Las Aventuras de San y Rach
by Symbelmynne
Summary: 162 - Vigésima Frase: SanbitchLopez: "Santana soy un lobo, no puedes sorprenderme" Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron
1. ¿CSI Miami?

_Buenas! _

_¿Cómo están?_

_Acá les dejo este one – shot._

_ La cuestión es la siguiente, estoy terminando mi otra historia "Nada es lo que parece" y quiero terminarla aunque me lleve unos 4 capítulos más, pero subirlos todos juntos, porque sé muy bien que quienes la siguen me van a odiar si los subo de a uno. Sobre todo por lo que se viene..._

_Entonces, me dije, ya que estoy, ¿por qué mientras tanto no hago algunos one shot? Pero, como yo sé que mi cerebro muchas veces funciona un poco (muy) raro, la idea es que en esta serie de one shot, quienes quieran, me ofrezcan ideas. De la forma que sea. Pero, que me de la oportunidad de ser cortitas._

_Mientras tanto, si no les gusta esta idea, avisen nomás :) y si les gusta, dejen alguna idea, frase, o universo así nos divertimos un rato._

_Como siempre, hablando mucho, me despido!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p>Este one shot está ambientado en el mundo de "Maldito Edward"<p>

**¿CSI Los Ángeles?**

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Tenemos un caso"

"Lo sé, pero, ¿por qué te estás vistiendo así?"

"¿Así como?"

"Con traje"

"Oh, hay que quedar bien la primera vez"

"Claro."

"No, en serio. Me estoy vistiendo así ya que es nuestro primer caso."

"Si te vestís así en el primer caso no quiero imaginarme cuanto dinero en trajes vas a gastar"

"Sabemos que no mucho."

"Bueno, ¿estás lista?"

"Si"

"Vamos"

Santana y Rachel fueron a Los Ángeles, en donde la latina había decidido asistir a la universidad. Sabía, por Rachel por supuesto, que de acuerdo al maquillaje y la ropa podían pasearse libremente hasta los 25 años, más o menos.

Noah las siguió ya que dijo, publicamente, que no podía vivir sin estar al lado de Rachel. Por lo tanto, Quinn y Brittany también fueron detrás de los vampiros. Una de las rubias porque no quería alejarse de su entrenador (aunque planeaba poner una cámara en la habitación de las morenas) la otra porque si.

Después de tres meses en su nuevo hogar (un enorme casa junto al mar en donde se suponía que todos convivían en paz) el CSS de Los Ángeles, le pidió a Rachel que se hiciera cargo de ciertas cosas. Una de esas cosas era la investigación de algunos asesinatos con tintes sobrenaturales que caían en las manos de la policía local y que eventualmente llegaban a no resolverse (ante los ojos del público en general, por supuesto). Pero, el trabajo de Rachel, al comienzo solitario, se vio comprometido en su tercer caso cuando su novia, su mejor amigo, Brittany y Quinn se decidieron a ayudarla. Ahora, iban los cinco juntos cada vez que la pequeña morena recibía una llamada. Y justo esa noche, era el primer caso oficial de sus cuatro compañeros.

"Vos también te vistes con traje" dijo Santana señalando a Rachel

"Si, pero no le pongo tanto...tanto...esfuerzo."

"Perdone ud. sra "pase tanto tiempo en esta tierra que ahora no tengo muchas ganas de esforzarme por nada""

"¿Perdón?"

"Podrías acomodarte bien el nudo de la corbata."

"No quiero"

"..."

"Vamos"

Llegaron al lugar del crimen y entraron ocultos por las cámaras de televisión que extrañamente abundaban.

"Es una aspirante a actriz, se comenta en el ambiente, y esto nos lo dijo su manager, que era la próxima persona destinada a protagonizar la remake de Mujer Bonita. Dijo que la misma Julia Roberts fue la que la eligió" dijo el detective del caso señalando el cuerpo en el piso.

Rachel se agachó y observó un rato el cuerpo y miró al detective para que siguiera hablando.

"Tiene esos dos orificios en el cuello, y Rachel, sé que es tu trabajo este tema. Pero, ¿podrías asegurarme si está muerta? No quiero llevarla a la morgue y que se levante. Mi médico forense va a terminar en esa camilla de un paro cardíaco." dijo el detective, mientras veía como la latina, con lentes de sol se agachaba de la misma forma que Rachel al frente de la víctima.

"¿Qué hace?" le susurró Noah a Rachel señalando a Santana

"No tengo ni idea" respondió la diva "Santana, ¿por qué tienes los lentes de sol puestos? Son las 12 de la noche y no creo que veas muchos detalles aunque este lugar este bien iluminado."

"Tienes razón" dijo la latina sacandose los lentes de sol.

"Esta muerta. Parece que succionaron más de lo necesario." dijo Rachel levantándose y mirando al detective.

"Noah, ¿no es la mujer con la que te fuiste anoche de ese bar?" preguntó Quinn quien no había dejado de observar la cara de la víctima.

"Si, es cierto. Es una lastima. Le gustaba morder y mucho. Daba mucho placer." dijo Noah mirando el cuerpo.

Una garganta se aclaró en la habitación y todos miraron a Santana, quien lentamente se levantó, limpió los cristales de sus lentes de sol, se los colocó y ubicó sus manos en la cintura, con el saco del traje abierto. Miró hacia la puerta de entrada y después de unos momentos de silencio, se decidió a hablar.

"A alguien, ahora, se le fue la mano mordiéndola." dijo con su voz más baja y ronca de lo habitual.

Rachel y Noah se empezaron a reír al reconocer al personaje que Santana estaba poniendo en evidencia. El detective miraba sin entender nada.

"Santana, no era momento para imitar a Horatio Caine." dijo Rachel agarrando a su novia y sacándola de la escena del crimen.

* * *

><p><em>Si quieren dejarme ideas pueden hacerlo en las reviews, o enviarme un privado o por twitter, que está ahí en mi perfil :)<em>

_Si no quieren dejarme ideas, y quieren dejarme alguna crítica, las mismas vías de comunicación. :)_


	2. La Sombra

_Buenas!_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews y los favorites. Espero que sea de su agrado este one shot._

_Saludos._

_Lore!_

**Luisines:** no sé muy bien si es morbo o qué. Pero me encantan juntas estas dos! Gracias por la review!

**Xombie:** tu idea espero que la haya podido plasmar bien en este fic. No es mala idea, en realidad. Me gustó. Espero que te guste el fic, sino, pedimelo de vuelta y hago todo lo posible para hacerlo mejor. Gracias por la review!

**Gleenatica:** hola cecy! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Estamos hablando, obvio! Acá dejo otro! :) Gracias por la review!

Algo que me olvidé en el capítulo anterior: Glee no me pertenece y los errores si. Ah! Y cualquier otro personaje de televisión, película o literatura, tampoco me pertenecen :(

* * *

><p>Este one shot está ambientado en la idea de xombie <strong>noche de pasión con un extraterrestre<strong>

**La Sombra**

Santana esperó. Era la primera vez que iban a pasar una noche solas. Era la primera noche para ellas juntas y la primera desde que se había enterado el secreto de su novia.

Y esperaba porque sabía que Rachel iba a intensificar por 100 cada momento de pasión que tuvieran esa noche. Ya que incluso entre los besos, cuando Rachel se excitaba (sobre todo cuando se excitaba) el calor de ambos cuerpos subía a velocidades incomparables y la humedad entre sus piernas dejaba de ser simple humedad para convertirse en un río imparable en temporada de lluvias. O eso le gustaba pensar a Santana ya que Rachel nunca le había dejado tocar esa parte, no todavía. Pero Santana sabía que en su caso era así.

Santana le había declarado su amor a la diva la noche de la promoción, después de que Quinn le diera un cachetazo. Desde entonces, comenzaron en secreto a tener citas y poco a poco evolucionó en un romance que era mantenido puertas adentros. Si creían los demás miembros de Glee que Santana se había enojado tanto con la diva por el beso que Finn le había dado era solo porque la odiaba, estaban todos equivocados. Odiaba a Finn, eso no lo dudaba. Pero le había dolido hasta el momento en que pudo hablar con Rachel y ella le explicó.

Después, Santana comenzó a seguir las noticias de un "superhéroe" llamado "La Sombra" por los diarios locales, que había detenido muchísimos delitos no solo en Lima, sino también en Columbus y un par de veces en Nueva York. No fue hasta el día en que a Santana casi le roban y vaya uno a saber que más le iban a hacer, que empezó a sospechar en que conocía a la sombra.

La sospecha se fue acrecentando cuando vio que el par de veces que la sombra había ayudado en Nueva York coincidió con los días que ellos habían estado en Nueva York, y las veces en Columbus, bueno, eso ayudó a disminuir el número de gleeks. Pero, cuando Rachel comenzó a llegar tarde a algunas de las citas, justo en las noches en las que la sombra hacía su aparición en Lima, Santana supo de quién se trataba. Fue así, que una noche en que, otra vez, iban a robarle, cuando la sombra después de emitir haz de luces desde sus manos dejando inconsciente al atacante, Santana dijo: ¿Rachel? Y la sombra se detuvo, paralizada de miedo. Pero le contestó que si. Obviamente después de palabras tranquilizadoras por parte de la latina pensando que había perdido definitivamente a su novia, cuando todo lo demás no le importaba.

En resumidas cuentas, Rachel era un ser de otro planeta, que tenía unos huesos un poco más flexibles que los seres humanos y por eso solía cambiar de estatura cuando se convertía en "La Sombra". También tenía super oído, super velocidad y una capacidad de camuflarse ante cualquier superficie. ¿Punto débil? Hasta ahora no lo conocía. La historia era casi típica. Planeta destruido, familias evacuadas e instaladas en la tierra, sol que otorga poderes, etc. ¿Alguna otra habilidad? Si Rachel estaba en contacto con alguien cuando sentía alguna emoción bastante fuerte, bueno, la otra persona también la sentía. Pero solo en la forma en que aumentaba las sensaciones que tenía a su alrededor.

Santana, quedó sorprendida esa tarde, después de Glee cuando su novia se le acercó y le dijo que si ella quería, podía pasar la noche en su casa, las dos solas. Pero, Santana no dudó y llegó antes que Rachel saliera de sus clases de ballet. Aunque ahora sospechaba que fueran clases de ballet. Utilizó la llave de repuesto que estaba escondida y se dirigió a la habitación de su novia para esperarla.

Y todavía seguía esperandola. Mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de unas sirenas policiales, mientras su corazón intentaba latir despacio ante el miedo de que a Rachel le hubiera pasado algo.

"¿Esperaste mucho?" dijo la voz de Rachel desde la puerta

"Un poco. ¿Eso...?" preguntó Santana señalando la ventana. Sabía que Rachel estaba escuchando las sirenas.

"Ya está resuelto." dijo ella tirando sus bolsos en el piso.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Santana enderezándose en la cama.

"La verdad que no."

Santana no la vio llegar hasta la cama, ni la sintió cuando se tiró encima de ella. Solo sintió sus labios iniciando rápidamente un fuego que sabía que tenían toda la noche para calmar.

Cuando quedaron desnudas, la sensación del muslo de Rachel en su centro y el de ella en el de la diva, hizo que Santana viera fuegos artificiales. La sensación de los dedos de Rachel acariciando su piel, hizo que Santana tuviera varios orgasmos seguidos sin siquiera haber sido tocada en el lugar en donde más lo necesitaba. La sensación de la boca de Rachel chupando, lamiendo, succionando su lugar sensible, hizo que Santana estirara las manos para tocar las estrellas. Y la sensación de los dedos de Rachel dentro de ella, tocando ese punto esponjoso de nervios, hizo que Santana, al llegar al clímax, agarrara una de esas estrellas.

Santana quiso creer, que al devolverle el placer, Rachel sintió lo mismo. Y realmente, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad si los gritos de la diva no se lo indicaban. Santana podía saborear algo distinto en la piel de Rachel, y eso hizo que cuando hundió su cabeza en la entrepierna del extraterrestre, (si, porque su novia era un maldito extraterrestre y si alguien tenía una queja, bueno, podía aguantarse a otro siglo para hacerla. O podía irse a quejar a Mulder y a Scully.) chupara, lamiera y succionara con más fuerza de lo que hubiera hecho si Rachel fuera un ser humano. Y cuando la llevó al placer, cada vez con más fuerza que la anterior, la habitación se iluminaba por el brillo que emitía el cuerpo de su novia.

Santana estaba satisfecha (por unas horas, por lo menos) y Rachel también.

* * *

><p>"¿No tendrías que haberme dicho algo?" preguntó Santana un mes después mientras estaban acurrucadas juntas, posterior a otra maratón de sexo.<p>

"Que yo sepa, no"

"Tuvimos sexo en varios lugares, casi todo este mes." estatizó Santana

"Si."

"Siempre estuve cerca tuyo y sabes muy bien que no estuve con nadie más."

"No entiendo a donde quieres llegar."

"Felicidades Rachel "E.T." Berry. Vas a ser mamá."

"¿Eh?"

"Es la única opción que me queda."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Rachel?"

"Tengo que hablar con alguien."

"¿Me vas a dejar sola acá en la cama?"

"Cinco minutos."

"Está bien."

_5 minutos después_

"Es verdad" dijo Rachel entrando en la habitación

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Soy capaz de dejarte embarazada."

"¿En serio? No me di cuenta."

"¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?"

"¿Te imaginas lo genial que va a ser tener un hijo mitad extraterrestre mitad humano?"

"Arruiné tu futuro."

"¿Por qué? Si ya nos íbamos juntas a Nueva York"

"¿Qué le vas a decir a tus padres?"

"Me acosté con un hombre cuando estaba borracha en una fiesta."

"Ah, ¿Y soy lesbiana?"

"Es mejor que "Mi novia es un extraterrestre y tiene la capacidad de dejar embarazada a una mujer. Y estoy embarazada. Espero a un semi alien"


	3. Kill Finn

_Buenas!_

_Dejo otro capítulo escrito en el poder del momento o sea, llego tarde así que hablo después._

_Glee no me pertenece, Q&U son los dueños de Kill Bill y todo eso._

_**Recuerden pueden dejar alguna idea y vemos que sale...**_

**Xombie:** no, no tengo poderes. Ojalá, sino que en realidad tu idea no era mala, así que me diste la oportunidad de escribir ese capítulo. Muchísimas gracias! Me alegro que te haya ayudado a superar ese día o mejorado la noche, no sé bien que decir. Espero que todo se haya mejorado con el correr de las horas! Besos!

**HarukaIs: **gracias por leerme! :) Besos!

**Gleenatica:** hola Cecy! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Otro capítulo más acá! ¿Todo bien? Es cierto lo que decís, la idea de zombie es buenisima. Besos y cuidate!

* * *

><p><strong>Kill Finn<strong>

(No literalmente)

(O por lo menos intentar arruinar su descendencia)

Mientras Santana esperaba en uno de los bancos del parque, jugaba con el anillo que tenía escondido escondido en el bolsillo del pantalón. Hoy, estaba segura, iba a ser el día en que le iba a pedir a Rachel casamiento.

Todos estaban soprendidos ya que la diva todavía no había aflojado en su búsqueda de la perfección y habían pasado un año sin sexo, aunque Santana se encargo de estirar un poco las reglas cuando estuvieron solas, sabía que dentro de poco Rachel iba a aflojar. Pero, extrañamente para ella, su familia y sus amigos, la relación es más que perfecta.

Santana se preocupó, ya que al mirar su celular vio que había pasado media hora desde que Rachel tendría que haber llegado.

"_**Santana, por favor, ve urgente a la casa de Rachel. Finn y sus amigos..." Q**_

"**¿Finn y sus amigos qué, Tubbers?" S**

"_**Vas a verlo cuando llegues"**_

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Santana manejaba a toda velocidad con un bate de beisbol en el asiento del acompañante y dos personas detrás. Su primer destino, la casa de David Karofsky<p>

"Hola Sra. Karofsky ¿Está David?" preguntó la latina cuando la madre del muchacho abrió la puerta

"¿Por qué esa chica está filmando esto?" preguntó la señora dejándolos pasar

"Por eso no tendría que preocuparse. Él es Kurt Hummel, le va a mostrar ciertas imágenes en donde se puede ver claramente a su hijo burlándose de una mujer mucho más pequeña que él. Así que le recomiendo, sra. Karofsky, si no quiere que su hijo vaya a la cárcel, y creáme que hay muchas más copias de ese video y además, de otras situaciones, si lo escucha llorar y gritar, le recomiendo que no llame a la policía y se olvide de nuestros rostros." dijo la latina sacudiendo el bate en frente de la mujer.

"De...De acuerdo" dijo la mujer temblando de miedo.

Media hora después, un video de David Karosky siendo golpeado y vencido por Santana López a mano desnuda fue subido a youtube y se convirtió en uno de los tres videos mas virales del mes en Lima, Ohio.

* * *

><p>La próxima parada era la casa de Azimio Adams, y no fue necesario amenazar a sus padres, ya que lo vieron huir antes de estacionar. Santana frenó con el auto (después de escuchar que Brittany anunció que ya estaba lista la cámara del celular) y se bajo con el bate para comenzar a darle en la espalda y después en la pierna. Lo extraño fue que al tercer golpe en la espalda y considerando el tamaño comparativo entre Santana y Azimio, éste último se largó a llorar pidiendo y suplicando por su mami.<p>

El video de Azimio fue lo más visto en internet, superando al de Karofsky. Desde entonces, cada vez que Azimio ponía un pie fuera de su casa, la gente gemía y gritaba: "mami, mami, la nena me está pegando".

* * *

><p>Por último, Santana buscó a alguien y con Brittany filmando, se dirigieron a la última casa del día. Finn.<p>

Primero, entró la persona que habían ido a buscar y diez minutos después (por que estaba segura de que Finn no iba negarse a eso) entraron pateando la puerta de la habitación del muchacho (obviamente después de mostrarle a la madre y a Burt lo que le había hecho a Rachel)

"Bang, bang" dijo la prostituta con la mano en el pene de Finn

"Dios, eso me da terror" dijo Santana mientras Brittany se acercaba con el celular.

"¿Cuántas veces ya?" preguntó la rubia

"Dos, recién empezamos. No le costó para nada aceptar mis servicios pero quiso un strip tease." dijo la prostitua levantándose.

"¿Santana?" dijo Finn volviendo del momento después de su orgasmo por haber sido tocado por una prostituta.

"Es chiquito. Ahora entiendo por que Quinn se acostó con Puck." dijo Brittany casi siendo golpeada por Finn quien en cambio recibió un golpe del bate de beisbol en la mano que el movió hacia Brittany.

"Malo, malo, Finn. Además de lo que le hiciste a Rachel hace un rato, muy malo lo tuyo intentar pegarle a la persona más inocente de McKinley" dijo Santana viendo como las lágrimas caían de los ojos del muchacho mientras se acariciaba el brazo golpeado. "¿Sabes? Yo pensé que después de un año ibas a entender que Rachel no te quería, que Quinn no te quería, que yo no te quería, que Brittany no te quería"

"Y eso que yo quiero a todos, pero Finn, realmente me da pena decirte, pero prefiero al monstruo del lago Ness antes que tener que escuchar todas las estupideces que dices todos los días." añadió Brittany

"Y eso que Brittany quiere a todo el mundo" dijo la prostituta "La conozco" añadió cuando vio la ceja levantada de Santana

"Pero, insististe y te encontraste con el rechazo una y otra vez. Y hoy te encontraste con los cuatro rechazos juntos y Rachel tuvo la mala suerte de ser la última. Le enviaste a Karofsky para que le tire 10 granizados directamente de un balde. ¿Un balde? Le dijiste a Azimio que cuando vos terminaras la metiera en uno de los baños portátiles y te aseguraste de que fuera el mas feo. No solo eso, antes de cerrar la puerta la llenaste a huevazos." dijo Santana golpeando la otra mano de Finn solo por el placer de oírlo gritar. "Vas a ser suspendido porque alguien tuvo la decencia de acosar a mi novia desde el día que la conoce y filmar todo. Pero por esto que va a pasar hoy, yo no voy a ser suspendida. Empieza tú, señora...de...trabaja...bueno, la sexy mujer que cobra por sus servicios."

El video de Finn fue uno de los mas vistos mundialmente, superando a Bieber y a Gaga ya que ver a un chico que ante el roce de la punta de un dedo eyaculaba era más que genial, incluso lo hizo cuando la prostituta se sacó la remera (con el corpiño todavía puesto).

Cuando terminaron de reírse de eso, Santana se encargó de dejar los futuros hijos de Finn en coma profundo, con sus rodillas, y una bolsa de nylon encima temiendo de que eso también lo hiciera eyacular.

* * *

><p>"No quiero ir al colegio hoy, San." dijo Rachel apareciendo por la cocina<p>

"¿Cómo te quedó?" preguntó la latina acercándose y pasando sus manos por la cintura para darle un beso en los labios.

"No quiero ni ver" dijo Rachel

"¿Puedo?" preguntó Santana

"¿Qué les hiciste?" preguntó Rachel mientras sentía como la latina trabajaba en su pelo.

"Puedes verlo en internet" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo es que tengo que ir a hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer en el terreno escolar?" preguntó la diva

"Bueno, puede ser que alguien, le haya enviado un video filmado en ese momento a Figgins, Sue, Beiste y Schuester asegurándose de que supieran que también había sido enviado al canal de noticias local. Fue pasado anoche en el noticiero. Ahora, no tienen excusas para no darles el castigo que merecen. Te queda bien."

"Parezco un hombre. Ahora si puedes decirme Man Hands."

"Ey, esas manos no son de hombre, y lamento mucho lo que Finn te hizo."

"No fue tu culpa. Pero ¿Tenía que cortarme el pelo?"

"No lo va a volver a hacer."

* * *

><p>"¿San? ¿Por qué Finn se quejó a Figgins diciendo que era injusto expulsarlo si vos entraste a su casa ayer y le golpeaste en los futuros conquistadores de corazones de Lima?" preguntó Rachel mientras se sentaba en la mesa con su novia a la hora del almuerzo. "Además caminaba muy gracioso."<p>

"¿En serio dijo eso?" preguntó Kurt

"Si, dijo: Futuros conquistadores de corazones de Lima" dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué pensaste?" preguntó Santana

"Pensaba en lo que me hizo ayer y en las ganas que tengo de aprender la técnica del corazón sangrante de los cinco pasos."

"¿Eh?" preguntó toda la mesa

"Voy a matar a Finn" dijo Rachel

"¿Eh?" volvió a preguntar casi toda la mesa porque Rachel vio que Santana decía algo en voz baja.

"¿Qué pasó con todos los que te agredieron ayer?" preguntó Quinn

"Expulsados y no pueden asistir a ninguna escuela de todo Ohio por los próximos dos años y el video fue enviado a todo el país. Bueno, al ministerio de educación que lo envió a todo el país." respondió Rachel

"¡Lo entendí!" dijo Santana levantándose de un golpe

"¿Eh?" dijo casi toda la mesa

"I´m gonna Kill Finn" dijo Santana

"Bien, Sanny" dijo Rachel aplaudiendo

* * *

><p>"Por alguna razón, me siento conflictuado. Nos quedamos sin capitán, aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo saben" dijo el sr. Schuester mirando a sus integrantes de Glee<p>

"Oh, sr. Schuester, no se preocupe por eso. Seguramente entre los miembros masculinos de New Directions va a encontrar a alguien con mucho más talento que Finn y millones y millones de más neuronas que él." dijo una voz desde el fondo.

Todos miraron pensando que era Santana, pero la misma, estaba mirando a Rachel con sopresa.

"¿Rachel?¿Eres tú?" dijo el sr. Schuester mirando a la diva, con el pelo cortado casi al ras.

"No, soy Barbra Streisand de incógnito" respondió Rachel

"¿Qué le pasó a tu pelo?" preguntó el profesor sorprendido.

"Mmm no sé. Veamos. Me tiraron gran cantidad de granizado ayer, después me metieron en un baño público, me llenaron de huevos y...¡oh! Si, su capitán, me cortó el pelo, de forma despareja por cierto, a lo cual espero que nunca se dedique al corte y confección. Pero supongo, que ud. vio el video que le enviaron ayer o ¿Casualmente se tildó la descarga del mismo cuando apareció Finn dando las órdenes?" dijo Rachel con tono sarcástico durante todo su párrafo.

"Diablos, Berry." susurró Santana "si perder el pelo te iba a volver así, estoy lamentando el hecho de que todos nuestros amigos estén en esta habitación porque desde el momento en que le respondiste la primera vez, mi ropa interior parece el Nilo y lo único que quiero hacerte es quitarte toda la ropa, no de forma delicada"

"Puedes hacerlo después." susurró Rachel como respuesta sonriendo

"Rachel, estoy seguro de que Finn no quiso hacerlo." dijo Schuester.

"Artie el video." dijo Santana

Artie hizo, de nuevo, lo que la latina le ordenó y obligó al sr. Schuester a ver todo el video.

"¿En serio hizo eso, Rachel?" preguntó Schuester quién no se había dado cuenta de que Figgins había entrado en el aula.

"No, estabamos filmando para la Asociación Internacional contra el racismo." respondió la diva sarcásticamente.

"Rachel..." dijo el profesor

"Sr. Schuester, realmente no puedo creer como es que no entiende el sarcasmo." dijo Quinn quien se había cansado de la estupidez del profesor.

"Lo siento. Creo, creo que por hoy terminamos. Es mejor que piense bien lo que acabo de ver y poder otorgarle a Finn un buen castigo." dijo Schuester

"Ya ha sido expulsado, Will" dijo Figgins asustando al profesor

"Figgins" dijo Schuester entre el susto y en forma de saludo.

"Estoy buscando a la srta. López quien ha sido convocada a la comisaría para tratar el tema de allanamiento de morada." dijo el director.

Santana miró a Rachel y se dirigió hacia el director para salir del aula.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás lista, Brittany?" preguntó Rachel hacia dentro del armario donde su amiga se estaba escondiendo.<p>

"Lista" respondió la rubia segundos antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó un asustadizo Finn Hudson que volvía de hacer su declaración en la policía.

"Soy tu peor pesadilla" respondió Rachel

"Si, claro." dijo Finn mirando el tamaño de quien decía ser su peor pesadilla. La persona (que el no reconocía que era Rachel) tenía puesto un conjunto de gimnasia color amarillo con una sola banda negra en los brazos y piernas. Una mano se podía ver y la otra estaba oculta por el cuerpo.

"Me dejaste como asustada y vencida ayer...pero no lo estaba. Quisiste doblegar mi espíritu pero no pudiste. Pero no fue por falta de intentarlo, eso puedo decírtelo. En realidad, el último acto de ayer me dejó desorientada. Me quitaste algo a lo que le había dedicado tiempo y esfuerzo. Cuando salí de la oficina de Figgins y acusaste a Santana, me convertiste en un monstruo buscando exclusivamente la venganza. Esa venganza llevó a que te expulsaran, pero, eso no fue suficiente, ¿Verdad Finn?. No puedes soportar la idea de que una mujer, te haya golpeado ayer y no solo eso. Sino que esa mujer es la que hace feliz a quien una vez te persiguió como una estúpida. Solo me queda una cosa por hacer, Finn. Y es matarte." dijo Rachel girando hacia donde Brittany estaba escondida filmando "I´m gonna Kill...Finn" dijo antes de volver a mirar al gigante que estaba con una cara de no entender nada mezclada con miedo porque vio lo que la mano ocultaba. "Finn, no lo dije literalmente. Figurativamente, te voy a dejar como una pelota completamente negra, para después pasar a ser azul."

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Finn

"Finn, sé que eres estúpido, pero no pensé que una peluca rubia fuera lo suficiente como para que no me reconozcas"

"¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?" preguntó señalando la mano derecha de la diva.

"Esta es la razón por la que alguin rompió su promesa de no fabricar más instrumentos de muerte."

"¿Eh?"

"No importa Finn."

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?"

"Vine a hacer algo que Santana tendría que haber hecho ayer y vine a hacerlo en defensa de mi novia. Porque cuando despiertes de la inconciencia en la que te voy a dejar, vas a ir a retirar los cargos en contra de Santana. Y si te preguntan por tus nuevas heridas, les vas a decir que fueron las mismas personas que te golpearon ayer. Por ende, Santana no va a poder ser culpada. Y, Finn, además, ten en cuenta lo siguiente. Retires los cargos o no, esto se va a saber por toda Lima. Todos, van a saber que yo, Rachel Barbra Beatrix Berry, te redujo a ser un niño llorón."

"¿Beatrix?"

"Me llama la atención que no sepas la referencia a la película de la cual estoy hablando"

"¿Qué vas a hacer Rachel?¿Me vas a asustar con ese pedacito de hierro?" dijo Finn reaccionando a todo lo que había escuchado y haciéndose el valiente.

"Finn, no entiendes nada" dijo Rachel poniéndose en la posición de la grulla.

El muchacho, sin pensarlo dos veces (él no iba a permitir que dos mujeres le hicieran pasar vergüenza ante sus amigos) se abalanzó en contra de la diva recibiendo de lleno una patada en el rostro. Inmediatamente su nariz comenzó a sangrar, en realidad, inmediatamente después de escuchar el sonido de su tabique quebrado

"Me quebaste la nazis" dijo entre la sangre fluyendo por sus fosas nasales.

"Por lo menos eres inteligente en algo." dijo Rachel mirando a quien alguna vez había sido la persona de la que ella creía que se había enamorado. "No me digas Finn que esto te excita y ya eyaculaste" dijo Rachel sabiendo que eso lo iba a hacer enojar.

"¡No!" gritó Finn para abalanzarse nuevamente sobre la diva a pesar del dolor que sentía en su nariz.

Rachel, esta vez, le dio una patada mucho más fuerte que los golpes que había recibido el día anterior, en su entrepierna. Mientras el muchacho estaba doblado de dolor, clavó su codo en la espalda, después un puñetazo en su pecho, y cuando Finn cayó al piso lo pateó unas cuantas veces hasta que quedara boca abajo.

Agarró la katana falsa del piso y con el poco filo que tenía cortó sus pantalones y comenzó a darle nalgadas con la hoja.

"De ahora en más vas a dejarnos solas. De ahora en más vas a comenzar a pensar como un maldito hombre, si eso es lo que intentas hacer y sobre todo, vas a intentar controlar tu estúpida idea de que yo quiero algo con vos. Entiéndelo maldito gigante desadaptado y estúpido que no todas las mujeres de este mundo quieren estar con un tipo que cuando sonríe intentando ser sexy en realidad parece un tarado con un pedo atravesado en el conducto rectal." Cuando Rachel dió la décima nalgada, Finn empezó a llorar y a pedir por su mamá. "¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer?" preguntó Rachel continuando con las nalgadas "¿Llorar y rogar que mami venga a defenderte? ¡Maldición Finn!" dijo Rachel golpeandolo más fuerte. "Tienes 18 años, es hora de que dejes los pañales" cuando terminó de decir esto, notó un charco de un líquido amarillento formándose en la alfombra "Te hiciste pis encima, Finn. Para ser el hombre que reclamas ser, una mujer de 1,50 mts de alto te asusta más que lo que me hiciste ayer." dijo la diva antes de levantarse con cara de asco. "Cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que me hiciste. Verás, que no es comparable con esto."

Rachel, ayudó a Brittany a salir y a descender por la escalera sin que hiciera ruido, siguiéndola para correr hacia la casa y publicar el nuevo video en internet.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Santana iba en dirección a la casa de Rachel después de ser liberada porque Finn había retirado los cargos.<p>

Entró sin anunciarse, como siempre, sonriendo por su suerte. Hasta que encontró a Brittany en el living riendose a carcajadas con una rubia, que de rostro era muy parecida a su novia.

"¿Rachel?" dijo cuando concentró su mirada

"¡San!" gritó la diva antes de correr hacia su novia y abrazarla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo vestida así?" preguntó Santana después de soltarla.

"Tienes que ver esto" dijo Rachel señalando la pantalla del smart tv de 78" que adornaba la habitación.

Brittany después de decirle que estaba contenta de que no había pasado la noche en la cárcel y que ninguna otra presa la había convencido de tener sexo para protegerla apretó unos botones en el control remoto y puso play al video del ataque de Rachel.

Cuando terminó, Santana lloraba (literalmente) de la risa.

Cuando se calmó, se dio cuenta que habían llegado los demás miembros del club que habían visto el video por internet y venían a felicitar a Rachel (habían entrado al ver la puerta abierta y se quedaron callados mientras disfrutaban otra vez el video).

Sin dudarlo dos veces, rodeadas de todos sus amigos, Santana se palpó su bolsillo y encontró lo que buscaba. Rachel, había ido a la cocina a buscar algo para que todos pudieran tomar. Cuando volvió, se encontró a sus amigos alejados de Santana y a la latina mirándola con algo en los ojos que ella no pudo descifrar.

"Rachel." dijo Santana antes de arrodillarse. "Como no soy muy buena con las palabras, voy a dejar que hable este acto." dijo antes de sacar el estuche pequeño de terciopelo rojo y abrirlo para que Rachel pudiera observar el anillo.

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó la diva mirando a Santana a los ojos.

"Muy." respondió la latina.

"Si." dijo Rachel antes de correr y abrazar y besar a su prometida.

* * *

><p>"¿Te fijaste?" preguntó Rachel al teléfono<p>

"Si, Rachel. No están" dijo Santana

"Buenisimo. Empecemos con esto" dijo cortando el teléfono y saliendo de la habitación para comenzar a caminar hacia el altar.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás más tranquila?" preguntó Santana cuando iban a la recepción, ya convertidas en esposas.<p>

"No sé. Pienso que pueden llegar a aparecer en cualquier momento" dijo la diva acurrucándose al lado de Santana

"Puckerman me dijo que hacía poco Finn lo había llamado y que le contó que todavía no entendía de que ibas ese día." dijo Santana comenzando a bajar el cierre del vestido de Rachel.

"Eso no quita que un escuadrón de asesinos vestidos de negro y con nombres claves de víboras africanas pueda aparecerse en nuestra boda" dijo Rachel metiendo su mano por debajo del vestido de Santana

"Es bueno que no lo hicieran" dijo la latina imitando los movimientos de su esposa con la mano libre.


	4. Es uno de esos días

_Buenas! Un nuevo capítulo de esta serie de one shots. Abajo u_

_bico en donde está ubicada la historia. Pero, para explicar un poco, ¿vieron esos días torpes? Si nunca los tuvieron les cuento, justo estoy en uno y para coronar la parte un tarado me arruino los primeros minutos de mi trabajo. Así que casi lo mato, pero como después seguía torpe, o sea, me tropecé con todo lo que había en el camino, aún cuando no había nada en el camino, se me caía todo lo que tenía en las manos y me golpee con cada esquina de mostrador, me concentré en intentar parar la torpeza. Pero hay veces que no se puede. No cuando la persona soy yo. Cometo más de esas cosas cuando intento detenerlas. ¿Tengo que parar de escribir tanto en esta parte? Si. _

_**Gleenatica: **Cecy, espero que este one shot cumpla un poco las discusiones entre Quinn y Santana. No sé si lo hace. Espero también que estés bien. :) Y gracias por tu review, tus reviews y tus ideas! Gracias por leerme!_

_**Xombie: **también amo Kill Bill y ese capítulo justo se me ocurrió mientras la estaba viendo. Gracias por lo de mis historias pero creo que mi ego esta aumentando un poquito...jajaja, no mentira. Me encanta que a la gente le guste leer. Ya sea algo tan...*llenar el espacio* como lo que yo escribo. Y no, no creo que tenga poderes. Salvo el de poder aumentar y disminuir mi locura de acuerdo al nivel de cansancio que tenga mi cuerpo. Si, es el único. Pero creo que no es un poder. Gracias por leerme!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

Algo sobre el one shot: Es un poco AU. Está ubicado en la tercera temporada. Pero, Santana no está enamorada de Brittany y Rachel no comenzó a salir con Finn después del beso en las nacionales.

Glee no me pertenece. Los errores si.

* * *

><p><strong>Es uno de esos días<strong>

**U**

**(****Operación para ganar el corazón (y el cuerpo) de Rachel Barbra Berry por toda la eternidad y sin arrepentimientos)**

"**Hoy es el día Q." S**

"_**Son las 5 de la mañana. Entiendo que seas nuevamente porrista, pero no tienes porque molestarnos a nosotros, los simples mortales, a tan temprana hora. ¿Es el día para qué?" Q**_

"**Hoy voy a empezar mi "Operación para ganar el corazón (y el cuerpo) de Rachel Barbra Berry por toda la eternidad y sin arrepentimientos""S**

"_**¿No podrías haberle puesto un nombre más corto? Leer su nombre entero a esta hora me da migraña" Q**_

"**No sufres de migraña." S**

"_**No me interesa. Su sola existencia me la da." Q**_

"**No era lo que decías la semana pasada cuando ella te detuvo de hacer lo que ibas a hacer con Shelby y Puckerman y le dijiste que eran amigas." S**

"_**Todavía no desayuné, tengo derecho a volver a viejos hábitos" Q**_

"**Espero que nunca tengas sexo antes de desayunar porque vas a estar volviendo a los viejos hábitos de estar embarazada" S**

"_**¿Con quién puedo llegar a hacerlo? ¿Finn y su miniatura? ¿Puckerman y su otra miniatura? No, gracias. Renuncié a los hombres" Q**_

"**Britt está disponible" S**

"_**¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?" Q**_

"**Primero voy a cancelar los granizados" S**

"_**¿Crees que te van a hacer caso? Digamos, es Berry" Q**_

"**Segundo, te voy a pedir que comiences a llamarla Rachel." S**

"_**En tu presencia, voy a decirle Berry" Q**_

"**Eres una perra." S**

"_**Yo también te quiero, San" Q**_

"**Nos vemos en un rato" S**

"_**Suerte con Sue." Q**_

* * *

><p>Rachel se levantó en uno de esos días en los que la primera cosa que uno hace, define el resto de la jornada. Por ende, cuando Rachel puso sus pies en la tierra para comenzar con su rutina de ejercicios y la alfombra, en un momento de rebelión contra la raza humana, se deslizó haciendo caer a la diva, definió que la gravedad ese día iba a estar en contra de Rachel Berry.<p>

Fue por eso, que cuando Rachel se levantó del piso hablando en voz alta sin temor a despertar a alguien (sus padres estaban en otro viaje de negocios) miró el pedazo de tela ofendida por llevarla al piso a tan temprana hora.

La diva se dio cuenta de como iba a ser su día incluso antes de salir de su casa rumbo a la escuela. Primero, cuando agarró su iPhone para mirar la hora antes de subirse en la máquina elíptica, éste se le cayo (por suerte encima de la cama) tres veces. Cuando agarró el toallón para secarse después del baño, y con la otra mano su loción corporal, no llegó al cuarto de baño sin que ambas cosas terminaran por lo menos 4 veces en el piso en una caminata de tres metros.

Al hacerse el desayuno, la fruta terminó más en el tacho de basura debido a la fuerza de gravedad que la estrelló contra los mosaicos, que dentro de su estómago. Igualmente, eso no iba a hacer que dejara de lado su taza de café, la cual se tuvo que servir dos veces porque la primera se le volcó (ensuciando los blancos y brillantes mosaicos del piso) debido a un espontáneo estornudo que sacudió todo el cuerpo de Rachel mientras llevaba contenta su café a la mesa.

Caerse en el camino de piedra hacia su auto, tampoco hizo que Rachel perdiera la sonrisa, pero, ya una vez dentro del vehículo y sin nada que pudiera terminar en el piso (y en el caso de que lo hiciera, la diva iba a dejarlo en el lugar en donde se cayera ya que prefería no chocar de frente contra nada que se moviera o no, por andar buscandolo) se dio cuenta de que ese día no iba a ser tranquilo. La gravedad la iba a acompañar durante todo el día.

Y algo más.

* * *

><p>Santana esperaba nerviosa en la puerta de la escuela. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido esperar a Rachel ahí? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, pero, cansada después de una extensa práctica con las Cheerios y una Sue Sylvester distraída, había dado la orden de terminar antes y se duchó rápidamente ante las miradas divertidas de Brittany, para salir corriendo a esperar a la diva.<p>

La vio estacionar tranquilamente y bajarse del auto. Notó su pollera negra, corta como siempre, moviéndose en el viento y al compás de las caderas (no iba a pedir perdón por mirar desde lejos las caderas de Rachel Berry, ni las piernas, de eso estaba segura).

Fue tal la sorpresa de Santana la primera vez que sucedió, que inmediatamente fue a pararse al lado de Rachel. ¿Que había sucedido? Mientras Santana mantenía su mirada clavada en el vaivén de la cintura de Rachel, falló en notar que algo pasó al frente de sus ojos, las caderas dejaron de moverse, las piernas comenzaron a flexionarse y de pronto, el cabello oscuro y sedoso (a la vista porque no se había animado a tocarlo nunca) de Rachel hacía su aparición.

"Oh, Santana. Buenos días. No te había visto por aquí." dijo Rachel cuando se levantó del piso y notó a la capitana de las porristas a su lado.

"Rachel, ¿cómo estás?" dijo Santana mirando los labios de la diva. (Ahora, por favor, levanta la mirada López)

"Yo estoy bien, pero estoy preocupada por vos, Santana" dijo la diva buscando algo en los ojos de la latina.

"¿Por qué?" (Es divina, se preocupa por vos, Santana)

"Me dijiste Rachel"

"Es tu nombre"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel mientras volvía a caminar hacia la escuela. Santana a su lado.

"Genial. Ahora que te veo"

"¿Eh?"

"Si, quería hablar contigo"

"¿De qué? Te juro que sea lo que sea que dicen que hice, yo no fui, Santana"

"No, no era de nada en particular. Bueno, en realidad si." dijo la latina mirando hacia donde estaba la diva, para notar que no estaba. "¿Rachel?"

"Aquí abajo. Se me volvieron a caer las cosas" dijo la diva

"Son dos veces ya que se te caen"

"Tendrías que haberme visto esta mañana. Todo se me caía en mi casa."

"Eres un poco torpe ¿no?" dijo Santana sonriendo para que Rachel no lo tomara como un insulto. Y, como ésta la estaba mirando, no lo tomó así.

"No, es uno de esos días en los que una se levanta torpe." respondió la diva comenzando de nuevo la caminata. "¿No tendrías que tener prácticas con las Cheerios?" preguntó al llegar a su casillero

"Si, pero Sue andaba distraída y nos hizo correr en una hora lo que generalmente nos hace correr en 5 días, así que decidí darla por terminada. Es una de las ventajas de ser capitán."

"A mi a veces me dan ganas de tener esa ventaja en glee."

"Esto es bueno, ¿no?" preguntó Santana un poco nerviosa. Había tenido unos 10 minutos de charla con Rachel y ella no había metido la pata y la latina no había dicho algún comentario hiriente.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel dándose vuelta y logrando que varias cosas de su casillero terminen en el piso.

"Nosotras, hablando civilizadamente"

"Debe ser por la falta del resto del cuerpo estudiantil" dijo Rachel terminando de levantar las cosas.

"Voy a hacerlo cuando ellos no estén, Rachel." dijo Santana sintiéndose dolida.

"Oh, no lo digo por eso, Santana" dijo la diva guardando lo que no necesitaba (y había terminado en el piso) en su casillero. "Lo digo, porque generalmente, cuando el resto del cuerpo estudiantil se encuentran dentro de las instalaciones, seguramente nuestras charlas civiles, como tan gentilmente las pusiste, se verán interrumpidas por la llegada imprevista o no, de un granizado tirado en mi dirección. Recuerda, que estás hablando con la Reina de los Perdedores, de los freaks, etc"

"De pronto estabas hablando normal y ahora comenzaste a hablar como siempre."

"Hago eso cuando me pongo nerviosa. Generalmente, nuestras conversaciones son cortas y siempre hay algún tipo de insulto en el medio. Eventualmente, en mi concentración por no dejar caer cosas mientras venía caminando, fallé en notar que aunque estaba pasando un buen momento hablando contigo, estaba hablando _contigo._ O sea, con Santana López, capitana de las porristas, etc. lo cual, tu me hiciste notar al decir que era bueno que estuviérmos hablando civilizadamente. Por ende, al reaccionar de que estaba hablando contigo, comencé a ponerme nerviosa."

"¿Te pongo nerviosa?"

"No creo que pueda responder esa pregunta de alguna forma en la cual no te sientas ofendida. Santana"

"¿Ofendida?"

"Debo decir, que además de tu presencia que es bastante fuerte en cualquier habitación y eres extremadamente atractiva, por no decir que realmente siento una fuerte atracción hacia tu persona, aún cuando estas tirando insultos en mi dirección, en estos momentos, tengo que decir que si, me pones nerviosa. Y, si sigo hablando, voy a hundirme más profundamente de lo que acabo de hacer y espero que la velocidad a la que hablé no te haya dado la oportunidad de absorver todo lo que dije. Visto que el pasillo se está llenando de nuestros queridos compañeros, voy a comenzar a caminar despacio hacia mi clase, dándote tiempo de que reacciones ya que al ver tu cara en estos momentos, estoy segura de que dije algo que te tomó por sorpresa y sé que lo hice y...no quiero estar cercar cuando te des cuenta pero tampoco quiero que pierdas la oportunidad de tener tu reprasalia, ante lo que dije, así que te voy a dar tiempo para que consigas un granizado. Hasta luego Santana." dijo Rachel antes de caminar hacia su clase, dejando a Santana con los ojos abiertos, la boca abierta y la mente trabajando a mil revoluciones por décima de segundo.

Cuando la latina reaccionó, notó que si, que a su alrededor ya estaba gran parte del alumnado de McKinley y Rachel estaba en la otra punta del pasillo, agachada, levantando unos libros que se le habían caído. Santana, inmediatamente caminó hasta donde estaba la diva y se detuvo detrás de ella.

"Si hoy te levantaste torpe, no tendrías que haberte puesto una pollera tan corta" dijo en el tono de voz más suave que podía manejar tener en ese instante, ya que en realidad quería decirle y hacerle ciertas cosas a la pequeña morena que no quería que el resto de sus compañeros escucharan u observaran.

"Santana, ¿puedes evitar tirarme el granizado en el pelo? Anoche me hice un baño de crema..."

"Be...Rachel no te voy a tirar ningún granizado"

"¿Berachel?¿Es un insulto nuevo?"

"No, no es ningún insulto. Por la fuerza de la costumbre te estaba por decir Berry pero recordé que estabamos hablando civilizadamente y dije Rachel."

"Eso tiene sentido. Entonces, ¿si no vas a tirarme un granizado o a insultarme, qué estás haciendo hablando conmigo?"

"Voy a caminar el resto del día detrás tuyo para que nadie vea lo que se esconde debajo de esa pollera"

"Es una tanga pero eso no significa que tengas que protegerme. Sé agacharme sin mostrar lo que no quiero que los demás vean."

"Rachel, acabas de darme una imagen que mi mente no esta preparada para saber"

"Disculpa si te da asco."

"Oh, Berry. No me da asco para nada, pero no voy a comenzar a vomitar palabras para explicarte lo que quiero decir. Vamos, o vas a arruinar tu asistencia perfecta."

"¿Tenemos las mismas clases?"

"No, pero te voy a acompañar. Dame tus libros."

"Eso generalmente lo haría mi novio."

"Lo hago para que no se te sigan cayendo."

"Eso es lógico, pero, conociendo como comenzó mi día, estoy segura de que voy a ser capaz de tirar varias cosas más"

Y Rachel no mentía, mientras caminaban hacia el aula en donde ella tenía clases, se tropezó con sus propios pies unas tres veces, le tiró sin querer los libros a cuatro estudiantes que pasaron a su lado (agachándose por supuesto a levantar los objetos) y chocó contra 3 personas aún mirando hacia adelante.

* * *

><p>"Profesora Scott, necesito hablar con Quinn Fabray unos momentos." dijo Santana interrumpiendo la clase de álgebra en donde la rubia estaba haciendo unos ejercicios.<p>

"De acuerdo, López" dijo la profesora, que no tenía otra opción ya que estaba hablando con la capitana de las porristas. "Fabray, puedes salir a hablar con Santana"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la rubia en el pasillo.

"Ven, Brittany nos está esperando en el vestuario de las Cheerios."

"A Sue no le va a gustar"

"Sue está pasando unas vacaciones mentales en marte, si uno la observa detenidamente el día de hoy, así que no creo que tenga problema alguno."

Cuando llegaron al vestuario, Brittany se movía por toda la habitación bailando y cantando.

"Supongo que esto es para hablar de la operación...¿cómo era?" preguntó Quinn sentándose en uno de los bancos.

"Operación para ganar el corazón (y el cuerpo) de Rachel Barbra Berry por toda la eternidad y sin arrepentimientos" dijo Brittany "Mi idea del nombre es genial, cada vez que lo digo lo afirmo."

"Tendrías que haberme dicho que ese nombre era idea de ella." dijo Quinn mirando a la latina que estaba haciendo algo con su iPhone

"Si, también fue idea de ella grabar la conversación, cualquier conversación que tuviera con Rachel, por si yo cometía algún tipo de error y así poder repasar lo que dije." dijo Santana encontrando la grabación de esa mañana. "Esta mañana tuve mi primer encuentro con ella, y no cometí ningún error, pero en cierta forma fue interesante. Así que me gustaría que escuchen."

"¿No podías esperar hasta el próximo recreo?" preguntó Quinn

"No, shhhh, Quinn. Rachel hoy necesita un caballero, en este caso caballera, durante el día torpe que tiene" dijo Brittany sentándose en el piso y poniendo ambas manos bajo su barbilla para escuchar.

Santana puso play y la conversación desde que se encontró esa mañana con la diva llenó cada espacio del vestuario.

"¿Puedes poner de nuevo el último párrafo eterno antes de que la encontraras agachándose en el medio del pasillo y se pusieran a discutir sobre su ropa interior?" preguntó Quinn cuando terminaron de escuchar la conversación.

"Creo que si le hubiera preguntado el color de su tanga me lo hubiera dicho" dijo Santana volviendo hacia el punto que había pedido la ex capitana.

Volvieron a escuchar con detenimiento y Brittany comenzó a aplaudir.

"¡Le gustas San!" dijo cuando la latina puso pausa.

"¿Eso crees, B?" preguntó Santana poniéndose colorada

"Es obvio que ahí lo dice. Rachel mientras más nerviosa se pone, más se hunde y ahí dice que se siente atraída." dijo Quinn levantándose

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana

"Vuelvo a clase y estoy segura de que tu tienes que esperar a la damisela en peligro para que no le pase nada" dijo Quinn

"Pero...tenemos que analizar esto" dijo Santana señalando su celular

"Santana es obvio que le gustas. Ella lo dice. Ahora tienes que demostrarle que te gusta. No es tan complicado. Cada vez que digo que le gustas te pones colorada." dijo Quinn antes de salir del vestuario.

"Tienes que cantarle una canción en glee" dijo Brittany

"No creo que eso sea lo óptimo en esta situación, Britt" dijo Santana

"¿Optimus prime?" preguntó Brittany sin entender

"No, Britt. No creo que eso sea bueno. Finn va a estar presente y no quiero que salga diciendo cosas que no son ciertas." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo que estás haciendo esto para burlarte de Rachel antes de terminar la secundaria?" preguntó la rubia.

"Algo así" dijo Santana pensando.

En eso, el celular de la latina vibró anunciando un mensaje.

"_**Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, que es muy bueno como está llevándose esto a cabo, tengo que decirte que trates de mantenerlo entre pocas personas confiables y lejos de los oídos de Finn. Sabemos que quedó muy dolido por el rechazo de Rachel después del beso en las nacionales el año pasado y que constantemente está diciendo y haciendo cosas para llamar su atención. Además, si haces alguna movida al frente de él, va a pensar que Rachel lo está haciendo para estar con él y tu lo estás haciendo como una broma." Q**_

"**Por suerte tienes mensajes ilimitados conmigo, Fabray. Britt me estaba diciendo lo mismo" S**

"_**Ella es inteligente. Ahora, dejénme estudiar. Quiero ir a Yale" Q**_

"**Tu me escribiste, perra" S**

"¿Quinn dijo lo mismo que yo?" preguntó Brittany

"Si." dijo Santana

"Está por terminar el período. Ve con Rachel" dijo Brittany aplaudiendo.

"Nos vemos, Britt" dijo Santana corriendo hacia el aula en donde había dejado a la diva.

No alcanzó a llegar cuando vio pasar a una muy empapada Rachel Berry caminando hacia el baño más cercano, inmediatamente, la latina la frenó para saber que había pasado y Rachel temblando le pidió que la dejara en paz que quería ir al baño a quitarse el granizado.

Santana la siguió.

"Soy una idiota" dijo Rachel cuando entraron al cuarto de baño.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana. Le estaba gustando esto de poder hablar con Rachel.

"Me olvidé mi kit para los granizados al lado de la puerta de salida en mi casa." dijo la diva mirándose al espejo. "Y algo para cambiarme"

"Voy a traer mi bolso." dijo la latina dando media vuelta "Tengo ropa ahí, que puedes usar."

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel antes de que la latina saliera del baño "¿Tuviste algo que ver en esto?"

Santana dio media vuelta y caminó hasta Rachel, la hizo girar para que la mirara a los ojos y puso sus manos en los hombros de la diva.

"Es que...esta mañana yo hablé de mas y no quiero que te enojes más conmigo de lo que generalmente estás." dijo Rachel sin esperar que Santana hablara, mirando al piso.

"Rachel, no me molestó lo que dijiste esta mañana. Solo me distrajo un poco porque iba a dar la orden de que no te tiren más granizados." dijo Santana "No, no tengo nada que ver con esta lluvia de granizados que te tiraron. ¿Cuantos fueron? Puedo contar hasta tres colores"

"Fueron seis. ¿No te molestó?"

"No, al contrario. Me puso muy contenta saber que te sientes atraída hacia mi. Es lo que quiero porque yo me siento muy atraída hacia vos." dijo Santana

"Pensé que ibas a ser un poco más cruda" dijo la diva mirando a los ojos y los labios de la latina intermitentemente

"¿Cruda? Algo así como...¿quiero entrar en tus pantalones, mejor dicho tu pollera y hacerte gritar mi nombre por el resto de nuestras vidas?" preguntó Santana sonriendo un poco.

"¿El resto de nuestras vidas?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida por la elección de palabras.

"Berry..." dijo Santana suavemente "Sería una estúpida en negar que durante estos 3 años lo único que sentí hacia vos fue odio. Todo lo contrario. Eso puede ser demostrado por el simple hecho de que me comporté como un niño en el patio de juegos, tirando de las trenzas de la niña que me gusta. Sé, que es muy poco probable que me gane tu confianza en un par de horas, pero, hasta ese momento, quisiera estar a tu lado, siendo tu amiga, por lo menos."

"¿En serio quieres ser mi amiga?"

"Por supuesto"

"Me encantaría abrazarte ahora, pero no puedo, ya que estoy cubierta en granizado."

"Cierto. Voy a buscar la ropa."

* * *

><p>"Tengo que decirte, que no entiendo como te estás aguantando" dijo Quinn esa tarde en Glee, mientras esperaban al profesor Schuester, que como siempre, llegaba tarde. "Incluso yo estoy notando a Berry extremadamente atractiva en tus ropas"<p>

"Fabray, es mejor que saques esas ideas lésbicas que tienes en tu cabeza últimamente" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel que estaba moviéndose nerviosa en su silla bajo la mirada escrutadora de la latina. Y de Quinn. Y de Brittany que estaba a su lado y no dejaba de repetirle lo sexy que era con las ropas de Santana y que tenía que dejar de lado esos sweatters con animales porque no le hacían justicia al cuerpo digno de la revista Maxim que tenía.

Santana, observó detenidamente las piernas de Rachel en su jean, que aunque no le quedaba muy ajustado le hacían justicia, levantando un poco más el trasero de la diva (lo cual Santana no dejó de observar desde el momento en que salieron del baño luego de que la diva se haya cambiado). Quinn decía que la remera de Santana era lo mejor que podía llegar a tener puesto Rachel, ya que como le quedaba chica a la latina, a Rachel le quedaba justa y mostraba sus abdominales bien marcadas (algo que Santana tuvo que dejar de mirar porque, literalmente, había comenzado a babear en el momento en que la vio dentro de la remera blanca). Finn y Puck tampoco podían dejar de ver a Rachel, pero Puckerman se había dado cuenta de que Santana tenía algo que ver (y sabía lo que la latina sentía por la diva) así que comenzó a decirle cosas a Finn para distraerlo.

* * *

><p>Cuanto más pasaban los días y más tiempo juntas pasaban Rachel y Santana, más fuertes eran los sentimientos que una tenía hacia la otra. Pero, Santana le daba el espacio necesario a la diva para no presionarla. La operación era ganarla por toda la eternidad, no perderla por las hormonas. Además, sabía que todavía tenían Nueva York y como se habían hecho tan amigas, los padres de ambas chicas opinaron que lo mejor sería que vivan juntas, para abaratar los costos en la gran ciudad. Ninguna de las dos puso objeción a esto.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Cómo se lo pregunto Quinn?" <strong>

"_**¿Otra vez? ¡Son las...oh, son las 7 de la mañana! ¿Como le preguntas qué?" Q**_

"**Como le pregunto a Rachel si quiere ir a la graduación conmigo. Como mi pareja." S**

"_**No, no me voy a meter entre uds. No." Q**_

"**No es meterte entre nosotras. Es ayudarme" S**

"_**No, ni loca. La otra vez me pediste que la acompañe a elegir un vestido y me estuviste insultando tres días cuando te dije que es muy sexy y que si no estuviera enamorada de Britt se lo hubiera arrancado en el medio de la tienda y le hubiera hecho el amor ahí mismo. Así que no. Ya no ofrezco mi ayuda o consejo en este tema" Q**_

"**¿Tenías que recordarme eso? Eres una perra" S**

"_**Yo también te quiero, San" Q**_

"**Esta vez no fue con esa intención. Fue realmente un insulto" S**

"_**Si, realmente no me importa. Junta coraje y preguntale" Q**_

"**Te odio" S**

"_**Besos y suerte!" Q**_

"**Tengo uno o dos días para preguntarle. Estoy segura de que Finn va a querer hacer algún movimiento. Todavía quiere entrar bajo esas polleras." S**

"_**Finn no tiene ni una pizca de una oportunidad en un millón. Rachel, por si no lo notaste, solo te presta atención a vos." Q**_

"**Eso lo sé, pero si no le pregunto cuanto antes si quiere ir a la graduación conmigo, ella va a aceptar al primero que le pregunte. ¿Y si es Puckerman? No quiero compartir 9 meses con Rachel hormonal y un bebé después" S**

"_**Tus celos te superan. Tengo que irme. Y tu también. Entramos en pocos minutos a clases." Q**_

"**Te odio" S**

"_**Yo también" Q**_

* * *

><p>"Santana, Santana, Santana" dijo Rachel deteniéndose al lado de la latina (que consumía sus pensamientos hace meses).<p>

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel" repitió Santana mirando a la diva.

"¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo? Esta bien si no quieres que vayamos como pareja, pero podemos ir como amigas. Y realmente me gustaría ir contigo al baile de graduación. Sé que no es lo más conveniente para ti ir conmigo, por mi reputación y eso, pero creo que ya dejamos atrás ese momento. Además, sería la última vez que nos verían en esta escuela. Hasta la graduación misma. Pero ya no va a importar porque ya vamos a ser dos graduadas que dejan este agujero. ¿Quieres?" Rachel dijo esto jugando con el borde de su remera y mirando el piso. Preguntarle a Santana eso la ponía nerviosa y si la miraba, el monólogo iba a ser mucho más largo.

"Te odio, Berry" dijo Santana cariñosamente. El uso de su apellido, hizo que Rachel levantara la vista.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Santana estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa que Rachel había descubierto que solo le dedicaba a ella.

"Te odio porque yo quería preguntarte si querías ir al baile conmigo" dijo Santana acercándose más a la diva. Ya no le importaba (desde el día que comenzó la operación para ganar...etc si alguien la veía con Rachel o no). "Mi respuesta va a ser afirmativa, con una condición."

"¿Una condición?¿No te parece un poco mucho? Además, somos amigas. Es si o no. Porque si quieres ir con otra persona, lo entiendo. Además, sé que con el tiempo que pasó, tus sentimientos hacia mi pueden haber cambiado y eso lo entiendo. Pero como eres mi amiga, solo quería saber si querías ir conmigo."

"Rachel, la condición es simple."

"A ver, Santana, cual es la condición."

"¿Puedo besarte ahora? Hace meses que me vengo conteniendo, dandote tu espacio y ganándome tu confianza. Pero, solo quiero besarte"

"Oh..."

"..."

"Si, puedes besarme"

* * *

><p>Cinco años después...<p>

"Hola, soy Brittany. Soy la padrina de la novia. Bueno, de una de las novias. De la mas alta de las dos, lo que pasa que es que ninguna de las dos son muy altas que digamos, y Rachel hoy se puso tacos que hacen que, con los tacos que tiene Santana sean las dos iguales de altas. Así que, soy la padrina de Santana...no Quinn, padrina, no madrina, porque esa eres tú. Tú eres la madrina de Rachel, y como no hay novio no hay padrino, así que yo soy la padrina...¿me dejas seguir con el discurso? Deja de susurrarme en el oído. Gracias. Bueno, como quería decir antes de que mi novia mi interrumpiera. Conozco estas dos hace mucho y como no soy buena con las palabras, voy a ser corta. San, me alegro que la **"Operación para ganar el corazón (y el cuerpo) de Rachel Barbra Berry por toda la eternidad y sin arrepentimientos" **haya funcionado. Te mereces ser feliz al lado de ella. ¡Felicitaciones!" dijo Brittany levantando su copa y sentándose después de que todos los asistentes a la boda hubieran brindado.

"¿En serio, Santana?" preguntó Rachel mientras observaba como Quinn trataba de explicarle a Brittany que era la madrina de Santana y no la padrina.

"A mi no se me ocurrió el nombre. Fue a Brittany." dijo la latina defensivamente

"Si, pero..."

"Pero nada. Funcionó. Hoy te convertiste en mi esposa y nos queda la eternidad para comprobar que mis ideas pueden ir más allá de lo convencional."

"Me sorprende que no hayas ideado una "Operación para sacar a Finn el idiota del medio del camino y así conquistar a Berry""

"Oh, la hubiera ideado si ese día se hubiera acercado a tu persona."

"Hablando de ese día. ¿Por qué recibí anoche en el departamento dos cuadros enormes? Uno contiene tu uniforme de las porristas y el otro contiene el jean y la remera que me prestaste el día que nos hicimos amigas."

"Eso es fácil. Hay que mantener en el recuerdo el momento en que comenzó nuestra historia de amor. Es épica"

"¿Épica?"

"Si, Berry. Épica."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, además, vamos a tener alguna vez que contarles a nuestros hijos la historia. Y me pareció lo mejor."

"¿Hijos?"

"Esposa mía. Cierra la boca, deja de hablar y vuelve a abrirla cuando esté en contacto con la mía"

"Tienes suerte de que acepté ser tu esposa"

"Si no aceptabas iba a idear una "Operación para hacer a Rachel Barbra Berry mi esposa aunque ella no lo quiera""

"Tienes suerte de que te ame."

"Yo también te amo. Pero...¿puedo recibir ahora un beso de mi esposa?"

"Puedes."


	5. Interrogatorio

_Buenas, acá dejo otro capítulo que va a ser el último hasta que termina Nada es lo que parece...que ya se termina, :(_

_**G**_

__Algo sobre el one shot: está ubicado en el futuro y es un poco AU. No existe Jesse St. James.

_Glee no me pertenece, los errores si._

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogatorio<strong>

******(Ó Vi una maldita supernova)**

La cámara se movió, hasta encuadrar a una rubia alta, con algunos rasgos de madurez, pero con unos ojos de un azul brillante que gritaban inocencia, y una sonrisa que lo acompañaba.

"¿Estás lista Brittany?" preguntó una voz en off

"¿Lista?¿Esto lo va a ver Lord Tubbington tercero? Porque necesito que lo vea" dijo la rubia, que ahora ya todos los que estaban viendo la filmación, sabían que se llamaba Brittany

"¿Cómo comenzó todo?" preguntó nuevamente la voz en off

"Dicen que el mundo comenzó de una explosión..." dijo Brittany sorprendida con la pregunta

"No, Brittany. De lo que hablamos, ¿Recuerdas?" preguntó la voz en off

"No...ohhh...ooooohhhh" dijo Brittany dándose cuenta. "Si, lo recuerdo. Bueno...todo comenzó como si lo hubiera estado recordando ayer"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, porque ayer lo estuve recordando"

"¿Cómo comenzó?"

"Algunos van a decir que comenzaron a ver las señales en nuestro segundo año en glee, pero no fue así. Fue antes, después de las primeras seccionales en las que todos participamos"

"¿En las que dejaste que Sue le diera la lista de canciones a los demás coros?"

"No me caes bien. Tenías que recordar eso. Pero si, esas seccionales. Rachel le dijo a Santana que creía en ella, y a Sanny nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Así que Sanny ese día no se separó mucho de Rachel, aunque ésta última no se diera cuenta. Tenía una misión, nunca hay que meterse entre Rachel y su misión."

"¿Cuál era su misión?"

"Hacer de Quinn Fabray, Santana López y Brittany Pierce sus amigas. Aunque eso significara que se tuvieran que ver en secreto, Rachel quería amigas."

"¿Cómo sabías eso, Brittany?"

"Yo vivía al lado de Rachel y muchas veces la veía llorar en su cuarto. Hasta que me había cansado, unos meses antes de esas seccionales y comencé a trepar por su ventana y hablábamos."

"¿Hablaban?"

"Si, puedo decir orgullosa que para ese entonces yo ya era amiga de Rachel"

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Qué pasó con Santana?"

"Ah, bueno, Sanny la seguía como un halcón a su presa. A veces se me acercaba y me preguntaba como Rachel podía haberle creído cuando ella siempre fue tan mala con la diva. Le encantaba decirle diva."

"¿Entonces?"

"El infierno explotó esa noche cuando volvíamos en el colectivo a Lima."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Rachel se acercó a Quinn que estaba sentada detrás nuestro y escuchamos toda la conversación."

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó una tímida, extrañamente, Rachel Berry.<em>

"_¿Qué deseas, Berry?" preguntó Quinn sin veneno en la voz._

"_¿Puedo sentarme?" _

"_Sientate."_

"_Quinn, me siento muy mal por lo que hice. Sé que no tendría que haberle dicho a Finn la verdad sobre la paternidad del bebé" _

"_Berry, te dije que no estoy enojada contigo."_

"_Quería ofrecerte una solución, Quinn"_

"_¿Qué puedes ofrecerme, Rachel?"_

"_Me gustaría, si es de tu agrado, que vengas a vivir conmigo. Sé que es probable que me digas que no y que probablemente estás pensando que soy una loca por pedirlo. Pero lo estoy haciendo para ayudarte y para ayudar a Noah. Sé que él no tiene mucho lugar en la casa y..."_

"_Berry, espera. En todo caso que acepte, ¿dónde voy a dormir?" _

"_En una cama" _

"_¿Cama real o armada a las corridas?"_

"_Real, Quinn."_

"_¿Tus padres que dicen de esto?" _

"_Por eso no debes preocuparte. Ellos están constantemente de viaje, pero ya les había hablado del tema y no tienen problema alguno en que te quedes a vivir conmigo"_

"_¿Puedo comer carne?"_

"_Incluso puedes comer bacon. Debido a ciertas cirscunstancias dejé hace mucho mi dieta vegana, así que puedes comer lo que quieras"_

"_¿Tengo que escucharte cantar todos los días?" _

"_Por supuesto que no. Yo cantó en el sótano o en mi habitación y ambos están hechos a prueba de sonidos. No vas a escucharme cantar a no ser que entres justo en una de esas dos habitaciones cuando yo esté dentro cantando."_

"_Entonces acepto."_

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Si, Berry. Acepto"_

"_Gracias Quinn. Prometo, además, no molestarte demasiado"_

"_No hagas que me arrepienta, Berry. Ya puedes soltarme"_

"_Disculpa, es que me emocioné."_

"_Por hoy te lo dejo pasar"_

* * *

><p>"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó la voz en off<p>

"San se volvió más mala. Como ahora era capitana de las porristas, necesitaba alguna forma de llamar la atención de Rachel. Sigo insintiéndole que esa noche vi una lágrima mientras escuchaba hablar a Rachel y a Quinn."

"¿Lágrimas en los ojos de Santana?"

"Si le preguntas, te va a decir que no"

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Bueno, San se volvió más mala con Rachel e hizo de todo lo que podía hacer para llamar su atención"

"¿Rachel?"

"Rachel soportó todo como una dama. Era impresionanta. San a veces le tiraba cuatro o cinco granizados por día. O le mostraba a todos fotos de su noche con Finn"

"¿Y ésto lastimó a Rachel?"

"Oh, no, lo que pasa es que para ese entonces, nosotras todavía no sabíamos lo que Quinn y Rachel habían hablado"

"¿Qué habían hablado?"

"Todo a su tiempo" dijo Brittany sonriendo

* * *

><p>"Rachel y Quinn habían hablado mucho la primer semana en que Quinn comenzó a vivir con ella." dijo Noah Puckerman a la cámara. Su mowhawk ya no estaba más en su cabeza y su pelo era mantenido bien al ras.<p>

"¿De qué habían hablado?"

"Primero, hablaron de lo que sentía Rachel por Finn" dijo Noah.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Ellas me pidieron de testigo"

"¿Y aceptaste?"

"Por supuesto. Existían solo dos opciones con esas dos en aquella época. O terminaba en un baño de sangre o terminaban teniendo sexo al frente tuyo. Muchas veces casi pasa lo último, pero mi princesa siempre se frenaba. Uno se dio cuenta mucho tiempo después."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿No te parece que estás apurando el interrogatorio?"

"¿Lo siento?"

"No hay problema."

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con respecto a Finn?" preguntó Quinn sentada en un costado de la mesa, con Rachel al frente y Noah haciendo de juez y testigo en la punta.<em>

"_Nada." respondió la diva"_

"_¿Te das cuenta de que cuando él se entere de que estoy viviendo contigo va a enojarse, y mucho?" preguntó la rubia_

"_Que lo haga. Más allá de lo que uds. le hicieron, que desde que sé la verdad de lo que pasó esa noche, puedo decir que fue un juego de niños y ninguno de los dos es culpable, salvo un poco Noah, porque era el más experimentado..."_

"_¡Ey! Estoy presente" dijo el aludido_

"_No me importa, es la verdad" dijo Rachel "él no tenía porque echarte de su casa, Quinn. Eso, si, fue realmente una mala actitud. Y me sorprende de Carol, también. Así que cuando me enteré que te echó de su casa, dejé a Finn y mi "enamoramiento" en el pasado" _

"_Como juez, interrumpo para preguntar. Rachel, ¿por qué hiciste comillas en la palabra enamoramiento?" dijo Puck_

"_¿Tengo que contestar?" preguntó la diva_

"_Si." dijo Quinn_

"_Van a creer que soy patética" dijo Rachel_

"_Pruebanos" dijo Quinn_

"_Finn fue el único que fue amable conmigo desde que empezó este año. Realmente, a veces no sé si estuve enamorada de él o fue esa forma de ser de él que me hizo creer que estaba enamorada. Siento mucho haberlo perseguido mientras estaba contigo Quinn. Realmente. Y me pregunto, ¿si estaba enamorada de él, se tiene que sentir tan mal lastimar a dos personas que no tienen nada que ver? La respuesta es no." dijo Rachel_

"_Te estuvimos subestimando, Berry" dijo Quinn "Quizás también parte de eso sea mi culpa. Yo hice tu vida muy difícil en esos pasillos" _

"_Ya quedó todo en el pasado." dijo Rachel "¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?" _

"_De acuerdo."_

* * *

><p>"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó la voz en off que ahora enfocaba a otro par de ojos verdes.<p>

"Santana se convirtió, por un par de meses, en el demonio en persona."

"¿Cómo así, Kurt?"

"Al notar como la relación entre Quinn y Rachel dejaba de ser hostil, para comenzar a ser amigable, Santana se convertía más y más en la hostilidad en persona. Con cualquiera. Pero sobre todo con Rachel."

"¿Ejemplos?"

"Bueno, supongo que ya sabrás de los cuatro o cinco granizados diarios."

"Si."

"Rachel, también aceptaba los granizados que Santana ordenaba para Quinn. Aparecía siempre. Quinn estuvo seca todo ese semestre de granizados y Rachel los recibió con orgullo, uno por uno. A lo cual, la suma de granizados era en realidad, un promedio de 8 por día. No muchos tenían las agallas de tirarle un granizado a una mujer embarazada. Ni siquiera Santana, ella los ordenaba. A Rachel si, a ella siempre le tiraba los granizados."

"¿Cuánto duró esto?"

"Hasta el día en que Santana cruzó una línea"

"¿Qué línea?"

"Nadie lo supo, supongo que habrá sido una línea personal."

"¿Qué sucedió? Si es que estabas ahí para contarlo"

"Claro, como olvidarlo. Fue en plena reunión de glee."

* * *

><p>"<em>Fabray, imagino que debes estar cansada de presenciar rituales satánicos en la casa de Berry" dijo Santana entrando en glee. "Es por eso, que tienes permitido venir a quedarte en mi casa de ahora en más" <em>

"_¿Por qué haría eso, Santana? Con Rachel lo pasó genial. Realmente." dijo Quinn indiferente_

"_Si, pero estás evitando que Berry corra detrás de Finn. ¿No te da asco en pensar en ese chico todavía?" dijo Santana parándose al frente de la rubia y de la diva_

"_No pienso más en Finn y Rachel tampoco" dijo Quinn muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo. _

"_Si, claro. Bueno, pues debo decirte que él tampoco piensa en uds. dos. Eso quedó demostrado la otra noche, cuando me hacía el amor." dijo Santana altiva_

"_Espero que haya sido satisfactorio, Santana" dijo Rachel_

"_No te pedí tu opinión, Berry." dijo Santana_

"_Lo siento" dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza_

"_Santana, si puedes, déjanos solas" dijo Quinn levantándose_

"_¿Cómo es que quieres pasar tiempo con ella, Q? Sus padres no la quieren, no tiene ningún amigo, y sobre todo, ni siquiera sabe quien es su madre, porque si lo sabría estoy segura de que su madre la rechazaría en el momento de conocerla, al ver como se viste" dijo Santana a los gritos_

"_¡Santana!" se escuchó salir de la boca de las dos rubias. Quinn y Brittany ahora estaban parada una al lado de la otra, mirando a la latina con enojo. Santana, miró a Brittany, después a Quinn, para apoyar su mirada en la figura de Rachel. Le pareció por un momento que se había hecho más pequeña, si es que eso era posible. Había subido sus piernas a la silla y abrazaba sus rodillas, mientras lloraba. Santana sintió dentro de ella, que algo se rompía en miles y miles de pedazos y estaba viendo a la única persona que podía repararlo, pero que probablemente no quisiera._

"_¡Oh, mierda! Rachel, Rachel lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, Rachel. Dí algo. Dí que me perdonas. Rachel. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. No sé que vino hacia mí, no quería decirlo, Rachel, por favor. Rachel" comenzó a suplicar Santana mientras veía como las lágrimas de la diva caían libremente. Algo húmedo y caliente tambíén caía por las mejillas de la latina, pero quería arreglar el problema antes de pensar en averiguar que era._

"_Santana, aléjate de Rachel en este instante. Con las manos en alto y la boca cerrada" dijo Noah acercándose detrás de la latina, que sin darse cuenta se había agachado al frente de la diva tratando de hacer contacto visual._

"_No, Puckerman, tengo que arreglar esto." dijo Santana con convicción en su voz._

"_No vas a arreglar nada. Por lo menos no ahora. Se ve que Rachel no quiere hablar con nadie, así que me la llevo" dijo Noah sacando a la latina del medio y levantando a la diva._

"_No, Puck. Deja que le explique, deja que..."_

"_¿Que qué, Santana?" gritó Noah dándose vuelta con la diva en brazos. "Ahora no le vas a explicar nada" _

"_Es cierto, San" dijo Brittany parándose al lado de la latina. "Ni siquiera tu sabes porque le dijiste eso" _

"_Britt" dijo Santana entre lágrimas._

_Noah se fue con Rachel en brazos, seguidas de Quinn y Brittany. Santana se quedó sola, parada en el medio del salón del coro._

* * *

><p>"¿Y qué pasó, Brittany?" preguntó la voz en off<p>

"¿Eh?" preguntó la rubia llorando

"¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué lloras?"

"Me hace muy mal recordar ese día. San estaba enojada, después estaba llorando, después Rachel estaba callada. Es terrorífico ver a Rachel callada"

"Me imagino."

"No, no te imaginas. Una cosa es verla callada, cuando sus ojos hablan por ella. Pero otra cosa es cuando parece un robot"

"¿Un robot?"

"Si. Incluso la guiabas hacia afuera, cuando llovía a cántaros y ella te seguía. Siempre y cuando la tomaras de la mano. Pensaba que era mi muñeca, hasta que Quinn me retó."

"¿Qué límite cruzó Santana ese día?"

"Santana no salió del estado ese día, así que no cruzó ningún límite"

"No, Britt. ¿Qué hizo que Santana cambiara después de ese día?"

"Ahhh, ese día se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Rachel"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, y que todo lo que hacía era por celos"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, así que desde ese día intentó reparar todo el daño que había causado"

"Eso es bueno."

"No mucho. No sabes lo que es tratar de reparar el daño en McKinley. Esa gente utiliza cualquier cosa para destruir a alguien."

"¿Cómo así?"

"Si, San desde ese día prohibió los granizados en contra de Rachel y Quinn, pero nadie le hizo caso. Así que San comenzó a recibirlos, sobre todos los que iban hacia Rachel. Se paraba al frente como un caballero en brillante armadura."

"¿Y Rachel?"

"Rachel no le habló durante un mes, más o menos, hasta que hicimos a gaga"

"¿A gaga?"

"Si, Lady Gaga"

"¿Qué pasó ahí?"

"Rachel encontró algo que no sabía que estaba cerca"

"¿Y cómo lo supiste?"

"Estábamos con San espiando por la ventana de mi habitación a Rachel cuando la escuchamos que llamaba a Quinn. Si tenía la ventana abierta, podíamos escuchar todo"

"¿Y qué escucharon?"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿No te parece que Puckerman pasa incontables horas dentro de esa casa? ¿Con cuál de las dos crees que se esté acostando?" dijo Santana mirando como en la habitación del frente, Rachel, Quinn y Puck, hablaban. Bueno, Rachel hablaba y les mostraba un papel, mientras daba saltitos.<em>

"_Shhh, San, que no me dejas escuchar" dijo Brittany sacando la cabeza por la ventana para ver si así podía escuchar algo_

"_Brittany" dijo Santana en voz más fuerte de la tuvo intención, los tres adolescentes de la casa de al lado levantaron la vista y vieron a las dos porristas en la ventana_

"_¡Hola!" dijo Brittany saludando con la mano. Los tres solo las miraron un segundo más, aunque a Santana le pareció que Rachel la miró un poco más de tiempo e incluso, después le dijo a Brittany que le parecía que había sonreído._

"_No me gusta como me mira" dijo Santana, sin especificarle a Brittany de quien hablaba. Hacia un mes que no dejaba de hablar de Rachel._

"_Ya va a pasar, San" dijo Brittany_

"_Creo que recién casi me sonríe" dijo Santana_

"_Eso espero" dijo Brittany tirándose en la cama porque las personas a las que estaban espiando dejaron la habitación._

* * *

><p>"No me sorprende que Brittany te haya contado eso. En realidad, esa noche en particular, Rachel habló en voz baja" dijo Noah mirando a la voz en off.<p>

"¿Por qué?"

"Había descubierto el nombre de su madre"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, Rachel sabía que sus padres habían alquilado un vientre y que había un contrato. Los Berrys, son personas muy amables, muy buenas, no me malentiendas, pero un poco descuidadas."

"¿Cómo?"

"Dejaron una copia del contrato de adopción de Rachel en la caja fuerte que había en la oficina de Leroy. Y Rachel, descubrió la clave enseguida. Era su cumpleaños. Después de que ellos se enteraron que Rachel había abierto la caja fuerte, cambiaron la clave."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Bueno, Rachel leyó el contrato y se enteró el nombre de su mamá. Shelby Corcoran. Así que la googleó, con Quinn y conmigo, esa noche. Después del incidente con Santana y Brittany. Descubrió que era la directora de nuestra competencia, Vocal Adrenaline y fue a hablar con ella. Por supuesto, yo, fui detrás de ella. No podía dejar a mi princesa sola ante una desconocida."

"Era su madre, no su desconocida"

"Oh, no. En ese entonces era una desconocida"

* * *

><p>"<em>Quisiera hablar con Shelby Corcoran" dijo Rachel al guardia de seguridad de Carmel<em>

"_¿Puedo decirle quien la busca y por qué?" preguntó el musculoso hombre afroamericano mirando sospechosamente a Noah_

"_Si, dígale que Rachel Berry, ella va a saber el porque" dijo la diva despacio. Le había tomado una semana juntar el coraje para viajar hasta Carmel._

"_No entiendo que haces aquí, Noah" dijo cuando el guardia de seguridad se fue a buscar a Shelby_

"_Estoy de tu guardaespaldas" dijo él_

"_Voy a hablar con ella a solas"_

"_Está bien"_

"_Srta. Berry, dice la srta. Corcoran que la espere en su oficina. Sola." dijo el guardia regresando_

"_Gracias. Noah se queda aquí con ud." dijo Rachel "Aprende algo ya que estás, Noah"_

* * *

><p>"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó la voz en off<p>

"¿Cómo que qué pasó? Hablaron" respondió Noah

"Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿de qué hablaron?"

"Eso solo lo saben ellas dos"

"¿Nadie más?"

"Puede existir una sola persona que sepa de que hablaron ese día esas dos, pero realmente, está en tus agallas preguntarle o no."

"¿Cómo quedaron entonces las cosas entre Rachel y Shelby? Y sigo preguntando esto, porque sé de quien me estás hablando"

"¿Da miedo, verdad? Quedaron bien. Comenzaron a hablarse una vez por semana durante más de un año."

"¿Y que pasó mientras tanto?"

"El desastre"

"¿Cómo?"

"La batalla campal de una latina enamorada y una rubia enamorada. Ambas de la misma persona"

"No entiendo."

"No es a mi a quien tienes que preguntarle"

* * *

><p>"Oh, ese segundo año de glee, fue feo." dijo Brittany mirando a su derecha<p>

"¿Feo?" preguntó la voz en off

"Fue una locura."

"¿Por qué?"

"Quinn ese verano apareció en mi casa, una tarde. Ya había vuelto a vivir con su madre y Shelby, la mamá de Rachel había adoptado a Beth

"¿Adoptado a Beth?"

* * *

><p>"Si, todos creímos que iba a existir un gran drama por eso. Pero muchos nos habíamos acercado a Rachel después de las palabras de Santana. Así que sabíamos que ella fue la que le había dicho a Shelby que adoptara a Beth. Sabía que la bebé iba a ser feliz con ella y que Quinn se iba a sentir tranquila" dijo Kurt<p>

"¿Y que pasó?" preguntó la voz en off

"Se vino el infierno en McKinley al año siguiente"

* * *

><p>"Insisto, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer" dijo Brittany<p>

"Entonces, cuentalo" dijo la voz en off.

"Primero tengo que volver a ese verano."

"¿Qué pasó ese verano?"

"Quinn volvió a juntarse con Santana y conmigo. De paso, visitaba a Rachel porque ella había vuelto a vivir con su mamá"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Cuáles son tus planes para este año, Quinn?" preguntó Brittany mientras miraba a Santana que se subía a una silla para ver si podía ver a Rachel nadando en la pileta, en la casa de al lado.<em>

"_¿Qué está haciendo Santana?" preguntó Quinn_

"_Yo hice una pregunta primero, Quinn" dijo Brittany _

"_Voy a volver a las porristas. Quiero volver a tener poder dentro de ese colegio" dijo Quinn mirando a Santana_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Brittany_

"_Quiero estar con alguien y va a ser mal visto" dijo Quinn. "Ahora, responde mi pregunta"_

"_Está tratando de ver a Rachel" dijo Brittany_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn_

"_Está enamorada de ella" dijo Brittany_

_Quinn inmediatamente salió del agua y se encaminó hacia la latina, la agarró de la cintura y la bajó bruscamente de la silla._

"_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Quinn?" preguntó Santana enojada_

"_No intentes espiar a Rachel" dijo Quinn_

"_No estoy intentando espiarla. Estoy viendo a ver si sale para ir a nadar a la piscina y así invitarla a que venga a la casa de Brittany" dijo Santana_

"_No estás haciendo eso. Seguramente estás buscando alguna forma para humillarla cuando comiencen de nuevo las clases" dijo Quinn_

"_¿En serio me crees tan perra?" preguntó Santana a los gritos_

"_Si. Deja a Rachel en paz." dijo Quinn_

"_¿Qué te importa? Sé que es tu amiga, pero que importa si estoy espiándola o no. No le estoy haciendo daño" dijo Santana _

"_Le dije que estás enamorada de Rachel" dijo Brittany quien se había acercado cuando empezaron los gritos_

"_Por eso me importa" dijo Quinn_

"_¿Por qué, Quinn? No entiendo porque te importa" preguntó Santana_

"_¡Porque yo también estoy enamorada de ella!" gritó Quinn_

* * *

><p>"Por suerte Rachel ese día no estaba en su casa, porque sino hubiera escuchado todos los gritos" dijo Brittany. "Pero fue el último día de paz que tuve durante más de un año."<p>

"¿Por qué?"

"Las dos venían a mi casa y se quejaban de lo que la otra había hecho. Incluso, cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y evitaba meterse en el medio de esas dos, las dos se volvían más y más violentas en contra de la otra"

"¿Cómo así?"

"Primero eran rumores. Una esparcía un rumor en contra de la otra, y la otra respondía con otro rumor. Después, Quinn le dijo a Sue que Santana se había operado de las gemelas"

"¿Las gemelas?"

"Si, los pechos. Esto hizo que Quinn sea de nuevo capitana de las porristas y Santana pasara al fondo de la pirámide. Se empezaron a pelear en medio del pasillo, casi al frente de Rachel. Y gritaban "Es mía" "Es mía" todos pensaron que hablaban de la capitanía. Pero yo sabía que hablaban de Rachel."

* * *

><p>"Después, hubo un mes de constante lluvia de granizados. Llegó hasta el punto en que Figgins decidió prohibirlos, pero para entonces ya había pasado un mes" contó Noah. "Quinn le enviaba granizados a Santana y Santana a Quinn. Era un ir y venir. Mientras tanto, Rachel miraba desde el costado toda la pelea sin entender nada. Nada de nada. Y yo tampoco entendía demasiado."<p>

"¿En algún momento paró?"

"Oh, no. Quinn consiguió que el nuevo chico de la escuela se interesara en ella. Así que comenzó una relación con él, pero siguió acosando verbalmente a Santana cada vez que pudo. Incluso, le dio a Jacob Ben Israel una grabación de una de mis fiestas, en donde Santana confesaba, medio borracha, que estaba enamorada de Rachel. Lamentablemente eso no ayudó a su popularidad y sus padres, no sé como se enteraron y la echaron de la casa."

"¿Y a dónde fue a parar?"

"Al único lugar a donde podía ir a parar."

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel mientras caminaba hacia su puerta de entrada, en donde había una figura acurrucada. <em>

"_Hola" dijo Santana levantándose despacio_

"_¿Qué pasó, Santana?" preguntó Rachel, notando que la latina estaba llorando._

"_Mis padres me echaron, Rachel. No sabía a donde ir." dijo Santana_

"_¿Te echaron?¿Por qué eres lesbiana?" preguntó Rachel abriendo la puerta de su casa_

"_Si."_

"_Puedes quedarte aquí" dijo Rachel _

"_Supongo que si lo sabes es porque viste el video" dijo Santana siguiendo a la diva al interior de la casa_

"_Si."_

"_Rachel, yo..." _

"_No vamos a hablar de eso, Santana. No esta noche, por lo menos. Sé que hoy no fue un gran día para vos. ¿Estás bien?" _

"_No mucho. Pero voy a estarlo"_

"_¿Quieres comer algo?" _

"_¿Tienes algo caliente?"_

"_Puedo hacer una sopa"_

"_Eso sería genial"_

* * *

><p>"Aunque, si le preguntas a Santana, va a negar que estaba llorando cuando la encontré en la puerta de mi casa." dijo Rachel Berry "Siempre va a negar que lloró en alguna oportunidad"<p>

"¿Cómo fue convivir con dos de tus mayores torturadoras?"

"Oh, no creo en los rencores. Además, las dos me necesitaron, en distintos momentos, pero lo hicieron. Y las dos se arrepintieron. ¿Para qué seguir pensando en eso?"

"¿Cómo fueron las cosas desde ahí?"

"Fueron terribles. Quinn se enteró de que Santana estaba quedándose en mi casa, y no sintió ningún remordimiento al saber que era por su culpa por la cual la habían echado de la casa de los López"

"¿Terribles en qué sentido?"

"Quinn creía que la estaba traicionando al haber permitido que Santana se quede en mi casa"

"¿Y la estabas traicionando?"

"No estaba traicionando a nadie, pero Quinn tardó en darse cuenta. Yo estaba soltera, no estaba ni con Santana, ni con Quinn. No estaba traicionando a nadie. Pero Quinn no lo veía así, y sus celos la llevaron a niveles insospechados."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Renunciar a glee para tirar a Brittany por un cañón, solo porque sabía que iba a lastimar a Santana. Intentar volver con Finn para hacerme daño. Incluso, en una fiesta, intentó besar a Santana al frente mío"

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Santana le dio una cachetada tremenda. Tan fuerte fue, que Quinn estuvo una semana con los dedos de Santana marcados en su cara. Intenté acercarme a Quinn después de eso, pero me costó. Igualmente lo logré. Solo quería a mi amiga de nuevo"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Quinn?" preguntó Rachel entrando en la habitación de la rubia. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta y Quinn no había buscado venganza, todavía, por la cachetada de Santana.<em>

"_¿Qué buscas aquí, Rachel? ¿No tendrías que estar con tu novia?" preguntó Quinn con veneno y dolor en su voz._

"_No tengo novia Quinn. Y eso lo sabes muy bien pero no lo quieres ver." dijo Rachel sentándose en el piso al lado de la cama_

"_Extraño esas noches en tu casa, en donde hablábamos de todo y de todos" _

"_Yo también las extraño, Quinn. Pero ya no vas más a visitarme, siquiera"_

"_Ella está ahí"_

"_No podía dejarla en la calle"_

"_Tiene a Brittany"_

"_Sabes que si busco mi ayuda por algo es"_

"_Si, pero..."_

"_Quinn, por favor. Detén esto. Es una guerra sin sentido"_

"_¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Rachel? Tú eres algo por lo que vale la pena luchar"_

"_Quinn, ¿estás segura que estás enamorada de mi?"_

"_Por supuesto, ¿por qué preguntas eso, Rachel? ¿Todavía desconfías de mi?" _

"_No, pregunto porque si te pones a pensar, es como cuando yo perseguía a Finn y me confesaste una vez que realmente nunca estuviste enamorada de él."_

"_¿Puedes dejarme sola, Rachel?"_

"_Quinn."_

"_Déjame sola, Rachel" _

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo acá y con la cámara encendida?" preguntó Quinn Fabray, en traje de negocios. Ya estaba oscureciendo y por fin ella podía volver a su casa.<p>

"Vine con la cámara encendida porque sé que es la única forma en que me permitas entrar" dijo la voz en off

"Está bien" dijo Quinn dejando pasar a la cámara

"¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó la rubia cuando ya estaban sentados en el living

"Rachel me contó que ella se acercó a vos después de una fiesta en la que Santana te pegó una cachetada porque intentaste besarla"

"Rachel tiene buena memoria."

"¿Qué pasó después de eso?"

"Después de eso, no podía soportar la verdad en las palabras de esa diva. No me mires así ofendido, sabes bien que es una diva. Rachel tenía mucha verdad en esas palabras, pero ya había llegado muy lejos en mi cruzada por ganar su corazón y pensé que era tarde para echarme atrás" dijo Quinn "Lastimé mucho a Sam, engañándolo con Finn, pensé que si ganaba la corona de reina de la promoción, tal vez, Rachel me prestaría más atención. Que equivocada estaba cuando el que la ganó fue Kurt. Y se lo merecía. Esa noche le heché toda la culpa a Rachel y le pegué una cachetada. Ahí me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo mal, y me encerré a pensar. Hablé con Rachel cuando estábamos en Nueva York y ella había regresado de una cita con Finn, en donde lo había rechazado"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Rachel?¿Estás bien?" preguntó Quinn escuchando que la diva estaba en el baño.<em>

"_Quinn, si, estoy bien, pasa. Me estoy sacando el maquillaje" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta del baño._

"_¿Cómo fue?" preguntó Quinn sentándose en el borde de la bañera_

"_Ese chico cree que yo sigo enamorada de él. Que nunca dejé de hacerlo" _

"_¿Y?"_

"_No lo estoy, Quinn. Hace mucho que no siento nada por él."_

"_¿Podemos hablar?" _

"_¿No estamos haciendo eso?"_

"_De nuestra última conversación"_

"_¿Qué sucede con eso?"_

"_Tenías razón"_

"_Siempre tengo la razón, Quinn. Solo que el resto del mundo no se da cuenta" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de la rubia y sonriendo_

"_Pero no sé si es que confundí el amor con amistad, Rachel" dijo Quinn apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la diva_

"_Yo creo que si." _

"_Nunca tuve una amiga tan real como tú, Rachel y eso fue lo que me confundió. Poder hablar con alguien de temas que nunca hablé ni con Brittany ni con Santana, era algo que me llenaba de placer, al notar que siempre me escuchaste y nunca me juzgaste" _

"_Quinn..."_

"_No Rachel, déjame terminar. Porque quiero que esto termine hoy. Cometí muchos errores desde que me fui de tu casa. Muchísimos. Y el que más me duele es el haberte pegado. Y esa guerra con Santana. Igualmente, vales la pena, Rachel. Por eso creo que si una de las dos no se echa para atrás, va a seguir escalándose. Y prefiero renunciar ahora, antes de que sucedan peores cosas."_

"_Ya tienen a todo el cuerpo estudiantil y a todos los profesores atemorizados. ¿Qué más puede suceder?" preguntó Rachel riendo_

"_Pueden suceder muchas cosas peores. Pero Sue no está atemorizada" _

"_Sue está feliz. No tiene que hacer muchas cosas para hacer quedar mal a Schuester, solo meterlas a uds. dos en una habitación, con globos llenos de pintura, para que él después quede ridiculizado" _

"_No puedes negar que Santana y yo peleando por vos no fue divertido"_

"_No lo fue. Yo siempre estuve en el medio del fuego cruzado"_

"_Y Santana siempre te sacó del camino"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir, Quinn?"_

"_Que es hora de que tú también abras los ojos"_

* * *

><p>"¿Qué quiso decir Quinn con qué vos también abras los ojos?" preguntó la voz en off a Rachel<p>

"Todavía me lo estoy preguntando" respondió la diva

"Pasaron ¿cuántos años?"

"Cinco. Pero no soy tan inteligente como todos creen"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"Me quedaron unas dudas. ¿Qué se dijo en la primer conversación que tuviste con Shelby?"

"Te vas a seguir quedando con la duda"

"¿Qué pasó después de la charla con Quinn?"

"El desastre de las nacionales y el beso de Finn"

"¿El beso de Finn?"

"Si, estábamos cantando y me besó, en el escenario. Eso nos quitó puntos. La que peor reaccionó fue Santana. Casi me mata. Cuando volvimos a Lima y viviendo juntas, no me habló por una semana, hasta que se enteró de lo que yo le había hecho a Finn, entre el momento que publicaron los resultados y el momento en que Santana me atacó en la habitación."

* * *

><p>"<em>Rachel, Rachel, hablemos de esto" dijo Finn siguiendo a la diva al ascensor.<em>

"_No, Finn. Arruinaste todo" dijo Rachel rogando que la puerta se cerrara antes de que él llegara al ascensor, pero no tenía tanta suerte ese día._

"_Rachel, por favor. Yo te amo, tu me amas" _

"_Lo dejaste bien en claro estos años, Finn" _

"_Por favor, Rachel. Dame una nueva oportunidad" dijo Finn poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la diva_

"_No me toques, Finn"_

"_Rachel"_

"_Te dije que no me toques. Arruinaste nuestra oportunidad de estar entre los diez mejores. No tienes derecho a tocarme" _

"_En el escenario no dijiste nada" _

"_¿Eres estúpido, Finn? Por supuesto que no iba a decir nada en el escenario, aunque ganas no me faltaron, y no me faltan. ¿Por qué crees que desde que cantamos me mantengo alejada de ti?"_

"_Rachel, tu me amas"_

"_No te amo y no me toques" repitió la diva pegándole una patada en la entrepierna y cerrando su mano derecha para estrellarla contra el rostro de Finn. "Nunca más me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra estando solos, Finn. Nunca más creas que te amo, porque no te amo. Eres un idiota" dijo Rachel justo cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor._

* * *

><p>"Yo le enseñé a pelear y estoy orgulloso de ello" dijo Noah mirando a la cámara. "Te lo dije, Rach, tendrías que haberte dedicado al boxeo, como backup si Broadway no funcionaba. Pero, Broadway funciona de maravilla así que no vale la pena."<p>

"¿Qué pasó después de eso?¿Por qué Finn es tan poco nombrado en esta historia? Pensé que tenía más que ver"

"Oh, bueno...eso pasó la primer semana del último año de secundaria" dijo Noah aguantando la risa

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Pudiste encontrar a Finn para esta cosa que estás haciendo?"

"No. No pude"

"Jacob descubrió a Finn ese verano vagando por las calles de Columbus, vestido de mujer. La razón por la cual no pudiste encontrarlo, es porque ahora es un travesti, con un gran show en Las Vegas. Gran show, en serio. Si no fuera porque es mi amigo, no hubiera ni puesto un pie ahí, pero lo hice. Estoy orgulloso de Finn Hudson."

"Ese es un gran...cambio en la historia"

"No es un gran cambio, Finn quería volver con Rachel, porque Quinn lo había dejado y porque él quería seguir manteniendo ese secreto"

* * *

><p>"Finn, el travesti." dijo Kurt "La verdad, nunca me lo imaginé durante el tiempo en que estuve enamorado de él. Él después me dijo, ya en el último año y cuando todo se sabía, que sentía algo por mi. Pero le expliqué que soy homosexual. Sé que ahora está en pareja, y es feliz. Así que me siento muy orgulloso de él. Ella."<p>

"Volviendo a la historia principal, ¿Qué pasó después?"

"Después por suerte se calmaron las cosas, entre Quinn y Santana. Pude ser testigo de la conversación entre ellas, porque no se dieron cuenta de que me estaba ocultando en esa habitación, en realidad. Me estaba escondiendo de Karofsky que quería empezar algo conmigo. Era la última fiesta de Puckerman antes de terminar el año, unos días después de las nacionales."

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué diablos, Fabray?¿Por qué me estás arrastrando a esta habitación?" dijo Santana entrando en el cuarto de Puckerman. <em>

"_Tenemos que hablar, Santana" dijo Quinn_

"_¿De qué?¿Vamos a hablar de las estrategias para conquistar a Berry el año que viene?" _

"_No, te voy a decir que me abro. Hablé con Rachel y yo realmente, no estaba enamorada de ella. Así que, espero que hagas lo posible para conquistarla y lo imposible para hacerla feliz"_

"_¿Me estás dando tu bendición?"_

"_Si quieres verlo de esa forma, si. Ella es mi amiga, nada más"_

"_¿O sea que voy a ver tu blanco trasero en esa casa?" _

"_Si, pero yo no me voy a meter más entre uds. dos" _

"_Gracias, Q"_

"_De nada, S"_

* * *

><p>"Después tuvimos un verano bastante tranquilo" dijo Quinn mirando a la cámara. "Santana comenzó a tranquilizarse después del primer mes del verano, en realidad y comenzó a intentar ganar el corazón de Rachel. De a poco. Y lo estaba logrando. Sé que lo estaba logrando"<p>

"¿Pero?"

"Empezaron las clases, surgió el problema de Finn y cuando las aguas se calmaron en ese tema, la vida de Rachel volvió a cambiar, arrastrando a Santana porque esa latina se le había pegado como un virus."

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Rachel Berry?" preguntó Figgins entrando en el salón del coro. Estaban ensayando para las seccionales y por primera vez en dos años, había un poco de paz.<em>

"_Si, aquí estoy Figgins" dijo la diva dando un paso adelante._

"_Necesito que venga a mi oficina ahora. Hay unos agentes que quieren hablar con ud." dijo Figgins saliendo del salón._

"_Supongo que ya vuelvo" dijo Rachel a sus compañeros y siguiendo al director._

* * *

><p>"No volvimos a ver a Rachel en la escuela ese día." dijo Brittany "Pero si la vimos en su casa"<p>

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Después de que Figgins llamó a Rachel, Sue se apareció y pidió hablar con nosotras tres. Con Quinn, Sanny y yo"

* * *

><p>"<em>Vayan a la oficina de Figgins y esperen a Streisand" dijo Sue en el pasillo. Se frenó de golpe y miró a sus tres ex porristas "Ellas las va a necesitar."<em>

_Santana, Quinn y Brittany así lo hicieron y esperaron durante 15 minutos, para ver salir a Rachel completamente pálida y con los ojos rojos por haber llorado y el maquillaje corrido._

_No dijo nada, solo pidió ir a su casa, mientras se colgaba de Santana y comenzaba nuevamente a llorar._

* * *

><p>"Yo supe que no era bueno en el momento en que Sue llamó a Quinn, Santana y Brittany, así que dejó el ensayo y me fui a la casa de Rachel. Sabía que iban a volver tarde o temprano. Más temprano que tarde, en realidad." dijo Noah "Llegaron media hora después que yo, y Rachel lloraba en los brazos de Santana, que creo que no podía decidir entre el placer de por fin tener a la diva entre sus brazos o el dolor de que no sabía que hacer porque no sabía que había pasado."<p>

"¿Y qué había pasado?"

"Shelby había sufrido un accidente mientras volvía del trabajo y no sobrevivió. Dejó a Rachel a cargo de sus hijos"

"¿Sus hijos?"

"Shelby tenía un varón, cuando adoptó a Beth, un chico de doce años, llamado Jonah"

"¿Y los dejó a cargo de Rachel?"

"Si, no sé que artimaña legal utilizó para hacerlo, pero Rachel se podía hacer cargo inmediatamente, no importaba que todavía no tuviera los 18 años. Igual faltaba poco."

* * *

><p>"<em>Estás loca, si te vas a Nueva York, es como que todo lo que hiciste acá no sirviera de nada." dijo Santana gritándole a Rachel.<em>

"_Santana, Jonah tiene 12 años, y perdió a su madre. No puedo además, sacarlo de lo único que conoce" dijo Rachel tratando de razonar con la latina._

"_Yo me voy con Rachel, tengo la oportunidad de estar con Beth" dijo Noah_

"_Por supuesto que te vas con Rachel. Lo único que quieres es llevartela a la cama" gritó Santana_

"_Santana, por favor" suplicó Rachel y la latina la miró a los ojos._

"_No puedo" dijo Santana subiendo a su habitación._

* * *

><p>"Así que Rachel decidió irse a Nueva York para criar a Beth y a Jonah" dijo la voz en off<p>

"Si, Sanny estuvo muy triste. Pero después, fue raro, aunque yo sé porque" dijo Brittany

"¿Por qué?"

"Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a las dos personas que estuvieron un fin de semana encerradas en una habitación"

* * *

><p>"No te voy a contar eso." dijo Rachel<p>

"Por favor, si no no tiene sentido."

"Está bien"

* * *

><p><em>Cuando todos se fueron esa noche, Rachel subió hasta su cuarto. Había pasado una semana desde la noticia de la muerte de Shelby y el domingo siguiente era el entierro, en Nueva York y el día en que Rachel se tenía que hacer cargo de las cosas. Golpeó durante media hora la puerta de Santana, pero la latina no respondió. Así que la diva fue a su cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta y se metió en la ducha. <em>

_Cuando salió, Santana estaba sentada en su cama, esperándola_

"_Cuando todo parece ir bien para mi, para nosotras, ¿tienes que irte?" preguntó Santana sin mirarla_

"_Podrías venir conmigo" dijo Rachel_

"_Quiero ir contigo, pero..."_

"_¿Pero?" _

"_Te estás yendo por razones de fuerza mayor, si yo me voy, lo hago porque huyo. Y no quiero huir. Quiero demostrarles a todos los que me criticaron por ser lesbiana que puedo salir de acá sin su ayuda. Y siendo lesbiana"_

"_Mis padres aceptan que sigas viviendo en esta casa" _

"_Eso no me sirve si no estás aquí"_

"_Por favor, Santana. Sigue en esta casa."_

"_¿Vas a venir de visita?" _

"_Por supuesto. Santana, no puedo dejarte"_

"_Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes razón, es lo mejor para Jonah, sea como sea ese niño. ¿Puedes prometerme que no te vas a acostar con Puckerman?"_

"_Puedo prometertelo, porque en realidad, la persona con la que quiero acostarme no va a estar conmigo"_

"_¿Y quién es?" _

"_Eres tú, Santana" dijo Rachel cruzando el espacio y estrellando sus labios contra los de Santana. _

_La latina, no vio fuegos artificiales, cuando contó lo que sucedió en ese beso, dijo: Vi una maldita supernova. Cuando se separaron del beso, Rachel atacó el cuello de la latina, mientras se sentaba encima de ella. _

* * *

><p>"Santana no salió a despedirla cuando fui a buscar a Rachel para llevarla al aeropuerto el domingo a las cinco de la mañana" dijo Quinn<p>

"¿Por qué?"

"Brittany dijo que la vio a través de la ventana llorando abrazada a las sábanas de la cama de Rachel. Cama en la que no se habían movido en casi todo el fin de semana"

"¿O sea que no se despidió de ella?"

"Si se despidió. Solo dije que no salió a despedirla."

"¿Cuando se despidió?"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó Quinn mientras veía a Rachel entregar el pasaje para hacer el check in.<em>

"_Si, Quinn." dijo la diva_

"_¿Cómo vas a hacer para llegar a NYADA?" preguntó Quinn acompañándola hasta la puerta de abordaje._

"_Me permiten estudiar en la escuela en donde Shelby daba clases. Lamentablemente, no tiene coro, así que voy a tener que ver como hago" dijo Rachel mirando con tristeza a su amiga._

"_Santana..." comenzó a decir Quinn_

"_Santana tiene sus razones para no estar acá, Quinn" dijo Rachel_

"_Lo sé, pero tú y ella..." _

"_Nada, Quinn" _

"_Cuídate Rachel, y mantente en contacto, todos los días. Y cuida de Beth" dijo Quinn abrazando a su amiga._

"_Lo haré" dijo la diva devolviendo el abrazo_

"_¡Rachel!" se escuchó por el salón casi vacío del aeropuerto de Columbus._

"_¿Santana?" dijo la diva junto a Quinn_

"_No quería que te vayas sin despedirme" dijo Santana llegando al lado de Quinn_

"_Dijiste que no hacías despedidas que te hicieran parecer dulce al frente de otras personas y que por eso te despedías de mi en casa" dijo Rachel_

"_Diva, para comenzar, no me importa si cuando estás cerca parezco algodón de azucar, por lo dulce, pero ni siquiera hablamos" dijo Santana_

"_No creo que sea momento de hablar, el avión sale en cinco minutos" dijo Rachel_

"_Te amo. Quería que lo supieras. Quiero que me esperes" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada, Quinn presenciaba toda la conversación divertida _

"_Te voy a esperar, Santana" dijo la diva acercándose a la latina para darle un último beso antes de subirse al avión._

* * *

><p>"¿Para decirme eso viniste hasta mi oficina cuando tengo un caso muy importante entre manos?" preguntó Santana López enojada a la cámara<p>

"Santana, es esencial también tener tu punto de vista en esto" dijo la voz en off

"Te juro, voy a matarte. Eso es mentira"

"¿Estás segura de que es mentira? Porque Quinn dijo que es cierto y Rachel también"

"Estaban drogadas"

"¿Drogadas?"

"Si, Berry estaba drogada después de un fin de semana de placer que este cuerpo, si, míralo bien" dijo Santana levantándose y dando una vuelta para la cámara "le dio. Por supuesto que va a tener los hechos cambiados"

"¿Y Quinn?"

"Quinn pareció siempre drogada después de Beth. Díganle no a las drogas, porque yo no pretendo defender a ninguno de uds."

"¿Cómo fue el reencuentro?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El reencuentro con Rachel."

"No hubo tal cosa como un reencuentro. Un reencuentro sucede cuando dos personas se separan y no se vuelven a ver años después, sin siquiera hablarse. Yo hablaba con Rachel todos los días. Fue más un...un..."

"Un reencuentro"

"¿Te crees muy inteligente?"

"No, no, es solo..."

"Es solo que nada"

"¿Cómo fue cuando volvieron a verse?"

"Terriblemente de telenovela. Y si alguien te dice que ese día también lloré, te mienten. ¿Cuántas veces ya te dijeron que había llorado? Te mintieron"

"Cuéntame como fue cuando se volvieron a ver"

Santana giró sus ojos

* * *

><p><em>Santana estaba segura. Cuando subió al escenario, después de que anunciaron su nombre, de que había visto un hobbit entre la multitud.<em>

"_¿Quinn, sabes algo de Rachel?" preguntó mirando a su amiga. Sabía que había ocultado algo durante el día_

"_No." respondió la rubia_

"_¿En serio? Porque me pareció ver un hobbit entre la multitud de personas" dijo Santana_

"_Estás delirando, Santana" dijo Quinn_

"_Mercedes, yo también me alegro mucho de verte, pero si eres tan amable, quiero pasar. Por favor...deja de abrazarme" dijo Rachel unos metros atrás de Santana y Quinn quienes al escuchar su voz miraron en esa dirección_

"_¡Ey! Torta de chocolate, deja pasar a la diva" gritó Santana y todo el glee club comenzó a observar la escena_

"_Felicitaciones, Santana" dijo Rachel bajando la vista cuando estuvo al frente de la latina_

"_Berry." dijo Santana acercándose a la diva y levantando su barbilla con una mano. No le dio tiempo de decir nada más, ya que inmediatamente buscó con sus labios el calor que solo Rachel Berry podía otorgarle a través de un beso. Todos sus amigos, que las estaban rodeando, empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir. _

"_Dime que no te acostaste con Puckerman" dijo Santana cuando se separaron del beso y apoyando su frente en la de la diva_

"_No, no me acosté con él, ni con nadie. Y debo decirte, Santana López, que tuve muchas oportunidades de acostarme con mujeres hermosas, pero me arruinaste" dijo Rachel mirando los ojos casi negros de la latina_

"_¿Cómo que te arruiné?" preguntó Santana pasando sus manos por la cintura de Rachel y sin separar sus frentes, acercó sus cuerpos_

"_Si, mi primera vez fue con una extremadamente sexy y furiosa latina y desde entonces, no puedo ver en ninguna otra persona esas cualidades. Por ende, lamentablemente para esta latina, quedó atada conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas" dijo Rachel antes de darle otro beso_

"_Más te vale, diva" dijo Santana cuando se separaron_

* * *

><p>"¿En serio dijo eso? Solo ella puede llegar a decir esas cosas." dijo Rachel mirando a la voz en off. "Me repetirías de nuevo, Jonah, ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?" preguntó señalando la cámara<p>

"Reconstruir la historia" dijo Jonah apareciendo por primera vez en el cuadro. Era igual a Rachel, casi igual a Rachel, salvo que con el pelo corto y como diría Santana: un maldito adolescente masculino que solo piensa en sexo.

"¿Para qué quieres reconstruir la historia?"

"No sé. Pero me pareció una buena idea. Pensaba presentarlo como mi proyecto final en la clase de dirección en la escuela. Pero me parece no es una buena idea"

"¿Por qué?"

"Rachel, ¿conoces a tus amigos?"

"Si, son muy buenas personas."

"Si, tendrías que ver todo lo que filmé"

"¿Terminaste con las entrevistas?"

"Santana diría que fueron más interrogatorios que otra cosa"

"Solo piensa judicialmente"

"Tengo que irme, Rach. Nos vemos mañana"

"Está bien, pero por favor, usa protección"

"De acuerdo"

* * *

><p>"Noah, ¿Beth está lista?" preguntó al día siguiente Rachel entrando en la habitación de la niña, de 7 años.<p>

"Beth, ¿quieres explicarle a tu hermana que esta fiesta no es para una niña como vos?" preguntó Noah mirando a su hija

"Claro, voy a perderme la oportunidad de estar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel. ¿Estás loco, pá? Guau, guau, Rachel, ¿qué te pusiste?" preguntó la niña viendo por primera vez a su hermana.

"¿Es demasiado?" preguntó Rachel dando una vuelta. Tenía un vestido rojo, corto, bastante corto, y bien ajustado

"Va a ser demasiado para cierta persona. Por suerte, conseguimos que el cuarto lo hicieran a prueba de sonidos, porque Beth no tiene que escuchar ciertas cosas. Mi regalo de cumpleaños va a ser unirme a uds." dijo Noah

"¡Papá!" dijo Beth pegándole a Noah detrás de la cabeza

"Vamos" dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación

* * *

><p>Cuando la cena de la fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba por terminar, las luces en el restaurante, reservado solo para la fiesta de Rachel Berry, actriz de Broadway, ganadora de un Tony a los 21 años y actualmente trabajando en la reposición de Funny Girl. Todos miraron hacia el escenario en donde estaba tocando una banda, que ya había sacado todos sus instrumentos del mismo.<p>

"Hola...¿Esto está encendido?" preguntó una voz conocida para muchos. "Para los que no me conocen, soy Jonah, el hermano de Rachel. Ella, ella se hizo cargo de Beth y de mi, hace 5 años, más o menos, cuando mamá falleció. No voy a entrar en detalles, pero Rachel, a pesar de lo que mamá nos había contado, siempre parecía triste, los primeros meses que estuvo con nosotros. Cuando volvimos de Lima, la primera vez que visitamos a los padres de Rachel, conocimos a la chica que mamá nos había dado ganas de conocer. Y esa razón estaba en la personalidad de una latina que está completamente loca." Esto causó risas entre los asistentes al cumpleaños, y una botella de agua volando al escenario. "¿Ven lo que les digo? Estoy presentando algo que ella me pidió que hiciera, y me está tirando elementos contundentes. Está loca"

"¡Eso quedó claro!" gritó Noah

"Además, cuando Santana me propuso hacer esto, me di cuenta que había cosas que me hubiera gustado saber de Rachel y que ella no nos había contado. Como por ejemplo, como se hizo amiga de la mamá de Beth o del papá, como se conocieron todos ellos, como llegaron a ser tan amigos. Así que, antes de pedir que pongan play a lo que estuve editando toda la noche, sin necesidad de usar protección, porque estuve solo en un estudio de edición, Rach, voy a decir que Beth y yo no aparecemos, porque este es un homenaje de agradecimiento porque te hiciste cargo de nosotros y nos ayudaste a salir adelante. Esto es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños, la otra parte es contarte que recibí una respuesta de Harvard, me aceptan con beca completa" dijo Jonah causando que la diva se largara a llorar "Oh, no llores Rach, no puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo tuyo, así que voy a pedirte que me visites todos los fines de semana, pero sin Santana. Además, nos quedan más de 6 meses juntos, todavía. ¿Podrían ponerle play?"

Cuando la película terminó, algunos reían y otros lloraban. Santana se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al escenario.

"Jonah, estás castigado" dijo la latina mirando al adolescente que se largó a reír al lado de la diva. "Todo lo que se dijo de mi en ese video es mentira. Aclaro. Yo no sé lo que es llorar. Pero, es probable que después de esta última parte todos uds. lloren, porque son unos mariquitas. Play" dijo Santana y se bajó del escenario y se acercó a la mesa en donde había estado llorando con Rachel.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente, en escena estaba Santana, en la oficina.<p>

"¿Podemos ir a lo importante, ahora, Jonah?" preguntó la latina

"No me terminaste de contar que pasó después del reencuentro"

"Como si no lo supieras. Conseguí una beca en NYU y Rachel me ofreció vivir con uds. ya que la casa queda cerca del campus. Obviamente dije que si. Estuvimos muy bien juntas ese primer año, pero al segundo, cuando ella recibió su primer propuesta para Broadway decidimos separarnos. Creo que duramos alejadas la una de la otra un año, cuando volvimos a estar juntas. Lo que había afuera no nos interesaba a ninguna"

"¿Tenías que irte a vivir afuera?"

"Por supuesto, ella necesitaba su independencia. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que formé en cierta forma una familia con ella, una familia que no es mía, pero que siento que es mía."

"¿Demostraste lo que querías demostrar?"

"O, por supuesto. Mis padres ahora quieren volver a entablar relación con su hija, la gran abogada y conocer a su nuera, la gran actriz. Pero no es por eso que te pedí que hicieras todo esto."

"Me sirvió de mucho, igual. Eras una perra"

"No te permito que me llames así. ¿Puedo hablarle a Rachel un minuto?"

"Si."

"Rachel, no sé como preguntar esto, así que, ¿podrías mirar a tu izquierda y que esta filmación se termine y se enciendan las luces?"

* * *

><p>El pedido de Santana filmada se hizo real y las luces se encendieron. Rachel miró a su izquierda y Santana estaba arrodillada con un anillo en la mano.<p>

La diva solo encontró sus ojos para ver la pregunta que Santana le estaba haciendo y solo respondió que si.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana

"Por supuesto" dijo Rachel besando a la latina mientras ésta le ponía el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

* * *

><p>Cuando la noche terminaba, y el cumpleaños ahora también era fiesta de compromiso, se anunció que iban a pasar algunas de las escenas borradas de la película de Jonah y todos volvieron a prestarle atención a la pantalla.<p>

"_¿Estás seguro que lo va a ver Lord Tubbington tercero? Porque quiero que se acuerde de mi, mientras trabaja para poder traerme a Lord Tubbington el cuarto." dijo Brittany_

"_¿Lord Tubbington es una hembra y está embarazada por eso está gorda?" preguntó Jonah en off_

"_Es un macho. Tiene huesos grandes." dijo Brittany_

"_Si, sé que le tienes miedo, yo también le tengo miedo todavía." dijo Noah_

"_No es tan mala" dijo Jonah_

"_Eso es cierto, es peor cuando Rachel se enoja" _

"_No, no te voy a conseguir el número de Finn...o Jennifer como sea. Es mi hermano...o hermana y respeto su privacidad. No creo que quiera aparecer en esto" dijo Kurt ofendido_

"_Fue todo un plan." dijo Quinn_

"_¿Un plan?" preguntó Jonah_

"_Si, teníamos que sacar de alguna forma a Santana de su reputación segura y que enfrentara sus sentimientos. Funcionó a la perfección, ¿verdad?" dijo Quinn_

"_Esto solo es una pérdida de tiempo. No sé que estoy haciendo acá" dijo Sue Sylvester_

"_Si quiere saber la verdad, sra. Sylvester, yo tampoco sé que está haciendo ud. acá. Me agarró en mitad de la calle y me dijo que tenía que estar en este video" dijo Jonah_

"_Por supuesto que tengo que estar en este video. Tengo que estar en todos lados. Berry, S, felicitaciones en su compromiso." _

"_¿Cómo sabe que va a decir que si?"_

"_¡Por favor! Observé a esas dos durante mucho tiempo. Sé lo que hacen por la noche en esa habitación" _

"_Eso no dice nada" _

"_Abre tus ojos muchacho, y entenderás" _

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Exacto"_


	6. You re still the one

_Buenas!_

_Nuevo one shot que me surgió por escuchar mucho a Shania Twain en los últimos días. Espero que les guste._

_Obviamente no me pertenece la canción, y tampoco glee. Ah, es cortito!_

_**landslide´s dream:** gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Saludos! (No me aplaudas xq me pongo colorada)_

_**Gleenatica:** Cecy! Como seguís? Te escribi por twitter pero supongo que no andas pasando mucho por allá. Espero que la gripe te haya dejado en paz. Te mando un besote enorme! (Y actualicé la otra, jijiji)_

_**HarukaIs:** me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

* * *

><p><strong>You´re still the one<strong>

_When I first saw you, I saw love.  
>And the first time you touched me, I felt love.<br>And after all this time,  
>You're still the one I love.<em>

Se habían conocido a los 13 años. En un campamento para chicos con dotes artísticas.

Santana la vio cuando entro en la cabaña que iba a compartir con ella y 2 chicas más durante los siguientes 2 meses y medio. Se quedó maravillada por el color de su piel, por los enormes ojos negros que hablaban más de lo que hablaba ella. Y sintió calor por todo su cuerpo. Iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta el día que se dio cuenta de que era lo que eso significaba.

El día que ella la rozó por primera vez, fue el día que Santana sintió que el mundo volvía a nacer de una explosión en el universo. Todo dentro de ella generó una erupción, que a su tierna edad, no sabía que podía llegar a ser.

_Looks like we made it.  
>Look how far we've come, my baby.<br>We might have took the long way.  
>We knew we'd get there someday.<br>They said, "I bet they'll never make it",  
>But just look at us holding on.<br>We're still together, still going strong._

Si, era cierto. Ella la miraba como si no pudiera creerlo. Le había dicho que le amaba, entre la nieve cayendo en Central Park, dos años después de dejar atrás Lima. Y pensar, que todos se habían reído y habían comenzado a hacer apuestas sobre en cuanto tiempo se iban a pelear y a dejar de vivir juntas cuando ellas lo anunciaron.

Santana sabía que después de todo, el camino hacia sus propias libertades estaba lleno de erizos y ellas caminando descalzas.

El día que le dijo que la amaba, por primera vez, cuando ni siquiera habían compartido un beso entre ellas, fue el día en que los ojos de Rachel estallaron en un lluvia de estrellas. Santana jura que cuando miró al cielo, todo estaba tapado por las nubes y por New York. Pero, cuando volvió su vista a la de Rachel, la lluvia seguía ahí.

El día que volvieron a Lima, después de muchas complicaciones por parte de la nueva agenda de su novia, decidieron asistir a una reunión que Schuester hacía para que se reencontrara su primer glee club. Sus primeros niños, solía decir orgulloso.

Cuando entraron de la mano, todos comenzaron a reírse de ellas. Decían que ahora solo querían demostrar que podían ser pareja. Inmediatamente todos renovaron sus apuestas.

Santana pudo ver en los ojos de Brittany, aceptación y alegría. Al fin y al cabo fue la única que las apoyó en su relación. Fue la que la retó para que le dijera a Rachel lo que sentía y dejara de sufrir cada vez que la diva tenía una cita con alguien. Sobre todo, desde esa última vez, que Santana la llamó llorando para contarle que Rachel tenía una cita con una mujer. Era la primera vez que Santana se enteraba de eso, y realmente, ella quería ser la primera en todo. Aunque ahora, solo quería ser la última. Con Rachel, solo quería ser la última.

No era fácil vivir con Rachel, mucho menos estar de novia con Rachel, pero, poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando. Las pequeñas cosas que al comienzo de la relación (y después de dos años de convivencia como amigas) eran motivo de discusiones, poco a poco pasaron a ser motivos de anecdotas.

Si, tenían sus discusiones, o eso solía escuchar decir a Rachel cuando hablaba de Santana con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero al fin y al cabo, eran los brazos de Santana los que la consolaban por la noche. Además, dijo un día, unos meses después, no podemos estar siempre en paz, por pequeño que sea, algo siempre nos va a estar molestando de la otra, y es mejor sacarlo que guardarlo hasta que sea capaz de ser un pequeño pedazo de C4 capaz de hacer estallar toda una cuadra. Santana se cayó del sofá a carcajadas por la metáfora, pero después, al día siguiente, sola en la cama haciendo tiempo para ir a clases, se dio cuenta de que Rachel tenía razón.

Cada piedra en el camino, hizo que ellas se unieran más y más. Incluso cuando esa mujer, la última con la que Rachel tuvo una cita antes de la confesión de Santana, volvió a aparecerse en la vida de la diva y quiso destruir con todas sus fuerzas la relación de las morenas. Incluso cuando Finn, solo y aburrido en Lima (y desesperado porque ninguna mujer lo veía como un posible novio y mucho menos marido) se apareció por Nueva York pidiéndole casamiento a Rachel de la nada. O cuando Quinn, en un ataque de locura, declaró una noche alcoholizada que le encantaría tener sexo con Santana y se tiró sobre la latina, casi arrancándole la ropa. Cada una de estas situaciones terminó en discusión. En súplicas y llantos para que la otra no la dejara. En confirmación del amor que la una se tenía por la otra. En intentar pasar un día más juntas, día que se convertía en semansa, meses, y años.

_You're still the one,  
>You're still the one I run to,<br>The one that I belong to.  
>You're still the one I want for life.<br>You're still the one,  
>You're still the one that I love,<br>The only one I dream of.  
>You're still the one I kiss good night.<em>

Santana recordaba, a veces, que Rachel siempre había estado ahí para ella. Como por ejemplo, el día que Brittany comenzó a salir con Artie y Santana se le apareció por la casa llorando. O después de cantar Landslide al frente de todo el coro. O cuando le cantó Songbird declarando su amor a la rubia. Rachel siempre, a pesar de todo la recibió con los brazos abierto. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota de no haberse dado cuenta de que la diva correspondía sus sentimientos? Santana nunca lo iba a entender. Pero si entendía, que Rachel iba a estar a su lado, hasta el día que ella dejara esta tierra.

Cuando se mudaron a Nueva York, a Santana le costaba mucho dormirse. Había intentado con pastillas, y distintos tés que Rachel le ofrecía, pero nada parecía calmarla. Nada, hasta que Rachel comenzó a pasar por su cuarto a la noche, fuera la hora que fuera, y se le acercaba despacio y dándole un beso en la frente, se despedía diciendo: Buenas noches, Santana. Que puedas soñar con los ángeles esta noche.

Santana desde ese día, solo soñaba con Rachel Berry.

_Ain't nothing better,  
>We beat the odds together.<br>I'm glad we didn't listen,  
>Look at what we would be missing.<br>They said, "I bet they'll never make it",  
><em>_But just look at us holding on.  
>We're still together, still going strong.<em>

Cuando llegaron separadas a la reunión de los 5 años de egresadas de la secundaria. Todos comenzaron a sacar sus billeteras para pagarle al ganador, mientras Kurt con cara de lástima se acercaba a Santana a preguntarle que había pasado. Como no le había contestado, después llegó Mercedes, Sam, y Quinn en ese orden a preguntarle lo mismo. Cuando la latina vio venir a Puckerman, revoleó los brazos en el aire y se dirigió a Rachel que extrañamente estaba teniendo una conversación con Sue Sylvester. La agarró de la cintura y estrelló sus labios contra los de ella, para después arrastrarla hasta el escenario y agarrar el micrófono para decir: escuchen perdedores, que la diva y yo hayamos llegado separadas no quiere decir que hubieramos terminado nuestra relación. Sino que ella se quedó hablando con el chófer del taxi, que resultó ser el que era el entrenador Tanaka y yo me adelanté. Es más, como ya me tienen cansada con sus estúpidas apuestas, les voy a decir, que comiencen a apostar por el día en que una de nosotras dos se muera, porque no voy a dejar nunca a Rachel Berry.

_You're still the one,  
>You're still the one I run to,<br>The one that I belong to.  
>You're still the one I want for life.<br>You're still the one,  
>You're still the one that I love,<br>The only one I dream of.  
>You're still the one I kiss good night.<em>

Cuando Santana estaba esperando a Brittany en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, porque la rubia venía de visita ya que de paso ganaba una entrada gratis para el nuevo show de Rachel, y recibió la llamada del hospital, las piernas de Santana no aguantaron más. Rachel había sufrido un accidente, le dijeron. Brittany justo había llegado a su lado cuando el teléfono le sonó, y fue la que terminó de hablar con la enfermera del hospital. Brittany intentó calmarla, pero Santana solo veía borroso y lloraba. No quería ir al hospital. Se negaba. No quería perder esta felicidad que tenía con Rachel hacía cuatro años.

La rubia la subió a un taxi y trató de que Santana la escuchara hasta que llegaron al hospital, pero sin éxito. La latina gritó en recepción el nombre de su novia y la enviaron a un piso en donde estaban los pacientes en recuperación, pero ella no registró este pequeño detalle.

Rachel estaba en la cama, con una intravenosa con suero y una droga para el dolor. Le sonrío a Santana cuando la vio y la latina estalló en llanto al notar que su novia estaba bien. Brittany, cuando Santana se calmó, le explicó que Rachel estaba bien, solo estaba golpeada, aunque eso no era bueno. Rachel le explicó que había quedado en el medio de una persecución policial y el ladrón la había empujado contra la pared, pero había unos escalones y se había caído.

Unos días después, cuando a la diva se le pasó un poco el efecto somnífero de las pastillas (ahora que estaba de alta) para el dolor, Santana le pidió casamiento. Inmediatamente ella dijo que si, aunque estaba en una bata y despeinada. Santana le dijo que nunca había estado más linda. Pero se equivocaba.

_I'm so glad we made it,  
>Look how far we've come, my baby <em>

El primer día que se equivocó, fue el día que vio caminar a Rachel hacia el altar, en donde Santana estaba esperando. Esa noche, cuando estaban volando hacia Las Bahamas para su luna de miel, Santana le quiso explicar como había aparecido un ángel en esa iglesia, vestido completamente de blanco y borrando todo lo que había alrededor.

El segundo y el tercer día que se equivocó, fue cuando Rachel dió a luz a sus primeros dos hijos. Un varón y una nena. Y a pesar que de que Santana tenía la mano derecha enyesada porque la diva se la había fracturado (las dos veces), la latina no podía dejar de repetirle que después de dar a luz se convertía en la mujer más hermosa de la tierra.

Nadie hizo ninguna apuesta cuando en la reunión de los 10 años, ellas entraron juntas, portando sus alianzas matrimoniales y las fotos de un niño de casi tres años y una niña de 1. Si se quejaron de que no habían sido invitados a la boda y que se habían enterado por los tabloides. Ellas no hicieron caso.

Esa noche, mientras se acostaban, Rachel le dijo que ella seguía siendo la única. Santana no pidió explicaciones, solo le dijo que el sentimiento era mutuo. Antes de declararle una vez más, su amor.

* * *

><p><em>Antes que me olvide, quería decirles que si tienen alguna idea que quieren que escriba o algún prompt, pasenme el dato, voy a hacer lo posible para que salga algo bueno! <em>

_Saludos!_

_Lore._


	7. El vampiro y yo

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Nuevo one shot, a pedido! _

_Espero cumplir con las expectativas de __**agus**__, quien pidió: _ Podrías hacer uno corto de vampiros? Que rach sea la vampirá y entre al colegio y todos queden impactados, y que san se enamoré de ella o algo así?

_Así que acá está. Espero realmente que sea lo que **agus** pidió. Gracias por leerme agus! Besotes!_

_**Gleenatica:** jajaja Cecy! Eso de andar contagiando es en cierta forma genial, aunque a veces es mejor contagiar a los enemigos, no te parece? Yo lo intentaba, pero resulta que pocas veces me enfermaba en épocas de clases, y cuando lo hacía o lo hago, termino en cama. Gracias por leerme! Besotes!_

_ps: me olvidé que iba a poner._

_Glee no me pertenece, Crepúsculo tampoco (aunque solo la nombro de pasada) los errores, bueno, esos si._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>El vampiro y yo<strong>

****(O un intento de historia de amor...(?))

El viaje había sido extremadamente largo y Noah Berry Puckerman y Rachel Berry Puckerman estaban cansados. Pero, en su estado natural de las cosas (su estado natural no era muy natural que digamos) el cansancio no hacía nada.

Revisaron un poco los alrededores y volvieron a la casa satisfechos de que habían conseguido hacer un mapa del lugar en pocas horas. Enviaron un par de cartas a las personas con las que necesitaban comunicarse y se dispusieron a ver televisión, después de un rápido viaje al pueblo a comprar algo de comer. En serio, comprar.

La casa era enorme, metida en el medio del bosque de las cercanías de Lima, Ohio, y todas las paredes eran de vidrio. Eran vampiros, hijos de los primeros vampiros, y sus vidas ya no eran contadas en años, debido a que ambos perdieron la cuenta cuando llegaron al tercer siglo. Igualmente, estaban entretenidos. Siempre habían encontrado algo para hacer y la comunidad que los protegía era amplia. Muy amplia. Tan amplia que se encargaba de monitorear la world wide web y tenía la capacidad de eliminar, después de cierto tiempo, toda la información referente a los miembros, para que éstos puedan comenzar una nueva vida sin que nada los pudiera llevar al pasado.

* * *

><p>Santana López estaba aburrida. Primer día de clases. Último año de la secundaria y ya su uniforme de las Cheerios no le daba la satisfacción que siempre había tenido. Brittany le había dicho, en el verano, que no podían seguir juntas, que como pareja no estaban funcionando y ella lo había aceptado como si no fuera un gran problema. ¿Resultado? Cuando volvió a hablar con la rubia, al día siguente, y se lo comentó, ambas se dieron cuenta que nunca habían estado enamoradas una de la otra. Así que siguieron como amigas y su verano fue genial. Pero, Santana estaba aburrida. Brittany había conocido a alguien y ella estaba cansada de no sentir las cosas suficientes, en ninguna mujer, como para...aunque sea...sentir el deseo de organizar algún tipo de drama en el glee club, como todos sus demás compañeros.<p>

O eso pensaba. Porque en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron, se quedó pasmada mirando a las dos personas que acababan de entrar.

"¿San?" preguntó Brittany y la latina salió de su estado distante para notar que ya en el pasillo no había nadie. "Ah, que bueno, volviste a la tierra. Resulta que hace como 15 minutos empezó el primer período, y no te vi en el aula y me preocupé. Así que salí a buscarte y te encontré acá, como una estatua."

"Es que...¿la viste?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia cada punta del pasillo

"¿A quién?" preguntó la rubia mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a la latina hacia su clase. "Sabes que al Sr. Schuester no le gusta mucho que consideres innecesario faltar a sus clases"

"¿Dónde aprendiste esas palabras?" preguntó Santana, su mejor amiga no era de decir "innecesario"

"No sé, por ahí"

"¿Viste a los alumnos nuevos?"

"Tenemos al chico con nosotras ahora en Español"

"¿Viste a la chica?"

"¿San, estás bien?"

"¿La viste, si o no?"

"No, no la vi. No me digas..." comenzó a decir Brittany y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a esparcirse por sus labios "que te enamoraste a primera vista"

"No sé Brittany. Me quedé como media hora mirando el lugar donde la vi por última vez y analizando lo que había pasado. Así que dime, oh tu gran dios de la sabiduría humana, ¿qué significa?"

"¿Qué piensas?"

"¿De qué?"

"De ella"

"¿En qué sentido?"

"¿Cómo es?"

"Es casi tan alta como yo. Tiene el cabello negro, y brilla como la seda. Todo su cuerpo emite un halo de luz a su alrededor y su rostro. Su rostro, Britt. Tendrías que verlo. Tiene unos labios rojos que te llaman a morir mientras lo besas. Y los ojos, Britt, esos ojos. Por momentos eran negros como la noche, después la luz, creo, los hicieron transformarse en un marrón, pero no cualquier marrón, y de pronto los vi de color miel, hermosos. Y su piel, dorada como si estuviera al sol" dijo Santana con una mirada soñadora

"Entonces si."

"¿Si qué?"

"Te enamoraste a primera vista"

"¿Crees que le gusten las mujeres?"

"¿Por qué mejor no entramos en el aula y asistimos a clases antes de que Schuester te ponga en detención? Sabes que aunque estemos en glee con él, le encanta mandarte a detención por lo mínimo que hagas"

"Me llama la atención que estés hablando correctamente"

"Suelo leer cosas de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando a Lord Tubbington se le da por pedirme que le lea los grandes clásicos de la literatura. Esta semana estamos con Charles Dickens."

"¿Dickens?" preguntó Santana justo antes de que Brittany abriera la puerta del aula. "Espera" dijo agarrándole el brazo, "¿Dijiste que en Español está el chico?"

"Si, la nueva que tanto te gusta, entró al colegio con un chico. Las apuestas son si son hermanos o novios. La cuestión es que él está en Español y ella no sé."

"Eso no me sirve" dijo Santana soltando el brazo de la rubia y dejándola guiar el camino hacia sus asientos.

* * *

><p>"¡Ahí está, San!" dijo Brittany en un gritosusurro señalando hacia una es esquina del pasillo

"No la veo, Britt." dijo Santana. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos porque todos estaban ya en el comedor sirviéndose el almuerzo

"Entró a aquél baño. ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle?"

"¿Y qué le digo?"

"Usa tu encanto" dijo Brittany dejándola sola

"Claro. Mi encanto. Mi encanto sirve solo para mujeres u hombres con los que solo quiero pasar una noche. Y esta chica, aunque la vi una sola vez, no debe ser solo para una noche. No, no, mi encanto no va a servir." dijo Santana mientras respiraba profundamente y caminaba hacia el baño.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba tan distraída pensando en su nuevo día, en una nueva secundaria, que realmente no escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Pero, a los pocos segundos comenzó a sentir el olor distintivo de un ser humano. "A veces, a pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que hace que no pruebo sangre humana, los olores tientan" pensó mientras tiraba la cadena y salía a lavarse las manos. Se encontró con una latina, en uniforme de porrista, apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Se lamentó no haberlo previsto antes, pero, por lo menos el deseo que habían pedido siglos atrás, valía la pena.<p>

"Hola" dijo la latina. Rachel, se quedó mirándola un segundo. Y comenzó a lavarse las manos. "Soy Santana López" añadió la latina. Rachel, con su oído desarrollado se dio cuenta que la latina respiraba profundamente antes de hablar. "Soy la capitana de las porristas y me enteré que eres la nueva y venía a darte la bienvenida" Rachel, comenzó a sentir un cambio en el olor. Comenzó a sentir nervios.

"No sabía que las porristas, la capitana más precisamente, les daba la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, y en el baño." dijo Rachel secándose las manos y mirando fijamente a la latina. Pero, decidió no hacerse enemigos tan rápidamente. "Igualmente, muchas gracias. Soy Rachel Berry Puckerman. Somos nuevos en Lima."

"Gusto en conocerte, Rachel" dijo Santana que como se había perdido observándola no había escuchado la mayor parte de las palabras de la pequeña morena que tenía enfrente, hasta el nombre. "Espero que la escuela haya sido de tu agrado hasta ahora."

"No mucho, hay personas que huelen muy feo" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la puerta

"¡Espera!" gritó Santana. No quería que se fuera. De cerca era mucho más linda de lo que había creído, imaginado, deseado. "Soy lesbiana" vomitó oralmente.

"Bien por ti." dijo Rachel extrañada. Ahora el olor de la latina se mezclaba con los nervios y ¿desesperación? "Soy bisexual. Digo. Ya que estamos compartiendo cosas íntimas, me parece que es lo mejor decirtelo."

"Es bueno saberlo" dijo Santana comenzando a relajarse ante la confesión de la nueva alumna. "¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en la mesa del almuerzo y seguimos charlando?" preguntó Santana, incluso ella misma se sorprendió de la pregunta.

"Me agradaría, pero realmente, estar entre tanta gente me pone nerviosa. Como te decía, hay personas que huelen muy feo" dijo Rachel

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó Santana

"Que me quitan el apetito" dijo Rachel

"Oh. Me gustaría hablar más con vos" dijo Santana. "¿Puedes cantar?" preguntó nuevamente sorprendida

"Si, o por lo menos eso dice Noah"

"¿Noah?"

"Mi hermano"

"¿Quieres unirte al glee club? Necesitamos más gente"

"¿Puedo pensarlo?"

"No. Bueno, digo, si. En realidad sería muy práctico que lo pienses. Aún si no cantas bien, con solo audicionar tienes un lugar. Queremos competir este año ya que estuvimos muy cerca de ganar las nacionales el año pasado, pero por culpa de Finn que besó a Quinn en el escenario, no pudimos y realmente, nos gustaría despedirnos de la secundaria con un título nacional. No sé bien en que año estás, pero sería realmente bueno que puedas unirte. Mi idea es después ir a estudiar a Nueva York, pero no sé. ¿Tú que opinas? Bueno, igualmente no me conoces, así que no creo que puedas opinar mucho. ¿Verdad? Por Dios, Santana, cierra la maldita boca."

"Esta bien. Si eso hace que te pongas tan nerviosa que empiezas a escupir cosas por la boca para intentar convencerme. Voy a audicionar" dijo Rachel que durante todo el monólogo que la latina había hecho, le había parecido que la chica era realmente hermosa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Rachel y con una mirada esperanzadora.

"En serio. Le voy a pedir a Noah que también él lo haga" dijo Rachel, maldiciéndose por dentro por no haber salido del baño minutos antes. Ella sabía que ahora Santana estaba sintiendo el frío que emitía su cuerpo.

"Muchas gracias" dijo la latina abrazando a Rachel, rápidamente, para después soltarla. "Ahora te dejo en paz. A no ser...¿quieres ir al cine uno de estos días?"

"¿Puedo pensar eso?" preguntó Rachel dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Si. Lo siento. ¿Tienes teléfono?"

"Si."

"¿Me lo das?"

"¿Para qué?"

"Así guardo mi número"

"¿Para qué?"

"Necesitaran una guía para conocer Lima"

"No es que sea tan grande"

"Por favor" suplicó Santana

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel sacando su dispositivo y entregándoselo

Santana introdujo su número y llamó a su móvil para que quedara guardado el de Rachel.

"Listo, yo también ya lo tengo." dijo devolviéndoselo y abrazándola una vez, ésta vez tardando un poco más y saliendo por la puerta. "Hablamos luego" dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana llegó a la puerta del comedor, se quedó completamente quieta. Miró sus manos y pensó. Recordó. Intentó recordar más profundamente. Y abrió la boca. Salió corriendo en dirección al baño en donde había estado con Rachel, pero ya no la vio. Se fue corriendo a la biblioteca y empezó a investigar.<p>

Veamos, se dijo. Primero, cuando salió del baño, tenía los ojos color negro, hasta que me miró, ahí me pareció verlos un poco rojos, y después cerró sus ojos y estaban color miel y así se quedaron. Insertemos esto en el motor de búsqueda...eso es raro. Bueno, por momentos no recuerdo haber visto el reflejo de ella en el espejo, pero solo por momentos...veamos...no...eso también es raro. Y es fría. Y la abracé dos veces y seguía siendo fría. Y no recuerdo haberla escuchado respirar cuando la tenía entre mis brazos. Eso suena lindo. Tenerla entre mis brazos. Ah, Santana, acuérdate de mirar alrededor, ella en un momento, después del primer abrazo parecía sorprendida. Veamos...no hay nadie. Bien, sigamos, entonces fría. ¿En serio? Internet me está cargando. "Esto me está cargando" dijo en voz alta.

"No lo está" dijo una voz de pronto en su oído. Se dió vuelta rápidamente y ahí estaba Rachel Berry, agachada a la altura de sus hombros y mirando la pantalla de la computadora.

"¿Sabes? Esto no es bueno que lo estés mirando acá" dijo seria

"¿Quién dice que no es para un trabajo práctico?"

"¿En serio?"

"No."

"¿Estás asustada?"

"Comencé a asustarme en el momento en que me dijiste que esto no me estaba cargando"

"Pero no hueles a miedo"

"Vas a empezar a oler orina en cualquier momento"

"¿Crees que te voy a hacer daño?"

"No sé. ¿Me vas a hacer daño?"

"No creo, la verdad"

"¿Cómo que no crees?"

"Estuvimos solas, en un espacio recluido, y no te hice nada. No creo que porque sepas mi pequeño secreto, te vaya a hacer daño"

"¿Pequeño secreto? Esto es inmenso"

"No es para tanto"

"¿Puedes leer la mente?"

"¿De donde salió eso?"

"De crepúsculo"

"¿Qué es crepúsculo?"

"¿No sabes que es crepúsculo?"

"No, no sé que es crepúsculo." dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor. "La bibliotecaria me está mirando mal. Así que vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Te espero hoy a la salida y me sigues. Vamos a hablar. Mientras tanto, te advierto, manten la boca cerrada porque no es bueno que andes contando ese secretito."

"¿Me estás amenazando?"

"Tomalo como quieras. Pero no me gustaría verte lastimada. En mucho tiempo eres la primera que se da cuenta tan rápido."

"¿Cual fue el tiempo más rápido?" preguntó Santana

"¿En serio esa es tu pregunta?"

"Si."

"La vez que mas rápido nos descubrieron fue casi un año."

"¿En serio?...Espera, ¿nos?"

"Mi hermano y yo. Es de él de quien realmente tienes que preocuparte si cuentas el secreto"

"Esta bien. Nos vemos al terminar las clases."

"Ahora si huelo el miedo." dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>"¿San, por qué estás tan nerviosa?" preguntó Brittany mientras salían de la última clase del día. "<br>¡No me digas que conseguiste una cita con la nueva!"

"Se llama Rachel, y algo así, Britt" dijo Santana sonriendo a medias. Miraba a su alrededor, buscando la figura de Rachel y de su hermano, pero, por lo que había leído, probablemente tenían la audición superdesarrollada y si hablaba la escuchaba. Cuando Rachel se fue de la biblioteca, tuvo que borrar el historial de navegación, por las dudas. No quería que el que viniera después, comenzara a sospechar algo al ver las páginas. Realmente no quería ver lo que podía llegar a hacer el hermano.

"Yo sabía que tenías encanto." dijo Brittany.

"Si, pero no voy a poder llevarte hasta tu casa" dijo Santana

"Oh, llevala hasta la casa. Yo te espero en algún lugar, que si quieres podemos arreglar ahora" dijo Rachel apareciendo de la nada, al lado de Santana

"¿Cómo haces eso?" preguntó Brittany "Eres más silenciosa que Sue Sylvester en el campamento de las Cheerios cuando intenta descubrir a Santana masturbándose"

"¡Britt!" gritó la latina tratando de cubrir la boca de su amiga

"Eso es...interesante" dijo Rachel

"No creo que sea mucho. ¿Quieres que nos encontremos en el Lima Bean? Si es que sabes donde queda" dijo Santana sin destapar la boca de Brittany

"No te preocupes, yo te encuentro" dijo Rachel caminando hacia su hermano.

* * *

><p>"No dejaste de mirarla esta mañana cuando entramos, y ahora te veo hablando con ella. Trabajas rápido, hermanita." dijo Noah mientras manejaba a toda velocidad hacia la casa.<p>

"¿Podrías dejarme por acá? Quedé en reunirme con ella" dijo Rachel mirando hacia afuera

"Ah, ya estás atacando." dijo Noah sonriendo

"Lo sabe" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?" gritó Noah mientras clavaba los frenos

"Es bueno saber que no puedes matarme con eso" dijo Rachel mirando el cinturón de seguridad que se había roto por la fuerza de su cuerpo, en el envión que tomó hacia adelante a causa de la frenada.

"¿Cómo que lo sabe?" preguntó su hermano mirándola

"No sé. Se apareció en el baño cuando yo estaba a la hora del almuerzo. Y me abrazó. Después, la encontré en la biblioteca investigando sobre nosotros. Se ve que me prestó mucha atención."

"¿Y qué hacías en la biblioteca?"

"Puedo haber estado siguiéndola"

"¿Puedo?"

"La seguí, esta bien." gritó Rachel "Me encanta como huele. Nunca olí algo así"

"¿Así como?"

"Es dulce, pero no tan dulce que empalaga y te cansa. Está mezclado con rosas y algo que es propio de ella"

"¿Y?"

"Y me gusta"

"Yo no lo olí, y eso que pasé al lado de ella esta mañana"

"Mejor"

"¿Ahora a donde vas?"

"Tengo que asegurarme que mantenga nuestro secreto, Noah." dijo Rachel bajando del auto e internándose entre los árboles.

"A veces es tan idiota que no se da cuenta" dijo Noah acelerando el auto nuevamente.

* * *

><p>"Esta es tu puerta, Britt" dijo Santana<p>

"Comportate con Rachel" dijo la rubia

"¿Para eso me hiciste acompañarte hasta tu puerta?" preguntó Santana molesta, porque acompañar a Brittany hasta la puerta de su casa, era escuchar los nombres que le ponía a cada una de las flores que estaban bordeando el camino y verla agacharse a sacar algún gato de debajo de un arbusto que estaba en la calle.

"No, quería presentarte a algunas de las flores" dijo la rubia

"Britt, te adoro como amiga. Pero tengo que irme."

"¡Suerte!" gritó Brittany cuando Santana ya corría hacia su auto.

"Es bueno que cuides a tu amiga así" dijo la voz de Rachel desde el asiento de atrás cuando Santana puso en marcha el auto.

"¡Por Dios! No tienes porque asustarme" gritó Santana mientras Rachel se pasaba al asiento del acompañante

"Lo siento. A veces me olvido que tenemos un problema de espejos intermitentes."

"¿Espejos intermitentes?"

"Si, podemos reflejarnos cierta cantidad de tiempo y cierta no"

"Eso también me ayudó a descubrirlos"

"¿Podemos ir a algún lugar en donde podamos hablar sin que tengamos personas sentadas en la mesa de al lado?"

"¿Vas a matarme?"

"No."

"Vamos al parque. Podemos estar solas pero gente puede vernos"

"No confías en mi"

"¿Puedes culparme?"

"No."

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, y en el parque, caminaron unos doscientos metros hasta sentarse abajo de un árbol.

"Bueno..." comenzó a decir Rachel, quién inmediatamente fue silenciada por los labios de la latina.

"No me importa lo que tengas que decirme." dijo Santana cuando se separaron. "De ahora en más, eres mi novia, quieras o no"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Rachel

"Mañana vas a audicionar para el glee club. Y voy a mantener tu secreto, siempre y cuando te comportes"

"¿Te das cuenta que puedo matarte?"

"Si y no me importa" dijo Santana acortando la distancia de sus labios, nuevamente.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta el día de la graduación, en el que Santana buscaba a Rachel por los pasillos de McKinley, tratando de lograr tener algo de alivio antes de subir a hablar arriba del escenario, que se dio cuenta de que durante todos los meses que habían estado juntas, su novia nunca le había explicado, o siquiera intentado explicar, su propia historia.<p>

A decir verdad, Santana recordaba la primera noche que hicieron el amor, en la habitación de la casa de Rachel, cuando ella ya se había instalado ahí después de que sus padres la habían echado de su casa por su homosexualidad, que la latina sintió algo de miedo y recordó con quien estaba de novia. Cuando Rachel llegó al climax, sus colmillos se extendieron en su boca, pero inmediatamente, la pequeña morena tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, lejos del cuerpo de Santana para no clavarle los dientes. Eso se convirtió en algo normal, cada vez que hacían el amor, o tenían sexo apuradas en el asiento de atrás del auto antes de entrar a clase, en los recreos o durante la hora del almuerzo. Eso hacía que Santana se diera cuenta de que Rachel no fingía, y se había acostumbrado a ver los colmillos, que a su parecer, hacían a su novia mucho más linda.

Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto en la casa de Rachel sangre o había escuchado alguna conversación entre ella y Noah sobre el deseo de beber sangre. Y eso que había escuchado muchas conversaciones, ya que a veces se aburría y quería saber de que hablaba su novia con su hermano. Si es que era su hermano, pero esa también era una pregunta que tenía miedo de hacer.

Santana caminaba decidida a decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella, pero cuando la vio sonreírle, supo que no era el momento. Porque con Rachel nunca sabías cual era el momento oportuno para decir las cosas. Y eso que Santana nunca hablaba de sentimientos, pero lo que sentía por Rachel era muy fuerte. Cuando partió hacia la universidad, unos días después, se quedó con esas palabras atragantadas en la garganta mientras se despedía de Rachel con un abrazo, minutos después de terminar su relación.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta el día que se graduó de abogada en UCLA que volvió a ver a los Berry Puckerman que habían ido a la ceremonia por el solo hecho de que ellos le habían pagado la universidad. Santana comenzó a temer porque tenía que presentarle su nueva novia a su familia, como le había dicho a Jennifer, pero en realidad temía por la reacción de Rachel, aunque no tenía idea como iba a reaccionar.<p>

Realmente, no se esperó que reaccionara estrechándole la mano a Jennifer y callándose el resto de la velada, mientras los cuatro cenaban en un restaurante de clase alta de Los Ángeles, como regalo de graduación de Rachel y Noah. Santana la miraba y muchas veces tuvo que contenerse para decirle lo que sentía. Si, ahora tenía a Jennifer, pero la morena que estaba sentada al frente de ella seguía despertando grandes sentimientos, sentimientos que Santana no podía controlar, por más que había guardado en el fondo de un cajón durante cinco años.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta el día de su cumpleaños número 25, que tuvo una nueva oportunidad de decirle a Rachel lo que sentía. Y todo porque Quinn le dijo que le organizaban la fiesta y los Berry Puckerman habían confirmado su asistencia.<p>

Pero, mientras las horas pasaban, y solo Noah había aparecido, Santana se desesperaba. Tuvo que responder las preguntas sobre Jennifer, a quien no veía desde el día siguiente a su graduación de la universidad, porque se dio cuenta de que no significaba nada.

Tomó todo lo que encontró en el camino, y se subió enojada detrás del volante de su auto. Sus amigos trataron de detenerla, pero ella no escuchó razones, el alcohol no la dejaba escuchar razones.

No fue hasta que perdía la poca lucidez que había ganado con el accidente, mientras miraba a Rachel que había aparecido de la nada, que encontró el momento de decirle: Te amo. Y eso fue antes de que se desvaneciera, ante los ojos interrogantes de la otra morena, que la tenía en brazos.

El accidente había sido frontal y Santana no tenía el cinturón de seguridad colocado, y atravesó el parabrisas para terminar unos tres metros detrás del otro auto. Había chocado a casi 180 km/h.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta que despertó, días después, en la casa de los Berry Puckerman, con una nueva fuerza en su cuerpo, que escuchó: Te amo como respuesta a sus últimas palabras como un ser humano.<p> 


	8. Encuesta

_Buenas!_

_Tengo un problema, así que voy a animarme a hacer una encuesta. Como tengo muy poco tiempo en estos días para escribir y tuve que acomodar un poco los archivos en la compu, encontré que tengo varios (por no decir muchos) one shot empezados, así que la idea que se me ocurrió es si ustedes pueden ayudarme a elegir cual terminar. Voy a abrir una encuesta y eso, pero, acá les voy a dejar como comienzan esos one shot. Y si quieren votan, si no, no. :)_

_El link de la encuesta es: .net/poll/polls_tab_?pollid=289789_

_**1: **La vio salir corriendo de la sala del coro, con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas.  
>Sabía que por fin, el gigante idiota había roto de una vez por todas su corazón.<strong>**_

_****2: **Santana corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno, si, su vida dependía de ello. Tenía un zombie atado a sus talones, y todo por escaparse del único lugar seguro en el que estuvo en el último mes y medio por tratar de encontrar a Brittany. Para llegar a la casa de la rubia y encontrar la nota en la que ésta le avisaba que sus padres habían sido evacuados por el Centro Nacional de Enfermedades.******_

_******3: **"Noah, Noah" dijo Rachel corriendo detrás del muchacho con el mowhawk a la salida del templo. Éste se frenó y esperó a que la pequeña diva interrumpiera su camino.********_

_********4: **"Oh, no, no, no, no" dijo Santana mientras corria por las calles de Nueva York hacia ningún lugar en particular. Tampoco corría per sé, sino que se había subido a un taxi y repetía las palabras como un mantra.**********_

_**********5: **"¿Quinn?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la rubia que estaba sacando libros de su casillero  
>"¿Si?" prguntó Quinn sin mirar a su amiga<br>"¿Entré en un mundo paralelo?¿Estoy dormida y estoy soñando?¿Podrías pellizcar...Auch!" gritó Santana llevándose una mano al brazo en donde Quinn la había pellizcado bastante fuerte.  
>"No estás soñando. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Quinn sin interés<strong>**********_

_************6: **"¡Ey! ¡Puckerman!" gritó Santana al ver pasar por el final del pasillo al muchacho con el mowhack concentrado y hablando por teléfono.  
>"No, no, eso no creo que sea suficiente. Tiene que ser mayor. No, no, como si ella tuviera problemas. No. Eso ya ." Escuchó la latina cuando se acercaba corriendo al chico, mientras él seguía caminando como clara demostración de que no la había escuchado.<strong>************_

_********************__Dejo estos 6 por ahora, algunos están bastante avanzados, creo que entre éstos, solo el 4 no está muy avanzado. Así que, me encantaría que eligieran, como siempre, si quieren_

También, pueden seguir dándome ideas porque hay pocas por ahora

Saludos!

Gracias por las reviews, las alerts y favorites!

**agus: **gracias por la idea, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!

**HarukaIs: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, sobre todo el final, tenía grandes dudas sobre esa parte

**landslide´s dream: **tuve que leerlo porque no sabía bien de que me hablabas, pero si, también me reí en esa parte (si, lo sé, no puedo olvidarme de lo que escribo, pero a veces me pasa, sobrecarga mental le digo)

Gracias!

Besos!

Lore


	9. Hojas Rojas

_No pruebo más la encuesta! No, en serio, ni a mi tampoco me aparece, pero, dejo el capítulo 8 allá, y al final de este, voy a agregar dos o tres mas, ya que veo que eligieron. Ayer me pidieron dos por twitter, y vi las reviews, así que acá hay uno de los que pidieron por twitter, y los próximos van a ser los otros dos, que...no me acuerdo a ver..me acordé...entonces._

_Este es la opción 1, ya casi estaba terminado. Así que está dedicado a love_yuri1 que ella lo eligió. Es cortito, creo que no llega a las 3000 palabras, pero me había gustado cuando lo encontré, solo que tuve que arreglar un par de cositas._

_**Brittttttana:** (eran 4 t, porque se me nublo la vista) voy a terminar la opción 2, pero, es un poco largo hasta ahora, y esta noche me toca noche de insomnio, así que probablemente en los próximos días esté._

_**Shadow-book:** también uno de los largos, pero, también, en los próximos días voy a subirlo._

_Gracias por intentar elegirlos en una encuesta que decidió desaparecer...si alguien la encuentra, avise, jajaja._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Hojas Rojas<strong>

La vio salir corriendo de la sala del coro, con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas.

Sabía que por fin, el gigante idiota había roto de una vez por todas su corazón.

Miró a Brittany que estaba con Artie hablando en susurros.

Descubrió que hacía mucho tiempo su corazón no dolía ante la imagen.

Levanto su bolso y se dirigió caminando hacia la puerta.

Se dio vuelta y descubrió que nadie quitaba los ojos de Finn y Quinn, que se proclamaban el amor con sus bocas, con sus manos, con todo su cuerpo.

Hizo contacto con los ojos de Puck, y asintió con su cabeza. Puck le levantó el pulgar y sonrío. Con sus labios formó las palabras "Buena Suerte".

Demoró más de lo que pensaba en llegar a la casa de los Berry. Pero, el ramo de lirios en el asiento del acompañante valía la pena el tiempo perdido.

Y mientras se acercaba la vio, cargando una pocas maletas en su auto. Seguía sorprendiendose al ver que era un Jeep Cherokee.

Estacionó en la entrada al lado de ella.

"Hola Berry" fue lo único que dijo al bajar del auto y entregarle el ramo de lirios.

"Santana, gracias" fue su respuesta.

Cargó una maleta más y deposito el ramo en el asiento trasero de su Jeep. Santana no dejaba de mirarla. Volvió a acercarse a la Latina y la miró a los ojos.

"Me estoy yendo Santana. No soporto más el drama y eso que vivo para el drama. Estoy huyendo, es verdad. Pero tengo que hacerlo." Vio como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Santana. Sabía hace tiempo lo que la Latina sentía por ella.

"¿Querés huir conmigo?" preguntó, ruborizada y sin mirarla a los ojos. Cuando pasaron varios segundos y Santana no respondia, levantó la vista y la vio asentir.

"No tiene nada que ver con Finn, en realidad, esperaba esto. Solo que, cuando todo pasó en la sala del coro, me di cuenta que siempre tomé la decisión equivocada. Así que decidí hacer esto, hace un tiempo que vengo pensando en hacerlo..." Rachel no continuó hablando, porque un par de dulces labios cubrieron los suyos.

"Pasa por mi casa en dos horas. Te voy a estar esperando afuera" dijo Santana dándole un corto beso en los labios, otra vez, y volviendo hacia su auto.

Dos horas después, Rachel Berry estacionó al frente de la casa de Santana López. Sobre el parque delantero se encontraban dos bolsos y una valija. La Latina los cargó lo más rápido posible en el baúl del Jeep y subió en el asiento del acompañante. Sonriendo como nunca nadie la había visto sonreír. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rachel, en modo de saludo.

La diva entonces aceleró y salió de Lima gritando: "Hasta la vista, Losers!". Y Santana, riendo, porque por fin, era feliz. Por fin alguien la había elegido a ella.

* * *

><p>New York no fue fácil. Al comienzo, fue encontrar un lugar que no sea un motel por hora o por semana. Por eso se sorprendieron, cuando salieron del lugar de mala muerte, una semana después y sus cuatro padres las estaban esperando.<p>

Después de hablar, pedirse perdón, explicarles las situaciones, y sobre todo, su reciente amor, los padres les entregaron una llave y una dirección. Dijeron que debían volver a Lima. Prometieron no decir donde estaban ni que hacían ellas. Pero, les dijeron que desde ahora tenían que comenzar a vivir por sí mismas.

Y ahí empezó la locura, diría Santana cuando...cuando contara la historia en algún futuro.

Lo primero considerablemente bueno que tuvieron en Nueva York, fue el pequeño departamentito que sus padres les habían alquilado. Pocos muebles, poco espacio, poca luz. ¿Importaba? No, para nada. Aunque a Santana quizás si le importaba un poco porque tenía que dormir junto a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada y que todavía tenía problemas de confianza. Maldito Finn decía por los bajos esas noches en que no se aguantaba y sus propias manos se metían dentro de la ropa interior. Igualmente, después de esa frase toda pasión que podía llegar a sentir se apagaba.

* * *

><p>El primer día que Rachel se agachó en plena calle, bueno, no tan literalmente, sino en la vereda de una calle cerrada al tráfico, a Santana casi le da un paro cardíaco, pero, cuando la diva se levantó y le mostró la hoja roja, la latina la abrazó.<p>

"Por favor, nunca más hagas cosas como esa. Entiendo que la calle esté cerrada y no pase ni un solo auto, pero cuando te vi con la cabeza fuera de la vereda, pensé que iba a estacionar un taxi y te la iba a arrancar. Así que ten cuidado la próxima vez que lo hagas, porque te amo y no creo que pueda sobrevivir a esta ciudad sin tu presencia" dijo Santana rápidamente.

Rachel, se quedó pensando en las palabras y cuando Santana la alejó de su cuerpo para mirarla, los ojos de la diva estaban abiertos enormemente y sosteniendo una hoja de arce, completamente no roja en una de sus manos. No, no era el rojo otoñal. Era un rojo profundo y pasión, y Santana no entendía muy bien la reacción que Rachel había tenido para recogerla, y mucho menos la que tenía ahora.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó cuando notó que su novia, porque por lo menos eso estaba claro entre las dos desde el día que llegaron a Nueva York, en realidad desde el viaje, bueno, no importa, no se movía.

"Yo también te amo" respondió Rachel, que sin quererlo logró la misma reacción en Santana.

Cinco minutos después, cuando alguien las empujó las dos volvieron a la realidad.

"Yo no..." comenzó a decir Santana mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho a Rachel "Oh...si es cierto"

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó Rachel mientras caminaba y agarraba la mano derecha de Santana

"No me sirve de nada negarlo. ¿Verdad?" dijo Santana dándole un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa que pocos antes le podrían haber visto a la latina.

"Yo tampoco voy a negarlo" dijo Rachel atrayendo más a la latina hacia su lado.

Esa noche, Santana dejó de insultar a Finn por la falta de confianza de Rachel y fueron reemplazados por: "Oh, Rachel, si, si, más, ahí" o escuchar a Rachel grita "Santanaaa" justo cuando llegaba al clímax.

* * *

><p>La segunda vez que pasó, (la primera la habían metido entre las hojas de un álbum de fotos), Rachel se agachó al lado de un taxi estacionado, convenientemente en una parada. Santana, la miró desconcertada. Habían pasado las últimas ocho horas dejando currículums por todos lados y solo querían (o por lo menos Rachel también había estado de acuerdo) en que querían volver al departamento, bañarse y dormir una hora por lo menos, antes de ir a la clase de consulta que estaban haciendo para rendir dentro de pocos meses el final y graduarse (pocas personas les daban trabajo sin estar graduadas)<p>

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Santana mientras esperaba con los brazos cruzados mirando a su novia.

"Lo siento, pero mira...es otra" dijo Rachel, sacudiendo una hoja del mismo rojo que la anterior en su mano derecha.

"Si es que te agachaste para eso, vamos a casa, la pones junto a la otra, y hacemos lo que teníamos planeado hacer." dijo Santana caminando rápidamente.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel.

Ese día, antes de salir hacia la clase de consulta, las dos recibieron llamadas telefónicas para entrevistas de trabajo al día siguiente. Y al día siguiente, quedaron contratadas por la misma empresa como secretarias para dos médicos en el hospital de su barrio. Aunque estaban en distintos pisos y distintas áreas, las dos podían verse en el almuerzo y quedaron contentas porque el sueldo era más que suficiente para las dos.

* * *

><p>La próxima vez que sucedió, fue la vez que Santana dijo que era la más hermosa de todas. Por un lado, Noah Puckerman había dejado Lima y había buscado refugio en Santana y Rachel para poder comenzar la Universidad. Por el otro, la pareja se había podido mudar a un departamento más grande y el invierno se acercaba. En realidad, ya estaba ahí.<p>

Fue durante la primer nevada, mientras ellas cantaban y bailaban por Central Park, cerca de un árbol que había sido testigo de muchas de sus conversaciones en los casi dos años que llevaban en la ciudad, que la hoja apareció entre medio de ellas. Mientras ambas la miraban, con una sonrisa enigmática una mujer se les acercó despacio y les entregó una tarjeta. Ante la cara de desconfianza (de la latina sobre todo, confesaría la mujer después) les dijo que investigaran y que si estaban interesadas que la llamaran.

La investigación fue tan buena, que dos días después estaban reunidas con esa mujer del parque, firmando contrato dos semanas después, y renunciando a sus trabajos como secretarias, un año después de encontrar a esa mujer.

El resultado de la investigación, había sido que la mujer era una de las más grandes productoras musicales del momento, y ya las había oído cantar en varios bares de karaoke y en el edificio, ya que la hija de esta mujer vivía ahí. El día del parque, la mujer decidió no esperar más y acercarse.

El primer tema que se escuchó en la radio, fue número uno durante más de 15 semanas consecutivas, perdiendo lugar con el segundo single de la pareja. Muchos auguraron que iban a ser una de esas parejas musicales de un solo hit, cuando ésto no sucedio, dijeron que iban a ser de un solo disco exitoso, pero, para el momento en que sacaron el tercero, muchos se callaron la boca y dejaron de auspiciar la destrucción musical de S&R como se habían hecho llamar.

La cuarta vez que sucedió, la encontró Rachel sola, mientras caminaba hacia el departamento, completamente tapada para que los fans y los papparazis no la encontraran. Después de guardar la hoja en su cartera, un taxi se estacionó a su lado y la voz de Santana le ordenó que subiera, lo cual acató inmediatamente.

La latina le dijo que tenían una aventura para ese día, y como Rachel nunca podía negarle nada, tampoco le negó la "aventura" esta vez.

Fueron hasta un helipuerto, donde el helicóptero las esperaba con las hélices girando y el motor en marcha, y despegaron hablando de cosas sin sentido entre sí mismas.

Cuando pasaron por Central Park, Santana le pidió que mirara a la zona del parque que durante el día estaba llena de gente y sus perros. Abajo, el mensaje era claro y estaba formado por miles de velas colocadas estratégicamente: R te casarías conmigo? S

La noticia fue una locura en todo el país, ya que un papparazi las había seguido en helicóptero y tomó una foto perfecta del mensaje de amor.

En Ohio, rompieron el récord de tirada del diario que publicó la fotografía.

* * *

><p>La quinta vez que pasó, y última hasta donde ellas recordaban, fue el día de su boda, mientras las dos entraban juntas camino hacia el altar. Rachel, había sido la encargada de la decoración de esa última parte del camino y logró que Santana comenzara a reírse a carcajadas. El piso, en vez de estar cubierto en pétalos de rosa, estaba cubierto de hojas rojas.<p>

Ellas se miraron, sabiendo únicamente el significado. Ellas rieron cuando sus nuevos amigos y Puckerman, intentaron explicar en sus discursos el porque de esas hojas rojas.

* * *

><p>Aunque la noche en que se enteraron que iban a ser madres, la conversación fue la siguiente.<p>

"¿Encontraste alguna hoja roja hoy?" preguntó Rachel acariciando su estómago.

"No, ¿Vos?" preguntó Santana apoyando su cabeza en el muslo de la diva

"No."

"Entonces es como siempre te dije, fue pura casualidad."

"Quizás estábamos destinadas a recibir 5 nada más."

"¿En serio?"

"No sé. Ojalá a alguien le sirva si comienzan a aparecerle"

"¿Te parece?"

"No, me gustaría que siguieran apareciéndonos"

* * *

><p>Y la hoja roja nunca volvió a aparecer, hasta años después, cuando volvían a Lima y Santana manejaba a su esposa y sus dos hijos (un niño y una niña) hacia la escuela que una enorme cantidad de hojas chocó contra ellas, tapando el parabrisas delantero y Santana frenando rápidamente para no cometer ningún accidente.<p>

Sacaron las hojas lo más rápido que podían, y sacaron todas, pero nadie supo como, una de las hojas apareció del lado de adentro del parabrisas.

Sus hijos gritaron "¡Que asco!" cuando sus madres entraron al auto y miraron la hoja y comenzaron a besarse.

A ellas no les importó, era la señal que esperaban. La señal de que iban a estar bien. El futuro iba a estar bien. El regreso valía la pena. Era la quinta hoja roja.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Recuerden que si quieren que escriba algo en especial, pueden dejarla por acá, o twitter, o tumblr, ah! Mail, <em>

_writerblock82 ó lormartinez ambos arroba , me encuentran ahí todo el tiempo...bueno, no tan literalmente, pero ando por ahí. _

_Saludos!_


	10. Rach, el mundo se fue al carajo

_Buenas!_

_Acá dejo el pedido número 2._

_Como dije, es un poco más largo que el anterior._

_Y a éste lo pidió __**brittttttana **__espero que sea lo que esperaba. _

_El próximo es el que en la encuesta está en el número 5 y también es de los largos.Y lo pidió __**Shadow-book**_

_Saludos, Glee no me pertenece y todo ese bla bla..._

_Lore._

* * *

><p><strong>Rach, el mundo se fue al carajo<strong>

Santana corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bueno, si, su vida dependía de ello. Tenía un zombie atado a sus talones, y todo por escaparse del único lugar seguro en el que estuvo en el último mes y medio por tratar de encontrar a Brittany. Para llegar a la casa de la rubia y encontrar la nota en la que ésta le avisaba que sus padres habían sido evacuados por el Centro Nacional de Enfermedades.

Malditos militares, o lo que sea. Pensó Santana una vez más, en los últimos tres días desde que había llegado a la casa de los Pierce. Recién había pasado una hora desde que tuvo la oportunidad de salir corriendo sin ser vista y este maldito zombie la estaba persiguiendo hacía ya un tiempo. Malditos zombies. Se dijo.

De pronto, un silbido en su oído hizo que se detuviera. Detrás de ella, el zombie hizo un ruido seco al caer. ¿Cómo lo supo? Porque se giró para ver la dirección que seguía ese silbido. Cuando se vio a salvo en las vacías calle de Lima, Santana puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas e intentó recuperar el aliento.

"Para ser porrista, la verdad que te está faltando estado" dijo una voz que ella creía (y los demás) que no iba a escuchar más.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a la persona que había hablado y la vio venir, con el pelo muy corto, ropa completamente manchada de lo que parecía ser sangre, un arco rudimentario en una de sus manos y un carcaj del mismo estilo asomando por su espalda, Rachel Berry hizo su aparición después de un mes y medio en el que todos la habían dado por muerta.

"¿Berry?" preguntó Santana sorprendida mirando como la diva caminaba hacia el zombie y le sacaba la flecha de la cabeza, para después limpiarla en su jean.

"Buenos días, Santana. ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Te dimos por muerta" dijo Santana

"Es una suposición probablemente bien hecha." dijo Rachel

"¿Eres un fantasma?"

"¿Por qué sería un fantasma?"

"Dijiste que era una suposición probablemente bien hecha cuando te dije que te habíamos dado por muerta"

"Es cierto. Pero eso no quiere decir que soy un fantasma. Una parte mía murió el día que todo comenzó, bla, bla, bla."

"¿Bla, bla, bla?"

"Si. ¿A dónde ibas?"

"A la casa de Puckerman. Es donde estuvimos algunos escondiéndonos durante este tiempo."

"Esta bien. Vamos."

"¿Vamos?"

"Si, los voy a sacar de Lima"

"¿Cómo?"

"Algo vamos a inventar. Pero los voy a sacar. No puedo dejarlos. Menos, con uds. quedándose irresponsablemente en un solo lugar. Supongo que todas las noches los zombies se acercan mas y mas."

"Si. ¿Cómo sabes?"

"Es el olor."

"¿El olor?"

"Los zombies no son tan tontos. No tienen cerebros, pero tienen un gran poder olfativo, y auditivo."

"Durante el día casi no se ven"

"Salen a buscar comida a otro lado"

"¿En serio?"

"La gente sale durante el día."

"Bueno, vamos"

* * *

><p>"¡Santana!¿Encontraste a Brittany?" dijo Quinn apenas le abrió la puerta trasera de la casa de Puckerman a la latina.<p>

"No, encontré al hobbit." dijo Santana señalando detrás de ella.

"Por Dios, esto es un asco. Con razón había muchos zombies en el camino hacia este lugar." dijo Rachel detrás de Santana, sin intentar entrar.

"¿No vas a entrar?" preguntó Santana divertida por la palidez de Quinn al ver a Rachel.

"No, ni loca. Me voy a llenar del olor de uds. y después no me saco mas a los zombies de encima." respondió Rachel quedándose en el patio trasero.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Quinn

"No, Caperucita Roja" respondió la ex diva.

"¿Rachel?" pregunto Puckerman apareciendo por detrás de Quinn y corriendola del camino para salir a abrazar a su amiga. "¿Dónde estuviste?¿Como sobreviviste?"

"No es momento para contarlo. Esta oscureciendo. Y no me gustaría quedarme con uds." dijo la diva devolviendo brevemente el abrazo y no perdiendo la mirada extrañada que se dieron Santana y Quinn

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el muchacho alejándose

"Porque huele a humano." dijo Rachel

"Eso somos" respondió Puck

"Muy gracioso. Hay dos opciones, o empiezan a caminar conmigo o esperamos hasta mañana, pero en otro lugar." dijo Rachel

" Acá somos 4" dijo Santana

"Bien, ¿pueden armar algo rápido? Si salimos en la próxima media hora podemos llegar a las afueras de Lima y quedarnos por ahí." dijo Rachel

"Tenemos casi todo armado" dijo Quinn

"Entonces ¿qué esperan?" dijo Rachel mirando nerviosa a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>La cuarta persona era la hermana de Puckerman, Hannah, quien se alegró de salir, por fin, de la casa y se fascinó todo el camino por la destreza que Rachel tenía para asesinar a los zombies con su arco.<p>

"Voy a tener que hacer más flechas cuando lleguemos" dijo Rachel palpando su carcaj.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Quinn por décima vez

"A un refugio" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué te limpias la sangre de zombie en tu ropa?" preguntó Hannah

"Si huelo a zombie no me persiguen." respondió Rachel "Aunque ahora va a ser complicado con uds. oliendo a humanos" explicó mientras guardaba otra flecha que acababa de sacar del décimo zombie que mató en la última hora.

"Es buena idea." dijo Hannah quien se lleno las manos con sangre de la herida del zombie muerto y se la paso por el cuerpo

"Eso es un asco" dijo Quinn

"Si se acercan por tu culpa, Quinn, juro que te tiro al primer zombie que pase" dijo Puckerman imitando a su hermana y a Rachel.

"Tienen razón." dijo Santana

"¿A cuánto tiempo está este refugio?" preguntó Quinn

"Cuando lleguemos hasta el bosque, unas cuatro horas caminando, más o menos" dijo Rachel

"¿Y estás sola ahí?" preguntó Puckerman pensando en lo que había pasado su amiga.

"No." respondió Rachel. Se frenó, miró que el sol estaba cada vez más abajo, miró a Quinn que seguía sin ensuciarse de sangre de zombie, y miró a Santana.

"Brittany está conmigo." miró de nuevo a Quinn "Te voy a decir que hay alguien más que es muy importante para varias personas en este círculo de cinco, pero, Quinn, te juro que si entras con esa ropa en el bosque, te voy a dejar completamente sola. Y te puedo asegurar que lo voy a hacer, aunque después ella no me lo perdone nunca. Porque tu olor va a hacer que nos persigan."

"¿Quien es?" preguntó Quinn mirando desafiante a Rachel, que se acercó y susurró el nombre de la persona en el oído de la rubia, quien miró para todos lados y después de unos minutos se acercó a un zombie que estaba muerto y con un cuchillo lo abrió y se llenó de sangre.

"¿Brittany está contigo?" preguntó Santana después de ver eso.

"Si, es quien me pidió que venga a ver si alguno de uds. estaba vivo." dijo Rachel.

"¿Rachel, Beth?" preguntó Noah mirando al piso sin querer saber la verdadera respuesta.

"¿Por qué crees que Fabray se está llenando de sangre de zombie?" respondió Rachel mirando a la rubia.

* * *

><p>El camino fue largo, para Quinn, Noah, Hannah y Santana que poco se habían movido de la casa de los Puckerman en el mes y medio desde que había estallado la epidemia. Todos se miraban sorprendidos, ya que Rachel parecía haber perdido un poco de ella misma.<p>

Después de cuatro horas, unos silbidos atravesaron el bosque silencioso y la diva respondió con otro. Un hombre se acercó despacio hasta ella, y le entregó una bolsa.

"Ah, le avisó que encontró a cuatro" dijo Santana en voz baja

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" preguntó Quinn

"Primero fue un silbido largo. Berry respondió con uno corto, que supongo que era un si. Después, fueron dos silbidos entrecortados, Berry respondió con 4 cortitos. Ahí se detuvo, nos hizo detener y este tipo se apareció de la nada" explicó Santana.

"Que buena deducción, Santana. Ponganse esto" dijo Rachel tirándoles ropa en las manos.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Puckerman

"Es ropa. A unos dos metros hay un río, vamos a cruzarlo y al cambiarnos la ropa, cambiamos el olor." dijo Rachel desnudándose al frente de ellos. Por suerte, la única luz que recibían era de la luna que brillaba alta en el cielo. Aunque, eso no evitaba que los demás pudieran ver a Rachel Berry en, casi, toda su gloria. Santana no pudo dejarla de mirar hasta que estuvo nuevamente vestida.

"Tienes un poquito de saliva en la barbilla, Santana" dijo Rachel.

La latina, comenzó a cambiarse al lado de Quinn.

"¿Viste todas las cicatrices que tenía?" preguntó la rubia.

"¿Viste el cuerpazo que tiene?" preguntó Santana

"No sé porque no me sorprende que eso haya sido en lo único en que te hayas concentrado" dijo Quinn terminando de cambiarse

"Una tiene sus necesidades" dijo Santana

"Pongas esa ropa en estas bolsas de nylon y asegurense de que estén bien cerradas" dijo Rachel "No podemos darnos el lujo de andar perdiendo ropa"

Cuando ya todos estaban listo, Rachel los guío hacia un árbol y les explicó como tenían que hacer para cruzar.

"Pero estás completamente loca" dijo Quinn cuando terminó de hablar

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la rubia

"Es de noche. ¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana?" preguntó Quinn

"Rubia, pensé que eras más inteligente. Este río es muy difícil de cruzar y por eso hicimos este sistema. Los zombies generalmente son arrastrados por el agua cuando intentan hacerlo. No pueden trepar a un árbol, así que es seguro." dijo Rachel comenzando a treparlo.

"Está completamente loca" dijo Quinn

"Yo voy primero" dijo Santana imitando los pasos de la diva para subir al árbol.

El sistema de cruzar el río consistía en tres sogas. Una para apoyar los pies y las otras dos para las manos, un poco más arriba.

Puckerman fue el último en cruzar y cuando bajó del árbol del otro lado, dijo que quería hacerlo de nuevo. Rachel, ignoró el comentario y escuchó otro silbido.

"Tenemos que apurarnos" dijo la diva avanzando más rápido. Hannah, intentaba entablar conversación con ella y Rachel contestaba con monosílabos.

Llegaron después hasta un lago donde había dos botes esperándolos. Uno contenía a un par de hombres que saludaron a Rachel y el otro estaba vacío.

"Arriba" dijo la diva subiendo primero.

"Uno va a tener que venir con nosotros, Rach" dijo uno de los hombres en el otro barco. Santana y Quinn se miraron, la voz pertenecía a Mike Chang.

"¿Chang?" preguntó Puck

"¿Qué tal Puckerman? Sube, así las damas van solas, van a ir más rápido porque son mas livianas y Rachel vence a cualquiera" dijo Mike.

"Nos vemos allá" dijo Rachel esperando que las otras tres mujeres subieran al bote.

Rachel, se quejaba internamente por la suerte que le había tocado. La media hora de viaje en bote hasta la isla, había consistido en distintas preguntas por parte de, sobre todo, la latina.

"¿Cómo encontraste a Brittany?¿Cómo sobreviviste?¿Cómo es qué encontraste un refugio?¿Es seguro ese refugio?¿Qué pasó con Hudson y Hummel?¿No estabas con ellos ese día?¿Sabés algo de alguien más?¿Por qué volviste a Lima?¿Cómo fue que encontraste el refugio?" Y cosas así, que realmente Rachel no quería responder y solo ignoraba.

"Me parece que estás hartando a Berry" dijo Quinn

"No creo, es muy paciente" dijo Santana.

"A mi me estas hartando, Santana" dijo Hannah

"Perdone ud." dijo la latina.

"Por fin veo el muelle" dijo Rachel susurrando. Pero, como el único ruido que se escuchaban era el de los remos, su susurro fue escuchado por las otras tres personas en el bote.

"¿En serio te estaba hartando, Berry?" preguntó Santana sorprendida

"Oh, no fui mi intención, Santana. Estoy cansada. Nada más" dijo Rachel

Cuando llegaron al muelle, todas se bajaron del bote y esperaron a Rachel que sacara sus cosas. Después comenzó a caminar.

"Es una isla" dijo mientras se adentraba en la parte boscosa de la misma

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron las tres chicas.

"Esto. El refugio. Es una isla. Tiene una hilera de árboles bien pegados a su alrededor, entonces es imposible saber si alguien está habitando o no este lugar. A no ser que se prenda fuego y largue mucho humo." explicó Rachel

"O sea que acá estamos seguras" dijo Santana

"Bastante seguras. Los zombies no saben que estamos acá, y tenemos agua rodeandonos, bastante profunda, así que terminan siempre a la deriva si quieren cruzar. Los botes que pudimos encontrar estan siempre en la isla. Así que cualquier humano que quiera cruzar, lo tiene que hacer a nado. No es que haya muchos dando vueltas." dijo Rachel. Habían salido de la parte boscosa de la isla y ahora estaban en un enorme claro. Donde se podían ver varias fogatas delante de unas carpas o refugios hechos con madera, aunque estaban por la mitad.

"¿Rachel?" dijo una voz saliendo de una carpa.

"Si, Brittany." respondió la diva

"¿Encontraste a alguien?" preguntó Brittany

"Si." respondió Rachel sentándose al lado de una de las fogatas.

Brittany, salió de la carpa con Beth en brazos y gritó de alegría al ver que era Santana y Quinn quienes habían llegado con Rachel. Y la hermana de Noah.

"¡San!¡Quinn!" logró decir después corriendo hacia donde estaban sus dos amigas. Como pudo, abrazó a Quinn quien inmediatamente logró sacarle de sus brazos a Beth y después a Santana.

"¡Sabía que eran un poco inteligentes como para sobrevivir!" dijo Brittany mientras abrazaba a la hermana de Puck aunque no sabía que era ella.

"¿Britt?¿Puedo ir a dormir ahora?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su rubia amiga mientras saltaba alrededor de sus dos, reencontradas, amigas.

"Por supuesto" dijo Brittany dandole un rápido beso en la boca a Rachel y un abrazo.

"¿Qué fue eso, Britt?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel desapareció en la oscuridad para perderse en un refugio.

"¿Qué cosa, San?" preguntó la rubia agarrando las manos de su amiga.

"El beso" dijo Santana

"Oh, nada. Es que a veces me da cosa verla triste o cansada. Pero no significa nada. Te lo prometo. Es más, si quieres dejo de hacerlo y comienzas a hacerlo tú" dijo Brittany.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana

"Si, San. Eres la única persona que no se da cuenta que estás enamorada de Berry. Por eso no saliste durante una semana de la pieza de Puckerman después de que todos supusimos que ella había muerto" dijo Quinn jugando con Beth, antes de que el padre de la niña apareciera y viera a su hija.

Rachel fue la única que durmió, o lo intentó, esa noche. El resto de los nuevos miembros en el refugio, se quedaron charlando alrededor de una fogata.

"Fui a tu casa Britt, pero estaba la nota esa." dijo Santana

"Si, nos vinieron a buscar unos militares. Un día después de que estallara esa epidemia. Comenzamos a salir de Lima y habíamos hecho muchos kilómetros hasta que nos quedamos varados en la autopista. Nunca supe que pasó con mi mamá y con mi papá. Me quedé con un militar, que después encontró a otro y ahí estaba Mike. Ellos también estaban asustados. Comenzamos a caminar en el bosque y nos rodearon muchos zombies. Los dos militares, que están acá, no pudieron hacer mucho, hasta que comenzaron a volar flechas y una figura pequeña apareció de la nada y mató a todos los zombies. Fue más o menos un mes después de que todo pasara. Era Rachel. Ella nos miró y nos pidió que la siguiéramos. Así lo hicimos y llegamos hasta la isla."

"¿O sea que estuviste un mes vagando por la autopista?" preguntó Quinn

"Algo así. No sé." dijo Brittany "Sé pescar con una lanza" agregó después.

"¿Beth?" preguntó Quinn quien miraba como Puck la mecía en sus brazos y le cantaba despacio para dormirla.

"Beth ya estaba acá cuando llegamos" dijo Mike. "Ella y Shelby. Pero Shelby después de que nosotros llegáramos se fue."

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Quinn

"Shelby había salido a buscar algo para darle de comer a Beth, algo mejor que pescado y verduras, el mismo día que Rachel nos encontró. Cuando la encontramos al lado del bote, estaba llorando. Se llevó a Rachel a un costado y comenzaron a hablar. Le entregó a Beth y se adentró en el bosque. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos sospechamos lo que pasó. Mientras atravesabamos el agua, escuchamos el sonido de un disparo. Cuando miré a Rachel, vi que le caían unas lágrimas, pero nunca hablamos de eso." dijo Brittany un poco con tristeza, Mike se acercó hacia ella para abrazarla.

"Veo que se alimentan bien acá" dijo Puckerman señalando a Brittany

"Creemos que está embarazada" dijo Mike acercando más a Brittany a su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo qué creemos?" preguntó Quinn

"Si Rachel tuvo oportunidad, seguramente trajo algún test de embarazo." dijo Mike

"Espero tener una amiguita para Beth" dijo Brittany durmiéndose un poco.

"¿Cómo sobrevivió Berry durante tanto tiempo sola?" preguntó Santana

"Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella" dijo Mike levantando a Brittany y llevándola hacia una de las carpas.

El resto del grupo, se fue a dormir, dejando a Santana alrededor de la hoguera pensando.

Dos horas después, Santana seguía mirando las llamas y alguien le tocó la espalda.

"Si quieres puedes ir a dormir a mi refugio" dijo Rachel, Santana no pudo saber si lo dijo con un poco de cariño o estaba soñando.

"Solo si duermes conmigo" dijo la latina tratando de parecer sexy.

"Ja. No creo. Voy a buscar comida, ahora somos más." dijo Rachel.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?"

"¿A dónde?"

"A buscar comida"

"De acuerdo"

* * *

><p>"No me dijiste que era del otro lado de la isla." dijo Santana<p>

"No me preguntaste" respondió Rachel mientras metía la mano para sacar unos huevos, del gallinero rústico que había armado.

"¿Cómo sabes usar arco y flecha?" dijo la latina manteniéndose alejada ya que le tenía terror a las gallinas.

"Ahora sé que nunca voy a poder pedirte que vengas a buscar los huevos" dijo Rachel. "Fui parte de los scouts cuando era chica, y, tomé clases de arquería por separado porque me gustaba la sensación. Antes de encontrar la isla, me di cuenta que tal vez un arco y una flecha fuera lo mejor para sobrevivir en cuanto a zombies ya que con un arma solo tienen que seguir el sonido. Y vaya si saben seguir el sonido. Así que el resto es historia."

"¿Historia?"

"Que no tengo ganas de seguir contando. Por lo menos, espero que sepas, que tuve las herramientas necesarias para hacer varios arcos y flechas y acá estamos. ¿Si?"

"De acuerdo. Pero no te vas a salvar de más preguntas mientras pasen los días"

"Tengo el derecho a ignorarlas" dijo Rachel viendo que ya había juntado todos los huevos y volviendo al campamento.

* * *

><p>"¿Y?" preguntó Brittany por milésima (o eso parecía) vez a Quinn<p>

"Todavía no es tiempo, Britt" dijo la otra rubia

"¿Dónde está Berry?" preguntó Santana mirando alrededor.

"Debe estar pescando del otro lado de la isla" dijo Mike apareciendo de golpe

"¿Toda la comida está del otro lado de la isla?" preguntó Santana

"Tu mala onda no me afecta" dijo Mike mirando la barrita que tenía Quinn en la mano.

"¿Y Puckerman donde está?" preguntó Santana

"Fue con Rachel así la convencía de que le enseñara a disparar con arco y flecha." agregó Mike y vio que Quinn miraba la barrita y después a Brittany.

"Voy a hablar con Rachel." dijo Mike después de abrazar a la rubia.

"¿De quién es el bebé?" preguntó Santana a la que le había nacido esa duda.

"Puede ser de Mike, Artie antes de los zombies, o Rachel" dijo Brittany

"¿Rachel?" preguntaron Quinn y Santana al mismo tiempo

"Si. ¿Pero no tiene que venir la cigüeña?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Te acostaste con Berry?" preguntó Santana un poco dolida y bastante celosa

"Si, cuando logres estar con ella San, no la vas a dejar ir. Creo que fueron las tres o cuatro noches de pasión que nunca voy a olvidar. Nunca" dijo Brittany sonriendo y agregando "Tengo que buscar a Mike"

"Creo que es momento que le expliquemos que la cigüeña no trae los bebés, y que Rachel no pudo haberla embarazado. ¿No, Santana?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Brittany marcharse. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, miró hacia donde había visto por última vez a la latina y siguió el camino de hojas pisadas e insultos en español que la precedían. "¿Santana?"

"¿Cómo es eso de que te acostaste con Brittany?" preguntó Santana metiéndose en el agua en donde Rachel y Noah estaban tirando algo

"Si, pero fue hace años, Santana. Además, pensé que ya no te importaba la rubia de esa manera" respondió Puck, ignorando que esa pregunta no era para él.

"No estoy preguntandote a vos, idiota" dijo Santana

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Puck y pudo ver el miedo en el rostro de Rachel e inmediatamente analizó la situación, pero antes de decir algo fuera de lugar, prefirió meterse en el medio para proteger a la morena más pequeña.

"Lo siento, Santana. Solo fueron 3 o 4 veces, no volvió a pasar" dijo Rachel asomándose por debajo del brazo de Puck.

"Por supuesto que no va a volver a pasar. La próxima vez que te vayas a acostar con alguien, va a ser conmigo" dijo Santana tirandole una piedra que fue a parar a la frente de Puckerman y volviendo hacia el campamento con paso pesado.

"¿Qué diablos dijo?" preguntó Puck frotándose el lugar en donde la piedra lo había golpeado.

"Creo que acaba de confesar" dijo Quinn antes de seguir a la latina.

"¿Así estuviste un mes y medio?¿Y de dónde apareció Quinn?" preguntó Rachel mirando la red que estaba hundida en el agua para ver si habían podido pescar algo.

"Peor, Santana la primer semana, no salió de la habitación. Y Quinn la verdad, se acostaba a dormir conmigo, pero nada más."

"¿Reduces todo al sexo?"

"Ey, pensé que era el último hombre vivo"

"Si, claro"

* * *

><p>"Quiero que me enseñes a tirar con el arco" dijo Santana cuando los vio aparecer de nuevo en el campamento.<p>

"Primero tendrías que aprender lo básico de la supervivencia" dijo Rachel

"No, me vas a enseñar a usar el arco. Sobrevivimos un mes y medio" aclaró Santana

"Encerrados en una casa, con víveres para los cuatro, que hubieran durado mucho más si los racionaban." dijo Rachel

"Exacto."

"No."

"¿No?"

"No."

"Bueno, ya vas a ver"

"No te tengo miedo"

"No tienes que tenerme miedo"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Moviendo mis cosas a tu refugio"

"Hay muchos refugios."

"Si, pero voy a quedarme a dormir en donde duermas vos"

"Bueno, haz lo que se te apetezca hacer"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, porque puedo hartarme de tu presencia y trepar a un árbol"

"Te sigo por detrás"

"Vamos, el otro día corriste re poco y estabas cansada"

"¡Estuve corriendo como una hora!"

"Pobrecita"

"El día que mataron a Finn, Rachel corrió y corrió desde Lima hasta la mitad del camino a Columbus y no estaba nada cansada" dijo Brittany interrumpiendo.

"¿Cómo...?" comenzó a preguntar Rachel.

"Te vimos en la autopista. De golpe te frenaste al lado del auto en donde estaba yo. Vi que tenías miedo y pensé que te seguía uno de esos zombies, así que no hablé. Vi que dijiste: Finn y te metiste en el bosque. Nunca pude decirte nada." dijo Brittany

"¿Y por qué lo dijiste ahora?" preguntó Santana

"No sé" dijo la rubia marchándose

"Estás equivocada, Britt. No mataron a Finn" dijo Rachel antes de que la rubia desapareciera y no la escucharan.

"¿No?" preguntó Brittany frenándose

"Lo maté yo" dijo Rachel volviendo a entrar en el centro de la isla.

"Genial, ahora va a quedarse ahí adentro por un día o dos, y yo voy a tener que ir a pescar" dijo Mike apareciendo de la nada.

"¿Escuchaste?" preguntó Brittany

"Debe ser difícil" dijo Mike "¿Te acuerdas el día que encontramos a Shelby al lado del bote? Estoy seguro que ella en un momento le dijo: voy a hacer esto para que no tengas que volver a pasar lo de tus padres. Creo que ella también mató a sus padres"

"Si eran zombies, estoy segura de que si" dijo Brittany

"Con razón está tan apagada" dijo Mike "Y es más mandona de lo que era en Glee. Y piensa que no nos damos cuenta de que intenta no preocuparse, pero tiene tan grande el corazón, que es inevitable."

"¿Por qué seguimos hablando de esto al frente de Santana?" preguntó la latina

"Porque si. Hasta que ella no vuelva, no vas a poder seguir discutiendo con ella" dijo Brittany

"Voy a buscarla" dijo Santana

"No la vas a encontrar" dijo Mike antes de que la latina desapareciera por el bosque de la isla.

A pesar de que llevaban ni 24 hs. en la isla, Santana se dio cuenta de que el camino que seguía (A ciegas porque ni siquiera sabía rastrear) no lo había hecho nunca. Y eso, que había cruzado dos veces la isla. Pensando un poco más, se dio cuenta de que el camino que había hecho un par de veces, estaba siempre al costado de la hilera de árboles que protegía el interior de la isla. Pero, el camino que estaba siguiendo ahora, se volvía oscuro por momentos y la latina pensó que alguna vez tendría que haberle prestado más atención a las clases de supervivencia a las cuales Sue Sylvester las obligaba.

"Te vas a perder" dijo la voz de Rachel, provenía de algún lugar en la espesura oscura en la que Santana ahora se encontraba.

"Berry, ¿dónde diablos estás?" preguntó en voz alta, sin llegar a gritar porque sabía que el aire estaba llevando los sonidos.

"Puedo estar parada justo detrás tuyo" respondió la voz, haciendo que Santana se girara para ver si era cierto. "Dije que puedo, no que estoy" Santana comenzó a girar tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde venía la voz. "Puedo dejarte acá y no vas a saber para donde volver"

"Berry, el jueguito me está molestando"

"Vamos, Santana" dijo Rachel en el oído de la latina y agarrando una de sus manos.

No fueron ni para donde Santana pensaba que era por donde había venido, ni para donde ella creía que estaba yendo. "¿A donde me estás llevando?" preguntó

"De nuevo al campamento. Si crees que es a otro lado, estás equivocada. Y si, viniste por este lado, solo que te mareaste recién mientras me buscabas" dijo Rachel

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina en voz baja, pero Rachel fue capaz de escucharla y se quedó completamente quieta.

"¿Sabés que fue lo último que dijo Finn antes de que un zombie lo mordiera y yo tuviera que matarlo?" preguntó

"¿Quiero comer un sandwich de queso que tenga el rostro de Jesús?"

"No. Dijo: Rach, el mundo se fue al carajo. Ahora tenemos que sobrevivir."

"¿En serio? No me imaginé que fuera tan profundo"

"Dos segundos después, apareció el zombie de Kurt y lo mordió. Maté a Kurt con un bate de béisbol que había en la habitación de Finn y después el me rogó que lo matara, así que lo hice. Pero esperé hasta que se convirtiera. Solo le llevó una hora. Y como ahí ya no estaba más mi amigo, le deshice la cabeza a golpes de bate."

"¿Amigo?¿No eran novios?"

"Son detalles que no van con la historia, Santana"

"Eso es lo que tu crees"

Rachel comenzó de nuevo a caminar, y no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta que llegaron al campamento.

"Están Josh y Thomas esperándote" dijo Brittany apareciendo por la derecha y mirando a Santana de reojo.

"¿Volvieron? Que bueno" dijo Rachel

"¿Se iba a perder si la dejabas ahí adentro?" preguntó Brittany señalando a Santana

"Si." dijo Rachel soltando la mano de Santana y caminando hacia uno de los refugios que estaba más alejado.

* * *

><p>Sorprendiendo a todos, a partir del día siguiente, Rachel, Josh y Thomas les comenzaron a enseñar como disparar con arco, flecha y algunas cosas básicas de supervivencia. Santana, siempre trataba de hacer algo mal cuando Rachel andaba cerca, sobre todo después de la primera vez, que Rachel vio que estaba tensando mal el arco (que también le habían enseñado a hacer) y se paró detrás de ella y le explicó. Pero, desde ese día, los únicos que estaban cerca de Santana eran los dos militares.<p>

Después de dos semanas, de entrenamiento en distintas áreas, Santana y Quinn ya sabían pescar sin red, mientras Puckerman era casi tan bueno como Rachel con el arco y la flecha.

"¿Por qué arco y flecha?" preguntó Quinn un día a Brittany mientras tallaban pequeñas ramas para poder hacer las flechas que después iban a utilizar. Las plumas que usaban eran las de las gallinas que tenían y aveces las de algunos pájaros que las perdían en la costa de la isla.

"Es más silencioso. Mucho más silencioso" dijo Brittany "Los zombies tienen un muy buen oído, y esto casi no hace ruido."

"Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Berry tenía tanta capacidad para la supervivencia" dijo Quinn

"Yo tampoco." dijo Brittany

"Cuando llegamos a la isla, ya tenía ella unas cuantas gallinas. Y solo estaba con Beth y Shelby, pero Shelby no quería alimentar de huevos a Beth. Después de que pasara lo que pasó con Shelby, Rachel comenzó a utilizar los huevos para hacer muchas más comidas. Y los peces saben mejor cuando uno varía las cosas" dijo Mike mientras terminaba una flecha y la tiraba en el montoncito.

Santana, estaba al lado de ellos pero no pronunciópalabra alguna.

A pesar de lo que había pasado, Santana dormía en el refugio con Rachel. Bueno, si dormir era una palabra. Muchas veces se quedaba observándola detenidamente. ¿Y cuando la diva iba a bañarse a la cascada? Santana trataba de seguirla. Incluso, intentó que sus horarios coincidieran, pero Quinn, se acercaba siempre con una sonrisa maligna y le decía que tenía que hacer alguna cosa.

Después, durante la noche, sin darse cuenta ninguna de las dos, sobre todo después de estar dormidas, se acercaban lo suficiente para proveerse calor la una a la otra. Como el invierno se acercaba, Santana agradecía que Rachel se acercara a ella y el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

Fue por eso, una noche casi tres semanas después de que Rachel los haya rescatado, que se despertó con la sensación de que le faltaba algo. No vio las llamas de la hoguera, que seguro ya se había apagado afuera, y aunque la llamó en susurros, Rachel no apareció en los veinte minutos posteriores a notar la falta. Santana se levantó y salió de abajo de esas maderas, e intentó escuchar a su alrededor. Notó unos pequeños murmullos, y siguió el camino hacia la playa por la que habían llegado.

"No Josh" escuchó provenir de la voz de Rachel cuando se estaba acercando "No puedo dejar que vayan uds. a Lima. No lo conocen."

"Rachel, te adoramos, pero no podemos permitir que vuelvas ahí" dijo la voz de Josh.

"¿Por qué no? Conozco ese lugar, puedo hacer que los zombies sigan algo y se alejen." dijo Rachel "Además, sé donde están las cosas, las vi la última vez que estuve ahí"

"Pensé que Britt te había enviado a ver si alguno de sus amigos había sobrevivido" dijo Thomas

"Y eso hizo, solo que ya venía pensando en la posibilidad de buscar esas cosas, sobre todo si Britt estaba realmente embarazada. Y las vamos a necesitar, porque se acerca el invierno y nos vamos a tener que mover a la cueva y no creo que sin esas cosas ellos estén dispuestos a hacerlo." dijo Rachel

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Santana interrumpiendo la conversación

"Por Dios, Rachel. Tu novia no puede aprender a rastrear bien, porque se distrae con tu parte trasera a los diez segundos, pero puede acercarse sin ser detectada" dijo Josh alzando sus manos en gesto de frustración.

"Puedo llevar a Santana y a Noah. No solo pueden ayudarme a cargar las cosas, sino que pueden ayudarme a distraerlos" dijo Rachel ignorando lo que había dicho Josh

"Si, vas a tener que ir con alguien. Es demasiado para vos sola. ¿Estás segura que la camioneta tiene combustible?" preguntó Thomas

"Ni siquiera negaste que sea tu novia" dijo Josh

"Tiene combustible. Además, quizás alguno de los autos que estén en Lima todavía pueden funcionar." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana

"¿Para qué quieres usar otros autos?" preguntó Thomas

"¿Es que no me explicó bien? Tengo que crear una distracción. Prendemos un auto, hacemos ruido, lanzamos el auto hacia algún lado, los zombies lo persiguen. Entramos, buscamos las cosas, las cargamos en la camioneta, volvemos." dijo Rachel

"¿Por la orilla sur? No podemos acercar tanto los botes a esa orilla" dijo Thomas, Josh miraba divertido a Santana y a Rachel que no rompían contacto visual.

"No, quizás podamos utilizar la pequeña bahía que hace el río cuando desemboca en el noreste." dijo Rachel "Justo ahí, hay una entrada a la cueva que termina acá."

"Pero ¿Y si te siguen zombies?" preguntó Thomas

"Es fácil, después llevamos la camioneta con lo poco que queda de combustible a la autopista y la hacemos volar" dijo Rachel

"Estuviste deseando este momento hace mucho" dijo Josh viendo la cara de Rachel

"No, pero la explosión va a hacer que los zombies vayan para allá. Lo cual nos da tiempo de volver a la isla, por algún otro lado." dijo Rachel "Y nos sacamos de encima la camioneta."

"¿Conseguiste como proteger a las gallinas?" preguntó Thomas "Pregunto ya que veo que todo tienes planeado"

"Si, en la costa de aquel lado también hay una entrada a la cueva. No me imaginé que esa cueva fuera tan grande" dijo Rachel

"Ni con tantas entradas. ¿Cuántas hay que llegan a tierra firme?" preguntó Josh

"Solo dos. Una por el noreste y la otra por el sur. La del sur me parece la más segura, ya que en realidad está encima de la montaña y tiene una enorme piedra tapándola. La del noreste está a la altura del piso. Creo que vamos a tener que volarla". dijo Rachel

"Tienes ganas de volar muchas cosas" dijo Josh

"¿Qué va a pasar si el lago se congela en el invierno?" preguntó Thomas

"No puedo pensar en todo" dijo Rachel sonando cansada. "Además, ¿no es que uds. dos están entrenados por el ejército?"

"Tendrías que prestarnos, quizás, esta noche, un poquito más de atención y dejar de mirar a la latina" dijo Thomas

"¿Tienes alguna idea?" preguntó Rachel rompiendo el contacto visual con Santana y mirando a Thomas

"No" dijo Thomas

"¿Josh?" preguntó Rachel

"No" dijo Josh

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel enojándose.

"Tienes razón. Me voy a descansar y a pensar en alguna idea" dijo Thomas "¿Cuándo piensas llevar a cabo ésto?"

"Pasado mañana, creo" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijeron Josh y Thomas al mismo tiempo mientras volvían hacia el campamento.

"¿Volver a Lima?" preguntó Santana cuando estuvieron solas.

"Tenemos que buscar un par de cosas. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Rachel

"Sentí tu ausencia" dijo la latina "¿Qué cosas tienes que buscar?"

"Oh, no sé para que preguntas, si la idea es que vengas conmigo a buscarlas. Y Noah"

"¿En serio?"

"Si. ¿Sentiste mi ausencia?"

"Siempre" dijo Santana que sin romper el contacto visual se acercó y después de tanto tiempo, tuvo la suerte de besar a Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><em>Jiji, si, termina acá, pero es porque si no iba a terminar siendo eterno, se los juro, y puedo usar la continuación como otro one shot. :) No me odien.<em>

_Saludos_

_Lore_


	11. Mundo paralelo ó el misterio sobre

_Buenas! _

_Acá está, éste es el número 5, el que pidió **Shadow-book** así que espero que les guste! Sobre todo a quien lo pidió._

_Cecy, como dije, me encantó tu fic., voy a estar atenta. Espero que pases lindas vacaciones de semana santa._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites, etc._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mundo paralelo<span>**

**ó **

**El misterio de la repentina popularidad de Rachel Berry **

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la rubia que estaba sacando libros de su casillero

"¿Si?" preguntó Quinn sin mirar a su amiga

"¿Entré en un mundo paralelo?¿Estoy dormida y estoy soñando?¿Podrías pellizcar...Auch!" gritó Santana llevándose una mano al brazo en donde Quinn la había pellizcado bastante fuerte.

"No estás soñando. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Quinn sin interés

"Estaba Azimio junto a la fuente de agua y le di un granizado y le dije que se lo tire a Berry, que venía unos metros detrás mío."

"¿Y?"

"Azimio me preguntó de que era, le dije que era de uva y fue directo hacia Rachel. Pero en vez de tirárselo, se lo ofreció para que lo tome. Rachel le agradeció, tomó un sorbo y se lo devolvió. Azimio se fue contento."

"Santana, sé que no estás teniendo sexo con nadie. Así que mi pregunta es, ¿te estás drogando?"

"Quinn, sabes que no podría hacer eso."

"No, no lo sé. Pero ese es un rumor que no me molestaría hacer correr por los pasillos."

"¿Por qué harías eso?"

"Tengo que vengarme por tu truco con la mononucleosis."

"Bueno, eso ya pasó."

"Pasó para ti. Para mi, es volver a mentirle a alguien que me importa."

"No te importa demasiado si lo estas engañando con Finn."

"¿Será que te importa demasiado otra persona para demostrar que Finn no vale un centavo?"

"Es que no vale un centavo. Por lo menos Sam vale algo más."

"Si, pero me sorprende a lo lejos que puedes llegar para demostrar que Finn no vale nada."

"Además, tienes que verlo desde mi punto de vista. Estamos a mano."

"¿A mano?"

"Si, por decirle a Sue lo de mi cirugía."

"Tienes razón."

"Por fin alguien con sentido. Ahí va Karofsky, derecho a Berry con un granizado"

"Por fin vamos a disfrutar del show."

"Si, disfrutar."

"Sabes muy bien que no lo disfrutas. Solo quieres que salga corriendo al baño y así entras intentando verla desnuda."

"¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?"

"Es lo que siempre haces"

"¿Le está ofreciendo el granizado?"

"Creo que si."

"Te dije que es un mundo paralelo."

"Lastima que no puedas verla limpiándose en el baño."

"Si vieras como tengo que luchar para no comenzar a lamerla, entenderías lo difícil que es para mi hacer que le tiren granizados."

"Ni siquiera lo niegas a esta altura"

"¿Qué hay que negar? Como siempre te diste cuenta de las cosas"

"Soy bastante inteligente. Tu también, no me di cuenta de nada hasta el día de la mononucleosis. Pensé que cuando le habías dicho que te habías acostado con Finn lo habías dicho por el placer de lastimarla."

"Ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel, Quinn."

"Es cierto. Pero a mi a veces me dan ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara."

"No sé que te ha hecho de malo."

"Perseguir a Finn."

"Ya no lo persigue"

"Si y eso me llama la atención"

"¿Te aburre que ella no lo esté persiguiendo?¿Se pierde la emoción?"

"No, simplemente me pregunto que le ve a Puckerman. Seguramente, algo interesantemente orgásmico ya que lo único que hace es sonreír."

"No digas eso Quinn"

"Es cierto. Puckerman es mucho mejor en la cama que cualquiera. Creo que Berry se dio cuenta."

"Eres cruel."

"No lo soy. Estoy afirmando un hecho que por experiencia sabes que es cierto"

"Ella no se acostaría con Puckerman"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura? Mira como de pronto los que la torturaban están a sus pies."

"Si, pero algo debe haber pasado."

"Vamos a ver como lo averiguas."

"Te apuesto 100 dólares a que no es porque se está acostando con Puckerman"

"¿Le tienes tanta fé? Ni la conoces. Lo único que has hecho desde que la viste ha sido insultarla y tirarle granizados en la cara."

"Creo que acaba de quedar establecido entre tu y yo que es por mis sentimientos reprimidos."

"Acepto la apuesta." dijo Quinn antes de salir en dirección a su clase.

Santana, se quedó observando como Rachel recibía algunas palabras de los jugadores de hockey que pasaban a su lado para tirarle granizados a un junior desconocido que pasaba cerca. La latina se dio cuenta de otra cosa, Artie estaba al lado del junior y tampoco recibió su granizado diario.

Era un lunes muy extraño en McKinley.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?" dijo Sam entrando en el salón del coro en donde su novia estaba sentada al frente de Rachel Berry, pero al otro lado de la habitación. "Afuera"<p>

"¿Vas a dejarme, Sam? Esa autoridad en tu voz no me gusta." dijo Quinn sin mostrar intenciones de moverse.

"Si, y sabes porque"

"Es bueno que por lo menos no te tenga que mentir más, Sam. Me caes bien. Eres un buen amigo."

"Es bueno que tomes este rompimiento tan livianamente"

"No me gusta lastimar a las personas."

"Con lo que haces en contra de Rachel, eso me sorprende"

"¿Por qué la estás defendiendo?"

"Lo siento. Fue un pensamiento que se me cruzó por un momento."

"Está bien. Mañana traigo tu anillo."

"No hace falta Quinn. Fue un regalo."

"Gracias, Sam."

"Te lo digo Tina, son geniales. Casi todo el equipo de football estuvo ahí el viernes a la noche y salimos como si nos hubiéramos emborrachado. Y no tomamos alcohol" dijo Mike mientras entraba con su novia en el salón del coro. "¿Por qué crees que Rachel no recibió ningún granizado hoy? Fue tan impactante, que todos los chicos quedaron fascinados."

"Me tendrías que haber llevado, Mike" dijo Tina

"Lo siento, amor. Pero es que fue todo de casualidad. Puck anunció en el vestuario lo que iba a pasar y todos nos fuimos detrás de él. Además, esta sequía de fiestas de Puckerman nos estaba volviendo locos. Y cuando vimos lo que hacían, fue un espectáculo" dijo Mike mientras pasaban al lado de Quinn.

Santana, venía detrás de la pareja y se sentó al lado de la rubia.

"¿Escuchaste?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, pero no pude saber que hacían"

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany sentándose al lado de Santana

"Hola Britt." dijeron las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó la rubia saludando efusivamente con la mano a Rachel. "Ella es genial" dijo después.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Britt?" preguntó Quinn que había visto el intercambio entre su amiga y la diva.

"Oh, nada." dijo Brittany recordando que tenía que guardar el secreto. "Rachel me llevó ayer a ver los patos."

"Ayer estuviste conmigo casi todo el día, Britt." dijo Santana

"Si, tonta. Fue cuando no estuvimos juntas." dijo Brittany

Santana se quedó mirando a su amiga que comenzó a murmurar cosas por lo bajo mientras miraba a Rachel que se reía con Puckerman y Artie.

"¿No te molesta, Brittany?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la rubia volviendo a concentrarse en sus amigas.

"Que Artie se lleve tan bien con Berry. Sabemos que tiene un historial en robar novios." dijo la otra rubia señalando sin pudor alguno a la diva.

"Oh, no. Rachel no está interesada en Artie." dijo Brittany

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Santana

"Rachel es mi amiga. Hace mucho tiempo. Incluso antes de que conociera a San. Y siempre fue sincera conmigo." dijo Brittany como si eso explicara todo.

"¿Tu amiga?" preguntaron las dos ex porristas casi con un grito.

"Ahí viene el señor Schuester" dijo Brittany señalando a la puerta por la cual, efectivamente, entraba su profesor.

"Vamos a hablar de las seccionales." dijo el profesor.

Rachel, inmediatamente levantó su mano para pedir permiso para hablar.

"¿Si, Rachel?" preguntó Schuester sabiendo que esto iba a generar disputas entre los alumnos del coro.

"Si me permite decir unas palabras, sr. Schuester. Prometo que no va a ser largo." dijo la diva levantándose

"De acuerdo" dijo el profesor apoyándose contra el piano.

"Gracias. Queridos compañeros, quería dar una idea para que podamos ganar las seccionales sin ningún tipo de problemas. Visto y considerando que ganamos las regionales con un dueto y un solo que no canté yo, mi idea es que para las seccionales hagamos lo mismo ya que es una fórmula que funciona. Gracias por su atención" dijo volviendo a su asiento y dejando a todos completamente en silencio.

"Rachel, eso es..." comenzó a decir Schuester sin poder terminar porque realmente no sabía que decir.

"¿Estás diciendo que no quieres cantar ningún solo en las seccionales?" preguntó Mercedes sorprendida.

"¿Hablé en chino?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Noah

"No, fue perfectamente claro" dijo su amigo

"Si, estoy diciendo eso, Mercedes" dijo Rachel como si no entendiera.

"¿Y no quieres cantar el dueto con Finn?" preguntó Quinn que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Oh, no. Si uno ve retrospectivamente, mi voz y la de Finn pueden sonar bien juntas, pero realmente, da escalofríos la diferencia de altura que tenemos. Además de eso, es como que uno coma lo mismo todos los días. Al fin y al cabo, se vuelve soso y aburrido. Sin sabor. Es preferible que busquemos otras formas de satisfacer a la audiencia." dijo Rachel segura. "Ah, Brittany y Michael pueden realizar la coreagrafía, sr. Schuester. Son grandes bailarines" dijo Rachel recordando eso de pronto.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Lauren comiendo unas papas fritas

"Perfectamente, Lauren. Gracias por tu preocupación" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"No es preocupación, es sorpresa. ¿Estás segura de que no te golpeaste la cabeza?" preguntó Lauren

"No, no podría darme el lujo de golpearme la cabeza. Imáginate, Lauren. Si ya soy así sin un golpe en la cabeza, ¿qué pasaría si me la golpeara? Sería mucho peor." dijo Rachel riendo

"Eso es cierto" dijo Artie entre risas

"¿Vieron? Les dije que es genial" dijo Brittany

Quinn y Santana compartieron una mirada y al únisono dijeron: Mundo Paralelo.

* * *

><p>"Esto es oficialmente una locura" dijo Santana el miércoles a la tarde, saliendo de Glee con Quinn y Brittany a su lado<p>

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Berry quedándose al costado de las seccionales generaría tanto caos?" dijo Quinn

"Rachel no se queda al costado, va a estar bailando con nosotros en el escenario" dijo Brittany que al mirar a sus amigas notó que la diva estaba detrás de ellas. "¡Hola Rachel! ¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?" preguntó la rubia mientras seguía caminado. Quinn y Santana prepararon sus oídos para ver si podían descifrar algo más.

"Lo mismo de siempre, Britt. Dar vueltas en mi casa." dijo Rachel sonriendo y pasando de largo.

"¿Y el viernes?" gritó Brittany antes de que la diva desapareciera

"Lo mismo de siempre, Britt." recibió como respuesta.

"No me gusta cuando hace lo mismo de siempre." dijo Brittany mirando al piso y con preocupación.

"¿Por qué, Britt? No es como si hiciera gran cosa. Seguramente estar en su cama, viendo musicales, es algo seguro" dijo Quinn

"No hace eso, para que sepas. Hace un tiempo que..." comenzó a decir Brittany y recordó que no tenía que hablar "Hace un tiempo que se junta con Puck y Artie y juegan videojuegos" dijo

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana notando como Brittany les estaba mintiendo.

"En serio. Me voy, Artie me está esperando" dijo Brittany

"Artie se quedó hablando con el sr. Schuester." dijo Quinn

"Por eso." dijo Brittany volviendo al salón del coro.

"Eso no fue nada raro" dijo Quinn cuando Brittany volvió sobre sus pasos

"Estoy de acuerdo. Más las otras cosas que están pasando" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Nadie quiere tirarle un granizado a Berry"

"Así que tienes que empezar a pensar en otras formas de espiarla cuando esté desnuda. Ahora que no eres porrista ¿no pensaste en anotarte en la misma clase de gimnasia que ella?" preguntó Quinn

"Voy a ignorar lo que acabas de decir. ¿Viste el moretón en su brazo?"

"No me interesa que se haya golpeado mientras componía la música para su próxima obra teatral, Santana"

"¿Que diablos te pasa, Quinn? Desde que Sam te dejo el lunes estás mas frígida que lo normal"

"Eso me pasa. Maldito rubio teñido"

"¿Estás enojada porque él te dejo? Vamos, Quinn, era lo más obvio que él podía llegar a hacer. ¿No era que no querías mentirle?"

"Son problemas personales sobre él que me preocupan"

"Vamos a tener que descubrir que es lo que están haciendo Berry y Puckerman"

"¿Te estoy hablando de algo y estás pensando en ella?"

"¿En qué momento crees que dejo de hacerlo?"

"Espero que en algún momento porque no me gusta estar hablando constantemente de ella."

"¿No te llama la atención nada de lo que está pasando?"

"Me llama la atención que cuando le dije a Karofsky que le tirara un granizado esta mañana se me río en la cara y le sugerí a Artie y se río más fuerte"

"Que mala que eres con el novio de tu amiga"

"No soy mala. Mercedes no deja de llamarme desde el lunes, parece ser que al quitar a Rachel y a Artie de la lista de perdedores, por las razones que sean, ella es la que recibe todos los granizados ahora."

"Eso es mentira. Esta mañana vi como le tiraban uno a Tina"

"Si, porque Mike no estaba con ella"

"Bueno, pero no tienen que volver a antiguos patrones"

"Igualmente creo que Mike logró solucionarlo"

"¿Cómo?"

"No sé, solo vi que cuando se enteró del granizado, fue corriendo y le dijo algo a Puckerman, que estaba con Berry y Lauren y la diva se acercó a Karofsky y le dijo algo. Karofsky asintió y se fue"

"¿Y?"

"En el recreo siguiente Tina estaba sola de nuevo y pasó Karofsky y los jugadores de hockey con granizados y ninguno se lo tiró a Tina"

"Algo esta pasando"

"Te lo estoy diciendo desde el lunes"

* * *

><p>"Berry, ¿Volvieron a ponerte en la lista de los más buscados para tirarle un granizado?" preguntó Santana entrando al baño. Rachel, inmediatamente acomodó la camisa, sucia, que tenía puesta tratando de tapar unos moretones que se estaban desvaneciendo en su estómago. Santana se quedó mirando esa parte de su cuerpo, ahora tapada, a través del espejo.<p>

"Santana" dijo Rachel saludando y metiéndose en uno de los cúbiculos para cambiarse la camisa.

"Se ve que es demasiado brusco Puckerman en el sexo para que tengas el cuerpo así" dijo Santana, tratando de pensar que decir para hacer hablar a la diva.

Rachel comenzó a reírse dentro del cúbiculo y salió antes de detenerse. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo mientras se comenzaba a aplicar nuevamente el maquillaje.

"Esto no me lo hizo Noah, Santana. Y no me estoy acostando con él. Lauren me cortaría la cabeza aunque no sé como no se da cuenta que el se acuesta con otras personas."

"¿Entonces?¿Finn encontró la forma de mantenerte a tu lado?¿Golpeándote?"

"¿Finn? No paso tiempo a solas con Finn desde el día que terminamos y además, realmente poco me importa que pueda llegar a hacer Finn. Esto es de un accidente que tuve durante el fin de semana, nada grave"

"¿Un accidente?"

"Un accidente"

"Y yo no fui porrista"

"Oh, si lo fuiste. Y muy buena por cierto" dijo Rachel guardando sus cosas

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana olvidando por un momento lo de los moretones. Rachel le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

"En serio. Extraño verte en ese uniforme caminando por el pasillo y asustando a todos los que estaban cerca" dijo la diva antes de salir del baño.

* * *

><p>"¿En serio te dijo eso?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la latina sorprendida<p>

"No, en realidad me lo imaginé. ¡Por supuesto que me dijo eso, Fabray! ¿Crees que mentiría al decirte que Berry me dijo que extraña verme en el uniforme?" dijo Santana ofuscada.

Ya era viernes, estaban esperando para la última clase de Glee antes del fin de semana.

"Estoy aburrida. ¿No sabes si Puck hará una fiesta?" preguntó Quinn mirando hacia la puerta

"Te estoy contando que es probable que Berry me haya tirado alguna indirecta con respecto a una cierta atracción física y sexual que pueda llegar a tener hacia mi y me estas preguntando si el tarado de Puckerman hace una fiesta esta noche" dijo Santana quejándose.

"Lo siento, pero es que no me parece que porque te haya dicho que te extraña en uniforme quiere decir que tienes que empezar a hablar como ella"

"No hablé como ella"

"Si lo hiciste "me haya tirado una indirecta con respecto a cierta atracción física y sexual que pueda llegar a tener hacia mi""

"Dejaste de lado que dije el tarado de Puckerman"

"No creo que por decir eso Berry sienta algo por vos, Santana"

"Yo creo que si. Rachel tiene buen gusto" dijo Brittany apareciendo de la nada y sentándose al lado de la latina.

"¿De dónde viniste?" preguntó Quinn llevándose una mano al pecho por el susto

"Del pasillo" dijo Brittany

"¿En serio crees que se siente atraída hacia mi?" preguntó Santana

"No conozco esa palabra pero si puede ser que le gustes" dijo Brittany

"Es lo mismo, Britt" dijo Quinn "Además, puede ser que a Berry le guste Santana como amiga. Creo que es más heterosexual que yo."

"No es cierto" dijo Brittany

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Se está acostando con Puckerman, Britt" dijo Quinn ignorando a la latina

"No se está acostando con Puck. No se acostaría con él ni que fuera el último hombre de la tierra. Son como hermanos." dijo Brittany

"Te dije que ella me dijo que no se estaba acostando con él." dijo Santana "Pero Britt, vuelve al punto en el que Berry no es más heterosexual que Quinn"

"¿Eh?" preguntó la rubia mirando a la puerta por donde ahora entraba Rachel empujando a Artie

"En serio, me parece sospechoso que pase tanto tiempo con Puckerman y se lleve tan bien con Artie" dijo Quinn

"Como dije el otro día, confío en Rachel y sé que no me va a robar a Artie. Además, no es lo que ella está buscando" dijo Brittany levantándose de su lugar para ir a sentarse al lado de Artie.

"¿Por qué esta semana parece ser un poco más extraña que lo normal?" preguntó Quinn mirando como la otra rubia se ponía a hablar con Rachel.

"Porque lo es" dijo Santana

"Oh, por Dios. Estás tan compenetrada que ya no ves más allá de lo que quieres ver. Ahora solo estás pensando en lo que Brittany dijo y en que forma puedes acercarte a Berry"

"¿Puedes culparme? Por lo que vi las veces que la encontré semi desnuda en el baño después de un granizado, su cuerpo es mucho mejor que el nuestro y eso que éramos porristas. Tiene cada una de las abdominales en su estómago marcadas. Y sus piernas, ¡Dios!.¿Viste esas cosas? Son eternas y bien formadas y cuando camina cada musculo se marca..."

"Entendí, es mejor que no sigas"

"¿Te estoy dando pensamientos sexuales?"

"No, me estás generando naúseas. Y no puedo volver a vomitar. Cada vez que lo hago piensan que estoy de nuevo embarazada"

"No creo que estés embarazada. Al pobre Trouty Mouth lo mantuviste a besos hasta que lo engañaste con Finn."

"¿Tienes que volver a hablar de Finn? Esta noche quiere que vayamos a cenar a Breadstix"

"¿No es lo que querías? ¿Tener al quarterback a tu lado para la fiesta de promoción y ser la reina?"

"Es probable que no sea más el quarterback. Voy a tener que esperar"

"Si, además, tengo entendido que el no piensa ninguna jugada y tienen que explicársela antes de hacerlas porque no sabe para donde tiene que tirar la pelota."

"Realmente lo odias."

"No lo odio."

"Si, estás tan celosa todavía de que el estuvo con Berry que no puedes quitarte el odio que tienes hacia él"

"Si el no te conquista, va a volver a perseguirla"

"No si la conquistas antes."

"Primero, eso no es fácil. Segundo, ¿crees que se va a quedar tranquilo si conquisto a Berry?"

"Es mejor que terminemos. Ya todos están adentro y nos están mirando. Incluso Schuester."

"Que raro que no llego tarde"

"Si llegué tarde Santana, solo que uds. dos estaban muy ocupadas hablando que no se dieron cuenta." dijo el profesor

"¿Se da cuenta de que acaba de admitir que generalmente llega tarde?" preguntó la latina

"Dejemos el tema. Empecemos a ensayar."

* * *

><p>Para el sábado, Santana no sabía que hacer y le escribía y escribía mensajes a Brittany, pero no le respondía nada. Hasta ya pasadas las 3 de la tarde.<p>

"**Hola, San! Qué sucede?" B**

"_**Ey, Britt. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca tardaste tanto en contestarme" S**_

"**Estaba cuidando a Rachel y dejé el celular con Artie y Puck, los cuales se pusieron a jugar a los videojuegos y no me avisaron que sonaba" B**

"_**¿Qué le pasó a Berry?"S**_

"**Nada. Esta bien"B**

"_**Me dijiste que la estabas cuidando"S**_

"**Es que es tan chiquita que me da miedo que se caiga de la cama"B**

"_**Britt, ni yo te lo creo"S**_

"**Se siente mal. Nada mas"B**

"_**¿Dónde están?"S**_

"**En la casa de ella"B**

* * *

><p>"López, no es que no nos agrade tu visita, porque realmente no nos agrada, pero ¿qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Puckerman media hora después.<p>

"Britt me contó que Berry anda mal así que vine a verla" dijo Santana entregándole unas bolsas que tenía algunos aperitivos y bebidas a Puckerman.

"Eres muy amable. Le haré llegar el mensaje a Rach y seguro ella te agradece el lunes. Ahora puedes irte" dijo Puck intentando cerrar la puerta.

"Ya vino hasta acá, Puck. Déjala entrar" dijo Artie rodando por el pasillo de una habitación a otra.

"Bueno, pero tienes una sola regla, Santana. No se te ocurra acercarte a Rachel" dijo Puck

"¿Es tu casa esta?" preguntó la latina pasando al lado del muchacho y hacia el interior de la casa.

"No, pero es cierta la regla. Los días como hoy Rachel solo permite a Brittany que la vea" dijo Artie rodando en dirección contraria a la anterior.

* * *

><p>"¿Sabías que otro de tus ex novios está interesado en Berry?" dijo cuando se encontró con Quinn<p>

"Buenos días para tí también, Santana. ¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la rubia

"Quise pasar tiempo con Brittany el fin de semana y me dijo que estaba cuidando a Berry. Fui y aunque sus guardaespaldas, o sea Artie y Puck, no me dejaron ver a Berry, y pasamos un par de horas jugando a los videojuegos, resulta que Sam llamaba para ver como seguía Rachel. Cada una hora."

"¿Y qué tenía Berry?"

"No tengo ni idea. No me dejaron verla."

"¿Brittany que te dijo?"

"Oh, no es de gravedad San, es solo que está un poco cansada. Pero es mejor que hoy no vea a nadie." dijo la latina imitando la voz soñadora de su mejor amiga

"¿Noto celos en esa imitación?"

"No fue una sola vez a verla mientras estaba yo en la casa. Dijeron que estaba en su pieza. Pero incluso pedí permiso para ir al baño, que no se porque lo hice ya que ninguno de ellos eran los dueños de la casa y siempre tuve a uno de ellos detrás mío."

"Oh, por Dios. Ahora te estás convirtiendo en una acosadora"

"¿Acosadora?"

"Si, apenas escuchaste que estaba enferma te fuiste a la casa. El otro día me describiste con detalle los músculos de sus piernas"

"Eso no quiere decir que soy una acosadora."

"Ordenaste durante años que le tiren granizados así la podías ver desnuda en el baño"

"Eso nunca funcionó tan bien."

"Me di cuenta."

"Ahora, la cuestión, es saber que es lo que hacen."

"¿Vas a comenzar a seguirla?"

"No es una mala idea"

"De casualidad, ¿sabes si Sam estaba bien?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Últimamente había problemas en su casa y ayer lo llamé y me dijo que había hecho algo y había conseguido algo de dinero"

"Si, que bueno por él"

"Podrías sonar un poco más interesada"

"No quiero. Además, seguramente se metió en algún problema. Parece que lo hubiera pasado por encima un tren."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Ahí viene. Parece que se hubiera peleado con alguien."

"¡Oh, por Dios!¡Sam!¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Quinn caminando hasta donde estaba el rubio.

"Nada que no valiera la pena" contestó el chico rubio y siguió caminando

"Eso es amor" dijo Santana quedándose al lado de su amiga

"Me sentí completamente ignorada" dijo Quinn

"Oh, la todopoderosa Quinn Fabray se siente ignorada"

"¿Por qué va hacia Berry?" preguntó Quinn viendo como Sam caminaba hacia el casillero en donde estaba la diva.

"Te lo dije"

"Esto no queda así." dijo Quinn dirigiéndose al mismo lugar que su ex pareja. Seguida de Santana que no quería perderse el show.

"Berry, sigues comiendo de mis sobras" dijo Quinn al acercarse

"Buenos días Quinn." dijo la diva con la mandíbula un poco quieta.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Santana al ver que a Rachel le costaba hablar

"Ah, Santana. Estas son mis famosas galle...galletitas de agradecimiento. Me enteré que estuviste en mi casa el sábado" dijo la diva sacando un tupper de su bolso. "Gracias por pasar. Aunque estoy segura que no lo hiciste por mi, fue importante" añadió al entregárselo.

"Gra...gracias. Si, gracias" dijo Santana sorprendida por el acto de la diva.

"Quinn ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Sam

"¿Por qué estás hablando con Berry?" preguntó la rubia. "Disimula un poco Santana. Con esa sonrisa te pareces a IT" dijo antes de prestarle toda su atención al rubio. En voz baja, obviamente.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que conseguí algo de dinero para solucionar parte del problema de mi casa?" preguntó Sam

"Si." dijo Quinn

"Rachel me ayudó a conseguirlo además de darme su parte." dijo Sam señalando a la diva que estaba ocupada intercambiando sus libros.

"Cuando Berry ayuda a un ex novio mío es porque en realidad quiere que esa persona le preste atención. Está acostumbrada a quedarse con lo que era mío" dijo Quinn

"Oh, Quinn. Cuanto me duele escuchar eso. Realmente, Samuel es una buena persona. Estoy cansada de que pienses que tienes todo lo que quiero. Si quieres a Finn, le digo que se ponga un moño en la cabeza y se comporte. Y Samuel...bueno, a Samuel tu lo conoces mejor que yo, así que no puedo decir que esté interesada en él en un aspecto sexual. No te ofendas, Samuel. Pero es demasiado bueno y te quiere mucho, incluso después de tu pequeño desliz con Finn como para interesarse en mí en ese aspecto. Solo quise ayudar a un compañero de Glee ya que me enteré que tenía problemas y es mi deber como capitana hacerlo. Lamento si eso te ofende. Pero tu sabes el problema que él tiene y realmente me gustaría que él y su familia puedan salir de eso. Ahora, si me disculpan, hablé demasiado y la mandíbula me duele. Paso a mantenerme en silencio. Hasta luego" dijo Rachel antes de marcharse.

"¡Ey Berry! Fue genial" dijo Karofsky pasando al lado de la diva y sacando su puño para que la pequeña morena lo choque.

"Gracias, David" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Quinn

"Eso fue extremadamente sexy" dijo Santana

"No me sorprende que dijeras eso. ¿Puedes dejar de babear?" preguntó Quinn

"Quinn, ¿podemos hablar?" dijo Sam

"Voy a ver si ella está bien" dijo Santana siguiendo a la diva.

* * *

><p>"No entiendo porque la defiendes. Estoy segura de que quiere algo contigo" dijo Quinn cuando se quedó a solas con Sam<p>

"Ni siquiera me dejan acercarme a ella cuando está sola. La tipa no quiere nada conmigo. La única vez que se acercó sola, fue la semana pasada donde me preguntó si era cierto que teníamos problemas económicos. Le dije que si, pensando en que podía ayudarme y que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar verdaderamente con ella. Y ella me respondió dándome una dirección. Cuando llegué ahí, el día y la hora señalada, vi lo que pasaba y ella me ayudó a entrar y gané cierta cantidad de dinero y después fue el turno de ella. Ganó cuatro veces lo que gané yo y antes de marcharse con Puck y Artie me entregó la plata en un sobre. Esta mañana, antes de venir, papá me llevó al banco con él y pudimos pagar varias cuotas de la hipoteca, dejando un poco para mantener la casa." respondió Sam

"Pero la has estado llamando para ver como estaba" dijo Quinn

"¿Me viste la cara? Ella cuando se fue estaba peor que yo. ¿No escuchaste como hablaba? Tiene suerte de no tener la mandíbula quebrada. Y llamar era lo único que podía hacer, porque Puck y Artie no querían que me acerque a la casa de ella, por la situación en la que estamos ahora." explicó Sam

"O sea..." comenzó a decir Quinn hasta que abrió los ojos y salió corriendo en la dirección por la que había desaparecido Berry y Santana.

"¡Quinn!" dijo Sam corriendo como podía detrás de la rubia. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó cuando logró alcanzarla y agarrándola del brazo.

"Voy a matar a ese pequeño hobbit" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué te hizo?" preguntó Sam comenzando a enojarse

"¿Es tan idiota que se mete en un club de la pelea?" dijo Quinn soltandose del agarre de Sam y corriendo mucho más rápido.

* * *

><p>"Tengo que decir, que me arrepiento de todas las veces que deseé que te callaras la boca. No es muy lindo no escucharte hablar" dijo Santana cuando llegaron al destino al que Rachel se dirigía, que era la sala del coro.<p>

Rachel solo la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Se puede saber ¿Qué diablos te pasó en la mandíbula?" preguntó después.

"¿Por...por qué me es...estás siguiendo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Tu imitación de Tina y su tartamudeo no es muy exacta" dijo Santana "¿Estás bien?"

"..."

"Bueno, ya que no vas a hablar..." comenzó a decir Santana mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar por la habitación. "La cuestión, es, Berry...que no soporto la idea de no poder tirarte granizados y estoy intrigada por el cambio que se dió en los pasillos" dijo deteniéndose al frente de Rachel, quien levantó una ceja interrogativamente. "Bueno, es que...verás...si...bueno...hay una razón por la cual te tiraba granizados...o enviaba a que te tiren granizados...o dije ante todo el coro que me había acostado con Finn...o...hice lo de la mononucleosis para que sepas quién es en realidad Finn...o...¿Por qué estás levantando la mano?"

"Pa...para que me dejes hablar" dijo Rachel

"Si te dejo hablar, primero no voy a terminar de decir lo que quiero decir y no vas a terminar nunca de hablar con eso de que te duele la boca" dijo Santana. "Así que voy a continuar hablando yo. ¿De acuerdo?"

Rachel asintió y se sentó más comodamente en las incómodas sillas de la sala del coro.

"Vamos con lo último. Las razones de la mononucleosis y de decir lo de Finn son porque en realidad...bueno...en realidad tenía que demostrarte que Finn no es la única opción, y ni siquiera está entre los 1000 mejores pretendientes que alguien como vos podría tener. El idiota no te merece, ni siquiera como amiga. Digamos, te va a hundir y tienes un futuro espectacular, planeado. Necesitas a tu lado alguien que esté a tu altura, alguien inteligente, con quien puedas hablar de millones de cosas, y no solo de videojuegos. Aunque no sé bien cual es la razón por la cual mantienes a Puckerman y a Artie a tu lado."

"¡ESTAS LOCA! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE IR CON PUCK A UN CLUB DE LA PELEA?¡ERES UNA IDIOTA BERRY!" gritó Quinn entrando en la sala del coro como un huracán.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Estaba hablando con Sam y por lo que me dijo, bastante misterioso por cierto en como consiguio la plata, resulta que supuse que ésta idiota, acá presente, está en el club de la pelea al que va Puckerman, y porque se está matando, ahora todos la quieren" dijo Quinn

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó Santana

"Re...re..." Rachel giró sus ojos porque no podía hablar bien, ya que le estaba doliendo todavía más..."regla número uno" terminó. Como las otras dos estaban de espaldas a la puerta, no notaron que Brittany y Puck estaban haciéndole señas para que escapara.

"Te lo dije. La regla número uno del club de la pelea, es no hablar del club de la pelea" dijo Quinn girando hacia Santana

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada de que Berry se esté matando sola? Uno pensaría que estarías feliz" dijo Santana

"Bueno, la cuestión no es que me pone feliz que se mate. Solo humillarla de vez en cuando, y ahora no tengo razones para humillarla porque no está persiguiendo a Finn ni a Sam. Al contrario, ayudó a Sam y todos sabemos que Finn es un tarado." dijo Quinn

"Uno pensaría que estabas enamorada de Finn" dijo Santana sarcásticamente

"Vamos, sabes muy bien porque engañé a Sam con ese idiota, que perdió el puesto de quarterback" dijo Quinn

"¿En serio lo perdió?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Es tan idiota que en el último partido tenía que tirar a la derecha y tiró a la izquierda. Hacia atrás. Casi pierden si no fuera que Beiste puso a Sam en los últimos minutos" dijo Quinn "Me parece igual que nos estamos yendo de tema"

"Si, tienes razón. Volvamos a Berry." dijo Santana

"¿Dónde está Berry?" preguntó Quinn

"¿En qué momento se escabulló?" preguntó Santana

"Bueno, no es tan grande como para que nos diéramos cuenta" dijo Quinn caminando hacia la puerta y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

"No te burles. Arruinaste el momento ideal" dijo Santana un poco decepcionada.

"¿Le ibas a decir?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida

"Tenía que aprovechar el momento en que no puede hablar" dijo Santana

"Así no ibas a saber la respuesta" dijo Quinn comenzando a caminar.

"Diablos, tienes razón." dijo Santana siguiéndola

"Ahora, ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla sola? Estoy segura de que va a estar protegida por ese trío de idiotas, y por Brittany" dijo Quinn

"Fabray, ¿te estás preocupando por Berry?" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"No, idiota. Me estoy preocupando por..." comenzó a decir Quinn

"¿Por...?"

"Bueno, si, ¿Estás contenta? Estoy preocupada por Berry. No entiendo como fue a parar a un club de la pelea. Y lo que menos nos conviene a todos es que de nuevo Finn vaya detrás de ella cuando vea que ya no es popular y ella si."

"Siempre tienes algo entre manos, ¿Verdad?"

"Si quieres dejo que Finn vaya detrás de ella"

"No, no, mejor no"

* * *

><p>"Les voy a pedir, que por favor, no se acerquen a Rach cuando está sola" dijo Brittany mientras se sentaba con Quinn y Santana en el comedor, a la hora del almuerzo.<p>

"Perdone ud. guardia personal del hobbit" dijo Santana

"Tu sarcasmo me rebota" respondió Brittany

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era sarcasmo?" preguntó Santana sorprendida

"Rach suele usar más sarcasmos de los que uno imaginaría. Así que me acostumbré" dijo Brittany

"Tendrías que comenzar a proteger un poco a tu amiga. ¿Cómo es eso que va al club de la pelea?" preguntó Quinn

"¿A dónde?" dijo Brittany

"Lo sabemos. Todo." dijo Quinn enfatizando el todo

"¿Todo qué?" preguntó Brittany

"De que Rachel los viernes a la noche va a un club de la pelea con Puckerman y Artie" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?" preguntó Brittany sorprendida "¡A mi me había dicho que era porque estaba escalando una pared y siempre se caía!" añadió levantándose "Voy a asesinar a la pequeña rata" dijo marchándose.

"¿Le creíste?" preguntó Quinn

"No estoy segura" dijo Santana

* * *

><p>"Ahora...¿por qué las tengo a las dos siguiéndome todo el tiempo?" preguntó Rachel dos días después, y hablando mejor.<p>

"No tengo ni idea." dijo Noah

"¿Le preguntaste a Sam?" preguntó Artie

"Mi actuación no parece que haya sido buena si siguen desconfiando" dijo Brittany

"Fue genial" dijeron los otros tres al mismo tiempo

"Sam me dijo que estaba hablando con Quinn y ella sacó la conclusión del club de la pelea" dijo Noah

"O sea que ahora piensan que estamos en un club de la pelea" dijo Rachel

"Si..." comenzó a decir Artie, cuando, Quinn y Santana interrumpieron la conversación gritando "¡Lo sabíamos!" y señalando a Rachel

"¿Sabían qué?" preguntó Puck también a los gritos

"Que convenciste a Berry a que formara parte de un club de la pelea" dijo Santana señalando a Rachel

"¿De dónde sacaron eso?" preguntó Artie

"El cuatro ojos confirmó que si estaban" dijo Quinn

"El cuatro ojos, o sea yo, no terminó de decir lo que estaba por decir, ya que uds. interrumpieron una conversación privada" dijo Artie ofendido

"¿Y qué ibas a decir?" preguntó Santana

"Iba a decir que si uds. creen que estamos en un club de la pelea, que dejáramos que uds. sigan creyendo eso." respondió Artie

"¿Entonces en qué están?" preguntó Santana desesperada

"No les importa" gritó Rachel haciendo que todos la miraran soprendidos por el volumen de la voz.

"Por supuesto que nos importa" dijo Santana mirándola fijamente

"Oh, por Dios, no vayas a volver a hablar como el otro día. Después dicen que yo hablo mucho y no se me entiende." dijo Rachel llevándose una mano a la cara.

"¿Entonces qué es si no es el club de la pelea?" preguntó Quinn

"Me harté. Me voy." dijo Rachel. "Si uds. quieren decirles, digánlo."

"No es el club de la pelea" dijo Noah cuando vio que Rachel había dejado el salón del coro.

"¿Qué es?" preguntaron Santana y Quinn al mismo tiempo

"Yo que vos me iría detrás de Rachel, San" dijo Brittany

"Lo voy a hacer cuando sepa que es" dijo la latina

"Es un lugar de entrenamiento clandestino. Es un galpón enorme, donde ponen distintas cosas para entrenar, como si fueran militares. Obviamente nadie sabe que va a existir la próxima vez, pero la idea es que gane el que más rápido en tiempo haga el circuito. Tiene muchas trampas, y por eso siempre terminan lastimados. La gente puede verlos a través de unas pantallas que están ubicadas en otro galpón y así hacer las apuestas. Dependiendo el nivel que tengas dentro del círculo, te tocan diferentes pruebas. Rachel es tan buena, que está invicta" dijo Artie

"¿O sea que nadie le pegó?" preguntó Santana

"Si preguntas por la mándibula, no. Fue una de las trampas, un tronco que se movió con ella y le dio en la cara cuando saltó" dijo Puck

"¿Y eso levantó la popularidad de ella en McKinley?" preguntó Quinn

"Si la vieras, lo entenderías" dijo Artie

"¿Dónde está Santana?" preguntó Brittany

* * *

><p>"No eres tan idiota como para meterte en un club de la pelea, pero si como para meterte en una competición en la que siempre sales lastimada" dijo Santana apareciendo detrás de Rachel en los asientos del auditorio.<p>

"Por favor, Santana, si tienes ganas de insultarme, te pido que le escribas a Jacob a su blog, seguramente él estará encantado de publicar lo que le digas" dijo Rachel

"¿Desde cuándo Jewfro está encantado de que te insulten?" preguntó Santana estirándose en su asiento y apoyando su rostro en el hombro de la diva.

"Desde que me hice "popular" y todos los granizados van a él. Y ahora...¿desde cuando tenemos tanta confianza como para que te apoyes en mi?" dijo Rachel levantándose para alejarse de la latina.

"El otro día no pude terminar de explicarte nada" dijo Santana

"Otra vez vas a volver a decir cosas sin sentido" estatizó la diva

"Son sin sentido porque no terminé de explicarme" aclaró Santana

"Bueno, pero deja de dar vueltas y vé al porque de los granizados. Lo que dijiste con respecto a Finn, era verdad, tienes razón, etc."

"Bueno...en realidad...pensé que iba a poder explayarme un poco más en la explicación con respecto a Finn."

"No."

"¿No?"

"No."

"Está bien. Los granizados tenían la función de que entraras al baño. Y desde la primera vez que entré sin darme cuenta de que estabas ahí cambiandote, siempre intenté volver a verte semidesnuda."

"¿En serio?"

"No puedes negar que tienes un cuerpazo. Si. Cuerpazo. Y no puedo negar que me hubiera gustado hacer muchas cosas más que mirarte."

"Santana, me odias"

"Del amor al odio hay un solo paso. Y si alteramos las dos palabras más importantes en esa frase, debo decir que es cierta. Además de que en realidad, de las realidades absolutas, nunca fue odio. Quizás, se haya malinterpretado como odio. Pero nunca fue odio"

"Ahora entiendo menos"

"Es probable. La cuestión es que mi comportamiento en realidad deriva de una necesidad imperiosa de llamar tu atención. Que fue mal canalizada, por supuesto. Porque si la hubiera canalizado correctamente, no estaría metida en éste predicamento justo ahora, tratando de explicar algo que realmente, aunque busque millones de excusas, ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien el porque de mi comportammmmmmm..." Santana, fue silenciada por un beso de Rachel, quien había agarrado la cara de la latina.

"Estabas hablando mucho" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron. Juntó sus cosas y se marchó, dejando a Santana sonriendo en el auditorio.

* * *

><p>"No sé que me da mas miedo. Si la popularidad de Berry o tu sonrisa" dijo Quinn cuando volvió a ver a Santana.<p>

"Me besó" dijo Santana

"¿Y? No es tan interesante, me imagino" dijo Quinn girando los ojos

"Es mejor que interesante. Tienes que entender. ¿Quién crees que es el que mejor besa en la escuela?" preguntó Santana todavía sonriendo

"En serio, esa sonrisa me está dando escalofríos. Sin lugar a dudas, para responder tu pregunta, es Puck" dijo Quinn

"Exactamente lo que yo había pensado antes de que Berry me hiciera callar con un beso" dijo Santana

"¿Te hizo callar con un beso?"

"Si. Y si Puck es bueno besando, la diva es genial, es más, no tengo ni siquiera palabras para explicar como es esa mujer besando. Te lo juro. Es impresionante mmmm" Quinn cerró la boca de Santana, pero no con un beso, tapándosela con la mano

"Me alegro que Berry sea genial besando, pero no tienes que explayarte tanto en la explicación" dijo soltando a la latina

"Lastima que no seas ella." dijo Santana

"¿Y en qué quedaron?" preguntó Quinn volviendo a caminar

"No sé. Me besó y se fue" dijo Santana borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, mientras Rachel sacaba unas cosas de su casillero, Santana se acercó con una misión. Eso pensaba ella.<p>

"Si hablando es la única forma que tengo para que vuelvas a besarme, te advierto que no me voy a separar de tu lado y voy a hablar constantemente" dijo Santana apoyándose en la hilera de casilleros.

"Oh, Dios. Santana López está pidiendo tener una segunda vez conmigo" dijo Rachel cerrando su casillero

"Ey, ni siquiera tuvimos una primera vez."

"¿Qué quieres Santana?"

"Que me beses."

"¿Aquí y ahora?¿Estás loca?¿Qué haría a tu reputación besar a Rachel Berry?"

"Mi reputación puede ser utilizada por Lauren para limpiarse el trasero."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Segurísima."

"¿Y te beso y se acaba el acoso?"

"¿Qué acoso?"

"El de tener a Quinn y a vos siguiéndome por todos lados o tratando de averigüar que hago"

"Ya sé que es lo que estás haciendo, y ya me besaste y el supuesto acoso no terminó. Así que la respuesta, es no."

"No entiendo"

"¿Todo lo que te dije ayer no sirvió como explicación?"

"No. Solo escuché palabras, que trataban de explicar algo, pero que realmente nunca llegaron al centro de la cuestión"

"Berry, cita. Vos. Yo. Breadstix."

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Tengo que elaborarla?"

"Si."

"Rachel Berry, una noche, una cita, posible comienzo de PezBerry, etc."

"Ayer casi me dejaste sorda hablando y ¿Así es como elaboras una pregunta?"

"No es una pregunta. Es un hecho"

"¿En serio?¿Qué es lo que te dice que es un hecho que voy a ir?"

"Esto" dijo Santana agarrando a Rachel por la cintura y besándola en el medio del pasillo.

"¿A qué hora me dijiste que nos encontrábamos?" preguntó Rachel cuando se separaron

"Te paso a buscar a las 6 en punto"

* * *

><p>"Hay algo que no entiendo"preguntó Santana esa noche mientras caminaban de la mano por el parque, después de que ella hiciera la pregunta correspondiente. O sea, Berry ahora era oficialmente su novia.<p>

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina. "Realmente sos muy hermosa, y bajo la luz de la luna, todavía más"

"Berry, no hagas que me distraiga" dijo Santana sonriendo

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel apoyando su cuerpo en la latina

"¿Por qué te metiste en eso?" preguntó Santana soltando la mano de la diva y pasándola por la cintura.

"¿En qué?"

"En ese circuito de la muerte."

"¿Circuito de la muerte?"

"Si, no sé como se llama, pero si te deja como vi que te deja, lo voy a llamar así"

"Cuando confesaste lo que en realidad había pasado Finn, me sentí destruida, pero más que nada porque alguien que consideraba, más que nada, mi amigo me había mentido. Después, cuando le dije que estuve con Noah, fue en realidad cuando me di cuenta de que solo quería a Finn como amigo. En esos días, además, surgieron algunos problemas económicos en mi familia, y yo solo pensaba en mi futuro en Nueva York. Hablé con Noah y mmmmmm" Santana la besó durante el tiempo que sus pulmones aguantaron sin aire

"Ahora le veo el sentido al beso que me diste ayer" dijo la latina al separarse

"Así nunca voy a terminar de explicarte lo que quieres saber" dijo Rachel

"No va a volver a pasar."

"Mejor. Hablé con Noah, y él me contó de eso. El primer día no gané mucho, pero, como uno puede tener un copiloto, pude terminar el circuito en menos tiempo gracias a la ayuda de Artie"

"¿Copiloto?"

"Si, te dan un audífono y al copiloto le dan el mapa del circuito con las trampas y todo. No pueden decirnos donde están las trampas, pero pueden guiarnos. Como por ejemplo, decir, no sé, toma velocidad para saltar por si llega a existir una zanja más adelante."

"Por eso Artie también es popular."

"Si. Muchas veces descalifican a jugadores porque el copiloto dice alguna palabra clave. Y Artie sabe decirme cosas en palabras clave que en realidad son palabras comunes que no parecen clave"

"Ajá."

"Bueno, después fui subiendo de nivel y fueron apostando cada vez más por mi. Pero, mientras uno más sube de nivel, más peligroso es el circuito. Los problemas en mi casa se solucionaron, pero me gusta la sensación que me da hacer los circuitos. Y la plata que gano."

"¿Y por qué ahora te adoran en McKinley?"

"¿Es un problema?"

"No, pero no sirve ahora prometerte que te voy a proteger cuando no necesitas ser protegida"

"Siempre voy a necesitar que me protejas"

"Entonces, no importa"

"Los chicos fueron una noche, en la que de casualidad Finn también se anotó para participar. No me preguntes como se enteró porque no lo sé. Al final del circuito, solo quedábamos Finn y yo. Hasta que Finn fue distraído por una muñeca inflable."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Casi comienza a hacerle cosas ahí, al frente de todos. No es casualidad que también fuera perdiendo popularidad en la escuela y en el equipo."

"No sé porque no me soprende de ese idiota" dijo Santana besando nuevamente a la diva. Su novia.

* * *

><p><em><em>En cuanto a la continuación del anterior, seguro va a estar para el fin de semana. Pero, como a veces no tengo ideas, prefiero agarrarme de ese para escribir, o de éste, que también termina un poco así, abierto. Aunque bien puede terminar ahí.<em>_

_Recuerden, pueden dejarme ideas si quieren que se las escriba, si no quieren no._

_Saludos!_


	12. Pre¿Qué?

_Buenas, buenas!_

_Como ando con algunos problemitas de salud, estoy medio idiota (no, en serio) y como no me gustó como fui avanzando con la continuación de los zombies, y bueno, estaba éste por acá...subo éste._

_Si alguien leyó mi fic "Ceremonia" éste sería la precuela. De ahí el título. Si no lo leyeron acá dejo el link, que es de fanfiction: /s/7609416/1/_

_**Shadow-book**: me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior, y muchas gracias por elegirme! Saludos!_

_**landslide´dream**: si, da para muchos más, pero mi cabeza no da, como dije arriba. Espero que vos estés bien! Saludos!_

_**HarukaIs**: me alegra que te haya gustado! Acá dejo otro one-shot, no sé como seguirá la complicidad Quinntana, jajaja Saludos!_

_Glee no me pertenece y todo eso..._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favorites, y alerts!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Pre...¿Qué?<strong>

Santana miraba la casa que tenía enfrente, pensando si debía o no tocar el timbre y recordando las palabras que Brittany le había dicho. Miró hacia todos lados, y pensó que era raro que la casa pareciera deshabitada. Pero igualmente se animó. El sonido de unos pasos bajando por la escalera, hicieron que ella largara un enorme suspiro al saber que su visita no era en vano.

"No hice nada, podés retirarte" dijo la voz de la persona que había ido a buscar desde la puerta mientras ésta volvía a cerrarse.

"Rachel" dijo Santana poniendo la mano en la puerta, y sin quererlo, dejando que sus ojos pasaran por el cuerpo de la diva, quien solo estaba usando un pequeño (bastante pequeño) bikini rojo. Inconscientemente, Santana se lamió los labios. "¿Podemos hablar?" pensó Santana que había dicho, aunque ella no estaba bien segura. ¿Lo había dicho, había pensado que lo había dicho, había pensado en decirlo?

"Santana, no quiero que me pegues. Juro que no hice nada, e incluso rechacé a Finn." dijo Rachel poniéndose nerviosa.

"No es eso, por favor" dijo la latina casi suplicante. Si la miraba a los ojos, iba a luchar con las ganas de sacarle ese bikini.

* * *

><p>Santana se quedó sorprendida media hora después, en que había vaciado su corazón (en cierta forma, no literalmente ni figurativamente) a Rachel Berry, pidiéndole disculpas por cada una de las cosas que había dicho y, tal vez, hecho. Rachel, la miró concentrada, como si estuviera analizando algo, y cuando la diva le dijo que la perdonaba y que dejaran todo atrás, Santana se lanzó encima de la pequeña figura para abrazarla. Accidentanlmente, una de sus manos tocó el trasero de Rachel, y Santana juró para si misma dejar esa casa lo más rápido posible porque necesitaba hacerse cargo de ciertas cosas que estaban ocurriendo en su ropa interior. Pero, eventualmente se quedó el resto del día.<p>

* * *

><p>"No quiero que me vuelvas a enseñar a jugar poker, Santana"<p>

"Vamos, Rach. Si vas a alguna fiesta, cuando estés en la universidad, estoy segura de que van a querer e insistir que juegues strip poker y no puedes darte el lujo de perder"

"No soy tan idiota"

"Eso lo sé."

"¿Entonces?¿Podemos volver a la pileta?"

"Ya se nos están acabando las vacaciones, quiero que pasemos más tiempo juntas"

"Podemos pasar tiempo juntas en la pileta"

"Rachel, voy a volver a las Cheerios"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, por favor, no te enojes. Las necesito para salir de Lima"

"Está bien"

"¿Está bien?"

"¿Qué quieres que diga?"

"Pensé que ibas a enojarte conmigo"

"¿Cómo vamos a tratarnos?"

"Tu celular está sonando"

"Lo sé, es Finn"

"¿Y ahora que le pasa?"

"No tengo ni idea. No me llamó en casi todo el verano, y de pronto, desde ayer llama una vez por hora, de las que está despierto. No me contestaste"

"No sé como quieres que nos tratemos. Yo no tengo ningún tipo de problema de decirle a todos que eres mi amiga"

"Preferiría que nos mantuviéramos con perfil bajo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, imagínate el lío que va a generarse en glee si aparecemos como amigas."

"Eso es cierto."

"Estoy cansada de drama. Y realmente, ya me detestan demasiado como para seguir soportándolos."

"Entonces, en la escuela nos ignoramos y nos vemos después. ¿Eso estás diciéndome?"

"Algo así, podemos comenzar ignorándonos, después tratandonos respetuosamente y así hasta poder estar como amigas adentro."

"Es una buena idea"

"De vez en cuando las tengo"

"Entonces así vamos a tratarnos"

* * *

><p>"Shelby volvió" dijo Rachel. Había pasado una semana de clases, y Santana apenas terminaba con sus obligaciones, sobre todo las de porrista, corría (aceleraba) a la casa de Rachel para entrar utilizando la llave de repuesto.<p>

"¿Quieres que haga que se marche?"

"Me pidió perdón"

"¿Fue sincera?"

"Bastante. Esta noche voy a cenar con ella y con Beth"

"¿O sea que no vamos a ver películas y cantar con la radio?"

"No, pero ¿quieres venir a cenar con nosotras y después hacemos eso?"

"¿Puedo?"

"Sip"

"Listo."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es esto?"<p>

"Y me dijeron que eras una de las mejores alumnas a pesar de que no lo pareces"

"Sé que son unas llaves, pero ¿de qué?"

"De mi casa. Pasas más tiempo en mi casa que en la tuya, y yo estoy generalmente sola, y a veces me duermo. Pensé que era mejor que tuvieras una copia."

"Me parece que estás un poco loca, ya sé donde dejas la llave de repuesto"

"¿Te parece?"

"Uds dos tienen que dejar de hablar como si estuvieran solas." dijo Shelby desde el otro lado de la mesa. Había pasado un mes desde que había vuelto y cenaba tres veces por semana con su hija y con Santana. "¿Desde cuando son novias?"

"No somos novias, mamá. Ya te lo expliqué, somos amigas."

"Es cierto Shelby."

"Noto la convicción en ambas voces, pero el ambiente no me permite convencerme del todo"

"¿Eh?"

"El problema es que uds. no pueden verse desde afuera, si lo hicieran, se darían cuenta porque digo que son novias"

* * *

><p>"Berry"<p>

"Santana"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Tengo que decirte que vengo a hacer al baño?¿También eres la capitana de las vejigas e intestinos?"

"Se cree muy graciosa, Santana, yo diría que le tiremos un balde entero de granizado."

"Cállate, Kelsey, dejennos solas"

"¿Estas segura? Mira si te contagia de algo"

"Más que segura, vayan"

"Lo que diga ud. capitana."

"Me estuviste siguiendo toda la mañana, Santana. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Hace cuánto que somos amigas?"

"Y ya hace como unos cinco meses"

"¿Me contarías si hay algún cambio en tu situación sentimental?"

"Por supuesto que te contaría, sino ¿Para que te llamo mi amiga?. Por si no lo notaste no hay mucha gente golpeando en mi puerta para serlo."

"Entonces, ¿qué es ese rumor que escuché?"

"¿Qué rumor?"

"Que está pasando algo entre vos y Quinn"

"Es solo un rumor, pero es cierto que algo está pasando"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Quinn se acercó a mi porque se enteró de que Shelby está de nuevo en Lima y quiere acercarse a Beth"

"¿Nada más?"

"Nada más."

"De acuerdo"

* * *

><p>"Feliz cumpleaños"<p>

"Gracias"

"Es bueno quedarme a dormir la noche anterior a tu cumpleaños. Así puedo hacer cosas como estas."

"¿Cómo qué?...¡El desayuno en la cama! Te adoro, ¿lo sabías?"

"No, no lo sabía, aunque lo sospechaba. También estuvo sonando tu teléfono"

"Si quieres fijarte, no esperaba ninguna llamada, salvo tu presencia y la de Shelby, además de la de mis padres."

"Extraño, tienes tres mensajes de Quinn"

"¿Qué dice?"

"¿Estás segura de que quieres que los lea?"

"¿Otra vez con eso? No pasa nada entre Quinn y yo, Santana"

"No estés tan segura de que ella opine lo mismo"

"Está de nuevo con Finn"

"Oh, hablando del troll, te está llamando"

"¿Troll?"

"¿Quieres que conteste?"

"No, que suene, me tiene cansada. O ignora la llamada"

"Solo quiere desearte feliz cumpleaños"

"Ya tengo a las personas que quiero que me deseen feliz cumpleaños a mi lado"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué fue eso, San?"<p>

"Lo siento, yo..."

"No, no te disculpes. ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?"

"Si."

Media hora después.

"¿Qué signifca?"

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"¿Ni una cita, ni nada, srta. López? Así no es como se conquista a una mujer"

"¡Ey! Desde que te vi en la pileta, en ese pequeño bikini quería besarte, así que disculpeme ud. srta. Berry si la he ofendido"

"Sabía que tocarme el trasero no fue accidental"

"Lo siento por eso."

"No hay problema. Y si, me encantaría ser tu novia"

* * *

><p>"Dos semanas juntas y no dejo de verte por los pasillos caminando con Quinn"<p>

"Quiere saber si es posible que ella vaya conmigo a cenar una de las noches con Shelby"

"Y seguramente algo más"

"Santana"

"¿Qué? Es verdad. Todo el tiempo estoy observándola y no deja de mirarte."

"No creo que quiera nada conmigo"

"¿Y si lo quiere?"

"Yo ya estoy con alguien, ¿Por qué querría estar con Quinn? Como amiga es una buena persona, pero después de todos estos años, me di cuenta de que es bastante ciclotímica. Digamos, hoy está de buen humor, mañana su rostro es una estatua viviente y puede insultarte solo porque la saludaste. Además, está de nuevo con Finn"

"Otro que no deja de llamar. ¿No lo notaste un poco...más gordo?"

"Me sorprende que hayas dudado en decirlo"

"Es que puede ser un tema un poco sensible."

"Está un poco más gordo. Escuché a la entrenadora Beiste decirle a Noah que era probable que a Finn lo cambien de posición, con el tamaño que está teniendo, no puede ser el quarterback porque se está volviendo lento"

"Le va a hacer compañía a Karofsky y Azimio en la primera línea"

"Estoy segura. Hablando de Noah, lo sabe"

"¿Cómo que lo sabe?"

"No tengo ni idea. Hoy iba caminando hacia el coro, para entrenar mi garganta cuando se puso a caminar al lado mío con una sonrisa misteriosa. Cuando le pregunté que le estaba pasando, me preguntó si ya me habías hecho gritar en la cama. Lo agarré de las orejas y lo metí en la primer aula vacía que encontré y le pregunté de que estaba hablando. Me dijo que yo debía saber de que estaba hablando si había reaccionado así, y que sabía que entre nosotras había algo porque desde hace meses que ve tu auto estacionado al frente de mi casa. Dejo el tema de lado un ratito, para decirte que tendrías que haberme hecho caso y guardarlo en el garage, pero bueno. Le advertí, civilizadamente, que no dijera nada y me dijo, que mi amenaza no lo asustaba y que si no decía nada iba a ser por el miedo que te tenía."

"Voy a matarlo."

"No, por favor, solo asustalo un poco"

"De acuerdo. Conseguí una película nueva para este fin de semana"

"¿Vamos a estar juntas?"

"Rachel, creo que debemos hablar de ciertas cosas"

"¿Vas a dejarme?"

"No, ni se me ocurriría, pero, este viernes a la noche, en la cena mensual con mis padres divorciados, voy a hablar con ellos y les voy a decir que soy lesbiana"

"Cuando pueda hablo con mis padres, se que no van a tener problema alguno en que te quedes con nosotros"

"Y no los tienen, por eso no te pasé a buscar hoy, esperé que te fueras de tu casa y fui a hablar con ellos"

"Me dejaste afuera, podría haber utilizado mis artes dramáticas para convencerlos"

"No hizo falta convencerlos, inmediatamente me dijeron que aceptaban que me quedara en tu casa, encantados de que no fueras a estar sola durante sus viajes"

"Bien, pero, ¿qué pasa si tu papá quiere llevarte con él?"

"No creo que lo haga, ya que falta poco más de dos meses para que nos graduemos"

"¿Y después?"

"¿Después? Berry, no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi."

"Y eso me alegra"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué está haciendo Finn?" preguntó Rachel parándose al lado de Santana en el pasillo de la escuela<p>

"¿Ahora hablamos en público?" preguntó la latina luchando para que una sonrisa no apareciera en su rostro.

"Creo que ya es tiempo, ¿no te parece?" preguntó Rachel que vio que un par de porristas se acercaban por detrás de ellas dos y se quedaban quietas detrás de su capitana y su sorpresiva acompañante. "Santana, creo que es tiempo de que dejemos nuestras animosidades de lado, ya que en poco menos de un mes, las dos estaremos fuera de McKinley"

"¿De qué estás...?" comenzó a preguntar Santana girando a mirar a su novia (secreta) cuando por el rabillo de sus ojos pudo ver a las dos porristas que les estaban prestando atención. "Tienes razón, Berry." dijo después casi resignada.

"Que bueno que poco antes de que todo termine podamos llegar a ser, por lo menos, civiles entre nosotras." dijo Rachel girando para quedar al frente de la latina y extendiendo su mano. Santana la estrechó, cuando en realidad quería besarla (le pasaba mucho eso de tener ganas de agarrar la cintura de Rachel, tirarla al piso, y no dejar su boca por horas, sobre todo cuando estaba en los pasillos de la escuela, en la que solían no interactuar prácticamente).

"¿Ahora tenemos que respetarla?" preguntó una de las porristas, que estaba detrás. Rachel la miró y recordó que era una tal Kelsey o algo así y miró a Santana.

"Cuando yo deje de ser la capitana, uds. pueden hacer lo que quieran, mientras tanto, liberemos a Berry en lo que queda del año de las torturas. Tienen a varios más para entretenerse" dijo Santana seriamente

"De acuerdo. Me gusta tirarle granizados a Toyota más que a Berry" dijo Kelsey y se marcharon por el lugar por el que habían llegado.

"Ahora, ¿qué está haciendo Finn?" preguntó de nuevo Rachel, volviéndose a parar al lado de Santana.

"¿No te enteraste?"

"No, si me hubiera enterado no estaría preguntándote. ¿Para que sacas el celular?"

"Va a pasar por acá, y quiero filmarlo"

"¿Para qué?"

"Para ponerlo en mi facebook, en youtube y en todas las páginas que soporten videos"

"Bueno, ahora, ¿me vas a responder?"

"Si. En la fiesta del viernes, cuando vos te fuiste al baño y que demoraste como dos horas, evitando a Quinn. ¿Por qué estabas evitando a Quinn?"

"Quería pasar el fin de semana en casa y no iba a poder explicarle tu presencia en la misma, ya que ahora sos una Berry más"

"Por suerte no soy una Berry, sino lo que hacemos sería considerado incesto"

"Tienes razón. Tu respuesta"

"Bueno, estaba Finn bastante borracho y Puck también. Finn se largó a llorar, y esto fue antes de que Quinn fuera a acosarte al baño, que todavía no me gusta."

"Santana, no pasó nada"

"Finn se largó a llorar y a decir que no sabía como hacer para conquistarte faltando tan poco tiempo para que te vayas a Nueva York. Puck intentó consolarlo, pero Finn cada vez lloraba más como un bebé, y de pronto Puck se cansó y le dijo: Tendrías que tener otra tubería para que Rachel te prestara atención."

"¿Dijo eso?"

"Si, pero se ve que Finn no lo entendió en ese momento, hasta anoche que te volvió a llamar, y después Puck me envió un mensaje pidiéndome disculpas. Por suerte solo yo estaba prestando atención a los llantos de Finn, los cuales ya están en youtube pero edité esa última parte."

"¿Y qué tenía que ver el acoso de Quinn en ese momento?"

"Ah, Quinn era la novia de Finn en el momento en que él empezó a llorar por vos, así que se cansó y lo dejó ahí, le dijo que terminaban, etc. lo cual se ve que todavía Finn no recuerda porque ayer fue a buscarla a la casa para una cita y Quinn soltó al rottweiller del vecino"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, por eso camina tan raro"

"Hola Rachel" dijo Finn acercándose a la diva, que lo miraba atentamente

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Finn?" preguntó Rachel que sin quererlo hizo un paso más al costado, para poder sentir el calor del cuerpo de Santana

"Sé que ésto es lo que te atrae, así que me puse un vestido de mamá y vine esperando que ahora yo te guste" dijo Finn "Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, Rachel, y si tengo que disfrazarme de mujer para que me prestes atención el resto de nuestras vidas, lo voy a hacer. Te amo, Rachel." añadió a los gritos, lo cual hizo que todo el pasillo escuchara y miraran a Rachel, a causa de la confesión de Finn. Santana miró a su novia (secreta) y pudo notar que estaba completamente colorada.

"Si te pones más colorada, vas a explotar" dijo Santana en un susurro que sabía que Rachel iba a escuchar.

"Finn, te voy a pedir, que por un tiempo te olvides de mi existencia" dijo Rachel antes de salir corriendo del pasillo, cuando vio la cara de Karofsky y Azimio detrás de Finn.

* * *

><p>"Por suerte esto terminó" dijo Santana mientras se ponían la toga en la casa de Rachel antes de ir a la ceremonia de graduación.<p>

"Creo que mis plegarias surtieron efecto" dijo la diva

"¿Qué plegarias?"

"Que algo pasara con Karofsky y Azimio para que no estuvieran en McKinley, estoy resfriada por su culpa y todavía no comenzó el verano"

"Tendrías que haber rezado que Finn se quedara mudo"

"Con la paliza que le dio Noah, creo que eso sucedió"

"Eso es lo que crees. Además, te sigue llamando"

"¿Te diste cuenta que no uso más ese celular?"

"Si, lo sé, pero es molesto escuchar el tono de llamada de Finn"

"Te dije que lo apagaras"

"Si, pero..."

"Querías ver si Quinn me seguía escribiendo"

"Sigo teniendo mis sospechas con esa rubia"

"Ya se acaba, San. En tres días estamos en viaje a Nueva York."

"Por fin"

"San, ya sé que te lo pregunté, pero...¿le contaste a alguien que lograste conseguir una beca completa en NYU y que vas a vivir conmigo?"

"Quise decírselo a Brittany varias veces, incluso, aunque sabía que acá me iban a aceptar cuando mi madre me echó de la casa a patadas, fui primero para allá a contarle. Me entretuvo mostrándome un patito blanco que Artie le había regalado. Todas las veces que la vi, que fueron pocas, siempre tenía un pato nuevo y me contaba lo que hacía, así que desistí."

"O sea que no lo sabe nadie"

"Nadie me preguntó tampoco"

"Igual que a mi"

"¿Cómo?"

"Nadie me preguntó si había logrado mi sueño."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, querida" dijo Carole Hudson Hummel acercándose a la diva después de la ceremonia. Santana, estaba al lado de Rachel y se quedó escuchando.<p>

"Hola, Carole" dijo Rachel

"Querida, Finn me dijo que has decidido quedarte y casarte con él. Me alegra tanto la noticia." dijo Carole abrazándola. Ante esto, los dos Berrys, Shelby y Santana se fueron encima de la diva y la alejaron de los brazos de Carole.

"Disculpa, Carole" dijo Shelby, mientras se alejaban.

No más de cinco minutos después, se escuchó que alguien golpeaba el micrófono. Cuando todos giraron para mirar el podio en donde habían recibido su diploma, vieron a Rachel Berry, que esperaba que le presten atención.

"Hola. Felicidades a todos mis compañeros. Soy Rachel Berry. Quiero decir una sola cosa. Hace más de un año que NO, y escuchen todos bien, NO estoy con Finn Hudson. NO me voy a quedar en Lima para casarme con él. NO me voy a quedar en Lima para nada. Me gustan las mujeres. NO Finn. Mujeres. NO Finn Hudson disfrazado de por su atención"

"Eso fue malo" dijo Santana esperando abajo del podio

"Me cansa, te lo dije."

"Mira"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Carole lo está retando por mentir y lo tiene agarrado de una de las orejas"

"Kurt podría ser un poco más disimulado. Eso de estar tirado en el piso, ríendose a carcajadas no es muy correcto."

"La cara de Burt es la mejor. No sabe si reírse o comportarse como padre"

"Mira, allá vienen Karofsky y Azimio"

"¿Cómo consiguen granizados tan rápido?"

"No tengo ni idea. ¿Ya sacaste el celular?"

"Si, vamos más cerca"

* * *

><p>"Todavía no llegamos a Nueva York y ya tengo quince notificaciones de fiestas en Lima"<p>

"Tendrías que haber dicho algo"

"¿Para qué? La verdad, si se hubieran interesado, quizás hubiera dicho algo. Ni siquiera preguntaron"

"Igual, quizás sea algo normal, ya que dejamos la secundaria hace tres días."

"¿Sabías que Mercedes va a Columbus?"

"No y ¿Kurt?"

"En su facebook no dice nada. Ahora que lo pienso, cuando estemos establecidas en Nueva York voy a cambiar mi facebook. Voy a dejar Santana López en el olvido. Tengo que pensar el nombre"

"Eso me asusta."

"No te tendría que asustar."

"¿Por qué no le dices a alguien aunque sea de que vas a vivir en NY conmigo?"

"No sé, Rachel. Siempre quise salir de Lima, y ahora lo logré, no quiero quedarme pensando en el pasado."

"¿En qué ocasiones vamos a volver?"

"Cuando tus padres lo soliciten, pero, si podemos lograr pasar las fiestas en NY y que tus padres y mi padre vengan a pasarla con nosotras, mejor"

"De acuerdo"

"¿No estás enojada porque no le conté a nadie que estoy acá contigo?"

"No, no es que yo hubiera ido gritándolo por los techos. Sino que me llama la atención, sobre todo porque no se lo contaste a Brittany o a Quinn"

"No me hables de Quinn, esa quería entrar en esas polleras"

"Saca la mano de ahí, Santana"

"Lo siento. Me vas a hacer esperar hasta que cumplas los 25, ¿verdad?"

"No eres Finn, así que no creo."

"Por supuesto que no soy Finn"

"Eso se lo dije a Finn porque se ponía muy toquetón."

"Yo soy toquetona"

"Pero tus manos no me molestan. Las de él si. Eran enormes, y rugosas y brutas."

"El bruto es él"

"Eso también"

* * *

><p>"Esto es un sucucho"<p>

"No es tan grande como yo pensaba, pero tampoco es un sucucho, San"

"Es un sucucho"

"No lo es. Tenemos una habitación"

"Que por suerte tus padres, mi padre y Shelby decidieron poner una cama king size cuando lo amueblaron"

"¿Es en lo único que piensas?"

"No, muchas veces pienso en la forma de convencerte de que me dejes pasar más allá de tu ropa interior, pero nunca se me ocurre nada bueno"

"Adicta"

"Si fuera adicta, me hubieras encontrado más de tres veces marturbandome"

"..."

"¿Rachel?¿Rach?¿Estás bien?"

"Nunca más me des esa imagen"

"Si tanto asco te da, ¿por qué estás conmigo?"

"No dije que me diera asco, es que me acordé y ahora quiero que..."

"¿Que qué?"

"Bueno, tenemos como dos meses y un poco más, para no preocuparnos por el estudio"

"¿La imagen de su novia tocándose pensando en Rachel Berry hace que Rachel Berry tenga ganas de tocar a su novia?"

"Por Dios. ¡Hasta lo que dices hace que me den ganas de tocarte y que me toques!"

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

"¿Cuál fue el cambio?" preguntó Santana abrazando a la diva por la cintura

"Ya no estamos en Lima" dijo Rachel besando a Santana con apuro.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto para esto?"<p>

"No hubiera sido tan bueno si lo hacíamos antes"

"¿Eso crees? Eres natural para esto"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ahora solo me falta comprobar que eres natural en la cama también, y te puedo asegurar que tienes mi alma comprada"

"Todo porque cociné un poco"

"Eres toda una ama de casa"

"Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso"

"Jamás se me ocurriría pensarlo o decirlo seriamente. Jamás privaría a Broadway de tu presencia"

"Gracias, es por eso que estoy contigo"

"Yo pensé que era porque me amabas"

"¿Amor?"

"Lo siento...voy a...voy a ir a...conocer el barrio, si eso."

* * *

><p>"Para ser un sucucho está bien ubicado"<p>

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"No llevamos ni 12 horas en la ciudad, pensé que no te ibas a alejar mucho."

"Central Park es enorme, podría estar en cualquier lado"

"Si, pero conociéndote, estarías en un lugar desde donde pudieras ver la calle por la que viniste. Esto no es Lima, y es más complicado si te pierdes."

"Es enorme, y eso que hice dos cuadras."

"Si te amo"

"¿Qué?"

"Que te amo. Por eso estoy contigo, además de que eres sexy, latina y la mujer más hermosa que conozco."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Te amo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, quería decírtelo hace mucho, pero no sabía como."

"Y por eso huiste cuando dijiste eso"

"Huí porque muchas veces no sé que es lo que sientes"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando estás conmigo. Nunca lo hablamos"

"Me siento amada, creo que es lo principal. Aunque no lo dijiste hasta ahora, siempre sentí que me amabas. Me siento segura, nunca me detuve a pensar que me ibas a dejar, porque siempre me demostraste que estabas a mi lado. Me siento respetada, a tu manera detuviste los granizados, aunque no de todos, pero lograste detenerlos. A veces cambiabas el tema en glee para que todos se concentraran en otras personas cuando sentías que iban a empezar a insultarme..."

"Esta bien, no hace falta que me des los detalles ahora"

"Puedo dártelos más tarde, cuando estemos en la cama"

"Todavía no puedo creer que el único que se dio cuenta fue Puckerman"

"Noah es inteligente. Los otros, estaban concentrados en el drama. Te dije que estaba cansada del drama."

"Es impresionante que cuando quieres agradarles, terminas envuelta en todas sus historias"

"Por eso alguien apareció en mi casa en el verano y me hizo cambiar la forma de ver las cosas"

"No creo que te haya hecho eso. Creo que así veías las cosas."

"Pero necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara a relajarme"

"Tengo otras formas de ayudar para que te relajes"

"¿Por qué no volvemos al departamento y me las enseñas?"

"Son fáciles. Solo nos involucran a nosotras dos. Desnudas"

"De acuerdo"

"¿En serio?"

"Te dije que no te iba a hacer esperar hasta los 25."

* * *

><p>"Tendríamos que salir un poco de este lugar, Rach. Dejar que se oree"<p>

"Pero estoy cómoda y ya estoy juntando fuerzas para otra ronda más."

"Te amo y quiero que continuemos con lo que estamos haciendo, pero necesitamos vestirnos, abrir las ventanas de esta pieza, ahhh, antes de vestirnos bañarnos, ir a comprar comida y conseguir el número de teléfono de algunas casas de comida"

"Y llamar a tu papá para decirle que ya llegamos"

"Y a los tuyos y a Shelby"

"Shelby se mudó de nuevo a Nueva York"

"O sea que tenemos dos noches por semana en las que no vamos a tener que pensar en gastar plata en comida"

"Interesada. ¿Qué ese olor?"

"Es olor a sexo, Rach."

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Solo me va a gustar olerlo cuando estemos juntas"

"Mas te vale. Porque si estás con otra persona, puedo asesinarla"

"Tengo que decir que me sorprende bastante que me hayas esperado tanto tiempo"

"Ey, no soy una ninfómana. Aunque estoy en duda con respecto a ti"

"¿Por qué?"

"Llevamos casi 24 horas sin dormir por estar teniendo sexo. En serio, Rach."

"Bueno, eso quiere decir que no fue tan malo para vos"

"Oh, no me malinterpretes, fue mejor de lo que esperaba. No eres tan inocente como parecías."

"Es cierto, pero solo tenía que encontrar la persona exacta que me ayudara a sacar eso de adentro"

"Oh, te hice salir muchas cosas de adentro."

"Y yo a ti. Así que mejor, cuando salgamos, también busquemos un lavadero para así meter estas sábanas en un lavarropas. Están todas pegajosas"

"El edificio tiene lavadero en el sótano"

"No me vas a dejar ir sola. Soy demasiado joven para que algo me pase"

"No, ni yo tampoco voy a ir sola"

"De acuerdo."

* * *

><p>"Shelby no vive muy lejos"<p>

"Mejor, así no gastamos en taxi"

"Demos gracias a los inventores del gps en dispositivos móviles"

"Amén"

"¿Cuándo vuelve tu papá?"

"El viernes."

"Bueno, por lo menos hoy podemos comer con Shelby"

"Si alguien no me hubiera entretenido en la ducha, podríamos haber salido a comprar víveres"

"Era mi primera vez en la ducha, tenía que intentarlo."

"¿Te diste cuenta que vivimos juntas y solas? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para intentarlo"

"No me importa. Siento como que estoy atrasada con respecto a tu experiencia"

"Mi experiencia no es tan amplia. Quizás con hombres. Con mujeres, solo estuve con Brittany y fue simplemente un experimento"

"Juguemos a decir palabras con ex"

"Expulsa esos pensamientos"

"De acuerdo"

"Uds. dos tuvieron sexo"

"¡Shelby!"

"No se asusten tanto así, vamos, estamos a media cuadra"

"¿Y Beth?"

"Con la niñera."

"¿Conseguiste una niñera tan rápido?"

"Santana, a diferencia de uds. dos, yo ya viví en esta ciudad"

"Lo siento"

"No hay porque sentirlo. Vamos"

"A veces Shelby me hace pensar que vas a ser igual a ella cuando seas más grande"

"Es mi madre y prácticamente igual a mi, por supuesto que me voy a parecer a ella cuando sea más grande"

"¿A quién se va a parecer Puckerman?"

"¿Por qué no pensamos en vos?"

"Yo me voy a parecer a mi mamá, y esa mujer hoy por hoy no tiene relación conmigo"

"Noah creo que se va a parecer al padre. Por lo que recuerdo de él"

"Nunca vi una foto de ese hombre"

"Él se fue y la madre de Noah quemó todas las fotos. Salvo una, que la tiene Noah siempre encima"

"Brittany se va a parecer al padre. Es igual"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, da miedo pensar que puede parecerse a un hombre"

"Finn se va a parecer a un huevo frito si no deja de molestarme."

"¿Ahora que?"

"Me envía mensajes privados por facebook. Mira"

"_Te amo como el sol ama a la tierra entregándole su calor para que las plantas florezcan_. ¿Qué fumó?"

"No tengo ni idea"

"_Mamá me dijo que debo pedirte perdón, y si lo sintiera, lo haría, Rachel, pero todo lo que hice lo hice para que te quedaras conmigo. Necesitaba que te quedaras conmigo._"

"Creo que no entiende que no estabamos juntos hace tiempo."

"_Sé que no estabamos juntos hace más de un año, pero...ese beso, en las nacionales...ese beso que me gustaría repetir por la eternidad, hizo que me diera cuenta de que todo lo que tengo en esta tierra no es nada si no te tengo a mi lado. _Me parece que está recibiendo ayuda"

"Si, a mi también"

"Llegamos" anunció Shelby

* * *

><p>"Para la próxima vez que vengan a cenar, me gustaría que tengan en cuenta lo siguiente. Si están cenando con alguien, deberían mantener la conversación lo más constante posible"<p>

"¿Por qué lo dices, mamá?"

"Estábamos hablando de sus planes, y pasaron a hablar de un planeador que vieron mientras viajaban hacia acá, para después pasar a hablar de la idea de viajar a las bahamas en algunas vacaciones y de ahí, pasaron a hablar de unas vacas, y me perdí, no pude seguirlas."

"Lo sentimos mucho, Shelby"

"Si, si, claro. Avisenme cuando lleguen al departamento"

* * *

><p>"¿Podrías poner ese celular en silencio?"<p>

"Estuve tratando de bloquear a Finn pero justo hoy a facebook se le ocurre andar mal"

"Entonces apagalo. Quiero dormir"

"Pensé que íbamos a seguir haciendo ejercicio"

"No, quiero dormir. Si cada vez que te toco, suena ese maldito aparato anunciando un mensaje de Finn, prefiero dormir"

"En la graduación me di cuenta que incluso está más gordo"

"Si, lo está"

"Hay que ver con que lo alimenta Carole"

"Creo que a Burt no le molesta si puede aprender a arreglar autos"

"Sigue llamándome la atención no saber que va a hacer Kurt"

"¿Podemos dejar de pensar en todas esas personas?"

"¿Puedo hablar solo de esas personas con las que me mantengo en contacto?"

"Por favor"

"Bueno, entonces dejamos de pensar en esas personas"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es esto?"<p>

"Un bar"

"Si, ya sé, pero ni siquiera es un bar gay. Es bastante extraño"

"¿Qué te parece extraño?"

"Para empezar, esta esa sustancia que cae por las paredes en lugares que no creo que estén estratégicamente pensados"

"Tienes razón. No puedo distinguir el color de esa sustancia"

"Para continuar, el hecho de que aquella mujer esté agachada en esa esquina haciendo pis. Creo"

"¿Quieres que veamos algún otro lado?"

"Si, pero la próxima vez busco yo en internet"

"Me concentré en hacer mi nuevo facebook y me desconcentré de la búsqueda"

"Me di cuenta"

"Soy Tu Perra"

"¿Perdón?"

"Ese es mi nuevo facebook"

"Con razón había recibido la notificación: Soy Tu Perra dice que tiene una relación contigo. ¿Es cierto?"

"Por supuesto que es cierto, ahora tienes que aceptarme"

"Estás loca que voy a aceptar tener una relación con Soy Tu Perra"

* * *

><p>"Si no tuvieras que ir a clases, ¿me acompañarías a mi primer día?"<p>

"No, ¿sabés lo que le haría a mi cabeza ver a cientos o miles de Rachel Berry caminando en un mismo lugar?"

"Gracias por la fé"

"No dije nada de tu talento. Apenas te escuchen todos esos, en vivo, vas a volver a ser única. Mientras tanto, dentro de esas paredes, solo vas a ser una más. Hasta que te escuchen cantar"

"Entonces tendría que entrar cantando"

"Sería genial, pero no creo que te dejen. Esa mujer que está ahí en la puerta tiene cara de Guardia de Azkaban"

"Los guardias de Azkaban son los dementores"

"Exactamente, creo que su misión es quitarle la felicidad a las personas. Mira como nadie pasa cerca de ella"

"Tienes razón, lo voy a tener en cuenta"

"Ten en cuenta también que te amo"

"Te amo."

"Mucha suerte"

"Tú también"

* * *

><p>"¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguna vez iba a ver a Santana López estudiando?"<p>

"¿Quinn? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo también te extrañaba, Santana"

"Lo siento, pero, me sorprende tu presencia. Pensé que ibas a Yale"

"Y estoy en Yale, solo vine a ver si había alguna posibilidad de cambiarme a NYU."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, Shelby volvió a Nueva York y quiero estar cerca de Beth"

"Y de Rachel"

"¿La llamaste por su nombre?"

"La secundaria quedó atrás"

"Es cierto. ¿La viste desde que estás en Nueva York?"

"Probablemente"

"¿Cómo está?¿Ya comenzó con los dramas en su nueva universidad?"

"¿Fuiste a la misma secundaria que yo el último año?"

"Si, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Es que me pareció que Rachel no había participado en ninguno de los dramas que sucedieron ese último año, nada más"

"Es cierto, ahora que lo dices. Es más, por ahí se decía que estaba con alguien y encima después de que Finn gritó a los cuatro vientos que era lesbiana, se decía que andaba con una mujer"

"Y supongo que si es lesbiana es porque anda con una mujer"

"¿Por qué no la buscas? Seguramente harían buena pareja"

"Pensé que tú eras la interesada en ella"

"Nunca se sabe, Santana, nunca se sabe"

"¿Cómo vas a cambiarte a mitad del semestre?"

"Vine a ver que necesitaba para hacer el cambio. Nada más. Por suerte es viernes. ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche? Voy a quedarme en la casa de Shelby, aunque primero quiero ver si consigo hablar con Rachel para ver si me puedo quedar con ella"

"Que lástima Quinn, esta noche la tengo ocupada. Reunión de estudio con varios compañeros, tenemos un examen bastante complicado la semana que viene."

"¿En serio? Que lástima. Bueno, me alegro verte, tengo que seguir. ¿Sigues con el mismo número?"

"Si"

"Buenisimo...¿por qué no le dijiste a nadie que ibas a venir a estudiar a Nueva York?"

"Nadie preguntó."

"Es cierto"

* * *

><p>"No me dijiste que ibas a venir a esperarme"<p>

"Tenemos una situación"

"¿Cuál?"

"Me encontré con Quinn"

"¿Quinn?"

"Si, quiere cambiarse a NYU"

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Con razón me estuvo llamando hasta que le envié un mensaje diciendo que le devolvería la llamada cuando saliera de clases"

"¿Cómo te fue en el examen?"

"Bastante bien. ¿Para que me estaba llamando?"

"Creo que es porque quiere quedarse en tu departamento esta noche y no con Shelby aunque dice que quiere cambiarse a NYU porque quiere estar cerca de Shelby y Beth"

"Bueno, podemos dejarla que se quede con nosotras"

"Y va a empezar a hacer preguntas."

"Y va a generar drama, porque apenas tenga un segundo libre lo va a publicar en facebook"

"Me gusta que termines mis frases"

"Bueno, tendré que buscar alguna excusa."

"Si habló con Puckerman debe saber que tenés una _compañera de vivienda_."

"Me gustaría que Noah hubiera dicho con mi novia."

"A mi también. No le digas que tienes grupo de estudio porque eso mismo le dije yo."

"Era la única excusa que se me había ocurrido"

"Era mejor que te lo dijera ahora a que cuando hablaras con Quinn le dieras esa excusa y ella te dijera: me encontré con Santana hoy y me dijo lo mismo"

"Es cierto"

* * *

><p>"¿Rachel?"<p>

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué estamos acá?"

"Porque es un bar y querías ir a un bar."

"Si, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"¿Es justo casualidad que me hayas traído a un bar donde justo esta noche hay un concurso de travestis que se parecen a Barbra y cantan?"

"¿En serio? No me di cuenta. ¿A qué hora empezará el show?"

"Ya actuaron cinco"

"No me di cuenta"

"No, por supuesto, levantarte en la silla aplaudiendo y cantando con los que están en el escenario no fue porque no te diste cuenta"

"Pensé que era noche de karaoke y todos elegían a Barbra"

"Claaaro"

"¡En serio!"

"Y yo nací ayer"

"Si hubieras nacido ayer, estoy segura que yo estaría presa por lo que hicimos anoche"

"Es cierto. Pero no importa. La próxima vez elijo yo"

"Trata de que no sea como la primera vez"

* * *

><p>"San, tenemos que hablar"<p>

"Dejame que termine este párrafo...y ahora"

"Me dijeron que hay una audición, para una obra off Broadway, es el sábado"

"¿Y quieres ir a probar suerte?"

"Me dijeron que la obra es muy buena y que si quedaba, probablemente de acá a dos años, iba a ser obra Broadway."

"Rach..."

"Sé que planeamos hacer algo todo el día, porque es tu cumpleaños, pero..."

"Está bien. Siempre y cuando pueda acompañarte."

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

"Gracias, San"

* * *

><p>"Creo que no voy a poder moverme bien en días. ¿Vas a ser así cada uno de mis cumpleaños? No es que me queje, pero, Berry, guau"<p>

"Creo que es por la adrenalina de la audición"

"Eso fue ayer"

"Todavía me dura, además de ver a mi novia entre la audiencia"

"Si hubiera estado sola en la fila, puedo asegurarte, que hubieras visto a tu novia en la audiencia tocándose desde el momento en que pisaste el escenario. Fue genial"

"Espero que me llamen"

* * *

><p>"¡San, San, San!"<p>

"¿Rachel?"

"¡San!"

"¿Qué? Baja la voz, estás en una biblioteca"

"No me importa. Me llamaron. Tengo el papel principal. ¡San, voy a estar en una obra!"

"¿En serio?"

"¡Si!"

"Tenemos que festejar, Berry"

* * *

><p>"Si cuando me dijiste festejar, estabas hablando de esto, es la última vez que te permito organizar un festejo"<p>

"No debo confiar en internet"

"Aunque esa chica en el caño no es para nada fea"

"Me estoy sintiendo celosa"

"Es tu culpa por traerme a un club de strippers"

"Pensé que era otro tipo de bar"

"¿Cómo qué? Se llama _Sexy Ladies_"

"Por eso, pensé que era un bar para lesbianas"

"Ilusa"

"Me di cuenta. La morocha del caño no deja de mirarte"

"Si, es cierto"

"¿Por qué se está acercando?"

"Parece...¿podemos irnos?"

"Vamos...no vamos nada...Rach...Oh...No me gusta...No importa lo que mi cuerpo me esté diciendo, no me gusta. Suelta a mi novia. Vamos, alejate de ella. Vamos...lejos...así, camina hacia atrás, muy bien...vamos, un par de metros más...muy bien. Te quedas lejos de ella"

"¿Por qué? Esta cansada necesita sentarse"

"Si, pero no encima tuyo. Vamos"

"¿A donde?"

"A festejar en privado"

"¿Puedes hacer un baile como ese?"

"Te voy a hacer 15 bailes para que olvides ese"

"Gracias"

* * *

><p>"El próximo verano vamos a algún lugar"<p>

"¿Te das cuenta de que se está terminando nuestro segundo verano en Nueva York?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer con NYADA?"

"Nada, la obra va muy bien y es verano. Casi nadie va a Broadway en verano. Y me ofrecieron extender el contrato, porque somos la obra más vista del verano y cuando vuelva la gente, las críticas nos van a ayudar a que nos vean más."

"¿Aceptaste?"

"Solo si la obra se convierte en Broadway en el término de un año"

"¿En serio?"

"Me dijeron ambiciosa"

"Es cierto"

"Pero no importa"

"También es cierto"

"Además, ¿sabías que las noches en las que menos gente va son las noches en las que yo no actúo?"

"Y todo porque tuviste la idea de que durante dos funciones por semana estuviera tu suplente en tu lugar"

"Solo quería darle una oportunidad"

"Espero que no se te suban los humos"

* * *

><p>"Si fuera famosa, esto ya estaría en los tabloides"<p>

"¿Te das cuenta que fue tu culpa?"

"No tengo la culpa de que nos hayan echado, otra vez, de una tienda"

"Fue tu culpa meterte en el cambiador"

"Como si no lo hubieras hecho nunca"

"Puedo afirmar que las otras 3 tiendas en las que no podemos entrar fui yo la que comenzó todo"

"Es cierto"

* * *

><p>"Conseguí un trabajo de interna en una firma de abogados, grande"<p>

"¿En serio? No me habías dicho que te habías ofrecido para trabajar"

"No me había ofrecido, sino que el profesor de derecho penal me lo ofreció. No lo pensé, ya que con eso puedo hacer algo mientras vos no estés en casa. Tene en cuenta que me aburro"

"Entonces, vamos a festejar"

"¿Podemos evitar algún momento incómodo y festejar en privado?"

"Esa idea es mejor"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es esto?"<p>

"¿Un papel?"

"Una carta"

"¿En serio?"

"Es de Finn"

"¿En serio?"

"Pensé que vos habías recogido el correo hoy"

"Y lo hice"

"¿No la viste?"

"Abrí nuestra casilla, saqué todo lo que había, confirmé que fuera dirigida a alguna de nosotras dos, y subí"

"¿Y no reconociste la horrorosa letra de Hudson?"

"La verdad que no"

"¿Puedo abrirla?"

"Si."

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué la dejas en la puerta de la heladera?"<p>

"Porque es genial"

"¿Genial?"

"_Rachel, a veces sueño, que en esa noche en la que estuve con Santana, esa hubieras sido vos. O el tiempo en el que estuve con Quinn. ¿Por qué no contestas por facebook? No creo que te haya causado tanto daño y la verdad, la secundaria hay que dejarla de lado. No nos sirvio, solo de pasada. A veces estoy debajo de un auto y deseo que el auto seas vos. ¿Está tan mal seguir enamorado?"_

"¿Qué más?"

"¿Qué mas qué?"

"¿Qué más dice?"

"Nada más"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Ahí termina."

"Desea que sea un auto"

"Serías un gran auto en ese caso"

"No quiero ser un auto"

"Yo sería una ferrari"

"No quiero que seas un auto"

"No voy a ser un auto si no lo quieres"

"Mejor. No me gusta pensar que estas hecha de metal"

"¿Por qué pensarías eso?"

"Se me ocurrió justo ahora"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

* * *

><p>"No vas a salir"<p>

"Santana, tenemos esa fiesta"

"No me importa. A la silla"

"¿Silla?"

"Silla"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Estás loca que vas a salir con ese vestido?"

"Es bastante normal"

"A. La. Silla"

"De acuerdo. No creo que esté asustada, tanto como excitada"

"Srta. Berry, es momento de que cierre la boca y me deje hacer las cosas"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo, Rach? Por favor, no me digas que Finn volvió a escribirte"<p>

"No, esta es una invitación."

"¿Invitación?"

"Si, a la boda de Noah y de Quinn"

"¿De quién?"

"De Quinn y Noah"

"¿Envió también mi invitación?"

"Creo que dijo que la envió a tu casa en Lima porque no tenía tu dirección acá"

"De acuerdo, nos vamos"

"¿A dónde?"

"A cualquier parte, menos a esa boda"

"No estés muy segura."


	13. Esto es injusto

_Buenas!_

_Una aclaración...esto es..este capítulo es...bueno...van a ver como que no tiene mucho sentido pero...salió así...espero que les guste.  
><em>

_**HarukaIs: **espero que este capítulo no sea tan diferente...besos!  
><em>

**Summary: **ubicado en la temporada 2 antes de Silly Love Songs...y sin renuncia de las porristas. Brittany es un poco muy diferente, Rachel tiene un pequeño problema, Santana tiene otro y Quinn es, bueno, Quinn

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es injusto<strong>

**ó **

**(El gran, gran, problema de Rachel)**

"Esto es injusto, Berry" dijo Santana cuando la diva salió del baño, con solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.  
>"¡Santana!" gritó la diva mirando hacia todos lados tratando de ver por donde había entrado la latina. "¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó después de recuperarse del susto, que hizo que instintivamente llevara las manos a la parte superior de la toalla para asegurarla a su cuerpo.<br>"Le dije a tus padres que venía a hacer un trabajo de glee" dijo Santana levantándose de la cama.  
>"Sería eso más creíble si no supiera que mis padres se fueron la semana pasada a Europa, Santana" dijo Rachel dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás cuando la vio moverse.<br>"Berry, Berry, Berry" dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza pero sin dar un solo paso más. "Vengo a recuperar lo que es mío. No importa como entré o no en esta casa. Ni siquiera me importa la información de que tus padres no están y podríamos haber hecho fiestas toda la semana. Quiero lo que es mío"  
>"Santana, te deben haber informado mal de alguna cosa, porque estoy segura de que en mi poder no hay nada que haya pertenecido anteriormente a tu persona" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina extrañadamente.<br>"Hobbit, detente un maldito segundo y recuerda que fue lo que pasó esta mañana en el vestuario de las Cheerios."

* * *

><p><em>Rachel solía tener un problema, gran, gran, problema. Muchas veces, quiso pensarlo como si fuera uno de esos dones extraños que se le dan a una persona, pero poco a poco la esperanza de ser un don se le había esfumado. Si no fuera por su gran, gran, gran problema, Rachel no sería el blanco de todas las bromas en McKinley. Su problema, consistía en que generalmente descubría a las personas en sus peores momentos, o por lo menos, en sus momentos de más grande debilidad.<em>

_Eso había pasado con Quinn, el día que la vio por primera vez, si es que ver a Quinn masturbándose y gritando Brittany en el armario del conserje (hay que aclarar que en este caso la culpa era de la rubia que dejó la puerta abierta) se consideraba parte de su problema. Cuando Quinn la vio observando intentó acercarse a la pequeña morena, pero Rachel salió corriendo (su problema se acrecentaba en el momento en que todo sucedía porque pareciera que sus piernas no podían moverse). Rachel nunca supo hasta mucho tiempo después que Quinn no se había enojado realmente por lo que había visto, sino porque había sido rechazada. Y ella era Quinn Fabray, nadie debía rechazarla. Por lo tanto, como venganza, Quinn impidió que Sue (quien iba a elegir a Rachel como una de las Cheerios) lo hiciera y comenzó a hacerle la vida imposible en la secundaria. _

_Otro de los que sufrieron el gran, gran, gran problema de Rachel fue David Karofsky, quien fue descubierto por la diva besando a Kurt en el vestuario. Mucho antes de que hiciera que Kurt se transfiriera de colegio. Otro nombre fue añadido ese día al de sus torturadores. Kurt, nunca le perdonó a Rachel, hasta mucho tiempo después, que ella hubiera aparecido por el vestuario. Pero Rachel, no tenía forma de hacerle entender que había ido a buscar algo que el entrenador Tanaka le había pedido. Cuando Kurt conoció a Blaine, dejó en el pasado el suceso con Karofsky y comenzaron a hacerse amigos._

_El gran, gran, gran problema de Rachel, incluso hizo que ella perdiera a su mejor amigo. Si, a Noah Puckerman. Pero por suerte lo recuperó. _

_¿Qué fue lo que había pedido Santana? Ah, si, recordar lo que esa mañana había sucedido en el vestuario de las Cheerios._

_Bueno, no fue gran cosa, solo otro acto más de su gran, gran, gran, problema. Cuando iba camino a la sala del coro a ensayar, Brittany la había detenido en el pasillo para pedirle un favor:_

"_Rach, ¿podrías ir hasta el vestuario de las Cheerios a buscar mi mochila? Sue me pidió verla urgente en su oficina y no sé si me va a dar tiempo para el primer período" dijo la rubia mirando a su pequeña amiga. Si, desde hacía muchos años Rachel y Brittany eran amigas, pero esa era otra historia._

"_¿Quedó alguien en el vestuario, Britt? No quiero entrar y que comiencen a insultarme porque lo hago" dijo la diva_

"_No, está absolutamente vacío" _

"_De acuerdo. Nos vemos en el primer período" dijo Rachel caminando en la dirección del vestuario._

_La diva entró, tarareando un tema en voz baja (que no hubiera nadie adentro no significaba que tuviera que hacer ruido) y se dirigió al casillero de Brittany, en donde sabía que estaba mochila. _

_Como venía tan ocupada en sus pensamientos, falló en escuchar el ruido de una de las duchas cerrándose y unos pasos mojados en dirección a donde ella estaba._

_Al darse la vuelta, ya con la mochila en la mano, Rachel vio la figura desnuda de Santana López que la observaba sorprendida unos dos metros a su derecha. Solo por una fracción de segundo, Rachel pensó en que si hubiera girado para el otro lado no hubiera visto nada, pero después sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer cada curva del cuerpo de la latina, memorizando cada lunar que estaba a la vista, la forma de sus pechos, sus caderas, sus piernas. Sin darse cuenta, se lamió los labios y quiso hacer un movimiento, pero ahí recordó que su gran, gran, gran, problema no la dejaba hacer ningún tipo de movimiento y, con un gran esfuerzo, sacó sus ojos del cuerpo de Santana._

_Le pareció a Rachel, después, que Santana había tardado demasiado tiempo en reaccionar a su presencia, pero, cuando la diva escuchó que la latina había desaparecido detrás de una de las filas de casilleros, el embrujo del gran problema de Rachel se rompió y ella salió rápidamente del vestuario. Por supuesto, no sin antes gritar un: "Lo siento mucho, Santana" para que la latina no se enoje, demasiado, con ella._

* * *

><p>"Santana, si, recuerdo lo que sucedió esta mañana, pero, no entiendo que puedo haberte quitado en ese momento para que hayas entrado ilegalmente en mi casa" dijo la diva.<p>

"Berry. Esto es así. Vos me viste esta mañana, desnuda. Yo ahora exijo verte desnuda." Dijo la latina dando un paso hacia delante.

"Sigues sin decirme que fue lo que te quité" dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia atrás

"Quédate quieta, Berry, porque si no mañana, durante cada minuto libre que tengamos en la escuela vas a recibir un granizado" dijo Santana dando otro paso hacia delante.

"Como si eso ya no hubiera pasado" dijo Rachel aunque sin moverse

"Ahora, saca esa pequeña toalla de tu cuerpo"

"Santana, me parece que esto es completamente inapropiado"

"A mi no. Berry, saca la toalla de tu cuerpo"

Y Rachel, al ver la ferocidad y el enojo que la latina tenía en sus ojos, inmediatamente inspiró profundamente e hizo lo que le estaban pidiendo. Sin saberlo Rachel, la latina sintió como que el tiempo se detenía. Observó cada pequeño detalle de Rachel (y seguía avanzando a pesar de que no le había dado orden a sus piernas para que se muevan). Santana, se lamió los labios más de una vez, sobre todo mientras descendía su mirada. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que las abdominales de Berry estaban incluso más marcadas que las de la capitana de las Cheerios? ¿Qué pasaría si quebrara los límites y tocara ese estómago que parecía más duro que una tabla de planchar?

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel sintiendo ya el calor que emanaba de la latina "Creo que el tiempo ya es equiparable al tiempo que yo te miré esta mañana"

"Tienes razón" dijo Santana frenándose de golpe. "Tengo que irme" Y la latina pegó la vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa de Rachel Berry.

"Al final no me dijo como entró" dijo Rachel levantando la toalla del piso y cubriéndose de nuevo con la misma.

* * *

><p>"¿Funcionó?" preguntó Brittany cuando Santana salió dos horas después del baño de su casa (después de darse una ducha bien fría)<p>

"No le pude decir nada" dijo la latina tirándose en la cama.

"Esta mañana no le dijiste nada, ahora no le dijiste nada" dijo Brittany quejándose. "San, te adoro, eres como una hermana, como una amiga, como todo, pero si tengo que pasar el último año de nuestra vida en la secundaria escuchándote como te quejas por Rachel, te masturbas pensando en Rachel, te juro que le mando un correo electrónico a Jacob y le cuento la verdad"

"Me tiene miedo"

"Santana, hace tres horas atrás cuando decidiste ir a la casa de ella, me dijiste que lo único que ves en sus ojos es deseo y cito: por este cuerpo que emite calor por la sangre latina que poseo y por las prótesis de mis pechos"

"Britt, no sé que pasó en su casa, pero me tiene miedo"

"Por supuesto que te va a tener miedo. Entraste en su casa sin decirle como y la estabas esperando en su cuarto para exigirle verla desnuda. Hasta yo te tendría miedo"

"Era lo justo. Ella me vio desnuda primero"

"Santana."

"¿Me vas a salir de nuevo con ese problemita que tiene Rachel y las situaciones incómodas?"

"No creo que haga falta que te lo vuelva a decir. Si no fuera por ese "problemita" como vos decís, no te hubieras fijado en ella"

"Al fin y al cabo hubiera sido lo mejor. Hasta con Finn tuve que acostarme para demostrarle que me interesa"

"Lo cual vos y yo sabemos que fue la peor decisión inconsciente que hayas tomado"

"Eso es cierto"

"Por supuesto que es cierto. Santana, no quería hacerlo, pero voy a tener que entrometerme"

"No, Britt. Ya lo hablamos."

"Estoy segura de lo que ella siente por vos, y por lo menos vos admitiste lo que sentis por ella. Voy a entrometerme"

"Brittany…"

* * *

><p>"Rachel" gritó Brittany en el pasillo a la mañana siguiente<p>

"Hola Britt" dijo la diva cuando la rubia la alcanzó

"Tienes que dejar esta tontería de lado" dijo Brittany

"¿Qué tontería?" preguntó Rachel

"Tienes que recordar porque hace dos años no dejas de hablarme de Santana" dijo Brittany

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida

"Recuerda, Rach. Recuerda. Tu gran, gran, gran problema no siempre te hizo meter en situaciones incómodas"

"Brittany…"

"Recuerda, Rachel"

* * *

><p><em>Fue el primer día de clases en la secundaria, Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley, disfrutando que no hubiera nadie en los mismos. Hacía unos minutos se había encontrado por primera vez con Quinn Fabray y había sido muy incómodo. Al salir corriendo, se encontró disfrutando que los pasillos estuvieran desiertos. <em>

_Escuchó unos ruidos provenir de una de las aulas y gente que estaba tratando mal a alguien. Escuchaba insultos y esas cosas, pero, decidió no entrometerse. No era bueno hacerlo cuando estaba en juego el futuro propio de la secundaria. Aunque su gran, gran, problema tenía otros planes y la guío hacia el aula. Pudo ver, como dos jugadores de football mas grandes que ella, estaban arrancándole la ropa a una chica, con rasgos latinos. La chica lloraba desesperada y los jugadores se reían, mientras la insultaban diciendo algo de México. Rachel se sorprendió observando el cuerpo de la chica, y cuando vio que ella la estaba mirando, decidió entrometerse, golpeando a ambos jugadores (nunca supo de donde sacó la fuerza para hacerlo o para infundirles miedo) y haciendo que se fueran corriendo del aula. Abrazó a la chica hasta que ésta dejó de llorar y después fue hasta el vestuario de las Cheerios, sabiendo que podía entrar ese día todavía, por haber hecho las pruebas, y buscó algo de ropa para darle a la chica. Como su gran, gran, problema no había terminado en ese instante, Rachel no pudo dejar de interrumpir en el momento en que la chica estaba semidesnuda y no dejó de mirarla._

_Fue al día siguiente, que esa chica caminó al lado de Quinn Fabray y Rachel recibió su primer granizado. _

_A la diva no le importó, porque esa chica, poco a poco, logró ser la persona más temida de todo McKinley. Tampoco le importó que ella también era blanco de esa chica latina que lloró durante horas en su hombro el primer día de clases en la secundaria._

* * *

><p>"Brittany" dijo Rachel después del almuerzo, cuando había recordado lo que la rubia le había pedido que recuerde<p>

"No me salgas con filosofías, Rachel" dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a Kurt y Mercedes que estaban a su lado. Brittany giró sus ojos y se alejó con la diva. "Hace un año y medio que vengo escuchando como te quejas de Santana y todo por lo que pasó ese primer día. Si, Santana se convirtió en otra persona, pero tendrías que preguntarle que opina ella de lo que pasó desde entonces. Ella es una idiota, igual que vos."

"Brittany, si, recordé ese día, pero no entiendo el porque" dijo Rachel que seguía sin entender lo que la rubia le quería decir.

"¡Por Dios, Rachel! Estas enamorada de Santana" dijo Brittany antes de dejar a la diva en shock en el medio del pasillo.

* * *

><p>"Brittany" dijo Santana apareciéndose detrás de la rubia con enojo en la voz<p>

"¡Hola San!" dijo Brittany sonriendo

"Acabo de enterarme que alguien le dijo a Berry que está enamorada de mi en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente" dijo Santana entornando sus ojos

"Y vos estás enamorada de ella" dijo la rubia

"¿Esa es tu forma de intervenir?" preguntó la latina poniendo sus manos en su cintura

"No me vengas con la pose Fabray. Rachel todavía no quiere contarme que fue lo que vio cuando conoció a Quinn"

"¿Qué tiene que ver el culo con la mente, Britt? ¡No puedes decirle a Rachel que está enamorada de mi en el medio del pasillo!"

"¿Por qué? Ella estaba tardando demasiado en darse cuenta"

"¿Por qué? Brittany, desde entonces le comenzaron a tirar granizado tras granizado y le han dicho que lo ordené yo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Deja de hacer suposiciones"

"Porque fui a ayudarla a limpiarse y me sacó a patadas, literalmente, del baño." dijo la latina quebrándose por fin. "Solo quiero que me preste atención"

Brittany, que conocía a Santana casi tan bien como a Rachel y casi tan bien como a ella misma, la sacó del pasillo y la metió en una de las aulas temporalmente vacías.

"Ahora no quieres hablar en el pasillo" dijo la latina enojada sentándose en uno de los pupitres.

"No quiero hablar en el pasillo porque te conozco y estás a punto de largarte a llorar"

"Yo no lloro, Britt"

"Cuando se trata de Rachel no puedes contenerte. Y estás desesperada porque quisiste hacer algo bueno por ella, pero por mi culpa no pudiste y ella te rechazó."

"Estoy desesperada porque ya no sé que más hacer para que me preste la atención que quiero que me preste. Estoy cansada de ser una perra con ella. Y cuando quiero dar un paso, me asusto, como ayer a la tarde que tenía la oportunidad de tocarla aunque sea y salí corriendo. O como ayer a la mañana, que tenía la oportunidad de seducirla porque me estaba mirando y me asusté. ¿Sabes lo que me costó tomar la decisión de seguirla al baño hace unos minutos para ofrecerle mi ayuda? Tuve que dejar de temblar antes de abrir la puerta. Saca cosas de adentro mío que no sabía que tenía. ¡Soy Santana López y no puedo mostrarme tan vulnerable al frente de una mujer, Brittany! Ninguna mujer. Y si no fuera por Quinn y si no fuera por el miedo que tenía de que me volviera a pasar lo mismo que ese primer día, hubiera salido a defender a Rachel como siempre lo deseé. Y ahora, ella cree que porque vos le dijiste que estaba enamorada de mi, yo le envié decenas de granizados, cuando ni siquiera sabía hasta hace unos minutos atrás que vos le habías dicho eso." Brittany estaba tan concentrada en las palabras de la latina y Santana tan concentrada mirando el piso que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba adentro de la habitación (a causa de su gran, gran, problema) escuchando atentamente lo que la latina estaba diciendo. "Ella ni siquiera se acuerda de todas las veces que me consoló a pesar de que ese día yo le había tirado un granizado o la había insultado. Y yo tengo la suerte de ir y enamorarme de esa mujer, que encima tiene una extraña habilidad de agarrarme en mis peores momentos"

"No es que no se acuerde, San. Es que tiene esos momentos bloqueados por todo lo malo que le hemos hecho" dijo Brittany

"Si, pero por lo menos tú si puedes ser su amiga" dijo Santana

"Pero es porque es Brittany, no puedo enojarme con ella" dijo Rachel anunciando su presencia.

Las dos porristas giraron hacia la puerta donde estaba la pequeña figura de la diva mirándolas.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros "Es el problemita" añadió mirando a Brittany

"Tu problemita debe tener muchas cosas que contar, Berry" dijo Santana

"Y es por eso que quizás no pueda darme cuenta de lo que Brittany gritó" dijo Rachel señalando a la latina. "Berry, Hobbit, Man-hands, Yentl, etc."

"Treasure Trail" dijo Brittany

"Dwarf" dijo Rachel

"Esta bien, lo entendí" dijo Santana "Pero, la mayoría los creé para que no suenen tan feos como los de Quinn. De su autoría son Man – Hands y Treasure Trail."

"No te mataría llamarme por mi nombre" dijo Rachel

"No te dice Rachel porque sabe que le vas a prestar más atención si te dice cualquiera de los sobrenombres o Berry" dijo Brittany

"No estás ayudando en nada, Britt" dijo Santana

"En cierta forma si. Rachel valora la honestidad y te estoy ayudando a ser honesta" dijo la rubia.

"Brittany, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amiga

"No." dijo Brittany

"¿No?" preguntaron Santana y Rachel al mismo tiempo.

"No, por un lado, Rachel va a estar pensando en 25 cosas a la vez y va a seguir negando lo que dije en el pasillo. Por el otro, San va a intentar arreglar las cosas y cuando hace eso generalmente mete la pata." dijo Brittany

"No puedes saber si voy a seguir negando eso, Brittany" dijo Rachel

"¿Te diste cuenta de que lo que te dije es cierto?¿Estás enamorada de Santana?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Por qué crees que la eché literalmente a patadas del baño? Me dolía pensar que me habías abierto los ojos ante mis propios sentimientos y todo había sido para entretener a la latina" dijo Rachel enfrentándose a la rubia.

"A veces no soporto la testarudez que tienes" dijo Brittany

"Perdon" dijo Rachel con enojo

"Uds. dos juntas son extrañas" dijo Santana mirando la interacción entre la diva y la otra porrista.

"Continúen" dijo Brittany haciendo un paso atrás.

"Si, claro" dijo Santana acercándose a la diva y besándola con todos los sentimientos que podía llegar a transmitir en sus labios.

"Por fin, no se por que a veces estas dos son tan necias" dijo Brittany saliendo del aula.

* * *

><p>"Así que...¿qué vamos a hacer con Berry?" preguntó Quinn entrando en el vestuario minutos antes de la práctica de las Cheerios, al día siguiente<p>

"¿Vamos a ir a una fiesta con Rach?" preguntó Brittany poniendo su voz de chica inocente

"¿Por qué piensas eso, Britt? Yo estaba hablando de que vamos a hacer con Berry ya que ahora parece que está enamorada de Santana" dijo Quinn, quien no vio a la otra rubia girando sus ojos o a la latina.

"No vamos a hacer nada" dijo Santana "Además, vos misma dejaste de molestar a Rachel desde el día en que ella terminó con Finn después de que se enteró que él si se había acostado conmigo. Así que no entiendo por qué esa nueva obsesión"

"No puede andar anunciando ahí que está enamorada de vos" dijo Quinn con su mejor cara de HBIC "Además yo soy la capitana de este equipo"

"Pero no decidís a quien podemos o no podemos humillar. Eso era antes, cuando estabas embarazada" dijo Santana

"¿Qué fue lo que Rachel vio?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la otra rubia

"Generalmente, Rachel ve cosas que todos nosotros no vemos, y así como vio algo el primer día de clases y desde entonces la odiaste por mucho tiempo, estoy segura de que desde ayer a hoy Rachel vio algo que no te gustó que haya visto" dijo Brittany

"No vio nada" dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada

"Voy a preguntarle, porque seguramente hoy no fue y debe haber sido ayer después de clases, cuando ella se iba a quedar ensayando en el auditorio" dijo Brittany agarrando su celular.

"No vas a preguntarle nada a nadie, tenemos que ir a practicar. Vamos, afuera" dijo Quinn empujándolas hacia el campo de football.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué fue lo que viste?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la diva que estaba en el piano de la sala del coro ensayando. Unos pasos detrás de la latina, caminaba Brittany.<p>

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Buenos días, dulce hobbit" dijo la latina dándole un beso rápido en la boca

"Por mi continúen besándose" dijo Brittany "Aunque seguramente todavía tienen los labios sensibles de anoche, porque Santana hoy parecía que había dejado atrapados sus labios en una sopapa"

Las dos morenas se rieron despacio y las tres, después, cayeron en un silencio cómodo.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?" preguntó esta vez Brittany

"Esa fue la misma pregunta que me hizo Santana pero no sé a que se refieren" dijo Rachel

"Quinn estaba queriendo organizar una cruzada en contra de tu persona y Britt le preguntó que fue lo que viste entre ayer y hoy, y ella se puso todavía más nerviosa. Así que estamos seguras de que viste algo." explicó la latina

"Ah, si, pero ayer no alcanzó a amenazarme porque no me vio y hoy todavía tampoco. No quiero arriesgarme al infierno que me puede ofrecer Quinn" dijo la diva

"¿Estaba besando a alguien que no era Sam?" preguntó Brittany y vio que Rachel no encontraba su mirada. "¡Le acerté San!" gritó la rubia al darse cuenta

"Maldición que es inteligente esa rubia" dijo Rachel en voz baja y la única que la escuchó fue Santana.

"Al único que Quinn puede besar que no sea Sam...puede ser...oh por Dios ¿Qué le ven?" preguntó Santana dándose cuenta. "Britt, Rachel vio a Quinn y a Finn besándose ayer" dijo la latina "En serio. ¿Qué le viste?" preguntó mirando a la diva

"Espero que no les hayas dicho nada" dijo Quinn entrando en la sala del coro

"No abrió la boca" dijo Santana

"Salvo para tu lengua" añadió Brittany riéndose a causa de sus palabras.

"Por lo menos no va a seguir persiguiendo a Finn" dijo Quinn volviendo a salir

"Ni que quisiera hacerlo" dijo Rachel cuando ya Quinn había desaparecido.

"Sigo preguntándome que le viste" dijo Santana

"Por lo menos no me acosté con el" dijo Rachel, "Pero no lo tomes en mal sentido, sino...¿qué fue lo que te llevó a acostarte con él? En el tiempo que pasó entre que me dijiste que te habías acostado con él y yo confesándole que había besado a Noah, un día lo vi, por culpa de mi problema, desnudo en el vestuario de los chicos. Y esto por culpa de Noah. Bueno...no pude ver todo de él."

"¿Cómo qué no? ¿Tenía una parte tapada?" preguntó Brittany

Santana comenzó a reirse y Rachel la comenzó a acompañar. Brittany las miraba sin entender.

"Es muy chiquito, Britt" dijo Santana

"¿Además de tener problemas de eyaculación precoz? Pobre" dijo Brittany ríendose junto a las morenas.

* * *

><p>"Aunque fue muy interesante nuestra sesión de besos con tu disfraz de enfermera, estoy bastante ofendida porque no me dijiste cuales eran tus planes, además de ponerme en riesgo de contraer mononucleosis" dijo Rachel mientras se preparaban para su cita de San Valentín<p>

"Me lavé bastante bien la boca después de besar a Finn para no tener que contagiarte, además de que me había quedado sabor a fracaso. Además, alguien tenía que vengarse de Fabray" dijo Santana "Feliz San Valentín" añadió dándole un beso a la diva y un corazón lleno de chocolates vegetarianos.

"Feliz San Valentín. Gracias por vengarte de Quinn en mi lugar" dijo la diva besándola.

"Cuando quieras, hobbit" dijo Santana agarrando su mano y caminando hacia Breadstix.


	14. Tacho de Basura

_Buenas! Cómo están? _

_Acá traigo este one shot que fue escrito hoy, y todo porque vi esa foto q está dando vueltas en tumblr de Lea Michele moviendo un tacho de basura y de pronto se me ocurrió esto. Más la falta de sueño, que sabemos que es lo que me causa eso._

_**HarukaIs:** gracias por la review, y gracias por leerme! Besos!  
><em>

_**kary14:** gracias por la review y me alegro que te gusten estos capítulos! Besos!  
><em>

_Gracias por los favorites y los alerts, además de las reviews!_

_Glee no me pertenece, para nada._

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

****Summary:** Rachel se encuentra una sorpresa en el tacho de basura...eso.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tacho de basura<span>**

Rachel Berry volvía a su casa después de un cansador día de escuela. Miró el calendario que había en la consola de su auto y suspiró. Por fin, solo faltaban cuatro meses para la graduación, lo cual significaban 120 días más que ver a Finn. Estaba harta de Finn. Sobretodo después de que el muchacho le recriminó la cancelación de la boda. ¿Qué pretendía que hiciera?¿Qué se casara mientras no sabían como iba a terminar Quinn después del accidente?¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?¿Aserrín? Rachel suspiró, sabía que no tenía que haberle hecho esas preguntas, pero la insensibilidad de su ex novio la había llevado a tal punto que ya no le importaba. No iba a dejar a Quinn, le gritó, no cuando por fin había logrado ser su amiga, algo que él sabía muy bien que Rachel anhelaba hacía tiempo (años). Igualmente, ahí no habían terminado su relación. Pero Rachel comenzó a prestarle atención al muchacho. El punto que determinó el final de Finchel fue el día en que Brittany rompió con Santana, pero, aunque la ruptura de esa relación no había sido dramática, sino más que nada amigable, Finn se le río en la cara a la latina y le dijo que se arrepentía de haberla sacado del clóset si no le iban a durar las relaciones (y reírse cuando se enteró de que Quinn ahora estaba en silla de ruedas, el mismo día, tampoco ayudó a que existiera un posible arreglo posterior a la pelea que se desató en el medio del pasillo de McKinley, justo cuando todos los alumnos estaban pasando por ahí, tampoco ayudó el hecho de que lo haya dejado en vergüenza al frente de todos sus amigos).

A pesar de que terminar con Finn significaba que Rachel volviera a ser blanco de los granizados en la escuela, la diva se sorprendió gratamente al haber pasado un mes sin recibir un solo brebaje helado en el rostro. No sabía porque no le había pasado, pero siempre que Finn se dirigía hacia ella (aunque él creía que ella no lo veía) con uno de esos vasos, alguien siempre lograba tirárselo en el piso, en la cara, o en el cuerpo. Rachel miraba siempre tratando de saber si había sido a próposito o sin querer, pero ya cuando pasó por una cuarta vez, la diva se dio cuenta de que era a propósito y alguien la estaba protegiendo. Intentó averiguar quien era, pero nunca terminó por saberlo, porque el único que podía tener conocimiento de esas cuestiones, no sabía absolutamente nada.

Cuando dobló por la calle de su casa, pudo ver claramente el enorme tacho de basura que había arrastrado hacia la vereda la noche anterior. Se insultó mentalmente por no haberlo guardado a la mañana cuando salió para la escuela. Y ahora, tenía unos pocos minutos para hacerlo antes de que su vecina, la Sra. Dickinson llegara de su reunión de sea lo que sea que tenía y comenzara a insultarla. Por suerte, la anciana era un Big Ben y Rachel iba a hacer lo posible para remediar la situación.

Se dirigió hasta el tacho de basura y comenzó a tirar, sabía que tenía que estar mucho más liviano, pero la sorprendió el peso del recipiente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella había visto con sus propios ojos como el camión de la basura vaciaba su contenido y lo comenzaba a aplastar.

Miró a su alrededor y después a su reloj. Quizás algún vecino se hubiera aprovechado del tacho vacío y había depositado su basura adentro o quizás era Jacob que buscaba una nueva manera de espiarla. Decidió corroborar el interior del recipiente, y se llevó una sorpresa.

"¿Santana?" preguntó cuando hizo contacto con dos ojos negros que la miraban sorprendida desde dentro del recipiente. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí adentro?"

"Berry" dijo la latina parándose dentro del tacho y comenzando a salir "Estaba buscando comida"

"¿Desde cuándo buscas comida en el tacho de basura de mi casa?" preguntó alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás

"Desde que no tengo dinero para comprarla" respondió la latina cuando salió del tacho de basura.

"Pero si tienes dinero para comprar esa chaqueta de Dolce & Gabbana que estás usando y que llegó al mall de Lima ayer por la mañana" dijo Rachel señalando la prenda de la que hablaba y agarrando el tacho de basura.

"¿Cómo crees que me quedé sin dinero para comprar comida?" preguntó Santana ya no tan segura de sus palabras.

"¿Quieres entrar?" preguntó la diva comenzando a tirar el, ahora si más liviano, tacho de basura

"¿Por qué querría entrar a tu casa?" preguntó Santana

"Porque si no no te hubieras escondido en el tacho de basura" dijo Rachel frenándose

"No sabía que ésta era tu casa y no sabía que ese era tu tacho de basura" dijo la latina

"¿No viste el enorme cartel que dice "Berry" en la tapa y en los cuatro lados del tacho?" preguntó Rachel

"Ehhhh...¿no?" dijo Santana dándose cuenta de que había sido atrapada

"Me lo suponía" dijo Rachel siguiendo su camino con el tacho de basura. "¿Vas a entrar o no?" preguntó antes de desaparecer por el camino de entrada del auto

* * *

><p>"Ahí voy" dijo Santana siguiendo a la diva.<p>

"¿Necesitabas algo?" preguntó Rachel cuando ya estaban dentro de su casa, en la cocina mientras Santana inspeccionaba su chaqueta para respirar tranquila de que no se le había ensuciado nada.

"¿Por qué habría de necesitar algo?" preguntó Santana con el tono agresivo que siempre la caracterizaba cada vez que hablaba con Rachel

"Quizás lo supuse al encontrarte dentro de mi tacho de basura, pero quizás me equivoqué" dijo Rachle indiferente. "Voy a ir a mi cuarto y voy a ir a bañarme, si quieres quedarte, en esa dirección está el living y puedes ver televisión" dijo antes de comenzar a subir por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Santana esperó unos minutos y siguió la dirección que había tomado Rachel.<p>

Santana estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de Rachel Berry y pensaba como era que había llegado al punto de convertirse en una acosadora peor que Jacob Ben Israel, cuando se trataba solamente de la diva que ahora estaba del otro lado de una puerta entreabierta desnuda.

Si a Santana le hubieran preguntado un mes y medio atrás si le gustaba Rachel Berry, se hubiera reído en la cara del interrogador, le hubiera pegado y le hubiera hecho la vida imposible por un tiempo, pero, ahora no podía ni siquiera negarlo. Menos desde que escuchó la ruptura pública de Rachel con Finn y como la diva la defendía al frente del gigante. Eso había sucedido el mismo día en que ella y Brittany anunciaron su ruptura como pareja, no como amigas, al frente de todo el club y el idiota, ahora ex, novio de la diva hizo un comentario orgulloso, recordando el momento en que casi le arruinaba la vida a Santana (que por suerte no fue así).

La ruptura entre Santana y Brittany no había sido muy amigable (por parte de Santana) durante las primeras tres horas desde que la rubia le dijo que prefería volver a ser su amiga. ¿La razón? _San, sabes muy bien que no estás enamorada de mi. Me amas, pero solo como amiga. Estás enamorada de ella._ Le había dicho Brittany.

Santana, idiota como siempre cuando se trataba de la persona a la que Brittany se refería, le gritó en la cara que "No estaba enamorada de Rachel "Piernas Largas" Berry" pero la rubia se río, primero por la inclusión del "Piernas Largas" y segundo porque, en un movimiento inteligente de su amiga, le dijo que no había nombrado a Rachel en toda la conversación hasta ese punto. Santana se fue de la casa de Brittany golpeando todas las puertas que encontró en su camino (incluso aquellas que estaban de paso) y volvió llorando tres horas después para aceptar en voz alta su profundo (y eterno) amor por la diva. Brittany esta vez no se le río en la cara, pero comenzó a idear un plan que Santana olvidó cuando escuchó como Rachel le gritaba a Hudson: _No tendrías que alegrarte de que tu amiga terminó su relación y mucho menos hacernos recordar a todos que la sacaste del closet a punta de pistola, porque es algo que muchos de nosotros no aceptamos, Finn. Tendrías que ser un poco más sensible, pedazo de idiota. ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió decir esas cosas en voz alta?¿En la cantidad de veces que íbamos a intentar tener sexo esta noche? Espero que empieces a pensar en la cantidad de veces que vas a masturbarte esta noche, Finn, porque desde este momento te anunció que estás soltero. No puedo seguir al lado de un idiota al que no le importan los demás, solo él mismo. Primero, fue el tema de la boda y Quinn y ahora te ríes de que dos de tus amigas teminaron su relación, solo porque tenías ganas de reírte de algo._ Santana se había sentido orgullosa de la diva ese día, nunca la había visto tan enojada, pero desde el día de la boda fallida la había visto perder la paciencia cada vez más rápido con el idiota que tenía por novio. Se ve que eso había llegado a un punto en donde no había vuelta atrás.

Santana, inmediatamente envió una amenaza a todos los que se encargaban de los granizados en la escuela, diciéndoles que Rachel estaba fuera de los límites y si una sola gota le llegaba a caer, ella personalmente se iba a encargar de quitarles sus miembros poco viriles y los iba a colocar con una placa con el nombre de cada uno en la vitrina de los trofeos de las Cheerios, así todos se reían del pequeño tamaño que todos ellos tenían. Cuando Finn fue a ordenar granizados en contra de Rachel, ninguno le hizo caso y le dijeron que no le tenían miedo.

Igualmente, el glee club, tuvo que soportar dos semanas de canciones de disculpas de Finn, pero ninguna canción de Rachel y ninguna renovada relación Finchel.

Pero, como el plan que Brittany había ideado se le había olvidado a la mente maestra y a la persona que debía realizarlo, Santana se decidió por el acoso. Seguía a Rachel cada minuto en McKinley y cuando salían del mismo, corría a su casa y se cambiaba, para salir a "caminar" por la cuadra de la diva. Pero muchas veces, perdía el rastro de la pequeña morena (como el día de hoy) y se quedaba esperando verla regresar.

Hoy, la latina había superado todo tipo de racionalización, al ver el tacho de basura y darse cuenta de que podía espiar a la diva desde el patio trasero de la casa si ella arrastraba el recipiente, como hacía todos los días. Pero el plan le salió mal.

Santana no sabía porque le costaba tanto empezar una conversación con Rachel, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque tampoco sabía como hacer esto último.

Cuando escuchó el ruido del agua dejar de correr, Santana avanzó dentro de la habitación de la diva, y se acercó a la puerta del baño. Lo primero que notó, mirando por el espacio que quedaba abierto, fue el vapor del agua caliente comenzar a desvanecerse. Lo segundo que notó fue el cuerpo de Rachel. No tan general, sino que notó sus piernas desnudas, y los músculos de estas, la cadera de la diva (Santana comenzó a rogar que la diva girara su cuerpo dejándolo de frente a la puerta así podía ver la entrepierna), la forma de su trasero que parecía firme y a la vez suave. La cintura y una parte del estómago, hicieron que Santana llevara una mano a su entrepierna para calmar la tensión que había comenzado a sentir, sobre todo al notar sus abdominales sobresaliendo un poco. Y los pechos. Santana supo que cuando vio los pezones de la diva bien atentos, quizás porque el calor que había en el cuarto de baño había comenzado a irse, estaba perdida para siempre. Tan perdida estaba en lo que su mano le estaba haciendo sentir, que no vio que Rachel terminó de secarse y se estaba vistiendo. Se dio cuenta, cuando escuchó el ruido de algo cerrarse y volvió a mirar. La diva ya estaba completamente vestida y Santana tuvo pocos segundos para reaccionar y correr, sin hacer un solo ruido, hasta la planta baja.

Si Santana había intentado pasar desapercibida en su intento de no ser descubierta, se había equivocado y mucho, ya que Rachel la vio desde el momento en que la latina se ubicó en la puerta.

Ahora, sabía un poco de los motivos de Santana oculta en su tacho de basura y entendía un poco más los mensajes de Brittany. Mensajes del tipo como: ¿nunca pensaste tener una relación con una mujer?¿Qué opinas de Santana? Etc.

Rachel nunca iba a confesar en voz alta la verdadera respuesta a esas preguntas (a Brittany le había dado respuestas falsas) simplemente porque tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar si llegaban a oídos de Santana. Eso le daba terror.

Hasta ese momento, en que vio que Santana la estaba espiando mientras se secaba. En un momento, mientras comenzó a vestirse, miró directamente hacia la puerta, pero Santana había quitado la mirada de su cuerpo y la tenía vidriosa, como si estuviera perdida en un mundo de placer. Sabía muy bien lo que la latina estaba haciendo, y para no hacerla pasar un mal momento, cuando terminó de vestirse hizo ruido dejando caer su cepillo en el lavatorio, sabiendo que Santana iba a mirar y notar la situación. Escuchó los pasos rápidos de la latina en dirección hacia la puerta de su cuarto y suspiró.

Rachel sabía que no podía decir o hacer nada, ya que corría el riesgo de que solo hubiera sido porque Santana la había visto desnuda. Aunque, sabía que no era así.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo" dijo Santana cuando vio aparecer a Rachel en el living

"¿Todavía sigues en mi casa? Pensé que ya te habías hartado." dijo la diva

"No tengo ganas de irme a la mía" dijo Santana

"Me imagino" dijo la diva saliendo en dirección a la cocina

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy en mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera" gritó Rachel

Santana se levantó y siguió la dirección que había tomado la diva, para verla buscando algo en uno de los estantes más altos. Y éste, fue el momento en el que Santana decidió que no debía esperar más. Se adelantó a pasos rápido y pegó su frente a la espalda de la diva, lanzando un gemido cuando su pelvis se encontró con el trasero de Rachel. Para no darle la oportunidad a huir, unió sus propias manos en la cintura de la diva por delante.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel

"Shh" dijo la latina comenzando a besar el cuello de Rachel. Intentó ser lo más suave posible, tratando de demostrar en cada beso lo que quería decirle, pero, cuando su lengua lamió un poco la piel de la diva, no pudo detenerse más. Por lo menos hasta que sintió las manos de Rachel acariciando las suyas y se detuvo pensando en que le iba a sacar las manos de su cintura.

Pero Rachel no tenía esa idea, al contrario, entrelazó sus dedos con las manos de Santana y cuando sintió que la latina se relajó y volvió a besar su cuello, sacó una de las manos de la latina para meterla debajo de su remera. Ésto hizo que Santana tuviera una nueva determinación y suavemente hizo girar a Rachel, sin lograr alejarse mucho de su cuerpo. Cuando estaban, por fin, de frente, Santana levantó a la diva y la sentó en la mesada. La observó unos segundos y pudo ver que las pupilas de Rachel se habían dilatado. Puso sus manos en los muslos de la diva, y empujó hasta abrirle las piernas en un ángulo suficiente para acomodar su cuerpo entre ellas. Cuando volvió a sentir el contacto de sus caderas con las de ella, agarró su cintura y sus labios atacaron los de la diva.

Ninguna de las dos supo que pasó cuando sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez, pero sabían que no podía dejar de mover sus caderas contra las de la otra, buscando un poco de fricción. Santana, en un momento de desesperación, llevó una de las manos de Rachel (que estaban ocupadas acariciando sus pechos) hacia su entrepierna. Pensó que eso iba a ser suficiente, por ahora, para aliviar la tensión, pero cuando sintió los dedos de Rachel hacer contacto con su clítoris, emitió un gemido que fue casi un grito. La diva, sacó su mano pensando que había lastimado a Santana, pero la latina, aprovechó el momento para sacarle la remera y el corpiño a Rachel y después su remera y su corpiño.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y Santana, tentativamente, metió una de sus manos en el pantalón de Rachel, llegando a acariciar su clítoris y gimiendo junto a ella. Una gimió por sentir esos dedos acariciarla, la otra por sentir la humedad con la que se había encontrado. Rachel volvió a poner su mano en la entrepierna de Santana y la latina volvió a atacar su boca. Los movimientos se volvieron más bruscos cuando sus pechos se tocaron.

Santana no tenía más control de sus caderas y mucho menos cuando los dedos de Rachel comenzaron a descender para, tentativamente, moverse en su entrada. La latina se alejó para mirar a la diva a los ojos, y...

"Rachel, cariño, volv...¡AAAAhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Leroy! ¡Hay una chica violando a Rachel!" gritó un hombre desde la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la voz de otro hombre.

Las morenas se habían quedado completamente al escuchar la primera voz, y se miraban.

"Hiram, no la esta violando. Por lo que se ve desde acá, estaban a punto de tener sexo. Mira, tu hija también tiene una mano en la entrepierna de la otra chica" dijo la segunda voz.

"Ahora tengo que limpiar cada superficie de esta casa con lavandina." dijo la primera voz

"Después vamos a hablar de eso, más precisamente en cinco minutos, cuando éstas dos estén vestidas. Vamos, Hiram, esperemos en el living que se vistan y se laven las manos." dijo la segunda voz y los pasos pasaron de largo en dirección al living.

Santana, cuando escuchó que los pasos y las voces (que continuaban hablando) se habían alejado, sacó su mano despacio de la entrepierna de Rachel y dio un paso atrás.

"Lo..." comenzó a decir Santana sin dejar de quitar su mirada de los pechos de la diva

"No vayas a decirme que lo sientes, porque realmente no lo haces" dijo Rachel bajándose de la mesada de un salto. "Yo tampoco lo lamento, por cierto"

La latina volvió a la realidad cuando Rachel se había puesto el corpiño (que había terminado del otro lado de la cocina) y volvía hacia donde estaba ella a buscar su remera.

"No creo que quieran hablar solamente conmigo" dijo Rachel extendiéndo el corpiño de Santana y la remera.

"No sé si voy a poder estar demasiado tiempo al frente de ellos" dijo la latina vistiéndose despacio

"No te estoy obligando a nada, Santana. Si quieres, lo haces, si no, ahí está la puerta" dijo Rachel lavándose las manos.

"¿Y si no lo hago?" preguntó Santana "Si no lo hago vas a pensar que solo quería acostarme contigo y nada más. Y no es eso." dijo respondiendo su propia pregunta.

"Es tu decisión, no la mía" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el living.

Santana se quedó pensando y se lavó las manos.

"¿Tu pareja sexual no va a acompañarnos?" preguntó Leroy mirando a su hija cuando entraba al living

"No quería que vieran eso" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de sus padres, ignorando la pregunta.

"No queríamos ver eso" dijo Hiram que no podía ver a su hija a los ojos.

"Tienes buen gusto" dijo Leroy

"Si, pero igual no queríamos ver eso" dijo Hiram

"Lo sentimos mucho" dijo una voz detrás de Rachel. La diva se dio vuelta sorprendida al escuchar a Santana, pensaba que se había ido.

"¡Habla!" dijo Leroy "Te vi parada ahí, pero no sabía si tenías voz"

"No sabía si podía hablar" dijo Santana adelantándose y estirando sus manos. "Me presento, soy Santana López, compañera de Rachel en glee"

Al escuchar el nombre, Leroy y Hiram se miraron y después miraron a su hija que había quedado detrás de la latina.

"Santana López" repitieron los dos. "Disculpa si no te damos la mano, pero hemos visto donde estuvo recién" dijo Hiram con un poco de frialdad en la voz.

"Papá" advirtió la diva

"Tienes una muy linda voz, Santana" dijo Leroy estrechando la mano de la latina, que después se movió para sentarse al lado de Rachel.

"¿Santana López?¿En serio, Rachel?" preguntó Hiram mirando a su hija.

"No te vengas a hacer el sorprendido, Hiram. Cuando Rachel nos contó lo que Santana le hacía, tú mismo dijiste que seguramente era porque reprimía sus sentimientos. Por si no te diste cuenta, recién en la cocina eso quedó confirmado" dijo Leroy

"Si, pero no me imaginé nunca ver a mi hija en esa situación" dijo Hiram mirando a su esposo

Rachel miró a Santana y vio que ésta había bajado la mirada. Supo que estaba pensando en lo que le había hecho y aunque Santana no le había dicho nada, todavía, sabía que se estaba sintiendo culpable. Puso su mano en el brazo de la latina y ésta giró su rostro para mirarla. Después, miró a los padres de la diva, que hablaban entre ellos.

"Disculpen" dijo Santana haciendo que Leroy y Hiram le prestaran atención "To...Todavía no hablé con Rachel, pero me gustaría aprovechar el momento para pedirle disculpas a ella por todo lo que le hice y a uds. también." dijo poniéndose colorada.

"Disculpas aceptadas" dijeron Leroy y Rachel al mismo tiempo. Hiram, observó un rato a la latina y después dijo lo mismo que su marido e hija.

"Cambiando de tema..." comenzó a decir Leroy "eso de la cocina, ¿qué fué? Porque si Santana no te había pedido disculpas antes, no entiendo como pasó eso."

"Me dejé llevar por la pasión" dijo Rachel como si eso fuera excusa

"¿Desde cuando te dejas llevar por la pasión?" preguntó Hiram

"Si fuera heterosexual lo entendería, es realmente hermosa" dijo Leroy

"Tienes razón, ahora entiendo porque cuando estaba con Finn nunca surgió la palabra "pasión" cuando contaba lo que habían hecho" dijo Hiram

"Es que ese chico no generaba mucha pasión. Ni siquiera cuando Rachel contaba las cosas, y eso que tu hija sabe contar historias" dijo Leroy mirando a su esposo

"Veo que esta...pasión es reciente, ya que todavía estabas medio desnudas" dijo Hiram volviendo la mirada a las morenas.

"Si, señor" dijo Santana

"Vuelves a llamarme señor y no la vas a poder ver más" dijo Hiram

Santana solo asintió. ¿Si no podía llamarlo señor, como lo iba a llamar?

"Yo soy Leroy y él es Hiram" dijo el otro padre de la diva. "Y así es como vas a llamarnos, por nuestros nombres"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"Se suponía que llegaban el domingo" dijo Rachel desviando la atención del tema en cuestión.

"Si, pero nos surgió otro trabajo, y como terminamos éste, decidimos volver hoy así estábamos un par de días más con vos" dijo Leroy

"¿Cuándo se van?" preguntó Rachel

"El otro domingo" respondió Hiram "Y no nos quieras cambiar el tema, señorita."

"No estaba cambiando el tema, estaba preguntando" dijo Rachel

"Santana, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestra pequeña diva?" preguntó Leroy

"Quiero hacerla mi novia, se...Leroy" respondió Santana tímidamente. No sabía como iba a reaccionar Rachel ante sus palabras, ya que no habían hablado demasiado desde que la diva la había encontrado en el tacho de basura, salvo para tratarse como lo hacían en los pasillos de McKinley. Pero, supuso que no le habían caído mal ya que la diva continuaba con la mano en su brazo.

"Era lo más obvio considerando lo que estaba por pasar en la cocina" dijo Hiram

"No, porque por ahí ella quería tener sexo con Rachel y nada más" aclaró Leroy

"Si, pero pasaría siempre y cuando estuvieran en un club o en una de las fiestas de Noah donde todos están borrachos" dijo Hiram

"Eso es cierto" dijo Leroy

"Santana, ¿vas a quedarte a cenar con nosotros?" preguntó Hiram

La latina miró a Rachel y como vió que ésta no ponía ninguna objeción, asintió.

"Bien, vamos a pedir algo porque no quiero ni tocar la cocina, por lo menos hasta que la limpien" dijo Leroy. "Ahora, uds. dos, vayan a algún lado, fuera de la casa y que esté a la vista de muchas personas a hablar" agregó señalando a su hija y a Santana

"¿A dónde pretendes que vayamos?" preguntó Rachel

"Al patio de adelante" dijo Hiram "Yo voy a buscar el equipo para desinfectar la cocina"

Rachel giró sus ojos y agarró una mano de Santana y la llevó hacia el porche delantero.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana cuando estaban afuera

"Eso, fueron y son mis padres" dijo Rachel

"¿Siempre son así?" preguntó la latina. Rachel no le había soltado la mano y le gustaba sentirla entre las suyas.

"Generalmente" respondió la diva.

"Rachel, es en serio cuando pedí disculpas y cuando dije mis intenciones" dijo Santana

"No pensé que fuera una broma" dijo Rachel.

Se quedaron las dos en silencio, absorviendo la presencia de la otra. La latina, no acostumbrada a estar cerca de Rachel mientras ésta estaba en silencio, no aguantó demasiado.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó acercándose más a la diva

"En lo que pasó en la cocina" respondió Rachel "En realidad, en lo que le pasó a mi cuerpo en la cocina. Con Finn nunca nada fue tan...intenso"

"Estamos hablando de Finn. Lo más intenso que le pasó fue ver a Jesús en un sandwich." dijo Santana

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel y abrazó a la latina.

"Y pasamos el fin de semana juntas, incluso, mis padres anoche aceptaron cenar con los padres de ella y se llevaron todos bien" dijo Santana mientras terminaba de contarle lo que había pasado el fin de semana con Rachel

"No me aclaraste si ya son novias" dijo Brittany.

Estaban las dos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, buscando a Rachel. Era el segundo recreo de la mañana y Santana todavía no la había visto.

"Si, ya lo somos. Me lo pidió ella antes de entrar a cenar el viernes con sus padres" dijo Santana sonriendo porque vio caminar a la diva.

"La próxima vez quiero más detalles" dijo Brittany

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana viendo que la diva había tomado otra dirección. Muchos de los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo se quedaron observando la escena.

"Hola San, hola Britt" dijo la diva acercándose. Puckerman (uno de los que estaba viendo la escena) no dejo de sorprenderse al escuchar el San y prestó doble más atención todavía. Sabía que algo interesante estaba por pasar.

"Hola Rach" dijo Brittany empujando a Santana hacia adelante.

Cuando las morenas estuvieron frente a frente, Santana no se contuvo y besó a Rachel con tanta pasión como lo había hecho durante todo el fin de semana.

Poco después, Rachel se encontraba en contra de los casilleros, y Santana atacaba con su boca la de la diva, que no se quedaba atrás.

Puckerman empezó a aplaudir y deseaba que Jacob esté filmando el momento.

Brittany también aplaudía y cuando vio venir a Figgins y a Sue intentó separarlas, pero era imposible.

Sue, miró a su capitana con asco, al ver con quien se estaba besando, pero decidió seguir de largo distrayendo a Figgins para que no vea el lamentable espectáculo, dijo después.

Finn se largó a llorar como un niño cuando se enteró lo que había pasado, y era porque no lo había visto, no porque Rachel ahora estaba con Santana.

El sr. Schuester estaba desconcertado porque la latina gritaba cada vez que en un dueto con cualquiera de sus compañeros de glee (no importaba si era hombre o mujer) a Rachel la tocaban.

Todo se había vuelto muy extraño en McKinley.

Y en la casa de los Berry también.

Leroy y Hiram, se sorprendieron cuando una mañana, meses después de que su hija se haya marchado a Nueva York (acompañada de Santana que dijo que iba a convertirse en su guardaespaldas, aunque en realidad estaba estudiando abogacía) el tacho de basura que siempre habían utilizado apareció clavado al piso y pintado de dorado.

Cuando llamaron a Rachel para contarle, su hija se quedó callada durante unos minutos y les dijo que le pidan a los López un nuevo tacho de basura. Estaba segura de que había sido algo ideado por su novia.

Santana, esa noche, en castigo por haber viajado hasta Lima para pintar de dorado el tacho de basura de los Berry y clavarlo en el piso, estuvo atada. Pero, el castigo, no incluía ningún tipo de tortura.

Era más bien...demasiada pasión que no podía controlarse.


	15. Incredible

_Buenas! Cómo están? Espero que estén bien. _

_Como ando con un ataque de Madonna, salió esto. Es cortito (en serio) y no quiero saber como quedó, todavía. _

_Espero que les guste!_

_Aunque no sé si les están gustando mucho o no._

_Recuerden, cualquier idea que les gustaría ver escrita por mi pueden dejarla por mis contactos._

_Me fui!_

_Glee no me pertenece, la canción de Madonna, tampoco._

_Saludos!_

_Gracias por las review y favorites y alerts!_

_Lore!_

* * *

><p><strong>Incredible<strong>

**(by Madonna)**

Santana caminaba por Nueva York, absorviendo cada detalle de la ciudad. Le había tomado tres años recuperarse del final de su relación con Brittany, tres años sintiendo demasiadas cosas, pero aprendiendo también. Había visto como Brittany ahora era realmente feliz.

Miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenía que correr, tenía esa entrevista de trabajo que podía salvarla.

¿Qué se hacía en Nueva York, intentando comenzar de una vez por todas la universidad, y buscando departamento? No lo sabía, pero iba a lograrlo.

Remembering the very first time  
>You caught that some ones' specials eye<br>And all of your care dropped  
>And all of the world just stopped<p>

Fue por eso, que dejó caer la copa que estaba lavando el día que la vio. No era necesario decir que no la conocía, que no sabía de ella, que nunca había hablado con ella. Era necesario decir que justo en el lugar en donde estaba, nunca pensó que iba a encontrarla.

"¿Santana?" preguntó la voz suave de Berry cuando se acercó a la barra

"Con todo el tiempo que pasaste al lado del idiota de Hudson, me sorprende que ahora estés en este bar" dijo la latina confirmándole así su identidad.

"Con todo el tiempo que pasaste llegando a la cima en McKinley, me sorprende que recién hayas llegado a esta ciudad" contraatacó Rachel con una sonrisa.

"¡Por fin ganaste las agallas para responderme!" dijo Santana devolviendo la sonrisa sinceramente.

"Rach, vamos, nos están esperando" dijo una mujer completamente hermosa acercándose a la diva. Era alta y rubia, casi como Brittany, pero mucho mejor cuidada, y agarró la cintura de Rachel de tal forma, que Santana casi explota en celos, ahí al frente de ellas. Aunque no supo el porque.

"Estaba reencontrandome con una amiga" dijo Rachel observando atentamente a la latina. "Jenny, te presento a Santana López, la conozco de Lima" dijo la diva señalando a la barman.

"Soy Jenny, la novia de Rachel" dijo la rubia estirando la mano.

Santana asintió y estrechó la mano de la rubia pero sin dejar de mirar a Rachel Berry. No podía dejar de mirarla.

Just one of those things  
>When everything goes incredible<br>And all is beautiful  
>(Can't get my head around, I need to think about it)<p>

Cuando se encontraron en un cubículo del baño, supo por fin porque no había podido mirarla. Cada beso de la diva, cada roce, era algo que había deseado, inconcientemente gracias, durante mucho tiempo.

Santana gritó el nombre que siempre había querido decir cuando llegó al orgasmo. Y entre respiraciones agitadas, logró conseguir el teléfono de Rachel.

La diva, no se marchó sin besarla como tratando de decirle algo.

And one of those things  
>That used to get you down<br>Now have no effect at all  
>Cause life is beautiful<br>(Can't get my head around it, I need to think about it)

Al día siguiente de ese primer encuentro, Santana entró en pánico. Había logrado hacer algo que nadie nunca siquiera había intentando. Había hecho que Rachel Berry engañara a su pareja. Pero el pánico, además de eso, era porque se dio cuenta que la novia de la diva asistía a la misma universidad que ella. Y porque no sabía si alguna vez iba a poder repetir el encuentro y no sabía si quería, por ahora, estar con alguien más.

Remembering the very first time  
>You caught that some ones' specials eye<br>And all of your care dropped  
>And all of the world just stopped<p>

Volvió a verla una semana después, y creyó que lo hacía por primera vez.

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que tenías esas habilidades?" le preguntó, sin saludarla, cuando se sentó en la barra del bar.

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que querías tener sexo sin sentido en el baño de un bar gay con Rachel Berry?" preguntó la diva

"La rubia no está hoy con vos" dijo Santana afirmando ese hecho

"La rubia no está más conmigo" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor. "Así que vine a buscar a alguien que esté conmigo"

"Lo bueno es que lo de la semana pasada, para mi, no fue sexo sin sentido." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel.

(I hope) I want to go back to then  
>Got to figure out how, got to remember when<br>I felt it, it thrilled me  
>I want it, to fill me<p>

Cada vez que peleaban, una de las dos terminaba durmiendo en casa de alguno de sus amigos. Era una relación muy intensa. Pensaba Santana y Rachel asentía antes de arreglarse. Después pasaban días recordando juntas el momento del reencuentro y el comienzo de su relación.

Hacían el amor, intensamente, imitando ese primer encuentro en el baño de un bar.

You don't know what you got 'til it's gone  
>And everything in life just goes wrong<br>Feels like nobody's listening  
>And something is missing<p>

Cada vez que la nombraba, Brittany giraba los ojos o le cortaba el teléfono. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con todo el dolor que ella estaba sufriendo? Demasiado haber tenido que dejar todo, incluso a Rachel por una situación que no podía controlar.

Primero, sus padres sufrieron un accidente y Santana volvió a Lima para ver como estaba todo. Después, cuando se recuperaron, por suerte, volvió a Nueva York para encontrarse con que no tenía trabajo y con que la Universidad no le permitía rendir los éxamenes que le faltaban ese año. Parecía como que Rachel no la escuchaba cuando quería hablar, hasta que terminó explotando y diciendo cosas hirientes.

"¿Por qué la dejaste y volviste si es en lo único que piensas?" preguntó Brittany un año después de la separación.

"Creo que es porque no tenemos un final, un cierre" dijo Santana

"No es por eso. Lo sabes bien" dijo la rubia

"Si lo sabes, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Porque tienes que decirlo en voz alta, darte cuenta"

"¿De qué?¿De qué todo comenzó a ir mal desde el momento en que le dije que nos tomáramos un tiempo porque no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a tener que estar en Lima cuidando a mis padres?¿Qué cuando volví ella me escuchó y después tuvo que soportar que cada cosa mala que me pasaba era su culpa?¿Qué yo fui la idiota que la dejó ir?"

"Algo así" dijo Brittany abrazándola para que llorara todas las lágrimas que tenía contenida.

(I hope) I want to go back to then  
>Got to figure out how, got to remember when<br>I felt it, it thrilled me  
>I want it, to fill me<p>

Cuando juntó coraje y comenzó a llamarla por teléfono, nunca era el correcto. Cada número la derivaba a otro y nunca la voz de Rachel aparecía del otro lado.

Sus ahorros no le estaban alcanzando para viajar a Nueva York y quedarse unos días hasta poder hablar con ella. Si es que ella quería hablar con Santana.

Pero, la asustó la figura en el porche de su casa, acurrucada junto a la puerta. Esperando.

"Vete maldito mendigo" dijo Santana sorprendida de que se hubiera acostado justo ahí

"¿San?" preguntó la voz de la figura.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana agachándose

"Te estuve esperando todo el día, estuve llamando pero se ve que tenía algún número mal. Te extraño, te amo. Si es necesario que me quede acá en Lima, enseñando música en McKinley, lo hago, pero por favor, volvamos a estar juntas" dijo Rachel mirando a latina a los ojos.

"Podrías haber esperado hasta entrar para decirme todo eso" dijo Santana

"Lo siento, seguramente estás con alguien más" dijo Rachel, levantándose

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana

"Vuelvo a Nueva York" dijo la diva

"¿Y ese discurso?"

"Solo sirve si me aceptas de nuevo"

"No esperaste mi respuesta"

"No quiero escucharla ahora, tengo miedo de que me rechaces."

"Yo también te estuve llamando. Cada número me daba otro y se convirtió en una cadena sin fin. No tengo mucho dinero como para ir a Nueva York y buscarte, aunque es una idea que no me había abandonado. Me arrepiento demasiado de haberte dejado y no sabía si ibas a recibirme o siquiera hablar conmigo. Si es que vivías en el mismo lugar que antes"

"Te hubiera recibido"

"No dejes tu futuro por mi"

"No quiero dejarte en Lima"

"Volvamos juntas y veamos como podemos lograrlo. Esta vez, lograrlo. Pero no voy a vivir de lo que ganes"

"De acuerdo"

I remember when  
>You were the one<br>You were my friend  
>You gave me life<br>You were the sun  
>You taught me things<br>I didn't run  
>I fell to my knees<br>I didn't know why  
>I started to breathe<br>I wanted to cry  
>I need a reminder<br>So I can relate  
>I need to go back there<br>Before it's too late

Fue duro para las dos el nuevo comienzo. De a poco logrando conocerse de nuevo, de a poco encontrando cosas que Santana podía hacer.

No fue hasta muchos meses después que realmente llegó la mejor oferta para Santana. Trabajando en una empresa discográfica, y como sabía de música (y en el caso en que no lo supiera, le preguntaba a Rachel) aceptó inmediatamente.

El camino hacia la cima fue difícil. Machismo en cada esquina del edificio de oficinas. Gente que inventaba rumores para destruir a la latina, de la cual el único rumor que siempre persistía, era que estaba de novia con alguien importante. Nunca supieron si era hombre o mujer.

Volvían de vez en cuando al bar que las había unido, se habían hecho amigas de los dueños, quienes después se lo volvieron.

A veces, viejos problemas entre las dos salían a la luz, y peleaban por eso, pero, aunque la relación seguía siendo intensa, las peleas ya no eran tanto. Ninguna de las dos quería pasar tiempo alejada de la otra.

No había sido demasiado tarde.

Incredible  
>Let's finish what we started<br>Incredible  
>You're welcome to my party<p>

Cuando Brittany recibió la invitación al casamiento, las llamó a las dos en teleconferencias y les exigió una parte de la boda, solo para ella.

¿Por qué? Simplemente porque ellas tenían que hacerle un homenaje.


	16. Tana

_Buenas! Volví por acá. _

_Este es cortito porque se me ocurrió cuando estaba trabajando y evitando pensar en el parcial que tenía más tarde, así que gran parte esta escrita desde mi teléfono. La otra, muy pequeña, no. Por ende, disculpen los errores que puedan llegar a encontrar._

_Una advertencia, como surgió así, de la nada y rápido, esta historia tiene girl!peen o were!peen, aunque se lo nombra de pasada, porque en realidad da sentido a lo que quise contar._

_Sigo abajo!_

_Glee no me pertenece._

_Espero que les guste el capítulo!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tana<span>**

Dos años, dos malditos años lejos de casa. Primero, 6 meses en misiones, después un año y medio secuestrada hasta que se escapo, la liberaron, la rescataron, como sea. Los hechos estaban un poco confusos todavía. Y para colmo, eran 18 meses, 15 días y 5 horas exactas sin hablar con ella. Y el maldito gobierno la estaba haciendo responderle preguntas a la prensa morbosa. Y todo estaba fluyendo, como el psicólogo le dijo: "Santana, termina con esto lo mas rapido q puedas y te vas a poder ir". Así que eso estaba haciendo hasta que una figura pequeña subió las escaleras del escenario ese en donde ella estaba y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mirándola fijamente.

La latina intento no hacerle caso, pero vio muchos rasgos conocidos. La niña la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa enorme, como la que Santana imaginaba que Rachel iba a tener cuando la abrazara por primera vez en dos años. Cuando la niña se dio cuenta de que Santana la miraba, la sonrisa se amplio y dijo: "Hola"  
>Algo hizo que Santana se agachara al frente de la niña y devolviera el saludo.<br>"Como te llamas?" Le pregunto después  
>"Tana" respondió la niña de ojos marrones.<br>"Donde están tus padres?" Pregunto la latina mirando alrededor  
>"Mama esta allá atrás" dijo señalando al fondo de la habitación. "Pero es enana" aclaro después<br>"Te escapaste?" Pregunto Santana  
>"No. No podía ver a mi mami desde allá"<br>"Tu mami?"  
>"Sip"<br>"Y tu mama, como se llama?"  
>"Rachel Barbarara Berry"<br>Ahí todo hizo clic en la latina, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Las veces que Rachel le había anunciado que cuando volviera iba a tener una sorpresa, las veces que Rachel se le apareció en sueños sonriente, las veces que hablaron de tener hijos, las veces que idearon un futuro perfecto. Esos últimos 5 días juntas en los que aprovecharon cada segundo (y superficie) de la casa con el "juguete" que a Santana le crecía en vez de tener su periodo. Todo, la llevo a este momento.  
>"Por que estas llorando?" Pregunto una dulce voz, mientras unas suaves y pequeñas manos se apoyaban en su rostro y limpiaban sus lágrimas. "Mama dice que mi mami no lloraba nunca, así que creo que se equivoco. Mami no volvió"<br>"Esta llorando de alegría, Tana. A veces la gente que no llora nunca, no puede contenerse" dijo Rachel que se había acercado al escenario. Santana, levanto su borrosa vista y la miro, notando también un grupo de gente al fondo de la habitación ahora vacía. Miro hacia la puerta y vio que su jefe empujaba hacia afuera al ultimo periodista. "Tana, ve con la tia Britt. Tengo que hablar con mami" dijo Rachel levantando a la niña y bajandola del escenario.  
>"Se va a volver a ir?" Pregunto la niña a su mama.<br>"No" dijo Rachel antes de ver como ella corría hacia los brazos de una rubia al fondo de la habitación.  
>La diva, camino de nuevo hacia el escenario y se sentó de la misma forma en que su hija estaba sentada minutos antes.<br>"Estas enojada conmigo?" Pregunto tímidamente al notar que Santana la miraba fijamente.  
>Pero la latina en vez de contestar, se abalanzó sobre la diva y comenzó a besarla con todo lo que tenia dentro. Las dos fueron capaces de escuchar como las otras personas que estaban en esa habitación aplaudían.<br>No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron basándose, pero de alguna forma ahora estaba Rachel en el piso con Santana ubicada entre sus piernas.  
>"Es hermosa" dijo Santana cuando pudo pensar en otra cosa. "Gracias" agrego antes de volver a atacar el cuello de Rachel que ahora estaba todo marcado.<br>"No creo que ella este muy contenta ahora de que estas dedicando toda tu atención a su mama. Salio celosa a su madre" dijo Rachel disfrutando la sensación de dos años sin los besos de Santana.  
>"Tengo que calmarme" dijo la latina, empujando su cadera para que roce el centro de la diva, quien al sentir el bulto que se había formado en Santana abrió los ojos.<br>"No creo que esa sea la manera de calmarte" dijo Rachel.  
>"Bueno, bueno. Mejor vamos a esperar afuera" dijo Brittany, que ahora miraba desde el borde del escenario cargando a Tana.<br>"Quiero quedarme con ellas" dijo la niña moviéndose en los brazos de la rubia.  
>"No." Dijo Santana levantándose de encima de Rachel (su "amigo" se había calmado cuando escucho a Brittany). "Podemos irnos ahora" agrego extendiendo la mano para ayudar a la diva a levantarse y después caminando hacia la rubia para estirar sus manos en clara señal de que quería alzar a su hija.<br>"Vas a volver a irte?" Pregunto la niña cuando se acomodo, por primera vez, en los brazos de su mami.  
>"No. Ya no pretendo volver a irme" dijo Santana, mirando a Rachel. "Ahora tenemos que planear una boda"<br>"Una boda?" Pregunto la niña casi saltando en los brazos de su madre.  
>"Una boda?" Pregunto Rachel.<br>"Bueno..." Comenzó a dudar Santana. "Si. Por supuesto, Rachel. Si estas soltera y quieres casarte conmigo. Si no, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras casarte conmigo"  
>"Mama llora todas las noches. Siempre con tu foto en sus brazos. Quiere decir que ahora no va a llorar mas?" Pregunto la niña.<br>"Mama no va a llorar mas." Aclaro Santana acercándose a la diva que se había puesto colorada ante las palabras de su hija.  
>Mientras caminaban fuera del edificio en donde estaban, Santana se animo a hacer otra pregunta (obviamente la de su casamiento con Rachel tenia respuesta positiva). Ahora, la niña caminaba delante de ella y de Rachel (que estaban agarradas de la mano) hablando rápidamente con Brittany.<br>"Cual es su nombre completo?" Pregunto mientras acercaba mas a Rachel hacia si.  
>"Santana Virginia Berry - Lopez" respondió Rachel<br>"Por que mi nombre? Pensaste que no volvia?" Pregunto la latina  
>"No, después de que la sostuve por primera vez, noté algo extraño, y como no había elegido un nombre todavía, porque esperaba que en vez de militares diciéndome que habías...bueno...otra cosa que desaparecido, esperaba verte a vos entrando por la puerta" respondió la diva<p>

"¿Qué notaste?" preguntó Santana

"Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a mi, ella comenzaba a quejarse y a moverse en la cuna. Ni las enfermeras se salvaban de esos quejidos. Y si alguien me tocaba, sobre todo cuando la estaba cargando o paseando, ella comenzaba a llorar. Aún lo hace, a veces. Entonces, Brittany dijo: Es igual a San. Y de ahí elegí su nombre" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa mientras recordaba el pasado.

"Ahora preparénse para unos días de abstinencia, ya que seguro que ella va a hacer todo lo posible para que su mami no toque a su mama" dijo Brittany que cuando escuchó que Rachel hablaba comenzó a caminar más despacio para escuchar la historia.

"No es justo. Tenemos abstinencia hace dos años." se quejó Santana y miró a Rachel con cara de miedo.

"A no ser que cumplas su deseo" dijo Brittany con voz soñadora

"¿Qué deseo tiene tu hija?" le preguntó Santana a Rachel que miraba sorprendida

"Nuestra hija, querrás decir." aclaró la diva "Y no sé de que está hablando Brittany"

"Tana quiere un hermanito o hermanita" dijo Brittany corriendo hacia donde estaba la niña.

Santana y Rachel se quedaron viéndola correr y se miraron.

"Bueno, vamos a tener que empezar a practicar" dijo Santana besando una vez más a Rachel antes de terminar de reunirse con el resto de su familia y amigos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HarukaIs:<strong> gracias, miles de gracias por la review! me alegro que te rías mucho con los capítulos! gracias por leerme y espero que esté todo bien! Besos!_

_**riotandglee: **gracias por la review y los saludos! espero que se solucione pronto el problema de la net. gracias por leerme! Besos!  
><em>

_Agradezco las review y los favorites y las alerts._

_Nos vemos en las próximas aventuras!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	17. Horrendo Vestido Verde

_Buenas! _

_Nueva historia de las cortitas_

_Aclaración, la idea NO es mía. Es de Flavia, quien me la dio para que escribiera esta historia. Así que gracias a ella por la idea. _

_**riotandglee:** que bueno que te haya gustado! la verdad, tenía un poco de dudas de subirla a esa, pero me alegro que te haya gustado! espero que todo este bien! saludos y besotes! Lore  
><em>

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Glee no me pertenece y todo eso_

**Summary:** Para sorpresa de todos, la fiesta en casa de Rachel es mejor de lo que pensaban, pero ¿que pasa cuando alguien aparece e intenta conquistar a uno de ellos? _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Horrendo Vestido Verde<span>**

La fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor.

"Berry, para ser tu casa, tu hospitalidad y tu estatura, tengo que decir que te superaste" dijo Santana en un momento en que todos estaban saltando al ritmo de la música en la pista de baile improvisada en **La ****sala ****del ****Oscar** de la casa de los, precisamente, Berry.

Rachel solo le sonrío a la latina y se alejó lo más rápido posible. Nunca podía confiar en Santana aunque ese vestido ajustado la atrajera inevitablemente a intentar suicidarse. (Definición mental de intento de suicido de Rachel Berry: tratar de tocar a Santana López, cualquier parte de tiempo durante una mínima cantidad de segundos (si es con un poco de piel mejor) y no morir en el intento.)

Mientras tanto, la latina seguía negándose a si misma que esa noche, Berry, había superado todas las expectativas. Primero, con una fiesta espectacular (y no hubo que convencerla de que comprara o tomara alcohol, ya que todo estaba en la casa preparado) y segundo con la ropa. Santana, esperó que llegaran todos sus amigos y cuando estaba por abrir la boca para insultar el horrendo vestido de gasa verde que Berry tenía puesto, la diva en cuestión lo arrancó de su cuerpo revelando un short bastante corto y una remera bien ajustada a su cuerpo. Santana, hizo imposibles esfuerzos para mantener su vista lejos de Berry, pero, aunque ella no se diera cuenta, no podía lograrlo.

Por eso, cuando se anunció que iban a ser parte del eterno juego de la botella, las dos se sentaron en la ronda, pensando en ciertas cosas.

Una estaba ilusionada, porque si le tocaba Santana, sabía que era la única posibilidad que tenía de besarla en esta vida, sin sufrir serias consecuencias (que parezcan un accidente) pocos minutos después

La otra porque era la única oportunidad de besar a Berry, si le tocaba, sin que los demás le dijeran que era gay por Berry.

La emoción que ambas tenían al comenzar el juego comenzó a desvanecerse a los pocos minutos del mismo o a los diez giros de la botella, en los que ninguna de las dos había sido seleccionada. Obviamente, parecía que esa noche la suerte no estaba del lado de ninguna de las dos, cuando Blaine hizo girar la botella y terminó en Rachel.

Brittany miró sorprendida a Santana porque le había parecido escuchar un gruñido provenir de la latina, mientras todos miraban (algunos aburridos) como la diva y el warbler se inclinaban para besarse.

Beso que no sucedió porque la puerta del sótano se abrió violentamente y alguien gritó: "¿Dónde diablos está la fiesta?" y varios pasos comenzaron a escucharse descendiendo por las escaleras.

Poco después, dos mujeres aparecieron en el sótano, una morena con los ojos marrones, parecida (muy rápidamente) a Rachel seguida de una chica rubia que venía besando el cuello de la anterior. Como todos miraban la escena, nadie vio a la diva girar sus ojos en Jennifer señal de hartazgo.

"Buenas días, New Erections...aunque dudo que alguien tenga algo para que tengan una erección" dijo la morena mirando de reojo a Finn que justo estaba a su lado.

"Jennifer, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel siendo ignorada por la morena

"Estabamos aburridas" respondió la rubia lamiendo seductoramente el cuello de la morena mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la diva

"Me imagino" dijo Rachel

"¿A qué estaban jugando?" preguntó la morena.

"Perdón, pero...¿quiénes son uds.?" preguntó Puck

"Ah, que irrespetuoso de mi parte" dijo la morena con tono burlón "mi nombre es Jennifer, soy la prima de Rachel y vivo en Columbus. Mis tíos me dejaron a cargo de la diva. Ésta rubia que está detrás mío es Rossie, quien cuando se enteró que venía a cuidar a Rachel viajó conmigo"

"¿Rachel?" preguntó la que respondía al nombre de Rossie, aunque no le había quitado la mirada a la diva.

"Hola, Rossie" respondió Rachel

"¿Por qué ese chico está cerca del rostro de mi prima?" preguntó Jennifer señalando a Blaine.

"Estabamos jugando al juego de la botella" respondió Brittany "y justo Rach tenía que besar a Blaine"

"No, no, no" dijo la tal Rossie "Rachel no sé que te pusiste pero tengo que admitirlo en voz alta. Me encantaría arrancártelo con los dientes y morderte toda"

Rachel, no sabía que decir ante esto, y la sorpresa la dejó abriendo la boca.

"Es mi pequeña prima, tendrías que tener más respeto" dijo Jennifer golpeando suavemente a Rossie en una de sus manos.

"Respeto. La próxima vez le saltó encima" dijo Rossie guiñándole un ojo a Rachel, quien seguía sin hablar.

"Esto es genial" dijo Puck sonriente mirando a la diva y a la otra rubia.

"No creo que sea muy genial. Rachel está toda colorada. Esa chica la está poniendo nerviosa" dijo Finn

"No creo que esté colorada porque esté nerviosa" dijo Rossie soltando a Jennifer y caminando sensualmente hasta detenerse en frente de Rachel. Se agachó y agarró la barbilla de la diva e hizo que la mirara fijamente. "Creo que le está gustando lo que está escuchando. Así como le gustó hoy, cuando entró en su cuarto y me vio semi desnuda"

"Esto es un asco" susurró Quinn.

"Hasta yo estoy sorprendida. Si Rachel va a besar a alguna mujer, tendría que ser primero a mi. Así completo el haber besado a todas las personas que van a la escuela" dijo Brittany con asco y miró a Santana quien tenía la mirada fija en la diva.

"No creo que sea tan asqueroso. ¿Verdad, Rach?" dijo Rossie acariciando la mejilla de la diva, quien asintió lentamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "Me parecía. ¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo, Rachel?¿Tenés ganas de que te quite toda esa humedad con mi lengua?" agregó acercándose al oído de la diva pero diciéndolo en voz alta para que todos escuchen.

"Oh por Dios" dijo Rachel al mismo tiempo que Puckerman, quien observaba cada vez más fascinado y que de pronto estaba incómodo en su lugar.

"¡Esto es una porquería!" dijo Finn levantándose de golpe. "¡Seguramente Rachel está aceptando esas palabras porque quiere volver conmigo, y Rachel, te acepto. Siempre y cuando ahora mismo vayamos a tu cuarto"

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Aunque no en lo de ir al cuarto con Finn" dijo Quinn "Pero esto es más sorpresivo de lo que pensaba. Berry, no creo que debas rebajarte a aceptar los halágos de una mujer solo para volver con Finn"

"Ni yo" dijo Brittany.

Santana seguía sin decir palabra alguna pero Brittany, escuchaba como sus mandíbulas comenzaban a hacer ruido.

"No estoy aceptando esto porque quiero volver con Finn" dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos al sentir una de las manos de Rossie acariciando su pierna derecha.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Puck sacando su celular y comenzando a grabar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Ni yo" dijo Rossie comenzando a acariciar uno de los brazos de la diva, con su mano libre.

"Esto es un asco" dijo Quinn

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Finn pateando una silla

"Yo no" dijo Rachel

"Insisto. Rachel, aléjate de esa mujer. Te acepto de nuevo" dijo Finn tratando de agarrar a Rossie. Pero unas manos lo detuvieron.

"Déjalas hermano. Disfruta del espectáculo" dijo Puck

"¿Qué espectáculo?" preguntó Finn "Es un asco. No voy a dejar que una mujer la toque así todo porque quiere volver conmigo"

"¿Finn?" dijo Rachel sin quitar la mirada de Rossie "No quiero volver contigo. Lo que esta mujer con sus palabras y sus manos están generando en mi cuerpo, tú no eres capaz de hacerlo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Finn

"Que no me generas ni siquiera un poquito de excitación" dijo Rachel

"¿Y esa mujer si?" preguntó Quinn mientras miraba como Finn salía de la habitación ofendido, subiendo las escaleras con pesados pasos.

"Si, Santana es mucho más linda y sexy" dijo Brittany

"Ya que se fue Finn, pueden continuar" dijo Puck

"Por supuesto que podemos continuar" dijo Rossie acortando las distancias y pasando sus labios por las mejillas de la diva, quien al sentirlos cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento. Cuando estaban cerca de los labios de Rachel, alguien se levantó rápido y alejó a Rossie de Rachel.

"¿Qué carajos...?" preguntó Rossie hasta que vio a una furiosa latina soltándola en el piso y agarrando a Rachel (con una sorpresiva suavidad de la mano) para ayudar a levantarla.

"La diva no se toca" dijo Santana caminando con Rachel de la mano hacia las escaleras.

Rossie miró a su alrededor y todos levantaron los hombros, mientras Kurt ponía nuevamente música.

"¿Santana? ¿Qué está pasando? Estaba por besar unos dulces labios..." dijo Rachel cuando reaccionó de que estaba siendo arrastrada en dirección a su habitación.

"Los únicos labios que vas a besar son míos, Berry" dijo la latina abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Rachel y empujándola hacia adentro. Después, le puso el cerrojo y empujó a la diva hacia la cama, en donde ésta cayó mirando a la latina.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel mientras Santana se acomodaba encima de ella, con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo.

"La única..." comenzó a decir Santana mientras alineaba sus caderas y levantaba la remera de Rachel para notar el abdomen de la diva y lamerse los labios "persona..." continuó cuando sus manos tocaron el estómago de Rachel y ésta en un movimiento involuntario arqueó un poco su espalda, y sus caderas crearon fricción con las de Santana "ahh.. que va...a...tocarte de ahora en más..." Rachel, movió sus manos y agarró las de la latina, quien al no sentir el estómago de la diva bajo sus dígitos, ubicó las manos de la más pequeña de las dos sobre la cabeza de ésta, y quedó mirando de cerca a Rachel ya que se había inclinado. El agarre de sus manos se aflojó, cuando se encontró con las pupilas de la diva dilatadas, mirandola fijamente.

"¿Decías?" preguntó Rachel quien cuando sintió que podía liberar sus manos las movió para apoyarlas en la parte trasera de los muslos de la latina y comenzar a acariciar.

"Soy yo" terminó de decir Santana inclinándose cada vez y besar a la diva.

Cuando, sus lenguas por fin hicieron contacto, Santana se dejó caer encima de la diva, quien se había movido de cierta forma, en la cual una de sus piernas quedaba entre las de la latina y vice versa.

Comenzaron a mover sus caderas al sentir el muslo de la otra en su entrepierna, y los gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación. Sus cuerpos aumentaban de velocidad mientras...

* * *

><p>"¿Funcionó, Britt?" preguntó Jennifer cuando vio volver a la rubia al sótano<p>

"¿Qué crees?" preguntó Brittany sonriendo.

"Por fin" dijo Quinn agarrando a Britt, mientras Rossie abrazaba a Jennifer

"Aunque a mi me hubiera gustado que Jenni avanzara un poco más, pero estoy feliz por esas dos" dijo Puck entregándole un billete de cien dólares a Brittany

"Eres un idiota por apostar en contra de ella, Puckerman" dijo Rossie

"Había posibilidades de que nuestro plan no funcionara a la perfección" dijo Puck dirigiéndose a buscar más alcohol

"Ningún plan mío falla. Siempre son perfectos "dijo Brittany

"Nos dimos cuenta" dijeron las otras tres chicas.

* * *

><p>Santana dejó de besar a Rachel cuando sintió que estaba cerca del orgasmo. Era raro para ella. El sexo siempre fue algo completamente inocuo. Un medio para llegar a un fin. Pero ahora, ésto que estaban haciendo, que no sabía si era considerado sexo o no, la estaba haciendo sentir mucho más que todas las personas con las que se había acostado. La sensación de la fricción que el muslo desnudo de la diva generaba en ella, la hacían pensar que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento (en materia sexuales) no servía de nada.<p>

No, no sirvió de nada. Porque cuando gritó el nombre de la diva, al mismo tiempo en que ella gritaba el suyo, porque habían llegado al orgasmo, las dos juntas y mirándose a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que nada la había preparado para una sensación tan fuerte. Y nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan potente.

"Si esto es así, no me imagino como va a ser cuando te haga el amor" dijo Santana con su cara hundida en el cuello de la diva.

"¿No es de una sola vez?" preguntó Rachel ocultando su sonrisa mientras hablaba y arriesgándose a acariciar la espalda de la latina.

"Lo que dije antes es cierto" dijo Santana dejando un beso en el cuello y levantando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. "Solo me vas a tocar a mi. Solo te voy a tocar a vos"

"¿Me estás pidiendo ser tu novia?" preguntó Rachel inclinando un poco la cabeza

"Si hago esa pregunta, todos van a pensar que me estoy volviendo dulce. Y Santana López, no es dulce" dijo acomodándose mejor para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de la diva.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel

"Por lo menos no voy a ser tan dulce cuando estemos a la vista de todos." dijo Santana cerrando los ojos

"Si, me encantaría ser tu novia" dijo Rachel antes de caer dormida.

"Genial." dijo Santana antes de seguir a la diva al mundo de los sueños.


	18. Vicodin

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_**HarukaIs, landslide'dream y riotandglee: **la idea fue genial y quien me la dio se merece los aplausos, la verdad, muy buena idea que me dio Flavia. Muy divertida. Brittany y esos planes ocultos. Jajajajaja, me alegro que les haya gustado! Gracias por leerlo. Y gracias a Flavia porque me dio su idea para que la escriba. Besos!  
><em>

_Pasando a este, bueno...es bastante corto y bastante...digamos...cualquiera. No puedo decir ni como se me ocurrió, pero acá está. _

_Saludos, gracias por las review y los favorites y las alerts!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vicodin<span>**

"¿Qué le está pasando a Rachel, Santana?" preguntó Quinn mientras miraba de lejos a la diva caminar de un lado para el otro, hablando sola y...¿rengueando?

"No quiero hablar de eso" dijo la latina enojada mirando a su novia.

"¿Cómo que no quieres hablar de eso?" preguntó la rubia sorprendida

"No quiero hablar porque no es necesario hablarlo" dijo Santana con un tono que anunciaba que había terminado la conversación.

* * *

><p>Horas atrás...<p>

"¡San!¡San!" gritaba Rachel entrando en el departamento que compartía con Santana

"¿Qué pasó?¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina con cara de preocupación.

"Estoy genial, San"

"Entonces no me asustes así"

"Lo siento. Me dieron el papel de un paciente en una nueva serie sobre médicos"

"¿En serio?¡Felicitaciones! Hay que celebrarlo"

"Ahora me preocupa si vos sos la que esta bien o no"

"¿Por qué?"

"Generalmente cuando me dan un papel, no termino de anunciarlo y comienzas a desvestirme"

"No me des ideas, Rach."

"Puedo darte ideas, mientras estas atada, en la cama y yo disfruto tu sabor"

"Ohh, Rachel...eres muy injusta..."

"Para nada"

"Rach, Rach, ¿Estás bien?"

"Me duele, San. Me duele"

"Por lo menos te caiste después de que terminamos de hacer, lo que acabamos de hacer"

"Me duele"

"Vamos al médico"

"Por lo menos ponme algo de ropa encima"

"Buena idea"

"Tenemos que conseguir un bastón"

"Te dislocaste el hombro ¿Para qué quieres un bastón?"

"Quiero ser House"

"Te falta el sarcasmo"

"Voy a ir a investigar a donde vives. Todo el mundo miente"

"Vivo con vos, así que seguro todo está completamente desinfectado"

"Estoy segura de que es sarcoidosis"

"¿No quieres hacerme una revisión?"

"De acuerdo"

"Cuando me refería a que me hicieras una revisión, pensé que habías entendido que hablabamos de sexo"

"Soy doctora, tengo que asegurarme de que estés bien"

"Ni se te ocurra clavarme esa jeringa, Rachel."

"Pero es la medicina"

"¿Qué medicina? Si la que fue a ver al médico fuiste vos"

"Estoy segura de que necesito consultar con Wilson de que esto no es cancer"

"Rachel, no estoy enferma"

"Todo el mundo miente"

"Saaaaaaaaaaaannnnn"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaannn si!"

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Te estás masturbando pensando en mi? Eso no me genera ningún tipo de placer"

"¡Por Dios! No me mires cuando estoy haciendo esto"

"Rachel conozco esa parte de tu cuerpo a la perfección, mi lengua la conoce a la perfección, ¿Y me dices que no quieres que te vea haciendolo?"

"¿No estabas durmiendo?"

"Tus gemidos me despertaron. ¿No quieres tocarme a mi?"

"No. Sigue durmiendo"

"Santana, Santana"

"¿No vas a dejarme dormir?"

"Hay ruidos en la cocina"

"¿No puedes ir a ver que está sucediendo?"

"Mira si es un ladrón y me lastima. Ve a ver tu"

"¿Y si me lastima a mi?"

"¡Cómo te va a lastimar! Eres Super Santana "Sexy" López"

"Creo que no estás bien"

"¡Ahí está el ruido de nuevo!"

"Yo no escuché nada"

"Eso es porque estás sorda"

"Recién era un super heroe"

"Ahora voy a tener que ir yo"

"Rachel, Rachel"

"¿Vivimos con Noah?"

"¡Déjame dormir!"

"¡Santana! ¿Vivimos con Noah?"

"No, no vivimos con Puckerman."

"¿Entonces por qué hay luces de colores?"

"La pregunta sería ¿Por qué ves luces de colores?"

"Rachel, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Practicando para mis clases de ballet"

"¿Clases de ballet? No tienes clases de ballet"

"No puedo bailar con el brazo como lo tengo"

"Te dislocaste el codo"

"No hay razón para que no pueda practicar"

"Si, la razón es que no estás yendo a clases de ballet"

"Si lo estoy"

"No lo estás"

"¿Qué es ese ruido?"

"Es el timbre de la puerta, Rachel"

"¿Y por qué está sonando?"

"Porque está anunciando que tenemos visitas"

"¿Y qué sigues haciendo acá sentada? ¡Ve mujer, ve a atender la puerta!"

"Me estás preocupando."

"¿Rachel?"

"¿No ibas a atender la puerta?"

"Le grité a quien sea que me espere...¿Cuántas pastillas tomaste?"

"Una, la que me dieron anoche en el hospital"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Por supuesto. ¡Ve a abrir la puerta!"

* * *

><p>"Santana, tu novia me está preocupando. ¿Por qué se subió a la mesita ratona y salta?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la diva<p>

"Tomó Vicodin" respondió la latina

"Eso no quiere decir que esté haciendo esas cosas" dijo Quinn

"Tomó muchos Vicodin. Está prácticamente drogada. Tomó demasiadas pastillas. Su cuerpo es muy pequeño para soportarlo" dijo Santana

"¿Y por qué vos estás de mal humor?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque no me dejó dormir en toda la noche. Mi novia, drogada, es insoportable."

"¿Y que sigues haciendo aquí? Aprovecha que estoy yo y ve a descansar"

"¿Estás loca? Amo a esa pequeña persona, soy la que debe soportarla en sus mejores y peores momentos."

"Pareciera que estás diciendo tus votos"

"Tengo que estar a su lado"

"¿Quieres que tomemos un vicodin, así soportamos el momento mirándolo un poco desde su punto de vista?"

"¿Estás loca? Tuve que tirarlos a todos. Esto es efecto residual. No voy a permitir que vuelva a tomarlos. De ahora en más, que se contente con ibuprofeno si le duele."

"Con razón no me estaban haciendo efecto."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Quinn?"

"Vi el frasco cuando entré y tomé uno"

"Eres una idiota"

"Estas enamorada de un hobbit drogado"

"Pero soy feliz"


	19. Te extrañe

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Acá dejo uno de más de los one shots que se me ocurren después de esas noches de mal dormir o de insomnio._

_Espero que les guste._

_**HarukaIs:** ni se porque se me ocurrió hacerlo así, pero me la imaginé drogada y salió eso. Jajajaja  
><em>

_Gracias por las reviews, alerts y favorites!_

_Con este lo cambio a Rated M, más que nada por las dudas._

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Santana y Rachel se encuentran después de 5 años para hablar, en una habitación, en un motel. girlpeen! futanari!

**Te extrañé**

Cuando la vio cerrar la puerta detrás de si, supo que Brittany la había convencido. No pudo decir nada, porque verla después de 5 años, era más fuerte de lo que había pensado. Pero sabía, desde el momento en que la dejó ir, aquella tarde de verano en Ohio.

"¿Me querías ver?" preguntó tímidamente. Pero no se había acercado. Había apoyado su espalda en la puerta.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó. Sabía bien el porqué, ella no la había dejado hablar, le había gritado que no debían verse más. Que tenía que dejarla ir.

"Sabes muy bien porque no te lo dije" respondió.

Ella no aguantó más. Cruzó la distancia y apoyó todo su cuerpo en contra del de ella. Tenía que hacerle saber que nunca pudo dejar de pensar en ella.

"Te extrañé" dijo ella, con su boca orbitando cerca de la de ella.

"Eso siento" respondió cuando ella presionó un poco más sus caderas y pudo sentir su miembro casi erecto.

"¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó metiendo una de sus manos en el pantalón y sintiendo la humedad que había arruinado su ropa interior. "Siento haberte dejado así, si hubiera sabido..."

"Si hubieras sabido...sería lo mismo, Santana" dijo su nombre. Se apretó más contra ella porque dijo su nombre. Seguía orbitando sobre su boca, pero volver a oír su nombre por parte de ella la volvía loca.

"Es cierto" dijo dándose por vencida y apoyando su frente en la de ella, mientras seguía acariciando su clítoris.

"¿Quieres hablar?" preguntó ella moviéndose por primera vez y sacando la mano de Santana de sus pantalones.

"¿Qué hay que hablar?¿Qué fui una estúpida al dejarte ir?¿Qué no sé como pedirte que no lo hagas?" aunque ya no sentía la humedad de ella creciendo gracias a sus dedos, ella no se había movido de la puerta.

"No fuiste una estúpida. Hiciste algo noble por mi" dijo ella levantándole la cabeza y haciendo que la mire a los ojos. "Nadie hizo nunca nada así por mi"

"¿Por qué no me gritaste ese día?" preguntó ella "Hubiera vuelto, me hubiera sentado y te hubiera escuchado"

"Estaba tu futuro y mi futuro en juego, Santana" dijo ella.

"Siempre fuiste la más fuerte de las dos" dijo Santana cubriendo con sus manos las manos de ella.

"No, solo quise demostrarte que habías tomado una buena decisión al dejarme ir, aunque me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que era eso lo que estabas haciendo. Te sigo amando, ¿sabías?" dijo poniéndose colorada.

"¿Y por qué vas a hacerlo?" preguntó Santana, sintiendo como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

"Porque no te veo hace 5 años" respondió, al mismo tiempo movió sus caderas pero para comenzar la fricción contra la erección de la latina.

"Déjame darle un hermano o hermana a nuestra hija, Rachel" dijo Santana dejando de orbitar alrededor de la boca de la diva y abrazándola por la cintura.

Mientras tanto, ella bajó una de sus manos, y la metió en los pantalones de la latina y gimió de placer al tocar con su mano la piel del miembro de Santana.

"¿Puedes darme más que eso?" preguntó mientras lo acariciaba, haciendo que la latina se concentrara en besar su cuello.

"Quiero darte todo. Quiero darte el mundo. Pero si lo haces, no puedo hacerlo. Fui una estúpida hace 5 años, no voy a serlo ahora." dijo Santana sacando la mano de Rachel de sus pantalones y alejándose.

"¿Estás segura que quieres que dejemos esto así?" preguntó la diva mirando la tienda que se formaba en la entrepierna de la latina.

"Estuve 5 años así. Bueno, no así. Lo único que me calmaba en estos días del mes, era pensar en vos. Así que...la única forma de calmarme era masturbarme pensando en esas noches en las que estuvimos juntas. En lo que haría si te tuviera de vuelta" dijo Santana volviendo a sentarse en la cama. El único mueble que había en la habitación era la cama. "Perdón si te hice venir a un motel" dijo levantando la mirada y clavandola en la de ella.

"¿Crees que eso me importa?" preguntó Rachel caminando para sentarse a su lado.

"Si entendiste por qué te dejé ir hace 5 años atrás ¿entiendes por qué no puedo dejarte ir ahora?" dijo agarrando una mano de la diva entre las suyas.

"San...estaba haciendo preguntas, y no sabía como decirle que él no es el padre. Se parecen demasiado. Sobre todo en la personalidad. Él propuso hacerlo y acepté. ¿Cómo le digo que en realidad no es hija de un hombre y de una mujer, sino que de dos mujeres a la cual una de las dos, tiene un pene durante 5 días al mes?" dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la latina.

"¿Por qué no intentaste decírmelo a toda costa?" preguntó Santana

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando me senté al frente tuyo en esa mesa?¿Lo primero que me dijiste?" preguntó Rachel

"Si" dijo Santana bajando su mirada

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?¿Para qué querías esta reunión Berry?¿No te das cuenta que terminamos hace dos semanas? Es momento de que cada una siga su camino. Vos en New York y yo en Los Ángeles" dijo Rachel con el mismo tono que Santana utilizó 5 años atrás. "Me dolieron mucho esas palabras cuando las dijiste. No me dejaste hablar, y como dije antes, me costó mucho entenderlo. Habías aplicado a NYU para estar cerca mío y no te aceptaron, pero UCLA te dio una beca completa. Los síntomas empezaron días después de que me dejaras llorando en casa. Pero como pensé que era porque cada vez que pisaba de nuevo mi casa, me largaba a llorar, no le di mucha importancia al principio. Él fue el que lo notó."

"¿Él?" preguntó Santana girandose a mirarla.

"Si. Se había convertido en mi hombro para llorar. Lo llamaba todos los días, le pedía helado. Le contaba todo. Bueno...no todo" dijo Rachel mirando la entrepierna de Santana "Eso él ya lo sabía."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la latina sorprendida

"Nos siguió un día, sabía que íbamos a hacer el amor, y nos espío. Desde ese entonces, sabe que tienes el pequeño amigo entre tus piernas."

"¿Pequeño amigo?" preguntó la latina levantando una ceja.

"Sus palabras. No las mías. Creo que lo dijo porque está envidioso de tu tamaño." dijo Rachel mirando a la pared que tenía enfrente.

"¿Conoces su tamaño?" preguntó Santana dejando entrever los celos en su voz.

"No, ¿cómo podría? No dejo que nadie me toque hace 5 años. Nunca tuve deseos de estar con nadie más. Ni hombre ni mujer" dijo Rachel subiéndose a la falda de la latina, mientras la miraba fijamente.

"Continúa" dijo Santana

"¿Dónde quedé?" preguntó mientras sus dos manos bajaban hasta el botón del jean que Santana usaba y comenzaba a desprenderlo. "Ah, si. Bueno, él me trajo una prueba de embarazo y dio positivo. Así que me llevó al médico. En el momento en que me lo confirmaron, te envíe el mensaje para que nos veamos. Pero, cuando entré y dijiste eso, tus palabras realmente me dolieron, porque en ese entonces, no entendía porque lo habías hecho." Cuando terminó de decir ésto, se levantó y sacó el miembro de Santana de su lugar, y lo acarició para ponerlo erecto de nuevo. No es que hiciera mucha falta. Ella misma se comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones y se los sacó, arrastrando con ellos su ropa interior. Santana gimió al ver el sexo de Rachel nuevamente. La diva volvió a agarrar el miembro de la latina, y se ubicó encima de ella, dirigiendo la punta hacia su entrada.

"Lo siento" dijo latina mientras comenzaba a sentir las paredes internas de Rachel abrazar su miembro.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel que descendió lentamente hasta tener toda la longitud del pene de Santana dentro suyo. Pasó sus manos sobre los hombros de la latina y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose.

"Yo tampoco dejé que nadie me tocara. Estuve 5 años abstinente." dijo Santana mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura de Rachel y comenzaba a moverla, mientras movía sus propias caderas.

"Somos un par de idiotas. Podríamos haber buscado la manera de que funcionara" dijo Rachel mientras aumentaba la velocidad y Santana gemía más y más fuerte, mientras entraba y salía de la diva con más y más fuerza.

"Dime que no lo vas a hacer" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de Rachel con más fuerza y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. "Dime que no lo vas a hacer" pidió antes de sentir la tensión en sus partes bajas. "Dímelo" gritó justo cuando largaba su semilla dentro de Rachel, después de 5 años. Usó una de sus manos para estimular el clítoris de la diva, así ella acababa más rápido. Cuando sintió que las paredes de Rachel se cerraban más y más en torno a su miembro que seguía pintando el interior de la diva con su semen, ella gritó: "No lo hago"

Mientras recuperaban sus fuerzas, y Santana seguía adentro de Rachel, solo se miraban. Sintió que Rachel estaba moviéndose para levantarse de encima de ella, pero ella la agarró de la cintura y la tiró en la cama. En ningún momento su miembro salió de adentro de la diva.

"¿Va a entenderlo?" preguntó mientras volvía a moverse dentro y fuera de Rachel, esta vez con suavidad y lentitud.

"Eso espero" dijo la diva mientras la miraba.

"Te amo" dijo Santana mientras aumentaba un poco más el ritmo y Rachel la seguía mirando.

"Nunca me lo dijiste" dijo ella

"Era una estúpida y sigo siendo una estúpida. Pero aprendo de mis errores" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué vas tan despacio?" preguntó Rachel al notar que había vuelto a disminuir sus movimientos dentro de ella.

"Tengo miedo de que me estés mintiendo y al final, si lo hagas" dijo Santana quedándose quieta.

"No lo voy a hacer. Entendí antes. Entiendo ahora" dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas para hacerle saber que quería que siguiera.

Santana volvió a moverse y hasta que las dos no terminaron no pronunciaron más palabras. Esta vez, al llegar al orgasmo, juntas, las dos lloraron.

"Te extrañé." dijo Santana saliendo de Rachel

"Yo también" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó la latina mientras se ponía de nuevo los pantalones y se quedaba en el medio de la habitación.

"Ahora voy a ir a hablar con él. Te espero mañana en la casa de mis padres" dijo Rachel que también se había puesto su ropa.

"¿No va a causar problemas?" preguntó Santana

"No" dijo Rachel dándole un beso dulce y suave antes de salir de la habitación.

Santana se quedó un rato mirando la puerta y se marchó.

Llegó unas tres horas más tarde a la casa de sus padres y él la estaba esperando. Supo que si no hubiera pasado por lo de Britt a contarle lo que había sucedido con Rachel y festejar, porque su rubia amiga estaba feliz de que las cosas hubieran salido tan bien, él no estaría ahí.

"¿Las vas a cuidar?" le preguntó cuando ella bajo del auto.

"Esa es una pregunta estúpida, ¿no te parece?" preguntó ella acercándose a él.

"No, no me parece, porque ya le rompiste el corazón hace 5 años y la más pequeña no te conoce" dijo él enojándose

"Le rompí el corazón porque no podía pedirle que se mudara conmigo a Los Ángeles, porque no podía pedirle que perdiera sus sueños por mí, y porque quería que ella fuera feliz. De la más pequeña, no sabía nada hasta que vi la nota en los periódicos" dijo Santana enfrentándose a él.

"¿Y ahora te parece que puedes pedirle que se mude?" preguntó él

"Si ella no se quiere mudar conmigo, me mudo yo. Encontraré la manera para que funcione. Esta vez no voy a ser una estúpida" dijo ella

"Eso espero. Porque al mínimo error te puedo matar." dijo él comenzando a caminar hacia la calle.

"¿Cómo es?" preguntó ella

"¿Cómo es qué?" preguntó él.

"Ana"

"Una diva como ella, una perra como vos" dijo él antes de desaparecer en la noche.

* * *

><p>Al acostarse, se pusó a pensar en lo que había pasado esa última semana y lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Sabía que al visitar a Rachel a esa hora y en ese lugar significaba que por fin iba a conocer a su hija. Si, su hija. Cuando leyó la nota en los periódicos del casamiento de Rachel y Puckerman, se había enterado que la morena tenía una hija de 5 años. Tanto tiempo siguiendo las noticias sobre su ex novia, y nunca la habían mencionado. Sacó las cuentas y supo que, a no ser que Rachel la hubiera engañado con Puckerman durante los últimos meses de su relación, esa niña era de ella.<p>

Corrió hacia la casa de Brittany, la única persona que podía llegar a hacerle entender las cosas y la rubia la escuchó llorar, gritar e incluso la perdonó por haberle roto el televisor LCD que había en el comedor de la gran mansión. Cuando se calmó y se dispuso a escuchar, Brittany empezó a hablar.

"Lo supe todo este tiempo. Ana es tuya. No hay duda una vez que la conoces. Además de que Rachel me dijo que si, cuando conocí a la niña."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijo?" preguntó Santana

"Porque no la dejaste hablar. Por eso pidió ese último encuentro, cuando le gritaste que lo de uds. ya había terminado dos semanas después de ese día. Prefirió irse en el silencio de tu ignorancia que hacerte cambiar de opinión. Le costó entender porque la habías dejado, pero nunca te guardo rencor. Al contrario, cuando se dio cuenta, te dejo ir, San"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si sabías que ella estaba embarazada, las dos iban a quedarse en Lima. Vos, tratando de sacar adelante a una familia, y ella arrepintiéndose de no seguir sus sueños"

"¿Cómo lo logró?"

"Puck se fue con ella. Se hizo cargo de la niña mientras ella estudiaba. Trabajaban los dos hasta que ella logró su primer rol y rompió todos los récords. Desde entonces, ella puede disfrutar a Ana"

"¿Ana?"

"Así se llama. Se lo puso porque le hace acordar a vos"

"Ana"

"No puedo dejarla que se case con él ¿verdad?"

"Eres una estúpida si lo haces"

"Ya lo soy. La dejé ir hace 5 años"

"No la dejes ir otra vez"

Se durmió pensando en Rachel y en las sensaciones que tuvo horas antes cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>"Ana" dijo Rachel a la mañana siguiente cuando vio a Santana bajarse del auto.<p>

"¿Si?" preguntó la niña, madura para su edad, pero aún una niña.

"¿Recuerdas que siempre me preguntas quien fue la otra persona que logró que vos estés conmigo?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia Santana con la niña agarrada de una de sus manos. "Ella es Santana" agregó agachándose al frente de la latina que comenzó a lagrimear al ver de cerca a su hija. "Es la otra persona que me ayudó a traerte al mundo"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la niña y estudió a Santana con mirada seria.

"En serio" dijo Rachel levantándose y dándole un beso a la latina en la mejilla.

"Hola" dijo Santana agachándose al frente de la niña

"Hola" respondió "Me llamo Ana Berry"

"Soy Santana" dijo la latina estudiando a su hija.

* * *

><p>"No dejaste de hablar por teléfono en todo el día" dijo Santana cuando vio a Rachel, muchas horas después, dejar su celular en la mesa de la cocina.<p>

"Tengo que explicarle a mis queridos amigos de la prensa porque se suspendió la boda" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina. "¿Dónde está Ana?"

"Se quedó dormida en el sillón del living" dijo Santana devolviendo el abrazo "Solo tiene tu apellido"

"Siempre dejé espacio para que pudieras, algún día, poner el tuyo también" explicó Rachel

"Te extrañé" dijo Santana

"Yo también" dijo Rachel besando a la latina

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó horas después, desde la cama, después de otras rondas de pasión.

"Supuestamente, iba a mudarme cuando volviera de la luna de miel" dijo Rachel

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Santana

"Los Ángeles, tengo una oferta para un programa de televisión." dijo Rachel

"Voy a extrañarte, hasta que llegues a la ciudad" dijo Santana

"No si nos mudamos antes" dijo Rachel besando a la latina, para comenzar una nueva historia de amor.


	20. Nothing Fails

_Buenas! _**  
><strong>

_Cómo están?_

_Nuevo capítulo...basado en una canción de Madonna, que está en el albúm American Life...y me encanta. Como siempre, son de esos un poco raros que se me ocurren, advierto, porque realmente no sé como se me ocurrió. Solo que lo metí con la canción._

_Espero que les guste_

_**eri:** la idea está...un poco más complicada pero está...tengo que empezar a desarrollarla. Gracias por la review y por leerme!  
><em>

_**HarukaIs: **jajajaja mi imaginación ganó la batalla del one shot anterior, puedo asegurarte que es complicado vivir con ella, aunque me divierte! gracias por leerme y por la review!  
><em>

_Agradezco los favorites y las alerts, y Glee no me pertenece._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Fails<strong>

" I'm in love with you, you silly thing, anyone can see

What is it with you, you silly thing

Just take it from me"

Y si, Rachel estaba enamorada profundamente, de la persona que menos esperaba pero enamorada al fin. Ella hacia bromas durante las comidas, bromas cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor. A veces, muchas veces, se comportaba como una nena. Sobre todo cuando recibía halagos, pero Rachel estaba enamorada de ella y de sus aspectos tontos, como correr desnuda por el departamento que compartían cuando Rachel le daba una buena noticia, o aparecer toda sucia después de sus noches con Noah. Quien hubiera pensado que Rachel una vez por semana tenía que cargar a Santana Lopez, borracha, los 10 pisos que la separaban de la calle (gracias a Dios por la existencia de los ascensores) tratando de que esta no la viole ahí mismo, o en el pasillo, o contra la puerta (esto último ya les había logrado una multa por parte del consorcio del edificio por conducta inapropiada).

Si, Rachel estaba enamorada de Santana López y no podía ni quería negarlo. Aunque era mejor no repetirlo al frente de la latina muy seguido, porque en cuanto lo decía, las pupilas de Santana se dilataban hasta tal punto que a veces asustaba a la diva, pero eran las mejores noches de sexo y sin dormir que las dos podían pasar. Por lo menos, eso le decía Santana a la mañana siguiente.

Sabía que Santana sentía lo mismo, la había escuchado mientras se hacía la dormida, pero prefería no decirlo en voz alta, no después del pasado. Pasado que a Santana le costaba recordar.

A veces, se despertaba en la noche, y a pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver los ojos de la latina clavados en ella. Esas eran las noches en las que no hablaban para nada. Y Santana aprovechaba el momento en que reaccionaba que ella estaba despierta, para abrazarla y decirle gracias, una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>"It was not a chance meeting<p>

Feel my heart beating

You're the one"

Había ido a San Juan de Puerto Rico por vacaciones. Esas vacaciones inesperadas, que de la nada, Clara, una de las chicas de su tercer año en NYADA les dijo que podían hacer. Era su último año siendo libre ya que había recibido unos pocos días antes, la copia del contrato para una obra Broadway que iba a hacer, aunque todavía mantenía eso en silencio.

Sus padres, habían viajado desde Lima a celebrar eso y a contarle el casamiento, inesperado, que se había llevado a cabo en Lima contra todo pronóstico. No le dolió escuchar que Finn se había casado, se sorprendió al enterarse que se había casado con Brittany.

"¿Y Santana?" le preguntó a Noah más tarde esa misma noche cuando lo vio.

"Nadie sabe qué pasó con ella hace dos años, Rachel." dijo su amigo mientras le servía otro vaso de whisky.

Rachel intentó buscar a Santana durante dos días, nada más. Quinn no quería hablar de eso, sea lo que sea eso de lo que no quería hablar.

"¿Pero es tan grave?" preguntó Rachel cuando su rubia amiga le negó por tercera vez la pregunta.

"No es grave es...como extraño ¿sabes?" dijo Quinn del otro lado del teléfono, desde Yale

"¿Cómo extraño?"

"Si, de la nada las dos personas más inseparables del planeta estaban separadas, y Brittany enojadísima con Santana y Santana enojadísima con Brittany y de pronto, Santana no estaba más."

"Ahora entiendo, no me quieres decir qué pasó con Santana porque no sabes que pasó con ella"

"Me descubriste"

Era verdad, nadie sabía que había pasado con la latina. Absolutamente nadie. Y pensar que Kurt quedándose en Lima podría haber puesto un períodico de rumores, pero ni siquiera él tenía una pista.

Así que cuando Clara le propuso hacer el viaje (dos días después de enterarse lo del casamiento) Rachel dijo que si (después de verificar cuanto tenía en el banco. Trabajar de bartender junto a Noah le dejaba buen dinero).

Mientras el avión despegaba, ella se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento había dedicado un poco de pensamiento a Finn y a su casamiento y lo que implicaba para ella misma.

No, le había dedicado todo el tiempo a pensar en que había pasado con Santana López, quien alguna vez fuera su amiga.

Fue así, que justo una semana antes de volver a Estados Unidos, caminando medio borracha por las playas de San Juan con Clara detrás abrazada a un chico, vio una figura acurrucada en la arena, mirando el mar.

No se iba a acercar, se dijo. Y no lo estaba haciendo, hasta que una voz que no escuchaba hacía años, la llamó por su nombre.

Al darse vuelta, la figura acurrucada en la arena, la miró a los ojos y se largó a llorar.

"Santana" dijo Rachel antes de correr hacia ella y abrazarla.

"You could take all this, take it away

I'd still have it all

'Cause I've climbed the tree of life

And that is why, no longer scared if I fall"

Cuando escuchó toda la historia, que de tan extraña tenía que ser cierta, Rachel miró su reloj y supo que tenía que volver al hotel, había pasado casi 2 horas con Santana desde que la vio por primera vez y a la latina se le había ocurrido comenzar a hablar cuando Rachel dijo que tenía que irse.

Le pidió alguna forma de comunicarse con ella, pero no tenía. Y cuando se levantó de la arena, se dio cuenta de que Santana lo único que tenía encima era su ropa, y extrañamente su pasaporte.

Así que la invitó a ir con ella al hotel.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Santana temblando de frío en los momentos previos al amanecer.

"Solo si tú estás segura, Santana" dijo Rachel estirando la mano para que ella la tome.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana tratando de sonreír, pero esos moretones que tenía en el rostro no la dejaron.

Se quedó pensando durante horas en la persona que ahora dormía en su habitación, mientras paseaba con sus amigos, comía con sus amigos, bebía con sus amigos. Compro ropa donde pudo para la latina y pensaba que hacer.

"Estoy aburrida" dijo Santana cuando ella volvió al hotel y le dio la bolsa con ropa.

"Si sales y te encuentran estas perdida, no puedo dejar que salgas, Santana" dijo ella sentándose al frente de la latina mientras miraba lo que había comprado.

"¿No tienes miedo de que te pase algo a vos también?" preguntó Santana sin mirarla.

"Me da mas miedo saber que te dejé acá a tu suerte" dijo Rachel

"Rachel, para este lugar, proteger a una lesbiana es como una condena a muerte" dijo Santana levantando un poco la voz. Cuando se hizo silencio en la habitación, golpearon la puerta.

"Es el servicio al cuarto, no te preocupes." dijo la diva caminando a abrir la puerta, mientras la latina se escondía de la mirada de quien sea que entregará la comida.

"Te pedí de todo, porque no sabía que te gusta" dijo Rachel cuando volvieron a quedarse solas.

Santana atacó la comida, prácticamente. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Rachel la estaba mirando.

"Lo siento" dijo mientras masticaba.

"Esta bien. Espero que te dé fuerzas para contarme que pasó." dijo Rachel

"¿No te lo conté en la playa?" preguntó Santana recordando ese momento

"Aunque sé bastante español, no sé tanto." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Oh." dijo Santana mirando un punto de la pared "¿Puedo terminar de comer?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Rachel mientras se acostaba en la cama. Para levantarse inmediatamente. "Voy a llamar a alguien por teléfono y vuelvo" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Rachel...gracias" dijo Santana antes de que cerrara la puerta detrás de ella.

"Tienes que enviarme dinero, Noah" dijo Rachel desde el lobby del hotel, al telefóno.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el muchacho desde el otro lado

"Encontré a Santana, tengo que llevarla de nuevo" dijo la diva bajando su voz y mirando para todos lados.

"Cuando vuelvan me cuentan todo, por tu tono descubro que es bastante extraño, así que te deposito el dinero enseguida y las espero acá" dijo él.

"When I get lost in space

I can return to this place

'Cause, you're the one"

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Santana estaba acurrucada en la cama, llorando de nuevo.

"¿Santana?" preguntó acostándose a su lado y abrazándola como todo la noche en la playa.

Santana volvió a llorar hasta que se calmó, una hora después, mientras Rachel le cantaba y acariciaba su espalda ayudando a que la calma llegara más rápido.

"Cuando le comenté a mi familia que era lesbiana, no les gustó mucho" empezó de pronto Santana a decir mientras se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de la diva "pero, viendo como era Brittany conmigo y yo con ella, no dijeron nada. Y no hicieron nada. Por un tiempo. Mi hermano comenzó a seguirnos a todos lados, nunca tuvimos un minuto solas desde entonces. Mi padre comenzó a ponerse violento, únicamente conmigo. Y mi madre se llamó al silencio. No hablaba nunca en mi presencia.

Me fui a la universidad, y volvía los fines de semana que podía para estar con Brittany, quien cada vez estaba más distanciada de mi y mi familia ni me hablaba. Hasta que un día volví y fui directo a lo de Britt. Ella me sentó y me dijo que lo mejor para las dos era que nuestra relación terminara, en ese mismo instante. Le lloré, le rogué, pero ella fue firme en esa decisión. Me acuerdo que llovía a cántaros y yo iba caminando hacia mi casa llorando con la lluvia.

Pero, cuando toqué el timbre, en mi propia casa porque mi llave no entraba en la cerradura, me encontré con gente que no era mi familia. Eran los nuevos dueños de la casa. Cuando les dije quien era, me dieron un sobre, que contenía las primeras palabras de mi madre en casi un año.

Me contaba como mi papá perdió todo apostando a los caballos, y que con lo que quedó, decidieron volver a Puerto Rico, podía encontrarlos acá, pero era mejor que me olvidara de ellos.

Volví a la universidad, y entre lo de Britt y no estar cerca de mi familia, cada vez estaba peor, así que junté plata y vine a San Juan. No pasaron 24 horas hasta que entendí lo que mi mamá me dijo apenas me vio cruzar la puerta."

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Rachel notando que cada vez le estaba costando más a su amiga contar la historia.

"No tendrías que haber venido. Nunca" dijo Santana volviendo a llorar.

Rachel volvió a esperar que se calmara.

"Desde esa noche, en adelante, mi padre entraba a mi cuarto a golpearme. Tenía prohibida la salida de la casa. Y mi hermano traía a sus amigos para..."

"Shhh" interrumpió Rachel, sabía para que los amigos del hermano de Santana iban a la casa.

"Cada noche la misma historia, durante casi dos años, Rachel" lloró Santana en el cuello de la diva. "Cada noche"

Santana volvió a llorar y se durmió profundamente al calmarse. Rachel pasó toda la noche acariciando la espalda de la latina y pensando que podía pasar de ahora en más. O cómo vengarse.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, la latina terminó con la historia.

"La noche que me encontraste fue la noche en que pude escapar. De pronto me encontré con la puerta de mi habitación entre abierta y la casa vacía. No lo pensé dos veces. Lo más raro de todo, es que entre el dolor de cada paso, pude ver al lado de la puerta mi pasaporte"

Noah le envió la plata y Rachel solo conseguía pasaje para dos el día antes del vuelo que ella tenía programado o el día después. Y para eso faltaba una semana todavía.

Pero, un día mientras volvía de otro paseo y Santana descansaba en la habitación, se dio cuenta que iba a tener que irse 4 días antes de lo pensado. Unos hombres, mostraban la foto de la persona que espera en su pieza.

Rachel negó haberla visto y siguió de largo.

Le explicó a sus amigos la situación cuando llegaron al hotel y ella llamó a la agencia de viajes para ver si conseguían un vuelo para esa misma noche. Por un momento, la suerte estuvo de su lado, cuando consiguió para esa misma noche. Clara ayudó a disfrazar a Santana, y salieron todos juntos rumbo al aeropuerto.

"No entiendo como tienes pasaporte norteamericano, pensé que en tu familia eran todos puertorriqueños" dijo Rachel mientras esperaban. Se había hecho cargo del pasaporte de la latina y lo miraba concentrada.

"Soy la única que nació allá" dijo Santana bajando la mirada. "Ellos también se tuvieron que ir porque se les había vencido la tarjeta verde, no me explico por qué pero no pretendo averiguar."

En el avión, Rachel se dio cuenta de que en los únicos momentos en que Santana se calmaba, cuando algún mal recuerdo la atacaba, era cuando estaba en contacto con ella.

"Nothing fails

No more fears

Nothing fails

You washed away my tears

Nothing fails

No more fears

Nothing fails

Nothing fails"

"Berry, durante ese tiempo encerrada siempre rezaba por que aparecieras" dijo Santana cuando puso un pie en la acera de JFK, mientras esperaban un taxi.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo

"Siempre tuviste una manera de meterte en los problemas de los demás, y durante ese tiempo...bueno...durante ese tiempo rogaba que algo, cualquier cosa, te llevara a salvarme. ¿Y sabías qué? Algo te llevó ese día a esa playa, justo en ese instante" dijo Santana sonriendo libremente por primera vez.

Rachel se sintió conmovida por las palabras de su amiga, pero decidió seguir adelante.

Poco a poco, Santana comenzó a salir de su encierro personal. Aunque nunca del departamento. A Rachel, le costaba hacerlo. A veces, incluso, hablaban de Brittany.

"¿Sabes? Una vez escuché una conversación entre mis padres, diciendo que lo mejor que yo podría haber hecho era no terminar nunca con Britt, creo que en realidad estaban discutiendo" decía al pasar.

"Creo que mi familia tuvo algo que ver con que Brittany me dejara"

"Extraño a Brittany, pero se me hace difícil no dormir contigo" dijo un día. Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que habían vuelto. El invierno era terrible en Nueva York y Rachel quería volver a Lima, cosa que no había podido hacer desde que volvió con Santana (a veces tenía pesadillas durante las horas que pasaba despierta, y Rachel era lo único que la calmaba)

"¿Podemos ir a Lima?" le preguntó un día, antes de empezar las vacaciones, en lo que hasta ahora había sido un mal semestre. Santana le exigía más de lo que había pensado, y aunque no le molestaba, se estaba dando cuenta del cansancio emocional que tenía. Por lo menos, en las horas en que estaba ensayando para su obra, Noah se quedaba con la latina. Y era el único hombre que Santana soportaba.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Santana comenzando a sentir miedo.

"No sé, para pasar Hanukah y Navidad, quizás año nuevo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Crees que voy a poder soportar tanto tiempo con dos hombres en una casa?" preguntó Santana notando por primera vez las ojeras que había debajo de los ojos de Rachel.

"San..." dijo Rachel para quedarse en silencio

"Déjame pensarlo." dijo la latina quien desde entonces pasó una semana observando a su amiga.

"¿Qué le pasa a Rachel, Puck?" preguntó Santana una noche mientras Rachel estaba ensayando. Uno de los últimos ensayos.

"Está cansada" dijo él.

"¿Por mi culpa?" preguntó Santana sintiendo terror. ¿Qué pasaría si la diva se cansara del todo de ella?

"Santana, tienes que entenderlo. Es una carga muy grande. Pasaste cuatro meses encerrada en esta casa, para comenzar a salir solamente con ella, a dar la vuelta a la cuadra" dijo Puck

"Lo siento"

"No creas que Rachel está enojada contigo, porque no lo está, tampoco te va a dejar, Santana. No te va a dejar ir hasta que estés bien."

"¿Qué va a pasar si...?"

"Deja de preocuparte sobre que va a pasar si, porque todas las ideas que te surjan en la cabeza no van a suceder. Estás tratando con Rachel Berry, la pequeña no se va a dar por vencida" dijo Puck

"Creo que tengo que darle un cierre a lo mío con Brittany ¿sabes? Sé que está casada con Finn, pero me parece que es lo mejor sentarme a hablar con ella" dijo Santana cuando Rachel volvió de su último ensayo para la obra.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel que estaba cansada

"Si, porque terminamos y a los pocos meses me fui a Puerto Rico, y nunca terminé de procesar el hecho de que me dejó. Además, extraño a Britt" dijo Santana "Hice la comida" agregó tímidamente

"¿Hiciste la comida?" preguntó la diva caminando hacia la cocina, donde pudo ver la mesa puesta. En los 6 meses que estuvo ahí, Santana no había hecho la comida ni una sola vez, porque le traía recuerdos de su madre. "¿Cómo...?"

"Sé cocinar, esos son los recuerdos que me trae. Cocinar junto a mi mamá." dijo Santana "Podemos ir a Lima" agregó después.

"¿Vas a estar bien? No quiero que vayamos y tengas un ataque" dijo Rachel sentándose y esperando que la latina se siente.

"Rachel, pasaron 6 meses, es obvio que no intentaron buscarme. Tampoco es que estuve muy oculta. No tengo un ataque hace un mes, más o menos"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Segurisima. Además, tus dos padres son gays, así que creo que ahí puedo estar segura"

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva

"I'm not religious

But I feel so moved

Makes me want to pray

Pray you'll always be here"

"¡San!" gritó Brittany en cuanto la vio parada en la puerta de su casa. Casa que compartía con Finn

"Hola Britt" dijo la latina.

"¿Dónde estuviste?¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué no había gente en tu casa cuando te llamaba? Me decían otro apellido y que los López no estaban más." dijo la rubia abrazando a Santana y tirándola hacia adentro de la casa.

"Muchas cosas, Britt" dijo Santana entrando en la casa y sentándose a hablar.

"Hola sres. Berry" dijo Santana muy tarde esa noche. Le había contado todo a Brittany y después cenó con ella y con Finn.

"Santana, que bueno que volviste. Ella esta por tener un ataque porque no le respondes los mensajes" dijo Leroy quien le había abierto la puerta.

"Lo siento, se me quedó sin batería y en esa casa tenían un montón de cargadores para celulares, pero ninguno para el mío" dijo la latina dirigiéndose a las escaleras con paso rápido. "Hola Rach" dijo entrando en la pieza y viéndola, completamente desnuda.

"¡Santana!" gritó la diva mirando a su alrededor buscando algo con que taparse

"Lo siento" dijo la latina sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Si, si, seguro. ¿Por qué no me contestaste?" preguntó Rachel quien encontró una bata cerca de la cama

"Porque me quedé sin batería." dijo Santana

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó después

"Bastante bien. Por lo menos me saqué eso de encima. Además, puedo ver que son felices" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama. "¿Crees que cuando volvamos a Nueva York puedo empezar a buscar trabajo?"

"Tendrías que empezar a darme esas noticias de otra forma. Como preparándome" dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado

"Lo siento. Pero quiero empezar un psicólogo, y no quiero que me sigas manteniendo y..."

"Si hubiera sabido que hablar con Brittany te iba a ayudar más rápido te hubiera traído hace tiempo. O la llevaba para allá antes" dijo Rachel

"Lo siento. Te molesté todo este tiempo" dijo Santana con un poco de enojo en la voz y dolor. Sabía que era una carga muy pesada para la diva, pero no se imaginó que tanto.

"No me molestaste. Solo quería que comenzaras a estar bien, no puedes vivir tu vida dependiendo de mi, y ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, San. Ellos están lejos, y tú estás libre. No de lo que te hicieron, porque eso es difícil. Pero estás libre para ser quien eres." dijo Rachel

"No, sé que mi presencia te complicó las cosas." dijo Santana

"Santana, hayas complicado o no mis cosas, eso no significa que me molestara tu presencia. Eres mi amiga y necesitabas mi ayuda. Y en todo caso, ahora que estás mejorando ¿crees que me vas a dejar afuera? No, todo lo contrario. Estuve en un mal momento tuyo, y voy a estar en los buenos también" dijo Rachel agarrando las manos de la latina entre las suyas. "No quiero que sientas que me molestaste, porque no es verdad. No hubiera estado ahí por cualquier persona. Y no me arrepiento de haber estado ahí. No creas que me arrepiento de haberte abrazado cada vez que tenías un ataque. Cada vez que me despertaste por una pesadilla, ¿piensas que quería que no lo hicieras?. No, lo único que quería era que te pudieras despertar para que terminaras de soñar con eso. Cada vez que llorabas, me hubiera gustado decirte que ya no tienes mas porque llorar, pero sé que no es cierto porque esos recuerdos te acosan. Me hubiera encantado saber la forma de ayudarte con tiempo. Pero si solo pude estar ahí para ayudarte de a poco, con eso fue suficiente. Y lo que dije de Brittany, que sé que es lo que te molestó, es porque lo único que quiero desde que te encontré ese día en la playa de San Juan es que estés bien, San. Que estés cada día un paso más cerca de estar definitivamente bien"

"I'm not religious

But I feel so moved

Makes me want to pray

Pray you'll always be here

I'm not religious

But I feel such love

Makes me want to pray"

Las noches de Hanukah, Santana intentaba rezar, a lo que sea, a lo que hubiera alrededor. En Navidad, ante los regalos de los Berry (todos los Berry) se largó a llorar porque por fin conocía una familia.

Volvieron a Nueva York y Santana comenzó a salir más y más seguido. Comenzó a buscar trabajo, terminando junto a Puckerman y Rachel en el bar, detrás de la barra para no tener que sufrir ningún tipo de acoso.

Rachel comenzaba a sonreír más y Santana comenzaba a hacer cada vez más y más chistes.

Las sesiones con la psicóloga de Santana eran casi diarias al principio, pero después de unos meses pasaron a ser dos por semana.

A pesar de que Rachel tenía cantidad enorme de invitaciones a cenar, de hombres y mujeres, siempre las rechazaba. Santana, sorprendía a la diva todos los días. Primero, esperándola afuera del teatro (la obra fue un éxito desde el principio) y después, la llevaba a distintos restaurantes a cenar o le cocinaba en la casa.

"¿Por qué nunca aceptas ninguna de las ofertas que tienes para citas?" preguntó Santana, cuando volvían del teatro. Habían pasado ya 10 meses desde que Santana comenzó a sus sesiones psicológicas y las cosas estaban muy bien.

"Estoy esperando que alguien en especial me invite" dijo Rachel

Dejó a Santana pensando quien podía ser esa persona especial.

"When I get lost in space

I can return to this place

'Cause you're the one"

A pesar de la gran mejoría que Santana había demostrado casi dos años después de ese día en San Juan, siempre terminaba durmiendo en la cama con Rachel. Todas las noches, se acostaban juntas. Y si Rachel salía con sus amigos, Santana se quedaba sentada mirando la puerta hasta que ella regresara para dormir.

Eso era algo, que ni su psicóloga podía entender. Bueno, si lo entendía, pero quería que su paciente se diera cuenta sola. No era cuestión de hacer todo el trabajo ella sola, ¿verdad?

"I'm not religious

But I feel so moved

I'm not religious

Makes me wanna pray

I'm not religious

But I feel so moved

I'm not religious

Makes me want to pray"

Para la siguiente Navidad, volvieron a Lima y Santana convenció a Rachel de ir a la Misa de Gallo en la antigua iglesia que ella había frecuentado.

Por alguna razón, no pudo dejar de mirar a la diva durante todo el servicio, y se dijo que eran ilusiones suyas el enojo que sentía cuando alguien se le acercaba a hablarle.

Después de celebrar junto a los Berry, ambas salieron rumbo a la casa de Puckerman, quien tuvo un año nostálgico y decidió celebrar una fiesta con todas las personas que solían asistir a las que él hacía en sus épocas del secundario.

Cuando Santana notó a Rachel bailando sensualmente con Sam, se dio cuenta de que realmente no habían sido ilusiones suyas todo lo que había sentido los últimos meses cada vez que la diva había hablado con alguien, recibido flores o la invitación a una cita. Y recordó, que ella estaba esperando a alguien especial.

¿Sería ella? se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la improvisada pista de baile y sacaba a Rachel de los brazos de Sam y estrellaba sus labios contra los de ella.

"¡Gracias a Dios!" gritó Puckerman cuando se separaron.

"No sos religioso, Noah" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"Ahora, continúen esto en mi pieza, en donde hay una cámara oculta. Vamos, vamos" dijo Puck empujándolas hacia la escalera.

"Nothing fails

No more fears

Nothing fails

You washed away my tears

Nothing fails

No more fears

Nothing fails"

Ya no había más miedos para Santana. Ya no había más lágrimas. La pequeña diva que dormía a su lado, hacía más de dos años, le había lavado las lágrimas.

"Te amo" le dijo sabiendo que estaba dormida. Porque sabía que inconscientemente, todavía era muy rápido decírselo cuando estuviera despierta.

* * *

><p>Si, Rachel Berry estaba enamorada de la persona más tonta del planeta. Pero solo era tonta para ella. Sabía, que después de todo lo que Santana había pasado, y que oficialmente como novias llevaban un año y un mes, que corría muchos riesgos ante lo que yacía profundamente dormido en la latina. Pero, como Santana le había mostrado una forma de ser que nunca creyó que poseía, desde que se sintió completamente libre de los abusos del pasado, Rachel se había enamorado cada vez más.<p>

Es por eso, que mientras esperaba en el techo de su edificio a la latina, quien desde que tenía un nuevo trabajo y mucho mejor pago, llegaba cerca de las 8 de la noche, recordaba cada momento de los últimos 3 años.

Quizás lo que estaba por hacer, iba a convertir todo eso en un recuerdo.

Observó un momento la mesa con las velas y agradeció al cielo que no hiciera tanto frío, aunque fuera enero.

Santana sonrió como idiota al ver la mesa. Y se sentó al lado de ella en vez de sentarse al frente, como Rachel había dispuesto.

"¿Bailamos?" preguntó la latina después de comer

"No hay música" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"Eso no nos detuvo antes" dijo Santana mientras se levantaba y esperaba que Rachel agarrara su mano.

"Bueno" dijo la diva y comenzaron a bailar, lentamente, al sonido de una música imaginaria.

"Fue lindo detalle el de las velas. Pero en Nueva York no hace falta, ni siquiera de noche" dijo Santana en medio de su baile.

"Yo creo que si." dijo Rachel justo cuando un sonido surcó el aire nocturno de la ciudad

"¿Qué eso?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia la calle. "Extraño, se cortó la luz" añadió al ver que solo las luces de la calle eran visibles.

"San..." dijo Rachel acercándose a su lado

"¿Si?" preguntó Santana

"¿Me responderías una pregunta?"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Santana quien recibió como respuesta una dirección dada por el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Rachel.

Al frente de Santana, en los edificios antes oscuros, se veía la pregunta. "¿Cásate conmigo?" estaba escrito con las ventanas con luces encendidas.

Para Santana era hermoso. Miró a Rachel quien esperaba con una cajita en la mano su respuesta.

"¿Lo harías?" preguntó Rachel tímidamente

"Si" dijo Santana quien no sabía en que momento comenzó a llorar. Rachel solo la abrazó y lloró junto a ella, aunque de felicidad.

Santana también lloraba de felicidad y se sentía tonta, porque al fin y al cabo, era una tonta enamorada de Rachel Berry.

**Fin**


	21. Ciudad Gótica

_Buenas! _

_¿Cómo están?_

_Acá les dejó otro one shot, de esos que se me ocurren a mi de la nada misma. _

_**ryofu:** muchas gracias por la review. Me alegro que te haya gustado ese capítulo. Saludos (puse tu nombre a la mitad xq por alguna razón entero fanfiction me lo borraba)  
><em>

_También agradezco las favorites y alerts._

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

_(Glee no me pertenece y todo eso)_

**Summary: **AU. Ciudad Gótica. A Santana le gusta la chica popular y millonaria relacionada con la familia Wayne. ¿Quién es Rachel Berry? Terrible el resumen, porque en realidad, es muy...bueno, lo deciden uds. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ciudad Gótica<strong>_  
><em>

_Viernes, a la mañana_

"Ese es el problema, Quinn, ¿quien puede llegar a ser un superheroe en esta época? Digamos, hay cámaras en los celulares, todo el tiempo. Después de Superman, y Spider Man, ¿Cómo se puede ocultar una identidad?" dijo Santana López apareciendo detrás de Quinn Fabray

"¿De qué estás hablando, Santana?" preguntó la rubia quien había sido asustada

"Vivimos en Ciudad Gótica, asistimos a esta estúpida escuela, y sobre todas las cosas, todos temen y adora a un tipo que se disfraza y se hace llamar "El Hombre Murciélago"" dijo la latina mirando a su alrededor

"Vuelvo a preguntar, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Me desperté con un tremendo sonido esta mañana y me asomé por la ventana. El batimóvil se movía por las calles de mi barrio. Por el techo, más precisamente"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con lo que me estabas contando?"

"Que no entiendo como alguien puede llegar a ser un superheroe en esta época"

"Sabes bien que no me gusta hablar de Batman"

"Lo siento. No es mi culpa que tu papito se metiera con la mafia y ahora esté preso"

"No es eso"

"Entonces no entiendo"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que me suelo encontrar con Robin?"

"¿Si...?"

"Estoy embarazada"

"¿De Robin?"

"Shhhh ¡Idiota! No grites"

"Lo siento" dijo Santana bajando mucho la voz

"Ahora no te escucho. ¿No puedes hablar normalmente?" dijo Quinn enojada

"No. Eres una idiota. Por quedar bien con el "Niño Maravilla" acusaste a papito y ahora tienes la cocina llena de humo" Quinn giró sus ojos y decidió marcharse. Apoyo era algo imposible por parte de Santana López, pero de vez en cuando no quería escucharla.

"Mejor me voy. Allá vienen tus dos amores imposibles." dijo señalando hacia una punta del pasillo

"Si por lo menos una me prestara atención" se quejó Santana

"Adiós, Santana"

"No te despidas como si fuera la última vez que nos vemos"

"Huiré con Robin"

"Guau, gran historia de amor" dijo la latina irónicamente

Santana se quedó sola en el pasillo, mirando como se acercaban Rachel Berry y Brittany Pierce, dos de las chicas más populares de la escuela. Nunca las había podido encontrar separadas, por mucho tiempo, pero a la vez, le encantaría terminar en una cama con las dos juntas.

Santana López no vivía en la peor parte de Ciudad Gótica, pero tampoco en la mejor. Pero esas dos chicas que venían caminando por el pasillo, cada una concentrada en algo que nadie nunca adivinaba que era, vivían fuera de la ciudad, junto a Bruce Wayne. Además, no es que todos sus compañeros hayan tomado mal cuando ella dijo que era lesbiana. Sino que, en Ciudad Gótica, si había algo que no abundaba eran las lesbianas u homosexuales.

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel pasando a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa. La latina se quedó completamente en shock mirando las pecaminosas polleras cortas que la pequeña morena usaba, además por el saludo. Era la primera vez que la saludaba en tres años de secundaria.

* * *

><p><em>Martes, a la noche<em>

Unas noches después, cuando estaba tirada en la cama, y pensando en que ahora siempre aparecía una tercera persona junto a Batman, alguien golpeó la puerta de su cuarto.

"Santana, ¿podrías ir hasta la tienda a comprar leche?" preguntó su madre

"¿Estás loca?¿A esta hora?" preguntó la latina

"Lo siento, pero tu hermano se va a despertar temprano y va a querer tomar leche con su café, y va a comenzar a hacer un escándalo cuando descubra que no hay"

"¿No puede ir él?"

"Ya está acostado"

"Esta bien" dijo la latina levantándose y poniéndose las zapatillas y recordando que desde que su padre se enfermó su hermano se hacía cargo de la familia. Y había conseguido un trabajo en donde le pagaban bien, pero lo esclavizaban mucho.

Mientras caminaba, una sombra pasaba de edificio en edificio, sin hacerse notar. Salió de la tienda y comenzó a sentir una inquietud en su cuerpo, cuando vio la calle completamente vacía.

Si, eran las 10 de la noche, pero esa calle en particular siempre tenía gente.

Era demasiado tarde cuando escuchó los disparos y los motores, ya estaba en el medio de la calle y el auto con los enmascarados criminales de la ciudad se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Cuando cerró los ojos para sentir el impacto, se sorprendió ante la sensación de no sentir dolor y en cambio, sentir que estaba flotando.

"Es porque estás flotando" dijo una voz, conocida y a la vez no.

Santana abrió los ojos y miró hacia un costado, donde alguien con un traje de cuero como el de Batman, e incluso con las orejas estaba flotando junto a ella.

De pronto, sintió como la depositaban en el techo de uno de los edificios.

"Es el de tu edificio. Tendrías que tratar de controlar ese pequeño y lindo acto que tienes de decir parte de lo que estás pensando" dijo la voz

"Yo te conozco" dijo Santana

"¿En serio? Creo que recordaría haber conocido una chica tan linda" dijo la chica enmascarada sonriendo. Era lo único del rostro que podía ver.

"¿Quién diablos eres?"

"Soy Batichica. Un gusto"

"Gracias. Por hacerme flotar para que no me pise ese auto"

"Oh, de nada. Batman me hubiera matado si no lo hacía. Además, que está de bastante mal humor por la desaparición de Robin" dijo la Batichica

"¿Te vas?" preguntó Santana notando que la superheroína se acercaba al borde de la pared

"Si, lo siento. Tengo poco tiempo" dijo antes de desaparecer. Santana corrió hacia el borde del edificio y pudo ver como la capa se extendía para hacerla volar hasta una moto estacionada mucho más adelante.

* * *

><p><em>Jueves, a la mañana<em>

"¿No era que ibas a huir con el idiota de Robin?" preguntó Santana al día siguiente al ver a Quinn Fabray en el colegio

"Lo bueno es que fue un falso positivo. Lo malo es que Robin, apenas se enteró, huyó lo más rápido posible de esta ciudad" dijo Quinn sacudiendo la cabeza "Puede enfrentarse a terribles criminales, pero no a una varita que dice que va a ser papá"

"Ahí vienen" dijo Santana señalando de nuevo a las dos chicas a las cuales veía pasar todos los días por el pasillo.

"¿Otra vez? En serio, pareces loca mirándolas pasar" dijo Quinn mirando de reojo a su amiga

"Rachel me está saludando desde el lunes" dijo la latina con un poco de orgullo

"No te creo"

"Vas a ver"

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo sin falta Rachel Berry, con la misma sonrisa del primer día

"Te lo dije" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo hiciste?" preguntó Quinn también siguiendo con la mirada la pecaminosa pollera de Rachel Berry

"No sé" dijo Santana notando que la voz le hacía acordar a algo

"Es la segunda semana de clases y ya lograste que Rachel Berry te salude" dijo Quinn volviendo a concentrar su atención en su amiga.

"Tardé 3 años para que lo haga"

"¿Fuiste a hablar con Sue?"

"¿Para qué querría yo ir a hablar con Sue?"

"Te dijo que lo hicieras, algo de un error en tus clases"

"Oh, diablos. Tienes razón" dijo apurándose en dirección a la oficina de la directora de la escuela. Cuando pasó al lado de Rachel, ésta le sonrió y le dijo "Hasta luego, Santana" En tres años, y dos desde que Santana tenía un ligero (gran) enamoramiento con la más pequeña (en altura, porque lo otro no sabía) de la casa de los Wayne, ésta misma chica le había dicho 6 palabras. Aunque dos fueran iguales. ¿Qué podía empezar a salir mal?

* * *

><p><em>Jueves, a la tarde<em>

"¿Por qué no estuviste en las clases que compartíamos?" preguntó Quinn encontrándose con Santana para ir al comedor

"El error en mis clases es que no tengo ninguna que comparto contigo" dijo la latina

"A ver" y le sacó la hoja de las mano

"Te lo digo. ¿Sabes con quién tengo clases? Con Berry y Pierce" dijo Santana con voz soñadora

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn, no conocía a muchas personas que compartieran clases con Berry y Pierce y estuvieran dispuesto a contarlo.

"Si, Pierce es muy graciosa. Berry sabe todo, pero es bastante callada. Hoy tengo que quedarme después de clases, porque me van a asignar un tutor" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"¿Para qué?"

"Porque dicen que tengo la capacidad para entender esas clases pero me distraigo" lo cual Santana sabía que era cierto, porque pasaba gran parte de su tiempo mirando a Berry.

"¿Te distraes?"

"Ey, yo no lo dije, lo dijo el consejero escolar"

"¿La srta. Pillsbury?"

"¿Es una mujer? En esta ciudad todo es tan loco"

"Santana, se llama Emma"

"Si, pero se parece tanto a Bambi, que pensé que era un ciervo macho"

* * *

><p><em>Jueves a la tarde<em>

"Espera aquí en mi oficina Santana. Vas a tener tu primer reunión con el tutor, para intercambiar datos y así ponerse de acuerdos en días y eso. No quiero verlas dentro de la escuela estudiando, me da escalofríos. Alergias" dijo Sue desde la puerta de su oficina

"¿No se supone que si ve a dos estudiantes estudiar dentro de escuela debería darle satisfacción?Es la directora" preguntó Santana

"Si no fuera porque me pagan bien, ni siquiera estaría en este puesto. Estaría luchando al lado de Batman"

"¿Al lado de Batman?"

"Si, es mi amante"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana con un tono que hacía notar que creía que su directora estaba loca.

"Espera aquí"

"De acuerdo"

_Cinco minutos después_

"Buenas tardes, Santana" dijo una voz desde la puerta.

La latina estaba revisando los cajones de Sue Sylvester, queriendo conseguir el número de teléfono de la persona que ahora tenía en frente.

"¡Rachel! Me asustaste" dijo dejando el cajón y haciendo un paso hacia atrás

"Oh, no pensé que mi presencia te asustara" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"Lo siento, estoy esperando a mi nuevo tutor o tutora por lo que Sue me dio a entender y no esperaba verte acá" dijo Santana volviendo a su lugar del otro lado del escritorio de Sue

"Además de que estabas revisando el cajón con los expedientes secretos de Sue"

"Me descubriste"

"Por eso te asustaste cuando saludé"

"Sue no está ahora"

"Lo sé, venía a hablar contigo. Soy tu nueva tutora"

"¿En serio?¿Tan mala alumna eres que te ponen en ese trabajo?"

"En realidad creo que es lo contrario de ser mala alumna, pero como quieras"

"¿Puedes darme clases particulares en la mansión Wayne?"

"Pensé que ibas a ser una de las pocas personas que no preguntaría eso"

"Oh...no, tengo que decirte que te equivocaste"

"Ya veo"

"¿Cómo se hace esto?"

"Solo tendríamos que pasarnos los números de teléfono para arreglar reuniones. Y algún día, en el futuro, podré dejarte ir a la mansión"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, aquí está mi número"

"¿En serio me vas a dejar ir a la mansión?"

"Si, pero no me lo sigas preguntando, después de que te descubrí espiando en los cajones de la directora del colegio me da un poco de miedo"

"No se lo digas"

"No se lo voy a decir. Hazme un llamado cuando quieras así después me queda tu número grabado"

"¿Puedo enviarte un mensaje?"

"Lo que quieras, Santana. Hasta luego"

"Hasta luego"

* * *

><p><em>Viernes a la mañana<em>

"Te digo, tengo su número" dijo Santana mientras esperaba de nuevo ver pasar a Rachel por el pasillo

"Entoces damelo" dijo Quinn

"No creo, Quinn" dijo Santana agarrando con fuerza su celular

"Dicen que Batman sale de un lugar cercano a la mansión Wayne. Por ahí ellos vieron algo" dijo la rubia.

"¿De dónde sacas esas historias?" preguntó Santana quien creía poco posible en que eso fuera cierto

"Extraño a Robin." dijo Quinn mirando el piso

"¿Cómo puedes extrañarlos cuando ahora hay una mujer acompañando a Batman?" preguntó Santana que no tenía muchos ataques lésbicos

"Batichica. ¿De donde salió?" preguntó Quinn

"No tengo ni idea"

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel pasando al lado de ellas

"Hola Rachel" dijo Quinn

"Quinn, solo yo tengo que saludarla" dijo Santana mirando a la rubia

"¿Quién te dio el derecho?" preguntó la rubia

"Yo lo digo" dijo Santana antes de querer pegarle a su rubia amiga

* * *

><p><em>Viernes a la noche<em>

"¿San?" preguntó la madre de la latina mirando por la ventana hacia la calle cuando escuchó los pasos de su hija a su espalda

"¿Si mamá?" preguntó Santana satisfecha

"¿Por qué hay un hombre bien vestido, un Rolls Royce en la vereda y está llamando a nuestro timbre?" preguntó sin quitar la vista de la ventana. Santana se acercó hacia su madre y observó.

"¿En serio? Ese es el mayordomo de los Wayne" dijo la menor de las latinas

"¿Y qué hace en esta casa?" preguntó su madre

"No sé."

"¿No me dijiste que la chica Berry es tu tutora?"

"Si, pero..."

"¿Revisaste tu celular o lo ignoraste cuando sonó por estar masturbándote con esas revistas de moda?" preguntó la madre de Santana quien sabía que no sería la primera vez

"Te odio" dijo Santana dirigiéndose a su cuarto completamente colorada y en realidad, se había estado masturbando con una foto de Rachel que logró sacar con su celular esa mañana en clase. Más precisamente de las piernas de Rachel Berry.

"No es cierto. Voy a hacer pasar a ese hombre" gritó la madre de Santana detrás de ella.

_Minutos después_

"Buenas noches, sr. Mayordomo de los Wayne" dijo abriendo la puerta ante el hombre en traje negro que tenía al frente

"¿Sra. López, me imagino?" preguntó el hombre

"Si" dijo la madre de Santana poniéndose nerviosa

"Puede decirme Alfred" dijo estirando la mano para que la latina la estreche

"Oh, lo siento. Buenas noches, Alfred" dijo ella respondiendo el saludo

"Buenas noches"

"Pase, por favor"

"Muchas gracias, no es necesario. Estoy esperando a Santana."

"¿A la noche le va a dar clases la tutora a mi hija?"

"La señorita tiene los días de semana un poco complicados. Y como el señorito Bruce les dió el fin de semana libre, ya que generalmente lo ayudan con asuntos de la compañía, a la señorita se le ocurrió invitar a Santana a pasar el fin de semana en la mansión, de paso, aprovechaban todo el día para estudiar" explicó Alfred

"Creo que va a distraerse por las cosas que hay en la mansión" dijo la madre de Santana quien en realidad sabía que se iba a distrar por la tutora que tenía. Su hija no era muy disimulada y solía hablar constantemente de Rachel Berry

"A decir verdad, lo más impresionante es el tamaño de la casa. El ala de las señoritas es bastante sencilla." explicó Alfred

"¿Ala?" preguntó la madre de Santana sorprendida

"Si...no importa. ¿Tiene su hija permiso para quedarse hasta el domingo a la tarde en la casa de los Wayne?" preguntó Alfred

"Por supuesto"

"Muchas gracias, sra. López"

"Prefiero que vaya a la casa de los Wayne a que esté en esas fiestas que tiran sus compañeritos y que después terminan siendo perseguidos por la policía porque hay drogas involucradas y uno de esos idiotas siempre vio al guasón" dijo la madre de Santana. Se sentía bien hablar con este hombre

"La señorita tiene otros tipos de diversión, por lo menos. Gracias a Dios las drogas no son un problema en la mansión Wayne" contó Alfred

"¿Cómo hizo para criar chicos tan buenos?" preguntó la madre de Santana

"¿Conoce a las señoritas?" preguntó Alfred

"No las conozco personalmente pero si sus nombres. Y sé que nunca salieron en los problemas de la escuela o con la policía, a relucir" la madre de Santana solía pasar muchas horas revisando todos los diarios locales para ver con quien podía llegar a tener problemas la menor de sus hijos

"Muchas gracias, pero no es a mi a quien debe preguntarle" dijo Alfred como poniéndose colorado

"Mamá, deja de acosar al señor" dijo Santana apareciendo de pronto

"Santana, te vas a la mansión Wayne" dijo su madre

"Si, ya leí el mensaje que me envió Rachel." explicó la hija moviendo su celular

"Hasta luego, sra. López. Le llevo el bolso, señorita" dijo Alfred estrechando nuevamente la mano de la madre de Santana y agarrando el bolso.

"Hasta luego, Alfred. Comportate Santana" dijo mirando seriamente a su hija

"Lo sé, mamá" dijo Santana

"No, en serio. Aunque pobre hombre..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Si llama a todas señorita, se le va a hacer un lío con uds. tres dando vueltas en la casa"

* * *

><p><em>Media hora después<em>

"La señorita me pidió que le haga un tour por la mansión hasta que ella regresara. Dijo que de paso así sacaba su mente de esos lugares" dijo Alfred cuando entraban por enormes puertas de madera

"¿Y se puede saber donde está la señorita?" preguntó Santana que no quería quedarse en semejante mansión sola. Sabía que era muy antigua y que podía llegar a perderse

"Después de que le envió el mensaje, llamaron de Wayne Enterprises y como ella es la única que se quedó en Ciudad Gótica, tuvo que salir urgentemente" explicó Alfred

"Guau" dijo Santana aunque el mayordomo no sabía si era por la casa y lo que estaba viendo o por lo que su señorita hacía.

"La señorita me pidió que le pregunte si quería dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes o duerme con ella en la habitación" dijo Alfred cuando ya terminaban el tour.

Inmediatamente, Santana emitió un gemido (que por suerte el mayordomo no escuchó) y trató de cruzar sus piernas mientras caminaba para calmar el calor y la humedad que se le había formado en la entrepierna en el mismo momento en que Alfred había dicho "duerme con ella en la habitación". Sacudió esas imágenes de su cabeza, porque inmediatamente fueron a las piernas de Rachel, y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Qué es más cómodo para ud. Alfred?" preguntó, no le hacía mal tratar de quedar en el lado bueno del mayordomo

"Es lo mismo." dijo Alfred

"Espero que llegue Rachel y le pregunto" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo. Dejo mientras tanto su bolso en la habitación de la señorita." dijo el mayordomo abriendo una puerta "esta es el ala donde la señorita pasa gran parte de su tiempo. Y donde van pasar gran parte del fin de semana. Igualmente están solas" señalando el lugar. "¿Tiene hambre, sed?"

"No, igual espero que ella llegue, gracias" dijo Santana mirando como Alfred hacía un gesto y se marchaba.

El ala de Rachel no era tan grande como las demás, pero tenía algo que no había notado en el resto de la casa. Un poco de calor.

Santana lo relacionó con la enorme chimenea que tenía en el lugar donde Alfred la había dejado. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y notó que la decoración era más bien moderna, y había fotos de Rachel con dos hombres sobre la chimenea hasta cierta edad de la morena. Subió las escaleras, que era el lugar por donde había desaparecido el mayordomo y pudo ver dos puertas. Una estaba entreabierta, pero la falta de fotos y la oscuridad, le dijeron que ese era el "cuarto de huéspedes" fue hacia la otra puerta, y notó que era un cuarto de baño. Siguió por el pasillo, hasta encontrar una tercera puerta, que era un enorme estudio con una enorme biblioteca. Y la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, daba a una habitación pintada de un color durazno cálido y todos los muebles haciendo juego.

Miró a su alrededor, y como no vio al mayordomo, observó el enorme vestidor que tenía su compañera de escuela. Después se sentó en la cama y le prestó atención a las fotos que había en una de las paredes. Fotos en donde estaba Rachel con Brittany y un chico asiático o Rachel sola...en traje de baño...muy pequeño...con todos los músculos marcándose en su cuerpo, con...

Santana se llevó la mano dentro de sus jeans, y notó lo que una pequeña foto de la morena le hacía a su cuerpo (de más está decir que lo primero que le iba a pedir a Rachel era permiso para bañarse). Comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de sus labios, evitando tocar su clítoris, quería que la sensación durara lo más posible mientras se acomodaba en la cama mirando la foto de Rachel Berry, en bikini. Cuando se encontró cómodamente acostada, continuó en dirección a su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo y hacerle presión mientras pensaba en lo que sería tener a Rachel debajo de ella.

Perdió la idea del tiempo y explotó con el nombre de la morena en sus labios. Casi en un grito. Se quedó en la cama recuperando la respiración y después se levantó para lavarse las manos.

"Buenas noches, Santana" dijo Rachel desde la puerta de su habitación cuando ella salió del baño

"Oh, hola" dijo la latina mirando a su alrededor para ver si había algo que delatara sus actividades

"Disculpa mi demora" dijo Rachel entrando y dejando un bolso al lado de la cómoda. Santana la miró pensando que por haber ido a la empresa, estaría con traje de negocios, pero no, estaba con un pantalóno de gimnasia y una remera que le quedaba un poco suelta. "No suelo ir con traje de negocios cuando solo voy a ver un par de currículums" dijo Rachel

"¿Lo dije en voz alta?" preguntó Santana

"Si, es lindo" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "Como me demoré más de lo planeado, ¿quisieras hacer algo, cualquier cosa hoy a la noche y después empezamos mañana con el estudio?"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó "Pensé que eras todo trabajo"

"Estoy bastante segura. No soy todo trabajo. Y la verdad, me alegra estar con alguien que no es Bruce o Brittany. Siempre hacemos lo mismo" dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación. Santana corrió detrás de ella, para ser pequeña daba grandes pasos.

"Eso es lo que Sue me dijo" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana mirando como el trasero de Rachel se marcaba en esos pantalones de gimnasia y se movían sensualmente delanate de ella.

"Que te pierdes tanto en tus pensamientos que siempre dices algo de lo que estás pensando" dijo Rachel bajando las escaleras

"¿Qué fue lo último que dije?" preguntó Santana conteniendo la respiración

"Que para ser pequeña daba grandes pasos" dijo Rachel quien en realidad había escuchado parte de lo que la latina pensaba sobre su trasero pero notó que se puso nerviosa. "¿Nunca te dijeron que es un lindo acto pero que tendrías que controlarlo?"

"No, pero ahora entiendo porque la gente siempre se ríe y por que no consigo novia" dijo Santana caminando al lado de Rachel, quien internamente se estaba retando por haber dicho casi con las mismas palabras lo que Batichica le había dicho a Santana unos días atrás.

"Cierto que eres una de las pocas lesbianas dentro de McKinley" dijo Rachel como un comentario al pasar

"Creo que soy la única" dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en el sofá

"Estoy muerta de hambre" dijo la latina

"¿Qué quieres comer?"

"Lo que sea que en esta mansión te sirvan"

"Generalmente me sirven lo que yo quiero comer"

"¿Pizza?"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel que levantó el teléfono y le dijo algo a Alfred

Cuando cortó notó que Santana se había sentado a su lado, muy cerca, en el sofá.

"¿Hay otras lesbianas en McKinley?" preguntó la latina reaccionando tarde a la conversación anterior

"No puedo dar nombres, pero si"

"¿Quién?"

"Santana, estás sentada al lado de una"

"¿En serio?" dijo la latina con una mezcla de emociones en su cara, porque le encantaría que fuera verdad, y porque, siendo sincera, quería tocar el cuerpo de la pequeña morena hacía mucho tiempo. Ante el asentimiento, Santana sonrío. "Bueno, eres la segunda persona que cree que mi problema de hablar mientras estoy pensado es lindo"

"¿La segunda?"

"Si, la primera fue Batichica, la otra noche"

"¿Batichica?"

"Si. Resulta que..."

"Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero tengo una duda desde que estaba en la oficina. ¿Tienes un hermano que se llama Salvador?" preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema. Si Santana retenía las conversaciones al pie de la letra, se iba a dar cuenta de quien era Rachel.

"Si, mi hermano más grande. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Es psicólogo?"

"En realidad nunca ejerció. Cuando se recibió dejó su currílum en Arkham, que es el mejor lugar ya que los Wayne son los dueños, y pagan muy bien. Esa gente creo que se sienta en el inodoro y al levantarse se encuentra con dinero en vez de..." decía Santana hasta notar a la otra morena con una ceja levantada. "Lo siento"

"Esta bien. No es la primera vez que escuchó algo parecido. ¿Por qué nunca ejerció?"

"Al poco tiempo mi papá se lastimó en los muelles y había que trabajar, entonces el comenzó a ocupar su puesto. Sobre todo, porque tenemos que juntar dinero para operar al viejo, ya que la obra social no lo quiere cubrir"

"¿Fue un accidente en los muelles?¿Trabajando?"

"Si. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Señorita. Señorita López. La comida está servida" dijo Alfred asustando a la latina quien dio un salto en su lugar y cayó casi encima de Rachel, con una mano en la entrepierna.

"Santana" dijo Rachel señalando la mano con la mirada

"Oh, lo siento" dijo la latina retirándola, no sin antes, acariciar un poco el muslo mientras lo hacía

"¿La señorita me necesita para algo más?" preguntó el mayordomo cuando ya las dos lo estaban siguiendo a una mesa que había a un costado de la habitación.

"Si, Alfred. ¿Podrías comunicar mi decisión a Bruce? El elegido está sobre el escritorio de él." dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo, señorita. Si se les ofrece algo más, me avisan" dijo el mayordomo dejando la habitación.

"Siempre aparece así, tan..."

"¿Sorpresivamente? Si."

"Pero no te asustaste"

"Vivo en esta casa hace demasiado tiempo como para saber que Alfred va a aparecer de pronto"

"Así qué...eres lesbiana" dijo Santana ya cuando estaban comiendo

"Si"

"¿Por qué no se sabe en la escuela? Jacob te persigue por todos lados"

"Porque no hablo con nadie dentro de la escuela. Salvo con profesores y con Brittany"

"¿Por qué"?

"Parece ser que formar parte del clan Wayne es intimidante para el resto de los estudiantes" dijo Rachel

"¿No te sientes sola? Porque yo si me siento sola. Todo el tiempo. Y eso que tengo amigas. Pero es como que quiero tener algo más. ¿Sabes? Alguien en quien confiar y salir a caminar, a quien poder contarle todo"

"¿Por qué nunca me hablaste?"

"Yo hice preguntas antes"

"Si, me siento sola. Tanto fuera como dentro de esta casa. Es enorme, adoro a Bruce y el me adora. Brittany es como una hermana para mi. Pero si, me siento sola"

"Nunca te hablé porque eres la chica más popular de la escuela y nadie recuerda nada sobre aquella persona que se te haya acercado a hablar"

"Porque nunca se me acercó nadie a hablar"

"Hay que ser muy idiota para no hacerlo"

"Santana, nunca lo hiciste"

"Bueno...soy una idiota"

"Eso es cierto"

"¡Ey!"

"Terminemos de comer. A Alfred no le gusta que hagamos enfriar la comida"

"¿La hizo él a la pizza?"

"Seguramente no, pero es bastante especial"

"¿Qué es eso con el señorita Rachel y el señorito Bruce?"

"Así nos llama desde niños. No le podemos sacar la costumbre"

"Al final no me dijiste porque me hacías preguntas sobre mi hermano"

"Ah, cierto. Hoy cuando tuve que ir de urgencia a la empresa, fue porque nos avisaron que uno de los psicólogos de Arkham había renunciado, y Bruce me llamó para pedirme que encuentre uno lo más rápido posible. Y eso hice. Revisé los currículums que quedaron y elegí uno"

"¿Es mi hermano?" preguntó Santana ilusionada

"Si. Era el mejor candidato."

La latina se levantó y abrazó a Rachel en agradecimiento

Después de comer, se fueron a ver una película en el cuarto de la más pequeña de las morenas y se quedaron dormidas en la cama.

* * *

><p><em>Sábado al mediodía<em>

"No entiendo porque tengo que aprender todo esto. O porque me cambiaron de clases"

"Santana, no es tan difícil. Lo sabes, pero deberías dejar de pensar en otras cosas"

"¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando en otras cosas?"

"Santana, aunque no dijiste en que estabas pensando, tuve que pegarte 3 veces para que dejes de babear"

"Estaba soñando despierta. Cuando duermo, babeo."

"Esta bien, pero te faltan dos ejercicios, nada más. Después si quieres almorzamos"

"¿Es cierto que en esta casa hay pileta climatizada?"

"Si"

"¿Podemos ir después?"

"Si terminas los ejercicios"

"Genial"

"Aunque sospecho que es más que nada para verme en traje de baño"

"¿Puedes culparme?"

"Eres muy bonita tratando de ser sexy"

"Gracias"

* * *

><p><em>Sábado a la noche<em>

"No sé si mi cuerpo está cansado o es mi mente"

"Solo estudiaste medio día"

"Entonces es mi cuerpo"

"Si me perseguías por toda la pileta tratando de sacarme la parte de arriba del bikini, entonces si. ¿O lo soñé?"

"Ey, fueron dos días llenos de emociones. Sobre todo saber que eres lesbiana y que tengo una oportunidad contigo"

"¿Quién lo dijo?"

"¿Te acercas a la otra lesbiana conocida de McKinley solo porque te lo ordenaron?¿Le das a mi hermano un puesto de trabajo solo porque su currículum era bueno?"

"Lo primero es verdad. Me ordenaron ser tu tutora. Y lo segundo también"

"¿Y qué me dices de que no me hablaste en 3 años y de pronto me saludas, por mi nombre?"

"Si yo no buscaba la forma de acercarme, nunca lo hubieras hecho. Eres una cobarde"

"¿Cobarde yo?"

"Si" dijo Rachel antes de salir corriendo y encerrarse en el baño de su habitación

"¡Por lo menos no salgo corriendo!" gritó Santana "Necesitas acostarte rápido con esta chica, antes de que sigas arruinando más ropa interior" se dijo después en voz baja

* * *

><p><em>Sábado a la madrugada<em>

"Hola Bruce" dijo Rachel en el living de su ala

"Hola Rachel" dijo el hombre, ya en la cuarentena de su vida

"¿Hay novedades?" preguntó la pequeña morena mirando a su primo

"Tenemos que actuar rápido" dijo el hombre

"¿Crees que estoy lista?" preguntó Rachel

"Te estás entrenando para esto desde que descubriste que soy Batman. Desde que Robin se fue, eres la única en quien puedo apoyarme" dijo el hombre

"Si, pero..."

"En las últimas misiones demostraste que se puede confiar en tí. Incluso, salvaste a la latina que sé que ahora está durmiendo en la cama de tu habitación y no intentaste nada. Con Robin eso no era posible." dijo Bruce poniendo una mano en el hombro de su prima.

De pronto, una puerta se abrió por la pared y Alfred les dijo algo en voz baja.

Los dos giraron y miraron a la escalera, donde podían ver a Santana quien había escuchado toda la conversación.

"Es momento que aprendas a hacer control de daños" dijo Bruce antes de desaparecer por la puerta que había utilizado Alfred para entrar.

Rachel se quedó mirando a la latina y comenzó a subir despacio la escalera hasta quedar al frente de ella.

"Eras tú" dijo Santana "Era él. Todo el tiempo"

"Santana"

"¿Cómo?"

"Es una historia de venganza. Pero...va a llevar un tiempo."

"Cuentamela"

"¿Quieres sentarte?"

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina bajando las escaleras y sentándose en el sofá.

Y Rachel contó la historia de los padres de Bruce, la historia del símbolo del murciélago, la venganza que llevó a cabo contra los asesinos de sus padres y como se convirtió en un vigilante al notar la gran cantidad de criminales en Ciudad Gótica.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Santana cuando terminó con esa parte

"¿Yo? Bueno...mis padres fueron asesinados por unos mafiosos, al sur de Europa. Bruce era mi familiar más cercano y viajó a buscarme. Investigó, como solo alguien como él puede hacerlo y descubrió que habían sido enviados desde Gótica. Investigó más, y volvimos para poder enterrarlos. Se hizo cargo de mi, aunque no había nada que lo obligara. Yo tenía 8 años. A los pocos meses, corriendo por el parque me caí en un pozo, es gracioso porque es casi como su historia. Me atacaron los murciélagos, pero me quedé quieta hasta que pasaran todos sobre mi. Caminé en la oscuridad de ese lugar, hasta que encontré la baticueva. Bruce estaba ahí, esperándome. Y me explicó. Me explicó sobre la muerte de mis padres y comenzó a entrenarme. Hace 6 años llegó Noah. Quedó huérfano por culpa de El Pingüino. Descubrió el secreto y se convirtió en Robin. Pero, seguí con mis entrenamientos, porque sabía que algún día Bruce me iba a necesitar"

"¿Puedo irme a dormir?"

"Santana. ¿Sabes que no puedes decir nada?"

"Sé lo que puede llegar a pasarme si lo hago" dijo la latina subiendo las escaleras y encerrándose en la habitación que era de la dueña de la casa, pero no le importaba

* * *

><p><em>Domingo, media mañana<em>

"Hiciste lo que pudiste. Queda en ella ahora el resto de las cosas. Aunque sabes que si no salen como nos gustaría que salieran, vas a tener que empezar a olvidarte" dijo Bruce mientras leía el diario en el comedor principal de la mansión.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel mirando a su primo

"Quiero entrar" dijo una voz desde la puerta

"¿Qué?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo Bruce y Rachel mirando a la latina, quien era quien había hablado desde la puerta

"Esta mansión es enorme. Hace media hora que los estoy buscando" dijo Santana sentándose en la enorme mesa, en el medio. "Dije que quiero entrar"

"¿Y quién serías? ¿Latingirl?" preguntó Bruce ríendose de su propio chiste

"Seamos sinceros, Wayne. Estoy segura de que ella va a necesitar a alguien como Alfred" dijo Santana señalando a Rachel y mirando a Bruce

"Si, pero no creo que Alfred quiera hacer las cosas que tú quieres hacerle a mi primita" dijo Bruce dejando el diario sobre la mesa. "Rachel, dejanos solos" añadió mirando a la mencionada quien asintió y se levantó.

"¿Razón para entrar?" preguntó Bruce cuando se quedaron solos

"Quiero estar con ella" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo sabes que ella quiere lo mismo?"

"Lo sospecho"

"¿Verdadera razón para entrar?"

"Quiero vengarme"

"¿De quién?"

"De los que lastimaron a mi padre"

"Carlos López"

"Exacto"

"Carlos estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado"

"Eso no signifcaba que tuviera que salir lastimado"

"Salió lastimado porque vio cosas que no tendría que haber visto"

"¿No era más seguro matarlo?"

"No lo mataron porque no pudieron"

"Porque te metiste en el medio"

"Por supuesto. Muchos dicen que soy un criminal, muchos que soy un vigilante. Pero, tengo fé en la gente y respeto a los inocentes. Carlos era inocente, no podía dejar que lo maten porque vio lo que otras personas no querían ver."

"¿Mi hermano?"

"Tu hermano ahora va a estar a salvo trabajando en Arkham"

"¿Mi padre?"

"Tu padre en estos momentos está recibiendo la noticia de que va a ser operado."

"¿Por qué?¿Pensaste que con eso iba a cerrar mi boca?"

"Oh, no. Carlos merecía esa operación. Muchas veces me pregunté porque no lo había vuelto a ver trabajando en los muelles. Suelo pasear por ahí muy seguido. Rachel me contó hace un rato el porque. Así que hice unos llamados y listo"

"Gracias. Igual quiero entrar"

"Necesitamos sangre joven"

"¿Brittany?"

"Oh, que no se entere. Esa chica no puede mantener un secreto ni porque le pongan un pato en frente y amenaces con matarlo"

"¿Entonces?"

"Alfred, haz pasar a Rachel"

"Alfred no está en la habitación"

"Hay cámaras en todas las habitaciones de esta casa"

"¿Incluso...?"

"Incluso en el cuarto de Rachel"

"Oh..."

"Si, oh."

"¿Me llamaban?" preguntó Rachel que ya había entrado

"Santana va a ser tu compañera" dijo Bruce levantándose

"¿Mi compañera?"

"Si, ella va a vigilarte las noches en que salgamos, así Alfred hace todo lo otro que sea que Alfred hace" dijo Bruce mirando al mayordomo que estaba detrás de la pequeña morena

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana

"Bienvenida a empresas Wayne, Santana" dijo Bruce saliendo del cuarto "Antes de irte tendremos listo el contrato de confidencialidad"

"¿Puedo ver la baticueva?" preguntó la latina antes de que Alfred también las dejara solas

"Hoy no, señorita" dijo Alfred saliendo detrás de Bruce

Santana miró a Rachel y salió corriendo detrás del mayordomo y de su jefe.

"Ey Bruce" dijo para que se detuviera

"¿Si?" preguntó el hombre mirando a la adolescente

"La primer razón tiene más peso que la segunda" dijo Santana

"Deja de ser cobarde" dijo Alfred en voz baja para que solo ella lo escuche y los dos hombres siguieron su camino.

"¿Así que ahora tengo que enseñarte más cosas?" preguntó Rachel que había seguido a la latina.

"Tendrías que enseñarme muchas más cosas. Pero por ahora, concentrémonos en lo académico" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel y yendo hacia su ala.

"¿Santana?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mis habitaciones quedan para el otro lado" dijo Rachel riendo

"¿No podrían haber construido una casa más chica?" dijo Santana dando media vuelta.

* * *

><p><em>Lunes a la mañana<em>

"Oficilamente, Fabray, estoy enamorada" dijo Santana encontrándose con su rubia amiga en su casillero para ver pasar a Berry y Pierce, como todos los días.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la rubia levantando la mirada

"Estoy enamorada de Berry" dijo la latina con una gran sonrisa

"¿Qué te hace pensar que ella puede llegar a sentir algo por vos? Digamos, solo te saluda y es tu tutora"

"¿A qué no sabes quien pasó todo el fin de semana en la mansión Wayne?" preguntó Santana enderezándose

"¿En serio?¿Por fin te sacaste las ganas y te acostaste con una de ellas?"

"Solo estoy concentrada en Berry y no, no me acosté, pero pasé todo el fin de semana con ella."

"Oh, ahí vienen" dijo Quinn señalando el pasillo

"Buenos días, Rachel" dijo Santana cuando ya estaban a su lado

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo la pequeña morena sonriendo ampliamente

"La sonrisa es más grande" dijo Quinn

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Santana mirando el vaivén de las caderas de Berry

"Estás babeando" dijo Quinn dándole un pañuelo

"Algún día tengo que quitarme estas ganas"

* * *

><p><em>Viernes a la tarde<em>

"¡Santana! La chica cuyo nombre gritas cuando te masturbas está acá" gritó la madre de la latina, haciendo que no solo Santana la escuché sino también Rachel

"¡Mamá!" se quejó Santana abriendo la puerta de su cuarto

"Es bonita" dijo la madre volviendo al living en donde Rachel esperaba. "¿Quieres algo para tomar?" le preguntó

"No, gracias. Quería pedirle permiso para que su hija pase otro fin de semana en mi casa" dijo Rachel

"Si quieres llevártela para siempre, esta todo bien. La verdad, prefiero que se mantenga ocupada mirándote, que metiendo sus manos en su ropa interior cada vez que te nombra" dijo la madre de Santana

"¿En serio mamá?¿Quieres avergonzarme más?" dijo Santana apareciendo, completamente colorada, en el living

"¿Cómo está su marido, señora?" preguntó Rachel riendo por la cara de la latina

"Muy bien. Salvador está ahora con él. Por suerte la operación salió muy bien" dijo la mujer "¿Por qué no preparas un bolso o algo para ir a la casa de esta chica?" preguntó a su hija

"Ya lo tenía listo, porque aunque no lo creas, no me estaba masturbando" dijo Santana agarrando a Rachel y sacándola de su casa

"Hasta luego, sra. López. Envíele mis saludos a su marido" dijo Rachel antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

"Lo siento por eso" dijo Santana todavía colorada

"Esta bien. No es algo que yo no haga" dijo Rachel

"Si, pero no creo que..."

"¿Cuando grite un nombre si esa persona aparece alguien no va a decírselo?¿Recuerdas que mi casa está llena de cámaras?" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta del acompañante de su Audi R8

"Cierto" dijo Santana cuando ya las dos estaban dentro del auto

"¿No te lleva y te trae Alfred?" preguntó Santana después

"No, generalmente Alfred se dedica solo a manejar a Bruce" dijo Rachel

"¿Brittany va a estar?"

"Brittany los fines de semana se va con su novio a algún lado. No sé que lugar le tocó ahora"

* * *

><p><em>Viernes a la medianoche<em>

"Está claro que la señorita es bastante buena en esto" dijo Alfred mirando las cámaras.

Tanto Batman como Batichica se habían ido a una misión y Santana tuvo por fin la oportunidad de conocer la baticueva, junto al mayordomo. Sus órdenes eran cuidar la mayor cantidad de cámaras posibles y anunciar por el micrófono si se avecinaba algún peligro. Con Alfred a su lado, aprendía a diferenciar lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó mientras seguía los pasos de Rachel en un galpón en el muelle

"Por supuesto" dijo Alfred

"Alfred" dijo Santana minutos después

"¿Si?" preguntó el mayordomo

"¿No te parece que ahí hay algo que titila?" preguntó Santana señalando la imagen en donde estaba Rachel

"¡Sáquela de ahí, señorita!" ordenó Alfred

"Rachel, Rachel, sal de ahí ahora. Ahora, Rachel" dijo Santana y vio que su tutora miraba hacia alrededor y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, a la cual no llegó porque una explosión alcanzó a verse en la pantalla antes de que se cortara la transmisión de las cámaras que estaban en ese galpón.

"_¿Batichica?¿Batichica?¿Batichica?¿Me escuchas, Batichica?" _escuchaban que Batman preguntaba.

Desde el audífono con micrófono que Rachel tenía, solo se escuchaba estática.

"_Voy a la baticueva" _dijo Batman antes de cortar comunicación.

"_Tenemos que terminar con esto" _se escuchó a Rachel decir

"_¿Estás viva?" _preguntó Batman

"_No, es mi fantasma que quedó en las líneas de comunicación que usamos" _respondió Batichica

"_Abortamos misión. Volvemos a la baticueva" _dijo Batman

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó primero y después de un efusivo abrazo de Alfred, se sacó el traje y fue hacia sus habitaciones donde estaba Santana<p>

"No creo que pueda hacerlo" dijo la latina cuando la vio entrar en el cuarto.

Rachel, no le dijo nada y caminó hasta ella. Agarró el rostro de Santana entre sus manos y la besó. Santana estaba sorprendida, pero inmediatamente pasó sus manos por la cintura de la pequeña morena y comenzó a corresponder el beso. Cuando sintió la lengua de Rachel en su boca, gimió y empujó más a la pequeña hacia su cuerpo.

"Eres una cobarde" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron a causa del aire.

"En eso tienes razón" dijo Santana agachándose un poco y bajando sus manos hasta la parte posterior de los muslos de su tutora y levantando una de sus piernas para que rodee su cintura. Rachel, inmediatamente subió su otra pierna y Santana comenzó a caminar hasta la cama.

Cuando cayeron sobre el colchón, volvieron a besarse. En pocos segundos, las manos de Santana estaban acariciando los pechos de Rachel por debajo de la remera, mientras ésta luchaba por desabrochar el jean de la latina.

"¿Estás muy desesperada?" preguntó Santana separándose de Rachel y arrodillándose al frente de ella, se sacó su remera, su corpiño y su jean.

"Podrías haber hecho un strip tease, pero parece que estás más desesperada que yo" dijo Rachel quien solo observaba el cuerpo de Santana desde su posición en la cama. Después, se apoyó en sus codos y mientras la latina se lamía los labios en anticipación por ver el cuerpo de la morena, desnudo, Rachel cambió las posiciones. Y con toda la lentitud del mundo, se sacó una por una sus prendas.

Después, besó a Santana mientras sacaba la última prenda de ropa que ella tenía. Cuando ya estaban las dos completamente desnudas, Rachel atacó el cuello de la latina y comenzó a dejarle marcas, hasta descender a sus pechos.

"Mmmm, estás bastante mojada, San." dijo la pequeña morena mientras pasaba una de sus manos por las entrepierna de la latina, quien solo gemía y arqueaba su espalda debajo de ella.

A pesar de que le había dedicado poca atención a los pechos de Santana, Rachel siguió descendiendo poco a poco con su boca hasta quedar entre las piernas de la latina. Se lamió los labios al ver el clítoris palpitante al frente de ella, y tentativamente probó uno de los dedos que antes habían inspeccionado ese lugar.

"Sabroso" dijo mirando a Santana a los ojos, quien tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, como sabía muy bien que ella las tenía.

Sin romper el contacto visual, se acercó al clítoris de la latina y comenzó a lamer, chupar y morder, mientras probaba que era lo que más placer le generaba. Cuando sintió que era el momento, llevó una de sus manos hasta la entrada y, por la húmedad que Santana tenía entre sus piernas, pudo deslizar dos dedos fácilmente dentro de ella. Rachel gimió de placer al sentir las paredes internas de Santana atrapar sus dedos, y comenzó a embestir rápidamente, aunque sin demasiada fuerza para no lastimarla. La latina no podía quitar sus ojos de Rachel, y llevó una de sus manos al cabello de la morena, porque muy bien no sabía que hacer con ellas. Trató de ser lo más suave posible. Pero, cuando sintió esa sensación parecida a una explosión en lo bajo de su vientre, y que se acrecentaba y acrecentaba a cada entrada y salida de los dedos de Rachel, tuvo que cerrar sus manos en puños, y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Rachel sabía que Santana estaba cerca del orgasmo, al sentir que a sus dedos les estaba costando un poco más entrar y salir de la latina. Los curvó un poco hasta que tocó el esponjoso nudo de nervios que sabía que iba a hacer mucho mejor el orgasmo, mientras chupaba con más fuerzas el clítoris de Santana. Solo embistió tres veces más, hasta que Santana gritó su nombre y comenzó a temblar por la fuerza del orgasmo, pero siguió con sus movimientos, bajando la velocidad hasta que la latina saliera de esa sensación.

"Dios" dijo Santana recuperando su aliento

"No creo que Dios esté presente en esta habitación" dijo Rachel riendo y acomodándose nuevamente encima de la latina. "Y espero que hayan apagado las cámaras cuando vieron lo que estaba por pasar"

Santana la miró unos segundos y atacó su boca antes de cambiar la posición. Cuando quedó encima de Rachel, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los pequeños pechos redondos y firmes de la morena, mientras ella besaba su barbilla.

"Si vamos a hacer esto seguido. Creo que voy a poder soportarlo" dijo mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta la entrepierna de Rachel y sus dedos comenzaban a moverse entre sus labios inferiores, juntando la humedad que encontraban a su paso. "Creo que me va a gustar hacer esto si siempre te voy a encontrar así, dispuesta, mojada para mi" dijo Santana besando uno de los pechos de Rachel

"No puedes imaginarte lo que es verte llegar a un orgasmo, Santana" dijo Rachel arqueando un poco su espalda para encontrar un poco de fricción.

"No, pero puedo verte llegar a vos" dijo la latina metiendo delicadamente sus dedos en la entrada de Rachel, mirándola a los ojos. Se quedó unos segundos quieta, cuando ya dos de sus dedos estaban bien adentro de la pequeña morena, esperando una señal para seguir. La tuvo cuando Rachel comenzó a mover sus caderas, tratando de meter y sacar los dedos de Santana. Poco a poco, Santana comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, y salvo algún ocasional "más rápido" por parte de Rachel, no se escuchaba más que gemidos en esa habitación.

Sintió que estaba tardando demasiado y puso una de sus rodillas contra su mano, para generar más presión y llegar más adentro de la pequeña morena. Rachel, al sentir esa nueva presión, gimió de placer y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Santana. La latina aumentó la velocidad y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Rachel con el pulgar. Escuchó como la respiración de la morena se hacía más y más errática, sintió las paredes internas de ella cerrarse más y más en contra de sus dedos, y decidió aumentar la velocidad y curvar sus dedos dentro de Rachel. El orgasmo, las agarró por sorpresa a las dos, pero después de que Rachel gritara su nombre, Santana volvió a atacar sus labios. La acompañó hasta que terminó de temblar y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Rachel mientras sacaba sus dedos de adentro de ella.

"Dios" dijo Rachel "Ahora me siento vacía"

"Dame unos segundos y seguimos" dijo Santana que había vuelto a arrodillarse y miraba los dedos que hacía instantes habían entrado en Rachel.

"No...no lo hagas" suplicó Rachel cuando vio que Santana se los llevaba a su boca, pero, no quería detenerla y la imagen le generó otra oleada de calor en su entrepierna.

"¿Ahora podemos llegar juntas?" preguntó Santana cuando vio de nuevo las pupilas dilatadas de Rachel

* * *

><p><em>Lunes, a la mañana<em>

"¿Sabías qué, Santana? Nunca había odiado tanto tu sonrisa como ahora" dijo Quinn mirando a su amiga, quien había llegado silenciosa a su casillero, para mirar a las dos chicas de todos los días.

"Tu problema, Quinn, es la envidia" dijo Santana

"¿Envidia?" preguntó la rubia

"Si, envidia porque nunca has tenido un fin de semana de placer" dijo la latina

"¿Pasaste otra vez el fin de semana en la mansión Wayne?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, pero esta vez no estuvimos solo estudiando" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo

"¿Te acosaste con Berry?" preguntó Quinn en voz baja

"Varias y muy satisfactorias, veces" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" dijo Quinn

"Es muy buena" dijo Santana "Su lengua entrando y saliendo de adentro mío se sintió como el cielo"

"Tendrías, ahora que estás, por fin, en el mundo del sexo lésbico, que contarme un poco como es" dijo Quinn

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Santana

"Robin ya no está mas, ahora está Batichica. Lo cual implica que es una chica" dijo Quinn

"Ejem, ejem" se escuchó detrás de las amigas, quiene se dieron vuelta lentamente

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia (eso eran supuestamente, ya que la latina le presentó a Rachel a su padre y a su hermano, con el título de novia)

"Buenos días, Rach" dijo Santana sonriente

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany desde su lugar al lado de Rachel.

"¿Me esperan un segundo?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel y a Brittany

"Vamos a seguir nuestro camino" dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo a la latina y caminando junto a Brittany

"¡Chau!" dijo la rubia

"¿Me decías, Quinn?" preguntó Santana

"Si, quiero aprender sexo con mujeres así me acuesto con Batichica." dijo la rubia

"¿Y por qué no apuntas más alto en la cadena de superheroes?" preguntó Santana

"¿Como quién?¿Batman?Está hace como 15 años luchando contra los criminales en Gótica"

"Podrías ir a Metrópolis"

"Vamos, Superman es un extraterrestre y encima siempre tiene a Lois Lane cerca"

"¿Nueva York?"

"El hombre araña es un idiota"

"Busca en internet lo que quieres saber, Quinn" dijo Santana dejando a su amiga en el pasillo

"¿Y a esta que le pasa?" se preguntó Quinn mientras miraba a su amiga caminar.

* * *

><p><em>Lunes, a la noche<em>

"¡Santana! Tu novia está acá." gritó la madre de la latina cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Rachel del otro lado.

"Hola sra. López" dijo la pequeña morena

"Siempre tan educada. San me contó lo de tus padres, así que tienes permiso de llamarme ma. Además, gracias a este último fin de semana, en el que Santana no me contó los detalles pero sé que hicieron gran parte de estudios anatómicos en la cama de tu habitación, San no se encerró a masturbarse durante el día. Ni lo hizo de noche. Y esa chica es muy ruidosa cuando está masturbandose"

"¡Mamá!" gritó Santana

"Es cierto" dijo la madre de la latina "¿A dónde van a ir hoy?" le preguntó a Rachel

"Hoy viene a cenar a esta casa, mamá. ¿O te olvidaste que ayer te arrodillaste pidiéndole que venga a cenar?" dijo Santana que ya se encontraba en la puerta "Hola" añadió sonriéndole a Rachel

"¡Cierto! ¿Por qué no me hiciste acordar antes idiota obsesionada con el sexo?" preguntó la madre a su hija, dándole un golpe en la cabeza

"Sra. López, no se preocupe demasiado por mi." dijo Rachel que seguía parada en el pasillo

"¿Cómo qué no? Tengo un miembro de la familia Wayne que viene a comer a mi casa y...¡Santana! ¿Por qué no la haces pasar? La pobre chica está parada en la puerta como una inútil. Por lo menos podría meter sus manos donde más hacen falta, y es en tu entrepierna" dijo la madre de la latina caminando hacia la cocina

"Eso quiere decir que ya eres parte de los López" dijo Santana agarrando a Rachel y dándole un gran beso.

"Bueno, separense. Debajo de este techo las cosas se hacen en las habitaciones" dijo la madre de Santana. "Ahora, ayúdenme a cocinar"

"Si, mamá" dijo Santana

"Si, sra. López" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Años después, Batichica tomó el lugar de Batman como vigilante de Ciudad Gótica<p>

Superman había desaparecido en el espacio

Spider man se había vuelto viejo

El comisionado Gordon, en Ciudad Gótica, nombró un sucesor. Un policía capaz de trabajar y entender lo que Batman o Batichica hacían por la ciudad.

Santana López fue nombrada la primer comisionada de policía, con contacto directo a Batichica


	22. Verano

_Buenas!_

_Sigo intentado salir del bloqueo y se me ocurrió esta idea hace unas cuantas horas y salió esto. _

_Todo tipo de críticas son bien recibidas. _

_A alguien le dije que no me gustó como quedó, y no me gusta...pero, se que mi mente está como en rebelde, me da una oportunidad y de pronto vuelve a cerrarse. Así que no puedo hacer mucho, salvo obligarla y esperar que salgan las cosas bien._

_**eri:** gracias, me alegro que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos. Gracias por leerme! Saludos! Y muchas gracias por la review!  
><em>

_**HarukaIs:** espero sorprenderte con este...aunque no sé. Mis desvaríos no tienen sentido, un poco como yo, pero acá seguimos! :D jajajaja Saludos! Gracias por leerme! Gracias por la review!_

_**Guest:** por acá todo bien y por allá? La mamá de Santana fue graciosa de escribir. Gracias por la review y por leerme! Saludos! _

_**supermili200:** me encantaría hacer un longshot así gracioso, si pudiera mantener el humor por más de un capítulo. Gracias por la idea, la voy a tener en cuenta. Quizás no tan parecido, porque es como que tiene un final...pero...bueno, lo decide mi cabeza no yo. Así que no te doy ninguna respuesta definitiva. Gracias por leerme y por la review! Saludos!_

_Gracias por las reviews, los favorites y las alerts._

_Me fui_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

**Summary:** Rachel ayuda a Noah Puckerman a limpiar piscinas en los veranos de Ohio...antes de su último año de secundaria. Un poco AU, no hay Finchel después del beso de las nacionales, y Rachel tiene un cuerpo digno de aparecer en una Sports Illustrated..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Verano<span>**

Verano. La estación más deseada por los populares de McKinley, sobre todo por aquellos que al año siguiente entraban como seniors.

Verano. La estación más esperada por los no populares, quienes esperaban que un rayo de sol les de alguna fórmula secreta para ser otra persona en el año próximo para dejar de ser parias.

"¿Le estás rezando a algún dios para ver si el año que viene Rachel es un poco más popular y por eso la miras así, tan fijamente?" preguntó Brittany deteniéndose al lado de Santana quien tenía en sus manos la muñeca voodo de Berry.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la latina, mirando a la verdadera Rachel Berry subiendo a la camioneta de Puckerman, mientras miraba su muñeca e internamente se preguntaba por que no funcionaba lo que cada noche intentaba hacer. O sea, que Rachel apareciera desnuda en su cuarto.

"Quien sabe. Quizás este verano te traiga lo que más deseas, San"

"¿Y eso que es?"

"Quien es. Sería la pregunta. Y ahí se va. Con tu ex compañero sexual"

"Britt..."

"Lo sé, me amas. Pero la amas más a ella. Represiva" dijo la rubia sonriendo

"Sería reprimida"

"Es lo mismo" dijo Brittany "Nos vemos en unos días, San"

"Nos vemos, Britt"

Verano...

* * *

><p>"Cambié de empresa de limpieza para piscinas. Van a venir mañana a las 8 de la mañana" dijo Marcos López, el padre de Santana durante la cena<p>

"¿No tenían otra hora para hacerlo?" preguntó Santana

"La verdad, a mi también me sorprendió. Llamé a Puckerman, el chico con el que te acostabas, porque me han dado buenas recomendaciones de él y su nuevo socio. Me dijo que tienen muchos horarios llenos, pero en el caso en que nos guste su trabajo, se van a decidir a venir a esa hora. Unicamente" dijo Marcos levantando sus hombros

"No creo que Puck se levante tan temprano" dijo Santana

"Santana, entiendo que por fin nos hayas contado sobre tu orientación sexual, pero espero que este verano salgas un poco más de la casa a sociabilizar" dijo Clara López, su madre

* * *

><p>"¡Oh por Dios!" se quejó Santana por quinta vez poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza. Eran las 8:15 de la mañana y no quería asomarse a cerrar su ventana sabiendo que Puckerman estaba con alguien en la piscina (a la cual daba su ventana). Porque si lo hacía, la iban a ver e iba a tener que bajar. A no ser...que se arrastrara por el piso.<p>

Y eso hizo, cual soldado en las trincheras se arrastró hasta la enorme ventana (con balcón incluido) para cerrarla, pero...

"Y después, estuvimos en el bar hasta como las dos de la mañana y nos fuimos a la casa de ella" dijo la voz de ¿Rachel Berry?

"Por favor, Rach. Cuéntame con detalles si hubo o no hubo acción" preguntó Puckerman, voz inolvidable

"Noah..." Si, definitivamente, Rachel Berry "Si hubo. Bueno, por lo menos para ella."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el muchacho. Santana, a todo esto, se había olvidado de que había ido a ir a cerrar la ventana y escuchaba atentamente

"Después de que con mi lengua la hiciera llegar al orgasmo, se quedó dormida. Así que me vestí y me fui de ahí. Teníamos que venir temprano" dijo Rachel

"Oh por Dios. Si esta noche termino solo, te aseguro que voy a usar esa imagen para consolarme" dijo Puck.

"Eres un asco" dijo Rachel riendo

"Creo que vamos a estar más tiempo del que pensamos" dijo Puck unos minutos después. "Parece como si no hubieran limpiado esta piscina hace años"

"Lo bueno de tu competencia, Noah, es que no hacen bien su trabajo" dijo Rachel

Santana analizó lo que había escuchado y comenzó a formar un plan en su mente.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?" preguntó Clara a su hija al verla, en traje de baño, a las 8.30 de la mañana.<p>

"Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba el sol, tan hermoso, que decidí aprovechar el día" dijo Santana tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible.

"O viste al "socio" de Puckerman y te dieron ganas de bajar" agregó su madre

"¿A dónde ibas?" preguntó Santana viendo que tenía una bandeja con dos vasos de limonada en la mano

"Les iba a llevar algo para tomar" dijo Clara

"¿Me puedes llevar algo para desayunar? Yo se los llevo. Voy a ir a tomar sol" dijo Santana sacando la bandeja de manos de su madre.

* * *

><p>"Y me volvió a llamar, llorando. La verdad no sé que entiende ese chico por un no" dijo Rachel mientras pasaba el escobillón por la parte más onda de la piscina.<p>

"La verdad, no quiero volver a ir a pegarle." dijo Puck

"Ejem, ejem" dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Rachel estaba dentro de la piscina, porque se le hacía más fácil y Puck trabajaba en los bordes, desde afuera.

"Santana." saludó Rachel mientras seguía con su trabajo

"López" dijo Puck

"¿Así es como saludan a una querida compañera de Glee?" preguntó la latina dejando la bandeja en una mesa que había y mirando a Rachel de reojo. Santana tenía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas, de color rojo fuerte, no muy pequeño pero bastante ajustado y cuando se agachó a dejar la bandeja, intentó dejar toda su parte posterior a la vista de la diva. "Les traje limonada. ¿Les molesta si me tiro a tomar sol?" preguntó tímidamente

"Es tu casa" respondió Puck mirando a Rachel quien se había concentrado en raspar el fondo de la pileta con mucha pasión.

15 minutos después, con su desayuno ya terminado y después de observar detenidamente a Rachel a través de sus lentes de sol, Santana decidió poner en movimiento su plan. Aunque, antes, tenía que confirmar una cosa importante.

"¿No quieren tomar nada?La limonada ya está caliente, pero puedo ir a buscar hielo." dijo sin quitarle los ojos de enicma a la diva.

"La verdad, que el sol me está matando. ¿Rach?" preguntó Puck mirando a su socio.

"Espero que traiga el hielo y tomo algo" dijo la diva sin sacar la vista del fondo de la pileta.

Santana, se levantó sensualmente de la reposera y se acercó hasta el borde la pileta y se agachó.

"¿No quieres tomar algo más?¿Cómo una especialidad de la casa López?" dijo apretando sus pechos de manera que la vista de Rachel fuera (y fue) hacia ellos.

"No" dijo Rachel aclarándose la garganta "Limonada está bien. Gracias"

"Voy a buscar el hielo" dijo Santana levantándose. El agua, un poco turbia debido a la limpieza a la que estaba siendo sometida la pileta, no le había permitido confirmar lo que quería.

"Me dijiste que iba a dormir hasta después del mediodía y que por eso aceptaste este trabajo" dijo Rachel tirándole agua en la cara a Noah cuando Santana estaba fuera del alcance de sus voces

"No sé que le agarró, Rach. Pero creo que tengo una idea" dijo Noah mirando a su amiga y levantándole las cejas.

"No creo que Santana López quiera seducirme. Creo que lo hace a propósito. Es más, creo que el hielo que fue a buscar es un granizado" dijo Rachel

"¿Te imaginas? Sería tan...oh...por Dios, me las imaginé besándose y ya tengo una erección" dijo el muchacho dándose vuelta para que su amiga no lo viera.

"Noah, espero que pienses algo rápido, porque ahí Santana está volviendo, con el hielo. ¡Puedo ponerte hielo en tus pantalones!" dijo Rachel viendo como su amigo respiraba profundamente y volvía a mirarla a ella.

"Ahora, cuando salgas de ahí adentro, la que va a necesitar el hielo va a ser ella" dijo Noah guiñándole un ojo a Rachel.

Él conocía muy bien a su amiga. Su pequeña princesa judía era una caja de sorpresas. Cuando empezó, hace un año atrás a ayudarlo, se quedó mudo durante dos horas después de ver lo que realmente escondía Rachel Berry. Por no decir, que consiguió muy buen dinero por enviar una foto de Rachel en traje de baño a Sports Illustrated. Por suerte, no muchas personas en Lima leían esa revista. Y Rachel tenía un cuerpo, digno de una deportista. Cada músculo, desde los pies hasta la cabeza se le marcaban, cuando estaba ociosa. Pero, en el momento en que daba un paso, Noah podía quedarse viendo la perfección del trabajo físico al que Rachel le dedico tiempo y esfuerzo moviéndose al compás de esas caderas que ahora pertenecían al mundo lésbico. Lástima para él, pero hacía a su amiga feliz. ¿Y quién era él para quejarse? Nadie, la verdad. Tenía, cada verano, la oportunidad de ver el espectacular cuerpo de su mejor amiga y eso le ayudaba muchas noches.

"Gracias, Santana" dijo Puck agarrando el vaso que la latina le había puesto al frente.

"De nada. ¡Berry! ¿Vas a salir del agua o no?" preguntó Santana

"Esto va a estar bueno" dijo Noah en voz baja aunque la latina lo escuchó

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana

"Observa y verás" dijo Puck

Rachel se acercó hasta el borde de la piscina en donde había una escalera y Santana comenzó a mirar espectante cada movimiento. Primero, notó como los biceps de la diva estaban bien formados en el momento en que hacía fuerza para pisar uno de los escalones. Después, notó que tenía la parte superior de su traje de baño de color negro y aunque era muy poco revelador, pudo notar la forma perfectamente redonde de los dos pechos de Rachel. Pero, cuando vio el abdomen, marcando cada uno de los abdominales y la cintura pequeña que la diva tenía, emitió un pequeño gemido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Rachel Berry tenía ese cuerpo debajo de esos horribles sweaters? Y después, venía la parte que más le gustaba a Santana. Las piernas. Esas piernas eternas y marcadas, que sin quererlo, a cada paso, hacían bambolear la cintura de la diva de forma sensual.

"Creo que tienes otra piscina para limpiar" dijo Puckerman sacando el vaso de limonada de la mano de Santana porque ésta había comenzado a temblar.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Noah?" preguntó Rachel aceptando el vaso que le daba su amigo.

"Santana" dijo él en su oído y se giró para mirar a la latina que salvo por el tremor que tenía parecía una estatua.

Después de unos minutos, en los que Rachel y Noah se terminaron sus limonadas, Santana sacudió su cabeza (después de haber memorizado visualmente el cuerpo de la diva) y se aclaró la garganta.

"Rachel, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ponerme bronceador en la espalda?" preguntó con la voz un poco rasposa.

La diva, la miró levantando una ceja y miró a Noah

"¿Por qué no te lo pide a vos?" preguntó en voz baja a su amigo

"No creo que esté realmente interesada en los hombres" dijo Puck caminando de nuevo a su lugar al lado de la piscina para seguir con su trabajo.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel y siguió a Santana hasta la reposera en donde se acostó boca abajo. Después de hacerlo, desató la parte de atrás de la parte superior de su traje de baño y se levantó un poco para darle a la diva la botella con la loción bronceadora.

"Espero que cubras cada centímetro de mi espalda" dijo guiñándole un ojo, aunque Rachel ésto no lo vio porque Santana seguía con los lentes de sol.

Lentamente, Rachel comenzó a ponerle el bronceador en la espalda, cuando creyó que ya había terminado, Santana le recordó que las piernas también contaban.

"Más arriba, por favor" dijo Santana cuando sintió las manos de la diva en la parte superior de sus muslos.

"No, esa parte te la tocas tú" dijo Rachel terminando con la otra pierna y levantándose. "Tengo que seguir trabajando" dijo volviendo a la pileta.

Rachel y Puck terminaron un par de horas después, cuando Marcos López había regresado y les dio una muy buena suma de dinero por el trabajo bien realizado. Santana, no pudo pensar en más cosas para intentar hacer que Rachel la tocara en donde ella quería, pero, pensó en cosas para seguir con el plan de que le pusiera bronceador en la espalda.

Un día iba a aflojar. E iba a tener a la diva para ella sola.

* * *

><p>"En seis días, es la tercera vez que tenemos que venir a limpiar esta piscina. ¿Me quieres decir que diablos le hace?" preguntó Rachel mirando el agua. Por arriba, parecía que estaba limpia, pero había una enorme cantidad de lodo cubriendo todo el fondo.<p>

"La verdad que no sé" dijo Puck suspirando. "Si no fuera porque López paga bien, no le diría que si, cada vez que llama"

"Bueno, pero es una exageración" dijo Rachel tirándose al agua.

Santana observaba desde la ventana, le encantaba observar los músculos de la espalda de Rachel en movimiento en la piscina.

Dos días atrás, se despertó de madrugada y llenó la piscina con colorante. Se lamentó esperar que se llenara de nuevo, pero no se lamentó de ver a Rachel trabajando en un traje de baño amarillo raspando las paredes.

Esa misma madrugada se levantó a llenar de tierra la piscina. Iba a ser otro día caluroso, pero no importaba.

"Cuando lo veamos al sr. López, dile lo que veníamos hablando. Quizás así nos ahorremos tantas horas" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijo Puck comenzando a vaciar el agua. "No entiendo porque te tiraste al agua"

"Quería ver si había algo más que lodo" dijo Rachel saliendo de la piscina.

Mientras miraban como el agua se iba, comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas.

"'¿Vas a ir a "The Trap" esta noche?" preguntó Noah

"Si, tengo una cita con Cindy...Sandy...Sussy...no me acuerdo" respondió Rachel

"Sandy y es porrista" dijo Puck

"Bueno con ella"

Después de eso, Santana se alejó de su ventana y abriendo su notebook, buscó "The Trap" + Ohio.

Era un club, recientemente abierto, para todo tipo de personas, pero apuntaba más a gays y lesbianas. Y quedaba unos kilómetros afuera de Lima.

* * *

><p>"<em>No se supone que hablemos de ésto, pero si quieres saberlo, es lo mejor en cuanto a sexo que una puede llegar a tener" <em>

"_¿Rachel Berry? Por Dios, ojala me hubiera dado una cuarta noche, pero las tres primeras, fueron espectaculares. Puedo asegurarte que nadie te hace llegar al orgasmo como ella" _

"_Cuando mete su lengua entre tus piernas...¡Dios!" _

Eso o cosas parecidas a eso, era lo que había escuchado Santana durante las horas que pasó en The Trap averiguando sobre Rachel Berry. Ni que decir, que cada vez que una mujer o chica se le había acercado, había sacado el tema de la diva y, las que habían tenido la suerte de estar con ella, la recordaban con mucha pasión. A la décima, Santana se fue del club, con ganas de asesinar a todas esas mujeres que se habían acostado con Rachel Berry.

Tenía que mejorar su plan...como Britt le dijo alguna vez, tenía que involucrar sentimientos. Pero, sentimientos no estaban involucrados en esas noches que Rachel pasó con esas mujeres, ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Lo que Rachel y Puck habían hablado mientras iban a la casa de los López, la última vez, era hacer un recorrido por la piscina, a precio mínimo, todos los días. Lo cual, hizo que la misma se mantuviera limpia por lo menos una semana.<p>

En ese tiempo, Santana aparecía pidiéndole a Rachel que le pusiera bronceador en la espalda, con trajes de baño cada vez más chicos.

El favorito de la diva, hasta ahora, había sido uno rojo que utilizó, unos días después del lodo. Consistía en dos pequeños tríangulos en la parte superior, unidos por un hilo muy muy finito y un pequeño tríangulo en la parte inferior (delantera y posterior) lo cual no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.

* * *

><p>Pero, dos semanas después de que Puckerman y compañía comenzaran a limpiar la piscina de los López, Santana estaba vacía de ideas y Brittany solo se reía cada vez que ella le contaba. Por lo cual, no tenía ninguna forma de conquistar a Berry (y comenzar a disfrutarla) salvo lo del bronceador en la espalda, lo cual volvía loca a la latina ya que la diva lo hacía muy respetuosamente. Hasta...<p>

"Pasado mañana nos vamos de viaje. A la madrugada" dijo su padre durante la cena

"¿Yo también?" preguntó Santana asustada de que así perdiera oportunidad con Rachel.

"No, tu no vienes. Es como una forma de castigo después de lo que hiciste con la piscina" dijo Clara

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta que te escabulliste durante la noche a poner lodo en la piscina?Mas te vale que cuando volvamos tenga una nuera" dijo Marcos

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Santana esperó escondida para escuchar de que hablaban Puckerman y Rachel, como hacía desde aquella primera mañana.<p>

"¿Y qué pasó con Sandy anoche?" preguntó Puck mirando el agua

"Lo de siempre" dijo Rachel

"¿Lo de siempre?" preguntó Puck mirándola sorprendido

"Si, comienza, "vamos Rach, dejame devolverte el favor, dejame meter mis dedos en ese estrecho canal..." y cuando comienza a tocarme, pierdo todas las ganas" dijo la diva sentándose al borde de la piscina

"Por suerte, entre uds. las mujeres, tienen y saben muchas formas de hacer llegar a la otra al orgasmo sin penetración" dijo Puck imitándola

"Lo sé, pero es que..." lo que dijo Rachel fue en voz tan baja que Santana no pudo escucharla

"Lo sé, pero no entiendo como puedes haberte mantenido virgen en estos meses, a pesar de todo." dijo Puck "Rach, ¿crees que con ella será distinto?"

"No sé, Noah."

"Entonces comienza a aflojar cada vez que ella intenta seducirte y espera"

"Pero es que ella es Santana López, va a tomar lo que quiere y me va a dejar" dijo Rachel

"Estuviste con varias mujeres, Rach, en todos estos meses. Sabes como se siente estar del lado de Santana, también" dijo su amigo

"No, no lo sé. Porque les expliqué el porque y terminamos en buenos términos. Además, nunca fue de una sola noche"

La conversación, mientras limpiaban la piscina se fue en otras direcciones y ellos no sabían que en el piso superior de la casa, una latina estaba haciendo un baile de victoria.

Por fin, se dijo, porque esto de conquistar mujeres, era un trabajo muy muy arduo.

* * *

><p>"Santana, solo va a venir Rachel a mantener la piscina. No quiero que Puckerman venga porque no quiero ser abuelo tan joven" dijo el padre de la latina cuando se despedían de ella a la madrugada<p>

"No hay problema" dijo Santana

"Va a ir directo a limpiar la piscina, así que no te va a molestar" dijo Clara "Mucha suerte" agregó en el oído de su hija mientras la abrazaba.

* * *

><p>Rachel entró como todos los días anteriores, salvo que sola, en la casa de los López. Dejó las cosas que iba a usar (dos viajes hasta su auto) al borde de la piscina y se tiró en el agua. Después de nadar un poco, sacó el cepillo para repasar ligeramente las paredes de la piscina (no es que necesite una limpieza a fondo, pero el trabajo la calmaba, decía Noah). Se había concentrado que no prestó atención a su alrededor.<p>

Santana, había esperado que la diva le diera la espalda a la puerta de la cocina (por donde ella salió) y dejando la toalla tirada al lado de la piscina, entró en el agua despacio. Se acercó, sin hacer ruido, lo más rápido posible a Rachel (No quería que se diera vuelta) y cuando estuvo a un paso, se detuvo para ordenar sus pensamientos, calmar su corazón acelerado y otra cosa palpitante. Suspiró profundamente y dio un paso más agarrando la cintura de la diva y apoyando la totalidad de su cuerpo contra la parte posterior de Rachel.

"Por fin te tengo para mi sola" dijo con la misma voz ronca que había utilizado el primer día, en el oído de Rachel, a quien un escalofrío recorrió no solo por la voz de Santana porque no sentía nada que separara la totalidad del torso de Santana de su piel.

"¿Qué...?" comenzó a preguntar pero tuvo que detenerse a tragar saliva "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó intentando darse vuelta, mientras una de las manos de Santana comenzaba a subir despacio por su espalda y desataba la parte superior de su traje de baño en la espalda.

"Estoy haciendo lo que tengo ganas de hacer hace mucho tiempo" dijo Santana mordiendo el lóbulo del oído de Rachel mientras desataba las tiras que estaban unidas en el cuello.

"Santana..." dijo la diva pero en ese momento sintió una mano acariciando uno de sus pechos.

"No entendía, porque eras tan precavida cada vez que me ponías bronceador." dijo la latina apartandose un poco para permitirle a Rachel darse vuelta, lo cual la diva hizo despacio.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana cuando vio los firmes y redondos pechos desnudos de Rachel y los pezones bien atentos buscando atención, su atención. "Eres más hermosa todavía, y no puedo entender como es posible"

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina a los ojos (el primer vistazo que tuvo al girar, fue de Santana completamente desnuda)

"Espectacular" dijo Santana atacando la boca de Rachel en un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo.

No hubo mucha duda por parte de la diva, quien respondió el beso de forma agresiva pero a la vez, apasionada. Santana, comenzó a moverse hacia un lado más bajo de la piscina mientras intentaba sacar la parte inferior del traje de baño de Rachel, que en poco tiempo estuvo flotando en el agua.

Cuando los pies de las dos, estuvieron firmes, ninguna perdió tiempo. Absolutamente nada de tiempo.

En sincronía una de las manos de ambas bajó hacia la entrepierna de la otra y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris, y a descender por los labios, buscando la entrada y la húmedad que ahora, se confundía con el agua de la pileta.

Cuando Rachel sintió que estaba lista, se separó de la boca de Santana y la miró a los ojos. Dándole permiso y al mismo tiempo pidiéndole permiso.

Las dos penetraron, con dos dedos, a la otra en el mismo momento y se quedaron unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

En ningún momento fue brusco. Mientras Santana buscaba ese punto esponjoso en Rachel no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos y disfrutar de los dedos que estaban entrando y saliendo de adentro suyo, con delicadeza.

"Más...rápido" pudo decir Rachel mientras ella misma aumentaba la velocidad de su mano y curvaba los dedos logrando tocar justo lo que estaba buscando. Notó el placer en el rostro de Santana y con su pulgar, acarició el clítoris de la latina, quien había comenzado a imitar sus movimientos.

Se dejaron ir en el placer de la explosión interna que sintieron, al mismo tiempo. Apoyando sus frentes en el hombro de la otra, recuperaron el aliento, mientras sus dedos acompañaban el orgasmo despacio dentro de la otra.

Cuando tenían la respiración casi normal, se separaron.

Santana sonreía de una forma que sorprendió a Rachel.

"¿Podemos ir a mi habitación y continuar ahí?" preguntó la latina, ahora de forma tímida. No iba a soportar un rechazo por parte de Rachel sin largarse a llorar. El orgasmo que acababa de darle Rachel Berry, había sido el mejor desde que se volvió sexualmente activa.

Mientras tanto, Rachel miraba a la latina como buscando algo, pero sin saber que.

"No sé que hora es" dijo la diva

"Hora de volver a tener sexo conmigo" dijo Santana buscando confianza en lo más profundo de su alma.

Rachel suspiró.

"Tengo que seguir con el trabajo" dijo la diva cerrando los ojos. No sabía como iba a reaccionar Santana ante esas palabras, que eran verdad.

"Esta pileta no necesita que la sigas limpiando" dijo la latina haciendo que Rachel abriera los ojos, porque había sonado triste.

"Pero tenemos que limpiar otras piletas." dijo Rachel

"Oh..." dijo Santana alejándose de la diva quien solo la miró. Comenzó a salir de la piscina y se dio vuelta. "¿Y cuándo termines?¿Puedes volver cuando termines el día de trabajo que tienes con Puckerman?" preguntó Santana. Sabía muy bien que si la respuesta era negativa, Rachel no estaba ni siquiera un poquito interesada en ella y la conversación que escuchó el día anterior estaba toda armada para este momento (Santana, en realidad, era una persona bastante insegura y sabía que no se merecía tener a Rachel o gustarle a Rachel con todo lo que le hizo)

"A la vuelta puede ser, San" dijo la diva agarrando su traje de baño (que seguía flotando en la piscina)

"¿Puede ser?" preguntó Santana con un poco de ilusión

"Si, en realidad, seguro que si. No tengo nada planeado para hoy" dijo la diva saliendo

"Por Dios, en serio, ¿cómo hiciste? Estás incluso más hermosa ahora" dijo la latina observándola como caminaba

"Santana, ¿estás segura de que quieres que nos veamos más tarde?" preguntó Rachel ignorando el comentario

"Por supuesto" dijo la latina

"Entonces nos vemos más tarde" dijo la diva dirigiéndose rumbo a la puerta por la que había entrado.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana corriendo sobre el cesped descalza

"Estás desnuda" dijo la diva dando media vuelta

"Te veo a la tarde" dijo la latina dándole un beso en la boca.

* * *

><p>Más tarde y por el resto del verano, no solo se vieron, sino que se estudiaron completamente a fondo.<p>

Por ejemplo, la primer noche, Rachel conoció a fondo los distintos sabores que Santana tenía. El sabor de su boca, el de su sudor, el de su excitación y el de su orgasmo. Y Santana entendió que era tener la lengua de Rachel dentro de ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando los padres de Santana volvieron del viaje, se encontraron con la piscina completamente limpia, la casa en condiciones y su hija durmiendo con Rachel Berry en el sillón del living.<p>

"Yo le dije que tenía que decirle" dijo Brittany apareciendo detrás de los López (y así asustándolos) "Hola, vine a ver a San" agregó al ver a los padres de su amiga mirándolos.


	23. Fiesta de Disfraces

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Un nuevo one shot de esos extraños que se le ocurren a mi cabeza, la cual por lo visto volvió de sus vacaciones. Así que espero que les guste!_

_No puedo ni siquiera hacer un resumen de esto porque ni yo sé que es. Es así, de los raros, digamos._

_Agradezco las reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a **eri**, **anónimo** y **171995****  
><strong>_

_En cuanto a quien me pide que me inspire con Supernatural a la Berry, bueno, ese está en camino, probablemente para cerrarlo definitivamente en dos capítulos, de esos largos. Así que pronto, pronto. ¿Algún demonio en especial quieren que meta en esos capítulos? Tienen que ser los de Supernatural._

_Bueno, de nuevo, agradezco las reviews, las alerts y favorites_

_Saludos!_

_Lore _

_Glee no me pertence y las cosas sin sentido que puedan llegar a encontrar todavía están en lucha por la patente entre mi cerebro y yo. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fiesta de disfraces<span>**

Rachel sabía que de haber estado un poco más sobria (dos vasos menos de cerveza) y no tan fascinada por el hecho de estar en un boliche gay, disfrazada y con unos tacos que la hacían mucho más alta de lo que en realidad era, eso no hubiera pasado. Y agradecía a su reloj biológico que la hizo despertar más temprano o por lo menos, al dolor de espaldas que ahora tenía, mientras caminaba por las calles de Lima, con su disfraz mal puesto y enviándole mensajes urgentes a Noah o Kurt para que la fueran a buscar. Cuando vio el vehículo de quien la había metido en ese lío, suspiró tranquila y se subió.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Noah al ver el aspecto de su mejor amiga

"Te cuento cuando estemos en un lugar seguro. Ahora, sal de esta maldita calle lo más rápido posible" dijo la diva

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Noah que a pesar de todo aceleró doblando unas cuadras antes del boliche.

"Me acosté con mmadad" dijo Rachel mirando por la ventanilla

"¿Con quién?" preguntó Noah

"Con Santana" dijo Rachel en voz baja, pero su amigo la escuchó y clavó los frenos de golpe.

"¿Cómo...?" preguntó Noah mirando a Rachel

"Bueno, después de que te fuiste del bar, porque dijiste que ahí no ibas a conseguir nada, yo seguí bailando con esa chica." dijo la diva

"¿Y?" preguntó Noah volviendo a poner primera y seguir el camino hacia su casa.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel bailaba sintiendo el cuerpo de otra mujer pegado al de ella. Estaba feliz. Un verano sin fin y sin preocuparse por Glee habían hecho maravillas, o eso decía Noah todas las noches añadiendo: lo mejor que pudiste hacer fue rechazar a Finn en esas nacionales a pesar del beso.<em>

_La música la llevaba a un mundo completamente distinto y solo pensaba que esa libertad se le iba a acabar unos días después. _

_Miró hacia la barra, donde estaban algunas parejas y una figura le llamo la atención. A pesar de mantener el rostro casi oculto en su totalidad, Rachel notó que la persona estaba entre nerviosa y triste. Se despidió de la chica con la que estaba bailando y caminó hasta gatúbela. _

"_¿Está ocupado?" preguntó señalando el taburete vacío al lado de la mujer_

"_No" respondió la mujer. "¿Quieres tomar algo?" preguntó tímidamente_

"_¿Es tu primera vez en este bar?" preguntó Rachel sentándose y sacándose los zapatos_

"_Estoy probando algo" dijo la mujer sentándose de tal forma que quedaba al frente de la diva._

"_¿Qué estás probando?" preguntó Rachel después de recibir una cerveza que la mujer amablemente le dio_

"_Si sirvo para este mundo" dijo gatúbela mirando a su alrededor._

"_Es tu primera ves, entonces" dijo Rachel sonriendo_

"_Tienes una linda sonrisa" dijo gatúbela ante esto. "Si pudiera ver tu cara debajo de ese disfraz, estoy segura de que eres hermosa" _

"_Gracias"_

"_Te pareces a Berry" dijo gatúbela. La forma en que dijo su apellido, hizo que Rachel clavara su mirada en los dos ojos que tenía adelante._

"_¿Perdón?" preguntó la diva _

"_No, nada." dijo gatúbela_

"_Así que también vienes con problemas románticos." dijo Rachel_

"_No serían problemas románticos si ella me prestara atención. Aunque, debo decir que ella no me presta atención porque le hice la vida imposible durante años" dijo gatúbela _

_Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero era obvio quien era esa gatúbela y tenía miedo de que supiera quien era ella._

"_¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" preguntó gatúbela al no escuchar respuesta_

"_Me sorprendí, nada más" dijo Rachel bajando un par de tonos su voz, para que no la reconociera._

"_Yo también me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en la persona a quien se suponía que debía odiar. Incluso, mi mejor amiga, me dijo que así es el amor. ¿Crees que así es el amor?" preguntó gatúbela "No importa. Tendría que hacerle caso más seguido a mi mejor amiga" _

_Rachel cambió, entonces, bruscamente el tema y después de unas cuatro cervezas más, sacó a bailar a gatúbela._

_Rachel, quizás por el alcohol, fue menos tímida que con su primera compañera de baile, y puso sus manos donde más quería. Iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía de tocar a la persona que si, había hecho de su vida un infierno dentro de la escuela y dentro de su mente._

_Cuando quedaron frente a frente, gatúbela le susurró en su oído una pregunta: ¿quieres salir de aquí?_

_Rachel asintió y fueron hasta la playa de estacionamiento en donde comenzaron a besarse junto al auto de gatúbela._

_Estuvieron durante horas besándose en el asiento trasero del auto de gatúbela. Si, hubo algunas manos exploradoras, y partes de los disfraces terminaron en el suelo. Pero, nada más había sucedido._

* * *

><p>"Oh Dios...¡Noah!¡Estoy muerta!" gritó Rachel tirándose en la cama de su amigo después de contarle la historia entera (sin detalles, por supuesto)<p>

"Yo creo que si" dijo su amigo acostándose a su lado. "Pero ahora duerme y después pensaremos que vamos a hacer"

"¿Cómo que vamos a hacer? Vamos a negar que eso sucedió. Eso vamos a hacer" dijo Rachel

"Duerme, diva" dijo Noah abrazándola y cerrando los ojos.

"¡Cómo voy a dormir! Pasado mañana empiezan las clases y ella va a matarme" dijo temblando

"No te va a matar. No, si como vos dijiste, la hiciste pasar una gran noche. Ahora. Rachel. Brabra. Berry. Cierra los ojos y duerme"

* * *

><p><strong>Unos días o algo así, después.<strong>

"Tengo una idea, Noah" dijo Rachel sentándose con su amigo en la mesa de los jugadores de football.

"¿Qué está haciendo ella acá?" preguntó Finn señalándola

"Hudson, ni se te ocurra molestar a Berry" dijo Karofsky chocando puños con la pequeña diva que le sonreía

"Todo porque Santana dio la orden. Pero eso no significa que puede estar acá sentada" dijo Finn

"Noah, ¿podemos hablar en algún lugar?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo

"Después me cuentas, Puck" gritó Karofsky mientras los dos salían del comedor. Rachel, pudo ver de reojo a Santana siguiéndolos con la mirada.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Noah después de escuchar lo que su amiga le había contado.

"Segurísima" dijo Rachel. Estaban en el auditorio, sentados en el medio del escenario. Los dos solos. Hablando en voz baja.

"¿Cuándo empiezas?" preguntó Noah

"Ya empezó" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>"Si para estar con Puck rechazó a Finn debe querer quedar embarazada" dijo Quinn mientras caminaba con Santana y Brittany hacia sus casilleros.<p>

"Si para estar hablando todo el tiempo de Rachel y con quien está quisiste volver a ser porrista, juro que te saco a patadas del escuadrón" dijo la latina abriendo su casillero y quedándose sorprendida. Adentro, había una rosa roja ubicada sobre sus libros y una nota. Brittany, observó sobre la cabeza de la latina lo que había y empujó a Quinn hacia su propio casillero.

"_Me encantaría repetir esa noche ahora que sé que vamos a la misma escuela." _decía la nota. Santana miró hacia sus costados pero nadie parecía realmente interesado en lo que ella estaba haciendo con la cabeza dentro del casillero. Salvo Brittany que pudo ver como su amiga intentaba adivinar algo.

"Me voy a hablar con Finn" dijo Quinn dejando a sus amigas y caminando hacia donde la figura humeante del gigante estaba deambulando.

"¿De quién es?" preguntó Brittany asegurándose de que nadie la escuche.

"No sé." dijo Santana cerrando su casillero

"Seguro que lo sabes" dijo Brittany

"Te conté de la chica que conocí la otra noche" dijo Santana

"La que era parecida a Rachel" dijo la rubia

"Britt, cada vez estoy más convencida de que era Rachel" dijo la latina mirando hacia el otro lado del pasillo en donde la diva había aparecido hablando con Puckerman.

"¿Y por qué no le preguntas?" dijo la rubia inocentemente

"Britt, si era ella, no me va a decir que si. Me tiene miedo. Puedo notarlo, sentirlo." dijo la latina sonando arrepentida

"No sé. Pero nunca vas a saber la verdad si no le preguntas." dijo Brittany

"Ya vamos a ver" dijo Santana justo cuando Rachel y Puck pasaban a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>De dos a tres semanas después...<strong>

"¿Seguís recibiendo regalos?" preguntó Brittany cuando Santana cerraba su casillero.

"Si. Chocolates diet, así Sue no se enoja conmigo. Canciones que van de acuerdo a mi estado de ánimo, porque dice que se nota cuando camino por los pasillos en que humor estoy" dijo la latina. "Cada vez estoy más y más segura de que es ella. No conozco otra persona que sepa tanto de música como ella"

"Estoy segura de que tendrías que preguntarle" dijo Britt. "Tengo miedo de que Quinn haga algo. Estuvo mirándola todo el día con esa malicia pre Beth." agregó después

"Dijo que tenía algo que contar" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel caminar junto a Karofsky.

"Esperemos que no sea nada malo."

"¡Es imposible!¡Lo estás haciendo para que yo esté contigo!¡No es cierto!" gritaba Finn mientras Santana se acercaba al salón del coro

"Eso no es cierto" escuchó que alguien respondía

"¡Eres mi hermano Kurt!¿Cómo puedes arrastrarla a ese mundo tan bajo?" escuchó que Finn gritaba

"Yo no la arrastré a ningún lado" respondió Kurt justo cuando Santana entraba. Nadie notó la presencia de la latina, salvo Brittany

"¿Cómo más va a terminar en un boliche lleno de homosexuales?" gritó Finn

"¡Basta!" gritó el sr. Schuester que entró detrás de Santana y vio como Kurt y Puckerman estaba parados al frente de Rachel y no permitían que Finn se acercara a ella. "Todos a sus lugares" dijo cuando se hizo el silencio. "Ahora, me explican que está pasando en aquí" agregó cuando estaban todos sentados. "De a uno" aclaró antes de que comience el cacareo.

Quinn levantó la mano despacio desde el fondo, mientras recibía miradas de odio por parte de la diva, Kurt y Puck.

"Todo comenzó porque yo conté algo mientras lo esperábamos, sr. Schuester" dijo la rubia

"¿Qué contaste?" preguntó el profesor

"No creo que deba ud. saberlo" dijo Quinn

"Ya que se lo contaste a todos, díselo a él también" dijo Rachel desde su lugar

"Yo no quiero que lo cuente de nuevo" dijo Finn mirando a la diva enojado

"A ti no te afecta para nada lo que ella contó. En todo caso, lo único que va a hacer es que yo caiga más abajo en la pirámide social de esta escuela. ¿Y crees que me importa? No, no lo hace. Así que cierra esa boca llena de caries y dejala hablar. Ya fue bastante feliz diciéndolo una vez, terminemos de hacerla feliz al decirlo una segunda" dijo Rachel enojada. "¿Cómo puede pensar que ésto también tiene que ver con él?" preguntó mirando a Noah.

"Quinn, como parece que afecta a Rachel y ella dio su permiso puedes hablar" dijo Schuester mirando sospechosamente a su capitana que seguía susurrándose con Puckerman.

"Bueno, el sábado a la noche, yo volvía de la casa de Finn y tengo que pasar por ese boliche de homosexuales que está cerca de Lima Heighs. Y vi salir a Kurt, Blaine, Berry y otra chica, todos riendo y contentos. Berry abrazaba y besaba a la chica" dijo Quinn.

"¡Objeción!" gritaron Kurt y Blaine al mismo tiempo

"¿Objeción?" preguntó Schuester

"Si, no está contando todo y no aclara, sobre todas las cosas quién era esa "chica" " dijo Kurt haciendo las comillas al decir chica.

"Bueno, era una mujer" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué mujer?" preguntó Blaine

"No puedo decirlo" dijo Quinn

"Ah, vamos, Fabray" dijo Rachel levantando las manos en el aire "¿Por qué no dices toda la historia completa?"

"¿Quién era la mujer?" preguntó Schuester

"Era Shelby" respondieron Blaine, Kurt, Noah y Rachel al mismo tiempo.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la diva en silencio, mientras asimilaban la noticia, correctamente evitada por Quinn segundos antes.

"¿La vieja que te abandonó dos veces?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel sorprendida. "¿Perdonaste a la persona que se hace llamar madre y que te abandonó dos veces?" agregó levantándose de su asiento.

"No creo que sea de tu incumbencia saber a quien perdono o no, Santana. Y no es incumbencia de nadie saber que hago o no hago los fines de semana con mis amigos. Y ya que estamos lo admito. Por que yo no tengo miedo " dijo mirando fijamente a la latina "Soy lesbiana. Me gustan las mujeres. Y si, voy a ese bar para conocer mujeres o chicas en este pueblo. Que hacíamos con Shelby el sábado a la noche, no les interesa. Finn, en lo único que ésto tiene que ver con tu extremadamente deforme persona es que fuiste el hombre que hizo que odiara a los hombres. Me voy a retirar, Sr. Schue" dijo Rachel saliendo del cuarto seguida por Noah, Kurt, Blaine y Brittany

"¿Brittany?" preguntó Quinn mientras la rubia caminaba detrás de los cuatro amigos

"¿Qué?" preguntó deteniéndose

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Mercedes

"Voy a besar a Rachel" dijo la rubia mirando a Santana que se había quedado de pie adelante de su asiento.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel abrió su casillero al día siguiente, se encontró con una nota y una rosa apoyada sobre sus libros. Frunciendo sus cejas, leyó la nota.<p>

"_Tenías razón, no es de mi incumbencia saber a quien perdonas y a quien no. Pero no me dejaste el regalo de todos los días ayer, y realmente lo extrañé. ¿Podrías perdonarme todo lo que te hice todos estos años?. Santana" _

"También tenías razón en que tengo miedo." dijo la latina parada detrás de la diva.

"Tendría que haberte dicho que era yo" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y enfrentando a la latina

"Creo que siempre supe que eras vos." dijo Santana "Mañana es viernes" agregó

"Y pasado mañana es sábado, siguiendo con esa lógica" dijo Rachel mirándola interrogativamente

"¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo?" preguntó Santana poniéndose colorada

"Solo si me respondes una pregunta" dijo Rachel

"Veamos" dijo Santana poniendo sus manos en la cintura "Dispara"

"Pensé que eras experimentada en cuanto al sexo pero esa noche, no intentaste conmigo. ¿Por qué?"

"Te lo acabo de decir. Creo que siempre supe que eras vos. Y en el estado en el que estaba, si hubiera estado segura de que eras vos, hubiera hecho lo mismo. No iba a aprovechar una oportunidad, si eras vos, de que sea más que una sola noche."

"Entonces sabías que era yo"

"Por supuesto que sabía que eras vos, Rachel. ¿Crees que no sé el cuerpo que tienes debajo de ese sweater?¿Qué no espié cuando te cambiabas en gimnasia?¿Qué no sabía que ibas a ir disfrazada de diablita a esa fiesta? Tendrías que saber a quienes tienes de amigos. Mañana paso a buscarte a las 7 de la tarde" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson esperaban en la habitación de la diva a que ella subiera después de que sus padres se marcharan.<p>

"Ayer no nos habló en todo el día." dijo Kurt apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine

"Algo está ocultando" dijo Noah

"¿Por qué ella puede llamarte Noah y el resto del mundo no?" preguntó Blaine

"Porque ella es la única que puede llamarme Noah sin que la quiera asesinar" dijo el muchacho desde el piso.

"¿Quién fué?" preguntó Rachel entrando en su cuarto y mirando a sus amigos enojada con las manos en la cintura.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Noah

"¿Quién le dijo a Santana que yo iba a estar en esa fiesta disfrazada de diablita?" reformuló su pregunta Rachel

"A mi no me mires. Le tengo miedo a ella pero más miedo te tengo a vos. Sabes muchas cosas sobre mi como para destruirme" dijo Noah mirando asustado a su amiga.

"Lo reducimos a dos personas. Y aunque después de mucho pensar ya sé la respuesta, me gustaría que esa persona lo dijera en voz alta. No estoy enojada, solo quiero que esto termine rápido así me ayudan a elegir que ponerme para la cita que tengo con ella. Y..." se detuvo y levantó un dedo antes de que alguno de los tres chicos dijera algo "que averigüen a donde me va a llevar. Aunque sea si tiene que ser informal"

Kurt y Blaine se miraron, y levantaron una mano cada uno.

"Lo sabía. Malditos conspiradores. Ahora, envíenle un mensaje y pregunténle a donde me va a llevar. O como tengo que vestirme." dijo Rachel pegando su cara a la de los dos chicos culpables con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kurt tipeó rápidamente un mensaje de texto y a los pocos minutos recibieron la respuesta.

"Dice que vayas cómoda." dijo Kurt entregándole el celular para que ella lo viera. "Ahora, debo confesar que yo también te temo más a vos que a Santana, en este momento"

"Deberías, Hummel. Deberías" dijo Rachel mirándolo fijamente. "Bueno...¿Qué me pongo?" dijo chocando sus manos y girando hacia su placard.

Los tres chicos se miraron y sacudieron la cabeza antes de que Kurt se levante de la cama y se pierda entre la ropa.

* * *

><p>"Pensé que me iba a abrir la puerta uno de los padres de Rachel" dijo Santana después de que fue recibida por Puck.<p>

"Ja, esos dos andan vaya uno a saber por donde." dijo Noah haciéndola entrar. Al ver como estaba vestida, asintió y la hizo pasar al living.

Santana tenía puesto un vestido negro, que le ajustaba en todo el torso y era suelto en la falda, con unos zapatos del mismo color.

"Ahora, yo paso a tomar el papel de los Berry. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con la princesa?" preguntó Noah haciendo que Santana estallara en carcajadas. Pero, al notar que él no se reía y que tenía una de sus cejas levantadas esperando una respuesta, ella aclaró su garganta y decidió responder.

"Además de que en parte sean las mismas que las tuyas" dijo Santana mirando a Puck "me encantaría tener una relación duradera con Rachel"

"¿Y vas a salir del clóset?" preguntó Noah

"Mi familia ya lo sabe desde antes de ayer. Cuando ella dijo en glee que no tenía miedo y lo confesó, fui e hice lo mismo." respondió la latina

"Además de que esa parte la dijo mirandote fijamente. Es lo peor cuando te mira fijamente" dijo Noah

"Exacto." dijo Santana

"En unos minutos baja" dijo Blaine apareciendo en el living y sentándose al lado de Noah. "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con respecto a Rachel?" preguntó ya acomodado

"Ya me respondió. Ahora tiene que demostrar que es cierto" dijo Noah

"De acuerdo" dijo Blaine

"Ya baja" dijo Kurt entrando en el living "¿Cuáles son tus intencion..."

"Ya le respondió a Puck" lo interrumpió Blaine "Dice que ahora tiene que demostrarlo"

"¿Uds están drogados?" preguntó Santana que nunca los había visto interactuar tanto a esos tres.

"No" respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Segundos después, una garganta se aclaraba en el umbral del living y todos giraron. Kurt aplaudía su perfección y Blaine asentía, mientras Santana y Puckerman miraban con la boca abierta a Rachel, quien tenía puesto un vestido, muy parecido al que tenía Santana, pero de color blanco.

"Son como una princesa y su guardaespaldas" dijo Kurt mirando a su amiga y a la latina quien se había levantado y se había acercado a Rachel

"Estás hermosa" dijo en voz baja poniéndose colorada

"Tú también lo estás" dijo la diva perdida en el escote de Santana (era mucho más prominente que el de ella. No podían culparla). La latina siguió la línea de visión de Rachel y sonrió.

"Mis ojos están más arriba" dijo levantando la barbilla de la diva

"No me importa" dijo Rachel haciendo contacto visual

"Bueno, vayan. No queremos verlas besándose" dijo Kurt empujando a Santana hacia la puerta principal.

"Habla por ti mismo, Kurt" dijo Noah que había estado observando ansioso esperando el beso, que no sucedió.

* * *

><p>"Tomé una parte del libro de citas universal, así que como no soy muy original, vamos a ir a cenar y al cine. O al cine y a ir a cenar. " dijo Santana nerviosa cuando ya estaban manejando. ¿De qué hablaba con Rachel Berry?<p>

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel mirando por la ventana

"Tengo una duda" dijo Santana que creyó haber encontrado un tema de conversación "¿Qué hacía Shelby con uds. el sábado?"

"Oh...los sábados estoy quedándome con ella y cuando no llegué a la hora señalada, me fue a buscar, sabía que estaba ahí" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada

"Ah..." dijo Santana que se había quedado pensando

"Quitando el tema del medio, si la perdoné, y si no perdonara no estaríamos acá" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana "¿Te gusta estar besando mujeres desconocidas?" preguntó después

"Oh, no, la única mujer con la que estuve eres tú. Y para el momento en que nos besamos, ya sabía quien eras y no te considero desconocida...¿estás segura de que quieres ir a cenar conmigo a Breadstix?" preguntó Rachel al darse cuenta a donde estaban estacionando.

"Oh, si." dijo Santana bajando del auto y corriendo para abrirle la puerta a Rachel

"Pero...¿tu reputación, en McKinley?" preguntó Rachel

"Mi familia ya sabe que me gustan las mujeres, una diva me hizo darme cuenta de que no tenía que temer a decir lo que siento, así que volví a mi casa y se los dije. ¿Crees que ahora me importa lo que piensen esos neanderthals en la escuela?" preguntó Santana

La cena pasó sin problemas (salvo el mozo que quiso participar de un trío con las dos morenas y la gente que las miraba sin cesar), las dos comenzaron a hablar más libremente y se dieron cuenta que aunque no tenían muchas cosas en común, lo que la otra decía era interesante para la oyente.

Rachel sorprendió a Santana en el cine, cuando eligió ver Batman: The Dark Knight Rises y pasaron la película entretenidas con la imagen, mientras habían entrelazado una de sus manos.

Terminaron con el típico beso de cita, en la puerta de la casa de la diva, que dejó de ser típico en el momento en que Santana pidió permiso con su lengua. En ese momento, Rachel hizo un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta de su propia casa y Santana aprovechó el movimiento para meter una de sus piernas dentro de las piernas de la diva. Cuando, ambas notaron el muslo de la otra en su entrepierna y comenzaron a moverse para buscar la fricción, la puerta se abrió haciéndolas caer y un Kurt Hummel, con máscara de pepinos en la cara y una bolsa (o lo que parecía una bolsa) en la cabeza, las miraba enojado con los brazos cruzados. Santana se puso colorada, pero más por el hecho de que además, Kurt, tenía un camisón puesto, color rosa viejo.

"Agradecemos el hecho de que la trajiste en una hora respetuosa, pero no tenían porque tener sexo en la primera cita y en la puerta. Del lado de afuera" dijo Kurt justo cuando Puckerman entraba, también enojado, al pasillo.

"Hummel eres un idiota" dijo Noah empujándolo y agachándose para ayudar a las morenas a levantarse.

"Te escribo mañana, Santana" dijo Rachel

"Si no lo haces, vengo a buscarte" dijo Santana dándole un rápido beso en la boca antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>"López" dijo Quinn cuando vio a la latina entrar en el cuarto de Brittany a la tarde siguiente<p>

"Fabray. Que bueno verte lejos de la sombra de Hudson" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama

"Me contaron algo extraño" dijo Quinn cuando Brittany aparecía detrás de la latina

"Te contaron que San estuvo cenando en Breadstix anoche con Rachel y que parecía una cita" dijo la otra rubia sonriendo

"Si...eso" dijo Quinn mirándola extrañada

"Es porque es cierto, Quinnie" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo puedes besar a esa cosa?" preguntó Quinn asqueada

"Es mejor que besarte a vos, estoy segura" dijo la latina

"Ni siquiera lo sabes" dijo Quinn sacando los labios para que Santana la bese justo en el momento en que a ésta le sonaba el celular.

"Tengo que irme, besa a Brittany si quieres besar a una mujer" dijo la latina saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después<strong>

"Shelby está loca" dijo Santana saliendo de la casa de la madre de su novia (oficialmente hace 25 días)

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel mientras intentaba sacarle los brillos que la latina tenía en el pelo

"Por hacernos cuidar a Beth bajo esa excusa tonta" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel

"Quería demostrarnos los riesgos del sexo adolescente y descuidado" dijo la diva sonriendo ante las ideas de su madre.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana frenando y enfrentando a la diva "Tu mamá sabe que somos dos mujeres. No te puedo dejar embarazada, por mucho sexo que tengamos cuando empecemos a tener sexo, porque no tenemos el equipamiento necesario para eso."

"Santana, no creas que soy Finn y ignorancia caminando juntos por un lago" dijo la diva

"Oh, Berry. Lo sé" dijo la latina dandole un beso y comenzando a caminar, otra vez.

"¿Vas a venir a casa esta noche?" preguntó Rachel trotando detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y agarrando su mano.

"Si. Pero dile a Shelby que la proxima vez que necesite ayuda cuidando a Beth, que nos la pida y no nos de sermones inútiles." dijo Santana

"De acuerdo."

"¡Se van!" gritó Rachel a sus fieles mosqueteros (Kurt, Noah y Blaine) saliendo de la cocina mientras termina de preparar la cena para ella y para Santana

"Ohhhh" se quejó Noah pero fue el primero de salir por la puerta. Una vez, se había quedado para verlas besarse y había salido ciego de un ojo.

Kurt y Blaine le tiraron a Rachel un poco de perfume y se marcharon.

Santana llegó cinco minutos después.

"Que extraño que estemos solas" dijo la latina cuando se sentó a comer

"Los eché" dijo Rachel

"Buena idea" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Esa noche, Santana descubrió porque Rachel había ido disfrazada de diablita a aquella fiesta en el boliche. A pesar de ser su primera, Rachel decidió arriesgarse a todo para satisfacer a su novia (no faltaban las burlas que Noah siempre le hacía que era difícil satisfacer a Santana López) y por ende dio el 110% mientras estaban en la cama.

Santana, desde esa noche, intentaba pasar todas las horas libres posibles, en la cama de la diva (y en otras habitaciones cuando los mosqueteros de su novia no estaban presentes).

* * *

><p>El día que se filtró un video sexual de Santana y Rachel, Noah Puckerman fue el primero en arrodillarse ante la pareja de morenas para explicarles que él no había tenido absolutamente nada que ver, mientras la gran mayoría de la población estudiantil masculina (y algunas mujeres) querían presenciar en vivo y en directo la acción las seguían por todo el colegio.<p>

Primero, averiguaron quien había filmado el video, que no era otro que Noah, quien ante la mirada que le daban las morenas, confesó que le había prestado 1 video a Brittany.

"Pero solo uno porque sé que si no me asesinaban" dijo llorando ante el rostro de Rachel que estaba justo en frente del suyo.

La rubia dijo que se lo había prestado a su gato, quien se lo había prestado a Quinn a quien le había desaparecido.

Cuando, las dos morenas, caminaban con la misión de destruir a Quinn Fabray por filtrar el video (hay que tener en cuenta que quien lo había hecho llevó a la fama, en Lima, a Jacob Ben Israel) la misma apareció arrodillada jurando ante todo lo sagrado para las morenas que si, que lo había perdido.

"Entonces" dijo Satana agachándose para estar frente a la rubia "recuerda el día que lo perdiste" dijo con una voz gutural que le produjo varias cosas a su novia.

"Finn fue a almorzar conmigo y con mi mamá..." dijo Quinn quien al levantar la vista vio que ya las morenas no estaban.

* * *

><p>Días después, las morenas se habían vengando de Finn Hudson haciendo un documental en el que muchas mujeres confesaban lo decepcionadas que estaban de los hombres después de haber estado con él.<p>

El año escolar de las morenas, siguió tranquilo...por lo menos, hasta que terminaran la secundaria.


	24. Rachel Hood

_Buenas! _

_Vuelvo con uno de esos bizarros que se me suelen ocurrir (Me dijeron cuando comenté la idea de que era bizarro y puede ser cierto)_

**__**_Agradezco las reviews a eri, landslide'dream y SoDamnBeatiful1, los favorites y las alerts._

_Tengo pocas palabras.__  
><em>

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

**Summary:** Rachel vuelve de Tierra Santa, se entera que sus padres fueron a la guerra con Ricardo Corazón de León y que su castillo ha sido destruido. ¿Buscará su venganza o protegerá a sus vasallos hasta el retorno de sus padres?¿Seguirá estando comprometida con la hija de la gran familia López? Un poco de faberry, obviamente pezberry, un poco de edad media y un arco y una flecha. _  
><em>

_Glee no me pertenece, Robin Hood tampoco, y todo lo que sea de otras personas y se den cuenta tampoco._

_Recuerden, ahora que me acuerdo, si tienen algún prompt o idea enviarmelo (y quieren que yo lo escriba) enviarmelo por privado o a cualquiera de los siguientes mails que son de gmail: lormartinez ó writerblock82_

_Ahora si, saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rachel Hood<span>**

El día que vio las ruinas de su castillo y el fuego todavía ardiendo en algunas de las cenizas juró venganza.

No soportó ver los rostros de quienes habían sido sus empleados, sus amigos, llorando porque habían perdido todo dentro de la enorme estructura de piedra que ahora era solamente un conjunto de piedras desordenadas en medio de la campiña inglesa.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó tranquila arrodillándose al frente del hijo del cocinero, Kurt Hummel, cuyo padre había ido a acompañar a los Berry en esa guerra junto a Ricardo Corazón de León.

"Sabes bien que fue" respondió Kurt antes de largarse a llorar, abrazando su cuello.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Quinn, su mejor amiga y protegida de los Berry.

"Uds. nada. Van a ir hasta el castillo de los López y van a pedir asilo" dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

"¿Y ud. señorita?" preguntó Noah Puckerman, el hijo de su entrenador de arquería.

"Yo voy a buscar la forma de poner de pie este castillo" dijo ella

"La ayudaré" dijo Puckerman siguiéndola después de que ella se despidiera de cada uno de sus amigos y empleados.

Sus amigos y empleados se miraron, mientras la pequeña señorita juntaba y juntaba piedras y miraba hacia el bosque de Sherwood.

"Nosotros también" dijo Kurt comenzando a ayudar.

* * *

><p>No tardaron mucho en encontrar un pasadizo secreto y lo siguieron. Poco tiempo después, comenzaron a vivir dentro del bosque y a escuchar como el nuevo recaudador de impuestos abusaba de su poder.<p>

No pasaron ni tres meses, que Rachel se comenzó a hacer famosa por las aldeas del valle. Cada vez que el recaudador de impuestos terminaba en alguna de ellas con su tarea, era asaltado. Al comienzo, pensó que era porque iba por el camino del bosque de Sherwood, pero cuando lo cambiaba, también le sucedía.

La gente, días después, recuperaba sus monedas con una nota firmada por Rachel Hood. Todos sabían quien podía ser y dejaban comida en las ruinas del castillo de los Berry, como agradecimiento.

El recaudador de impuestos, hervía en furia y comenzó a transitar el camino con un pequeño ejército. Ese pequeño ejército que había destrozado el castillo de los Berry. Pero, igualmente eran atacados, emboscados, perdiendo el dinero. Y cada vez era peor.

Rachel Hood era un héroe oculto en las sombras del bosque y nadie sabía absolutamente nada y a la vez, todos sabían absolutamente todo.

Había pasado un año desde el día en que Rachel encontró las ruinas de su castillo. Y mientras parte de la familia Berry seguía luchando al lado de Ricardo Corazón de León, otra parte estaba creando una nueva vida dentro del bosque de Sherwood.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Quinn un día en el que estaba junto a Rachel espiando el camino principal.

"Una persona, Quinn. ¿Acaso ya no lo puedes distinguir?" preguntó su amiga sonriendo

"Estás graciosa, últimamente" dijo la rubia

"No lo estoy" dijo Rachel saliendo de su escondite y caminando hacia la persona que estaba mirando hacia todos lados. Quinn la siguió rápidamente

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó en un susurro. Mientras se acercaban pudieron notar que era una mujer y que parecía perdida, además de que su ropa estaba deshilachada.

"Es una mujer, Quinn" dijo Rachel

"Si, eso nunca te detuvo" dijo la rubia

"¿Hola?" preguntó Rachel tentativamente al estar a unos pasos de la mujer que todavía no las había visto. Pero, en el momento en que escuchó que le hablaban, giró la cabeza y las miró.

"¿Eres Rachel?" preguntó la rubia desconocida

"¿A ella estás buscando?" preguntó Rachel mientras veía de reojo como Quinn se agachaba en el piso y escuchaba la tierra

"Si, estoy buscando a Rachel Berry" dijo la rubia "Soy Brittany. Vengo de una aldea que está por allá..." dijo llevando su dedo índice para señalar hacia el lugar contrario por el que había venido "o por allá" dijo después señalando para el norte.

"Viniste por el norte" dijo Rachel, "hacia donde estás señalando ahora" agregó cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de la rubia al decir norte

"Bueno, por ahí. El recaudador de impuesto se fue enojado ayer a la mañana y a la noche atacó con los Hudson el lugar. Mi papi me envió buscando el árbol que parece una flecha. Me dijo que hable con Rachel. Me pidió que hable con Rachel. Ese árbol parece una flecha." dijo Brittany señalando un árbol que estaba a sus espaldas.

"Viene alguien" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué lado?" preguntó Rachel

"El norte" dijo su amiga y las dos se giraron.

"Yo soy Rachel" dijo la pequeña morena, "Ven con nosotras" dijo después volviendo a desaparecer entre el follaje que había al costado del camino. Esta vez, seguidas por Brittany.

Esa noche, en el refugio que habían armado en el bosque de Sherwood, Brittany contó la historia de como había sido su aldea atacada porque el recaudador se llevó dinero, pero no todo el que quería.

"¿Qué tienen que ver los Hudson con él?" preguntó Quinn después

"No sé. Solo sé que volvió con él a la noche y empezaron a prender fuego todo. Y a las mujeres...no sé que les hacían porque mi papi me sacó corriendo de ahí y me llevó hasta el camino y me dijo que buscara el árbol con forma de flecha y a Rachel" dijo Brittany

"Es mejor que la chica descanse" dijo Kurt sentándose al lado de la morena. La miró y sacudió la cabeza. "Es mejor que te diseñe algo mejor para ir explorando por el bosque"

"¿Puedes dejar esas cosas de lado? Hasta que mis padres no regresen no podemos hacer nada por la ropa. " dijo Rachel enojada.

"¿Quedó alguien en la aldea?" preguntó Puckerman a la rubia mientras alimentaba la fogata.

"Algunas pocas personas. Aunque no sé muy bien para qué" dijo Brittany bostezando.

"Mañana vamos a ir" dijo Rachel mirando a Noah, quien la miraba con el mismo pensamiento.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Quinn mientras se acostaba a su lado en la pequeña casilla de madera ubicada debajo de la tierra.

Habían encontrado un circuito enorme de cuevas y pasadizos cuando estaban reconstruyendo la casa. Todos terminaban en una gran caverna ubicada en el centro del bosque de Sherwood. Decidieron hacer de ese lugar su nuevo hogar, hasta que pudieran restaurar la paz en el valle. Cada persona (o pareja) compartía uno de los tantos pasillos sin salida que había en la gran caverna. Los que tenían salidas eran usados para escapar de los hombres de Hudson.

Rachel se giró y enfrentó a Quinn con su desnudez, quien inmediatamente se lamió los labios al ver a su amiga desnuda.

"Los van a ahorcar, Quinn. No puedo quedarme acá de brazos cruzados." dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia que había comenzado a desnudarse poco a poco.

"Va a haber caballeros, seguramente. Está cerca del castillo de los López" dijo la rubia mientras terminaba de sacarse la ropa y se metía debajo de la frazada, quedando encima de la pequeña morena. "¿Y si te atrapan?"

"No creo que lo hagan. Todavía no hice nada para merecer ser atrapada o siquiera perseguida" dijo Rachel sacando, con su mano, un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la cara de la rubia.

"Si, pero para que te reconozcan como Rachel Berry tendrías que ir vestida como una dama. Además, eso de que no has hecho nada es mentira. Sabes bien que has estado robandole a los recaudadores de impuestos." dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

"Tienes buenas ideas" dijo Rachel besándola antes de llevar una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la rubia. "Pero el dinero volvió al pueblo. Ricardo no va a estar enojado"

"Pero Ricardo no está" dijo Quinn cerrando los ojos mientras Rachel sacaba su mano.

"Debo ir de dama." dijo Rachel besandola de nuevo. "Los Hudson no van a reconocerme si voy de dama" aclaró antes de callarse por el resto de la noche.

Si alguien, en la cueva, escuchó los sonidos que esas dos hacían cuando se involucraban en esas actividades, no lo dijeron en voz alta a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué tienes puesto un vestido?" preguntó Kurt cuando vio a su señorita.<p>

"Porque voy a la aldea de Brittany" dijo Rachel

"¿Sabes acaso el apellido de esa rubia?" preguntó Kurt

"Pierce. Soy Brittany Pierce" dijo la rubia apareciendo detrás del mayordomo. Lo había ascendido a ese puesto después de que encontrara el pasadizo a la cueva.

"¿Pierce?" preguntó Kurt tratando de recordar y abrió los ojos mirando a su señorita. "¿Estás segura?" agregó la pregunta al hacer la conexión.

"Bastante" dijo Rachel

* * *

><p>Entró sola en la aldea, mirando hacia sus costados, siguiendo a alguna que otra persona que corría hacia la plaza central. Observó a Noah que entraba por otro de los costados y a Quinn que se había quedado con un caballo, que por el escudo de una persona peleando con una serpiente, que había en la montura supo que se trataba de uno de los de Hudson.<p>

Caminó hacia el centro de la plaza y se metió entre las personas, que al reconocerla la iban dejando pasar más y más adelante.

El tapado que tenía encima le estaba dando calor y no sabía si era sudor o lágrimas lo que estaba corriendo por su rostro al ver a las tres personas preparadas en la horca.

"Por orden del rey" dijo un hombre de rulos castaños mientras leía un pergamino al costado del lugar donde habían preparado la horca "Estos hombres se negaron a entregar sus tesoros más preciados para pagar la guerra. Por lo cual, los condena a morir por la horca"

Ya sabía quien era Schuester, dijo Rachel mirando al recaudador de impuestos quien en ese momento hizo una seña y, debajo de los condenados, se abrió el piso generando que quedaran colgados.

Pero más rápido que eso, fue la velocidad en la que Rachel sacó el arco de debajo de tapado y colocó tres flechas. Acomodó el arco en posición horizontal y disparó las flechas a tanta velocidad, que los hombres condenados no se habían todavía recuperado del pequeño tirón cuando fueron soltados. Cayeron haciendo un ruido seco y cuando el recaudador miró entre la gente, no pudo ver a nadie que pareciera sospechoso. Pero, desde dentro del público, alguien gritó "Libertad" y el caos comenzó a suceder. Todos corrieron en contra de los miembros del ejército Hudson apostados al costado de la plaza y muchos de éstos perdieron la vida, y en minutos, el único que quedaba en pie era el recaudador.

"¿Los López saben que es lo que ud. está haciendo?" preguntó una voz detrás de Schuester, quien intentó darse vuelta pero un cuchillo le apareció en el cuello. "Responda la pregunta"

"No lo saben. Pero, en pocos días lo van a saber. Cuando su hija se case con Hudson" dijo el procurador.

Rachel sacó el cuchillo y desapareció entre la gente, corriendo en dirección al castillo de los López. No le importó los gritos que iban quedando a su espalda.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y el vestido le era incómodo. Pero esperaba agazapada al lado de la torre que era su destino.<p>

Cuando los guardias dejaron de pasar, comenzó a trepar lentamente, rogando que ella estuviera sola.

Cuando Rachel llegó a la ventana, observó con atención y descubrió la cabellera morena que estaba buscando. Vio que ella estaba con la cabeza inclinada sobre el neceser y no podía ver sus facciones ni siquiera reflejadas en el espejo.

"¿Te vas a casar con Hudson?" preguntó cuando terminó de poner sus dos pies dentro de la habitación. Asustando así a la persona que había ido a ver quien se dio vuelta rápidamente empuñando un cuchillo en una de sus manos y en dirección a su asaltante.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó la otra morena dejando el cuchillo sobre el neceser y mirando a su visita inesperada.

"¿Te vas a casar con él?" preguntó de nuevo Rachel dando un paso en dirección a la otra morena.

"Tus padres tendrían que llegar en estos cinco días para cancelar el compromiso" dijo la otra morena mirándola. "Dime..."

"Santana. No puedes casarte con él. Puedes casarte con cualquier otro hombre de este maldito país, pero no con él" dijo Rachel dando otro paso más en dirección a la otra muchacha.

"Sabes bien que es lo que quiero y sabes bien que puede hacer que este compromiso sea cancelado." dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta y pasando el pesado pestillo para que nadie las interrumpa.

"Entonces..." dijo Rachel caminando más rápido y encerrando a Santana contra la puerta. Inmediatamente la besó, y Santana devolvió el beso con tanta pasión como era dado.

No supieron en que momento se quedaron sin ropa. Ni como llegaron a la cama. Pero, Santana supo que Rachel no había solucionado su problema cuando sintió algo chocar en el interior de sus muslos. Algo duro, caliente y sobre todo grande.

Alejó un poco el rostro de Rachel, quien estaba encima de ella besando su cuello, y agarró su rostro para que le prestara atención.

"No lo solucionaste" dijo mirando la profundidad oscura de los ojos de su amiga y su amor.

"Parece ser que en Tierra Santa o en el Vaticano o cualquier religión del mundo no tienen solución alguna ante embrujos" dijo Rachel quedándose quieta y bajando la mirada.

"Oh..." dijo Santana recordando la tarde que Rachel, sin querer, se tropezó con una señora mayor. Tenían 13 años y la señora casi cae al piso por el golpe. Cuando Rachel logró agarrarla, notó que la señora estaba herida. La llevó a su castillo y durante una semana la cuidó. Pensó que la gran lastimadura que tenía en su brazo izquierdo había sido producto del golpe, ya que Rachel tenía una espada en sus manos. Santana se quedó con ella, acompañandola.

El día que hombres del Rey aparecieron por el castillo de los Berry buscando a una mujer mayor, la señora había desaparecido. Pocos días después, mientras Rachel y Santana estaban acostadas en la cama, contando historias o como querían que fuera su casamiento (estaban prometidas desde el día de sus nacimientos) una figura apareció al frente de ellas y se acercó a la más pequeña de las dos. "Fuiste amable con una pobre vieja y por eso, te daré un regalo. Serás capaz de dejar embarazada a una mujer. Cualquier mujer. Pero sobre todo a aquella a la cual tu corazón pertenezca. Adiós." dijo la figura desapareciendo de la nada. Las dos niñas se habían quedado viendo el lugar en el que había estado parada, pero no dijeron nada más. Al amanecer, Rachel, tenía entre sus piernas un pene y sus correspondientes testítculos. Desde entonces, estaban buscando una solución que la llevó a Tierra Santa por años.

"Si quieres..." comenzó a decir Rachel mientras Santana sentía que se estaba alejando de ella.

"No, por favor. Continúa" dijo Santana volviendo a besar a Rachel con toda la pasión que sentía por la otra morena.

Cuando Rachel la penetró, muchos minutos después, Santana casi grita del dolor pero pasó a hacerlo de placer. No se imaginaba que ésto fuera tan positivo. Cuando llegó al orgasmo y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la pequeña diciendo una y otra vez su nombre.

Se quedaron acostadas, hablando de lo que había pasado en los últimos años.

"¿Te imaginas el momento en que a Hudson le digan que su tesoro más preciado fue robado por Rachel Berry?" preguntó Santana acariciando el estómago de la otra mujer

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Rachel sentándose de golpe en la cama

"Si te imaginas...¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana

"Tengo una solución para que no tengas que casarte con ese idiota" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Santana

"Habla con tu padre. Dile que visite la aldea de los Pierce, como primera cosa de la mañana." dijo Rachel poniéndose el vestido rápidamente

"Decían que te vestías con mallas ajustadas verdes y un gorrito verde" dijo Santana al ver a Rachel en ese vestido.

"Lo hago. Pero hoy tuve que entrar en la aldea de los Pierce."

"¿A qué?"

"¿Confías en mi?" preguntó Rachel parándose delante de Santana

"Por supuesto"

"Pídele eso a tu padre." dijo besándola una vez más y caminando hacia la ventana, antes de comenzar a trepar tratando de no caerse por la oscuridad.

Santana espero hasta saber que ella había llegado al suelo a salvo y corrió, después de ponerse algo encima, hacia la recámara de su padre a decirle eso.

Rachel corrió de nuevo hasta la aldea de los Pierce y vio una cabellera rubia sobre un caballo por la entrada sur. Se acercó despacio por las dudas de que fuera alguno de los Hudson, pero descubrió a Quinn tratando de mantenerse despierta sobre el animal.

"Quinn" dijo Rachel acercándose y sobresaltando a la rubia

"Por fin. Ya me estaba preocupando" dijo Quinn quien sabía hacia donde podía haber ido su amiga

"Vamos" dijo Rachel subiendo al caballo detrás de ella y espoleandolo para que galope.

"Hueles a sexo" dijo Quinn enojada

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel

"Si supiera que lo sientes de verdad." dijo Quinn antes de cerrar su boca hasta que llegaron al bosque de Sherwood.

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson hervía en furia contra una sola Rachel Berry. Primero, le había arruinado el botín en la aldea de los Pierce. Segundo, había desaparecido nuevamente fundiéndose con el bosque y; tercero, había hecho ir a los López hasta la aldea de los Pierce a investigar.<p>

"Tengo que romper el contrato de casamiento" dijo Marcos López, el patriarca de la segunda familia más poderosa de la zona, junto con los Berry

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Finn enojado mirando a Santana que sonreía ante las palabras de su padre.

"Por un lado, porque ud. atacó la aldea de los Pierce, quienes son vasallos nuestros buscando su tesoro más preciado. Dígame ¿creía que si me enteraba de eso después del casamiento lo iba a perdonar? Mejor no responda. Segundo, porque Santana ha perdido su virginidad y no puedo casarla con alguien debido a eso. Salvo a la persona con la que perdió su virginidad." dijo Marcos

"Dicen que anoche vieron a Rachel Berry corriendo por los terrenos de este castillo" el que habló fue Schuester. Tutor de Finn Hudson, una de las familias más odiadas de la zona.

"Ud. es mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada, señor Schuester. El rey va a ser notificado sobre su abuso de poder, al tratar de ahorcar a personas inocentes el día de ayer" dijo Marcos

"El rey ni siquiera está en el país." dijo Schuester

"Eso puede ser cierto" dijo Marcos López "Pero hasta que la noticia de que ha muerto y su hermano Juan ha subido al trono no nos llegue, no podemos hacer nada"

"No puedo recaudar impuestos por esa maldita bandida. Cada vez que lo hago, tengo que ir con un ejército por los bosques de Sherwood" dijo Schuester

"¿Y por qué tiene que ir al bosque de Sherwood si me los tiene que entregar a mi?" preguntó Marcos

Schuester no tenía respuesta para eso y salió de la sala del castillo en donde se estaba realizando la reunión.

"Puedo casarme con ella a pesar de que no sea virgen" dijo Finn

"No. Las leyes nos obligan a casarla con quien le quitó su virginidad" dijo Marcos López

"Puedo jurar que fui yo" dijo Finn justo cuando una flecha se clavaba en el medio de la mesa. Santana fue la encargada de sacarla, al notar que había una nota.

"Juro solemnemente que robé la virginidad de Santana López." leyó Santana en voz alta

"¿Quién lo firma?" preguntó Finn

"Rachel Berry"

"Rachel Hood" se escuchó en voz baja. Provenía de los empleados que murmuraban, provenía de las palabras

Finn salió de la estancia pateando una silla de madera maciza y agarrándose el pie por el dolor, mientras insultaba a la bandida.

A pesar de haber destruido su castillo, a pesar de haberse adueñado de sus vasallos, a pesar de haber intentado lograr el casamiento con la hija de los López, Rachel "Hood" Berry seguía siendo una espina en el talón de Finn Hudson.

Por la historia de su familia, él pensaba que Rachel Berry había sido la causante de todo el daño que ellos habían sufrido. Bueno, no Rachel per sé, sino uno de sus padres. Lo que no sabía era la verdad y, por supuesto, quien era su verdadero padre.

Cuando entró en el castillo de los Berry esperando encontrar alguna prueba que los vinculara con la supuesta muerte de su padre, se llevó la gran sorpresa de que esas pruebas no existían y de que su madre tenía una relación con el cocinero mayor de los Berry. No supo qué fue peor, si la ausencia de pruebas o saber que su madre se acostaba con un cocinero, que encendió fuego el castillo.

Schuester, su tutor y mentor, dijo que podían aprovechar la oportunidad de la ausencia de los Berry y de Rachel para apoderarse de sus tierras.

Los vasallos de los Berry sucumbieron al temor del pequeño ejército de Finn pero solo por unos meses. Hasta que apareció Rachel, en mallas verdes y con gorro verde, lanzando flechas a diestra y siniestra, causando bajas entre sus amigos y logrando arrebatarle, siempre, el dinero a Schuester.

Lamentablemente, la ley decía que una vez que el dinero estaba en manos del recaudador, se consideraba el impuesto pago y por lo tanto, el responsable era el mismo recaudador. Schuester sufría cada vez que iba a cobrar los impuestos.

Incluso, pensó que si no les hacía firmar ellos iban a tener que pagar dos veces, pero, el resultado de ser vasallo de los Berry era una persona inteligente, sea cual sea su trabajo. Lo cual le trajo una queja, grande, cuando dijo que no tenían que firmar la planilla de recaudación. No cobró nada, hasta que los dejó firmar. Eso hacía que cada vez su cabeza estuviera más y más cerca de la horca.

Pero, a pesar de todo, Finn Hudson, era solo el hijo de una costurera y no tenía ningún problema real con los Berry, salvo la supuesta historia de que ellos asesinaron a su padre y los sueños de grandeza que Schuester había metido en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué utilizará Ricardo cuando sepa la verdad?" preguntó Rachel en su refugio. "¿La horca o la guillotina?"<p>

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Kurt

"Cuando se entere de lo que hace Schuester" dijo Rachel mirándolo como si fuera algo de lo que venían hablando hace rato

"Creo que peor va a ser cuando se enteren tus padres" diijo Kurt

"Tengo que encontrar, antes, una forma de detener al ejército de idiotas" dijo Rachel

"¿Crees que Brittany estará interesada en mi?" preguntó Quinn sentándose al lado de la pequeña morena.

"Tendrías que preguntarle" dijo Rachel.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la noche en que había estado con Santana y cuando volvieron Quinn decidió que lo mejor era terminar lo que ellas tenían en ese instante. Sabía que estaba sintiendo cosas por su amiga y a la vez, sabía que su amiga solo sentía grandes cosas por la otra morena. Ahora fuera de su alcance.

"¿Averiguaron que camino está utilizando?" preguntó Noah sentándose al frente de ellas

"No está utilizando ninguno, porque está sin recaudar nada." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Noah

"Si, los López están obligados a otorgarle un ejército, siempre y cuando el dinero recaudado vaya hacia su castillo, como corresponde ya que se trata de sus vasallos. Pero, como Schuester se aprovechó de que los Berry no están, decidió emprender el camino contrario, hacia su casa, para quedarse con el dinero de los impuestos. Eso también se debe a la ausencia del rey. Cuando se comunicó la ruptura del compromiso entre Santana y Finn, Schuester dijo que nosotros lo atacamos cada vez que recauda y le preguntaron porque llevaba el dinero hacia otro lado. Y Schuester salió del castillo enojado y sin responder" contó Rachel

"Rachel, tienes visitas" dijo la voz de Tina, una de sus doncellas, antes en el castillo. Detrás de ella estaba Blaine, uno de los guardias privados de Santana

"Señorita Berry" dijo Blaine inclinándose cortésmente y mirando de reojo a Kurt

"Blaine, eso no es necesario en el bosque."

"Traigo noticias" dijo Blaine entregándole un pergamino

"Espero que sean interesantes" dijo Kurt aplaudiendo y comenzando a leer sobre el hombro de su señorita.

"¿Esto es cierto?" preguntó Rachel cuando terminó de leer mirando al guardia

"Todo eso" dijo Blaine

"¿Cuando llegaron?" preguntó Rachel

"Hace dos semanas" dijo Blaine

"Es momento de volver al castillo" dijo Rachel gritando para que todos sus amigos y refugiados (y bandidos como ella) la escucharan.

"Primero no deberías volver tu sola" dijo Noah

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque así nos liberarás de culpa a todos nosotros" explicó su amigo

"De acuerdo" dijo la bandida "Voy a ir esta misma noche. Y sola. Eso no se discute" dijo mirando con dureza a todos sus compañeros y amigos.

"¿No puedes esperar?" preguntó Quinn asustada

"No, en ese pergamino había más noticias."

* * *

><p>"Así que...¿Rachel Hood?¿A quién se le ocurrió ese nombre?" preguntó Leroy Berry mientras miraba a su hija que había llegado al castillo o a lo que quedaba de él, durante la noche. Entró sigilosamente en el campamento del ejército de sus padres y se arrastró hasta la carpa en donde sabía que ellos estaban. Los cuales, lo primero que hicieron fue agarrarla de las orejas y sentarla en una silla, mientras ellos la miraban desde arriba.<p>

"La verdad no tengo ni idea" dijo Rachel

"Te dije que no deberías haberle contado esas historias cuando era chica" dijo Hiram a su marido

"No es mi culpa" dijo Leroy levantando los hombros

"¿Robarle la virginidad a Santana?" preguntó Hiram "¿A quién se le ocurrió?"

"Fue consensuado. Ella no quería casarse con Hudson" dijo Rachel

"Hudson amenazó a Marcos, por eso tuvo que aceptar el compromiso. Lo estuvo atrasando casi un año, hasta que te metiste en el medio" dijo Leroy

"Era mi prometida primero" dijo Rachel como si eso fuera la excusa más legítima que tenía.

"¿Robarle a Schuester?" preguntó Hiram

"Ese tipo iba a cobrar impuestos cada tres días, cada vez más alto. A nombre de uds. y de Ricardo. La gente no tenía con qué comprar la comida ni que comer. Son nuestros vasallos, tenía que protegerlos mientras uds. no estaban. Además, Schuester se llevaba el dinero a su casa y no a los López, donde correspondía ya que uds. no estaban en el área y Hudson había destruido el castillo" dijo Rachel

"En eso tengo que apoyar a nuestra hija" dijo Leroy

"Hasta yo no puedo enojarme por eso. ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero?" preguntó Hiram

"Lo devolví." dijo Rachel

"¿Lo devolviste a la gente?" preguntó Leroy

"¿Y a quién si no?¿A Schuester?" preguntó Rachel

"Se lo podrías haber entregado a los López" dijo Hiram

"Eso no se me había ocurrido" dijo la muchacha sinceramente

"No es tan inteligente" dijo Leroy

"Yo también los extrañé, padres" dijo Rachel

"¿Pudiste solucionar el problema?" preguntó Hiram

"Resulta que la religión no sabe como contrarrestar embrujos" dijo Rachel

"Además, Hiram, si lo hubiera podido solucionar no creo que hubiéramos recibido la otra noticia" dijo Leroy

"Ahora vas a tener que casarte con ella, Rachel Hood" dijo Hiram burlándose ante el nombre que le habían puesto a su hija.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriente

"¿Dónde están nuestros empleados?" preguntó Leroy mirando hacia sus alrededores, aunque sabía que ahí no podían materializarse.

"Soy yo la responsable de todo" dijo Rachel levantándose de la silla. No iba a permitir que sus amigos y empleados sufran por ella.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Hiram

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Si les preguntamos a ellos nos van a decir que vos los obligaste ¿verdad?" preguntó Leroy

"Por supuesto. Son mis empleados, tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga" dijo Rachel

"Esta bien." dijo Leroy suspirando. "Ve a buscarlos. Así empezamos a poner en marcha la reconstrucción de este castillo. Tu castigo será decidido y puesto en práctica cuando vuelvas"

Rachel asintió y salió de la carpa, en donde ya todos estaban esperando. Los caballeros que lucharon junto a sus padres, los demás soldados e incluso sus propios amigos que la habían seguido. Todos la aplaudieron y ella se quedó completamente quieta recibiendo ese aplauso.

"Oh, aquí están. Vamos a preguntarles" dijo Leroy pasando al lado de su hija en dirección a Kurt y compañía.

"No, ya que están, dispongan de mi y castiguenme" dijo Rachel deteniendo a sus padres.

"De acuerdo." dijo Leroy y miró a su esposo que asintió.

"Un mes en el cepo. Hasta el día de la boda" dijo Leroy

"¿Un mes?" preguntó Rachel

"Si" dijeron sus padres y todos a su alrededor se quejaron por ella.

"De acuerdo" suspiró Rachel

* * *

><p>"¿Vas a poder aguantar un mes con eso?" preguntó Santana apareciendo unos días después en el terreno de los Berry y viendo a Rachel con el cepo bloqueando sus manos y su cabeza.<p>

"Por lo menos es de esos que me permiten mover" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"¿Te parece gracioso?" preguntó Santana acercándose

"¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No me dejan siquiera participar en levantar el castillo otra vez. Creo que incluso Kurt la está pasando peor que yo. Dice que levantar las piedras hace que sus manos se endurezcan y se parezcan a manos de hombre" dijo Rachel

"¿Te dan de comer por lo menos?" preguntó Santana sentándose al lado de ella

"Si, le intención es que me arrepienta de lo que hice y no se me ocurra volver a hacerlo, no matarme de hambre. Tengo una boda a la que asistir cuando me saquen esto"

"Ahora te están obligando a casarte conmigo."

"Antes también"

"Pero antes era como que estaba predestinado"

"Y ahora también"

"Estoy embarazada"

"Lo sé"

"¿No vas a decir nada más?"

"¿Lo siento?"

"Yo no lo siento. Siempre soñaste con darme un hijo, ¿recuerdas?"

"Y siempre soñaste con criar a un hijo mío. No entiendo cuál es el problema"

"No pensé que te ibas a hacer cargo, realmente. Por lo que me cuentan que pasó en ese bosque durante ese año..."

"Oh...pero yo nunca huyo de mis responsabilidades, ni de la persona que amo"

"No quiero ser tu responsa...¿perdón?"

"Vamos, Santana. Te. Amo"

"¿En serio?"

"Que pregunta idiota"

"Ey, estás hablando de tu futura esposa y la madre de tu hijo"

"¿Y? Estaba hablando de la pregunta, no de la persona que la formuló"

"Pero eso quiere decir que la persona que la formuló lo es"

"Eso solo se te ocurre a ti"

"¿Cuánto tiempo más tienes que estar con eso?"

"Hasta el día de la boda"

"¿Un mes?"

"Si, pero pueden alimentarme."

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"Me acuesto y me tiran agua en la boca. Y me pueden dar comida con cuchara o tenedor. No me aprieta, solo pesa. No creo que la noche de boda tenga una buena performance en la cama"

"En tu caso creo que con esto basta" dijo Santana agarrando el miembro de Rachel quien se levantó de un salto

"Eres cruel. ¿No te parece que no nos veamos hasta que llegue ese día?"

"No me parece. Incluso tus padres dijeron que es mejor que ya empecemos a vivir juntas"

"¿En donde?"

"En una de las carpas mientras siguen avanzando con el castillo"

"¿No puedo huir al bosque?"

"¿Cómo vas a correr entre los árboles con eso?"

"Algo voy a inventar"

"Ahora si estas pensando en huir de tu responsabilidad como madre de esta criatura"

"No, en realidad estoy pensando huir de vos hasta el día de la boda. Sé que vas a ser difícil de controlar"

"Pero fácil de satisfacer."

"..."

"También te amo, por cierto"


	25. Acusada

_Buenas! _

_¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo_

_Volví con esto a ver si se me va el bloqueo, que parece acosador._

_Gracias por las reviews, los favorites y las alerts._

_Este es de esos que se me ocurren que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, pero que me divierten al escribirlo. Espero que a uds. también les divierta. _

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

**Summary:** Santana es acusada de un crimen que no cometió, la persona más inesperada es quien se embarca en una (corta) cruzada para demostrar su inocencia._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Acusada<strong>

"¿Sabías que estás completamente loca?" preguntó Santana mirando a la persona que la esperaba fuera de la comisaría

"¿Por qué?" preguntó

"Es la segunda vez que crees ciegamente en mi, después de todo lo que te hice"

"Yo no soy la persona a la cual estan acusando de un asesinato que no cometió"

"Me dejaron libre porque las manchas de sangre sobre mi ropa no le pertenecen a la víctima"

"Pero tienen otras evidencias"

"¿Cómo qué?¿La discusión? Yo no dije nada en la discusión y está filmada"

"¿No le dijiste acaso que era un hombre impotente que no se le paraba ni siquiera con la chica joven y tatuada con la que se había escapado dejando a su familia completamente abandonada a su suerte?"

"A lo que voy, es que no lo amenacé"

"Te amenazó él"

"Berry, me alegro que hayas intercedido ante mi en este problema, pero no tienes porque meterte en cosas que no son tus asuntos"

"¿Ves a alguien más?" preguntó la diva mirando a su alrededor "Disculpa, en todo caso, si quieres le pido a mi padre que no sea más tu abogado"

"¿Y volver a estar en esa celda? Jamás. Estuve 24 horas ahí adentro y casi me muero de claustrofobia"

"Me imagino. Disculpame entonces por querer ayudarte. Supongo que mi padre te llevará a tu casa"

"Berry"

"Hasta pronto Santana"

"Maldición, Berry. ¡Espera!" pero ella no espero y se subió a su auto dejando a la latina sola en el medio de la calle.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Quinn abriendo la puerta de su casa<p>

"Necesito un lugar donde dormir y quería hablar contigo"

"¿Me vas a matar como lo hiciste con mi padre?"

"Precisamente de eso quería hablar contigo. Yo no maté a tu padre"

"Las pruebas dicen lo contrario"

"La sangre que estaba en mi ropa no era de él. ¿Por qué crees que estoy libre?"

"Porque Rachel cree que en el fondo hay una buena persona, intenté convencerla de que no. Le dije: Berry, ¿no recuerdas que por el beso de Finn el año pasado en las nacionales Santana casi te mata? Y ella, tan ilusa como siempre, me respondió: Quinn estoy convencida de que ella es inocente"

"Tendrías que creer un poco en tus nuevas amigas"

"Rachel cree en mi también, pero no por eso ando matando gente" dijo la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Santana afuera

* * *

><p>"De acuerdo Berry, lo siento." dijo Santana cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa de la diva, pensando que iba a ser Rachel, pero era en realidad el hombre que la había liberado hace unas horas de su casa.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá? No tendrías que estar vagando demasiado por las calles de Lima, supuestamente asesinaste a un hombre al que todos los policías de esta ciudad adoraban" dijo Leroy

"Mis padres no quieren a una persona acusada de asesinato en su casa y me pidieron, amablemente que me fuera, y mi mejor amiga me cerró la puerta en la cara"

"Si, Quinn ya llamó. Entra" dijo Leroy haciendose a un costado

"¿Donde está Berry?"

"Acá estoy"

"No ud. su hija"

"No está precisamente disponible en estos momentos. Vamos, te voy a mostrar una habitación"

"No entiendo porque tiene esa manía de meterse en problemas que no le afectan"

"Santana, voy a decir esto una sola vez, Rachel lo que más quiere es una amiga. ¿Sabes que se hizo amiga de Fabray y ahora están peleadas por qué ella está defendiéndote? Digamos, no eres muy inteligente para darte cuenta de que uds. fueron las personas que la hicieron una paria social"

"Pero esto es algo grave en lo que no tendría que estar metiéndose"

"Esto es algo en lo que necesitas ayuda"

"Si, pero no tiene que arriesgarse. En estos momentos soy la persona más odiada de Lima y ella va a sufrir las consecuencias"

"No creo que seas la más odiada"

* * *

><p>"Comenzando esta reunión, quiero que sepan que agradezco que hayan venido. Eso quiere decir que no estoy sola en lo que creo" dijo Rachel mirando a sus acompañantes<p>

"Aunque Sanny y yo no estemos juntas, sé que ella no es capaz de hacer eso"

"Yo estoy tratando de probar ser mejor persona. Además, esta es una ocasión para ver si podemos hacerte cambiar el estilo de vestir"

"Agradezco los comentarios de Brittany y Kurt. Ahora, está claro que...¿Si, Noah?" dijo Rachel

"Yo quiero decir que estoy de acuerdo de estar en este momento presente en esta locura, pero, que no voy a volver a la cárcel"

"De acuerdo Noah"

"Y que debes dejar que te vea desnuda"

"Eso no va a suceder Noah"

"Oh, vamos, Rachhh"

"No te quejes Noah."

"Maldición"

"Yo quiero decir que estoy acá porque es muy divertido" dijo Blaine

"Gracias Blaine. ¿Si Kurt?" dijo Rachel

"¿Cuáles son las cosas que tienen en contra de Satán?"

"Se le dicen exámenes" dijo Brittany corrigiendo al chico de ojos verdes

"No creo que sean exámenes, Britt" dijo Puck

"Se le dicen pruebas. Hasta ahora tienen la prueba de la cercanía de Santana al lugar del crimen." respondió Rachel

"¿No había sangre en la ropa de ella?" preguntó Blaine

"Si, pero fue analizada y descubrieron que era de ella misma" dijo la diva

"Se cayó de cara en el entrenamiento el viernes." explicó Brittany "Después parecía un río rojo y se ensució todo el uniforme"

"Por eso fue que la detuvieron" explicó Rachel

"¿Dónde está López ahora?" preguntó Noah

"No sé." dijo Rachel

"¿No la ibas a ir a esperar afuera de la comisaría?" preguntó Kurt

"Si, pero me dijo que no debía meterme en cosas que no eran mis asuntos y me enojé y me fui. No le cuesta nada, por una vez, ser un poquito más agradecida"

"Sanny no puede ser agraciada en nada. No tiene gracia con las personas" dijo Brittany

"Eso puedo notarlo desde el día que la conozco" dijo Rachel

"Los padres no la querían en al casa" dijo Blaine "Lo sé porque soy vecino de ellos y no quisieron enviarle un abogado. Los escuché gritar en el patio cuando se enteraron."

"El padre de Sanny era muy amigo del papá de Quinn" dijo Brittany

"¿Podrías dejar de decirle Sanny? Cada vez que lo dices, pienso que estamos hablando de una persona dulce y cariñosa." dijo Kurt

"Pero es dulce y cariñosa" dijo la rubia

"Contigo lo será." dijo Blaine en voz baja

"Volviendo al tema..." dijo Rachel

"Quizás con Rachel sea cariñosa y dulce como es conmigo." dijo Brittany "No por nada tiene esa terrible obsesión con ella"

Las otras cuatro personas miraron a Brittany con la boca abierta durante muchos minutos.

"¿Qué dije?" preguntó la rubia cuando nadie hablaba

"No, nada." dijo Puck parpadeando y volviendo a concentrarse en Rachel

"Volviendo al tema. Una cosa segura es que ella discutió con Russell el viernes. Pero, tanto Quinn, Judy y Brittany dijeron que Santana no hizo alguna de las normales amenazas que suele hacer" dijo Rachel

"¡Soy de Lima Highs Adyacent! ¿Y sabes que es lo que pasa en ese barrio? ¡Cosas malas!" dijo Brittany imitando a la perfección a la latina, logrando que todos la miren nuevamente con la boca abierta.

"¿Llego tarde?" preguntó Mercedes entrando de golpe en el sótano en donde se estaban reuniendo

"No puedo creer que convencieras a Mercedes" dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt

"Yo no la convencí" dijo el divo

"Fue Rachel. Tenía muy buenas razones para hacerme notar que Santana es inocente" dijo la morena sentándose al lado de Brittany

"¿Sabes algo más?" preguntó la diva mientras Mercedes se acomodaba

"Sé que Santana apareció en la casa de Quinn pidiendo un lugar donde dormir y que ésta le cerró la puerta en la cara. Después no supe más" dijo Mercedes

"De acuerdo, así que si no sabemos nada más en una hora vamos a salir a buscar a Santana. No puede dormir en la calle." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué no puede dormir en tu casa?" preguntó Brittany tirando su silla hacia atrás y poniendo sus piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa

"Porque no quiere mi ayuda" dijo Rachel

"Estoy segura de que ahora está ahí"

"Igual nos estamos yendo de tema" dijo Kurt

"Si, bueno, otra cosa. Tenemos que conseguir la grabación al 911 que hicieron cuando llamaron para anunciar lo de la sangre en la habitación en la que estaba Russell" dijo Rachel

"¿Y como, en el nombre de Barbra, vamos a hacer eso?" preguntó Puck logrando que tanto Rachel como Kurt lo miraran con la boca tan abierta como habían mirado a Brittany minutos antes

"Artie sabe hacer esas cosas" dijo Brittany

"El padre de Artie trabaja en el 911. Él no pudo venir porque está trabajando en convencer a su padre de que le de esa grabación" dijo Rachel

"Eso" dijo Brittany aplaudiendo

"¿Esto es una reunión para planear algo?" preguntó Blaine que estaba bastante perdido

"Me llama la atención la falta de cuerpo" dijo Mercedes logrando que un nuevo silencio se impusiera en la habitación

"¿Cómo la falta de cuerpo?" preguntó Kurt

"No hubo cuerpo. Solo una habitación llena de sangre. Me lo contó Quinn" explicó Mercedes

"O sea que ni siquiera saben si a Russell lo asesinaron o no" dijo Puck

"Genial, ahora también tenemos que buscar un cuerpo. Espero no ser yo el que lo encuentre, porque voy a bajar como 15 kilos de todo lo que voy a vomitar" dijo Kurt

"Bueno, entonces, para terminar..." dijo Rachel

"¿Terminar?" preguntó Mercedes "Yo recién llego"

"Es que no llegamos a nada. ¿A quién se le ocurrió que nosotros 6 podíamos llegar a algún lado?" preguntó Noah mirando a su alrededor

"Rachel" dijeron todos, menos la mencionada

"Disculpen si quiero ayudar a una de nuestras queridas compañeras" dijo la diva ofendiéndose

"La clave de eso es querida" dijo Kurt

"Aunque creo que a Rachel le gustaría decirle querida a Sanny debajo de un par de sabanas, las dos completamente desnudas" dijo Brittany

Esta vez, el silencio fue mucho más largo y la rubia aprovechó para marcharse, sin saber porque sus amigos estaban en shock.

* * *

><p>"Padre, otro padre" dijo Rachel parada en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina<p>

"Hija" dijeron los dos Berry mirando a Rachel

"No sé si estoy viendo visiones, pero Santana López está en el living de esta casa y cuando llegué me interrogó para saber cual era mi paradero desde el momento en que ella arribó a este lugar" dijo la diva

"Disculpame por preocuparme por tu seguridad, Berry" dijo Santana quien se había parado a su lado

"¿Ven lo que les digo? Santana López no es Santana López. Estoy segura de que es una actriz del FBI, ¿Por qué está en esta casa? No tengo ni idea. ¿Dónde está la verdadera Santana López? Es un misterio que tendré que resolver" dijo la diva comenzando a caminar por la cocina de un lado al otro

"Sabía que no eras normal, pero no pensé que tanto" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de Leroy "Siempre pensé que solo era una cuestión de anormalidad lo de tu altura, pero en dos minutos notó que tu cerebro está completamente perdido. ¿Tu nariz no deja que le llegue el sol?"

"Incluso habla como ella. ¡Padre!¡Otro padre!" dijo Rachel mirando a los mencionados

"¿Estuviste bebiendo de nuevo con Noah?" preguntó Hiram divertido

"Berry no tomaría alcohol ni aunque fuera lo único bebible que quedara en este mundo" dijo Santana, haciendo que los padres de la diva estallen en carcajadas

"Veo que tu actuación te sale casi perfecta" dijo Rachel observando de cerca a la latina quien giró sus ojos

"¿Por qué se rieron de lo que dije?" preguntó señalando a los padres de la diva

"Bueno, veras..." dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a sus padres y haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás "No tengo ganas de contarte. Nos vemos mañana" agregó antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó Santana en voz alta logrando que los padres de Rachel volvieran a estallar en carcajadas.

"Eso fue Rachel Berry" dijo Hiram cuando pudo controlarse un poco

* * *

><p>"¿Desde cuándo estás viviendo en mi casa?" preguntó Rachel a la mañana siguiente cuando vio a la latina en el comedor de su casa desayunando<p>

"Creo que desde anoche, cuando Quinn me cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara"

"Creo que solo vos sos capaz de ir a la casa de la hija de la persona a la que te acusan de asesinar a pedir una cama" dijo la diva sentándose después de servirse una taza de café

"No lo maté" dijo Santana enojándose

"Calma tus caballos, López" dijo Rachel levantando una mano. "No estoy diciendo que lo hayas hecho. Porque en el caso en que pensara que lo hiciste, no estarías sentada en esta mesa en este momento. Solo estaba poniendo sobre la mesa un hecho que me parecía idiota de tu parte haber realizado."

"¿Me acabas de llamar idiota?"

"Creo que sí"

"No sé si es porque es lunes pero ya no te soporto"

"Creo que no me soportas ningún día de la semana"

"Eso puede llegar a ser cierto"

"Ahora, mientras vos vas y cumples con tus obligaciones en la escuela, yo voy a seguir intentando demostrar que eres inocente"

"¿Desde cuándo bebes con Puckerman?"

"Desde que no es de tu incumbencia saberlo"

"Berry, no me gusta el tono con el que me estás hablando"

"Lo siento, López. Es mi casa, y puedo hablarte como quiero. Además, el hecho de demostrar tu inocencia, desde que ayer me dijiste que no debía meterme en tus asuntos, es solo una cuestión personal."

"Maldición, Berry. Lo siento" dijo Santana "No debí decir eso. Estaba enojada después de pasar 24 horas en la cárcel y salgo y la única persona que está esperándome eres tú. Mis propios padres me creen culpable. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo. Igualmente estabas perdonada, no hacía falta que pidieras disculpas"

"Mierda Berry, a veces sabes como hacerte odiar"

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel revoleando sus ojos y levantándose de la mesa

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A demostrar tu inocencia"

"¿Sigues con eso?¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?Cada maldito policía de esta ciudad cree que yo lo maté."

"¿Cómo pueden estar seguros si su cuerpo no está?"

"¿Cómo?"

"El cuerpo de Russell no apareció"

"Eso..."

"Mis padres dijeron que esta semana es mejor que no aparezcas por la escuela"

"¿Cómo me puedes cambiar el tema así de la nada?"

"Si quieres aparecer por la escuela es tu problema"

"Berry, ¿nunca escuchaste las historias de esos niños que están enamorados de una niña y en el parque de juego le tiran de las trenzas?"

"Santana, tengo mucho para pensar que establecer lo obvio que hay detrás de esa pregunta" dijo la diva dejando la casa.

* * *

><p>"No pude sacar una copia de la grabación al 911 pero la persona que llama antes de cortar dice "López"" contó Artie en el almuerzo, donde se había juntado con las otras 6 personas que intentaban demostrar la inocencia de Santana<p>

"¿Lo dice como acusándola?" preguntó Rachel

"Sanny me envió un mensaje, dice que intentó hablar contigo esta mañana de algo y la dejaste sola" dijo Brittany mirando a la diva

"No estamos hablando de ese tema en estos momentos" dijo Rachel

"Lo dice como si la hubiera visto caminar" dijo Artie

"¿Por qué hoy Finn te estaba siguiendo?" preguntó Noah

"Volvió a lo del beso a las nacionales. Estoy cansada de ese chico"

"Estoy segura de que Russell está durmiendo en algún lugar, escondiéndose de todas aquellas personas a las que le hizo daño" dijo Mercedes distraída

"Con toda esa religión que carga, es irónico que haya causado tanto daño" dijo Blaine

"¡Eso es!" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie de un golpe

"¿Qué?" preguntaron sus seis compañeros

"Russell..."

"Berry y compañía, no sé que están planeando, pero quiero avisarles que han vuelto a arrestar a Santana, dicen que tienen más pruebas en contra de ella" dijo Sue entrando de golpe en la sala del coro.

"Noah, ven conmigo. Los demás, vayan a la comisaría, diganle a mi padre que atrase todo y que sobre todas las cosas, no la deje hablar. Es más idiota de lo que pensamos." dijo Rachel pasando al lado de Sue

"¿¡Cómo vamos a hacer eso!?" preguntó Kurt gritando

"Canten, inventen algo, no sé" fue la respuesta de Rachel

* * *

><p>"¿No los puede hacer callar?" le preguntó el fiscal a uno de los oficiales<p>

"No están acusados de nada, si los toco siquiera, ese señor que está ahí, puede llegar a acusarme de brutalidad policial. Y ud. sabe que eso no me conviene"

"Pero no dejan que interroguemos a la acusada" dijo el fiscal quejándose

"Igualmente cantan muy bien" dijo otro de los oficiales aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música que sonaba de fondo mientras los 5 chicos cantaban.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Quinn apareciendo detrás del fiscal

"No sé, están cantando" dijo el hombre

La rubia dio un paso adelante y agarró a su novia de la mano y la alejó de los otros chicos.

"¿Por qué están haciendo un show como si fueran los niños cantores de Viena?" preguntó enojada "No dejan que interroguen a Santana"

"Sanny no fue y tu lo sabes muy bien, Quinn" dijo Brittany

"Todas las pruebas dicen que fue ella"

"Yo digo que no"

"¿Sigues enamorada de Santana?"

"Sabes que no"

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Detengan este interrogatorio!" gritó una voz desde la puerta de la comisaría

"Genial" dijo Quinn en voz alta, haciendo que todos la miraran, ya que el grito de Rachel había generado el silencio que el fiscal tanto deseaba. "Berry con otro de sus dramas. ¿Qué pruebas traes ahora de que Santana es inocente?" preguntó mirando a la diva

"El cuerpo" dijo la diva dando saltitos hacia adelante

"¿Cómo mierda va a ayudarme el cuerpo, Berry?" preguntó Santana desde la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios que estaba abierta, ya que todos los policías querían escuchar cuando confesara.

"¡Noah!" gritó Rachel y el muchacho apareció arrastrando a alguien

"¿Papá?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Russell Fabray quien estaba mirando al piso

"Hola" dijo Russell levantando la vista

"¿Sr. Fabray?" preguntó el fiscal

"¿Si?" respondió Russell

"¿Está vivo?" preguntó uno de los oficiales

"No, es un zombie" dijo Rachel girando los ojos.

"Exijo que se le quiten los cargos inventados en contra de Santana López de forma inmediata si no quiere que esto llegue más arriba" dijo Leroy mirando hacia el fiscal.

"Dejenla ir, muchachos" dijo el fiscal y uno de los oficiales dio un paso hacia adelante

"Que el sr. Fabray responda porque dijeron el nombre de ella en la llamada al 911" dijo el oficial

"Responda" dijo Rachel dándole un golpe en la nuca al padre de Quinn

"El que llamó al 911 fui yo. Si creían que estaba muerto, seguramente la gente a la que le debo dinero iba a dejar de perseguirme. Cuando estaba por cortar la llamada, vi pasar a Santana y dije su apellido. Pero no quería que la culparan" dijo Russell

"No suena para nada arrepentido." dijo Brittany

"Se escondió en la iglesia" dijo Noah

"Por eso Rachel saltó cuando nos reunimos al mediodía" dijo Mercedes en voz alta

"Sentimos mucho lo que hicimos, señorita López." dijo el fiscal

"Si, si" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta de la comisaría.

* * *

><p>"Ahora, ¿me van a contar por qué se rieron anoche?" preguntó Santana mientras comía con los Berry, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie, Puck, Blaine, Kurt y por supuesto, Rachel.<p>

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Puck

"Anoche dije que era imposible que Rachel bebiera alcohol aún cuando sea lo único que quedara para tomar en la tierra y ellos dos se rieron a carcajadas" dijo Santana haciendo que de nuevo los padres de Rachel comenzaran a reírse, así como también los otros chicos.

"¡Así!" gritó Santana

"Bueno..." dijo Leroy respirando profundamente "Rachel y Noah beben desde hace unos cuantos años"

"Y Rachel suele llegar llena de ideas" añadió Hiram

"O de pintura" dijo Leroy

"O de barro" dijo Puck

"O de plumas de gallina" dijo Kurt

"O disfrazada de hombre" dijo Blaine

"O con ropa de geisha" dijo Mercedes

"O hablando de Santana" dijo Brittany a lo cual hizo que todos dejaran de reírse y se quedaran callados.

"De acuerdo, Berry, vos y yo vamos a hablar a solas" dijo Santana levantándose de la mesa. Al darse vuelta, vio a los 3 Berry de pie. "¡No uds. dos! El hobbit" dijo señalando a Rachel

"Tiene un problema físico que le impide decir mi nombre" dijo la diva mirando a sus padres

"¿Qué problema físico?" preguntó Leroy

"Cuando dice Rachel empieza a masturbarse hasta gritarlo varias veces" dijo Brittany causando otra vez el problema de las bocas abiertas.

"¿Sabían que van a terminar todos con la boca llena de moscas?" preguntó la rubia cuando habían pasado varios minutos de silencio.

* * *

><p>"De acuerdo" dijo Santana cerrando la puerta de la que era su habitación en la casa Berry y quedándose a solas con Rachel "¿Por qué no puedes dejar de meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden?" preguntó acercándose a la diva, quien quedó en contra del escritorio con Santana que estaba pegada a ella.<p>

"Porque soy Rachel Berry y me caracterizo por ella" respondió después de tragar saliva.

"Claro" dijo Santana besándola de golpe mientras agarraba la cintura de la diva

"..."

"¿Qué?" dijo la latina irritada porque Rachel había intentado hablar en medio del beso

"Que tienes que tener en cuenta de que estás besando a Rachel Berry"

"Como si no supieras que quiero besarte hace mucho" dijo Santana volviendo a besarla

"..."

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó separándose del beso

"Si, solo me gusta verte irritada" dijo Rachel besándola ella esta vez.

Media hora después...

"Bueno, bajemos a seguir con la cena" dijo Santana con los labios bastante hinchados y sacando las manos de debajo de la remera de Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva quien no quería levantarse de la cama

"Porque tu estómago está quejándose hace 15 minutos, por más que me guste seguir con mi boca sobre la tuya"

"Buena idea" dijo la diva levantándose y arreglándose un poco la ropa

Mientras bajaban, Santana la detuvo en las escaleras.

"Que quede claro, de ahora en más eres mi novia" dijo dándole otro beso y continuando con el descenso.

"Awww, yo quiero tener una novia como San y Rachel se tienen a ellas mismas" dijo Brittany cuando las vio entrar. Habían escuchado las palabras en las escaleras.

"Britt, ¿no crees que te estás olvidando de algo?" preguntó Santana sosteniéndole la silla a Rachel mientras se sentaba.

"No, ¿De qué me puedo estar olvidando?" dijo la rubia

"De tu novia" dijo Rachel mientras agarraba una porción de pizza y todos la miraban sorprendidos, con la boca abierta. "En serio, tendrían que tener otra cara de sorpresa, porque quedan todos muy feos con la boca abierta"

"¿Cómo sabes...?" preguntó Santana sentándose a su lado

"Para empezar, resolví el caso de la desaparición de Russell Fabray, ¿no iba a darme cuenta de que Brittany tiene novia? Que por suerte, no eres tú" dijo Rachel

"Es cierto" dijo Leroy

"Brittany" dijo Quinn entrando de pronto en la cocina de los Berry

"¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó Leroy

"La puerta estaba abierta" dijo Quinn señalando hacia la entrada de la casa

"Es mentira. Le puse llave. Siempre le pongo llave para que no entre..." comenzó a decir Puck cuando una voz lo interrumpió desde detrás de Quinn

"¡Sabía que estas de novia con Puckerman!" gritó Finn

"Siempre le pongo llave para que no entre Finn" terminó de decir Noah

"¿Estás de novia con Puckerman?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel

"Si estaría de novia con Noah no hubiera aceptado tu hermosa declaración de amor en las escaleras segundos atrás" dijo Rachel con la boca llena

"Yo no escuché ninguna aceptación" dijo Mercedes

"Cuando Rachel se queda callada es que acepta algo. Además, digamos, no tenía que aceptar nada porque Santana no le preguntó. Solo le dijo que desde ese momento eran novias" dijo Kurt

"Eso es cierto. La primera vez que Rachel se emborrachó, yo solo le di la botella de cerveza y ella no dijo nada. Cuando me di cuenta, se la había tomado toda" dijo Puck

"Dejando de lado las ganas que todos tienen de hacerme sentir el ridículo...Finn ¿qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Rachel mirando al gigante que se había quedado en la puerta de la cocina

"Yo debo decir que debe estar haciendo lo de siempre. Venir a llorar y a pedir que le des una oportunidad más. Que cometió el error de besarte en las nacionales, pero que vos podrías haberlo rechazado, aunque quedara mal al frente del jurado y que te ama." dijo Leroy

"Después, va a decir que si estuvieran juntos, ya te podría haber dado un hijo así no viajabas a New York y te quedabas acá, mientras él trabajaba en el taller de Burt" dijo Hiram

"Y que lamentaba no poder protegerte en la escuela, pero que ni siquiera él puede protegerse, ya que no respetan al quarterback" dijo Kurt

"Y que si no le dices que si, va a ir corriendo de nuevo a los brazos de Quinn, quien obviamente se tiñó de rosa para llamar su atención" dijo Mercedes

"Pero que no quiere esperar el momento para tenerte entre sus brazos desnuda, mientras él te hace el amor, aunque sería mejor que primero consultes a un médico ya que no quiere contagiarte de gonorrea" dijo Puck

"Que todavía no pudo saber cual de todas las mujeres con las que estuvo en el verano se la contagió, pero que el no quiere contagiarte, porque sabe que lo que siente por vos es amor y no sería justo. Que de ahora en más, usaría protección si no le das lo que quiere y el está con otras mujeres" dijo Artie

"Y yo ya no sé que decir" dijo Brittany

"¿Podemos hablar Britt?" preguntó Quinn quien parpadeaba sorprendida por todo lo que dijeron los demás.

"Oh, si cierto" dijo la rubia siguiendo a la otra rubia hacia otro lado de la casa.

"¿Quinn sabe como moverse en esta casa?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, por Dios, no es momento de empezar con escenas de celos" dijo Leroy

"¿Finn todavía estás acá? Creo que quedó en claro que ya sabemos todo tu diálogo" dijo Kurt

"Buen provecho." dijo Finn dejando la casa.

* * *

><p>Meses después...<p>

"O sea, ahora vamos a vivir juntas en New York" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de su novia, quien miraba al resto de los gleeks bailar por los egresados

"En el mismo edificio que Kurt" dijo Rachel

"Y Quinn va a estar cerca" dijo Santana

"Y Brittany va a viajar seguido a verla" dijo la diva

"¿Y si mejor nos escapamos a algún lugar?" preguntó Santana

"Todavía me debes el verte desnuda" dijo Noah apareciendo por detrás de la pareja

"¿Perdón?" dijo Santana levantando una ceja

"Ella me dijo que si ayudábamos a demostrar tu inocencia, podía verla desnuda" dijo Puck

"Es mentira, le dije que no. Hay testigos" dijo Rachel

"Ahora digo. Ya que son novias y estoy seguro que Santana te ha visto desnuda muchas veces y tu a ella, ¿por qué no me dejan ver una vez mientras hacen el amor y quedamos a mano?" dijo Puck

"¿Perdón?" dijeron las dos morenas al mismo tiempo

"Si, yo también ayudé a demostrar la inocencia de Santana" dijo Puck

Rachel se levantó y puso sus dos manos en el hombro de Santana.

"Noah, mi querido y adorable Noah, si Santana sale corriendo en estos momentos y te asesina, no voy a poder ser capaz de demostrar esta vez su inocencia, y me quedaría sola. ¿Quieres verme llorar por qué no puedo estar con mi novia, quién va a pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel, por asesinato premeditado?"

"¿Cómo voy a verte llorar si voy a estar muerto? No deben tomarse tan en serio una broma" dijo Puck desapareciendo de la vista de las morenas lo más rápido posible.

"¿Puck también va a New York?" preguntó Santana

"Si, pero en serio, no te voy a dejar que lo mates. ¿Quieres ver a tu hermosa novia llorando por qué pasarías el resto de tu vida en la cárcel?" dijo Rachel

"No, no quiero" dijo Santana besándola y seguir adelante con sus vidas.

* * *

><p><em>Si tienen algún prompt, recuerden que, si quieren, pueden pedirlo, por acá o por writerblock82 o lormartinez ambos de gmail.<em>

_Saludos!_


	26. Celos

_Buenas!_

_Este es un prompt que pidió vanzinha. Así que acá lo hice. Creo que como siempre dejé que esa parte extraña de mi cerebro tomara el control en el momento de escribir y me parece que me fui un poco para el lado del acoso, pero tiene drama. :) _

_Agradezco los favorites, follows y alerts que recibí, y las reviews._

_Una cosa común en las reviews de **SoDamnBeatiful1, HarukaIs **y **vanzinha **(se te extrañaba!) es que mis ideas son locas o por lo menos eso entendí, y es cierto, pero creo que tiene que ver con la personalidad._

_Me despido! _

_Saludos!_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Recuerden que pueden dejarme algún prompt para que escriba, si quieren!_

_Otra vez, saludos!_

_Lore!_

_Pd: estoy intentandolos hacer más corto, pero no puedo! _

__**prompt** solicitado por vanzinha: "Podria pedir algun capitulo con Santana hiper celosa de la amistad Faberry? Me gusta un poco el drama jaja..."

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

"Maldita Q" dijo Santana sentándose pesadamente en el comedor al lado de Brittany

"¿Qué hizo ahora?" preguntó la rubia tomando un poco de su gaseosa

"Rachel, ¿quieres venir a mi casa esta noche a ver una película?¿Rachel, te parecería ir el fin de semana a Columbus?¡Rachel!¡Rachel!¡Rachel!" aunque seguía imitando la voz de Quinn, Santana terminó de pie y gritando el nombre de su novia (secreta)

"¿Estás bien, López?" preguntó Puckerman pasando detrás de Santana y mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Desde unas mesas más allá Rachel la miraba entre sorprendida y...sorprendida. No había mucho en que forma poder mirarla.

"Veamos, San" dijo Brittany tirando de su mano para que se siente y esperando que lo era una de las pocas que sabían de su relación con la diva.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Fabray, oh gran psicóloga Pierce"

"¿Crees que sería una buena psicóloga?"

"Creo que serías genial, Britt" dijo Santana apoyando su cabeza en la mesa.

"Pero no sabemos porque no me cuentas las cosas" dijo la rubia tratando de que Santana la mirara.

"Desde que volvimos al colegio y Quinn se acercó a Rachel para ser su amiga, es como si yo soy la persona que cubre el resto de las horas" dijo la latina

"Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Si tengo que escuchar tus gemidos celosos, que por lo menos sean ciertos"

"Está bien, está bien. Desde la primer semana de clases y que Quinn se acercó a ella para preguntarle si era cierto que ya no estaba más interesada en Finn y que si ésto era cierto le gustaría ser su amiga. Rachel vive en un estado de drogadicción constante"

"Siempre me pareció como que vivía drogada" dijo Brittany

"No lo hace" dijo Santana pensando como hacer para esa noche controlar a Quinn Fabray.

Y a su novia.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, mientras Rachel se sentaba en el sillón y Quinn buscaba palomitas para ver la película, y las luces afuera se comenzaban a encender mientras el sol desaparecía en la otra mitad del mundo, nadie notó una figura (dos) acercándose a la casa de los Fabray<p>

"No entiendo que le ves a esta película" escucharon las figuras que Rachel decía, mientras más cerca estaban de la ventana.

"Es un clásico del terror, Rach" dijo Quinn y unos segundos después se escuchó el gruñido de un perro.

"No me dijiste que tenías perro" dijo Rachel

"No tengo, debe ser de algún vecino" aclaró Quinn

"Tenías que gruñir" susurró Brittany mirando enojada a Santana

"¿Sabías que por más caras que me hagas no puedo verte porque estamos a en la oscuridad?" preguntó Santana, también en susurros.

"Controla tu ser interior" le susurró Brittany mientras lentamente se levantaba para ver por la ventana.

"¿Quieres venir más cerca?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel quien estaba temblando

"No, está bien" dijo la diva

"Estás temblando" dijo la rubia acercándose más hacia el lado del sillón en donde Rachel estaba.

Pero nunca alcanzó a llegar, ya que el timbre interrumpió el sonido de la película.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" preguntó Quinn levantándose para ir a atender. Después de todo era su casa.

"¡Hola Quinn!" dijo una muy alegre Brittany entrando en la casa Fabray.

"Q" dijo Santana siguiendo a Brittany quien caminó directamente hacia el living

"¡Una película!" gritó Brittany sentándose en el sillón mientras la latina caminaba más despacio porque sabía que su novia la iba a estar mirando...así. Con la ceja levantada. Preguntándole y preguntándose si era cierto que ella estuviera ahí.

"Berry" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel aunque tenía gran espacio en el resto de habitación.

"Santana" dijo Rachel mirando la pantalla.

"S, espero que te comportes" dijo Brittany mirando a las morenas mientras Quinn se sentaba con una cara de confusión que era demasiado obvia. "Estabamos pasando por acá, vimos luz y vinimos" añadió Brittany mirando a Quinn

"Además de que sabían que ibamos a ver una película ya que extrañamente Santana está en todos lados en donde Rachel está" dijo Quinn

"Casualidades de la vida" dijo Santana inclinándose un poco sobre la diva

"¿Podrías dejarla respirar? Sabemos que no te cae muy bien, pero no tienes que aplastarla" dijo Quinn sacándola de encima de Rachel quien no estaba para nada enojada

"¿Quién dijo que me cae mal?" preguntó Santana comenzando a quitarse de encima de Quinn

"¡Santana!" gritó Quinn "Déjame sentar al lado de Rachel y pueden quedarse"

"No, me siento yo" dijo Santana soltando a Quinn y agarrando el sillón como si su vida dependiera de ese mueble.

"No hay problema" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie

"Ven, siéntate" dijo Quinn señalando el otro lado de ella, que estaba vacío

"No, Quinn. Voy a ir a mi casa" dijo la diva caminando hacia la puerta

"No, Rachel. Te invité a vos, no a ellas" dijo Quinn corriendo detrás de la diva, con Santana detrás de ella.

"Podemos ver todas la película" dijo Santana desde atrás de Quinn

"Igualmente me tengo que ir, Quinn" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana quien le pedía que se quedara sobre el hombro de Quinn

"¿En serio?" preguntó la rubia con un poco de sospecha en su voz.

"Si, lo siento" dijo Rachel dándole un corto abrazo a la rubia y saliendo de la casa lo más rápido posible.

"¿Hay más palomitas? La película está super interesante." preguntó Brittany caminando con el bol vacío hacia donde estaban sus dos amigas, mirando la puerta entre abierta y pensando que rayos había pasado.

Volvieron las 3 a sentarse y mientras Santana trataba de disfrutar la película, un mensaje llegó a su celular.

**Mi casa. Ahora. R**

"Britt, tengo que irme, ¿te llevo?" preguntó la latina levantándose.

"No San. Termino de ver la película y me voy" dijo la rubia con la cara concentrada en la pantalla.

"Adiós, López" dijo Quinn mirándola sospechosamente.

"¿Eres idiota o te pagan por hacer esas cosas?" preguntó Rachel en cuanto Santana puso un pie en su habitación.

"¡Ey!" dijo Santana tratando de defenderse por el insulto. Lo consideraba muy fuera de lugar.

"No, no, eres idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre espiarnos mientras estamos viendo una película?¿Agacharte por el parque hasta asomarte por la ventana?" preguntó la diva enojada, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en su cuarto.

"Sigo insistiendo que es sospechosa la forma en que Quinn aceptó tus incontables pedidos de amistad. Por lo tanto, tengo que hacer lo posible para que no te suceda nada" dijo la latina sentándose en la cama

"¿Acaso nadie puede llegar a ser mi amiga solo porque quiera ser mi amiga?" preguntó Rachel

"No es eso y lo sabes muy bien" dijo la latina tratando de acercarse a su novia.

"Dile a Quinn entonces que estamos juntas y listo, San. Es tu amiga también" dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza

"No, sabes muy bien que no estoy lista para salir del clóset"

"Eres la estúpida más importante que conozco" gritó Rachel "No te estoy diciendo que salgas del clóset con toda la maldita escuela, te estoy diciendo que le digas a Quinn que estamos juntas, o si no quieres decirle eso, dile que nos hicimos amigas, pero deja de lado esta estupidez de andar controlándonos"

"¿Te diste cuenta que dijiste estúpida, maldita y estupidez en la misma frase?"

"Vete" dijo Rachel señalando la puerta

"Acabo de llegar"

"Te vas"

"No puedes tratar así a tu novia"

"Santana, no sé si vas a seguir siéndolo por mucho tiempo más" dijo Rachel seriamente

"Ah, no. No, no. No puedes obligarme a salir del clóset o dejarme por no hacerlo. No, no" dijo la latina sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

"¿Quién está diciendo que es por eso?¿Crees que es lo único que hay que puede detener nuestra relación?"

"No entiendo de que estás hablando"

"Estoy hablando de tus celos incontrolables"

"No son incontrolables. Son bien fundados en el hecho en que no confío en Quinn y en su reciente y floreciente amistad contigo" dijo tirándose frustrada en la cama

"¿Por qué no confías que podemos ser amigas? ¿Qué es lo que te hace desconfiar de su amistad hacia mi?" preguntó Rachel

"No confío en ella y punto." dijo volviéndose a sentar

"Ni siquiera tú sabes el por que. Y es que no controlas tus celos."

"No son celos. Es desconfianza"

"Es lo mismo"

"No lo es"

"Santana"

"¿Desde cuando ella quiere ser tu amiga, Rachel? Seamos sinceras. Ni siquiera gastó un minuto de su tiempo en intentar conocerte antes. Siempre te rechazó y ahora, con un nuevo año, el último, se acerca para serlo. Seguramente debe tener una razón no muy buena"

"¿Por qué no puede querer ser simplemente mi amiga?"

"No lo sé. Pero es Quinn y tú eres tú y nunca uds. dos tuvieron la mejor de las relaciones"

"Lo mismo se puede decir de nosotras"

"No, no es lo mismo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ella siempre tiene una razón para todo. Seguramente, quiere saber donde está Beth o quiere saber si son reales tus intenciones de no volver a estar con Finn o quiere estar contigo"

"¿No puedes pensar que realmente solo quiera ser mi amiga?"

"¡No! No puedo. No me pidas que piense eso porque no puedo pensarlo. No se me ocurre como de pronto ella o alguien más quiera ser tu amiga"

El silencio cubrió la habitación y Santana se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero ya era tarde. Pasó el tiempo y la latina escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón y estaba segura que también escuchaba el de Rachel. Incluso, escuchaba el tic tac del enorme reloj antiguo que tenían los Berry en el living de la casa.

"Brittany sabe lo nuestro" dijo Rachel despacio. Santana analizó el tono pero no notó enojo alguno, no hubo nada que dijera que fuera un reproche, era suelo seguro.

"Es mi mejor amiga" dijo también despacio

"¿Qué se siente poder hablar con tu mejor amiga de las cosas que te pasan, de cómo va tu relación con alguien, de cómo fue tu día?" preguntó la diva tomando por sorpresa a la latina. Seguía esperando gritos, llantos. Tanta calma la estaba volviendo loca.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó en vez de responder

"¿Qué se siente?" volvió a decir Rachel, esta vez con más firmeza en la voz

"No se siente la soledad" dijo la latina mirando el rostro de su novia, que lo había convertido en una máscara sin sentimiento alguno. Y sus ojos, oh, Dios, nunca había visto a Rachel Berry con los ojos tan fríos.

"Ahora puedes marcharte" dijo la diva con el mismo tono.

"Rachel..."

"Puedes marcharte" repitió sacando su vista de la latina.

"No me dejes..." dijo Santana tratando de que la diva la escuche, pero esta persona que estaba en frente de ella no era su novia.

"Vete" dijo otra vez

"¿Podemos hablar?¿Seguir hablando?" suplicó prácticamente la latina

"Hoy no. Mañana tampoco. Cuando yo esté lista vamos a hablar. No antes, ni después." dijo Rachel seriamente

"Te quiero" dijo Santana saliendo de la habitación de la diva y marcando el número de Brittany apenas pisó el patio delantero de los Berry.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Quinn a Rachel a la mañana siguiente

"Si, gracias por preguntar, Quinn" dijo la diva

"Si, gracias Q" dijo Santana apareciendo detrás de la rubia

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Quinn dando media vuelta y enfrentando a Santana "No sé que rayos es lo que te pasa y no quiero saberlo. Pero ¿puedes dejar de ser tan perra por unos meses? Ya nos vamos de este maldito lugar y no hace falta que sigas torturando a Rachel. Ya todos saben que eres la gran Santana López."

"No hacía falta que grites" dijo la latina mirando a Quinn "No es tortura lo que estoy haciendo y ya que no quieres saber que es lo que está pasando no te lo voy a decir, pero no estoy aquí para molestar a Berry"

"¡Rachel!" gritó Quinn "Se llama Rachel. Tendrías que aprender alguna vez el maldito nombre de la persona a la que tanto odias, porque mientras nosotras estemos nadando en la autocompasión porque no vamos a poder recuperar nuestros años del secundario ella va a estar brillando en Broadway"

"Guau, Quinn. Solo..." comenzó a decir Santana

"Solo nada. Termina con lo que estés haciendo y con lo que está pasando." dijo Quinn "Vamos Rachel."

"Rachel se fue sin decir ni una palabra apenas apareció Santana" dijo Puckerman que se había quedado observando la discusión.

No fue hasta esa tarde en Glee que Quinn tuvo oportunidad de acercarse de nuevo a la diva, quien había evitado tanto a la ex capitana de las porristas como a la actual.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó cuando llegó antes de la hora y la vio sentanda tocando unas teclas del piano.

"Hola Quinn" dijo la diva dando media vuelta

"Siento que me estuviste evitando" dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado.

"No quería otra escena como la de esta mañana y no me gusta ver como te peleas con Santana por mi" dijo Rachel uniendo sus manos en su falda.

"Pero es que tengo que hacerlo sino no se va a detener, Rachel"

"¿Por qué lo haces? Somos recientemente amigas"

"Quiero creer que lo que pasó entre nosotras antes fueron dos amigas separadas por un mismo hombre."

"Gracias Quinn"

"No, de nada." dijo la rubia notando como la siempre alegre Rachel Berry estaba como si hubieran golpeado un cachorrito al frente de ella. "Ey, ¿quieres hacer algo este sábado?"

"¿Qué tienes pensado?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo un poco.

"Pensé que me ibas a decir que tenías planes con esa persona especial que estás viendo"

"No creo que los tenga." dijo Rachel volviéndose a desinflar

"Ey, pez globo." dijo Quinn poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la diva

"¿Pez globo?¿Me estás llamando gorda?" preguntó Rachel

"No, es que pareció que te desinflastes cuando hablaste de esa persona"

"Ohhh" dijo la diva entendiendo lo que su amiga estaba diciendo.

"Bueno, mi plan para el sábado es el siguiente: El Spa del club campestre" dijo Quinn, quien no había sacado la mano de la diva.

"¿Spa?"

"Si, me ofrecieron un paquete completo en el Spa, pero es para disfrutar de a dos. Y pensé ¿Qué tal si lo que necesita Rachel es un poco de relajación? Y entonces, acá estoy invitándote."

"¿Primero pensaste en mi?"

"Lo sé, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"Yo no" dijo Santana haciendo notar su presencia, en una de las sillas de las gradas que había en el aula.

"Oh, Dios. Otra vez no" suplicó Rachel en voz baja

Quinn la miró preocupada y sacó su mano de la mejilla de la diva.

"¿Qué dices, Rach?" preguntó ignorando a la latina

"Está bien, ignoren a la sexy latina que está sentada a unos cuantos pasos de uds." dijo Santana, no le gustaba que Rachel la ignorara.

"Bueno" dijo la diva en voz tan baja que solo Quinn pudo escucharla, pero por la sonrisa que fue a su rostro, Santana supo la respuesta.

"Tienes prohibido entrar al club, San" dijo Brittany mientras escuchaba lo que Santana le contaba.

"Eso no va a deternerme" dijo la latina mirando la página web del spa y pensando que hacer.

"¿Intentaste hablar con Rachel?" preguntó Brittany

"No me contesta el teléfono, en la casa nunca está según sus padres y me ignora por facebook" respondió Santana.

"Si le dices a Quinn todo sería más fácil"

"No estoy lista"

"No es eso. Es que eres estúpida."

Hasta el mediodía, el spa había funcionado perfecto para las dos. Reían de muchas cosas después de pasar por el jacuzzi, el baño de barro, el sauna e incluso, se animaron al reiki. Solo faltaban los masajes, almorzar en el restaurante del club y ver si se anotaban en un partido de tenis.

Quinn se sorprendió de lo relajada que Rachel estaba, mientras le contaba como había sido la reacción de Finn cuando lo rechazó en después del beso de las nacionales.

"Y encima, se largó a llorar y me preguntaba una y otra vez ¿por qué aceptaste el beso en el escenario?" contaba entre lágrimas de risa mientras caminaban a la sala doble de masajes.

Se acomodaron en las camillas y siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron las masajistas.

"¡Hola!" dijo una muy alegre masajista rubia.

"¿Britt?" preguntó Quinn levantando la mirada y encontrándose con su alegre amiga que caminaba hacia su camilla. "Oh, no" dijo cuando vio quien caminaba detrás, hacia la camilla de Rachel "Tienes prohibida la entrada a este club, Santana" agregó. Aunque sabía muy bien que eso no iba a detenerla.

"Lo sé" dijo Santana parándose al lado de la camilla en donde la diva había comenzado a temblar. "Tengo que hablar con Berry"

"¡Rachel!" se escuchó provenir de las dos rubias.

"Y no vas a hablar con ella" dijo Quinn quien ya se había levantado de la camilla. "Voy a llamar a seguridad"

Santana se había olvidado lo rápida y escurridiza que podía llegar a ser la ex capitana de las porristas y no alcanzó a frenarla antes de que tocara el botón que llamaba a los guardias.

"Tienes, como mucho, 3 minutos Santana" dijo Quinn mirandola fijamente

"Maldición Quinn" dijo la latina agarrando la mano de Brittany y caminando hacia la ventana del Spa para escapar.

"Chau" gritó Brittany antes de desaparecer.

"¿Rachel estás bien?" preguntó Quinn acercándose a la diva que no se había movido ni un milímetro en la camilla.

"Si" dijo Rachel, agradeciendo el hecho de que Santana se hubiera ido.

"¿Dónde estarán nuestras verdaderas masajistas?" se preguntó Quinn mirando hacia su alrededor

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" gritó un guardia entrando rápidamente en la sala y mirando a todos lados.

"Dos personas, una de las cuales tiene la entrada prohibida a este lugar, se hicieron pasar por nuestras masajistas. Cuando apreté el botón salieron corriendo por ahí" dijo Quinn señalando la ventana.

"¿Es la srta. López?" preguntó uno de los oficiales "Algunos miembros dijeron que les parecía haberla visto"

"Si, ella" dijo Quinn

"Avisa por radio, que recorran el perímetro" dijo el primero saliendo del cuarto.

"Volvamos a Lima" dijo Rachel quien ya se había levantado de la camilla y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

La indiferencia de Rachel ya llevaba una semana y volvía loca a Santana.

La ignorancia de Quinn ya se volvía curiosidad y no podía encontrar a nadie capaz de contarle la verdad.

El acoso de Santana ya rozaba lo ilegal y muchas veces solo la salvaba Quinn.

Habían decidido ir al cine a ver una película. Quinn, tratando de que Rachel sacara su cabeza de la furiosa latina que seguía los pasos del par de amigas a cualquier lugar de Lima, decidió llevarla a Columbus.

Se acomodaron en el medio del teatro y justo antes de los avances de las próximas películas, Quinn se levantó a buscar algo para tomar.

"En serio, Rachel" decía Santana cuando la rubia volvió a su lugar

"¿Santana?" preguntó Quinn quien estaba más sorprendida por haberla escuchado decir el nombre de pila de la diva que por la presencia de la latina.

"Quinniegay" dijo Santana

"Tengo una duda, Santana" dijo Rachel mirando por primera vez, en más de una semana en dirección a la latina. "¿Estás compitiendo con Jacob para ver quién de los dos hace más imposible mi vida?"

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" preguntó Santana y a Quinn le llamó la atención el dolor que cruzó por unos segundos en el rostro de su ex amiga.

"No lo sé, Santana. Estoy en el colegio y de pronto apareces en todas mis clases, obviamente llamando mi atención con palabras hirientes. Estoy en mi casa y estás afuera mirando hacia mi ventana mientras Jacob está intentando escalar el árbol. Estoy en mis clases de ballet y estás en la puerta mirando lo que hago. Estoy en canto y ahí estás. Estás en todos lados" dijo Rachel demostrando así que se había cansado.

"¿Ves a Ben Israel tratando de espiar a Rachel desde un árbol y no lo detienes?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida por esa información

"Estoy tratando de hablar con ella" dijo Santana señalando a Rachel quien, una vez más, había desaparecido. "Pero es inútil" añadió viendo el espacio vacío y saliendo del cine

"¿Cómo hace eso?" se preguntó Quinn sentándose de nuevo en su lugar y esperando. Sabía que Rachel iba a volver.

"Me escondí en una de las filas de atrás y listo" dijo Rachel volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, al lado de Quinn

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó la rubia

"Tengo una idea pero no quiero decirla. Sería peor para mi"

Schuester organizó una cena con todos los miembros del coro unos días después. A pesar de lo sucedido en el cine, Santana seguía apareciendo en todos los lugares en donde las dos amigas se encontraban (ahora solo hacía eso, aunque ellas no sabían como).

"Bueno, quiero hacer un brindis por uds. La verdad, son el grupo más especial que conozco" dijo Schuester levantando su copa llena de sidra sin alcohol.

"Podríamos hacer un brindis con algo más real. Como champagne" dijo Puckerman oliendo su copa antes de tomar un trago.

"O podríamos hacer un brindis por la nueva pareja de glee" dijo Santana haciendo que todos la miraran soprendidos y expectantes.

"¿Quién?¿Quién?" preguntó Kurt chocando sus manos

"Fabray" dijo Santana con un poco de asco en su voz "Y Berry" agregó después con un poco de tristeza

"¿Están juntas?" preguntó Mercedes mirando a las dos nombradas quienes se miraban mucho más sorprendidas que lo que estaban los demás.

"¿De dónde sacas esas estupideces?" preguntó Quinn enojada, mirando a Santana

"No sé, del hecho de que pasan casi todos los días juntas. Citas en el Lima Bean, cena y películas en el cine, pijamadas las dos solas" dijo la latina mirando a Rachel quien cada vez estaba más y más colorada. Algunos, la mayoría, supusieron que eso hacía que algo de verdad tuviera, pero Santana, quien había pasado todo el verano conociéndola (y enamorándose hasta la locura, si le permitían decirlo) supo muy bien que se estaba enojando. Por lo menos, iba a lograr una reacción de la pequeña diva en polleras cortas y medias de lana.

"Rachel, no puedo creer que me hayas rechazado para estar con Quinn" dijo Finn ofendido

"No puedo creer que no me lo hayan dicho antes" dijo Puck lastimosamente.

"Santana, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó Rachel con el tono monótono de la última discusión. El rojo ya se le había ido de la cara y estaba otra vez esa máscara sin sentimientos que la latina había presenciado una sola vez.

Brittany le pegó en la nuca para que respondiera, porque se estaba demorando y ya todos habían notado el cambio en Berry por lo tanto, la habitación llena de adolescentes y dos profesores se había vuelto terriblemente fría.

"Ahora no, Berry. Estamos con nuestros amigos" dijo Santana tratando de no sonar muy asustada

"Ahora" dijo Rachel y caminó hacia el pasillo del edificio.

"Ve y arregla este lío" dijo Brittany en su oído mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta.

"Tengo miedo" dijo Santana en voz baja

"Deberías" dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta detrás de Santana y dejando a las dos morenas paradas en el pasillo.

"Rachel" dijo la latina mirando a la diva quien le daba la espalda.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó simplemente la pequeña morena

"¿Por qué qué?" se animó a preguntar Santana

"¿Por qué ni Quinn ni nadie querría ser mi amiga?" preguntó Rachel

Santana suspiró, no se imaginaba esa pregunta (se había olvidado de la discusión de la casa de la diva, ni se acordaba el porque ni lo que había dicho. Se había olvidado convenientemente, ya que si Brittany se enteraba se iba a enojar mucho más de lo que ya estaba) escuchó un golpe en la puerta del departamento de Schuester y sabía que Brittany ya se había enterado. Suspiró e intentó acercarse a Rachel.

"Porque nadie soportaría tanto tiempo sin querer besarte, tenerte entre sus brazos o hacerte suya" dijo.

"Sabes decir lindas palabras" dijo Rachel. Santana sabía que no la había convencido por el tono

"Es cierto" dijo parándose al lado de la diva y arriesgándose un poco más, se ubicó justo en frente de ella, tratando de encontrar su mirada. "Yo no pude ser tu amiga mucho tiempo sin tener ganas de besarte." admitió

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste pensando en esa respuesta?" preguntó la diva

"Recién se me acaba de ocurrir. Convenientemente había olvidado lo que había dicho esa noche, porque no quería que otra persona importante para mi, se enoje más de lo que ya estaba"

"Brittany" dijo Rachel

"Britt no está muy contenta conmigo, ultimamente. Pero me aguanta porque sabe que algún día voy a encontrar la forma de que me prestes atención de nuevo y voy a salir de sus espaldas" dijo sonriendo pero sin recibir una sonrisa de respuesta.

"Eres insoportable" dijo Rachel firmemente

"Se puede decir que si" dijo Santana

"Sobre todo cuando está enamorada" dijo Brittany detrás de Rachel

"¿Qué haces aquí, Britt?" preguntó Santana quien no estaba muy contenta con que hubieran interrumpido su primer conversación, a solas, con la diva en casi dos semanas.

"Tenía que meter mi granito de arena" dijo la rubia abrazando a Rachel por detrás "San es celosa y más si te involucran. Muchas veces no sabe como decir lo que quiere decir y mete la pata hasta el fondo de un pozo lleno de caca de vacas enfermas. Es una idiota, pero la vuelve más idiota el amor, Rach. Y a mi me encantaría ser tu amiga, pero primero vas a tener que hablar con la Reina de los Celos."

"No soy la Reina de los Celos" dijo Santana haciendo puchero

"Si lo eres. Pero está bien." dijo Brittany quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rachel y volvió hacia el departamento en donde se escuchó que les gritaba a todos que dejaran de espiar a sus amiga. Santana, escuchó que Quinn se quejaba de que ella también tendría que estar en el pasillo y que Brittany le decía que esto no tenía nada que ver con su amistad con Rachel.

"¿Por qué no quieres que Quinn sea mi amiga?" preguntó la diva. Santana pudo observar que la máscara un poco estaba desapareciendo y notó que en realidad, su novia estaba cansada.

"Porque no quiero que se enamore de vos. Yo no puedo competir con Quinn si eso llega a pasar. Es como...la perfecta chica americana." dijo dando un paso hacia adelante, quedando solo a centímetros de la diva.

"¿En serio piensas que cualquier persona que quiera ser mi amiga se enamoraría de mi?" preguntó

"Por Dios, no lo pienso, hay pruebas de eso. Yo soy la primer prueba. Después tienes a Puck, él es tu amigo y por alguna razón especial, solo tú puedes llamarlo Noah y te adora. En el fondo, sé que te ama. Mira a Kurt, desde que es tu amigo ha dejado de ser un poco más afeminado y aunque esté con Blaine, te mira con adoración y está comenzando a usar tu palabra como biblia. Mira a Finn, que con solo pasar unos pocos días contigo en el coro, te besó mientras estaba con Quinn y después nos arruinó las nacionales, solo por querer volver a estar contigo. Hasta Sue te adora en el fondo y no quiere admitirlo"

"¿Cómo es qué eres la primera prueba?"

"Ese día, en que empezamos a llevarnos mejor, cuando te encontré en Columbus tocando una guitarra en una casa de música y empezamos a hablar. Ese día, me hiciste reír tanto con tus chistes y comentarios, que cuando te subiste al auto, con tu guitarra nueva y te fuiste, pensé: mierda, podría llegar a enamorarme del hobbit"

"Hasta en tus pensamientos me tratas de hobbit" dijo la diva haciendo un puchero y Santana aprovechó para acercarse más y abrazarla por la cintura.

"Si, pero ese pensamiento fue lo que hizo que al día siguiente te preguntara si querías hacer algo, y al otro día y al otro y al otro, hasta que nos besamos por primera vez" dijo Santana rozando sus labios con los de Rachel, sin hacer presión alguna, simplemente tratando de sentir algo.

"¿Vas a dejar de ser tan celosa de mi amistad con Quinn?" preguntó Rachel, quieta en su lugar, solo sintiendo el cuerpo de Santana pegado al de ella.

"No puedo. Tengo miedo de que te aleje de mi"

Rachel no agregó nada más, simplemente atacó los labios de la latina y estuvieron besándose unos 20 minutos, hasta que Santana, suspirando se alejó de ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel

"Tengo que hablar con Quinn" dijo la latina caminado hacia la puerta del departamento y abriéndola despacio. "Rachel y Quinn no están en pareja" dijo cuando todos se giraron para ver quien había entrado. Puckerman fue el único que se quejó, en voz alta. "Quinn, ¿puedo hablar con vos?" agregó mirando a su ex capitana.

"¿Corre riesgo mi vida?" preguntó la rubia

"No." dijo Rachel pasando al lado de Santana. Sabía que eso lo tenía que hacer ella sola.

"No" dijo repitió la latina girando sus ojos.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" preguntó Quinn cuando estaban en el pasillo, las dos solas.

"Rachel" dijo la latina

"Por fin te aprendiste su nombre"

"Me lo sé bastante bien, y tengo pensado saberlo por mucho más tiempo" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué? Hace años que lo único que haces es decirle hobbit, man-hands, yentl, etc." dijo Quinn cruzando los brazos.

"Ella y yo estamos juntas" dijo Santana

"Ja" dijo irónicamente la rubia.

"En serio. Soy lesbiana" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada

"¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?¿Por qué tú seas lesbiana, automáticamente Rachel se convierte en tu novia?"

"Somos novias hace cuatro meses, más o menos" dijo Santana

"Si, claro. Después me dirás que Rachel quiere estar conmigo"

"Quiere ser tu amiga. Nada más que tu amiga. En mi ferviente oleada de celos por su amistad, perdí completamente la cabeza e hice y dije cosas que no tendría que haber dicho o hecho" dijo Santana

"Igualmente no entiendo como llegaron a un punto en donde Rachel es tu novia" dijo Quinn

"Nos encontramos uno de los primeros días del verano en Columbus, y comenzamos a hablar. Me hizo reír, y mucho ese día. Desde entonces, comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntas y casi a la mitad del verano nos besamos por primera vez. Desde entonces, estamos juntas." explicó Santana

"¿Por qué no lo sabe nadie?" preguntó Quinn

"Su familia lo sabe. Mi mamá lo sabe aunque no sé como. Brittany lo sabe"

"Pero en la escuela no lo sabe nadie y a pesar de que no abusan tanto de ella como antes, siguen haciéndolo"

"Yo no estoy lista para salir del clóset ante toda la escuela y ella lo entendió. Nunca me pidió nada, bueno, una sola vez. Esa noche en que nos aparecimos con Brittany en tu casa, mientras veían una película. Me pidió que te lo dijera, que eras también mi amiga. Creo que pensó que así se iban a calmar un poco mis celos"

"Eso fue hace como dos semanas, Santana"

"No entiendo porque de pronto querías ser su amiga e insistías en ser su amiga."

"¿Cuál era la causa por la cuál ella y yo nunca lograbamos ser amigas?"

"El idiota de Finn"

"Ella ya no perseguía a Finn. Yo no perseguía a Finn. No veía porque no podía ser su amiga"

"¿Entonces no tenías ninguna razón oculta y malvada para ser su amiga?"

"Esas cosas quedaron en otra Quinn, Santana. Esta vez soy sincera. Solo quiero ser su amiga"

"¿Sólo su amiga?¿Nada más que su amiga?"

"¿Sigues celosa por eso?"

"Puedo llegar a tener un miedo irracional a que me la quiten"

"Eres una idiota"

"Es probable"

"Volvamos adentro, Santana. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ¿Crees que voy a ir por ahí distribuyendo el rumor que Santana López es lesbiana y está saliendo con mi mejor amiga? No le haría eso a Rachel. No me perdonaría si te sacan del clóset antes del tiempo en que estés lista para hacerlo. No quiero que me odie. Quiero que sea mi amiga para siempre"

"Mierda, Q. ¿Quién te suavizó tanto?"

"¿Quien crees? El hobbit que tienes por novia."

"Que pregunta estúpida la mía"

"Espera...antes de entrar, tengo una duda. ¿Vas a seguir apareciéndote en nuestras reuniones?"

"¿Por qué no? Ahora que sabes que Rachel y yo estamos juntas, no debería sorprenderte"

"Santana"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Vas a dejar de comportarte como Jacob Ben Israel?"

"Eso probablemente si. Ya que ahora solo van a tener menos tiempo para verse y yo más tiempo con mi dulce y sexy novia para hacer otras cosas"

"No quiero saberlo"

"Pero ella te lo va a contar"

"Le voy a pedir que no lo haga"

"Pero que si te lo va a contar. Porque la voy a hacer tan feliz, que va a querer compartir su felicidad contigo"

"¡Santana!" gritó Quinn antes de entrar corriendo en el departamento de su profesor, donde los otros estaban riendo por algo que había dicho Brittany.

"¿A qué términos llegaste con tu novia?" preguntó Quinn mientras se sentaban en el medio del teatro en otra noche de cine y cena.

"Puedo verte mientras le avise que voy a estar contigo."

"Un poco controladora"

"Es Santana López. ¿Qué esperabas?"

"No sé. Quizás que se comenzara a disfrazar de espía de los años 50, con un sobretodo negro, un sombrero y unos lentes de sol y se sentara una fila detrás de nosotras en el cine"

"Santana no haría eso. Tiene problemas con los celos, pero no para tanto"

"¿En serio?" dijo Quinn haciendo un gesto hacia atrás

Rachel se dio vuelta y encontró a su novia, junto a Brittany, vestidas de la forma en que Quinn había dicho, comiendo palomitas.

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

"No puedes mantener el pico cerrado, Fabray" dijo la latina

"Yo no soy la que sigue acosando a la persona que ahora es su novia" dijo la rubia en voz baja

"No la estoy acosando." dijo Santana

"¿No? Yo pensé que si, San." dijo Brittany quien recientemente había aprendido el verdadero significado de esa palabra "Hoy la seguimos por todos lados. Rach, ¿mañana podrías ir a la fuente del parque así de paso, mientras te seguimos, veo los patos?"

"De acuerdo, Britt" dijo la diva riendo ante la cara de Santana por las palabras de su mejor amiga.

"No puedes negar, Berry, que estar vestida así no te vuelve loca" dijo la latina tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, vengan a sentarse con nosotras mejor" dijo Quinn

"¿Sabes? Tal vez tenga que vestirme así más seguido" dijo Santana en el oído de la diva en la mitad de la película

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque así podemos venir al cine, me saco el sobretodo y lo pongo sobre nosotras como si fuera una frazada y puedo meter mis manos dentro de esa pecaminosa pollera corta que traes hasta lograr que grites mi nombre, sin que nadie se de cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo"

"Pero eso es más o menos lo que Brittany hizo con Quinn..." dijo Rachel mirando a su derecha, en donde Quinn tenía los ojos los cerrados y un movimiento se podía vislumbrar en la oscuridad del teatro, debajo del sobretodo que Brittany tenía. "Por lo menos se hubieran sentado en otra fila" dijo la diva volviendo el rostro hacia Santana quien aprovechó para besarla.


	27. Silencio

_Buenas! _**  
><strong>

_Uno cortito que escribí mientras esperaba la trafic para volver a mi casa después de un parcial...o sea...típico drabble me parece más que nada..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

**Summary: **Rachel se limpia un granizado y termina siendo parte de un encuentro muy extraño

* * *

><p><strong>Silencio<strong>

Rachel suspiro al sentir la ropa limpia tocar su cuerpo. Por lo menos, ya se había sacado el granizado de encima. Solo faltaba cambiarse de ropa.  
>Sabia muy bien que no era una de las personas mas queridas en McKinley, pero desde que se había anunciado que Quinn estaba embarazada y Finn parecía mas idiota que antes con esta noticia, ella, que no tenia nada que ver con ninguno de los dos, era la receptora de todos los granizados.<br>Se pregunto que sucedería si saliera a decir que habia besado a Finn, un día, en el que a ella le parecía todo tan lejano. O a Noah, en lo que parecía una historia secundaria en una telenovela.  
>Paso la mano por su cuerpo, encima de su ropa, y suspiro agradecida por haber traído un nuevo y limpio cambio esa mañana. Estaba segura que con un par de jeans no iban a reconocerla.<br>Abrió la puerta del cubiculo y se encontró, cara a cara, con Santana López, quien la miro de arriba a abajo y asintió. Pero sus ojos volvieron a conectarse y Rachel no sabia que temer.  
>"Ahora salgo" dijo con un poco de miedo dando un paso hacia adelante, pero la latina no se movió. "Si me dejas salir" dijo la diva pero Santana solo dio un paso hacia adelante y otro, y otro.<br>"Santana, no se que te dijeron que hice esta vez, pero por Barbra y Judy, no hice nada" dijo la diva comenzando a temer por su seguridad.  
>Santana, solo respondió cerrando la puerta del cubiculo y volviendo a mirar fijamente a la diva a los ojos. Rachel noto que no había nada a su alrededor, solo el inodoro. Santana volvió a acercarse a ella y lo único que fue capaz de hacer, al verse completamente arrinconada, fue bajar la tapa del inodoro y sentarse.<br>A pesar de eso, sus nervios seguían en aumento, ya que la latina seguía avanzando hacia ella. Incluso, se sento en sus piernas, enfrentandola.  
>"Santana" dijo la diva tratando de apelar a la razón. No podía negar que muchas veces se había despertado en sueños, húmedos, por causa de la mujer que ahora tenia encima de ella.<br>"Rachel" fue la única respuesta de Santana antes de sellar sus voces con un beso.

Las lenguas chocaron, con ansias de las dos partes, aunque en la mente de Rachel corrían miles de preguntas como: ¿Por qué?¿Desde cuándo?¿Cómo?¿Es una broma?

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Santana se separó y volvió su mirada a los ojos de la diva, quien la miraba entre sorprendida y...bueno...sorprendida.

"¿Por qué?" logró formular la diva antes de que el silencio que había a su alrededor las volviera a encerrar.

"¿Por qué no?" fue la respuesta de la latina, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a hablar "¿Por qué ahora?" dijo Santana antes de darle un beso en la otra mejilla "No, no es una broma" y le dio un beso en la nariz. "¿Cómo?" preguntó volviendo a mirarla. "No sé como"

"¿Desde cuando?" preguntó Rachel, sabiendo que no, no era que Santana leyera la mente.

"No sé" dijo la latina antes de volver a besarla.

Pasaron el tiempo perdiéndose en la boca de la otra. Saborándose como si fuera la última vez. Y eso es lo que Rachel sentía. Que era la primera y la última vez.

De pronto, sintió a Santana moverse en su falda. Por un momento temió que ella se fuera a levantar y que todo esto terminara tan rápido, pero en vez de alejarse, la latina terminó mucho más cerca de ella. Era calor y pasión lo que Rachel sintió que Santana le estaba queriendo transmitir a través de los besos y de las yemas de los dedos que ahora acariciaban su espalda, debajo de su ropa.

Fue en ese momento en que la diva se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían colgando a sus costados, una de ellas sosteniendo la bolsa con la ropa sucia. Y fue en esos segundos, en que la bolsa golpeó el piso y Rachel, aún con un poco de miedo, acercó sus manos a la espalda baja de Santana.

Se insultó por dentro cuando sintió que la latina abandonaba el proceso de acariciar su espalda y ubicaba sus manos sobre las de la diva. Pero creyó que escuchó un gemido que no proveía de la mujer que estaba encima suyo cuando sus manos entraron en contacto con la piel de Santana.

Los besos continuaron y aunque las caderas se movían ciegamente buscando fricción (sobre todo las de Santana) no hubo palabras ni gestos que indicaran que había que hacer algo más. Que había que apartar su boca de la de Santana López. Que había que arruinar el momento.

No, no había que hacer nada más.

Salvo separarse y cerrar la boca en una fina línea porque la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. Mantener las manos quietas porque estaban acariciando las líneas de los pechos de la otra.

Disminuir el calor corporal para no ser descubiertas.

"¿Dónde está Santana?" dijo la voz de Quinn, que retumbó por todo el baño. La nombrada clavó sus ojos en la diva y se acercó nuevamente hasta su rostro, donde volvió a esparcir pequeños besos, abarcando toda la superficie.

"No sé. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? " preguntó la inocente y cantarina voz de Brittany desde la puerta del cubículo donde su mejor amiga estaba junto a Rachel.

"Quería saber si sabe porque Sue me mira raro" dijo Quinn caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

"Es que seguro que ya se dio cuenta de que estás embarazada y que por eso te están tirando granizados" dijo Brittany siguiéndola

Las voces se marcharon y con ellas, también se fue el calor de Santana sobre Rachel. La latina se había levantado y se estaba acomodando un poco la ropa. Pero su cara no era de enojo, ni de consternación, ni de confusión. Tenía una sonrisa que la diva nunca le había visto.

Antes de dejarla del todo, se agachó y volvió a besar los labios de la diva.

Rachel no entendió que había pasado y lo hubiera tomado como un sueño si no hubiera sido testigo de lo que pasó el resto del día. Podía ser Brittany o Santana, pero una de las dos siempre se ponía al frente de ella cuando uno de los jugadores de hockey o football iban con granizados.

Cuando el día extraño terminó, Rachel pensó que era una lástima que fuera viernes, quería saber (no tanto) cuales eran las consecuencias de ese encuentro en el baño, pero una flor en su casillero le dijo que no era algo malo, menos cuando la tarjeta solo contenía una S.


	28. Intentos

_Buenas!_**  
><strong>

_Dejo este one shot a pedido de **AndruSol** en donde Rachel es quien busca a Santana y como reacciona y a que para ser la que tome la iniciativa. _

_Espero que sea lo que me pidieron, o se acerque a lo que me pidieron. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludos_

_Lore_

**Summary: **Rachel está decidida a tener una relación con Santana. A toda costa, tomando consejos de personas como sus amigos o su tía...¿lo logrará? Ubicado en la última mitad de la tercera temporada._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intentos<span>  
><strong>

**Intento 1: Rebeldía**

"_Si quieres conquistar a Santana, debes ser rebelde" _le había dicho Blaine. Y eso estaba intentando ser. Intentando era la palabra clave. Porque, aunque Quinn se ofreció muy amorosamente (lo cual ya era peligroso) a teñirle el cabello de rosa, prefirió comprarse una peluca azul francia. Aunque Kurt se ofreció a acompañarla al shopping a comprar unos jeans desteñidos y rotos, prefirió hacerlo en la privacidad de su hogar (ahora Kurt quería un par más). Aunque intentó fumar junto a Quinn y las Skanks debajo de las gradas, terminó tosiendo durante más de medio día. Y a todo esto, Santana no le prestó atención.

Eso fue lo que ella pensaba en realidad, porque la latina cuando la vio, lo que quería era ir y sacarle la ropa para volver a ponerle el clásico traje Rachel Berry, por muy feo que era, en la diva quedaba adorable.

Brittany reía ante los intentos y casi llama a la ambulancia cuando Rachel no dejaba de toser por intentar fumar.

Pero, se preguntaba para quien era tanto esfuerzo.

**Intento 2: Popularidad a cualquier costo**

"No quiero" dijo Beiste cuando la vio vestida lista para hacer una "audición" para un puesto en el equipo de football.

"No puede prohibirlo" dijo Rachel poniéndose al frente de la entrenadora

"No quiero porque no puedes llamarlo audición" le dijo Beiste

"Lo que sea, quiero probarme en el equipo" dijo Rachel

"Esta bien" dijo mirando a Puckerman y señalando a Rachel agregó "Espero que el pitufo sepa lo que hace"

"No soy tan pequeña como para ser un pitufo" se quejó la diva haciendo un puchero.

"Vamos" dijo Noah riendo y ubicándola en el equipo suplente, donde el quarterback era Sam que intentó ser lo más comprensible posible.

Corrió como si nadie la estuviera viendo, bueno, en realidad nadie la estaba viendo y pasó por debajo de las piernas de Karofsky sin que este se diera cuenta hasta que ya estaba bien atrás, lo cual hizo que el chico se quedara quieto porque no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido.

Fue elegida para jugar el próximo partido, donde hizo dos touchdowns y terminó con muchos moretones en todo el cuerpo. Santana había desaparecido de las porristas. No estaba en ningún lado y no dijo absolutamente nada.

Y cuando apareció el lunes en la escuela, todos la felicitaron y su popularidad había dejado de ser la más baja de la escala social, para ser término medio. Pero Santana seguía indiferente.

O, eso era lo que ella pensaba, porque la desaparición de la latina del equipo de las porristas el día del partido se debía a al ver a Rachel en el equipo de football Santana casi tiene un ataque nervioso. Y cuando la vio en la cancha, se desmayó completamente a lo que Sue hizo que la llevaran a la enfermería y ahí se quedara.

Y cuando la vio el lunes caminar por los pasillos se dio cuenta de que no encontraba palabras para decirle algo, aunque sea.

Brittany no dejó de reírse cuando ella le dijo que seguramente todo lo que hacía era para Finn. Se preguntó si su amiga estaba bien de la cabeza.

**Intento 3: Idiotez**

No sabía bien quien le había dicho que debía comportarse como una idiota, pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo y no solo se sentía muy mal, sino que comenzó a sentir lástima por Finn. Pero, primero repasó mentalmente lo que había hehco desde que comenzó a comportarse de esa forma.

Se tiró al piso a propósito al frente de Santana, solo para chocarse contra las piernas de Karofsky que venía con un granizado con destino Ben Israel y que terminó cayendo sobre ella.

Terminó (en los dos días) en la oficina de Figgins por haber chocado el auto del director al distraerse mirando a Santana practicar. Empeoraba el hecho de que se le había ocurrido andar en bicicleta. Y que el auto estuviera estacionado.

Intentó sonreír torcido como hacía Finn, pero la gente pensó que estaba teniendo un ataque esquizofrénico y salió corriendo de su camino.

Cuando tuvo glee, después de dos días de intentar ser idiota, se acercó a Finn al frente de todos sus compañeros del coro y poniéndole una mano en el hombro dijo en voz alta.

"Comencé a darme cuenta de que ser tan idiota como lo eres tú no es algo fácil. Realmente siento lástima por ti" dijo antes de sentarse. Finn se quedó mirandola sin entender y todos los demás estallaron en carcajadas. Incluida Santana quien se quedó hasta después de glee para hablar con la diva, pero ésta se sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera prestó atención a esto.

Brittany se quedó observando salir a la más pequeña de las morenas, y le dijo a su mejor amiga que ella a veces se comportaba como idiota cuando no entendía porque las cosas pasaban como pasaban.

**Intento 4: Cambio de guardarropas**

Este fue el intento que más le sirvió a la pequeña Rachel Berry. Si, ella misma se llamaba pequeña.

Por un lado, logró un cambio de look que le encantaba y era cómodo y por el otro logró hablar con la latina, aunque la conversación fuera así:

"Santana" dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina, a quien le había dado un salto triple y mortal en el corazón al escuchar su nombre provenir de la diva.

"Berry" respondió como usualmente lo hacía y una persona dentro de ella comenzó a darle golpes en la parte delantera de su cabeza por ser tan estúpida.

"Tengo una propuesta para hacerte" dijo Rachel tratando de no sonar sexual (aunque no le hubiera molestado) o desesperada

"¿De qué se trata?" preguntó la latina

"Tengo un montón de esos sweatters de animales y quería saber si querías incendiarlos conmigo" dijo Rachel. Quizás así, lograría pasar un poco de tiempo fuera de la escuela con la diva.

"¿Contigo? Por supuesto, no solo me voy a sacar de encima esos horribles sweatters sino también a tu horrible nariz" dijo Santana notando como la diva daba un paso hacia atrás y repasando en su cabeza lo que había dicho para intentar agarrarla y pedirle disculpas, cosa que no sucedió porque Brittany se metió entre las dos y abrazó a Rachel y le dijo algo en el oído y la diva se fue sin decir nada.

Dos días después, la latina vio las fotos de la hoguera que Rachel junto a Brittany, Kurt y Quinn habían realizado para quemar los sweatters. Se dió cuenta entonces que era lo que la diva le había querido decir.

**Intento 5: Ternura**

Esta la puso en prueba dos días seguidos, en dos fiestas distintas, a las que acudió acompañada de Noah.

No supo porque razón, Santana al verla comenzó a tomar y tomar alcohol, pero de pronto la tenía al lado suyo (por órdenes de Brittany) con sus extremos cambios de humor. Y de pronto, mucho más abierta.

La latina comenzó a contarle lo dolida que estaba por haber perdido su primera vez con Puck y ella cuando vio pasar a su mejor amigo lo agarró de uno de sus orejas y lo retó, logrando que Santana riera a carcajadas cuando Noah se fue agarrándose el trasero por una patada muy fuerte propinada por los taco aguja que Rachel tenía puesto. La diva se dio cuenta de que la risa de Santana era muy hermosa, pero a la vez muy fugaz, ya que después la latina empezó a llorar porque Quinn siempre le quitaba lo que ella tenía.

"En eso no puedo ayudarte, Santana. Quinn no solo no está presente en esta fiesta, sino que si le digo algo va a querer teñirme el pelo de verde flúor." dijo Rachel y Santana la miró interesada.

"No creo que sea un color que te quede" dijo la latina "Aunque el azul..."

"No soy ningún pitufo" le gritó Rachel haciendo puchero y logrando que Santana se riera nuevamente.

Y así pasó toda la noche, escuchando las cosas que Santana quería decirle o contarle, pero notando, el lunes a la mañana que la latina se había olvidado de los buenos momentos que pasaron juntas.

"¿Qué tal si le dije lo que siento?" le preguntó Santana a Brittany arrinconándola contra una pared

"No sé si se lo dijiste o no y no creo que lo hayas hecho porque está mirando como si le acabáramos de romper el corazón" dijo Brittany mirando hacia su derecha. Santana siguió con su mirada y vio a la diva mirándolas, pero no hizo ninguna escena.

**Intento 6: Persistencia**

"¿Crees que Colón desistió por qué la gente se reía en su cara cuando él decía que la tierra era redonda?¡Responde!" gritó Sue Sylvester

"¡No, tía Sue!" respondió Rachel a los gritos (cómo iba a ser toda la conversación desde entonces hasta nuevo aviso)

"¿Crees que Leonardo Da Vinci dejó de pintar La Gioconda cuando vio la sonrisa que le había hecho? ¡Responde!"

"No, tía Sue!"

"¿Entonces por qué te encuentro moqueando por la casa, pensando en renunciar?"

"¡Por lo que vi, tía Sue!"

"¿Y qué fue lo que viste?"

"Estaban hablando y de pronto Santana la empujó contra la pared"

"¿Y fue sexual?"

"No, tía Sue"

"¡Entonces no es problema para renunciar! ¡Puckerman, Anderwarbler, Hummelody, a la oficina, rápido, rápido!" gritó Sue haciendo que en menos de 5 segundos los 3 chicos entraran corriendo en la oficina donde segundos antes ella había estado gritándole a Rachel quien estaba firmemente parada al frente de su tía.

Sue se dio vuelta y empezó a escribir algo en una pizarra que estaba convenientemente ubicada.

"¡Mañana llevarás a cabo el punto 1 de este plan!" gritó Sue

"No puedo, tía Sue" respondió a los gritos la diva

"¿Por qué tanta cobardía?" preguntó Sue acercando su rostro al de su sobrina

"¡Porque es sábado, tía Sue!"

"¡Entonces tienes dos días para juntar coraje! ¡A prepararse cobarde!" gritó Sue y todos salieron corriendo de su oficina.

**Intento 7: Invitarla**

Para el momento en que la vio salir del vestuario de las Cheerios rumbo a su casillero, Rachel ya había hiperventilado 3 veces, y estaba más blanca que un fantasma. Seguida por Noah, Blaine y Kurt se acercó a la latina quien estaba hablando con Brittany.

"Recuerda, intenta mantenerte tranquila" dijo Noah en su oído y la empujó.

Se tambaleó hasta quedar al lado de Santana, y se apoyo (incómodamente) contra el casillero vecino al de la latina.

"¡Hola Rachel!" dijo Brittany sonriendo en el momento en que la vio y Santana giró despacio a mirarla. Hacía un tiempo que ya no decía nada sobre su ropa, ya que desde que cambió el look con la ayuda de Kurt.

"Hola" dijo la diva poniéndose completamente colorada y bajando la mirada ante la inquisitiva ceja levantada de la latina.

"Me tengo que ir...para allá" dijo Brittany mirando a Kurt que le hacía señas para que se alejara.

"Berry" dijo Santana volviendo a concentrarse en el contenido de su casillero, aunque de reojo mantenía la mirada en la diva.

"San...tana." dijo la diva temblando. En su mente escuchó alguna que otra conversación con su tía.

"**¿Qué estás sintiendo, Berry?" **

"**¡Ganas de huir, tía!"**

"**¿Y qué hacemos cuando nos dan ganas de huir?"**

"**Enfrentamos las ganas de huir quedándonos y arriesgándonos a la vergüenza"**

"Berry...Berry" dijo Santana tratando de llamar la atención de la diva que se había perdido.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada de nuevo.

"¿Necesitabas algo?" preguntó Santana.

"Si...verás" comenzó a decir para recordar porque estaba al frente de la latina y comenzar a temblar "tengo...este bono gratuito en Breads...Breadstix y...quería...quería saber...si...quería saber...quería saber si querías ir conmigo"

Santana la observó, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse.

"¿Qué?" preguntó

"Tengo este bono gratuito para Breadstix" dijo Rachel pensando en algo completamente distinto a la mujer que tenía en frente así podía formular lo siguiente "quería saber si querías ir conmigo"

Santana la observó lo más fijamente posible.

"¿Cómo en una cita?" preguntó después y pudo notar que Rachel comenzó a temblar de nuevo

"¿Tenías que asustarla tanto?" dijo Brittany acercándose y tapando a la latina y logrando que Rachel se calmara

"¿Yo qué hice?¿No te habías ido?" preguntó Santana

"Solo di que si" dijo la rubia antes de volver a desaparecer

"Si, me gustaría ir contigo Rachel" dijo Santana cuando vio a la diva más calmada al frente de ella.

"El...¿el miércoles te parece bien?" preguntó Rachel

"Fantástico"

"¿Te paso a buscar como a las 6?"

"De acuerdo"

"Gracias, Santana"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no asesinarme" dijo Rachel alejándose de ella lo más rápido posible.

**Intento 8: Celos**

Rachel observaba la nota escrita en la pulcra letra de su tía y miraba a la persona que se la había entregado.

"A decir verdad desde que dije en voz alta que ella me gustaba, no pude hacer ningún plan por mi misma. Siempre alguien tenía que opinar algo" dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza al recordar que no estaba sola.

"¿Y cómo está funcionando eso?" preguntó Quinn sentándose al frente de la diva

"¿Cómo crees?" dijo Rachel riendo un poco y mirando la nota.

"¿Hace cuánto comenzó esto?"

"Un mes, mas o menos"

"Tardaste bastante en llegar a este punto"

"Como te dije, ningún plan fue hecho por mi"

"Es momento de hacerlo"

"Es momento de morir"

"¿Tienes que ser tan drástica?"

"¿Tienes que ser tan...tan...rubia?"

Entraron juntas al colegio, sus brazos rozándose y Rachel sintió que los pelos de su nuca, al acercarse a su casillero, se erizaban cada vez más. Se giró para ver a Santana con la vista clavada en ella y en Quinn y la mirada entrecerrada.

Cada vez que pasó cerca de Quinn y Rachel, la rubia la tocaba o jugaba con el cabello de la diva.

Incluso Brittany...

"¿Brittay, qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la diva cuando vio a la rubia con sus dos manos en su cabeza

"Estoy intentando saber porque Quinn te toca tanto el pelo" dijo Brittany

"Vamos, B" dijo Santana conteniendo lo que quería decir ya que todavía quería la cita con Berry al día siguiente.

**Intento 9: Agresividad (o el olvido de algo muy muy importante)**

Se había olvidado de ese gran y enorme problema. ¿Cómo se podía haber olvidado de su existencia?¿Cómo se podía haber concentrado tanto en tratar de conquistarla cuando se había olvidado de la gran pila de idiotez humana que ahora le estaba hablando?¿Cómo?¿Por qué se había acercado a Santana?¿Por qué le había dado una rosa?

"¿Y qué opinas?" escuchó que Finn le preguntaba a la latina cuando se paró detrás de él

"Que estás completamente loco, Finnpotent" dijo Santana que obviamente no la había visto

"Pero ya lo hicimos una vez, por favor, lo necesito" suplicó Finn

"Fue hace años, Finn y realmente no quiero volver a repetir esa experiencia" respondió la latina

"Pero nadie quiere acostarse conmigo" dijo Finn

"Lo siento, no es mi problema" dijo Santana

"Si lo es." dijo Finn agarrándola de los brazos hasta que una figura se puso en el medio de las dos. Y aunque Santana no había dicho nada, su cara demostraba que le estaba doliendo.

"Finn, suelta a Santana por favor" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Berry?" siseo Santana detrás suyo.

"No" respondió Finn quien soltó a Santana cuando Rachel golpeó sus codo. "Auch" gritó el gigante

y movió uno de sus brazos conectándolo con la cara de la diva.

"Eres un quejica" le dijo Rachel llevándose una mano a la cara

"Sal del medio" adviritó Finn y Rachel negó con la cabeza.

"Rachel, sal del medio" suplicó Santana detrás de ella, pero ni tiempo tuvo la diva de responder ya que con otro golpe, esta vez dirigido al riñón derecho de Rachel, Finn la quito del medio.

"¿En qué estábamos?" preguntó mirando a Santana e inclinándose sobre ella, pero, de pronto una mano lo golpeó en la mandíbula y una cabeza acompañó el golpe. Todos los que estaban alrededor pudieron escuchar el ruido de los dientes de Finn chocar entre ellos.

Pero antes de que Finn saliera corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, por un nuevo golpe (esta vez dirigido a la nariz, lograndose escuchar el ruido de cartílago quebrándose) Rachel recibió dos golpes más en la cara.

Cuando una hora después, la enfermera la dejó salir y Sue había evitado que fuera castigada, Rachel se encontró con una muy enojada Santana López esperando en su auto.

"¿Estás completamente loca? Ese chico mide 3 veces más que vos" dijo acercándose a la diva. "Supongo que la cita está cancelada" agregó al ver dos grandes manchas alrededor de los ojos de Rachel, manchas que después se iban a convertir en moradas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque eres la idiota más grande que conozco, hobbit. ¿Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a un idiota como Finn?" Santana había logrado el nivel máximo de enojo al ver los ojos de Rachel y toda su propia agresividad salió a la superficie "¿Acaso te crees un super pitufo?¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?¿Crees que no sé defenderme? Mira, enana, por un tiempo ni siquiera mires en mi dirección, Berry" dijo la latina volviendo a entrar en la escuela, dejando a la diva pensando en las cosas.

**Intento 10: ¡López!**

Rachel no podía creerlo, ¿quién se creía que era Santana? Con la velocidad que el golpe en su riñón le daba siguió a la latina hasta los pasillos de McKinley, ignorando el hecho de que había gente a su alrededor, ya que era un nuevo recreo.

"¡López!" gritó cuando la vio acercándose a su casillero

Santana frenó de golpe y giró. ¿Desde cuando Rachel la llamaba por su apellido?

La diva se acercó, con una mano agarrada a su riñón golpeado inconscientemente, y quedó a unos cuantos pasos de la latina.

"Estoy tremendamente cansada de este juego idiota en el que me metí" dijo Rachel suspirando, pero en voz tan alta que todos los que estaban a su alrededor pudieron escucharla. Santana, mientras tanto, pudo ver determinación en los ojos de la diva y estaba completamente intrigada.

"Pero vamos por partes" agregó Rachel "Primero, no soy un pitufo. Ciertamente no soy azul ni vivo en un bosque. Segundo, no soy un hobbit, porque ciertamente no tengo los pies peludos ni las piernas, ni otras partes ya que estamos en el tema, porque me depilo regularmente cada centímetro de mi corto cuerpo. Tercero, no soy una enana y con esto termino el tema de mi altura." Santana pudo notar que Rachel estaba completamente enojada. "Hace un mes más o menos que vengo con esta idiotez de hacerle caso a mis amigos y los tuyos solo porque tengo la loca idea de que me gustas" con esto, la diva dio unos cuantos pasos más y quedó frente a frente con la latina. "El único consejo que no tomé fue el mío" dijo besando a Santana de improviso, ante la mirada asombrada de todos los que estaban viendo a Rachel Berry enfrentarse a alguien.

Entre las dos lo que pasaba era lo siguiente. La más pequeña temblaba por dentro al darse cuenta lo que acababa de hacer, pero su cuerpo había tomado voluntad propia y mientras su lengua insistía para entrar en la boca de la latina, sus manos se habían movido hasta agarrar la cabeza de Santana y evitar que se alejara de ella.

La más alta de las dos estaba, mientras tanto, evitando demostrar que el beso la estaba volviendo loca, que sus piernas querían moverse pero para estar más cerca de la diva y que sus manos querían abrazar a Rachel Berry. Pero, eventualmente, cuando dejó entrar la experta lengua de la diva en su boca, se dio cuenta de que había perdido todo tipo de batalla porque emitió un gemido tan fuerte y tan profundo que no tuvo con que ocultarlo.

"Te paso a buscar a las 6" dijo Rachel cuando se separó por falta de aire, dejando a Santana completamente quieta en el medio del pasillo y a todos con la boca completamente abierta. "El viernes" añadió antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la escuela.

Santana se quedó completamente quieta mirando la figura de Rachel desaparecer detrás de las enormes puertas de entrada.

"¿S?" preguntó Brittany acercándose a la latina

"Britt, tenemos que resolver algo urgentemente" dijo Santana

"¿Qué S?¿Estás bien?¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la rubia preocupada. Los demás alumnos habían seguido sus caminos cuando Rachel se marchó dejando sin interés el espectáculo.

"Necesito ayuda" dijo la latina

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia sacudiendo los hombros de Santana

"Necesito urgentemente ropa interior" dijo la latina en voz tan baja que solo Brittany pudo escucharla y eso haciendo un gran esfuerzo

"¿Por qué?"

"Ese beso. Britt...¿quién le enseñó a besar así?" Santana inmediatamente la abrazó y habló directamente en su oído. "Creo que acabo de tener un orgasmo solo por un beso"

**La fiesta**

Rachel a través de Kurt, quien le dijo a Sam, quien le dijo a Blaine quien preguntó por qué le decían a él si él ya sabía las cosas, quien le dijo a Puck, quien le dijo a Finn que no entendió y le dijo a Kurt que Puck le había dicho algo, la cadena volvió a empezar hasta que llegó a Santana el mensaje de que la iba a ver en la fiesta de Noah.

Primero, Santana todavía estaba tratando de analizar ese momento en que toda esa explosión se generó en sus partes bajas y todo por un beso, mientras Rachel, decía entre dos gays, un homosexual y su tía, que ponerse.

Después de dos horas, tres lámparas rotas (Sue había traído la tercera directamente de su habitación) y un extraño peinado nuevo en Kurt a causa de sus ideas en contra de que Rachel demostrara su sexualidad femenina (palabras de Noah quien decía que por una vez y por todas la diva tenía que demostrar que además de dar grandes espectáculos en el pasillo podía hablar con su cuerpo), Rachel salió de su casa en un pequeño (muy pequeño) vestido rojo que llegaba hasta casi la mitad de sus muslos y dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubiertos, en el medio, cada curva de su cuerpo era perfectamente mostrada.

Llegó dos horas tardes (Sue se había encargado de darle una charla técnica sobre como proceder esa noche, a los gritos de "¿Crees que esto es difícil? ¡Intenta buscar a pulgarcita en la cabeza de Schuester, eso es difícil!")

Santana, se había decidido por un vestido, también corto pero blanco y por alguna razón, en el momento en que Rachel entró en la casa de Noah (obviamente su amigo iba a organizar la fiesta, bajo amenaza de Sue) la vio bailando muy cerca de Karofsky. Y eso no importaba. Ni siquiera que el jugador fuera gay y ahora Rachel le cayera bien después de la golpiza que le dio a Finn.

Con un poco de dolor (el vestido era muy sexy, pero el golpe en su riñón derecho todavía le dolía y ni que decir el tremendo moretón que tenía ahí) se metió entre la gente para agarrar la cintura de Santana que en ese momento le daba la espalda.

"¿Quién te crees...?" comenzó a decir Santana cuando sintió unas manos bien abajo en su cintura y se dio vuelta para enfrentarse con Rachel quien le sonreía "Berry"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel uniendo su cadera con la de la latina al ritmo de la música y acomodando sus manos en el trasero de Santana.

"Te estás pasando, Berry" dijo Santana quien inmediatamente se arrepintió (en realidad no) cuando sintió unos labios en su cuello y unos dientes comenzando a marcarla, mientras las manos que tenía en su trasero se volvían mucho más bruscas.

Sin decirle nada más, Rachel giró a Santana y la hizo caminar hasta la pared más cercana en donde no le permitió darse vuelta.

"¿Estás loca, Berry?" preguntó Santana al sentir unos dedos meterse bajo su vestido por la parte de abajo y acercándose peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna.

"¿Loca yo? Yo no soy la que vino sin ropa interior, Santana" respondió la diva al hacer contacto inmediatamente con la humedad de la latina en sus dedos.

"Estás prácticamente abusando de mi al frente de todo el colegio, en un cuarto lleno de gente, Berry" dijo Santana que sin desearlo, gimió al sentir los dedos de Rachel recorrer su vagina y comenzar a acariciar su clítoris.

"¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar? Solo voy a advertirte...López" dijo Rachel mordiéndole la oreja "Que yo voy a estar a cargo"

"Eso si te dejo, Berry" dijo Santana gritando de placer (por suerte la música estaba bastante fuerte) cuando la diva pellizcó su clítoris. Segundos después, no sintió más dedos recorriendo su entrepierna, ni un cuerpo apretado contra el de ella. Al darse vuelta, pudo ver que la diva estaba espererándola con una mano estirada. Santana agarró dicha mano y siguió a la diva hasta la habitación de Noah Puckerman.

"Me da miedo pensar cuanta gente estuvo en esa cama" dijo Santana apoyándose contra la puerta. Rachel, se dio vuelta y la observó. "¿Qué miras, Berry?" preguntó Santana y eso hizo el click

Rachel se fue contra la latina y, sin saber ni como ni de donde, partió el vestido en dos. Santana no pudo ni siquiera quejarse, porque otra vez, esos labios que dos días atrás la habían vuelto loca en el pasillo, estaban sobre los suyos.

Dos manos urgentes comenzaron a palmear sus pechos y Santana buscaba encontrar la cadera de la diva con la suya. Pero, no había forma de que Rachel terminara con el nuevo envión que tenía.

Abandonó los labios de Santana y atacó el cuello, mientras bajaba una de sus manos nuevamente hacia la entrepierna de Santana.

"Por Dios" dijo la latina cuando volvió a sentir los dedos de Rachel en esos otros labios, mientras una de sus piernas rodeaba a la diva.

Sin anunciarse, Rachel entró en ella con dos dedos, pero Santana estaba tan húmeda que solo gimió de placer cuando en la segunda embestida los sintió en su nudo de nervios que estaba dentro suyo, mientras el pulgar de Rachel giraba en su clítoris.

Cuando sintió que iba a explotar, abrazó a la diva e intentó hacer que ésta la mirara (estaba demasiado concentrada en el movimiento del pecho de Santana acompañando sus embestidas), cuando hizo contacto por fin con los ojos de Rachel, gritó su nombre. Si, su nombre. Gritó Rachel mientras una explosión blanca la cegaba. Mientras Rachel seguía dentro de ella moviéndose con cada vez más y más velocidad y fuerza para llevarla a otro orgasmo inmediatamente mucho más poderoso que el que acababa de tener. Mientras solo repetía, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel...

Minutos después de que bajara del éxtasis celestial que dos orgasmos le habían producido por primera vez en su vida, y viendo como Rachel se limpiaba la mano que acababa de estar dentro de ella con su lengua.

"No puedes hacerme esto" dijo Santana sintiendo como volvía a excitarse al ver esa escena.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la diva toda inocente. No sabía como Santana iba a tomar esos ataques que acababan de suceder ni que había pasado con ella. Igualmente, haberla visto en el momento en que llegó al orgasmo era suficiente para ella, ahora la podían enviar a la cárcel tranquilamente.

"No puedes volver a excitarme, Rachel" dijo la latina queriendo tomar el control estirando sus manos, para volver a acomodarlas en el cuello de la diva

"¿Vas a matarme?" preguntó la pequeña morena al sentir las manos en su cuello y Santana notó que realmente tenía miedo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana comenzando a empujarla hacia la cama. "Voy a hacerte sentir lo que acabas de hacerme sentir"

Cuando llegaron a la cama, sin embargo, la diva volvió a cambiar las posiciones.

"Lo siento" dijo al ver la cara sorprendida de la latina, al encontrarse nuevamente bajo el control de Rachel "Pero me gusta estar en una posición que me permita escapar en el momento en que te des cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y quieras asesinarme"

Santana se quedó observándola con detalle y no se dio cuenta de que la diva había vuelto a unir sus cuerpos, y volvía a besarle el cuello. La latina se perdió en las sensaciones, no podía entender como para ser la primera vez que estaban sexualmente juntas, Rachel sabía como y donde besarla.

Metió sus manos en la abundante cabellera morena de la diva, cuando su boca fue a sus pechos, dedicando minutos que parecían eternos a cada uno de sus pezones (Santana estaba segura de que había tenidos dos mini orgasmos más en ese momento) y gritó, mucho más fuerte que en todas las veces anteriores, cuando sintió la lengua de la diva entrar en ella mientras dos dedos jugaban con su clítoris.

No podía entender como esa lengua llegaba a lugares tan profundos ni la habilidad que estaba demostrando dentro de ella, pero cuando volvió a tocar ese nudo de nervios dentro de ella y sus dedos pinchaban su clítoris, todo dejo de existir por unos minutos.

Cuando despertó, dos ojos marrones la miraban preocupada, y tenía la cara un poco...sucia, pensó, hasta que recordó a donde había estado esa parte del cuerpo de Rachel Berry segundos antes.

Por lo tanto, antes de decir nada, Santana se levantó y besó a Rachel hasta limpiarle un poco la cara.

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan habilidosa en esto?" preguntó sorprendiendo a la diva, quien no podía pronunciar palabra alguna

"No sé" respondió

"¿Cómo que no sabes? Estoy segura de que estuviste practicando, no puedes ser tan perfecta en todo lo que haces"

"Me alegro de haber sido perfecta, por lo tanto estoy segura de que haras que mi muerte sea rápida e indolora, pero no practique en nadie" dijo Rachel

"¿Quieres cortarla con que te voy a matar?" preguntó Santana sentándose y mirando a la diva "No voy a hacerlo."

"¿Vas a mandar a alguien a hacerlo?"

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana y la diva inmediatamente se paró firmemente mirando a la pared. Santana siguió la vista de la diva y sacudió su cabeza levantándose y parándose detrás de ella, la abrazó. "Supongo que hay algo interesante en la pared" dijo y la diva inmediatamente se relajó al escuchar su voz.

"Es que gritaste y pensé que era mi tía y cuando ella grita así, debo pararme firme, como soldado, sin hacer la venia hasta que ella esté presente" explicó Rachel poniendo sus manos sobre las de la latina y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

"¿Quién es tu tía? ¿Sue Sylvester?" preguntó Santana riendo y hundiendo su cara en el cuello de Rachel.

"Si" dijo la diva sin darse cuenta. Cuando sintió que la latina se había quedado completamente quieta, agregó, "Si no me mata Santana, me va a a matar ella"

"Escucho que mucha gente quiere matarte" dijo la latina

"Para comenzar Finn" dijo Rachel soltándose de los brazos y mirando a Santana de arriba luego de darse vuelta caminó hasta el armario de Noah.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la latina

"Busco ropa mía, te rompí el vestido ¿Recuerdas?" dijo Rachel apareciendo con unos pantalones de gimnasia y una remera un poco grande. "No creo que lo que haya mío en esta casa te entre, soy muy chiquiea" explicó.

"No me des lugar para decir algo sobre tu altura, Rachel" dijo Santana dándole un beso y comenzando a vestirse.

**El día después**

Despertó desorientada, recordaba haber sacado a Santana de la casa de Noah y llevarla hasta su propia casa.

Recordaba haber escuchado varias veces más su nombre.

Recordaba que debía...

"¡Rachel!" escuchó e inmediatamente se puso de pie firme, mirando a la puerta. "Quiero saber los resultados"

La diva miró a su tía, quien se paseaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

"¿Sue?" se escuchó provenir desde la cama, donde Santana se encontraba completamente desnuda (¿otra vez? Se preguntó Rachel)

"No digas nada, Rachel. Después me cuentas" dijo Sue dejando la habitación.

"¿Qué hace Sue en tu casa?¿Por qué nos despertó?" preguntó Santana tratando de levantarse

"Tendría que darte algo de ropa" dijo Rachel

"Eso serviría si dejaras de romper la que llevo puesta" dijo la latina recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior cuando llegaron a la casa de la diva.

Rachel se quedó observándola y Santana salió de la cama y se paró delante de ella.

"El problema, es que no puedo tocarte por alguna razón" dijo agarrando los pechos de la diva a través de la remera que tenía para dormir.

Rachel dio un pequeño grito y un paso hacia atrás. Y la latina la observó más detenidamente.

"Hay algo que me estoy olvidando..." dijo Santana llevando una mano a su barbilla mientras Rachel se metía en su armario y buscaba ropa para la latina.

Cuando Rachel salió del armario, se encontró con que Santana no estaba a la vista, pero unas manos la agarraron por atrás

"Recordé lo que había olvidado, Berry" dijo Santana y notó inmediatamente el cambio en la diva. "Anoche me dijiste que no habías practicado con nadie, por lo tanto..." agregó metiendo una mano en el pantalón corto de dormir que utilizaba Rachel "todas las veces que me hiciste..." dejó un poco de espacio para que la diva girara en sus brazos "anoche ¿fue tu primera vez intimando con alguien, Berry?"

"Si" dijo Rachel girando bruscamente y tirando a Santana al piso, cayó sobre ella. Rápidamente se encontró sin los pantalones cortos y la latina intentó controlar la situación, pero la diva se puso firme, poniendo las manos de Santana sobre su cabeza y firmemente le dijo "No. A la cama"

Santana prácticamente voló hacia el mueble al que le ordenaron ir, pero Rachel no le dijo que se acostara, sino que la esperaba sentada y con las piernas abiertas. La latina casi se va de cara al piso al notar el sexo húmedo de Rachel por primera vez.

"Siéntate" dijo la diva señalando un lugar entre sus piernas abiertas. Cuando la latina lo hizo, Rachel, se acercó hasta ella, pasando una de sus piernas debajo de una de las de la latina y la otra encima. Santana no se imaginaba que esto podía llegar a suceder con Rachel y sin pensar en nada más, al sentir ambos sexos tocándose, Santana comenzó a moverse para sentir su clítoris moviéndose contra el de Rachel.

Sue agradecía el hecho de que Rachel la hubiera convencido años atrás de haber hecho a prueba de sonidos su habitación.

**Fin**

Eventualmente, la relación entre Santana y Rachel creció bastante, logrando bastante drama unos meses después cuando se dirigieron hacia su graduación juntas.

Igualmente, todos evitaban decir "Berry" al frente de la pareja, ya que después de la primera vez que alguien lo dijo (Finn, cuando volvió unos días después de que Rachel le quebrara la nariz), casi presencian a las dos mujeres teniendo sexo al frente de ellos y de casi el resto del colegio porque el gigante idiota lo dijo en una asamblea.

Pero Santana, había aprendido que eso era lo que hacía despertar la peor personalidad sexual de la diva, y lo decía cada vez que quería ser completamente dominada.


	29. Tenía que hacerlo

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Dejo un one shot de esos que se me ocurren porque si, así que...no esperen mucho sentido en el mismo. Y tampoco mucho tiempo dedicado, ya que es algo que no me está sobrando._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. _

_**Claudia: **me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. fue distinto escribirlo, pero, voy a intentar hacerlo más seguido. En este no hay de eso, porque realmente mi mente no reacciona muy bien cuando escribe libremente. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos._

_Saludos, Lore!_

**Summary:** Santana es encerrada en prisión en un pueblo lejos de Lima, por un favor a su mejor amiga. La rescata una mujer en motocicleta. Un poco AU, no hay Finchel postnacionales, Santana está fuera del clóset, Brittany es Brittany y Sam...es Sam, pero ¿Quién es Rachel Berry?

* * *

><p><strong>Tenía que hacerlo<strong>

Tenía que hacerlo.

Si parecerse al maldito gato con botas de Shrek ayudaba, ella tenía que pararse al frente y hacerlo.

Y ahora estaba camino a una prisión, con dos policías idiotas sentados adelantes.

Todo por Brittany.

Todo porque Brittany la había mirado con esos malditos ojos azules, casi transparentes, y la había convencido. Todo porque no le podía decir que no a su mejor amiga. Ni siquiera cuando la rubia le pidió que, por lo menos, sea sincera consigo misma y admita que le gustan las mujeres. No, ni siquiera el día que decidió salir del clóset, pudo negarse a esos ojos.

Por lo menos fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para:

ponerse una peluca rubia, tan real que todavía la tenía puesta ya que la policía no se había dado cuenta que era peluca;

ponerse unos lentes de contacto color verde.

1 y 2 llevaban a este punto, llevar una identificación falsa.

Haber logrado enviar ese mensaje antes de esconder el celular cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder escapar.

Por suerte, y en esto agradecía a los 7 los viejos y los nuevos (aunque no sabía que significaba ésto, solo se lo había escuchado decir a Berry cuando estaba por salir al escenario en las nacionales en Nueva York a cantar con Sam. Es más, ella había escuchado lo siguiente: _"Sam, por los 7, los viejos y los nuevos, se enfermó. Vamos a poder cantar juntos" _y después sonrió, con esa enorme sonrisa marca registrada y cantó con el rubio lográndoles llevar un honroso tercer puesto. Mientras Finn no había podido cantar esa mañana. A lo cual, todos después agradecieron porque el gigante idiota quería besar a Berry en el escenario. _"Ahí no me iba a poder rechazar" _escuchó que le dijo a Sam, al frente de Puck, en el avión y que "oh, casualidad" porque ella _"No vi nada, sr. Schue",_ se rompió la nariz. _"Estoy seguro que ésto no fue un accidente" _había dicho su profesor, pero incluso hasta Berry que había visto todo lo que había pasado no dijo que había sucedido. ¿Pero por qué se fue de tema?) ella decía, que gracias a los 7, viejos y nuevo, el cuerpo de policía que la había arrestado era, no solo idiota, sino que incapaz en muchos sentidos.

Por ejemplo, rompieron dos computadoras porque no pudieron introducir los datos de la persona que existía en su identificación. ¿Cómo las rompieron? Bueno, después de que las dos computadoras anunciaran que debían esperar un mensaje de la comisaría central porque introdujeron diez veces mal la contraseña de diez de los agentes (la totalidad de agentes trabajando en el momento en que la habían arrestado) golpearon las CPU's hasta sacar el disco duro y estrellarlo varias veces contra el piso. Por lo tanto, el comisario, les pidió que esperaran hasta el cambio de turno antes de volver a tocar una computadora.

Continuaron con que la persona encargada de escanear las huellas digitales de Santana, rompió el escaner pensando que podía usarlo sin toda la conexión. Entonces, se quedaron sin medios de tomar las huellas digitales.

Y lo terminaron, sin darse cuenta de que podían llamar a la comisaría central y pedir los datos. Por lo tanto, Santana pasó toda la noche, hasta que el sol comenzó a asomar en una cárcel de la comisaría, mirando como 10 personas trataban de hacer algo bien. Hubiera sido divertido en otra situación.

Tenía que hacerlo, se dijo una vez más sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, mientras la llevaban a la capital.

Por lo menos era en otro estado. Agregó antes de quedarse dormida. Tenía muchas horas de viaje por delante, todavía.

* * *

><p>Cuando miró el reloj, pudo ver que habían pasado dos horas desde que había salido del pueblo donde la habían arrestado.<p>

Ahora estaban detenidos en una estación de servicio, la pareja de policías estaban dentro del mini mercado, hablando con el encargado mientras miraban algo en la televisión.

Así que se dedicó a mirar la ruta, que no era muy transitada.

Y fue por eso, que primero pensó que había sido un sueño. Por las ganas de que alguien lo hubiera encontrado y lo estuvieran cuidando.

Pero, cuando el mustang rojo que le pertenecía, frenó de golpe e hizo marcha atrás, sobre la ruta, para quedarse a la altura del móvil policial estacionado. Santana supo que se trataba de su auto y que probablemente quedara en libertad. Lentamente, el vidrio del acompañante fue mostrando una cabeza, hasta que Brittany saludó efusivamente y el auto aceleró para volver a dejarla sola.

"Rubia idiota" dijo cuando una moto estacionaba del otro lado del móvil.

Santana miró a la persona, y la moto. La moto era una Superbike 848 Corse SE, negra y roja., de la marca Ducati Y lo sabía porque cuando se estuvo por comprar el mustang, la había visto. Pero su padre pensó que era una mala elección y además, no iba a pagar por algo que la mataría en segundos. La persona que estaba, ahora bajando de la moto, con un casco negro y rojo, de amplio visor y mirando hacia el mini mercado, tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero que hacía juego con la moto y el casco. Y obviamente los pantalones de cuero. Fue por eso que Santana se dio cuenta que era una mujer. La chaqueta de cuero mostraba un par de pechos que la hicieron salivar. Y el vaivén de las caderas de la mujer cubierta en cuero, hicieron un poco incómoda su estadía en el móvil, mientras la veía caminar hacia el mini mercado.

Tardó en darse cuenta de que la mujer misteriosa, igualmente todas eran misteriosas porque estaba muy lejos de Lima en estos momentos, había vuelto a salir y se dirigía hacia la moto. Se agachó, justo al lado de la puerta de Santana y la latina sintió tristeza al no poder verla.

Pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver como la puerta del auto se abría despacio y una mano le hacía señas para que saliera.

La latina miró hacia el mini mercado, pero una voz le dijo: rápido. Igualmente, los policías seguían concentrados en la televisión.

Salió arrastrándose del auto, y cerró la puerta despacio. No fuera que tanto silencio hiciera que los policías se dieran cuenta. La mano de la motociclista le entregó un casco, que Santana no había notado que estaba agarrado detrás de la mocicleta, y mientras se lo ponía vio como la mujer se subía en el vehículo de dos ruedas. Causa de muchas noches sin dormir desde que lo había visto por primera vez.

Supuso que haber pasado tiempo con esos policías la habían hecho más idiota de lo que pensaba, porque se había quedado mirando el trasero de la mujer esperando que ella subiera en la moto. Y se dio cuenta de ésto, porque la mujer giró y estiró una mano atrayéndola hacia el vehículo.

Fueron en dirección a la capital por unos kilómetros, hasta que doblaron por una calle de tierra, y después, agarraron una carretera de esas ya casi sin uso, salvo por los lugareños, que volvía sobre los pasos que Santana ya había recorrido.

Cada segundo del viaje lo pasó abrazando a la mujer que conducía la moto, sintiendo su cintura y con todo su cuerpo apoyado sobre ella.

* * *

><p>Ya la noche había caído cuando vio el cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Ohio" y se dio cuenta que por eso la carretera le sonaba tan familiar.<p>

Se dio cuenta que la mujer era poco comunicativa (dejando de lado el hecho de que iban en moto) y Santana tuvo que apretarla con fuerza y señalar un baño cada vez que necesitó usar una de esas instalaciones. La mujer, siempre la esperaba sobre la moto.

¿Qué la había hecho confiar en alguien a quién no le había visto la cara ni escuchado su voz? No sabía, pero sabía bien que la aparición de Brittany tenía algo que ver. Y ahora, el cartel de que habían entrado en el estado donde vivía, confirmaba que estaba en buenas manos.

Empezó a temer un poco por su vida cuando la mujer desaceleró un poco para entrar en un motel. Estacionó sin hablar con la recepción. Y se bajó sin decirle nada.

La latina no pudo ni siquiera bajarse de la moto.

"Relajate San. No te va a hacer nada" dijo una vez del otro lado y cuando Santana miró, pudo ver su mustang, a Sam y a Brittany dentro del mismo, mirándola sonrientes. ¿Cómo no los había visto?

Santana se sacó el casco y aprovechó y se sacó también la peluca.

"¿Cómo hiciste?" preguntó Sam a la mujer que seguía parada y que poco a poco llevó sus manos a su casco para empezar a levantarlo.

Santana prestó extremada atención a estos momentos. Primero vio un poco de cabello marrón, casi negro, en la base de la nuca. Después, vio unos labios pulposos, y una nariz un poco grande. Pero cuando vio los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había viajado durante horas, abrazada a Rachel Berry.

"¿Berry?" preguntó mientras la diva sacudía su cabeza para liberar su pelo.

"Buenas noches, Santana" dijo Rachel "¿Cómo hice qué?" preguntó después mirando al rubio.

"Espera. ¿No hablaste con ella en todo el viaje?" preguntó el rubio, cuando la latina se dio cuenta, la pregunta estaba dirigida a ella.

"¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo, Trouty? Veníamos en moto, muy rápido." dijo la latina

"Esos cascos se conectan por bluetooth, Santana." dijo Sam "Es más, por lo que puedo notar, en ambos está encendido. ¿Cómo fue que no hablaron?"

Santana miró el casco y notó, que cerca de la parte que tapaba la boca, había un boton deslizante, que estaba en el lado de on.

"No sé" dijo mirando a Berry. ¿Había viajado tantas horas con Rachel Berry y no la había escuchado ni una sola vez hablar?

Rachel giró los ojos, como si estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos.

"Sam, me habías hecho una pregunta" dijo como si le estuvieran haciendo perder el tiempo. Santana López no hacía perder el tiempo a nadie, los demás debían adorar el tiempo que pasaban con ella.

"Si, ¿Cómo hiciste para sacarla del auto sin que los policías se den cuenta?" preguntó el rubio otra vez.

"Ah, verás, cuando me detuve, bajé y entré en el minimercado. Estaban viendo un partido de football, junto con el encargado. No sé que me preguntó el encargado y le dije que mi novia había ido al baño. Después volví, abrí la puerta del móvil policial que estaba sin seguro y saqué a Santana. Si miraron cuando nos íbamos, habrán pensando que era mi novia."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sam

"Si, no sé si hay algo en las noticias, pero nosotras pudimos dar toda la vuelta sin problemas" dijo la diva.

"Genial" dijo Brittany aplaudiendo y mirando al rubio, quien asintió. "Sube, San"

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó la latina

"Volvemos a Lima" dijo Sam poniendo el auto en marcha

"¿Y Berry?" preguntó Santana señalando a la pequeña diva que se ponía de nuevo el casco.

"Rachel ya está prácticamente allá. Vino despacio porque te traía" dijo Sam. Mientras Santana subía al auto, pudo ver como Rachel sacaba despacio la moto. Cuando ellos salieron a la ruta en el mustang de la latina, Rachel Berry y su Ducati Corse ya no estaban más a la vista.

Brittany tenía en sus manos el celular de la latina, y lo que había causado todo éste problema.

* * *

><p>La mujer que desapareció de una patrulla policial fue todo un caso nacional durante unos días. Días en los que duró la investigación y llevó a la policía (la inteligente, no la que había arrestado y perdido a Santana) a darse cuenta de que en realidad la mujer se había escapado durante la hora y media que duró el descanso de los agentes.<p>

Además de que se supo que habían logrado robar lo que esa mujer misteriosa había sido detenida robando.

Mientras tanto, Santana pasó esa última semana de clases en McKinley prestándole atención a Rachel Berry y su trastorno de personalidad múltiple. O eso pensaba.

Sam y Brittany no habían hablado mucho durante el viaje de regreso a Lima y la latina después se quedó en su casa escondida un par de días, mientras se iba de sus venas las ganas de matar a su mejor amiga.

Y cuando los enfrentó ese lunes en el colegio, ellos le dijeron que lo mejor era esperar hasta el viernes.

Y eso hizo, aunque no podía descubrir en que momento Rachel Berry dejaba de ser esa persona tan molesta que cantaba todo el tiempo en glee para pasar a ser esa persona genial, que poseía una Superbike y que usaba ropa de cuero ajustada y ayudaba a escapar a alguien de la policía.

* * *

><p>Y por fin el viernes llegó, y Santana trataba de mantenerse completamente <em>cool<em>, no quería que su mejor amiga y su ahora rubia contraparte, se dieran cuenta de que por dentro la estaba carcomiendo la ansiedad de saber que era realmente lo que escondía Rachel Barbra Berry.

A pesar de que le encantaba usar su mustang, Santana recibió el mensaje de Brittany de que la esperara que ella la iba a pasar a buscar.

Pensó, por un momento, antes de que la ansiedad vuelva a ganarle, por supuesto, que iba a morir. Brittany no podía manejar ningún tipo de vehículos fuera de un circuito cerrado. Se distraía muy fácilmente.

Pero, como toda esa semana, Brittany llegó a buscarla, ésta vez en un Nissan negro propiedad de Sam, quien sacudía la cabeza mientras esperaban a Santana.

"¿No tenías problemas económicos?" preguntó la latina mientras viajaban rumbo desconocido hacia algún lugar.

"Si, pero me ayudaron, y ahora puedo darme el lujo de tener este auto" dijo Sam mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana

"A la casa de Raach" dijo Brittany, cantando el nombre de la diva

"Pero estamos saliendo del pueblo, ¿Cómo es que vamos a la casa de Rachel?" preguntó la latina mirando a su alrededor.

"Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a ella" dijo Sam

"Cuanto secretismo" dijo la latina reclinándose en el asiento de atrás.

"San" dijo Brittany girando y poniendo la cara que hace una semana atrás casi la mete presa. "Tengo que pedirte perdón. No fue bueno que te haya dejado sola en una cosa como esa y no tendría porque haberte pedido que entraras a robar eso, cuando obviamente tendría que haber ido contigo como ayuda o enviado a alguien que te ayude"

"Esta bien, Britt. Por lo menos me sacaste de ahí" dijo la latina

"Es como el pedido de disculpas, no tuve nada que ver. Pero gracias" dijo la rubia volviendo a mirar al frente justo cuando unos portones enormes de hierro aparecían al frente de ellos. Santana se concentró en los portones y el largo camino que había detrás, para no pensar en las palabras que su amiga le había dicho.

Al final del camino, había una enorme casa de estilo victoriano. Brittany fue la primera en bajarse y ni siquiera esperó que el auto estuviera detenido del todo. Sam estacionó tranquilamente y esperó a que Santana se bajara.

"Disculpa a Brittany, Rachel la retó y mucho cuando se enteró que te habían atrapado. Por eso te pide perdón. Fue Rachel quien ideó todo el plan de sacarte de ahí." dijo Sam mientras caminaban hacia las enormes puertas de madera.

"Si Berry vive en esta casa se debe sentir un hobbit, realmente. Es todo enorme. Hasta yo me siento enana" dijo la latina mientras entraban

"Eso es porque no eres mucho más alta que yo. Tal vez uno o dos centímetros" dijo Rachel apareciendo detrás de ellos y dándole un abrazo a Sam. "Hola Santana"

"Berry" dijo la latina mirando a su alrededor. La casa estaba sobriamente decorada, y mientras caminaban, Santana pudo notar que Rachel estaba usando un pantalón negro, y una camisa. Todo ajustaba casi tanto como el pantalón de cuero que tenía puesto la semana pasada. Y Santana no podía dejar de mirar los aspectos que la diva tenía para mostrar.

"Esto es genial" dijo cuando entraron en una gran habitación. Y Sam, pensando que lo decía por la habitación, decidió seguir la conversación.

"¿Cierto?" preguntó "La tele es de Led, 48 pulgadas, no puedes imaginarte como se ven las imágenes de la playstation. Estamos jugando al Resident Evil y nos emborrachamos todos los domingos jugando con Juego de Tronos"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana levantando por fin la vista del trasero de Rachel.

"De lo genial que es esta habitación" dijo Sam completamente seguro, y fue en ese momento en que la latina percibió la habitación en la que estabas.

Era una enorme, como había notado que era todo en esa casa, enorme habitación, con una pantalla empotrada en la pared. Santana miró la pantalla, y a Sam y después a Rachel que sonreía extrañamente detrás del rubio.

"Disculpa, Trouty. Eso no es de 48 pulgadas." dijo señalando la pantalla.

Había tres grandes sillones negros, que estaban al frente de la pared que contenía la pantalla y una mesa ratona que contenía por lo menos unos 10 controles inalámbricos, donde Santana pudo ver que no solo había de Play Station, sino también de X-Box y de Wii.

En una esquina de la habitación, había una enorme heladera, con la palabra "Bebidas" al frente, al lado de otra que decía "Comida". Santana, pudo notar también que había una pequeña cocina y un microondas.

"Guau" dijo cuando terminó de darse cuenta de donde estaba.

"¿Ves? Yo dije más palabras cuando vi este lugar por primera vez" dijo Brittany entrando con una bandeja llena de ositos de gelatina.

"Eso es cierto" dijo Rachel sonriéndole a la rubia y caminando para sentarse a su lado.

Santana, sintió un poco de enojo al ver esto, por lo tanto, caminó y se sentó al otro lado de Rachel.

"¿Me van a explicar que rayos pasó la semana pasada?" preguntó la latina.

Inmediatamente, la única mujer rubia dentro de la habitación se puso colorada, Sam comenzó a reírse por lo bajo y Rachel abrazó a Brittany tratando de calmarla.

"Eso es fácil." dijo Rachel y la rubia comenzó a llorar a gritos y la diva la miró sorprendida y Santana no entendía, mientras Sam se levantó y sacó a Brittany de la habitación.

"Brittany quería eso" dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza como tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar, "Me pidió a mi que lo fuera a buscar, pero yo le dije que me esperara unos días. Si recuerdas, ese día de la semana pasada y otros no asistí a clases"

Rachel esperó hasta que la latina hiciera algún tipo de señal para hacerle saber que si, recordaba que la diva había faltado los últimos dos días de la semana anterior a McKinley. Cuando Santana asintió, Rachel continuó.

"Brittany te pidió entonces que fueras, y cuando yo estaba volviendo de lo que tuve que hacer, recibí un mensaje de Sam contándome que te habían encerrado, y que no sabía que hacer porque Brittany estaba con un ataque. Supongo ahora que algo muy similar a lo que acaba de pasar. Le pregunté si sabían donde estabas y cuando me dijo que si, los envié a buscar tu auto. Mientras yo hacía tiempo para llegar. Obviamente llegamos tarde, pero Sam tomo una única decisión, supongo la inteligente, de seguir el móvil que te transportaba y bueno, el resto lo sabes"

"¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada con esa flor?" preguntó Santana y Rachel abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada

"Nunca digas al frente de Brittany que eso es una flor" dijo Rachel.

"Es lo que era, Rachel" dijo Santana bajando la voz

"Si, pero ella no lo cree así"

"¿Qué cree que es?"

"Es una maldita flor, común y corriente, modificada genéticamente que le da el color amarillo fluorescente y rosa fluorescente que porta y que por eso te arrestaron, Santana"

"¿Modificada genéticamente?" preguntó Santana ante esta nueva información, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Por supuesto. ¿No me digas que te creíste la historia de que E. T. plantó una semilla antes de subir a la nave para volver a su planeta y de esa semilla nació una planta con una sola flor?" preguntó Rachel conteniendo la risa

"Es muy convincente cuando habla" dijo Santana y la diva comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Santana esperó que Rachel terminara de reírse para hacer una pregunta.

"¿Cómo qué ésta es tu casa? ¿Y en la que hicimos la fiesta?"

"Esa es la casa de la Rachel que en McKinley conocen" dijo la diva. "Esta es mi verdadera casa."

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Santana

"Tengo una apuesta que ganar, con ciertas personas, y parte de esa apuesta es saber si puedo o no soportar los 3 años de secundaria siendo el blanco de todas las bromas, o por lo menos, casi. El tercer puesto en las nacionales no afecta demasiado en la popularidad, pero entra en la apuesta" dijo la diva

"¿Qué rayos apostaste para soportar todo lo que te hicieron, hacen y van a seguir haciendo?" preguntó la latina

Rachel levantó una ceja, mucho más intimidante que la patentada por Quinn Fabray y Santana aclaró: "hicimos, hacemos y seguiremos haciendo" mientras revoleaba los ojos.

"Un millón de dólares" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros como si fuera poca cosa.

"¿Eh?" preguntó la latina.

"Si gano la apuesta, es un millón de dólares. Si pierdo la apuesta, tengo que pagar un millón de dólares"

"Ahora no me sorprende esta mansión a lo Bruce Wayne"

"No es una mansión a lo Bruce Wayne, me perdí tres días buscando entradas a la baticueva y no hay nada" dijo Sam entrando con una, nuevamente, alegre Brittany

"¿Cómo se enteraron ellos?"

"Brittany es con quien hice la apuesta" dijo Rachel "Y Sam sospechó algo, un día que me escuchó hablar por teléfono con alguien y me siguió hasta una tienda de cómics, en donde fui a buscar una réplica del sable láser que usa Obi Wan Kenobi en Star Wars – A new Hope."

"¿Eh?"

"Si, yo iba pasando y escuché como se ponía contenta con alguien en el teléfono y me pareció escuchar _Estrella de la muerte, Kenobi, Darth Vader_ en una misma frase. No era la primera vez, pero siempre pensé que eran algunos sinónimos. Por ejemplo Estrella de la muerte, era McKinley y Darth Vader eras vos. Así que la seguí y vi que probó el laser antes de salir del local. Me acerqué, escuché que no hablaba como lo hace en la escuela y me intrigó más y terminé siguiendola hasta esta casa"

"Eso es estúpido" dijo Santana

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sam

"Si, es estúpido. Y sobre todo la parte que dice, y cito: "escuché que no hablaba como lo hace en la escuela"" dijo Santana

Rachel levantó su ceja, pero de forma divertida y miraba a Sam.

"Les dije que no iba a creerse una mentira más de uds. después de enterarse que cayó en la de la flor de E.T" dijo Rachel comenzando a reír.

"Valía la pena intentarlo." dijo Sam

"Sam se enteró, en realidad, porque yo les conté a mis padres de los problemas económicos que los Evans estaban teniendo y ellos contraron a su padre y a su madre. Por lo cual ahora pueden quedarse en Lima. Hace poco hubo una fiesta, los invitaron y Sam se dio cuenta de donde vivo en realidad." explicó la diva. "Se enteró de la apuesta unos días después, en los que vino a visitarme de improviso y escuchó como Brittany y yo hablábamos del tema"

"Eso es más creíble" dijo Santana "¿Cuáles son las reglas?" preguntó después

"¿Reglas?" preguntó Brittany

"Si, de la apuesta"

"Rachie tiene que ser una perdora todo el secundario. Puede salir con gente popular, pero siempre debe mantener su puesto de perdedora." recitó la rubia de memoria.

"¿Cómo es lo segundo?" preguntó Santana

"Lo segundo es salir con Finn y seguir siendo odiada" dijo la diva

"Ahhh. ¿Qué más?" preguntó Santana

"La apuesta abarca desde la segunda semana de primer año hasta la anteúltima semana del último año" dijo Sam y Santana miró a Rachel con la ceja levantada.

"Tengo que tener un poco de paz, ¿no te parece?" preguntó la diva

"¿O sea que vas a tener un año más de torturas solo para ganar un millón de dólares?" preguntó Santana

"Por supuesto" dijo la diva

"Recuerda, Rach. Ya nadie más puede saber de esto y no puedes llegar a salir con nadie más que sea Finn. En esos casos, solo pierdes la apuesta" dijo Brittany levantándose y sentándose al lado de Santana

* * *

><p>Y así fue, por lo menos durante los siguientes 8 meses. En los cuales, Santana comenzó a pasar tiempo con el trío de tontos, como comenzó a llamarlos, aunque Berry no era tan tonta como todos pensaban. O Sam.<p>

Donde perdían tiempo tiradas en la piscina y donde de pronto, se encontró conociendo más y más a Rachel Berry. Y enamorándose de ella.

Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía y sabía que la apuesta hacía que Rachel no pudiera estar con ella, ni siquiera en secreto (la última regla se la había contado Brittany una noche que fueron a bailar a Columbus)

Santana ni siquiera preguntó porque el único que podía estar con Rachel era Finn, y la respuesta fue que era tan tonto, que era la única persona que nunca iba a descubrir la verdad.

Pero, Santana cada vez se enamoraba más y más de la pequeña diva millonaria.

"No se lo vas a decir nunca, ¿verdad?" preguntó una Brittany triste, parada a su lado, mientras veían a Rachel esquivar el cuarto granizado ese día. Por suerte, se venía el receso de invierno.

"No va a poder, por la apuesta" dijo la latina suspirando y caminado hacia otro lado.

* * *

><p>Pero, fue después del receso de invierno que Santana se decidió y se subió a su mustang (no había podido convencer a su padre de la moto, a pesar de que Rachel tenía una) y fue a la mansión de los Berry.<p>

Rachel estaba sola, jugando al Play Station cuando llegó y entró sin anunciarse.

"Escucha Berry. Te amo." dijo parándose al frente de la diva que la miró con los ojos abiertos. "Más allá de amarte, quiero hacerte cosas completamente impropias. Quiero empujarte contra uno de esos malditos casilleros y tomarte al frente de todos para que puedan ver lo diabólicamente sexy que eres. Quiero cantarte unas malditas serenatas al frente de todos en glee, y quiero que el idiota de Finn se constipe tratando de entender que rayos está pasando. Quiero estrellarte contra tu colchón y romperte toda la ropa que tienes y meterte mis dedos mientras te digo lo puta que eres por mi. Quiero practicar el kamasutra con vos y con todos los juguetes sexuales que sean necesarios para llevarlos a cabo. Pero sobre todas las cosas, quiero amarte. Porque te amo"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel levantándose

"No, no digas nada. Sé que es más importante un millón de dólares que yo. Diablos, hasta para mi lo es. Pero quería que por lo menos lo sepas." dijo la latina saliendo de la casa de Rachel justo cuando empezaba a llover.

La diva corrió detrás de ella y la hizo girar justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del mustang y la

besó con todo lo que tenía adentró. Metió su lengua sin siquiera pedir permiso y comenzó a palmear los pechos de la latina.

"Raach..." dijo Santana cuando logró separarse del beso "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó

"Esto soy yo perdiendo un millón de dólares porque quiero hacerte lo mismo que me dijiste y también te amo" dijo Rachel

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Rachel estaba haciéndole cosas a Santana en la cama. Pero no precisamente esas que se habían nombrado. Sino que la estaba ayudando a tomar sopa de pollo, ya que las dos tenían un gran resfriado, producto de su extensa sesión de besos bajo la lluvia (que fue interrumpida por la llegada de Brittany, Sam y los padres de la diva <em>"No tendríamos que haber visto lo que vimos. Tu psicólogo deberá mudarse a mi cuarto" <em>había dicho Hiram _"El psicólogo de Rachel no es gay y en todo caso, no se mudará a tu cuarto" _dijo Leroy mirando a su esposo enojado.)

Sam y Brittany estaban sentados al pie de la cama sacándole fotos a la nueva pareja, que había alcanzado a poner un pie, como tal, en McKinley, un solo día.

Los padres de la diva pagaron el millón de dólares de la apuesta, contentos, ya que aunque estaban enfermas, parecía que esa latina hacía a su hija feliz. Bastante feliz, si los gritos de _"Si, más, más, Saaaantaaaana"_ indicaban algo.

* * *

><p>Unos años después, mientras todos veían bailar a la pareja de morenas su primer vals como mujer y mujer, alguien se acercó a ellas y pidió permiso de bailar con Rachel.<p>

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Santana mirando a la persona que se había acercado y a su esposa, quien asintió. "Está bien. Voy a sacar a mis suegros" dijo la latina

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva besando la mejilla de Santana

"Dejé mi regalo" dijo la otra persona mientras bailban al compás de una de esas nuevas canciones modernas, que Rachel no entendía (Santana había rechazado su petición de poner música de Broadway durante los bailes _"No a todo el mundo le gusta Broadway, Rach"_ dijo la latina dando por terminada la discusión)

"No tendrías porque haberlo hecho" dijo Rachel

"Oh, si." dijo la otra persona, que era una mujer. Besó la frente de Rachel y comenzó a marcharse.

"¿Cuál es tu regalo?" preguntó Rachel justo cuando Santana se acercaba porque no le había gustado ver el beso de la otra mujer.

"El millón de dólares que te gané hace años atrás" dijo la mujer desapareciendo entre la gente.

Santana agarró la cintura de su mujer y comenzaron a bailar nuevamente.

"¿Rach?"

"¿Si, San?"

"¿Cómo terminaste haciendo una apuesta con Sue Sylvester?"

**Fin**


	30. 1945

_Buenas!_

_Un one shot cortito, que se me ocurrió por la mezcla entre cerveza y libros de historia (no se pregunta) basado en la siguiente foto: historiasinsolitas(punto)com/comentarios(punto)php?id=820  
><em>

_Tal vez, haga una serie de one shot con esta idea, no sé, ud. cuéntenme que opinan. Sino los dejo dentro de Las Aventuras._

_Gracias por las revies, favorites y las alerts!  
><em>

_Saludos!  
><em>

_Lore._

**Summary:** Rachel Berry y Santana López no se llevan bien, pero sienten algo entre ellas. De pronto, algo las lleva al pasado y aparecen en 1945. Pero Rachel, ya no es Rachel. Es Rayden y es un marinero y no tenía que volver a la guerra y estaba en Nueva York.

**Ambiente histórico:**Esta instantánea fue tomada por el fotógrafo Alfred Eisenstaedt en Times Square, el 15 de Agosto de 1945. El día anterior, la jefatura japonesa había decidido aceptar la Declaración de Potsdam, y con ello concluía la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Como en otras grandes ciudades del mundo, muchos ciudadanos de Nueva York se echaron a la calle para celebrar la buena nueva. Este soldado de la marina norteamericana, Glenn Edward McDuffie, iba abrazando a todas las mujeres que se encontraba a su paso, sin distinguir edad o condición, y fue la enfermera de blanco la que se llevo el premio gordo: un apasionado beso por parte de un perfecto extraño. Con el tiempo esta fotografia fue conocida con el nombre de: "El beso más famoso del mundo" e incluso se le ha hecho un monumento en Time square representando el beso entre el marinero y la enfermera

* * *

><p><strong>1945<strong>

No supo como llegó a ese lugar. Estaba lleno de gente. Lo último que recordaba, era haber entrado en la escuela y haber visto a una chica haciéndole señas. Mientras más se acercó a la chica, más se daba cuenta del parecido que tenía con ella.

Cuando ya casi estaba al frente, se dio cuenta de que era ella la que le estaba haciendo señas, y algo hacía que se reflejara. Pero, ella no estaba moviendo la mano.

Extendiendo la mano y al acercarse a la otra figura, una explosión de muchos colores la cegó. Eran tan brillantes.

Y ahora apareció en ese lugar, estaba con un vestido blanco y zapatos del mismo color. Incluido en el conjunto, un par de medias can can del mismo color.

Pero el mundo no era el mismo. Había marineros dando vuelta por todos lados, caminado apurados.

¿Viajó hacia el pasado?

La respuesta la obtuvo cuando agarró un períodico y observó la fecha **"15 de agosto de 1945" **miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que la gente celebraba.

Uno de los marineros, se acercó a ella.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo e intentó agarrarla.

"La chica está conmigo" dijo otra voz, y ella giró para mirar a la persona, si no fuera porque era más alto que ella y con el pelo corto, estaba segura de que se trataba de Rachel.

"Lo siento, Rayden" dijo el primer marinero y se fue.

"Eres tan parecido..." comenzó a decir ella y vio que el marinero, que se llamaba Rayden se acercaba, invadiendo su espacio personal. "Que te haya permitido salvarme no signifca que puedas aprovecharte de mi"

"Santana..." dijo el muchacho.

"¿Qué diablos?" dijo la latina dando un paso hacia atrás

"Soy yo" dijo el chico, nuevamente. "Aunque este documento dice otro nombre. Soy yo"

"¿Quién es "yo"? Preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor

"Soy Rachel" dijo Rayden en voz baja y acercándose una vez más a ella.

* * *

><p>Ella había entrado como todas las mañanas a McKinley y se dirigió al salón del coro, a tocar el piano. Le gustaba hacerlo. Siempre le dedicaba una canción a Santana López, que aunque la tratara mal, ella no podía dejar de sentirse completamente atraída por la salvaje latina en uniforme de porrista.<p>

Pero había una extraña capa en antes del piano. Y cuando la toco, todo se convirtió en un shock multicolor.

Despertó con un traje de marinero y caminó hasta una vidriera que tenía cerca. Era de Macy's y por la ropa de la gente y la ciudad, y lo que recordaba de historia, era Nueva York, pero no el 2012.

Caminó mirando como todos festejaban algo, hasta que la vio.

Hermosa, en un vestido blanco, medias can can blanco y zapatos blanco. El pelo atado mirando un períodico.

Se acercó lentamente, y vio como un marino trataba de agarrarla y decidió entrometerse.

Y lo demás...

* * *

><p>"¿Rachel?" dijo Santana sorprendida. Sabía de que Rachel estaba hablando. La pequeña morena, de ojos marrones expresivos que ahora la estaban mirando preocupada y desde arriba. Sabía que ese marinero era conocido.<p>

"Si, Berry." dijo Rayden.

"Sé que eres tú, idiota" dijo Santana frenándose de golpe. "¿Sabes qué diablos hacemos en 1945?" preguntó, tratando de sonar feroz, como en el colegio. Cuando no quería demostrar que en realidad quería abrazar a esa diva y romperle la boca de un beso.

"Bueno, en realidad no, pero si quieres, puedo dejarte acá sola, mientras todos estos marineros van y vienen" dijo él caminando.

"Eres un maldito hombre y no estás preocupado" dijo Santana

"Ni siquiera entiendo que sucedió. O como terminamos en 1945 las dos" dijo él

"Estoy segura de que es un maldito sueño" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres quedarte conmigo a ver si así logramos encontrar una solución?" preguntó él tímidamente

"¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero que me vean contigo?"

"Estamos en 1945, Santana" dijo Rayden señalando a su alrededor

"¿Y?" preguntó la latina levantando los hombros

"Nadie nos conoce en este año" dijo Rayden

"Si nosotras dos estamos acá, estoy segura de que hay algunos más de nuestros compañeros y amigos. Rogando, espero que sean amigos." dijo Santana dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el medio de la calle.

Rachel o Rayden, ya estaba confundida, la miró partir y se dio cuenta de que ésta era la única oportunidad que tenía y la siguió. En el medio de la calle agarró una de sus manos, y la hizo girar, diciendo su nombre. Cuando la tuvo frente a frente, agarró con su mano derecha fuertemente su cintura y la inclinó un poco, y la mano izquierda quedó cruzando la espalda de la latina y llegaba hasta el rostro.

Pegó sus labios a los de Santana, con necesidad, miedo y deseos de que entendiera que era lo que sentía. Recibió un beso del otro lado, pero no supo decir que era.

Cuando se separaban, mientras escuchaban gritos de los otros marinos, mientras el flash multicolor volvía a aparecer en su vista, Santana alcanzó a decirle a Rachel que la quería, y Rachel lo mismo, pero todo se volvió multicolor.

* * *

><p>Santana apareció en el pasillo, caminando, igual que como se había ido. Frenó de golpe y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie igual a ella en ese lugar. No estaba Rachel Berry. No estaba en Nueva York. No era 1945.<p>

Pero sentía el beso de Rachel Berry en sus labios y sonrió, caminando a la única clase que compartía ese día con ella. Historia Universal.

* * *

><p>Rachel apareció en la sala del coro, casi tocando el piano. Estaba sola, estaba en McKinley, estaba en 2012. Sin Santana y sin haberla besado. Sola y siendo nuevamente mujer.<p>

Pero sintiendo el sabor de Santana en sus labios.

Escuchó el timbre y caminó hacia el aula de Historia Universal.

* * *

><p>Trataron de no mirarse, hasta que la profesora anunció que ese día iban a hablar del final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.<p>

Rachel, trató de no ponerse colorada cuando vio una foto del beso entre Rayden y Santana. Escuchó que la profesora decía que esa foto era famosa, pero nadie pudo saber si el hombre y la mujer se conocían.

Santana se puso colorada cuando Brittany le dijo en voz alta "Estoy segura que si le veo la cara a esa mujer, eres tú, San"

* * *

><p>"Me besaste" dijo Santana. Se había escondido en el baño del segundo piso, donde Rachel iba todos los mediodías a asearse antes de ir a comer sola en la sala del coro. Desde el año anterior y las nacionales en Nueva York, pocos querían pasar tiempo con ella aunque todos sabían que el culpable del beso había sido Finn.<p>

"Me respondiste el beso" dijo la diva poniéndose nerviosa.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo" dijo Santana, pero Rachel vio que en realidad sonreía

"¿Y si quiero volver a hacerlo?" preguntó animándose a la soledad en la que estaban

"Si quieres volver a hacerlo, por favor, que sea en el 2012" dijo la latina caminando hacia la puerta.

Rachel, la agarró de la misma forma que horas antes ¿o era años antes? Y la besó antes de salir al baño.

"Listo. Es en el 2012" dijo la diva guiñándole el ojo y saliendo del baño para ir a comer, sola, en la sala del coro.

Santana se quedó con la sensación de los labios de Rachel Berry en los suyos, y la lengua en su boca, el resto del día.


	31. El Evento

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Me pidieron un poco de quinntana en un pezberry, bueno, salió esto. _

_Pido perdón por adelantado, no sé como quedó, y no me siento convencida. Pero, mejor lo sacaba del sistema mental, porque no me deja estudiar._

_Espero que sea satisfactorio andreastorm4, hice lo mejor que pude._

_Agradezco las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

><p><span><strong>El evento<strong>

**(Ó El Mundo de los Corazones Rotos)**

Iba manejando por las calles más desiertas de todo Estados Unidos, alejándose más y más de ella y de las palabras que todavía giraban en su casa.

Como podía borrar los dos años fantásticos que pasaron como pareja, cuando una sola pregunta arruinó todo.

Incluso, su boda por venir.

Veía que el indicador de combustible todavía estaba bien, y la batería, no entendía como todavía sobrevivía. ¿Qué hacía tan al sur?

No lo sabía, por supuesto.

Cuando escuchó el ruido del motor, empezó a insultar con todo lo que tenía, pero se alegró. El pequeño pueblo junto al mar, ya estaba a su vista.

Llamó a emergencias desde su celular y esperó que la grúa viniera por ella.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Quinn?" preguntó entrando en el departamento que compartía con la rubia. En dos semanas, finalmente, contraerían matrimonio en la ciudad de NY y Santana López no podía estar más feliz.<em>

"_En la cocina" recibió como respuesta y caminó hacia ese lugar, mirando el sobre que todavía tenía en la mano._

"_¿Vendrán tus padres a la boda?" preguntó cuando ingresó en la habitación, donde la rubia estaba cortando las cosas para la cena de esa noche. Pudo notar, al hacer la pregunta, que ella se tensó inmediatamente, y sin levantar la vista del cuchillo, suspiró._

"_San..." comenzó a decir tratando de encontrar las palabras._

"_No les avisaste siquiera. Pero vendrán en estos días a pasar más días con nosotros" dijo Santana tirando el sobre sobre la tabla de cortar, donde Quinn pudo notar la impresa letra de las invitaciones._

"_¿Saliste del clóset?¿Por lo menos con ellos?" preguntó Santana. _

_Se habían conocido cuando llegaron las dos a estudiar a NYU y después de dos año de ser amigas, comenzaron una relación como pareja. Al año, Santana le pidió casamiento y Quinn estaba tan contenta que comenzó con los preparativos ella. Pero nunca, cada vez que vinieron los padres de la rubia de visita, nunca, nombró a Santana como su pareja. _

_Y si al principio de la relación le había molestado a la latina, hasta que Quinn se acostumbró a que nadie las conocía en esa gran ciudad, ahora, tan cerca de convertirse en mujer y mujer, Santana era una piedra caliente esperando explotar, si es que eso era posible._

_Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no vio que Quinn había dejado el cuchillo ni se había acercado a ella. Volvió a la realidad y miraba los labios de la rubia moverse, una y otra vez._

"_¿Cómo?" preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás. La tenía muy cerca y estaba muy enojada y decepcionada a la vez. _

"_No puedo decirles, San. ¿Qué van a pensar?Van a dejar de hablarme" dijo la rubia_

"_Casi no los has visto desde que estás en NY, Quinn" dijo Santana. Y era cierto. Una vez por año era lo máximo. Y si hablaban dos veces en 6 meses, era un milagro._

"_Lo sé, pero son mis padres" dijo la rubia "Más allá de todo, es mi familia y todavía me interesa lo que ellos piensan de mi" _

_Santana asintió y dio otro paso más hacia atrás. Salió de la cocina y del departamento. Esperando. Deseando. Necesitando una respuesta._

_No volvió a poner un pie hasta el día siguiente, en donde encontró a Quinn sentada y comiéndose las uñas en el sillón, mirando a la puerta._

"_Pensé que te había pasado algo" dijo corriendo hacia ella y Santana supo que realmente la quería, pero..._

"_¿Cuándo es la fecha del casamiento que tus padres arreglaron?" fue la pregunta directa de la latina. Lo recordó mientras lloraba en la cama de Brittany, su mejor amiga (y también de Quinn) la noche anterior. _

"_¿Por qué...por qué lo preguntas?" fue la respuesta de Quinn y Santana supo que no estaba tan equivocada. Quinn no tenía intención alguna de casarse con ella._

"_No tenías intención alguna de casarte conmigo" dijo Santana sentándose lejos de Quinn. Pero tenían que hablar. O por lo menos eso le había dicho Brittany, bailando al compás de la música de The Big Bang Theory._

"_Si la tenía. La fecha del casamiento con Finn me tomó de sorpresa" dijo Quinn suspirando mientras miraba a todos lados menos a Santana. "Te amo, Santana" agregó. _

_La latina sabía que era cierto, lo sintió muchas veces cuando la tuvo pidiéndole más y más debajo de ella. Pero a la vez, sabía que no podían continuar así._

"_Me amaste" dijo Santana _

"_Te amo" dijo Quinn levantándose y caminando hacia donde ella estaba para besarla con todo lo que tenía._

"_No, Quinn." dijo Santana empujándola para separarse de ella. "Me amaste. Comienza a olvidarme. Deja que sea un gran recuerdo en esas noches en las que te sientas sola." _

"_¿Qué vas hacer?¿Vas a dejarme?" preguntó la rubia con un grito _

"_¿Pretendes que sigamos con esta farsa?" preguntó Santana levantándose y caminando hacia el cuarto._

_Quinn se quedó pensando y minutos después la siguió._

"_Llevo esta farsa hace dos años. Podemos seguir" dijo Quinn firmemente, mientras veía como Santana guardaba sus cosas. "Por favor, podemos seguir" insistió la rubia._

"_No, Quinn. Llevo un peso en el alma desde que me di cuenta que no puedo entender como has podido soportar tanto tiempo con lo mismo" dijo Santana._

_Quinn se tiró en la cama y la vio guardar todo lo que tenía. _

"_No voy a ser la misma" dijo la rubia cuando la acompañó hasta la puerta. Santana supo que esa máscara de hielo que tenía el día que la conoció volvió a ubicarse sobre Quinn Fabray y su corazón._

* * *

><p>La grúa estaba demorando. Le dijeron que tenían cerca una y que la iban llegar hasta el pueblo que era su destino.<p>

Miró hacia el mar, desde su lugar, de pie al lado del auto pudo notar el celeste cristalino de las aguas, el polvo arremolinándose alrededor de la grúa. ¡La grúa!

"Menos mal que estaba cerca" dijo cuando vio bajar al muchacho. Tenía unos ojos color avellanas, que le hicieron recordar a Quinn. Y estaba pelado. Pero su piel, era de un tostado claro.

"Disculpe, señorita." dijo el chico lo más educadamente posible. "Hoy se le dio a esta grúa idiota romperse. ¿Sabe? Nunca lo hace. Noah Puckerman, aunque puede llamarme Puck" agregó estirándole la mano.

"Santana López y el enfermo" dijo estrechándole la mano y señalando el auto.

"Lo supuse" dijo el chico sonriendo y enganchó el vehículo a la grúa y sostuvo la puerta del acompañante para que Santana subiera.

El viaje hasta el pueblo fue hecho prácticamente en silencio, mientras Santana observaba sus alrededores.

Al llegar a la zona edificada, notó que cada casa parecía sacada de un antiguo libro de la época colonial latinoamericana. Y que estaban todas separadas.

"Cada calle termina en la plaza. No somos muchos los habitantes, y nos gustaría que siga siendo así." dijo Puckerman mientras observaba como Santana se maravillaba ante cada edificación.

"¿Cómo?¿Si quiero quedarme a vivir no voy a poder?" preguntó la latina, entre sorprendida y ofendida. Era su idea quedarse ahí desde que había escuchado del pueblo.

"Tiene que cumplir ciertas condiciones" dijo Puckerman disminuyendo la velocidad y entrando en el camino de una de las casas más grandes que Santana había podido ver desde que entró al pueblo.

"Si, es la casa más grande" dijo Puckerman cuando terminó de estacionar.

"¿Cuándo puedes decirme cuanto va a tardar que me arregles el auto?" preguntó Santana descendiendo de la grúa. "Quiero encontrar un lugar para quedarme" agregó.

Puckerman no respondió, solo se limitó a levantar una ceja y comenzar a hacer descender el auto de la latina.

"Buenas tardes" dijo una voz, casi celestial detrás de Santana que observaba para ver si su auto estaba siendo bien tratado. Se dio vuelta despacio y se encontró con una morena, un centímetro más baja que ella, que tenía puesto una musculosa blanca de algodón, y un pantalón corto de jean, dejando a la vista unas espectaculares piernas color caramelo que brillaban ante la luz del sol en ese momento. Después de recorrer el cuerpo, dos veces, de la morena, Santana levantó la vista y vio unos hermosos ojos marrones y unos labios pulposos y rojos que esperaban casi en línea recta por su respuesta.

"Buenas tardes" dijo la latina sin saber si acercarse a darle la mano o quedarse ahí parada.

"Rach, no sé que le pasa al auto, porque no le pregunté. ¿Puedo irme y me llamas si hay alguna emergencia?" dijo Puckerman cuando el auto ya estaba en el suelo.

"Si, Noah. Gracias" dijo la morena.

"Gusto en conocerte, Santana" dijo Puckerman, subiéndose de nuevo al vehículo para marcharse.

"¿Quién va a ver mi auto?" gritó Santana detrás del ruido de la grúa.

"Yo" dijo la morena que seguía parada detrás de ella. Santana volvió a girar y le pareció ver que la morena que había hablado tenía la vista clavada en su trasero mientras la latina le daba la espalda. "Soy Rachel Berry. La mecánico, mecánica, del pueblo." agregó extendiéndole la mano.

"Santana López" dijo la latina estrechándola.

"Es raro que alguien esté cerca de este lugar" dijo la mecánica mientras caminaba hacia el vehículo. "¿Puedes decirme que sucedió?"

"Estaba buscando el lugar." dijo Santana "Y venía bien, en la calle de tierra, pero de pronto empezó a hacer ruido y se quedó muerto en la mitad del camino. Alcancé a sacarlo del camino antes de que se apagara para siempre"

"Raro" dijo Rachel con un brillo extraño en los ojos. "¿Puedes levantarme el capot?" preguntó señalando el auto, "¿Cómo es que estabas buscando éste lugar?"

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Santana corriendo hacia el asiento del conductor y tirando de la palanca para sacarle el seguro al capot, que Rachel después levantó del todo y trabó para observar.

"Gracias. Intena arrancarlo" dijo mientras Santana hacía eso, ella miró las reacciones del motor.

"¿Puedes decirme que tiene?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que Rachel bajaba el capot de nuevo.

"Me va a llevar dos o tres días, trabajando solo en él." dijo Rachel.

"Oh, bueno..." dijo Santana incómoda. Miró a su alrededor y pudo notar por primera vez que desde donde estaban se podía ver todo el pueblo. "Por lo menos el pueblo no es grande y puedo buscar un lugar para quedarme."

"No me respondiste la pregunta" dijo Rachel quien de pronto estaba parada a su lado.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Santana volviendo a la realidad.

"¿Cómo es que estabas buscando éste lugar?"

"Me dijeron que en este lugar podía curarme" dijo Santana bajando la mirada

"¿Curarte?¿Estás enferma?" preguntó Rachel

"No, si, no sé"

"Lo único que puede curarse en este lugar..." comenzó a decir la mecánica, girando su mirada hacia el pueblo

"Es un corazón roto" terminó de decir Santana con la vista clavada en la pequeña morena.

Rachel al escuchar esas palabras, volvió a mirar a la latina y asintió.

"No vas a encontrar ningún lugar donde quedarte. Porque simplemente no lo hay. La gente que llega suele quedarse con algún habitante hasta que construye su propia casa. Por lo tanto, te invito a quedarte conmigo." dijo Rachel señalando la construcción a la cual todavía Santana no había entrado.

"Gracias" dijo la latina y siguió a la mecánica hasta adentro de la casa.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Berry tenía todo lo que pidió y más. Había dejado su pueblo en el medio de Ohio a la edad de 10 años para empezar a cumplir su sueño en Broadway. A los 20 ya era una sensación y llenaba cualquier estadio al que la llevaban. <em>

_Tenía una voz angelical. Todos lo decían y ella intentaba no tomarlo en serio._

_Y amaba, con mucha pasión a su mejor amigo, Jesse St. James, co protagonista en varias de sus obras._

_Y el día llegó, en que ella recibió la oferta para trabajar en una película, probablemente, por el guión que había tenido la oportunidad de leer, nominada al Oscar en el futuro._

_Viajó a L.A a arreglar los detalles del contrato, y Jesse viajó con ella. Filmó toda la película y Jesse estaba a su lado. Incluso, le pidió casamiento cuando ella caminaba por la alfombra roja hacia la premiere. Y obviamente dijo que si._

_Rachel Berry tenía todo lo que quería, deseaba y más. _

_Incluso tenía amor._

_Hasta que lo vio haciendo en su cama, con una mujer y un hombre, mientras les repetía que los amaba._

_Hasta que le rompió el corazón, Rachel tenía todo._

_Esperó hasta estar sola en la enorme casa que había alquilado a precios exorbitantes a pedido de Jesse para armar sus valijas y marcharse. _

_¿Hacia donde? No lo supo hasta que se acercó por California a la frontera con México y recordó, esa casa que le pertenecía por parte de uno de sus padres, que quedaba cerca de la Colonia el Olivo, del lado mexicano._

_Se dirigió directamente hacia ese lugar, y cuando llegó lo único que había era esa casa, la cual reconstruyó. Tenía 22 años._

* * *

><p>"Puedes dormir en esta habitación, la mía está al fondo del pasillo" dijo Rachel señalando un cuarto y Santana solo asintió.<p>

"Gracias" dijo la latina y dejó sus cosas en el cuarto.

"En dos horas estará lista la cena" dijo Rachel caminando hacia su cuarto.

* * *

><p>No hubo mucha interacción entre las morenas los primeros días, hasta que Rachel estatizó un hecho que hizo que Santana se encontrara tartamudeando para explicarlo.<p>

Estaban cenando, dos días después de que Santana llegara al pueblo y mientras la latina masticaba un pedazo de carne, Rachel la observaba.

"¿Por qué me miras?" preguntó Santana después de tragar

"Solo estoy haciendo lo mismo que haces tú." dijo Rachel dejando su vaso en la mesa

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Santana, tragando dificilmente la carne

"De como me miras cuando estoy arreglando tu auto, cuando estoy preparando la cena, cuando estoy desnudándome para irme a bañar" dijo la mecánica.

"Lo...lo.,..lo..." y así estuvo Santana durante unos minutos. Tratando de encontrar una palabra para explicar su comportamiento, mientras la otra morena trabajaba en su auto.

Rachel, mientras tanto, sonrió y se levantó de su lugar, llevando su plato hacia la pileta de la cocina, pero al pasar al lado de la latina, se agachó y en el oído de Santana, antes de morderle el lóbulo y con la voz más sexy que pudo dijo: "No es que me haya molestado nada de eso, Santana"

Esa noche, Santana intentó no pensar en la morena con el cuerpo espectacular que estaba dos cuartos más allá. Intentó no llevar su mano a su entrepierna, y no pensar en las veces que la espió mientras se estaba desnudando.

Intentó no pensar en nada.

* * *

><p>"Hoy termino tu auto" dijo Rachel a la mañana siguiente.<p>

"Gracias" dijo Santana

"Y esta noche van a venir los otros miembros del pueblo para escuchar tu historia" agregó

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Si quieres quedarte aquí, vas a necesitar contar tu historia." dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?"

"Si" dijo Rachel caminando hacia donde estaba el vehículo.

* * *

><p>Santana se sintió protagonista de un juicio, cuando esa noche entraron los otros habitantes del pueblo.<p>

Una a una, cada persona, se fue presentando.

"Mercedes Jones, chica" dijo una morena vestida con todos los colores que podía encontrar en el arcoiris.

"Sam Evans" dijo un rubio de boca demasiado grande

"Kurt Hummel" dijo un chico de ojos verdes

"Blaine Anderson" dijo un chico moreno, que Santana pensó que tenía relación familiar con Rachel.

"William Schuester" dijo un hombre mayor con rulos.

"Emma Pillsbury" dijo una mujer colorada con ojos enormes

"Sue Sylvester" dijo una mujer rubia, con el pelo corto, y porte autoritario.

"Tina Cohen Chang" dijo una chica asiática

"Mike Chang, sin relación con la familia de Tina" dijo otro asiático

"Artie Abrahams" dijo un chico en silla de ruedas

"Y a Noah y a mi ya nos conoces" dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta.

Todos se pusieron hablar de muchas cosas, mientras Rachel solo la miraba a ella y ella, a Rachel. Ese mismo día, había evitado ir a observar a la pequeña mecánica trabajar. Quería pensar que era lo que la atraía tanto a ella. No lo sabía, solo sabía que desde que había llegado a ese lugar, desde que se había separado de Quinn, nunca se había sentido tan viva.

"Y bien..." comenzó a decir Sue en voz tan alta para que todos la escuchen. Ya habían pasado dos horas hablando de lo que había sucedido en el pueblo, que no era mucho. "¿Cuál es la historia de Carmen Miranda?"

Rachel giró los ojos y Santana, que no había dejado de mirarla en toda la noche, sonrió ante eso.

"¿Dije algo gracioso?" preguntó Sue mirando de reojo a la mecánica que negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué alguien no le hace preguntas hasta que ella se sienta cómoda hablando con nosotros?" preguntó Noah

"De acuerdo" dijo Sue. "Yo empiezo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Casi 25." dijo Santana

"Eso no me dice nada" dijo Mercedes

"¿Cómo te enteraste de este lugar?" preguntó Kurt intrigado, con una mano en Blaine.

"Es mejor que cuente mi historia, antes" dijo Santana y todos asintieron. Rachel se había mantenido en silencio casi toda la noche, como ahora, mirándola.

Santana contó su historia con Quinn y hasta que se marchó del departamento. Cuando terminó esa parte, pudo notar como todos se miraban entre ellos, como intentando tomar una decisión. Pudo notar y sentir los ojos de Rachel sobre ella, pero no quería hacer contacto con ella.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?" preguntó Puck

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana mirando al muchacho

"¿Cuándo dejaste a Quinn?" preguntó él

"Hace casi un año. Me subí al auto y comencé a viajar por el país, gastando el fideicomiso de mis padres, hasta que me detuve en San Diego y en un antro en una playa, hace dos semanas atrás más o menos, escuché de este lugar." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo nos llamaron?" preguntó Mercedes

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana mirando a la morena que tenía una mano entrelazada con Sam

"Yo vine acá buscando a Rachel, así que por entonces no tenía nombre" dijo Puck mirando a la morena en cuestión.

"Si tenía nombre" dijo Sue "Yo llegué dos días detrás tuyo y me había enterado que acá era donde estaba escondida la actriz que desapareció después que descubrió a su prometido en un menage a trois."

Santana miró a Rachel y vio que esta giraba los ojos, pero no dijo nada con respecto a eso.

"Solo me dijeron que acá podía curar mi corazón roto" dijo la latina. No quería escuchar más cosas sobre Rachel, que ella no estuviera dispuesta a contarle.

"¿Nos dejas solos un momento?" preguntó Rachel hablando por primera vez, y Santana asintió saliendo hacia el patio trasero de la casa, que tenía una vista al mar.

"Ahora van a estar discutiendo durante casi una hora" dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Había salido de la casa hacía unos 5 minutos nada más.

"¿Y vos por qué estás acá?" preguntó girando a ver a Rachel

"Yo ya di mi voto" dijo la mecánica, quien cortó la distancia que las separaba y la besó.

El beso fue suave, solo con la intención de ser un beso. Fue dulce, mezclado con el sabor de la sal.

"¿Quién sos?" preguntó Rachel cuando se separaron.

"Lo mismo me pregunto" dijo Santana volviendo a besar a la mecánica, quien rodeó su cintura con sus manos y atrajo así a la latina hacia su cuerpo.

Durante una hora exacta duró la discusión, y Santana fue elegida para quedarse en el pueblo. Mientras veía donde se iba a construir la casa, iba a quedarse en lo de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Solo se besaron mientras intentaban buscar una razón para lo que estaba pasando entre ellas. Rachel, le había contado su historia y Santana sabía ahora que la morena hacía 6 años vivía en ese lugar.<p>

Aprendió como se manejaba todo en el pueblo, que cada uno hacía algo y decidió dedicarse a plantar verduras y frutas, aprovechando el enorme parque que tenía Rachel (y las plantas que estas ya había plantado)

* * *

><p>Fue en el aniversario de su sexto mes en ese lugar, que Rachel quien estaba arreglando un refrigerador viejo y restaurándolo en el garage, dejó sus herramientas en el piso y caminó con decisión hacia el parque donde Santana estaba levantando unas cosas.<p>

"Ya sé lo que me pasa" dijo la pequeña de las morenas parándose detrás de Santana y poniendo sus manos enla cintura de ésta para que no se moviera. "Te amo, Santana" dijo besando la nuca de la latina, quien se había hecho una colita en el pelo, bien tirante. Besó un lugar detrás del oído de Santana y volvió hacia la casa.

Santana se quedó escuchando esas palabras, mirando como el sol descendía en el mar, esperando una indicación para moverse.

Volvió cuando ya estaba oscuro y Rachel no estaba en ningún lado. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama, sin pensar en nada más.

¿Cómo era posible volver a amar cuando hacía un tiempo todavía su corazón la hacía llorar por Quinn?

Caminó hacia el cuarto de Rachel y esperó que ésta volviera, y cuando lo hizo, sin preguntarle nada, sin hablar la besó.

Poco después sus ropas se encontraron en el suelo, sus pechos se encontraron tocándose por primera vez, piel a piel.

Las manos de Rachel eran ásperas, pero dejaron piel de gallina en cada lugar que tocaron.

Despacio, primero acarició el contorno de los pechos de Santana, quien se encontraba debajo de ella, quien la miraba fijamente y arqueaba la espalda mientras más cerca de los pezones se encontraba.

Después, los lamió, despacio, siempre despacio, como si no hubiera un tiempo que las estuviera apurando, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para siempre.

Santana disfrutaba las sensaciones, pero cuando la boca de Rachel comenzó a descender, ella la detuvo.

La volvió a llevar hacia su boca y despacio, llevó su mano hacia la entrepierna de la mecánica, quien imitó su movimiento.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos cuando penetraron dos dedos y comenzaron a moverse, entrando y saliendo en una húmedad que ninguna de las dos recordaba haber sentido antes. En sí mismas.

Ambas se besaron cuando se acercaron al momento del extásis, apurando el movimiento de sus manos, excitando sus clítoris con el pulgar.

Ambas, gritaron en la boca de la otra cuando llegaron al final.

* * *

><p>Pasó un año hasta que Santana pudo decirle que la amaba.<p>

Pasaron 6 meses hasta que Rachel le pidió casamiento.

Y dos días desde el pedido de ese casamiento hasta que Santana aceptó.

* * *

><p>Pasó un día en San Diego, preparando la boda, cuando la vio.<p>

"Santana" dijo Quinn Fabray. "Por Dios, te encontré" agregó abrazando a la latina quien se había quedado quieta, como si hubiera visto un fantasma de su pasado.

"¿Quinn?" preguntó después, ganando compostura. Su corazón daba saltos en su pecho, pero no sabía cual era la causa.

"Brittany me dijo que podía encontrarte en esta ciudad, ella está por venir. Bueno, en realidad no me lo dijo, escuché que le decía a alguien que iba a venir a verte" dijo Quinn mientras comenzaba a darle besos en su rostro, pequeños besos. "Te extrañé tanto" agregó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó una voz detrás de la latina.

"Rachel" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y viendo el rostro de la mecánica, pero el dolor en sus ojos.

"Hola, soy Quinn" dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano.

Rachel no le quitó la vista a Santana

"Soy la novia de Santana" agregó cuando no recibió una respuesta de la morena pequeña. "Te veo cara conocida" dijo después.

"Santana" dijo Rachel

"Estaba entrando al hotel y ella apareció de la nada" dijo la latina, manteniendo el contacto visual con Rachel, quien solo asintió.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Quinn al escuchar la explicación.

"¿Quieres hablar con ella?" preguntó Rachel y Santana asintió.

* * *

><p>Volvió dos horas después con un lío en su corazón y una cabeza adolorida. Se sentó a mirar la figura dormida de Rachel en la cama y esperó hasta que el sol saliera nuevamente.<p>

"Quiere casarse conmigo" dijo cuando vio los ojos grandes y abiertos de la mecánica en la cama. "Le dijo a sus padres que es gay y me está buscando desde que me fui, prácticamente" agregó.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel levantándose de la cama "¿Y tú qué quieres?" preguntó

"No sé. ¿Puedes ayudarme?" preguntó Santana

"No, no puedo" dijo Rachel

"Te amo" dijo Santana

"Pero también la amas a ella" dijo Rachel

"Nunca dejé de hacerlo" dijo Santana y escuchó la respiración profunda de Rachel provenir desde la cama. Estaba tratando de no llorar.

Santana se preguntó como sería Rachel llorando. Quizás hermosa, como siempre.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y dejó el anillo que Rachel le había comprado para pedirle casamiento en la mesa de noche y se fue, hasta el foyer, en donde Quinn la esperaba, contenta.

* * *

><p>No era lo mismo estar con Quinn que estar con Rachel, se dijo mientras caminaba hacia el altar, y la rubia la esperaba del otro lado. No, no era lo mismo.<p>

¿Cómo había podido dejar de pensar en Quinn mientras estuvo con Rachel y ahora, seis meses después, no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel?

"Y si alguien se opone a este casamiento, que hable ahora y calle para siempre" dijo el juez y alguien, entre la multitud, gritó "Yo"

Todas las cabezas giraron y vieron a una pequeña morena parada en el medio del pasillo, por donde las novias habían caminado un ratito antes.

"Yo me opongo" dijo más firmemente, clavando los ojos en Santana, quien dijo el nombre de la mecánica en voz baja.

"¿Cuáles son sus razones?" preguntó el juez

"Mis razones son que ellas no se aman." dijo Rachel "Mis razones son que ella no es feliz. Y lo importante en esto es que ella sea feliz."

"¿De quién está hablando?" preguntó el juez.

"De Santana" dijo Rachel y se acercó a la morena, quien la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. "Es la primera vez que pronuncio tu nombre en 6 meses." agregó mirándola fijamente "Pero, hace unos días llegó una rubia, buscando a un hobbit y mostrando una foto de nosotras al pueblo. Le pregunté quien era y que quería, y me lo dijo. Me dijo que no eras feliz. Yo pude dejarte ir porque pensé que eras feliz. Pero no puedo permitir que te cases, si no lo eres. Si, te sigo amando, pero no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que no eres feliz. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Pude notarlo en el momento en que dije que me oponía y vi como te relajaste."

"¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?" dijo Quinn empujando a Rachel. Santana seguía con la vista fija en la morena. "No puedes venir a este casamiento y oponerte, porque crees que la conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no es feliz"

Fue Brittany quien detuvo el brazo de Quinn que estaba por pegarle una trompada a la morena que tenía en frente.

"Basta, Quinn" dijo la rubia más alta. "Yo fui a buscarla. Es difícil encontrar ese lugar."

Santana miró al juez y se acercó a decirle algo en voz baja. El juez asintió y anotó algo en el libro de actas, mientras la latina se acercaba a Quinn y se la llevó aparte.

"Ellas tienen razón, Quinn. No soy feliz" dijo Santana devolviéndole el anillo. "Lo siento" agregó antes de pasar al lado de Rachel y salir del edificio.

"¿Arruinaste su casamiento para quedarte sin ella?¿Eres idiota?¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" preguntó Quinn entre gritos y lágrimas. Rachel se había quedado parada cerca del altar, sonriendo, ante la partida de Santana.

"Pero no arruiné su vida" dijo antes de desaparecer afuera. Hacia la soledad de su pueblo.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba nadando en el mar, cuando vio una figura en la orilla. Se suponía que todos estaban ocupados y que por eso no podía haber nadie ahí.<p>

Al acercarse, notó que no era ninguno de los miembros de su comunidad. Pero si lo había sido.

"Te amo" dijo Santana cuando ella salió del agua. "Y eres la única que puede hacerme feliz" agregó cuando vio que la había dejado completamente congelada.


	32. El Evento parte 2

_Buenas!_

_Debido a los pedidos, la continuación._

_No sigo muy contenta, así que seguramente solo sea Pezberry, nada más. Me cuesta salir del pezberry, así que como ya intente Quinntana en el capítulo anterior, queda ahí. _

_Espero, sinceramente que les guste. Resulta que dejé a mi imaginación tomar las riendas de mi cabeza, nuevamente._

_Dedicada la continuación a Zucma-san y sof159, quienes pidieron continuación._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

* * *

><p>Datos para seguir la historia:<p>

Lo que está en itálica...es pasado.

Lo que está en negrita, es el extra...para llegar a la parte en que se cuenta la historia.

Estos datos siguen al final de la historia, además de explicaciones sobre los dioses que van a aparecer. Pero no quería llenar esta part_e._

**Summary: **¿Qué está haciendo Santana de nuevo en el pueblo de Rachel?¿Por qué le dicen el mundo de los corazones rotos?¿Por qué hay tan pocos habitantes?¿Por qué...se me ocurren estas cosas?

* * *

><p><strong>El Evento <strong>

**¿Por qué existe el mundo de los corazones rotos?**

**Part. 2**

**Afrodita, en la mitología griega, es la diosa del amor, la lujuria, la belleza, la sexualidad y la reproducción. **

**Eros, mientras tanto, en la mitología griega, era el dios del amor, la atracción sexual y el sexo.**

**Afrodita y Eros se convirtieron en mortales cuando el mundo dejó de creer en los mitos. Buscando una forma de sobrevivir.**

**Siempre había en el mundo un poco de lujuria, la belleza podía causar guerras (si no pregúntenle a los troyanos y eso que ellos todavía creían en los dioses).**

**Y el amor, era el sentimiento que poco a poco fue siendo algo de lo más deseado y lo menos valorado en cuanto se lo tenía al frente.**

**Salvo, aquellas personas que eran víctimas de todo. **

**Los siglos pasaron y Afrodita y Eros no volvieron a encontrarse. Los dioses eran cazados si llamaban demasiado la atención.**

**Pero una vez, llegó un momento en que Afrodita se enamoró perdidamente de un hombre y ella no solía enamorarse de los hombres. **

**Y Eros, al mismo tiempo, de una mujer.**

**Ellos ignoraban que se encontraban en la misma ciudad. Y que las personas que amaban, tenían un destino juntos.**

**Por eso, fue que cuando Afrodita descubrió su embarazo, huyó. **

**Y cuando Eros descubrió que el bebé que esperaba su amada era su hijo, esperó. Cuando nació, huyó con él.**

**Sus hijos se convirtieron en semi dioses, que iban a envejecer antes que sus padres. Pero, algo llevó a que se conocieran, y dieran a luz a una niña. **

**Fue cuando sus hijos formaron pareja, que Afrodita y Eros volvieron a encontrarse. Y fue, cuando ellos dieron a luz a una pequeña niña, que todo comenzó a cambiar.**

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Rachel. Las palabras de Santana giraban en su cabeza y el viento estaba haciendo que se le comenzara a poner la piel de gallina.<p>

"Dicen, por ahí" dijo Santana, sentándose para admirar la vista (leáse el cuerpo de Rachel Berry) "Que cuando una persona tiene la suerte de encontrar este lugar, lo mejor es quedarse en este lugar. Porque no va a saber como volver si logra a irse alguna vez, detrás de otro corazón"

"¿En serio? Me dices que me amas y después me empiezas a contar una historia, sobre lo que dicen de nosotros. Santana...no quiero parecer maleducada pero..." comenzó a decir Rachel. Había levantado una de sus cejas y miraba a la latina con los brazos cruzados. Se había olvidado del frío que estaba comenzando a tener, pero no le vendrían nada mal unos días en cama.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana, clavando nuevamente su vista en la de la mecánica (antes solo había paseado por el cuerpo que todavía recordaba tan bien). "Siento haberme ido así de la boda. Tenía que pensar, sola" agregó mientras se levantaba. "¿Conseguiste curar tu corazón?"

"Quien sabe" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "Está tu amiga rubia con nosotros. Insiste en darnos clases de baile"

"¿Brittany? Eso no me lo esperaba" dijo Santana

"Pasaron dos años, Santana." dijo Rachel y la latina asintió.

"¿Puedo igual quedarme en tu casa?" agregó mientras veía a Rachel ponerse algo de ropa y caminar.

"Está bien" dijo la mecánica caminando hacia la mansión, seguida de Santana.

"Otra vez se me rompió el auto" agregó mientras trepaban la colina que daba a la casa.

"Santana, no cualquiera encuentra este lugar" dijo Rachel abriendo un portón lateral para que las dos pudieran pasar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nos encontró dos veces" dijo Noah en el oído de Rachel<em>

"_Yo estoy segura que es la de la profecía" dijo Sue_

"_¿Qué profecía?" preguntó la mecánica. _

"_No sé, cualquiera, dame unos días y te invento una. Eso si, me das el título de profeta" dijo Sue dando media vuelta_

"_¿Qué quiere?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Quiere quedarse con nosotros. Dice que tiene el corazón roto" dijo Noah y Rachel asintió. _

"_Solo tenemos que escuchar su historia" dijo Rachel y caminó hacia dentro de su casa. "No me corresponde quedarme con ella" agregó antes de entrar en la cocina_

* * *

><p>"Brittany lo encontró" dijo la latina "Si es a esa rubia bailarina a la que te estás refiriendo.<p>

"Puede ser" dijo Rachel y se sentó

"Tengo una duda...si es que vamos a hacer esto...quiero que seamos sinceras" dijo Santana y no se sorprendió de ver la ceja levantada de Rachel. "Lo sé, lo siento, pero...te he investigado" dijo la latina y Rachel sonrió.

"Y ahora sabes mi verdadera edad" dijo la mecánica.

"Si...pero...no entiendo" dijo Santana. "Decía, todo lo que encontré, que se te dio por muerta en 1929."

"Antes de la gran depresión" dijo Rachel

"¿Y que desapareciste en tu auto?"

"Era un Ford T, hermoso. Lo has visto. Está en el garage."

"¿Se te dio por muerta en 1931?"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar Santana?" preguntó Rachel y la latina, pudo ver un poco de dolor en los ojos de la mecánica.

"Quiero entender porque no puedo dejar de amarte" dijo Santana.

"Es muy lindo, pero..." comenzó a decir Rachel y dos personas se materializaron a su lado. Una era Sue Sylvester, una de las habitantes del pueblo. La otra era un enorme hombre afroamericano, que Santana nunca había visto en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Eros y Afrodita se miraron durante toda la ceremonia de sus hijos. Y esperaron, a tener un momento a solas para hablar.<strong>

"**Estoy cansado" dijo Eros. **

"**Yo también" dijo Afrodita**

"**Su nacimiento fue dejándome sin poderes. Supongo que amar, realmente amar, me drenó" dijo Eros mirando a su hijo bailar con la novia.**

"**Lo mismo me pasó a mi" dijo Afrodita**

"**¿Nuestro nieto...?" comenzó a formular Eros y una luz cegadora los llevó al futuro.**

**Cuando terminaron de ver esas imágenes, se miraron los dos y volvieron la vista hacia sus hijos.**

**Mirando a sus hijos, comenzaron a formular un plan.**

* * *

><p>"Rachel" dijo Sue poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de la mecánica. "¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó.<p>

"Presiento un gran conflicto interno en ella" dijo el hombre poniendo una mano sobre el otro hombro de la mecánica.

"¿Qué rayos están haciendo?" preguntó Rachel y los miró. Ellos sacudieron la cabeza y esperaron.

"¿No podemos hablar a solas?" preguntó Santana mirando con miedo a esas dos personas que se materializaron. "Se aparecieron acá, creo que estoy soñando" agregó pellizcándose.

"Son mis abuelos" dijo Rachel levantándose y acercándose a Santana. "Si, es extraño que se hayan materializado acá, pero...quizás sea mejor que te explique. Antes...déjame presentártelos"

Sue, mientras tanto, miraba al hombre preguntándose si era cierto lo que estaban pensando.

"Una pregunta, antes que nada" interrumpió Sue. "¿Santana y tus padres?"

"¿Qué tienen que ver mis padres en esto?¿Uds. Son los abuelos de Rachel?¿Quiénes son?¿Qué está pasando?¿Qué rayos está pasando?" gritó Santana poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hasta que otra persona apareción en la habitación. No, no se había materializado, había corrido rápido como el viento. E incluso más rápido.

"Estás en un lugar lleno de dioses" dijo Brittany contenta y Santana perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Cómo fue?" preguntó en voz alta Eros, mientras miraba a su nieta recién nacida. Tenía todos los signos de ser un posible dios, y ni siquiera sabían como iba a surgir. Como iba a cuidarla, si el se había quedado casi sin poderes en el momento en que ella nació. Tenía una reserva, por supuesto, y sabía que Afrodita también. Pero, si Rachel, como la habían llamado sus hijos, iba a ser un dios, seguramente esa reserva tenía que ser guardada.<strong>

"**Nos involucramos demasiado con los humanos y comenzamos a sentirnos así" dijo Afrodita "como ellos. Humanos" mientras aparecía en el lugar. **

"**¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Eros levantando los ojos de su nieta. **

"**Vamos a esperar que se de su destino" dijo Afrodita**

"**¿Dejarla sufrir?" preguntó Eros**

"**Dejarla seguir su camino. Tu lo has visto, yo lo he visto." dijo Afrodita**

"**Debemos encontrar un lugar" dijo Eros**

"**El mundo va a ir cambiando" agregó Afrodita**

"**Y yo también puedo dar mi granito de arena" dijo Ares apareciendo con un bebé en brazos.**

* * *

><p>"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel apareciendo en el rango visual de Santana cuando ésta despertó y abrio los ojos, quejándose.<p>

"No, estoy rodeada de locos" dijo Santana intentando levantarse

"Es mejor que te quedes acostada" dijo Rachel caminando rápidamente hacia ella y poniendo una mano en cada hombro.

"No me toques" dijo Santana enojándose

"Lo siento. Pero es mejor que no te levantes. Alcancé a poner mi mano antes de que tu cabeza golpeara el suelo, pero no pude detener tu cuerpo" dijo la mecánica alejándose de la cama. Santana pudo ver algo de dolor en sus ojos, pero seguía sin obtener alguna explicación, y seguía amándola como antes.

"¿Vas a explicarme?" preguntó Santana

"Me parece que ahora sería mucho. Sobre todo después del desmayo. ¿Quieres comer algo?" preguntó Rachel cada vez más cerca de la puerta.

"No. Quiero entender" dijo Santana

"¿Hacemos un trato?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué propones?"

"Tu comes algo y yo te explico todo, después"

"¿Incluida las partes extrañas?"

La pregunta, causó algo en Rachel que Santana había sido capaz de presenciar pocas veces, la verdadera sonrisa de la mecánica. Era cegadora y a la vez hipnótica. Cada vez que la escuchó reír así, mientras estaban juntas, era cuando más pensaba en querer hacerla reír por el resto de su vida. Aunque ahora la palabra vida era algo bastante abstracto.

"Incluida las partes extrañas" dijo Rachel todavía sonriendo y dejando la habitación. En donde Santana se quedó sola o eso creía ella.

"¿Sabes? Verla reír es complicado" dijo la voz de Brittany a su lado.

"¡Britt!" gritó Santana, más que nada por el susto

"¡Hola, San!" dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?¿Cómo lo encontraste dos veces?¿Qué...?" comenzó a preguntar Santana pero fue silenciada por el dedo de la rubia en su voca.

"Shhh, San. Primero te tiene que explicar las cosas ella. Después todos los demás" dijo Brittany. "Voy a buscarte la comida"

"¿Britt?" dijo Santana deteniendo la partida de la diva "¿Quinn también va a aparecer por acá?"

"No creo" dijo Brittany antes de salir.

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Eros mirando a Ares. Siempre le había tenido miedo y no era la excepción, a pesar de que ya no estuvieran más en el Olimpo.<strong>

"**Tengo entendido que lo mismo que a uds." dijo Ares. "Pero éste es mi nieto."**

"**¿Quién es la otra abuela?" preguntó Afrodita**

"**Selene" respondió Ares**

"**¿Cómo bajó?" se preguntó Eros "¿Cómo funcionan las cosas del amor sin que yo esté en el Olimpo?" **

"**¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" preguntó Afrodita**

"**Lo siento. Es que amo mi trabajo" dijo Eros y continuó mirando a su nieta.**

"**¿Viste su futuro?" preguntó Afrodita**

"**Si. Y está ligado al de ella" respondió Ares señalando a Rachel**

"**Sigo insistiendo que no sería tan bueno dejarla sufrir así" dijo Eros **

* * *

><p><em>Noah Puckerman había nacido en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Según él. <em>

_Pero le había ido relativamente bien. Según sus padres._

_Aunque ser judío no servía para sus suegros. Según su novia._

_Novia que pasó a ser su amante, después de que ella se hubiera casado con un chico "bien" y demostrado que era virgen._

_Novia que le apareció con Beth, su hija, y le dijo que se hiciera cargo antes de que su marido, que se encontraba en un eterno viaje de negocios, se diera cuenta de que no solo no era su hija, sino que no iban a dar las cuentas. _

_Beth comenzó a crecer, y él tenía 18 años y no sabía que hacer. Y sus padres había desaparecido, cuando apareció la bebé. Y ni un amigo quería asociarse con un judío que ahora tenía que salir a buscar trabajo._

_¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo?_

_No lo sabía y menos aún, cuando volvió a aparecer la madre de Beth y se la llevó. Dijo que iba a estar mejor en su casa._

_Nunca más pudo verla, pero sabía que estaba bien._

_Fue el día que Beth cumpliría sus 6 años, que se enteró que había ocurrido un incendio en la casa de la madre de Beth. Fue el día que sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, porque no hubo sobrevivientes._

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana terminó de comer, Rachel volvió a aparecer y se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana. Fue ahí, que la latina notó que era la misma habitación que había sido de ella antes de comenzar su relación con Rachel.<p>

"¿Entonces...?" preguntó, acomodándose al borde de la cama, sentándose cómoda. No sabía si la historia era larga o no, pero no quería arriesgarse a sentirse incómoda. Además, afuera, el sol ya estaba cayendo.

"Antes de empezar, necesito que entiendas algo. Todo lo que yo cuente, aunque te parezca que no tiene nada que ver con mi historia, o que te parezca una completa locura, tiene su finalidad" dijo Rachel mirándola por fin.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana, asintiendo convencida. No podía ser todo tan loco, ¿verdad?

"¿Sabes que sucedió con los dioses griegos cuando la gente dejó de creer en ellos?" preguntó Rachel, aunque Santana notó que era un pregunta retórica. "Los dioses se mezclaron, con poderes y todos, entre los humanos. Vieron el ascenso y caída de imperios, de otros dioses. Estuvieron presentes cuando se descubrió América, participaron en las Cruzadas, presenciaron la coroncación del primer Papa, la creación de la Biblia, de la Imprenta, estuvieron en la toma de la Bastilla, en la Guerra de Secesión Norteamericana, en las revoluciones latinoamericanas. Quizás acompañaron a San Martín para que cruce Los Andes, a Bolívar, a Zapata o a Villa. No se sabe."

Santana prestaba extremada atención, para no entender a donde quería llegar Rachel con el tema.

"Pero se separon. Los dioses no volvieron a verse entre ellos durante mucho tiempo" dijo Rachel volviendo a hablar.

* * *

><p>"<strong>¿Cómo te enteraste de nosotros?" preguntó Afrodita un rato después. Esa información la había dejado de lado por un minuto, pero ahora había vuelto a su cabeza.<strong>

"**Pasé siglos enteros en este mundo sin encontrarme con ninguno de uds. y el otro día, se me aparece Hermes y me dijo que se había enterado que uds. iban a ser abuelos. Como yo también iba a serlo, me di cuenta que tenía que buscarlos. Es muy difícil hacerlo en este mundo que cada vez está más poblado, con más cambios, con todo. Pero, tenía que hacerlo. Más cuando tuve esa visión y sentí de quien era nieta esa chica" dijo señalando a la pequeña bebé que todavía seguía en la cuna.**

"**¿Por qué nosotros seguimos sin encontrarnos, hasta ahora, con nadie?" preguntó Eros. Era cierto, solo en siglos se había encontrado con Afrodita y ésta le había contado lo mismo. **

"**Porque uds. dos comenzaron con esto." dijo Ares "Voy a darle una familia, hasta que todo esté dispuesto. ¿Qué van a hacer con el resto de sus poderes?" preguntó **

"**Ahorrarlos hasta que el momento sea el exacto" dijo Afrodita y Ares asintió y desapareció con su nieto en brazos.**

* * *

><p>"Pasaron siglos y personas, y cada uno de esos dioses griegos comenzó a sentirse más y más humano. Hasta que de pronto, comenzaron a amar como un humano." dijo Rachel mirando hacia la playa, en donde el mar golpeaba la arena. "Fue así, que a finales del s. XVIII hubo dos sucesos involucrando a dioses y a humanos."<p>

"¿Siglo XVIII? Guau, Rachel..." dijo Santana. Aunque solo fue para cortar un poco el relato y absorver las palabras de la mecánica.

Rachel sonrió de costado, mirándola. Y se quedó así, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Santana haciendo que la mecánica volviera a la realidad.

"Dos dioses se enamoraron, perdidamente, de seres humanos. Por un lado Afrodita, quien quedó embarazada de ese romance. Y por el otro Eros, quien huyó con su hijo, ya que la madre humana no quería aceptarlo. Ambos dioses del amor, a su manera" dijo Rachel continuando con la historia. "Pero, al nacer esos dos niños, esos dioses perdieron sus poderes.

El tiempo pasó y de pronto, los hijos de esos dos dioses cruzaron caminos. Y se enamoraron. Y formaron una familia. Y tuvieron una hija. Esa bebé, esa niña, mezcló los poderes de esos dioses en su pequeño cuerpo. Esa niña soy yo, Santana" dijo Rachel quien en su cabeza se decía que la historia siempre le sonaba más larga.

"¿Tú?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Yo. No lo supe, hasta el día que dejé Estados Unidos, huyendo por mi corazón roto. No tuve ninguna habilidad especial hasta ese día. Recordé, en mi viaje hacia el sur, que mis padres tenían una casa en México, cerca del mar, y eso estaba buscando. Pero, ese hermoso Ford T se detuvo en el medio de la nada, y en ese entonces, digamos que si era la nada misma, Santana. Y de pronto, aparecieron mis abuelos. Me desmayé y cuando desperté estaba en esta casa. Ahí me contaron lo que vieron en aquella visión, y se dieron cuenta de que yo podía aceptar mi destino, como podía negarlo. Pero lo acepté, y es por eso que vivo en este lugar, en donde el tiempo no pasa, desde 1929."

"¿Entonces tienes más de cien años?" preguntó Santana mirándola mientras estudiaba su cuerpo.

"Jajaja, no, tengo 22. Es la edad que tenía cuando llegué a este lugar"

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Ah, es como un mundo paralelo. Solo se puede entrar con un corazón roto. Mi misión y la de muchos de las personas que están acá, es cuidar ese corazón roto. Por eso siempre se te ha roto el auto cada vez que estabas llegando. Si no tienes el corazón lo suficientemente roto para este mundo, el auto solo hace un ruido de que estas mal y llegas al verdadero pueblo al que quieres ir."

"¿Cómo fue encontrado?" preguntó Santana

"No lo encontró nadie. Mis abuelos, más los abuelos de Noah, que también son dioses, como el del resto de las personas que están acá, incluida Brittany, juntaron sus últimos poderes y lo crearon cuando yo estaba en viaje. Desde entonces, yo soy quien decide quien entra y quien tiene la posibilidad de salir. Y no siempre estamos "al sur de la frontera con Estados Unidos". Estamos donde a mi se me ocurra que podemos llegar a estar"

* * *

><p>"<em>Es la hija de Hermes y Circe" dijo Sue apareciendo en la casa de Rachel que estaba viendo un extraño caldero.<em>

"_Por eso pudo encontrar este lugar dos veces" dijo Rachel "Y en ninguna de las veces tenía el corazón o el auto roto" _

"_Gracioso ¿verdad?" dijo Sue mirando a su nieta._

* * *

><p>"¿Brittany es nieta de dos dioses?" preguntó Santana<p>

"Algo así" dijo Rachel levantándose

"¿Y yo?" preguntó la latina "¿Cómo pude encontrar este lugar la segunda vez si no tengo el corazón roto?"

"Santana, uno de tus abuelos es Ares. Lo cual te hace familiar de Noah." dijo Rachel "Lo averiguaron mientras estuviste desmayad"

"¿Qué tanto pueden averiguar en unas cuantas horas?" preguntó la latina

"Estuviste desmayada dos días" dijo Rachel levantándose

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana, no quería que Rachel se fuera.

"Voy a ir a dormir a mi cuarto." dijo Rachel

"Pero tenemos que hablar de nosotras" dijo Santana mirándola sorprendida.

"Tienes que procesar todo lo que acabo de decir" dijo Rachel

"Mi abuelo es el dios de la guerra, bla, bla" dijo Santana

"Tienes una abuela, también un dios, aunque no sabemos quien" dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué me importa?" preguntó Santana levantándose y caminando hacia Rachel. "Es muy interesante toda esta historia, pero solo vine a buscarte. A comenzar esa vida que íbamos a comenzar hace más de dos años atrás. Así que, quiero resolver lo nuestro."

"No va a ser posible" dijo la diosa. "Por un lado, ni siquiera sabes si estoy o no con alguien. Y por el otro, debes tomar una decisión al respecto"

"¿Al respecto de que?"

"Al respecto de tus poderes heredados de los dioses griegos"

"¿Cuál es la decisión que tengo que tomar?"

"¿Quieres ser una diosa en este mundo, ayudándonos a cuidar corazones rotos ó quieres ser una persona común y corriente, vagando por el mundo, sin más recuerdo de este lugar que el haberme conocido y nada más?"

Santana miró a Rachel sorprendida.

"¿Y qué voy a sentir en el exilio?¿Voy a poder volver a encontrar este lugar?¿Mi corazón?"

"Tu corazón va a seguir como esta. Quizás conozcas a alguien de quien enamorarte. No lo sé, Santana. Yo no tengo visiones sobre nosotras."

"Rachel..." dijo la latina intentando acercarse a la misma. "¿El casamiento?¿Salir de acá?¿Ibas a contármelo algún día?"

"Si, iba a contártelo. Esperaba contártelo cuando ya estuviéramos casadas. Así por lo menos me quedaba con ese recuerdo cuando te divorciaras de mi diciendo que estaba loca"

Santana asintió y mientras miraba a la pequeña morena que tenía enfrente, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había escuchado. Y de que para tener un futuro con esa mujer, tenía que tomar una decisión que probablmente no quería.

"Para ayudarte con la decisión, Santana. Voy a utilizar mis poderes en tí. No sé por cuanto tiempo funcionen, ya que eres una diosa, como yo." dijo Rachel "Pero te voy hacer olvidar lo que sientes por mi"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina en un susurro

"Por que así te concentras solo en eso. Utilizaré poder para 24 hs. Pero como eres diosa quizás solo funcione 4" dijo Rachel poniendo sus manos en la cabeza de Santana, quien cerró los ojos.

Minutos después, verdaderos minutos, despertó en la cama con Brittany a su lado y toda la historia de su abuelo. Y su abuela, que por supuesto ella nunca había conocido, por si le preguntaban.

"Ya lo sabiamos a eso" dijo la voz de Brittany

"¿A qué?" preguntó Santana

"A que no conocías a tu otra abuela"

"Saben demasiadas cosas"

"Es verdad" dijo la rubia. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Estar sola para pensar" dijo Santana. Recordaba a Rachel, recordaba una relación con Rachel, no recordaba que hacía de nuevo ahí. Pero si recordaba todo lo que se había enterado sobre los dioses.

"De acuerdo" dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación despacio.

* * *

><p>El hecho de que Santana fuera una diosa, realmente afectó el poder de Rachel, que se dio cuenta de que había utilizado poco tiempo.<p>

Y por poco tiempo, quiso decir que si 24 hs. En Santana duraban 2, para que por lo menos pensara bien por un día, iba a tener que darle intensidad a su poder, para unos 12 días, lo cual la iba a dejar de cama por uno.

"¡Eres la persona que más odio en este planeta!" gritó Santana, dos horas después, cuando todo lo que sentía por Rachel volvió a su cuerpo y recordó el momento en que la mecánica le había introducido ese poder para que no tomara la decisión basada en la relación que podían llegar a tener. "¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme olvidar lo que siento solo para que tome una decisión sobre algo que no me interesa?" le gritó, mientras la mecánica la miraba y Sue, quien se encontraba al lado de ella también.

"¿No te interesa ser una diosa?" preguntó Sue

"No cuando vine por otra cosa que a mi parecer es más importante" dijo Santana

Sue entrecerró los ojos y fue en ese momento, en que una figura apareció al lado de Sue.

"Abuelito" dijo Santana y corrió a abrazarlo.

"Te tiene que salvar de una furiosa latina, el dios de la guerra. Es irónico" dijo Sue mirando a su nieta.

"Eso demuestra una cosa" dijo Rachel señalando a Santana, y en voz baja, cosa que solo Sue pudiera escucharla.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Sue

"Que le gané la apuesta a Noah. Por mucho que Santana me gustara, no le pude hacer ningún hechizo que durara tanto" dijo la mecánica

Sue, miró a su nieta y después volvió a mirar el reencuentro entre Ares y su nieta. El dios de la guerra tenía la mirada clavada en Sue y en de vez en cuando miraba a Rachel.

"A veces eres la idiota más grande del mundo" dijo Sue y desapareció.

* * *

><p>"Abuelito, ¿eres Ares?" preguntó Santana cuando se habían quedado solos.<p>

"Si, siento mucho no habértelo contado antes" dijo su abuelo

"Está bien." dijo Santana

"Supongo que tienes dudas" dijo su abuelo

"Si. ¿Por qué todos terminamos en este lugar?" preguntó Santana

"En tu caso, precisamente, no lo sé, San." dijo el dios de la guerra. Si lo sabía, pero cuando Eros se le había aparecido y le había mostrado la historia de su nieta y la nieta del dios del amor, se dio cuenta de que no podía decir nada. Él, siendo el dios de la guerra, era la persona errónea para hablar sobre amor. Se enamoraba y peleaba por lo que quería de forma violenta, y todo el calor que esa guerra por amor le daba, generalmente lo dejaban agotado. Pero sabía, que Santana podía llegar a ser diferente, ya que también sabía que no había demostrado su carácter belicoso.

Había demostrado más el carácter de su abuela. Y lo único problemático de eso, es que la mezcla de poderes de Santana se consideraría incesto. "En el caso de los demáś, todos estaban destinados a terminar en este lugar"

"¿Pero por qué no se sabe en mi caso?" preguntó Santana

* * *

><p><strong>Afrodita lo encontró paseando lo más cómodo por Japón. Cuando vio la cara de alivio en la de la diosa, Ares supo que lo había estado buscando por mucho tiempo. <strong>

"**¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ares elevándose sobre el mundo, para que su conversación no fuera interrumpida.**

"**Por tu rostro, sé que sabes a que vine" dijo Afrodita siguiéndolo.**

"**No, no lo sé" dijo Ares.**

"**Eres tan poderoso que puedes dividir tu poder en dos." dijo Afrodita**

"**Fue un error, no tenía que suceder. No sé que pasó" dijo Ares**

"**¿Estás seguro?¿No te enamoraste?" preguntó Afrodita con burla en su voz.**

"**No, no lo hice" dijo Ares**

"**Maldición, perdí una apuesta con Eros" dijo Afrodita "Tuve otra visión" **

"**¿Cuándo?" preguntó Ares. El día que había nacido una nueva dieta, que llevaba la mitad de su poder y cuya otra abuela era nada más y nada menos que Atenea, él también tuvo una visión.**

"**Sabes muy bien cuando" dijo Afrodita**

"**Pero no sé que" dijo Ares "Se volvió borrosa cuando ella iba hacia ese lugar" **

"**Me pasó lo mismo. ¿Quizás es por qué somos sus familiares?"**

"**No lo sé" **

"**Pero es poco tiempo después" **

"**Que todo se acaba" **

* * *

><p>"No lo sé. Y no te preocupes en ir corriendo a preguntarle a Rachel. Ella tampoco lo sabe" dijo Ares. "Hay una segunda visión. Una visión que se nos volvió borrosa a todos. Pero tiene que ver contigo y con Rachel. No sabemos que es. ¿Has tomado una decisión?"<p>

"La he tomado" dijo Santana

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Ares

"Quiero quedarme y aprender a ser quien debo ser"

* * *

><p>Si volvían al mundo real, para el entrenamiento de Santana y de Brittany, se daban cuenta que habían pasado meses u años, mientras en el mundo de los corazones rotos, el tiempo no parecía fluir. Nunca.<p>

Santana, había dedicado toda su concentración a entrenarse, dejando de lado el pequeño detalle con Rachel, quien parecía haberse olvidado también de las cosas.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo, menos los "pacientes" como solía decirle Mercedes, eran nietos de dioses. En mayor o menor medida, pero con poderes al fin y al cabo.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Están listas" dijo Afrodita <strong>

"**Si" dijo Ares**

"**¿Nosotros?" preguntó Eros**

"**Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer" respondió Atenea, quien había aparecido pocos días antes.**

"**Entonces es el momento" dijo Hermes**

"**Empieza a correr, mientras preparo la luna" dijo Selene**

"**¿Tenemos tiempo de despedirnos?" preguntó Afrodita**

"**Por supuesto" dijeron todos los demás al mismo tiempo.**

"**Gracias" dijo Afrodita**

* * *

><p>Sugar Motta había buscado ese lugar durante días. Las calles que le servían de indicio parecían dar vuelta en círculos, y siempre en una parte el auto parecía querer romperse.<p>

Recibió la llamada al 5to día y en vez de llorar, se subió al auto, y salió en dirección a esas calles que eran su obsesión.

Para su suerte, su auto se rompió pocos metros después de haberlas pasado, una vez más.

Un hermoso hombre fue el enviado por la aseguradora de su auto.

Una hermosa pareja de morenas le dio la bienvenida a ese lugar paradisíaco.

Habían pasado 4 años desde el día que Santana volvió a poner un pie en el mundo de los corazones rotos. Y un año desde que los dioses, los verdaderos dioses desaparecieran.

* * *

><p><strong>Intervalo...<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Rachel" dijo Sue apareciendo mientras la pequeña diosa miraba de lejos a Santana<em>

"_Abuela" dijo ella _

"_Te he dicho que no me llamaras así" dijo Sue parándose a su lado, con Eros detrás._

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Es el momento" dijo Sue _

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntó la pequeña diosa_

"_Para siempre" respondió Eros y una luz envolvió a los 3 dioses que se abrazaron. Antes de cegarse, Rachel pudo ver a todos sus amigos también envueltos en una luz. Seguramente se estaban despidiendo de sus abuelos._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Por fin dejamos esta tierra" dijo Eros<strong>

"**¿Estás seguro que es algo bueno?" preguntó Ares**

"**Alguien siempre nos necesitaba. Y el mundo está demasiado arruinado como para que no necesiten al dios de la guerra metiendose para generar más caos" dijo Atenea**

"**Por lo menos quedara algo en lo que todos creen. No importa que tan arruinado esté ese mundo" dijo Eros**

"**El amor" dijo Afrodita**

"**Y el sexo, lo cual va a hacer que todos recuerden a la diosa de la lujuria" dijo Hermes. **

**Y todos, rieron, mientras desaparecieron en el universo.**

* * *

><p>"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Santana golpeando en la puerta de la oficina de Rachel, quien estaba mirando un cuaderno. La latina sabía muy bien que ese cuaderno tenía las hojas en blanco, y que la pequeña diosa lo llenaba mientras iba contando la historia de la persona que tenían actualmente. De paso, la ayudaba con las visiones.<p>

"¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó Rachel. Santana no vivía más en la casa desde que apareció Ares y se le asignó uno de los hogares vacíos en el pueblo

"Sugar me dejó entrar" dijo la latina sentándose al frente de ella

"¿De qué quieres hablar?" preguntó Rachel dejando el cuaderno

"De nosotras" dijo Santana como si fuera algo muy obvio

"¿Nosotras?" preguntó Rachel

"Si." dijo Santana firmemente. Y se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba la diva, quien giró para ver que hacía. La latina, terminó sentándose en su falda y pasando un brazo por el cuello de Rachel decidió comenzar a hablar del tema. "Tu sabes y yo sé que esos sentimientos todavía están ahí. Y la verdad, mientras nosotras nos sigamos negando el amor que tenemos, me parece que sería muy irónico dedicarnos a arreglar corazones rotos"

"Santana..." comenzó a decir Rachel para ser callada con un beso.

"Eres el amor en persona y no puedes decir que me amas. No lo entiendo" dijo Santana cuando se separaron.

"¿Cómo estás segura de que es amor?" preguntó Rachel, quien inconscientemente había rodeado la cintura de Santana con sus manos.

"Rach, tus hechizos no funcionan en mi" dijo Santana volviendo a besarla.

"Esta bien." dijo Rachel cuando se separaron. "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" dijo Santana, dando un pequeño grito cuando sintió que Rachel se levantaba de la silla y con ella, llevaba a la latina.

Rachel la sentó en el escritorio y abrió sus piernas con sus manos, acariciando los muslos de la latina, mientras atacaba con su boca el cuello de Santana.

"Mmm...Rach...acá..." comenzó a decir Santana, pero no pudo terminar porque sintió el aire golpear la humedad de su entrepierna, y a Rachel moverse para observar la ropa interior arruinada de la latina.

"Pasó mucho tiempo" dijo Santana cuando vio a Rachel lamerse los labios ante la mancha evidente de humedad que había en sus bragas, las cuales también desaparecieron.

Rachel, entonces, se volvió a sentar en la silla y se acercó al escritorio, sentándose al frente del sexo húmedo de Santana y hundiendo su rostro en ella.

Santana comenzó a gritar y gemir con cada lamida de la pequeña diosa. Afuera, rayos y centellas comenzaron a cubrir la tierra, mientras las parejas sentían ganas de revivir el fuego que alguna vez las había reunido.

Cuando Rachel hundió su lengua, en el canal de Santana, el mundo afuera comenzó a tener sexo sin sentido. Si, Rachel era la diosa de la lujuria y el sexo, por herencia. No siempre todo se iba a tratar de amor.

El orgasmo al que llegó Santana fue tan grande, que Thor se sintió envidioso por la cantidad de tormentas eléctricas y la intensidad de éstas que se ocurrieron una sola noche en el mundo.

Si, Thor también estaba dando vuelta, pero él solo se quedaba por la zona de escandinavia.

* * *

><p>"Antes, cuando estábamos juntas, cuando hacíamos el amor juntas, no era tan poderoso" dijo Santana antes de meterse los dedos que segundos antes habían estado dentro de Rachel.<p>

"Es que antes no tenías tus poderes y yo me controlaba. Y yo no sabía que tenías poderes" dijo Rachel entre los ecos de su respiración agitada.

* * *

><p>Cassandra July llevaba semanas buscando el "Pueblo de los Corazones Rotos".<p>

Despueś de que su marido la dejara por su mejor amiga, sin nada más que la ropa que tenía puesta, recurrió a su otra mejor amiga, Sugar Motta en ayuda.

Sugar le dijo que ella había conocido a Rory, su esposo, en un pueblo en donde lo primero que hacían era calmarte el dolor en el corazón y prepararte hasta que encuentres el nuevo y verdadero amor.

Le contó algo que le había sucedido cuatro años antes de conocer a Rory, y de ese lugar.

Le prestó dinero y un auto y le dio las indicaciones.

Le dio el mismo número al que ella había llamado cuando se le rompió el auto.

Y le dio una idea de la imagen del chico que iba a ir recogerla.

Cassandra July llegó a la casa de Rachel Berry con el auto roto, en la grúa de Noah Puckerman.

Se encontró con la pequeña morena y le gustó y mucho lo que vio.

Dos semanas después de llegar, intentó seducir a la dueña de casa, olvidándose de la latina que también daba vueltas por ahí.

"Pensé que era una sirvienta" le contó a Sugar dos años después cuando volvió al mundo real.

En el momento en que acarició con su dedo índice el brazo de una distraída Rachel Berry (Cassandra no se dio cuenta de que la dueña de casa estaba distraída mirando el trasero de Santana en un pantalón extremadamente ajustado) un trueno retumbó dentro de la casa y una latina se le paró entre su presa y ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura.

"Parece que a lady Cassandra ya se le curó el corazón" dijo Santana acomodando sus manos sobre las de Rachel

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel y con un dedo tocó la frente de Cassandra, siempre con Santana en el medio. "Tienes razón" dijo después de unos minutos.

Cassandra July despertó en su auto, en la intersección en donde supuestamente se le había roto. Y supuestamente, porque parecía que el vehículo no tenía ningún problema, al momento de casi arrancarlo.

Se dio cuenta que en realidad había estado en ese pueblo, cuando volvió y habían pasado dos semanas. Lo supo por la fecha en el diario.

**Fin. **

**En serio.**

* * *

><p>Más datos para seguir la historia...<p>

La primer ceremonia de los Oscar fue en 1929

Supuestamente, el dios Eros de la mitología griega, según "El banquete" de Platón fue concebido por Poros (la abundancia) y Penia (la pobreza) en el cumpleaños de Afrodita. Aunque algunos dicen que es hijo de Afrodita. Yo voy a tomar para la historia la supuesta concepción de Platón.

La diosa Afrodita que utilizo es la nacida de Zeus y Dione.

Hermes es el dios es el dios olímpico mensajer, de las fronteras y los viajeros que las cruzan, de los pastores, de los oradores y el ingenio, y el comercio en general. Siempre, lo vi con alas en sus pies. Recuerdo haber leído sobre su gran velocidad.

En la mitología griega, Ares se considera el dios olímpico de la guerra, aunque es más bien la personificación de la fuerza bruta y la violencia, así como del tumulto, confusión y horrores de las batallas,1 en contraposición a su hermanastra Atenea, que representa la meditación y sabiduría en los asuntos de la guerra y protege a los hombres y sus habitaciones de sus estragos.

En la mitología griega, **Selene** (en griego antiguo Σελήνη Selếnê) era una antigua diosa lunar, hija de los titanes Hiperión y Tea.

En la mitología griega, **Circe** (en griego Κίρκη) era una diosa y hechicera que vivió en la isla de padres fueron Helios, el titán preolímpico del Sol, y la oceánide Perseis

**Thor** es el dios del trueno en la mitología nórdica y germánica.


	33. Basta

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Este one shot es cortito y al pie. A pedido de **clarajk** que pidió un one shot g!p Rachel. Así que acá está. _

_Espero que les guste_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

**Summary: **Besos robados, una exigencia que lleva a un ramo de rosas, un secreto descubierto, una latina sexualmente activa y...Rachel g!p a pedido.

* * *

><p><strong>Basta<strong>

_Miércoles a la mañana_

No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. Otra vez persiguiéndola por los pasillos. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

La vio entrar en el baño y vio salir corriendo a un par de chicas. Se mantuvo escondida hasta que estuvo segura de que nadie más iba salir miró hacia cada lado y entró corriendo.

"No" fue la única palabra que ella dijo cuando la vio entrar y escuchó el cerrojo cerrar la puerta.

Pero sabía que tenía ese poder, y se acercó despacio, ubicando sus manos en la cintura mientras miraba su reflejo en el espacio. Conectando sus miradas.

"Basta" dijo girando unos segundos después, cuando ya los sentidos eran demasiado para las dos, cuando ya las ganas de salir corriendo del abrazo, de esas manos que estaban en su cintura se desvancieron.

Pero ella siguió sin decir nada y la besó. Introduciendo su boca lo más rápido posible, acariciando su espalda sobre su ropa.

Pero se ve que ese día ella había llegado a un punto extremo porque en cuanto emitió el gemido que anunciaba que si seguían le iba a pedir más, abrió los ojos y la alejó de su cuerpo.

"Basta. Y esta vez es en serio, Berry" dijo Santana acomodándose el uniforme de las porristas. "Estoy cansada de que me sigas por los pasillos y que me beses de esa manera pero ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme lo que sientes. Mucho menos acercarte a mi cuando estamos en el glee club. Entiendo el daño que te hice en el pasado, pero creo que ya probé que no lo iba a hacer más."

"Santana..." dijo ella tratando de buscar una solución en su boca...pero ni siquiera su mente lo estaba logrando.

"No, nada de Santana. Esta vez, basta. Esta vez, soy yo la que te pide que demuestres que sientes algo por mi. Si no sientes nada por mi, recuerda estos besos cuando te sientas triste" dijo la latina saliendo del baño, dejando a Rachel completamente perdida en el baño.

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles a la noche<em>

"Espera, espera" dijo Noah Puckerman, el mejor amigo de Rachel y la única persona dentro de McKinley que conocía su secreto. "¿Me explicas bien?"

"Todo comenzó el año pasado, después de las seccionales en donde dije que creía en ella" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de él, dejando a su lado el control del play station. Eso le hizo saber a Noah que era serio el tema. "Un día me siguió al auditorio y me preguntó el porque había dicho eso, y no sabía que decirle así que la besé. Desde entonces, no dejó de besarla. La sigo por los pasillos y cuando la encuentro sola, la beso"

"¿Solo la besas?" preguntó Noah

"¿Qué crees que haría si sabe de...?"

"¿Santana? Santana va a ser feliz. Estás mucho mejor dotada que yo, y estoy seguro de que en la cama podrías hacerla gritar. Pero realmente gritar." dijo su amigo

"Eres un asco"

"Vas a tener que conquistarla, primero" dijo sin hacerle caso por su comentario.

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles a la mañana, una semana después.<em>

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel pasando a su lado, había transcurrido una semana y era miércoles. Ese día, Rachel le iba a preguntar por una cita.

"Buenos días, Rachel" dijo la latina sorprendida, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Quinn y recibió una mirada asesina de Brittany, pero ignorándola se dirigió a Santana, "¿Desde cuándo?"

"¿Santana López?" preguntó un chico en uniforme de repartidor

"Si, soy yo" dijo la latina aprovechando el momento para ignorar a Quinn

"Esto es para ud." dijo el chico entregándole un enorme ramo de rosas

"Dios, ahí debe haber como 50" dijo Quinn sorprendida y envidiosa, mirando a Finn para hacerle entender que ella quería alguna vez algún gesto como ese.

Mientras Santana buscaba una tarjeta en el enorme ramo que no sabía donde iba a poner, se escucharon ruidos en el parlante de la escuela hasta que una voz dijo el nombre de Santana. Una voz que todos conocían muy bien.

"Santana...sé que probaste que ya no ibas a hacerme más daño y sé que tendría que haberte demostrado lo que sentía antes de que me lo exigieras, así que el ramo de rosas en realidad es mi forma de pedirte perdón por todos los besos robados. Sé que fueron más de 50. Y, ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo el viernes a la noche?"

La única persona que se rió en el momento en que Rachel terminó de hablar fue Quinn, quien cerró la boca rápidamente cuando vio que nadie más lo hacía.

Cuando la diva apareció, minutos después, caminando apresurada, la sonrisa que Santana portaba era enorme y dijo que aceptaba, justo antes de que Figgins agarrara la oreja de Rachel y la llevara a rastras hasta su oficina.

* * *

><p><em>Miércoles a la tarde.<em>

"¿Desde cuándo?" dijo Quinn sentándose al frente de Santana. Estaban en el cuarto de la latina, con Brittany, quien buscaba entre las rosas quejándose de vez en cuando porque se pinchaba con las espinas.

"¿Quieres dejar mis rosas en paz?" preguntó la latina

"Es que estoy buscando los duendes" dijo Brittany

"¿Quieres responderme?" preguntó Quinn

"Desde seccionales del año pasado. Le fui a preguntar porque creía en mi y me besó. Desde entonces, cada vez que estoy sola lo hace y ya no aguanté mas. La semana pasada. Sé que es más, yo siento más. Estoy completamente enamorada del maldito hobbit, por eso la quite de la lista de torturas. ¿Puedes enamorarte besando a alguien?" dijo Santana con mirada soñadora.

"Se ve que si" respondió Quinn

* * *

><p><em>Viernes a la noche<em>

"Buenas noches, señor López" dijo Rachel estrechando la mano del hombre que le abrió la puerta, quien se había enterado de la cita de su hija, por el padre de la diva que trabajaba con él.

"Rachel ¿verdad?" preguntó mientras hacía pasar a la diva

"Si, señor" dijo la diva

"Por Dios. Has dicho 6 palabras y ya me caes bien, pero tu padre me ha dicho que eres bastante respetuosa"

Rachel se puso a hablar de otras cosas con el padre de la latina, mientras esperaba que bajara Santana quien estaba, extrañamente (eso dijo su padre) atrasada.

Primero, bajó Brittany junto a Quinn, quien seguía desconfiando pero no podía creer que durante dos días Santana no había dicho ningún comentario hiriente a nadie y no había dejado de sonreír. Después bajó la madre de Santana, tan contenta como su hija que venía detrás.

"Estás hermosa" dijo Rachel y Santana se ruborizó, bajando la mirada. Rachel agradecía mientras tanto, la ropa interior especial que mantenía su erección oculta. Si, Rachel Berry era intersexual, y tenía un gran pene. Ese era el secreto que conocía Noah Puckerman.

La cita fue genial, para ambas. Santana fue tratada como una mujer, por primera vez. Y Rachel en ningún momento le pidió algo más o intentó llevarla después de cenar a un motel.

Al contrario, después de cenar, fueron a caminar por el parque mientras hablaban de un montón de cosas y de nada a la vez.

Cuando Rachel dejó a Santana en su casa, las dos gritaron de felicidad, porque se fueron a dormir con novia.

* * *

><p><em>Un mes después<em>

Santana estaba frustrada. Completamente frustrada.

Para comenzar, los besos de Rachel ya no estaban calmando sus necesidades sexuales. Para terminar, no lograba encontrar fricción alguna con la diva, desde la cintura hacia abajo.

Y esa noche iba a decir, basta.

Ya que los padres de la diva se iban de viaje a California por el fin de semana y sus padres se habían ido a Florida a ver a su hermano mayor, las dos se quedaron solas bajo la condición de que se porten bien.

Por lo tanto, Rachel, decidió organizar una cena para dos en su casa, después de que Noah fuera convencido de que ese fin de semana no organizaría una fiesta en la casa de la diva.

Santana apareció con un pequeño bolso con ropa, y una hora más tarde de lo acordado, porque había pasado por una iglesia a rezar de que esa noche se le diera la oportunidad de sentir a Rachel dentro de ella. Y no, no iba a negar que sabía el secreto de la diva. La había descubierto por casualidad, un día que la siguió hasta el vestuario de las Cheerios, hacía unos meses atrás, después de un granizado.

Ni que decir, que después de ver el tamaño que la diva tenía, rechazó a cualquiera de los chicos que se le acercaban, incluido Puckerman, e intentó lograr conquistar a ese pequeño pedazo de hobbit bien dotado.

Pero parecía que Rachel, en ese aspecto, era más tímida de lo que pensaba.

Estaba segura, de que había sentido unas cuantas veces su erección, a través de esa ropa interior especial que la diva usaba (también descubierta de casualidad) y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podía llegar Rachel a aguantar sin combustir espontáneamente.

"¿Hace calor?" preguntó Rachel tragando saliva en cuanto vio a Santana que tenía un uniforme de las Cheerios de verano, y que le quedaba chico.

"No, solo tenía ganas de ponerme esto" dijo Santana entrando en la casa de Rachel moviendo sensualmente sus caderas. Notó, que la diva solo tenía puesto un pantalón de gimnasia. "¿Está lista la comida?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá y palmeaba el espacio vacío a su lado para que Rachel se sentara en él.

"Ni siquiera la hice" dijo la diva y se sentó, esperando un beso.

"Que bueno" dijo Santana besando los labios de la diva, mientras una de sus manos se ubicaba en sus muslos. "Por que tengo ganas de carne" agregó ubicando esa misma mano en la entrepierna de Rachel y sintiendo el gran miembro, evidentemente endureciéndose bajo su mano, y a la diva tensarse.

"Santana..." suspiró Rachel y la latina le cerró la boca de un beso.

"Sé que es lo que tienes entre las piernas y pensé que ya confiarías en mi" dijo la latina, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la diva y levantando la pollera de las Cheerios para mostrarle que no había nada debajo.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos y sintiendo todo el calor yendo al apéndice entre sus piernas que parecía endurecerse cada vez más.

Santana, tomó ese gemido y la acción de las caderas de Rachel como una pista para poder continuar.

"Cierra la puerta con llave" le dijo a la diva, sabía que Puckerman podía llegar en cualquier momento si se olvidaba de la promesa.

"Ya la cerré" dijo Rachel poniendo sus manos en las cinturas de la latina y chocando sus caderas para buscar más fricción.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a aguantar?" preguntó Santana sintiendo el calor del miembro de la diva golpear su entrepierna y lo duro que estaba.

"No sé, hasta ahora mi mano estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo" dijo Rachel mientras rogaba que Santana hiciera algo más.

Y Santana hizo algo más, metió sus manos entre los dos cuerpos e intentó sacarle el pantalón a la diva.

"Vamos arriba" dijo la latina saliendo de encima de la diva, y sacándose prenda por prenda mientras caminaba en dirección a la habitación de su pequeña novia.

Al llegar al cuarto, la latina vio que Rachel seguía completamente vestida y la empujó contra la pared del pasillo, y mientras la besaba le sacó, casi, todas las prendas. Dejó únicamente la ropa interior especial mientras acariciaba toda la longitud del miembro de Rachel.

"Una vez lo vi...dormido..." dijo sensualmente en el oído de su novia quien tenía los ojos cerrados por temor a que la latina saliera corriendo. "No pensé que fuera tan grande en este..." agregó metiendo la mano para comenzar a sacar esa ropa interior ajustada "estado" agregó separándose de Rachel para observarla. Completamente desnuda.

"Oh Dios" fue el gemido de Rachel por tener su miembro liberado y el de Santana por verlo erecto, por ella.

"Es enorme" dijo la latina cayendo de rodillas y pasando tentativamente la lengua por la punta. "Estás circuncidada" agregó e intentó agarrarlo con su mano. Pero, la humedad entre sus piernas y que ahora estaba chorreando por sus muslos la hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Se levantó y camino hasta la cama, y se acostó. Abriendo un poco las piernas y mirando a Rachel mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus pechos y la otra jugueteaba en su entrepierna.  
>"Rach..." dijo y la diva logró sacar la vista de su cuerpo para enfocarla en sus ojos. "Te quiero adentro" dijo mordiéndose sus labios.<p>

La diva caminó despacio, como hechizada hasta la cama, y se ubicó entre las piernas de la latina casi gritando cuando sintió su miembro hacer contacto con la piel de su novia.

"Te quiero adentro" repitió Santana, pero Rachel quería que fuera especial. Si la latina estaba tan dispuesta a aceptar su condición. "No pienses" agregó al notar la mirada de la diva. "Vas a tener tiempo de hacerme el amor después"

"Es mi primera vez, San" dijo Rachel y un poco de la calentura que sentía la latina se desvaneció, al recordar ese pequeño detalle.

Y Rachel entonces aprovechó, para besarla, insertando su lengua mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Santana, y aunque no quisiera, elevaban juntas más y más la temperatura de la habitación.

Después de gran cantidad de besos, pechos succionados y dedos jugando entre los labios de la vagina de Santana, ésta exigió que Rachel la penetrara.

Vio como la diva se mordió el labio inferior, insegura.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ofendida

"No tengo condones" dijo la diva despacio

"Estoy tomando pastillas anticonceptivas, mis padres saben de tu condición, son amigos de tus padres y estoy limpia, si lo otro te preocupa. No tengo relaciones con nadie, desde que empezaste a besarme el año pasado" dijo Santana agarrando el rostro de Rachel entre sus manos "Te amo, Berry."

Era la primera vez que lo decía, y no quería decírselo así, pero la diva la estaba volviendo loca. El miembro acariciando su vagina mientras se besaban, siempre erecto.

Quizás solo eso era suficiente, porque mientras besaba a Rachel después de decirle lo que sentía, sintió la gran cabeza en su entrada y poco a poco comenzó a sentir todo el ancho deslizarse dentro de ella.

"Oh, Si!" gritó e hizo un gesto de dolor. Era su primera vez, toda de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel deteniéndose aunque no quisiera, pero Santana había hecho una cara de dolor.

"Sigue, Rach" dijo la latina "Estoy perfectamente bien"

Santana pasó sus manos por el cuello de Rachel y esperó que la diva esté dentro de ella completamente para poder cerrar los ojos.

Pero Rachel, en vez de moverse se quedó observando a la latina, con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás de placer, la boca entre abierta para respirar y una fina capa de sudor en su rostro.

"Eres hermosa" dijo y envió su boca a morder el cuello de Santana, quien intentaba mover sus caderas. "Te amo" dijo Rachel antes de comenzar a moverse dentro de la latina.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana después de empezar a notar como cada parte del miembro de Rachel tocaba cada parte de su interior "Es perfecto, eres perfecta" dijo antes de pedirle que se moviera más rápido.

Rachel, agradeció internamente todos sus años de gimnasia y danza mientras entraba y salía de Santana, quien de pronto le gritó que ya estaba cerca.

Rachel aumentó su velocidad, y Santana se quedó rígida cuando la oleada de placer atacó su cuerpo inesperadamente. Pero Rachel todavía no había terminado y siguió entrando y saliendo de la latina hasta que sintió que iba a explotar.

"Termina dentro de mi" dijo Santana y cuando sintió el líquido seminal de Rachel dentro ella, tuvo su segundo orgasmo en cuestión de minutos. Tan poderoso como el primero.

* * *

><p><em>Lunes a la mañana<em>

"Caminas gracioso" dijo Brittany parándose al lado de Santana quien portaba una sonrisa mucho más grande que las de Rachel arriba de un escenario.

"Oh, Britt, si supieras" dijo la latina mirando hacia donde la diva se encontraba. Al observarla, Santana se sintió húmeda nuevamente al recordar cuando Rachel la tomó en contra de la pared, en la ducha, cuando la penetró desde atrás, cuando terminó en su boca, cuando Rachel hundió su boca en su entrepierna, e incluso recordó cuando Puckerman llamó por teléfono y Santana contestó mientras Rachel entraba y salía de ella sobre la mesada de la cocina.

"¿Es más grande que el de Puck?" preguntó la rubia y Santana la miró asustada. Por supuesto que lo sabría, ya que Brittany sabía muchas cosas, pero...

"Tienes que guardar el secreto" dijo la latina

"Lo sé hace mucho tiempo" dijo Brittany

"No solo es más grande, sino que lo usa mejor" dijo Santana guiñándole el ojo a Brittany, y caminando incómoda hasta llegar a donde estaba la diva, a quien besó en los labios al frente de todos. Ya a nadie le importaba eso.

"¿Qué cosa es más grande y que usa mejor?" preguntó Quinn apareciendo al lado de Brittany

"El vibrador que tiene Rachel" dijo la rubia caminando hacia su aula. Antes de entrar, se acordó de algo y se dio vuelta. "¡San!" gritó llamando la atención de la latina y su novia que caminaban de la mano. "¿Puedo hacerlo alguna vez con uds.?" agregó a los gritos antes de entrar al aula.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel y Santana la miró para notar los claros signos de una posible fantasía sexual.

"Ni se te ocurra seguir pensándolo" dijo la latina metiéndola en el baño. "Esto" agregó metiéndo una mano dentro de la pollera de Rachel y agarrando todo el miembro "Es mío"


	34. El Universo está tratando de decir algo

_Buenas!_

_Un one shot de esos raros que solo se me ocurren a mi...y cortito. Espero que les guste._

_**Clarajk:** de nada, me gustó escribirlo! Gracias por la review!_

_**Cami11:** intentaré escribir alguno, sobre todo de superhéroes, me gustó la idea. Gracias!_

_Gracias también por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

**Summary: **Rachel es una estrella de Broadway y tiene un bar. Santana está por sacar un disco. Después de 3 años viviendo en la misma ciudad y sin encontrarse, algo las arrastra en un solo día a muchos encuentros. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>El Universo está tratando de decir algo<strong>

Hacía ya tres años que había terminado su relación con Brittany, ya que la rubia había conocido a alguien que la hacía más feliz. O de otra forma feliz. Además, Santana había comenzado a querer otras cosas, después de la separación, por supuesto.

Y entre esas cosas, no estaba Lima o muchas de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Si estaba mantener su amistad con Brittany.

Entonces, después de una charla extensa con la rubia, se subió de nuevo al tren, dejando Louisville detrás y rumbo al sueño de ser cantante, en Nueva York.

No, no se encontró con Rachel Berry cuando llegó, y la única vez que intentó comunicarse con ella, se encontró con que estaba muy ocupada y, por supuesto, los rumores que corrían detrás del ascenso meteórico que tuvo en las tablas de Broadway.

Y por primera vez en dos años, desde que vivía en la gran ciudad, se la chocó en un Starbucks del barrio donde estaba su estudio de grabación.

"Lo siento" dijo cuando sintió que chocó contra un cuerpo viviente

"No hay problema" dijo la otra persona y Santana levantó la vista inmediatamente al reconocer esa voz.

"Rachel Berry" dijo y notó la sorpresa de la diva, y ahora podía llamar la diva en su cabeza y hasta en voz alta porque lo era.

"Hola, Santana" dijo cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa. "Deberás disculparme la rudeza, pero el reloj sigue corriendo. Espero que podamos encontrarnos dentro de poco" agregó sonriendo antes de dirigirse al mostrador en donde habían dicho su nombre y dejando a Santana mirándola sin decir nada más.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a hacer su pedido, para ir a grabar una de las últimas canciones de su cd debut.

* * *

><p>Pero, ese día, parecía como que algo la iba a llevar nuevamente a esa persona que durante tan poco tiempo fue su amiga en la secundaria pero que había calado hondo.<p>

"Disculpa" dijo saliendo del baño cuando casi se choca otra vez con una persona.

"No hay problema Santana" dijo Rachel Berry otra vez quien siguió caminando por el pasillo, sonriendole y concentrándose en unos papeles.

* * *

><p>"Es increíble, Britt, no la veo en años y de pronto me la choco dos veces" dijo la latina hablando por teléfono.<p>

"Tres" dijo una voz a su costado, donde había golpeado a alguien con su hombro. La voz, era obviamente de Rachel, quien estaba siendo acompañada por una mujer que la miraba enojada, pero la diva le sonreía, como el resto del día.

* * *

><p>La cuarta vez, fue durante una pausa en la grabación. Santana salió del cuarto de edición y miró hacia sus costados, pero después de hacer unos pasos, chocó con la diva que salía de otro de los cuartos de edición que había en ese pasillo.<p>

"¡Oh por Dios!" gritó la latina mirando a la diva, quien se reía, prácticamente a carcajadas.

"Lo siento tanto" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en el hombro de Santana y retirándola inmediatamente.

"No hay problema, además, por como te ríes no creo que lo sientas tanto" dijo Santana, imitando la sonrisa.

Rachel cerró la boca, en una fina línea que se convirtió en sonrisa inmediatamente cuando se encontró con los ojos de Santana y siguió caminando.

* * *

><p>Y la quinta vez, ese mismo día que se encontró con Rachel Berry la chocó de frente, a unas dos cuadras del estudio de grabación.<p>

"Juro que el universo quiere decirme algo" dijo mientras se agachó, después de ver a quién había chocado, a juntar unos papeles que se le habían caído al piso.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Rachel quien se agachó a ayudarla.

"Está bien, Berry. No es que tuviera nada para hacer" dijo Santana quien estaba enojada y con razón. Su cita de esa noche le había cancelado a último minuto, y esperaba esa cena con ansias ya que hacía mucho que no salía del departamento. Y la mujer, la había llamado, dejado un mensaje en el contestador, diciendo que era mejor que no se vieran y que no la llamara de nuevo.

Era otra cita más en el pasado de la latina que quedaría como un intento, y otra noche más que dormiría pensando en que hacía mal en el momento de conquistar a alguien.

"¿Cenaste?" preguntó Rachel mirándola, con esa sonrisa a la que Santana comenzó a ver con otra luz, mientras el sol terminaba de desaparecer.

"No" contestó secamente Santana levantándose al mismo tiempo que Rachel

"Vamos" dijo la diva y agarró la muñeca de la latina y la dirigió hacia una dirección que Santana tardó en darse cuenta que era la contraria a la que ella se dirigía.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó la latina.

"A cenar" dijo Rachel quien seguía con la mano en la muñeca de la latina, quien no podía dejar de mirar ese lugar en donde su piel, en mucho tiempo, entraba en contacto con la de alguien.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana logrando imitar el paso de la más pequeña de las dos.

"Dijiste que el universo quería decirte algo, y la verdad, pienso lo mismo. Entonces, se me ocurrió ¿qué tal si la invito a cenar? Si después seguimos con nuestros caminos bueno, pero quizás el universo quería reunirnos por un día" dijo Rachel entrando en un pequeño restaurante italiano que a Santana le pareció hermoso en el momento en que puso sus pies dentro del mismo.

"¿Si sale bien?" preguntó mientras se sentaban

"Si sale bien, podemos intercambiar números de teléfono y tener una cita en los próximos días" dijo la diva haciendo una seña.

"¿Cita Berry?" preguntó Santana con una ceja levantada pero divertida

"Si quieres"

"Veremos"

* * *

><p>Y las cosas salieron bien, ya que al día siguiente Rachel encontró a Santana para desayunar en el Starbucks donde se cruzaron por primera vez el día anterior.<p>

"¿Y qué hay de cierto con la historia entre Cassandra July y su ayuda en tu trabajo?" preguntó la latina mientras se sentaban. Rachel le había dicho que ella le iba a responder las preguntas, siempre y cuando Santana dejara de decirle Berry.

"Cassandra me ayudó, es cierto" dijo Rachel quien miró hacia la ventana. "Pero no como muchos dicen. No me acosté para poder aparecer en Broadway. La relación con ella empezó después del estreno de la obra"

"¿Por qué no lo negaste públicamente?" preguntó la latina. Los cientos de rumores sobre Rachel y Cassandra daban vueltas por la nación desde ese primer año de universidad de todos, y realmente, siempre le hubiera gustado saber que era lo que había sucedido. Cual era la verdad.

"Porque no me lo iban a creer." Dijo Rachel levantándose. Era hora de volver al estudio de grabación.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué esta noche no puedes?" preguntó Santana, ya habían tenido dos cenas más y tres desayunos y ella quería una tercera cena, pero el día que ella quería Rachel no podía.<p>

"Tengo que estar en el club" dijo la diva "Es una fiesta especial y no se qué y exigen mi presencia desde temprano"

"¿Club?"

"¿Me vas a decir que eso no lo sabías?" preguntó Rachel quien había notado que Santana sabía mucho de lo que se decía de ella en las películas.

"Comencé a pensar que también era un rumor"

"¿Rumor?"

"Si, como todas las preguntas que te hice"

"No, el club no es un rumor"

"Entonces, ¿es cierto que es bastante exitoso?"

"¿Exitoso?"

"Si"

"Puede decirse. Mucha gente va porque es mío." dijo la diva, quien cuando estaba con Santana solía mirarla fijamente.

"¿Por qué haces eso?" preguntó la latina

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

"Mirarme fijamente a los ojos" preguntó Santana quien sabía que desde que la había encontrado ese día para desayunar estaba colorada.

"Oh, ¿te molesta?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo, pero sin dejar de mirarla

"No, no" dijo Santana quien al no obtener respuesta alguna decidió dejar el tema para otro momento.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al departamento esa noche, se encontró con un ramo de rosas rojas en su puerta.<p>

Lo miró sorprendida y entró, pensando de quien podía ser.

Se sorprendió el doble cuando vio que era de Rachel y que tenía una pequeña carta.

"_Santana, te miro porque no puedo creer lo hermosa que eres, quizas protegiendo mi rostro (y mi valiosa nariz) te lo digo de esta forma para no sufrir las consecuencias. Y también, cuando más fijamente te miro, más cosas se me vienen a la cabeza que me encantaría hacerte. R" _

La latina, se sentó en el sofá y le mandó una foto del ramo a Brittany, quien le dijo que dejara de ser tan idiota y que siguiera el juego, ya que se merecía un poco de acción debajo de las sábanas.

"¿Pero con Berry?" fue la pregunta en voz alta de la latina y Brittany le cortó el teléfono.

"**¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerme?" **preguntó Santana por mensaje de texto, rogando que Rachel contestara rápido.

"_**Antes me gustaría saber por que de pronto Santana López es tan tímida con las mujeres" **_fue la respuesta de la diva.

Santana se quedó mirando la pantalla de su dispositivo y se miró en el reflejo que le daba el vidrio.

"**Por qué nunca estuve con otra mujer que no sea Brittany, por más de una noche. Y las noches en las que estuve con alguna mujer que no era Brittany, fueron solamente eso, una noche" S**

"_**Eres demasiado hermosa para estar sola"**_

"**Rachel Berry dice que soy hermosa. Quizás deberías ser un poco más osada" **

"_**No estoy hablando sexualmente, Santana. Estoy hablando del combo" **_

"**No soy una comida de McDonalds, Rachel" **

"_**No, no lo eres. Porque no podría comerte en ese caso, ya que soy vegana"**_

"**¿Comerme? ¿Quieres tener sexo por mensajes?" **

"_**Santana, quisiera tener sexo por vos, en muchos lugares y en muchas posiciones. Pero por mensaje de texto, no me gustaría que fuera la primera vez"**_

"**Hablaste de comerme, Berry" **

"_**¿Quieres venir al club?Es una fiesta solo de mujeres, así que probablemente podrías conseguir a alguien con quien dormir esta noche"**_

"**Pensé que podrías ser tu"**

"_**No. Cuando me dices Berry, sigues siendo hermosa, pero no tanto a mis ojos" **_

"**Lo siento. Prometo no volver a decirlo"**

"_**¿Quieres venir al club, entonces? Hay mujeres hermosas, pero no como una sexy latina que conozco"**_

"**De acuerdo"**

"_**Digo en la entrada que te dejen pasar"**_

* * *

><p>Santana llegó al club, sorprendida de la cantidad de mujeres que estaban haciendo cola para entrar y que la miraron como si quisieran comerla mientras caminaba por el costado de la cola, hasta que la dejaron pasar y ahí la miraron como si quisieran matarla.<p>

Adentro, se sorprendió de la cantidad que ya había pero se dirigió a la barra para preguntar por Rachel.

"¿Quién?" preguntó la barman, quien la miró de arriba a abajo y asintió sola ante el escote que Santana tenía.

"Rachel Berry" dijo Santana y los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron

"Si quieres intentarlo, detrás de aquella puerta, en donde estan esas dos rubias cuidando." señaló la barman "Pero si no te dejan pasar, hazme una seña y tenemos un rapidito en el baño"

Santana no dijo nada más y caminó hacia la puerta que la barman le había dicho, pero una de las rubias la detuvo.

"Nombre" gritó sobre el ruido de la música

"Santana López" fue la respuesta de la latina y la rubia miró a su compañera y la dejaron entrar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, ya no había tanto ruido de la música, salvo el retumbar en las paredes.

"Es lo bueno de este lugar, no se escucha demasiado" dijo Rachel bajando unas escaleras. "Ven" agregó agarrando nuevamente la muñeca de Santana y haciéndola subir por las escaleras.

Santana la siguió y se quedó fascinada. En el piso de arriba había una gran ventana que daba a la pista de baile, en donde podía ver a todas las mujeres tocándose debajo y del otro lado, la ciudad.

"¿Ellas nos ven?" preguntó Santana

"No" dijo Rachel y la latina se dio vuelta, o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que Rachel le había agarrado la cintura y no la dejó girar. "Y en algún futuro, me encantaría hacerte el amor así como estamos ahora" agregó uniendo su cadera a la de Santana y haciendo que la latina sintiera su pecho en su espalda

"'¿Quién habló de amor, Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Yo" dijo la diva dando un paso hacia atrás. "Yo no tengo relaciones de una noche, Santana. Si quieres estar conmigo, bien. Si no, baja y te aseguro que con lo sexy que eres alguna de ellas te prestara atención"

"No, no" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y acercándose a la diva. "No"

"Entonces..." dijo Rachel poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Santana "déjame besarte" agregó estrellando sus labios con los de la latina en un beso que se convirtió en posesivo.

* * *

><p>"Me convirtió en un idiota enamorada" fue la confesión de Santana, una semana después, a Brittany a través de skype, mientras esperaba la sorpresa de Rachel.<p>

La diva, en la semana desde que se habían besado (mucho tiempo) le había enviado pequeños regalos.

Una caja de bombones llenos de licor el sábado.

Una rosa blanca, solo una, el domingo, junto a un desayuno sorpresa y un paseo por el parque .

Una rosa amarilla el lunes.

Un enorme peluche blanco y rojo, llamado "Cheerio", el martes, que se asemejaba a un oso.

Un pato de goma, relleno de caramelos, el miércoles.

Un almuerzo sorpresa en el techo del edificio del estudio de grabación, el jueves.

"Ya eras una idiota" dijo Brittany sonriendo después de escuchar todo lo que la diva le había regalado. "Pero de Rachel todas esas cosas no me sorprenden"

"¿No?" preguntó la latina mirando a su amiga

"Si, Quinn dice que a Cassandra la conquistó así"

"Oh" dijo Santana bajando la cabeza

"No te pongas mal. Seguro que lo hace porque uds. son dos personas bastante fuertes e independientes" dijo Brittany

"Seguro."

"¿Hoy que van a hacer?" preguntó Brittany

"La invité a cenar. También tengo que hacer algo yo, ¿no?" dijo Santana y Brittany aplaudió felicitándola.

* * *

><p>La cena fue genial, para las dos.<p>

Sobre todo para Santana, que estaba más que húmeda en el momento en que terminaron de cenar, ya que Rachel no había dejado de acariciarle el muslo.

Pero, pensando que iba a tener el control, se encontró con que lo perdió todo en el momento en que la diva, la empujó contra la pared, mientras besaba su cuerpo.

"Oh, Dios, las cosas que tengo ganas de hacerte" dijo Rachel y Santana supo que en ese momento estaba perdida. Completamente perdida.

Por ejemplo, no espero a que llegaran a la cama y ahí, contra la pared, le suplicó a la diva que introdujera o sus dedos o su lengua o algo adentro de ella porque estaba segura de tener un orgasmo si seguía sintiendo el muslo desnudo de Rachel friccionarse con su entrepierna.

Y Rachel, se hizo desear. Y ahí en el pasillo, mordió el pezón de Santana sobre el corpiño. Mientras se sacaba la ropa y le sacó la ropa a ella, que quedó arrugada a sus pies. Y cuando estuvieron completamente desnudas.

"Abrázame con tus piernas, San" y la latina gimió ante la gravedad de la voz de la diva, que la miraba con los ojos completamente negros y que cuando sus labios no estaban sobre la piel de Santana, formaban un espacio para que la lengua de ella paseara anticipándose.

Y Santana le hizo caso, y levantó sus piernas y abrazó a la diva, y cuando sintió los dedos de Rachel en su vagina, directamente gritó. Había pasado tanto tiempo y Rachel parecía una experta en esos momentos.

Y cuando la penetró, con dos dedos, creyó que iba a terminar en ese segundo, pero aguantó mucho tiempo. Doloroso tiempo hasta que perdió prácticamente el conocimiento.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que tenías tanta fuerza?" preguntó cuando volvió en si y se encontró con que estaba en la cama de su cuarto y la diva la había cargado hasta ahí.

"Estoy llena de sorpresas" dijo Rachel besandola mientras acariciaba su cabello. Seguían desnudas, y Santana pensó en devolverle el favor.

"Tu turno" dijo tratando de levantarse, pero seguía sintiendo debilidad en las piernas y Rachel la ayudó.

"No hace falta. Me gusta verte acostada, en paz"

"Estoy en paz porque me acabas de dar un orgasmo inolvidable"

"Estoy segura de que vas a olvidarlo, porque pretendo darte mas" dijo Rachel pasando su lengua por los labios de Santana. Solo la lengua.

"Raaachh" se quejó la latina cuando sintió que la diva se movió en su cama para atender el molesto ruido de celular que se escuchaba detrás.

Se volvió a acostar en la cama mientras la escuchaba hablar y discutir con alguien del otro lado del teléfono.

"Tengo que irme" dijo Rachel acostándose nuevamente sobre ella y besando su cuerpo.

"¿Ya?" preguntó Santana agarrando el cabello de Rachel para levantar su rostro y mirarla a los ojos.

"Si" dijo la diva y Santana pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos. La besó y la dejó ir. "Puedes ir si quieres, después, cuando recuperes la fuerza de tus piernas" dijo Rachel mientras se vestía. Había ido a buscar su ropa.

"'¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Y si me quedo dormida?"

"Te llamo cuando termino y si quieres puedes venir conmigo a mi departamento"

"O puedes venir cuando termines y duermes aqui" dijo Santana y Rachel asintió.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, en la misma situación, Santana se abrazó a una de las piernas de Rachel y no quería dejarla ir. La diva, intentó convencerla de que iba a volver. Siempre había vuelto. Bueno, las dos veces que eso había sucedido el fin de semana anterior.<p>

Santana la dejó ir con lágrimas en los ojos.

No, no había tomado una sola gota de alcohol.

* * *

><p>Un mes después el disco de Santana estaba terminado y comenzaba con la producción de la difusión del mismo.<p>

Se apareció con un tapado marrón en el club de la diva, y se lo sacó cuando se encontraron a solas en la oficina. No tenía absolutamente nada debajo del tapado. Salvo los tacones.

"¿En qué está basada nuestra relación?" le preguntó mientras Rachel se levantaba de su escritorio y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva cuando ya estaba trabajando en el cierre de su pantalón

"¿Qué somos?" preguntó Santana mirando como era el cuerpo de Rachel Berry mientras se iba sacando capa por capa de ropa de encima.

"Pensé que eramos pareja" dijo Rachel ya completamente desnuda. "Es más, pensé que esta...sorpresa, era la celebración del primer mes." dijo la diva agarrando la cintura de Santana, quien como siempre, inmediatamente rodeó la cintura de la diva y se dejó cargar hasta que Rachel la apoyó contra el escritorio.

"Entonces, feliz primer mes" dijo Santana besándola.

"Feliz primer mes" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron antes de comenzar a atacar su cuello.

Las manos de Santana acariciaban la espalda de la diva, y las de Rachel acariciaban sus muslos.

"Juntas" dijo Santana sacando una mano de la espalda de la diva, y comenzando a descender por su estómago.

No supo si la había escuchado o no, pero de pronto, se encontró con Rachel sentada encima de ella, y una mano de la diva pasando entre sus labios.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras se penetraban, y el movimiento de sus cuerpos dejó el piso de parquet marcado. Se lamían el sudor mientras éste aparecía en su piel y sentían más y más humedad entre sus piernas, mientras se embestían con más y más fuerza y velocidad.

Se mordieron los labios cuando llegaron juntas al clímax, mientras alrededor de ellas el tiempo se detenía un instante.

Santana, sin sentirse incómoda, le dijo a Rachel Berry que la amaba.

Rachel Berry, la miró y le dijo que ella también la amaba, pero que era raro que Santana fuera la primera que lo dijera.

Santana, dijo que Rachel Berry la había convertido en una idiota al enamorarla.

* * *

><p>Rachel había vuelto al teatro, unos seis meses después, justo en el momento en que el disco de Santana debutaba con muy buenas críticas.<p>

No, no negó ser la novia de Santana cuando aparecieron las primeras fotos de ellas dos en los medios.

Santana no negó ser la novia de Rachel Berry, tampoco.

* * *

><p>Cuando en la reunión de los 10 años de su graduación en McKinley, Quinn se le acercó, Santana miró asustada a donde Rachel estaba bromeando con Noah Puckerman.<p>

"Nunca pensé que Santana López mirara a alguien por ayuda. ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte sola conmigo?" preguntó quien alguna vez había sido su amiga

"Tengo miedo de lo que puedas preguntarme" dijo Santana

"Tengo una sola pregunta" dijo Quinn

"¿Cuál será?"

"¿Quién conviritó a Santana López, HBIC, en un patito de peluche romántico?"

"Rachel Berry" fue la respuesta de Santana sonriendo y Quinn se comenzó a reír, tanto, que Santana pensó que tendría que llamar al 911.

"¿De qué se ríe?" preguntó Rachel minutos después

"De que soy una idiota enamorada"

"Eso no es para reírse" dijo Rachel haciendo que Quinn se riera todavía mucho más fuerte.


	35. The L-Girl

_Buenas!_

_El prompt que me pidió Cami11 está aquí!_

_Superheroína!_

_A lo superman!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts por el capítulo anterior._

_Para resumir, también me gustó muchísimo el capítulo anterior, en serio!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

**Summary: **es una latina que vuela, pero que no es muy discreta para mantener su identidad secreta. Solicitado por Cami11

* * *

><p><strong>Latin Girl<strong>

**o "The L-Girl"**

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó Santana López, columnista del diario "El Planeta" acercándose a Rachel Berry, su compañera de trabajo.

Rachel, miró a su compañera quien tenía la camisa desprendida en los botones de abajo y se acercó a ella, mientras luchaba contra las ganas de girar los ojos.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la latina poniendose colorada al sentir las manos de Rachel en su cintura, algunos dedos acariciando la suave piel que tenía debajo.

"Tienes desacomodada la camisa" dijo Rachel y se acercó al oído, mientras la gente que estaba alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer del lugar "Aunque no me molestaría sacártela directamente" agregó cuando terminó y la acomodó dentro del pantalón de Santana quien seguía colorada y sintiendo todos los movimientos de las manos de Rachel.

"¿Tu novia no se molestará cuando se entere?" preguntó Santana siguiendo a Rachel quien había comenzado a caminar en dirección al edificio de departamentos, en donde también vivía. Eran vecinas.

Rachel, frenó en seco y se giró mirando a Santana con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

"Mi novia..." dijo estirando el silencio "Estaría agradecida de que supiera quien es y que guardo el maldito secreto" dijo la pequeña periodista dando media vuelta y siguiendo su camino hacia el edificio.

"No sabes quien soy" dijo Santana corriendo hasta alcanzarla.

Rachel se frenó y la miró detenidamente. "Si lo sé" dijo acercándose a la latina quien la miraba a través de los cristales de sus lentes. "¿Esos son falsos?" preguntó después inclinando la cabeza y Santana se hizo la ofendida.

"Sabes bien que si" agregó y se llevó ambas manos a la boca porque se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. "¿Cómo?" preguntó ofendida y asustada y...

"No creo que sea lugar para discutirlo, San" dijo Rachel en voz baja y pasando sus manos por el cuello de la latina. "Y ahora, podemos estar hasta en público juntas, y nadie va a sospechar que soy quien soy ya que puedo estar contigo y no con ella y...me estoy perdiendo" dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Santana quien estaba nuevamente colorada.

Caminaron en silencio los metros que las separaban del edificio y se despidieron en la puerta del departamento de Rachel, con la promesa de Santana de que iba a ir en pocos minutos.

* * *

><p>Y Santana apareció, en pocos minutos, con el pelo suelto y sin los lentes que usaba en público. Pero, con mucha de la timidez que la caracterizaba cuando era periodista del diario "El Planeta" y estaba cerca de Rachel Berry.<p>

"Hola" dijo cuando Rachel le abrió la puerta y se quedó observándola detenidamente de arriba a abajo. La mirada fija de la pequeña periodista hizo que Santana se pusiera nuevamente colorada y pusiera un mechón de pelo detrás de su oído. "Entra" dijo Rachel revoleando los ojos. Con cualquiera de los alter egos de Santana se encontraba siempre en la misma situación. Timidez, nervios, etc.

Santana asintió, entró, y se sentó, pasando las palmas de sus manos por el jean que tenía puesto para secar el sudor.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al frente de ella. "De pronto eres toda esta mujer segura de ti misma, volando por los malditos cielos, enfrentándose a varios villanos que surgen de vez en cuando en la ciudad, pero así como estás ahora o cuando estás con ese sexy, sexy..." Rachel sacudió su cabeza para sacarse la imagen de Santana en el sexy traje que usaba cuando era L-Girl y "sexy traje cuando estás al frente mío te conviertes en esto. Además de tratarme como una idiota cuando piensas que no me voy a dar cuenta que amo a la misma persona"

"¿Amas?" preguntó Santana levantando la vista, que había estado fija en el piso durante el tiempo que Rachel había hablado.

"No te vas a concentrar en eso" dijo Rachel señalando a Santana.

"Esta bien" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero y enderezándose, pero ahora por lo menos tenía algo que esperar de la conversación que iba a tener con el objeto de su afecto. Si, porque aunque no lo hubiera dicho, ella amaba a Rachel. "¿Desde cuando lo sabes?" preguntó mirando a la pequeña periodista quien estaba colorada después de decir que amaba a Santana.

"Primero lo sospeché. Santana desapareciendo todo el tiempo cada vez que aparecía L-Girl. Me decía siempre que era muy raro. Después, cuando L-Girl comenzó a aparecer cuando yo me encontraba en situaciones de peligro, y la suavidad con la que me cargaba cuando me llevaba a volar. Miraba tu perfil y yo decía, que parecida a Santana. Y poco a poco lo fui uniendo. Pero la certeza me vino después de ese primer beso que me diste, hace tres meses, cuando me salvaste de ese asalto a mano armada en el que quedé de casualidad."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana sorprendida

"Si, fue por eso que después fui y te besé" dijo Rachel

"Pensé que había sido por mi cumpleaños" dijo Santana haciendo puchero y demostrando su tristeza. Suspiró, todo tenía que ver con su alter ego. Bueno, en realidad esta Santana era su alter ego y L-Girl era su verdadera personalidad, pero con Rachel, todo dolía el doble. Y cuando...¿cuando puso las manos en sus rodillas?

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel mirándola desde su nuevo lugar. Arrodillada al frente de ella, la miraba con esos hermosos ojos marrones que siempre la perdían. No importaba que persona estuviera haciendo uso de su cuerpo.

"¿Si?" preguntó Santana y Rachel llevó sus manos a su rostro.

"También había sido por tu cumpleaños" dijo besándola aspasionadamente, acariciando con su lengua los labios de la latina, solo para hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana despacio cuando se separaron,

"En serio" dijo Rachel y agarró las manos de Santana y las sostuvo mientras se sentaba en sus piernas. "Ahora, puedo seguir con la historia ¿verdad?" preguntó y Santana asintió.

"Me gustan las historias" dijo la latina envolviendo a Rachel en sus brazos.

"Me quedé muy confundida después de ese beso." dijo Rachel recordando y Santana recordaba también el beso. "Estaba confundida. De pronto tenía esta sexy latina que me estaba salvando de cualquier cosa y a la vez, trabaja con una sexy latina y ,a la vez, tímida que me volvía loca"

"¿Loca en que sentido?" preguntó Santana cerrando los ojos porque Rachel estaba acariciando su nuca.

"En el sentido de que no sabía que hacer, porque quería despertar contigo y con ella. Al mismo tiempo"

"Ahora sabes que eso es posible" dijo Santana abreindo los ojos y mirándola fijamente

"Si" dijo Rachel sonriendo sinceramente "Pero después de besarte en tu cumpleaños y haberla besado a ella, no entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Había besado a la misma persona o eran dos personas distintas que besaban igual? Hasta que me di cuenta, una noche, mientras intentaba dormir. Además de lo que ya sospechaba, comencé a compararte con L-Girl . Sacando tus lentes eran iguales, bueno, si te dejaras más seguido el pelo suelto cuando estamos trabajando. Pero de pronto, me di cuenta de que volvías con la ropa desacomodada, y de que me tratabas distinto después de que en esas apariciones de L-Girl en las que comencé mi "relación" con ella. Pero nunca dejaste de coquetear conmigo a pesar de que sabías que estaba con L-Girl y digamos, L-Girl nunca se enojó conmigo cuando le contaba de esta hermosa periodista que trabajaba conmigo"

"¿En serio soy tan obvia?" preguntó Santana sorprendida, quizás debería cambiar su forma de transformarse.

"Además, de que un día vi el top que usas cuando eres L-Girl en la ropa para lavar. Esa vez que coincidimos en el subsuelo" dijo Rachel riendo despacio y Santana no sabía donde esconderse

"Voy a tener que cambiar muchas cosas" dijo

"Por mi no cambies nada" dijo Rachel besándola.

"Ahora podemos hacer muchas más cosas" dijo Santana levantando las cejas.

"Si como L-Girl no conseguiste nada hasta ahora ¿quién te dice que puedes conseguirlo así de simple?" preguntó

"No seas así, me diste una sola noche como L-Girl y eso fue..."

"Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de quien eras en realidad, San"

"Si, pero..."

"Pero nada. Quiero que ahora separemos esas partes de tu vida"

"¿Por qué? Soy más L-Girl que Santana López"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Mi nombre es Sa La, soy del planeta kriptón. Antes de que el planeta fuera destruido, muchas familias pudieron sacar a sus recién nacidos. Por alguna razón, mi nave especial terminó en un sistema solar muy frío y mientras mi nave viajó por ahí, yo estuve en una especie de criogenia"

"¿mmm?" preguntó la diva quien seguía la historia pero estaba concentrada en los labios de Santana y en las manos de ella que seguían en su espalda pero debajo de su ropa.

"Si, llegué a la tierra hace unos 18 años, y caí en el campo de la familia López, que a pesar de tener hijos, me adoptaron como uno de ellos." dijo Santana, ignorando que sus caricias en el cuerpo de Rachel, estaban generando lo que ella quería hacía unos minutos.

"Esa historia me suena familiar" dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Santana, quedando así con la boca casi en su cuello.

"Si, lo sé, es muy parecida a la de Superman. Y es verdad, los dos venimos del mismo planeta." dijo Santana mirando hacia la ventana. "Pero yo llegué mucho tiempo después, y terminé en esta ciudad por casualidades de la vida, igual que él. No imaginé que también iba a tener mi Lois Lane" dijo la latina mirando el cuerpo de la diva. "Aunque tengo que decir que me tocó la mejor Lois Lane" agregó cuando sintió una lengua acariciar su cuello y cerró los ojos para dejar de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel.

"¿Estuviste usando la visión de rayos x en mi recién?" preguntó Rachel levantándose y sentándose a horcajadas encima de la heroína quien se había vuelto a poner colorada. "No entiendo esa timidez que tienes. Tengo entendido, por algunas notas, que no eres tan tímida con otras mujeres."

"ES que..." dijo Santana que no había sacado sus manos de la periodista y ahora se había perdido en sus labios, tal como Rachel se había perdido unos momentos antes, "es que solo me pasa contigo" admitió antes de hundir su rostro en el esternón de Rachel quien se quedó completamente quieta, mirándo el lugar donde la cabeza de Santana había estado minutos antes.

"¿Conmigo?" preguntó la pequeña periodista

"Si." dijo Santana y Rachel pudo sentir en su piel el calor que provenía de la cara de la latina y supo que estaba colorada.

Rachel, entonces, abrazó la cabeza de Santana y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejarla que ella decida el siguiente movimiento. El tiempo fue pasando y Rachel comenzó a sentir como la cabeza de Santana comenzaba a levantarse y su boca comenzaba a unirse con la piel del cuello de la pequeña periodista.

"Es tan rico tu sabor" dijo Santana pasando la lengua por la garganta de Rachel hasta encontrarse con la boca y sellar todo con un beso.

Un beso, que duró más de lo que Rachel podía soportar al ser humana y que Santana no creía que podría sentir. Pero, el beso fue más allá, las manos de Rachel se metieron debajo de la camisa de Santana quien emitió un gemido de placer al sentir de nuevo la piel de Rachel sobre su piel.

"No tienes el traje" dijo la periodista, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de Santana ya que la latina empujaba con sus manos en la espalda de Rachel hacia ella.

"Me lo saqué cuando fui al departamento" dijo Santana besando la mejilla de Rachel y comenzando a succionar en el lóbulo del oído de la diva. "No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que me haces sentir" dijo en su oído y Rachel gimió al escucharlo.

"Llevame hacia el cuarto" dijo la periodista y Santana, a pesar de mantener el agarre en la periodista, alejó su rostro para observarla.

Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, su respiración estaba muy agitada, Santana escuchaba el acelerado latir de su corazón, y sabía lo que significaba esa humedad que sentía en su estómago desde el momento que la pegó a su cuerpo y que estaba sintiendo, casi con la misma fuerza que la que se había acumulado en sus bragas.

No dijo más nada y se levantó del sillón, llevándose consigo a la pequeña periodista, quien atacó el cuello de la superheroína porque "no puedo mantener, ahora, mi boca lejos tuyo" dijo mientras Santana dio un solo paso en dirección al cuarto. El resto del recorrido, aunque Rachel poco recordaría al día siguiente lo hicieron volando. Flotando, sería la palabra correcta.

Santana, la acostó sobre las colchas de la manera más suave posible, pero "eres mi kriptonita" fue escuchado en la habitación en el momento en que Rachel cambió los roles y quedó sobre la latina.

"Eres hermosa" dijo Rachel después de que se las había arreglado para no despegar su boca de Santana y al mismo tiempo desvestirla, completamente. "Hueles de manera hermosa" djio antes de lamer la vagina de la superheroína quien intentó no cerrar sus piernas alrededor de la periodista, ya que no sabía cuanta fuerza aplicaría y sabía muy bien que podía matarla. "Tienes un sabor exquisito" dijo Rachel antes de levantar las piernas de Santana, por debajo de las rodillas y acomodarlas en sus hombros, y mientras metía su lengua en el estrecho canal de Santana, con una de sus manos excitaba constantemente su clítoris.

Santana no podía entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que hacía el amor, ni que estaba a punto de llegar a un orgasmo. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo que sentía, tanto en su corazón como en su excitación, era tan poderoso.

Fue por eso, que se sorprendió cuando descendió del orgasmo y Rachel la miraba preocupada desde arriba.

"Pensé que eras una superheroína que venía de otro planeta" dijo la periodista dejando un beso en la comisura de los labios de Santana, mientras la latina no podía dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Yo también" dijo Santana pasando sus manos por la cintura de Rachel y atrayéndola hacia si misma, otra vez.

"¿Entonces por qué tu reacción fue más humana que otra cosa?" preguntó la periodista, haciendo con el dedo índice pequeñas figuras en el cuello de la latina.

"Creo que es porque es contigo" dijo Santana

"¿Y eso?"

"Eso es que realmente creo que eres mi kriptonita" dijo Santana dejando un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña periodista.

* * *

><p>"¿Apareció L-Girl?" preguntó Santana apareciendo entre la marejada de gente que se había juntado en el techo del diario "El Planeta" para ver el descenso de un meteorito que según se decía caería sobre todo el sur de Estados Unidos y México, generando gran destrucción.<p>

Rachel, giró los ojos, y miró de reojo como estaba vestida su novia (hacía 6 meses) para notar que tenía, como siempre, la ropa mal acomodada.

El resto de sus compañeros, no le dedicó ni una segunda mirada a la periodista latina, quien extendió una mano para poder agarrar la de Rachel, quien en realidad se había acercado para acomodar la ropa.

"Tendrías que tener más cuidado" dijo Rachel y la besó, mientras los demás seguían concentrados en ver como se expresaban los restos del meteorito destruido por L-Girl

"¿Desde cuándo uds. dos están juntas?" preguntó el fotógrafo oficial del diario. "Además, ¿Como hizo Santana para animarse a hablar contigo de temas románticos?"

Rachel solo se dignó a mirarlo y besar a Santana quien se había puesto colorada mientras abrazaba a la diva por la cintura.

"Santana tiene cualidades que ninguno de uds. tiene" dijo Rachel mientras los demás ahora se concentraba en la pareja de morenas que estaba abrazada en el medio de toda la gente.

"¿Cómo qué?¿No encontrar tu punto-g porque se sacó los lentes?" dijo el fotógrafo, quien de pronto recibió una enojada mirada de la latina pero un golpe en su entrepierna por parte de la más pequeña de las morenas.

* * *

><p>"Tengo mi propia superheroína" dijo Santana esa noche, antes de penetrar a Rachel con dos dedos, y hacerla gritar completamente.<p> 


	36. Inseguridad

_Buenas! _

_Como están?_

_Como tengo poco tiempo por el trabajo, y acomodé los documentos de google (Gran opción que te da una cuenta en gmail) encontré muchos one shot (creo) y decidí ir publicando aquellos que pueda ir terminando. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Respondo ahora las que no tuve ocasión de responder por privado:_

_**HarukaIs:** jajaja no lo vi todavía pero supongo que si, ajjajajaja gracias por la review!_

_**Cami11:** gracias por la review y por la idea! Fue divertido escribirla y Supernatural a la Berry siempre tuvo sus intenciones de terminar, solo que me cuesta mucho porque me encanta esa historia. Besos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

**Summary**: Rachel y Santana tienen una relación establecida. Una de las dos es insegura en cuanto a la relación. La otra intenta darle una lección. Brittany aparece, obviamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Inseguridad<strong>

"San...¿qué es lo qué me dijiste que estamos haciendo?" preguntó Brittany agachada detrás de un tacho de basura, en una esquina de Nueva York.

"Vigilando a Rachel" dijo la latina que estaba un poco más a su izquierda, detrás de un banco, con la cabeza asomando mirando el bar que estaba al frente de ella.

"¿Para eso me hiciste venir este fin de semana?" preguntó Brittany saliendo de su escondite

"Tengo miedo, te lo expliqué" dijo la latina mirándola con miedo y mirando al otro lado de la calle en donde Rachel estaba sentada en una mesa, con un café y leyendo un libro.

"Solo está leyendo, San. ¿Podemos ir al zoológico?" preguntó la rubia acercándose a su amiga.

"Abajo" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de su amiga y obligándola a agacharse.

"O nos vamos al zoológico o me cruzo y me siento con Rachel a tomar algo" dijo la rubia

"Diez minutos más, Britt. Por favor" suplicó la latina con los ojos fijos en la diva

"Está bien" dijo Brittany quien recordó varias cosas de Santana y se quedó mirando la gente pasar.

* * *

><p>"¡Hola Rach!" dijo Brittany esa noche, entrando en el departamento y viendo que la diva estaba en living buscando algo.<p>

"Hola Brittany, ¿qué hicieron hoy?" preguntó la diva levantando la mirada y notando que la rubia estaba sola.

"San está comprando algo para comer. Fuimos al zoológico después de haber estado espiándote en el bar de la esquina mientras leías" dijo la rubia sentándose en el sillón y dejando todas las bolsas de recuerdos en el piso a su alrededor.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó la diva suspirando cansada.

"Es insegura" dijo Brittany mirando a Rachel sospechosamente

"Uno pensaría que la insegura en esta relación tendría que ser yo" dijo la pequeña morena sentándose a su lado, volviendo a suspirar.

"Ah, pero es por historia" dijo Brittany sonriendo

"¿Historia?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, primero salió del clóset conmigo y terminamos porque yo comencé mi relación con Quinn mientras ella estaba estudiando para sus primeros finales en la universidad. No sabía que estaba mal estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo."

Rachel la miró sorprendida todavía por la inocencia pero la dejó continuar.

"Después, comenzó a salir con esa chica de California. Con la que después se mudó a un departamento y volvió una noche y la encontró con Puck, nada más y nada menos, en la cama."

"¿En dónde entra la inseguridad?"

"Ah, eso es por la historia de uds. dos. Ella te torturó en el secundario, desde el último año que son amigas y no cree que te merezca a su lado." dijo Brittany justo cuando la puerta del departamento volvía a abrirse.

"Hola" dijo Santana dándole un beso a Rachel, bastante posesivo por cierto, al frente de su amiga.

"Hola" dijo la diva casi sin respiración por el beso de Santana, relamiéndose el brillo para labios.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rachel salió de la habitación que compartía con la latina y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café, en donde encontró una nota, en la desprolija letra de Brittany dirigida a ella.<p>

"_San no cree que te merezca y no cree que sea lo mejor de tu vida. No cree en el romance y sabe que es importante todo ese tema para vos. Y tiene miedo de que la dejes por alguien mejor, por como es. Tiene miedo que su cuerpo no sea lo suficiente por más que también tienes su corazón. Tiene miedo de no darte lo suficiente para que seas feliz. Por eso es tan insegura. Sufre constantemente porque piensa que no te está haciendo feliz y que vas a dejarla por otra persona. Eso si, antes vas a engañarla._

_Eso es lo que ella piensa. Tienes que entender, que no fue casualidad que se pusiera más pechos. Siempre fue insegura._

_Y sobre todo, tiene miedo que todo lo que hizo en el secundario vuelva y arruine su relación._

_Esta nota se autodestruirá porque la vas a destruir, San me va a matar si se entera. ¡Besos!"_

Rachel leyó la nota unas cuantas veces más, hasta que escuchó a Santana llamarla desde la cama. La latina odiaba despertarse y no tener el cuerpo de la diva a su lado.

"Hola" dijo la diva deslizándose de vuelta en la cama, debajo de las sábanas.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Santana agarrando la pequeña cintura de Rachel y llevándola hacia su cuerpo.

"Fui a preparar café" dijo Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de Santana

"Es domingo, ¿por qué te despertaste tan temprano?" preguntó la latina mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Rachel

"Quería ir a visitar a Shelby" dijo Rachel tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso a la boca de su novia.

"No, no. Hoy te vas a quedar en la cama conmigo todo el día" dijo Santana acomodando a la diva para que quedara de espaldas y ella sobre su novia.

"Está Brittany. Le rogaste durante meses para que viniera a pasar un fin de semana contigo y ahora ¿la vas a dejar sola?" preguntó Rachel mirando fijamente a la latina quien había decidido no seguir besando su cuello y solo observaba sus ojos.

"A mi no me molesta mientras me dejen participar" dijo la voz de Brittany desde la puerta de la habitación.

"Ni loca, Britt" dijo Santana saliendo de arriba de Rachel quien suspiró, le dio un beso a Santana y salió de la habitación.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana de un grito

"A tomar café, San" respondió Rachel desde la cocina

"¿Al bar?" preguntó la latina levantándose apurada

"Si, hice café en esta cafetera nada más para saber si andaba" dijo Rachel mientras se servía una taza.

"Oh" dijo Santana desde la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Por qué no te pones algo de ropa?" preguntó la diva mirando a su novia que estaba en ropa interior.

"Quiero que vuelvas a la cama" dijo Santana haciendo puchero

"Quede en ir a ver a Shelby y a Beth, tienes a Brittany. ¿Cuál es el problema, San?" preguntó Rachel acercándose y abrazándola.

"Ninguno" dijo la latina murmurando.

"Bueno, ve a vestirte y hacer algo divertido con tu amiga. Vuelvo antes de que se tenga que marchar" dijo Rachel dándole un beso y saliendo del departamento.

"Desde ahora mismo te aviso que si me haces seguirla la llamo y le digo" dijo Brittany entrando en la cocina.

"Te odio" dijo Santana caminando al cuarto a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué hago, Noah?" Preguntó Rachel mientras abría la puerta del departamento después de haber pasado todo el día con Shelby y Beth. Al volver se había encontrado con su mejor amigo en la puerta del edificio que había pasado a buscar a Brittany. Decisión de último momento.<p>

"No sé, Rach. No conozco a Santana insegura. Pero ahora entiendo porque se operó los pechos" dijo el muchacho siguiendo a su amiga. Hablaban libremente porque sabían que no había nadie en el departamento, ya que Noah le comentó que estaba tocando el timbre hace 1 hora casi y nadie le contestaba.

Rachel se sentó en el sofá y espero que Noah hiciera lo mismo.

"Entonces..." dijo pensando seriamente a lo que su amigo la miró sorprendido y negó

"Todavía no entiendo bien como es que están juntas" dijo su amigo

"Ella estaba buscando un lugar para vivir porque su ex novia la había engañado, yo estaba buscando departamento más grande, nos encontramos. Decidimos vivir juntas. Todo fue bien hasta que la consolé porque seguía sufriendo por su ex y por el amor. Sexo llevó a más sexo y a una relación" dijo la diva

"¿Por lo menos la quieres?" preguntó Noah sabiendo que Rachel había tenido unos últimos años con mucha diversión bajo faldas, ya que se dedicaba a eso, conquistar, acostarse y moverse a la siguiente mujer de la línea.

Rachel lo miró un segundo y dijo: "La amo, Noah. No me hubiera mantenido fiel tanto tiempo si no lo hiciera"

"Si, era difícil agarrarte antes de que ella pudiera aparecer. Todavía no sé como hizo." dijo su amigo

"Ni yo."

Se quedaron callados mirando el espacio, quizás recordando aquellas noches por Nueva York juntos, en las que salían a bailar y volvían separados, con una mujer distinta.

"¿Qué hace este idiota acá?" preguntó Santana interrumpiendo...absolutamente nada.

"Hola, Santana. Gusto en volver a verte. Britt, ¿estás lista? No quiero que ésta me asesine" dijo Noah levantándose del sillón y mirando a la rubia

"¿Qué hace acá?" preguntó Santana asomando su cabeza por un costado del chico que la tapaba y mirando a Rachel.

"Vino a buscar a Brittany" respondió la diva mirando a su novia.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana y lo miró a Puck entrecerrando los ojos como buscando algo.

"No vas a creer que estuvo haciendo cosas con Rachel, si la venimos siguiendo y sabes muy bien que se encontraron en la puerta y subieron juntos y nosotras esperamos 10 minutos para seguirlos" dijo Brittany caminando a la habitación de huéspedes a buscar sus cosas.

Santana se puso colorada, completamente y miró a Rachel quien tenía una ceja levantada. Pero no dijo nada. Es más, nadie habló hasta que Brittany salió del cuarto y se despidió de las morenas, partiendo junto a Noah hacia donde sea que partieran ahora con su banda.

Santana, intentó dejar el living en el momento en que quedaron solas, pero al darse vuelta se encontró con que tenía a Rachel parada mirándola nuevamente con la ceja levantada. Pero, la diva observó que lo primero que pasó por los ojos de Santana fue miedo.

"¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?" preguntó en voz baja

Santana no respondió y aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a bañarse.

* * *

><p>Rachel, no puso su plan en acción hasta el martes a la noche. Día en el cual ella tenía que volver al teatro y sabía que la latina se iba a quejar hasta el cansancio por que iba a dejarla sola.<p>

"Pero San, ya pedí el fin de semana así lo pasaba junto a vos y a Brittany, no puedo seguir perdiendo más días." dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de su novia.

"Pero...pero..." dijo Santana antes de recordar que la diva sabía que la habían seguido hasta la casa de Shelby el domingo y no quería que ese tema saliera en la conversación. "Está bien"

"¿Está bien?¿Vos estás bien? Generalmente esto dura horas" dijo Rachel

"Si. Está bien" dijo la latina con poca convicción en la voz, pero tratando de dejarla ir.

"¿Quieres ir conmigo esta noche y mis compañeros del teatro a tomar algo?" preguntó Rachel levantándose para partir

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina quien nunca era invitada a esas fiestas, ya que Rachel solía ignorarla después de muchos ruegos porque no vaya al teatro.

"Por supuesto" dijo la diva. "Te espero cuando terminemos la obra." agregó dándole un beso y marchándose.

Santana esperaba en el camarín de la diva, se había puesto un simple vestido suelto que poseía un gran escote. El guardia de seguridad la había dejado pasar y se había sentado al frente del espejo, mientras la obra terminaba. Tenía prohibido verla desde el día del estreno, en el cual espero al co-protagonista de la diva y le pegó de tal forma que al día siguiente, el pobre chico, parecía un mapache con los dos ojos morados. Y todo porque había besado a su novia en el escenario.

Se quedó mirando una foto de ellas dos que estaba pegada en el espejo. Y no notó que Rachel estaba parada detrás de ella, hasta que sintió la respiración en su oreja.

"Hola" dijo mirando a la diva quien tenía los ojos clavados en su escote. "Mis ojos están más arriba, Rach" agregó riendo

"Claro" dijo la diva, con una clara nota de que había ignorado lo que Santana le había dicho.

Los segundos pasaban y Santana sabía que su novia tenía que sacarse el traje de la obra y cambiarse con ropas más apropiadas para ir al bar, pero esperó.

Sintió un escalofrío al sentir uno de los dedos de Rachel acariciando su cuello y bajando hasta el valle en el medio de sus pechos, para quedarse ahí dibujando formas.

"¿Sabes?" dijo Rachel levantando la mirada del escote y haciendo, por fin, contacto con la latina. "Recuerdo el día que vi tus pechos meses antes de la operación. ¿Te acuerdas? Habías enviado una lluvia de granizados en mi contra y Quinn me dijo que utilizara el vestuario de las Cheerios. Cuando entré, estabas semidesnuda mirándote al espejo. Recuerdo, que antes que me gritaras y me insultaras por el atrevimiento de haber querido usar algo de las Cheerios, pensé que eras hermosa. Pero cuando volviste de las vacaciones y noté el pequeño cambio de tamaño..." movió la silla hacia atrás y enfrentó a Santana bajando un poco vestido, haciendo que los pechos quedaran expuestos "...no tenía palabras para definir tu belleza."

Santana emitió un gemido de placer al sentir como Rachel acariciaba sus pechos, despacio, solo con la punta de sus dedos y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.

"No es cierto" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada. Muchas personas le habían dicho que era sexy, caliente, y otras descripciones más, pero nunca hermosa. Y Rachel se lo estaba diciendo.

"Si lo es" dijo Rachel sacando las manos de los pechos de Santana, y aunque ésta emitió un quejido, no dijo nada más. "Eres hermosa. Eras hermosa. Y seguirás siendo hermosa, para mi" dijo agachándose al frente de Santana y comenzando a subir el vestido de la latina con sus manos mientras acariciaba las piernas. "Ya tendrías que saberlo" dijo cuando llegó a la ropa interior y comenzó a deslizarla en dirección contraria al vestido, que había quedado a la altura de la cintura de la latina. "Pero, hay un momento" dijo abriendo más las piernas de Santana "En que eres más hermosa que cualquier persona en esta tierra" agregó antes de hundir su cara entre las piernas de la latina quien gritó de sopresa y placer al sentir los dientes de Rachel en su clítoris, y unos dedos recorriendo sus labios inferiores.

"Rach" dijo llevando sus manos al cabello de la diva, quien en ese momento insertó uno de los dedos en el estrecho canal de Santana, sabiendo por experiencia que inmediatamente ésta le iba a pedir más y ella iba a hacerlo.

"Mas...rápido...más" dijo Santana agitada, nunca entendía como Rachel la hacía sentir tantas cosas en un pequeño espacio de tiempo.

La diva levantó una de las piernas de Santana y la puso sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras sentía como eran atrapados los tres dedos que para entonces entraban y salían de la latina sin disminuir ni un segundo su velocidad. Mientras tanto, Rachel saboreaba el clítoris de Santana como si éste fuera ese postre que tenía permitido una vez cada mucho tiempo.

"Ya casi..." gimió Santana y Rachel curvó los dedos hasta que sintió ese nudo esponjoso dentro de la latina quien cerró los ojos y la boca a causa de la oleada de placer que la estaba embargando.

Fueron tres embestidas más de los dedos de Rachel, dos pequeñas mordidas más en el clítories, que Santana quedó completamente quieta antes de comenzar a convulsionar porque el placer cegador la había atravesado completamente.

Rachel acompaño sacando y metiendo sus dedos, de manera mucho más lenta el orgasmo de Santana.

Cuando Santana volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con Rachel lamiéndose los dedos que no sabía en que momento había sacado de adentro de ella y con unos ojos llenos de amor.

"Ese momento, es cuando eres mucho más hermosa que cualquier cosa en este mundo" dijo Rachel agachándose a besarla y Santana gimió al sentir su sabor mezclado junto al sabor distintivo de Rachel.

* * *

><p>45 minutos después (15 minutos después de que los gritos de alguien dejaron de escucharse por todo el teatro ya casi vacío) alguien golpeó la puerta del camarín de Rachel, temoroso de lo que podía llegar a existir del otro lado (ya que todos se habían dado cuenta de donde provenían los gritos). Lamentablemente le había tocado a Kurt ir a golpear la puerta, y sabía quien era la persona que estaba gritando.<p>

"¡Kurt!" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta del camarín

"Rachel...y Santana" dijo sin mirar hacia adentro "Las estamos esperando para ir al bar" dijo poniéndose completamente colorado al notar que su amiga estaba en ropa interior y recordando los gritos.

"De acuerdo. Me visto y vamos" dijo Rachel dejando la puerta entre abierta, en donde Kurt pudo ver a Santana sentada al frente del espejo y con los ojos cerrados. Sacudió su cabeza, intentado sacar las imágenes de lo que pudo haber pasado y se dirigió a esperar con los demás compañeros que iban a salir esa noche con ellos.

Cuando las morenas se unieron al grupo de personas que las estaban esperando, ninguno hizo contacto visual con ellas, temiendo la ira de la latina (de quien sabían porque Kurt había contado varias cosas en el pasado).

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Santana salía de la universidad, se encontró con una Rachel Berry escondida detrás de un enorme ramo de rosas. Durante toda la clase, Santana le había estado enviando mensajes a su novia para saber donde estaba y no había encontrado respuesta alguna, hasta ese momento, en el que ya estaba teniendo un terrible ataque de pánico.<p>

"¿Es alguna fecha especial?¿Nuestro aniversario o algo?" preguntó Santana acercádose a la diva y observando como las personas que pasaban a su alrededor la miraban con envidia.

"¿No puedo sorprenderte un día con flores?" preguntó Rachel asomando su cabeza entre las flores

"Si, pero..." comenzó a decir Santana hasta que se dio cuenta de que había pensado un montón de cosas mientras estaba en clases (a la cual Rachel la había obligado a ir porque solía faltar bastante).

"¿Estuviste pensando que estaba acostándome con alguien?" preguntó Rachel poniendo el ramo en las manos de Santana y dando un paso atrás.

"No..." respondió la latina con voz aguda, a lo cual Rachel supo que su respuesta era si.

"San...tendrías que entenderlo. No puedo acostarme con nadie más que contigo" dijo Rachel

"Eso me dijeron muchas personas" dijo Santana casi en un susurro, pero Rachel la escuchó igual.

"Si, pero yo no soy esas personas" dijo la diva dándole un beso y agarrando su mano libre.

"Eso parece" dijo Santana

"Espera" dijo Santana cuando Rachel salía hacia el teatro

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la diva temiendo que la latina comenzara a quejarse

"Nada, es que...¿hacen algo hoy con los chicos del teatro?" preguntó sonrojándose. A Rachel le estaba comenzando a gustar éste lado tímido de Santana

"No creo." dijo Rachel acercándose. Por un momento, mientras la miraba a los ojos, a través de sus pestañas, la diva pensó que sucedería si Santana fuera la que la engañaba y como podía ser que no lo hiciera. Ella siempre fue la insegura en una relación y ver a alguien, como Santana López, siendo tan insegura junto a ella, le generaba mucho para pensar pero a la vez para hacer. Atacó los labios de Santana de forma posesiva, porque al pensar que le podían robar a la latina, la hizo sentir así.

Santana se quedó parada al lado de la puerta, sintiendo que ahora pertenecía a una persona.

* * *

><p>Pequeños gestos como éstos, en los que Rachel comenzaba a demostrar su posesividad sobre Santana, hacían que la latina comenzara a preocuparse.<p>

Sobre todo, hasta el día en que la diva la había ido a esperar a la salida de un bar en donde Santana se había reunido con unos amigos de la universidad.

"Me parece que te contagié" dijo mientras caminaban de la mano hacia el departamento. Santana había olvidado el seguir a Rachel a todos lados, porque constantemente sabía donde estaba la diva, si es que ésta no estaba siguiendo a Santana.

A la latina, en algún momento del mes en que sucedió todo el cambio radical de Rachel, se le había ocurrido que quizás, ser insegura estaba mal, ya que Rachel aparecía en muchos momentos con cara de que sospechaba algo y en realidad, Santana solo estaba mirando el techo, o masturbándose. Siendo ésto último lo más habitual.

"¿Me contagiaste?" preguntó Rachel que sabía hacia donde iba a ir la conversación ya que había hablado con Brittany y ésta le había contado las diferentes teorías que Santana tenía sobre el extraño comportamiento de Santana.

"Si, con esto de ser insegura..." dijo Santana y se quedó muda, se dio cuenta, en ese segundo, de que era en realidad todo lo que había sucedido. "¿Hiciste todo lo que yo te hice para darme una lección?"

"Algo así, en realidad lo hice para que veas que es algo molesto que yo esté todo el tiempo encima tuyo. Y, aunque sé que al principio te gustó se que ya estabas desesperándote" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"Eres un pequeño y planificador hobbit" dijo Santana tratando de sacar su mano de la diva y abriendo los ojos ante la palabra que había usado. "Lo siento, lo siento tanto" dijo dando un paso hacia adelante, temiendo que Rachel se escapara.

"¿Puedes cortarla con eso? No me molesta que me hayas dicho hobbit, San." dijo la diva pasando las manos por el cuello de la latina y comenzando a acariciar los pequeños cabellos que había en la nuca.

"Tendría que molestarte" dijo la latina con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué usabas esa palabra años atrás para insultarme? Tienes que saber que nunca fue un insulto del todo. Además, los hobbits fueron protagonistas de 6 películas, ¿qué más quiero yo?" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, San. Tienes que dejar de ser tan insegura en nuestra relación. Eso es lo que yo realmente quise mostrarte. ¿No te sale el ser romántica? Bueno, no importa, lo haré yo por las dos. Quizás con el correr del tiempo aprendas algo. Quizás no está en tu persona saber de romanticismo. Eres demasiado sexy para eso. ¿Tienes miedo de que el pasado vuelva y nos pase por encima? Nos va a pasar por encima siempre y cuando nosotros se lo permitamos. Por lo tanto, mientras sigas siendo insegura, si el pasado viene y nos acosa, nos va a terminar separando. Mientras estén las cosas claras, no hay problema" dijo Rachel besándo la mándibula de la latina.

"Todos están sorprendidos de nuestra relación y sé que siempre te preguntan como puedes haberme perdonado tan fácil" dijo Santana. Brittany le había contado las conversaciones que ella escuchaba entre los demás ex miembros de New Directions cuando se reunían. Rachel solía siempre encontrar excusas para no ir, y Santana no quería ir ya que su novia no iba.

"Y todos reciben siempre la misma respuesta, Santana. Ellos también me hicieron algo en la secundaria, algunos me hicieron peores cosas que los nombres con los que solías llamarme y todos ellos siguen siendo mis amigos. ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar contigo? Y todos entonces me dicen que de ser amigos a estar teniendo sexo en lugares en donde todo el mundo se da cuenta porque las dos somos muy vocales en la cama, es muy largo camino, yo les digo que al fin y al cabo ellos están celosos, porque vos tenés a alguien que te ama incondicionalmente aunque estés completamente loca"

"¿Qué qué?" preguntó Santana. Si, la relación había comenzando siendo sexual, hasta que sobre la mesa alguna vez quedaron algunos cuantos sentimientos. Pero nunca _ese_ sentimiento.

Rachel la observó unos segundos y sacó sus manos del cuello de Santana, para seguir caminando.

"Terminemos esta conversación en el departamento, San" dijo Rachel estirando una mano para que la latina la agarre y caminen juntas hasta su hogar.

* * *

><p>Ya estaban sentadas hacía 10 minutos, frente a frente y Rachel se cansó. Sabía que Santana estaba procesando sus palabras en la calle todavía, pero tampoco era para tanto.<p>

"Te amo" dijo y Santana volvió en si.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la latina. Sabía que la respuesta era decirlo, pero en ese momento no entendía como esa persona maravillosa que tenía en frente podía amarla.

"Hay muchas respuestas a esa pregunta, Santana." dijo Rachel "Pero me voy a quedar con la idea de que un ángel bebé con un pañal de tela, unas pequeñas alas y un arco y una flecha se acercó hacia mi, disparando esa flecha en mi corazón justo segundos antes de verte"

"No es gracioso" dijo Santana haciendo puchero.

"No preguntes esas cosas. ¿Cómo no voy a amarte? A pesar de lo insegura que eres, a pesar de muchas cosas, San, eres una persona maravillosa. No has tenido miedo a las relaciones a pesar de lo que te ha sucedido en el pasado y tienes una personalidad que cualquiera desearía tener. Y un cuerpo espectacular."

"Lo del cuerpo es cierto"

Rachel giró sus ojos en clara demostración de cansancio.

"Solo quiero que podamos estar juntas sin necesidad de preguntarnos donde está la otra. ¿Sabes todas las cosas que tuve que cambiar este mes para intentar enseñarte esa pequeña lección?¿La gente que contraté para que te sigan todo el tiempo? Me sentía mal, San, ya que yo confío ciegamente en vos. Me gustaría que vos también confíes en mi" dijo Rachel levantándose y arrodillándose al frente de Santana.

"Te amo" dijo la latina uniendo su mirada con la de Rachel y besándola para demostrarle que era cierto.

* * *

><p>"¿Otra vez, San?" preguntó Brittany un mes después<p>

"Espera y verás" dijo Santana escondida detrás del banco, mientras las dos vigilaban a Rachel que estaba sentada en el mismo bar.

"No quiero" dijo Brittany caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba la diva.

"Hola Britt" dijo Rachel sonriendo y viendo a Santana detrás, quien le guiñó el ojo y se sentó a su lado.

"Te estaba siguiendo de nuevo" dijo la rubia sentándose al frente de la pareja, quien sonrío.

"En realidad, te estaba haciendo una broma, Britt" dijo Santana y la rubia la miró ofendida antes de agarrar la taza de café de Rachel y tomársela de un solo trago.

"¿Te das cuenta que ahora me vas a tener todo el fin de semana despierta?" dijo la rubia desafiando a su amiga quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos. "Y no las voy a dejar tener sexo, porque con todo ese café, no voy a dormir" aclaró cruzando los brazos y dejándose caer en la silla mientras veía el miedo y la diversión cruzar por la mirada de sus amigas.

"Es peor que tener un niño" dijo Rachel riendo y Santana sonrió hasta que recordó...

"Oh, no, una vez tomó menos que eso y tuve que tirarme en bungee jumping."

La rubia estalló en una carcajada malvada, mientras Rachel intentaba consolar a su latina novia.

**Fin**


	37. When Love Takes Over

_Buenas!_

_Siguiendo con esto de terminar one shots empezados...acá dejo otro. _

_Verán que es muy...rating K...pero bueno, lo terminé lo mejor que pude. Espero que les guste. _

_Tampoco puedo estar escribiendo tanto sexo, lleva tiempo, jajajaja_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Si, lo sé, en casi 24 horas, no les doy tiempo a nada!_

_Sé, también, que no es lo último que estaban viendo en los one shots de esta serie, pero recuerden, son viejos y estaban incompletos. Algunos de estos, o cuando suba más, serán muy inocentes comparados con los que venía escribiendo. _

_Cuando vuelva a tener tiempo, volveré por el otro camino..._

_El título de este capítulo tiene que ver con una canción de David Guetta en youtube watch?v=CBUdFHnrsCc donde la pueden ver con subtítulos en español._

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_

_**Summary: **Santana López consigue su primer entrevista, para salir de la sección de obituarios. Es con la estrella de Broadway, Rachel Berry, quien la recibe de una forma peculiar. ¿Qué pasará cuando la entrevista toma un rumbo que ninguna de las dos esperaba?¿Qué pasa cuando el amor se encarga de hacer las cosas?_

* * *

><p><strong>When Love Takes Over<strong>

Estaba lista para la entrevista. Su primer trabajo importante como periodista del New York Times.

En realidad tenía que agradecer a cualquier Dios que existiera sobre ella y todos los demás periodistas porque la sacaron de la sección de obituarios y estaba por entrar en la habitación de hotel donde se encontraba su destino. Si hacía las cosas bien ahora y después, por supuesto.

No se había decidido por espectáculos y para ser sincera consigo misma, no sabía mucho del tema, pero estaba en NY y ahí todo lo que tuviera que ver con Broadway era importante. Y diablos si la persona a la que iba a entrevistar no era importante.

Mientras pensaba que preguntas hacerle a Rachel Berry recordó que lo mejor de una espantosa relación con Quinn Fabray fue su obsesión por la diva judía y las veces que fuero na ver las obras de ésta.

El asistente de la estrella se acercó a ella anunciándole que la iba a recibir en 5 minutos, y ella siguió recordando cosas sobre la diva y sobre si misma.

Por ejemplo, aquella vez que hablando con Quinn sobre la nota que contaba la historia en la secundaria de Rachel Berry, en la que contaba que no era muy querida por las porristas.

"¿Crees que si hubieramos sido compañeras de Rachel Berry la hubiéramos querido?" le había preguntado a la rubia en aquella ocasión.

"Eres una perra, Santana. Y lo serás para siempre, así que supongo que la hubieras maltratado en la secundaria" dijo Quinn sacándole la revista de las manos.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya llevaba media hora de atraso, cuando el asistente volvió a acercarse y la hizo atravesar una puerta que llevaba a una habitación con dos sillones, una mesa ratona y agua en una jarra junto a dos vasos.

"La señortia Berry ya viene" dijo el asistente de nombre desconocido, saliendo por la puerta por la que habían entrado .

"Gracias" dijo la latina antes de que él desapareciera.

Se concentró mirando sus alrededores, y unos pocos minutos después, dio un salto al escuchar una voz provenir de un lugar desconocido de la habitación.

"¿Ya se fue?" Santana se giró después de escuchar la voz por segunda vez y se daba vueltas buscando la fuente de la misma

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó "Mire que tengo un martillo en mi cartera" agregó por las dudas, para sonar amenazante.

Segundos después, una cabeza comenzó a asomarse, el cabello era marrón oscuro.

"Hola" dijo una enorme sonrisa que acompañaban unos hermosos ojos.

"¿Rachel Berry?" preguntó Santana sorprendida. En el lobby, mientras hablaba con los otros periodistias, durante la espera, había escuchado que si algo caracterizaba a la diva y a su equipo era la profesionalidad. No que la estrella de Broadway y ahora Hollywood apareciera detrás del sillón donde obviamente estaba escondida.

"Siento mucho esto" dijo levantantándose del todo y sacudiendose la tierra inexistente. "Es que Kurt me tiene cansada apareciendo de la nada en mis entrevistas y contestando por mi. Y no podía dejar que le hiciero eso al Times. No sabía a quien iban a enviar, pero él es la razón por la cual ese perídico no me hace entrevistas hace unos años. La última vez..." agregó sentándose en el sillón "entró justo cuando preguntaron sobre mi vida amorosa y le tiró agua al periodista arrunándole la grabadora"

"Perdón" dijo Santana "Sigo sorprendida porque apareciste detrás de un mueble" agrego explicando así el porque no había prestado demasiada atención a lo que había dicho. La estrella, la miró sonriente y levantó los hombros.

"Rachel Berry" dijo extendiendo una de sus manos para que la periodista la estrechara.

"Santana López" dijo la latina aceptando la mano que la diva le estaba ofreciendo.

Quizás fueron muchas cosas, los nervios por la nota, por quien tenía en frente, pero en el contacto piel a piel una corriente la recorrió. Ignorante de que a la actriz le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.

Ambas mantuvieron su compostura.

"Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, " comenzó a decir Rachel "pero en serio, tenía que volver a estar del lado neutral, aunque sea, del Times y con Kurt eso no es posible"

Santana se sentó al frente de la diva, después de que vio que esta le hacía una seña.

"¿Kurt?" preguntó

"Kurt Hummel, mi asistente, la persona que te guío hasta esta habitación"

"Ahh, porcelana" dijo Santana recordando al muchacho que la había guiado.

"¿Porcelana?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo divertida

"Tiene la piel...bueno, la piel me hizo...su piel se parece a la de las muñecas de porcelana" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada y nerviosa, si es que ya se le habían ido los nervios iniciales, sino ya era un mar de nervios. Diablos, todos los oceános de la tierra de nervios.

"No le voy a decir nada, no te preocupes" dijo Rachel. "¿Comenzamos?

"¿Sabes que me generaste más dudas?" dijo la periodista. Quizás podía implementar algún tipo de entrevista casual confiando en su memoria.

"Oh, es que el tema de Kurt es complicado. Seguramente George Stone todavía trabaja en el Times, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, lo hace. Fue el primero en rechazar esta entrevista" dijo Santana

"Lo sé." dijo la diva suspirando "Yo misma me comuniqué con él e intenté convencerlo, pero no hubo caso alguno. Así que me decidí a aceptar su contraoferta, que era algún reportero que tuviera las agallas para venir. ¿Eres nueva?" preguntó

"Si, lo soy. Relativamente. Hace un año trabajo en obituarios" explicó Santana

"Tienes suerte de que haya preparado todo para que Kurt ya no esté acá"

"No parecía tan malo"

"No, pero es por el que mis entrevistas gráficas son limitas."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Si haces una investigación profunda verás que pocos periodistas gráficos quieren entrevistarme. Sobre todo cuando la pregunta ¿Kurt Hummel va a estar presente? Es respondida afirmativamente. Hoy logré que su novio se liberara temprano, así que lo convencí de que se fuera con él. "

Santana se quedó observando, si, se le habían reído un poco cuando le dieron la nota y las indicaciones, pero quería salir de ese sucucho que llamaba oficina. Además de obituarios.

"¿Qué tienes pensado preguntar?" fueron las próximas palabras que salieron de la diva, mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Como la latina no respondía, Rachel decidió continuar hablando.

"Espero que sea algo emocionante. Me aburro mucho ¿sabes?" agregó mirando hacia la ventana "Así que espero que no sean las mismas preguntas de siempre y que demuestres porque debes salir de obituarios"

Por un momento, los 4 años de universidad de Santana psaron por su mento. Fueron cinco segundos en los que su razón, su profesión y su corazón comenzaron una batalla para ver que sucedía. Pero la única pregunta que vino a su mente fue ¿qué tenía que ver su corazón?

"¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?" fue sin embargo lo que dijo

"¿Qué propones?" fue la respuesta de la profesional que tenía en frente, sonriendo, antes de dar media vuelta y estirarse detrás del sillón para agarrar su bolso (Santana no pudo menos que deleitarse con la vista del trasero de la diva)

"Tomar alcohol" dijo la periodista siguiendo a la diva fuera de la habitación y preguntándose ¿qué rayos iba a hacer?

* * *

><p>"Nunca vine a un lugar así" dijo Rachel acomodándose la boina que tenía puesta, para que no se le cayeran los lentes de sol y así nadie la descubriera.<p>

"No te preocupes por la cara.." dijo Santana "Lo que estos saben de Broadway es lo mismo que nosotras dos juntas sabemos de football americano".

Durante el trayecto en taxi a su lugar favorito (después de hacer pasear al taxista por la ciudad hasta pensar en donde llevar a una estrella de la ciudad) se entretuvo notando el humor que tenía la diva, quien hacía comentarios con respecto a lo que el taxista decía. Pero siempre en voz baja.

"Debo advertirte, Santana López, que yo sé de football americano" dijo Rachel seriamente "Jugué un partido en la secundaria"

"Eso no te lo creo" dijo Santana saludando a la gente que estaba dentro del oscuro y ruidoso bar.

"¿Conoces a esta gente?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida, imitando la forma de saludar casual de la latina.

"Es mi bar preferido"

"¿Esto?" fue la respuesta de Rachel, mirando a su alrededor, aunque a Santana le llamó la atención que no utilizara ni asco ni desprecio al decirlo. Solo un poco de sorpresa.

"¿Tienes algún lugar favorito?" preguntó mientras se sentaban en una mesa que estaba al fondo.

"No" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. "Hace años que no puedo disfrutar de una buena noche de libertad. Bueno, salvo en las que me he escapado, como hoy"

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Santana cerrando los ojos al recordar que la persona que tenía en frente era conocida en muchos lugares de la ciudad en la que vivía y por lo tanto debería ser insoportable el acoso de los fans y de los periodistas si se enteraban que estaba fuera. Decidió esperar la respuesta mientras hacía una seña hacia la barra.

"Kurt" fue sin embargo la respuesta de Rachel

"No entiendo bien cual es tu relación con él" dijo Santana volviendo la mirada a la diva.

"Bueno, además de ser mi asistente, es mi amigo. Solo cuando el trabajo no está involucrado. También es el hermanastro de mi primer novio oficial. Cuando yo estaba dando mis primeros pasos en Broadway, él comenzó a intentarlo, pero no pudo. Constantemente se enamoraba de sus directores, co protagonistas masculinos, etc. eventualamente, había tanto drama que la gente empezó a rechazarlo sin siquiera dejarlo audicionar. Su última opción fue pedirme trabajo, y se lo di, era mi mejor amigo y se convirtió en mi asistente. Aunque tiene prohibido pisar los teatros. Dicen que la diva soy yo, pero generalmente son cosas que pide Kurt."

"Te propongo algo" dijo Santana haciendo silecnio cuando les dejaban las cervezas sobre la mesa. "Esta noche nos olvidamos de Kurt. Solo seamos Rachel y Santana"

"¿No tienes que presentar una nota?" preguntó Rachel "No quiero ser la causante de que te quedes sin trabajo"

"Mi trato con el jefe es que por ser mi primer entrevista tengo 3 días para presentarla. Mi trato contigo es que me des tu correo personal y te envíe una copia de lo que vaya a escribir de acuerdo a lo que vamos a hacer durante la noche y si te gusta, la presento. Si no, me envías una nota aburrida y presento eso"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Segurísima"

"Si piensas que va a ser interesante"

"Estoy segura que va a ser interesante."

"Entonces, trato hecho" dijo Rachel levantando su vaso de cerveza para chocarlo con el de la latina.

"Trato hecho" dijo Santana chocando su vaso con el de la diva.

* * *

><p>Tres cervezas después, ambas habían hablado de todo, menos de lo importante, parecía, así que Santana decidió hacer algo de trabajo.<p>

"¿Cómo era Rachel Berry en la secundaria, además de jugadora de football americano?" preguntó apoyando su cabeza en sus manos para prestar atención.

"Solo fue un partido" dijo Rachel entre risas "El equipo tenía pocos jugadores y con las chicas del glee club decidimos darles la cantidad que faltaba. Estuvimos todo el tiempo tiradas en el piso"

"¿Y fuera de la cancha?"

"Me odiaban. Era la hija de dos homosexuales en el medio de Ohio. El Ohio homofóbico. Era la perdedora por excelencia."

"Algo así leí en una revista que mi ex novia dejó en el departamento"

"¿Ex novia?"

"Si, una rubia loca de la que me hice primero amiga y después novia enl a universidad. Estaba obsesionada contigo. Creo que hasta te escribía cartas" contó la latina mientras tomaba otro trago de cerveza.

"Leo todas las cartas de mis fans. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Quinn Fabray"

Si era posible notarlo bajo las pocas luches del bar, Rachel Berry se había puesto pálida. Completamente pálida. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y la periodista pensó que se le iban a quedar así para siempre.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana cuadno pasaron minutos sin que la estrella dijera algo.

"Si, por supuesto. Pensé que un fantasma del pasado había sido nombrado. Pero continuemos con la noche" dijo la diva

"¿Qué te hizo?" preguntó Santana y vio como la estrella suspiraba.

"Si te cuento, ¿después seguimos divirtiéndonos?"

"Por supuesto"

Rachel Berry entonces contó la historia de Quinn Fabray, HBIC de McKinley High, capitana de las porristas, quien hizo de la vida de Rachel un infierno en su Ohio natal.

Al terminar la historia y una cerveza más, Santana agarró la mano de la estrella y la sacó del bar. Para continuar la noche.

* * *

><p>Despertó al día siguiente, en una cama que evidentemente no era la suya, vestida y sola. Intentó recordar que había sucedido, pero el dolor no la dejaba hacerlo.<p>

Giró en la cama hasta lograr abrir los ojos y se encontró con una mesa de noche, que obviamente no era la suya, con un vaso de agua y unas aspirinas. Incluía una nota.

"_Santana, no sé cuando leerás esto, pero puedes salir sola. Si escuchas voces en la sala, estoy con Kurt y lo mejor sería que vuelvas a esconderte aquí. Gracias por todo. Rachel Berry"_

Santana guardó la nota en su cartera, que había encontrado en una silla en la esquina de la habitación, y se volvió a vestir, esperando.

Pero las voces en la sala estaban, y en vez de volver a esconderse en el cuarto, se quedó escuchando.

"No puedo creer que le hayas contado sobre Quinn" dijo la visiblemente voz irritada de un hombre que Santana reconoció como el asistente de la diva el día anterior.

"Kurt, te juro que me estás cansado" dijo la calmada voz de Rachel Berry, desde algún lugar de la habitación en donde estaban hablando.

Santana no podía ver ya que estaba detrás de la pared, en el pasillo.

"Rachel, sabes lo que sucederá si se sabe lo que sucedió entre Quinn y tú y después se remotan al secundario" dijo Kurt.

"Lo mismo que sucederá si te enojas con lo que voy a decirte, Kurt. Vete de mi casa ahora." dijo Rachel enojada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el muchacho soprendido por la acción

"Vete Kurt. ¿Desde cuando apareces los sábados en mi casa si no hay nada que hacer? Ayer me dijiste que después de la última entrevista no teníamos nada que hacer hasta el lunes. Déjame disfrutar mi maldito fin de semana." dijo la diva, completamente enojada.

Santana, miró hacia todos lados tratando de ver si estaba en el camino del asistente, pero se tranquilizó al saber que no.

"Soy tu amigo, Rachel" dijo Kurt "Soy tu asistente" agregó

"Entonces, vete. Por una de esas dos cosas, vete" dijo Rachel.

Santana la escuchó como si un gran globo se hubiera desinflado en su interior.

"Nos vemos el lunes" dijo Kurt "Espero que sigas teniendo carrera el lunes" agregó y Santana escuchó como segundos después de que la puerta se haya cerrado alguien pasaba el pestillo.

"Puedes salir" dijo Rachel pocos minutos después, y la latina se levantó del piso, en donde había terminado mientras escuchaba y miró a la diva.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó acercándose a ella.

"Fantasticamente bien" dijo Rachel de forma irónica.

"¿Qué pasó?" agregó Santana que aunque tenía una idea, quería escucharlo por parte de la diva.

"Esto" dijo Rachel extendiéndose hasta la mesa ratona y agarrando uno de los períodicos de la ciudad. En la tapa, aparecía Rachel agarrando un brazo de Santana mientras las dos salían del boliche.

"Oh" dijo la periodista.

"Tendrías que ver si no te han llamado del Times" dijo la diva.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana acercándose más a ella y sentándose a su lado "¿estás enojada conmigo?" preguntó la periodista

"¿Por qué tendría que estarlo, Santana?" dijo la diva levantándose y alejándose de la latina. "Me diste la noche más divertida en años y ni siquiera lo hiciste porque lo sentías"

"¿De dónde sale eso? No quiero que esto, sea lo que sea, acabe" dijo Santana siguiendo a Rachel por la habitación.

"Seguro" dijo Rachel con ironía

"En serio" dijo Santana y agarró una mano de la diva y la giró, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Y se quedó mirando sus ojos muchos segundos, pudo ver dolor, traición, desesperación. Sabía que los suyos estaban reflejando lo mismo.

Y se animó y acortó la distancia entre sus labios. Logrando tocarlos y cuando sus lenguas se unieron, las dos abrieron los ojos que habían cerrado por la suavidad del momento y recordaron una escena especial de la noche anterior.

Santana no dejó que Rachel se aleje de sus brazos, aunque Rachel no hizo el intento.

"Casi..." dijo la diva poniéndose colorada

"Estuviste tocando la mercancía borracha, Rachel" dijo Santana sonriendo cuando sintió en su espalda baja, debajo de su camisa, las manos de la diva acariciar su piel.

"Mmmh" dijo Rachel empezando a tirar la camisa hacia arriba.

"¿Estás tratando de repetir lo de anoche?" preguntó la latina mientras se separaba para ayudarla a que sacara la camisa con mucha más simplicidad y Rachel se lamió los labios al ver el brassier de Santana, de seda roja y los pezones ya haciendo recordar que estaban ahí.

"Vamos al cuarto" dijo Rachel y Santana la siguió contenta por el departamento.

* * *

><p>El lunes a la mañana, Santana decidió que era momento de volver a su departamento. Después de lograr separarse de Rachel y tomar la decisión de salir al mundo, caminó alegre hasta, casi, el otro lado de la ciudad. Total, su fecha de presentación era el día siguiente y ya tenía el artículo listo.<p>

Lo había junto a Rachel, en aquellos momentos en los que no habían estado teniendo sexo, abrazadas mirando la televisión o cocinando.

* * *

><p>Cuando la nota salió, paso a formar parte de la primera plana del diario. Y Rachel, aunque conocía gran parte del texto de la misma, no se había imaginado nunca el título y mucho menos las palabras que Santana decía al final.<p>

Por un momento, se imaginó lo que iba a decir Kurt, y por eso había decidido encontrarse con él en un lugar público. Sabía que iba a existir una gran escena pero sabía, también, que iba a estar limitada por el público a su alrededor.

"No puedo decirte cuanto lo siento" dijo Kurt apenas la vio y Rachel se quedó completamente muda.

"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras se sentaba

"Me dejé llevar por mi ambición de que ya que eras la famosa de los dos yo también tenía que serlo. Pero todo lo has logrado por ti sola" dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes y Rachel lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Kurt, puso el diario sobre la mesa y Rachel recordó, que Santana había decidido agregar algún otro párrafo a la mitad. Kurt lo había señalado y cuando Rachel lo leyó, intentó no sonreír.

"Es bastante buena para llamarme muy sutilmente un hijo de perra" dijo Kurt dejando una carpeta más al frente de Rachel.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la diva señalando.

"Esta es una lista de personas que quieren ser tus asistentes. Y los que me parecen que son más capacitados para hacerlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Esto" dijo Kurt sacando de su chaqueta un papel doblado "Es mi renuncia. Efectiva a partir del mes que viene y mi pedido de perdón, Rachel. Solo quiero ser tu amigo."

* * *

><p>Esa noche, cuando salió del teatro todos los periodistas querían saber algo de ella. Querían preguntarle que opinaba de la nota en el Times.<p>

Rachel solo negaba con la cabeza. Quería volver a su casa. Quizás así supiera algo de Santana. Pero una voz le llamo la atención entre la multitud. No sabía si de periodistas o de gente y se frenó buscando la fuente. Ahí estaba ella, con solo un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera. Su cabellera oscura en una colita de pelo. Mirándola desesperada.

No se dijeron nada hasta llegar a la casa de Rachel, en donde Santana inmediatamente la atacó con sus labios.

"San" dijo Rachel y sintió la sonrisa de la latina en su piel.

"Ocupada. No. Poder. Hablar" dijo la latina

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel levantando el rostro de Santana y estrechando sus labios.

* * *

><p>Cuando se anunció publicamente la relación de las morenas, había pasado casi un año entre el suceso que las llevó a conocerse y ese día.<p>

En una conferencia de prensa, Rachel ignoró las preguntas relacionadas al artículo de Santana, solo porque no le molestaban. El artículo fue escrito objetivamente, dijeron muchas personas después.

Unos meses después, se anunció el compromiso y algunos fantasmas del pasado decidieron regresar. Nunca pudieron saber si por una o por la otra, pero pudieron demostrar que no era nada publicitario, porque se había logrado filtrar la noticia y se había generado un gran escándalo público.

Hasta que llegó la boda. En la privacidad de un hotel que nadie sabía cuál era, salvo los asistentes.

* * *

><p>"A veces me pregunto, como se te ocurrió ese título" dijo Rachel mientras descansaban en su luna de miel.<p>

Tiradas las dos en la cama, desnudas, después de haberse disfrutado muchas veces.

"Es que era cierto" dijo Santana

"¿Cierto?" preguntó Rachel

"¿No crees acaso que puedes enamorarte en una sola noche?"

"Si, pero..."

"¿O en un fin de semana?"

"También"

"¿Entonces?"

"No sé"

* * *

><p>El artículo, mucho tiempo después, seguía llamando la atención. Se había comenzado a estudiar en las escuelas de periodismo, porque era muy bueno.<p>

Se llamaba: **Cuando el amor se impone.**


	38. Traición

_Buenas! _

_Otro de los que terminé así que me disculpo si es muy malo._

_Por fin es sábado y se acabó la presión, así que si todo va bien en los próximos días actualizo "Si tu me dices ven"_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

**Summary:** Rachel y Santana despiertan juntas, pero no son sus parejas. Rachel toma una decisión, Santana otra. Rachel desaparece. ¿Hay destino pezberry? Faberry y Brittana en el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>Traición<strong>

Despertó estirando los brazos y notando el cuerpo a su lado. Se acercó, recordando los gritos de pasión que había dado la noche anterior y la abrazó por la espalda. Suspiró antes de oler su shampoo, le encantaba el shampoo que usaba. Pero éste...

"¿Cambiaste el shampoo, Quinn?" preguntó. Sabía que estaba despierta porque la sintió moverse mientras sus brazos la rodeaban, ya que recordó que le había parecido una piel mucho más suave de la que siempre tocaba.

"Sabía que era buena en la cama, pero no para hacerte olvidar ciertas cosas" dijo una voz que precisamente no era la de Quinn

Rachel pegó un salto de la cama y se alejó, mirando a la persona que estaba ahí, girando lentamente para enfrentarla.

"¿Santana?" preguntó cuando vio su cara "¿Qué mierda...?" dijo Rachel interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos.

"¿No recuerdas, Berry?" preguntó la latina mirándola fijamente

"¿Recordar..." Si. Rachel recordaba y mientras miraba los otros dos orbes marrones, recordaba. La noche anterior había llegado junto a su novia a la fiesta de Noah, y de pronto decidió ir al baño. Pero, cuando salió pudo ver claramente a Quinn empujando a alguien contra una pared, mientras se besaban hasta que llegaron a la puerta de una de las habitaciones donde se encerraron. Cuando sacó los ojos de la puerta, del otro lado del pasillo estaba la persona que era la novia de la otra chica, mirándola fijamente. Después de hablar unos minutos, decidieron por una noche hacer lo mismo. Aunque, Santana le comentó que venía sospechando de que entre Quinn y Brittany pasaban cosas hace un tiempo, Rachel no indagó demasiado. Solo quería que esa noche termine.

"Si, si recuerdo" dijo Rachel volviendo a mirar a Santana una vez, antes de levantarse y comenzar a vestirse

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó la latina que había visto no solo dolor, sino arrepentimiento en los ojos de la diva antes de que rompiera contacto.

"A mi casa" dijo poniéndose los pantalones

"¿Vas a arruinar todo?" preguntó sorprendida ella misma del veneno con el que escupió esas palabras.

"No, Santana. Te hice una promesa y la voy a mantener. Esto solo se va a saber si ellas son cada vez más obvias y una de nosotras dos las enfrentamos. Pero nadamáss" dijo Rachel ya vestida y en la puerta. "Adiós, Santana"

En la casa de Noah todos estaban dormidos, y afuera todavía estaba un poco oscuro. Quinn ni siquiera había notado su ausencia. Suspiró sabiendo el porqué y caminó despacio y pensando que iba a hacer ahora.

* * *

><p>Fue como a las 3 de la tarde que su novia se contactó con ella y después de una gran cantidad de horas encima de su máquina elíptica y mirando un calendario, ya sabía que decisión tomar.<p>

"_**Hola****bebe****. ****Britt****y****Santana****van****al****cine****. ¿****Nos****colamos****?" ****Q**_

Ahora entendía también que no eran las ganas de Quinn de que conociera más a sus amigas las que la hacían pasar tiempo con el dúo conocido como Brittana.

"**¿****Podrías****venir****antes****por****casa****para****hablar****?" ****R**

Faltaba una semana para que terminara su año senior, y finalmente estaría rumbo a Nueva York. No tenía porqué involucrarse en estos dramas. No quería más dramas. Se lo había dicho a Santana la noche anterior y la latina le había prometido placer. Que por supuesto, no falló en darle pero su corazón estaba completamente dolido.

"Hola Rach" dijo Quinn entrando en cuarto de la diva. Como siempre no avisaba a que hora iba a llegar.

"Hola Quinn" respondió la diva poniendo la mejilla para recibir el beso de la rubia. Suspiró después de hacerlo, ya que ahora sabía la razón del porqué últimamente en público y en privado Quinn solo la besaba en la mejilla. "¿De qué querías hablar?" preguntó sentándose en la cama de Rachel y mirándola fijamente.

"Quinn, éste último año crecimos aparte" dijo Rachel levantándose y agachándose al frente de la rubia.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Quinn quien comenzó a imaginar lo que estaba por suceder

"Tu ya no sientes lo mismo por mi y yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti" dijo Rachel

"Te amo, Rachel" se defendió Quinn

"Lo sé, pero no de la misma forma en que me amabas hace meses atrás" dijo la diva

"No, porque te amo mucho más" dijo Quinn con súplica en los ojos. Rachel no podía dejarla, porque ¿cómo iba a hacer para estar con Britt?

"Lo siento, Quinn. Sabemos que no es cierto. Además, ¿cuánto falta? ¿Una semana?" dijo Rachel "¿Vamos a estar unidas una semana más cuando a veces estamos sin hablarnos"

"Dame esa semana Rachel, por favor" suplicó la rubia agarrando las manos de la diva

"Si te doy esa semana, como te vengo dando las semanas anteriores, Quinn, las dos sabemos que esto va a ser un ciclo sin fin" dijo Rachel sacando sus manos de entre las pálidas manos de Quinn

"Rach..."

"Lo siento Quinn. Esta vez no hay una semana más, esta vez no hay palabras sobre un futuro que ambas sabemos que nunca vamos a tener porque no queremos tenerlo con la otra. Tú lo sabes bien. Yo lo sé muy bien" dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia atrás.

Quinn se levantó, sabía que por el tono en la voz que todo era cierto.

"Rach, necesito..." comenzó a decir Quinn, quizás con una excusa.

"Quinn" dijo Rachel sonando cansada

"Necesito preguntarte si aunque sea quieres ir conmigo al baile de graduación" dijo la rubia antes de salir de la habitación.

"Déjame responderte ese día" dijo Rachel encerrándose en su cuarto de baño.

Quinn sabía que con eso todo había terminado.

* * *

><p>Durante el fin de semana, Rachel estuvo encerrada en su casa. Por un momento fugaz, pensó en destruir toda la memorabilia de su relación con Quinn, pero después se dijo que quizás podría recordar los momentos en que había sido feliz junto a ella. Y habían sido muchos.<p>

Miró una foto en la que estaban con Santana y Brittany y suspiró, ojalá la latina encuentre su final feliz en todo eso.

Quinn no dejó de escribirle, quizás intentando así lograr que el corazón de Rachel se ablandara un poquito, pero la diva había bloqueado sus mensajes.

El lunes a la mañana, un mensaje, sin embargo, atravesó el silencio de su celular.

"_**Espero que estés segura con la decisión que tomaste" S**_

Le llamó la atención. Pensó que quizás la latina estuviera muy enojada con ella por haber dejado a Quinn, pero nunca se imaginó que el mensaje que le escribiera al enterarse fuera ese o que hubiera tardado tanto.

"**¿Estás bien?Pensé que tendría que haber recibido un mensaje mucho más violento, el sábado. Después de que todo sucedió" R**

Terminó de vestirse y suspiró, era por fin la última semana y era, a su vez, una nueva semana. Estaba dispuesta a soportar 5 días más de granizados, de abusos y siendo soltera, todo para ir camino a NY.

"_**No se lo digas a nadie, Rachel, pero sabes que entre tú y yo antes de lo del viernes existía una maldita conexión espiritual o algo. Nos caemos bien. ¿Cómo estás?" S**_

El mensaje de Santana la sorprendió, todavía más.

"**Estoy bien, Santana. Gracias por preguntar." R**

No supo porque pero ese día cuando llegó al colegio, nadie la miraba con lástima. No sabía si sabían que había terminado o no con Quinn. No le importaba, tampoco.

Esa semana, fue bastante fugaz, y Rachel se arregló de que fuera la última.

Dejando de lado su separación con Quinn, ella intentó hablar con los demás miembros del coro, quienes la toleraban un poco más.

Sin embargo, el viernes se alegró de haber tomado la decisión de terminar con Quinn durante el fin de semana, ya que cuando la vio caminar de la mano con Finn (otra vez) por los pasillos y la cara de dolor de Brittany, quien dejó de escuchar lo que le decía Santana para, de una vez por todas, ir a enfrentar a Quinn.

"Dijiste que ahora que Rachel y tú habían terminado ibas a encontrar la forma de que estemos juntas" gritó Brittany al frente de todos y Rachel ya no escuchó más, porque vio a Santana, prácticamente derrumbarse del otro lado del pasillo y caminó hasta ella.

"No tienes que hacerlo" dijo la latina cuando la vio a su lado

"Quiero hacerlo" dijo Rachel pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Santana y sacándola de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Fueron casi 72 horas consolando a una persona con la que nunca habían sido tan cercanas, dejando de lado la noche de pasión hace casi una semana atrás.<p>

Pasión que Rachel todavía no había analizado y Santana tampoco, pero quizás esa es historia para otro momento.

Santana lloró horas abrazada a Rachel casi sin dejarla siquiera ir al baño. Después le gritó, diciendo que era su culpa y su cuerpo sexy que la llevó a la cama y a traicionar a Brittany

"¿Te diste cuenta que me gritaste cosas irracionales?" le preguntó Rachel cuando le hizo de cenar a pesar de las protestas de la latina

"¿Por qué?" dijo Santana tragando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, con la boca llena, los ojos rojos de llanto y la cara hinchada.

"Porque nosotras nos acostamos después de saberlo" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió.

Por alguna razón, desde la cena en adelante no lloró más, a pesar de las constantes llamadas de Brittany.

"Si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué te lastimó tanto?" fue la pregunta de Rachel el sábado a la mañana. No habían asistido a su propia fiesta de graduación, pero ninguna de las dos se sentía arrepentida. Y la verdad, Rachel sentía curiosidad por semejante ataque de llanto que tuvo Santana.

"Creo que en realidad, nunca pensé que fuera cierto. O que Brittany sintiera algo por Quinn" dijo Santana mirando hacia la calle. "Siempre creí que solo era sexo, que no le estaba dando lo suficiente en ese aspecto. Bueno, ésto último lo empecé a creer cuando vi que no dejaba de estar con Quinn. Britt creía antes que sexo no era salir, y fui yo quien la convenció de eso, cuando no quería salir del clóset."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, cuando la vi herida porque Quinn apareció del brazo de Finn, me di cuenta de que en realidad ella ama a Quinn y eso me destruyó" dijo Santana y Rachel no supo que hacer cuando la vio luchar para que las lágrimas no asomaran por sus ojos.

Pasaron encerradas en la casa de la diva hasta el lunes, cada una con alguna historia de su relación pasada.

Rachel le recomendó a Santana que hablara con Brittany, la rubia de por si era inocente, quizás no se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus actos.

Santana agradeció la paciencia de Rachel y le dijo que volvería a contarle como todo había resultado.

Para entonces, Rachel sabía que ya estaría rumbo a NY. Pero no dijo lo que pensaba en voz alta.

* * *

><p>Brittany lloraba en su cama desde el viernes a la noche. Se había quedado esperando a Santana durante una hora hasta que decidió ir sola al baile de graduación, de la latina. Pero ella no apareció y Quinn se refregaba todo el tiempo en el cuerpo de Finn. La discusión de esa mañana en el pasillo no había ayudado en nada.<p>

Quinn se había asustado pensando en que Rachel podía llegar a hacer un escándalo si se enteraba de que la había engañado.

Rachel nunca se comunicó con Quinn ni hizo nada al respecto de lo que había escuchado.

"Te enamoraste de ella" dijo Santana acariciando su cabello rubio desenredado esparcido en su almohada

"¡San!" gritó Brittany y se levantó para abrazar a la latina que a simple vista estaba en peor estado que ella. "Lo siento" agregó al verla y hundir su rostro en su cuello y llorar.

Y así estuvieron durante horas, las dos llorando. Una por la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, la otra por una rubia que no sabía que hacer consigo misma.

Santana y Brittany decidieron continuar como amigas. Demasiado cosas juntas habían pasado entre ellas.

"¿Donde estuviste estos días?" preguntó Brittany después de haberse arreglado un poco.

"Con Rachel" dijo Santana y se quedó pensando

"¿Cómo está ella?" preguntó Brittany y Santana consideró si decirle o no la noche de pasión que alguna vez habían tenido. Decidió que lo mejor era no decirle nada.

"Está bien." dijo la latina

"¿Quieres que vayamos a verla?" preguntó Brittany y Santana asintió.

Pero ya no había nadie en la casa de Rachel. Ella ya se había ido a NY.

* * *

><p>Kurt intentó contactarse con Rachel cuando decidió irse a NY pero nadie, en meses, había sabido de la pequeña diva.<p>

Santana había conocido a alguien en Louisville, que aunque no la amaba, ayudó a sacarle el dolor que la traición de Brittany y Quinn le habían producido.

Quinn decidió no ir a Yale y esperar que Brittany termine el secundario, y así comenzar una vida juntas. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Brittany comenzó una relación con Sugar Motta y fue pública desde el primer momento.

Quinn viajó entonces a Yale y también desapareció del radar. Aunque no tan bruscamente como Rachel, de quien literalmente no sabían nada.

* * *

><p>Cuando se volvieron a ver en la reunión de 5 años, todos asumieron que Rachel no había cumplido su gran sueño.<p>

Broadway.

Gran Error. Dijo Santana parada al lado de la mesa donde los ex miembros de New Directions estaban hablando de la única que no había entablado conversación alguna con todos ellos.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" preguntó Kurt "Yo vivo en NY, y..."

"Vives en Jersey" dijo Santana "Con tu marido y tu nuevo hijo, no pisas Manhattan o Broadway hace meses, tú mismo lo dijiste"

Todos lo miraron, sabiendo que Santana tenía razón.

"A veces, me doy cuenta porque Rachel cortó comunicación con todos nosotros" dijo Santana dando media vuelta.

"¡Espera!" gritó Quinn y la latina se detuvo. No habían hablado mucho entre ellas desde que terminaron el secundario. Es más, Santana evitaba precisamente hablar con Quinn. "¿Cómo sabes que estamos equivocados?" preguntó la rubia y Santana se dio vuelta y miró cada una de las caras en la mesa. Sacó entonces una revista que estaba oculta en su enorme cartera y la tiró sobre la mesa.

En la tapa, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry, junto a los trajes de Wicked y bajo el título "Exitosa Berry"

* * *

><p>Unos cuantos meses después, Santana había decidido irse de vacaciones a una hacienda de uno de sus clientes.<p>

Su carrera en la abogacía era más que exitosa y la firma la iba a convertir en socia, siempre y cuando decidiera mudarse a NY y eso era lo que ella había elegido. Igualmente, tenía un mes de vacaciones antes de la mudanza definitiva y decidió tomárselos.

Su cliente, entonces, tenía una hacienda en el centro del país, en donde le había prometido la tranquilidad del aislamiento. Y sus jefes, le habían prometido un mes sin molestarla, ella había dejado todo en orden de todas maneras.

"Y en aquella casa hay una amiga nuestra, pero probablemente ni se vean" dijo Jesse St. James, el cliente de Santana.

"Gracias" dijo la latina entrando en la casa que le habían ofrecido de estadía.

A la mañana siguiente, recibió el mensaje de Jesse invitándola a cabalgar por los terrenos, que eran amplios.

Santana aceptó y se puso algo de ropa de montar que había en el armario, y que el dueño de la hacienda le había dicho.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando se acercaba a la zona de los establos y una pequeña morena de piel tostada, en los más ajustados pantalones de montar existentes en el planeta, botas altas de color marrón y una remera negra., que estaba peinando a un caballo alazán.

"Hola" dijo Santana con la voz más sexy que tuvo y sus ojos se abrieron cuando la persona que estaba peinando el caballo se dio vuelta.

"Hola, Santana. Tanto tiempo" dijo Rachel Berry

"¡Rachel!" dijo Santana, quien no supo si por sorpresa o...bueno, si, sopresa.

"¿Se conocen?" preguntó Jesse acercándose con su marido.

"Si." dijo Santana "Fuimos juntas al secundario"

Durante la cabalgata, ninguna de las dos dijo nada más sobre el pasado o su reconocimiento de la otra.

Esa misma noche, después de pensarlo durante horas, Santana decidió cruzar el espacio que separaba su cabaña de la que Rachel estaba habitando, pero un golpe en la puerta la distrajo de su decisión.

"Si no dices nada, esto puede ser placentero para ambas" dijo Rachel del otro lado, con solo un vestido veraniego encima y poniendo un pie dentro de la cabaña de Santana, antes de besarla, cerrar la puerta, sacarse el vestido revelando que no tenía ropa interior y haciendo pasar un mes de puro sexo a Santana López.

* * *

><p>Un mes que terminaba ese día para Santana quien estaba acostada con el cuerpo de Rachel entre sus brazos.<p>

"¿Vamos a hablarlo alguna vez?" dijo en voz alta pensando que la diva estaba dormida

"¿Qué quieres hablar?¿Del pasado? Podemos dejarlo atrás" fue la respuesta de Rachel levantándose y mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Por qué desapareciste?" preguntó Santana sacando el pelo de los ojos de la diva.

"No quería quedarme ahí. Era cierto que entre nosotras había una conexión, y todo el drama con Quinn y con Brittany e iban a meter a Finn. ¿No te cansaste nunca de tanto drama?" dijo Rachel, moviéndose en la cama.

Santana por un momento pensó que sucedería lo mismo de todo el mes, y Rachel se vestiría para cruzar a su cabaña y que cuando Jesse apareciera no pareciera que habían pasado la noche juntas. Pero en realidad, solo fue al baño y regresó.

"¿Te mudas a NY?" preguntó cuando volvió.

"Si." dijo Santana

"¿Quieres que esto...?" preguntó la diva señalando entre las dos

"¿Podría ser?" preguntó tímidamente la latina.

* * *

><p>No pasó un año en que se hizo pública su relación y, aunque Santana muchas veces temía por lo distinta y distante que esta Rachel Berry parecía, nunca temió porque la dejaría.<p>

"Te amo" dijo Rachel una mañana mientras desayunaban, mirando la gente en central park, desde el restaurante en el último piso que el Waldorf Astoria había inaugurado días atrás.

Santana se quedó observando el rostro de Rachel, en donde solo sus ojos le decían que había escuchado bien.

* * *

><p>Fue Rachel quien dos años después del reencuentro le pidió casamiento. De una forma un poco sorpresiva, ya que cayó a la oficina de Santana, con una botella de champagne para celebrar el juicio que ella había ganado.<p>

Cuando abrió el champagne, Santana pudo ver el anillo flotando dentro de la botella, perdido entre las burbujas.

"¿Eso es...?" comenzó a preguntar e inmediatamente Rachel cayó en una rodilla y levantó una ceja esperando su respuesta.

"Te amo" dijo Santana asintiendo.

* * *

><p>Fue Rachel quien caminó detrás de ella en la reunión de los 10 años de graduados, cargando a su hijo. Y fue quien se convirtió en una estatua cuando por fin estaban con el resto de New Directions, quienes preguntaban cosas que ni siquiera los papparazzis preguntaban.<p>

* * *

><p>Fueron las dos juntas, quienes una mañana, entre su compromiso y su casamiento, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que podían ser felices, a pesar de esa traición, años atrás.<p>

**Fin**


	39. Oscar

_Buenas!_

_Cómo están?_

_Dejo un tiempo los one shots incompletos con este, que es largo._

_De paso, les doy tiempo que pidan alguno, si quieren que les escriba algo._

_Vuelvo con lo demás, ya que puedo hacerlo porque tengo tiempo! Wiii..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Oscar<strong>

**(****O**** ¿****Qué****diablos****, ****Berry****? ¿****Tienes ****superpoderes****?)**

"Y la ganadora del Oscar es..." comenzó a decir Christian Bale mientras abría el sobre, las cámaras estaban ubicadas en las cinco nominadas que miraban expectantes las manos rompiendo cada borde de su destino. Entrar a la historia o seguir luchando hasta llegar a ese momento. "Santana López" anunció Bale con una gran sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias." dijo Santana cuando llegó al escenario y recibió la tan dorada estatuilla. "¡Por Dios! Es tan inesperado. Quien hubiera dicho que hacer de Gatúbela en la ultima película de Batman me traería a este lugar. Quiero agradecer, antes que nada, a la única persona que siempre tuvo fé en que yo podía lograrlo, mi hermosa mujer, Rachel Berry. Bebé, diva, te amo con todo mi corazón..."

"Santana, Santana, es una muy buena noticia que tengas sueños para salir de este lugar, pero, me gustaría decirte, que no me gusta que las personas sueñen despiertas en mi presencia. Ahora, como te decía, quiero que hagas algo al respecto de Schuester" dijo Sue mirando a su capitana que sacudía su cabeza para volver a la realidad. "S, espero que esto no sea uno de los efectos secundarios de mi brebaje de limpieza."

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina mirando a su entrenadora

"Soñar despierta" dijo Sue mirando detenidamente a su capitana. "Aunque tengo que decirlo. Desde el momento en que Quinn volvió a su lugar, después del Babygate, estás más distraída. Aunque en una forma impecable y debo felicitarte por eso. Me estás preocupando, S."

"Lo siento, Sue." dijo Santana

"¿Estás enamorada?" preguntó Sue

"¡No! Yo...¡No! Yo no hago sentimientos Sue" dijo Santana levantándose de la silla y casi gritando.

"Siéntate Sluttie McGee. Vamos a hablar" dijo Sue tranquilamente. "Primero, voy a dejar de lado el hecho de que acabas de gritarme. Segundo, voy a contarte, que cuando sueñas despierta, hablas en voz alta, y pude escuchar que decías que amabas a Rachel Berry. Ahora..." dijo Sue levantando un dedo para mantener la atención de su alumna "no tengo nada en contra del lesbianismo, al contrario. No voy a entrar en detalles, pero...no voy a entrar en detalles. Mi pregunta es ¿Santana, estás segura?"

La latina, miraba sorprendida a su entrenadora. Completamente sorprendida. Sue Sylvester estaba teniendo una conversación sobre lesbianas con ella. Y sobre Rachel Berry...sin insultar a Rachel Berry.

"Entrenadora, me parece que está equivocada. Jamás podría amar a alguien como Rachel Berry" dijo Santana un poco avergonzada de estar negando en voz alta.

"Santana, me voy a retirar de esta habitación y voy a pedirte que pienses las cosas. ¿Es correcto mentirme a mi, la gran y omnipotente Sue Sylvester? Y sobre todo...Santana ¿Vale la pena mentirte a ti misma? Vuelvo en una hora. No se te ocurra salir de aquí hasta que tengas las respuestas a esas preguntas y seas capaz de decírmelas."

* * *

><p>"¡Entrenadora!" gritó Quinn al ver pasar a Sue Sylvester por fuera de la sala del coro, en donde la rubia se estaba escondiendo.<p>

"Q." dijo Sue caminando y pensando.

"¿Puedo hablar con ud. un segundo?" preguntó la porrista

"Si es para que te vean hablando conmigo y no te pongan en detención por estar fuera de clase, la respuesta es no. Te doy uno de mis pases y listo." dijo Sue

"No, sobre otra cosa" dijo Quinn arrastrando a Sue dentro del salón del coro

"Quinn, más te vale que esto sea rápido, porque realmente no quiero estar mucho tiempo manteniendo mi respiración en este lugar donde uds. los chupamedias de Schuester se reúnen" dijo Sue mirando con asco cada milímetro de la habitación.

"Sue...no sé a quién más recurrir" dijo Quinn

"¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?"

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"Tengo sentimientos...impuros...hacia una mujer"

"No soy un sacerdote y realmente poco me importa si tienes sentimientos impuros o no, hacia una mujer"

"Es Rachel Berry"

"¿Berry?"

"Berry"

"¿Y qué quieres que diga, Q?"

"No sé. Algo que me haga dejar de sentir esto"

"Esta bien. Deja de sentir eso"

"No es tan fácil, Sue"

"Quinn no soy consejera escolar. Ve y habla con ojos de ciervo"

"Gracias, Sue."

"De nada, me alegra haber sido de ayuda."

* * *

><p>"¿Y S?¿Resolviste el problema personal que te tiene traumada?" preguntó Sue volviendo a entrar en su despacho.<p>

"Sue, soy gay." dijo Santana seriamente

"Eso ya lo estaba sospechando." dijo Sue

"Y estoy...por Dios, no puedo creer que vaya a admitir esto...estoy enamorada de Rachel Berry" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada.

"Te felicito. ¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Sue sin demostrar que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

"Si, muchas gracias."

"Bien, ahora ve por tu hobbit a la comarca" dijo Sue haciendo una seña con su mano.

"No pienso hacer nada, Sue" dijo Santana

"Oh, si lo vas a hacer. Porque no te voy a aguantar los próximos dos años soñando despierta porque no puedes estar con mini Streisand"

"Sue, pero tú..."

"Pero yo nada. Tienes mi bendición, bla, bla, bla, bla."

"Gracias."

"Ahora vete, tanto sentimentalismo me está dando caries."

Santana salió lo más rápido posible de esa oficina.

* * *

><p>"Noah, no veo porque esto es necesario" dijo Rachel mirando el espacio vacío que tenía en frente. Estaban en el campo de football de McKinley y Noah la miraba entretenido.<p>

"¿Por qué no, Rach? Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, cosa de que no te pase dentro de los pasillos." dijo Noah pasando un brazo por los hombros de la diva.

"Pero es que ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que tengo" dijo Rachel sentándose en el césped.

"Eso es lo que vamos a descubrir. He leído muchos cómics en mi vida como para saberlo"

"¿Cómo conseguiste que nos dieran permiso para estar en el campo de football después de clases?"

"Yo se lo di, Berry. ¿Algún problema?" dijo Sue apareciendo de la nada al lado de los dos chicos.

"¡Tía!" dijo Rachel dando un saltito del susto.

"Suerte que el que está contigo es Puckerman" dijo Sue

"En todo caso, esto tendrías que estar haciéndolo tú, tía. Enseñándome que puedo hacer. Después de todo, es tu culpa." dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos.

"No es mi culpa" dijo Sue sentándose al lado de Rachel e imitando su posición

"Claro, acercarse con una niña de 3 años a un meteorito y dejar que esa niña toque dicho meteorito al mismo tiempo que vos, no es tu culpa" dijo Noah sentándose al lado de Rachel.

"Puckerman, tendría que haberte tirado debajo del meteorito antes de que caiga a tierra" dijo Sue

"Si, cometiste el error de dejarme tocar ese meteorito, también." dijo Noah

"Ahora tengo a Batman y a Robin, y no se cual es más gay" suspiró Sue

"¡Ey!" dijeron los dos adolescentes al unísono

"Veamos, ¿por qué de pronto recibo un mensaje de texto de Puckertonto pidiéndome permiso para utilizar el campo de football para tu entrenamiento?" preguntó Sue

"Esta mañana, Rachel estaba concentrada en que no le tiraran un granizado y de pronto el pasillo se comenzó a llenar de gente. Yo la estaba observando, si mis poderes comenzaron a aparecerse hace una semana atrás, no faltaba mucho para que ella empezara a demostrarlos. Así que la estaba viendo, y Karofsky y Azimio comenzaron a caminar entre la gente con un granizado en la mano buscando a Rachel. La vieron y estaban yendo directamente a ella. Rachel los vio venir, cerró los ojos y pestañeé y ella ya no estaba ahí, sino al otro lado del pasillo detrás de Karofsky y Azimio. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada" relató Noah

"Tuviste suerte" dijo Sue. "¿Cómo se aparecieron los tuyos?"

"Estaba con una mujer y llegó el marido. Deseé estar en otro lado y de pronto me encontré en la vereda afuera de la casa." dijo Noah muy orgulloso

"No me lo hubiera imaginado" dijo Sue girando los ojos "Muy bien, veamos. Los dos, concentrense en un punto del terreno. Digamos...la yarda 10, cierren los ojos y no muevan ni un músculo. Vamos a ver"

Cuando salieron los tres de McKinley, Rachel había logrado ir hasta la casa de Sue y volver sin mover un solo músculo, mientras Noah, se había acercado bastante.

"Muy bien, mañana en mi casa, después de que uds. se reúnan con esos niños cantores." dijo Sue. "Y recuerden, traten de que nadie se entere"

Mientras Rachel, Noah y Sue entrenaban en McKinley, en la casa de los Pierce, Santana se paseaba de un lado al otro por la habitación de Brittany.

"San, no es tan grave. Es Rachel" dijo la rubia por décima vez "Lord Tubbington está contento de que por fin admitas lo que sientes. ¿Verdad Tubbi?" preguntó Brittany mirando al gato que maulló. "¿Ves?"

"¿Qué hago ahora Brittany?" dijo Santana

"Ve de a poco."

"¿De a poco?"

"Si, ¿no crees que va a ser raro que de pronto te acerques a Rachel queriendo ser su amiga?"

"Bastante"

"Exacto. Quinn tiene la excusa de que Beth es ahora hija de Shelby, pero tú no tienes ninguna"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn con esto?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, nada"

"¿Britt?"

"Nada"

"¿Britt?"

"No me va a llevar a ver los patos."

"Yo te llevo."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Mañana"

"Quinn cree que siente algo por Rachel"

"¿Cree?"

"Si, yo creo que es más una transfiguración de las ganas que tiene de tenerla de amiga"

"¿Transfiguración?"

"Si"

"De acuerdo..."

"Tienes que poner tu mejor juego en esto, San"

"De acuerdo..."

"Eres lo mejor para Rachel, San"

"¿En serio?"

"Oh, si, además puedes hacer que deje de usar esa ropa"

"Me gusta esa ropa"

"¡En serio que estás enamorada!"

"No te rías, Britt"

* * *

><p>Quinn esperaba a Rachel a la mañana siguiente al lado de su casillero. Cuando la vio venir caminando al lado de Finn, hizo una señal de asco, pero sabía que dentro de poco, esa pareja iba a ser separada.<p>

"Buenos días, Quinn" dijo Rachel viendo a la rubia detenida al lado de su casillero.

"Buenos días, Rachel. Finn" dijo Quinn mirando con asco al gigante

"Quinn" dijo Finn

"Santana" dijo Santana apareciendo de la nada

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina

"Berry" dijo Santana, cerrando los ojos al instante sabiendo que decirle Berry era un gran error.

"Santana" dijo Finn

"¿Venías por algo, Santana?" dijo Quinn

"Por nada. Solo pasaba y vi la pequeña reunión" dijo Santana entrecerrando sus ojos mientras observaba a la rubia. "¿Vos?"

"Quería hablar con Rachel" dijo Quinn haciendo énfasis en el nombre de Rachel, para hacer sentir peor a la latina

"Rachel no quiere hablar con ninguna de las dos." dijo Finn

"¿Berry este idiota te está molestando? Porque venía caminando detrás de uds. y él parecía estar hablando como excusándose de algo y vos parecías estar tratando de no escucharlo" dijo Santana

"Finn empezó a decir cosas porque ayer a la tarde estuve con Noah y con mi tía. Entre las cosas que dijo, me contó lo que el año pasado sucedió entre tú y él en ese cuarto de motel. Como me pareció una muy mala forma de su parte de tratarte además, lo más grave por supuesto, de haberme mentido todo este tiempo, anoche le anuncié que nuestra relación había terminado. Pero, la unineurona que tiene no lo entiende y venía tratando de excusarse. Lo cual hizo que se hundiera más, ya que me contó de varias noches con ciertas porristas, que por suerte no son ninguna de uds. dos." dijo Rachel casi sin respirar completamente enojada.

"Yo no entendí nada" dijo Finn

"Te lo traduzco, Hudson" dijo Santana dando un paso al frente "Berry, no quiere seguir contigo"

"¿Y por qué te metes Santana? Es tu culpa que me haya dejado, porque fue cuando le dije que había perdido mi virginidad contigo" chilló, si chilló, Finn

"Pero es tu culpa haberle mentido, gigante idiota" dijo Quinn poniéndose al lado de la latina.

"Pero...pero...¡ufff!" dijo Finn zapateando el piso antes de marcharse

"Le está haciendo mal pasar tanto tiempo con Kurt" dijo Santana

"No tendrían que haber hecho eso, pero se los agradezco" dijo Rachel mirándolas incrédula

"No hay problema, Berry. Como bien dijiste, la unineurona de Finn no entendía lo que estabas diciendo, solo lo traduje a su idioma" dijo Santana apoyando un hombro en la hilera de casilleros al frente de Rachel.

"Tradujimos" dijo Quinn haciendo notar que ella también estaba ahí.

"Si, eso, cierto" dijo Santana sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rachel.

"De nuevo, muchas gracias. Voy a ir a clases, ahora, ya que no soy porrista y no tengo como escaparme. Gracias de nuevo" dijo Rachel caminando rápido en dirección a su aula.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Quinn a Santana cuando Rachel ya había desaparecido, y en voz baja porque el resto del alumnado todavía estaba vagando por los pasillos de McKinley.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú, Fabgay?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy tratando de ser amiga de ella. Por lo menos puedo decir su nombre" dijo Quinn poniendo sus manos en la cintura

"Yo también estoy tratando de ser su amiga y no digo su nombre, porque va a pensar que esto es un juego para nosotras. Si es que ya no lo está pensando"

"No te metas en esto, Santana. Ella solo es un trofeo para tu armario de ropa interior de otras personas."

"Ese armario fue quemado, muchas gracias. Y no digas cosas de las que no tienes ni idea."

"¿Ahora me vas a decir que sientes cosas por Rachel? Si, claro, Lespez"

"¿La Virgen María siente cosas por una mujer? ¿Qué va a pensar el cura de tu iglesia, Quinn?"

"Es el mismo cura que el de la tuya, Santana"

"Yo no piso la iglesia desde mi confirmación"

"Siento que te hayas alejado de la religión"

"Yo no. En serio, Quinn ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Parece que lo mismo que vos estás haciendo."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Segurísima"

"Espero que te des cuenta antes de que yo gane el corazón de Berry de que estás equivocada"

"Espero que te des cuenta de que no puedes seguir llamándola Berry" dijo Quinn antes de dejar a Santana parada en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>"Muy bien, hoy vamos a hablar de las seccionales..." dijo Schuester mientras estaban en glee. Rachel comenzó a sentirse mareada y levantó la mano para pedir permiso para ir a la enfermería.<p>

"Genial" dijo el profesor contento, "Rachel tiene una idea, ¿Si, Rachel?"

"¿Puedo ir a la enfermería? No me siento muy bien" dijo la diva comenzando a sentir naúseas.

"Pensé que tenías una idea" dijo Schuester un poco decepcionado

"Lamento decepcionarlo, sr. Schuester. ¿Puedo?" dijo Rachel

"Ey, Schuester, la piel de Berry está tomando un color verdoso, ¿por qué no deja que vaya a la enfermería" dijo Santana notando que Rachel cada vez parecía más descompuesta

"Ya que estás saltando a su defensa, acompañala, Santana." dijo Schuester

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina levantándose y parándose al frente de Rachel. "Vamos, Berry" dijo estirando una mano.

"Gracias, Santana" dijo Rachel aceptando la mano

"Puedes apoyarte más en mi si quieres. Parece que tus piernas están temblando" dijo la latina

"Gracias" dijo Rachel apoyando casi todo su cuerpo en Santana

"Sr. Schuester, ¿me permite acompañarlas?" dijo Quinn levantando la mano

"No, Quinn. Ellas pueden solas" dijo el sr. Schuester

"Maldición." dijo Quinn por lo bajo.

"Esta bien, Quinnie" dijo Brittany palmeando la espalda de la rubia.

* * *

><p>"¿Eres sexualmente activa?" preguntó la enfermera al escuchar los síntomas de Rachel<p>

"No, ¿puedo acostarme un segundo?" dijo la diva señalando la camilla

"¿Entonces no estás embarazada?" preguntó la enfermera

"Oiga, la chica dijo que no es sexualmente activa. Deje que se acueste" dijo Santana que se había sentido incómoda con la pregunta y mantuvo la respiración hasta escuchar la respuesta.

"Lo siento, pero desde el incidente de Fabray me piden que haga mas exhaustiva la investigación de alumnas que vienen con naúseas" dijo la enfermera.

"¿Puedo acostarme un segundo?" preguntó Rachel cada vez más descompuesta

"Por supuesto" dijo la enfermera "Te voy a dar un test de embarazo"

"¡No estoy embarazada a no ser que el maldito espíritu santo haya entrado por mi maldita ventana a la noche!" gritó Rachel enojándose. Ahora el malestar ya no era naúseas, estaba sintiendo algo dentro, calor y sabía que no podía quedarse mucho más tiempo ahí. "Mejor me voy" dijo antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó la enfermera.

"No tengo ni idea". Dijo Santana corriendo detrás de la diva a quien vio entrar en uno de los baños. "Berry no me interesa lo que..." comenzó a decir Santana entrando al mismo baño que la diva pero se detuvo al ver que Rachel estaba tirada en el piso y de sus manos y brazos salían llamas, que obviamente no la estaban lastimando. Rachel levantó su mirada e hizo contacto visual fugaz con la latina pero volvió a concentrarse en el fuego que emitía ¿su piel?¿sus manos?¡Maldita Sue y sus ideas al cuidar a dos niños de 3 años!

Cuando Santana pudo reaccionar, cerró con seguro la puerta del baño y giró enfrentando a Rachel, (aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente)

"¿Qué diablos, Berry?¿Tienes superpoderes?" dijo Santana sorprendida y asustada. Rachel levantó la vista y la miró.

"Busca a Sue" dijo la diva

"¿A Schue? Creo que el FBI y la CIA en estos casos es mejores que Schue"

"Sue Sylvester, tu entrenadora. La entrenadora de las Cheerios. Sue. Busca a Sue"

"¿A Sue? Estás loca, te va a poner como conejo de indias"

"Por favor Santana"

"Te das cuenta que estás pidiendo que te traiga a la misma muerte hasta acá. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir llamar a Sue?"

"¡Santana!"

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor. Sue."

"¿Alguien más quieres que venga antes de tu próxima muerte?"

"Noah"

"Puckerman. No sé porque no me sorprende" dijo Santana enviando un mensaje de su celular. "Puckerman va a hacer todo, está en camino" dijo Santana mirando como la diva movía sus manos y el fuego no la dejaba ni un segundo.

"¿Duele?" preguntó acercándose un poco

"¿Mmm?" preguntó Rachel

"Si duele. Siempre creí que los superpoderes dolían."

"No." dijo Rachel cuando unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

"Somos nosotros, Santana" se escuchó la voz de Puckerman desde el otro lado

"Rachel, ¿Estás bien? Ohhh..." dijo Sue mirando las manos en llamas de su sobrina, apenas entró en el baño.

"¿Qué hago?" preguntó Rachel extendiendo sus manos y mostrando sus palmas encendidas.

"Eso es genial" dijo Puckerman acercándose a mirar.

Sue, se agachó al frente de la diva y comenzó a decirle que se calme

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Nada más y nada menos que Santana fue la que me descubrió. Sin ánimos de ofender Santana, pero ahora puede llegar a decirle a todos que si Rachel Berry ya era rara con sus superpoderes lo es más." dijo Rachel

"Santana no va a decir nada. Ahora, necesito que te calmes, Rachel" dijo Sue. La latina miraba sorprendida el intercambio

"¿Desde cuando esas dos se llevan bien?" le preguntó a Puckerman que miraba sus manos

"Eso no es algo que yo tenga que decirte" dijo Puck sin perder la concentración de sus manos

"Después vamos a hablar, López" dijo Sue, hablando en voz baja con Rachel y diciéndole que siga su respiración.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, solo escuchando la respiración de Sue y de Rachel, hasta que las llamas comenzaron a desvanecerse.

"Hoy vamos a tener que entrenar con eso" dijo Sue levantándose. "S, a mi despacho. Ahora. Berry, Puckerman, a mi casa en una hora. No quiero saber que volvieron a Glee, Barbra puede volver a incendiarse" dijo saliendo del baño

"¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel quien se levantaba despacio.

"Si, Santana, gracias por tu ayuda" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina. Cuando Santana escuchó el grito de Sue desde el pasillo, saludó rápidamente con la mano y se fue corriendo detrás de su entrenadora.

"Eso fue raro" dijo Noah mirando a Rachel

"Muy raro" dijo la diva. "Vamos a mi casa un rato y después a lo de Sue"

* * *

><p>"Espero que esto no cambie tus planes con respecto a Berry" dijo Sue cuando estaban dentro de la seguridad de su oficina.<p>

"Tiene superpoderes. Es más sexy todavía" dijo Santana

"Tienes algo para chantajearla" dijo Sue

"No voy a hacer eso."

"Escuché una conversación interesante esta mañana. Fabray también está detrás de Barbra. ¿Qué va a pasar con eso?"

"Quizás mantener el secreto me ayude"

"Sería muy entretenido que eso no tuviera nada que ver. Puedes irte, Santana"

"En serio, Sue. No voy a decir nada"

"Vete"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es?" preguntó Noah viendo que Rachel tenía dos sobres en sus manos. Todavía no se habían ido a investigar los nuevos poderes de Rachel.<p>

"No sé." dijo la diva "Son dos sobres que estaban entre los libros de mi casillero"

"Ohhh un admirador secreto" dijo Noah

"Creo que son dos." dijo Rachel entregándole los sobres para que los vea

"¿En serio? Sexy Rachel al ataque" dijo Noah mirando las letras. A una la reconoció enseguida y rogó para sus adentros de que Rachel no se hubiera dado cuenta y la otra era imposible porque era de impresora

"¿Qué dicen?" preguntó después de unos minutos de intentar actuar como si estuviera investigando las letras.

"No sé, no los abrí, Noah. ¿Acaso me viste abrirlos?" preguntó Rachel

"Abrelos, abrelos" dijo su amigo

"Esta bien. ¿Cuál primero?"

"No sé."

"Vamos con este."

Rachel lo leyó detenidamente y se lo dio a Puck. Era un poema, bastante largo, escrito en computadora.

"¿Qué opinas?" preguntó Noah cuando terminó de leerlo

"Creo que me dio caries" dijo Rachel

"Además de que a veces da miedo lo mucho que te pareces a Sue con sus frases"

"No hay ninguna pista de que diga de quien puede ser."

"Pero es lindo...si uno le ve el lado romántico"

"Pero es impersonal. Con esas palabras, a la vez se acerca y se distancia. Es como un frío caliente."

"Tienes razón. Veamos el otro" dijo Noah abriendo el sobre con el nombre de Rachel escrito a mano.

Este era a simple vista, solo un papel cuadrado.

"No sé como te va a sentar esto" dijo Noah entregándoselo

"_Sé __que __crees __en __quienes __no __se __lo __merecen_

_pero __esta __es __mi __forma __de __decirte_

_que __te __mereces __el __infinito __y __lo __que __exista __más __allá__._

_Yo __creo __en __tí__, __Rachel__._

_No __dejes __que __nada __ni __nadie __te __haga __creer __otra __cosa__." _

"Alguien cree en mí, Noah" dijo la diva mirando el papel, acariciando las letras impresas en tinta. Casi perfectas.

"Muchas personas creen en ti." dijo Noah

"Si, pero solo pocas me lo dicen." dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo

"Eso es porque hay muchos envidiosos. Vamos, tenemos que estar en lo de Sue. ¿Por qué no se los muestras?"

"¿Estás seguro? Mi tía es como un agente del FBI, la CIA y la KGB todo en uno."

"Ella puede saber con quienes estamos tratando"

"¿No crees que debería darles el tiempo para que ellos me lo digan?"

"Esta bien. Vamos"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>¿<strong>__**Qué **__**tenía **__**Rachel**__**, **__**cuando **__**la **__**llevaste **__**a **__**la **__**enfermería**__**?" **__**Q **_

"**Se ****sentía ****mal****, ****Fabray****. ****Debe ****haber ****comido ****algo ****que ****le ****cayó ****mal****" ****S**

"_**Si**__**, **__**claro**__**. **__**Y **__**estoy **__**segura **__**de **__**que **__**tú **__**no **__**te **__**aprovechaste **__**de **__**ese **__**momento **__**a **__**solas **__**con **__**ella**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Aunque ****no ****lo ****creas****, ****estoy ****realmente ****interesada ****en ****Berry****, ****Fabray****" ****S**

"_**Si**__**, **__**claro**__**. **__**Vamos **__**a **__**ver **__**como **__**reacciona **__**cuando **__**se **__**entere **__**de **__**que **__**tú **__**eres **__**la **__**que **__**va a **__**cantar **__**el **__**solo **__**en **__**las **__**seccionales**__**, **__**veamos **__**si **__**lo **__**que **__**dice **__**cuando **__**se **__**enter**__**e **__**que **__**perdió **__**su **__**foco **__**de **__**atención **__**te **__**gusta**__**." **__**Q**_

"**¿****Por ****qué ****intentas ****que ****la ****vea ****con ****malos ****ojos****?" ****S**

"_**Te **__**estás **__**acercando **__**a **__**ella **__**por **__**interés**__**. **__**No **__**sé **__**que **__**interés **__**tienes **__**en **__**ella**__**, **__**pero **__**sé **__**que **__**lo **__**haces **__**por **__**eso**__**." **__**Q**_

"**Por ****supuesto ****que ****es ****por ****interés****. ****Estoy ****interesada ****en ****ella****." ****S**

"_**No **__**creo **__**que **__**sigas **__**muy **__**interesada **__**después **__**de **__**mi **__**movimiento **__**de **__**hoy**__**, **__**S**__**" **__**Q**_

"**¿****Por ****qué****?" ****S**

"_**Le **__**dejé **__**un **__**super **__**romántico **__**y **__**emotivo **__**poema **__**en **__**su **__**casillero**__**" **__**Q**_

"**¿****En ****serio****? ****Yo ****también ****le ****dejé ****algo ****en ****su ****casillero****" ****S**

"_**No **__**la **__**conoces**__**, **__**Santana**__**. **__**No **__**sabes **__**que **__**es **__**lo **__**que **__**tienes **__**que **__**hacer **__**para **__**poder **__**entrar **__**debajo **__**de **__**esas **__**sexys **__**polleras**__**" **__**Q**_

"**¿****Alguna ****vez ****la ****imaginaste ****con ****un ****jean****?¿****De ****esos ****tan ****apretados ****que ****en ****realidad ****pareciera ****que ****es ****una ****extensión ****de ****su ****piel****?" ****S**

"_**No **__**me **__**pongas **__**imágenes **__**en **__**la **__**cabeza **__**que **__**no **__**voy **__**a **__**poder **__**sacarme**__**" **__**Q**_

"**¿****Y ****qué ****es ****lo ****malo****, ****Q****? ¿****Tienes ****miedo ****de ****masturbarte ****y ****que ****Dios ****te ****castigue ****dejándote ****embarazada****?¿****Otra ****vez****?" ****S**

"_**No**__**, **__**tengo **__**miedo **__**de **__**morirme **__**por **__**inanición **__**por **__**las **__**veces **__**que **__**puedo **__**masturbarme **__**pensando **__**en **__**esa **__**imagen **__**que **__**me **__**acabas **__**de **__**dar**__**." **__**Q**_

"**Acabas ****de ****quitar ****todo ****mi ****apetito ****sexual****" ****S**

"_**¿**__**Crees **__**que **__**te **__**va **__**a **__**elegir**__**? **__**Por **__**favor**__**, **__**Santana**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Veamos****, ****Quinn****. ****Solo ****tienes ****que ****esperar****" ****S**

"_**¿**__**Esperar **__**qué**__**? ¿**__**Qué **__**ella **__**se **__**de **__**cuenta **__**de **__**que **__**tú **__**eres **__**quien **__**le **__**deja **__**cartitas **__**en **__**su **__**casillero **__**y **__**piense **__**que **__**es **__**toda **__**una **__**broma**__**?" **__**Q**_

"**Por ****lo ****menos ****no ****me ****hice ****su ****amiga ****por ****interés****, ****Q****" ****S**

"_**Por **__**lo **__**menos **__**Finn **__**está **__**fuera **__**del **__**camino**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Hubiera ****quedado ****fuera ****del ****camino ****igual****, ****porque ****iba ****a ****abrir ****mi ****boca****. ****Me ****di ****cuenta ****de ****que ****él ****no ****le ****había ****dicho ****que ****si ****se ****había ****acostado ****conmigo****" ****S**

"_**Eres **__**fácil**__**, **__**S**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Por ****lo ****menos ****no ****me ****emborrachó ****el ****mejor ****amigo ****de ****mi ****novio ****y ****en ****mi ****estupidez ****quedé ****embarazada****" ****S**

"_**¡**__**Él **__**dijo **__**que **__**se **__**hacía **__**cargo **__**de **__**eso**__**!" **__**Q**_

"**Eso ****demuestra ****que ****eres ****más ****estúpida ****todavía ****por ****creer ****en ****Puckerman****" ****S**

"_**Ella **__**cree **__**en **__**Puckerman**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Debe tener sus razones. Después hablamos, Q" S**

"Rachel, como ayer te fuiste a la enfermería y Santana te acompañó, no escucharon las noticias que tenía que darles" dijo Schuester al entrar a glee a la mañana siguiente. Ese día, tenían una reunión antes del primer período.

"¿Qué noticias, sr. Schuester?" preguntó la diva mirando con sus ojos cansados al profesor. Sue la había mantenido despierta hasta las dos de la mañana, entrenando para que no genere una "combustión espóntanea" en el medio de alguna clase, aunque ella le dijo que eso casi era imposible, ya que el fuego a ella no le hacía daño. Después, se quedaron analizando las dos notas que había recibido el día anterior y Sue había llegado a la conclusión de que ella tenía que decidir como responderles, si es que alguna de las dos personas pedía una respuesta. Después, Sue le aseguró durante dos horas más, que Santana, a pesar de lo que Rachel hiciera o dijera, no iba a abrir la boca al respecto del secreto de la diva.

"Esto va a estar bueno." dijo Mercedes inclinándose hacia adelante

"Decidí" comenzó a decir Schuester "que el dueto en las seccionales lo canten Quinn y Sam y el solo Santana"

Todos mantuvieron su respiración. Miraron a Rachel como esperando que el halcón descubriera a su presa, esperaron con anticipación la explosión de divismo que esa forma, en tamaño de bolsillo, podía llegar a crear.

"Aunque tengo mis dudas con respecto a Barbie y a Ken, disculpen si se ofenden, pero me dan escalofríos cuando los veo juntos. Tengo que decir que sus voces sonaron muy bien cuando hizo la competencia de dúos, sr. Schuester. En cuanto a Santana, me parece una buena elección." dijo Rachel tranquila.

"¿Estás segura?¡Rachel! No cantamos juntos en las seccionales" gritó Finn

"Además, sr. Schuester, me gustaría que de ahora en mas ud. evite ponerme en dúos románticos junto a Finn, ya que no somos más pareja." añadió Rachel mirando a su ex novio.

"No, no, no, no." dijo Mercedes levantándose de su asiento. "¡Rachel! ¿Dónde está el drama?¿El pensamiento egoísta que siempre te caracteriza?"

Rachel miró a cada uno de los rostros que la estaban observando. Entre ellos, encontró el de la persona que el día anterior le había dejado una carta diciendo que creía en ella. Se había dado cuenta. Se perdió unos segundos en esos ojos y continúo escaneando a sus compañeros de glee. Después, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y miró a Mercedes.

"No creo que eso sea necesario, Mercedes" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Por qué no quieres cantar más con Finn?" preguntó Schuester, quién recién había terminado de procesar mentalmente sus palabras.

"Es que Finn es un mentiroso, etc. etc. Me cansé de hablar, aunque eso suene sorpresivo para todos uds." dijo Rachel

"Sr. Schuester, si me permite" dijo Brittany levantando su mano y levantándose para detenerse al lado de su profesor y enfrentar a todos sus compañeros. "San puede cantar una muy linda canción en las seccionales, y creo, que ya que todos estuvieron esperando que Rachel hiciera algo, y no lo hizo, que podríamos empezar a ver que canción es la que puede llegar a cantar San. Gracias." dijo Brittany y volvió a caminar hacia su asiento. "Ahora entiendo porque todos quieren hablar ahí adelante, San. Todos te prestan atención. Aunque las caras que hacen algunos" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "No sabes si salir corriendo o darles el número de teléfono de un cirujano plástico para que se la arreglen"

"Noah, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías reconocido la letra de Santana en la carta que recibí ayer?" preguntó Rachel a su amigo mientras caminaban hacia sus casilleros.

"Porque no quería que te dieras cuenta"

"¡Ajá! No negaste que es Santana"

"Maldición, Rachel. ¿Puedo tener una charla con ella antes?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Soy como tu hermano mayor"

"Haz lo que quieras. Estoy cansada. Voy a ver si Sue me da un pase libre y puedo tirarme en su cuarto del pánico"

"¿Es cierto que tiene un cuarto del pánico en la escuela?"

"Es Sue, ¿qué esperabas?"

"López" dijo Puckerman deteniéndose al lado de la latina

"Tonto" respondió Santana mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

"Rachel ya sabe que fuiste tú quien le dejó ayer una carta en su casillero. Quiero saber a que juegas."

"¿Cómo que ya lo sabe?"

"Rachel es inteligente"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"No sé, hasta esta mañana no tenía ni idea. Después de glee se me acercó y me preguntó porque no le había dicho que había reconocido tu letra" dijo Puckerman

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" dijo Santana bajando la voz y un poco triste

"Esa chica tiene poderes psíquicos" dijo Noah tratando de consolar a la latina

"Por eso sabías que Santana iba a mantenerse callada" dijo Rachel terminando de explicarle a su tía lo que había pasado. "Pero ahora la duda es, ¿Quién me dejó ese extenso poema en mi casillero?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Sue

"Lo que mejor hago tía. Pensar"

"Hola Rachel, ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?" preguntó Quinn cuando vio caminar a la diva por los pasillos a la hora del almuerzo

"Lo siento, Quinn. Te agradezco la invitación, pero me gustaría estar sola" dijo Rachel

"¿Estás bien? Te noto cansada"

"Bastante bien, gracias. Solo estuve haciendo unas cosas durante toda la noche y no pude dormir"

"¿Cosas?"

"Si."

"¿Resolviendo misterios?"

"Algo así"

"_**Mi **__**poema **__**hizo **__**que **__**Rachel **__**no **__**durmiera **__**en **__**toda **__**la **__**noche**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Y ****aún ****así ****no ****sabe ****quien ****lo ****escribió****" ****S**

"_**Tampoco **__**sabe **__**que **__**tu **__**escribiste **__**el **__**otro**__**" **__**Q**_

"**No ****estoy ****tan ****segura****, ****sobre ****todo ****si ****recibo ****la ****visita ****del ****guardaespaldas ****personal ****de ****Berry ****que ****me ****quiere ****dar ****la ****charla ****sobre ****lo ****que ****puede ****pasar ****si ****lastimo ****a ****su ****amiga****" ****S**

"_**¿**__**En **__**serio**__**? **__**Voy **__**a **__**tener **__**que **__**ser **__**más **__**directa**__**" **__**Q**_

"**¿****Por ****qué****?"****S**

"**¿****Q****?" ****S**

"**¿!****Quinn****!?"****S**

"Miralo por el lado positivo, Rachel. De ahora en más, nadie va a poder meterse contigo. ¡Tiras balas de fuego!" dijo Noah acompañándola a su casillero. Ya no quedaba nadie en McKinley y esa tarde iban a entrenar para ver cual era el "poder extraordinario" de Puckerman

"Estoy segura que estás desesperado por saber que es lo que puedes hacer" dijo Rachel abriendo su casillero

"¿Ahora te dejo una rosa?"

"No es la letra de Santana"

"Es el otro admirador"

"Santana se mantuvo alejada todo el día, así que estoy segura de que es el otro admirador."

"Puede ser que alguien le haya dicho que te habías dado cuenta"

"¡Noah!"

"Perdón, pero me da miedo"

"Eres un idiota"

"Lo sé. ¿Qué dice la nota?"

"Espero que no creas que esto es una broma. Espero que sepas que realmente mis intenciones hacia tí son buenas. Pude conocerte a través de un interés personal, pero sé que ahora puedo ofrecerte un futuro juntas. Espero, que esta flor simbolice en ti lo que simbolizó en mi cuando la vi. Inmediatamente me hizo pensar en tu belleza. Frágil, inocente, hermosa como una estrella. Pronto tendrás mas noticias mías." leyó Rachel.

"Berry, Puckerman, Sue me envió a buscarlos." dijo Santana acercándose a los dos amigos. Miró la rosa con un poco de enojo y esperó que los dos la comenzaran a seguir.

"Gracias, Santana" dijo Rachel dejando la nota en su casillero y la rosa, por las dudas.

"Me dijo que la esperaran en el campo de football. ¿Rachel, puedo hablar contigo? ¿A solas?" preguntó cuando vio una oportunidad.

"Me voy adelantando" dijo Noah

"Gracias, Puckerman" dijo Santana

"Me parece que tendrías que mantener tu actuación cuando estamos en la escuela" dijo Rachel

"¿Eh?"

"Me dijiste Rachel" dijo la diva

"Lo siento. Pero, a veces me cansó de decirte Berry y me parece que sería idiota seguir haciéndolo ya que sabes que fui yo quien te dejó esa nota ayer." dijo Santana sin encontrar la mirada de la diva.

"Pero no la rosa y la nota de hoy" dijo Rachel

"Por supuesto que no. Si ya sabes que soy yo, no tiene sentido. De ahora en más, te las voy a dar personalmente" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo

"Si. Pero, es momento que diga algo que me parece que es correcto." dijo la latina deteniendo su caminar y enfrentando a la diva. "No quiero y no quería decirte esto por medio de una nota anónima, así que ahí va. Esto, quiero que lo sepas, no es una broma que estoy llevando a cabo para humillarte"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Rachel. "Si no es una broma, solo puedo asumir dos cosas, y no me gusta asumir cosas"

"Con el pasar del tiempo te vas a ir dando cuenta. Saber que te diste cuenta de que era yo, aceleró un poco mis planes, pero...te vas a ir dando cuenta. Y espero que no rechaces mi amistad."

"¿Sabes que me haría muy feliz ser tu amiga?"

"Espero que eso lo puedas seguir diciendo cuando todo esto termine."

"¿De casualidad, sabes quién es la otra admiradora secreta?"

"¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer?¿Cómo, incluso, supiste que era yo?"

"Oh...bueno, la primer pregunta es fácil, en la nota que escribió hoy, puso "juntas" ahí asumí que no había sido un error sino una forma de hacerme saber que era una mujer y que ahora estaba en mis manos, ese tema. Si quiero puedo rechazarla o no."

"¿Y la segunda pregunta?"

"Bueno...ayer cuando leí la nota, me llamó la atención que alguien pusiera que creía en mi. Noah suele decírmelo, mi tía, mis padres, pero nadie más. Y esta mañana, mientras todos esperaban una escena de "Rachel Berry" por las elecciones de los cantantes en las seccionales, vi como me mirabas, y me estabas diciendo que creías en mi. Que estabas sorprendida pero que sabías que en el fondo no era tan egoísta como todos creen."

"¿Eso pudiste saberlo con solo mirarme unos segundos?"

"Soy muy inteligente"

"Puckerman dijo que tenías poderes psíquicos"

"Eso también, pero creo que quizás todo tenga que ver con esos superpoderes que tengo"

"¿Cómo pasó eso?"

"Es una historia...que mi tía me tendría que dar el permiso de contar"

"¿Quién diablos es tu tía?"

"Esa es otra pregunta que ella me tendría que dar el permiso de responder"

"De acuerdo. Esta es la nota del día de hoy." dijo Santana entregándole un sobre. "Ahora, te dejo seguir caminando porque no sé como puede llegar a reaccionar Sue porque te hice demorar"

"Gracias, Santana. ¿Tengo que responderte? Si ese es el caso, ¿cómo lo hago?"

"No, no tienes que responderme"

"¿Y si quiero responderte?"

"Dame tu teléfono" dijo Santana estirando una mano

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel poniendo el objeto en dicha mano de la latina

"Listo. Ya está mi numero guardado. Para que veas que es el verdadero, voy a hacer sonar el mío ahora. ¿Ves? Así que si quieres puedes responderme. ¿Puedo escribirte algún mensaje algún día?"

"De acuerdo. Gracias Santana" dijo Rachel dándole un pequeño abrazo, agarrando su teléfono y caminando en dirección al campo de football.

"_**Hay **__**un **__**rumor**__**, **__**que **__**me **__**acaban **__**de **__**contar**__**, **__**de **__**que **__**te **__**quedaste **__**hasta **__**después **__**de **__**hora **__**en **__**la **__**escuela **__**y **__**estuviste **__**hablando **__**con **__**Rachel**__**." **__**Q**_

"**No ****es ****un ****rumor****, ****es ****verdad****" ****S**

"_**Te **__**odio**__**, **__**Santana**__**. **__**Me **__**vas **__**a **__**quitar **__**a **__**Rachel**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Nunca ****la ****tuviste****" ****S**

"_**La **__**tensión **__**sexual **__**que **__**existe **__**entre **__**nosotras **__**es **__**real**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Tiene ****tensión ****sexual ****con ****todo ****el ****mundo****. ****Incluso ****con ****Brittany****, ****lo ****cual ****es ****perturbador****" ****S**

"_**Britt **__**es **__**sexy**__**. ¿**__**Te **__**dijo **__**algo **__**de **__**mi **__**rosa**__**?" **__**Q**_

"**Me ****dijo ****que ****sabe ****que ****eres ****una ****mujer****" ****S**

"_**¿**__**Cómo**__**?" **__**Q**_

"**Escribiste **** "****juntas****"" ****S**

"_**Maldición**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Bueno****, ****puedes ****estar ****tranquila ****de ****que ****no ****rechaza ****tener ****relaciones ****con ****personas ****de ****su ****mismo ****sexo****. ****Sabe ****que ****yo ****soy ****una ****de ****sus ****admiradoras ****y ****que ****la ****otra ****es ****mujer ****y ****no ****la ****note ****asqueada****." ****S**

"_**¿**__**Cuál **__**es **__**tu **__**siguiente **__**paso**__**?" **__**Q**_

"**¿****Crees ****que ****voy ****a ****decírtelo****?" ****S**

"_**Sé que no" Q**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hola<strong>__**, **__**Rachel**__**, ¿**__**cómo **__**estás **__**terminado **__**este **__**día**__**?" **__**Q**_

"**Buenas ****noches****, ****Quinn****. ****Todo ****muy ****bien****, ****si ****no ****fuera ****por ****Noah ****que ****no ****deja ****de ****quejarse ****de ****que ****mi ****tía ****es ****una ****explotadora ****de ****niños ****inocentes****, ****todo ****muy ****bien****." ****R**

"_**No **__**tendrías **__**que **__**pasar **__**tanto **__**tiempo **__**con **__**Puckerman**__**, **__**Rachel**__**. **__**Puede **__**dejarte **__**embarazada**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Oh, él no lo intentaría conmigo" R**

"_**¿**__**Cómo **__**estás **__**tan**__**segura**__**?" **__**Q**_

"**Oh****, ****le ****podría ****hacer ****varias ****cosas ****muy desagradables****si ****solo ****lo ****intentara****" ****R**

"_**No **__**estés **__**tan **__**segura**__**. **__**Eres **__**pequeña**__**" **__**Q**_

"**Y ****sin e****mbargo****, ****mi ****tamaño ****no ****es ****una ****dificultad****" ****R**

"_**¿**__**Eh**__**?"**_

"**Nada, me voy a cenar. Nos vemos mañana, Quinn" R**

"_**Hasta mañana, Rachel" Q**_

* * *

><p>"¿Qué dice la nota del día de la sexy latina?"<p>

"Veamos: Rachel, como ya sabes quien soy, voy a dejar de dar vueltas. Quizás, algún día junte el coraje para decirte el porque de estas notas que te entrego. La de ayer, venía con algunas más anónimas, pero visto que te diste cuenta del remitente, no voy a seguir haciéndolo. Todavía no puedo creer que tengas superpoderes. Es algo que me dejó sorprendida. Pero, dejando eso de lado, quería decirte que agradezco que no hayas dicho nada malo en contra mía hoy durante glee. Sé que no siempre fui la mejor persona contigo, pero me gustaría remediarlo. Y que dijeras, simplemente, que yo era una buena elección para las seccionales, me hizo sentir contenta. Me hizo sentir como en las seccionales del año pasado cuando dijiste que creías en mi. A pesar de todo, crees en mi. Y yo creo en tí, Rachel. Disculpame si algún día hice que no te sintieras bien contigo misma, pero fue por razones que algún día te voy a contar pero que no justifican mis actos. Mientras tanto, voy a hacerte saber que lo que tienes en tu voz es un don. Un don que no cualquier persona tiene en este mundo. Un don capaz de llevarte muy lejos. Espero que me creas cuando digo que desde hace un tiempo, solo deseo ver tu nombre estampado en las marquesinas de Nueva York, porque ese es el lugar en donde tienes que estar. Y en la alfombra roja de Hollywood. Y ganando premios. Espero que me creas que quiero ser tu amiga. Santana"

"Oh...que romántica"

"Eres irónico"

"¿Te dijo que no es una broma?"

"En persona. Hoy, después que nos dejaste solas"

"Más le vale"

"¿Qué le vas a hacer? ¿Tirarle hielo con tu pene?"

"¡Ey! Dijiste que no te ibas a burlar de mis ideas para utilizar mis superpoderes"

"Es que todavía no entiendo como se te ocurrió eso"

"Es divertido pensarlo. Imagina la cara de los criminales cuando le esté tirando hielo por ahí."

"Es un asco."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Escribiéndole a Santana"

"**Yo te creo, Santana" R** Ese fue el mensaje que la latina recibió mientras escribía en un cuaderno, cuales eran los pasos a seguir en su plan por conquistar a Rachel. Solo faltaba sacar a Quinn del medio, pero ¿Cómo? Y esa diva, de tamaño pequeño, podía hacer con unas simples palabras, llenar de calor todo su cuerpo. Malditos sentimientos, pensó Santana. La estaban convirtiendo en un caramelo de esos dulces que se derriten en el paladar.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Buenos <strong>**días****, ****Rachel****. ****Si ****alguien ****intenta ****hoy ****quitar ****la ****sonrisa ****de ****tu ****rostro****, ****espero ****que ****sepas ****que ****yo ****sé ****que ****vas ****a ****salir ****de ****Lima****" ****S**

Eso leyó Rachel cuando leyó su celular mientras Noah la esperaba para llevarla a la escuela.

"**Gacias, Santana" R**

"Awww, mensajeandote con sexy latina" dijo Noah burlándose de su pequeña amiga y poniéndose serio al ver los ojos enojados de la diva.

"Conduce" dijo Rachel y el resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio.

Ese día, Santana se acercó a Rachel a la hora del almuerzo y le pidió ayuda para ensayar la canción para las seccionales.

"Yo también quiero" dijo Quinn apareciendo de la nada

"Es tétrico eso que haces" dijo Santana señalándola

"Quinn aunque me encantaría ayudarte, no va a poder, tú tienes que cantar con Sam y realmente no quiero pasar tiempo junto a uds dos por las dudas de que empieces a creer que quiero quitártelo" dijo Rachel alejándose de las dos porristas.

"¿Me acaba de rechazar?" preguntó Quinn

"Creo que si" dijo Santana sonriente

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron las seccionales, Rachel ya había desarrollado todos sus poderes, y Santana había descubierto el de trasladarse astralmente e insistía que deberían probar de viajar las dos juntas.<p>

Rachel, negaba pero se divertía con las diferentes historias que la latina podía llegar a inventar, hablando de unos poderes que no eran los de ella y además, que por fin tenía una amiga.

Bueno, dos si se contaba las sorpresivas apariciones de Brittany en el lugar.

Poco a poco, Rachel comenzó a diferenciar lo que sentía por Brittany o por Santana y comenzó a hablar del tema con Noah, quien comenzó a soñar en una escena lésbica, no le importaba con quien.

Ese día, perdió en el entrenamiento junto a Rachel y salió con muchas quemaduras.

* * *

><p>Para el día de las seccionales, Santana sabía que tenía una oportunidad con Rachel si el beso en la comisura de los labios que la diva le había dado antes de salir al escenario significaba algo.<p>

Mientras tanto, el beso que vio entre Quinn y Sam antes de que salieran a cantar, también le había dado esperanzas.

Esperó hasta que terminaran de cantar todos juntos, como coro y corrió detrás de Quinn.

"¿Te rindes rubia?" dijo despacio solo para que ella escuchara.

"Si, Santana" dijo Quinn "Estoy profundamente enamorada de Sam"

"Eso espero. No quiero verte persiguiéndola después" dijo Santana antes de volver corriendo hacia donde el resto del coro se encontraba.

Pero no alcanzó a hacerlo, en el momento en que estaba por llegar, alguien la empujó dentro de uno de los cuartos de espera que estaba vacío y la besó inmediatamente. Santana, abrió los ojos y vio quien era para volver a cerrarlos.

"Estabas tan sexy ahí cantando" dijo Rachel quien de pronto atacó el cuello de Santana con sus dientes.

"Ohh, Rach..." dijo Santana llevando las manos a la cabeza de la diva y enredándolas en su cabello "Vas muy rápido" agregó alejándola y mirándola a los ojos.

"Quería hacer esto hace mucho tiempo" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Mmm" dijo Santana estudiando atentamente la cara de la diva. Pudo ver que era cierto.

"No sabía como lo tomarías." dijo Rachel sin esperar respuesta y dando un paso hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre las dos. "Pero después de que cantaste Valerie no pude aguantarme. No sé que es lo que tienes con Quinn pero..."

"No tengo nada con Quinn" dijo Santana dando un paso hacia adelante. "Ella tenía el mismo interés que yo en ti, entonces fui a asegurarme que no lo tuviera más"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel ilusionada

"En serio" dijo Santana quien inmediatamente fue atacada por los labios de Rachel Berry. "Puedo acostumbrarme a esto" dijo Santana antes de golpear su espalda contra la puerta por la fuerza que Rachel ponía entre sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p>Solo Noah, Brittany y Sue sabían de la relación entre Rachel y Santana, que para el día que las nacionales de las porristas estaban programadas solo había llegado a segunda base.<p>

"Rozando cuarta, Britt" dijo Santana cuando se había quedado sola con su amiga en el vestuario de las Cheerios.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Brittany

"La otra noche, estábamos besándonos en su cama y metió una de sus piernas entre las mías. Yo hice lo mismo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, sentía la húmedad de ella en mi muslo y yo no podía negar lo húmeda que estaba por ella. Y no me detuvo, y nos movimos una en el muslo de la otra todo el tiempo hasta que yo tuve un orgasmo y por la reacción de ella, también tuvo un orgasmo"

"Entonces no te va a hacer esperar hasta los 25, San" dijo Brittany aplaudiendo y la latina, se puso colorada.

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana se despidió de Rachel rumbo a las Nacionales, se despidió completamente frustrada. Sobre todo por las palabras de la diva.<p>

"Cuando vengas, probablemente, puedas demostrarme lo que hacen esas manos tan habilidosas" dijo Rachel mordiéndo el lóbulo de la oreja de Santana, quien emitió un gemido de placer. "Nos vemos mañana" dijo Rachel rápidamente así nadie se daba cuenta de la relación entre ellas.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana y besó a la diva en los labios antes de correr hacia el colectivo.

* * *

><p>Supo que algo estaba mal cuando vio que el chófer del colectivo no era el mismo de siempre, pero estaba queriéndole contar a Brittany lo que Rachel le había dicho, y corrió hacia el asiento que compartía con la rubia.<p>

Supo que algo estaba muy mal, cuando el colectivo frenó en el medio de la ruta y se subieron tres hombres enmascarados y con enormes armas amenazando a todos.

Terminó de convencerse cuando el colectivo siguió el rumbo, pero no en dirección al mismo destino.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba con Noah pasando la tarde, mirando la televisión local cuando el programa de dibujos animados fue interrumpido.<p>

"Interrumpimos nuestra transmisión con una noticia de último momento. El transporte que trasladaba a las conocidas Cheerios, grupo de porristas de la escuela McKinley, de la localidad de Lima, fue secuestrado mientras se dirigían a Columbus a las competencias Nacionales. Los secuestradores solo se comunicaron una vez, enviando un mensaje a las familias. Los pormenores del mensaje todavía no se saben, pero fuentes cercanas a la investigación dijeron que tiene que ver con dinero" dijo la periodista.

Rachel y Noah se miraron sorprendidos y la diva pensó en su novia.

"¡Sue!" gritaron los dos al recordar a la tía de Rachel quien tenía un chip con GPS insertado debajo de su piel para situaciones de este tipo.

"Espera Rachel" dijo Noah frenando a su mejor amiga quien se dirigía hacia el sótano, en donde su tía había armado una especie de baticueva, con salida fuera de Lima incluida. "¿Estás segura?"

"Podemos usar los trajes y las fabulosas armas" dijo Rachel.

"Pero no sabemos si estamos listos" dijo Noah soltándola porque empezaba a sentir calor emanando del lugar en donde tenía agarrada a su amiga.

"Noah...tiene a Sue y a Santana" dijo la diva y corrió hacia el sótano.

"Dios nos ayude" dijo Noah sacudiendo su cabeza y corriendo detrás de ella.

Quince minutos después, estaban atrevesando el subsuelo de Lima en dos motos completamente creadas a mano para ellos, con la cara completamente tapada debajo de Kevlar. No sabían si le daban algún tipo de forma o no. Si podían ponerse algún nombre. Pero a Rachel le gustaba el del "Gorrión" ya que tenía un pequeño pico en su máscara y Puck parecía un pato, pero no iba a permitir que lo llamaran así.

Cuando salieron a la ruta, fueron en dirección a Columbus, hasta que se acordaron, nuevamente, del GPS de Sue.

Lo activaron y el mapa se les apareció sobre uno de sus ojos, en forma de una pequeña pantalla, que los guiaba por calles externas, donde estaban pasando desapercibidos. Además de que ya la noche estaba cayendo sobre Ohio.

* * *

><p>Santana despertó con las manos atadas detrás de su espalda y en una silla. El colectivo no estaba cerca de su vista, y tenía a Sue Sylvester a su lado, mirando enojada a los 4 hombres que tenía en frente, con la cara tapada.<p>

Los enmascarados no les hablaron, solo revisaron que todas las porristas estuvieran firmemente atadas en las sillas y dejaron la habitación.

"Mas les vale a esos estúpidos que vengan" dijo Sue y Santana se giró a mirarla sorprendida, pero fue por un segundo, ahora ella pensaba en Rachel y esperaba que no se le ocurriera ir a rescatarla.

¿Sería a pruebas de balas? Se preguntó recordando los grandes rifles que los enmascarados tenían.

No supo si se durmió o no, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, fuera de la habitación en donde estaban ellas se escuchaban gritos y palabras como ¡Fuego!.

De pronto, la enorme puerta de hierro que los secuestradores habían cerrado se abrió...en realidad se derritió y dejó paso a dos enmascarados. Obviamente uno era un hombre y el otro una mujer, quien inmediatamente clavó los ojos en Santana.

"Por fin" susurró Sue antes de gritarle a sus rescatistas "Idiotas, desátenme"

La más pequeña de los enmascarados, fue e hizo lo que la entrenadora le había pedido, mientras el otro desataba a Quinn quien estaba lejos de Sue para que desate al resto de las Cheerios.

"¿Quien eres?" preguntó Quinn toda idiota, a los ojos de Santana, al enmascarado que era Puckerman.

"Esto va a estar gracioso" dijo una voz en el oído de Santana a quien le recorrió un escalofrío mientras Rachel la desataba.

"Mejor nos vamos, Pato" dijo Rachel después de desatar a la latina. "Anunciemos donde están, así tenemos tiempo de escapar"

Y así lo hicieron, se fueron dejando a Sue, Quinn y Santana tarea de desatar al resto de las porristas.

Cuando salieron de esa habitación, se encontraron con los 4 enmascarados que las habían secuestrados sin las máscaras y atados.

Cuando salieron al exterior del lugar donde las tenían cautivas, se encontraron con la policía que llegaba a toda velocidad y con las sirenas encendidas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana pudo liberarse de los brazos de sus padres después de declarar en Lima, vio a la diva esperando nerviosa detrás de ellos.<p>

A la latina, no le importó demasiado y ahí al frente de toda la prensa, su familia y otros miembros de la escuela, abrazó y besó a su novia.

"Gracias" dijo cuando se separaron.

* * *

><p>Unos días después, estaban las dos tiradas en el sillón de la casa de Rachel, cuando Santana sintió una mano acariciar su estómago y subir hasta sus pechos, meterse debajo de su brassier y comenzar a acariciar uno de los pechos de la latina, jugando con su pezón.<p>

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva, quien estaba concentrada en su mano y en el pezón de Santana. "¿Estás segura?"

Y Rachel no dijo nada. Solo se sentó a horcajadas de la latina, se sacó su remera y su brassier y esperó que Santana hiciera lo mismo.

Minutos después, cuando ya las dos estaban desnudas, Rachel estaba mirando a Santana quien no dejaba de acariciar su vagina y su clítoris, fascinada por poder tocar finalmente esa parte de su diva.

"¿Pensaste que iba a querer esperar hasta los 25?" preguntó Rachel moviendo sus caderas, para hacerle entender a Santana que quería que en algún momento sus dedos estuvieran dentro de ella, mientras ella esperaba con dos dedos dentro de Santana. Quería que su primera vez, sea junto a Santana. Y si llegaban al orgasmo juntas, mucho mejor.

"Es lo que Finn dijo" explicó Santana rodeando con un dedo la entrada de Rachel, juntando la humedad. "No sé si puedo seguir juntando humedad" agregó

"No lo hagas" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>Horas después (por no decir que era el otro día) en que las dos estaban abrazadas, transpiradas, después de una extensa maratón sexual, Rachel recordó la conversación antes de perder su virginidad.<p>

"Nunca te podría haber hecho esperar hasta los 25" dijo acariciando el ombligo de Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque eres 250,000 veces más sexy que Finn. No podría haberme aguantado" dijo Rachel besando la barbilla de Santana.

"¡Por Dios! Podrían haberse puesto ropa" gritó una voz y Santana se dio cuenta que era Sue. "Ni se te ocurra salir corriendo, López" dijo la entrenadora de las Cheerios.

* * *

><p>Desde entonces podrían pasar muchas cosas, pero siempre se podían tener la una a la otra.<p>

**¿Fin?**


	40. Matando al amor

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Se preguntaran que hago subiendo esto cuando tengo dos finales, super interesantes que escribir. Bueno, como no quiero que terminen y me gustó el prompt de esta historia, me dediqué a escribir este one shot._

_De esos largos que solo se me ocurren a mi, les digo que espero haber hecho un buen trabajo._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Respondo ahora las que no pude responder por privado:_

_**cami11:** jajajaja Rachel con poderes es genial! Y encima está junto a Puck con poderes! Puede suceder cualquier cosas de esa mezcla! Gracias por la review!_

_**Eli: **gracias por la review! Y gracias por leerme, aunque te advierto: no me responsabilizo por la locura observable en mis historias! Saludos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt: <strong>_Ella es una asesina a sueldo, conocida por su gran don de matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin remodimientos ella junto a su compañera son las asesinas mas prestigiosas y frias de todo Estados Unidos, pero ¿Que pasara si se enamora de su victima?

_Pedido por gaby2307. _

_Probablemente no sea igual a lo que me pediste, hice lo mejor que pude y me quedó esto. Espero que te guste!_

_Algo sobre la historia: lo que está en itálica es pasado, pero el mismo pasado no está en orden cronólogico, pero no marea mucho. Se entiende, creo. Cualquier cosa me avisan._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Matando al amor<strong>

Rachel Berry era la persona más hermosa, cariñosa, sensual y millonaria de toda la tierra. Aunque lo último quizás era una exageración, pero había logrado mantener una enorme cantidad de dinero heredado de sus padres y hacerlo crecer más del triple.

Y ahora, además, era la persona que tenía la suerte de haberse enamorado y ser amada.

Si, Rachel Berry estaba enamorada.

Santana López, también. Y ahora ésta caminaba rumbo a una misión.

"San" dijo Rachel cuando abrió la puerta. Dos días habían pasado desde que había visto por última vez a la latina.

"Hola" dijo Santana poniéndose un poco colorada, aunque no como las primeras veces. No quería, además, hacer contacto visual por mucho tiempo con la empresaria, ya que si lo hacía no iba a llevar a cabo su misión.

"Pasa, por favor" dijo Rachel y la guío hasta el living en donde se sentó. Santana la había llamado hacía una hora atrás para decirle que necesitaban hablar.

Estuvieron un rato mirándose a los ojos. Hasta que Rachel se levantó a responder una llamada en su celular.

Santana odiaba esos momentos, siempre interrumpidos en los que el silencio gobernaba su conversación con la otra morena y no podía transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

Sacó, mientras esperaba, el arma de su bolso y la dejó en la mesa que tenía adelante.

Rachel volvió y se sentó al frente de ella, abriendo los ojos enormemente y mirando a la latina, quien estaba luchando contra las ganas de llorar.

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel enderezándose en su asiento, ganando la compostura.

"Lo siento. Vine a matarte" dijo la latina y vio que Rachel asintió. Sabía que habían enviado a alguien para hacerlo.

"Te amo" dijo la empresaria mientras Santana agarraba el arma y apuntaba hacia el centro de sus ojos. Esos ojos que tanto amaba. Esa piel que tanto había deseado y que cuando por fin pudo besarla, de punta a punta, fue mucho mejor que en sus fantasías.

"Te amo" dijo la latina antes de disparar.

Quizás fue en cámara lenta, quizás no, pero le pareció que la bala tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino.

Vio caer el cuerpo al frente de ella y guardó el arma, sacó el celular y envió un mensaje: **El trabajo está listo**.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Quinn Fabray leía el mensaje que había llegado y miraba a la rubia que dormía en sus brazos.

No entendía como Santana había tenido las agallas para matar a la única persona que había amado. Pero sabía que ya las cosas no iban a ser como antes.

"Nunca podría matarte" le dijo a Brittany al oído y cayó dormida. Preguntándose cuanto tiempo iba a demorar Santana antes de volver a verla y desaparecer con el dinero del trabajo bien hecho.

Santana apareció a la medianoche por la casa de Quinn.

"¿Lo tienes?" fue lo único que pregunto, y la rubia, que la conocía mejor que nadie, supo que había dejado sus ojos llorando.

"Si, acaban de hacer la transferencia. Puse todo en tu cuenta" dijo dejándola pasar.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Santana. Sabía que el total del trabajo no dividido era lo que necesitaba para su retiro.

"Has llevado la peor parte en esto" dijo Quinn y Santana la observó.

La rubia se dio cuenta que había dicho algo mal cuando el rostro de Santana pasó del dolor al enojo, y sus ojos estallaban de furia.

Pero después de una inspiración profunda, que trajo otro dolor en el pecho de Santana porque se lo había enseñado Rachel, sacudió su cabeza y extendió la mano, dándole a entender a Quinn que esperaba la tarjeta con el cifrado y los números de las cuentas en donde estaba el dinero, así transferirlo a su cuenta personal (de la cual la rubia no conocía ni siquiera el primer número) e irse.

Cuando Quinn se lo dio, intentando mostrarse arrepentida, Santana dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Con una mano en el picaporte, decidió hablar.

"Espero que nunca te pase lo que me acaba de pasar a mi, Quinn. Hemos entrado en el peor negocio del mundo y esta vez tendríamos que haber pedido explicaciones. Pero, quiero que sepas, que ni todo el dinero del mundo puede devolverme lo que acabo de perder"

Después de eso, Santana López, amiga y compañera de trabajo de Quinn Fabray, atravesó la puerta para salir de la casa y de la vida de la rubia para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>La había conocido entre trabajos. <em>

_El chofer de Rachel casi la pasa por encima con el auto y la pequeña morena bajó preocupada a ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. _

_Cuando vio a Santana, insultando a su chófer, en español, se quedó completamente muda y espero._

"_Maldito idiota. ¿Quién se cree que es?" dijo la latina parándose al lado de la diva, no la había visto bajarse del auto por lo tanto no sabía quien estaba adentro. "Además, el idiota que esta ahí adentro podría haber bajado, no?" preguntó._

"_Es una idiota" dijo Rachel sonriendo " ¿Estás bien?" _

"_No creo que tenga más que el susto" dijo después "Y tú eres la idiota, ¿verdad?" preguntó y viendo que Rachel asentía, se puso completamente colorada. "Lo siento" _

"_Esta bien. Me diste por fin la excusa perfecta para despedirlo. Bueno, en realidad, cambiarlo de ocupación. No puedo despedirlo" dijo Rachel. Caminó hasta su chófer, le dijo algo, él asintió y ella decidió seguir a pie._

"_¿Despedirlo por mi?" preguntó Santana siguiéndola. _

"_Si, vamos" dijo Rachel. "Pero como te dije, no puedo despedirlo. Nunca lo hice" dijo la pequeña morena caminando hasta un bar. "Déjame que te invite algo por el susto que acabas de pasar" _

"_Espera..." dijo Santana "Soy Santana López, me parece que por lo menos tendrías que saber mi nombre ya que vas a gastar dinero en mi" _

"_Rachel Berry" dijo la pequeña morena._

"_¿La Rachel Berry?" preguntó Santana siguiéndola dentro del bar, en donde se sentaron en una mesa, alejada de la puerta y de las miradas indiscretas._

"_No estaba al tanto de que mi nombre llevara un artículo" dijo Rachel sonriendo._

"_En realidad no lo hace" dijo Santana y esperó que una moza, muy diligente, les tomara el pedido._

"_¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Soy nueva en la ciudad, y estaba buscando trabajo, y todos me hablaban de Rachel Berry, por eso se lo puse..." dijo Santana. _

"_Esta bien, no tienes que explicarlo." dijo Rachel._

"_¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Santana después de un silencio en el que aprovecharon y les trajeron el pedido._

"_Tengo 28" dijo Rachel_

"_¿Y ya eres tan famosa?" preguntó sorprendida. Ella tenía la misma edad y en su mundo, era famosa, siempre con Quinn Fabray a su lado, por supuesto._

"_Es que..." dijo Rachel, hablar de su historia era complicado, más con una persona que recién conocía. "¿A qué te dedicas?" preguntó cambiando de tema._

"_Solo tendrías que haberme dicho que que no querías hablar del tema" dijo Santana _

"_No quiero hablar del tema" _

"_Esta bien. A cualquier cosa, en realidad. Actualmente estoy desempleada" _

"_¿Y qué sabes hacer?" preguntó Rachel _

"_De todo" dijo la latina _

"_Envía un curriculum a mi empresa" dijo Rachel sacando una tarjeta de su cartera, mientras miraba el reloj al fondo del salón. "Quizás podamos encontrarte algo" _

"_¿En serio? Sería genial" dijo Santana._

"_Espero volver a verte, y espero que estés bien. Cualquier problema que tengas a causa de lo sucedido, hazmelo saber." decía anotando algo detrás de la tarjeta mientras hacía señas de que le trajeran la cuenta "Este es mi celular personal" _

"_Gracias, no sabes cuanto..." dijo Santana..._

"_No me lo agradezcas. Todavía no he hecho nada por ti. Cuando lo haga, hablamos." dijo Rachel firmando el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito para pagar._

"_¿Puedo llamarte aunque no quiera un trabajo?" preguntó Santana. Poniéndose colorada de nuevo._

"_Si, puedes" dijo Rachel "Hasta pronto, Santana" dijo la pequeña morena antes de salir del bar._

"_Me gusta como dices mi nombre" dijo la latina en voz baja cuando ella ya no podía escucharla._

* * *

><p>Mientras preparaba todo en su departamento para desaparecer, había dejado la televisión prendida y veía las noticias. De lo único que se hablaba era del asesinato de Rachel Berry. Y no, no podía llorar. No todavía.<p>

"**¿Hay alguna novedad?" preguntó la periodista desde estudio. Estaba ahí parada hacía ya un par de horas y estaba cansada y se le notaba. Pero esto era importante. Cambiaría toda la dinámica empresarial de la ciudad.**

"**Si" dijo el periodista parado afuera de la casa de Rachel Berry "uno de los paramédicos nos dijo que estaba completamente desfigurada, y que ruegan poder identificarla a través de los registros dentales y el ADN" **

Santana, ante esto, se quedó mirando la pantalla y luego miró la hora. Eran las 8 de la mañana, Quinn seguramente estaría en su otro trabajo, viviendo una vida normal, mirando a la persona que amaba a través de un vidrio, por lo tanto, decidió llamarla.

"¿Quién fue?" fue lo que dijo cuando Quinn le respondió

"No sé, estoy tratando de averiguar, pero el cliente ya no nos quiere decir nada más. Solo que esperemos un gran bono de navidad" dijo Quinn del otro lado. "Pensé que no iba a saber más de vos"

"Yo no la dejé desfigurada." dijo Santana cortando la comunicación. Ella no la había dejado desfigurada. Pero no podía llorar.

* * *

><p><em>Pasaron más de un mes encontrándose en ese bar, hasta que Rachel le cambió una tarde por una noche. Y la verdad, Santana no podía estar más feliz, además de que había conseguido un trabajo en las oficinas.<em>

_La empresaria (indirectamente su jefa) había cocinado y la esperaba en su casa, para la cena._

_Santana, estaba nerviosa, porque sabía que quizás esa noche por fin iban a dar ese paso que ella estaba intentando darle entender a Rachel desde hacia un mes._

_Y si la comida no era para indicar lo mismo, el beso que Rachel le dio después, cuando le había quedado un poco de crema en los labios, le dijeron lo que realmente Santana sentía por la pequeña morena._

_Sus manos, entrando en saliendo de la otra, sus besos, sus sabores, sus gustos, comenzaron a ser parte normal de su relación a partir de entonces._

* * *

><p>Santana miraba las hojas y los pasajes de avión que había usado para el viaje con Quinn. El último trabajo que hicieron juntas.<p>

Tuvieron que entrar al palacio de un poderoso jeque árabe y matarlo. Esperaba que los miembros de los SEAL que entraron después no hubieran matado a la familia. Nunca se animó a investigar.

Esto de ser asesina a sueldo, pagaba muy bien. Santana y Quinn lo hicieron tan bien desde los 20 años que realmente, a los 30 ya estaban a punto de retirarse. Por lo menos Santana.

Muchas veces le había contado su mejor amiga que estaba cansada de esa.

Entonces Quinn le suplicó cuando volvieron.

Miró entonces la habitación vacía de su departamento y suspiró. Ya no quedaba nada para ella en NY.

* * *

><p>"<em>Este trabajo y basta, Santana" dijo Quinn rogando, de rodillas literalmente, al frente de ella.<em>

"_Quinn siempre me dices lo mismo" dijo la latina. "¿No te cansaste ya de matar gente?" preguntó _

"_Sabes que si, pero me dijeron que el trabajo paga muy bien, es en la ciudad. Y nos lleva hasta el límite, diviendo el resultado" dijo Quinn "Puedo darle a Brittany una gran boda y puedo estar sin trabajar el resto de mi vida, con 15 hijos, dándoles lo mejor y aún así sobraría dinero" _

"_¿Nos da el límite?" preguntó Santana. _

"_Si, San. Puedes retirarte, decirle a Rachel que en el viaje que tuviste cobraste una gran herencia y listo. Serán felices las dos" dijo la rubia poniéndose en pie._

"_A Rachel no le importa demasiado eso" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada. Hacía ya cinco meses que estaba de novia con la empresaria y antes del viaje le había dicho que la amaba. Y Rachel había dicho que también la amaba. "¿De qué se trata?" preguntó sacando a la pequeña morena de sus pensamientos._

"_Es un empresario, millonario. Dicen que hizo su fortuna a través de una herencia y que ha sabido mantenerla. Es un solo contacto, pero parece que son los miembros del consejo directivo de esa gran empresa los que pidieron el golpe" dijo Quinn caminando hacia su computadora para enviar el código y así recibían más datos. _

_Nunca preguntaban cuales eran las razones. Nunca. Una sola vez se había atrevido a hacerle esa pregunta a su mentora, y ésta casi la mata. No importaba porque tenían que matar a alguien. Solo importaba el dinero al final. ¿Y si no recibían el dinero? Rastrearlo y asesinar al cliente._

_Cuando recibieron el otro código, que las llevaría a la página ultrasecreta en donde se encontraba la foto y el nombre de la víctima, las dos se quedaron esperando._

_Quinn, al ver la foto gimió y Santana se desmayó._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué haces acá?" preguntó su mentora. Hacía casi 10 años que no la veían. Desde el día que las dejó volar sola. "Gran golpe" agregó mientras la dejaba pasar a la casa.<p>

Santana solo asintió y Sue la siguió. Sue Sylvester era el nombre público. Nunca se preocupó en investigar el nombre que usaba para asesinar.

"¿Por qué nunca nos preocupamos por las razones del asesinato?" preguntó Santana sentándose en el gran sofá de su mentora. "¿Cómo sabemos si alguien es bueno o malo?¿Por qué solo matamos?" preguntó

"Por esas razones. ¿Qué harías si supieras que una de tus víctimas es buena persona y que en realidad el malo es el cliente?" preguntó Sue sentándose al frente

"No lo sé."

"Matarías al cliente. Tú sobre todos los asesinos a sueldo de este mundo. No soportarías el hecho de saber que matas a una persona buena. ¿Por qué te nacieron esas dudas justo hoy?"

"Por el golpe de anoche"

"Es una lastima que conocieras a Rachel antes del contrato" dijo Sue

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó la latina

"Se muchas cosas. Pero si, el golpe de asesinar a Rachel fue lo que sacó a tu conciencia a flote. ¿La amabas?"

"Con todo mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo"

"¿Entonces por qué la mataste?"

"Mandarían a otra persona, y detrás a otra, y detrás a otra. Siempre y cuando yo me entrometiera"

"Y lo hubieras hecho"

"Por supuesto"

"Santana..."

"¿Por qué contrataron a un asesino para matarla? Ella era tan buena, tan especial"

"Por eso. No toda la gente en este mundo soporta la bondad, Santana. ¿Sabes a cuanta gente despidió de su empresa en estos años. Dicen que no llegan a 20"

"¿Y por eso le mandaron un asesino?"

"Por eso se ganó el odio de los demás miembros del consejo, Santana. Poco a poco, la gente que no fue despedida por el consejo, comenzó a hacer su nuevo trabajo de buena gana y feliz, porque ahora sabían que podían hacerlo. Rachel había hablado con cada una de las personas que estaban en riesgo de perder el trabajo. Con cada uno, Santana. Les preguntó que era lo que les gustaría hacer dentro de la empresa, y cada uno consiguió un trabajo cerca de lo que habían hablado con ella."

"Pero eso no implica que la manden a matar"

"Santana, todos ellos pensaron que Rachel iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, esperando el dinero todos los meses, y pidiendo el cielo y ellos dándoselo para que no moleste. Nunca se imaginaron, que tras la muerte de los padres de Rachel, ella se iba a hacer cargo de la empresa, dejando Broadway atrás. Y por más que Rachel durante estos años llenó sus bolsillos, ellos no podían soportar la falta de poder. Perdieron poder dentro de la empresa y fuera de la misma. Rachel acata todas las leyes existentes y ellos no podían soportarlo. Ahora creen que con la muerte de ella, van a poder dividirse entre todos ese poder."

"¿Y no es así?"

"Sabes que no"

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

* * *

><p><em>Al mismo tiempo en que Santana y Quinn recibían la noticia de que debían asesinar a Rachel Berry, la misma empresaria recibía una noticia que tenía algo que ver.<em>

"_Pudieron juntar semejante cantidad de dinero entre todos y en vez de armar su propia empresa y vivir de brazos cruzados, contratan a un asesino para matarme. ¿Quién los entiende?" preguntó Rachel a la persona que se había acercado a darle la noticia. _

"_No lo sé, pero tendrías que empezar a mover las cosas" dijo Sue_

"_Ya lo estoy haciendo desde hace un tiempo" dijo Rachel sentándose. "¿A quién enviaron?" preguntó la empresaria. _

"_A Santana López y Quinn Fabray" dijo Sue sabiendo que Rachel sabía quien era._

"_Temía que eso sucediera" dijo Rachel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Déjame sola, Sue"_

* * *

><p>Santana esperaba en el aeropuerto. Estaba dispuesta a volar a cualquier parte con tal de olvidar.<p>

Olvidar cada una de las cosas que vivió con Rachel, cada una de las promesas que le hizo a la pequeña morena, cada una de las pasiones que sentía por ella.

"No tendrías que haberte ido así" dijo Sue apareciendo de pronto

"¿Cómo lo supiste?¿Por qué se lo dijiste?" preguntó Santana

"Los padres de ella eran mis amigos. Dos personas que sabían mi pasado y aún así estuvieron conmigo. Incluso pagaron para la educación que Quinn y tú tuvieron, y el entrenamiento. Rachel sabía que la muerte de sus padres no había sido accidental, y sabía que yo podía desenterrar la verdad. Ellos no tuvieron la misma oportunidad que Rachel, Santana"

La latina asintió. Ahora todo cerraba.

"Pero yo no la desfiguré, yo me fui y..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Te amo" fue lo primero que le dijo cuando la vio después de enterarse que debía matarla.<em>

"_Lo sé" fue la respuesta de Rachel._

_Santana la miró y no sabía de que estaba hablando. _

"_También te amo" dijo Rachel. La abrazó y la latina sintió que algo hacía click._

"_Lo sabes" dijo y la pequeña morena asintió._

* * *

><p>"Lamentablemente, enviaron a alguien detrás tuyo para terminar el trabajo, Santana. Se ve que no te tenían confianza" dijo Sue cuando la acompañó hasta la puerta de embarque.<p>

"Lo siento" dijo la latina, estaba sintiendo las ganas de llorar.

"¿Cobraste el dinero?" preguntó Sue

"Si, ya está en una cuenta imposible de rastrear" dijo Santana

"Entonces, ve y disfrútalo" dijo Sue con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Lloró las 16 horas que duró el maldito viaje. No sabía como tenía todavía lágrimas en sus ojos. Un taxi la llevó hasta la dirección del hotel y un botones cargó sus maletas hasta una de las cabañas.<p>

No salió por casi 24 horas, hasta que alguien golpeaba la puerta del lado de afuera.

Cuando se cansó, se levantó y abrió de un golpe, encontrándose con quien menos lo esperaba.

"¿Cómo hiciste para encontrarme?" preguntó mirando a Sue quien entró en la cabaña y se sentó. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a observar su alrededor.

"Me pregunto que estás haciendo acá, pero bueno"

"Me dijiste que me vaya y disfrute el dinero" dijo Santana sentándose una silla.

"Enciende la televisión y pon el canal financiero" dijo Sue

Santana así lo hizo y pronto la voz de los dos periodistas que estaban en la imagen llenaron el silencio paradisíaco del lugar.

"**No hace ni 48 horas que la asesinaron y no se tiene todavía ni una pista pero el consejo administrativo de empresas Berry ya está exigiendo que se comience a ejecutar el testamento" dijo uno de ellos.**

"**Si, es porque saben, extraoficialmente por supuesto, que el resultado de la identificación es positivo" dijo el otro**

"**¿Y tú como lo sabes?" agregó el primero.** Santana conocía este programa una vez lo había estado viendo con Rachel. Los dos hombres pasaban una hora hablando de los temas importantes, entre si. Rachel le dijo que era porque así la gente que no sabía de lo que estaban hablando entendía mejor.

"**Extraoficialmente" dijo el otro riendo.**

"**¿Se sabe algo de cuál es la situación en la que dejó la empresa?" preguntó el primero. "Extraoficialmente, por supuesto" **

"**Eso es lo extraño. A partir del momento en que la noticia de la muerte de Rachel Berry, accionista principal y CEO, había muerto, ni siquiera los miembros del consejo pudieron averiguar como iban las cosas adentro. Las puertas se cerraron, las claves se cambiaron y los empleados se resguardaron detrás de un contrato de confiabilidad que el grupo de abogados perteneciente a la compañía había realizado un mes atrás." **

"**¿En serio?¿Qué significa eso?"**

"**Pues que Rachel Berry sospechaba algo y tomó los recaudos necesarios. Es lo que se me ocurre a mi. Por supuesto. Además, éste tema del asesinato, en su casa. Tengamos en cuenta que estamos hablando de una mujer que tenía en sí uno de los sistemas de seguridad más complicados del mundo."**

"**Tengo entendido que el día del asesinato se perdió un poco el control sobre ella" **

"**Si, hubo llamadas que no han quedado registradas. La policía no sabe como sucedió esto, ya que hay testigos que la han visto hablar por teléfono a ciertas horas y lo primero que hicieron fue pedir el registro de todas esas líneas, y no existe nada a esas horas."**

"**Raro. Yo tengo entendido que alguien la fue a visitar, ya que se vio a una conocida morena pasear por el barrio a esa hora, antes de que el vecino escuchara el disparo" **

"**Si, pero yo tengo entendido que la vieron marchar a la morena mucho antes de que el vecino escuchara el disparo" **

"**Bueno, volviendo al tema de nuestro programa, la verdad, siento pena por la gente de Empresas Berry. Ellos han estado sufriendo pérdidas administrativas importantes. Sobre todo la de los padres de Rachel hace unos años atrás" **

"**Extrañamente, ésta pérdida también fue misteriosa. Salvo que fue más fácil reconocerlos" **

"**La verdad, es todo tan raro. Recuerdo el escándalo que hubo aquella vez cuando Rachel decidió dejar Broadway y hacerse cargo de la empresa" **

"**Yo creo que ella consideraba esa empresa parte de su familia. La verdad, además de que no la manejaba con mano de hierro, lo hizo de tal forma que cuadruplicó el rendimiento de sus empleados, generando ganancias increíbles en muy poco tiempo."**

"**Muchos rescatan que ella sabía el nombre de casi todos los empleados" **

"**Y estamos hablando de una cantidad de más o menos 300 personas" **

"**Era una mujer fantástica. Supongo que quien la haya asesinado tenía razones muy poderosas para hacerlo. Espero que se pudra en una cárcel cuando sea descubierto" **

"Es mi cárcel personal para siempre" dijo Santana apagando la televisión. "¿Qué querías que viera?"

"¿Escuchaste lo de los padres de Rachel?" preguntó Sue

"Si"

"¿Sabes la historia de su asesinato?"

"No es un tema del que hubiéramos hablado mucho con Rachel"

"Ellos se habían ido de vacaciones, disfrutaban unos días de playa y Rachel había quedado en unirseles unos días después, cuando le daban dos semanas libres en la obra. Yo iba a viajar con ella y tomarme esos días también. Fue cuando estábamos subiendo al avión, que un oficial de seguridad del aeropuerto se acercó a Rachel y pidió hablar con ella en privado. Obviamente, ella pidió que yo la acompañara y así lo hice. Ahí el oficial nos dio la noticia. Los habían encontrado muertos, nos pedían que no viajáramos.

Rachel solía no temer las cosas y yo quería ver la escena. Así que igual nos subimos al avión, y pude ver como Rachel luchaba para mantenerse dura ante la situación.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a la casa que ellos estaban alquilando. Por suerte habían sacado ya los cadáveres. Alguien había entrado y con mucha pasión, Santana, los había llenado de plomo.

Pedí permiso de verlos en la morgue. Pensé que quizás ellos habían preparado su propia muerte. Se corría el rumor en los bajos mundos de que alguien quería matarlos.

Lamentablemente, eran ellos. Los conocía demasiado bien, además el asesino o asesinos se encargó de que ninguna bala fuera a parar al rostro de ellos.

Cuando volví, me encontré con que Rachel ya se había encargado de nuestro alojamiento y fui directo al hotel.

Ahí vi la escena más desgarradora de mi vida, y fue a esa pequeña niña de 23 años, hecha un ovillo sobre el piso, llorando a gritos por sus padres.

Me hubiera gustado darle una esperanza de que estaban vivos, pero lamentablemente ellos no tenían idea de lo que se les venía encima.

Eso me llevó volver al trabajo, una vez más. Así que investigué quien había dado el golpe, pero me habían dado cuatro nombres. Por suerte uds. dos no estaban en esos nombres, porque hubieran corrido la misma suerte que esas personas."

"Tu mataste a Will, Terry, Randy y Finn" dijo Santana y Sue asintió

"Vengué a las personas que me habían confiado su vida y la de su hija mucho tiempo atrás." dijo Sue levantándose. "Por un tiempo, mantente atenta a ese canal. No hagas nada, hasta que todo lo referente a las empresas se resuelva, Santana. Espero que volvamos a vernos en mejores circunstancias."

"¿Solo viniste hasta acá a decirme eso?" preguntó la latina siguiéndola hasta la puerta de las cabañas.

"Vine porque yo también estoy huyendo y quiero que alguien sepa que también estoy sufriendo. Esa chica era como una hija para mi, Santana."

Cuando se fue, Santana se preguntó si la vería alguna vez en otras circunstancias.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray, mientras tanto, caminaba por la ciudad, rumbo a su departamento, para pedirle casamiento a su novia.<p>

Pero una imagen la hizo detenerse.

En pleno Madison Square Garden estaba su rostro, con un cartel de "Se busca" e información.

La buscaban por el asesinato de Rachel Berry, y aunque no tenía nada que ver, salvo la realización del contrato, sabía que tenía que huir.

Esperaba que Brittany quisiera hacerlo con ella.

* * *

><p>Santana miró ese canal 24 horas seguidas, durante 10 días hasta que comenzó a obtener respuestas.<p>

"**Se establece día y horario para la lectura del testamento de Rachel Berry y el destino de Empresas Berry"**

Santana no podía entender como todo estaba ligado a Rachel. ¿No había un consejo ahora para definir el destino de la empresa?¿Por qué estaba ligado a la lectura de ese testamento?¿Para eso la contrataron?¿Solo para matar a la persona que ama?

"**Hoy por fin es el día" **dijo uno de los hombres de ese programa de televisión que había visto con Sue.

"**Si, el mundo económico de NY es un hervidero. Todos están completamente nerviosos y muchas empresas han decretado que a partir de las 10 de la mañana se detenga la actividad. Todos quieren saber que va a pasar. Incluso el presidente" **

"**Me preguntan, por la calle, twitter, mail, ¿por qué está tan relacionado el testamento de Rachel con el destino de empresas Berry?" **

"**Bueno, Carl, verás. Eso es algo que estuve investigando a fondo últimamente y pude encontrar el motivo."**

"**¿Y cuál es?" **

"**Es la muerte de los padres. ¿Recuerdas que en aquél tiempo se rumoreaba de un sicario contratado para asesinarlos?" **

"**Si, como no recordarlo. Además de que es uno de los asesinatos no resueltos más famosos de este país"**

"**Cuando Rachel decidió hacerse cargo de la empresa, hizo que sus abogados generaran toda la documentación necesaria y por lo tanto, su empresa quedaría ligada a su vida" **

**Hubo silencio en el estudio, mientras las palabras hacían lugar en la mente de los oyentes.**

"**Espera...¿me estás diciendo que con la muerte de Rachel Berry, empresas Berry también muere?" **

"**Exactamente" **

"**¿De qué forma?" **

"**Eso se va a develar en un par de horas, pero estoy seguro de que Rachel Berry dejó todo arreglado para que sus empleados no sufrieran grandes perdidas" **

"**El consejo administrativo se va a volver loco"**

"**¿Sabes cuál es el rumor que corre ahora en el mundo económico?"**

"**¿Cuál?" **

"**Que este consejo administrativo contrató a alguien para asesinar a Rachel"**

"**Pero es el mismo consejo que estaba con sus padres" **

"**Y todos terminan muertos. ¿Casualidad?"**

Santana no podía creer lo que estaban diciendo, y tampoco podía creer el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

Quinn estaba escondida en algún otro lugar junto a Brittany, porque la habían estado buscando por el asesinato de Rachel. Y así como había sido indicada como sospechosa, toda sospecha sobre su amiga había sido eliminada en cuestión de minutos.

Esperó ansiosa el momento en que se emitiera la nota sobre el testamento, quería saber si Rachel había tenido la oportunidad de reír al último. Aunque no sabía si eso ahora podía decirse.

Ahora la imagen mostraba la fachada del edificio en donde empresas Berry tenía su base central, y la periodista estaba casi, casi, desesperada. Y detrás de ella pasaban, uno a uno, los miembros del consejo de la empresa, esposados y en dirección a un patrullero.

"**En la zona empresarial, el rumor corrió rápido apenas se dieron las 10.05 de la mañana. La policía había llegado y se había estacionado al frente del edificio de empresas Berry, con un claro mensaje: Los tenemos. **

**Nadie podía saber a quien ni porque, pero todos sabían que tenía que ver con lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ese edificio.**

**El grupo de abogados de Rachel Berry llegó a las 09.55, todos juntos. No cruzaron palabra con nadie y se dirigieron a una de las salas de conferencias del piso superior. La más grande y favorita de Rachel Berry, dijeron algunos de los empleados mientras salían. Si es que salía alguno de ellos.**

**A las 11.30 de la mañana, escuchamos algunos gritos de alegría provenir de los pisos inferiores y minutos después, vimos como se comenzaron a llevar a los miembros del consejo administrativo y directivo detenidos. **

**Dos personas, se acercaron hace un par de minutos y nos dijeron, que tanto el contenido de la reunión y el arresto iban a ser explicados en conferencia de prensa dentro de una hora."**

Aunque Santana había odiado todo lo que tenía que ver con los negocios de Rachel, ahora estaba intrigada. ¿Nadie se había preocupado en investigar el asesinato de su novia?¿Nadie la estaba buscando por cometer el crimen más atroz del planeta?

Millones de preguntas corrían por su mente mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo en el baño para esperar el tiempo necesario.

"¿En qué me equivoqué?" preguntó en voz alta mientras se plantaba una vez más al frente de la televisión.

"**Buenos días, soy el detective Jack Mallory, encargado de la investigación del asesinato de Rachel Berry. A mi derecha, está el abogado de la señorita Berry, Patrick Stewart, quien hablará después que yo. Vamos a solicitarles que esperen hasta finalizar ambos relatos antes de hacer las preguntas que quieran hacernos." **Los periodistas en la sala hicieron ruidos, mientras se acomodaban y las personas en la mesa se preparaban para hablar.

"**No voy a entrar en detalles sobre el asesinato, ni el sadismo que pusieron sobre el cuerpo de Rachel Berry, sobre todo con su rostro. Voy a entrar en detalles de la investigación, empezando por un día después de cometido el hecho mientras esperábamos el resultado de la autopsia. En este sobre había toda una investigación que habían realizado detectives privados a pedido de la srta. Berry y que había sido enviado al detective principal del caso, ya que eso había pedido la víctima en si. Eso nos llevó a verificar diferentes pistas, algunas nos llevaron a caminos sin salida, como Quinn Fabray a quien dejamos libre de sospechas, y las otras nos llevaron rápidamente a caminos intrincados del mundo financiero que terminaban en los miembros del consejo directivo de la empresa. Poco a poco, fuimos desenredando todas las pistas y nos encontramos con que ellos habían contratado asesinos para Rachel Berry y sus padres, cinco años atrás. Todas las pistas, todas las pruebas son irrefutables y por eso los detuvimos. Si no quedan detenidos en NY por causas externas a la justicia, quedaran detenidos en California por la muerte de los padres de Rachel, donde serán extraditados una vez que termine el juicio" **explicó el detective. Y Santana no podía creer que hubieran resumido tan simplemente una investigación complicada. ¿Quién había ido a terminar su trabajo?¿Por qué?

"**Buenos días, soy Patrick Stewart y aquellos que solo querían saber del asesinato, ahora pueden retirarse porque voy a hablar de aburridas cosas de una empresa" **dijo el abogado causando que los periodistas rieran pero ninguno se movió. **"La srta. Berry venía sospechando un complot en su contra, y, siendo una persona tan joven tomé bajo mi mando el hecho de protegerla y de ver si estaba lideando con una cliente paranoica o no. Por lo tanto, contraté detectives privados que investigaran que tan cierto era lo que Rachel sospechaba y me encontré con que de muchas cosas que mi clienta podía llegar a ser, paranoica no era una de esas. **

**Cuando la enfrenté con todas las pruebas y la certeza de que ya habían contratado a alguien, con excelentes referencias, para su muerte, Rachel pidió que todas esas pruebas sean enviadas a quien dirigiera su caso si a ella le sucedía algo y comenzamos a organizar la empresa.**

**En cuanto a dinero, Rachel Berry, al día de su muerte contaba con una cuenta valuada en 10 dólares y 25 centavos. ¿Qué pasó con los millones de dólares que ella poseía? Bueno, Rachel comenzó a donar y a mover todo ese dinero cuando se enteró de que su muerte estaba cerca y como no tiene ningún heredero, decidió que era lo mejor. En cuanto a su propiedad, será vendida y servirá para pagar los gastos de los abogados y liquidar el sueldo de las personas que la mantenían.**

**En cuanto a Empresas Berry, será cerrada definitivamente, y sus empleados recibirán una gran indemnización proveniente de la venta de la empresa, que debe cambiar de nombre y de la cuenta del consejo directivo quienes obtuvieron grandes ganancias durante la exhausta y perfecta administración de Rachel pero aún así enviaron a alguien a matarla.**

**Para hacerlo fácil: los empleados de empresas Berry recibirán todo el dinero de la compañía, los directivos nada y de Rachel no queda ni un solo dólar en el mundo. Gracias" **

El caos se apoderó de la sala de prensa y Santana consideró que más que 3 minutos, el tiempo que necesitaba para funcionar ese mecanismo.

Cuando miró el resultado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más y se tiró en la cama para llorar unas horas más, abrazando una foto de Rachel.

Estaba embarazada.

"_Te amo" dijo la empresaria mientras Santana agarraba el arma y apuntaba hacia el centro de sus ojos. Esos ojos que tanto amaba. Esa piel que tanto había deseado y que cuando por fin pudo besarla, de punta a punta, fue mucho mejor que en sus fantasías._

"_Te amo" dijo la latina antes de disparar._

_Quizás fue en cámara lenta, quizás no, pero le pareció que la bala tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino._

_Vio caer el cuerpo al frente de ella y guardó el arma, sacó el celular y envió un mensaje: **El trabajo está listo**._

_Se acercó a las ventanas, cerró las cortinas y con el mayor silencio posible, abrió un espacio vacíó en la pared, desde donde sacó una bolsa que contenía el cuerpo de una mujer exactamente igual a la que ahora yacía en el piso. _

_Puso a Rachel en la bolsa y la llevó hasta el mismo hueco en la pared, que cerró después de que sintió que comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección a las profundidades de la tierra._

_Limpió, entonces, todo rastro de su presencia en la casa, y se imaginó que sentiría si hubiera matado realmente a Rachel, por lo cual comenzó a llorar lo que daba muestras de que realmente eso había sucedido, a quien estuviera vigilando._

_Antes de marcharse, se agachó junto al cuerpo, le dijo que la amaba, aunque no supiera su nombre, lloró un poco más mientras comprobaba que estuviera un poco caliente, como para que fuera verdad y se marchó. _

* * *

><p>Pasó un par de días más en ese lugar, que no sabía cual era, y cambiando de pasaporte se dirigió al aeropuerto para poner rumbo a Grecia.<p>

Ahora sus manos iban inconscientemente hacia su panza y ponía de todo en el medio para prevenir que alguien siquiera la rozara.

Esta vez se durmió durante todo el viaje, y al llegar a Atenas, se dirigió rumbo al puerto a esperar por un ferry que probablemente saldría cuando el sol estuviera cayendo.

Revisó su celular por última vez, cuando estaba por subir al barco:

"**¿Estás bien?¿Dónde estás?Hablame, Santana. Te extraño. Quinn"**

Tiró el dispositivo móvil en el agua, mientras subía por la tabla y se acomodó para ver el azul cristalino de las aguas, el partenón reflejado contra el cielo, sobre el monte Olimpo, haciéndose cada vez mas pequeño hasta no verlo más.

El viaje duró un poco más de una hora, y vio la isla de Ios, en donde tenía que bajarse, y buscar una lancha o algo que la llevara a su verdadero destino.

Se hizo entender como pudo, pero todas las personas, al mirarla le decían "Superstar, Superstar" y Santana pensaba que la estaban confundiendo con alguien, hasta que vio el yate pequeño, flotando en el puerto y un hombre, que Santana reconoció como Noah Puckerman, mirando tierra.

"Santana" dijo él y bajó a abrazarla. Noah era uno de los mejores amigos de Rachel, que había desaparecido hacía un poco más de un mes atrás, ahora, por la fecha en que se firmó el contrato.

"Ahora entiendo" dijo la latina sonriendo.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó él

"Todos me decían Superstar" dijo señalando el nombre del yate: _Superstar_

"Te hubiera ido a buscar a Atenas, pero no quiero hacerme ver todavía" dijo él muchacho mientras salían del puerto, rumbo al sur.

"No salió ni una foto tuya" dijo ella

"Pero me están buscando" aclaró "Me están buscando desde que desaparecí. Y seguramente deben estar investigando si tengo algo que ver con el movimiento de dinero de Rachel"

"¿Y tienes algo que ver con eso?"

"Por supuesto" dijo él sonriendo y el resto del viaje fue en silencio.

* * *

><p>La segunda isla era más pequeña, y caminó junto con Noah, mientras él le explicaba que era mucho más rápido ir hasta Turquía a comprar cosas, y que lo hacían de vez en cuando. Pudo ver huertas en el camino hasta la casa, de típico adobe y blanca, en donde iba a estar viviendo.<p>

Entró despacio y el muchacho se despidió, diciendo que tenía que preparar el banquete para el día siguiente.

"¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí todo el día?" preguntó una voz que llevó más lágrimas a los ojos de Santana. Cuando encontró, los ojos de ella enfrente, corrió para abrazarla.

"Cuando me enteré que te habían desfigurado..." dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello, inhalando su olor.

"No sé a quien enviaron." dijo Rachel dejando un beso en el pelo de Santana y guíandola hacia la cocina.

"Pensé que se nos iba a venir todo el plan abajo, Rachel." dijo Santana

"Lo sé, yo también. Pero había cambiado mis registros dentales, por lo de esa pobre chica. La familia no debe poder creer todo el dinero que ahora tienen" dijo besando la nariz de la latina.

"Te extrañé tanto estos días" dijo Santana metiendo la mano debajo de la remera de la empresaria, quien cambió el rumbo de sus pies y las guío hasta la habitación, en donde cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ambas ya estaban casi semi desnudas.

"No tenías corpiño" dijo Santana sonriendo

"Hace mucho calor en este lugar para corpiño" dijo Rachel desabrochando el pantalón de la latina, quien se dejó tocar.

Se estremecía al sentir la punta de los dedos de Rachel acariciar su piel, y si hacía calor en el ambiente, por donde su piel hacía contacto con la de la empresaria, hervía.

"Tan húmeda" dijo Rachel lamiendo su clítoris, mientras Santana se retorcía debajo de ella y llevaba sus manos a la cabellera morena, ahora corta, de Rachel.

"Ven conmigo" dijo atrayéndola hacia su boca. "Funcionó" agregó y sintió como Rachel se quedó quieta encima de ella y, al poco tiempo, unas gotas caían sobre su rostro.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel besándola con pasión y agradecimiento. Habían hecho el tratamiento una sola vez. No querían levantar sospechas. Y había funcionado. Era un óvulo de Rachel y el esperma de Noah, el candidato perfecto para ellas, en el vientre de Santana.

"Te amo" dijo la latina y pasó sus dedos por el sexo de la empresaria y gimió al notar la humedad.

Las dos penetraron a la otra, con dos dedos, al mismo tiempo, mientras Rachel mordía el cuello de Santana y ésta había tirado su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más lugar.

"Te amo" eran las únicas palabras que se escuchaban provenir de esa casa en una isla griega, mientras el sol caía en el oeste y la noche comenzaba su reinado.

* * *

><p>En el banquete, Santana pudo ver que Sue había encontrado a Rachel y era completamente diferente a como la recordaba cuando la había entrenado.<p>

Cuando se casaron, al frente de la pequeña comunidad que habitaba la isla, Rachel tenía una sonrisa mucho más amplia de lo que Santana solía recordar.

* * *

><p>Dos años después, Quinn y Brittany paseaban por las playas de Hawaii, disfrutando la arena en sus pies, se encontraron cara a cara con dos morenas, que eran parecidas a unas personas que conocían.<p>

Quinn estaba por abrir la boca, ante los ojos sorprendidos de la más alta de las dos, cuando vio un niño de unos dos años, acercarse corriendo a la otra y decirle: mamá.

Quinn entonces las siguió, junto con Brittany hasta esa isla perdida en el mar Mediterráneo para quizás, así, comenzar a disfrutar de una vida lejos del asesinato.


	41. El secreto

_Buenas! _

_Otro one shot, cuya idea principal no es mía, sino de Flavia. Realmente, no sé como quedó, podría haberlo hecho mucho más largo, pero es como que...preferí que no. _

_Espero que les guste! _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_Respondo aquellas que no tuve ocasión de responder por privado:_

_**Emily:** me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis historias y por la review! Saludos!_

_**Eri:** Gracias por la review y espero que mi locura no te afecte después de leer tantos capítulos míos seguidos, jajajaja. Gracias! Besos._

_**Cami11:** gracias por la review! Como le dije a algunas personas, no puedo matar a Rachel! Besos!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Chapter 41**

**Title:** El secreto

Words: 5,512  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Romance/General  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Rated: M 

**Summary: **Santana descubre un secreto sobre Rachel, intenta tomar ventaja de la situación. G!P Rachel.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El secreto<strong>

Por fin había llegado a su casa, sabía que sus padres no iban a estar y que seguramente no iban a volver hasta tarde. Por suerte Sue, ese día había cancelado el entrenamiento. Ella más feliz no podía haber estado.

En 6 meses más estaría afuera de este infierno llamado secundaria y dejaría de ver a Brittany con Artie y de intentar acercarse a Rachel Berry, quien no le prestaba ni un minuto de su atención. A pesar de todo lo que estaba intentando hacer para llamar la atención de la pequeña diva con enorme nariz y una voz sacada del coro celestial. Y para colmo de males, ese día no había aparecido por McKinley

Suspiró mientras estacionaba su auto en la entrada y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su casa. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras, insultando por lo bajo que tenía que subirlas para llegar a su habitación.

Pero, cuando ya estaba en el segundo escalón escuchó el ruido. Primero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, ya que su mente se había ido a una noche de sexo con Rachel en un strap on, pero cuando escuchó nuevamente que algo se movía se quedó completamente quieta. Pudo, después de unos minutos averiguar de donde provenía el sonido y se imaginó que un ladrón estaba tratando de encontrar la caja fuerte de su padre en el estudio. Pero ella era Santana López, y no le tenía miedo a los idiotas ladrones de Lima, así que decidió ir a investigar.

Ya cuando estaba cerca y vio la puerta entreabierta, escuchó los gemidos. Primero, pensó que en realidad era una de estas personas completamente trastornadas, que estaba obsesionada con su padre (gran médico neurocirujano del estado) masturbándose en el estudio. Eso tampoco la iba a detener, y aunque tuviera que pasar un mal momento, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a sea quien sea que se encontraba haciendo eso en su casa.

Pero cuando escuchó a su madre pedir más y más, más duro y más fuerte, con ese enorme pene. Se quedó nuevamente paralizada.

Por un momento, pensó que quizás su madre estaba con su padre, pero ya sabía que hacía un tiempo las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien. Además de que su padre estaba en un congreso del otro lado del país.

Después, por un segundo contempló la idea de subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto y esconderse hasta que todo eso acabe. Pero, cuando escuchó que su madre decía: ahora quiero verte la cara. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a investigar.

Por supuesto, que no se esperaba lo que vio cuando abrió toda la puerta del estudio y observó a su madre siendo penetrada una y otra vez por una muy bien dotada Rachel Berry, quien tenía una de las piernas de la otra mujer sobre sus hombros, mientras ésta yacía sobre el escritorio.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana causando que Rachel saliera de adentro de su madre y se quedara quieta mirándola a la cara y su madre abriera de forma imposible los ojos.

Santana miró a Rachel, y mientras sus ojos se encontraban, todo se volvía completamente difuso a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y viendo a su madre, que la miraba preocupada desde la punta de su cama.<p>

"¿Mamá?" preguntó ella agarrándose la cabeza con una de sus manos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" fue la respuesta de la mujer, quien comenzó a perder un poco la preocupación en su mirada.

"Oh, me duele la cabeza, además de que tuve un sueño de lo más extraño" dijo Santana sentándose, pero en ningún momento sus ojos dejaron el rostro de su madre y pudo notar que algo había pasado por su mirada y que el miedo se desvanecía. "Pero no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?" agregó. Ella había engañado a muchas personas y podría haber usado ese desmayo como una ventaja si la hubieran encontrado engañándo a alguien, por lo tanto, ya que compartía la mitad de sus genes con esta mujer, sabía muy bien que podía tomar lo de un sueño como ventaja.

"No. Santana...quiero explicarte...que..." comenzó su madre a decir, nerviosa porque realmente no sabía que decir.

"¿Berry se fue?" preguntó Santana

"No." dijo su madre "Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste, se quedó para ver si estabas bien"

"No tienes derecho a decirme nada sobre lo que le hice o no a Berry, en el pasado." dijo Santana poniendo sus pies en el suelo.

"Santana...soy su doctora. Nadie...nadie puede saber..." comenzó a decir su madre y la joven latina la detuvo levantando una mano.

"Nadie lo va a saber con una condición" dijo Santana mirándo a su madre fijamente. "No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima"

"Eso no es algo que esté solo en mi poder, Santana" dijo su madre.

"Si lo está. Como dijiste, eres su doctora. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?" preguntó Santana, sabía que estaba levantando un poco la voz, pero no le importaba. Su madre sabía que Santana sentía cosas por la pequeña diva con enorme miembro que estaba en algún lugar de su casa esperando saber por ella.

"Fue la primera y única vez" dijo su madre casi en un susurro. "No voy a entrar en detalles de los problemas que tengo con tu padre, pero hace bastante que no tenemos relaciones sexuales" Ante esto, Santana hizo cara de asco, ¿a qué padre se le ocurre hablar de estos temas con sus hijos?

"¿No pudiste conseguirte un amante que no sea una de mis compañeras de escuela y sobre todo, que no sea Berry?" preguntó Santana enojada. Si, ya se había enojado y su madre tembló ante la posible reacción de su hija.

"Tengo un amante...no es Rachel...solo que..."

"¿Qué qué?"

"Hoy los padres de Rachel me pidieron una consulta de emergencia porque el miembro de ella comenzó a funcionar. Realmente funcionar. Y...bueno...no veo a mi amante hace unos días y el tamaño que tiene...y cuando llegó estaba erecto y ella estaba tan nerviosa que...bueno...caí en la tentación"

"¿En la tentación?" preguntó Santana "¿Cómo es posible siquiera que Rachel tenga un pene?"

"Es intersexual, Santana" dijo su madre. "El pene estuvo todo el tiempo ahí, la idea era removerlo, porque no era funcional. Ahora se complica todo porque si lo es. Lo tiene desde que nació"

"¿Tiene ambos miembros reproductivos?" preguntó Santana. Era hija de médicos, por supuesto que sabía que significaba ser intersexual.

"Si, aunque siempre se creyó que tenía más desarrollado el femenino" dijo su madre suspirando.

"¿Cómo terminaron en casa?"

"Bueno, Rachel seguía nerviosa y los padres me llamaron porque me dijeron que no podía esperar a que terminaran las clases y yo había venido a prepararme algo para comer. Cuando lo vi, erecto y el tamaño, no pude contenerme"

Santana solo asintió y su madre comenzó a temer. Sabía que la miraba que ahora portaba la joven latina significaba un plan. Suspiró sabiendo que parte de lo que estaba pensando su hija era su culpa, ya que ella siempre le había enseñado a pelear por lo que quería.

"Déjame sola un momento. Dile a Berry que no se vaya. Voy a querer hablar con ella" dijo Santana en un tono neutral que llevó un escalofrío a su madre.

* * *

><p>El momento se convirtió en casi una hora y Rachel se estaba poniendo nerviosa.<p>

No podía ver a la mamá de Santana a los ojos. Las hormonas le habían ganado la batalla, a ella, a Rachel Barbra Berry y había tenido sexo con su doctora. Además de poco ético, no sabía como enfrentar tanto a su doctora como a la hija de ésta, quien era claro para todo el mundo que la odiaba.

Ni siquiera podía levantar la vista en el lugar donde estaba, que era el estudio en donde había comenzado todo. Por lo menos, la dolorosa erección que la estaba molestando durante todo el día había desaparecido.

"Rachel, Santana me pidió que te guíe a su habitación" dijo María López, su doctora. Rachel asintió y se levantó, siguiendo a la mujer y sacando de su mente las imágenes de lo que había sucedido un par de horas antes. "Rachel" agregó María frenándola en el piso superior, ante una puerta. "Siento mucho lo que pasó, me dejé llevar y espero que me perdones. Ten por seguro que, aunque me encantaría, no va a poder volver a pasar"

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Rachel suspirando profundamente.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la doctora sorprendida

"Tenía tanto miedo, tanto miedo. Nunca me dejé llevar por mis instintos, mucho menos por mis hormonas. Y de pronto, ese dolor ciego en mi entrepierna, y ud. tocándome, es como que todo lo más primitivo del ser humano se apoderó de mi. Lo siento mucho" dijo la diva completamente avergonzada.

"Yo tendría que pedirte perdón, Rachel" dijo la mujer. Esa niña era su paciente desde que nació y no podía entender como ella que era la adulta se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas.

"Es muy lindo todo esto, pero necesito hablar con Berry" dijo Santana abriendo la puerta. Demostrando claramente que había escuchado cada una de las palabras entre su madre y Rachel.

La diva suspiró una vez más, antes de seguir a Santana a la habitación. La latina, le señaló la cama para que se siente y ella se ubicó en la silla de su escritorio.

"Tremendo secreto el que tienes entre tus piernas, Berry" dijo Santana.

Rachel, solo miraba al piso, y sus manos estaban entrelazadas en la cintura.

La latina, solo la observaba y tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba viendo algo que no había visto, quizás, nunca desde que conociera a la otra chica. Derrota. Fue la única y primer palabra que le vino a la mente.

"No creas que voy a salir a decirlo a los cuatro vientos o que le voy a enviar el rumor a Jacob" dijo Santana, dándose cuenta de que si quería hacer esto bien, tenía que convencer a Rachel Berry. "Al contrario. Voy a guardar el secreto, pero voy a pedir algo a cambio" agregó.

"No me sorprendería otra cosa" dijo Rachel. Fue en voz baja, pero fue tan sincera en su oración, que Santana no dejó de escucharla. Incluso sonrió.

"Veo que tienes agallas" dijo la latina. Le salió con dulzura y Rachel levantó la mirada e hizo contacto con la de ella. "Tengo una propuesta para hacerte"

"Dijiste que era una condición" aclaró Rachel

"Si, pero prefiero mirarlo por el lado de la propuesta"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si sigo llamándolo condición, probablemente me sienta mal"

"No creo que Santana López alguna vez se sienta mal por algo"

"Puedes comenzar a creerlo. Por si no te diste cuenta, intenté hacerte notar que me sentía mal por todo lo que te hice pero no me diste ni un segundo para explicarme"

"Lo siento. Es que contigo y con Quinn realmente siento que detrás hay toda una gran broma planeada para mi"

"Esto no puede ser una broma"

"¿Qué me lo asegura?"

"Mi madre. Ella es tu doctora, si yo salgo a contar que es lo que sucede contigo, quiere decir que de alguna forma ella violó la confidencialidad con el paciente y puede meterse en graves problemas"

Rachel suspiró. Por un lado, todavía no habían tocado el tema por el cual Santana había descubierto su pequeño gran problema.

"¿Cuál es la propuesta?"

"Yo mantengo el secreto, pero tienes que salir conmigo y tener sexo conmigo cada vez que yo quiera, donde sea y como sea" dijo Santana

inmediatamente, las hormonas de Rachel volvieron a hacer su aparición y en pocos instantes ya estaba moviéndose incómoda en la cama debido a las imágenes que pasaron por su cabeza.

"Por como estás de incómoda puedo notar que a tu cuerpo no le disgusta lo que acabo de proponerte" dijo Santana.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Empezaremos con tres meses" dijo Santana

"¿Empezaremos?" preguntó Rachel

"Eso nos da tiempo de conocernos. Mira, Berry...Rachel, cuando me he acercado a ti en estos tiempos y te pedí perdón e intenté ser amable, lo hice con esa intención. Nada oculto detrás. Y realmente, quiero que si después de 3 meses lo que sea que comencemos no tiene sentido, lo dejemos. Y si no, bueno, lo hablaremos en 3 meses."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonando asustada

"No tengas miedo. Mantengo mi palabra"

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Si, por supuesto"

"¿No eres lesbiana?"

"Rachel...no sé que responder a eso." dijo Santana y la diva asintió.

"¿Tenemos que comenzar con lo que sea que tengamos ahora entre nosotras ahora?"

"No, aunque me gustaría que pasáramos algo de tiempo juntas" dijo Santana, la última parte lo dijo más para si misma que para la diva

"Es que...quiero ir a bañarme..." comenzó a decir Rachel, no quería decir el porque ni hacer recordar a la latina el porque.

"Oh..." dijo Santana "Pero antes, quiero que sepas, que la condición aplica a que cada vez que yo quiera tienes que correr a mi lado, Berry" dijo Santana con fuerza en su voz.

"De acuerdo"

"Por más que solo quiera sexo"

"De acuerdo"

"Y no tienes permitido mirar siquiera a nadie con deseo. Mucho menos a Finn"

"De acuerdo"

"Y cada vez que tengas una nueva consulta con mi madre, voy a tener que acompañarte. No quiero que se repita lo de hoy"

"Está bien"

"Recuerda que está tu secreto en riesgo" dijo Santana

"Si"

"Puedes irte" dijo la latina y observó como la diva asintiendo, dejó su habitación y su casa.

"Quizás está mal que haga esto, pero es la única forma" dijo Santana en voz alta, sabiendo que su madre estaba escuchando en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Por un par de días, las dos se observaron, Santana intentó entanblar algún tipo de conversación con la diva, pero siempre eran interrumpidas por algún miembro de glee. Y Rachel, siempre parecía demasiado dispuesta a escucharla, a estar con ella y aceptar todo lo que la latina dijera o hiciera.<p>

Eso fue, hasta que a Rachel le tiraron un granizado y Santana la siguió al baño. Últimamente, estaba bastante frustrada ya que no podía siquiera masturbarse sin pensar en lo que la pequeña diva tenía entre las piernas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Rachel, con suavidad, cuando la vio a través del espejo, después de que Santana cerrara la puerta del baño con seguro (y comprobara que no había nadie más que ellas dos)

"Vine a ayudarte" dijo la latina. Observó que Rachel suspiraba y miraba sus piernas. "¿Por qué no usas maś las polleras?"

"Desde que eso está en _funcionamiento_ tengo miedo de que se vea. Con un jean puedo ocultarlo más, además de la ropa interior especial que tengo" dijo Rachel triste. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo decía de su atuendo diario, las polleras le gustaban. La hacían sentir mujer, antes de que _eso_ se pusiera en funcionamiento.

"¿Y que pasa si te excitas?" preguntó la latina. Para ese momento, cuando Rachel levantó la vista, la tenía, casi, pegada a su espalda. "Porque por lo que pude ver el otro día, es bastante grande" agregó Santana lamiendose los labios.

Rachel se puso colorada y bajó su rostro lleno de granizado. Santana aprovechó el momento y pasando sus manos por la cintura comenzó a desabrochar el botón del jean de la diva, quien abrió los ojos al ver esto y levantó la mirada para conectarla con la de la latina. Santana, le guiñó el ojo a través del espejo y cuando terminó con el cierre del pantalón lo bajó, dejando a la vista un pequeño short bien ajustado que mantenía todo oculto a la vista. Si no fuera que era grande, nunca hubiera visto la forma dormida del miembro de la diva.

"No hagas eso" dijo Rachel cuando Santana metió sus dedos entre el short y su piel, pero no le hizo caso y cuando volvió a mirar a la diva, ésta tenía los ojos completamente negros.

Santana, deslizó hasta abajo el short de la diva, liberando el miembro y con una mano comenzó a acariciarlo. Despacio.

"No lo hagas" pidió Rachel cuando sentía que se estaba endureciendo. "Por favor" suplicó, pero Santana no le hizo caso. En su casa lo había visto muy rápidamente, y ahora, ahora no podía quitar la mirada del miembro.

"Mi mano casi no llega a rodearlo. Es enorme. Más grande que el de Puck que es el más grande que conozco" dijo Santana pasando la mano por la punta, desde donde ya un poco de líquido pre seminal estaba saliendo. De paso, ayudaba a lubricar su mano para seguir con las administraciones. "No veo la hora de que eso esté dentro mío. Entrando y saliendo, tocando cada milímetro de placer."

"Santana" dijo Rachel con un gruñido y se dio vuelta, enfrentando a la latina, quien quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se encontró con que la diva había rodeado su cintura y ella no podía moverse. De pronto, la diva la hizo girar, empujándola contra el lavabo, en donde Santana sintió la erección golpeando su estómago.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Berry?" preguntó la latina. No sabía si tenía que temerle o no, en todo caso, tenía a Rachel porque podía salir a contar su secreto. Pero a pesar de eso, quería lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"Esto" dijo Rachel metiendo sus manos debajo del uniforme de las porristas y arrancando todo lo que había debajo. Incluyendo la ropa interior de Santana quien quedó con los ojos abiertos. Rachel, entonces, procedió a sentar a Santana sobre la mesada que contenía los lavatorios, y acercó su erección a los labios vaginales de la latina, quien gimió de placer al sentir el calor del miembro de la diva.

Rachel, se tomó su tiempo pasando su miembro por los labios, tocando el clítoris con la cabeza de su miembro.

"Cada vez te humedeces más" dijo bajando una de sus manos para agarrar su miembro y ubicarlo en la entrada de Santana.

"Dios, te quiero adentro y ya" dijo Santana quien no pudo contener el grito de placer mezclado con dolor cuando Rachel comenzó a entrar en ella.

"Tan estrecha...¿estás segura de que te acostaste con casi toda la escuela?" preguntó Rachel mientras se deslizaba milímetro a milímetro, lentamente, dentro de Santana. "¿Estás segura que alguna vez estuviste tan humeda?" agregó cuando llegó hasta el fondo y se quedó esperando. Santana tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, sintiendo el miembro de Rachel dentro de ella.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó y Rachel comenzó a salir de ella, hasta dejar solo la cabeza dentro. Llevó entonces una de sus manos a la cabeza de Santana y deshaciendo la colita, agarró un poco de pelo en su puño.

"Abre los ojos, Santana y observa. Eso no es solo mío" dijo la diva con un tono de voz que hizo que la latina sintiera una nueva oleada de humedad entre sus piernas. Hizo lo que Rachel le había pedido, y gimió ante lo que estaba viendo. Parte del miembro de Rachel, estaba cubierto en líquidos.

"Muevete" dijo Santana tratando de controlar un poco la situación.

"Con mucho gusto" dijo Rachel y empezó a embestir a Santana con fuerza, entrando y saliendo.

"¡Oh Dios!" gritó Santana pasando sus manos al cuello de la diva y atrayéndola más hacia si misma. "Así, Rachel, así"

"¿Te gusta? Prácticamente te estoy partiendo en dos y te gusta" dijo Rachel aumentando la velocidad y sonriendo cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado de Santana porque había tocado el nudo de nervios adentro de ella.

"Oh, si, si, así" dijo Santana quien no duró mucho más. "¡RACHEL!" gritó con fuerza cuando el orgasmo la tomó por sorpresa y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

Pero la diva, no había terminado y con una fuerza inexplicable, hizo bajar a Santana de donde estaba y la hizo girar. Saliendo de ella el tiempo suficiente para que girara y penetrándola desde atrás.

"No creo..." dijo Santana cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Rachel estaba por hacer, pero inexplicablemente el miembro de la diva ahora llegaba mucho más adentro que antes y Rachel no dejaba de embestir, una y otra vez contra el punto g de Santana, quien tuvo dos orgasmos más antes de que Rachel largara todo su semen dentro de ella.

Las dos se quedaron completamente quietas, Rachel apoyada contra la espalda de Santana, recuperando el aliento.

"Guau" dijo la latina y sintió a Rachel asentir en su espalda, antes de comenzar a sentir que Rachel estaba saliendo de ella.

"Lo siento, no sé que me pasó" dijo Rachel, poniéndose colorada.

"No me molesta" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Rachel.

"Eres extraña" dijo la diva. "¿Cómo puede gustarte esto?" agregó señalando su entrepierna.

Mientras Santana pensaba que respuesta darle, falló en notar que Rachel había agarrado su ropa interior y su pantalón y se lo estaba poniendo.

Cuando volvió en si, notó que la diva estaba dejando el cuarto de baño.

* * *

><p>"Estás caminando gracioso" dijo Brittany un par de horas más tarde. Dicho sea, Santana no podía creer cuando intentó dar un paso detrás de Rachel que sus piernas temblaban y que tenía un poco de molestia entre sus piernas.<p>

"Si, me estiré mal después del entrenamiento" dijo Santana buscando a la diva con la mirada. No había vuelto a verla desde ese momento en el baño y quería hablar con ella.

"Se fue a la casa" dijo Brittany. Conocía tan bien a su amiga que sabía a quien estaba buscando.

Santana suspiró y se dirigió hacia las puertas de la escuela.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué te acostaste con Rachel?" le preguntó a su madre. Se había ido directamente a su casa y su madre estaba ahí, trabajando en el estudio.<p>

"Podrías avisarme que ibas a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, las cuales no me siento cómoda hablando con mi hija" dijo María

"No." dijo Santana notando que esperaba la respuesta.

"Cuando Rachel estaba ahí, mostrándome la erección y la hinchazón que tenía, me acerqué a tocarlo. Después de todo soy su doctora y tengo que saber que tan funcional era. No quise acariciarlo demasiado, pero ella se transformó. Y cuando me di cuenta, la tenía entre mis piernas, diciéndome todo tipo de cosas y realmente, estaba para ese entonces tan húmeda, que me dejé llevar" explicó su madre. Trataba de no darle demasiados detalles, sobre todo porque sabía que su hija sentía algo por la diva.

"Mmm...¿además de todo lo que me dijiste ese día?"

"Además, Santana"

* * *

><p>Ya era viernes, Rachel evitaba acercarse a Santana y tenía constantemente la cabeza gacha. No importaba cuantos granizados tiraran en su camino, Rachel siempre tenía la cabeza gacha. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su encuentro en el baño y Santana no se podía sacar de encima la sensación de que quería más y más de la pequeña diva.<p>

Todos habían notado un cambio en Rachel y con el tiempo empezaron a hablar.

"No sé que le pasa" dijo Quinn cuando Santana entraba a glee esa tarde. "Me fui a hablarle de Shelby y Beth, buscando algún tipo de consejo, pero es como que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos."

"De mi se aleja cada vez que me acerco" dijo Brittany mirando a Santana quien se había dado cuenta de quien estaban hablando.

"Yo la llamé como siempre para hacer algo, y ella me dijo que no sabía como yo podía querer pasar tiempo a su lado" dijo Puck triste

"No entiendo como alguien quiere pasar tiempo a su lado" dijo Quinn. "A veces es bueno tenerla como amiga, pero debe ser muy exigente"

"Cierra la boca, Fabray" dijo Santana y los tres chicos la miraron. "Que tu seas una amarga con la vida y te acerques a ella solo porque necesitas a alguien que escuche que no tienes sexo, no quiere decir que la conozcas"

"¿Y tú si?" preguntó la rubia desafiante

"No, pero tendrías que salir un poco del agujero de tu trasero. Vas a hablarle a la hija de la mujer que adoptó a tu hija. Mujer que la rechazó dos veces. ¿O solo te gusta ver cuando se pone mal?" dijo Santana saliendo de glee.

"¡Santana! Que bien, quería hablar de las regionales" dijo Schuester cuando la vio caminar hacia la puerta.

"Ahorrese la historia" dijo Santana saliendo de glee, buscando a la única persona que no estaba en esa habitación.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué haces acá?" preguntó Rachel cuando abrió la puerta de su casa<p>

"Vine a verte." dijo Santana entrando sin ser invitada.

"Están mis padres, no vamos a poder hacer nada hasta que ellos se vayan. Que es en un rato" dijo Rachel seriamente.

"Quiero hablar contigo. No quiero tener sexo hasta que aclaremos ciertas cosas." explicó la latina, con una extraña suavidad en la voz.

"¿Quién es, Rachel?" preguntó un hombre afroamericano apareciendo por el pasillo.

"Soy Santana López, señor" dijo la latina extendiendo su mano

"¿La hija de María?" preguntó el hombre

"Si"

"Soy Leroy Berry, el padre de Rachel" dijo él estrechando su mano.

"Un gusto" dijo Santana.

"¿Pretendes quedarte un rato?" dijo él

"Si no es mucha molestia, si" dijo Santana

"Bien, entonces aprovechamos que no estás sola, Rach y comenzamos el viaje" dijo Leroy.

No intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta que los padres de Rachel se fueron.

"¿De qué querías hablar?" preguntó la diva cuando ya se habían quedado solas.

"¿Qué te está pasando?" preguntó Santana

"¿Desde cuando te preocupas?" fue la respuesta de Rachel quien la miró con dureza en los ojos.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana después de unos minutos de silencio.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Por aprovecharme de la situación." dijo Santana "Realmente quería acercarme a ti, y como no lograba ningún avance, el día que te vi con mi madre, aproveché para llevar este plan a cabo"

"Dijiste que ibas a llamarme cuando me necesitaras" dijo Rachel

"¿Quieres eso?¿Quieres que te llame solo porque quiero tener algun tipo de liberación de mi tensión con tu miembro?¿Crees que soy tan perra como para solo querer eso?¿Crees que soy tan perra como para aprovecharme de esta situación solo por sexo?"

"No entiendo Santana" dijo Rachel

"Me gustas, me gustas hace mucho y por eso intenté ser mas amable contigo"

"Algo así dijiste ese día en tu casa"

"Y no mentía Rachel. Pensé que estos tres meses además podíamos llegar a conocernos, hasta el punto de lograr que yo te gustara y tener una relación, más allá de una amenaza colgando sobre un secreto. No miento ahora. Una vez dijiste que creías en mi ¿por qué no puedes creerme ahora?"

"Santana...esto es enorme para mi"

"Si, ya sé que es enorme"

"No es gracioso. No sabes...no sabes todo lo que me duele pensar que alguien puede saber esto. Y lo sabes tú. Está bien, lo utilizaste para obligarme a estar contigo. Pero...tengo un pene y me llamabas Man hands meses atrás. Cada vez que uno de esos insultos era tirado hacia mi, lo único que hacía era rogar más y más y más que nunca se volviera funcional. Y ahora lo es. Y no puedo operarme, porque tengo que tomar cientos de hormonas durante años antes de poder arriesgarme a esa operación"

Santana sintió el dolor de las palabras de la diva. Las sintió profundamente en el alma. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llorar pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez.

Rachel, lloraba con ella.

* * *

><p>"¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?" preguntó Santana<p>

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Rachel. Habían terminado de llorar hacía unos minutos y la diva había decidido ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

"Quiero ser tu amiga. Y que si te llego a gustar algún día sea por lo que soy y no porque se de condición"

"¿En serio quieres ser mi amiga?"

"Por supuesto, Rachel."

* * *

><p>Si, no fue bien aceptado que Santana López entrara con Rachel Berry al lunes siguiente, caminando y riendo juntas.<p>

Habían pasado todo el fin de semana limando asperezas e intentando tener una relación más o menos civilizada entre ellas.

Descubrieron cosas en común, y cosas en las que estaban completamente en desacuerdo. Pero solo lo que en dos días podían llegar a descubrir.

Glee fue el peor lugar para su amistad. El único que las apoyaba era Puckerman. Kurt, uno de los mejores amigos de la diva había expresado en voz alta su opinión sobre el tema.

"No creo que debas seguir insistiendo en esta amistad con Santana. Me parece que te va a llevar por mal camino. Ella siempre fue mala contigo y realmente no entiendo como puede llegar a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Me parece que estas tomando una mala decisión y no voy a apoyarte en esto. Te quiero, pero no quiero verte llorando porque Santana te lastimó."

"Vaya forma de apoyar a tu amiga" dijo la latina cuando Kurt terminó de hablar y la miró con enojo.

"No me dirijas la palabra. Creo que estas jugando con ella, de la peor forma posible. Cuando lo descubra, desearás no haberlo hecho nunca" dijo Kurt sentándose lo más lejos posible de las dos morenas.

"Con razón la defendías la semana pasada. ¿Hace cuanto que juegas a ser la amiga invisible de Berry?" preguntó Quinn

"A San siempre le gustó Berry" dijo Brittany y _casi _todos dieron por terminada la discusión, porque por un lado, nadie se podía enojar con Brittany y por el otro Schuester había llegado a la habitación.

"Yo creo que Rachel lo hace para volver conmigo" dijo Finn y todos gimieron o giraron los ojos ante estas palabras.

"Si, estoy segura de que Rachel tiene reprimido su instinto homosexual y está tan obsesionada contigo porque tus pechos en realidad se parecen tanto a pechos femeninos que no se da cuenta de lo que siente" dijo Santana y escuchó la risa de la diva a su lado.

"Es cierto, Finn. Si te pones una peluca, estoy seguro de que te confundo con una mujer por esos pechos" dijo Puck y Rachel continuó ríendose.

"Santana, Puck, no tienen que decirle eso" dijo Schuester y los adolescentes solo giraron sus ojos y esperaron que la clase termine rápido.

* * *

><p>Mientras más tiempo pasaba, mejor se llevaban Rachel y Santana, que incluía ahora a Brittany. Y a Artie.<p>

"No entiendo como puedes pasar tiempo con esas dos y no presenciar la segura muerte de una de ellas" dijo Mercedes sentándose junto al chico en silla de ruedas.

"No entiendo como no te ocupas de tu vida, Mercedes" dijo Artie sorprendiendo a la morena y a todos los demás que habían escuchado.

"Estás pasando mucho tiempo con Santana" dijo Kurt

"La verdad, es que si, y estoy muy alegre. Esas dos son muy divertidas. Y puedo notar que Santana es sincera en su amistad con Rachel" dijo Artie

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya tres meses desde la conversación en la casa de la diva y Santana corría para pasar un fin de semana más en esa casa.<p>

Si, a pesar de que sus sentimientos hacia Rachel habían crecido con el tiempo, ella también quería conocer más que la forma física de la misma y se tomaba todo con calma.

Después de haber estado viendo un par de películas, Santana se encerró en el baño para ponerse el pijama y cuando salió, se encontró con que Rachel la miraba fijamente.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó y abrió los ojos al ver a Rachel caminar hacia ella, de forma decidida. Cerró sus ojos al sentir las manos de Rachel en su rostro. Y abrió su boca para permitir el paso de la lengua de la diva y que bailara con la suya.

El beso fue profundo, y lleno de pasión y Santana había logrado abrazar a Rachel por la cintura, apretándola en contra de ella.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana cuando se separaron

"Ya pasaron más de tres meses desde que sucedió ese en el baño. Aprendí a quererte más de lo que ya lo hacía" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada pero Santana solo sonrió.

"Yo también" dijo la latina acortando la distancia nuevamente.

De alguna forma terminaron en la cama todo el fin de semana, extrañamente, solo se besaron, riendo de películas, la televisión, etc.

* * *

><p>"San" dijo Brittany un mes después de eso<p>

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina. Se habían quedado solas en el vestuario de las Cheerios

"Rachel no tiene lo mismo que nosotros entre las piernas"

"Lo sé"

"¿Es por eso que estás caminando graciosamente?"

"Si...es muy...grande"

"Eso pude verlo cuando las descubrí teniendo sexo en el baño hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, nunca supe como aprendí a forzar los seguros de las puertas y después volver a asegurarlas."

* * *

><p>"Brittany lo sabe" dijo Santana mientras se desnudaba sobre el pequeño cuerpo, ya desnudo, de Rachel esa noche en su casa.<p>

"Eso quería decirme entonces" dijo la diva

"¿Qué?"

"Si, hoy me dijo que estaba contenta porque sabía que nosotras podíamos hacer pequeños bebés pezberry"

"Entonces tendríamos que darle el gusto" dijo Santana besando el cuello de Rachel

"Por suerte estás tomando las pastillas" dijo Rachel girando a Santana y embistiéndola con pasión y amor.

**Fin**


	42. MDNA a la Pezberry

_Buenas!_

_Feliz Navidad! Este es mi pequeño y humilde regalo!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Explicación sobre el one shot...¿conocen a Madonna?¿Conocen el MDNA Tour? Bueno, está basado en el MDNA Tour, son pequeños drables basados en las canciones que Madonna realizó en su gira. Probablemente no tengan mucho que ver con la canción, pero en realidad, está puesta una pequeña estrofa de cada canción que me produjo el drable que viene después. Algunos drables no tienen nombre, así los pueden leer como que es de Rachel a Santana o de Santana a Rachel. Y tiene de todo. _

_Espero que les guste! _

_Tiene una dedicación especial y es para Lee :)_

_Saludos!_

_Espero que hayan pasado una hermosa navidad!_

_Lore!_

* * *

><p><strong>MDNA a la Pezberry<strong>

_**Girl Gone Wild**_

_Like a girl gone wild **  
><strong>A good girl gone wild **  
><strong>Girls, they just wanna have some fun **  
><strong>Get fired up like a smokin' gun **  
><strong>On the floor till the daylight comes **  
><strong>Girls, they just wanna have some fun **  
><strong>A girl gone wild **  
><strong>A good girl gone wild _

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Se preguntó Santana mientras caminaba hacia su casa, después de lo que había sucedido. Por supuesto, ella no.

"Maldita y sexy Rachel Berry" dijo mientras el vapor salía de su boca y se abrazaba dentro de su chaqueta para evitar el frío.

"**¿Dónde estás?" B**

Decía el mensaje en su celular mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.

"**En mi casa" **

Respondió mientras cerraba la puerta y apagaba el dispositivo.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensando? Se preguntó mientras se desnudaba y una oleada de lo que había sucedido en la habitación de Puckerman (estaba segura de que había una cámara oculta en la habitación y que el muchacho cuando viera lo que había filmado se iba a volver completamente adicto a la masturbación con ese video).

_Rachel estaba hermosa, en un pequeño vestido rojo. Romper con Finn esa semana había hecho maravillas, decían algunos mientras la veían pasar con la frente en alto rumbo a donde estaba Puckerman. Santana solo la miraba, sin darse cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. Brittany le había dicho que incluso tenía un chorro de saliva corriendo por la comisura de sus labios._

_Suspiró, pensando que quizás fuera un tiro al vacío intentar algo con la diva. Pero cuando la vio bailar, sensualmente con Brittany, se tomó de un solo trago dos vasos de cerveza y caminó hacia la pista quitando a su mejor amiga del medio, que con un guiño se alejó._

"_Berry" dijo en su oído después de acercar su torso a su espalda._

"_Santana" escuchó ella que dijo, aún sobre el ruido de la música. Ésto le gustaba, estar tan cerca de la diva. Siempre podía echarle la culpa al alcohol._

_Rachel se dio vuelta segundos después, quedando frente a frente. Nunca supo si era imaginación suya, o alguna producción debido al alcohol, pero le pareció que había más y más gente bailando a su alrededor. De pronto, la diva puso una de sus piernas entre las suyas y con el ritmo de la música y los tacones altos que estaba usando, el muslo rozaba la entrepierna de Santana._

_No se dio cuenta en que momento había comenzado a moverse contra ese muslo entre sus piernas, no sabía en que momento había pasado sus manos sobre los hombros de Rachel, pero sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo que no había sentido mucho. Igualmente, seguían moviendose al compás de la música y girando. Nadie iba a notar que Santana había hundido su cara en el cuello de la diva porque la fricción era cada vez más fuerte, porque sus caderas no dejaban de moverse y porque estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. _

_Rachel, la abrazó con mucha más fuerza cuando Santana le repitió una y otra vez su nombre al llegar, antes de clavar sus dientes en su cuello para ahogar el grito de placer que había explotado en ella._

"Maldita y sexy Rachel Berry" se dijo cuando bajaba las escaleras, nuevamente humeda por recordar lo de la fiesta, y a causa de unos golpes en la puerta.

"Siento que me estás insultando, pero no por lo que podría estar haciendo ahora." dijo Rachel cuando ella por fin abrió. Por suerte había logrado invitarla a su casa y que ella aceptara.

"No veo que estés haciendo nada para merecerlo" dijo Santana antes de ser atacada por un par de labios pulposos y suaves.

No supo que fue lo que llevó a Rachel a desnudarla y agacharse al frente de ella, hundiendo sus labios en el sexo de la latina, con una de las piernas de ella en su hombro para mejor acceso a la zona que deseaba.

Tampoco supo cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido un orgamos tan poderoso, con una lengua en su clítoris y unos dedos entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez con más fuerza.

No, no supo que llevó a Rachel Berry a ser este salvaje hobbit sexual, pero si solo ella iba a disfrutarlo, Santana López no iba a quejarse para nada.

* * *

><p><em>Revolver<em>

_My love's a revolver  
>My sex is a killer<br>Do you wanna die happy?  
>Do you wanna die happy?<br>My love's a revolver  
>My sex is a killer<br>Do you wanna die happy?  
>Do you wanna die happy?<br>I let it bang bang _

Se revolvía incómoda en las sábanas, sabía que no podía seguir más haciendo esto. Recibirla cuando solo ella quería, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas.

No, no sabía cuanto más podía seguir haciendo esto. La amaba, demasiado como para dejarla ir o plantearle que no podían seguir así. Sabía que ella después correría a otros brazos.

¿Sería igual para ella?¿Sentir como que le habían disparado al corazón cada vez que se alejaba de su lado?¿Ignorar lo que hacían en la oscuridad de la noche o en extraños recovecos de la escuela servía para alguna de las dos?

Quizás si, quizás no. No lo sabía. Solo sabía que esas noches en las que terminaba gritando su nombre no las iba a cambiar por nada. Ninguna otra persona era mínimamente atractiva después de ese primer día que tuvo sus dedos bien en lo profundo de su cuerpo.

Tal vez, algún día podría ponerse firme y decirle lo que sentía, rogando que ella no huyera. Por ahora, moriría contenta después de más sexo con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Gang Bang<em>

_Bang bang, shot you dead, shot my lover in the head  
>Bang bang, shot you dead and I have no regrets<br>Bang bang, shot you dead in the head  
>Bang bang, shot you dead, shot my love in the head.<em>

And then I discovered  
>It couldn't get worse<p>

"Sube al maldito auto, Berry" dijo una voz más que conocida cuando la vio correr por calle, desesperada. Bueno, no tan desesperada, pero tratando de que no la vieran algunas personas.

Rachel la miró como pensando en sus posibilidades y decidió que era lo mejor. Algunos iban a recordar más a una pequeña morena caminando rápidamente que a dos morenas en un auto con los vidrios polarizados.

Subió al auto sin mirar a la conductora, quien la observó unos segundos antes de arrancar.

"¿Qué rayos hiciste?" le preguntó cuando ya estaban lejos del lugar del que huía.

"Lo que tenía que hacer" dijo ella fríamente.

"Entiendo que seas la heredera de una pandilla, pero ¿tanto así?"

"Era un riesgo que tenía que correr."

"Mira, sé que..."

"¿Qué eres relativamente nueva en esto? Si"

"Pero quiero entender"

"Dobla a la derecha"

"Eso nos aleja del barrio"

"Dobla a la maldita derecha"

El resto del camino solo fue en silencio, salvo por las breves indicaciones que Rachel le daba a Santana López, nuevo miembro de los "Jasones" la banda que lideraban los padres de Rachel en el sur de New York. Salieron de la ciudad, cuando Rachel le dijo que estacione.

"Hudson era un peligro para la banda. Pensaba únicamente con lo que tenía entre las piernas, y me confesó que le dijo a una rubia, en un bar del Bronx, donde estaba internado Leroy" dijo Rachel girando en su asiento para enfrentar a la latina que la miraba concentrada en cada una de sus palabras.

"Era tu amante" dijo Santana después. Una de las otras nuevas miembros, Quinn, estaba completamente enamorada del idiota, y ella no era quien para discutir de quien estaba enamorada su amiga, pero sabía que la noticia la iba a lastimar.

"Oh, por Dios. Si tengo que escuchar eso una vez más" dijo Rachel llevando las manos al aire en clara frustración por lo que estaba escuchando. "Si, me acosté con él una sola vez. Obviamente lo ayudó a levantar su reputación entre los miembros de la pandilla y era lo que quería. ¿Crees que es algo malo de mi parte? Noticia de último momento, López: no soy una buena persona"

"¿Y lo nuestro?" preguntó Santana. "¿También es parte de algún plan?"

"Si crees que finjo en la cama cuando estoy con vos estás completamente equivocada"

"Mataste a tu amante, de un tiro en la cabeza"

"Era mejor que dispararle al pene y dejarlo con la oportunidad de hablar"

* * *

><p><em>Hung Up<em>

_I can't keep on waiting for you  
>I know that you're still hesitating<br>Don't cry for me  
>'cause I'll find my way<br>you'll wake up one day  
>but it'll be too late<em>

Every little thing that you say or do  
>I'm hung up<br>I'm hung up on you  
>Waiting for your call<br>Baby night and day  
>I'm fed up<br>I'm tired of waiting on you

Cansada se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto. Miró el teléfono por unos instantes, intentando decidir si llamar o no. Pero cuando llamaba, nunca le respondían del otro lado. Y cuando le respondían del otro lado, era simplemente para decirle cualquier tipo de excusas.

Y ya habían pasado meses de este juego teléfonico. Estaba cansada de verla por los pasillos y hacer como si nada sucediera entre ellas. Estaba cansada de las dudas. Estaba cansada de llantos que ni siquiera eran de ella.

Así que se decidió liberar su alma y su corazón. Quizás alguien más podía llegar a quererla.

"Hola. Soy yo." Comenzó a decir después de la señal de su contestador "Sé que quedamos en que hoy llamarías vos, o algo así, no recuerdo. Siempre das tantas excusas que comencé a bloquearte cuando empiezas con ellas. Estoy cansada y lo sabes. Y llegué a mi límite. Estoy10,5 cansada de tus dudas, y cuando por fin llegues a una decisión sobre lo que sientes y sobre quien lo sientes, espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Espero que seas feliz. Lo siento. No puedo seguir esperándote y no quiero presionarte. Adiós."

Tiró el celular en su mesa de noche y después de unos cinco minutos, lo vio brillar con una llamada de ella. ¿Era demasiado tarde?

* * *

><p><em>I don't give a <em>

_You were so mad at me  
>Who's got custody<br>Lawyers suck it up  
>Didn't have a pre-nup<br>Make a film, write a song  
>Gotta get my stockings on<br>Meet the press, buy the dress  
>All of this to impress<br>Ride my horse, break some bones  
>Take it down a semitone<br>I forgot to say my prayers  
>Baby Jesus on the stairs<br>Gotta sign a contract  
>Gotta get my money back<br>All the biters have to go  
>Standing in the front row<em>

I'm gonna be OK  
>I don't care what the people say<br>I'm gonna be alright  
>Gonna live fast and I'm gonna live right<p>

Los gritos la habían cansado tanto los últimos meses, que decidió firmar el tan ansiado divorcio. Cuando vio la suma que tenía que darle, suspiró pensando en su maldita fantasía del "Para Siempre" y no hacer el pre nupcial.

No se preocupó ni un segundo en buscar las razones de su fracaso matrimonial. Simplemente, decidió firmar y listo.

Se puso firme cuando vio el daño que le estaban haciendo a sus hijos. Lea de 14 y Richard de 5. Los dos habían quedado en el medio de una lucha entre madres y abogados. Y a ella se le ocurrió llevarlos a que digan con quien querían vivir.

"No creo que debas hacer esto, Santana" le dijo ella cuando los hicieron pasar al frente del juez con sus abogados.

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién rayos te crees que eres pensando en el bienestar de ellos?¿Estás completamente loca o qué? Ellos son parte de esta pelea tanto como nosotras" dijo la latina, su ahora ex mujer, casi levantando la voz.

Ella solo decidió suspirar. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer o decirle para quitarle ese enojo de adentro.

El problema se hizo más profundo cuando los dos niños contaron sus experiencias al juez y éste decidió que lo mejor era quedarse con Rachel, salvo los fines de semana y una de las dos fiestas. Santana incluso quiso quitarle un par de ceros a la suma arreglada en el divorcio, para ver si así los niños querían vivir con ella.

"Esto es tu culpa" le dijo al frente del juez cuando éste dictó la sentencia sobre la custodia, mirando a Rachel profundamente.

"Disculpe que disienta, señora López" dijo el juez "Los niños dijeron que ud. solo se la pasa despotricando en contra de su otra madre, mientras ésta solo habla bien de ud."

Santana cerró la boca y no sabía como ocultar el tremendo color rojo que tenía en sus mejillas.

Pasaron meses del divorcio, una película, canciones, una obra de teatro, todo para volver a recuperar el dinero que Santana se había llevado a pesar de no haber dejado ni una gota de sudor en todo lo que ella había dicho.

Pasaron otros meses en una agobiante recuperación que la hizo llevar a reflexionar muchas cosas, todo por caerse de un caballo.

Cuando en una conferencia de prensa, alguien le preguntó como estaba, ella dijo: "Voy a estar bien, no me importa lo que la gente diga, voy a estar bien, voy a vivir rápido y lo voy a hacer correctamente"

* * *

><p><em>Express Yourself<em>

_You don't need diamond rings  
>Or eighteen karat gold<br>Fancy cars that go very fast  
>You know they never last, no, no<br>What you need is a big strong hand  
>To lift you to your higher ground<br>Make you feel like a queen on a throne_

Había recibido cientos de regalos de hombres y mujeres en la semana en que salió del clóset. Tantos, que realmente ya no le gustaban. No quería saber ni de regalos en la Navidad. Algunos, habían gastado mucho presupuesto en ellos, pero realmente estaba cansada. Quería que alguien se importara en ella más de lo que se sabía. Además de lesbiana, multimillonaria. Por esa razón todos querían estar con ella. No importaba si había declarado al mundo que le gustaban las mujeres.

Por lo tanto, el día que la empujaron porque no había aceptado los pedidos de citas con muchos de esos fanáticos y una pequeña mano, pero fuerte, le fue ofrecida, su mirada sobre el mundo cambió.

Si, esa mano era más fuerte que cualquiera de las que hubiera estrechado antes y la levantó rápidamente del suelo, abrazando su cintura para que no volviera a caerse.

No supo porque aceptó una cita con esa persona y corrió a su casa para ver si no era alguna de las que le habían enviado hermosos y caros regalos. No, era solo una mujer que le había enviado una carta, que no había leído por lo ocupada que estaba.

"_Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo y espero que encuentres algún día una persona que quite esa tristeza de tus ojos. Atte. Rachel Berry" _

Desde la primer cita en adelante, se sintió querida. Rachel era sencilla y siempre le daba una flor distinta, con distintos significados. La hacía sentir bien, la escuchaba y la hacía reír. Y la hacía sentir cosas que nadie antes le había hecho sentir. La hacía sentir amada ¿Qué más podía pedir?

* * *

><p><em>Give Me All Your Love<em>

_Don´t play the stupid game  
>Cause I´m a different kind of girl<br>Every record sounds the same  
>You´ve got to step into my world<br>Give me all your love and give me your love  
>Give me all your love today<br>Give me all your love and give me your love  
>Let´s forget about time<br>And dance our lives away _

"Eres hermosa" dijo acercándose a ella en el medio de la pista de baile. Rachel giró sus ojos. Era la centésima vez más o menos que escuchaba las mismas palabras. Pero esta latina era realmente linda. Así que decidió bailar un poco.

Un poco de fricción por allá, un roce en sus pechos por acá, y la primer canción no terminó sin que la latina le preguntara: "¿quieres que nos vayamos a algún lugar más privado?"

Se alejó, negó con la cabeza y siguió bailando sola, sin darse cuenta de que había dejado a la hermosa latina completamente desorientada en el medio de la pista.

Generalmetne éste era el momento en que se iban, y venía la siguiente. Pero la latina sacó a la siguiente de adelante de ella y abrazó su cintura.

"Mi nombre es Santana López" dijo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

"Rachel Berry" respondió ya cuando la canción ya estaba por terminar.

"Veo que eres diferente" le dijo en el óido y ella pudo notar el raspado sexy en su voz.

"Es la primera vez que me dicen eso" respondió

"Pero no es la primera vez que bailas conmigo" dijo la latina haciéndola girar en sus brazos, para pegarse a su espalda.

Y era cierto, ahora lo recordaba, durante los últimos dos meses esta latina se acercaba a ella y siempre decía alguna típica frase como: "¿Te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo?" "Me encantaría ser el papel que envuelve un bombón como tú" Etc.

Pero esa noche era especial, Santana no volvió a ofrecer ir a algún lugar privado y bailó con ella toda la noche. Incluso, le pidió permiso para acompañarla hasta la casa.

Ya en la puerta de su edificio, se quedaron mirándose.

"Me costó entenderlo, pero entré en tu juego" dijo Santana dando un paso hacia adelante e inclinando su rostro hacia ella "Espero que valga la pena" agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla, después de dejarle un papel con su número de teléfono en la mano con una nota diciendo: "Estoy dispuesta a que sea más que esta noche, siempre que sea contigo"

* * *

><p><em>Turn Up The Radio<em>

_There's a glow of a distant light  
>Calling you to come outside<br>To feel the wind on your face and your skin  
>And it's here I begin my story<em>

Turn up the radio  
>Turn up the radio<br>Don't ask me where I wanna go  
>We gotta turn up the radio<p>

Otra vez su coestrella había explotado por el lugar que le correspondía en la marquesina (si era una maldita obra sobre Barbra Streisand, ¿cómo un hombre iba a ser el actor principal?), la gente la había vuelto loca con los gritos (a causa de la explosión de su coestrella estaba con poca paciencia ese día) dentro del teatro y a la salida, después, no había ni podido cenar tranquila porque la prensa estaba atacando su restaurante con flashes y había puesto nerviosos a los otros comensales. Así que mientras miraba las luces del ascensor cambiar piso por piso, pensaba en como hacer para relajarse.

Otra vez su productor había faltado a la cita en la sala de grabación. Quería terminar ese disco en menos de un mes y éste idiota decidió que ese día no podía ir porque tenía un trío con dos hermanas mellizas que había conocido la noche anterior. Después tuvo esa extraña entrevista radial, en donde recibió varias críticas negativas por su última actuación en vivo y ella no sabía como hacerles entender que el problema con su voz había sido a causa de una enfermedad (confirmada por su médico y con prescripción de dos semanas de reposo de la voz). Y por último, los fans la habían insultado camino a su casa porque...no se acordaba porque. Mientras esperaba que el ascensor volviera a la planta baja, se preguntaba como hacer para relajarse.

La única respuesta que las dos tuvieron, fue la música. Y sus equipos avanzados de sonido llenaron cada rincón de sus departamentos, con bajos y letras que la estaban haciendo sentir bien. Y de pronto, la vecina estaba escuchando la misma canción que ella, y la siguiente y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

Sorprendidas, abrieron al mismo tiempo la puerta de sus departamentos, mientras apagaban con el control remoto el equipo de música.

"¿Rachel?"

"¿Santana?"

Se preguntaron cuando se vieron, y una enorme sonrisa cruzó ambos rostros. Probablemente, desde entonces, la música y la radio a todo volumen, servía para tapar otros tipos de sonidos relajantes.

* * *

><p><em>Open Your Heart<em>

_Open your heart to me, baby  
>I hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<em>

Sabía que había sufrido demasiado en sus anteriores relaciones, pero no podían seguir así. Ella mantenía demasiado tiempo las dos palabras que más quería decirle siempre en la punta de su lengua pero veía como muchas veces se encerraba en sí misma.

Así que un día decidió comprar un candado y una llave. El candado tenía forma de corazón, y diamantes.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó ella cuando abrió el paquete.

"Tu corazón"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero que lo abras para mi"

"Tengo miedo de salir lastimada"

"Pero yo te demostré que no voy a hacerlo"

"¿Qué me lo asegura?"

"Lo que siento"

"¿Y qué sientes?"

"No puedo decírtelo si no abres tu corazón para mi, bebé"

"¿Y quién tendría la llave?"

"Tu, yo guardaré el candado"

"Te amo"

"Te amo"

* * *

><p><em>Masterpiece<em>

_And I'm right by your side  
>Like a thief in the night<br>I stand in front of a masterpiece  
>And I can't tell you why<br>It hurts so much  
>To be in love with the masterpiece<br>Cause after all  
>Nothing's indestructible <em>

Cuando se dieran cuenta, la iban a perseguir por todo el país, pero por suerte ya estaban demasiado lejos. Ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado y la frontera ya estaba dentro de su visibilidad. Solo esperaba que se dieran cuenta cuando cruzaran la frontera. Por lo menos, había sido inteligente. Sabía que cuando ellos se dieran cuenta de que había huido con el botín más preciado de su cadena de secuestros, la iban a buscar primero en las fronteras más cercanas. Donde tenían conocidos que podían decir si la habían visto pasar o no. En cambio, en aquellas fronteras que quedaban a más de 6 horas del galpón, ellos eran buscados y a ella no la conocían.

Cuando llegó, la despertó para que presente su pasaporte y así los miembros de la guardia aduanera las revisaban. No tenían mucho encima y ella dijo que viajaban por placer. La dejaron pasar sin problema alguno.

Cuando ya estaban del otro lado, su acompañante le dijo que se dirija hacia el mar, donde tenía un lugar del cual nadie conocía, porque no estaba a su nombre.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar la sorprendió como esos cuadros de paisajes marinos que había robado para conseguir millones.

Y cuando ella se durmió en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada y dolía, porque sabía que iban a tener que huir durante mucho tiempo o toda su vida. Y que el amor, algún día, podría destruirse. Quizás con su pasado, con el de ella, o el de ambas.

* * *

><p><em>Vogue<em>

_Look around  
>Everywhere you turn is heartache<br>It's everywhere that you go.. look around  
>You try<br>Everything you can to escape  
>The pain of life that you know.. life that you know<em>

Cada lugar, a su alrededor hacía que todo doliera. Cada cosa traía un recuerdo de ella y no sabía como manejarlo. ¿Era demasiado pronto?¿Era demasiado tarde?¿Cómo se superaba una perdida así?

Caminó a paso firme y se arrodilló al frente de la tumba, para llorar porque no sabía como buscar la forma de escapar del dolor que abrazaba su corazón a cada momento.

No tendría que haber vuelto, le dijo en voz alta. No tendrías que haberte ido. Lo intenté demasiado tiempo y ya no conozco esta vida, le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos. Quizás el sueño la llevara hasta donde estaba ella, aunque sea para verla una vez más.

* * *

><p><em>Candy Shop<em>

_Dont pretend you're not hungry, I've seen it before  
>I've got turkish delight baby and so much more<em>

Get up out of your seat (your seat)  
>Come on up to the dance floor<br>Ive got something so sweet (so sweet)  
>Come on up to the front door<br>I need plenty of heat (heat)  
>Form a special connection<br>Just start moving your feet (your feet)  
>Move on over to me<p>

Sucedía cada vez que la cruzaba en los pasillos, cada maldita vez. Ella olía un día como frutillas, al otro como una naranja dulce, al otro como mandarina.

"¿Acaso vives rodeada de caramelos, Berry?" le preguntó cuando pasó a su lado y olía a chocolate.

"¿No te gustaría saberlo?" respondió la diva guiñándole el ojo.

Y vaya si le gustó saberlo. Le gustó tanto que terminó demostrándolo en una de las fiestas de Puckerman cuando no soportó verla tan cerca de Finn. Porque si había algo que le había gustado de Rachel Berry, era el sabor que tenía entre sus piernas, cuando estaba humeda por ella y gritando: Santana, Santana, Santana.

* * *

><p><em>Human Nature<em>

_Did i say something wrong?  
>oops, i didn't know i couldn't talk about sex<br>[i musta been crazy]  
>did i stay too long?<br>oops, i didn't know i couldn't speak my mind  
>[what was i thinking]<br>(chorus)_

Si Rachel quería tanto sexo como los hombres, se lo iba a dar. Se dijo Santana caminando con firmeza hacia el salón del coro en donde sabía que iba a estar la pequeña diva en su hora libre. Su novia tenía ciertas formas de hacer las cosas y no, no estaba muy de acuerdo con ella.

"Berry" dijo entrando y parándose al frente de ella, mirando el salón por las dudas de que estuviera equivocada.

"Santana"

"¿Cómo dices eso?"

"¿Acaso no es verdad?"

"Si, pero..."

"¿Acaso no puedo hablar de sexo?"

"Es el club de celibato, por supuesto que no puedes"

"Lo siento, no debería haberme quedado tanto tiempo. Me tendrías que haber avisado y me iba antes"

"Rachel"

"Es mi naturaleza San. La tomas o la dejas"

* * *

><p><em>Like A Virgin<em>

_Like a virgin  
>Touched for the very first time<br>Like a virgin  
>When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)<br>Next to mine_

Cuando sintió por primera vez sus manos en sus muslos, sintió una oleada de humedad que no podía llegar a entender. No era su primera vez, aunque sí con la pequeña morena que ahora atacaba su cuello a besos.

Cuando sintió los dedos de ella acariciar sus labios, juntando humedad, prácticamente se derritió.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel preocupada

"Si, continúa" dijo Santana mirándola con amor.

Rachel continuó besando y con cuidado rodeó su entrada antes de insertar dos dedos en ella. Inmediatamente la latina se arqueó debajo de ella y sintió una oleada de placer y dolor correr por su cuerpo.

No, no era la primera vez que tenía sexo, pero se sentía como una virgen ante las caricias que Rachel Berry le estaba proporcionando. Era una virgen en cuestiones de hacer el amor, confesó cuando terminaron.

* * *

><p><em>I'm Addicted<em>

_Your name's like a drug  
>and I can't get enough<br>and it fits like a glove._

I'm addicted to your love  
>I'm addicted to your love<br>I'm addicted to your love  
>I'm addicted, I'm addicted<br>I'm addicted to your  
>I'm addicted, I'm addicted<br>I'm addicted to your love...

Habían llamado a sus padres por varias quejas realizadas por los profesores. Se puso colorada cuando Figgins entregó casi todos los cuadernos para que vieran cual era la razón.

Solo había unas pocas pocas palabras, que se repetían en todas las hojas.

"Si están en la misma aula juntas, es imposible hacer que ella deje de mirarla. Ni que hablar de la otra adolescente. Es como una adicción" dijo el director

"No se imagina la cantidad de dinero en teléfono que han gastado, estuvimos hablando con los padres de ella también" dijo su padre.

Salió con la cabeza gacha, escuchando los retos de sus padres, mientras caminaba pensando en que hacer ese día.

Las hojas de sus cuadernos solo decían: ¿Berry – López?¿López – Berry?

* * *

><p><em>I'm A Sinner<em>

_I'm a sinner, i like it that way  
>I'm a sinner, i'm a sinner,<br>I'm a sinner, i like it that way  
>I'm a sinner, i'm a sinner,<br>I'm a sinner, i like it that way  
>You're a sinner, you're a sinner<br>You're a sinner, you like it that way  
>We're all sinners, we're all sinners<br>We're all sinners_

Si como todas las Navidades hubiera vuelto a Lima e asistido a Misa de Gallo después de confesarse, quizás no se sentiría tan bien. Al contrario, la culpa la hubiera llenado desde adentro y estaría arrodillada rezando vaya Dios a saber cuantos Padres Nuestro y cuantas Ave Marías.

Pero, a pesar de que tenía alguna leve molestia en alguno de sus miembros, no estaba arrepentida.

Había caído en uno de los 7 pecados capitales y era feliz. Demasiados orgasmos en tan pocos días y no se podía mover, mientras Rachel seguía con su rutina diaria.

Lujuria.

Solo esperaba que su diva volviera rápido para hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina y después reírse imaginando la cara de Kurt que ya casi no quería estar en el departamento que los tres ahora compartían.

* * *

><p><em>Like A Prayer<em>

_I hear your voice  
>Feels like an angel's sight<br>I have no choice I hear your voice  
>Feels like flying<br>I close my eyes  
>Oh god I think I'm falling<br>Out of the sky I close my eyes  
>Heaven help me<br>_

Cada vez que se encontraba con una grabación que contenía su voz, solo lograba arrodillarse y escucharla atentamente, cerrando los ojos e imaginando el paraíso que había sido sus labios, sus brazos, su cuerpo.

La había dejado ir y ahora rezaba todas las semanas en la Iglesia tratando de encontrar la fuerza para ir a buscarla.

* * *

><p><em>Celebration<em>

_Put your arms around me_

_When it gets too hot we can go outside_

_But for now just come here, let me whisper in your ear_

_An invitation to the dance of life  
>I'm gonna party, it's a celebration<em>

_'Cause anybody just won't do_

_Let's get this started, no more hesitation_

Sentía la música desde el centro de su cuerpo y lo primero que quería era la voz de ella en su cabeza. Lo único que quería era la voz de ella en su cabeza.

A su alrededor, todos saltaban, contentos. La miraban y le guiñaban un ojo, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de la otra persona, atrayéndola más y más hacia si misma.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo ella y solo sonrió como respuesta.

"Te amo, sra. Berry – López" dijo besándola y caminando, aún con sus manos en la cintura de su nueva esposa, a través de todos sus familiares y amigos rumbo a las escaleras.

"Voy a mantener el Berry para Broadway." dijo ella y Santana solo se río, porque sabía desde hace tiempo que iba a ser así. "Te amo" agregó Rachel antes de subir a cambiarse así se iban hacia su luna de miel, en el medio de una enorme celebración por su boda.


	43. Resolución de Ecuaciones

_Buenas!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien._

_Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Espero que el 2013 les venga con todo!_

_Por fin se acabo el movimiento, así que escribí esto, en un ratito, así que disculpen si es muy malo._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Hago esto cortito hoy!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

**Title: **Resolución de Ecuaciones

**Words:** 3,392  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Romance/General  
><strong>Rating: <strong>Rated: M

**Summary: **Rachel es super inteligente, pero Santana le dice algo que la lleva pensar que quizás en la sociológia falle de inteligencia. Bueno...o algo así.

* * *

><p><strong>Resolución de Ecuaciones<strong>

Nada. Era nada y era todo cuando estaba perdida en ese espacio mental, resolviendo constantemente ecuaciones que no entendía.

Quizás, podría haber realizado una ecuación no homogenea de primer grado y resolverla en dos minutos a pesar de la complejidad extrema de la misma.

Pero en este caso no era lo mismo. Se encontraba en una situación que su mente analítica y lógica no entendía.

A veces, se arrepentía del hecho de no haber leído más libros de sociología. No, no había leído ni uno solo.

Por lo tanto, cuando Santana López le dijo en el medio del pasillo "me encantaría arrancarte esa pollera" se quedó completamente quieta y se hundió en su mente para intentar analizar lo que le había dicho.

_Veamos_ se dijo mientras seguía pensando. Ahora consciente de que se estaba moviendo y no arrepentida para nada de haber faltado a la clase de Historia Universal porque sabía que le iban a dar de memoria y a su profesor no le importaba. Lo prefería para no tener que sufrir las constantes correcciones de ella. No se sorprendió, tampoco, cuando se vio en la biblioteca y decidió buscar el diccionario.

Agarró la edición más actualizada del Diccionario de la Real Academia Española y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta. Casi oculta, no solo por las enormes bibliotecas, sino por su altura.

"Me, me, me, me" repitió como un mantra mientras buscaba dicha palabra en el enorme libro. Falló en notar, que alguien se sentó a su lado mientras ella buscaba, mirando divertido como todo ocurría.

"Me...aquí está" murmuró y decidió seguir hablando en susurros, cuestión de que su propia voz llenara sus oídos así ponía en funcionamiento no solo la vista, sino también la audición. Sabía que así funcionaba mejor. "**me. **(Del lat. _me_, _mihi_, vulg. _mi_, casos de _ego_, yo).

**1.** pron. person. Forma de dativo o acusativo de 1.ª persona singular en masculino y femenino. No admite preposición y se puede usar como enclítico. _Me oyó._ _Óyeme." _Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y mirando el horizonte se quedó pensando. "De acuerdo, entonces, es algo de ella. Se refiere a ella. Sigamos...encantaría...**encantar****1****.**

(Del lat. _incantāre_).

**1.** tr. Someter a poderes mágicos.

**2.** tr. Atraer o ganar la voluntad de alguien por dones naturales, como la hermosura, la gracia, la simpatía o el talento.

**3.** tr. germ. Entretener con razones aparentes y engañosas.

**4.** intr. Gustar en gran medida, agradar mucho. _Le encanta el cine._

Leyó la definición de encantar, el verbo, varias veces.

"Bueno, no creo que quisiera someterme a algún tipo de poder mágico, aunque se trata de Santana López, pero no es una bruja. Tiene un poco de carácter, pero nada más. Si...atraer o ganar la voluntad, eso está bien. Pero en este caso ya me tiene atrapada entre sus redes, y la verdad, era algo de ella. No, nunca me engañó de ninguna forma, es más, siempre me ayudó. ¿Puede ser...? La única que me queda es la última. Entonces...me + encantaría = algo que le gustaría hacer a Santana." decía Rachel y la persona sentada a su lado sonreía. Su mejor amiga siempre terminaba consultando el diccionario cuando no entendía algo. "Pasemos a arrancarte." dijo Rachel y comenzó a pasar las hojas hasta encontrar la definición. "Esta es larga, buscaré solo la que me sea necesaria. **arrancar.**

(De or. inc.).

**1.** tr. Sacar de raíz. _Arrancar un árbol, una planta._

**2.** tr. Sacar con violencia algo del lugar a que está adherido o sujeto, o de que forma parte. _Arrancar una muela, un clavo, un pedazo de traje._

**3.** tr. Quitar con violencia.

**4.** tr. Obtener o conseguir algo de alguien con trabajo, violencia o astucia.

**5.** tr. Conseguir algo en fuerza del entusiasmo, admiración u otro afecto vehemente que se siente o se inspira.

**6.** tr. Separar con violencia o con astucia a alguien de alguna parte, o de costumbres, vicios, etc.

**7.** tr. Despedir o hacer salir la flema arrojándola.

**8.** tr. Despedir o hacer salir la voz, un suspiro, etc.

**9.** tr. _Mar._ Dar a una embarcación o buque mayor velocidad de la que lleva.

**10.** tr. ant. Acometer, embestir.

**11.** tr. ant. **derrotar** (‖ vencer y hacer huir al enemigo).

**12.** intr. Partir de carrera para seguir corriendo.

**13.** intr. Dicho de una máquina: Iniciar el funcionamiento. U. t. c. tr.

**14.** intr. Dicho de un vehículo: Iniciar su movimiento de traslación. U. t. c. tr.

**15.** intr. Provenir, traer origen.

**16.** intr. coloq. Partir o salir de alguna parte.

**17.** intr. coloq. Empezar a hacer algo de modo inesperado. _Arrancó a cantar._ U. t. c. prnl. _Se arrancó por peteneras._

**18.** intr. _Arq._ Dicho de un arco o de una bóveda: Empezar a formar su curvatura sobre el salmer o la imposta.

**19.** prnl. _C. Rica._ **encolerizarse.**

"De acuerdo. O sea que Santana, por alguna razón, quiere quitarme a la fuerza mi pollera." dijo Rachel mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras levantaba la vista del diccionario. "Bueno, por lo menos a esa conclusión llego yo. Tendría que preguntarle a Noah, pero vaya una a saber donde se metió este chico."

"¿Alguna vez te dijeroon que hablas sola?" preguntó el nombrado haciendo notar su presencia.

"¡Noah!" dijo Rachel mirándolo. "Que suerte que viniste. Tengo un dilema."

"Me imagino" dijo el chico. En sus ojos brillaba la diversión y en sus labios una sonrisa pícara.

"Si, creo que solo tu puedes ayudarme a desenredarlo. Porque a pesar de todo, no soy muy experta en relacionarme socialmente"

"Eso ya lo sabemos"

"Exacto. Y tú si eres un experto en relacionarte socialmente"

"Por lo menos a tus ojos soy un experto en algo"

"Pero esto te lo tengo que decir en el oído. Quizás haya micrófonos en el lugar"

"¿Estuviste viendo una maratón del Super Agente 86 sin mi?"

"No, como se te ocurre"

"Bueno, dime entonces"

Rachel se acercó, y poniendo ambas manos rodeando la oreja de Noah le contó lo que Santana le había dicho.

"¿En serio?" preguntó él levantando una ceja, que Rachel sabía que era de excitación sexual y no de curiosidad.

"No veo que es tan excitante en esto" dijo la pequeña morena cruzando los brazos.

"Vamos Rach. Dejando de lado, tus instintos lógicos analíticos, ¿qué me has confesado que quieres hacerle a Santana?"

"Muchas cosas que quedaran anotadas en nuestro libro de actas de reuniones alcohólicas que realizamos pero no las voy a repetir en voz alta. ¿Qué me aconsejas, Noah?"

"Ve y habla con Santana." dijo el muchacho

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, Rach. Tu y ella se llevan bien. No creo que ella esté planeando nada malo en tu contra y no creo que deje de responderte. Eso si, tendrías que intentar hablar con ella cuando estén solas. Y cuando lo hagas, necesito que me hagas un par de favores"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Punto número uno. Deja de analizar las cosas cuando ella y tú hablen. Escucha con el corazón y tu cuerpo y no con la cabeza. Y punto número dos, intenta filmar la reunión"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si algo sale mal puedo ayudarte"

"Gracias Noah, eres un gran amigo" dijo Rachel abrazando al muchacho y caminando hacia afuera de la biblioteca.

"**Hice todo lo que pude" **decía el mensaje que le envió a alguien mientras veía a su mejor amiga salir del lugar.

* * *

><p>No pudo encontrar a Santana sola hasta el momento de glee, en donde ya estaba tan desesperada por respuestas, que se había cansado.<p>

A veces le solía pasar eso, su cabeza se saturaba de preguntas sin respuestas, de preguntas con respuestas y de dudas sociológicas que nunca entendía, que realmente dejaba de pensar. Cuando llevó su mano a su rostro para sacarse los lentes, pudo notar que Noah que estaba a su lado la miraba sorprendido.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó

"Estoy cansada de pensar, Noah" dijo ella y él sabía muy bien que pasaba. Una vez, se había cansado de pensar y así había recomenzado su amistad. Ella lo había llamado y le dijo: Trae cerveza, Noah. Él, que no tenía su número guardado, supo que se trataba de ella porque le había dicho Noah. No hablaban hacía dos años. Pero él, sin embargo, agarró dos packs de cervezas y se dirigió a la casa de Rachel, la super genio de Lima con voz espectacular. No era que cayera mal, simplemente, nadie entendía la inteligencia de la pequeña morena. Pero volviendo a la historia, Noah llegó y ella lo esperaba en la vereda, se subió a su camioneta y se dirigieron a algún lugar. Después de la cuarta cerveza de los dos, ella le confesó que lo había llamado porque estaba cansada de pensar y él solo asintió. A la sexta, ella le dijo que podía meterlos en la casa de Figgins, donde estaban los expedientes permanentes y sacarlos, sin ser descubierta. Él la miró con la boca abierta. No llegaron a la séptima cerveza porque estaban haciendo lo que ella había propuesto. Al día siguiente, Figgins estaba intentando explicar al Inspector del Ministerio de Educación como habían desaparecido las copias en papel de los expedientes permanente de todos los alumnos de McKinley, y también, como alguien había logrado burlar el sistema de seguridad de la red de la escuela, para borrarlos, definitivamente, de los archivos digitalizados. También, como habían logrado introducir un virus en el Ministerio de Educación del Estado, borrando también esa parte de la base de datos en aquél lugar. Noah sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

"Entonces, es momento de que hables con ella" dijo su amigo y ella lo miró, mientras todos comenzaban a levantarse a su alrededor.

"Tienes razón" dijo ella y se levantó caminando hacia Santana.

"Hola" le dijo la latina con una sonrisa cuando la vio cerca.

"Santana, Quinn, Brittany" reconoció Rachel mirando siempre a la latina a los ojos. "¿San, podrías quedarte un ratito conmigo para hablar a solas?"

"Por supuesto, Einstein" le dijo la latina y habló con Quinn y Brittany, quienes se despidieron de las dos.

Rachel, se había quedado viendo a Santana y se había olvidado de su alrededor, hasta que sintió las manos de Santana en sus hombros.

"Volviste" dijo la latina cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto visual.

"Oh, si, lo siento. Es que me perdí en tu belleza" dijo Rachel. Santana, sabía que eso le pasaba generalmente en su presencia y nunca hacía nada para hacerle notar lo que estaba sucediendo, porque realmente quería que siguiera sucediendo y más. Pero, había tomado la decisión de dar más pasos hacia adelante y uno era lograr descolocar a Rachel Berry en su propio santuario mental y que comenzara a usar un poco más su corazón para que se diera cuenta de las cosas. Por ejemplo, de lo que Santana sentía por ella y de la reciprocidad de ese sentimiento.

"¿De qué querías hablarme?" preguntó Santana sentándose y mirando a Rachel quien la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

"De lo que me dijiste está mañana."

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina inclinándose hacia adelante, bajando un tono de su voz para parecer más sexy.

"Si, entendí que tienes un deseo de sacar esta pollera de mi cuerpo, pero no entiendo el para que" explicó Rachel, concentrada en los labios de Santana, que formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

"Rachel, me gustas. Quiero ser más que tu amiga, quiero ser tu novia, quiero que seas mi novia. Quiero escucharte hablar de las dificultades de la teoría de cuerdas, mientras vemos una película histórica mal ambientada, mientras me tienes en tus brazos." dijo. No intentó darle ningún tono a su voz y no intentó ser indirecta. Conocía a su amiga y sabía que podía llegar a estar analizando todas las situaciones, en su mente. Por eso se quedó quieta, mirando pasar todas las posibles variables en los orbes marrones de Rachel, mientras esperaba.

"Si quiero" fue la respuesta de Rachel y la dejó completamente sorprendida. Pero sabía, que ella era quien tenía que dar el siguiente paso y se inclinó un poco maś sobre la pequeña morena, quien cerró los ojos expectante. Y ninguna de las dos, dejó de emitir un pequeño gemido cuando sus labios se encontraron por primera vez. Ni que hablar, del sabor de Rachel cuando le permitió meter su lengua y el gemido de Santana cuando sintió deseos de estar más y más cerca de su, suponía, ahora novia.

* * *

><p>Un mes después, mientras Santana estaba feliz por su novia, que aunque parecía un robot muchas veces, la había sorprendido siendo realmente romántica y que podía desconectar su batería tecnológica mental cuando pasaba tiempo con ella. La otra parte de la pareja estaba en un conflicto existencial, que no sabía como resolver. Por lo tanto, buscó ayuda en la única persona en la que podía confiar, a pesar de sus deseos de pegarle, desde el día en que le dijo para que quería la cámara en la reunión.<p>

"Noah" dijo Rachel entrando al aula ignorando al profesor quien la miró sorprendido pero la dejó seguir. Cuando Rachel Berry tenía una misión, los profesores sabían que no debían perturbarla.

"Estoy en clases" dijo el muchacho mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

"Oh" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor y notando a los demás alumnos que la miraban sorprendidos "Te espero en la biblioteca, es urgente" dijo saliendo del aula en dirección al lugar que le había dicho a su mejor amigo.

"Extrañamente, mi profesor me dio un pase libre y me dijo que solo me preocupe por el examen, en el que está seguro que me vas a enseñar más vos que él" dijo Noah cinco minutos después sentándose a su lado.

"Noah, esto es grave" dijo ella enfrentándolo. Su amigo giró los ojos, sabía que era algo grave, en realidad algo a lo que ella no estaba demasiado acostumbrada. Por lo cual, le parecía algo de un mundo que no era ni éste, ni otro de los que estaba segura que existía.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó él, esperando.

"Cuando estoy con Santana, me están pasando cosas...raras"

"¿En qué sentido?"

"En el sentido corporal"

"¿Corporal?"

"Si. No me interrumpas. Cuando nos estamos besando, a veces basta que Santana ponga sus manos en mi estómago o acaricie mi espalda para que, por alguna razón, termine arruinando mi ropa interior, Noah."

Su amigo, se había perdido en lo que Rachel estaba diciendo, pero una voz en su cabeza le dijo que vuelva a la realidad que Rachel lo necesitaba.

"Y a veces, quiero que siga. Siento deseos de que Santana toque cada pedazo de mi piel, Noah." dijo ella. Estaba completamente asustada, mirando a su amigo.

"Rach..." dijo él poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

"¿Si?"

"Quieres hacer el amor, tener sexo, con Santana" dijo él

"¿En serio?"

"Si, conejito duracell. Aunque a mi no me molestaría mirar, me parece que lo mejor es hablarlo con ella"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Por supuesto, creo que si alguien se va a poner contenta en esta situación, por hacerte sentir bien, es ella"

"Gracias, Noah" dijo Rachel y salió de la biblioteca, otra vez dejándolo pensar.

* * *

><p>"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana esa noche. Había ido a ver a su novia, pero nadie respondió en la parte superior de la casa. Sabía, que entonces podría estar en el sótano, donde a veces no escuchaba el sonido del timbre.<p>

"¿San?" preguntó la diva, cerrando rápidamente su notebook cuando vio a Santana entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba.

"Usé la llave de repuesto" dijo Santana sentándose a su lado y dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Investigando" dijo Rachel mirando las facciones del perfil de la latina

"¿Qué cosa investigabas?" preguntó Santana y Rachel, pensó, que quizás iba a ser lo mejor decir la verdad, ya que o la latina se iba a dar cuenta o quizás, por lo que había leído en la web desde que dejó a Noah en la biblioteca, Santana se canse de esperar y buscara ese placer en otro lado. Aunque no entendía bien de que tipo de placer estaban hablando.

"Sexo entre mujeres" dijo y pudo ver como los ojos de Santana pasaron de sorprendidos, a dulces y sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana y pudo ver como Rachel asentía.

"En serio" dijo Rachel dejando la notebook en la mesa ratona. "Siento como que quiero que me toques todo el tiempo, cuando estamos juntas, San. Quiero estar desnuda contigo, nuestras pieles tocándose, sentir tus pechos sobre los míos y...¿en qué momento terminaste sentada ahí?" preguntó cuando notó a la latina sentada de horcajadas a ella.

"Yo también quiero eso" dijo Santana sin responder y acortando la distancia para besar a Rachel suavemente. Pero Rachel, se ve que estaba bastante desesperada, porque llevó ambas manos al rostro de la latina y pidió permiso con su lengua para entrar. Cuando las lenguas se encontraron, se enredaron en una batalla, que aunque quizás ninguna de las dos ganara, no iba a tener resentimientos.

Se besaron durante muchos minutos, en los que el siguiente paso estaba pasando en la mente de las dos y, sorprendentemente, Rachel tomó el primero, sacando las manos del rostro de Santana y llevándolo hasta la parte de inferior de la remera que ella tenía puesta para comenzar a tirar hacia arriba y sacársela.

No tomó mucho tiempo en que ambas estaban desnudas, y Santana decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de posición, mientras los ojos curiosos de Rachel analizaban todo su cuerpo. Cuando quiso acostarla, Rachel asintió, mientras tocaba los pechos de Santana con placer.

"Ahora entiendo un poco más" dijo la pequeña morena, mirando a Santana que estaba encima de ella y la miraba con amor.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la latina y cerró los ojos al sentir un dedo de Rachel acariciar su garganta.

"Es un placer sentir tu piel junto a la mía" dijo la diva y volvió a besar a Santana con placer, mientras sus manos memorizaban en el sentido del tacto cada detalle de la piel latina que imitaba sus movimientos.

Cuando ya habían revisado todos sus torsos, Santana acarició la cadera de Rachel y bajó hacia los labios de la diva, quien cerró los ojos al sentir el suave acariciar de los dedos de su novia ahí.

"¿Es sucio?" preguntó cuando sentía a Santana meter sus dedos y pasear por la humedad que tenía entre sus piernas.

"Para nada. Pero...¿por qué no lo intentas?" preguntó Santana. Ella también quería alivianar tensión.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel y Santana besó su nariz con una sonrisa hermosa (ante los ojos de Rachel)

"Imita mis movimientos" dijo la latina.

Rachel asintió, e hizo lo mismo.

"Guau...no se siente sucio ni feo. Se siente...hermoso" dijo Rachel cuando hundió sus dedos en los labios de Santana.

"Me alegro" dijo Santana volviéndola a besar. Desde ese momento en adelante, ninguna de las dos pronunció más palabras, solo gemidos.

Rachel imitaba todo lo que hacía Santana con sus dedos. Y muchas veces, su cuerpo se movía a voluntad propia.

Cuando Santana hizo contacto visual con ella, después de rodear varias veces su entrada, Rachel asentía rápidamente, aunque no sabía que iba a dolerle. ¿Importaba si al final supuestamente venía un orgasmo? No, se había respondido.

Arqueó un poco la espalda mientras Santana la penetraba y ella la imitaba, aumentó la velocidad cuando Santana lo hizo, aumentó la fuerza e incluso encontró el mismo punto esponjoso que estaba segura de que Santana había encontrado dentro de ella cuando curvó sus dedos. Porque el cuerpo de la latina reaccionó de la misma manera que el suyo cuando Santana tocó esa parte dentro de ella.

Cuando explotó, se dio cuenta que lo hizo al mismo tiempo que la latina, porque sus dedos se sintieron ahogados, pero placenteramente. Su visión se volvió blanca, su respiración errática y una oleada de placer le recorría el cuerpo.

Despertaron horas más tarde, las dos desnudas. Y Santana la miraba esperando el análisis que Rachel seguramente iba a hacer.

"No puedo decir nada, con solo experimentarlo una sola vez" dijo la diva y desde entonces lo experimentaron muchas veces.

* * *

><p>Un tiempo después, la sorpresa se la llevó el resto del glee club y el profesor Schuester, cuando encontraron a Santana con las piernas abiertas y alguien con la cabeza metida dentro de la pollera del uniforme de porrista de la latina, sobre el piano.<p>

Ni que decir, la cara de muchos cuando escucharon: Rachel, ahí amor, si, si, por favor. Oh, si, usa esos habilidosos dedos dentro mío. Dios, adoro cuando metes tu lengua ahí. Si, Rach, vamos, si, si.

Una o dos personas del coro se desmayó cuando vieron salir a la persona que había generado esos sonidos en Santana y un poderoso orgasmo.

"Santana, Rachel" dijo el sr. Schuester alertando de su presencia a sus alumnas, quienes se miraron sorprendidas pero en una no duró mucho tiempo. El profesor había tardado en recuperarse de la sorpresa y ese tiempo había utilizado Santana para bajar del éxtasis producido por el orgasmo. "Deberían ir a ver al director y contarle que estaban haciendo aquí." dijo seriamente.

"Es algo perfectamente normal, lo que estábamos haciendo, Sr. Schuester" dijo Rachel

"No, es algo indebido"

"¿En serio?No era lo que decía la srta. Pillsbury la semana pasada cuando ud. la tomó sobre el piano. Lo cual, si lo nuestro no es correcto, lo suyo tampoco. Además, debo decirle, que debe ser muy desilusionador el hecho de que tarde ud. demasiado poco en alcanzar el placer. Y que debe felicitar a la srta. Pillsbury por ser tan buena actriz."

"Rachel, a la dirección" dijo el profesor poniéndose colorado.

La pequeña morena asintió y caminó en la dirección señalada mientras Santana intentaba volver a la realidad.

"No haga eso, sr. Schuester" dijo la latina

"¿Por qué? Lo que uds. estaban haciendo"

"¿Pero ud. es idiota o se hace? Estamos hablando de Rachel." dijo Santana corriendo detrás de su novia y llegando tarde a su destino.

"Y estamos hablando de que Figgins hace tiempo que no es más el director" dijo Noah caminando hacia la dirección riéndose de la cara de su profesor, quien había olvidado quien era la nueva directora.

* * *

><p>"Debo decirle, srta. Berry, que no pensé que ud. fuera tan graciosa" dijo Sue Sylvester acompañando a la diva fuera de su oficina. "¿Recuerda su castigo?" preguntó. Habían pasado más de dos horas hablando.<p>

"Si, limpiar el piano y que la próxima vez que se me ocurra tener relaciones sexuales con Santana en la escuela, intente de que no nos atrapen y que limpie despueś de terminar."

"Muy bien, srta. Berry. Siga adelante"

"Gracias, srta. Sylvester" dijo la diva caminando hacia Santana

"Schuester, idiotas" reconoció Sue al resto de las personas que estaban dando vueltas.

"Sue, lo que ella dijo..." comenzó a defenderse Schuester, pero una mano de la directora lo frenó.

"William...tú te olvidas que la mente de esa chica es lo que mantiene esta escuela a flote, además de las Cheerios. Y que como consecuencia de la mente que tiene, no suele mentir porque la mentira esta fuera de su concepto mental de cosas correctas. Ahora, voy a ir a pensar en tu castigo, después de la clase de honestidad que me dio esa chica" dijo Sue volviendo a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Unos días después, Santana se despertó atada en la cama de Rachel, sintiendo que Rachel estaba midiendo sus pechos.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó

"Comprobando algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que eres una creación perfecta de la naturaleza" dijo Rachel y Santana no pudo contenerse, y besó a la diva, evitando que siguiera con sus mediciones.

**The Fin.**


	44. ¿Qué pasó ayer, San?

**Título: **¿Qué pasó ayer, San?  
><strong>Autor: <strong>writergleek  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>1/1  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Finn/Rachel (no demasiado), Quinn/Brittany, Santana/Rachel  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Rachel se está por casar con Finn y sus amigas la llevan a una despedida de soltera improvisada en Las Vegas. El problema surge cuando se despiertan, una de ellas está desaparecida y de las 5 personas que viajaron, 4 no recuerdan absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

****Disclaimer:**** Basado en la película ¿Qué pasó ayer? (The Hangover) que obviamente no me pertenece ni tampoco Glee. Prompt pedido por Ceci. Hay mención de abuso de drogas y alcohol.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>9,407  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasó ayer, San?<strong>

Rachel suspiraba mientras salía de una nueva prueba de vestido. No había engordado en 3 años, ni un solo kilo, no entendía porque tantas pruebas por las dudas.

Miró hacia la playa y pensó en el porque se estaba casando en Los Ángeles, cuando debería estar haciéndolo en Nueva York. Al fin y al cabo, ahí era en donde vivía. Ni siquiera sabía por que se estaba casando.

Llegó a la casa que Finn había alquilado para ella y toda la familia y amigos de la diva, y suspiró pensando en que sus amigas podían llegar más temprano.

Pero, por una vez, sus deseos se cumplieron, cuando las escuchó bajar del auto discutiendo, cinco minutos después.

¿Era demasiado tarde ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos hacia ella? Se preguntó cuando la vio entrar con las otras tres personas con las que había viajado hasta L.A

"Berry" se escuchó el saludo provenir de 3 de sus amigas mientras la más alta de las rubias, fue hacia ella para envolverla en un abrazo.

"Prepara un bolso, nos vamos" dijo Quinn.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Rachel

"A Las Vegas. Vamos a pasar tu despedida de solteras allá" dijo Quinn "Soy genial." Agregó.

Rachel, miró a Santana y vio que la latina levantaba sus cejas orgullosamente y supo que no había sido idea de Quinn, sino de Santana quien la había convencido de que era su idea.

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel y se levantó.

"Uo, uou, uou, diva, detente" dijo la cuarta persona que había viajado. "¿No vas a poner ninguna objeción?"

"No, la verdad, estaba deseando que me llevaran a algún lugar para olvidarme de todo esto" dijo Rachel

"Genial, ahora se va a emborrachar y va a llorar preguntándose porque se está casando con Finn" dijo Charlie Fabray. Hermana gemela de Quinn. "Lo cual me va a venir perfectamente como anillo al dedo"

Santana escuchó ésto y miró a la rubia de reojo. No iba a opinar porque ella tenía su plan con la pequeña diva. Y su plan incluía sacar a Charlie del camino.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a Las Vegas y tomaron todas habitaciones contiguas. Santana obtuvo una doble, suite, y Rachel y Brittany decidieron dormir con ella. Dejando a las gemelas Fabray en la habitación de al lado.<p>

Aunque Santana pensaba que Britt en el medio iba a complicar sus planes, se había olvidado que la rubia iba a escaparse para dormir junto a su novia, Quinn.

Se juntaron en la habitación de las gemelas, quienes abrieron una botella de champagne para brindar por la boda.

En el momento en que Quinn hablaba de grandes momentos del pasado, Rachel mantenía su mirada en Santana.

En el momento en que las copas chocaron, Santana mantenía su mirada en Rachel.

Los sentimientos estaban ahí, las dos lo sabían, pero lo que no sabían, era como demostrarlos, antes de que llegara el momento en que Rachel caminara hacia el altar.

* * *

><p>El dolor era terrible, y sentía un poco de frío y calor. Extraño, se dijo Santana.<p>

"Ohhh Dios, no puedo abrir mis ojos. ¡Por favor, alguien que le dispare al sol!" gimió cuando la luz la cegó al intentar abrir sus ojos.

"Shhh, me duele la cabeza y tú estás gritando" dijo una voz a su lado. Santana, decidió meterse debajo de la sábana y ver quien era quien le hablaba. Seguramente, era la misma persona que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo encima del de ella.

A pesar de que la sábana, blanca no ocultaba demasiado la luz, Santana pudo notar que el cuerpo era pequeño. Era de alguien de piel tostada, y era una mujer.

"Deja de pensar. Me está doliendo la cabeza" dijo la voz.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana.

"Si" dijo la diva

"Estás desnuda"

"Tú también"

"Siento que tuve sexo"

"Yo también"

Santana abrió los ojos, soportando la luz y se quedó en la cama mientras a Rachel le llegaba el memo. Memo de que había estado con Santana López, sexualmente, dos noches antes de su boda.

"Genial, por fin me acuesto contigo y no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada" dijo la diva moviéndose para quedar acostada al lado de Santana, quien ahora estaba procesando las palabras.

Pero, mientras Santana decía..."Entonces tendríamos que..." unos golpes en la puerta del cuarto las asustó.

"¡Se que están despiertas, estoy con Britt, hace dos horas que no se sabe nada de Charlie y no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que pasó anoche!" gritó Quinn y las morenas se miraron.

"Nosotras sentimos la idea de lo que pasó anoche" dijo Santana vistiéndose para salir a encontrarse con sus amigas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Rachel?" se preguntó la diva mientras se vestía.

* * *

><p>Cuando las morenas salieron del cuarto, se encontraron con la habitación completamente destrozada. Brittany, daba vueltas en ropa interior, cargando una gata siamesa que maullaba. Quinn, tenía una remera rota puesta encima de ella y buscaba algo entre todo lo que había en el piso.<p>

"Quinn, podrías ponerte unos pantalones" dijo Santana mirando el lugar horrorizada.

"¿Quién pagó por esto?" preguntó Rachel

"Santana" respondió Quinn y la latina se llevó las dos manos a su cara y no sabía si reír o llorar.

"Gatita, ven" gritó Brittany. La gata había saltado de sus brazos y corría a dos patos que estaban caminando por la habitación.

"¿De quién es esa gata?" preguntó Rachel y Quinn respondió desde detrás de un sillón.

"No lo sabemos. Solo tiene un gran collar de diamantes, que estoy tentada a vender"

"Así por lo menos pagaríamos todos estos daños" dijo Santana sentándose en un espacio del piso que estaba vacío. "Oh, Dios, ¿en qué me senté?" preguntó al sentir algo que se le estaba pegando.

"¿Qué rayos pasó anoche?" preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado.

Brittany, seguía corriendo por la habitación, mientras Rachel y Santana se miraban, intentando entender que había sucedido.

"Quinn, ¿podrías ponerte unos pantalones?" preguntó Santana de nuevo. Esta vez sonando enojada. "No me gusta ver tu trasero"

"Es que no tengo" dijo la rubia caminando hacia una de las ventanas y sacando de un golpe las cortinas. "Charlie tenía la llave de nuestra habitación, y ahora no la encontramos por ningún lado. No contesta en la habitación, no contesta su celular, y llamamos a recepción y nos dijeron que no está"

"¿Por qué no pruebas en llamarla tú, Rach?" preguntó Santana

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó la diva, sacando igualmente su celular.

"Inténtalo" dijo Santana

Rachel marcó el número del celular de Charlie y todas miraron hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación donde estaba sonando. Cuando la diva estaba por cortar el teléfono, Brittany lo encontró y respondió.

"Hola" dijo contenta, mientras seguía intentando agarrar a la gata

"Britt" dijo Rach

"¡Hola Rach!" respondió la rubia y Santana le sacó el celular a Rachel de las manos, antes de cortar.

"Rach, muy mal educada. Ni siquiera me saludaste" dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero y la diva se rascó la cabeza para no responder.

"¿Qué rayos es ese ruido?" preguntó Quinn

Junto con Santana y Rachel, se levantaron y fueron hasta el armario del pasillo de entrada, desde donde provenían los llantos de un bebé.

"¿De quién mierda es ese bebé?" preguntó Santana mientras veían al niño llorando en su cuna.

"No sé, salvo que uds. dos estuvieran con alguien más en el cuarto" dijo Quinn

"No, solo estábamos Santana y yo" dijo Rachel

"Intenta hacer que deje de llorar, Quinn" dijo Santana, empujando a la rubia que intentó acercarse al bebé, para calmarlo.

"O podemos ir a ver donde está Charlie antes, y después decidir que hacemos con el bebé" dijo Rachel.

"Ey, no voy a dejar al bebé encerrado en este armario todo el día. Vendrá con nosotros" dijo Quinn logrando levantarlo.

"No me dijiste que tenías ganas de ser mamá de nuevo" dijo Brittany mirando a su novia con unos ojos soñadores.

"No las tengo, Britt" dijo Quinn.

* * *

><p>Quinn logró encontrar unos pantalones y Brittany llevaba al bebé en una mochila delantera. Mientras Santana y Rachel se apoyaron contra la parte trasera del ascensor, tocando sus manos, pero ninguna moviéndose al sentir el calor de la otra.<p>

"¿Por qué no podemos recordar nada de anoche?" preguntó Rachel haciendo que las otras tres personas se pusieran a pensar.

"Quizás la pasamos de maravillas" dijo Santana sonriendo un poco, sabiendo que la diva la estaba mirando.

"Si" dijo la diva en voz baja, cosa que solo la latina pudo escuchar y sonrió más ampliamente.

"Tendrías que dejar de preocuparte por un minuto" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel. Quinn y Brittany, comenzaron a sentirse un poco incómodas con la situación entre esas dos, pero no iban a opinar en voz alta.

El timbre del ascensor anunció que se habían detenido en un piso, y una mujer de edad comenzó a entrar en el mismo.

Les sonrió y se paró al lado de Brittany.

"Qué bonito. ¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó mirando al bebé.

"Ben" respondió Santana, ya que su amiga no iba a hacerlo.

"Carlos" dijo Brittany corrigiendo su nombre y la señora hizo una cara de sorpresa y el ascensor continuó su camino.

"¿Carlos?" preguntó Quinn mirando a su novia.

* * *

><p>Estaban solo Brittany y Santana sentadas en la zona de desayunos, y la rubia le hacía mirar al bebé, mientras la latina pensaba en que era lo que había sucedido con Rachel.<p>

"Britt" dijo la latina

"¿mm?"

"Creo que me acosté con Rachel anoche"

"¿Crees o lo hiciste?"

"Mi cuerpo me dice que lo hice"

"Entonces lo hiciste"

Quinn y Rachel regresaron y se sentaron.

"Buscamos en todos lados" dijo Quinn

"Gimnasio, casino, recepción. Nadie vio a Charlie. No está aquí" dijo Rachel.

"Es una mujer adulta. No tendríamos que preocuparnos tanto" dijo Santana. "Tomen un poco de jugo"

Cuando movió el vaso de jugo hacia Rachel, Quinn se inclinó hacia un costado y vomitó.

"No puedo tomar jugo ahora" dijo.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana riendo por la cara de asco que había hecho la diva.

"Vamos a revisar esto, ¿quieren?" preguntó Rachel tratando de poner orden. La verdad, esto estaba siendo divertido, ya que mantenía su mente lejos de su casamiento, que era al día siguiente.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan que hicimos anoche?" dijo agarrando una servilleta de papel y sacando una lapicera de su bolso.

"Bueno, yo recuerdo estar en mi habitación, con Charlie y con uds. y que tomamos ese champagne" dijo Santana y Quinn comenzó a tener arcadas al recordarlo.

"Luego cenamos en el Palm, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana

"Si, es verdad" dijo Brittany, todavía jugando con el bebé. "Luego fuimos a jugar a las máquinas tragamonedas y creo...que Charlie estaba ahí."

"Eso suena correcto." dijo Rachel mientras anotaba. "No, no, no, definitivamente Charlie estaba ahí"

"¿ Saben qué chicas? Yo no recuerdo ni haber ido a cenar" dijo Quinn

"Lo sé" dijo Santana "Yo no recuerdo nunca haber tenido una resaca así"

"Después de ir al Hard Rock café yo no recuerdo nada. Es como un vacío dentro de mí" dijo Brittany riendo.

"Bueno, tenemos hasta las 10 de la noche, y eso nos da un espacio de 12 horas en el que pudimos haber perdido a Charlie" dijo Rachel mirando la servilleta.

"¡Ya sé!" dijo Santana casi gritando. "Revisen sus bolsillos, revisen sus bolsillos"

Las cuatro amigas así lo hicieron.

"¿Tienen algo?" preguntó Rachel

"Tengo un recibo de un cajero automático del Bellagio" dijo Quinn "A las 11 y cinco, por...$800 dólares"

"Tengo un recibo del valet del Ceasar's. Parece que entramos a las 5.15 de la mañana" dijo Santana

"Mierda ¿manejamos anoche?" preguntó Rachel pasándose las manos por la cara.

Brittany se río y dijo "Conducir ebrias. Clásico"

Quinn se río con pocas ganas y miró enojada a su novia.

"Soy tu novia, no debes mirarme así Quinnie" dijo Brittany haciendo puchero.

"Si, Quinnie" repitió Santana.

"¿Qué tienes en el brazo?" preguntó Santana pasando una mano por la muñeca de la diva.

"¿Qué mierda es esto?" preguntó Rachel mirando una pulsera amarilla que tenía en su muñeca.

"Diablos, Berry. Estuviste en el hospital anoche" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva y mirándola preocupada.

"Supongo, si" dijo Rachel en voz baja, mirando a Santana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Brittany

"Si, Britt. Estoy bien" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó Quinn

"Q. Q. Esto es algo bueno" dijo Santana

"Tenemos una pista" dijo Rachel señalando su mano.

* * *

><p>Salieron del hotel y le dieron al valet el ticket para que les trajeran su auto.<p>

Quinn y Brittany esperaban.

"¿Estás segura de que estás capacitada para cuidar a ese bebé?" le preguntó a su novia quien la miró triste.

"¿Crees que no?" preguntó Brittany haciendo un puchero

"Lo siento, Britt" dijo Quinn

Rachel y Santana aparecieron con tazas de Starbucks en la mano y se pararon a su lado a esperar. Mientras, cada una intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y entender que había sucedido mientras esperaban el café.

"_Rachel, tenemos que hablar" dijo Santana mientras esperaban que las atendieran por la caja._

"_San, es mejor que no" dijo la diva_

"_Entre nosotras pasó algo anoche. Algo que tendría que haber sucedido hace mucho tiempo atrás y sobrias" _

"_Lo sé, pero no podemos...encontremos a Charlie, volvamos a L. A y después vemos"_

"_¿Después vemos? Te vas a casar mañana" _

"_Por favor, San. Quiero intentar recordar lo que sucedió anoche."_

"_¿Y qué, vas a tomar una decisión a partir de eso?" _

"_¿Sería muy tarde si lo decido mañana?" _

"_Espero que entonces tomes la decisión correcta" _

"_No puedo dejar de decirme que casarme mañana es la decisión más incorrecta de mi vida" dijo Rachel en voz baja, pensando que Santana no iba a escucharla. Pero la latina si lo hizo, y a pesar de que quedaba poco tiempo, sabía que quizás Rachel iba a tomar la decisión correcta. Ella podía darle mucho más que el idiota de Finn. Idiota que ni siquiera iba a permitirle volver a NY cuando termine toda la fiesta._

"Oh, chicas, miren eso" dijo Quinn que estaba mirando hacia arriba

"¿Ese...ese es el colchón de una habitación?" preguntó Santana

Estaban mirando, como miembros del staff de mantenimiento del Ceasar's Palace intentaban sacar un colchón clavado en la cabeza de una de las estatuas.

"¿Qué está pasando?" le preguntó Rachel a un hombre que estaba cargando unas cosas en su baúl.

"Un idiota tiró su cama por la ventana de su habitación, anoche" respondió el hombre

"No me jodas" dijo Santana

"Si" respondió el hombre. "Algunos simplemente no pueden controlarse en Las Vegas" dijo el hombre cerrando el baúl y caminando hacia el vehículo del conductor.

En ese momento, un móvil policial estacionó al frente de ellas y se quedaron las 4 mirándolo sorprendidas.

"Aquí está su auto, oficiales" dijo el valet mirando a las cuatro amigas

"Dios" dijo Quinn

"Muy bien, todos actúen normal. No digan nada" dijo Rachel

"Subamos y vamos" dijo Santana caminando hacia el asiento del conductor.

"¿Rach, tienes cinco dólares?" preguntó

"Si." dijo la diva entregándoselo sobre el techo del vehículo y subiendo al asiento del acompañante.

Brittany quiso abrir la puerta trasera del auto y golpeó sin querer al bebé.

"Oh, por Dios" dijo Quinn "Golpeaste al bebé"

"¿Mis lentes están bien?" preguntó Brittany

"No usas lentes" dijo Quinn

"Con razón todo está tan brillante" dijo Brittany volviendo a intentar subirse al auto y esta vez lográndolo.

* * *

><p>El tráfico estaba insoportable y, mientras Santana tomaba de su café y tocaba bocina, Quinn decidió hablar.<p>

"Esto es tan ilegal"

"¿No puedes verle el lado divertido a las cosas?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Yo no verle el lado divertido a las cosas?" preguntó Quinn. "La verdad, me sorprende tu pregunta, Rach."

"Lo siento, pero mientras buscamos a tu hermana, podríamos intentar recordar que rayos pasó anoche." dijo la diva

"No, no, solo que me parece que estás disfrutando demasiado esto de Las Vegas. Y dormir desnuda con Santana" dijo Quinn

"¡Quinn!" dijo Brittany

"Lo siento, pero estamos aquí, sin memoria de lo que sucedió anoche, realizando una despedida de soltera para la mujer que quiere que yo disfrute un poco más todo esto" dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos. "Además, estamos estancadas en el tráfico, con un móvil policial robado y con un bebé perdido en el asiento trasero. No le veo nada divertido"

"Creo que voy a tener que hacerte desear más en el sexo, quizás así tengas un orgasmo más poderoso y te relajes un poco" dijo Brittany

"Yo creo que la parte del móvil policial es divertido" dijo Santana

"Gracias, San. Creo que a Charlie le gustaría" dijo Rachel.

La latina, tocó un botón en tablero del volante y comenzó a sonar la sirena del móvil y comenzó a moverse hacia la vereda.

"Miren esto" dijo

"No, no, San, no" dijo Quinn desde el asiento trasero. "No lo hagas"

"Tranquilízate, Quinn" dijo Rachel

"Intenta llamar más la atención" dijo Quinn irónicamente.

"Atención, atención por favor" comenzó a decir Rachel por la radio del auto, que llevaba al megáfono que tenía encima. "Atención por favor. Quítense del camino. Repito, por favor, dispérsense"

"San, por favor detén el auto. Por favor, detente. Quiero bajarme. Quiero bajarme" dijo Quinn

"Señora, en el vestido rojo. Tiene una hermosa delantera" dijo Rachel en el megáfono.

"Yo hubiera dicho lo mismo" dijo Santana

Brittany se reía a carcajadas en el asiento de atrás. Y Quinn pedía "Saca a este auto de la vereda" a gritos.

"Debería haber sido policía" dijo Santana saliendo de la vereda.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al hospital y la enfermera de la recepción apenas las vio, comenzó a temblar mientras marcaba un número.<p>

"Vayan a emergencias" dijo cuando ellas se acercaron al mostrador.

"Algo le habremos hecho" dijo Rachel ante la cara de sus amigas, ya que sin dudarlo se dirigió a la sala indicada.

Uno de los doctores, estaba haciéndole un examen a una persona mayor, y las miró reconociéndolas enseguida.

"Queremos saber por qué estuve yo anoche aquí" dijo Rachel mirando al hombre.

"Entraste con una contusión menor, y algunos moretones. Para ser mujer, es algo raro" dijo el médico. "Pero ninguna de uds. pudo decirme como había sucedido ya que no podían articular palabra alguna"

"¿Recuerda cuántas de nosotras estábamos acá?" preguntó Santana.

"No lo sé..." dijo el dr. pensando. "Creo que sólo eran uds. Definitivamente sin el bebé...Y otra chica." dijo señalando a Quinn "Igualita a ti"

"A ella buscamos. ¿Estaba bien?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, ella estaba bien. Solo que con la mente en otro lado. Como todas uds." dijo el médico.

Terminó con el examen a su paciente y se lavó las manos.

"Lo siento, chicas, debo irme. Tengo una operación en el cuarto piso"

"Lo sabemos, solo necesitamos unos minutos más de su tiempo" dijo Rachel mostrándole un billete de 100 dólares.

"Si. Mételo ahí dentro" dijo señalando el bolsillo superior de su bata. "No quiero re esterilizarme. Caminen conmigo"

Minutos después, lo acompañaban mientras él revisaba la historia clínica.

"Veamos. Nombre de la paciente: Rachel Berry. Arribo a las 2.45 A.M. Conmoción leve, algunos moretones. Algo poco común en una mujer. Esto es interesante..." dijo al dar vuelta la página. "Tu análisis de sangre llegó esta mañana. Guau..." dijo sorprendido el médico "Encontraron una gran cantidad de Rhupynil en tu sistema."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Rhupynil. "Roofies" Comúnmente conocida como la droga cita – violación" dijo el médico

"¿Qué?¿Qué me está diciendo?¿Que me violaron anoche?" preguntó la diva alterándose y Santana puso una mano en su espalda para calmarla.

"De hecho..." dijo el médico revisando la historia clínica. Rachel miró a Santana asustada y notó que la latina también estaba asustada. "No lo creo. Pero alguien te metió la droga" respondió el doctor.

"No me sorprende que no recuerdes nada"

Brittany se río con una carcajada.

"Doc, ninguna de nosotras puede recordar algo de anoche. ¿Lo recuerdan?" les preguntó a sus amigas.

"Si, ¿cómo alguien nos podría haber drogado a todas?" preguntó Santana

"Miren, no me preocuparía por eso. La droga ya no está más en sus sistemas. Me tengo que ir." dijo el médico.

"Espere, espere, doctor." dijo Quinn "Por favor, ¿Hubo algo más de lo que estuvimos hablando o a algún lugar al que iríamos?"

"De hecho...hubo algo. Uds. solo hablaban de una boda anoche" respondió el médico.

"Si, Rachel se casa mañana" dijo Quinn.

"¿Sabes qué? Quiero mis 100 dólares de regreso" dijo Rachel estirando la mano hacia el bolsillo donde los había metido.

"No, no, por favor" dijo el dr. "Solo hablaban de una boda de la que recién venían. En la..."Mejor Capillita". Decían que la boda había sido genial y se volvían locas con eso...bueno, espero que eso les ayude, realmente me tengo que ir"

"La Mejor Capillita. ¿sabe donde está?" preguntó Rachel que había vuelto a sacar la servilleta y la lapicera y estaba esperando para anotar

"Soy un doctor, no un guía turístico. Arreglénsela solas. Ya están grandes. Me tengo que ir." dijo el doctor dejándolas solas.

* * *

><p>La capilla en cuestión, era un edificio pequeño, pintado de rosa por fuera, y cuando llegaron lo primero que quisieron hacer fue bajarse.<p>

"¿Qué hacemos con el bebé?" preguntó Brittany

"Déjalo en el auto" respondió Quinn. "Tardaremos 5 minutos"

"Oigan, no dejaremos al bebé en el auto" dijo Rachel

"Estará bien, abrí la ventana" dijo Quinn bajaron del auto y entraron en el lugar. Que tenía unos sillones color beige.

"¿Qué pasa si no nos recuerdan?" preguntó Brittany

"Bueno, vamos a averiguarlo" dijo Santana

Vieron a una pareja discutiendo cerca del altar y se acercaron.

"Disculpe, señor" dijo Rachel "Hola"

El señor, un hombre flaco y petiso, con barba en el rostro bien cuidada, sonrió cuando las vio.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Me extrañaban chicas?" preguntó acercándose a ellas. "¿Extrañaban a Eddie?¿Quieren más de mi?" dijo abrazando a la diva y después a Santana "Mira a esta chica, estás loca" le dijo a Brittany apretando sus cachetes con sus manos. "¿Que hay?" preguntó casi serio mirando a Quinn. "Escuchen, les voy a decir algo. He conocido a gente muy loca en mi vida. Pero esta chica, es la mujer más salvaje y loca que he conocido en mi vida"

"¿Quién, Quinn?" preguntó Santana

"Quinn, esta chica está pirada" dijo el hombre abrazando a la rubia que lo miraba sorprendida.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me abrazan?" preguntó Eddie

"No, no, lo que pasa es que tenemos bastantes problemas en recordar lo que sucedió anoche" dijo Quinn

"Si, ¿hubo una boda aquí?¿Hacen bodas aquí?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Me están haciendo una broma?" preguntó Eddie

"Eddie, obviamente estuvimos aquí. Estamos buscando a nuestra amiga Charlie" dijo Rachel. "Es igual a Quinn. ¿La recuerdas?"

"Si." dijo Eddie

"¿Hay algo que puedas decirnos sobre lo que sucedió anoche?" preguntó Quinn

"¿No recuerdan nada?" preguntó Eddie

Ante la respuesta negativa de las cuatro amigas, el hombre se fue a buscar algo y volvió con un álbum de fotos, en donde podían ver a Quinn y a Brittany, casándose.

"Felicitaciones, Quinn. Te casaste" dijo Santana

"Esto, esto no puede estar pasando" dijo Quinn

"Mira, en esa estamos bonitas" dijo Brittany señalando una foto en la que la bailarina quería comerse el pelo de Quinn.

"Te diré una cosa. En esta foto te veías feliz" dijo Santana señalando una en la que Quinn estaba trepada en la espalda de Brittany

"No tendría que haber sido así" dijo Quinn

"Pero así fue" dijo Brittany

"De acuerdo" dijo Quinn. "No nos preocupemos por eso, todavía. Charlie está en las fotos. Así que tenemos que seguir buscando."

"¿Quién es esa chica?" preguntó Brittany señalando una morena que estaba parada al lado de Charlie

"Esa es Jade" dijo Eddie

"¿Jade?" preguntaron las cuatro amigas

"Si, ella y la desaparecida parecían que se llevaban bien anoche. Incluso, dijeron que se iban a ir a ver al bebé" dijo Eddie

"¿Sabes de casualidad donde vive está Jade?" preguntó Rachel

"No, pero trabaja en el bar de la esquina" dijo Eddie

"Gracias" dijeron las cuatro amigas y salieron de la capilla rumbo al bar.

"Por lo menos ahora entendemos lo del bebé." dijo Santana

* * *

><p>"Oh, por Dios. No sabía donde podía estar. Gracias por cuidarlo" dijo la tal Jade cuando ellas lograron dar con su departamento.<p>

"No hay problema." dijeron las cuatro amigas.

"¿Recuerdas a Charlie?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, por supuesto" dijo la morena dejándolas pasar a su departamento.

"Bueno, no podemos encontrarla. Estamos un poco preocupadas" dijo Rachel

"Oh, por Dios. Eso es tan Charlie" dijo Jade riendo.

"¿No recuerdas nada?" preguntó Santana

"Si, recuerdo que vinimos a buscar a mi hijo y después fuimos a su hotel. Después, me desperté temprano esta mañana y vine para acá. Charlie no estaba a la vista" dijo Jade justo cuando la puerta del departamento se abría de una patada y dos miembros de la policía entraban apuntando con sus armas.

"Policía de Las Vegas. Las manos en alto" gritaron y las cinco mujeres hicieron eso, mientras un bebé lloraba.

* * *

><p>Rachel terminó esposada con Santana y lejos de Quinn y Brittany.<p>

"Rachel..." comenzó a decir Santana. Todavía giraban en su cabeza las palabras del doctor, y sabía que la diva podía estar pensando en cualquier cosa. Generalmente, pensaba en cualquier cosa.

"San, si anoche pasó algo entre nosotras, ten por seguro que fue de mutuo acuerdo" dijo la diva y Santana suspiró.

"Pero..." la latina, sabía que venía un pero.

"Nada. Pero nada. Me gustaría recordar que fue realmente lo que sucedió entre nosotras anoche"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque así puedo tomar más fácil una decisión"

"¿Sabes? Estás hablando de una decisión pero es que ya la tienes tomada"

"No la tengo"

"Mañana te casas con Finn"

"Lo cual no quiere decir que tenga una decisión tomada, Santana. ¿Por qué le hiciste creer a Quinn que este viaje era idea de ella?"

"Porque si lo decía yo ella no iba a querer venir y se enoja cada vez que le digo que me parece que tienes dudas sobre tu casamiento"

"¿Te parece?" preguntó Rachel

"Es obvio que las tienes, Rach. Por lo menos para mi"

"Es que las tengo. No sé porque acepté"

"Aceptaste a los 18 años"

"Insisto. No sé por que lo hice y continué con esto. Pero, bueno, mañana se acaba"

"¿Se acaba?"

"Si, mañana es el día final"

"¿Ya tienes tomada una decisión?"

"Mañana voy a caminar rumbo a ese altar, Santana"

"Berry, López, Fabray, Pierce, habitación 3" gritó un policía

"Rachel..." dijo Santana

"San...mañana vas a saber la decisión que tomé" dijo la diva besándola suavemente en los labios antes de levantarse. Las rubias, no parecían haberse dado cuenta de nada.

* * *

><p>Una pareja de policías se sentó al frente de ellas para interrogarlas. El hombre comenzó a hablar.<p>

"Damas. Tenemos malas noticias. No las podemos poner al frente de un juez hasta el lunes a la mañana"

"No, oficial. Eso es imposible" dijo Rachel "Tenemos que estar en L. A mañana por la mañana. Tenemos que asistir a una boda"

"Robaron un móvil policial" dijo la mujer policía.

"No robamos nada" dijo Quinn "Lo encontramos"

"Si, al menos nos merecemos una recompensa o un trofeo." dijo Brittany

"Veo imbéciles como uds. todos los días" dijo el policía.

"Todos los malditos días" gritó la mujer policía. "¿Piensan salirse con la suya? No en este lugar"

"Señor, si me permite..." comenzó a decir la diva "asumo que ese patrullero le pertenece a alguno de uds."

"Si" respondió el policía

"Si" dijo Rachel "Mire, no soy policía. No soy una heroína. Soy una maestra. Pero si uno de mis chicos se pierde en una excursión, yo me vería muy mal."

"¿A dónde quiere llegar?" preguntó el policía

"Si, Rach, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?" preguntó Santana. Todas se habían sorprendido cuando dijo que era una maestra, pero Rachel sabía actuar. Y lo hacía tan bien, que hasta ellas le estaban creyendo en ese momento.

"Nadie quiere verse mal. Tenemos que ir a una boda. Mi boda." dijo Rachel "Y uds. no necesitan a la gente hablando mal sobre como unas detestables turistas tomaron prestado su patrullero anoche. Pero miren, el punto es, que creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Discretamente, por supuesto." dijo mirando a la mujer. Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar. "¿Qué dicen?"

La mujer policía, le señaló algo a su compañero en su tabla con notas, y éste se río.

"Bueno, señoritas. Una pregunta. ¿Alguna tiene problemas cardíacos?" preguntó el policía, y todas contestaron que no.

* * *

><p>"Estas mujeres, se ofrecieron amablemente a ser ejemplo para la demostración de como se utiliza una pistola eléctrica" dijo la mujer policía al frente de un aula llena de chicos.<p>

Todos los chicos dijeron "uuuhhhh" al mismo tiempo.

"Así es" dijo Rachel

"Espera un segundo. ¿Qué?"" dijo Santana

El policía, agarró la pistola eléctrica y continuó con la explicación.

"Ahora, hay dos formas de utilizar la pistola eléctrica, cerca y personal..." dijo parándose al lado de Quinn y poniendo el arma en su cuello, desatando la descarga.

"Ahhhhhhh" gritó la rubia cayendo al piso y los chicos se rieron.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Rachel llevándose las manos a su cabeza.

"O..." continuó el policía "pueden dispararla desde lejos. ¿Tengo algún voluntario? ¿Quieren venir a disparar?" preguntó a los niños. Todos levantaron la mano. "¿Qué tal tú jovencita?¿Eh? Ven al frente y dispara" dijo señalando a una niña rubia en la segunda fila. "Ven al frente" dijo señalando a una de las tres amigas que quedaban de pie. Aunque Brittany pensó que era ella. "No tú, holandesa. La más pequeña" dijo señalando a Rachel. La diva fue, con una caricia en el brazo por parte de Santana y se paró al frente de la niña, mientras el policía le indicaba que era lo que tenía que hacer. A la niña, no a ella.

"Bueno, niña. Realmente no quieres hacer esto" comenzó a decir Rachel cuando vio el punto rojo en su pecho.

"Puedes hacerlo, concéntrate" le dijo el policía a la pequeña.

"No escuches a este maníaco" dijo Rachel señalando al policía. "Pensemos en esto. La violencia nunca es la solución para los problemas."

"¡Dispara!" gritó el policía y las tres puntas del arma fueron a parar a su estómago, haciendo que la diva se doble en dos, pero no otorgándole al policía el placer de gritar.

El policía aplaudió a la niña y se le comenzó a reír a la diva en la cara.

"Ud. está loco" gritó Santana corriendo a ayudar a la pequeña morena.

"Jajajajaja" reía el policía "Muy bien, niños, vamos a hacernos las huellas digitales." dijo haciendo que la habitación solo quedara con Brittany tratando de despertar a Quinn y Santana calmando a la diva.

* * *

><p>"Les voy a decir a todos que robamos un móvil policial" gritaba Quinn mientras la sacaban a rastras de la estación.<p>

"Nos dejaron ir, Quinn." dijo la diva,

"¿Y qué me importa? No pueden ir disparando a la gente solo porque piensan que es divertido"

"¿Se dieron cuenta de que no tenemos auto?" dijo Brittany

"¿Y mi auto?" preguntó Quinn

"Está en el depósito policial" dijo la mujer policía que las había interrogado, pasando a su lado y riéndose todavía.

"Maldita bruja" dijo Quinn haciéndole unas señas a un taxi para que la llevaran a ese lugar.

* * *

><p>"Voy por una gaseosa, ¿quieren algo?" preguntó Quinn mientras esperaban que sacaran el auto de su confinamiento.<p>

"No gracias" dijeron Rachel y Santana, mientras Brittany seguía a su novia.

"Rachel...¿ya tomaste una decisión?" preguntó la latina.

"Si, desde hace un tiempo que la sé. Solo espero que mañana siga ahí" dijo la diva.

"¿Puedo...puedo saberla?" preguntó Santana

"No creo que...no quiero que...no. ¿No puedes esperar? Si es cierto que sientes algo por mi...¿puedes esperar?"

"Yo no recuerdo haber dicho algo de sentimientos"

"¿Puedes esperar, entonces?" preguntó la diva

"De acuerdo" demostrando la tristeza en su voz.

"Les diré algo. Apuesto que mi auto está destruido" dijo Quinn volviendo de la mano con Brittany

"Oh, ¿puedes ser un poco más positiva hacia la vida?" preguntó Santana

"No, ¿cuantos quieres apostar que mi auto está destruido?¿Sabes lo que me va a hacer Charlie cuando lo vea? Me mata, mi madre me lo regaló." dijo Quinn "Ella siempre lo quiso. Como quiere todo lo que es mío"

"Ahí viene" dijo Brittany

"No miren, no miren" dijo Quinn

"Vaya" dijo Rachel

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Santana

"¿Ven? Todo va a estar bien." dijo la diva.

* * *

><p>"¿Algo?" preguntó Santana. Habían decidido buscar pistas sobre Charlie en el auto.<p>

"Tengo un cigarro" dijo Rachel mirando el lugar de sus pies en el asiento del acompañante.

"Tengo unas botas negras" dijo Brittany desde atrás.

"¿Son botas de mujer?" preguntó Santana

"Salvo que un vaquero haya viajado con nosotros..." dijo Quinn

"¿No tendrías que estar manejando vos?" preguntó Brittany "Al fin y al cabo es tu auto"

"Si, pero cuando encontremos a Charlie me va a tocar manejar hasta L. A" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Brittany mostrando un condón usado y tirándoselo a Santana, quien en un movimiento brusco, las sacó del camino, frenando a centímetros de un poste de luz.

"¡Britt!" gritó la latina

"¿Qué rayos?¿No podemos comportarnos?" preguntó Rachel

"Brittany me tiró un condón, usado" dijo Santana mostrando el objeto y tirándolo por la ventana. La latina se bajó del auto y se alejó unos metros.

"Voy a hablar con ella" dijo Rachel.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la diva deteniéndose a su lado.

"No, no lo estoy. Porque no sé que rayos estas haciendo. No sé que rayos estamos haciendo buscando a Charlie, que obviamente tiene intenciones hacia ti. Y no entiendo porque no confías en mi" le dijo Santana, enojada y caminando más lejos del auto.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel

"No, ahora me vas escuchar." dijo la latina poniendo el dedo índice en el pecho de Rachel. La diva solo asintió y esperó.

"Te veo feliz en NY. Te veo contenta, y más contenta cuando estás conmigo. Si, lo sé, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y eso que vivimos separadas. Pero solo tenemos que cruzar un pasillo y estamos juntas. No salgo con nadie, hace años, porque estoy esperando que abras los ojos y te des cuenta que Finn Hudson no es el único que puede amarte. Porque cada vez que él aparece por NY o tú vas a visitarlo a L.A vienes con esa sensación de que no eres suficiente para nadie. Y no es así. Para mí, eres más que suficiente, Rachel." dijo Santana

"¿Chicas?" gritó Quinn desde el auto.

"¿Qué?" respondieron las dos morenas, claramente enojadas.

"Britt tiene algo que decirnos" dijo Quinn

"¿Puedes esperarme?" volvió a preguntar Rachel

"Si, pero si la decisión que tomaste es casarte con ese idiota, ten por seguro que cuando vuelvas a NY y si es que te deja, no voy a estar más" dijo Santana caminando hacia el auto.

Rachel la siguió rápidamente y Quinn y Brittany ya la esperaban afuera.

"¿Qué sucede, Britt?" preguntó la diva.

"Anoche, cuando estábamos en la habitación del hotel, puse algo en el champagne" dijo avergonzada, mirando al piso.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron las otras tres sorprendidas.

"Pensé que era éxtasis" dijo Brittany haciendo puchero.

"¿De dónde lo conseguiste?" preguntó Quinn

"Se los robé a Puck cuando estábamos esperando que Rachel se preparara" dijo la bailarina

"¿Por qué nos darías éxtasis" preguntó Santana

"Quería que todas pasáramos un buen rato y sabía que uds. no la tomarían si se las daba" dijo Brittany. "Era una dosis para cada una" agregó.

"¡Pero no era éxtasis, Britt. Eran roofies!" gritó Quinn

"¿Crees que lo sabía, Quinn?" dijo Brittany "Puck parece ser el tipo que tiene éxtasis encima"

"Lo traumático en este caso es saber para que Noah usa el roofies" dijo Rachel

"No creo que sea el tema a discutir, Rach" dijo Santana

"Simplemente Puck no es buena persona" gritó Quinn

"Solo...mantengamos la calma" dijo Rachel

"¿Calma?" gritó Quinn "¡Nos drogó!¡Perdí a mi hermana y estoy casada!"

"Muy bien, respira profundo, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Santana parándose entre las rubias. Quinn estaba tomando temperatura y no quería que le suceda algo a su amiga o que le dijera cosas a Brittany para después arrepentirse. "Esto es algo bueno, chicas. No es que vino un extraño y nos drogó."

"Si" dijo Quinn "Tiene razón, Santana" se notaba la ironía despidiéndose por la voz "Estamos en mejores condiciones ahora. Hay algo que quiero recordarle a uds. tres: Mi hermana probablemente esté tirada en una zanja ahora, boca abajo, con algún adicto haciéndole cosas a su cadáver"

"Eso es altamente improbable" dijo Rachel

"Es verdad" dijo Quinn

"No ayuda. Mantengamos la compostura, chicas." dijo Santana caminando hacia el asiento del conductor. "Volvamos al hotel, hagamos algunas llamadas. Quizás Charlie se quedó dormida en algún lado, quizás ya regresó. Vamos, en marcha"

* * *

><p>"Bueno, en nuestra habitación no está" dijo Quinn después de haber estado golpeando a la puerta por 15 minutos, con las otras tres chicas esperando y llamando por teléfono.<p>

"Vamos a la nuestra, quizás esté ahí" dijo Rachel.

Cansadas, las cuatro caminaron los últimos metros.

"¿Creen que me pueda quedar con la gata?" preguntó Brittany

"Oh, mierda. Nos olvidamos de la gata" dijo Santana

"¿Qué pasa si se comió uno de los patos?" preguntó Brittany

"Cierto que también había patos" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo diablos apareció en la habitación?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé. Porque no puedo recordar nada" dijo Quinn mirando enojada a Brittany.

"Quinn, Quinn, mantén la calma" dijo Santana

"Porque uno de los efectos secundarios de los roofies es la pérdida de memoria" dijo Brittany

"Eres literalmente muy estú..." comenzó a decir Quinn y Rachel le tapó la boca.

"Estás hablando de tu esposa, la mujer que amas, Quinn" dijo la diva sacando su mano. "Recuerda, si dices lo que estabas por decir, quizás no haya vuelta a atrás"

"Maldición Berry" dijo Quinn dándose cuenta de que podía llegar a arruinar del todo las cosas con Brittany, a pesar de que seguía completamente enojada con la rubia.

Santana abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron todas despacio. Una atrás de la otra.

"¿Dejaron música prendida?" preguntó Santana y Brittany golpeó sin querer la puerta "Ey" dijo retándola.

"Shhh" dijo Rachel

Cuando giraron hacia el living, Rachel se tropezó con un hombre, afroamericano, enorme.

"Ahh" gritó la diva

"¿Quienes son uds.?" preguntó el hombre

"Silencio, silencio" dijo la voz de una mujer desde el living

"Oh, por Dios" dijo Rachel llevándose la mano a la boca

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana preocupada

"Esa voz, la reconocería si hubiera sido un susurro" dijo la diva

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Es Celine Dion" dijo Rachel y pasó corriendo rápidamente al lado del hombre y se frenó en el living, al ver a esa cantante, con la gata en brazos.

"Buenas tardes" dijo Celine Dion.

"Srta. Dion, quiero que sepa que soy una fanática de todos sus trabajos." dijo Rachel

"Me alegro" dijo Celine Dion, pateando a la diva que se había acercado.

"Ouchh" dijo cayendo al piso.

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" preguntó Santana corriendo a ayudarla. Se ve que Celine Dion pateaba más fuerte de lo que pensaban.

"La sra. Dion quiere saber porque su gata estaba en esta habitación" dijo el hombre.

"Espere un momento, eso es completamente innecesario" dijo Santana "Estoy dejando de ser una fanática suya en estos momentos"

"Explíquense" dijo el hombre

"Mire, estábamos drogadas anoche" comenzó a decir Santana

"No recordamos nada de lo que pasó" continuó Quinn

"Es cierto" dijo Brittany "¿Puede cantar el tema de la Bella y la Bestia?"

"Nos metimos en un montón de problemas anoche y ahora no podemos encontrar a la hermana gemela de Quinn" dijo Rachel señalando a la mencionada.

"Si nos quiere matar, adelante, porque ya no me importa" dijo Quinn

"Quinn" dijo Santana "Vas a hacer llorar a Brittany"

"¿Por qué querrían robarse a su gata?" preguntó el hombre

"Tendemos a hacer idioteces cuando estamos drogadas" dijo Santana riendo un poco para alivianar la tensión.

"No puedo creerlo..." dijo Celine Dion

"Espere...¿cómo nos encontraron?" preguntó Quinn

"Una de uds. dejó caer su chaqueta. La encontramos sobre la cuna de Missy esta mañana" dijo el hombre mostrando la chaqueta.

"Esa es de Charlie" dijo Quinn

"Si, Charlie. Su billetera y la llave de la habitación de al lado están ahí. Preguntamos en recepción y nos dejaron pasar a ésta." dijo el hombre "Además que la sra. Dion es la estrella de este hotel"

"No, esa es la chica que se nos perdió" dijo Santana

"No me importa" dijo el hombre

"¿La han visto?" preguntó Quinn

"Yo me quedé dormida rápidamente" dijo Celine Dion

"Porque si estaba despierta no les hubiera ido nada bien" dijo el hombre

"Sé tae kwon do, karate, kung fu..." comenzó a decir Celine Dion

"Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿hay alguna forma de que podamos entrar en su casa y ver si hay alguna pista de nuestra amiga?" preguntó Rachel

"No hay problema" dijo el hombre. "A ver si así descubro como pudieron robarse a la gata"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué las demoró tanto?" preguntó el hombre que había estado en su habitación, cuando les abrió la puerta.<p>

"Brittany pasó la última hora persiguiendo a los patos que teníamos en la habitación y despidiéndose de ellos en una fuente en uno de los parques" dijo Santana

"Pasen, la sra. Dion tiene algo que mostrarles" dijo el hombre haciéndolas pasar a la enorme mansión en la que vivía la cantante.

"Cuando volvimos, vimos las cámaras de seguridad" dijo Celine Dion, sentada entre Quinn y Rachel, en un sillón. El hombre, apretó play y todas miraron a la pantalla.

La imagen, en blanco y negro, las mostraba a las cinco caminando zigzagueantemente por el patio de la casa en donde se encontraban, con botellas de cerveza en la mano y riéndose de la forma de caminar de Quinn.

"Me había olvidado lo linda que es mi hermana" dijo Quinn y todas giraron los ojos. Eran dos gotas de agua, salvo por el corte de pelo, por lo tanto todas sabían que Quinn estaba hablando de sí misma.

Rachel y Santana se observaban caminar al final del grupo, de la mano y riéndose entre ellas, de algo que no llegaba a escucharse porque hablaban en voz baja.

"¿Por qué no prestan atención? No tengo toda la noche" dijo Celine Dion

"Si, claro, claro" dijo Santana que había agarrado la mano de Rachel mientras miraban las escenas.

Después, la imagen mostró la entrada principal y a Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Charlie caminando hacia el móvil policial, cuando Brittany apareció corriendo detrás, gritando: "Le encontré novia a Lord Tubbington" y metiéndose en el auto, con la gata en brazos.

"A propósito ¿de donde sacaron el patrullero?" preguntó Celine Dion

"Se lo robamos a unos policías" dijo Rachel

"¡Qué bueno!" dijo Celine Dion impresionada y todas rieron.

"Eso es todo lo que tenemos" dijo el hombre

"Esto fue de gran ayuda" dijo Quinn "Porque ahora sabemos que Charlie estaba con vida a las 3.30 a.m, viva"

"Gracias de nuevo, sra. Dion. Y lamentamos, otra vez, muchísimo haber robado su gata" dijo Rachel

"No se hagan problema. Como Santana dijo, todos hacemos tonterías cuando estamos drogados" dijo Celine Dion.

Las chicas se rieron y salieron de la mansión.

* * *

><p>Igualmente, el video no las había ayudado mucho. Ahora sabían que entre las 3.30 am y las 5 Charlie estaba viva.<p>

Siguieron recorriendo la ciudad, durante toda la noche, incluso cuando el sol estaba asomando en lo alto.

"Bueno, Rach" dijo Quinn en un momento "Vas a tener que tomar una decisión. O volvemos a L.A a casarte o seguimos buscando a Charlie"

"Todavía tenemos tiempo, sigamos buscando" dijo la diva y Santana suspiró a su lado.

* * *

><p>Fue cuando decidieron volver al hotel, que al pasar escucharon a alguien decir.<p>

"Esa mujer loca gritando, parecía que venía desde el techo" y las amigas se miraron y corrieron hacia el ascensor.

"El colchón en la estatua" dijo Quinn apretando el botón del techo. "En Las Vegas está prohibido abrir las ventanas de los hoteles. Por lo tanto el colchón tenía que venir del techo"

"¿Cómo terminó Charlie en el techo?" preguntó Rachel

"No sé" se preguntó Santana..."Aunque..." comenzó a decir porque algunos recuerdos estaban volviendo a su mente.

"¿Aunque?" preguntó Quinn

"No tengo ni idea" dijo Santana tratando de ocultar la verdad

Abrieron todas la puerta del techo al mismo tiempo, pero solo Rachel fue la única en pensar que si Charlie estaba ahí encerrada, era porque la puerta no podía abrirse desde afuera y había que trabarla. Encontró un ladrillo y lo puso, mientras Quinn y Brittany llamaban a Charlie.

"¿Por qué no estás llamando tú también?" le preguntó a Santana

"Porque si Charlie recuerda algo de anoche, puede llegar a recordar que yo la hice venir al techo" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la diva

"Le dije que la estabas esperando para tener sexo con ella como una despedida a tu vida de soltería y que trajera un colchón"

"¿Y cómo podría caer en eso?"

"Vamos...¿no te diste cuenta que Charlie solo quiere tener sexo contigo?"

"No, la verdad"

"Igual conoces a Charlie"

"Si, lo sé. Me sorprende más lo celosa que puedes llegar a ser aún cuando no había pasado nada entre nosotras"

"¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo soy así"

"¡Ey chicas! Está por aquí!" gritó Quinn "Está bien"

"¿Qué rayos está pasando?" preguntó Charlie

"Podemos explicarte todo, pero ahora tenemos que volver a L.A, Rachel se casa" dijo Quinn ayudando a su hermana a levantarse de su lugar en el suelo y volver a la habitación del hotel.

* * *

><p>Rachel, se sentó en el asiento trasero, entre Santana y Brittany y apenas salieron a la autopista se durmió, a pesar del constante hablar de las dos rubias que iban a adelante.<p>

"Rach...Rach...llegamos" dijo Santana y todas esperaban.

"¿Por qué no van a prepararse?" dijo la diva, caminando despacio hacia el cuarto en donde seguro Kurt estaba esperándola.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar con menos de una hora para la preparación?" preguntó el divo, listo para comenzar con el peinado. "Dios, parece que no te hubieras bañado en días"

Rachel, se quedó entonces mirando su reflejo en el espejo y pensando. Y comenzó a recordar.

_Había estado robándole besos a Santana toda la noche, y después de que llegaran al hotel y se acomodaran en su habitación, con gente que no conocían para una fiesta, la latina anunció que iba a cambiarse._

_Rachel, en el camino a su cuarto, pudo ver a Quinn y a Brittany besándose en una esquina, pero nada más. _

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana cuando la vio entrar y cerrar la puerta con seguro._

"_Esperando que termines de desnudarte" dijo la diva_

"_¿Sabes que solo voy a cambiarme?" preguntó la latina_

"_¿Qué es lo que me dijiste durante toda la noche?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia ella, mientras se iba sacando la ropa_

"_Que te amo" dijo Santana._

El recuerdo se volvió borroso y cuando Rachel se dio cuenta, se estaba poniendo el vestido de novia, pero el espejo la llevaba de nuevo a esa noche. Dos noches atrás.

_Rachel nunca se sintió tan viva, como cuando Santana la penetró y le decía que la amaba constantemente._

_O cuando ella se lo dijo mientras bajaba del orgasmo._

_Nunca la habían tocado con tanta suavidad, como cuando Santana besaba su cuerpo y sobre todo sus labios._

_Nunca se había sentido tan querida como cuando estaba en los brazos de Santana y nunca estuvo tan desesperada por mostrarle a alguien lo que sentía como quería demostrárselo a Santana._

_Cuando llegaron juntas al orgasmo, Rachel pensaba que quería que eso sucediera por toda la eternidad. _

_Cuando hundió su rostro en la entrepierna de Santana, sintió que había llegado al lugar donde había pertenecido._

_El sexo con Santana era no solo una experiencia nueva, sino que también era una experiencia que en el fondo de su alma sabía que tenía que haber sucedido años atrás. Santana no dejaba de decirle lo hermosa que era, y cuando sus sexos se estaban frotando, y se miraban a la cara, Rachel no pudo dejar de decirle que también la amaba._

"Estás lista" dijo Kurt "Y con 10 minutos de sobra"

"¿10 minutos?" preguntó la diva

"Si, en 5 entra Finn y después vos" dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes.

"Tengo que hablar con Finn" dijo levantándose el vestido y saliendo de la habitación. Haciendo caso omiso a su amigo que gritaba que no, que era mala suerte.

Lo encontró en la puerta del salón, y lo detuvo, sacándolo del camino

"Rachel es mala suerte que te vea antes de la boda" dijo el muchacho.

"No me llamaste ni una sola vez en estos días" dijo la diva

"Yo también tenía mi despedida de soltero" dijo Finn

"No, Finn. No es lo importante. Quiero cancelar la boda" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué no te llamé en dos días?" preguntó Finn sin entender

"Porque no te amo" dijo Rachel

"Pero dijiste que si" dijo Finn

"Hace tres años dije que si. Desde entonces, tú tienes tu vida acá, y yo en NY" dijo la diva "Y no quieres que vuelva a NY"

"Rach, no puedes hacerme esto"

"Siempre intentaste hacerme creer que no había nadie ahí afuera para mi, Finn. Que nadie podía amarme como tú lo hacías. Pero encontré a esa persona"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te engañé, Finn" dijo Rachel. Sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero podían pasar horas discutiendo si lo hacían como él quería, y al final, de desesperación lo iba a dejar ganar.

"¿Con quién?"

"No lo conoces"

"Te odio, Rachel" dijo el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos. "Y no me llames, ni me busques, Rachel. Lo nuestro terminó para siempre. Mira que hacerme esto el día de nuestra boda. Nunca tendría que haberte dejado ir a NY."

Finn caminó hacia el estacionamiento y se dio vuelta. "Ahora, ve y diles a todos ellos lo que hiciste"

Rachel suspiró y antes de mirar las puertas del salón, pudo ver a Kurt, que parecía haber escuchado toda la conversación en una esquina. Con una sonrisa orgullosa y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Pensé que nunca lo ibas a hacer. Ese chico te estaba hundiendo cada vez más. Y eso que es mi hermano" dijo y le tendió un brazo para que entraran juntos al salón y así la diva hablara.

Caminó ante el altar, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes, quienes no habían visto entrar al novio. Rachel se paró en el medio del altar, en el escalón más alto y miró a Santana de reojo, quien parecía todavía más confundida que todos los demás.

"Quería anunciarles, que la boda Hudson Berry ha sido cancelada. No se va a llevar a cabo en esta vida" dijo y su lado de los invitados comenzaron a festejar, mientras que el lado de Finn comenzó a insultar y a marcharse de a uno. Mirando con desprecio a la pequeña diva.

"Princesa, por fin" dijo Noah abrazando a su amiga y mirando a las damas de honor "Lamentablemente, me acosté con la mayoría de ellas. Así que no iba a ser una buena boda para mi"

Cuando solo quedaba la parte de los Berry y las damas de honor, Noah y Kurt en el salón, Santana se acercó a Rachel.

"Podemos aprovechar" le dijo sonriente

"¿Aprovechar qué?" preguntó la diva

"En LA el casamiento entre personas del mismo sexo está permitido, tenemos el salón, tenemos la fiesta, y seguro que algo de esto pagó Finn" dijo la latina levantando las cejas.

"Sabes que Finn no pago casi nada" dijo Rachel

"¡Papas Berry!" gritó Santana y los padres de la diva se acercaron corriendo hacia su hija y su amiga.

"¿Si?" preguntó Leroy

"Ya que estoy segura que no van a recuperar ni un centavo por parte de Hudson, les hago una propuesta" dijo la latina

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Hiram, conociendo un poco las intenciones de Santana

"Me dan el permiso para casarme, aquí y ahora con su hija. Y yo les pago la mitad de lo que gastaron" dijo Santana

"A mi no me lo preguntaste" dijo Rachel y Santana la miró.

Para Rachel, Santana en ese momento era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Con esa sonrisa tierna y ese vestido rojo y escotado...escote que le aparecía en su boca en los recuerdos que le venían como flashes.

Como pudo, Santana se arrodilló al frente de Rachel, justo cuando el juez entraba.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿me otorgarías el placer de convertirte en mi esposa, a pesar que nuestro tiempo como pareja ha sido nulo? Sabes que te amo y que haría lo que fuera por ti" dijo Santana

"Si, acepto" dijo la diva y Santana se levantó para abrazarla.

"De acuerdo. ¿Hay o no una boda?" preguntó el juez y los invitados que quedaban dijeron que si, pero que se cambiaba al novio por novia.

* * *

><p>"¿Ibas a tomar esa decisión?" preguntó Santana mientras se subían al avión, rumbo a NY. No tenían luna de miel, porque Finn no había pensado en eso y los Berry habían decidido no pagar más nada.<p>

"Todo el tiempo. Uds. el viernes llegaron y no le dije a Finn" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Quería ver que pasaría con nosotras dos, en un fin de semana en donde perdiéramos nuestras inhibiciones"

"Por lo que recuerdo, pasaron cosas muy muy interesantes cuando perdimos nuestras inhibiciones en ese cuarto de hotel"

"Bueno, ahora podemos seguir haciéndolas, sobrias" dijo Rachel besando a la latina, mientras el avión despegaba.

"Pero no creo que nos dejen inaugurar esta nueva etapa en el baño del avión" dijo Santana

"No, creo que no" dijo Rachel

"Por Dios, uds. dos me dan asco." dijo Charlie desde el asiento del otro lado del pasillo.

"¿Celosa, Fabray?" preguntó Santana

"Enojada, más que nada. Ahora no tengo ni una sola oportunidad" dijo la rubia.

"Charlie, déjame decirte que nunca la tuviste" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó la rubia.

"En cuanto a mujeres, nunca hubo para mi mujer más hermosa que Santana. Si alguna vez hubiera querido probar, a ella hubiera ido sin dudarlo" dijo la diva.

"No me hablen, el resto del viaje" dijo Charlie poniéndose los audífonos para ver una película.

* * *

><p>"¿Quinn por qué volvemos en auto y S, Rach y Charlie en avión?" preguntó Brittany<p>

"Porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo" dijo la rubia besando a su esposa y abriéndole la puerta del acompañante.

* * *

><p>"Oh, por Dios, Santana. No puedo entender como encuentras ese punto ahí adentro" dijo Rachel. Estaba arrinconada entre el labatorio y Santana en el baño del avión.<p>

"Tú también lo estás encontrando, bebé. Un poco más, y llegamos juntas" respondió la latina, con la boca pegada al cuello de la diva, mientras embestía a su esposa y su esposa hundía tres dedos dentro de ella.

"Oh, Dios. Nunca pensé que hacerlo en un avión era tan sexy" dijo la diva mientras comenzaba a sentir los comienzos de su orgasmo.

"Cuando hagamos un viaje internacional, te prometo romperte la ropa, meter mi lengua adentro de este estrecho y hermoso canal, y no dejarte ir hasta que las azafatas vengan con la policía" dijo Santana mordiendo el cuello de la diva, porque en ese momento sintió que sus dedos se ahogaban dentro de Rachel y su propio orgasmos recorrer su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina, con una mano asegurando una de la diva.<p>

"Nunca averiguamos porque terminé en el hospital" dijo Rachel

Santana la miró, como pensando en algo.

"No, no tengo recuerdo tampoco" dijo la latina.

"Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que en el próximo viaje no tenemos que dejar a Brittany acercarse a las cosas de Noah" dijo Rachel eliminando el pensamiento.

"Hablando de Puck, ¿por qué ayer en la fiesta estaba llorando?"

"Porque lo reté por tener roofies. No sé que pretendía" dijo la diva como si no fuera importante.

"¿Sabías? A pesar de todo, olvidar toda una noche y volver a casa contigo, como mi esposa, es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado en nuestra despedida de solteras"

"¿Nuestra?"

"Si. Nuestra Berry" dijo Santana dándole un beso en la boca a la diva antes de avanzar en la cola para el taxi.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Buenas!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Volvieron las aventuras con un prompt de Ceci. Espero haberlo hecho bien. Recorté varias cosas de la película, pero muchos quedaron casi fieles. _

_Como hace mucho que no paso por las aventuras, no recuerdo si respondí o no las reviews del capítulo anterior, les voy a agradecer a BelleBerryD, AndruSol, gaby2307, Claudia, Cami11 y vichyta. Gracias por sus reviews! Disculpen si no las respondo. :D_

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a Ceci por enviarme el prompt, fue divertido hacerlo. Espero que te guste._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	45. La Reina y La Doncella

****Título: ****La Reina y La Doncella**  
><strong>****Autor: ****writergleek**  
><strong>****Chapter: ****1/1  
><strong><strong>Pairings: <strong>**Finn/Rachel de pasada, Rachel/Noah, Santana/Rachel**  
><strong>****Summary: ****_Rachel es la reina en un reino donde Finn es el rey. Santana es su doncella, quien la ama a quien ama, pero muchas personas quieren ver muerto al rey, libre a la reina y comenzar una nueva vida. O algo así, porque me salió esto. Quedó largo._

****Disclaimer:**** Hay un personaje que muere que no creo que le moleste a muchas personas. O dos o tres. Hay otros personajes que mueren, pero esos no son nombrados y esos si importan. Es completamente un Universo Alterno.  
><strong><strong>Word Count:<strong>**8,378  
><strong><strong>Rating<strong>****: **M

* * *

><p><strong>La Reina y la Doncella.<strong>

Era reina y no quería. Su marido, pregonaba sus hazañas en el resto del mundo. Muchos hijos bastardos, y solo una pareja de reconocidos. Con ella.

Observó por un momento a la corte, llena de gente que ni siquiera lo quería, que peleaba por su trono. Gente que conspiraba a sus espaldas. ¿Cómo había terminado todo así?

Recordó su joven casamiento y el parto de su hijo varón. Recordó que para entonces ella no había cumplido los 20 años.

Miró a su rey, y por un momento pensó que había visto amor. Sabía que eso era imposible. Ella no lo sentía por él. Él nunca lo sintió por ella.

Al fondo del salón se encontraban sus doncellas, y pensó que quizás ese hubiera sido un mejor destino. Pero, conociendo la persona con la que se había casado, sabía que no, el mejor destino era éste.

Al final, recorrió con su mirada una vez más el gran salón. Y descubrió lo que buscaba oculto detrás de las grandes cortinas que servían para impedir el paso de la luz. Los dos ojos pardos que amaba y que estaba esperando.

Pero sabía que durante el resto de la fiesta, no podría acercarse a ellos.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvía a sus habitaciones, acompañada por la guardia real, un pequeño papel flotó delante de ella.<p>

Sir Rodick se sorprendió al no ver nada escrito y se lo devolvió. Ella sabía que significaba, por lo tanto lo agarró y siguió caminando a sus habitaciones.

Cuando llegó, hizo llamar a sus doncellas para que la ayuden a desvestirse, y sintió las manos de ella rozando sus pechos. Como aquellas veces en que solo ella la ayuda.

Se acostó sin sueño y con nervios. Se durmió sin darse cuenta.

Despertó porque tenía frío. Tal vez calor, debido al sueño. Pero entre la oscuridad de la medianoche pudo notar la silueta que aompañaba los dos ojos marrones que tanto amaba y que sin decir una sola palabra la estaban esperando.

Se puso el vestido más simple que encontró en su armario. Parecía una campesina y lo sabía, ella se lo había dicho la única vez que lo había usado. Había sonreído y había dicho que quizás si las dos fueran campesinas su vida sería distinta. Puso una mano en su corazón, pero lo sintió vacío. La mujer que la esperaba, observando cada movimiento, era la dueña del mismo y lo mantenía protegido.

Se acercó a ella quien le tendió una mano. Sintió la corriente correr su cuerpo cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto. Supo que ella también la sintió por la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, aunque durara solo un segundo.

No se sorprendió cuando ella la guío hacia la enorme chimenea, desde donde un candelabro cercano que movió hacia la derecha, pudo ver como se abría la puerta al pasadizo secreto. La siguió escaleras abajo, en la oscuridad total que rodeaba el haz de luz que la antorcha emitía y las protegía.

Pero solo sentía el calor de la mano que la guiaba y la desesperación por salir de ese lugar.

Pensó que había pasado ya una hora desde que la sacara de sus habitaciones y se atrevió a hablar.

"Santana" fue lo único que necesitó decir para volver a sentir sus labios sobre los de suyos, para saber que podía sentir, amar. Aunque sea una doncella. Aunque sea una mujer.

"Tenemos que seguir" dijo la doncella, separándose antes de darle un beso nuevamente y continuar el camino.

"¿Mis hijos?" preguntó ella mientras seguían descendiendo.

"Ya están a salvo" dijo Santana. "Te lo prometí"

Siguieron descendiendo por las escaleras, caminando, agarradas de la mano. Sin atreverse a soñar en lo que podía venir después. Si es que lograban salir a tiempo.

Fue de repente que el ruido del agua correr se comenzó a escuchar. No podía saber si era un río o un arroyo.

"Los reyes olvidaron con el paso del tiempo que esto existía, construyeron y construyeron hacia arriba. Queriendo demostrar que solo eran más poderosos y más ricos que el anterior. Perdieron los planos y la memoria en la codicia de una corona. Se olvidaron de la naturaleza y del río que corría debajo de las colinas." contó Santana mientras más cerca del agua estaban.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño bote y Santana la ayudó a subir. Le tendió entonces una túnica negra con capucha y ella misma se puso otra.

"Me hubiera encantado conocer esto antes" dijo ella mientras Santana comenzaba a remar. Quiso ayudarla, porque vio el otro par de remos, pero la mujer no aceptó tal cosa.

"Mi reina, ahora tiene todo un mundo para conocer" dijo Santana cuando estaban por pasar unas enormes puertas, que tenían unas rejas colgando encima. Obviamente las habían levantado para esa noche y su escape. Santana acercó la balsa hasta el borde, y con la antorcha encendió un hilo que colgaba de las rejas. La reina en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era el hilo, en realidad, era una mecha.

Vio el fuego de la mecha, perderse en la oscuridad del túnel por el que ellas habían salido.

"Rachel, desde ahora en adelante solo seré Rachel." dijo agarrando el par de remos que estaba en el piso del bote y comenzando a remar con Santana.

Cuando escuchó las primeras explosiones, Santana volvió a hablar.

"Que bueno que te atreviste a remar conmigo. Estaríamos muy cerca del castillo en caso contrario."

Rachel dejó de remar y observó las luces que se generaban mientras el castillo volaba en pedazos.

Pero bajó un poco la vista, y pudo ver que en la ciudad también se generaban explosiones.

"¿Por qué en la ciudad también?" preguntó cuando comenzó a remar de nuevo.

"No es en toda la ciudad." dijo Santana "Son las casas de los miembros de la corte que apoyaron a Hudson todos estos años. Son las casas de los miembros de la guardia real que estuvieron cuando todo sucedió y los que están ahora, porque esos vendrían detrás de nosotros"

"Ahora los que queden irán detrás de mis hijos" dijo Rachel.

"No." dijo Santana. "En el caso de que busquen sus cuerpos, logramos encontrar una forma de engañarlos"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel

"Cuando el rey volvía ayer de su batalla, pasó por una aldea a unos kilómetros de aquí, y como no había una posada lo suficientemente buena para alguien como él, envió a sus guardias a destruirla. Agarramos a dos niños, lamentablemente muertos, que se parecían en tamaño a tus hijos y los pusimos en sus camas." explicó Santana.

Rachel, no dijo nada más, mientras enviaba una oración a su Dios para que cuidara el alma de esos niños y de toda la gente a la que su marido destruyó sin piedad alguna.

Siguieron remando hasta que comenzaron a cansarse, pero Santana le pidió que siguieran un poco más. Todavía estaban cerca del castillo.

* * *

><p>El sol ya se había asomado, cuando Santana le dijo que lo mejor era abandonar el bote. Se acercaron a la orilla y lo escondieron entre unos juncos, mientras caminaron buscando un camino. Parecía que Santana conocía ese lugar, porque la llevó directamente hacia el camino.<p>

Rachel, quería agarrar su mano, pero no sabía si era correcto.

"No creo que nadie nos preste atención" dijo Santana.

Escucharon los cascos de un grupo numeroso de caballos, y Santana la empujó al borde del camino, para esconderse.

Vieron pasar cerca de 50 hombres a caballo, a toda velocidad.

"Van hacia el castillo. Ya se han enterado" dijo Santana "Van a reclamar el trono" agregó cuando en el medio vieron pasar el estandarte de una familia importante del reino.

"¿Hacia donde vamos nosotras?" preguntó Rachel

"Hacia el lado contrario, hasta que encuentre a mis amigos. Ellos después nos llevaran a la costa, y desde ahí cruzaremos el gran mar, para olvidarnos para siempre de este lugar" dijo Santana levantándose y ayudando a Rachel a hacerlo.

Pero, esta vez fue Rachel quien decidió iniciar el beso y terminó arrinconando a Santana en contra de un árbol, mientras la otra mujer intentaba mantener sus manos en lugares _decentes._

"Gracias" dijo Rachel cuando se separó de ella.

"Mi reina" dijo Santana volviendo a atacar sus labios.

"Deja de llamarme así" dijo Rachel cuando volvieron a separarse y comenzaron la caminata. "Si lo haces, alguien puede escucharte y estaremos perdidas. Si ahora este reino entra en guerra porque muchos van a querer reclamar el trono como suyo, mis hijos son las personas más peligrosas y a la vez más débiles en esta batalla."

"Sabe tanto como yo que ellos estarán siempre protegidos" dijo Santana

Rachel asintió y siguieron su camino. Ocultándose cada vez que escuchaban cascos de caballos. Durmiendo bajo las estrellas y abrazadas.

Santana le había dicho que mientras no se sintiera segura, no iba a ir más allá de besos con ella. La amaba demasiado como para hacerle el amor en un bosque, sin más protección que el sonido de las hojas cortando el viento.

Comieron pan seco y queso que Santana tenía en un pequeño bolso.

A ella no le molestaba. Sabía que era una nueva vida y ver el sol descender en el horizonte a la tarde, y saber que el mundo era distinto, ya cambiaba su forma de ver las cosas.

"Mi aldea era pequeña" dijo Santana la segunda noche que dormirían a la intemperie. "Pero éramos agricultores y nuestro trigo y cebada era famoso en el valle. Solo vivían unas 20 familias, y todos compartíamos los cultivos"

Rachel la miró, había dejado de observar la belleza de las estrellas.

"Incluso teníamos un molino, y hace un siglo atrás, uno de los hombres decidió que si podíamos hacer harina, podíamos tener una panadería y así no tener que salir a comprar pan." dijo Santana y se quedó quieta para escuchar la respiración de Rachel. Su reina. Quien se acercó a ella y pasó una mano sobre su cuerpo.

"Hace unos seis años, yo había salido a recoger unas frutas. Habían plantado frutales alrededor de los cultivos, así señalábamos el final de nuestras tierras. Volvía con dos canastos cargados en mi cuello, cuando escuché el primer grito. Supe quien era porque hubiera reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo. Miré hacia la aldea y pude notar las volutas de humo saliendo de las casas. No era un humo normal, era negro y cargaba el olor de la muerte." Santana decidió moverse y se puso de costado, mirando a Rachel a los ojos. Acercándola más hacia si misma.

"Tiré los canastos y corrí hacia la aldea, pensando que podía llegar a...no sé...salvar a alguien. Me encontré con uno de los ancianos escondido entre el trigal, quien me suplicó que corriera hacia el lado contrario. Pero no podía hacerlo. Me mantuve escondida y fue cuando lo vi. Todo altivo, con su armadura dorada y su escudo brillando a la luz del fuego, al frente del salón de la aldea. Verás, teníamos un salón principal en la aldea, donde todas las noches nos reuníamos para contar cuanto se había cosechado, que se había cosechado y por que cosas podíamos cambiarlo. Incluso quien iría hacia la otra idea a realizar los trueques." suspiró cerrando sus ojos, porque sabía que las imágenes volverían a ella. Rachel no tenía que ver esos momentos reflejados en sus ojos.

"Todas las familias iban todas las noches con sus hijos y sus nietos. Y los ancianos esperaban. Contentos por la gente de su pueblo.

Finn Hudson, el rey, había llegado cuando todos estaban reunidos y había exigido que entregaran todos los bienes que cada familia poseía, y que trabajaran solo para la corona. Cuando uno de los ancianos le preguntó que obtendríamos a cambio, el salió del salón y los encerró para después encender fuego el lugar. Solo dos personas nos salvamos. El anciano y yo. Dentro de ese salón murió mi familia, mi primer amor, mi mejor amiga. Mi sobrino, el niño que me traía el pan todas las mañanas. La niña que me ayudaba a clasificar las frutas."

Santana lloraba mientras contaba la historia, por lo tanto, Rachel solo la abrazó con más fuerza y la mantuvo entre sus brazos. Sabía que era lo que le estaba contando. La respuesta a una de las primeras preguntas que le hizo. Dos años atrás.

* * *

><p>"<em>Su alteza, soy Santana López, su nueva doncella" dijo la mujer. Tenía la piel tostada por el sol y de una forma natural. Sus ojos eran marrones y el cabello negro le caía suave sobre el cuello, atado en una coleta de tela.<em>

"_¿Otra más?" preguntó Rachel en voz baja_

"_Espero poder quedarme con ud. mucho tiempo" dijo la doncella._

"_No tienes que hacer grandes cosas para mi" djio la reina._

"_Lo sé, me lo dijeron en la cocina" dijo Santana y la reina la miró con una ceja levantada. Santana, comenzó a disculparse, pensando en que había cometido un error. "Lo siento alteza, lo siento mucho. No sabía...puedo llegar a ser bastante directa muchas veces" _

_La reina sonrió y Santana se calmó ante la sonrisa._

"_No te preocupes. Sé que todos están pendientes de mi marido." dijo _

"_Su marido es una persona..."_

"_Un poco dificil" dijo Rachel_

"_Me han encomendado dormir en su habitación, salvo las noches en las que su marido anuncie que va a venir" dijo Santana_

"_Me sentiría bien si compartiera las noches con alguien" dijo la reina._

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana, a mis habitaciones. ¡Ahora!" gritó Rachel. Hacía 3 meses que la doncella estaba a su servicio, y ya había descubierto varias cosas extrañas. Nunca se las había comentado con nadie, porque estaba cansada de sus doncellas desapareciendo. Aunque solo había sido una doncella, y un hombre, que estaba al servicio de su padre. "Y no se te ocurra moverte de ahí, hasta que yo vuelva y hablemos" <em>

_La doncella asintió, y salió del comedor. _

"_No me gusta que esté a tu servicio. Tendríamos que buscar a alguien más" dijo Finn mirando a su mujer._

"_Es la única persona con la que estoy la mayor parte del día. No sé que es lo que ha sucedido hoy" dijo Rachel _

_El rey la miró enojado y después sacudió la cabeza. _

"_Rachel, es la primera vez que veo, y te puedo asegurar que no le he hecho nada para reaccionar así" dijo el rey._

"_La mantendré apartada de ti, siempre y cuando tu te mantengas apartado de ella" respondió la reina._

"_¿Por qué dices...?" comenzó a decir el rey, pero se calló. Su esposa sabía con quien estaba tratando y a pesar de que el casamiento había sido obligado, ésta mujer le había dado un heredero al trono. Sano y fuerte, por lo que decían sus mayordomos. Y la niña, parecía un sueño. Aunque él solo los viera cada dos o tres semanas._

"_Finn, ésto no va a volver a suceder. Pero no puedes hacer con ella lo que siempre haces con mis doncellas" dijo Rachel_

"_Esta vez me mantendré apartado, realmente no quiero estar cerca de ella mucho tiempo. Su color de piel me hace acordar al tuyo" dijo el rey. _

_Rachel asintió y se levantó de la mesa. Sabía que eso significaba que el tiempo entre ellos había terminado. Por lo menos, hasta que el partiera hacia un nuevo rumbo y tuviera que salir a despedirlo y cuando regresara, para recibirlo._

"_Su alteza, perdone ud." dijo Santana arrodillándose a los pies de la reina en el momento en que ella cruzó la puerta de sus habitaciones._

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó la reina mirándola desde arriba. "Y por favor levantate, sabes que no me gusta para nada verte arrodillada ante mi. No quiero a nadie ver arrodillado ante mi" _

"_Su rey no es una buena persona" dijo Santana soltando a la reina y levantándose, siempre con la cabeza hacia abajo._

"_No es mi rey" dijo Rachel en voz baja._

"_¿Cuándo tengo que marcharme?" preguntó Santana. Si hubiera levantado su rostro, la reina la hubiera visto llorar. _

"_Nunca. En lo que a mi respecta. Pero, de ahora en adelante, te mantendrás apartada del rey. Si él viene no me acompañaras al comedor. Si a la noche viene a visitarme, te retirarás a la parte más lejana del castillo. No quiero que te alejen de mi por lo tanto necesito de tu ayuda. Si tu quieres alejarte de mi, es necesario que me lo digas aquí y ahora y te dejo ir" las últimas palabras de la reina hicieron que Santana levantara la mirada._

_La belleza de los ojos marrones de Santana era mucho más profunda y expresiva en el momento en que sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que ella compartía._

"_Su alteza, ¿cruzo algún protocolo si la abrazo?" preguntó Santana. "Porque no me voy a alejar de ud. tampoco."_

"_Me encantaría que cruces el protocolo que sea necesario para que me abraces" dijo la reina y Santana así lo hizo._

* * *

><p><em>Cuatro meses después de ese momento, Rachel descubrió que Santana desaparecía por las noches, cuando creía que ella ya estaba dormida.<em>

_Pero la reina, no podía dormir al tener el cuerpo de su doncella tan cerca y tan poco cubierto por las noches, así que solo se quedaba mirandola o haciéndose la dormida._

_Por lo tanto, después de una semana, Rachel esperó que Santana volviera y se acomodara en la cama antes de sentarse sobre ella para que no escape._

"_¿Alteza?" preguntó la doncella sorprendida, aunque por dentro estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados, sobre todo calor físico creciendo._

"_¿A dónde vas todas las noches?¿Con quién te encuentras?¿Por qué vuelves?" preguntó Rachel y Santnaa dejó de lado el deseo sexual para mirar los ojos de su reina. Quizás Finn Hudson no sea el rey que ella quería, pero por el resto de su vida protegería a la mujer que estaba encima de ella. Porque se había enamorado profundamente, cuando no debía hacerlo. Porque sabía que ella podía arruinar todos sus planes y los de las otras personas que estaban esperando. _

"_Tengo que matarlo" dijo sin quererlo. Ésto la podía llevar a la horca por traición, pero ella conocía a su reina y su reina no amaba a su rey, lo odiaba aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. _

"_Estas paredes tienen oídos, Santana" dijo Rachel, agradeciendo el hecho de que la mujer hubiera dicho esas 3 palabras en voz baja._

"_Lo sé" dijo la doncella. "Por eso me voy todas las noches." agregó, todavía en voz baja. _

"_Mañana hablaremos" dijo Rachel saliendo de arriba de su doncella. _

_Esa fue la primer noche que durmieron abrazadas._

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Por qué lo haces?" preguntó Rachel. Ya sabía cuales eran los planes de la organización a la cual pertenecía Santana. Y le había jurado a la doncella que no iba a hablar. <em>

"_Algún día te contaré la verdad. Cuando estemos lejos de todo esto" dijo Santana_

"_Espero que ese día llegue pronto" dijo su reina._

_Santana no le había creído hasta que Rachel le entregó una enorme bolsa con monedas de oro, una de las noches en que ella se deslizaba por el pasadizo de la chimenea para hablar con sus otros conspiradores. _

_La nota, que estaba en la bolsa, decía: "Es para que realicen un mejor plan que no solo abarque la vida del rey." _

_Esa noche, Santana volvió enojada, pensando que lo que su reina quería era que a ella también la mataran. Pero como no podían hablar, la besó por primera vez y la reina no la rechazó. Respondió el beso con pasión y por un rato estuvieron fundidas la una con la otra._

* * *

><p>Despertó y el techo de árboles le dio la bienvenida con un pájaro cantándole al sol. Santana seguía durmiendo a su lado, con sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Miró el rostro de quien alguna vez fuera su doncella y recordó los sueños que tuvo a la noche.<p>

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mándibula, sintiendo como Santana se estremecía bajo sus labios.

"Buenos días" dijo la doncella

"¿No tendríamos que seguir caminando?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, es verdad" dijo Santana abriendo los ojos, pero besando a Rachel una vez más.

* * *

><p>Durmieron una noche más a la intemperie y a la mañana siguiente dieron con una posada. Parecía cerrada mientras se acercaban, pero Rachel pudo escuchar ruidos provenir desde adentro. Una bandera negra colgaba de las dos ventanas superiores, pero no parecía que estuvieran de duelo.<p>

Santana caminó hacia la puerta, pero Rachel la detuvo.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó mirando a su doncella.

"Te dije que ibámos a estar caminando hasta que encontráramos a mis amigos. Ellos están aquí." dijo Santana

Rachel asintió y escuchó como la doncella tocaba la puerta de una manera en particular. Tres golpes fuertes y largos, dos golpes cortos, un golpe fuerte.

La mirilla se abrió, y solo pudieron notar un par de ojos verdes del otro lado. Después la mirilla se cerró y la puerta se abrió.

Rachel entró despacio detrás de Santana, quien abrazaba a un muchacho casi de su misma altura. Cuando se alejó, la reina pudo ver que era Kurt, uno de los mayordomos de Finn.

"Su alteza" dijo el muchacho haciendo una reverencia cuando la vio.

"Kurt" dijo ella de modo de saludo.

Cuando ella había cruzado el umbral, todo el salón se había quedado en silencio. Rachel, pudo notar a Blaine, uno de los maestros de sus hijos, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Ellos estan aquí, Rachel" dijo Santana y la reina empezó a mirar para todos lados. Sabía de quien hablaba su doncella y quería verlos. Abrazarlos y tenerlos en sus brazos.

Blaine se acercó a ella y le hizo una reverencia, antes de subir las escaleras.

"Santana" dijo Rachel llamándola a un costado, cuando vio que ella ya había terminado de saludar a los hombres que había en ese lugar. Algunos rostros le parecieron conocidos, pero no podía saber de donde.

"Rachel" dijo ella volviendo a su lado.

"¿Podrías decirle que dejen de ser tan respetuosos conmigo? Ya no soy su reina" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió, acercándose a Kurt para decirle.

Rachel, miró a las escaleras en el momento en que dos pequeñas figuras aparecían en el último escalón. Al verla, corrieron a su lado y abrazaron sus piernas.

"¿Por qué están tan sucios?" preguntó la reina riendo y agachándose a abrazar a sus hijos. Eli, el mayor, tenía 5 años, mientras Clara recién había cumplido los 3. Rachel, se dio cuenta que Santana había pasado casi 2 años y medio a su servicio.

"No quisieron bañarse, alteza" dijo Blaine

"Esta bien. Parecen niños. Como lo que son. Gracias Blaine" dijo la reina y el maestro hizo una reverencia.

"Rachel, vamos a nuestra habitación. Me dijeron que te prepararon un baño" dijo Santana.

"Solo si te bañas conmigo" dijo la reina en voz baja para que solo su doncella la escuche.

"Si, pero solo bañarnos" dijo Santana mientras subían las escaleras.

Los niños, las acompañaron y las dos agradecieron que la bañera fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que los cuatro pudieran utilizarla al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Bajaron a almorzar, y se sentaron en la mesa con todas las demás personas.<p>

"Su alteza." dijo un joven rubio levantándose para hacerle una reverencia a Rachel y tomar la palabra. "Soy Sam Evans, quizás no me recuerde. Ud. y yo solíamos jugar juntos de niños"

Rachel lo miró unos segundos y asintió.

"Tengo noticias de la capital" agregó mirando a Santana y al resto de las personas en la mesa. "Decidí esperar que la reina llegara, porque esto involucrará un cambio de planes, hasta que todos estemos en la costa"

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y Rachel miró a Santana para notar que ella estaba tan sorprendida como el resto de las personas.

"Habla, Evans" dijo Kurt.

"Madame Schuester no llegó a la hora acordada." estas palabras hicieron que todos comenzaran a murmurar, asustados y con miedo. Rachel conocía a Madame Schuester, era la amante más leal de Finn y la esposa del consejero más leal de su marido. Quizás, era porque el consejero también estaba fascinado con el rey que pasó por alto el hecho de que todo el mundo sabía que su mujer satisfacía sexualmente a Madame Schuester. El "Madame" venía por el lado de que la mujer se había hecho adquisidora de varios burdeles y prostíbulos en la ciudad capital.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó una mujer rubia, Rachel pensaba que era la mayor de las personas en esa habitación. Estaba sentada junto a una rubia de ojos avellanas, que se mantenía seria y en silencio.

"Algo con su carruaje, nadie lo sabe" contestó Sam. "Lo que si se sabe, es que llegaba a la capital cuando comenzó a explotar el castillo. Desde entonces, está en una de las casas de las pocas personas leales a Hudson que existen en este país, y se dice que está intentando atrapar a la reina y a sus hijos."

Ante esto, todos miraron a la mencionada quien estaba sorprendida.

"¿Cómo saben que ella esta viva?" preguntó la mujer rubia.

"No nos ocupamos de poner un cadáver en su lugar. Solo nos preocupamos de que Santana la sacara de ese lugar" dijo Kurt. "Era imprescindible que ella saliera de ese lugar" agregó como si eso fuera algo que ninguno de ellos tenía que dudar.

"Madame Schuester alegó que si ella no estaba, seguramente los cadáveres eran de otros niños. Por lo tanto, la orden es buscar a una mujer que camine con dos niños." dijo Evans y todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Una mujer de piel oscura silbó agudamente para llamar la atención y todos la miraron.

"Debemos hacer que viajen por separado" dijo cuando todos la escuchaban.

Rachel miraba uno a uno los rostros, quizás buscándolos en su memoria y creando historias sobre porque odiaban a Finn.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana en su oído.

"Si" dijo Rachel. "¿Podrías decirle que quiero hablar?"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana gritando fuerte para llamar la atención. Cuando la obtuvo, dijo "La Reina quiere hablar"

Rachel se levantó y miró a su doncella, que se había quedado de pie a su lado.

"¿Cuántos días de viaje tenemos hasta el barco?" preguntó y ésta vez fue un joven de ojos alargados quien respondió.

"Cuatro caminando normal" dijo

"Supongo que vamos a viajar en grupos o parejas" dijo Rachel y todos asintieron. "Entonces yo diría que la persona que trajo a los niños hasta aquí, comience a viajar hoy. No van a sospechar de un hombre y dos niños. Me están buscando a mi junto con ellos"

Todos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo hasta que la mujer rubia mayor se levantó.

"Alteza, soy Sue Sylvester y ésta es mi heredera, Quinn Fabray" dijo señalando a la rubia a su lado. "Por este lado del reino somos bastante conocidas y no creo que tengamos problema alguno en trasladarnos hasta la costa con ellos"

"Alteza, estoy de acuerdo con ella" dijo Blaine quien había sido quien había sacado a los niños del castillo.

"Además, siempre puedo decir que son mis nuevos pupilos" dijo Sue Sylvester.

Ese nombre traía recuerdos a Rachel. Como escuchar cuando Finn y sus hombres reían borrachos por lo que habían hecho con la familia de la mujer. Y Fabray, ese era un apellido que ella creía que nunca más iba a escuchar.

"¿Cuándo pueden comenzar a viajar?" preguntó Rachel

"Hoy mismo, su alteza" dijo Sue Sylvester.

"Si me deja de decir alteza, aceptaré esto" dijo Rachel y la mujer asintió. "Mi nombre es Rachel Berry."

Todos abrieron los ojos al escuchar su apellido de soltera. Muchos después, asintieron al darse cuenta del porque la reina había donado grandes cantidades de dinero a la causa.

"Entonces adelantaremos todos un día el viaje" dijo Santana que había movido una de sus manos a la espalda de Rachel y la acariciaba mientras hablaba. Si esto molestaba a alguna de las otras personas, nadie lo demostró y Rachel suspiró tranquila.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron de la mesa, dejando a las morenas solas en el enorme salón.

* * *

><p>Rachel les prometió a sus hijos verlos pronto en el barco y ellos se fueron con Sue Sylvester y su heredera unas dos horas después de la reunión.<p>

Cuando se acostó en la cama, Santana se quedó parada observándola.

"Lo siento" dijo la doncella y Rachel la miró sorprendida. "Este viaje no va a tener todos los lujos que tenías en el castillo y sé que es poco probable que en el futuro pueda darte todos esos lujos"

"Me conformo solo con que estes conmigo en el futuro" dijo Rachel y Santana sonrió para acostarse a su lado y abrazarla.

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana" susurró Rachel cuando la escuchó volver.<em>

"_Hola" respondió la doncella._

"_¿Cómo haces para saber que no nos están espiando?" preguntó. Ella podía salir de la habitación y volver sin ser vista, pero los espías de Finn estaban en todos lados._

"_¿Has escuchado alguna vez a ese pájaro que chilla a la noche?" preguntó Santana_

"_Si"_

"_Bueno, no soy la única espía en este castillo" _

"_Oh..."_

"_Además, como ya he pasado mi tiempo de prueba, sé de buena fuente que no tienes a nadie más espiando durante las noches" _

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si" _

"_Oh..." dijo Rachel arriesgándose a hacer algo que nunca había intentado. Estiró una mano para ponerla en el pecho de Santana quien cuando sintió el calor que le proporcionaba la reina, gimió de placer. _

_Fue inmediato el movimiento de la doncella, quien se sentó en la cama y se sacó su ropa de cama, para hacer lo mismo con la de Rachel, en cuestión de segundos. Pero lo que siguió después, fue lento y apasiando. _

_Santana tocaba con reverencia cada parte de su cuerpo, y le explicaba cuales eran las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. _

_La reina, imitó cada movimiento después, y cuando escuchó a Santana gritar su nombre, no pudo dejar de tocarla hasta que la escuchó gritar un par de veces más._

* * *

><p>A ellas les tocó salir al mediodía, y Rachel le contaba a Santana como había soñado con la primera vez que ellas habían hecho el amor.<p>

Santana sonreía mientras besaba los nudillos de la mano de su reina.

"Cuando estemos a salvo, cuando estés a salvo, solo serás mi reina" dijo a la noche mientras intentaban dormir. Esta vez dentro de un enorme árbol quemado que tenía un agujero en su base.

* * *

><p>Tardaron 4 días en llegar al enorme barco que las esperaba. Y solo faltaban Kurt y Blaine para el momento en que ellas arribaron a la nave.<p>

Se habían demorado al esconderse de los cascos de caballos y de voces de personas viajando.

Cuando ya todos los que estaban en la posada llegaron, el capitan gritó la orden de zarpar y Rachel vio como todos se ponían a trabajar para sacar la nave del puerto. El pequeño pueblo que lo rodeaba estaba prácticamente vacío, pero había quedado la cantidad de personas suficientes como para ayudar a abastecer el navío.

Rachel bajó al camarote para ver como estaban sus hijos, quienes dormían profundamente y se fue a la habitación de al lado, la que le habían destinado a ella y a Santana.

* * *

><p>Dejaron de ver las costas del reino 3 días después, y Rachel sonrió, porque sabía que era libre. Si Madame Schuester la buscaba, iba a tardar años en darse cuenta de que no estaba en tierra, y para ese entonces ella esperaba estar lejos de todo eso.<p>

La noche era fría y ella temblaba en la cama esperando que Santana bajara con algo caliente para tomar.

Su doncella no solía dejarla sola nunca, salvo en ocasiones especiales y a ella no le importaba. Le gustaba tener a Santana a su lado.

Por un momento, recordó la reacción en la posada cuando dijo su apellido. Y pensó en sus padres, pero fue solo un segundo, porque Santana entraba con una botella de ron.

No tomaron demasiado, solo lo suficiente para calentar sus cuerpos, y Rachel se encontró de pronto desnudando a Santana.

La doncella, se había quedado acostada en la cama, mirando como su reina se desvestía sin romper contacto visual.

No intentó detenerla, eran meses sin hacer el amor con su reina. Y lo mismo sentía la reina hacia su doncella.

Rachel, descendió besando la mandíbula de Santana, para concentrarse en un punto que sabía que iba a hacer gemir a la doncella. Ese lugar en donde se encontraba su hombro y su cuello. Succionó, mordió y chupó, solo para terminar lamiendo la zona abusada, mientras sus manos, acariciaban los pechos de Santana, para dejar erectos sus pezones y pellizcarlos entre sus pulgares y sus índices.

Ella necesitaba esto tanto como Santana, ya que podía sentir la humedad de su doncella en su estómago, mientras ella lamía los pezones y con sus manos abría más las piernas de Santana.

Llegó hasta su entrepierna lamiendo el estómago de Santana y se quedó observando lo que la estaba esperando. Nunca había hecho lo que estaba por hacer y Santana nunca se lo había hecho, a pesar de que su relación secreta duró más de dos años. Pero sentía una necesidad imperiosa de saber a cuál era el sabor de Santana, directamente desde la fuente.

"Ohh...Si..." gimió Santana cuando sintió que Rachel pasaba su lengua tentativamente por su vagina. De pronto, se encorvó al sentirla detenerse en un punto nervioso que estaba ahí abajo, y quedarse ahí. Jugando con su lengua, chupando y mordiendo, haciendo que Santana se pusiera cada vez más y más humeda. Haciendo que Rachel cada vez quisiera sentir más y más el sabor de Santana. No sabía por que no podía dejar de tocar ese punto que hacía que Santana se encorvara cada vez más, así que decidió llevar sus dedos a la entrada de su doncella, y penetrarla. Así ella sentía más placer. Le gustaba sentir a Santana alrededor de sus dedos, pero ahora estando tan cerca de donde ellos entraban y salían, buscando esa almohada que muchas veces dejaba a su doncella casi inconsciente, las sensaciones eran tan distintas que no sabía como iba a terminar Santana cuando explotara de placer.

Supo que estaba cerca de lograrlo, cuando sintió que a sus dedos les costaba más y más entrar y salir, pero todavía no había encontrado lo que buscaba y los curvó un poco hasta que lo logró. Santana, prácticamente gritaba de placer, ya hacía varios minutos y Rachel rogaba que a nadie lo molestara lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando Santana gritó su nombre, Rachel se quedó entre sus piernas, disminuyendo sus movimientos, mientras la doncella temblaba debajo de ella. Limpiando todos los líquidos que Santana le estaba dando, que eran muchos más que los que se habían compartido en su cama real.

Se dijo, que quizás fuera la libertad que les daba el mar abierto.

Cuando dejó de sentir los temblores de Santana, dejó un beso en ese lugar que había encontrado y sacó su rostro de entre sus piernas. No se había equivocado al pensar que ahora podía dejarla inconsciente, ya que Santana parecía desmayada.

Trepó hasta estar acostada a su lado, y la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su doncella, mientras pensaba que iba a pasar de ahora en más.

* * *

><p>El capitán la llamó unos días después y ella se dirigió hacia su camarote acompañada de Santana. Cuando llegaron, sus niños corrían por los pasillos tratando de divertirse con nimiedades, mientras Sue Sylvester y su heredera esperaban adentro.<p>

"Su alteza" dijo el capitán quien sonrió al ver como Rachel giraba sus ojos en hastío a las palabras que él había dicho. "He estado mirando el mapa una y otra vez, y no he podido saber que dirección tomar. La señora Sylvester me dio una opción, pero la srta. Fabray me da otra. Quizás ud. nos de una nueva y someteremos a una votación con el resto de la tripulación o decida por una de las dos opciones"

Rachel sin decir nada se acercó a la mesa en donde un enorme mapa descansaba. Pudo ver lo que había sido su reino y pudo ver Las Triadas. Sabía que supuestamente más allá de ese conjunto de islas no existía nada.

"¿Estamos dirigiéndonos a Las Triadas?" preguntó y el capitán asintió.

"Entonces diría que sigamos después de abastecernos. Mis padres solían decir que había algo más allá de Las Triadas, pero que todos los hombres tenían demasiado miedo." dijo Rachel

"Se lo dije, Capitán" dijo Sue

"Si, pero mucha parte de la tripulación no va a querer viajar hasta ese lugar" dijo el capitán.

"En su barco tienen a una reina, seguro que van a querer viajar por más que el miedo los ataque." la repuesta fue de Santana.

"Su alteza, ese no es el problema. Todo mapa conocido termina en Las Triadas." dijo el capitán.

"Lo sé, pero ellos tienen mapas de más allá del mundo" dijo la reina

"Pero no nos van a dejar entrar. La ciudad es una fortaleza y solo pocas personas pueden lograr el privilegio de entrar. Y si queremos salir por el otro lado, tenemos que entrar en la ciudad" dijo la srta. Fabray.

"Solo un miembro, de comprobable descendencia de las familias antiguas puede entrar en la ciudad." dijo Sue Sylvester.

"Y en el reino solo quedaba una familia de ese tipo y fue destruida" dijo el capitán.

"No vamos a poder cruzar" dijo la srta. Fabray.

"La persona que alegue ser descendiente de una de las familias tiene que tener la marca" dijo el capitán.

"No se preocupen, vamos a poder cruzar" dijo Rachel bajando un poco la manga de su hombro y girando para que vieran una frutilla marrón, en la piel tostada de la pequeña reina.

"Su alteza" dijo el capitán haciendo una reverencia, mucho más profunda y más sincera que todas las anteriores.

"No soy más la reina, en estos momentos solo soy una mujer que huye" dijo Rachel enojándose por las eternas reverencias que no dejaban de ocurrir en su presencia.

"Yo peleé bajo la bandera de sus padres y mis padres antes que yo pelearon por sus abuelos." dijo el capitán. "Llegué tarde el día que el ejército real atacó el castillo de los Berry. Pero me escabullí entre los escombros y logré sacar los cuerpos de sus padres, con algunos de los empleados. Vi luchar a Noah Puckerman, cara a cara con el hijo de Karofsky, lo vi morir después de que había matado a toda la descendencia del capitán de la guardia real."

Rachel entornó los ojos, escuchando las palabras que el capitán decía.

"Yo diría que nos detengamos en Las Triadas y después seguiremos hacia el otro lado del mundo" dijo la reina dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p>"El padre de Finn me tomó como rehén a los 14 años." dijo Rachel. Estaban tiradas en la cama y Santana le había preguntado porque habían ayudado a la causa. "Mis padres estaban juntos, en...nuestra forma de estar juntas. Hombre y hombre yacían en el mismo lecho. Mi madre había fallecido cuando yo era muy pequeña. El Rey temía que los Berry se levantaran en contra del trono, porque tenían no solo el dinero, sino también el ejército y el apoyo del pueblo. Mis padre nunca intentaron hacerlo, pero...al rey no le importaba. Así que me pidió como rehén y fui enviada, hasta que Finn me vio. Según él se enamoró profundamente de mi y a pesar de que su padre no quería el casamiento, Finn fue coronada extrañamente rey con anticipación. Su padre falleció de una forma que nadie podía entender. Joven, fuerte y saludable, murió mientras dormía. Solo.<p>

Pocos meses después de su coronación, Finn preparó nuestro casamiento. Y pude ver a mis padres. Ellos vinieron desde nuestra tierra para felicitarme.

Un año después de nuestro casamiento yo no quedaba embarazada y me había dado cuenta que Finn, después del primer mes me odiaba. Pero, yacía conmigo en el lecho por lo menos una vez al mes, como dictaban las leyes, buscando un heredero.

Noah, mi mayordomo en la casa de mis padres ocupó su lugar, y tengo la sensación de que él es el verdadero padre de Eli." Santana sabía que su reina había yacido con otro hombre después de Finn y antes de ella. Pero era la primera vez que oía su nombre.

"Cuando se anunció mi embarazo, Finn envió a Noah a avisarle a mis padres. Pero, les ordenó mantenerse dentro de sus tierras. Noah nunca volvió y cuando Eli ya había nacido y tenía 6 meses, me enteré que el día de su nacimiento mis padres fueron atacados por el ejército real, bajo la acusación de alta traición, fueron asesinados a sangre fría junto con todos sus empleados, incluido Noah. Destruyeron todas las tierras, y los que se mantuvieron fieles a mi familia, fueron condenados a muerte y perseguidos. Juré venganza, pero no tenía mucho para hacer. Hasta el día que llegaste estaba sola en ese enorme reino"

Rachel hundió su cara en el cuello de Santana, era su lugar favorito, mientras su doncella buscaba que decir. Recordó que cuando ella le contó su historia, Rachel la había escuchado y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Al fin y al cabo, esta mujer era la reina de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Viajaron eternas jornadas a la luz ardiente del sol, y durante noches heladas.<p>

Los pequeños príncipes dejaron de ser príncipes y ya no recordaban ni siquiera que hubieran tenido un padre.

Los marineros y los miembros de la organización que habían logrado todo, estaban encariñándose con las pequeñas criaturas, quienes no habían llorado ni una sola vez desde que estaban en el barco.

Adoraban a su madre y lo demostraban a cada segundo, corriendo a abrazarla.

Rachel no podía estar mucho más feliz, ya que no sabía que existía una felicidad mayor a la que la libertad le estaba ofreciendo.

Las noches, después de acostar a sus hijos, se dirigía al camarote en donde Santana la esperaba, para envolverla en sus brazos y contarle alguna historia de lo que era el mundo mientras ella estaba encerrada en ese castillo.

"Meses después de que atacaran mi aldea, el anciano y yo nos encontramos con un grupo de personas en el medio del bosque. Casi nos detienen cuando vieron nuestro estado. Pidieron nuestra historia y el anciano se las contó, con lujo de detalles. Los hombres, que nos miraban altivamente se sentaron a nuestro lado y nos ofrecieron su espada. Nos juraron venganza y nos llevaron a un castillo en ruinas en donde, nos presentaron a esta sociedad secreta que planeaba la venganza en contra del rey. Me entrenaron con mujeres de alta sociedad, quienes nos otorgaban fondos para mantenernos mientras desde el castillo nos enviaban mapas y planos. Me enseñaron a leer y a escribir, casi como una mujer de noble cuna, para que así, cuando me encontrara en la posición de espiar podía comunicar mis descubrimientos. Y mi misión principal era espiarte. Nadie sabía cual era tu posición dentro de la corte y lo primordial era saber si también eras un peligro o no para nuestra venganza. Por suerte no lo eras. Me había sentido atraída desde el primer momento en que te vi"

* * *

><p>"Descubrí el pasadizo de casualidad esa noche que había insultado a Finn en la mesa. La noche que me defendiste ante él. Mientras te esperaba me desesperé, sabía que podía llegar a ser causal de despido, pero nunca pude estar demasiado en su presencia sin sentir ganas de matarlo con mis mismas ganas. Entonces comencé a golpear la pared, y sin darme cuenta golpeé el candelabro. Cuando le comenté a Kurt al día siguiente, me dijo que lo investigara porque él estaba seguro de que ese lugar no se encontraba con los pasadizos que él utilizaba y que eran de conocimiento para el rey. El hacía ese ruido de pájaro cada noche para avisarme de que todos se habían ido a dormir. Así que comencé a recorrer el pasadizo y hacer mapas. Hasta que llegué al río y comuniqué mi descubrimiento. Desde entonces, nos reuníamos en el río, a decidir el plan a seguir. Hasta que me hicieron marchar, para tener todo listo"<p>

* * *

><p>Las Triadas, eran 3 islas, que según todos los mapas conocidos, rodeaban el mundo, limitándolo con lo que había más allá. Solo eran separadas por tres ríos, tan grandes que permitían pasar un barco y de agua salada. Eran gobernadas por los descendientes de 3 hermanos, quienes practicaban la paz.<p>

Los puertos se encontraban cerca de los ríos, junto a las capitales.

Ellos llegaron a La Tríada Incólume. Era la ciudad dorada. Y muchas historias contaban que nunca habían recibido castigo alguno del mar o de la tierra. Ni siquiera de los dioses.

En el puerto, unos hombres con capas doradas recibían a los barcos y preguntaban los asuntos.

El barco que transportaba a la reina, estuvo esperando dos días en el puerto sin recibir respuesta alguna, hasta que un hombre, petiso y calvo, se acercó durante la noche.

Subió silencioso hasta estar en frente del capitán, a quien le dijo algo en el oído y bajó a esperar.

"Dicen que si es cierto, tiene que mostrar su marca" dijo acercándose a Rachel.

"Pero no va a ir sola" dijo Santana parándose a su lado.

"Solo puede ir un hombre y una mujer" dijo el capitán. "Me ofrezco como su acompañante, como su escudo y como su espada" agregó arrodillándose al frente de Rachel, quien asintió y se alejó un rato para hablar con Santana.

Mientras tanto, el capitán hablaba con su segundo para que mantuviera el orden en la embarcación y todo listo para zarpar en el momento en que regresaran.

* * *

><p>Fueron casi dos semanas sin ver a su capitán y a su reina, y Santana era quien debía explicarles a los niños porque su madre no estaba presente. Y calmar a su corazón.<p>

Fueron dos días sin noticias, hasta que el mismo hombre calvo y petiso subió al barco para anunciar que Rachel y el capitán iban a volver para continuar el viaje.

Nadie sabía hacia donde, pero sabían que iban a volver.

Cuando lo hicieron, el capitán se aseguró de que todo estuviera listo para zarpar, y a pesar de que la noche había caído decidieron hacerlo.

Santana, quería hablar con su reina y entender lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando vio que se dirigían al río, supo que era verdad. Su reina también era de las antiguas familias.

"La historia dice que 5 hermanos con una mancha en su rostro cruzaron Las Triadas más de 20 siglos atrás." dijo Rachel mientras acariciaba la piel de Santana, después de una noche de pasión. A eso se habían encerrado después de que la reina regresara. "Los dejaron pasar porque cada mancha los diferenciaba, con la sola condición de que cada cierta cantidad de tiempo, uno de sus descendientes cruzara nuevamente más allá del mundo. Y así lo hicieron, durante todo éste tiempo. Pero poco a poco, las familias de los 5 hermanos se fueron mezclando más y más con el resto de la gente y la marca fue desapareciendo. Hasta hace 40 años atrás, cuando dos de los descendientes cruzaron Las Triadas por última vez. Solo dos familias quedaban dentro de la zona que Las Triadas limitan, mientras que 3 se habían mezclado demasiado con sangre de otra raza"

Santana, desde el día de la conversación con el capitán no podía dejar de ver la marca en el hombro de Rachel. Antes, solo pensaba que era una marca de nacimiento común y corriente, ahora tenía en sus manos el significado de un pasado mucho más importante.

"Soy, parece ser, una de las dos personas que tenemos una marca como ésta" dijo Rachel. "Aunque la otra persona, en realidad, debería tener una que pareciera algo así como un águila"

"¿Y qué vamos a encontrar del otro lado de Las Triadas?" se animó a preguntar Santana

"Mar y tierras, nos dijeron. Tierras libres aparecieron en los mapas que estuvimos estudiando. Tierras ocupadas también. En Las Triadas nos dijeron que por tenerme a mi en el barco, teníamos que ir a una zona de islas ocupadas y tomar la central. Que es en donde están esperando a la gente con mi marca"

"¿Y serías la reina ahí también?" preguntó Santana.

"No. Solo sería una mujer más"

* * *

><p>Por más que la isla que debían ocupar estaba inhabitada, había casas en las que todos los tripulantes de la nave se ubicaron y comenzaron a ver que era lo que podían cultivar, lo que había para cazar y como trabajar de una forma que antes, muchos de ellos no lo habían hecho.<p>

Rachel, Santana y los hijos de la reina se ubicaron en una casa blanca, con cinco habitaciones, y comenzaron una vida que la reina nunca pudiera haber imaginado.

Aunque, Santana sospechó que su pequeña reina no le había dicho la verdad cuando notó que por lo menos sabía cocinar.

De vez en cuando llegaban noticias del mundo dentro de Las Triadas, pero poco a poco las personas se fueron olvidando de quienes eran aquellas personas a quienes alguna vez habían conocido.

Había paz en cada rincón de la isla y con las islas aledañas. Fiestas que significaban su llegada. O solo por festejar.

El tiempo pasaba y la vida no abandonaba a nadie dentro de la isla y muchos se preguntaron si alguna vez iban a envejecer.

Quizás, en este lado del mundo, la edad y el tiempo no existían.

Poco a poco fueron todos olvidándose de lo que era pensar en el tiempo, porque la isla les daba todos los sustentos a pesar de que del otro lado, tenían estaciones con las cuales controlaban las cosechas.

No hacían falta vacaciones.

Y nadie se sorprendió cuando los hijos de la reina dejaron de crecer. Parecía que todo lo que crecía llegaba a un punto en el que debían quedarse quietos.

Y así, a pesar de que se formaban parejas, nacían niños y todos seguían con la misma edad, había cosas que no cambiaban.

Como la reina y su doncella, quienes seguían durmiendo juntas todas las noches. Gritando de placer (para el que pasara cerca de su casa) y disfrutando su compañía mientras a su alrededor, el mundo parecía quedarse quieto.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. Yo acá, acomodando cosas y encontré este one shot entre algunos incompletos escritos a mano. En vez de ordenarlo con los demás, lo copié y seguí escribiendo hasta donde termina. Y fue mucho._

_Ahora, recuerden que si quieren que mi cabeza escriba un prompt, pueden enviarmelo. Voy a tratar de que ella se mantenga completamente lúcida (aunque no sé si mi cabeza puede mantenerse demasiado tiempo lúcida) _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_**Nini:** gracias por las reviews! Me alegro que las aventuras te gusten tanto! Saludos._

_**AlittleHeart:** Gracias a vos por pedírmelo. Cuando lo leí buscando los errores, no dejé de reírme tampoco aunque ahora no puedo ver la película sin poner a las pezberry en la misma. Besos y nos hablamos! Gracias por la review! _

_**Cami11:** gracias por la review! En cuanto a materia de one shot, mi cabeza es quien toma las decisiones de lo que subo y que no. Salvo cuando me piden algo específico. Veré de hacer la continuación. Saludos!_

_Saludirijillos!_

_Lore_


	46. Caos

**Título: **Caos  
><strong>Autor: <strong>writergleek  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>1/1  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Finn/Rachel (no demasiado), Puck/Brittany, Mercedes/Sam, Kurt/Blaine, Finn/Quinn  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Los experimentos de Sue Sylvester causaron problemas en Lima y el mundo, por otras causas, se convirtió en un caos. Santana y Puck solo quieren encontrar a Rachel, quien seguramente está a salvo en algún lugar. De esos extraños que surgen de la nada y que no tienen sentido. Demasiado.

**Disclaimer: **Estaba terminado cuando lo encontré, solo cambié un poco el final.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,431  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T

* * *

><p><strong>Caos<strong>

El caos se había desatado en McKinley cuando Sue Sylvester había utilizado un reactor nuclear tamaño hogareño (por lo menos eso dijo cuando se la interrogó en el FBI) para calentar el agua de los vestuarios de las Cheerios. Un lunes. Y no se tenían muchos datos del por que se había recalentado el reactor haciéndolo volar por los cielos de Lima (aunque si se tiene en cuenta que había usado uranio para el calentador, no se hubieran puesto a pensar tanto)

Y mientras ahora, seis meses después, muchos seguían en cuarentena, intentando demostrar que no, no tenían grandes cantidades de radiación en su cuerpo, algunos estaban fuera porque no habían resultados contaminados.

Cuando el caos se desató, la escuela era la que menos radiación había sufrido, porque las paredes estaban forradas en plomo. Otro capricho concedido a Sue Sylvester. Por lo tanto, los alumnos sufrieron mínimamente la radiación, pero el reactor había salido volando de su lugar en la escuela y cayó en el centro de Lima, produciendo una contaminación masiva. Por suerte, no hubo que lamentar muertes. Si, más del 95 por ciento de la población de Lima tuvo que ser enviada a un hospital especializado en radioactividad. Nadie sabía que tipo de mutaciones podían llegar a darse.

Pero Lima ya no era un lugar seguro. Y la explosión del reactor en Lima fue la primera explosión que ocurrió, ya que comenzaron a explotar en el mundo, casi todo lo que era altamente tecnológico. Mientras en el resto del planeta, las grandes ciudades colapsaban por lo que algunos llamaban el apocalipsis, un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes se había refugiado en algún lugar de Estados Unidos, buscando alguna forma de seguir sobreviviendo.

"Estoy cansada. Esto de no tener ningún tipo de frituras ni nada, me está matando" dijo Mercedes Jones, mientras se sentaba al lado de Sam quien pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"Tendríamos que estar agradecidos de estar vivos" dijo Blaine Anderson, quien despueś del caos y el apocalipsis, se había vuelto como el pastor del grupo. Aunque nadie le hacía caso.

"¿Quién lo dejó hablar?" preguntó Quinn Fabray mirando al muchacho con ira en sus ojos.

"Siempre le están cerrando la boca" dijo Kurt "Déjenlo hablar de vez en cuando."

"Hummel, me estás cayendo mal" dijo Noah Puckerman, quien era el que menos hablaba y por esa razón, en ese instante, todo el grupo lo miraba soprendido.

"Hasta a mi" dijo Brittany Pierce, a su lado, mientras intentaba hacer un castillo con cartas que tenían en la casa donde estaban.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó Santana López, dirigiéndose hacia Puck. Generalmente, lo veía formar con sus labios un nombre que ella se repetía en su cabeza cada cinco segundos. Y sabía, que él la extrañaba tanto como ella. Se preguntaba, si ella la extrañaría también. Si es que estaba viva. Si..

"En Rachel" dijo Puck mirándola a los ojos y todos a su alrededor dijeron "aahhh"

"No creo que tengas permitido pensar en ella" dijo Finn Hudson pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Quinn quien giró sus ojos.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Flash?" preguntó Santana "Todos sabemos que ella dejó tu asqueroso trasero públicamente una semana antes del pequeño problema de Sue con su reactor y que desde que estamos huyendo estás con Quinn"

"Es que..." comenzó a decir Finn sin encontrar respuesta.

"Sanny está sola porque extraña a Rachel" dijo Brittany con su mirada concentrada en las cartas y Puck río a su lado.

"Es cierto" dijo la latina. El mundo no era el mismo y realmente, la extrañaba. No iba a callarse más.

"El otro día soñé con ella" dijo Puck. "Y me acordé de algo gracias a ese sueño"

"¿De qué?" preguntaron todos

"Los padres de Rachel solían tener una granja, al sur del país. Me acordé porque habíamos ido cuando éramos niños. Es una granja perdida, cerca del mar. Incluso recuerdo haber estado cabalgando sobre tierra y de pronto sentir la arena golpeando mi rostro." contó Puck y Brittany sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y qué hacemos con eso?" preguntó Kurt

"Rachel estaba viva cuando nos sacaron de la escuela. Estoy seguro de que si logró salir de Lima está en ese lugar" dijo Puck

"Vamos, Puck. Pasamos seis meses huyendo por el país, estoy segura de que si Berry estaría viva se hubiera intentado conectar con nosotros" dijo Quinn

"Que las comunicaciones sigan funcionando es una ventaja, pero estoy segura de que si los padres de Rachel sufrieron un feo destino en Lima, ella huyó, y odiaba el celular. Así que seguramente no se lo llevó con ella" dijo Puck

"Eres un iluso, Puck" dijo Mercedes

"Cuando se trata de Rachel, se le dice Noah" dijo Brittany seriamente y todos guardaron silencio.

Esa noche, Puck dejó la casa en la que estaban parando y se quedó en el patio delantero mirando la luna atravesar el cielo.

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo una voz a sus espaldas y el solo asintió. "¿Dónde estaría esta granja?"

"Al sur de Louisiana, cerca de Port Arthur" dijo Puck

"En este mapa no aparece Port Arthur" dijo Santana

"¿Beaumont?" preguntó Puck

"Si" dijo Santana

"Hacia el sur" dijo Puck

"Entonces vamos" dijo la latina y Puck río irónicamente.

"¿Crees que vas a poder convencer a este grupo?" preguntó cuando sus carcajadas subsistieron.

"Si no quieren venir, iré sola, Puck" dijo Santana

"¿Qué pasó entre uds. ese fin de semana?" preguntó él.

"Estuvimos juntas" dijo Santana en voz tan baja, que si hubiera sido una ciudad en la cual todavía la vida era normal, no la hubiera escuchado. Pero estaban escondidos en una casa en los suburbios y todo era silencioso.

"Debe haber sido tremenda experiencia sexual para que seis meses después sigas extrañándola" dijo Puck

"Y lo fue durante un tiempo antes" dijo Santana "Empezamos después de esa fiesta que hiciste en el verano. Fue tan...intenso que todavía recuerdo cada roce de su piel. Nunca le había pedido que dejara a Finn, pero cuando lo hizo, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo y no supe muy bien el porque. No entendía que estaba pasando. Ese fin de semana nos encerramos en su casa y aprovechamos cada momento hablando, amándonos, sintiéndonos. El día que explotó el reactor, estaba dispuesta a decirle lo que sentía. Una noche lejos de ella y no podía dejar de sentirla dentro de mi. Y la verdad, no quería. Si era amor, no la iba a dejar ir. Y después...todo eso pasó."

"Ella me contó que algo había pasado." dijo Puck, ahora estaba de frente a Santana y la miraba fijamente. "Quiso salir a buscarte cuando todo sucedió. Yo no la dejé. Lloraba porque no podía ir a ver si estabas bien. Y cuando por fin salimos, no te vio. Y sus padres estaban internados. Y se marchó"

"No puedo creer que lo haya hecho sin una palabra" dijo Santana "Pero a pesar de eso, quiero ir a buscarla"

"Si crees que se fue sin despedirse, estás equivocada. No es Rachel Berry de quien estamos hablando"

"¿Entonces?"

"Si logramos convencerlos, vamos a tener que pasar por Lima"

"No se puede entrar"

"Salvo que hayas sido habitante, y con trajes antiradiación que proporciona el ejército que está cuidando la ciudad"

* * *

><p>Tardaron una semana en convencerlos de realizar el viaje y dos días en convencerlos de parar para entrar a Lima.<p>

Pero el ejército, evitó que ingresaran aún con los trajes antiradiación.

"Pero yo viví ahí. Tengo que entrar a ver si..." comenzó a decir Santana cuando ya las negaciones eran cada vez mas firme.

"¿Me repite su nombre?" dijo el soldado que estaba de guardia

"Si, Santana López. Vivía en..." comenzó a decir para ser interrumpida de nuevo.

"No importa. Espere unos minutos, me avisaron que hay un paquete para ud." dijo el soldado y Santana miró a sus amigos sorprendida.

Esperó especialmente durante 30 minutos, hasta que un soldado en moto se acercó a la guardia y le entregó el paquete.

"Lo estuvimos analizando mucho tiempo, pero esta libre de radiación." dijo el hombre entregándole el sobre a Santana, quien le agradeció y volvió a los vehículos que estaban usando.

"Continuemos el viaje" dijo mientras se acomodaba en la camioneta en la que iba con Puck, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine.

_Santana, hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que explotó el reactor en Lima. _

_No puedo encontrarte. Seguramente, si tienes esta carta en tus manos, regresaste a Lima._

_Noah, si estás leyendo esto en lugar de Santana, juro que te castro._

_San, ese día quise decirte lo que sentía. No sé cuanto tiempo pase hasta que veas esto, pero ten por seguro que va a ser difícil dejar de amarte. No creo que lo logre._

_Cuando logro dormir en paz escucho tu risa y a veces sueño que estoy de nuevo contigo, en un cuarto, haciendo el amor._

_No sé si llegaré a destino, pero quiero que sepas que si estás con Noah el sabe como llegar a la granja a donde me dirijo._

_En el caso de que algo me suceda en el camino, ahí puedes estar segura. _

_Espero que estés con el resto de los miembros del coro, que no encontré cuando te estaba buscando. _

_Santana, te amo. Nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo._

_Rachel Berry._

"¿Qué dice la carta?" preguntó Puck. Habían parado despueś de unas 4 horas más de viaje y habían acampado. Todos los demás estaban dormidos, mientras Santana no dejaba de leer una y otra vez las palabras de la diva.

"Me ama" dijo la latina con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Entonces vamos a apurar la marcha mañana, así llegas más rápido y le dices que la amas" dijo Puck abrazándola.

Hicieron guardia esa noche y decidieron que iban a ir rotando conductores. Por suerte, habían logrado juntar muchos bidones de gasolina. Esperaban que le durara el resto del viaje.

* * *

><p>El viaje en uno de los vehículos, era tranquilo, mientras que en el otro, una rubia se prometía pelarse si de alguna forma uno de sus acompañantes cerraba la boca.<p>

Desde que Puck y Santana habían comenzado a insistir en que viajaran hacia el sur en busca de Rachel y que la latina había dejado entreveer que algo había sucedido entre ella y la diva, Finn Hudson había cambiado completamente.

Se había encerrado en si mismo y solo se lo escuchaba insultar a Santana y a Rachel por lo bajo.

Ciertamente, el humor de Quinn también había empeorado.

Siendo sincera consigo misma y con sus amigos, cuando Puck comenzó a insistir en el viaje, ella había hablado sola con él solicitándole que por favor, no diera la ubicación exacta del lugar del destino hasta que por lo menos estuvieran ahí. ¿Por qué? Porque no sabía si iba a soportar el tiempo suficiente a Finn.

Incluso, no era la única. Mercedes y Sam querían matarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Y los del otro vehículo, cuando se detenían, también.

Por lo tanto, Quinn sabía que si llegaba a su límite, Finn no iba a poder encontrarlos nunca más. Y tres días después de dejar Lima, una vez más, con un Finn todavía más enojado por una carta que no le dejaron leer y que no era para él, Quinn estaba cerca del final de su paciencia y su tolerancia.

Puck, les hizo señas con la mano a los del vehículo que venía detrás de ellos, para que se detuvieran y discutieron si esa noche cambiaban de chófer y seguían o descansaban. La decisión de la mayoría fue que siguieran, y Quinn tomó la conducción del segundo vehículo y pasó adelante en la caravana, si es que se podía llamar caravana a dos vehículos.

No habían logrado hacer 50 km que a su lado, Finn empezó a hablar.

"Ahora entiendo todo. La muy maldita me engañó con Santana hasta que me gritó en el medio del pasillo y me dejó. ¿Quién se cree que es? No es nadie" dijo despertando a Mercedes y a Sam que dormían en el asiento de atrás.

Mercedes, miró a Quinn por el espejo retrovisor y vio que la rubia estaba colorada.

Finn, comenzó a repetir eso una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto, Quinn clavó los frenos de la camioneta.

"Bájate" dijo sin mirar a nadie y Finn miraba sorprendido a la rubia. "Ahora" agregó Quinn con voz de hielo y Finn lo hizo, sabiendo que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

Puck había detenido el auto detrás de ellos, y cuando estaba por preguntar que estaba pasando, vio a Quinn bajar del vehículo, completamente enojada. Lo supo porque ante los faros de su auto, la rubia estaba completamente roja y sus ojos estaban brillando y negros. Para Quinn Fabray, ser mala, era una forma de placer.

"Bajen los vidrios y cierren la boca. Se viene el show" dijo Puck y sus compañeros de viaje así lo hicieron.

"Eres el idiota más grande que existe en esta maldita tierra" gritó Quinn "¿Qué te importa si Berry te dejó o no una maldita carta? ¡La venías engañando con cuanta porrista se te cruzara por el camino cuando ella se daba vuelta!¡Te dejó justo a tiempo, Finn! ¡Y tengo que decir que no sé porque acepté esta especie de relación estúpida con un estúpido egocéntrico como tú!"

"¿Crees que yo también quiero esto? La otra persona que podría estar conmigo es lesbiana" gritó Finn haciéndose el malo.

"Oh por Dios. Pensé que por lo menos me ibas a dar algo de placer, pero...Noticia de último momento, Finn: Fingí siempre los orgasmos" gritó Quinn y dejó al gigante completamente quieto y duro. "Mis dedos hacen mejor trabajo que eso pequeño que tienes entre las piernas"

Como Finn no contestaba, Quinn les pidió a los demás que bajaran.

"Solicito una votación" dijo la rubia y todos esperaron. "Solicito que dejemos a Finn acá, con algo de raciones de comida y su ropa y sigamos viaje"

Ahí, el gigante volvió a reaccionar.

"Pero yo no sé a donde vamos" gimió y todos giraron los ojos

"¿No crees que es por eso que no te lo dijimos?" preguntó Kurt "Estoy de acuerdo con Quinn" agregó.

"Eres mi hermano" dijo Finn

"Lamentablemente" dijo Kurt

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Quinn y todos dijeron que era lo mejor dejar a Finn ahí. La mas pequeña de las rubias, caminó hacia el vehículo que manejaba y abrió el baúl, le tiró un bolso a Finn que era el que contenía su ropa y después, una bolsa con algo de comida y una botella de agua.

Cuando Finn alzó el bolso, el único que quedaba al frente de él era Kurt.

"Hacia atrás, en uno dos kilómetros hay una desviación hacia un pueblo. Ve ahí Finn y sé feliz." dijo el muchachito de ojos verdes y caminó hacia el auto que conducía Quinn.

Finn se quedó mirando la figura de los vehículos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

"No me dijeron hacia donde iban" gritó.

* * *

><p>El resto del viaje fue mucho mejor, en cada vehículo había 4 personas ahora, dispuestas a manejar y los cambios se hacían cada 4 horas y así los demás descansaban.<p>

Tardaron casi una semana más hasta pasar el cartel que decía "Port Arthur" y Puck era quien encabezaba el camino.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a un crucero, giró a la derecha en una pequeña calle asfaltada que estaba entre los árboles.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana

"Tengo un leve recuerdo de este camino. Si no me equivoco, en unos metros vamos a ver dos árboles formando una x." dijo Puck.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó Santana

"Si vemos esos árboles, quiere decir que vamos a salir directo a la entrada de la granja" dijo Puck.

"¡Los árboles!" gritó Brittany y todos en ese auto se alegraron.

Recorrieron unos 200 metros más, cuando se encontraron después de una curva con una persona sobre una moto y un arma apuntándoles.

Puck frenó de golpe y Quinn, quien venía manejando detrás, frenó a su lado cuando logró controlar su vehículo.

Miraban fijamente a la figura en la moto, vestida completamente de negro.

Puck, decidió bajar y mostrar que venían desarmados, pero no había hecho unos dos metros caminando despacio cuando una voz, gritó "¡Noah!" y la figura de la moto tiró el arma al piso y comenzó a correr hacia el, sacándose el casco en el proceso.

"¡Diva!" gritó él y corrió a encontrarse con Rachel.

"Sabia que ibas a encontrar este camino" dijo la diva hundiendo su cara en el cuello del muchacho que en el abrazo la había levantado del piso y la hacía girar.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que de uno de los vehículos, una figura había bajado y con una gran fuerza, sacó a Rachel de los brazos de Puckerman, para besarla sin darle tiempo a notar quien era.

"Yo también te extrañé, Santana" dijo Rachel con los ojos cerrados cuando se separaron del profundo y pasional beso.

Después de saludar al resto de sus amigos, les dijo que la siguieran y los llevó hacia la granja. Santana no había dicho absolutamente nada, pero no se alejaba demasiado del lado de la diva. Incluso, se había subido a la moto con ella.

* * *

><p>Después del tour, en donde les mostró donde plantaban las verduras, donde estaban las vacas lecheras, donde los caballos y donde los chanchos (a lo cual Quinn gritó ¡Aleluya! Cuando se enteró de que hacían bacon en esa granja) los llevó dentro de la enorme estancia, en donde los empleados fueron presentados y les mostraron sus nuevas habitaciones. Después, se reunieron todos en un gran comedor a cenar y hablaron del viaje.<p>

Rachel, no dejaba tampoco el lado de Santana y constantemente acariciaba o su mano o su espalda. A pesar del silencio que la latina se había autoimpuesto, mientras pensaba en la persona que tenía al lado.

Después de contar las aventuras, y la sorpresa de la carcajada de Rachel ante la noticia de que Finn había sido abandonado en algún lugar del país, todos se fueron a dormir, en una cama y un lugar, que podía llegar a ser su hogar en un futuro.

"Siempre y cuando decidan ayudar con el trabajo" dijo Rachel y todos decidieron pensarlo.

"¿Santana?" dijo Rachel metiendo la cabeza en el baño, en donde Santana se había metido, supuestamente para darse una ducha, pero no corría nada de agua.

"Hola" dijo la latina mirando hacia la puerta, completamente desnuda.

"..."

"Estuve pensando, desde que me enteré de este lugar y comenzamos el viaje, desde que recibí tu carta, como hacerte entender todo lo que siento por vos. Pero no hay palabras para decir lo mucho que te amo. Lo mucho que te extrañé durante todo este tiempo y sobre todo, como me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado" dijo Santana caminando hacia la diva que se había quedado quieta, mirando la figura desnuda de la latina, lamiéndose los labios ante cada curva.

"¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?" preguntó Rachel cuando ya tenía a la latina al frente de ella.

"A que te voy a hacer esperar" dijo Santana dándole un beso en la frente y empujándola fuera del cuarto de baño, para cerrar la puerta y poner el seguro.

Sonrió cuando afuera escuchó las carcajadas de Rachel Berry y el grito de "Te amo igual, López"

Igualmente, no la hizo esperar mucho, porque cuando salió del cuarto de baño y la vio tirada en la cama con un libro, se tiró sobre ella y la atacó a besos.

Tenían toda una vida para tener sexo, pero Santana esa noche quería hacer el amor.

* * *

><p>"Es genial esto de dormir en una cama" dijo Quinn a la mañana siguiente. "Yo voto por que nos quedemos"<p>

Salvo Santana, el resto de los viajeros estaba presente en el comedor y todos asintieron dijeron que si, que lo mejor era quedarse ahí.

"Igual, no creo que hubiéramos tenido mucha opción" dijo Kurt cuando vio como Puck se levantaba a abrazar a Rachel y Santana no sacaba una mano de quien alguna vez había sido una diva.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a ver a Finn Hudson, fue en las noticias. Dos años después, cuando lograron restaurar los canales de televisión.<p>

Él estaba corriendo delante de una caravana del ejército desnudo y llorando, mientras la gente se reía en alguna de las grandes ciudades que habían salvado.

Nadie se preguntó porque estaba siendo humillado a nivel nacional. A nadie le importaba.

Mucho menos a las dos morenas que no dejaban de amarse desde que volvieron a reencontrarse.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas!<em>

_No tengo explicación para este one shot y no voy a darlas. Solo lo encontré, le cambié las 3 oraciones que tenía de final por unas 7 y lo publiqué sin saber porque. _

_Como siempre, corta de tiempo, me despido._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**BelleBerryD**: gracias por leer mis historias! La Reina y la Doncella es algo que quedó dando vueltas mucho tiempo en mi cabeza. Gracias por la review!_

**_AndruSol: _**_no creo que a mi imaginación haya que hacerle un monumento, porque la muy guacha se agranda y después no me deja distinguir la realidad de lo que ella crea, así que solo digamósle que, no sé, cualquier cosa. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Saludos!_

_(para variar estoy llegando tarde a todos lados y todavía no me terminé de despertar)_

_Lore_


	47. Otra de vampiros

**Título:** Otra de vampiros.

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **3,787

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana, menciones Brittany/Santana, Quinn/Finn y el infame beso en las nacionales Finn/Rachel.

**Summary:** Santana desaparece y comienza a comunicarse con Rachel a través de sueños, a pesar de que todo es muy raro para la más pequeña de las dos. Poco a poco comienzan a hablar entre ellas como si fueran amigas, después del regreso de la latina y todo lleva a una relación.

**Disclaimer: **Fue escrito en dos horas, a causa de una mente cansada. Los vampiros son como los del mundo de "Maldito Edward"...aunque solo hay. Menciones de otros vampiros y hombres lobos, pero nada más.

**Advertencia:** Lo que está en itálica son las conversaciones entre Rachel y Santana en sueños y después mentalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra de vampiros<strong>

Rachel se acostó cansada. Solo Noah la estaba ayudando en Lima, nadie más.

Miró una foto en su mesa de luz, donde había una foto del glee club, y ella estaba agarrando una mano de Santana.

"¿Dónde estás?" se preguntó por millonésima vez ese mismo día.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Berry?" <em>

"_¡Santana!" _

"_¿Por qué me estás abrazando?¿Esto es un sueño?" _

"_Creo que si, recuerdo haberme acostado y pensar en ti"_

"_¿Qué haces cuando te acuestas y piensas en mi?" _

"_Te pareces a Noah cuando haces esas insinuaciones sexuales y levantas las cejas así" _

"_Este lugar es extraño" _

"_Además, no parece molestarte demasiado mi abrazo, todavía no me has soltado"_

"_Berry. ¿Dónde estamos?" _

"_Supongo que si es un sueño mío estamos en algún lugar como un escenario..." _

"_No, no es un escenario"_

"_Tienes razón"_

"_¿Dónde estás?" _

"_No lo sé."_

"_¿Sabes que puedo darme cuenta cuando me estás mintiendo? Pasé demasiado tiempo observándote"_

"_¿Por qué estabas pensando en mi cuando te acostaste?" _

"_Te estamos buscando hace días, Santana" _

"_Me encontraste, Berry"_

"_Muy graciosa"_

"_Gracioso es esto: ya que me estás buscando, podrías haberte aparecido con algo mucho más sexy que lo que tienes puesto"_

"_Es un sueño, Santana."_

"_¿Por eso tienes tantas ojeras?" _

"_Desde que desapareciste que no duermo"_

"_Berry, debo irme"_

"_¿A dónde?"_

"_No puedo decírtelo, pero ya voy a volver"_

"_Si, en mis sueños"_

"_Espero que no" _

"_No me guiñes el ojo, Santana...Santana...¡Santana!"_

* * *

><p>"Te juro, Noah. Fue como hablar con ella cara a cara" dijo la diva<p>

"Rach, te estás estresando demasiado." dijo el muchacho mientras salía de la casa de su amiga rumbo a la escuela.

"¿Tenemos que ir?"

"Venimos faltando los últimos 3 días"

"Bueno, Santana desapareció"

"Nunca creí que te preocuparas tanto por ella"

"Alguien debe hacerlo"

"Rach, relájate un poco. Y cuéntame de este sueño" dijo Noah moviendo las cejas.

"Eso hizo Santana en mi sueño, cuando le mencioné que me había ido a acostar pensando en ella"

"Debes contarle a Britt tu sueño, seguramente se va a tranquilizar un poco"

"¿Eso crees? Porque no estoy preparada para ver su cara cuando vea que entramos sin Santana"

"Ahora entiendo, fue por ella por la que te desesperaste buscando a la sexy latina"

"Por supuesto, no entiendo como la gente puede ignorar la cara de pena de Brittany"

"Ni yo"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Otra vez, Berry?"<em>

"_Te juro que esta vez no estaba pensando en vos, Santana" _

"_Lo sé"_

"_¿Entonces?" _

"_Entonces deberías sentarte"_

"_¿En dónde? Estamos en la misma habitación vacía en la que estábamos en el último sueño" _

"_Tengo que decirte algo" _

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Hoy es viernes" _

"_Santana, ya sé que hoy es viernes" _

"_No me busques el fin de semana" _

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Porque el lunes voy a volver a McKinley"_

"_Si, claro. ¿Cómo puedo creerle a mi inconsciente?"_

"_Rachel...no sé como explicarlo y las personas que están conmigo tampoco saben. Solo lo puede saber una persona, pero desde que me encontró no está cerca mío. Así que, en cierta forma, esta es una manera de comunicarme conmigo"_

"_Guau, hablaste demasiado."_

"_Dime, ¿dónde estás ahora?" _

"_En glee"_

"_¿En glee?¿Y te quedaste dormida?" _

"_Disculpa si estoy cansada de recorrer los bosques que rodean este aburrido pueblo todo el santo día para encontrarte, Santana"_

"_¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?"_

"_Brittany, vino corriendo y me rogó que lo hiciera. Dijo que mi molesta voz iba a hacer que salgas del escondite en donde estabas" _

"_Ojala fuera tan fácil" _

"_¿Qué sucedió Santana?" _

"_¿Me crees si te lo digo el lunes?" _

"_¿Cómo sé que puede ser verdad que vas a volver?" _

"_Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, te voy a enviar un mensaje de texto, de un número desconocido y que termina en 000. Obviamente te va a despertar. Envíale mis saludos a Brittany" _

"Rachel, presiento que mi clase no ha sido muy divertida"

"Lo lamento, Sr. Schuester" dijo la diva mirando el celular que tenía en su mano. Efectivamente, tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido, que terminaba en 000.

"¿Rach, estás bien?" preguntó Noah en su oído.

"Santana" dijo la diva

"¿Qué?"

"Santana" dijo de nuevo, dándole el dispositivo.

"**Para el próximo sueño espero que estés con una sexy lencería roja. Dile a Brittany que vuelvo el lunes, aunque no lo del sueño. Nos vemos, hobbit. S" **

"¿Qué rayos está pasando?" preguntó Noah mirando el celular

"Te dije que había soñado con ella" dijo la diva

"Rachel, ¿quieres compartir algo con nosotros?" preguntó Schuester

"Tengo novedades sobre Santana, Brittany" dijo la diva ignorando al profesor. "El lunes vuelve"

"¡Gracias Rach! La convenciste" dijo la rubia saltando sobre la diva para abrazarla.

"De nada" dijo Rachel completamente confundida.

* * *

><p>"<em>Te dije que te pongas lencería sexy roja" <em>

"_Pensé que estos sueños se habían terminado ahora que vas a volver"_

"_Parece que no" _

"_¿Cuándo te vea van a terminarse?" _

"_Creo que no"_

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_¿No te sientes como feliz de tener algo que no muchos tienen?"_

"_¿Qué puede llegar a ser?" _

"_Puedes hablar conmigo tranquilamente, y no te estoy insultando."_

"_Genial" _

"_Además, es como que vos me atraes a estos sueños" _

"_Puedo asegurarte que nunca soñé tanto contigo"_

"_¡JA! Pero lo hiciste" _

"_Si, bueno."_

"_¿Y qué soñabas en esos momentos?"_

"_No creo que contarte mis sueños ayuden a tu relación con Brittany" _

"_¿Qué relación con B? Solo somos amigas. Otra vez. Pero esta vez por mutuo acuerdo"_

"_¿Qué sucedió Santana?¿Por qué desapareciste?" _

"_No vas a creerme"_

"_Inténtalo. Tengo una imaginación muy real" _

"_Eran las 12 del mediodía cuando iba caminando a la casa de Britt para llevarla a la fuente. Sam no podía ese fin de semana" _

"_Me parecía que entre ellos había algo"_

"_Se entienden a la perfección. A pesar de que yo entiendo bien a Britt, él la entiende mucho mejor que yo" _

"_Santana...continúa la historia"_

"_Bueno. Perdón señorita de pocas palabras. Iba caminando cuando vi a una niña correr y entrar en uno de los galpones abandonados que hay al costado del camino. Me preocupé, con esto de que los vampiros están caminando por el mundo." _

"_De noche" _

"_De noche, pero si el sol no les da, pueden pasar el día en un galpón" _

"_Tienes razón"_

"_Bueno, la niña no salió en los pocos minutos y entré detrás de ella. Alguien me agarró y lo próximo que recuerdo es estar perdiendo la conciencia, mientras escuchaba a algunos vampiros hablar de lo rica que era mi sangre. Después, perdí todo conocimiento y me desperté con...y esto sí que no lo vas a poder creer...Holly, la profesora sustituta, estaba mirándome preocupada. A mi lado, yacían los cadáveres de todos los vampiros que se habían muerto chupando mi sangre" _

"_No voy a hacer ningún comentario al respecto"_

"_Supongo que puedes hacer alguno"_

"_No, no, voy a mantener mi respeto hacia tu persona" _

"_De acuerdo."_

"_¿Por qué estaban muertos los vampiros?"_

"_Porque en un punto me mataron y absorbieron mi sangre que ya estaba haciendo efecto con el veneno que ellos portan. Y mi sangre tiene adn de hombre lobo y la mezcla crea lo que soy ahora. Una persona común y corriente pero con las ventajas de la fuerza y velocidad de los vampiros. Y los ojos rojos."_

"_¿Ojos rojos?"_

"_Si, me estuvieron creando unos lentes de contacto."_

"_Creo que te verías muy sexy con los ojos rojos" _

"_Crees bien."_

"_¿O sea que eres un tipo especial de vampiro?" _

"_Algo así, aunque no chupo sangre, gracias al cielo."_

"_¿Por qué nos estamos encontrando en sueños?" _

"_No lo sé, Holly es un vampiro como yo, pero cuando me dejó con otras personas para entrenar mi carácter, no me explicó que ésto podía llegar a pasar. Pero cada vez que empiezas a soñar, yo entro en una especie de trance y me encuentro contigo aquí" _

"_Así que...¿esto es real?" _

"_Esto es real...en cierta forma. Vamos a tener que hablar de cambiar el lugar de reunión."_

"_La próxima vez nos llevo a la luna" _

* * *

><p>"Noah, ¿puedes repetirme de nuevo que estamos haciendo?"<p>

"Estudiando"

"¿Desde cuándo tienes tantas ganas de estudiar?"

"Desde que estoy atrasado con las notas y ya puedes sacarte de la cabeza a Santana"

"Eso es difícil, sigo soñando con ella"

"Vamos a establecer una nueva regla. Solo vas a contarme de estos sueños si pasa algo sexualmente interesante"

"De acuerdo"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con glee?" <em>

"_Buenas noches, Santana"_

"_Puedo aprovechar este lugar para hacerte preguntas que nunca me animé a hacer antes" _

"_¿Qué quieres hacer cuando terminemos el secundario?" _

"_Salir de Lima" _

"_Yo también. Pero...sé que soy buena cantando y que puedo llegar lejos si me lo propongo y glee es mi pasaje hacia ese lugar. Es mi pasaje para salir de Lima" _

"_Eso tiene sentido" _

"_Lo sé."_

"_Pero cuando te emociones mucho de ahora en más, te voy a mostrar mis dientes, a ver si así te calmas" _

"_¿Podemos hacer otro tipo de arreglo?"_

"_¿Cómo cual?" _

"_Cuando estés segura de que estoy equivocada, me tocas el hombro" _

"_Solo quieres que te toque, Berry"_

"_Me descubriste"_

"_Sigue con tus sueños..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Esto es una mejora" <em>

"_Imaginé que siendo porrista todos esos años preferirías un lugar como el campo de football de McKinley."_

"_Berry, en realidad quiero estar bastante lejos de ese lugar" _

"_¿Envejeces?"_

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Como vampiro evolucionado, ¿envejeces?" _

"_No. Pero voy a implementar algo nuevo"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_De ahora en más quiero festejar dos veces mi cumpleaños. El día que nací como ser humano y el día que nací como vampiro evolucionado."_

"_Vas a cumplir dos veces por año" _

"_¿Envidiosa?"_

"_No"_

"_¿Le contaste a alguien sobre el por que de mi desaparición?" _

"_No, ¿quién me hubiera creído?" _

"_Gracias Berry"_

* * *

><p>"¡San!" gritó Brittany al ver a la latina caminar por el pasillo, contoneando sus caderas y con el uniforme de las Cheerios.<p>

"B" dijo Santana abrazando a su amiga, pero clavando la mirada en la pequeña morena que había estado al lado de ella.

"Esa mirada me dice que has estado ocultando cosas de tus sueños, Rach" dijo Noah en el oído de su amiga.

"Berry, hueles bien" dijo Santana acercándose a ella. "Mis padres me dijeron que ayudaste con la búsqueda, gracias"

"De nada, Santana" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada.

"López" dijo Noah

"Puck"

"Que bueno verte" dijo el muchacho.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo la latina

"Sería cierto si pudieras sacarle la mirada de encima a Rachel" dijo Puck riendo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Puck sabe de los sueños" <em>

"_Si, la primera vez que sucedió se lo conté. No le dije todo lo otro." _

"_Ajá" _

"_¿Por qué no dejaste de mirarme en todo el día?"_

"_Te lo dije, hueles bien" _

"_Santana..."_

"_Berry..."_

"_..."_

"_Hueles a chocolate recién fabricado, a pasto recién cortado, a una manzana madura esperando ser mordida...es adictivo porque cuando caminas se mezcla con canela y no quiero ni imaginarme como hueles si estás excitada" _

"_No sabía que tenías una forma de decir las cosas que..."_

"_¿Te gustó, Berry?¿Estás sintiendo humedad en la entrepierna? Puedo ir corriendo y oler, así sé cuando hueles en ese momento"_

"_¿Por qué pasas a un innuendo sexual inmediatamente...?"_

"_¿Por qué no? Sigue soñando con los angelitos, Berry"_

"_Me gusta soñar contigo"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya que estamos estancadas a la noche en estos sueños, que ahora tengo que agradecer, porque me da la oportunidad de dormir, de cierta manera...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" <em>

"_Si"_

"_Pensé que ibas a darme una extensa respuesta" _

"_Santana, si te doy una extensa respuesta, vas a decir que hablo mucho."_

"_Es que lo haces" _

"_Y eso te molesta. Estoy dispuesta a comprometer mi cantidad de palabras dichas por minutos, para intentar tener algún tipo de amistad contigo" _

"_Pensé que ya eramos amigas, Berry"_

"_¿Desde cuándo?" _

"_Desde el primer día que nos encontramos en este lugar" _

"_¿En serio?"_

"_No te largues a llorar"_

"_Al contrario de lo que toda la gente cree de mi, no soy tan emocional, Santana" _

"_Y eso me gusta de ti" _

"_Gracias"_

"_Ahora, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" _

"_Si, Santana. Establezcamos otra regla y es que ya que acá podemos hablar libremente, no me preguntes si me puedes hacer preguntas" _

"_De acuerdo. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió Get it right?" _

"_Oh...bueno...verás...tuve un enfrentamiento con Quinn en el auditorio. ¿Recuerdas que tenía que escribir esa canción con ella?"_

"_Si. Nunca vi a Quinn tan conflictuada con sus sentimientos" _

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Nada, nada" _

"_Bueno, la verdad, es que en ese enfrentamiento me di cuenta que perseguir a Finn no le hacía bien a nadie. No me hacía bien a mi, porque me quedaba prendida de un idiota que no sabe lo que quiere, y no le hacía bien a Quinn, quien en realidad solo me dio un empujón para escribirla. Me dijo cosas como que ella iba a tener a Finn al final y la casa con cerca blanca y los dos niños y medio y la verdad, me di cuenta que yo no quiero eso. Y que tengo que hacer las cosas. Quizás algún día lo logre" _

"_Bueno, con esa canción comenzaste a hacerlo. Fue muy poderosa. Es muy poderosa. Yo también intento hacer las cosas bien ahora."_

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué rayos hiciste yendo a una cita con Finn? Quinn se va a poner loca, quiere arruinar estas nacionales a toda costa" <em>

"_No sé que me agarró, Santana. Lo siento. ¿Por qué estás durmiendo tan lejos mío?"_

"_Porque tu maldito olor me atrae a más no poder, Rachel. Si fuera por mi, estaría abrazándote ahora mismo. ¿Por qué fuiste a esa cita?" _

"_Quería comprobar algo."_

"_¿Además de que Finn es un idiota?" _

"_Además. Santana..."_

"_¿Berry?"_

"_Estoy sintiendo cosas por alguien más. Mucho más fuerte que las que sentía por él. Y en realidad, quería caminar por NY de noche y Schuester solo me iba a dejar hacerlo si iba con Finn" _

"_¿Por quién estás sintiendo cosas, Berry?" _

"_¿Es difícil adivinarlo? Es la persona que más sabe de mi y lo aprendió a la fuerza en el último mes y medio" _

"_¿Te molesta si me acuesto a tu lado?"_

"_No"_

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Qué diablos, Berry! ¿Cómo rayos puedes dormir cuando todos te están buscando para matarte?" <em>

"_Es la única forma que tengo para que hables conmigo, Santana" _

"_Me besaste en el baño y después a Finn en el escenario, no sé si quiero hablar contigo" _

"_¿Por favor?" _

"_Maldición, Berry. No llores. No puedo verte llorar. Despierta, voy a seguir tu olor" _

"¿Cómo hiciste para dormirte en el techo del hotel?"

"Santana"

"Explícame"

"Él me besó. Yo no quise besarlo"

"Eso no parecía"

"Ahora tu sentido del olfato completamente desarrollado ¿no te dijo nada?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El otro día dijiste que huelo sexy cuando me enojo. Después de que me enojé con Kurt por lo que dijo con respecto a tu extraña desaparición y la posible historia de prostitución detrás de ella."

"Es cierto"

"¿Cómo vampiro perdiste el sentido de la memoria?"

"No"

"¡Entonces recuerda lo que oliste cuando te besé en el baño y lo que oliste cuando Finn me besó en el escenario! Mientras, me voy a ir a dormir. Y evita aparecerte en el maldito sueño"

* * *

><p>"Rachel...Rachel...despierta"<p>

"¿Santana qué estoy haciendo de nuevo en el techo?"

"Yo te traje, Rachel"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quería pedirte disculpas"

"¿Recordaste?"

"Si, recordé. Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por desconfiar de mi sentido del olfato"

"No era la disculpa que quería, pero...¿puedes besarme ahora?"

"Si, puedo"

* * *

><p>"Uds. dos me dan escalofríos"<p>

"¿Perdón?"

"Si, Santana. Estás muy cariñosa con Berry"

"Lo siento Quinn. ¿Quieres ocupar su lugar?"

"No gracias"

"¿Entonces?"

"Pensé que ella iba a volver con Finn después del beso"

"Tenemos que dejar de culpar a Berry por las idioteces de Finn. Quedamos bien posicionados porque ella no le pegó una cachetada o no lo empujó"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que quizás Rachel no sea la culpable de todo, Quinn"

"Me voy a retirar, estás muy rara desde que reapareciste"

"Nos vemos, Quinn. Y deja de acostarte con Finn si no quieres que él vaya detrás de Berry"

"¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?"

"Yo sé muchas cosas"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿En serio tenías que irte de vacaciones con ellos durante el primer mes de vacaciones?" <em>

"_Lo siento, San" _

"_Esta bien, no es tu culpa" _

"_¿Qué tenías planeado hacer que te molestó tanto?" _

"_En realidad era que tenía planeado hacerte" _

"_¿Hacerme?"_

"_Si" _

"_¿Qué era?" _

"_No, no, solo quiero decírtelo con tu cuerpo presente al frente mío" _

"_De acuerdo"_

"_¿Rach?"_

"_¿Si?" _

"_Ten cuidado"_

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Santana?" <em>

"Rachel, ¿dónde estás?¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?¿Por qué me estás llamando por teléfono."

"_Holly"_

"¿Holly?"

"_Me desperté y estaba Holly"_

"Oh, Dios...Rach..."

"_Soy como vos, Santana" _

"¿Sexy?Siempre lo fuiste"

"_¿Estás llorando?" _

"Si"

"_¿Por qué?" _

"No quería esto para vos, Rach"

"_Pero lo sabías"_

"Si, tu olor. Es diferente. Es mucho más dulce"

"_San, tengo que irme. Te veo en unos días" _

"Rach..."

"_¿Si, San?" _

"Te amo"

"_..."_

"¿Rach?"

"_Te amo" _

* * *

><p>"Ahora no tengo que preocuparme por lastimarte" dijo Santana cuando encontró a la diva en el medio del bosque en mitad del verano.<p>

"¿Lastimarme?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, cuando tengamos sexo...mi fuerza podía lastimarte"

"¿Por qué no querías esto para mi?"

"No vas a estar en Broadway, no así. No...siendo eterna"

"Pero podemos recorrer el mundo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Había un vampiro en el crucero. La noche después de que hablé con vos por última vez, salí de mi camarote buscando a mis padres y él me atacó. Cuando desperté, Holly estaba ahí, mirándome"

"Podría haber venido hasta Lima. Tenía un par de preguntas para hacerle."

"Está recorriendo el mundo, porque tiene visiones sobre gente que puede convertirse en lo que somos nosotros y los ayuda los primeros días"

"Maldición, así nunca vamos a saber porque podíamos hablar en sueños"

"Ahora podemos comunicarnos mentalmente."

"¿Le preguntaste?"

"No iba a quedarme con la duda."

"¿Y?"

"No creo que te guste mucho la respuesta"

"Rachel, si la respuesta no es que estamos destinadas a estar juntas, entonces si, no me va a gustar"

"Entonces puedo decirte que la respuesta va a gustarte"

Santana sonrió y abrazó a la diva de golpe, besándola. Pero, se olvidó que ella tenía la misma fuerza y empujó a Santana contra uno de los árboles que había detrás. Por el bosque, se escuchó el ruido del tronco romperse, mientras las morenas se besaban entre risas y sus manos deambulaban tocando los lugares que en sueños confesaron que querían tocarse.

"Juntas" logró decir Santana cuando sintió los dedos de Rachel en su clítoris y aumentó su velocidad para alcanzar el estado de excitación que la diva tenía.

Cuando Rachel clavó sus afilados colmillos en el cuello de la latina, ésta emitió un grito que sonó más como un aullido y a lo lejos algunos lobos contestaron.

Cuando las dos llegaron al orgasmo, sus cuerpos se tensaron, sus colmillos se clavaron más en la piel de la otra y sus manos quedaron completamente húmedas.

"Oh, Dios. Si ésto va a ser así..." dijo Santana pasando su lengua en el lugar en donde sus colmillos habían estado clavados segundos antes. "Oh...Dios..." dijo separándose de pronto de la diva. "¿Estás bien? Dime por favor que no te molestó que haya sido así"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel notando la distancia entre ellas.

"Es que...estás más sexy que antes. Todo en tí es firme y solo quería tenerte. Hacerte mía. Y..."

"Santana..."

"Antes también quería hacerte mía, pero no sabía bien que significaba eso de poder hablar en sueños contigo."

"¡Santana!"

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy bien."

"¿En serio? Porque perdiste tu virginidad, Rachel"

"Santana...la perdí contigo"

"Pero...así...de una forma un poco...violenta"

"¿Podemos hacerlo mejor la segunda vez?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Ahora" dijo la diva caminando hacia Santana y besándola con suavidad.

"Si, ahora" dijo la latina acostando a Rachel en piso del bosque y comenzando a acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Igualmente, no tardó a llegar a su destino, porque estaba desesperada por hacer sentir bien a la diva.

Santana llegó al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Rachel, pero en vez de ser por los dedos entrando y saliendo tocando el nudo de nervios en el interior de la diva, fue porque la visión de Rachel en el momento en que el clímax la golpeaba fue tan sexy que no pudo contenerse.

"Por suerte fue en el medio del bosque" dijo la diva cuando recuperó un poco su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque así no tenemos que limpiar nada"

"¿Te das cuenta de que cuando comencemos a vivir juntas vamos a gastar millones de dinero en muebles cada vez hagamos el amor de forma un poco violenta?"

"¿Ya estamos hablando de vivir juntas?"

"Si, además de que cada vez que lo hagamos va a ser tu primera vez"

"¿No recuerdas que los cambios del primer mes nos afectan como a un humano?"

"¿Y todavía estamos en tu primer mes?"

"Si. Así que no voy a ser virgen el resto de la eternidad"

"Genial"

* * *

><p>"<em>La verdad nunca probamos esto de hablar mentalmente" <em>dijo Santana en su mente esperando a Rachel en la entrada de la escuela.

"Es que estuvimos juntas todo el verano" contestó la diva al llegar a su lado.

Entraron juntas, hablando como si nada, pero para algunos era obvio lo que pasaba entre ellas.

"¡San, Rach!" gritó Brittany acercándose a ellas y abrazándolas.

"_Brittany huele a caramelos" _dijo la diva mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

"_Si, siempre. Creo que incluso cuando no era vampiro la olía así" _dijo Santana

"Rach" dijo Puck abrazando a la diva, mientras clavaba sus ojos en la latina.

"_Noah sabe que entre nosotras hay algo" _dijo Rachel mentalmente

"_Con razón" _dijo Santana

"_Huele a sexo" _

"_Siempre" _

Siguieron caminando y Rachel comenzó a fruncir la nariz.

"_Tendríamos que haber salido a la calle más seguido, así te acostumbrabas a los olores" _le comunicó la latina.

"_No, no, es ese olor. Feo olor. Es una mezcla de alcantarillas con...no sé con qué. Parece agua estancada." _le comunicó la diva.

"_Es Finn" _dijo la latina riendo.

"¿Finn?" preguntó Rachel en voz alta mirando a su novia.

"Hola Rach" dijo el mencionado apareciendo al frente de ellas.

"Vete, por favor. Compra desodorante o algo" dijo la diva pasando a su lado sin dedicarle ni un segundo de su mirada.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa?" preguntó Finn a Santana quien se reía a carcajadas.

"Olió tu verdadera personalidad" logró decir la latina antes de seguir a su novia.

* * *

><p>"Creo que el tinte le ha hecho mal" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Santana en glee.<p>

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la latina

"_Del olor de Quinn. Es como rancio" _le dijo Rachel

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si, creo que pensó que el color rosa en su pelo le iba a dar olor a chicle. No lo logró" _

"_Berry, me sorprendes criticando a tus compañeros de glee"_

"_Hasta el sr. Schuester huele mal" _

"_Dile eso a Sue" _

"_Debe ser por la cantidad de gel que se pone en la cabeza" _

"_Berry...tengo que decir algo..."_

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Además del sexo...nuestra eternidad va a ser fantástica" _

"_Awwww...te salió un lado romántico. ¿No te acompañó con un sarpullido?" _

"_¡Rachel!" _

"_Te amo" _

"_Te amo" _

**The Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kittys!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Antes que nada pido disculpas por lo **fumadazo** que está este one shot. O sea, no tiene ni título porque se me ocurrió y no pude dejar de escribir. Pero fue mal, mal, mal. Así que, mil perdones._

_Como dije más arriba en la descripción del one shot, los vampiros son como los de "Maldito Edward" aunque digamos, surgen de otras situaciones._

_Mil gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Romi: **¿se nota que Finn me encanta? Espero que no, porque realmente no lo hace. Puedo asegurarte que mi imaginación ya está completamente fuera de control. No tengo con que deternerla así que...Beso enorme! Gracias por la review._

_**Mrs Michele:** ojala Ryan saque a Finn de glee...que me escriba, le doy un par de ideas, jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras! Y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** no te jodo, todo pasa por culpa de Sue y sus planes de gobernar McKinley...jajajajaja y puedo y me gusta seguir pegándole a Finn. Es como una catarsis! Muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**BelleBerryD:** amo deshacerme de Finn, jajajaja y nunca entiende nada. Nunca! Voy a hacerme un muñequito de voodo, quizás así lo saquen definitivamente de glee. No? No, nada de maldades me dije. Lo encontré de casualidad al one shot y lo terminé, no sabía como, gracias por leerlo y por la review! Saludos! _

_Sigo como con extasis por causa de este one shot, así que...besos a todas...muaaaak!_

_Nos leemos en la próxima._

_(Si van por la sombra, recuerden abrir el paraguas, los pajaros no se controlan)_

_Lore_


	48. para cuando sea famosa!

**Título:** ...para cuando sea famosa!

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **6,246

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana, PuckelBerry friendship

**Summary:** Rachel comienza a hacer bromas en su último año de secundario. Santana ya tiene la atención puesta en la pequeña diva y las bromas la atraen más a ella. Y...no sé qué más podría decirse sobre esto. La verdad. Sexy times.

**Disclaimer: **Fue escrito de la nada, así que...lo siento mucho si es muy malo. No tiene demasiada trama...solo...es un medio para un fin.

**Rating:** M

* * *

><p><strong>...para cuando sea famosa!<strong>

Rachel tocó el timbre de la casa con una misión. Era su último año en McKinley y ella misma se iba a encargar de que no sea igual. Además de que así no iba a tener que pensar en formas de sacarse a Finn de encima.

"Puckerman" dijo cuando le abrieron la puerta.

"Berry" respondió el mirándola divertida. "Sabía que algún día ibas a venir para viajar en el Puckerexpreso"

"¡Noah!" dijo ella golpeando un pie en el piso.

"¡Rachel!" dijo él de la misma manera.

"Voy a entrar" dijo ella pasando a su lado.

"No me molesta para nada. Además así tus dos acosadores van a pensar que vamos a hacer otras cosas" dijo él siguiéndola hacia su cuarto, camino que ella conocía muy bien.

"Estoy cansada del acoso y del abuso, Noah"

"Pero sin embargo no quieres hacer nada en contra de una de esas dos cosas" respondió él sentándose en su cama, mientras la diva ocupaba la silla de su escritorio.

"Necesito algo que me incentive a hacerlo"

"¿A hacer qué?¿Te le vas a plantar a Santana y le vas a cantar...no sé...Fuck You de Lily Allen? O mejor cumple con mi fantasía sexual y mientras la insultas, le vas quitando la ropa y de una vez por todas esa tensión sexual entre uds. va a desaparecer"

"Extrañamente lo segundo me atrae más que cantar."

"Se nota, te estás moviendo incómoda en la silla"

"Noah"

"Te voy a dar una incentivación"

"Creo que sería inconveniente sacar el tema de la tensión sexual que ves entre Santana y mi persona"

"Por supuesto que sería inconveniente sacarlo porque sabes que no tienes lógica en contra de mi realidad. Muy sexy realidad"

"Si, saca un momento tu cabeza de Playboy y dime...¿Qué incentivación?"

"Antes, mi pequeña princesa, quiero saber porque este cambio de actitud"

"Primero, manteniéndome firme Santana no me va a prestar atención." dijo Rachel y Noah asintió, aunque sabía que si iba a prestarle atención. Santana le prestaba mucha más atención que todo el glee club juntos. "Segundo, quiero sacarme de la cabeza la noción de que Finn Hudson está compitiendo de alguna forma con Jacob Ben Israel. Pero...sabes muy bien que sin incentivación alguna no puedo hacer muchas cosas. Y por último, ¿por qué no me buscaste para incentivarme antes?"

"Era mas divertido verte luchar contra tu moralidad y compostura"

"Noah"

"Rachel"

"Incentivación"

"Una apuesta"

"¿Una apuesta?¿Qué puedo apostar contigo que me interese?"

"No sé, eso lo veremos cuando todo termine"

"Noah...así no me incentivas demasiado"

"Puedo sacarte uno de esos que tienes detrás"

"Eso sería muy bueno, pero no necesito que me apuestes algo"

"Haz una broma."

"¿Qué?"

"Una broma. Algo. No sé. Demuéstrame que quieres cambiar. No es la primera vez que tenemos esta conversación extraña y siempre te echas para atrás, porque recuerdas que tienes que hacer algo con Finn o Kurt. Entiendo tu necesidad de demostrar que puedes ser lo más femenina posible, pero...me abandonaste, Rach."

"Lo siento, Noah"

"Estás perdonada, hace mucho tiempo. Aprendí eso de ti"

"Gracias"

"Ahora, cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quieres empezar a hacer algo en ese colegio en el último año que nos queda ahí adentro."

"Hablando de último año, tenemos que comenzar a organizar una sesión de estudio, no quiero que llegues a los últimos exámenes rogando oportunidades"

"Si lo que haces para demostrarme las cosas es especialmente épico, estudiamos todos los días, de aquí hasta la fiesta de graduación."

"De acuerdo"

"La verdadera razón, Rach" dijo Noah apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y esperando la respuesta.

"No quiero que cuando me recuerden, cuando ya sea famosa, además lo digan como el trapo de piso de las porristas"

"Eso implica que vas a tener que demostrar que has sido tú"

"Todo a su debido tiempo."

"Bien...entonces tienes 24 horas para demostrarme que quieres esto"

"Hecho" dijo la diva levantándose y estirando una mano para estrechar la de su amigo.

"Berry, empieza la fiesta"

"Además que vas a tener que ayudarme con lo de Santana"

"Diablos, por un segundo me había olvidado de eso."

"El viernes"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"El viernes va a ser la primera broma."

"¿Primera?"

"Primera. El viernes."

"Espero ansioso"

* * *

><p>Lo más importante, era sacarse de encima a Jacob y a Finn, lo cual fue fácil cuando el jueves a la noche, desesperada, llamó a la policía anunciando la presencia de dos autos sospechosos en la calle.<p>

Después, revisar el ático buscando lo que necesitaba.

Y por último, entrar a McKinley.

* * *

><p>"¿Empezó?" preguntó Noah acercándose a ella el viernes antes del primer período.<p>

"Empezó. Aunque no creo que nos demos cuenta hasta el almuerzo" dijo Rachel

"¿Uds. dos están juntos de nuevo?" dijo una voz sobresaltándolos.

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta, junto con Noah.

"No, no estamos juntos" fue la respuesta del muchacho.

"Mejor así. Ahora, necesito ayuda de uno de uds. seguro que alguno sabe algo" dijo la latina, mirando fijamente a la diva.

"¿Saber de qué?" preguntó Noah divertido, porque Rachel y Santana estaban dándole una tremenda actuación. Sus cuerpos decían que se rechazaban, mientras sus ojos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

"De lo que acaba de suceder en el vestuario de las Cheerios." dijo Santana dando un paso más hacia la diva, quien no se movió ni siquiera un milímetro.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando" dijo Noah, quien ahora miraba como las dos morenas solo estaban separadas por una fina capa de aire y sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente negros.

"¿No?¿Nada?¿Ni una sola idea?" preguntó Santana bajando el tono de voz.

"No, nada" dijo Noah

"¿No tiene nada que ver con que Rachel haya recibido unos cuantos granizados el día de ayer, por parte de miembros de ese escuadrón?" preguntó la latina, siempre mirando a la diva.

"¿Y si es así qué?" preguntó Rachel sin romper el contacto visual.

"Solo puede ser Puckerman quien haya hecho eso" dijo Santana

"Puedo asegurarte que yo no hice nada" dijo Noah. Sus ojos seguían fijos en las dos morenas y sentía que sus pantalones le estaban apretando. Eran tan idiotas.

"Entonces...Berry...¿dónde está?" preguntó Santana lamiéndose los labios.

"No sé donde puede estar tu ropa interior, Santana" dijo la diva sonriendo un poco. Sabía que la latina quería llegar a eso y no iba a negarlo.

"¿Quién dijo algo de ropa interior?" preguntó Santana

"Ooopsss...me delaté" dijo Rachel sonando nada arrepentida.

"Esto no se queda así, Berry" dijo Santana, quien a pesar de sonar amenazante, sonreía.

"Me lo imagino" dijo la diva también sonriendo.

"Por Dios, besala ya" dijo Noah y las dos morenas recordaron que estaban teniendo audiencia.

"Esperaré a ver que sucede" dijo Santana bajando más la voz y en el oído de la diva, antes de marcharse.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriendo al verla marchar.

"Eso fue...completamente genial." dijo Noah pasando un brazo por los hombros de la diva. "¿Qué pasó con la ropa interior?"

"Le desapareció a todas las porristas. La que tenían en los casilleros de los vestuarios, la que tenían en los casilleros de los pasillos. Toda"

"Berry, eres mi ídola"

"Todavía no termina" dijo Rachel antes de meterse a su aula y escuchar la risa de Noah mientras seguía hacia la suya.

* * *

><p>A la hora del almuerzo, todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Como si estuvieran esperando para secarse, en el techo de la cafetería, se encontraba toda la ropa interior de cada una de las Cheerios, con una foto de la persona a quien pertenecían.<p>

Santana miró a Puckerman que estaba sentado mirando con la boca abierta una colección de tangas que tenían la foto de Brittany y después alrededor sin encontrar a Rachel. Supo donde estaría y con decisión, dio media vuelta pasando entre medio de la gente que se había amontonado en la entrada y se dirigió a buscarla.

"¿Cuál es el significado?" preguntó entrando en el salón del coro, donde Rachel estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

"Que estoy cansada de ser el blanco de todas uds. y por nada" respondió la diva.

Santana cerró la puerta del aula y caminó hasta quedarse enfrente de la morena, quien no sacó la mirada del libro.

"La mía no estaba" dijo y Rachel señaló hacia arriba, en donde ahí si, se encontraba la ropa interior de Santana.

"¿Pensaste que no iba a buscarte?"

"Pensé que si ibas a hacerlo" dijo Rachel dejando el libro y parándose de golpe. Santana, dio un paso hacia atrás por la sorpresa y la diva caminó hacia ella, hasta lograr acorralarla en contra del piano. "Quería que lo hicieras"

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Santana mirando los ojos de Rachel y sus labios. Esperando la respuesta.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, Rachel envolvió el rostro de Santana entre sus manos y la besó con fuerza. La latina, a pesar de la sorpresa respondió el beso inmediatamente pasando sus manos por los hombros de la diva y relajándose ante los suministros que la lengua de la diva estaba ofreciéndole.

Pero...¡STOP! ¿Hay algo que está quedando afuera de todo esto? Eso parece...y mientras las dos morenas se besaban los pensamientos flotaban.

Por ejemplo, en una era por fin besar a Santana López sin un juego de la botella o verdad consecuencia en el medio. Y por fin, admitirse a si misma que podía ser femenina sin tener un hombre a su lado. Porque, Rachel Berry no tenía un gran secreto, pero hasta los 16 años sus padres la criaron más como un hombre que como una mujer, y eso causó una crisis en su amistad con Noah Puckerman, y por eso se alejó de él. Quería sentirse mujer a pesar de que sabía que se sentía atraída por las mujeres. Comenzó a comprarse ropa ella misma, y ese look de polleras escocesas, sweaters de lana y etcétera lo había sacado de una revista japonesa. Lamentablemente no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde de eso.

En la otra, los pensamientos eran de besar a Rachel Berry, por fin. No sabía bien en que momento las ganas le habían empezado, pero sabía que había sido después de el último día de San Valentín, en el que la diva estaba sentada su lado y sus caras ante las canciones. No sabía como apagar el interruptor para dejar de sentirlo y no se quejó ni un momento cuando le tocó besarla en las fiestas a través de verdad consecuencia o el juego de la botella. Es más, había comenzado a besar la muñeca de voodo que había hecho el año anterior antes de cada fiesta para ver si tenía suerte. Y cada vez que lograba besar los pulposos labios de la diva, se preguntaba en donde había aprendido a besar así.

Eventualmente, sus bocas se separaron por falta de aire, pero Rachel no separó su boca de la piel de Santana.

"Rachel...Rachel..." dijo Santana entre placer y conciencia. "Estamos en la escuela, Rach...el" dijo pensando que quizás no era todavía el momento de acortar su nombre. Solo lo hacía cuando se masturbaba pensando en la diva.

"Lo siento" dijo la diva separando su cuerpo definitivamente del de la latina y alejándose para recuperar su respiración.

"No quise decir que te separes de mi" dijo Santana mirando fijamente los ojos marrones que tenía delante.

"No iba a parar si seguía cerca tuyo" dijo la diva.

"¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a besar así?" preguntó Santana mientras se lamía los labios, recordando el beso reciente. "Porque estoy segura de que Puckerman no besa tan bien, Finn mucho menos y no me imagino a Jesse St. James besando tan bien"

"Una puede imaginar lo que puede hacer con su boca y ponerlo en práctica con la persona que quiere" dijo la diva.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo te besé de la forma en que me hubiera gustado que alguien me besara"

"Si así me vas a seguir besando...guau" dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Puede esto ser seguido?" preguntó Rachel sonando ilusionada y la latina casi se ríe por la inocencia que vio en la diva. Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que iba a ser algo...complicado.

"Más te vale. Y exclusivo" dijo Santana dando un paso hacia ella cuando la puerta del salón del coro se abrió y Finn entró corriendo, con una carpeta en la mano y gritando: "¡No la mates!"

"No, voy a matarte a vos" dijo la latina cambiando la dirección y encarando directamente al gigante quien abrió los ojos del miedo y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo.

"Después hablamos, Santana" dijo Rachel presenciando la escena incrédula.

* * *

><p>"Estoy de acuerdo en que fue una muy buena broma" dijo Noah entrando en el cuarto de la diva. "Espera ¿dónde quedó todo el rosa?"<p>

"Eso me hacía daño" dijo la diva.

"Por lo menos esto es mejor" dijo mirando la habitación, que ahora estaba pintada de blanco y naranja.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó al verlo acostarse en su cama.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo él.

"¿Cómo entraste?"

"Por la puerta"

"¿Qué te dije de ser exclusivas, Berry?" dijo Santana entrando en el cuarto mirando a Puckerman tirado en la cama y a Rachel en una silla casi del otro lado de la habitación.

"Satán, gusto en verte fuera de la escuela" dijo Noah

"Es viernes, inútil" dijo la latina caminando para apoyarse en el escritorio que estaba al lado de Rachel.

"¿Qué es eso de ser exclusivas con mi princesa?" preguntó Noah

"¿No le contaste?" preguntó Santana

"Acaba de entrar, exactamente dos minutos y medio antes de que vos lo hicieras" dijo la diva "No me dan tiempo de contar nada."

"Pensé que esta habitación sería rosa" dijo la latina mirando a su alrededor.

"Porque todos terminan hablando del color de mi habitación" dijo Rachel.

"Sue está buscando quien fue el autor de la pequeña broma del día de hoy. Los tiene a uds. dos, extrañamente, en su mira" dijo Santana.

"Finn está desaparecido." dijo Noah "si contamos cosas que no tienen sentido"

"¿Cómo qué no tiene sentido?" se preguntó Santana sentándose en la falda de la diva quien estaba más que sorprendida.

"Esperen..." dijo Noah sentándose en la cama y mirándolas "¿uds. resolvieron su tensión sexual en la hora del almuerzo?"

"Si, Noah" dijo Rachel

"Más o menos, solo nos besamos" dijo Santana "El resto no lo pudimos resolver porque Finn entró corriendo y pidiendo que no mate a Rachel, entonces me dediqué a intentar matarlo a él"

"Y te olvidaste de sacarlo del lugar en donde lo dejaste encerrado" dijo Noah

"¿Puedes culparme?" preguntó Santana

"No" dijo Rachel y la latina la miró sonriente.

"Volviendo al tema de las bromas..." dijo Noah

"Ah, si, Sue sospecha de uds. dos, así que dio la orden de no tirarle más granizados a Rachel." explicó Santana. "Así que lograste tu objetivo" dijo mirando a la diva, quien sonrió satisfecha.

"Igual fue una casualidad." dijo Noah restándole importancia.

"¿Casualidad?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, además no fue tan buena. Digamos...¿qué fue lo realmente interesante en esto? Que entraste en la escuela durante la noche y robaste cosas de los casilleros." dijo el muchacho acostándose nuevamente en la cama.

"Fue bastante interesante" dijo Santana acariciando ahora el cabello de la diva.

"Ehh" dijo Noah "Vi mejores"

"¿No le vas a decir nada?" preguntó Santana notando que Rachel estaba con los ojos entornados mirando a su amigo.

"El lunes." dijo la diva. "Quizás no sea una broma muy madura, pero el lunes vas a tener otra, Noah"

"De acuerdo" dijo el muchacho levantándose de la cama. "Ahora, las dejo con lo que comenzaron en el salón del coro"

"Gracias, Puck" dijo Santana mirándolo partir.

"Quizás quieras asegurarte que no se queda del otro lado de la pared espiando lo que hacemos" dijo la diva y Santana corrió detrás del muchacho para sacarlo de la casa y cerrar la puerta principal con llave.

* * *

><p>Tres horas después y lo único que las dos morenas habían hecho era besarse, en la cama, dejando sus manos vagar cautelosamente por el cuerpo de la otra. Rachel no estaba demasiado preocupada en el significado de la posible relación. Pero, extrañamente, Santana si.<p>

"¿Quieres comer algo?" preguntó la diva separándose de Santana.

"No tengo hambre" dijo la latina estirando los brazos para que Rachel volviera a estar dentro de ellos.

"Tu estómago no dice lo mismo. Hace 15 minutos que está quejándose" dijo Rachel parándose y agarrando una de las manos de la latina para hacerla levantar.

"De acuerdo, ganaste" dijo Santana siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

Pasaron más minutos en un silencio cómodo para las dos, mientras Rachel preparaba algo para comer y Santana pensaba.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó la latina mientras la diva ponía los platos en la mesa.

"¿Quieres comer con las manos?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero"

"Oh...¿quieres que signifique algo?"

"No quiero calendario de gatitos o canciones en todas las clases del coro...pero si"

"Los calendarios de gatitos era una forma de alejar a Finn, Santana"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, a veces ese chico se pone pesado. Tanto que arruina nuestras posibilidades en las nacionales por besarme"

"Lo sé, no recordemos ese momento. Pero, algo debiste sentir por el."

"Si, pero...no fue gran cosa, digamos...digamos como que sentí atracción..."

"Durante dos años"

"Idas y vueltas de la vida. Nunca fue quien realmente yo quería, sino un sustituto momentáneo hasta que pudiera salir de Lima"

"¿Sustituto de quién?"

"¿En serio preguntas?¿Tres horas besándonos en una cama no te dieron la respuesta?"

"Oh..."

"Come algo" dijo poniendo la comida en la mesa

"Esto no es vegano ¿verdad?"

"No, no lo es. Ni lo soy"

"¿Cómo?¿Me mentiste todo este tiempo?"

"Veo que te divierte"

"¿Por qué dirías que eres vegana si no lo eres?"

"Me sentía más femenina"

"¿Qué?"

"Resumiendo, siempre me comporté como un varón, hasta los 16 años. Crecí junto a Noah y a dos hombres. Quise comenzar a sentirme femenina. Nada más"

"De acuerdo...entonces...¿esto entre nosotras?"

"¿Qué quieres que sea?"

"..."

"¿Por qué estás colorada?"

"..."

"Santana...¿quieres ser mi novia?"

"Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías"

"¿Sabes igual que no vamos a tener sexo este fin de semana?"

"Lo sé, y no me molesta para nada"

"Realmente quieres esto ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto"

* * *

><p>Lunes a la mañana, Santana se paseaba por los pasillos buscando a su escurridiza novia, cuando la descubrió saliendo de uno de los baños fuera de servicio.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo?¿Estabas con alguien ahí adentro?"

"No." dijo Rachel mirando hacia todos lados "Me estaban siguiendo y me escondí ahí. Es un asco"

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

"¿Quién te seguía?"

"Tienes dos opciones"

"Un día voy a matarlos"

"Solo quiero que me dejen de seguir"

"¿Sabes por qué Figgins no quiso reunirse con Sue en el gimnasio para ver la nueva rutina?"

"No tengo ni idea"

"Sé que en cualquier momento vamos a saberlo" dijo Santana besándola rápidamente.

"Estoy segura" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Y lo supieron en el primer recreo, cuando ningún profesor pudo salir de sus aulas, ni siquiera Sue logró salir de su oficina y Figgins hablaba constantemente en el micrófono que transmitía a toda la escuela.<p>

Todos y cada uno de los profesores (se descubrió después) se habían sentado en sus sillas quedando pegados a ellas.

Ni siquiera los conserjes pudieron ir a ayudarlos, ya que ellos también fueron víctimas. Aunque no de las sillas, sino de superpegamento en los picaportes de los armarios.

"Bien, interesante" dijo Noah parándose al lado de la diva, mientras veían como todos los alumnos esperaban algún tipo de noticia por los parlantes, para saber que iba a pasar el resto del día.

"No fue gran cosa" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

"Si lo es si logra que nos den el resto del día libre" dijo Noah siguiendo su camino.

* * *

><p>"Absolutamente fantástico" dijo Noah sentándose en el auto de Rachel antes de que saliera de la playa de estacionamiento de la escuela. "Día libre"<p>

"¿Qué haces en mi auto?" preguntó la diva.

"Quiero que me lleves a mi casa"

"¿Tu camioneta?"

"En el taller"

"Bueno"

"Santana andaba buscándote"

"Ya le envié un mensaje avisándole donde iba a estar"

"Gracias por la foto de sus lenguas chocando"

"No te envié ninguna foto"

"Te agradezco de antemano"

"De nada. Espera junto al celular constantemente"

"Creo que a tu novia latina la excita más cuando haces estas cosas"

"Esa chica está excitada todo el tiempo"

"Lo sé...tienes una tremenda suerte"

"Suerte que llegamos a tu casa. Puedes bajarte del auto."

"Eres mala, Rachel. Mala. ¿Con qué me vas a sorprender y cuándo?"

"¿Quieres más?"

"Ninguna de mis bromas ha sido tan buena como para suspender un día de clases"

"Eres un ambicioso"

"Así soy yo"

"No puedo asegurarte que estés libre de la próxima"

"Mejor, así no sospechan de mi"

"La semana que viene. Después te envío un mensaje con el día exacto"

* * *

><p>"Sexy" dijo Santana cuando Rachel abrió la puerta. No lo dijo por como estaba vestida. Lo dijo porque desde que vio a Sue Sylvester luchando para despegarse de su silla lo único que quería era ver a la diva.<p>

"Gracias" dijo Rachel dejándola pasar. Cuando cerró la puerta y giró para seguir a Santana, Rachel se encontró acorralada.

"Muy sexy" dijo Santana besándola y apretándola contra la puerta.

"Saann" dijo Rachel cuando la latina comenzó a morder su cuello y sintió uno de los muslos de su novia en su entrepierna.

"Shhh" dijo Santana agarrando una de las piernas de Rachel y acomodándola en su propia entrepierna para comenzar a moverse buscando fricción.

Lo único que se escuchaba en la casa era la respiración agitadas de las dos morenas, quienes estaban completamente húmedas pero que estaban buscando una forma de expresar con actos lo que sentían cuando la otra estaba cerca.

"Más" alcanzó a decir Rachel cuando sintió que se acercaba al clímax. "Más" susurró mordiendo también la piel de Santana que podía encontrar.

La latina aumentó la velocidad de su pierna y su cadera al mismo tiempo que Rachel y las dos gritaron incoherencias al momento de llegar al orgasmo.

Volvieron a besarse mientras bajaban del orgasmo y se miraron a los ojos, reconociendo el placer que la otra le había causado.

"Oh Dios, eso fue genial" dijo la latina.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Rachel acariciando la nuca de su novia.

"Yo digo que hubiera sido mejor sin ropa" dijo Noah.

"¡Noah!" gritó Rachel mientras Santana solo hundió más en su rostro en el cuello de la diva. "¿Cómo rayos entraste?"

"Por la puerta. Probé primero la principal pero sentí un peso extraño" dijo señalándolas. "Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a ir al baño unos minutos"

"Vamos a tener que mudar esta relación a mi casa así Puckerman no se aparece todo el tiempo" dijo Santana después de dejar un beso más en los labios de la diva y alejarse un poco.

"Voy a tener que ir a cambiar mi ropa interior" dijo Rachel

"¿Puedo mirarte?" preguntó Santana levantando las cejas.

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel retándola.

"No me costaba tanto preguntar, pero...necesito ir al baño también. A no ser que...quieras limpiarme con tu lengua."

"Oh...emmmm...otro día mejor" dijo la diva corriendo escaleras arriba.

"Pronto, Berry...pronto" dijo Santana en voz baja.

* * *

><p>"Mis poderes seductivos son geniales" dijo Santana por enésima vez esa noche. Después de que todos se habían limpiado, se sentaron a ver una película y Noah le había dicho a Santana que si Rachel no la hubiera besado en el salón del coro unos días atrás, ella todavía la estaría siguiendo como un cachorro perdido.<p>

"Tiene razón, Noah" dijo Rachel cansada de la discusión que venía sucediendo.

"Oh, vamos...no la defiendas solo porque te dio un orgasmo" dijo el muchacho.

"¡Noah!" gritó la diva.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Noah

"Es hora de que te vayas. Mañana tenemos clases." dijo Rachel.

"¡JA!" dijo Santana

"Y tu también" dijo la diva en el oído de la latina.

"Oh..." respondió Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Me falta el día de la próxima" dijo Noah "Y me voy"

Rachel giró sus ojos y miró a Santana. Sabía que si la relación avanzaba en pasos agigantados después de cada broma, la semana siguiente iba a tener su primera vez. No le molestaba, sabía que Santana sentía algo más por ella que ganas de sexo. Después recordó que jueves y viernes de la semana siguiente era feriado y se decidió.

"Miércoles"

"Hecho" dijo Noah levantándose.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Santana besando a la diva antes de seguir a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Decidiendo que iba a ser la última broma que iba a realizar, ya que tenía la chica. Rachel comenzó a trabajar en varias ideas a la vez.<p>

Para el momento en que el miércoles llegó, Noah estaba mordiéndose las uñas desesperado por saber que había hecho su amiga.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, cuando en las duchas del vestuario de los hombres en vez de salir agua, salían burbujas y agua fría, a pesar de que había abierto el agua caliente.

"Bien hecho, Berry" dijo parándose a su lado en el pasillo, esperando que sacara su cabeza del casillero.

"Gracias, Noah" dijo la diva mirándolo. "Pero...¿podrías no hacer eso en mi presencia?" preguntó señalando la mano de su amigo rascando su entrepierna.

"Lo siento, es que me pica" dijo justo cuando Santana se paraba al lado de su novia y lo miraba.

"Parece que es algo común" dijo la latina mirando al resto de los hombres de la escuela, que tenían una mano rascándose la entrepierna.

"¿Dos Berry?" preguntó Noah mirando a su amiga con una ceja levantada.

"Varias, Noah" dijo Rachel "Porque es la última"

El muchacho asintió y dio unos cuantos pasos, antes de que Schuester saliera rascándose la entrepierna de un aula y Sue apareciera para retarlos por impropios.

"Espero que sepas que es lo que va a pasar esta noche" dijo Santana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva

"No vas a llegar a las 12 de la noche con la virginidad intacta, Rachel" dijo la latina en su oído.

"No lo esperaba" respondió la diva

"Bien pensado. Pero si no estás lista no lo hacemos"

"¿Quién te dijo que no estoy lista? Estoy más que lista, Santana. No puedes imaginarte cuanto. Es más, anoche mientras metía dos dedos pensando en lo que me ibas a hacer e imaginándote desnuda...solo deseaba que estuvieras conmigo"

"Cruel, Berry, cruel." dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva y besándola en el medio del pasillo, sin importarle quien las viera. "Imagina ese beso..." dijo cuando se separaron "pero en tu entrepierna"

"¿Ahora quién es la cruel, Santana?" preguntó Rachel tratando de recomponerse.

"Sufre, que yo tengo que sufrir el resto del día" dijo Santana caminando hacia su aula.

* * *

><p>Para el segundo recreo, todos los profesores se dieron cuenta de que algo había pasado en el vestuario de los chicos, porque no había ni un solo alumno masculino sin la mano en su entrepierna.<p>

Y que el curso del agua estaba cambiado, porque al abrir el agua fría salía caliente y viceversa.

"¿Cómo hiciste para que todos tuviéramos el polvo pica pica en la entrepierna?" preguntó Noah acercándose a la diva, ahora flanqueada por Santana que ese día no quería dejarla demasiado tiempo sola.

"Uds. los _hombres_ son muy predecibles." dijo Rachel "¿Puedes dejar de mirar a todos como si fueras a matarlos?" agregó mirando a Santana.

"Solo estoy esperando que le llegue la noticia a Hudson" dijo Santana

La diva giró los ojos y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

"Rach, en serio. Tienes hasta a los profesores rascándose ahí" dijo Noah

"Si se lavaran las manos más seguido, no tendrían ningún tipo de problema. Es más, me sorprende que solo he visto a Jacob Ben Israel y a Kurt sin picazón en la entrepierna" dijo la diva

"¿Cómo si nos laváramos las manos?" preguntó Noah

"Uds. agarran casi todo sin lavarse las manos antes de sacar _eso..." _dijo señalando la entrepierna de su amigo "entonces fue simple. Puse polvo pica pica en todos los picaportes, en las cosas de gimnasia, en las barandas de la escuela. Después uds. van y se tocan ahí para orinar. Y voilá"

"Creo que más que gracia da asco pensar que no se lavan las manos ni antes ni después" dijo Santana

"Hiciste que me acordara de eso" dijo la diva.

"¿Qué noticia estás esperando que le llegue a Finn?" preguntó Noah mirando a la latina.

"Todo el mundo nos vio cuando nos besamos. Estoy segura que va a hacer un escándalo" dijo la latina.

"Ah, por cierto..." dijo la diva "No coman lo que hay en la cafetería"

Dejó a Santana y a Noah mirándola mientras iba a su siguiente clase.

"¿Acabas de tener un orgasmo?" preguntó Noah mirando a la latina quien había emitido un pequeño gemido después de las palabras de su novia.

"Creo que si" dijo caminando en la misma dirección de la diva.

* * *

><p>Después del almuerzo, la escuela era un caos. Todos corrían al baño cada 10 minutos a hacer sus necesidades. De acuerdo a lo que habían consumido en la cafetería. Porque Rachel no se conformó con un laxante, puso un diurético muy potente de acción rápida y un vomitivo.<p>

"Vas a lograr que nos den el día libre" cantó Noah pasando al lado de la diva.

"Todavía falta, así que espero que nos dejen un rato más" dijo Rachel mirando como desde una punta del pasillo venía Finn caminando extrañamente. Por un lado, con una mano intentaba calmar la picazón en su entrepierna y por el otro, intentaba calmar el ardor en su trasero.

"¿Por ella me dejaste?" preguntó parándose al lado de la diva y señalando a la latina.

"Creo que hay un baño libre por allá" dijo Santana

"Maldición" dijo el muchacho caminando en la dirección señalada.

"Eso fue fácil" dijo Santana

"¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?" preguntó la diva señalando la parte de atrás de los pantalones de Finn

"¡Que asco!" gritó Santana.

* * *

><p>Solo tuvieron un período media hora de un período más antes de que Figgins anunciara que se suspendía el resto de las clases del día.<p>

Pero, además por los constantes pedidos para visitar los baños, por parte de los alumnos, cinco minutos después de que entraran en las aulas, el timbre se descontroló. Sonando constantemente sin pausa alguna y aturdiendo a todas las personas que estaban en el edificio.

"Prepárate, porque al comienzo voy a ser dulce y suave, pero cuando acabes de ser virgen, voy a dejarte sin respiración" dijo Santana al terminar de besar a la diva al lado de la puerta de su auto.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel y se dirigió a su casa. Santana iba a ir dos horas después.

* * *

><p>Santana esperaba nerviosa de un lado de la puerta, mientras Rachel inspiraba y expiraba del otro, tratando de mantener la compostura. Estaba a punto de perder su virginidad, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Santana. ¿A quién quería engañar? Siempre había pensado que una mujer iba a quitarle su virginidad. Lo sabía desde los 14 años en que casi la pierde con Noah.<p>

Bueno, igualmente Santana no era la única que podía llegar a ser dominante en este juego.

"Hola" dijo abriendo la puerta y viendo a la latina que tenía puesto un muy ajustado vestido.

"Hola" dijo Santana dando un paso hacia adelante y viendo a su novia con solo una remera larga, que cubría lo necesario.

Rachel, inmediatamente atacó los labios de la latina, quien logró entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, antes de tirar el bolso con ropa que había traído al piso, poner llave a la puerta y levantar a la diva de forma tal que la abrazara por las piernas.

"Mi habitación" dijo Rachel separándose de sus labios y comenzando a morder el cuello de Santana justo debajo de sus oídos.

"Podrías caminar, para cuando lleguemos a tu cuarto voy a estar cansada de cargarte" dijo la latina caminando en cambio hacia las escaleras.

"Uff. De acuerdo" dijo Rachel y se bajó de Santana y comenzó a subir las escaleras despacio. La latina, pudo ver que su novia tenía puesta una pequeña tanga roja debajo de la remera.

Santana se quedó dura en su lugar, pensando en como iba a hacer para caminar hasta el piso superior, sin sentir el líquido corriendo entre sus piernas y se dijo que era mejor hacerlo, porque Rachel podía llegar a limpiarlo.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de la diva, pudo notar que todo estaba iluminado con una sola lámpara y que las sábanas eran limpias.

Buscó a la diva y la encontró detrás de ella, cerrando con llave la puerta de la habitación y sin la remera.

No tenía corpiño. Y la tanga, roja de encaje, hizo que Santana sintiera todo un tsunami corriendo por sus muslos.

"Vas a hacerme el amor ¿o no?" preguntó la diva, quien a pesar que no se habían dicho las palabras, ella las sentía, pero no quería tratar esto como sexo.

"Por supuesto..." dijo Santana tragando saliva. "Aunque estás muy vestida"

"Esta pequeña...pequeñísima tanga...¿es mucha ropa?" dijo Rachel pasando un dedo por la misma.

"Si" dijo la latina moviéndose de una vez por todas y comenzando a sacarse su vestido sensualmente.

Sonrió al ver a la diva morderse el labio inferior, lamerse los labios y siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos completamente negros.

Cuando a la latina solo le quedaba encima la tanga, negra, Rachel se sacó despacio la suya, levantando una de sus piernas y deslizando el pedazo de tela despacio.

"A la cama" dijo Santana después de sacarse también la suya, pero de una forma un poco más desesperada.

La latina, mientras observaba el cuerpo perfecto de Rachel Berry, esperando por ella en la cama se dio cuenta de que debía bajar dos cosas: la velocidad de su corazón y la velocidad de la situación.

Sabía que la primera era un poco más difícil, pero la segunda era más fácil.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la diva, y puso sus manos al lado de su cabeza, antes de besarla lenta y apasionadamente. Cada beso, era lento y Rachel a pesar de estar desesperada, agradecía este pequeño gesto.

Santana sonrió al notar que Rachel se estaba calmando debajo de ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, también despacio, mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a jugar con los pezones de la diva.

No supo cuanto tiempo tardó en llegar a la entrepierna de Rachel, lamer toda la humedad que había en ese lugar y concentrarse en excitar (más aún) el clítoris de la diva. Paso sus dedos gimiendo al hacer contacto con la humedad que había ahí, y miró a Rachel a los ojos, mientras esperaba alguna confirmación para poder entrar.

Rachel asintió ansiosa por lo que estaba por pasar, sobre todo porque estaba necesitando que Santana metiera algo, lo que sea, dentro de ella.

Poco a poco, dos dedos de la latina entraron en ella y rompieron la barrera que habían encontrado.

Santana esperó que la diva se acostumbrara a la intrusión, y mientras tanto se montó al muslo de ella, esperando lograr algo de fricción. Se sorprendió al sentir dos dedos jugando con su clítoris antes de entrar en ella de improviso.

De pronto, ambas se empezaron a mover dentro de la otra, sin ningún otro sonido que sus respiraciones agitadas y piel chocando contra piel. Se miraron a los ojos, mientras los gemidos pasaban a ser más y más sonoros, para transformarse en gritos y deshacerse en una nube blanca producida por el orgasmo.

Santana cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de la diva y esperó, sacando despacio sus dedos y sintiendo como Rachel retiraba los suyos.

"Bueno...tenías razón. No llegué virgen a las 12 de la noche" dijo la diva acariciando el cabello de la latina.

Santana rió y besó el hombro de la diva, antes de salir de encima de ella.

* * *

><p>Para el día de la graduación todos sabían un par de cosas.<p>

Por ejemplo, Santana López y Rachel Berry eran pareja. Cualquier problema con eso, era mejor mantenerlo en silencio, porque iban a sufrir consecuencias. Como las que sufrió Finn Hudson, quedando atrapado en el más sucio de los baños portátiles después de que gritara que Santana era una chica demasiado fácil para Rachel. Pocos supieron quien había sido la persona que lo había encerrado ahí, pero los que sabían, se mantenían fuera del oído de la diva. Por las dudas.

Otra de las cosas que muchos sabían, era que el bromista de comienzos de año no había aparecido pero todos querían que volviera a aparecer, sobre todo mientras más finales tenían.

Quizás, también todos estaban sorprendidos de la beca que recibió Santana López no solo en Louisville (todos daban ésta beca por contado) sino en NYU, decidiéndose por la última.

Nadie, sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Rachel Berry recibió la carta de aceptación de NYADA. O cuando Finn repitió el año.

Sin embargo, nadie sabía la verdadera identidad del bromista.

Hasta el día después de la graduación y de la entrega de diplomas.

El consejo administrativo había decidido que las cosas se retiraran del casillero un día después de la entrega de diplomas.

Cuando todos los alumnos abrieron sus casilleros, se encontraron con pasta dental de eucalipto en todo el casillero. Y los profesores se encontraron con pasta dental de frutilla en todos los cajones de su escritorio.

Y en todo los lugares en donde había pasta dental, había una pequeña nota.

"Cortesía de Rachel Berry. ¡Guarden esto para cuando sea famosa, va a valer una fortuna!

* * *

><p><em>Buenas!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Yo fantásticamente bien y eso que la facu ya está a full. Pero...antes de seguir, me gustaría pedirles algo. _

_Este sería el capítulo 48, por lo tanto, me gustaría celebrar el 50 de alguna forma que uds. quieran. Así que, díganme que quieren en el one shot 50 y lo tienen. Puede ser un prompt que no haya hecho, que ya haya hecho pero de forma diferente, puede ser algo especial que quieran ver de las historias que ya tengo escritas. Lo que quieran. Voy a considerar cada uno de los pedidos así que comenzaría en el 50 y terminaría cuando uds. terminen de dejarme prompts. :D _

_Gracias por la paciencia de leer esto de acá arriba. _

_Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**Wanda-Marie840: **Gracias por la review! Y además, si, es Finn! Huele a alcantarilla y parece alcantarilla. Saludos!_

_**AndruSol: **perdón por el Bram. Te prometo no meterlo más. No sé ni como entro en mi cabeza o porque lo escribí en esa historia. Pero lo lamento muchísimo. Gracias a vos por la review y por leerla! Besos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** no sé ni que decir, salvo gracias por considerarme tu autora favorita. Y Maldito Edward es una gran historia (a pesar de que cada vez que la leo veo todos los errores que cometí.) muchas gracias por tu review, y si, Santana debe ser sexy como vampiro, pero Rachel (Lea Michele) me deja sin palabras de solo pensarlo. Saludos!_

_Bueno, me despido. Consideren lo que les dije más arriba (si, ya sé que soy re molesta pidiendo y pidiendo...)_

_Besos!_

_Lore!_


	49. ¡Eres un idiota, Puckerman!

**Título:** .¡Eres un idiota, Puckerman!

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **1,754

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana, PuckelBerry friendship

**Summary:** ¿Qué sucedería si Rachel ya estaba con alguien en las nacionales?¿Qué pasaría si sospecha que Finn está por besarla en el escenario?

**Disclaimer: **Estaba casi empezado. Es cortito.

**Rating:** T (porque me gusta pegarle a Finn)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Eres un idiota, Puckerman!<strong>

"_Oh, maldición. Esa mirada es la misma que tenía la otra noche cuando le rechacé la invitación a cenar y quiso besarme. Piensa, Rachel, piensa. ¡El público!"_

El público los aplaudió en el momento en que la canción terminó, aunque la cara de Finn no era muy agradable. Parecía como si un balón de football le hubiera pegado en la entrepierna. La siguiente canción fue bien realizada y todos salieron del escenario contentos. Podían llegar a entrar en los 10 primeros.

Pero, en el momento en que se encontraron con Schuester para hablar y esperar, Finn se tiró encima de ella.

"¿Por qué rayos me rechazaste en el escenario?" dijo el gigante mirando a Rachel desde arriba

"Gigantor" dijo Rachel juntando coraje no sabía como "Te rechacé la otra noche, ¿quién crees que eres para intentar besarme en el escenario?¿Sabes lo que hubiera costado ese beso? No estar entre los 10 primeros puestos" dijo tranquilamente aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo

"Escuchaste a Frodo Baggins, Finn. Calma tus tetas de hombre y sigue adelante" dijo Santana intercediendo...¿perdón?

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Quinn detrás de la latina

"Estoy fantásticamente bien. Creo que el beso que el idiota este le quiso dar a Tinkerbell en el escenario nos hubiera arruinado. Y estoy sorprendida de que ella se haya girado a tiempo." dijo Santana "Ahora, tendríamos que rogar que la cara de constipado de Finn no se haya notado demasiado y ver si podemos pasar a formar parte de la decena. Porque con este idiota, cantando otra vez, vamos a perder seguro"

Todos se habían quedado mirando a la latina, sorprendidos por las palabras y porque se metió a defender a Rachel Berry

"En serio, ¿estás bien, Santana?" preguntó Rachel mirándola sorprendida

"No me hagas que me arrepienta de haberte defendido, Berry" dijo Santana

"Finn, es mejor que salgas y tomes un poco de aire. Lo que Rachel hizo en el escenario no estuvo mal" dijo Schuester

"Es más, incluso fue lo mejor. El beso hubiera arruinado todo y Rachel giró justo en el momento en que casi nadie se dio cuenta que iba a ser eso." dijo Jesse

"Es más, todos nos dimos cuenta que ibas a besarla porque lo dijiste apenas salimos del escenario, Finn" dijo Puck.

* * *

><p>"Lo hiciste"<p>

"Te dije que lo estaba rechazando"

"Lo sé"

"¿El plan de Quinn era cortarse el pelo?"

"No, pero creo que fue la mejor salida"

"Si tu lo dices"

"Ahora no me crees"

"No es que no te crea es que no creo que Quinn se haya olvidado tan fácil de ese plan maestro que tenía"

"Creo que ahora después de lo que pasó en el escenario va a estar más tranquila"

"Eso espero"

"Viene alguien"

"Después nos vemos"

"Dormimos todos juntos, por supuesto que nos vemos"

* * *

><p>"Berry" dijo Quinn acercándose a la diva que estaba esperando que subieran los resultados de la competencia.<p>

"Fabray" dijo Rachel seriamente mirando a la rubia

"Te felicito" dijo Quinn parándose al lado de ella.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida

"Fuiste capaz de rechazar los encantos de Finn" dijo Quinn

"Se hace más fácil, mientras más seguido lo haces" dijo Rachel "Creo que es más inteligente de loque todos pensamos. Como lo rechacé cuando estábamos solos, seguro pensó que en el escenario no lo iba a hacer"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto, Quinn"

"¿Por qué lo rechazaste?"

"Quinn, yo no hice nada y logré que me pegaras una cachetada en la fiesta de promoción. A Finn parece no importarle los sentimientos de los demás, solo los suyos" dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia "Y ya la verdad estoy cansada. ¿Te das cuenta de que no podemos ser amigas por la eterna guerra que hay entre nosotras, y siempre con Finn en el medio?"

"Berry, a veces me sorprendes tanto" dijo Quinn "¿Puedo ofrecerte ahora mi amistad?"

"¿Y ahora esperas que la acepte?" preguntó Rachel seriamente

"Pensé que..." dijo Quinn confundida

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel interrumpiéndola y sonriendo "Era una broma. Por supuesto que acepto tu amistad, Quinn. Es algo que siempre deseé. Ahora, voy a abrazarte" Quinn solo asintió y abrió sus brazos esperando que la diva la rodeara con los suyos.

"Fabray, me sorprendes. Hace un rato me preguntabas si estaba bien por defender al hobbit y aquí estás, tratando de tocarla" dijo Santana apareciendo de golpe

"Santana, que bueno que te unas a nosotros" dijo Rachel separándose de la rubia

"No me pienso unir en nada en donde estés involucrada Merry" dijo Santana

"Creo que estás perdiendo el toque Santana" dijo Quinn

"No estoy perdiendo nada." dijo la latina cruzandose de brazos y esperando las posiciones.

"Bueno, no nos fue tan mal" dijo Schuester cuando ya todo estaba puesto al frente de los alumnos. "¡Estamos en la final!"

Todos gritaron, saltaron y se abrazaron. Dos personas evitando que Finn se acerque a Rachel.

"Ahora, descansen hasta la cena, que después vamos a ponernos a planear nuestro siguiente paso" dijo Schuester y todos se fueron hacia cualquier lugar.

* * *

><p>"¿El plan de Quinn tenía que ver conmigo?"<p>

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Solo pregunto"

"No creo. Creo que fue sincero lo que hizo hoy"

"De acuerdo"

"Ahora...¿hacia donde vamos?"

"¿Broadway?"

"Broadway será"

* * *

><p>"No es justo" dijo Finn esa noche, mientras todos se preparaban para trabajar en alguna canción para la final, que sería dos días después.<p>

"No voy a permitir que vuelvas a intentar arruinarnos esto" dijo Schuester mirando a su favorito enojado.

"¡Pero ella sigue rechazándome!" dijo Finn

"No me imagino por que" dijo Santana rompiendo el diálogo entre profesor y favorito.

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Quinn

"¿Acaso esto es ahora en contra mía?" preguntó Finn

"¡Si!" gritó el resto del coro.

"Queda decidido entonces. Rachel y Puck van a cantar el dueto romántico" dijo Schuester. "Y si me ven que estoy por cambiar de opinión, haganme recordar la performance de esta mañana"

"A todo esto...¿dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Kurt

"**¿Dónde estás?" **

"_**En las escaleras, esperando que termine el drama" **_

"**Pensé que te gustaba el drama. Schuester ya tomó una decisión. Cantas con Puck" **

"_**Ahí voy**_**."**

"¡Por fin, diva! Pensamos que te había secuestrado Jesse" dijo Kurt cuando Rachel entró en la habitación.

"Estuve todo el tiempo acá" dijo Jesse

"Tienes razón, lo sentimos" dijo Kurt

"Bueno, empecemos a trabajar." dijo Schuester

"Creo que lo mejor sería que las chicas trabajemos por un lado y los chicos por otro" dijo Santana

"Esa también es una buena idea. Sé que Rachel y Puck tienen un buen dueto juntos ya escrito" dijo Schuester.

"No es de sorprender, Berry debe tener un dueto junto a cada miembro de este club por contingencias" dijo Quinn

"Eso es cierto" dijo la diva

"Bueno...a trabajar" dijo Schuester.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué hacía Quinn entrando en el baño cuando te estabas bañando?"<p>

"No sé si escuchaste que yo también le pregunté eso"

"Hasta esta mañana te odiaba"

"Estoy tan confundida como vos. Así que no empieces con celos"

"Están sospechando"

"¿Quién?"

"¿Quién crees?"

"Demonios, es inteligente"

"Lo es. ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Conoces como funciona mejor que yo"

"Supongo que tendremos que decirle"

"¿Es seguro?"

"Seguro, pero vamos a vivir con miedo de que todos se enteren"

"¿Entonces...?"

"¿Sabés qué...?"

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a decirle"

"¿Si?"

"Si"

* * *

><p>"¿Estamos listos?" preguntó Schuester<p>

"Considerando que faltan menos de 12 horas para que estemos cantando en la final de las nacionales, debo decir que es todo un milagro" dijo Puck

"Estoy de acuerdo con Noah" dijo Rachel

"¿Incluida la coreografía?" preguntó el profesor

"¿Cree que solo estuvimos uniendo letras y notas al azar?" preguntó Santana

"No, no, confío en uds." dijo Schuester.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué haces durmiendo con Rachel?" preguntó Quinn a la mañana siguiente.<p>

"No quedaba otro lugar para dormir" dijo Santana

"¿Pero con Rachel?" preguntó la rubia.

"Quinn que seas la nueva mejor amiga de Berry no te da derecho a cuestionar el lugar del piso en el que termino durmiendo" dijo Santana

"Es cierto. Bueno...a vestirnos. Salimos al escenario en una hora y media" dijo la diva levantándose de su bolsa de dormir.

* * *

><p>"¡Que rayos hiciste idiota!" gritó Puck saltando sobre Finn cuando salieron del escenario. "Nos arruinas todo. Estúpido" dijo antes de golpear el rosto de su amigo.<p>

"Déjame un poco de piel para poder pegarle" dijo Kurt caminando hacia donde estaban los dos chicos y pateando a Finn.

"Y a mi" dijo Rachel pateando fuertemente en la entrepierna del quarterback, lo cual casi lo deja noqueado.

"¿Dónde está?¡Voy a matarlo!" dijo Schuester apareciendo detrás del escenario con Jesse. "¿Dónde está?" volvió a gritar hasta que vio como le estaban pegando.

"¡Sr. Schue! Salveme" suplicó Finn desde el piso.

"No" dijo el profesor.

"Por fin acepta el sentimiento de la mayoría, Schuester" dijo Santana

"Espero que los jueces no hayan notado que esa no era la coreografía" dijo Jesse

"Aunque debo decir que Berry hizo un muy buen trabajo esquivándolo" dijo Quinn

"Si Finn lograba llegar a Rachel estoy segura de que Santana lo mataba sobre el escenario" dijo Brittany y los golpes al quarterback se detuvieron, y los golpeadores la miraron y casi todos la miraron con la boca abierta.

"Por suerte habló cuando eso terminó" dijo Rachel caminando hasta la latina y agarrando su mano.

"¿Uds. dos están juntas?" preguntó Kurt señalando de una morena a otra.

"Si, Kurt" dijo la diva

"Creo que la sonrisa de Santana lo dice todo" dijo Mercedes.

"De acuerdo. Vamos a celebrar esto" dijo Schuester caminando hacia la salida del teatro.

"¿No nos vamos a quedar a ver en que puesto salimos?" preguntó Rachel.

"Oh, cierto" dijo el profesor.

* * *

><p>"Un segundo puesto no esta tan mal" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de la diva en el avión.<p>

"Si no hubiera sido por el estúpido de Finn hubieramos ganado" dijo Rachel levantando la voz en _estúpido de Finn _para que todo el avión escuchara.

"¿Vienes a cenar con mi familia mañana a la noche?" preguntó la latina entrelazando sus dedos.

"Si." dijo lal diva estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Te adoro, Rachel Berry" dijo la latina y detrás de ellas se escuchó un "awwww" proveniente de Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn y Brittany que estaban escuchándolas.

"Te amo, Santana López" dijo la diva besando a la latina.

"Quiero ver más lengua" dijo Puck que estaba sentado adelante de ellas y se estaba asomando por encima de su asiento para ver la interacción entre las morenas. "Santana, mientras sigues besando a Berry, puedes meter ese dedo del medio en otro lado. Te recomendaría en ella"

"Eres un idiota, Puckerman" dijo la latina cuando se separó de su novia.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kittys!<em>

_Acá de nuevo con algo completamente sin sentido. Esos one shots empezados que decido terminar con la cabeza en otra parte. _

_Pero...quería tener todo listo para empezar con el 50! :D_

_Así que pido disculpas si es muy malo. Porque estoy segura de que lo es._

_No puedo decir cuando voy a subir el 50...pero supongo que pronto. No pasará del domingo._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Cami11:** gracias por la review! Cuando la leí, me dije: ¿cómo hago esto? Pero después recordé algo y lo hice. Espero que te guste cuando lo veas. Saludos!_

_**Romi:** quizás porque mi mente no quiere quedarse en la realidad, se me complica un poco la idea, pero ya medio como que lo fui formando a tu pedido. Gracias por la review! Actualicé seguido porque vi que faltaba poco para el 50 y quería llegar, jajajaja. Besos!_

_**AndruSol:** Puedo asegurarte, como ya te dije, jajaja, que va a ser realizado tu pedido. Eso si, hay que prepararse para lo que mi mente pueda ofrecer. No Bram está grabado a fuego. Primero, como el de cami11 me dije: ¿cómo lo hago? Y después caminando me dije...¡Aahhhh! Y ahí quedo la idea. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** odio el trato que le proporcionan a Rachel. A veces. A veces los quiero. Jajaja. Bueno...así será hecha la idea. :D Gracias por la review. Saludos!_

_Gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir esas historias que en mi mente son fantásticas y hasta visuales. Espero que queden bien cuando estén plasmadas acá._

_Así que, por orden de llegada...los próximos 5 capítulos van a ser así._

_**Capítulo 50: **Rachel y Santana se encuentran con las Pezberry de mis otras historias. Loco, pero divertido. Pedido por cami11._

_**Capítulo 51: **Realidad en la secundaria. ¿Habría alguna forma de vengarse de Finn y a la vez conquistar a la chica de tus sueños? Pedido por Romi._

_**Capítulo 52:** Piratas + vecina nueva...saquen conclusiones. Pedido por AndruSol._

_**Capítulo 53: **Rachel y Santana son asesinas. Pedido por Mrs. Michele._

_**Capítulo 54: **Rachel entra en el programa de protección a testigos y Santana es su marshall. Pedido por Lee, por otro medio._

_Sigo recibiendo formas de celebrar los 50..._

_Gracias por querer celebrarlos conmigo._

_Saludos enormes kittys!_

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	50. ¡50! - Viajes Paralelos

**Título: .Viajes Paralelos**

**Autora: writergleek**

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **6,441

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana, Rachel/Santana de Si tú me dices ven, lo dejo todo, Rachel/Santana de Nada es lo que parece, Rachel/Santana de Resolución de Ecuaciones (One shot), Rachel/Santana de Maldito Edward, Rachel/Santana de Supernatural a la Berry, Rachel/Santana de Rach, el mundo se fue al carajo. Menciones de Quitt.

**Summary:** Si existieran mundos paralelos y alguien tuviera una máquina para viajar a ellos y ver como se comportan las otras versiones de una misma en esos mundos. ¿Qué verías? Pedido por cami11, viajando entre otras historias de mi autoría.

**Disclaimer: **La idea de viajar a mundos paralelos no me corresponde, les cuento de donde la saqué más abajo.

**Rating:** T

**IMPORTANTE. **Es una locura, para que le sigan el ritmo a la historia sin confusiones cuando se dice Rachel o Santana sin ningún adjetivo después (como broadway, vampiro, etc) es porque se trata de las Rachel y Santana que aparecen al comienzo y final de la historia, quienes realizan los viajes.

**Viajes Paralelos.**

**Pedido por Cami11**

"¡Basta!" gritó Schuester y todos sus alumnos lo miraron sorprendidos. Tardó demasiado en reaccionar. "Rachel, Santana, vengan conmigo. Uds todo el maldito tiempo peleando. Es como que no se dieran cuenta de nada y de como afectan a la gente alrededor"

"¿Sr. Schuester?" preguntó la diva intentando saber que iba a pasar.

"¡Sue!" gritó Schuester y la nombrada apareció en una oficina que nadie recordaba, con una caja y un par de esposas.

"Tardaste en cansarte" le dijo la entrenadora a Schuester

"Creo que demostré que puedo ser paciente" dijo William.

"Siéntense ahí" dijo Sue señalando a las morenas y a dos sillas.

"¿Entrenadora?" preguntó Santana, haciendo caso igual "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Callense la boca unos minutos, estiren el brazo que está tocando a la otra" dijo Sue

"No creo que sea conveniente esposarme junto a RuPaul. Alguna de las dos puede sufrir una muerte violenta y no sé como voy a pedir ayuda" dijo Santana mirando de reojo a Rachel quien miraba con las cejas fruncidas las esposas que ahora la ataban a la latina.

"Esto es lo que pasa" dijo Schuester. "Hace un mes que uds. dos no dejan de discutir constantemente. Santana recurre a viejos insultos y Rachel comienza a responderle. Uds. dos no se dan cuenta que hay muchas cosas más ahí afuera y que entre uds. dos hay un montón de cosas..."

"Disculpe que lo interrumpa sr. Schuester, pero no crea que ud. sabe lo que sucede entre Santana y yo" dijo Rachel

"A eso se refiere, Berry, nunca le has contestado tanto a nadie como éste último mes. Y cuando te enteraste que Finn y Quinn volvieron a estar juntos ni siquiera te dedicaste a cantar una muy triste canción de amor." dijo Sue

"No veo cual sería el motivo de hacer eso" dijo la diva.

"Por lo menos una parte de ti se da cuenta de eso" dijo Santana

"No es un tema que te esté incumbiendo, Santana" dijo la diva

"¡Basta!" gritaron los dos profesores y su se agachó y puso lo que parecía una tostadora sobre las piernas de las morenas.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Rachel mientras Santana lo miraba.

"Con eso me choqué un día sin darme cuenta. Es una maquina que nos lleva a varios mundos paralelos, creo que uds. dos lo necesitan." dijo Sue

"¿Para qué?" preguntó la diva

"Para ver que es de sus vidas en un mundo paralelo y dejar de hacernos sufrir en este, inútil" gritó Sue en la cara de Rachel.

"Tampoco tiene que ser tan brusca entrenadora." dijo la latina

"López, no me molestes. De acuerdo al resultado de este pequeño viaje, puedes o no puedes volver a las Cheerios" dijo Sue agarrando la mano de Schuester y saliendo de la oficina la cual cerró con llave.

"No nos dijeron como funciona" dijo Rachel mirando el aparato.

"¿Vas a intentar usarlo?¿Qué tal si es una bomba?" preguntó Santana

"Si no lo es, Santana, vamos a pasar el tiempo concentradas en otra cosa que no sea quedarnos aquí varadas. Y estoy segura de que no quieres pasar demasiado tiempo conmigo, encerrada en una habitación." dijo la diva

"Claro, disculpe ud."

"Santana, siempre eres la que me está atacando"

"¿Eso tiene unos números?"

"Si"

"Entonces apriétalos mujer y veamos que está sucediendo en otros mundos paralelos"

"¿Ahora quieres saber que pasa?"

"Quiero saber porque es tan importante para ellos esposarnos juntas y darnos una máquina que viaja a otros mundos."

"De acuerdo" dijo mirando la máquina "de tu lado está la rueda para cambiar de números."

"Seamos clásicas y empecemos por el uno" dijo la latina acomodando el número 1 y dejando que Rachel bajara una palanca.

Todo se volvió negro para las dos, y cuando abrieron los ojos.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó Rachel mirando un hermoso living donde sobre la chimenea, se encontraba una foto de dos mujeres parecidas a ellas, con dos niñas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo 1: Si tu me dices ven, lo dejo todo.<strong>

**Conociendo a Rachel Broadway y Santana Profesora.**

"¡Ma!" gritó alguien llamando la atención de las morenas viajeras, que miraron hacia su derecha para ver a una niña de unos 8 años observándolas como cansada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó una mujer respondiendo el grito desde la cocina.

"Esta vez son dos mujeres" gritó la niña y se acercó para estudiarlas más de cerca. Santana y Rachel, las viajeras, miraron a la niña y se sorprendieron al ver cierto parecido entre ellas. Después, se miraron a los ojos intentando comprender.

"¿Qué son dos mujer...?" comenzó a decir la voz de una mujer entrando en la cocina. "Ve a llamar a Mo" dijo una adulta Rachel Berry, secándose las manos en una toalla y mirando a los jóvenes que estaban ahí.

"Berry, quien hubiera dicho que cuando crecieras te ibas a volver tan sexy" dijo Santana, mirando a la mujer y a su compañera de viaje, que se observaba abriendo y cerrando la boca.

"¿Sorpresa?" preguntó la Rachel broadwway mirando a la Rachel adolescente. "¿Qué están haciendo acá?"

"Nos esposaron en un cuarto cuya existencia es dudosa y después de que nos dijeran que teníamos que usar esta máquina para viajar a otros mundos y volver con una decisión tomada, decidimos hacer el viaje" dijo Rachel

"Aunque es mejor que estar esposada con Berry en una habitación sin nada más que pelear" dijo Santana

"¿Pelear?" preguntó Rachel broadway sentándose al frente de las jóvenes.

"¿Esa es tu hija?" preguntó la Rachel viajera.

"Charlie, la más grande" dijo Rachel broadway sonriendo.

"¿Esto no debería ser como más shockeante?" preguntó Santana mirando a las dos Rachels y girando los ojos.

"¡Santa Madre de Dios Santísimo!¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?¿Quienes rayos son uds.?¿Qué mierda están haciendo en mi casa?" preguntó otra voz apareciendo en la puerta del living, y fue Santana viajera quien esta vez se quedó abriendo y cerrando la boca.

"Santana, no seas exagerada" dijo la Rachel broadway haciéndole una seña a su esposa de que se sentara a su lado.

"¿Qué no sea exagerada?Rachel, por favor. Mira, somos nosotras dos, con...no sé...18 años...si hubiéramos tenido juntas 18 años..." comenzó a decir la Santana profesora.

"¿Uds. no tienen la misma edad?" preguntó Rachel

"No, San es más grande que yo. La conocí cuando tenía 18 y ella unos...24." respondió la Rachel broadway.

"Eso si, me recuerda a cuando te conocí" dijo Santana profesora mirando a la Rachel joven y sentándose para abrazar a la adulta.

"San fue mi profesora unos meses hasta que quedé embarazada" dijo Rachel broadway.

"¡Ja! Berry, a la mierda Broadway" dijo la Santana joven sonando celosa pero intentando burlarse.

"Quedó embarazada de mi, y además es una gran estrella en Broadway" dijo la Santana profesora haciendo que la joven se callara la boca. "Tienes problemas de actitud" agregó mirando a su otro yo.

"Solo cuando yo estoy. Sino parece ser una gran persona" dijo Rachel.

"Espera..." dijo Santana mirando a su compañera de escuela y después a su otro yo. "¿Tú la dejaste embarazada?"

"Si, tengo el equipamiento suficiente para poder hacerlo" dijo Santana profesora llevando una mano a su entrepierna, que fue detenida justo a tiempo por la Rachel broadway.

"Santana es intersexual." dijo Rachel broadway entrelazando sus dedos con los de su latina. "Tenemos dos hijas"

"¿Y dónde está el otro pequeño pedazo de sol?" preguntó la latina joven, quién no lo dijo con mala intención, sino sincera curiosidad.

"Está jugando con Gabriel, el hijo de Quinn y Brittany quienes viven al lado" dijo Santana profesora.

"¿Quinn y Brittany son pareja en este mundo?¿Quinn lesbiana?" preguntó Santana joven y se paró de un salto, arrastrando a Rachel joven quien giró los ojos de dolor en su muñeca.

"Varias veces has estatizado el hecho de que Quinn es una lesbiana reprimida" dijo Rachel joven haciendo que Santana joven se detuviera.

"Si, pero contigo. No con Brittany." dijo Santana joven mirando a la diva joven quien no sabía como acariciar sus muñecas del dolor.

"¿Qué pasa entre uds. que están esposadas?" preguntó la Santana profesora.

"Nuestros profesores y compañeros se cansaron de vernos pelear" dijo Rachel joven intentando hacer que Santana joven la mirara sorprendida.

"¿Por qué pelean tanto?" preguntó Rachel broadway.

"Resulta, que Santana no entiende cuando yo dejo de molestar a la gente. No es que la moleste a ella siquiera. Porque evito hablarle todo el tiempo. Más desde que dijo que se acostó con Finn Hudson y yo terminé con él" dijo la Rachel joven.

"Pero sigues mirándolo como si fuera el único que está en esa maldita habitación" gritó Santana joven exasperada.

"Es el mismo tema una y otra vez, Santana. Estoy cansada" dijo Rachel joven sentándose y haciendo que el brazo de la latina joven quedar extendido. "Ya terminé con Finn, ni siquiera lo persigo y anuncié que no lo iba a hacer. Voy a hacer feliz a tu mejor amiga así puede ganar la corona de reina de la promoción ¿puedes dejar de molestarme unos días?"

"¡Pero siempre lo estás mirando!" gritó Santana joven.

"¡No siempre lo estoy mirando!" gritó Rachel joven.

"Ok. De acuerdo. Bajen el volumen" dijo Santana profesora poniéndose de pie y acercándose a las dos jóvenes. "¿Se dan cuenta de que discuten sin ninguna lógica?"

"No me gusta este lugar" dijo la joven latina y miró a Rachel joven quien suspiró.

"No te gusta porque puedes ver que en otro mundo, nosotras podemos ser felices juntas" dijo Rachel joven

"No es eso..." dijo Santana mirando a las dos morenas adultas quienes sonreían sabiendo que era verdad.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel joven.

"Mundo dos." dijo Santana joven

"Gusto en conocerlas" dijo Rachel joven mirando a las dos adultas quienes saludaban.

"¿Crees que se den cuenta?" preguntó Santana profesora después de que las vio desaparecer.

"Eres obstinada aún en otro mundo" dijo Rachel broadway.

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo 2: Rach, el mundo se fue al carajo.<strong>

**Conociendo a Rachel isleña y Santana isleña.**

"No entiendo que tenemos que estar haciendo en una maldita isla." dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor. El mar golpeaba la playa y no había nadie que les pudiera decir donde se encontraban.

"No entiendo cual es tu maldito problema. Todo el tiempo te la pasas insultándome. Tratando de tirarme abajo, cuando no hago nada" dijo Rachel tratando de alejarse de la latina, pero obviamente sin lograrlo.

"No quiero tirarte abajo" dijo Santana sonando un poco triste.

"No, claro que no. Nadie me quiere en glee salvo por mi talento, tu misma lo dijiste. Dejo ir a Finn corriendo a los brazos de Quinn y no hago absolutamente nada para impedirlo o hacer que Finn vuelva a estar conmigo y de pronto es mi culpa. ¿Cuál es tu problema?" dijo la diva cada vez más enojada.

"Rachel yo..." comenzó a decir Santana.

"Incluso te ayudé sin decir una sola palabra cuando te preparabas para las seccionales, a pesar de haberme hecho pasar vergüenza al frente de todo el glee club cuando tiraste la bomba de que Finn no era más virgen" gritó la diva.

"Extrañaba esos monólogos. Tendrías que hacerlo más seguido" dijo una voz proveniente de la selva.

"¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con el viaje de Sue la semana pasada?" preguntó otra.

"Nos podemos ir sin saber quienes son" dijo Santana y las dos voces se callaron, mientras las hojas de un árbol comenzó a moverse. Poco a poco, dos figuras comenzaron a aparecerse y las dos morenas viajeras suspiraron.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Santana joven. "Tengo canas"

"Creelo, así llegarás a los 45 años" dijo la Santana isleña.

"Esto es muy raro" dijo la Rachel joven.

"¿Así me veía yo en el secundario?" preguntó su parte adulta.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Santana joven

"En una isla" dijo Rachel isleña.

"¿No?¿En serio?" preguntó Santana joven

"¡Ey! No le tires sarcasmo a mi esposa" dijo Santana isleña.

"En este mundo también estamos casadas" dijo Rachel joven levantando su mano libre de esposas al cielo y mostrando un puño de enojo.

"No legalmente" dijo Rachel isleña.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel joven.

"Tenemos tres hijos. Una niña y dos varones. Pero no hemos podido casarnos legalmente." dijo la Rachel isleña sentándose en la arena. "El mundo no es lo que era cuando teníamos 18 años"

"¿No se les permite a homosexuales casarse?" preguntó Santana joven.

"El mundo fue infectado con un virus que convierte la gente en zombies" dijo Santana isleña, también sentándose en la arena.

"Genial. Somos parte de un capítulo de The Walking Dead" dijo Rachel joven.

"¿Ves The Walking Dead?" preguntó Santana joven

"¿Qué es The Walking Dead?" preguntó la pareja de morenas adultas.

"Es una serie de televisión" dijo Santana joven todavía mirando a su compañera. "No sabía que veías The Walking Dead"

"¿Por qué crees que me mantuve alejada de Finn desde que dijiste lo de su virginidad? Cada vez que lo miro caminar me hace acordar a un zombie. Y no me gustan los zombies" dijo Rachel joven.

"¿Finn?¿Finn Hudson?" preguntó Rachel isleña sorprendida. "Hacía años que no oía ese nombre. ¿Está vivo en su mundo?"

"Si, lamentablemente" dijo Santana joven.

"¡Ey! No se le desea la muerte a alguien que en este mundo ya está muerto" dijo Santana isleña.

"¿Desde cuándo yo no deseo la muerte de Finn Hudson? Es como el pensamiento más constante desde que lo conozco" dijo Santana joven.

"En realidad desde que entraste al coro y viste lo que hacía con Rachel y Quinn." dijo Santana isleña. "Si es que hacía lo mismo en su mundo como en el nuestro."

"¿De una pasa a la otra y las dos se quedan perdidas en su altura?" preguntó Santana joven.

"Si" dijo Santana isleña.

"Entonces pasa lo mismo" dijo Santana joven.

"Pero Finn en este mundo hizo algo dulce por Rachel y siempre lo vamos a tener en nuestra memoria." dijo Santana isleña.

"¿Qué hacen en una isla si el mundo está infectado de zombies?" preguntó Rachel joven

"Rachel nos sacó de Estados Unidos, a pesar del gran riesgo que eso significaba y nos trajo a este lugar seguro" dijo Santana isleña.

"Supongo que Puckerman o algún otro varón sobrevivió. ¿Quién es el padre verdadero de sus hijos?" preguntó Santana joven.

"Cuando el virus de zombies se esparció por el mundo, también se esparcieron otros. Uno de ellos permite que parejas del mismo sexo puedan ser madres" dijo Rachel isleña.

"O sea que ¿en este mundo también tenemos hijos propios?" preguntó Rachel joven.

"¿Tan malo es saber que en dos mundos paralelos tienes hijos conmigo?" preguntó Santana joven.

"No dije nada de eso" dijo Rachel joven.

"Van a empezar a discutir" dijo Santana isleña a la Rachel isleña.

"No creo que nosotras discutiéramos tanto en esa época" dijo Rachel isleña.

"¿Podemos seguir?" preguntó Santana joven a su compañera de viaje.

"De acuerdo. Adiós, Santana y Rachel." dijo la diva joven mientras esperaba que Santana moviera la rueda hacia el número 3.

"Adiós, versiones jóvenes de nosotras" dijo Santana isleña.

"¿Crees que hubieran discutido un poco más si se enteraban que uno de los hijos de Brittany es mío?" preguntó Rachel cuando las dos jóvenes viajeras ya no estaban más a la vista.

"No me lo hagas recordar." dijo Santana tirándose sobre su esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo 3: Supernatural a la Berry.<strong>

**Conociendo a Rachel Cazadora y Santana Abogada.**

"No puedo creer que estés tan horrorizada de que tengamos hijos juntas" dijo Santana cuando aparecieron ahora dentro de una oficina. Había armas raras colgadas en una pared y Rachel señaló un sofa en donde podían sentarse.

"Vamos a hablar antes de que lleguen nuestras dos versiones de este mundo...completamente extraño" dijo la diva dando un vistazo a su alrededor y sentándose mirando hacia Santana. "No me horroriza ver que en mundos paralelos tu y yo estamos casadas, de alguna forma, y tenemos hijos. Solo que hasta ahora solo estamos peleando y peleando, en nuestro mundo, y en el resto pareciera que nos llevamos fantásticamente bien. Bueno, nuestras versiones parecieran llevarse fantásticamente bien." dijo Rachel. "Eso es lo que me sorprende. ¿Cómo llegamos de pelearnos a esa etapa? Nada más. No estoy horrorizada. Además me encantó lo hermosa que es Charlie"

"Pensé que esa era una fachada para ocultar tu verdadero trabajo" dijo la voz de Santana pero desde la puerta. Las dos jóvenes morenas levantaron la vista y vieron a sus versiones, también adultas, mirándolas divertidas.

"Bueno, no parecen sorprendidas" dijo Santana joven.

"No lo estamos. Vemos cosas rarísimas." dijo Rachel cazadora.

"¿Cuál es tu verdadero trabajo?" preguntó Rachel joven mirando a su versión adulta.

"Soy cazadora de seres sobrenaturales, trabajando para el FBI. Es un trabajo familiar, empecé desde muy chica" dijo Rachel cazadora. "Por eso no estoy para nada sorprendida."

"Y yo soy abogada y trabajo para la sección en la que Rachel trabaja" dijo Santana abogada.

"¿Tenemos hijos?" preguntó Santana joven mirando a la pareja que caminaba hacia ellas.

"Uno, Elijah. Tiene tres años" dijo Rachel cazadora.

"No es mío, pero es mío" dijo Santana abogada.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana joven.

"Rachel quedó embarazada de alguien y tuvo al hijo." dijo Santana abogada restando importancia al hecho del embarazo.

"Estuvimos separadas un tiempo" explicó la cazadora como si fuera algo de un solo momento. Algo que realmente no tuviera importancia.

"¿Ves?" dijo Rachel joven mirando a Santana joven. "No todas están casadas"

"Todavía" dijo Santana abogada agachándose un poco para mirar la máquina que tenían en la mano. "¿Eso funciona?"

"¿Estamos acá no?" respondió Santana joven y la adulta se movió hasta quedar al frente de la Rachel joven.

"¿Cómo que no todas están casadas?" preguntó Rachel cazadora parándose al frente de la Santana joven.

"Hemos viajado a dos mundos distintos al nuestro, antes de llegar a este, y nuestras versiones estaban casadas" dijo Rachel joven concentrada en la latina adulta.

"¿Podemos ir?" preguntó Santana abogada, mirando a Rachel joven y acomodándose en su falda.

"¡Ey!" dijo la Santana joven tratando de mover a su versión adulta de encima de la versión más joven de la mujer que miraba divertida parada adelante de ella.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa?" preguntó Santana abogada mirando a su versión más joven.

"Puedes sentarte encima mío. Vas a aplastar al hobbit" dijo Santana joven

"No, quiero sentarme encima de ella." dijo Santana abogada.

"Santana" dijo Rachel cazadora mirando a las dos jóvenes morenas. "Dejémosla solas unos minutos. No se vayan, queremos hacer un par de viajes con uds. Sobre todo desde que Sue pasó con esa maquinita"

Las dos jóvenes esperaron hasta que estuvieron solas.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa, Berry?¿Por qué le permitiste sentarse en tu falda?" preguntó Santana enojada mirando a la diva.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera?¿Y que te pasa a vos, Santana?¿Cada cosa que hago te molesta?" preguntó Rachel también enojada.

"No, no me molesta. Me molesta que dejes a esa que no conocemos sentarse en tu falda como si fuera alguien que conoces hace mucho"

"Oh lo siento, no sabía que una versión adulta tuya te iba a generar el mismo odio que te genera Finn cuando pasa a cincuenta metros de mi"

"¡Basta!¡Basta de traer a ese idiota a todas las conversaciones que tenemos, Rachel!"

"¡Te sabes mi nombre!Todo un milagro"

"¡Rachel!"

"Bueno, basta." dijo la voz de Santana abogada apareciendo de nuevo en la oficina. "Dejen de pelear."

"¡ES IDIOTA!¡NO ENTIENDE NADA!" gritó Santana joven.

"CLARO QUE NO ENTIENDO SI LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES ATACARME TODO EL TIEMPO" gritó Rachel joven.

"Creo que deberíamos pasar a otro mundo" dijo Rachel cazadora caminando hacia su joven versión y sentándose ella en su falda.

"SAL DE ENCIMA DE ELLA" gritó Santana empujando a Rachel cazadora hasta que cayera al piso.

"¡SANTANA!" gritó Rachel joven y la versión adulta de la latina corrió hacia la versión adulta de Rachel. Pero, Santana joven no quería hablar del tema y de alguna forma logró que Rachel joven terminara encima de su falda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel joven tratando de salir de encima de la latina.

"Si ellas van a viajar con nosotras, encontraran la forma." dijo Santana joven justo cuando su versión adulta se sentaba a su lado y ponía a la versión adulta de Rachel encima de ella.

"Si vienen con nosotras, ¿cómo las traemos de nuevo?" preguntó Rachel joven.

"Somos el 3 en esa ruedita" djio Santana abogada. "Cuando nos cansemos de este viaje, nos traen de vuelta."

"Ah, eso era importante" dijo Rachel joven. "No nos explicaron como usar la máquina esta. Solo lo dedujimos"

"Bueno, vamos al 4" dijo la Santana abogada, pasando su brazo por debajo del de Santana joven, mientras Rachel cazadora agarraba una mano de Rachel joven.

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo 4: (Capítulo 43) Resolución de ecuaciones.<strong>

**Viajando con Rachel Cazadora y Santana Abogada. Conociendo a Rachel Genio y Santana Oficinista.**

Aparecieron las cuatro sentadas en un sillón, ubicado dentro de un departamento que tenía toda una pared cubierta de libros y la otra de dvds. Incluso, una foto de Albert Einstein las observaba.

"No entiendo porque tienes que ser tan cabeza dura" decía Santana a Rachel, quien solo la miraba.

"¿Siguen discutiendo?" preguntó Rachel Cazadora a Santana abogada, mientras se soltaban de las jóvenes morenas.

"Parece que si" dijo Santana abogada cuando un ruido las hizo girar hasta la puerta.

Una nueva Santana apareció, quedándose quieta y con los ojos abiertos al ver a las cuatro mujeres en su sillón.

"¡Rach!" gritó después de unos segundos.

"¿Qué?" fue la respuesta que obtuvo desde detrás de una de las puertas.

"¿Puedes venir al living un minuto?" preguntó Santana oficinista (porque así estaba vestida, y por el bien de esta historia, voy a llamarla así porque si no me confundo un poco)

"Justo estoy terminando un libro" fue la respuesta que se escuchó.

"¡RACHEL BERRY! TE ORDENO QUE VENGAS INMEDIATAMENTE AL LIVING" gritó la Santana oficinista y se escuchó un golpe del otro lado de la puerta. Cuando la misma se abrió, Santana abogada y Santana dijeron al mismo tiempo: "Sexy"

Rachel Berry, de este mundo, tenía puesto unos lentes sin marco y su cabello estaba en una cola de cabello un poco desacomodada, y solo tenía puesta una remera blanca y un pantalón de gimnasia.

Tanto Rachel cazadora como Rachel miraron a su acompañante sorprendidas.

"¿Qué sucede, San?" preguntó Rachel genio sin darse cuenta de las otras personas en la habitación.

"¿De casualidad estuviste intentando hacer una máquina para viajar a mundos paralelos?" preguntó Santana oficinista.

"No desde el último intento en que me prohibiste hacerlo en la ciudad de NY porque casi vuelo en pedazos todo el edificio" dijo Rachel genio.

"Explica esto" dijo Santana oficinista señalando a las cuatro morenas sentadas en su sillón.

Rachel genio miró hacia el lugar señalado y abrió los ojos.

"¡San!¡Somos nosotras! Aunque no tan...¿de qué mundo vienen?" preguntó Rachel genio sentándose en el piso al frente del sillón, con las piernas cruzadas y poniendo su rostro en sus manos.

"No sé si sentirme excitada por tu reacción o asustada" dijo Santana oficinista caminando hacia su novia, quien se quedó repitiendo las palabras.

"Oh...¿puedes sentirte excitada hasta que se vayan?" dijo Rachel genio minutos después de analizar lo que había escuchado.

"Tres años y sigues haciendo lo mismo" dijo Santana oficinista sentándose detrás de ella y acomodándola entre sus piernas.

"Ninguna me respondió la pregunta" dijo Rachel genio haciendo un puchero.

"Yo soy de un mundo en donde soy cazadora de seres sobrenaturales y San es abogada de la sección especial del FBI en la que trabajo" dijo Rachel cazadora.

"Nosotras somos de un mundo normal" dijo Santana.

"¿Normal?" preguntaron las dos parejas mirándola con una ceja levantada.

"Bueno...solo somos nosotras" dijo Santana.

"Lo que quiere decir la gran capitana de las Cheerios es que solo somos adolescentes obligadas a viajar en estos mundos paralelos para algo, aunque no sabemos muy bien para que" dijo Rachel.

"¿Como obligadas?" preguntó Rachel genio.

Rachel levantó la mano que tenía la esposa, mostrando su bracelete y el de Santana.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana abogada.

"Dicen que peleamos mucho y afectamos a los demás." dijo Santana

"Eso es cierto." dijo Rachel cazadora. "En nuestro mundo comenzaron a discutir para terminar gritando" le contó mirando a Santana oficinista y a Rachel genio.

"¿Y uds. que hacen?" preguntó Santana abogada mirando a las dos morenas sentadas en el piso.

"Rachel aquí" dijo Santana oficinista abrazando más a la pequeña morena que tenía entre sus piernas y que miraba fascinada todo "es una genio en potencia de lograr llegar al estrellato en Broadway y si eso no funciona, puede ser cualquier cosa porque es más inteligente que todas nosotras juntas. Yo, mientras tanto, estoy trabajando en una oficina contable, en una pasantía."

"Con razón la ropa" dijo Rachel cazadora. Santana oficinista tenía puesto un traje de dos piezas, azul marino, y una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto.

"Si, te queda muy bien" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio te vas a poner a mirar a otras Santanas?" preguntó Santana desde su lugar, debajo de las piernas de Rachel.

"¿En serio te vas a poner a discutir sobre esto?¿Ahora no puedo mirarte en otros mundos?" preguntó Rachel.

"NO" gritó Santana debajo de ella.

"Guau, es un extremo caso de negación por ambas partes" dijo Rachel genio y las otras cinco personas la miraron.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Rachel

"La escuchaste, no te hagas la tonta" dijo Rachel cazadora.

"No...no creo que haya...no. Estás equivocada. No eres tan genio" dijo Santana.

"¿Soy tan idiota en nuestro propio mundo?" preguntó Santana abogada.

"No, no lo eres" dijo Rachel cazadora.

"Sigamos mejor" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana para que mueva la ruedita.

"Si, mejor. Hasta pronto." dijo poniendo el 5 mientras Rachel bajaba la palanca.

"Bueno, tu falta de filtro quizás haya hecho que esas dos entiendan algo" dijo Santana oficinista comenzando a besar el cuello de Rachel genio.

"Cierto que estabas excitada. Yo también" dijo Rachel genio girando para besar a su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo 5: Nada es lo que parece.<strong>

**Viajando con Rachel Cazadora y Santana Abogada. Conociendo a Rachel Broadway (2) y Santana FBI**

"Están calladas" dijo Rachel Cazadora cuando aparecieron en otro living desde donde podían ver, otra vez, NY.

"Déjalas, están analizando todo" dijo Santana abogada.

"¿En qué mundo estaremos?" preguntó Rachel cazadora levantándose de su novia y caminando.

"No lo sé." dijo Santana abogada siguiendo a su novia. Querían estirar las piernas. "Uds. también deberían caminar un poco" les dijo a las dos jóvenes morenas que seguían sentadas.

"Bueno, en este mundo también estamos casadas" dijo Rachel cazadora y ésto hizo que las morenas volvieran a la realidad.

"¿Casadas?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, casadas" dijo Rachel cazadora mostrando una foto de una Santana y una Rachel en trajes de novia, con una bebé.

"Y tenemos, por lo menos, un hijo" dijo Santana

"Una hija, ciega" dijo Santana abogada.

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió y el departamento se llenó de voces conocidas y una pequeña risa.

"¡Que Rayos!" exclamó Santana FBI mirando a las cuatro personas en su living.

"Hola" dijeron las cuatro morenas con la vista fija en Rachel que venía detrás cargando una bebé de aproximadamente un año y medio.

"Creo que sé lo que pasa, San" dijo Rachel broadway poniendo una mano en la espalda de Santana FBI. "Me parece que tiene que ver con esa extraña visita de Sue la semana pasada con la Sue de otro mundo"

"¿Por qué Sue tiene que estar involucrada en todo?" preguntó Santana FBI

"Realmente esa mujer está involucrada en todo" dijo Santana Abogada.

"Yo ya no entiendo nada" dijo Santana

"¿Tienen una hija?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la bebé.

"Si, se llama Lea. Es adoptada, antes de que pregunten" dijo Rachel broadway.

"¿A qué se dedican?" preguntó Santana abogada.

"Yo soy enlace de prensa del FBI y Rachel es lo que debería ser en cualquier mundo, estrella de Broadway" dijo Santana FBI

"¿Escuchaste San? Ya soy estrella de Broadway en dos mundos" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina quien la miraba sorprendida por el término cariñoso.

"Genial, yo parece que no me decido" dijo Santana suspirando.

"Seguro que te gusta cada uno de esos trabajos" dijo Rachel

"¿No te parece raro que en todos estos mundos estemos juntas?" preguntó Santana en voz baja, pero todas pudieron escucharla.

"Se nota que a ti si, así que supongo que lo mejor es seguir" dijo Rachel mirando a la cazadora y a la abogada.

"Adiós, que lo pasen lindo en su vida juntas" dijo Rachel cazadora parándose al lado de la morena y poniendo una mano en su brazo, mientras Santana abogada agarraba la mano de su novia.

"No fue nada raro" dijo Santana FBI

"Es verdad" dijo Rachel broadway siguiendo su camino hacia el interior de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo 6: Maldito Edward<strong>

**Viajando con Rachel Cazadora y Santana Abogada. Conociendo a Rachel Vampiro y Santana Vampiro. **

"¿Estás bien, Santana?" preguntó Rachel cuando aparecieron nuevamente en otro living.

"Me gustó cuando me dijiste San" dijo la latina quien no miraba a Rachel a los ojos desde que dejaron a Rachel genio y Santana oficinista.

"Bueno, no creo que sea momento de estar analizando sus sentimientos." dijo Santana abogada.

"¿Por qué no puedes dejarlas hablar?" preguntó Rachel cazadora.

"No sé, este lugar me da mala espina" dijo Santana abogada mirando a su alrededor.

"En cualquier momento esa puerta se va a abrir y vamos a saber por que" dijo Rachel cazadora, sacando un cuchillo de una de sus mangas.

"¿Viajaste todo este tiempo con eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Si ¿algún problema?" preguntó Rachel cazadora

"No, no, ninguno" dijo Rachel

"¡Ey, no la intimides!" dijo Santana abrazando con fuerza a Rachel de la forma que pudiera.

"Lo siento, eso solo puedes hacerlo tú, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel cazadora.

"¡No!" dijo Santana "Eso no lo tiene que hacer nadie"

"Entonces sal de tu maldito cerebro popular y admite lo que has estado aprendiendo idiota" dijo Santana abogada golpeando a su versión más joven en la cabeza.

"Si chupara sangre, puedo asegurarles que uds. serían mis primeras víctimas" dijo una voz asustando a las 4 morenas.

"¡Santana!" retó otra.

"¿Por donde aparecieron?" preguntó Santana abogada poniéndose al frente de Rachel cazadora, como para protegerla.

"Estuvimos todo el tiempo acá" dijo Rachel vampiro saliendo de una de las esquinas.

"Solo que estaban tan entretenidas en su pequeño drama que no nos notaron" dijo Santana vampiro saliendo de la misma esquina que Rachel vampiro.

"¿Qué son?" preguntó Rachel cazadora poniéndose en guardia al notar los ojos rojos de las dos morenas.

"Vampiros" dijo Santana vampiro sonriendo malignamente.

"No asustes a las visitas, San" dijo Rachel vampiro. "No chupamos sangre y no lastimamos personas" agregó mirando a su versión lista para atacar.

"¿Cómo diablos sucede eso?" preguntó Rachel cazadora.

"No solo existe una raza de vampiros y no todas las razas chupan sangre" dijo Rachel vampiro. "Estoy como cansada de explicar esto"

"¿Brillan en el sol?" preguntó Santana y de pronto, las otras cinco personas y al mismo tiempo dijeron: Maldito Edward Cullen.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana "Brittany es fanática de esas películas. Me las hizo ver doscientas veces. No es que me gusten, solo que no se puede decirle que no"

"¿En su mundo también existe Crepúsculo?" preguntó Rachel cazadora.

"Conocemos al idiota que inspiró a la autora" dijo Santana vampiro.

"Guau" dijo Santana abogada sentándose al lado de su joven versión.

"¿Por qué tienen los ojos rojos?" preguntó Rachel

"Su olor es muy rico." dijo Rachel vampiro "De cierta forma nos sentimos excitadas. Además, yo nunca supe como olía en mi estado humano"

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Rachel cazadora

"Llevo más de un siglo y medio como vampiro" dijo Rachel vampiro sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la habitación.

"¿Y tú?¿O es yo?" preguntó Santana abogada

"Yo llevo un par de años. No muchos." respondió Santana vampiro.

"¿La mordiste por amor?" preguntó Santana

"Si y no" dijo Rachel vampiro agarrando a Santana vampiro y sentándola en su falda. "En este mundo hay hasta un consejo de seres sobrenaturales y no podía convertirla solo porque no iba a poder vivir sin ella. Hubo una situación en la que Santana estaba por morir y simplemente le inserté mi veneno en su corazón"

"No es nada romántico" dijo Santana abogada

"Oh, pero el sexo con un vampiro siendo vampiro es genial." dijo Santana vampiro.

"Me imagino que te ibas a concentrar en eso, nada más" dijo Rachel cazadora.

"¿Cómo es el sexo entre uds.?" preguntó Santana vampiro mirando a las adolescentes quienes hicieron cara de asco.

"¿Por qué esas caras?" preguntó Rachel vampiro.

"Santana solo está tolerando estar esposada a mi por...eso. Porque está esposada a mi." dijo Rachel

"¿En serio no entiendes nada?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva quien levantó sus hombros. "Eres una estúpida, Berry"

"¡Ey!" dijeron las otras personas en la habitación.

"¿Por qué estan esposadas?" preguntó Rachel vampiro

"Nuestras peleas causan problemas a los demás miembros del coro" dijo Rachel

"¿Y por qué pelean?" preguntó Santana vampiro

"Oh, no vayas a ese lugar" dijo Santana abogada

"¡Por que Rachel sigue pensando que Finn Hudson es la única persona que existe en este mundo para ella!" dijo Santana

"Sigues y sigues con ese tema y realmente no lo entiendo. Porque te he dicho mil veces que ya ni siquiera me interesa Finn. Tú empiezas a atacarme apenas me ves entrar en la habitación en la que te encuentras. Y no sé porque" dijo Rachel

"¡Por que estoy llamando tu maldita atención, Berry!" gritó Santana al mismo tiempo que las otras dos Santanas gritaban: Está llamando tu maldita atención, Berry.

Rachel se quedó muda mirando a Santana y las otras cuatro morenas se miraron.

"Déjenlas pensar" dijo Rachel vampiro.

"¿Sabes que si estuvieras en mi mundo tendría que cazarte?" preguntó Rachel cazadora.

"No creo que te hubieras dado cuenta de que yo era un vampiro. No chupo sangre, Rachel" dijo Rachel vampiro.

"Es cierto, yo no me di cuenta hasta que vi una foto de ella en 1945" dijo Santana vampiro.

"¿De qué vives?" preguntó Santana abogada

"Vivimos como humanos. Prácticamente. Tenemos la ventaja de ser en parte vampiros, en parte lobos y leer los pensamientos" dijo Rachel vampiro. "Aunque extrañamente no puedo leer los de las Rachels y si los de las Santanas" agregó.

"A mi me pasa lo contrario" dijo Santana vampiro.

"¿Pueden leer las mentes?" preguntó Santana abogada "¡Eso es genial!" agregó.

"¿Qué están pensando esas dos?" preguntó Rachel cazadora.

"Santana está mortificada por abrir la boca de la forma en que lo hizo" dijo Rachel vampiro "Aunque por un lado se siente bien y piensa que se va a sentir mejor si Rachel entiende lo que quiso decir y quiere decirle a través de todas las peleas que han tenido desde que confesó al frente del glee club que le quitó la virginidad a Finn Hudson"

"¡Ewww!" dijeron las otras tres morenas mirando a la pareja que seguía quieta mirándose fijamente en el sillón.

"Y Rachel está analizando con detalle todas las peleas que tuvieron en los últimos meses desde la confesión de Santana" dijo Santana vampiro.

"Yo también estaría mortificada" dijo Santana abogada.

"Y yo también estaría analizando todo" dijo Rachel cazadora.

"Así que...¿conocen a Edward Cullen?" preguntó Santana abogada

"Es un tarado" dijo Rachel vampiro

"Imbécil de primera" dijo Santana vampiro.

"Nos vamos" dijo Rachel mirando a la cazadora.

"Bueno...tenemos que despedirnos, parece" dijo Santana abogado.

"Suerte" djio Rachel vampiro saludando al cuarteto de morenas mientras desaparecía.

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo 3: Supernatural a la Berry.<strong>

**Dejando a Rachel Cazadora y Santana Abogada.**

"¿Uds. dos están bien?" preguntó Rachel cazadora mirando su oficina.

"Si" dijo Santana

"Gracias por preguntar" dijo Rachel

"No de nada, quieren..." comenzó a hablar Santana abogada.

"Preferimos volver y hablar las cosas. Gracias" dijo Santana firmemente.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana abogada "Tienes mal caracter"

"Adiós" dijo Santana moviendo la ruedita hasta el 0

"Gracias por la compañia" dijo Rachel desapareciendo con Santana.

"Espero que esas dos arreglen las cosas" dijo Rachel cazadora.

"Yo también" dijo Santana abogada.

* * *

><p><strong>Mundo 0: Donde Santana y Rachel aparecieron siendo esposadas por dos profesores que parecían odiarse y se complotaron para hacer que las dos chicas dejen de pelearse.<strong>

"¿Eso es lo que querías decirme?" preguntó Rachel saliendo por fin de la falda de Santana y acomodándose para quedar a su lado sin incomodidad en la mano que tenía las esposas.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia el lado contrario del lugar en donde estaba la diva.

"¿Quieres esos finales, conmigo?¿Por eso me peleas todo el tiempo?" preguntó Rachel

"Es la única forma que tengo para que hables conmigo" dijo Santana

"Vivimos peleando. No creo que sea sano para ninguna de las dos"

"No tengo otra maldita forma de acercarme"

"¡ Contéstame la primera pregunta, Santana!" dijo Rachel firmemente y levantando la voz.

"¡Si!¿Contenta? Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero la maldita familia y la vida en la prosperidad y la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, Rachel" dijo Santana mirando por fin a la diva, quien pudo notar terror puro en los ojos de la latina.

"¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?" preguntó Rachel "Sabes que yo no voy a juzgarte"

"Pero vas a rechazarme"

"No sabes eso"

"Si lo sé, Rachel. Yo no aceptaría a una persona que me trató como yo te traté todos estos años"

"No me conoces, Santana. No sabes a quien aceptaría o no"

"¿Me aceptarías?"

"Si me pidieras perdón, si"

"No soy buena con eso"

"No lo has intentado ni una sola vez, Santana"

"Lo siento. Realmente lo siento" dijo la latina con lágrimas en los ojos. "No sé ni como decirlo"

"Eso fue suficiente" dijo Rachel abrazando como pudo a la latina.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana

"Si"

"¿Ahora podemos besarnos?"

"No"

"Pero...pero..."

"Espero que te des cuenta que me tienes que llevar a una cita"

"Rachel..."

"No espero que salgamos del closet, Santana"

"Oh...¿puedo besarte igual?"

"No"

"Sonreíste"

"Me hiciste sonreír"

"Veo que arreglaron sus diferencias" dijo Sue entrando en el aula, sobresaltando a las morenas que dieron un salto hacia arriba y la máquina que las hizo viajar por otros mundos quedó completamente destruida al tocar el suelo. "Si serán idiotas" dijo la entrenadora mirando los pedazos de la máquina y acercándose para sacarles las esposas.

"Mejor nos vamos" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva y saliendo de la oficina.

"¿Cuándo es la cita?" preguntó Rachel cuando ya estaban en el pasillo.  
>"¿Hoy?" preguntó la latina ilusionada.<p>

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriendo y caminando hacia su casillero, con Santana López a su lado.

Quizás así, tuvieran el final feliz, como en todos esos otros mundos.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kittys!<em>

_¡50! :D_

_Como dije más arriba, es de un prompt mandado por cami11. Este, como otro de los que va a haber en esta parte celebrativa, cuando lo leí me dije: ¿cómo rayos voy a hacer eso? Y después, de pronto, me acordé de un capítulo de Padre de Familia (Family Guy) en el que Brian y Stewie viajan a mundos paralelos._

_Así que...esa idea tampoco me pertenece._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**HarukaIs:** gracias por la review!_

_**Cami11:** espero que te haya gustado este one shot! Personalmente me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias por la idea!. Saludos!_

_**BelleBerryD:** gracias por las reviews! Pido disculpas si no las respondo a todas. El 49 justo estaba ahí, escrito hasta la mitad y lo terminé lo mejor que pude. Espero que a Finn le pase algo. Besos!_

_**Eli:** gracias por la review! espero que también sigas bien! Besos!_

_**AndruSol:** te lo digo...Mujer de poca fe! ¿Crees que no lo voy a hacer mezclando todo? Me encontró juntar la forma de hacerlo, pero la encontré. Así que no te preocupes :D Gracias por la review! Besotes!_

_**Mrs Michele:** y no voy a dejar de escribir a Rachel dejando a Finn de la forma en que mi cerebro lo quiera dejar. Es terapeútico :D. Gracias por la review!_

_Gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir esas historias que en mi mente son fantásticas y hasta visuales. Espero que queden bien cuando estén plasmadas acá._

_Así que, por orden de llegada...los próximos capítulos van a ser así. Probablemente noten que algunos van cambiando la descripción, con respecto al capítulo anterior, pero es que voy cambiando a medida que los escribo. _

_**Capítulo 51: **Realidad en la secundaria. ¿Vengandose de Finn se puede ganar de nuevo a tu mejor amiga y algo más? Pedido por Romi._

_**Capítulo 52:** Piratas + vecina nueva...saquen conclusiones. Pedido por AndruSol._

_**Capítulo 53: **Rachel y Santana son asesinas. Pedido por Mrs. Michele._

_**Capítulo 54: **Rachel entra en el programa de protección a testigos y Santana es su marshall. Pedido por Lee, por otro medio._

_**Capítulo 55:** Santana siempre estuvo enamorada de Rachel pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. Si 10 años después se entera que la diva no pudo cumplir ningún sueño a causa de un accidente que la mató ¿cómo se puede volver el tiempo atrás y no solo salvar la vida de Rachel sino también la de sí misma? Pedido por BelleBerryD_

_**Capítulo 56:** Rachel y Santana en una cárcel. Pedido por Eli_

_Sigo recibiendo formas de celebrar los 50..._

_Gracias por querer celebrarlos conmigo._

_Espero que les guste! Y en unas cuantas horas estoy subiendo Santana López: Consejera No Autorizada para aquellas quienes la sigan!_

_Saludos enormes kitties!_

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	51. ¡51! - Venganza

**Título:** Venganza

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **7,468

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana, Amistad Rachel/Noah/Santana/Brittany

**Summary:** Santana busca a Rachel para vengarse de Finn, aunque en realidad su verdadera búsqueda es reconectarse con su antigua amiga. Ubicado, más o menos, en la segunda temporada, después de la boda de Carole y Burt.

**Disclaimer: **Romi me pidió algo más real. Espero que esté bien, porque se me habían acabado las ideas para bromas.

**Rating:** T

**IMPORTANTE. **Si quieren a Finn...no lo lean por las dudas. Si no lo quieren, leanlo por las dudas.

* * *

><p><strong>Venganza<strong>

**Pedido por Romi**

Finn Hudson. La persona más enorme del planeta con el cerebro del tamaño de un maní y un pene mucho más chico que fallaba en dar placer a las mujeres y estaba segura de que si lo intentaba con hombres, tampoco les daría placer.

Finn Hudson, la persona que dijo que ella no valía la pena, que no había significado nada una noche de pasión con ella.

Finn Hudson, la persona que había logrado conquistar el corazón de Rachel Berry, una mujer (porque a pesar de sus 17 años, era una mujer ante sus ojos) que necesitaba alguien que estuviera constantemente desafiando lo que podía hacer.

Finn Hudson, la persona que tenía que pagar por hacerla sentir mal consigo misma y por lograr lastimar a Rachel Berry, la mujer que tenía su corazón desde que la había conocido a los 10 años.

* * *

><p>Rachel miraba pasar a sus compañeros de escuela desde su lugar en una esquina del pasillo. Ahí solía pasar desapercibida y podía hablar consigo misma. Imaginando que distinta sería la historia si no hubiera caído en manos de Finn un año atrás. Suspiró pensando que eventualmente iba a tener que perdonarlo, pero no quería por ahora. Quizás, podría haber aprovechado la oferta de Noah de vengarse con él, pero sabía que no era posible. Sabía bien que Finn solo pensaba en si mismo y que ella iba a quedar siendo la mala por unos cuantos besos con Noah y no por la mentira a la que él la sometió durante meses. Casi, consiguiendo lo que quería. Acostarse con Rachel.<p>

Miró nuevamente el mensaje que tenía entre sus manos y se preguntó como reaccionaría su ex novio al saber lo que ella sabía. Además, no había sido demasiado de alguien que en el futuro sería un hombre despreciar a una mujer como Santana de la forma en que él lo hizo.

Porque más allá de no querer que se supiera la verdad, no tenía que decir que Santana no valía la pena.

Santana valía la pena, y más en sus ojos.

Quizás la separación en la secundaria no había sido la mejor para un par de amigas como ellas, pero Santana nunca había dejado de ser esa chica sonriente y divertida, que se quedaba a dormir con ella los días que sus padres se iban de viaje.

Finn solo quería quedarse a dormir con ella si obtenía algo a cambio y Rachel no le iba a dar nada. Nada más.

No entendía en que momento se sintió atraída hacia él. Noah lo sabía y se lo había dicho un par de días atrás.

"Todo es culpa del abandono al que te sometieron tus padres"

Y ella creía que tenía razón. Ella sabía que tenía razón.

Hasta su psicólogo dijo que su amigo tenía razón.

Y su psicólogo solo accedió a verla en una sesión de emergencia siempre y cuando dijera que se iba a sacar esa obsesión por Finn Hudson de una vez por todas.

Y ahora miraba pasar a todos esos chicos que tenían una vida más divertida que la de ella. Una vida que ella no iba a tener y que se había cimentado esa sensación después de haber perseguido a Finn hasta que él estuviera con ella, haciendo que la chica más poderosa de la escuela la odiara, incluso ahora que parecía feliz con otro hombre.

Era raro pensar en hombres, se dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lugar que el mensaje le decía. Eran solo jóvenes pero que mostraban lo que iban a hacer cuando crecieran. Y Finn iba a ser un desastre cuando fuera más grande. Quizás alcanzara la madurez mental a la edad de 80 años.

"Pensé que no ibas a venir" dijo la persona que la esperaba en el escenario, después de entrar en el auditorio.

"Pensé que nunca ibas a hablarme" dijo Rachel sentándose al borde del escenario, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

"Puedo notar todavía cuando estás enojada por más de una sola cosa. Y sé que el otro día no solo estabas enojada porque te enteraste que Finn te mintió durante meses." dijo la otra persona sentándose a su lado.

"¿En qué momento te diste cuenta?" preguntó.

"Cuando no te enojaste conmigo" dijo Santana apoyando sus manos en el piso detrás de ella e inclinándose hacia atrás.

"Es cierto. Me molestó que dijera que no valieras la pena. Creo que debería haber sido la mejor noche de su vida y él dijo que no significó nada" dijo Rachel.

"Gracias" dijo la latina.

"¿Para qué me citaste acá?"

"Quiero venganza. Quiero una venganza por lo que dijo por mi. Quiero vengarme por lo que te hizo. Y sobre todas las cosas, quiero vengarme por como te engañó para que estés con él" dijo Santana mirando a la cara de la diva, tratando de adivinar lo que pensaba.

"No me engañó para que estuviera con él. Yo me dejé engañar" dijo Rachel.

"Supongo que debe ser por los constantes viajes de tus padres" dijo la latina.

"Es lo que dijo Noah" respondió la diva, mirando a Santana.

"¿Qué me dices?" preguntó Santana haciendo contacto visual. Esperando que la respuesta sea la que ella esperaba.

"Antes...¿por qué te fuiste corriendo esa noche?" preguntó la diva.

La noche a la que se refería, había sido la última noche que fueron amigas. Santana había logrado convencer a Rachel de robar una botella de licor de sus padres, y se habían tirado en el living a tomarla hasta vaciarla. Mientras Rachel reía, Santana se inclinó y la besó. La diva respondió enseguida el beso y así estuvieron durante una hora, más o menos. Hasta que la latina dejó de sentir los efectos del alcohol y salió corriendo, para convertirse en esta Santana López unos días después.

"Me aterroricé por lo que me hacías sentir. ¿Podrías perdonarme? Además de salir corriendo, quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te hice después" dijo Santana.

"De acuerdo. Pero solo porque te extraño" dijo Rachel haciendo que la latina sonriera un poco.

"¿En serio me perdonas?" preguntó Santana

"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer para vengarte?" preguntó la diva sonriendo ante la otra sonrisa.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Rachel?" preguntó Santana ese fin de semana al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse a la diva, vestida con un jean y una remera lisa.<p>

"Pensé que...no, nada" dijo dando media vuelta.

"Espera, no lo dije de mala manera ¿o si? Solo estaba sorprendida" dijo Santana corriendo para detenerla.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel.

"¿Quieres pasar y saludas a mis padres?" preguntó Santana

"No, quería saber si tenías el día libre" dijo la diva jugando con sus dedos.

"Son las 9 de la mañana y no tengo nada planeado para el día de hoy"

"¿Quieres acompañarme a cierto lugar?" preguntó la diva ilusionándose un poco.

"De acuerdo. Igual, espera que me cambie y saludas a mis padres que no dejan de mirar por la ventana del living y no quiero que estén preguntándome porque no entraste" dijo Santana arrastrando a la diva hasta adentro de su casa y dejándola con sus padres mientras subía a cambiarse.

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana mientras veían que salían de Lima, rumbo a la zona boscosa.<p>

"Me enteré que hay un parque ecológico, tiene todo tipo de entretenimientos, bungee jumping, tirolesa, cualquier cosa." dijo la diva.

"¿Y en vez de hablar del plan quieres ir a hacer eso?" preguntó Santana

"Es que..." comenzó a decir Rachel, claramente pensando en su respuesta "Si"

"No entiendo todavía que tenía de mal mi plan" dijo la latina y Rachel decidió salir del camino y detener el auto.

"Vamos a hacer un trato. Por hoy" dijo la diva mirando a Santana a los ojos. "Hasta llegar al parque vamos a hablar de ese plan. Después, vamos a pasar el día olvidándonos de que existe Finn Hudson."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"El plan falla en muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, Finn se va a dar cuenta que trabajamos juntas. Y la verdad, es mejor hacer que él no piense eso. Porque si no va a lograr convertirse en la víctima." dijo la diva mientras volvía al camino.

"Tienes razón" dijo Santana. "¿No piensas que deberías guardarle algún tipo de sentimiento a Finn?"

"No." dijo Rachel firmemente. "Siempre, cuando estuve con él, pensaba en lo bueno que era no estar tan sola. Pero después, con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que no piensa demasiado, salvo en el sexo. Y que puedo tener algún amigo fuera de McKinley que no juegue con mis sentimientos para lograr lo que quiere"

"¿Cómo Puck?"

"Noah es un gran chico y después de ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos, se convirtió en un gran amigo. A veces, me hace acordar los momentos que teníamos juntas. Tienen una personalidad con rasgos parecidos" dijo la diva viendo el cartel del parque ecológico, cerca.

* * *

><p>"¡Quiero hacerlo de vuelta!" gritó Rachel con la adrenalina corriendo rápidamente por sus venas. Con la sangre palpitando en su cabeza por el golpe del cable al llegar a su final.<p>

"No" dijo la latina riendo.

"¡Si!" gritó Rachel.

"Es demasiada adrenalina en tus venas, Rach" dijo Santana. "Es como si te hubieras tomado 25 termos de café"

"¡Ven, San! Tírate conmigo" dijo la diva tirando de la mano de la latina, rumbo al puente desde donde se hacía bungee jumping.

"No." Dijo Santana haciendo fuerza contraria, pero por la adrenalina, la latina estaba perdiendo la batalla.

"Vaaaamossss" suplicó la diva.

"No, Rach. Sigamos" dijo Santana "Además, no entiendo como no te preparaste para la contingencia de que teníamos que comer"

"¡Ohhhh! ¡Rachel Berry no está preparada para algo! Tendríamos que llamar a Jacob y contarle"

Santana reía ante la alegría de su pequeña amiga.

"¿Sabes? Tendríamos que tirar a Quinn por una de esas cosas, quizás la adrenalina le cambie el humor" agregó mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Santana miraba a su alrededor, por temor a perderse.

"Estás siendo demasiado despreocupada" dijo la latina, agarrando la mano de Rachel para dejarla completamente quieta.

"Me gusta ser despreocupada. Además, te tengo a ti para que me cuides" dijo la diva.

"Eso es cierto."

"Creo que Quinn está engañando a Sam" dijo Rachel unos minutos después, mientras miraba los carteles de los distintos juegos, siguiendo el camino para la tirolesa.

Santana la miró caminar unos metros, y con la nueva información, corrió detrás de la diva.

"Espera ¿qué?" preguntó deteniéndola antes de que siguiera el camino. "Y no vamos a ir a la tirolesa de nuevo"

"Pero es genial" dijo Rachel.

"Tengo una idea." dijo la latina haciendo volver a la diva hacia el camino principal y hacia el estacionamiento. "Volvamos a Lima y a mi casa. Mi madre seguro que va a querer preparar algo genial para comer, ahora que vas a volver a ser asidua a la casa de los López"

"Pero quiero seguir..." se quejó la diva detrás de ella.

"Lo sé, pero no soporto seguir haciendo las mismas aventuras." dijo Santana "Además, después de dos años estamos teniendo un día entretenido."

"Vas a tener que soportarme con sobredosis de adrenalina."

"Siempre tienes una sobredosis de adrenalina." dijo la latina riendo.

"¡No es cierto!" dijo Rachel

"Si lo es. Aunque creo que en realidad es más de cafeína" dijo Santana. "Pero no me molesta. A no ser que empieces a cantar tristes canciones de amor"

"No voy a cantar, no te preocupes." dijo la diva.

"Ahora...dijiste algo recién" dijo Santana mientras miraba hacia su alrededor tratando de recordar donde habían dejado el auto.

"¿Si? No recuerdo" dijo la diva sonando realmente sorprendida. "¡Allá está!" agregó dando pequeños saltitos.

"De acuerdo, Bugs Bunny." dijo Santana entre risas agarrando a la diva por la cintura para dejarla quieta. "Vamos, ya lo vi"

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?" preguntó Rachel mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

"Dijiste que creías que Quinn estaba engañando a Sam" dijo Santana

"Oh...¡Cierto!" dijo Rachel corriendo hacia el auto.

"¡Rachel!" dijo Santana aumentando el paso detrás de ella para alcanzarla. Tenía la leve sospecha de que la diva podía llegar a hacer cualquier cosa. Y una de esas era dejarla en el medio de ese lugar, con hambre. Aunque sea por un par de horas. Por lo tanto estaba decidida a no tocar de nuevo el tema hasta estar dentro del vehículo y con el cinturón de seguridad bien colocado. Por las dudas.

"¿Por qué sospechas?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban en el camino principal de regreso a Lima.

"¿De qué?" preguntó la diva, mientras tatareaba una canción.

"De que Quinn engaña a Sam."

"Ohhh...cierto" dijo Rachel asintiendo como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con su cabeza.

"¿Me vas a explicar?" preguntó Santana.

"Si" dijo Rachel pero se quedó varios minutos en silencio. La latina estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sabía que en realidad la diva no lo hacía a propósito, sino que con tanta excitación todo estaba pasando por su mente, al mismo tiempo.

"Rachie" dijo Santana con voz de niña.

"¡Oh!" volvió a decir la diva, dando un pequeño saltito en su asiento. "Ayer me iba para la casa de Noah, porque me había pedido ayuda con unas tareas. Y Sarah me asesinaría si no lo ayudo, porque supone que nuestra amistad debe también acatarse a eso. Bueno, como el día estaba tan lindo, decidí ir caminando. A la vuelta, decidí cambiar de camino, tomando el mas largo. El atardecer estaba siendo hermoso...y de pronto vi la camioneta sucia de Finn en una esquina. Y cuando me di cuenta, era la esquina de la casa de los Fabray"

"Eso no quiere decir nada" dijo Santana. "Puede haber estado esperando a alguien o en alguna de las otras casas de la cuadra"

"Eso es lo mismo que yo pensé. Pero como iba pensando en como hacer para vengarnos, decidí esconderme y cuando el sol se estaba terminando de ocultar, Finn salía de la casa de Quinn. Despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la boca" relató la diva y Santana comenzó a pestañear de la sorpresa.

"Podríamos usar eso" dijo finalmente.

"Si, pero solo quiero vengarme de Finn. Y si decimos algo vamos a estar lastimando a Sam. Y él no me ha hecho nada. Y Quinn sufriría de otra caída de la popularidad y no creo que sea bueno para mi." dijo la diva cuando entraban a Lima.

"A veces odio tu maldita moral" dijo Santana.

"En realidad no es por moral." dijo la diva frenando al frente de la casa de Santana. "Estoy pensando en el glee club. Sam puede llegar a querer irse y Quinn también. Después de este tiempo sin Finn, me he dado cuenta que realmente él se puede reemplazar. Pero dos personas más no."

"Llevas ¿qué? Tres semanas sin Finn y ¿recién te das cuenta de eso?"

"Primero tuve que reponerme de su mentira y sacar las imágenes tuyas y de él en una habitación de motel"

"Evita tocar ese tema al frente de mis padres" dijo la latina bajando del auto.

"Espero que por lo menos te haya tratado bien" dijo Rachel siguiéndola.

"Rachel, fue una experiencia olvidable. Y no me gusta hablar de eso, porque realmente no quiero recordarla" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo." dijo la diva. "Creo que para nuestra venganza deberíamos buscar la ayuda de alguien más"

"¿Quién puede querer lastimar a Finn además de nosotras?"

"Quinn" dijo la diva

"Quinn no va a querer hacerlo." dijo Santana abriendo finalmente la puerta de su casa y descubriendo que estaban solas, a través de una nota que habían dejado en la mesa de la cocina.

"Supongo que voy a tener que cocinar" dijo la diva leyendo la nota sobre el hombro de la latina.

"Si quieres" dijo Santana.

"A ver que hay." agregó Rachel comenzando a revisar la alacena mientras Santana la observaba recordando días en que la diva solía hacer eso, un par de años atrás. "¿Por qué Quinn no va a querer hacerlo?"

"Quinn quiere ser la reina de la promoción éste año y si también lo es el año que viene, mejor. Cree que Finn siendo el quarterback le va a dar la popularidad necesaria para ganar esos votos." dijo Santana sentándose para observar a su amiga cocinar. Esperaba firmemente que la diva eligiera hacer pastas, aún si eso no iba con su dieta.

"O sea que...¡ya sé!" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y acercándose a la latina. "Noah"

"¿Por qué Puck va a querer lastimar a Finn?"

"Porque es Noah."

"No es una razón válida"

"Si la es, porque él me lastimó y Noah no lo quiere mucho por eso"

"¿Entonces? No es tanto saber con quién lo vamos a hacer, sino qué vamos a hacer, Rach" dijo Santana sin pronunciarse con respecto a Puck porque sabía que eso iba a mantener a la diva contenta.

"Podemos...no sé...hacer pequeñas bromas con un solo objetivo: Finn" dijo Rachel volviendo a la mesada a preparar algo para comer.

"¿Cómo qué?¿Ponerle laxante en la comida?" preguntó la latina.

"Es un clásico, siempre tiene que hacerse" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, vamos a tener que pasar más tiempo juntas, para lograr eso" dijo la latina.

"Es la idea" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

"Bueno, la escucharé mejor con la panza llena y espero que estés haciendo pasta" dijo Santana.

* * *

><p>Cuando Puckerman escuchó la idea se puso feliz. Según él sufría de abstinencia. Decidió encargarse de la primera, solo para demostrar que podía hacer algo más que mirar desde el costado y protegerlas.<p>

"Ahora, explíquenme en que se basa esta sexy asociación ilícita." dijo Puck tirándose hacia atrás en la silla y mirando a las morenas. No dejó de notar el rubor que cubrió el rostro de las dos en segundos, y tuvo que sonreír. La única persona que notó la sonrisa de Puck, fue Santana quien inmediatamente miró a Rachel y al notar el rubor sonrió sinceramente.

"¡Noah!" dijo la diva volviendo en sí.

"No me confundas con Hudson, Rach" dijo Puck mirando a la diva después de guiñarle un ojo a Santana quien todavía estaba sonriendo por el rubor de su amiga. "Yo no he preguntado sobre esa enorme cantidad de fotos que tienes en tu habitación, en donde estás con otra morena porque siempre noté un poco de tristeza en tus ojos cuando mirabas esas fotos. Pero...ahora quiero saber porque hay fotos tuyas y de Santana en tu casa. Obviamente cuando no eras tan diva y ella no era tan perra"

"¡Ey!" gritaron las dos morenas al mismo tiempo y él solo levantó sus hombros.

"Fuimos amigas, y nos separamos. Ahora por una razón en común volvimos a estar juntas, como amigas. Es todo lo que necesitas saber" dijo Rachel muy seriamente.

"¿Solo amigas?" preguntó Puck levantando las cejas y se sorprendió al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de las morenas, quienes estaban de nuevo coloradas y mirándose de reojo. "Visto que ya metí mi granito de arena en esta relación, espero que consideren algo de agradecimiento cuando ambas estén haciendo las cosas juntas, debajo de una sábana y desnudas. Nunca creí que Rachel fuera a llegar virgen a los 25, salvo que estuviera con Finn. Y nunca creí que Santana fuera tan sexy para una mujer heterosexual"

Las dos morenas abrieron los ojos enormemente y se quedaron mirando a su amigo, quien se levantó y dejó la casa de la latina sin una palabra más.

"Y así se va mi factor romántico" dijo Santana muchos minutos después.

"Y el mío" dijo la diva.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina arriesgándose a mirar a su amiga quien si antes estaba colorada ahora competía por ser el tomate más rojo del huerto.

"No es...en realidad...si yo..." Rachel giró sus ojos a si misma, porque no podía ser que estuviera sin encontrar las palabras. "Cuando te..." sacudió la cabeza, intentando acomodar los sentimientos. "Cuando te fuiste esa noche, me quedé sintiendo tu boca en la mía" dijo finalmente ante una muy atenta Santana López. "No respondiste mis llamadas, ni nada y después eras una persona completamente distinta cuando te volví a ver. No podía acercarme a decirte que yo también había sentido algo. Pero...te habías ido. Y yo no sabía como manejar mis...sentimientos...porque la única persona con la que podía hablar se había ido y además era la causante de esos sentimientos."

Santana solo se quedó mirando a la diva...y sabía que podía hacer muchas cosas. Una de esas cosas era largarse a llorar y suplicar perdón, la otra era tomar un camino diferente. Y con Rachel las cosas tenían que ser diferentes, porque si empezaba con drama, sabía que la relación sería drama...y mejor era no seguir pensando.

"Si te beso de nuevo y no salgo corriendo ¿vas a salir corriendo?" preguntó Santana y la diva solo respondió con una negación de cabeza.

Santana decidió entonces estirar su cabeza hasta a estar cerca de los labios de la diva, mirando sus ojos buscando el momento en que ella se arrepintiera. Pero solo había deseo, deseo de que la latina diera ese último paso final. "Lo siento" dijo despacio, y Rachel entendió que era por los dos años que estuvieron alejadas, el maltrato y todo lo demás. Sabía que era por todo lo que se habían perdido, juntas.

Y de pronto, un sinfín de notas musicales con sentido comenzó a sonar en sus cabezas, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Un sinfin de colores pasaron al frente de sus ojos, a pesar de tenerlos cerrados y ellas solo se veían juntas.

Solo fue un roce de labios con labios. Un poco de presión, pero fue suficiente. Suficiente para que las dos portaran después una enorme sonrisa, mientras se miraban a los ojos, con las frentes juntas.

"Bueno...eso fue mejor de lo que recordaba" dijo la diva y Santana solo decidió abrazarla. No era cuestión de permitir que se marche.

* * *

><p>El lunes a la mañana los encontró a todos completamente sorprendidos. Pero no era porque Noah había puesto en marcha su broma, ellas no iban a enterarse todavía.<p>

En realidad era porque, a pesar de no estar portando remeras iguales, o caminar agarradas de la mano, Santana y Rachel entraron juntas y riendo a McKinley.

Quizás, si todos hubieran prestado atención, pero realmente prestado atención, hubieran notado lo que en realidad ocurría entre las morenas. Pero, solo miraban por la necesidad de comentar algo.

El tema de Rachel Berry y Santana López siendo amigas, llegó a su fin a la hora del almuerzo cuando todos comenzaron a prestar más atención al mensaje que se estaba repitiendo, en un ciclo, por los parlantes de la escuela.

"_No, la verdad que nunca me sentí sexualmente atraída hacia él. Cuando nos besábamos, no pasábamos ni 10 minutos sin que Finn se levantara corriendo al baño, porque había eyaculado en sus pantalones. Y una vez, ésto fue lo que más me llamó la atención, me pidió que lo toque ahí...si, ahí...y no sentí nada y él estaba todo excitado" _

La voz, claramente, era la de Rachel Berry y todos la miraron mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha, tratando de recordar esa conversación. Mientras que los que veían pasar a Finn se reían a carcajadas.

"No sé si debo sentirme tranquila por lo que acabo de escuchar o perturbada por el dinero que vas a gastar en sesiones psicológicas al no haber encontrado nada ahí debajo" dijo Santana apareciendo al lado de la diva cuando ella llegó a su casillero.

"Creo que lo segundo y ya está pasando" respondió Rachel desde adentro del casillero. Santana se asomó, intentando saber que era lo que le estaba llamando la atención a la diva y pudo escuchar las risas provenir del pequeño cuerpo.

"No vale que te ocultes para reírte" dijo Santana

"Es que...jajajajaja...no puedo...jajajajaja...contenerme" dijo la diva sacando la cabeza del casillero y respirando profundamente varias veces para calmarse.

"Me alegro que les haya gustado" dijo Noah apareciendo al lado de las morenas.

"Odio que grabes todas las conversaciones que tienes con las personas" dijo Rachel largando una pequeña risa al recordar lo que se había escuchado diciendo.

"¿Todas?" preguntó Santana asustada.

"Todas. Menos en las que estoy sobrio" dijo Puck. "Y esa noche Rachel estaba muy ebria"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva con una ceja levantada y un rostro divertido.

"Uds. 3 juntos me dan mala espina" dijo una nueva voz.

"¡Quinn!" dijo Rachel dando un salto y mirando a la rubia.

"Sospecho que lo de la grabación que todavía no ha dejado de repetirse, tiene que ver con uds." dijo Quinn

"Nada que ver" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"¿Vieron a Finn?" preguntó Quinn mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No, ni idea de donde puede estar" dijo Puck.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó la rubia mirando a la diva, quien estaba tratando de no reírse.

"La locación de Finn no es de mi incumbencia desde el día que rompí con él en el salón del coro" dijo la diva. "Ni de mi interés, si te lo preguntas"

"Adiós, Quinn" dijo Santana y la rubia la miró y dejó a los tres amigos hablando en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Como el tema de Finn se extendió durante casi una semana, y dicho joven no podía pisar la escuela sin ser el hazmereir de sus compañeros, Rachel y Santana aprovecharon los momentos juntas.<p>

Como por ejemplo, ese primer beso que generó un gemido de la más pequeña de las dos cuando la lengua de Santana hizo contacto con la suya.

O la sorpresa de la latina cuando sin quererlo tocó uno de los pechos de la diva (en serio, fue un accidente) y Rachel no le dijo absolutamente nada.

"Estoy segura de que tendríamos que estar estudiando" dijo Rachel mientras Santana dejaba un moretón en su cuello.

"Dos minutos más" dijo la latina, pasando la lengua en el lugar que había marcado.

Rachel se decidió por agarrar la cabellera de Santana y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, logrando que quedara a la altura de sus ojos.

"Lo último y después vamos a estudiar" dijo Rachel estrellando sus labios contra los de Santana, metiendo su lengua inmediatamente en la otra boca expectante y cambiando posiciones, para así quedar arriba de Santana. "A partir de hoy" dijo mientras mordía el labio inferior de la latina y tiraba hacia atrás "cuando yo digo estudiar, primero vamos a estudiar"

Santana solo asintió y esperó un nuevo ataque por parte de Rachel, quien no se hizo esperar y encerró la lengua de Santana entre sus labios, y comenzó a succionarla. Cuando se cansó, dejó un dulce beso en sus labios y se levantó de encima de la latina.

"No puedes darte una idea de todas las situaciones en las que me imaginé que tomabas el control." dijo la latina estirando su cuerpo en la cama y mirando el techo.

"Si, si, mirada soñadora" dijo Rachel sacando sus libros de la mochila y esparciéndolos en el piso.

"Más que nada de película pornográfica" dijo Santana y escuchando la sorpresa de parte de su novia.

"Bueno...vamos a estudiar mejor" dijo Rachel tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Estudiar" dijo Santana sonando cansada y levantándose de la cama para ir a sentarse al lado de la diva.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Santana el sábado, mirando la cámara de fotos de Rachel.<p>

"Fotos, Santana" dijo la diva.

"Pero esta foto y las demás" dijo la latina acercándose a su novia y mostrándole lo que había descubierto.

"No sabía que eso estaba ahí" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?"

"Si, la debo haber dejado a mano algún día que el estuvo en mi casa y se quedó solo"

"Oh...esto puede servirnos ¿lo sabes?"

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel sonriendo y caminando hacia la notebook para entrar en una página bastante conocida.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson compartió un nuevo álbum.<strong>

**Finn Hudson agregó fotos en el álbum llamado Secretos.**

**Finn Hudson dice "Me gusta la ropa de seda".**

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo rayos hiciste para subir esas fotos en el facebook de Finn?" preguntó Noah el lunes siguientes a la mañana cuando vio entrar a la diva en el colegio.<p>

"Buenos días, Noah" dijo Rachel

"Hola" dijo Santana.

"Esta conversación la tendríamos que tener en algún lugar privado" dijo Rachel mirando que al final del pasillo algunas personas los estaban observando.

"De acuerdo" dijo Noah acompañándolas hasta el casillero y comentándoles del partido de football americano que había visto ese fin de semana, mientras Santana acotaba algo de alguna jugada. Por lo tanto, si alguien intentaba escuchar que era lo que estaban diciendo, se iban a aburrir mucho.

"Es mejor que dejemos esto para hoy a la tarde" dijo Rachel y Noah asintió. El también se estaba sintiendo vigilado.

* * *

><p>"San" dijo Brittany por décima octava vez en el oído de su amiga, a pesar de estar sentadas en las gradas de la cancha de football mirando como entrenaban los Titanes, sin Finn Hudson que había vuelto a su casa a media mañana anunciándose indispuesto. Los que pasaron cerca de él, escucharon que decía: "Cómo no voy a anotar la maldita contraseña. Ahora no puedo entrar"<p>

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina.

"Quiero entrar"

"¿A dónde?"

"A lo que tienen con Rachel y Puck"

"¿Cómo rayos sabes de eso?" preguntó Santana mirando a su amiga.

"Soy yo." dijo la rubia levantando los hombros.

"Ve esta tarde a lo de Rachel, hablamos ahí. Y no le digas a nadie, por favor" dijo Santana levantándose y mirando a Quinn, quien había aparecido en el campo de juego y se había puesto a hablar con Puck, de vez en cuando mirando a las dos porristas en las gradas.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo que Brittany sabe?" preguntó Rachel después de abrirle la puerta a su novia, y besándola en el pasillo.<p>

"Si, no sé como. Cuando venga, podemos preguntarle" respondió la latina tratando de besar más a su novia.

"Noah ya llegó" dijo Rachel.

"Qué raro que no esté mirando o diciendo nada" dijo Santana separándose de su novia y mirando hacia su alrededor.

"Le dije que si lo hacía, iba a sufrir serias consecuencias, como las que estaba sufriendo Finn" dijo la diva y Santana se arriesgó a besarla una vez, separándose justo cuando sonaba el timbre.

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany entrando en la casa después de que la diva abriera la puerta y pasando hacia la cocina.

"Hola" dijeron las morenas y siguieron a Brittany hasta el mismo lugar.

"Debo admitir, que no me imaginé que eran uds. tres hasta que Quinn dijo algo hoy en el vestuario." dijo Brittany poniendo voz seria.

"¿Qué quiere decir Barbie?" preguntó Noah quien había estado mirando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en silencio.

"Brittany dice que quiere entrar a lo que nosotros tres hacemos" dijo Santana.

"Oh...¿somos tan obvios?" preguntó Noah

"No creo" dijo Rachel

"No lo son. Yo me di cuenta pero Quinn, que es algo así como super inteligente cree que están juntos para hacer que Finn vuelva con Rachel." dijo Brittany sonriendo.

"No tan inteligente como vos, Britt" dijo la latina

"Oh, lo sé. Soy genial" dijo la rubia riendo.

"¿Cómo lo hicieron?" preguntó Noah mirando a las morenas. Todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza la broma de Facebook y no sabía como habían logrado encontrar las fotos y subirlas.

"Encontramos las fotos de casualidad" dijo Santana.

"Santana las encontró, en realidad." dijo Rachel "Yo me aseguré de entrar al Facebook de Finn, cambiar la contraseña y subirlas."

"¿Dónde las encontraron?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Las hicieron con photoshop?" preguntó Noah

"No, las encontramos. Estaban en la cámara de fotos de Rach." dijo Santana

"Son reales. Nada de photoshop. Incluso por eso dejé la fecha" dijo la diva

"Parece ser que el quarterback tiene un pequeño deseo de ser mujer" dijo la latina

"¡Eso no nos fijamos, San!" dijo Rachel corriendo escaleras arriba.

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" preguntó Noah pero nadie alcanzó a responder porque desde arriba la voz de Rachel gritaba que encendieran la notebook, que estaba en el mostrador de la cocina.

Minutos después, la diva bajaba con su video cámara, la que había usado tiempo atrás para filmar y subir sus videos a MySpace.

"No sé por qué pero pensé en video" dijo la diva.

"¿Crees que...?" comenzó a decir Santana.

"Estoy segura de que lo hizo. La cámara siempre estaba cargada y en el trípode" respondió la diva conectando los artefactos.

Después de ver el video que encontraron, estuvieron riendo durante más de media hora.

"Vamos a subirlo" dijeron todos juntos corriendo hacia la computadora.

"Lo bueno es que Finn tiene como clave de todo: quarterback. Solo se la cambié en Facebook y en el mail que usa para esa cuenta" dijo Rachel y todos rieron.

"¿O sea que ésto es solo contra Finn?" preguntó Brittany cuando horas después se estaba marchando.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Finn entró al colegio (su madre lo había obligado a ir a pesar de las súplicas y porque no entendía que quería decir con video y Facebook) todos comenzaron a cantar<p>

"Dragonstea Din Tei" (O – Zone en youtube watch?v=jRx5PrAlUdY) ya que era el tema que Finn había usado para vestirse con la ropa de Rachel y bailar mientras hacía un show casi de pasarela.

Esa, iba a ser una de las peores semanas de Finn Hudson en la secundaria. Y sabía que no se iban a olvidar rápido.

* * *

><p>Fue acercándose el fin de semana que Brittany se dio cuenta de lo otro que ocultaba el trío de amigos.<p>

"¿Desde cuándo estás de novia con Rachel?" le preguntó a Santana el viernes mientras caminaban hacia glee. La latina quedó quieta en su lugar, mirando hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia los costados, intentando saber si alguien las había escuchado. "Lo dije lo suficientemente despacio para que nadie escuchara" añadió Brittany.

"La velocidad de las palabras no tiene nada que ver con el sonido de tu voz" dijo Santana

"¿Eh?" preguntó la rubia y la latina sacudió la cabeza.

"No importa, Britt" dijo Santana volviendo a caminar.

"¿Y cuándo ibas a contarme?" preguntó la rubia mirando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa. "Porque eso es algo que se cuenta a su mejor amiga."

"Lo siento, Britt. Pero fue tan imprevisto y me olvidé de contártelo"

"Esta bien, se nota que te hace feliz."

"Gracias, Britt."

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva quien estaba con la notebook entrando a Facebook.<p>

"A la mamá de Finn le llegó el rumor del video y de las fotos." dijo Rachel bajando la voz

"¿Y?"

"Le van a dar el beneficio de la duda ya que él sigue insistiendo en que no puede entrar a facebook con su contraseña. Después de glee tiene una reunión con la srta. Pillsbury, el sr. Schuester que está más que preocupado por lo que le están haciendo a Finn y es el único que le cree y la mamá de Finn."

"¿Entonces?"

"Voy a cambiar la contraseña a la que él tenía, así cuando quiera demostrar que no puede entrar, puede hacerlo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Rachel, Santana tienen algo que compartir?" preguntó Schuester mirando a las morenas.

"No, lo siento, sr. Schuester. Pensé que podía encontrar una canción para la próxima competencia que vaya bien con la voz de Santana, pero se me está haciendo difícil. Santana tiene una voz muy hermosa y las canciones que encuentro solo se la arruinarían" dijo Rachel con un rostro marcado por la inocencia.

"Continúen" dijo el profesor mirándolas con un poco de sospecha en los ojos.

* * *

><p>"Oficialmente, Finn ha sido catalogado como travesti" dijo Noah entrando en la casa de Rachel a la tarde ese mismo viernes.<p>

"¿En serio?" preguntaron las morenas

"En serio" dijo sentándose en el sillón. "Parece que en la reunión con la consejera escolar, Schuester y la madre de Finn, cuando él quiso demostrar que no podía entrar ni a Facebook ni al correo con el que abrió la puerta, todo parecía normal. Por lo tanto, sospechan de que él mismo subió las fotos."

"Me pregunto quien habrá sido" dijo Brittany también apareciendo de pronto. "Quinn está intentando saber si es o no algo de lo que preocuparse que alguien tenga a Finn como objetivo. Me memoricé las palabras porque si no me olvidaba."

"¿Tiene miedo de que después nos desquitemos con ella?" preguntó Santana.

"Tiene miedo de como va a quedar la reputación de Finn después de esto, aunque sé que lo rechazó después de la grabación de Rachel la semana pasada y está viendo si Sam sube en popularidad o no. Además, Beiste le pidió a Finn que no jugara ni se apareciera por los entrenamientos por un tiempo, y Sam va a ser el quarterback" dijo Noah.

"Dejemos de lado a Quinn, ésto solo se va a tratar de Finn" dijo Rachel y todos asintieron.

"¿No tienen nada que hacer el fin de semana?" preguntó Santana para ver si sus amigos tomaban la indirecta y se marchaban.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, nos vamos. Pero como yo ayudé a que uds. estén juntas, exijo un beso con lengua al frente mío antes de irme como agradecimiento." Dijo Noah

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel besando a Santana apasionadamente y logrando que Noah y Brittany gimieran.

"Eso fue muy sexy" dijo la rubia mientras se iba siendo arrastrada por Noah. "Espero poder verlas haciendo más cosas"

* * *

><p>Rachel perdió su virginidad con Santana ese fin de semana. No fue algo planeado, solo que los besos habían llegado a desesperarla y prácticamente se lo rogó a su novia.<p>

Por lo tanto, cuando el lunes llegó a McKinley, todos estaban observando dos distintas facetas de la vida.

Santana López era la viva imagen de la felicidad adolescente.

Mientras Finn Hudson era la viva imagen de un popular caído en desgracia.

* * *

><p>El miércoles todos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando 10 minutos antes de que termine la clase de Literatura Inglesa, alguien levantó la mano.<p>

La srta. Morrison, una mujer de unos 30 años era de esas profesoras a quienes le gustaba dar clase pero que contaba los minutos que faltaban para que todo termine. Y, nunca, pero nunca, permitía a un alumno abandonar el aula cuando estaban en el conteo regresivo. Y comenzaba al conteo regresivo a los cuando faltaban 15 minutos para dejar de ver la cara patética de muchos de sus alumnos.

"Sr. Hudson ¿tiene una pregunta?" preguntó entonces la profesora mirando al joven que había levantado la mano en ese momento.

"¿Podría...podría ir al baño?" preguntó Finn moviéndose incómodo en su asiento.

A decir verdad, esa era una de las pocas clases que compartían Santana, Rachel, Brittany y Noah, y cuando escucharon el pedido de Finn se miraron y se dieron cuenta que uno de los 4 había hecho algo.

"No, sr. Hudson. Faltan 10 minutos para que la clase termine. No me importa que ud. sea el quarterback" dijo la profesora y continuó con la clase para ser interrumpida unos minutos después, por fin pidiendo: "por faaavor"

"No" volvió a responder la profesora.

Cuando el reloj, entonces, anunciaba que faltaban 5 minutos, un olor a excremente comenzó a llenar el aula y todos comenzaron a hacer pública su incomodidad.

"¿Qué rayos es ese olor?" preguntó la profesora y al darse vuelta, notó que los que estaban cerca de Finn Hudson se alejaban de ellos.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que el problema de Finn Hudson se había acrecentado y mientras sus alumnos escribían frenéticamente en sus celulares, anunciándole al resto de la escuela que Finn no había podido aguantarse 10 minutos y había excretado en sus pantalones, en el medio del aula, la profesora comenzó a retar al alumno.

Cuando el timbre salió, todos emergieron lo más rápido posible para respirar aire fresco. Afuera, todo el resto de la escuela se había arremolinado para ver salir a Finn quien fue largado, caminando con las piernas abiertas y con toda la parte trasera de su pantalón manchada por un color marrón oscuro que dejaba un vaho a cada paso que daba.

* * *

><p>"Creo que ya nos estamos pasando de la raya." dijo Rachel esa noche, mientras estaba acostada en el sillón con Santana, después de un poco de sexo.<p>

"Creo que en realidad ya lo estamos usando para divertirnos" dijo la latina acariciando la cintura de su novia.

"Creo que llegamos tarde" dijo Noah apareciendo con Brittany, como siempre, sin anunciarse, sin nada.

"No puedo entender como hacen para entrar, pero por suerte estamos vestidas" dijo Rachel

"Por suerte para uds." dijo Noah

"¿Quién le puso el laxante a Finn?" preguntó Brittany

"Yo" dijo Santana "Noté que Finn le sacaba a Kurt la taza de café que él siempre trae a la escuela, así que me puse a caminar al lado de Kurt y le eché el laxante. Puse poco pero sabía que era poderoso"

"Fue algo genial." dijo Noah y llamó a Breadstix para pedir algo para comer.

* * *

><p>"Creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente de lo que está pasando con uno de uds." dijo Schuester en la siguiente reunión de glee.<p>

Todos lo miraron esperando que dijera algo más.

"Me parece que alguien tiene entre ceja y ceja a Finn y que está haciendole cosas para vengarse de lo que sea que una persona tan buena, cariñosa y caritativa como él le puede haber hecho. Aunque la verdad, deben estar muy equivocados" dijo el profesor caminando. "Así que...¿Rachel, tienes algo que contarnos?"

"¿Eh?¿Yo que tengo que ver?" dijo la diva sorprendida por la pregunta. "Yo no pude haberle hecho nada y ni siquiera quiero hacerle nada. Por favor, este lugar esta mucho mejor sin el drama que generaba mi relación con Finn. Por eso dejé de perseguirlo"

"Creo que en este caso, sr. Schuester está atacando a la persona equivocada" dijo Quinn cuando la diva terminó de hablar.

"Y aunque me duela, yo creo que Quinn tiene razón. Estoy seguro de que Rachel no fue" dijo Kurt.

"Entonces alguien tiene que ser" dijo Schuester

"¿Y por qué tiene que ser alguien del coro?" preguntó Santana. "Por más que ud. vea a Finn con una aureola en la cabeza, el resto de nosotros lo ve como realmente es. Y la gente que no está en el coro, también."

El profesor no supo que decir, y los dejó salir antes de que la hora se termine.

* * *

><p>Cuando el sr. Schuester apareció al día siguiente por McKinley, todos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Sue Sylvester había sido llevada al hospital a causa del ataque de risa que le había agarrado y que todos temieron que le produjera un paro cardíaco.<p>

William Schuester había cambiado su color de piel, ahora andaba portando un hermoso color azul francia que no se iba con la ducha.

Decirle Pitufo era algo completamente raro, porque los pitufos eran seres adorables. William Schuester parecía algo más como el malo de "Big Fat Liar".

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo rayos hicieron eso?" preguntó Noah esa tarde en la casa de la diva.<p>

"En realidad, yo no tuve nada que ver" dijo Santana

"Ni yo" dijo Brittany.

"¿Solo fuiste vos?" preguntó Noah mirando a la pequeña diva.

"Bueno..." comenzó a decir Rachel levantando los hombros.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

"Una gran dosis de colorante usado en experimentos científicos que altera el color de la piel." dijo la diva.

"¿Cómo agarraste eso?"

"Mis padres y sus viajes. Traen de todo. Además de que trabajan para esas empresas. Le di las pastillas a Sue y ésta me preguntaba que podían llegar a causar, pero se las metió en la comida durante dos semanas. No creo que él se haya dado cuenta esta mañana antes de salir de su casa, pero estoy segura de que pudo ver sus manos azules mientras manejaba el auto" explicó la diva.

"Ahora por lo menos, todos van a pensar que quien sea que esté haciendo esto no solo está detrás de Finn" dijo Noah

"Es que Finn me había aburrido" dijo Rachel

"¿Aburrido?" preguntaron las otras tres personas.

"Si, yo ya obtuve lo que quería." dijo mirando a Santana y Noah y Brittany dijeron: "Awwww"

* * *

><p><em>Buenas!<em>

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Acá pasó el 51, espero que haya sido entretenido. Yo me entretuve._

_El fin de semana va a estar el 52 :D hoy pude subir este porque ya tengo terminado casi el 53._

_Estoy haciendo lo más que puedo en el poco tiempo que tengo. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Romi: gracias por la review! Fue difícil escribirlo porque tuve que leer los finales de esas historias y ponen mal los errores que cometo. Pero hacerlas interactuar, fue muy entretenido. Gracias por las felicitaciones! Espero que éste capítulo también te haya gustado! Saludos!_

_neko-c'x: muchas gracias por la review! Esta colección me sirve de inspiración por si me quedo bloqueada. Muchas gracias por escribir la review,y me alegro sinceramente que te hayan gustado mis historias. Mi imaginación está como en un estado de drogadicción, porque es la que más felicitaciones se lleva. Yo convivo con ella y bueno, la dejo estar feliz. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Saludos! _

_Wanda-Marie840: gracias por la review! :D_

_Mrs Michele: me alegro que no se te haya mezclado todo, si supieras el lío que se me armó a mi al escribirlo...jajajajaja gracias por las felicitaciones y la review! _

_nini: jajaja no tanto como genia, no lo creo. Pero ahí estaban, todas y cada una de ellas felices, en su propia forma de ser. Muchísmas gracias por la review! _

_HarukaIs: gracias por la review! _

_Lo que se viene:_

_**Capítulo 52:** Piratas + vecina nueva...saquen conclusiones. Pedido por AndruSol._

_**Capítulo 53: **Rachel y Santana son asesinas. Pedido por Mrs. Michele._

_**Capítulo 54: **Rachel entra en el programa de protección a testigos y Santana es su marshall. Pedido por Lee, por otro medio._

_**Capítulo 55:** Santana siempre estuvo enamorada de Rachel pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. Si 10 años después se entera que la diva no pudo cumplir ningún sueño a causa de un accidente que la mató ¿cómo se puede volver el tiempo atrás y no solo salvar la vida de Rachel sino también la de sí misma? Pedido por BelleBerryD_

_**Capítulo 56:** Rachel y Santana en una cárcel. Pedido por Eli_

_Algo que me olvidé de decir en el anterior, sigo recibiendo pedidos :D_

_Besos kitties!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_


	52. ¡52! - Piratas en el sXXI

**Título:** Piratas en el s. XXI

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **5,951

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana,

**Summary:** Santana termina viviendo en lo único que le queda, el bote que su padre puso a su nombre: Supernatural. Allí conoce a su vecina, una pequeña morena que vive en el bote de al lado, el Superstar. ¿Qué esconde Rachel?¿Cómo se reconstruye una vida desde la nada?

**Rating:** M

**IMPORTANTE. **Si quieren a Finn...no lo lean porque en éste no aparece.

* * *

><p><strong>Piratas en el s. XXI<strong>

**Pedido por AndruSol**

El bote que iba a ser su hogar desde ahora en más, tenía unos 25 metros de eslora y parecía un yate. Aunque solo era un barco común y corriente, sin demasiados lujos.

Pero su lugar en el puerto estaba pago por unos dos años más, y ella había perdido todo cuando sus padres fueron enviados a la cárcel por malversación de fondos públicos y privados.

Quinn y Brittany le habían dicho que se quedara en Lima, iban a encontrar la forma de sacarla a flote, pero realmente no quería. Estaba cansada de las miradas de las demás personas, y en NY podía encontrar algún trabajo que pague bien.

Lo primero, se dijo, tenía que buscar un lugar para vivir, y recordó lo único que estaba a su nombre y que había sido su regalo de cumpleaños número 18. El barco, llamado "Supernatural" por la fascinación que su padre tenía sobre el álbum de Carlos Santana. Y su nombre, bueno...ahora sabía de donde venía.

Y ahora estaba, mirando el barco que iba a ser su hogar, rogando que por lo menos tuviera una radio que funcionara para llenar el silencio y que no haya muchas personas que vivieran en sus barcos en la cercanía.

Sentía un poco de vergüenza al fin y al cabo.

El lugar a la derecha de Supernatural estaba ocupado por un barco de menor tamaño que el suyo, mal cuidado. Mientras que el de la izquierda, tenía un barco completamente negro, más grande que el de ella y con la palabra "Superstar" grabada en él. Se preguntó de quien sería y de que viviriá la persona dueña de la embarcación, pero decidió que lo mejor por ahora era meterse en su nuevo hogar y comenzar a prepararse.

El puerto privado tenía estacionamiento pero no quería gastar más dinero manteniendo el vehículo y decidió venderlo cuando llegó, así que ahora tenía que trepar al barco, bajar la tabla y subir las dos maletas, los dos bolsos y el bolso de mano por si misma. Por lo menos se acababan los momentos de carga.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" dijo una voz detrás de ella cuando terminó de bajar la tabla.

"No, está bien, ya casi lo tengo" dijo ella.

"¿Nueva en el barrio?" preguntó la voz y decidió darse vuelta a mirar quien le hablaba. Lo primero que pensó es que le gustaría que esa persona viviera permanentemente en su barco y que estuviera cerca del de ella. Así por lo menos tenía una visión hermosa de algo. Y ese algo era esa mujer. Morena, de un metro cincuenta de estatura, ojos marrones y una cabellera del mismo color, cayendo sobre un delicado cuello de piel color oliva que cubría todo un cuerpo completamente delineado y con curvas prominentes.

"Algo así" dijo cuando terminó de observar a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

"Rachel Berry" dijo la pequeña morena, extendiéndole la mano.

"Santana López" respondió ella estrechando la mano ofrecida.

"Vivo en el Superstar si necesitas algo" dijo intentado pasar hacia su barco.

"En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría tu ayuda" dijo mirando como estaba vestida. No era gran cosa, solo un jean un poco suelto y una remera blanca, pero Santana pensaba que quizás había músculos en ese cuerpo que hicieran un poco más fácil las noches en soledad que tenía de ahora en adelante.

"Bueno." dijo Rachel agachándose a recoger los dos bolsos que estaban en el piso, y Santana se relamió los labios cuando si, sus brazos se flexionaron ante el peso y pudo ver claramente como los bíceps y los tríceps aparecían en los pequeños brazos.

Solo le bastó un viaje a ella con las maletas y el bolso de mano para terminar de cargar todo en el barco.

"¿Es la primera vez que entras en este barco?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su alrededor. Todo estaba completamente nuevo, incluso se sentía el olor a cera.

"Mis padres solían usarlo de vez en cuando, aunque no muy seguido." dijo Santana.

"Eso no me responde la pregunta" dijo Rachel

"Lo siento. No, no es la primera vez que entro en este barco. Debe ser la tercera." respondió Santana.

"Oh, bueno, espero que te vaya bien en el viaje" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta para salir de la escotilla.

"No me voy a ningún lado, vengo a vivir aquí" dijo Santana siguiéndola hasta la cubierta.

"Bienvenida a esta vida" dijo Rachel. "No es muy distinta de las demás, solo que dormidos sobre algo que se mueve todo el tiempo."

"Bueno, eso debe ser entretenido. Además de que si no quieres estar aquí un fin de semana, puedes agarrar y largarte por unas horas hasta mar adentro" dijo Santana tratando de empezar una conversación que mantuviera más a esa morena cerca de ella.

"Probablemente. Pero todos los que estamos aquí buscamos una forma de sobrevivir en este mundo, a pesar de que lo único que nos queda es la embarcación que se convierte en nuestro hogar. Al fin y al cabo, es más barato que alquilar un departamento en la ciudad." dijo Rachel

"Eso es cierto. Bueno, en realidad es la única opción que tenía si quería salir del infierno de pueblo en donde vivía. Mis amigas no estaban muy contentas con ésto" dijo Santana.

"Pero es una opción. ¿Dónde vivías?" preguntó Rachel.

"En un pueblo llamado Lima. En Ohio" respondió Santana.

"Nunca escuché hablar de ese lugar" dijo Rachel

"No me sorprende" dijo Santana.

"Bueno, lamentablemente tengo que seguir. Esta noche hacemos un pequeño viaje. Espero verte cuando vuelva, podemos cenar algo" dijo Rachel, mirando como un chico con un extraño mowhak caminaba por la pasarela rumbo a su barco, acompañado de un chico con rasgos asiáticos.

"¿Viaje?" preguntó Santana

"Si, tenemos que ganar algo de dinero. En unos días vuelvo" dijo Rachel bajando por la pasarela y saludando a los dos muchachos.

Santana se quedó mirando el Superstar hasta que salió del puerto y se preguntó cómo sería que ganarían dinero en un pequeño viaje por el mar. No se había dado cuenta de que el nombre del barco había sido tapado mientras entraba a alta mar.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente, la pequeña morena se había hecho un lugar en los sueños de Santana y realmente era lo único que la ayudaba a levantarse al día siguiente. Extrañamente la había conocido por unos cuantos minutos y no sabía que podía estar tan necesitada de acostarse con alguien, o eso había decidido cuando no podía dejar de lavar sus sábanas porque los sueños con su vecina eran bastante potentes en el ámbito sexual.<p>

Así que decidió pasar por la lavandería del puerto (por suerte ese lugar tenía absolutamente de todo), lavar su ropa, ponerse lo más sexy que tenía encima y salir rumbo al primer boliche gay que encontrara camino a la ciudad.

Un poco de sexo no venía mal.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, volviendo de un viaje exitoso desde alta mar, Rachel discutía con Noah Puckerman y Mike Chang, sus compañeros de aventuras, que era lo siguiente que tenían que hacer con la mercadería que habían logrado conseguir.<p>

"Yo diría que volemos bajo por unos cuantos días" dijo Rachel. "No podemos arriesgarnos a lo que casi pasó la otra vez. No alcanzamos a llegar al puerto que teníamos a la guardia costera detrás nuestro."

"Por suerte tenemos esos escondites geniales que creaste" dijo Noah

"Si, cámaras hiperbáricas debajo del barco, es genial. Pero tenemos que comenzar a detenernos un poco con los robos" dijo Mike

"Estoy de acuerdo con Michael" dijo Rachel "Tenemos bastante dinero como para descansar y seguir con nuestros planes originales de vida"

"Es una sorpresa que digas eso" dijo Noah "La idea de ser piratas provino de una noche de alcohol y de tu boca"

"No fue una mala idea" dijo Mike

"No, no lo fue" dijo Noah "Pero ahora apoya la idea de detenernos"

"Diría yo que lo mejor es ver de conseguir otro barco para esto. Porque el Superstar está siendo demasiado expuesto" dijo Rachel

"Ahora cambia de opinión" dijo Noah

"Aunque realmente podríamos usar el de la nueva vecina de Rach, quien no ha dejado de nombrarla a cada segundo de este viaje" dijo Mike sonriendo

"Si, y las cosas que se escuchaba venir de su camarote, cuando estábamos esperando." dijo Noah

"Son unos idiotas" dijo Rachel levantándose. "Vamos que tenemos que terminar de hacer cosas para que no sospechen del barco cuando ingresemos a aguas estadounidenses."

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana despertó, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sin la chica que se había llevado al bote la noche anterior, supo que no tendría que volver a hacer estas cosas. Por lo menos por un tiempo. Resaca en un barco no era algo muy recomendable, ya que el mismo se mecía con el agua.<p>

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que algún día iba a desear no tomar tanto?" dijo lavándose los dientes y saliendo a cubierta, por suerte era fin de semana y tenía tiempo para sentarse e imprimir currículos Bueno, escribirlos en realidad porque después iba a tener que salir a buscar un lugar donde imprimirlos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

Satisfecha de que quizás después del sexo de la noche anterior no iba a pensar en la morena que conoció fugazmente, bajó hacia la escotilla y sentándose en la mesa que hacía de living/cocina/oficina comenzó a tipear en su computadora.

Dos horas después, no podía entender como había hecho para terminar el currículum y al mismo tiempo haber buscado información sobre su vecina en internet. Si, una de las cosas que ofrecía el puerto, era acceso wi fi, y Santana estaba agradecida por eso. Por lo menos tenía algún tipo de conexión con el mundo.

Después de navegar un poco por internet, buscando algún tipo de película o serie para descargar, mientras pensaba que con su primer sueldo en su nuevo trabajo lo primero que tenía que hacer era comprar una televisión y un servicio satelital, le escribió un mensaje privado a sus amigas por facebook y apagó el aparato. Quizás el día estuviera completamente soleado, después de todo era verano y podía tirarse a tomar sol.

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando salía de la escotilla al ver la oscura forma del Superstar frenando en su lugar indicado, pudo ver a Rachel parada en la proa mirando con detenimiento el movimiento de las aguas. Después, saltó directamente al puerto, con una gracia que Santana no pensaba que podía tener y recibió una de las sogas por parte de sus amigos, para atar el barco.

"Hola" gritó, porque sabía que quería que Rachel la mirara.

"Buenas tardes, Santana" dijo Rachel girando para mirarla.

"Casi una semana de viaje, y te acuerdas mi nombre" dijo la latina bajando por la tabla, mientras los amigos de Rachel ponían la tabla para bajar del Superstar.

"Si, salió mejor de lo que pensábamos" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió. "¿Está todavía en marcha el plan de cenar?"

"Pensé que te habías olvidado de la propuesta" dijo la latina

"No, no lo hice" dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo, dejen de intentar seducirse por un ratito, necesitamos saber que hacer" dijo el chico con el mowhak apareciendo al lado de ellas.

Ambas se pusieron coloradas y Rachel se despidió de Santana sacudiendo la mano y subiendo a su barco.

* * *

><p>No habían establecido una hora para cenar, pero Santana estaba completamente nerviosa, por lo tanto descendió a su camarote y por primera vez, notó que daba hacia algún camarote del bote de Rachel.<p>

La oscuridad se estaba adueñando del día, y pensó que Rachel quizás la llamaría a gritos. Total, vivían una al lado de la otra. En un barco. ¿Cuáles serían las razones por las cuales Rachel viviría en su barco? Esa era una pregunta que se le apareció en la cabeza por unos segundos porque cuando volvió a mirar el camarote del barco vecino, vio que una de las puertas se abría y una muy desnuda vecina de ella caminaba por el mismo completamente desnuda.

Lamentablemente, las ventanas no eran muy grandes, y Santana tenía una visión limitada del cuerpo de la pequeña morena, pero sabía que al no tener ninguna luz encendida iba a ser que no fuera descubierta.

Por lo tanto, mientras Rachel se doblaba para alzar algo del piso, la mano de Santana descendió por su propio cuerpo y se metió entre sus pantalones y ropa interior para sentir la humedad que estaba segura que tenía ahí. Y no estaba equivocada, cuando sus dedos quedaron completamente mojados y ella comenzó a moverlos hasta encontrar su propio clítoris. Primero, entonces, era intentar calmar lo que sentía dentro de ella, mientras miraba de frente los dos pechos redondos y perfectos de Rachel ahora disponibles a través de la ventana de su camarote. Después, era intentar mantener bajo sus propios gemidos y la reiteración del nombre de su vecina, quien parecía completamente distraída y Santana agradecía eso ya que no podría estar tan cerca de un orgasmo bastante poderoso si Rachel se hubiera dado cuenta de que la latina la estaba espiando.

Se mordió los labios y sintió el sabor de su sangre cuando un pequeño pellizco en su clítoris la llevó directamente al orgasmo. Estaba intentando no gritar el nombre de su vecina.

Después, mientras se calmaba al mirar a Rachel vestirse, se preguntó que había hecho la noche anterior con esa desconocida. Quizás ella había dado todo el placer, porque nunca masturbarse había sido tan satisfactorio.

* * *

><p>Rachel se había quedado mirando la tabla para subir al barco de Santana cuando vio venir a dos policías uniformados hacia donde ella se encontraba.<p>

"Disculpe señorita" preguntó el hombre policía cuando vio a la morena parada en el medio de la pasarela.

"Oficiales" dijo Rachel saludándolos.

"Estamos buscando a un fugitivo que se escapó de la prisión" dijo el hombre policía.

"Lamento decirle que no he visto a nadie extraño. Estamos generalmente todos los mismos en esta zona del puerto" dijo Rachel

"Te lo dije, idiota" dijo la mujer policía mientras se daban vuelta. "No sé porque se te ocurrió venir a buscarlo a este lugar"

"No sé, la verdad" dijo el hombre. "Disculpe las molestias"

"No hay problema" dijo Rachel volviendo a mirar la tabla y encontrándose a Santana en la parte superior.

"Iba a ir a buscarte" dijo Rachel

"Y yo a ti" dijo Santana

"De casualidad, ¿no viste a ningún fugitivo en este lugar?"

"No, y aunque viera a alguien extraño no llevo ni una semana viviendo acá. Además de que los policías ya están bastante lejos"

"Es cierto, pero no perdía nada preguntando" dijo Rachel "No es que fuera corriendo a buscarlos si supieras algo"

"Está bien, lo entiendo" dijo Santana. "¿Tu bote o el mío?"

"Pensaba que mejor ninguno de los dos. Hay un restaurante cerca al que me gustaría llevarte" dijo Rachel.

"Bueno" dijo Santana bajando por la pasarela y parándose al lado de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Hablaron de cosas como el clima, la necesidad de poner pantallas solares en los bosques y así no sufrir pérdidas de luz, la necesidad de tener un pozo purificante de agua y así no sufrir cuando al puerto se le corta el agua corriente. Hablaron de como sobrevivir viviendo en un barco, agradeciendo que muchos ahora venían con todo lo necesario para hacerlo en la escotilla. Hablaron de muchas cosas, hasta que se sentaron a comer. No era gran cosa, el restaurante. Bastante común por cierto, pero a Santana no le importaba demasiado. Hace casi una semana que la mujer que estaba al frente de ella acosaba sus sueños solo por hablar con ella unos cuantos minutos.<p>

"¿Cuál es tu historia?" preguntó Rachel. "No siempre una mujer de ¿qué?¿20 años? Pasa a mudarse al puerto de los desadaptados"

"¿20 años? Gracias por darme menos años. Tengo 22" dijo Santana.

"¿22? no lo pareces. En serio"

"Gracias de nuevo. ¿Puerto de los desadaptados?"

"Si, Noah y Mike, mis amigos...ellos viven en otras pasarelas. Generalmente ahí termina la gente que a pesar de tener muchas cosas, pierde todo. Es como que fuimos apartados del mundo por cosas que no hicimos" explicó Rachel.

"Ahora entiendo"

"¿Entonces?¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"Más o menos la siguiente: estaba estudiando en la universidad de Louisville, aguanté dos años, pero no quería ser porrista profesional, así que abandoné todo a pesar de la beca completa que tenía. Volví a mi casa, en Lima, y pocos meses después, cuando estaba por establecer un nuevo futuro en NY, mis padres fueron detenidos por malversación de fondos públicos y privados. Los dos. Así que me quedé, pensando que eran inocentes y necesitaban mi apoyo. Los fiscales cerraron el acceso a las cuentas familiares, menos a las mías, y un año después comenzó el juicio. Mientras tanto yo intentaba juntar dinero trabajando y vendiendo la casa familiar para pagar a los abogados. El juicio no duró ni dos semanas, las pruebas contra ellos eran abismales, y terminaron siendo condenados por casi 20 años. Cada uno. No supe que hacer y soporté vivir en un mísero apartamento cerca de la casa de unas amigas durante un año. Pero si quería ese futuro en NY tenía que venirme, a pesar de mis amigas y de que mis padres están presos en Ohio. Además, de que en el pueblo no dejaban de mirarme y de hablar a mis espaldas. No duraba en muchos trabajos porque todos pensaban que iba a hacer lo mismo que ms padres. Así que recordé que estaba el barco y me vine. No nos lo sacaron porque estaba a mi nombre" contó Santana. "Lo siento debo haber hablado mucho, pero es que hablo con pocas personas." agregó poniéndose colorada.

"No te preocupes, entiendo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Tu historia?" preguntó la latina.

"¿La mía? Bueno...mis padres provenían de una zona de Idaho que les estaba proveniendo grandes cantidades de dinero. Yo me vine a vivir a NY para estudiar y cuando estaba por recibirme, me enteré de que mis padres habían quedado en la bancarrota, prácticamente en la calle pagando deudas, porque habían confiado en la persona equivocada. Habían puesto todo su dinero en un contador que les robó absolutamente hasta el último centavo. Decidí vender el departamento que tenía en Manhattan para que ellos pudieran comprar algo cerca de la casa de mis abuelos en Idaho y me vine a vivir al barco, que había sido un regalo de mis otros abuelos." contó Rachel.

"Extrañamente casi las mismas circunstancias nos trajeron al mismo lugar" dijo Santana

"Eso creo" dijo Rachel.

"¿De qué trabajas?" preguntó la latina, eso era algo que había llamado su atención.

"De todo un poco, ahora tengo un trabajo diurno como mesera en uno de los cafés de la universidad y después, curso algunas materias. Y con el barco hacemos ciertos viajes de placer en el que conseguimos que algunas personas vean animales en su hábitat natural."

"¿Qué estudias? Y no pregunté ¿cuántos años tienes?" dijo Santana

"Estudio abogacía, en NY. Y tengo casi 25 años. Si no fuera por lo que sucedió con mis padres, ya estaría recibida" dijo Rachel.

"Yo estoy buscando trabajo" contó Santana. "Bueno, voy a empezar en realidad. Me tomé esta semana para acostumbrarme a vivir en el barco"

"Durante la semana te voy a llevar a conocer los lugares donde puedes comprar cosas buenas y baratas" dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a sus barcos y Rachel le contaba quien vivía en cual y quien no, como eran las personas, Santana sabía muy bien que si esa noche no pasaba algo entre ellas, no iba a poder sacarse a la pequeña morena de la cabeza.

Algo así también pasaba por la cabeza de Rachel, pero ella no era una mujer de una sola noche, y Santana realmente le gustaba. Le había gustado lo que había descubierto durante la cena, y el primer día que la vio. Y sus sueños sexuales con la latina eran de alto contenido erótico y no sabía muchas veces como controlarlos. Pero, esa noche solo iba a intentar besarla. Nada más.

"Bueno..." dijo Rachel

"¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?" preguntó Santana

"Me encantaría, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"No quiero que nuestra primera cita termine en la cama. Me gustaría más citas lo cual da más oportunidades de que terminemos en la cama por más tiempo del que nos daríamos si terminamos en la cama esta noche"

"¿En serio te gustarían más citas conmigo?" preguntó Santana dejando de lado el resto, porque sus antecedentes relacionales no habían sido para buenos. Y generalmente duraba una o dos noches, máximo.

"No te veas tan sorprendida. Es cierto" dijo Rachel acercándose un poco a la latina.

"Espero que te acerques solo para besarme" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"Por supuesto" dijo Rachel poniendo suavemente sus labios en los de Santana, levantando un poco su cuerpo sobre la punta de sus pies. La latina la envolvió inmediatamente con sus brazos en la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia si misma y profundizando el beso. Solo se separaron cuando el aire hizo falta.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Santana luchando contra sus ganas de levantar a la diva y llevarla hasta su cama.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Rachel dando un corto beso en los labios y alejándose rápidamente para subir a su barco.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, ambas durmieron con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por un lado, por el beso que había generado sensaciones que ninguna recordaba haber experimentado antes y por el otro, porque recordando ese beso, ambas habían llegado a un nuevo orgasmo. Solitario y pensando en la persona que estaba del otro lado de las paredes de sus barcos.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana se levantó sonriendo y decidiendo que lo mejor era ir a ver si Rachel estaba despierta, para poder invitarla a desayunar. Lo cual contaría como segunda cita.<p>

Pero se encontró con dos personas hablando con la morena que estaba buscando.

"¿Y dónde estaba anoche?" preguntó uno de los hombres mientras anotaba algo en una libreta negra y Santana se acercaba.

"Estaba en una cita" dijo Rachel

"¿Le importaría decirnos con quién?" preguntó el mismo hombre "Tenemos que confirmar que sea cierto"

"Conmigo" dijo Santana hablando para hacer girar su atención. "Estábamos en un restaurante que se llama "Cass", a unas tres cuadras de aquí" agregó antes de que se lo preguntaran.

"¿Y ud. es...?" preguntó el hombre

"Santana López" dijo la latina "Vivo en el Supernatural"

"¿En dónde?" preguntó el otro hombre.

"En el bote que está atrás de uds." dijo Santana señalando y los dos hombres miraron al mencionado y tomaron nota.

"¿Puedo preguntar porque se acercaron hasta mi?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, últimamente ha habido casos de piratería y se sospecha de un barco muy parecido al suyo. Aunque sin nombre." dijo uno de los hombres. "Y como ud. salió a alta mar la semana pasada y volvió ayer, estamos investigando"

"¿Piratería?" preguntó Rachel

"Si"

"Están invitados a subir a mi barco cuando quieran" dijo Rachel.

"¿Podríamos subir a revisar ahora mismo?" preguntó uno de los agentes.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Rachel haciéndose a un costado y dejando pasar a los hombres.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Santana

"Se presentaron como agentes de la aduana." dijo Rachel subiendo detrás de ellos. "¿Vienes?"

"Si, por supuesto."

Acompañaron a los agentes mientras revisaban, intentando no meterse en el medio. Santana miraba asombrada todo lo que Rachel tenía en la escotilla del barco pero no iba a decir nada hasta que esos dos agentes se marcharan.

"¿ Podemos ver la bóveda?" preguntó uno de los hombres.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Rachel subiendo a cubierta y abriendo la puerta de la bóveda para que los agentes bajaran.

Después de revisar el lugar, que estaba completamente vacío, los agentes salieron y le pidieron disculpas por las molestias causadas.

Santana observaba atenta.

"No se preocupen, está bien." dijo Rachel "Ya me estoy acostumbrando a que si no son uds. son los muchachos de la guardia costera"

"Lo lamentamos mucho" dijo uno de los hombres antes de marcharse.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana cuando se quedaron solas.

"Esos fueron los de la aduana revisando mi barco porque creen que soy un pirata." respondió Rachel.

"¿Piratas en el siglo XXI?" preguntó la latina divertida.

"Supongo que tendría que cambiar el color de mi barco" dijo Rachel "Si cada vez que salgo a altamar me revisan todo...no sé como voy a poder seguir haciéndolo"

"Supongo que si. Me llamó la atención todo lo que tienes en la escotilla."

"Si, parece mucho lujo, pero me ha costado cada centavo"

"Lo sé. No quise implicar nada malo. Solo que...¿si consigo un televisor podría meterme en tu cuenta de televisión digital?"

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Rachel riendo.

"¿Quieres ir a desayunar?" preguntó Santana.

"De acuerdo, déjame cerrar el barco, antes" dijo Rachel subiendo nuevamente y poniendo llave a la escotilla.

Santana ya lo había hecho, así que esperó.

* * *

><p>De pronto las dos entraban en una rutina, cenando y desayunando juntas. Después de dos días habían dejado de hacerlo fuera de los barcos, y se alternaban entre uno y otro.<p>

Y dos semanas después, cuando Rachel preparó una rica cena para las dos, fue cuando terminaron durmiendo juntas. Bueno, dormir era el sinónimo de sexo en el vocabulario de Santana. Y el sexo con Rachel era muy bueno.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco, ambas comenzaron a pasar más y más tiempo juntas, estableciendo un título en su relación. Santana no podía estar más feliz, ya que había pasado a pasar más tiempo en el barco de Rachel que en el suyo.<p>

Las cosas, incluso, para Santana empezaron a mejorar cuando consiguió un trabajo de secretaria y sus ingresos comenzaron a ser mensuales.

Todo iba bien, entonces, hasta que dos meses después, Rachel le anunció que iba a salir de viaje nuevamente.

"¿Puedo ir con uds.?" preguntó.

"No puedes faltar de tu trabajo por una semana" dijo Rachel

"Oh, tienes razón." dijo la latina besando a su novia en la pasarela del Superstar y saliendo a trabajar.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que le hacía falta la pequeña morena, Santana se abstuvo de tener sexo consigo misma, porque sabía que al regreso Rachel iba a estar tan desesperada como ella y las dos, esta vez, iban a casi tocar el cielo con las manos.<p>

Cuando volvió del trabajo, más de una semana después, y vio el barco negro, sonrió y prácticamente corrió a buscar a Rachel, quien estaba esperándola en el Supernatural.

"Pensé que no llegabas más cuando pasó una semana y no habías vuelto" dijo tirándose sobre ella para comerla a besos.

"Acá estoy" alcanzó a decir Rachel antes de ser arrastrada dentro del Supernatural para una larga noche de sexo.

* * *

><p>Santana sintió frío a mitad de la noche. Giró para ver la hora y pudo ver que eran las 4 de la mañana. El otoño se estaba acercando y Rachel no estaba a la vista, ni se escuchaba nada. De pronto, unas voces comenzaron a llenar sus oídos y Santana subió a cubierta, para intentar ver de que se trataba.<p>

Un barco, más pequeño que el de ella, estaba detrás del Superstar y Noah y Mike, sacaban algo del agua. Rachel miraba desde la popa de su barco, dándoles órdenes.

"Lo vendemos y te enviamos tu parte" dijo Noah cuando cargaron una caja enorme en el barco.

"¿Puedes cerrar la boca alguna vez?" preguntó Mike mirando a Santana. Él había sido el primero en descubrirla y no alcanzó a decir nada hasta que Noah había abierto. Santana, miró a la pequeña morena y dejó que sus amigos se marcharan con el cargamento, mientras cruzaba hasta volver al Superstar.

"Eres pirata" dijo Santana haciendo la conexión con los dos agentes de la aduana que habían aparecido dos meses atrás.

"Santana" dijo Rachel tratando de que la mirara.

"Vamos a dormir, mañana hablamos" dijo la latina bajando por su escotilla. "Y duermes conmigo" agregó por si Rachel no había entendido lo que ella había querido decir.

* * *

><p>"Así qué..." comenzó a decir Santana mientras las dos estaban sentadas en la mesa desayunando.<p>

"Lo siento...no debías..." comenzó a responder Rachel, pero sabía que no podía decir mucho más que eso.

"¿No debía saberlo?"

"No debías sospecharlo, siquiera" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo terminaste haciendo eso?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"El Superstar sirve para ocultarse en la noche. Es un barco veloz para escapar. En realidad...la idea surgió hace tres años atrás, cuando todo lo de mis padres explotó. Y mis dos únicos amigos, se emborracharon una noche conmigo, haciendo que cuando yo planteara la idea, como una broma, ellos la tomaran en serio. Poco después, me aparecieron con cientos de planes e ideas y sin darnos cuenta atacamos el primer barco. Y no pudimos parar." explicó Rachel.

"¿Cuánto ganan por cada viaje?" preguntó Santana

"Bastante...a veces tardamos en vender las cosas que robamos, porque son tecnológicas y todas tienen un número de serie, pero pagan bien por cada cargamento. Desde entonces tenemos gente que nos avisa de alguna embarcación con poca tripulación, que carga algo de interés y atacamos. Nunca lastimamos a nadie. Solo...robamos"

"Voy a dejar este tema por unos días" dijo Santana levantándose y a pesar de todo, dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel, antes de subir a cubierta para ir a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Los pocos días se convirtieron en dos meses más hasta que Santana volvió desesperada y llorando a su barco, mientras Rachel cocinaba algo.<p>

"Quiero entrar" dijo la latina entre lágrimas.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Rachel corriendo a abrazar a su novia.

"Mis padres solicitaron un nuevo juicio, diciendo que tenían nuevas evidencias. Lamentablemente, las nuevas evidencias que tenían eran en su contra y los abogados me enviaron la cuenta. No puedo pagar esto, Rachel" dijo Santana tratando de controlar sus lágrimas. "No a menos que venda el barco"

"¿Y a dónde quieres entrar?" preguntó Rachel

"A la piratería"

"Pero tu trabajo..."

"¿Cómo haces con el tuyo?"

"El bar es de Mike. Así que puedo tomarme todo el tiempo libre que quiera"

"Puedes conseguirme trabajo"

"Es cierto...pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"El Superstar está siendo buscado por todo el mundo. No podemos salir todavía, no a menos que consigamos un nuevo barco"

"Entonces usemos este, Rachel"

"Espera, vamos a hacer así" dijo Rachel sentándose para pensar. Santana dejó que lo hiciera. "Te voy a dar el dinero que necesites para esa factura."

"No quiero el dinero."

"Escúchame. Lo necesitas. Probablemente si hacemos un viaje ahora Aduana comience a sospechar, Santana. Porque estoy segura de que va a saltar en la investigación sobre mi, que eres mi vecina y tu deuda."

"¿Entonces?"

"Te doy la plata para que pagues esa deuda. Seguimos normalmente hasta que tengamos un buen cargamento y lo hacemos. Mientras tanto, nos mudamos las dos definitivamente al Superstar y con Noah y Mike comenzamos a preparar el Supernatural para el próximo viaje"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana respirando tranquilamente.

"Ahora, dame eso que voy a hacer el cheque y lo envío para que no sigas preocupándote." dijo Rachel estirando la mano, dándole un beso a Santana y cruzando hasta su barco.

* * *

><p>Noah y Mike revisaron el Supernatural con extrema atención, mientras Rachel comenzaba a buscar nuevas formas para ocultar los barcos. El Superstar era negro y muchas veces eso ayudaba durante la noche, pero había que seguir escondiéndose.<p>

Con un poco de inversión, lograron una forma de ocultar para que no sea reconocido y que al volver a aguas estadounidenses no sea investigado por la guardia coster, cambiando el color del comando por fuera de forma fácil y rápida.

El motor estaba en muy buenas condiciones, como lo había demostrado el salir un fin de semana a probarlo.

Y Santana observaba la forma de trabajar que tenían sus tres amigos y las ganas que tenía de hacer ese primer viaje.

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres meses más antes de que Rachel le avisara que iban a salir unos días después. Habían conseguido la pista sobre un gran cargamento de iPads y teléfonos celulares Samsung que venía desprotegido.<p>

Santana había aprendido que probablemente fuera más difícil venderlo, hasta que Rachel le contó que solo había salido de aduana en Finlandia y no habían hecho el resto del papeleo, esperando hacerlo en Estados Unidos. Por lo tanto, no tenían muchos números de serie que rastrear. Podían cruzar algún día hasta Canadá y venderlos.

No durmió los días previos al viaje, hasta que Rachel decidió ponerle un somnífero para que lo hiciera, porque la necesitaba descansada y atenta.

Rachel se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, y le dio un pasamontañas cuando la noche ya había caído y el barco que era su blanco había aparecido en el radar.

Mientras Mike los guiaba rumbo al sur, huyendo del barco víctima, Noah cambiaba las cosas del barco logrando que pareciera otro completamente, el cargamento estaba seguro oculto debajo del agua, Santana sentía todavía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Miraba a Rachel observar el radar y hacer uno o dos comentarios con Mike, mientras esa enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

Fue solo un segundo en que pensó que lo que sus padres habían hecho no era muy distinto de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Pero no le importo, le dijo a Rachel en el oído que la esperaba en el camarote y bajó hacia el mismo sonriendo.

Cuando Rachel entró en el camarote, inmediatamente fue atacada por sus besos, y las manos de Santana tratando de sacarle rápidamente la ropa.

Noah y Mike no eran pareja entre ellos y eran heterosexuales, así que esperaba que todo termine rápido para no alimentar la fantasía de dos hombres.

Rachel también se apuró en sacarle la ropa y segundos después, las dos cayeron sobre el catre para seguir besándose, mientras las manos se dirigían hacia el sur.

Se penetraron casi sin que la otra estuviera lista, pero Santana estaba demasiado húmeda por la adrenalina todavía corriendo en sus venas.

Quizás desde dentro de ellas, pareciera lento y tortuoso, pero si alguien observaba, hubieran visto que sus manos se movían como pistones, entrando y saliendo de la otra a un paso constante y rápido, mientras alguno de los pulgares acariciaba el clítoris de la otra y sus bocas no dejaban de chocar una y otra.

Era un espacio pequeño, y recién ahora se daban cuenta del tamaño, mientras solo escuchaban el sonido de piel y líquido chocando, los gemidos de placer de las dos, el choque de los dientes cada vez que sus bocas volvían a encontrarse.

Cuando sintieron que estaban cerca del orgasmo, Santana alejó su cabeza solo para mirar los ojos de Rachel cuando las dos llegaran al extásis, al clímax.

"Te amo" fue lo que dijo la latina cuando llegó ese momento. No escuchó respuesta porque quizás Rachel no lo hubiera registrado, ni siquiera pareció que lo hubiera escuchado.

Pero minutos después, cuando las dos ya habían bajado del orgasmo, Rachel comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Santana, quien había acomodado su cabeza en el hombro de la más pequeña de las dos mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel como si fuera algo que se hubieran estado diciendo mucho tiempo pero sin dejar de que su voz reflejara que realmente la sinceridad de las palabras.

Santana sonrió dejando un beso en el hombro de Rachel antes de volver a atacar sus labios y repetirle las mismas dos palabras, una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>Quizás, el destino las esté aguardando en algún otro lugar que no sea un barco, pero el día que se casaron, lo hicieron arriba del Superstar porque ese lugar significaba algo para las dos.<p>

Noah y Mike entendían el significado del barco en la ceremonia.

Quinn y Brittany, amigas de Santana y que habían viajado para la boda (porque no podían creerlo) no podían entender que significaba el barco en todo eso.

Ni la torta con forma de barco pirata que apareció en la fiesta.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_¿Qué puedo decir? Más que ¡Sorpresa! En realidad, ya tengo el 53 terminado y el 54 comenzado así que dije...¿por qué no? La semana que viene es semana santa y aunque quizás no pueda publicar, si podré escribir (espero)_

_Bueno...éste fue pedido por AndruSol, espero que haya sido lo que esperabas. _

_Si todo va bien el domingo o lunes estoy subiendo el próximo :D _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

**_Wanda-Marie840: _**_ gracias por la review! Voy a intentar escribir ese que me estás pidiendo. Veremos que queda. Creo que tengo un one shot empezado con esa temática...Gracias de nuevo! Saludos!_

**_Romi: _**_ Muchas gracias por la review y por pedírmelo! Me encanta maltratar a Finn...auguro un futuro siendo golpeado en estas aventuras! Gracias de nuevo por la review! Saludos!_

**_Mrs Michele: _**_en realidad, me encanta golpear a Finn, ajjajajaja todo el tiempo! jajajajaja Voy a intentar también escribir esa idea, espero que me salga. Gracias por la review!_

_**AndruSol:** siempre es terapeútico golpear a Finn. Jajajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado éste! Al fin y al cabo es tu idea y tu fantasía! Gracias por permitirme escribirla! Besos!_

_Sigo recibiendo pedidos...ah, y un detalle, probablemente cambie el orden de los capítulos que siguen. Igualmente: el orden de los factores no altera el producto._

_**Capítulo 53: **Rachel y Santana son asesinas. Pedido por Mrs. Michele._

_**Capítulo 54: **Rachel entra en el programa de protección a testigos y Santana es su marshall. Pedido por Lee, por otro medio._

_**Capítulo 55:** Santana siempre estuvo enamorada de Rachel pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. Si 10 años después se entera que la diva no pudo cumplir ningún sueño a causa de un accidente que la mató ¿cómo se puede volver el tiempo atrás y no solo salvar la vida de Rachel sino también la de sí misma? Pedido por BelleBerryD_

_**Capítulo 56:** Rachel y Santana en una cárcel. Pedido por Eli_

_**Capítulo 57:** Quinn y Santana compiten por Rachel. Pedido por Wanda-Marie840_

_**Capítulo 58:** New Directions se pierde en una isla, que no aparece en ningún mapa y poblada de dinosaurios. Pedido por Gaby._

_**Capítulo 59:** Santana se enfrenta a la capitana de la escuela Dayton. Santana se enamora, la capitana también. Pedido por Mrs Michele._

_Capítulo 60: Rachel se pone celosa y pasan cosas...pedido por Laars51_

_Bueno Kitties, _

_nos vemos pronto!_

_Saludos!_

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	53. ¡53! - Aniversario

**Título:** Aniversario

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **6,889

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana.

**Summary:** Santana y Rachel toman un camino en la vida para vengarse de las personas quienes les cambiaron la vida y llevaron a la muerte a quienes más querían. Quizás, en el futuro, se puede llegar a encontrar el amor.

**Disclaimer: **Romi me pidió algo más real. Espero que esté bien, porque se me habían acabado las ideas para bromas.

**Rating:** M

**IMPORTANTE. **Si quieren a Finn y a Schuester...bueno. Acá no se lo quiere mucho.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Aniversario<span>**

**Pedido por Mrs. Michele**

Tenía que dejar de hacer ciertas cosas, se dijo cuando detuvo el auto en el garage de su casa. Se sacó la ropa sucia y se puso la que su esposa le había dejado limpia, doblada y planchada cerca de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina de su casa.

Sonrió mientras pensaba en como se habían conocido e ideaba algo para su nuevo aniversario en unos cuantos días.

* * *

><p><em>Había estado acostada desde la noche sobre el frío piso de cemento, el cual ahora prácticamente ardía por el sol del mediodía. <em>

_Revisó una vez más sus instrumentos, aunque pensaba que si lo seguía haciendo iba a terminar arruinándolos. Verificó la punta de las balas y la heladera en donde estaba el resto de la cosas. Miró el reloj y notó que faltaban unas cuantas horas para el desfile, midió la velocidad del viento y supo que había elegido el mejor lugar porque si aumentaba no iba a poder cumplir con su misión. Misión, ja. Era más un trabajo que ofrecía gran cantidad de dinero en un mundo anónimo._

_Pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas cuando escuchó unos pasos, pero cuando vio a alguien vestida casi como ella abrió los ojos y miró sorprendida._

"_¿Por quién estás?" preguntó la otra persona, que inmediatamente se reveló que era mujer. Ante la pregunta, se dijo que quizás esa mujer venía por otra persona. _

"_Por Trayden" respondió ella sentándose un poco mejor._

"_Genial. Yo estoy por Julen. ¿Te molesta si me quedo contigo?" preguntó la mujer_

"_No, para nada. ¿Tienes ruta de escape?" preguntó ella_

"_Si. ¿Tú?" _

"_Si"_

"_Gracias" dijo la nueva y se acomodó al lado de ella._

_Sabía que todavía faltaban horas y agradecía haber traído un pañal para hacer sus excreciones._

"_¿Hace cuánto que estás acá?" le preguntó la nueva._

"_Desde anoche" dijo ella._

"_Soy Santana, por cierto" dijo la nueva que ahora tenía nombre._

"_Es la primera vez que alguien en este trabajo se presenta. Rachel" dijo ella mirando a la otra mujer. _

_Obviamente no podía ver su rostro, porque como el de ella, estaba debajo de un pasamontañas. Solo podía ver sus ojos, marrones como los de ella._

_Cuando faltaban ya pocos minutos para la hora límite, y después de bastante silencio por parte de las dos, Rachel se acomodó y revisó todo a su alrededor, tratando de ver si había quedado algo fuera de lugar. Al no notarlo, miró a su compañera._

"_¿Vienen juntos?" le preguntó. _

"_Creo que si" respondió Santana_

"_¿Qué va a pasar si no lo hacen?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia la calle. Sacó de la heladera la pequeña botella que necesitaba, sacó el cargador de sus armas y diferenció tres balas a las cuales les metió la fina aguja de una jeringa cargada con el líquido que contenía la botella. _

"_¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana viendo cada uno de los procesos que hacía Rachel._

"_Mi seguro" dijo Rachel sonriendo. Puso las balas en el cargador, mientras veía de reojo que Santana hacía lo mismo, sacó cada pedazo del rifle de su maletín, de acuerdo al orden que lo necesitaba y se quedó mirando el arma cuando cada pedazo estuvo en su lugar. _

_Se acomodó mirando la mira hacia la calle, por donde podía ver el primer auto de la comitiva. Sabía que su objetivo solía viajar con la ventana contraria a la suya con unos centímetros abierta. Se había ubicado en el mejor lugar, se dijo cuando a través de la mira pudo notar el espacio necesario para disparar._

"_¿Lo tienes?" preguntó Santana_

"_Si" dijo ella_

"_Yo también, ¿quieres que lo hagamos a la cuenta de 3 así salimos juntas?" _

"_De acuerdo" dijo Rachel y escuchó como su compañera comenzaba la cuenta regresiva y su dedo jugaba con el gatillo esperando que llegara al 3._

_Se escuchó un solo disparo y mientras vio como todos corrían al auto de Julen sin darse cuenta de que Trayden también había sido disparado, Rachel desarmó su rifle con lentitud y obsesión y se arrastró hasta la puerta del techo de ese edificio después de revisar que ningún cartucho haya quedado en el piso._

"_¿Ahora?" preguntó Santana siguiéndola, pensando que tenían que correr y bastante._

"_Ven conmigo" dijo Rachel bajando por las escaleras, hasta llegar al quinto piso. No le importó mucho sacarse el pasamontañas mientras descendía y le pidió a Santana que lo hiciera. La otra mujer no parecía desconfiar tanto de ella e hizo lo que le pidió. En el quinto piso, Rachel abrió un departamento y dejó pasar a Santana._

"_Espera, si vives aquí...¿cómo es que estás desde anoche en el techo?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor._

"_No vivo aquí, es de alguien que conozco y estoy en el techo para distraer. Cuando se den cuenta de que alguien estuvo toda la noche en el techo, probablemente recorran el edificio preguntando si alguien vio algo raro, pero no van a sospechar de alguien que viva en este edificio." dijo Rachel invitándola a que se siente. _

"_Quisiera cambiarme de ropa, si no te molesta" dijo Santana _

"_No, no me molesta. Ahí está el baño" dijo Rachel señalando una puerta. _

"_Gracias" dijo la latina. Ahora Rachel podía ver bien sus facciones y notó que era latina. Muy hermosa por cierto._

_Rachel se fue a la habitación y también se cambió de ropa, saliendo minutos antes de que Santana también apareciera con otro tipo de ropa._

"_Puedo ofrecerte un lugar para dormir." dijo Rachel_

"_De acuerdo." dijo Santana. Sabía que era mejor que estar corriendo por las calles. _

"_Ven, esconde tu rifle aquí" dijo Rachel señalando una de las aberturas del sistema de ventilación._

"_Gracias" dijo Santana_

* * *

><p>Caminó cansada hasta el cuarto, en donde su esposa estaba tirada en la cama, desnuda, dormida, como le gustaba. Y sin necesidad de meterse debajo de las sábanas, sacó toda su ropa y se metió en la cama con ella observando las facciones de su esposa. Todavía generaba en sí misma esas sensaciones de vivir ante tanta muerte a la que estaba expuesta. Todavía sentía esas mariposas en su estómago como la primera vez que la besó. En realidad, que se besaron. Todavía sentía esa adrenalina de ese primer día que la conoció, pero sabía que la adrenalina tenía que ver con el hecho de aquél asesinato doble, antes de pensar en esa mujer que ahora estaba.<p>

Santana extendió su mano y atrajo a Rachel hacia si misma. Gimió dormida al sentir la piel de su esposa y una pequeña sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

"Volviste" dijo en un susurro.

"Lo hice" fue la respuesta de Rachel, quien sacó un mechón de cabello del rostro de Santana antes de acercarse y dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

"Terminó" dijo Santana atrayendo más hacia si misma a su esposa y metiendo una de sus piernas dentro de las de ella. Rachel sabía que solo quería acomodarse para dormir. Rachel sonrió y pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de su esposa y cerró los ojos, pensando en aquél primer beso.

* * *

><p><em>Pasaron unas cuantas horas, mirando la televisión. Se enteraron, por ejemplo, que Julen había fallecido en el momento de recibir el disparo, mientras que Trayden había sobrevivido unos 40 minutos antes de morir por un paro cardíaco, después de pasar por una extraña parálisis.<em>

"_¿No te sientes rara al saber que el tuyo quedó vivo?" preguntó Santana. Estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, sus brazos tocándose y no parecía nada incómodo. Rachel la miró con una sonrisa extraña en los labios y se levantó a contestar el timbre. _

"_Seguro que es la pizza, ¿por qué no buscas las cosas en la cocina?" preguntó mientras se acercaba a la puerta._

_Pero no era la pizza, y Rachel pareció sorprendida cuando vio a un par de policías del otro lado de la puerta. _

"_Buenas noches, srta. disculpe las molestias" dijo uno de los oficiales._

"_Estamos haciendo entrevistas en todo el edificio" dijo el otro._

"_Queríamos saber si ud. ha visto algo extraño durante el día" dijo el primero._

"_¿Algo extraño?¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Rachel. _

"_Personas extrañas en el lugar, alguien que haya bajado las escaleras corriendo. Algún ruido extraño" dijo el segundo oficial._

"_¿Amor?¿Es la comida?" escuchó Rachel que Santana preguntaba. Rogó no haber hecho ningún tipo de cara cuando la latina había dicho amor, y no sorprenderse tanto cuando sintió los brazos de ella rodear su cintura desde atrás, y dejar un beso en el cuello antes de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y mirar a los oficiales. "No, no recuerdo que hayamos encargado policías para cenar" _

"_Santana, los señores están haciendo entrevistas en el edificio" dijo Rachel_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina_

"_No lo sé" dijo Rachel y los oficiales compartieron una mirada, mientras se escuchaba la puerta del ascensor anunciar que alguien se había detenido en su piso._

"_Tenemos sospechas de que los disparos a Trayden y Julen surgieron de este edificio. Desde el techo más precisamente" dijo el primer oficial. _

"_Lamentó que no podamos ayudarles." dijo Santana subiendo una de sus manos por el estómago de Rachel y comenzando a acariciar cerca de sus pechos. "Estuvimos ocupadas todo el día. Si saben a lo que me refiero" agregó guiñándoles un ojo._

"_Si escuchamos un ruido fuerte, como hace dos horas. Parecía un auto al que le había explotado el caño de escape" dijo Rachel "Me pareció raro porque le comenté a San que parecía venir del techo" _

"_Tienes razón" dijo la latina._

"_Srta. Bellowes. Traigo su pizza" dijo un muchacho de reparto acercándose al cuarteto._

"_Por fin, me estoy muriendo de hambre" dijo Santana metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos traseros de Rachel y sacando un billete para entregárselo al muchacho. "Disculpen, oficiales. Voy a comenzar a preparar todo para comer. Necesito recargar energías, porque no veo a mi pequeña novia hace días y me estaba sintiendo una monja" agregó dejando otro beso en el cuello de Rachel y metiéndose en el departamento._

"_Bueno, no las molestamos más" dijo el segundo oficial. _

"_Gracias por su cooperación" dijo el otro y haciendo una reverencia, ambos caminaron hasta la puerta del departamento continuo._

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" preguntó Santana a la mañana siguiente apareciendo por la cocina, cuando Rachel terminaba de preparar el desayuno.<p>

"¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?" preguntó Rachel.

"Como olvidarlo"

"Estaba justo recordando eso, y por eso...estaba sonriendo"

"Con razón" dijo Santana acercándose a su esposa y besando sus labios.

"¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?"

"Trabajar."

"¿Trabajar?"

"Sería raro que no me presente en el trabajo hoy, siendo lunes."

"Es cierto. Pero...¿cuál trabajo?"

"El que voy a hacer de ahora en más, San. Profesora en McKinley"

"Entonces, ¿te llevo?"

"Por favor"

* * *

><p><em>Rachel y Santana durmieron juntas esa noche. Pero no teniendo sexo. Sino para hacer más verdadera la fachada. <em>

_Aunque cuando despertaron, sintieron que algo más que fachada estaba sucediendo entre ellas. Porque Santana se había movido hasta dejar una pierna dentro de las de Rachel y ésta la estaba abrazando por la cintura. _

_Se quedaron observándose unos minutos, que parecieron eternos, cuando las dos despertaron. Extrañamente, abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo. _

_Quizás, las dos recordarían más adelante ese momento, en el que parecía que estaban comenzando una nueva vida, y no se habían dado cuenta de que iba a ser juntas._

_Rachel sonrió y se levantó para ir al baño, saliendo del mismo cambiada y lista para un nuevo día. _

_Santana se metió después, saliendo de la misma forma y pensando que era momento para ir a su casa._

"_La policía sigue en la cuadra" dijo Rachel cuando la vio aparecer, ofreciéndole una taza de café. Estaba parada junto a la ventana, que por fin había abierto y miraba hacia la calle. _

"_¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana_

"_¿Crees que puedes quedarte unos días más?" _

"_¿Para qué?"_

"_Para seguir con la coartada." _

"_¿Cuánto tiempo más tienes este departamento?" _

"_Una semana, más o menos" _

"_¿Y hace cuánto que estás?" _

"_La misma cantidad de tiempo. Me aseguré de ser vista por la gente que vive acá, por si preguntan." _

"_Tendría que ir hasta mi hotel a buscar las cosas" _

"_Entonces vamos." _

"_¿Vamos?" _

"_Si, estoy segura de que los policías que vinieron anoche salieron a contarle a sus compañeros sobre nuestras acciones al frente de ellos y no se van a sorprender si nos ven juntas"_

"_Buena idea." _

_Salieron del edificio, saludando al portero y caminaron despacio hasta el hotel de Santana, mientras los oficiales las miraban. La latina entró, buscó sus cosas e hizo el check out, diciéndole a Rachel que tenía el auto. _

"_Después podemos salir como si hiciéramos un viaje por carretera y nos separamos donde quieras" dijo Santana_

"_Buena idea, también. El edificio tiene un estacionamiento." _

"_Genial."_

* * *

><p>"Es una lastima, era una gran promesa" dijo Tina Cohen Chang sentándose al frente de Rachel en el salón de profesores. "¿Donde estuviste de viaje?"<p>

"Cosas familiares" dijo Rachel "¿De quién estabas hablando?"

"¿No te enteraste?" preguntó Tina

"¿De qué?" volvió a preguntar Rachel sin entender de que estaba hablando su compañera de trabajo, mientras veía a Santana entrar en el salón.

"¿En qué planeta vives? Creo que eres la profesora con menos conocimiento del afuera que cualquiera. Incluso Santana sabe más que vos sobre lo que pasa ahí afuera" dijo Tina mirando a la esposa de su amiga que justo se estaba sentando a su lado.

"¿De qué habla?" preguntó la latina

"No tengo ni idea" respondió Rachel

"¿No se enteraron en serio?" preguntó Tina

"Si dejaras de preguntarme eso quizás podrías haberlo contado" dijo Rachel

"Finn Hudson, el heredero de la fortuna Hudson, de unos 40 años fue asesinado ayer. Dicen que llegó vivo al hospital pero algo lo siguió matando" contó Tina

"Ni idea siquiera quien era este Hudson" dijo Rachel

"Ni yo" dijo Santana

"Por Dios, son tan distraídas uds. dos. Me voy a hablar con alguien que sepa del mundo" dijo Tina levantándose y moviéndose hacia otra mesa.

* * *

><p><em>Vivir con alguien a quien solo conocías por nombre y profesión no era fácil, pero, ambas tenían que salir de esa ciudad sin que las sospechas caigan encima de sus personas.<em>

_Quizás, cuando Rachel tuvo un momento a solas se preguntó porque le había ofrecido esta oportunidad a la latina, pero no lo sabía realmente. Por un momento pensó que por fin podía llegar a hacer una amiga en esta profesión, generalmente realizada por hombres que solo tenían en vista una gran suma de dinero, mientras ella no solo lo hacía por el dinero. Ella tenía una venganza que cumplir y nunca iba a terminar de tomar trabajos en donde había que, lamentablemente, matar a alguien hasta que su fama llegue a las personas que querían matar a las mismas personas que ella quería matar._

_Por el otro lado, sentada en el sillón, revisando su cuenta bancaria, Santana se preguntaba porque había aceptado quedarse con la pequeña morena. Tal vez, era por el deseo de tener una amiga en esta profesión, hasta lograr llevar a cabo su venganza._

_Ninguna de las dos todavía estaba consciente de que la otra deseaba lo mismo._

* * *

><p>Santana miraba a su esposa dormir con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de 10 años había logrado llevar a cabo su venganza y ahora la iba a tener para siempre a su lado.<p>

No quiso pedirle que no aceptara ese último viaje, porque sabía que Rachel necesitaba hacerlo. Ahora dormía en el sillón de la casa, después de dos minutos de haber atravesado la puerta.

Miró el calendario colgado en la cocina y sabía que aunque no podía ver los números, en cuatro días más sería un nuevo aniversario de su boda y sabía que para ninguna de las dos sería igual que el año anterior.

* * *

><p><em>Santana llevó a Rachel hasta el aeropuerto de la ciudad después de esa semana y se marchó, quizás rumbo al horizonte. Pero en vez de estar cabalgando, estaba manejando un auto, viejo.<em>

_Se preguntó porque seguía con ese vehículo cuando tenía el dinero para comprarse 5 ferraris y todavía vivir bien, pero sabía que era más que sentimental. _

_El auto había pertenecido a sus padres, y cuando ellos llegaron de Puerto Rico y comenzaron a trabajar forjándose un futuro, algunas familias les pusieron trabas. Familias que querían más, más y más dinero o poder. Ni ellos sabían que tanto necesitaban o querían, solo ambicionaban._

_Poco a poco engañaron a los padres de Santana, mientras ella comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y cuando ya era demasiado tarde, Santana se encontró sola y con la mucama de una de las familias como tutora._

_Descubrió que podía manejar un arma cuando unos hombres entraron en el pequeño cuarto donde ella dormía dispuestos a matarla._

_La mucama les hizo juicio a sus patrones por no proteger a la niña y ganó millones de dólares. Con los contactos que tenía, empezó a entrenar a Santana y ser su administradora hasta que la mujer, lamentablemente murió. Fue una casualidad que fuera el mismo año en que le anunciaban que sus padres habían muerto en la prisión. Fue una mayor casualidad cuando descubrió los papeles en los que estaba cada paso de la traición a los que ellos habían sido sometidos._

_Juró venganza y miraba a los Schuester de lejos, esperando el momento. Sabía que poco a poco su ambición los iba a llevar a sus manos. Y ella iba a estar esperando, detrás de una mira, para poder disparar._

_Cuando vio pasar un avión encima de su auto, se preguntó si alguna vez se iba a volver a encontrar con Rachel._

* * *

><p>Dejó un beso en la frente de su mujer y una nota diciendo en donde iba a estar antes de partir. A veces le causaba gracia salir de la casa, mirando el espejo retrovisor, esperando volver a ver a esa joven morena aparecer.<p>

Rachel nunca le había aparecido así, se habían vuelto a ver frente a frente.

Pero ahora eso no importaba, tenía que comenzar a planear alguna forma de que el aniversario marcara una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Sabía bien que el cierre de la vida anterior iban a hacerlo juntas. Pero primero, lo primero.

* * *

><p><em>Mientras Rachel esperaba el avión que la llevaría de nuevo a su hogar, compró un diario y comenzó a hojearlo.<em>

_Ahí estaba de nuevo la familia feliz, en la parte de sociales, sonriendo a la cámara. Gregory Hudson anunciaba el casamiento de su hijo de casi 30 años, con Quinn Fabray, heredera de una familia de renombre._

_Quizás podría avisarle a la familia de la novia la verdad sobre los Hudson, pero no era la cuestión. La cuestión era matar a ese hombre y a su hijo._

_Tiró el diario a la basura cuando llamaron para embarcar y se recostó en el asiento esperando el despegue._

_Sus padres tenían una gran empresa farmaceútica además de trabajar en médicos sin fronteras. Gregory Hudson apareció con su hijo un día en la aldea en la que estaban pasando unos meses. Ayudando a los locales con remedios naturales. _

_La animosidad entre las dos familias fue inmediata y Rachel no entendía como Gregory podía hablar tan bien de Finn, su hijo, cuando el hombre de 25 años no podía diferenciar la izquierda de la derecha._

_Fue una noche cuando escuchó los gritos y descubrió a los Hudson violando mujeres, fueron sus padres quienes se entrometieron a ayudarlas y perdieron la vida a manos de padre e hijo. Rachel gritó y fue víctima de la persecución de esos hombres, perdiéndose en la selva esperando el momento._

_Terminó rodeada de víboras, que le siseaban y se paraban amenazantes. Se quedó quieta esperando que la noche pasara hasta que uno de los hombres de la aldea la descubrió y la rescató. _

_Volvió a su casa y su tía fue quien le pidió que contara lo que había sucedido. Después de escuchar su relato, comenzó a entrenarla. _

_Ella se escondió del mundo cuando su nuevo trabajo comenzó a ser solicitado._

_No importaba si fallaba el disparo ya que la víctima siempre moría. _

_Rachel utilizaba balas de punta explosiva que estaban rellenas de veneno. Veneno de la Mamba negra africana, esas víboras que durante una noche la amenazaron y no la atacaron. _

_Un día, se dijo, iba a conseguir el contrato para matar a padre e hijo e iba a ser pronto._

_Esperaba que Satana llegara a salvo a su destino._

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó unos 15 minutos después de que Santana se marchara y se levantó para hacer la comida.<p>

No era muy seguido que ella cocinara, pero la latina adoraba cuando lo hacía.

Quizás tendría que estar pensando en el gran plan para el fin de semana, a donde iba a llevar a Santana y a donde le iba a dar la noticia.

No sabía como Santana iba a tomarla, pero era un nuevo aniversario de una nueva vida, y quería que fuera lo más especial posible.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel volvió a su hogar y terminó de cursar las materias que le faltaban para el profesorado, mudándose a un lugar perdido en Ohio para pasar desapercibida. Además de que su tía estaba viviendo ahí.<em>

_Fue una gran sorpresa, cuando le presentaron a la nueva profesora de Matemática._

"_Vamos a tener que dejar de encontrarnos así" dijo Santana horas después entrando de sorpresa en su oficina._

"_Eso seguro" _

"_¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos acá?" _

"_La verdad, no tenía idea de que teníamos tantas casualidades" _

"_¿Quieres ir a cenar?" _

"_¿Cómo qué?" _

"_Como dos mujeres que quieren conocerse más"_

_Rachel sonrió ante la respuesta y aceptó._

_Desde esa noche en adelante, comenzaron a salir a cenar seguido, y una cubría a la otra en la escuela cuando tenían que viajar por **problemas familiares**._

_No tocaron el tema de los asesinatos hasta que casi un año después, Rachel le propuso irse a vivir juntas._

_Santana quiso aclarar todo para que no hubiera más secretos entre ellas, solo aquellos que con el tiempo se irían revelando._

_Una de las cosas que las dos se plantearon fue que todo se terminaría cuando lograran cumplir su venganza._

_Tres años después de ese encuentro fortuito en el techo de un edificio, Santana decía que aceptaba ser la esposa de Rachel._

_Ninguna de las dos podía estar más feliz._

* * *

><p>La foto de la boda siempre estaba presente en el cuarto de las morenas. Rachel se sorprendía al saber que tenía 26 años cuando se cansó y más cuerpos encima de ella de los que podía recordar.<p>

A veces pensaba que las dos eran demasiado frías, pero quizás la vida así las moldeó. O por lo menos eso respondía Santana.

A veces, incluso, Santana decía muchas frases. Como "El día que todo termine, no sé que vamos a hacer de nuestra vida" aunque Rachel sabía que iban a hacer. Iban a comenzar a vivirla como dos personas normales. Algo que nunca habían tenido demasiadas oportunidades de hacer.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿No crees que estás luchando demasiado contra los sentimientos que tienes hacia mi?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel se levantaba de la cama. Las dos habían tenido una noche apasionada de sexo, pero Rachel nunca se quedaba a dormir.<em>

"_No quiero que..." comenzó a decir Rachel, pero sabía que ninguna excusa funcionaba con Santana y sabía que la latina la conocía lo suficiente para notar cuando estaba mintiendo._

"_No quieres aferrarte a mi más de lo que ya lo has hecho, lo entiendo pero Rachel...no puedes seguir así, no podemos seguir así. Yo también estoy intentando acostumbrarme a esta relación pero tú a veces ni siquiera lo haces. Cuando me quedo en tu casa, no pones objeción y duermes abrazada a mi. ¿Por qué en mi casa no puedes quedarte?" _

"_No lo sé" dijo Rachel sentándose, completamente desnuda. _

"_Haz el intento" dijo la latina volviendo a acomodarse en la cama. Rachel se quedó cinco minutos pensando y volvió a acostarse, acercándose al cuerpo de Santana quien inmediatamente pasó sus manos alrededor de la pequeña morena._

"_No es tan malo" dijo Rachel acariciando la espalda de Santana._

"_No lo es" dijo la latina antes de volver a dormirse._

* * *

><p>Rachel pasó el martes haciendo llamadas, reservando el restaurante y obteniendo la cita que estaba esperando.<p>

Santana pasó el martes mirando a la pequeña morena con una sonrisa.

Ese día Rachel se había levantado diferente. Sonreía un poco más y parecía como si hubiera obtenido un tratamiento rejuvenecedor.

"Estás linda" dijo Santana abrazando a su esposa cuando la vio pasar al frente de su aula.

"Vos lo estás siempre" dijo Rachel besando a Santana y riendo al escuchar a todos los adolescentes gritar: ahhhh.

"Bueno, bueno, esto no es un show para uds." dijo Santana

"Entonces no lo haga en el pasillo, profesora" dijo uno de los alumnos.

"En eso tienen razón, San" dijo Rachel "Pero, otorguemos algo de que hablar" agregó besando con más profundidad a su esposa.

* * *

><p>"<em>Siempre estás tan tensa" dijo Santana masajeando la espalda de Rachel, entre los omóplatos.<em>

"_Lo sé" dijo la pequeña morena._

"_Tienes que aprender a separarlo. Pero hoy...estás más tensa que nunca" dijo Santana_

"_Sucedió algo" dijo la pequeña morena enderezándose y la latina sabía que ese algo se tenía relación con el otro trabajo que poseían._

"_Oh...pero intenta relajarte. Estas conmigo" dijo Santana. Casi un año había pasado desde que estaban en esta relación, desde que se habían reencontrado en una escuela perdida en Ohio._

"_¿Nunca pensaste en vivir con alguien?" preguntó Rachel cambiando el tema._

"_No, nunca creí que nadie aceptara esa otra parte de mi y me molesta la idea de andar ocultando un secreto tan grande" dijo Santana_

"_¿Querrías vivir conmigo?" preguntó Rachel después de unos segundos de silencio. La idea se le había ocurrido esa misma mañana, solo por el hecho de que Santana no estaba a su lado cuando vio el periódico. Cuando leyó sobre los Hudson y una nueva compra, en la que se suponía que estaban intentando hacerse cargo de lo que antes era la empresa de sus padres. Pero, al haber fallecido los dos socios principales, la empresa se disolvió, dejando solo a Rachel como la heredera de todo quien pasó un tiempo siendo protegida por los miembros de la tribu en donde los habían asesinado. _

_Recordaba claramente el día que entró en la oficina de los abogados de sus padres, para la lectura del testamento, y vio a los Hudson sorprendidos de verla viva. Incluso, al escuchar las palabras del letrado, casi exigen un análisis de ADN sobre Rachel. _

_Sabía que ellos iban a querer vengarse. Pero antes se iba a vengar ella. Por sus padres, por esas mujeres que violaron, por una aldea a la que destruyeron y por la vida que tomó para hacerlo._

"_¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana._

"_Lo siento, estaba pensando" dijo la pequeña morena._

"_Si quieres que vivamos juntas, vamos a tener que hablar de ese único tema que no tocamos. Y el porque lo hacemos."_

"_Estoy de acuerdo" _

"_Porque me encantaría vivir contigo. Me parece que es la mejor opción. Y sabemos ese secreto de la otra." _

"_Es cierto" _

"_Entonces...comencemos a ser claras y después, después decidimos que vamos a hacer" _

"_Bien"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Estoy esperando" dijo Santana riendo._

"_Oh...yo...yo estoy en este trabajo por venganza. Alguien mató a mis padres, por defender a mujeres que estaban siendo violadas, y pensaron que yo había muerto. Desde entonces, me preparé y comencé entrenarme. Cuando huí de la masacre en la que ellos fallecieron, terminé rodeada de Mambas Negras Africanas. Ya sabía disparar, así que alguien que conocía aquí me enseñó el resto y porque esas víboras no me inyectaron su letal veneno lo utilizo en mis balas" _

"_Eso se llama poder de síntesis" dijo Santana dejando de masajear los hombros y abrazando la cintura de la pequeña morena._

"_Es que...es como tenerlo encerrado en el pecho, esperando para poder llevarse a cabo. Es como si estuviera en una caja de acero con tres llaves. Solo esperando el momento de apretar el gatillo y comenzando el final. Voy a terminar todo cuando esos dos hombres estén muertos. Al día siguiente, voy a caminar por la puerta de la que en ese momento sea mi hogar, dormiré y despertaré con una sonrisa" _

"_Resumiendo mi historia, mis padres confiaron en la persona equivocada y perdieron todo su dinero. El dinero que habían invertido, también perdieron la confianza y la libertad. Una mucama se hizo cargo de mi, Maribel López. Una noche, dos hombres entraron en mi pequeño cuarto, e intentaron matarme. Maribel me había dejado un arma por protección, supuestamente sus jefes me iban a proteger. Maté a los dos hombres defendiéndome y Maribel inició un juicio contra sus jefes, por faltar a mi protección, la cual estaba firmada legalmente. _

_Con el dinero que les sacó, comenzó a entrenarme para vengarme. Maribel había visto lo que le habían hecho a mis padres y sabía que la gente iba a querer venganza. Además, me dijo: **siempre hay alguien más ambicioso que quiere ver a su contrincante muerto.** _

_Un día, recibimos una llamada anunciando la muerte de mi madre. Dos meses después, de mi padre. Un poco después, Maribel fallecía. De casualidad encontré los papeles que llevaron a mis padres a la ruina, a la prisión y a la muerte. Juré venganza y desde entonces estoy esperando que me den ese trabajo. Entiendo cuando dices eso de tener todo cerrado, esperando."_

"_¿Entonces?¿Vienes a vivir conmigo?" _

"_Con la condición de que cuando cumplamos nuestras venganzas, este trabajo se acabe"_

"_Te lo prometo"_

"_¿Tu casa o mi casa?" _

"_Y si compramos juntas algo más grande?" _

* * *

><p>El día se acercaba peligrosamente, y Rachel sabía que iban a tener que salir a la tarde del viernes, para llevar a cabo la celebración.<p>

"¿El viernes?" preguntó Santana

"Es el momento, si nos vamos cuando terminemos en la escuela, llegamos cerca de la medianoche y podemos preparar todo"

"¿Pasaste el imán?"

"Si, el disco ya está vacío. Por eso volví tan tarde. Quiero pasarlo una vez más, si no te importa" dijo Rachel.

"Está bien. Viernes a la tarde" dijo Santana besando a su esposa antes de caer dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><em>Vendieron la casa de Rachel y el departamento. Como les sobraba (además del dinero que tenían en sus cuentas en el extranjero) compraron una cabaña, perdida en el medio de un bosque, lejos de Lima en donde establecieron su base de operaciones. <em>

_El día que cruzaron el umbral de su casa, también cruzaron más un umbral en su paso a una relación con confianza. _

_Esa noche, en una cena fría, rodeadas de cajas sin desarmar porque era mejor perderse en las llamas de la pasión que de sus cuerpos emergía, se confesaron el nombre de las personas de quienes se querían vengar. _

* * *

><p>El viaje fue lento, en silencio, porque cada una se preparaba para dejar atrás una vida de la cual habían dependido.<p>

Era, al fin y al cabo, una vida vacía. Porque no había amor, sino muerte. Pero ahora, solo el vacío que antes era un dolor, ahora era duelo. El duelo que no habían podido realizar por sus padres, y por las personas que las habían ayudado.

Estacionaron cerca de la cabaña, mirando su figura en la noche y desactivando la alarma, lo que activaba.

"¿Dónde las dejaste?" preguntó Santana mirando el serpentario ahora vacío, apenas entraron en la casa.

"Las abandoné en un zoológico, en la ciudad en donde lo maté." dijo Rachel con tristeza.

"¿Las abandonaste en el zoológico de NY?"

"Si, pero las envié desde L.A"

"¿L.A?¿Cómo te las arreglaste para eso?" preguntó Santana

"Son temas de los cuales ya no tenemos que preocuparnos" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió, sabía que era cierto.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel había recibido la oferta seis meses atrás. Era uno de esos clientes complicados, esos de los cuales no querían saber nada de dar el nombre de la víctima hasta asegurarse que la persona solicitada iba a cumplir con el trabajo. Además, especificó directamente que quería la mujer que disparaba con veneno de víbora, por las dudas que la persona estuviera con custodio. Además, tenía tres meses para prepararse e iba a ser Detroit lo cual quedaba cerca.<em>

_Pero, su sorpresa fue después de haber aceptado el trabajo, cuando apareció no solo la cara de Schuester, sino también de su esposa. Ella sabía quienes eran sus víctimas y sabía que no podía llevarlo a cabo._

"_Pero tienes que hacerlo. Aceptaste" dijo Santana_

"_No, puedes hacerlo tú. Sabes disparar mejor que yo" dijo Rachel_

"_Pero no uso tus balas. No estoy acostumbrada a tu rifle" dijo la latina_

"_Entonces practica, porque tengo tiempo de dar marcha atrás, pero no tenemos la certeza de que seas tú a quien le caiga después."_

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Es tu venganza" dijo Rachel besando a su esposa._

_Pasaron los siguientes meses practicando los fines de semana, hasta que Santana se acostumbró al rifle de Rachel y estaba lista. _

_Voló a Detroit, y con dos disparos con solo milésimas de segundo asesinó a Schuester y a su esposa._

_Agradeció el hecho de que no tenían hijos, sino hubiera tenido que matarlos también. _

_Rachel depositó el dinero en la cuenta de su esposa y la esperó en el aeropuerto. _

_Santana no habló hasta que volvieron a la casa y ahí se largó a llorar. Por fin empezaba su proceso._

* * *

><p>Santana vio a Rachel cerrar su notebook <em>laboral<em> y notó la primera lágrima que veía caer de los ojos de su esposa desde que la conocía.

Se paró a su lado, y comenzó a ver sus hombros temblar, de a poco, sollozos comenzaron a emerger de la boca que tanto amaba y Santana la abrazó al notar que sus piernas temblaban. Rachel ahora se estaba dejando ganar por el duelo de la muerte de sus padres. Era un nuevo proceso y tenía que hacerlo.

"Estoy aquí" fue lo único que la latina le supo decir. Lo mismo que ella le había dicho unos meses atrás.

La abrazó y la mantuvo cerca de ella hasta que Rachel dejó de llorar. Sabía que era lo más importante para su pequeña esposa.

Cuando terminó, la guió hacia afuera de la casa y encendiendo esa mecha que habían creado hace 10 años atrás, se marcharon de ese lugar para ver volar la casa por los aires, con todo lo que esa vida de asesinas tenía adentro. Lo único que no se destruyeron fueron los rifles, porque al fin y al cabo, sin ellos ellas nunca podrían haberse conocido.

* * *

><p><em>Rache recibió la noticia dos meses después de que Santana cumpliera su venganza. Sabía que la latina iba a poner objeciones a su viaje, porque ahora los puntos de vista cambiaban, pero iba a hacerlo.<em>

_Igualmente, fue Santana quien la encontró mirando la pantalla de la computadora, con una máscara en su rostro y pareciéndose una estatua viviente._

"_¿Rach?" preguntó deteniéndose detrás de ella y mirando. Rachel tenía como víctima al hombre que quería matar. Hace un tiempo, Gregory había muerto en circunstancias extrañas, pero quedaba su hijo. Y en NY lo iban a hacer el jefe de toda la empresa. _

_Por alguna razón, ni siquiera se preocuparon en organizar detalles, Rachel conocía bien NY. Solo fue hasta la cabaña a buscar el veneno que necesitaba y partió hacia aquella ciudad. _

_Esperó como aquella vez, toda una noche, en un edificio a metros de la empresa de los Hudson. _

_Cuando vio a Finn detener su auto, se preparó. _

_Sabía que él mismo iba a cerrar su puerta, por una pequeña obsesión, y disparó media milésima de segundo antes de que se acomode. _

_Quizás tendría que haber apuntado a la cabeza, pero lo hizo en la pierna. Sabía, que iba a sufrir. Se fue de su escondite tranquila, porque nadie iba a buscarla, no todavía. Agradeció que empezó a llover y sabía que el agua iba a arruinar cualquier prueba que ella había dejado._

_Mientras caminaba hacia el hotel, las primeras lágrimas aparecieron pero la lluvia se las llevó. Quería llorar con Santana. Extrañaba a su esposa._

* * *

><p>El sábado, siendo el día de su aniversario, volvieron a Lima. Llegaron casi al mediodía y Rachel le dijo que la iba a llevar a cenar, esa misma noche. Santana sonrió y se acostó vestida, para una siesta. Sintió el colchón hundirse cuando Rachel se acostó a su lado, y comenzó a sonreír cuando sintió la respiración de la diva en su cuello.<p>

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó abriendo los ojos y notando a Rachel mirándola desde arriba. Su esposa solo sonrió y la besó. Despacio, porque sabía que nada las apuraba. Santana devolvió el beso con pasión, poniendo una mano en el cuello de Rachel para mantenerla en su lugar. Sintió la pierna de Rachel pasar sobre su cuerpo, para quedar a horcajadas sobre ella.

Las dos sabían que no habían palabras para esos momentos, y el silencio comenzó a aplacarse con el ruido de la ropa saliendo de sus cuerpos y sus gemidos aumentando en volumen, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos.

Rachel, dejó de prestar atención a los labios de Santana y comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa, mordiendo en algunos lugares y sonriendo ante la reacción del cuerpo que estaba debajo.

Consiguió llegar hasta los pechos, en donde pasó minutos, que parecieron horas para Santana. Porque le dedicó toda la atención a los pechos y pezones de la latina. Le encantaba chuparlos, mientras una de sus manos estimulaba el otro. Pellizcando el pezón marrón que se lograba fundir con la piel.

Santana arqueó, después de un tiempo, sus caderas, haciéndole saber a Rachel donde la necesitaba. La pequeña morena dejó un beso en el valle entre los pechos de Santana y siguió descendiendo con su boca, hasta oler la excitación de Santana.

Primero probó el lugar, pasando su lengua entre los labios, deteniéndose en el clítoris para saborearlo. Sabía que cuando Santana llegara al orgasmo, el gusto iba a cambiar, porque se iba a mezclar con los líquidos internos que su esposa largaba.

Observó los ojos de Santana mientras su cuerpo subía y sus dedos comenzaban a humedecerse dentro de sus otros labios.

Cuando volvió a estar (casi) frente a frente, ojos marrones clavados en ojos marrones, Rachel penetró a Santana con dos dedos, despacio, disfrutando como se perdían en esa caverna que era húmeda, caliente y desesperada.

Santana pasó nuevamente sus manos por el cuello de la diva y comenzó a moverse al compás de los dedos de su esposa, abriendo la boca y pasando su lengua por sus labios, porque se le estaban secando, porque quería decir demasiado y a la vez no quería decir nada. Rachel supo cuando era el momento de aplicar más fuerza y velocidad, porque los ojos de Santana se lo gritaban, prácticamente.

Cada vez era más y más pasión la que otorgaba la mano de Rachel dentro de Santana, más cuando la pequeña morena puso su muslo contra su brazo para hacer más presión. Con su pulgar, estimulaba el clítoris de Santana quien ahora solo gritaba el nombre de su esposa.

Hasta ese momento, en que todo culminó con el nombre de Rachel gritado por los labios de Santana.

"Ahora descansa" dijo Rachel mientras ayudaba a que bajara del clímax del orgasmo.

* * *

><p><em>Había sido cuando tenían su octavo aniversario que tuvieron una enorme discusión sobre su futuro.<em>

_Si, era hermoso estar juntas. Pero Santana quería un hijo._

_Rachel, le decía que no estaban listas. No hasta su venganza._

_Esa fue la única vez que Santana se expresó diciendo: quizás nunca tengamos la oportunidad de llevar a cabo nuestras venganzas._

* * *

><p>Fueron a cenar al restaurante más exclusivo de Columbus, cortesía de Rachel y hablaron de varias cosas hasta que la pequeña morena, dijo algo que dejó a Santana más que sorprendida.<p>

"Estoy tomando hormonas hace un año, más o menos."

La latina miró a su esposa con la boca abierta, mientras el mozo retiraba los platos y volvía con un postre pedido expresamente por Rachel y una botella de champagne.

"Hace un año no sabías que íbamos a concretar eso" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"El día que nos casamos, me prometí que te iba a hacer feliz, San. Y lo pensé bien, y me dije que aunque este año no se nos diera, iba a empezar con el tratamiento. No quería que cuando llegara ese momento comenzáramos con las preocupaciones"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Por supuesto. Ya no tenemos razones para viajar por el mundo, buscando a quien nos hizo sufrir. Nadie sabe quienes somos y de ahora en adelante, podemos comenzar una nueva vida en la cual podemos tener algo que no tuvimos antes, una familia"

"Escuchaste mis palabras"

"Que no lo demuestre, no significa que no te haya escuchado"

"Desde ese día en el techo, escuchaste cada palabra que te dije"

"Es que sabía que no solo era un encuentro al azar."

"Te amo" dijo Santana levantándose para sentarse sobre ella y besarla.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron.

* * *

><p>Dos años después, sin viajes por problemas familiares, sin pedidos de clientes. Con dinero suficiente, Santana llevaba seis meses de tratamiento de fertilización, mientras Rachel daba a luz a su primer hijo.<p>

Un varón, al que decidieron ponerle Lucas.

Algún día ese chico sabría la verdadera historia de sus madres, pero no por ahora.

Por ahora, la vida normal y familiar, había ayudado a eliminar las ocasionales pesadillas que ambas tenían.

Por ahora eran normales y en camino a tener una familia normal.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo va?_

_Espero que se encuentren bien!_

_Bueno, dejo este. Me parece un poco cargado de drama, para mi forma de ver. No es que me moleste, sino que a veces, se mezclan muchos sentimientos cuando se intenta escribir cosas._

_Como al anterior lo subi tarde, me faltaron un par de cosas así que al día siguiente lo corregí. _

_Espero que haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo._

_Como ando con pocas palabras hoy, gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Gracias Mrs. Michele, AndruSol y Wanda-Marie840._

_**Capítulo 54: **Rachel entra en el programa de protección a testigos y Santana es su marshall. Pedido por Lee, por otro medio._

_**Capítulo 55:** Santana siempre estuvo enamorada de Rachel pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. Si 10 años después se entera que la diva no pudo cumplir ningún sueño a causa de un accidente que la mató ¿cómo se puede volver el tiempo atrás y no solo salvar la vida de Rachel sino también la de sí misma? Pedido por BelleBerryD_

_**Capítulo 56:** Rachel y Santana en una cárcel. Pedido por Eli_

_**Capítulo 57:** Quinn y Santana compiten por Rachel. Pedido por Wanda-Marie840_

_**Capítulo 58:** New Directions se pierde en una isla, que no aparece en ningún mapa y poblada de dinosaurios. Pedido por Gaby._

_**Capítulo 59:** Santana se enfrenta a la capitana de la escuela Dayton. Santana se enamora, la capitana también. Pedido por Mrs Michele._

__**Capítulo 60:** Rachel se pone celosa y pasan cosas...pedido por Laars15__

_Saludos Kitties (recuerden, es unisex mi kitties)_

_Lore._


	54. ¡54! - Coincidiendo en el camino

**Título:** Coincidiendo en el camino

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **7,534

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana,

**Summary:** Rachel es testigo de un crimen que lleva a que la fiscal la ponga en el programa de protección de testigos.

**Rating:** T

**IMPORTANTE. **Sorpresa! Lo que si, se me están acabando las ideas de los títulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Coincidiendo en el camino<strong>

**pedido por Lee**

Rachel Berry solo había tenido un sueño toda su vida. Lograr el estrellato en Broadway. Y la verdad, al ver pasar las calles de NY en un auto sin matrículas, con vidrios polarizados, con dos agentes policiales a cada uno de sus lados, y otros dos adelante, suspiro sabiendo que hasta que el lío en el que estaba no terminara, su sueño de Broadway no iba a poder cumplirse.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó por primera vez. Estaba confiando ciegamente en la policía.

"Hacia un lugar seguro" dijo el policía que manejaba.

Rachel asintió, sabía que a partir de ahora tenía que comenzar a no saber que estaba haciendo. Solo esperaba que alguno de estos policías no fueran infiltrados de la mafia irlandesa, porque su locación no sería segura.

Pero minutos después, alguien llamó por teléfono al otro policía que iba adelante y éste le dijo al conductor que frenara.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Alguien ya les avisó a los Sheriff, uno de ellos está viniendo a buscarte. No quieren que ninguno de nosotros sepa tu nueva locación" dijo el policía chófer.

"¿Sheriff?" preguntó Rachel

"Los Sheriffs son quienes se ocupan de la protección de testigos" dijo mecánicamente quien estaba a su derecha.

"Eso lo sabemos todos, Phill. Incluso la jovencita" dijo el de su izquierda.

"¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?" preguntó el policía que estaba adelante.

"No lo sé, solo sé que la fiscal del caso llamó inmediatamente y que saben que hay gente infiltrada en el departamento." dijo el chófer.

"Pero no somos ninguno de nosotros, porque si no la fiscal no nos hubiera elegido" dijo el de su izquierda.

"Eso es cierto, está detrás de los Hudson desde hace años" dijo el de su izquierda.

"¿Cómo vamos a saber si de verdad es un Sheriff quien viene a buscarla?" preguntó el de su derecha.

"Viene con la fiscal" dijo el policía de adelante, y ante la aparición de unas luces en la parte trasera del auto, y unas señas se detuvieron.

"Bueno, señorita Berry. Ha sido un placer conocerla" dijeron los cuatro policías al mismo tiempo, se bajaron con una mano sobre sus armas y se acercaron al auto que se había detenido detrás de ellos.

Después de hablar con los ocupantes, volvieron al vehículo y el que había sido su chófer, extendió una mano hacia Rachel mientras otro sacaba sus maletas del baúl.

"Gracias" les dijo la diva a los 4 policías y caminó hacia el auto, desde donde la Fiscal del Estado Quinn Fabray se bajó para ayudarle con las maletas. Una mujer de rasgos latinos esperaba en el asiento del conductor, parecía un poco nerviosa, pero miraba constantemente sus espejos hasta que salieron con rumbo desconocido, cuando ya el auto policial que la había llevado hasta ahí no se encontraba más a la vista.

Hicieron unos kilómetros más, Rachel no podía saber en que dirección, hasta que frenaron en un restaurante de esos de ruta.

Se sentaron lejos de las ventanas, mientras la camarera las miraba sospechosamente.

"Ella es Santana López, de la oficina del Sheriff de los Estados Unidos. Es nueva en esto de la protección de testigos, pero es la persona en quien confío para que te mantenga a salvo hasta el día del juicio. A pesar de que filmes tu declaración o por otra vía para que no estés presente en esa sala" dijo Quinn.

"¿Puedo ver la credencial?" preguntó Rachel

"Muestrásela San. Rachel puede distinguir una credencial falsa de una verdadera, uno de sus padres es policía, el otro del FBI." dijo Quinn mirando a la latina.

Santana sacó la placa y Rachel la agarró para observarla con atención.

"Lo siento, no quise faltarle el respeto" dijo Rachel devolviéndosela.

"Es comprensible, Quinn me contó lo que ha sucedido los últimos días desde que se enteraron que ud. fue testigo del crimen" dijo Santana

"Comprensible. Claro" dijo Rachel secamente. No es que le cayera mal la Sheriff Marshal, ¿en serio tanto título para una persona que era un poco más grande que ella? Sino que simplemente no sabía como explicar el vuelco que había dado su vida en una semana. Y todo por ser una buena ciudadana e ir a declarar al ver un crimen.

"Rachel, Santana va a estar a tu lado todo el camino, hasta el momento del juicio" dijo Quinn de nuevo.

"Creo que ya lo habías dicho" dijo Rachel.

"Bueno...es cierto. Yo...voy a ir llamando a un taxi mientras uds. comienzan su viaje" dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a uno de los pocos teléfonos públicos que quedaban en NY.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Santana parándose y dejando dinero en la mesa.

"Lista" dijo Rachel siguiéndola afuera del restaurante.

* * *

><p>Viajaron por caminos rurales hasta que el sol se levantó y tomaron una autopista que las guiaba hacia Tennessee.<p>

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que Rachel ya llevaba varios minutos despierta.

"¿Podríamos parar a comprar café en algún lugar?" preguntó la diva, mirando pasar el paisaje, que sabía que por ahora no significaba nada.

"No eres muy comunicativa apenas te levantas. Tengo que aprender esas cosas" dijo Santana descubriendo una cafetería, con pocos, muy pocos autos en su estacionamiento y aparcando ahí.

Se sentaron y Rachel no habló hasta que su taza de café ya estaba por la mitad.

"Tengo 22" dijo la diva, mirando hacia la ventana que estaba del otro lado de la habitación. "¿Por qué nos sentamos tan lejos de la ventana?"

"Si alguien pasa no puede verte enseguida. Es un truco que aprendí" respondió Santana mientras miraba su plato de huevos revueltos.

"Ahh" dijo Rachel volviendo a mirar su taza de café y haciéndole una seña a la camarera para que se la rellene, mientras tomaba de un solo trago la otra mitad.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta quizás un poco personal?" dijo Santana tocando el borde de su taza con un dedo.

"Soy lesbiana" dijo Rachel mirando con deseo a la camarera, pero más que nada por el café.

"No era mi pregunta" dijo Santana aunque la diva pudo notar que se había puesto algo colorada, pero supuso que era por alguna otra razón.

"Oh, lo siento. Generalmente es la pregunta más personal que me hacen" dijo Rachel.

"Mi pregunta era ¿por qué fuiste a declarar?...digo...podrías haber olvidado lo que viste." dijo Santana

"¿Y soñar todas las noches con un hombre violando y matando a una mujer mientras caminaba por la calle?" preguntó Rachel. "No, no era una opción. Por un lado porque crecí con dos padres policías, en su forma. Los cuales me enseñaron que tenía que decir siempre la verdad si podía sacar al malvado de las calles. Por otro lado, porque no quería que eso me acose todavía mi vida porque no hice lo correcto"

"Pero...tenías toda una vida por delante." dijo Santana

"Yo no sabía que ese hombre era miembro de una familia mafiosa irlandesa, hasta que lo vi en las fotos de los criminales de la policía y lo reconocí. Hasta que me lo dijeron los oficiales justo cuando Quinn Fabray aparecía"

Santana solo asintió mientras terminaba su desayuno, miraba su reloj y se levantaba.

"Vamos, así podemos llegar a una casa segura antes de que sea el mediodía."

* * *

><p>La casa segura seguía en Tennesee y antes de llegar, Santana decidió parar en un pequeño almacén de un pueblo cercano a comprar cosas.<p>

"¿Nos vamos a quedar en esta casa?" preguntó Rachel. No era lujosa, solo era una casa más de los suburbios, en un barrio completamente habitado y con protección ciudadana.

"Probablemente. Si quieres." dijo Santana.

"Yo puedo querer muchas cosas" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina "Pero hasta que esto no termine, no puedo desearlas."

"¿Quién dice que no puedes seguir deseándolo?" preguntó la sheriff mirándola seriamente. "Eso puedes seguir haciéndolo, así cuando estés lista puedes volver con todo a lo que sea que quieras volver"

"¿Tienes idea de lo que hacía en NY?" preguntó Rachel

"No. Quinn llamó desesperada, necesitaba a alguien enseguida y yo estaba justo de vacaciones cerca de NY. Solo tuvo ocasión de decirme unas cuantas cosas, como lo que habías visto y relatarme una o dos de las cosas que pasaron después, hasta que llegamos al auto que te trasladaba."

"Estaba en NYADA estudiando para mi camino al estrellato. Solo quería llegar a Broadway y estar en Wicked. Tal vez en alguna nueva obra que revolucionara el musical. Pero por ahora no puedo. No hasta que ese tal Finn Hudson sea enviado a la cárcel de por vida, yo declare y de alguna forma milagrosa el resto de su familia no me busque para vengarse."

"No hay resto de su familia" dijo Santana

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Finn Hudson no es el crayón más brillante de esa familia. Y, por ahora, van a intentar detener tu declaración, así sea que tengan que matarte, pero, en el caso en que logres llegar al juicio y declarar en contra de ese tipo, los Hudson se van a retirar, porque van a dejar de ser Hudson."

"¿Cómo?"

"Los Hudson en realidad comenzaron siendo una pandilla de barrio, hasta que el padre de Finn se entrometió. Eran unos jóvenes impulsivos y con ese hombre, entrenado en el ejército, comenzaron a realizar acciones un poco más inteligentes, como vender drogas al por mayor, proteger los locales de la cuadra en donde había alguno de los miembros a través de una pequeña cuota mensual, y vengarse si alguien se metía en su territorio. Todos creían que Finn era el heredero de la familia, pero aún mientras su padre seguía vivo, él comenzó a demostrar su verdadera personalidad.

No confiaba en ninguno de los otros miembros de la familia, ni siquiera en su propio padre.

Comenzó a asaltar, primero en tiendas lejanas a los barrios que controlaban, después a las tiendas que controlaban.

Cuando la gente se quejó con su padre, él lo destrozó al frente de toda la familia. Lo golpeó, lo insultó y lo degradó. El hombre anunció al frente de todos ellos, mientras su hijo sangraba y lloraba en el piso, quien iba a ser su heredero en el caso de que algo pasara. Y no era Finn. Pero, les pidió que prometieran apoyar a Finn en ciertas cosas.

El padre de Finn murió hace unos años, en circunstancias incluso extrañas para los miembros de la familia. En una reunión posterior a la muerte, cuando el heredero asumió el cargo, se decidió que iban a dejar a Finn hacer lo que él quisiera, si terminaba preso o en una situación como en la que está ahora, iban a hacer lo posible para que quedara en libertad. Pero no lo imposible. No se iban a arriesgar a muchas cosas por Finn. Y, si resultaba que Finn terminaba siendo condenado, ellos iban a olvidarse del nombre Hudson y comenzar una nueva familia."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Hasta hace un tiempo atrás estuve en la sección de Organizaciones Criminales del FBI." dijo Santana levantando los hombros. "Era entretenido pero sobresalía en mi trabajo de escritorio, así que me enteré del examen para Sheriff y aprobé. Eres mi primer misión."

"Espero que sea fructífera para las dos" dijo Rachel

"Vamos a dormir, después cuando nos levantemos hablaremos de como quieres que nos presentemos ante el mundo de ahora en más, además de que tengo que prepararte en tu nueva identidad."

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel subiendo las escaleras y eligiendo una de las habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Despertaron juntas casi a la misma hora y afuera ya estaba de noche. Rachel le pidió a Santana permiso para cocinar.<p>

"Bueno, podemos ser amigas que se mudan juntas a la universidad" dijo Santana sacando una colección de credenciales. "O podemos ser pareja."

"La que te parezca mejor" dijo Rachel

"Entonces pareja. Las dos identidades tienen nuestra misma edad, año de nacimiento. Cambia el lugar y la historia familiar."

"A todo esto ¿qué edad tienes?" preguntó Rachel.

"30" dijo Santana. "Vamos a tener que inventar una historia. Pero antes, tendría que comenzar a hacer las nuevas identificaciones."

"Santana...¿cuánto tiempo puede llevar esto?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al frente de la Sheriff y mirándola.

"No lo sé, Rachel. Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que tengamos que movernos o volver a NY. Eso si puedo asegurarte" dijo Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana no se sentía cómoda durmiendo en otro cuarto lejos de Rachel, por lo tanto, después de discutir con la pequeña morena unos cuantos minutos, decidieron dormir juntas. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para las dos.<p>

"Eres mi primer caso y puedo cometer muchos errores, pero Rachel, no voy a permitir que entren a la noche en esta casa y te maten en la cama" dijo Santana. "Por lo menos no vas a estar sola si llegan a entrar de noche"

"Es muy reconfortante saber que pienses que pueden llegar a entrar cuando estamos durmiendo" dijo Rachel

"Lo siento. Estoy tan asustada que puedo llegar a tener un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento y sé que no es lo más recomendable. Quinn va a bajar hasta el infierno y a matarme si algo llega a pasarte" dijo Santana mirando a la diva, quien la miraba sorprendida.

"¿Cómo la conoces?" preguntó Rachel

"La conocí hace mucho tiempo atrás, íbamos al secundario juntas. Éramos porristas"

"A mi las porristas me odiaban"

"Seguro te tenían envidia. Por lo que Quinn me dijo eres talentosa, y además, con ese cuerpo. Guau" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada por lo que había dicho. Rachel también se había puesto colorada, pero no dijo nada más.

* * *

><p>Cuando obtuvieron las nuevas identidades, Santana se quedó mirando los pasaportes.<p>

"Hicieron las cosas mal" dijo la latina cuando ella bajó de darse un baño. Llevaban una semana en la casa en Tennesee y por ahora estaba todo tranquilo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel mientras se servía una taza de café. Ahora solo era café. Todo el tiempo y además, había roto su dieta vegana porque sabían que los Hudson iban a buscar a alguien que fuera vegano.

"Estamos legalmente casadas, según estos papeles" dijo mostrándole a la diva lo que quería decir.

"Bueno, eventualmente alguna historia íbamos a tener que inventar, Santana"

"A veces me sorprende lo tranquila que estás con todo esto"

"Tranquila no estoy." dijo Rachel suspirando y sentándose al lado de la latina. "Es que...sé que tengo que sobrevivir y si eso me lleva a vivir mirando sobre el hombro constantemente, lo voy a hacer. Pero sé que te tengo a mi lado y si Quinn confió lo suficiente en vos para asignarte mi caso, tengo que confiar en ella. No sé cuanto tiempo voy a poder aguantar huyendo, pero la verdad, me gustaría no hacerlo. Me gustaría esperar el juicio en mi casa. Pero esa familia parece ser que va a hacer todo lo posible para matarme o callarme hasta el juicio."

"Cuando Finn Hudson sea condenado, esa familia va a dejar de perseguirte"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?"

"Porque son así. Conocí a alguien que trabajó de encubierto entre los Hudson. Puedo decirte que el odio hacia Finn es mucho. Siempre dijeron en las reuniones que él podía llegar a hacer lo que quisiera, pero en el momento en que la justicia lo condenara ellos ya no iban a apoyarlo. Le daban la libertad por ser el hijo de su fundador y nada más. Nadie le hace caso, nadie lo quiere ahí adentro" dijo Santana mirando hacia la ventana.

"Santana...¿hay alguna opción de que no tengamos que huir cuando se den cuenta de que estamos aquí?" preguntó Rachel muchos minutos después. Como hija de dos oficiales de la ley sabía que había opciones, no sabía si Santana las tenía en cuenta.

"Hay pero...¿cómo las llevaríamos a cabo? No estoy trabajando con nadie dentro del departamento del Sheriff porque Quinn cree que ahí también hay infiltrados de los Hudson" dijo la latina volviendo a mirar a la diva.

Quinn la había arruinado cuando le asignó este caso, hacía una semana que muchas noches se las pasaba despierta, mirando como dormía la persona que ahora estaba a su lado. No sabía como iba a hacer para aguantar la necesidad que tenía de abrazarla constantemente o de besarla.

"Puede ser que tengamos una solución" dijo Rachel

"¿Cuál?"

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray no sabía como adelantar el juicio y mientras Santana estuviera en un lugar que ni ella ni nadie sabía, podía estar tranquila por la seguridad de Rachel. Lamentablemente, podía notar cuando sus cosas eran revisadas en su oficina, cuando su teléfono había sido pinchado, cuando cada correo electrónico era leído por otros ojos que no fueran los suyos.<p>

Podía notar incluso a miembros de los Hudson caminando por donde ella estaba paseando los días que tenía libre y salía con su novia.

Todos esperaban una noticia sobre el paradero de Rachel y Santana, nadie podía entender como no lo sabía.

Por eso, fue enorme su sorpresa cuando después de la audiencia en la que establecieron que el juicio iba a ser dentro de seis meses, Noah Puckerman la esperaba en su oficina.

Noah Puckerman era la selección natural del consejo de los Hudson para heredar el poder en el momento en que Finn desapareciera del mapa.

"Sra. Fabray" dijo el hombre. Era realmente apuesto si uno así lo miraba. Ojos color avellana y una piel que le hacía recordar tanto a Rachel como Santana, de un color oliva que brillaba hasta con luz artificial.

"Sr. Puckerman. ¿A qué debo su visita?" preguntó ella entrando en su oficina y haciendo que él la siguiera. El hombre, cerró la puerta despacio y miró a su alrededor. Caminó hasta una de las lámparas y metió la mano, logrando sacar un micrófono que le mostró y lo volvió a guardar en donde estaba.

"Tengo novedades." dijo mirando hacia una esquina de la habitación y Quinn asintió. Sabía ahora quien era Puckerman y sabía que no podían hablar ahí.

"¿Van a seguir luchando por encontrar a la testigo?" preguntó Quinn

"Probablemente. Lo más conveniente hubiera sido que el juicio se hubiera adelantado. Me parece raro que el juez de la quinta sección lo hubiera atrasado tanto."

"Lamentablemente, parece que ese hombre tiene intereses personales"

"Eso parece, es un gran amigo de la casa. Siempre en el Starbucks de Broadway a las nueve de la mañana"

"¿Eso vino a decirme?"

"Sra. Fabray. Ud. y yo sabemos que si ponemos las manos sobre Rachel Berry en antes del juicio no tiene con qué luchar contra nosotros. ¿No cree ud. que está arriesgando demasiado en una persona que está huyendo por el país?"

"Sr. Puckerman, me parece que no es de su incumbencia."

"¿Cómo va a quedar su posición en la fiscalía si pierde este caso? Incluso...¿si pierde la oportunidad de encerrar a Finn para siempre?"

"Sr. Puckerman, este no es un ataque en contra de la organización que el sr. Hudson y ud. controlan. Al contrario, es un ataque personal en contra del sr. Hudson. Una cosa es la organización y otra cosa es lo que Finn Hudson hace en sus ratos libres. Lo cual, si uno sigue investigando, logra encontrar que son muchas más las personas a las que lastimó. Lamentablemente, no tenemos testigos en esos casos, porque todas sus víctimas están muertas."

"Todos creen que esto es un ataque contra la organización"

"No lo es, sr. Puckerman. Creame que no lo es. Yo no soy fiscal del FBI de la sección de Organizaciones Criminales. Esa es un área en la cual no me he querido involucrar."

"Sra. Fabray, no puedo asegurar nada, pero intentaré pasar este mensaje al consejo" dijo Puckerman levantándose y abandonando la oficina.

Quinn suspiró, por un momento había temido por su vida cuando lo vio esperando. Pero sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo. Ella no estaba atacando a la organización y en la audiencia se habían enterado. Quizás el consejo lo mandó para saber si eso era cierto.

* * *

><p>A las nueve de la mañana siguiente, Quinn se encontraba en la esquina más oscura dentro del local de Starbucks en la calle Broadway esperando. Alguien se deslizó a su lado y pudo notar que era un joven asiático, de sonrisa fácil.<p>

"Dicen por ahí que las encontraron" dijo el hombre y Quinn miró asustada a la persona. "Pero fueron advertidas" agregó. Dejó un períodico sobre la mesa y dio un sorbo al café. "Están muertas" agregó antes de levantarse y salir de la cafetería, dejando a Quinn completamente sorprendida sin saber que hacer.

Abrió el periódico y vio que era de Tennesee y la foto de Rachel y Santana anunciando que habían muerto en un incendio en la casa segura en la que se encontraban. Pero, eso no era lo único. Dos nombres habían sido escritos debajo de la página en tinta azul, y Quinn supo que podía seguir tranquila.

Buscó en cada hoja del períodico algún otro mensaje hasta que lo encontró, casi al final.

"_Probablemente ahora adelanten el juicio, si es que no aparecen nuevas evidencias" _

Quinn leyó la nota varias veces, antes de cortar el espacio en donde estaba y cortar el espacio de los nombres.

Dejó el diario en la mesa y salió rumbo a la oficina.

¿Qué nuevas evidencias podían llegar a aparecer? No lo sabía. Por ahora.

* * *

><p>Naya Rivera y Lea Michele llegaron a España una mañana de invierno. Barajas era un aeropuerto que parecía vivo y era solo por la cantidad de gente que había constantemente en ese lugar.<p>

Pasaron por la aduana sin ningún problema y tomaron un taxi hacia el centro de Barcelo.

"¿Crees que no vamos a tener que movernos más?" preguntó Lea mirando a Naya quien mantenía un ojo en el taxista y el otro en la pequeña morena a su lado.

"Creo que no" dijo en inglés y mantuvieron silencio hasta que fueron depositadas en el lugar que habían indicado.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó la pequeña morena, quien miraba fascinada a su alrededor.

"Esperamos" dijo Naya agarrando la mano de su compañera. Por alguna razón, desde que tomaron ésta decisión, se habían vuelto de alguna forma un poco más físicas. Naya solía agarrar la mano de Lea cada vez que podía y Lea solía moverse en la noche para dormir encima de su compañera.

Un auto frenó al frente de ellas media hora después, y un hombre muy parecido a Naya se bajó, mirándolas un segundo antes de correr hasta la más alta de las dos.

"Santana que bueno es volver a verte" dijo mientras envolvía a la latina en un abrazo.

"Primo" dijo ella antes de hacer las presentaciones oficiales y subirse al auto, rumbo a la costa sur de España.

* * *

><p>Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El juicio se iba a mantener en la primer fecha dada y el abogado defensor de Hudson estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas, mientras le gritaba insultos al juez.<p>

Ellos habían solicitado la nueva audiencia, al enterarse que la testigo había muerto junto al Sheriff que la protegía, pero, cuando Quinn habló nadie supo que más decir. Ni siquiera el juez, que miró enojado hacia Hudson y su abogado antes de emitir su decisión de mantener el juicio en 6 meses.

A decir verdad, Quinn no sabía porque la estaban ayudando algunos miembros de la organización de Hudson, pero sabía que algo bueno en ese hombre no había.

Cuando volvió de ese Starbucks, se quedó mirando su oficina al notarla completamente destrozada. Le había llevado dos días arreglarla y cuando lo hizo recibió la notificación de la audiencia.

El día de la misma, cuando llegó a su oficina, la esperaban los resultados de laboratorio de la última víctima, en donde se anunciaba que el adn encontrado pertenecía a Finn Hudson.

Las pruebas y testigos comenzaron a llegar a mares a la fiscalía, y Quinn tuvo que pedir ayuda al Fiscal General para llevar adelante el caso. El hombre se lo dio encantado después de una reunión en la que decidieron que meter preso a Finn Hudson era mejor que algunos cuantos policías corruptos.

Igualmente, Noah Puckerman solía decirle si estaba trabajando con alguien en quien valía la pena confiar o no. Y solía hacerlo enviándole flores, con tarjetas crípticas en donde se nombraba a quien había que sacar o no del equipo.

A 4 meses del juicio, recibió la visita de un miembro de la oficina del Sheriff quien le dijo que Santana López, había incumplido todas las reglas de la oficina y que si alguna vez descubrían que estaba viva, lo mejor sería comunicarle que ya no pertenecía más a los Sheriff ni a la oficina de protección de testigos. Por lo tanto, si algún día regresaba, no tendría trabajo.

Quinn dejó de lado esa información, porque pasaba sus días generando y generando informes de las evidencias para presentarlas ante el juez cuando llegara el juicio.

Tomaba declaración de algunos policías que admitían haber limpiado pruebas en los asesinatos que Hudson había cometido y que a la vez, tenían la forma de comprobar que eso era cierto.

Los tratos que se hacía para que la gente que aparecía en la fiscalía, superaban mucho el tiempo de Quinn, pero estaba segura de que meter a Finn Hudson en la cárcel para siempre era la meta final.

Faltaba un mes para el juicio y Quinn se preguntó si sería o no necesario hacer que Rachel testificara, pero sabía que solo era la frutilla del postre y así lograr sacarle la sonrisa idiota a ese hombre que se había llevado muchas vidas en su camino.

Se preguntó como iba a comunicarle la fecha del juicio a su testigo estrella, cuando ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

Aunque recordó los nombres, sabía que todavía no debía intentar averiguar nada sobre ellas, por las dudas que quedara algún fiel a Hudson infiltrado en su oficina.

Esa noche, se fue a dormir sabiendo que dentro de poco tiempo, un asesino menos estaría en la calle.

* * *

><p>En el consejo de la familia Hudson todos estaban celebrando. Todos los presentes esa noche, quienes eran todos los contrarios a Finn Hudson. Solo dos o tres de sus miembros seguían siendo fieles al heredero biológico de su creador, pero nada más.<p>

Muchos sabían desde el comienzo que Finn Hudson no tenía en su sangre el material suficiente para llevar adelante una organización como ésta.

Contrario a Noah Puckerman, quien miraba sonriente a sus amigos. Su familia.

Él había llevado a la organización a un lugar en donde los crímenes eran mucho menores que años atrás y las ganancias eran casi el triple.

Si, había trabajado junto a la policía, pero sabía que era la única forma de sacar a Hudson de las calles. Nunca le había gustado ese chico a pesar de que eran amigos desde pequeños.

Hudson no tenía una sola neurona funcional en su mente y solo se excitaba matando a las personas.

No podían tener alguien así gobernando a la familia. Y no lo iban a tener.

En un mes más todo iba a cambiar para la familia.

Incluso el nombre.

* * *

><p>Un mes después de llegar a España, mientras Naya esperaba que su esposa volviera del trabajo, se dio cuenta todo lo que había cambiado.<p>

Estaba segura, por ejemplo, que al volver a Estados Unidos no iba a tener más su trabajo. Había incumplido una de las reglas principales, que era comunicarse periódicamente con su oficina. No iba a hacerlo si eso ponía en riesgo la vida de Rachel.

A veces, cuando dormía y ella seguía observándola a pesar de que medio cuerpo de la diva estaba encima del suyo, se preguntaba en que momento Rachel se había convertido en lo más importante de su propia. Sabía que esa era una de las reglas más importantes que había roto. Enamorarse de su protegida. No tenía ninguna razón para negarlo, ya que cuando su primo las fue a visitar un día, pasó una hora burlándose de que ella no podía dejar de mirarla. Cuando se marchó a su trabajo, pensó todo el día en lo que su primo había dicho y se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Además, la sola mención del nombre de su protegida hacía que su corazón diera brincos de alegría.

Decidió dejar el tema de lado, hasta este día, en donde se dio cuenta de que ya no aguantaba más.

Aceptar que estaba enamorada de ella era una cosa, luchar contra las ganas de besarla, era otra. Porque antes era, tal vez, solo por la cercanía, ahora era distinto.

"Hola" dijo Lea entrando en la casa. Dejó su bolso en el armario al lado de la puerta y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

"Hola" dijo Naya volviendo a la realidad.

"Hoy me di cuenta que se me hace difícil pensar en nuestros nuevos nombres. Mi jefe me llamó tres veces por Lea antes de que me diera cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a mi" dijo Rachel.

"Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo" dijo Santana.

"¿De qué?" preguntó Rachel curiosa. Había notado a la latina un poco pensativa últimamente, por un momento pensó que la iba a dejar ahí, mientras volvía a Estados Unidos a continuar con su trabajo. Y sabía que eso no le iba a gustar.

Santana había demostrado ser una persona dulce, a pesar de que a veces solía insultar a la gente gratuitamente. Siempre la estaba cuidando y sabía bien que lo que había hecho por ella al dejar EStados Unidos y pasar a protegerla fuera de la nación era una rotura en todas las reglas que tenía que cumplir como Sheriff. Si no fuera por sus padres ella no se habría dado cuenta.

Además, ella estaba enamorada de Santana y creía que había sido a primera vista, cuando la vio con Quinn en el auto esa noche.

"Rachel...yo...creo...no, creo no. Sé, que estoy enamorada de vos" dijo mirándola a los ojos. Pudo ver la sorpresa en la diva pero no se imaginó que inmediatamente ella estuviera abrazándola y dejando pequeños besos en su rostro.

"Pensé que era solo de mi parte" dijo Rachel deteniéndose y volviendo a su lugar, soltando a Santana quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro demostrando que le había gustado.

"No, parece que no" dijo la latina

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Rachel.

"Yo no creo que tenga más mi trabajo, ésto ya no está prohibido"

"Entonces..."

"Tenemos que hacer como que estamos enamoradas ahí afuera..."

"Mostremos la realidad a partir de ahora" dijo Rachel y Santana se inclinó y besó a la diva.

Desde ese momento en adelante, todo lo que pasaba adentro de la pequeña casa que alquilaban, se mostraba afuera. Nadie podía decir que no estaban enamoradas y realmente lo estaban. Cada vez más.

Fueron cinco meses en los que solo se dedicaron a trabajar y disfrutar de la playa, el pequeño pueblo en donde vivían, y los nuevos amigos que estaban haciendo.

Volvieron una noche, de una cita en la cual se habían dicho los primero "Te amo" de su relación, las dos con ganas de demostrar esas palabras físicamente cuando encontraron el paquete y el hombre sentados en el escalón de su casa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?¿Cómo nos encontraste?" preguntó Santana poniendo a Rachel detrás de ella, por las dudas.

"Naya Rivera y Lea Michele, son buenos nombres" dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.

"No voy a dejar que le hagas daño" dijo Santana firmemente.

"Naya, Naya, Naya" dijo el hombre divertido. "Sé a donde están uds. dos desde que quemaron la casa segura. Sé que nombre están usando desde que pediste esas identidades. Sé a donde trabajan, conozco sus horarios y sin embargo, aquí están, las dos. Vivas todavía."

"Puckerman, no te entiendo" dijo Santana.

"No quiero entrar en la casa sin ser invitado."

"¿Puckerman?" preguntó Rachel asomándose un poco por detrás de Rachel. "¿No trabajas para los Hudson?"

"Esta chica no tiene miedo. Ahora entiendo porque te enamoraste de ella." dijo mirando a Santana. "Soy de la familia Hudson, pero no trabajo para él. En estos momentos estamos trabajando para que él quede detrás de las rejas para siempre"

"Y a su vez es el policía encubierto del cual te hablé" dijo Santana

"Oh..." dijo Rachel mirando al hombre. "Además, eres judío"

"¿Me delata la nariz?" preguntó el hombre divertido. "No se sorprende por nada. En serio. Tendría que haber mostrado algo de miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que trabajo en la familia Hudson, y después algo de sorpresa con lo de que soy policía."

"¿Qué haces acá, Puckerman?" preguntó Santana una vez más.

"Traigo un paquete. Antes de que digas algo y llames al escuadrón antibomba, es completamente seguro. Tienen pasajes para New York, para dentro de un mes. Tienen una dirección de una casa segura y las llaves. Tienen el día y la hora en que Rachel debe subir al estrado. Si quieres, lo abro para que no sospeches" dijo Puckerman

"¿Qué va a pasar después?" preguntó Rachel, sin darse cuenta, ahora abrazaba a Santana por la espalda.

"Después, puede pasar lo que uds. quieran. Hemos mantenido tu matrícula en NYADA por si quieres volver, si no quieres, se te ofrecerá lo que desees. Santana, has sido despedida de los Sheriffs, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes." dijo Puckerman.

"Si." dijo la latina.

"¿Cómo sé que voy a estar segura hasta el momento en el que termine el juicio?" preguntó Rachel.

"Vas a tener protección de la familia Hudson, de los que me apoyan, más que nada. No consideramos que sea conveniente que te comuniques con la fiscal, por lo menos hasta que estés en NY y segura, y podamos encontrar una forma no rastreable de avisarle que estás ahí. Además, en este momento Finn Hudson y su abogado tienen más de 3000 páginas de evidencia en su contra la que tienen que luchar. Tu testimonio pasó solo a segundo plano, pero para él sigues siendo tan importante como antes." dijo Puckerman

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Finn no tiene mucha inteligencia. No entiende lo de todas las pruebas contundentes en su contra y no cree que sean tan contundentes." dijo Puckerman. "Igualmente, solo tiene dos o tres personas a su lado. Sobre todo desde que supuestamente fuiste asesinada y el juez le negó su fianza"

El hombre bajó del escalón y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle.

"De ahora en más, solo es un camino de una sola salida para él. Uds. dos, mientras tanto, van a tener un mundo de opciones a partir del momento en que se de la sentencia."

* * *

><p>Quinn solo quería volver a su casa a descansar. El día siguiente sería el día en que Rachel se presentaría a declarar y no sabía si iba a lograr llegar.<p>

El juicio se había alargado más de las dos semanas que iban a tener al comienzo y ya llevaban un mes de declaraciones de expertos, policías, etc.

El humor de Hudson había ido decayendo al pasar de los días. Cada una de las pruebas expuestas, su abogado defensor solo asentía y no las intentaba rechazar.

Cuando se bajó del taxi al frente de su edificio, un niño la chocó y ella se quedó quieta mirándolo seguir.

Decidió revisar los bolsillos, por las dudas. Había niños que últimamente eran más rápidos con sus manos, que con otras cosas. No le faltaba nada, pero tenía un pequeño papel que antes no estaba. Por las dudas, decidió leerlo en la privacidad de su casa, o del ascensor.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, su esposa la estaba esperando y pudo notar el cambio en Quinn en el momento que la vio.

"Supongo que tienes buenas noticias" dijo y Quinn solo asintió, caminó hacia la cocina y prendió fuego un pequeño papel.

Esa noche pudo descansar, porque al fin y al cabo, todos sus esfuerzos no habían sido en vano.

* * *

><p>El juzgado en donde se realizaba el juicio a Finn Hudson había ido vaciándose cada día desde que más y más pruebas eran presentadas en contra de quien alguna vez había sido considerado el líder de esa familia.<p>

"Sra. Fabray ¿Está lista para presentar a su siguiente testigo?" preguntó el juez, observando a la fiscal que miraba sorprendida la sala nuevamente llena. Puckerman y toda su parte de la familia, habían llegado esa misma mañana para escuchar a Rachel Berry. Puckerman les había dicho que era necesario saber realmente quien era el hijo de su creador y si algo le llegaba a suceder a Rachel Berry en los próximos 50 años, iban a sufrir consecuencias.

"Si, su señoría. Llamo al estrado a Rachel Barbra Berry" dijo Quinn y miró a Finn Hudson, quien se puso más pálido si era posible y miró hacia la puerta por donde se suponía que iba a entrar. Pero Rachel, entró por la zona de los jurados, caminando directamente hacia el estrado. Quinn pudo ver que alguien se escabullía por la puerta principal y reconoció a Santana.

Después del juramento, Quinn caminó hacia el estrado y decidió comenzar a preguntar.

"Srta. Berry, puede ud. antes que nada ¿explicarnos que es éste tema de su muerte?"

"Si, un miembro de protección a testigos me hizo pasar por muerta para mantenerme viva hasta este día" dijo Rachel

"¿Quiere decirnos donde estaba?" preguntó Quinn

"En España"

"¿Los 6 meses?"

"Si"

"Bien. Ahora, ¿puede contarnos que vio la noche del 10 de octubre?"

"Yo volvía caminando a mi departamento en Brooklyn cuando escuché un grito. Al mirar hacia un callejón, pude ver a una persona sacando algo de otra y justo pasó un automóvil, ahí noté que sacaba un cuchillo de una mujer cubierto en sangre. Él tenía los pantalones alrededor de sus tobillos. Otro auto pasó y pude ver su rostro, estaba sonriendo"

"¿Cuándo se refiere a él, a quién se refiere?"

"Al asesino. Bueno, después cuando llegó la policía me di cuenta que era un asesino, porque había matado a la chica."

"¿Esa persona está en la sala el día de hoy?"

"Si, está sentado ahí" dijo Rachel señalando a Finn Hudson.

"Que quede registrado que la srta. Berry señaló al acusado" dijo Quinn mirando al juez antes de proseguir. "¿Qué pasó después?"

"Otro vehículo pasó y el me descubrió mirando. Limpió el cuchillo en su remera, y se levantó los pantalones, y comenzó a caminar hacia mi. Inmediatamente empecé a gritar "Fuego" y llamé la atención de algunas personas que estaban por ahí. Cuando llegaron él había escapado por el otro lado del callejón"

"¿Gritó "Fuego"?"

"Si, es una de las pocas cosas que hacen que la gente se acerque. Si uno grita asesinato generalmente no quieren acercarse por miedo"

"Gracias, srta. Berry" dijo Quinn relajándose ahora un poco más.

"¿El abogado de la defensa tiene preguntas?" cuestionó el juez.

"No, su señoría" respondió el abogado y causó en todos sorpresa.

Quinn lo miró, mientras Rachel salía por donde había entrado y Santana dejaba la sala.

* * *

><p>Las encontró en una de las salas de espera de testigos, cuando el juez dio un receso de media hora.<p>

Santana estaba acostada sobre Rachel en la enorme mesa que había en la sala.

"Bueno, veo que de cierta forma dejó de ser una relación profesional" dijo Quinn sonriendo. Las dos morenas se separaron inmediatamente y se acomodaron la ropa.

"Hola Quinn" dijo Santana

"Me alegro que estén bien" dijo la rubia sentándose al frente de ellas.

"Más que bien, ¿si me entiendes?" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

"Santana" dijo Rachel divertida.

"Antes de que me cuenten como empezó este romance entre uds. quiero decirles que estoy más que agradecida de que estén las dos vivas." dijo Quinn

"Extrañamente, nosotras también" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué hiciste que te dieran por muerta a vos también?" preguntó Quinn

"Era la única forma de que pudiera mantener a Rachel con vida desde el inicio. Si volvía a Washington, anunciando que Rachel estaba muerta, todos iban a pensar que había falsificado su muerte e iba a tener a alguien vigilando mis espaldas todo el tiempo. No podría ni haberme comunicado con ella sin ponerla en peligro." dijo Santana

"¿Y España?" preguntó Quinn

"Tengo unos primos ahí, pensé que era el mejor. Además, Rachel sabe hablar español mejor que yo" respondió la latina

"Pensé que eras portorriqueña." dijo Quinn

"Si, lo soy. Pero tengo una parte de la familia en España" dijo Santana

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó la rubia

"Ahora vamos a esperar que el juicio termine y después Rachel volverá a NYADA y yo buscaré trabajo acá en NY" dijo Santana

"Vamos a tener que hablar de esta relación en otros momentos. Brittany va a estar feliz de volver a verte, así que las espero para cenar el viernes" dijo Quinn "Estoy segura de que para entonces, Finn Hudson ya va a estar metido en una prisión de máxima seguridad por el resto de su vida"

* * *

><p>Santana y Rachel volvieron al departamento de la última ese mismo día. La latina estaba fascinada de que había sido mantenido el pago durante los 7 meses y se quedó observando las fotos de las diferentes edades de su novia.<p>

"Llamé a mis padres para avisarles que estaba de nuevo en la ciudad" dijo Rachel apareciendo detrás de ella.

"¿Qué dijeron?" preguntó Santana dando media vuelta y caminando hasta la diva y pasando sus manos por la cintura se quedó mirando sus ojos.

"Van a venir a pasar unos días. Además, les conté de esta hermosa mujer que me protegió todo este tiempo y con la que tengo una relación estable." dijo la diva "Quieren conocerte"

"Familia." dijo Santana "Tengo que preocuparme el doble. Son dos hombres a los cuales les estoy robando su niña"

"No me estás robando, San. Te amo, me entregué completamente en cuerpo y alma a tu persona, porque te amo."

"Te amo" dijo Santana, porque ella no tenía tanta facilidad con las palabras y además esas dos palabras simbolizaban absolutamente todo lo que sentía y más por la pequeña diva.

* * *

><p>El viernes, el jurado decidió volver con una decisión tomada y condenaron a Finn Hudson a cadena perpetua en una prisión de máxima seguridad sin posibilidad de libertad condicional.<p>

Santana y Rachel cenaron con Quinn y Brittany, en donde la diva se enteró de que las tres habían ido juntas al secundario y gobernado la escuela.

A pesar de todo, Santana y Rachel comenzaron a separarse más para volver a sus rutinas. Bueno, Santana tenía una nueva rutina trabajando con Quinn, mientras Rachel continuaba sus clases y su camino hacia el estrellato.

Santana era adorada por los padres de la diva, quienes constantemente las invitaban a pasar unos días en Lima, Ohio.

Era un pueblo pequeño y aburrido, pero los Berry lo hacían hogareño y divertido.

* * *

><p>Dos meses después, Rachel salía de una clase cuando alguien se le acercó en el medio del pasillo de la universidad.<p>

"Me alegro que las cosas estén yendo bien" dijo Noah Puckerman

"No vi nada, lo juro" dijo Rachel asustándose

"Lo sé, pequeña. No vengo por eso" dijo Puckerman metiendo una mano en su bolsillo. "Te vi mirando ciertas cosas el otro día, la primera vez que te veía desde el juicio. Y como todos estamos muy agradecidos porque nos sacaste a ese idiota de encima, con valentía, decidí hacerte un regalo. Entre en ese lugar y pregunté por lo que habías estado curioseando y aquí está" al sacar la mano, le mostró la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo con la que ella había estado soñando desde que vio lo que contenía.

"No puedo aceptarlo" dijo Rachel

"Si puedes, porque si no voy a obligarte" dijo Puckerman sonando amenazadoramente.

"Está bien, está bien, lo acepto" dijo Rachel sacando la cajita de sus manos.

"No iba a obligarte, se lo iba a mandar por correo a Santana" dijo él.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel mirando el contenido.

"De nada. Espero que no nos veamos nunca más en una corte" dijo Noah Puckerman desapareciendo como había aparecido.

* * *

><p>Santana volvió cansada del trabajo esa noche, y se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar el departamento con las luces apagadas, salvo por dos velas en la pequeña mesa, la cual estaba preparada y había una pequeña cajita entre los platos, al lado de una de las copas.<p>

"No sabía bien que decir ni como decirlo, así que lo preparé así." dijo Rachel sobresaltando a la latina, quien la vio al frente de ella, completamente desnuda.

"Ahora no voy a saber que vas a querer decir porque solo quiero tirarte sobre esa mesa y hacerte el amor" dijo Santana comenzando a desnudarse.

"Antes...¿me responderías una pregunta?"

"La que quieras"

"¿Me protegerías el resto de mi vida?"

Santana se detuvo y se quedó mirando a su novia, después miró la mesa y entendió el significado de sus palabras.

"Siempre y cuando pueda ser el Sheriff de tu corazón" dijo la latina.

"El único Sheriff que quiero cerca mío" dijo Rachel caminando hacia ella. "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"Si" dijo Santana y besó a Rachel antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

* * *

><p>Ese verano, en el medio de una fiesta de disfraces, Santana y Rachel se casaron legalmente, con sus verdaderos nombres.<p>

Aunque Naya Rivera y Lea Michele, siempre iban a ser parte de su historia.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. Yo agradeciendo que va a ser fin de semana super extra largo :D quizás pueda dormir algo. _

_Debido a que tuve algo tiempo, dejo el 54, que fue pedido por Lee._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Quería decir algo...pero la verdad, como en realidad no puedo sacarlo de la nada y meterlo acá, no lo digo._

_Ah! Sé que medio raro éste y la verdad no sé si para entonces ya están leyendo esta parte de mis palabras. Pero...venía del anterior + éste me imaginé que iba a tardar si los hacía muy dramáticos. Y como realmente si uno ve la lista de los que vienen, hay varios que pueden ser mantenidos por el drama. Hay razones por las que yo intento evitar el drama lo más que pueda, muchas de estas razones fueron lo que hicieron que por ejemplo tardara mucho en terminar una historia como fue Error. _

_Sé que quizás eso no importe mucho, pero lo agrego y lo quería decir para que entiendan porque por ahí, en alguno de estos one shots si de golpe ven que de una parte cargada de drama salta a algo que no tiene nada que ver, cortando así el dramatismo, es por eso que dije en el párrafo anterior._

_Kitties, espero que estén bien, que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Sobre todo, les agradezco las reviews a HarukaIs, Romi, AndruSol y Mrs Michele. Prometo que ya dentro de poco volveré a responder directamente las reviews. Creo que es cansancio nomás que me borra las palabras. Gracias de todas formas._

_Lo que viene_

_**Capítulo 55:** Santana siempre estuvo enamorada de Rachel pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. Si 10 años después se entera que la diva no pudo cumplir ningún sueño a causa de un accidente que la mató ¿cómo se puede volver el tiempo atrás y no solo salvar la vida de Rachel sino también la de sí misma? Pedido por BelleBerryD_

_**Capítulo 56:** Rachel y Santana terminan pasando tiempo en una cárcel. Aprenden a sobrevivir en un lugar donde no se supone que tendrían que estar.. Pedido por Eli_

_**Capítulo 57:** Quinn y Santana compiten por Rachel. Pedido por Wanda-Marie840_

_**Capítulo 58:** New Directions se pierde en una isla, que no aparece en ningún mapa y poblada de dinosaurios. Pedido por Gaby._

_**Capítulo 59:** Santana se enfrenta a la capitana de la escuela Dayton. Santana se enamora, la capitana también. Pedido por Mrs Michele._

__**Capítulo 60:** Santana López puede llegar a ser celosa, pero nadie vio venir que su pequeña novia lo sea. pedido por Laars15__

__Gracias por pasar por acá, Kitties!__

__Nos estamos viendo!__

__Ah, no revisé los errores ortográficos en este capítulo antes de publicar, cosa que hago desde hace un tiempo, así que disculpen por esos si es que hay :D__

__Besos Kitties!__

__Lore__


	55. Segunda Oportunidad para el amor

**Título: **Segunda oportunidad para el amor

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **6,475

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana,

**Summary:** Santana se entera que Rachel había muerto 10 años atrás en un accidente. Sufre porque nunca supo como decirle que la amaba. ¿Qué es lo que haría si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar no solo el destino de la diva, sino el suyo propio?

**Rating:** T

**IMPORTANTE. **Muere uno de los personajes principales...pero no me odien. Hasta el final del capítulo por lo menos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Segunda oportunidad para el amor<strong>

**Pedido por BelleBerryD**

Santana López se había quedado muda. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas mientras escuchaba lo que le estaban contando.

"Volvía a su cuarto en NYADA para pasar Acción de Gracias, cuando un borracho perdió el control de su auto. No llegó viva a golpear el piso" dijo Kurt y todos lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie miraba a Santana, quien estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico o algo parecido. 10 años habían pasado y hoy recién se enteraba de que Rachel Berry, el amor de su vida y la persona por la cual se había decidido ir a esa estúpida reunión que ahora no tenía sentido.

Sintió la mano de Brittany en su brazo, tratando de calmarla. Vio a Quinn intentar pelear contra las lágrimas.

Dio media vuelta y salió del gimnasio decorado rumbo hacia un cuarto de baño. A llorar. A gritar. A culparse.

"No puedes culparte" dijo Brittany apareciendo unos minutos después y abrazando a la latina quien comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

"No se lo dije, Britt. Murió sin saber lo que sentía por ella" dijo Santana entre sollozos.

Brittany no supo que decir, y esperó que Santana gastara todas sus lágrimas.

"¿Crees que si le hubieras dicho lo que sentías las cosas serían distintas?" preguntó la rubia cuando escuchó que Santana había dejado de llorar.

"Estaba aterrorizada, Britt. Aterrorizada de que me tirara todo lo que tenía cerca encima cuando le dijera la verdad."

"No contesta mi pregunta"

Santana suspiró y se alejó de su amiga, mirándose en el espejo.

"Esa última semana, fue la semana que más miedo tenía. Podía elegir entre NY y California, y por el miedo de no decirle lo que sentía por ella, terminé viajando hasta el otro lado del país, para una carrera que podría haber cursado en NY junto a ella. Sé que aunque me hubiera rechazado, me hubiera dado la oportunidad de ser su amiga. Y eso ya iba a ser suficiente para mi. Entonces, respondiendo tu pregunta, si. Creo que hubiera sido distinto, porque Rachel no hubiera vuelto ese día a su cuarto de NYADA, porque si le hubiera dicho, me hubiera ido con ella NY y le hubiera propuesto vivir juntas"

Brittany sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Santana, encontrando sus ojos en el reflejo.

"¿Crees que si pudieras volver el tiempo atrás le dirías lo que sientes?" preguntó la rubia.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" preguntó Santana.

"Es una pregunta justa." dijo Brittany.

"Por supuesto. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, cambiaría todo. ¿Crees que querría crear una vida en California, sola y pensando todo el tiempo en ella y en el momento en que la iba a volver a ver?¿Intentar todos los días, durante 10 años, una forma de decirle lo que sentía?¿Compararla con cada una de las mujeres con las que estuve, sin querer estarlo por qué solo la quería a ella?"

"Entonces, ¿si volvieras a esa última semana, le dirías lo que sientes?"

"Si."

"¿A pesar de que te rechace?"

"A pesar de eso."

"¿Qué harías si te rechaza?"

"Le pediría ser su amiga. Esa última semana recuerdo que ella solo hablaba con Kurt y ocasionalmente con Mercedes. Finn la había dejado y ella no estaba ni siquiera deprimida, y eso hizo que ese idiota la destrozara verbalmente cada vez podía."

"Piénsalo" dijo Brittany dejando el baño.

Santana sacudió su cabeza. Quizás se había olvidado de que Brittany tenía una forma de pensar distinta que los demás. Decidió ir al salón del coro, y cuando caminaba por los pasillos, alguien corrió detrás de ella.

"Aquí estas. Te estuve buscando por todos lados" dijo Brittany deteniéndose a su lado.

"Estuvimos juntas recién en el baño" dijo Santana

"No, no lo estuvimos" dijo Brittany. "¿Estás bien?"

"Quiero estar sola un segundo" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo. No te olvides que me llevas." dijo la rubia abrazando a su amiga y volviendo al gimnasio.

Recordaba haber abierto la puerta del salón del coro, pero nada más.

* * *

><p>Despertó en un cuarto familiar, y vio la cabeza rubia de alguien conocido mirándola desde arriba.<p>

"Bienvenida al 2012" dijo Brittany

"Tú no eres Brittany" dijo Santana corriéndose en la cama. Sintió su cuerpo más chico, menos cansado.

"No, no lo soy"

"Anoche en el baño tampoco lo eras"

"No, no lo era. Tomé la forma de tu conciencia cuando se percibió un movimiento en el espacio tiempo."

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"

"Tus sentimientos hacia Rachel Berry son tan fuertes, que alteraron el espacio tiempo. Me enviaron a guiarte en este nuevo camino"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Juntar el coraje para decirle a Rachel lo que sientes"

"¿Y si no se lo digo y la advierto sobre el día de su muerte?"

"Esa no es una posibilidad"

Santana suspiró y se levantó de la cama, buscando que ponerse.

"Tienes que ponerte el uniforme de las Cheerios, estás en el lunes de tu última semana de clases" dijo Brittany

"O sea que tengo hasta el viernes" dijo Santana

"Recuerda en realidad que tienes unas cuantas horas. Antes de que cierre el correo el día de hoy, tienes que enviar esa respuesta" dijo Brittany señalando el escritorio en donde había dos sobres. Uno dirigido a UCLA y otro a NYU.

"Oh..." dijo Santana. "Tienes razón."

"Entonces...ve" dijo Brittany y Santana agarró uno de los dos sobres y salió del cuarto, rumbo a la cocina a desayunar.

* * *

><p>Le costó encontrar a Rachel sola en la mañana. A pesar de que no se odiaban tanto, no había una amistad corriente. Sabía que era arriesgarse al decirle lo que sentía por ella y sabía que corría mucho riesgo de ser rechazada. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Así sea que Rachel no estuviera sola ese día de Acción de Gracias. Solo para evitarlo y que la diva cumpla sus sueños. No pensaba que fuera necesario que ella muriera tan rápido.<p>

Si alguien merecía cumplir sus sueños, esa persona era Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>"Rachel" dijo Santana entrando en el salón del coro a la hora del almuerzo.<p>

"Santana" dijo la diva sentada comiendo sola.

"¿Podríamos hablar?" preguntó la latina sintiéndose tímida de pronto, con miedo recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Rachel mirándola sorprendida.

Santana agarró una de las sillas, y la movió hasta quedar al frente de Rachel. Se sentó y empezó a jugar con sus manos. Sabía que tenía que buscar las palabras para decirle lo que sentía, sabía que tenía que cambiar el destino de la diva y el suyo.

Mientras la miraba, pensó en lo que iban a ser sus siguientes 10 años de vida sin Rachel Berry a su lado. Había sido la época más triste de la vida de Santana. Encerrada en su dormitorio, estudiando constantemente para sacar buenas notas y mantener su beca total en UCLA, luchando con las ganas de escribirle un correo electrónico completamente romántico a la diva. Recibiéndose de abogada y saliendo con compañeros de trabajo a beber. Intentar tener relaciones con mujeres morenas y pequeñas que en nada se parecían a Rachel y comparándolas constantemente.

"¿Santana?¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel al ver que la latina se había quedado observándola sin decir nada.

"Rachel..." Santana suspiró, quizás no debería decírselo de la nada, quizás, debería hacer que la diva confiara en ella primero. Darse esa oportunidad de ser la persona en la cual Rachel podría fijarse. "Quería hacerte una pregunta."

"Si, dime" dijo la diva expectante.

"Verás...me ofrecieron dos becas completas...una en UCLA y la otra en NYU. Y...se...me ocurrió que podríamos vivir juntas en NY."

Rachel pestañeó varias veces, tratando de entender lo que le estaban diciendo.

"Déjame...déjame pensar. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres compartir departamento?¿Y que quieres hacerlo conmigo?"

"Si, eso." dijo Santana. Sentía su cara ardiendo, su corazón latiendo a velocidades que el cuerpo humano no debía soportar y un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel y Santana la observó. No había dudas en los ojos de la diva, solo estupefacción.

"Si, Rachel. Más allá de nuestra época en la secundaria, empezamos una nueva etapa. Y la verdad, me da cosa pensar que puedes estar sola en esa gran ciudad. O viviendo con una desconocida."

"¿Lo estás haciendo por mi?"

"Por las dos, en cierta forma" dijo Santana, agradeciendo que algo de la confianza que tenía a los 28 años le había regresado.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Rachel...nosotras tenemos un pasado que estoy dispuesta a arreglar. Quiero arreglar. Y además, quiero estudiar en NYU y tú quieres las luces de Broadway. Cuando lo pensé bien, me dije: ¿qué mejor que vivir con Rachel? Sé que además bajaría bastante la matrícula de NYADA, te escuché hablando el otro día con Kurt sobre ese tema."

"¿Hablaste con tus padres de esto?" preguntó Rachel. No quería tener problemas con los López, no sabía como ellos podían reaccionar.

"Ellos saben que si elijo NY podía irme a vivir con la única persona que va a ir a esa ciudad, Rachel" dijo la latina.

"Santana..." comenzó a decir Rachel, antes de sonreír. "Acepto tu propuesta."

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina sonriendo.

"En serio" dijo Rachel. "Me encantaría estar con alguien en NY, Santana. Y si es alguien a quien conozco, mucho mejor. Y sé que quizás quieras matarme en algún momento, pero sé que antes vamos a hablar."

"Gracias, Rachel...¿puedo...puedo abrazarte?" preguntó la latina poniéndose nuevamente colorada.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo la diva levantándose para abrazar a Santana.

"Ahora, voy a seguir con mis cosas. Y enviar esa carta a NYU" dijo la latina, pero sin soltar a Rachel.

"Para seguir haciendo eso, tienes que soltarme" dijo riendo la pequeña morena.

"Lo sé" dijo Santana. "Le diré a mi madre que llame a tus padres"

"Bueno, no hay problema"

"Ahora...te voy a soltar"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si, lo estoy" dijo Santana soltando a la diva y saliendo sin darle la espalda del salón del coro.

* * *

><p>Dejó a Brittany en su casa y se detuvo en el correo para enviar su respuesta a NYU. Era el día límite y lo sabía.<p>

Subió a su auto y casi se muere de un susto al ver a la otra Brittany sentada en el asiento del acompañante.

"Es un cambio favorable" dijo la rubia.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana.

"No le dijiste lo que sentías, pero por lo menos ya cambiaste un poco la historia" dijo Brittany.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"No va a estar volviendo a su dormitorio ese día. Ahora, tienes un poco de tiempo para realizar el cambio completo. Porque a pesar de todo, sigo viendo a Rachel morir ese día."

"¿O sea que no sirvió de nada?"

"Si sirvió, a partir de unos días vas a estar con ella buscando departamento en NY y se van a comenzar a conocer más profundamente. Eso va a hacer que tengas más confianza con ella"

"Si, pero igualmente puede rechazarme"

"Santana, no solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes, sino que tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti"

"Oh, genial. Una nueva misión"

"No uses el sarcasmo conmigo" dijo la rubia.

"Pero no termino de ir cambiando una cosa que tengo que hacer otra"

"Porque el motivo principal no terminó. Seamos sinceras, el futuro sin Rachel Berry en Broadway es aburrido. Nadie tiene la capacidad de ser tan buena como ella." dijo Brittany desapareciendo.

"La verdad, me hubiera gustado decirle que utilizara otra forma" dijo Santana estacionando el auto al frente de su casa.

* * *

><p>Santana miraba a su madre sorprendida. Desde que le dijo que se había decidido por NYU, la mujer no paraba de saltar y dar vueltas alrededor de la casa.<p>

Eso había sido hacía 15 minutos.

"¡Oh, tenemos que hablar con Leroy y Hiram!" dijo aplaudiendo.

"Creo que estás drogada" fue lo que dijo Santana. "¿Quiénes son Leroy y Hiram?"

"Los padres de Rachel. Me dijiste que hablaste con ella sobre la posibilidad de que alquilen un lugar juntas. Lo cual me parece fantástico. Voy a llamarlos" dijo Maribel López, moviéndose hacia otro lado de la casa.

"¿Cómo rayos sabes su número?" preguntó Santana gritando.

"Tu padre trabaja con ellos." respondió de un grito Maribel, hasta que escuchó que decía: "Leroy"

Cinco minutos después, la misma mujer que se hacía llamar su madre y que Santana no recordaba haber visto nunca tan...enérgica, apareció anunciando que esa noche iban a tener a los Berry para cenar.

Los ojos de la joven latina brillaron de alegría y mientras se levantaba para ir a darse un baño, Maribel decidió hablar.

"Santana" dijo sonando seria y la nombrada se dio vuelta a mirar a su madre. "Me alegro que hayas elegido NY y tomado la decisión de vivir con Rachel. No sé que hubiéramos hecho con tu padre si te ibas a California."

Santana asintió y subió las escaleras. Si sabía que hubieran hecho sus padres. La distancia iba a arruinar su relación, su padre comenzaría a pasar más tiempo afuera de su casa porque recordar que ahí creció Santana y ahora estaba del otro lado del país lo ponía mal. Su madre se hundiría en un amante tras otro. Y todo porque no podían pagar el viaje hasta California. Extraño, no solo tiene una segunda oportunidad con Rachel, sino también con sus padres.

"Veo que te cuesta darte cuenta de ciertas cosas" dijo la voz de Brittany

"Dos cosas...Brittany mágica...primero, necesitamos una forma de que me puedas decir cuando te vas a aparecer sorpresivamente, sobre todo si me estoy bañando, desnuda. Segundo, ¿puedes elegir otra forma humana que no sea la de mi mejor amiga?"

"No y no" dijo la rubia

"Eres muy mala onda" dijo Santana agarrando una toalla y cubriendo su cuerpo.

"No, no lo soy. Solo soy un fragmento de un error en el espacio y en el tiempo. Anoche, cuando ibas al baño a llorar por la muerte de Rachel, estabas pensando en que Brittany iba a seguirte para consolarte. Ella siempre estuvo a tu lado y sabía lo que sentías por Rachel. Sientes por Rachel. Entonces, solo tomé la forma de la persona en la que ibas a concentrar tu confianza." dijo Brittany.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Entiendo. ¿Puedo vestirme?"

"Si, si. Ya me voy. Volveré cuando sea necesario. Espero que no sea muy necesaria en este camino" dijo Brittany desapareciendo nuevamente. Santana se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho, pero solo terminó de vestirse. Esa noche Rachel iba a ir a cenar a su casa, con sus padres. Santana solo podía pensar en que iba a ver a la diva.

* * *

><p>Su padre, llegó diez minutos antes que la hora que Maribel había señalado para cenar, corrió escaleras arriba aunque sea para ponerse algo limpio y sentarse con los Berry. Mientras, Santana descubrió porque ambos estaban tan contentos de su decisión, además de lo que Santana recordaba en su otra oportunidad.<p>

Su padre, trabajaba con uno de los padres de Rachel y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Aún cuando Santana parecía odiar a la pequeña Berry, ellos pasaban horas y horas hablando. Maribel, entonces le contó a Santana que si no hubiera sido por los Berry, su padre y ella se hubieran separado más de una vez.

Ésta si era una novedad para la latina más joven de la casa, quien pensaba que el matrimonio de sus padres era perfecto.

"Leroy siempre hace que yo vaya y nos habla. Nos cuenta cosas que le han pasado a ellos, y realmente, cuando Hiram interviene las cosas tienen sentido. Hiram es psiquiatra y por Leroy nos suele ver cuando tenemos problemas. Él nos hace sentar y contar lo que nos está pasando y descubrir juntos la forma de resolverlo. El último viaje que hicimos, lo hicimos por consejo de ellos" dijo Maribel.

Santana estaba nerviosa, escuchando lo que su madre le decía y mirando el reloj. Recordaba que así las cosas no habían sido antes, cuando ella decidió ir a California porque no había encontrado la fuerza y el valor para hablar con Rachel y decirle algo. Lo que sea. Recordaba haber visto la tristeza en sus padres.

"Ve a abrir la puerta." dijo Maribel sacando a su hija de sus pensamientos. "Acaba de sonar el timbre"

Santana caminó nerviosa acomodándose la ropa, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con dos hombres.

"¿Santana?" preguntó el más pequeño de los dos hombres y la latina asintió. "Soy Hiram Berry, un gusto en conocerte"

"La verdad es hermosa. Bastante sexy." dijo el otro hombre

"¡Papi!" escuchó Santana provenir de atrás de los dos hombres y supo que Rachel si había venido.

"No voy a pasar hasta que esta chica me de un abrazo" dijo Hiram y la latina sonrió tímidamente y lo hizo.

Cuando los dos hombres entraron en la casa y se escuchó el grito de su madre de alegría, Santana ya no sabía que pensar. No solo era otra vida, sino un mundo completamente distinto.

"Parece que se volvieran a encontrar después de años, pero creo que se vieron la semana pasada. Mis padres no dejan de sonreír y dar vueltas por la casa después de que les conté de nuestra conversación." dijo Rachel parándose al lado de Santana quien la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, parece ser que ellos cuatro se llevan bastante bien." dijo Santana "¿Quieres pasar?"

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Rachel siguiendo a Santana dentro de la casa.

* * *

><p>La cena pasó rápido, entre historias compartidas por los cuatro padres, que se notaba a la legua que estaban felices porque sus hijas iban a vivir juntas en NY.<p>

"Creo que si hubiera dicho que me iba a vivir con Quinn a algún lugar, no estarían tan contentos" dijo Santana

"Ni que yo hubiera ido a vivir a los dormitorios de NYADA" dijo Rachel.

"Aunque la verdad nunca los he visto tan entretenidos con alguien" dijo la latina

"Dejen de hablar entre uds." dijo Maribel mirando a las dos adolescentes

"Lo sentimos" dijo Rachel

"Bien, yendo al tema que nos ocupa, ¿tienen idea de donde van a vivir por lo menos?" preguntó Carlos el padre de Santana.

"El primer paso está dado, Carlos." dijo Leroy

"Si, ninguna de las dos va a estar sola en un lugar completamente nuevo" dijo Hiram

"Ahora tendrían que comenzar a buscar departamento y ver si está dentro de nuestros presupuesto." dijo Maribel.

"Me parece que lo mejor es que vean bien en que zona pueden llegar a vivir. Quizás haya algunas baratas" dijo Carlos

"Me preocupa más el hecho de que quizás en esas zonas baratas, ellas pueden estar un poco desprotegidas." dijo Hiram

"Eso es cierto." dijo Maribel.

"Bueno, tendrían que entonces mantenerse en un medio del precio y de ahí vemos" dijo Carlos.

"En todo caso, ¿por qué no buscan en internet algo que les pueda llegar a gustar a las dos y la semana que viene se van a alquilarlo?" preguntó Leroy mirando a las dos jóvenes que se habían quedado completamente calladas viendo la interacción de sus padres.

"Si, eso. Dejen que los adultos hablen" dijo Maribel haciendo señas de que las dos se retiraran.

"¿Crees que van a decidir algo más por esta noche?" preguntó Santana sentándose en su cama y haciéndole señas a la diva que se siente a su lado.

"No" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Santana.

"Tendríamos que buscar departamento" dijo la latina.

"Si, pero lo primero que tendríamos que hacer es una lista de los lugares que podamos encontrar, cada una por su lado, así después los comparamos y la semana que viene cuando viajemos vemos cual nos gusta." dijo la diva.

"Esa idea me gusta más. ¿Quieres hacer algo que no sea buscar departamento?"

"Quiero ver la música que tienes en tu computadora" dijo Rachel.

"¿Para qué?"

"Si vamos a vivir juntas, tengo que saber cuales son tus gustos musicales para así poder acostumbrarme a ellos y saber que es lo que no te gusta para que no me asesines en el primer mes de convivencia" dijo la diva caminando hacia el escritorio en donde estaba la notebook de la latina quien la miraba divertida.

* * *

><p>Para el último día de clases, Santana y Rachel habían decidido ir a ver 20 departamentos en una zona que quedaba en el medio de los dos campus y que en realidad sus precios eran de la mitad para abajo. O sea, sus padres estaban felices.<p>

Igualmente, fue extraño para ambas cuando nadie se había enterado todavía de lo que sucedería con ellas. Salvo Brittany, la que no era una manifestación de la conciencia de Santana.

"¿Te vas a vivir con Santana?" preguntó Quinn entrando en el salón del coro ese viernes, notando no solo a Rachel sino también a Santana en el salón del coro. "Lo siento, pensé que Rachel estaría sola"

"Está bien, Quinn" dijo Rachel. "No es ningún secreto que nos vayamos a vivir juntas."

"¿No lo es? Porque hoy se estaba tratando todo como si fuera un secreto" dijo la rubia sentándose cerca de las dos morenas.

"En este lugar siempre sacan todo fuera de proporción" dijo Santana. "No lo ocultamos en ningún momento"

"¿Cómo es qué no se supo antes?" preguntó Quinn

"Simplemente no lo dijimos." dijo Rachel

"¿Estás segura de que quieres vivir con Santana?" preguntó la rubia mirando a la diva.

"Si, lo estoy" dijo Rachel.

"Veo que te preocupas por nosotras" dijo la latina

"Me preocupo por Rachel" dijo Quinn. "Es sabido que uds no son las mejores amigas en este lugar"

"Y uds. dos tampoco lo eran hasta hace un tiempo atrás, Quinn" dijo la latina. "Eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a lastimar a Rachel"

"Eso es cierto, Quinn" dijo la diva. "No tienes que pensar así de Santana."

"Lo siento. Fue un gran shock cuando me enteré." dijo la rubia, mirando a Santana quien sonreía.

"Gracias por tu preocupación" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió.

Quinn las dejó solas en el salón y caminó hasta encontrarse con el resto del coro que esperaba nervioso.

"Extrañamente parece que se llevan bien, así que yo diría que dejemos ese tema de lado hasta que comiencen a existir problemas entre ellas" dijo Quinn y todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, pero ella no los escuchó.

* * *

><p>Viajaron en tren el domingo a la noche, y el lunes a primera comenzaron a buscar departamento. Se habían quedado en un motel, compartiendo cama.<p>

Santana no había vuelto a ver a la Brittany temporal, pero por lo menos podía decir que estaba contenta. Aunque solo eran algo así como amigas por ahora, sabía que iba a hacer todo lo imposible para que Rachel no muriera en Acción de Gracias.

"Me parece que tendríamos que elegir éste" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor. Era un gran estudio, con un baño y una cocina.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana mientras miraba a las otras personas que estaban observando el lugar negar con la cabeza y salir del departamento.

"Mira, es grande. Podemos separarlo con algo y hacer dos habitaciones. Y si no quieres dos habitaciones, separamos para hacer el living aquí. Entra una mesa en la cocina. Un sillón por aquí y podemos poner una televisión. Tiene todo lo que necesitamos, San" dijo Rachel "Además de espacio para practicar mis bailes"

Santana lo observó con más detalle, dándose cuenta que la diva tenía razón. El lugar era grande y por lo que había vivido la vez anterior, sabía que Kurt iba a dejar Lima después de año nuevo. Tres personas cabrían ahí. El barrio no era tan malo, por lo que habían visto y tenían pequeños almacenes y otros lugares cerca. El único lujo con el que contaba el edificio era con un guardia de seguridad.

"Además es barato." dijo Santana

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Rachel entonces.

"Me parece que es la mejor opción de los otros 15 que vimos hoy" dijo Santana

"Gracias" dijo la diva abrazando a la latina quien ya se había acostumbrado. Después de los primeros abrazos sorpresivos con los que Rachel la obsequió, la latina se había acostumbrado a éstos, y cada día encontraba una forma de mantenerla más de lo necesario en sus brazos.

Hablaron con la agente inmobiliaria y presentaron todos los papeles que sus padres les habían dado para presentar, así no tenían ningún tipo de problema que esperar para el alquiler. También entregaron el adelanto y se fueron al motel a descansar.

* * *

><p>Santana despertó sintiéndose cómoda sobre algo caliente. Al abrir los ojos vio que estaba sobre la diva, quien la miraba divertida.<p>

"Buenos días" dijo Rachel y Santana solo sonrió antes de moverse para dejarla salir.

Llevaban ya dos meses viviendo en el departamento de NY. Habían decidido separar una sola parte del mismo, poner una cama king size y dormir juntas, mientras el resto lo usaban para sus cosas diarias.

Santana todavía seguía sorprendida, porque a pesar de que a ella le hubiera gustado presentar la idea, todavía no le había dicho a Rachel lo que sentía. Sin embargo, la pequeña diva le presentó esa opción cuando volvían a Lima después de alquilar el departamento.

Extrañamente, ninguno de los 4 padres dijeron nada.

Los suyos solo le guiñaron el ojo. Como sabiendo que Santana sentía algo por Rachel. Los Berry sonrieron ante la decisión, pero no dijeron nada.

"Es viernes" dijo Rachel mientras almorzaban, mucho más tarde de la hora en la que se habían levantado.

"Ajá" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres que vayamos a ese club del que me estuvieron hablando?" preguntó Rachel

"¿El club para homosexuales?" preguntó la latina sorprendida.

"Si, ese"

"Pero...tú..."

"Santana, soy bisexual" dijo la diva. Santana no se sorprendió, y dijo el porque en voz alta.

"Sabía que te habían atraído los pechos femeninos de Finn"

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel riendo.

La latina acompañó las carcajadas de la diva, mientras en su cabeza se comenzaba a formar un plan.

* * *

><p>El lugar estaba lleno de parejas bailando y hablando en cada rincón. Santana se preguntó como iban a encontrar un lugar para sentarse, a pesar de que los amigos que Rachel había logrado hacer en los cursos que ofrecía NYADA decían que siempre se encontraba algún lugar.<p>

Caminó con la diva hasta donde ellos estaban, quienes las saludaron enérgicamente, mientras seguían tomando de sus tragos.

"Voy a buscar algo para tomar" dijo Rachel en el oído de Santana.

Dos horas después, ambas estaban medio borrachas y Rachel insistía en que fueran a bailar.

"Está bien" dijo la latina dándose por vencida.

Se movieron hasta el medio de la pista, y Santana se sorprendió cuando Rachel se pegó a su cuerpo, mirándola de frente.

La música mantenía el ritmo rápido y los bajos agitaban el interior de las morenas, quienes a raíz del alcohol y de la noche, comenzaron a moverse con mucha más sensualidad que al comienzo. Rachel pasó sus manos por el cuello de Santana quien dejándose llevar abrazó la cintura de la diva.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron bailando, hasta que Santana sintió algo húmedo en su cuello. Al darse cuenta que era, arrastró a Rachel hasta uno de los costados e intentó separarse de ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó mientras la diva, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Santana, besaba el cuello de la latina.

"Besándote" dijo Rachel como si fuera demasiado obvio.

"Si, pero ¿por qué?" preguntó Santana, notando que no podía sacar sus manos de la cintura de la diva.

"Volvamos al departamento" dijo Rachel besando otra vez el cuello de la latina.

A pesar de todo, Santana asintió y agarró la mano de Rachel para guiarla hacia afuera del bar y tomar un taxi. Sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a los amigos de la diva.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, deja de besarme" dijo Santana mientras abría la puerta del departamento.<p>

"No veo que pongas demasiada resistencia" dijo la diva

"Estás borracha" dijo Santana

"No, solo tomé una copa de alcohol, el resto fue gaseosa" dijo Rachel alejándose de una vez por todas de la latina y entrando en su departamento.

"¿Entonces que estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana enojándose. No quería imaginarse que la diva estaba jugando con ella. Ese mismo día le había confesado que era bisexual.

"Santana. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?¿Jugando contigo? No soy de jugar con las personas, solo estaba intentando seducirte porque me siento tremendamente atraída hacia tu persona"

"¿Te sientes atraída hacia mi?"

"Si, por Dios. Desde que vivimos juntas en lo único que hago cuando no estoy a tu lado es pensar en como hacer para que te des cuenta de que siento cosas contigo. Incluso desde antes que vivamos juntas. ¿Por qué crees que propuse que solo tengamos una cama? No creo que para dos universitarias sea bueno si quieren tener sexo con alguien."

"Rachel..."

"Cuando entraste ese día a proponerme lo de vivir juntas, pensé que ibas a decirme lo que sentías, pero, subestimé a tu timidez y sigues sin hacerlo más de dos meses después" continuó la diva.

Santana, la miraba y escuchaba mientras hablaba, bueno, la escuchó, porque cuando dijo lo último y antes de que Rachel pudiera meter una palabra más, Santana caminó hasta ella y la besó.

"Por fin" suspiró Rachel cuando se separaron y antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

><p>El día de Acción de Gracias había llegado y Santana estaba caminando rumbo a su departamento cuando alguien se detuvo a su lado.<p>

"¿Me recuerdas?" preguntó y Santana miró a su amiga, aunque recordó que probablemente no sea Brittany.

"Hace meses que no apareces" dijo la latina

"Hace meses que no es necesario que lo haga, además de que has ido olvidando la otra vida y lo que sucedió."

"No olvidé lo que sucedió" dijo Santana

"Hoy es Acción de Gracias"

"Lo sé"

"Rachel está en la zona de NYADA" dijo Brittany "¿Estás segura de que cambiaste lo que iba a suceder?"

Brittany desapareció y Santana dio media vuelta y frenó a un taxi, indicándole el lugar al que tenía que ir.

Llegó justo a tiempo de que Rachel cruzara una calle, dos cuadras antes de la universidad. No sabía bien porque, pero supo que tenía que detenerla.

Pagó corriendo y bajó, gritándole a la diva para llamar su atención.

Rachel la miró y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Santana pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo un auto fuera del control, y quería llamar la atención de su novia con respecto a ese vehículo.

Rachel no entendía nada, pero apuró el paso en dirección a Santana.

Quizás fue eso lo que hizo que el impacto la agarrara de costado, pero igualmente el grito de la latina se pudo escuchar por casi toda la cuadra. Santana no se había detenido ni un solo segundo, y cuando vio a la diva tirada en la acera, respirando, marcó mientras se seguía acercando el 911 y solicitó una ambulancia. Urgente.

"Rach, aquí estoy, Rach. Por favor, no te vayas" dijo la latina agachándose al lado de su novia. Miró el cuerpo, buscando las heridas y pudo ver que de la pierna derecha, la que había sido golpeada salía sangre, y el brazo derecho estaba en una extraña posición.

"Me duele la cabeza" dijo Rachel y Santana observó que también se había golpeado dicha parte de su cuerpo y se había lastimado.

"No me cierres los ojos, la ayuda ya viene en camino" dijo Santana "Estoy aquí"

"¿San?" preguntó la diva luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. "Te amo"

"No cierres los ojos amor, por favor" dijo Santana, había comenzado a llorar mientras acariciaba la mejilla sana de la diva. "Quédate conmigo" rogó.

Alguien empujó a Santana, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado llorando al lado de Rachel mientras la mantenía despierta.

Escuchó hablar a los paramédicos, y caminaba al lado de la camilla rumbo a la ambulancia. Veía la cara de preocupación de los hombres que trasladaban a su novia.

"¿Qué pasó?" la pregunta le atravesó la mente, y comenzó a contarlo entre lágrimas. Ella solo quería que Rachel estuviera bien.

Llegaron al hospital y llevaron a Rachel a Emergencias, en donde el médico dijo que lo mejor era meterla lo más rápido posible en el quirofano. Santana se quedó sola, pensando en como iba a sobrevivir si Rachel tenía el mismo destino que en la otra vida.

Decidió llamar a los padres de la diva, que seguramente ya habían llegado a la ciudad y a sus padres, quienes también estaban de viaje para pasar esa fiesta con ellas.

Escuchó como Hiram se largó a llorar, y alguien le decía que se calme. Una de las enfermeras se acercó y le dijo que necesitaban un dador de sangre para la diva. Dejó de escuchar el llanto de Hiram y escuchó algo que no sabía que iba a escuchar.

Le preguntó a la enfermera cuanto tiempo suponía que iban a tener a Rachel en quirófano, pero la misma no sabía nada. Dejó su número para que la llamen ante cualquier inconveniente y salió del hospital.

La dirección que le había dado Leroy estaba cerca y cuando golpeó la puerta la mujer se sorprendió. Más que nada porque Santana tenía sangre de Rachel todavía en su cuerpo.

"Ella necesita ayuda. Necesita sangre. Por favor, Shelby" dijo Santana antes de derrumbarse en los brazos de la morena que se parecía al amor de su vida.

Media hora después, las dos volvían al hospital y Shelby donó su sangre para su hija, saliendo de la sala en el momento en que Leroy y Hiram llegaban al hospital.

Solo se hicieron una seña de reconocimiento con la cabeza, mientras los padres de Rachel se sentaban a un lado de Santana y élla se sentaba en el otro.

Los padres de Santana también alcanzaron a llegar al hospital antes de que obtuvieran noticias de la diva.

"¿Familiares de Berry?" preguntó un doctor, todavía con la bata de quirófano puesta.

"Nosotros" dijeron las seis personas al mismo tiempo.

"Lamentablemente tuvo un golpe muy grande en la cabeza, sufrió la rotura de dos costillas, el brazo derecho a la altura de la muñeca, más o menos y un gran corte en la pierna derecha, donde se golpeó el hueso pero por suerte no se le fracturó. Lo único que nos pregunta es la inflamación intracraneal que tiene, pero solo tenemos que esperar. Seguramente es por el golpe." dijo el médico

"¿Eso que quiere decir?" preguntó Santana

"Quiere decir que tenemos que esperar que despierte para saber si se va a poner bien" dijo el médico. "El golpe en la cabeza puede generar pérdida de memoria u otras cosas, pero hasta que despierte no vamos a saberlo. Quizás, hasta tuvo suerte y no le pasó nada." dijo el doctor.

"¿Y cuándo va a despertar?" preguntó la latina

"Eso no puedo saberlo. Lamentablemente también tiene que ver con el golpe en la cabeza. Las primeras 24 horas son críticas." dijo el doctor. "Disculpen" agregó antes de marcharse.

"¿Por qué no vuelves al departamento y te das un baño?" dijo Maribel poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

"Quiero quedarme con ella" dijo Santana.

"Igual puedes ir a..." comenzó a decir Maribel

"Voy a quedarme con ella" dijo Santana firmemente.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Santana sintió un movimiento a su lado y giró su rostro para encontrarse con Brittany.<p>

"Me dijiste que no iba a pasarle nada" dijo la latina volviendo su mirada a la figura vendada y dormida de su novia en la cama acostada.

"Te dije que no iba a morir" dijo Brittany.

"Igualmente la atropelló"

"Pero no murió"

"¿Y eso es distinto?" preguntó Santana levantando un poco la voz.

"Si, por supuesto que es distinto. ¿Sabes que era lo que tenía Rachel para resistir la primera vez que esto sucedió? No tenía nada. No tenía amigos. No tenía una pareja. Y la única persona que la amaba estaba del otro lado del país."

"¿Quieres decirme que ahora tiene por qué vivir?"

"Por supuesto, Santana. Te tiene a ti. Ahora espera, Rachel va a salir de ésta" dijo Brittany volviendo a desaparecer.

"¿San?" escuchó la latina provenir del cuerpo acostado en la cama.

"¿Rachel?¿Rachel me escuchas?" preguntó Santana mirando el rostro de su novia.

"¿Con quién hablabas?" preguntó Rachel sin abrir los ojos. Santana apretaba mientras tanto el botón para llamar a las enfermeras.

"No me creerías si te lo cuento, pero me alegro que hayas despertado" dijo la latina, dejando un beso en la mejilla sana de su novia.

Cuando las enfermeras que se presentaron en la habitación escucharon que Rachel hablaba, llamaron al doctor quien vino lo más rápido posible y decidió que iban a esperar hasta la mañana para hacer las pruebas necesarias. Un chequeo superficial lo dejó tranquilo y eso le comunicó a la latina.

* * *

><p>Meses después, cuando Rachel ya estaba mucho mejor y volvía de la universidad, recordó la noche que despertó en el hospital y escuchaba a Santana hablar.<p>

Cuando le preguntó, la latina se puso colorada e insistió en que no le creería si se lo dijera. Rachel decidió que lo mejor era creerle ahora. Sabía que Santana no iba mentirle a no ser que fuera algo completamente extraño.

* * *

><p>Se graduaron con una semana de diferencia. Santana primero y fue feliz bajando del escenario, con su toga y su diploma en una de las manos, corriendo a abrazar a su pequeña novia, quien estaba saltando entre la multitud, tratando de que la latina la descubriera.<p>

7 días después, Rachel bajó de su escenario, con su título, su toga y un contrato para una obra off broadway esperándola.

Vio a Santana junto a sus padres, y corrió hacia ella.

Pero al llegar, la latina estaba arrodillada con un anillo en la mano, esperando que ella respondiera una pregunta cuya postura gritaba.

Rachel se largó a llorar y dijo que si, mientras se agachaba al frente de la latina y la abrazaba, la besaba y le decía que si una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>Fue una sorpresa en la reunión de 10 años, que las dos morenas entraran juntas en el gimnasio de McKinley.<p>

Todos habían supuesto que se habían matado entre los dos primeros meses de convivencia.

Fue más sorpresa cuando contaron que estaban casadas. Y todavía mucha más sorpresa cuando mostraron las fotos de sus dos pequeños niños.

Santana volvió a ver a esa Brittany temporal esa noche.

"Estoy esperando el momento en que tenga que volver a irme. Pero, por lo menos pude ver como terminaba esto. Era mi primer misión en un suceso que cambiaba el espacio tiempo. Por suerte, me tocó alguien cabeza dura que iba a hacer lo posible para cambiar el futuro, aunque le llevara tiempo."

"¿Tu primera misión?" preguntó Santana

"Mi primera misión" dijo Brittany. "Ahora, mi tiempo acá se acaba. Así que adiós" dijo desapareciendo.

"Adiós" dijo Santana volviendo al gimnasio, en donde Rachel la esperaba para seguir varios años más juntas.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien. _

_Voy a hacer esto cortito...me encantó escribir esta historia, pero no me gusta que Rachel muera, así que no creo que vaya a haber otra. Jajaja. Igualmente agradezco que me hayan dado esta oportunidad. _

_Cambie el orden de los que siguen. _

_¿Qué más?_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_Shadow-book: gracias a vos por pedirme que haga esta locura! Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_AndruSol: Jajaja si, varias veces leí esa parte pensando en que quizás tendría que cambiarla, pero la dejé. Me gustó como quedó, solo se me hizo pesado tratando de evitar el drama. Gracias a vos por la review! Besos!_

_Romi: todo bien por acá! Vos? como va todo? Este no sé si fue un volver al futuro...quizás no lo hubiera hecho así, porque le tengo respeto al DeLorean, o sea...ese auto me encanta. Gracias por la review! Besotes! _

_Bueno...el que viene es, creo, el que va a ser más largo de toda esta celebración, lo que pasa es que cada vez que pensaba que se iba a terminar, pum! Seguía escribiendo. Así que me despaché con ese._

_Gracias de nuevo por todo, sigo recibiendo pedidos, así que...si quieren...y lo que viene es:_

_**Capítulo 56:** Rachel y Santana terminan pasando tiempo en una cárcel. Aprenden a sobrevivir en un lugar donde no se supone que tendrían que estar.. Pedido por Eli_

_**Capítulo 57:** Quinn y Santana compiten por Rachel. Pedido por Wanda-Marie840_

_**Capítulo 58:** New Directions se pierde en una isla, que no aparece en ningún mapa y poblada de dinosaurios. Pedido por Gaby._

_**Capítulo 59:** __Santana López puede llegar a ser celosa, pero nadie vio venir que su pequeña novia lo sea. pedido por Laars15.___

__**Capítulo 60:** _Santana se enfrenta a la capitana de la escuela Dayton. Santana se enamora, la capitana también. Pedido por Mrs Michele.___

_Les deseo que tengan unas Felices Pascuas!_

_Nos vemos Kitties!_

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	56. ¡56! - Presas del Error

**Título: Presas del error**

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **8,509

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana,

**Summary:** Extrañamente se encuentran en la prisión, acusadas de un crimen del que ni siquiera saben cual es. Por lo menos, se conocen y a pesar de que ahora su futuro es difuso, se tienen la una a la otra.

**Rating:** M

**IMPORTANTE. **Finn no aparece, creo que es nombrado solo comparativamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Presas del Error<strong>

**pedido por Eli**

Tres días llevaba en la prisión estatal de Lima, protegida de noche por la mamá de Mercedes sin saber de que la culpaban, porque y cuales eran las pruebas que tenían en contra de ella.

Había estado en una fiesta, completamente divirtiéndose con sus amigos, celebrando que por fin terminaba la secundaria y al salir, unos policías la esposaron, le leyeron sus derechos, la llevaron a la comisaría y en 12 horas el fiscal hizo que la trasladen a la prisión estatal.

La madre de Mercedes trabajaba de guardia en la prisión femenina y había cambiado al turno noche esa semana, para proteger a la diva a pedido de su hija. Además de que Aretha, la mamá de Mercedes, sabía que era inocente.

Pero antes de irse esa mañana, le había dicho que iba a tener una compañera. Y Rachel no sabía como iba a sobrevivir viviendo con alguien en esa celda 3x3 con dos catres y un inodoro. Además, de que no le gustaba como Poppy, que estaba a cuatro celdas a su derecha, la miraba.

Ahora estaba acurrucada en su catre, abrazando sus piernas en ese horrible enterizo naranja, imaginando que clase de delicuente iba a dormir junto a ella. Esperaba que no fuera una asesina, y que de alguna forma fuera alguien que pudiera enseñarle a protegerse ahí adentro.

No se imaginó nunca que fuera Santana López.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina después de que las guardias la depositaran en la celda y cerraran las rejas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó la diva bajando del catre y corriendo a abrazarla. Santana había abierto los brazos para recibir el pequeño cuerpo y ambas se fundieron en el abrazo.

"Lo mismo que vos. No tengo idea del porque me detuvieron ni porque me enviaron a este lugar, Rachel" dijo la latina. "Me detuvieron ayer cuando salía de la casa de Puckerman donde habíamos estado intentando averiguar porque estabas detenida. Es todo como un gran ciclo de detenciones."

"Oh, Santana" dijo Rachel apretando más los brazos alrededor de la latina.

"¿Cómo estás pasando las noches?" preguntó Santana mientras se separaban.

"Por ahora bien porque la mamá de Mercedes me protege. Pero cuando le cambien el turno de nuevo, no sé que va a pasar" dijo Rachel. "Bueno, ahora sé que te tengo para protegerme"

"Bueno, vamos a tener que establecer el punto. Y voy a tener que decir que eres mi perra ahí afuera"

"Tienes la actitud para eso" dijo Rachel antes de largarse a llorar.

Santana entendía las lágrimas de la diva, y ella también comenzó a llorar. Las dos cayeron en el catre, abrazadas, llorando.

Ninguna de las dos entendía porque estaban ahí. Ni sabían cuanto tiempo iban a tener que estar dentro de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo con la diva?" preguntó Santana cuando vio a una enorme mujer intentar agarrar a Rachel mientras ésta caminaba hacia la mesa. Era la primera cena que tenía en la prisión y no quería problemas. Pero Rachel no tenía porque soportar el acoso de una mujer enorme con 0% de inteligencia y se notaba a la legua, así como uno notaba la falta de neuronas en Finn Hudson apenas lo veía por primera vez.<p>

"Quiero que venga a dormir conmigo esta noche" dijo la mujer

"No lo creo" dijo Santana

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Soy Santana "Snixx" López. Puedes llamarme Snixx. Es la quinta prisión en la que estoy en este año y no voy a permitir que toques a mi pequeña perra" dijo la latina dándole la bandeja a Rachel que la agarró con una mano y esperó.

La mujer se quedó mirando a Santana y bufó.

"Está bien. Te la dejaré, pero más te vale que la trates bien" dijo la mujer antes de marcharse.

"¿Y esa quién es?" le preguntó Santana a Rachel, mientras le sacaba la bandeja de la mano y se sentaban en una mesa.

"Poppy. Me tiene en la mira desde que llegué" dijo la diva.

"Bueno...ahora vamos a tener que hacer cosas para demostrar que eres mía" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de ella.

"No veo que te moleste demasiado" dijo Rachel.

"Se lo prometí a Britt. Me dijo: haz todo lo posible para que Rachel solo tenga que someterse a una perra que conoce"

"No creo que haya dicho eso"

"Si, lo hizo. Desde que te arrestaron, no sé como, logró encontrar y verse todas las temporadas de Oz"

"¿Oz?"

"Una serie vieja que sucedía en la cárcel"

"Guau"

"Terminó hablando un idioma que no me costó dilucidar, hasta que me dijo eso."

* * *

><p>Las noches se convirtieron en ese refugio en el cual las dos solían acostarse juntas y hablar. Rachel le contó a Santana su ruptura con Finn a causa del día que la sacó del clóset a ella. Santana le contó que con Brittany decidieron ser solo amigas.<p>

Rogaban que cada día siguiente fuera domingo para ver a sus amigos y a su familia, pero solo traía otro día en donde Santana seguía a Rachel por toda la prisión para protegerla. Incluso, esa primer semana, le dejó sus uñas a una de las presas por tocarle el trasero a la diva. Desde entonces, muchas se mantenían lejos de ellas dos.

* * *

><p>El primer domingo llegó y Rachel lloró abrazando a sus padres, mientras una mesa al lado de ella hacía lo mismo.<p>

Ellos sabían que eran inocentes, y así se lo hicieron saber a sus hijas, pero por alguna razón no podían demostrarlo.

Después de que ellos se marcharon, un nuevo visitante entró solicitando hablar con las dos. Por alguna razón las guardias se lo otorgaron.

"¿Cómo está la sexy pareja de morenas presas?" preguntó Noah sentándose al frente de las morenas quienes entrecerraron sus ojos y lo miraron con ganas de matarlo. "Saben que cualquier idea que se les esté ocurriendo las va a dejar aquí adentro para siempre ¿verdad?"

"Noah. Gracias por venir" dijo Rachel.

"Princesa. Santana" dijo el muchacho sacando una carpeta de su mochila y dejándola en la mesa. Además, puso también una bolsa de nylon al lado de la carpeta. "Las guardias ya revisaron todo, pueden quedarse con lo que hay en esa bolsa, además de lo que les trajeron sus padres. Sé que les trajeron porque les pregunté."

"¿Para qué quiero cigarrillos?" preguntó Rachel mirando al muchacho quien giró los ojos mirando a Santana

"Para pagar adentro de la prisión, Rachel" dijo la latina.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel "No entiendo"

"No importa. Deja que Santana maneje eso." dijo Noah. "Extrañamente está más capacitada que vos para manejarse adentro"

"Me salvó de Poppy el primer día que llegó" dijo Rachel recordando.

"¿Poppy?" preguntó Noah

"Una mujer grandota con el coeficiente intelectual de Finn que se enamoró de Rachel. Después de mi advertencia me pidió que la trate bien." dijo Santana

"Por Dios. Vas a convertir a todas esas asesinas en mujeres dedicadas al canto y al musical antes de que te dejen ir " dijo Noah riendo.

Las dos morenas esperaron que él terminara de reírse y Rachel se animó a preguntar.

"Noah...¿de qué nos acusan?" preguntó la diva.

"De asaltar uno de los bancos en Columbus y herir a los guardias. Uno todavía está en coma" dijo Noah. Sabía que ellas no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando y porque estaban ahí. Se sorprendió al saber que ninguna de las dos había sido informadas de la verdadera naturaleza de los cargos. "¿Sus abogados no hablaron con uds.?"

"En mi caso mi abogado me dijo que acepte el traslado sin quejarme y espere" dijo Rachel

"En mi caso lo mismo" contó Santana

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Noah y al escuchar el nombre sacudió la cabeza. "Ese hombre estaba presente en el banco cuando lo asaltaron. Va a ser mejor que cambien de abogados."

"Si, mi padre me dijo que habló con los padres de Rachel y nos va a defender el mismo abogado pero no es el que apareció en la comisaría de Lima" explicó Santana.

"Pero...¿puedo hacer una pregunta que me parece relevante?" interrumpió Rachel y los dos chicos la miraron. "¿Cuáles son las pruebas que tienen contra nosotras?"

"Bueno, acá traigo algo." dijo Noah abriendo la carpeta. Les entregó un par de fotos y pudo notar la sorpresa en las dos morenas. "Son iguales a uds. y usaron armas de gran calibre. Se sospecha que fueron robadas de una instalación militar en Washington. Por eso lo primero que hicieron fue traerlas a esta prisión."

"¿Qué día se supone que fue ésto?" preguntó Santana.

"El lunes de la última semana de clases" dijo Noah "Por eso no saben como enfrentar el problema de que hay muchos testigos que a la hora del robo las vieron en la escuela"

"Pero no vamos a tener...no sé...¿una audiencia para establecer una fianza?" preguntó Rachel

"Lamentablemente no. Ésto es un caso federal. Se sabe de dos robos más, en otros estados, anteriores a éste. Están intentando encontrar las armas, buscando en todos los lugares que uds. dos hasta ahora frecuentaban." dijo Noah

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Rachel.

"Aguantar, Rach. Te lo pido por favor. Voy a encontrar la forma de demostrar que uds. dos son inocentes" dijo Noah. "Te lo prometo. Así sea lo último que haga."

"Son iguales a nosotras, Noah" dijo la diva señalando una de la foto.

"Si, pero yo sé que no son uds. un montón de gente sabe que no lo son. Tienen que tener un poco más de aguante. Por favor" dijo el muchacho.

"Espero verte el domingo que viene, Noah" dijo la diva levantándose, triste, y dejando un beso en la frente del muchacho para volver a su celda.

"Haz lo posible, porque ella no puede estar aquí adentro, Puck" dijo Santana.

"Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, San. No sé qué más hacer. Estoy esperando al nuevo abogado para que me diga en que más puedo ayudar" dijo el muchacho.

"Voy a irme con ella. No quiero dejarla mucho tiempo sola." dijo Santana chocando los puños con el muchacho y volviendo a su pabellón.

Rachel estaba acurrucada en el catre, intentando mantener sus lágrimas bajo control, mientras su cuerpo parecía muy pequeño.

Santana solo se acostó detrás de ella, la abrazó y comenzó a llorar también.

Era una costumbre, cada vez que Rachel lloraba, ella también lo hacía.

* * *

><p>Esa nueva semana, Santana descubrió que podía utilizar el tiempo para algo.<p>

"Estás loca" dijo la diva.

"Vamos, Rach. Necesito que tengas fuerza para protegerte por si algún día me mandan a confinamiento por protegerte" dijo la latina.

"¿Sabes la cantidad de gérmenes que eso tiene?" preguntó la diva señalando la pesa que estaba en el medio del patio.

"Rachel, no me importa que puedas obtener unos cuantos gérmenes en tus manos mientras logras firmeza en tus músculos y fuerza en tu cuerpo. Me importa que puedas protegerte" dijo la latina haciéndola sentar en el banco y sacando peso del caño para probar cuanto podía levantar. "Además, de esta forma nos mostramos ante las demás presas y quizás podamos comenzar a tener algún tipo de alianza"

"¿Alianza?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, no siempre vamos a ser nosotras dos solas y no sabemos cuanto tiempo podemos estar aquí adentro"

"Eso es esperanzador" dijo la diva comenzando a ejercitarse con las pesas.

Cuando terminaba, ella y Santana saltaban una soga y a veces alguna presa se acercaba a su lado.

* * *

><p>Ya llevaban casi un mes cuando Rachel le planteó a Santana que ya que entrenaban el cuerpo, tenían que entrenar también la mente.<p>

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?" preguntó la latina. Era tarde en la noche y estaban acostadas. Juntas. Cómo se habían acostumbrado desde la primera noche.

"Está la biblioteca." dijo la diva

"Si, lo sé"

"Y hay libros legales"

"¿Quieres que estudiemos sobre juicios, leyes, pruebas, etc?"

"Quiero que sepamos como defendernos, además de tener un abogado."

"El hombre parece competente" dijo Santana. Su abogado se llamaba Sidney Patterson y era un hombre de unos 50 años que les inspiraba confianza. No solo eso, sino que había logrado conseguir una audiencia para otorgarles fianza, pero no lamentablemente el juez la seguía atrasando.

"Si, lo sé. Pero la mayoría de las veces no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dice" dijo Rachel.

"Está bien" dijo Santana.

A partir del día siguiente pasaban las horas que no estaban en el patio, sentadas en la biblioteca estudiando.

* * *

><p>Fue la noche en que Santana cumplía un mes y medio dentro de la prisión, cuando despertó sobresaltada. Tenía ciertas necesidades físicas y no se animaba a pedirle a la persona que ahora estaba dormida encima de ella a que se las quite.<p>

A decir verdad, sus sueños habían comenzado a ser protagonizados por Rachel, y tampoco sabía como plantearle esa situación a la diva.

Y ahora se complicaba. Porque después de un extremadamente erótico sueño con la pequeña diva, su entrepierna era un río y no podía moverse como para intentar calmar lo que sentía.

Fue mientras intentaba recuperar un poco de cordura y sacar las imágenes de su sueño, que se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor y sintió que uno de los muslos de Rachel estaba ubicado en su entrepierna.

Discutió durante unos minutos con su mente, haciendo listas a favor y en contra de lo que estaba pensando, pero solo ganaban las que estaban a favor.

Bajó una mano despacio hasta la parte trasera de ese muslo de Rachel y dobló un poco más la rodilla de la diva. Rogaba que Rachel no se despertara antes de que pudiera encontrar su relajación.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio en contra del muslo que estaba entre sus piernas, y se perdió en las imágenes del sueño del que se había despertado.

Poco a poco fue comenzando a sentir las señales del orgasmo acercarse a su cuerpo, deseando poder moverse más rápido, aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo sin despertar a Rachel.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus gemidos comenzaron a sonar más y más fuertes. De pronto, sintió que la presión en su entrepierna era más fuerte y abrió los ojos, para ver a Rachel mirándola con sus ojos completamente negros y moviéndose para generar más y más fricción en Santana.

Gritó el nombre de la diva, arrepintiéndose de que alguien podía escucharla (si no todo el pabellón).

"¿Pensaste que podías usarme para un orgasmo sin que me diera cuenta?" dijo Rachel metiendo una mano dentro de la ropa interior de Santana y comenzando a estimular el clítoris de la latina, que todavía no había bajado del orgasmo.

"Perdón" dijo Santana arqueando su espalda ante la mano que ahora había ido más al sur y al sentir dos dedos de Rachel entrar en ella.

"No lo sientes" dijo la diva bajando su rostro para que su boca quedara al lado del oído de Santana. "Fue bastante excitante" agregó en su oído. "Si metieras tu mano en mi entrepierna, sentirías lo húmeda que estoy"

"Oh..." dijo Santana haciendo exactamente eso y comenzando a jugar con el clítoris de Rachel.

"Necesito dos dedos adentro, Santana" dijo la diva volviendo a mirar los ojos de la latina.

"De acuerdo" fue la respuesta que recibió antes de sentirlos deslizarse dentro de ella y comenzar a entrar y salir, al mismo ritmo y velocidad que sus propios dedos estaban trabajando en Santana.

Ninguna de las dos demoró demasiado en sentir los claros signos de un nuevo orgasmo, y Rachel decidió evitar que todo el pabellón se enterara de sus actividades, tapando la boca de Santana con un beso y ahogando los sonidos de ambas.

Bajaron del orgasmo entre besos y caricias, sin darse cuenta que habían pasado un límite que ninguna de las dos sabía que podían llegar a pasar.

Durmieron abrazadas como todas las noches hasta ahora, pero con una nueva sensación. Ahora las dos se sentían más segura en los brazos de la otra.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente su abogado las había ido a visitar. En realidad a hablar con ellas.<p>

"No entiendo porque están tan empeñados en mantenerlas aquí adentro hasta el juicio, pero estoy haciendo todo lo imposible para sacarlas. Incluso me comuniqué directamente con Washington para ver si podía lograr que allá hagan algo" dijo Sidney

"¿Cuáles son las pruebas que tienen en nuestra contra?" preguntó Rachel

"Bueno, tienen la filmación del último robo en Columbus, más dos filmaciones en otros robos más. Las estuve viendo. Son parecidas, pero no quieren hacer todas las otras verificaciones." dijo el abogado.

"¿Qué verificaciones?" preguntó Santana

"No sé. Pruebas de altura en un comienzo. Uds. dos tienen una altura un poco particular. Pero la fiscalía dice que se pueden usar tacos. Les digo que resten los tacos, la fiscalía dice que es imposible saber cual es el verdadero tamaño del taco con la poca calidad de la filmación. De ahí pasamos a otra discusión, como por ejemplo, en los tres robos de las que se las acusan, se sabe que esos días estaban en clases. En Lima. Pero la fiscalía dice que todo el pueblo está ahora complotado para demostrar su inocencia. Y así sucesivamente. Puedo presentar varias pruebas importantes a su favor, pero la fiscalía las rechaza. Me estoy encontrando con un muro a cada vuelta que doy, pero no quieren adelantar el juicio tampoco" explicó el abogado.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana

"Entonces, van a tener que seguir esperando aquí adentro." dijo el abogado

"Podemos escapar" dijo la latina mirando a la diva.

"No" dijo Rachel firmemente antes de que el abogado hable. "Porque vos y yo somos inocentes, y éstos tipos tienen un solo parecido y nos meten presas. Ya vamos acercándonos a los dos meses. Nos envían a una prisión federal sin audiencia. Cuando salgamos de aquí, legalmente, les voy a meter una demanda tan grande que los tres estados hasta ahora involucrados, el FBI, y hasta el presidente me van a tener que pagar" dijo Rachel enojada.

"Creo que la señorita Berry tiene un buen punto" dijo Sidney

"¿Me estás diciendo que vas a esperar que salgamos de aquí para demandar a todos los que nos metieron presas?" preguntó Santana.

"Por supuesto que voy a hacer eso. Santana, mi futuro está completamente arruinado. Por más que demuestre que soy inocente, nadie va a creerlo cuando quiera volver a NYADA y no me van a aceptar ni en esa universidad ni en ninguna" dijo la diva. "Además, ahora estoy pensando en seguir abogacía. Los voy a hundir"

Santana se movió un poco incómoda en su silla, al sentir la pasión con la que la pequeña morena había hablado y el abogado la miraba fascinado.

"¿Qué opinas Santana?" preguntó Sidney.

"Opino que Rachel tiene un buen punto" dijo la latina, quien había comenzado a mover una de sus manos por el muslo de la diva, en dirección a la entrepierna. Rachel se la agarró en el camino y esperaron.

"Bueno, nos veremos en cuanto tenga más novedades. Mientras tanto...¿les molesta que comience con la demanda?" preguntó el abogado.

"Solo si vas a representarnos" dijo la diva

"Por supuesto. Hasta yo me hago más millonario de lo que soy con todas las pruebas que ya tenemos" dijo el abogado marchándose.

Pero ese día, además de lo que sucedió con su abogado, todo iba a cambiar para las morenas en la prisión.

Por costumbre, solían bañarse juntas, pero Santana ese día llegó 10 segundos tarde a las duchas. Y se maldijo completamente por eso.

Cuando se acercó a donde sabía que Rachel estaba, pudo ver una mano color oliva, entre los dedos enormes de Poppy.

"¿Qué te dije conjunto infinito de partículas de grasa?" dijo Santana al escuchar el gemido de dolor de la diva.

Rachel abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la latina.

"No me interesa. Ahora quiero saber porque gritabas anoche tan placenteramente" dijo Poppy estirando su otra mano hacia la cintura de Rachel. Pero Santana fue más rápida y logró meterse en el medio de las dos.

"Sueltala" dijo la latina.

"¿Qué va a pasar cuando tardes más de 10 segundos en llegar a las duchas?" preguntó Poppy riendo y dos de sus secuaces se detuvieron detrás de ella, para hacerles frente.

"Santana, podemos con ellas" dijo la diva despacio.

"¿Qué dijo la pequeña de dedos habilidosos?" preguntó Poppy.

La latina se quedó pensando y asintió, aunque las tres mujeres desnudas adelante de ella no entendían el porque lo hacía. Rachel, con un rápido movimiento, levantó una de sus piernas y golpeó la axila de Poppy, en la mano que la estaba sosteniendo. Fue tan sorpresivo para la enorme presa, que la soltó.

Al mirar a la pareja de morenas, las vio listas para pelear y se abalanzó, sola, hacia ellas. No se dio cuenta del jabón en el piso, ni de las dos manos, de distinta persona, que iban directo a su cara.

Cuando cayó al piso, el ruido se escuchó por el enorme lugar y Rachel agarró a Santana y la llevó hasta otra de las duchas, mientras las dos secuaces de Poppy intentaban despertar a su jefa, sin lograrlo.

Al salir de la zona de los baños, las otras presas que habían presenciado el incidente, comenzaron a mantenerse a más de un paso de distancia de las dos morenas.

Quizás ahora no tendrían más a Poppy molestándolas con su mirada. Si alguien vencía a Poppy, se convertía en la nueva jefa del pabellón.

Esa misma noche, aquellas mujeres que no habían estado nunca del lado de Poppy, se acercaron a la celda de las morenas para presentarse y ofrecer su ayuda.

* * *

><p>A Santana a veces le sorprendía como era Rachel en la cama. A veces, podía ser dulce y de pronto convertirse en una madama sexual. Lastima, se decía que no tenían la oportunidad de probar demasiadas cosas en el pequeño catre que compartían.<p>

Comenzaron a juntar los dos catres logrando mayor espacio, pero a la mañana siguiente tenían que acomodarlos.

El día que se dio cuenta de que a Rachel le gustaba el sexo un poco rudo, fue cuando después de haberse estado besando un rato, la diva logró girarla dejándola boca abajo.

Santana sintió que se humedecía mucho más ante el súbito movimiento y casi gritó de placer cuando sintió los dedos de la diva acariciar su vagina desde atrás. Pero el grito hizo que Rachel se separara de ella.

"No, no, ¿qué haces?" preguntó la latina

"Te lastimé" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana a los ojos.

"Fue un grito de placer. No pares ahora, por favor" suplicó la latina, moviendo su trasero que seguía en el aire para seducir a la diva.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel volviendo despacio a acariciar la parte trasera de los muslos de Santana. "¿Podrías...podrías poner las manos contra la pared?"

Santana así lo hizo, y quedaba un poco más por encima de la diva, quien abrió un poco más las piernas de la latina, y pasó la lengua por los labios vaginales.

Santana pensaba en el porque no había intentado hacer esto ella antes. Pero, después de todo, llevaban una semana siendo sexualmente activas.

Sintió los dedos de Rachel entrar en ella bruscamente, y su cintura se fue en contra de la pared a causa de la fuerza que la diva empezó a invertir en las embestidas.

Una, dos, tres embestidas bastaron solo para que Rachel encontrara el nudo nervioso de Santana y pasara la otra mano por la cintura, comenzando a acariciar el clítoris de la latina.

Santana sentía que cada vez estaba más y más cerca del orgasmo, y con solo una de esas fuertes embestidas será que era suficiente.

Pero Rachel embistió con más fuerza todavía el punto G de Santana, y cuando sintió que las paredes de la latina se cerraban alrededor de sus dedos, decidió abrirlos dentro de ella.

Cuando Santana mordió sus propias manos para ahogar el grito, supo que la diva no había terminado con ella.

Rachel la hizo girar, acostándola de espaldas en la cama y con la misma fuerza de sus embestidas acompañó el orgasmo de Santana hasta que ésta hubiera bajado del mismo.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana quien se había acostumbrado al sobrenombre desde el momento en que lo había dicho por primera vez, unos días atrás.

"Shh" dijo la diva, quien agarró una de las piernas de Santana y la pasó sobre uno de sus hombros y con un nuevo ángulo y una nueva fuerza, comenzó nuevamente con las embestidas.

Después de tres orgasmos más, siempre con la misma o mayor fuerza por parte de la diva, Santana cayó completamente dormida, abrazando a Rachel quien estaba bastante cansada como para moverse de encima de la latina.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado casi tres meses adentro de ese lugar, y Santana y Rachel parecían ser las dueñas de cada cosa dentro de la prisión. Durante el tiempo que les permitían en el patio, si ellas ocupaban las pesas, el resto de las presas esperaban en los aparatos que estaban alrededor. Si querían usar alguno de esos, las presas se movían.<p>

El hecho de que Noah siguiera llevándoles cigarrillos, ayudaba a que las dos morenas pudieran tener un poco de tranquilidad.

El cigarrillo era la moneda de intercambio dentro de la prisión y Santana sabía como manejarlo.

Poppy intentó ganar nuevamente su lugar después del encuentro en las duchas, pero solo fue hasta el día que solamente Rachel se enfrentó a ella.

Poppy no había sido muy inteligente al acercarse a Rachel cerca de la sala de guardias. Ni cuando el resto de las presas estaba en la otra punta del salón esperando unos cigarrillos por parte de Santana.

Le puso la mano en el hombro a la diva, con bastante fuerza y Rachel se giró y le pegó en el ojo derecho. Poppy había usado demasiada fuerza al tratar de girarla y por eso la diva se había dado cuenta de quien era. Además se había asustado por el posible ataque por parte de la enorme presa.

La enorme mujer pensó que una de las guardias había visto el golpe, y sonrió pensando que Rachel iba a terminar en confinamiento solitario. Pero al no escuchar nada, dio un grito cargado de furia y se abalanzó sobre la pequeña morena quien se corrió justo a tiempo, haciendo que Poppy terminar chocando contra el vidrio de la sala de guardias.

Como parecía que Poppy era realmente tan poco inteligente como Finn, se dio vuelta e intentó pegarle una trompada a la diva, quien la esquivo y con un movimiento de izquierda inesperado, logró darle en el otro ojo a la enorme mujer.

"2 a 0" dijo Rachel y Poppy volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, a pesar de que el corte que se había hecho sobre una de las cejas al chocar contra el vidrio solo chorreaba y chorreaba sangre.

El nuevo grito de Poppy no solo llamó la atención de las guardias, quienes comenzaron a salir de su puesto para detener la pelea, sino también de las otras presas quienes corrieron a ayudar a Rachel quien en ese momento volvía a esquivar a la enorme mujer y le pegaba una patada justo en la mandíbula.

"¡Basta!" gritó una de las guardias y Rachel se alejo de Poppy y se quedó quieta esperando su castigo. Pero todas las guardias fueron directo a la enorme mujer, y se la llevaron a confinamiento solitario.

"Todas vimos que fue defensa propia" dijo Aretha Jones, quien en ese momento miraba a Rachel para ver si tenía algún daño. "Me alegro que estés bien" dijo despacio antes de volver a su puesto.

Santana esa noche sometió a Rachel a una extensa sesión sexual, que las dejó nuevamente agotadas.

* * *

><p>Cuando quedaba un solo domingo para que se cumpliera su cuarto mes dentro de la prisión y su abogado seguía insistiendo aunque sea por una audiencia para fijar fianzas, las dos fueron al salón de visitas, en donde se encontraron con sus familias.<p>

Al marcharse ellos, después de media hora de seguir asegurando a sus hijas que creían en su inocencia, etc., etc., Santana se movió a la mesa de Rachel a esperar a Noah.

Cuando lo vieron entrar ambas abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa.

Noah Puckerman estaba cansado, se le notaba en las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se le notaba en la palidez de su piel y en sus ojos. Hasta en el caminar.

"Se dio por vencido" susurró Santana y Rachel inspiró profundamente para no llorar. Sabía que ese día iba a llegar.

La diva se levantó cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y lo abrazo.

"Está bien Noah, lo entendemos" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el muchacho chocando puños con Santana (algo que hacía desde que se dio cuenta que las dos tenían sexo intercarcelario y que por las frases que la latina había dejado pasar era bastante interesante).

"Entendemos que te hayas dado por vencido" dijo la diva sentándose de nuevo al lado de Santana.

"No me di por vencido" dijo Puck mirando a su amiga, mientras ponía la bolsa semanal en la mesa.

"Parece que te hubiera pasado un camión por encima" dijo la latina.

"Estoy algo cansado, es verdad. Pero no me di por vencido en demostrar la inocencia de uds. dos. Menos sabiendo que Rachel sigue en una cárcel. No es lugar para ella" dijo Noah.

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Santana

"Tu puedes sobrevivir tranquilamente años en un lugar como éste, Santana" dijo Puck sonriendo.

"Maldito" dijo la latina.

"Me quieres igual, López" dijo él sacando su lengua. "Lo que si...tengo algo que decirles."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel, quien se había preocupado en el momento en que su amigo había dicho eso.

"Es la última vez que vengo a visitarlas. Por lo menos hasta que estén libres" dijo Puck

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la diva, con sus lágrimas comenzando a asomar por sus ojos.

"No, no es que me haya cansado ni nada. Es más, alguien va a venir si o si todos los domingos a traerles lo que necesiten." dijo Noah agarrando una mano de la diva para calmarla. "Es que...estoy trabajando para su abogado"

"¿Para Sidney?" preguntó Santana

"Si." dijo Noah. "Obtuve algunas pistas y voy a seguirlas. No puedo hacer demasiado desde Lima o Columbus, por más que lo intente. Necesito demostrar que uds. son inocentes, y quedándome acá, revisando los diarios del país no está ayudando en nada"

"¿Y cómo entra en ese aspecto trabajar para Sidney?" preguntó la latina.

"Bueno, me acerqué a él para comentarle las cosas que había descubierto y él me consiguió algunos accesos a ciertos lugares en internet. Esos lugares me llevaron a descubrir ciertas cosas y tengo que ir a investigarlas" dijo Noah

"¿Por qué tan misterioso, Noah?" preguntó la diva. "Es como si no nos quisieras contar todo"

"Tenemos razones, al decir tenemos me refiero a Sidney y yo, de pensar que uds. dos serían como unos chivos expiatorios, y mientras menos sepan mejor. Porque así el hecho de la demanda posterior, va a ser mejor" dijo el muchacho. "Espero recibir una parte de eso" agregó.

"Puckerman, si nos sacas de este lugar, ten por seguro que vas a obtener un pedazo de lo que ganemos" dijo Santana

"¿Puedo agregar otra cosa?" preguntó el muchacho sonriendo.

"No, no puedes vernos teniendo sexo" dijo Santana y Rachel se rió casi a carcajadas, por la cara que su amigo había puesto.

Hablaron de otros temas durante unos 15 minutos más y antes de irse abrazó a las morenas. Era una despedida pero a la vez no era triste, porque el les había prometido que las vería cuando las rejas de esa cárcel se les abriera para la libertad.

* * *

><p>Extrañamente, el sexo entre ellas dejó de ser una necesidad de sentirse acompañadas, para pasar a ser una necesidad distinta. Las dos querían demostrar algo aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta.<p>

Era mucho más cuidado, tranquilo, con más tiempo. Era incluso más intenso.

Pero las dos tenían miedo.

Miedo de decir lo que cruzaba por sus mentes y que al salir no significara nada.

* * *

><p>Llevaban cinco meses y medio presas.<p>

Rachel había mantenido el mismo peso en sus ejercicios, para no terminar con un cuerpo de fisicoculturista.

Santana y ella podían discutir tranquilamente como si estuvieran en un juicio, demostrando así sus habilidades como pseudo abogadas.

"¿Qué harías si saliéramos de acá mañana?" preguntó Santana una noche.

"No sé." dijo la diva moviéndose para quedar acurrucada al costado de la latina. "Primero, presentaría esa demanda por todo lo que nos han hecho pasar. Y después, intentaría encontrar la forma de irme a una universidad."

"¿Qué estudiarías?"

"¿Sabes que me comenzó a gustar la abogacía?"

"Sería una lastima que te dediques solo a eso"

"¿Lástima?"

"Si, Rach. Tienes un talento enorme en esa boca. Y la verdad, sería una lástima desperdiciarlo"

"No creo que ninguna universidad dedicada al teatro y a la música me acepten después de pasar cinco meses o más en una cárcel."

"Puedes siempre ser solista" dijo la latina comenzando a acariciar la espalda de la diva.

"¿Sabes que sería genial?" preguntó Rachel levantándose y mirando a Santana desde arriba.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana sonriendo ante la excitación que mostraba la pequeña morena.

"Tendríamos que crear un dúo cuando salgamos de acá. Tu voz y mi voz son espectaculares. Las dos podemos escribir grandes canciones y serías la parte sexy"

"Seríamos sexys" dijo Santana "¿Te gustaría hacer algo así conmigo?"

"Por supuesto. Nos podríamos poner un nombre como...Reclusas"

"Creo que preferiría algún tipo de nombre que no nos haga recordar el tiempo que pasemos aquí adentro"

"Bueno, hoy es lunes. El domingo elijamos un nombre para un dúo."

"Y empecemos a escribir canciones" dijo Santana.

* * *

><p>Las dos hicieron eso, mientras buscaban un nombre para el supuesto dúo, escribían canciones en los minutos libres que tenían.<p>

A veces, se reían porque habían usado alguna frase parecida en canciones completamente distintas y comenzaron a trabajar juntas.

Pero, no llegaron a elegir el nombre de su supuesto dúo porque el sábado a la mañana, mientras Santana se vestía y Rachel acomodaba las camas, sus rejas se abrieron y Aretha Jones las miraba con una sonrisa.

"Berry, López, su día ha llegado" dijo y las dos morenas la miraron con sorpresa.

"¿Por fin tenemos la audiencia?" preguntó Rachel ilusionada.

"Mucho mejor diva." dijo Aretha imitando a Mercedes. "A partir de este momento, tengo órdenes de guiarlas hacia su libertad"

"¿Nuestra qué?" preguntó Santana

"Libertad" dijo Aretha

Rachel no logró articular palabra alguna mientras abrazaba a Santana y gritaba de alegría. La latina miraba a la madre de su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Bueno, bueno, dejen de festejar. Guarden eso para la gente que está afuera esperándolas. Junten sus cosas y sigánme." dijo Aretha chocando sus manos para llamar la atención.

Las dos morenas miraron la celda, y comenzaron a agarrar todo lo que podían, metiendo todo en unas bolsas de residuo que Aretha les había tirado después de hablar.

Solo dejaron las sábanas en la cama, mientras salían detrás de la mujer afroamericana rumbo a la puerta de salida de la prisión.

Las otras presas, mientras tanto las aplaudían y las despedían y Rachel se dedicó a tirar las etiquetas de cigarrillos que habían quedado dentro de las celdas que tenía cerca.

"Bueno, tienen que pasar por la comisaría de Lima a buscar las cosas con las que las arrestaron, pero ahora les digo que sigan directo este camino, esperen que abran aquellas puertas y corran hacia todas las personas que están llorando del otro lado. Espero no volver a verlas nunca más acá adentro" dijo Aretha dándoles un corto abrazo.

Las dos caminaron despacio hasta las enormes puertas de hierro que Aretha les había señalado. Se dieron vuelta mientras escuchaban los engranajes girar, y saludaron una vez más a la mamá de Mercedes.

Cuando volvieron a mirar hacia adelante, se encontraron con sus padres y sus amigos llorando y riendo del otro lado.

"Así como no entendemos como terminamos aquí adentro..." comenzó a decir Santana

"No entendemos porque salimos" terminó Rachel antes de abrazar a la latina y correr hacia sus padres, mientras Santana hacía lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Se volvieron a ver esa noche, en una barbacoa que los Berry habían organizado para celebrar. En cuanto los López entraron en la casa de la diva, Santana buscó con la mirada a la pequeña morena antes de apurarse a sentarse a su lado. A pesar de que tuvo que correr a Kurt quien solo quería estar cerca de su amiga.<p>

"Lo siento" dijo Santana minutos después, cuando empezó a relajarse por sentir a Rachel a su lado.

"Está bien. Supongo que es consecuencia del tiempo que pasaron juntas" dijo Kurt y buscó una silla para sentarse.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel despacio en su oído.

"Es raro. Solo te estuve por llamar unas cien veces para preguntarte lo mismo" dijo Santana

"Yo también lo estuve por hacer." dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Bueno, la cena está lista" dijo uno de los padres de Rachel y las morenas se miraron.

"Desde que nos fuimos de la prisión no me han dejado sola ni un segundo" confesó Rachel mientras miraba a toda la gente que ahora había en su casa moverse hacia el patio trasero en donde sus padres habían armado una mesa.

"A mi tampoco" dijo Santana levantándose y estirando una mano para que la diva la agarre.

Si a alguien le llamó la atención cuando las vieron aparecer en el patio de la mano, nadie dijo nada. Solo las hicieron sentar a la vista de todos, mientras hablaban de otras cosas.

Por sus mentes pasaban cientos de preguntas, pero solo una surgió de la boca de la diva.

"¿Dónde está Noah?" preguntó mirando al abogado, quien había sido invitado a la cena.

"Está regresando. Espero que llegue y quede algo de comida" dijo Sidney y Rachel asintió.

"¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?" preguntó una voz y Puck apareció sonriendo por la puerta que daba directamente al patio.

"¡Noah!" gritó la diva y corrió a abrazarlo. Extrañamente Santana corrió detrás de ella y el muchacho las envolvió a las dos en sus brazos.

"Les dije que las iba a volver a ver cuando estuvieran libres" dijo el muchacho despacio, para que solo ellas pudieran escucharlo.

"¿Por qué estamos libres, Noah?" preguntó Rachel.

"Bueno, eso voy a contar después de cenar. Cuando solo quedemos unos pocos. Sidney necesita escucharlo con claridad." dijo el muchacho soltándose del abrazo y caminando hacia la mesa.

* * *

><p>Cuandocasi todos se marcharon, menos los López, Sidney y Noah, se sentaron en el living de los Berry para hablar.<p>

"Cuando me fui, tenía unas cuantas pistas de robos a bancos perpretados por mujeres, como el de Columbus. El que las llevó a la cárcel. Injustamente, déjenme decir" dijo Noah comenzando a hablar. "El problema, es que no podía demostrar que se trataba de esas mismas mujeres porque estaban atacando bancos sin cámaras que funcionaran. Antes de marcharme, le comenté a Sidney mis dudas y el me dijo que tenía que encontrar un patrón, y eso es lo que hice. Sabía a donde podían llegar a robar de nuevo e hice correr la voz de que por el robo en Columbus ya tenían detenidas a las verdaderas ladronas. Eso lo logré porque seguí el patrón que habían estado tomando. Se sintieron seguras al escuchar que había gente presa por su culpa y atacaron un nuevo banco, en donde las cámaras las mostraron bien. Cuando el FBI vio la filmación, se dio cuenta de que uds. dos estaban presas siendo inocentes. O sea, realmente no podían estar en una prisión federal y a la vez en robando un banco ¿o si?. Así que hicieron el papeleo y las dejaron libres."

"Eso fue fácil" dijo Sidney

"Si, el problema era demostrar que ellas no eran quienes ellos decían que era" dijo Noah señalando a las morenas. "Además de que necesitaban culpar a alguien por esos robos"

Santana y Rachel permanecieron en silencio, mientras la gente a su alrededor comenzó a hablar de los pasos a seguir con la demanda al gobierno, y de otras cosas.

Sin darse cuenta, se durmieron sentadas, abrazadas y ahí las dejaron. Había sido un día extraño para las dos, como los últimos 5 meses y medio.

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres días en libertad cuando sus padres se dieron cuenta de que sus hijas no dormían bien. Quizás fue el hecho de que encontraron el teléfono fijo de la casa pegado en el oído y del otro lado se escuchaba a alguien dormir, pero Rachel y Santana no podían dormir si no estaban en contacto.<p>

Además de que necesitaban saber que iban a hacer con su futuro.

Sidney presentó la demanda contra la policía de Ohio, el FBI y a los tres estados involucrados en el arresto, el día lunes.

Rachel vagaba por su casa, sin posibilidades de salir sola de la misma y con ganas de correr hacia Santana.

A la latina, mientras tanto, le pasaba lo mismo del otro lado del pueblo.

Sus amigos habían vuelto a sus universidades, menos Noah, quien se encargaba de visitarlas diariamente, pero ahora tenía trabajo importante.

Rachel se hundió en el proceso de escribir canciones, mientras deseaba que algo la sacara del aburrimiento.

Santana también, pero sobre todo porque extrañaba a Rachel. Constantemente.

* * *

><p>A la semana de estar en libertad, Rachel logró salir de su casa sola y corrió hacia lo de los López. Tenía algo que contarle a Santana.<p>

Subió las escaleras, después de saludar a la madre de Santana y entró sin golpear la puerta de amiga.

"¡Rachel!" dijo una rubia saltando sobre ella y abrazándola.

"Hola, Britt" dijo la diva.

"San me estuvo contando como la pasaron en ese lugar. La verdad, lo único bueno que salió de eso es que son novias" dijo la rubia. "San se está bañando"

La diva se quedó observando a Brittany. La verdad, no sabía cual era su relación con Santana. ¿Amigas?¿Amantes?¿Amigas con derecho? Porque en realidad, nunca lo habían hablado.

"Santana y yo..." comenzó a decir Rachel pero la rubia no la dejó seguir hablando.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?¿La vas a llevar a cenar?" preguntó

"Son las 10 de la mañana"

"Puedes llevarla lejos a cenar"

"No creo que tenga permitido salir de Lima"

"¿San?"

"Yo. Tengo suerte que me dejaron venir hasta acá" dijo Rachel mirando la puerta del baño de la latina quien justo salía de ahí.

"Hola" dijo Santana sonriendo y acercándose a la diva. Se había olvidado de la rubia quien las miraba sonriente.

"Bueno, me voy. Pasé a saludar a San cuando salí de entrenamiento" dijo Brittany levantándose después de darle un abrazo a Rachel y otro a Santana y salir de la habitación.

"Recién noto que tenia puesto el uniforme de las Cheerios" dijo la diva.

"Que agradable sorpresa" dijo Santana sin dejar de mirarla. Se dio cuenta de que no había saludado muy bien a Brittany, pero la morena que tenía adelante, sentada en su cama, seguía ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos.

"Hola" dijo Rachel. "Me dejaron venir" agregó como si no fuera obvio, ya que estaba ahí.

"¿Por qué terminó el arresto domiciliario?" preguntó Santana e hizo una cara de dolor al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Lo siento"

"No hay problema. Venía a contarte algo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana sentándose a su lado.

"Mis padres me consiguieron un lugar en NYU en el próximo semestre." dijo la diva.

"Eso empieza en unos pocos meses" dijo la latina con tristeza.

"Si, pero..."

"¿Cómo hicieron?"

"Ellos estudiaron ahí, tienen amigos en las altas esferas" dijo Rachel.

"Ah..."

"Pero...espero no irme sola" dijo la diva mirando a Santana ilusionada.

"¿Cómo voy a entrar en NYU?" preguntó la latina.

"Bueno, consiguieron lugar para las dos. Después de que les conté como estudiamos en...ese lugar"

"¿Me estás hablando en serio?"

"Si"

"Rachel..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Me estás hablando en serio?"

"Santana. Por supuesto que te estoy hablando en serio. ¿Crees que quiero irme a NYU sola?¿Qué voy a dejarte acá para que termines trabajando en Breadstix como moza por qué nadie se va a olvidar de que estuvimos presas a pesar de que éramos inocentes?"

"¿Por qué yo?¿Por qué no le conseguiste un lugar a Puckerman?"

"Noah está yéndose con Sidney, apenas reciban la respuesta de la demanda." dijo Rachel.

"Déjame hablarlo con mis padres" dijo Santana.

"De acuerdo. Pero piensa, es como hablamos ahí adentro"

"¿Y el dúo?"

"El dúo todavía puede funcionar, San. Es más, tendrías que ver las canciones que escribí"

"Yo...yo también escribí canciones" dijo Santana tímidamente.

"Genial. Tenemos que empezar a practicarlas y ponerles música" dijo la diva. "Y ahora me voy, tenía poco tiempo permitido"

Santana se quedó en la cama pensando y salió corriendo detrás de la diva pocos segundos después, alcanzándola en la puerta de la casa en donde ella estaba despidiéndose de su madre.

"Rachel" dijo frenándose a su lado.

"¿Si?"

"¿Crees...?" comenzó a decir Santana pero miraba de reojo a su madre que observaba interesada lo que pasaba entre ellas. La joven latina giró sus ojos y decidió continuar, sabiendo que su madre no se iba a mover y no iba a dejar de mirar. "¿Crees que tus padres te darán permiso para ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?"

Rachel sonrió ampliamente y dijo que le comunicaba apenas supiera la respuesta y se fue.

Santana subió las escaleras hacia su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, después de una cena y un paseo por el parque, Rachel y Santana hicieron oficial su relación.<p>

A la noche siguiente anunciaron que se iban a ir a NYU a comenzar el próximo semestre sus estudios de abogacía.

Algunos, por no decir muchos, pensaron que Rachel Berry ya no iba a trabajar más con la música. Pocos, o mejor dicho, nadie sabía de los otros planes que las dos morenas tenían con respecto a su futuro.

El Estado, el FBI, y todos los que fueron demandados por las morenas accedieron a pagar millones de dólares con tal de no llegar a juicio. Las pruebas que tenían las demandantes eran más que contundentes.

* * *

><p>Pocas veces se habían comunicado lo que sentían, pero a veces, Rachel deseaba volver a ser esa joven adolescente soñadora que quería decirle a su novio...bueno, novia en este caso, lo que sentía.<p>

A veces discutía con Quinn.

Primero, era distinta la relación que ahora tenían con la ex capitana de las porristas. Para comenzar, ya no estaba Finn en el medio, es más, nadie sabía nada de Finn y a Rachel no le importaba demasiado saber sobre el muchacho. Para continuar habían dejado de lado el hecho de que la madre biológica de Rachel había adoptado a la hija de Quinn y Puck, quienes habían tenido un nuevo romance durante el tiempo que ambas morenas pasaron en prisión. Para terminar, Quinn era la que más las iba a visitar al departamento que habían comprado con el dinero de la indemnización, quedándose en el piso de abajo siempre, que también era de ellas.

"No entiendo esa extraña relación que tienen entre uds., simplemente" solía decir la rubia cuando Rachel no podía explicar realmente lo que era.

"¿Por qué?" preguntaba siempre la diva

"Porque...no es como tú eres en las relaciones. No hay rosas rojas, cenas a la luz de las velas, declaraciones de amor, etc." decía Quinn

Y era siempre en ese momento en que Santana aparecía con Brittany, quien agarraba a la otra rubia y se la llevaba a otra habitación o al otro departamento. Y ahí, sucedía lo siguiente:

"Espero que algún día dejes de irritar a Rachel con las preguntas sobre su relación con Santana" decía Brittany

"No puedo, porque no lo entiendo" respondía Quinn

"Se aman. ¿Eso no entiendes?" decía Brittany. En este punto, la rubia más alta comenzaba a mostrar un poco de enojo, y cada vez que la misma conversación se repetía, el enojo era un poco mayor que la vez anterior.

"Pero...no entiendo como Rachel puede estar en ese tipo de relación con Santana. No es como las que tuvo en el secundario" decía Quinn sentándose cansada.

"No sabemos que pasó entre ellas, pero se comenzaron a amar. No sabemos que pasaron ahí adentro, pero tenemos que apoyarlas. Como las apoyamos mientras estaban ahí adentro" decía Brittany.

"Esa es otra cosa que ninguna de las dos cuenta" decía Quinn y Brittany para este momento dejaba la habitación, porque sabía que si las morenas no querían contar de su tiempo en la cárcel no lo iban a hacer.

* * *

><p>El primer gesto de amor que alguna de las dos morenas recibió de la otra, extrañamente fue de Rachel hacia Santana.<p>

Fue en el día del cumpleaños de la latina, quien se despertó sola, sabiendo que Rachel estaba en la otra punta del departamento en el estudio privado de grabación que tenían, gracias a la indemnización.

Al levantarse, pudo ver rosas esparcidas por la mesa del comedor, rodeando su desayuno preferido y un post it diciendo: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Santana sintió que su corazón daba vuelcos de felicidad en su caja torácica. Rachel solía generarle todos esos sentimientos que no recordaba haber sentido con tanta fuerza antes y después de ese lugar.

Desayunó tranquila y se fue al estudio, en donde la diva estaba grabando su parte en una de las canciones que habían elegido para el demo.

Ver a Rachel en su hábitat natural, como solía decirle, era el momento en que a la latina le nacían esas ganas de decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Al verla, Rachel salió del estudio y abrazó a Santana para besarla.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" le dijo cuando se separaron.

"Te amo" fue la respuesta de la latina quien se dio cuenta de que era el mejor momento para decirlo.

La sonrisa de Rachel fue enorme y Santana sonrió de la misma manera. Sabía que no se había equivocado al decirlo. Sabía que había sido lo mejor decirlo.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel antes de besar de nuevo a la latina, quien ese día decidió que ninguna de las dos abandonaran el departamento.

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn y Brittany fueron a visitarlas, descubrieron que la relación entre ellas había cambiado, aunque no sabían bien en qué.<p>

Pero Quinn decidió que lo mejor era no pensar demasiado en eso.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió el primer disco de las morenas, con un éxito inmediato, lo primero que tuvieron fue que aprender a enfrentar la prensa.<p>

Eventualmente su tiempo en prisión salió a la luz y tuvieron que explicar. Logrando que todos los que las habían encerrado injustamente recibieran muy malas críticas del parte del público fanático del dúo.

* * *

><p>Quizás, el día que Santana caminaba hacia el altar, en donde Rachel esperaba nerviosa, no hubiera sido el que ninguna de las dos esperaba.<p>

Pero, en algún punto de la relación, las dos se dieron cuenta de que todo lo que vivieron y lo que querían vivir había sido justo con la persona con la que lo habían vivido.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Por si no se dieron cuenta, éste es el más largo hasta ahora. No podía terminarlo la verdad, y no quería terminarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo ya que faltan one shots interesantes como éste._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_AndruSol: la verdad no sé donde podes pedir una Brittany mágica, porque todavía no entiendo como surgió la de la historia. Por un momento la iba a hacer como si Brittany fuera mágica, pero me dije que la verdad no, Brittany no mágica cumpliría otra función. Gracias a vos por la review! Y puede ser lo de Chicago Fire aunque no la veo demasiado. Besos!_

_Romi: Jamás podría matar a Rachel...es sacrilegio para mi! Jajajajaja. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Nos vemos pronto, aunque no sé cuando porque me está costando terminar el siguiente! _

_Besos kitties (recuerden es unisex mi kittie). Me voy a intentar mantener la originalidad de mis palabras dentro de una botella mágica llena de imaginaciones._

_Lore_


	57. ¡57! - Competencia

**Título: Competencia **(o cuales son las flores favoritas de Rachel Berry)

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **8,804

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana,

**Summary:** Santana confiesa lo que siente por Rachel a sus amigas, una de ellas dice sentir lo mismo, la otra establece reglas para ver cual de las dos gana a Rachel.

**Rating:** M

**IMPORTANTE. **Finn no aparece, creo que es nombrado solo comparativamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Competencia<strong>

**o**

** ¿Cuáles son las flores favoritas de Rachel Berry?**

**Pedido por Wanda-Marie840**

Todo comenzó el lunes después de la confesión de Santana. Entre cervezas, vino, whisky y vodka, Santana dijo en voz alta, a sus dos amigas, que Rachel Berry le generaba algo más que pensamientos impuros. Le generaba sentimientos. Brittany se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y después abrazó a Santana y le dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla. Quinn, bueno, Quinn no dijo nada.

Santana supo porque la rubia no había hablado ese fin de semana y esperaba los actos.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, el lunes, Quinn estaba metiendo una pequeña nota por las rendijas del casillero de Rachel. Santana se quedó a esperar a la diva, ya que igual tenía que estar ahí porque su casillero, por suerte ese año, estaba al lado del de ella.

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel sonriendo y abriendo su casillero.

"Hola" dijo Santana sonriendo tímidamente. La diva cada vez generaba más nervios en su estómago. Al comienzo, Santana pensó que eran retortijones por la ropa que Berry usaba, pero no, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que eran más como mariposas.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel unos minutos después.

"¿Si?" dijo Santana. Le costaba decir el nombre, pero no quería volver a caer en las fuerzas del hábito y decirle Berry o Man Hands, etc.

"¿Por qué me dejaste una nota en mi casillero?" dijo la diva mirando el pedazo de papel y a Santana

"¿Eh?"

"Si, me encontré una nota y comienza diciendo: Berry. Así que asumí que eras vos, pero viendo tu reacción, me doy cuenta que no lo eres, así que te pido disculpas. Aunque las palabras suenan mucho como algo que vos dirías, si realmente estarías interesada en mi."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana sacando la nota de manos de la diva.

_Berry__: __ya __no __importa __demasiado __lo __que __estos_

_malditos __perdedores __piensen __de __nosotras__, __así __que__..._

_¿__Qué __dices __si __dejas __que __meta __mi __cabeza __entre __tus __piernas__?_

"¿Quién puede ser capaz de escribirme algo así si no eres tú?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"¡Pero yo no fui! En serio, te juro que yo no fui" dijo Santana rogando aunque mucho no se había dado cuenta de que las palabras de Rachel ya la habían descartado como sospechosa.

"¿Quién puede hacerte esto? Disculpa que lo diga Santana, pero esto es un claro intento de hacerte quedar mal ante mi persona" dijo Rachel volviendo la concentración hacia su casillero.

"Tienes razón, Rachel. Muchas gracias por confiar en mí. Te puedo asegurar que así no es la forma en la que quiero conquistarte." dijo Santana. Su cabeza estaba analizando todas las posibles personas que podían llegar a querer vengarse de ella y solo una estaba siendo señalada como culpable.

"¿Quieres conquistarme?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida ante las palabras de Santana

"¡Oh! Soy una idiota. Nos vemos después, Rachel" dijo la latina dándose cuenta de sus palabras y de que tenía que buscar a la persona causante de sus pequeños deslices.

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray iba caminando hacia su aula, cuando alguien la agarró por la cintura y la metió en uno de los armarios del conserje.<p>

"¿Qué diablos?" gritó Quinn alejándose de la persona que la atacó.

"No soy el diablo, pero mi nombre suena parecido" dijo Santana.

"¿Qué te sucede, S?¿Estás loca?¿Qué va a pensar la gente cuando comience a hablar de que te vieron metiéndome en un armario? Van a pensar que soy como vos" dijo Quinn mirando hacia la puerta que la latina estaba tapando.

"Van a pensar que te gustan los tríos, porque estamos esperando a Brittany" dijo Santana

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Para hablar del porque le estás dejando a Rachel Berry notas que parecen escritas por mi"

"No tienes ninguna prueba de que fui yo."

"Te vi esta mañana hacerlo."

"Esa es tu palabra contra la mía."

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a la latina de que su amiga había llegado. Cuando Brittany entró, miró a las dos chicas y pidió que le comenzaran a explicar. Santana le dijo lo que había pasado con Rachel y lo que había visto y Quinn se mantenía en silencio.

"¿Rachel pudo saber que no fuiste vos?" preguntó Quinn cuando Santana terminó de hablar

"Si. Extrañamente se dio cuenta que no fui yo." dijo Santana sentándose sobre una caja.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Quinn?" preguntó Brittany

Otra vez silencio. El timbre anunciando el primer período atravesó el aire del armario, pero Quinn seguía en silencio.

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Brittany

"Puck la adora, Finn la ama, yo la quiero y ahora Santana. Tenía que empezar a sacar mi competencia del camino" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo Santana y Brittany

"Si, hace tiempo que estoy sintiendo cosas por ella. Y cuando confesaste el otro día que también estas sintiendo cosas por ella, me di cuenta de que tenía que empezar a hacer algo" dijo Quinn mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

"¿Y decidiste empezar sacando a Santana del camino?" preguntó Brittany

"Es la competencia más fuerte que tengo, creo" dijo Quinn

"No, no, Quinn. Eso no está bien" dijo Brittany

"Yo tengo suerte de que Rachel sea honesta, sino hubiera recibido algún monólogo largo al respecto de la forma correcta de tratar con una dama" dijo Santana riendo por lo bajo. Se imaginaba a Rachel hablando y hablando sin parar y las distintas formas de callarla que se le ocurrían. Siempre involucrando su piel, la de Rachel y sus bocas.

"Eso me demuestra que, en cierta forma, está interesada." dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana prestando atención. ¿Qué diablos quería decir Quinn?

"Si Rachel no estuviera interesada o no le hubiera gustado quien escribió la carta, en el caso de confirmar que fuiste tú, nunca te hubiera preguntado si lo hubieras hecho o te hubiera creído si le decías que no" dijo Brittany con cara de pensadora

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron Santana y Quinn

"Claro, Rachel te preguntó si habías sido tú por el hecho de que de alguna forma ella quería que hubieras sido tú, pero...¿quién hizo que te dieras cuenta de que fue una forma de hacerte quedar mal ante ella?" preguntó Brittany

"Rachel" dijo Santana

"Claro, Rachel cuando se dio cuenta de que no fuiste tú, se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba queriendo hacerte quedar mal al frente de ella y te lo dijo para que supieras que alguien te quería hacer quedar mal al frente de ella porque a ella en cierta forma le interesas."

Santana y Quinn se miraron ante las palabras de la rubia.

"¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo chances?" dijo Quinn

"No, eso quiere decir que Santana le interesa de alguna forma. Si no tuvieras chances, Rachel le hubiera dicho a San que pensaba que habías sido tú. ¿Quién más la llama Berry?" dijo Brittany

"No entiendo demasiado. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Santana

"Ahora compiten." dijo Brittany

"¿Qué?"

"Si. Nos vamos a encontrar aquí a la hora del almuerzo. Voy a tener las reglas listas." dijo Brittany dándose media vuelta.

"¿Reglas?¿Competir?¿B?" preguntó Santana

"Ahora tienen que ver a quien pertenece el corazón de Rachel Berry" dijo Brittany antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

"¿Estás dispuesta, S?" preguntó Quinn a la latina que le daba la espalda.

"Lo siento Quinn, pero si. Rachel me hace sentir cosas que nadie antes me hizo sentir." dijo Santana dando media vuelta y mirando a su amiga.

"A mi también." dijo Quinn saliendo del armario sin agregar nada más.

* * *

><p>A la hora del almuerzo. Santana y Quinn se encontraron en el armario, sentadas en cajas con sus almuerzos y esperando a Brittany que llegó 15 minutos después.<p>

"Disculpen, estaba dando los toques finales." dijo agitando un papel

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana

"Estas son las **Reglas ****para ****la ****competencia ****entre ****Q ****y ****S ****para ****ver ****quien ****logra ****enamorar ****a ****Rachel ****o ****ser ****su ****amiga ****para ****siempre****" **dijo Brittany sentándose también en una caja.

"Escuchemos." dijo Quinn

"Regla Nº 1: Yo, Brittany Pierce, como jueza de esta competencia aclaro que sé la forma en que cada una de estas reglas se cumplan. Así que lo mejor es que no hagan trampa." leyó Brittany

"¿Como puedes saber que estas reglas se cumplan?" preguntó Quinn

"Es amiga de Rachel, van a ballet juntas y a no se cuantas otras clases más. Hablan todos los días." agregó Santana evitando así que Brittany diera toda la explicación que le dio a ella, dos años atrás cuando se enteró. Sabía que seguían siendo amigas y sabía que Rachel aceptaba no serlo dentro de los pasillos del colegio para no arruinar la reputación de Brittany, sabiendo a su vez, que la amistad con la latina la protegía.

"De acuerdo..." dijo Quinn sorprendida.

"Si, Rachel me va a contar todo lo que pase. Así que es mejor que cumplan estas cosas." dijo Brittany

"¿Rachel va a saber que estamos compitiendo?" preguntó Santana

"No. Pero es muy inteligente, así que se va a dar cuenta." dijo Brittany

"Es lo bueno de que no hayamos apostado nada." dijo Santana

"Me pregunto porque no lo hicimos. Sería mas interesante." dijo Quinn

"Y ahí acabas de perder a Rachel" dijo Brittany mirando a la rubia.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn viendo que Santana negaba con la cabeza ante la proposición de ella.

"Porque a Rachel no le gusta que la consideren un objeto y apostar por su corazón para ella va a ser como una broma, sobre todo viniendo de nosotras dos." dijo Santana

"¿Por qué de nosotras dos?" preguntó Quinn mirando a sus dos amigas

"Siempre la torturamos Quinn" dijo Santana

"Pasado este tema, paso a la Regla Nº 2: La competencia comienza a partir de este momento hasta que una de las dos logre la primera cita con Rachel." dijo Brittany

"¿Por qué hasta la primera cita?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Quieres que ella vaya a citas con las dos?" preguntó Santana

"Es lo mejor. Después de una cita si esto sigue, va a ser para problemas. Además, déjenme decirles, que creo que lo primero que tienen que hacer es conocer a Rachel antes de seguir "sintiendo cosas" por alguien que parece que ni conocen" dijo Brittany

"Si la conocemos" dijo Quinn

"Además, lo primero que creo que tendríamos que asegurarnos es que no tenga problemas en salir con mujeres" agregó Santana

"Por eso último no se preocupen" dijo Brittany

"¿Cómo que no? Estamos hablando de Berry, siempre persiguió a Finn." dijo Quinn

"¿Ven que tienen que conocerla? Tiene dos padres homosexuales. Siempre dice que la sexualidad es fluida. Y defendió a Santana cuando Finn dijo en el pasillo que estaba enamorada de mi. Es Rachel Berry. No se hagan problemas por pequeñeces. A Rachel no le importa el sexo de la persona con quien está, sino la persona." dijo Brittany "Regla Nº 3: Santana López no puede hablar con Rachel mal de Quinn Fabray, y Quinn Fabray no puede hablar mal con Rachel de Santana López. Esto puede generar una ventaja a favor de alguna de las dos competidoras. Pero, eso si, pueden utilizar los métodos necesarios para sacar de camino a cualquier otro competidor."

"De acuerdo, esa me parece justa." dijo Santana

"Regla Nº 4: Cuando descubran una cualidad con respecto a Rachel solo tienen un día para aprovecharse de ese nuevo conocimiento antes de compartirlo con el otro competidor. Se evita de esta manera, dar ventajas."

"¿Quién te ayudó a hacer las reglas?" preguntó Quinn

"Nadie, puedo hacerlas perfectamente yo solas" dijo Brittany "Y llegué hasta ahí."

"¿Estás de acuerdo, Quinn?" preguntó Santana

"Si, ¿Y tú?" preguntó la rubia

"Si."

"¡Bien! Competencia" dijo Brittany aplaudiendo

* * *

><p>"No creo, Rachel" le dijo Puckerman mientras caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a glee<p>

"Por favor, Noah." suplicó la diva

Santana que venía caminando detrás de los dos, aceleró el paso.

"No veo que hay para mi si entro en esto." dijo Puckerman

"Noah, sabes muy bien que si no lo haces..." comenzó a decir Rachel cuando Santana se puso a su lado

"Puckerman, Rachel" saludó

"Santana, hola" dijo Puckerman

"Buenas tardes, Santana" dijo Rachel

"¿De qué estaban hablando?" preguntó la latina mirándolos, mientras los tres seguían caminando.

"Ahí está, Rach. Pídele a Santana" dijo Puck

"¿Eh?" preguntó la diva

"Si, pídele a Santana que te acompañe. Va a quedar genial" dijo Puck

"No puedo someter a Santana a esa tortura, y te estaba pidiendo además una excusa para NO tener que ir." dijo Rachel

"¿A dónde? " preguntó Santana.

"Jacob Ben Israel tiene su Bar Mitzvah y no quiero ir." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué tienes que ir?" preguntó Santana

"Porque obligan a casi todos los miembros del templo a hacerlo. Además, me parece que es una idiotez convertirlo en hombre tan tarde. Generalmente es a los 13 años." dijo Rachel

"Bueno, pero todos sabemos que Jacob no ha alcanzado la madurez todavía, por eso no se lo hicieron a esa edad" dijo Puck

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy buscando una excusa para no ir." dijo Rachel

"Ah..." dijo Santana "déjame pensarlo y mañana veo si encuentro algo"

"Sería genial. Gracias Santana" dijo Rachel dándole un pequeño abrazo y entrando en la sala del coro.

"¿Qué estás planeando López?" preguntó Puck frenándola antes de que ella siguiera a Rachel y agarrándola del brazo

"Nada, Puckerman." dijo Santana

"Ni se te ocurra jugarle una broma. Es mi amiga y si algo le pasa puedo asegurarte que pierdo el respeto por las mujeres durante un segundo y te dejo la cara hinchada de las trompadas que te voy a dar." dijo amenazadoramente el muchacho.

"No es una broma" dijo Santana.

Cuando se sentaron en la sala del coro, esperando a Schuester, a Santana y a Quinn les vibró el celular.

"**Regla ****Nº****5: ****nada ****de ****canciones ****románticas ****en ****glee****. ****Ya ****tenemos ****que ****soportar ****eso ****con ****Finn****. ****Pero ****además****, ****estoy ****segura ****de ****que ****no ****es ****lo ****que ****ella ****está ****buscando****" ****B**

"Ahí va mi plan." dijo Quinn leyendo lo que Brittany había escrito

"¿Qué canción habías elegido?" preguntó Santana

"Love of my life. De Queen" dijo la rubia y Santana comenzó a reírse.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Santana se encontró a Rachel a la mañana mirando dentro de su casillero.<p>

"¿Qué pasa, Rachel?" preguntó. Desde el día anterior se le hacía mucho más fácil decir su nombre.

"Finn dejó otra rosa en mi casillero" dijo la diva señalando.

"¿Estás segura de que fue Finn?" preguntó Santana viendo que la letra que había en la tarjeta no era la del idiota. Sino de Quinn

"Las rosas son flores hermosas, pero no me gustan. Él siempre me da rosas. Ni siquiera sabe cual es mi flor preferida." dijo Rachel suspirando "Ni siquiera entiende que no quiero saber nada con él desde que te sacó del clóset a la fuerza"

"Pero me parece que esa no es la letra de Finn" dijo Santana, quejándose por lo bajo porque reconoció la letra de Quinn

"¿En serio?" dijo Rachel mirando más detenidamente. "Tienes razón, pero sea quien sea se equivoca. No me conquistan con una rosa." dijo la diva leyendo la tarjeta.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Santana

"Una hermosa flor para una hermosa mujer. Patético" dijo Rachel dejando la rosa y la tarjeta en su casillero y sacando sus libros.

"Rachel" dijo Santana antes de que se marchara.

"¿Si?"

"Hablé con Sylvester. Necesita una cantante para la rutina en una presentación este fin de semana. Le dije que estabas disponible. A pesar de que no le gustó mucho la idea aceptó."

"No entiendo"

"Puedes salvarte del bar mitzvah ese"

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

"Gracias Santana" dijo la diva dándole un abrazo. A Santana esto le estaba comenzando a gustar.

"El domingo te paso a buscar temprano y vamos a la presentación. Dile a tus padres que nos va a llevar todo el día, porque es cierto" dijo la latina.

"Gracias" dijo de nuevo Rachel antes de marcharse

"Yo le dejo una rosa y tú recibes el abrazo." dijo Quinn acercándose

"No tenía nada que ver con eso. Tenía que ver con el tema de que quería escaparse de algo el domingo y le encontré la solución." dijo Santana cambiando sus libros

"¿De qué?"

"El bar mitzvah de jewfro"

"¿Y le encontraste la solución?"

"Si, Brittany va a estar feliz"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque el domingo Rachel Berry va a estar cantando con las Cheerios"

"¿Cuándo te enteraste de que quería escapar de eso?"

"Ayer, antes de glee. Estoy cumpliendo con las reglas Quinn. Te lo estoy diciendo."

"No dije nada en contra de eso. ¿Dijo algo de la rosa?"

"Eso tendrías que preguntarle a ella. ¿Solo vas a dejarle cosas en su casillero?¿Anónimamente?" preguntó Santana

"No, pero todavía no empecé con esta competencia. Te estoy dando ventaja."

"No necesito ventaja. Empieza ahora."

"Tú ni siquiera le has enviado algo."

"No hace falta. Puedo hablar con ella tranquilamente. Cosa que hasta hace poco tiempo no podía hacer."

"Falta que comencemos a conocerla"

"¿No eres tú su gran amiga?"

"¿No eres tú la persona que está enamorada de ella hace años?"

"Yo nunca dije eso"

"No importa. Pero mis sentimientos hacia Rachel son recientes."

"Los míos también. Y yo ya empecé a moverme"

"Tu nota de ayer a la mañana no cuenta"

"Bueno, pero hoy le dejé una rosa"

"Que creyó que era de parte de Finn."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Se ve que no estás siendo tan original."

"Si solo hubiera escuchado el día que lo estaba retando diciéndole que su flor preferida era..."

"No lo dijo"

* * *

><p>"<em>Finn te voy a pedir por favor que dejes de enviarme rosas" dijo Rachel en la puerta del salón del coro.<em>

"_Pero Rach, son tus preferidas y quiero que entiendas que me sigues importando" dijo F inn tratando de tocar a la diva que constantemente hacía un paso para atrás cada vez que el estiraba sus enormes y largas manos_

"_¿En qué mundo te dije que son mis preferidas?" preguntó la diva_

"_Son las preferidas de todas las chicas" dijo el muchacho_

"_Tendrías que dejar de ver comedias románticas con Kurt. Van a empezar a pensar que te estás volviendo sentimental" dijo Rachel antes de darse vuelta _

"_Si las rosas no son tus preferidas, ¿cuáles son?" preguntó Finn como última opción._

"_No soy tan estúpida como para decírtelo, Finn. Ya que veo que no te queda claro que ya no quiero saber nada contigo. Y a pesar de que incluso Kurt te está pidiendo que termines con el hecho de perseguirme, sigues haciéndolo y realmente decirte que flor es mi preferida va a ser para que sigas acosándome. Incluso hasta Jacob era menos obvio de lo que eres tú. Por favor Finn, sigue adelante. Busca a alguien a quien realmente le interese tu homofobia disfrazada o que te quedes aquí por el resto de tu vida. Y sobre todo, que soporte que hables mal o grites ante todo el secreto de alguien que se supone que es tu amiga"_

"_Santana no es tu amiga"_

"_Yo la considero como tal. Aunque ella no me considere la suya."_

"_¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?" _

"_Tu me has hecho cosas peores y aún seguí a tu lado, Finn. No compares" _

* * *

><p>"¿También escuchaste?" preguntó Quinn<p>

"Si, y recuerdo lo que le dijo" dijo Santana justo antes de que sonara el timbre para el primer período.

"Prepárate para perder, López" dijo Quinn

* * *

><p>"Hola, Rachel. ¿Te puedo acompañar a tu siguiente clase?" preguntó Quinn esperando a la diva a la salida de su primera clase del día.<p>

"Por supuesto, Quinn. ¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Rachel un poco sorprendida

"No, solo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo con mi nueva amiga."

"Oh, bueno, eso es bueno." dijo la diva

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy después de clases?"

"Tengo clase de ballet y después quedé en ayudar a Noah con su examen de álgebra. Está muy concentrado en salir de Lima y solo le faltan unos pocos créditos."

"¿En serio? ¿Necesitas alguna otra cabeza más para que le entren las cosas a él?"

"¿Podrías preguntarle? Realmente no quiero meterme en problemas con Noah. Él tiene poca tolerancia con la gente que está presente cuando lo estoy retando de que no pone el 100 % de su capacidad en lo que está haciendo si no es sexo."

"Veo que lo conoces bastante"

"Somos amigos"

"¿Y algo más?"

"¿Por qué sería algo más que amiga de Noah? Es un buen chico, no lo niego. Cometió unos cuantos errores, tampoco lo niego. Pero él no tiene sentimientos románticos hacia mi, como yo no tengo hacia él. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso? No es que me moleste pero me parece raro. Estamos en el medio del pasillo y..." Rachel fue interrumpida por un granizado tirado directamente en su cara.

"Fabray, no me imagino como puedes escuchar esa voz demasiado tiempo." dijo Karofsky pasando al lado de Quinn, que se había alejado unos metros cuando vio venir al jugador con el brebaje en dirección a Rachel.

La diva vio la distancia a la que estaba Quinn y siguió caminando hacia su casillero para sacar su kit de limpieza. Santana, que estaba en el suyo la miró sorprendida.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó cuando Rachel sacaba el bolso

"Cualquiera puede haber sido" dijo la diva dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al baño.

Santana se quedó mirando el espacio vacío y decidió seguirla. Cuando ingresaron en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta con seguro al ver que estaban solas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Santana?"

"Vengo a ayudarte" dijo la latina

"Esta bien. Puedo hacerlo sola."

"No tienes porque hacerlo sola."

"Lo hago sola hace años, Santana"

"No me importa. Déjame resarcir un poco el daño que yo te causé al tirarte esos granizados."

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que porque estuve años prejuzgandote y no lo merecías. No me di el tiempo de conocerte y no sabía como reaccionar ante algo distinto, siendo yo quien también era distinta."

"¿Esto es una broma?"

"Dejé de hacer bromas en tu contra."

"Te creo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ¿por qué no?"

"Eres muy confiada"

"Puede ser" dijo Rachel probando el agua para ver si estaba tibia.

"Ten, siéntate que te lavo el pelo" dijo Santana acercando una silla al frente del lavabo para que la diva se siente.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel acomodándose. Santana puso el cabello de Rachel lo mejor que pudo en el lavabo y comenzó a mojarlo, mientras pasaba sus dedos. Se había concentrado tanto que no notó que Rachel, mientras tanto, había comenzado a pasarse unas toallitas húmedas en la cara.

"El shampoo y el acondicionador están ahí, en esa bolsa" dijo Rachel sacando de sus pensamientos a la latina.

"Claro" dijo Satana agarrando la bolsa y sacando la botella de shampoo, aplicando un poco en sus manos y luego en el cabello de la diva.

"No entiendo porque lo siguen haciendo" dijo Rachel después de unos minutos. Los dedos de Santana en su pelo estaban haciendo que pensara en cosas que no quería pensar y necesitaba salir de ahí.

"Por envidiosos. Por lo menos por eso lo hacía yo." dijo Santana aplicando ahora el acondicionador, y alejando el cabello del chorro de agua para que el producto hiciera su trabajo.

"¿De qué podrías envidiarme, Santana?"

"¿Bromeas? Debajo de esos sweatters que tienes, hay un cuerpo impresionante. No entiendo como Sue no te eligió como porrista o no te obligó a ser una de ellas. Después, eres muy inteligente, antes de escucharte cantar ya sabía que ibas a salir de este lugar. Para continuar, tienes el don de esa voz espectacular que siempre, por más que diga otras cosas, me da escalofríos. Puedo asegurarte que si alguna vez escucho cantar a un ángel, esa sería la voz que escucharía. Tienes una personalidad espectacular. Muchas veces un poco egocéntrica, pero espectacular." dijo la latina con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Si." dijo Santana enjuagando el cabello y secándolo con una toalla que le había dado Rachel mientras hablaba. "Lista esta parte, vamos a tu...¿cuándo limpiaste tu rostro?"

"Mientras me lavabas. Uso estas toallas húmedas. Nunca lo hice todo tan rápido."

"Mejor, ahora espero mientras te cambias."

"De acuerdo."

"¿Quién fue?"

"Santana"

"Rachel"

"Santana"

"Rachel"

"Puedes preguntarle a Quinn, ella estaba ahí"

"¿Quinn estaba ahí?"

"Si, me esperó a la salida de la clase para acompañarme a la siguiente. Cuando abrí los ojos después del granizado, estaba unos pasos detrás mío. Supongo que vio venir a Karofsky y se quedó detrás para evitar ensuciarse" dijo Rachel saliendo del cubículo

"¿Te acabas de dar cuenta que me dijiste quien fue?" preguntó Santana

"Yo y mi gran bocota" dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza

"Vamos, te acompaño a la próxima clase" dijo la latina estirando una mano con el bolso que Rachel tenía para los granizados ya nuevamente armado.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel

* * *

><p>En el siguiente recreo, Quinn caminaba por el pasillo para ser, nuevamente, arrastrada dentro de un armario del conserje.<p>

"¿Por qué diablos estás haciendo esto? Dos días seguidos. ¿En serio Santana? Voy a empezar a sospechar que en realidad quieres tener algo conmigo y no con Berry" dijo Quinn sabiendo quien la había agarrado

"¿Por qué no hiciste algo para advertirle a Rachel que venía Karofsky con un granizado?" preguntó la latina enojada.

"Se veía tan linda hablando que no pude interrumpirla." dijo Quinn

"¿Y es por eso que te quedaste unos pasos detrás de ella cuando lo viste acercarse?" preguntó Santana entrecerrando los ojos

"Se me había desatado los cordones de mi zapatilla izquierda" dijo Quinn

"Estás usando zapatos" dijo Brittany anunciando su presencia.

"¿Por qué esta Britt acá? Pensé que querías estar a solas conmigo" dijo Quinn mirando a la rubia.

"Necesitaba un testigo para no matarte." dijo Santana

"¿Qué hubieras hecho en esa situación? Estoy segura que Sue no va a apreciar el hecho de que su capitana se ensucie de granizado por salvar a la reina de los freaks de esta escuela." dijo Quinn

"¿Y así dices que sientes algo por ella?" preguntó Santana dando un paso atrás.

"Ey, eso no tiene nada que ver con mi popularidad. Si, la quiero pero no tiene nada que ver. Además, no te vi hacer nada para impedirlo." dijo Quinn desafiante

"Estás ciega entonces" dijo Santana antes de salir del armario y dirigirse a su casillero, en donde Rachel estaba esperando sin que ella lo supiera.

"Santana" dijo cuando vio llegar a la latina a quien se le habían iluminado los ojos al ver a Rachel ahí parada

"Hola de nuevo" dijo Santana al acercarse

"Tengo una pregunta que hacer" dijo la diva

"Puedes hacerla" dijo Santana apoyando su hombro en la fila de casilleros. Se había olvidado a que había ido. Ahora solo estaba concentrada en la diva. Pero su alegría no fue muy duradera. Detrás de Rachel, venía Azimio y un Karofsky golpeado con granizados en la mano y mirando a Rachel. Santana que no registró que la diva le estaba hablando, inmediatamente la agarró y la puso detrás de ella.

"¿Qué pasa, Santana?" preguntó Rachel mientras era sacudida

"Karofsky, Azimio, granizados" alcanzó a decir Santana antes de que los dos jugadores se detuvieran adelante de ellas.

"Sal del camino, López. Por culpa de ese...engendro, a mi amigo le han dado una paliza." dijo Azimio

Santana miró a Karofsky que no hacía contacto visual con ella, a través de los dos ojos hinchados que tenía.

"¿Tu amigo te dijo quién lo dejó así?" preguntó la latina desafiante mientras ponía sus manos por detrás para agarrar a Rachel y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

"No, pero me dijo que fue alguien que lo hizo en venganza por el granizado que le tiró en el recreo anterior a Berry." dijo Azimio "Déjala salir de atrás tuyo" advirtió

"Santana. No vale la pena que te enfrentes a ellos" susurró la diva en el oído de la latina

"Te voy a contar una cosa, Azimio. Para que sepas que tu querido amiguito no te dijo toda la verdad. Si, es cierto que los golpes que recibió fueron por el granizado que le tiró en el recreo anterior a Rachel, pero no te dijo que iba con la advertencia de que la dejaran en paz. ¿Y como lo sé? Porque fui yo quien dejó al gran Dave Karofsky en el estado en que está" dijo la latina sacando una de las manos de Rachel y mostrándole sus nudillos lastimados a Azimio quien se había sorprendido. "Así que piénsalo. ¿Le vas a tirar el granizado a Rachel y sufrir las consecuencias que eso puede traer o se lo vas a tirar a jugador de football que recibió una paliza de parte de una chica?"

Azimio se giró a ver a su amigo y vio que éste estaba colorado. Le tiró el granizado en la cara y se fue sin decir una palabra. Karofsky miró con enojo a la latina.

"Ni se te ocurra, Dave." advirtió Santana y el jugador se fue chorreando granizado hacia uno de los baños.

"No tenías que hacer eso" dijo Rachel cuando el pasillo comenzó a vaciarse. Todos se habían quedado mirando lo que estaba pasando y por supuesto ya habían comenzado a contárselo a quien no lo había visto y a ser el tema principal de la escuela, por el día.

"Si tenía." dijo Santana "¿Qué querías preguntarme?"

"Si tenías algo que ver con la golpiza que recibió David, pero creo que ya me lo contestaste" dijo Rachel

"Vamos, llegamos tarde a clase" dijo la latina agarrando su mano y tirando de ella.

* * *

><p>"Que gran demostración de valentía, López" dijo Quinn sentándose en la mesa en donde Santana y Brittany estaban comiendo el almuerzo<p>

"Algo que vos tendrías que haber hecho. Por lo menos sacarla del camino" respondió la latina todavía enojada con la rubia.

"No estaba en las reglas." dijo Quinn

"No es por las reglas, Quinn. Si realmente te interesara, no permitirías que eso le pase." exclamó Santana

"Santana, tu eres de nuevo la capitana de las porristas. Yo solo soy una estudiante más. La popularidad que tengo no va a ser suficiente para evitar la posible debacle que defender a Rachel pueda traerme" dijo Quinn

"Vas camino a ser otro Finn. Y no me sorprende con sus nombres haciendo juego y eso." dijo Santana

"¡Ey! No me compares con ese. Tengo por los menos como mil millones más de neuronas que él" exclamó Quinn

"No lo parece, Fabray" dijo Santana

"Es raro, ahora piensas con la cabeza Santana, siempre creí que lo hacías con lo que tienes entre las piernas" dijo Quinn

"Lo que tengo entre las piernas es un problema mío y espero que sea de Rachel alguna vez. Pero no hace falta pensar con la cabeza para darse cuenta de que esto no lo estás haciendo para conquistar a Rachel porque la quieres." dijo la latina levantándose y saliendo del comedor.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Quinn miraba a la diva desde lejos, intentando saber si era o no era cierto que sentía algo por ella. Pero, a pesar de todo le gustaba esta competencia que tenía con Santana con y decidió seguir con la misma.<p>

Por lo menos para hacer sufrir un poco a la latina.

Pero la misma latina que ahora solo se paraba al lado de Rachel en el casillero y vigilaba que nadie se le acercara a la diva con un granizado o malas intenciones.

Pero sin saberlo Quinn o siquiera Brittany, Santana estaba pensando en cosas con respecto a la competencia y lo que se jugaba si Rachel se llegaba a enterar. A pesar de que no fuera algo malo hacia la diva, porque ¿quién no querría a dos hermosas mujeres compitiendo por su corazón? Santana sabía que Rachel tenía ciertos problemas de confianza. Y esto lo supo gracias a su nueva forma de acercarse a la diva. Que era escucharla.

Y si se notaba que prestaban atención, mucho mejor.

"Me parece que no tendrías que ir a la audición con la opción más segura" dijo Santana cuando se dio cuenta de que la diva había dejado de hablar.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Rachel cerrando su casillero y apoyándose en los casilleros imitando a la latina.

"Primero, eres humana." dijo Santana "Por lo cual, estás expuesta a cometer errores. Y, por experiencia en algunas cosas, sé que cuanta más confianza tienes y sientes hacia tí misma, más fuerte va a doler la caída si llegas a cometer un error."

"¿Y qué me recomiendas?" preguntó la diva, dándose cuenta de que Santana estaba diciendo cosas completamente lógicas.

"Tienes que ir con una canción que te desafíe." dijo Santana "Una canción por la que te hayas esforzado en que te salga perfecta, pero que sabes que hay una parte que no puedes lograrlo. No todavía. Tienes que ir con una canción, que te haga pensar en que vas a superarla mientras estés al frente de quien juzgue tu audición. Entonces, no vas a estar preocupada en hacer la audición perfecta, vas a tener la mente ocupada en lograr perfeccionar la canción. Entonces vas a sentir menos nervios."

"Buen punto"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Si, la verdad nunca lo había visto desde ese lado. Si voy segura, pueden pasar cientas de cosas. Puedo ahogarme y olvidarme la letra de la canción, solo porque voy a estar pensando en ser perfecta. Pero si voy con una canción que me desafíe, puedo estar pensando en lo que tengo que hacer para que la canción sea perfecta y olvidarme que adelante tengo a quien haga la audición para NYADA. Gracias Santana" dijo la diva dándole un abrazo.

La latina sonrió el resto del día y Rachel también, mientras Quinn pensaba que solo le quedaba un solo día en la semana para seguir con la competencia.

* * *

><p>El viernes, Quinn caminó con el vestido más blanco que había encontrado en su armario y el rostro más inocente rumbo a Rachel que estaba hablando con Puckerman de algo.<p>

"Hola Rach" dijo sonriendo.

"Siento escalofríos" dijo Noah en el oído de la diva.

"Quinn" dijo Rachel notando a Santana mirando como si sospechara algo detrás de la mencionada rubia.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?" preguntó Quinn

"¿A qué se debe la pregunta?" preguntó la diva mirando a quien la hizo sorprendida. Si, Quinn y ella habían comenzado a ser amigas, pero...¿cenar? Además, a veces la rubia se comportaba un poco como bipolar. Pasaba uno o dos días sin hablarle, observándola como si ella estuviera saliendo con Finn y de pronto, volvía a acercarse toda dulce, como si quisiera ser algo más que amigas.

"Solo se me ocurrió" dijo Quinn sacando una rosa amarilla.

Rachel miró la flor y al notar que era una de las familias de las rosáceas decidió ignorarla completamente.

Que Finn no entendiera que las rosas no le gustaban, era una cosa. Pero Quinn, creía que Quinn prestaba un poco más de atención a su alrededor. Además de que hacía unos días atrás la misma rubia que ahora le ofrecía una rosa amarilla, le había preguntado mediante mensaje de texto cual era su flor preferida. Rachel obviamente no se lo dijo, pero insistió en que no le gustaban las rosas.

"Estoy ocupada" dijo la diva comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado del pasillo, solo con la intención de alejarse.

"Te olvidaste la flor" dijo Quinn intentando seguirla.

"No le gustan las rosas" dijo Puck antes de caminar detrás de la diva quien se alejaba a pasos apurados.

"Es como que no te queda claro" dijo Santana quien se había acercado a la rubia.

"No entiendo, es otro tipo de rosa" dijo Quinn mirando los pétalos amarillos.

"Pero es rosa, Quinn" dijo la latina.

"¿Descubriste algo más en estos días?" preguntó la rubia. "Sé que estuviste hablando con ella bastante. Así que tienes que compartir"

"¿Brittany no habló contigo?" preguntó Santana mirándola sorprendida.

"¿De qué tenía que hablar con Quinn?" preguntó Brittany apareciendo al lado de las dos chicas.

"De lo que te dije sobre lo que había pasado" dijo Santana

"Ohhh...me olvidé" dijo Brittany.

"Entonces lo digo yo, paso a comunicarte, Quinn, que dejo de participar en esta competencia" dijo la latina antes de caminar hacia su aula. Pero, no llegó porque Quinn la encerró en uno de los armarios y Brittany caminaba detrás.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn levantando una de sus cejas.

"No compito más en tu contra por conquistar a Rachel" dijo la latina

"¿La vas a dejar ir?¿Qué hay de esos sentimientos que tenías hacia ella?" preguntó la ex capitana de las porristas.

"Quinn, esos sentimientos siguen estando y voy a seguir tratando de conquistar a Rachel pero no voy a formar parte de una competencia para hacerlo" dijo Santana.

Ninguna de las dos, sin embargo, podía ver la sonrisa que Brittany tenía.

* * *

><p><em>Ella sabía que Rachel era inteligente, por eso el miércoles no se sorprendió cuando en la cena en la casa de la diva, después de clases de ballet, como todas las semanas, Rachel preguntó:<em>

"_¿Están compitiendo por mi?" _

_Brittany sabía que Rachel era inteligente y que la diva la consideraba inteligente, por eso no tuvo que preguntar de quienes estaban hablando._

"_Hay una de las dos que lo hace porque realmente le interesas." dijo levantando uno de sus hombros. _

"_¿Y la otra?" preguntó la diva_

"_No sé" dijo Brittany. "Pero, ten por seguro que una de las dos está pensando seriamente no seguir con esta competencia. Sino intentar conquistarte sin eso en el medio" _

"_Espero que sea ella" dijo la diva y siguieron comiendo._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué sentido tiene si no le pones algo de sabor a esto?" preguntó Quinn y vio como la latina giraba sus ojos mientras se alejaba de la rubia.<p>

"Sigo sin saber cuales son tus intenciones en cuanto a Rachel, Quinn. Pero ten por seguro que las mías si involucran sentimientos. Sé que a ella no le va a gustar nunca enterarse de que hicimos una competencia para conquistarla. Y realmente, Quinn, ella me interesa" dijo Santana

"Pues a mi también" dijo Quinn.

"Entonces tendrías que demostrárselo a ella y no a mi" dijo Santana saliendo del armario rumbo a alguna de otras clases.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn en voz alta olvidándose de que estaba Brittany todavía en el armario.

"No sé, a mi no me preguntes." dijo Brittany saliendo del armario y caminando hacia quien sabe donde.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, cuando las tres amigas se juntaron para ver películas y emborracharse no se tocó el tema Rachel Berry. En principio.<p>

Porque Quinn era una muchacha que se emborrachaba rápido y obviamente, no podía dejar de lado lo que pensaba. Pero, antes de decir algo le envió un mensaje a Rachel.

"**Berry, como me gustaría meter dos de mis hermosos y largos dedos en tu vagina." **

Brittany y Santana seguían hablando de otra cosa, completamente relacionada con la nada, cuando a la rubia más alta le llegó un mensaje.

"Quinn, Rachel me pide que te diga que no le envíes más mensajes" dijo Brittany mirando a la otra rubia que mientras escuchaba iba abriendo más y más los ojos. "¿Y por qué estás encima de mi cómoda?"

"Pero...siiii soossooolo leee dijeeee coosas lindas" dijo Quinn y las dos porristas se dieron cuenta de que estaba exagerando.

"Entendemos que suelas emborracharte fácilmente pero, Quinnie, no estás tan borracha. Tienes la mayoría de las botellas de cerveza calentándose aquí, al pie de la cama" dijo Santana

"No entiendo porque de pronto todas son tan inteligentes" dijo Quinn, todavía encima de la cómoda.

"No es que seamos inteligentes, Quinn" dijo Brittany "Es que ya estamos todas acostumbradas a la forma de ser de cada una y nos damos cuenta de las cosas"

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a conquistar a Rachel así?" preguntó Qiunn ofendida.

"Si tú no lo sabes, ¿cómo se supones que puedes llegar a conquistarla?" preguntó Brittany. "Le estás enviando mensajes, desde tu celular, que parecen sacados del diccionario de Santana Sin Sentimientos. Le estás dando a entender que solo quieres sexo con ella y nada más"

"Tal vez es lo que quiero" dijo Quinn mirando desafiante a Santana. Le molestaba un poco la tranquilidad que la latina portaba hacia la diva.

"Así no vas a llegar a nada, Quinn" dijo Brittany.

"Cambiemos de tema, mejor" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué no quieres hablar de tus sentimientos hacia Rachel?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque es obvio que solo te interesa agregarle algo a esto que estás haciendo de repente y porque realmente siento cosas por ella" dijo Santana. "Y si vas a querer seguir sacando este tema, por muy borracha que yo esté, me voy a ir"

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Quinn "Cambiemos de tema"

* * *

><p>El lunes a la mañana, Quinn se apareció en la escuela con un ramo de margaritas, marchando directamente hacia la diva, quien estaba concentrada en un punto al fondo del pasillo.<p>

"Hola Rachel" dijo la rubia tratando de entender que era lo que ella estaba mirando.

"Hola Quinn" dijo la diva saliendo de su extraño trance

"¿Qué mirabas?" preguntó la rubia

"Estoy esperando que vuelva Santana."

"¿Santana?"

"Si, Jacob se apareció intentando que le de nuevamente una de mis bragas para callar un secreto y Santana justo lo escuchó. Decidió entonces que lo mejor era matarlo."

"Eres tan linda cuando hablas mucho" dijo la rubia tratando de parecer sexy aunque no recordaba demasiado lo que Rachel le había dicho y eso que no había dicho demasiado.

"Quinn..." dijo la diva girando para mirar de frente a la rubia. "Tenemos que hablar"

"Antes de eso, quiero darte esto" dijo entregándole las margaritas, pero al intentar parecer tímida, pareció constipada.

"Quinn, no puedo aceptarlas" dijo la diva seriamente. "Y de todo esto tenemos que hablar"

"Vamos, Rach. Acéptalas" dijo Quinn poniendo las flores contra el pecho de la diva.

"Quinn, por favor" dijo Rachel.

"Quinn, la dama te ha pedido algo" dijo Santana interrumpiendo el momento.

"Santana, por favor. Esta es una conversación privada" dijo Quinn

"Lo siento, Quinn. Pero tus mensajes, tus notas, las flores. No me gusta" dijo Rachel sonando triste.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la rubia "Es casi lo mismo que ha hecho Santana. Y si quieres saber la verdad, tenemos una competencia para ver cual de las dos consigue una cita contigo"

"Lo sé" dijo Rachel suspirando.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Quinn y Santana al mismo tiempo.

"Lo sé" repitió Rachel. "Sé que están en una competencia para ver cual de las dos consigue una cita conmigo"

"Yo no. Yo me salí de la competencia la semana pasada, a los dos días de empezar la misma, Rachel" dijo Santana tratando de que la diva no se enoje con ella.

"También lo sé" dijo Rachel. "Miren, más allá de la competencia o no, puedo notar cuales son las intenciones de cada una de uds. Y Quinn, no logro entender cuales son las tuyas"

"Estoy interesada sexualmente en vos" dijo la rubia

"¿Estás segura?" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor y viendo que el pasillo estaba llenándose de gente. "Hasta luego" agregó antes de alejarse de las dos amigas quienes estaban todavía mirando su espacio ahora vacío, pensando.

* * *

><p>"Ahora me arrastran a mi a los armarios" dijo Brittany cuando caminaba por los pasillos, en el primer período después de escaparse de clases y siendo arrastrada por Quinn y Santana hasta dentro de uno de los mencionados armarios.<p>

"¿Cómo sabe Rachel que teníamos una competencia?" preguntó Quinn

"Ella es muy inteligente." dijo Brittany

"¿Cómo se dio cuenta?" preguntó Quinn. Santana, a pesar de seguir sorprendida porque la diva sabía de la competencia no decía nada y miraba a Brittany a los ojos.

"Porque de pronto las dos estaban encima de ella. ¿Quién no se daría cuenta? Además, de las dos, la única que demostró algo fue Santana antes de que empezara esta loca competencia" dijo Brittany. "Seamos sinceras, de pronto las dos personas que más la odian están cerca de ella. Santana la protege de ataques de granizados y tú, Quinn, le llevas flores."

"Pero eso no quiere decir nada. Esa chica siempre anda buscando atención y ahora que la tiene no la quiere. No la entiendo" dijo Quinn haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

"No entiende tus intenciones, Quinn" dijo Brittany haciendo que la mencionada rubia levante su rostro. "No sabe porque tú estás haciendo ésto"

"Lo de Santana también es sospechoso" dijo Quinn

"Si, pero todos sabemos que Santana es homosexual. En cambio, nadie sabe que tú lo eres y realmente que de pronto te aparezcas intentando ser toda sexy, me asusta hasta a mi" dijo Brittany.

"Nunca quedó bien en claro cuales eran tus intenciones, Quinn" dijo Santana abriendo la boca por primera vez.

"¿Y tú no vas a decir nada más que eso?" preguntó Quinn

"Yo ya estoy fuera de esta competencia" dijo Santana saliendo del armario y caminando hacia su aula.

"Esto no se termina acá, Santana" gritó Quinn mientras Brittany seguía caminando hacia cualquier lugar.

* * *

><p>El próximo lugar donde tuvieron oportunidad de demostrar sus intenciones fue en una fiesta que hizo Kurt a mitad de semana.<p>

Quinn decidió al enterarse, que lo mejor era ir vestida lo más sexy posible, y de alguna forma, pensó que sexy era ponerse toda ropa de cuero. Verdadero cuero.

Santana, mientras tanto, decidió ir como siempre. Sexy pero no llamando demasiado la atención por las dudas de que algunos de los miembros masculinos del club pensaran que sus intenciones eran otras.

Quinn fue la primera en notar a Rachel hablando con Puck en una esquina de la habitación.

Decidió, antes, observar a su alrededor mirando si su competidora estaba en el lugar. Pero Santana no estaba cerca.

Caminó moviendo sus caderas hacia la diva, quien la observó de arriba hacia abajo al notar su presencia.

"Hola" dijo Quinn con una voz grave y sexy.

"Hola, baby mama" dijo Puck.

"Te odio" dijo la rubia y le guiñó un ojo a la diva quien levantó una de sus cejas.

"¡Oh por Dios, Quinn!" dijo una voz a la derecha, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban con ella. "¿Eso es cuero de verdad? Te queda genial muchacha" dijo Mercedes acercándose a la rubia y tocando la campera que ella tenía puesto.

"Si, así me salió de caro." dijo Quinn guiñándole de nuevo un ojo a la diva, quien ahora tenía una gran cara de asco. Obviamente, algo que Quinn no había notado.

"Es hermoso, y te queda genial." dijo Mercedes.

"Lo sé." dijo Quinn en voz baja. "¿Me queda bien, Rachel?" preguntó girando hacia donde antes estaba la diva. Pero ésta había desaparecido y no había escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

"Supongo que a Rachel eso no le gusta. Porque si es cuero de verdad, debe estar pensando en todos los pobres animales que se mataron para vestirte" dijo Mercedes antes de dejar a Quinn con la boca abierta y tratando de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por su idiotez.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después, no solo Quinn estaba buscando a Rachel en la fiesta, sino también Finn quien había empezado a molestar de nuevo a la diva.<p>

"¿Dónde estará?" se preguntó Quinn

"¿Quién?" preguntó Brittany apareciendo de pronto.

"Rachel" dijo Quinn

"No sé" dijo la rubia de ojos celestes antes de volver a la pista de baile.

Quinn decidió pensar de que manera hacer que Rachel se fijara en ella, y sabía que el lugar más perfecto para pensar era el lavadero de la casa Hudson-Hummel.

Finn decidió seguir a Quinn porque sabía que ésta tenía cierto tipo de intención con Rachel y podía llegar a encontrarla.

Brittany los seguía para ver que encontraban.

Cuando Quinn abrió la puerta del lavadero y encendió la luz abrió los ojos grandes antes de gritar:

"¡Oh por Dios!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dos horas atrás.<strong>

_Cuando Rachel dejó a Quinn hablando con Mercedes, decidió esconderse en el lavadero para que la rubia se distrajera un rato antes de salir._

"_Rachel" escuchó después de unos minutos dentro de esa habitación, con la luz apagada._

"_¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" fue su respuesta_

"_Quería saber que estabas haciendo vos acá" dijo la voz y la diva pudo escuchar que cerraban la puerta y unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde estaba ella, sentada arriba del lavarropas._

"_Siento mucho lo de la competencia" dijo Santana parándose adelante de ella._

"_Esta bien" dijo la diva_

"_No, no lo está" dijo Santana._

_Rachel giró sus ojos y estiró sus manos para agarrar a la latina, besándola de sorpresa. Así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que les hizo falta el aire._

"_¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó Santana quien se dio cuenta de que se había acercado tanto a Rachel que estaba dentro de las piernas de ella y sus propias manos rodeaban la pequeña cintura de la otra morena._

"_Desde que empezó esa competencia entre Quinn y tú, has hecho más por mi que Finn y Noah en estos años. Y además, porque quería hacerlo hace tiempo. No por nada me di cuenta de la competencia tan fácilmente." dijo la diva, quien ahora estaba acariciando la nuca de la latina._

"_¿En serio querías hacerlo hace tiempo?" preguntó Santana tímidamente._

"_¿Por qué crees que te acabo de besar, Santana?" preguntó Rachel rodeando con sus piernas la cintura de la latina, quien gimió al sentirse imposiblemente cerca de la diva._

"_Oh..." dijo Santana "¿Podemos seguir?" _

"_Por favor" dijo la diva._

_Y así estuvieron un muy buen rato. Casi dos horas. _

* * *

><p>"¡RACHEL!" se escuchó provenir de la boca de Quinn y de Finn al ver que la diva estaba sobre el lavarropas con Santana entre sus piernas. Las cuatro manos estaban debajo de la remera de la otra persona, pero manteniendo la compostura y la lujuria de lado.<p>

"¡Bien San!" dijo Brittany empujando al quarterback y a la otra rubia. "Vamos, vamos, dejen que esto continúe" dijo sacándolos del lavarropas y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Y vos?" preguntó Santana

"Yo voy a ver" dijo Brittany sentándose en el piso con su espalda en la puerta. "De paso las protejo. Soy como un guardián de una reina. Pero antes...Santana...¿cuál es la flor favorita de Rachel?"

La latina sonrió y respondió la pregunta antes de recibir como recompensa un nuevo y profundo beso por parte de la diva, mientras de fondo se sentían los aplausos de Brittany y el retumbar de la música.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Quinn caminaba derrotada acompañada por Finn rumbo a la diva quien estaba mirando algo en una punta del pasillo.<p>

"No quiero escucharlos" dijo cuando sintió sus presencias. "No vale la pena"

"Haznos una sola pregunta, el que la responda bien, puede hablar" suplicó Quinn

"¿Cuál es su flor favorita?" preguntó Santana apareciendo detrás de Quinn y Finn.

"Ella nos tiene que hacer la pregunta, Santana" dijo Finn

"Por si no se dieron cuenta anoche, ella tiene mucho más derecho que uds. En hablar por mi" dijo Rachel. "Sobre todo cuando su lengua estaba profundamente en mi garganta"

"Eso es un asco" dijo Quinn

"¿Cuál es mi flor favorita?" preguntó Rachel.

"Las rosas" dijo Finn y tanto la diva como la latina giraron sus ojos.

"Perdiste" dijeron las dos morenas y el muchacho miró a Quinn

"Tienen razón, Finn. Ya tendrías que saber que no le gustan" dijo Quinn

"Ahora no puedes acercarte más a ella, a menos que yo esté cerca" dijo Santana pasando al lado del muchacho y deteniéndose al lado de la diva.

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Rachel

"Los Lirios" dijo la rubia. Era la primer flor que se le ocurrió.

"No" dijo Rachel.

"Perdiste Quinn." dijo Santana

"La competencia no se acaba hasta la primer cita" dijo la rubia.

"Ya soy su novia, Quinn. Se acabó la competencia en la que solo estabas participando vos" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuál es la maldita flor?" se preguntó Quinn mientras se alejaba de las morenas que ahora estaban besándose en el medio del pasillo, para placer de Puck y de Brittany.

* * *

><p>Muchos años después, cuando Quinn había arreglado su amistad con Santana y se había hecho amiga de Rachel, y podía estar junto a ellas sin poner caro de asco o de vencida, se encontró ayudando a la latina a preparar su boda.<p>

"Espera...ahora que pasó tanto tiempo y que vas a casarte con ella, ¿cuál es su flor favorita?" preguntó mientras caminaban. De todo lo que habían visto para la decoración, nada había sido floral.

"Ninguna" dijo Santana riendo y recordando la extraña competencia que tuvieron años atrás.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn

"Rachel es alérgica a las flores. Cualquier tipo de flor."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, me di cuenta el día que le llevaste las margaritas. Se puso toda colorada cuando se las pegaste al cuerpo y después se encerró en el baño a estornudar" dijo Santana

"¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?" preguntó Quinn riendo con su amiga a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Fue por eso que durante la boda no hubo ninguna flor en el salón en donde se llevó a cabo.<p>

Salvo flores falsas, que Santana había conseguido.

Unas hermosas dalias hechas de seda. Porque eran las que más le gustaban observar.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Antes que nada, no recuerdo mucho como quedó éste capítulo, espero que haya quedado bien. _

_Segundo ando medio con un poco de bloqueo de escritor, así que los 3 siguientes están todos empezados pero sin poder continuar, y generalmente los leo, borro hasta donde me parece que no van y continúo. _

_Por lo tanto, no sé cuando volveré a actualizar. _

_Además, ¿no es mejor cuando nos extrañamos?_

_Lo que se viene son:_

_**Capítulo 58:** New Directions se pierde en una isla, que no aparece en ningún mapa y poblada de dinosaurios. Pedido por Gaby._

_**Capítulo 59:** __Santana López puede llegar a ser celosa, pero nadie vio venir que su pequeña novia lo sea. pedido por Laars15.___

__**Capítulo 60:** _Santana se enfrenta a la capitana de la escuela Dayton. Santana se enamora, la capitana también. Pedido por Mrs Michele.___

___Recuerden que sigo tomando pedidos.___

___Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!___

___**Mrs Michele:** gracias por la review! Puedo asegurarte que el anterior también se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos. Mi problema al ser su madre es que no puedo tener favoritos. Jajaja. Saludos!___

___**BelleBerryD:** Es muy rara pero a la vez muy linda la forma en que crece su relación, en eso estoy de acuerdo que es hermosa esa parte. Gracias por la review! Saludos.___

___**AndruSol:** parte de mi bloqueo creo que es porque me quedé cono muchos sentimientos de esa historia. Jajaja. Es más, si se saca un poco el final, creo que da para más de un two shot, pero antes tengo que solucionar el bloqueo ¿no? Gracias por la review! Besos! :)___

___Gracias además a los nuevos que están leyendo pero no están en estas historias.___

___Y me fui, silbando bajito hacia la otra historia para actualizar y después hacia afuera a intentar saber lo que es el sol.___

___Besos Kitties!___

___Lore___


	58. ¡58! - Jurassic Directions

**Título: Jurassic Directions**

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **8,912

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana,

**Summary:** New Directions + Sue Sylvester se pierden en una isla camino a Hawaii. La isla, se parece y mucho a una sacada de Jurassic Park, sobre todo por los dinosaurios que habitan en ella. ¿Serán rescatados?¿Todos volverán con vida si ese es el caso?¿Qué pasa entre Santana y Rachel? g!p Santana

**Rating:** M

**IMPORTANTE. **Muere un personaje. Creo que es probable que ya todos sepamos quien es, ¿no? Perdón a la gente que lo quiere.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jurassic Directions<strong>

**Pedido por Gaby**

"Pst...Berry" dijo Santana acercándose a la diva que miraba a todos sus compañeros desesperados corriendo por la playa.

"Pst...López" fue la repuesta de Rachel mirando de reojo a la latina.

"¿Cómo rayos terminamos en una isla?" preguntó Santana parándose a su lado.

"¿A mi me preguntas? Te recuerdo que especificaste que no hablara durante todo el viaje. Sobre todo en tu presencia"

"Puede ser que haya exagerado un poco"

"¿Un poco?"

"No entiendo porque a ese idiota se le ocurre cantarte una serenata mientras vamos hacia Columbus a tomar el avión"

"Lo cual te recordé, por mensaje de texto, que yo no tenía nada que ver con eso"

"Si...pero..."

"Pero eventualmente te vuelves celosa y de ahí pasas a ser insegura porque crees que voy a dejarte para volver con Finn. Por lo menos así puedo estar con alguien y que no sea un secreto"

"¿Eres psicoanalista?"

"Santana"

"Lo siento. Está bien. Tienes razón como en muchas cosas referentes a nuestra relación secreta. Exageré a causa de mis inseguridades"

"¿Se sigue haciendo difícil?"

"No entiendo porque siempre te empeñas en intentar sacar lo mejor que hay en mi"

"Porque sé que puede haber mucho más que lo que dejas ver."

"Quisiera abrazarte y besarte en estos momentos" dijo Santana acercándose un poco más a la diva, haciendo que sus manos se rozaran.

"No podemos, todos ellos están con un ojo sobre nosotras desde que yo terminé con Finn" dijo la diva suspirando.

"Además de que tendrían que estar ayudando" dijo Sue Sylvester parándose al lado de la diva. "Me importa muy poco la fiesta de amor que tienen uds. dos, y no lo voy a decir al frente de ese conjunto de once idiotas que está corriendo ahí en la playa, pero, podrían demostrar un poco más de preocupación" dijo la entrenadora.

"Yo sigo pensando, muy en el fondo de mi mente, que en esto tiene algo que ver, entrenadora" dijo Santana

"Yo no tuve nada que ver" dijo la mujer rubia cruzando los brazos sobre sus pechos.

"Eso es cierto, Santana. Ella no tuvo nada que ver. Esto es todo obra de Schuester y sus malas decisiones" dijo Rachel

"Nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo con algo que Mini Streisand dijera, pero tiene razón" dijo Sue.

"Bueno, ¿qué pretende que hagamos entrenadora? Mírelos están corriendo desesperados y yo ya me cansé de agarrar las maletas del agua y dejarlas en la arena. Ellos están como haciendo algún tipo de ritual al que no fuimos invitadas a participar. Y realmente lo agradezco, porque se ven muy ridículos." dijo Rachel. "Es más. ¿Sabe qué? Mientras esos idiotas siguen gritando como locos voy a ir a buscar algo de madera para encender una fogata"

"Suponiendo que sabes" dijo Sue

"Tengo una tía un poco extraña y se le ocurre llevarme en momentos bastante impropios a acampar a los bosques. Sin carpa alguna siquiera. Solo con esta..." dijo Rachel sacando una cortaplumas suiza de su bolsillo "herramienta" concluyó mirando a la entrenadora quien la miraba orgullosa desde arriba (por la diferencia de altura).

* * *

><p>La idea había sido de Schuester. Enojado por la falta de unión entre los miembros de su coro y porque todos, por una vez, apoyaban a Rachel, decidió realizar un viaje a Hawaii con sus alumnos.<p>

No tenían demasiado presupuesto para hacerlo, pero él consiguió algún tipo de intercambio comercial, logrando un avión para solo su coro, él y la mujer mayor que debía acompañarlo al ser un viaje con motivos educativos.

Los padres, un poco temerosos del futuro de sus hijos, decidieron que preferían que la mujer fuera Sue y no Emma como quería Schuester. Sabían que si Emma Pillsbury viajaba, el profesor lo que menos iba a hacer era vigilar a sus alumnos.

Pero ¿cuál es la razón de la falta de unión en New Directions? Bueno, la cuestión venía mucho más allá en el tiempo que las nacionales en New York.

Primero, Santana había humillado a Rachel Berry al frente de todos sus amigos. Nadie salió corriendo a consolar a la pequeña diva y ésto último había causado algo inesperado.

Segundo, Santana se había sentido completamente la peor persona de la tierra y había ido a pedirle perdón a la diva. Aunque esto no lo sabía nadie. Quizás Brittany y como más arriba se pudo leer, Sue.

Tercero, Santana hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de que Fuinn o Habray como quieran llamarlo, estaban jugando a las espaldas de Sam, quien no se merecía ese pequeño juego y mucho menos el corazón roto.

Cuarto, Rachel Berry se convirtió en una persona más sociable y más amable durante el tiempo que duró la enfermedad de Quinn y Finn, pero a pesar de que todos pensaban que iba a volver a ser tan exigente como antes ante el regreso de la pareja dorada, todos agradecieron el hecho de que no, ya que había comenzado a formar parte de New Directions.

Quinto, Rachel Berry escribió una canción llamada Get It Right que los llevó a las Nacionales sin escalas.

Sexto, Finn Hudson besó a Rachel Berry en el escenario en New York y la diva fue la primera en golpearlo, insultarlo a los gritos, porque sabía que aunque podía rechazarlo, las dos cosas estaban mal vistas por el jurado. Por lo tanto, en el momento en que todos lograron separar y escuchar las patéticas excusas de Finn, muchos tuvieron que frenar a Santana López para que no asesinara al muchacho.

Y entre el segundo punto y el sexto, Rachel Berry y Santana López habían comenzado una relación amorosa entre ellas, además de amistosa que mantenían en secreto. La cual crecía sentimentalmente día y día y físicamente estaba restricta, por ahora.

Verán, Rachel había descubierto que Santana tenía un secreto y a pesar de eso y que su relación ya estaba establecida, la misma siguió cada vez más y más cerca de las perdidas de virginidades de las dos.

Porque Santana, a pesar de su reputación, era virgen. Si le había proporcionado placer, de ciertas formas, a sus compañeros sexuales pero nunca había sentido placer ella misma porque era intersexual y tenía miedo de que eso asustara a las mujeres.

Hasta que se enamoró de Rachel Berry y cuando todo estaba por ser dicho, y su noviazgo ya llevaba unos 6 meses, la diva entró en su cuarto para verla completamente desnuda y descubrir el miembro colgando entre sus piernas.

Después de la explicación que Santana le debía, decidieron seguir con la relación.

"Te quería por como eras antes de saber que eres intersexual" dijo la diva cuando Santana lloraba temiendo el rechazo "No creas que eso me afecta, San. Te sigo queriendo" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina.

* * *

><p>Cuando la noche estaba cayendo y ni siquiera Mercedes había dejado de dar vueltas y gritar como loca, Rachel había terminado de encender la fogata y se había sentado alrededor, con algunos paquetes de comida que había encontrado en las maletas. También había hecho eso, abrir las maletas y sacar lo que podía llegar a servirle para cenar. De la suya había sacado la pequeña ruedita que contenía las pastillas anticonceptivas que estaba tomando hace más de un mes. Y buscar agua o alguna bebida.<p>

"¿Qué tienes para comer ahí?" preguntó Santana sentándose a su lado, después de hacer una revisión más exhaustiva del contenido de las maletas.

"¿ya te divertiste revisando todo?" preguntó Rachel dándole una gran barra de chocolate

"¿Compartimos?" preguntó la latina y la diva asintió. "Aunque tengo que decirte, que en la maleta de Finn encontré un agrandador de penes"

"¿En serio?¿Tenías que contarme eso cuando estoy comiendo?"

"Me estabas esperando para comer"

"Si, ¿cómo vamos a hacer para estar en esta isla con todos estos idiotas?" preguntó Rachel y Santana sabía que se refería a su relación.

"No sé." dijo tristemente.

"Oh, calor. Gracias Rach." dijo Noah sentándose cerca de ellas y calentando sus manos con el calor de la fogata.

"¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?" preguntó Santana

"Porque vi cuando la encendía, me cansé por momentos de los gritos desesperados e inútiles" dijo el muchacho y uno a uno el resto del coro más Schuester se fueron acercando para sentarse alrededor de la fogata.

"¿Dónde está Sue?" preguntó el profesor varios minutos en los que todos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Haciendo algo productivo, inútil. ¿Cómo pretendes alimentar a este grupo de idiotas?¿Por lo menos tienen agua?" preguntó Sue apareciendo detrás de Rachel y dándole una botella de agua.

"Gracias Sue" dijo la diva tomando un sorbo.

"Tenemos la comida que hay en las maletas, y agua, tenemos el mar" dijo Schuester.

"Sr. Schuester, hasta yo sé que es peligroso hasta el punto de ser mortal el agua de mar" dijo Brittany mirándolo como si fuera realmente tonto.

"Brittany tiene razón" dijo Sue sentándose ahora en el lugar que había al lado de la diva. "Eso es otra cosa que nunca me imaginé decir"

"Mañana apenas todos estemos más descansados vamos a comenzar a organizarnos" dijo Schuester.

"Si, lo primero es saber en que isla estamos para así poder calcular el tiempo que les pueda llegar encontrarnos" dijo Quinn

"Si, seguro. ¿Por qué no le preguntan a Schuester que vio como los dos pilotos saltaban del avión en paracaídas si sabe como leer un maldito mapa?" preguntó Sue señalando al hombre.

"Insisto, primero tenemos que descansar" dijo el profesor levantándose de su lugar y alejándose de la hoguera ante la enojada mirada de todos sus alumnos.

* * *

><p>Un grito despertó a Rachel quien sintió los brazos de Santana a su alrededor. Quizás estaban gritando porque pensaban que la latina iba a matarla o algo pero no.<p>

"¿Eso es lo que yo creo que es?" preguntó Santana quien también se había despertado ante los gritos y ahora las dos estaban sentadas mirando la espesura de la selva.

"Si crees que es un dinosaurio, si" dijo Rachel quien cada vez tenía abierto más los ojos ante lo que estaban mirando.

Sobre todos ellos, giraba una enorme bandada de pterodáctilos.

"Genial, Schuester nos perdió en la isla de Jurassic Park" dijo Sue que estaba sentada del otro lado de la diva.

"Oh, Dios. Esto no va a mejorar" escucharon que decía Santana tratando de volver a abrazar a Rachel.

"¿Estás bien, Santana?" preguntó Quinn quien se había quedado observando a las dos morenas desde que las vio durmiendo abrazadas.

"Oh, genial. Ahora encima Quinnie se preocupa por mi" dijo la latina levantándose del piso y estirando una mano para ayudar a la diva quien ayudó a Sue.

"Estabas durmiendo abrazada a Berry" dijo Quinn señalando a la diva quien se había quedado hablando en voz baja con Sue.

"¿Y?" preguntó Santana

"Y si alguien más que yo se da cuenta, ésto además de parecer Lost en la isla de los enormes dinosaurios, va a convertirse en un drama, porque sabes bien que _él _va a empezar a cantar y decir cosas" dijo la rubia.

"Parece que los pterodáctilos se van" dijo Rachel señalando al cielo en donde efectivamente uno a uno de esos enormes animales voladores comenzaban a alejarse.

* * *

><p>No tenían agua dulce para tomar. No tenían nada para comer porque alguien había atacado lo que quedaba de comida durante la noche y no tenían orden alguno ya que Schuester no decía nada.<p>

"¡De acuerdo grupo de inútiles!" gritó Sue haciendo que todos miraran hacia donde ella estaba parada. "No sabemos cuanto tiempo vamos a seguir estancados en esta isla, pero me parece que lo mejor que podemos hacer hasta que alguien venga a rescatarnos es organizarnos"

"¿Qué propone entrenadora?" preguntó Rachel quien era la única que parecía confiar en la mujer.

"Para ti soy señora Sue, Berry" dijo Sue señalando a la diva. "Vamos a dividirnos en grupos y..."

"No, nada de eso, Sue. Vamos a cruzar esta isla." dijo Schuester. "Vinimos del otro lado, y seguro que si vienen a buscarnos va a ser por ese lugar"

La mayoría asintió ante lo que el profesor dijo y Rachel y Sue los miraron con la boca abierta. Santana no se apartaba demasiado de su lado y pestañeaba confundida ante el cambio de lealtades.

"Cuando un tiranosaurio rex se lo coma, vamos a ver a quien siguen esos idiotas" dijo Sue en voz baja alejándose.

"¿Por qué tienes esa extraña relación con Sue?" preguntó Santana mirando a su novia.

"No sé de que estás hablando" dijo Rachel mirando hacia todos lados menos los ojos de la latina.

"Me estas mintiendo" dijo Santana sonriendo. "Y me gusta saber que me doy cuenta cuando mientes"

Rachel sonrió y mirando a su alrededor se arriesgó a darle un beso rápido en los labios a Santana.

"Podrías haber durado un poco más" dijo la latina tratando de abrazarla.

"Quinn puede ser una perra muchas veces, pero tiene razón en una cosa. Si _esa_ persona se da cuenta, no vamos a estar tranquilas nunca en nuestra estadía en esta isla" dijo Rachel mirando de reojo al grupo de New Directioners que estaba juntando cosas para comenzar la travesía.

* * *

><p>Comenzaron la travesía de forma un poco extraña, ya que algunos cargaban sus maletas. Sue se había quedado al final de la fila de personas que iban hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, en realidad, como si no estuvieran en una isla llena de dinosaurios.<p>

"Aunque solo vimos uno y volaba" dijo Finn remarcando su estupidez nata.

"Solo vimos una especie de dinosaurio volar, Finn. No uno. Hasta yo sé la diferencia" dijo Brittany a quien le encantaba dejar mal parado al muchacho.

Muchos caminaban mirando y señalando especies de árboles y flores desprevenidos, mientras Quinn caminaba junto a Santana adelante de Rachel y Sue.

"Berry" dijo Sue en voz baja para que las dos chicas de adelante no escucharan.

"Tía" dijo la diva también en voz baja.

"No me digas así en público" dijo la mujer

"Deja de decirme Berry. Comienza a ser más original, sino la gente va a empezar a sospechar que algo te pasa con mi apellido. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían si realmente saben que tú verdadero nombre completo es Susan Elizabeth Berry Sylvester?" preguntó la diva enfrentado a la mujer, pero siempre hablando en voz baja.

"Usar mi nombre completo es cruel, Rachel" dijo Sue.

"Rachel, Schuester te llama no sé porque adelante" dijo Santana mirando a su novia y a su entrenadora sospechosamente.

"Gracias, Santana" dijo la diva adelantándose para acercarse al profesor, quien en realidad la había llamado para que la diva hable con Finn. Cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de ésto, comenzó a quedarse un poco más rezagada hasta estar a la misma altura de Santana.

"Creo que tienes un árbol que habla, Berry" dijo la latina mirando con odio al muchacho.

"El sr. Schuester cree que es necesario que escuche lo que Finn tiene que decir. Hizo caso omiso a mi respuesta, de que no quería escuchar lo que Finn quería decir porque iba a ser lo de siempre. Pero me dijo que esta vez no. Me pregunto si Schuester no se cansa de estar equivocado nunca" dijo la diva en voz tan alta que todo el grupo escuchó.

"¡Rachel!" se quejó Finn y Schuester corrió hacia atrás para agarrar a su alumno.

"Te di la orden de que lo escuches" dijo mirando a la diva

"Y yo le dije que si empezaba con que me ama y toda esa estupidez no iba a hacerlo." dijo la diva "Además, me parece muy irresponsable de su parte ponerme a escuchar a este idiota cuando estamos caminando en una isla habitada por dinosaurios"

Para esta altura, todo el grupo se había puesto alrededor de la diva, Finn y Schuester, observando y escuchando atentamente.

"Rachel" dijo Finn "Te amo y sé que me..."

Pero no terminó, porque el piso debajo de todos ellos comenzó a temblar y la diva comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

"Salgamos de acá, ahora" dijo Rachel notando que se habían detenido en un claro en medio de la selva.

"Terminen de hablar" dijo Schuester.

"De acuerdo, pero voy a hablar yo. Estoy con alguien, Finn. Que me hace mucho más feliz de lo que tú me has hecho alguna vez. No me interesas" dijo la diva mirando hacia todos lados, mientras seguía sintiendo el piso temblar debajo de ellos.

El ruido de los árboles hizo que todos giraran su cabeza hacia la derecha, en donde veían toda la espesura moverse.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana cuando vio un cuerno aparecer entre los árboles y corrió hacia ella agarrándola de la cintura para sacarla del medio del camino. Cayeron al suelo con un ruido seco, mientras detrás de ellos una manada de triceratops pasaba a toda velocidad.

"Auch" dijo Santana pero Rachel agarró su mano y la alejó más del camino de la manada, que parecía compuesta por cientos de esos animales extintos en el mundo real. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Abajo de esos arbustos" dijo Rachel logrando entrar debajo de la planta y abrazar a Santana.

"Tendría que estar feliz de que tenemos por fin un minuto a solas." dijo la latina.

Pero las dos tenían la vista fija en la manada.

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"¿Qué?"

"Perdón por decir que estaba con alguien" dijo la diva mirando a su novia.

"Esta bien. Mejor. Pero no creo que lo entienda mucho." dijo Santana

Rachel sonrió y volvió a mirar el paso de la manada de triceratops.

"Esto no me gusta" dijo la diva

"A mi tampoco" asintió Santana, notando que eran las únicas dos personas que quedaron de ese lado del claro, mientras el resto había corrido hacia el otro.

"Creo que hay alguien en el piso" dijo la diva cuando la cantidad de triceratops por manada había disminuido un poco. Y era cierto, podían ver un cuerpo rebotando entre las patas de los animales.

"¿Qué rayos?" dijo Santana mirando hacia arriba, en donde la enorme cabeza de un tiranosaurio rex había aparecido.

"Maldición" dijo Rachel abrazando con más fuerza a la latina y comenzando a girar, en el momento en que uno de los últimos triceratops se había desviado de la manada en dirección hacia ellas.

Rachel comenzó a girar, mientras arrastraba consigo a la latina. Supo que había pasado el peligro cuando sintió que el triceratops pasaba a milímetros de su cabeza. Pero su velocidad de rotación en la tierra se hacía más y más rápida. Iban bajando por alguna ladera, que no se habían dado cuenta que existía.

Las dos gritaron cuando no sintieron ningún tipo de suelo debajo de ellas, pero solo fue por unos cuantos segundos.

Y siguieron rodando, ladera abajo, rápidamente.

* * *

><p>"Por lo menos nos detuvimos" dijo Santana con los ojos cerrados y su rostro hundido en el cuello de la diva. Había quedado encima de su novia en el momento en que terminó la caída.<p>

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel también con los ojos cerrados, porque sentía su cabeza dando vueltas todavía y su cuerpo estaba lleno de dolores.

"Algo. Creo que tengo varias lastimaduras en la espalda." dijo Santana sacando su cabeza. "Y estoy más mareada que una noche tomando solo whisky" agregó metiendo de vuelta su rostro en el cuello de Rachel.

"Quedémonos así entonces" dijo Rachel abrazando con más fuerza. "Hasta que se nos pase el mareo"

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, arriba de la ladera pasaba lo siguiente.<p>

"Pedazo de idiota, ¡Eres un idiota importante, William!" gritaba Sue mirando al profesor quien miraba el cuerpo de uno de sus alumnos. Por suerte estaba vivo.

"¡Yo que sabía que iba a aparecer una manada de dinosaurios!" gritó Schuester desesperado.

"¿Acaso no viste los pterodáctilos volar esta mañana? ¿Cómo se te ocurre organizar una travesía cruzando la maldita isla?¿No te das cuenta de que en la playa estábamos a salvo? Si querías ir al otro lado, lo más conveniente era intentar ir por la playa." gritó Sue

"¡Ahora lo dices! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste cuando decidimos?" preguntó Schuester también gritando.

"¡Por que todos uds. son una banda de inútiles! Tenían que darse cuenta de que no pueden confiar en un profesor que lo único que quiere es que su favorito vuelva a estar en el lado bueno de su coro. ¡A nadie le importa que Rachel rechace a Finn!¡Nadie quiere más drama cuando estamos en una estúpida isla con un tiranosaurio rex!" gritó Sue

"¿Dónde está Finn?" preguntó el profesor recordando a su favorito.

"En el claro, todavía" dijo Brittany señalando, desde su lugar acostada al lado de Mike, quien había sido el atropellado.

Se habían escondido entre la espesura, y solo Finn quedaba en el claro, mirando hacia arriba.

"¡Finn! Ven hacia acá. Esa cosa puede volver" gritó Schuester caminando hacia su alumno.

"Eres más imbécil de lo que creía, William" gritó Sue acercándose para ver como estaba Mike. "¿Puedes caminar?" le preguntó despacio.

"Si, solo me golpearon un poco. Mucho en realidad. Pero pude salir de abajo de ellos" dijo Mike mirando tranquilo a la entrenadora.

"Bueno, me parece que lo mejor va a ser volver a la playa" dijo Sue mirando a su alrededor. "Puckerman, ayuda a Chang 1."

"Si, entrenadora" dijo Puck. "¿Entrenadora?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sue quien no dejaba de mirar para todos lados.

"¿Dónde están Rachel y Santana?" preguntó Puck preocupado.

"Yo también me lo pregunto, Puckerman" dijo Sue mirando hacia el arbusto en donde había visto desaparecer a su sobrina y a su novia.

"Deben haber aprovechado el momento para estar solas" dijo Quinn. Todo New Directions la miró sorprendida, pero nadie dijo nada.

"Mejor no digas eso al frente de Schuester o de Finn. Sino no vamos a poder sobrevivir en esta isla sin escuchar unas cuantas cosas ofensivas" dijo Kurt quien pensaba retrospectivamente en su mejor amiga y se daba cuenta de que la rubia tenía razón.

"Es lo que yo les dije esta mañana cuando me di cuenta" dijo Quinn.

"Voy a hacer que Schuester y el gigante vengan con nosotros" dijo Sue mirando hacia el claro.

"Entrenadora, mire" dijo Tina señalando a lo alto, en donde había aparecido de nuevo la cabeza del tiranosaurio rex, en dirección al claro.

"Por lo menos ahora sé por que lugar tenemos que volver" dijo Sue.

"¡Mire señor Schuester!" djio Finn señalando al animal. "Está masticando"

"Finn, vamos con los demás" dijo Schuester

"Mire" gritó Finn haciendo que el tiranosaurio los observara.

"Nos está mirando, Finn" dijo Schuester. "Vamos despacio"

"No creo que nos quiera comer" dijo el muchacho mirando como se acercaba más y más el dinosaurio hacia ellos.

El resto de New Directions no gritó para no llamar la atención del dinosaurio que estaba ahora con una enorme pata dentro del claro. Despacio, la cabeza del animal descendió hasta sentir el olor de esas dos criaturas que estaban en el medio del claro. Por su nariz, salió una oleada de aire caliente que hizo a Finn sonreír por lo maravilloso que se sentía ver un animal de ese tamaño. Fue por eso que no notó la boca abriendo y cerrándose sobre si mismo.

"¡Finn!" gritó Schuester corriendo hacia los árboles para escapar del animal que ahora estaba disfrutando el torso de Finn Hudson, y tenía las piernas fuera de su boca.

"Calláte idiota" dijo Sue agarrando a Schuester y tapándole la boca.

Algunos de los miembros de New Directions lloraban al ver como el tiranosaurio se comía a Finn y otros tenían los ojos completamente abiertos. No era últimamente su persona favorita, pero así no tenía que morir.

* * *

><p>Rachel y Santana se levantaron después de un buen rato de descanso y miraron a su alrededor.<p>

"Tendríamos que volver a la playa" dijo la diva mirando hacia arriba. No podían saber de que lado habían bajado, porque estaban justo en un valle entre dos laderas.

"No puedo ni pensar en caminar, Rach" dijo Santana sentándose en una piedra.

"Tenemos que hacerlo. No podemos quedarnos acá, San" dijo Rachel corriendo hacia un lugar, en donde vio la mochila que había estado cargando. Intentó recordar en que momento se la había sacado y se dio cuenta que fue cuando se metió debajo del arbusto con Santana. Tenían suerte de que ahora estaba ahí abajo con ellas, porque había un par de botellas de agua.

"Busquemos un lugar donde descansar, si quieres. Estoy segura de que debe haber una pequeña cueva. Siempre hay cuevas" dijo la latina. "¿Hay agua ahí?" preguntó cuando vio lo que la diva cargaba.

"Si, no hay mucha. Creo que lo mejor es buscar alguna corriente de agua antes, así recargamos esto" dijo la diva.

"Me da miedo pensar que estás demasiado tranquila en todo esto" dijo Santana levantándose con pesadez pero intentando acercarse a la diva.

"Como dije, tengo una tía algo extraña." dijo Rachel "Además, lo mejor que podemos hacer es sobrevivir hasta que alguien se de cuenta de que estamos desaparecidos. Me da miedo saber que empresa contrató Schuester para este viaje" dijo la diva.

"¿Puedes sentir eso?" preguntó Santana escuchando unos pum, pum, pum que hacían eco en donde estaban.

"Si, creo que es el tiranosaurio" dijo la diva mirando hacia arriba.

"¿Crees que ellos estén bien?"

"Espero que si."

"Bueno...pero por lo menos estamos solas"

"Y ese es el lado positivo que le ves a las cosas"

"Si"

"Empecemos a movernos, mejor" dijo la diva.

"¿Hacia donde?" preguntó Santana

"Cuando estábamos en la playa, me di cuenta que estábamos en el sur. Así que tenemos que ver donde está el sol y de ahí movernos"

"Me das escalofríos por saber eso."

"El sol va de este a oeste, a la derecha es el norte a la izquierda es el sur"

"Guau"

"Así que el sol está alla, tenemos que ir hacia allá" dijo la diva señalando.

"Bueno, pero voy a agarrarte tu mano" dijo Santana haciendo exactamente eso.

Caminaron despacio. Les dolía todo el cuerpo. La mayor parte del viaje lo hicieron en silencio.

"Esto es como un laberinto" dijo Santana en un momento.

"Shhh, escucha" dijo la diva

"¿Qué?"

"Agua" agregó agarrando la mano de Santana y doblando hacia la derecha. "Es un pequeño río"

"Por fin, me estoy muriendo de sed" dijo la latina caminando con más ganas.

"Yo de hambre, pero seguro que algo vamos a encontrar cerca del agua."

El pequeño río era un gran río en realidad, y Rachel miraba fascinada el contraste del verde con el agua, transparente a más no poder.

"Ahí hay unos peces." dijo Santana

"Antes tenemos que buscar algún lugar donde pasar la noche" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor, en donde vio una parte de la ladera. "Ahí"

"¿No te parece que tenemos todo a mano?" preguntó Santana sorprendida porque la diva señalaba una pequeña cueva.

"Lo que me parece es que aprovechemos las cosas que nos da la naturaleza." dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, pero...si vamos a seguir este río rumbo al mar. Mañana. ¿Puedes decirme que vamos a comer?"

"Ve a revisar la maldita cueva y pesco algo"

"¿Vas a romper tu veganismo por un pescado?"

"Creo que no me puedo poner exquisita con lo que vamos a comer"

"¿Cómo lo vas a pescar?"

"Te lo dije. Tía loca" dijo Rachel agarrando una rama que estaba en el piso y sacando su cortaplumas comenzó a hacerle una punta. "Revisa la cueva y junta ramas secas, así prendo una pequeña hoguera"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana tratando de entender quien era su novia con capacidades de camping a la intemperie y quien era la tía loca.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Finn" dijo Schuester por enésima vez mientras seguía a Sue y sus otros alumnos del coro rumbo a la playa.<p>

"¿Cómo encontró el camino tan fácil?" le preguntó Quinn a la entrenadora quien miraba hacia adelante concentrada en algo.

"Había dejado marcas en algunos árboles por las dudas" dijo Sue

"Tengo hambre" dijo Mercedes.

"No entiendo como están pensando en otra cosa cuando acabamos de perder al capitán" dijo Schuester enojado. Nadie le venía haciendo demasiado caso desde que salieron del claro.

"Lo perdimos por su culpa, señor Schuester. Ud. tuvo la ingeniosa idea de cruzar por la isla." dijo Kurt entre lágrimas, era el único que lloraba al gigante.

El profesor se puso completamente colorado. Pero no iba a perder la batalla.

"Ahora no tenemos a nadie que cante" agregó.

"Patrañas, Schuester. Tienes todavía a 11 adolescentes cantores. Y no creo que sea el maldito momento para preocuparse por quien canta o no. Tienes a dos de tus alumnas desaparecidas, y quien sabe si con vida o no" dijo Sue enojándose. "Y más te vale que Berry esté con vida y aparezca con Santana porque me voy a asegurar que cuando salgamos de esta isla no puedas trabajar nunca más en tu vida con personas. Quizás te permitan trabajar en una cárcel"

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Rachel?" preguntó Schuester sorprendido.

"Porque si tienes una maldita oportunidad de ganar algo, si algún día salimos de aquí, es a ese pequeño gnomo" dijo Sue enojándose. ¡Era su maldita sobrina, por Dios Santo! Pensaba.

"Escucho una corriente de agua, Sue" dijo Tina tratando de cambiar el tema.

"¿Hacia dónde?" preguntó Sue

"Hacia allá" dijo la chica asiática señalando a su derecha.

"Bueno, vamos a ir todos juntos. Por favor, si ven un maldito animal aléjense inmediatamente." dijo Sue. "Juntemos algo de agua en lo que podamos y tomen todo lo que puedan. Si la corriente va hacia donde vamos nosotros, la vamos a seguir hasta el mar."

* * *

><p>"¿Estás segura de que eso es comible?" preguntó Santana señalando el pez que Rachel había logrado pescar con una lanza<p>

"¿Por qué estás de espaldas hacia mi?" preguntó la diva

"No creo que quieras ver lo que me hizo tu imagen en el agua. Por eso miro sobre el hombro"

"Estamos solas, Santana"

"Mira si nos encuentran"

"No creo que nos encuentren. Creo que Sue debe haberlos llevado hasta la playa"

"Nombras a mi entrenadora y se calma todo" dijo la latina suspirando.

"¿No era lo que querías?"

"No sé. Estoy conflictuada. Porque si estamos solas no entiendo porque no estoy aprovechando el momento para besarte"

"Primero comamos algo" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"¿Cómo vas a cocinarlo? Porque yo crudo esa cosa no la como"

"Es un salmón, San. Y estoy encendiendo la hoguera."

Pocos segundos después, la latina sintió calor y se dio vuelta caminando hacia su novia.

"Hola" dijo sentándose a su lado y dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

"Hola" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Por qué hay ramas en la entrada de la cueva?"

"Tengo miedo de que llueva a la noche y se mojen."

"Podemos calentarnos sin necesidad de fuego" dijo Santana levantando las cejas.

"No es eso, San. No creo que podamos movernos mucho si llueve. Todo esto es tierra, y si llueve mucho no vamos a poder ni hacer un metro"

"Ahhhh" dijo la latina que se había movido hasta estar al pegada a la diva.

* * *

><p>"Por lo menos estamos donde cayó el avión" dijo Schuester<p>

"No gracias a ud. señor Schue" dijo Puck

"En esto estoy de acuerdo con ese idiota" dijo Quinn

"Bueno, pero no es culpa mía" dijo el profesor.

"Creo que va a llover, lo mejor es que nos refugiemos dentro del avión y descansemos ahí" dijo Sue

"De acuerdo entrenadora" dijeron todos los alumnos

"No creo que llueva" dijo Schuester

"Ud. mató a mi hermano con sus geniales ideas, así que ud. puede pensar lo que quiera, yo ya no le hago más caso" dijo Kurt entrando en el avión.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué estás haciendo otra fogata?" preguntó Santana viendo como la diva hacía una fogata cerca de la entrada de la cueva.<p>

El lugar no era muy grande, pero era lo suficientemente espacioso para las dos.

"No quiero pasar toda la noche con frío" dijo la diva

Santana sonrió y se acomodó contra la pared de la cueva y esperó con los brazos abiertos, para el momento en que Rachel la mirara y se dirigiera a ella, que fue pocos minutos después.

"Por fin solas" dijo Santana besando las mejillas de la diva.

"¿Me extrañaste?" preguntó Rachel sintiendo como una de las manos de Santana inmediatamente se metían debajo de su remera.

"Mucho" dijo la latina atacando finalmente su boca.

"Se nota" dijo Rachel quien sentía la erección de Santana tocando su cuerpo.

"Es lo que me causas" dijo la latina mirando hacia abajo.

"Bueno, algo habrá que hacer con eso" dijo Rachel desabrochando el pantalón de la latina, y metiendo una de sus manos para tocar la erección. Era lo más lejos que habían llegado las dos, con respecto a la otra.

"¿Puedo...puedo tocarte?" preguntó Santana entre jadeos y gimiendo cuando Rachel pasaba su palma por la cabeza de su pene para juntar lubricación y continuar.

"Si" dijo Rachel ubicándose a horcajadas de Santana quien seguía sentada, sin soltar su miembro.

Santana metió la mano en el pantalón de la diva y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris. Le gustaban estos momentos y aunque las dos desearían llegar más lejos que eso, no tenían mucho tiempo.

Rachel aumentó de pronto la velocidad de su mano y comenzó a mover sus caderas en contra de la mano de Santana, quien tenía los ojos completamente negros y fijos en su pequeña novia.

"Ya casi" dijo la latina en un movimiento de la diva, quien se acercó a ella para besarla en el momento en que Santana llegara al orgasmo.

Santana largó todo su semen en contra de la mano de Rachel y siguió moviendo su mano, sabía que no estaba lejos y cuando sintió el tremor en el cuerpo de su novia y su mano todavía más llena de líquido, suspiró.

Rachel sacó la mano de dentro de los pantalones de su novia y observó el líquido que tenía ahí, miró a Santana curiosamente y se llevó despacio la mano a la boca.

"¿Qué...qué haces?" preguntó la latina sorprendida por dicho movimiento.

"Quiero probarte" dijo Rachel pasando la lengua por su mano y limpiándola toda.

"Ahora tengo que encargarme otra vez de eso" dijo Santana mirando su miembro nuevamente erecto asomarse por el pantalón todavía abierto.

"Déjame" dijo la diva llevando nuevamente su mano al miembro y volver a comenzar.

* * *

><p>Para la mañana siguiente, en la playa, junto al avión, William Schuester tenía una epifanía y se daba cuenta de que era lo que había salido mal en su camino hacia el profesorado. O eso creía él, ya que a pesar de que estaba lloviendo, no lo dejaban entrar bajo la protección del avión.<p>

El resto de New Directions había dedicado un momento para llorar a Finn, pero sabían que no podían concentrarse demasiado en eso porque tenían que sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>En otro lado de la isla, Santana estaba agradecida de lo precavida que era su novia, porque tenían ramas para un día o más de lluvia.<p>

Pero, a la mitad de la tarde la lluvia dejó de caer y Santana se preguntaba si podían seguir caminando hacia la playa.

"No creo que sea conveniente. El día se está acabando" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia, después de la pregunta. "¿Ya te cansaste de estar a solas conmigo?"

"No, es que si seguimos sola, no creo que te guste lo que puedo llegar a hacerte" dijo Santana y Rachel sonrió, saliendo de la cueva.

"¡San!" gritó segundos después

"¿Qué?"

"Ven a ver esto"

"¿Qué es?"

"Ven a verlo"

"A ver..."

"¿No es hermoso?"

"Divino, pero mejor no te acerques demasiado"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es un bebé de tiranosaurio rex, el cual tiene la mitad de tu altura, y si algo aprendí de las películas de Jurassic Park nunca debes entrometerte con un bebé y su madre"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia atrás, acercándose a Santana.

"Creo que deberíamos volver a la cueva" dijo la latina, viendo como se comenzaban a hacer olas en los charcos de agua que tenían cerca.

"Puede seguirnos" dijo Rachel despacio. En ese momento, un rugido atravesó el cielo. El bebé que tenían adelante gritó como respondiendo.

"¿Y si nos lo llevamos a la cueva, San? Es demasiado lindo como para dejarlo solo" dijo Rachel quien había cambiado de opinión y trataba de acercarse nuevamente al animal.

De pronto el piso comenzó a moverse, como en el momento de la estampida pero en períodos un poco más espaciados de tiempo y Rachel estaba cada vez más y más cerca del bebé del tiranosaurio rex.

"Berry, te prometo que te hago un bebé esta noche, pero por favor, volvamos a la cueva" suplicó Santana y Rachel giró para mirarla.

"¿Perdón?"

"Por favor, volvamos a la cueva. En serio"

"No. Quiero tocarlo"

"No, Rachel"

Cerca de ellas, un ruido de árboles cayendo las asustó y Santana, reaccionando un poco más rápido que su pequeña novia, la agarró y la metió dentro de la cueva.

Minutos después, el bebé empezó a gruñir, gritar y se asomaron para ver a un tiranosaurio rex, aparecer y oler a la pequeña criatura maligna.

"Tiene..." dijo Rachel mirando que al animal algo le colgaba entre los dientes.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana agarrando a Rachel con más fuerza. Se habían dado cuenta a quien pertenecía esa camisa que colgaba entre los dientes de la mamá tiranosaurio y a pesar de que no les agradaba mucho, las dos comenzaron a llorar por Finn Hudson.

"Espero que le agarre indigestión" dijo Santana como maldiciendo al tiranosaurio que olía el lugar en donde Rachel había estado parada. Pero, como si la suerte estuviera del lado de las morenas, la lluvia volvió a caer, con más fuerza que la noche anterior y rápidamente borró su rastro.

* * *

><p>"Me parece que lo que me pide es completamente imposible" dijo Puck mirando el palo que Sue Sylvester le había dado y a la entrenadora.<p>

"Mi sobrina, que es mujer debo aclararte, lo puede hacer en un pestañeo. No es imposible" dijo la entrenadora.

"Pero para mostrarme como se hacía ud. ya pescó como 5 peces. ¿No podemos comernos esos?" preguntó Puck

"No, idiota. Somos 9, con 5 de esas cosas no hacemos nada." dijo Sue caminando hacia donde estaba el resto de la gente esperando.

"Mercedes, Sam entren hasta el bosque, pero solo unos doscientos pasos y busquen frutas. U hojas que parezcan comestibles. Si es chiquita, redonda y oscura, es venenosa. No la traigan. Todo lo que sea chiquito y oscuro, no lo traigan." dijo Sue

"¿No vamos a buscar a Rachel y a Santana?" preguntó Quinn

"No creo que sea necesario. Sé que Rachel tiene la capacidad para llegar hasta este lugar" dijo Sue.

* * *

><p>"No entiendo que relación tienes con Sue" dijo Santana. Llevaban medio día caminando siguiendo la corriente del arroyo.<p>

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel frenándose y sentándose en el piso.

"¿De acuerdo?"

"Sé que vas a estar así hasta que entiendas. Aún cuando nos rescaten de esta isla. Así que es mejor que te explique ahora" dijo golpeando el lugar a su derecha para que la latina se siente a su lado. Santana lo hizo de tal forma, que pudo abrazar a su novia.

"El verdadero nombre de Sue Sylvester es Susan Elizabeth Berry Sylvester" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y?" preguntó Santana

"Tiene dos apellidos"

"Y uno es Berry"

"¿Estás pensando en besarme? Porque es la única forma de que no te des cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo"

"¡Y uno es Berry!" gritó Santana dándose cuenta de las cosas.

"Exacto"

"¿Es la tía rara de la que me has estado hablando?"

"Si"

"Ahora entiendo muchas cosas"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, sobre todo esa extraña capacidad que tienes para acampar" dijo Santana. "Ahora, sigamos viaje"

"Pensé que iba a ser mas traumático"

"Creo que no lo es porque estamos en una situación traumática"

"Sabes que no puedes decirle nada a nadie, ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé. Además ¿quién me creería?"

* * *

><p>"Siempre estás mirando hacia la playa. Derecha e izquierda" dijo Schuester acercándose a Sue. Era quien más los mantenía alimentados. "La ayuda no va a venir desde la playa"<p>

"No estoy esperando a la ayuda. Estoy esperando a Berry" dijo la entrenadora.

"¿Qué tiene de especial Berry para que la esperes tanto?" preguntó Schuester

"Bastante" dijo Sue volviéndose a quedar en silencio. Ya se acababa el segundo día desde la estampida y no tenía ninguna certeza, más que su corazón, de que su pequeña sobrina estaba viva.

* * *

><p>"Bueno, llegamos a la playa." dijo Santana poniendo sus pies en la arena.<p>

"Justo a tiempo" dijo Rachel señalando al mar, en donde el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse.

"¿Vamos a seguir caminando?"

"No"

"¿No?"

"No, vamos a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche."

"¿Otra vez?"

"San, no quiero caminar de noche."

"Esta bien." dijo la latina.

"Voy a buscar ramas para hacer una hoguera."

"Voy a revisar alrededor" dijo Santana mirando hacia una pared de piedra que tenían hacia la derecha. "¿Tienes alguna preferencia?¿Cama king size o prefieres dos camas gemelas?"

"No te hagas la graciosa" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el borde del bosque para juntar ramas. En realidad ella tenía un plan en la playa antes de seguir buscando a sus amigos.

Volvió unos veinte minutos después, cargando varias ramas en sus dos pequeños brazos. Santana no sabía porque pero se enterneció al verla y corrió a ayudarla.

"Gracias" dijo la diva cuando Santana agarró algunas ramas.

"Encontré como un hueco en la roca. Nos puede dar algo de techo por esta noche." dijo Santana caminando hacia el lugar del que hablaba.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Sue, me están preocupando. Ya hace 3 días que no se sabe nada de ellas" dijo Quinn parándose al lado de la entrenadora.<p>

"¿Esperas que te envíe un mensaje de texto?¿O qué haga señales de humo?" preguntó Sue

"Tú también estás preocupada"

"¿Desde cuándo me tuteas?"

"Lo siento, es que...yo..."

"No importa. Estoy segura de que están bien y van a encontrarnos pronto."

* * *

><p>"Estoy llena" dijo Santana acostándose en la arena, debajo del refugio que había encontrado.<p>

"Yo también" dijo Rachel. No habían comido gran cosa, solo uno de esos peces que Rachel se había ingeniado agarrar una hora antes del atardecer, mientras caminaban hacia el mar.

La diva miró a Santana y decidió que era el momento de acostarse encima de ella.

"¿Así vamos a dormir?" preguntó Santana con una sonrisa mirando los ojos de su novia.

"No quiero dormir" dijo Rachel besándola de pronto.

"¿Qué...quieres...hacer?" preguntó Santana cuando se separaron, estirando el cuello hacia atrás, mientras Rachel besaba su cuello.

"Quiero...estoy lista, San" dijo la diva deteniéndose de pronto, para mirar los ojos de la mujer que estaba embarazada. "Y si estas lista podemos..."

"No tenemos protección" dijo Santana triste. Ella estaba lista. Oh, Dios, si estaba lista.

"Por eso no hay problema" dijo Rachel metiendo una mano en uno de sus bolsillos. Por suerte, con la caída y el resto de sus _aventuras _desde que estaban en esa isla, no se habían perdido y había podido tomarlas diariamente. Le mostró el blister a Santana y ésta lo miraba sin entender. "Desde que sé de tu condición, empecé a tomarlas. Quería...quería que cuando llegue el momento pudiéramos hacerlo sin...problemas" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada.

"¿Sabías que desde ahora estás en problemas?" preguntó Santana abrazando con más fuerza a la diva y logrando girar de tal forma que había quedado encima de ella.

"Es lo que esperaba" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Santana atacó los labios de Rachel, antes de decir algo más. Pero, realmente tenía que decir algo más.

"Te amo" dijo separándose bruscamente de sus labios.

"¿En serio o solo lo estás diciendo porque voy a tener sexo contigo?"

"Verás, la diferencia es que yo no considero lo que vamos a hacer _tener sexo_, sino que realmente lo considero _hacer el amor" _

"Te amo" dijo Rachel sonriendo y besando a la latina con nuevo fervor.

Santana intentó ir despacio, pero parecía que Rachel tenía otras intenciones, porque mientras ella quería un poco más de juego preliminar, la diva había logrado desnudar a ambas en cuestión de segundos.

"Rach, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" dijo Santana al notar por primera vez y de imprevisto la piel de la diva y la suya propia unidas completamente, mientras su miembro estaba chocando contra el muslo interior de su novia.

"Cuando los encontremos, no vamos a poder hacer esto" djio Rachel.

"Pero...quiero...disfrutarte" dijo Santana logrando separar gran parte de su piel y mirando a Rachel desde arriba.

"Esta bien" dijo la diva.

"Porque pareces completamente desesperada"

"Es que lo estoy" dijo Rachel. "Pensé que nuestro viaje a Hawaii iba a ser nuestra primera vez"

"Pero estamos acá, solas, las dos. Aunque sea por una noche más" dijo la latina, comenzando a acariciar con una de sus manos uno de los pechos, sintiendo como Rachel se estremecía debajo de ella. Miró a Rachel mientras bajaba su otra mano hasta la entrepierna de la diva y juntaba humedad en sus dedos y la esparcía en su miembro.

"Podemos hacer los juegos preliminares después" dijo Santana besando a Rachel mientras acariciaba un poco sus labios vaginales con la cabeza de su miembro y la ubicaba en la entrada de la diva.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva mirándola a los ojos y esperando.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para las dos en el momento en que Santana comenzó a entrar en Rachel despacio hasta encontrar resistencia. Con solo una mirada a los ojos de su novia, sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era salir y volver con más presión y eso hizo. Por un momento temió que todo terminara ahí, cuando vio la cara de dolor de Rachel, pero no se detuvo hasta estar bien adentro de ella y esperar.

"¿Estás bien?¿Quieres que salga?" preguntó Santana

"No, no, dame unos segundos" dijo Rachel mientras se acostumbraba a la intrusión.

Santana siguió besando a la diva para ayudar en su relajación. Además, así se concentraba en otra cosa no iba a comenzar a moverse para buscar placer cuando Rachel estaba adolorida.

"Puedes comenzar a moverte" dijo la diva y Santana asintió despacio, después de buscar en los ojos de su novia el mínimo rastro de inseguridad.

A través de la noche y desde ese momento, solo se escuchaba el mar chocando contra la playa, el río que estaba cerca desembocando en el mar, los gemidos de ellas y el ruido de su piel chocando contra la otra.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo, a todos esos ruidos, se le sumó el grito de placer que ambas sintieron.

* * *

><p>"Sue, ¿puedes decirles que me hagan caso?" preguntó Schuester a media mañana. Él les estaba planteando una situación y no sabía como hacer para que ellos le hicieran caso.<p>

"¿En qué quieres que te hagan caso?" preguntó Sue

"En que vayamos hacia el otro lado de la isla, otra vez" dijo el profesor. "No podemos quedarnos acá esperando a Rachel."

"Estuviste llorando por Hudson y ahora no quieres esperar al verdadero talento de este grupo" dijo la entrenadora.

"No sabemos si ella va a volver con nosotros" dijo Schuester.

"Si va a volver, y va a traer a Santana" dijo Brittany apareciendo de pronto detrás del profesor.

"Es más, están volviendo en estos momentos" dijo Sue señalando hacia un punto de la playa en donde dos figuras aparecienron caminando.

"Bueno, ahora podemos atravesar la isla y llegar al otro lado" dijo Schuester.

* * *

><p>"Nos pueden haber escuchado anoche" dijo Santana cuando vio los restos del avión y a sus amigos ahí sentados o caminando. No habían caminado más de 15 minutos desde la desembocadura del río hasta donde ahora estaban.<p>

"Espero que no" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Lastima que no vamos a poder seguir haciéndolo" dijo Santana

Habían pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana disfrutando esa nueva experiencia sexual.

* * *

><p>Después de los abrazos de recepción y de las noticias, sobre todo la de la desaparición física de Finn que Schuester no dejaba de repetir al frente de Rachel cada dos minutos, Sue llamó a reunión.<p>

"Ya que estamos todos y Michael está mejor, me parece que es mejor que comencemos la travesía"

"Espero que no nos hagas cruzar por la isla" dijo Puck

"Me parece que es el camino más rápido" dijo Schuester.

"Si, y que nos coma un velociraptor. Quiero ver cuanto tardas en escaparte de uno de esos" dijo Sue

"Bueno...pero ¿cómo pretenden ir hacia el otro lado?" preguntó el profesor, enojándose porque sus alumnos asentían ante cada cosa que decía Sue.

"Por la playa" dijo la entrenadora.

"¿Y como vamos a sobrevivir por ahí?" preguntó Schuester.

"Podemos pescar en el mar. He visto a Rachel hacerlo en un río y es fascinante" dijo Santana.

"Sue nos enseñó a pescar así" dijo Sam señalando también a Puck

"Bien, podemos hacer eso. Además de buscar agua." dijo Sue

"No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea" dijo Schuester.

"Me cansó, sr. Schue" dijo Kurt. "Siempre llevando la contra. ¿Por qué no cierra la boca de una vez por todas?"

"Kurt, yo..." comenzó a decir Schuester sorprendido por la ferocidad con la que le había hablado el divo.

"Nada, sr. Schue. Apenas nos rescaten y volvamos a tierra firme, ud. va a escuchar a la madre de Finn cuando se entere de que fue por _SU_ culpa que Finn murió tragado por un tiranosaurio rex" dijo Kurt levantándose y señalando al profesor. "Así que si ud. quiere cruzar por la maldita isla, por mi está bien. Yo prefiero seguir vivo."

"Yo también" dijeron uno a uno el resto de New Directions mirando enojados a su profesor.

"Bueno, veamos cuantas botellas tenemos para juntar agua, pesquemos algo y lo cocinamos para tener listo algo que comer antes de partir. Empezaremos hoy después de almorzar y terminaremos de caminar una hora antes de que salga el sol." dijo Sue levantándose y chocando sus manos. "Berry y Santana pudieron sobrevivir sin nuestra ayuda, así que no se hagan los idiotas si alguna de ellas dos dice algo que les parezca inútil. En cuanto a los dinosaurios...¿si Berry?"

"Mientras más nos acercábamos a la playa, menos animales escuchábamos. Supongo que se mantienen seguros lejos de la arena" dijo la diva. "Santana no me dejó agarrar un bebé dinosaurio" agregó haciendo puchero.

"Era el bebé de un tiranosaurio rex, ni loca se lo dejaba agarrar. Ahora tendríamos a esa mamá enojada siguiéndonos a todos lados" dijo la latina.

"Yo imagino que tú también te volverías loca cuando seas mamá" dijo Rachel mirándola cariñosamente. "Sería como muy sexy además verte toda protectora de tu hija o hijo"

"¿Qué rayos está pasando entre uds. dos?" preguntó Puck corriendo por las imágenes que le daba su mente.

"Rachel y yo somos pareja, hace más de 8 meses" dijo Santana orgullosa.

"Con razón tanta insistencia en rechazar a Finn" dijo Schuester.

"Cierre la boca Schuester. No creo que quiera agregar cosas malas a lo que pueda decir Kurt" dijo Rachel enojándose. "Nunca logró ver mis cualidades como actriz, soy muy convincente"

"Bueno, a prepararse." dijo Sue nuevamente mirando orgullosa a su sobrina. "Berry, quiero hablar a solas contigo"

El resto de los alumnos se movieron hacia todos lados para preparar todo como había dicho Sue, mientras Rachel se quedaba esperando las palabras de su tía.

"Dije Berry, Santana" dijo Sue.

"Ya sé quien es ud." dijo la latina

"¿Y crees que eso me preocupa? Sabes que nadie te va a creer. Además era solo cuestión de tiempo que ella te lo dijera" dijo la entrenadora. "Y no creas que te vas a salvar de algún tipo de charla incómodamente sexual, porque puedo notar el cambio en Rachel"

"¡Tía!" dijo la diva en un grito/susurro

"¿Es cierto lo de los animales?" preguntó Sue mirando a Rachel.

"Si" dijo la diva.

"¿Comieron algún pescado extraño?" preguntó

"Solo pesqué salmones" dijo Rachel

"Lo mismo acá en el mar. No salmones, sino peces conocidos" dijo Sue.

"¿Agua?" agregó

"Caminamos por un valle, caímos en la estampida cuando uno de los triceratops se desvió de la manada rumbo hacia donde nosotras nos habíamos escondido. Rodamos bastante. Pero desde que vimos al bebé tiranosaurio no vimos ninguno más." dijo la diva

"¿Crees que si seguimos ese valle...?" preguntó Sue dejando la pregunta abierta porque sabía que su sobrina iba a entenderla.

"No creo. En algún lado eso sería un bebedero para dinosaurios." dijo Santana

"Está bien, comencemos la caminata" dijo Sue

"¿No íbamos a comer primero?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

* * *

><p>No lograron a dar toda la vuelta a la isla, porque 10 días después de comenzar con la caminata, un avión pasó volando y los descubrió. Pocas horas después, un barco apareció en el horizonte y fueron rescatados.<p>

Era una isla bastante grande y se dieron cuenta cuando se alejaban en el barco, mientras miraban el contorno.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman, ¿qué haces en este corredor?" preguntó Sue descubriendo al muchacho agachado al frente de una de las puertas, jugando con la cerradura.<p>

"Nada, nada" dijo el muchacho levantándose y corriendo hacia el lugar contrario.

"Idiota." dijo Sue por lo bajo y comenzó a golpear la puerta en la que había estado Puckerman.

"Estamos ocupadas" gritó Santana desde adentro.

"Saca esa cosa de adentro de mi sobrina y abre la maldita puerta" dijo Sue y sonrió al escuchar el ruido de alguien cayéndose al piso y ruidos apurados.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del camarote, Sue no estaba en el pasillo.

"Tu tía nos arruina los momentos" dijo Santana.

"No me dijiste que ella sabía" dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta y mirando a su novia.

"No sabía que lo sabía" dijo Santana atacando la boca de Rachel para continuar lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que estén bien. Yo, contando las horas que necesito para vivir, las cuales son pocas porque 24 no me alcanzan._

_Es probable que hasta el fin de semana que viene o unos días más no pueda actualizar, así que pido perdón por mi demora anticipadamente._

_Espero que éste one shot les haya gustado, hice lo mejor que pude pero entre física, probabilidad y estadística, el tiempo que se mueve volando, el trabajo y trabajos prácticos + estudiar para un parcial que no tengo ni idea cuando lo voy a poder hacer, pero es este jueves por lo tanto me quedan uno o dos días para escribir después, no sé ni donde estoy, ni como soy, ni a donde voy._

_Por lo menos parece que el bloqueo desapareció._

_Bueno Kitties, gracias por las reviews, favorites, follows y alerts!_

_**Wanda-Marie840:** me alegra que te haya gustado! Gracias por pedirlo y por la review!_

_**HarukaIs:** gracias por la review!_

_**BelleBerryD: j**ajaja tengo una parte dedicada a Britchel y cuando puedo meterla lo hago. Quinn estuvo rara. Y Santana, toda una dama. Gracias por la review!_

_**AndruSol:** quedó como Finn, si, tenés razón. Gracias por la review! BEsos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** si, los conozco. No me molestan, sabes también como me siento respecto a eso. Espero que este te haya gustado. Mantuve la aparición de ella al mínimo. Saludos!_

_**Capítulo 59:** __Santana López puede llegar a ser celosa, pero nadie vio venir que su pequeña novia lo sea. pedido por Laars15.___

__**Capítulo 60:** _Santana se enfrenta a la capitana de la escuela Dayton. Santana se enamora, la capitana también. Pedido por Mrs Michele.___

___**Capítulo 61:** Rachel y Quinn pelean por Santana. Pedido por Andreastorm4___

_**Capítulo 62:** Faberry al comienzo, con amistad Pezberry, termina siendo Pezberry como Endgame, después de una sorpresiva separación entre Quinn y Rachel, un viaje al otro lado del mar y algo que tenía que ser obvio se hace tangible. Pedido por DanDY-21_

___**Capítulo 63:** Rachel es la nueva profesora de música en McKinley y se hace cargo del coro al desaparecer William Schuester, ahí conoce a Santana López una alumna que cambiará su mundo y ella cambiará el mundo de su alumna. Pedido por Emily___

___Kitties, espero poder encontrarme nuevamente con uds. muy pronto.___

___Saludos!___

___Besotes!___

___Lore___


	59. ¡59! - Los Eventos

**Título:** Los Eventos.

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **4,773

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana.

**Summary:** Rachel Berry es celosa, pero tiene una manera un poco particular de expresarlo.

****IMPORTANTE:****** me dejé llevar por la imaginación y en algunos casos la irracionalidad.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Los Eventos.<strong>

**Pedido por Laars15**

**Evento 1: Los alienígenas y Finn Hudson.**

**Año del suceso: 2012**

**Ubicación: Lima, Ohio**

"Rachel...¿qué está haciendo Finn en el mastil de la escuela desnudo y con un enorme cartel?" Preguntó Santana caminando a su pequeña novia. Era el último año de secundaria y después de un duro comienzo entre ellas dos las cosas habían mejorado mucho, hasta la semana anterior en la cual Schuester decidió que Finn y Santana tenían que cantar juntos y el idiota malinterpretó las señales y quería pasar todo el día con la latina.

Rachel al comienzo solo lo miraba mal, hasta que vio a Santana reír por algo que él había dicho y de pronto, la diva comenzó a planear. Y se ve que había conseguido ayuda.

Pero era toda culpa de Finn y de la ignorancia de Santana en cuanto al alcance de los celos de la diva.

"Oh, ¿no puedes escucharlo contar chistes en la posición en la que está?" preguntó la diva un poco enojada. Habían discutido un poco el día anterior a causa del chiste del Santana.

"Rachel" dijo la latina con suavidad, tratando de acercarse a su novia. Desde el día que Finn empezó con toda la idea de conquistar a Santana la diva se había alejado un poco de su novia.

"¿Qué?" dijo la diva evitando mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Te das cuenta de que cuando lo saquen de ahí puede decir que fuiste tú?" preguntó la latina en voz baja y mirando hacia todos lados.

"No es algo que me preocupe" dijo Rachel

"A mi si, porque vas a tener una denuncia antes de NYADA"

Rachel la miró y caminó hacia su aula sin agregar nada más. Santana suspiró y se apoyó contra los casilleros pensando en que era lo que había salido mal. Además de haber rechazado al muchacho, varias veces al frente de todos, había evitado todo contacto con él. Hasta dos días atrás en los que ya nada lo hacía detenerse y comenzó a tocar los brazos de Santana, o decirle piropos al frente de todos.

Pero el día anterior, no supo porque escuchó atenta la canción de Finn. En el fondo en realidad sabía que lo hacía porque quería que se acabe rápido y de vez en cuando, por más que era Santana López, le gustaba un poco de romance. Tampoco supo porque aceptó las rosas. Ni porque le respondió que iba a pensar la invitación a una cena.

Bueno según ella decía que no sabía porque. En realidad era porque Rachel se había alejado de ella y pensó que prestándole un poco de atención a Finn Hudson iba a hacer que su novia volviera a mirarla.

Pero la movida le salió mal y ahora Finn estaba atado al mástil con un cartel arriba de él que decía: Arriba está vacío y abajo se vacía mucho más rápido que un pestañeo.

Su novia era sospechosa del acto y seguramente iban a buscar culpables, y Rachel no podía tener manchas en su expediente.

Santana suspiró y caminó apurada hacia donde se dirigía su novia, la agarró y la encerró en uno de los armarios del conserje.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa. "Ahora van a pensar todos que nos encerramos para tener sexo"

"¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que piensan los demás? Y si quieren pensar eso que lo pienses. Estoy cansada de tus respuestas cortas" dijo la latina.

"Perdón, pensé que era lo nuevo que te gustaba. Respuestas cortas"

"¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije durante estas dos semanas?¿De todas las veces que lo rechacé en público?"

"Pero ayer no parecía que lo rechazaras"

"Estaba llamando tu atención Rachel. Y no me mires entrecerrando los ojos como si estuvieras planeando una maldita venganza en contra mía."

"Tengo razones para estar celosa"

"¿Cómo puedes estar celosa de una babosa andante?"

"Eso me da asco"

"¡Rachel!"

"¿Qué?"

"Si Finn habla..."

"Lo sé, pero no puede decir nada"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Primero, me puse unas plataformas que me hicieron más alta. Segundo, no lo hice sola. Y tercero, tuve ayuda"

"Supuse que la idea tenía que ser de Puckerman"

"En realidad fue mía. Siempre quise ver a alguien popular en el lugar de la mayoría de los perdedores de sexo masculino"

"Eres como un maldito hobbit caballero"

"Lamento no ser incómodamente alta"

"Pensé que habías resuelto ese tema"

"¿En qué momento?"

"En el de la babosa andante"

"Ahhh..."

"Son dos semanas que no me dejas ni estar un segundo contigo"

"Pero siempre está esa cosa revoloteando a tu alrededor"

"No es mi culpa. Yo no hice nada para que él pensara que puedo interesarme en él. Es bastante difícil entender como teniendo un hermanastro homosexual no entiende como otras personas pueden serlo. Además todavía no logro decidir si es muy sexy verte celosa o muy preocupante. Porque realmente tengo miedo de que no estemos más juntas. Ni siquiera sé en que lugar de nuestra relación estamos"

"Creo que en el lugar en el que nunca creí que iba a encontrarme"

"¿Qué?"

"Fui bastante irracional en ponerme celosa de Finn. Pero...tienes que entenderme que solo recién hace poco me siento segura dentro de este lugar y de pronto él, todo popular empieza a querer conquistarte. Me dejé llevar por mis celos y mis inseguridades."

"¿En cierta forma me estás dando la razón?"

"No te acostumbres."

"¿Podrías besarme de una vez por todas?"

"Esta bien. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto de dar la razón a otras personas"

"Tendrías que estar de acuerdo con ese tema. Y tratar de que Finn no una los puntos en su misterio"

"Estamos hablando de Finn" dijo la diva atacando la boca de su novia después de dos semanas.

Horas después, cuando Finn fue capaz de hablar, insistía en que dos alienígenas verdes lo habían secuestrado de su casa y lo habían llevado primero a la nave espacial y después lo habían dormido dejándolo en el mastil de la escuela. Por supuesto, habían realizado todo tipo de pruebas médicas en él.

* * *

><p><strong>Evento 2: David Karofsky y el gnomo de jardín fantasma.<strong>

**Año: 2012**

**Ubicación: Lima, Ohio**

Todo el mundo sabe que David Karofsky es homosexual. Después de que el chico juntó valor y salió del clóset poco tiempo después de Santana se había convertido en una persona mucho más sociable.

Incluso solía ser más amigable con el grupo de gleeks que conformaba el coro.

Por eso, en la penúltima fiesta de Puckerman del año. En la penúltima fiesta en la que alguno de los gleeks eran estudiantes de secundaria, David Karofsky solía bailar con esos chicos.

Pero hubo un momento en que en esa fiesta, las caderas de David Karofsky estaban demasiado unidas a las caderas de Santana López.

Y a su pequeña novia eso no le gustó, porque recordó ese momento en que ambos habían sido pareja el año anterior.

Rachel no debería haberse preocupado por lo que estaba viendo, pero los comentarios a su alrededor no le gustaban. Menos cuando escuchó provenir de Azimio: esa es la cara de satisfacción de Dave. A pesar de todo, las mujeres siguen provocándole una erección.

No, Rachel no debería haberse preocupado, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa molestia en el fondo de su alma diciéndole que cualquier persona era mucho mejor que ella para Santana.

Cuando su novia la vio volver al living de los Puckerman, sin embargo, abandonó a Karofsky que buscó el primer cuerpo cercano para seguir bailando, y fue en dirección a la pequeña diva.

Después de volver a la casa de Santana y haber hecho el amor, la latina recordó la mirada de Rachel en la casa de Puckerman.

"No le vas a hacer nada, ¿verdad?" preguntó mientras acariciaba el estómago plano de su novia.

"¿A quién?" preguntó la diva

"Rachel, sabes que Karofsky es gay." Estatizó la latina.

"No sé de que estás hablando" dijo Rachel muy segura y a Santana la recorrió un escalofrío.

David Karofsky no sabía si estaba soñando cuando una noche abrió los ojos y vio una pequeña figura en el borde de su ventana. Supo de que se trataba porque su madre tenía una obsesión por esos pequeños gnomos de jardín y se insultó por lo bajo porque sabía que había dejado uno "protegiéndolo".

Decidió ir al baño y encendió la luz, para ver al gnomo observar hacia adentro de la habitación fijamente. Se sintió observado en el camino al baño y cuando volvió se dio cuenta de que los ojos del gnomo con gorro rojo, saco azul y barba, lo seguían a todos lados.

Se acercó hasta la ventana haciendo zig zag y veía como los ojos no salían de encima de él. Pero el gnomo era común y corriente y Karofsky sacudió la cabeza pensando en que quizás, solo quizás, todavía no había despertado del todo.

Se dio media vuelta volviendo a su cama y giró para mirar al gnomo una vez más. Pero el pequeño enano de jardín no estaba más. Corrió hacia la ventana pero no había nada sospechoso ni en la misma ni el patio.

Suspiró pensando que el sueño le estaba causando alucinaciones y se volvió a acostar.

Pero las cosas no se calmaron. En los próximos 4 días veía al gnomo en todos lados. Siguiéndolo con la mirada. Estaba en clases y ahí aparecía el pequeño adorno de jardín. Estaba entrenando y en el medio de la cancha estaba el gnomo.

"AAAAAAAAHHH" gritó Karofsky el viernes señalando hacia la ventana, ya había calmado su paciencia y una nueva etapa persecutoria apareció en su cabeza. El gnomo estaba ahí, en la ventana, mirándolo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana que estaba sentada detrás del chico.

"¿No lo ves?" preguntó Karofsky aunque sabía la respuesta. Nadie lo veía.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la latina mirando hacia todos lados.

"Ese gnomo de jardín que está en la ventana." dijo el muchacho comenzando a llorar. "Lo veo todo el tiempo, vigilándome."

"¿Gnomo de jardín?" preguntó Santana y se le fue a la mente un momento el sábado a la noche en la fiesta. Segundos antes de bailar con David en la pista, él se había acercado a ella y a Rachel y le había dicho: ¿Puede el gnomo de jardín permitirte bailar conmigo?

Como la diva no había dicho nada, Santana pensó que no había escuchado y fue a bailar con su amigo.

Eventualmente ahora sabía que si había escuchado.

"¿Desde cuándo lo ves?" preguntó Santana volviendo al momento en el que estaba.

"Desde el domingo a la noche" dijo David y Santana asintió.

"Espero que se acabe pronto" dijo la latina y esperó también que sonara el timbre.

"Deja de hacer aparecer ese gnomo de jardín en donde está Karofsky" dijo acercándose a su novia que estaba sola en el salón del coro.

"¿Y ahora qué qué?" preguntó la diva saliendo de su concentración.

"Sé muy bien que eres tú la que está haciendo que Karofsky vea un gnomo de jardín en todos lados." dijo sentándose a su lado.

"No tendría porque haberse acercado así la otra noche" dijo la diva

"Lo estás volviendo loco. Hoy gritó en medio de una de las clases y después me enteré que hace unos días nadie le puede hablar porque sale corriendo diciendo que está el gnomo ahí con él. Aunque me pregunto como lo hiciste"

"Eres mi novia. No tienes porque bailar así con él"

"Es gay, Rachel"

"Eso no importa porque parecía muy satisfecho mientras refregaba sus caderas con las tuyas"

"Homosexual, Rach. Le gustan las personas del mismo sexo"

"No parecía"

"Rachel"

"¿Qué?"

"Otra vez con lo de los celos y no llegamos a nada"

"No entiendo tampoco como permitiste que te toque así"

"Porque sé que no me ve atractiva, debido al enorme factor de que soy mujer"

"..."

"Deja de hacer aparecer el gnomo"

"Pero es divertido"

"Rachel"

"Esta bien."

Como la pequeña morena aceptó, Karofsky no volvió a ver el gnomo de jardín nunca más. Su madre por lo menos estaba contenta, porque ya no encontraba a su hijo vagando entre su colección tratando de hacerle entender a los adornos de yeso que él no era malo y que nunca les había dicho nada.

Santana obtuvo varios orgasmos esa noche, pero no tenía nada que ver con los celos.

* * *

><p><strong>Evento 3: Jessica Phillips y la araña gigante.<strong>

**Año: 2013**

**Ubicación: Dormitorios femeninos de NYU, NY.**

Los padres de ambas morenas decidieron que lo mejor era que por lo menos los dos primeros años en la universidad vivan separadas. No iban a soportar peleas por el departamento si la relación se venía abajo. Pero como ambas eran bastante posesivas, lograron convencerlos de que su dormitorio tenía que ser individual. De esa forma, podían pasar las noches con la otra cuando fuera necesario.

Mientras Rachel pasaba la semana ocupada en NYADA, Santana utilizaba esas horas en NYU para juntarse a estudiar y así sus fines de semana quedaban libres para estar con su novia.

A pesar de la constante comunicación entre ambas morenas, Rachel y Santana sabían separar sus vidas privadas de sus universitarias y por lo menos ambas tenían temas de que hablar.

En uno de los grupos de estudio de Santana, había una chica que vivía en el mismo piso de la latina y cuyo nombre era Jessica Phillips.

La joven quien se había presentado como bisexual, solo tenía los ojos concentrados en Santana y solía decirle varios piropos durante el día si se la cruzaba o intentaba estar lo más cerca posible en las reuniones grupales.

Santana había declarado su incomodidad varias veces a su pequeña novia, pero con un poco de tacto porque sabía que la diva se iba a sentir celosa con la más mínima sospecha.

Por eso, cuando se acababa el semestre, Santana y Rachel decidieron pasar unos días en el dormitorio de la primera.

Ante esto, Jessica se mantuvo atenta porque quería ver con especial atención quien era la persona que tenía toda la atención de la hermosa latina.

Se decepcionó un poco por la altura, pero vio que era una chica hermosa y seguramente su personalidad era especial ya que Santana estaba profundamente enamorada.

Pero no se iba a detener en sus intentos.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche del viernes, agarró un par de cuadernos y cruzó el pasillo hasta el cuarto de la latina, golpeando la puerta fuertemente.

"Hola" dijo cuando Santana abrió del otro lado. Pudo ver la figura de la novia de Santana en la cama, donde era obvio que ambas habían estado acostadas mirando una película.

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" preguntó Santana un poco brusca ya que interrumpían su tiempo con la diva.

"Necesito ayuda con unos de los temas que entran en el examen" dijo Jessica ignorando el tono con el que Santana le había hablado y pasando a su lado sin invitación hacia el escritorio.

"Lo siento, Rach" dijo Santana acercándose a la cama y dejando un beso en su novia que miraba todo lo más atenta posible y sin pronunciar palabra.

Jessica abrió uno de los cuadernos y esperó que Santana se sentara para estirarse sobre ella e intentar explicarle cual era su duda.

Mientras Santana le explicaba, comenzó a apoyar una de sus manos en la espalda de la latina hasta empezar a acariciarla. Sintió a Santana tensarse y un movimiento en la cama, pero no se atrevió a mirar.

Por lo menos hasta que sintió una pequeña mano cerrándose en su muñeca y sacándola del cuerpo de Santana.

"No voy a decir nada al respecto de tus especial horario para venir a preguntarle algo a Santana que puede esperar hasta mañana, ni la forma en que la miras, pero vuelves a ponerle una mano encima y puedo asegurarte que no te va a gustar lo que suceda" dijo Rachel mirando a Jessica completamente enojada.

Santana se levantó y se paró detrás de la diva, abrazándola por la cintura para que ésta se calme.

"Ella tiene razón Jessica, hablamos mañana" dijo la latina y su compañera miró sorprendida a Santana antes de dejar la habitación sin palabra alguna.

Jessica no se esperaba que la pequeña morena pareciera tan segura en el momento de hablar ni que Santana le hiciera tanto caso. Pero no se iba a quedar así.

La próxima oportunidad que tuvo Jessica de algún intento de generar ruptura alguna entre la pareja de morenas, fue a la noche siguiente en una fiesta que se hacía en el edificio de al lado. Rachel se había puesto a hablar con una rubia y Jessica decidió acercarse a Santana que estaba hablando con uno de los chicos del grupo de estudio.

"¿Quieres un trago?" preguntó Jessica parándose al lado de la latina quien la miró girando sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

Igualmente Jessica fue a buscarlo y volvió casi a los 10 minutos. Rachel seguía hablando con la rubia y Santana con el chico.

Se detuvo a su lado y le ofreció el vaso a la latina, quien lo miró y volvió a negar, hasta que, otra vez, la pequeña mano apareció y Rachel dijo: "Gracias"

"No, está bien, me lo tomo yo" dijo Jessica dando un gran sorbo a la bebida. Pudo notar, mientras inclinaba más y más el vaso, la sonrisa de la pequeña morena. Sabía que Jessica había puesto algo en la bebida y no iba a permitir que su novia lo ingiriera.

Pero eventualmente lo que Jessica le había puesto a la bebida comenzó a hacer efecto y la muchacha volvió a su habitación sola, sintiéndose adormilada y sobre todo derrotada.

Una semana después cuando Jessica vio a la pequeña morena caminar dando saltitos rumbo a la habitación de Santana decidió atacar con algo que no sabía si era cierto o no.

"No entiendo esa relación que tienes con Santana. Ella durante la semana está con otras personas. ¿Estás tan desesperada que aceptas lo que te da los fines de semana?" dijo Jessica con malicia en la voz y la diva la miró durante varios segundos.

"No voy a dignarme a responder eso" dijo golpeando la puerta de la latina quien la recibió con un beso en la boca y la metió en la habitación en menos de 10 segundos.

Jessica supo que había plantado la semilla de la inseguridad y solo tenía que esperar que se desate el infierno y ella entraría toda comprensiva para tomar el lado de la latina.

"¿No te cansas de equivocarte?" fue la pregunta que Rachel le dijo el día domingo cuando se marchaba rumbo a su dormitorio a estudiar para los exámenes finales.

Quizás Jessica tendría que haberse preocupado por el guiño de ojo que la pequeña morena le había obsequiado, pero no quería hacerlo. Tenía que idear un nuevo plan para conquistar a Santana y que abandone a Rachel.

El nuevo plan, fuera cual fuera no se llevó a cabo nunca, porque cuando Jessica volvió uno de esos días al dormitorio todo estaba revuelto, la puerta estaba intacta sin embargo, y nadie le quiso creer que le habían entrado a robar. Aunque cuando le preguntaban si faltaba algo, la respuesta era negativa.

El nuevo viernes llegó y con él, Rachel Berry quien venía pensando en algo, hasta que vio a su novia y a Jessica hablar en el pasillo. Cuando Jessica la vio, comenzó a tocar a Santana quien miraba como cansada lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas y se asustó al escuchar a la diva.

"¿Qué te dije la primera que le pusiste una mano encima a novia?"

"A ella no parece molestarle" respondió Jessica.

"Es que ya no tengo forma de hacerte entender las cosas" dijo Santana

"¿Ves?" dijo Rachel

"Entonces no deberías preocuparte. ¿O tienes tan poca confianza en tu novia que lo haces?" preguntó Jessica y Rachel solo sonrió. Era la mejor forma de responder muchas veces.

Cuando Jessica no apareció el lunes a clases, Santana no se preocupó, pero ya cuando el resto de sus amigos en común estaban preocupados, decidieron todos ir a buscarla a su dormitorio. Cuando lograron abrir la puerta, se encontraron con Jessica atada en la cama, mirando asustada.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" preguntó un policía y Jessica no sabía que responder, porque realmente no sabía quien se lo había hecho.

La policía sin ninguna pista dejó el caso abierto, pensando que quizás quien haya sido volvería a hacerlo.

Jessica solo sabía que el domingo a la noche había visto partir a Rachel Berry y se acostó a dormir pensando en el porque no intentaba conquistar a Santana cuando la novia no estaba presente.

Declaró que se había despertado en el medio de la noche y una araña gigante la miraba y ella quiso huir pero sabía muy bien que estaba atada.

Desde entonces, cada vez que una araña aparecía por el edificio, Jessica era la primera en desaparecer. Tenía miedo de pasar dos días en cama nuevamente atada.

Para una fiesta de disfraces en el dormitorio, Santana tuvo que improvisar un nuevo disfraz a último momento para su novia, ya que el de araña gigante iba a tirar sospechas sobre ellas dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Evento 4: Una Stripper + un lap dance= menos un auto<strong>

**Año: 2015**

**Ubicación: Algún lugar de NY, NY.**

Para la despedida de solteras de ambas morenas, sus amigos decidieron llevarlas a un local de strippers.

Rachel estaba fascinada ya que su experiencia con otras mujeres solo se había limitado a Santana y a mirar películas pornográficas.

Santana estaba aterrorizada porque sabía por Puckerman lo que pasaba en ese bar de strippers y no quería una escena por parte de su novia.

"¿Cuándo te he hecho escenas de celos?" preguntó la diva mientras bajaban por el ascensor. Santana intentó encontrar la respuesta pero sabía que era inútil, porque la diva tenía razón. En cuanto a celos, Rachel tomaba otro camino.

Dos lap dance para cada una después, no había signo alguno de celos por parte de la pequeña diva y Rachel estaba demasiado fascinada como para prestar atención a algo más.

Dos cervezas más después, Santana había dejado de preocuparse y Rachel cuchicheaba sobre algo con Noah.

Una stripper más después y Santana miraba de reojo a su pequeña novia.

Resulta que la stripper era la misma que le había dado el primer lap dance a la latina y cada una de las prendas de ropa voló hacia la misma quien miraba asustada lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de su show, la mujer (nadie iba a negar que era realmente hermosa) bajó del escenario y solamente con una tanga dorada comenzó a darle a la latina otro lap dance, a pesar de que Rachel al darse cuenta la había intentado sacar de encima de su prometida.

"Que cosa molesta" dijo la stripper empujando a la diva quien cayó al piso y Santana quiso ir a ayudarla pero la mujer no se lo dejó, y comenzó a tocar a la latina en lugares en donde no tendría que haberla tocado y Santana comenzó a temblar.

Por un lado porque la mujer prácticamente estaba abusando de ella y por el otro por la cara que Rachel tenía.

El punto cúlmine del lap dance fue cuando la mujer casi besa a la latina, quien recuperó un poco la normalidad en su cuerpo y la empujó sacándola de encima suyo.

Minutos después, sin la stripper a la vista, Noah se levantó para ir al baño y Rachel miraba un punto fijo en la pared que tenía en frente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina abrazando a su pequeña novia.

"Si, mañana a esta hora vamos a estar casadas" dijo la diva. "Vamos a estar camino a nuestra luna de miel."

"Rach." dijo Santana y pudo ver que la diva giraba despacio su rostro y automáticamente anunciaba que iba al baño.

Debería haberse preocupado en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que la diva volvió media hora después y el lugar estaba muy lleno de gente.

Cuando salieron del lugar, prácticamente era de día y por suerte no había sucedido nada más con la stripper, Santana pudo ver un auto completamente destruido en el estacionamiento.

Agarró fuertemente la mano de su novia, futura esposa, y la subió al taxi, rumbo a su departamento.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Santana sentándola en la mesa.

"¿No te parece que tendríamos que descansar antes de comenzar a prepararnos para la boda?" preguntó la diva extrañada.

"Tenemos que hablar de tus celos"

"Preparémonos para la boda mejor"

"Rachel. Siéntate." dijo Santana firmemente porque la diva se estaba comenzando a mover hacia el cuarto. La diva hizo lo que se le había pedido y esperó.

"Esta bien"

"Dejé pasar lo de Finn porque...bueno, es Finn. Solo te pedí que dejaras de acosar a Karofsky con el gnomo de jardín porque lo estabas volviendo loco. Dejé pasar lo de Jessica pero comencé a preocuparme de que estuvieras a punto de cruzar un límite. Pero lo de anoche no creo que pueda dejarlo pasar a no ser que me des una buena excusa del porque destrozaste el auto de esa stripper."

"¿Cómo sabes que era el auto de esa stripper?"

"No lo sé, lo supuse."

"Odio cuando estás acertada en tus suposiciones"

"Rachel eso es vandalismo. Destrozaste propiedad privada. A Jessica la ataste a una cama durante dos días."

"Todas se creen mejor que yo. Pudiste ver como la stripper me empujó anoche. Jessica me decía que veías gente durante la semana y los fines de semana te contentabas conmigo"

"Rachel no puedes volver a hacer algo de eso. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a sacarte libre si te meten presa?¿Si alguien te reconoce por lo que pasó anoche?"

"No fui yo, ni fue Noah. No hay forma de que nos vinculen con el hecho" dijo Rachel

"Eso me da más miedo. ¿Cómo logran conocer gente que lleve a cabo cualquier locura que se te cruce por la cabeza?"

"Es la simpatía que irradio"

"Rachel"

"¿Qué?"

"Me gusta que seas celosa. Sabes que si. Pero prefiero que de ahora en más seas una celosa normal"

"¿Normal?"

"Si. Enójate conmigo, como lo hiciste aquella vez con el asunto de Finn, hazle escenas a la otra persona en público, pero por favor, no rompas ninguna ley. Sabes además de que estás a punto de comenzar una obra de teatro que te puede poner en el foco de la prensa y vas a tener que aprender a controlarte."

"Odio cuando tienes razón."

"¿Puedes prometerme eso?"

"Está bien. Prometo no cometer ningún delito más contra la persona que me haga sentir celos"

"Muchas gracias."

"Te amo, Santana López"

"Te amo, Rachel"

* * *

><p><strong>Evento 5: Noah Puckerman y la botella de champagne.<strong>

**Ubicación: Uno de los salones del Hotel Plaza, NY**

**Año: 2015**

No hubo problema alguno durante el casamiento y por fin Santana estaba bailando con su esposa.

"Ahora eres Rachel Berry López" le dijo mientras la abrazaba y caminaban hacia la mesa en donde los mozos habían dejado ya el balde con hielo y la botella de champagne para un nuevo brindis.

"Artísticamente seré Rachel Berry." dijo sonriendo.

"Santana, si no te hubieras casado con Rachel, juro que te saco ese vestido en este momento y te hago el amor sobre esa maldita mesa" dijo Noah Puckerman pasando al lado de la latina y palmeando el trasero de la misma ante la mirada de la esposa. "Rach" agregó guiñándole un ojo a la diva.

"Noah" dijo Rachel y se pudo notar que su voz era fría y que estaba enojada.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana en voz baja

"Te lo prometí, San" dijo la diva cuando su mejor amigo casi hermano se paró a su lado preguntándose porque lo había llamado.

La diva lo miró y lo puso de espaldas a la mesa, y lo abrazó de improviso. Santana cerró los ojos relajándose y no vio que Rachel había agarrado la botella de Champagne con una mano y ahora estaba virtiendo su contenido sobre su mejor amigo.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Noah quien no podía salir del agarre que la morena tenía en él con la otra mano.

"Es mi esposa. Te prohibo tocarla nuevamente de esa forma o decirle cosas relativamente sexuales" dijo la diva cuando terminó de vaciar todo el contenido y Santana miraba sorprendida mientras que los de su alrededor también.

"Lo siento" dijo Noah alejándose al sentir que la diva había soltado su agarre.

"No rompí ninguna ley, San" dijo Rachel dejando la botella de Champagne sobre la mesa y haciendo señas a uno de los mozos para que trajeran otra.

Santana sacudió la cabeza y pensó que ésto era mejor que cualquiera de los 4 eventos anteriores.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Por fin tuve tiempo y salió esto. Si es muy malo, pido mil perdones. En realidad me causó gracia escribirlo, pero bueno._

_No tengo mucho para decir, por lo menos tengo un par de días de descanso, así que probablemente me dedique a escribir. Igualmente nos veremos la semana que viene._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_Antes de seguir, agradezco nuevamente las reviews, y respondo una de forma general._

_**No puedo escribir un FaPezBerry g!p, por el simple hecho de que no me siento muy atraída a Quinntana en muchas de sus formas, mucho menos sexual. Y en un FaPezBerry eventualmente va a existir Quinntana. Así que a la persona que me lo pidió, le pido disculpas porque va a ser el primer pedido que voy a negarme a hacer. **_

_**En cuanto al Quinntana que tengo pedido acá, no creo que exista más allá de mención pasada a lo que sucedió en "I do" pero solamente mención. No puedo simplemente escribir Quinntana porque no me sale y es como que no me atrae mucho la idea de verlas juntas romántica o sexualmente. **_

_Agradezco las reviews entonces de **Romi, BelleBerryD, AndruSol, Emily, soleex y alexknow.**_

_Muchas gracias._

_Pido disculpas nuevamente por no poder hacer el FaPezBerry pero realmente no me sale siquiera pensarlo._

_Lo que viene es:_

__****Capítulo 60:****__ Santana se enfrenta a la capitana de la escuela Dayton. Santana se enamora, la capitana también. Pedido por Mrs Michele.__

_**_**Capítulo 61:**_**___ Faberry al comienzo, con amistad Pezberry, termina siendo Pezberry como Endgame, después de una sorpresiva separación entre Quinn y Rachel, un viaje al otro lado del mar y algo que tenía que ser obvio se hace tangible. Pedido por DanDY-21__

_**_**Capítulo 62:**_**___ Rachel es la nueva profesora de música en McKinley y se hace cargo del coro al desaparecer William Schuester, ahí conoce a Santana López una alumna que cambiará su mundo y ella cambiará el mundo de su alumna. Pedido por Emily__

_****Capítulo 63:****_ Rachel y Quinn pelean por Santana. Pedido por Andreastorm4__

_No sé si me falta alguno, si lo hace, pueden insultarme. _

_Muchas gracias, de nuevo._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore._


	60. ¡60! - El camino a la felicidad

**Título:** El camino a la felicidad.

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **2,539

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana, Quinn/Santana

**Summary:** ¿Dejarías lo que más amas para ayudar a una persona a encontrar la felicidad?

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE:****** tiene Quinntana. Gran parte del capítulo. Pero, tiene su sentido. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>El camino a la felicidad.<strong>**

****Pedido por Andreastorm4****

Fue cuando volvía caminando una noche hacia su casa, deseando no llegar nunca a la misma, preguntándose en que momento todo había salido mal que se dio cuenta.

Quizás fue por el rayo de luz que justo atravesaba una ventana y daba sobre una revista que tenía la cara de Rachel. Pero en sus ojos pudo notar la misma tristeza que tenía ella. No ella per sé, sino la persona que estaba en su casa.

Recordó entonces una conversación con Santana unos días atrás, mientras estaban tiradas en la playa mirando a la gente pasar.

_Habían estado hablando de Emily, una de las compañeras de trabajo de la rubia. Emily había pasado por un montón de situaciones, en algunas muy parecidas a Quinn. Embarazada a los 16, sus padres la echaron de la casa, pero terminó en la casa de una amiga hasta dos años después que su madre volvió a buscarla. Entró en crisis porque se peleó con el padre del bebé que habían dado en adopción y le costó volver a encontrar el camino en su vida. _

"_En un momento, se encontró nuevamente con su mejor amiga y viviendo con ella" explicó Quinn apoyando su rostro en el hombro de Santana. Los últimos días solo en público podían tocarse, mientras que dentro de las 4 paredes de la casa que compartían, vivían peleando. _

"_Guau, espero que haya sido feliz" dijo Santana_

"_Dice que si, pero primero tuve que pelearse por un hombre con esa amiga. Hasta que esa amiga renunció a él. Estuvieron sin hablarse durante años y de pronto ella se dio cuenta porque lo había hecho su amiga. Quería que Emily fuera feliz y ese hombre quizás lo haría. Y lo hizo"_

Se acercó a ese vidrio y mientras miraba la imagen de la persona que hace años no hablaba con ella, marcó el número que sabía de memoria.

"**Te comunicaste con Rachel Berry. En estos momentos estoy disfrutando de mi trabajo en Broadway. Si eres Quinn, deja de llamarme. Si eres Santana, yo también te extraño pero no podemos seguir hablando. Nos hace mal a las dos. Cualquier otra persona, por favor, deja tu mensaje después de la señal. " **

Cortó el teléfono y apuró el camino hacia su casa. Ahora tenía una razón para hablar con Santana. Quizás así podrían resolver el problema que tenían.

* * *

><p>La encontró mirando la pantalla del televisor sin registrar lo que estaba sucediendo. Últimamente lo hacía desde que había descubierto una noche a Rachel hablando con alguien en una entrevista. Pero nunca más la encontró.<p>

Mientras se sentaba en el sillón de en frente Quinn se preguntaba si Santana usaba sus horas en el trabajo para navegar por la web y buscar noticias de la diva.

"Santana, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó despacio. Quería darle a entender que no quería pelear.

La vio asentir y prender el velador que estaba a su lado y mientras apagaba la televisión. Hasta que se acomodó hasta mirarla a la cara.

"¿Eres feliz conmigo?" preguntó Quinn cuando tuvo toda la atención de la latina.

"¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?¿Acaso tu lo eres, Quinn? Hace meses que vengo durmiendo en el sofá porque en la cama terminamos peleando cuando queríamos hacer el amor. Lo único que haces es compararme todo el tiempo con Rachel y si yo estaría haciendo lo mismo si estuviera con ella"

"Esa serías tú, San. Tú estabas con ella cuando yo aparecí y exigí hablar con vos y pedirte una oportunidad. Estaba a punto de destrozar a una persona que no fue más que amable conmigo solo por repetir aquella noche que tuvimos en Lima, pero el resto de mi vida"

"Yo la dejé ir. En el momento en que esa puerta se cerró, la dejé ir Quinn. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿14 meses?"

"¿Si hubieras sabido que no íbamos a ser felices, la dejabas?"

"No, Quinn. Pero pensé que teníamos esa oportunidad. Cuando lo hablé con ella y entendió, Dios, Quinn, entendió porque tenía que intentarlo contigo. ¿Quién entiende la razón por la cuál el amor de tu vida va a dejarte para irse con esa amiga con la que tuvo una sola noche años atrás?" fue entonces que Santana comenzó a llorar y Quinn sabía por fin la verdad.

"¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz, San?" le preguntó mientras se daba cuenta del sacrificio que había hecho su amiga.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Rachel y Santana comenzaron su noviazgo a nadie le sorprendió. Entre las dos siempre había existido mucha tensión sexual sin resolver y la verdad, el hecho de vivir juntas acrecentaba eso. <em>

_Hubo algunos cambios en el departamento que compartían con Kurt, por ejemplo, habían comenzado a dormir juntas dejando una habitación libre que se ocupó rápidamente, los fines de semana. _

_Porque Quinn Fabray apenas se enteró del romance de su mejor amiga con su otra amiga, comenzó a viajar todos los fines de semana a NY._

_A veces dejaba entrever algo como que le molestaba la relación de ambas, pero generalmente evitaba que existiera contacto entre ellas mientras estaba presente._

_Eso quizás debería haber molestado a la diva, pero Rachel entendía casi tanto como Santana. _

_Pero no entendió cuando casi un año después de que comenzara su relación con Santana, y casi a una semana de su segundo año en la universidad Quinn apareció una noche entre semana y exigió hablar con las dos._

"_Me voy a ir a L.A me ofrecieron un trabajo en una nueva serie de televisión. Dramática." dijo mirando a Santana_

"_Felicidades" dijeron las dos morenas sonriendo._

"_Quiero que Santana venga conmigo" dijo después seriamente y la latina miró a su novia._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Berry" dijo Quinn con la voz con la que había acosado a la diva en la secundaria. "Estás, como siempre, comiendo de mis sobras. Ella fue mía antes de que te interesaras siquiera en ella" _

"_Quinn..." dijo Santana advirtiéndole que comenzara a cerrar la boca y sobre todo, que no le hablara así a su novia._

"_Ya sé de la noche en la boda de Schuester. Me lo contó. Pero no es por eso. ¿Qué pretendes que haga ella en L.A contigo?" preguntó Rachel._

"_Quiero que ante el mundo sea mi novia y si, se da en la vida real también" _

"_¿Qué?" fue la pregunta sorprendida de las dos morenas y de Kurt que a pesar de que estaba en la cocina estaba escuchando atentamente._

"_Quinn, hablemos a solas" dijo Santana levantándose y encerrándose en una habitación con la rubia._

"_Sabes que es cierto, San." dijo sentándose en la cama_

"_Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas venir y decir que quieres que me vaya contigo. Y todo ese otro plan" dijo Santana caminando por la habitación._

"_Necesito a alguien conmigo. Sabes lo que suele suceder cuando estoy sola en un nuevo lugar" dijo Quinn_

"_¿Y por qué yo?" _

"_Porque te amo"_

"_No lo haces, Quinn"_

"_Si lo hago"_

"_Yo también te amo, pero eres como una hermana para mi" _

"_Esa noche no fuimos como hermanas, San" _

"_Pero solo fue una noche."_

"_Santana, la única constante en mi vida desde Beth ha sido que has estado siempre ahí. A pesar de estar peleadas. Siempre has estado ahí. Has sido más mi familia de lo que mi propia familia lo ha sido. Y sobre todas las cosas, eres la única que puede hacerme reír cuando todo se derrumba a mi alrededor." _

"_¿Y en estos momentos soy lo único que quieres?" _

"_Si" _

"_Tengo que hablar con Rachel" _

_Dos horas después, la latina salió con la diva de la habitación en donde habían estado hablando en voz tan baja que Kurt había desistido de escucharlas. _

_Quinn sonrió porque podía ver la derrota en Rachel, pero no podía leer a Santana._

"_Me voy a ir con vos, pero no, no va a pasar nada entre nosotras" dijo mirando a Quinn_

"_¿Por qué? Finn volvió a mi" dijo la rubia y quizás eso fue lo que hizo saltar a Rachel de su pena._

"_Eres una maldita egoísta Quinn. Cuando entiendas porque Santana está realmente haciendo esto, espero que tengas un maldito corazón para darte cuenta de que solo te estás arruinando a ti misma." _

"_Nunca tendrías que haberte fijado en ella" dijo Quinn levantándose y enfrentando a la diva. "¿O por qué crees que empecé a venir todos los fines de semana desde que se supo que uds. están juntas? Necesitaba romper esos momentos. Necesita sentir los brazos de Santana a mi alrededor. Por eso la obligué a dormir conmigo cada vez que venía"_

"_Espero que algún día dejes de pensar solo en tí, Quinn." dijo Rachel "Sería muy triste para todos ver como terminas sola." _

_Santana caminó hasta Rachel y le dijo algo en el oído y ella volvió a quedarse quieta. Esperando._

"_¿Cuándo tenemos que irnos?" preguntó Santana y fue en ese momento en que notó el temblor en la voz y las lágrimas en los ojos de su mejor amiga que una pequeña duda cruzó por su cabeza. Pero fue solo eso. Una duda que desechó inmediatamente._

"_Tengo que estar el lunes. Y me gustaría que ya estuvieras conmigo ahí" dijo Quinn_

"_Está bien. Pero hasta el sábado estaré con Rachel" dijo Santana caminando hacia el cuarto que compartía con la diva y esperando a su, por ahora, novia._

* * *

><p>"Creo que porque vives atada a tus miedos del pasado, Quinn. Y no soportas las presiones y sentimientos que te da el presente" dijo Santana mientras miraba la pantalla apagada de la televisión.<p>

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó la rubia.

"No soportas estar sola, Quinn. Cuando pensaste que Finn se te escapaba de las manos, te acostaste con Puckerman. No soportas no ser el centro de atención. Cuando pensaste que Sam no te daba la notoriedad suficiente lo engañaste para estar con Finn. Como perdiste la corona de la promoción volviste con el pelo rosa y un tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest, queriendo _pasar desapercibida_."

"Entendí"

"¿Lo entiendes?¿En serio? Esta conversación la teníamos con Rachel, ¿sabes? Una vez le dije que haría lo que fuera para que pudieras ser feliz. Esta soy yo dándome por vencida. Siempre quisiste todo. Y si no lo obtenías, eras un huracán. No me malentiendas, no lo digo para lastimarte." dijo cuando vio la cara de su amiga "A veces hablábamos de como encontrar la forma de que seas feliz. Siempre."

"¿Por eso lo entendió?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tengo que hacerlo, Rach" dijo Santana en voz baja. Estaban en la habitación. "Es como siempre hablamos." <em>

"_¿Pero tienes que irte con ella al otro lado del país?" preguntó la diva entre lágrimas._

"_No puede estar sola en un lugar nuevo. Mira lo que pasó apenas comenzó en Yale. Tuvo una relación con un profesor" _

"_No quiero perderte" _

"_Rachel, te amo. No vas a perderme" _

"_Eventualmente vas a tener necesidades" _

"_Para eso voy a tener los recuerdos de nosotras." _

"_Pero...pero..."_

"_Rach, si Quinn en vez de exigirme hubiera exigido que fueras tú con ella ¿Qué hubieras hecho?" _

"_Hubiera ido con ella" _

"_¿Entonces?" _

"_No es la forma, San. Venir, e irrumpir acá, y decirnos todo eso para salirse con la suya" _

"_Rachel, sé que no es la forma." _

"_¿Y si no funciona?" _

"_Voy a tratar de hacer que funcione. Si estoy sacrificando lo que amo para que ella sea feliz, más le vale que funcione, Rachel. Porque no sé que puede llegar a pasar" _

"_¿Amas?" _

_No se habían dicho "Te amo" todavía a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntas._

"_Si Rachel, te amo. Te amo tanto que no sé porque estoy tomando esta decisión pero sé que ella sola no puede irse" _

"_Entiendo" _

"_Te amo, Rachel." _

"_Te amo" dijo la diva besándola antes de volver a enfrentar a Quinn. La mujer que se convertía en la piedra en el zapato de las relaciones de Rachel Berry._

* * *

><p>Tardó casi dos semanas en preparar todo y mientras esperaba su vuelo, Quinn decidió preguntar.<p>

"¿Crees que va a aceptarte?¿Crees que está sola?"

"Kurt me mantiene al tanto, lo amenacé y me tiene que decir la verdad"

"Santana" dijo Quinn cuando llamaron al embarque. "Realmente lo siento. Si sirve de algo, dile que tenía razón, que soy una egoísta."

"Quizás éste es el camino Quinn. ¿O por qué estás haciendo esto?" preguntó Santana

"Porque quiero que seas feliz, y sé que conmigo no lo eres" dijo Quinn

"¿Ves? Es el camino"

Quinn sonrió y abrazó a Santana para verla subir al avión.

* * *

><p><em>Los primeros 4 meses fueron pasados con Santana prácticamente en silencio, aunque se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo para olvidarse de Rachel y de lo que sentía por ella. <em>

_Quinn volvía y encontraba el departamento limpio, la comida hecha y a Santana sentada al frente de la tele con una o dos botellas de cerveza._

_Cuando esa etapa pasó, fueron 3 meses en los que de a poco volvieron a ser amigas como antes. _

_Y otros meses más, llegando al año, en el que Quinn quiso dar un paso más en su relación y sacaba a Santana a citas, pero ni siquiera pudo besarla. La latina se rehusaba. Y después, los últimos meses en los que las citas se mezclaban por las peleas por todo y todo el tiempo._

_Fue así que Quinn empezó a pensar que algo pasaba hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdad._

* * *

><p>Santana supo por Kurt, quien casi hace una fiesta en el momento en que la vio poner un pie de nuevo en el departamento, que Rachel salía a las 9 del teatro.<p>

Encontró lo que buscaba en la mesa de noche de la diva y guardó en su bolso una birome.

Esperó junto a la puerta del teatro y a los fans desesperados por la pequeña morena, sintiendo la ansiedad en el cuerpo.

Rachel firmó y firmó autógrafos hasta que alguien le entregó una foto que era familiar. En su marco todavía y con un mensaje sobre el vidrio: _¿Podrías aceptarme de nuevo a pesar de que soy una idiota? _Debajo había dos pequeños cuadros y a su lado un "Si" y un "No"

Rachel levantó la mirada después de marcar la respuesta y se la dio, pasando al siguiente fan, que era uno de los últimos.

Santana miró y sonrió, sabiendo que no se lo merecía pero Rachel le estaba dando una oportunidad. Una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Unos meses después, Quinn logró ser aceptada de nuevo al frente de la diva y apenas la vieron pudieron notar un cambio en ella.<p>

Parecía mucho más relajada y sonriente y contaba cosas de como había ayudado a un desconocido.

"No encontré todavía la forma de ser feliz, pero estoy en camino" le dijo a Santana mientras la ayudaba a elegir el anillo para la diva.

* * *

><p>Y si el camino servía para algo, el día que apareció en la boda sonriente del brazo de uno de los co protagonistas de su serie que comenzaba a ser un éxito sonriendo y presentándoselo a todo el mundo, Quinn la había encontrado.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sabías que nunca me acosté con ella" dijo mientras viajaban a su luna de miel.<p>

"¿Por qué sacamos este tema ahora?" dijo la diva. "Sabes que entiendo perfectamente lo que quisiste hacer. Quisiste ayudar a alguien a quien querías a pesar de que dejabas lo que tú querías atrás"

"Te amo, Berry"

"Te amo, San"

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Esto fue mucho ANGST! Quinntana es mucho angst. O drama. Era más oscuro cuando lo empecé esta mañana que se me había ocurrido la idea. _

_Andreastorm4 espero que te haya gustado._

_En unos minutos, para quien lea esto cuando se publique, subiré el que originalmente era el 60 porque así dejo más y más sentimientos pezberry. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Gracias a BelleBerryD y a soleexD!_

_Estoy tan angustiada por este Quinntana (por ciertas cosas evito el drama, cuando empiezo a escribir uno lo veo hasta en los muñequitos de los semáforos) que no tengo demasiado para decir, salvo, nos vemos en un ratito con el 61_

_Lo que viene es:_

___****Capítulo 60:****__ Santana se enfrenta a la capitana de la escuela Dayton. Santana se enamora, la capitana también. Pedido por Mrs Michele.___

__Capítulo 62: Faberry al comienzo, con amistad Pezberry, termina siendo Pezberry como Endgame, después de una sorpresiva separación entre Quinn y Rachel, un viaje al otro lado del mar y algo que tenía que ser obvio se hace tangible. (Ya está escrito y listo para publicación, pero será publicado este viernes) Pedido por DanDY-21__

__**Capítulo 63**____: Rachel es la nueva profesora de música en McKinley y se hace cargo del coro al desaparecer William Schuester, ahí conoce a Santana López una alumna que cambiará su mundo y ella cambiará el mundo de su alumna. Pedido por Emily__

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	61. ¡61! - Dayton

**Título:** Dayton

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **3,040

**Parejas: **Rachel/Santana.

**Summary:** "¿Crees en enamorarte a primera vista?"

"Si me lo hubieran dicho esta mañana hubiera respondido que no. Pero te vi y ahora creo que si"

**Rating: **K

****IMPORTANTE:****** es super light, pero me encantó como quedó.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Dayton<span>****

****Pedido por Ms Michele****

No sabía porque la habían elegido a ella para ir a enfrentarse con alguien de la escuela Dayton ya que uno de los miembros de ese coro había lastimado a Blaine. Si, ella podía inspirar mucho miedo y Blaine era uno de sus mejores amigos pero no tendría porque haber sido ella.

Suspirando se acomodó el gorro, el saco y empujó las puertas entrando con toda la presencia que podía.

Eso fue hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de la pequeña morena que estaba adelante de todo el grupo de chicas y no pudo sacarlos más.

"Rachel Berry, capitana de Dayton" dijo cuando ella ya se había acercado hasta el grupo.

"Santana López" respondió ella estirando la mano para estrecharla.

Supo muy bien que no fue la única que sintió la corriente correr entre las dos, porque vio como la pequeña morena abría los ojos y sonreía. Una sonrisa muy pequeña pero Santana alcanzó a verla.

"Genial, nos mandan a la que nos puede golpear a todas" dijo una colorada alta que estaba parada unos metros detrás.

"Callate Shelly, esto es por tu culpa" dijo una morena que estaba a su lado.

"Pueden retirarse" dijo Rachel y todas las demás miembros de su coro abrieron la boca y se miraron entre todas tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba. Las dos miembros de coros rivales todavía no habían terminado con el apretón de mano.

Rachel suspiró y Santana lo notó, soltando así su mano antes de darse vuelta y quedar dándole la espalda.

"Shelly, tú no. Ven un segundo" dijo y la colorada se acercó despacio.

Cuando solo quedaban las tres en la enorme habitación, Rachel volvió a mirar a Santana y la latina pudo notar que luchaba contra ciertos deseos que ella también tenía, pero por lo menos podía terminar con ésto rápido sin necesidad de millones de cosas en el medio y voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

"Suelen dejarme afuera de las cosas que le hacen a los demás coros" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana fijamente "Así que no tengo idea de porque estamos acá"

"Esta idiota le tiró algo en la cara a un amigo mío y ahora está ciego de un ojo" dijo Santana. Si Rachel juntaba su compostura, ella también iba a juntarla. Por lo menos hasta terminar el show.

"Shelly" dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza y sonando decepcionada.

"No fue por lo del coro" dijo Shelly y Rachel levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

"Pensé que era heterosexual, quería llevármelo a la cama, estuvimos hablando meses y de pronto voy caminando y lo encuentro besándose con ese tipo. Me puse loca" dijo tratando de excusarse y Santana miraba como si le hubiera nacido una tercer cabeza.

"Vas a ir al hospital, vas a pagar las deudas y vas a pedirle perdón" dijo Rachel

"Pero...pero..."comenzó a decir Shelly

"¡Ahora!" gritó Rachel, y Santana se preguntó si no sería pariente de Sue Sylvester por la autoridad que puso en el "ahora" y Shelly salió corriendo dejándolas solas en la habitación.

Santana pudo volver a ver la sonrisa y se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras Rachel se sentaba a su lado.

* * *

><p>Volvió a McKinley tres horas después flotando en una nube rosa acompañada de elefantes voladores. No sabía como iba a explicarles lo que pasó y realmente solo quería volver a ver a la pequeña morena.<p>

Recordaba con detalle el momento en que se estaban despidiendo después de hablar durante horas, en las que ambas plantearon como iban a mostrar esa nueva amistad al frente de todos.

"_Creo que no deberíamos decir nada" dijo Rachel "Por lo menos hasta que terminen las seccionales" _

"_Ellos esperan que yo caiga con un plan" dijo Santana_

"_¿Qué quieres decirles? Si quieres puedes decirle que después de solucionado el problema de Shelly y Blaine, decidimos que lo mejor era no enfrentar al resto de nuestros coros pensando en que competir limpiamente."_

"_¿Cómo se los puedo llegar a decir Rachel? Yo seré a quien enviaron pero ellos están esperando sangre...o por lo menos drama."_

"_Bueno, si le cuentas de todos los besos que nos dimos hoy seguro que va a haber drama."_

"_No drama conmigo, porque saben que si me enojo con ellos me levanto y me voy y los dejo solos" _

Y si, se habían besado. ¿Fue planeado? No lo sabían, pero una hora después de haber estado hablando, contándose sus sueños, planes para el futuro, como eran sus amigos, etc. Santana se inclinó y Rachel agarró su rostro entre sus manos para terminar de acortar la distancia entre las dos.

Todo el tiempo los besos se mantuvieron apto para menores, porque las dos sabían que podían escalar y no iban a tener tiempo y que todavía había muchas cosas corriendo entre ambos coros como para que el beso cambiara su calificación.

Además, se habían conocido una hora atrás, y no parecía que fuera lo normal lo que sentían por ahora hacia la otra.

Si Santana quería explicarlo, podía decir que en el momento en que Rachel estaba en una habitación con ella, necesitaba la certeza de estar a su lado y tocarla. Por ahora solo era así de inocente, porque el tocarla era para saber si era cierto o no que la otra persona está en la habitación.

Antes de bajarse del auto en McKinley le mandó un mensaje a Rachel.

"**¿Ya las enfrentaste?" S**

La respuesta le llegó cuando estaba cerca del salón del coro.

"_**Si, están insultando a Shelly por lo idiota que es y por ahora no preguntan que es lo que hablamos. ¿Y tú?" R**_

"**Yo estoy a punto de hacerlo" S**

No alcanzó a leer el mensaje en el que Rachel le deseaba suerte hasta mucho después. Primero fue atacada por Kurt pidiéndole explicaciones y Santana se sentó al frente de todos sus amigos y les explicó claramente lo que había sucedido y porque la tal Shelly había atacado a Blaine.

Después dijo que hablando con la capitana decidieron competir de la forma más limpia posible y si algo sucedía hasta las Seccionales había que avisarle así ponía cartas en el asunto, como retirar su propio coro de la competencia.

"Eso si, sea lo que sea que hagan Dayton tiene que haber una investigación que demuestre que hubo alguien involucrado de ellos. Y lo mismo corre para nosotros" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos ante la nueva oleada de gritos, palabras y quejas de su coro.

Se fue caminando hacia su auto leyendo con una pequeña sonrirsa el mensaje en el que Rachel le deseaba suerte. Se dio una ducha apenas llegó y se acostó a pensar en el resto de las cosas que habían pasado ese día. Además de volver a repetir los besos.

"_Gracias" dijo Santana cuando se quedaron solas._

"_No hay problema. Pido disculpas por su comportamiento, están bastante idiotas últimamente" dijo Rachel._

"_Si no sé como voy a enfrentar al resto de mis compañeros. Son unos idiotas por el drama y si todo queda así tranquilo va a ser para más drama hasta las Seccionales" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de la pequeña morena._

"_Ah, entonces compartes coro con unos idiotas importantes. Casi como mis compañeras" dijo Rachel_

"_Pensé que quizás no fueran así al ser todas mujeres" _

"_¿Estás de broma? Es peor con todas mujeres. Tienen drama por todo, drama por el síndrome pre menstrual, por el post menstrual, dramas sexuales, confusiones sexuales, si pepita la miró mal juancita va a hablar con la directora" _

"_¿En serio? Bueno, nosotros tenemos dramas con el síndrome pre menstrual de Kurt" _

"_¿Kurt?¿No es nombre de hombre?" _

"_Si, pero es casi tan mujer como nosotras" _

"_Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso"_

"_¿Y tú?¿Tienes dramas de confusión sexual?" _

"_¿Crees que me hubiera recorrido ese cosquilleo cuando te di la mano?" preguntó Rachel bajando un par de tonos su voz y poniéndose colorada._

"_Me alegro no haber sido la única que lo sintió" dijo Santana estirando una mano para agarrar la de la pequeña morena y mostrarle que estaba contenta. _

"_¿Cómo es Santana López además de lo que estoy viendo?" preguntó Rachel y comenzaron a hablar de como era cada una, que le gustaba y que no, hasta que supieron que no podían seguir escondiéndose dentro de esa habitación porque iban a empezar a buscarla. Y si cualquier miembro de sus respectivos coros las descubría, estaban seguras de que iba a existir mucho drama en sus respectivas escuelas._

"_**¿Qué estás haciendo?" R**_

El mensaje sacó a Santana de sus pensamientos y sonrió mientras lo leía. Nadie la había hecho sonreír tanto en el mismo día de haber conocido a esa persona. Salvo Brittany, pero Brittany era especial.

"**Pensando en lo que sucedió hoy" S**

Fue la respuesta de Santana mientras esperaba que Rachel propusiera algo para que las dos pudieran volver a verse.

"_**Ya que es jueves...¿puedo pasar a buscarte mañana para ir a cenar?" R**_

"**Por supuesto." S**

"_**¿A las 7 te parece bien?" R**_

"**¿A dónde me llevarías?" S**

"_**No sé, podemos improvisar en el camino hacia ninguna parte" R**_

"**Me gusta como piensas" S**

"_**¿Por dónde vives?" R**_

"**Mullholand Drive" S**

"_**¿Tejas negras o tejas rojas?" R**_

"**Negras. ¿Por qué?" S**

"_**Si puedes asomarte hacia la casa que da detrás de la tuya" R**_

A Santana le dio curiosidad este mensaje y caminó hasta la ventana de su cuarto, para ver las luces de la casa de atrás encendida y una figura parada en el medio de una de las ventanas que daba hacia su casa.

"**¿Cómo es posible que recién me esté dando cuenta de que vives ahí?" S**

"_**Tenemos círculos diferentes. ¿Quieres acercarte hasta la cerca?" R**_

"**Voy en unos minutos" S**

"Tenemos suerte de que la cerca no sea tan alta" fue con lo que la recibió Rachel cuando ella se hizo presente en el lugar acordado. Su patio trasero y el patio trasero de la diva.

"Hola" dijo Santana sonriendo y dándole un rápido beso.

"Hola" dijo la pequeña morena.

"¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con el coro?"

"Oh, terrible. Empezaron a gritar hasta que les aclaré que todo era culpa de Shelly y que se comporten como seres humanos. Entonces después se la agarraron con Shelly y empezaron votaciones para ver si se quedaba o no en el coro. ¿La tuya?"

"Drama. Kurt empezó diciendo que no podía ser que Shelly hubiera atacado a Blaine por eso, pero al final todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Eso no se resolvió y después les dije lo de jugar en limpio y empezaron nuevamente a hablar y gritar al mismo tiempo. Tanto que me aburrí y me vine a casa. Eso si, me preguntaron el porque si había sido tan corta la decisión había tardado tanto."

"A mi también me preguntaron eso"

"¿Te das cuenta que no vamos a poder hacer demasiadas cosas sin que descubran que eres la capitana de Dayton?"

"¿Y tú que eres miembro de New Directions?"

"Tendremos que encontrar alguna forma de vernos. No quiero dejar de verte"

"Santana, tenemos esta casualidad que es vivir detrás de la casa de la otra."

"¿Tú quieres dejar de verme?"

"Por supuesto que no. A pesar de que te conocí hace unas cuantas horas ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en lo que me haces sentir"

"Lo mismo me está pasando"

"Creo que por ahora seremos como unas Romeo y Julieta corales"

"Por lo menos hasta las seccionales. Pero después también tendremos que andar con cuidado, porque si se enteran..."

"Santana..."

"¿Crees en enamorarte a primera vista?"

"Si me lo hubieran dicho esta mañana hubiera respondido que no. Pero te vi y ahora creo que si"

"Lo mismo siento yo"

Se quedaron hablando de otras cosas más, intentando conocerse, tratando de negar lo que iban sintiendo más y más y más por la otra morena que estaba a través de una cerca.

* * *

><p>Las seccionales eran en una semana y New Directions no tenía todavía una lista decidida de canciones y mucho menos quien iba a cantar las canciones invisibles.<p>

"¿Si Santana?" preguntó William Schuester su director sorprendido por ver la mano de la porrista en alto.

"¿Podríamos comenzar con la lista para las seccionales? Lo digo porque la semana que viene tenemos que presentarnos, no tenemos las canciones, no tenemos los cantantes y mucho menos la coreografía. Y creo que si seguimos escuchando a Finn cantarle a Quinn no vamos a estar listo para la competencia y pensé que lo importante es pasar esta competencia." dijo la latina haciendo que la mayoría asintiera.

"Santana tiene razón, Sr. Schue" dijo Quinn quien era la capitana del coro.

"Está bien, ¿qué canciones quieren cantar?"

* * *

><p>"No llegamos a nada, Rach" dijo Santana. Estaban hablando a través de la cerca, mirándose a la cara como todas las noches desde hacía dos semanas. Se reunían todas las noches y hablaban hasta pasada la medianoche. A veces, Santana cruzaba la cerca y se acomodaban en contra de ella abrazadas para besarse y seguir hablando.<p>

"Sabes que me parece que de este tema no tendríamos que estar hablando" dijo la diva. Era cierto, las dos querían jugar limpiamente para no lastimar su reciente y floreciente relación.

"Lo sé. Pero eres la única que puede entenderme" dijo Santana triste.

"Oh, San" dijo Rachel besando a la latina y planeando algo mentalmente.

"Ni siquiera tenemos una cantante buena" dijo la latina

"Por lo que me has cantado eres bastante buena" dijo Rachel.

"Si, pero no me tienen en cuenta"

"En eso te entiendo."

"Pero tu llegas a cantar todas las canciones"

"Ah, ya no. Me cansé ya que ellas dependen de mi constantemente" dijo Rachel sacando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Santana.

* * *

><p>Faltando cinco días para las Seccionales, las reuniones del coro comenzaban a ser en cada momento libre que tenían y todavía no habían logrado encontrar quien cantaría la canción principal.<p>

"Tenemos una alumna nueva en la escuela que quiere unirse al coro" dijo Schuester ingresando en el salón del coro el lunes a la hora del almuerzo.

"¿En serio?¿Tantas ganas alguien tiene de unirse con estos perdedores?" preguntó Santana mirando sus uñas hasta que levantó la vista.

Parada al lado de William Schuester se encontraba la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde el día que la conoció, sus mensajes de texto y era la dueña de sus ganas de besarla.

"Tiene un impresionante currículum. Es más, me sorprende que hayan aceptado la transferencia tan adentro del año y que además la hayan dejado ir tan fácilmente. Era la capitana del coro en su anterior escuela" dijo Schuester.

"Pero tiene que audicionar" dijo Quinn mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la nueva. Por un lado le parecía conocida y por el otro podían llegar a quitarle su lugar como capitana.

"Eso es cierto" dijo Finn tratando de quedar en el lado bueno de su novia.

"Rachel, tienes el piso" dijo Schuester sentándose junto a sus alumnos esperando escuchar la voz de la nueva alumna.

Santana mientras tanto estaba luchando contra las ganas de levantarse y besar a la pequeña morena quien cuando empezó a cantar le guiñó el ojo más de una vez.

Todos se habían quedado con la boca completamente abierta por la sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Rachel Berry. Nadie pensaba que algo tan potente y hermoso podía salir de ese pequeño cuerpo.

"Rachel, bienvenida a New Directions" dijo William Schuester recuperando su aliento.

"Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ganar algo antes de que algunos se vayan" dijo uno de los miembros del coro mientras Rachel subía las escaleras para ubicarse en el asiento al lado de Santana.

Extrañamente, antes de terminar esa clase, tenían la lista de 3 canciones, la coreografía y quienes eran los cantantes, logrando poner a Rachel en el centro de la atención ya que era quien mejor cantaba de todos.

En el dueto, Rachel dijo que le gustaría probar su voz con la de Santana y quedaron elegidas como la pareja de cantantes para las seccionales.

Todos se fueron satisfechos a sus otras clases, mientras Santana esperaba que solo una persona se quedara con ella en el salón del coro.

"¿Qué hiciste?" le preguntó a Rachel sonriendo cuando por fin se quedaron solas.

"Tomé una decisión" dijo la diva acercándose a ella despacio. "¿Estás enojada?"

"¿Enojada? Oh, Dios, no. Estoy excitada, feliz y sorprendida. Pero no enojada"

"Ahora tienen la oportunidad de ganar"

"Pero Dayton no. Tenemos a su estrella"

"Santana, solo me importa una estrella por ahora"

"¿Cuál?"

"Tú"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. No por nada pedí la transferencia a esta escuela a menos de una semana de las seccionales. No soporté verte tan dolida cuando el otro día me contabas de que no tenían chance alguna de ganar. Varias veces me has contado que te gustaría por lo menos ganar una sola competencia con New Directions antes de graduarte. Ahora tienes la oportunidad."

"Rachel Berry...creo que puedo llegar a amarte" dijo Santana levantándose y abrazando a la diva por la cintura.

"¿Solo crees que puedas llegar a hacerlo?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"Es imposible no hacerlo, si ya nos enamoramos a primera vista" dijo Santana besando finalmente a la diva.

* * *

><p>Rachel no tuvo ningún problema en entrar a NYADA y para el momento en que ambas se graduaron New Directions había llegado por primera vez a las Nacionales, Santana era feliz con su pequeña novia quien ignoraba a la mayoría de los idiotas de McKinley, y las dos se iban rumbo a NY a estudiar.<p>

* * *

><p>Fue durante la última fiesta de Puckerman, en la que Brittany se acercó a la pareja de morenas que estaba hablando animadamente con el dueño de casa y preguntó.<p>

"¿Creen en el amor a primera vista?"

"Por supuesto" dijeron las dos morenas al mismo tiempo.

"Si, de eso estoy segura. Si se enamoraron ese día en la reunión después del accidente de Blaine" dijo la rubia alejándose nuevamente.

"Es tu mejor amiga, así que seguro que lo sabe"

"Nunca le conté que nos conocimos en esa reunión. Solo que somos vecinas"

"Bueno, es Brittany, no debe sorprendernos"

"No, no debe hacerlo" dijo Santana besando a la diva antes de continuar con la conversación que tenían con Puckerman quien decidió no hacer ningún tipo de pregunta.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. Yo lo estoy, y realmente aunque ésta historia termina ahí, es como que me siente completamente a gusto con ella. _

_Sé que es muy light comparado con algunas de las otras cosas que he escrito, pero es como muy tierno. Me gusta._

_Lo cambié de lugar con el Quinntana que me habían pedido porque quería alivianar la carga. Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Lo que viene es:_

__**Capítulo 62:** Faberry al comienzo, con amistad Pezberry, termina siendo Pezberry como Endgame, después de una sorpresiva separación entre Quinn y Rachel, un viaje al otro lado del mar y algo que tenía que ser obvio se hace tangible. (Ya está escrito y listo para publicación, pero será publicado este viernes) Pedido por DanDY-21__

__**Capítulo 63**____: Rachel es la nueva profesora de música en McKinley y se hace cargo del coro al desaparecer William Schuester, ahí conoce a Santana López una alumna que cambiará su mundo y ella cambiará el mundo de su alumna. Pedido por Emily__

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	62. ¡62! - No es una sorpresa

**Título:** No es una sorpresa.

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **4,839

**Parejas: **Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, Rachel/Santana

**Summary:** Un viaje al pasado mientras se vuelve a la tierra que la vio crecer. El recuerdo de lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado y la noción de que el amor existe pero esta vez no le tocó a ella.

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE:****** debo un Faberry todavía, espero que la persona que me lo pidió lea esto, no tengo mucho tiempo pero en cuanto pueda escribirlo lo hago.**

* * *

><p><strong>No es una sorpresa. <strong>

**Pedido por DanDY-21**

Subió al avión y recostó su cabeza en el asiento para pensar. Se abrochó el cinturón por las dudas de que se quedara dormida antes de despegar.

Pensó que por fin volvería a su hogar después de 4 años de estar en Inglaterra, estudiando y trabajando en lo que había decidido su futuro. Ser profesora de literatura era su gran logro y tenía que saber si quedaba algo que la uniera a Estados Unidos todavía.

Se dio cuenta de que en cada viaje que hacía, lo hacía soltera. Pero esta vez no era como la anterior.

El avión despegó y mientras comenzaba la travesía ella comenzaba a viajar por sus pensamientos hacia el pasado.

* * *

><p><em>La mentira sobre la verdadera paternidad de su bebé no duró más que la cena en que sus padres se enteraron con una patética canción de Finn que ella estaba embarazada. <em>

_Cuando Finn terminó de cargar lo poco que había logrado sacar de su casa, ella explotó. Era demasiada idiotez la que él cargaba y por lo menos el bebé no tenía un solo gen suyo ya que no era su padre. Así se lo había dicho y Finn se quedó completamente quieto, intentando absorver las palabras de Quinn, quien le envió un 911 a Puck. Era el mensaje que habían quedado en enviar si ésto sucedía. _

_Como Puckerman sabía que esa noche era la cena con los Fabray, estaba cerca controlando que nada le pasara a su hijo y a la madre de su hijo, entonces llegó en cuestión de segundos._

"_Sube al auto y llama a Santana" le dijo a Quinn mientras se enfrentaba a Finn._

_Eso hizo la rubia y Santana le dijo que fuera a una dirección. Quinn sabía que no era la casa de la latina pero no le importó._

_Cuando llegó a la dirección que le había dado, Santana esperaba afuera de una casa que conocía de algunas noches que habían atacado ese lugar junto con otras porristas. _

_Brittany también estaba porque la vio aparecer detrás de uno de los árboles._

"_¿Qué haces en la casa de Berry?" preguntó Quinn bajándose del auto. _

"_Dile Rachel" dijo Santana y Brittany agarró la mano de la morena para calmarla._

_Cuando Quinn dejó de ser la capitana de las Cheerios y Santana ocupó su lugar, las cosas en McKinley comenzaron a cambiar. Por ejemplo, aquel que le hacía algo a Rachel Berry sufría severas consecuencias. Por otro lado, Santana salió del clóset e hizo pública su relación con Brittany._

_Quinn supuso que el cambio hacia la diva era porque los padres de la misma habían ayudado a Santana y a su familia a aceptar su homosexualidad._

"_Puedes quedarte en su casa, Quinn. ¿No es genial?" dijo Brittany emocionada y Quinn la miró sorprendida por la nueva noticia._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn_

"_Rachel y sus padres se ofrecieron a darte un lugar donde quedarte hasta que nazca el bebé y después, si quieres" dijo Santana. _

"_¿Y tú crees que es seguro? Ahora que Finn sabe quien es el padre..." comenzó a decir Quinn_

"_Guau...detente Blondielocks" dijo Santana "¿Finn sabe que no es el padre?" _

"_Si, me enojé tanto por lo que hizo en la cena que se lo grité cuando terminamos de cargar mi auto" contó Quinn_

"_Es como una telenovela" dijo Brittany_

"_Es cierto. Ayudemos a Quinn a bajar las cosas" dijo Santana_

"_Esperen, yo todavía no acepte" dijo Quinn frenando a sus amigas._

"_Quinn, si te preocupas porque Rachel puede intentar conquistar a Finn debo decirte que no lo va a hacer. Tanto tú como nosotras sabemos que ella dejó de intentar algo con él cuando se besaron en el auditorio." dijo Santana_

"_San tiene razón, Rachel dijo que no podía seguir sintiéndose atraída hacia un chico que besaba tan mal y que le ponía cuernos a la cabeza de las chicas" dijo Brittany_

_Quinn pensó un segundo y después, dejando eso de lado decidió preguntar._

"_Saben lo que yo siento por..." dijo dejando el final del pensamiento en el aire hasta que sus dos amigas se dieran cuenta._

"_Quinn deja de tener miedo. Mírame. Salí del clóset para estar con Britt y soy feliz" dijo Santana_

"_Puck va a querer que me mude con él" dijo Quinn buscando una excusa._

"_Terminarías durmiendo en el sótano, haciéndote cargo de su hermana menor y soportando el constante mal humor de su madre" dijo Santana quien ya había abierto la puerta trasera del auto de Quinn y bajaba las bolsas._

_Entraron como si fuera casa de una de las dos porristas y Quinn observaba hacia todos lados absorviendo cada detalle. _

"_Esperen, voy a buscarlos. Están en la cocina con mis padres" dijo Santana dejando las cosas en el living._

_Cuando quedaron solas, Brittany miró a Quinn y comenzó a hablar._

"_No pongas esa cara, no es tan mala como pensábamos." dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Quinn_

"_No es eso, Britt"_

"_Si es por lo que sientes por ella, ¿no crees que puedas dejar de sentirlo mientras la conoces?" _

"_No, tengo miedo de que sea mucho más fuerte mientras más la conozca" _

"_Date una oportunidad, Quinn" dijo Brittany cuando Santana volvía a la habitación con Rachel y sus padres, y los padres de la latina._

_Una semana después, Quinn estaba con una crisis sentimental y culpaba a sus hormonas. Por un lado, sus suposiciones en cuanto a la amistad de las morenas había sido errónea, ya que se enteró por Rachel, un día que entró al cuarto de la diva a buscar algo para leer, que eran amigas desde pequeñas._

_Quinn por lo tanto, comenzó a ver cosas que nadie veía y se preguntó que tanta amistad había entre las dos morenas._

_Vivían en constante contacto físico cuando estaban en la casa de una o de la otra. Había miradas que si Quinn fuera pareja de alguna de las dos, sospecharía. _

_Y eso le dijo a Brittany un día, pero la rubia rió a carcajadas y dijo que dejara de preocuparse._

_El primer beso con Rachel fue el día que la diva la acompañó a una ecografía. Salieron contentas las dos y cuando Rachel esperaba que ella se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, Quinn se inclinó y la besó. En los labios. _

_No se dijeron nada en el camino hasta la casa y los Berry ocuparon el resto del tiempo hasta que se fueran a dormir._

_Quinn vivía con miedo de que Rachel se enoje con ella y la saque a patadas de la casa por el beso, y cuando la vio entrar con seguridad en el cuarto que ocupaba comenzó a temblar. Pero Rachel caminó hacia ella, envolvió su rostro en sus manos y besó a Quinn con tanta pasión como la rubia la había besado a la tarde en el auto._

_Desde ese momento comenzaron una relación en secreto de la cual solo sabían Puck, los Berry, Santana y Brittany._

_El primer problema lo tuvieron cuando Quinn se enteró que Rachel y Santana habían sido, no sólo el primer beso de la otra, sino también la primera vez. _

_Cuando exigió una explicación las dos morenas se miraron y bajaron la mirada._

"_No tenemos" dijo Rachel. "Era verano, estábamos solas, y las dos íbamos a entrar vírgenes a la secundaria. Nos emborrachamos en secreto y nos besamos hasta que terminamos haciendo eso" _

_Quinn se levantó y se encerró en su habitación hasta que escuchó a Brittany tratando de hablar desde el otro lado._

"_¿No te molesta?" le preguntó entre lágrimas. Quizás estaba exagerando pero tenía 6 meses de embarazo y muchas hormonas._

"_No, San no estaba conmigo y ahora si lo está y sé que es fiel y que entre Rach y ella no pasa nada" _

"_¿Cómo confías en eso?" preguntó Quinn_

"_Son amigas, Quinn. Más allá de su primera vez y su primer beso. Son amigas" dijo Brittany._

_Esa noche, cuando se quedó sola con Rachel, se metió en su cama e hicieron el amor por primera vez. Quería sacar de la piel de la diva la sensación de que había sido tocada por Santana alguna vez._

_Otro problema que tuvieron fue cuando Rachel se enteró, a través de una conversación de sus padres, que su madre biológica estaba cerca. Más precisamente en Carmel._

_Ella la acompañó a verla pero cuando terminó su primera reunión con Shelby Corcoran volvieron en silencio hasta la casa y Rachel se quedó en el zaguán esperando que Santana llegara para abrazarla mientras lloraba._

_Cuando por fin volvió a tener a Rachel para sí misma, Quinn en vez de concentrarse en el problema que la pequeña diva tenía, se concentró en el hecho de que hubiera esperado a Santana para descargarse._

_Estuvieron sin hablarse durante una semana o algo más, hasta que la rubia decidió bajar la cabeza y pedir perdón. _

_Cuando Quinn entró en trabajo de parto al frente de su madre después de las seccionales, Rachel fue la primera en dejar el lugar donde estaban actuando para ir a un hospital._

_Quinn sonrió por el amor que la diva le estaba demostrando y supo al mirar a su madre que se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellas._

_Después del parto y la adopción, Quinn pasó horas hablando con su madre, explicándole todo y a pesar de que Judy no entendía como era la relación entre su hija y Rachel Berry, decidió "abrir un poco más su mente" e intentar hacerlo._

_Shelby Corcoran adoptó a Beth, la hija de Noah y Quinn y Rachel no sabía como sentirse ante ésto. A pesar de que su relación con su madre biológica llevaba meses, también tenía una relación con la madre biológica de la bebé y era la mejor amiga del padre de la bebé. Tenía una extraña telaraña en su cabeza y eso le contó a Santana mientras miraban a Beth a través del vidrio de la maternidad._

"_Algún día tendremos uno de esos" dijo Santana y Rachel sonrió. _

"_Es cierto" dijo la diva._

"_¿Ya están planeando bebés juntas?" preguntó Quinn quien había salido de su habitación en la silla de ruedas buscando a su novia._

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel y Santana pensaba en lo que había dicho._

"_De lo que dijo Santana" dijo la rubia_

"_Espero que cuando se te comiencen a ir las hormonas empieces a ver las cosas como son y no como crees que son" dijo la latina soltando la mano de Rachel y caminando para reencontrarse con el resto de New Directions. _

_Rachel se mordía el labio inferior, simplemente porque evitaba enfrentarse con Quinn. La rubia podía sacar cualquier cosa de una bolsa y tirártela en cara si se enojaba._

"_¿Acaso no se refirió a eso?" preguntó tratando de controlar su enojo._

"_No, se refería a que en el futuro una de las dos tendrá uno de esos" dijo Rachel. Y era cierto._

"_Esta bien" dijo Quinn "Mi mamá quiere conocerte" _

_El verano llegó y con él llegó la mudanza de Quinn nuevamente hacia su casa. Rachel la visitaba casi todos los días, y las dos se la pasaban haciendo ejercicio. La rubia quería volver a su estado físico normal antes de el nuevo año escolar._

_Quinn pensaba que mientras más tiempo pasaran en su casa, Rachel y Santana menos iban a hablar, pero como Brittany le dijo un día en que cayeron con la latina para utilizar la piscina de los Fabray._

"_Creo que no ves realmente que son amigas" _

"_¿Cómo tú y San eran amigas?" preguntó Quinn_

"_Son más como hermanas, Quinn" dijo Brittany mientras veía como las dos morenas nadaban en la pileta compitiendo entre ellas._

_Fue una de esas noches, en las que Rachel se quedó con ella en la casa mientras su madre viajaba a Columbus para resolver el divorcio, en que la diva dijo algo que Quinn no se esperaba._

"_Te amo" _

_Fue tan sincero que Quinn se largó a llorar al frente de ella. _

"_¿Qué pasa?¿No sientes lo mismo? Lo entiendo. Pero no llores, por favor" dijo la diva tratando de calmar a la rubia. _

_Quinn resolvió calmarse, porque sabía que amaba a Rachel y quería decírselo. Pero se le hacía difícil. _

_Cuando lo logró, un rato después, miró los ojos marrones de Rachel, expectantes y preocupados y respondió: "Te amo" _

_Después de besarse y hacer el amor, las dos se abrazaron en la cama y Quinn quiso explicar porque el llanto que le había surgido ante las palabras de la diva. _

"_Cuando te atacaba en la escuela, antes del embarazo y de Beth, era porque no podía manejar lo que sentía. Siempre me sentí atraída hacia vos, y la noche en la que me acosté con Puck fue porque me sentía cada vez más y más confundida. Después le admití a San y a Brittany lo que sentía, y fue cuando tuve que mudarme. Nunca pensé que dos palabras, dichas de tu boca y con tanto sentimiento me golpearan tanto. Me trajeron una felicidad inigualable."_

"_Yo también me siento feliz, Quinn" dijo Rachel besando a la rubia y repitiéndole muchas veces más que la amaba._

_Comenzó un nuevo año escolar y Quinn quería recuperar su puesto como capitana de las porristas, pero Sue tenía miedo de dejarla subir a la cima. Quinn no era muy estable con poder en sus manos, por lo tanto declaró que sea co capitana junto a Santana._

"_Tenemos un problema, Quinn" dijo Santana un día en los vestuarios. Ya habían pasado 3 meses de clases y ella podía caminar con su pequeña novia por los pasillos gracias a la protección que Santana había implementado sobre Rachel el año anterior._

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Quinn. Cuando Santana aparecía seria para hablar con ella, la rubia temblaba de que fuera para decirle de los sentimientos que tenía hacia su novia, y no eran de amistad. Quinn lo sabía. Conocía a Santana casi tanto como a Rachel y sabía que la latina en el fondo estaba enamorada de su novia._

"_Finn" dijo Santana._

"_¿Finn? Finn no es problema desde el año pasado" dijo Quinn_

"_Finn acaba de acercarse a tu novia, en el medio del pasillo, y le dijo que perder la virginidad contigo no cuenta porque eres mujer y que quiere que sea su pareja en el casamiento de Burt y Carole" _

"_Perdió la virginidad contigo" dijo Quinn ignorando todo lo otro, porque eso siempre le había causado molestias._

"_Más allá de ese detalle..." dijo Santana girando sus ojos "Finn no aceptó su respuesta negativa e intentó hacer que alguno de los jugadores le tiren granizados a Rachel. Andaba yo dando vueltas por ahí..." _

"_Que casualidad" _

"_¡Quinn! Estoy hablando de tu novia. Yo no hice nada por esto. Siempre te pones celosa porque hago algo. Ellos solo me vieron y se negaron, pero Finn le gritó a Rachel que no se iba a quedar esto así" _

"_Bueno, yo me ocupo de Finn. Esto no es tu problema" dijo Quinn firmemente. _

"_Que no le pase nada, Quinn" dijo Santana saliendo del vestuario y rumbo a encontrarse con Brittany. _

_Pero a pesar de las amenazas de Quinn, Finn seguía insistiendo detrás de la diva, hasta que de pronto no lo hizo más, y en medio del pasillo, casi a final del año, Quinn y Santana comenzaron a pelear porque según la rubia la latina se había metido en temas que no le correspondía. _

_Una mano agarró a Quinn en el medio de la pelea y la encerró en el salón del coro._

"_No tienes porque pelearte con ella" _

"_¿Crees que no sé que quiere acostarse contigo?" _

"_No lo quiere. Y me gustaría que el tema de Santana se quede aparte, como siempre. Es prácticamente mi hermana, Quinn" _

"_Entre uds. dos hay mas que eso que me dices" _

"_¡Basta!" gritó Rachel haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos. "Estoy cansada del tema de Santana." _

"_¡No tenía porque meterse!" gritó Quinn._

"_Si tenía, porque te estoy pidiendo hace meses que hagas algo en contra de Finn, que solo me acosa. Incluso te he dicho que me sigue a todos lados, sobre todo cuando voy a tu casa. Y tú solo me dices que ya hablaste con él. Me cansé Quinn. Es como la figurita repetida en albúmes. Está en todos lados y a ti no te importa." _

"_Santana también está en todos lados"_

"_Deja de lado a Santana, no tiene nada que ver. Y no te voy a permitir que sigas tratando de confundir a Brittany. Santana ama a Brittany. Profundamente. No entiendo porque estás tan segura de que entre Santana y yo hay algo y sigues conmigo" _

"_Porque te amo" _

"_¿Me amas? Entonces confía un poco en mi. Ya que tanto quieres hablar con Brittany aprende de ella, ella ama a Santana." dijo Rachel dejando a la rubia sola en el salón del coro._

_Extrañamente desde entonces, los celos hacia Santana dejaron de existir desde el baile de graduación y Finn casi tiene una muerte violenta producida por tres porristas cuando besó a Rachel en el escenario de las Nacionales._

_Como Finn era persona no deseada en el coro, al año siguiente en la primer clase del coro, Schuester le pidió que se marche y que solo lo iban a llamar si era necesario un integrante más. Por suerte no fue necesario._

_Pero su último año en McKinley no solo vino con la decisión de a que Universidad ir, sino con el regreso de Shelby Corcoran, comenzando a dar clases en la escuela para estar cerca de su hija más grande. _

_Mientras más cerca estaba la graduación, más agresiva verbalmente Quinn se había vuelto hacia Rachel. _

_La diva aguantó todo lo que pudo, hasta que decidió citar a su novia en un lugar público y preguntarle que sucedía._

"_Te vas a vivir con Santana a NY" dijo Quinn y Rachel sacudió la cabeza. _

"_Otra vez con ese tema. ¿Por eso hace más de dos semanas que lo único que haces es tratarme mal?" _

"_Después me quieres decir que entre uds. dos hay solo amistad." _

"_Quinn escúchame con atención lo que voy a decirte."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Primero que nada, yo no soy tu bolsa de arena para que te descargues insultándome solo porque no quieres hablar conmigo y supones cosas sacadas del baúl de los recuerdos. _

_Segundo, Santana y yo no vamos a vivir juntas en NY porque ella se va a estudiar a Kentucky, a Louisville."_

"_¿Y tercero?" salió de la boca de Quinn mientras Rachel la dejaba sentada y avergonzada de si misma en ese lugar público._

_Desde ese día, Quinn pasó uno o dos días intentando lograr el perdón de su novia y su amiga y de intentar soportar ver a las morenas juntas, quienes hablaban constantemente de cientos de cosas que ella no se había dado cuenta. Notó también que a pesar de ser una relación muy íntima, Rachel siempre la miraba tratando de buscar si estaba en ese lugar con ella o no. Sabía que además la diva estaba buscando una pista de que Quinn se estaba por poner celosa o no. _

_Pero la rubia intentó ver la amistad de las morenas como simplemente eso, amistad. _

_Fue cuando faltaban dos semanas para la graduación y después de haber pasado un extenso y exhaustivo fin de semana con su novia, que Quinn regresó a su casa para encontrarse a su madre sonriendo con un sobre en la mesa, y mirándolo fijamente._

"_Hola" dijo sentándose al frente de ella._

"_Hola" dijo Judy empujando con un dedo el sobre hacia Quinn, quien abrió los ojos cuando vio el sello del remitente._

"_¿Sabes que dice?" _

"_Recién llega, te estaba esperando" _

_Quinn miró el reloj y después a su madre y agarró el sobre desesperada para saber cual era la respuesta._

"_Srta. Fabray, con grato placer le anunciamos que ha sido aceptada en nuestra Universidad para el período lectivo 2012" leyó Quinn y su madre pegó un salto y un grito y abrazó a su hija. _

"_Nos vamos a Inglaterra" dijo Judy y Quinn asintió sonriendo. _

_No fue hasta que piso la escuela caminando hacia Rachel para contarle la noticia que se dio cuenta de que quizás era mejor terminar la relación._

"_¿Inglaterra?" preguntó la diva con lágrimas en los ojos. Quinn no podía estar segura de si eran de felicidad o de tristeza._

"_Si. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer?" preguntó la rubia acariciando la espalda de su pequeña novia._

"_No va a ser fácil mantener una relación a distancia" dijo la diva_

"_Podemos intentarlo" _

"_Quinn, no vas a estar del otro lado del país, vas a estar en otro país." _

"_¿Quieres que terminemos?" _

"_Creo que para las dos sería lo mejor. Imáginate si estás en Inglaterra y te agarra un ataque de celos" _

"_Déjamelo pensar" dijo la rubia levantándose y dejando a su novia sola en su habitación._

_Volvió al día siguiente después de haber pensado con detenimiento y hablado con su madre  
>(quien ya estaba en tratativas de vender todo porque Judy iba a viajar con su hija a Inglaterra, no la iba a dejar irse a otro país sola) con la decisión tomada.<em>

"_Tienes razón" le dijo después de que se sentaron en el cuarto de la diva._

"_¿Entonces?" _

"_Me voy al día siguiente de la graduación. ¿Podemos terminar ese mismo día?" _

"_Era lo mismo que te iba a proponer" dijo la diva besándola._

_No hubo promesas de esperar a la otra. No hubo lágrimas de tristezas. Tampoco hubo promesas de verse dentro de poco. Solo quizás un intento de "mantenerse en contacto" que Quinn fue la primera en romper al no contestarle los primeros mails a la diva._

_Pero Quinn nunca dejó de pensar en Rachel a pesar de que siguió adelante y pocos meses después de llegar a Inglaterra se había puesto de novia con una chica española que era rubia y de ojos verdes y sobre todas las cosas odiaba cantar, los musicales y todo lo que tuviera que ver con coros._

* * *

><p>Cuando el capitán anunció que estaban aterrizando en JFK, Quinn se preguntó si Rachel estaría soltera y si la aceptaría a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo. Quizás ahora que ella volviera a Estados Unidos y se iba a establecer en NY a trabajar, la diva quisiera retomar su relación.<p>

También se preguntó si Santana y Brittany ya estaban casadas y en donde estarían viviendo.

Tardó dos días en acomodarse al movimiento de la ciudad y al cambio horario y decidió llamar a la casa de los Berry para pedir la dirección de Rachel en NY.

Cuando la persona que le abrió la puerta se quedó con la boca abierta mirándola, Quinn supo que iba a causar sorpresa en Rachel.

"Veo que te casaste, Santana" dijo señalando la mano izquierda en donde veía la alianza matrimonial. "¿Cómo está Brittany?¿Puedo pasar?"

"Quinn." dijo la latina haciéndose a un costado. "Por supuesto"

La hizo pasar hasta el living y la invitó a sentar, haciendo lo mismo al frente de ella, sin poder sacar de si misma la cara de sorpresa.

"Veo que te casaste pero no con Brittany" dijo la rubia señalando un enorme cuadro que tenía la foto de la boda de Santana. "Supongo que era obvio" agregó bajando la mirada.

"¿Obvio?" preguntó la latina.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Quinn cambiando de tema. Varios sentimientos del pasado habían venido a atacarla y no quería irse antes de ver a Rachel. Más allá de que ahora estaba casada con Santana, quería creer que no había pasado nada entre ellas hasta que Rachel y ella no eran más pareja.

"Arriba, ya baja" dijo Santana. "¿Qué era obvio, Quinn?"

"Lo de uds." dijo la rubia señalando la foto.

"¿Lo nuestro?" preguntó Santana cuando unos pasos distrajeron a la rubia quien miró hacia las escaleras.

Rachel se quedó tan muda y sorprendida como Santana cuando abrió la puerta, hasta que gritó y corrió a la rubia para abrazarla.

"¡Quinn!¡Qué bueno verte!" dijo soltándola y caminando hacia Santana quien miraba la interacción. Quinn no sabía si era por el tiempo que había pasado alejada de su mejor amiga o por la relación entre ellas, pero no podía leer a Santana. "¿Qué estás haciendo en NY?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al lado de la latina. "¿Le ofreciste algo para beber?" y Santana negó e hizo la pregunta de rigor mirando a Quinn quien negó por ahora.

"Tengo una entrevista de trabajo en NYU para dar clases." dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo está tu mamá?" preguntó Rachel

"Muy bien. Conoció a un inglés de muy buena reputación y se casaron hace dos años. Es feliz" contó Quinn.

"Me alegro mucho" dijo Rachel.

"Veo que uds. dos se casaron" dijo Quinn señalando el cuadro.

"Si, hace cuatro meses" dijo la diva mirando sonriente a la latina.

"¿Cuándo...cuándo y cómo comenzó?" preguntó Quinn

"Hace tres años" dijo Rachel

"¿Tres años?" preguntó la rubia. Eso eran dos años después de que ella se fuera de Estados Unidos y del fin de su relación.

"Yo me fui a Louisville e intenté tener una relación a distancia con Brittany, pero a los pocos meses ésta no funcionó. Igualmente la universidad no me atraía y terminé viniendo a NYU a vivir con Rachel y Kurt." contó Santana. Sabía que por la mente de Quinn estaban pasando inseguridades.

"En ese momento yo estaba concentrada en la universidad y en mi novio de ese entonces, y Santana estaba disfrutando de su vida en soledad" dijo Rachel. "Para el año siguiente, Kurt tuvo que volver a Lima y nos quedamos solas en el departamento."

"Pero no nos veíamos demasiado ni hablábamos demasiado debido a los distintos horarios que teníamos. Yo había encontrado una carrera que quería seguir y además trabajaba, mientras Rachel se dedicaba a estudiar y a hacer pequeñas obras." dijo Santana

"Poco a poco esa falta de contacto se nos hizo difícil y nos encontrábamos durmiendo con la otra aunque sea para no extrañarnos tanto." dijo Rachel

"Pero solo dormir" dijo Santana notando la cara de Quinn

"Una de las fiestas en que ninguna de las dos pudimos viajar a Lima ni nuestros padres pudieron venir, nos emborrachamos y ahí si tuvimos sexo por primera vez" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, no primera vez" dijo Quinn y las dos se pusieron coloradas.

"Desde entonces estuvimos un tiempo explorando esta cosa de amistad con beneficios que teníamos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que nuestros sentimientos amistosos habían desarrollado otro camino"

"Y como ya nos conocíamos tanto, y nos queríamos tanto, la transición a novias fue fácil"

"Y cuando nos dimos cuenta, las dos hicimos la pregunta al mismo tiempo."

"Y bueno, nos casamos"

El silencio cubrió a las tres personas mientras Quinn absorvía lo que había escuchado.

"Ahora si tengo sed" dijo cuando logró hablar. Santana se levantó rápido y buscó un vaso de agua para su amiga y se sentó nuevamente al lado de la diva. "¿Brittany qué dijo?"

"Brittany se enojó porque no pudo ser la madrina de las dos" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Bueno, me alegro que sea entre uds." dijo Quinn relajándose en el sillón. "Venía dispuesta a buscarlas antes de mi entrevista. Preguntarle a Santana si la persona con la que estaba Rachel era buena persona, y si no lo era entrometerme. Pero creo que uds. estaban predestinadas a terminar casadas desde mucho antes de que se conocieran"

"Quinn..." comenzó a decir Rachel.

"Rach, no estoy enojada. Ni siquiera sorprendida de que te hayas casado con Santana. Al contrario. Creo que me tendría que haber dado cuenta cuando estábamos juntas de que nuestro destino no era la boda" dijo Quinn

"Nunca te engañamos." dijo la latina

"Lo sé, y eso me hace saber que Rachel estaba poniendo todo en nuestra relación. No voy a discutir eso. No soy la misma" dijo Quinn

"Nosotras tampoco" dijo la diva y Quinn volvió a sonreír.

"Bueno, si me quedo en NY. ¿Me presentarían a gente a ver si encuentro el amor de mi vida?" preguntó la rubia tratando de esa forma de cambiar de tema.

Cuando volvía al hotel caminando sola, se dijo que era obvio. Era obvio que Santana y Rachel terminaran juntas ya que ambas muchas veces solo tenían espacio en su mente para la otra.

Se dijo que era obvio, porque a pesar de lo que hubo entre ella y la diva había sido amor, no era el tipo de amor que tenían las morenas.

Ellas a la noche dormían distinta a su otra mitad, si su otra mitad no era la otra morena. Quinn lo había descubierto en el secundario.

Rachel solía moverse hacia su lado y hundía su cabeza en el cuello de la rubia cuando dormía. Un día, Quinn las vio cuando se quedaron dormidas viendo una película en el living, y a pesar de que Brittany estaba al lado de Santana y ella estaba al lado de Rachel, las dos morenas habían rotado hasta quedar unidas.

Quinn supo entonces que el amor verdadero tenía muchas formas.

Y en Rachel Berry y Santana López el amor verdadero tenía la forma de una amistad tan profunda, que las hizo tardar en darse cuenta de que era amor, pero que finalmente, cuando lo logró, era inquebrantable.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Siento que me estoy agotando. Así que termino el siguiente y espero tener unas vacaciones mentales. Porque no puedo detener mi mente. _

_Quizás así pueda terminar el faberry que me pidieron. _

_Bueno, acá pasó otro más, y van...en el próximo además de hacerla como me la pidieron, me voy a dar un gusto personal en meter a alguien más en la historia. _

_Sé que han sido la mayoría de estos últimos de un rating T tirando a K, pero me estoy guardando para cierto momento del próximo one shot._

_Más allá de eso, no sé que más decir._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Lo que viene es:_

__**Capítulo 63**____: Rachel es la nueva profesora de música en McKinley y se hace cargo del coro al desaparecer William Schuester, ahí conoce a Santana López una alumna que cambiará su mundo y ella cambiará el mundo de su alumna. Pedido por Emily__

____**Capítulo 64: **Continuación del capítulo 63. Pedido por Emily____

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	63. Amor Prohibido Parte 1

**Título:** Amor prohibido. Parte 1

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **10,619

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Rachel Berry es la actriz preferida por excelencia en Broadway, entonces ¿qué hace dando clases en Ohio?¿Qué la hizo alejarse de las tablas?¿Qué sentimientos pueden comenzar a surgir cuando empiece a pasar tiempo con una de sus alumnas?

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE: ******es largo. Y es la primer parte nomás. **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Amor Prohibido.<strong>**

****Parte 1****

****Pedido por Emily****

Santana caminaba aburrida siguiendo a Quinn y a Brittany hacia el salón del coro, no entendía como había caído en la garra de esas dos y ahora iba a ser parte de Glee. Quizás parte de haber sido convencida se debía a que William Schuester, el anterior profesor de español y el anterior director del coro, dejó Lima para siempre. Y además de que sabía por Sue de que la nueva directora del coro era mejor y tenía las credenciales suficientes para serlo.

Supuso que la cara de sorpresa de los perdedores que conformaban ese coro (menos ella, por supuesto) cuando la vieron era porque por fin tenían a alguien lo suficientemente bueno para competir.

"No voy a soportar que me estén mirando tanto tiempo" dijo Santana con autoridad en la voz y todos dejaron de hacerlo. "Son idiotas, no entiendo que tengo de raro. Si, soy yo, pero no por eso tienen que mirarme" agregó en voz lo suficientemente baja para que sus amigas la escuchen.

"Santana, puedes relajarte aquí, estamos entre amigos" dijo Quinn saludando con la mano a Finn que estaba sentado al frente de ella.

"Por Dios" dijo Santana girando sus ojos.

"Lamento profundamente que no conozcas el amor" dijo Quinn en voz baja.

"¿Escucharon algo sobre la nueva profesora?" escuchó Santana que decía el chico gay, ¿Cliff?¿Krum? Algo así.

"Nada" dijo Toyota. O un nombre parecido. Santana no tenía gran retención de nombres y mucho menos de gente que no le importaba.

El silencio volvió a cubrir el salón del coro y Santana se preguntó que había pasado. Cuando miró hacia la puerta, vio entrar a una mujer joven, de cabello negro que cambiaba de color mientras caminaba y de acuerdo a las luces, de ojos marrones que por alguna razón se fijaron en ella, y de un cuerpo que la joven latina no podía creer que existiera. Y si algo más le había llamado la atención, las piernas hicieron que se sintiera un poco incómoda en su entrepierna. Estaban bien formadas y cada músculo se tensaba con cada paso.

"Buenas tardes, soy Rachel..." comenzó a decir con una voz que se grabó inmediatamente en la mente de Santana, hasta que fue interrumpida por Burt.

"¡Berry! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eres Rachel Berry!" gritó el joven de ojos verdes llevando sus manos hacia su rostro y abanicándose para calmar la excitación.

"¡No!" dijo Mercedes abriendo los ojos. "¿Rachel Berry?" preguntó mirando a Kurt.

"Si" dijo el muchacho bajando de las gradas y se acercó para mirar más de cerca lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Ey, Brut! Deja a la mujer respirar y explícate" dijo Santana que por alguna razón se había sentido molesta por la cercanía del chico a su nueva profesora.

"¿Quién es Brut?" preguntó el joven mirándola.

"Tú, porque no sé tu nombre" dijo Santana quien recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había levantado y había puesto una mano en el chico mientras lo mantenía alejado de la profesora.

"Soy Kurt" dijo levantando la barbilla y dando media vuelta para volver a sentarse.

"Gracias Kurt por esa bienvenida y gracias..." dijo la profesora mirando a la joven latina.

"Santana, Santana López" dijo ella notando que se había ruborizado y bajando la cabeza mientras volvía a su lugar.

"Gracias Santana." dijo la mujer buscando una silla y sentándose en el centro de la habitación.

"Como Kurt dijo, soy Rachel Berry." Ante esto, Mercedes abrió los ojos y sacudía la cabeza diciendo "No lo puedo creer" una y otra vez.

Sin darse cuenta, la profesora miró a Santana quien seguía con la vista clavada en ella, y sonrió un poco, mientras esperaba que los dos chicos terminaran con la exageración.

"¿Por qué los divos están tan excitados?" preguntó Puck en voz alta llamando la atención de todos.

"Es Rachel Berry" dijo Kurt como si fuera algo que todos supieran.

"No creo que todos sepan de lo que estás hablando" dijo la profesora y esperó tener nuevamente la atención. "Hasta hace unos meses atrás estuve actuando en pequeñas obras de Broadway"

"¿Pequeñas? Esta mujer esta loca" dijo Mercedes.

"Es una de las actrices de Broadway mejor cotizadas y más solicitadas para cualquiera de las obras de teatro. Incluso se rumoreo sobre alguna que otra película" dijo Kurt

"Que fue solo eso, un rumor" dijo Rachel levantándose. "Ahora me estuve poniendo al día con respecto a uds."

"¿Qué está haciendo acá?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Necesitaba un descanso. ¿Puedo decir lo que quiero decir o van a seguir con esto demasiado tiempo?" preguntó mirando al dúo de chismosos.

"Puede seguir" dijo Kurt.

"Gracias. Bueno...verán..."

* * *

><p>Santana no supo en que momento todos empezaron a cantar hasta que su nombre fue llamado varias veces. Se había concentrado en la profesora mientras observaba sus gestos.<p>

Cuando Santana entendió que era lo que tenía que hacer, con la mirada fija en su profesora, dio lo mejor de si misma y pudo notar sorpresa en la mujer.

Cuando ya todos habían pasado, Rachel volvió a sentarse en el medio de la habitación y miró a cada uno de ellos.

"Tienen muy hermosas voces." dijo mirando sus anotaciones. Si, la profesora había hecho anotaciones sobre ellos. "Ahora me gustaría saber porque con tanto talento nunca ganaron nada"

Quinn levantó la mano y Rachel que ya se conocía los nombres de todos le dio el permiso para hablar.

"Siempre tenemos dramas" dijo Quinn "Por lo tanto cada vez que llegamos a una competencia estamos concentrados en el drama."

"¿Dramas?" preguntó la profesora. Santana sabía que más de una vez Rachel la había mirado.

"Si. Si no eran los nuestros eran de nuestro profesor" dijo Quinn y Rachel miró a la rubia unos segundos y miró su hoja.

"Bien. Entiendo que uds. tengan sus conflictos ya que son adolescentes, pero, bueno, verán, no soy muy fanática del drama. Y eso que vivo actuando y siendo dramática." dijo Rachel.

"Pero ¿cómo vamos a saber como resolver nuestros problemas si no nos dice?" preguntó Finn sin levantar la mano.

"¿Finn verdad?" preguntó la profesora y el muchacho asintió. "Me advirtieron que eras así. Yo puedo ofrecerles un lugar en donde contar sus problemas, expresarse, pero si hay problemas entre uds. no creo que lleguen muy lejos."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Santana que le gustaba escucharla hablar.

"He trabajado con muchas personas y muchas veces surgen problemas entre las personas, pero siempre en el momento de subir al escenario los problemas quedaban afuera. Debemos aprender a que acá pueden venir y contar sus problemas, pero no..."

Rachel continuó hablando, pero Santana no le prestó atención para nada. Se había concentrado en el movimiento de su boca y lo que esos labios podían llegar a hacerle.

* * *

><p>Rachel no podía decir que le había pasado en el momento de entrar en ese salón y encontrar los ojos de una joven latina mirándola sorprendida. Tampoco supo que recorrió su cuerpo en el momento en que la escuchó hablar, defendiéndola de un joven fan excitado por su presencia.<p>

No pensó que en el centro de Ohio, en el medio de la nada, alguien conociera su carrera. Pero la latina lo detuvo.

El olor de la joven inundó cada uno de sus sentidos y supo que estaba perdida. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle ésto cuando dejaba NY por un tiempo? Se preguntó mientras se sentaba. Tenía que calmarse, aunque sabía que ninguno de sus alumnos se iba a dar cuenta de lo que sucedía con ella.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando la escuchó cantar. Sintió como un fuego nacía desde la punta de su estómago y recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Después de que todos abandonaron el salón del coro, Rachel se quedó sola tocando una canción en el piano. Quizás era solo una cuestión temporal, porque la joven era realmente hermosa.

Si eso se dijo mientras comenzaba a juntar sus cosas.

"Reconozco esa mirada" dijo Sue Sylvester, quien estaba parada en la puerta del aula.

"¿De dónde?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo despacio

"Es la mirada que tenías el día que llegaste a NYADA y confirmaste que ese era tu destino."

"Guau, tía. La verdad no sé que decirte con esas palabras profundas que sueles tener" dijo la diva mientras pasaba a su lado.

"Deberías decir públicamente que soy la filosofa de tu vida" dijo Sue mientras subían al auto.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rachel Berry anunció esta tarde a través de un comunicado de prensa que esta noche va a ser su última aparición en Wicked ya que ha decidido tomarse un tiempo afuera de las tablas. Sin explicar las razones de semejante decisión, se sospecha que tiene que ver con la noticia que llegó a ella el día de ayer mientras se sacaba el disfraz de Elphaba" <em>

"_El representante de Rachel Berry anunció que por tiempo indefinido no vamos a saber nada más de nuestra diva favorita. Igualmente dijo que la actriz no se va a pronunciar sobre la tragedia" _

Santana miraba todas las notas que había tipeado sobre su profesora y se preguntaba que tragedia podría haber traído a Rachel a Lima. Lo de la "tragedia" no estaba explicado en las cientas de páginas web que vio hasta ahora y decidió que lo mejor era intentar ver como era sobre un escenario a su nueva profesora.

Y no se decepcionó.

Rachel Berry parecía un ángel y estaba segura de que era uno por la voz que tenía.

* * *

><p>Los días fueron llenándose con poca interacción entre las morenas, aunque siempre en alguna que otra clase alguno de sus alumnos le preguntaba a Rachel porque se había tomado un descanso de la fama.<p>

Rachel intentaba mantener al mínimo su contacto con Santana porque al pasar el primer mes y no poder dejar de pensar en la adolescente y se dio cuenta de que podía estar en problemas. No muchas le había sucedido no poder dejar de pensar en alguna persona y generalmente, era con fuerza.

Santana mientras tanto, seguía con la mirada a su nueva profesora cada vez que tenía oportunidad, logrando que casi un mes después sus mejores amigas se dieran cuenta.

"¿Por qué la miras todo el tiempo?" preguntó Quinn mientras veía como Rachel le enseñaba unos calentamientos vocales a Puckerman.

"Creo que Sanny tiene un enamoramiento con su profesora" dijo Brittany sonriente.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn mirando a las dos morenas.

"No quiero ningún plan maligno que salga de tu cabeza" dijo Santana "Solo la miro y nada más." agregó sacando de una vez por todas en esa clase la vista de su profesora.

* * *

><p>"Tengo problemas con una de mis Cheerios" dijo Sue entrando en la casa de Rachel, quien estaba cocinando algo. "¿Qué huelo?"<p>

"Sue" dijo la diva mirando a la mujer. "Esto tiene que ver con lo que pasó en la reunión, ¿verdad?"

"Si, no entiendo porque te levantaste y te fuiste de improviso mirando tu celular" dijo la entrenadora y Rachel señaló el pequeño aparato blanco que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Tiene 6 años y ¿ todavía usas un monitor?"

"Soy sobreprotectora" dijo la diva volviendo a la cocina. "¿Qué pasa con tu Cheerio?"

"¿Qué opinas de Santana López?"

"Es hermosa" dijo Rachel sin darse cuenta, enseguida, de lo que estaba diciendo. Su mente estaba constantemente en la latina. "Digo, para una joven de su edad"

"Rachel no tienes porque engañarme. Pero, siendo sincera, me gustaría que por lo menos hasta que se gradúe si eso llega a suceder, no cometas ninguna estupidez"

"¿Cuándo me has visto cometer estupideces?"

"Hace seis años y nueve meses atrás"

"Detalles."

"En serio, ¿qué opinas de ella?"

"Realmente no sabría decirte. No suele hablar demasiado en mis clases, salvo para amenzar a Kurt o a Mercedes que todos los días están intentando encontrar una nueva forma de preguntar porque me tomé un descanso de las tablas. Y lo que veo en los pasillos. Es dominante en ese lugar, tengo que admitirlo"

"Bueno, después de que te fuiste de la reunión de hoy, se habló de su situación"

"¿Situación?"

"Si, sus notas terminaron rozando el mínimo el año pasado. Todos suponen que es por un problema familiar"

"¿Y?"

"Quiero que seas su tutora. Siempre excediste en todas las materias y sabes explicar las cosas. Además, noto esa extraña tensión en ella ante la sola mención de tu nombre"

"Sue"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Cómo si no te diste cuenta?"

"No sé de que me estás hablando"

"Vas a ser su tutora"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Porque por alguna extraña razón Santana López te respeta lo suficiente como para no comportarse contigo como con el resto de los profesores"

"Eres manipuladora"

"Ni siquiera lo hice ahora."

"Solo hablaste"

"Te convencí con solo decir "Santana López""

"Ve a buscar a Lizzy y ayudala a que se lave las manos así cenamos" dijo Rachel volviendo a mirar la comida.

Mientras Sue subía las escaleras, Rachel apoyó la frente contra los fríos mosaicos de la cocina para suspirar.

No sabía si Sue se había dado cuenta o no, pero la _extraña tensión_ que Santana parecía tener al escuchar su nombre, también Rachel lo parecía tener al escuchar el de la latina.

* * *

><p>"Santana te pedí que vengas a hablar conmigo por ciertas cosas que han llegado a mis oídos" dijo Sue mientras miraba a su capitana.<p>

"¿Esos son oídos?" preguntó la latina tratando de bromear.

"Me gustas. No me tienes respeto" dijo Sue. "Tus notas están al límite de la suspensión, Santana"

"¿No puede mover algunos hilos y salvarme?"

"Santana, sabes que en tu caso no es tan simple. Algunos profesores..."

"Si, no me tienen en la mas alta estima"

"Exacto."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Conseguí a alguien lo suficientemente valiente para tutorearte"

"¿Usted?"

"No, yo no. La nueva profesora de música"

"¿La srta. Berry?"

"Si"

"De acuerdo"

"¿De acuerdo?"

"Que mejor que pasar tiempo con un profesor que no me conoce lo suficiente como para odiarme. Todavía."

"Veo que estás formando un plan en tu cabeza...y no sé si estar preocupada o no" dijo Sue. "Por razones que te enteraras a su debido tiempo, ella acepta que vayas a su casa, hoy apenas termines con las prácticas"

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina saliendo de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa. Quizás conociendo más a su profesora dejara de sentir lo que sentía o podía hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

><p>Le mandó un mensaje a su madre para decirle lo de su tutora y lo de las notas, a pesar de que sabía de que no le iba a importar demasiado. El problema en su casa era que se había vuelto imposible estudiar y generalmente pasaba más tiempo en la casa de Brittany que en otro lado, ya que sus padres vivían peleando a los gritos, con una o dos visitas de la policía por semana a causa de <em>ruidos molestos.<em>

Fui directo a la casa de su profesora, vestida solamente con un jean y una remera que mantenía en su casillero en el vestuario de las Cheerios. La única persona que había dicho algo al respecto era Brittany quien cuando se enteró sonrió y después se le acercó y en el oído y en voz baja le dijo: "Puedes hacer algún movimiento con ella. Seguro que tiene mucha experiencia"

Sacudió las manos antes de tocar el timbre de la casa, para liberar tensión.

Esperó atenta cualquier tipo de sonido, hasta que escuchó dos juegos de pasos que se dirigían a la puerta.

"¡Hola!" dijo una pequeña voz cuando la placa de madera se abrió, y Santana primero notó a su profesora detrás de quien sea que abriera la puerta.

"Hola" dijo bajando la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes mirándola fijamente.

"Es linda, ma" dijo la niña. Si, era una niña de aproximadamente unos 5 años, con facciones exactamente iguales a las de su profesora y lo único que cambiaba era el color de sus ojos.

"Lizzy ¿qué te dije de abrir la puerta?" dijo Rachel corriendo a la niña. "Pasa Santana" agregó.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Lizzy mirando a su madre.

"Si. Ella es Santana. Va a venir todos los días que pueda a hacer tareas" dijo Rachel mirando a su hija. Hizo entrar a la latina y cerró la puerta.

"¿No iba a venir la tía Sue?" preguntó la niña.

"Si, pero más tarde. Por eso te dije antes de que salieras corriendo que no era la tía Sue. Ahora ve al living a ver los dibujos animados, que yo tengo que hablar con Santana." dijo Rachel señalando la habitación que tenían a la derecha.

"De acuerdo. ¿Te quedas a cenar, Santana?" preguntó la niña mirando a la latina que no dejaba de mirar entre ella y su madre.

"Esperemos que si, vamos, ve a ver los dibujos" dijo Rachel y la niña salió corriendo hacia el living. "Siento mucho eso. Está esperando a Sue"

"¿Sue Sylvester?" preguntó Santana

"Si"

"Es extraño. De pronto tienes una hija de la cual no sale nada en todo lo que leí en internet y Sue Sylvester es la tía que ella espera"

"¿En lo que leíste en internet?" preguntó Rachel caminando y Santana decidió seguirla.

"Si, después del escándalo que hicieron Kurt y Mercedes el primer día de clases pensé buscar porque tanto escándalo"

"Me imagino. ¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"Agua está bien. Gracias"

"Vamos a esperar que Sue venga, así entretiene a Lizzy" dijo Rachel. "Así que me gustaría que me fueras contando cual es tu problema."

"No puedo concentrarme demasiado en el momento de estudiar. Por ciertas razones..." dijo Santana tratando de no dar a entender que había problemas "tampoco paso mucho tiempo en mi casa."

Rachel la miró unos segundos intentando adivinar si la latina iba o no a agregar algo más. Pero, notando que no lo iba a hacer, decidió hacer una movida algo riesgosa.

"Bueno tenemos un cuarto que sobra aquí y siempre que lo necesites va a estar disponible para ti. Además de que puedes venir cuando quieras."

"¿En serio?¿Tanto abarca una tutoria?"

"No lo sé. Nunca he sido tutora de nadie. Pero no me molesta. Generalmente estamos Lizzy y yo. Salvo cuando viene Sue." dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana sonriendo sinceramente.

"Bueno, veamos. ¿En cuanto a materias?" preguntó Rachel y la latina sacó su horario de la mochila para mostrarle. "¿Cuál te cuesta más?"

"Me están costando todas. Pero esta mañana después de que hablé con Sue busqué la carpeta de la más aplicada de cada clase y la traje."

"Bien, por lo menos podemos ir rellenando los vacíos." dijo Rachel.

"Esta es mi carpeta." dijo Santana efectivamente una carpeta roja y blanca de su mochila "Y esta es la de Quinn. Curso las mismas materias que ella."

Rachel agarró primero la carpeta de Santana y comenzó a pasar las hojas. Después agarró la de Quinn y haciendo lo mismo, volvió a la carpeta de Santana.

"Extrañamente sabes tomar buenas notas. Tienes lo mismo e incluso más que Quinn en tu carpeta. En casi todas las materias."

"¿Cómo lo viste tan rápido?" preguntó Santana que mientras su profesora revisaba las carpetas ella observaba sus gestos. Sobre todo, cuando se mordió el labio inferior concentrada en lo que estaba viendo.

"Lectura veloz. A veces para los guiones necesitas leer velozmente porque pueden llegar a cambiarte el diálogo mientras ensayas" dijo Rachel. "Bien, entonces esperemos a Sue y después ahondamos más en como hacer que estudies"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres ver dibujos animados con Lizzy?"

"Prefiero quedarme viendo tu rostro" dijo Santana sin darse cuenta, y Rachel la miró con los ojos abiertos. Cuando estaba por hablar, sin embargo, el timbre interrumpió sus palabras y la voz de Lizzy gritando: "tía Sue, tía Sue" atravesó la casa.

"No se te ocurra repetir afuera de esta casa que alguien le dice tía Sue, porque vamos a morir las dos" dijo Rachel caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta para recibir a Sue.

Santana la siguió divertida.

Después de los saludos, Rachel le pidió a Sue que vigile a Lizzy y volvió con Santana hacia la cocina.

"Bien, vamos a ponernos manos a la obra." dijo chocando sus manos. "Siéntate y dime, ¿qué materias tienes mañana?"

"Química, Historia, Matemática, Filosofía, Economía y Literatura" dijo Santana.

"Bien. ¿En alguna estás atrasada con la tarea o algo así?"

"En casi todas, entre dos o tres semanas."

"De acuerdo. Vamos a tener una larga noche me parece. Siéntate y empieza con las tareas que te parezcan más difíciles."

"¿En serio?"

"Santana, si. Vamos a ponerte al día con todo así para cuando lleguen los exámenes solo tienes que repasar. ¿Por qué te has atrasado tanto?"

"Por cosas" dijo la latina levantando los hombros. Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos.

"Bien, de acuerdo. Empieza con la que te parezca más difícil." dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Santana y esperando que le surgiera alguna duda.

Una hora después, Rachel se levantó después de memorizar cada una de las facciones de Santana a preparar la cena.

Santana había sentido la mirada de su profesora en su rostro, pero decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Se le hacía más fácil sin tener el ruido de los gritos de sus padres por toda la casa o la fea tensión que se producía cuando uno de los dos no estaba.

"Deja eso" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana en la que tenía el lápiz. Fue en ese momento, en que Santana levantó la vista, justo cuando una electricidad cruzaba de la mano de su profesora hasta la mano de la latina.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, mientras por su mente comenzaba a pasar distintas posibilidades de lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Rachel sintió como que estaba muy cerca de Santana. La joven sintió como que podía estar más cerca de su profesora.

Sin saberlo, conscientemente, las dos comenzaron a inclinar sus rostros hasta el de la otra. Mientras ambas, todavía inconscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo, pudieron notar como la otra se lamía los labios.

Fue el grito de Lizzy el que las sacó de ese momento en el que ninguna de las dos esperaba estar.

"¡Comida!" volvió a gritar la niña, y Rachel con toda la suavidad y lentitud que podía, tratando de entender que acababa de pasar, sacó su mano de la de Santana.

Sue entró detrás de una muy alegre Lizzy e inmediatamente notó la tensión entre las dos morenas, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Cuáles son los planes ahora?" preguntó Sue quien se había quedado sorprendida después de escuchar que Santana ya había terminado las tareas atrasadas de 3 de las 6 materias que tenía al día siguiente.

"Ahora espero que termine esas 3 y veremos lo otro" dijo Rachel.

"Bien" dijo Sue.

Santana ayudó a levantar la mesa, y pudo notar que aún se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

"Bien, voy a acostar al pequeño monstruo" dijo Sue

"¿Podrías revisar mis tareas, tía Sue?" preguntó la niña batiendo sus pestañeas.

"Estoy segura de que tu madre ya las revisó." dijo Sue con una ternura que sorprendió a Santana.

"Si, pero cuatro ojos son mejores que dos" dijo la niña sonriéndole a su madre quien se reía.

"Odio que puedas manejarme tan fácil" dijo Sue levantándose. Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación, la entrenadora señaló a Santana con el dedo índice y después se lo pasó por su garganta.

"Eso quiere decir que no puedes decir absolutamente nada de lo que has presenciado" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Si lo dijera no me lo creerían" dijo Santana.

Rachel ayudó a Santana con Química, que involucraba hacer algunos experimentos y que mereció una visita a un mercado abierto las 24 hs.

Terminaron cerca de la una de la mañana y Santana avisó a sus padres que se quedaría en lo de Brittany.

"¿Por qué les mentiste?" preguntó Rachel cuando la latina le contó que les había dicho eso.

"Desde que salí del clóset ellos creen que Britt es mi novia" dijo la latina. "Es más fácil que crean eso que sepan que soy la única lesbiana en Lima"

Ahora estaban tomando un te antes de ir a dormir y charlando, algo que Rachel había pensado que podía llegar a ayudar.

"¿Y lo de no estar en tu casa tiene que ver con haber salido del clóset?" preguntó la profesora y Santana se dio cuenta en ese momento que había contado eso.

"No" dijo secamente.

"Oh" dijo Rachel. "Bueno, creo que se hizo bastante tarde" agregó mirando el reloj en la pared de la cocina y levantándose.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana levantándose detrás de ella.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por responder de la forma en que lo hice"

"Está bien, Santana"

"Profesora..."

"Santana, me has tratado sin el respeto de profesora dentro de esta casa toda la noche, y no me molesta. No me digas profesora aquí adentro, por favor" dijo Rachel. Quiso hacer un paso hacia la latina pero recordó el momento en la cocina y recordó que era su profesora.

"Es que...ser gay en un pueblo como Lima...es complicado. Y ud. parece haberlo tomado perfectamente bien" dijo Santana.

"Y ahora me tratas de ud." dijo Rachel. "Santana...¿no reconoces mi apellido de otro lado que no sea de Broadway?"

"No lo reconocí la primera vez, siquiera" dijo Santana

"¿Acaso nunca escuchaste hablar de la pareja de hombres homosexuales casados y con una hija que vive en Lima?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Su familia, sus padres, habían sido un gran tema de cotilleo en todas las clases sociales del pueblo.

"Creo que...puede ser" dijo la latina insegura mientras daba un paso hacia adelante aprovechando que Rachel estaba mirando hacia otro lado.

Cuando la profesora miró hacia ella de nuevo, notó la cercanía y nuevamente toda la electricidad que había recorrido su cuerpo esa tarde cuando tocó la mano de Santana, estaba presente.

"Santana...es mejor que vayamos a dormir" dijo Rachel

"Espero que sea juntas" dijo la latina llevándose las manos a la boca en el momento en que terminó de hablar.

Rachel se dio vuelta y la notó completamente colorada y sabía por el calor que sentía en su rostro que también ella lo estaba.

"Mejor...si...dormir" dijo Santana haciéndole señas de que la guíe hacia la habitación que le tocaba.

* * *

><p>Los profesores de Santana, esa semana, quedaron maravillados ante el enorme progreso que la latina demostró en solo unos cuantos días. Presentando las tareas a tiempo, los ensayos y prestando atención en clases. Incluso parecía como que se había relajado un poco.<p>

Con Rachel, a pesar de que no había habido más momentos entre las dos, comenzaba a abrirse un poco, aunque todavía no le había contado lo que sucedía en su casa.

Pero pasaba todas las tardes ahí y se quedaba algunas noches a dormir, porque sabía que iba a relajarse ahí.

"Sanny, hace tiempo que no te quedas en casa, pero es como que estás mejor" dijo Brittany un día que estaban sentadas junto a Quinn en las gradas, mientras veían a las otras porristas correr.

"¿Mejoró algo la situación en tu casa?" preguntó Quinn. Siendo amiga de la latina sabía que era lo que pasaba, ya que una vez, borracha, ella lo había contado.

"Empeoró" dijo la latina

"¿Entonces?" preguntaron sus amigas.

"Sue me consiguió una tutora y me estoy quedando ahí." dijo la latina.

"¿Una tutora?¿Por qué?" preguntó Brittany

"Estoy muy en el borde de los aplazos y si no logro pasar los exámenes me van a sacar de las porristas" dijo Santana.

"¿Y a quién te4 pusieron como tutora? No creo que ninguna de las personas en su último año hubieran querido hacerlo. Tenemos que tener en cuenta que inspiras miedo" dijo Quinn

"¡Ey! Me costó sangre, sudor y las lágrimas de personas insignificantes inspirar miedo" dijo Santana haciendo reír a las dos rubias.

"Pero Quinn tiene un buen punto" dijo Brittany.

"Tengo una profesora de tutora" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada con el solo pensamiento de su profesora.

"Hasta los profesores te tienen miedo, salvo Sue y no creo que tenga ganas de pasar sus tardes enseñándote cosas" dijo Quinn

"Es la profesora Berry, ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Brittany. Cuando vio como la latina y Quinn la miraban levantó los hombros y dijo: "Se puso colorada cuando dijo que era una profesora"

"Si Kurt y Mercedes se llegan a enterar vas a ser envidiada además de temida y no te van a dejar caminar sin preguntarte como es la casa de Rachel Berry" dijo Quinn

"Por mi esos dos pueden irse al infierno" dijo Santana deseando que la práctica terminara así iba a su casa, buscaba ropa y se iba a lo de Rachel.

* * *

><p>El próximo incidente cercano a la boca de Rachel, como Santana los comenzó a llamar, fue unas tres semanas después del inicio de sus tutorías.<p>

Era un sábado a la mañana y sus padres habían comenzado a discutir temprano y realmente había cosas que ella no quería escuchar. Por lo tanto, bajando precavidamente llegó hasta la cocina en donde ellos dos estaban y anunció que se iba a pasar el fin de semana con Brittany. Como siempre, ambos solo asintieron como forma de reconocimiento a lo que ella dijo y siguieron discutiendo.

Santana se subió a su auto y fue rumbo a lo de su profesora favorita. Tocó el timbre, como siempre, y esperó.

"Hola Santana. ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Rachel al abrir la puerta y volver al interior. La joven latina sabía que eso significaba que la siguiera y eso hizo, dejando un bolso junto a la puerta.

"No quería estar en mi casa porque...bueno...ciertas cosas y pensé que lo mejor era venir aquí" dijo la latina notando que Rachel estaba un poco distraída.

"No hay problema. Está bien. Prefiero que estés aquí que dando vueltas por Lima." dijo la profesora.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Santana notando la falta de atención.

"Si, Lizzy no quiere salir de la casa y se encerró en el sótano. Y tengo que ir a hacer compras. Y cuando se encierra en el sótano no sé como sacarla" dijo Rachel.

"¿Quieres que me quede con ella mientras vas a hacer las compras?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó la profesora acercándose a la joven.

"Si. No creo que sea tan malo si se queda encerrada ahí adentro" dijo Santana. "Además a veces me tocó cuidar a algunos de mis primos pequeños y hasta donde yo sé, ella no se parece en nada a ellos"

"Está bien" dijo Rachel sonriendo. Se acercó a la puerta del sótano y golpeó esperando una respuesta.

"¡No quiero ir!" dijo Lizzy desde el otro lado.

"Lo sé, cariño, si se queda alguien contigo mientras yo voy y hago las compras ¿te portaras bien?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Quién?" preguntó Lizzy del otro lado del panel de madera.

"Santana" dijo Rachel mirando a la joven latina quien esperaba. Si algo había aprendido desde que iba diariamente a esa casa, es que Lizzy odiaba quedarse con gente que no conocía.

"Bueno" dijo Lizzy y se pudieron escuchar sus pasos bajando hacia la parte principal del sótano.

"Eso quiere decir que está bien" dijo Rachel caminando nuevamente hacia la joven.

"¿Algo que deba saber?"

"No la dejes salir a la calle y si va al patio trasero, ve con ella. La última vez estuvo sola dos segundos y volvió con las rodillas lastimadas. Si tiene hambre te va a decir que quiere comer, pero no es muy exigente"

"De acuerdo"

"Gracias Santana." dijo Rachel. Y ahí sucedió. Rachel se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque demasiado cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Y duró más tiempo del que ambas pensaron, porque Rachel al sentir la piel de la latina bajo sus labios, se quedó disfrutando el momento. Y Santana, comenzó a moverse un poco más en dirección a los labios de su profesora.

Cuando ya las dos habían cerrado los ojos, una bocina proveniente de la calle las hizo separar y, a pesar de que sentían que no debían mirarse a los ojos, lo hicieron.

Las dos pudieron ver en los ojos de la otra conflictos y sentimientos, pero Rachel fue la que se recuperó primero.

"Intentaré volver lo más rápido posible" dijo saliendo de la casa lo más rápido posible.

Santana se tocó el lugar de su mejilla en donde los labios de Rachel habían estado apoyados y se quedó sonriendo como idiota hasta unos cinco minutos después, en los que la puerta del sótano se abrió y Lizzy asomó la cabeza para preguntarle si quería ver su nuevo proyecto.

* * *

><p>Rachel mientras tanto no llegó al supermercado sin detenerse en un costado del camino y ponerse a pensar.<p>

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, no era la primera vez que le pasaba y no podía entender como estaba sucediendo tan pronto.

¿Por qué de pronto tantos sentimientos hacia su alumna, cuando hasta hace un tiempo atrás se sentía muerta?

¿Por qué Santana había re encendido su corazón cuando no podía ser posible?

Ella era su profesora, su tutora, quería ser su amiga. Y más que eso no podía ser, ya que por un lado, Santana era menor de edad, por el otro era su profesora y había una tercera parte de ella que pensaba ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar en algo así?

Sabía quien tenía la culpa y cuando recuperó el poder de sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia la casa de esa persona.

Igualmente, gritarle no iba a hacer que ese nuevo dolor en su corazón se disipara. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo y sabía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que se fuera.

Lo que no sabía era si esta vez iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir.

Antes de bajarse del auto, sacó su billetera y miró la foto que estaba ahí. Sabía que iba a llorar, cada vez que ella cruzaba por su mente, lo hacía. Últimamente se controlaba, porque Santana siempre estaba cerca. Pero esta vez no iba a lograrlo.

"¿Vas a seguir llorando mucho tiempo más?" preguntó alguien a través del vidrio de su auto.

"Es tu culpa" respondió Rachel gritando.

"Lo sé. Perdóname por hacerte sentir de nuevo"

"No tenías derecho."

"¿No? Ya pasó un año, Rachel"

"¿Y?"

"Y me parece que es lo mejor"

"¿Hacer lo mismo que hice la última vez?¿Cómo puede ser eso mejor?"

"Vi como la mirabas. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Si yo no las empujaba a las dos a hacer algo, íbamos a seguir así hasta que ella se recibiera"

"¿No te parece que era lo mejor? Tiene 17 años"

"Y tú 26. No veo cual es el problema"

"Es una niña, además de que está el pequeño problema de que soy su profesora"

"El pequeño problema no te detuvo 6 años atrás"

"Maldición Sue" gritó Rachel y la mujer se enderezó. "No tenías porque hacerlo. Porque ahora estoy sintiendo todo esto adentro mío y no esta bien"

"¿Qué no está bien?" preguntó Sue haciendo un paso atrás porque sabía que Rachel en cualquier momento podía abrir la puerta del auto enojada y ella terminaría lastimada. Ya había pasado un par de veces. "¿Qué te estés enamorando de alguien de nuevo?¿Crees que ella hubiera querido que te quedes encerrada en ese caparazón estúpido de tu corazón cuando antes vivías con los sentimientos reflejados en cada gesto de tu rostro?¿En cada palabra?"

"Ella era la que hacía que pudiera vivir así. Me protegió cada vez que algo malo pasó. Estuvo conmigo todo este tiempo, Sue"

"Pero no hubiera querido que vivas sin sentir nada el resto de tu vida."

"Es casi 10 años más chica que yo, Sue"

"Si mal no recuerdo, ella era 15 años más grande que vos"

"Te odio." dijo la diva, quien no se había bajado del auto y que ahora estaba encendiendo nuevamente el motor.

Sue se quedó quieta, mirándola partir. Sabía que en un par de horas Rachel la llamaría para pedirle perdón. Además de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Rachel le había dicho que la odiaba.

* * *

><p>Santana se sorprendía de las cosas que Lizzy podía llegar a hacer. Sobre todo cuando le mostró que su proyecto era en realidad una canción, con coreografía y todo, que había logrado hacer en 5 minutos. Además de que era todo con letra original.<p>

"Todavía no sé tocar mucho el piano" dijo la niña cuando terminó y había apagado el reproductor.

"No sé si asustarme o llevarte a un casting" dijo Santana más para si misma que para la niña, quien sonrió ampliamente.

"Mamá no quiere todavía." dijo Lizzy.

El resto de la mañana, mientras esperaban a Rachel, Santana y Lizzy jugaron en el patio trasero hasta con barro.

Casi dos horas después de que Rachel se había marchado, Lizzy se levantó y dijo que tenía hambre. Santana caminó con ella hasta la cocina para prepararle algo aunque la niña solo dijo que quería algo de fruta.

La joven latina sentía una especie de conexión con la niña, verbalmente madura, quien solía hablar sola mucho del tiempo que estaba acompañada.

Santana encontró ensalada de fruta en la heladera y mientras ponía un poco en una compotera para la niña y se preguntaba quien era su padre.

"Gracias" dijo Lizzy cuando Santana le dio la ensalada.

"De nada" dijo la latina sonriendo.

Cuando la niña terminó de comer, salió corriendo rumbo al piso de arriba después de gritarle a Santana que quería mostrarle algo.

Santana levantó lo que estaba sucio y lo lavó, y al terminar se dio vuelta y se encontró con Lizzy sosteniendo un portaretrato.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Santana mirando como la niña observaba atenta la foto.

"Mamis" dijo Lizzy estirando el portaretrato para que Santana lo agarrara. Santana frunció sus cejas y agarró la foto.

Realmente se sorprendió. En la foto veía a Lizzy un poco más chica, a Rachel sonriendo ampliamente y a una mujer, de unos profundos ojos verdes, rubia, sonriendo mientras abrazaba a las dos morenas.

"Esa es mi mami." dijo Lizzy.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" dijo la voz de Rachel apareciendo de pronto, y Santana levantó la vista asustada. Por el rostro de su profesora, la foto no era algo que parecía agradarle demasiado. Lizzy sacó el portaretrato de las manos de Santana y nuevamente corrió escaleras arriba antes de que su madre dijera algo.

"Lo siento, ella corrió a buscarlo y me lo trajo" dijo Santana tratando de preguntarse porque parecía que a Rachel la hubieran tirado en una pileta con agua a veinte grados centígrados bajo cero.

"Está bien" dijo la profesora dejando unas bolsas sobre la mesa. "Voy a hablar con ella"

"¿Te molesta si guardo los víveres?" preguntó Santana. Tenía miedo de que si no hacía nada en la casa, después del momento que no entendía porque parecía incómodo, se quedara sin un lugar donde relajarse y pasar tiempo conociendo a su profesora.

"No hay problema" dijo Rachel subiendo las escaleras.

Lizzy estaba sentada en su cama de acolchado rosa con el portaretrato en una mano y un enorme oso con ojos verdes y vestido con un tutu negro en la otra.

"Solo quería que la conozca" dijo con una pequeña voz que hizo que Rachel se diera cuenta que en realidad, aunque muchas veces no lo pareciera, su hija solo tenía 6 años.

"No estoy enojada" dijo la profesora caminando hacia su hija y agarrando el oso. Recordaba el día que lo compraron y como durmieron con él en el medio para que tuviera su olor.

"La extraño mucho" dijo Lizzy y se largó a llorar. No era fácil verla llorar, y pocas veces lo hacía cuando había alguien más en la casa que no era su madre o Sue.

Rachel también lloró porque sabía que no podía hacer nada para calmar el dolor que su hija estaba sintiendo o el que estaba sintiendo ella en ese momento.

"¿La extrañas?" preguntó la niña.

"Todos los días." dijo Rachel entre lágrimas.

Estuvieron abrazadas un rato más, hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a secarse.

"Bueno, bajemos que Santana debe estar muriéndose de hambre" dijo Rachel. "Pero antes, vamos a lavarnos la cara. ¿Si?"

"¿Por qué Santana no sabe de ella?" preguntó la niña mientras caminaba hacia el baño, donde su madre puso un banco para que alcance el lavatorio.

"Nunca salió el tema como para que se lo explique" dijo Rachel.

"¿Me parezco a ella?" preguntó la niña.

"Si." dijo Rachel volviendo a abrazar a su hija antes de lavarle la cara.

* * *

><p>Santana no sabía que hacer, si ponerse a cocinar, subir a ver si todo estaba bien, o salir de esa casa lo más rápido posible, olvidarse de lo que sentía por su profesora y que había conocido a Lizzy, o qué.<p>

En un momento decidió subir y se asomó por la puerta de la niña. Ahí notó dos cosas, una las dos morenas estaban en la cama llorando abrazadas y la otra, que en sus manos Rachel sostenía la foto en donde estaba con la otra mujer.

Decidió esperar, quizás Rachel ahora se decidiera contarle la historia de Lizzy. Una historia por la que Santana ya había preguntado pero su profesora se había negado a contar.

"¿Qué quieres comer?" escuchó Santana provenir de las escaleras y se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Rachel tan suave y a la vez tan herida.

"No sé que hay" dijo la niña, respondiendo casi con el mismo tono de voz.

"¿Quieres que cocine algo en especial?" preguntó la profesora cuando entró en la cocina.

"¡Panqueques!" dijo la niña

"¿Panqueques para almorzar?" preguntó Rachel divertida.

"Si" dijo Lizzy.

"Veremos entonces que opina Santana al respecto" dijo Rachel sentando a la niña en una de las sillas y mirando entonces a la latina.

"Por mi esta bien" dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

Lizzy estaba cansada después de almorzar y quiso acostarse a dormir. Rachel lo hizo y bajó para encontrarse con Santana terminando de limpiar la cocina.

Sabía que la latina ahora tenía más preguntas que antes y no sabía si podía o no contar un poco de su historia.

"El otro día averigüe sobre tus padres." dijo Santana cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba en la cocina. "Eran los hombres que vivían en esta casa. Y tenían una hija que estudio en McKinley. Resulta que yo no sé nada, porque cuando su hija se recibió hace 8 años atrás y se mudó a New York, ellos comenzaron a viajar por el mundo."

"Y siguen haciéndolo." dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Esa mujer..." comenzó a decir Santana mientras se sentaba al frente de Rachel en la mesa.

La profesora la observó con detenimiento, analizando cada detalle de la situación mientras intentaba buscar una forma de que la latina confiara en ella. A pesar del tiempo pasado entre ellas, y de los sentimientos que Rachel estaba teniendo por la latina necesitaba que la joven confiara en ella.

"Vamos a hacer un trato." dijo Rachel seriamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Un trato."

"¿Cuál?"

"Si yo te cuento quien es esa mujer, que eventualmente va a llevar a porque me tomé un tiempo afuera del teatro, tú me cuentas cual es el problema en tu casa"

"No es justo"

"Si lo es, Santana"

La joven latina lo pensó bastante, mientras miraba a su profesora. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero no quería más gente preguntándole constantemente como estaban las cosas en su casa. Aunque Rachel sabía que ella no quería ir a ahí, nunca había preguntado sin embargo. Por lo tanto, decidió aceptar.

"De acuerdo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si."

Rachel suspiró y se levantó a prepararse un té, después de preguntarle a Santana si quería uno. La joven latina pensó que su profesora estaba eludiendo el tema o buscando una forma de escaparse.

"Cassandra July" dijo Rachel con una taza caliente en su mano y mirando hacia el patio trasero a través de la ventana de la cocina. "Ese es el nombre de la mujer de la foto. Mi mujer. Estuvimos casadas 6 años"

"No salía que estabas casada con nadie en internet" dijo Santana.

"Es porque nadie lo sabía. Lo mantuvimos en secreto todo este tiempo. Sue lo sabe. Y ahora tú. Así que te pediría que todo lo que escuches ahora lo mantengas en secreto"

"Esta bien."

"La conocí en mi primer año en la universidad. En NYADA. Era mi profesora de baile. Después de un complicado comienzo, en el que ambos caracteres chocaban constantemente en clase, ella me encontró practicando una tarde sola en su estudio. Fue el día que me di cuenta que todo lo que me decía para tratar de hacerme sentir mal era porque en realidad sentía algo más por mi. No podía controlarse y solía decir cosas muy hirientes. Pero ya me había acostumbrado y realmente, solo le contestaba para seguir viéndola luchar contra sus sentimientos hacia mi y las nuevas formas que se le ocurrían para humillarme. Pero ese día, ese día estábamos solas y no podía controlarse. Cada vez que me decía algo malo, me halagaba después. Y yo ya había dejado hace mucho de luchar contra lo que sentía por ella y la besé. Por un momento pensé que iba a matarme. En sus ojos tenía una mirada asesina cuando nos separamos del beso. Como no dijo nada, pensé que podía escaparme. Huir. Era capaz de hasta dejar la universidad para que ella no me hiciera imposible el resto de mi carrera. No me dejó llegar a la puerta. Me besó y ahí comenzamos nuestra relación.

Llevaba medio año en NYADA y estaba teniendo una relación secreta con una profesora 15 años mayor que yo. Y a pesar de lo que podía llegar a implicar para las dos que se descubriera lo que pasaba entre nosotras, éramos felices.

Casi al final de mi segundo año en NYADA, ella comenzó a tener problemas. Se desmayaba en clases. Perdía la memoria por cortos períodos de tiempo. Cambiaba de humor más rápido que un pestañeo, o sea, de pronto estaba gritándole a uno de sus alumnos y en el siguiente segundo estaba llorando como una niña, abrazando sus piernas en un rincón del estudio.

Después de mucho llorarle y pedirle, la convencí de que fuera al médico. Ese día la acompañé y estuve a su lado durante todos los estudios que le hicieron.

Unas semanas después, nos enteramos que tenía un tumor en su cabeza, que iba creciendo y con cada aumento apretaba distintos lugares de su cerebro que causaban todas esas reacciones en ella.

Uno de sus sueños era ser madre. Aunque después me confesó que en realidad ese sueño nació cuando me conoció.

Estuvo unos meses bajo observación y notaron que el tumor había dejado de crecer, entonces ella preguntó si era posible que quedara embarazada.

Yo no sabía que decir o que hacer. El médico le dijo que no, no sabían si el tumor podía volver a crecer o no y tenían que empezar el tratamiento para detener su crecimiento. Después de todo, era inoperable.

No se muy bien como hizo, pero me convenció de ser yo la que cargara al bebé. El esperma nos lo donó uno de sus primos hermanos, que era el único que sabía de la razón por la cual Cassandra quería ser madre. Él es igual a ella. Lo único que cambia es el sexo. Pero en físico, casi dos gotas de agua.

Por lo tanto, el día que yo cumplía 20 años, anuncié que estaba embarazada de 3 meses. Ni siquiera Cassie lo sabía porque...porque quería esperar que pasen los primeros 3 meses para estar segura. Lloró de felicidad durante 3 días y cuando se calmó, me esperó afuera de NYADA, me subió a un avión y fuimos a Las Vegas. En el aeropuerto de Las Vegas, mientras yo estaba intentando saber que estábamos haciendo ahí, se arrodilló y me pidió casamiento. Le dije que si.

Nos casamos en una pequeña capilla rosa al final de un camino lleno de capillas de todos los estilos. Volvimos a NY y a los pocos días ella empezó con el tratamiento de rayos para disminuir el tamaño del tumor.

Para el momento en que di a luz, escondiendo el detalle a muchas personas, el tumor había disminuido lo suficiente como para intentar operarlo. Aunque Cassie se negó, por lo menos hasta que Lizzy tuviera tres meses.

Y así lo hizo. Continuó con el tratamiento de rayos hasta que Lizzy cumplió su tercer mes de vida y se sometió a la cirugía. Dijeron que había sido exitosa y que habían extraído todo.

Yo volví a la universidad, mientras Cassie se quedaba cuidando a Lizzy.

Cuando estaba por cumplir los 21 años, Cassandra me dijo que un amigo le había comentado de una audición para una nueva obra de teatro que prometía ser un éxito y ella le habló a ese amigo de mi y querían que me presente.

Lo hice solo por Cassie, porque estaba ilusionada y tenía mucha fe en mi. No se equivocó. Nunca lo hacía. Quizás por eso se llevaba tan bien con Sue.

Desde entonces empecé a trabajar en Broadway, dejé de lado la maestría a la que apuntaba en la universidad y aunque sea para tener un título me dediqué a preparar el profesorado.

Cada obra en la que estuve desde entonces, y solo fueron 3, fueron un éxito. Cassandra estaba mucho más feliz que yo. Eso si, preparó a nuestra hija como una futura estrella. No sé si te diste cuenta. Habla como un adulto, piensa como un adulto y baila mucho mejor que muchos adultos. Tiene una coordinación música cuerpo que cualquiera desearía tener. Incluso a los 4 años ya sabía tocar piano. Aunque no lo hace muy bien, todavía.

Hace un año y medio atrás, estaba por salir al escenario y recibí una llamada de Lizzy a mi celular. No podía despertar a Cassie. Pedí la noche libre y corrí hacia el departamento en donde vivíamos. Estaba simplemente dormida pero no podíamos despertarla. Tardamos como una hora y Lizzy me decía que ella había intentado mucho tiempo antes.

Cuando logramos despertarla, la llevé a emergencias y esperamos casi toda la noche hasta que la atendieron.

Lograron llamar a su médico y éste vino enseguida. Hicieron una tomografía computada y descubrieron que el tumor había vuelto. No entendían porque. No entendían como. Era el doble de grande que la primera vez y había crecido en cuestión de meses. Cassie se hacía controles cada seis meses desde la operación.

Esta vez, teníamos dos opciones. Operar teniendo un solo 10% de probabilidades de supervivencia, u atacarlo enseguida, lo cual daba más oportunidades. Cassie se decidió por la segunda, si con rayos podían disminuir el tamaño del tumor, podían volver a operarlo y así sobrevivir.

Pero 6 meses después, el tumor no había disminuido ni un milímetro a pesar de lo invasivo que estaba siendo el tratamiento. Al contrario, seguía creciendo. Mucho más despacio, pero creciendo al fin.

Fue así, que una noche en la que no tenía que ir al trabajo y en la que Sue había viajado para quedarse con Lizzy, Cassie y yo estuvimos juntas por última vez. Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, ella estaba abrazándome y me dijo que me amaba.

Fui a preparar el desayuno y Sue había vuelto con Lizzy. La niña estaba por ir a despertar a Cassie, pero de repente Sue sospechó algo y nos detuvo a las dos. Fue hasta la habitación y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sacó su celular y llamó al médico de Cassie. Me agarró y me sentó en el sillón para decirme que ella...ella estaba muerta."

Rachel no pudo seguir contando la historia, porque en ese momento el peso de los recuerdos hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a sus ojos. Santana no pudo soportar verla así y se levantó rápido a abrazarla.

Sintió como las pequeñas manos de su profesora se aferraban a ella para no dejarla ir. Todos los momentos que habían compartido no se comparaban con lo que Santana sentía en ese momento. Tenía ganas de proteger a esta mujer, pero también su cuerpo le decía que quería que Rachel estuviera entre sus brazos mucho tiempo más. Se daba cuenta que la pequeña morena encajaba perfectamente con su cuerpo. Y sabía que no eran cosas en las cuales pensar, mientras intentaba calmar las lágrimas de esa mujer.

Rachel se calmó casi media hora después y se dio cuenta de que había estado entre los brazos de Santana desde que terminó de contar la historia. Sentía las manos de su alumna acariciar su espalda y a pesar de que todavía tenía ganas de llorar, sentía el calor de alguien junto al suyo.

"Voy a lavarme la cara" dijo despacio y Santana asintió, dejándola ir despacio. No pudo evitar emitir un gemido quejoso en el momento en que el cuerpo de Rachel dejó de proveerle calor y no supo si su profesora o no la había escuchado.

Mientras Rachel tardaba en el baño de su habitación, Santana pensaba que quizás podría tener un futuro junto a esa mujer. Extrañamente tendría que estar pensando en otras cosas, como en explicarle que era lo que estaba pasando en su casa, pero no podía. Su profesora ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos y realmente soñar en tener un futuro con ella era mucho mejor que pensar en sus padres.

Cuando Rachel regresó, con el monitor para bebés que seguía usando, Santana miró como sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y se preguntó si algún día ella podía hacer que se vieran llenos de felicidad.

"Tu turno" dijo despacio Rachel sentándose al frente de ella nuevamente y esperando que Santana cuente que era lo que pasaba.

"Bueno...¿no puede ser en otro momento?" preguntó Santana.

"No, Lizzy se va a despertar en un rato y me gustaría que eso esté sobre la mesa, así puedo ayudarte Santana. Aunque no lo creas es lo único que quiero"

"Si creo que quieres ayudarme"

"Entonces, por favor, confía en mi."

"Es que no es nada comparado con..."

"¿Con lo que te acabo de contar? Es solo una historia."

"Tu historia"

"Pero cada familia es un mundo, Santana. Por favor."

"De acuerdo. Todo comenzó el año pasado cuando mi hermano mayor se fue a la universidad. Quizás no hubiera sido muy notorio, para ellos, si yo también me hubiera ido a la universidad, pero eventualmente, los dos se fueron dando cuentas de las cosas que hacía el otro. Mi padre suele viajar una vez por mes, debido a su trabajo, y mi madre desaparecía todos los días después del almuerzo. Cuando les dije que era homosexual, ellos se preocuparon por mi bienestar, y sobre su forma de criarme y protegerme no tengo nada malo para decir. Pero en el receso de invierno del año pasado fue cuando todo explotó. Mi padre se había ido a uno de sus viajes mensuales, pero me había dicho que iba a hacer todo lo posible para volver antes de Navidad, así pasábamos las fiestas todos juntos. Mi hermano había decidido pasar las fiestas con nosotros pero quería darle una sorpresa a mi madre, así que me avisó a que hora llegaba y me pidió que lo fuera a buscar.

Yo le dije a mi madre que iba a pasar la tarde en lo Brittany, para hacer más intensa la sorpresa.

Ese día mientras estacionaba el auto, mi padre se detuvo al lado mío en la entrada de la casa. Estábamos felices de que fuéramos a estar los cuatro juntos para celebrar. Entramos en la casa y ...bueno...encontramos a mi madre con otro hombre en el living, desnudos, teniendo sexo. No nos escuchó porque estaban muy concentrados en el fuego de la pasión.

Desde entonces, lo único que hacen es pelear. Papá quiere divorciarse y ella no se lo permite. No quiere, ninguno de nosotros entiende bien el porque. Mamá sigue diciendo que pueden superar ésto, que han superado un montón de obstáculos juntos. Pero no piensan demasiado en nosotros. No me tratan mal ni nada, pero es imposible estar en esa casa cuando ellos están. Es una batalla campal día tras días y, a casi un año después, todavía me sorprende que uno de los dos no haya terminado detenido. Se gritan cosas muy feas y mi madre generalmente amenaza con marcharse conmigo. Yo no quiero meterme entre ellos dos, pero mi padre sabe bien que no voy a dejar Lima a tan poco de graduarme de la secundaria, entonces se lo recrimina. Y ahí empiezan con que él hizo que sus hijos la odien, y él le recuerda que fue ella quien lo hizo al estar acostándose con otro en la casa que es de la familia. Y así.

A veces, durante la noche, uno de los dos está despierto y el otro comienza a hablar recordando cosas y vuelven a pelear. Es así todo el tiempo.

Tuvimos varias veces las visitas de la policía porque fueron denunciados por ruidos molestos. No es muy agradable que tus vecinos estén a los gritos a las 4 de la mañana.

Por lo tanto comencé a quedarme en lo de Britt, que ahí mucho no se puede estudiar porque hay que controlar al gato y a su pequeña hermana. Para la hora de acostarme, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer algo, pero pocas veces pude relajarme lo suficiente como para descansar.

En el verano recurrieron a terapia de parejas, pero no parece haber ayudado demasiado. Ahora si estoy en la casa, siguen discutiendo pero han bajado un poco el volumen, aunque eventualmente vuelven a levantarlo y todo vuelve a llenarse de gritos."

"Lo siento mucho, Santana" dijo Rachel tratando de saber como iba a hacer para ayudarla.

"Oh, no es tu culpa" dijo la joven latina.

"Bueno pero quiero que sepas que aquí tienes un lugar donde poder refugiarte" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió.

"Fue por eso que vine hoy. Apenas me desperté ya estaban discutiendo de nuevo y no quería quedarme ahí. Creo...creo que están llegando al límite y no quiero ser parte de sus decisiones. A menos que me afecten."

"Está bien." dijo Rachel.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y Rachel decidió ofrecerle el comfort que ella le había ofrecido en su historia, a pesar de que la joven no estaba llorando. Así que se levantó y la abrazó.

Estuvieron así, absorbiendo el calor de la otra, acariciando la espalda de la otra, hasta que un ruido en el monitor para bebés, les hizo saber que Lizzy se había despertado.

* * *

><p>Las porristas y el coro ganaron sus respectivas seccionales, el receso de invierno se acercaba peligrosamente rápido, y Kurt y Mercedes seguían sin saber porque Rachel Berry había dejado Broadway.<p>

Santana se enamoraba cada día más de su profesora y Rachel sentía lo mismo hacia su alumna, aunque ahora era mucho más cuidadosa con los gestos. No podía casi besarla como aquella vez, aunque su cuerpo se lo pidiera a gritos.

La joven latina era un miembro más de la pequeña familia de Rachel, y no podía cometer el error de alejarla por lo que sentía.

"A pesar de que Santana pueda llegar a sentir lo mismo" dijo un día en voz alta mientras estaba sola en la casa.

Suspiró sabiendo que su cumpleaños era al día siguiente, que Lizzy quería otra fiesta más como si fuera el suyo y que Sue iba a exigir algo. No sabía que, pero Sue siempre exigía algo. El año anterior, en la misma fecha, Sue exigió que fueran a esparcir las cenizas de Cassie al lugar que la rubia había elegido.

Santana mientras tanto, iba caminando ese día por el centro comercial buscando el regalo perfecto. Si no fuera por internet ella no sabría que el día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Rachel, y quería darle una sorpresa a su profesora.

Lo vio cuando pasaba por la joyería y no se lo cuestionó dos veces. Entró, lo compró, lo hizo grabar y salió sonriendo y con una decisión tomada.

No se había dado cuenta de que Sue Sylvester había observado todo lo que hizo.

* * *

><p>Sue exigió algo que Rachel no se esperaba, exigió llevarse a Lizzy durante todo el día. La niña al comienzo hizo un berrinche porque quería pasar ese cumpleaños con su madre, pero después de ciertas palabras que Sue le dijo en el oído aceptó.<p>

"Volveremos para cenar" dijo Sue mientras salía con Lizzy.

Rachel no sabía realmente que hacer consigo misma ahora que estaba sola y se quedó dormida en el sofá hasta que alguien tocó el timbre de la casa.

Se levantó abrumada por el sueño y se sorprendió al ver a Santana, del otro lado, cargando unas cuantas bolsas de comestible.

"Hola" dijo la latina pasando a su lado. Había decidido jugar normal, como si fuera de todos los días, así que se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Feliz cumpleaños" agregó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Rachel se quedó pensando en lo suave de sus labios hasta que reaccionó. "Gracias, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?"

"Es tu cumpleaños y supuse que no ibas a hacer demasiado. Y no me equivoco, porque por lo silenciosa que está la casa seguro que Sue se llevó a Lizzy"

"Si, lo hizo"

"Te voy a cocinar" dijo Santana y puso manos a la obra.

Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, vieron películas y estuvieron todo el día rozándose "inocentemente" hasta las 7 de la tarde.

Estaban sentadas en el sofá y Santana se levantó recordando el regalo.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo de nuevo mientras extendía el paquete.

Rachel la miró y tentativamente agarró el regalo mientras le agradecía.

Dentro había un pequeño collar de plata, con un corazón y detrás tenía las inciales de Rachel y espacio para una más.

"Santana, es hermoso" dijo Rachel observando los detalles del corazón. La joven latina se había quedado parada mirando su reacción y sin saber que hacer consigo misma, porque quería besarla. Rachel se levantó y rodeó el cuello de Santana con sus manos para abrazarla en agradecimiento.

Pero como si las estrellas se hubieran alineado en ese momento, Santana movió su rostro unos centímetros y sus bocas se chocaron por primera vez.

Las dos abrieron los ojos sorprendidas ante el contacto, pero no se separaron, ya que la presión sobre sus labios había sido demasiado ansiada.

Inconscientemente los brazos de Santana rodearon la cintura de su profesora y comenzó a mover su boca para sentir más. Quería más.

Cuando pasó su lengua por los labios de Rachel, sintió que la mujer en sus brazos se estremecía pero abría la boca permitiéndole encontrar su lengua.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose paradas en el medio del living. Con las manos de Rachel encerradas en un puño y presionando la cabeza de Santana para que no se aleje de la de ella. Con las manos de Santana acariciando la espalda de su profesora

"¿Ma?"

Esas fueron las dos letras que hicieron que ambas se separaran inmediatamente, dejando un metro de distancia entre las dos. Alcanzaron a mirarse a los ojos y ver el estado de la otra, los labios hinchados y las pupilas dilatadas.

"Lizzy" dijo Rachel mirando a su hija y a Sue. La niña salió corriendo escaleras arriba y Rachel pasó al lado de Santana diciendo "Lo siento" y siguiendo la dirección de su hija.

La joven latina se giró para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Sue Sylvester.

"Ella no tiene la culpa...fui yo quien inició todo. Yo..." comenzó a decir. ¿Qué tal si Sue contaba esto y Rachel perdía su trabajo y terminaba en la cárcel?

"No me importa" dijo Sue. "Ahora hay que ver como se desarrolla todo esto" agregó mirando las escaleras.

**Continuará...**

**en el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties! <em>

_Volví con ¿cuántos días? 2 _

_Voy a hacerlo cortito a esto, porque sé que el capítulo fue largo por demás. Además, aviso con anticipación, quizás el capítulo que sigue (o sea la continuación) sea un poco más largo. No consigo redondear el final._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts. _

_Vendrán dos capítulos más, que serán:_

**_Capítulo 65: _**_recuerdan mi fic "Reunión" bueno...¿como llegaron Rachel y Santana a estar juntas? pedido por Pao._

**_Capítulo 66: _**_Sanny en el país de las maravillas. pedido por Zucma-San_

_Eso si, no sé cuando haré el 66, porque tengo muy poco tiempo últimamente._

_Besos enormes, Kitties! _

_Gracias nuevamente por las reviews, disculpen que no las respondo._

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	64. ¡64! - Amor prohibido Parte 2

**Título:** Amor prohibido. Parte 2

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **11,038

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Rachel Berry/Santana López, Santana López/Brittany S. Pierce, menciones ademas de otras parejas.

**Summary:** Rachel Berry es la actriz preferida por excelencia en Broadway, entonces ¿qué hace dando clases en Ohio?¿Qué la hizo alejarse de las tablas?¿Qué sentimientos pueden comenzar a surgir cuando empiece a pasar tiempo con una de sus alumnas?

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE: ******es más largo que la primer parte. Y quiero agradecerle a VickyAgron por la imagen de portada de Las Aventuras.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Amor Prohibido.<strong>

**Parte 2**

**Pedido por Emily**

Rachel había corrido detrás de Lizzy, quien se había metido en su cuarto y ahora miraba la foto de sus madres.

"¿Liz?" preguntó Rachel entrando detrás de ella.

"No la extrañas" dijo la niña.

"Oh, si la extraño. La extraño mucho" dijo Rachel.

"¿Entonces...?"

"¿Piensas que no la extraño porque besé a Santana?"

"Si"

"Oh, no."

"¿Entonces?"

"No sé como explicarte eso entre Santana pero la extraño. Cada minuto del día, todos los días."

"No quiero decirle mami a nadie"

"No tienes que decírselo a nadie. Nunca te voy a pedir que se lo digas a alguien mas" dijo Rachel abrazando a su hija, mientras las dos miraban la foto, con sus ojos clavados en Cassie.

* * *

><p>"Santana" dijo Rachel volviendo al piso inferior con la niña agarrada de una de sus manos.<p>

"Lo siento mucho, Lizzy" dijo la joven latina agachándose para hablar con la niña.

"Está bien" dijo la niña y siguió caminando hacia Sue.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Santana mirando a su profesora.

"Si." dijo Rachel guiando a la latina hacia el living.

"Rachel...yo..." comenzó a decir Santana intentando decir algo, encontrar las palabras.

"Santana, eso no puede volver a pasar" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina sorprendiendo con la pregunta."¿Por qué eres mi profesora? Estuviste en este lugar, Rachel. En mi lugar. Quiero...quiero algo contigo. No...no es un enamoramiento normal y si el beso significó algo, y tu sabes que lo hizo porque nadie responde un beso de esa manera de la forma en que lo hiciste, no podemos detenernos."

"Santana, tienes 17 años, ¿cómo puedes saber que ésto es algo más que un enamoramiento?" preguntó Rachel. Le dolía pensar que podía ser algo más y a la vez que Santana creyera sus palabras. En el fondo sabía que no quería que fuera un simple enamoramiento.

"¿Crees que no sé lo que es sentir?¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú enamorándote de Cassandra y yo enamorándome de ti?"

"¿Estás enamorada de mi?"

"Si, Rachel. Y sé que algo sientes por mi"

"Santana..."

"Sé que debe ser difícil, pero mira...ahora estás en el lugar de Cassandra. Ahora tú puedes..."

"No la conociste, no sabes lo que ella hizo por mi ni las cosas que pasamos juntas. No la nombres, Santana"

"Esta bien. Lo siento" dijo la joven latina y bajó la mirada.

Segundos después una mano comenzó a acariciar su mejilla.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel suavemente. "No podemos volver a hacerlo."

"Pero no puedo dejar de verte" dijo la joven latina

"No te voy a pedir que lo hagas." dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la mejilla de su alumna y abrazándola.

Santana logró mantener la compostura dos segundos al sentir los brazos de Rachel a su alrededor pero después de ese tiempo se largó a llorar, empapando el cuello de su profesora con sus lágrimas.

¿Cómo iba a seguir viendo a esta mujer y dejar de sentir lo que sentía?¿Cómo iba a luchar con las ganas de besarla cada vez que ella se acercaba?¿Cómo iba a dejar de mirar sus labios cuando por fin ya sabía lo que se sentía besarlos?

Sin Santana saberlo, Rachel pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero sabía que la mejor decisión era no apartarla de su lado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que Santana se fuera de su lado.

* * *

><p>Para el momento en que llegó año nuevo, Santana y Rachel intentaron tener la misma relación antes del beso, pero era un poco imposible.<p>

Sin quererlo, se habían vuelto un poco más físicas, tocándose todo el tiempo a pesar de lo que esa cercanía les hacía a las dos.

Sue había sido una firme pared y no había comentado nada al respecto.

Santana había anunciado que la noche de año nuevo iba a estar en una fiesta con sus amigos y se fue, creyendo que iba a poder sacar así su mente de Rachel.

La profesora, mientras tanto, iba a hacer una cena para ella, Lizzy y Sue en su casa.

Fue Rachel quien miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que faltaban 15 minutos para año nuevo y después miró a Sue. Se acercó a la mujer y le dijo algo en el oído ante lo cual ella asintió. Salió de la casa, dejando un beso en la cabeza de su hija ya vencida por el sueño que estaba acostada en el sofá y envió un mensaje de texto.

Fue casualidad que Santana mirara su teléfono y viera el mensaje. A pesar de todo, miró el reloj y supo que tenía tiempo.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Quinn quien se acercó a ella cuando la vio caminar hacia la puerta.

"A comenzar el año" dijo Santana con una sonrisa. "Feliz Año Nuevo, Quinn" dijo la latina abrazando a su amiga y apurando su paso para salir lo más rápido posible de esa casa.

* * *

><p>Se encontraron en el parque, donde sabían que no iba a haber nadie y todavía faltaban 5 minutos para las 12.<p>

"¿Y qué va a significar?" preguntó Santana cuando la vio.

"No lo sé" dijo Rachel acercándose despacio a su alumna. "Cuando se trata de tí, no sé absolutamente nada"

"¿No soy demasiado joven?¿Demasiado inexperta en cosas del amor?"

"Santana...¿entiendes que si...iniciamos algo...no vamos a poder...pasar al siguiente nivel?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por un lado eres menor de edad y puedo terminar presa. Y no creo que Sue me críe bien a Lizzy"

"¿Por el otro?"

"Porque soy tu profesora, y puedo terminar presa." dijo Rachel acercándose todavía más. Santana asintió, entendiendo, antes de abalanzarse sobre su profesora y pasar sus manos alrededor de su cintura para besarla.

Se besaron como si fuera lo único que necesitaban para vivir y escucharon a lo lejos el ruido de fuegos artificiales, y de gritos anunciando que había llegado el nuevo año.

"Feliz Año Nuevo" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Dicen que de la forma en la que empiezas el nuevo año es como vas a vivirlo" dijo Santana. "Feliz año nuevo" agregó dejando un nuevo beso en esa boca.

"Vuelve a la fiesta. Mañana si quieres hablamos." dijo Rachel soltando a su alumna y encontrando muchas voces en su mente.

"De acuerdo. ¿No puedo ir contigo?"

"No, vuelve a la fiesta"

"Está bien" dijo Santana besándola una vez más y alejándose aunque sin ganas.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente apareció en la casa de Rachel con una sonrisa. Sue estaba jugando con Lizzy y se quedó observando a su entrenadora. Siempre le llamaba la atención ver como Sue cambiaba completamente por la niña.<p>

"Santana" dijo Sue y la latina asintió, mientras Lizzy la miró. Desde que había visto el beso, la niña intentaba no hablar con Santana, porque estaba tratando de entender.

"Hola Santana" dijo Rachel apareciendo con unas bebidas para Sue y la niña, quienes la tomaron inmediatamente antes de seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

"Hola" dijo Santana. No sabía si iba a ser correcto o no inclinarse y besarla, así que decidió no hacerlo y siguió a Rachel hacia la cocina.

Cuando se encontraron solas, Santana hizo girar a su profesora y la besó, apasionadamente.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel cuando se separaron.

"Pensé que lo de anoche..." comenzó a decir la latina, temiendo que solo hubiera sido porque Rachel se sentía sola al comenzar un nuevo año.

"Lo de anoche pasó, y va a volver a pasar. Solo tenemos que establecer ciertas reglas" dijo Rachel señalando la puerta trasera para salir al patio.

"¿Sue no puede saberlo?" preguntó Santana pensando que esa era una de las reglas.

"Sue lo sabe y bastante bien, ya que de cierta forma ella nos unió" dijo Rachel sentándose en un pequeño banco que tenían en el medio del parque. Estaba frío y la nieve a su alrededor generaba más frío, pero sabían que tenían que estar lejos de los oídos de Lizzy. "Lizzy no puede saberlo. No por ahora. Todavía...todavía es demasiado pronto para ella y cuando vio el beso la otra vez, estuvo bastante mal. A pesar de que lo hablamos."

"Entonces nada de besos al frente de la niña, lo entiendo" dijo Santana abrazándose, parada al frente de su profesora. "¿Podemos entrar? Hace mucho frío"

"Santana, ésto no lo puede saber nadie. Ni siquiera sospechar"

"Quinn y Brittany saben que eres mi tutora"

"Y quiero que sepas, sobre todas las cosas, cuando todo sea demasiado que puedes irte. No espero...no espero que estes dispuesta a hacerte cargo de todos los sentimientos que tengo en mi"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quizás ahora no lo entiendas, pero lo que Cassie y yo teníamos...era muy profundo. Tan profundo y tan poderoso a la vez, que no pudimos mantenernos alejadas la una de la otra demasiado tiempo. Y a la vez, pudimos mantener lo nuestro en secreto, sobre todo por la diferencia de edad"

"No es tan grande nuestra diferencia, Rachel"

"Lo sé, pero es distinta la madurez." dijo la profesora parándose para quedar bien al frente de la joven. "Tienes 17 años y ten por seguro que en ningún momento te voy a pedir que no hagas cosas que a tu edad te gusta hacer. Y lamentablemente no puedo comprometerme del todo contigo, Santana."

"¿Comprometernos? No hablé de casamiento. Solo quiero...estar contigo. De la forma que sea"

"No ese tipo de compromiso. Quizás algún día lo entiendas, pero...si de repente quieres salir a cenar conmigo, no va a ser posible, por más que lo hagamos como amigas"

"Está bien"

"Ahora me dices que está bien"

"Es que ahora está bien."

"Santana..." dijo Rachel suspirando. No sabía como llevar una relación con una adolescente. Ella misma era una adolescente todavía cuando conoció a Cassandra, cuando se enamoró de Cassandra. Quizás las cosas hubieran sido distintas si no se hubieran amado desde el primer día. Si no hubiera sido tan extraña la forma de su primer beso. Si no...Cassandra entendería ¿verdad? Se preguntó Rachel mientras miraba los ojos de Santana.

"Solo quiero estar contigo, de la forma que sea" dijo la joven latina una vez más, haciendo que Rachel asintiera. "¿Puedo besarte ahora?"

"Lizzy está mirando por la ventana de la cocina" dijo Rachel y se alejó de Santana para volver a la casa.

* * *

><p>"¿Crees que a mami le gustaría Santana?" preguntó esa noche la niña mientras la estaba acostando. Rachel no se había esperado la pregunta, pero pensó un segundo varias cosas.<p>

"Creo que no hubiéramos conocido a Santana si ella estuviera con nosotras" fue la respuesta de su madre.

"Pero en el caso de que la hubiéramos conocido..." dijo Lizzy

"Creo que si le hubiera gustado Santana. Le hubiera caído bien"

"A veces te hace sonreír." dijo Lizzy tímidamente. "Como ella te hacía sonreír"

"Mami me hacía sonreír todo el tiempo, es por eso que nunca voy a poder olvidarla."

* * *

><p>No eran constantes los momentos en los que podían estar juntas, como algo más que tutora y alumna, y Santana se preguntaba que sentido tenía para Rachel tener ese tipo de relación con ella.<p>

Sobre todo cuando volvieron al colegio y ahí adentro era todavía más difícil poder besarla.

A veces se preguntaba porque cuando estaban a solas y protegidas por la casa de su profesora y sus besos comenzaban a ser más y más apasionados, Rachel se separaba de ella, para seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Quizás no besaba tan bien como Cassandra o algo así. Y Santana, a pesar de todo, nunca pensó que iba a compararse constantemente con una mujer que, lamentablemente, ya no estaba en esta tierra.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?" preguntó una noche. Ya había terminado con sus tareas y estaban en el sillón, mirando una película, cuando comenzaron a besarse. Santana, después de un tiempo, logró meter una de sus manos debajo de la remera de Rachel y fue ahí cuando la profesora detuvo todo.

"Santana, no estás haciendo algo mal"

"No soy ella, eso lo entiendo, pero...¿por qué no puedo tocarte?"

"¿Por qué la traes a esta conversación?"

"Porque estoy tratando constantemente de saber que es lo que pasa por tu mente cuando te separas de mi como si quemara." Eran dos meses del constante beso y separación y Santana se estaba cansando.

"Te dije que no podíamos ir más allá de unos besos." dijo Rachel.

"Pero si podemos besarnos...¿por qué no podemos...?"

"Maldición, Santana" dijo Rachel levantándose del sillón y alejándose un poco. "Estoy tratando de protegerte, de protegerme y sobre todo de proteger a mi hija."

"¿Protegerme? A mi no me tienes que proteger de nada, Rachel"

"Esta bien"

"Lo dices como si no me creyeras"

"Santana, no creo que entiendas realmente que lo que yo estoy haciendo está mal." dijo Rachel suavemente.

"¿En qué sentido está mal?"

"En que soy tu profesora y eres menor de edad. Son dos cosas por las cuales puedo terminar en la cárcel."

"Cassie era tu profesora"

"Deja de nombrarla, la situación era diferente. Son dos personas diferentes"

"¿En qué sentido? Porque yo lo único que veo son similitudes."

"¿Qué tipo de similitudes?"

"La principal, Rachel. Eres mi profesora, ella fue tu profesora."

"Santana, cuando yo la conocí era mayor de edad. Y nuestra relación ya no estaba prohibida por la ley"

"Pero seguía estando prohibida por la universidad"

"Si, pero no iba a llevar a Cassandra a la cárcel. En este caso si, por más que tengas 18 años, no va a ser posible. No hasta que me sienta completamente segura."

"Entonces me estás diciendo que solo vamos a besarnos por un año y medio más"

"Santana..."

"¿Qué? Cumplo 18 en octubre"

"Igual sigue siendo ilegal, Santana."

"Está bien. Por ahora no hablemos mas de este tema"

"Santana"

"Por favor"

* * *

><p>Y no lo hablaron. Estuvieron casi dos semanas sin volver a besarse. Santana no entendía el punto de vista de Rachel, y Rachel no quería insistir en el tema. Además de que a pesar de no tener ese tipo de relación, Santana seguía yendo a la casa de la diva y mantenían el tipo de relación que tenían antes de los besos. Incluso era quizás, más sencillo, porque no tenían la presión de desear el momento para poder besarse.<p>

Fue cuando comenzaba un nuevo mes y Santana estaba pensando que lo mejor era hablar con Rachel del tema de la fiesta de promoción, cuando la policía irrumpió en McKinley. Nadie entendía que estaba pasando y mucho menos porque la policía interrumpía una reunión que según Figgins era importante. Por lo tanto, estaban todos los alumnos y profesores reunidos en el gimnasio cuando cinco oficiales uniformados comenzaron a caminar por el medio del mismo.

Santana sintió los pelos de su nuca erizarse en miedo cuando vio que Rachel se tensaba en su silla al lado de Sue.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" escuchó que a su alrededor los alumnos se preguntaban en voz alta. Pero nadie sabía. Solo se atrevían a mirar como uno de los oficiales se acercaba al director, le decía algo en el oído, mientras los otros cuatro caminaban a la zona de los profesores. Al ver ésto, Santana se acercó hasta el borde de su silla, era capaz de levantarse y salir corriendo gritando que Rachel no tenía nada que ver, pero pudo notar que pasaron de largo por el lugar donde la pequeña morena estaba sentada y fueron hasta uno de los profesores que estaba quieto y pálido, casi tan blanco como una estatua, al final de la fila.

Cuando el hombre se levantó, después de unas palabras de otro de los oficiales, se lo llevaron despacio hacia la puerta, sin esposarlo. Eso fue hasta que alguien gritó y todos miraron hacia el grupo de chicos de último año, en donde una joven rubia se había levantado y corría hacia el hombre detenido, para ser detenida por los oficiales.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando lo que estaba pasando mientras sacaban suposiciones.

Para la hora del almuerzo, las suposiciones resultaron ser ciertas. Porque todos habían pensado que el profesor de matemática y la alumna tenían una relación, y era cierto. Jacob Ben Israel había logrado meter unos micrófonos en la sala de profesores y escucharon todos las discusiones.

Además de que se enteraron de todos los detalles en los días posteriores.

Fue unos dos días después que Santana entró en la casa de Rachel, las dos se miraron sabiendo que tenían que hablar.

"Veo que se ha entendido la situación" dijo Sue que como siempre estaba ahí.

Rachel giró sus ojos y siguió caminando hacia la cocina, en donde esperó a Santana.

"Lo siento" dijo la latina mirando a la profesora cuando por fin estaban solas. Lo dijo despacio y acercándose a ella.

"Está bien" dijo la profesora.

"No está bien, Rachel. No entendía la gravedad de la situación." dijo Santana "Por momentos pensé que..."

"¿Qué no te veo lo suficientemente atractiva como para acostarme contigo?"

Santana solo asintió a modo de respuesta.

"¿Qué sabes de lo que pasó el otro día?"

"Todo. Sabemos todo." dijo Santana sentándose en una de las sillas. "Jacob logró meter un micrófono en la sala de profesores. Aviso para que sepas"

"Sabes que no paso demasiado tiempo ahí"

"Lo sé."

"Dicen que esperaron hasta que ella cumpliera los 18 años, pero igualmente él va a ir a juicio y es probable que pase un tiempo encerrado. Además de que no puede enseñar más."

"Es más complicado siendo una escuela secundaria que la universidad, Santana"

"Entiendo"

"¿En serio?"

"Pero no puedo negar que me gusta lo que tenemos y por más que...no demos ese paso...¿podemos seguir teniéndolo?"

"¿Estás segura de que vas a aguantar hasta el día de tu graduación?"

"Creo que es más difícil al revés."

"¿Al revés?"

"Si, ¿como puedes aguantarte ya que soy tan sexy?"

"Santana" dijo Rachel riendo y abrazó a la latina. Quizás no podrían tener charlas tan serias sin que suceda algo a su alrededor que haga a la joven darse cuenta de la seriedad de lo que pasaba entre ellas, pero, por lo pronto, podía vivir así.

* * *

><p>New Directions salió segundo en las seccionales y Rachel no podía estar más orgullosa de sus alumnos. Ellos en cambio no estaban muy contentos con el desarrollo del coro y mientras esperaban en la sala verde a que Rachel fuera a buscarlos para volver a Lima, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Pero Santana, sentada al lado de Quinn quien ahora odiaba nuevamente a Finn, escuchó una conversación un poco preocupante.<p>

"Nadie sabe nada" decía Kurt mirando a Mercedes.

"Casi termina el año y no nos dijo porque se alejó de Broadway. Quizás no tengamos oportunidad de que lo haga si el año que viene no vuelve. Mira si durante las vacaciones decide volver al teatro." respondía Mercedes

"Solo queda que contemos en uno de los foros en donde está..."

Santana se levantó y salió de la habitación buscando a su profesora. La vio hablando con una mujer al final del pasillo.

"Ra...Profesora" había empezado a decir su nombre porque sabía que los demás estaban dentro de la sala verde, y sentía la necesidad de reclamar que conocía a esta mujer al frente de la que estuviera hablando. En realidad, no lo iba a admitir en voz alta pero sentía celos.

"Santana" dijo Rachel y la latina pudo notar que estaba un poco conflictuada, sin embargo cuando miró a la otra mujer...

"Guoaa, hablando de clonación" dijo Santana acercándose más.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Rachel tratando de entender a su alumna.

"Eres igual a ella" dijo la joven latina.

"Santana...déjame presentarte a mi madre, Shelby Corcoran" dijo Rachel y su madre extendió la mano para estrechar la de la joven.

"Ese nombre lo escuché en otro lado" dijo Santana respondiendo el apretón de mano.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel

"Escuché una conversación y me parece que deberías saber lo que se hablaba." dijo Santana

"Rachel, voy a volver con mis alumnos. Cuídate y te llamo en estos días" dijo Shelby abrazando a su hija y alejándose.

"Es la directora de Vocal Adrenaline" dijo Rachel comenzando a caminar hacia la sala verde.

"Kurtcedes sigue tratando el tema de tu desaparición de Broadway."

"¿Kurtcedes?"

"Kurt y Mercedes, es más fácil, así no digo sus nombre todo el tiempo"

"Una pensaría que ya hubieran dejado de insistir"

"Hablaron de unos foros y contar donde estás en uno de ellos."

"Por Dios, son insoportables" dijo Rachel. "Gracias"

"De nada" dijo Santana entrando en la sala verde y cinco minutos después entró Rachel.

* * *

><p>Fue una semana después que Santana supo que había sido importante lo que escuchó, cuando por los pasillos de McKinley se contaba que había varias camionetas de la prensa y algunos fotógrafos en el estacionamiento.<p>

Caminó hacia Glee pensando que seguramente Rachel ya hubiera suspendido esa clase, pero como ella no había recibido ningún mensaje, quizás los periodistas estaban por otra cosa.

Dentro del salón del coro, Kurtcedes cuchicheaban mirando constantemente a la puerta, y Quinn y Brittany esperaban por Santana.

"Dinos que sabes porque dejó Broadway" dijo Quinn apenas se sentó en el medio de las dos. Lo dijo igual en voz baja.

"¿Por qué habria de saberlo?" preguntó Santana

"Eres su alumna y pasas tiempo dentro de esa casa" dijo Quinn

"Quinn..."

"A todo esto, ¿como es que tus padres están tranquilos?¿Saben que es tu tutora?" preguntó Quinn otra vez y Brittany solo asentía ante cada pregunta de la otra rubia.

"Si, cuando volvimos a clases después del receso de invierno, ella pensó que lo mejor era que mis padres supieran que era mi tutora y que me quedaba a veces en su casa. Así que se reunió con ellos y hablaron durante horas, hasta que salió con las autorizaciones firmadas para todo. Ellos están contentos de que mis notas no solo dejaron de ser mediocres, sino que pasaron a ser casi perfectas."

"Ahí viene" se escuchó que Puck decía. Él estaba junto a la puerta mirando hacia el pasillo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Santana

"Kurt y Mercedes lograron que la prensa de Broadway supiera donde está Rachel Berry" dijo Quinn y se quedó mirando la puerta.

Rachel entró apurada, mirando a todos lados del coro, hasta que vio a Kurt y a Mercedes y Santana pudo notar que se enojaba.

"Disculpen que los haya hecho quedar, pero no va a haber clases hoy. Kurt y Mercedes, por favor, dirijánse a la dirección, sus padres están esperando para hablar con Figgins y Sue." dijo la profesora y todos miraron al dúo quienes se habían puestos pálidos. "Santana, necesito hablar contigo un segundo" agregó Rachel saliendo del aula y esperando en el pasillo.

Santana se levantó y agarró sus cosas y fue detrás de la profesora, se alejaron de la puerta y Rachel la miró.

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" preguntó en voz baja, mientras de a uno los miembros del coro salían y las miraban.

"Si"

"¿Podrías ir a buscar a Lizzy? Está en la casa de una amiga y no quiero que vea a la prensa. Y sobre todo no quiero que la prensa la vea"

"¿Así la mantuvieron oculta seis años?"

"Se rumorea que tengo una hija pero nunca le pudieron sacar fotos. Es algo legal, Santana y no es el tema que nos ocupa"

"Esta bien, lo siento"

Rachel sacó un papel de uno de sus bolsillos.

"La primera es la dirección de la casa en donde está. La segunda es la dirección de la casa de Sue. Estas son las llaves de Sue y el código de la alarma."

"¿A lo de Sue?"

"Deben estar en mi casa también, no puedo arriesgarme a que la vean."

"De acuerdo"

"Santana, cuando llegues a lo de Sue guarda el auto en el garage. Hay una puerta por la que puedes entrar. Que vaya acostada en el asiento de atrás. Y si tienes que caminar con ella algún trecho, tápale la cara."

"Si le tapo la cara igual van a confirmar que es tu hija."

"Pero no van a mostrar su rostro y eso es lo importante. Lizzy se parece a las dos y alguien puede darse cuenta quien es la otra madre con solo mirar una foto de ella. Sobre todo por los ojos"

"De acuerdo"

"Quédate con ella hasta que Sue llegue. Por favor"

"Bien"

"Gracias Santana" dijo Rachel tratando de abrazarla y recordando donde estaba.

"De nada" dijo la latina agarrando el papel y las llaves y saliendo hacia la playa de estacionamiento.

"Kurt y Mercedes te vieron hablando con ella, ¿sabes que ahora no te van a dejar en paz?" preguntó Quinn que estaba esperando junto a su auto.

"¿Qué haces ahí?" preguntó la latina

"Necesito que me lleves a casa" dijo Quinn

"Maldición, Quinn" dijo Santana sacando el papel y mirando la primera dirección. No era tan malo llevar a Quinn a su casa, ya que la casa de la amiga de Lizzy estaba en su barrio. "Vamos"

* * *

><p>"¿Santana?" preguntó tímidamente Lizzy sentándose con ella en el sillón. Ya habían cenado, y la niña le había agradecido la comida rica que le había hecho y seguían esperando noticias tanto de Sue como de Rachel.<p>

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina mirando a la niña.

"¿La quieres?" preguntó y Santana se quedó pensando sobre que estaría hablando. "Ella te quiere."

"Si la quiero" dijo Santana dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando la niña.

"Entonces está bien" dijo Lizzy saliendo del sillón. "¿Quieres leerme así puedo dormir?"

"Si" dijo Santana acompañándola hasta el cuarto que la niña tenía en la casa de Sue.

* * *

><p>"Santana, despierta" decía la voz sacando del sueño a la latina.<p>

"¿No me vas a dar besos para hacerlo?" dijo la joven y sintió un par de suaves labios sobre los suyos. "Ahora si me puedo despertar"

"Eso me da asco" dijo otra voz y Santana abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Sue observándolas.

"¿Se solucionó todo?" preguntó la latina mientras se sentaba y miraba los ojos de Rachel quien estaba preocupada.

"Algo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó la joven latina.

"Son las 12 de la noche y dime por favor que no enviaste a la niña a dormir sin comer" dijo Sue

"¿Crees que soy tan irresponsable?" preguntó Santana. "Si comió."

"Era solo una pregunta. Las dejo solas" dijo Sue subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Santana

"Kurt y Mercedes llamaron a ciertas revistas de Broadway y les dijeron que yo estaba en Lima. Pidieron dinero y por eso se sabe que fueron ellos. Figgins casi entra en pánico y cierra la escuela por las dos semanas que faltan al ver a la prensa. Pensó que era por lo del profesor de matemática. Después de discutir con los padres de Kurt y Mercedes el castigo que les corresponde, di una conferencia de prensa a los que estaban afuera de la escuela y conté lo que sucedió."

"¿Todo?"

"Si, todo. Creo que es mejor que saliera a la luz."

"Oh..."

"Vamos a dormir"

"¿A dónde?"

"Arriba hay un cuarto más. ¿Crees que puedes controlarte si dormimos en la misma cama?"

"La pregunta sería si tú puedes controlarte"

"Creo que si. Estoy demasiado cansada" dijo Rachel estirando una mano para guiar a la latina hasta el piso superior.

Se acostó unos minutos después porque había ido a controlar como estaba su hija.

* * *

><p>"¿Con quién vas al baile de promoción?" preguntó Rachel un día. Faltaba una semana para terminar las clases y por consiguiente, una semana para el baile.<p>

"Karofsky" dijo Santana

"Oh..."

"¿Qué vas a hacer durante el verano?"

"Me voy a Virginia. Los 3 meses. Nos vamos a la casa del hermano de Cassie." dijo Rachel

"Yo me voy a Florida, con mi padre" dijo Santana

"Supongo que nos veremos al volver"

"¿Vas a volver?"

"No me voy a perder la oportunidad de ver tu graduación, Santana"

* * *

><p>Se despidieron un sábado a la mañana, besándose apasionadamente. Rachel había arrinconado a Santana en contra de la puerta.<p>

"No. Contrólate" dijo la mujer cuando sintió las manos de Santana cerca de sus pechos.

"Si me besas así no puedo controlarme" dijo Santana

"Lo siento. Es que pensé que no te iba a ver en 3 meses y me agarraron ganas de recordar tu sabor"

"No te preocupes, en tres meses volverás a tenerlo solo para ti" dijo Santana dejando un beso rápido en la boca de Rachel y saliendo de la casa. Ya se había despedido de Lizzy.

* * *

><p>Se volvieron a ver en la primer reunión del coro del año siguiente. Para las dos fue como el primer día un año atrás. No pudieron sacar la mirada de la otra.<p>

Quizás este año fuera distinto, pensaron mientras esperaban el momento para volver a verse. Esta vez a solas.

"Santana" dijo alguien a sus espaldas mientras salía rumbo al estacionamiento.

"Puck" dijo ella saludando al muchacho.

"¿Podríamos hablar?" preguntó tímidamente. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así, salvo aquella vez en la que quiso hablar con Quinn sobre el tema de no dar a Beth en adopción.

"Si." dijo Santana. Puck agarró una de sus manos y salieron de la escuela. Santana sintió unos ojos en su espalda y al darse vuelta pudo ver a Rachel mirandola.

Se sentaron en el pasto cerca del auto de Santana y ésta escuchó lo que el tenía que decirle.

"Déjame ver que puedo hacer" dijo levantándose y subiendo a su auto.

Hizo sonar el timbre en la casa de Rachel y Lizzy fue la que abrió la puerta.

"¡Santana!" gritó la niña abrazando la cintura de la latina.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Santana jugando con su cabello negro y suelto.

"Bien. No te puedes imaginar todo lo que jugué este verano"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Mamá me dice que ahora estoy sufriendo de algo que no sé como se dice"

"Abstinencia" dijo Rachel apareciendo.

"Hola" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada, porque a pesar de que pensaba que durante el verano iba a olvidar los sentimientos hacia su profesora era obvio que no. Rachel también se puso colorada y sonrió.

No fue hasta la noche y después de que Lizzy fuera a acostarse que pudieron estar a solas, y Santana atacó los labios de su profesora en el primer minuto que pude.

"Pensé...pensé que ésto había cambiado" dijo Rachel cuando pudo recuperar algo de aire.

"Nop" dijo Santana besando el pedazo de cuello que tenía a su disposición.

"¿Puckerman?" preguntó Rachel con las dos manos en el cabello de Santana.

"Oh, eso." dijo la latina separándose de Rachel. "Extrañamente quería hablar conmigo de algo que tiene que ver con vos"

"¿Conmigo?"

"Con tu madre precisamente"

"¿Shelby?"

"Si"

"¿Qué puede querer saber Puckerman de mi madre? No me digas que se acostó con ella."

"No, no se acostó con ella. Pero ¿puede hacerlo? Y si puede hacerlo, ¿por qué nosotras no podemos?"

"Creo que nos estamos yendo de tema, Santana"

"Cierto."

"¿Entonces?"

"Cuando me presentaste a Shelby, ¿recuerdas que te dije que su nombre me sonaba familiar?"

"Si"

"Shelby es la mujer que adoptó a la hija de Puck y Quinn"

"¿Beth?"

"Si."

Rachel pestañeó varias veces y salió de su lugar debajo de Santana.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina.

"Si, es que...el mundo es pequeño. En serio. Y ella me dijo que no sabía quienes eran los padres."

"Es que creo que no lo sabe. Ellos permitieron la adopción y la vieron ir de lejos. La enfermera se compadeció de Puck, después de que él se acostó con ella por supuesto, y le dio el nombre. Una noche me contaron los dos como se llamaba la mujer que adoptó a Beth. Pero no relacioné nada hasta hoy."

"¿Y qué quiere saber de mi madre?"

"Sabe que eres su hija y quiere ver si hay alguna posibilidad de que Shelby se acerqué a él o a ellos, para conocer a su hija y ver como está"

"Déjame ver que puedo hacer" dijo Rachel

"Podemos ahora seguir con los besos. Extrañé demasiado tus labios este tiempo"

* * *

><p>Fue ese primer fin de semana de su último año de secundaria que Santana comenzó a dudar de lo que Rachel sentía por ella y realmente, después de una intensa sesión de besos en la casa de tutora se fue a una de las fiestas de Puckerman.<p>

No supo decir fue el alcohol, lo excitada que estaba después de besarse con Rachel cada día o que, pero despertó a la mañana siguiente, desnuda, junto a otro cuerpo femenino. Era Brittany, por suerte, pero en vez de levantarse e irse, se quedó esperando que su amiga despertara.

Esa tarde, la culpa la consumió y decidió que lo mejor no era ir ese fin de semana a lo de su tutora.

Santana se preguntó que tanto le importaba a Rachel cuando el domingo a la noche no le había enviado ni un mensaje. No hubiera sabido que responderle si lo hacía, pero era importante sentirse un poco querida, ¿no?

Dejó la casa de Brittany el lunes a la mañana, junto a la rubia, con quien había pasado todo el fin de semana en la cama. Y caminó por los pasillos con la frente en alta. Vio la sonrisa que Rachel le envió de lejos, y se quedó quieta tratando de pensar que iba a decirle.

Por un momento, se le ocurrió pensar que podía tener en Brittany el sexo que le faltaba con Rachel hasta que terminaran el año y además, así no sospechaban de ellas. Si, esa era una buena idea se dijo.

Pero no pensó que las cosas podían ser de otra manera.

"¿San?" preguntó Brittany acercándose a ella en el vestuario. "¿Podemos ser novias en público?"

"Pero solo estamos teniendo sexo, Britt" dijo la latina frunciendo las cejas, no quería estar en público con alguien más que no fuera Rachel. No se detuvo a pensar que ésto podía pasar, menos después de dos días de estar acostándose con Brittany.

"Pero todo el mundo sabe que eres libanesa y...yo tengo sentimientos hacia ti, San" dijo la rubia.

"Deja que lo piense" dijo Santana saliendo del vestuario y dejando a su mejor amiga sola.

"Dicen por ahí que estuviste acostándote con Brittany" dijo Rachel esa noche. Estaban en la casa de ella, mirando una película, acostadas en el sillón. Fue el momento en que ambas se dieron cuenta de la inmadurez de Santana, aunque Rachel no lo iba a decir y la joven iba a demorar en darse cuenta.

"Es solo sexo" dijo tratando de mantener sus brazos alrededor de la mujer quien comenzó a moverse como para levantarse.

"Vamos a hablar" dijo Rachel logrando salir de su agarre.

"De acuerdo. Así puedes saber mi maravilloso plan" dijo Santana sentándose y esperando.

"¿Plan?"

"Si. Mira lo estuve pensando y me di cuenta que si comienzo una relación pública con Brittany naide va a poder sospechar de nosotras"

"¿En serio ese es tu plan?"

"Si. Es genial...¿verdad?" la pregunta de Santana vino porque vio la ceja izquierda de Rachel levantada y eso quería que no, no era demasiado consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Santana, no. No es genial" dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado. "Tenemos que terminar este tipo de relación"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque es obvio que yo no te estoy dando lo que necesitas, Santana"

"Si me lo estás dando."

"Santana, te acostaste con tu mejor amiga durante todo un fin de semana, y sabías que algo estabas haciendo mal porque no viniste el sábado."

"Tú tampoco me escribiste"

"Lizzy cayó con una fuerte fiebre el sábado a la tarde. Dejé el celular en la casa cuando la llevé al hospital. ¿Por qué crees que ella estaba con el pijama cuando viniste?"

"Pensé que quería estar con el pijama puesto. Pero igual..., espera...¿Cómo sabes que estuve todo el fin de semana con ella?"

"En el almuerzo fui como siempre al salón del coro y ahí estaba Quinn consolando a Brittany porque la dejaste hablando sola en el vestuario. Entre sus llantos, escuché como le contaba que habían pasado un gran fin de semana juntas"

"Oh."

"Santana...estás lastimando a tu mejor amiga."

"No la lastimaré si ella no se entera, Rachel."

"No voy a participar en esto"

"¿Vas a dejarme?"

"Sabes que es lo mejor. No puedes lastimar así a Brittany, no puedes usarla así."

"Pero no veo cual es el problema."

"El problema es que estarás engañando a tu mejor amiga, me estás engañando a mi y sobre todas las cosas te estás engañando a ti misma. Te estás mintiendo, Santana."

"No me estoy mintiendo"

"¿Por qué te acostaste con ella?"

"No sé, estaba borracha y me había ido de acá toda excitada...y bueno...una cosa llevó a la otra"

"¿Estuviste borracha todo el fin de semana?"

"No"

"Santana..."

"No quiero que dejes de ser mi tutora. Menos este año"

"No voy a dejar de hacerlo"

"No quiero dejar de dormir a tu lado"

"Eso si vamos a tener que dejar de hacerlo"

"¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?"

"Oh, no lo estoy. Cuando escuché eso, me fui a la oficina de Sue y puede ser que en mi enojo y mi pena le haya roto uno o dos trofeos. Según ella no eran importantes."

"Entonces ¿por qué estás tan tranquila ahora?"

"Santana, estuve pensando mucho en el verano. Es tu último año de secundaria. Van a pasar cosas que ni te imaginas y estás atada a una mujer que no te puede dar lo que quieres. No todavía. ¿Vas a perderte las experiencias que puedes tener con tus amigos y compañeros solo por estar conmigo?"

"Cassie lo hizo"

"No, Santana. No lo hizo. Ella era 15 años más grande que yo y realmente, costó mucho al comienzo de nuestra relación porque las dos somos personas muy celosas. Pero al fin y al cabo ella aprendió que yo tenía que tener una vida además de ella y podía ir a fiestas y emborracharme."

"Entonces ¿cuál es la diferencia?"

"La diferencia es que no importaba lo que había pasado entre nosotras, si habíamos peleado o no, terminaba siempre volviendo y pidiéndole perdón. O ella venía y me perdía perdón. Y nunca se me ocurrió usar a alguien"

"No la estoy usando" dijo Santana. "Ella quiere una relación y si se la doy..."

"¿Y qué?¿Qué va a pasar cuando ella exija verte fuera de la escuela? Eventualmente va a sospechar y va a terminar lastimada"

"¿No crees que me estas lastimando ahora diciendo todo esto?"

"Santana, ¿Cómo crees que estoy yo?"

"No sé. No parece que te importara mucho"

"No seas así."

"Me estás diciendo que terminemos lo nuestro para no lastimar a alguien que ni siquiera lo sabe, Rachel. Ni siquiera te preocupas por mi en todo esto"

"No es eso. Me estoy preocupando por ti. Solo te estoy dando la oportunidad de estar con ella. De intentarlo."

"Quiero intentar lo nuestro"

"Santana..."

"Esta bien, como quieras. Se acabó" dijo Santana levantándose, agarrando sus cosas y marchándose de la casa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Santana fue llamada a la oficina de Sue.<p>

"López" dijo la entrenadora cuando ella se sentó al frente de ella.

"Entrenadora" dijo Santana

"No sé que decir con respecto a lo que sé que pasó entre uds. pero me parece que no deberías haberla dejado sola"

"Entre Rachel y yo todo se acabó, entrenadora"

"Cuando te des cuenta de que te está dejando libre, hazmelo saber"

"¿Libre?¿De qué?"

"Hay una gran diferencia de madurez entre Rachel y tú, y lo sabes." dijo Sue. "Ella está dejando que seas libre para intentar tener una relación con Brittany. No te está dejando ir del todo porque no puede. ¿La has visto acaso hoy en la escuela? No. ¿Por qué? Porque se quedó en cama llorando porque te fuiste enojada y sabe que no vas a ir a las tutorías."

"Estoy enojada"

"Si, se nota. 15 porristas se quejaron de que en la práctica esta mañana las hiciste correr con pesas"

"Me hicieron enojar"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Lo que ella quiere."

"¿Entiendes por qué te está pidiendo eso?"

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"Voy a intentarlo. Si en algo tiene razón es en que estoy lastimando a Brittany a pesar de que no sepa nada"

"Para estar enojada puedes pensar las cosas. Algunas"

"¿Puedo retirarme?"

"Si"

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos meses sin que Santana apareciera por la casa de Rachel. Además de estar enojada, su madre había terminado su mudanza, ella cumplió sus 18 años y con Brittany parecían que las cosas iban bien.<p>

No había que mirar por las ventanas antes de besarla y después. Podía caminar de la mano con ella públicamente. Y a veces, lograba que Santana dejara de pensar en Rachel.

Por otro lado, la profesora estaba triste nuevamente y a pesar de que quería decirle a Santana que la esperaba algún día en su casa para repasar las cosas, no iba a hacerlo. Podía notar que sonreía cuando caminaba con su novia por el pasillo y a pesar de que su corazón se estrujara en celos, tenía que dejarla ir.

Dos meses sin hablarse y eso fue lo mucho que tardó Santana en entender las cosas.

"¿Vienes a casa hoy?" preguntó Brittany mientras salían del salón del coro después de una sesión de Glee.

"No, tengo que ir con mi tutora" dijo Santana lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Rachel escuchara. La vio levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

"Oh...¿por qué?" preguntó Brittany

"Estoy perdiendo la concentración de nuevo, Britt. Y no puedo quedarme atrás en las materias si quiero conseguir una beca y salir de aquí" dijo la latina. "Pero termino y voy para tu casa"

"De acuerdo" dijo la rubia dando saltitos antes de salir de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Entró en la casa y parecía que nada hubiera cambiado. Abrazó a Lizzy quien corrió contenta cuando la vio y después se sentó con los problemas que tenía con respecto a la materia.<p>

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó después de dos horas.

"Bien" dijo Rachel mirando uno de sus cuadernos.

"Yo no" dijo Santana sin esperar que ella preguntara. "Te extraño" agregó despacio.

"Eres tú la que dejo de venir" dijo Rachel

"Estoy intentando tener una relación con ella."

"Eso puedo verlo"

"Pero todo el tiempo la comparo contigo"

"Intenta no hacerlo"

"¿Cómo que no?"

"Vives comparando la gente. Cuando estabas conmigo te comparabas todo el tiempo con Cassandra"

"¿No crees que debía hacerlo?"

"No, porque no hay ninguna manera de que ella vuelva y me saque de tu lado"

"¿Tú tienes una manera de ir y sacarme del lado de Brittany?"

"Te dije que voy a esperar a que te gradúes."

"¿Sientes acaso algo por mi?"

"¿Por qué esa pregunta?"

"Es que no entiendo"

"Si, Santana. Siento cosas por ti. Estoy enamorada de vos. Si eso es lo que quieres saber. Y me rompió el corazón dejarte ir para que estés con Brittany y me lastimó mucho más tu indiferencia hacia mi después de eso. Y no puedes imaginarte como lloro todas las malditas noches porque no estás a mi lado. Y pareciera que los últimos 3 años de mi vida lo único que puedo hacer es llorar. Primero por Cassie y ahora por vos. Pero tienes que saber que tienes otras oportunidades ahí afuera y que probablemente puedes ser feliz con otras personas que no te lleven casi 9 años"

"Pero yo quiero estar contigo. A pesar de la diferencia de edad. A pesar de todo. ¿No lo entiendes?"

"No vas a dejar a Brittany"

"No estoy diciendo eso"

"Y no vas a engañar a Brittany conmigo, tampoco. Es demasiado dulce e inocente para que hagas eso"

"Tampoco dije eso"

"¿Entonces?¿Querías saber que es lo que siento por ti solamente para qué?¿Para saber que puedes enamorar a una mujer mayor?"

"No. Quería saberlo porque esa duda existe desde hace mucho tiempo. Porque me envías un ramo de rosas rojas anónimo para mi cumpleaños, con un hermoso collar como el que yo te regalé y no eres capaz de decirme feliz cumpleaños. Y no tengo ni la maldita idea de lo que está pasando"

"¿Para esto viniste hoy?"

"Vine porque te necesito. Necesito verte, necesito hablar contigo. Necesito saber que no te vas a ir sin decirme adiós. Y necesito saber que todavía tengo una oportunidad."

"¿Por qué es tan necesario saber que todavía tienes una oportunidad?"

"No sé..."

"¿Podemos volver a ser profesora y alumna hasta que sepas el por qué?¿Puedes volver a venir a esta casa como antes?"

"¿Por qué? Si entre nosotras no va a pasar nada más."

"Porque yo también te necesito, Santana"

* * *

><p>Después de eso, pasaron casi tres meses, las fiestas, el cumpleaños de Rachel, año nuevo y el día de los enamorados, simplemente como profesora y alumna.<p>

A pesar de que Santana intentaba lograr algo más. Quería besarla, y se lo decía a diario. Rachel casi cayó en sus redes más de una vez, pero pensaba en Brittany y decía que no.

Por eso quedó sorprendida cuando en medio de una sección de Glee, Brittany dijo:

"Creo que estoy embarazada"

Todos cerraron la boca y Santana la miró sorprendida.

"Britt, yo no puedo dejarte embarazada" dijo la joven latina mirando a su profesora para que no intervenga.

Rachel, como el resto del coro estaba observando todo confundida.

"Lo sé. Por eso debe ser de Mike. Nos estamos acostando juntos hace como un mes" dijo la rubia y Santana abrió más los ojos, miró al muchacho asiático, se levantó y salió del salón del coro justo cuando Tina Cohen-Chang, la novia del muchacho, comenzaba a gritarle a él y a Brittany.

"¿Nadie va a ir a ver a Santana?" preguntó Rachel y vio como muchos negaban con la cabeza y ella giró sus ojos. "Esta bien. Esto se acaba por hoy." agregó saliendo del coro y corriendo hacia la playa de estacionamiento.

Abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para ver el auto de Santana salir de la propiedad escolar y supo hacia donde iba a ir.

Llegó 15 minutos después a su casa, después de buscar a Lizzy y dejarla en lo de Sue, quien ya se había enterado, por supuesto, lo que había sucedido.

"No encontré la llave de repuesto" dijo Santana cuando ella llegó a la puerta.

"No la buscaste bien" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar.

"¿Para esto querías que me dedicara a estar con ella?Terminé siendo engañada. Como Finn."

"¿Finn?"

"Estoy segura de que ese idiota también se acostó con ella"

"¿Estás bien?"

"No. Mi mejor amiga me engañó y estaba poniendo todo, Rachel. Estaba tratando de que esto que siento cada maldito día por vos, y que crece cada vez más se vaya. Pero no lo hace. Quizás fue porque no la besé a las 12 en año nuevo"

"¿Qué?"

"Quería ese momento que fuera para siempre nuestro."

"Santana...¿quieres hablar del tema de Brittany?"

"¿Qué hay que hablar? ¿Que tengo la misma cantidad de cuernos que los renos de Santa Clauss? No quiero hablar de eso."

"Te lastimó"

"Me lastimó mi mejor amiga, a quien le estaba dando casi todo de mi porque me lo pediste. ¿Puedes simplemente abrazarme?"

Rachel sonrió e hizo exactamente eso, mientras caían en el sillón.

"Por suerte es viernes" dijo Santana antes de largarse a llorar.

Brittany pasó esa tarde y le explicó las cosas a Santanta. La latina entendió, solo porque cuando Rachel le avisó que su ex novia, y mejor amiga la esperaba, le dio un beso en los labios.

No se iba a enojar con Brittany por buscar calor en otros brazos, ella lo había hecho al comienzo con su amiga. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que no se lo dijera, Santana había estado en los dos lados de una historia parecida.

Cuando volvió a quedarse sola con Rachel, le preguntó que significaba el beso.

"No sé. Creo que solo quería volver a sentir tus labios" dijo la profesora mientras preparaba algo para comer.

"No falta mucho para la graduación. Unos cuantos meses" dijo Santana

"¿Viste universidades?" preguntó Rachel

"No precisamente el tema que quería tocar, Rachel"

"Satisfáceme"

"No es precisamente la forma en la que te quiero satisfacer"

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel riendo.

"¿Puedes culparme? Estuve en una relación con mi mejor amiga, lo cual la hacía fácil, y en lo único que podía pensar era en esta pequeña profesora que tengo."

"Santana..." dijo Rachel esta vez un poco más seria.

"¿Puedes negar que no estuviste pensando en mi todo este tiempo? A pesar de que me veías todos los días. ¿Puedes admitir que te equivocaste al pensar que lo que siento por ti era solo un enamoramiento común entre profesora y alumna?"

"No voy a admitir nunca que me equivoqué. Pero tienes razón. No pude dejar de pensar en ti en todo este tiempo, y las cosas que pretendo hacer contigo cuando te recibas y por lo tanto yo no sea más tu profesora."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Ahora, cierra la boca y espera que tenga la comida hecha"

"Rachel. Antes de cerrar la boca..."

"¿Qué?"

"Quería decirte que me siento libre solo cuando estoy contigo"

* * *

><p>Fue difícil el resto del año. New Directions viajando por el país rumbo a las nacionales y ganando. Las porristas también ganando en las nacionales. Los finales. Las solicitudes en universidades. Era completamente una rotura del tiempo que Santana podía pasar con Rachel y ambas resentían eso.<p>

Bueno, eso fue hasta un mes antes de la graduación.

"¿Qué eso?" preguntó Santana entrando en el cuarto de su profesora.

"Un guión" dijo Rachel.

"¿Guión?¿Alguna película que quieren que protagonices?"

"¿Película?"

"Si, serías genial para las cámaras"

"Y viene el chiste..."

"Sobre todo para el hobbit"

"Sabía que ibas a decir eso. ¿Cómo puedo saber que ibas a decir eso?"

"No sé"

"Creo que es porque me conoces bien. Aunque no tan bien como me gustaría que me conocieras"

"Es increíble como dejas más innuendos sexuales en una frase mientras más cerca estamos de tu graduación. Para ese día estoy segura de que vas a hablar perfectamente como un camionero, sin mas innuendos"

"¿Para qué es el guión?"

"Para leerlo"

"¿Estás pensando en volver a Broadway?"

"Si"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Cuando te gradúes"

"O sea que vas a volver a NY"

"Si"

"¿Y si yo no soy aceptada en NYU?"

"Santana..."

"No, no voy a hacer ningún escándalo, ni nada. Solo...¿pensaste en eso?"

"Si, pensé en eso"

"¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?"

"A que seguramente si estamos destinadas a estar juntas vamos a estar juntas"

"O sea...déjame entenderlo..."

"Vas a entrar en NYU, Santana"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Porque lo sé. Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo"

"Tienes demasiada fé en mi"

"Tengo demasiada fé en nosotras"

"..."

"¿Santana?"

"..."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Cuándo dices que tienes demasiada fé en nosotras..." comenzó a decir Santana y Rachel la miró, realmente la miró.

Pensó retroactivamente y se dio cuenta de que quizás desde que habían empezado esto, desde que se habían conocido, desde que se habían enamorado, Rachel por primera vez decía algo sobre el futuro. Si es que había dado a entender eso.

"Si vas a NYU, yo voy a estar en NY y esto, va a poder seguir desarrollándose"

"O sea...que tienes fé de que nosotras sigamos después del verano."

"Si, Santana." dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la profesora quien volvió a mirar a la joven latina, quien ahora tenía los ojos brillantes de ilusión y una sonrisa.

"En serio"

"¿Puedo besarte?"

"Por supuesto"

* * *

><p>Santana miraba a su alrededor. Estaba rodeada de sus amigos, esperando el momento en que su nombre fuera llamado para subir al estrado y agarrar su diploma. Sabía también que su madre y su padre estaban parados uno al lado del otro al fondo del gimnasio y que Shelby Corcoran había aceptado ir para que Beth pudiera ver a sus padres biológicos graduarse.<p>

Sabia también que Sue brillaba del orgullo que tenía hacia Rachel, mientras sostenía la pequeña mano de Lizzy quien miraba fascinada. Había sido autorizada a ir, solo porque quería ver a Santana vestida en la toga, que solicitó que se la regale para después jugar con ella. Santana sospechaba que quería usarla para hacerle vestidos a sus Barbies.

Miró hacia el estrado donde los profesores estaban preparados e iban entregando a los alumnos que alfabéticamente estaban delante de ella el diploma. Se dio cuenta quien se lo iba a entregar a ella cuando puso un pie en el primer escalón para subir.

Abrazó a Rachel lo más _formal_ posible que podía, y bajó dando un saltito hasta su lugar.

Solo faltaba esperar que terminaran, la fiesta en la casa de Puckerman a la cual iba a asistir para que le vieran la cara y por fin, ese momento que venía esperando hacía dos años. Bueno, que importaba descontar unos meses. ¿No?

Corrió a su casa y se cambió cuando toda la ceremonia y las palabras posteriores terminaron. Sus padres esperaron abajo mientras ella se preparaba. La iban a llevar a cenar y después la dejaban libre.

Además de que querían festejar con ella la beca completa en NYU que la latina había logrado conseguir.

Por suerte no era incómodo estar con sus dos padres al mismo tiempo. Extrañamente la relación entre ellos había mejorado. Quizás era por la distancia y por la falta de tensión, pero por lo menos ya no se gritaban cuando hablaban.

Entró en la casa de Puckerman tres horas después, en donde fue recibida por el muchacho que la envolvió en un enorme abrazo, solamente porque ella había logrado que pudieran ver a Beth.

"Gracias" le dijo en el oído cuando la soltó y la dejó seguir hasta la cocina.

"¡San!" dijo Brittany abrazando a su amiga.

"Hola Britt Britt" dijo Santana contenta. La rubia no había quedado embarazada y después del escándalo con Mike y Tina, ahora los bailarines estaban juntos y Tina había vuelto con Artie a tener una relación.

"Estás contenta..." dijo su amiga.

"Por fin terminé la secundaria, Britt"

"No, no es eso. Pero no importa. Es lindo verte contenta"

"Gracias Britt."

La fiesta pronto se convirtió en una reunión de muchos adolescentes borrachos y otros que solo miraban, y Santana verificó su reloj, su celular y se fue sin saludar a nadie. No era momento porque sabía que iban a pedir explicaciones.

No se equivocó, porque cuando estaba a dos cuadras de su destino, recibió mensajes preguntándole donde estaba.

La casa de Rachel estaba prácticamente a oscuras y Santana sabía que ella estaba salvo por la tenue luz amarilla que veía en la ventana del living.

Entró con la llave de repuesto y no se sorprendió al ver que ya casi no había muebles en el pasillo.

Rachel había conseguido el papel protagónico en "Funny Girl" y había comenzado la mudanza la semana anterior. Igualmente los ensayos empezaban en dos semanas, pero se iba a ir en dos días, solo porque quería quedarse con Santana ese tiempo.

Sue ya estaba rumbo a NY con Lizzy.

Siguió la luz hasta el living, en donde pudo notar que solo había un colchón en el piso, con unas sábanas. La chimenea estaba prendida, solo porque daba luz, y Rachel no estaba en ningún lado.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Santana sacándose los zapatos, mientras caminaba mirando la chimenea encendida. No hacía frío, pero daba una sensación de calor que en ese momento a la casa le faltaba.

"Llegaste" dijo la voz de su profesora detrás de ella y al darse vuelta se quedó muda mirando lo que tenía en frente.

Rachel tenía puesto un vestido blanco, que Santana creyó que era un camisón y que permitía ver lo que había debajo. Por suerte, debajo había ropa interior de encaje, color rojo, porque si no hubiera existido nada, Santana se hubiera desmayado en ese momento porque su nivel de excitación hubiera sobrepasado lo humanamene posible.

"Estás...hermosa" logró decir mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada. "Tú también estás hermosa"

Santana se puso colorada, pero sabía que ya no podía aguantar más. Cruzó la distancia que las separaba en pocos pasos y besó a Rachel con fuerza. Sabía que la mujer tampoco podía aguantar más, menos al sentir sus manos tratando de sacar su vestido.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Santana entre risas separándose de ella.

"Tienes mucha ropa" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo, siéntate en el colchón" dijo Santana alejándose de ella.

"¿Por qué? Es más lindo estar tocándote"

"Rachel, creo que la adolescente en esta relación soy yo"

"Esta bien" dijo la profesora y caminó hasta sentarse en el centro del colchón, mientras miraba a Santana.

La latina, comenzó despacio a bajar uno de los breteles de su vestido, mientras se movía sensualmente al frente de la mujer. Lo hacía para calmarse, porque todo lo que sentía en ese momento era intenso. Muy intenso. Demasiado intenso, podría decirse.

Lo que sentía por Rachel no lo había sentido por nadie, y aunque la mujer parecía experimentada en el amor con su relación anterior, Santana sabía que también era intenso para ella.

Bajó el cierre de su vestido dándole la espalda a Rachel, a quien escuchó tomar aire profundamente. Pero supo que los nervios la habían ganado cuando temía darse vuelta. ¿Qué pasaría si Rachel la empezaba a comparar con Cassandra y la rechazaba?¿Había valido la pena entonces todo lo que habían vivido?

Pero las pregunas frenaron cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos correr su cabello y un beso fue dejado en su nuca.

"Está bien..." dijo Rachel quien continuó bajando el vestido hasta logar que estuviera en el piso rodeando los pies de Santana. "Yo también tengo miedo"

"¿De qué?" preguntó Santana quien cerró los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Rachel pegarse al de ella, y sus manos acariciar su estómago.

"De que me veas vieja y arrugada" dijo la profesora dejando un beso más entre los omóplatos.

"Jamás podría verte vieja y arrugada" dijo Santana entrelazando por fin sus manos con las que estaban en su estómago.

"Ilusa" dijo Rachel y Santana sintió el aire entrometerse entre sus cuerpos y sabía que Rachel quería que se diera vuelta.

Y así lo hizo, poniéndose colorada ante la mirada de la profesora que se había clavado en sus pechos. Rachel agarró sus manos y la guió hasta el colchón, en donde suavemente la hizo acostar.

Volvió a besarla cuando se acomodó encima de ella, abandonando después de mucho tiempo sus labios y deteniéndose en su cuello y marcándolo por el tiempo que venía y que iban a estar separadas. Dos semanas no era mucho, se dijo mentalmente, mientras sentía como una de las manos de Rachel jugaba con uno de sus pezones, acariciándolo y pellizcándolo, mientras el otro comenzaba a ser envuelto por el calor y la humedad de los labios de su profesora. No pudo frenar a su cintura arquearse, buscando contacto en otra parte de su cuerpo. No podía frenar las ganas que tenía de tocar a Rachel, pero tampoco quería que Rachel dejara de tocarse. Y...

"¡Oh Dios!" gimió Santana cuando Rachel hizo algo extraño con su lengua alrededor de su pezón y la joven latina sintió otra oleada de humedad que definitivamente arruinó la única pieza de ropa que tenía encima.

Rachel dejó sus pechos, y aprovechó el momento para marcar el estómago de Santana, antes de seguir descendiendo por su cuerpo.

"¿Puedo?" escuchó entre el placer que la estaba drogando. Sintió los dedos de Rachel jugar con sus bragas, y asintió, rogando que ella la viera.

Supo cuando sintió el aire frío golpear su entrepierna y unos besos subir por su pierna izquierda. El interior de su muslo se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Rachel ahí. Y volvió a arquearse cuando sintió el aire caliente de la respiración de su profesora cerca de su clítoris.

Una mano de Rachel se ubicó en su cintura y Santana llevó sus dos manos al cabello de ella.

Agradeció el hecho de que Sue se hubiera llevado a Lizzy temprano a NY, porque estaba segura que en toda la cuadra estaban escuchando sus gritos.

Sobre todo cuando Rachel hizo girar su clítoris de una forma que le envió placer a cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Pero cuando Santana pensó que ya estaba lista para terminar (y no sabía si iba a poder recuperarse a tiempo para devolver el favor) Rachel abandonó su entrepierna y subió besando su estómago nuevamente.

"Tócame, Santana" dijo en su oído antes de besar una vez más sus labios y Santana creyó haberse olvidado completamente lo que tenía que hacer. Pero Rachel tomando el control nuevamente de la situación agarró una mano de Santana y la puso en su propia entrepierna. Las dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, una por sentir por fin a alguien tocando nuevamente ese lugar y la otra por sentir por fin la humedad que venía deseando desde hacía casi dos años.

"Te...necesito" dijo Santana tratando de controlar su respiración y su cuerpo que buscaba tocar a Rachel a toda costa.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva volviendo a poner su mano en la entrepierna de Santana y comenzando a juntar humedad.

La latina, a causa de la amnesia temporal sexual que parecía tener, decidió que lo mejor era repetir lo que su (por fin) ex profesora estaba haciendo.

Santana enterró dos dedos en Rachel segundos después de que ella hiciera lo mismo con ella. Pero desde ese momento, parecía que habían encontrado otro tipo de conexión porque todo lo que hacían, lo hacían de forma coordinada. La misma fuerza de las embestidas, la misma velocidad, el mismo movimiento del pulgar en el clítoris.

Fue sin palabras que llegaron al orgasmo y que además de continuar con las embestidas, también fueron acompañados por gritos.

Se durmieron cuando acabaron con el sexo y era cuando el sol ya estaba bien alto en el cielo y sus cuerpos ya habían renunciado a pesar de que sus corazones querían seguir latiendo juntos en el extásis.

* * *

><p>Fue mucho tiempo después, cuando Santana se sentó con Quinn y Brittany para pedirles un favor, que les contó su relación con Rachel.<p>

Ante la sorpresa de sus dos amigas, ella comenzó a contar el desarrollo de la historia. Brittany volvió a pedirle perdón una vez más al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, Santana había intentado una relación con ella, Santana le dijo que quizás si hubiera sido al revés, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. No había rencores entre las dos, se dijeron antes de continuar.

Santana recordó el corazón casi explotando de alegría cuando esa primer mañana posterior de una primer noche juntas, como mujeres, pareja, y ya sin el estigma del profesorado de Rachel entre ella, la diva le dijo que la amaba. Confesó que lloró cuando quiso decirle que la amaba. Y que no pudo contenerse cuando la dejó ir hacia NY dos semanas antes que ella.

Contó como había sido comenzar a vivir una relación casi pública, porque querían mantenerla fuera de la vista de los paparazzi pero nada más.

Contó como había comenzado a sentir celos del fantasma de Cassandra July, una noche en que ni su novia ni la hija de ésta estaban durmiendo y las encontró en el living del departamento, mirando un video. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, pudo ver a una joven Rachel Berry, bailando con la mujer de las fotos. Reconoció los ojos de Lizzy en la mujer y supo que Cassandra July había sido una mujer hermosa. Era un baile, tango, entre Rachel y Cassandra y sintió la tensión que en ese entonces debe haber existido flotar por ese departamento años después. Vio a su novia y a la hija de ésta llorando mientras miraban las imágenes y escuchaban hablar a Cassandra.

Al día siguiente cuando quedó sola con Rachel, empezaron a discutir y no se frenó a pesar de que la diva le había dicho varias veces que ese día se cumplía un nuevo aniversario de su muerte.

Tuvo que hacer cosas increíbles para lograr el perdón de madre e hija, pero al lograrlo intentó no cometer nuevamente errores de ese calibre.

Recordó las veces que podía llevar a Lizzy al teatro y como se emocionaban las dos al ver a Rachel dejar alma y cuerpo sobre esas tablas. Las dos siempre le decían, al terminar, que no se le ocurriera volver a dejarlo.

Les contó de un día, más cercano a este momento, en que se despertó de una siesta y Lizzy le preguntó si se sentía bien. No hubiera sido tan importante recordarlo, si la niña no hubiera dicho: "Ma ¿te sientes bien?" Les contó como Rachel cuando la escuchó corrió a abrazar a Lizzy mientras entre las dos abrazaban a Santana quien no podía creer que una simple palabra podía generar tantos sentimientos en ella.

Recordó como comenzó a pensar que sería lindo ser madre y con Rachel mucho mejor.

Y esa noche, en la que se sentó con sus amigas porque habían visto el beso con el que, quien una vez fuera su profesora de música y directora del coro, recibió a su mejor amiga cuando bajó con el diploma de Ciencias de la Comunicación en la mano las había sorprendido.

"¿Y eres feliz?" preguntó Quinn

"Oh, si lo soy. Ellas me hacen feliz" dijo Santana mirando como Rachel jugaba con la niña.

"Espero que estemos invitadas a la boda" dijo Brittany quien era la que había descubierto el anillo de diamantes en la mano de Santana

"Eso por supuesto, Britt" dijo Santana abrazando a su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel cuando se acostaron esa noche.<p>

"Mejor imposible" dijo Santana feliz porque había conocido ese día, además, a los padres de la diva y les había caído bien.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en su frente.

"También te amo" dijo Santana durmiéndose en los brazos de su amada.

* * *

><p>"¿Valió la pena?" le preguntó un día Sue mientras elegían el sabor de la torta nupcial.<p>

"¿Qué te entrometieras?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la mujer rubia y sacándole la lengua.

"No, esos dos años, hasta que ésta se graduó" dijo Sue señalando a la latina. "¿Valieron la pena?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Rachel, "Si no hoy no estaríamos juntas"

"Eso es mentira" dijo Santna en voz baja mientras veía a Rachel caminar hacia un mostrador. "Yo seguiría junto aunque esos dos años no hubieran existido"

"Nadie agradece a Sue" dijo Sylvester levantando las manos y caminando tras su sobrina.

"¿Qué hay que agradecerte?" preguntó Santana y sonrió al escuchar la risa libre de su futura esposa. Tanto, que se olvidó de que era lo que estaban hablando.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Lo terminé! _

_Si, ahí se acaba._

_Perdón si es muy malo el final o si este capítulo o alguna parte del mismo no les gustó. Tenía que hacer algo, sino serían 3 capítulos y tengo más pedidos._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_Como es largo, hago esto corto._

_Cuando publiqué el anterior capítulo, me olvidé uno de los que vienen, así que pido disculpas por eso. _

_Entonces, lo que viene es:_

**_Capítulo 65: _**_recuerdan mi fic "Reunión" bueno...¿como llegaron Rachel y Santana a estar juntas? pedido por Pao._

**_Capítulo 66: _**_Sanny en el país de las maravillas. pedido por Zucma-San_

**_Capítulo_**_ 67: otro de rivalidades, pedido por Wanda-Marie840_

_Así que, gracias de nuevo por las reviews, favorites y alerts. Y a VickyAgron por la imagen de portada de las aventuras._

_Besos Kitties!_

_(Disculpen mil veces los errores, quería subirlo y no lo controlé)_

_Lore_


	65. ¡65! - Reunión 00

**Título:** Reunión 0.0

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **8,863

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Rachel recibe como regalo de graduación de sus "amigos" de Glee una nueva broma. Santana decide pedirle perdón aunque no participó en la broma. Se hacen amigas y ¿qué va a pasar después? Precuela de mi one shot: Reunión.

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE: ******es largo. Y parece que no puedo dejar de escribir porque tiene segunda parte. **

**Pueden encontrar "Reunion" en Fanfiction: s/7574967/1/**

* * *

><p><strong>Reunión 0.0<strong>

**Pedido por Pao**

Santana

¿Por qué estaba subiendo al escenario así?¿Qué le habían hecho esta vez?

Santana compartió una rápida mirada con Brittany quien estaba completamente sorprendida como ella y Mike también, a su lado. Ambos volvieron la vista hacia el escenario después de superar la sorpresa.

Rachel Berry, con su frente en alto recibía su diploma y bajaba como si su ropa no estuviera hecha trizas o no hubieran cortado su pelo o no estuviera bañada en granizado.

Santana miró hacia donde estaba el resto de New Directions y todos se miraban sorprendidos. Incluso creyó que podía escuchar a algunos quejándose porque Rachel no había llorado.

Pero mientras la vio abrazar a sus padres y salir de la fiesta de graduación junto a Puckerman, supo que ni siquiera lo último que esos le habían hecho la había destruido.

Y eso pensó dos días después, cuando se despertó a las 5 de la mañana y salió corriendo hacia la casa de los Berry. Sabía que Rachel se iba a Nueva York ese día. Quería solucionar todo.

"¿Santana?" preguntó una muy despierta Rachel a las...

"¿En serio son las 5:35 de la mañana?" preguntó la latina en voz alta mirando su reloj. Volvió a levantar su mirada y se encontró con Rachel Berry, que ahora tenía el pelo corto a la altura de los hombros y la mirada sorprendida y curiosa. "Oh, por Dios, ¿qué te hicieron esos tarados? Si Puckerman me hubiera dejado en la fiesta esa noche los mataba" agregó llevando una de sus manos al pelo de Rachel y acariciandolo.

"¿Santana?¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Rachel y con eso hizo volver a la latina a la realidad.

"Quería hablar con vos" dijo Santana

"¿A las 5:35 de la mañana?" preguntó Rachel

"Tienes que sentirte orgullosa...o especial, Berry. Ni por Brittany soy capaz de levantarme a esta hora" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Por Sue si" dijo Rachel haciéndose a un costado para dejarla pasar.

"Eso es porque me obligaba" dijo Santana pasando a su lado "Gracias por dejarme entrar" agregó.

"No hay problema, estaba terminando de empacar así después destrozo mi habitación. ¿Desayunaste?" preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, seguida por Santana que miraba hacia todos lados.

"La verdad que no. Me desperté hace media hora, más o menos, me vestí como pude y salí corriendo rumbo a tu casa, pensando en que podía llegar a hablar contigo antes de que te vayas." dijo la latina

"Con un no, bastaba, Santana" dijo Rachel casi sonriendo. "Sigo sin entender por que estás en mi casa" agregó mientras le señalaba una silla para que se sentara.

"Verás, Rachel. Hace tiempo que vengo y vengo y vengo pensando en hablar contigo. Sobre todo, hace mucho tiempo. Pero cuando vi el otro día lo que te hicieron esos idiotas, no solo quería hablar contigo, sino que si Puckerman no me detenía esa noche, te iba a tener que pedir que fueras a visitarme a la cárcel para hablarte." Santana suspiró e intentó buscar en su mente las palabras que quería decirle a la diva. "Yo...lamento mucho...muchísimo lo que te hice durante todos estos años de secundaria. Sé...que...que no es justo que venga el día que partes hacia Nueva York para decírtelo, pero era mi única oportunidad. Siempre...siempre quise tener una amiga a mi lado como vos y muchas veces, casi me dejo llevar por tu sonrisa y dejar de lado todo lo que nos mantenía alejadas en McKinley pero siempre volvía a ser la misma perra insensible que estaba celosa de tu talento, tu personalidad y tu belleza y te maltrataba. Siempre me arrepentí de no seguir adelante e intentar una amistad contigo. El otro día me di cuenta mientras veía como seguías entera después de lo que esos te hicieron, que seguías junto a Puckerman a pesar de todo lo que él te hizo antes de unirse a Glee y que lo ayudaste a salir de este pozo que llamamos pueblo. Pude ver, como ninguno de los otros, salvo Mike y seguramente Brittany el año que viene, van a salir de este lugar y que vos vas a brillar bien alto. Y si puedes ser amiga de Puckerman, ¿por qué no puedes ser amiga mía?¿Acaso yo no me lo merezco? No sé, si es una forma correcta de pedirte disculpas. Pero, desde el día de la graduación, el saber que no te iba a ver más, que no iba a hablar más con vos, me volvió loca, Rachel, tan loca que acá estoy, un domingo a las 5 de la mañana, sentada en la cocina de tu casa, tratando de hacerte entender que por más que hasta ahora nuestras vidas estuvieron separadas, necesito que estes cerca mío, aunque sea a la distancia. Porque eres una persona terriblemente especial como para perder contacto o para en el futuro decir ¿ves esa chica? Alguna vez fue compañera mía en el secundario. Ahora es la persona más espectacular del mundo, pero yo pude verla cuando era normal. Lamentablemente nunca pude ser su amiga" Santana terminó todo su monólogo con un gran suspiro y evitó encontrar la mirada de Rachel.

"¿Por qué ahora?" preguntó Rachel que aunque ya tenía una respuesta formada en su cabeza, quería saberlo bien.

"¿Por qué no antes?" preguntó Santana más para si misma que para Rachel "Creo que si dejaba pasar la oportunidad de decirlo antes de que te vayas a Nueva York, nunca iba a hacerlo. Quizás sea muy injusto de mi parte, haber esperado que terminaramos el secundario para venir y pedirte perdón por todo, pero, cada vez que quise hacerlo, sé que dentro de esas paredes no hubiéramos podido ser amigas, siempre habría alguien que diría algo en contra mía o tuya para que no lo fuéramos. Y no quería eso, quiero una amistad con vos, a pesar de que de ahora en más se complique porque te vas a Nueva York, pero que no esté restringida por quienes somos dentro de McKinley. Todos somos distintos dentro de esa escuela."

"Lo sé" dijo Rachel suspirando.

El silencio inundó la cocina y las dos se habían perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿En serio quieres ser mi amiga?" preguntó Rachel con timidez en la voz (Santana no podía si era cierto o no ya que seguía sin mirarla)

"Rachel, hace mucho que quiero hacerlo y hace mucho que quiero hacerlo más que nada en el mundo" dijo Santana tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible. "No estoy acá porque Britt me lo pidió. Incluso ella ni siquiera lo sabe. Si sabe que siempre tuve el deseo de ser tu amiga y como una idiota siempre lo rechacé. Me rechazaba a mi misma. Lo siento mucho Rachel, por todo. Por favor, perdóname" agregó la latina esta vez si cruzando su mirada con la de la diva.

Rachel contempló el rostro de Santana un momento. Sabía que era sincera. A pesar de su forma de ser, la diva solía observar atentamente a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de New Directions, y Santana era una de esas personas que más llamaban su atención. Sobre todas las cosas, supo muy bien que no tuvo nada que ver en la última broma que le hicieron los demás miembros del coro y que hacía mucho que la latina trataba de controlar su explosivo temperamento popular al frente de ella y sobre todo, con ella. Brittany S. Pierce presente o no. También, sabía que siempre hubo algo más detrás de la forma de ser de la latina. Para terminar con que ella, en cuanto a amigas, solo tenía...bueno, ninguna, porque Noah era su amigo y los demás miembros del coro siempre la mantuvieron alejada por su poca popularidad.

Santana miraba todos los pensamientos pasar por los ojos de Rachel y no se dio cuenta de la mano extendida que ahora pendía al frente de ella, hasta que la diva se aclaró la garganta y miró su mano.

"¿Empezamos de nuevo?¿Olvidamos la escuela, lo que nos hicimos y dijimos?¿Comenzamos una nueva, no sé, historia a partir de ahora?" preguntó cuando Santana estrechó su mano.

"Me encantaría" dijo Santana sonriendo

"Buenisimo" dijo Rachel soltando la mano de Santana y dando media vuelta. "¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto, tengo que terminar de empacar"

"Bueno, pero antes que nada, debes darme tu número de teléfono, tu pin, tu twitter y facebook, también si es posible tu cuenta en skype. Quiero que nos mantengamos en contacto" dijo Santana siguiéndola.

"Eso casi roza el acoso." dijo Rachel

"No, no, tengo que abarcar todo para recuperar el tiempo perdido." dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor mientras caminaba.

"Bien, este es mi cuarto" dijo Rachel abriendo una puerta que tenía una gran estrella.

"Diablos..." dijo Santana cuando vio el interior. "¿Por qué tienes tanta ropa?¿Por qué los sweaters de animales están en un montón junto con las medias de lana y algunas polleras? Y sobre todo ¿por qué las paredes de tu cuarto no son rosas?"

"Tengo mucha ropa porque siempre me compro..." respondió Rachel mirando divertida la cara de Santana "Los sweatters y las medias se van a beneficiencia, no creo que en Nueva York me tiren granizados y las paredes de mi cuarto nunca fueron rosas"

"Te estás burlando de mi. ¿No es cierto? Nunca pensé que tenías ropa de estas marcas" dijo Santana acercándose a una pila de remeras y pantalones de jean bien doblados que esperaban ser encerrados en una maleta. "En serio. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Rachel?" preguntó sonriendo mirando a la diva

"En realidad, siempre usé ese tipo de ropa, pero la ropa se arruina mucho con los granizados, así que me compre ropa más barata para no tener que sufrir porque se me arruinaba una camisa de DKNY" dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina.

"Tu número. Ahora mismo. Ahora que podemos hablar de ropa, lo quiero ahora y lo quiero ya." dijo Santana

"Me gusta usarla, no hablar de ella" dijo Rachel riendo

"Te va a gustar hablar de ella" dijo Santana

Pasaron el resto de la mañana acomodando las valijas para que entre todo y dejándolas en la planta baja. Rachel había decidido irse con Noah en su camioneta.

Después se intercambiaron los números, verificar que sean los reales, etc. Santana se marchó abrazándola y asegurándose de que Rachel la llamara a la hora que sea cuando hiciera alguna parada en el viaje.

Mientras iba a su casa Santana no pudo dejar de pensar en que por fin tenía una amistad con Rachel ¿Cómo iba a funcionar ahora que la diva se iba a Nueva York? No lo sabía, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para que funcione. Tendría que contarle a Brittany lo más pronto posible. ¿Y por qué no ahora?

"**No pude mas, y a las 5.30 de la mañana toque el timbre en lo de Rachel y hablé con ella".S**

Quizás, si hubiera tenido el coraje unos días antes hubiera podido disfrutar de la diva unos días más. Se quedó perdida mirando una de las fotos que le había sacado sin que se diera cuenta, después de haberla convencido de que se probara unos jeans que tenía. Si, nadie podía culparla. Rachel Berry tenía unas piernas espectaculares que dentro de un jean, hacían que tuviera un trasero más espectacular todavía "Con los tacos justos, Santana, no con estas zapatillas" le dijo Rachel mientras la latina la hacía dar un montón de vueltas.

"_**¿Le dijiste todo o solo una parte?".B**_

Era la respuesta de Britt que la sacó de sus sueños sobre Rachel, justo cuando llega a la cuadra de su casa.

"**No podía todo, por lo menos ahora es mi amiga".S**

"_**Cobarde".B**_

* * *

><p>Rachel<p>

No iba a llorar. No les iba a dar ese placer. Nunca más. Por un momento pensó que el último día, mientras se preparaban para la graduación la iban a dejar ser. Pero no, parecía que generaba sentimientos demasiados fuerte en sus compañeros.

Quizás tenía que empezar a dejar de pensar que todas las personas tenían algo bueno, por muy profundo que esté. Porque lo que estaban haciendo, en el momento, bañándola en granizados solo para despedir la secundaria (como Mercedes le dijo en la cara antes de tirarle uno) no era de personas buenas. ¿Qué les había hecho ella? Solo las personas que estaban al frente de ella lo sabían.

Por un momento pensó que todas estas personas habían llegado a tolerarla. No a quererla, porque realmente, estas personas nunca iban a quererla, pero aunque sea tolerarla. Pero no, acá estaban. Tirandole granizados y diciéndole que era fea, que no iba a llegar a nada.

Y había algo en su interior que le decía que aguante, pocos días más y estaría en NY, mientras ellos estarían en algún lugar del país, para terminar quedándose en Lima el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando la alejaron de Noah, minutos antes de que comenzara la ceremonia, le ataron las manos y le vendaron los ojos, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Cuando la dejaron ir, gracias a que la voz de Sue Sylvester comenzó a llamar a los miembros de New Directions al auditorio, respiró sabiendo que por lo menos tenía algo que no le habían quitado. La vida.

No tuvo tiempo de cambiarse y la cara de Noah cuando la vio, con toda la ropa y la toga rasgada, con el pelo cortado en forma despareja y marcas de cintas en las muñecas, le dio miedo. Por suerte él la tenía que acompañar a su casa para hablar de su futuro, y no lo iba a dejar hacer nada. No por ella. Él tenía que salir de Lima. Y era ahora. Si él no se iba con ella, sabía que no se iba a ir más.

Sintió satisfacción al ver el rostro de sorpresa de las personas que la humillaron una última vez, cuando subió al escenario con la frente en alto a recibir su diploma. Sintió curiosidad al ver la cara de Santana sorprenderse de su estado y después mirar a los miembros de New Directions culpables y atar cabo, para transformar su rostro en uno de ira.

Casi se sintió perder la compostura cuando los brazos de sus padres la rodearon después de la ceremonia.

Y la perdió, cuando Sue Sylvester se le acercó a la salida de la escuela, la encerró en su oficina y le dijo que no podía ser que ella misma hubiera permitido estos actos de violencia en contra de una alumna como ella y que no se preocupara, porque Schuester era un idiota y nunca iba a dejar de vivir en una época que ya había terminado. Sue Sylvester le estaba dando consejos.

"Mira, Streisand. Voy a ser sincera y simple. Tienes que dejar ir todo lo que te hicieron hoy. No te digo que los perdones, no hasta que te pidan perdón. Mucho menos que lo olvides. Pero dejalo ir. La verdad, ellos no conocen mucho más mundo que McKinley y no me sorprende que dentro de un tiempo, todos esten viviendo nuevamente en Lima, mientras vos vas a estar triunfando en Broadway. Y estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer. ¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado tenerte en mis Cheerios. Tienes algo que ninguno de estos perdedores tiene, y es perseverancia y sobre todo dignidad y más que eso, tienes un futuro, un deseo, un camino que quieres seguir. Quizás López sea comparable contigo, pero lamentablemente no pudo entrar en ninguna universidad.

No dejes que esto te afecte, porque va a arruinar todo por lo que estuviste luchando. No dejes que nada ni nadie te diga que no puedes hacerlo, y si lo haces, Streisand, asegurate de que esa persona esté en primera fila viendo tu primer papel en Broadway. En este papel, tienes todos mis números de contacto privados, ten en cuenta que ni siquiera las Cheerios los tienen. Tengo muchos amigos en Nueva York, y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.

Vence todo el desprecio que ellos te dieron, ganando todo el cariño de esa ciudad, Berry."

Rachel ahí no pudo dejar de llorar y Sue, incluso, intentó consolarla.

Cuando le contó a Noah, él no podía creerlo. Pero pudo convencerlo de que los deje ir. No tenía porque vengarse de New Directions, tenía que pensar en él y en su futuro.

"¿Qué queda de mi futuro?" preguntó Noah mirando la nada

"Por ahora vas a ir conmigo a Nueva York" dijo Rachel acercandose a su cuerpo

"¿A qué? No me alcanzó a aceptar ninguna universidad"

"Trabajar. Estoy segura de que hay algo ahí afuera que puedas hacer sin necesidad de vender tu cuerpo a mujeres cuarentonas que andan frustradas sexualmente"

"¿No te gustaría que te quite la frustración?"

"Debo decirte que no."

"Que lastima"

"Quería decírtelo cuando llegáramos a New York porque sé que te vas a poner completamente loco y no te voy a ver hasta la hora de la partida. Pero Shelby está allá, y está trabajando en una empresa discográfica. Cree que tienes gran potencial así que ha estado juntando gente para que formen un grupo. Obviamente serías el líder. Lo único que tenés que hacer, es componer, ya que le dije que sabías hacerlo."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"Te amo"

"No es cierto"

"Lo es. Eres una hermana. Voy a mi casa a preparar todo, tengo la fiesta esta noche. ¿En serio no quieres ir?"

"No, Noah"

"Está bien, nos vemos después"

"Nos vemos Noah."

Era así, sabía que esa noticia iba a hacer que Noah la dejara sola, pero era lo mejor.

Se perdió haciendo cosas en su casa, hasta que comenzó a ordenar la ropa en su cuarto y se dio cuenta de la hora cuando alguien tocó el timbre de su casa. Sabía que sus padres estaban en NY esperando su llegada.

"¿Santana?"

Mientras seguía acomodando la ropa, charlaba con Santana de distintos temas.

"En serio, estoy segura. Mercedes quedó atrapada en un divismo que no tiene." dijo Santana mientras tiraba una pollera corta en la montaña de ropa que estaba catalogada como "guardar"

"¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de ellos, Santana?¿Podríamos conocernos?" preguntó Rachel

"Lo siento, es la costumbre, creo" dijo la latina

Minutos después, volvió a hablar.

"Ahora estoy confundida sobre tu color favorito. Siempre pensé que era el rosa. Pero tienes pocas cosas de ese color. Tienes mucho verde, pero no creo que sea tu favorito."

"Es que no lo es. Mi color favorito es el rojo" respondió Rachel cerrando una de las maletas.

"¿El rojo?" preguntó la latina sorprendida. "Con razón mirabas tanto a las porristas"

"No creo que haya mirado tanto a las porristas como a la Unholy Trinity. ¿De dónde sacaron ese nombre?"

"¿Nos mirabas?"

"Nos estamos desviando de tema"

"Ah, no, Rachel. ¿Alguna de nosotras tres te atraía?"

"No puedo negar que las tres son bastante atractivas"

"¿Eres lesbiana?"

"No creo que me defina como eso, Santana"

"Yo lo soy"

"Si, pero es que...a mi me gusta la persona, no me importa el género"

"¿O sea...que si mi personalidad te agrada puedes enamorarte de mi?"

"Puede ser. ¿Quieres comer algo?"

"¿Comer, si estamos...? ¡Oh, Rayos Rach, mira la hora. Me voy a tener que ir!"

"¿Eh?"

"Si, almuerzo familiar y un nuevo intento de discutir mi futuro, etc. ¿Me escribes cuando frenes en algún momento durante el viaje?¿O cuando le toque manejar al idiota de Puckerman?"

"No lo trates como idiota, es buen chico"

"Tengo que admitir que tuvo la oportunidad de salir de este infierno, todo gracias a vos. Te dije que tu vida es indispensable. ¿No? Debería haberlo dicho"

"Santana, tu también puedes salir"

"¿Cómo?"

"Alguna solución vamos a encontrar"

"De acuerdo, Rachel. Nos hablamos en un rato. Cuídate y no te me pierdas en Nueva York."

"Hasta pronto, San."

Cuando la latina cruzó el umbral de su puerta, Rachel se tiró en el sillón del living a pensar. Si, durante un tiempo había intentado una amistad con Kurt que terminó el día que él regresó a McKinley, pero nunca había sido una mañana tan entretenida como la que acababa de pasar junto a Santana. La latina la hacía reír por las cosas más simples y más de una vez se habían quedado encerradas en un silencio que era bastante cómodo. A veces, Santana comenzaba una canción y Rachel la continuaba, y de nuevo cantaba Santana y las dos reían porque cambiaban la letra. ¿Seguría la cosa así ahora que Rachel se iba a Nueva York? No lo sabía, pero por lo menos sabía que había experimentado tener una amiga. Y parecía que de verdad.

Cuando decidió subir a revisar que no quedara nada el timbre de la casa volvió a sonar. Sonrió pensando que era Santana que había decidido volver, pero, aunque tenía una porrista del otro lado de la puerta, no era precisamente la latina.

"Hola Rachel, ¿podemos hablar antes de que te vayas? Se que no me lo merezco" dijo Quinn Fabray parada sin cara de asco en el umbral de la puerta de los Berry.

"Quinn." dijo Rachel suspirando y mirando hacia la calle. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Es la una y media, más o menos" respondió la rubia mirándola extrañadamente.

"Entonces tienes media hora, mas o menos, para decir lo que tienes que decir antes de que Noah venga a buscarme." dijo Rachel dejando pasar a Quinn y mirando hacia la calle. "Noah no está muy contento con lo que me hicieron"

"Yo tampoco, Rachel, y es por eso que estoy acá. Vine a pedir perdón. ¿Sabes? El otro día cuando te vi subiendo al escenario con la frente en alta, me di cuenta de que al final, lo que nosotros te hicimos, no fue para humillarte, fue para diversión personal. Es más, me enteré de que Schuester nos había prestado las cosas para hacerte eso. ¿Qué clase de profesor hace eso?" comenzó a decir la rubia mientras seguía a la diva hasta la cocina.

"¿Tienes hambre, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel, que pensó en la visita de Santana esa mañana. También comieron juntas mientras Santana le pedía perdón. Quizás la cocina y la comida sirve para juntar almas, pensó Rachel levantando los hombros.

"Si, pero no quiero dejar de hablar. Puck va a matarme si me ve" dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba.

"Tu habla, yo cocino" dijo Rachel

"La verdad, Rachel, no sé muy bien porque participé en eso. Quizás quería quedarme con algún recuerdo de ese primer año. Antes de Beth. Quizás quería ser algo más que la mujer que te quitó definitivamente a Finn. Pero si se de algo. No quería que me olvides. Y estuve pensando, bastante. ¿Qué tan idiota fui como para siempre rechazar tu amistad, cuando en realidad era siempre lo que deseé?¿Qué tan estúpida fui como para lastimarte cuando en realidad quería que tuvieras a alguien con quien contar? Es por eso que lo siento, Rachel. Siento haberte torturado, sobre todo el día de la graduación, siento haber rechazado tu amistad cuando en realidad era lo que más deseaba en secreto. Siento tantas cosas que sé que el tiempo que tengo para decirte no me va a alcanzar" dijo Quinn levantándose y acercándose a la diva para agarrarle una mano, lo cual hacía que ésta no pudiera cocinar.

"Espero que no sientas haberme quitado a Finn. Eso tengo que agradecértelo." Dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Jamás me arrepentiría de eso." dijo Quinn

"Estás perdonada, Quinn" dijo Rachel quien se sorprendió al recibir el abrazo de la rubia y sentir lágrimas en el cuello mientras le decían gracias una y otra vez.

"¿Qué le hiciste a Fabray?" preguntó Noah entrando directamente en la casa de Rachel y sorprendiéndose de ver a la rubia llorando en el hombro de la diva.

"Nada, Noah" dijo Rachel agradeciendo la interrupción de su amigo, ya que su cuello podía comenzar a secarse.

"¿Fabray, que le hiciste a Rachel?" preguntó cambiando su rostro mirando directamente a Quinn, quien se había dado vuelta para limpiarse, rudimentariamente, el rostro.

"Nada, Puck." dijo la rubia tratando de controlar su respiración.

"Si, claro. Bueno, Rach. Es hora de irnos" dijo Noah comenzando a cargar las maletas de su amiga.

"¿Me das tu numero así nos mantenemos en contacto?" preguntó Quinn entregando su celular a la diva cuando Puck desapareció de su vista. Rachel cargó su número de teléfono, recibió otro abrazo de parte de la rubia y se quedó mirándola partir.

* * *

><p>En el camino<p>

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Noah cuando ya estaban rumbo a Nueva York.

"Fue un día extraño pero satisfactorio" dijo Rachel antes de empezar a contarle todo lo que había pasado.

"Sabía que te iban a ver como te veo yo." dijo Noah.

"Quizás si" dijo Rachel

"No, no. Mira, ellos se lo perdieron. Ahora tienes una oportunidad de oro. ¿Cuántos de ellos van a la universidad o les ofrecieron becas? Mientras sigan pensando como el idiota de Schuester, y no, no me voy a retractar de insultar a una persona que FUE mi profesor, estoy seguro que la mayoría de ellos va a terminar en Lima. Viviendo una triste vida. Como dije, ellos se lo perdieron, mira quienes se dieron cuenta que vales oro, personas que durante todo este tiempo te maltrataron. Sabes muy bien que cualquiera puede venir a pedirte perdón, pero que Santana López se aparezca en tu casa a las 5:30 de la mañana para hacerlo y que encima, se quede contigo toda la mañana es más que la gran muestra de que eres especial. No le apareció en la casa a Mercedes, o a Tina, o a Finn. Sino en TU casa, Rach."

"¿En serio crees que soy especial?" preguntó Rachel dando un saltito en el asiento.

"Por supuesto. Si te dicen otra cosa, te mienten. Incluso Sue te lo dio a entender el otro día" dijo Noah seriamente.

"Gracias Noah."

Media hora después, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, un mensaje interrumpió el sonido de voces en la cabina de la camioneta.

"**¿Vas a vivir con Puckerman?" S**

"Es Santana" dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo.

"¿Qué quiere?" preguntó él

"Pregunta si es cierto que vamos a vivir juntos" dijo la diva comenzando a responder el mensaje.

"_**Hola Santana! ¿No te dije que me iba con Noah? Perdón por eso. Pero no, no vamos a vivir juntos, ya que mis padres me asesinarían. Además, es mejor que los dos aprendamos a ser independientes. Si vamos a vivir en el mismo edificio." R**_

"¿Noah?" preguntó la diva

"¿Mmm?" dijo el chico que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿No tienes ninguna opinión?" preguntó Rachel excitada. Había recibido un mensaje de una amiga. No podía creerlo.

"En cuanto a Santana López, mis opiniones van a quedar guardadas para siempre en mi subconsciente." dijo el muchacho.

"**No importa que no me hayas dicho eso, pero ese chico no es para vos, Rachel." S**

"No sé que quisiste decir, Noah"

"No quise decir nada, Rach."

"_**Con Noah solo somos amigos. Resulta que nuestra semana como "novios" y ese beso que terminó (por suerte) toda mi historia con Finn, definió que nuestra relación iba a ser pura y exclusivamente amistosa" R**_

"Dice que no eres para mi."

"Lo sé. Tú lo sabes. Todos lo sabemos. No es algo nuevo. Además tenemos ese pacto. Si a los 32 no estamos casados, nos casamos entre nosotros"

"Le expliqué que solo somos amigos"

"Está dando a entender, diciendo eso, Rachel, que ella se preocupa por vos. Tendrías que estar feliz."

"Igualmente lo está haciendo el día que me pidió perdón y que decidimos ser amigas."

"No te sorprendas si lo hace todos los días"

"**Oh, siento entonces haber dicho esas cosas sobre él. ¿Cómo va el viaje?¿Cuándo vas a llamarme?¿Quieres que te llame yo?" S**

"Dice que siente haber dicho eso."

"Es probable que si."

"_**Vamos a parar dentro de una hora más o menos. Te llamo ahí, ¿quieres?" R**_

"Te lo juro en el próximo restaurante que vea, no estaciono, metó la camioneta directamente dentro así me dan la comida por la ventanilla"

"Noah no seas tan exagerado. Salimos hace dos horas de Lima más o menos."

"**Te estás atrasando. Nunca creí que te atrasarías tanto. ¿No puedes llamarme en presencia de Puck por qué no le contaste que somos amigas?"S**

"Después dicen que soy paranoica. Cree que no te conté que somos amigas."

"Santana toma la amistad de forma muy especial. Mira a Brittany. La protege con su vida, prácticamente."

"_**No te pude llamar porque todavía no encontramos un lugar para frenar. Y Noah sabe que somos amigas. No tengo razones para ocultarlo" R**_

"¡Por fin!"

"Espero que sirvan pastas"

"¿Pastas?"

"Si, quiero comer pastas"

"Tus padres se van a sentir orgullosos al saber que vas a dejar esa dieta vegana de lado"

"La dejo de lado porque voy a tener que sobrevivir en Nueva York"

"Si, claro, la visita al médico no tuvo nada que ver"

"Probablemente haya acelerado mi decisión"

"**Hola Rachel! Le robé tu número de teléfono a San, mientras ella se metió en el baño a darse una ducha rápida para contestarte cuando llames. Aunque no entiendo porque tiene que estar bañada cuando la llames por teléfono si no te va a ver. Quería decir que me super alegro de que San y vos sean amigas ahora. Ella está muy feliz. Me voy, San ya sale de la ducha" B**

"Estoy segura de que esta que me escribió es Brittany"

"¿Brittany?¿No tenía tu número? Ella tiene el número de todo Lima en ese celular."

"Seguramente lo perdió al anterior"

"Conociendo a Brittany eso puede ser cierto."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hola, Rachel. ¿Cómo se está comportando Puckerman?"<em>

"Me parece que te está molestando bastante ese tema, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel con el auricular en la mano sentándose en una piedra que había al frente de la playa de estacionamiento del restaurante en el que habían frenado con Noah. "Creo que está bien, no lo veo desde que dijo que iba a ir al baño, en el mismo momento en que nuestra camarera anunció que se tomaba quince minutos para fumar, aunque no tenía pinta de fumadora"

"_Ese chico no pierde la costumbre. ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy con Brittany. Bueno, hasta hace dos segundos estaba con B, quien de repente se levantó gritando que Lord Tubbington la había seguido hasta mi casa y salió corriendo y ahora está hablando sola en mi patio trasero"_

"Estoy bien. Todavía no me recupero del día que he tenido."

"_¿Sucedió algo más? Pregunto, porque yo creo que una sexy latina golpeando tu puerta a las 5:35 de la mañana es como el evento del año"_

"Creo que ese fue en realidad el evento del año. Pero no fuiste la única visita sorpresiva. Minutos después de que te fuiste, llegó alguien más."

"_¿Quién puede haber sido?"_

"Quinn"

"_¿Fabray?"_

"Si."

"_¿Te hizo algo?"_

"No. Fue con las mismas intenciones que vos"

"_¿Te pidió perdón?"_

"Si. Extrañamente terminó llorando en mi hombro, y mojó mi ropa cuando le dije que la perdonaba"

"_¿En serio?"_

"¿No me crees?"

"_Si te creo. Me sorprende bastante."_

"Siempre supe que en el fondo uds. me adoraban."

"_No puedes estar más cerca de la verdad"_

"Jajajajaja"

"_Esto te divierte, ¿verdad? Tienes a dos de las mujeres más hermosas de este lugar rogando por tu amistad, y solo te diviertes"_

"No, no, no es eso. Solo es el giro que han tomado los acontecimientos. Si me los tomo con humor, es menos doloroso al final."

"_No voy a opinar sobre el hecho de que ya estás pensando en un final cuando no llevamos como amigas 24 horas"_

"Tampoco es por eso. Es..."

"_Te estaba haciendo una broma, Rachel."_

"¿Querías que te llamara para eso?"

"_Quería que me llamaras porque estoy segura de que un solo día, de ahora en más, sin saber sobre ti me va a volver loca"_

"No seas exagerada. Suena como algo que puede llegar a decir Noah"

"_Algunos dicen que nos parecemos bastante."_

"Entonces..¿Querías que te llamara para hablar de un tema que quedó en el pasado y querías saber cuál eran mis pensamientos sobre eso para ver que haces?"

"_¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?"_

"¿Adivinar lo que quieres hacer?"

"_Si"_

"Noah siempre lo hace cuando quiere realizar alguna venganza a mi favor. Incluso ha llegado a organizarme los viajes él."

"_No sabía que ese chico podía ser tan inteligente"_

"Lo cual no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con lo que seguramente estás pensando en hacer. No creo que valga la pena hacer, cualquier cosa, en contra de ellos. Primero, porque eso les va a dar sentido de importancia, y segundo, porque eso te puede llegar a traer problemas."

"_Raaaacheeell, por fis"_

"No"

"_No entiendo por que no"_

"San, si nos quedamos en el pasado, nunca vamos a poder avanzar. ¿Te parece que eso sea bueno? Yo quiero mi gran futuro en Broadway, si me quedo pensando en lo que me hicieron durante el secundario, voy a tener un gran futuro en la calle Broadway pero no encima de un escenario. ¿Nunca te preguntaste como un tipo como Schuester terminó siendo profesor de Español (claramente un idioma que no entiende) y director del coro? Él siempre dice que la secundaria fueron sus mejores años, y ahí está, estancado en Lima. Y siempre habla de sus mejores años. Y fueron los de la secundaria."

"_Pensé que me iba a doler, pero en realidad, cuando se escucha tu primer monólogo como amiga, me doy cuenta de que tus palabras tienen sentido"_

"Por supuesto que mis palabras tienen sentido"

"_Me gusta, además ,que me digas San."_

"No te va a gustar si haces algo en contra de ellos y me entero, Santana."

"_Y...volvimos al Santana"_

"Noah está saliendo del restaurante un poco...desvestido y acelerado...así que creo que es momento de irme."

"_De acuerdo mi pequeño hobbit...se puede hacer una canción con eso. ¿Hablamos después?"_

"Cualquier cosa te escribo"

"_Besos"_

"Besos"

* * *

><p>"Hace media hora que estás ríendote a carcajadas Rach, ya puedes cortarla con eso" dijo Noah mientras iban a más de 130 km por hora.<p>

"Punto uno, tu velocidad es excesiva" respondió Rachel entre risas "Segundo, no puedo creer que te haya sucedido eso"

"_**¡No sabes lo que le pasó! Estaban los dos llegando al orgasmo y la chica, la mesera, le gritó, justo cuando el dijo que había llegado, que quería que le hiciera un hijo! El muy tonto aceptó hacerlo sin protección! Jajajajajajajaja no puedo dejar de reírme, San" R**_

"Ya estás contándole a tu nueva mejor amiga, ¿verdad?" preguntó Noah cuando notó que ella dejó de escribir.

"Por supuesto. Ahora tengo alguien a quien contarle las cosas que te pasan."

"Seguramente nunca le vas a contar las cosas que te pasan a vos"

"¿Por qué? A vos siempre te cuento"

"**¿Lo hizo sin protección? Ahí si es un tarado. ¿Qué hizo cuando la chica le gritó eso?" S**

"Pregunta que hiciste cuando ella te gritó eso. Jajajajajajajaja"

"En serio, ya es tiempo de que dejes de reírte de mi."

"_**Se quedó quieto un segundo, salió de adentro de ella y comenzó a correr para irnos lo más rápido posible."R**_

"Noah, ¿pagaste lo que consumimos?"

"No, pensé que vos lo habías pagado"

"No, yo no lo pague"

"Felicitaciones, Rachel. Acabas de salir sin pagar de un restaurante por primera vez"

"_**Y deberías felicitarme porque nos fuimos sin pagar. Aunque recién me doy cuenta y entré en pánico. Creo que no puedo seguir escribiéndote porque hasta que no estemos más lejos de ese lugar no voy a dejar de revisar el espejo retrovisor por las dudas que aparezca la policía a arrestarnos" R**_

"¿Ya te entró el pánico?"

"Hace cinco minutos"

"No nos va a pasar nada"

"Dile eso a la policía cuando nos arreste"

"Rachel, ¿sabes la cantidad de veces que me he ido sin pagar de algún lado?"

"No, y no quiero saberlo"

"**Espera, Rach, no puedo dejar de reírme por el idiota. Y encima me dices que se fueron sin pagar. Jajajajajajajajaja" S**

"Veo que es algo muy divertido para todos irse sin pagar"

"Santana se ríe porque es divertido. Aunque me gustaría sacarte una foto para que veas tu cara de pánico"

"Bueno, pero por lo menos ¿podrías disminuir la velocidad? Si la policía no nos persigue por irnos sin pagar, seguramente nos va a perseguir por superar el límite legal establecido"

"_**La policía no nos persigue, así que comienzo a tranquilizarme. Me alegro de que encuentres gracioso mi estado de pánico"R**_

"**Espero que Puck te haya sacado una foto" S**

"_**No tuvo ocasión" R**_

"**Que lástima" S**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>No viajo más con Noah. ¿Sabías que durante los últimos kilómetros nos escondimos en caminos que no existen en ningún mapa por qué la policía, realmente, nos estaba siguiendo?" R<strong>_

"**¿Por qué los perseguía?" S**

"_**Supongo que por la nueva costumbre que agarró de lugar donde come conmigo, lugar donde hay que irse sin pagar" R**_

"**Jajajajajajajajaja" S**

"_**Si, pero si lo haces en 5 restaurantes con pocos kilómetros de distancia entre ellos, la policía se da cuenta. Por suerte, ya llegamos a Nueva York" R**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Es impresionante la calidad que tiene Noah para meterse en problemas" R<strong>_

"**¿Qué hizo ahora?" S**

"_**Me dijo que iba a sacar la basura, resulta que mientras lo hacía, se puso a discutir con un anciano que estaba en la vereda, y ahora salió alguien de la casa del anciano y le está pegando"R**_

"**¿Vos dónde estás?" S**

"_**Yo estoy muy cómoda mirando todo desde la ventana de mi departamento. Lo escucho gritar, Rachel, Rachel" R**_

"**Jajajajaja" S**

"**Hipotéticamente hablando, estoy segura de que Lima no es un lugar en donde pueda sobrevivir una lesbiana." S**

"_**¿Por qué lo dices?¿Nadie le presta atención a la sexy latina que se pasea por las calles de Lima?" R**_

"**No puedo saber si lo dices con sarcasmo o no" S**

"_**No, realmente pienso que eres sexy" R**_

"**Oh...sacando mi mente de ciertas imágenes. Todas las "lesbianas" que una puede llegar a conocer, resulta que son un caso más grave que cualquier "gay panic" que uno pueda llegar a encontrarse. Incluso peor que el mío"S**

"_**Cada vez estoy más convencida de que Lima no es un lugar en donde debas quedarte" R**_

"**Estoy segura que mi amiga que vive en Nueva York me abriría las puertas" S**

"_**¿Tienes una amiga en Nueva York?" R**_

"_**Ja ja, muy graciosa" S**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Me fui sola por primera vez a un Starbucks que hay cerca de mi departamento. Me pedí el café, me senté a leer en una de las mesas que había en la vereda, y una hermosa paloma, junto a su pareja, decidieron que mi cabeza era el mejor lugar para defecar. Lo cual, al sentir el frío líquido y darme cuenta de que era, me levanté de golpe y empecé a gritar como loca. No creo que me hayan prohibido de nuevo la entrada a ese lugar, pero por lo menos, mis vecinos ya saben que yo fui la loca que gritaba en el Starbucks"R<strong>_

"**..."S**

"_**San, me llegan tus mensajes vacíos"R**_

"**..."S**

"_**¿San?"R**_

"**Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajja"S**

"**Avisame cuando dejes de reírte"R**

* * *

><p>"¿Santana?"<p>

"¡Quinn! ¿Qué sigues haciendo en Lima?"

"Es una historia larga. ¿Quieres tomar un café?"

"Creo que por esa razón sigo en la cola del Lima Bean"

"Estás perdiendo tu toque, aunque extrañamente te veo más contenta"

"Me hice amiga de Rachel antes de que se fuera. Ya hace una semana. No puedo dejar de reírme con las cosas que le pasan junto a Puck. Incluso durante el viaje"

"¿En serio te hiciste amiga de ella? Yo también"

"Me contó"

"A mi no me dijo de vos"

"¿Hablaste con ella en estos días?"

"No quería molestarla mientras se acomodaba en esa nueva ciudad"

"Debes saber que parece que quiere encerrarse indefinidamente en su departamento, mientras el verano deje de estar en contra de ella"

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Tiene la teoría de que las palomas la odian"

"¿Nos sentamos?"

"¿Por qué no estás rumbo a una universidad, cualquier universidad?"

"Quinnie, tenemos grandes problemas económicos. Es mejor que empieces un semestre después"

"¿En serio? Que bien te sale imitar a tu madre"

"En serio. Así que estoy buscando trabajo, para pagarme esos cursos de agente inmobiliaria que están ofreciendo"

"¿No vas a ir a la universidad?"

"No lo sé, por ahora quiero trabajar y juntar dinero. De paso, puedo ir a visitar a Rachel alguna vez a Nueva York. ¿Vos?"

"Oh, mi caso fue especial. Gastaron todo el dinero destinado a mi universidad para mandar al idiota de mi hermano"

"¿No era que él no había logrado ser aceptado en ninguna?"

"Si, pero para eso usaron todo lo que habían ahorrado para mi. Resulta que pagando dos mátriculas pueden hacer entrar en cualquiera"

"¿Y cómo le está yendo?"

"¿A quién?"

"A tu hermano, en la universidad"

"No lo sabemos. No llama nunca."

"¿Por qué no te inscribes conmigo en el curso de agente inmobiliaria?"

"Quinn, me encantaría, pero tengo planes"

"¿Cómo cual?"

"Dormir todo el verano. Es el tiempo que mis padres me dieron para que piense que quiero hacer. Se sienten muy mal por el hecho de haber gastado mi dinero para la universidad"

"O sea que vamos a tener un verano en Lima"

"Muy aburrido para mi, por cierto"

"Seguro que vas a estar intentando entrar en el corazón de Rachel"

"¿Tanto se nota?"

"No, pero te conozco. Además, cada vez que la nombro o la nombras te brillan los ojos"

"Me encantaría tener algo con ella, pero no tengo nada para ofrecerle"

"No creo que le importe mucho"

"Me parece que sería injusto para ella."

"Deberías pensarlo"

"Lo he pensado bien"

* * *

><p>"Noah, tendrías que comprar algo para este departamento"<p>

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No se. ¿Una cama?"

"Tengo el colchón, Rachel."

"¿Una mesa?"

"Como sobre el colchón."

"Eres un asco"

"Eres lesbiana"

"¿De dónde salió eso?"

"¿Te das cuenta que cada vez que recibes un mensaje o llamada de Santana me dejas hablando solo? Es peor que cuando creías que estabas enamorada de Finn"

"Estas loco. Me voy"

"¿A dónde? Acabas de llegar"

"No sé, por ahí. Llevamos más de una semana en este lugar, quiero conocerlo antes de empezar las clases"

"Shelby me dijo que el lunes comienzo a trabajar además de conocer a los miembros de mi nueva banda"

"Espero que no le pongas un nombre como: Puckusaurus and friends"

"Esa es una buena idea"

"Me voy"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hola Rachel! ¿Cómo es Nueva York?¿Ya la tomaste por asalto?" Q<strong>_

"**Hola Quinn! No, no la tomé por asalto. Lo bueno es que todavía no me asaltaron" R**

"_**Con Puckerman a tu lado no creo que eso pase" Q**_

"_**No está a mi lado todo el tiempo, además, hace dos días comenzó a trabajar. Me aburro mucho sola, pero me las aguanto. Ya me hice muchos circuitos turísticos, gratuitamente" R**_

"**¿Puckerman?¿Trabajando?" Q**

"_**No es broma. Si quería salir de LIma, tenía que comenzar a ser responsable" R**_

"**Creo que si me estás haciendo una broma, ya que Puckerman y responsable son como el agua y el aceite" Q**

"_**No seas mala." R**_

"**Lo siento. Me encontré a Santana el otro día. Estuvimos hablando" Q**

"_**¿Cómo está? Hace días que no sé de ella. Le escribo pero no me responde" R**_

"**Cuando la vi estaba bien, supongo que habrá tenido algún tipo de problema si no te responde. Estaba muy contenta porque habla contigo. Debo irme Rachel, empecé un curso y tengo que entrar" Q**

"_**Hasta pronto, Quinn" R**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>No creas que me olvidé de ti en más de una semana, me quitaron el celular porque gasté mucho dinero mensajeandome contigo" B<strong>

"_**Brittany, hablamos bastante poco por mensaje de texto nosotras dos" R**_

"**No soy B. Estoy desde el teléfono de ella. Soy Santana" B**

"_**¡San! ¿Está todo bien además de lo del teléfono? Te extrañaba" R**_

"**Me hace saber muy bien que me extrañabas. Yo también lo hacía. Hay ciertos problemas en mi casa, pero por suerte no tienen que ver conmigo." B**

"_**¿Quieres conectarte un día de estos a Skype y hablamos?" R**_

"**Me encantaría" S**

* * *

><p>"O sea que tu hermano volvió y nunca llegó a la universidad. ¿Dónde estuvo durante un año?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina que aparecía en la pantalla de su computadora.<p>

"_Eso nadie lo sabe. Mis padres están siguiendo sus pasos. El problema es el dinero"_

"¿Dinero?"

"_Si, cuando lo enviaron a la universidad le dieron el dinero para dos matriculas o más, era la única forma de que entrara. Resulta que nopagóo absolutamente nada y volvió con la billetera vacía."_

"¿Y cómo van a seguir sus pasos?"

"_No tengo ni idea. Me voy Rachel, mi padre acaba de regresar."_

"Cuídate San"

"_Nos vemos, hobbit"_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Quinn, disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, ¿Sabes algo de Santana? Hace una semana que hablé con ella y no supe más nada. No me contesta nadie en la casa y menos su celular" R<strong>_

"**Hola, Rach. No se nada. También estoy preocupada por ella, ya que Brittany me está llamando hace un par de días y me dijo que Lord Tubbington escondió a Santana y no sabe donde. Fui a la casa pero nadie me contestó" Q**

"_**Espero que no le haya pasado nada" R**_

"**Yo también. Apenas sepa algo, te aviso" Q**

"_**Gracias, Quinn" R**_

* * *

><p>"Rachel, tengo que decir, que el hecho de que el médico te haya dicho que dejes la dieta vegana valió la pena. Estás destinada a Broadway, pero si no, estarías destinada a ser una de las mejores cheffs del mundo" dijo Shelby mientras saboreaba la comida con la que su hija la estaba agasajando, mientras Noah jugaba con Beth.<p>

"Gracias, Shelby" dijo la diva.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Shelby mirando a su hija

"Está preocupada por Santana López. Se estaban hablando seguido y desde hace dos semanas que no sabe nada, y las amigas de Santana que están en Lima tampoco" dijo Noah desde el piso. Cuando terminó de hablar, sonó el portero eléctrico en el departamento.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" preguntó Rachel

"Es extraño, todas las personas que conoces en Nueva York están aquí dentro" dijo Noah

"¿Hola?" preguntó Rachel a través del intercomunicador

"¿Rachel? Soy Santana" se escuchó del otro lado

"¿Santana?¿Dónde estuviste?¿Por qué estás acá? ¡Noah!" gritó la diva cuando su amigo la empujó.

"Sube Santana" dijo el muchacho en el intercomunicador apretando el botón que abría la puerta.

"Es mi portero eléctrico, Noah" dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos

"Si, pero prefiero que le hagas esas preguntas cuando este dentro del departamento a que le grites por el portero eléctrico, Rachel" dijo Noah dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Rachel le ganó de mano y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, y esperaba al frente del ascensor.

"Después dices que no te gusta" dijo Noah en voz baja

"Callate Puckerman" dijo Rachel cuando el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse.

Santana tenía dos pequeños bolsos y levantó su cabeza justo para ver a Rachel abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla.

Cuando la latina miró a Puckerman, éste le guiñó el ojo y se dio media vuelta para esperarlas dentro del departamento.

Rachel se separó de Santana (quien durante el abrazo había apoyado sus manos lo más bajo posible en la espalda de la diva, sin romper los límites, por supuesto) agarró uno de los bolsos y con su otra mano arrastró a la latina hacia la puerta de su departamento, para frenarse de golpe y mirar a la latina enojada.

"No vas a decir absolutamente nada hasta que me cuentes a mi, cuando Shelby y Noah ya no estén, que rayos estás haciendo Nueva York. Demasiado que estoy desesperada tratando de saber donde estás hace dos semanas. ¿Ni siquiera una maldita señal de humo en forma de rubia alegre? No, desapareciste por completo. Ni en tu casa había gente y eso que casi hago que Quinn se quedara vigilando noche y día."

"Lo siento, Rachel" dijo Santana tratando de ocultar lo divertida que estaba por el comportamiento de la diva.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta del departamento y entrando.

"Espera." dijo la latina cuando ya estaban dentro del lugar, con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas "¿Dijiste Shelby?" preguntó con horror en el rostro

"Buenas noches, Santana" dijo la madre de Rachel desde la puerta de la cocina...o sea al frente, ya que el departamento no era tan grande.

"Vamos, Shelby. No vas a seguir enojada todavía con Santana porque logró eludir toda tu seguridad y meterse en tu oficina y destrozarte todo, después de que VA me tirara huevos ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva

"Extrañamente eso fue lo más bonito que alguien hizo por mi" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "Vamos a comer"

"¿Podríamos hablar primero?" preguntó la latina agarrando la mano de Rachel

"¿Tan serio es?" preguntó Rachel notando el rostro de la latina.

"Por favor" dijo Santana

"Pensé que íbamos a esperar a que ellos se fueran" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Es importante, Rachel" dijo Santana "Te involucra"

"Está bien" dijo Rachel guiando a la latina a su habitación y dejando a su madre y a su amigo solos en la otra parte del departamento.

Cuando estaban solas dentro de la habitación, Santana miró hacia todos lados buscando un lugar donde sentarse, y terminó haciéndolo al frente de Rachel en el piso.

"¿Por dónde comienzo?" se preguntó en voz baja pero la diva escuchó.

"¿Qué tal si comienzas en por qué desapareciste por dos semanas?" preguntó

"Mi hermano volvió a aparecer. Sé que eso lo sabías. Mientras mis padres intentaron saber que hizo con el dinero en un año, recibimos una llamada desde México, avisándonos que mi abuela estaba muy mal. Así que subimos los cuatro al auto y nos fuimos para allá, pero no tuve el celular, ya que me lo habían sacado por culpa de lo que gasté. El viaje fue aburridísimo y lo único que quería era entrar en algún lugar con wi fi y poder enviarte un mail tratando de explicarte. Pero no pudimos, bueno, no pude, ya que mi hermano comenzó a hablar y contaba donde había estado, que había hecho, etc. Mi padre aceleró, y nos perdimos en algún lugar de México" contó Santana

"¿No eras de Puerto Rico?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida

"Si, pero, a pesar de que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy contando..." dijo Santana mirando a la diva "mi abuela terminó mudándose a México con uno de mis tíos"

"Ohhh"

"¿Puedo seguir?"

"Si, lo siento"

"El tiempo en México fue caótico, mi abuela al final estaba lo más bien, mi papá, mi hermano, mi mamá, discutían todo el tiempo y yo que no podía encontrar una maldita forma de comunicarme contigo. Estuvimos ahí una semana y decidimos volver. Durante el viaje de vuelta, las discusiones seguían y yo me daba cuenta más y más de que si no te seguía no iba a salir nunca de Lima. No tenía los medios para hacerlo. No tenía nada. Así que cuando volví a Lima, en vez de ponerme en contacto contigo o Brittany, pensé que hacer. Vendí mi notebook, vendí mi celular y unas joyas que tenía, y con eso alcancé a juntar para el pasaje en colectivo y un taxi hasta tu departamento. Rachel...quiero..."

"¿Hiciste todo eso por qué me extrañabas?"

"Si. Rachel, hay cosas que no te..."

"¿Estás acá, sin nada, por qué me extrañabas?"

"Rachel..."

"Seguramente quieres un lugar para quedarte, lo tienes. Aunque vamos a tener que hacer algo para ver donde vas a dormir. A mi no me molesta que duermas en la cama conmigo. El sofá cama no es muy cómodo. Además..."

"¡Rachel!" gritó la latina tratando de que la diva la escuche

"Lo siento"

"No hay problema. Hay cosas que yo no te dije ese día en tu casa. Y son cosas que me gustaría decirte porque este tiempo siendo tu amiga fue el más feliz de mi vida. Pero ahora no puedo"

"Esta bien."

"¿En serio?"

"¿Crees que no voy a lograr hacer que me digas esas cosas? Eres una ilusa"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Shelby a su hija cuando ella bajó a abrirle

"Ella necesita salir de ahí" dijo Rachel

"Si, pero...¿qué va a hacer acá?¿Vivir de lo tuyo?" preguntó Shelby

"No creo que haga eso. Santana no es así"

"No está yendo a la universidad"

"Eso es porque los padres utilizaron todo el dinero de ella para enviar al hermano. Ella fue aceptada en muchas" dijo Rachel jugando con sus manos. Sabía muy bien que su madre no estaba muy contenta de la presencia de Santana en su casa pero esa noche quería volver a su departamento y seguir hablando con Santana. Mirar a Santana. Tocar, inocentemente por supuesto, a Santana.

"Esta bien. Confío en tu juicio" dijo Shelby dándole un abrazo a su hija.

"¿Además por qué sabes que mis padres no van a poner objeción?" preguntó Rachel esperanzada de que el tema sea olvidado.

"Tus padres no van a poner objeción porque les voy a dar la oportunidad de vestirse como ellos quieren, y los voy a convertir en detectives privados" dijo Shelby orgullosa

"¿No vas a dejarlo ir?" preguntó Rachel mostrando su decepción

"Por ahora no. Quiero estar tranquila" dijo Shelby dándole un beso en la frente a su hija y marchándose.

**Continuará**

**En el capítulo 66 Reunión 0.1**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien._

_Primero, ésta me la pidieron, y acá está. Como tengo un problema con ésta, que es contar mucho tiempo antes de lo que pasa en su secuela que es Reunión, me salieron dos capítulos. No sé bien cuando estaré subiendo el segundo. Espero que mañana. _

_Esto es genial, hoy vi el 21 de la cuarta temporada y hay JulyBerry! Y sigo con mis ganas de escribir el JulyBerry y tengo la idea dando vueltas, así que espero que me disculpen si antes de subir los que siguen a este, lanzo el JulyBerry. _

_Además, en esta "celebración" hubo de todo hasta ahora. Quinntana, Faberry, JulyBerry y les faltó pedirme un Britchel :( con lo que me gusta, aunque no me gustaría ni a Santana ni a Brittany solas porque no están con Rachel así que mejor no. Incluso, como alguien dijo, escribí lo más cercano a un Brittana que puedo llegar a escribir._

_Bien, sigo corta de tiempo y no quería hacer esta parte tan larga, porque el capítulo también es largo, pero en algún momento tengo que responder. _

_Disculpen, a aquellas personas a las que alcancé a responder por privado las reviews si eso les molestó. No lo voy a hacer una costumbre ni nada por el estilo, solo que en ese momento me pareció lo mejor. Ahora respondo las otras e intentaré no responder más por privado._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

**_BelleBerryD:_**_ la portada no es mía, es de VickyAgron y muchas gracias por la review! No quería acabarlo, pero hice lo mejor que pude. Saludos! _

_**VickyAgron:** muchas gracias por la review y por la portada! Lizzy me encantó también aunque no tiene mucho protagonismo. Pero me gusta. Saludos!_

_**shunreibell:** gracias por la review!_

_**rossi:** gracias por la review!_

_**Emily:** gracias por la idea. Y me alegra que te haya gustado. También muchas gracias por la review! _

_Lo que viene es _

**_Capítulo 66: _**_Sanny en el país de las maravillas. pedido por Zucma-San_

**_Capítulo_**_ 67: otro de rivalidades, pedido por Wanda-Marie840_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias!_

_Lore _


	66. Reunión 01

**Título:** Reunión 0.1

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **2/2

**Palabras: **7,295

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Rachel y Santana ya viven juntas en NY. ¿Cómo se llega hasta reunirse con New Directions? Precuela de mi one shot: Reunión.

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE: ******lo terminé. Me parece que por unos días, me voy a dedicar al JulyBerry. **

* * *

><p><strong>Reunión 0.1<strong>

**Pedido por Pao**

Un día, cuatro horas, veinticinco minutos y doce segundos fue lo que demoraron Leroy y Hiram Berry en comprobar, a pedido de Shelby, si la historia de Santana era cierta.

Con resultados inciertos, ya que aunque mucha gente en Lima sabía (o sospechaba) que Santana era lesbiana, los Berry la sacaron del clóset al frente de sus padres y ahora tenían que hacer control de daños.

Dos días, 9 horas, dos minutos y diez segundos fue el tiempo en que Shelby demoró en juntar coraje e ir a hablar con la latina que vivía con su hija.

"Shelby" dijo Santana abriendo la puerta

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó cuando vio que, extrañamente, el departamento de su hija brillaba mucho más de lo que brillaba antes.

"Rachel no se despertó todavía, y vi un par de manchas, así que me puse a limpiar" dijo Santana.

"¿No vas a salir a buscar empleo?" preguntó Shelby

"Conseguí algo. No es gran cosa, pero es acá en frente, así que la vuelta va a ser segura" dijo Santana.

"¿En el bar?" preguntó Shelby

"Si, ayer cuando salí a buscar vi el cartel. Sé que por ahora está mal pago y eso, pero prefiero empezar a juntar dinero y ver que puedo hacer más adelante" dijo Santana tímidamente.

"Nunca pensé que Santana López pudiera demostrar timidez" dijo Shelby

"Es que más allá de que ud. sea la madre de una amiga..."

"Soy la madre de la persona de la cual estas enamorada. Persona por la cual dejarías todo y la seguirías hasta el fin del mundo" dijo Shelby viendo como los ojos de la latina se abrían sorprendidos y después corría hacia ella y le tapaba la boca con la mano.

"Shhh, ella no lo sabe" dijo Santana colorada.

"¿No crees que lo sospeche?" preguntó Shelby cuando la latina le sacó la mano de la boca.

"Por más que sospeche, no puedo hacer nada" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Shelby sentándose en la pequeña mesa que Rachel tenían en la cocina/comedor/living.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerle Shelby? No tengo nada. Me contento con ser su amiga." dijo Santana sentándose pesadamente al frente de la madre de Rachel

"¿Estás segura que quieres hablar de esto conmigo y con ella en la habitación de al lado?" preguntó Shelby

"No estoy segura de querer hablarlo con nadie" dijo Santana mirando al techo.

"Me imaginé. Bueno, voy a seguir con mi día. Dile a Rachel que pasé. No sé desde cuando se la pasa todo el día durmiendo" dijo Shelby levantándose

"Estuvo toda la noche hablando conmigo." dijo Santana "Es raro para ella tener una amiga ¿cómo puedo quitarle eso?" lo último la latina lo dijo más para sí misma que para Shelby.

Shelby observó a la chica unos momentos y se fue.

Su visita había tenido un propósito y ahora le había cambiado todo.

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación una hora después

"Hola" dijo Santana

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la diva preocupada mirando a su amiga

"Si, hoy empiezo a trabajar" dijo Santana mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Espero que te mantengan el horario de día, así podemos estar juntas a la noche" dijo Rachel sin pensarlo.

"Tienes razón. Vino Shelby" dijo la latina cambiando de tema.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Rachel, ni siquiera miró a su alrededor debido a que el departamento era tan pequeño que no era necesario

"Se fue hace como una hora, me hizo unas preguntas y se fue"

"¿Te trató bien?"

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

"Tienen un carácter bastante complicado las dos"

"Me trató bien. Me voy a trabajar" dijo Santana levantándose de la silla. Seguía sentada en el mismo lugar en el que se había sentado cuando Shelby estaba en ese departamento una hora atrás.

"**¿Cómo se le dice a alguien que la amas, cuando no tienes nada para ofrecerle?" S**

"_**¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?" Q**_

"**¿Perdón?Ese mensaje era para Brittany" S**

"_**Y yo estoy con ella. En cinco minutos me explicó todo. Y yo digo que eres una idiota. Importante" Q**_

"**A ver, oh grandisima Quinn Fabray, ¿por qué soy una idiota importante?" S**

"_**Eres una idiota importante porque crees que a Rachel le interesa si tienes o no algo para darle." Q**_

"**¿Ahora eres experta en lo que le interesa a Rachel Berry?" S**

"_**No, pero la conozco un poco. ¿Crees que ella es tan interesada como para no querer tener nada contigo por qué no tienes nada para darle? Rachel puede llegar a ser egoísta, pero digamos, te aceptó en su departamento miniatura sin hacerte preguntas, y encima, estás durmiendo en la misma cama todas las noches" Q**_

"**¿Estuviste estos dos días con B?" S**

"_**¿Te olvidas que también busqué la amistad de Rachel?" Q**_

"**¿Te habla de mi?" S**

"_**¡Por supuesto que me habla de vos! Desde que llegaste eres el único tema de conversación que tiene esa pequeña diva. Incluso le pedí que no me hablara más de vos, le dije que estaba contenta de que estabas bien, pero ella insistió" Q**_

"_**Espero que no estés sonriendo como una idiota Finncontagiada justo cuando hay un señor con cara de pervertido en frente tuyo, en tu horario de trabajo, y con el uniforme de trabajo" Q**_

"**¿Estás en Nueva York?" S**

"_**Te dije que estoy con Brittany" Q**_

"**Debo irme. Tengo que volver al trabajo" S**

"_**No seas idiota, Santana" Q**_

Pero, Santana no tomó en cuenta el consejo de Quinn. Y aunque no dejaba de pasar tiempo con la diva, se contentaba durante las noches, pasando horas, observándola dormir y sin decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Rachel, mientras tanto, pensaba en que le pasaba a Santana. Muchas veces la descubría mirándola mientras hablaban, o estaban sentadas en la mesa, comiendo algo. Incluso, muchas veces sintió, más que ver, que Santana la miraba dormir. Pero como ésto último no era seguro, decidió dejarlo de lado por las dudas. Seguramente eran sensaciones suyas. ¿Por qué estaba despierta durante la noche? Porque en realidad, a ella le gustaba ver a Santana dormir. Desde esa primer noche. Pero desde entonces, cuando comenzó a tener la sensación de que la latina la estaba mirando, ella decidió esperar.

"¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?" preguntó una noche cuando Santana volvía de sacarse su uniforme de gimnasia y ponerse ropa más cómoda.

"Mi día en el trabajo estuvo tranquilo. Gracias por preguntar" dijo la latina irónicamente, aunque la pregunta la había sorprendido.

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día en el trabajo?" preguntó Rachel haciendo lugar en el sillón para su amiga.

"¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta?" preguntó Santana mientras se sentaba cómodamente al lado de la diva. Nunca venía mal que el sillón no fuera demasiado grande y se estuvieran tocando. Constantemente.

"No sé. Hoy estaba en la clase de ballet y todas hablaban de su primera vez y eso. Y me di cuenta que a pesar de que vivimos juntas, sé pocas cosas sobre tu persona. Así que decidí preguntarte. Pero, como no tengo demasiado tacto, la largué así, de frente" dijo Rachel mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

"Es cierto. A pesar de vivir juntas, no sabemos mucho la una de la otra. Y eso que somos amigas" dijo Santana inspirando profundamente el olor a manzanas que surgía del cabello de la diva. "Mi primera vez no fue gran cosa. No fue con nadie que me interesara sexualmente, estaba bastante borracha, y ni siquiera me acuerdo con quien fue. Lo que si me acuerdo, es mi gran insistencia en que usara protección"

"Eso no me gusta." dijo Rachel entrelazando una de sus manos con la latina. "No te merecías una primera vez así"

"¿Recuerdas que era una perra en la secundaria? Creo que lo hice para subir en popularidad" dijo Santana como si no fuera importante.

"¿Alguna vez hiciste el amor?" preguntó Rachel

"Cuando...cuando estaba con Brittany, en esa etapa experimental, antes de darme cuenta que prefería a las mujeres...ahí pensaba que cuando estábamos juntas estábamos haciendo el amor. Me costó un tiempo más darme cuenta de que en realidad no estaba enamorada de ella. Si la amaba. Pero no estaba enamorada. Pero el sexo con una mujer es distinto." explicó Santana.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel con suavidad.

"No sé como explicarte, Rach. ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?" preguntó Santana recordando las preguntas de la diva cuando salía con Jesse St. James

"Te vas a reír" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"¿Cómo voy a reírme?" preguntó Santana

"Creí que amaba a Jesse, pero por suerte esa noche no...no tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Solo me abrazó. Cuando estaba por decirle que creía que me sentía lista, él volvió con VA, así que cerré mi bocota. Al final, no estuve con nadie. Sigo siendo virgen" explicó Rachel

"No te creo" dijo Santana sinceramente y despacio

"En serio" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>Días después, mientras estaban tiradas en la cama, tratando de no tocarse por el calor, Santana decidió hacer una pregunta.<p>

"¿Por qué Finn?"

"¿Por qué Finn qué?" preguntó Rachel mirando el piso con amor. Quizás las baldosas estuvieran frías.

"¿Por qué te interesante en Finn?"

"Oh...bueno...es que creo, bueno, no creo, sino que fue el único que fue amable conmigo en primer año. Nadie lo era. Yo era la hija de los gays. La diva. La que se vestía raro. Entonces tenía a toda la escuela en contra y él, bueno, él como que no se daba cuenta de las cosas. Y era amable. Cuando lo fui conociendo, cuando me di cuenta que en realidad le importaba el que dirán y la popularidad dentro de McKinley, comencé a perder interés por él. Pero ya estaba con él, y estar con él me protegía de un granizado por día. Cuando prefirió la popularidad en vez de estar conmigo, aproveché el momento. Por eso no volví a perseguirlo. Ni a interesarme por él."

"Pensé que ibas a decir que era muy alto para vos. Nada más"

"Bueno, eso también. Ah, y además no me dejaba pasar tiempo con Noah"

"Es peligroso pasar mucho tiempo con Puckerman"

"No cuando eres yo."

"No quiero ni saberlo. Es más, estoy sorprendida que después de tanto tiempo junto a Puckerman sigas siendo virgen"

"¿No vas a dejar ese tema de lado? Hace una semana que cada vez que tienes oportunidad, lo sacas"

"Tienes que entender, Rach, que eres la última virgen en norteamerica"

"Estoy segura de que hay más"

"Si, Beth"

* * *

><p>"Shelby quiere hablar con nosotras" dijo Rachel entrando al bar y saludando al dueño. Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Santana llegara, y la diva comenzaba las clases oficiales al día siguiente. La latina, estaba desesperada, porque tenía miedo de que Rachel conozca a alguien y se olvidara de ella.<p>

"¿De qué?" preguntó Santana mientras se sacaba el delantal.

"No me dijo. Dijo que estemos a la hora de la cena en el departamento, que va a dejar a Beth con Noah."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana saludando a su jefe y agarrando la mano de la diva para cruzar hasta el edificio. Por suerte, Rachel le permitía estos pequeños contactos públicos y Santana no podía estar más feliz cada vez que éstos ocurrían.

"Tendríamos que acomodar un poco. Se va a poner como loca si ve las mantas en el living." dijo Rachel mientras seguía a la latina, mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Cada vez que caminaban de las manos, la diva se preguntaba que significaba para su amiga. Pero nunca tenía las agallas de hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

"Tenemos una hora. Además, solo las dejamos porque nos levantamos más tarde de lo que planeamos. Era nuestra última noche de relax." dijo Santana mientras esperaban el ascensor.

Puntual como su hija, Shelby llegó al departamento una hora después y abrió la puerta con su llave. Desde la llegada de Santana había exigido una copia para poder entrar. Quería ser la primera en saber si su hija estaba en una relación con Santana, aunque eso significara encontrarlas en posiciones comprometedoras.

"Santana, Rachel" saludó a las dos figuras sentadas en el sofá mirando televisión.

"Hola mamá" dijo Rachel

"Hola Shelby" respondió Santana

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Shelby sentándose en la mesa de la cocina/comedor

Las dos morenas se levantaron, apagaron la televisión y se sentaron junto a Shelby, esperando las palabras.

"Santana, sé que lograste entrar a varias universidades, entre ellas NYU, la cual era tu mejor opción." comenzó a decir "Sé también de tus problemas económicos. Y me tomé una libertad, que aunque no me correspondía, sé que puede ponerte más contenta. Como conozco a varias personas ahí dentro, logré que te permitan cursar algunas materias como becada."

"¿Becada?" preguntó la latina quien cuando Shelby comenzó a hablar le había agarrado la mano a Rachel.

"Si, probablemente unas 4 materias por semestre. Sé que no es mucho, pero tienes que mantener una nota promedio. Si bajas de ahí, se pierde la beca" explicó Shelby

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana con los ojos iluminados

"Si. No te mentiría nunca." dijo Shelby sonriendo

"Voy a ir a la universidad Rach." dijo Santana mirando a la diva

"Vas a ir a la universidad" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina.

Se abrazaron un rato hasta que Shelby aclaró su garganta.

"Voy a decirle a Noah así festejamos." dijo Rachel saliendo del departamento rápidamente

Cuando se quedaron solas, Santana habló:

"Gracias, no tenías que hacerlo" dijo bajando la mirada

"Tenía que hacerlo. Prometí no fallarle nunca" dijo Shelby

"¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?" preguntó la latina "Es una promesa entre vos y ella"

"Santana, veo que ella te hace feliz, y lo que más me sorprende, es lo feliz que la haces a ella. Sé muy bien que ella no puede, todavía, diferenciar lo que siente y es porque eres realmente la única amiga que tiene. La primera amiga que logró."

"Pero yo..."

"Tú no quieres ser solo su amiga"

"Quiero ser más que eso"

"Entonces dale la oportunidad de que vea el mundo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Te diste cuenta de que va de las clases esas que se le ocurrió tomar para matar el tiempo a esperarte en el bar y después vuelve contigo? Tiene que saber diferenciar lo que siente"

"¿Crees que siente lo mismo?"

"Creo que si. Pero ella no lo sabe"

"¿Cómo?"

"Como que tú eres tan o más idiota que mi propia hija. Me voy a ir, así Noah se comporta como realmente es."

"Shelby...gracias. ¿Cómo puedo pagarte esto?"

"Encontrando el momento justo para no ser tan idiota" dijo Shelby marchándose del departamento.

Un rato después, Santana habló consigo misma: ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo diciendo que soy idiota?

* * *

><p>Un mes después, Rachel había conocido un par de compañeras con las que había hecho amistad enseguida.<p>

Y lo mismo para Santana, quien no podía ser más feliz. Estaba tomando clases de psicología, psicología criminal, criminología y, por alguna razón, derecho penal.

"¿Qué? Quiero saber de que se trata" había dicho cuando vio la cara de Noah.

Pero eso hacía que durante el día se vieran menos y a la noche las dos solían estar tan cansadas que lo único que hacían era dormir.

El tiempo pasó hasta que Santana no aguantó esperar a Rachel despierta, y siendo viernes sabía que quizás la diva fuera a una fiesta, y le envió un mensaje.

"**¡Hola Rach!¿Hay posibilidad de que te vea esta noche antes de que te vayas a alguna de esas fiestas universitarias?" S**

"¿Cuándo le vas a decir?" preguntó Lydia. Era amiga de Rachel y miraba como a la diva se le había iluminado los ojos al momento de recibir el mensaje.

"No tengo ni tiempo de verla." dijo Rachel

"Vamos, te quedas afuera del bar espiándola" dijo Lydia. "Tendrías que aprovechar para decirle"

"¿Tú crees? Aunque estoy segura de que ella no siente lo mismo" dijo Rachel.

"Si, claro. Vender todo en Lima, todo lo que tiene, para comprar el pasaje solo para venir a vivir contigo lo hizo porque solo quería salir de Lima"

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?"

"Es más, estoy segura de que tu madre sabe algo"

"Lydia..."

"Me tengo que ir, piensalo Rach"

"_**No creo que vaya a ninguna fiesta esta noche. ¿Tienes que trabajar?" R**_

"**No, hice el turno esta mañana antes de la clase." S**

"_**¿Quieres que cenemos juntas?" R**_

"**Sería genial. Necesito contarte algo y me gustaría tu opinión" S**

"_**Entonces cocino algo" R**_

Santana esperó a Rachel cocinando algo. No sabía que, pero sabía que era mejor cocinar para pensar en otras cosas.

Rachel no solo seguía ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos presentes, sino que se había instaurado en sus pensamientos futuros. Por lo tanto, esa decisión que venía pensando tomar, desde que hacía unos días atrás su profesor le planteó la opción, quería hablarlo con ella. Saber que pensaba.

"Hola" dijo Rachel asustando a Santana quien estaba mirando la puerta del horno en donde la comida estaba haciéndose.

"Hola" dijo la latina suavemente.

"¿Qué hiciste de comer?" preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado y mirándola fija.

"La verdad, no tengo idea. Pero va a estar en unos 15 minutos" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo"

"¿Te molesta cuidar la comida y sacarla del horno cuando esté mientras yo me voy a bañar?"

"Para nada. Gracias por cocinar" dijo Rachel y miró como Santana le sonreía y caminaba hacia el cuarto para buscar la ropa y meterse al baño.

"Es el momento justo" se dijo Rachel y buscó la bolsa que había dejado en el pasillo y se puso a preparar todo.

Santana salió quince minutos exactos y abrió la boca al pisar el living/cocina/comedor. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba iluminado por velas gordas acomodadas en el suelo (dejen a Rachel Berry y cada vela iba a terminar acomodada de tal forma que no tocara nada que pueda comenzar a incendiarse), sobre la pequeña mesa, había un candelabro con cinco velas. La central, más arriba de todas, y Santana pudo notar que eran rojas.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Rachel tímidamente parada al lado de la mesa, mirando a Santana expectante.

"Si" dijo Santana. "Pero...¿por qué...?"

"Creo que tenemos que hablar. Es probable que después no quieras ni siquiera mirarme pero...no creo que pueda seguir callándome más" dijo la diva.

"Rachel...esto es hermoso. Pareciera quisieras conquistarme" dijo Santana y pudo ver como los ojos de la diva se abrieron asustados. "Oh...¿Quieres conquistarme?"

"Ahora no creo que sea necesaria toda esta parafernalia" dijo Rachel inclinándose como para apagar las velas del candelabro.

"Berry, llegas a apagar una de esas velas y no decir lo que ibas a decirme y juro...Dios, soy una idiota, no puedo ni siquiera enojarme contigo."

"¿Quieres que te conquiste?" preguntó Rachel con las cejas fruncidas.

"Quiero un _nosotras" _dijo Santana.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva sonriendo.

"Si" respondió Santana y no pudo ver a la diva correr, práctimente hacia ella, y besarla.

"¿Me quieres decir por qué tardamos tanto en hacer esto?" preguntó Rachel cuando se separaron.

"Según algunas personas se debe a mi comportamiento idiota" dijo la latina.

"¿Cómo?"

"Quinn me dijo que soy una idiota. Hasta tu madre"

"¿Por...?"

"Porque no te dije lo que siento. No te lo dije ese día que fui a tu casa. No te lo dije cuando me aparecí aquí para vivir contigo"

"¿Y qué es precisamente esto que sientes por mi?"

"Ahora la idiota eres tú"

"Santana"

"¿En serio?. Acabo de meter mi lengua hasta el fondo de tu garganta y no te das cuenta de lo que siento."

"Está bien. Vamos a tratar de hacerlo de alguna forma en la que puedas expresarte y al mismo tiempo yo también" dijo Rachel sentándose en la mesa. "Y lo vamos a hacer mientras comemos porque esto tiene un rico olor, se ve muy bien, y seguro que debe saber mucho mejor"

Se sentaron frente a frente y los primeros mordiscos los hicieron mirándose la una a la otra.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel cansándose de la tensión post primer beso que ahora sentían.

Santana la miró como esperando una reprimenda cuando siguiera hablando.

"Me costó darme cuenta que lo que sentía por vos era más que amistad. Y desde que lo sé, he estado evitando decírtelo porque no sabía como y...bueno...eso"

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que sientes por mi?"

Rachel giró sus ojos.

"Creo que estoy enamorada de vos. Y esta carne está un poco seca"

"¿Qué tiene que ver la carne con lo que acabas de confesarme?"

"¿Puedes dejar de sonreír así?"

"No" dijo Santana levantándose y arrodillándose al lado de la diva, agarrando sus manos. "Voy a explicarme..." agregó esperando que la diva asintiera y así le diera permiso para hablar. "Cuando fui esa mañana a tu casa, fui para decirte lo que sentía. Además de pedirte perdón. Por eso casi mato a esos idiotas cuando vi la broma que te hicieron en la graduación. No te la merecías. Pero cuando te tuve en frente mío y lo que sentí en el momento en que me dijiste que me perdonabas, quería besarte pero a la vez tenía miedo de que todo el gran avance que había hecho contigo ese solo día, esas cuantas horas, se evapore porque no sentías lo mismo. Cuando vine acá, te vi tan preocupada por mi ese día que aunque casi te beso también en ese momento, no quería que me sacaras de tu vida."

"Eres una idiota en serio, Santana" dijo Rachel acercándose a besarla.

"Es cierto" dijo la latina cuando se separaron.

"¿En esto era en lo que necesitabas mi opinión?"

"No. Era otra cosa." dijo Santana dejando un beso más en la boca de la diva y sentándose nuevamente para seguir comiendo.

"¿Otra cosa?"

"Si, pero antes..."

"¿Quieres ser mi novia, Santana?"

"No es la forma romántica en la que había pensado que nos haríamos esa pregunta"

"¿Te gusta el romance?Puedo darte romance"

"Ahora no, ahora quiero responder esa pregunta"

"¿Entonces?"

"Si, Rachel Berry. Quiero ser tu novia."

"Genial"

"Siempre y cuando te guste tener como novia a una policía."

"¿Policía?"

"¿Estás bien? Pareciera que estás incómoda"

"Estoy imaginándote con el uniforme. ¿Cómo policía?"

"Uno de mis profesores me dijo que tengo tiempo de anotarme en la academia de policía."

"Entonces serías policía."

"Si. Supongo que si uno entra a la academia de policía uno sera policía"

"Y...¿qué tienes que hacer para entrar?"

"Tengo que inscribirme y pasar un examen físico y psicológico"

"Entonces tenemos que prepararte para pasar el examen psicológico"

"Qué poco fe en mi tienes"

"No es que tenga poca fe, es que quiero asegurarme de que voy a verte en uniforme"

"Creo...y aclaro que es preocupante que lo diga yo, que estás avanzando muy rápido en esta relación. Ya estás hablando de fantasías"

"No será una fantasía si te gradúas como policía."

"Me gustas como piensas, Berry"

"Si sigues con el Berry, ten por seguro que ninguna fantasía se te va a cumplir"

"Me recorrieron muchos escalofríos con tu autoridad. Podemos hacer muchas cosas con eso"

"Interesante"

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando Shelby entró en el departamento no se sorprendió de ver a su hija durmiendo en la misma cama que Santana. Por un lado porque dormían en la misma cama desde el momento en que la latina llegó a NY, por el otro porque desde que empezó en NYADA su hija dormía hasta tarde los fines de semana, debido a las fiestas.<p>

Si se sorprendió, sin embargo, al ver el resto de las velas en el living/cocina/comedor algunas casi consumidas, y también, al ver el candelabro.

Se sentó para pensar, mientras se preguntaba si había existido algún cambio en la vida de Rachel. Cambio que seguramente había sido en las últimas 18 horas y 15 minutos porque ese era el tiempo en que había hablado con su hija por última vez.

"Mami" dijo la voz de Rachel en voz baja, caminando con una remera el doble de grande que el cuerpo de la diva, y sabía que debajo había unos pantalones cortos.

"¿Qué sucedió en esta casa?¿Sabes que pudiste causar un incendio con todas esas velas?" preguntó Shelby señalando a su alrededor.

"Me aseguré de apagarlas a todas antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir y cuando las encendí me aseguré de que sea seguro hacerlo, sin que encienda nada a su alrededor"

"¿Por qué estás colorada?¿Por qué te pusiste colorada cuando dije velas?" preguntó Shelby mirando a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Tengo novia" dijo la diva prácticamente cantando.

"Dime, por favor, que es esa latina que duerme en tu cama como si hubiera nacido ahí. Porque te aseguro que si no lo es, yo misma te asesino, a tu novia y a Santana"

"Estamos agresivas el día de hoy"

"Rachel. Te lo advierto"

"Si, es Santana. ¿Quién más podría ser?"

"No sé. A veces las dos son tan idiotas que ya no sé que pensar"

"Tenemos que buscarte algún sinónimo para _idiota_." dijo la diva.

"¡Rachhhhhh!" se escuchó provenir del cuarto. "¿No quieres venir a jugar con mis pechos? Mi boca te extraña"

"Bueno...eso...precisamente no era lo que quería escuchar" dijo Shelby poniéndose colorada

"¿Dos mujeres jugando entre ellas sexualmente?" dijo Noah entrando en el departamento como si fuera el suyo.

"¿Cómo escuchas estas cosas?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo.

"¡Rachel!" dijo Santana saliendo del cuarto solo con las bragas puestas.

"Oh si" dijo Noah

"Afuera Puckerman" dijo Shelby levantándose y empujando al muchacho afuera del departamento.

"No es justo que te quedes a ver, Shelby" decía Noah mientras la puerta se iba cerrando en su cara.

"Santana..." dijo Shelby dándose vuelta para no ver más a la latina en la puerta del cuarto.

"Se fue a vestir" dijo Rachel quien seguía sentada.

"Por dios, uds. me dan asco. No sé si es la forma en la que se pusieron de novias o qué." dijo Shelby.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la diva

"Romance, Rachel. Romance"

* * *

><p>Esa tarde Rachel se había ido a practicar unos bailes con unas compañeras de NYADA que se pusieron felices del nuevo desarrollo sentimental de la diva. Al volver, encontró el departamento vacío y una nota sobre la cama.<p>

"_**Vistete con algo lindo. Cuando estés lista, avísame. Santana" **_

Agarró en realidad lo primero que encontró en su armario. Un vestido rojo que le quedaba perfectamente como si fuera una parte más de su piel, y unos zapatos del mismo color. Con la cartera haciendo juego. No sabía si iba a necesitar o no abrigo, pero afuera no hacía tanto frío por ahora.

"_**Ya estoy lista" R**_

"**En el techo" S**

Rachel levantó los hombros y caminó hasta el ascensor en donde subió pensando que podía hacer Santana en el techo y porque la había citado ahí.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su destino (el techo, no Broadway, no todavía) Santana la esperaba y abrió los ojos al verla.

"Maldición. Te dije algo lindo, no sexy." dijo acercándose a ella y sonriendo antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

"Pensé que te iba a gustar" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada.

"Y me encanta. Pero a partir de esta noche, si todo va bien, voy a prohibirte usar ese vestido en público."

"¿Si todo va bien?" preguntó Rachel mientras Santana doblaba una de las esquinas del techo y ella se encontraba cara a cara con una mesa con mantel rojo, el mismo candelabro de la noche anterior con velas también rojas, y una cena todavía cubierta.

"¿Qué esto?" preguntó la diva mirando la mesa y a Santana.

"Escuché a Shelby hoy cuando dijo que nos faltaba romance" dijo Santana corriendo la silla para que Rachel se sentara. "Y me di cuenta que es cierto. Anoche fue...cualquier cosa. También me di cuenta que no me importa poner romance en esta relación, así que..." agregó mientras se sentaba y estiraba una de sus manos a través de la mesa para que la diva la agarrara y lo hizo. "Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿tendría mi vida el honor de ser acompañada por la tuya en una relación romántica? O sea, ¿quisieras darme el honor de poder decirle al mundo que eres mi novia?"

"Por supuesto, San" dijo Rachel y la latina se levantó un poco sobre la mesa para poder besarla.

"Gracias, me estás convirtiendo en la mujer más feliz del mundo" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ahora a comer" dijo la latina levantando la tapa que había sobre los platos y así comenzar con la cena.

Cuando terminaron, Santana se levantó y estiró una mano para que la diva la agarrara y caminaron hasta el borde del edificio.

"¿Ves todo eso?" preguntó Santana abrazando la cintura de la diva y así atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

"Si, es NY" dijo Rachel moviéndose para intentar quedar de frente a Santana quien al intuir las intenciones de su pequeña novia, giró para quedar frente a ella.

"Bueno, Princesa. Algún día reinarás en esa tierra"

"No tienes que ser romántica solo por lo que dijo Shelby" dijo Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de Santana.

"Quiero ser romántica y no es un esfuerzo cuando puedo hacerlo para vos" dijo la latina

"Ahora...¿puedo besar a mi novia?"

"Por favor"

Estuvieron besándose unos cuantos minutos cuando escucharon la puerta del techo abrirse de un golpe y voces y risas comenzar a llenar la noche en la ciudad.

"Maldición, es sábado" dijo Santana apoyando su frente en la de la diva.

"¿Y?" preguntó Rachel quien se lamía los labios porque quería seguir sintiendo el sabor de Santana en su boca.

"Fiesta en el techo" dijo Santana agarrando a la diva y caminando hacia la puerta del ascensor.

"¿Y la mesa?¿Y todo?"

"Puckerman se encargará de eso" dijo Santana.

"Tengo miedo sobre lo que tengas que darle a cambio"

"Me tiene miedo"

"Eso es cierto"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Así que...¿será Rachel López o Santana Berry?" Q<strong>

"_**¿De qué estás hablando, Quinn?" R**_

"**Me enteré de que finalmente las dos juntaron coraje y ahora, por fin, están románticamente involucradas." Q**

"_**No dejaré de ser Rachel Berry cuando llegue a Broadway" R**_

"**Entonces será Santana Berry. ¡Genial!" Q**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hola Santana Berry" Q<strong>

"_**¿Qué se te metió en la cabeza?" S**_

"**Tu novia. (Felicitaciones por cierto) Ella me dijo que siempre se va a llamar Berry. Por lo tanto, tu pasarás a ser una Berry. Así que eres Santana Berry" Q**

"_**En un año, cuando ya sea policía, voy a tener permitido tener un arma encima todo el tiempo. Y cuando te vea, Quinnie, más te vale que corras porque te voy a meter una bala por el trasero. Te lo prometo" S**_

"**¿Con esa agresividad tratas a tu novia?" Q**

"_**Mi novia no necesita ser tratada con agresividad. Es una dama" S**_

"**Awww, la pequeña Sanny está hasta el cielo de amor por Rachel Berry" Q**

"_**Tengo entrenamiento con armas de fuego." S**_

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry era virgen. Una noción que Santana no había pensado demasiado desde que estaban de novias, porque al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, ella no era una mujer adicta al sexo.<p>

Pero, esa noción apareció en ella un mes después de que comenzaron su relación.

Fue cuando estaban besándose en el sillón del departamento, y estaban prácticamente sin ropa. Su jean no contaba y la pequeña pollera que Rachel tenía mucho menos. Fue cuando su pierna se ubicó en la entrepierna de la diva y pudo sentir a través de la tela que la separaba las dos telas la humedad de Rachel. Fue cuando la diva bajó sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar su jean que Santana se dio cuenta de que ésto estaba por suceder si ella no detenía lo que estaba por suceder.

"Rach...detente." dijo Santana separando sus labios de la diva, pero sin lograr que los de Rachel se separaran de ella.

"No" dijo Rachel pasando sus manos por la cintura de Santana.

"Si, porque así..."

"¿Así qué?"

"No quiero que así sea tu primera vez"

"¿Por qué? Creo que ya estoy lista. Además, yo tendría que detenerte"

"Quiero que sea especial"

"Es especial, Santana"

"¿Cómo puede ser que sea especial? Nos estamos dejando llevar por un momento en el sillón."

"Que así es como me gustaría que fuera nuestra primera vez. Mi primera vez. Dejándome llevar. Porque sé que estoy con alguien que me cuida y que me quiere"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Santana "Pero aún así"

"San...quiero...quiero hacerlo. Y quiero hacerlo contigo. Hoy o cuando quieras. Pero no quiero que sea planeado"

"Veamos entonces hasta donde podemos llegar hoy" dijo Santana dándose por vencida.

Fue esa noche, entre gritos de placer, en que cada una solo tenía ojos para la otra que se dijeron por primera vez que se amaban.

Y a pesar de que Santana creyó que alguna vez iba a tener miedo cuando escuchara esas palabras por primera vez de la boca de alguien, solo se sintió feliz. Completamente feliz.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Este fin de semana voy a NY. Espero que me reciban como se debe" Q<strong>_

"**¿Y como sería ese recibimiento, oh, su alteza?" S**

"_**Quiero que cada vez que quiera estar solo con Rachel me dejes" Q**_

"**¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?" S**

"_**Porque a pesar de su relación me gustaría poder seguir siendo amiga de Rachel" Q**_

"**Y puedes serlo" S**

"_**Eres celosa" Q**_

"**¿Y qué tiene que ver?" S**

"_**Piénsalo" Q**_

* * *

><p>"¿Recuerdas cuando en la promoción te dije que eras hermosa?" preguntó Rachel riendo. Estaban tomando cerveza desde las 7 de la tarde, para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban a Santana. Dos horas después, la latina no había llegado todavía, no había más cerveza y Noah había ido a buscar más. Y Santana justo llegó cuando su pequeña novia hizo esa pregunta.<p>

"¿Qué de qué?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel sorprendida.

"Conoces la historia" dijo la diva.

"Si pero..." comenzó a decir Santana y no sabía como explicarlo.

"Para Santana es peor cuando lo estás volviendo a recordar conmigo" dijo Quinn riendo a carcajadas.

"Y Blondie está borracha" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de la diva.

Horas después, cuando todos quisieron ir a dormir, Puckerman habló.

"Quinn, ¿estás segura de que quieres quedarte en el apartamento del amor?"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó la rubia.

"Santana tiene esa cara que dice _déjenme sola con la diva y ella va a aprender quien es realmente hermosa_" dijo Puckerman.

"No creo que sea tan grave" dijo Quinn

"Son las tres de la mañana. ¿Por qué rayos golpeas la puerta de esa manera?" preguntó Puckerman abriendo la puerta.

"Intenté bloquearlo, pero Rachel si que sabe gritar" dijo Quinn entrando en el departamento del muchacho con la almohada que le habían dado en el de la diva y la manta.

"Te lo dije. No quisiste escucharme. Si sientes ganas de hacer lo que ellas estan haciendo, te espero en mi cama"

"Ni lo pienses otra vez, Puckerman. O te voy a vomitar todo el departamento"

* * *

><p>"Como te dije alguna vez, te ves muy sexy en uniforme" dijo Rachel abrazando a Santana quien por fin se había recibido, después de un año de duros entrenamientos, de Policía. Y como Rachel había previsto, la latina estaba muy sexy vestida de azul.<p>

"¿Cómo quieres quitármelo?" preguntó la latina sensualmente en su oído, mientras devolvía el abrazo.

"De ninguna forma que nosotros queremos saber" dijo Shelby.

"Yo si" dij Puckerman moviendo a la madre de su mejor amiga.

"Eres un idiota" dijo Shelby.

"Vamos a festejar que Santana ahora cumple las reglas obligada" dijo Puckerman y todos salieron del salón en donde todos se recibían.

* * *

><p>Pasó un año en que no había muchas novedades en la pareja, que cada vez iba mejor.<p>

Brittany y Mike se habían mudado a NY y cerca de ellas, y eran visitantes regulares al departamento de las morenas.

"¿Te acuerdas de la audición del otro día?" preguntó Rachel mientras estaban acostadas.

"Si" dijo Santana prestando atención a la respiración de su pequeña novia.

"Me llamaron para una nueva audición. No son muchas las personas con las que tengo que competir"

"¡Es genial!" dijo la latina acostándose sobre su novia y besándola profundamente.

* * *

><p>"Quinn"<p>

"Santana"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tengo que hablar con uds. y además Rachel estrena una nueva obra y su primera en Broadway"

"¿De qué tienes que hablar con nosotras?"

"De algo. Pero tengo que hablar con las dos."

"¿Estás embarazada? ¡Oh por Dios! Lo estás"

"Cierra la boca, no quiero que toda NY se entere"

"Esto va a estar genial"

"Ahora disfrutemos a tu novia en el escenario"

"Futura esposa"

* * *

><p>Rachel salió con una mezcla de adrenalina con terror del escenario y se encontró con que todos los miembros del teatro la aplaudían, además de sus compañeros de elenco.<p>

"Felicidades" dijeron sus padres, Shelby, Santana, Quinn, Mike, Noah y Brittany cuando entró en su camerino.

Uno por uno los fue saludando de un abrazo hasta que llegó a su novia y se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado las dos solas en la habitación.

"Fue genial" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva. "Nunca me sentí tan orgullosa de conocer a alguien que trabajara en Broadway, y tan excitada. Creo que antes de que salgamos de este lugar vas a tener que hacerte cargo del escándalo que hiciste en mi entrepierna"

"Santana, están mis padres esperando afuera"

"Qué lastima." dijo Santana soltando a su novia y caminando hacia donde había dejado un enorme ramo de rosas. "Para la estrella de Broadway" dijo entregándole el ramo.

"Gracias. Son hermosas"

"Como la que las recibe"

"Hoy estás un poco...digamos..."

"¿Romántica?"

"Si...¿por qué estás en una rodilla?¿Qué hay en esa caja?"

"Rachel, sé que no soy la persona más romántica del mundo, ni la que más te entiende. Porque digamos, las dos estamos bastante locas. Y ahora...ahora vas a ser una gran estrella, y a pesar de que me encantaría poder decir que eres mi novia, me gustaría que cuando me pregunten cual es nuestra relación pueda responder que eres mi esposa. Por lo tanto...¿te casarías conmigo?"

"Si" dijo la diva gritando y saltando encima de la latina. "Por supuesto que me casaría contigo"

Esa noche la celebración se amplió. No solo festejaron que Rachel tenía su primer papel sino también el compromiso de las morenas.

Quinn decidió quedarse con Shelby y Beth, por las dudas.

* * *

><p>"Ahora, Quinn. ¿Qué es lo que tenías que hablar con nosotras?" preguntó Santana sonriendo porque sabía que era lo que les iba a contar.<p>

La rubia giró sus ojos y miró a Rachel quien estaba expectante.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Quinn y Santana codeaba a Rachel quien abrió la boca queriendo decir algo y la cerró, queriendo no decir nada.

"¿No le vas a decir nada?" preguntó Santana mirando a su prometida

"Por favor...no me digas que..." comenzó a decir Rachel.

"Si" dijo Quinn

"Esto se lo dices tú" dijo la diva.

"¿Decir qué a quién?" preguntó Santana que no entendía la conversación.

"Felicidades, Santana. Vas a ser tía" dijo Quinn

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la latina tratando de entender.

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer que la idiota esté con el idiota de mi hermano" dijo Santana<p>

"El amor golpea de todas formas" dijo la diva.

"Me va a hacer tía y mi hermano no tiene ningún trabajo como para mantener una familia, Rach"

"Entonces podemos ver si le conseguimos algún tipo de trabajo."

"Nosotras estamos acá, ellos allá"

"Tenemos conocidos allá. Tus padres"

"Tienes razón. Sabía que por algo me iba a casar contigo"

"Mi inteligencia, mi tamaño y, por supuesto, mi cuerpo sexy"

"No te olvides de lo buena que eres en la cama"

"Perdón. Tienes razón"

* * *

><p>"Y ahora las declaro mujer y mujer" dijo el juez y las dos morenas se fundieron en un beso que lo dejó colorado hasta al mismo juez.<p>

"Gracias al cielo se separaron" dijo Shelby

"Podrían haber seguido un poco más." dijo Noah

"Tienes que ir a un maldito psicólogo con lo obsesionado por ver a mi hija y a su esposa tener sexo" dijo Shelby golpeando al muchacho. "Además de que debes aprender a comportarte al frente de tu hija."

"Lo siento" dijo Noah guiñándole un ojo a la diva y sonriéndole a Beth.

* * *

><p>"No vamos a poder ir. Por lo menos, yo no voy a poder ir. Así que si tú quieres ir, allá tú" dijo Rachel. Santana la había esperado para mostrarle la invitación a la reunión de los cinco años que organizaba McKinley.<p>

"¿Estás loca que yo voy a ir? Ese fin de semana es el día en que por fin me dan la placa de detective y encima me aceptan en homicidios. Además tenemos que guardar los días para cuando Quinn dé a luz"

"La verdad, el embarazo la puso más linda"

"Ella no está para que empecemos a discutir."

"Dejame que la llame por teléfono"

"No, no, esta bien. Prefiero que sea en otros momentos."

"Ahora...tenemos que ir a cenar con Sue y Emma"

"¿Cómo terminaron esas dos juntas?"

"No tengo ni idea"

* * *

><p>"Es hermosa, Quinn. Igual que la madre" dijo Rachel mirando la cuna donde yacía Maddeline Fabray López.<p>

"Gracias Rachel" dijo la rubia

"No te acostumbres a que ella te diga hermosa. Solo lo hace para que no te sientas mal." dijo Santana quien miraba a la bebé abrazando a su esposa.

"¿Celosa López?" preguntó Quinn sonriendo

"No"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué quieren qué?" preguntó Puckerman mirando a Santana.<p>

"Quiero, Rachel todavía no sabe nada" respondió la latina.

"¿Y estás segura de que va a aceptarlo?"

"Estoy segura de que le va a gustar la idea. Además uds. parecen hermanos"

"Te diste cuenta de que soy como dos veces más alto que ella ¿no?"

"Eres un idiota"

* * *

><p>"¿Qué quieres qué?" preguntó Rachel quien pestañeaba tratando de entender lo que le acababa de decir su esposa, después de que llegó a la casa cansada de un día de doble función en el teatro.<p>

"Quiero tener un hijo contigo" dijo Santana tranquila.

"¿Y qué el donador sería quién?"

"Puckerman"

"..."

"Pasó media hora. ¿no vas a decir nada?"

"Si..."

"Si ¿qué?"

"Quiero tener un hijo contigo. Pero...¿estás segura que el mejor donador sería Noah?"

"Segurísima. Quiero que en algo se parezca a ti."

"¿Y elegiste a Noah?"

"No es tan grave. Es tu mejor amigo"

"Pero..."

"Y por ser el primero me gustaría ser yo la embarazada"

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué estás llorando?" preguntó la diva entrando un día en el nuevo departamento. Éste era mucho más amplio, tenía tres habitaciones, una de las cuales era ocupada generalmente por Quinn quien las visitaba por lo menos una vez al mes y hablaba por teléfono con Rachel casi diariamente.<p>

"Estamos embarazadas" dijo Santana entre sollozos

"¿Y son las hormonas?"

"¿No puedo llorar de felicidad?"

"No me gusta verte llorar, porque...me parte el alma verte llorar"

"Ohhhhh..."

"Además...¡Estamos embarazadas!" gritó Rachel saltando encima de su esposa y atacándola a besos.

* * *

><p>"Adiós Noah, espero que la gira sea exitosa" dijo Rachel saludando a su mejor amigo quien se subía al autobús de su gira.<p>

"Adiós, Rachel. Espero que la detective te cuide"

"Mejor guardaespaldas no podía tener"

* * *

><p>"<em>Hola Rach"<em>

"Hola Britt"

"_¿Estás con Santana?" _

"Si"

"_¿Puedes ponerme en el altavoz?" _

"No sé porque le enseñamos que podíamos hacer eso" dijo la latina en el oído de su esposa.

"Ya estás en el altavoz, Britt"

"_Genial. Les tengo una sorpresota"_

"¿Sorpresota?"

"_Si, mañana a la noche van a tener asistentes a la obra de teatro y visitantes inesperados en su casa. Si no planean algo" _

"¿Quienes?"

"_New Directions"_

"¿Quienes?" preguntaron las dos morenas

"_Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Sam, Tina, Artie, El sr. Schue, y todos esos." _

"O sea que tu y Mike también"

"_Y Quinn" _

"Y Maddie"

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Rachel viendo que su esposa se levantaba tres horas antes de su horario normal.<p>

"¿Los vas a llevar a la almeja azul?"

"Si, no quiero que vengan acá"

"Tengo que hacer un par de cosas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Sorpresa. Te veo esta noche"

"Te amo, Santana"

"Te amo"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Como me reí con esto. _

_Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó. _

_Gracias enormes por las reviesw, favorites y alerts!_

_**Paofexr:** acá te dejo el segundo. Gracias por pedírmelo, porque la verdad me encantó escribirlo. Espero que te haya gustado la segunda parte y seguramente nos vemos por twitter! Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Shunreibell:** lamentablemente éste es el segundo y el último. Gracias por la review! Saludos_

_**VickyAgron**: me encanta la idea del JulyBerry. Desde hace tiempo ya que estoy hablando del JulyBerry. Voy a escribirlo y a dejar de hablarlo, mejor, no? Jajaja. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** te mande lo que me pediste, antes que nada. Y si te llego, perdón por insistir tanto. Y bueno, lo dejé ahí, porque si no se hacía muy muy largo. Britchel no, jajajajaja. Muchas gracias a vos! Besos!_

_Además quería pedirles perdón porque dije que iba a subir esto ayer domingo (Antes de ayer ya que acá es la una y diez de la mañana) pero no pude. _

_Muchas gracias a Pao por el pedido, a VickyAgron por la portada y uds. por leerlo! _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	67. Ryan Berry es

**Título:** Ryan Berry es...

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **5,143

**Parejas: **Ryan Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Ryan Berry es el capitán del equipo de fútbol y la persona que tiene atrapada a Santana López. Genderswap Rachel.

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE:****** es...así, como está acá abajo. Perdón si es muy malo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryan Berry es...<strong>

Ryan Berry es la obsesión de varias porristas. De muchas más de las que Santana López se hubiera imaginado, pero no venía mal un poco de competencia.

Pero Santana, después de hablar ampliamente con sus padres sobre lo que sentía por Ryan Berry se dio cuenta que su obsesión también tenía que ver con otros sentimientos.

Fue por eso que fue ella a besarlo en la primer fiesta en la que él apareció y mientras todos esperaban ansiosos su veredicto, ella evitó gemir de placer cuando la lengua de él entró en su boca.

"No es gay" dijo Santana sintiendo el miembro semierecto de Ryan casi en contra de ella. Podría haber seguido besando al muchacho, pero él se fue, con un poco de dolor en su rostro.

Cuando la fiesta había vuelto a ser eso, y ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar en donde había besado a Ryan sin entender porque el muchacho había salido corriendo de la casa, Puck se acercó a ella.

"Muy mal lo que hiciste con mi jewbro, López. Fue su primer beso y además..." dejó flotando el final de la frase, y Santana logró entender lo que él decía.

"¿Además?" preguntó

"No, nada, ¿de qué sirve? Si pudiste notar como lo lastimaste" dijo Puck dejándola sola.

Esa noche Santana decidió que no iba a acostarse con nadie más hasta lograr hacer de Ryan Berry su novio.

Por lo tanto, Santana López, segunda al mando de las Cheerios, una de las dos porristas virgen que quedaba en McKinley High. Bueno, o eso creía ella mientras se estaban uniendo al glee club con Quinn y Brittany y escuchaba cantar a Ryan y no solo le comenzaba una incomodidad entre sus piernas, sino también en su estómago y en su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Ryan Berry es el chico más solitario de McKinley High.<p>

No es que no sea popular, siendo el capitán del equipo de fútbol (soccer), simplemente tenía cosas en su contra que muchos no entendían.

Por ejemplo, esa fascinación por cantar y por Broadway. Y sus declaraciones públicas de que iba a salir de Lima.

O haber sido amigo de Kurt Hummel quien había salido del clóset unos días atrás. Pero, desde el día de la fiesta en que Santana había anunciado que no, Ryan no era gay, Kurt se había alejado de su amigo.

O ser odiado por Finn Hudson, capitán del equipo de football americano, todo porque Ryan tenía una amistad especial con Noah Puckerman. Y Finn creía que Puck era su mejor amigo y no soportaba a Ryan por eso.

O ser el objeto de una obsesión sin sentido por parte de Quinn Fabray, quien lo seguía con la mirada por todos lados y si estaba cerca le tiraba insultos.

Ryan Berry es el chico más solitario de McKinley y, además de varias de las razones ya ennumeradas, la más importante es que es hijo de una pareja de lesbianas. La única en toda Lima, Ohio.

Ryan Berry es el chico más solitario de McKinley y pasa sus almuerzos en el salón del coro, practicando, estudiando y a veces escribiendo cosas en un cuaderno negro que Santana quiere robar para saber cuales son los pensamientos de Ryan.

Ryan Berry, también, es el adolescente que mejor huele en todo McKinley. Incluso cuando juega los 90 minutos de un partido y sale de la cancha todo transpirado, igual sigue oliendo a desodorante. Santana solo quiere pasar su lengua por las gotas de transpiración que caen por su rostro.

Ryan Berry es el mejor vestido de toda la escuela, es por eso que todos creen que es gay.

A Santana le encanta mirar a Ryan, es por eso, que después de mucho esfuerzo, logró hacer un pequeño escondite en el salón del coro y pasa sus almuerzos espiando al muchacho.

* * *

><p>Ryan Berry es algo psíquico y Santana se dio cuenta de eso después de estar escondida una semana, más o menos, a la hora del almuerzo.<p>

Fue un miércoles, en el que Ryan estaba comiendo una extraña hamburguesa cuando Puck entró en el salón del coro desesperado y cerró las dos puertas pasando el seguro, para que nadie entrara.

Santana observó atenta, escondida en la oficina de Schuester. Si, ese era su gran escondite.

"Noah, ¿a qué se debe qué me encierres en el salón del coro y tengas esa cara de...? ¡Oh, por Dios!¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Ryan mirando a su amigo.

"No puedes juzgarme" dijo Puck

"Ni siquiera sé que rayos hiciste y sabes que nunca te voy a juzgar" dijo Ryan levantándose. Santana observó la diferencia de altura entre los dos judíos, y a pesar de que Puck era alto, Ryan le llegaba hasta la nariz.

"Me acosté con Quinn Fabray" dijo Puck en voz baja pero la fuerza de sus palabras llegó hasta Santana quien abrió la boca expectante.

"No veo cuál es el problema" dijo Ryan "Te has acostado con la mayoría de las porristas..." agregó y después de pensarlo un poco más "Y no porristas"

"Por lo menos no me he acostado con Santana" dijo Puck con esa sonrisa victoriosa que él solía poner. "Nadie se ha acostado con Santana. Me pregunto ¿a quién estará esperando?"

"Si vas a volver a empezar con ese tema de que Santana está completamente loca por mi, te voy a pedir que lo dejes para otro momento, ya que realmente me está preocupando tu cara" dijo Ryan

"¿Qué tiene mi cara?"

"¿Además de estupidez?"

"¡Berry! ¿Qué rayos te está agarrando? Últimamente estás respondiendo. ¿Ya tienes la forma de invitar a Santana a una cita?"

"Noah...¿viniste a burlarte de mi?"

"No, tengo un problemón, Berry"

"¿Y por eso has roto tu regla de no hablar conmigo en el colegio?"

"Sabes que no hablo contigo aquí porque Finn se pone celoso"

"Dejemos a Finn de lado" dijo Ryan

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, mientras Ryan volvía a sentarse.

"¿Qué hicieron tus madres hoy para comer?" preguntó Puck

"Sabes bien que anoche tuvieron que cubrir turnos en el hospital. Por lo tanto, hice de comer yo" dijo Ryan y Santana sintió unas mariposas molestándola en el estómago al saber que el chico sabía cocinar. "Hice unas hamburguesas veganas para ellas, y otras comunes para mi. ¿Quieres?"

"Hermano, sabes que te voy a decir que si." dijo Puck metiendo la mano en el tupperware de Ryan y sacando una de esas hamburguesas. "Por suerte no entran por los ojos, porque son extrañas."

"Noah, ¿qué te tiene tan preocupado?" preguntó Ryan después de unos minutos.

"Quinn está embarazada" dijo Puck y Santana tuvo que contener un gemido de sorpresa ante la noticia.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Puck

"Fui yo, sorprendido" dijo Ryan observando la oficina de Schuester.

"A veces te pareces a una mujer" dijo Puck riendo

"No encuentro la gracia en lo que acabas de decirme" dijo Ryan estirando una mano y golpeando a su amigo.

"Auch" gritó Puck

"¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte con ella y dejarla embarazada?¿Eres idiota?¿Acaso no sabes que diablos es un preservativo?" gritó Ryan

"No grites. No quiero que nadie lo sepa" dijo Puck sonando avergonzado.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste embarazada a la capitana de las Cheerios? Estúpido" dijo Ryan enojado.

"¿Puedes cortarla con los insultos?" preguntó Puck

"Ni siquiera he empezado, pedazo de cavernícola"

"Ry"

"Noah en serio, ¿cómo rayos se te ocurrió?"

"Estábamos borrachos, ella se sentía gorda, yo intenté hacerla sentir mejor y de pronto sé que estoy dentro de ella, sin preservativo, pasando la mejor noche de mi vida"

"No tenías que ser tan descriptivo"

"Vamos...¿cómo si no quisieras estar dentro de Santana?"

"Noah..."

"Lo siento, lo siento"

"¿Qué van a hacer?"

"No lo sé, ella se lo dijo a Finn. Quiere que Finn sea el padre"

"¿Cómo rayos va a ser el padre si ni siquiera tuvieron sexo?"

"Él se creyó la historia que ella le contó"

"Finn no tiene ni una neurona en funcionamiento en esa cabeza"

"¿Qué hago Ry?" preguntó Puck

"Nada. Vas a esperar que ella vaya hacia tí ¿Qué historia se creyó el tarado de Finn?"

"Que fue una noche en la que estaban en el jacuzzi y él eyaculó"

"Por Dios"

Un teléfono sonando interrumpió la conversación.

"Ese es Finn, quiere hablar conmigo." dijo Puck levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia una de las puertas. "Ry...en el caso de que Finn se de cuenta que no puede dejar a una mujer embarazada así ¿puedo decirle que tú eres el que se acostó con Quinn?"

"¿Estás loco? Por favor, vete Noah"

"Valía la pena intentarlo" dijo Puck abandonando el salón del coro.

"¿Vas a salir de ahí o voy a tener que ir a buscarte?" preguntó Ryan y Santana pensó que él se había vuelto loco. "Sé que estás en la oficina de Schuester, Santana"

La latina giró los ojos ante el hecho de ser descubierta, y salió de su escondite despacio.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" preguntó cuando Ryan estaba sentado esperando, tranquilamente y con la mirada clavada en ella.

"El gemido de sorpresa. Reconocería tu voz en cualquier parte" dijo él.

"¿Por qué quieres estar dentro mío?" dijo Santana caminando sensualmente hacia él y levantando sus cejas.

"Santana..." dijo Ryan moviéndose incómodo en la silla.

"Ryan..." dijo la latina deteniéndose al frente de él.

"Espero que no salgas corriendo a contar lo que acabas de escuchar" dijo el muchacho cruzando sus piernas. Intentando no parecer tan nervioso al frente de Santana, aunque ella lo conocía bastante para saber que era lo que estaba causando.

"Berry, mi boca puede servir para muchas cosas, pero no para esparcir rumores" dijo Santana bajando el tono de su voz.

"Espero que sirva para charlar" dijo Ryan.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho.

"Ya que sabes mis intenciones, voy a invitarte a cenar. Esta noche" dijo Ryan

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. ¿Te parece que pase a las 6?"

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina sonriendo y saliendo del salón del coro.

Ryan Berry es el chico que la invitó a una cita y que había hecho a Santana López feliz por un día.

* * *

><p>Santana se había olvidado de todo el problema con Quinn mientras se preparaba para la cita. Su madre, Maribel, había salido temprano del hospital y apareció por el cuarto de Santana cuando la decima novena prenda de ropa pasó volando a su lado.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó asustando a su hija.

"Buscando algo para ponerme para una cita" dijo Santana

"¿Con quién tienes una cita?" preguntó Maribel. Nunca había visto a su hija tan nerviosa.

"No te va a gustar" dijo la joven latina.

"Todas las hijas piensan que a sus madres no les va a gustar sus novios. El vestido negro que compramos hace dos semanas" dijo Maribel sentándose en la cama.

"Esta vez es cierto, mamá" dijo Santana agarrando el vestido negro y probándoselo.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?" preguntó Maribel "Es perfecto"

"Es...Ryan Berry" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada y mirando la reacción de su madre.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Maribel sonriendo "Mejor candidato imposible" agregó mientras se levantaba y aplaudía un poco. "Tu padre va a estar fascinado"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana

"Conocemos a las madres de Ryan, trabajamos con ellas. Son unas mujeres espectaculares. Y a Ryan lo hemos conocido un par de veces. Suele llevarle comida a sus madres cuando tienen guardias los fines de semana. Es un gran chico." dijo Maribel. "Tu padre está por llegar, así que voy a bajar a contarle."

"¡Mamá!" gritó Santana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Maribel antes de salir de la habitación.

"¿En serio te gusta Ryan?"

"Si, Santana" dijo Maribel dejando la habitación.

* * *

><p>Cuando Ryan tocó el timbre en la casa de los López a las 6 en punto, fue atendido por Carlos López, el padre de Santana.<p>

"¡Ryan, que bueno verte muchacho!" dijo haciéndose a un costado para dejarlo pasar.

"Gracias señor López" dijo Ryan.

"Bueno, vamos a esperar a Santana en el living" dijo Carlos guíando al joven quien se estaba poniendo nervioso. "Siéntate por favor" dijo señalando un sillón.

"Gracias" dijo nuevamente Ryan

"¿Cuáles son los planes para esta noche?" preguntó Carlos.

"Pensaba en llevar a Santana a cenar, al mirador de Lima" dijo Ryan

"¿No vas un poco rápido?" preguntó Carlos y sonrió al notar que el chico primero no entendió su pregunta y después cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y se puso colorado.

"Señor López...ejem...me confunde con el resto de mis pares en edad." dijo Ryan "Si, sé que soy un adolescente y que probablemente tenga las hormonas en la piel pero yo no tengo intenciones de acostarme con su hija. Quiero una relación con su hija." dijo Ryan sacando un poco de pecho mientras recuperaba la compostura.

"¿Una relación?" preguntó Carlos

"Si, señor. Lo de llevarla a cenar al mirador no es para embarcarme en relaciones sexuales, he preparado la cena yo mismo hoy a la tarde, y voy a hacer un picnic. Sé que de noche no es muy conveniente, pero me gusta el mirador y poder ver el pueblo de noche. Además, de tener un lugar en donde podamos hablar con tranquilidad." explicó Ryan

"Deja de hacerle pasar un mal momento al chico, Carlos" dijo Maribel López entrando en el living.

"Buenas noches, señora" dijo Ryan levantándose para saludar a la madre de Santana.

"Ryan, es bueno verte de nuevo" dijo Maribel abrazando al joven.

"Lo mismo digo sra. López" dijo el muchacho.

"Maribel por favor. Santana esta lista" dijo empujando a Ryan hasta el pie de las escaleras.

En la cima de las escaleras, Santana comenzaba a bajar y Ryan a abrir la boca, en el pie de las mismas escaleras.

La latina tenía puesto un vestido negro (el que le había recomendado Maribel) que ajustaba en el torso (revelando los pechos de Santana) y caía suelto sobre las rodillas, con un pequeño volado.

Cuando Santana llegó al lado de Ryan, pudo notar que el muchacho estaba tratando de mantener la compostura al frente de sus padres.

"Estás hermosa" dijo después de unos segundos, y Santana sonrió ampliamente.

"Gracias" respondió Santana poniéndose colorada.

"Bueno, es momento de que se vayan" dijo Carlos empujando a la pareja hacia la puerta.

"¿A qué hora debo traerla?" preguntó Ryan mientras abría la puerta de la casa para dejar salir primero a Santana

"Antes de las dos de la mañana estaría bien" dijo Carlos

"Es día de escuela, señor" dijo Ryan

"Antes de las dos de la mañana estaría bien" repitió Carlos y Ryan asintió.

"Buenas noches" dijo saliendo detrás de Santana rumbo a su Jeep Cherokee, en donde le abrió la puerta y esperó hasta que ella estuviera sentada antes de cerrarla.

* * *

><p>"Esto es hermoso" dijo Santana saliendo del auto y mirando el paisaje que tenía adelante. Veía Lima golpeada por el atardecer y las luces encendiéndose de a poco, creando un camino que solo podía verse desde donde estaban.<p>

Ryan solo sonrió mientras sacaba las cosas del asiento trasero de su auto. Puso una manta al frente del auto, en el piso y después la canasta.

"¿Un picnic?" preguntó la latina ilusionada.

"Si, realmente no soy mucho de Breadstix y cine" dijo Ryan "Además, que me gusta más la idea de que podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidos por lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor"

"Bien pensado" dijo Santana sentándose sobre la manta. "Pensaste en todo" agregó al ver como Ryan sacaba varios tupperwares de la canasta y un termo.

"Es una ventaja de vivir con dos mujeres completamente locas." dijo él con una sonrisa. "Aprendes a apreciar el romanticismo."

Santana sonrió. Sabía que Ryan solía defender a sus madres a puño cerrado, y que eso le había causado varias advertencias, pero pocas veces hablaba de ellas.

"Gracias, Santana" dijo él muchacho unos minutos después.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina mientras se servía algo de comer.

"Por aceptar esta cita conmigo" dijo Ryan poniéndose colorado "Y no contar nada de lo que escuchaste hoy en el coro"

"No hay problema" dijo Santana logrando acomodarse de tal forma que parte de su cuerpo estuviera tocando al muchacho.

* * *

><p>Ryan Berry es, a partir de esa noche, su novio. Y Santana fue puesta, a partir del día siguiente y de unos exámenes realizados por sus propios padres, en un tratamiento de pastillas anticonceptivas.<p>

Porque Ryan Berry les caía bien, además de que querían que su hija no sufriera lo que estaba por sufrir Quinn Fabray con su embarazo a los 16 años.

Dos semanas después de comenzar su noviazgo, Santana se había escondido nuevamente en la oficina de Schuester porque quería saber que pasaba con Ryan. A pesar de que solían besarse bastante (y muy bien por cierto) el joven no iba más allá con sus manos. Y la latina, pudo notar un par de veces la erección a través de sus ropas, pero él nunca salió corriendo o pidió ayuda. Se preguntaba cuanto podía llegar a durar cuando llegaran al evento principal.

"Ryan" dijo una voz cinco minutos después de que él se acomodara para comer, como todos los días.

"Kurt" dijo Ryan saludando al nuevo visitante. "¿A qué se debe que me vuelvas a hablar?"

"Tengo una pregunta que hacerte y necesito que me la respondas" dijo Kurt sentándose cerca de Ryan.

"Dime" dijo Ryan esperando.

"Tienes que responderla sinceramente" dijo Kurt

"Siempre te respondí así" dijo Ryan y Kurt asintió.

"Dicen por ahí que un joven judío muy dotado es el verdadero padre del bebé de Quinn"

"Sabes bien que no suelo interesarme por los chismes"

"Responde la pregunta"

"Kurt, no hiciste ninguna pregunta"

"Oh...tienes razón. ¿Eres el padre del bebé de Quinn?"

"No"

"Gracias al cielo. Si Finn se llega a dar cuenta que no es el padre va a ser una carnicería ésto y no quería que te pasara nada."

"Gracias por tu preocupación."

"Voy a irme...otra pregunta...¿lograste algo con Santana?"

Y la latina se asomó en ese momento y pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que su novio portaba.

"Es mi novia, hace dos semanas" respondió Ryan y Kurt asintió.

"Felicitaciones"

"Adiós, Kurt"

Los minutos pasaron y el siguiente en entra fue de nuevo Puckerman.

"Hey" dijo sentándose al lado de su amigo y agarrando el tupperware para sacar algo de comida.

"¿Qué hay?" preguntó Ryan.

"Desde que estás con Santana hablas con menos palabras. O ¿es por qué no te deja hablar?"

"¿Para eso viniste?"

"No."

"¿Qué hiciste ahora?"

"Nada. Finn anoche en una cena hizo que los padres de Quinn se enteraran que está embarazada a través de una canción"

"Sabemos que Finn no es muy inteligente"

"La echaron de su casa. Está viviendo en lo de Brittany. No quiere estar con Finn. Ni siquiera verlo"

"¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?"

"Nada, solo quería contarte" dijo Puck levantándose y saliendo del coro con comida en la boca.

"Sal de ahí, Santana" dijo Ryan y la latina salió con la cabeza gacha y se sentó encima de su novio.

* * *

><p>Ryan Berry es valiente. No sabe elegir sus peleas, pero es valiente y Santana no podía intentar ocultar las ganas de que algo más pasar después de lo que había sucedido. Además, ya estaban juntos hacía un mes y medio.<p>

"Santana" dijo Finn Hudson acercándose a ella mientras estaba buscando unas cosas en su casillero y Brittany le contaba algo.

"¿Por qué me estás hablando?" preguntó la latina girando para encontrarse con el idiota y ver, que al final del pasillo, Ryan venía caminando con la mirada fija en ellos dos y Puck apareció de la nada para caminar a su lado y decirle algo.

"Verás..ya que eres la capitana de las porristas ahora que Quinn no puede, y yo soy el quarterback..." comenzó a decir Finn y Ryan justo escuchó esta última parte "Tendríamos que tener una cita y comenzar una relación"

"¿No estás con Quinn?" preguntó Santana quien no podía ver la figura de su novio porque ahora estaba tapada por la figura de Finn

"Si, pero bueno. Hay que hacer sacrificios. Ella lo va a entender" dijo Finn levantando los hombros.

Ryan se adelantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Santana, ubicándose en el medio.

"Hudson, ¿a qué se debe el inmenso disgusto de tu presencia?" preguntó Ryan mirando a Finn enojado.

"Estoy acá convenciendo a Santana para que salga conmigo" dijo Finn

"¿No te enteraste que está en una relación conmigo?" preguntó Ryan y sintió las manos de Santana ubicarse en su cintura.

"Si, pero por ley universal, la capitana de las porristas tiene que salir con el quarterback." dijo Finn

"Eso sería en un colegio donde el equipo de football americano se tan ganador como las porristas. Pero este no es el caso ¿o si?" preguntó Ryan

"Mira, Berry. No te voy a dejar que ahora me robes la novia, cuando ya me robaste al mejor amigo" dijo Finn enojándose. No soportaba al muchacho. Por más que fuera capitán del coro y del equipo de fútbol, no lo soportaba.

"¿A qué novia te refieres?" preguntó Ryan. "¿A Quinn? Porque yo no tengo nada con Quinn. Es más, ella me desprecia tanto como tú lo haces"

"¡A Santana!" gritó Finn haciendo que los que estaban en el pasillo escucharan su grito y comenzaran a prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Santana no es tu novia." dijo Ryan.

"Nunca lo fui" dijo la latina

"Lo sé, pero es la capitana de las porristas y tiene que ser mi novia" gritó Finn.

"No, ella tiene que ser la novia de quien ella quiera" dijo Ryan.

"Berry realmente no te soporto" dijo Finn tirando un puñetazo en la cara del joven quien quedó sorprendido por la velocidad.

Ryan se agachó del dolor, haciendo que con él también se agachara Santana quien intentó mirar el daño que el puño de Finn había causado en su novio, cuando la voz de Figgins apareció detrás del quarterback.

"¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" preguntó el director.

"Este chico me está queriendo pegar" dijo Finn

"Eso no es lo que yo vi" dijo Figgins mirando a Ryan quien ahora intentaba calmar a una muy histérica Santana que se había largado a llorar.

"No sabe lo que me dijo" dijo Finn

"Estuve parado aquí detrás toda la conversación y sé que no le dijo nada malo, sr. Hudson. Me parece que va a ser mejor que vaya a mi oficina y espere a sus padres." dijo Figgins.

"Pero soy el quarterback." dijo Finn.

"Y él es el capitán de un equipo que tiene más trofeos que jugadores hay en su equipo." dijo Figgins haciéndole una seña para que camine hacia la dirección. "Srta. López, lleve al joven Berry a la enfermería y que le vean el ojo."

Fue Ryan quien tuvo que llevar a Santana cargándola en sus brazos porque la latina no podía dejar de llorar abrazada a él.

* * *

><p>Ryan Berry es un amigo fiel. Y Santana lo dijo en voz alta cuando todo estalló.<p>

Finn se enteró que el bebé no podía ser de él y exigió una explicación sacudiendo a Quinn. Fue Ryan quien volvió a entrometerse y a recibir otra trompada mientras Quinn pasaba a los brazos de una de sus amigas y estaba lejos del gigante.

Fue Ryan quien se quedó esperando un nuevo golpe de Finn cuando Puckerman apareció en el salón del coro y frenó al quarterback.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?" preguntó Puck mirando a Finn y después a Ryan, quien lo miraba con un ojo cerrado y el otro todavía morado por el golpe que había recibido unos días atrás.

"No entiendo que le ves a esta cosa" dijo Finn bajando las manos y alejándose de Ryan.

"Es mi amigo" dijo Puck. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó despacio al cantante quien asintió y se llevó una mano a la nariza.

"Por lo menos no me pegó en la nariz" dijo cuando Santana lo sacó del medio para poder ver el nuevo daño que tenía.

"El bebé no es mío" dijo Finn mirando a Puck

"Lo sé" dijo Puck mirando a la rubia embarazada.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Finn enojándose nuevamente.

"Porque ella me pidió que no lo hiciera. Ella quiere que seas el padre de su hijo. Parecía que eras mejor persona" dijo Puck

"¿Sabes quién es?" preguntó Finn

"Si, soy yo" dijo Puck y nuevamente Finn se abalanzó sobre alguien. Pero fue detenido por unas manos en su cintura, que pertenecían a Ryan.

Nadie escuchó los gritos de Finn porque solo estaban tratando de sacar a Quinn sin que sufriera algún tipo de daños del salón del coro.

Solo Schuester fue el único que se interesó por saber que pasaba, pero nadie le hizo caso. Siempre iba a jugar para el lado de Hudson.

* * *

><p>Ryan Berry es más que un caballero y exuda romance.<p>

Santana lo supo cuando el joven apareció en una de las cenas semanales que sus padres habían impuesto y solicitó permiso para llevarse a la latina todo un fin de semana.

Sus padres aceptaron gustosos y sabía que las madres de él también habían aceptado la idea.

Mientras más se acercaba el viernes, Santana más nerviosa iba a estar.

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" preguntó Quinn una de las tardes. La rubia solía aparecerse por la casa de la latina para hablar, a veces sola, a veces con Brittany.

"Ryan me va a llevar a algún lado este fin de semana. Creo...que por fin vamos a hacerlo" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada.

"¿Estás segura de que no es homosexual?" preguntó Quinn. "Son ¿qué? Más de 5 meses ya que están juntos."

"No lo es, Quinn. Además, si sintieras el tamaño de esa cosa cuando se excita" dijo Santana.

"Eso siempre me molesta. Tienen que salir corriendo para arreglar ese problema y nunca los podes besar más de 10 minutos seguidos" dijo la rubia acariciando su ya prominente vientre.

"No es así." dijo Santana "Él...aguanta un montón de tiempo."

"¿Pero avanzaron en algo?" preguntó la rubia.

"Si, el otro día me dejó...hacerle sexo oral. Casi me acalambro por el tiempo que lo tuve en mi boca. Y después, cuando terminó me hizo sexo oral también" dijo Santana todavía más colorada que antes.

"Parece que tienes un buen partido entre manos" dijo la rubia.

Quinn había comenzado a aceptar un poco más al novio de la latina después de lo que había sucedido el día que Finn se dio cuenta de que no podía ser el padre.

"Solo espero...poder ser un buen partido para él también" dijo Santana.

Ryan la pasó a buscar una hora después de terminadas las clases y saludó a sus padres con el respeto que se merecían antes de que Santana bajara lista para pasar el fin de semana con él.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana cuando salían de Lima.

"Al parque Van Buren, en el lago Michigan. Tenemos una cabaña ahí" dijo Ryan.

El viaje duró unas cuantas horas, y cuando llegaron ya era bien entrada la noche. Santana miró la cabaña, iluminada por la luz de la luna reflejándose en el lago, mientras ignoraba lo que Ryan estaba haciendo.

"¿Vas a querer entrar?" preguntó Ryan mientras cargaba unas bolsas de nylon dentro de la cabaña y Santana se dio cuenta de que ya en el auto no quedaba nada.

"¿Qué es todo eso?" preguntó entrando y siguiendo a su novio.

"Hice compras para que no nos falte nada y no tengamos que ir hasta el almacén más cercano." dijo Ryan poniéndose colorado cuando de una de las bolsas que estaba vaciando se cayó al piso una caja de preservativos.

"¿Esos son tus verdaderos planes?" preguntó Santana sonriendo internamente, pero poner a Ryan nervioso la divertía.

"Mañana cumplimos 6 meses." dijo Ryan despacio. "Y solo los traje por las dudas. Hay que estar preparado. Siempre."

"¿Ya 6 meses?" preguntó Santana sacando su celular y mirando la fecha. Definitivamente, al día siguiente cumpliría 6 meses de novia con ese muchacho.

* * *

><p>"Y mañana podemos ir a caminar por la costa del lago" dijo Ryan. Él había preparado la cena tardía, mientras Santana solo se dedicaba a mirarlo. Acababan de terminar y la latina dijo que ella levantaría la mesa y lavaría los platos.<p>

"¿Cómo vamos a dormir?" preguntó cuando terminó de limpiar todo y mientras Ryan la esperaba sentada en el sofá.

"Puedes dormir en la habitació y yo puedo dormir acá. Mis madres siempre me hacen dormir en este sofá cuando venimos. Tiene mi cuerpo marcado" dijo Ryan sonriendo.

"¿No quieres dormir conmigo?"

"Si te sientes cómoda si"

"Bueno, entonces vamos a acostarnos" dijo Santana caminando hacia donde estaba el cuarto. Sabía donde era porque ya había revisado la cabaña mientras su novio hacía de comer.

No fue incómodo el momento de acostarse, porque Santana cuando salió envuelta en un muy sexy conjunto de ropa interior del baño se abalanzó sobre su novio quien se había quedado con la boca abierta y pudo notar la tienda que se le había formado en sus bóxers.

"San, ¿no querías dormir?" dijo Ryan mientras movía sus caderas al mismo de la latina. Sabía que él estaba por llegar al orgasmo, aún si era de esta forma. Y quería asegurarse de que Santana también.

"Estoy lista, Ry" dijo la latina haciendo que todo movimiento se detenga y que todo ruido se apague.

"¿En...serio?" preguntó Ryan tratando de no parecer tan ansioso.

"Si, ya hace tiempo que estoy lista." dijo Santana. "Pero siempre eres tan respetuoso que..."

"No quería presionarte"

"Nunca lo hiciste" dijo Santana besando a su novio.

Ryan Berry es el amante perfecto. Se aseguró que Santana terminara 3 veces antes de llegar él mismo al orgasmo dentro de su novia. Se aseguró de que la latina estuviera siempre cómoda y relajada en cada momento.

Ryan Berry es el hombre que Santana López ama, y a pesar de las ganas que ella tenía de decírselo, él le gano de mano.

Ryan Berry la ama y se lo dijo cuando la dejó en su casa el domingo a la noche.

* * *

><p>Ryan Berry es el hombre de la vida de Santana.<p>

Se dio cuenta el día de la graduación, cuando él la llevó al salón del coro y se arrodilló extendiendo un pequeño anillo.

"No sé a donde nos va a llevar este nuevo camino, porque te vas a Louisville y yo a NY. Lo que si sé es que el día que no importa lo que pase, al final, te voy a estar esperando para que te cases conmigo. Este anillo simboliza esa promesa, la de casarnos en un futuro y sobre todo la de volver a encontrarnos, San" dijo Ryan y la latina no podía dejar de llorar.

* * *

><p>Ryan Berry es el hombre que se largó a llorar cuando Santana le dijo que estaba embarazada. Muchos años después de esa graduación, cuando volvieron a encontrarse y se casaron.<p>

Cuando decidieron ser padres.

Cuando una nueva etapa en sus vidas comenzaba.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Antes que decir un par de cosas, aclaro. Sé que es cualquiera, pero como no tengo mucho tiempo, agarré éste que estaba casi terminado y lo terminé para poder subirlo._

_Si voy a continuar con lo que viene en cuanto a las aventuras, solo que no sé bien cuando. Igualmente en mi perfil voy a poner sobre que se tratan los capítulos de las aventuras que vienen, del faberry que voy a escribir, y del britchel que todavía no tiene argumentos. _

_El JulyBerry ya está subido y con dos capítulos, pero también puso una pausa._

_Conociendo mi necesidad imperiosa de escribir, sé que probablemente esté pronto por acá. Pero se me acercan momentos en los que voy a estar con la cabeza en otro lado completamente. Pero generalmente esos son los momentos en que mejor escribo. ¿No les pasa que cuando tienen cosas que hacer se ponen a hacer otras y les sale mejor? _

_Bueno, eso es todo, no las aburro más._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Laars15: **espero que no te sigan mirando como loca en tu casa, muchas gracias por la review y espero que estés bien! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele: **gracias por la review! La incluyo con las otras. Espero que te haya gustado este y gracias por leerlo. Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron: **Jajaja yo leí Reunión para no equivocarme con las cosas, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** de nada, y si, haré el Britchel (sabes que me gusta escribirlas) solo que no sé cuando. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerlo. Besos!_

_**shunreibell:** gracias por la review! _

_**BelleBerryD: ** me pasa lo mismo. Yo también amo todos los bromances y romances con Rachel, menos con Finn. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Eli: **jamás me cansó. Tengo demasiada paciencia, tanta que hasta mi propio stalker se aprovecha de ella. Gracias a vos por pedirme esa historia, y por leer las otras. Y muchas gracias por la review. _

_Bueno Kitties, me voy a actualizar el perfil y a seguir estudiando. Aunque evito la física porque realmente es domingo y es fea en cualquier día de la semana._

_Si quieren pasar por mi perfil, ahí voy a dejar que es lo que viene, como ya dije, y hasta que no vuelva a actualizar las aventuras o el JulyBerry (Se titula Viral) voy a estar actualizando ahí así no dejo nada fuera de lugar._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por animarse a leer esto!_

_Lore_


	68. La Orilla de la Chimenea

**Título:** La Orilla de la Chimenea

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **1,024

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Corto Songfic basado en "La orilla de la chimenea" de Joaquín Sabina (obviamente no me pertenece, lamentablemente)

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE: ****tendría que estar estudiando, lo sé. Lo escribí en menos de media hora, pero no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza y tenía que publicarlo porque si no, iba a estar pensando en hacerlo toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>La Orilla de la Chimena.<strong>**

_**Puedo ponerme cursi y decir que tus labios  
>Me saben igual que los labios que beso en mis sueños,<strong>_

Habían deseado ese momento, miles de veces. Por separado, multiplicadas por mil. Y de pronto, estaba pasado.

Labios sobre labios, lenguas bailando al compás de la música y en sincronía con los cuerpos.

Y tal vez, cuando se separaron, pudieron decírselo a la otra, pero realmente solo querían volver a besarse.

No podían saber cuanto tiempo tenían, desde ese momento en adelante, para seguir haciéndolo. Para seguir besándose, para seguir tocándose.

Solo ahora, necesitaban esos labios. Y eran esos besos los que las iban a mantener cuerdas, aunque sea por unas horas o quizás, por toda la vida.

_**Puedo ponerme triste y decir que me basta  
>Con ser tu enemigo, tu todo, tu esclavo, tu fiebre, tu dueño<strong>_

Cuando la secundaria solo era un recuerdo en la mente de cualquiera de las dos, recordaban esos momentos en que se habían atacado, se habían concentrado completamente en la otra a pesar de que no se llevaban bien, las veces que terminaban tan enojadas que parecían un tomate por lo roja de furias que estaban cuando se las veía caminar por el pasillo de la escuela.

A veces, también recordaban esas noches en que se sometían a la otra y nunca habían sido contadas, afuera de las paredes de la habitación que les hubiera tocado.

_**Y si quieres también puedo ser tu estación y tu tren,  
>Tu mal y tu bien, tu pan y tu vino, tu pecado, tu dios, tu asesino,<strong>_

Pero cuando se dieron cuenta, que a pesar de la distancia estaban solas esperando por alguien, en el medio de pasillos o de calles llenas de gente. Y quizás, al final del camino hacia donde estaban mirando, podían verla. Ahí parada, esperándola. Y siempre tenían ganas de correr y lo hacían, pero nunca estaba la otra ahí.

Era el dolor que habían sentido durante el pasado. Era la calma que sentían cuando pensaban en la otra.

Era el perdón que buscaban encontrar cuando volvieran a verse.

Eran el error de haber sido ocultadas, cuando en realidad querían ser admiradas.

Eran...

_**O tal vez esa sombra que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra  
>A la orilla de la chimenea a esperar que suba la marea.<strong>_

Por eso fue sorpresa, cuando ella vio que en realidad, Rachel estaba ahí, esperándola. Nunca se lo imaginó. Nunca creyó que fuera cierto o que hubiera sido algo más que una aventura.

Nunca idealizó a la diva hasta el punto de amarla (mentira, y ella lo sabía en el fondo de su alma).

La vio nerviosa, con la vista clavada en ella mientras se acercaba segura. Sabía que había sido demasiado tiempo el que estuvieron separadas y sabía que Rachel había estado pensando las cosas por siglos antes de tomar esa decisión.

Puedo ponerme humilde y decir que no soy el mejor  
>Que me falta valor para atarte a mi cama,<p>

Era la eterna discusión que habían tenido durante mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué ocultarse?

Sabían que estaban lastimando a más personas, en el caso de que se enteraran de lo que en realidad estaba pasando entre ellas.

Pero al final de la noche, cuando yacían acurrucadas y desnudas, y la adrenalina se escurría de sus cuerpos con cada respiración, sabían que eran cobardes y que nunca podrían decirle a la otra lo que en realidad sentían.

_**Puedo ponerme digno y decir toma mi dirección  
>Cuando te hartes de amores baratos, de un rato me llamas<strong>_

Fue Rachel la que había decidido que era mejor no continuar con lo que tenían, porque en realidad, sabía que a ella misma le faltaba todavía mucho camino para estar públicamente con Rachel ahí afuera.

Por lo tanto cuando vio la pequeña nota con el número de la diva escrito en ella, la guardó en lo más seguro de su departamento y bajo el más seguro de los candados de su memoria, porque sabía que al final, algún día, iba a estar lista.

_**Y si quieres también puedo ser tu trapecio y tu red,  
>Tu adiós y tu ven, tu manta y tu frío, tu resaca, tu lunes, tu hastío,<strong>_

Pero ella estaba ahí, con cada problema escuchando, apoyándola y aconsejándola. Cuidándola cuando todo salía mal o ella misma no daba más.

Y siempre estaba ahí, hasta que ambas se cansaban de la otra y todo estallaba en llantos y dolores de cabeza.

Pero siempre estaba ahí.

_**O tal vez esa sombra que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra  
>A la orilla de la chimenea a esperar que suba la marea.<br>O tal vez ese viento que te arranca del aburrimiento  
>Y te deja abrazada a una duda, en mitad de la calle y desnuda.<strong>_

Pero quizás, verla parada en el altar, en una capilla perdida de Las Vegas, sin que nadie supiera que estaban ahí y con el conocimiento de que para muchos lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, supo que toda la confusión que había tenido hasta ese momento, comenzaría a disiparse.

Como se iba a disipar esa sensación de soledad que había sentido durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separadas.

Como se iban a disipar los males que hasta entonces la habían perseguido.

_**O tal vez esa sombra que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra  
>A la orilla de la chimenea a esperar...<strong>_

Y sin embargo ahora los brazos de ella eran los que la esperaban a la noche para ayudarla a recuperar el calor de un día cansador de trabajo.

Sus ojos eran los que le mostraban el camino cuando no podía encontrarlo, cuando se sentía cansada y abrumada por problemas, cuando ella no podía estar a su lado por unas cuantas horas.

Sus manos eran las que la ayudaban a sentir algo más que las frías luces del departamento cuando se sentía que el dolor de su corazón comenzaba a crecer más y más.

Y cuando le decía que la amaba, sabía que ya no se sentiría más sola.

Ya no tendría que esperar que algo sucediera.

Ya todo estaba sucediendo, porque estaba con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Como me gusta decir, esto es cortito y al pie. Espero que les guste. Simplemente, como dije en lo importante arriba, no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza y si no lo publicaba no iba a poder sacarme las ganas de hacerlo y tengo que seguir estudiando. _

_Así que como saben, acepto toda clase de críticas. _

_No se si vendrá algún otro genderswap o no, veremos. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**laars15:** me alegra que te haya gustado el genderswap, no sabía si subirlo o no, pero era el más completo que tenía empezado (si, raro ¿verdad?) por eso quedaron como las madres de Ryan afuera de la historia. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por la review! Saludos y espero que nos leamos pronto!_

_**Betsixx:** veremos, veremos. Siempre hubo una historia dando vueltas por la cabeza. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron:** yo también creo que Santana como hombre sería muy parecido a Puck. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Wanda-Marie840: **veremos! Jajajaja Gracias por la review! _

_**SoDamnBeatiful1:** quizás una nueva historia, no creo que continúe ese one shot per se. Gracias por la review! _

_**BelleBerryD:** ¿quien no tiene ganas de matar a ese gigante? Jajajaja Por alguna razón el G!P siempre lo hago con Santana, ahora que leo bien tu review, jajaja. Intentaré ver de cambiarlo. Gracias por la review y ten por seguro que si vuelvo a escribir un genderswap va a ser con Rachel. Saludos!_

_**DanDY-21:** de nada, me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por la review y por pedírmelo! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties!_

_Como saben, tengo muchos pedidos (están en mi perfil) pero siempre puedo recibir más. Pero tengo poco tiempo, así que me voy disculpando con la gente a quien todavía no escribí lo que me pidieron, porque realmente, el tiempo al ser una variable continua, me está matando. Poco más y soy más vampiro de lo que ya soy y comienzo a chupar sangre en serio._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Espero que nos veamos prontito!_

_Lore_


	69. Tan Enamorados

**Título:** Tan Enamorados

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **1,770

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Corto Songfic basado en "Tan Enamorados" de Ricardo Montaner (obviamente no me pertenece, lamentablemente)

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE:****** tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, que me sale esto! Disculpen que sea tan cortito! Ya volverá lo largo en Pezberry! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Tan Enamorados<strong>**

_**Quizás te puedas preguntar  
>Que le hace falta a esta noche blanca <strong>_

Santana se acomodó una vez más el traje blanco, mientras miraba hacia la punta de la alfombra, en donde sabía que Rachel iba a entrar.

Y no se pudo preguntar absolutamente nada, porque Rachel estaba tan o más hermosa como siempre.

Cuando horas después, bailaban como esposa y esposa por primera vez, Santana notó que toda la decoración era blanca.

"Se pueden ver las estrellas" dijo la latina en el oído de la diva y era cierto. Podían ver todas las estrellas esa extraña noche en NY.

"Gracias San" dijo la diva abrazando más fuerte a su esposa.

"¿Por qué? Yo soy quien me llevo la mejor parte. Estoy abrazando a la estrella más brillante del firmamento" dijo Santana dejándose guiar, sabía muy bien que sus labios iban a terminar en contra de los de la diva.

_**A nuestras vidas que ya han vivido tanto  
>Que han visto mil colores de sabanas de seda <strong>_

Fue el momento en que corrió a Rachel por los pasillos de McKinley, en los que sabía que tenía que decirle lo que sentía de una vez y para todas. Y la diva la escuchó sin juzgarla y la perdonó. Pidiéndole un tiempo que Santana sabía que iba a existir. Pidiéndole un poco de tiempo para confiar en ella.

Y Santana esperó el tiempo necesario, y sufrió cuando Finn la besó en el escenario. Pero a pesar de que pensó que eso las separaría, cuando Rachel le pidió perdón, casi rogándole, Santana se dio cuenta de que no podía separarla de la diva algo tan básico.

Y se animó a besarla por primera vez, rezando a todos los dioses de que no fuera la última.

Y no lo fue.

Fueron 3 meses en los que pudieron ser ellas. En los que hablaron de todo y de las distintas formas en las que querían seguir con su relación.

Y fue solo un día dentro del nuevo año escolar en los que Santana no aguantó el secreto y dio la orden de que no atacaran a Rachel.

Y fue otro día más, en que los problemas comenzaron para ellas. Y la gente que intentó separarlas. Pero sin embargo, cada una de las cosas que les hacían, las volvía más y más fuerte en cuanto a su relación.

Se sentían fuertes con la otra, se sentían incompletas sin la otra.

_**Y cuando llueve, te gusta caminar  
>Vas abrazándome, sin prisa aunque te mojes <strong>_

El día que Rachel le dijo que la amaba, la lluvia caía sobre ellas mientras corrían a refugiarse en la casa de la diva.

Se detuvo en el medio de la acera, mientras el chaparrón caía sobre ellas sin piedad. Pero no le importó, porque no pensó que escucharía esas palabras provenir de su boca por un año más o menos.

No supo en que momento la lluvia se volvió salada, pero supo que estaba llorando. Y Rachel, se acercó a ella e intentó limpiar su rostro.

"Para eso está la lluvia, Rach" dijo Santana entre sollozos. "Dimelo de nuevo"

"Te amo, Santana López" dijo la diva besándola apasionadamente.

Volvieron caminando despacio a pesar de la lluvia, agarradas de la mano y sonriéndose cada vez que sus ojos hacían nuevamente contacto.

_**Amor mio, lo nuestro es como es  
>Es todo una aventura, no le hace falta nada <strong>_

Santana recordó que una de las cosas que Quinn le había dicho cuando se enteró de su relación con Rachel, era que se iba a terminar aburriendo de la diva. No solo porque no iba a tener nada de sexo con ella hasta los 25 años (gran error, ya que a los 6 meses de su relación, hicieron el amor por primera vez) y que cuando por fin lograra acostarse con ella, iba a ser muy aburrido (otro gran error, porque Rachel una vez sin virginidad a cuesta, era un monstruo sexual al que Santana a veces, mínima cantidad de veces, temía) sino que la diva era aburrida por naturaleza.

Pero era más fácil explicar que Rachel de aburrida no tenía nada, y era una extraña caja de sorpresas. Como aquella vez, que llevó a Santana con los ojos tapados hasta algún lugar, y después de convencerla cuando vio lo que quería hacer, se tiraron en paracaídas.

O aquella otra vez, que hicieron una bajada furiosa en un río peligroso, solo porque Rachel quería sentir el agua golpearle en la cara.

Las fotos lo habían demostrado todo y Quinn tuvo que bajar la cabeza y admitir que Rachel no era tan aburrida como parecía.

Y Santana se rió a carcajadas ante eso, porque la fachada aburrida de la diva era solo eso, una fachada. Y Rachel se divertía haciendo enojar a algunos cuantos de sus compañeros por su forma de ser, cuando era todo lo contrario.

_****_

_**Y estoy aqui, tan enamorado de ti  
>Que la noche dura un poco mas<br>El grito de una ciudad  
>Que ve nuestras caras la humedad <strong>_

Fue Rachel quien le pidió casamiento a Santana, aunque todos habían apostado que hubiera sido al revés.

Hicieron esa noche el amor tantas veces, que el sudor caía a gotas por sus frentes, que sus manos estaban casi dormidas pero se despertaban en el momento en que volvían a sentir la piel de la otra.

NY estaba viva a cualquier hora de la noche y ellas dos no podían dejar de amarse, porque ahora el futuro venía adelante de ellas, con nuevas ideas ¿quizás?.

_**Y te hare compañia mas alla de la vida  
>Yo te juro que arriba te amare mas<br>Tan enamorados y asi  
>La noche dura un poco mas <strong>_

Cuando Rachel sufrió un accidente y quedó en coma 5 días, Santana casi termina internada junto a ella. No comía, no dormía y solo tomaba agua a pedido de Brittany, quien lloraba al ver a su mejor amiga tan mal, tan triste y llorando.

"Toma agua, San" dijo un día antes de que la diva despertara

"No quiero"

"Vamos, ¿cómo vas a poder seguir llorando sin agua?"

"Si ella no sale de esta Britt, me voy detrás"

"No digas eso, vas a hacer que Rachie se enoje y se despierte y te pegue"

"Eso espero" dijo Santana antes de largarse a llorar.

_****_

_**La mañana nos traera  
>Un canto nuevo de pajaros alegres <strong>_

Se les había acabado la gasolina en el medio de la nada. Literalmente, el medio de la nada. Solo había árboles a su derecha, a su izquierda, el camino dehabitado y no había señal en el celular.

Pero Rachel no se desanimó, no le importaba llegar a su destino mientras tuviera a Santana a su lado, así que aprovecharon el tiempo nocturno, haciendo el amor en el asiento trasero del coche.

Despertaron con el sonido de los pájaros cantando a su alrededor, y como toda princesa de Disney, Rachel quiso iniciar una melodía.

Ella jura todavía que lo estaba logrando pero el ruido del auto que las ayudó a salir de ahí hizo que los pajaritos se escaparan.

Santana le dice que le cree, una y otra vez. Si alguien puede armonizar con los pájaros, ella es Rachel Berry.

_**Amor mio, asi es la vida juntos  
>Dos locos de repente, sonriendole a la gente<br>Que los ve pasar**_

A pesar de todo lo que habían soportado ese último año en la secundaria, cuando entraron al salón en donde se realizaría la fiesta de graduación le sonreían a cada persona que se les cruzaba.

Incluso a aquellos que las habían lastimado, y les habían dicho cosas hirientes.

"De eso no me di cuenta nunca" dijo Sue Sylvester parándose al lado de la pareja que estaba bailando un tema lento en el medio del salón.

"¿De qué?" preguntó Santana un poco molesta por la interrupción.

"Al sonreírle a todos estos idiotas, tocaron un nervio. Mientras uds. están felices, ellos están carcomiéndose el cerebro para entender. Creo que va a existir una explosión de cerebros si siguen intentando hacer algo que nunca hicieron, o sea, pensar" dijo la entrenador sonriéndole a la pareja antes de alejarse.

_**Tan enamorados y asi  
>La noche dura un poco mas<br>Viajar a tu lado en el tren  
>Un sueño dificil, de creer <strong>_

"Es un sueño cumplido" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva, mientras el tren las alejaba más y más de Lima.

"Si, de ahora en más, solo volveremos para las fiestas y eventos especiales" dijo Rachel en su cuello.

"¿Dejar Lima? No, Berry, me estás malinterpretando. Sabía que iba a dejar Lima" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿Entonces?"

"Siempre deseé que en el momento de dejar Lima lo hiciera contigo en mis brazos"

_**Poco a poco el abrazo, boca a boca al espacio  
>Aliento y suspiros tibios anochecer <strong>_

Esa noche había empezado como cualquier otra noche en las que Santana se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de su novia.

A veces se sorprendía a si misma cuando teniendo algún tipo de oportunidad de ir más allá de segunda base, no lo hacía. Pero no podía explicar el amor que tenía por Rachel Berry y el deseo de hacerla feliz junto a ella.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando se puso el pijama y Rachel tardaba en el baño. Se acomodó bajo las colchas, del lado izquierdo, como siempre a esperarla así veían una película antes de dormir.

Pero cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, Santana supo que esa noche no iba a ser como cualquier otra noche, porque Rachel no tenía su pijama de algodón con corazones cubriendo su cuerpo.

Rachel tenía puesto un conjunto rojo de lencería, con ligas incluidas y unos stilettos rojos adornando sus pies.

"¿Rach?" preguntó Santana tragando saliva profundamente.

"¿Es demasiado?" preguntó la diva, sintiendo que quizás para su primera vez, si fuera demasiado.

"Oh, Dios, no" dijo la latina con el pleno conocimiento de que su ropa interior ya estaba arruinada.

"¿Y por qué estás en la cama, tan tapada?" preguntó Rachel con una seductora voz que Santana no le conocía y sabía que ahora también la parte inferior de sus pijamas estaban arruinadas.

Esa noche Santana conoció la diferencia entre hacer el amor y sexo, mientras hacía el amor por primera vez con Rachel Berry.

_****_

_**Tan enamorados y asi  
>La noche dura un poco mas<br>Viajar a tu lado en el tren  
>Un sueño dificil, de creer <strong>_

"¿Otro sueño cumplido?" preguntó Rachel mientras viajaban por Europa en tren, su luna de miel.

"Siempre" dijo Santana abrazando nuevamente a su esposa. "Porque cada cosa que haga, si estás conmigo, siempre va a ser un sueño cumplido" agregó besándola una vez más.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Yo, genial. ¡Soy tía! _

_Y hoy cuando iba para conocer a mi sobrino, escuché esta canción y a mi hermana le encanta, y yo dije...mmm...pezberry feelings, así que salió esto en media hora._

_Espero que les guste!_

_Gracias por las review, favorites y follows!_

_Antes que nada, para no repetirme en las respuestas a sus reviews, "A La Orilla de la Chimenea" es una de mis canciones favoritas de Joaquín Sabina, por esa razón tuve que hacerlo, tuve que escribir ese one shot._

_**AndruSol:** me alegra que haya sido una canción que marcó una época y que te haya gustado como quedó. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerlo! Besos!_

_**BelleBerryD: **nunca puedo con mi mente, y sé que si termino algo tengo que subirlo porque me va a estar carcomiendo, por eso hubo muchas actualizaciones. Y la verdad, no puedo dejar de pensar, primero en Pezberry, después otros ships cuando escucho una canción. Gracias por la review y por leerlo! Saludos!_

_**Name Eli:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero no demorarme en actualizar, pero el tiempo es tan fluctuante! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties! _

_Me voy a ver si adelanto el D.E.B.S, no se preocupen, que Viral seguirá, y los pedidos, sé que me voy a demorar en hacerlos, pero sepan, que tarde o temprano los hago! _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	70. Hechos

**Título:** Hechos

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **8,407

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Hechos, establezcamos algunos hechos que se pudieron observar en Lima, Ohio. Aunque muchos de ellos fueron observados dentro de la secundaria de ese lugar, McKinley High. G!P Rachel. Rivalidad con Finn.

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE:****** si les gusta Finn, no creo que yo sea la autora que les guste leer. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hechos.<strong>

Hechos, establezcamos algunos hechos que se pudieron observar en Lima, Ohio. Aunque muchos de ellos fueron observados dentro de la secundaria de ese lugar, McKinley High.

* * *

><p>Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Rachel Berry, término medio de la escala social, pasó a ser casi paria al fundar el glee club pero fue rescatada por su mejor amigo, Noah Puckerman.<p>

"Siempre tengo que andar rescatándote" dijo Noah caminando a su lado después de otra de esas extrañas sesiones de glee que sucedían últimamente.

"Si, pero tengo el presentimiento de que la forma en pagarte cada uno de esos rescates va a llegar pronto. ¿Verdad?" preguntó la diva mirando pasar a las tres porristas. Dirigidas por Quinn Fabray, de la cual hablaremos más adelante.

"Me conoces bien" dijo Noah pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga.

"Esta vez no creo que podamos limpiar lo que rompimos, Noah" dijo Rachel con su vista centrada en la segunda al mando, en Santana López.

"Deja de mirarla, sino se va a despertar" dijo Noah despacio, pero no lo decía por Santana López, de quien también hablaremos más adelante, sino por lo que Rachel tenía entre sus piernas.

"Te odio, Noah" dijo Rachel corriendo detrás de su amigo que había salido disparado hacia la playa de estacionamiento.

* * *

><p>Otro de los hechos que se pudieron observar en McKinley, fue que Quinn Fabray, a pesar de ser la capitana de las Cheerios, la presidenta del Club de Celibato, y una de las pocas personas que estaban en el cuadro de honor de la escuela, fallaba en darse cuenta de las cosas simples de la vida.<p>

Como por ejemplo, la falta de inteligencia de su novio, el quarterback y supuestamente el _perfecto candidato para todas las jóvenes de Lima_. El chico era más que tonto, no podía distinguir su derecha de su izquierda y realmente nadie entendía como esos dos habían terminado juntos.

O creer, por ejemplo, que Rachel Berry estaba interesada en su novio. Esa era una obsesión que nadie podía sacarle de la cabeza. Siempre decía que Rachel estaba mirando a Finn, y realmente había llegado al punto de ser insoportable para las personas que la rodeaban.

Pero Quinn alegaba que Rachel siempre estaba mirando a Finn, y no podía dejar de observar que su novio la miraba.

A pesar de lo que tenía entre sus piernas, Finn a veces no podía dejar de hablar de Rachel Berry.

"No soporto como lo mira" dijo Quinn mirando a la diva correr detrás de Puckerman.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana López, miraba lo mismo que ella pero con otra mirada, una más tierna, por suerte su capitana no lo estaba mirando.

"Manhands" dijo Quinn

"Creo que eso pierde sentido cuando todos sabemos que es intersexual, Quinn" dijo Santana.

"Estoy harta de que siempre la defiendas" dijo la rubia alejándose rumbo a su novio.

* * *

><p>Santana López, esa era otra persona interesante para observar en Lima, Ohio.<p>

La joven latina venía de una complicada vida familiar que llevó a la separación de sus padres, y se encontró con Brittany Pierce, con quien formó una fuerte amistad.

Pero Santana no podía dejar de pensar en una persona. Una mujer. Y Brittany era la única que la escuchaba sin juzgarla.

Rachel era la parte central de su día y mucho más desde que la escuchó cantar por primera vez, a pesar de que no quería unirse al coro con Quinn.

Pero Santana valoraba casi tanto la popularidad como Quinn, y no podía hacer ningún movimiento hacia la diva por esa cuestión. Rachel no era lo suficientemente popular, todavía se seguía repitiendo, como para caminar a su lado.

"Pero San, si sigues pensando así la vas a perder" dijo Brittany un día caminando por los pasillos que ellas creían vacíos.

"No puedo proponerle que sea mi secreto, no sería justo" dijo la latina.

"Pero tienes que hablar con Rachel" dijo Brittany

"Algún día lo haré, Britt, no por ahora" dijo Santana triste porque no sabía cuando podía llegar a suceder ese día.

* * *

><p>Otro hecho que se pudo observar fue que Noah Puckerman era un estúpido. O por lo menos eso es lo que le dijo Rachel cuando se enteró de lo que podía llegar a pasar.<p>

Noah adoraba a Rachel, era su mejor amiga desde niña y siempre le inspiró esa necesidad de protegerla. Por eso a pesar de que todos sabían de la condición de la diva, nadie lo utilizaba para burlarse de eso. Sino que le pregunten a David Karofsky que fue la última persona en decir algo en contra de la intersexualidad y terminó dos semanas en el hospital. Sus padres ni siquiera pudieron presentar una demanda, porque había pruebas en contra de lo que su hijo había dicho, invocando a sus padres en sus insultos.

"Sé que soy un estúpido" dijo Noah. "¿Pero que puedo hacer?"

"Primero tienes que hablar con Quinn. No puede seguir haciéndole creer a Finn que es su hijo."

"Pero la echaron de su casa, Rach. Está viviendo con él."

"Las cosas que yo hago por ti, Puckerman"

"Odio cuando me dices Puckerman"

"Es tu maldito apellido ¿verdad?"

"Verdad. Ve, dile que tienes el trabajo y que vas a hacerte cargo de todo. Que diga la verdad"

Rachel lo vio partir y suspiró pensando que era lo que la rubia podía tener en contra de ella y como ser popular el año siguiente para conquistar a Santana. Si, ella había escuchado esa conversación.

* * *

><p>Otro hecho observado fue la confesión de Quinn. Decir la verdad, después de discutirlo con Puck, fue algo difícil, que la llevo a llorar al frente de todos, pero que después se sintió mejor.<p>

Aunque a Finn no le gustó demasiado enterarse.

Santana miraba relajada de Rachel a lo que estaba sucediendo en el medio del salón del coro. Matt y Mike intentaban frenar a Finn de asesinar a Puck, mientras Quinn lloraba después de confesar la verdadera paternidad de su hijo.

Rachel miró a Santana y levantó una ceja al ver el rostro de tranquilidad que ahora atravesaba a la latina. No sabía porque.

"Pensé que eras mi amigo" gritó Finn.

"¿Ahora estás más tranquila al saber que el bebé no es de Rachel?" preguntó Brittany en el oído de la latina quien suspiró aliviada. Había sido semanas de duda desde que se enteraron de que Finn no era el verdadero padre y Quinn no quería decir quien era.

"La cuestión ahora no es esa, Finn" escucharon que decía el sr. Schuester.

"Te vas de mi casa, Quinn. No quiero verte cuando regrese de las prácticas" dijo el muchacho y Quinn volvió a largarse a llorar.

* * *

><p>Pero si alguien podía decir de algún hecho casi épico sucedido en Lima, fue el de los testigos de la reunión Rachel Berry – Quinn Fabray en el Lima Bean el mismo día en que se supo la verdadera paternidad del bebé de la última.<p>

"Berry" dijo Quinn

"Fabray" respondió la diva.

Y se quedaron mirando durante eternos minutos, mientras Noah y Santana observaban desde lejos.

"¿Crees que van a hablar en algún momento?" preguntó la latina.

"¿Tienes miedo de que se enamore de Quinn?" preguntó Puck

"Eres un imbécil" dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Pero soy su mejor amigo también. Así que si quieres una oportunidad con ella, lo mejor es que me trates bien" agregó guiñándole un ojo y acercándose más a la mesa, para intentar escuchar algo.

"¿Cuáles son los términos?¿Me voy a tener que convertir en tu esclava sexual?" preguntó Quinn.

"Por Dios, Quinn. No." dijo Rachel poniendo cara de asco. "La cuestión es simple. Mis padres consideran a Noah como su segundo hijo, yo lo considero como mi hermano. Se metió, arrastŕandote con él, en un tremendo lío y ahora la familia es la que se tiene que hacer cargo"

"¿No tiene una madre y una hermana?" preguntó Quinn

"Noah omitió decir algunas verdades" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos y mirando a su amigo enojado.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Quinn

"Su madre y su hermana están viviendo en Texas, con la familia que tienen allá. Él se quedó a vivir con nosotros desde entonces." dijo la diva. "Vive en una parte alejada de la casa, no te preocupes. Tendrás tu propio cuarto, televisión satelital, acceso a internet, computadora, y una asignación monetaria semanal."

"¿A cambio de qué?"

"Quinn nosotros somos Berry, no Fabray. No pedimos cosas a cambio"

"¿Entonces vamos a vivir juntas?"

"Si es lo que quieres. Igualmente puedes evitarme. Cada una puede tener su propio espacio"

"Voy a darte mi respuesta con una condición"

"¿Cuál?"

"Contéstame una pregunta"

"Hazla"

"¿Por qué siempre miras a Finn?¿Te gusta?"

"¿Finn?" dijo Rachel asqueada de solo pensarlo. "Lo siento Quinn, pero no."

"Pero siempre estás mirando hacia dónde el está"

"Resulta que la persona que me interesa siempre está por esa zona" dijo Rachel mirando rápidamente a Santana y volviendo a mirar a Quinn, quien había visto la desviación de la mirada, y la siguió.

"Ohhh...¿en serio?" preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Puedes culparme?" preguntó Rachel levantando los hombros. "Sabes de mi condición, Quinn. Generalmente me siento más inclinada hacia las mujeres que hacia los hombres por esta cuestión. Y en todo caso de que me sintiera atraída hacia un hombre, no creo que sería Finn. Demasiado alto"

"Bueno, creo que empezaremos a vivir juntas, Berry" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

* * *

><p>"Yo te creo" fue otro de los hechos que revolucionó al coro y a la escuela. Rachel Berry diciéndole a alguien que nunca había demostrado interés en glee, que le creía.<p>

Santana la miró y recibió una corta sonrisa de la diva, antes de que ésta saliera al escenario y los dejara a todos completamente con la boca cerrada o abierta por la sorpresa. Quedaba en el espectador decidir en que estado de sorpresa los dejaba esa espectacular rendición de _Don't rain on my parade_.

Santana si ya estaba loca por la diva, entre sus palabras y esa canción, estaba a punto de rozar la obsesión. Por lo tanto decidió volver a ser la mejor amiga de Quinn.

* * *

><p>Un hecho que pocos sabían era que Rachel despreciaba a Finn. El chico en sí no podía ser muy inteligente, pero cuando no entendía algo o no le gustaba algo, era capaz de insultarte sin darse cuenta.<p>

Y no le gustaba como trataba a Kurt, que se iba a convertir en su hermanastro algún día, o como trataba a Brittany, a veces haciéndola sentir más inferior que él y la verdad, Brittany era mucho más inteligente que él. Tampoco le gustaba mucho ver como trataba a las mujeres, por ejemplo, sabía por Noah que había engañado a Quinn muchas veces y las abandonaba.

"¿Qué es esa cara?" preguntó Quinn sentándose al frente de ella para cenar. Generalmente los tres adolescentes estaban solos, pero a Quinn no le importaba, lo prefería así. Los padres de Rachel eran personas muy amables, pero trabajaban mucho y así podían darle a su hija todo lo que podían y más.

"Finn está siguiendo a Santana por todos lados" dijo Rachel.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Quinn

"Yo no puedo hacer mucho, no soy lo suficientemente popular como para estar con ella" dijo la diva un poco triste.

"Tenemos que planear algo" dijo Quinn "Y antes de que digas algo, sé que él me engañaba."

* * *

><p>Había hechos y había rumores también en Lima.<p>

Por ejemplo, un hecho fueron las fotos y el video de Finn bailando desnudo en el vestuario mientras se masturbaba. Por extraño que ésto parezca.

Muchas de las jóvenes que todavía no habían logardo entrar en su rango de atención, tuvieron que buscar el pene de Finn con una lupa, en las fotos tamaño real que habían esparcido por toda la escuela.

Y de pronto alguien comenzó a hacer circular el rumor que todos habían olvidado. Rachel Berry era mucho más dotada que Noah Puckerman dentro de esa escuela.

"Sé que tuviste algo que ver con lo de las fotos" dijo Finn acercándose a la diva. "Ahora todos están hablando de mi tamaño y del tuyo"

"Eso es ridículo, Finn. Nadie ve lo que yo tengo desde la vez que me bajaste los pantalones en gimnasia y todos se enteraron de que tengo un pene" dijo Rachel

"Me voy a vengar de esto, Berry" dijo Finn alejándose

"Imbécil" dijo Rachel cerrando de un golpe su casillero y caminando hacia Noah. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó mirándolo enojada.

"Ey, ey, princesa. Yo no..."

"Noah."

"Bueno, es que tenía que hacer entender por acá que hay gente que puede ofrecerle a las damas satisfacción, verdadera satisfacción"

"Noah, no quiero que ahora vengan todas las porristas salivando hacia mi por lo que dijiste. Solo quiero una porrista" dijo Rachel.

"No me di cuenta de que eso podía llegar a pasar" dijo su amigo. Rachel suspiró cansada y se fue rumbo a su aula.

Confirmar el rumor fue ahora una misión del trío de amigas conocidas anteriormente como The Unholy Trinity.

"Antes que nada" dijo Santana sentándose en el sillón de la casa de los Berry. Solían pasar muchos días en la casa, a veces hablando con Rachel, quien disfrutaba esos momentos en los que podía sentarse al lado de la latina. "¿Cómo fue que le enviaste ese video a Jacob y de dónde salió?"

"Ohh.." dijo Quinn "Ese video me lo había enviado él, un día después de enterarse que estaba embarazada. Creía que era demasiado sexy y pensó que podía excitarme para tener sexo de nuevo. Rachel y Noah planearon lo demás"

"¿Y qué hay de cierto en el tamaño de Rachel?" preguntó Brittany, quien utilizaba el tiempo en acercarse a la otra rubia.

"No sé" dijo Quinn.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" preguntó Santana

"Dijo que se iba a dar un baño" dijo Quinn

"Ohhh" dijo Brittany saltando excitada en el sillón.

"Podemos pedir comida" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Quinn también sonrió y se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rachel no solía cerrar con llave la puerta de su cuarto, por eso se quedó completamente quieta cuando caminaba desnuda hacia su cómoda, a buscar un par limpio de ropa interior especial para su miembro y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Al mirar hacia la misma, pudo ver a Quinn, Santana y Brittany con sus ojos clavados en su entrepierna.

"¡Quinn!" gritó tapándose con una mano su entrepierna y cruzando un brazo sobre sus pechos.

"Lo siento. Queríamos ver si querías que pidiéramos algo para cenar" dijo Quinn pero sin quitar los ojos de la entrepierna de la diva.

"Sería más creíble si hubieras golpeado la puerta" dijo Rachel

"Es tu culpa por dejarla sin llave" respondió Quinn, "Pero ya nos vamos" agregó asintiendo después y caminando hacia atrás cerrando la puerta despacio.

"¿Vieron que no exagero?" preguntó Noah cuando las tres amigas se quedaron en el pasillo, asimilando lo que habían visto.

"No puedo calcular el placer que eso daría" dijo Santana

"Además de largo es ancho" dijo Brittany

"Solo una de uds. puede pasar por esa puerta y probar el verdadero placer. Hay que ver si se animan" dijo Noah guiñándole un ojo a Santana y caminando hacia su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Para finales de año, otro hecho sacudió Lima.<p>

Quinn Fabray había dado a luz a una niña, a quien llamó Beth y dio en adopción a la niña. Lloró al despedirse de ella igual que Noah, pero sabían los dos que era lo mejor.

Hasta que Noah salió del hospital.

Sabía quien era la mujer que había adoptado a su hija y era la madre de Rachel. La madre que había cargado a la diva durante 9 meses y que la había rechazado ese mismo año (otro hecho conocido pero que no afecta a la historia).

Quinn volvió a vivir con su madre, mientras se recuperaba del dolor de entregar a su hija, y Rachel parecía perdida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana un día que había ido a visitar a la diva.

"No sé" dijo Rachel.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina poniendo una mano en el hombro de la diva.

"No sé porque me duele tanto" dijo Rachel

"Es como tu sobrina" dijo Santana

"Que ahora en parte es como mi hermana" dijo Rachel abrazando a Santana y largándose a llorar.

La latina intentó consolarla quedándose con ella todo el tiempo que pudo y que fue aceptada. No se separaron en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Para Noah Puckerman, un hecho importante, era el día en que Rachel Berry le salvó la vida.<p>

Desde la adopción de Beth, se había hundido tanto, que terminó asistiendo al club de la pelea local para recibir golpes y golpes. Su verdadero don era la capacidad de recibir golpes y soportarlos.

Rachel se dio cuenta una semana después, mientras desayunaba con Santana quien había hecho una costumbre pasar todas las mañanas para hablar con la diva. De alguna forma iban a acercarse.

"Tienes que hacer algo" le dijo Santana cuando la diva le contó sus preocupaciones.

"Esta noche lo haré" dijo Rachel decidida.

Siguió a Noah hasta el lugar en donde se iba a realizar la pelea esa noche, y se inscribió como una participante más, pasando por todas las peleas, menos la última. Por lo que escuchó entre los asistentes, un hombre de 150 kilos de masa muscular iba a pelear con Noah y en el estado en que había visto a su amigo por última vez, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir.

No supo de donde sacó las fuerzas, pero en el momento en que vio a Noah caer de un solo golpe (el primero) en el piso saltó sobre el ring y se enfrentó al gigante. Temía por su vida, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pensó que la iban a sacar por invadir la pelea, pero la gente comenzó a gritar y a aplaudir ante ella, mientras Noah la miraba con los dos ojos hinchados, sangre en el rostro y un cuerpo casi inmóvil desde el piso.

Decidió que lo mejor era cansar al gigante con el que se tenía que enfrentar, y después de casi una hora de dar vueltas en círculos, logró pegarle dos patadas en el rostro y el gigante cayó al piso de un golpe sordo.

Se ganó el pozo, unos casi 15 mil dólares, y cargó a Noah sola hasta afuera del lugar, donde Santana esperaba parada al lado de su auto.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó mientras tiraba a Noah en el asiento de atrás.

"Vine a ayudarte" dijo la latina.

Rachel curó a Noah toda la noche, y parte de dos días, en los que lo abrazaba mientras él lloraba por haber perdido a su hija.

Santana se encargaba de hacerles algo de comer.

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó la diva al mediodía del tercer día, Santana mirando desde la puerta.

"Si" dijo Noah

"¿Cómo para pelear?" preguntó Rachel

"Como para pelear" dijo él

"Entonces vas a pelear conmigo" dijo la diva levantándose y saliendo hacia el patio trasero.

"No, Rachel" dijo él corriendo detrás de ella para frenarla.

"Lo vas a hacer Noah. Si yo gano, dejarás esta estupidez del club de la pelea y volverás a ser el adolescente estúpido que eras antes de Beth. Te adoro, pero ella ya no es tu responsabilidad. Y lo sabes"

"Duele, Rachel"

"Lo sé. No lo entiendo, pero sé que duele"

"¿Y si yo gano?"

"Si tu ganas, puedes volver a matarte"

"De acuerdo"

"Tienes que prometérmelo Noah. Si yo gano, no más club de las peleas. Si quieres nos emborrachamos juntos y lloramos. Pero nada de ir a un club de la pelea. ¿Cómo voy a estar yo cuando reciba la noticia de que te encontraron muerto al costado de un camino por múltiples golpes en el cuerpo y en el rostro?¿Sabes lo que me va a hacer?¡Va a matarme estúpido!"

Noah bajó la cabeza arrepentido, pero asintió.

"Te lo prometo, Rach" dijo él y se puso listo para pelear.

Santana gritó cada vez que Noah le dio un golpe a la diva, y pudo notar que los dos estaban dejando lo mejor de si mismos en esa pelea.

Cuando terminaron, la latina tuvo que encargarse de curar labios rotos, ojos negros, y limpiar la sangre que había en el cuerpo de sus amigos.

Rachel había ganado la pelea, noqueando a Noah, quien lloró una vez más mientras llamaba a su hija, pero que cumplió su promesa.

* * *

><p>Para Rachel y Santana un hecho había marcado el inicio de muchas cosas.<p>

Rachel había sido invitada por primera vez a una fiesta de secundaria, y fue contenta hacia la misma con Noah.

El lugar era ruidoso, los adolescentes estaban borrachos, pero ella estaba contenta porque había quedado en verse con Santana.

Y ya habían pasado dos horas hablando desde que la latina había llegado y habían comenzando a coquetear. Rachel jugando con sus dedos. Santana acariciando sus brazos. Rachel corriendo un mechón rebelde de cabello del rostro de la latina. Santana diciéndole que era hermosa. Rachel sonriendo dulcemente. Santana acercando sus caderas.

"Tengo que ir al baño. ¿Me esperas y bailamos?" preguntó Santana en el oído de la diva, sintiéndose un poco valiente, le mordió el lóbulo mientras se lo decía.

Rachel asintió y sonrió mientras la vio partir. Se aseguró de tener sus ojos fijos en ella hasta que desapareció en el pasillo hacia el baño del piso superior.

Fue Quinn quien vino corriendo con Brittany y le dijo algo a Noah en el oído que hizo que el muchacho judío fuera hacia la diva quien los veía con las cejas fruncidas en confusión. Pronto, varias personas se dieron cuenta de que 4 de ellos corrían escaleras arriba.

"¡Te dije que me dejes!" gritó Santana cuando Rachel giraba en el pasillo y se encontraba con la latina siendo apretada contra la pared por Finn Hudson.

"No, quiero ir a la cama contigo" dijo Finn tratando de meter una mano debajo de la remera de la latina.

"¡Hudson!" gritó Rachel agarrando la camisa del muchacho y sacándolo de encima de la latina.

"No molestes Berry" dijo Finn

"Si una mujer dice que no, es no, Hudson" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo lo sabrías? Nunca estuviste con una. Y ni siquiera eres una" dijo él enojado.

"Te voy a romper tanto la cara, que ni tu madre te va a reconocer, Finn" dijo Noah detrás de quien había sido su amigo.

"Déjamelo a mi" dijo la diva. Sabía que Finn iba a ir por quien el creía que era el más débil de la cadena y sabía muy bien que la consideraba a ella.

Y eso hizo Finn, se abalanzó sobre Rachel, quien lo esquivó perfectamente logrando que él solo chocara contra la pared que había detrás (cabe aclarar que Santana se había movido para ir a quedarse con Quinn y Brittany detrás de Finn y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta) de cara.

Giró enojado y fue hacia la diva, quien volvió a correrse pero le propinó una perfecta patada en el medio de la nariz. Se escuchó el ruido del cartílago quebrándose y Finn cayendo como peso muerto en el piso.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Rachel mirando a sus amigos de los cuales solo Noah y Santana no la miraban sorprendidos.

* * *

><p>"<em>My little hero" <em>fue el hecho que marcó la relación romántica entre Santana y Rachel, que inició al día siguiente de los eventos con Finn.

Santana se escurrió del cuarto de invitados, en donde dormía junto a unas muy toquetonas Quinn y Brittany que se creían silenciosas, y fue hasta el cuarto de la diva que por la puerta abierta y la luz encendida, seguía despierta.

"Eres un maldito hobbit con armadura de caballero" dijo entrando en el cuarto en donde Rachel estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Había pasado la noche en la casa de la diva, y decidieron quedarse una noche más, teniendo una fiesta entre ellos.

"No soporto a Finn Hudson y su creencia omnipotente sobre su belleza exterior e interior" dijo Rachel dejando el libro y mirando a Santana

"Y la estabamos pasando tan bien" dijo la latina.

"¿Todavía tienes alcohol en la sangre?" preguntó la diva

"No...solo que presencié cosas que una persona soltera no debería haber presenciado."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"No quiero que tu no tan pequeño amigo se asome por lo que puedo llegar a contar" djio Santana

Rachel se levantó rápidamente y agarró a Santana por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

"¿Lo sientes?" preguntó

"No" dijo Santana y era verdad, sentía un muy leve pequeño bulto pero se podía confundir con cualquier otra cosa.

"Mantengo mis hormonas a raya para no tener que sufrir extrañas situaciones. Sé que aunque todos saben que lo tengo no va a ser de su agrado verlo erecto. Además de la ropa especial que tengo que usar."

"Ajá" dijo Santana comenzando a moverse para producir un efecto en Rachel y en su miembro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la diva al sentir que todo el calor comenzaba a irse a su entrepierna.

"Produciendo un efecto" dijo Santana.

"Esta bien. Basta" dijo Rachel alejándose.

"¿Qué pasa? Pensé que después de la fiesta íbamos a...tú sabes" dijo Santana. "Con como nos estábamos tocando y eso"

"Santana, a mi me gustaría más una relación antes de llevarte a mi cama...en el sentido sexual de esa frase"

"Rachel..."

"Sé que no soy lo suficientemente popular para eso. Pero yo..."

"Rachel, ya no importa" dijo Santana acercándose a la diva.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" dijo Santana besando a la diva quien respondió enérgicamente el beso mientras sonreía.

"En serio. Santana..." dijo Rachel separándose de ella.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Si, Berry" dijo la latina besándola de nuevo y sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Ver a Sue Sylvester enojada por los pasillos de McKinley la primer semana de clase, fue otro hecho que marcó algo importante en la vida de Lima, Ohio. Casi un<p>

Una mujer se iba a hacer cargo del equipo de football americano y no era ella.

"¿Estás segura?¿Sabes que me va a matar cuando se entere? Porque en realidad no fue mi idea" dijo Noah mientras caminaba con Rachel hacia las prácticas.

"Estoy segura" dijo la diva riendo al ver la venda que tenía Finn en la cara.

Beiste introdujo varios cambios, sobre todo el de que ninguno mantenía su puesto hasta que no se probaran. Nadie, salvo Finn, vio sospechoso que Rachel estuviera en las práctias, y seguía exigiendo su puesto de quarterback.

"Bien, ahora Berry va a recibir un pase y Hudson va a tener que taclearla" dijo Beiste.

Finn sonrió porque tenía su oportunidad de vengarse y Noah tembló, porque por las gradas una enojada Santana López venía descendiendo.

Rachel se paró debajo de la meta y Finn se puso unos metros adelante de ella. Cerró los ojos al notar a Santana haciéndole señas a un costado de la cancha. Sabía muy bien que iba a tener que explicar cosas después.

El pase se lo envió un chico rubio, que se llamaba Sam y era nuevo, Rachel lo agarró en el aire y tenía que correr en dirección a Finn, quien se abalanzó sobre ella con todas las ganas que tenía.

Rachel giró cuando los brazos de Finn se cerraban a su alrededor, haciéndolo tambalear hacia adelante, abrazando el vacío, mientras ella seguía corriendo.

"Muy bien" gritó Beiste, pero parecía que Finn no había escuchado, porque cuando recuperó el pie, corrió nuevamente hacia la diva, tratando de agarrarla. Una frenética voz gritaba en las gradas que detengan eso, mientras Rachle esquivaba a Finn una y otra vez.

Tantas veces lo esquivó, que en un momento, cada vez que lo hacía, el resto del equipo de football, gritaba "Ole, Ole" como si fuera un torero frente al toro.

Finn se cansó de lo mal que lo estaba haciendo quedar Rachel, y comenzó a intentar pegarle. Beiste al ver esto, envió a alguno de los chicos a agarrar a Finn, pero éste solo tenía ojos para Rachel, quien ahora estaba oculta detrás de Noah.

"Me estás quitando todo" le gritó

"Hudson, vete a las duchas si quieres tener una oportunidad de seguir en este equipo" dijo Beiste acercándose y Finn asintió.

Rachel salió de su lugar detrás de Noah y comenzó a caminar hasta el costado de la cancha, todos se quedaron mirando a Finn, quien en un rápido movimiento, al ver a la diva desprotegida, se abalanzó sobre ella. Solo alcanzó a empujarla, porque extrañamente, David Karofsky al ver a Finn correr hacia Rachel que estaba de espaldas, corrió y lo tacleó, haciéndolo caer fuertemente en el piso.

"Hudson, acabas de perder la oportunidad de seguir en este equipo." dijo Beiste. "Si hay algo que no soporto son cobardes y tú eres uno. No solo estás atacando a una mujer, sino que lo estás haciendo por la espalda."

"¡No es una mujer! Es una rareza" gritó Finn.

"¡Eso no me importa mientras tengan la oportunidad de hacerles ganar algo a uds!" gritó Beiste. No era precisamente una entrenadora que soportaba las discriminaciones.

"Ohhhh" dijo Finn parándose. "Me las vas a pagar, Berry. Vas a ver" agregó señalando a la diva.

Santana saltó al campo de juego cuando vio que Beiste los había dejado ir, y se encaminó directamente hacia la diva.

"Alerta de peligro" dijo Noah mirando a su amiga que se sacaba el casco.

"¿Otra vez Finn?" preguntó Rachel

"Peor, enojada latina. Muy enojada latina" dijo Noah alejándose de la diva.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana haciendo girar a la diva poniendo sus manos en los hombros. No iba a negar que se veía sexy con el uniforme, pero ese no era el problema.

"Probándome para el equipo" dijo la diva.

"Eso me di cuenta. Pero ¿Cómo rayos se te ocurrió hacerlo?¿Por qué rayos lo estás haciendo?¿No te das cuenta que pueden matarte? Miden 5 metros más que vos, Rachel." dijo Santana sacudiendo a la diva.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel. "Pero ¿viste que bien me desenvolví en el campo de juego? Y marqué dos touchdowns en el juego de práctica" agregó tratando de sonar tranquila.

"Vos y yo vamos a hablar, después de que te bañes y que volvamos a tu casa. Puedo asegurarte que no te vas a salvar de hablar conmigo"

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel preguntándose porque estaba tan enojada Santana.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" fue la primera pregunta que salió de los labios de la latina.

"Sé que dijiste que no te importa lo que empiecen los demás, pero...no quería que solo estuvieras de novia con la capitana del coro" dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza.

"¿Y planear tu muerte con anticipación te pareció una buena idea?"

"Lo siento. Además, ni siquiera sabemos si quedé o no en el equipo"

"Más allá de eso, Finn te amenazó"

"No me importa Hudson, a no ser que intente lastimarte o algo contigo"

"Deja por un momento de ser tan protectora conmigo, y explícame como se te ocurrió meterte en el equipo"

"Estuve practicando con Noah en el verano. Ese chico tiene problemas de ira, entonces lo que hice para mantenerlo fue ayudarlo a mejorar en football."

"Rachel, te dije que no me importaba lo que pensaran"

"Y es lo que te dije al comienzo de esta conversación"

"No quiero que te lastimes. No quiero que seas popular"

"Pero quiero ser por lo menos normal. Además, Sue va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se entere de que estás conmigo"

"Sue está contenta, por alguna razón, ya que es más que probable que quedes en el maldito equipo"

"Y tenía una razón más" dijo Rachel recordándola y que para ella era la más importante.

"¿Cuál?"

"Quería que el día que me presentes a tu madre, si es que ese día va a llegar, me presentes como alguien un poquito más popular de lo que soy."

"Rachel..." dijo Santana sonriendo y acercándose a la diva para abrazarla.

"Lo siento" dijo la diva.

"Mírame, Rach" dijo la latina levantando con su mano la barbilla de la diva. "No importa como te presente a mi madre. Eres mi novia."

"Soy la rara, San." dijo Rachel triste. "Soy la chica que tiene un pene y todo el mundo lo sabe. No creo que eso le caiga bien a ningún padre. Bueno...quizás al padre de Kurt"

"No me vuelvas a dar esa imagen."

"Solo quiero...solo quiero que podamos tener una relación normal, y eres la capitana de las porristas, por lo menos debes salir con un jugador de football. Y ya está hecho, así que si quedo jugaré. No vas a detenerme, San."

"Esta bien."

"¿Ahora puedo besarte?"

"Por favor"

* * *

><p>Fue un hecho casi histórico el primer partido de la temporada, en donde sucedieron varias cosas, durante el partido y después.<p>

Rachel quedó para el equipo que iba a jugar el primer partido de la temporada dos semanas después.

A pesar de las quejas y de las palabras de Finn a los gritos por los pasillos, pregonando el miembro que la diva tenía, nadie tomó a mal la inclusión de Rachel en el equipo.

Salvo Santana, que mientras más cerca del primer partido estaban, más nerviosa se encontraba.

Finn decidió entonces tomar otro camino, y comenzó a decir que cuando Rachel diera asco en el campo de juego y el equipo perdiera, lo iban a llamar y él iba a ser tan buena persona que iba a aceptar volver sin exigir nada a cambio.

Rachel mientras tanto se había hecho amiga del nuevo quarterback, Sam Evans, quien junto con Noah prepararon una jugada especial por las dudas.

Para el día del partido las gradas del campo de juego de McKinley bullían de excitación. Por un lado, una mujer por primera vez iba a jugar en los Titans, por el otro, solo unos cuantos jugadores del equipo famoso por perder todos y cada uno de los partidos de las temporadas anteriores seguían en el equipo titular.

Las porristas, mientras tanto, intentaban animar un poco, pero Quinn debió hacerse cargo de la situación al notar que Santana parecía quebrarse en el momento en que Rachel pisaba el césped.

La diva había marcado dos touchdowns, y el partido avanzaba.

Casi al final de la última mitad, un enorme idiota que no debería ni poder moverse tiró a la diva al piso cuando ni siquiera se estaba jugando, ya que el equipo contrario había pedido tiempo. Fueron casi todos los Titans en contra de ese idiota, quien fue expulsado del partido y de Lima a toda velocidad, si no quería sufrir severas consecuencias.

Sam llamó a una reunión para decidir la última jugada del partido. La pelota era de ellos, y estaban empatados. Solo tenían unos cuantos segundos y tenían que elegir la mejor jugada. Cuando Sam la planteó todos lo miraron, hasta que él explicó un poco mejor y aceptaron. Rachel se quedó completamente quieta.

"Piensa que si lo logras, te espera Broadway" dijo Noah. "O Santana que va a estar muy sorprendida. Gratamente sorprendida"

"¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?" preguntó Rachel

"Si sale todo bien, ella sola te lo hará saber." dijo su amigo palmeando su casco y poniéndose en posición.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sin entender demasiado.

Cuando Sam dio la orden y la pelota voló a sus manos, todos se preocuparon por cubrirlo y ofrecerle un buen espacio para que hiciera el tiro. Rachel había salido corriendo hacia el lado izquierdo de la cancha, mientras algunos de los jugadores del otro equipo la perseguían pero viendo que alguien se había escapado hacia el otro lado, recibieron la orden de ir a cubrir ese lado, dejando solo un defensor controlando a Rachel y otro en el medio del campo.

Cuando el jugador que estaba en el centro del campo de juego, cinco yardas delante de la meta, protegiéndola, vio venir la pelota, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que no había ningún jugador contrario con probabilidades de agarrarla. Después, notó que la pelota mantenía su altitud, hasta casi pasarlo. Y todo sucedió tan rápido que si le preguntaban él no iba a poder decir que era lo que había pasado.

Rachel corrió al ver volar la pelota, y aceleró doblando hacia la derecha, dejando a su marca confundido y quedando detrás de quien protegía el centro, que ahora miraba hacia todos lados, porque la pelota comenzaba a perder altitud y sus compañeros le gritaban.

Rachel saltó lo suficientemente alto como para atrapar la pelota, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la meta, logrando llegar y apoyar la pelota para marcar el tanto.

Las gradas de McKinley estallaron en alegría, después de la sorpresa causada por la jugada preparada.

Por primera vez en 10 años, los Titans de McKinley ganaban un partido y todo había sido a causa de Rachel.

Solo una persona no era feliz, pero comenzaba a dejar de importar, porque esa persona comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Santana fue la primera en soltar los pompones y correr hacia el campo de juego, para sacar a su pequeña novia de abajo de la pila humana de jugadores de football que se habían tirado encima de ella para festejar.

Cuando la pudo abrazar, la besó y Noah fue quien encabezó los festejos.

"Cuando te vistas, hazme el favor de no ponerte esa ropa interior especial" dijo Santana en el oído de la diva cuando se estaba yendo directamente a los vestuarios.

Ese fue el hecho de que Rachel y Santana avanzaran en su relación, no teniendo sexo de por si, pero la latina pudo tocar por fin el miembro de su novia y no quedó insatisfecha para nada.

"Los dedos de Rachel son espectaculares" dijo apareciendo horas después en la casa de Quinn. "Puedo asegurarte que si me hace esperar, trabajando con sus dedos como lo hizo anoche, espero feliz"

"No tenías que venir a contarme eso" dijo Quinn mientras abrazaba a una muy dormida Brittany (y desnuda)

"Cierto." dijo Santana corriendo hacia la casa de su novia.

* * *

><p>Otro hecho importante para la vida escolar de McKinley fue cuando una semana después del segundo partido de la temporada, con otra gran actuación de Rachel, quien de cierta forma ayudó a sus compañeros de equipo a mejorar y así se estaban convirtiendo en un grupo más unido. Pero al unirse más en el football, decidieron que debían también ser parte del coro. Aumentando así la popularidad del mismo y la cantidad de miembros, Finn decidió que lo mejor era comportarse como capitán.<p>

Pero no le duró mucho, porque se le ocurrió abrir la boca. En su discurso de bienvenida, nombró nuevamente la condición de la diva, y muchos tuvieron que frenar a Karofsky y a Azimio de que lo asesinaran, junto con Noah, quien había logrado pegarle.

Cuando Schuester pidió orden, la mayoría del coro (dígase el 99% de los miembros) exigió que Finn dejara de ser el capitán. Ante la reticencia del profesor, se decidió una votación, que dio como resultado que Finn no sea más capitán del coro.

Eligieron a Kurt como co capitán junto con Rachel, y aunque pareciera raro, la mayoría acataba sus órdenes.

Pero Finn decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarse una vez más a Rachel Berry. Desde su punto de vista era una vez más, porque estaba seguro que iba a ganar.

"Berry" dijo acercándose a la diva que estaba hablando con Noah de algo que parecía importante en el casillero de su amigo.

"Hudson, ¿a que debo el asco de tu presencia?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

"Tú y yo, esta noche, en el parque central de Lima. Sin armas. A la 1 de la mañana. Si quieres ser un maldito hombre, vamos a resolver esto como hombres" dijo Finn dando media vuelta y dejando a Rachel sorprendida.

"¿En qué momento yo quise ser un hombre?" dijo mirando a Noah.

"No sé, pero si lograste vencer a ese tipo que casi me mata, estoy seguro de que puedes con Finn"

"Pero no con Santana si se llega a enterar."

"No te preocupes" dijo Noah. "Ella va a entender"

Santana entendió, por supuesto, pero exigió estar presente. Rachel no quería, porque Finn podía llegar a agarrar a la latina y usarla en su contra. Santana dijo que iba a esconderse entre la gente. Obviamente la reunión iba a ser entre Finn y Rachel, pero como todo McKinley se enteró, todos iban a intentar ir.

Finn esperaba solo bajo un farol en el parque, cuando Rachel se acercó, seguida por todo el equipo de football y Noah, dispuestos a ver. Las porristas llegaron segundos después, y Finn sintió que era su momento. Si le ganaba a Rachel, iba a recuperar su popularidad.

Obviamente no se esperó que Rachel lo noqueara en los primeros cinco segundos (¿Finn no había escuchado que había intervenido en una pelea de Noah Puckerman en, precisamente, el club de la pelea?)

Finn Hudson se convirtió en un hecho olvidable a partir de esa noche y en adelante. Nadie recordaba siquiera quien era él día en que se graduaron.

* * *

><p>Sucedieron otros hechos, afectando sobre todo a la relación entre Rachel y Santana. Como por ejemplo, la primera e inesperada vez que tuvieron sexo.<p>

Fue una tarde normal en la que estaban estudiando en la casa de la diva, cuando Santana comenzó a besarla (Rachel exigía que estudiaran y a Santana no le molestaba, pero a las dos horas solo quería tener sus labios sobre los de su novia y generalmente ganaba en esta _discusión._

Poco a poco, las cosas comenzaron a levantar temperatura y se encontraron en una situación conocida. La cual había empezado meses atrás, llegaban hasta el punto de quedarse solo con la parte inferior de la ropa (en el caso de Santana con la parte inferior de la ropa interior).

Cuando Santana pensó por un momento que Rachel iba a detener todo, sus pensamientos volaron por la ventana al sentir a la diva levantarla del piso y cargarla hasta la cama, en donde la apoyo con suavidad.

Rachel descendió con besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a las bragas de Santana, y sacarla con sus dientes. Sintió su miembro temblar en el momento en que el olor de la excitación de la latina cubrió sus sentidos, y hundió su rostro entre las piernas de su novia para poder conocer el sabor. Santana llevó sus manos al cabello de la diva, manteniéndola en su lugar y tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

Pero todo lo que estaba pensando la latina se borró cuando Rachel metió dos dedos dentro de ella, mientras con su boca estimulaba su clítoris, haciéndola llegar al orgamo en cuestión de minutos. (¿Podían culparla? No, porque estas situaciones venían sucediendo hace meses, y aunque Rachel solía llevarla hasta el orgasmo, nunca había sido de esa manera)

Santana recuperó el aliento y se sentó en la cama para ver a Rachel tocando su miembro sobre sus pantalones mirándola fijamente. Estiró sus manos para desabrochar los pantalones e intentó no decir nada al notar que la diva no la estaba deteniendo. Cuando Rachel estuvo completamente desnuda como ella, y su miembro buscando atención, Santana hizo que se acueste sobre ella.

Rachel no podía dejar de besarla y de gemir ante cada nueva sensación. Estar completamente desnuda al frente de una persona. Su miembro erecto chocando contra el muslo interior de la latina, el calor que Santana emanaba desde su entrepierna y la humedad, la humedad al tocar sus labios inferiores con su miembro.

"No...no tengo preservativos, San" dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas, mientras acariciaba con su miembro la vagina de la latina, estimulando nuevamente su clítoris.

"No hay problema. Estoy tomando pastillas anticonceptivas desde que mi mamá se enteró de que estoy contigo" dijo la latina acomodando sus manos en la espalda de la diva para el agarre. Sabía que iba a doler, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie y Rachel era grande.

Rachel asintió y con un poco de miedo alinéo su miembro con la entrada de Santana, deslizándose despacio hacia adentro. Cuando estuvo bien acomodada y adentro, esperó que Santana dijera algo y se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

La latina no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, Rachel era grande adentro de ella, y sentía cada una de sus paredes cerrarse alrededor del miembro duro y que ahora se encontraba quieto.

"Muévete" dijo Santana moviendo sus caderas para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

Rachel hundió su rostro en el cuello de la latina, y mientras se movía entrando y saliendo de adentro de la latina, llenaba de besos esa parte del cuerpo de Santana.

"Rach, más rápido, más fuerte" logró decir la latina entre gemidos, y comenzó a gritar cuando su novia cumplió el pedido. Eran pequeños orgasmos los que estaban atacando a Santana y Rachel no sabía cuanto más podía durar, ya que al aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de las embestidas, sintió mucho más cerca el orgasmo.

Rachel puso una mano entre ellas, y la llevó hasta el clítoris de la latina.

"Vamos, San. Tienes que llegar" dijo mordiendo el cuello de Santana, mientras la latina sentía cada vez más fuerte el orgasmo. Su clítoris siendo estimulado, su punto nervioso adentro siendo golpeado por el miembro de Rachel en cada embestida.

"Oh, Dios, termina adentro mío" dijo Santana cuando ya solo veía algo blanco y antes de gritar, porque era indescriptible la forma en que el orgasmo llegó hasta ella.

Rachel no esperó demasiado, porque al sentir las paredes internas de Santana cerrarse a alrededor de su miembro, sintió algo que no había sentido nunca y explotó dentro de la latina.

Tardaron muchos minutos en bajar del orgasmo, pero la diva no quería salir de adentro de Santana.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana tratando de mirar a la diva, sacándole el pelo del rostro pegado por el sudor.

"Espectacular" respondió Rachel casi en un susurro.

Santana sonrió y comenzó a dormirse.

"Te amo, San" dijo Rachel en un susurro que Santana logró escuchar, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para responder.

* * *

><p>Desde entonces los hechos afectaban a unas cuantas personas, y generalmente involucraban a las dos morenas.<p>

A Santana le gustaba mantener a Rachel satisfecha sexualmente (no sería capaz de soportar que la diva estuviera satisfecha y buscara placer en otro lado) a pesar de que sabía que la ella la amaba.

Por lo tanto, cuando un día Rachel le contó, mientras estaba adentro de la latina, que bajaba y subía por su miembro sentada encima de ella, que una de sus fantasías era tener sexo en el salón del coro, contra el piano y por detrás, Santana decidió que iba a cumplirsela.

Tardó unas dos semanas en encontrar el momento perfecto para que eso suceda, y pasó toda la hora de glee moviéndose incómoda en su silla, porque mientras más avanzaba el reloj, más humeda se iba poniendo.

"¿Qué haces ahora?" preguntó Rachel mirando la hora. Tenía entrenamiento en una hora y había decidido quedarse ensayando.

"Tengo las porristas en una hora" dijo Santana. Habían quedado solas y decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer era aprovechar los 60 minutos.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó la diva, mirando como Santana caminaba sensualmente hasta el piano y se sacaba su ropa interior inferior, quedándose solo con el uniforme de las porristas.

"Rachel, quiero que me hagas el amor" dijo Santana girando para enfrentar a su novia, que ya portaba una erección visible, y que tenía los ojos abiertos. "Contra el piano" agregó girando y apoyando sus manos sobre la superficie del instrumento y moviendo sus caderas para hacer que Rachel volviera en si.

No esperó demasiado hasta sentir a la diva apoyándose contra ella, y la erección en su trasero, pero todavía cubierta.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Oh, si..." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo puedo estarlo?" preguntó la diva y Santana descubrió que estaba jugando. Algo que había comenzado a usar hacía unos cuantos meses y de vez en cuando.

"Tócame y te daras cuenta que es lo que quiero" dijo Santana.

Rachel separó las piernas de Santana y mientras ésta esperaba sentir los dedos de Rachel cerró los ojos. Esperando. Pero sintió, en cambio, la lengua de la diva recorrer sus labios inferiores desde atrás, y gimió de placer.

"Vas a tener que bajar el volumen" dijo Rachel separándose y poniéndose en pie, para sacar su erección de su confinamiento y comenzar a juntar humedad de Santana antes de penetrarla de un solo movimiento. "Tan estrecha." gimió Rachel cuando se encontraba bien adentro de Santana. Esta posición le daba más profundidad.

"Tan dura" dijo la latina moviendo un poco sus caderas.

"Solo por ti, Santana." dijo Rachel comenzando a entrar y salir de su novia. "Solo se pone dura cuando te veo. A veces inmediatamente. Por más que acabes de despertarte" agregó comenzando a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. "Me la pone dura el hecho de que siempre estés dispuesta a estas cosas, comportándote como una puta en mi presencia"

"Si, si" dijo Santana agarrando con fuerza el piano.

"Muy bien" dijo Rachel levantando la pollera de Santana para poder ver su miembro entrar y salir cubierto de los líquidos que eran mezcla de ellas dos.

"Oh, Rach...Rach...tócame" dijo Santana y la diva la abrazó, llevando una de sus manos hacia uno de los pechos de la latina y la otra hacia el clítoris.

"¿Estás cerca?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, si, muy...muy cerca, Rach" dijo Santana

"Bien" dijo Rachel quien decidió bajar la velocidad pero no la fuerza. Cada embestida lograba tocar ese punto nervioso de Santana y cada vez que lo hacía, la latina gemía más fuerte.

Estaban tan concentradas en lo que estaban haciendo, que no se dieron cuenta de que Quinn estaba parada en la puerta del salón del coro, mirándolas con los ojos abiertos. Había ido a buscar a Santana, y se encontró con esas dos haciéndolo en el piano. Debería haberse ido, lo sabía, pero no podía quitar la mirada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Volvió a la realidad, cuando los gritos de placer de las dos y al mismo tiempo, atravesaron la nube que tenía en su cabeza.

Pudo ver que las dos estaban mirándola, pero que Rachel no había salido de adentro de su novia.

"Lo siento" dijo antes de salir corriendo a buscar a Brittany. Tenía que encargarse de ese mar en su entrepierna.

* * *

><p>Eran hechos que habían sucedido en Lima, Ohio.<p>

Ahora Rachel y Santana juntas estaban encaminándose a NY, a seguir en la universidad y buscar un nuevo sueño.

Quizás, pudieran surgir muchos más hechos, pero por ahora, esos eran los importantes. Creo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties! <em>

_Volví con uno largo. G!P Rachel y Santana porrista. ¿Qué más?_

_Creo que entra en lo que Wanda-Marie840 me pidió, de rivalidades. Queda en ella decirme si lo hace o no._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_**VickyAgron: **gracias! Es hermoso esa laucha! Yo extraño tanto Pezberry que apenas puedo me mando uno, raro no? Jajajaja me fue bien, creo. Espero que a vos te haya ido bien y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**AndruSol:** muchas gracias! ahora te traigo memorias, jajaja. Espero que la morocha sea Rachel ;). Muchísimas gracias por la review, y las de DEBS. Espero que estes mejor y te mando un besote!_

_**laars15:** muchas gracias por la review! fue cortita pero linda, no?_

_**Eli:** muchas gracias por amar estas aventuras! y gracias por las felicitaciones y la review! _

_**ukii: **muchas gracias por la review! _

_Kitties, las dejo, reunión de brujas en pocos minutos. Solo quería subir esta historia porque siempre hay que tener un pezberry a mano para leer._

_Aclaración, el próximo será Sanny in Wonderland, pedido por Zucma San, en el que ya estoy trabajando._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	71. Sorpresa

**Título:** Sorpresa

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **8,427

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** No solo Quinn Fabray está embarazada. Rachel Berry sabe de alguien más y extrañamente logra ser su amiga. Quizás huyendo de sus desastrosas vidas, las dos puedan encontrar algo mejor más adelante.

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE:****** sé que dije que éste sería "Sanny in Wonderland" pero me está costando mucho adaptarla. Pero lo voy a hacer, solo estoy encontrando el momento justo en donde poder encajar la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>Sorpresa<strong>**

Rachel suspiró cuando cerró la puerta tras de si. Como intentando dejar la ciudad detrás de ella.

Sonrió al escuchar las voces provenir desde uno de los cuartos y caminó hasta el armario para dejar su abrigo y su saco perfectamente colgados.

Escuchó también la infantil risa y fue caminando hacia la habitación.

Se tiró en la cama a jugar y reían tan libremente que a veces parecía irreal. Después de todo lo que había pasado. De los 4 años que habían luchado para salir adelante.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó la niña de ojos marrones notando que se había quedado perdida mirando a la otra persona mayor (que la niña) que había en el habitación.

"En nada. ¿Qué quieren comer hoy?" preguntó. Era domingo a la noche y no tenía función igual que al día siguiente.

"¡Pizza!" gritaron las otras dos personas saltando sobre ella y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

* * *

><p><em>Todo fue demasiado rápido. <em>

_Fundaron el glee club. Consiguieron al quarterback como miembro. Se unieron algunos jugadores e incluso algunas de las porristas. _

_Era demasiado para absorver, pero era algo lindo. Algo especial, solía pensar mientras caminaba ansiosa hacia el coro._

_Si, no era la persona más aceptada por la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil, pero le gustaba sentirse especial. Además, en esa habitación, Quinn Fabray la toleraba un 1% más de lo que la toleraba afuera de esa habitación. _

_No sabía porque Quinn la odiaba tanto, pero lo hacía y Rachel no sabía ya más que hacer para demostrarle que no era mala persona._

_En cambio las otras dos porristas, solían tratarla mucho mejor afuera y adentro del salón del coro._

_Pero ese día parecía que no estaba siendo bueno con nadie. Porque en el momento en que entró al coro lo primero que escuchó fue que Quinn Fabray estaba embarazada de Finn Hudson._

_Se quedó absorviendo la noticia y cuando la rubia en cuestión entró altiva en el salón del coro, todos se quedaron callados mirándola expectantes. Rachel sin embargo había posado su mirada en la segunda al mando, Santana López, cuyas facciones eran de una persona conflictuada y en sufrimiento._

_La noticia del embarazo de Quinn corrió tan rápido como un pestañeó y mientras la mayoría del coro trataba de mostrarle su apoyo a la pareja dorada de McKinley, Santana y Noah Puckerman hablaban en voz baja en una de las esquinas de la habitación._

"_No puedo" dijo Noah dejando a la latina sola, casi a punto de llorar y abandonando la habitación detrás del resto. Si hubiera prestado más atención, hubiera notado que Rachel estaba parada en el pasillo y había escuchado sus últimas palabras._

_Sabía que no debía escuchar y que lo mejor era marcharse de ahí cuanto antes, pero el ruido que escuchó provenir del salón del coro le llamó la atención._

"_¿Santana?" dijo despacio para no asustar a la latina, que ahora estaba acurrucada en una de las sillas del salón, con sus manos alrededor de las rodillas llorando. _

_Rachel no supo bien que hacer y decidió que a pesar de que podía enfrentar la furia de la latina, lo mejor era intentar consolarla. _

_Se acercó despacio y vio que los ojos rojos de llanto de Santana se habían clavado en ella con cada paso que daba. Pensó que de cualquier manera le estaba dando la oportunidad de que la latina dijera algo insultante, pero solo parecía observarla._

_Se sentó a su lado y con cuidado, bajo la mirada atenta de Santana, pasó un brazo por sus hombros._

_Santana giró y hundió su rostro en su cuello, llorando mucho más fuerte que antes, y aferrándose a Rachel como si fuera la única persona que conocía. _

_La diva sabía que no podían quedarse más tiempo ahí. _

"_Vamos, Santana" dijo intentando levantarla._

"_¿A dónde?" preguntó la latina entre sollozos._

"_Vamos a mi casa. Si quieres por supuesto." dijo Rachel._

"_De acuerdo" dijo la latina limpiándose la nariz con la manga de la campera. _

* * *

><p>Cenaron en la tranquilidad de su hogar y acostaron a la niña quien quería escuchar alguna canción.<p>

Sonrieron cuando ella quedó dormida, y se acostaron en la cama matrimonial para dedicarse al otro cuerpo. Como hacía dos años atrás.

Sin 4 personas llegaban a NY esa noche con la intención de ir a la casa de Rachel al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><em>Santana lloró todo el camino hacia la casa y apenas pusieron un pie adentro, pidió indicaciones de como llegar al baño así se limpiaba. <em>

_Rachel se quedó sentada en la cocina, pensando en que podía tener tan mal a Santana López._

"_¿Dónde están tus padres?" preguntó Santana_

"_Quien sabe" dijo Rachel mirando como caminaba para sentarse al lado de ella. "No pasan mucho tiempo en esta casa."_

"_Pensé que..." comenzó a decir Santana_

"_No son los padres perfectos." dijo Rachel. "Si son muy generosos. Mis mensualidades rondan las 4 cifras" _

_Santana sonrió tristemente._

"_Mis padres tampoco son perfectos. Pelean todo el tiempo y últimamente no soy la persona más agradable para ellos." _

"_Lo siento" dijo la diva_

"_No es tu culpa" dijo Santana._

"_Para Quinn es mi culpa que ella esté embarazada. Aunque todavía me pregunto como" dijo Rachel. Y era cierto. La rubia después de que se enteró que ya todo el coro sabía que estaba embarazada, comenzó a decir que era todo culpa de esa **rara Berry**. Finn intentó disuadirla la primera vez, mientras Santana le dijo que no sonaba a insulto lo de decirle rara y que la que tuvo sexo había sido Quinn no la diva. Pero la rubia pasó una hora diciéndo eso, Finn no siguió intentando detener a su novia después de la segunda vez, y Santana salió corriendo rumbo al baño nadie sabía porque. "¿Estás embarazada?" preguntó Rachel después de recordar ese momento, dos días atrás._

"_Sabía que eras inteligente, pero no tanto" dijo Santana intentando no largarse a llorar de nuevo. "¿Sabías que el bebé de Quinn no es de Finn?" _

"_Lo supuse cuando Finn me contó como fue **concebido**" dijo la diva._

"_Es de Puck" dijo Santana. _

"_No me sorprende. ¿Quién es el padre del tuyo?" preguntó la diva_

"_Puck" dijo Santana comenzando a largar lágrimas nuevamente._

"_Santana..." dijo Rachel tratando de acercarse a ella y abrazarla._

"_No sabía que eras tan buena consolando gente" dijo la latina abrazándola ella y llorando de nuevo._

_Pasaron tiempo así, hasta que Santana logró calmarse un poco._

"_Me dijo que no podía estar seguro, en mi caso, que este bebé fuera mío" dijo mientras se soplaba la nariz en un pañuelo "por lo tanto no podía hacerse cargo" _

"_¿Tú estás segura de qué es de él?" preguntó la diva sin dudarlo_

"_Si, es el único con el que me he acostado. A pesar de lo que se diga de mi" _

"_Voy a hablar con Noah" dijo la diva_

"_No, Rachel, por favor" _

"_No te preocupes, no ahora" _

_Logró hablar con su amigo unos días después, mientras él miraba desde lejos a Quinn y a Finn siendo bañados en granizados por el embarazo._

"_¿No crees que es mejor que dejes de estar sufriendo por una chica que claramente no quiere que seas el padre de su hijo?" preguntó en voz baja._

"_Soy el padre de su hijo" dijo Noah_

"_Si, pero no te eligió como padre de su hijo. Lo eligió a él" _

"_¿No tendrías que estar sufriendo porque no tienes oportunidad con Finn?" _

"_No siento cosas por Finn, Noah" _

"_Dijo que era un perdedor" _

"_Tienes otro hijo en camino"_

"_Si, pero no..."_

"_¿Estás enamorado de Quinn?¿Acaso fue demasiado buena en la cama la única vez que te acostaste con ella?" _

"_Ni lo uno ni lo otro"_

"_Es porque es Fabray."_

"_Rachel..." _

"_Nunca pensé que serías así, Noah" dijo la diva dejando a su amigo solo._

_Glee no era la mismo para nadie, y todos se daban cuenta. Ya casi la mayoría sabía que Finn no era el padre del bebé, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo. Schuester estaba fascinado por el niño que iba a traer Quinn al mundo. Rachel solo intentaba buscar soluciones para Santana, quien había dicho que no iba a abortar. _

_Pero todos seguían atacando a la diva por nada, a pesar de que ahora Santana había dejado de hacerlo. Era una cuestión de piel, solían decir. Rachel ni siquiera abría la boca y acataba todas las órdenes que Schuester daba, y sin embargo la seguían tratando mal._

_Con Santana habían caído en una rutina. Todos los días, después de glee o los días que no tenían glee, Rachel esperaba a Santana para llevarla hasta su casa y ahí se quedaban hablando o mirando televisión._

_Durante un mes y días, las dos solían reconocerse en la escuela, pero pasar tiempo juntas fuera de la misma._

"_Finn lo sabe y estoy seguro que fue Rachel" dijo Puck un día cuando la diva entró a glee._

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Kurt mirando a la diva. Él era una de las personas que había dejado de atacarla cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que ella no estaba haciendo nada. Incluso, había comenzado a buscarla en los recreos como para intentar entablar algún tipo de relación civilizada entre ellos._

"_Alguien le dijo a Finn que soy el padre del bebé de Quinn." dijo Puck levantándose y caminando hacia Rachel. "Estoy seguro de que fuiste vos" agregó deteniéndose al frente de la diva._

"_Yo no fui. No hablo con Finn desde que se sabe del embarazo. Además no me interesa crear más drama del que ya hay en este coro" dijo Rachel pasando al lado de Puck y sentándose._

"_Si, además Rachel no fue" dijo Kurt muy seguro. "Y lo sabe todo el colegio. Era cuestión de tiempo que alguien vaya a decirle" _

"_¿Quién fué entonces?" preguntó Puck_

"_Yo" dijo Santana desde su lugar en la silla en donde estaba sentada. "Fui yo." _

"_¿Por qué?" dijo Puck preguntó dando un paso atrás._

"_Sabes bien por que" dijo Santana levantándose y dejando el salón._

_Rachel no dijo nada y salió detrás de la latina._

"_Es una idea muy loca, Santana" dijo Rachel esa tarde_

"_Pero posible" dijo la latina._

"_Si, es posible." dijo la diva mirando por la ventana. "Muy posible." _

"_¿Cuándo te parece que la llevaríamos a cabo?" _

"_Es tú idea, te recuerdo. ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerme?" _

"_Planteé una situación muy cierta" _

"_Tienes razón. Déjame organizar todo" _

"_Sabía que ibas a tomar el control, Rachel" dijo Santana apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la diva y mirando hacia afuera._

"_¿Alguna vez creíste que podíamos ser amigas?" preguntó Rachel _

"_Siempre" dijo Santana. "Gracias por ser mi amiga" _

"_Gracias a vos" dijo Rachel_

* * *

><p>"Es increíble que ya podamos dejarla en Jardín de Niños y no nos hace escándalo" dijo Santana mientras volvían al departamento.<p>

"San, ¿crees que...?" pero la pregunta de Rachel murió en su garganta al ver a las 4 personas que estaban esperando en la puerta del edificio.

"¡Sorpresa!" gritaron Quinn, Brittany, Kurt y Puck al verlas.

"¿Qué rayos están haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana mirando con terror a la diva, pensando en que una de esas personas era el padre de su hija.

"¡Qué alegría volver a verlas!" dijo Kurt solo, corriendo a abrazar a Rachel.

"¡Sanny!" gritó Brittany haciendo lo mismo con la latina. Quinn y Puck se quedaron mirando desde lejos.

* * *

><p>"<em>El viernes. Después de glee" dijo Rachel pasando al lado de la latina, quien estaba en su casillero.<em>

_Santana solo asintió, mientras Brittany la miraba._

"_¿Qué te dijo Rachel?" preguntó _

"_Me está ayudando a mejorar en canto. Nos reuniremos el viernes después de glee" dijo Santana sabiendo que no podía mentirle demasiado a su amiga. Brittany podía darse cuenta de todo._

"_¿Cuánto tienes?" preguntó Santana esa tarde_

"_Unos 20 mil" dijo la diva_

"_¿Cómo rayos tienes 20 mil dólares?" preguntó la latina sorprendida._

"_Mis padres me dan esa mensualidad, y yo no uso todo ese dinero, entonces lo que no usé lo puse en otra cuenta" dijo Rachel._

"_Yo no tengo tanto" dijo Santana sintiéndose un poco deprimida._

"_No te preocupes, San" dijo la diva. _

"_¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana. Ya estaban en miércoles y había visto a la diva un poco distraída. Muchos asumieron que era porque no le habían dado el solo en las seccionales, pero Santana sabía que no era por eso, ya que ellas no iban a estar para las seccionales._

"_Estaba revisando las cosas para llevarme y lo encontré" dijo Rachel mostrándole el papel. _

"_¿Es el nombre de tu madre?" preguntó Santana sorprendida._

"_Si" dijo la diva_

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?" _

"_Está en Carmel, Santana" dijo la diva_

"_¿Quieres que vayamos a conocerla?" preguntó la latina._

"_No quiero ilusionarme con alguien y que nos haga cambiar los planes" _

"_Quizás nos pueda ayudar" _

"_¿Tus padres...?" _

"_Mis padres están muy concentrados en algo que ni yo sé que es. Creo que ellos tampoco lo saben, Rachel. Ni se dieron cuenta que he estado durmiendo acá. Atrasemos todo una semana."_

"_¿Para qué?" _

"_Quizás puedas ir a conocerla y hablar con ella, Rachel." _

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si."_

"_Gracias Santana" dijo la diva abrazando a la latina._

"_¿Qué pasa contigo Rachel?" preguntó Schuester el jueves. Estaban ensayando para las seccionales y la diva estaba distraída._

"_Lo siento, sr. Schuester. Tengo la cabeza en otro lado" dijo la diva._

"_Si, claro. Esto es porque no tienes el solo en las seccionales" dijo Mercedes_

"_No tiene nada..."_

"_Mercedes tiene razón" dijo Artie_

"_Berry no hizo absolutamente nada para merecer que la ataquen gratuitamente. Solo está distraída. Por primera vez. Déjenla ser" dijo Santana enojándose._

"_Claro, ahora habla ésta." dijo Mercedes despectivamente_

"_Basta, Cedes" dijo Kurt poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga. "Santana tiene razón, Rachel está distraída por primera vez y sabe que no tiene el solo en las seccionales desde hace más de una semana. El resto de los ensayos hasta hoy dio lo mejor de si misma" _

"_¿Por qué la defiendes?" preguntó Artie_

"_¿Por qué siguen hablando de Rachel cuando ella ya se fue?" preguntó Brittany._

_Todos miraron a su alrededor y la diva no estaba. Santana sonrió y supo que era lo mejor. Rachel tenía que hacer eso sola._

"_Volviste" dijo Santana asustando a Rachel que subía las escaleras de su casa._

"_Por Dios, Santana" dijo la diva llevándose una mano al pecho del susto._

"_Lo siento. No encontré la llave de repuesto" dijo Santana_

"_Eso es porque anoche la meti en el llavero de tu casa" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta._

"_Oh..." dijo la latina caminando detrás de ella para entrar y cerrar la puerta._

"_¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?" _

"_No importa"_

"_Estas embarazada, es importante" dijo la diva dando media vuelta y deteniéndose._

"_¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó la latina ignorando la cara de enojo y pasando hacia la cocina a buscar algo para comer._

"_Es...igual a mi, Santana. Canta igual a mi" dijo la diva_

"_No tan igual si está dando clases en Carmel." _

"_Vino para estar cerca mío"_

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si. Ella no podía acercarse por el contrato" dijo Rachel sentándose. "Pero si yo me acercaba, se rompía esa regla" _

_Santana asintió, pensando que no iban a llevar nunca a cabo su plan._

"_¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana, era el miércoles siguiente, y estaban viendo televisión. La diva seguía preparando todo para el viaje que iban a realizar ese viernes._

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó levantándose del piso en donde revisaba unas cajas que había encontrado en el sótano._

"_Otra vez está ese auto" dijo Santana_

_La diva caminó hacia la ventana._

"_Es Shelby" dijo después de mirarlo._

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Santana. _

"_Si, espera aquí" dijo la diva saliendo de la casa y volviendo con la persona que estaba en el auto._

"_Santana López, Shelby Corcoran." dijo presentando a su amiga y a su madre._

"_Un gusto" dijo Shelby estrechando su mano. "¿Donde están tus padres?" _

"_¿Estás segura que quieres responder a eso?" preguntó Santana en el oído de la diva._

"_Siéntate Shelby" dijo Rachel_

"_¿Por qué hay cajas y maletas como si fueran a mudarse?" preguntó la mujer mientras se sentaba._

"_Tenemos que hablar" dijo la diva._

_Después de explicarle la situación, a pesar de que Santana no se sentía segura, Shelby quedó varios minutos en silencio._

"_O sea que van a huir" dijo después._

"_Algo así" dijo Rachel. "No van a ser tan comprensivos con Santana cuando la mayoría se entere de que está embarazada."_

"_¿Y tus padres están de viaje?" preguntó mirando a la diva_

"_Siempre" dijo Rachel. "Hace dos años, más o menos." _

"_Está bien" dijo Shelby sorprendiendo a las jóvenes morenas._

"_¿Qué es lo que está bien?" preguntó Santana_

"_Que huyan" dijo Shelby. "Me parece que es lo mejor."_

"_¿Ud. es normal?" preguntó Santana_

"_Mañana voy a venir a esta hora y les voy a traer la llave de mi departamento en NY. Por si se les ocurre ir hacia allá" dijo Shelby levantándose._

"_No, no es normal. Solo tenía que contestarme así" dijo Santana_

"_No van a tener que gastar dinero en alquiler, así les va a durar más hasta que consigan algún trabajo" dijo Shelby. "Solo les voy a pedir una cosa"_

"_¿Qué?" preguntaron las dos morenas_

"_Que terminen el secundario" dijo Shelby_

"_De acuerdo" dijeron las dos extrañadas._

_Cuando Shelby se marchó, Santana miró a su amiga._

"_Para ser madre es un poco extraña" dijo seria_

"_Creo que es porque no me ha tenido en 16 años" dijo la diva extrañada._

"_Rachel" dijo Brittany acercándose a la diva el viernes a la mañana_

"_Brittany" dijo la diva entrando a uno de los baños._

"_Pensé que se iban a ir a la semana pasada, pero todavía están acá" dijo la rubia después de ver que el baño estuviera vacío._

"_¿Perdón?" preguntó la diva sorprendida._

"_¿Puedes prometerme que vas a cuidar a Santana y a al bebé?" preguntó Brittany casi a punto de largarse a llorar._

"_Si, lo prometo" dijo la diva._

"_Gracias" dijo Brittany abrazando a la diva. "Buen viaje" agregó cuando salió del baño._

"_San, ¿vas a escribirme?" preguntó Brittany mientras caminaba con la latina rumbo al salón del coro._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó la latina._

"_Si me vas a escribir cuando llegues al lugar a donde van con Rachel" _

"_¿Cómo...?" _

"_Te conozco demasiado, San." _

"_Britt..." _

"_Ni siquiera me da lástima por el coro. Pero...no quiero que les pase nada. ¿Vas a cuidarla?¿Y al bebé?" _

"_Si, voy a cuidarlos" dijo Santana_

"_Bien, entonces voy a despedirme ahora, porque sé que después todos se van a dar cuenta." dijo la rubia abrazando a Santana. "No me olvides"_

"_Jamás, Britt Britt" dijo Santana largándose a llorar._

"_No llores, porque me vas a hacer llorar." _

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo nos encontraron?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en la mesa. No habían querido entrar al departamento y llevaron a sus amigos a un bar cercano, donde podían hablar tranquilas.<p>

"Brittany" dijo Puckerman señalando a la rubia.

"Casi llegamos a la tortura, pero teníamos que saber de uds." dijo Kurt

"Yo vine amenazada" dijo Quinn

"Nadie te amenazó" dijo Brittany "Viniste porque te lo pedí"

Quinn giró sus ojos y miró a las morenas.

"¿Cómo es que se graduaron?" preguntó Puckerman. "Huyeron hace cuatro años"

"Creo que solo querías decir que huyeron" dijo Kurt. "¿Cómo están?" agregó mirando a Rachel.

"Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar, Kurt" respondió la diva.

"¿Cómo sobrevivieron tanto tiempo solas?" preguntó Quinn

"Santana...nuestro bebé..." comenzó a decir Puck pero se quedó callado porque no sabía si formular una pregunta o no.

"Esta bien, es una niña" dijo la latina agarrando la mano de Rachel por debajo de la mesa. "Y no es nuestro, Puck. Es mío y de Rachel"

"Pero ¿te la quedaste?" preguntó Puck ilusionado.

"Si." dijo Santana.

"Yo di a mi hija en adopción" dijo Quinn

"Oh..." dijo Santana tratando de entender. Para ella era terrible pensar en que su hija no podía estar con ella.

"¿Tus padres, Rachel?" preguntó Kurt

"Creo que están intentado adoptar un bebé más. Nuestro escape les hizo pensar las cosas, pero...no sé, la verdad" dijo la diva. "Cuando cumplí los 18 ellos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que yo había escapado de Lima y que estaba en NY."

"Parecían inteligentes esos hombres" dijo Puck

"¿Cómo sobrevivieron solas?" preguntó Kurt.

* * *

><p>"<em>Llegamos" dijo Rachel despertando a una muy dormida Santana en el tren.<em>

"_¿A dónde?" preguntó la latina tratando de despertarse_

"_NY" dijo Rachel mirando la silueta de algunos edificios pasando rápidamente._

"_Genial" dijo Santana sentándose mejor._

"_Cuando nos acomodemos vamos a ir a un médico así te hacen los estudios necesarios para ver que todo este bien con el bebé" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en la panza de Santana._

"_De acuerdo" dijo la latina sonriendo._

"_Guau, Shelby si que tiene un departamento." dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor._

"_¿Crees que es huir si una persona sabe donde estamos?" preguntó la diva._

"_Extrañamente esa persona nos está ayudando. Por ahora no miremos los dientes del caballo regalado" dijo la latina pasando por el living amueblado y caminando hacia el final._

"_Tiene tres habitaciones" dijo Santana desde un pasillo._

"_Bueno, acomodemos las cosas, descansemos. Y salgamos a conocer nuestro nuevo hogar" dijo la diva sonriendo._

"_De acuerdo" dijo Santana _

"_¿Cómo vamos a pagar esta consulta?" preguntó la latina mirando a su alrededor en la clínica. Estaba nerviosa solo había visto a un doctor cuando supo que estaba embarazada._

"_Eres Rachel Berry" dijo la diva_

"_¿Sabes que si tus padres averiguan van a saber donde estás?" preguntó Santana_

"_Ellos me dieron esta obra social, ahora vamos a utilizarla para poder mantenerte a ti y al bebé en las mejores condiciones médicas."_

"_De acuerdo" dijo Santana mirando la tarjeta que la diva le había dado y que por suerte no tenía una foto._

"_Espera...¿cómo conseguiste un trabajo como secretaria en una empresa?" preguntó Santana cuando la diva volvió ese día. Ya hacía un mes que estaban en NY, y la diva había decidido que ella trabajaría para mantener a las dos si era necesario, además de que tenían todavía las mensualidades de los Berry. _

"_Me hice pasar por una mujer más grande. ¿No se nota?" preguntó Rachel girando para que la latina mirara su vestimenta._

"_Ahora entiendo porque me sacaste eso" dijo Santana. "Te queda realmente bien" _

"_Gracias" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada. _

"_¿Pero los papeles del secundario y eso?" preguntó Santana_

"_No sé como voy a hacer con eso, pero quizás si me esfuerzo en mi trabajo cuando me apresuren para presentarlos ya no importe la diferencia" dijo la diva dudando._

"_Esperemos que no" dijo Santana sonriendo._

"_¿Por qué tenemos que cursar a estas horas?" preguntó Santana cuando salían de la escuela nocturna en la que habían conseguido cupo._

"_Porque no quisiste anotarte de día en una escuela común" dijo la diva_

"_Tienes razón" dijo la latina caminando._

"_¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" _

"_Si" _

"_¿Por qué últimamente agarras mi mano? No es que me moleste, solo me llama la atención" _

"_Creo que es porque...me siento más segura" dijo Santana_

"_De acuerdo" dijo la diva dejando de lado ese tema._

"_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" preguntó Santana un sábado a la noche, mientras volvían del cine. Era uno de los pocos lujos que se daban y más desde que la panza de Santana había comenzado a notarse._

"_Dime" dijo la diva mirando atenta al resto de los transeúntes que caminaban en dirección contraria a la de ellas para que no choquen con Santana y lastimen al bebé._

"_¿Por qué perdiste interés en Finn después de ese beso en el auditorio?" _

"_Ohh..." dijo Rachel comenzando a reírse. "Nunca tuve interés en Finn. Solo me pareció atractivo y sentía cosas por alguien que me parecía mal, entonces preparé lo de ese beso con Finn para ver si mis dudas eran correctas o no."_

"_Pero tengo entendido de que lloraste cuando él te dejó ahí sola" _

"_Si, pero no lloraba por él. Lloraba porque era cierto lo que había pensado."_

"_¿Y qué habías pensado?" _

"_No creo que..."_

"_Vamos, somos amigas. No creo que nada pueda alejarme de esta amistad" dijo Santana notando que Rachel comenzaba a formar excusas en su mente para no responder._

"_Que me gustan las mujeres" dijo la diva despacio cuando llegaban a la puerta del departamento._

"_Oh...de acuerdo" dijo Santana confundida._

"_Santana...espero que esto no...no..."_

"_No va a poner en riesgo nuestra amistad. En serio" dijo la latina._

* * *

><p>"¿Nunca te pidieron los papeles en ese trabajo?" preguntó Quinn intrigada<p>

"Si, pero finalmente era tan buena en el mismo que no les importó. Solo cambiaron la fecha de mi nacimiento para hacerme mayor de edad y sufríamos cuando había alguna inspección del fisco, pero pude mantener mi puesto de trabajo hasta hace un año atrás" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora yo trabajo como secretaria ahí" dijo Santana

"Cuenten de la niña" pidió Puck

"Espera..." dijo Brittany levantando la mano. "Yo quiero saber como comenzó la relación entre esas dos" agregó señalando a Rachel y a Santana. "Además, ya contaron hasta la parte en que Rachel confesó que es libanesa"

"Britt..." dijo Quinn

"¿Qué? Además les tenemos que contar que nosotras estamos juntas" dijo la rubia y las morenas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

"Brittany" dijo Quinn como retándola.

"La historia va paralela en el tiempo" dijo Santana "Así que podemos contar nuestra parte"

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Santana entró en el tercer trimestre de embarazo, comenzó a necesitar más y más a la diva con ella. Pero una de las dos tenía que trabajar, así que pasaba el día haciendo cosas en la casa y las tareas y estudiando para entretener su mente. <em>

_Por lo tanto, cuando volvían de las clases nocturnas o los días que no tenían que ir a clases, Santana esperaba que la diva estuviera acostada y caminaba descalza hasta el cuarto de Rachel para acostarse junto a ella._

"_Se mueve demasiado" dijo un día Santana agarrando una mano de la diva y acomodándola en el lugar de la panza en donde podía sentir las pequeñas patadas del bebé._

"_Eso significa que está sano" dijo Rachel levantándose de pronto y corriendo hacia su armario. "Toma" agregó volviendo con un pequeño paquete._

"_¿Qué es?" preguntó Santana_

"_Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada._

"_Pensé..."_

"_Pensaste que no lo sabía, pero hoy se me ocurrió entrar en el facebook y me estaba avisando." _

"_Gracias" _

"_De nada" _

_No era la primera vez que se intercambiaban regalos, simplemente era la primera vez que estaban solas. _

_Porque Shelby había viajado a NY para pasar las fiestas con ellas y se hicieron regalos entre las tres. Incluso, a pedido de Shelby, tuvieron que compartir un beso debajo del muérdago, ya que no podían obviar la tradición._

_Pero no discutieron el beso del muérdago, porque era tradición._

_Por lo menos eso pensaba Rachel que Santana creía. Porque las cosas entre ellas nunca habían sido extrañas después de la confesión de la diva, y muchas veces no sabía como evitar sentir lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por la latina desde el día de su cumpleaños. Pero debía mantenerlo al margen, porque Santana claramente era heterosexual ya que estaba esperando un hijo._

_Santana pensaba que Rachel quizás no era tan lesbiana como creía, ya que eran amigas hace casi 7 meses y la diva no había intentado nada. Y aunque embarazada y todo, la latina sabía muy bien que seguía siendo tan sexy como antes. Pero quizás, las cosas que sentía al ver a Rachel eran a causa de sus hormonas y por eso ella misma no hacía ningún intento._

"_Mañana tengo otra ecografía, para ver si está todo bien" dijo Santana mientras iban en subterráneo de regreso al departamento. Era viernes y ella había sacado el turno a propósito un sábado a la mañana para que la diva pudiera ir. _

"_¿Vas a preguntar de que sexo es?" preguntó la diva_

"_Quería discutir eso contigo" dijo Santana _

"_¿Conmigo?" _

"_Si...¿quieres que sepamos de que sexo es?" preguntó la latina tímidamente._

"_Me encantaría" dijo Rachel abrazando a Santana de improviso._

"_De acuerdo" dijo la latina sonriendo en el cuello de Rachel._

_El nuevo beso fue al día siguiente, cuando la doctora las dejó solas después de decirles que además de estar creciendo sano y fuerte, el bebé era una nena._

_Rachel abrazó a Santana y en la emoción su boca fue a parar arriba de la de la latina. No se movieron por unos segundos, pero después volvieron a abrazarse, mientras lloraban de alegría._

_Santana se había quedado pensando en el beso del sábado, mientras Rachel parecía no recordarlo. No habían hablado del tema en si, así que ninguna de las dos podía llegar a pensar que era realmente lo que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de la otra._

_Y no lo hablaron. Quizás porque ambas pensaban que había sido simplemente un error de cálculo._

_Santana supo que no era más que besos erróneos cuando entró en la sala de parto, seguida por Rachel toda nerviosa. _

_Se agarró de la diva como si fuera lo único que tenía en la tierra, a pesar de que Shelby se había convertido en algo más que la madre de su amiga. _

_Gritaba el nombre de Rachel con cada contracción y apretaba fuertemente su mano, hasta que el médico les dijo que ya estaba el bebé afuera y las dos se miraron._

_Santana le pidió a Rachel que le corté el cordón a su hija, y la diva lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Cuando la latina volvió a su habitación, Rachel estaba inclinada sobre la cuna sonriéndole a una muy dormida bebé._

_Se quedaron solas y mirándose en silencio, hasta que Rachel avanzó hasta su lado y se inclinó sobre ella. _

_La besó sin decir nada y Santana movió rápidamente su mano al sentir que la diva se estaba alejando de ella y no quería que Rachel se aleje de ella. Ni de su boca. Así que agarró la nuca de la diva para mantenerla en su lugar._

"_¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel. Perdió el resto de las palabras porque realmente no sabía que decir o que preguntar._

"_Estoy cansada de estos besos ocasionales, Rachel" dijo la latina sonriendo, no quería asustarla. _

"_De acuerdo, no sucederan más" dijo la diva._

"_Quiero que dejen de ser ocasionales, no que dejen de suceder." _

"_¿No te parece que deberíamos hablar de esto cuando ya no tengas hormonas en tu cuerpo..." _

"_Rachel, no. Me gustas, como más que una amiga. Y son casi 9 meses desde que estamos en esto juntas, y realmente me gustas. Quiero que las decisiones sobre esa niña las tomemos juntas. Quiero...quiero que seas mi novia" _

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Me pongo como loca cuando me dices que vas a llegar más tarde y pienso que conociste a alguien, y que algún día me dejarás." _

"_Jamás podría dejarte" _

* * *

><p>"¿O sea que están juntas desde que nació mi hija?" preguntó Puck y las dos compartieron una mirada. Santana sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Rachel y no quería que Puckerman entienda mal.<p>

"Algo así" dijo la latina.

"¿Cómo algo así?" preguntó Quinn. "Además ¿por qué no las estamos insultando por dejarnos sin miembros para las seccionales?¿O por desaparecer de la nada como lo hicieron?"

"Eres la única que se siente molesta por eso, Quinn. Le diste la lista de canciones a Sue en esas seccionales para asegurarte de que te guarde el lugar de capitana hasta el año siguiente" dijo Kurt "Además, ese coro estaba condenado desde el día que Finn se enteró que el bebé no era de él. No solo porque ellas dos huyeron."

Santana miró su reloj, sabiendo que la mañana para ellas dos se les estaba perdiendo.

"Nos quedamos toda la semana." dijo Brittany mirando a su amiga. La conocía demasiado bien.

"Bueno...entonces podemos..." comenzó a decir Santana, sabía que Rachel estaba mal por algo pero no podía hablar con su novia ahí.

"Si, dame tu teléfono" dijo Brittany extendiendo la mano.

"¿Crees que puedo conocerla?" preguntó Puck mientras Rachel cargaba el número de Santana y el de ella en el teléfono de Brittany.

"Vamos a ver, Puck" dijo la latina

"Es mi hija también" dijo el muchacho sin notar que Rachel tenía ahora los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

><p>"<em>Virginia Berry – López" dijo Santana acercándose a Rachel que estaba cargando a la bebé.<em>

"_¿Qué?" preguntó la diva_

"_Ese es el nombre que quiero ponerle" _

"_Pero...mi apellido..." _

"_Más allá de que nuestra relación no funcione, y la cual lleva un día, venía pensando en ponerle tu apellido hace mucho. Has estado conmigo todo el camino, Rachel" dijo la latina sentándose mientras la miraba. "Y eres su otra madre." _

"_¿Estás segura?¿Qué va a pasar si él aparece?" _

"_Rachel, hemos estado revisando facebook y sabes bien que él no se ha preocupado por mi ni por el bebé." dijo Santana._

"_Esta bien" dijo la diva mirando a la bebé._

_Shelby se mudó a NY y parecía una abuela feliz con la niña, ayudando cada vez que una de las dos jóvenes no podían estar con ella._

"_Santana. Tus padres están buscándote hace meses" dijo una noche como recordando. Había llegado hacía tres días al departamento._

"_Oh..." dijo la latina mirando a Rachel._

"_Cuando me di cuenta que podía pasar a ser una búsqueda nacional, me acerqué a Lima a hablar con ellos. Les dije que habías huido y ellos no entendieron muy bien el porque, hasta que se pusieron a discutir al frente mío, y me fui. Poco después tu padre apareció en Carmel y me dijo que entendía. Sabía, no sé como, que habías huido embarazada. Me dijo que esperaba que estuvieras bien y que si necesitabas dinero lo llames a la oficina."_

"_Guau, se preocuparon realmente por mi" dijo la latina mirando a su hija dormir en el cochecito que Rachel le había regalado._

"_Por lo menos se preocuparon" dijo la diva que desde que habían huido de Lima no sabía nada de sus padres._

_Fue casi seis meses después del nacimiento de Virginia, que Santana se dio cuenta que la relación que tenía con Rachel era un poco extraña. Y se dio cuenta porque escuchaba a algunas de sus compañeras de la escuela nocturna contar sobre sus citas el fin de semana. _

_Pero fue Rachel quien la invitó a cenar, solas, ese fin de semana, mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia el departamento._

* * *

><p>"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana mientras caminaban hacia el jardín de niños a buscar a Virginia.<p>

"Si, lo estoy" dijo Rachel sonriendo, pero Santana podía ver más allá de lo que mostraba y sabía que Rachel no estaba del todo bien.

"Vamos a hablar después" dijo la latina agarrando con más fuerza la mano de la diva.

"Y fuimos hacia el patio y uno de los niños le tiró arena a otro en los ojos, así que nos hicieron volver" dijo la niña caminando entre las morenas, con una mano en cada una, mientras regresaban al departamento.

"¿Es ella?" preguntó una voz mientras Rachel buscaba las llaves de la puerta principal del edificio.

Rachel se quedó completamente quieta, mientras Santana acercaba a Virginia hacia su cuerpo. "Es ella" dijo Puck apareciendo desde detrás de un árbol.

"¿No te habías ido?" preguntó Santana

"Quería conocerla." dijo el muchacho agachándose al frente de la niña, quien lo miró asustada y miró a sus madres. Rachel parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"Ve con mamá y espérame arriba. ¿Si?" dijo Santana agachándose al frente de la niña y mirando a Rachel.

"Si" dijo Virginia caminando, casi corriendo, hacia la diva quien compartió una mirada con Santana y entró.

"Vamos Puck" dijo la latina agarrando al muchacho y llevándoselo de la puerta del edificio rumbo al bar en el que habían estado esa mañana

"Es mi hija" dijo Puck.

"No lo es" dijo Santana mirando a Puck antes de abrir la puerta del bar.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Santana estás bien?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina que tenía un papel en la mano.<em>

"_Brittany me mandó una carta" dijo la latina. Era el día que habían regresado del hospital con Virginia._

"_¿Qué dice?" preguntó la diva sentándose a su lado. _

"_Me la envió junto a una carta de Puck" dijo Santana_

"_Oh..." dijo la diva_

"_Renuncia a sus derechos como padre. Aquí lo dice todo, Rachel" dijo Santana sonriendo._

"_Feliz Cumpleaños, Rachel" dijo Santana meses después. La diva cumplía por fin los 18 años y ella había esperado ese día con ansias. _

"_¿Qué es?" preguntó al ver el sobre en la mano de la latina._

"_Es tu regalo" dijo Santana extendiéndolo._

_Rachel lo abrió nerviosa y cuando leyó lo que decían los papeles, miró a Santana intentando saber si estaba segura._

"_Es tanto tu hija como mía, Rachel" dijo la latina. "Me gustaría que sea legalmente tu hija" _

"_Gracias" dijo Rachel largándose a llorar, mientras abrazaba a la latina y la besaba, antes de firmar, entre lágrimas, los papeles de la adopción de Virginia._

* * *

><p>"Renunciaste a ella, Puck" dijo Santana cuando estaban sentadas. "Ella solo conoce a dos madres."<p>

"No lo hice" dijo Puck. "No puedes hacerle caso a una carta que envié hace 4 años atrás"

"Decías claramente que si esa bebé era hija tuya, lamentablemente te quedarías con la hija de Quinn. No te importaba tener una hija conmigo."

"Pero volví, aquí estoy"

"Es lo que me temía. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero esa niña es hija de Rachel y esa carta está con nuestro abogado, quien hizo las investigaciones pertinentes. Además, si pudiste firmar la adopción de la hija que tuviste con Quinn, por lo tanto tu renuncia a sus derechos también son válidos. No voy a dejar que arruines esta pequeña familia"

"¿Me dejarías conocerla?" preguntó Puck triste

"No por ahora. Piensa las cosas. Ya me parecía rara tu presencia acá. Ella no es el reemplazo de la hija que tuviste con Quinn." dijo Santana levantándose y dejando a quien alguna vez había sido su amante solo en un bar, llorando.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.<em>

"_Tus padres ya saben donde están, seguramente me van a echar la culpa de todo Rachel" dijo Santana guardando cosas en una maleta._

"_¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que nunca te dejaría?" preguntó Rachel caminando y deteniendo a la latina, agarrando sus manos. _

"_Si" dijo Santana_

"_No lo voy a hacer, por más que ellos digan lo que digan, Santana. Eres mi familia ahora. Con la pequeña niña que está ahí y Shelby. Son mi familia" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina para que entendiera lo que quería decir._

"_De acuerdo" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama._

"_No los voy a recibir aquí, además" dijo Rachel "Quedé en verlos en un bar a dos cuadras de aquí. No saben la dirección exacta" _

"_Bueno, te mantendrás en contacto" preguntó Santana._

"_Si." dijo Rachel besando a la latina antes de caminar hacia la puerta. "¿San?" preguntó deteniéndose y mirándola. "Recuerda que pase lo que pase, te amo" _

_Santana se quedó mirando la figura de Rachel alejarse despacio hacia la puerta principal. Estaban hace más de dos años en NY, eran pareja hace más de uno y era la primera vez que una de las dos decía esa palabra. _

_Santana se quedó esperando hasta que Rachel llegó con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar pasada la medianoche. Cuando terminó de consolarla, le dijo que la amaba._

* * *

><p>"Rachel..." dijo Santana entrando en el departamento y notando a la diva sentada y callada mientras Virginia jugaba con unos papeles en la mesa ratona del living.<p>

"Hola" dijo Rachel levantándose y caminando hacia la latina para darle un beso de bienvenida.

"Le dije que no es su hija, Rachel" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva mientras veía a Virginia intentar escuchar. "Y no lo es. Es nuestra hija"

"Pero el tiene derechos" dijo Rachel saliendo del abrazo.

"Después vamos a hablar bien, cuando el pequeño monstruo esté acostada" dijo Santana. Sabía que Virginia iba a intentar escuchar.

Santana encontró a Rachel buscando algo en la cómoda del cuarto. Su espalda estaba hacia la puerta y la latina caminó hasta pegar todo su frente al cuerpo de la diva, abrazando su cintura.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel riendo un poco al sentir los labios de Santana en su cuerpo.

"Nada" dijo la latina dejando espacio para que pueda girar entre sus brazos.

"Hola" dijo Rachel cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Santana no respondió, solo la besó y después atacó su mandíbula, y poco a pocó bajó por su cuello hasta encontrarse con el esternón de Rachel.

"¡Maaa!" se escuchó provenir de otro de los cuartos y las dos comenzaron a reírse.

"¿Quieres que vaya yo?" preguntó la diva

"Estoy segura de que eso es lo que quiere ella" dijo Santana besando una vez más a Rachel y dejándola ir.

Cuando Rachel volvió al cuarto, Santana estaba sentada en la cama.

"Insiste en que es su hija" dijo cuando Rachel se estaba acostando.

"Lo es" dijo la diva

"No lo es, Rach. Lo sabes. Él renunció a ella" dijo Santana moviéndose para quedar acurrucada al lado de la diva.

"Pero ahora..."

"Ahora nada, él no tiene a la niña que quería con Quinn y cree que puede venir a arrebatarnos a esta pequeña familia. Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo."

"No debes guardar rencores, San"

"No estoy siendo rencorosa" dijo Santana sentándose nuevamente. "Si hubiera venido con la intención de...no sé...querer conocerla para ser parte de su vida, pero sin interrumpir lo que tenemos, no me iba a poner así."

"Pero..."

"Negó la carta, Rach. Dijo que no podía hacerle caso a una carta que envió hace 4 años. Le dije que si él podía firmar la adopción de su hija, también esa carta era válida."

"Me gustaría hablar con él" dijo la diva.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana. "Tenemos..."

"Muchas cosas que preparar todavía para el sábado, lo sé" dijo Rachel suspirando. "Pero si puedo hablar con él..."

"Está bien. Tú puedes hablar con él. Pero que no insista en que es su hija. Porque puede ser su semen y tener parte de su adn pero no es su hija." dijo Santana levantándose para prepararse y así acostarse.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel llegó excitada el día del segundo cumpleaños de Virginia. Cargaba el regalo entre sus manos y sonreía como ocultando alguna noticia que quería compartir.<em>

"_¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana mirando el paquete. _

"_Es su regalo" dijo la diva sonriendo. _

_La latina miró a su novia preocupada. Desde que Rachel había hablado con los Berry y cortado todo tipo de relación con ellos, solo tenían como ingreso lo que ella ganaba. _

"_No tenemos demasiado, te dije que íbamos a hacer algo simple" dijo Santana preocupada._

"_Invertí algo del dinero ahorrado y dio ganancias, San" dijo Rachel. "Además, te traigo una noticia. Hay audiciones y voy a presentarme" _

"_¿Estás segura? Yo todavía no encontré un trabajo" dijo la latina mirando el enorme paquete preocupada. _

"_San, algo vamos a encontrar para sobrevivir." dijo Rachel_

"_Además, siempre me tienen a mi" dijo Shelby saliendo de la cocina. _

"_Si...pero tenemos que sobrevivir solas, Shelby" dijo la latina_

"_Quiero que una de uds. dos vaya a la universidad" dijo Shelby frenándose al lado de Santana. "Tienes las notas, si trabajas..." _

"_Sé que puedo pagarlo. Hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces" dijo Santana. "No sé para que le compraste algo tan grande. Todavía no puede decir ni una sola palabra bien" _

* * *

><p>"¿Vas a quedarte acá toda la noche?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al frente de Noah. Seguía en el bar en el que había hablado con Santana, en la misma mesa, mirando hacia afuera.<p>

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá?" preguntó Puck

"Brittany me envió un mensaje diciendo que no habías vuelto al hotel y que Kurt está preocupado" dijo la diva. "¿Kurt?"

"Pasaron muchas cosas desde que uds. se fueron. Pero solo somos buenos amigos" dijo Puck. "Finn se volvió completamente loco con lo del bebé, casi lastima a Quinn más de una vez. Hacerme amigo de Kurt fue lo mejor que pudo suceder, y no fue planeado."

"¿El coro?"

"El coro se disolvió después de las seccionales. Logramos encontrar a tres personas para completar los números, pero Finn interrumpió en el escenario y arruinó toda la actuación. Schuester se enteró que su esposa estaba fingiendo el embarazo y renunció y se marchó quien sabe a donde. No pudimos hacer nada y no queríamos hacer nada. Quinn estaba demasiada enojada con todos y no tenía a nadie a quien echarle la culpa. Yo intentaba salir adelante por ella y por la bebé, pero era como que le faltaba inspiración. Hasta que todos nos dimos cuenta que era porque te habías ido, y Brittany comenzó a acercarse más a ella, y las descubrimos besándose y todo cerró."

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención que el coro se disolviera"

"Cuando uno lo ve retrospectivamente sabe que es comprensible que hayas huido. Padres ausentes, como te tratábamos..."

"Noah..."

"Extrañaba que me dijeras Noah"

"Son 4 años, ¿por qué estás aquí y ahora?"

"Salieron en los periódicos" dijo el muchacho "Y vi que tenían una hija juntas. Supe que era la mía"

"Le dijiste que no estabas seguro si era tuyo o no"

"Lo sé. Pero estaba tan enamorado de Quinn que no..."

"¿No pensaste? Noah, no es tu forma de ser y lo sabes. Si lo pensaste y pensaste que si Quinn decía que era tu hijo, todo cambiaría para tí y para tu familia, porque tendrías una hija con un miembro de una de las familias más antiguas. Te había dicho que dejaras de leer libros sobre la época medieval."

"Rachel, soy un estúpido. Pero es mi hija"

"No lo es, Noah."

"Si, yo me acosté con Santana."

"Noah. ¿Quieres ser parte de su vida?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?¿Vas a pagar la manutención atrasada que tienes, a pesar de haber renunciado a tu patria potestad? Santana tiene un abogado muy bueno en ese aspecto."

"No, solo quiero que me diga papá."

"¿Perdón?"

"Yo no quiero hacerme cargo de esa niña, quiero tener alguien que me diga papá ya que la hija que quiero está con una familia quien sabe donde"

"¿Qué sentiste cuando tu padre te abandonó?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?"

"Piensa eso y todo lo que me dijiste, Noah. No puedes entrar en la vida de alguien solo porque no tienes a quien quieres a tu lado."

"Es mi hija y lo sabes"

"Eres la persona que donó su esperma para que Santana quedara embarazada. No eres su padre" dijo Rachel levantándose. "Me pregunto que diría tu madre si se entera de esto"

"Me pegaría" dijo Noah. "Me gritaría y me haría ir al templo a hablar con el rabino"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque diría que me estoy comportando como un estúpido arrogante y egoísta"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no puedo meterme entre personas que ya tienen una vida formada para reclamar a alguien a quien renuncié"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Puedes cortarla con el por qué? Entendí tu punto" dijo Noah levantándose. "Y tienes razón, pero como estoy enojado me voy a marchar y me voy a hacer el enojado por un día o dos y después volveré con la cola entre las piernas a pedir perdón."

"De acuerdo, Noah"

"Felicidades, Hobbit"

"Así solamente me dice Santana y cuando estamos teniendo sexo"

"Como te quiero. Me has quitado todo el dolor con esa hermosa imagen."

"Sigues siendo un asco" dijo Rachel saliendo del bar rumbo al departamento.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahora que estoy en Broadway..." dijo Rachel mientras miraba a Santana probarse ropa la universidad y para el trabajo.<em>

"_No puedes dejar de repetirlo, ¿verdad?" preguntó la latina. _

"_Es que no puedo creer que a pesar de huir de Lima y todo lo que pasamos juntas, ahora esté en Broadway mientras tú estudias abogacía" _

"_Siempre dijiste que ibas a estar en Broadway. Aún en esas noches en las que le dimos a Virginia todo lo que teníamos para comer."_

"_Fue solo un mes, no entiendo porque sigues sacándolo a colación" _

"_Está bien, está bien. Lo siento" dijo Santana "¿Se te cayó algo?" preguntó cuando salió del vestidor y encontró a la diva arrodillada. _

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" _

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Si me dices que si, vamos y compramos el anillo que te guste" _

"_Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo" _

* * *

><p>"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany la noche siguiente, apareciéndole de sorpresa a Rachel cuando volvía del teatro.<p>

"Brittany, acabo de morirme del susto" dijo la diva

"Lo siento mucho. Solo quería darte una sorpresa" dijo la rubia.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel

"Quinn está discutiendo con Puck desde ayer y Kurt se fue a comprar ropa para el sábado. Creo que está comprando para los cuatro, aunque se va a decepcionar cuando se entere de que Puck volvió a Lima"

"¿Y por qué no estás con Quinn?"

"Quiso estar sola"

"De acuerdo. ¿Quieres pasar?"

"¡Bueno!" dijo Brittany contenta.

* * *

><p>El sábado llegó más rápido de lo planeado y en el departamento de las morenas, todo era nerviosismo tras nerviosismo.<p>

"Lo único bueno es que no van a vivir más acá cuando vuelvan" dijo Shelby sonriendo a su hija mientras se cambiaba.

"Tú nos dejaste quedar tanto tiempo" dijo Rachel

"Tampoco es que se van tan lejos. ¿Dos pisos más abajo?¿En serio?" preguntó Shelby

"Bueno, son baratos, son grandes y estamos siempre cerca. Cuando te dijimos que íbamos a mudarnos después de la boda, te largaste a llorar pensando en que no ibas a ver más a Virginia"

Shelby solo sonrió y esperó que su hija estuviera lista.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia fue rápida y sencilla. Virginia fue la más fotografiada, incluso por las novias que no podían dejar de mirar a su hija.<p>

Noah Puckerman apareció en la fiesta, fue presentado a Virginia, pero comenzó a ser llamado como el tío Noah. Dijo que eso le era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p><em>Quizás huir era una mala decisión. Eso pensó Rachel cuando Santana le estaba planteando la idea. Pero tenía que analizar la situación.<em>

_El abuso en la escuela se había vuelto peor con el embarazo de Quinn. La rubia no dejaba de insultarla, los jugadores de hockey no dejaban de tirarle granizados y algunos intentaban tocarla después de que se enteraron que había besado a Finn. Si solo supieran la verdad. Y sus padres...sus padres desaparecidos por el mundo en una aventura que no la incluía. _

_Para Santana también se había vuelto peor. Puckerman no le prestaba atención, sus padres discutían sin prestarle atención. Sobrevivía de lo que comía en la escuela y no quería que le pasara nada a su bebé. A pesar de que no sabía como iba a hacer para traerlo al mundo._

* * *

><p>"Si algún día se nos ocurre huir de nuevo, lo hagamos a este lugar" dijo Santana mientras caminaban por las playas de Hawaii, en su luna de miel y observando a su hija que corría delante de ellas.<p>

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hello Kitties! <em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_No sé si leyeron en lo "importante" de este capítulo, pero lo repito acá. Me está costando y mucho adaptar Alicia a Pezberry. Más allá de que sé la historia y como quiero contar el pezberry ahí, pero es como que no encuentro una pieza del rompecabezas. Así que Zucma-San, pido más tiempo, ya voy a publicarla. Y pido disculpas por mi demora._

_¿Qué más? En cuestiones temporales preveo unos buenos momentos en las próximas semanas, lo cual quiere decir que probablemente pueda estar publicando pronto. _

_Me dieron una buena idea para una historia pezberry, así que probablemente también se venga un multi chap pezberry, además del Julyberry._

_¿Qué más?_

_Con respecto a este capítulo de las aventuras, les cuento que es uno de los tantos one shots empezados que tengo y lo terminé lo mejor que pude. Sobre todo para no dejar sin pezberry a todos uds. que me leen. Ya dentro de unos días estará la continuación de Viral, pero acá esto no iba, ¿no?_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**laars15: **es cierto! Yo a veces sufro abstinencia de Pezberry, además de que las historias que sigo se publican muy espaciadas. Gracias por la review y por leerlo. Un beso y que tengas buena semana!_

_**Eli:** muchas gracias! espero seguir así! Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Wanda-Marie840:** muchas gracias por la review! Y por el prompt! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** prometo que cuando vuelva a suceder, voy a poner "Peligro" en donde lo estás pidiendo. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias a vos por leerlo, Pezberry rules, gracias por la review también! Besos!_

_**VickyAgron:** muchas gracias! a veces mi cabeza toma decisiones propias, así que la dejo. Pido disculpas porque éste no es el de Alice in Wonderland. Espero que pronto. Muy pronto. (pd. También aprobé dos de tres, pero me revelé contra el que no aprobé, éxitos en la revancha!) Saludos Vicky! _

_**BelleBerryD: **jajaja no creo que me vaya superando. Intento mantener la cordura...mentira! Estoy completamente loca así que no sé ni que es la cordura. Gracias por leerme y por la review! Saludos!_

_**Eri:** G!P Rachel es un desafío y me gusta, realmente intentarlo. Y lo de badass y las peleas, es que tenía que buscar la oportunidad de que le pegara a Finn. Lamentablemente ya un Faberritana no me animo, por un lado porque lleva implícito Quinntana y sabemos que no hay forma de que pueda escribir a esa pareja bien, me cuesta muchísimo porque veo a Quinn y a Santana muy parecidas. Por el otro lado, la única vez que intenté meter a una persona más en el pezberry salió muy mal y me gusta el terreno conocido (puse un fapezberry en Escape, mi primera historia, y me da cosa recordarlo, me salió muy mal) muchas gracias por la review! Y por leerme! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, _

_me fui._

_Besos enormes Kitties!_

_Lore_


	72. CoD

**Título:** CoD

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **10,973

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Santana está aburrida y quiere recuperar una vieja amistad. Quinn y Brittany la ayudan. Mientras tanto ¿qué es lo que esconden Rachel, Noah, Artie y Sam?

**Rating: T**

****IMPORTANTE:****** otra pequeña cosa sobre mi. Mucha gente intenta usarme y siempre que lo hacen, empiezo a cantar "Sweet Dreams" de Eurythmics. Si, no tengo demasiada cordura en mi.**

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>CoD<strong>**

****ó ****

****¿Cómo hacer para recuperar una amistad perdida?****

"¡Ey! ¡Puckerman!" gritó Santana al ver pasar por el final del pasillo al muchacho con el mowhack concentrado y hablando por teléfono.

"No, no, eso no creo que sea suficiente. Tiene que ser mayor. No, no, como si ella tuviera problemas. No. Eso ya ." Escuchó la latina cuando se acercaba corriendo al chico, mientras él seguía caminando como clara demostración de que no la había escuchado.

"¡Puckerman!" volvió a decir al lado del chico que esta vez, obviamente, si la escuchó. Se detuvo y la miraba mientras escuchaba lo que le decían del otro lado del teléfono.

"De acuerdo. Genial. Nos vemos." dijo antes de cortar. "Santana, ¿a qué debo el placer de que te acerques a mi persona?" preguntó.

"¿Qué hay para hacer esta noche?" preguntó la latina que, desde que Brittany estaba con Artie y ella había renunciado (silenciosamente) a los hombres, se sentía completamente sola.

"Nada que te involucre." dijo Puckerman seriamente.

"No, en serio. ¿Hay torneo de CoD?" preguntó

"No, no lo hay."

"No me mientas, Puck. Sé que últimamente Artie, Sam y vos se juntan todos los viernes a jugar CoD"

"Si, pero no precisamente este viernes." dijo Puck mirando hacia el otro lado del pasillo, por donde vio venir a los dos anteriormente mencionados.

"Maldición." dijo Santana mirando al piso. Estaba aburrida últimamente.

"Puedes preguntarle a Brittany si no quiere hacer algo." dijo Puckerman desinterasado. Otra persona apareció frente a su mirada y sabía que tenía que hablar con ella.

"No, seguro que va a pasar el fin de semana con robocop." dijo Santana

"Esta bien. ¿Quinn?" preguntó Puck

"Esa quizás sea una buena idea." dijo Santana dejando libre al chico.

* * *

><p>Artie y Sam se encontraban hablando con Rachel mientras Puck se acercaba.<p>

"¿Qué quería Santana?" preguntó el chico en sillas de ruedas cuando vio de cerca a Puck

"Quería saber si esta noche teníamos torneo de CoD" dijo Puck pasando entre el medio de los dos chicos para detenerse al lado de Rachel

"¿Y?" preguntó Rachel

"Dijeron que si." dijo Puck sonriente.

* * *

><p>"Últimamente, no entiendo que le ven" dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel rodeada de Sam, Artie y Puck.<p>

"Quizás algo que nosotras nunca le dimos la oportunidad de ver" dijo Santana siguiendo su mirada

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la latina, mientras los otros reían y festejaban algo.

"Simplemente eso."

"¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?"

"Eso venía a preguntarte"

"Sería genial."

"¿No tienes a Finn ahora para pasar tus fines de semana?"

"Se vive quejando de que no puede pasar tiempo con Puck, quizás así pueda hacerlo."

"Finn es medio gay."

"No lo es."

"Si lo es. Como tú también lo eres"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Vives hablando de Berry, toooodo el tiempo."

"Disculpa, pero yo no perdí a mi primer amor por miedo a lo que pudieran decir los demás."

"Eso no es justo, Fabgay"

"No es justo que me sigas diciendo gay."

"Además, no fue por eso que Brittany y yo nos separamos"

"Si, claro."

"En serio."

"No me importa. No tienes derecho a decir si soy o no soy gay por el hecho de que ocultas tus sentimientos por las mujeres"

"Yo no oculto mis sentimientos por las mujeres"

"Claro, no quieres salir del closet con alguien tan grandioso como Brittany y no ocultas tus sentimientos."

"No quise salir del clóset con Brittany por el hecho de que realmente lo que siento por Brittany no es tan...¿sabes qué? No voy a discutir de este tema contigo"

"Ah, claro. Todo el mundo sabe lo que hiciste en la cama con cada uno de estos estúpidos y conmigo no quieres discutir de algo tan simple."

"¿Puedes sacarte el enorme tapón de cera que cruza de un lado al otro de tu cerebro e intentar entender lo que estoy diciendo?"

"¿Puedes sacarte esa capa enorme de silicona que se escapó de tus falsos pechos y rodeó a tu corazón y comenzar a sentir?"

"¿Esta noche en mi casa? ¿A las 8?"

"Llevo algo de alcohol."

"Espero que no tengas la intención de dejarme embarazada"

"Ya terminé con el cambio de sexo y soy cien por ciento mujer"

"Si, y yo soy cien por ciento la hija de E.T y Nicole Kidman"

"Acabas de darme una imagen que no quería." dijo Quinn antes de dejar a Santana en el pasillo que continuaba mirando la interacción entre la diva y los tres chicos. Ver a Rachel reír e interactuar con sus compañeros, siempre hacía que algo dentro de ella se moviera. Miró a Rachel por última vez y se dió cuenta de que había sido descubierta. Giró rápidamente su cabeza y se dirigió hacia cualquier lugar, menos a ese.

* * *

><p>Ese viernes a la noche, cuando Santana bajó a abrirle la puerta a Quinn, se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Brittany con ella.<p>

"Artie está con Puck y Sam todo el fin de semana" dijo Brittany como excusa de su aparición.

"Ese idiota me dijo que no iban a hacer nada este fin de semana" dijo Santana mientras las guiaba a su cuarto.

Dos horas después, con un poco de alcohol en la sangre, Quinn se enteró de la verdadera razón por la cual Brittany y Santana no estaban juntas.

"San, está enamorada de alguien profundamente y no soy yo. Quizás, si tiene una oportunidad con esa persona salga del clóset." dijo Brittany abrazando a la latina.

"López, me sorprende tu actitud tan tranquila ante lo que B me está diciendo." dijo Quinn sorprendida ante este cambio.

"No te sorprendas tanto, Fabray. No tengo oportunidad alguna con esa persona." dijo Santana

"Si estamos hablando de Berry, seguro que no tienes oportunidad." dijo la rubia en broma. Pero, ante la cara seria de Santana y la sonrisa de Brittany, se dió cuenta de que no estaba equivocada. "¡Estamos hablando de Berry!¿No podías enamorarte de otra? Ni siquiera la conoces" dijo Quinn

"San si la conoce." dijo Brittany levantándose de la cama y agachándose para sacar algo de debajo de la misma.

"No, B." dijo Santana

"Si. Tiene que saberlo." dijo Brittany sacando una caja cuadrada, más grande que una caja de zapatos, de debajo de la cama.

"¿Qué tengo que saber?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida de que la latina tuviera una caja, rosa, debajo de su cama.

"San y Rachel eran amigas antes de que nosotros conociéramos a San en la escuela media." dijo Brittany

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn mientras estiraba la mano para agarrar un albúm de fotos que Brittany había sacado.

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Déjame, déjame!" gritó una Santana López de 5 años en el arenero del jardín de niños, cuando un chico la estaba empujando.<em>

"_No, mi mamá dice que uds. los que vienen de más allá de la frontera y hablan extraño tienen que hacer todo lo que les decimos porque por eso lo pagamos." dijo el niño empujando nuevamente a la pequeña latina. Santana, cayó al piso y comenzó a llorar, mientras el niño ahora le daba patadas. _

"_No tienes porque llorar." le gritaba ahora. "Solo has nacido para ser mi sirviente. Así que quiero que te tragues toda la arena que te voy a dar" dijo el niño agarrando un puñado de arena y llevándolo a la boca de Santana._

"_Daaaaaaaaaaaavviiiidddddddddd" dijo una voz corriendo y saltando sobre el chico para hundir su cara en el arenero._

"_¡Déjame!" dijo David saliendo de debajo de la niña, si, niña, que lo había tirado._

"_Vete" le dijo la niña señalando a los demás niños que miraban lo que estaba pasando._

"_¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago?" preguntó David viendo como Puckerman se paraba detrás de la pequeña morena. "Mejor me voy" dijo con miedo en la voz. Puckerman se fue después de David y se quedó viendo a su amiga desde lejos._

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó una más que pequeña Rachel Berry estirando una mano para ayudar a Santana a levantarse._

"_Si." dijo Santana entre sollozos._

"_Soy Rachel" dijo cuando la latina agarró su mano_

"_Santana" respondió la otra._

"_Bueno, Santana. Gusto en conocerte. Voy a volver a estar con Noah. Que yo me haya metido solo va a hacer que ellos te dejen en paz por unos días. No les gusta mucho estar cerca mío. Pero tampoco quiero darles más razones para que te hagan cosas." dijo Rachel bajando la mirada y comenzando a irse._

"_Hablas mucho." dijo Santana que se había dado cuenta que no quería que la otra niña se fuera._

"_Oh, lo sé." dijo la pequeña Berry con un dejo de tristeza. "Esa es una de las razones por las cuales no debes juntarte conmigo. ¡Adiós!" dijo sacudiendo su mano y corriendo para pararse al lado de Noah._

"_¿Quién es esa niña?" preguntó la madre de Santana acercándose por detrás de su hija. Ya era la hora de salida y la maestra los dejaba jugar hasta que los padres vinieran a buscarlos._

"_Se llama Rachel. Me salvó de un niño malo." dijo Santana sin quitar la mirada de la otra niña que hablaba con el otro chico, que sonreía._

"_¿Y si te salvó por qué no se quedó contigo?" preguntó María. Sabía que desde que habían llegado a Lima dos meses atrás a Santana se le hacía difícil entablar relación con otros niños y constantemente volvía a su casa sin decir ninguna palabra y con la ropa sucia. A veces, incluso, estaba lastimada._

"_Dijo algo como que no debo juntarme con ella" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de su madre_

"_¿Por qué?" _

_Y Santana le contó lo que la otra chica había dicho._

_Esa tarde, por primera vez desde que estaban en Lima, Santana dijo que si quería ir al parque. Internamente, deseaba ver si la otra niña también estaba ahí. Y su madre que se había quedado pensando en lo que le había dicho su hija, también._

"_Ahí está, mamá" dijo Santana señalando a la morena que la había salvado ese día en el jardín de niños._

"_Ah, ahora entiendo" dijo la madre al ver que la niña venía de la mano de dos hombres._

"_¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana dando saltitos excitada _

"_Voy a hablar con los padres de ella a ver si le dan permiso para jugar contigo" dijo María dirigiéndose a donde los padres de Rachel se habían sentado mientras ella se acomodaba en un árbol al frente de ellos._

"_¡Bien!" dijo Santana aplaudiendo_

"_Pero tu vienes conmigo." dijo su madre agarrando de la mano a la pequeña latina._

"_De acuerdo"_

* * *

><p>"Rachel" dijo Noah sacando de sus pensamientos a su amiga.<p>

"¿Si, Noah?" preguntó la diva sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿En qué pensabas?" le preguntó él mirándola con preocupación.

"En nada" dijo Rachel agachándose a abrir el estuche que estaba en el piso. "¿Está todo listo?"

"Si. Y estabas pensando en ella." dijo él haciendo lo mismo con otro estuche.

"Corrección. Recordando." dijo Rachel mirando lo que había agarrado y sonriendo.

"¿Estás lista?" le preguntó su amigo.

"Más lista imposible" dijo Rachel mirándose por última vez en el espejo, pasando sus manos por su ropa y dirigiéndose detrás de Noah para encontrarse con Artie y Sam.

"Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Rachel." dijo Artie estirando una mano para alcanzar la de la diva.

"Si, lo es." dijo Sam estirando la otra.

"Demos lo mejor que tenemos" dijo Rachel

"¡Vamos a patear traseros!" gritó Noah haciendo reír a sus tres amigos.

* * *

><p>"<em>No te voy a ver hasta que empecemos la escuela, San." dijo Rachel mientras abrazaba a su amiga.<em>

"_No te olvides de mi." dijo la latina devolviendo el abrazo._

"_Me voy por dos días, Santana" dijo Rachel riendo_

"_Igual." dijo Santana apretando un poco más a su amiga._

"_Nos vemos el lunes." dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo hacia el auto de sus padres._

_Pero ese lunes, Rachel no apareció por la escuela media y Santana comenzó a hacerse amiga de Brittany y Quinn. _

_No supo nada de Rachel por dos semanas, hasta que ella apareció por la casa de Santana._

"_¡Hola, San!" dijo Rachel abrazando a su amiga._

"_¿Dónde estuviste?" preguntó Santana enojada por no saber nada de Rachel en unos días._

"_Cuando estábamos por volver, llamaron a mi papi y le avisaron que mi abuelito no se sentía bien. Así que fuimos a Virginia a verlo. Estuvimos ahí todo este tiempo." dijo Rachel. Santana no evitó el tono de tristeza de la diva, pero seguía enojada._

"_¿Podemos hablar otro día?" preguntó un poco bruscamente, justo antes de que alguien la llamara desde adentro de su casa._

"_Si, de acuerdo" dijo Rachel notando que Santana no quería que entrara._

* * *

><p>"¿Esa fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?" preguntó Quinn cuando Santana le contó<p>

"Más o menos. Ese día después de que uds. se fueron yo fui a la casa de ella. Vi que estaba en el living hablando con Puckerman y no quise molestar. Volví al día siguiente y ella me quiso contar algo, pero yo seguía enojada porque no había sabido de ella por dos semanas. Volví el domingo, otra vez enojada, y ella me dijo que me había enviado una carta. Le dije que era una mentirosa y otras cosas más y ella se largó a llorar. Incluso le dije algunas cosas que había escuchado de sus padres que habían dicho tus padres Quinn u otros chicos de la escuela. Me sentía bien por el hecho de poder tener más amigas, además de Rachel y a la vez mal porque ella no estaba conmigo. Y escuchaba todas esas cosas que los demás decían de sus padres y me daba miedo que todos supieran que yo era su amiga. Tenía 12 años."

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Quinn.

"Ese fue el último día que hablé con ella. Realmente, cuando recuerdo ese día me doy cuenta de que la lastimé, porque le dije muchas cosas. Rachel no apareció ese lunes en la escuela, después me enteré por mi mamá, que por todo lo que yo le había dicho, los padres decidieron transferirla a Carmel"

"¿Por qué la secundaria no la hizo ahí?" preguntó Brittany que nunca había entendido esa parte.

"No, sé. Nunca pude saberlo." respondió Santana

"No me cambien de tema. ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Quinn

"Ese lunes, llegó la carta. El abuelo había fallecido al poco de llegar ellos y se tenía que quedar unos días más en Virginia. Me decía que me extrañaba y me contaba como era todo ahí. Está en esa caja la carta por si quieres leerla. Después de leerla, fui corriendo a la casa de ella, pero los padres no me dejaron pasar. Habían escuchado todo lo que le dije el día anterior. Y escuché, además, que ella claramente dijo que no quería volver a verme. No lo hizo, aunque no dejé de intentarlo. Bueno, hasta la secundaria. Pero cuando quise acercarme a hablarle, ya era el blanco preferido de todos para tirarle granizados y consideré que mi popularidad era más importante."

"¿Y ella no intentó acercarse?" preguntó Quinn

"No." dijo Santana con tristeza

* * *

><p>"<em>Vas a hacerlo, Noah" dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo<em>

"_No puedo hacerlo. Eres mi amiga." dijo él mirando hacia todos lados._

"_Hazlo, por favor. Sé porque lo haces y no va a lastimarme. Sé que después de clases, vamos a volver a estar como siempre. No quiero que te tiren granizados a ti también." dijo Rachel suspirando_

"_Solo con una condición." dijo Noah viendo que Santana venía caminando por el pasillo, como buscando a alguien_

"_¿Cuál?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Que intentes hablar con ella" dijo Noah_

"_Noah."_

"_Si tengo que tirarte de estos todos los días, por favor, intentalo." dijo Noah_

"_Esta bien. Voy a intentar hablar con ella." _

"_Gracias. Cierra los ojos, no quiero verlos cuando esto te caiga en el rostro." _

"_Gracias, Noah." _

"_No me agradezcas, me voy a sentir como una mierda después." dijo el muchacho tirando el granizado en el rostro de Rachel y alejándose despacio._

* * *

><p>"Cada vez me convenzo más que uds. son los indicados." dijo la mujer en traje que estaba al frente de ellos.<p>

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Rachel contenta

"Por supuesto. Ya encontré el lugar en Lima en donde vamos a poder llevar a cabo todo. Sigan así y pronto estarán en lo alto" dijo la mujer imitando la sonrisa de la diva.

"Gracias, Shelby." dijo Noah

"Nos vemos el lunes. Después le envío la dirección a Rachel por mensaje de texto y la hora. Recuerden enviarme sus horarios así logro organizar para que no se sobrepongan con nada que ya tengan para hacer." dijo Shelby levantándose.

"Nos vemos el domingo, mamá." dijo Rachel abrazando a Shelby antes de que se vaya.

"Si, ah, y consiganse un representante." dijo antes de salir.

"¡Vamos a firmar contrato!" dijo Artie levantando sus manos al cielo

"¡Si!" gritaron sus tres amigos

* * *

><p>Ese lunes tuvieron una reunión de Glee con los jugadores de football para llevarse bien y preparar un show de medio tiempo para el partido de ese viernes, en donde los Titans podían ganar el campeonato por primera vez.<p>

Esa semana, las tres porristas de Glee renunciaron al coro, los jugadores de football renunciaron a su equipo y las mujeres del coro decidieron participar del partido.

Esa semana Santana intentó hablar con Rachel varias veces, pero ésta siempre estaba ocupada para ella.

Ese viernes, cuando los Titans ganaron, todos miraron a Puckerman para ver si organizaba una fiesta en su casa y éste negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento chicos." dijo en el vestuario. "Tengo cosas que hacer" agregó antes de salir para encontrarse con Rachel esperándolo en el pasillo junto a Sam y Artie.

Santana, que junto a Quinn y Brittany habían renunciado a las porristas y después regresaron en el entretiempo, vio como la diva se alejaba con Puckerman y los otros dos en dirección desconocida.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman, ¿qué pasa entre Berry y tú?" preguntó Santana ese lunes a primera hora. Si iba a arreglar su amistad con la diva, tenía que saber todo.<p>

"Entre Rachel y yo no pasa nada" dijo Puckerman pasando al lado de la latina.

"No me mientas, me contaron que cuando se juntan con Artie y Sam desaparecen por un rato y vuelven felices. ¿Por fin entraste a sus pantalones?"

"Santana, sabes que Rachel no es así."

"No, no lo sé."

"Qué tu te hayas convertido en otra persona cuando te alejaste de ella, no quiere decir que ella hiciera lo mismo. Rachel sigue siendo la misma." dijo Puckerman tratando de seguir su camino.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana

Puckerman la miró y se marchó. Sin responderle.

* * *

><p>Santana, por dos semanas, intentó acercarse civilmente a hablar con la diva, pero ésta siempre le huía con alguna excusa. Y cuando lo hacía diciéndole Berry en medio del pasillo, intentando así llamar su atención y la de los que estaban viendo, pensando que quizás ella ahí le diera la oportunidad, Rachel siempre era salvada por Puckerman, Artie o Sam que misteriosamente aparecían.<p>

El viernes, antes de la fiesta en la casa de Rachel, cuando Sam la salvó de un enfrentamiento con Santana (porque todos pensaban que era eso), Puckerman se quedó parado al lado de la latina y antes de marcharse dijo: Es el valor de mantener las promesas.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Qué deseo pediste?" preguntó Santana mientras comía de la torta.<em>

"_Si te lo cuento no se va a cumplir" dijo Rachel mirando a su amiga._

"_Seguro que es igual al mío." dijo Santana_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Si, yo siempre deseo que nunca dejemos de ser amigas"_

"_Es igual al tuyo"_

"_Entonces va a cumplirse"_

"_¿Me lo prometes?" _

"_Te lo prometo"_

* * *

><p>"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el hombre afroamericano que abrió la puerta en la casa de Rachel<p>

"Hola, sr. Berry. ¿No me recuerda? Soy Santana" dijo la latina un poco nerviosa. Había pensado que la diva estaba sola. Supuestamente, eso había escuchado que le decía a Puckerman y por eso esa noche iban a tener una fiesta en esa casa.

"¿Santana? No, no recuerdo a ninguna Santana. Supongo que estás aquí por la fiesta. Pero falta todavía." dijo Leroy Berry mirando a la latina que tenía enfrente

"Sé que es mediodía y la fiesta es esta noche, pero quería saber si Rachel necesitaba alguna ayuda." dijo Santana intentando lograr que el hombre le diera paso para hablar con la diva. Cualquier excusa iba a servirle.

"Rachel no se encuentra. Vuelve más tarde." dijo Leroy cerrando la puerta para detener casi al final al escuchar la voz de su hija.

"¿Santana?"

"Rachel." dijo Santana dando media vuelta. Por lo menos, ésta vez el hombre no había mentido, ya que se notaba que la diva acababa de llegar. Su auto estaba estacionado en la vereda detrás del de la latina y cargaba un enorme estuche en su espalda y unas carpetas con hojas de música.

"Faltan como 7 horas para la fiesta. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel pasando al lado de Santana y deteniéndose en la puerta. Leroy volvió a abrirla y recibió el estuche que cargaba su hija y las carpetas, para después entrar en la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

"Quería hablar con vos. Ver si necesitabas ayuda y eso" dijo Santana sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

"Claro. No, no la necesito. Gracias igual por el ofrecimiento." dijo Rachel girando para entrar justo cuando sus dos padres venían en dirección a la puerta susurrando entre ellos.

"¡Berry!" gritó Santana, porque sus nervios habían ganado

"¿Qué?" gritaron los tres habitantes de la casa.

"Me refería a Rachel." dijo Santana señalando a la diva que solo la miraba sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

"Calabacita. Nos vamos. Recuerda donde está la llave del gabinete de los licores. Dile a Noah que se controle." dijo Leroy dándole un beso en la frente y pasando al lado de Santana sin dedicarle ni una palabra.

"Por favor. Si llegas a estar con Noah, por favor, no uses protección, quiero un nieto. Y mejor si es judío. Y si llegas a emborracharte, por favor, limpia todo después." dijo el otro padre de la diva, Hiram recordó Santana, dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo detrás de Leroy. "Es bueno volver a verte, Santana" dijo susurrando al lado de la latina.

"¿Puckerman?¿Nietos?" dijo Santana sorprendida mirando a la diva.

"Nos vemos a la noche, Santana." dijo Rachel comenzando a cerrar la puerta.

"¡Espera!" gritó Santana poniendo su pie entre la puerta y el marco para que no se cerrara del todo.

"¿Qué, Santana?¿Qué más quieres?¿Preguntarme si puedes traer a tus amigos los jugadores de hockey y si pueden venir con granizados? Haz lo que quieras." dijo Rachel enojada.

"No, solo quiero hablar con vos" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel sorprendida por su reacción.

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que ya con los actos en estos años hiciste más que hablar conmigo? Me demostraste todo, Santana" dijo Rachel bajando el nivel de su voz

"Rachel, yo..."

"Nada, Santana."

"No puedo volver a mi casa" dijo Santana como última opción.

"Tienes a Brittany y tienes a Quinn." dijo Rachel

"No, ni puedo ir a la casa de ellas." dijo Santana

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Que me escuches."

"Estoy segura de que tienes un montón de amigos que están dispuestos a recibirte, Santana" dijo Rachel cansada.

"Solo quiero que una amiga me reciba, y esa eres tú, Rachel."

"Lo siento. No va a ser posible. Hace tiempo dejaste bien en claro que yo no lo era."

"No puedo ir a mi casa y no puedo ir a lo d lo de Q porque tengo prohibido hacerlo si no arreglo las cosas contigo."

"¿Y eso a mi me afecta por qué...?"

"..."

"Lo que pensé. Santana, tendrías que aprender a pensar por tí misma." dijo Rachel antes de cerrar definitivamente la puerta y dejando a la latina sin palabras.

"¿Eh?...¡No! Rachel, escúchame. No es eso. Me expresé mal. ¡Rachel!"

"¿Santana?" dijo una voz detrás de la latina. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con Hiram que la miraba tristemente mientras Leroy esperaba en el auto. "¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa y vuelves para la fiesta?"

"Quiero hablar con ella"

"Es obvio que ella no quiere hacerlo" dijo Hiram tranquilamente

"Lo sé, pero no voy a parar hasta lograrlo" dijo Santana

"Eres tan terca como ella." dijo el padre de la diva, ahora sonriendo.

"Ella me enseño" dijo Santana mirando el piso.

"Lo sé. Ve a tu casa, Santana"

"Voy a seguir intentándolo" dijo la latina.

"Si, pero intenta hacerlo lejos de la puerta de mi casa en donde parece que eres más propensa a realizar escándalos." dijo Hiram

"Lo siento"  
>"Esta bien"<p>

"Adiós"

"Hasta pronto"

* * *

><p>Durante la fiesta, mientras todos tomaban, Santana se hizo la que lo hacía. Quería tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con Rachel cuando todos quedaran desmayados por el alcohol y estar sobria, sabía que cuando comenzara a hablar podía arruinarlo todo. Cuando ese punto estaba llegando, Santana no sabía si Rachel se hacía o no la borracha, pero a veces podía ver en ciertas miradas que compartía con Puckerman que no lo estaba. Cuando Artie ya estaba dormido en su silla, con Brittany en sus piernas. Sam, Mercedes y Tina en el piso. Quinn abrazada a Lauren, Blaine y Kurt en el escenario con un micrófono en el medio. Mike estaba en el piso roncando, Finn miraba aburrido hacia todos lados y Puckerman se había quedado dormido abrazando el parlante. Rachel...Rachel no estaba por el sótano, ni la cocina, ni su habitación. Santana al volver al pasar por la cocina, recordó algo y salió por la puerta trasera.<p>

"Pensé que podías estar acá" dijo Santana encontrando a la diva bajo el árbol de cerezos que tenía en el patio trasero

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Santana?" preguntó Rachel incómoda.

"Vine a hablar con vos"

"¿De qué?"

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Como quieras. Parece que todos mis intentos por ignorarte dentro y fuera de McKInley no dan resultado."

"No, hasta que me escuches."

"¿Qué me vas a decir?¿Qué hace cuatro años te dejaste llevar por el enojo y por eso dijiste todas las cosas que dijiste y que lo sientes? Estas perdonada ¿Qué después cuando volviste a verme te dejaste llevar por la popularidad y decidiste torturarme y que lo sientes? Estas perdonada ¿Qué sientes haberte acostado con Finn y haberme lastimado al decirlo al frente de todo el coro? Estas perdonada. Aunque ahí tendría que decirte que siento mucho que hayas dormido con Finn. No sé que más quieres de mi, Santana."

La latina se quedó mirando a la diva. Cada "estas perdonada" había sido sincero, ella lo sabía porque la conocía.

"Quiero a mi amiga de nuevo" dijo Santana

"Y yo quiero una amiga, pero no ando acosando a todo el mundo para lograrlo"

"Se lo pediste a Quinn"

"Un par de veces, tampoco hagamos tanto lío por eso. Era mejor intentar ser su amiga que seguir recibiendo insultos y granizados por parte de ella. Aunque de mucho no sirve ser su amiga tampoco, o siquiera conocida. Igual los sigo recibiendo"

"Rachel, las dos queremos lo mismo"

"No, yo quiero una amiga pero quiero a mi amiga."

"Yo puedo devolverte a tu amiga."

"Santana, me quitaste a mi amiga cruelmente"

"No fue a propósito"

"Quizás"

"¿Quizás?"

"Quizás no fue a propósito"

* * *

><p>"<em>Tenemos que hacer que seas de nuevo su amiga" dijo Quinn cuando terminó de escuchar la historia de la amistad entre Santana y Rachel<em>

"_¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? El último día que hablé con ella fue el día que más la lastimé. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los insultos hacia sus padres o hacia ella, pero nunca de mi parte. Pude ver como rompí su corazón." dijo Santana al borde de las lágrimas. Siempre, recordar a Rachel, la llevaba al borde de las lágrimas._

"_No seas dramática, ese es el trabajo de Berry" dijo Quinn_

"_Nunca fue tan dramática, antes." dijo Santana_

"_¿Qué le pasó? Porque parece que le hubieran inyectado una droga capaz de convertir cualquier situación en drama" dijo Quinn acariciando su vientre por reflejo._

"_Se quedó sola." dijo Brittany _

"_Britt, te veo seria." anunció Quinn. La rubia generalmente alegre, se había puesto seria cuando Santana comenzó a contar la historia._

"_Siempre me pone mal escuchar como Rachel se quedó sola. Y más al saber que fue mi culpa también." dijo Brittany_

"_Britt, no fue tanto tu culpa, en mayor parte fue mía" dijo Santana_

"_¿Quinn puedes contestar el teléfono? Me está volviendo loca y no puedo pensar, no es que lo haga mucho, pero hace rato ya que vibra y vibra. Estuve tentada a ponerlo en mi entrepierna" dijo Brittany señalando el ofensivo dispositivo._

"_Es Finn, no quiero contestar" dijo Quinn mirando hacia otro lado._

"_¿No es que se juntaba con Puckerman hoy a la noche?" preguntó Santana_

"_Si, pero porque él no está, no tiene porque estar molestándome." dijo Quinn_

"_¿Por qué cambiamos de tema?" preguntó Quinn_

"_Contesta el teléfono" dijo Brittany una vez más._

_La rubia así lo hizo, y escuchó lo que Finn le decía. Para después cortar diciéndole que era mejor que pasaran un fin de semana lejos del otro._

"_Dijo que la mamá de Puck le dijo que éste se había ido a la casa de Rachel, fue a la casa de Rachel y le dijeron que estaba en la casa de Sam, fue a la casa de Sam y de ahí lo mandaron a lo de Artie, en lo de Artie le dijeron que no estaban en Lima." dijo Quinn sentándose y apagando el celular._

"_Eso es raro" dijo Santana_

"_No es tan raro. Esos cuatro se juntan siempre. A veces Artie me lleva y pasan la noche viendo películas y comiendo porquerías. A veces se ponen tan borrachos que no terminan de ver una película. Pero son divertidos. Nadie deja que Sam ponga "Los pitufos""_

"_¿Cómo?" preguntaron las otras dos porristas_

"_Si, Sam siempre lleva una película, pero no dejan que la ponga. Intenta convencerme de que lo ayude y me dice que son hombrecitos azules. Son los pitufos. Y él y Rachel a veces comienzan a hablar raro" dijo Brittany_

"_¿Cómo que se juntan siempre?" preguntó Santana_

"_Si, todos los fines de semana." dijo Brittany "Bueno, desde que Rachel terminó con Finn. Aunque por lo que Artie algunas veces dijo, se juntan hace mucho más tiempo. Creo que desde finales del año pasado" dijo Brittany_

"_Pensé que se juntaban a jugar videojuegos." dijo Quinn_

"_Oh, no. Ven películas y muchas veces hablan en voz baja. Sobre todo Rachel y Puck, que después desaparecen por un rato largo. Y vuelven contentos. Después sé que algo le dicen a los otros dos, porque Artie siempre está contento los lunes a la mañana y me dice que es porque escuchó algo que lo puso feliz. Nunca me dice que es." dijo Brittany agarrando una revista de la mesa de luz de la latina_

"_¿Viernes y sábados?" preguntó Santana_

"_No, solo los viernes puedo juntarme con ellos. Los sábados nunca veo a Artie y siempre me cuenta que salió de Lima." dijo Brittany_

"_Volviendo al tema." dijo Quinn_

"_Ah, y Finn tiene prohibido saber de esas noches. Eso me dijeron. Rachel fue la que de mejor forma me lo dijo. Y como la vi tan bonita, le dije que iba a mantener el secreto. Y lo hice. Así que es mejor que no le digas a Finn, Quinn." dijo Brittany_

"_De acuerdo. Lo prometo Brittany." dijo Quinn "Pero volviendo al tema. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que vuelvas a ser amiga de Rachel?" _

"_¿Puedo ser yo también amiga de Rachel?" preguntó Brittany_

"_Si, Britt. Todas podemos ser amigas de Rachel." dijo Santana sonriéndole a su amiga_

"_Eso me lo temía." dijo Quinn suspirando_

"_Lo importante primero es que me perdone." dijo Santana_

"_Conociendo poco a Berry, ya estás perdonada" dijo Quinn_

* * *

><p>"No, no fue a propósito, Rachel. Fui una estúpida, completamente. Estúpida. Me dejé llevar por lo que escuché y por como me sentía y estaba tan enojada porque no sabía nada de vos. No sé como puedes perdonarme."<p>

"Todos merecen una oportunidad, Santana."

"Entonces dame esa oportunidad. Déjame demostrarte que quiero ser de nuevo tu amiga."

Rachel la miró un momento antes de responder.

"¿Puedo pensarlo?"

Santana suspiró, le dolió que Rachel quisiera pensarlo, pero sabía que si ella no le negaba la oportunidad ahí mismo, era porque tenía una esperanza.

"Está bien. Pero, ten en cuenta, que el lunes todo va a cambiar en McKinley." dijo Santana levantándose.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ya lo verás, diva. Ya lo verás."

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Están seguras de que es una buena idea?" preguntó Santana mirando lo que Quinn y Brittany estaban haciendo.<em>

"_Segurísimas. Solo tienes que tener la oportunidad de hablar antes con ella" dijo Quinn_

"_¿Y si me dice que no?" preguntó Santana_

"_No te va a decir que no. Yo no lo haría." dijo Brittany "Pero, quizás, no esperes directamente un si." _

"_¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Quinn_

"_Simplemente eso. Pero dejale saber que las cosas van a cambiar. Nosotras no vamos hacer nada hasta que hables con ella." dijo Brittany_

* * *

><p>"¡Rachel! ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?" preguntó Santana sorprendida el domingo a la tarde, mientras paseaban por el centro comercial con Brittany y Quinn.<p>

"Santana, Quinn, Brittany. ¿Cómo están?" preguntó Rachel suspirando

"Bien." respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo

"¿Estuviste de compras?" preguntó Santana después.

"Si, tenía que comprar unas cosas...para Glee. Si, para Glee" dijo Rachel mirando su bolsa

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Hojas de música y eso" dijo Rachel un poco insegura del porque de la pregunta de Quinn Fabray.

"Rachel, esta todo listo. ¿Vamos?" preguntó Puck apareciendo por detrás de las ex porristas.

"Nos vemos. Adiós." dijo Rachel caminando al lado de su amigo.

"Esos dos andan en algo" dijo Brittany mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados

"Ni que lo digas." dijo Quinn "Finn me contó la otra noche que cada vez que ve a alguno de los dos fuera de la escuela, estan juntos."

"Artie me dijo que no iba a haber reunión este fin de semana, porque si había, estoy segura de que le preguntaba." dijo Brittany

"Que mujer parecida a Rachel" dijo Santana mirando la puerta de la tienda fuera de la cual habían encontrado a la diva.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Quinn siguiendo la mirada de la latina. "Esa es Shelby" dijo tensándose inmediatamente

"¿Shelby?¿Cómo en Shelby la madre de Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Si." dijo Quinn "No sabía que había vuelto a Lima"

"¿Y salió del mismo lugar del que salió Rachel? ¿Creen que la volvió a lastimar?" preguntó Santana

"No lo creo. Rachel estaba bien." dijo Brittany

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Shelby? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Rachel al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse con su madre y con Beth<em>

"_Quiero hablar contigo." dijo Shelby_

"_De acuerdo, pasa." dijo Rachel mirando a la bebé._

"_¿Están tus padres?" preguntó Shelby mirando hacia todos lados._

"_Si, están en el estudio." dijo Rachel_

"_¿Puedes cargarla un momento mientras primero hablo con ellos?" preguntó Shelby estirando la bebé para que la diva la cargue_

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel con ilusión en sus ojos_

"_En serio." dijo poniéndola en los brazos de su hija mayor._

_Casi una hora después, los dos Berry y Shelby, volvieron al living en donde Rachel le estaba cantando a la bebé._

"_Rachel." llamó Leroy para que su hija los mirara."Estuvimos hablando con Shelby y nos dimos cuenta que es tu decisión." _

"_¿Qué cosa es mi decisión?" preguntó Rachel _

"_Las dejamos hablar a solas" dijo Hiram arrastrando a Leroy_

"_Quiero estar de vuelta en tu vida. Esta vez, en serio y para siempre. Estos dos meses con Beth me han hecho darme cuenta de que lo que perdí contigo, aunque no puede recuperarse, puede completarse si estoy a tu lado." dijo Shelby sentándose al lado de sus hijas._

"_¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Si." dijo Shelby_

"_Bueno." dijo Rachel_

"_¿Bueno? ¿Así nomás?" _

"_No quiero ilusionarme tanto."_

"_Lo entiendo."_

"_¿Cómo funcionaría?" _

"_Comunicación diaria y por lo menos, que pases un día a la semana conmigo y con Beth. O más, es tu decisión."_

"_¿Puede ser los domingos?" _

"_Los domingos entonces."_

* * *

><p>El lunes a la mañana, Rachel llegó al colegio temprano, como siempre, y se encerró en el auditorio para escribir una canción. Cuando se acordó que tenía que asistir a clases, se encontró con que todos la miraban y había nuevos carteles pegados en las paredes. No quiso parecer demasiado obvia, pero, cuando pasó cerca de uno algo en ellos le llamó la atención. Se detuvo inmediatamente a mirarlo.<p>

Era un collage con varias fotos de ella y de Santana a través de los años, una sola de las fotos tenía el nombre de las dos personas (aunque Rachel pensó que era innecesario ya que aunque habían crecido se las podía reconocer fácilmente). Pero no decía nada más.

Una porrista, con un granizado detrás de la espalda, se acercó a la diva.

"Ahora entiendo porque nunca quisiste que dijera que estaba contigo." dijo la porrista deteniéndose al lado de Rachel y observando las fotos.

"Sabes bien que no era por eso, Jamie." dijo Rachel manteniendo su mirada en el cartel.

"Sabes bien que ya no importa." dijo la porrista girando a mirarla. "Me enteré de que hubo una fiesta con los perdedores de Glee el fin de semana en tu casa"

"Gracias por no haber aparecido" dijo Rachel, también girando a mirarla.

"Ya te superé. Estoy con alguien más, ahora." dijo la porrista

"Me alegro. Espero que seas feliz." dijo Rachel sinceramente

"Eso quiere decir, además, que puedo volver a hacer esto" dijo Jamie antes de tirarle el granizado a la diva. "Espero que algún día juntes el coraje para decirle lo que sientes y que no salgas más lastimada de lo que ya estás a causa de ella" agregó antes de alejarse.

"¡Ey, Holt! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" se escuchó la voz de Santana a través del pasillo al ver que la porrista le había tirado un granizado a Rachel. Cuando Jamie miró hacia el lugar de donde la voz provenía, vio que Santana venía flanqueada por Quinn y Brittany.

"Estaba mostrándole a la rarita, que por más que intente crecer en popularidad al poner esas fotos, su lugar sigue siendo bien abajo." respondió gritando. "Adiós, Rachel. Lo siento." dijo en voz baja antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, no sin antes escuchar la respuesta de la diva. "Adiós."

Cuando Santana y sus amigas llegaron al lugar en donde había sucedido el enfrentamiento, ninguna de las dos partes se encontraba ahí.

"¿A dónde fueron?" preguntó Santana en voz alta.

"Jamie fue para allá" dijo Brittany señalando hacia la izquierda

"Y Rachel debe haber ido al baño a cambiarse, pasando por el pasillo de su casillero a buscar la ropa." dijo Mercedes que había presenciado todo

"¿Y no pudiste ayudarla?" preguntó Santana enojada al ver que la morena estaba con Tina y Mike.

"Si se enferma, es mejor para mi. Puedo cantar un solo en las regionales." dijo Mercedes antes de seguir su camino.

"¿Por qué no vas a ayudarla, Santana?" propuso Quinn

"¿Pueden venir conmigo?" preguntó la latina.

"Si." respondieron las rubias al mismo tiempo.

No fue difícil saber en que baño estaba Rachel, ya que cuando estaban en uno de los pasillos, vieron a Puckerman, Sam y Artie custodiando la entrada de un baño de mujeres. Bajaron la velocidad al ver que Puck hablaba caminando de un lado al otro y haciendo gestos con las manos y los otros dos lo escuchaban. Por suerte ninguno de los tres había visto a las tres chicas acercarse.

"Le dije una y otra vez. No te metas con Holt, esta loca. Pero ella no me hizo caso." decía Puckerman

"Tienes que entenderla. Primero, se da cuenta de que Finn le mintió y aunque eso no le afectó tanto, venía pasando esa etapa de complicaciones y conflictos y confusiones. Después, siempre está rodeada por nosotros tres, quizás quería una amiga. Para terminar, con ella pudo sacarse esa confusión de la cabeza y estar más tranquila." dijo Artie mientras limpiaba sus anteojos.

"Si, pero le dije que estaba loca. Y no me hizo caso." insistió Puck

"¿Pero quién no está loca? Además, no es fácil para Rachel que las chicas de esta escuela la acepten. Todas siempre tienen algo que decir en contra de ella." dijo Sam

"Además, sabemos a quien realmente quiere y aunque conocemos todos los detalles, creo que esa opción es peor" dijo Artie

"Por lo menos no es Finn" añadió Sam

"¿Creen que esa opción es peor?" preguntó Puck quedándose quieto. Cuando terminó de hablar, levantó la vista y vio a las tres chicas escuchando detrás de Artie y Sam. "¿Qué están haciendo acá?" preguntó enojado

"Vinimos a ver si Rachel necesitaba ayuda" dijo Brittany adelantándose para saludar a Artie con un beso.

"Ella está bien. Lamentablemente está acostumbrada a esto." dijo Puckerman "Santana, unas palabras, por favor." agregó después señalando hacia el otro lado del pasillo. El timbre para el primer período ya había sonado y no había nadie en los pasillos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana un poco ofendida. No le había gustado lo que había escuchado y no sabía que quería Puckerman

"Saca esos carteles." dijo él seriamente

"¿Por qué? Estoy demostrándole que puedo volver a ser su amiga." dijo Santana

"Lo que pasó hace un rato es el porque. ¿Crees que todos van a aceptar simplemente el hecho de que uds. son amigas por ver unas fotos de hace años?¿Crees que incluso van a asumir que fuiste tú quien las puso? No, van a asumir que fue Rachel. Van a decir que lo hizo para aumentar su popularidad y va a ser más víctima todavía de los idiotas de esta escuela. Como hizo Holt." dijo Puck

"Por lo que acabo de escuchar parece que lo de Holt es más personal que una simple posición en la pirámide social de McKinley." dijo Santana esperando obtener algunas respuestas.

"Santana, hazlo por ella." dijo Puck ignorando lo que la latina había dicho.

"Voy a esperar hasta el almuerzo" dijo Santana dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño e ingresando sin pedir permiso.

"Noah, te dije que no entres hasta que yo salga. Que ahora nos gusten las mismas cosas, y hablemos de esos temas no quiere decir que soy como los demás chicos y me gusta que me veas semidesnuda." dijo Rachel sin levantar la vista, mientras mojaba su sweatter en el lavabo.

"No estás semidesnuda" dijo Santana haciendo que Rachel levantara la vista inmediatamente.

"Santana" dijo despacio.

"Rachel." respondió la latina acercándose a la diva. "Vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda, pero veo claramente que no"

"No es la primera vez que lo hacen" dijo Rachel indiferente

"Lo siento" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Por haberte tirado muchos de esos en tu cara" dijo Santana

"No hay problema"

"Escuché algo extraño mientras venía para acá."

"¿Si?"

"Si, escuché que algo pasaba entre Holt y tu"

"Oh."

"¿Oh?"

"Si, oh."

"Oh."

"¿Por qué están esos carteles en los pasillos? ¿No habías roto esas fotos al frente mío ese día?" preguntó Rachel sacando el sweater del lavabo y estrujándolo con mucha fuerza.

"Rompí unas copias. ¿Creías que iba a romper las fotos de la única persona que había estado a mi lado durante años sin importarle de donde venía o mi raza?"

"Eso hiciste"

"Pero eran unas copias."

"¿Por qué están ahí, Santana?"

"Es para demostrar que fuimos amigas y para demostrarte que quiero volver a hacerlo."

"No hacía falta" dijo Rachel guardando el sweater en una bolsa de nylon y después en su bolso. "Ya que estás acá, voy a decirte lo que pensé, puedes demostrarme que quieres ser de nuevo mi amiga."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, pero no te esfuerces demasiado. Da la sensación que no es sincero y todavía me falta tiempo para volver a confiar en ti."

"Te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte" dijo Santana que inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre la diva para abrazarla.

"Esto es esforzarte demasiado. ¿Quién va a creer que a Santana López la pone contenta saber que puede intentar volver a ser mi amiga y encima me está abrazando en un baño?" dijo Rachel sin devolver el abrazo

"Lo siento." dijo Santana alejándose.

Rachel levantó los hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Sabés qué?" dijo Santana antes de que la abriera. "No lo siento. Porque antes, siempre, busqué la oportunidad de abrazarte. Y lo sabes. Con cualquier excusa, te abrazaba. Debe ser porque eres pequeña y me gusta como encajas entre mis brazos"

Rachel la miró, con una sonrisa pequeña pero recordando que era cierto.

"Nos vemos por ahí, Santana" dijo Rachel antes de salir del baño.

* * *

><p>"Eso es bueno" dijo Brittany mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo.<p>

"Bastante bueno." dijo Quinn.

"Es genial. No simplemente bueno." dijo Santana sonriendo. A Quinn le recorrió otro escalofrío. Desde que había salido del baño después de hablar con Rachel, Santana sonreía seguido y a la rubia le parecía más a un asesino serial que a alguien que estaba feliz.

"¿Rachel se cambió de nuevo de ropa?" preguntó Brittany mirando hacia la puerta. Ahí entraba la diva, seguida por sus tres guardaespaldas, con una nueva vestimente. Puckerman, miraba hacia todos lados hasta que descubrió a Santana y se comenzó a dirigir hacia la mesa en donde estaban sin que Rachel lo note.

"Te dije que sacaras esos carteles. Le tiraron 6 granizados más en lo que va de la mañana diciendo que fue ella la que los puso. Y a nadie le gusta." dijo sin mirar a las rubias.

"Ahora mismo lo arreglo." dijo Santana levantándose

"¿Noah?" preguntó Rachel detrás de su amigo, apenas se dio cuenta de que él no estaba junto a ella, miró por el comedor y lo vio hablando con Santana

"Rachel." dijo el muchacho sin dejar de mirar a la latina

"¿Quieren sentarse con nosotras?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva

"¿Lo vas a arreglar?" preguntó Puck

"Sientense." dijo Santana señalando a la mesa.

Cuando Rachel se sentó acompañada por Sam y Artie, Puck reluctantemente lo hizo y Santana se subió en la silla en la que estaba sentada. Metió dos dedos en su boca y emitió un agudo silbido que hizo que varios se taparan los oídos.

"Ahora que tengo la atención de uds. los perdedores, voy a pasar a dar un dato importante. Los carteles que esta mañana aparecieron por los pasillos de esta escuela, en los que se muestran a Rachel Berry y a mi, en nuestra niñez, los puse yo. Si uds. ya han pasado demasiado tiempo peleados con sus neuronas, no es mi culpa y ciertamente no es de Rachel. Así que, por amor a la vida, al arte y a lo que sea que quieran ser cuando crezcan, dejen de asumir cosas y de tirarle granizados a Rachel acusándola de algo que no hizo. Sobre todo Karofsky, que estoy segura de que no quiere que nadie se entere de que se estuvo besando con un chico de Carmel en el pasillo la semana pasada. Cuando pensaba que no había nadie en la escuela. Ups, se me escapó." dijo la latina sentándose. "¿Viste Puckerman? Lo arreglé."

"No muy bien, Santana" dijo Rachel mirándola no muy agradablemente.

"¿Qué hice?" preguntó la latina girando para mirar a Brittany que también la miraba enojada.

"Acabas de decirle a toda la escuela que David Karofsky es homosexual. Eso no esta bien." dijo Rachel mirando hacia la mesa en donde el chico se encontraba, ahora rodeado de sus compañeros de football que le preguntaban si era verdad. Rachel pudo notar las lágrimas en los ojos.

"Él ha sido uno de los que más te ha torturado" dijo Santana

"¿Y quienes fueron los otros?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana y después a Quinn. Vio que Azimio se alejaba de la mesa y volvía con una de las bandejas que contenían la comida y la mantenían caliente. Rachel pudo ver que el líquido se caía y eso quemaba porque Azimio se había puesto guantes en las manos.

"¡Ey!¡McKinley!" gritó Rachel con todas sus fuerzas y se paró en la mesa para que le prestaran atención. "Soy gay" gritó después y pudo ver como todos dejaban de mirar acusadoramente a Karofsky y comenzaban a mirarla a ella. Karofsky, aprovechó el momento de confusión para salir corriendo y en el camino chocó a Azimio quien dejó caer la bandeja al piso.

"¡Eso no es verdad Rachel, estuviste conmigo" gritó Finn que, como siempre, no entendía nada

"Si lo es. Soy gay. Por eso Finn no pudo llegar ni siquiera a segunda base conmigo." dijo Rachel. "Me gustan las mujeres. Tocarles los pechos a las mujeres. Mirar a las mujeres desnudas. Así que, en todo caso, traten de no acercarse a mi con propuestas de sexo si son del género masculino. Puedo llegar a vomitar." dijo antes de bajarse de la mesa, mirar una vez más a Santana. Pero esta vez, no enojada, sino con un poco de pena y salir del comedor.

"¿Qué hice?" volvió a preguntar Santana a los cinco chicos que se habían quedado en la mesa. Artie, Sam y Puck se miraban entre ellos como conversando y después miraron a Santana para marcharse silenciosamente. Quinn miraba a todos lados y no podía decir nada.

"¿San?¿Te acuerdas cuando yo te dije que seamos pareja y vos me dijiste el porque no podías hacerlo conmigo?" preguntó Brittany en voz baja.

"Si" dijo Santana también en el mismo tono.

Brittany se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró hacia ambos lados, como controlando que nadie las escucharas.

"¿Qué sentirías si alguien grita tu secreto ante toda la escuela?" dijo y volvió a su lugar dejando a la latina pensando.

"¡Maldición!" gritó Santana al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Por querer arreglar lo de los carteles, saqué del closet a patadas a David Karofsky y no me puse a pensar en lo que él debe haber sentido lo cual hace que seguramente haya arruinado mi reciente amistad con Rachel, nuevamente"

"Lo bueno es que te das cuenta." dijo Brittany

Santana se golpeó la frente con una mano antes de apoyar su cabeza en la mesa.

* * *

><p>Para el momento en que el sr. Schuester entró en el aula del coro, tarde, solo faltaba una alumna. Su capitán. El profesor no hizo ningún comentario sobre esto y se sentó.<p>

"Estoy bastante...estoy bastante cansado. Así que lo mejor es que ni siquiera empecemos esta clase. La próxima clase les voy a avisar de antemano si tenemos o no. No se molesten en avisarle a Rachel, todo va a depender de lo que ella decida de ahora en mas." dijo antes de volver a levantarse y salir sin agregar nada más.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Finn

"Necesitamos uno más. Estoy seguro de que él va a querer" dijo Puckerman mirando a Artie

"Habría que ver primero si sirve." respondió Sam levantándose para empujar la silla de su amigo.

"Rachel seguramente lo sabe" dijo Artie mientras salían del aula del coro.

"Lo del sr. Schuester fue raro, pero eso último fue más raro todavía." dijo Quinn mirando como Brittany salía detrás de su novio.

"Y lo de Rachel hoy en el comedor. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así?" dijo Finn tomando la mano de Quinn

"Es cierto lo de Rachel. Kurt me contó que estaba viendo a una chica." dijo Mercedes desde su lugar en la fila del fondo

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" preguntó Santana

"Es gay y está mal." dijo Mercedes levantando los hombros

"Tu mejor amigo es gay, Mercedes" dijo Quinn

"Si, pero en el caso de Kurt no me afecta. Si Rachel es gay, puedo hacer algo para ganar la titularidad de este coro. Soy mujer, y me afecta." dijo Mercedes con superioridad.

"Eres una hipócrita" dijo Tina levantándose y arrastrando a Mike fuera del salón.

"Es cierto" dijo Lauren siguiendo a la gótica y a su novio.

"Mercedes, me estás sorprendiendo" dijo Quinn mirando a su amiga

"Lo siento, Q. Pero es verdad. Además, ¿quieres estar en una habitación cambiándote con los ojos locos de Rachel observando todo tu cuerpo? No lo creo" dijo Mercedes

"Como si tuvieras algo para mostrar, Cedes." dijo Santana "Cualquier cosa que tengas en tu cuerpo para mostrar lo arruinas en el momento en que abres la boca"

"Perdón, habló la prostituta" dijo Mercedes

"No cobro por acostarme con los hombres, Mercedes" dijo Santana

"Pero quizás con las mujeres, si." dijo Mercedes saliendo del aula.

"Bueno, eso fue, extraño" dijo Quinn

"¿Hoy todo te parece extraño, Quinn?" preguntó Santana enojada

* * *

><p><em>Santana miraba como sus padres hablaban con los dos papás de Rachel. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se habían conocido con los Berrys y todas las semanas tenían cenas entre las dos familias. <em>

"_¿Por qué tienes dos papás?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel que jugaba con una de sus muñecas._

"_Porque se aman" dijo Rachel_

"_¿Se aman?" _

"_Si, como tu mamá y tu papá. Solo que ellos son dos hombres"_

"_¿Pero no necesitabas una mamá para nacer?"_

"_Si, pero la contrataron y no sé como nací yo"_

"_¿Contrataron?"_

"_Si, le pagaron para que me haga nacer. No me preguntes cosas que no sé, San"_

"_¿No es que sabías todo?"_

"_Sé muchas cosas, pero no todo"_

"_¿Y sabés a quien contrataron?"_

"_No, no lo sé. Pero a veces...a veces me gustaría tener una mamá"_

"_¿En serio?"_

"_Si"_

"Rachel, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Noah entrando en el cuarto de la diva.

"Estoy cansada" dijo Rachel desde la cama

"Hola, Puckerman" dijo Karofsky desde la silla del escritorio

"¿Te hizo algo?" preguntó Noah señalando a Karofsky

"No me hizo nada. Solo estuvimos hablando y hablando, y hablando más" dijo Rachel

"Ella habla mucho" dijo Karofsky señalando a Rachel

"David, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?" preguntó la diva levantándose de la cama

"Por supuesto" dijo David

"Entonces, puedes hablar con Noah" dijo Rachel

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Karofsky mirando al muchacho en cuestión escuchando la conversación.

"Muy" dijo Rachel

"Está bien" dijo Karofsky suspirando. "Puck...tengo algo que decirte...soy..."

"Gay, si ya lo sé" dijo Noah

"¡Noah! Él tiene que decirlo. Deja de ser tan desesperado" dijo Rachel

"Lo siento. Por favor, continúa Dave" dijo Noah caminando hasta sentarse al lado de Rachel en la cama

"Gracias. Puck...soy...soy...soy gay" dijo Karofsky

"¿En serio?" dijo Noah fingiendo sorpresa

"Noah" dijo Rachel

"Dave, quiero que sepas que, mucho no me importa. Realmente. Eres un compañero y un ser humano, así que te acepto tal como eres" dijo Noah

"¿En serio?" preguntó Karofsky

"Si. Realmente eso a mi no afecta demasiado. Mientras sean honestos consigo mismos, no me afecta" dijo Noah

"Eso lo aprendiste de Rachel" dijo Karofsky sonriendo

"Por supuesto. Puedo asegurarte de que si no la escuchas se vuelve insoportable hasta que las palabras te entren. Entonces, después solo la comienzas a escuchar para que ella no tenga que repetir tantas veces lo mismo" dijo Noah

"Olvidénse de que estoy presente" dijo Rachel

"Es cierto" dijeron los dos chicos.

"El sr. Schuester anda como con algún problema hoy" dijo Noah. "Entró y dijo que estaba cansado"

"Lo está. Sue no le está haciendo las cosas fáciles" dijo Rachel

"Si, pero parecía que era por lo que pasó en el comedor" dijo Noah

"No, jajajaja, como si eso le preocupara" dijo la diva

"¿Dave sabes tocar la batería?" preguntó Noah de pronto

"Algo sé" dijo Karofsky mirandolo extrañado

"¿Quién está tocando el timbre?" preguntó Rachel que ya lo había escuchado un par de veces pero no se había movido

"Seguramente es alguien que no sabe la regla de esta casa" dijo Noah

"¿Tiene una regla la casa? "preguntó Dave

"Si, tocas el timbre y entras, si el auto de Rachel está en la entrada. Si no está, ni siquiera frenas" dijo Noah

"La inventaron ellos" dijo Rachel levantándose. "Voy a ver quién es"

"¿Quieres jugar a la play?" preguntó Noah mirando a Dave "Rachel tiene unos juegos buenísimos"

"¿No vamos a esperar que ella vuelva?" preguntó el otro chico

"Hay dos posibilidades, o es Shelby o es Santana. Y con ninguna de las dos va a volver a esta habitación" dijo Noah agarrando un control y tirándose a David, mientras se acomodaba al frente del televisor de Rachel.

"¿Quién es Shelby?" preguntó Dave sentándose a su lado

"Oh, es una larga historia" dijo Noah

* * *

><p>"<em>Rachel, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Santana en un recreo cuando vio que su amiga estaba llorando en el baño<em>

"_Oh, nada. Lo de siempre" dijo Rachel tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su campera._

"_¿Quién te dijo algo?" preguntó Santana poniéndose en su lugar de protectora._

"_Nadie, vamos Santana" _

"_¿Si te pidieran perdón, cualquiera de ellos, los perdonarías?" preguntó Santana. Tenían 11 años, pero Rachel siempre parecía más madura._

"_La gente necesita oportunidades. Eso dicen mis papis" dijo Rachel intentando sonreír._

"_No me responde la pregunta" _

"_Si, los perdonaría"_

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Santana?" preguntó la diva al abrir la puerta y encontrar a la latina.<p>

"Soy una estúpida, idiota y no pienso lo que digo antes de decirlo." dijo Santana mirando a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos. "Ahora cuando termine de pedirte disculpas, voy a ir a hablar con Karfosky"

"David está acá" dijo la diva moviéndose para dejarla entrar.

"Lo siento tanto, Rachel" dijo Santana "Quería arreglar lo nuestro y no me di cuenta que estaba arruinando a Karofsky"

"Santana...es como muchas disculpas últimamente" dijo Rachel. "Espera aquí"

"¿Está en tu cuarto?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Con Noah" dijo la diva subiendo las escaleras y volviendo a los dos minutos con Karofsky.

"Santana" dijo el muchacho sentándose en el sillón.

"David, lo siento mucho" dijo la latina

"Suena raro que me digas David" dijo el muchacho. "Pero está bien, acepto tus disculpas."

"¿En serio?"

"Rachel tendría que tener todas las razones del mundo para odiarme y sin embargo salió del clóset para permitirme escapar y encima me buscó para consolarme." dijo David.

"Gracias por perdonarme." dijo Santana bajando la mirada.

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" preguntó Karofsky acercándose a Santana. "Deja de ser cobarde también. Da miedo lo que pueda pasar cuando dices lo que eres, pero sabes que te has quitado un gran peso de encima y no tienes que seguir ocultándolo"

"Voy a pensarlo" dijo Santana.

"De acuerdo. Voy a volver con Puck" dijo Karofsky. "Le estaba dando una paliza en la play station"

Rachel se quedó en la planta baja mirando a Santana, hasta que estaba por hablar.

"Ahora entiendo que has tenido algún tipo de relación con Holt" dijo Santana ganándole de mano.

"Algo así, Noah siempre me dijo que estaba un poco loca, pero no quise hacerle caso. No hay muchas mujeres que quieran ser mis amigas" dijo la diva sentándose en donde antes había estado Karofsky.

"Siempre lo sospeché. Tiene unos ojos muy extraños" dijo Santana. "¿Puedo...puedo preguntar como sucedió?"

"Hoy no, Santana" dijo Rachel levantándose.

"Esta bien, entiendo que quizás no quieras verme demasiado hoy. Y que es demasiado pronto para hablar de temas tan personales conmigo" dijo la latina levantándose también y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Mis padres quieren hablar con los tuyos, Santana" dijo Rachel

"¿De qué?¿Estoy en problemas?" preguntó la diva

"Dicen que no les gustó como terminó su relación cuando la nuestra terminó, así que quieren reiniciar las cenas semanales"

"Esta bien, hablaré con ellos" dijo Santana saliendo de la casa.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, ¿quieres hacer algo hoy?" preguntó Santana. Nuevamente era viernes y después de poder hablar con la diva una o dos veces por día durante dos semanas, se atrevió a preguntarle si querían hacer algo.<p>

"Hoy no puedo, Santana. Lo lamento mucho" dijo la diva siguiendo su camino.

"Entiendo que sigas sin confiar en mi pero..." comenzó a decir Santana

"Creo que anoche quedó en claro que estoy intentando confiar nuevamente en vos, Santana" dijo la diva.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó la latina

"Los viernres hago algo...con los chicos...y por ahora es mejor que no se entere nadie" dijo Rachel "Y estoy segura, tengo esas cuatro personas siguiéndome a todos lados y no dejan que nadie se me acerque."

* * *

><p>"<em>Se están acostumbrando a echarnos del comedor" dijo Santana cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Sus padres habían retomado la amistad mucho más rápido que ellas dos, y ya en la segunda cena en dos semanas, habían ordenado a las morenas que se retiraran a uno de los cuartos hasta que las llamen.<em>

"_Creo que ellos solo quedaron en el fuego cruzado" dijo Rachel. "Esto no cambió mucho" _

"_Lo sé. No quise cambiar nada." dijo Santana "La decoramos juntas" _

"_Lo recuerdo" dijo la diva señalando una esquina de la habitación en donde había una estrella._

"_¿Puedo preguntarte...?" comenzó a decir Santana_

"_¿Sigues con las ganas de saber que pasón con Jamie?" preguntó la diva. Santana solo asintió. "Después de que dijiste que te habías acostado con Finn y terminé nuestra relación, seguía en una confusión que tenía hace un tiempo. Por fin sentía cosas, pero no muy...fuertes. Lo quería como un amigo. Y ya no soporto bien que un amigo me mienta. Por eso un día estaba en el parque, pensando porque a veces sentía cosas por una mujer, cuando Jamie se me acercó y empezamos a hablar. Nos comenzamos a ver fuera de la escuela y al poco tiempo ella me besó. De ahí empezamos algún tipo de relación sentimental, pero yo nunca podía sentir más que un simple cariño por ella y digamos, ella no es muy estable, así que le expliqué y terminamos. Más o menos por la época en que empezaste a intentar volver a hablarme" _

"_¿Tuve algo que ver en esa ruptura?" _

"_No. Jamie está un poco loca en serio" _

"_Eso es cierto" dijo Santana_

"_¿Cómo es que Quinn te está ayudando a volver a ser mi amiga?" preguntó Rachel_

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Santana._

"_Este papel tiene como título **Recuperar la amistad de Rachel ** y es la letra de Quinn" dijo la diva._

"_No tengo ni idea, pero está muy concentrada en hacer que sea cierto" dijo Santana._

* * *

><p>"De acuerdo, ya son ¿qué?¿6 meses?" preguntó Quinn. Era otro viernes a la noche y Santana se había juntado con ella y con Brittany.<p>

"Si" dijo Santana tirada sobre la cama

"¿Y todavía no sabes que hacen los fines de semana?" preguntó la rubia más pequeña

"No" dijo Santana

"¿Le has preguntado?" preguntó Brittany

"Si, pero me dice que todavía no es tiempo" dijo la latina.

"Además está esos extraños días de hace un mes en que desaparecieron todos" dijo Brittany

"Es cierto. Y volvieron como felices" recordó Quinn

"Tengo un mensaje de Artie" dijo Brittany mirando su celular que había sonado.

"Y yo de Rachel" dijo la latina mirando el suyo que también había sonado.

"Yo tengo 15 de Finn diciendo que está aburrido, pero no lo cuento" dijo la rubia

"¿No habías terminado con esa cosa?" preguntó Santana

"No, falta una semana para el baile de graduación. Tengo que ganar esa corona" dijo Quinn

"Y después, nos vamos a NY" dijo Brittany.

"¿Qué dicen sus mensajes?" preguntó Quinn tratando de ordenar la conversación.

"Que ponga MTv" dijo Brittany

"Pon algo en la televisión, a ver que quieren decirnos." dijo Quinn encendiendo el aparato.

"¡Oh Por Dios!" dijo Santana quien reconoció a la primer persona que apareció en la imagen

"No lo puedo creer" dijo Quinn incrédula

"¡Artie está en la tele!" dijo Brittany.

Y las tres se quedaron mirando el video clip de una nueva banda de rock, llamada CoD.

* * *

><p>"Voy a ser tu gruppie" dijo Santana apareciendo en la casa de Rachel 15 minutos después de ver el video clip.<p>

"Creo que deberías saber que es lo que eso significa realmente" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Sé lo que realmente significa. Pero no voy a dejar que hagas giras nacionales y que se tiren mujeres encima" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo qué no?" pregunto Rachel

"De acuerdo..." dijo Santana pero perdió la oportunidad cuando Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó.

"¿Por eso no me lo vas a permitir?" preguntó la diva

"Por fin confías lo suficiente en mi" dijo Santana volviendo a besarla.

* * *

><p>"Bien, eso no es bastante revelador" dijo Hiram mirando a su hija.<p>

"Es un baile de promoción" dijo Santana mirando su vestido rojo, mientras esperaba que Rachel bajara las escaleras.

"Trata de no quitarle la virtud a nuestra hija hoy, a pesar de lo que diga la tradición" pidió Leroy.

"Mis padres pidieron lo mismo" dijo Santana. "Y les voy a responder lo mismo. Tardé más de 6 meses en ganarme su confianza de nuevo y en poder hacerla mi novia. No voy a apurarme para llevármela a la cama"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Cómo es eso que los domingos te juntas con Shelby?" preguntó Santana sorprendida cuando la diva le contó que era eso lo que hacía esos días de la semana.<em>

"_No solo los domingos, también otros días de la semana" dijo Rachel. _

"_¿A hacer qué?" preguntó Santana_

"_Los domingos son los días de madre e hija." dijo Rachel _

"_¿El resto de los días?" preguntó Santana_

"_Son los días que nos juntamos a grabar" dijo la diva. Santana había aparecido la noche anterior diciendo que era iba a ser su gruppie. "Es algo así como nuestra productora" _

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si." _

* * *

><p>"Bueno, vamos a entrar de la mano y juntas." dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta con el pecho hacia adelante.<p>

"Espero que no sea el primer y último baile al que asistimos juntas" dijo la diva

"¿Ahora que te vas a convertir en estrella de rock?" preguntó la latina. "Ni loca." dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias San" dijo Rachel besándola antes de entrar en el gimnasio de McKinley

"¿Por qué?"

"Por querer volver a ser mi amiga"

"Y algo más, Rach."

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_¡Dos aventuras y largas en dos días! Jajaja. También es otro de los one shots incompletos que tenía, pero ya era largo hasta donde estaba y traté de terminarlo lo mejor posible. Espero que les guste. Es super light pero creo que porque la mayor parte se basa en...no sé ya en que se basa. _

_Me puse a terminarlo porque intento liberar la mente de Alicia a ver si lo puedo adaptar._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_**Eli: **gracias por la review y por estar pendiente! Trato de publicar seguido pero muchas veces no puedo. Hasta la próxima! _

_**laars15: **si, Noah me quedó malo en esa historia. Pero bueno...espero que no tanto. Gracias por la review y por leer la historia! Y espero que tengas una buena semana (a mi también me gusta el Pezberry y lo extrañaba). Saludos!_

_**andreastorm4: **Hola! Tanto tiempo! Gracias por la review! Lamentablemente no voy a poder llevar a cabo tu pedido, porque esa pareja me da las mismas sensaciones que el Quinntana y sabemos que no me sale el Quinntana. Por más que lo intente, siempre termino haciendo a una de las dos muy malas y realmente es porque no me atrae demasiado la pareja. Igual que Santana y Cassandra. Mil disculpas por no poder llevar a cabo ese pedido. Espero que me entiendas! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja si, fue parece ser un sentimiento un poco en común. Espero que no lo odies más. Kurt es como que lo vi de otra forma en ese fic, no sé que me pasó. Jajaja. Yo también extrañaba los pezberry, por eso creo que son dos en dos días. Gracias por leerlo y por la review, Andru! Besos!_

_Kitties, me despido. Gracias por leerme._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	73. Los Brebajes de Sue Sylvester

**Título:** Los Brebajes de Sue Sylvester

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **9,195

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Rachel está con Finn, hasta que no está más con Finn y Santana ve como una puerta abierta para poder estar por fin con la diva de sus sueños eróticos más profundos. Pero...hay consecuencias por tomar los brebajes de Sue Sylvester. G!P Santana.

**Rating: M**

****IMPORTANTE:****** es otro de esos one shots no terminados que terminé. Como verán dice Julliard, no NYADA, por lo que es de hace mucho. Y por las dudas: PELIGRO! Alto Voltaje! (aunque no creo que sea para tanto)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Los Brebajes de Sue Sylvester<strong>**

Era demasiado tiempo ya. Ese dolor en sus partes íntimas cada vez que la pequeña diva se levantaba y cantaba en Glee. Era demasiado sentir la erección que causaba cada vez que su voz comenzaba a penetrar en su cerebro. O como empezaba a sentir calor cada vez que la veía caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, o como empezaba su pene a temblar cada vez que ella le decía "Buenos días, Santana". Y después, como tenía que ir a uno de los baños del segundo piso, que constantemente estaba desocupado a llorar después de insultarla, decirle nombres o tirarle un granizado. Ella estaba con Finn. Y Santana López se había convertido en un raro especimen gracias a las limpiezas que Sue Sylvester les daba a sus Cheerios. Así que a esta altura, la capitana (nuevamente) del equipo de porristas, solo deseaba que los próximos 6 meses pasaran rápido. Solo deseaba, poder terminar la secundaria de una vez por todas, salir de Lima y alejarse de Rachel Berry.

Todo había tomado sentido para Santana, después de las Competencias Nacionales pérdidas en Nueva York el año anterior. En realidad, todo había tomado sentido cuando volvió a tener una amistad con Brittany y ésta, demostrando ser más inteligente que muchas personas, le hizo ver las cosas como eran.

"Si, Santana, pero no estás realmente enamorada de mí. Estás enamorada de otra persona, y te es más fácil decirmelo que darte cuenta que lo que sentís por ella es mucho más fuerte que el amor que me tienes. Y eso es solo porque a mi me amas, profundamente, pero solo como amiga."

Santana se había quedado mirando a su amiga como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas.

"Recontemos situaciones, Sanny: Fue la única que te creyó cuando todo el club te echaba la culpa en las seccionales del primer año de que le diste la lista a Sue. Fue la única razón por la cual te acostaste con Finn, más allá de todo lo que conscientemente quieras creer. Fue a la persona a la que le gritabas cuando cantaba en la fiesta en la casa de Rachel el año pasado. E hiciste una muñeca vudu de ella."

"Britt, ¿me estás diciendo que estoy enamorada de Berry?"

"Por supuesto, Sanny. Pasas más tiempo mirando esa muñeca de lo que pasas entrenando para las Cheerios. Además sos extremadamente cruel con ella. Sos como un niño de jardín de infantes que le tira las trenzas a la nena que le gusta."

Después de decirle todo eso, Brittany tuvo que irse corriendo porque su gato, Lord Tubbington, estaba usando su celular para mandarle mensajes a una novia que tenía en Alaska. Dejando a una Santana más estupefacta todavía.

Después de pasar varios días pensando en lo que su amiga rubia le había dicho, la latina se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Pero a pesar de todo, no quiso hacer ningún movimiento para ganarse el lado bueno de Berry. Ella estaba con Finn y, esta vez, parecía una relación inquebrantable.

Para empeorar el último año de secundaria, Sue Sylvester, compartió con su capitana un brebaje (no existe otra palabra para decirlo) especial para mantener en forma a su escuadrón. Pero solo lo tomo Santana el primer mes, ya que Sue quería saber si esa fórmula tenía alguna contraindicación que pudiera afectar a todas sus discípulas. Después de tomar ese líquido color marróngrisáceoo, durante los 30 días que Sylvester estableció como prueba, Santana tenía que dejar de tomarlo por unas dos semanas. Y ahí fue cuando todo empeoró. El humor de la latina se volvió más violento, más inestable y su comportamiento se volvió bastante errático. Después de que pasó una semana, se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado, de la noche a la mañana, en el lugar en donde tenía su vagina. Así que fue corriendo hacia Sue Sylvester, la cual la acompañó a un médico de confianza. El Dr. Seuss, quien había preparado ese brebaje espantoso que la latina había consumido, le dijo que desde ahora en adelante y no sabía por cuanto tiempo, tenía como sistema reproductor las partes másculinas. El brebaje, contenía altos grados de testosterona y algunos pocos materiales radiactivos, que combinados hicieron que a Santana López le creciera un pene en el lugar en donde antes tenía su vagina.

Sue buscó formas para esconder el nuevo apéndice de la latina en el uniforme de las porristas y Santana se dió cuenta, que era más parecida a Puck de lo que pensaba. Pero cuando se trataba de Rachel Berry era todavía peor. Cada vez que veía a la diva, tenía una erección y tenía que correr al baño más cercano a masturbarse, pensando en los voluptuosos labios de Rachel, en sus pequeñas manos, y en lo que sería sentir los músculos de su vagina cerrándose alrededor de su, no tan promedio, pene. Porque para decir verdad, su nuevo miembro, era mucho más grande que los que ella había conocido.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Santana se volvía más y más desesperada por poder estar con Rachel, y su miembro solo reaccionaba ante la presencia de la diva o ante algún pensamiento sobre la pequeña morena.

* * *

><p>Y ahora se encontraba Santana, un viernes de febrero, caminando por los pasillos casi vacíos de McKinley, pensando en llegar a su casa y tener unas largas sesiones de masturbación antes de ir a una fiesta que Puck estaba haciendo, sin razón alguna, cuando sintió su BlackBerry vibrar en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Brittany que decía que mirara urgente el blog de Jacob.<p>

Ingresó en el navegador de su teléfono, y buscó la página que le habían dicho. Ahí, se encontró con una foto de Finn y Quinn, desnudos en la habitación del gigante, acostados en la cama, bajo el título: Fuinn está de vuelta y Rachel será mía.

Jewfro y su obsesión por Rachel llegaba a niveles en donde no le importaba destruir a la diva.

Santana sabía que esta era su oportunidad de poder acercarse a Berry, pero estaba más que preocupada por cómo se encontraba ella que como para pensar de que formas podía lograr su corazón. Así que buscando en los contactos de su teléfono, le envió un mensaje de texto.

_**Berry, ¿Estás bien? .SL**_

No hubo respuesta por mucho tiempo. Es más, cuando la recibió, habían pasado casi 3 horas y Santana ya estaba lista para ir a la fiesta de Puck.

**Santana, no quiero parecer maleducada, pero ¿por qué te importa saber como estoy?. No espero respuesta después de esto, así que supongo que debo decirte que nos veremos en la fiesta de Noah. RB**

Santana río por lo bajo, Berry incluso por mensaje de texto hablaba mucho. Le dio una cierta sensación de orgullo saber que Rachel iba a ir a la fiesta, estaba segura que había visto el blog de Jacob y que tenía el corazón roto.

La fiesta ya había empezado cuando Santana llegó. Puck estaba en una esquina de la cocina, hablando por celular y con cara de enojado. El resto de la gente que había arribado ya estaba bastante alegre por la bebida y algunos bastante borrachos para ser que la fiesta solo llevaba una hora.

Santana decidió quedarse en la cocina, cerca de las bebidas y observando a los que bailaban en la sala de estar. Saludo con la mano a Brittany que bailaba alrededor de Artie y que la había visto entrar.

Cuando Rachel Barbra Berry entró en la casa de Puckerman hasta la música se detuvo. Todos se quedaron mirándola hasta que desapareció en la cocina para abrazar a Puck y decirle algunas palabras al oído. Santana vio que Puck asentía y que miraba a la diva con compasión. Hasta ahora casi todo el club Glee se encontraba en la fiesta, solo faltaban Quinn y Finn, lo cual no sorprendía a nadie.

Santana intentó varias veces acercarse a Rachel, quien había pasado a su lado para sacar una cerveza de la heladera, para preguntarle como estaba pero no lograba juntar el coraje suficiente. Después de observarla durante media hora, Brittany atacó a la diva abrazándola cariñosamente y diciéndole algo que Santana no pudo escuchar debido a la música y al ruido de todos los asistentes hablando y riendo y gritando. La rubia había sido la única persona además de Noah en acercarse a Rachel. Los demás miembros del club, la miraban desde lejos hablando por lo bajo, y riendo. Para muchos de ellos siempre era bueno ver destruida a Berry.

Brittany agarró de la mano a Rachel y se acercaron hacia Santana, con Puck siguiendolas detrás lentamente. Cuando Santana estaba por aprovechar la situación de tener a Rachel tan cerca y estaba por hablar la música se detuvo de nuevo, para dar paso a las mismas miradas incómodas y a las figuras de Finn y Quinn cruzando el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Lo que sucedió fue algo que nadie esperaba, mucho menos Santana que encontró demasiado atractiva a Berry en su ola de furia. Finn y Quinn, al notar que Rachel estaba en la cocina, abrieron sus ojos como bola de billar y se quedaron completamente quietos. Rachel se acercó a ambos y con un movimiento extremadamente rápido abofeteó a Quinn, gritándole ¡Puta! y sin hacer ni un solo comentario más, se volvió hacia Finn, a quien le dió un golpe con el puño cerrado en la nariz, escuchándose un crack anunciando su fractura. Los amantes seguían completamente sorprendidos, era obvio que no esperaban que Rachel hiciera su aparición en la fiesta.

"¡Espero que estés feliz, Finn!" dijo Rachel, haciéndoles recordar a todos que además de saber golpear hablaba. "Por lo menos ahora no tengo que terminar yo contigo, gigante idiota. ¿Qué excusa tienes ahora para ir corriendo a los brazos de Quinn? ¿Qué no me acuesto contigo? Porque ambos sabemos que hace ya varios meses estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales. ¿Pero no es suficiente para vos? Maldito hombre con cerebro de mono y con problemas de eyaculación precoz. Sos un inútil Finn, ni siquiera podes mantener a una mujer satisfecha en la cama porque terminas horas antes de que la otra persona pudiera sentir algo. Seamos realistas, tampoco es tan grande. Y Quinn, la verdad, me decepcionas. Otra vez corriendo detrás de alguien que no te merece." Mientras dijo todo ese monólogo, Rachel fue levantando la voz, y cuando terminó todos los que estaban en la fiesta comenzaron a reírse de los problemas de Finn en la cama. El gigante, intentó hablar con Rachel, tartamudeando su nombre. Y todos volvieron a llamarse al silencio para poder escuchar lo que Finn quería decir. Pero cerró la boca, porque ya no tenía excusa alguna ni nada en la cabeza para responder a lo que Rachel había dicho. Santana viendo que esta podía ser su oportunidad, comenzó a hablar.

"Berry tiene razón, sabes, Finnept. Cuando te acostaste conmigo terminaste antes de siquiera ponerte el condón." Toda la casa volvió a estallar en carcajadas y Quinn salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí, mientras Finn la seguía sosteniendo su cabeza hacia arriba porque le estaba saliendo sangre de la nariz.

"¿Dónde está la música?" Gritó Berry y todos volvieron a bailar, a reír y hablar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rachel entonces se acercó hasta Santana y le dijo un suave gracias, que hizo sonrojar a la latina.

"¡Noah! ¿Dónde está el tequila?" Preguntó Rachel y Puck le señaló hacia una parte de la alacena.

Dos horas después, Rachel estaba tirada sobre la mesada, mirando a un punto fijo de la pared y sin hacer intentos de moverse. Puck se acercó entonces a Santana y le pidió si podía llevar a Rachel a su pieza, confiándole la llave de la misma. La pieza de Puckerman era la única cerrada con llave durante las fiestas. No quería que nadie entrara ahí a tener relaciones. Ni siquiera él entraba en su cuarto durante las fiestas. Santana asintió con la cabeza y siguió hablando con Berry, aunque sabía que ésta ya no la escuchaba, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y la arrastraba hacia el cuarto de Puck.

Eso fue todo lo que Santana recordó al día siguiente cuando abrió los ojos y vio delante de ella, el rostro calmo de Rachel Berry. Sentía su miembro dolorosamente erecto y no sabía si era por la visión o como todas las mañanas. Miró debajo de las colchas y vio que estaban completamente vestidas, así que respiró relajada.

Luego de unos minutos, Rachel abrió los ojos para encontrarse con dos piletas marrones observándola fijamente.

"Buenos días, Santanta" dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

"Hola Rachel"

"Gracias por traerme hasta el cuarto de Noah"

"No hay problema"

Sin decir más, se levantaron y antes de dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar, Santana agarró a Rachel del brazo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy a la tarde, Rachel?"

"No tengo ningún plan, Santana. Salvo romper mi dieta vegetariana y agarrar un pote de helado y comermelo todo mientras veo alguna comedia romántica que me haga llorar y así sacarme este dolor del pecho."

"¿Quieres...'" ¡Por Dios! Santana López no podía formular una simple pregunta. "¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo?" dijo prácticamente murmurando. "Ir al centro comercial o al parque, no sé."

"¿Porqué Santana?¿Por qué tanta amabilidad de pronto hacia mi?"

"Escucha, Berry" dijo Santana poniendo la fachada que siempre lleva en la escuela al mando de sus actos. "Te estoy invitando a pasar un rato conmigo, ¿Quieres o no?"

"Si es por lastima, entonces no Santana. No quiero que nadie me mire con lástima porque mi novio me engaño con su ex novia".

"No es por lástima Hobbit. Es porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo". Santana se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho le había salido mal. Comenzó a sentir el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas y cuando estaba por salir corriendo, recibió su respuesta.

"Esta bien, Santana. No entiendo porque de golpe quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, pero no soy quien para negarte ese placer. Envíame un texto a la tarde y nos encontramos en algún lugar."

Santana, solo asintió antes de soltar la mano de Rachel y verla desaparecer por las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Para sorpresa de todos, el lunes después de la fiesta, Rachel renunció al club Glee. Con los tres nuevos integrantes que tenían, ella ya no se sentía necesaria para el club y, quienes ella creía que eran sus amigos, ni siquiera le habían dirigido la palabra, salvo Noah, Santana y Brittany, cuando el blog de Jacob publicó la foto. Todos así habían demostrado que se habían puesto del lado de Finn y Quinn.<p>

Al escuchar la noticia de la co capitana, Mercedes saltó de alegría y pidió inmediatamente su puesto, agregando que todos los solos ahora debían ir hacia ella o hacia Kurt. Kurt sorprendiendo a todos, le pidió a Rachel que pensara bien en lo que estaba haciendo, que su talento no debía pasar desapercibido y que ellos eran sus amigos, además que necesitaba estar en Glee para que la acepten en Julliard. Ante esta respuesta, Rachel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por bastante tiempo. Cuando terminó, continúo:

"Uds. no son mis amigos. El viernes pasado demostraron eso. Solo 3 personas estuvieron conmigo, dos de las cuales me sorprendieron bastante. Todos uds. se mantuvieron lejos mío durante toda la noche y todo el fin de semana. Incluso Kurt, cuando te llamé inmediatamente después de ver el blog, me dijiste que dejara de ser tan diva y me cortaste el teléfono. Tendrías que estar contento ya que ahora vas a tener más posibilidad para los solos. Seguramente el sr. Schuester te dará uno para las seccionales de este viernes. En cuanto a Julliard, Glee no es necesario para mi, ya que fui aceptada el año pasado poco después de las Nacionales en Nueva York, algo raro para esa universidad. Mucha suerte para todos uds. este viernes."

Después de decir eso, Rachel se dio media vuelta y se marchó del salón, sonriendo ampliamente.

Cuando Santana estacionó esa noche en la calle de Rachel, pudo ver que la camioneta de Puck estaba en la entrada de autos de la diva. Una oleada de celos recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que Rachel estaba olvidándose de Finn acostándose con Puckerman. A pesar de todo, salió de su auto e hizo sonar el timbre esperando interrumpir algo importante.

Rachel abrió la puerta, vestida completamente diferente a como se viste en el colegio. La recibió sonriendo y la invitó a pasar a su habitación. Al entrar en el cuarto, pudo ver que Puckerman estaba sentado en el piso, mirando unos libros que estaban desparramados sobre una pequeña mesa. Rachel anunció que se iba a dar un baño, y que era bueno que Santana hubiera aparecido así no dejaba solo a Noah. Después de desaparecer en el baño de su habitación, Puckerman levantó la vista de los libros y observó detenidamente a Santana.

"Si vas a lastimarla, es mejor que salgas por la puerta y nunca más hables con ella." dijo después de unos minutos.

"No es mi intención lastimarla, Puck. Solo quiero intentar hacerla feliz."

Puckerman solo asintió y volvió a mirar los libros.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Puckertonto?" preguntó Santana con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

"Rachel es la única que cree que yo no soy un perdedor de Lima. Y me está ayudando a conseguir los créditos necesarios para ir a una universidad. Preferiblemente Nueva York, así comparto departamento con ella y abaratamos los costos." contestó sin levantar la vista de los libros.

"¿En serio? ¿No tienes otras intenciones con ella?"

"¿Cómo qué? ¿Llevarmela a la cama?"

Santana solo asintió, mirándolo esta vez, directamente a los ojos.

"No. No quiero llevarmela a la cama, López. Ese tren ya pasó. Rachel y yo funcionamos muchísimo mejor como amigos." después de mirar hacia la nada durante unos minutos, Puckerman volvió a hablar. "La verdad, Rachel no es como todos la ven. Es mucho más tranquila cuando está fuera de la escuela. Es genial con los video juegos, podemos pasar muchas horas jugando COD, y muchas de las bromas que yo hice en la escuela en los últimos meses en realidad fueron ideas de ella"

Santana quedó completamente sorprendida después de esto, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada porque Puck volvió a hablar.

"Sus padres no están mucho por acá, ella necesita un poco de atención. Es capaz de perdonar todas las cosas malas que uno le hizo. Lo hizo conmigo por tirarle granizados. Y estoy seguro que a vos ya te perdonó porque si no no te hubiera permitido llevarla hasta mi pieza la otra noche en la fiesta. Tiene un corazón enorme y todos la malentienden porque tiene un deseo, un destino. Simplemente porque sabe lo que quiere. Otros están demasiado celosos de su talento. Y ella lo sabe. Solo que no tiene a muchas personas a su alrededor para calmarla. Cuando esta con personas que le caen bien o que considera sus amigos se calma bastante. Se que lo notaste".

Santana asintió porque el sábado a la tarde que pasaron juntas, Rachel era una persona completamente diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Incluso su gusto en la ropa, el cual le había confesado que solo usaba los sweaters y las medias largas de lana porque eran más baratas para reemplazar que la ropa que realmente le gustaba usar.

Cuando Rachel salió del baño, se unió a sus dos amigos y les preguntó si querían cenar algo. Ante el asentimiento de ambos, se dirigieron a la cocina y mientras Rachel cocinaba, Santana decidió contar lo que había pasado después de la sesión de Glee.

"Rachel, Puck, tengo que contarles algo que pasó después de Glee hoy. Es algo que te involucra Rachel." Los dos miraban ahora a Santana atentamente. "Cuando estaba yendo hacia la oficina de Sue, escuché al sr. Schuester hablar con Finn de que iba a hacer lo posible para no dejarte ir de Glee. No antes de las seccionales. Y escuché que el sr. Schuester decía que si no lograba hacer que Figgins te obligara a volver a Glee, iba a hacerte reprobar en todas las materias así no te graduabas y no podías ir a Nueva York." La cara de sus oyentes ahora estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos. No podían creer que Schuester hiciera eso. "Así que fui corriendo a hablar con Sue, y después de varios minutos y explicaciones logré convencerla de que si lograba hacer que Schuester no convenciera a Figgins con ninguno de sus planes, podía de una vez por todas destruir a Glee. Así que Sue intervino la reunión de Schuester con Figgins, y logró cambiar todo. Si Glee no sale primero en las seccionales el viernes, será cancelado para siempre. Además Schuester tiene que intentar salir primero sin tu presencia, Rachel, Porque en el caso de que cantes aunque sea una nota este viernes, Schuester va a ser despedido."

Ni Rachel ni Noah habían escuchado hablar tanto tiempo a Santana antes. Nunca antes.

"Otra vez, muchas gracias Santana." Dijo Rachel volviendo a concentrarse en la comida. "Y la verdad, me gusta como dices mi nombre." Santana pudo ver un poco de rubor cubriendo las mejillas de la diva, pero no pudo saber si era verdad o no, porque Puck la envolvió en un abrazo y le decía continuamente gracias por intervenir.

En realidad no había sido gran cosa para Santana ir a hablar con Sue, sabía como podía amenazarla para que aceptara entrometerse en la conversación entre el director y el maestro de español. Pero no fue necesaria ninguna amenaza, ya que cuando Sue le pregunto el porqué, Santana confesó su amor por la diva y dijo que lo correcto era dejarla seguir sus sueños. Sue, en un ataque de bondad, decidió ayudar a su capitana.

El resto de la noche, los tres la pasaron riendo, jugando a video juegos y viendo películas. Rachel no les permitió volver a sus casas, ya que cuando terminaron eran casi las 2 de la mañana.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cada uno se fue en su auto al colegio y no se vieron hasta el mediodía.<p>

Rachel, no sabía porqué había aceptado la invitación de Santana de sentarse en la cafetería con ella y con algunas Cheerios. Aunque solo estuvo de acuerdo con la condición de que Noah se pudiera sentar con ellas.

Mientras tanto Santana en la práctica con las porristas, se enteró por Brittany de que el club Glee no estaba de acuerdo con la renuncia de Rachel y que iban a hacerla volver al mediodía. Ante esto, Santana habló con JewFro diciéndole que al mediodía estuviera en la cafetería con una cámara preparada porque podía llegar a pasar algo interesante.

Rachel camino con la frente en alto por la cafetería hasta que divisó la mesa en donde se encontraban sus dos amigos. Aunque no sabía si podía llamar amiga a Santana todavía. Se sentó entre medio de ellos y antes de poder dar un mordisco a su comida, escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Al levantar la vista se encontró con el club Glee mirándola fijamente. Quinn comenzó a hablar apenas vio que Rachel levantaba la mirada.

"Escucha RuPaul, no tienes ninguna opción. Esta tarde, vas a aparecer por el salón del coro, vas a practicar, vas a colaborar y así vas a seguir haciéndolo hasta el final del año, o si no..."

"¿O si no qué, Quinn?" Interrumpió Rachel, mirándola directamente a los ojos y ajena al hecho de que todos los que estaban en su mesa, y en las de alrededores, prestaban atención a cada detalle. "¿Vas a llamarme Man-Hands, RuPaul, Treasure Trail hasta que finalice el año? ¿Vas a tirarme granizados en la cara o vas a ordenarle a alguien que lo haga? ¿Vas a completar tu colección de dibujos pornográficos sobre mi persona en los baños de la escuela? ¿Vas a hacerte mi amiga para escribir canciones originales y decirme que no pertenezco a este lugar?¿Vas a pegarme una cachetada?" Quinn solo la miraba fijamente, sorprendida de la respuesta de la morena. "¿Sabías qué, Quinn? Todo eso ya lo hiciste. Todas y cada una de las cosas que acabo de enumerar, las hiciste. Incluso te acostaste con mi novio cuando sabías que estábamos juntos. Pero por suerte, eso es tu problema ahora Quinn. Y solo confirma la hipótesis de que sos frígida. Porque no creo que muchas mujeres quieran acostarse con Finn, sabiendo que nunca van a conocer un orgasmo con él, porque termina en un pestañeo. Aunque estoy segura de que eso te conviene, Quinn, así no se repite un embarazo no deseado. Espero que alguna vez conozcas el placer de hacer el amor con alguien sin miedos. Me das lastima, Quinn."

"¡Rachel!" Gritó Finn casi en un llanto, cuando ella terminó. Quinn tenía a esta altura los ojos llenos de lágrimas y bajó su mirada al piso.

"¿Qué me vas a decir Finn? ¿Me vas a invitar a jugar a los bolos para convencerme de que vuelva, mientras seguís con Quinn? ¿Vas a decir que me amas y después vas a dejarme para ser popular? ¿Vas a engañar a la siguiente pareja de Quinn, para poder estar con ella y cuando veas que yo seguí adelante vas a volver conmigo y con Quinn?."

"Rachel es verdad que te amo, por favor" suplico Finn casi en voz baja.

"Finn, para tu información, ya no voy a caer más en tus jueguitos. No solo porque me engañaste con la reina de hielo, si no porque realmente no quiero volver a tener ningún tipo de relación con vos. Finn tu pene no es tan grande, ni siquiera es lindo y para decir la verdad, cada vez que tuvimos sexo para poder excitarme lo suficiente tenía que pensar en que eras otra persona, porque nunca generaste suficiente deseo en mi para que pudiera siquiera sentirme húmeda. Lamento haber perdido mi virginidad con vos. Sentía más placer al masturbarme después de que te ibas, que cada vez que terminabas a los 5 segundos empezar. ¡5 segundos Finn!. Empecé a tomar el tiempo después de la segunda vez, y ese es tu promedio de duración, 5 segundos." Finn ahora estaba completamente colorado y agradecido de que no había muchos jugadores del equipo de Football en esa mesa escuchando su mala performance en la cama. Por lo menos su reputación no iba a sufrir tanto esta vez.

"Escucha, Diva" intentó esta vez Mercedes.

"¿En serio? ¿Ahora es tu turno Mercedes? La que se hace mi amiga, siempre que nos encontramos fuera del terreno de McKinley pero cuando vuelve a pisar la escuela pelea conmigo por los solos en Glee insultandome todo el tiempo y nunca pedir perdón. No Mercedes. No abras tu bocaza. Y vos tampoco, Kurt. Eres igual o peor que Mercedes. Mientras necesitas a alguien, estás con esa persona todo el tiempo, pero la única vez que te llamé porque te necesitaba me insultaste y cortaste el teléfono". Ahora todos, menos Mike y Brittany estaban con la cabeza gacha, mostrando su culpabilidad.

"No vengas a hacerte la buena, Rachel, el año pasado enviaste a una chica a una casa donde se reunían los drogadictos de crack. Si, ya sabemos que estaba deshabitada. Pero no fuiste tan buena entonces." Dijo Tina ganando un poco de coraje al recordar lo que la diva hizo.

"¿En serio?¿Otra vez eso? ¿Mike?" ante esto, todos miraron al bailarín que sonrío a la diva y comenzó a explicar.

"Rachel nunca envió a Sunshine a esa casa. La envió a Carmel a que audicionara y yo la acompañé. Decidimos que era mejor decir alguna mentira ya que ella había enviado a una gran cantante a la escuela que es nuestra mayor competencia. Pero Rachel, sabía por Shelby que en Carmel podían darle a Sunshine la residencia y que no iba a sufrir los abusos a los cuales una persona petisa, con un sueño y mal vestida puede sufrir en McKinley. Ah, y si quieren, pueden preguntarle a Sunshine por twitter y ella les va a responder la verdad." Ante esto, todos se quedaron completamente sorprendidos mirando a Mike y Rachel aprovechó el momento para escaparse de la cafetería, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el sr. Schuester que la miraba enojado.

"Rachel, tenemos que hablar." dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Nada de eso, Will. Berry viene conmigo." dijo Sue Sylvester apareciendo de la nada, en el mismo momento en que Santana salía de la cafetería prácticamente corriendo buscando a la diva.

Rachel sorprendida asintió ante la orden de Sylvester y caminó al lado de ella, seguida de cerca por Santana, dejando a un Will Schuester completamente shockeado por la aparición de Sylvester.

Al doblar por el pasillo, Sylvester frenó de golpe.

"Ya me cansé de tu presencia, Streisand." Y con eso, deó a la diva y a la latina paradas solas en el medio del pasillo mirando como se marchaba.

Santana tentativamente intentó agarrar la mano de la diva, y cuando Rachel se dió cuenta de ese movimiento, estiró su mano sorprendiendo a Santana al cerrar la distancia e intervino sus dedos con los de la latina.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó tímidamente Santana. "Me gustaría contarte algo". Rachel asintió y fueron caminando hasta el auditorio.

La diva, escuchó atentamente como Santana le contaba que estaba enamorada de ella, y como le explicaba la aparición de un pene completamente fértil en su cuerpo. Santana estaba completamente avergonzada, quería esperar más tiempo para contarle todo esto a Rachel, pero a la vez, verla toda colorada por la furia en la cafetería, hizo a su cuerpo hacer cosas increíbles, sintió mariposas en su estómago, su miembro no dejaba de temblar aunque logró evitar una situación en donde todos supieran de su secreto. Cuando Rachel se marchó de la cafetería, Puckerman le había hecho señas de que la siguiera y Brittany le había deseado suerte a los gritos. Además Santana había decidido hablar de todo eso con Rachel en ese momento, porque vio que la honestidad que Rachel emanaba cuando estaba enojada era todavía más dura que una honestidad cubierta por sentimientos.

Cuando Santana terminó de hablar, Rachel se quedó mirando largamente a la latina. Después, desvió su mirada hacia la zona pélvica de Santana y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, miró su reloj. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que faltaban 10 minutos para volver a clases y aunque no entendía porque la latina había elegido ese momento después de todo el drenaje emocional que tuvo en la cafetería estaba por lo menos tranquila de que ahora sabía las verdaderas intenciones de la muchacha. Y sabía que era cierto porque podía ver la sinceridad reflejada.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Santana y pudo ver que ella hacía un paso hacia atrás. Así que decidió detenerse y decir lo que tenía que decir.

"Santana, no me importa si te crecio un pene, si sos un extraterrestre o si mañana te crecen dos cabezas. No me importa tampoco si sos hombre, mujer, travesti, transexual, hermafrodita o Cheerio. No voy a rechazar tus sentimientos porque realmente yo tengo un par de confesiones que hacerte, pero hoy estoy más que enojada por lo que acaba de pasar en la cafetería y no quiero hacer cosas de las cuales después no tengamos un buen resultado. Sabía que tenías algo entre las manos cuando me enviaste ese mensaje de texto el viernes, y aunque nunca me imaginé que fuera todo esto, estoy alegre de que no sea una broma hacia mí. Te voy a pedir tiempo, aunque no mucho tiempo, solo unos días. Porque aunque lo que Jacob publicó el viernes en su blog me dolió, ya hacía bastante tiempo que venía superando a Finn. Yo no sentía una relación con él y realmente estaba esperando el momento indicado para terminar con esa relación. Ya tenía a alguien en mente hace unos meses. Ahora..." tomó un gran respiro, porque sabía que lo que podía decir podía arruinar cualquier cosa "cuando tengas un poco de tiempo para relajarte, me gustaría que recuerdes lo que le dije a Finn en la cafetería. Me gustaría que recuerdes esa parte, porque en realidad no soy tan valiente como parezco. Voy a abrazarte ahora Santana. ¿Eso está bien?" Sin levantar la vista del piso y con su cabeza trabajando a toda velocidad intentando recordar lo que la diva le había pedido, Santana asintió. De golpe sintió unos brazos calientes alrededor de sus hombros, envolviéndola en una nube que no sabía que existía. Un cuerpo se pegó al suyo y perdió por completo los sentidos. No supo en que momento y bajo que órdenes sus manos fueron rodeando despacio la cintura de Rachel y al unirse del otro lado, atrajo hacia sí más a la diva.

Se separaron cuando el timbre anunciando el comienzo del nuevo período sonó a través de toda la escuela. Antes de marcharse hacia su salón, Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla a Santana, prácticamente tocando la comisura de sus labios. Por alguna razón Santana no dejó de sonreír el resto del día.

Cuando llegó el momento de Glee, sin Rachel, todos estaban deprimidos. Nadie sabía que hacer, ya que Finn como capitán era inservible. Media hora después, en los que Kurt y Mercedes se confundían los pasos, las letras, y arruinaban toda la coreografía, Puck se hartó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Puckerman, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó un Schuester con los pelos de punta, sus rulos completamente sin forma alguna.

"Al diablo con esto, Schuester. Renuncio. Esto no es nada sin Berry. Ellos ni siquiera pueden encontrar un paso y ya es el segundo día que esto pasa. Porque ayer la diva negra y Kurtsie lo único que hicieron fue pelear por las notas, mientras todos nosotros mirábamos la obrita de teatro. Y hoy, inventan unos pasos, en vez de dejar que bailarines como Mike o Brittany los hagan. Y así, cuatro días antes no voy a arriesgarme a perder unas seccionales contra Vocal Adrenaline cuando el alma de Glee se fue. Lo que quise decir con este monólogo a la Berry, es que renuncio a este patético club, Schuester." Y con eso volvió a intentar salir del salón, pero al llegar a la puerta y sin mirar atrás agregó: "Y no intente ir a convencer a Figgins, Schuester, porque ya hablé con Beiste y le conté lo que ud. hizo ayer después de la renuncia de Berry."

Todo el club miró a su director suplicándole que hiciera algo mientras los sonidos de los pasos de Puckerman se alejaba por los pasillos.

* * *

><p>Santana decidió no hablar con Rachel ese día. Así que habló con Brittany después de una dura práctica con Sue, que después de la noche que paso con Rachel y Puck la habían dejado completamente destrozada y se fue a su casa a ducharse y a acostarse.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, seguía sin poder descubrir que le había querido decir Rachel y después de otra ducha y el desayuno, su blackberry le avisaba que tenía un enlace compartido en facebook. El enlace, llevaba al blog de Jacob, y mostraba una grabación de la reunión de Finn con Schuester el lunes a la tarde, otra de la reunión Schuester - Figgins - Sylvester y la grabación de lo sucedido en la cafetería el día anterior. Santana reprodujo éste último, a ver si echaba luz a todas sus dudas. Y después de mirarlo tres veces, se dió cuenta lo que Rachel le había querido decir y salió corriendo hacia McKinley sabiendo que llegaba tarde a la práctica de las Cheerios.

Cuando terminó la práctica, se dirigió a su casillero a esperar que Rachel hiciera su aparición. Y cuando por fin divisó a la diva, un aplauso comenzó a escucharse por todo el pasillo. Muchos silbaban, otros le gritaban "Genial Berry", otros decían "espero que nunca te enojes conmigo", y otro tipo de cosas que hicieron hervir de celos a Santana. Rachel frenó en su casillero y metió su cara dentro del mismo, ya que se había puesto bastante colorada de la vergüenza, porque no sabía porque la aplaudían.

"Supongo que no viste el blog de JewFro esta mañana." dijo Santana acercándose a la espalda de Rachel.

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel dando media vuelta y abrazando sorpresivamente a la latina. "No, no lo vi. ¿Qué publicó?" preguntó sin soltar a la muchacha que instintivamente acercó más sus cuerpos, apretando sobre todo la cintura de la diva hacia ella.

"Lo que pasó ayer en la cafetería" susurró Santana sabiendo que ahora tenían que esperar que el pasillo se vaciara porque al sentir el calor del cuerpo emanando de la pequeña diva, su miembro se hizo presente apretándose en contra de la pelvis de la diva.

"Ajá...mmmm...¿Santana?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Estás feliz de verme? No es que me moleste, pero estamos en el medio del pasillo"

"Y acá nos vamos a quedar hasta que este un poco más vacío, si no te molesta. Porque tu cuerpo apoyado contra el mío evita que todos se den cuenta de mi erección"

Toda la conversación era mantenida en susurros. Santana,emitióo un suave gemido cuando sintió que Rachel apretó su centro todavía más hacia ella.

"Entonces eso vamos a tener que hacer" agregó la diva sin soltar a la latina.

"¿Era yo? La persona en la que pensabas cada vez que estabas con Finn para lograr excitarte, ¿Era yo?" pregunto la latina, mientras comenzaba a ver que ya quedaban pocas personas en el pasillo y que la campana había sonado.

"Si, Santana, siempre, cada una de las veces, pensaba en vos." respondió Rachel alejando su cabeza para mirar a la latina a los ojos. "Pero aunque quiera esto, hoy por hoy voy a lastirmarte"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana sacando sus manos de alrededor de la vida pero sin alejarse.

"Santana...más allá de todo, lo que ellos me hicieron me dolió. Y no quiero que seas el clavo que saque a otro clavo. Quiero que seas...algo más"

"¿Y si empezamos algo ahora...?"

"Si empezamos algo ahora solo te estaré usando y no quiero."

"Está...después...mejor después hablamos" dijo Santana alejándose y caminando hacia su aula.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué haces aquí sola?" preguntó Santana entrando en el auditorio y encontrando a Rachel almorzando.<p>

"Pensé que estabas demasiado enojada conmigo..." dijo la diva

"No enojada...al comienzo si" dijo Santana sentándose a su lado. "Pero después me puse a pensar y no quiero ser usada. Y probablemente eso terminaría pasando entre nosotras y sobre todo conmigo si nos apuramos en esto."

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva completamente sorprendida.

"Si, en serio. No fue mentira todo lo que te conté ayer. Y si realmente pude esperar todo este tiempo para, por lo menos, poder acercarme a ti, puedo esperar algo más"

"Santana..."

"Rachel, escucha. No me voy a alejar. Al contrario, me voy a quedar a tu lado tratando de demostrarte que realmente quiero algo contigo y sincero. Nos queda un poco de tiempo antes de salir de este lugar" dijo la latina.

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, hobbit"

"Gracias Santana"

* * *

><p>"Bien...ya se acerca el baile de promoción" dijo Noah sentado en el piso del cuarto de Rachel, mientras la diva hacía unas tareas en su escritorio.<p>

"Por fin terminamos con la secundaria" dijo la diva.

Habían pasado meses desde que sucedió todo el drama con Quinn y Finn, y Santana seguía a su lado como amiga. Los sentimientos de Rachel comenzaron a ser más fuertes hacia la latina, pero como ésta solía mantenerse en un plano amistoso, no intentó mucho más.

"¿Qué vas a...?"

"¡La terminé!" dijo la diva dando media vuelta y mostrándole una tarjeta a su amigo. Era roja y blanca, como el color de las Cheerios, tenía algunos brillos a su alrededor, aunque no demasiados.

"¿No estabas haciendo tareas?" preguntó su amigo levantándose para ver.

"¿Crees que quiera ir conmigo al baile de graduación?" preguntó la diva poniéndose colorada.

"Creo que te va a decir que si aunque se lo preguntes recien levantada" dijo Noah sonriendo y volviendo a sentarse.

"Igualmente es difícil, muchas mujeres están invitándola" dijo la diva un poco triste

"Y todas han sido rechazadas" dijo Noah.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, mientras Santana cenaba con sus padres y Brittany, con quien habían pasado la tarde planeando como invitar a Rachel al baile de graduación, alguien tocó el timbre en la casa de los López.<p>

Santana fue la designada para abrir, y se encontró con que del otro lado de la puerta había una enorme osa con un uniforme de las Cheerios y en su mano una tarjeta.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Brittany quien como no había escuchado ninguna conversación, había ido a ver que sucedía. "¡Hermoso!" gritó al ver la osa. "¿Me la puedo quedar?"

"La tarjeta tiene mi nombre, Britt" dijo la latina agarrando el papel y leyendo.

"¿De quién es?Es de Rachel, ¿verdad? Solo te pones así colorada cuando Rachel está envuelta" dijo la rubia caminando hacia su amiga.

"_**Santana: **_

_**oh, Santana, Santana.**_

_**Eres como la luna cuando busca iluminarme**_

_**eres como un camino de luces hacia la alegría**_

_**después de leer esta cursi palabrería**_

_**¿serías mi pareja este viernes?**_

_**Rachel"**_

"Di que si" dijo Brittany abrazando a la latina.

"Voy a decir que si, Britt. Lo sabes" dijo Santana riendo ante la alegría de su amiga.

* * *

><p>"Uno pensaría que después de Get It Right serías mejor con las palabras" dijo Santana al día siguiente acercándose a la diva quien caminaba hacia su casillero.<p>

"Creo que solo soy artista de un solo hit" dijo Rachel sonriendo

"¿A qué hora me pasas a buscar?" preguntó la latina. Sabía que Rachel estaba nerviosa, lo notaba en sus ojos, los cuales en todos estos meses había aprendido a leer.

La primera vez que notó ese nerviosismo, fue después de las seccionales y de la derrota impresionante que tuvo New Directions, quien para ese día se encontraba ya sin Brittany y Santana, ocupadas por algo de Sue.

Cuando los miembros del coro, perdón, ex miembros del coro caminaron por el colegio al lunes siguientes, Rachel se puso nerviosa temiendo por su vida, pero al ver que ahora tenía algún tipo de apoyo, éstos no intentaron nada.

"¿A las 6?" preguntó la diva dando pequeños saltitos emocionada.

"A las 6" dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Rachel fue extremadamente puntual y no dejaron de mirarse durante 10 minutos y de observarse.<p>

"Hacen juego" dijo Noah cuando las vio llegar a Breadstix y era cierto. Mientras Santana portaba un vestido rojo, Rachel tenía uno blanco.

"Gracias, Puckerman" dijo Santana

"Aunque me gustaría pasar esta noche con uds., les hice preparar una mesa ahí atrás" dijo su amigo y Santana sonrió agradeciéndole.

Luego fueron al baile, en donde pasaron unas cuantas horas sin incidentes, pero mientras bailaban después de la elección del rey y la reina, a quien nadie había parecido importarle, Rachel le dijo algo en el oído a Santana y esta asintió.

"¿Un hotel, Berry?" preguntó la latina mientras se acomodaban en la limousina que la diva había alquilado para esa noche.

"Si quieres te dejo en tu casa y yo utilizo esa amplia cama para dormir" dijo Rachel subiendo la separación con el chófer.

"Sería mejor si me dijeras tus intenciones." dijo Santana "Después de todo, soy una chica muy inocente"

"¿Mis intenciones?" preguntó Rachel levantándose la parte de abajo del vestido y sentándose sobre la falda de la latina. "Son muy simples. Son algo que por lo menos yo quiero hacer hace tiempo y por lo que siento, no te has olvidado" dijo al sentir el miembro de Santana endurecerse en su muslo izquierdo.

"No, no me olvidé. Solo estaba esperando que te decidas" dijo Santana

"Gracias por esperarme. Lo voy a hacer valer la pena" dijo la diva besando finalmente a Santana.

Las dos gimieron al sentir la boca de la otra. Habían sido meses, casi 7 deseando este momento, deseando sentir la lengua de la otra, un poco de piel, unas caricias intentando demostrar lo que sentían. Santana incluso, había inventando muchas historias en su cabeza para intentar calmar sus hormonas.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó la latina sin abrir los ojos después del beso.

"¿Si?" preguntó la diva, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el rostro de Santana

"Pensé que era un sueño" dijo Santana.

"No lo es."

"Voy a New York, Rachel" dijo la latina abriendo sus ojos.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva

"No te iba a dejar ir. No otra vez" dijo Santana atacando nuevamente los labios de la diva hasta que la limousina se detuvo al frente del hotel.

Santana no supo si fue Rachel o ella la que más desesperada estuvo en el momento en que entraron en la enorme habitación que la diva había reservado, solo recordó que en menos de cinco segundos las dos se encontraban desnudas y la diva estaba arrodillada al frente de ella, dedicándole toda la atención a su miembro.

Santana sabía que podía explotar en cualquier momento y que Rachel haciendo eso con su boca en la parte inferior de su miembro, mientras chocaba con la garganta de la diva, no la iba a hacer durar demasiado tiempo más.

Pero a pesar de todo ella misma agarró la cabeza de Rachel cuando sintió su orgasmo acercarse solo porque quería largar todo su semen en la garganta de la diva.

Cuando Rachel volvió a sentarse encima de ella, y mientras su pene recorría los labios inferiores de la diva, juntando humedad, Santana preguntó si tenía protección.

"¿Puedes dejarme embarazada?" preguntó la diva cerrando los ojos cada vez que el miembro de Santana tocaba su clítoris.

"No lo sé, pero con Sue Sylvester y sus experimentos, nunca se sabe" dijo la latina

"Estoy con pastillas anticonceptivas" dijo la diva y Santana gimió solo por pensar en lo que sería terminar dentro de ella. "¿Puedes empezar?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Estás muy desesperada?" preguntó Santana cambiando posiciones y quedando arriba de la diva.

"Solo si eres capaz de hacerme saber que es un orgasmo. Pero como veo que estás tardando demasiado me parece que me he equivocado" dijo la diva un poco desafiando a Santana.

"Te lo buscaste, Berry" dijo Santana sonriendo y penetrándola de un solo movimiento.

"Ohhh Dios..." dijo Rachel comenzando a mover sus caderas junto a las de la latina.

"Siempre soñé que serías estrechas y veo que no me equivoqué" dijo Santana agarrando una de las piernas de la diva y poniéndola en su hombro para generar un nuevo ángulo. Las dos gimieron al sentir que Santana podía llegar más adentro.

"¿Soñaste?" preguntó Rachel aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas cuando sintió el miembro de Santana comenzar a golpear su punto G.

"Si, y todas las cosas que te haría" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo cuáles? Ohhh...Sannn" dijo la diva cuando Santana aumentó la velocidad.

"¿En serio las quieres saber?" preguntó Santana aumentando también la fuerza de sus embestidas.

"Si" dijo Rachel "Si, si, ohh...si"

"Mejor, cuando terminemos con esto, te las muestro" dijo Santana besando a Rachel porque ella estaba a punto de explotar y la forma en que su miembro estaba siendo ahogado dentro del canal de la diva le decía que ella también estaba llegando a su orgasmo.

Cuando se recuperaron, Santana volvió a sentir una erección mientras salía de Rachel.

"Ahora...¿qué cosas soñaste con hacerme?" preguntó la diva seductoramente desde la cama. Santana no podía creer que Rachel era aún mucho más hermosa ahora que antes, con su pelo suelto y esparcido sobre el cobertor.

"¿En serio quieres que vayamos ahí la primer noche que...?"

"Tienes razón. No establecimos que tipo de relación vamos a tener" dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama y después saliendo de la misma caminando hacia el armario al lado de la puerta.

"¿Otra tarjeta?" preguntó Santana

"No" dijo Rachel rápidamente escondiendo el pedazo de papel en su espalda.

"Rachel..." dijo la latina

"¿Quieres ser mi novia? Si es otra tarjeta, pero ahora que lo sabes, me da vergüenza" dijo poniéndose colorada.

"Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia" dijo Santana caminando hacia la diva y besándola mientras la empujaba contra la puerta.

"¿Esta es una de tus fantasías?" preguntó Rachel al sentir el miembro erecto de Santana en su entrepierna.

"También" dijo Santana levantando ambas piernas de las divas y penetrándola nuevamente, ésta vez con más pasión y menos fuerza. Ya no tenía que desesperarse, no era de una sola noche.

* * *

><p>La vida sexual de Rachel y Santana no era como nada que la diva conociera de antes. Uno de los ejemplos, fue cuando Santana la llevó al cine.<p>

Se habían sentado en una de las últimas filas y cuando las luces ya estaban apagadas, la pareja de oro hizo su aparición y sin reconocerlas se sentó delante de ellas.

Rachel entonces, comenzó a mover una de sus manos por el muslo de la latina hasta que vio el bulto formándose en sus jeans y bajó el cierre y sacó su miembro de su confinamiento.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Santana cuando sintió el rostro de Rachel cerca del suyo.

"Demostrando que a quien quiero es a ti" dijo la diva llenando la palma de su mano de líquido pre seminal y comenzando a mover su mano en todo el largo del pene de Santana. "¿No vas a tocarme?" preguntó la diva.

"No creo que pueda concentrarme con lo que estás haciendo" dijo Santana y Rachel la besó, tratando de tener aunque sea la boca de Santana sobre la suya.

La latina llegó a estar 15 minutos a punto de explotar, hasta que la diva movió expertamente su muñeca y todo su semen salió disparado hacia el asiento de adelante y mojando la campera de la persona que estaba sentada ahí.

"Buena chica" dijo Rachel guardando el miembro de Santana nuevamente dentro de su ropa interior y de sus pantalones y levantándose para salir del cine.

Santana la siguió riendo y luego la arrastró hasta uno de los baños del lugar.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó la diva

"De que Finn tiene en su campera mi semen y vaya uno a saber cuando se de cuenta de eso" dijo Santana encerrándose con su novia en uno de los cubículos y poniendo las piernas de Rachel alrededor de su cintura. "Me encantan estas polleras, pero deberías dejar de usar ropa interior" dijo antes de arrancar las bragas de Rachel, logrando romperlas y liberar su miembro nuevamente erecto para penetrarla.

"No creo que...ohhhh"

"No creo que sea muy correcto que me hagas eso en un cine" dijo Santana aumentando la velocidad. Le encantaba aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas, cuando Rachel se comportaba como una adicta a su miembro. Como esa vez que fueron a Breadstix y Rachel se metió debajo de la mesa para chupar su pene hasta, prácticamente, secar a la latina. En un momento, Quinn Fabray, se había acercado para intentar hablar con Santana quien amablemente le pidió que se retire, que no creía que lo que pudiera decir ella fuera importante. Pero ¿quién podía culpar a Santana si la boca de Rachel se cerraba alrededor de su miembro y hacía que chocara constantemente contra su garganta?

* * *

><p>Ya en New York Noah Puckerman volvía al departamento que compartía (con cuartos separados por un baño y un vestido) con Rachel y con Santana unas dos horas antes de lo normal, cuando pensó que había entrado en el set de filmación de una película pornográfica.<p>

Su mejor amiga estaba desnuda en la mesada de la cocina, con Santana y un gran strap on (extrañamente sin arnés) entrando y saliendo de ella.

"¿Crees que ir hasta mi universidad y comenzar a tocarme es lindo?" preguntaba Santana con cada embestida que le daba a la diva.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana saliendo de adentro de su novia y girándola, dejando su torso en contra de la mesada y penetrándola desde atrás.

Noah abrió los ojos pero no pronunció ningún ruido, porque para él era extremadamente sexy ver a sus dos amigas haciéndolo como conejos y siempre las había querido descubrir teniendo sexo. Era un sueño hecho realidad.

"¿Entonces cuál era tu intención?" preguntó Santana separando los glúteos de la diva, para poder ver su pene entrando y saliendo de ella, brillando con la mezcla de líquidos de las dos.

"Quería hacerte saber que estaba dispuesta" dijo Rachel

"¿Dispuesta a qué?¿A vender tu cuerpo para mi?"

"Regalarte mi cuerpo. Quería que me tomes"

"¿Cómo querías que te tome?" dijo Santana llevando una mano hacia el pecho de Rachel y comenzando a jugar con uno de sus pechos.

"Como si fueras mi maldita dueña" dijo Rachel arqueando su espalda

"Pero soy tu maldita dueña" dijo Santana

"Entonces dame una orden" dijo Rachel pegando su espalda contra el pecho de Santana. "Dame una maldita orden, porque solo pareciera que estás torturándome"

"No me des ideas" dijo Santana apoyando una mano en la espalda de Rachel, para que ésta vuelva a a la posición original.

"Dame una orden"

"Solo quiero que llegues al orgasmo y así, cuando meta mi pene en el hueco de tu trasero, puedas sentir nuestros líquidos moviéndose dentro tuyo en ese pequeño lugar estrecho que me tienta cada vez que te tomo en esta posición" dijo Santana

Fue en ese momento en que Noah no pudo disfrazar más su presencia y gimió haciendo que las dos chicas se quedaran completamente quietas y giraran lentamente su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Lo siento" dijo el muchacho corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación.

"Oh Dios" dijo Rachel sintiendo su orgasmo golpearla con fuerza mientras Santana trataba de entender que era lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Tuviste un orgasmo porque Puckerman nos estaba mirando?" preguntó la latina.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Me excita el exhibicionismo" dijo la diva.

"Espero que no haya visto..." dijo Santana mirando su miembro ahora flácido

"Él lo va a entender" dijo Rachel

Y Noah lo entendió, pero fue por unos meses, hasta que decidió que lo mejor era mudarse porque desde entonces las encontraba haciéndolo en todos lados.

Como el día que pensó que iba a estar solo y entró al living para encontrar a Rachel y a Santana desnudas en el sillón, con la diva cabalgando furiosamente sobre el miembro de la latina, quien de vez en cuando le daba alguna nalgada a su novia.

O por ejemplo, el día que vio a Rachel caminar con un traje de cuero y un látigo, rumbo al cuarto para castigar a Santana por haber dicho que una actriz era atractiva.

* * *

><p>El día de la boda, Noah intentó no contar esas anécdotas como padrino, pero no pudo evitar encontrar nuevamente a su amiga y a su, ahora, esposa en una situación comprometodora. En el ascensor del hotel en donde se hacía la recepción.<p>

Ellas terminaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando notaron a Noah mirándolas con la boca abierta.

"¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo, Puckerman?" dijo Santana mientras se acomodaba la ropa

"¿Qué?" preguntó el muchacho sin hacer contacto visual con ellas. Era una costumbre no hacerlo porque a los 3 le daba vergüenza por uno o dos días.

"Que ella no está tomando más las pastillas anticonceptivas" dijo Santana sonriendo y corriendo detrás de Rachel.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Otro one shot terminado y creo que en google no me están quedando más. No lo voy a hacer a esto muy largo, porque es largo el one shot._

_Verán que empieza de una forma y lo continuó de otra, más o menos por la parte en que Rachel y Santana están solas en el pasillo...ahí fue donde más o menos lo retomé._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Laars15:** muchas gracias por la review! Me alegra que te haya gustado. No sabía realmente como había quedado. Muchas gracias, que tengas un buen resto de semana! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol: **cuando recuperé el one shot, tenía más de 8000 palabras, así que ya estaba largo y no supe como meter todo el noviazgo de ellas en el medio. A veces me pasa. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por la review, Andru! Besos! :)_

_**Eli:** muchas gracias por esperarme! Espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Wanda-Marie840:** sé que la review está en el 71, así que respondo acá. Me encantaría una mano en la adaptación. Probablemente después podemos hablarlo mejor. Gracias por la review! Saludos_

_Kitties, les envío mil besos. Voy a relajar mi mente y a pensar en lo que tengo que seguir escribiendo, que es el único relax que tengo._

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	74. En el Coliseo

**Título:** En el Coliseo.

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Palabras: **12,488

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Historia de pasión, traición y venganzas, en el Imperio Romano. G!P Rachel. Muy largo.

**Rating: M**

****IMPORTANTE:****** este es un pedido de AndruSol, algo como Spartacus. Siendo sincera, no me atrae Spartacus, pero lo mezclé con lo que un poco sabía de esa época (ando en una época de leer historia de los Masones, así que me confundí un poco). Espero que les guste. **

****ADVERTENCIA:****** hay muertes de personajes. Incluso uno que me cae bien pero que lo hice malo por el bien de la historia. Hay mucha sangre (más de la que suelo incluir). Ah: PELIGRO! ALTA TENSIÓN! Escenas sexuales G!P.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el Coliseo<strong>

Sangre. Le costaba a sus empleadas sacar la sangre de la túnica, pero no podía hacer nada. Estos juegos se volvían más y más sangrientos a medida que se incrementaba la dificultad. ¿A quién se le ocurría meter un león en el Coliseo para enfrentar a algunos de los esclavos?

Suspiró mientras se sacaba la sangre de su rostro y sentía su otra mano atrapada fuertemente por la de su esposo.

"_Maldito idiota"_ pensó. Desde que se había enterado que tenía un amante, no la dejaba sola. Mucho menos desde que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta quien era su amante.

Anunciaron una nueva batalla entre esclavos y especificaron que era entre dos mujeres. Desde que la "República" se estaba conformando ya no importaba si era hombres, mujeres e incluso a veces niños quienes se dedicaban a entretener a la clase alta y a los senadores.

Reconoció uno de los cuerpos femeninos e intentó no llamar la atención. Rogaba que su esposo no la estuviera mirando.

"Esa esclava es espectacular" dijo su marido cuando el cuerpo que había reconocido clavó la espada sin dudarlo en el corazón de la otra esclava. Ella temblaba de emoción al saber que por lo menos iba a vivir una semana más. "Vamos a ir a conocerla después de que termine" dijo su marido y ella solo asintió.

* * *

><p>El dueño de los empleados no quiso dejarlos pasar hasta que su marido le dio una moneda de oro. No parecía importarle demasiado, pero Santana notó que era más por el miedo que cruzó en sus ojos al escuchar el apellido de su marido.<p>

"_Eso es lo que causa asesinar por poder" _pensó mientras atravesaban los pasillos del Coliseo rumbo a la zona en donde estaban los esclavos. Encerrados en una celda, muchos de ellos hablaban entre si hasta que vieron a la pareja caminar rumbo a la zona de las mujeres.

"Esperen aquí un segundo, voy a decirle" dijo el dueño mirándolos con un poco de nerviosismo.

"No entiendo porque tanta preparación previa" dijo su marido y Santana asintió. Sabía que él no podía lastimarla mientras sus padres estuvieran todavía vivos, pero lo mejor era no enfrentarlo. "Me gustaría saber porque la máscara de águila que utilizó" agregó unos segundos después.

Santana sabía muy bien, si su memoria no había fallado en los últimos cinco años, del porque esa máscara y de la identidad verdadera de esa esclava.

"Vengan conmigo, por favor" dijo el dueño regresando con una cara que decía que probablemente la esclava no tenía demasiados ánimos para recibir visitas.

Eran pasillos cada vez más oscuros y las luces de las antorchas comenzaban a temblar tratando de mantener caliente el ambiente. Desde las celdas a los costados, mujeres de varias edades los observaban.

"Las damas tienen una celda propia, debido a que queremos evitar problemas sexuales" dijo el dueño.

"Estas no son damas. Son esclavas" dijo su marido y Santana percibió el enojo del dueño.

"Aquí está la joven" dijo llegando a una de las celdas más alejadas y alejándose de ellos por unos cuantos metros.

"¿No le va a abrir la puerta?" preguntó su marido.

"Ella solicitó recibirlos a través de la reja" dijo el dueño mientras se quedaba esperando debajo de una antorcha.

"Vamos" dijo su marido acercándose a la puerta. Ella observó la celda. No era pequeña, y podían sentir el olor de las excreciones humanas, pero los esclavos estaban todos en esas catacumbas debajo del coliseo. "¿No se va a acercar?" preguntó su marido mirando hacia el fondo de la celda, en donde la esclava que había luchado una hora

"Disculpe señor" dijo la esclava. Santana tuvo que luchar por no acercarse a la reja e intentar estirar su mano para tocarla. "Estoy oliendo demasiado a transpiración y mi mirada no es digna de personas de tan alcurnia"

"Por favor. Ud nos dio un espectáculo inolvidable ahí afuera. Me gustaría recompensarla" dijo su marido. Santana temía porque si ella levantaba la mirada, podía cometer una locura.

"Señor..." comenzó a decir la esclava.

"Senador de la República" dijo su marido.

"No existe en este mundo recompensa que ud. puede llegar a darme" dijo la esclava.

"Debe existir alguna. Creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que esta." dijo su marido

"No lo creo, señor" dijo la esclava.

"Severius" dijo su marido llamando al dueño que se acercó rápidamente y miró de reojo a su esclava. "Quiero hacerla mi esclava sexual. ¿Cuánto me sale?" preguntó su marido sacando una pequeña bolsa llena de monedas de oro.

"Señor, ella no está a la venta" dijo Severius

"Es una esclava" dijo su marido

"Si pero no está a la venta." repitió el dueño

"Pero es una esclava"

"Eso quedó establecido la primera vez que lo dijo, Senador" interrumpió la esclava levantándose. Aún tenía puesto el casco con el que había luchado y Santana había reconocido el lobo, símbolo de la antigua casa a la que pertenecía la esclava. "No quiero faltarle el respeto, pero Severius tiene un trato con mi dueño y no puede venderme, de ninguna manera. No creo que quiera enfrentarse a mi dueño. Mi verdadero dueño"

"¿Severius, a quién se está refiriendo? Soy un Senador" dijo su marido

"No creo que quiera saber a quien se refiere, Señor" dijo Severius. "Incluso en el Senado su nombre hace temblar. Incluso el César intenta no decirlo"

"Oh..." dijo su marido mirando nuevamente a la esclava, quien inmediatamente sacó los ojos de Santana. Ella había intentado transmitirle un montón de palabras con su mirada, pero la esclava miró a su marido antes de prestarle demasiada atención. "Lo siento mucho, esclava." dijo su marido. "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Eso no importa tampoco" dijo Severius.

"Parece que te tiene bien entrenado" dijo su marido mirando al dueño.

"Señor, hay cosas más importantes a las que temerle que una gran cantidad de dinero." dijo Severius. "Los acompaño a la salida"

"Está bien" dijo su marido mirando enojado a la esclava, quien solo mantenía su mirada antes de dar media vuelta y volver al fondo de la celda.

* * *

><p>Ya en la carruaje, Santana descubrió que no estaban dirigiéndose a la hacienda.<p>

"Te dije que íbamos a cenar a lo de los Hudson" dijo su marido cuando ella lo miró.

"No iba a decir nada al respecto, esposo" dijo Santana obediente. "Iba a hacer una pregunta"

"¿Qué se te puede haber ocurrido ahora?" preguntó su marido.

"¿Qué es lo que te está carcomiendo desde que dejamos el Coliseo? Puedo notar algo preocupándote"

"Esa esclava..." dijo su marido mirando hacia la calle "Me hace acordar a alguien."

"¿A quién puede hacerte acordar una mujer de esa calaña?" preguntó Santana. Sus propias palabras le dolían en el alma, pero tenía que mantener la fachada cada vez que estaba con ese hombre.

"No puedo saberlo. No puedo reconocer el sentimiento" dijo su marido con un tono que le hizo saber a Santana que la conversación terminaba.

* * *

><p>"Por fin tenemos que dejar de escuchar esas conversaciones aburridas" dijo Quinn Hudson, la esposa del Senador Finn, un amigo de su marido, Noah Puckerman. "Esta noche le voy a solicitar a Brittany una sesión más extensa de masajes" agregó sentándose.<p>

La cena había terminado y como costumbre, los hombres pasaron a una sala a hablar de cosas del Senado y de la República, mientras las mujeres podían hablar entre ellas.

"Por lo menos todavía la tienes." dijo Santana un poco triste.

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn. "¿Sigues sin encontrar otro amante?"

"Por supuesto."

"Está muerta, Santana"

"No lo está, Quinn" dijo la joven latina levantándose y sentándose al lado de su amiga. "Hoy la vi"

"Estás viendo visiones"

"No lo estoy. Pero ahora es esclava. Luchó hoy a la tarde en el Coliseo. Ganó por suerte"

"¿Esclava?"

"Noah la quiso comprar. Como esclava sexual. Severius es su dueño" dijo Santana mirando la puerta.

"¿Sabes que entonces su verdadero dueño es...?"

"Lo sé." dijo Santana suspirando. "Pero ahora está viva. Cambia todo"

"Brittany irá a investigar, Santana" dijo Quinn. Adoraba a su amiga y sabía lo que había sufrido cuando su marido descubrió su infidelidad. Iba a hacer lo posible para ayudarla, ya que ella le había presentado a Brittany.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvían en el carruaje, sentados en cada punta de la misma, sin tocarse, mirando hacia afuera, su marido le pidió al chofér que se detuviera.<p>

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana observando que él se bajaba del carruaje y miraba hacia donde estaba la casa de los Berry.

"Hay luz en la casa de los Berry" dijo su marido volviendo al carruaje.

"Está bien" dijo Santana. "¿Qué crees que eso signifique?"

"Significa que quien compró las tierras ya vino a vivir y que tendremos vecinos nuevos" dijo su marido triste. "Pero mejor es que vayamos a presentarnos. Ahora" dijo y le gritó a su chófer para que fuera a la casa de los Berry.

* * *

><p><em>Shelby Corcoran era hija de una rica al sur de Austria, con una educación privilegiada, tenía pensamientos un poco liberales para su época. Su padre, para que no causara problemas al hablar, ya que muchos nobles consideraban a su hija una de las personas más inteligentes de la región, decidió casarla con un noble perteneciente al imperio romano.<em>

_Leroy Berry llegó al castillo austríaco de los Corcoran acompañado por su fiel sirviente Hiram y discutió durante horas con su padre. _

_Shelby había visto los detalles de algo que sabía que iba a ser mal visto._

"_¿Me dejas hablar con él, Padre?" preguntó cuando los hombres salieron de la oficina de su padre. "¿A solas?" _

"_Shelby, sabes que eso..." comenzó a decir su padre._

"_Podemos si quieres hacerlo en el salón principal, pero nosotros sentados bien lejos y hablando en voz baja, mientras ud. y madre observan que no ocurra nada inapropiado" dijo Shelby y su padre asintió._

"_Señorita..." dijo Leroy esperando que ella se siente para hacerlo._

"_Señor Berry. ¿En qué parte del Imperio vive?" preguntó Shelby_

"_En las afueras de Roma. Poseo una hacienda" dijo el hombre_

"_¿Tiene esclavos?" _

"_Tengo mis secretos" dijo Leroy y a Shelby esto le cayó bien._

"_Sé de uno de sus secretos, señor Berry" dijo Shelby "Y sé que es por eso que no quiere casarse conmigo" _

"_Es ud. realmente inteligente, señorita" dijo Leroy un poco atemorizado._

"_No debe temer por mi, señor Berry." dijo Shelby sonriendo. "Solo quiero salir de aquí y a ud. le conviene casarse para poder mantener su secreto" _

"_¿Ud. estaría dispuesta a eso?" preguntó Leroy_

"_Si, por supuesto. Solo exigiría una visita consumatoria por mes hasta que pueda darle un heredero. Además, supuestamente es lo que hacen todos los esposos en el Imperio ¿verdad?" _

"_Señorita, acaba ud. de conseguir un matrimonio" dijo Leroy después de varios minutos de observar a Shelby. La mujer sonrió y los dos juntos caminaron para hablar con sus padres, quienes decidieron hacer una enorme fiesta para celebrar la boda en esos días._

_Hiram al comienzo dudó de las intenciones de Shelby, pero inmediatamente pudo ver que la mujer era sincera. Lo incluía en las conversaciones, y cuando iban los Senadores de la ciudad a cenar a la hacienda, ella lo trataba con respeto._

_Otro de los secretos de Berry, era que liberaba a sus esclavos apenas comenzaban a trabajar con ellos. Ésto no era sabido por nadie, más que los propios esclavos y que los dueños de la casa, simplemente porque aunque tenían la oportunidad de huir, ellos se quedaban trabajando con los Berry._

_Era una de las haciendas mejor cotizadas de la zona y además sus productos eran los de mejor calidad._

_Cuando cenaban, porque cenaban los 3 juntos y sus empleados en la enorme mesa del comedor, todos reían diciendo que era a causa del amor que entre todos se tenían._

_La relación matrimonial entre Shelby y Leroy había sido como ella lo había planeado y no se opuso cuando su esposo una vez le pidió que comenzaran a incorporar a Hiram en sus noches juntos. Desde entoces, una vez por semana los tres se dedicaban a tener sexo con fines reproductivos. _

_Por lo tanto cuando Shelby anunció que estaba embarazada, no pudieron saber de cuál de los dos era, pero eso no causaba problemas. Estaban felices y la relación matrimonial siguió desde entonces entre los tres._

_Shelby dio a luz a una pequeña niña, con un enorme pene que todos los empleados juraron mantener en silencio. No sabían que podía hacer la comunidad si se enteraban del secreto de la niña._

_La llamaron Rachel y la niña era feliz. _

_Mientras crecía, solía jugar con el niño de la hacienda vecina, Noah Puckerman. Ambos no tenían una religión fija, ya que sus padres a pesar de no ser ateos, intentaban mostrarse así para no entrar en las peleas religiosas del Imperio. _

_A la edad de 8 años, Noah Puckerman perdió a su padre quien había ido a luchar contra los Turcos y no había regresado. Dándolo por muerto, la esposa de Abraham Puckerman, se desesperó ya que no sabía nada de administrar haciendas. _

_Los Berry ofrecieron su ayuda y cuando Noah cumplió los 13 años, lo consideraron lo suficientemente mayor para hacerse cargo de sus tierras. A pesar de lo que muchos otros miembros de la Comunidad decían de los Berry, ellos habían administrado tan bien la hacienda, que el niño al hacerse cargo solo tuvo que mantenerla, aprender ya lo había hecho, junto al tutor que los Berry le habían designado a su hija._

_Muchos comenzaron a sospechar que los Berry ocultaban algo cuando no querían casar a su hija con nadie, y Noah Puckerman no fue la excepción. Según él y su madre, casar a Noah y a Rachel era la mejor opción para ambas familias quienes podían ampliar sus terrenos y sus ganancias solo con la boda. _

_Los Berry se negaron rotundamente al contrato matrimonial. Ese y muchos otros que comenzaron a aparecer para su hija._

_Rachel a los 14 no era una niña fea, todo lo contrario. Su piel era de un color caramelo que brillaba con el sol, sus ojos marrones y su cabello también lo hacían, mientras su cuerpo no parecía el de una mujer. Aunque la túnica no pudiera mostrarlo._

_Noah exigió alguna explicación del porque no podían casarlo con Rachel pero los Berry también le negaron eso._

_Rachel comenzó a viajar para llevar a cabo algunos negocios con sus padres, y volvió con una propuesta para su mejor amigo, quien a pesar de que todavía estaba enojado con los Berry por la negativa de la boda, decidió escuchar._

_Los López habían sido una familia adinerada española, que había sido desterrada al Imperio porque uno de sus miembros había copulado con los turcos. A pesar de eso, antes del destierro, Enrique López decidió vender todas sus posesiones y enviar a su hija al Imperio con todo el dinero. _

_Santana López era una hermosa joven que buscaba marido en Florencia, lejos de la corrupción del gobierno de Roma. Hasta que conoció a Rachel Berry._

_Las dos congeniaron inmediatamente y Rachel le comentó sobre su amigo Noah. _

_La dote iba a ser buena para ambas familias y Santana decidió emprender el viaje una semana después. Sus padres habían desaparecido así que ella misma debía hacerse cargo de todo lo concerniente a su boda._

_Noah Puckerman se enamoró de Santana apenas la vio y aceptó el contrato matrimonial, casándose con Santana pocos días después de su llegada._

_Pero para entonces, a pesar de que Noah era un joven apuesto, Santana ya sabía el secreto de Rachel Berry._

_Lo había descubierto esos días que se había quedado en la casa de los Berry entre su llegada y su casamiento con Noah. _

_Como en Florencia entraba siempre al cuarto de sus amigas mientras éstas se estaban bañando, hizo lo mismo en el caso de Rachel._

_Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio a la joven Berry penetrar desde atrás a una de sus empleadas, quien parecía disfrutar del momento. Algo en Santana se movió y salió avergonzada porque se había sentido excitada._

_Rachel le explicó que así había nacido (después de enterarse por otra de sus empleadas que Santana había visto su **baño**) y Santana juró guardarle el secreto._

_Pocos días después, esa empleada con la que Rachel había sido descubierta con Santana, también fue descubierta copulando con un noble de una hacienda vecina. Su mujer en un ataque de celos, los mató a los dos y luego se suicidó colgándose al frente de los cuerpos._

_Rachel a pesar de todo, enterró a su empleada como lo hacía con todas, y se dedicó a seguir trabajando._

_La vida de casada de Santana no era como lo había imaginado. Noah Puckerman entraba a su cuarto varias veces por semana, pero ella no disfrutaba como había visto que la empleada de Rachel lo hacía. _

_Y por lo que sabía de su marido y sus empleadas, él tampoco. O si, no podría saberlo. Sus palabras eran pocas y ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Rachel._

_Hasta que conoció a Quinn Hudson y Brittany, su empleada de confianza. Y se hizo amiga de Quinn y conoció que Brittany tenia el mismo secreto que Rachel._

_Hasta que se ofreció a Rachel y se convirtieron en amantes. _

* * *

><p>El mayordomo los dejó pasar y los dos se sorprendieron al ver que la casa estaba con los mismos muebles y cuadros que cuando estaban los Berry.<p>

"La señorita ya viene" dijo el mayordomo. Un joven de ojos azules y pelo castaño.

"Gracias." dijo Noah. Seguía enojado porque el mayordomo demoró en hacerlos pasar, hasta que prácticamente gritó que era miembro del Senado.

Se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones y esperó, mientras Santana se paraba detrás de él.

"Me dice mi mayordomo que tengo un miembro del Senado que anda gritando en mi puerta" dijo una voz y los dos giraron para ver a Rachel Berry, con una túnica blanca, su cabello atado con una pequeña vincha de cuero sacándolo del rostro.

"¡Rachel!" dijo Noah levantándose y Santana pudo ver temor en sus ojos. "Pensé..."

"Pensaste que estaba muerta. Lo sé. Me llegó el rumor, Noah" dijo la pequeña morena dando un paso hacia adelante. Así como en el Coliseo, evitó mirar a Santana a los ojos. "Santana" agregó.

"¿Cómo...?" quiso preguntar su marido pero no encontraba las palabras para formular las preguntas.

"¿Cómo sobreviví? Simplemente no estaba en la casa ese día." dijo Rachel. "Me habían enviado por cuestiones de trabajo a Austria"

"¿Austria?" preguntó Noah. Santana miró interrogativamente a Rachel y supo que la pequeña morena sabía de que algo iba a pasar y si partió hacia Austria, Shelby también estaría viva.

"Quemaron todos los cuerpos, menos los de Leroy y Shelby" dijo Noah. Santana notó el tono de maldad en su voz, y observó la reacción de Rachel. Cinco años y supo que estaba equivocada con respecto a su marido.

"¿Cómo está tu hijo, Noah?" preguntó Rachel y Santana escuchó el dejo de ternura en la voz de quien alguna vez había sido su amante.

"Esta muy bien." dijo su marido sorprendido por el cambio de tema. "Pero estamos muy cansados, así que vamos a seguir."

"Gracias por la visita" dijo Rachel levantándose y mirando hacia atrás en donde su mayordomo esperaba una orden. No fue necesario para Rachel pronunciarla, por lo tanto el joven dijo que los acompañaría hasta la puerta.

"Un día de estos vendrás a cenar a casa" dijo Noah

"O pueden venir acá a cenar" dijo Rachel

"Si..." dijo Noah dudando un poco. "De acuerdo"

"Hasta pronto" dijo Rachel y Santana quiso acercarse a ella, pero supo que no era posible. No con su marido presente.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa, Noah llamó a Artie, uno de sus empleados de más confianza y escribiendo una misiva bastante corta, le pidió que fuera lo más rápido posible hacia lo de los Hudson.<p>

Santana se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su hijo y lo observó dormir. Cuando fue creciendo, agradecía el hecho de que en ciertos aspectos físicos, Rachel y Noah eran parecidos. Ella sabía muy bien que el niño era hijo de Rachel, ya que Noah solía ir a su cuarto una vez por mes para ese entonces y tomaba el té de la luna apenas él se marchaba. Pero con Rachel no lo tomaba nunca, solo quería estar con ella.

Vio a Blaine parado en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

"¿Qué haces ahí?" preguntó asustándose

"Disculpe. Desde que ellos se fueron me da miedo dejarlo solo" dijo su empleado saliendo de la oscuridad.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor. Si todavía les debes lealtad" dijo Santana bajando la voz. Sabía que esa casa estaba llena de espías.

"¿Si?" preguntó Blaine.

"Sigue cuidándolo" le dijo dejando una nota que había escrito en el camino, al pasar por su cuarto.

Salió de la habitación de su hijo, después de darle un beso, y caminó hacia la suya.

* * *

><p><em>El día que comenzó la relación de Santana y Rachel, fue como el día que la joven latina había descubierto el secreto de su amiga.<em>

_Entró en el cuarto de baño cuando se estaba bañando, ahora se lo permitían porque ya sabía el secreto, y la vio tocándose el miembro que estaba duro._

"_Santana" dijo Rachel al descubrirla, pero la latina no pronunció palabra mientras se sacaba la túnica y quedaba desnuda al frente de ella. "¿Qué...haces?" preguntó Rachel gimiendo un poco al ver el cuerpo de su amiga._

"_Quiero...quiero eso adentro mío Rachel. Ésto no me pasa con nadie y cuando estoy con Noah solo pienso que eres tú" dijo Santana caminando hacia ella mientras se acariciaba los pechos._

"_¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en la bañera y esperando._

"_Segura" dijo Santana sentándose encima de la pequeña morena y comenzando a moverse. _

"_Santana..." dijo Rachel al sentir que su miembro ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de una persona, porque su empleada/amante/amiga había sido asesinada hacía más de un año atrás._

"_Mmmm...esto me gusta" dijo Santana quien por primera vez sentía otras cosas que el miembro de Noah entrando y saliendo de ella como una obligación._

"_Puedo hacerlo mejor" dijo Rachel poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Santana y guíandola hacia su miembro. _

_Santana gimió cuando comenzó a entrar en ella y Rachel le dijo que comience a moverse._

"_Ohhh Dios..." dijo Santana cuando sintió que el miembro de Rachel tocó algo dentro suyo que le había enviado toda una ola de placer al resto de su cuerpo. _

"_Si, así Santana. Múevete más rápido" dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas más rápido mientras con una de sus manos fue hacia el clítoris de la latina para estimularlo._

"_Creo...creo que voy a morir" dijo Santana cuando sintió que una gran tensión (placentera) se formó en sus partes bajas. _

"_No, déjalo seguir. Déjalo salir" dijo Rachel moviéndose mucho más rápido y con embestidas más fuerzas._

_Santana hizo lo que la pequeña morena decía y dejó escapar un grito mientras perdía la vista en una nube blanca de placer. _

_Rachel terminó junto a ella, largando todo su semen dentro de Santana y gimiendo de placer._

"_Eso fue muy...educativo" dijo Santana_

"_Puedo enseñarte muchas más cosas" dijo Rachel_

"_Por favor" dijo Santana besándola de improvisto._

_No era sorpresa para ninguna de las dos, porque ambas habían discutido muchas veces los sentimientos que las unían y sabían que no eran los sentimientos de una amistad común. Santana solía comparar lo que entre ellas sentían y lo que sentía hacia otras amigas._

_Rachel, después del beso, la hizo levantar y la giró, acomodando sus manos en el piso de la bañera y sus rodillas también. Agarró su cintura desde atrás, y Santana recordó rápidamente el día que había descubierto el secreto de su amiga._

_Gritó cuando Rachel la penetró de una sola embestida desde atrás, pero sentía su interior tan húmedo que comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando presión que sabía que Rachel podía ofrecerle. _

_Escuchaban el ruido de sus pieles húmedas chocar cuando sus caderas se encontraban, Santana gemía cada vez más y más alto porque parecía que Rachel con cada una de sus embestidas llegaba más y más adentro de ella. _

_Ninguna de las dos vio los signos de un nuevo orgasmo, porque les llegó de improviso y las dejó agotadas._

_Rachel con toda la suavidad posible, salió de adentro de su amiga y la cargó hasta su cuarto, por el que se llegaba gracias a una puerta contigua, la acomodó en la cama y abrió sus piernas. _

_Puso su rostro en la entrepierna de Santana, quien inmediatamente pareció recuperar su fuerza al sentir que Rachel con su lengua estimulaba lugares que no sabía que existía. _

"_Rico" dijo Rachel saliendo de la entrepierna de latina, y estimulando su miembro para que estuviera nuevamente erecto._

"_No creo que pueda...¡AAAHH!" dijo Santana al sentir que Rachel volvía a penetrarla. No creía que podía llegar a soportar un nuevo orgasmo, pero parecía que Rachel estaba dispuesta a dárselo._

_Esta vez, la pequeña morena embestía con fuerza, después de haber puesto una de las piernas de Santana en su hombro. Los gemidos de las dos cubrían todos los sonidos del exterior, y Santana deseaba que Rachel la llevara nuevamente a otro orgasmo, aunque no sabía si sobreviviría. _

_Pero sobrevivió y desde entonces se convirtió en una diaria asidua a Rachel Berry y su pene._

* * *

><p>Santana no obtuvo noticia alguna de Blaine o de Rachel, que era la noticia que esperaba, hasta una semana después.<p>

En el medio, mensajeros de varios senadores iban y venían de y hacia la casa que ella habitaba.

"Señora" dijo Blaine haciendo una reverencia al verla entrar nuevamente en la habitación de su hijo, de noche.

"Blaine" dijo ella acercándose a la ventana, en donde había un papel enganchado en el marco.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó mirando a su hijo, leyendo el papel.

"Está bien, señora" dijo Blaine volviendo a su posición en la esquina más oscura de la habitación.

Santana pasó cerca de la chimenea encendida y tiró el papel antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>La sesión extraordinaria del Senado fue dos días después, y cuando Santana vio a su marido marcharse, con la mayoría de sus empleados (en realidad hombres con entrenamiento militar que hacían de un estilo de guardaespaldas) bajó rápidamente las escaleras que daban hacia el patio de su casa.<p>

Corrió por los sembradíos de trigo hasta el lugar de encuentro y vio a Rachel apoyada contra un árbol.

"Gracias al cielo" dijo Santana corriendo hacia la pequeña morena, quien la envolvió en sus brazos apenas ella se acerco.

"Si tu lo dices" dijo Rachel levantando rápidamente la túnica de Santana y la suya, y metiendo su miembro en lo más profundo de la esposa de Noah Puckerman.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana sorprendida por la fuerza que Rachel había usado, no tanto al penetrarla, sino al apoyarla contra el árbol.

"Necesito algunas respuestas que te involucran, supongo que la promesa de un orgasmo me las va a dar." dijo Rachel

"Solo tendrías que haberlas pedido" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?"

"Siempre te voy a responder con la verdad" dijo Santana y pudo ver distintas emociones pasar por el rostro de la pequeña morena.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel haciendo el ademán de salir.

"Ahora acaba lo que empezaste" dijo Santana moviendo sus caderas y Rachel a pesar de todo, sonrió un poco y comenzó a moverse también.

Entró y salió de Santana sin abandono, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez, mordiendo la piel que la túnica después podía tapar.

Santana gemía mientras sentía un orgasmo acercarse y clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Rachel. Sabía que había logrado lastimarla y salía sangre, pero no le importaba. Eran cinco años sin sentirla dentro de ella.

Terminaron besándose, como muchas veces antes lo habían hecho mientras sus interiores explotaban de pasión.

Rachel salió despacio de adentro de ella, y se separó por las dudas de volver a atacarla. No tenían mucho tiempo si querían que la desaparición de Santana pasara desapercibida.

"Rachel...¿qué pasó?" preguntó Santana cuando recuperó la respiración.

"Pensé que lo sabías" dijo la pequeña morena mirando a su alrededor. Santana siguió su mirada y pudo ver a lo lejos a algunas personas observando sus alrededores. "Me están cuidando" agregó Rachel.

"No lo sabía. Él no sabe que eres mi amante" dijo Santana.

"Sé que no fue por eso. Si lo sabría se habría dado cuenta de que no es su hijo" dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo es?" preguntó Rachel

"Hermoso. Deberías conocerlo" dijo Santana tratando de acercarse a ella. "¿Qué hacías en el Coliseo?¿Disfrazada de esclava?"

"Estaba cubriendo a alguien. Cuando me estaba por ir me avisaron que el Senador Puckerman quería conocerme, me quedé en esa celda."

"¿A qué esclavo podrías estar cubriendo?"

"No creo que sea lo importante" dijo Rachel alejándose más de Santana.

"¿A quién le tienen tanto miedo?" preguntó la joven latina recordando lo que habían hablado Severius y Noah mientras Rachel estaba en la celda.

"Es una persona, una mujer capaz de dar una orden y hacer que todos los soldados del Imperio entren al Senado y asesinen a todos los que encuentren en su camino" dijo Rachel. "No te voy a decir el nombre, no por ahora"

"¿Vamos a volver a encontrarnos?" preguntó Santana olvidando todo lo que quería preguntar.

"No por ahora, hasta que todo termine" dijo Rachel. "Santana, necesito que te hagas un favor y a tu hijo"

"¿Qué?"

"Cada vez que Noah hable contigo, por favor, haz todo lo posible para demostrarte de acuerdo con lo que él dice."

"Esta bien" dijo Santana pensando que era un pedido extraño.

"Ahora ve. Antes de que se den cuenta" dijo Rachel. "Te vigilaré."

Santana besó a Rachel rápidamente antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la casa.

* * *

><p>En unos baños del centro de Roma, 3 personas estaban reunidas discutiendo.<p>

"¿Averiguaron algo más?" preguntó William Schuester. Era uno de los miembros del Senado más rico de la ciudad, pero sabía que había otros mucho más poderosos y ricos que él. De a poco estaba comprando a los demás miembros del Senado, pero extrañamente en los últimos meses la mayoría había cambiado su lealtad. Nadie sabía por quien, aunque todos temían decir en voz alta su nombre. Incluso el César solía mirarlos con ganas de no verlos más.

"Yo no pude averiguar nada" dijo Finn Hudson. Era uno de sus senadores más fieles, pero era un idiota. Un idiota manejable.

"Yo no puedo entender como se escapó" dijo Puckerman. Ese Senador tenía la mente, el dinero y todo para llevar a cabo un plan de la envergadura, pero parecía que le había salido mal. Cinco años atrás nadie conocía a Puckerman, después de que mató a los Berry, solo porque había escuchado que al Senador Schuester no le gustaba como ellos liberaban esclavos sin que nadie lo supiera, todos comenzaron a respetarlo y lo nombraron miembro del Senado. Pero tenía una debilidad, las mujeres.

Había atrasado su plan años atrás porque se enteró que su mujer tenía un amante. Pero a pesar de que castigó a la mujer, ésta quedó embarazada y llevó a cabo su plan. Cinco años después se daban cuenta de que había cometido errores.

"Dijiste que habías visto los cuerpos" dijo Schuester.

"Vi el de Leroy y el de su eterno sirviente, Hiram. Te lo dije hace 5 años atrás" dijo Puckerman

"Nunca hablaste de su esposa y su hija" dijo Schuester.

"El resto de los cuerpos, de los esclavos, de los empleados y los que supuse que eran su esposa e hija estaban en una pira, ardiendo." dijo Puckerman

"Estamos en este lío por tu culpa" dijo Schuester.

"No fue mi culpa" dijo Puckerman.

"¿Tienes algún plan?" preguntó Schuester

"Si, invitarla a cenar. Siempre existen venenos" dijo Puckerman.

"Es mejor que esta vez te salga bien" dijo Schuester saliendo del agua.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Puckerman se enteró que Santana tenía un amante, iba a dejarlo pasar. El problema era que estaba viendo la manera de lograr agradarle a William Schuester y no sabía como. Aunque no entendía porque Hudson era ahora miembro del Senado.<em>

_Por lo tanto cuando estaba en los baños públicos, limpiándose después de visitar el burdel más famoso de la ciudad, escuchó la conversación de Schuester con otro de los miembros del Senado, sobre los Berry._

_Y decidió ofrecerse como voluntario, después de todo los Berry confiaban en él._

_Pero debía arreglar ahora el problema de Santana. No podía ser que entrara al Senado con una esposa traidora. Y aunque él podía perdonar la infidelidad, la sociedad no. _

_Puso a Santana en la puerta de su casa, semidesnuda durante dos días para que todos vean que era una infiel, y después la visitó seguido unas cuatro noches. _

_Solo dejaba que Rachel la viera un rato durante esos 4 días como visita, pero nadie más. Además de que había echado a todos los empleados masculinos de su hacienda. _

_Dos semanas después, los Berry estaban muertos y un mes después de eso se enteraba que iba a ser padre._

* * *

><p>William Schuester ardía en furia mientras volvía a su casa esa tarde. Puckerman había cometido un terrible error y no sabía como iba a hacer para remediarlo.<p>

Si Rachel Berry sospechaba que el Senado había tenido que ver con la muerte de sus padres, seguramente buscaría vengaza.

Y sabía muy bien quien iba a apoyar a la hija de Leroy Berry. Nada más y nada menos que Sue Sylvester. Alguien a quien él odiaba y temía por igual. Pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada en contra de esa poderosa mujer porque una sola palabra en contra de ella y todo el ejército del Imperio se le venía en contra.

Sabía, igualmente, que si Rachel Berry sospechaba algo, iba a actuar rápidamente para no recibir el mismo trato que sus padres.

Eso le dio una idea, y apuró el paso hacia su casa. Llegó y le pidió a su mayordomo que buscara a su notario.

El hombre de ley llegó media hora después con dos testigos que encontró en la calle y para la hora de la cena ya tenía el papel listo. Después de eso, envió un mensajero de confianza hacia la haciendo de Puckerman para darle nuevas órdenes.

* * *

><p>Rachel escuchó lo que el notario le estaba contando. Conocer a Sue Sylvester era mucho más entretenido desde que lo hacía. Después de que el notario se marchó oculto entre la noche y protegido por alguno de sus hombres, fue hacia su cama y se acostó pensando.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Antes de que Noah se pusiera en su contra, por un lugar en el Senado, Rachel supo que había dos miembros del mismo que querían destruir a sus padres. <em>

_Discutió con ellos los posibles escenarios a los cuales iban a enfrentarse y ellos lo discutieron en privado. _

_Una noche, Shelby se acercó a sus habitaciones y le dijo que en dos semanas se marcharían. Schuester todavía no tenía una persona lo suficientemente capaz para llevar a cabo sus planes. En cuanto a los esclavos (que no eran esclavos) los dejarían ir y buscarían presos para ocupar el lugar. Sin mujeres en la casa, era probable que esos presos no cometieran ninguna locura. Ellos llegarían después de que ellas se marcharan._

_¿Hacia donde? Hacia Austria. A la tierra de su madre._

_Rachel quiso decirle muchas veces a Santana, pero solo logró decirle que la amaba, y escuchó esas palabras de Santana varias veces. _

_Hasta que Noah la castigó por su infidelidad y Rachel supo que Schuester ya había encontrado la persona capaz de llevar adelante sus planes. _

_Hizo el amor cuatro veces más con Santana antes de decirle que debían detenerse un poco hasta que Noah perdonara su indiscreción. _

_No quiso despedirse de ella ni explicarle porque debía huir, ya que sus planes podían ser descubiertos. _

_Ya estaban lejos de Roma cuando un mensajero de Sue Sylvester las alcanzó y les dio la noticia. _

_Rachel lloró hasta Florencia, en donde decidió quedarse con Sue mientras su madre seguía rumbo a Austria por su seguridad. _

_Sue Sylvester era una mujer que había ganado su poder y su dinero chantajeando a varios nobles de todo el mundo. Lo conocía de punta a punta, e incluso había pasado un tiempo perdida entre los chinos aprendiendo de sus artes marciales. En Medio Oriente había aprendido de drogas y venenos y volvió al Imperio casada con un caballero que juraba haber peleado en la última cruzada. _

_A Sue no le importó, porque ese hombre le iba a dar el título que merecía. Nadie le prestaba atención a su marido si ella no estaba presente, y comenzó a ganar adeptos a la causa que ella quería a pesar de que sus causas eran cambiantes. _

_Poco a poco, la alianza de muchos nobles con Sylvester dio frutos y éstos, juraron su lealtad a la mujer._

_Algunos decían que ella les hacía proclamar un juramente secreto y parecían algún tipo de Orden. Pero no era así._

_Simplemente, Sue Sylvester prometía ganancias y cumplía. _

_Comenzaron a temerle cuando uno de los nobles florentinos cometió el error de negar un favor cuando ella lo pidió. Muchos habían sido testigos del enfrentamiento y todos supieron quien había causado la desgracia del hombre. _

_Pero Sue se había tomado su tiempo y esperó. Poco a poco, el hombre fue perdiendo dinero y con éste, su poder. Cuando quedó completamente pobre y su mujer lo abandonó, el hombre volvió a poner un pie en la casa de Sue quien dijo que se había olvidado de quién era él y no merecía su ayuda._

_Nadie más supo de ese hombre. _

_Por lo tanto, muchos no negaban el favor que le debían a Sue. _

_Hasta que alguien que no creía en las historias lo hizo. _

_Pero ese alguien se mereció su final, dijeron todos. _

_Había llegado a Florencia y su patrimonio creció rápidamente después de hacerse amigo de Sue. En el tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad, comenzaron a ocurrir una serie de asesinatos que dejaron a todos sorprendidos. Y cuando Sue reclamó su favor, el hombre se lo negó._

_Fue en la siguiente reunión social, cuando Sue presentó despreocupadas las pruebas que marcaban a ese hombre como el autor de esos asesinatos. Y él no alcanzó a llegar a su casa, cuando una persona salió desde las sombras y cortó su garganta. Dejándolo morir en el medio de la calle._

_Nadie se atrevió, desde ese entonces a enfrentarse a Sue._

_Rachel se convirtió en su aprendiz, y poco a poco fue contándole su historia y su secreto a Sue Sylvester, quien había comprado la hacienda de los Berry en Roma rápidamente para devolvérsela a su verdadera dueña. _

_Rachel incluso se disfrazó de hombre y entrenó con los soldados florentinos._

_Cuatro años después, decidieron que Rachel debía volver a Roma y para así, poder pasar desapercibida, decidieron que ingresara en la ciudad como esclava de Severius. Un amigo personal de Sue._

_Ya sabía del hijo de Santana y Sue le había dicho que podía no llegar a ser de Puckerman. Rachel quería estar en la vida de su hijo. _

_Rachel viajó sola y a caballo hasta Francia, por donde pasaría la caravana de Severius y le dio el papel para realizar el viaje. _

_Se mezcló entre los esclavos y practicó con ellos durante todo el camino a Roma._

_Fue casualidad que Lyana se enfermara ese día, dijo Severius cuando le rogó que por favor luchara para él en el Coliseo. _

_Rachel sospechaba que quizás no fuera casualidad, sino una prueba de Sue. Quizás la mujer quería saber si Rachel estaba dispuesta o no a llevar a cabo su venganza._

_Cuando se estaba por marchar hacia su casa, Severius le anunció que el Senador Puckerman quería conocerla y Rachel decidió que lo mejor no era enfrentar a los esclavos de Severius contra un senador de la República._

_Sintió deseos de besar a Santana cuando la vio caminar triste al lado de ese hombre que alguna vez fuera su amigo._

_Supo que ella la había reconocido cuando sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente mientras Puckerman intentaba comprarla como su esclava sexual._

_Desde entonces, decidió que lo mejor iba a ser esperar antes de llevar a cabo su venganza. Después de todo, Sue le había enseñado a ser paciente. _

_Cuando los Puckerman llegaron a su casa esa noche, Rachel estaba hablando con Brittany quien había ido directamente hacia su casa después de la orden de Quinn de investigar. _

_Rachel sabía que lo hacía con buena intención y además, podía tener una aliada. A Brittany le dolía ver a Finn Hudson cerca de Quinn y sus hijos. Porque las dos pequeñas criaturas que llevaban el apellido Hudson, en realidad eran hijos de Brittany._

* * *

><p>Casi un año había pasado del día que Rachel Berry había vuelto a su hacienda y los tres conspiradores se habían cansado de esperar una venganza por parte de la joven morena, quien parecía no reconocer su existencia.<p>

Noah Puckerman la había invitado muchas veces a cenar, pero ella había rechazado con cientos de excusa esas invitaciones.

Los Hudson le habían caído de sorpresa varias veces, y Rachel no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlos.

William Schuester había intentado hablar con ella, pero ella siempre se encontró ocupada para él.

Después de todo, tenía una hacienda que reconstruir, sembradíos que cosechar, una vida que crear.

Uno por uno, sus tres conspiradores fueron perdiendo el miedo y comenzaron a moverse nuevamente libres por Roma.

Pero Rachel sabía que debía seguir esperando.

Incluso cuando 8 meses después de su llegada, el mismo notario se le había aparecido y le había dicho que Schuester había pedido que se destruyera el documento que trataba sobre ella.

Rachel esperó, y cuando vio la brecha decidió aprovecharla.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Santana se desesperaba por querer saber algo más de Rachel, pero su comunicación solo era a través de cortas frases que Blaine solía traer o llevar desde y hacia la casa de los Berry.<p>

Quería volver a verla, volver a sentirla, pero Rachel le pedía que esperara. Solo un tiempo más.

Santana solía preguntar cuánto tiempo, pero Rachel no tenía respuesta para eso.

Hasta que escuchó una conversación que no debía escuchar, una noche mientras intentaba escapar para ir a ver a Rachel a pesar de que ella se lo había prohibido.

"No deberías estar acá, Finn" escuchó que decía Noah

"Pero necesitamos hablar. Está el cabo suelto de la hija de ese hombre" escuchó que decía Finn Hudson.

"Ya me voy a encargar de eso, pero no tengo oportunidad, la muy maldita no quiere aceptar mis invitaciones a cenar" dijo Noah

"Ni las mías" dijo Finn

"¿Y qué harías si acepta?" preguntó Puckerman

"Le haría probar la comida más fea de la tierra" dijo Finn

"No sirves para asesino, ¿sabes?" preguntó Puckerman

"Lo siento. Yo no maté con mis propias manos al hombre que consideraba como si fuera mi padre" dijo Finn

"Te dije que lo mejor no era volver a recordar eso, Finn" dijo Puckerman

"Lo siento, no sé para que vine." dijo Finn.

Santana escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y se dirigió a la cocina, que quedaba lejos, en silencio. Si su marido la buscaba, ella siempre podía alegar que tenía algo de hambre.

Volvió a su cuarto y escribió la conversación en un papel que envolvió en una servilleta y fue a ver a su hijo. Blaine hacía guardia como siempre, esperando algo.

Se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de este papel, pero no dijo nada.

La repuesta llegó a la noche siguiente.

"_Olvida lo que escuchaste. No te preocupes. Estarán a salvo" _

Sabía que hablaba de ella y de su hijo.

* * *

><p>William Schuester volvía feliz de una sesión en el Senado. Sabía que al día siguiente conseguiría lo que quería y dos días más tarde tendría bajo su mando al ejército de la ciudad.<p>

"Prepárate Sue Sylvester" dijo mientras se servía una copa de Brandy y esperaba a una de las prostitutas que había mandado a llamar.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y sonrió.

Esperó hasta sentirla detrás de él y agradeció su brillante idea de haberle dado el día libre a su servicio.

Al girar, se encontró con Rachel Berry, sonriendo malignamente, quien le clavó un cuchillo en su pecho.

"Sue Sylvester y Leroy Berry te envían saludos. Leroy espera encontrarte del otro lado" dijo Rachel mientras retorcía el cuchillo y con la mano libre tapaba la boca del hombre para que no gritara. No quería que desde la calle se escuchen los gritos.

Para confirmar que muriera, sacó el cuchillo de su pecho y le cortó la garganta como Sue le había enseñado.

Schuester intentó hablar, pero la sangre brotaba por el tajo de su garganta. Rachel lo dejó caer al piso y se agachó para mirarlo.

"Quiero que cuando llegues al otro lado, recuerdes quien te hizo esto y el porque. Así cuando te pregunten porque terminaste en el infierno, digas la verdad." dijo Rachel mirando como la vida comenzaba a desaparecer de los ojos de William Schuester.

Aprovechó entonces que tenía la casa para si misma, ya que sabía que la prostituta no iba a llegar, y revolvió todos los cajones de la oficina del Senador, llevándose consigo todos los papeles que encontró. Debía leerlos para ver si había algo importante.

Después fue hacia el cuarto de Schuester y revolvió todo lo que encontró, para hacerlo parecer un robo. Sabía que iban a creer que era un robo.

Tiró la ropa que tenía puesta en la chimenea y ardió rápidamente mientras se ponía una túnica negra y una capa con capucha para pasar desapercibida en las calles.

Nadie la vio salir de la casa de Schuester y el cadaver del Senador no fue descubierto hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba trabajando sus tierras cuando vio acercarse a los soldados de la ciudad hacia su casa, dejó su tarea y caminó a paso firme rumbo a donde ellos la estaban esperando.<p>

"Señores, ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita?" preguntó Rachel mirándolos sonriente.

"Señorita Berry" dijo uno de los soldados "Dos senadores la acusan de haber cometido el crimen de Schuester"

"Perdón...¿de quién?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida

"¿No conoce a William Schuester?" dijo uno de los soldados

"Me suena muy vagamente el nombres, pero realmente no sé donde ubicarlo" dijo la pequeña cuando vio que se acercaba el carruaje de Noah.

"Señorita ¿dónde se encontró ud. anoche?" preguntó el capitán cuando Rachel vio a a bajar a Noah.

"Gracioso que lo pregunte. Estuve en Roma, en la casa del Senador Flavius, toda la noche en una fiesta. Creo que hasta eso de las 3 de la mañana le pueden dar razones de mi paradero, después de eso me fui a dormir y me levanté temprano para venir a trabajar" dijo Rachel y vio como Noah palidecía al escuchar su explicación.

"Gracias Señorita. Lo confirmaré" dijo el capitán de la guardia y pasaron al lado de Noah como si no lo hubieran visto.

"Rachel, que gusto volver a verte" dijo mirando a la pequeña morena con nerviosismo.

"¿A qué debo tu visita, Noah?" preguntó Rachel

"Voy a estar muy ocupado con el tema del asesinato de Schuester, y me preguntaba si no sería mucha molestia que mi esposa e hijo se queden contigo unas semanas." dijo el joven.

"¿Crees que sería buena idea?" preguntó Rachel deseando más que nada que Santana se quede con ella.

"Creo que sería una muy buena idea" dijo Noah.

"De acuerdo" dijo ella.

"Esta tarde te los haré traer. Muchas gracias" dijo Noah subiendo rápidamente a su carruaje.

* * *

><p>"Eres un idiota, y hasta yo sé lo que es eso" le dijo Finn Hudson cuando volvían a la hacienda de los Puckerman a darle la noticia a Santana.<p>

"Le acababa de decir a los oficiales de la ley en donde estaba y ellos ya nos dijeron que era cierto. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Sé que lo mataste? Fue la primera opción que se me ocurrió" dijo Noah mientras ya veía la figura de su casa.

"Espero que tu esposa acepte el plan" dijo Finn

"Yo también." dijo Noah

"¿Qué quieres qué?" preguntó Santana mirando de reojo hacia la puerta en donde había visto a Blaine pasar un par de veces.

"Quiero que espíes a Rachel mientras te quedas con ella. Con quien se reúne, con quien habla, todo" dijo Noah

"Está bien" dijo Santana seriamente.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Finn sorprendido. "Si yo le pedía esto a Quinn puedo asegurarte que estaría más muerto que Schuester"

"Es muy pronto para bromear sobre él, Finn" dijo Puckerman enojándose. "Me enviarás a Blaine todas las noches a partir de mañana"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana ocultando a la perfección sus ganas de irse ahora mismo.

"Ya están preparando todo. Partirás en cuanto terminen" dijo su marido levantándose y dejando un beso en la frente de su esposa. Finn sonrió de forma idiota y siguió a Puckerman a la oficina que él tenía.

* * *

><p>Rachel se acostó esa noche tarde, como siempre. Había plantado un par de árboles frutales y sonreía porque el trigo estaba creciendo fuerte. Sus padres le habían enseñado bien.<p>

Sintió los pasos venir en el pasillo vacío y sacó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo. Pensó que iba a tener que esperar mucho más para este momento, pero sabía que Santana la deseaba tanto como ella la había deseado.

La joven latina entró en su habitación y sonrió al ver a Rachel desnuda, su piel moviéndose con el vaivén de las llamas de la chimenea y de la antorcha que había en la habitación.

"Por suerte no tenemos que esperar más tiempo" dijo corriendo hasta la cama en donde se acostó encima de Rachel. "Porque parece que me necesitabas tanto como yo a ti" dijo al sentir que el miembro de la diva se volvió erecto al contacto de su piel.

"Si" dijo Rachel. "Sabes que es así" agregó antes de besar a Santana con pasión en espera por años. Ella devolvía el beso de la misma forma y sabía que Rachel quería más. Se sacó su túnica en cuanto se separaron del beso y se sentó al costado de la cama, esperando a Rachel quien se arrodilló en el piso al frente de ella. La cama era lo suficientemente baja para que la pequeña morena al estar arrodillada estuviera a la altura de la entrepierna de Santana.

Rachel puso sus manos en los muslos de Santana y empujó para abrirlos lo más posible, antes de penetrarla con fuerza.

"¿Me estás castigando?" preguntó Santana al notar que Rachel no le dejaba cerrar las piernas.

"Nos estoy castigando" dijo la pequeña morena y empezó a embestir fuertemente a la latina, quien estiró sus manos hasta apoyarlas en los hombros de Santana. "Mira" dijo Rachel haciéndole observar como su miembro entraba y salía con fuerza de adentro de Santana, como sus caderas se movían juntas y con fuerza, y como el líquido pre seminal de Rachel salía a montones. "Tengo que vaciarme dentro tuyo" dijo Rachel aumentando la velocidad y Santana clavó sus ojos en los de la pequeña morena. "Quiero que te vacíes alrededor mío" agregó levantando las piernas de Santana y cambiando el ángulo, haciendo que el torso de la latina cayera sobre la cama.

"Si, vacíame" dijo Santana quien ya no podía pensar en alguna otra palabra para decir.

La habitación solo se llenó con los sonidos de sus pieles chocando y sus respiraciones, mientras Rachel intentaba hacer llegar a Santana con una mano en su clitorís y la otra en uno de sus pezones, pellizcando con fuerza.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo, Santana pensó que Rachel no iba a terminar más de largar su semilla dentro de ella, y lo confirmó cuando la sintió salir de su interior y la semilla de Rachel comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca.

Se relamió porque el sabor le gustaba. Siempre supo que era porque amaba a Rachel, quien ahora se estaba acostando sobre ella.

"Tengo que espiarte" dijo Santana abrazando a la joven morena quien la estaba acostando en la cama para dormir.

"Lo supuse. Vino a ver mi arresto y al no llevarse a cabo tuvo que pensar que hacer" dijo Rachel limpiando con su mano el torso que Santana y besándola para limpiar su rostro.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" preguntó Santana temiendo que Rachel realmente hiciera cosas que la pudieran delatar en la casa.

"Le enviarás a quien él te dijo y ésta persona le llevará escrito de tu puño y letra lo que hago. En una semana se va a aburrir. Pero no creo que te llame por un mes, más o menos" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque si lo hace, va a quedar como un cobarde" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>Quinn apareció a los pocos días en la casa de los Berry, junto a Brittany y sus hijos, anunciando que se iban a pasar unos días en Venecia.<p>

"¿No quieres venir con nosotras?" preguntó Quinn a Santana quien nego con la cabeza. La rubia sonrió, sabía que su amiga tenía a quien quería y ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

"Es todo tuyo, Rachel" dijo Brittany mientras abrazaba a la pequeña morena. Ellas sabían de que hablaban y Rachel tenía que seguir con su venganza.

* * *

><p>Como Noah Puckerman y Finn Hudson estaban tan ocupados en el Senado, intentado sacar adelante todos los proyectos y planes que había tenido Schuester, dejaron de lado sus plantaciones hasta fin de mes, en donde supuestamente tenían que ver cuanto cosechaban. No se podía mantener el lugar en el Senado si no tenían las ganancias suficientes.<p>

"¿Dónde está la siembra?" le preguntó Noah a su persona de más confianza en la hacienda.

"Es lo que he estado tratando de decirle" dijo el hombre. "Las plantas se han ido muriendo"

"¿Cómo muriendo?" preguntó Noah saliendo de su oficina.

"No crecieron" dijo su empleado cuando se asomó y pudo ver la tierra yerma de lo que antes era su sembradío.

"¿Cómo puede ser?" preguntó Noah mirando a su empleado.

"Se lo quise advertir durante todo el mes, señor. Las plantas se morían, los animales intentaban escaparse buscando otros pozos de agua, los esclavos señor, los esclavos pidieron ser vendidos a otras haciendas. Decían que la tierra está maldita" dijo su empleado.

"Pero los Berry tienen sus plantaciones" dijo Noah viendo movimiento en la otra granja.

"Los Berry utilizan otra agua. Les pedí una conexión, pero no querían arriesgarse a que la de ellos se contamine y no puedo culpar a la señorita" dijo su empleado.

"Está bien. Puedo pagar esta cosecha con lo que tengo en el banco" dijo Noah dando media vuelta, justo cuando un muy desesperado Finn Hudson llegaba a su hacienda.

"No tengo cosechas" dijo mirando a su alrededor mientras se bajaba del caballo. "Y tú tampoco"

"El agua está contaminada, creo" dijo Puckerman

"Lo mismo en mi caso" dijo Finn y ambos asintieron. "Ya pagué la cosecha con lo que tenía en el banco"

"Eso mismo voy a hacer yo" dijo Noah y se metieron en la hacienda.

* * *

><p>"Noah. Que bueno verte." dijo Rachel saliendo de la hacienda al haber escuchado un carruaje detenerse.<p>

"Rachel. Lo mismo digo" dijo él.

Odiaba cada día más a la pequeña morena, sabía que ella tenía algo que ver con la muerte de Schuester pero las autoridades descubrieron que había sido un robo. O por lo menos ellos dijeron cuando un montón de testigos juraron que habían estado con Rachel en la casa del Senador Flavius.

"¿Vienes a buscar a tu esposa e hijo?" preguntó Rachel. No quería que Santana y su hijo se marcharan. El niño era especial y solía acompañarla a los sembradíos, ella intentaba enseñarle que estaba haciendo y Santana los miraba desde lejos interactuar. A veces Santana también los acompañaba y entre los dos le hacían cientos de preguntas.

"Venía a hablar contigo de eso. Quería saber si era posible que se quedaran un tiempo más" dijo Puckerman.

"Ya llevan casi dos meses" dijo Rachel "Pero no me molesta, al contrario"

"Muchas gracias, Rachel. No sé como agradecértelo" dijo Noah subiéndose al carruaje.

"¿No vas a entrar a verlos?" preguntó sorprendida.

"No tengo tiempo. Vendré otro día" dijo Noah golpeando la puerta dos veces para que su chófer lo sacara de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Rachel tenía a Santana contra la pared, con sus piernas alrededor de ella, y entraba y salía de ella, mordiendo sus pechos sin dudarlo. Puckerman no iba a volver a buscar a su esposa en los próximos días, por lo tanto la herida podía curarse.<p>

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Santana haciendo que Rachel se quedara quieta dentro de ella, y sonriera antes de seguir. Santana no pudo contener sus gritos por la fuerza que Rachel ponía en cada embestida, mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de ella como si fuera la última vez.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel antes de vaciar su semilla dentro de ella una vez más.

"Te amo" dijo Santana abrazando a la pequeña morena.

"Ahora no vas a volver nunca más a esa casa" dijo Rachel saliendo de su interior, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

Las dos se vistieron rápidamente y Rachel gritó que pase.

Blaine entró acompañado por Kurt, el mayordomo de Rachel.

"¿Qué novedades me traes?" preguntó Santana mirando a su empleado.

"El señor Puckerman me pidió que le diera un mensaje" dijo Blaine. "Dijo que siga con el espionaje."

"Está bien" dijo Santana

"Espera." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina. "No creo que eso sea lo que Blaine vino a decirnos"

"Y no lo es señora" dijo Blaine haciendo una reverencia.

"Habla" dijo Santana intrigada

"En la casa del señor Puckerman no hay más empleados, no hay más esclavos, no hay nada. Ni siquiera tiene papel para poder escribir una carta." dijo Blaine "Solo queda un caballo que es con el que se mueve, ha vendido todo"

"Gracias Blaine" dijo Rachel haciendo así que su mayordomo y el empleado de Santana se marcharan.

"Dime por favor que todo era parte de tu plan" dijo Santana

"Si, lo era" dijo Rachel besando a Santana. "Quiero que duermas todas las noches conmigo"

"Esperemos un poco más" dijo Santana. Temía que Noah pudiera enterarse y no iba a ser del agrado de su marido.

* * *

><p>El Senado era un hervidero de Senadores hablando entre ellos, dejando de lado a dos de sus miembros, mientras el César los miraba aburridos.<p>

"Llegamos a una decisión" dijo Flavius mirando a Finn Hudson y a Noah Puckerman. "Uds. no son más senadores a partir de hoy. No han podido mantener sus haciendas, no pueden mantener el pago de impuestos. Sabemos que sus mujeres ni siquiera están con uds."

"Tengo el dinero de mi esposa" dijo Noah. "Puedo pagar con eso."

"El banco le anunció hace un mes que ya no tiene más dinero" dijo Flavius y Noah recordó que era cierto.

"Renuncio a mi puesto" dijo Finn. A pesar de que los habían echado del senado, sabía que mantenía su puesto de alguna forma. Por lo menos hasta que terminara la sesión, y sabía que no era lo mismo que esa sesión terminara con él siendo echado que con su renuncia.

"Sabia decisión" dijo uno de los senadores, mientras Puckerman lo miraba sorprendido.

"También renuncio" dijo minutos después, y los senadores asintieron.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Noah mientras salían del senado, ya sin ningún título que lo acompañe.

"Va a mantener el nombre de la familia. No es lo mismo renunciar que ser expulsado" dijo Finn.

"Siempre me sorprendió que ocultes tu inteligencia" dijo Puckerman

"Recuerda que yo planeé el ataque a los Berry, tú solo tuviste que decir que tenías la oportunidad y cuando" dijo Finn subiéndose a su carruaje. Él todavía no lo había perdido todo.

* * *

><p>"¿No vas a hacer algún tipo de movimiento?" preguntó Santana una noche, mientras Rachel la penetraba desde atrás.<p>

"¿Ahora tienes que pensar en eso?" preguntó la pequeña morena aumentando la fuerza, para distraer a su amante.

Logró su cometido cuando Santana comenzó a gemir cosas incoherentes.

* * *

><p>Un mes después de que Hudson y Puckerman no fueran más miembros del Senado, Rachel encontró la oportunidad.<p>

Hudson había comenzado a mover algo de dinero, y aunque no era algo rápido, sabía que poco a poco el joven iba a poder recuperar su puesto en la ciudad.

Pero la muerte de Hudson no tenía valor para ella.

La persona que quería llevarla a cabo, llegó oculta en la noche.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany Pierce era empleada de los Hudson desde centurias, o eso le parecía cada vez que caminaba por la enorme casa de sus empleadores.<em>

_Sus padres habían sido empleados de los padres de su jefe y muchas veces se preguntaba por que seguía todavía ahí._

_Sabía que amaba a Quinn, pero desde que Finn se había quedado con el poder de la casa, lo que más quería irse de ese lugar._

_Hasta que Quinn quedó embarazada de ella. _

_Hasta que Finn, en un ataque de locura, mandó a asesinar a sus padres porque creía que ellos habían conspirado para matar al César. Sus padres, dos personas que se habían dedicado a la lavandería en la zona más pobre de Roma después de que los padres de Finn murieron._

_Y conoció a Rachel Berry y le contó su deseo de matar a Finn Hudson._

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson volvió al mediodía a su casa, sonriente porque había cerrado un nuevo negocio. Una nueva estafa que lo estaba acercando a su antiguo lugar en la habladuría de la gente.<p>

Se preguntaba como estaría sobreviviendo Quinn en Venecia, ya que él no había podido enviar dinero para ella y no había querido.

Tampoco era algo que le preocupara demasiado.

Se sorprendió al ver su casa vacía, y solo Brittany estaba como empleada.

"¿Dónde está el resto de mis empleados?¿Mi mujer regresó?" preguntó Finn sentándose en la enorme mesa del comedor.

"Sus empleados se fueron, su mujer no regresó" dijo Brittany

"¿Y la dejaste sola?" preguntó Finn poniéndose de pie. "¿En Venecia?"

"Finn, Quinn está bien" dijo Brittany

"No tienes el derecho de tratarme por mi nombre" dijo Finn acercándose a Brittany. Pero dos personas aparecieron por detrás de él y lo agarraron.

"No eres nadie" dijo Brittany comenzando a golpear a Finn con un látigo, hasta que rasgó su túnica. Cuando lo dejó completamente desnudo y agonizante, una de esas dos personas le acercó un látigo de tres puntas de metal, y Brittany comenzó a golpearlo cada vez con más fuerza. Hasta que se cansó y pidió que dieran vuelta a Finn.

Brittany sacó de debajo de su túnica un cuchillo que el padre de Finn le había regalado a su padre.

"Los mataste sin necesidad alguna de hacerlo, solo por complacer a Schuester" dijo Brittany

"Mis hijos..." gimió Finn cuando vio que Brittany se inclinaba sobre él con el cuchillo en la mano.

"No son tus hijos. Nunca lo fueron." dijo Brittany clavando el cuchillo en el corazón de Finn varias veces.

Con sus dos cómplices, esperaron que estuviera verdaderamente muerto y comenzaron a juntar todas las cosas de valor de la casa, para cargarlas en una carreta que esperaba en la puerta de servicio.

Brittany desapareció de Roma a la luz del día y nadie recordaba haberla visto.

El cuerpo de Finn no fue descubierto hasta varios días después, cuando ya empezaba a sentirse el olor a putrefacción fuera de la casa.

* * *

><p>Cuando Puckerman dijo que investigaran a Rachel Berry, la guardia de la ciudad no le hizo caso esta vez.<p>

Porque con la muerte de Finn Hudson, aparecieron los papeles de las estafas que estaba llevando a cabo para recuperar el dinero perdido.

Había demasiados sospechosos y pocas certezas con respecto al asesinato de un ex Senador. Incluidos los miembros de Senado, que podrían haberlo matado por las dudas que revelara algún secreto.

Se dictaminó que había sido un asesinato por venganza pero que no podían saber quien había sido el culpable, y que por lo tanto se cerraba el caso.

Noah Puckerman se desesperó. Ahora no sabía como iba a sobrevivir.

* * *

><p>Había vendido la hacienda pero no quiso ir a pedirle asilo a Rachel. Después de la muerte de Finn y la decisión de la ciudad, decidió ir a reclamar a su familia, pero Rachel parecía dispuesta a no dejar que se la lleve.<p>

"No puedo dejar que hagas eso, Noah" dijo firmemente sin dejarlo pasar al interior de la casa.

"Es mi mujer y mi hijo" dijo el joven dando un paso hacia atrás cuando vio dos enormes esclavos flanquear a Rachel.

"Lo sé, pero no tienes nada para darles. ¿Por qué mejor no te recuperas económicamente lo suficiente para poder darles una buena vida y ahí regresas a buscarlos?" preguntó Rachel.

Noah pensó que lo decía sinceramente y asintió.

"Gracias Rachel" dijo alejándose de la hacienda.

"¿En serio vas a dejarme ir con él?" preguntó Santana mientras se bañaban, y Rachel acariciaba su, ya prominente, vientre de embarazada.

"Ni loca" dijo Rachel besando la nuca de la latina antes de salir del agua.

"¿Entonces? Porque no entiendo" dijo Santana

"Noah no va a poder recuperar el dinero" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>Y era cierto. A pesar de la gran cantidad de dinero que había recibido cuando vendió la hacienda, Noah Puckerman decidió no pagar sus deudas y tratar de duplicarlo de forma ilegal. Obviamente ésto no había funcionado y lo poco que le había quedado lo había gastado en los burdeles, y en alcohol.<p>

Pero la verdadera sorpresa se dio cuando escucharon provenir gritos de la casa del Senador Flavius y muchos guardias entraron de improviso para ver a Noah Puckerman pegándole a un senador de la República.

"¡No me quiere dar dinero!" gritaba mientras se lo llevaban detenido.

El juicio duró dos semanas, y el mismo Senador Flavius dijo que lo mejor era darle una opción. Todos se quedaron esperando.

"Puedes ir a la cárcel por el resto de tu vida o puedes unirte a los esclavos de Severius" dijo el Senador firmemente.

Noah sabía que lo segundo era una opción a la muerte pero que no iba a ser necesario que estuviera preso. Las caravanas de esclavos solían recorrer el Imperio y él podía evitar pasar el resto de su vida en una celda. Incluso, más adelante, podía llegar a escapar.

"Acepto convertirme en esclavo de Severius" dijo Noah Puckerman y la sentencia fue dictada.

* * *

><p>Santana cuando se enteró de la noticia gimió porque nunca iba a encontrar libertad si su marido seguía vivo, pero se puso a mirar a Rachel quien había comenzado a entrenar nuevamente con sus esclavos.<p>

El día que Santana dio a luz a su segundo hijo, Rachel le prometió que la iba a liberar de Noah Puckerman.

En el medio, la pequeña morena iba a vengar a sus padres.

Santana le pusó al niño Leroy en honor al padre de la morena, y ésta se largó a llorar por primera vez desde que se enteró de la muerte de su padre.

* * *

><p>Tres meses después, Rachel recibió la noticia de que Noah Puckerman estaba listo para pelear.<p>

Santana descubrió que era lo que su amante iba a hacer.

"No te puedes enfrentar a él" dijo la latina acostándose sobre la pequeña morena.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Por ti, por mi padre." respondió Rachel

"Puede matarte" dijo Santana

"No va a matarme. Puede llegar a herirme"

"Eso no me ayuda a calmarme" dijo Santana

"No te preocupes, si me lastima puedes curarme" dijo Rachel besando a la latina con pasión.

Santana evitó llorar mientras la veía partir hacia el Coliseo al día siguiente, y se fue detrás de ella para poder ver la función.

Solo la dejaron entrar porque era la esposa de uno de los luchadores, ya que el Senado había dictaminado que la primer pelea de Puckerman fuera privada. Solo estaban los miembros del Senado y Santana en las gradas, mirando expectantes.

Noah salió vestido con un pantalón de cuero y un escudo de madera en la mano izquierda, mientras en la derecha tenía una espada larga.

Esperó que anunciaran su contricante, y se quejó de que le tocaba una mujer cuando reconoció a aquella esclava con la cabeza tapada de hace más de un año atrás.

"Debes pelear con ella y matarla, si quieres vencer" dijo Flavius poniéndose de pie.

La esclava, parecía que le había hecho las cosas fáciles al no llevar escudo alguno, a pesar de que sus manos tenían unos guantes de cuero que cubrían casi hasta los hombros.

La esclava no habló y se preparó para recibir los golpes.

Noah blandió la espada a derecha e izquierda de la esclava, pero ésta esquivaba todos los golpes, mientras evitaba todavía mostrar lo que podía llegar a dar.

En un momento en que Noah se había acercado demasiado y la espada había pasado rozando su cabeza, la esclava tiró un puñetazo al rostro descubierto de su contrincante. Noah casi se cae, pero en el paso atrás que hizo para salvar su rostro de otro golpe, perdió el escudo.

De pronto la lucha se volvió más justa y se escuchaban las espadas chocar constantemente, sacando chispas de vez en cuando, mientras Noah atacaba.

Pero nadie supo en que momento la esclava cambió de pie y de estrategia y comenzó ella a ser quien atacaba. Noah Puckerman abrió los ojos sorprendidos al notar la fuerza de la esclava, quien dejó de dar golpes rectos y comenzó a buscar un lugar en donde clavar la espada.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Noah después de haber estado luchando contra ella durante más de media hora. Sabía que en algún momento los Senadores se iban a aburrir y a dar la orden de que muera alguno de los dos.

La pequeña morena no se sorprendió de haber sido descubierta, pero aprovechó la sorpresa de Noah y clavó su espada en el hombro de quien alguna vez fuera su amigo.

"No quiero lastimarte" dijo Noah después de gritar de dolor y sentir la sangre salir del tajo que Rachel le había hecho en el hombro izquierdo. No iba a tener oportunidad alguna de levantar el escudo.

"¿Lo mismo le dijiste a mi padre?" dijo Rachel tirando un estocada hacia el estómago de Noah quien logró esquivarla. La punta de la espada de Noah lastimó el estómago de la pequeña morena, quien solo miró la herida.

Noah supo entonces que Rachel había tenido que ver con todo y comenzó a atacar con furia a la pequeña morena, pero ésta tenía mucha más resistencia.

Logró tirarla al piso y cuando su espada iba hacia el cuello de Rachel, con una velocidad que los Senadores no pudieron ver, sintió como su pecho se hundía y un fuerte dolor recorría su cuerpo. Rachel había clavado su espada en el pecho de Noah mientras éste descendía sobre ella y lo miraba a los ojos.

Puso un pie en uno de los hombros de Noah para empujarlo mientras sacaba su espada del pecho del hombre y éste cayó al piso a su lado, mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho e intentaba detener la sangre.

Rachel se arrodilló a su lado y lo miró con furia.

"Tengo un secreto que contarte, mientras mueres" dijo clavando su espada una vez más en el cuerpo de Noah, esta vez en su estómago. Podía escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de los Senadores quienes estaban felices por haber visto un buen espectáculo. No quería mirar a Santana, porque no sabía si iba a poder terminar con su venganza. Noah la miraba con súplica en sus ojos. "Yo era el amante de Santana, tengo un pene y Rocco nunca fue tu hijo. Además, siempre supe que tenías que ver con la muerte de mi padre. Si no hubiera sido porque castigaste la infidelidad de Santana, no me hubiera dado cuenta que ambicionabas poder"

Noah intentó decir algo, pero solo le salían quejas de su boca. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Y si hubieras visto a Santana en todo este tiempo, hubieras visto que me dio otro hijo" agregó Rachel levantándose cuando vio que la vida dejaba el cuerpo de su vecino.

Los Senadores aplaudieron y Santana se hizo la mujer compungida al ver el cuerpo de Noah solo para no levantar más sospechas.

Rachel salió de la arena y se perdió entre las celdas del Coliseo.

* * *

><p>Llegó tarde a su hacienda, cansada y Blaine le informó que Santana la estaba esperando en su habitación.<p>

No hubo palabra alguna que pudieran decirse mientras Rachel liberaba todas las lágrimas que había guardado dentro de ella durante más de 7 años.

* * *

><p>La República seguía avanzando, mientras muchos intentaban ganar poder en Roma.<p>

Rachel Berry se había mantenido alejada de la vida pública después de que sus tres enemigos hubieran desaparecido.

El Senador Flavius, amigo personal de Sue Sylvester, instauró siempre el miedo en el Senado cada vez que en las sesiones querían tratar el tema de Berry.

"No debemos hacer nada en su contra" solía decir "paga los impuestos, paga los esclavos que compra. Mantiene las haciendas y alimenta a la ciudad. Sería una seria ofensa al César si hacemos algo en contra de alguien que no nos ha hecho nada"

Algunos solían decir que Rachel Berry tenía el dinero y el poder para destruirlos, pero Flavius siempre les recordaba que podría haberlo hecho en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde su regreso.

Otros decían que no podían soportar saber que quizás, Rachel Berry fuera como su padre, al comprar esclavos y liberarlos, pagándoles un sueldo como si fueran comunes y corrientes.

Flavius decía que por lo menos esos esclavos no generaban problemas en Roma y trabajaban en la hacienda de Rachel, así que era inútil decir que estaban liberados.

Otros alegaban que algo raro había, ya que Santana López seguía quedando embarazada y su marido ya no estaba vivo.

"Seamos sinceros, Puckerman nunca supo quien era su amante y por lo que parece, volvieron a reencontrarse"

Otros decían que la convivencia entre Santana López y Rachel Berry no era natural.

"Cuando sin embargo tu yaces como esposo y esposa con tus empleados masculinos" decía Flavius y todos sabían que era cierto.

* * *

><p>Quinn y Brittany volvieron años después y Rachel les regaló la hacienda que había sido de los Puckerman y que ella había comprado, para que la trabajen.<p>

Rachel había sacado lo que había enfermado la tierra de Puckerman del suminstro de agua, para poder volver a sembrar en ella.

Ambas haciendas crecieron en empleados y en producción, y la ciudad dejó de preocuparse porque como eran todas mujeres, no podrían hacer nunca nada.

* * *

><p>Dicen que Santana y Rachel murieron de viejas, durmiendo juntas, una mañana de verano. Los empleados fueron quienes las descubrieron abrazadas y desnudas, preparando sus cuerpos para el velorio y el entierro.<p>

Unos días después, llegaría la noticia del descubrimiento de un Nuevo Continente y el Imperio Romano ya estaría en la memoria de algunos nostálgicos pasando a ser un tema de discusión para los historiadores que vendrían en el futuro.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Seguramente odiándome por lo largo que es este one shot. Pero cuando se me dio lo de la venganza, no pude dejar de escribirlo. _

_Me disculpo entonces ante sus ojos. Espero no haberlos lastimado mucho._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**laars15:** me gusta más el g!p en...no me puedo decidir, nunca. Me encantaría poder decirte en cual de las dos. Gracias por la review! Saludos! Buen fin de semana!_

_**Eli:** jajaja si, no creo que hubieran parado en algún momento. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Kirara1109:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que éste por ahí cubra un poco tu pedido. Sino, ya veré de escribir otro con Rachel más ruda. Saludos!_

_**AndruSol: **se nota mucho que no tiene fondo mi cabeza? Creo que es más porque está vacía. Jajaja. Gracias por la idea, espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por la review! Besos! :)_

_**Sirch-Jo:** gracias por la review! Espero que puedas salir en algún momento de la página, no quiero creer que te quedaste prisionera. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por leerme. Saludos!_

_**Ukii:** gracias por la review!_

_**VickyAgron:** gracias por leerlo, Vicky! Espero que este te guste, Rachel se pasa de badass, me parece a mi. Espero que estes bien y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Besos Kitties! _

_No las aburro más!_

_Lore._


	75. Demasiado Bizarro para que existan Z

**Título:** Demasiado Bizarro para que existan Zombies

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/2

**Palabras: **9686

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Ya hace 4 años que tuvo que continuar con su vida porque él fue dado por muerto. Pero ¿por qué el ejército está establecido en NY y por qué el Comandante quiere hablar con ella? Genderswap Rachel, Zombies también hay.

**Rating: M**

****IMPORTANTE:****** este es uno de los tantos pedidos que tengo para hacer, pedido por ****_hp11. _****Además, volví a los zombies, es que los extrañaba.**

****ADVERTENCIA:****** Es en dos partes. En la primera todavía no hay zombies. PELIGRO! ALTA TENSIÓN! Escenas sexuales G!P.**

****Fecha de Publicación: ******30/06/2013**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Demasiado Bizarro para que existan Zombies<strong>**

****Parte 1****

****El reencuentro.****

_**Santana despertó y tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya, en una cama que no conocía y sentía una piel a su lado. Giró y sonrió al ver el rostro de la persona que estaba ahí con ella.**_

"_**No te muevas" djio el joven hablándole a la almohada y moviendo una de sus manos para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.**_

"_**¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Santana acomodándose y sintiendo su miembro acomodarse entre sus glúteos.**_

"_**Creo que en alguna parte de Estados Unidos" dijo él.**_

"_**Jaja" dijo ella sarcásticamente.**_

"_**Ey, nos conseguí una casa, una cama" **_

"_**Ry..." dijo ella y él solo la apretó más hacia si misma. "¿Por cuánto tiempo más?" **_

* * *

><p>Santana López iba caminando por los pasillos de NYU cuando comenzó a sonar una terrible alarma en todo el lugar.<p>

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" escuchó que alguien decía a su lado.

"No sé" dijo otro.

Santana los seguía pensando en que era lo que podía llegar a estar pasando. Era su último año en esa universidad y se recibiría, no quería que nada malo pasara y sus datos se borraran y tuviera que estudiar cuatro años más.

Bueno, no sabía que podía llegar a pasar en realidad.

La alarma se detuvo antes de causar más daño auditivo y se escuchó que todos se dirigieran hacia sus cuartos.

Santana suspiró, tenía dos clases más ese día y no quería perderlas.

"Señorita López, a su cuarto" dijo Marge, la directora del edificio en el que ella estaba hacía 4 años.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Santana sacándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Sabía que la mujer no era 100% heterosexual y solía aprovecharse de eso.

"Ni yo sé que está sucediendo, Santana" dijo ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta a apurar a alguna de las otras habitantes de la vivienda.

Poco después, Santana se asomó cansada por la ventana y pudo ver un enorme operativo militar en el terreno de la universidad.

"¿Qué está pasando?" se preguntó ¿y por qué estoy llorando? Agregó en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta, en el reflejo del vidrio mientras el sol comenzaba a caer que las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Se dio vuelta y miró la enorme foto en donde estaba ella, sonriente, junto a un muchacho que la estaba abrazando de atrás.

"Ryan" dijo en un suspiro. Recordaba sus manos en su cuerpo la última noche que estuvo con él, antes de marcharse a luchar una guerra en la que no creía, pero que debía. Para algo se había enlistado en el ejército cuando sus madres fallecieron. Sus ojos marrones la habían acompañado los últimos cuatro años, mirándola sonriente desde esa fotografía, alentándola a seguir.

No iba a negar nunca que hubo otros hombres en su vida, pero siempre los comparó con Ryan Berry, el único que había incrustado sentimientos en su cerrado corazón.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?" preguntó Santana enojada. Ryan Berry últimamente le estaba poniendo los pelos de puntas.<em>

"_Ni siquiera te estoy mirando, Santana" dijo el joven cantante. Era el capitán del coro de la escuela en McKinley y popular porque era lindo y caballero. Pero desde que había llegado tres años atrás, nadie admitió haber estado con él sexualmente. _

_La latina se quedó callada y esperó que el resto del coro se marchara. Sabía que Ryan era el último en irse y necesitaba pedirle que ese día fuera el último en que la estuviera mirando._

"_Berry" dijo ella, haciendo sobresaltar al chico que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que todavía ella estaba ahí._

"_Santana" dijo él reconociéndola. _

"_Tenemos que hablar" dijo ella levantándose y caminando hacia él. Era la única forma de poder hablar con el joven, ya que Santana, a pesar de sentirse atraíada hacia él, no sabía muchas veces como hacer para demostrarlo y comenzaba a hablarle con autoridad. Ryan nunca le había faltado el respeto y siempre la defendió cada vez que tuvo que hacerlo. Pero éste nuevo año, Santana había decidido o que Ryan y ella comenzaban otro tipo de relación o que realmente el joven dejara de mirarla y sus interacciones fueran mínimas._

"_¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" preguntó Ryan poniéndose colorado. Completamente colorado. Pero logrando algo que ninguna persona dentro de esa escuela había logrado: dejar a Santana López completamente quieta en el medio del salón, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos._

"_¿Qué?" logró preguntar la latina._

"_Si quieres ir a una cita conmigo. Vas a decir que no ¿verdad?" dijo él enderezándose y levantándose despacio._

"_Espera, Ryan" dijo Santana corriendo, prácticamente, detrás de él para detenerlo._

"_Esta bien, entiendo que no quieras ir conmigo, Santana" dijo Ryan. Santana podía notar que estaba triste, y eso no le gustaba. Nunca le gustó verlo triste. _

"_No me dejaste ni contestar. Asumiste cosas, Ryan" dijo la latina, caminando para quedar enfrente de él. "Así si eres alto" dijo ella notando que el joven le llevaba una cabeza. _

"_Siempre me hablas cuando estoy sentado, o apoyado contra los casilleros" dijo él. "Pero siempre me hablas." _

"_Es la única forma en que tengo de hacer las cosas contigo, Ryan. No sé como acercarme" dijo ella bajando la mirada._

"_¿Puedo volver a preguntarlo?" preguntó Ryan tímidamente, pero animándose a llevar una de sus manos al rostro de Santana para levantarlo. "Ahí están los ojos que tanto me gustan" _

"_¿Te gustan mis ojos?" preguntó Santana _

"_Si" dijo Ryan poniéndose, otra vez, colorado. _

"_Me gustaría ir a una cita contigo" dijo Santana y el joven sonrió. _

"_¿Puedo pasarte a buscar esta noche? Digamos...como a las 7" _

"_De acuerdo" dijo Santana sonriendo._

"_¿Te puedo acompañar al auto?" _

"_Tengo entrenamiento. Si quieres puedes acompañarme hasta la cancha" dijo Santana. Era su turno de ponerse colorada y no entendía muy bien que era lo que Ryan Berry lograba hacer en su cuerpo._

* * *

><p>Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a Santana de sus recuerdos, y gritando que ya iba, se limpió rápidamente.<p>

Al abrir, se encontró con Marge sorprendida y con dos miembros del ejército.

"¿Santana López?" preguntó uno de ellos mirándola, en posición firme.

"Si" respondió la latina.

"¿Nos podría acompañar, señorita?" preguntó el mismo. Santana miró su pecho y pudo notar que tenía las insignias de un sargento. Pero ese joven no debía tener ni dos o tres años más que ella.

"¿Puedo preguntar para qué?¿o con qué motivo?" dijo Santana

"El Comandante Dench quiere hablar con ud. Más de eso no sé, señorita. Supongo que se le informará a su debido tiempo" dijo el joven sargento y Santana asintió.

"Espere que busco mi celular y mi cartera" dijo Santana y el sargento asintió.

Mientras salía del edificio, siendo escoltada por dos miembros del ejército, pudo ver al resto de los habitantes del mismo asomándose por la puerta.

Atravesó improvisados y rápidos campamentos que el ejército había armado en el campus, y fue guiada hasta una de las carpas más grandes. Sabía que había sido la primera en armarse, Ryan se lo había contado en una de las cartas.

"¿Nombre?" preguntó el soldado que estaba en la puerta.

"La Señorita Santana López viene a hablar con el Comandante Dench" dijo el sargento que la había guiado hasta ahí.

"Oh, si." dijo el soldado haciéndose a un lado y la venia, dejándolos pasar.

Santana entró sola, sabía que los otros hombres no iban a acompañarla hasta el interior de la carpa.

"¿Señorita López?" preguntó un hombre canoso, sentado en una silla, casi en las sombras.

"Comandante" dijo la joven latina.

"Siéntese, por favor" dijo el hombre

"¿Cuál es la razón por la que estoy acá?¿Por la que uds. están acá?" preguntó Santana

"Todo a su debido tiempo." dijo el hombre

"¿Me va a decir que encontraron el cuerpo?" preguntó Santana riendo.

"Si hubiera cuerpo" dijo el Comandante. "Pero, la razón principal por la que la mandamos a buscar tiene que ver con el Teniente Berry"

"¿Lo ascendieron a Teniente?¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana. Era cruel que lo hubieran ascendido después de su muerte.

"Señorita López..." dijo el Comandante seriamente, poniéndose de pie. "El Teniente Berry estuvo desparecido durante cuatro años"

"¿Quiere decir...?" comenzó a decir Santana mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a demostrar que todo ese sentimiento de que a pesar de todo él estaba vivo había sido cierto. Cada célula de su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar por la posible noticia.

"Estuvo secuestrado." dijo el Comandante deteniéndose nuevamente al frente de ella y sentándose. "Necesito que me preste atención."

"¿Voy a poder verlo?" preguntó Santana tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

"Es su decisión, señorita" dijo el Comandante.

* * *

><p><em>Santana no sabía muy bien como sentirse, Ryan se había comportado como un caballero toda la noche.<br>"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Ryan mientras le abría la puerta del acompañante para que ella se bajara. Faltaban 10 minutos para el horario límite que su padre le había impuesto a Ryan._

"_En que esta no ha sido una cita como todas las que tuve, Berry" dijo Santana_

"_¿Tan mala fue?" preguntó Ryan entristeciéndose._

"_No fue mala. Solo fue...diferente" dijo Santana _

"_¿En qué sentido?" preguntó Ryan caminando a su lado._

"_¿Por qué quieres saber?" preguntó la latina._

"_Solo quiero saberlo porque si algún día, junto coraje para invitar a alguien más, me gustaría saber en donde cometí el error para no volver a hacerlo" dijo Ryan. "Aunque me gustaría no tener que invitar a nadie más." agregó despacio pensando que Santana no lo había escuchado._

"_Berry" dijo la latina deteniéndose en la puerta de su casa. "Fue todo lo contrario de mala. Nunca tuve una cita así" _

"_Pero has tenido muchas citas. Por eso...se me complicó tanto invitarte" dijo Ryan mirándola confundido._

"_Si, pero te voy a explicar como eran mis citas." dijo Santana suspirando. "Ni siquiera se dignaban a tocar el timbre de mi casa, simplemente estacionaban, tocaban bocina y me esperaban con el auto en marcha. Después iban directamente a un autoservicio, pedían la comida, y manejaban hacia el lugar más poblado de adolescentes que pudiera tener Lima. Ni siquiera hablaban mientras masticaban, y me miraban de reojo. Eso si, siempre saludaban a sus amigos diciendo: Estoy con Santana López. Y después de eso, me besaban. Hasta ahí, bien. Cuando sus manos comenzaban a vagar por ciertos lugares que no me gustaban, bueno, la cita se acababa, porque un hombre rechazado es como un hombre herido de muerte y se enojaban con el mundo."_

"_Oh." dijo Ryan_

"_Ahora..." _

"_Ahora me gustaría besarte" dijo Ryan rápidamente._

"_Con una condición" dijo Santana_

"_¿Condición?" _

"_Berry" _

"_Esta bien" _

"_No me cantes serenatas en glee mañana" _

"_No lo pensaba hacer. Aunque me parece romántico, creo que Finn ya se lo quito todo. Es como...algo repetido durante años y la verdad..." pero Ryan no terminó de hablar porque Santana se había acercado a él y había comenzado a besarlo._

"_Gracias" dijo la latina cuando se separaron, y sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa del joven._

"_Santana..." dijo el joven cuando ella estaba por cerrar la puerta._

"_¿Si?" _

"_Me gustaría llevarte a otra cita y que esto se desarrolle, pero espero que sepas que está en tus manos."_

"_¿Cómo es eso?" _

"_Que ahora es tu decisión Santana, si quieres o no tener otra cita conmigo" dijo Ryan. "Cierra la puerta, y esperaré a escuchar que pusiste la llave. Así me voy tranquilo" _

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo que es mi decisión?" preguntó Santana<p>

"Le voy a contar la historia, y si ud. quiere verlo después de la misma, podrá verlo" dijo el Comandante.

"De acuerdo"

"El Teniente Berry fue secuestrado. Lo dimos por muerto, por eso mismo se le anunció a ud., que era la persona con la que él se comunicaba. Pero hace poco más de un año atrás, nos dimos con una noticia que nos dejó perplejos. Alguien había visto a un grupo de soldados americanos caminando por el desierto. Inmediatamente enviamos un grupo de reconocimiento, y pudimos ver que el teniente Berry era quien los lideraba. Los llevamos a un lugar seguro y comenzamos las curaciones, las interrogaciones y las investigaciones"

"¿Ahora puedo verlo?"

"No terminé"

"Lo siento."

"Eran 12 soldados norteamericanos que habían sido dados por muertos, quienes ahora estaban caminando hacia su libertad." dijo el Comandante. "Cuando los descubrieron, habían escapado gracias a un error de sus guardias. Ryan y los otros soldados estuvieron siendo sometidos a distintos tipos de experimentos científicos, y solo hemos descubiertos algunas de las consecuencias. El error de los guardias había sido dejar descuidado a Ryan, por alguna razón, por lo que él contó, fue que se acordó de ti y no supo ni como ni porque junto la fuerza suficiente para arrancar las cadenas que lo tenían atado de la pared."

"Disculpe si lo interrumpo. Pero...¿Alguno de estos experimentos científicos que realizaron en Ryan pueden lastimarme?" preguntó Santana. Quería verlo, quería volver a sentirlo.

"No lo sabemos"

"¿Cómo?"

"No sabemos, salvo que es el soldado perfecto. Tiene la fuerza, la visión, el oído, la concentración para ser el soldado perfecto. No sabemos que puede llegar a suceder si ud. lo ve, señorita. No lo podemos tener restringido, tampoco. Es imposible."

"¿Él quiere verme?" preguntó Santana

"Si, por supuesto"

"¿Entonces?"

"Hay algo que queremos dejar bien en claro. Por ley, cuando pasaron más de tres meses sin saber sobre el Teniente Berry tuvimos que darlo por muerto. Fue por eso que se le anunció a ud. eso. Cuando lo encontramos hace un año, él solo quería que le avisáramos que estaba vivo, pero no podíamos. Él estaba muy débil y no entendíamos bien el porque, ya que él había rescatado a todos los demás soldados. Hicimos todo tipo de análisis, para saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo y solo pudimos descubrir que tiene una extraña mezcla de estrógenos. Estuvo en observación mucho tiempo, porque temíamos que semejante cantidad de estrógenos lo terminara matando. Pero el solo se mejoró. Hace un tiempo atrás, le pregunté que lo había llevado a mejorarse y el me dijo que la sola idea de volverla a ver y saber que ud. está bien lo ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo"

Santana escuchó las palabras y las dejó penetrar en su cuerpo. Ella también quería verlo y saber que estaba bien.

"Quiero verlo" dijo la latina y el Comandante asintió.

"Lo voy a llamar." dijo el hombre levantándose.

* * *

><p><em>En dos semanas era la quinta cita que habían tenido y Santana se preguntaba porque Ryan no le hacía la pregunta.<em>

_Al comienzo, ella pensaba que él se hacía que la escuchaba. Pero una vez, hablando de música ella le había contado sobre un disco muy difícil de encontrar y dos días después con una pequeña nota por parte de Ryan, ese disco estaba en su casillero._

_Santana sabía que ese día Ryan quería otra cita, y no lo veía en ninguna parte. Todavía la campana del primer período no había sonado y recordó que quizás el joven divo estaría ensayando en el salón del coro._

"_Listo, capitana. Ya sacamos la molestia de su vida" dijo Quinn Fabray. Quinn había sido su amiga hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando la rubia cayó en desgracia por un embarazo con el novio de Santana de ese entonces, y mejor amigo del novio de Quinn en ese entonces, todo cambió. Quinn volvió a las porristas, pero no pudo recuperar su puesto como capitana, manteniéndolo Santana por los dos años siguientes del secundario._

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la latina deteniéndose. Si esta iba a acompañarla mientras caminaba, Santana no iba a poder hablar con Ryan._

"_Berry" dijo Quinn haciendo que la latina se detuviera y girara para mirarla._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Santana y se podía comenzar a sentir la furia emanar de su cuerpo. Quinn pareció sentirlo también y dio un paso atrás._

"_Finn apareció diciendo que vio a Berry varias noches en estas dos semanas en tu casa, que te llevó a varios lugares, y que seguramente te estaba amenazando con algo" dijo Quinn_

"_¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Santana_

"_Se lo contó al equipo y menos Puck, porque ya sabes, es su amigo y todo eso, el resto lo fue a buscar hace un rato. Sabían que estaba en el salón del coro." _

"_¿Qué le hicieron?" preguntó Santana_

"_No sé. Pero le dijeron que deje de molestarte" _

"_Tu novio tiene los días contados, Fabray" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y caminando rápidamente hacia el salón del coro._

_Apenas entró se dio cuenta lo que podía haber pasado, cuando vio las sillas tiradas por todo el lugar, los papeles que Ryan solía tener esparcidos en el piso._

"_Está en el hospital" dijo una voz y Santana miró a su derecha para ver a Kurt Hummel levantando unas sillas y agarrando cosas "estoy buscando sus cosas para llevárselas" agregó._

_Kurt Hummel era el hermanatro de Finn Hudson, amigo de Ryan y el único homosexual declarado de la escuela. Muchas veces los habían relacionado, pero Santana sabía que Ryan no era homosexual, además de que Kurt había intentado defenderlo un par de veces. Incluso una vez se le escapó un grito en el que confesaba que ojala Ryan fuera homosexual. "Puckerman también terminó en el hospital. Nunca entendí esa amistad, pero cuando 5 tipos estaban golpeando a Ryan el se metió a defenderlo" _

"_¿Quienes lo estaban golpeando?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor, hasta que vio el celular de Ryan en el piso y se acercó para levantarlo._

"_Finn, Azimio, Karofsky y dos más del equipo de hockey que no sé sus nombres" dijo Kurt "Cuando vi lo que estaba pasando y Puck entró a ayudar a Ryan, llamé a Mike y Matt. Están todos en el hospital. Figgins grabó todo." _

"_¿Cómo está...?" quiso preguntar._

"_Físicamente va a estar bien. Solo que..."_

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Santana mirando atentamente a Kurt._

"_Quinn le dijo que la orden la habías dado vos, que dejara de molestarte. Que nadie quería tener nada que ver con él." _

"_¿Quinn dijo qué?" preguntó Santana sorprendida._

"_Eso" dijo Kurt._

"_Voy a matar a esa maldita rubia." dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta, pero Kurt se animó a agarrar su mano._

"_Espero que no me mates por esto" agregó al ver la mirada furiosa de Santana. "Pero es mejor que antes arregles el daño que ellos hicieron al decirle a Ryan esas cosas" _

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_Ve al hospital. Espera por saber como está. Quédate con él. Siempre y cuando te interese" dijo Kurt_

"_Por supuesto que me interesa." dijo Santana._

"_Lo sé." dijo Kurt soltándola. "Llévale las cosas. Yo juntaré su tarea y la tuya" agregó Kurt entregándole el bolso que Ryan siempre usaba._

"_Gracias Kurt" dijo Santana antes de ir hacia la oficina de Sue Sylvester para pedirle un pase libre._

_Media hora después, Santana paseaba por los pasillos del Hospital General de Lima buscando la habitación en la que le habían dicho que se encontraba Ryan Berry._

_No estaba acostado ni inconsciente cuando lo vio, solo sentado en una camilla, colgando los pies y mirando al piso. Santana golpeó la puerta._

"_Noah, te dije que no hay nada más que hablar" dijo Ryan_

"_¿Quién es Noah?"preguntó Santana _

"_¡Santana!" dijo Ryan levantando el rostro. Ahí la latina pudo ver el daño que le habían causado. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, y pronto se iban a convertir en dos aureolas moradas. Su labio superior estaba partido al medio y el inferior en uno de sus costados. Podía notar que la remera estaba rota y moretones en su cuerpo._

"_Puedo asegurarte que no tuve nada que ver en esto" dijo la latina caminando hacia él rápidamente y tratando de agarrar su mano. _

"_Lo sé" dijo Ryan sonriendo. "Por un momento lo pensé. Sobre todo cuando Quinn empezó a hablar, pero después, Noah apareció y Mike y Matt y comenzaron a ayudarme. Y Finn dijo que no tenía porque estar mirándote siquiera, que mis madres no me daban ese derecho. Y ahí me enojé y me di cuenta de que no tenías nada que ver. Y le quebré la nariz y creo que no va a poder tener más descendencia porque agarré el taburete del piano y le pegué de lleno en la entrepierna, pero..." _

"_Ryan, respira" dijo Santana logrando agarrar su mano. "No sé bien que sucedió pero no me preocupa hasta no saber como estás." _

"_Tengo muchos golpes. Me pegaron patadas en la espalda, puñetazos en el estómago. Y me tiraron granizado, por lo que me hicieron estudios de la vista. Pero estoy bien, más allá de que estaré dolorido mucho tiempo" dijo Ryan mirando sus manos. _

"_Ryan yo no...me enteré esta mañana." dijo Santana "Después de que todo había pasado"_

"_Santana...no estoy..."_

"_Kurt dijo que lo que más tendría que arreglar es esa idea que ellos te plantaron. No quiero que pienses que me molestas. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Escuchar cuando me cuentas cosas de tus madres. Estar contigo." dijo Santana moviéndose para quedar al frente de él, agarrando su otra mano. _

"_A mi también me gusta estar contigo" dijo Ryan. "Incluso..."_

"_¿Incluso qué?" _

"_Hoy a la noche, en nuestra cita, te iba a preguntar...si querías ser mi novia" dijo Ryan poniéndose colorado. Había bajado la mirada, pero Santana sonreía._

"_Hubiera respondido que si" dijo la latina _

"_¿Y ahora?" preguntó Ryan nervioso. Notaba el temblor en su voz, sabía que estaba nervioso. _

"_También" dijo Santana._

"_Te voy a besar, ahora" dijo Ryan bajándose de la camilla y deteniéndose al frente de Santana. _

"_De acuerdo" dijo Santana levantando la mirada. Ryan era un poco más alto que ella. Cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que sus labios se encuentren, y Ryan no la decepcionó. Como en todo lo que hacía, Ryan, fue tierno con el beso. No fue más allá de los besos que la latina estaba acostumbrada a recibir por parte de sus otros pretendientes. _

_Se separaron cuando solo les hizo falta el aire y Ryan tenía una hermosa sonrisa, mientras Santana se sentía tonta por los sentimientos que estaban flotando en su interior._

* * *

><p>"Santana" dijo una voz a espaldas de la latina. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con Ryan. Lo reconoció por los ojos. Esos ojos tristes que se habían marchado a la guerra.<p>

"¿Ry?" dijo Santana sin poder contener las lágrimas comenzar a caer.

Ryan solo sonrió y Santana se abalanzó sobre él metiéndose entre sus brazos. Estaba más musculoso, parecía quizás, un poco más alto y sus musculos eran casi unas piedras.

Santana consideró que había pasado mucho tiempo dentro de los brazos de Ryan y se alejó un paso, solo para pegarle una cachetada y comenzar a largar todo lo que tenía adentro, mientras golpeaba con sus puños cerrados el pecho de Ryan

"¡Cuatro malditos años sin saber de tí!¡Te dieron por muerto!¡Continué con mi maldita vida sintiéndote todo el tiempo!¡Pensando que estabas muerto!" gritaba Santana una y otra vez, tratando de hacerle entender al joven que era lo que había pasado. "¡Lloré durante meses porque no iba a volver a verte!"

"Lo siento" dijo Ryan en un momento en que parecía que Santana había dejado de gritar para tomar aire. La latina se detuvo y levantó la mirada para encontrar esos ojos marrones completamente llenos de lágrimas. "Lo siento" volvió a decir cuando vio que tenía la atención de Santana.

"¡Ry!" gritó Santana para volver a abrazarlo y los dos cayeron al piso arrodillas y unidos y llorando.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Ryan apareció dos días después se encontró con una noticia que lo sorprendió. Los cinco alumnos que lo habían atacado en el salón del coro habían conseguido una expulsión, logrando así que muchos los odiaran por estupidez.<em>

"_Berry, espero que sepas que..." comenzó a decir Quinn pero al ver a Santana deteniéndose al lado del joven, se calló la boca. "Que lo siento" agregó._

_Ryan asintió y miró a Santana._

"_Tuve que poner un poco de orden" dijo la latina levantando los hombros. _

"_Si, de acuerdo. Adiós" dijo Quinn alejándose de la pareja._

"_¿No era porrista?" preguntó Ryan cuando Quinn ya se había alejado lo suficiente. _

"_Si, pero parece ser que Sue no acepta las suposiciones. Además de que el ataque a tu persona fue grabado por las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela y llamaron a tus madres, a los padres de todos los que te atacaron y a los padres de Quinn. Fue todo un escándalo ayer a la mañana" dijo Santana acercándose a él._

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Ryan_

"_Si, tuvieron que suspender a Puck, Mike y Matt por el resto de la semana, porque se metieron a pelear" _

"_Con razón Noah no podía salir de su casa" dijo Ryan_

"_Ahora..." dijo Santana pegándose al cuerpo de su novio. "¿No vas a saludarme como corresponde?" _

"_Oh...si. Lo siento" dijo Ryan agarrando con una mano la cintura de Santana y besándola al frente de todo el cuerpo estudiantil._

* * *

><p>No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pero supieron que había sido mucho, porque sus extremidades inferiores se estaban durmiendo.<p>

"Teniente Berry" dijo el Comandante entrando nuevamente en su carpa. "¿Por qué no acompaña a la señorita López hasta su habitación y hablan todo lo que tienen que hablar?"

"¿Está seguro, señor?" preguntó Ryan levantándose y ayudando a Santana a ponerse de pie.

"Si. Cualquier novedad le haré saber. De paso, coméntele a la señorita López la situación" dijo el Comandante.

"Vamos, Santana" dijo Ryan agarrando su mano y sacándola de la carpa, rumbo al edificio en donde la latina vivía.

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno con un pensamiento gobernando sus mentes.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Ryan tratando de entablar conversación.

"Oh, genial." dijo Santana y el joven teniente notó el sarcasmo en su voz. "Mi ex novio, a quien todos daban por muerto, regresó, vivo"

"Imagino que si estuviera en tu lugar, estaría muy enojado." dijo Ryan tratando de poner algo de humor en la situación. "Además, no creo que tu ex novio la haya pasado genial"

"Ry..." dijo Santana. "Lo siento. No pienso demasiado en lo que digo. Es demasiada información"

"Lo sé. No te preocupes." dijo Ryan mirándola para sonreír.

"Te queda bien esa pelusa en el rostro" dijo Santana

"Tuvimos que salir muy apurados hoy a la mañana. No tuve tiempo de afeitarme." dijo Ryan

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó la latina mientras abría la puerta del edificio.

"No creo que ir caminando por los pasillos sea el mejor lugar para contarte" dijo Ryan mirando a su alrededor. Podía notar a algunas personas asomándose para mirarlos pasar, y se miró desde arriba. ¿Notarían que su cuerpo no era normal? Se preguntó.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Santana notando que Ryan se había concentrado en algo.

"Por donde voy a explicar a contarte." dijo Ryan. "Oh...¿no tienes un novio a quién avisarle que estás con un ex novio?"

"Esa no es una manera sutil de preguntarme si estoy soltera, Ry" dijo Santana riendo un poco.

"No lo hice con esa intención." dijo Ryan bajando su mirada. "Solo...solo me interesa saber que estes bien, y si yo fuera tu novio, me gustaría saber que estás por encerrarte en tu habitación con tu ex novio para hablar. Y me haría presente, por supuesto. No te dejaría sola"

* * *

><p><em>Santana solo se había acostado con Puckerman para el momento en que volvió a tener una<strong> relación seria<strong> con Ryan. Aunque no eran para nada parecidos. Con Puckerman solo se había acostado una sola vez y fue antes unos días antes de que explotara el escándalo Quinn Fabray. Después de eso, sintiéndose un poco traicionada, Santana decidió que lo mejor era volar bajo por un tiempo. _

_Eso fue hasta que empezó a salir con Ryan, quien no insistía ni presionaba para tener sexo, pero que ejercía cierta fuerza de gravedad que causaba en Santana ganas de hacerlo. _

_Pero Ryan, a pesar de todo, siendo simplemente Ryan, tenía un lado que la latina no vio venir. _

_Y fue cuando Santana lo había convencido para que fueran a una fiesta juntos, y uno de los jugadores de hockey se acercaron a ella, mientras esperaba que su novio volviera con bebidas de la cocina._

"_Nunca pensé que te vería sola" dijo el jugador, nombre desconocido. "Dicen por ahí que estás de novia con Berry. Lo cual creo que es un desperdicio ya que seguramente le gustan los hombres." _

"_¿Te gusta mi novio?" preguntó Santana _

"_No, me gustas tú" dijo el jugador_

"_Entonces debo decirte, sin ningún tipo de dolor en mi, que a mi no me gustas, y que me parece que deberías alejarte de mi lado antes de que mi novio te vea" dijo Santana_

"_Escuchaste a la señorita" dijo una voz detrás del jugador de hockey, quien se encontró con Ryan mirándolo enojado. No muchos solían meterse con Ryan después de lo que había pasado en el salón del coro y por más idiota que éste jugador pareciera, no era Finn Hudson._

"_Cuando te canses de esperar al joven castidad, búscame Santana" dijo el jugador pasando al lado de la diva. _

"_¿Joven castidad?" dijo Ryan torciendo los labios. _

"_Eso es lo que ellos creen, Ry" dijo Santana abrazando al muchacho. Sabía que podía causar al pegar sus cuerpos._

"_Tienes razón" dijo Ryan imitándola y uniendo sus caderas. "Ahora vengo" agregó dejando un beso en la boca de Santana y caminando hasta el jugador de hockey. En el camino, agarró dos bebidas de algunos de los otros asistentes a la fiesta._

"_Disculpa" dijo Ryan haciendo que el jugador de hockey se diera vuelta y lo mirara. "Siento la necesidad de decirte que no vuelvas a acercarte a Santana" agregó Ryan tirando el contenido de los dos vasos en el jugador de hockey._

* * *

><p>Entraron en silencio al cuarto de Santana y Ryan se quedó parado mirando la misma foto que un rato antes la latina había estado observando.<p>

"Es linda" dijo Santana

"No creo que a ningún novio tuyo le haya gustado esa foto" dijo Ryan

"Siempre pensé que quizás estabas vivo" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama. "¿Qué sucedió Ry?"

El joven suspiró y se sentó en una silla, mirando a Santana.

"Estábamos descansando, buscando un lugar para refugiarnos por las dudas, cuando de la nada un enorme pelotón enemigo nos detuvo. Nos comenzaron a llevar a algún lugar, pero no nos habían revisado del todo y guardamos nuestras armas pequeñas, por lo tanto, comenzamos a escapar. No sé si algún miembro de mi pelotón sobrevivió o no, solo sé que alcancé a llegar casi hasta un lugar donde esconderme, cuando me dispararon en las piernas y no pude seguir corriendo. Solo quería volver a verte. Me faltaban tres días para un viaje a casa." Ryan había comenzado a mirar por la ventana y Santana prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras. "Cuando desperté, estaba en un laboratorio, con hombres que no conocía a mi lado, con mutaciones en el rostro. Comenzaron a inyectarme cosas, mientras me preguntaban otras. Realmente no sé bien que querían saber, ni que era lo que metían en mi cuerpo. Cuando se cansaban de inyectarme cosas, comenzaban a quemarme con cigarrillos, o me sacaban de esas ataduras, para dejarme al sol desnudo por horas. Días. No sé. Un día, comenzaron a dejarme sin ataduras dentro del laboratorio. Estaba demasiado débil como para intentar hacer algo, así que...simplemente me quedaba ahí esperando. Pero seguían inyectándome cosas y a los demás también. Vi pasar a varios otros soldados, que iban muriendo porque por lo que podía entender, a cada uno le inyectaban cosas distintas. Volvieron a atarme cuando, a pesar de mi debilidad, comencé a aumentar masa muscular. Mientras más cosas me inyectaban, iba sintiendo que de a poco la fuerza me iba regresando. Y comencé a ilusionarme cuando me di cuenta que tenía mi oportunidad para volver a verte."

"¿Y si yo no quería verte?" preguntó Santana.

"Por lo menos iba a saber si estabas bien" dijo Ryan mirándola nuevamente. "Había comenzado a entender su idioma, y no se los había demostrado a ellos. Así que un día, mientras discutían cosas al frente de nosotros, escuché que iban a volar en pedazos esa instalación porque los experimentos no estaban funcionando. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, e imaginé tu rostro. Lo próximo que recuerdo es que estaba afuera de ese lugar, con los otros soldados que estaban ahí, caminando por un desierto, creo."

"Ry..." dijo Santana levantándose y arrodillándose al frente de él, para intentar calmarlo, aunque no parecía que estuviera mal.

"Lo primero que pedí cuando nos rescataron fue que te avisen que estaba bien, pero la debilidad me había vuelto y ellos temían que decirte que estaba vivo para volver a morir, esta vez en serio. Cuando comenzaron a alimentarme mejor, la fuerza me volvió al cuerpo, pero querían saber que era lo que me habían hecho." dijo Ryan poniendo sus manos sobre las de la latina.

"¿Qué te hicieron?¿Qué puedes hacer?" preguntó la latina

"Soy fuerte, muy fuerte. Puedo moverme muy rápido y saltar muy lejos. Tengo una puntería perfecta y puedo entender cualquier idioma por más que sea la primera vez que lo escucho." dijo Ryan "No es gran cosa, solo soy el soldado perfecto, porque puedo cumplir cualquier orden y no sufrir heridad. Pero pueden lastimarme. No soy invencible"

"¿Por qué estámos todos confinados aquí adentro?¿Hicieron todo este despliegue de tropas solo para que podamos volver a vernos?"

"No, solo...uno de los otros soldados rescatados conmigo, volvió antes. No parecía tener nada en su cuerpo que indicara que era peligroso, pero hace un mes, mordió a alguien en Virginia. Ese alguien se convirtió en un zombie, y desde entonces se está intentando controlar la infección" dijo Ryan

"¿Zombies?" preguntó Santana "¿En serio? Esto es demasiado bizarro para que existan zombies también, Ryan"

"En serio, San. No sé que es lo que nos inyectaron a todos. Solo sé que por alguna razón a él le inyectaron un virus que convierte a la gente en zombie, al ser mordidos."

"Es extraño, Ry" dijo Santana volviendo a la cama y sentándose.

"Lo sé." dijo él.

"¿Pero si fue en Virginia, qué están haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana

"El gobierno no se enteró de la infección hasta unas dos semanas después, para entonces ya era tarde. Cuando se dieron cuenta, los zombies estaban llegando a NY. Y yo solicité que te protejan. No querían dejarme, además, por más super soldado que soy puedo convertirme en zombie. Entonces como me escapé para venir a protegerte y llevarte a un lugar seguro, decidieron proteger a toda la universidad" dijo Ryan poniéndose colorado.

"No puedes dejar de hacer las cosas en grande, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana

* * *

><p><em>Ryan estaba nervioso. Creía que Santana se iba a reír de él, pero cuando estaban en la cama de ella, besándose apasianodamente, Ryan decidió preguntar.<em>

"_¿Crees que...podamos...?" _

"_¿Detienes el beso para tartamudear?" preguntó Santana moviendo sus caderas. Sentía la erección de Ryan a través de la ropa y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin que pasaran al siguiente nivel._

"_No...es que..." dijo Ryan saliendo de arriba de ella y sentándose a su lado. "Quiero..."_

"_Ry ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Santana preocupada. _

"_Me gustaría que...aaaaaarrghhh no puedo formular una simple frase" dijo el muchacho comenzando a irritarse consigo mismo. "Solo quiero preguntarte si es posible que en el futuro cercano podamos llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel" _

_Santana sonrió al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que él muchas veces hablaba consigo mismo porque no podía formular preguntas. Era demasiado tímido, pero Santana sabía que él confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para tener estos ataques al frente de ella._

"_Creo que si, por favor, llevémos esta relación al siguiente nivel" dijo Santana interrumpiendo el vómito de palabras que seguía saliendo de su novio._

"_¿En serio?" preguntó el joven. _

"_En serio" dijo Santana sentándose a su lado. _

"_Tendré que hablar con tu padre." dijo él _

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Quiero que te den el permiso de quedarte el fin de semana conmigo." dijo Ryan levantándose y calmándose. Santana podía ver un poco la erección de su novio a través del jean que estaba usando, pero sabía que iba a calmarse para el momento de llegar a la planta baja._

_Ryan era distinto en todo sentido, muchas veces ella escuchaba como Quinn contaba que Finn no duraba ni siquiera 5 minutos besándola antes de eyacular en sus pantalones. Parecía que Ryan tenía una resistencia que no todo adolescente tenía, salvo Puck._

_El padre de Santana, Marcos, adoraba a Ryan. Pero más le gustaba hacerlo sufrir, así que cuando lo vio bajar seguro las escaleras, rumbo a él que estaba sentando en la mesa, junto a su mujer, mientras leían el diario, sonrió sabiendo que quizás tuviera una oportunidad de reírse a costa de su yerno. _

"_Señores López" dijo Ryan llamando la atención de los padres de su novia._

"_Oh...va a pedirnos algo" dijo María, la madre de Santana. Ryan solía tutearlos cuando todo estaba bien, pero el joven consideraba que si tenía que pedir algo relacionado a él y a Santana, tenía que tratar a los padres de su novia con respeto. _

"_Si, señora" dijo Ryan sentándose al frente de ellos dos justo cuando Santana aparecía en la cocina._

"_¿Qué es lo que deseas, querido?" preguntó María_

"_Mis madres este fin de semana se van de viaje. Para descansar." dijo Ryan. Santana lo escuchaba atenta. Muchas veces era más seguro hablando con personas mayores que con personas de su edad. Ella no entendía muy bien porque, pero no le importaba. "Quería saber, si estaría bien para uds. que Santana se quede conmigo" _

"_¿Desde cuándo hasta cuándo?" preguntó Marcos seriamente. Santana giró sus ojos porque sabía bien que era lo que estaba haciendo su padre._

"_Desde el viernes a la tarde hasta el domingo, a la hora que uds. dispongan" dijo Ryan_

"_O sea que estarían dos noches y casi tres días solos, en tu casa" dijo Marcos_

"_Si señor" respondió Ryan _

"_¿Y cuáles son las intenciones de este fin de semana para uds. dos solos en una enorme casa?" preguntó Marcos y su yerno no lo decepcionó. Porque inmediatamente, Ryan se puso colorado y comenzó a toser, sin poder decir absolutamente nada. _

"_¿Tenías que ponerlo tan nervioso?" preguntó María mirando a su marido mientras Santana golpeaba la espalda de Ryan para ver si así lo ayudaba a respirar. _

"_Es demasiado gracioso" dijo Marcos sonriendo. "Santana, cuando se calme, dile que no tenemos problema alguno" _

"_Solo sean cuidadosos" dijo María volviendo su vista al diario._

_Cuando Santana tocó el timbre de la casa de Ryan, se encontró con una de sus suegras abriéndole la puerta. _

"_¡Santana!" dijo Lena Berry._

"_Hola, señora" dijo la latina. Lena Berry era una mujer hermosa, afroamericana, que tenía unos profundos ojos prácticamente negros que hacían a Santana ponerse un poco nerviosa ante su presencia._

"_Pasa, por favor. Nosotras ya nos estamos yendo" dijo Lena justo cuando veía a Hannah bajar las escaleras. _

"_¿Saludaste a tu hijo?" preguntó Hannah sonriendo a la latina antes de mirar a su esposa._

"_No, deja las cosas en el auto y voy a hacerlo" dijo Lena metiéndose dentro de la casa._

"_Deja las cosas en el cuarto de él, Santana. Después de todo, espero que no salgan en todo el fin de semana de ahí" dijo Hannah pasando al lado de la latina. _

_Dos meses con ese chico y Santana no podía acostumbrarse a la relación que él tenía con sus madres, en las cuales le contaba absolutamente todo._

"_Hasta luego, Santana" dijo Lena pasando rápidamente al lado de la latina, siguiendo a su mujer._

"_Buen viaje" dijo la latina._

_Santana no alcanzó a dejar sus cosas en el cuarto de Ryan, porque el joven la vio parada junto a la puerta y agarró el bolso para llevarlo él mismo a su habitación. Al bajar, Santana se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, que quizás fuera el juego de un traje, y una camisa blanca._

"_¿Por qué estás vestido así?" preguntó Santana_

"_Me siento más cómodo" dijo Ryan besándola. "¿Terminaron temprano?" _

"_Si, Sue dijo que no quería saber de nosotras en todo el fin de semana porque le damos asco" dijo Santana pasando sus manos por el cuello de su novio._

"_Mejor, más tiempo para estar juntos" dijo Ryan. _

"_Puck preguntó si vamos a ir a la fiesta esta noche" dijo Santana. "Le dije que no. Que tal vez mañana" _

"_Mejor" dijo Ryan. "Oh" agregó soltándose de ella y caminando hacia la cocina. "Esto es para vos" _

_Santana miró lo que su novio le estaba entregando. _

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó agarrando la rosa roja. _

"_No tengo que tener razones para regalarle una rosa a mi novia" dijo Ryan_

"_Ry, ¿estuviste viendo comedias románticas para este fin de semana?" _

"_No..." dijo el joven poniéndose colorado._

"_Bueno...ahora...tengo hambre" dijo Santana. Quería terminar con la cena lo más rápido posible así pasaban al evento principal. Esperaba el evento principal. _

_Ryan sonrió y agarró su mano para guiarla hacia el comedor, en donde Santana se quedó mirando la decoración._

_Ryan había decorado todo, había rosas en toda la habitación, velas encendidas iluminando el lugar._

"_¿Te gusta?" preguntó Ryan nervioso, rascándose la nuca._

"_Me encanta" dijo Santana dándole un beso_

"_Bueno, vamos a sentarnos" dijo Ryan caminando hasta la mesa._

_Y si la cena había sido fantástica, cuando comenzaron a besarse e ir hasta el cuarto de Ryan, Santana se dio cuenta que el resto de la noche iba a ser tan fantástica como la cena. _

_Ryan había preparado también la habitación, las sábanas eran unas de seda que Santana le había dicho una vez que le gustaba, las velas eran perfumadas y una suave música lenta generaba un ambiente erótico para Santana._

_Ryan fue despacio, sacando prenda por prenda del cuerpo de Santana hasta dejarla completamente desnuda en la cama._

_Poco a poco, él también fue desnudándose y Santana cerró los ojos al sentir el miembro de él comenzar a moverse en su entrepierna. _

_Ryan se dedicó a besarla unos minutos, para comenzar a descender, fundiendo su boca con sus pechos, acariciando su entrepierna, creando más humedad. Él siguió descendiendo, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la latina, en donde se quedó mirando fascinado, hasta que decidió probar cual era el gusto de Santana en esa parte. _

_No decepcionó para nada y siguió lamiendo y mordiendo, hasta que Santana le dijo que lo necesitaba. _

_Ryan sabía muy bien que la latina estaba con pastillas anticonceptivas y agradeció internamente a sus suegros, porque la erección que tenía ya estaba siendo dolorosa y no quería perder más tiempo antes de penetrarla. _

_Se quedaron quietos, sintiéndose unidos por primera vez, hasta que Ryan comenzó a moverse, porque necesitaba seguir, necesitaba demostrarle a Santana que realmente la quería._

"_Más, Ry" dijo la latina mientras sus uñas se hundían en la espalda del joven, quien aumentó la velocidad, y sonrió al sentir que Santana gemía mucho más fuerte cuando encontró el punto esponjoso dentro de ella. _

_Cuando llegaron al orgasmo, ninguno de los dos pudo creer que hubieran esperado tiempo para esto, porque desde ese momento en adelante, no podían esperar volver a sentirse._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué sabes de Noah?" preguntó Ryan mirando por la ventana, se había levantado y caminaba por la habitación.<p>

"Desde que te dieron por muerto que no sé nada de él. Entró en una crisis y desapareció del mapa" dijo Santana.

"Oh..." dijo Ryan. "Voy a tener que buscarlo"

"¿Crees que te van a permitir hacerlo?" preguntó Santana acostándose en la cama. Todo lo que había pasado durante el día estaba generando cansancio en ella.

"No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco?" preguntó Ryan mirándola ahora.

"¿Podrías...acostarte conmigo?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Ryan acostándose a su lado y abrazando a Santana. Sus cuerpos quedaron unidos y los dos cerraron los ojos. Eran cuatro años sin sentirse, sin dormir de esta forma.

* * *

><p><em>Fueron a la fiesta de Puckerman el día siguiente, y Ryan se dio cuenta de que si él solía ser celoso, Santana lo era un poco más. Y desde que la noche anterior y gran parte del día actual, lo pasaron en la cama, cuando la vio moverse incómoda, sabía que tenían que irse. Pero lo principal había sido las dos situaciones en las que ambos demostraron sus celos. <em>

_La primera oportunidad había sido de Ryan, quien estaba hablando con Puckerman cuando vio que otro jugador de hockey se acercaba a su novia._

"_¿Tantos jugadores de hockey hay en nuestra escuela?" preguntó antes de dejar a su mejor amigo hablando solo y caminar hacia el lugar en donde Santana estaba tratando de sacarse de encima a ese chico._

"_¿Te está molestando?" preguntó Ryan pasando al lado del jugador quien entornó los ojos y pudo ver como Ryan abrazaba a Santana y se pegaba a su espalda. _

"_No, ya se iba." dijo la latina, envolviendo sus manos sobre las de Ryan y pegándose más a él. _

"_No, estaba tratando..." comenzó a decir el jugador_

"_Estabas tratando de irte" dijo Ryan levantando una ceja. _

_El jugador se enojó y se marchó, para volver minutos después acompañado de algunos de sus amigos. _

"_Me parece que están equivocados" dijo Ryan soltando a Santana y poniéndose delante de ella, para que no le pasara nada._

"_Estaba hablando con ella. No tienes ningún derecho a entrometerte" dijo el jugador._

"_Si lo tengo, porque es mi novia" dijo Ryan y el jugador, evidentemente idiota, quiso tirarle una trompada a Ryan quien la esquivó y le devolvió el golpe, acertándolo en uno de sus ojos._

_Puckerman vio a los jugadores y se puso al lado de su amigo, mientras algunos trataban de llevarse al muchacho que había intentado conquistar a Santana._

"_Gracias, Noah" dijo Ryan cuando ellos se fueron._

"_De nada" dijo Puck dejando sola a la pareja, quien se fundió en un beso cuando Santana tuvo la oportunidad de ponerse delante de su novio._

_Como una hora después, Santana fue quien se puso celosa, al ver a Quinn Fabray tratando de tocar a su novio._

"_¿Estás buscando algo de que agarrarte por qué estás ebria?" preguntó Santana agarrando la mano de Ryan y sacándola del alcance de Quinn_

"_Dicen que es muy bueno en la cama" dijo Quinn y por como arrastraba las palabras, Santana supo que estaba borracha._

"_Si, yo te lo comenté cuando te vi al inicio de la fiesta" dijo Santana _

"_Bueno. Podrías compartirlo" dijo Quinn y Ryan tuvo que sostener a su novia, quien se había abalanzado sobre la rubia._

"_Vamos, San" dijo Ryan en su oído sacándola de la casa de Puckerman. _

_No hablaron demasiado hasta estacionar en el garage de los Berry, y Santana se movió para quedar sentada arriba de su novio._

"_Está la casa ahí" dijo Ryan cuando sintió las manos de la latina desabrochando su jean. _

"_Cállate" dijo Santana logrando liberar el miembro de su novio. _

"_Santana" dijo Ryan y metió sus manos debajo del vestido que su novia tenía puesto para correr las bragas y poder penetrarla. _

"_Oh, si" dijo Santana comenzando a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo en toda la longitud del miembro de Ryan, quien miraba fascinado como su novia lo cabalgaba. Sin pensarlo más, llevó una de sus manos para correr el vestido del medio y envolvió con su boca uno de sus pechos, haciendo que Santana quedara apretada en contra del volante. _

_Ryan agarró con más fuerza la cintura de la latina, y comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza, a pesar de que estaban un poco apretados. _

_Santana llegó primero al orgasmo, y sintió como Ryan aumentaba la fuerza mientras ella intentaba bajar del mismo, pero otro orgasmo mucho más fuerte la atacó en el momento en que Ryan largó todo su semen en su interior. _

"_¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Ryan acariciando la espalda de Santana, que todavía estaba encima de él, y su miembro adentro de ella. _

"_No sé." dijo Santana. "¿Crees que podremos salir del auto así? No quiero moverme" dijo Santana sonriendo._

"_Vas a tener que levantarte" dijo Ryan dejando un beso en la barbilla de la latina. _

* * *

><p>Ryan despertó antes que Santana y se quedó observando el rostro de la latina. Los años la habían vuelto mucho más hermosa que antes y él seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella que antes. La seguía amando y, aunque ella estuviera con ganas de volver a estar con su amigo, él quería algo más.<p>

Pero él tenía una misión más en este mundo y era proteger a esta latina hasta que todo termine. Y no sabía que iba a pasar con todos los zombies, ni cuanto tiempo iba a ser esta eterna lucha.

"Deja de pensar, haces que me duela la cabeza" dijo Santana acercándose más a el.

"Buenos días" dijo Ryan.

"Buenos días" dijo Santana pasando una mano por la cintura del teniente. "Y buenos días, pequeño Berry" agregó cuando sintió el miembro de Ryan.

"Lo siento." dijo él. Sabía que como todas las mañanas su miembro había despertado antes que él.

"Si ya está así, podemos..." dijo Santana empujando a Ryan para que quede debajo de ella. "Hacer uso de su estado"

"¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?" preguntó Ryan que empezó a desnudar a Santana.

"Estaba soñando con nuestra primera vez" dijo Santana mirando el rostro de Ryan mientras desabrochaba su camisa del ejército. Casi se detiene cuando vio todo el torso del joven lleno de cicatrices. Algunas largas, como si un cuchillo se hubiera clavado a lo largo y a lo ancho y otras pequeñas y circulares.

"Si quieres me tapo" dijo Ryan y Santana negó con la cabeza.

"Te extrañé demasiado como para detener esto" dijo Santana

"Yo también" dijo Ryan y haciendo una especial demostración de su fuerza, se levantó cargando a Santana con él y caminando hacia el escritorio en donde la sentó y sacó su pantalón. "Deberías haberte desnudado al dormir" dijo Ryan sacando las bragas de Santana y desabrochando su cinturón para liberar su miembro. "¿Tienes protección?"

"Sigo con las pastillas" dijo Santana.

"Mejor así" dijo Ryan penetrando a la latina sin esperar demasiado.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello del teniente.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Ryan aumentando la velocidad. Era definitivamente diferente a lo que solía suceder antes, hace cuatro años atrás, porque Ryan ahora tenía otra fuerza.

"Si" dijo Santana cuando sintió rápidamente su orgasmo aparecer. "Ry...estoy cerca"

"¿Ya?" preguntó el joven saliendo de Santana y haciéndola girar para penetrarla desde atrás.

"¡Oh por Dios!" gritó la latina. La nueva posición hacía que Ryan pudiera entrar y salir de ella con más fuerza que antes, alcanzando otros lugares.

"Dios, Santana. No puedes imaginarte las veces que soñaba con volver a estar dentro tuyo" dijo Ryan enderezando a la latina y comenzando a palmear sus pechos. "Las veces que tuve la oportunidad de tocarme y pensar en lo que sería sentir tu boca de nuevo alrededor de mi miembro."

Santana cerró los ojos mientras se imaginaba lo que Ryan le estaba contando y sintió como una de las manos del teniente bajó para entrar entre sus glúteos.

"¿Voy a tener la oportunidad de meter mi miembro por acá?" preguntó con una fuerte embestida dentro de Santana, mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba la entrada posterior de Santana.

"Va a tener que ganarse el derecho, teniente" dijo Santana.

"Ya no puedo aguantar más, San" dijo Ryan explotando dentro de ella. La latina alcanzó llegar al orgasmo en el mismo momento en que sentía el semen de Ryan llenando su interior.

Ryan no salió de ella, hasta que volvieron a la cama, en donde la apoyó suavemente.

"Ni siquiera terminaste de sacarte el uniforme" dijo Santana viendo como el teniente comenzaba a vestirse de nuevo.

"Voy a ir a ver como está todo y vuelvo" dijo Ryan.

"Espera" dijo Santana tratando de levantarse, pero sus piernas la estaban traicionando, ya que estaba temblando.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ryan volviendo hacia la cama.

"¿Puedes besarme?" preguntó Santana.

Ryan sonrió y se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus bocas pudieran volver a encontrarse. Era raro hacerle el amor a una persona después de 4 años y no haberla besado desde que se habían reencontrado. Pero Santana hacía eso con su lengua que lograba hacer que su boca emitiera un gemido.

"Tienes todavía el sabor que siempre me gustó." dijo Ryan dejando un beso más corto y enderezándose. "Ya regreso"

"¿Vas a regresar?" preguntó Santana

"Si, en un rato. Te lo prometo" dijo Ryan sonriendo y saliendo de la habitación.

Santana se abrazó y se acomodó debajo de las sábanas, para sonreír mientras recordaba como había vuelto a hacer el amor con Ryan Berry.

* * *

><p><em>Fue después de San Valentín cuando todo cambió para Ryan. Sus madres habían salido nuevamente de viaje y él se encontraba cenando con Santana y sus padres cuando recibió la noticia.<em>

_Un conductor de camión dormido había chocado contra el auto de sus madres, matándolas instantaneamento._

_El joven comenzó a llorar mientras escuchaba lo que decía un policía del otro lado de la línea teléfonica y Santana no sabía que hacer porque no entendía nada. _

_Marcos López, sacó el teléfono de la mano de Ryan y comenzó a hablar con quien estaba del otro lado para saber que estaba sucediendo. Terminó la conversación con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su yerno tan destruido. _

_Santana miró a su padre y éste le dijo lo que había pasado, pero Ryan ya no estaba en esa habitación, porque se había agachado y se abrazaba, llorando por sus madres._

_Marcos decidió ayudar en todo lo que podía a su yerno y preparó todo para enterrar a Lena y Hannah Berry. Ryan parecía haberse perdido en algún extraño mundo y solo Santana podía hacerlo salir de ahí, por cierta cantidad de tiempo por día. _

_Poco a poco el joven comenzó a salir de su encierro personal, y se dio cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar después de la muerte de sus madres. _

_Se enteró de muchas deudas que fue pagando con lo que le habían dejado, solo para mantener la memoria intacta. Logró vender la casa y se mudó a un pequeño departamento cerca de la casa de Santana, a pesar de que los López le habían insistido en que se mudara con ellos._

_Para el momento en que Santana recibía una carta de aceptación de NYU, casi finalizando el año, Ryan sufría por lo que tenía que decirle._

"_Santana..." dijo mientras cenaban en su pequeño departamento, lleno de fotos de sus madres._

"_¿Si?" preguntó la latina ilusionada. _

"_Tengo algo que decirte. Pero no sé como lo vas a tomar" _

_Santana pensaba que Ryan por fin iba a decirle que la amaba, algo que venía esperando desde que estuvieron sexualmente juntos por primera vez. Supo muchas veces que él estaba a punto de decírselo hasta que sucedió lo de sus madres. _

"_Son dos cosas, en realidad." dijo Ryan bajando la mirada._

"_Me estás preocupando, Ryan" dijo Santana quien notó el cambio en el ambiente y sabía que ya no podía ser lo que ella estaba esperando._

"_No voy a poder ir a NY contigo, Santana" dijo Ryan, la latina sabía que no la miraba porque estaba a punto de largarse a llorar._

"_Pero..." _

"_Sé que puedo ir y conseguir un trabajo, pero no quiero ir a esa ciudad, no por ahora." dijo Ryan y Santana sabía que tenía que ver con sus madres y los sueños que ellos tenían juntos. "Además...me enlisté en el ejército. Voy a hacer el entrenamiento en la base de Columbus, y después me designaran a algún lugar" _

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Santana enojándose. "¿El ejército?¿Estás loco?" _

"_Santana..."_

"_No...entiendo perfectamente lo de no ir a NY, pero ¿el ejército? Tengo que irme" dijo Santana levantándose y saliendo del departamento._

_Ryan apareció media hora después por su casa, buscándola. _

"_No quiero hablar contigo, pero mis padres me obligaron" dijo Santana sentándose en el living de su cuarto._

"_Gracias por hacerle caso a ellos, por lo menos" dijo Ryan_

"_¿Por qué el ejército, Ry?" preguntó Santana_

"_Porque te amo" dijo el joven dejando a Santana muda por la respuesta._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó y Ryan caminó hacia ella, sacando un anillo de su bolsillo._

"_Quiero algún día poder arrodillarme y pedirte casamiento. Quiero poder darte más que un anillo que usaron mis madres para demostrar que se amaban. Quiero darte un hogar y no tengo la forma de hacerlo si no tengo dinero." _

"_No vas a poder hacerlo si te matan, Ry" _

"_No voy a dejarme matar. No cuando sé que estarás aquí esperándome" dijo el joven y Santana asintió, pero se largó a llorar dejando que Ryan la abrace._

"_Te amo. Prometo que no voy a dejar que me maten" dijo Ryan y Santana asintió._

"_Te amo" dijo la latina antes de seguir llorando._

_Tres meses después, Ryan apareció por NY para pasar un fin de semana junto a ella, antes de partir rumbo a la batalla. _

* * *

><p>Santana despertó porque escuchaba gente corriendo de un lado para el otro. Se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la ventana, para ver que algunos soldados estaban levantando el campamento.<p>

Giró asustada cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta.

"¡Santana!" la voz de Ryan atravesó el espacio y la latina corrió para abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

"No te vestiste" dijo Ryan

"Recién me despierto" dijo Santana y el teniente asintió. "Junta todo lo que puedas, envía un mensaje a todos los que conozcas, y diles que crucen a Canada" dijo Ryan comenzando a agarrar cosas.

"¿Ry, qué sucede?" preguntó la latina mirándolo como dejaba las cosas que había agarrado.

"La infección creció apenas tocó NY. Se calcula que en unas tres horas llegarán a NYU y desde ahí estamos todos perdidos. Se ordenó la evacuación, así que eso vamos a hacer."

"¿Tú no tienes que estar con el ejército?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor y comenzando a vestirse rápidamente.

"El ejército me dio el permiso para huir."

"¿Ry?"

"Si no puedo salvarte, no me importa el ejército, Santana" dijo el joven. "Agarra poca ropa, no podemos viajar con muchas cosas"

* * *

><p>Media hora después, Santana iba abrazada a Ryan Berry, en una moto militar, rumbo al norte, rogando que sus padres hubieran recibido el mensaje.<p>

Detrás de ellos, se escuchaban los disparos que el ejército estaba realizando en contra de una invasión zombie.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

_No sé...aclaro...si el próximo capítulo será la continuación. Conociéndome probablemente si, porque no quiero dejar sin terminar, pero bueno. Solo lo digo por las dudas._

_¿Qué más? No sé, jajaja. Ah...si, va a ser un two shot, más de eso no. Supongo que la continuación va a ser tan larga como ésta. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_**Lizzie19189:** fue un fic diferente, y no creas que me olvidé del tuyo, :D pronto. Muchas gracias por la review, y mi mente no sé muy bien como funciona así que salen cosas como todas mis historias, jajaja. Gracias! Saludos!_

_**Eli:** gracias por la review! Rachel así es genial! Saludos!_

_**Laars15:** Yo debía intentar escribirlo, jajaja. Pobre Noah, me arrepentí mucho después. Sue siempre genial. Besos! Espero que tengas buen inicio de semana y gracias por la review! _

_**Isa21:** jajajaja sé lo de los fallos históricos. Gracias igual por corregirme. Si tuviste oportunidad de ver mi perfil, la historia que me pediste está en lista para ser escrita. Muchas gracias por la review y gracias por las correcciones. Saludos! _

_**AndruSol: **Si te soy sincera, cuando me pediste estilo Spartacus temblé. No me gusta la serie, te lo puedo asegurar, cada vez que pongo FX y la veo me dan ganas de tirar algo contra la tele. Yo solo quiero ver Padre de Familia, jajajaja. Pero lo hice lo mejor, cuando empecé a escribirla y surgió todo lo otro, no podía dejar de pensar en que realmente tuviste una buena idea, así que en realidad tengo que agradecerte porque me pediste escribirlo. Muchas gracias por pedirlo. Tuviste una muy buena idea Andru. Y gracias por la review!_

_**Eri:** muchas gracias por la review! Y por poner ese último capítulo entre tus favoritos de las aventuras! Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron:** mejor que no se haya notado que era largo, jajaja. Gracias por la review, Vicky! Voy a tratar de no pasar tanto tiempo entre Pezberry y Pezberry, porque realmente siempre lo extraño, aún cuando lo estoy escribiendo. Espero que estés bien! Saludos!_

_**Cami11:** Gracias por la review! Tu pedido ya está en las cosas por hacer en mi perfil._

_**Lelu:** muchas gracias por la review, espero que no te haya desilucionado este capítulo. Besos._

_Bueno, Kitties (recuerden lo uso como unisex) me voy a ver si cambió el humor para seguir o con éste o con Viral._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme._

_Lore!_


	76. Demasiado Bizarro para que existan Z - 2

**Título:** Demasiado Bizarro para que existan Zombies

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: 2**/2

**Palabras: **11,602

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Zombies en al costa Este. Planes del ejército para separar el país en dos, mientras Ryan y Santana huyen y buscan a alguien. ¿Ser un supersoldado es lo único que Ryan ocultó?¿Cómo se sobrevive si tienes miles de zombie siguiéndote hacia lo que parece que es la salvación?

**Rating: M**

****IMPORTANTE:****** si digo que voy a hacer cosas de zombie, por favor, haganme recordar que me cuesta horrores encontrar el final. **

****ADVERTENCIA: ******PELIGRO! ALTA TENSIÓN! Escenas sexuales.**

****Fecha de Publicación: ******07/07/2013**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Demasiado Bizarro para que existan zombies.<strong>**

****Parte 2****

Santana veía autos y más autos. Gente caminando hacia adelante. Y ellos viajando despacio hacia la frontera.

Santana sentía la respiración de Ryan en sus manos, mientras veía a la gente desesperada observándolos.

"¿Por qué nos detenemos?" preguntó Santana cuando Ryan se tiró hacia un costado del camino.

"La radio" dijo Ryan sacándose el casco y agarrando el dispositivo que estaba en su cinturón.

"¿Eso?" preguntó.

"Ryan Berry, cambio." dijo el joven al aparato y esperó hasta recibir una respuesta.

"_Comandante Dench. Cambio" _

"Señor, es imposible moverse hasta Canadá. Cambio" dijo Ryan mirando siempre a Santana.

"_Lo sabemos. Los canadienses no están dejando pasar a nadie. No sabemos como se enteraron, pero han bloqueado toda la frontera. Cambio" _

"Comandante. ¿Qué se hace ahora? Cambio"

"_Vaya hacia el oeste. Nos dieron una idea, estamos bloqueando desde Dakota del Norte a Texas. Cambio" _

"De acuerdo. Cambio" dijo Ryan apagando la radio. "Intenta llamar a tus padres, Santana"

"Pude mandarles un mensaje, no logro comunicación alguna" dijo Santana minutos después.

"De acuerdo. Vamos a pasar por Lima" dijo Ryan encendiendo nuevamente la moto y tomando la dirección contraria a la que se estaban dirigiendo.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué nos detuvimos?" volvió a preguntar Santana horas después. Viajar con Ryan de esa manera, hacía que tuviera ganas de hablar de todo y no podía. Mientras más cerca estaban de Lima, menos gente veían.<p>

"Hay que descansar" dijo Ryan mirando a su alrededor.

"Esto es un pueblo fantasma, ni loca me quedo en este lugar" dijo la latina.

"¿Recuerdas como conducir?"

"No me vas a hacer manejar esa moto" dijo Santana señalando el vehículo que las había llevado hasta ese lugar.

"Lo sé y no te lo iba a pedir. Vamos a agarrar un auto" dijo Ryan

"Robar un auto" dijo Santana. "No pensé que el ejército te permitiera eso"

"Si quieres podemos seguir viajando en moto y listo" dijo Ryan.

"No, está bien. Además ya es casi de noche" dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor.

Ryan miró a su alrededor, y pudo notar un par de autos estacionados cerca de un supermercado.

"¿Por qué no vamos hacia allá?" preguntó Ryan

"¿Me estás preguntado o dando una orden?" dijo Santana agarrando su mochila.

"¿Cuándo te di una orden?" preguntó Ryan

"No sé. Solo pensaba que sería algo muy, muy sexy" djio la latina caminando hasta acercarse a él y agarrando una de sus manos.

"Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche" dijo Ryan caminando un poco. Pero se detuvo de pronto.

"Esa camioneta me parece buena" dijo Santana

"Si, veo que también te interesa entender" dijo Ryan.

"¿Qué hay que entender, Ry? Volvimos a estar juntos." dijo Santana sonriendo. "Tengo hambre"

"Voy a ir al supermercado a buscar algo para comer" dijo Ryan mirando el lugar.

"No me vas a dejar sola acá afuera." dijo Santana

Ryan giró sus ojos y se señaló.

"Soy un supersoldado." Señaló a Santana "Civil"

"Si, claro. Vamos a ir juntos. Mira si me ataca una de esas cosas mientras te espero"

"No sabemos si ataca a las personas." dijo Ryan agarrando la mano de Santana y caminando.

"¿No sacaste ningún tipo de arma?" preguntó la latina.

"Me regalaron un sable corvo" dijo Ryan sacándolo de su funda.

"Genial. Si nos atacan 200 vamos a sobrevivir" dijo Santana

"Bien. Espera un segundo" dijo Ryan deteniéndose en la puerta del supermercado y mirando a la latina. "No quiero que te separes de mi ahí adentro"

"¿Crees que ya llegaron tan al oeste?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé. Por lo que parece no, no hemos visto a ninguno pero... no sé Santana. No sé que es lo que esas cosas pueden estar pensando" dijo Ryan.

"No creo que piensen mucho. Son Zombies" dijo Santana.

"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé ¿verdad?" preguntó Ryan abriendo la puerta del supermercado.

"Esto está vacío" dijo Santana

"Es mejor que no levantes mucho la voz." dijo Ryan en un susurro.

"No hay nadie, Ry" dijo Santana en voz alta.

El teniente la miró enojado y se dirigió hacia una de las góndolas. Santana miraba que era lo que podían agarrar.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que algo cayendo al piso desde el otro lado del lugar las asustó, haciendo que Santana se pegara al cuerpo de Ryan.

"Te lo dije" dijo el teniente en voz baja. "Quédate aquí" agregó soltando a Santana y caminando hacia el lugar desde donde había provenido el ruido. Santana, siendo Santana, no le hizo caso y lo siguió despacio.

Desde detrás de unas góndolas, un hombre salió extendiendo los brazos y gruñendo, pero parecía que Ryan ya sabía que estaba ahí, porque se corrió dejándolo pasar. Santana pudo ver un poco el rostro de ese hombre y pudo notar sus ojos rojos, sin pupila alguna, como si hubiera desaparecido. Ryan sacó rápidamente el sable, y se lo clavó por la boca justo cuando el hombre estaba corriendo nuevamente hacia él. El hombre no pronunció sonido alguno cuando la punta del sable salió de su garganta y cayó al piso pesadamente.

"Vamos" dijo Ryan agarrando a Santana.

"¿Cómo sabías...?" comenzó a preguntar Santana, pero el teniente se dio media vuelta y puso una mano en la cintura de la latina y la empujó contra la pared más cercana.

"Por favor, baja el volumen de tu voz, Santana" dijo Ryan y la latina pudo notar que sus ojos eran de un amarillo fuerte.

Santana asintió y Ryan siguió caminando, surfeando entre las góndolas y tratando de escuchar.

"Ahora, agarremos lo que podamos comer en movimiento" dijo y Santana lo miró, notando que sus ojos estaban nuevamente del color marrón oscuro original.

Santana agarró un carrito de supermercado y no dijo nada ante la mirada enojada que Ryan le envió, pero sin embargo, el joven comenzó a tirar cosas dentro del mismo mientras seguían moviéndose entre las góndolas.

Ryan parecía perdido en algo y caminó hasta una sección completamente llena de cosas para la caza.

Agarró dos enormes machetes dentro de sus fundas y se lo colgó de su cinturón, mientras se sacaba el sable corvo.

"¿Lista?" preguntó mirando a la latina, quien asintió y lo siguió. Pero Ryan frenó una vez más para agarrar dos grandes bidones, que la latina supuso que iba a ser para gasolina. Ella misma, se dio cuenta de que por las dudas iban a tener que llevar otro y cargó dos bidones de agua en el carrito.

Ryan comenzó a mirar para todos lados cuando salieron del supermercado, pero prácticamente se quedó quieto esperando que Santana llegara hasta la camioneta que habían elegido. Corrió cuando lo hizo y, después de lograr abrirla y apagar la alarma, abrió el baúl y tiró todo lo que habían juntado. Lograron subirse y salir de la playa de estacionamiento y Santana se animó a mirar hacia atrás, hacia el lugar por el que habían venido y que no sabía si iba a poder volver a ver alguna vez.

Detrás, cientos de personas con los ojos rojos como el que había atacado a Ryan se acercaban a la camioneta caminando, hasta que ésta los fue dejando detrás.

"¿Cómo pueden haber llegado tan rápido?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia adelante. Ryan había comenzado a elegir caminos alternativos.

"¿Hay un mapa?" preguntó el joven señalando la guantera. "No vamos a llegar a Lima si sigo adivinando"

Santana revisó y encontró un mapa, efectivamente.

"Genial." dijo Ryan. "Allá adelante hay una estación de servicio" agregó. "Mientras llenó el tanque y los bidones, busca a ver si averiguas donde estamos"

* * *

><p>Santana observó, desde su lugar de acompañante en la camioneta, como Ryan mataba con esos dos machetes a cuatro zombies antes de poder agarrar el surtidor de gasolina y ubicarlo en la camioneta. La latina no podía entender que era lo que le causaba a su cuerpo ver a Ryan en ese estado, sobre todo con esos ojos amarillos, pero sabía muy bien que iba a tener que esperar para poder tener sus manos encima de ese cuerpo cuando esos ojos estaban en ese estado.<p>

"¿Dónde está la radio?" preguntó Ryan subiéndose a la camioneta y mirando a Santana antes de enceder nuevamente el motor. "¿Descubriste donde estamos?"

"Si lo que decía en el vidrio de esa estación de servicio no miente..." dijo Santana mirando el mapa. "Nos desviamos demasiado hacia el sur."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, en la estación de servicio decía que era un lugar llamado Willingboro, Pennsylvania. Y eso está camino a Philadelphia, así que nos fuimos hacia el sur." dijo Santana señalando el mapa.

"¡Maldición!" gritó Ryan frenando la camioneta y golpeando el volante. "Con razón estamos rodeados de esas cosas"

"Aquí está la radio" dijo Santana entregándole el artefacto.

"Gracias San. Y siento mucho haberte traído en la dirección equivocada" dijo Ryan encendiendo el dispositivo.

"Piensa como que estamos recuperando tiempo perdido" dijo Santana poniendo una de sus manos en el muslo del teniente.

"No puedo pensarlo así si te estoy llevando hacia tu muerte." djo Ryan.

"_¿Teniente Berry? Cambio" _se escuchó provenir rompiendo la estática de la radio mientras Ryan movía el dial.

"Respondiendo. Cambio" dijo Ryan mirando a Santana

"_El Comandante Dench quiere saber donde se encuentra. Cambio" _

"Estamos en Pennsylvania, cerca de Philadelphia. Cambio" dijo Ryan. "Me equivoqué al querer salir de NY. Cambio"

"_De acuerdo, señor. ¿Cuál es su dirección ahora? Cambio"_

"Nos vamos hacia el Oeste. Hacia Lima, Ohio. Cambio" dijo Ryan

"_Desde donde está puede encontrar problemas. Cambio." _

"¿De qué gravedad? Cambio"

"_¿Del uno al 10? Un 8 y descendiendo. Cambio."_

"¿Descendiendo como? Cambio"

"_Hasta 0. Cambio "_

"Cuando pueda me comunico con uds. Cambio" dijo Ryan apagando el dispositivo.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Santana

"Ahora voy a seguir manejando unas horas más. Mientras tanto necesito que me cuentes algo" dijo Ryan volviendo a encender la camioneta.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana

"Noah"

"¿Puck?"

"¿Qué sucedió con Noah?"

"Creo que te dije que desapareció." dijo Santana mirando el camino.

"Por favor. Si pudieras ser más específica, me serías de mucha ayuda. Sobre todo estando en Pennsylvania." dijo Ryan

"¿Qué tiene que ver...?" preguntó Santana

"Explícame y te explico" dijo Ryan

"Yo estaba en Lima, con mis padres, pasando un fin de semana cuando se comenzó a correr el rumor de que unos miembros del ejército habían llegado al pueblo. Puckerman vino a mi casa corriendo, temiendo lo peor. Cuando esos hombres nos dieron la noticia, él como que estalló. Por lo menos estaba afuera de mi casa, porque sé muy bien que hubiera roto todo. Después de eso, se fue a la casa y, Quinn llamó para decirme que había desaparecido unas dos semanas después, mientras yo esperaba más y más noticias sobre tu desaparición. No podía preocuparme por dos personas desaparecidas al mismo tiempo y...siempre me importaste más que..."

"Lo sé..." dijo Ryan

"Cuando pude salir un poco de mi depresión, fui a buscarlo pero su madre me dijo que había juntado sus cosas y se había marchado de Lima"

"¿Nunca supiste más nada sobre él?"

"Nada. Fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Según la madre. Realmente no podía, no podía estar muchas veces con personas que me hicieran recordar que habías sido parte de mi vida"

"Lo siento, San."

"Esta bien, ya establecimos que no fue tu culpa. ¿Por qué dijiste que estar en Pennsylvania tenía que ver con Puckerman?"

"El siempre supo donde estaba el padre. Solo le desapareció de la vida a su madre." dijo Ryan y Santana asintió, y agarró una de las manos del teniente, aprovechando que la había dejado sobre la palanca de cambios. "Yo me enteré cuando teníamos 18 años, más o menos. Y pienso..."

"¿Qué él puede estar con su padre?"

"Algo así" dijo Ryan.

"¿Cómo qué algo así?"

"Su padre es el socio de Sheldon Corcoran" dijo Ryan

"¿Tu padre?" preguntó Santana

"El hombre que donó su esperma para mi."

"Tienes razón...entonces...Puckerman se fue detrás de Beth."

"Eso espero. Porque si no un viaje a Cumberland va a ser en vano y no tengo ganas de ver a Sheldon. Y antes de que digas algo, Cumberland está en Maryland, pero cruzando solo unos cuantos kilómetros la frontera con Maryland." dijo Ryan notando que Santana estaba por hablar.

"Espero que no nos sigamos desviando entonces" dijo Santana

"Creo que lo mejor va a ser viajar de día." dijo Ryan estacionando a un costado del camino y apagando el vehículo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana viendo como el teniente se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad y se estiraba sobre su asiento para activar la palanca necesaria así quedaba casi en posición horizontal.

"Porque tengo ganas de seguir con lo que empezamos anoche" dijo Ryan sacándole el cinturón de seguridad a Santana y acostandose sobre ella.

"Ohhh, esa idea me gusta más" dijo Santana sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón de Ryan.

"Eso puedo notarlo" dijo Ryan metiendo una de sus manos debajo de la remera de Santana, y besándola.

Santana logró bajarle un poco el pantalón liberando su miembro semi erecto y Ryan logró desabrochar el pantalón de la latina.

"Va a ser medio difícil si estamos a medio vestir" dijo Santana riendo cuando sintió que Ryan quería penetrarla, pero era un poco imposible con los pantalones de la latina a la mitad de sus piernas, evitando que se abran.

Ryan se acomodó lo suficiente como para poder sacar del todo los pantalones de los dos y volvió a acostarse sobre Santana.

"Parece que desde que volví no podemos estar completamente desnudos" dijo Ryan riendo.

"Oh, por Dios. Cierra el pico y hazme el amor" dijo Santana besándolo y mordiendo su labio inferior cuando sintió que Ryan la estaba penetrando.

"Mmm..." dijo Ryan..."me encanta cuando estás tan húmeda"

"Hacía años que no me humedecía tanto por alguien" dijo Santana poniendo sus manos en el trasero de Ryan para mantenerlo en su lugar, mientras él levantaba un poco las piernas de ella y comenzaba a penetrarla con fuerza.

"Santana..." dijo Ryan ahogando un gemido porque los músculos internos de la latina estaban encerrando su miembro.

"Estoy tan cerca, Ry" dijo Santana besándolo nuevamente y llegando al orgasmo.

Ryan sintió como los líquidos de Santana cubrieron su miembro y explotó dentro de ella.

Santana abrazó a Ryan y lo mantuvo en su lugar, sin permitirle salir de adentro de ella. Y así se durmieron, mientras afuera el mundo se convertía en parte zombie de la noche a la mañana.

* * *

><p>Despertaron en la misma posición en la que se durmieron, y Ryan volvió a moverse dentro de Santana, solo por el hecho de que podía hacerlo. Santana gimió y gritó mientras llegaban los dos a un nuevo orgasmo.<p>

Después de limpiarse un poco (Santana había logrado agarrar varios paquetes de toallas húmedas del supermercado) continuaron viaje hasta saber que se encontraban en las afueras de un lugar llamado Chambersburg.

"¿Crees que esté ahí?" preguntó Santana mientras miraba ese pueblo que parecía tan vacío como los anteriores.

"Espero que no. Espero que se haya dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y haya huido hacia un lugar seguro" dijo Ryan

"¿Con Beth?" preguntó Santana

"¿Cómo sabes...?"

"¿De Beth? Quinn me contó, hace un par de años que averiguó el nombre de la persona que la había adoptado. No quise decirle que conocía ese nombre, ni como." dijo la latina. "Pero supe que Sheldon había adoptado a Beth"

"Tendrías que decirme bien todo lo que sabes de todo, Santana. Porque esto de sorprenderme cuando sepas algo que yo creo no sabes, no me gusta" dijo Ryan mirando el tablero.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana al ver las cejas fruncidas del teniente.

"Nos estamos quedando sin gasolina." dijo Ryan.

"Allá hay otra estación de servicio" dijo Santana señalando más adelante.

"Tienes razón, me gusta más esa idea en vez de usar la de los bidones." dijo Ryan.

"Y a mi me gusta más la idea de poder parar e ir a un baño que no sea detrás de un árbol" dijo Santana.

"Primero me dejas ver si hay o no hay zombies" dijo Ryan

"¿Cómo me voy a acostumbrar a matar esas cosas si no aprendo ahora cuando hay pocos?" preguntó Santana

"No me causa gracia" dijo Ryan deteniendo el auto al lado del surtidor.

Ryan bajó despacio y entró en el minimercado de la estación de servicio, armado con los dos machetes que había sacado del supermercado, prestando atención a sus alrededores. No encontró ningún zombie en ese lugar, pero tampoco encontró algún ser humano. Antes de hacerle señas a Santana de que se baje de la camioneta, caminó hasta el baño y revisó.

"¿Puedo ir ahora?" preguntó Santana mientras se bajaba.

"Me siento más tranquilo si vas al baño de los empleados. Dentro del minimercado. Mientras yo junto más cosas para comer y más botellas de agua" dijo Ryan

"¿Cómo me vas a vigilar si entras y sales constantemente?" preguntó Santana.

"Mira" dijo Ryan

"¿No hay como muchos carritos de esos dando vueltas?" preguntó Santana riendo.

"No sé, pero mientras podamos usar uno de esos, mejor" dijo Ryan comenzando a llenarlo, mientras Santana daba vueltas al mostrador y se metía en el baño de los empleados, dejando la puerta abierta.

Cuando la latina salió del baño, Ryan la levantó y la subió al carrito, sacándola rápidamente del minimercado, metiéndola en la camioneta y tirando las provisiones en el asiento trasero.

"¿Así vas a cargar gasolina?" preguntó Santana.

"Ahora voy a proceder a hacer eso" dijo Ryan abriendo la tapa del tanque de combustible de la camioneta e iniciando la transacción, mientras miraba a su alrededor. "Mira, más bidones" dijo señalando a un costado de la estación, en donde tres enormes bidones estaban ahí, esperando ser reconocidos por las personas que pasaran.

"Ya tienes dos" dijo Santana

"Si, pero siempre es mejor estar listos. Además, ahí hay una manguera con la cual no tengo que chupar del bidón a la camioneta para llenar de combustible ésta última" dijo Ryan

Estaba cerrando el baúl de la camioneta, bajo la atenta mirada de Santana, cuando un ruido entre los árboles lo hizo girar. La latina miró por el espejo retrovisor como sus ojos se convirtieron en amarillos y temió por el pobre zombie que estaba por morir a manos de Ryan.

Pero de entre los árboles no salió ningún zombie, sino un grupo de tres hombres armados con escopetas, apuntando directamente a Ryan. Por lo menos, no se habían dado cuenta de que Santana estaba en la camioneta.

"Miren lo que trajo el viento" dijo uno de los hombres, con un acento algo extraño. Las armas no dejaban de apuntar a Ryan, quien cerró el baúl de la camioneta y dio un paso hacia ellos.

"No, no, no" dijo otro de los hombres. "Verás...estás en nuestro territorio y eso no nos gusta"

"Hay mucha gente mordiendo a gente ahí afuera" dijo el tercero

Ryan no hablaba, solo los miraba atentamente, mientras Santana observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

De pronto, sin dar muestras de que estaba por hacer eso, Ryan salió corriendo hacia los tres hombres, con una gran velocidad que ninguno de los tres pudo preveer y fueron desarmados. Pero un movimiento, entre las ramas llamó la atención de Santana y evidentemente de Ryan, quien sacó uno de los cuchillos que tenía uno de los hombres en su cintura y lo tiró hacia el movimiento. Un grito se escuchó y Ryan se dio media vuelta, y con la misma supervelocidad que había usado para desarmar a los hombres, corrió hacia el asiento del conductor de la camioneta y se subió, acelarando y haciendo chirriar las ruedas traseras antes de salir a gran velocidad rumbo a la carretera.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó Santana mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

"Hombres." dijo Ryan "Hombres"

"¿Qué rayos está pasando, Ry?¿Por qué te atacaron así?¿Por qué atacaste así?" preguntó Santana

"Yo no ataqué. Solo desarmé" dijo Ryan. "Huelo el peligro, San. Por eso se me ponen los ojos amarillos"

"¿Por eso te diste cuenta de ese zombie apareciendo de la nada en el supermercado?" preguntó Santana.

"Si" dijo Ryan

"¿No estás cansado?" preguntó la latina. "Llevas manejando mucho"

"No, estoy bien" dijo Ryan. "Solo tengo que bajar de la adrenalina"

Santana lo miró y notó que Ryan estaba excitado, si eso es lo que su miembro anunciaba mostrándose haciendo una pequeña montaña en los pantalones del joven.

"¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?" preguntó poniendo una mano encima de la erección.

"Santana..." dijo Ryan

"Shhh, sigue manejando" dijo la latina sacándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando el cierre del pantalón del teniente.

"Mejor..."

"En serio, Ry. Sigue manejando" dijo Santana comenzando a lamer el miembro del teniente, mientras una de sus manos se metían a jugar con sus testículos.

"No puedo" dijo Ryan deteniéndose al costado del camino y llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de la latina, para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras chupaba, lamía y movía su mano por todo el largo del miembro de Ryan.

El teniente no aguantó más y comenzó a mover sus caderas, logrando meter gran parte de su miembro hasta lo profundo de la garganta de Santana, y comenzando moverse con tal de no salir de ese lugar.

Explotó sin avisar y cuando sacó su miembro de la boca de Santana, no había terminado de largar su semen hasta que cubrió todo el rostro de la latina y parte de su cuello.

"Oh...Dios" dijo Ryan tratando de recuperar su respiración, mientras Santana se levantaba y lo miraba.

"Eso fue espectacular" dijo la latina

"Y eso que yo tuve el orgasmo" dijo Ryan agarrando su rostro y besándola.

"Mmmm. Si esa es la recompensa que obtengo, lo voy a hacer más seguido" dijo Santana cuando se separaron.

"Sigamos viaje." dijo Ryan limpiando a Santana.

"Sigamos" dijo la latina acomodándose de nuevo y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad mientras sacaba una toalla húmeda y se limpiaba.

* * *

><p>Se detuvieron lo justo y necesario, para llenar el tanque y cambiar de chófer, y menos de 72 horas después de dejar NY ya estaban en Cumberland.<p>

"Esto parece bastante desierto" dijo Santana deteniendo la camioneta en la entrada principal del lugar.

"Tienes razón" dijo Ryan.

"¿Crees que podamos entrar en alguna de esas casas y meternos bajo el agua caliente?" preguntó Santana ilusionada. "Hace día que no nos bañamos. Me siento toda pegajosa..."

"Tienes que sacarte esas ganas de sexo, San" dijo Ryan mirando a su alrededor.

"Tengo miedo de que no podamos continuar. Mira si una de esas cosas te muerde o me muerde" dijo Santana

"No voy a dejar que te muerdan, San"

"¿Sabes algo más de dónde puede estar viviendo Puckerman?" preguntó la latina mirando a su alrededor.

"Ni idea. Creo que lo mejor es que esperemos que anochezca"

"¿Haciendo qué?" preguntó Santana

"Buscando un lugar en donde guardar la camioneta y ver que podemos hacer" dijo Ryan.

"Pensé que ibas a decir otra cosa"

"Te acabas de quejar de que estás toda pegajosa." dijo Ryan comenzando a avanzar despacio por las calles y mirando hacia sus costados.

"Si...bueno" dijo Santana

Tardaron casi una hora, hasta que Ryan vio una casa, con el garage abierto y que parecía vacía. Se metió en la entrada y estacionó en el garage.

"Espera en el auto, y mantén el motor encendido. Voy a entrar a ver que todo este bien" dijo Ryan agarrando los machetes.

"Déjame un arma" dijo Santana y Ryan se sacó el sable corvo y se lo entregó.

"Así estarás segura de que vuelvo" dijo Ryan dejándole un beso en la boca y bajando de la camioneta.

* * *

><p>La casa parecía segura, por lo menos los dos pisos superiores, pero a Ryan no le gustaban los sonidos que venían del sótano y no quería arriesgarse a entrar en el mismo por las dudas de que fuera un zombie o más. Pero si quería que Santana entrara y pasaran la noche en el lugar, tenía que hacerlo.<p>

Así que despacio, abrió la puerta e intentó encender la luz. Pudo ver que la misma abarcaba hasta todo el sótano y no era de esas tétricas luces que se prendían y apagaban.

Supo que era un zombie cuando escuchó el gruñido, pero solo uno y esperó en la escalera hasta que esa cosa alcanzara su olor. Lo vio subir despacio con esos ojos muertos clavados en él, y clavó el machete justo entre los ojos.

"Lo siento" dijo Ryan mientras veía el cuerpo rodar hasta el fondo del sótano.

Cerró la puerta del mismo y pasó un seguro. Si había otra de esas cosas ahí abajo, esperaba que se murieran de hambre y no pudieran salir.

Se sentó en el piso unos segundos, tenía que controlar su adrenalina. Sabía que podía descolocarse solo con la noción de que probablemente había un zombie debajo. Por lo menos, podía mantener a Santana viva.

Fue hacia el garage nuevamente, y vio a la latina sonreír cuando lo vio volver vivo. Le hizo estacionar la camioneta dentro del garage y bajó manualmente la puerta del mismo que estaba abierta.

"Por fin. ¿Hay algo para comer?" preguntó Santana caminando hacia la cocina, en donde evidentemente no quedaba ni un solo plato sano.

"No lo sé. Solo me aseguré de que la casa estuviera segura" dijo Ryan.

"¿Habrá agua caliente?" preguntó la latina mirando al teniente.

Ryan giró sus ojos y dejó las mochilas en el sillón del living. Pudo notar una guía teléfonica cerca del teléfono de línea fija, el cual sabía que funcionaba. Igual que la televisión. Casi todo funcionaba.

"Si, es una epidemia zombie, pero no tiran los cables de luz y de teléfono" se dijo en voz alta caminando hasta el de la línea en donde marcó un número que conocía bien.

"Teniente Ryan Berry, reportándose" dijo cuando le contestaron.

"_Teniente, el Comandante estaba volviéndose loco." _dijo la voz del otro lado. _"Ahora mismo lo comunico con él" _

"Gracias" dijo Ryan esperando y comenzando a hojear la guía hasta la letra P.

"Habría que abrir las ventanas. Este lugar tiene olor a encierro" dijo Santana parándose a su lado y mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

"Eso no. No sé hasta que punto están desarrollados los zombies, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos huelan" dijo Ryan

"Maldición" dijo la latina apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del teniente. "Hay agua caliente. ¿Te quieres bañar conmigo?"

"A pesar de que sé que te vas a enojar, no va a ser posible. Uno de los dos va a tener que vigilar que no entre nadie a esta casa mientras el otro está indefenso" dijo Ryan poniéndose colorado. No sabía porque a veces, a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho junto a Santana, durante el viaje y en el pasado, se estaba poniendo colorado.

"Eres un estúpido" dijo la latina golpeando su brazo y alejándose de él.

Si, por eso se había puesto colorado. Ryan recordaba la época en que Santana solía enojarse cuando él no quería tener sexo.

"Sigues siendo una maldita mujer en eso" dijo Santana desapareciendo en la cocina. Ryan rió un poco antes de escuchar la voz del Comandante del otro lado.

"_¿Dónde demonios está, Berry?" _preguntó el Comandante.

"En Cumberland" dijo Ryan. "Estoy buscando a alguien, si no lo encuentro entre hoy y mañana continuaremos viaje."

"_¿Eso quiere decir que la señorita López está viva?" _

"¿Pensó que la iba a dejar morir?" preguntó Ryan

"_Sabe que no es eso. Tengo un mensaje para ella." _dijo el Comandante.

"Ya se la llamo"

"_No hace falta. Puedo entregárselo a ud. después de que recibí varios insultos por varias personas al decir que ella estaba viajando con ud."_

"¿Eh?"

"_Los padres de Santana López están de este lado" _

"¿Vivos?"

"_Por supuesto. ¿Cree que le voy a entregar un mensaje de ultratumba?" _

"Lo siento, señor"

"_Teniente. Tiene dos semanas para cruzar la nueva frontera. Hemos logrado poner a trabajar a toda la gente y hemos puesto una enorme cantidad de dinamita, que probablemente nos ayude a detener la epidemia. Por ahora siguen controlados en la zona este."_

"De acuerdo, señor" dijo Ryan mirando la guía en donde el número del padre de su mejor amigo había aparecido.

"¿Quienes están vivos?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que Ryan cortó la comunicación.

"Tus padres y están seguros" dijo el teniente.

"¿En serio? Genial, no vamos a tener que pasar por Ohio" dijo Santana corriendo a abrazar a Ryan. "Ahora...tenemos un sillón..."

"San, quiero saber si Noah está vivo, quiero que te bañes, quiero hacer demasiadas cosas..." Ryan se detuvo cuando alguien golpeó la puerta trasera de la casa desesperadamente.

"¿Los zombies golpean puertas?" preguntó Santana agarrando con fuerza a su...novio.

"No. Voy a ir a oler." dijo Ryan

"¿Oler?"

"En la estación de servicio supe que no eran buenas las intenciones de esas personas, por el olfato. No me preguntes ni como ni porque, pero no huelen igual que nosotros" dijo Ryan "Si tienen buenas intenciones, tampoco huelen igual que nosotros"

"¿Cómo olemos nosotros?" preguntó Santana caminando detrás del joven.

"A sexo, Santana" dijo Ryan riendo. "Es seguro" agregó al acercarse a la puerta cuando otro golpe había sonado.

Ryan abrió despacio y una mujer, cercana a los 60 años, se metió rápidamente.

"Por fin abrieron. Pensaba que había quedado alguna de esas cosas aquí adentro y que los había agarrado por sorpresa" dijo la mujer. Era pelirroja, alta y tenía unos profundos ojos amarillos. Miró a Santana y a Ryan y asintió. "Los vi dejar la camioneta hace unas horas y vi bajar al soldado. Cuando vi que la chica metió la camioneta adentro del garage y el soldado bajó la puerta, supe que estaban bien. Soy Anne Novack. Mucha de la gente del pueblo está parando en mi casa, que es en la esquina, la grande, y me tocó venir. ¿El ejército está viniendo para salvarnos o tenemos que ir nosotros?"

"Soy el teniente Ryan Berry, ella es mi novia, Santana López. Lamento decirle que va a tener que ir hacia el ejército. Están creando una frontera que va a correr de norte a sur para intentar controlar la epidemia." dijo Ryan

"Teniente. Por lo menos alguien con rango. Pero ese nombre me suena" dijo la mujer sentándose en una de las sillas. "¿Qué están haciendo acá?"

"Estamos buscando a alguien antes de seguir nuestro viaje." dijo Ryan

"Dime...dime el nombre, la verdad conozco a casi todos en este lugar." dijo la mujer mirando a Santana quien había agarrado la mano de Ryan cuando él dijo que era su novia.

"¿Puckerman?" preguntó Ryan.

"¿Padre o hijo?" preguntó Anne

"Hijo" dijo Ryan sonriendo y haciendo un paso hacia la mujer.

"El hijo desapareció con su hija hace dos semanas. Cuando empezó de nuevo con las teorías conspirativas. El padre fue uno de los primeros contagiados y murió. Todos creemos que fue su hijo, pero para entonces ya no estaba acá" dijo la mujer.

"¿No quiere tomar agua?" preguntó Santana viéndola un poco agitada y vio que Ryan estaba emocionado y quería entender bien.

"No, miren si me contagio" dijo la mujer levantando los hombros.

"No se contagia por agua" dijo Ryan. "Se contagia por una mordida de alguien que ya estaba contagiado"

"El ejército debería saberlo" dijo la mujer. "Ese chico Puckerman tenía razón"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Ryan

"Si, acepto algo de agua entonces. De solo pensar que tengo que volver a la casa para tomarlo" dijo la mujer.

"Explíqueme sobre Noah" dijo Ryan sentándose al frente de ella.

"El chico Puckerman llegó como hace unos 4 años, llorando por alguien que decía que estaba vivo...lo sé porque vivían al lado de mi casa. De pronto se convirtió en un casi ermitaño, solo salía de la casa para ir a comprar libros y todos trataban de política y conspiraciones. Les entregaban todos los diarios y revistas del país, semanalmente. No supe muy bien que estaba pasando, pero un día el padre me contó que creía que el ejército mentía sobre la muerte de uno de sus amigos." explicó la mujer y después miró con más atención a Ryan. "Ahora que lo pienso, de su boca escuché tu nombre"

"Supongo que se volvió loco cuando nos dijeron que Ry había muerto" dijo Santana

"Por suerte no lo hizo. El tema es que no sé donde puede estar el chico Puckerman" dijo la mujer tomando el vaso de agua que le habían dado. "Tendría que hablar con Corcoran, pero lamentablemente él ya es una de esas cosas"

Ryan cayó en el piso ante la noticia de que su padre biológico era uno de esos zombies, y Santana se agachó a su lado, para tratar de consolarlo. Aunque el joven no parecía a punto de llorar.

"Voy a volver a mi casa. ¿Quieren venir conmigo?" preguntó la mujer levantándose.

"No, gracias" dijo Ryan y Santana abrió los ojos notando la frialdad de la voz en su novio. "Vamos a pasar la noche aquí y volveremos al camino. Tenemos que llegar antes de que no haya forma de cruzar"

"¿Qué?" preguntó la mujer

"Van a hacer una frontera, dinamitando todo desde norte a sur." Ryan comenzó a pararse mientras hablaba. "Esa frontera va a ser creada en dos semanas. Si quieren sobrevivir, les recomiendo que comiencen a viajar. Nosotros, mientras tanto, seguiremos solos"

"¿No pueden esperarnos? Creo que tardaremos 24 horas en prepararnos." dijo la mujer

"Lo siento. Tenemos que seguir. El ejército me está esperando" dijo Ryan asintiendo como si alguien más estuviera escuchando.

"De acuerdo. Supongo que los Richards dejaron algo de comida en la casa." dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta y asomando la cabeza.

"¿Tiene forma de defenderse si una de esas cosas la atacan?" preguntó Ryan recordando que había zombies afuera.

"Esta zona no está muy poblada, es como que se han ido moviendo." dijo la mujer. "Además hay alguien con un rifle y una mira telescópica en el techo de mi casa esperando mi regreso"

"De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por la información" dijo Ryan mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

"¿Ry?" preguntó Santana siguiendo a su novio, quien puso la mesa de la cocina contra la puerta de atrás, antes de subir las escaleras y asomarse por una ventana que diera hacia el lugar al que la mujer estaba corriendo. La vieron llegar sana y salva a la casa, pero Ryan no pronunció palabra alguna. Cuando se estaban alejando de la ventana, vieron un movimiento en la casa.

"Bañate lo más rápido posible, apenas termines, nos vamos de este lugar" dijo Ryan empujando a Santana dentro del baño y abrió el agua.

* * *

><p>15 minutos después, Ryan había encontrado frutas y verduras en la heladera y buscando en las alacenas, encontró una pequeña heladera portátil en donde metió hielo y lo que podían comer. Sacó algunas latas de la heladera y las puso en bolsas de basura, abriendo un par para distraer. Sabía que detrás de uno de los árboles que tenía el patio de la casa en donde estaban, un hombre estaba espiando.<p>

Decidió hacerse el distraído, después de todo, no sabían que era un supersoldado. Aunque se preguntaba que era lo que pretendía ese grupo de personas escondidos en esa casa de la esquina.

"Ya estoy lista" dijo Santana apareciendo con ropa limpia, una bolsa en las manos y la ropa sucia.

"Bien, ahora vamos a ir despacio hasta el living y saldremos rápido al garage. Nos subiremos en la camioneta y nos iremos." dijo Ryan en voz baja.

"¿De acuerdo?" preguntó Santana mirandolo de forma extraña pero caminando hacia el living, para volver segundos después y agarrar una de las bolsas que Ryan había dejado junto a la puerta de la cocina.

"Gracias" dijo el teniente dando media vuelta con una de las latas abiertas y en la otra mano la pequeña heladera.

"De nada" dijo Santana volviendo al living y caminando hacia la puerta que daba al garage.

Ryan la siguió y esperó que la latina estuviera dentro de la camioneta para caminar hacia ese lugar. Había olido y escuchado que el _espía_ se había acercado hasta la ventana del living, y sabía que no podía ver a Santana si se sentaba en una de las puntas del enorme sofá.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la camioneta se cerraba y Santana estaba segura, se levantó despacio y caminó hacia el garage.

Escuchó más allá el ruido del hombre comenzando a correr y él hizo lo mismo, subiéndose a la camioneta, para ponerla en marcha y acelerar en reversa, destrozando la puerta del garage.

A lo lejos, pudieron escuchar unos disparos y Ryan agradeció que no eran muy eficientes con los mismos. Aceleró rápidamente hasta doblar en una esquina, en donde vio de frente al hombre que los había estado espiando. Estaba arrodillado en una pierna, y apuntando hacia ellos.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Santana mirando como Ryan iba hacia él a gran velocidad.

"Esperar que tenga más miedo que nosotros" dijo el teniente, acelerando un poco más y suspirando al ver que el hombre había temblado al momento de disparar y rodó hacia un costado.

Salieron de Cumberland, cruzando nuevamente la frontera con Pennsylvania y Santana seguía agitada.

"¿Qué sucedió, Ry?" preguntó la latina tratando de entender en que momento habían cambiado las cosas.

"Cuando le pregunté sobre los Puckerman noté un cambio en la mujer. Era como si hubiera tocado un tema que estaba prohibido. Poco a poco fui sintiendo que ella se estaba enojando con nosotros, a pesar de que no lo pareciera" dijo Ryan

"¿Y si hubiéramos aceptado guiarlos?" preguntó Santana

"Nunca hubiéramos salido de ese lugar, Santana. Estoy seguro de que Noah escapó, pero no estoy seguro de que Sheldon estuviera convertido en zombie. Creo que esa gente..."

"¿Esa gente lo tiene encerrado o algo así?"

"Creo que si, Santana" dijo Ryan suspirando profundamente. "No creo que únicamente los zombies sean, en estos momentos, los únicos monstruos de este lado del país."

"Habría que ver que es lo que quedó del otro lado, también" dijo la latina cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p>El primer zombie que Santana mató, fue el que marcó el límite entre la realidad y el lugar en el que la latina estaba viviendo hasta ese momento.<p>

Fueron tres días después de los eventos en Cumberland. La camioneta había comenzado a anunciar que se estaban por quedar sin combustible y Ryan no podía encontrar una estación de servicio. No le gustaba la idea de usar el que tenían en los bidones, además de que quería conseguir algo para comer.

Pero Santana no le iba a permitir que pararan demasiado tiempo aunque su estómago estuviera quejándose. Decía que lo que habían sacado de la casa en Cumberland era más que suficiente. Y por momentos lo era, pero Santana solía volverse un poco loca cuando la noche caía sobre ellos y se detenían a dormir, tirándose sobre Ryan para hacer el amor durante varias horas antes de caer dormidos. Por lo tanto, sus estómagos y sus cuerpos exigían más energía.

Entonces, después de que Ryan detuvo la camioneta y le dio el sable para que vigile sus alrededores mientras él llenaba el tanque, Santana se encontró cara a cara con un zombie.

Supo que podía gritar, para alertar a su novio del mismo, pero quizás si lo hacía podía atraer algún otro. Lo sabía porque había pasado el día anterior cuando gritó y llegaron cinco más.

Regresando al momento en que Santana vio al zombie, dirigirse hacia ella, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y comenzó a temblar.

Pensó en que era lo que haría Ryan si a ella la mordiera una de estas cosas, y supo que no podía hacerlo por él. No iba a volver a perderlo muriendo a manos de un zombie porque tuvo miedo. Cuando blandió el sable, de derecha a izquierda, a la altura de la cabeza del zombie, cerró los ojos hasta que encontró que algo retenía su mano. Al abrirlos, pudo ver el sable clavado en el cráneo de lo que alguna vez había sido un hombre.

Hizo un paso hacia atrás y sacó el sable por delante, después lo clavó en la boca del zombie para confirmar su muerte.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Ryan quien había salido a buscarla después de terminar con lo que estaba haciendo, además de que había olido a un zombie. Llegó justo en el momento en que la latina estaba sacando el sable de la boca del cuerpo del zombie y éste se desplomaba.

La latina había quedado en estado de shock, mientras miraba el cuerpo en el piso delante de ella, y Ryan se acercó despacio, tratando de no asustarla por temor a que pudiera blandir el sable en su contra.

Se paró delante de ella y pudo notar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y parecía que estaba a millones de años luz de ese lugar. La inspeccionó detenidamente hasta que se tranquilizó al notar que no la habían mordido y giró hacia un lugar, oliendo más de un zombie en camino.

"Debemos irnos" dijo despacio caminando hacia la latina y agarrando el sable y su mano.

Santana lo siguió robóticamente hasta estar sentada en la camioneta y a kilómetros de ese lugar.

Y fue entonces, que reaccionó y comenzó a llorar, girando para golpear a Ryan. El teniente se detuvo y esperó que los gritos y el llanto comenzara a detenerse, pero parecía que iba a durar un rato.

Por lo menos una hora después, Santana dejó de golpearlo y comenzó a llorar llevando sus manos a su rostro.

Ryan volvió a encender el motor y se metió por un pequeño camino rural que encontró un kilómetro más adelante. Llegaron hasta una granja en donde se bajó, dejando a Santana llorar dentro de la camioneta, mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en condiciones para que pudieran pasar por lo menos la noche.

Se sorprendió al notar que no existía olor alguno a zombie dentro del lugar, pero pensó que probablemente todavía no habían llegado hasta esa zona, simplemente porque estaba prácticamente en el medio de la nada y los zombies buscaban lugares poblados, en donde pudieran agarrar a por lo menos una persona de todas las que corrían escapando de ellos.

Volvió a la camioneta a buscar a Santana. Pero decidió que por las dudas, iba a dejar el vehículo junto a las escaleras de la puerta principal, por si debían salir corriendo.

Santana bajó con los ojos hinchados, mirando hacia todos lados, pero ni siquiera preocupándose por lo que Ryan podría estar diciéndole.

Ryan verificó que todo estuviera cerrado y llenó la bañadera de agua. La casa tenía un solo baño y un solo nivel, por lo tanto el teniente no podía saber si estaban seguros o no. Mientras Santana seguía llorando al lado de la bañadera, Ryan cerró con llave tres de las cuatro habitaciones de la casa, que estaba seguro que no iba a usar, y las trabó desde afuera poniendo muebles. Nunca sabía por donde pudiera llegar a entrar un zombie.

Volvió hacia el cuarto de baño y comenzó a desnudar a Santana, despacio, antes de desnudarse él y meter a la latina en el agua. Sentándose detrás de ella, y comenzando a lavarla.

"¿Cómo hiciste?" preguntó de pronto Santana, con la voz quebrada por las horas de llanto anteriores.

"¿Cómo hice con qué?" preguntó Ryan

"Cuando mataste a la primer persona" dijo Santana

"Ohh..." dijo Ryan recordando ese momento. "Fue un poco en defensa propia, como lo tuyo" dijo Ryan

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana "¿Cómo lo superaste?"

"Me entrenaron para eso, San" dijo Ryan, aunque sabía que esa respuesta no era muy convincente. "Pero no fue lindo y pasé días y a veces aún hoy, años después, sigo viendo su cara y sus ojos. Muchas veces creo que lo veo caminar por la calle y que ha vuelto a vengarse. Bueno...después de ser liberado. Y cuando volví a salir a la calle, que no fue hasta hace poco tiempo atrás"

"No sé como..."

"Santana, te estabas defendiendo." dijo Ryan levantando a la latina y girándola para que quede fernte a frente con él, la sentó en sus piernas y agarró su rostro entre sus manos. "Y no era una persona, ya estaba completamente muerto."

"Pero..." comenzó a decir Santana, pero las lágrimas volvieron a ganarle de mano y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ryan para seguir llorando. El joven, la limpió como pudo y se limpió él, antes de levantarse y llevarla hasta el cuarto que quedaba en frente, apoyándola suavemente en la cama.

Mientras ella dormía, Ryan llamó por teléfono a su Comandante, escuchó las novedades y comenzó a preparar algo de comer.

* * *

><p>"Me hace recordar al tiempo en que cenábamos en tu departamento" dijo Santana entrando en la cocina. Se había dado cuenta por los muebles delante de las otras puertas que no debía entrar, y siguió el olor a comida.<p>

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó Ryan dando media vuelta y enfrentándola.

"Si, mucho mejor, gracias" dijo Santana sentándose y mirando la mesa ya puesta.

"Hice fideos con salsa" dijo Ryan sonriendo.

"Creo que eso es un manjar con lo que hemos estado comiendo estos días" dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Si" dijo Ryan. "Estuve haciendo cálculos. Si nos detenemos uno o dos días acá, llegamos a tiempo a esa frontera"

Santana vio la comida en su plato y miró a Ryan.

"¿Harías eso por mi?" preguntó mirando los ojos del teniente, que se suavizaron al hacer contacto visual con ella.

"Daría mi vida por vos, Santana" dijo Ryan sentándose al frente de ella.

Comieron en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando.

"¿Cómo vamos a saber cuando estemos cerca de la frontera?" preguntó la latina.

"El Comandante me dijo que han logrado poner en funcionamiento algunas radios A.M y que cuando escuchemos la señal, es que estamos a 50 km." dijo Ryan

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana comenzando a lavar los platos.

Cuando terminó, Ryan la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó nuevamente hacia el cuarto, en donde la depositó suavemente en la cama y se desnudó rápidamente. Santana supo que era lo que estaba por venir y se desnudó también, para no perder tiempo alguno.

Cuando terminaron, llegando los dos al orgasmo varias veces, Santana se quedó mirando a Ryan concentrada.

* * *

><p>Santana despertó y tardó en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya, en una cama que no conocía y sentía una piel a su lado. Giró y sonrió al ver el rostro de la persona que estaba ahí con ella.<p>

"No te muevas" djio el joven hablándole a la almohada y moviendo una de sus manos para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Santana acomodándose y sintiendo su miembro acomodarse entre sus glúteos.

"Creo que en alguna parte de Estados Unidos" dijo él.

"Jaja" dijo ella sarcásticamente.

"Ey, nos conseguí una casa, una cama"

"Ry..." dijo ella y él solo la apretó más hacia si misma. "¿Por cuánto tiempo más?"

"Si todo va bien, por un día más, San" dijo el joven teniente comenzando a mover sus caderas.

"¿Crees que porque conseguiste una cama te voy a dejar meterlo por ahí?" preguntó Santana sabiendo que no era la intención de Ryan lograr tener sexo anal, ahora, simplemente le gustaba molestarlo.

Antes de marcharse, Ryan nunca le había pedido sexo anal y sabía que no se lo iba a pedir ahora.

"No, sabes que no" dijo Ryan sacando su miembro de entre los glúteos de Santana y girándola rápidamente para que quede debajo de él. "Solo quería comenzar a tenerte lista" agregó antes de besarla mientras con una mano guiaba su miembro hacia la entrada de la latina.

La penetró sin dudarlo un segundo, y las piernas de Santana fueron inmediatamente a rodear su cintura.

"Me gusta cuando eres tierno" dijo Santana moviendo a más velocidad sus caderas, mientras Ryan se movía a un paso constante, ni rápido ni lento.

"Solo te gusta cuando estoy dentro tuyo, Santana" dijo él aumentando la velocidad de improviso. Las palabras dejaron lugar a los sonidos y sus pieles se chocaban constantemente, hasta que los dos gritaron de placer.

Ryan hundió su rostro en el cuello de Santana mientras salía de ella e intentaba controlar su respiración.

"Podríamos quedarnos aquí" dijo la latina mientras acariciaba la espalda del teniente. "Para siempre"

"No creo que vaya a ser posible. Estaríamos mirando todo el tiempo a nuestro alrededor" dijo Ryan. "Y yo me quedaría así para siempre." agregó en voz baja. Tan baja que Santana pensó que había escuchado mal.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana sacándolo de encima de ella y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Me trajeron a Estados Unidos, más que nada para buscar una cura. No saben...no saben cuanto tiempo más puedo vivir así, Santana." dijo Ryan bajando la mirada.

"¿Vas a morir?" preguntó Santana comenzando a imaginar un mundo, verdaderamente, sin Ryan Berry.

"Ya estuve muerto, para ti, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó Ryan triste. "Las drogas que pusieron en mi cuerpo han creado daños, muchos daños. Cuando estábamos por movernos hacia Los Ángeles, para someterme a un tratamiento que se supone que me iba a sacar esas drogas, fue cuando surgió el primer caso. Ellos quisieron seguir adelante con esto, pero yo...yo solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras a salvo"

"Eres un estúpido" dijo Santana casi en un grito y saliendo de la cama para meterse nuevamente en el baño y meterse en la bañadera.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba revisando el cuarto en donde habían pasado la noche, no sabía que decirle a Ryan porque no quería pensar en que el amor de su vida pudiera morir de la noche a la mañana.<p>

"Voy a llevarte hasta el otro lado de la frontera, Santana" dijo Ryan parándose en la puerta.

"Lo sé, Ry. Lo que no sé es que voy a hacer sin ti si te pasa algo apenas estemos a salvo" dijo la latina.

"Por ahora disfrutemos otra noche más en este lugar, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Ryan. Sabía que la noche estaba cayendo y se sentía seguro.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana caminando hacia él. Pero fue al mismo tiempo que escucharon el gruñido.

"Que raro que mis sentidos..." dijo Ryan caminando hacia la ventana del cuarto, que daba hacia una enorme plantación ubicada hacia el este. "Por Dios" dijo abriendo los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana.

"Están lejos, no sé si los vas a ver" dijo Ryan.

"Pero lo escuché" dijo Santana

"No, LOS escuchaste" dijo Ryan señalando a algo que se movía a lo lejos. Santana, que había encontrado un par de largavistas en el living de la casa, se los puso y comenzó a mover una gran cantidad de zombies caminando en esa dirección.

"¿Cuánto...?" comenzó a preguntar pero sintió que Ryan agarraba su mano y comenzaba a tirar.

"Tienes cinco minutos para poder juntar todo lo que quieras" dijo Ryan

Santana asintió y agarró un poco de ropa, que aunque parecía de una anciana, estaba limpia. Agarró el largavista y dejó algo sobre la cómoda. Miró el objeto mientras agarraba su mochila y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Estuvieron manejando dos días, deteniéndose a cargar gasolina solamente cuando hacía falta, mientras Ryan mataba zombies y buscaba comida.<p>

Pero intentaban hacer las cosas de forma rápida.

Ryan se bajaba y olía sus alrededores, mientras Santana esperaba que él le diera la orden. Dejaba a la latina junto a la camioneta, cargando gasolina, mientras él entraba en lo que fuera para sacar comida.

"Estoy harta de esta comida de ruta" dijo Santana

"Lo siento. Me gustaría que pudieras tener una comida gourment, pero lamentablemente no podemos" dijo Ryan

"¿Hablaste con el Comandante?" preguntó la latina encendiendo la radio y haciendo que el dial busque en el dial automáticamente.

"No pude contactarme con él, solo con algunos de los soldados, que estaban justo cerca del teléfono." dijo Ryan

"Pero...¿intentaste por la radio?" Santana sabía que Ryan solo había intentado por teléfono.

"No quiero encenderla demasiado, por las dudas de que se quede sin batería." dijo el joven teniente.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas?" preguntó Santana. Como ella estaba manejando, Ryan asintió.

Después de encontrar una frecuencia, comenzó a hablar hasta que le pasaron con el comandante.

"_Berry ¿por dónde están?" _la voz se escuchaba un poco entrecortada, pero ambos sabían que se entendía bien.

"Por algún lugar de Ilinois, cambio" dijo Ryan

"_Entonces siga lo más rápido posible y cruce la nueva frontera. Cambio" _

"¿Por qué señor? Cambio"

"_Porque después de que hagamos explotar la frontera vamos a hacer explotar el país, cambio" _

Santana casi se sale del camino cuando escuchó eso, pero Ryan estiró una mano para poder estabilizar el auto.

"De acuerdo, señor. Cambio y fuera" dijo Ryan apagando la radio y mirando hacia adelante.

"¿Explotar el país?" preguntó Santana. "Puede haber seres humanos de este lado todavía a pesar de que esten poblados de zombies. Sobreviviendo"

"Lo sé, Santana" djio Ryan

"¿Qué más sabes?" preguntó la latina

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ryan

"No me creo la simple historia de que uno de los que estuvo contigo preso escapó." dijo Santana

"Es que no es la simple historia. Detrás de todo eso hay política y un montón de cosas más"

"¿Y por qué están tan desesperados con que vuelvas vivo?" preguntó Santana. Eso lo había notado muchas veces, Ryan no debía reportarse tan seguido a su jefe, pero lo hacía y su jefe siempre parecía demasiado desesperado por saber de él.

"Porque lo que tengo en la sangre les va a hacer avanzar muchos pasos hacia el soldado perfecto"

"¿A pesar de que te maten?"

"Si llegamos vivos al otro lado, no va a matarme, San. Van a limpiarme la sangre, con una diálisis, varias, y así todo lo malo queda en un filtro."

"Sabías entonces que es lo que te iban a hacer"

"Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero no es algo que me ilusione. Y Santana, siempre tuve en claro una cosa, sobre todo cuando apareció el primer zombie."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que pase lo que pase conmigo, voy a hacer lo posible para que puedas sobrevivir. Te amo, Santana, siempre lo hice."

La latina tuvo que detenerse a un costado del camino para abrazarlo y llorar. Extrañaba esas palabras de la boca del teniente.

"Te amo" dijo Santana antes de besarlo.

Ryan sonrió y decidió hacerse cargo del manejo nuevamente, viajando a mayor velocidad que antes, a pesar que los caminos que elegían no estaban en muy buenas condiciones.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué tan atrás crees que los dejamos?" preguntó Santana. Ya habían pasado seis días y medio desde que salieron de la granja y no habían parado más que para buscar comida y combustible.<p>

"Bastante" dijo Ryan

"¿Quieres que nos detengamos a...?" comenzó a decir Santana cuando un ruido en la radio llamó su atención.

"_Este es un mensaje de emergencia. Si escuchan esto están dentro de los cien kilómetros antes de una protección proporcionada por el ejército de los Estados Unidos. La cuenta regresiva para sobrevivir hoy es de 5 días." _

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?" preguntó Santana mirando como Ryan se detenía al costado del camino.

"Quiere decir que en 5 días comenzaran a dinamitar todo el país, de norte a sur" dijo Ryan bajándose y sacando un bidón para llenar de gasolina la camioneta y así no tener que parar estando tan cerca.

"Podríamos aprovechar y quedarnos un tiempo de este lado" dijo Santana

"No, San. Prefiero saber que estas a salvo" dijo Ryan cuando terminó de cargar combustible. "Ahora, vamos a hacer esos 100 km lo más rápido posible y vamos a ponerte a salvo"

"Me preocupa que vos no estés a salvo" dijo la latina.

Ryan la escuchó pero guardó todo en el baúl y volvió a subirse a la camioneta.

"San..." dijo agarrando la mano de la latina. "Esta vez, te prometo que no voy a morir"

"Gracias, eres muy convincente" dijo Santana tristemente.

"En serio. Te lo prometo." dijo Ryan

"No es eso. No sabes que puede llegar a hacer el ejército contigo" dijo Santana

"Pero no me van a sacar de tu lado apenas crucemos esa frontera, ten por seguro que van a dejarme unos días, hasta que por lo menos encontremos a tu familia"

"Esta bien. Acelera y saquemonos estos zombies de encima."

* * *

><p>Tuvieron que volver a una ruta principal, prácticamente vacía por los últimos kilómetros para llegar a un puente de madera ubicado sobre tierra.<p>

"¿Por qué eso? Es como inentendible" dijo Santana mirando la madera sobre la tierra y algunos carteles que decían que pasaran por ahí.

"Mira un poco más hacia la derecha" dijo Ryan y la latina lo hizo, notando unos cables. "Es dinamita y cualquier otra cosa que pueda hacer volar eso en pedazos."

"Bueno, por lo menos no son tan idiotas en pensar que pueden conseguir dinamita para cruzar todo el país" dijo Santana

"Sigamos" dijo Ryan cruzando la madera y mirando unas torres que hacían de puerta de entrada a lo lejos.

"Vamos a tener que dejar la camioneta" dijo Santana triste, notando la cantidad de vehículos amontonados del lado en el que estaban.

"Eso creo" dijo Ryan estacionando como pudo y suspirando.

"Ya estamos acá." dijo Santana sonriendo. "No más zombies por unos días"

"No más zombies" dijo Ryan bajando de la camioneta.

Mientras se acercaban a las torres, pudieron ver que se unían con otras, a un kilómetro o dos de distancia, mediante alambre tejido. En cada una de las torres, podían ver a un soldado apostado apuntando hacia el lugar en del que ellos habían venido.

"No entiendo porque me pide una identificación. ¿Cree que tuve tiempo de agarrar alguna en el medio de un apocalipsis?" preguntó una voz mientras ellos se acercaban a la cola de gente que había para entrar.

"¿Esa es Sue Sylvester?" preguntó Ryan mirando a la mujer que discutía fervientemente con un soldado.

"Creo que si" dijo Santana.

"Ja, miren quien regresó de los muertos" dijo Sue mirando a la latina y a Ryan que se habían acercado hacia la entrada, sin hacer cola. "El joven Berry"

"Hola Sue" dijo Ryan y el soldado inmediatamente le hizo la venia.

"López" dijo la ex entrenadora de las Cheerios

"Sue" dijo Santana

"Ella viene conmigo" dijo Ryan señalando a la latina. Miró a Sue y giró sus ojos. "Ella también"

"Pero señor, el Comandante Dench dijo que ud. solo venía con una joven" dijo el soldado

"Yo respondo por la señora Sylvester" dijo Ryan

"De acuerdo, teniente" dijo el soldado, haciendo que los que estaban detrás de Sue no pudieran quejarse porque la rubia pasaba sin identificación.

"Berry, gracias por eso." dijo Sue y Ryan solo asintió mientras seguía su camino.

"Teniente" dijo un soldado corriendo hasta acercarse a ellos, quienes ahora estaban siendo revisados por alguien.

"¿Han sido mordidos?" preguntó el médico

"No. Sino vendríamos con una enorme manada de zombies" dijo Ryan

"Teniente" repitió el soldado

"¿Qué?" dijo Ryan enojándose

"El Comandante quiere verlo. Urgente" dijo el soldado.

"Lleveme hacia él" dijo Ryan sin soltar la mano de Santana.

* * *

><p>Después de reunirse con el Comandante, Ryan y Santana caminaron hasta un edificio en donde les habían asignado una habitación y donde los padres de la latina estaban esperándolos.<p>

Se abrazaron felices, mientras miraban a Ryan sorprendidos de que estuviera vivo y después de entender un poco lo que había sucedido, lo abrazaron como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Esa noche, después de que ambos se bañaron, Santana y él hicieron el amor nuevamente en una cama.

* * *

><p>El día que iban a hacer explotar la dinamita, Ryan se puso el uniforme y se despidió de Santana con un beso, aunque no corría ningún riesgo su vida.<p>

Cuando el ruido de las explosiones dejó de escucharse y un grupo de soldados salió a verificar que tan profundo había sido el daño realizado, Ryan volvió a la habitación compartida.

"¿Cómo fue?" preguntó Santana cuando el volvió, abrazándolo y comenzando a sacarle el uniforme.

"Ruidoso, lleno de polvo y olor a pólvora quemada" dijo Ryan riendo.

"De acuerdo, entonces vamos a la ducha a sacarte todo ese olor a pólvora." dijo Santana.

"Se veía a lo lejos una enorme cantidad de zombies, San" dijo Ryan sentándose en una de las sillas que tenían.

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" preguntó la latina viendo que él estaba serio.

"Ahora los soldados que están haciendo guardia van a disparar a cada zombie que se acerqué a la zanja."

"¿Y tú?"

"Yo...voy a ir hacia Los Ángeles"

"¿Ya?"

"Quieren sacarme eso lo más rápido posible. Quiero...estar al 100% por si hay que seguir luchando contra esas cosas. Quiero estar bien para estar contigo" dijo Ryan

"Pero si estamos bien. Acá estamos bien" dijo Santana

"Mi corazón está...mi corazón late muy rápido, más de lo normal. Dijeron los médicos que es porque no soporta todo lo que tiene que cargar, esas drogas que me han puesto, han hecho un poco espesa mi sangre. Y con cada día se vuelve más y más peligroso dejarme eso"

"Ry, no entiendo. Si han sido drogas, ¿no las tendrías que haber expulsado ya de tu cuerpo?"

"Ese es el problema, San. Algunas cosas de las que me pusieron, no se han adherido a mis células, por lo pronto no puedo eliminarlas como cualquier otra droga. Han quedado dando vueltas en mi sangre"

"¿Entonces?"

"La única solución es una diálisis diaria, eso va a quedar en los filtros de la máquina y ellos lo van a utilizar para analizar que fue lo que me pusieron."

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" preguntó Santana

"No lo van a permitir, San" dijo Ryan

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

"En una semana"

"'¿Puedes entonces amarme hasta ese día?"

"Voy a amarte hasta que me muera" dijo Ryan

"Ry, dejé en esa granja mis pastillas anticonceptivas"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero tener un hijo tuyo"

"Santana..."

"No, si te pierdo, quiero tener algo que me recuerde lo que fue amarte"

"San..."

"Lo sé...solo...hazme el amor" dijo la latina levantándose para besarlo.

* * *

><p>Un día antes de la partida de Ryan, el Comandante anunció las fechas del ataque con bombas sobre la costa este de los Estados Unidos y que iba a pasar con algunos miembros útiles de la comunidad.<p>

Mientras muchos comenzaban su estadía como peones, otros eran enviados a zonas fértiles para trabajar en plantaciones. Ésto era lo que iba a suceder con los padres de Santana, mientras la latina, terminaba su carrera en una universidad cercana.

A pesar de que no quería dejarlo ir, sabía que debía hacerlo mientras el país se recomponía. Y sabía que no había quedado embarazada a pesar de todas las veces que lo intentaron. Además, había notado que Ryan parecía estar hirviendo de fiebre en algunos momentos.

"Señorita López" dijo el Comandante acercándose a ella, mientras veía como Ryan ayudaba a sus padres a prepararse para el viaje que debían hacer al día siguiente.

"Comandante" dijo Santana

"He notado que él se ha comportado a su lado, todo este tiempo" dijo el hombre

"Creo que ha subestimado el poder de lo que sea que le pusieron." dijo Santana

"¿Ha notado que tiene fiebre?" preguntó el Comandante

"Si" dijo Santana

"Es lo que estábamos temiendo. Quizás debimos llevarlo a Los Ángeles antes, pero parece ser que sea lo que sea que le pusieron no funciona bien si él no está bajo presión"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Quiero decir que él se ha mantenido sano todo este tiempo porque estaba presionándose a si mismo para sacarla viva. Para salvarla. Y ahora que no tiene esa presión, su cuerpo está reaccionando."

"¿Entonces la única opción es la diálisis?"

"Si, o volver a meterlo entre los zombies. Pero no sabemos cuanto puede llegar a soportar. Cuando lo tuvimos bajo estudio, pudimos notar que muchas veces, su sangre parecía hervir. Eso es lo que hacía que la misma se volviera líquida y su corazón pudiera seguir latiendo sin problemas"

"¿Cuántas cosas me ha estado ocultando sobre Ryan y su rescate?"

"Muchas más de las que quisiéramos, pero no solo a ud. sobre todo a él" dijo el Comandante.

"¿Va a volver vivo a mi?" preguntó Santana

"Eso esperamos" dijo el Comandante y la latina suspiró.

Esa noche, ambos se amaron como si Ryan volviera a partir hacia la guerra. Como si esta vez los dos estuvieran conscientes de que no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p>Un año y medio después, la costa este de Estados Unidos seguía sin estar habitada, pero los sobrevivientes comenzaban a ganar terreno, de a poco. Ya era casi inexistente ver algún zombie, pero a pesar de que bombardearon la zona afectada, parecía que algunos zombies encontraron la forma de sobrevivir.<p>

Santana había ido con sus padres, después de rendir las últimas materias que le quedaban, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Después de que ella llegara al enorme terreno en Dakota del Sur que sus padres y otros sobrevivientes mantenían, Noah Puckerman apareció buscándola.

"¿Está vivo?" preguntó después de acomodarse.

"Hasta donde sé" dijo Santana triste. Sabía que Ryan estaba constantemente bajo estudio y una vez por mes le llegaban noticias, pero no más de eso.

"¿Cómo hasta donde sabes?"

"Está bajo tratamiento médico" dijo Santana, comenzando a contarle todo lo que sabía.

* * *

><p>Pasó medio año más, con noticias por mes, anunciándole que Ryan seguía vivo y Santana esperaba. Esperaba volver a verlo, esperaba volver a sentirlo.<p>

Sus padres querían que ella fuera feliz, pero sabían que hasta que Ryan no volviera ella no lo sería.

Para la Navidad de ese año, mientras todos se preparaban para una gran cena, además de que estaban felices porque habían logrado buenas cosechas, alguien golpeó la puerta.

El padre de Santana abrió, esperando ver a uno de sus vecinos.

"Este si es un regalo de Navidad" dijo abrazando a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Ryan sonriendo.

"Pasa, ella se va a poner como loca. Quiero advertirte, además, que Puckerman está con nosotros."

"Gracias, señor" dijo Ryan entrando en la casa y siguiendo el sonido de las voces.

Todas las personas se quedaron calladas al verlo aparecer en el comedor. Noah Puckerman, sentado al lado de su hija, se levantó rápidamente tirando la silla y corriendo hacia su amigo.

"Hola Noah" dijo Ryan quien recibió una trompada como respuesta.

"La próxima vez que te secuestren, intenta hacer que el maldito ejército nos diga eso y no que estás muerto" dijo Noah abrazándolo mientras Ryan movía su cara para ver si no le habían quebrado algo.

"Lo siento, Noah" dijo Ryan respondiendo el abrazo y mirando a Santana quien se había levantado despacio y esperaba que Puckerman soltara a Ryan.

"Ry" dijo la latina cuando él estuvo fuera de los brazos de su amigo.

"Hola San" dijo el joven dando un paso hacia ella y abriendo sus brazos. Santana se abalanzó hacia él, fundiéndose en el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Para las 12 de la noche, nadie en esa casa podía dormir. Ryan había sido el centro de atención de la mesa navideña y aunque respondía con pocas palabras, todos hacían muchas preguntas. Santana no lo dejaba ni siquiera ir al baño solo.<p>

Cuando solo quedaron despiertos ellos dos, Santana se sentó en la falda de Ryan y comenzó a hacer preguntas.

"¿Ya estás bien?" preguntó acariciando su rostro, precisamente el lugar en donde Puckerman le había pegado.

"Si. Soy un humano. La mayoría" dijo Ryan sonriendo

"Antes también eras humano"

"Si, pero tenía que vivir bajo presión para que no me pasara nada. Me enteré de esas cosas cuando ya estaba en Los Ángeles."

"¿Y entonces?"

"Tuve una diálisis por día hasta hace un mes atrás. ¿No me notas más flaco?"

"No, te noto igual que antes"

"Eso es porque me estuve ejercitando. Terminaba la diálisis, descansaba y me metía en el gimnasio. Me decían que la gimnasia era lo mejor que podía hacer para que fluyeran todas esas drogas que no querían abandonarme. Costó mucho."

"¿Y ahora? ¿Cuándo tienes que volver con el ejército?"

"Nunca más"

"¿Cómo?"

"Arreglé mi retiro anticipado. Aunque no quisieron demasiado, decidieron que era lo mejor. Yo puedo hacerles un gran juicio y no creo que la nación esté en condiciones de pagarme todo lo que me corresponde. Han aparecido algunas pruebas en las que se decía que el gobierno sabía donde estaba cuando me secuestraron y lo que me estaban haciendo. Bueno, a mi y a todos los demás. Así que les di a elegir. O me seguían teniendo en sus filas o se enfrentaban a un gran juicio. Y me permitieron venir."

"Esto es demasiado bizarro." dijo Santana

"Es lo mismo que dijiste cuando te conté lo de los zombies"

"Es que es cierto. Noah me contó todas las conspiraciones que descubrió"

"Por suerte sigue vivo. Espero que se detenga con eso, sino no me voy a poder sacar nunca al ejército de encima"

Ryan se levantó, sacando a Santana de encima de él y caminó hasta el hall de entrada en donde estaba su bolso. Volvió para ver a Santana con las cejas fruncidas y miró la hora.

"Técnicamente estamos en Navidad" dijo Ryan haciendo que Santana lo mire.

"¿Y?" preguntó Santana

"Este es mi regalo" dijo el joven arrodillándose y extendiendo una mano para que Santana mirara el anillo. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Ry..." dijo Santana caminando hasta él y agarrándolo para que se levante. "Pensé que no me lo ibas a preguntar nunca"

* * *

><p>La ceremonia de casamiento se llevó a cabo el día de año nuevo. Muchos habían dicho que debían esperar y preparar algo mucho más grande, pero ninguno de los novios quería esperar.<p>

Seis meses después, Santana anunciaba que estaba embarazada.

Ninguno de los dos quería recordar al ejército ni a los zombies, a pesar que las noticias sobre la costa este eran algo de todos los días.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien._

_Pido perdón si este capítulo es muy extraño. Me di cuenta de que eran zombies cuando ya estaba escribiéndolo y me di cuenta de que tanto como **Rach, el mundo se fue al carajo** me iba a costar terminarlo. Pero así lo hice y espero que haya quedado relativamente bien._

_Espero._

_Bueno, terminando con esto, un pedido menos de los que me están faltando. Así que ya mismo acomodo el perfil. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_**Isa21:** siento haberlo dejado en la parte más emocionante...pero así genero suspenso, no? No creo que sea un referente pezberry en español, aunque muchas gracias por las palabras. Simplemente me gusta escribirlas, aunque no sé muy bien porque. Muchas veces pienso en algo y lo adapto a esta pareja porque si...creo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada pero no puedo dejar de escribirla. Me encanta demasiado. ¿Ya lo había dicho, no? Muchas gracias por la review, y continuaré escribiendo hasta que comience a fallarme la imaginación. Gracias! Saludos!_

_**Lizzie19189:** perdón por dejarlo ahí! Espero que la continuación haya sido algo satisfactoria. Respondiendo tu pregunta, si, tengo un par de novelas cortas escritas, originales, nada que ver con fanfiction, pero tengo muchas cosas que arreglarles. Y tienen un significado bastante especial, así que tengo que sacarme ciertas cosas de adentro antes de volver a tocarlas. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos._

_**Lelu:** muchas gracias por lo de genia, no me lo merezco, en serio. Espero que la continuación haya sido satisfactoria. Muchas gracias por leerme y por la review! Saludos!_

_**Eli:** espero que te haya gustado esta continuación, si te gustan los zombies, magia y vampiros, estoy segura de que habrá cosas muy raras en esta historia. Y lo sé. Hasta yo no sé como mi cabeza llegó a esto. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Cami11:** de nada! Igual tengo que escribir tanto que con el tiempo irán apareciendo todos los pedidos. Gracias por la review! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Saludos!_

_**Laars15: **no supe bien que le pasó esa noche a fanfiction. No vi esa serie si quieres saber la verdad. Espero que haya sido bueno, muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** encontrar a Noah estiró un poco más la historia, jajaja y encima después aparece solo. Si, medio como que pensé un poco en la serie esa, para hacer a Ryan. Tuve muchas ideas en la cabeza del porque podría haber estado desaparecido tanto tiempo y sé que podría haber encontrado otras opciones en vez del ejército...pero bueno, me fui con esa. No me supero continuamente, no me hagas agrandar :P muchas gracias por tus palabras, Andru. Muchas gracias por la review! Besos! _

_**paofexr:** muchas gracias por la review! Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para cumplir con todos los pedidos! Saludos! Nos vemos pronto!_

_**VickyAgron: **espero que te haya mantenido enganchada la segunda parte también. (personalmente creo que me compliqué) a veces me pasa esto. Bueno nos veremos pronto, Vicky! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**RagDollCat:** guau, gracias por leer todos mis fics. No creo que sea la leche, aunque gracias por tus palabras. Las aventuras son una buena forma de descargarme. Espero que estés bien, muchas gracias por tu review, y que ésta parte te haya gustado, un poco por lo menos. Saludos!_

_Bueno, me fui. A ver que otro puedo terminar si tengo empezados o cual empezar, todo depende de mi ánimo._

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos Kitties! _

_Lore_


	77. Extraño Corazón - Parte 1 - Senior Year

**Título:** Extraño Corazón. Parte 1.

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/2

**Palabras: **10,278

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary:** Rachel Berry es la nueva estudiante de McKinley High. Manejando una Harley Davidson y siendo amiga de Noah Puckerman, es lo primero que hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Es el último año de la mayoría y Santana López se siente atraída por la nueva chica. ¿Cuáles son los misterios que oculta Rachel Berry? ¿Cuál es el futuro que pueden tener en un mundo como Lima?

**Rating: M**

****IMPORTANTE:****** También dos partes, está no tiene demasiado para el Rating que le di, pero es la presentación de la historia. Si, 10 mil palabras para presentar una historia de dos partes. :D Pedido por lizzie19189.**

****Fecha de Publicación: ******09/07/2013**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Extraño Corazón<strong>**

****Parte 1****

****Senior Year****

"¿Vamos a entrar como siempre?" preguntó Quinn Fabray, rubia, ojos avellanas, 1.63 mts de altura a sus dos amigas. Capitana de las Porristas. Estaban en la playa de estacionamiento de McKinley High, esperando que la mayoría de los alumnos ingresara ese día, primer día de su último año como alumnas, al edificio y así caminar como The Unholy Trinity por los pasillos, demostrando su poderío.

"Por supuesto." dijo Santana López, morena, piel tostada, 1,63 mts de altura, latina, segunda al mando. "Piensa Quinn, es la última vez que podemos hacerlo"

"Me pregunto que está esperando Puck" dijo Brittany S. Pierce, rubia, ojos celestes, 1,73 mts de altura, tercera al mando, mirando al mencionado joven.

Quinn y Santana siguieron la mirada de la rubia y notaron a Noah "Puck" Puckerman mirando hacia la entrada de autos un poco ansioso.

"¿Su novia de la semana?" preguntó Santana.

"No creo. Tengo entendido que se dedica a mujeres mayores" dijo Quinn

"Algo estará esperando" dijo la latina.

"¿Qué ese ruido?" preguntó Quinn escuchando un motor.

"Si no me equivoco..." comenzó a decir Brittany mirando hacia la entrada de vehículos "una Harley Davidson Softail Slim modelo 2012"

"A veces me sigue sorprendiendo esta chica con sus conocimientos sobre motocicletas" dijo Quinn

"Sabes que el padre las repara" dijo Santana

"¡Tenía razón!" dijo Brittany señalando a una persona que venía conduciendo una moto, color negro, con los caños de escape cromados, lo mismo que el manubrio.

"¿Tiene razón?" le preguntó Quinn a Santana

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? No sé absolutamente nada de motocicletas" dijo la latina.

"Miren a Puck" dijo Brittany y las dos porristas hicieron eso, notando además a alguno de los otros alumnos acercándose a la persona de la motocicleta, que estaba estacionando.

"Es una mujer" dijo Quinn "O un hombre con el pelo muy largo"

"Acerquémonos" dijo Santana caminando. Ella también había notado el cabello, moreno. Por lo tanto, miró hacia la parte delantera del cuerpo y pudo notar la forma de pechos femeninos debajo de una campera de cuero negra. Por lo tanto, pasó a mirar las piernas y pudo notar el jean ajustado.

"Ahora que se saque el casco" dijo Santana y Quinn la miró levantando una de sus cejas.

"Vamos a tener que hablar de tu comportamiento lésbico" dijo la capitana.

"Por Dios, Quinn. No" pidió Brittany "La última vez que lo hiciste, Sanny casi se acuesta con medio equipo de football y sabes que no le iba a gustar ni a ella, ni a ellos"

"Está bien" dijo la rubia ubicándose en el medio de las dos, así Brittany quedaba a su izquierda y Santana a su derecha cerca del lugar por donde todos iban a tener que pasar. Deteniéndose por completo.

Noah Puckerman sonrió cuando vio a Rachel Berry llegar a la playa de estacionamiento, y se dio cuenta, mientras la veía detener esa hermosa Harley Davidson que iba a tener que entrometerse. Por lo tanto, se acercó a la moto comenzando a empujar a los curiosos que se habían acercado a ver quien era la persona que tenía una moto más genial que lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

"Por fin llegaste" dijo parándose al lado de la motociclista, que se bajó y comenzó a sacarse el casco.

Santana creyó que mantuvo la respiración mientras miraba el casco salir de la cabeza de la chica y supo que no se iba a decepcionar, porque pudo ver el color caramelo de la piel y los labios rojos aparecer. Le pareció que la nariz era un poco grande, pero todavía no había terminado de ver el resto de la cara.

"Es hermosa" dijo en un susurro que por suerte Quinn no escuchó. Y lo era. Sus ojos marrones parecieron clavarse en ella por un segundo, antes de mirar a Puckerman.

"Buenos días, Noah" dijo Rachel sacando un puño para chocarlo con su amigo.

"Berry" dijó el sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Has ido al dentista estos últimos años? Puedo notar un par de arreglos que antes no estaban ahí" dijo Rachel mirando su boca

"Muy graciosa" dijo él. "¿Tienes todo?" preguntó señalando la pequeña mochila negra que la morena estaba, ahora, desatando de la moto.

"Todo" dijo ella justo cuando el timbre sonó para anunciar el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar.

"Por fin el último" dijo Noah esperando que ella se pusiera a su lado y comenzando a caminar.

Santana miraba el rostro de la morena que estaba hablando con Puckerman, y se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos cuando ellos comenzaron a caminar en su dirección. Pudo ver como ella los ponía en Brittany y en Quinn por un rápido segundo y se clavaban en los de ella, por mucho más tiempo.

Lo supo porque la morena casi gira la cabeza cuando pasaban a su lado, pero algo que había dicho Puckerman hizo que mirara hacia el frente.

"¿Sanny estás bien?" preguntó Brittany parándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro

"Bien, Britt" dijo la latina.

"¿En serio? Parecía como que hubieras estado en una conversación cósmica con esa chica" dijo la rubia. "No pudo sacarte los ojos de encima. Quizás sea como tú" lo último lo dijo acercándose al oído de la latina y en voz baja.

"Quizás lo sea" dijo Santana sonriendo y caminando hacia el interior de la escuela.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase?" preguntó Noah cuando ella salió del aula. "Sé que no debe ser lo mismo que en tus otras escuelas, pero estoy seguro que algo bueno saldrá de esto"<p>

"Si, que a fin de año nos vamos" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué tienes una nota de detención?" preguntó Noah mirando el papel rosa que su amiga tenía en la mano.

"Si, esa profesora...no retuve su nombre...me hace quedar en detención hoy porque le corregí la ecuación que había resuelto"

"Berry, no puedes demostrar que eres inteligente"

"Noah, sabes que eso no me preocupa. Pero si voy a pasar tiempo en este lugar, por lo menos espero que los profesores nos tengan el respeto suficiente para enseñar las cosas bien. De última que copie el resultado de ese libro que siempre cargan todos" dijo Rachel

"Hola Puck" dijo una voz detrás del muchacho y los dos se frenaron. Rachel cerró su boca y esperó.

"Hola Finn" dijo Noah dando media vuelta.

"¿Quién es tu amiga?" preguntó Finn con la vista clavada en el trasero de Rachel, que no se había dignado a dar media vuelta.

"Una amiga." dijo Noah

"¿Me la presentas?" preguntó Finn

"Otro día. Después de todo, es el primer día de clases y quiere conocer la escuela" dijo Noah volviendo a girar para seguir caminando junto a Rachel.

"¿Qué fue eso, Finn?" preguntó Quinn deteniéndose al lado del quarterback de McKinley, su novio, Finn Hudson.

"Na...nada Quinn" dijo el chico poniéndose nervioso.

"¿Hace frío allá arriba, Finn?" preguntó Santana

"¿Arriba a donde?" preguntó el muchacho confundido

"En donde está tu cabeza, simio" dijo la latina.

"Deberías disimular un poco, Finn. Creo que hasta Figgins notó como le mirabas el trasero a esa chica" dijo Quinn

"Lo siento...en realidad...en realidad le iba a pedir que no viniera más con ese tipo de pantalones." dijo Finn casi temblando.

"No te lo cree nadie. ¿Averiguaste quién es?" preguntó Quinn

"Una amiga de Puck" dijo Finn

"De eso nos pudimos dar cuenta todos" dijo Brittany

"Pero no me la quiso presentar" dijo Finn

"Por suerte. Si no nadie te podría soportar ahora" dijo Quinn haciendo una seña y comenzando a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos.

* * *

><p>"¿Quienes son ellas?" preguntó Rachel en el recreo siguiente. Estaban apoyados contra los casilleros con Noah, y miraban a la gente. Justo aparecieron Quinn, Santana y Brittany.<p>

"The Unholy Trinity" dijo Noah. "Dicen que gobiernan al colegio y puede ser así. No creo que uno quiera por voluntad propia estar de su lado malo. La del medio es Quinn Fabray"

"Ohhhh" dijo Rachel quien conocía la historia de Noah, Quinn y Beth.

"Si, la de la derecha, es Santana López. Y podrías ser un poco más disimulada al recorrer con tu mirada su cuerpo" dijo Noah riendo.

"Es sexy" dijo Rachel

"La de la izquierda, es Brittany." dijo Noah

"¿Tiene apellido?"

"Todos la conocemos por Brittany"

"Supongo que nadie tuvo la voluntad de preguntarle el apellido" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Es probable." dijo Noah

* * *

><p>"¿En serio no quieres?" preguntó Noah mientras acompañaba a Rachel a la puerta principal.<p>

"Sabes muy bien que no es mi sueño" dijo Rachel

"Vamos, siempre lo fue" dijo Noah

"Tenemos...que hablar de ciertas cosas" dijo Rachel recordando que Noah no sabía muy bien su historia del último año.

"De acuerdo. ¿Te vas al departamento?"

"Si."

"Paso después del entrenamiento"

"De acuerdo, Noah"

El muchacho vio como Rachel se ponía el casco y salía en su moto rumbo al centro de Lima, en donde vivía en un departamento, ella sola.

"Hola, Puckerman" dijo Quinn a sus espaldas. Noah dio media vuelta y se encontró con The Unholy Trinity mirándolo.

"Hola" dijo inseguro de lo que podían llegar a preguntar.

"Tenemos una duda, Noah" dijo Quinn

"No, yo no me acosté con ninguna de las porristas. Es más, me hice el estudio y no tengo herpes. Así que yo no las contagié" dijo Puck

Las tres porristas pestañearon y miraron a Puckerman como tratando de entender lo que él estaba diciendo.

"Eso es algo que vamos a investigar después." dijo Quinn

"¿Quién es la chica de la moto?" preguntó Santana

"Oh..." dijo Puck. "Rachel"

"¡Tiene nombre!" dijo Brittany aplaudiendo alegremente.

"¿De dónde viene?" preguntó Quinn

"Pensé que la interesada era Santana" dijo Puck.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Tienen alguna pregunta que pueda responder?" preguntó Puck

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Santana

"Su nombre es Rachel, Rachel Berry. Es una amiga mía. Vivió en Lima hasta hace unos años atrás y después se fue con sus padres a California. Por ciertos motivos, que no son míos para contar, ahora está viviendo en Lima"

"¿Por qué tuvo tantas detenciones hoy y Figgins se las quitó?" preguntó Quinn. "Me enteré por Sue, que parece ser que fue la única que no quiso dejarla después de hora"

"Rachel...Rachel es especial." dijo Puck. "Es...miren...por favor no la traten distinto que hasta ahora porque ella es distinta."

"¿Distinta como?" preguntó Santana

"¿Es como Sanny?" preguntó Brittany

"Además de que puede ser como Sanny..." dijo Noah pensando. "Rachel tiene una inteligencia muy superior a la de todos nosotros. Y sus detenciones se las ganó porque en cada clase que tuvo le corrigió algo al profesor que le tocaba. Figgins la dejó ir porque Rachel, aunque puede ser muy pesada corrigiendo a todos, puede ayudarle a mejorar la calidad de las clases del último año. Aunque Rachel dijo que no creía, ya que parecía que los profesores eran muy orgullosos"

"Demasiados datos" dijo Quinn

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Santana

"¿Rachel es un hada?" preguntó Brittany

* * *

><p>Noah subía las escaleras hacia el tercer piso del edificio en donde Rachel vivía. Era uno de los últimos edificios construidos en Lima, de solo tres piso de altura el lugar olía a nuevo. Se dirigió hacia el departamento A del tercer piso y golpeó la puerta.<p>

Rachel le abrió la puerta y Noah pudo verla vestida con un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera blanca, su pelo en una cola de caballo, y unos anteojos para leer.

"Estabas leyendo cosas avanzadas. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Puckerman entrando y sorprendiéndose al ver una guitarra y unas hojas sobre la mesa ratona. "Me dijiste que ya no era más tu sueño"

"Cantar y Broadway no es más mi sueño, Noah" dijo Rachel pasando al lado de su amigo y sentándose.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Noah sentándose en el enorme sillón.

"¿En serio quieres saberlo?" preguntó Rachel

"Por supuesto"

"Entonces ve a la maldita heladera y busca la cerveza. No puedo contar la historia sin alcohol" dijo Rachel y Noah alegremente hizo lo que ella le había pedido.

Se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón, estirándose completamente a lo largo del mismo.

"Hace dos años atrás, comencé una relación con alguien" dijo Rachel. "Se llama Marissa. No sé donde puede estar, realmente. Así que no preguntes sobre ella. El día del accidente, ella iba manejando."

"¿Accidente?" preguntó Noah

"Oh, si, sabía que algo no estaba contando" dijo Rachel tomando de un solo trago toda una cerveza y abriendo otra antes de continuar. "Ella es un año más grande que yo, me pidió que la acompañe a su baile de graduación. Pasó a buscarme en su auto y fuimos al baile, en donde la pasamos bien. Pero ella y algunos de sus amigos comenzaron a beber alcohol. Cuando nos fuimoso del baile rumbo a la casa de uno de sus amigos para otra fiesta, chocamos de frente con otro auto. Los paramédicos me intubaron apenas llegaron, pero arruinaron mis cuerdas vocales para siempre. Ella no tuvo grandes lesiones y se marchó del hospital dos días después. Nunca más supe sobre ella y solo sé que no puedo cantar como antes"

"Espera, espera...¿me estás diciendo que una idiota te quitó el sueño de tu vida?" preguntó Noah sentándose inmediatamente.

"Podría decirse que si es una idiota" dijo Rachel. "Demostró que realmente no me amaba como decía"

"Rachel..." dijo Noah, sabía que su amiga había soñado toda su vida con actuar en Broadway.

"Puedo cantar, no es tan malo el daño, pero...no puedo cantar como antes" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. "No puedo cantar como para Broadway"

Noah se largó a llorar. Él adoraba a la diva y sabía de su futuro. Bueno ya no era tan diva como antes, pero era a el le gustaba llamarla así mentalmente.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente, Rachel y Noah aparecieron en la escuela con anteojos de sol, ambos parecían completamente destrozados y los rumores de una extraña noche de sexo comenzaron a correr por toda la escuela.<p>

"Creo que no era como tú" dijo Brittany parándose al lado de Santana, después de que ésta escuchara los rumores.

"Eso parece" dijo la latina.

"Este no es un pueblo para alguien como tú" dijo la rubia contenta.

"Por suerte es el último año" dijo Santana

Mientras tanto, Rachel miraba de lejos a Santana.

"Deja de mirarla, en serio" dijo Puckerman

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque si. Ella es...una mujer fuerte y tiene un carácter más fuerte todavía."

"¿Y eso qué quiere decir?"

"Quiero decir que no creo que sea la persona con la que quieres estar después de lo que te pasó"

"No te lo conté antes, todas las veces que hablamos por teléfono, por esto. Te pones en el lugar de mi perro guardián y no me vas a dejar ver a nadie."

"Lo siento" dijo Noah. "Te advierto que están viniendo con un granizado en tu dirección"

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Es una forma de bienvenida" dijo Noah cuando Azimio y Karofsky se pararon al frente de Rachel con los dos enormes vasos rojos.

"Bienvenida" dijo Azimio comenzando a girar lentamente su mano. Pero Rachel, que no iba a permitir que un idiota le arruinara la ropa, fue más rápida y movió una de sus mano para ejercer la fuerza contraria a la que estaba ejerciendo el atleta. Eventualmente, la fuerza ejercida por ella y la sorpresa fueron mayores y el granizado cayó sobre Azimio. Previendo que su compañero cuando se recobrara de la sorpresa le iba a tirar esa cosa encima, Rachel también hizo que Karofsky se tirara el granizado encima.

"Ahora, no quiero ningún tipo de bienvenida de parte de simios como uds." dijo Rachel alejándose de ellos dos, mientras el resto del cuerpo estudiantil se reía por lo que había sucedido.

* * *

><p>Para la hora del almuerzo ya todos sabían que Rachel se había defendido de dos granizados y que se había acostado con Puckerman, aunque lo último era un rumor ya lo daban por hecho.<p>

"Tuviste agallas" dijo una voz que Rachel no conocía. Había entrado al baño a hacer sus necesidades y cuando salió se encontró con una de las porristas por las que había preguntado el día anterior.

"Rachel Berry" dijo estirando su mano después de haberse lavado y secado las dos.

"Santana López" dijo la porrista.

"Un gusto" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la puerta.

"Espera..." dijo Santana corriendo detrás de ella. "En serio, tuviste agallas. Nadie había hecho eso que hiciste con esos dos idiotas"

"Noah me dijo lo mismo" dijo Rachel mirándola.

"¿Noah?"

"Puck"

"Ahh tu novio"

"¿Mi novio? Por favor, no. Para ese puesto me gustan personas un poco más...femeninas."

"¿Cómo?"

"Me gustan las mujeres." dijo Rachel dejando a Santana dentro del cuarto de baño, quien al verse sola empezó a hacer un baile de la victoria.

* * *

><p>Desde entonces, Santana pasaba sus días intentando lograr hablar a solas con Rachel y la pequeña morena se había convertido en una persona más del grupo de amigos jugadores de Puckerman.<p>

Santana a veces intentaba acercarse a ellos, para escuchar que decía Rachel, pero se sorprendía al no escucharla hablar mucho.

"Finn ¿puedes cortarla? La chica no quiere saber nada contigo" dijo Quinn un día, casi dos semanas después del inicio de clases, en los que su novio estaba mirando enojado a Puckerman y a Rachel.

"¿Qué le sucede a Shrek?" preguntó Santana

Finn la miró y caminó hacia uno de los baños.

"Me tiene cansada. Desde que esa chica llegó, el estúpido está tratando de hablar con ella. No se detiene a pesar de que ella ya lo insultó cuatro veces e incluso Azimio y Karofsky le advirtieron a Finn que no insista" dijo Quinn

"Una pensaría que Azimio y Karofsky la odiarían después de que les tiró ese granizado" dijo Santana

"Yo pensé lo mismo, pero resulta que ellos después se acercaron y le dieron una bienvenida mejor. Sin granizados ni comidas incluidas. Resulta que se sintieron arrepentidos de haber intentado tirarle un granizado."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana "¿Qué sienten?"

"No lo sé. Solo sé que la chica esa nueva es más inteligente que muchos, que no quiere unirse al coro a pesar de que Schuester dice que la escuchó cantar un día en el auditorio, no quiere saber nada con mi novio y nadie la ha escuchado hablar demasiado. Ah...y Sue parece estar orgullosa de ella"

"¿No tendrías que estar contenta de que no quiere nada con tu novio?"

"Si, pero el idiota me hace quedar mal" dijo Quinn dejando a Santana en medio del pasillo sola.

* * *

><p>Rachel no quería ni pisar el auditorio, después de que ese extraño profesor la había escuchado cantar, por lo tanto esperaba descargar todo dentro de su departamento.<p>

"Si tienes un departamento ¿por qué no me permites hacer una fiesta?" preguntó Noah un sábado a la tarde.

"No" dijo Rachel

"Pero Rach..." suplicó Noah

"No"

"Pero es que..."

"No"

"Esta bien" dijo Noah estacionando el auto en la playa de estacionamiento del centro comercial.

"No sé porque no me dejaste venir en la moto"

"Por que sé que si lo hacías no ibas a venir al centro comercial"

"No sé a que venimos al centro comercial"

"Rach...¿crees que sería bueno tener una banda?"

"¿Una banda?"

"Si estuve leyendo tus canciones"

"¿Quién te dio permiso?"

"Tú al dejarlas a la vista"

"Maldita yo"

"Rach...espera" dijo Noah tratando de alcanzarla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel enojada.

"¿No te parece que tendríamos...no sé...una oportunidad? Eres muy buena escribiendo y componiendo. Y cantando también. Una buena banda de rock no viene mal." dijo Noah.

"¿No tenemos que comprar ropa para una fiesta hoy?"

"Si"

"Entonces, hagamos eso y sigamos con nuestras vidas" dijo Rachel en voz alta.

* * *

><p>Las fiestas no eran algo que a Rachel le gustara mucho, pero Noah le decía que una mujer borracha siempre era una mujer disponible. Aunque Rachel se dio cuenta de que eso podía servir para los hombres, porque a pesar de estar muy borrachas, al día siguiente, las mujeres iban a sufrir un gran gay panic si se despertaban al lado de otra mujer.<p>

Por lo tanto Rachel se quedó con un vaso en una de las esquinas de la habitación y respondía siempre y cuando alguien le preguntara algo.

Incluso había salido a bailar con algunas de las porristas de primer año, que se acercaban saltando y contentas hasta ella.

Santana observaba esto desde el otro lado de la habitación, mientras Brittany le decía que juntara coraje y se acercara a hablar con ella.

Las jóvenes porristas, bailaban con Rachel y corrían con sus otras amigas para hablar entre ellas. Podían notar que la pequeña morena tenía muy buenos movimientos y ellas querían que Rachel las tocara, pero no iba a hacerlo, ya que no quería sufrir algún ataque por parte de los hombres de esa escuela.

Eso fue hasta que en su tranquilidad, Finn Hudson se acercó a ella.

"Hola" dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel quien lo miró y suspiró. "Veo que estás aquí, aburrida. ¿No quieres que vayamos a hablar a algún lugar en donde estemos nosotros dos, sin ropa"

"¿No tienes novia?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Quinn quien se estaba acercando hacia ellos.

"Si, pero no creo que se enoje. Tenemos una relación bastante liberal" dijo Finn.

Rachel giró sus ojos y miró a Quinn quien parecía cada vez más enojada mientras más cerca estaba. Algunos de los que estaban alrededor, comenzaron a prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando. Y Finn, al no escuchar respuesta de la morena, comenzó a acariciar su brazo y _accidentalmente_ le tocó uno de sus pechos. Esto fue lo que hizo que Rachel no soportara más su presencia y una de sus piernas fuera a parar a la entrepierna de Finn con mucha fuerza y velocidad. Cuando Finn se agachó para taparse, Rachel le tiró un derechazo a la cara.

"Intenta no molestarme más y no acercarte más a mi. Para ti, Fergus, no existo" dijo Rachel pegándole una vez más en la cara y saliendo por la puerta trasera.

"Ve" dijo Brittany en el oído de Santana mientras veía como Quinn comenzaba a gritarle a Finn y todos comenzaban a mirar atentos lo que estaba pasando.

"Creo que acabas de hacer algo que muchos no creían posible" dijo Santana encontrando a Rachel sentada detrás de un árbol.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel mirando quien le hablaba.

"Rechazar a Finn Hudson" dijo Santana tratando de sentarse a su lado.

"¿Estás borracha?" preguntó Rachel

"Algo" dijo Santana

"Eso me tranquiliza."

"Ahora te has convertido en una ídola para muchas mujeres ahí adentro"

"¿Qué le ve Quinn a esa cosa?"

"Es...algo así como el más popular de la escuela"

"Triste es que una escuela tenga como popular a un idiota como ese"

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Santana quien comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, el alcohol y el sueño estaban venciendo. Rachel no dijo nada cuando sintió la cabeza de Santana apoyarse en su hombro y se quedó un buen rato ahí, al notar que la latina estaba completamente dormida.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" dijo una voz cantarina una hora y media después.

"Eres la otra porrista" dijo Rachel

"Si, Brittany."

"¿Tu apellido?"

"Pierce. Gracias por preguntar, nadie antes lo hizo."

"No hay problema."

"¿Quieres que la levante?"

"Por favor" dijo Rachel ayudándola para que Santana no se despierte. "Gracias"

"De nada" dijo Brittany cargando a la latina hasta el interior de la casa.

* * *

><p>Desde ese día en adelante, Rachel era seguida por un grupo de porristas y muchas mujeres de la escuela.<p>

Ella no demostraba lo molesta que estaba, simplemente se convertía en una persona un poco más callada de lo normal, escondiéndose cada vez que podía.

En las fiestas, había comenzado a ser vigilada de cerca por algunos jugadores, quienes lograban que Hudson se mantuviera lejos de la pequeña morena, quien era su ídola por haberlo golpeado.

"No entiendo. Si lo odian tanto ¿por qué sigue en el equipo?" preguntó Rachel una vez, en uno de los almuerzos, cuando todos hablaban en contra de Finn. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el día que lo había golpeado.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Puckerman

"Si, disculpen chicos." dijo Rachel mirando al grupo que siempre la acompañaba en cada almuerzo. "Pero si él es el quarterback es porque uds. se lo permiten. O sea, yo vi un par de partidos y realmente él ni siquiera da los pases bien. Solo tiene que tirar hacia adelante y uno de uds. va corriendo hacia ahí. Es por eso que pierden. Están concentrados en buscar la pelota que tira Finn y no notan lo que pasa a su alrededor"

Los jugadores se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que era cierto.

"Es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto" dijo Karofsky.

Rachel suspiró y todos esperaron que se levantara y se fuera ofendida, pero no lo hizo.

"Pero no podemos pedirle a Finn que nos tire el balón a donde tiene que ser la jugada." dijo Azimio. "No sabe distinguir la derecha de la izquierda"

"¿Y es la única persona con capacidades de ser quarterback?" preguntó Rachel ahora si levantándose de la mesa.

Ese mismo día, William Schuester, quien seguía con sus intentos de que Rachel Berry sea miembro de su coro la acorraló a la salida de una clase.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo caminando hacia su oficina, pensando en que la chica nueva iba a seguirlo. Pero cuando llegó a su oficina, Rachel no estaba detrás de él.

Enojado caminó hasta el casillero de ella, en donde se encontraba, y se paró de nuevo a su lado.

"Tenemos que hablar" volvió a decir.

"Pensé que no ya que me dijo eso y se fue" dijo Rachel cerrando su casillero.

"Te estás ganando una semana en detención" dijo Schuester

"¿Por qué?"

"Sigueme. No creo que quieras que lo que tenga que decirte lo escuche alguien"

"No me importa que puede llegar a decirme"

"Berry..."

"¿Qué?"

"Sé de tu pasado"

"Yo también. No es muy interesante"

"Si no quieres que se sepa, es mejor que te unas al coro"

"¿Me está amenazando?"

"Yo...no...solo estoy...si"

"De acuerdo. Proceda a cumplir con lo que amenaza porque no voy a unirme a su coro" dijo Rachel dejándolo en el pasillo y solo.

"¡Me las vas a pagar Berry!" gritó Schuester

"De acuerdo" fue la respuesta de la morena.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Finn se acercó a la mesa en donde sus compañeros de equipo y Rachel Berry solían comer.<p>

"¿Cómo es que se sientan con ella a comer? ¿Están seguros de que quieren seguir haciéndolo?" preguntó con un aire de superioridad. A su lado, Quinn miraba intentando saber que era lo que pretendía su novio y Santana los había seguido para escuchar hablar a Rachel.

"¿De qué estás hablando Hudson?" preguntó Noah, quien sabía de la conversación entre el director del coro y Rachel el día anterior. Sabía que iba a buscar a Finn para llevar a cabo su venganza.

"De sentarse con una nerd" dijo Finn y todos miraron a Rachel.

"¿Eso es lo que eres?" preguntó Azimio. Él sabía que la morena era muy inteligente, compartía varias clases con ella.

"Eso dicen" dijo Rachel "Aunque debería ser una definición más cercana a superdotada"

"¿También tienes un pene?" preguntó Karofsky

"No, lamentablemente eso no. Sino me sería más fácil conquistar mujeres" dijo Rachel y todos en la mesa se rieron. También lo hicieron Quinn y Santana, mientras Finn miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

"¿Por eso me rechazaste?" preguntó cuando las risas subsistieron

"Si, es que soy muy inteligente que tu parecido al mono titi me da asco" dijo Rachel generando una nueva oleada de carcajadas.

Finn que, obviamente, no entendía demasiado, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Quinn decidió volver a su mesa, lo mismo que Santana quien miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás.

* * *

><p>Para el viernes de esa semana, Finn había perdido su puesto de quarterback ante la queja continua de sus compañeros quienes decían que las jugadas tenían que hacerse como eran y no como Finn tirara.<p>

Quinn, mientras tanto, miraba como Santana se vestía sensualmente para una cena.

"Dicen que ella tuvo que ver con que a Finn le quitaran su puesto" dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama de su amiga.

"Quinn ¿dónde se ha visto que un jugador de football siga la pelota y no la pelota vaya hacia el jugador?" preguntó Santana "Además, seamos sinceras, estuvimos ayer en el entrenamiento cuando Beiste se hartó. Le dijo bien en claro, tira hacia la derecha, es la mano que usas para tirar, Finn. Y él tiró hacia la izquierda, diciendo que él utiliza su otra derecha"

"¿Crees que debo seguir saliendo con él?" preguntó la rubia

"Es tu decisión. Supuestamente estás enamorada de él"

"No creo que sea amor"

"¿Recién te das cuenta?"

"Tenía que mantener mi popularidad después del escándalo de Beth"

"¿Pero con Finn?"

"Si, tienes razón. Esta noche en la fiesta termino con él. ¿Y tú por qué estás tan sexy?"

"Planeo acercarme a Rachel"

Quinn suspiró. Sabía que no podía entablar una nueva conversación sobre lo mal que estaba ser homosexual, menos cuando Rachel había dicho esas cosas en la mesa unos días atrás y parecía que no le molestaba a nadie.

"Si necesitas ayuda, avisa" dijo Quinn levantándose porque sabía que Santana ya estaba lista y quería irse.

* * *

><p>La fiesta era como todas las últimas, mucho alcohol dando vueltas, muchas jóvenes porristas siguiendo a Rachel por toda la casa y un Noah Puckerman vigilando cada movimiento de su amiga.<p>

"Algún día vas a tener que tomar alcohol" dijo Noah parándose a su lado.

"No quiero, Noah" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque alguien tiene que estar lo suficientemente sobria para manejar." dijo Rachel mirando la entrada de Santana en la habitación. "Guau, cada día me sorprende lo hermosa que es"

"Bueno, dicen por ahí que está interesada en vos" dijo Noah sonriendo

"No lo creo" dijo Rachel.

"Además de que no debes soportar un gay panic con ella" agregó su amigo.

"¿En serio?"

"Si, conseguí un lugar para que practiquemos" dijo Noah antes de alejarse, porque veía a Santana caminar hacia ellos moviendo sensualmente sus caderas.

"Hola Rachel" dijo Santana parándose al lado de la pequeña morena.

"Hola Santana" fue su respuesta mirándola de arriba a abajo. Santana tenía puesto un vestido rojo, corto y bien ajustado.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" preguntó la latina y Rachel inmediatamente llevó su mirada a su rostro, notando que se había puesto colorada.

"Me gusta" dijo Rachel juntando algo de coraje. "¿Crees que algún día podría dejar de mirarlo y tocarlo?" podía ser un poco menos directa, pero Santana le gustaba. Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que habían empezado las clases y realmente, lo único que hacían eran mirarse y saludarse de vez en cuando por los pasillos. En las fiestas, la latina solía terminar un poco borracha acercándose a ella para hablar un poco más.

"Me encantaría" dijo Santana tomando un trago de su bebida. "¿Quieres bailar?"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel aceptando la mano que Santana le estaba ofreciendo y moviéndose hacia el centro de la pista.

Como la música era movida, no necesitaban estar demasiado cerca la una de la otra, pero sin embargo como si de un imán se tratara, sus cuerpos se acercaban. Hasta que sus caderas estuvieron unidas.

Rachel sabía que probablemente ella tendría que tomar el siguiente paso, sobre todo al notar el rubor cubriendo las mejillas de la latina, y lo hubiera hecho si alguien no hubiera gritado: ¡POLICÍA!

Todos comenzaron a girar de un lado para el otro, tratando de escapar a pesar de que la sirena se sentía lejos. Noah le hizo señas a Rachel de que lo siguiera, pero la pequeña morena tenía una mano de Santana bloqueando la suya.

Rachel le hizo una seña a su amigo y éste salió corriendo.

"Ven conmigo" le gritó a Santana y salió por la puerta de atrás, cruzando por la casa que colindaba con la de la fiesta y llegando a la otra cuadra, en donde su moto estaba estacionada.

"¿Por qué estacionaste tan lejos?" preguntó Santana viendo como Rachel agarraba un casco y giraba hacia ella, poniéndoselo en la cabeza y ajustándolo.

"Siempre hay que estar atento a que pueda llegar a aparecer la policía" dijo Rachel. "El tema va a ser que viajar sea un poco incómodo con esa pequeño vestido" agregó acariciando el muslo de Santana. No pretendía que fuera sensual, pero sabía que con lo alcoholizada que podía llegar a estar la latina eso iba a suceder.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Siempre aparece la policía en estas fiestas, por lo tanto siempre paso por la casa primero y veo las posibles vías de escape. Después de eso, estaciono la moto en la que mejor me convenga y dejo todo listo" explicó Rachel

"El tema es que estas borracha" dijo Santana

"No lo estoy. No tomo alcohol, en las fiestas." dijo Rachel subiéndose a la moto y mirando a Santana. "Prometo llevarte a un lugar, de forma segura"

Santana sonrió y aunque desconfiaba de subirse a la moto, lo hizo.

Diez minutos después y tranquilamente, Rachel estacionaba en su edificio y esperaba que Santana se bajara del mismo.

"¿Vives aquí?" preguntó sorprendida. Sabía que edificio era, muchos querían un departamento ahí, y muy pocos conocidos lo habían logrado.

"Si" dijo Rachel bajándose de la moto y poniéndole los seguros.

"Guau" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres subir o quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" preguntó Rachel. No quería que Santana creyera que se la iba a llevar a su cama inmediatamente y había manejado hasta el departamento porque era el camino más conocido para ella.

"Me encantaría subir" dijo Santana siguiendo a la morena hasta el tercer piso.

Santana aprendió entonces que Rachel no tomaba alcohol en fiestas porque algo había pasado en una, aunque no se lo contó, y no confiaba en gente borracha para manejar, por eso siempre iba en su vehículo.

"Aunque nunca se puede evitar que haya algún idiota manejando borracho que te choque a pesar de que estes sobrio"

También aprendió que Rachel solía tocar la guitarra y a pesar de que le insistió, la morena dijo que no.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Santana

"Porque no" dijo Rachel y la latina decidió dejar de lado el tema.

"¿Vives sola?" preguntó Santana, ya habían tomado tres cervezas cada una y a Rachel se le habían acabado.

"Si, mis padres viajan mucho. Cuando les dije que quería volver a Lima, decidieron que lo mejor era un departamento. Conocen a Noah y saben que iba a convencerme de tener fiestas si iba a la casa que teníamos. Así que la vendieron y compraron acá." explicó Rachel

"¿Y confían lo suficiente para que vivas sola?"

"Los únicos problemas que he tenido, siempre fueron culpa de otros. Y los que he causado yo, no han sido descubiertos"

"¿En serio?¿Cómo cuales?"

"No sé. Realmente no me he portado demasiado mal como para generar problemas"

"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?" preguntó Rachel

"¿En serio?"

"Si, no puedo llevarte a esta hora, he tomado alcohol. Y no me gustaría que pidieras un taxi"

"De acuerdo. Gracias"

* * *

><p>Santana despertó y miró a su alrededor, notando la foto de Rachel con dos hombres como primera cosa.<p>

Pudo ver en una silla al lado de la cama algo de ropa doblada, y sabía que Rachel se la había dejado para ella.

Cuando salió de la habitación, con ropa que no era de ella, pudo escuchar a alguien cantando y el rasgar de una guitarra.

Se quedó sorprendida por la voz que tenía Rachel y esperó hasta que termine de cantar.

"Ahora entiendo porque Schuester te quería en el coro" dijo Santana y mantuvo la respiración cuando ella giró. Tenía puesto los lentes, lo cual a los ojos de la latina, la hacía mucho más sexy.

"Ahh ese profesor que se hace pasar por director de un coro" dijo Rachel

"De mejor forma imposible describirlo, pero si cantas así, me encantaría escucharte todos los días" dijo Santana caminando para sentarse al lado de ella.

"No creo que pueda hacerlo" dijo Rachel "No tengo la motivación suficiente y esta ese chico...Hudson...ahí siempre."

"¿Finn?" preguntó Santana

"Todo el tiempo me está mirando" dijo Rachel. "¿Quieres desayunar algo?"

"Me encantaría. Pero déjame invitarte" dijo Santana

"No, está bien. Tendrías que mirar tu celular, estuvo sonando." dijo Rachel levantándose y dejando los lentes sobre la mesa ratona.

"Oh, gracias" dijo Santana. "¿Dónde está?"

"En la habitación"

Santana buscó su celular y vio que tenía muchos mensajes y como 15 llamadas de su madre. Así que decidió llamarla mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

"_¿Dónde estás?" _fue lo primero que su madre preguntó cuando respondió.

"Me quedé a dormir en la casa de una amiga" dijo Santana

"_Bueno, por lo menos estás viva" _dijo su madre

"¿Viva?" preguntó Santana

"_Quinn y Brittany pasaron la noche en la cárcel" _explicó su madre _"Cómo no nos llamaron a nosotros, salvo los padres de ellas para contarnos, nos preocupamos"_

"¿En la cárcel?" preguntó la latina mirando a Rachel quien prestaba atención.

"_Las descubrieron escapando con alcohol, de una fiesta que no debería haberse estado realizando" _explicó su madre. _"Además de que estaban borrachas. ¿No sabías nada de esa fiesta?" _

"Si sabía, solo que me encontré a una amiga que no le gustan demasiado las fiestas y se estaba marchando y me marché con ella" dijo Santana.

"_¿Amiga nada más?" _preguntó su madre y Santana sabía porque lo estaba preguntando. Ella había salido del clóset con su familia durante el verano. No era cuestión de que Quinn lo supiera, todavía. No quería una charla como la de la otra vez.

"Si, amiga." dijo Santana y pudo ver a Rachel levantar una ceja mirándola divertida.

"_Bueno, me alegra que estés bien. Te espero más tarde entonces." _dijo su madre y terminó la comunicación.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Rachel mientras preparaba la mesa.

"Quinn y Brittany pasaron la noche en la cárcel"

"Eso es interesante." dijo Rachel mirando su celular. "Supongo que Noah también ya que no me escribió ni nada"

"Ese chico tiene una gran costumbre de quedar tras las rejas" dijo Santana. "Aunque este año no le ha pasado tan seguido"

"Es que este año me tiene a mi para sacarlo a salvo" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de ella.

"¿Qué tan alto es tu coeficiente intelectual?" preguntó Santana. Había escuchado a Finn y a Schuester reirse de ella, tratando de que el resto del coro también lo hiciera y así toda la escuela. Todo porque no quería meterse en el coro.

"Dicen que bastante alto" dijo Rachel. "No es algo que tenga demasiado en cuenta"

"¿No? Creo que si." dijo Santana señalando el living, donde tres de las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas de libros.

"Es que me gusta leer, Santana. Eso no le hace mal a nadie. Bueno...salvo a los profesores de McKinley que se han encontrado con algún tipo de reto."

"No debe ser fácil tener a alguien que les corrija, siendo ellos quienes tienen que enseñar"

"No es mi culpa. Podrían ponerle un poquito más de interés a enseñar, después de todo es lo que les paga sus cuentas"

"¿En tu colegio anterior eras así?"

"Si, pero ya se habían acostumbrado." dijo Rachel.

La conversación pasó entonces a cosas más simples, como que tipo de música les gustaba a cada una.

"Te llevo" dijo Rachel horas después de haber estado hablando con Santana y ésta hubiera dicho que tenía que irse.

"No hace falta. Es de día, puedo ir caminando" dijo la latina.

"No, no. por favor. Déjame llevarte" agregó Rachel.

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana contenta, porque así la separación duraba unos minutos más.

Esta vez, las dos viajaron con casco y Rachel seguía las indicaciones que Santana le iba dando, con una mano, mientras con la otra se agarraba fuertemente de la pequeña morena.

"Gracias" dijo cuando estacionaron al frente de su casa. Rogaba que su madre no estuviera, porque iba a salir de la misma, queriendo conocer a Rachel.

"De nada" dijo Rachel sin apagar la moto. "Adiós" agregó acelerando.

Santana se quedó mirándola partir y se dio cuenta de que no le había pedido el número de teléfono.

"Soy una idiota" dijo caminando hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>"Ni loca voy a dejar mi guitarra en este lugar" dijo Rachel mirando el lugar que Noah había logrado encontrar para practicar.<p>

"Ni te lo iba a pedir." dijo Noah.

"No quisiera ser el baterista" dijo David Karofsky

"¿Por qué? Yo soy el baterista" dijo Azimio

"Porque vas a tener que desarmar y armar la batería cada vez que se nos ocurra practicar" dijo David.

Todos sonrieron y se pusieron a armar los instrumentos.

Desde entonces, se juntaban en ese galpón en las afueras de Lima para practicar.

* * *

><p>Santana caminaba a la derecha de Quinn Fabray, el lunes a la mañana, cuando vio a Rachel en su casillero. Haciendo algo que nunca se había animado a hacer, rompió la formación y caminó hacia la pequeña morena.<p>

"Hola" dijo Santana parándose al lado de Rachel.

"Hola Santana" dijo Rachel mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ups, estás en problemas" agregó al ver a Quinn caminando enojada hacia ellas.

"Santana ¿cómo te atreves a romper la formación?" dijo Quinn parándose detrás de su amiga y la latina, giró con una ceja levantada a mirarla.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, Quinn" dijo Santana

"Pero podías esperar hasta que nuestro paseo matutino se acabara" dijo la rubia

"No quiero esperar, Quinn" dijo Santana. "Además, ¿no te falta algo?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn enojándose

"Una cosa alta que siempre anda dando vueltas a tu alrededor." dijo Santana

"Sabes que no está en nuestro paseo" dijo Quinn

"Hoy no tenía ganas de hacerlo Quinn" dijo la latina

"Es tradición" dijo Quinn

"Basta o te pego. Y sabes que lo voy a hacer" dijo Santana. "Además ya habíamos recorrido la mayor parte del colegio"

"Pero aquí están los seniors" dijo Quinn

"Si, pero a ellos ya no les damos miedo" dijo Santana y Quinn giró para seguir su camino.

"¿Qué fué eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Eso fue la demostración de que no es Quinn Fabray quien gobierna esta escuela" dijo Santana seductoramente.

"¿Hay gobierno en esta escuela? Pensé que era una anarquía" dijo Rachel cerrando su casillero. "¿Me buscabas por algo?"

"Si, me olvidé de pedirte tu número de teléfono el otro día" dijo Santana

"Oh, si. Yo también me olvidé de pedirte el tuyo" dijo Rachel sacando su celular y entregándoselo para que cargue su número.

Después de que ambas terminaron, Rachel se dio vuelta para caminar hacia su aula.

"Si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotros al mediodía" dijo la pequeña morena antes de desaparecer. Santana quedó sonriendo como tonta, pero no le importó demasiado.

* * *

><p>Para la hora del almuerzo, Santana entró sola al gran comedor y miró directamente hacia la mesa en donde Rachel solía sentarse. Pudo verla concentrada en la comida, mientras Puckerman a su lado hablaba con los otros jugadores de football. Notó también una silla vacía del otro lado de la pequeña morena y se dirigió contenta hacia ese lugar, después de poner algo de comida en su bandeja.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Puckerman al verla sentarse al lado de Rachel

"Yo la invité, Noah" dijo Rachel y su amigo asintió para seguir hablando con Karofsky y Azimio.

"¿De qué hablan?" preguntó Satana más para la diva que para los demás.

"No sé muy bien" dijo Rachel mirando a sus amigos y prestando atención.

"Es raro que no se haya aparecido en la práctica de hoy temprano" dijo Karofsky.

"¿De quién hablan?" preguntó Rachel

"Finn" dijeron todos y Santana aclaró su garganta porque veía que Quinn se acercaba a ellos.

"¿Y ahora te sientas con ellos?" preguntó Quinn deteniéndose detrás de Azimio y mirando a Santana con las manos en la cintura.

"En serio. Hoy te está faltando el poste" dijo Santana girando sus ojos.

"Finn parece haber tenido un contratiempo" dijo Quinn poniéndose un poco nerviosa

"¿En la cárcel?" preguntó Noah ocultando sus ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

"Santana te estás comportando mal" dijo Quinn poniéndose colorada.

"Ni estoy haciendo nada, Quinn" djio la latina y la rubia dio media vuelta y se fue a la mesa de las porristas.

"¿En la cárcel?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo, mientras Santana también prestaba atención.

"Parece ser que encontraron gran cantidad de drogas en su campera cuando lo detuvieron el viernes" dijo Noah

"Dime, por favor, que no tuviste nada que ver" dijo Rachel entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando a Noah.

"No, no, nada que ver. Te lo prometo" dijo Noah

"¿Uds. dos?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Karofsky y a Azimio

"Tampoco. Lo juramos" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Mientras nosotros pasábamos la noche en la cárcel, a diferencia de otras personas que pudieron huir" dijo Noah mirando a Rachel y a Santana de reojo. "Bueno...mientras nosotros pasábamos la noche ahí, pude escuchar algunas cosas"

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Como la explicación de Finn para esa cantidad de marihuana" dijo Noah

"Yo hubiera ido con _No sabía que estaba ahí, señor policía_. Si total, lo escuchan hablar y se dan cuenta que no es muy inteligente" dijo Santana y todos los jugadores la miraban sorprendidos.

"Nunca creí que alguien tan amiga de Quinn Fabray dijera algo así" dijo Karofsky

"Seamos sinceros, creo que ni Quinn lo soporta mucho últimamente" djio Azimio

"¿Puedo seguir?" preguntó Noah y todos asintieron. "Como yo no me podía dormir, digamos, estaba borracho pero no tanto, seguí escuchando y Finn admitió que había comprado toda esa marihuana. Cuando el policía le preguntó por qué la había comprado, Finn dijo que la había comprado para regalarla en la fiesta, porque quería ser popular de nuevo, ya que no era más el quarterback"

"Es muy idiota" dijo Rachel levantándose con la bandeja de comida.

"No terminé de comer" dijo Santana

"Tiro esto y vuelvo" dijo Rachel apurándose hacia uno de los tachos de comida y donde dejar la bandeja.

"Santana ¿qué le ve Quinn Fabray a Finn Hudson?" preguntó Karofsky seriamente. "Es una pregunta que nos ha estado dando vueltas por años, sobre todo desde que se acostó con Puckerman. Además, sabemos a ciencia cierta que no se ha acostado con él"

"Y no creemos que sea tan _célibe_ como aparenta" dijo Azimio

"Aunque Finn se crea la historia que si una es madre es nuevamente virgen" dijo Noah

"¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con ella desde lo de Beth?" preguntó Karofsky

"Estás loco que voy a volver a hacerlo. Quinn es linda y todo eso, pero acostarme con ella no es una experiencia que quiera repetir. Mucho menos si, por esa mala suerte de la vida, ella queda embarazada de nuevo" dijo Noah

"Y nos hiciste recordar eso" dijo Santana y todos sacudieron la cabeza, mientras Rachel volvía despacio.

"Creo que deberías ir a asegurarte que llegue en una pieza. Esas juniors no dejan de tocarla" dijo Noah señalando a las porristas que se le habían acercado a Rachel y trataban de hablar con ella, tocarla etc.

Santana miró y se levantó caminando segura hasta donde Rachel estaba escuchando no sabía a quien contar no sabía que.

"¿Cuántas vueltas quieren correr extra hoy?" preguntó Santana y las porristas la miraron para alejarse de Rachel corriendo.

"No tenías que hacer eso" dijo Rachel

"¿Te gusta que te toquen? Las llamo de vuelta"

"No, solo quería dar a entender que puedo manejarlo" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

"No creo que sepas como funcionan las cosas acá." dijo Santana caminando hacia la mesa.

"¿Cómo funcionan?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en su lugar. "Además, solo asiento con la cabeza y las dejo que hablen. No estoy prestándoles atención"

"Exacto. Solo generas más misterio" dijo Santana

"No genero misterio" dijo la pequeña morena.

"Si lo haces. Mientras ellas hacen y hacen preguntas sobre ti y al no responderlas, ellas creen que te estás haciendo la misteriosa y se sienten todavía más atraídas hacia tu persona" dijo Santana

"No es así" dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a sus amigos quienes asentían. "¿En serio es así?"

"Si" dijo Santana

"Pero no puedo fingir que las soporto. Y no me parece que sea correcto demostrarles que no las soporto" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, vas a tener que encontrar algo que hacer con eso" dijo Santana levantándose para dejar la bandeja y salir de la confitería.

"¿Ya son novias?" preguntó Noah en su oído

"No" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces tendrías que haberle avisado a ella" dijo su amigo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel y a su alrededor, sus amigos se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Quinn la encontró a la tarde, mientras salía del entrenamiento de las porristas, Rachel caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley como si no supiera que hacer.<p>

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó deteniéndose al frente de ella.

"Camino." dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"¿Qué haces con Santana?" fue la pregunta directa de Quinn

"Oh...¿celosa?" preguntó Rachel mirándola divertida.

"No soy de ese tipo de mujer" djio Quinn poniéndose colorada.

"Cierto, eres célibe" dijo Rachel tratando de seguir su camino.

"Pero soy su amiga y me preocupo por ella" dijo Quinn frenándola.

"Entonces, si eres su amiga dejarás que ella tome sus decisiones."

"No confío en tus amigos"

"Mis amigos me aceptan como soy, a pesar de que soy _ese tipo de mujer" _dijo Rachel.

"Yo no confío en ti" dijo Quinn "Pareces más peligrosa que Puckerman"

"Esta bien." dijo Rachel. "Ahora ¿la has visto?"

"Está en el vestuario, cambiándose" dijo Quinn

"Tendrías que liberar un poco esa tensión que tienes" dijo Rachel "Aunque parece que es cuando los fines de semana no van como tu quieres ¿verdad? Porque hasta ahora, simplemente, ignoraste mi existencia a pesar de que sabías que soy lesbiana."

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" preguntó Quinn enderezándose y mirando a Rachel enojada.

"Que sea quien sea que hizo que muchos terminaran en la cárcel el viernes, es muy mala persona. Y que Finn Hudson no es la persona con la que quieres estar. Y tienes miedo de estar con la persona con la que quieres estar, entonces crees que lo que hacen es pasar el tiempo."

"Yo..."

"Yo no voy a decir nada, porque no está en mi lugar hacerlo. Pero ¿no estás cansada de lastimarte?¿No estás cansada de volver a tu casa cada domingo y ponerte esa máscara cuando eres feliz desde el viernes a la tarde? Si quieres, puedo ser tu amiga, pero esta actitud de dueña del mundo no me gusta." concluyó Rachel pasando al lado de Quinn y caminando hacia el vestuario de las Cheerios.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Santana cuando salió del vestuario y vio a Rachel esperando.<p>

"Oh, te estaba esperando." dijo Rachel levantándose rápidamente

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te fuiste enojada de la mesa del almuerzo y no hablamos más"

"Nunca hablamos demasiado las dos en la escuela" dijo la latina comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Lo sé, pero pensé que había cambiado" dijo Rachel siguiéndola.

"No creo con esas detrás nuestro" dijo Santana señalando detrás de ellas dos, cuando la pequeña morena giró, pudo ver al grupo de jóvenes porristas que la seguían todo el tiempo.

"¿No puedes pedirles que no lo hagan?"

"No" dijo Santana "Porque las hago correr un montón en el entrenamiento y siguen haciéndolo"

"¿Te llevo?" preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema.

"Esta bien. Y solo porque me gusta andar en esa moto" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" preguntó Rachel después.

"No" dijo Santana

"Te llevo a la tuya, entonces" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Rachel entró en la escuela, se encontró con Santana esperándola en su casillero.<p>

"Hola" dijo la pequeña morena mirándola fijamente.

"Hola" dijo Santana mirando a un punto detrás de Rachel.

"No es mi culpa. Entré directamente" dijo Rachel. "Aparecieron de la nada" agregó

"Deberías dejar de ser tan misteriosa cuando te hablan" dijo Santana

"Pero es que no me gusta responder las preguntas que hacen" dijo Rachel "¿Puedo pasar a mi casillero?"

"Esta bien" dijo Santana.

"Santana, otra vez te saliste de la caminata" dijo Quinn apareciendo junto a Brittany por detrás de la latina, quien suspiró.

"Es nuestro último año. Seamos libres" dijo Santana girando para enfrentar a su amiga. Brittany mientras tanto pasó al lado de la latina y se paró delante de Rachel.

"Hola" dijo sonriendo

"Hola Brittany" dijo Rachel

"Gracias" dijo la rubia bajando la voz

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Tú sabes por que" dijo Brittany abrazándola y caminando hacia Quinn.

"Esta bien, solo voy a decirte que no vamos a hacer más la caminata, y que si quieres estar con una mujer puedes hacerlo" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué fumaste?" preguntó Santana

"Nada, no fumé nada. Deja de pensar que todos andamos en drogas" dijo Quinn

"Ciertamente tu novio no tiene ningún problema con las drogas" dijo Santana "Por eso me preocupo"

"Finn ha sido liberado" dijo Quinn y Santana y Rachel, quien ahora se había parado al lado de la latina, vieron el dolor en los ojos de Brittany. "Pero va a dejar de ser mi novio en cuanto lo vea."

"Dime por favor que no me estás haciendo un maldito chiste" dijo Santana

"Nunca bromeo con esas cosas" dijo Quinn

"¿Estas reuniones en mi casillero todas las mañanas van a ser seguidas?" preguntó Rachel

"Probablemente si" dijo Quinn dando media vuelta y marchándose junto a Brittany.

"¿Qué te dijo Brittany?" preguntó Santana

"¿Si te lo cuento, esta tarde en mi casa, vas a dejar de estar así enojada conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Esta bien" dijo Santana

"Pero no lo vas a poder decir" dijo Rachel

"Esta bien" dijo Santana y se giró para mirar a las jóvenes que estaban paradas detrás esperando que Rachel se moviera y las miró enojada antes de marcharse.

"No entiendo porque estoy trantando de darle tantas explicaciones" dijo Rachel volviendo a su casillero.

"Porque te gusta y crees que pueden llegar a ser más que amigas" dijo Noah acercándose a ella.

"¿Eres mi maldita conciencia?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo.

"No, pero no puedes negar que te guste" dijo Noah. "Y sabes que lo hace. Siempre estás mirándola, y lo del viernes, mientras bailaban. Espectacular."

"¿No terminas las frases por qué estás teniendo un sueño erótico?"

"Un recuerdo erótico, en realidad. Estaba recordando el momento en que estaban bailando" dijo su amigo.

"¿Sabes que tengo mucha carga en la espalda?"

"Si, pero eso no quita que puedas conocer a alguien que te ayude a cargarla" dijo su amigo dejándola sola.

* * *

><p>Esta vez, Rachel esperó a Santana afuera del salón del coro y muchos salían mirándola de reojo u enojados, como Schuester, quien por un momento pensó que iba a formar parte del coro, pero cuando un escándalo estalló dentro de su aula, regresó apurado. Todos los demás miembros que habían escuchado también, hasta que vieron a Finn salir con lágrimas en los ojos y sacándose los mocos de la cara.<p>

"Quinn lo dejó al finalizar glee, no puede pronunciar palabra, y Brittany está demasiado contenta y yo no entiendo nada. Digamos, estamos hablando de mis mejores amigas" dijo Santana parándose al lado de Rachel.

"La cuestión es observar" dijo Rachel. "¿Vamos?"

"Si" dijo Santana intrigada por lo que podía llegar a contarle Rachel.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al departamento y después de acomodarse, Santana se sentó a esperar que era lo que Rachel tenía que contarle.<p>

"¿Nunca notaste que Quinn siempre parece más relajada los primeros días de la semana?" preguntó Rachel

"Estás aquí hace tres meses y te has dado cuenta de muchas cosas..." dijo Santana pensando en lo que había dicho Rachel y notando que era cierto.

"En una de las primeras fiestas me di cuenta de que Quinn no pasaba tiempo con su novio, al contrario, siempre lo hacía con Brittany. Y nunca se separaban." dijo Rachel. "Hace como un mes atrás, entré sin querer a una habitación y estaban en una situación un poco...comprometodora."

"¿Estaban desnudas y en una cama?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Rachel.

"Brittany a veces me daba pistas, como que era igual que yo, pero nunca entendí bien el por que" dijo Santana.

"Este fin de semana no pudieron estar juntas porque el viernes terminaron las dos presas y estoy segura de que estuvieron castigadas todo el fin de semana. Por lo cual, Quinn estaba bastante nerviosa"

"Y por eso te trató como lo hizo" dijo Santana

"Si, pero además, ayer le dije que tenía que liberarse un poco y que no siguiera usando la máscara que usa de lunes a viernes" dijo Rachel. "Esa chica va a terminar en un manicomio si no comienza a disfrutar un poco de esta vida. Y Brittany lastimada."

"No pensé que te interesaran tanto las personas de esta escuela" dijo Santana

"No lo hacen, solo...me entrometo en situaciones porque quiero que este año termine y desaparecer" dijo Rachel

"¿Desaparecer?" preguntó Santana

"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi, Santana" dijo la pequeña morena.

"Quiero saberlas" dijo Santana bajando un poco la voz.

"No sabes en lo que estás metiéndote" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué puedes tener de malo en el pasado?" preguntó Santana. "Solo dame una oportunidad" intentó acercarse a Rachel, pero decidió que por un momento tenía que dejarla pensar, aunque no tenía idea de como sería la morena cuando estaba pensando en cosas importantes.

"Está bien" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana. "Pero vamos a ver como somos como amigas, antes de cualquier otra cosa. Y no tengo nada malo en el pasado, a pesar de que eso parezca. Noah puede haber esparcido algún tipo de rumor, pero realmente lo único que tengo para ocultar es mi inteligencia." dijo Rachel riendo.

"Está bien, eso no me molesta. Al contrario" dijo Santana "Me gustan las mujeres inteligentes"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Por eso creo que no conozco a demasiadas lesbianas en Lima. Son inteligentes, demasiado como para ocultarse"

"No creo que haya muchas lesbianas en Lima" dijo Rachel.

"Abrieron ese boliche para homosexuales, Kurt suele ir seguido con su novio, Blaine, pero sé que no hay muchas mujeres que vayan ahí" dijo Santana

"Yo también sabía" dijo Rachel

"¿Me puedes llevar? Debo cenar con mi madre hoy" dijo Santana levantándose.

"Si, de acuerdo" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Es la tercera vez que te deja esa chica" dijo María López, la madre de Santana cuando su hija cruzó el umbral de la puerta.<p>

"Si" dijo la joven latina.

"Invítala a cenar. Si ya es tu novia" dijo María.

"No es mi novia, mamá" dijo Santana siguiendo a su madre que iba caminando hacia la cocina.

"Pero supongo que lo será en algún momento"

"Eso espero" dijo Santana sentándose en la mesa.

"¿Qué sabes de sus padres?" preguntó María.

"No mucho. Me contó que estaban mucho de viaje por trabajo y que le han pagado un departamento, en el edificio nuevo que hicieron cerca de la calle Maine." dijo Santana. "Vive ahí sola. También me contó que tenían una casa acá que vendieron."

"¿Cuál es el apellido?" preguntó María

"Berry" dijo Santana

"Ohhh..." dijo la mujer mirando a su hija sorprendida.

"¿Por qué esa reacción?" preguntó Santana

"Los Berry vivieron acá hasta hace unos años atrás. ¿No te contó nada del por qué se fueron?" preguntó María.

"No, la verdad que no. Recién ahora estamos empezando a hablar bien" dijo Santana

"Me gustaría igual que la invitaras a cenar con nosotros algún día" dijo María.

"¿Por qué siento que hay algo que no me estás contando?" preguntó Santana

"Por que hay cosas que no te estoy contando" dijo María. "¿La has visto sin ropa?"

"¡Mamá!" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada.

"¿Qué? Es una pregunta válida" dijo María

"Te he dicho que no somos novias"

"Bueno, lo entiendo" dijo María. "Sus padres son dos hombres"

"¿Hombres?"

"Una pareja de homosexuales que se radicó en Lima para criar a su hija. No fue bien visto hace 16 años atrás, Santana. Eran acosados constantemente y hasta un grupo de lugareños había creado una organización para tratar de echarlos de aquí. Realmente no se andaban con pequeñeces. Y lo lograron"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Creo que eso te lo tendría que contar ella. Rachel ya tendría como unos 11 o 12 años" dijo María. "Y no está en mi contarte"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana molesta porque quería saber todo sobre Rachel.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Santana caminó hacia el casillero de Rachel, después del entrenamiento esperando verla.<p>

"No está aquí" dijo Puckerman apareciendo a su lado.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Una vez por mes tiene que ir a hacer algo. Después vuelve. Creo que esta noche" dijo Puck alejándose.

"¿Una vez por mes?" preguntó Santana corriendo detrás del jugador.

"El primer día te dije que Rachel era especial, y lo es." dijo Puckerman

"Pensé que lo decías por su inteligencia" dijo Santana

"Además, Santana. Rachel es especial y lo sabes, pero no solo porque es como tu" dijo Puckerman deteniéndose.

"¿Tiene que ver con el pasado?¿Con el tiempo que vivió en Lima?" preguntó Santana bajando la voz.

"Si...lo bueno es que nadie se acuerda de eso" dijo Puckerman. "Y por favor, espera que ella te lo cuente"

"Es lo que voy a hacer" dijo Santana dejándolo seguir, mientras caminaba pensativa hacia su aula.

* * *

><p>Rachel volvía a Lima casi con el caer de la noche, pensando en que en algún momento, esos viajes mensuales iban a terminarse. El problema era cuando.<p>

* * *

><p>"Necesitamos empezar a tocar algunos covers" dijo David ese fin de semana<p>

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Puckerman

"Porque así nos contratan" dijo David "Y podemos tener dinero para poder seguir practicando los temas de Rachel."

"Eso es cierto" dijo la pequeña morena. "Y tenemos que ponerle un maldito nombre a este grupo"

"Bueno, podemos ponerle _Malditos_ es la única forma en que nos llamas" dijo Azimio

"Ahora, vayamos a bañarnos, que tenemos otra fiesta y una latina quiere continuar con el baile de la semana pasada" dijo Puckerman

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien. ¿Vieron que se viene una JulyBerry Week? Más feliz no puedo estar, pero estuve leyendo los temas y creo que ya están todos contemplados en Viral. No importa, se puede inventar algo. Espero poder hacerla. Y me fui de tema._

_Este fue un pedido de lizzie19189 y no sé como le parece la última parte, ya que ella conocía gran parte de lo que había escrito. Espero que le guste y todos uds. Kitties (recuerden, lo uso de forma bisexual)._

_Bueno...y sobre todo...pasamos las 300 reviews! increíble. Muchas gracias por su apoyo en estas aventuras!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Eli: **espero que estés bien! me alegro que te haya gustado el final! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! Nos vemos pronto!_

_**Lelu: **gracias por la review! Espero que estés bien! Besos!_

_**Laars15: **jajaja no me había dado cuenta de que Santana era el hombre en la relación a pesar de que Ryan estaba presente. Pero creo que tenés razón, estaba como loca. Me cuesta matar a cualquiera de las dos, así que siempre busco una forma de no hacerlo. Espero que tengas una buena semana. Besos! Gracias por la review!_

_**RagDollCat:** me encanta escribir cosas de zombies, pero después de Rach, el mundo se fue al carajo, me di cuenta que es la temática más difícil para darle un final. Porque hay muchas opciones. O se lo deja abierto, haciendo que los protagonistas corran por sus vidas en la imaginación, o se los mata a todos, todos son zombies con características humanas, o se van a una isla o pasa lo que inventé antes. Quizás haya más, pero esos son generalmente los que yo encuentro. Me gusta más plasmar a Pezberry simplemente por el hecho de que siempre les vi muchos más matices que otras parejas. Si, Faberry me gusta, y he leído mucho, pero siempre Quinn está tan conflictuada que ya me da pena. Qué se yo. Solo escribo lo que mi cabeza mi ordena y no puedo dejar de hacerle caso. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que tengas buena semana. Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** pensé meter el bebé, pero el camino que tenían que recorrer era tan corto, que no iban a pasar 9 meses ahí, además de que sería como muy...rápido. Bueno, eso había pensado cuando se me cruzó lo del bebé. Gracias por la review, Andre! Besos! :D_

_Bueno Kitties, me fui..._

_Saludos!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore._


	78. NOTA AUTOR

Hola! Cómo están?

No, no es una actualización, es una noticia.

Como _Extraño Corazón _ (el capítulo anterior) se me está haciendo largo, decidí separarlo y hacerlo una historia única.

Voy a estar subiendo en poco tiempo el segundo capítulo, solo tengo que acomodarlo.

Mientras tanto, voy a responder las reviews del primer capítulo acá.

**Cami11:** gracias por la review! Disculpa la demora. Más abajo explico. Gracias!

**Lizzie19189: **bueno, espero que esta decisión de hacerlo multichapter te haya parecido bien. Muchas gracias por la review!

**Eli:** Disculpa la demora, muchas gracias por la review!

**Laars15: **jajajaja seguramente todo se comienza a resolver en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por la review! Que tengas buena semana. Besos!

**Wanda-Marie840: **no soy muy fanática de los quilombos y/o tríos y menos que involucren a Finn, además de lo sucedido. Gracias por la review! Saludos!

**AndruSol:** gracias por la review! No, no va a ser un g!p mensual. Muchas gracias por la review! Besos! :)

**Lu-Zaytsev: **muchas gracias por la review! En esta historia en particular, Rachel es un poco más diferente de lo que siempre la he escrito.

**Eliz:** bueno, ya en minutos la actualizo. Mil perdones por la demora. Esta todo bien, muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!

Bueno, terminada esa parte, paso a decir algo.

Por un tiempo no voy a aceptar pedidos. No es que no quiera, me encanta escribir las cosas que uds. me piden que escriba, simplemente mi imaginación está un poco bloqueada. Demoré mucho para hacer la segunda parte y no creo que pueda tener un ritmo constante todas las semanas, pero estoy haciendo lo que puedo.

Pido mil disculpas si a alguien le molesta mis demoras, pero realmente no tengo mucho tiempo, y a veces me agarran bloqueos. Y si, sé que escribí la JulyBerry Week, pero a veces mi mente necesita escribir libremente.

Pido mil disculpas por la demora hasta para subir este pedazo de nota.

Y sé que quizás puedan pasar muchas cosas, pero realmente hago hasta lo imposible para poder escribir una hora por día. Pero estudio, trabajo y viajo 1 hora y media solo de ida para poder ir a la facultad.

Así que disculpenme. Y sepan que estoy todos los días tratando de escribir pedidos.

Kitties, les envío un beso enorme. Nos vemos en minutos en la nueva historia.

Besos.

Lore.


	79. Pistas (Cont cap 43)

****Título:******Resolución de Ecuaciones. ******Parte 2 – Pistas.****

****Autora: ******Symbelmynne**

****Capítulo: ******1/1**

****Palabras: ******4,758**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López

****Summary:**** Algo así como una secuela de "Resolución de ecuaciones" (Aventuras capítulo 43). Rachel no cree en el casamiento, pero hay que dejar que se de cuenta de que para Santana es importante.

****Rating: M****

****IMPORTANTE: ********Tendría que estar estudiando. Pero salió esto. Ya veo algo que no me gusta en el futuro académico.****

****Fecha de Publicación: 15/09/2013****

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>Pistas<strong>**

****Resolución de Ecuaciones.****

****Parte 2****

Santana entró en el restaurante donde se iba a encontrar con la pareja de rubias que eran sus amigas. Suspiró al verlas y caminó con paso decidido para sentarse.

"Si con esa cara nos saludas, es mejor que no lo hagas" dijo Quinn cuando la vio sentarse al frente de ella.

"Estoy cansada." respondió la latina.

"¿Tan mal te tiene ese trabajo?" preguntó Brittany que no entendía nada de números.

"Ojalá." dijo Santana

"¿Dónde está tu bella genio?" preguntó Quinn notando que Rachel no había ido.

"No sé que tenía que hacer hoy" dijo Santana generando una reacción por parte de las rubias, quienes gimieron sorprendidas al escuchar.

"¿Qué está pasando San?" preguntó Brittany preocupada.

"Son 6 años, 6 años" dijo la latina. "Estamos juntas hace 6 años y no me hace la pregunta"

"Pero estamos hablando de Rachel, Santana. Para ella seguramente ya están casadas" dijo Quinn

"No." dijo la latina sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?" preguntó Brittany. Para ella esa era la respuesta más sencilla.

"Uds. se casaron hace ya...¿qué?¿Un año?" preguntó Santana

"Si, la semana que viene" dijo Quinn sonriendo y agarrando la mano de Brittany

"Cuando volvimos de su boda, le estaba por preguntar que pensaba, y antes de poder hacerle la pregunta abrió la boca" dijo Santana

"Eres la única que entiende lo que dice, así que trata de contarnos con un lenguaje que podamos entender" dijo Quinn interrumpiendo.

"Dijo que no entendía el significado del casamiento. Para ella es solo un papel que hay que firmar y llenar legalidades. No se casaría para eso. Como me ama, ella cree que ya estamos casadas y que la ley ante eso tendría que reconocernos como tal" dijo Santana

"Para ser inteligente a veces es bastante idiota" dijo Quinn

"No entiende como funciona la sociedad" dijo Santana.

"¿Sigue sin hacerlo?" preguntó Quinn

"_Entiendo que sean tus amigas, San. Pero...no entiendo porque están haciendo eso" dijo Rachel mientras miraban la ceremonia de Quinn y Brittany._

"_Por que se aman y quieren demostrarlo al mundo. Además de los distintos beneficios que se obtienen" _

"_¿Cómo cuál?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia. _

"_Una obra social compartida." dijo Santana_

"_..."_

"_Bienes compartidos"_

"_¿Se casan para dividir en dos lo que tienen?" _

"_Se casan porque se aman, Rachel." _

"_No entiendo el sentido del casamiento."_

"Tu novia nunca fue normal, Santana" dijo Quinn

"¿Y ahora por qué estás enojada con ella?" preguntó Brittany

"Porque le estoy dejando pistas" dijo la latina mirando hacia afuera. "Y no puedo saber si entiende que son pistas o las ignora porque sabe que son"

"No entiendo por que no le preguntas tú" dijo Brittany

"Porque si yo lo hago, voy a encontrarme con la respuesta que ya tengo. Que no cree en el casamiento. Y no quiero escucharla. Me duele saber que no quiere casarse. Pero si ella entiende las pistas, tengo dos alternativas. Que me pida casamiento o que me diga que no quiere casarse" dijo Santana

"¿Y en el caso de que te diga lo segundo?" preguntó Quinn, y se quedó esperando una respuesta. Sabía que los ojos llorosos de Santana significaban que terminarían.

* * *

><p>Rachel mientras tanto se encontraba en la biblioteca de la ciudad con una pequeña nota en sus manos, observándola atenta.<p>

**Cosas extrañas que hizo Santana en el último mes.**

1) Me hizo ver películas románticas.

Para Rachel había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero le gustaba quedarse mirando a Santana reaccionar ante esas películas. Podía sonreír o llorar de alegría cuando los protagonistas se casaban o terminaban juntos.

Había aprendido que algunas de esas películas estaban basadas en libros, así que, que mejor que la biblioteca para averiguar de que se trataban.

Pero la bibliotecaria solo le decía en que pasillo estaban esos libros y Rachel no quería leerlos, demasiado tenía con haber visto esas películas.

2) No dejó de hablar de la boda entre Quinn y Brittany a pesar de que ya pasó un año.

Y cada vez que ve una boda o escucha de alguna siempre dice algo relativo.

Rachel sabía que a veces las bodas generaban sentimientos en las personas. Pero no podía entender muy bien que tipo de sentimientos.

"Si solo pudiera" dijo la pequeña diva sentándose al frente de un diccionario. "Este libro siempre me ayuda."

Quizás parecía loca hablando sola. Pero no le importaba. Necesitaba entender. Santana parecía nerviosa cada día.

**boda.**

(Del lat. _vota_, pl. de _votum_, voto, promesa).

**1.** f. Casamiento y fiesta con que se solemniza. U. t. en pl. con el mismo significado que en sing.

**2.** f. Gozo, alegría, fiesta. _A bodas me convidan_

"Bueno, la segunda definición la entiendo. En la boda de Quinn y Brittany la pasamos bastante bien."

**casamiento.**

**1.** m. Acción y efecto de **casar** (‖ contraer matrimonio).

**2.** m. Ceremonia nupcial.

**3.** m. _Der._ Contrato por el que un hombre y una mujer se comprometen a vivir en matrimonio.

**4.** m. ant. **dote** (‖ caudal que la mujer aporta al matrimonio o adquiere con él).

"Esa era obvia. Veamos el tercer punto"

3) Había muchas revistas de joyas y artículos de anillos en el departamento.

"A Santana nunca le interesó la orfebrería" dijo Rachel buscando el significado de anillo.

**anillo.**

(Del lat. _anĕllus_).

**1.** m. Aro pequeño.

**2.** m. Aro de metal u otra materia, liso o con labores, y con perlas o piedras preciosas o sin ellas, que se lleva, principalmente por adorno, en los dedos de la mano.

**3.** m. **sortija** (‖ rizo del cabello).

**4.** m. Cada una de las dos series de camones que componen las ruedas hidráulicas.

**5.** m. Redondel de la plaza de toros.

**6.** m. **anilla** (‖ para las aves).

**7.** m. Nombre que se da a algunas estructuras anatómicas de forma circular.

**8.** m. _Arq._ Moldura que rodea por su sección recta un cuerpo cilíndrico, especialmente en los fustes de las columnas.

**9.** m. _Arq._ Cornisa circular u ovalada que, asentada en las pechinas y los cuatro arcos torales, sirve de base a la cúpula o media naranja.

**10.** m. _Astr._ Formación celeste que circunda determinados planetas.

**11.** m. _Bot._ Cada uno de los círculos leñosos concéntricos que forman el tronco de un árbol.

**12.** m. _Mat._ Conjunto de elementos entre los que se definen dos reglas de composición, una asimilable a la adición y otra al product o.

**13.** m. _Quím._ Estructura molecular formada por una cadena cerrada de átomos.

**14.** m. _Zool._ Cada uno de los segmentos en que está dividido el cuerpo de los gusanos y artrópodos.

"¿Por qué hacen definiciones tan largas?" se preguntó Rachel mientras leía. "Aunque creo que la única que me podría servir que tuviera que ver con las demás, es la número dos."

Rachel cerró el diccionario y lo guardó en su lugar, antes de salir de la biblioteca tratando de unir los tres puntos que tenía su pequeña lista, pero que sabía que de alguna forma u otra era importante para Santana.

Mientras iba en el subterráneo, añadió un punto más.

4) Santana habla de lo maravilloso que sería tener hijos.

Fue esa misma noche, mientras esperaba su turno para volver a salir a escena, y miraba a través del telón a Santana en la primera fila que su mente comenzó a cansarse.

Después de su actuación y los aplausos, caminó despacio hasta su camerino, pensando en que había encontrado la unión de todas esas cosas.

Cuando entró, se aseguró de que Santana no estuviera ahí y sacó la lista. Se quedó mirándola unos segundos y se sentó.

"Santana quiere que le pida casamiento" dijo en un suspiro. "¿Cómo rayos voy a hacer eso?" agregó.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué novedades hay sobre el plan?" preguntó Quinn a la semana siguiente.<p>

"Está por llegar, así que voy a ser rápida. No sé. Hace una semana que está un poco rara" dijo Santana.

"¿En qué sentido?" preguntó Brittany mirando la puerta.

"En el sentido en que está constantemente mirándome y pensando en algo" dijo la latina.

"¿En qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Si supiera." dijo Santana mirando su celular. "Hoy tampoco va a venir"

"Eso si es raro" dijo Brittany.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué quieres qué?" preguntó Noah Puckerman mirando a su pequeña amiga. "Un par de cosas antes de que me respondas, estás loca y deja de interrumpirme. Estaba en una reunión muy importante y podía conseguir un contrato millonario"<p>

"¿No se supone que para esas cosas tienes compañeros?" preguntó Rachel sentándose.

"Piensa en lo que me dijiste cuando entraste en la sala de reuniones, voy a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo y vuelvo" dijo Noah dejándola en su oficina.

Rachel suspiró y se levantó caminando hacia la computadora de su amigo y tecleando una búsqueda en youtube.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Noah se convertiría en un gran ejecutivo que no me deja interrumpirlo?" se dijo mientras miraba un video.

"Veo que vas en serio" dijo Noah entrando 15 minutos después y escuchando una frase salir por los parlantes de su computadora.

"Me dejó pistas" dijo Rachel terminando de ver el video.

"Me preguntó por qué haría eso" dijo Noah sentándose en un sillón.

"¿Conseguiste el contrato?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo.

"Resulta que el cliente te reconoció y sabe que tienes una inteligencia superior a la media" dijo Noah. "Así que me aceptó las disculpas y terminé con la reunión."

"No me respondiste la pregunta" dijo Rachel

"Si, lo conseguí" dijo Noah

"Felicitaciones"

"No te escucho convencida"

"Estoy contenta por ti"

"Pero no crees en el matrimonio"

"Yo pensé que de cierta forma ya estábamos casadas" dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo a los ojos. "¿Y lo de las pistas?" preguntó su amigo

"Creo que tiene que ver con que sabe que yo no creo en el casamiento"

"¿Entonces?"

"Me está dando una opción."

"¿O te casas con ella o te deja?"

* * *

><p>"¿Estás segura de que si no te pide casamiento la dejarías?" preguntó Quinn. Esa pregunta le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía una semana.<p>

"Yo no dije eso" respondió Santana.

"Asumí por tus lágrimas..."

"Jamás la dejaría, a no ser que haga algo como engañarme. Pero es Rachel, valora la honestidad." dijo Santana "Así que me enteraría"

"Entonces también te enterarías si ya sabe que quieres que te pida matrimonio" dijo Brittany

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Rachel no puede preparar sorpresas, sabes que para eso es descuidada. Porque cree que una sorpresa es una mentira." dijo Brittany. "Por lo tanto, si ya supiera el significado de las pistas que le has ido dejando, seguramente ya te hubiera dicho algo"

"Tienes razón" dijo Santana. "Voy a tener que inventar mejores pistas. Algo más directo"

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo estás haciendo para mantenerte callada?" preguntó Noah mirando lo que Rachel le había dado. "Me dijiste que te has dado cuenta hace una semana, y si todavía no le dijiste nada..."<p>

"El anillo lo compré esta mañana" dijo Rachel.

"Por eso. ¿Cómo has hecho?"

"Pienso en que estoy actuando" dijo Rachel.

"¿Actuando?"

"Sabes que no puedo mentir. Y no puedo preparar sorpresas para eso. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que es lo que Santana quería primero tenía que pensar si yo también lo quiero"

"¿Y lo quieres?"

"Si. No sería lo que más me agradaría porque para mi un casamiento no significaría nada. Pero para ella se nota que es importante."

"No puedo entender como tantos años después sigues tan enamorada"

"Yo tampoco, pero no entiendo el amor, solo me gusta sentirlo" dijo Rachel

Noah giró sus ojos y esperó.

"Entonces me di cuenta que Santana quería que le pidiera casamiento, para mi no es importante pero para ella si, así que se lo voy a pedir. Pero sé que si me dejó las pistas es porque está esperando que haga algo romántico, pero no sé muy bien que hacer. Y creo que quería que apenas me diera cuenta de las cosas, le dijera algo. Por lo que me pareció mejor mantenerlo como sorpresa, pero como no sé mentir, pensé que era un guión improvisado de una obra y me estoy manteniendo bien. No tiene idea de nada"

"No entendí nada"

"Oh..." dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"¿Y el anillo?"

"El anillo lo compré hoy, después de ver un montón en estos días" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo le vas a preguntar?"

"No sé." dijo Rachel decepcionándose.

* * *

><p>Pero aunque Rachel quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con Santana, con casamiento o sin él, quería estar segura de que era lo que realmente implicaba casarse.<p>

Y fue dos días después de su conversación con Noah, mientras caminaba hacia el teatro, pensando que escuchó una conversación que le llamó la atención.

"Y no me dejan entrar a verlo, porque no soy su contacto de emergencia y no estamos casados"

Las palabras quedaron flotando en la cabeza de Rachel, incluso mientras actuaba esa misma noche.

Por lo tanto, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y fue nuevamente a la biblioteca. Y a pesar de que la echaron a la una de la tarde porque era sábado, la información que había adquirido le estaba haciendo ver de una nueva forma lo que era el casamiento.

* * *

><p>Fue ese domingo en el que caminaban de la mano hacia Central Park, Santana contenta porque iban a hacer su picnic y Rachel contenta por su libro, que todo se entendió.<p>

Para comenzar, cada vez que iban hacia el parque, Rachel se ponía sus anteojos y todos la llamaban nerd y los hombres y mujeres se acercaban a Santana para intentar alejarla.

"Pero vamos" dijo una voz que volvió a la pequeña diva a la realidad, y vio a un lindo chico tratar de hacer lo de siempre con su novia. Rachel frunció sus labios y agarró fuerte la mano de Santana y comenzó a tirar, haciendo reír a la latina y al chico gritarle cosas.

"Hoy no le explicaste la teoría de la relatividad" dijo Santana acercándose más a su pequeña novia.

"No tenía ganas de ver su cara de estúpido cuando empezara a hablar" dijo Rachel.

Y mientras caminaban hacia su árbol, antes de que alguien se los ocupe, Rachel entendió. Entendió que el casamiento era más que un papel, era la forma de confirmar ante el mundo lo que sentía por Santana y a pesar de que ella creía que el mundo ya debía entenderlo, sabía que para la sociedad era importante. Era la seguridad de que si algo le pasaba a Santana, ella iba a ser la primera en enterarse por más que los médicos y enfermeras después la echen a patadas cuando comenzara a dar órdenes. Era saber que no iba a ser fácil que se la roben.

Santana mientras tanto miraba a Rachel pensar. Se había quedado en el medio del camino, mirando hacia adelante. Moría de ganas de saber que era lo que la tenía tan preocupada, pero no podía preguntar hasta que ella no se lo dijera. Sabía bien que mientras su novia pensaba, ella tenía que seguir pensando en que pistas dejar. Miró el árbol que siempre usaban y lo vio vacío, pero vio que en pocos minutos una carrera de bicicletas iba a pasar por el lugar. Así que suspiró y volvió hacia atrás a buscar a su novia.

"Vamos" dijo agarrando a Rachel de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia el árbol, pero no se movía. "Rachel, va a pasar una carrera de bicicletas y estás en el medio del camino" agregó deteniéndose justo al frente de ella.

"¿Cásate conmigo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a los ojos a Santana.

La latina no se esperaba la pregunta. No con tanta seguridad por lo menos, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que si Rachel alguna vez la hacía iba a ser más que nada porque sabía que Santana quería casarse. Intentó responder pero no había nada que saliera de su garganta, y a su vez se dio cuenta de que había estado perdida en el espacio temporal mental en el que su pequeña novia solía perderse. Por eso cuando sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad, Rachel ya no estaba al frente de ella.

Giró hacia todos lados buscándola y la encontró armando el picnic debajo del árbol y hablando sola.

"Rachel" dijo Santana corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola desde atrás. Había temido por un segundo de que la diva se fuera.

"Volviste" dijo Rachel soltándose y sentándose abajo del árbol, mientras seguía pensando.

"¿Qué me dijiste ahí atrás?" preguntó Santana sentándose a su lado.

"Parece que no era lo que querías escuchar" dijo Rachel. "Pero no creo haberme equivocado. Seguí las pistas y me di cuenta de que querías que te pidiera casamiento, y eso hice."

Santana notaba que su novia estaba perdida en su mente, tratando de encontrar que era lo que había salido mal.

"No te lo pedí de una forma muy romántica, porque realmente no sabía todavía como pedírtelo." continuó diciendo Rachel. "Así que estoy hace casi dos semanas pensando en como hacerte la pregunta. Y de pronto ese se acercó y te habló y me di cuenta de cual era el significado del casamiento y te lo pregunté. Ahora no estoy segura de si es o no lo que querías que te pregunte. Pero no creía que querías que viviéramos juntas, porque ya vivimos juntas hace años."

"Si es lo que quería que me preguntes, por eso dejé esas pistas" dijo Santana

"¿Entonces por qué te quedaste sorprendida y estática? Parecías un árbol, incluso te hablé y no respondías. Ni siquiera pestañeabas"

"Creo que es algo que aprendí de ti" dijo Santana riendo.

"No, porque yo parpadeo cuando me quedo así, después de todo es una función esencial del ojo que ayuda a difundir a través de las lágrimas y eliminar los irritantes de la superficie de la córnea y la conjuntiva" explicó Rachel.

"Ahí estás de nuevo" dijo Santana agarrando su mano.

"Nunca me fui." dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Primero quiero saber como has hecho para mantenerlo casi dos semanas sin que yo me diera cuenta. Pensé que mis pistas no habían funcionado. Además de que me preocupa el hecho de que me pudieras ocultar algo. No eres capaz de mentir"

"Tampoco de ocultar cosas" dijo Rachel. "Simplemente pensé que era el rol de una obra, y que tenía que sorprender a la otra actriz, así que todos los días me levantaba con un guión en la cabeza y las posibles respuestas a las preguntas que podías llegar a hacer."

"¿Cuántas eran?"

"Cientos de posibilidades. Cada día agregaba más y más y más. Incluso casi me echan de la biblioteca por hablar sola y en voz alta."

"Rachel..."

"No me respondiste todavía. No sé si hice bien o no."

"Hiciste bien" dijo Santana moviéndose para sentarse encima de su novia. "Si quiero casarme contigo."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel y Santana se sorprendió al ver la alegría cruzar por los ojos de su pequeña novia.

"¿No es que no creías en el casamiento?" preguntó Santana

"Socialmente nos conviene estar casadas. ¿Qué tal si me pasa algo? Todo lo que tengo no quedaría para ti, y me asusta pensar que puedes quedarte sin nada mio. Quiero que algún día me recuerdes."

"Eres pesimista" dijo Santana acercándose para besarla.

Rachel habló en el medio del beso y Santana se separó.

"Creo que me falta algo" dijo la diva poniéndose a pensar. Su novia, sabía que hasta que no recordara no iba a poder continuar besando a Rachel así que salió de encima de su novia y les envió un mensaje a sus rubias amigas, quienes respondieron que de casualidad estaban en Central Park.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel agarrando la canasta de picnic y sacando todo lo que había adentro.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana viendo como cada cosa que había quedado ordenada perfectamente estaba siendo desparramada sobre la manta.

"Buscando esto" dijo Rachel sacando la caja de terciopelo que contenía lo que ella había comprado días atrás. "Sé que no fue muy romántico, pero si salía de casa contigo lo llevaba conmigo por las dudas que apareciera el momento oportuno. Pero no voy a arrodillarme porque ya estoy sentada"

Santana no podía creer que Rachel incluso hubiera comprado un anillo. Si, desde que estaban juntas la pequeña diva había mostrado una veta romántica, pero con el casamiento no lo era. Se aburría en las bodas de sus amigos, decía que era cursi las formas en que otros lo pedían, y no entendía el significado del anillo de compromiso.

"Supuestamente eso lo llevarás toda la vida, así que estuve buscando cual quedaría más lindo contigo." dijo Rachel. "Después me enteré que las piedras de un anillo de compromiso tienen un significado. Así que, aunque parezca que me decidí por el más común no lo es" agregó abriendo la caja y mostrándole a Santana un anillo de diamantes. "El diamante representa la perfección, y para mi eres perfecta. La voluntad, o sea, tienes que tener demasiada voluntad para estar conmigo todos los días."

"Rachel..."

"Te amo. ¿Es lo que se dice en momentos como este, no?"

"En realidad tendrías que ponerme el anillo antes" dijo Santana estirando la mano.

"Ahora que lo veo bien y veo tus dedos, por ahí lo compré más chico" dijo la diva mirando el anillo mientras agarraba la mano de Santana.

"Creo que no. Pruébalo" dijo la latina nerviosa.

No, Rachel no se había equivocado de tamaño y Santana lo sabía porque seguramente había ido y había pedido el anillo con el diámetro exacto del dedo de Santana.

"¿Te echaron de la joyería?" preguntó Santana mientras miraba la piedra.

"Casi. Pero no" dijo Rachel. "Cuando vi ese me gustó y me imaginé como sería verlo en tu dedo. Y cuando saqué la tarjeta de crédito se quedaron mudos."

"No cualquiera tiene un éxito en Broadway y más dinero que el que uno puede llegar a entender"

"Si la gente no sabe invertir no es mi culpa."

"Eres demasiado inteligente para este mundo, Rachel."

"Pero no para ti. Me encanta ser lo suficientemente inteligente para gustarte solo a ti" dijo la diva.

"¡Awwww!" dijo Brittany. Las rubias las habían visto hacía minutos y escucharon la última parte de la conversación.

"Si froto a tu bella genio ¿me cumplirá un deseo?" preguntó Quinn

"No" dijo Santana agarrando a Rachel y poniéndola entre sus piernas.

"Esto me hace acordar al día que vinieron esas Racheles y Santanas de otros mundos, ¿te acuerdas, San?" dijo la diva al notar la posición en la que estaban.

"¿Nunca hiciste que la vean por la imaginación tan potente que tiene?" preguntó Quinn sentándose al frente de ellas, con Brittany a su lado.

"¿Cómo viajaban, Rachel?" preguntó Brittany

"No es una historia para el día de hoy" dijo Santana tapando con su mano la boca de su prometida, que seguía hablando debajo de la misma.

"¿Por qué sigue hablando a pesar de que le tapaste la mano?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque así cuenta la historia, cuando termine le saco la mano y ya no la va a volver a contar. Considera que es extremadamente insoportable andar repitiendo las cosas cuando acaba de contarlas" dijo Santana

"Eres la única que puede entenderla." dijo Quinn. "Ahora tenemos que preparar una boda"

* * *

><p>"No entiendo que es esto" dijo Rachel mirando las luces del lugar y el escenario. Noah puso una mano por sus hombros y la hizo sentar.<p>

"Esto es un club de strippers" dijo el muchacho.

"No entiendo que hacemos aquí"

Noah giró sus ojos. Por momentos se olvidaba que Rachel solía estar alerta la mayor parte del tiempo y a pesar de que ya habían tomado bastante, seguía estando alerta.

"Estamos celebrando tu última noche de soltera" dijo Noah

"¿Te das cuenta de que es una frase mal dicha semánticamente? Digamos, no estoy soltera hace mucho tiempo. Es estúpido decir que estoy festejando el fin de mi soltería cuando hace más de 6 años que estoy con Santana"

Noah estrelló su frente en contra de la mesa, sabiendo que si. Rachel Berry iba a buscar el error en esa o en cualquier frase.

"Hazme un favor y no pienses más" dijo Noah

"Como si pudiera detener eso"

"Cánsate de pensar"

"Haré el intento de disfrutar esto" dijo Rachel y su amigo le agradeció comprándole un champagne.

* * *

><p>"Eres un estúpido, Puckerman" dijo Santana cuando ya estaban en la recepción.<p>

"¿Qué hice ahora? Ni siquiera estoy intentando conquistar a las damas de honor" dijo el joven.

"Eso es porque te acostaste con todas años atrás." dijo Rachel del otro lado de Santana.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre llevar a Rachel a un club de strippers?" preguntó Santana

"Esas cosas no se las tienes que contar a tu novia" dijo Noah mirando a la diva quien abrió los ojos.

"¿Por qué no? Después de todo ella sabe todo sobre mi. No tengo que ocultarle nada." dijo Rachel.

"Ahora tengo una de las strippers esperando el momento de hablar con Rachel a la salida del teatro" dijo Santana

"Espera ¿no estás enojada por qué la lleve a un club de strippers?" preguntó Noah "¿A mirar mujeres desnudas?"

"Tendría que estarlo, pero a mi me llevaron a un lugar parecido. El problema..." dijo Santana viendo que su esposa se estaba alejando despacio y agarrando su mano "Es que Rachel vio un lunar en una de las strippers. ¿Qué nivel de alcohol tenía cuando fueron?"

"No demasiado" respondió Noah curioso por lo que Santana le estaba contando.

"Me imaginé. ¿Fue al baño en algún momento?" preguntó Santana

"Si." dijo Noah

"Bien, en uno de esos momentos en los que fue al baño, en realidad fue al camerino de las strippers, buscó a la que le había visto el lunar y le dio la tarjeta de nuestro doctor porque para ella ese lunar le podía llegar a traer problemas en el futuro. Además de que tendría que hacerse otros estudios, debidos a que notó su piel un poco seca, y no sabía si era solo por falta de humectación. La stripper fue, y nosotras pagamos toda la consulta y sus estudios" explicó Santana

"Por suerte tienen demasiado dinero" dijo Noah

"No tienes que llevarla a lugares donde puede encontrar cosas. ¿Cuántas veces te lo dije?" preguntó Santana

"No puedo ni llevarla al zoológico, Santana" dijo Noah

"Porque la última vez que fue, casi lo hace cerrar" dijo la latina. "Presentó todo un maldito expediente con todo el daño que el cautiverio le estaba causando a los animales a pesar de que no parecieran."

"Ni siquiera a la comisaría" dijo Noah

"A donde tampoco la dejan entrar, en ninguna de las cientas que hay en la ciudad, porque se pone a hablarle a los presos" dijo Santana "Entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero por lo menos, si querías que viera mujeres desnudas, hubieras alquilado una película pornográfica"

"No se puede ver películas pornográficas con ella, Santana. Tú lo sabes" dijo Noah

"Santana disfruta mucho ver películas pornográficas conmigo" dijo Rachel interrumpiendo a su esposa y a su amigo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Noah

"Porque para no hablar, la comienzo a tocar" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué no haces eso cuando las ves conmigo?" preguntó Noah.

"Porque tú no me generas deseos sexuales" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué hace cuando ven películas pornográficas juntos?" preguntó Santana

"Discute cada una de las imágenes y de las posiciones sexuales que están mostrando. Es insoportable." dijo Noah dejando a las recién casadas. Una estaba tratando de calmar a la otra que se había comenzado a reír.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué tenemos que ir?" preguntó Rachel sentada en el piso al lado de la puerta de su departamento<p>

"Porque es lo que se hace después de una boda, y quiero sacarme esa stripper de encima" dijo Santana

"Se llama Sally" dijo Rachel levantándose y agarrando una maleta. En ese momento Santana se dio cuenta de que en una de sus manos tenía un libro.

"No vas a estar leyendo en nuestra luna miel" dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel al ver que su libro era cerrado y enviado al otro lado de la habitación.

"Quiero ver si me dejas embarazada" dijo Santana empujándola fuera del departamento y cerrando con llave.

"Sabes que eso es imposible, ¿verdad?" preguntó la diva caminando hacia el ascensor.

"No me sorprendería que encuentres la forma de hacerlo posible. Pero a lo que me refería era que quiero que hagamos como si pudieras dejarme embarazada"

"Oh...eso me gusta"

"¿Hacer como si pudieras dejarme embarazada?"

"Buscar la forma científica de dejarte embarazada"

"Ya existe Rachel, se llama inseminación artificial." dijo Santana empujando a su esposa dentro del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Como puse en lo importante, tendría que estar estudiando, así que voy a hacer esto cortito. _

_No me pude sacar esta historia y siempre gana mi mente antes de otras cosas._

_Con respecto a una review de que hace mucho que no publico aventuras, hubo más tiempo que pasé sin publicar. Esto es casi dos meses nomás. Pero recordemos. No soy una máquina. _

_Agradezco las reviews, favorites y alerts y el apoyo. Así que muchas gracias: **Eli, laars15, AndruSol, Wanda-Marie840**_

_Espero que estén bien! _

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Saludos._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore._


	80. La Sobrina

****Título: ******La Sobrina**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******1/1**

****Palabras: ******6,142**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López

****Summary:******Es su sobrina política, y aunque no hay nada legal que la vincule todavía, los sentimientos están ahí. Malísimo summary.**

****Rating: M****

****IMPORTANTE:******Es ****cualquiera. Estoy intentando salir del bloqueo. Más explicaciones abajo.**

****Fecha de Publicación:******04/10****/2013**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>La Sobrina<strong>**

Era la sobrina, de 18 años, de su novio. Futuro marido si el anillo significaba algo y no podía dejar de mirarla o querer pasar el tiempo con ella.

No desde que había llegado hacía 3 meses a vivir con ellos.

Y ahora estaba escuchando como ella hablaba de un chico que había conocido ese mismo día en la universidad y Puck, su novio, sonreía y le decía que lo invite a cenar. Mientras tanto ella hervía de furia por dentro, porque no quería que Rachel se interese en otra persona que no fuera ella.

"¿Te parece, Santana?" preguntó Puck mirando a su novia que estaba concentrada en el movimiento de los labios de Rachel. "¿Santana?"

"Perdón, ¿qué?" preguntó sacando la mirada de Rachel y mirando a su novio.

"Que le dije a Rachel que este viernes podemos salir a cenar los 4. Quería saber que te parecía" dijo Puck

"Oh, si. Genial." dijo Santana volviendo a concentrarse en Rachel.

"¿Estás bien, Santana?" preguntó la pequeña morena y ella supo que con esa mirada preocupada de ese par de ojos marrones no iba a poder dejar de responder.

"Solo preocupada por un caso en el que estoy trabajando" dijo ella y se levantó para irse a su cuarto.

Vivir en un departamento, en NY, los tres no era bueno para Santana. No desde que Rachel llegó y comenzó a acosarla en sueños y no, sobre todo, desde el momento en que quería escapar de esos sueños llevaba a sentarse junto a Rachel que no podía dormir. Y hablaban y eso fue lo peor. Porque Santana no podía dejar de buscar a Rachel para hablar, mientras Puck trabajaba. Incluso llamaba a la casa cuando sabía que él no iba a estar para hablar con ella. Ver como estaba.

"Estás rara últimamente" dijo Puck acostándose a su lado, una hora después.

"Tengo mucho en la cabeza." dijo Santana

"Si, pero ni siquiera..." dijo Puck poniendo una de sus manos en el muslo de la latina, y comenzando a acariciarlo.

"Hoy no" dijo Santana metiendo rápidamente la mano debajo de las colchas para sacar la de su novio.

"Está bien" dijo Puck enojado y levantándose.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que se vestía.

"Por ahí" respondió él antes de dejar el cuarto. Como dejó la puerta entreabierta escuchó que hablaba con alguien y obviamente era Rachel, ya que no había nadie más en la casa. Esperó hasta que el se marchara y se dirigió al living.

Ahí estaba Rachel mirando televisión, acurrucada contra una de las esquinas tapada con una manta.

"Hey" dijo sentándose a su lado.

"Hola" dijo Rachel sonriéndole. Sabía muy bien que la atracción era mutua. Rachel solía tocarla más seguido de lo que ella tocaba a Rachel.

Vio la mano en el sillón, entre el medio de las dos. Sonrió. Rachel había empezado a dejar la mano en el sillón, entre las dos, desde hacía dos semanas. Pero ella pasó exactamente una semana tratando de dilucidar que podía significar y como podía tocarla. Después de todo, era la sobrina favorita de Puck y él era lo único que tenía.

Rachel había llegado hasta ellos después de una extensa batalla legal, que la firma de abogados de Santana, como favor a su empleada, extendió hasta que la diva cumpliera los 18 años.

Si, Santana ya la había conocido antes, muchas veces y siempre le gustó la personalidad alegre que ella tenía.

Por eso fue peor cuando comenzó a vivir con ella.

Suspiró sonriendo y puso su mano sobre la de la Rachel, entrelazando sus dedos. Sabía muy bien que pensar, siquiera, en lo que quería hacer con Rachel o en las fantasías que tenía con ella, estaba mal. Muy, muy, mal. Puck era su novio hacía 3 años, fue todo un milagro cuando él le pidió que vivieran juntos y más cuando le pidió casamiento. Pero no podía ya alejarse demasiado de ella. Tampoco quería.

Pero sabía que era muy pronto todavía para hacer algo más que agarrarse las manos, rozarse cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo, o inclinarse sobre la otra cuando estaban sentadas.

"¿Estás interesada en ese chico?" preguntó Santana mirando la pantalla.

Sintió los ojos de Rachel encima de ella pero no quería mirarla. Sabía muy bien que eran celos los que había sentido.

"No" respondió Rachel y la latina supo que estaba sonriendo.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana mirándola esta vez a los ojos. Supo que era lo que estaba viendo en el mismo momento en que posó su mirada ahí. Rachel era una niña 10 años menor que ella. Por lo tanto era sentimentalmente inestable. Y Santana no se lo había hecho fácil. Ella lo sabía. No eran solo los roces y las miradas, o las manos entrelazadas en el medio de las dos a la noche en el sofá. Eran los mensajes que ella le enviaba, diciéndole que ese día estaba hermosa con esa remera. Que era mejor que esa otra remera no se la pusiera porque mostraba muchos atributos. Incluso una vez, hacía unos cuatro días atrás le había enviado uno diciendo que ese jean que tenía puesto le hacían querer sacárselo. Fue el día que más atrevida se puso con Rachel.

"Solo...lo veo lindo y baila muy bien." dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "Pero no quiere decir que esté interesada en él"

Santana quiso evitar sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo, así que volvió a mirar a la pantalla. Podía estar horas con la mano de Rachel entre las suyas, y no se iba a cansar. Creía que nunca.

* * *

><p>Unos días después Rachel se levantó con gritos. Santana y Noah solían gritar, pero mientras hablaban, ésta vez no era eso y se notaba. Lo notaba en el aire desde hacía unos dos meses, y sabía que Santana no le estaba dando a Noah lo que quería.<p>

Se hubiera ido de ese departamento si eso pasaba, simplemente por el hecho de que no podía soportar la idea de que alguien le pusiera una mano encima.

Noah tenía suerte, recordó que pensó eso el día que volvió a ver a Santana.

La batalla legal por su custodia se terminó con sus 18 años, por lo tanto era consciente, plenamente, de manejar todo el dinero. Sus padres habían fallecido, los dos, dejando una herencia por la que cada miembro de su familia (los que le hablaban y los que no) comenzaron a pelearse. Pero, como el testamento establecía que el dinero estaba atado a Rachel, todos comenzaron a desear su custodia.

El dolor de la pérdida de sus padres fue calmado momentáneamente por ver a sus familiares demostrarle amor. Y de pronto, apareció Santana y su equipo de abogados tratando de atrasar el juicio.

Recordaba como la noche en que cumplía 18 años, Santana golpeó la puerta del hotel en donde estaba parando, y aunque no tenía todavía esos sentimientos, supo que Santana era especial. Cuando se mudó a NY, y Noah insistió en que se mude con ellos, ella pensó que iba a soportar la ausencia de sus padres. Pero 12 meses después de su muerte fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que era estar sin ellos. Y las primeras dos semanas en la casa de su tío lloraba por sus padres. Y aunque Noah intentaba consolarla, no podía, seguía llorando hasta que Santana la abrazara.

Y supo que estaba perdida la noche que dejó de llorar y decidió que lo mejor era seguir con sus planes. NYADA. NY. Todo el paquete. Porque ahora extrañaba a Santana.

Volvió a escuchar los gritos y recordó que algo estaba pasando, así que se levantó despacio. Quizás la involucraba.

"¿Y te tuviste que ir a acostar con prostitutas? Dios, Puckerman. Sabes que eso está prohibido por ley. Y encima me llamas para que vaya a sacarte de la prisión." gritó Santana

"Hace meses que no recibo nada de tu parte. Como hombre tengo necesidades" gritó su tío.

"¿Y no tienes la necesidad de hacer dinero?" preguntó Santana y Rachel se sorprendió. Su tío solía decirle que era un gran productor musical y ganaba mucho dinero.

"Te pedí que ganaras su custodia" dijo Noah y Rachel se sorprendió todavía más.

"No. Me pediste que hiciera lo posible para que ella no cayera en manos de ningún otro familiar."

"¡Pensé que con el casamiento estaría establecido!" gritó Noah

"No iba a hacer que pudieras obtener su custodia, Puck. Eso te lo dejé bien en claro" gritó Santana.

El silencio cubrió el departamento y Rachel se dijo que su tío era el más inteligente de todos sus familiares, pero que eventualmente no logró lo que quiso. Porque Rachel no aportaba demasiado dinero, salvo para el alquiler y trataba directamente con Santana.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Noah "Después de todo nos servía a los dos"

"Te quiero fuera de este departamento en una hora" dijo Santana

"Dame un poco más de tiempo, ella también tiene que prepararse." dijo Noah y Rachel vio como se movía el picaporte de la puerta.

"No la vas a obligar a mudarse y después de todo, ella ya tiene la edad suficiente para decidir si se quiere ir contigo o no" dijo Santana

"Soy su tío"

"No se lo has demostrado, desde que no te dio nada de dinero después de ese primer mes, le has prestado poca atención" dijo Santana.

"¿Y? Seguramente..."

"Nada. Le vas a preguntar a ella si quiere ir contigo. Sino verás como te la arreglas." dijo Santana firmemente y Rachel se sorprendió.

"Se cual es su respuesta" dijo Noah y Rachel corrió hacia la cama y se acostó, haciéndose la dormida.

"Le preguntaremos cuando se levante. Seguramente ya no tardará en hacerlo." dijo Noah y Rachel sintió unos ojos sobre ella, mientras los pasos de su tío se alejaban. Giró en la cama para clavar su mirada en la de Santana y sonrió. Porque así Santana sabía cual iba a ser su respuesta.

* * *

><p>Fue caótico.<p>

Cuando Noah escuchó cual era la decisión de su sobrina, estalló de furia, rompiendo todo lo que tenía adelante, y a su alrededor.

Se mostraba su furia acercándose de a poco a la pequeña morena, y Santana sintió terror de que quisiera hacer algo.

Noah se asustó, Santana no era alguien a quien podía dejar de testigo y tampoco hacerle daño. Solo quería algo de dinero.

"Noah, te voy a dar para el primer mes de alquiler en algún lugar, pero nada más" dijo Rachel.

"Te traje a vivir conmigo" gritó Noah alejándose de Santana, quien se había ubicado en el medio de los dos.

"No porque quisieras o me quisieras" dijo Rachel y Noah supo que su sobrina había escuchado la conversación (pelea) que tuvo con Santana.

"Entiendo" dijo Noah dando media vuelta. "Enviaré a alguien a buscar mis cosas".

Se quedaron las dos temblando hasta que escucharon el golpe de la puerta principal. Santana no supo porque pero lo primero que hizo fue dar media vuelta y abrazar a Rachel. Ella estaba asustada, si, pero ya lo había visto actuar así un par de veces por lo tanto sabía como manejarlo. Por un momento tuvo miedo de que su presencia no lo persuadiera y que continuara y atacara a su sobrina. Pero su presencia fue lo que la detuvo.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel en su cabello y Santana deseó que pudiera ser un poco más atrevida y aprovechar el momento, pero Rachel no iba a dejar de temblar en sus brazos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana recordando lo que le había dicho.

"Porque parece ser que hasta ahora eres la única que peleó por mi sin pensar en mi dinero" respondió Rachel alejándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

Santana deseó por un momento besarla, pero solo se acercó y besó su frente. Como para intentar traspasarle su tranquilidad.

"La diferencia está en que yo me gané el dinero que tengo" dijo Santana. "Y porque sé como es trabajar todos los días para tenerlo, no ambiciono el de los otros."

"Por eso, gracias" dijo Rachel abrazándola de nuevo y quedándose ahí unos segundos. Le gustaban los brazos de Santana. Le gustaban los abrazos de Santana. El olor a la latina.

"Bueno. Tienes clases" dijo Santana acariciando la espalda y el cabello de la pequeña morena. "Te voy a hacer de desayunar mientras llamo para que cambien las cerraduras."

"Voy a vestirme" dijo Rachel quien se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía con el pijama. Cuando Noah había escuchado que estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto, él la fue a buscar y le preguntó si podían hablar.

Santana la había visto despierta y había visto su sonrisa. Santana se relajó porque sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta pero no sabía que un hermano de uno de sus padres podía volverse así de violento.

Rachel se fue a la universidad, pensando en sus padres. Lo hacía todos los días y se preguntaba porque se habían mantenido en contacto con la familia. Nunca los aceptaron por ser homosexuales, pero siempre querían ganar algo de dinero, por lo tanto trataron de mantenerse cariñosos hacia ellos pensando que así entrarían en el testamento.

Cuán equivocados estuvieron todos, cuando absolutamente todo el dinero y el 80% de las empresas pasó a ser de Rachel. Pero la niña era todavía menor de edad, y por lo tanto, todos quisieron la custodia, alegando que adoraban a la pequeña diva.

Rachel tenía un sueño y era ir a NYADA, pero no solo era el talento, sino también la ambición lo que la hacían esforzarse más y más. Sus amigos estuvieron a su lado todo el camino, desde que se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, hasta que comenzó a ir a las audiencias por su custodia.

Todos ellos declararon. Fue como un milagro cuando Santana López apareció con su equipo de abogados acompañándola, y todos fueron atrasando y atrasando las audiencias.

Por un lado para que Rachel no faltara tanto a la escuela y terminara a tiempo. Por el otro porque Santana tenía plena conciencia de que en diciembre Rachel cumpliría los 18 años, y si lograba llegar hasta esa fecha sin que el juez dicte sentencia, era el triunfo total.

Y Santana y su equipo estiró lo más posible el tiempo hasta que Rachel cumplió los 18 años.

Pero Noah, y Rachel sabía que su tío no sabía ésto último, no sabía muy bien hasta que punto abarcaba la sentencia. Ella lo primero que pidió fue vivir sola, en la casa que sus padres le habían dejado en Lima, Ohio. Y seguir viviendo sola. Manejar ella misma su herencia y olvidarse de sus parientes.

El juez aceptó sin dudarlo y fue, sin embargo, Santana quien le ofreció vivir en NY cuando fuera a estudiar en la universidad.

A Rachel no le importaba demasiado su tío, con quien ni siquiera habían hablado mucho durante el tiempo en el que su padre (su hermano) vivía. Solo quería volver a ver a la novia de él.

Entró a NYADA sonriendo y le mandó un mensaje a Quinn, su mejor amiga que estudiaba en Yale, deseandole que tenga un buen día. Era una costumbre que habían comenzado desde el primer día de cada una en su universidad.

A media mañana, recordó que Santana se había quedado sin novio y sin prometido, así que le envió un mensaje preguntándole como estaba.

La respuesta la sorprendió, porque estaba bien.

¿Acaso Santana nunca había sentido nada por su tío?

Pero más se sorprendió cuando salía de clases, hablando con algunos de sus compañeros y encontró a Santana en la puerta. Se dio cuenta, porque muchos de los chicos que estaban con ella decían cosas sobre una hermosa mujer latina que estaba parada ahí. Y lo que querían o les gustaría hacer con ella. Por eso miró y vio a Santana mirando a cada una de las personas que salían de la universidad, buscándola.

Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Rachel supo que al día siguiente iba a tener que explicarles a sus amigos quien era ella, que ahora caminaba moviendo las caderas sensual y sutilmente hacia Rachel.

"Hola" dijo sonriendo y deteniéndose justo en frente de la diva. "Vine a buscarte"

"Hola" dijo Rachel imitando la sonrisa y haciendo un paso más hacia Santana. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque hice cambiar las llaves del departamento para que tu tío no entre, y no tienes una copia de las nuevas"

"Oh, cierto" dijo Rachel saludando a sus amigos y comenzando a caminar hacia la calle.

Esa noche, Santana se acostó tranquila, pensando en que ya no tenía nada de Puckerman (lo había logrado empacar todo en cuestión de dos horas) y que tenía la posibilidad de estar con Rachel. Aunque no era momento todavía para hacer algo en su favor o en favor de algo con Rachel, Santana sabía que ahora tenía una oportunidad.

Escuchó el sonido de la televisión en el living y se levantó de la cama rumbo al sillón. A sentarse como siempre al lado de la diva. A agarrar su mano.

"Pensé que terminar tu relación te pondría más triste" dijo Rachel cuando Santana entrelazó sus dedos.

"Ya no funcionaba" dijo Santana mirando la pantalla. No sabía muy bien que película estaban viendo hoy, ni siquiera le importaba.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel moviéndose un poco más hacia la latina.

"Si escuchaste la discusión de esta mañana, estoy segura de que te puedes dar una idea" dijo Santana .

"Recuerda que soy solo una niña, que tiene sueños muy grandes" dijo Rachel mirándola.

Santana sonrió. Ese era uno de los alegatos que los abogados de todos los otros familiares de Rachel decían durante las audiencias.

"Cuando él me pidió que nos mudáramos juntos, ya estaba funcionando mal. Pero había una parte que funcionaba bien. Cuando me pidió casamiento supuse que lo hizo porque me amaba, y le dije que si, porque creía que iba a mejorar en algo. Pero debí imaginarme que algo se traía entre manos porque después de que dije que si, me contó sobre tus padres y el problema familiar y me pidió que haga lo posible para que no quedes atada a ninguna parte" por primera vez hubo algo más que simple contacto entre sus manos, y fue porque Rachel hizo un poco de fuerza como para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando. Pero Santana no tenía más que decir.

"¿Y después?" preguntó Rachel.

"Después medio como que se alejó de mi, cuando escuchó la sentencia. Y después llegaste y ahí todo cambió"

"¿En qué sentido?"

"En uno que no creo que debamos discutir hoy" dijo Santana apretando ella la mano.

Rachel devolvió el apretón y se concentró en la película.

* * *

><p>Fue una semana sin novedad alguna de Noah, hasta que ella recibió la llamada de la policía. Su tío, quien había recibido un cheque por el monto necesario para un departamento y el depósito, se había gastado ese dinero en prostitutas.<p>

"Rachel, que bueno que viniste" dijo Noah Puckerman tras las rejas.

"Hueles muy feo, tío" dijo Rachel manteniéndose a distancia.

"Paga la fianza así salgo de aquí" dijo Noah.

"¿Por qué lo haría?" preguntó Rachel.

"Soy tu tío" dijo él sorprendido. "Santana ya te estuvo llenando la cabeza"

"No hizo falta, tío. Siempre supe que me querías por el dinero, por eso no te di nada desde que llegué. Y lo que te di para un departamento hace una semana atrás te lo gastaste en prostitutas."

"Debes pagar mi fianza. Te di una casa en donde vivir"

"Que no necesitaba"

"¿Qué?"

"Con todo el dinero que tengo ¿crees que me hubiera quedado a vivir contigo?"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Por un lado para hacer enojar a toda la familia. No me dejaron en paz a pesar de la sentencia del juez. Por el otro porque me caía bien Santana. Fue la única que no me trató como si fuera una billetera durante las audiencias. Y como miembro de mi familia, he venido a decirte lo mismo que el resto de ellos escuchó. Yo no voy a mantenerlos con el dinero que mis padres hicieron trabajando toda su vida hasta el momento de morir. Si tanto quieren dinero, trabajen y luchen por él."

"¿Me vas a dejar acá?"

"Tendrías que haberte mantenido en contacto con el resto, muchos de ellos pasaron más de una noche en la cárcel porque hicieron algo y me llamaron por la fianza."

"Pero...soy el hermano de tu padre"

"El hermano que ni siquiera se molestó en viajar a su entierro. Igual que el resto. Solo viajaron el día que se iba a leer el testamento y como no estaban en el mismo no pudieron entrar a la lectura. Siempre me creyeron ingenua, todos uds. Creyeron que yo solo era la niña mimada de dos homosexuales ricachones, pero ellos me enseñaron más de lo que uds. imaginan. Además de que me enviaron a los mejores lugares, en donde podía aprender a leer a la gente."

"¿O sea que viniste a vivir conmigo solo porque Santana te trató bien?"

"Vine a NY porque quiero ser una estrella, y porque considero a Santana una amiga."

"¿Vas a sacarme o no?"

"No." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y saliendo de la prisión, sin detenerse a mirar hacia ningún lado, sin darse cuenta de que Santana había escuchado todo.

Esa noche, Santana se sentó a su lado y la miró antes de agarrar su mano como siempre.

"¿Cuántas personalidades escondes en ese cuerpo tan pequeño?" preguntó la abogada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la mujer sorprendida.

"Si te dieras cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, me hubieras visto hoy cuando estabas hablando con Puck. Escuché todo"

"¿Le permitiste salir?"

"No. Ni siquiera supo que estuve ahí. Después de que te fuiste, me fui. Es una buena lección que se quedé ahí adentro por lo menos unos días. Pero me sorprendió la forma en que le hablaste. Aquí siempre le sonreías."

"Quiero ser actriz, ¿recuerdas? Mis padres siempre me enseñaron en que antes de decir algo tengo que ver cuales son sus planes. Con los miembros de mi familia no tengo que preocuparme por eso, porque desde la muerte de ellos, se muy bien que todos quieren mi dinero."

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que todos eran así? Por lo que Puck me contaba, no pasabas demasiado tiempo con ellos"

"Es fácil, siempre escucho más de lo que hablo. Aunque no lo parezca. Y las veces que asistíamos a esas reuniones familiares, ellos hablaban olvidándose que yo estaba en la casa, así que escuchaba lo que decían. Algunos de ellos trabajaban en cosas sin sentido solo porque esperaban la herencia."

"¿Quieres que hablemos de otra cosa?" preguntó Santana. Notaba que Rachel se estaba enojando.

"Quiero ser yo misma con alguien. Solo podía serlo con mis padres o mis amigos. Y unos no están y los otros están en otros lados de este enorme país."

"Puedes ser tu misma conmigo" dijo Santana mirándola. Y Rachel sonrió triste.

"¿Puedes abrazarme?"

"Si" dijo Santana abriendo sus brazos.

Desde esa noche en adelante, sus reuniones al frente del televisor, de cada noche, dejaron de agarrarse las manos y pasaron a estar abrazadas.

* * *

><p>Un mes después, Santana llegaba cansada de un extenuante día de trabajo y encontró a Rachel saliendo de su cuarto con un vestido de fiesta.<p>

"Hola" dijo la pequeña diva poniéndose colorada.

"Estás hermosa" dijo Santana sin pensarlo demasiado logrando que Rachel se pusiera más colorada todavía.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel.

"¿Vas a algún lado?" preguntó Santana. Rachel no solía salir sin avisarle con tiempo y menos de noche.

"Una fiesta. Me invitaron." dijo sonando culpable. No le gustaba perder sus noches con Santana.

"Oh..." dijo la latina. "Espero...espero que te diviertas" dijo tratando de controlarse.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel y vio como Santana entraba en su habitación.

Suspiró cansada, porque quería que pase algo más con Santana que los abrazos, ya no tenían que ocultarse de Noah, pero Santana no se animaba para nada y ella no quería hacer nada para alejar a la latina.

Caminó despacio hasta la puerta, y mientras revisaba su bolso controlando que estuviera todo, pensaba en Santana.

Y como si de algún tipo de magia se tratara, la otra persona que estaba en el departamento agarró su mano y finalmente unió los labios.

Rachel casi se derrite ahí mismo mientras sentía los labios de Santana moverse con los suyos.

"Ahora ve a esa maldita fiesta" dijo la latina cuando se separaron volviendo rápido a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Rachel estuvo en la fiesta exactamente 45 minutos. No podía sacarse la sensación de los labios de Santana sobre los suyos, a pesar de que intentaba distraerse. Por lo tanto, se escabulló en un momento de la fiesta y salió rápidamente rumbo al departamento.

Encontró a Santana sentada en el sillón, mirando una película. Como todas las noches. Se sentó a su lado, pegando sus cuerpos pero esta vez, la miró hasta casi cansarse. Y fue casi, porque cuando Rachel se estaba cansando, Santana la miró y volvieron a besarse.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron las dos en el sillón, con los labios hinchados pero felices por todos los besos que habían compartido la noche anterior.

No fue la primera mañana que despertaron juntas en el sillón, después de pasar horas besándose.

* * *

><p>Santana no era como Rachel pensaba. O por lo menos con los celos. Era una mujer dulce con ese tema y otros más.<p>

Incluso la animaba a que fuera a fiestas. Era un tema que a Rachel la tenía mal. La latina le decía que tenía que ir, a experimentar.

"Y bueno, Rach. Aprovecha de que por lo menos te deja venir" dijo una vez Sussy, una de sus amigas. Ellos sabían de la extraña relación que la diva tenía con la ex novia de tu tío.

"Si, Suss tiene razón" dijo otro de los chicos. "Podría haberte encerrado para siempre en ese departamento"

"¿Por qué haría eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Sexo" dijeron todos riendo.

Santana no era como Rachel pensaba. Tampoco en el sexo. Hacía un mes que se besaban y dormían juntas, en el sillón, pero no había pasado más que eso.

"¿Tiene amigos?" preguntó Sussy. "Siempre te deja salir, pero ¿ella lo hace?"

"Si. Se junta las noches que yo salgo." dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

Pasó gran parte de la noche controlando su bebida (ya habían existido casos en esas fiestas de mujeres desmayándose por drogas) hasta que recibió el mensaje de Santana preguntándole si quería que la pasara a buscar.

Rachel respondió positivamente y saludó a sus amigos. Cuando llegó a la planta baja del edificio en donde estaba la fiesta, Santana estaba esperándola sonriente.

Caminaron hablando y riendo hasta su propio edificio, en donde el portero nocturno las saludó sonriente.

"Felicitaciones señorita López" dijo y Santana se sorprendió.

"Gracias. Pero ¿por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Recién se va a el señor Puckerman. Me comentó que habían vuelto a estar juntos" dijo el portero.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana.

"Llame a la policía" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana.

"¿Policía?" preguntó el portero confundido. "Pensé que..."

"Yo no dije que lo podían dejar subir" dijo Santana caminando hacia el ascensor rápidamente y apretando el botón para llamarlo.

El portero comenzó a llamar a la policía cuando vio que las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando.

"No sería seguro que subieran" les gritó pero ellas ya no lo escuchaban.

"¿Tienes algo de valor ahí adentro?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel.

"Nada" dijo la diva. "Me manejo con las tarjetas y las tengo siempre encima"

"¿Datos del banco?"

"No"

"¿Algo que pueda robar?"

"No. Salvo..."

"¿Salvo?"

"Los anillos de matrimonio de mis padres. Pero están registrados por ser de oro puro, así que no los va a poder vender. ¿Tú tienes algo?"

"No. Mis joyas están en una caja de seguridad en el banco. Las que hay en el departamento son falsificaciones. Menos el anillo de compromiso que me dio tu tío" dijo Santana en el mismo momento en que se abría el ascensor.

"Sería mejor que no entremos" dijo Rachel cuando se acercaron a la puerta y la vieron rota.

"¿Crees que quedó ahí adentro? El portero dijo que lo había visto marcharse" dijo Santana tratando de mirar.

"Por las dudas. Esperemos que llegue la policía y que recoja las huellas" dijo Rachel acercando su cuerpo al de Santana.

"De acuerdo." dijo la latina y se sentaron en el suelo a esperar a la policía.

* * *

><p>Decidieron mudarse apenas la policía terminó con todo. Noah Puckerman conocía a los porteros del edificio, y además, había destruido casi todo lo que había dentro del departamento. La policía supuso que había sido porque no encontró dinero.<p>

Pasaron una semana buscando donde vivir, hasta que Rachel vio un enorme departamento en el Upper East Side y sin decirle nada a Santana lo compró.

Santana no supo como reaccionar. ¿Rachel quería irse a vivir sola?¿Rachel quería que si la relación no funcionaba ella se fuera?

"Deja de pensar tanto" dijo Rachel una vez más. "No compré uno solo"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Sé que estás pensando en que seguramente quiero vivir sola. No es así. Y que voy a dejarte en la calle si lo que sea que tenemos no funciona."

"¿Por qué de pronto eres tan inteligente?" preguntó Santana

"Por eso compré dos departamentos si no funciona, puedes mudarte ahí"

"Eres una pequeña perra ¿no?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Fue con cariño." dijo Santana besando los labios de Rachel rápidamente. "¿Cuándo nos mudamos?"

"Lo más pronto posible." dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor. Todo seguía destruido, así que estaban con las paredes blancas.

"Podemos hacerlo este fin de semana" dijo Santana. "Si todo va bien, el viernes termino con el juicio en el que estoy metida"

"Eso nos deja dos días de preparación." dijo Rachel.

"Dos noches, en realidad." aclaró Santana. "Porque las dos tenemos el día ocupado con otras cosas."

"Bueno." dijo Rachel sonriendo y abrazando a Santana.

* * *

><p>El siguiente paso de su relación, fue la primer noche en que habitaron el nuevo departamento.<p>

Santana se había encargado de hacer que conectaran todos los servicios así podían dormir directamente ahí.

Por eso, después de terminar de acomodar, las dos se bañaron y se acomodaron en el sillón, como siempre. Pero esta vez era un sillón nuevo, que Santana decidió comprar como algo nuevo para el lugar, y se emocionó comprando online, lo cual hizo que comprara todos los muebles nuevos para el departamento. Lo cual hizo que la mudanza fuera mucho más rápida, ya que acordaron con el dueño del anterior que le dejaban los muebles.

Mientras estaban viendo una película, el celular de la latina sonó. No iba a responder hasta que vio que era de una de las comisarías. Al cortar miró a Rachel.

"Atraparon a Puck" dijo y Rachel se levantó rápidamente rumbo a la puerta. Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a su tío.

Pero como aquel primer beso, Santana la detuvo y unió sus labios empujándola contra la puerta. No supo porque comenzó a desvestirla, pero Rachel no puso resistencia. No dijo nada, por lo menos, hasta que bajó del extásis del primer orgasmo y le dijo a Santana que fueran al cuarto. Inmediatamente.

Y ahí estuvieron hasta el domingo a la tarde, día en que Rachel recordó a su tío.

"¿Por qué no me dejaste ir a la prisión?" preguntó mirando a Santana.

"Porque Puck va a hablar de dinero, de que lo saques y todo. No hay forma de que salga por un tiempo y la fianza va a ser altísima, eso el lo sabe. Y va a intentar recurrir a tu bondad, diciéndote que él no pertenece a una cárcel. Y prefiero que no tengas que soportar eso." respondió Santana

"¿No hay forma de que salga?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"No. Tienen sus huellas por todo el departamento, se sabe que él y yo no estábamos más juntos, y los porteros lo sabían. Sabían que yo no había dado la orden de dejarlo pasar. Y el edificio tiene cámaras de seguridad en la entrada y los pasillos, por lo tanto se lo ve rompiendo la puerta. Más allá de que salga con una fianza, va a terminar yendo a juicio, incluso si nosotras no presentamos una demanda."

"Cierto que eres abogada" dijo Rachel sonriendo. Ahora miraba solo la espalda desnuda de Santana, quien se había sentado en la cama, con los pies en el suelo. Se acercó a ella, apoyando su torso en su espalda y abrazándola, mientras dejaba un beso en su cuello.

"Algo así" dijo Santana relajándose en los brazos de Rachel y cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Puck cuando la vio en una de las salas de interrogación de la comisaría.<p>

"Vine a que firmes lo que el resto de tu familia tuvo que firmar" dijo Santana dejando unos papeles al frente de él y una birome. Había ido porque necesitaba sacarse al tío de Rachel de encima, no quería saber que él podría volver a aparecer.

"¿Por qué?"

"Con eso renuncias a todo lo que tenga que ver con Rachel"

"No quiero"

"Puckerman, no hay forma de que escapes de esta. Ni siquiera puedes escapar por más que Rachel y yo no presentemos cargos. Es tu tercer delito. Fuera de la juvenil"

"¿Y?"

"Si firmas esto hablaré con el fiscal y trataré de que llegue a un trato contigo."

"¿Por qué debería firmarlo?"

"Porque eres el único que no lo hizo hasta ahora" dijo Santana.

"¿En serio hablarás con ella?"

"¿Por qué con ella? Hablaré con el fiscal. Ya sé quien tiene tu caso"

"¿Ella no pagará?"

"No te van a dar fianza, Puck. Directo a prisión"

"Maldición"

"Firma Puck."

"¿Y si no lo hago? Yo hablé con mi familia y sé que no se puede reclamar nada de su dinero si algo le pasa. Ni tampoco puedo reclamar porque necesite. Según ellos ese documento dice que no tengo ningún derecho a reclamar nada"

"Y es verdad" dijo Santana.

"¿Entonces?¿Si no lo hago?¿Si no firmo, qué pasa?"

"Si no firmas, irás a la cárcel el tiempo que el fiscal proponga. Y como es mi amigo, propongo aconsejarle una pena larga. Igualmente, perdiste tus derechos en el momento en que te arrestaron la primera vez por prostitutas. Supongo que eso no lo sabías."

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, automáticamente al ser arrestado, por más que sea por alcoholismo, es como si hubieras firmado este papel. Solo quería hacerlo legal."

"¿Legal?"

"Quería asegurarme de que no salieras de la cárcel y buscaras a Rachel. Porque si te enterabas de esto después, puedes perder los estribos."

"Está bien" dijo Puck firmando rápidamente y entregándole el papel. "Renuncio a todo lo que tenga que ver con el dinero de Rachel."

"Gracias" dijo Santana levantándose.

"Espera..." dijo Puck antes de que abriera la puerta. "¿Crees que puedes hacerme alguna visita conyugal cuando esté preso?"

"Puck. Piérdete. Como terminaste con Rachel, terminaste conmigo" dijo Santana

"Pero tengo necesidades" se quejó el hombre.

"Lo lamento. Ya no juego para satisfacerlas y lo sabes. Hace mucho tiempo que no permitía que me pusieras una mano encima" dijo Santana saliendo de la sala de interrogatorios.

* * *

><p>Novias.<p>

Eso lo que eran después de 2 meses de comenzar a besarse y un mes, de esos dos, de relaciones sexuales.

Rachel era feliz, aunque Santana no solía acompañarla a las fiestas, volvía cada noche a sus brazos.

Santana también era feliz. Aunque no podía decir todavía en su trabajo que estaba en una relación con alguien 10 años menor y mujer. Pero había muchos homosexuales en la firma, así que sabía que eso no iba a ser un problema.

* * *

><p>Prometidas.<p>

Ese fue el título que, dos años y medio después de estar juntas, destapó a los familiares de Rachel. Eventualmente, la prensa que quería saber cosas sobre la nueva estrella de Broadway, averiguó lo que su familia había hecho con la diva y no les prestaron más atención.

Ni siquiera les importó la llamada de Noah Puckerman, desde prisión, preguntándoles como podían hacerle eso.

* * *

><p>Santana miraba a Rachel dormir, una de esas noches en las que el silencio se apoderaba misteriosamente de la ciudad.<p>

Se preguntó cuanto hubiera cambiado todo si se hubiera casado con Puckerman. Se alegró de que eso no llegó a suceder. Porque Rachel sería, en estos momentos, legalmente su sobrina. Y no le gustaba la idea de pensar que fuera su sobrina. Que de alguna manera estuvieran involucradas familiarmente.

Porque la amaba demasiado.

"Te amo" dijo antes de dormirse ella también.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Es cualquiera, lo sé. Pero realmente me encontré con un bloqueo enorme. Tengo empezado el final de Extraño Corazón, tengo 8, si, 8 one shots empezados además de esto. Todos esos Pezberrys. La continuación de Viral, Julyberry. Pero no hay forma._

_No me gusta nada._

_No me gusta como queda nada de lo que escribo. No me siento cómoda, porque siento que lo arruino todo._

_Y este...bueno...quizás...no sé porque lo publico. Tal vez para no subir una nota de autor e ilusionar de que es una actualización, así que les subí lo que me pareció mejorcito de todo esto. Espero que no sea tan malo._

_Disculpen mil mi demora. Me hubiera gustado poder continuar, pero cuando por fin me encontré con tiempo, me agarró el bloqueo. Creo que es porque hay gente que no me da ni un segundo de respiro, me estoy volviendo loca, tan loca, que el celular nuevo que compré ha estado a punto de salir volando rumbo a una pared más de una vez. _

_Espero que estén bien._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_**Mrs Michele: **muchas gracias por la review! Resolución me gusta, así que probablemente algún día venga una continuación, digamos, Rachel pensando...jajaja. Saludos y gracias! Me fue bien en los estudios, gracias! _

_**Eli: **me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que estés bien y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**BelleBerryD: **jajajaja me hace feliz haberte hecho feliz! Es una de las Rachel más interesantes, es verdad. Gracias por la review! Y me fue bien con los estudios, gracias! Saludos_

_**AndruSol**__**: **__gracias por la review! Si, es una Rachel interesante! Muchas gracias a vos por leerlo! Besos!_

**_VickyAgron: _**_jajaja me parece que tu ratito se te hizo un poco largo al leer dos capítulos. Espero que te haya ido bien en los estudios y exámenes! Gracias por la review! Besos Vicky!_

_Guest: muchas gracias por la review! _


	81. Marcadas

****Título: ******Marcadas**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******1/1**

****Palabras: ******7,650**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López

****Summary: ******Por alguna razón ella fue a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había internado en el bosque, sola, una noche de luna llena. Y por alguna razón, un lobo las mordió a las dos. Pero no era un lobo normal. O algo así. **

****Rating: M****

****IMPORTANTE: ******Quise que sea erótico, pero creo que me pasé. Al otro lado. Espero que les guste. Así que por las dudas, ALTO VOLTAJE.**

****Fecha de Publicación:******1****4/10****/2013**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Marcadas<strong>**

No sabía que estaba pasando últimamente. Se despertaba transpirada a pesar de que estaban en pleno invierno, temperaturas bajo cero y una capa de nieve de casi metro y medio. Y su casa no era la excepción, porque como tenía calor desde hacía una semana había puesto la calefacción al mínimo. Sus padres habían vuelto tan pocas veces a su casa que ni se habían dado cuenta. Miró la hora y vio que eran las 5 de la mañana, pero ya sabía que no podía dormirse otra vez.

Sus sueños estaban plagados de bosques y el aire golpeando su rostro mientras corría libremente. Temía lo peor y sabía que no iba a poder sacarse de encima esa sensación por mucho tiempo. Por lo menos, hasta dentro de unos días, en los que sería luna llena.

Se preguntó también si ella estaría pasando por lo mismo y se dio cuenta de que si, al ver el mensaje.

"**¿Qué rayos, Berry? Tengo calor hace una semana y eres la única con la que puedo hablar de esto. ¿Podrías explicarme?" **

¿Qué iba a decirle? Desde ese día en el bosque, lo único que hacía era evitar a toda costa encontrarse con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Volvían de una competencia del coro y todos estaban viendo atentamente a Santana, quien no dejaba de moverse nerviosa en su asiento.<em>

_Hacía poco la latina había salido del closet, para estar con Brittany quien decidió quedarse con Artie. _

_Pero todos, bueno, la mayoría estaban como incómodos ante la presencia de Santana. _

_Fue por eso, que cuando el colectivo se detuvo a repostar gasolina, todos bajaron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Bueno, menos Santana y Rachel, quien estaba concentrada en un libro, al final del colectivo. _

_Pero la diva se distrajo cuando vio a Santana levantarse y bajar, y pudo ver su rostro al quedarse cerca del grupo del coro que estaba hablando en secreto entre ellos, menos Brittany y Artie que estaban dentro de la estación de servicio. La vio salir corriendo rumbo al bosque que estaba detrás de la estación y a los demás mirarla sin vergüenza._

"_¿Nadie va a ir a buscarla?" preguntó Brittany cuando se enteró lo que había pasado, pero nadie respondió, mientras Rachel pasaba despacio a su lado, camino al último lugar en donde había visto a Santana._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando dentro del bosque, llamando a la latina, pero supo que era mucho porque el sol estaba cayendo._

_Y escuchó un grito provenir desde más adelante a donde ella estaba, y corrió rápidamente hacia allí._

_Después cuando volvieron al colectivo y se puso a pensar, recordó con exactitud lo que había visto, pero en ese momento, lo primero que vio fue a Santana acurrucada contra un árbol y pudo ver que estaba lastimada por la sangre que salía de su pierna, y a un animal rodeándola. _

_No supo en que momento agarró un palo, ni porque se detuvo al frente del enorme lobo, que mostraba sus colmillos e intentó alejarlo. No supo en que momento el lobo se abalanzó sobre ella, y cayeron los dos hacia un costado y el animal clavó sus colmillos en su hombro, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y con su mano, la que tenía el palo, golpeaba al lobo. _

_Lo golpeó tanto que en un momento el palo le comenzó a dar en el hocico, mientras el animal intentaba morder su cuello y ella no sabía como sacárselo de encima. Lo golpeó tanto que el palo le dio en el ojo, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, hasta que el animal gimió y se alejó corriendo. Por un momento pensó que había vuelto hasta Santana, pero un rápido vistazo a la latina y se dio cuenta de que no._

_Se levantó como pudo, aunque el dolor en su hombro era fuerte, y el peso del lobo estaba encima de ella todavía. Como un fantasma. _

_Caminó hasta Santana, agarrándose con la mano que no estaba lastimada, la herida en el otro hombro y quiso tocarla, pero la latina pareció achicarse aún más._

"_¿Puedes caminar?" preguntó agachándose al frente de ella y mirándola a los ojos._

"_No creo." dijo Santana con la voz temblando y atreviéndose a mirar su pierna. La había mordido justo arriba de la rodilla. _

"_¿Quieres apoyarte en mi?" preguntó Rachel. Y Santana solo asintió._

_Cuando volvieron a la estación de servicio, el colectivo seguía ahí y todos miraban hacia un lado y hacia el otro._

"_Digan lo que digan, no respondas." dijo Rachel. "Hablaré yo"_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana_

"_No quiero que te echen la culpa también por esto" dijo la diva mirando hacia el cielo. "Es luna llena" _

"_¿Luna llena?" fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Santana antes de que el señor Schuester se acercara y preguntara que había sucedido. Rachel respondió que había seguido a Santana y un lobo la había mordido y ella se entrometió. A pesar de que los demás intentaron culpar a la latina, ella se mantuvo en silencio. _

_Cada una tomó un camino distinto cuando llegaron a Lima después de pasar por un hospital a que les vean las heridas._

* * *

><p>Desde que había comenzado a sentir el calor en su cuerpo, también había sentido otras cosas, como olores que antes no sentía. Incluso había aprendido a diferenciarlos. Pero estaba concentrada en otras cosas hasta que alguien agarró su brazo y la metió en un armario.<p>

"Berry" dijo Santana apoyándose contra la puerta. "Deja por favor de evitarme"

Sonó triste y desesperada.

"Necesitamos hablar. Necesito que me digas porque me seguiste ese día, porque la luna llena, y porque no puedo dejar de tener calor a pesar de que todos dicen que hace mucho frío ahí fuera."

"Santana..."

"Berry, me has estado evitando casi todo este mes. Y nadie me habla. Y no hablas con nadie. Entonces...¿por qué no podemos hablar entre nosotras? ¿De lo que nos está pasando? ¿De como vamos a enfrentar esto que sea que nos está pasando?"

"Tienes demasiadas preguntas" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "¿Quieres ir esta tarde a mi casa?¿Después del entrenamiento?"

"No vas a hacerme ir y no contestar ¿verdad?"

"No." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo sé que lo dices en serio?¿Cómo sé que no es una broma?"

"¿Desde cuándo yo te haría una broma, Santana?"

"No lo sé. Pareciera que ahora todos quieren tener la oportunidad de hacerme bromas"

"Pero yo no soy todos, ¿verdad?"

"Pero creo que ahí afuera, eres la que más derecho tiene para hacerme bromas. Para vengarte"

"No soy como todos ellos. Creo que eso quedó establecido hace casi un mes atrás."

"Gracias por eso" dijo Santana saliendo de la puerta para dejar pasar a Rachel.

"De nada. Nos vemos más tarde" dijo la diva saliendo del armario.

* * *

><p><em>En ese viaje, como en los días previos y posteriores, Rachel se mantenía en silencio. Primero porque cuando fue la única en defender a la latina, todos quisieron hundirla a ella también. ¿Qué tenía de malo que fuera homosexual? Después de todo, todos apoyaban a Kurt. Pero por esa misma razón Kurt no estaba más en McKinley. <em>

_Y viendo que Finn estaba de nuevo con Quinn y toda la historia que corría detrás de ellos dos, Rachel decidió llamarse al silencio. Ese coro parecía una de esas extrañas telenovelas latinoamericanas que una vez había visto en un canal de televisión. No recordaba como había llegado hasta ese canal, pero desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que el coro se parecía a eso._

_Y desde entonces no podía dejar de compararlos con esos dos capítulos y de desear no estar más relacionándose demasiado con ellos. _

_Pero no le gustaba como trataban a Santana. _

_Por eso se mantenía alerta cada vez que hacían esos viajes. Por eso la siguió al bosque ese día. _

_Y por eso, desde entonces, todos le decían que era una idiota. Le preguntaban como se había atrevido ir detrás de Santana ese día. Ella no iba a responder que en realidad, ellos son los idiotas y no era su culpa._

* * *

><p>Golpeó la puerta de Rachel, porque no le parecía que lo mejor fuera hacer sonar el timbre, sobre todo cuando vio a la diva en el sillón del living mientras se acercaba a la casa.<p>

"Hola" dijo cuando Rachel le abrió y en silencio la siguió hasta la cocina.

"¿Quieres agua?" preguntó la diva y Santana sacudió la cabeza.

"Quiero hablar, Rachel" dijo Santana.

"Es un gran avance de que me llames por tu nombre"

"Pensé que así iba a llamar más la atención"

"Siento mucho como te tratan en la escuela, Santana"

"¿Cómo puedes sentirlo después de todo lo que te he hecho?"

"No guardo rencores. Además, ¿no recuerdas quienes son mis padres?"

"Oh, si" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Cayeron en un silencio cómodo mientras caminaban al living.

"Pensé que estabas viendo televisión cuando te vi sentada en el sillón"

"Dime, Santana ¿cómo están tus sentidos?"

"Me estoy volviendo loca. Escucho todo, huelo todo, los sabores se intensificaron. ¿Qué rayos nos está pasando?"

"Tengo miedo que lo que imagino sea cierto, pero...¿querrías quedarte estos días conmigo?"

"Guau, Berry. ¿Qué estás pensando y qué me estás proponiendo?"

"Santana..."

"Porque sea lo que sea, no me molestaría. La verdad, eres realmente sexy y ahora eres como la única..."

"Creo que nos mordió un hombre lobo, Santana" dijo Rachel haciendo que la latina se callara la boca.

"Esos no existen"

"No lo sabemos"

"Y en todo caso, deberías dejar de leer cosas raras."

"Santana, por favor...Lo que nos está pasando."

"Quizás el lobo tenía algún tipo de infección extraña, Rachel. Y nos contagió algo"

"Me hice análisis." dijo la diva en un susurro. "Además, te he estado mirando en el entrenamiento de las Cheerios, no te das cuenta hasta que estás bien lejos de las demás porristas, pero corres más rápido. Y de pronto te detienes y te das cuenta."

"¿Me estuviste vigilando?"

"Santana, no es momento en que te concentres en eso."

"Pero me estuviste vigilando. Y me evitaste todo el mes."

"Lo sé. Pero ¿cómo podía explicarte por qué fui detrás tuyo ese día, Santana?"

"Diciéndome el porque, Rachel. ¿Por qué fuiste detrás mío a pesar de que sabías que ellos no te lo iban a perdonar?"

"¿Por qué me insultaste y abusaste de mi todos estos años?"

"Porque soy una perra, sin sentimientos, Rachel"

"Por Dios, tienes sentimientos, no puedes venir a decirme eso ahora."

"Si, los tengo. Pero quizás, eres la hija de algo que estuve ocultando durante un montón de tiempo. Era más fácil unirme a ellos que estar en contra de ellos. Lo siento mucho. Antes de ese día, no puedes entender las noches en que tenía pesadillas, pensando en que en algún momento las bromas en tu contra iban a ir más allá de eso, una simple broma. Incluso antes de que saliera del closet, Rachel. Hace más de un año que tengo esas pesadillas acosándome, y es por eso que a pesar de todo me mantenía presente en cada broma que te hacían, porque quería controlar que nada malo te pasara realmente. Realmente lo siento."

"¿Más de un año?"

"¿Todo lo que dije y te concentras en eso?"

"Si"

"Desde que dijiste que creías en mi"

"Gracias, Santana. Ahora entiendo porque esas bromas no han ido más allá. Es algo que siempre temía."

"No hay porque. Ahora, ¿por qué fuiste detrás de mi ese día?"

"Porque pensé que necesitabas a alguien, así sea que me insultaras y me gritaras, solo quería que sepas que tenías a alguien. Porque a pesar de todo, sigo creyendo en ti, Santana."

"Gracias"

"De nada. Ahora, te dije que me había hecho análisis. No salió nada."

"¿Cuándo te los hiciste?"

"Apenas estuve dos días sintiendo ese calor. No aguantaba más, Santana. Era terrible. Estaba afuera, con esa nieve y todo ese frío y yo estaba transpirando. Pero no salió absolutamente nada. Estamos limpias, las dos. Por eso empecé a buscar y leer. Pero ya esa noche..."

"Ya esa noche habías sospechado algo"

"Si. Era un lobo muy grande."

"Tienes razón. ¿Qué...qué vamos a hacer si es verdad?"

"Por eso quiero que te quedes conmigo. Si no pasa nada y es solo una infección que las dos compartimos, bueno. Pero no quiero que estés sola esa noche. No quiero estar sola esa noche."

"Esta bien. Yo tampoco quiero estar sola." dijo Santana mirando sus manos. "Rachel..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Crees que podemos ser amigas?"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

"Me encantaría" dijo la diva sonriendo mientras miraba a la latina.

* * *

><p>"Cada día tengo más calor" dijo Santana sacándose las sábanas de encima. Faltaban dos días para la luna llena y hacía cuatro que dormía con la diva. Bueno, intentaban dormir, porque el calor les empezaba de pronto y comenzaban a sudar, moviéndose por toda la casa para tratar de que el aire las enfriara.<p>

"Yo también. Ya no aguanto esto" dijo Rachel levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Afuera" dijo Rachel y Santana la siguió. No era raro para ellas verse en ropa interior, por el calor y porque eventualmente perdieron las inhibiciones. Demasiado rápido pensaban las dos, pero no les importaba. Muchas veces el calor era más que insoportable.

Rachel desactivó la alarma y salió por la puerta trasera a su patio, tirándose sobre la nieve.

"Ohhh, si. Esto es vida" dijo la diva mientras dejaba que el frío de la nieve y el calor de su cuerpo se equilibraran. "Pruébalo, Santana"

La latina se tiró a su lado, y gimió al sentir la nieve apagando un poco el calor que sentía.

"Espero que no nos enfermemos" dijo Rachel.

"Creo que ya lo estamos" dijo Santana levantándose y ayudando a la diva a hacerlo.

"¿Crees que alguna vez dejaran de mirarnos tan mal en la escuela?"

"No lo creo. Pero, mejor para mi."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ellos se pierden la maravillosa persona que eres, Rachel"

"Y la maravillosa persona que eres tú, Santana"

"Somos las dos maravillosas, entonces" dijo la latina agarrando la mano de la diva y llevándola hacia adentro.

* * *

><p>El día de luna llena, las dos estuvieron temblando todo el día. No sabían si iban a convertirse o no en mujeres lobo (término que Santana exigió que comenzaran a usar) pero se sentían nerviosas.<p>

"¿Crees que tendremos una oportunidad para que no nos suceda?" preguntó Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel en el auditorio. "¿Qué todo sea producto de nuestra imaginación?"

"Ojalá que si, Santana" dijo Rachel comenzando a sacudir su pollera.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó la latina mirándola divertida.

"Tengo calor" dijo Rachel.

"Yo también, pero..."

"Tengo mucho calor ahí abajo" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Oh..." dijo Santana mirando la entrepierna de la diva, aunque no pudiera ver exactamente que estaba pasando. "Ese es el olor dulce"

"¿Me quieres decir por qué no te está sucediendo?" preguntó Rachel ignorando el último comentario.

"Si me pasa, me pasó. Hace unos minutos para ser más exacta. Solo que..."

"¿Qué? Dime a ver si puedo calmarlo"

"No creo..."

"Por favor"

"Me masturbé, Rachel" dijo Santana y la diva la miró. No estaba segura si lo que veía en los ojos de Rachel era lujuria. Pero como fue rápido, no estuvo segura.

"Espero que esto no nos pase todos los meses" dijo Rachel tratando de cambiar el tema.

"¿Quieres...que te deje sola?" preguntó Santana. No quería dejar a Rachel sola, quería ver como sería la diva en el momento del orgasmo. Quería verla masturbarse al frente de ella, gimiendo de placer, tratando de calmar el calor que existía entre sus piernas. Y que ahora estaba nuevamente volviendo a la latina.

"No, está bien." dijo Rachel. "Puedo aguantar un poco más"

Santana no supo si hizo un buen trabajo evitando mostrar su decepción.

"Voy a buscar agua" dijo levantándose de pronto. Necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse unos minutos de la diva, antes de tomar en sus manos el asunto de llevarla hacia el placer. "Te traigo una botella" agregó caminando hacia la puerta del costado del escenario. Era la más cercana.

No alcanzó a abrir la puerta que escuchó el gemido y se dio vuelta sorprendida y sabiendo que iba a tener que hacerse cargo de lo que pasaba con ella.

Fue algo que nunca se imaginó, porque superaba cualquier tipo de fantasía que podría haber tenido sobre Rachel Berry.

Sentada en la primer fila del auditorio, Rachel tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y la pollera levantada, mientras una mano se perdía dentro de su ropa interior, y sus caderas se movían lentamente. Santana se acercó al borde del escenario despacio y bajó las escaleras casi de un salto, para sentarse en el piso al frente de Rachel y meter una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior, mientras miraba la escena que estaba pasando al frente de ella.

Imitó la velocidad de la mano de la diva, y gimió más fuerte de lo que quería en un momento al imaginarse como sería ver lo que estaba pasando sin la ropa interior, en el cuerpo de su amiga.

Rachel la escuchó y enderezó su cabeza abriendo despacio los ojos. No sabía que Santana se había quedado cuando empezó, pero no había podido contenerse apenas ella le dio la espalda. Y ahora estaba al frente de ella, mirándola con placer y haciendo lo mismo que ella.

No supo que fue lo que le nació en su interior, pero se sacó la ropa interior, mostrándole a la latina toda su entrepierna desnuda. Pudo ver como los labios de ella eran humedecidos por su lengua, mientras hacía lo mismo.

No se dijeron absolutamente nada, pero sus gemidos hablaban por ellas. Y mientras sus dedos recorrían sus labios inferiores, jugueteaban con sus clítoris, las dos se miraban a los ojos. Fue casi imperceptible el movimiento de sus cabezas, mientras dos de sus propios dedos entraban en ellas, y sus caderas comenzaban a moverse rápidamente.

Las dos intentaron mantener sus gemidos al mínimo, pero no podían sacar su mirada de la otra. Era hipnotizador ver dos dedos entrando y saliendo de Rachel, mientras su mano libre jugaba con su clítoris. Santana no creía que alguna vez, hasta ese momento, algo la hubiera puesto tan húmeda, tanto que ya dos dedos no le estaban dando demasiado placer y agregó uno más. Vio como Rachel gemía al ver sus tres dedos entrar y salir de la latina, y la vio morderse los labios. Supo entonces que no era solo un momento causado por el calor de lo que les estaba pasando. Y entonces, Santana decidió hablar, porque necesitaba ver más.

"Abre más las piernas" dijo y Rachel le hizo caso, y la misma latina sintió una corriente cubrir sus dedos que seguían entrando y saliendo de ella, del placer.

Fue en un mismo segundo que el orgasmo las atacó a las dos, y a pesar de que los ojos seguían conectados y sus dedos entrando y saliendo, no escucharon que en vez de gemir habían gruñido. Pero no les importaba, porque para las dos había sido el mejor de los orgasmos hasta ahora.

Santana logró recuperarse más rápido que Rachel, y se acomodó la ropa antes de acercarse a la diva, que seguía gimiendo y bajando del orgasmo.

Cuando Rachel sacó su mano de su interior, Santana agarró la muñeca y la mano de la latina, que había estado dentro de ella, fue hacia los labios de la diva. Poco a poco, mientras Santana acariciaba los pulposos labios de Rachel, fue metiendo esos dedos en su boca. Lo mismo para ella, quien volvió a gemir por sentir el sabor de Rachel.

Cuando consideró que tanto sus dedos como los de la diva estaban limpios, liberó sus bocas y esperó que Rachel se acomodara la ropa.

Salieron del auditorio en silencio y compartieron una mirada más antes de partir en distintas direcciones.

Antes de empezar a pensar que significaba eso para su amistad y olvidarse rápidamente de ese pensamiento, porque sus cuerpos comenzaban a arder.

Alguien las observó salir del auditorio. Por un momento iba a entrar a verlas, quizás ahí tuviera el momento de poder hablar con ellas.

Sabía que ese día tendría que pasar ya que era luna llena. Y las estaba observando desde que se enteró que había sucedido.

Le hubiera gustado que le hubieran contado antes, pero no sabía como acercarse a esas dos chicas tan diferentes, y que ahora estaban unidas por algo que no se imaginaban.

Le llamaba la atención que el último tramo del camino lo estaban pasando juntas. No era algo que generalmente se hacía de a dos. Era algo solitario.

Decidió que sin falta ese día tenía que ver que iban a hacer y ayudarlas en el camino.

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó a su casa y miró hacia la entrada de autos. Por suerte sus padres no habían regresado ese día, y no creía que fueran a regresar por unos días más. Tiempo suficiente para que esto sucediera, si es que algo tendría que suceder.<p>

Como Santana justo empezó a estacionar, decidió esperarla y así que entraran las dos juntas.

Lo que había pasado en el auditorio tendría que ser tema para otro momento, porque las dos tenían otra cosa que pensar.

"No pensé que corrías tan rápido" dijo Santana deteniéndose a su lado mientras Rachel abría la puerta. La diva sabía a que se refería. Estaban en medio de una clase del coro, cuando Rachel se levantó de improviso, agarrando sus cosas y corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta principal del colegio, para subir a su auto y dirigirse a su casa.

"Sentía que me estaba quemando. Y Quinn no dejaba de mirarme. Tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta." dijo Rachel.

"Me diste una excusa para hacer lo mismo" dijo Santana.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Mientras todos estaban tratando de entender que había pasado, hice lo mismo. Pero ya estabas saliendo de la playa de estacionamiento cuando llegué a mi auto"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Rachel mirando la hora. Afuera la noche y lo más importante, la luna, todavía no estaban por aparecer.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana. Lo preguntaba más que nada por lo que había pasado en el auditorio.

"No" dijo Rachel. "Tengo que confesarte algo" agregó seriamente.

"¿Qué sucede, Rachel?" preguntó Santana preocupada.

"He estado comiendo carne." dijo Rachel avergonzada. "A veces, hasta cruda"

Santana no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, aunque sabía que no iba a tener que durar mucho. Para Rachel su veganismo era muy importante.

"Lo siento. Pensé que ibas a decirme otra cosa" agregó calmando su risa.

"Y he sentido que alguien nos ha estado observando" agregó de pasado, un poco enojada, caminando hacia la cocina.

"Eso es importante. Aunque sé que lo de tu veganismo también, Rachel." dijo la latina corriendo detrás de ella y agarrando su muñeca para detenerla.

Quedaron frente a frente, sus rostros a milímetros de distancia, y mirándose a los ojos. El auditorio pasó por sus ojos y las dos comenzaron a acercarse. Cuando por fin sus labios hicieron contacto y antes de hacer algún movimiento, el timbre de la casa las hizo separar de un salto.

Rachel fue a abrir, pensando en que el calor había vuelto a su cuerpo y no creía que esta vez tuviera que ver con lo de la luna llena. Pero la persona que estaba del otro lado, hizo que rápidamente esos pensamientos se le borraran enseguida.

"Sé lo que está sucediendo contigo y con Santana. Sé que es lo que va a suceder esta noche. Vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda" dijo la persona del otro lado y la diva no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Pase" dijo la latina apareciendo detrás de Rachel. Había reconocido la voz y sabía que la diva se había quedado sorprendida.

Caminaron en dirección a la cocina y Santana y la imprevista visita, se sentaron mientras Rachel abría la ventana.

"¿Tienen calor, verdad?" preguntó la persona y las dos jóvenes asintieron. "A mi me pasó, cuando me transformé la primera vez. Después uno se acostumbra."

"Con razón es tan...efusiva" dijo Rachel recordando que podía hablar.

"Es verdad. Pero además, es difícil ser la única persona que se transforma en lobo en un pueblo como Lima." dijo Sue Sylvester. "Me hubiera gustado enterarme antes de lo que les había sucedido, pero se ve que Schuester ha aprendido a crear una red secreta alrededor de uds. "

"¿Enterarse antes?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, parece ser que no quisieron andar contando de la pequeña aventura que tuvieron en la última parada del viaje, porque toda la responsabilidad iba a caer sobre él." dijo Sue "Pero, no es algo que me importe en estos momentos."

"¿Cómo se enteró?" preguntó Santana

"Las olí. Comencé a oler los cambios en sus cuerpos. Y me di cuenta que comenzaban a oler casi como yo" explicó Sue. "Así que mantuve un ojo sobre uds. después le pregunté a Schuester si algo había pasado y él me contó. Sacando cuentas tenía que haber sido la última noche de luna llena y uds. estaban de viaje."

"Hemos pasado todos estos días solas, desde que nos comenzó el calor, y ¿recién ahora se nos acerca?" preguntó Santana

"Lamento no haberlo hecho antes. Pero no quería levantar sospechas. Además de que me di cuenta que la parte previa lo estaban haciendo solas y bien." dijo Sue

"¿Qué puede decirnos ahora?" preguntó Rachel. Sonó un poco desesperada, pero quería que el calor se marchara.

"El calor que tienen va a ser una parte común en su cuerpo, pero van a acostumbrarse a llevarlo, sobre todo después de la primera transformación. Ya no van a tener esos ataques de calores imprevistos. Pero tienen que verlo como que dentro de uds. su sangre y sus células están ardiendo, hirviendo, mientras se lleva a cabo la transformación interna." dijo Sue

"¿Fue tutora de alguno más?" preguntó Santana.

"Hace mucho tiempo." dijo Sue. "Pero es raro que pase fuera de cierta comunidad"

"Los nativos" dijo Rachel y la entrenadora la miró.

"Ellos tienen una tradición con respecto a los hombre lobo, y es una decisión propia ser uno o no. Yo estuve un tiempo entrenando con ellos, preparándome." dijo Sue "Por eso estoy hoy aquí. Es luna llena y uds. dos van a sufrir demasiado."

"¿Tan doloroso es?" preguntó Rachel con miedo.

"Solo la primera vez. Después, puedo enseñarles a transformarse cuando quieran" dijo Sue.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron, mientras Sue las seguía mirando atentamente.

"Es raro que estén pasando esto juntas" dijo la entrenadora. "Generalmente, uno no se soporta a si mismo cuando está en el proceso a la transformación, mucho menos a otra persona que esté pasando por lo mismo"

"Debe ser porque nos mordió el mismo lobo" dijo Santana.

"Cuéntenme la historia" pidió Sue y Rachel y Santana comenzaron a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>"Vamos al bosque" dijo Sue cuando vio que las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse. Había pasado el tiempo escuchando la historia y lo que les había pasado. Pero seguramente iban a tener tiempo de hablarlo después.<p>

"¿A qué?" preguntaron las morenas.

"En cualquier momento la luna va a generar que uds. dos se transformen. Y realmente no creo que a tus padres cuando se les de por regresar encuentren toda la casa destrozada por las patas de un lobo. ¿Cómo vas a explicarlo? Además, ahí dentro vamos a tener menos ojos mirándonos." dijo Sue. "Lo bueno es que tu casa da al bosque"

"En esta zona todas las casas dan al bosque" dijo Rachel.

"Bien, busquen una mochila o algo para llevar una muda de ropa. Esa que tienen puesta seguramente se les va a romper en cuanto se transformen." dijo Sue y las dos jóvenes subieron al primer piso.

Al bajar, Sue las miró y preguntó si estaban listas. Ante la respuesta positiva, las tres mujeres salieron por la puerta trasera de la casa de los Berry, rumbo al bosque.

"Bien" dijo Sue cuando ya habían entrado unos tres kilómetros. "No quiero que se desconozcan cuando se transformen, así que estén siempre una al lado de la otra."

"¿Qué sucede si después de la transformación nos desconocemos?" preguntó Rachel

"Seguramente se van a pelear, pero no creo que lo hagan." dijo Sue mirando al cielo. Al volver la vista a las morenas, pudo ver que ambas se estaban mirando las manos y la luz de la luna comenzaba a aparecer sobre el cuerpo de ellas.

Rachel y Santana se miraban sus manos porque habían empezado a doler y porque parecía que sus dedos comenzaban a estirarse, sus uñas a crecer y poco a poco un nuevo pelaje comenzó a cubrir esas extremidades.

Sus dedos comenzaron a cerrarse y su espalda comenzó a arquearse, mientras sus pies se agrandaban y nuevo pelo crecía ahí.

No recordaban que pasó después, pero Sue si, ya que las estaba observando.

Las pudo ver caer al piso y quedarse en cuatro patas, mientras gritaban de dolor y sus rostros comenzaron a deformarse, y a convertirse en rostro de lobo. Con la trompa y las orejas, apareciendo.

La luna les daba de lleno y Sue pudo ver la diferencia en sus pelajes, mientras Rachel era blanca, completamente blanca, Santana era todo lo opuesto. Pero aún así, ambas solían inclinarse hacia la otra mientras la transformación terminaba.

Cuando por fin eran lobos completos, las dos aullaron a la luna y se miraron, oliéndose mientras se reconocían.

Sue estaba fascinada por el comportamiento de las dos.

"¿Pueden entenderme?" preguntó en su forma humana y los dos lobos la miraron. Las dos tenían los ojos rojos, pero se podía notar quienes eran. "Traten de hablarme"

Los dos lobos inclinaron la cabeza y ladraron. Sue sonrió y decidió que lo mejor era transformarse. Pero tenía que confirmar algo más.

"Necesito que se paren" dijo ya que los lobos estaban sentados. Recordaba su primer transformación, y la primer transformación de muchos otros. Nunca había visto una tan tranquila. Y menos de dos lobos.

Cuando estuvieron las dos apoyadas sobre sus cuatro patas, Sue se acercó despacio, dejando que la olieran y miró con detalle el tamaño.

Eran dos veces más grandes que un lobo normal, eran animales fantásticos, pensó.

"¿Se escuchan entre uds.?" preguntó. "Asientan con sus enormes cabeza" y los dos lobos lo hicieron.

Santana tenía algo colgando entre las piernas y Sue se quedó mirándolo, antes de transformarse.

"_¿Me escuchan?" _les preguntó ya en su forma de lobo.

"_Si" _respondió Santana mirando a Sue.

"_Yo no me voy a mover, pero necesito que uds. me huelan, así se acostumbran a mi olor." _dijo la entrenadora y las dos jóvenes se acercaron a hacer eso.

"_¿Qué tienes entre las piernas, Santana?" _preguntó Rachel después y la latina, en su forma de lobo por supuesto, intentó mirarse.

"_Vamos a discutirlo mañana" _dijo Sue, _"Ahora vamos a correr" _agregó lanzándose con sus cuatro patas a toda velocidad hacia lo profundo del bosque. Seguida por dos jóvenes lobos, quienes corrían lado a lado.

Volvieron hasta el borde de la casa de Rachel cerca de la salida del sol y se transformaron en humanos antes de correr hacia la puerta trasera de la casa de la diva. Sue, quien tenía una muda de ropa se vistió y se despidió. Las iba a volver a ver esa noche, y entonces hablarían.

Rachel y Santana se miraron, nuevamente humanas, y caminaron juntas hasta el cuarto del baño, en donde se metieron desnudas debajo de la ducha.

"_Estoy muerta" _dijo Santana en su mente.

"_Yo también" _le respondió Rachel y las dos se miraron, antes de acercarse para quedar abrazadas debajo del chorro de agua.

Santana levantó despacio con su mano el rostro de Rachel, y con suavidad logró depositar sus labios sobre los diva. Besándola simplemente, sin apuro alguno. Saboreando con su lengua cada recodo de la boca de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Entraron juntas al colegio, caminando lado a lado, bajo la atenta mirada de Sue quien seguía sorprendida.<p>

¿Habían sido mordidas juntas y eran su otra mitad? Increíble. Tendría que contarle de eso al cacique de la tribu con la que ella había convivido.

Muchos de sus compañeros notaban un cambio en las dos morenas. Incluso algunos comenzaron a huir de su camino durante el día, cuando las veían pasar.

Rachel no se sorprendía, sin embargo esperaba el momento del granizado.

Y el granizado no se hizo esperar.

Karofsky y Azimio caminaron directamente hacia ella, quien venía pensando en algo distinto. Como la sensación que tenía cada vez que pensaba en Santana, o las ganas que había tenido la noche anterior mientras estaba transformada de que la latina se subiera encima de ella y la reclamara.

Quería que Santana la reclamara. Quería reclamar a Santana.

Pero los olió y con eso supo que estaba a punto de recibir el granizado. Y cuando los tuvo en frente, se hizo la distraída. Y cuando el líquido voló en su dirección se movió hacia un costado, rápidamente, haciendo que cayera sobre la persona que venía detrás.

"Ups." dijo al ver que era Quinn Fabray quien estaba caminando detrás de ella, y que Azimio y Karofsky se habían quedado pálidos del miedo.

Mientras tanto, Rachel caminó rápidamente hacia el auditorio.

"_Al auditorio, ahora, Santana" _dijo mentalmente mientras se le iba ocurriendo algo para hacer, pasando por la oficina de Sue Sylvester para pedirle algo antes.

* * *

><p>Santana había pasado la mañana pensando en porque había sido dulce con Rachel esa misma mañana. Y porque desde que se separaron para ir a sus clases, estaba con unas enormes ganas de clavar sus dientes en el cuerpo de la diva, mientras la hacía retorcer de placer debajo de ella, con sus piernas alrededor de ella, y hasta en cuatro patas.<p>

No habían hablado del beso, que duró todo el tiempo que estuvieron debajo del agua. O de las caricias, mientras se lavaban. Tocándose los pechos, mientras se pasaban el jabón, acariciando la entrepierna de la otra bajo la excusa de estar limpiándolo bien.

Tampoco habían hablado del momento en el auditorio del día anterior.

O el porque había nacido esa nueva necesidad de estar con la otra, todo el tiempo. Después de todo, eran amigas hacía unos pocos días.

Pero Santana quería marcar a Rachel. Quería hacerla de ella. Su entrepierna dolía de solo pensar el momento en que Rachel fuera de ella de una vez y para siempre.

Cuando escuchó que Rachel le dijo que vaya hacia el auditorio se preocupó. No era la hora del almuerzo y la diva no solía saltarse clases.

Caminó rápidamente empujando a cualquiera que se le ponía enfrente, y entró por la puerta del costado del escenario.

"Pon el seguro" escuchó que Rachel le decía desde algún lugar detrás del telón. "Las otras están todas trabadas."

Santana hizo lo que le pedía, pensando en que era algo extraño pero no parecía que Rachel estuviera mal.

Cuando estaba por bajar del escenario hacia la fila de butacas, vio una silla en el medio del mismo.

"Siéntate en la silla, Santana" dijo Rachel nuevamente y la latina lo hizo. Quizás Rachel quería hablar con ella de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Se sentó y esperó, mirando a su alrededor, hasta que una música sensual comenzó a sonar y Rachel apareció desde detrás del telón.

Santana gimió al verla como estaba vestida, acomodándose mejor en la silla, y no sabiendo que hacer con sus manos, las puso en sus muslos.

Rachel tenía un uniforme de las porristas, un talle más chico del que debería, pero que le hacía justicia. Cada músculo de su cuerpo podía notarse en el mismo, y sus pechos, Santana estaba derritiéndose de ganas de tocarlos, cuando los liberara de esa opresión que los hacía estar juntos.

Rachel se mordió los labios ante la extremadamente minuciosa inspección de la latina sobre su cuerpo, y comenzó a acercarse a ella moviendo sus caderas.

Se agachó frente a Santana, y acarició las piernas de la latina, metiendo sus manos debajo de la pollera del uniforme de ella, mientras le dejaba una buena vista de su escote.

Santana se acostó un poco sobre la silla, deseando que Rachel la tocara, pero la diva se giró y se agachó dejando todo su trasero cerca del rostro de Santana.

"¿Me ayudas con el cierre?" preguntó moviendo su trasero y Santana no pudo dejar de emitir un pequeño grito de placer ante la forma en que lo dijo. Con las manos temblorosas, aunque no sabía porque, bajó despacio el cierre de la pollera de la diva y acarició cada glúteo a pesar de que ella no se lo había pedido.

Rachel se sacó la pollera, girando para quedar solo con la parte superior, ya que estaba sin ropa interior, ante lo cual Santana llevo rápidamente una de sus manos a la entrepierna para notar que tan húmeda Rachel Berry estaba.

"No, no, no" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana que estaba volviendo a su dueña, y encerrando los dedos entre sus labios, para limpiarlos, mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de Santana. "Antes tienes que ayudarme a sacarme...todo esto" dijo mientras apoyaba la mano de Santana en uno de sus pechos y movía sus caderas buscando fricción con la de la latina.

"Con gusto" dijo Santana quien arrancó, literalmente, la parte superior del uniforme que Rachel tenía puesto y llevó su boca hacia uno de los pechos de la diva. "Dios...no puedo aguantar más sin que me toques, Rachel" dijo Santana levantándose y acostando a Rachel en el piso del escenario, antes de desnudarse rápidamente.

La diva, se arqueó al sentir la desnudez de Santana encima de ella, y llevó una de sus manos hacia el pecho de Santana y la otra hacia la entrepierna.

Santana no sabía porque estaba tan desesperada, pero cuando sintió los dedos de Rachel recorrer su vagina, llevó una de sus manos rápidamente hacia la entrepierna de la diva, y la besó mientras la penetraba de golpe.

No necesitaban juntar humedad, ya que estaban demasiado húmedas ahí abajo como para esperar más.

Las dos se movían rápidamente, embistiendo con fuerza a la otra. Se sentía el movimiento que hacían sus cuerpos sobre las tablas del escenario, mientras Rachel habría más sus piernas, para que Santana tuviera mejor acceso.

"Necesito que me marques" dijo Rachel cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y Santana gruñó de solo pensarlo. "Quiero marcarte" agregó la diva, mientras abría sus dedos dentro de la latina quien en ese momento clavó sus dientes en el cuello de su amante.

Rachel hizo lo mismo mientras sentía como sus dedos eran ahogados y su propio orgasmo atacando su cuerpo.

Sintió más calor que antes mientras los dientes de Santana seguían clavados en su cuello. Sabía que Santana estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

El orgasmo pareció durar horas, pero era a causa de la marca que estaban dejando en la otra. De la sensación de pertenecer.

"Ahora eres mía" dijo Santana mirando sus dientes marcados en el cuello de Rachel y comenzando nuevamente a mover sus dedos dentro de la diva. "Y yo soy tuya" agregó antes de levantarse y hacer girar a Rachel para dejarla apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, sin salir de adentro de ella.

"Soy tuya, Santana" dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas para que Santana comenzara a moverse dentro de ella.

"Ahora parecemos animales" dijo Santana comenzando a moverse rápidamente dentro de Rachel, con fuerza, mientras llevaba una de sus manos al pecho de la diva para enderezarla y pegar sus torsos.

"Tendrías que hacer esto cuando estemos transformadas" dijo Rachel llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de Santana y girando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, a pesar de la posición. "Con lo que te sale entre las piernas"

"Oh, Dios, Rachel" dijo Santana antes de comenzar a morder los labios de la diva. Su clítoris estaba siendo estimulado con cada movimiento porque golpeaba directamente contra uno de los glúteos de la diva. "¿Sabes que voy a dejar todo mi líquido en tu trasero?" preguntó mirando a los ojos de la diva y aumentando sus embestidas.

"Mejor, así tengo tu olor sobre mi" dijo Rachel. "Así estoy todavía más marcada." dijo la diva.

"Tócate" dijo Santana apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y viendo como la mano libre de Rachel desaparecía en su entrepierna.

"Santana..." dijo la diva entre gemidos.

"Maldición, Berry" dijo Santana sintiendo que se estaba acercando al orgasmo, moviéndose más erráticamente, mientras trataba de que la diva también llegara al orgasmo. "Más te vale que grites que eres mía, porque si no lo haces, voy a castigarte" dijo aumentando sus embestidas.

Cuando Rachel llegó al orgasmo, gritó que era de Santana y el grito quedó haciendo eco en el enorme auditorio, mientras Santana empapaba todo su trasero con sus líquidos, mientras ella mojaba toda la mano de la latina entre sus piernas.

Santana sacó despacio su mano de Rachel, y la limpió con su lengua antes de abrazar a una muy agitada Rachel y comenzar a besar su cuello.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó después que ambas respiraciones habían vuelto a la normalidad.

"¿Crees que podemos faltar el resto del día a la escuela y seguir con esto?" preguntó Rachel apoyándose más en Santana.

"Me encantaría, pero no creo que Sue esté muy contenta. Menos cuando se entere de lo que pasó con un uniforme de las Cheerios" dijo Santana, que inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar uno de los pechos de Rachel.

"Entonces deja de hacer eso. Y Sue, como que intuyó para que se lo pedí" dijo Rachel sacando las manos de Santana de su cuerpo y levantándose.

"¿Y te lo dio sin pedirte nada a cambio?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Tienes una nueva Cheerio" dijo Rachel ayudando a la latina a levantarse.

"Entonces ahora los entrenamientos, y el post entrenamiento va a ser entretenido" dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Dos meses después, Sue ya les había enseñado todo lo que podía enseñarles.<p>

Las dos morenas ya podían transformarse cuando quisieran.

Sabían que los lobos que mordían a humanos eran lobos sin manada, y por eso ese lobo las había mordido aquella vez.

Pero le había salido mal, porque las dos morenas habían salido alfas, y era por eso, que Santana en forma de lobo tenía un pene.

"¿Podemos hacer el amor cuando estemos transformadas?" preguntó un día Rachel.

"Creo que eso se los va a pedir su cuerpo" dijo Sue

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Santana.

"Como son pareja, transformadas o no, seguramente algún día van a terminar haciéndolo. Pero el día que estén listas para procrear, ese día se van a quedar pegadas después del orgasmo. Y va a ser primitivo. Un animal solo con la idea de tener descendencia. Ese día no las voy a poder detener, ni siquiera ver hasta que esté terminado" dijo Sue.

Las dos morenas se pusieron coloradas.

"Pero...¿cómo sería eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Verán, los lobos son monógamos. Uds. dos son la pareja de la otra. Como resultado y para fundar su descendencia, el lobo que tienen adentro, algún día va a querer dejar su semilla en lo profundo de la otra. Es por eso que el lobo de Santana tiene un pene." dijo Sue

"¿Pero tendré pequeños cachorros?" preguntó Rachel

"No. Tendrán pequeños bebés humanos. Pero deberán ser procreados en luna llena y como lobos." dijo Sue

Fue por eso, que no se sorprendió una noche en que se iba a encontrar con las morenas, y las descubrió copulando transformadas.

Incluso así, las dos aullaban de placer y Sue decidió que lo mejor era mirar para otro lado.

Por suerte no era luna llena.

* * *

><p>Quizás fue una muestra de valentía de Rachel haberse enfrentado a ese lobo para salvar a Santana, pero las dos sabían que tarde o temprano iban a terminar en esa situación.<p>

Lo que no sabían era que iban a ser descubiertas por el coro, en el auditorio, desnudas. Haciendo el amor desesperadas, como si no lo hubieran hecho hacía meses.

Con Santana dando palmadas al trasero de Rachel quien estaba sentada encima de ella en una de las butacas.

Con el cuerpo de la diva brillando a causa del sudor y su mano bien adentro de la latina.

Y con la confesión de amor de las dos morenas.

Cuando exigieron explicaciones, las dos se miraron y cerraron los ojos. No les gustaba escuchar las cosas que decían. No los querían escuchar.

"Escuchen" dijo Santana cansándose. "Uds. no tienen que pedirnos explicaciones. Solo deben saber una cosa"

"Yo pertenezco a Santana y Santana me pertenece" dijo Rachel tirando de la mano de la latina para dejar a 9 jóvenes y un profesor con la boca abierta, mirándolas partir.

* * *

><p>Los padres de las jóvenes no entendían muy bien donde y como había nacido el amor, pero con el pasar del tiempo fueron descubriendo que era algo real, y no una forma de demostrar algo. Por lo que todos decidieron no pronunciarse en contra de ellos.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando muchos años después, Rachel tuvo mellizos y eran parecidos a sus madres, nadie quiso hacer algún comentario al respecto de su procreación. Nadie sabía como habían podido ser tan perfectos.<p>

Salvo Sue, que las miraba orgullosa.

Las jóvenes habían elegido un lugar en NY, cerca de Central Park, en donde podían ir a correr como lobos durante las noches.

Después de triunfar las dos, se mudaron fuera de la ciudad, en donde la naturaleza era más amplia y podían pasar más desapercibidas como dos enormes animales.

Cuando Santana apareció un día con un strap on, Rachel la miró con la ceja levantada.

"Es que quiero recordar cuando te tomo como si fuéramos animales" dijo poniendo en posición a la diva, antes de darle una palmada en el trasero. Sabía que eso iba a funcionar, siempre la humedecía. "Cuando estamos transformadas, no recuerdo cuando te penetro" dijo Santana moviendo sus caderas para introducir el strap on dentro de su, en ese entonces, esposa.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_De uno de los tantos que empecé a escribir en el bloqueo, salió esto. Creo que iba a definirlo como erótico, pero es como que se pasó un poco, ¿no? Aunque la trama es medio débil. Bueno, júzguenlo uds._

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Mrs Michele:** si, sé que es raro. Pero bueno, no puedo usar a otro por ahora. Por suerte el bloqueo está desapareciendo...espero que este capítulo te guste. Muchas gracias por la review! Abrazos!_

_**Eli:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que este cap te guste! _

_**Gabu:** hago lo que puedo! Gracias por la review!_

_**Danielle02:** muchas gracias por la review! _

_**AndruSol:** el anterior bastante light y ¿este? Jajaja. Se va de a poco el bloqueo y por suerte, dejé como 8 one shots empezados. Octubre no se termina mas, me parece. Pero nos dejaron arte borracho, como un cono de tráfico en la entrada de casa. O una pirámide de cervezas en otra parte de mi casa. Muchas gracias por leerlo! Y muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Bueno Kitties, las dejo. _

_Besos._

_Gracias por leerme! _

_Lore._


	82. Aquella Primera Vez - Parte 1

****Título: Aquella Primera Vez. Parte 1******  
><strong>

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ******1/****2**

****Palabras: ******11,521**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López

****Summary:******Estaba viendo lo que siempre temió y no le importó, en ese momento, que su reputación cayera. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que se enteren del secreto de Rachel. G!P Rachel.**

****Rating: M****

****IMPORTANTE:******El rating es más que nada por el siguiente capítulo.**

****N/A:****** es de esos one shots empezados, que tuve que arreglar. Por eso es super largo.**

****Fecha de Publicación:******01/12****/2013**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Aquella Primera Vez<strong>**

****Parte 1****

Santana supo el secreto de Rachel Berry toda su vida.

Eran amigas desde niñas y cuando las dos alcanzaron la pubertad y la secundaria se distanciaron. Pero aún así, cada vez que las porristas o los jugadores atacaron a Rachel, ella incluida, nunca dijo en voz alta lo que sabía y nunca lo iba a decir. Además de estar presente en cada ataque para que no se revelara el secreto.

Fue por eso que fue la primera en correr hacia la diva cuando Quinn llevó su _obsesión_ demasiado lejos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" gritó Brittany tratando de detenerla. El ataque de granizados y tijeras cortando ropa estaba llegando al lugar que sabía que iba a destruir a la pequeña morena. Y no iba a permitir eso.

"Tengo que detener a Quinn" dijo Santana y su amiga no pudo detenerla. Corrió rápidamente pero al ver los ojos de Rachel supo que ya era demasiado tarde, y bajó su mirada para ver que el secreto había sido finalmente expuesto y no pudo detener sus propias lágrimas. Si, Rachel y ella se habían separado hacía tres años, cuando comenzaron la secundaria y Santana solía abusar de Rachel, como el resto del cuerpo estudiantil. Pero nunca, nunca iba a revelar eso.

"Eres una rara como siempre dije" dijo Quinn sonriente. Por fin había triunfado. Pero Rachel seguía parada, enfrentándola, y aunque Santana la conocía muy bien y sabía que eso en sus ojos era dolor, no iba a mostrarse vencida al frente de la rubia.

"Toma" dijo Santana al darse cuenta de que tenía una toalla en su mano y supo que Brittany se la había puesto cuando supo que no iba a poder detenerla. Rachel la agarró, y cubrió su cuerpo. Era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su pecho y su entrepierna.

"Santana, no te di la orden de que la cubras. Dejemos que todos vean lo anormal que es Rachel Berry de una vez por todas" dijo Quinn enojándose.

"No" dijo la latina girando y enfrentando a su amiga. "Tú no tenías que dar ninguna orden. No eres más la capitana de las Cheerios, Quinn. Ni siquiera estás en las Cheerios. ¿Dónde están las skanks?¿Acaso no son tus súbditas ahora?¿Qué te ha hecho Rachel en estos dos días para que hagas esto?"

"Santana, ellas me pidieron que ayude en la iniciación" dijo Quinn temiendo la furia que salía de la latina. La conocía demasiado bien. "No pensé que iba a ser tan satisfactoria"

"¿Qué iniciación?" preguntó Santana.

Fue Brittany quien dio un paso adelante y habló. "Sue anunció que Rachel a partir de hoy es porrista"

La latina miró a su mejor amiga y giró para mirar a la diva. Sabía que podía significar que Sue se hiciera cargo de ella, y que estuviera en las porristas.

"¿En qué momento lo anunció?" preguntó la latina en voz alta, y fue Brittany quien respondió otra vez.

"Antes de que llegaras. Por eso estaba tan enojada de que su capitana llegara tarde" dijo la rubia.

"Escuchen y escuchen bien, porque no voy a ser yo quien les haga algo si lo que prohíbo ahora llega a suceder." dijo Santana dando media vuelta y enfrentando a todo su escuadrón quienes se habían quedado en una punta de la habitación. "Si esto se llega a saber, tengan por seguro que no va a ser nada placentero lo que suceda en esos pasillos para uds. Así que mi consejo es que se olviden de lo que acaban de ver. ¿Quedó claro?"

Todas asintieron y se miraron, murmurando un pequeño si.

"¡Su capitana les preguntó algo!" dijo la voz de Sue Sylvester, apareciendo detrás de una fila de casilleros. Las porristas, incluida Quinn se enderezaron y miraron asustada a la entrenadora. "Si es necesario, Quinn te doy el puesto honorario de porrista, pero esto se llega a saber en los pasillos de esta escuela, o alguien de Lima se entera, y uds. van a sufrir. Terriblemente. ¿Está claro?"

"¡Si entrenadora!" gritaron todas.

"Ahora dejen este vestuario y salgan de aquí. Menos tú, Santana" dijo Sue y la latina asintió. Había vuelto a poner su atención en la pequeña morena que tenía detrás.

"¿Puedo quedarme?" preguntó Brittany siendo una de las últimas en salir.

"No." dijo Sue y la rubia se quedó triste, pero sabía que tenía que hacerle caso a la entrenadora.

"Ven conmigo, Rach, tengo un cambio de ropa que puedes usar" dijo Santana agarrando la muñeca de la diva.

"Santana" dijo Sue. "Tengo ropa..."

"No, yo tengo un cambio para ella" dijo la latina firmemente llevándola hacia su casillero. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó mientras abría y buscaba algo de ropa para al diva.

"Si" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Debería haberme dado cuenta. Te noté extraña" dijo Santana. "Pero pensé que era porque recién ayer comenzamos el nuevo año. No sé. Lo siento mucho, Rachel. ¿Cómo...?"

"No quiere hablar de eso" dijo Sue interrumpiendo la pregunta de Santana.

"¿Por eso me puso como capitana de nuevo?" preguntó la latina.

"Necesito a alguien que sea capaz de protegerla, eres la única ahí afuera que puede hacerlo" dijo Sue mirando a la latina. "Eres la única que pidió. No está hablando demasiado"

"¿Cuándo fue?" preguntó Santana mirando a la entrenadora.

"Hace dos meses" dijo Sue. "Pero lo mejor es que Rachel se bañe primero."

"Tiene razón. Ven, Rach. Te voy a prestar mi shampoo y acondicionador y mi jabón" dijo Santana guiando a la pequeña morena hacia las duchas, en donde giró la canilla para dejar salir el agua caliente.

Se quedó pensando en que había sido su imaginación porque le había parecido escuchar que Rachel le decía gracias al pasar hacia la ducha.

* * *

><p>Rachel llevaba media hora debajo del agua caliente y Santana sabía que estaba llorando. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo, sentada en un banco del vestuario. La puerta del mismo comenzó a ser golpeada y parecía que alguien estaba bastante desesperado.<p>

"Es Kurt" dijo Sue asustando a Santana.

"Pensé que se había ido" dijo la latina, "por eso pasé el seguro".

"Lo hice. Tengo una puerta secreta que comunica con mi oficina. Por eso llegué cuando estaban con las porristas. Venía a ver como estaba Rachel, porque me dijo que iba a esperar que todas se marcharan para bañarse. Ve a abrirle" continuó Sue y Santana la vio caminar hasta la zona de las duchas, seguramente para decirle que había alguien más.

"Santana" dijo Kurt intentando mirar hacia detrás de la latina.

"Pasa" dijo la latina.

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó el joven de ojos verdes.

"Debajo de la ducha."

"¿Has estado llorando?" preguntó Kurt haciendo rápidamente un paso hacia atrás asustado por la posible reacción.

"Eso es algo que no vas a contar" dijo Santana sonando cansada.

"¿Qué sucedió?Brittany entró en el salón del coro y decía que no la habían dejado quedarse, y que estabas triste por la iniciación de Rachel" preguntó Kurt sentándose en uno de los bancos frente a la latina.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes de Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"¿Te refieres a...?" preguntó Kurt señalando su entrepierna.

"Veo que lo sabes" dijo la latina.

"Si, hace unos meses. ¿Tú lo sabías?"

"Hace años" dijo Santana mirando hacia las duchas. "Le pidieron ayuda a Quinn para la iniciación, y...ahora todas lo saben"

"¿Cómo que lo sabías?" preguntó Kurt.

"Es una historia muy larga, Kurt." dijo Santana y el joven se sorprendió porque lo llamó por su nombre. "Pero nunca quise que esto se supiera"

"Rachel siempre me decía que al final, nunca entendía porque la odiabas tanto pero no contabas sobre eso. Bueno, después de que me entere" dijo Kurt.

"Kurt, ¿qué sabes de Rachel en estos meses?" preguntó Santana

"Nada. Casi no hablamos porque yo estaba con Blaine." dijo Kurt poniéndose colorado.

"Oh..." dijo Santana.

"Solo sé que se mudó y que casi no habla. Sus mensajes de texto son monosilábicos, ni siquiera te corrige" dijo Kurt.

"Rachel me dijo que no quiere hablar con nadie." dijo Sue apareciendo nuevamente en el vestuario.

"¿Puede decirle que la voy a llamar más tarde?" preguntó Kurt poniéndose de pie.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Sue y vio como Kurt salía del vestuario.

"¿Conmigo tampoco?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban solas.

"Quiere que vayas hacia allá" dijo Sue señalando la zona de las duchas.

"Gracias" dijo la latina caminando despacio hacia ese lugar.

Rachel estaba vestida, con un jean y una de las camperas de las Cheerios que Santana le había prestado, sacudiendo sus pies.

"Rachel..." dijo la latina y la diva levantó la vista y corrió a abrazarla. Santana devolvió el abrazo y así se quedaron unos minutos, hasta que la diva se alejó.

"Gracias" dijo despacio antes de pasar a su lado y salir del vestuario con Sue.

* * *

><p>Rachel nunca supo el porque Santana había cambiado tanto cuando entraron en la secundaria, pero sabía que así era la gente. La gente cambiaba.<p>

Hasta que sus padres murieron y supo que la gente no cambiaba fácilmente. Pero que algunos eran mucho más débiles que los otros.

No discutió cuando supo que iba a ir a vivir con Sue, sabía que sus padres querían que ella se quedara con la mujer que era una hermana para ellos si algo les sucedía.

"¿Vas a dejar de pensar en el pasado y a abrir la boca, o solo te vas a quedar como zombie?" preguntó Sue esa misma noche.

"¿Es así la iniciación?" preguntó Rachel mirándola.

"No, ¿qué va a ser así?" dijo Sue caminando hacia la cocina. A Rachel le gustaba estar con Sue. Por supuesto que no era lo mismo que estar con sus padres y muchas noches se dormía llorando porque no iba a verlos nunca más. Pero Sue siempre la había tratado bien. "No sé porque esas idiotas fueron a buscar a Quinn para la ayuda. Esa rubia teñida de chicle no estuvo en ninguna de las iniciaciones. Lo mejor para mi fue que hayan renunciado el año pasado. Pero sabía que ahora tenía que protegerte el doble, por eso le pedí a Santana y a Brittany que volviera."

"¿Podría salir un rato?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia afuera.

"¿Quieres ir al parque o...?" preguntó Sue.

"A donde están ellos" dijo Rachel y Sue asintió sacando la llave del auto de su bolsillo. "Gracias"

"Tengo que comprarte uno. No puedo quedar sin auto, además manejas como una anciana, despacio" dijo Sue.

"Lo sé. Tendría que ir a casa a buscar el otro" dijo Rachel.

"Tienes razón. Pero ¿no tienes que arreglarlo?"

"Si, pero ¿crees que podría hacerlo en tu pequeño patio?"

"No uses la ironía conmigo, tinkerbell" dijo Sue sonriendo. Rachel intentó sonreír y salió de la casa rumbo al cementerio.

Sue se quedó pensando en que esa era la primera vez en dos meses que había compartido con Rachel una conversación un poco más normal con su sobrina.

"No le dije que volviera a la hora de la cena." dijo Sue sacudiendo su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Santana mientras tanto miraba a sus padres conversar animadamente y el lugar vacío de su hermana mayor.<p>

Sonia era un año mayor que ella y fue la causa de que se alejara de Rachel. Ahora ya no tenía excusas para hacerlo.

"Santana, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Maribel notando que su hija estaba concentrada en algo.

"¿Qué saben de los Berry?" preguntó la joven latina haciendo que sus padres prestaran atención.

"Hace bastante que no sabemos de ellos" dijo Lucas. "Tendríamos que llamarlos, para ver como están."

"Tienes razón" dijo Marible.

"No creo que nadie les responda" dijo Santana mirando su plato.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Lucas.

"Rachel está viviendo con Sue." dijo la joven y los dos padres se pusieron de pie.

"¿Estás diciendo lo que creemos que estás diciendo?" preguntó Maribel con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"Si" dijo Santana.

"¡Oh, por Dios!¿Cómo?¿Cuándo?" preguntó Maribel agarrando el brazo de su marido que se había quedado estático.

"No sé. Rachel no habla mucho. Solo me enteré porque Sue la hizo porrista" dijo Santana.

"Tenemos que ver como está esa chica" dijo Maribel mirando a su marido.

"¿Crees que tendremos que ir hoy?" preguntó Lucas que sin embargo ya estaba buscando su abrigo.

"Si, Santana. Vienes con nosotros." dijo Maribel. "Por suerte te enteraste"

* * *

><p>Sue estaba cocinando cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse.<p>

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó cuando Rachel se paró a su lado.

"Nada cambia en ese lugar" dijo la diva. "¿Quieres...quieres que te ayude?"

"Esta bien. Ya casi termino" dijo Sue.

"Un auto está en la entrada" dijo Rachel señalando la pantalla que había en la cocina y que se encendía cuando alguien estacionaba en el portón, fuera del perímetro de la casa. "¿Qué hacen ellos acá?"

"Seguían en contacto." dijo Sue limpiándose las manos. "Hazlos pasar antes de que toquen el timbre"

"Sé que seguían en contacto" dijo la diva apretando el botón para que se abra el portón. "Lo que quería decir..."

"Seguramente Santana les dijo." dijo Sue. "¿Vas a estar bien?"

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Pero si podría..."

"No estar presente en el momento en que se toque el tema de lo que sucedió...si. Lo sé." dijo Sue caminando hacia la puerta principal cuando sintió los golpes de sus visitas.

Los López, menos Santana que se quedó mirando desde atrás de sus padres, se abalanzaron sobre la diva en el momento en que la vieron aparecer detrás de Sue.

"Tus padres son un poco exagerados" dijo la entrenadora.

"Creo que...si" dijo Santana.

"Vas a dejarme hablar con ellos, Rachel no quiere estar presente en ese momento" dijo Sue. "Tú ve con Rachel."

"¿Está segura de que va a querer estar conmigo?" preguntó Santana.

"Estoy segura de que si." dijo Sue. "¿Cenaron?" preguntó en voz alta haciendo que los López dejen a la diva y respondieran. Rachel aprovechó el momento para alejarse un poco así no volvían a agarrarla. "Entonces debemos hablar" dijo Sue al escuchar las respuestas negativas y les señaló una de las puertas que daban al living. "Rachel, ve con Santana a hacer algo."

La diva asintió y Santana caminó hacia ella, esperando que tomara la decisión de hacia donde ir.

Subieron las escaleras hasta un enorme cuarto con sillones y televisión y juegos.

"Sue si que la pasa bien" dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor y sentándose.

"Si" dijo la diva.

"Supongo que te preguntaras que hacemos acá. Pero les conté de tus padres, espero que me perdones por eso" dijo la latina.

"Está bien" dijo Rachel. Santana giró sus ojos y esperó. "Gracias de nuevo" dijo la diva un rato después.

"No hay problema" dijo la latina mirando sin querer la entrepierna de la diva, que por suerte no se había dado cuenta.

"Mañana..."

"Mañana vas a entrar con el uniforme, seguramente Sue tiene todo listo para ti hace años." dijo Santana.

"Es la única feliz porque ahora soy de su escuadrón" dijo Rachel.

"¿Tú no?" preguntó Santana

"Por un momento lo fui, hasta que Quinn entró en ese vestuario hoy" dijo la diva cruzando sus manos sobre su falda y jugando con sus dedos.

"Lo lamento mucho" dijo Santana.

"No fue tu culpa" dijo Rachel.

"Llegué tarde para detenerlas"

"Pero llegaste" dijo Rachel. "Eso es lo que cuenta."

Santana asintió y miró una pila de dvds que había al lado del televisor, levantándose para verlas más de cerca.

"¿Cómo los conseguiste?" preguntó agarrando uno de los dvds.

"Hice un pedido extremadamente caro" dijo la diva.

"No puedo creer que los tengas."

"Y los sigo viendo"

"Tendríamos q ue hacer una maratón" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Rachel levantó sus hombros y se concentró en sus manos.

Santana no sabía bien que decir, como explicarle porque realmente se alejó de ella tres años atrás, porque tuvo que hacer todo lo que tuvo que hacer.

"Santana, tus padres dicen que es hora de irse" dijo Sue apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana.

"Baja tú también Rachel" dijo Sue "Así cenamos"

"Si" dijo la diva esperando para caminar al lado de Santana hasta despedirse de los otros López.

"Nos vemos mañana, Rachel." dijo la joven latina abrazándola rápidamente y caminando detrás de sus padres.

"Tendrías que aflojar un poco" dijo Sue cuando estaban solas, nuevamente en la cocina.

"¿Con qué?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Sue confundida.

"Con Santana" dijo Sue. "A pesar de que yo no le había dicho nada, ella se entrometió para defenderte."

"Pero..." dijo Rachel.

"Lo sé. Pero antes tendrías que saber que fue lo que la llevó a alejarse de ti, ¿verdad?" dijo Sue poniendo la comida en la mesa. "Después de todo, fue tu mejor amiga y tu primer amor"

"Único" dijo Rachel antes de comenzar a cenar.

* * *

><p>Sus padres no habían dicho nada cuando volvieron, así que Santana supo que lo mejor era irse a dormir.<p>

Pero Maribel se quedó mirando a su hija subir las escaleras.

"Creo que es momento de que hables con ella y sepas el porque" dijo Lucas mirando a su esposa. "Al fin y al cabo, todo sucedió de un día para el otro"

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Maribel.

"Si lo que pensamos años atrás es cierto, ahora no tiene porque temer en lo que pueda llegar a pasar. Además, podemos controlar a Sonia" dijo Lucas. "Ya está en la universidad, lejos."

"Está bien" dijo Maribel subiendo detrás de su hija.

Sonia era la segunda de sus tres hijos. Un año más grande que Santana y con una personalidad que no tenía ningún otro López.

Demandante como pocos, Sonia solía hacerle la vida imposible a la menor de sus hijas, Santana. Hasta que Santana conoció a Rachel a los 5 años, y pasaba gran parte del día junto a su amiga.

Pero después de una pijamada de Santana y Rachel a los 14 años, días antes de comenzar la secundaria, Santana cambió completamente. Tal el punto de su cambio, que ni siquiera hablaba en presencia de su hermana mayor, quien rompió muchas cosas de su propia habitación al enterarse de que Santana había sido elegida para las Cheerios. Algo que ella nunca había logrado.

Y después estaba el cambio que se produjo en la amistad entre Santana y Rachel, en los abusos que ellos se enteraban día a día a través de Leroy y Hiram, quienes hablaban con ellos constantemente.

"¿Santana?" preguntó su madre entrando en la habitación de su hija. La vio en la cama, mirando un viejo libro de páginas amarillas. Ella sabía muy bien que había en ese libro. Una historia escrita entre las dos, fotos de su amistad con Rachel.

"¿Si?" preguntó la joven latina girando para poner el libro en la mesa de noche más alejada, y aprovechar para limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Sue dijo que hoy sucedió algo, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Maribel sentándose en la cama, y acariciando un poco la rodilla de su hija para pasarle confort.

"¿No se los dijo?"

"No." dijo Maribel.

"¿Y por qué...?"

"Porque quiero saber que sucedió hoy, y que sucedió hace tres años atrás." dijo Maribel. "No creo que esta vez puedas evitarme. Necesito volver a conectarme contigo. ¿Donde quedó esa niña que me contaba todo sobre su amistad con Rachel?"

"Mamá..."

"Por favor. Necesitamos saber si hay alguna oportunidad de que puedas volver a sonreír." dijo Maribel.

"Hoy las demás porristas fueron a buscar a Quinn." dijo Santana mirando hacia su ventana."Le dijeron que necesitaban su ayuda para la iniciación de Rachel."

Maribel no quiso interrumpir demasiado a su hija, pero levantó una ceja interrogante ante la palabra iniciación.

"Supuestamente tenemos iniciación, pero Sue no le gusta enterarse de esas cosas. Solo que Quinn aceptó porque se trataba de Rachel. Tiene esa insana obsesión hacia ella." dijo Santana mirando de reojo el libro y volviendo a mirar a su madre. "Quinn obviamente disfrutando todo, hizo que le tiraran granizados a Rachel y que le rompieran la ropa. Me hubiera gustado llegar antes..." agregó con lágrimas en los ojos. "Pero llegué tarde y todas vieron..."

"La condición" dijo Maribel.

"Si" dijo Santana poniendo su rostro en sus manos. "A pesar de todo, siempre controlé que hagan lo que hagan, o lo que yo misma hiciera, no se supiera su condición"

Maribel abrió sus brazos y esperó, Santana tenía en su poder volver a llorar en los brazos de su madre o no. Pero eventualmente, sabía que sin Sonia alrededor, Santana iba a hacerlo. Y lo hizo. Se acomodó entre los brazos de su madre y Maribel recordó el último día que su hija hizo eso.

"¿Por qué cambiaste después de esa noche?" preguntó despacio mientras Santana lloraba.

"No quieres saberlo" dijo Santana entre sollozos.

"Pruébame" dijo Maribel.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" preguntó Santana secándose un poco las lágrimas.

"Porque estabas feliz y de pronto lloraste en mis brazos pidiéndome disculpas por lo que tendrías que hacer a partir de ese día. Y nunca más viniste a mi." dijo Maribel. "Y te lastimaste al lastimar a Rachel."

Santana miró a su madre unos momentos, antes de volver a sentarse en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te conté que pasó con Rachel ese fin de semana?" preguntó Santana pasando su manga por la nariz.

"Si, Santana. Estabas tan contenta." dijo Maribel.

"Había sido hermoso. No supe cuanto hasta que me puse a pensar en eso. No creo ahora que solo haya sido un experimento."

"Sabes que entre uds. nunca eran experimentos."

"Yo no quería entrar virgen en la secundaria, y no quería que Rachel me olvidara. Así que tuvimos nuestra primera vez en esa pijamada. Las dos." dijo Santana ruborizándose. Recordar esa noche le causaba eso generalmente. "Nunca supe que era lo que la hizo tan hermosa, hasta mucho tiempo después. Pero Sonia nos vio."

"¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana con esto?"

"¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo?"

"Santana, por favor. Creo que es momento de que vuelvas a ser sincera conmigo." dijo Maribel un poco triste.

"Sonia me agarró cuando salí de tu cuarto. Después de contarte. Me metió en el de ella y me dijo que tenía que dejar de ser amiga de Rachel cuando empezáramos la secundaria. Por supuesto que le dije que no, y ella insistió en que no podía dejar que me vieran. Que la iba a arruinar a ella y me iba a arruinar a mi si seguía siendo su amiga. Y que tenía que demostrarlo. Le volvía a decir que no, que porque ella no tuviera una amiga como Rachel no significaba que podía hacer que yo no la tuviera más." dijo Santana

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Maribel.

"Me dijo que si no lo hacía, iba a contarles a todos la condición de Rachel y no solo eso, sino que lo que ella y yo habíamos hecho la noche anterior. Y que iba a decir que Rachel me había obligado a hacerlo." dijo Santana. "No podía dejar que eso pasara y las amenazas de Sonia se cumplían, así que tuve que hacerlo. Durante 3 años, tuve que hacer como que la odiaba porque quería protegerla. Si vieras como la tratan por ser hija de los Berry, no sabrías las consecuencias que su condición podría llevarle." ante esto Santana volvió a llorar abrazando a su madre y así estuvieron un rato, hasta que la joven latina se quedó dormida y Maribel la acostó.

Salió del cuarto de Santana y caminó hacia su marido.

"Tenías razón" dijo entrando en su cuarto, donde su esposo esperaba ya acostado. "Sonia la amenazó con contar la condición de Rachel y que ésta la había obligado a tener sexo esa noche"

"Por suerte ya no está bajo este techo." dijo Lucas triste.

"Por suerte" dijo Maribel. "Ahora ella tiene que recuperar esa amistad."

"¿Crees que es posible?" preguntó Lucas.

"Todo es posible" dijo Maribel preparándose para dormir.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Santana bajó a desayunar con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y se encontró con sus padres hablando en voz baja.<p>

"Santana" dijo Lucas saludando a su hija.

"Buenos días" dijo sentándose al frente de él mientras su madre le servía el desayuno.

"Estuvimos hablando" dijo Lucas. "Consideramos que es necesario que hables con Rachel y le cuentes todo"

"¿Qué?¡Mamá!" dijo Santana mirando a su madre enojada.

"Santana, sabemos hace años que Sonia tenía su forma de que hagas lo que ella quería. Y sabíamos que tu alejamiento de Rachel tenía que ver con ella. No me mires enojada." dijo Maribel.

"¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?" preguntó Santana dándose por vencida. Sus padres eran muy honestos entre ellos y ella lo sabía. Así que seguramente

"Te lo acabo de decir" dijo Lucas. "Debes hablar con ella para que entienda porque lo hiciste"

"¿Por qué están tan empeñados en que...? Yo también lo estoy, así que mejor no respondan esa pregunta" dijo Santana terminando con su desayuno y saliendo rápido para un entrenamiento de las Cheerios.

* * *

><p>"Menos Santana, Brittany y Berry, las demás deben correr unas 100 vueltas más. No quiero verlas a no ser que estén desmayadas en el maldito suelo" gritó Sue por el megáfono.<p>

Las porristas se quejaron pero hicieron lo que la entrenadora les ordenaba, mientras las tres nombradas se dirigían a los vestuarios a bañarse.

"Rachel..." dijo Brittany acercándose a la diva despacio, que se había quedado sentada en uno de los bancos. "¿No vas a bañarte?"

"Voy a esperar a estar sola, Brittany" dijo la diva.

"Bañate ahora. Así no pasa nada después, ¿si?" preguntó la rubia. "Y perdón por lo de ayer"

"Gracias Brittany" dijo Rachel.

"Britt tiene razón, Rachel." dijo Santana. "Es mejor que te bañes ahora"

"Si, Rachel. Así San puede protegerte" dijo Brittany desnudándose y metiéndose en una de las duchas.

"Ve a bañarte, Rachel." dijo Santana sentándose a su lado. "Yo cuido que nadie venga."

"Gracias" dijo Rachel agarrando sus cosas y caminando hacia las duchas.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana antes de que la diva se perdiera adentro de la zona de las duchas. "¿Crees que podríamos juntarnos hoy, después de clases, para hablar?"

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó la diva.

"Tu sabes que tengo que explicarte muchas cosas" dijo Santana. "Creo que es momento de que lo haga."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel confundida. "¿Tiene que ver con esa carta?"

"¿Alcanzaste a leerla?" preguntó Santana confundida. Sabía de que carta se trataba. Una en la que ella explicaba porque tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer y que había dejado en su casillero el primer día de secundaria. No quería que Rachel pensara que la odiaba. "Pensé que Sonia la había roto"

"Sonia rompió otra carta que me habías enviado." dijo Rachel. "Sé porque lo hiciste"

"Igual necesitamos hablar" dijo Santana.

"Lo sé" dijo la diva volviendo a caminar hacia las duchas.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, por fin te encuentro. ¿Te estuviste escondiendo todo el día acá?" preguntó Kurt al mediodía. No había visto a la diva en toda la mañana, y sabía que estaba porque había escuchado a las porristas hablar sobre Berry y el castigo de Sue.<p>

"Si." dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en el lugar menos utilizado de todo el colegio, la sala de astronomía. Ahí sabía que iba a poder estar sola.

"No te llamé anoche porque sé que me ibas a contestar así." dijo Kurt sacando su almuerzo y sentándose cerca de ella. "No sabía que Santana sabía"

"Kurt..." dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo.

"Lo sé, no debo criticar a personas que no conozco. Pero en ciertas formas conozco a Santana. Igual que tu, parece." dijo el joven de ojos azules. Hacer a hablar a Rachel se estaba tornando difícil.

"Ella y yo fuimos amigas durante muchos años" dijo Rachel concentrándose de nuevo en su almuerzo.

"Lo sorprendente es que sabía de tu condición y nunca la dijo para destruirte" dijo Kurt.

"Eso es porque nunca fue su intención" dijo Rachel buscando algo en su bolso y sacando un pedazo de papel en una bolsa de nylon.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Kurt al verla al frente de él.

"La razón por la cual me _odia_" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y por qué me la das?"

"Para que leas, Kurt." dijo Rachel.

"Lo bueno de esto es que ya no hablas con monosílabos." dijo Kurt agarrando la carta y comenzando a leer.

Quince minutos después, Kurt lloraba después de leer la carta por tercera vez.

"No sabía que era tan romántica" dijo entre lágrimas.

"¿Por qué lo dices? "preguntó Rachel agarrando la carta y mirándola.

"Se nota el dolor a través de sus letras, Rachel" dijo Kurt y la diva observó atenta.

"Tienes razón" dijo después de unos minutos concentrada.

"Tienes que darle otra oportunidad." dijo Kurt sacando un pañuelo y secándose las lágrimas.

"Me dijo que hoy quería hablar conmigo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué le dijiste?¿A qué hora?¿Puedo ver?" preguntó Kurt emocionado.

"Al final creo que no le dije ni que si, ni que no" dijo Rachel.

"Dios, te estás volviendo tonta" dijo Kurt.

Rachel guardó la carta y esperó que Kurt terminara de comer.

"Mis padres murieron" dijo cuando él justo estaba tragando. Kurt se atragantó sin quererlo, ahora entendía porque Santana le preguntó que sabía de los meses de Rachel en el verano.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Kurt.

"No me hagas repetirlo" dijo Rachel tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Kurt pasando un brazo por los hombros de la diva, quien solo asintió.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hace dos meses" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Kurt

"¿Podríamos hablar del cómo otro día?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo a los ojos.

"Por supuesto" dijo Kurt acariciando el cabello de la diva.

El silencio volvió a cubrirlos y Kurt terminó despacio de comer.

"Bueno, tenemos que volver a clases." dijo levantándose después de guardar sus cosas. "No te preocupes que no voy a andar contando eso. Pero...¿con quién estás viviendo?"

"Con mi tía" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Oh...¿y cómo es vivir en una terrible mansión?" preguntó Kurt. Sabía quien era su tía, porque la había conocido una vez que estaba junto a Rachel en su casa.

"Me siento pequeña. Pero es divertido" dijo Rachel cuando estaban en el pasillo. A lo lejos, vio a Santana.

"Ve a decirle que hoy pueden hablar" dijo Kurt agarrando su brazo y caminando hacia la latina.

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany alegre cuando vio a Rachel y a Kurt acercarse a ellas. Ella había estado toda la mañana preguntándole a Santana que era lo que había pasado con Rachel, hasta que minutos atrás la latina se lo había contado.

"Hola" dijo Kurt soltando a Rachel y agarrando a Brittany para alejarlas un poco.

"Santana." dijo la diva despacio y la latina esperó, la había estado mirando desde que la vio aparecer por el pasillo con Kurt. "Si quieres hoy podemos hablar"

"Gracias Rachel" dijo la latina y vio a Quinn hablar con Karofsky y Azimio al final del pasillo. "Ve a clases ahora"

"Pero no..." dijo la diva y siguió la mirada de la latina. "¿Cuándo vas a dejar de protegerme?"

"Rachel..." dijo Santana sorprendida. Agarró su mano porque calculó que no iba a tener tiempo de alejarse y la puso detrás de ella.

"Nos dijo Fabray que Berry es tan rara como parece" dijo Azimio.

"Así que tenemos que comprobarlo" agregó Karofsky.

"No van a comprobar nada porque Berry es normal" dijo Santana y los dos chicos compartieron una mirada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Azimio desafiante.

"Porque Fabray tendría que aprender a meterse en sus propios asuntos, y porque saben que ella no tiene más poder en esta escuela. ¿En serio quieren creerle a ella?" preguntó Santana. "¿O van a creerme a mi?"

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Karofsky quien vio de reojo a Kurt que le hacía señas.

"Tienes razón, K." dijo Azimio y se marcharon.

"Eso fue raro" dijo Rachel detrás de Santana.

"Vamos, te acompaño a clases." dijo la latina

"No me van a tirar granizados." dijo Rachel. "Ahora soy porrista"

"No tientes a tu suerte. Siempre va a haber algún idiota en esta escuela" dijo Santana caminando junto a ella. "¿Estás durmiendo bien?" preguntó al notar las ojeras en el rostro de la diva.

"No mucho" dijo Rachel deteniéndose en la puerta de su aula, en donde Kurt ya la estaba esperando junto a Brittany.

"¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?" preguntó Santana antes de que entrara al aula.

"¿Quieres ir a la casa de mi tía?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, es mejor que lo discutamos en privado" dijo la latina.

Se saludaron con la mano y con la promesa de verse esa misma tarde.

* * *

><p>"¿Tía?" preguntó Rachel entrando en la oficina de Sue. Esa tarde la entrenadora decidió irse antes a su casa.<p>

"Si. Lo admito. Salí antes para poder ver que todo saliera bien entre la loca latina y tu." dijo Sue levantando la barbilla.

"No era eso..." dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de ella. "¿A qué te refieres con qué todo saliera bien?"

"No puedes imaginarte la alegría que me da oír tu voz. Y solo porque ella se metió a salvarte ayer." dijo Sue.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Vamos...¿me vas a decir que dejaste de sentir cosas por ella?"

"Tia...¿cómo puedes...no estoy en condiciones...de?"

"Rachel..." dijo Sue levantándose y agachándose al frente de la diva. "Sé que entender lo que pasó no fue fácil. Pero...tienes que..."

"No estoy hablando de ellos." dijo Rachel.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Sue. "Estoy hablando de lo que pasó entre Santana y tu. De la distancia. Recién te diste cuenta un año después de que lo hizo para protegerte. Pero sigues sin entenderlo"

Rachel bajó la mirada y suspiró.

"¿Por qué me abandonó así?" dijo Rachel

"Sonia no es una chica fácil. Es más problemática que Santana" dijo Sue volviendo a ponerse de pie. "Por esa razón nunca la acepté en las porristas. Cuando me hiciste leer la carta de Santana, supe que tenía que darle una ventaja y por eso la dejé entrar. A pesar de eso, siguió protegiéndote porque Santana sabía bien que Sonia no se iba a sentir amenazada. La tuve muchas veces en mi oficina tratando de convencerme de que lo estaba haciendo por ti. Creo que la dejé porque era divertido verla luchar contra sus palabras. Pero entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo. Esa chica tendría que ser actriz en el futuro. Tiene la capacidad de mantener una fachada durante años."

"¿Por qué ahora...?"

"Porque Sonia se graduó y se fue a la universidad." dijo Sue. "Mira, Rachel, creo que Santana hizo lo que hizo más que nada para protegerte. Ahora ve, ya llegó" agregó señalando la pantalla que tenía en su oficina y mostrándole que la latina había llegado.

* * *

><p>Subieron nuevamente a la habitación en la que habían estado la noche anterior y se sentaron frente a frente.<p>

Santana miraba a Rachel y pensaba en que decir.

"Solo dime por que lo hiciste" dijo la diva mirándola a los ojos. "No me des toda la explicación"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo haga entonces?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Te voy a hacer una pregunta y cuando me respondas me voy a dar cuenta si me estás mintiendo o no. Estoy segura de que no puedes haber cambiado tanto" dijo Rachel.

Santana sonrió y asintió, esperando por la pregunta.

"¿Lo hiciste para protegerme o para protegerte?" preguntó la diva con extrema atención en toda la latina. Recordaba su lenguaje corporal.

"Para protegerte" dijo Santana esperando. Ella también recordaba el lenguaje corporal la diva y observó que por un momento comenzó a relajarse.

"¿Por qué si implicaba nuestra distancia?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Porque quería que no te pasara nada. Sabes bien como es Sonia." dijo Santana acercándose a ella y agarrando sus manos. "Si ella hablaba, iban a lastimarte más, mucho más de lo que podrían haber hecho durante la escuela media. Y no soportaba la idea de verte destrozada."

"¿Por qué entraste en esas bromas?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a llorar.

"Tenía que demostrar que te odiaba, que entre nosotras no había amistad, eran las condiciones que puso y Rachel, sé que te lastimé, pero espero que comprendas que no lo hice a propósito. Me lastimaba también cada cosa que te hacía."

La diva soltó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Santana, despacio. La latina también estaba llorando pero se controlaba.

"Va a ser demasiado trabajo volver" dijo Rachel

"Creo que vale la pena intentarlo."dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Yo no soy..." dijo la diva.

"Sé que no eres la misma, Rachel. Pero nosotras...juntas...¿quién dice que no podemos ser las mismas?¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?"

"Oh, San..." dijo la diva recurriendo al sobrenombre que usaba cuando eran amigas. "Cada vez que me hacías algo o estabas en alguna de las bromas que me hacían, buscaba la carta y la leía. Y cada vez creía que lo hacías para protegerme. Y me alegra saber que tenía razón"

Santana sonrió tristemente y esperó. Rachel se acercó despacio y la abrazó de golpe, como el día anterior en el vestuario.

"Te extrañaba, San" dijo Rachel entre sus brazos y Santana volvió a llorar, esta vez con un poco de alegría porque había vuelto a tener a Rachel con ella.

"Y yo a ti." logró decir.

* * *

><p>"¿Terminaron el festival de lágrimas?" preguntó Sue cuando las dos morenas bajaron nuevamente.<p>

"Si" dijo Rachel.

"Santana, necesito hablar contigo" dijo Sue caminando hacia su oficina.

"¿Vienes?" le preguntó a Rachel.

"Creo que quiere hablar contigo a solas" dijo Rachel.

"No me gusta" dijo Santana haciendo que Rachel sonriera un poco.

Santana se sentó al frente de Sue y esperó.

"No te voy a decir que si la lastimas vas a sufrir porque sé que eso ya lo sabes" dijo Sue y la latina asintió."No te voy a decir que quiero que la protejas, porque sé que vas a hacerlo"

"¿Y me va a decir algo que no me va a decir?" preguntó Santana

"Te voy a pedir que pases..."

"Sue..." dijo Santana interrumpiéndola. "De ahora en más, no me voy a separar de ella. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas para que realmente me perdone"

"¿Crees que no lo estás?"

"Si lo estoy. Si no, no estaría en esta casa dos días seguidos. Pero...tengo mucho que reparar" dijo Santana mirando hacia el piso. "Y realmente quiero repararlo"

"Tengo miedo en ciertas cosas, al respecto de Rachel y su nuevo estado anímico" dijo Sue. Notaba claramente que Santana quería hacer esto. Y sabía el por que. "Necesito que alguien sea su cable a tierra. Ayer fue el día que más habló y pensé que no lo iba a hacer. Pero la salvaste en ese vestuario y habló un poco más. Así que espero...espero que puedas acompañarla en este proceso."

"No iba a dejar que estuviera sola" dijo Santana.

"Ve con ella, e intenten prepararme algo de cenar que sea rico." dijo Sue.

Santana sonrió y salió trotando tratando de encontrar a Rachel.

"¿Te amenazó?" preguntó la diva. "Sabes que puede ser un poco...agresiva."

"No me amenazó. Además me hizo recordar una charla que tuve con ella a los 6 años" dijo Santana sentándose a su lado.

"¿A los 6 años? Si, es Sue." dijo la diva.

"Quiere que le preparemos algo rico para comer" dijo la latina y Rachel se levantó para hacer precisamente eso.

* * *

><p>Ya era jueves y Santana caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela completamente distraída, rumbo a glee.<p>

No era lo mismo con el silencio de Rachel pero muchos lo toleraban.

Al entrar lo primero que notó fue el rosa del cabello de Quinn en el salón y caminó para sentarse al lado de Brittany que había dejado un espacio vacío para que tuviera a Rachel del otro lado.

"¿Qué está haciendo Quinn?" preguntó en voz baja. Era más que nada para la diva la pregunta, pero ella levantó los hombros.

"Dijo que se arrepiente de renunciar" dijo Brittany.

Schuester entró y se alegró de ver a Quinn, y de pronto dijo que todos los que estaban ahí adentro tenían que estar dispuestos a dejar el 100% en el coro.

Mientras todos asentían, agregó que Santana no iba a formar parte del coro.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina levantando un poco la voz por la sorpresa.

"Si, Santana. Sé que algún trato debes haber hecho con Sue y no quiero que la capitana de sus porristas esté aquí, llevando información a la persona que nos quiere destruir" dijo Schuester.

"¿Me está echando?" preguntó Santana.

"Si" dijo Schuester firmemente.

Santana estaba por levantarse, es más, lo había hecho, cuando una mano sujetó la suya con fuerza. Por un momento pensó que era Brittany, pero giró y vio a Rachel que la miraba. Notó algo de enojo, mientras tiraba hacia atrás así se volvía a sentar.

"Rachel, Santana tiene que irse" dijo Schuester sorprendido por la acción de su capitana.

"No" dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me pregunto que va a hacer si yo me voy con ella. Y que va a hacer después si no consigue dos cantantes como ella y como yo." dijo Rachel

"Me asustas cada vez que hablas tanto" dijo Kurt en voz baja. "Con tres cantantes como ellas dos y como yo" agregó el divo sorprendiendo más al profesor y al resto de los alumnos.

"¿Qué...me están queriendo decir?" preguntó Schuester sin entender.

"Que si Santana deja el coro yo lo dejo" dijo Rachel.

"Y yo" dijo Kurt

"Y yo" dijo Brittany

Quinn miraba estupefacta la ahora interacción entre los cuatros, tratando de no mirar la entrepierna de la diva.

"Bueno...entonces creo que deberán irse" dijo Schuester y los gritos explotaron. Nadie iba a aceptar que Rachel se fuera del coro. Sabían que así no iban a tener oportunidad alguna.

Cuando logró hacer que todos se callaran, miró a la diva que parecía estar hablando con Santana.

"Rachel. ¿Qué es lo que pides para quedarte?" preguntó Schuester.

"Santana" dijo la diva firmemente. Y la latina y el resto del coro la miraron con la boca abierta.

"No puedo, Rachel" dijo Schuester. "Seguramente ella va a ir a contarle a Sue lo que sucede aquí para que ella pueda destruirnos"

"Entonces no puedo quedarme" dijo Rachel y nuevamente el coro se abalanzó hacia el profesor, tratando de convencerlo.

Mientras todos gritaban, Santana miró a la diva para hablar con ella.

"¿Estás segura? Mira que no va a querer que me quede" dijo en el oído de Rachel, porque era la única forma de hacerse escuchar.

"Si" dijo Rachel.

"No voy a quedarme si me lo piden" dijo Santana

"Lo sé" dijo la diva

Santana estaba confundida, mirando a Rachel tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo. Glee lo era todo para ella.

"Rachel, está bien, Santana se queda" dijo Schuester cuando logró que todos vuelvan a hacer silencio.

"Lo siento, señor Schuester" dijo la latina después de mirar a la diva una vez más. "No puedo quedarme. Cada cosa que suceda aquí de ahora en más, ud. va a encontrar la forma de culparme."

"¿Ves, Rachel? Ella se quiere ir" dijo Schuester. "Así que déjala ir"

"Lo voy a hacer." dijo la diva. "Pero me voy con ella."

"Y yo" dijo Kurt que no entendía mucho pero que sabía que si Rachel lo hacía, él iba a tener que hacerlo.

"Y yo." volvió a decir Brittany.

Schuester se quedó completamente mudo al ver a la latina salir del salón del coro, seguida por Rachel, Kurt y Brittany.

Pero el silencio no duró tanto, porque el coro comenzó a los gritos nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Santana esperó a Rachel, porque esta alcanzó a decirle que lo hiciera, mientras discutía algo con Kurt.<p>

"Es extraño" dijo Brittany y Santana la miró. "Ella y tú estuvieron separadas tres años y ahora...pareciera que no quieren hacerlo"

"Es que no quiero, Britt." dijo la latina.

"Es la persona que amas." dijo la rubia sonriendo. "¿No crees que tiene que saberlo?" preguntó con una sonrisa conspirativa.

"Recién la recupero" dijo Santana. "Y ella recién me recupera. Es demasiado pronto para algo más"

"Deberías saber que se te nota. Y a ella también" dijo Brittany.

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Santana sintiendo la ilusión nacer dentro suyo.

"Acaba de renunciar a glee...el único lugar en donde se sentía especial, y todo porque volviste a su vida. ¿No crees que significa algo?" preguntó la rubia.

Santana se quedó mirando a Rachel tratando de sacar de su cabeza lo que Brittany le había dicho.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel se alejó se puso a hablar con Kurt de lo que acababa de suceder. Bueno, a escuchar lo que Kurt tenía que decir, más precisamente.<p>

"¿Te acabas de dar cuenta lo que hice?¿Lo que hiciste?¿Lo que hicimos?" preguntó Kurt mirándola sorprendido. "Dejamos glee. Nosotros dos, Rachel. Nuestro boleto directo a NY. Y todo porque decidiste apoyarla"

"Podrías haberte quedado con la boca cerrada, Kurt" dijo la diva despacio. Sabía que no era lo mejor agitarlo más, estaba rojo tratando de entender y Rachel pensaba que estaba por explotar.

"Si, lo podría haber hecho. En eso no tengo ninguna duda. Pero ¿qué le voy a decir a Mercedes cuando se acerque a preguntarme por qué?" dijo Kurt mirando de reojo hacia donde Santana estaba hablando con Brittany. "Más te vale que tengas una buena razón, Rachel."

"¿Por qué nos apoyaste?" preguntó la diva

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué crees? Por ti, por supuesto. Te vi tan segura y con tanto miedo de que ella dejara el coro que lo único que se me ocurrió fue apoyarte. Porque sé que te has dado cuenta que el sorpresivo regreso de Quinn y lo que dijo Schuester tiene relación. Pero además, porque aunque no entienda como es realmente la amistad que tienes con Santana, desde que ella apareció por lo menos dices más palabras. Y la verdad, sin esa loca glee no sería lo mismo" dijo Kurt mirando a la diva con cariño.

"Kurt...gracias" logró decir Rachel. "Yo no sé porque dije que me iba con ella, pero...los años anteriores, siempre fue mejor cuando ella esta ahí, cantando y relajándose con nosotros. ¿Sabes lo que va a ser ese lugar sin ella? Vía libre para atacarme y para hablar mal de ella todo el tiempo. Por lo menos ahora tienen 4 personas de las cuáles hablar mal."

"Y porque no puedes dejar de mirarla y amarla y querer tocarla" dijo Kurt riendo y moviendo los hombros de la diva.

"No seas ridículo. Recién estamos reconstruyendo nuestra amistad" dijo la diva triste.

"¿Crees que solo están construyendo una amistad?" preguntó Kurt guiñándole el ojo. "Pero...igualmente tienes muchas cosas que pensar. Me voy a ir."

"¿Puedes decirle a tu padre que seguramente voy a pasar a ver algunos repuestos?" preguntó Rachel antes de que se aleje.

"¿Por?" preguntó Kurt

"Voy a terminar de arreglar el..."

"¿En serio? Eso es genial. Seguro que le digo. ¿Dónde lo vas a hacer?"

"En la casa de Sue."

"¿Puedes llevarlo hasta allá?" preguntó Kurt. "Porque si no le digo que lo busque con la grúa."

"Recuerda que tengo el camión y lo estaba por llevar cuando sucedió...así que está cargado."

"Cierto. Bueno, mucha suerte"

* * *

><p>Ninguna de las dos habló hasta que llegaron a la casa de la latina, quien se había quedado pensando en las palabras de Brittany, igual que Rachel estaba pensando en las palabras de Kurt.<p>

"¿Por qué renunciaste?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban acomodadas dentro de su casa.

"Porque no iba a ser lo mismo sin ti, y además me parece injusto que lo hiciera cuando hay dos porristas más, siendo una yo. Y sabe que yo tengo más posibilidades de _espiar _para Sue. Fueron todos los profesores avisados de mi cambio de vivienda y situación personal, en una reunión antes de las clases. Y de nuestra relación" dijo Rachel. "Además de la presencia de Quinn. No me gusta esa relación que hay entre la aparición de Quinn y lo que dijo Schuester"

"Pensé lo mismo" dijo Santana.

Rachel solo asintió.

"¿Qué dijo Schuester cuando se enteró?" preguntó Santana después de pensarlo unos minutos.

"Preguntó al frente de todos porque permitió, si es cierto que es mi tía y mi tutora, todos estos años el abuso hacia mi" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo se le ocurrió?" preguntó Santana

"No sé. Y después se quedó mudo cuando Sue respondió" dijo la diva.

"¿Qué le respondió?"

"Le contó el porque" dijo Rachel.

Santana sabía el porque. Fue ese último verano que pasaron juntas, en una de las cenas en las que la entrenadora de las Cheerios solía aparecer.

Se habían puesto a discutir con los Berry sobre como enfrentar el problema de la secundaria, mientras ellas escuchaban. Sue dijo que Rachel podía unirse a sus Cheerios y así nadie iba a atacarla. Pero los padres de Rachel dijeron que no, porque iba a ser peor. Ser una porrista solo la protegería dentro de la escuela, mientras fuera de la misma los mismos chicos que la habían molestado durante la escuela media podrían pasar de nivel con las cosas que le hacían a la diva. Sue dijo que lo mismo podría pasar a pesar de que Rachel no fuera porrista, pero los Berry habían dicho que se sacaban las ganas de molestarla. Esa noche, fue la noche que Santana los vio discutir por primera y única vez. Hasta que Sue gritó que esperaba que nunca pasara, pero que si algún día le tocaba hacerse cargo de Rachel, la iba a poner en las porristas como primera cosa.

"Bueno...¿para que me pediste que te traiga hasta casa?" preguntó Santana. Lo dijo bien.

"Es que es más cerca de la mía." dijo Rachel. "De la otra" agregó después.

"¿Y qué tienes que ir a hacer ahí?" preguntó la latina.

"Tengo que buscar algo."

"¿Qué?"

"El Cadillac"

"¿El Cadillac?"

"Si" dijo Rachel. "Quiero terminar de arreglarlo. Es el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando hace más de un año."

"¿Y cómo lo vas a llevar hasta lo de Sue?" preguntó la latina.

"Está en la parte trasera del camión" dijo Rachel.

"¿El camión sigue existiendo?" preguntó Santana. Ese era uno de los juguetes preferidos de Leroy Berry. Un camión con acoplado, y rampa automática, que a él le gustaba preparar para que forme parte de las carreras de camiones.

"Si, y antes...de bueno eso, mis padres y yo lo subimos en la parte de atrás, porque se lo íbamos a llevar a Burt para mostrarle los repuestos que queríamos, además de que pierde aceite, todavía no sé en donde, y es más fácil limpiar el piso del camión. Tiene como una alfombra de nylon"

"¿Y cómo lo reparabas?"

"Cuando tenía tiempo, lo bajábamos y lo poníamos encima de un nylon en el piso. Era algo que hacíamos los tres." dijo la diva con tristeza.

"Bueno, vamos a buscar el camión y después te acompaño a lo de Sue para ver como lo vamos a bajar" dijo Santana levantándose y agarrando las llaves del auto.

"No, voy caminando" dijo la diva.

"Vamos, Rachel. Sabes que..."

"Si, lo sé. Pero...quería atrasar un poco el momento" dijo la diva mirando hacia afuera.

"Si lo atrasamos va a ser de noche" dijo Santana arrodillándose al frente de ella y mirándola a los ojos, poniendo sus manos en las rodillas. "Y no vas a querer ir."

"Sucedió en pleno día" dijo la diva poniendo sus manos sobre las de Santana.

"Si no quieres hablar...no voy a enojarme." dijo Santana

"Me gustaría hablarlo con alguien. Casi no he hablado con alguien desde que me enteré." dijo Rachel.

"Está bien." dijo Santana esperando.

"Se fueron a pasar unos días a Miami. En una casa alquilada. Y yo me había quedado con Sue. El día anterior al que se suponía que iban a volver recibimos la llamada." dijo la diva, para ese entonces sus ojos estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas. "Unos ladrones habían entrado, suponiendo que no había nadie, y los mataron"

Santana se levantó y abrazó a la diva, porque había comenzado a llorar mucho más fuerte. Y cuando sus padres volvieron del trabajo, las encontraron abrazadas y llorando. Porque la latina también había comenzado a llorar porque había conocido a esos hombres.

* * *

><p>Rachel se había despertado cansada. Su cabeza le dolía y alguien la abrazaba. Por un momento temió pero recordó la habitación en la que estaba.<p>

"Oh..." dijo mirando a su alrededor lo poco que podía.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana medio dormida.

"No cambiaste nada en tu cuarto" dijo Rachel.

"No. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina sacando sus manos de alrededor de la diva.

"Algo" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros. "¿Qué hora es?"

"El reloj está de ese lado" dijo Santana

"Son las 7 y 15" dijo Rachel. "Pero no sé si de la tarde o de la mañana"

"De la mañana" dijo Santana levantándose. Estaba simplemente en ropa interior y Rachel observó el cuerpo de la latina unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. "Tenemos que ir al colegio" agregó la latina. Poniéndose de espaldas para ocultar la sonrisa que tenía. Había visto la reacción de la diva.

"¿Quién me desvistió?" preguntó Rachel al notar que también estaba en ropa interior.

"Yo. Nos quedamos dormidas después de llorar en el sillón y mi mamá nos mandó a la cama. Llamó a Sue y le dijo que te ibas a quedar a dormir acá. Te cargó mi papá, y cuando mi mamá quiso desvestirte lo hice yo. Así que vístete que tenemos que irnos"

"Espero que termines de vestirte" dijo Rachel

"No. Así vamos a tardar el doble, Rachel." dijo la latina.

La diva asintió y se movió tratando de ocultar su parte delantera de la latina. No tenía una erección, pero ese pene le provocaba alguna inseguridad.

"Esas calzas que usas son muy ajustadas. Tendrías que hablar con Sue para que te de algo más grande" dijo Santana

"No, así está bien. Mantengo eso a raya" dijo Rachel poniéndose el uniforme.

"En el baño hay cepillos de dientes sin usar. Elije uno" dijo Santana. "Voy rápido a avisar que nos preparen el desayuno"

"De acuerdo. Gracias" dijo Rachel

* * *

><p>Santana estaba en uno de los baños, acomodándose el maquillaje cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Quinn Fabray.<p>

"Deja que Rachel vuelva al coro" dijo la rubia

"Yo no le dije que se vaya." respondió Santana preparándose. Sabía que Quinn no había ido con esa intención.

"Algo debes haberle dicho" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo?Viste todo lo que pasó, a nosotras nos tomó de sorpresa lo que dijo Schuester y a Rachel le tomó de sorpresa mi decisión." dijo Santana. "La tomó en ese mismo momento"

"¿Tiene miedo de que no la protejas ahí adentro?"

"Quinn, sabes muy bien que Rachel se puede defender sola, el problema es que Schuester dijo cualquier cosa sobre mi, y él mismo sabe que es más probable que si hay un espía en ese grupo de porristas no sea yo. No es que ella fuera a decirle nada a Sue, simplemente ella tiene razones más fuertes para traicionar a glee, que yo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No creo que te interese." dijo Santana.

"Voy a hacer que todos lo sepan, Santana" dijo Quinn dejándola pasar.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Porque es una rareza." dijo Quinn

Santana no pensó en nada cuando empujó a Quinn contra la pared y le puso su brazo en el cuello.

"La rareza eres tú, Quinn. Porque tienes una extraña obsesión con alguien que nunca te ha hecho nada y cada vez estás más cerca de la locura. Tendrías que hacerte ver, porque parece que Beth no te ablandó el corazón. Sabes bien que yo no me voy a reír de tus desgracias ni a aprovecharme de ellas, pero también sabes que no me gusta lo que estás haciendo. Termina de molestar a Berry de una vez y por todas, porque te juro Quinn, que no voy a ser responsable de mis actos." dijo Santana. La rubia la miraba asustada y trataba de respirar algo de aire, porque el brazo en su cuello estaba haciendo presión.

"Santana..." dijo la voz de Rachel detrás de ella, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la latina, para tratar de sacarla de Quinn. "No vale la pena lastimarla"

Santana miró a Quinn una vez más y se alejó de la rubia, casi chocando con Rachel que estaba justo detrás. La rubia cayó al piso y comenzó a respirar, un poco mejor ahora que no tenía un brazo apretando su cuello.

"Vamos" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana y saliendo del baño. "No tienes que hacer esas cosas."

"No tienes idea de lo que dijo" dijo Santana mirando sus manos unidas.

"Si, porque la escuché. Como no te vi, me puse a buscarte y vi a Quinn entrar al baño, cuando escuché el ruido del golpe contra la pared entré. Pero escuché todo a través de la puerta entreabierta."

Santana asintió y siguieron caminando.

"Gracias por defenderme, otra vez" dijo Rachel soltando su mano cuando llegaban a una zona más poblada.

"Deja de agradecerme. ¿Para qué somos amigas?" preguntó la latina sonriendo. "Ahora, hay una fiesta esta noche, ¿quieres ir?"

"No" dijo Rachel firmemente. Santana puso una cara de tristeza y la diva se acercó. "Nunca voy a fiestas, y no creo que esta noche sea bueno que lo haga, si recuerdas lo que pasó en los primeros días de esta semana."

"Pero yo voy a defenderte..." dijo Santana

"No puedes defenderme todos los días, además, ¿qué pasaría si te quieres ir con alguien?"

"¿Con quién me voy a ir? Rachel, por favor "dijo Santana. "Si te invito a la fiesta no es para dejarte sola."

"No quiero ir, por favor" dijo la diva.

"Está bien" dijo Santana girando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Rachel había salido del colegio en el momento en que podía, y se había ido a su casa, la de Sue, sin hablar con nadie más. Porque cuando se encontró con Santana y Brittany hablaban de la fiesta. Y cuando se encontró con Kurt también.<p>

Así que volvió y esperó a Sue para irse a bañar.

Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, escuchó que había voces en la parte inferior de la casa y se sorprendió al ver a las dos porristas y a Kurt ahí.

"¿No tenían una fiesta?" preguntó entrando en la cocina.

"¡Rachie!" dijo Brittany y corrió a abrazarla.

"Hola" dijo la diva.

"Si, pero nos dimos cuenta de que era mejor venir a molestar a Sue Sylvester un viernes a la noche" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"En realidad, Santana pensó que lo mejor era que no vayamos a la fiesta y lo pasemos contigo. Cosa que me pareció completamente lógico y decidí venir" dijo Kurt haciendo que la latina se pusiera colorada esta vez.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Un mes después, las cosas seguían igual. Aunque ahora era raro ver separado al cuarteto de amigos que se podían ver. Sue había decidido que lo mejor era que Kurt volviera al escuadrón de las porristas, así no lo veía con ropa que no le gustaba a ella.<p>

El coro seguía intentando convencer a Rachel de que volviera, pero solo cuando la veían sola. Y una nueva persona había llegado a McKinley para quedarse.

"¿Qué qué?" preguntó Sue cuando escuchó lo que le proponían.

"Sabes que es lo mejor" dijo la otra mujer.

"Shelby...ella...sigue con lo mismo entre las piernas" dijo Sue

"Lo sé. Nunca la rechacé por eso." dijo Shelby

"De acuerdo. Pero primero lo hablas con ella." dijo Sue. "Además, de que vas a necesitar integrantes en tu nuevo coro"

"Gracias." dijo Shelby.

"Antes voy a hablar yo con ella" dijo Sue

"Gracias de nuevo" dijo Shelby dejando la oficina.

* * *

><p>"¿Shelby quiere crear un nuevo coro en la escuela y que yo forme parte?" preguntó Rachel después de que escuchó lo que su tía tenía que decir.<p>

"Si" dijo Sue

"Pero...es Shelby"

"No te hagas la sorprendida. Además, lo mejor es que sigas preparándote para las audiciones de la universidad. Sé que tus sueños no cambiaron si levantarte a cantar a las 2 de la mañana los días que la Crazy Latina no se queda a dormir contigo significa algo."

"Está bien. Lo entiendo. Sabes que extraño cantar ante un gran público y que me aplaudan, pero al final de todo, ¿estás segura que es la mejor opción?"

"¿Vas a volver con Schuester y su grupo de penitentes?"

"Te dije que no les dijeras así."

"Vamos, era obvio. Todos arrodillados esperando que digas que si ibas a volver."

"Bueno, voy a comentarle a los demás" dijo Rachel.

"Rachel, si logran comenzar hoy con ese coro...probablemente puedan inscribirse para las seccionales" dijo Sue y la diva asintió.

* * *

><p>Y dos semanas después, los cuatro amigos estaban felices porque tenían un nuevo coro. Era extraño porque estaba compuesto de porristas que bailaban todo el tiempo. Pero por lo menos podían cantar y disfrutar juntos.<p>

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que entre Rachel y Santana hay algo más que amistad?" preguntó Shelby entrando en la oficina de Sue.

"Porque no lo hay" dijo Sue

"Pero la interacción entre las dos...es fantástica"

"Si, pero recién volvieron a su amistad hace poco más de un mes, Shelby. Déjalas que...disfruten"

"Está bien" dijo Shelby. "¿No puedo siquiera comenzar a dejar pistas?"

Sue la miró.

"¿Qué pistas?"

"Ajá, sabía que no podías quedarte con las ganas"

"Tu hija es bastante especial" dijo Sue sentada.

* * *

><p>Ese viernes a la noche, los cuatro amigos estaban de nuevo en la casa de Rachel, preparando toda una noche de películas temáticas. Esta vez, zombies.<p>

Cuando Kurt se quedó pensando y mirando a Rachel.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la diva

"No entiendo porque Sue es tu tía" dijo Kurt

"Porque es la hermana de mi papá" dijo la diva.

"Son dos, Rachel." dijo Kurt. No solían hablar de los padres de la diva en tiempo pasado, ya que para ella seguían estando a su alrededor a pesar de que no estuvieran físicamente en la tierra.

"Hiram. El más pequeño" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo puede llegar a ser eso?" preguntó Kurt

"A mi padre, Hiram, lo abandonaron en la puerta de una iglesia cuando tenía 1 año de edad. Con una nota que decía su nombre. El padre de Sue era el pastor de esa iglesia y era padre de dos niñas. Estaba con Sue en el momento en que lo encontró y Sue pidió que se quedara con ellos. Hicieron legalmente todo lo que tenían que hacer, y a los pocos meses el niño se convirtió en Hiram Sylvester."

"Ahhh..." dijo Kurt siguiendo con lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

><p>Rachel tenía sus días. A veces se ponía triste y no hablaba, y otras veces intentaba ser la misma que antes del evento. Pero ahora, cada día tenía a Santana a su lado.<p>

Ya había pasado un mes y el nuevo coro estaba más que listo para competir en las seccionales que serían en dos semanas.

"Pensé que Quinn iba a hacer más escándalo" dijo un día Kurt que no sabía del encuentro entre la rubia y Santana en el baño. Por un momento las dos morenas habían pensado que Quinn iba a buscar venganza, pero la rubia intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada posible de ellas dos. Parecía que Santana le había comenzado a dar miedo.

Después de las palabras de Kurt, las dos morenas se miraron y siguieron juntando sus cosas para irse a sus casas.

"¿A Shelby le pasa algo?" preguntó Santana cuando estaban en su auto. Esa noche Rachel iba a quedarse a cenar con ellos.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿No te parece raro que siempre nos pone a bailar juntas?"

"No hay muchos hombres en el coro. Pero si te molesta le digo que no lo haga" dijo la diva.

"No, no me molesta" dijo Santana y quería golpearse la cabeza contra algo, porque realmente no le molestaba y le gustaba cada vez que Shelby les decía que bailen juntas. Pero había notado el cambio en la voz de la diva.

Desde ese día, Rachel solía mantenerse un poco alejada de la latina cada vez que tenían que bailar y Santana se insultaba constantemente por decir idioteces.

Shelby las observaba y decía que iba a tener que encontrar una manera de que esas dos terminen juntas.

Y la encontró cuando recibió el presupuesto para las seccionales.

* * *

><p>"Extraña división de habitaciones" dijo Kurt caminando por el hotel donde iban a quedarse. New Directions había creado una campaña en contra de ellos, pero no pudieron conseguir los miembros que faltaban para competir.<p>

"Si" dijo Rachel mirando el número que ella tenía.

"Bueno esta es la mía" dijo Kurt. "Brittany, duermes conmigo" agregó al ver a la rubia tratando de entrar en otra habitación.

"¡Cierto!" dijo contenta siguiendo a Kurt hacia adentro.

"Sigamos." dijo Santana caminando junto a Rachel. "¿Puedes creer que realmente tengamos oportunidad de ganar?"

"Es increíble" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Por fin estás sonriendo de nuevo."

"Gracias por el apoyo todo este tiempo."

"Te dije que no te iba a volver a dejar ir."

"¿Tu hermana?"

"No tengo idea. Además mis padres la retaron demasiado cuando volvió la última vez. Creo que de castigo tiene que trabajar si o si." dijo Santana metiendo la tarjeta magnética en la ranura, porque habían llegado a la habitación que les había tocado compartir.

"Oh..." dijo la diva mirando al centro de la habitación.

"¿Quieres que hable para que nos cambien de habitación?" preguntó Santana notando la incomodidad de la diva.

"No, está bien" dijo Rachel. "Después de todo siempre dormimos juntas en Lima"

Después de dejar sus cosas, alguien golpeó su puerta y Kurt y Brittany entraron con un carro blanco con puertas.

"¡Miren lo que encontramos!" dijeron excitados.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron las morenas.

"El carrito de las bebidas" dijo Kurt

"Las que ponen en los mini bares" dijo Brittany

"Creo que es una genial idea que nos los tomemos. Después de todo es temprano, Shelby nos dio la orden de que no saliéramos del hotel y podemos divertirnos" dijo Kurt

"Nunca pensé que te escucharía decir eso" dijo Santana. "Pero acepto. Lo que si, después tendríamos que poner todas esas botellitas en otro lado para que no nos descubran."

"¡Bien!" gritó Brittany abriendo las puertas y comenzando a sacar alcohol.

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó con la boca seca, dolor de cabeza, insensibilidad a la luz, y un cuerpo debajo de ella. Quiso moverse y ahí fue cuando notó que su pene estaba dentro de alguien. Por un momento, casi se relaja al saber que era Santana. Pero de pronto...sintió sus pechos rozando la piel de Santana y obviamente los pechos de ella. Y su miembro estaba dentro de la latina. En un lugar que hace mucho tiempo que Rachel no estaba.<p>

Empezó a moverse despacio, para salir de adentro de Santana cuando las manos de la latina la rodearon.

"No te muevas" dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"Santana..." dijo la diva.

"No te muevas" dijo de nuevo la latina y Rachel pudo ver caer lágrimas por su rostro.

"¿Qué sucede, San?"

"Te vas a ir y vas a pensar que es un error" dijo Santana.

"Ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó anoche, o como terminamos así" dijo Rachel

"Yo si. Tengo más tolerancia al alcohol que tú. Pero si quieres puedes preguntarle también a Britt o a Kurt" dijo la latina.

"¿Fue algo de las dos?" preguntó Rachel. Tenía miedo que sus inhibiciones y algún lado oscuro haya salido a la luz.

"Si." dijo Santana. "Rachel, yo..."

"¿Si prometo no irme y que hablemos, puedo moverme?"

"No. A no ser que quieras hacerme el amor, ni se te ocurra moverte." dijo Santana.

Rachel la miró extrañada, pero le hizo caso.

"Rachel, yo sé que te hice mucho daño, pero...quiero esto. Contigo"

"¿Sexo?"

"No, Rachel. Una relación. Más que amistad"

"¿Amigas con beneficios?"

"No, Rachel" dijo Santana y apretó sus músculos interiores, haciendo que el miembro fláccido que estaba dentro de ella se despertara.

"¿Entonces?"

"Quiero una relación contigo. Nunca te olvidé. Ni olvidé nuestra primera vez." dijo Santana abriendo finalmente los ojos y bajando sus brazos. "Puedes moverte"

Rachel salió despacio, a pesar de que tenía la erección que comenzó a desaparecer mientras se alejaba de Santana.

"¿Quieres una relación conmigo?" preguntó sentada al lado de ella.

"Si" dijo la latina sin mirarla.

Rachel asintió y se levantó de la cama, rumbo a bañarse. Santana se acurrucó, pensando que la diva no iba a querer estar con ella.

Pero la diva no llegó siquiera a abrir el agua, volvió caminando al cuarto.

"Si realmente quieres eso ¿quieres salir a cenar esta noche conmigo?" preguntó haciendo que Santana se siente en la cama y la mirara sorprendida.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó la latina.

"Yo tampoco olvidé nuestra primera. Ni las ganas que tenía después de pedirte que fuéramos novias." dijo Rachel.

"¿Confías en mi lo suficiente?" dijo Santana. "Porque tengo que reparar tantas cosas, Rachel."

"¿No crees que ya es momento de que dejemos eso atrás?"

"Puede ser...pero..."

"Santana. Si quiero una relación contigo. Si surgen problemas podemos ir sorteandolos con el tiempo. Juntas"

"Entonces, esta noche cenamos" dijo la latina.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriendo y volviendo a meterse en el baño. "Y yo comenzaría a prepararme porque Shelby va a llamar en cualquier momento para el último ensayo antes de la competencia." gritó Rachel y Santana sonrió y festejó dando pequeños saltos sobre la cama.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Volví con una de las aventuras. Resulta que en realidad éste era uno de esos one shots que tenía empezado y cuando iba leyendo me di cuenta de que tenía que comenzar a aflojarle al drama que hay en el comienzo. Así que fui preparando todo el camino para lo que tiene que venir en la continuación. Por eso me quedó super largo. _

_Así no las mandaba a estar juntas apenas volvían a ser amigas._

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Si no respondí todas las reviews cuando pasé a hacer fic multi capítulo a extraño corazón, mil disculpas. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_Nos vemos prontito, Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore._


	83. Aquella primera vez, parte 2

****Título: ******Aquella primera vez, parte 2**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ********2******/****2**

****Palabras: ******11,****784**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López

****Summary:******Estaba viendo lo que siempre temió y no le importó, en ese momento, que su reputación cayera. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que se enteren del secreto de Rachel. G!P Rachel.**

****Rating: M****

****IMPORTANTE:******El rating es más que nada por el siguiente capítulo. ****Aunque lo dejé al mínimo. **

****N/A:****** es de esos one shots empezados, que tuve que arreglar. Por eso es super largo.**

****Fecha de Publicación:******0****8****/12****/2013**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Aquella Primera Vez<strong>**

****Parte 2****

Rachel esperó a la latina para bajar a desayunar, pero en cuanto vio a la rubia, Santana fue a hablar con ella.

"Así que...Santana fue tu primera vez" dijo Kurt apareciendo al lado de la diva.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Cómo crees? Parece ser que en tu presencia y en tu alcoholismo te vuelves más abierta." dijo Kurt. "Así que Brittany empezó a hablar y les preguntó con quién habían tenido su primera vez. Yo me sorprendí al saber que no eras virgen, como todos creíamos."

"Lo siento, debería habértelo contado" dijo la diva.

"Es entendible" dijo Kurt "Santana era otra persona"

"Si, ¿qué más pasó anoche?" preguntó Rachel

"Bueno, después de las preguntas seguimos hablando y en un momento estabas besando a Santana y de pronto se estaban desnudando. Brittany me dijo que las dejemos solas, así que hicimos. ¿Qué pasó hoy?"

"Bueno...estuvimos hablando y esta noche vamos a ir cenar." dijo Rachel y Kurt sonrió.

"Esa si que es una buena noticia" dijo Kurt

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Rachel

"Nunca te vi tan bien, salvando lo que ha sucedido. Rachel es como que se complementan" dijo Kurt.

"Entonces...¿me vas a ayudar a encontrar algo para ponerme?" preguntó la diva poniéndose colorada.

"Por supuesto" dijo Kurt.

S&R

Mientras tanto, Santana le estaba contando a Brittany la conversación de esa misma mañana.

"Entonces tienes que ir sexy esta noche a la cena. Así puede volver a pasar lo de anoche." dijo Brittany contenta.

"No recuerdo mucho lo de anoche, Britt. Y ella seguramente recuerda menos que yo" dijo Santana mirando a la diva hablar con Kurt.

"Por esa razón, tiene que volver a pasar" dijo Brittany

"No quiero que piense que está basada en el sexo" dijo Santana

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Brittany

"La relación" dijo Santana.

"Pero si le dijiste que querías una relación con ella." dijo Brittany. "No creo que piense eso. Además se conocen las dos muy bien."

"Lo sé." dijo Santana.

"Por eso, sexy" dijo Brittany. "Es más, si lo trajiste ya tengo el vestido en mente"

* * *

><p>"Bueno, tengo que felicitarlas" dijo Shelby cuando volvieron del ensayo. "En una hora nos vamos al teatro, así que las quiero bañadas y cambiadas."<p>

"De acuerdo" dijo todo el coro.

"Rachel" dijo Shelby haciendo que su hija se quedara atrás. "Siento que hubo un cambio entre Santana y tú" agregó cuando pudo hablar a solas con ella.

"Algo pasó anoche..." dijo la diva poniéndose colorada.

"No quiero detalles. Pero me alegra. Verdaderamente bailan mucho mejor con lo que sea que haya sucedido entre uds."

"Gracias" dijo la diva

"Ahora, ve a bañarte porque necesitamos estar a tiempo"

"Antes de irme, ¿podría pedirte permiso para salir a cenar esta noche?" preguntó la diva, seguía colorada.

"Está bien. Si todo sale bien todas van a tener el permiso para salir a hacer lo que les plazca. No soy una dictadora" dijo Shelby.

"Gracias" dijo la diva y corrió hacia el ascensor para bañarse, mientras Shelby sacaba su celular y hacía una llamada.

"No estaba segura de tu método, pero parece que funcionó" dijo apenas escuchó que le contestaron del otro lado.

"_Deberías saber que todos mis métodos funcionan" _dijo Sue del otro.

"No le tenía fe al alcohol" dijo Shelby

"_Es lo mejor en estas situaciones" _dijo Sue.

"De acuerdo. Adiós. Tengo que prepararme para la competencia" dijo Shelby

"_Rómpanse una pierna" _dijo Sue antes de cortar.

* * *

><p>Rachel salió de la habitación de Kurt un poco incómoda. El muchacho había decidido que no fuera con un vestido, además de que se había mantenido en contacto con Brittany para combinarlas.<p>

"¿Y uds. que van a hacer?" preguntó la diva

"Tenemos todavía algo de alcohol de anoche" dijo Kurt, "Así que vamos a ir a la fiesta con las porristas."

"Yo te dije que íbamos a ganar" dijo Rachel

"Lo sé" dijo Kurt. "Ve por fin con esa latina."

Rachel golpeó la puerta de su propia habitación, con Kurt parado a su lado.

"¿Por qué tengo que golpear?" preguntó la diva

"Porque si" dijo Kurt. "Así hacen esto como tiene que ser."

Brittany abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Rachel antes de correrse para que puedan ver a Santana.

Las dos morenas se miraron, pero no se dijeron absolutamente nada porque Kurt exclamo que Santana estaba hermosa.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana y girando sus ojos porque sus dos amigos estaban emocionados.

Santana asintió y agarró su bolso y salió al pasillo.

"Hagan todo lo que nosotras no haríamos" dijo Brittany sonriendo.

S&R

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana cuando bajaban en el ascensor.

"No sé" dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a la latina. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo, bien entallado. "Estás muy hermosa"

"Gracias" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada y notando que Rachel también lo estaba. "Somos unas idiotas" dijo la latina.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel mirándola.

"Seamos sinceras. Rachel, ¿quieres esto?"

"Si" dijo la diva enfrentando a Santana. "Entonces, ¿por qué nos comportamos diferente?"

"No sé" dijo Rachel cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

"Seamos nosotras" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva y agarró la mano de la latina, caminando hacia la puerta. "Ahora, ¿quieres que tomemos un taxi y recorramos la ciudad hasta encontrar un buen restaurante?"

"No. Caminemos por la zona." dijo Santana "y encontremos un lugar. Total nadie nos conoce"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Crees que vamos a hablar?" preguntó la diva.

"Por supuesto que vamos a hablar, siempre tenemos temas de que hablar" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿Derecha o izquierda?" preguntó Rachel.

"Derecha" dijo Santana y comenzaron a caminar hacia ese lugar.

"Santana, ¿volviste a mi por qué sentiste lástima al darte cuenta lo que había sucedido?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, volví porque la única persona que me obligó a alejarme de ti ya no estaba más. Nunca me importó demasiado mi popularidad, Rachel. Siempre quise tenerla, eso si, porque sabía que así podía detener los momentos en que todo fuera demasiado. En los que se pudiera descubrir tu secreto. No iba a dejar que eso pasara. No iba a permitir que las cosas se salieran de control, Rach. A pesar de todo siempre me importaste" dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor.

"Lo sé. Lo podía sentir" dijo la diva. "¿Qué te parece aquél?" preguntó señalando un pequeño restaurante en una esquina. No podían ver hacia adentro porque las luces eran tenues, pero Santana asintió.

"Sé que lo podías sentir. Pero la verdad no sabía si habías llegado a leer la carta." dijo Santana entrando en el restaurante. "Fuimos tanto tiempo amigas, más que amigas..."

"¿Desean una mesa?" preguntó una joven de ojos verdes y morena como ellas.

"Si, para dos personas" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Síganme" dijo la moza y las dos morenas la siguieron hasta un lugar lejos del centro. Notaron que la mayoría de las parejas estaba sentada en esas pequeñas mesas y que la iluminación provenía de las velas en cada una de las mesas. "Estamos celebrando una fecha especial para los dueños. Por lo tanto tenemos toda la decoración romántica."

"¿Qué fecha especial?" preguntó Rachel

"Es el aniversario 52 de casados." dijo la moza. "Esta es su mesa, aquí tienen su carta y ya voy a venir a ver que quieren ordenar"

"Gracias" dijeron las morenas. Santana estaba por sentarse, cuando la diva le corrió la silla hacia atrás.

"Gracias" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada.

"De nada" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de ella.

Antes de continuar hablando, hicieron el pedido y miraron marchar a la moza.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana

"Si vas a pedirme perdón de nuevo, quiero decirte que ya lo estás, San." dijo la diva.

"Lo sé. Pero quiero saber que relación tenemos" dijo Santana

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva.

"Si, porque...me gustaría ponerle un título a nuestra relación" dijo Santana. "Quisiera...quisiera que fuéramos novias, Rachel"

"Es raro verte colorada" dijo la diva mirando a la latina, que efectivamente estaba así.

"Es algo que constantemente siento en tu presencia." dijo Santana. "No es fácil olvidar lo que sentía ni lo que siento por ti"

"Yo tampoco sé muy bien porque no pude olvidar nunca nada. ¿Tienes el libro todavía?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Qué crees que fue lo que me mantuvo todo este tiempo? Era lo único que me ayudaba a entender que tenía que seguir protegiéndote" dijo Santana. "Muchos días me levantaba con las ganas de correr hacia donde estabas y abrazarte en el medio del pasillo, pedirte perdón y volver a ser tu amiga como antes. Pero siempre veía a mi hermana y recordaba su amenaza y volvía a casa sintiéndome derrotada. Ahí agarraba el libro y contaba mentalmente los días que faltaban para que ella se graduara"

"Yo también contaba los días." dijo Rachel. "Desde que leí esa carta"

"Bueno, dejemos esos temas en el pasado" dijo Santana. "Ahora podemos estar juntas"

"Pero...¿qué va a pasar cuando tu hermana venga de visita?" preguntó la diva.

"Mis padres ya saben que fue realmente lo que pasó, te lo dije" dijo Santana. "Ellos no están realmente contentos con ese tema y mi hermana no ha querido venir en estos meses desde que sabe que ellos saben. Por alguna razón, la universidad la ha hecho más temerosa de mis padres."

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Rachel

"Mis padres se enojaron tanto cuando se enteraron la verdad de las cosas, de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Y sumándole el hecho de que consiguió entrar en una universidad de casualidad, le pusieron un ultimátum. Si no termina bien el año, manteniendo un promedio que no sé cual es, no le van a dar dinero para la matrícula del año que viene"

"No pensé que yo fuera tan importante"

"Además de eso, sabes bien que mi hermana no siempre me trato bien. Creo que quieren reparar el daño." dijo Santana. "Además, sería justo para el momento en que yo me vaya a la universidad."

"¿Tienes pensado que universidad?" preguntó la diva y esperó la respuesta hasta que la moza dejara las cosas.

"No me cambies de tema, Rachel. Hice una pregunta primero" dijo Santana

"No...no sé como hacer esto" dijo la diva mirando su plato y jugando con la comida.

"Deja que yo lo haga" dijo Santana. "Rachel ¿quieres ser mi novia?" la pregunta fue pronunciada en voz baja, casi como con miedo. "Yo tampoco sé como hacerlo" dijo finalmente.

"Si. Me encantaría" dijo la diva despacio.

Santana sonrió, y Rachel imitó la sonrisa. No era una sonrisa muy amplia, sino que inmediatamente llegaba a los ojos, transmitiendo la alegría que existía ahí.

Volvieron a las dos horas, caminando de la mano hacia el hotel. Y se soltaron cuando estaban por entrar en el hotel.

Subieron hasta el piso de su habitación y caminaron despacio. Ya no se sentía ningún ruido provenir del cuarto donde se suponía que sería la fiesta, así que se metieron en el suyo.

Se desvistieron evitando mirarse. Por un lado, porque Rachel no sabía muy bien que hacer. No recordaba la noche anterior. Por el otro, Santana esperaba que la diva hiciera el primer paso. A pesar de todo sentía como que Rachel no estaba del todo convencida con este nuevo desarrollo en su relación.

Quedaron las dos mirando el techo, hasta que Rachel suspiró cansada y se acomodó de costado, sacando un mechón de pelo del rostro de la latina.

"San..." dijo la diva acariciando el contorno de los labios de la latina.

"¿Si?" preguntó Santana

"¿Podemos mantener nuestra relación en secreto?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Sobre todo...Quinn. Y las porristas que vieron mi..." dijo Rachel mirando hacia su entrepierna.

"¿Esto?" preguntó Santana agarrando el miembro de la diva.

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel dando un pequeño salto en la cama.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina masajeando el miembro, mirando a la diva a los ojos. "¿Crees que a mi me molesta?"

"No...pero...¡Oh Dios!" dijo Rachel saliendo de la cama. Solo tenía puesto un boxer y una pequeña remera.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Santana asustada. Por ahí lo había agarrado demasiado fuerte.

"No usé protección anoche." dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama de nuevo. "¿Qué tal si te dejé embarazada?"

"No podrías..." dijo la latina abrazando a la diva desde atrás. "Tomo pastillas. Además estoy limpia."

"Eso lo sé" dijo Rachel relajándose de nuevo.

"¿Puedo besar a mi novia?" preguntó Santana. "¿Te diste cuenta qué desde que somos novias no nos hemos besado?"

"Tienes razón" dijo Rachel y volvió a acostarse. Esta vez más cerca de Santana, casi encima de ella y la latina sonrió al pasar sus manos por la espalda de la diva.

Rachel se acercó despacio a los labios de la latina mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a unirse sobre la cama. Pero Santana notaba que no era la misma persona que había estado con ella la noche anterior, porque las manos de la diva solo estaban a su costado, de vez en cuando acariciando su hombro. Y sus caderas estaban a kilómetros de separación.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana cuando se separaron del beso. "¿De qué tienes miedo?"

"Sabes que eres la única persona con la que he estado, en esta situación" dijo despacio. El rubor cubría sus mejillas y no encontraba los ojos de la latina.

"Entonces tendría que ser más fácil. Si no quieres que pase nada no va a pasar. No te voy a obligar a que pase, Rachel. Pero me gustaría que comenzaras a sentirte bien contigo misma cuando estás conmigo" dijo Santana sacando el cabello del rostro de su novia. "¿Te das cuenta de que ahora somos novias?" agregó con una sonrisa.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Y sabes bien que no va a ser la primera vez que lo hagamos, juntas." dijo Santana.

"Recuerdo esa primera vez" dijo Rachel uniendo sus miradas. "Recuerdo que fuimos tan...inexpertas"

"Y no sabíamos que hacer" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Pero no recuerdo nada de lo de anoche" dijo Rachel.

"En serio, Rachel. Si no quieres no va a pasar nada. Pero por lo menos, intenta que tu cuerpo esté junto al mío" dijo Santana bajando una de sus manos hacia la espalda baja de la diva y empujando hacia abajo. "Nunca te voy a pedir que hagas algo que no quieras"

Rachel descendió despacio su cadera y Santana levantó una ceja sorprendida al notar que la diva ya tenía una erección.

"¿Estás contenta de verme?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel tratando de separar sus caderas, pero Santana tenía sus manos en su espalda baja.

"No me molesta. Aunque creo que a ti si" dijo Santana.

"¿Podemos solo besarnos? Solo quiero besarte" dijo la diva

"Está bien, pero si necesitas hacer algo para aliviar eso, no dudes en hacerlo. No tienes que sentir vergüenza conmigo" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva volviendo a atacar los labios de Santana. Al comienzo los besos fueron simplemente eso, hasta que abrieron sus bocas y dejaron que las lenguas se entrelazaran, hasta que Santana sintió el miembro de Rachel a través de su ropa interior golpear su clítoris. Entonces desde ese momento no solo fueron besos, sino caderas moviéndose despacio, tratando de encontrar un clímax que a ese paso la latina sabía que no iban a llegar. Por lo menos no iban a llegar rápido. Y aunque estaba sorprendida de la resistencia de la diva, ella también quería llegar a su orgasmo, así que decidió aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas.

Santana sabía que ella estaba cerca y por la irregularidad de los movimientos de caderas de Rachel, ella también, así que aumentó más sus caderas y mordió el labio inferior de la diva.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel cuando las dos bajaron del orgasmo y miraba (y sentía) su ropa interior sucia.

"Muy buen oh" dijo Santana tratando de volver a abrazar a la diva.

"Voy a cambiarme la ropa interior" dijo Rachel y sacó un par nuevo de su bolso, que estaba al lado de la puerta y corrió hacia el baño.

"Voy a hacer lo mismo" dijo Santana usando la habitación.

"¿Puedo abrazarte?" preguntó Rachel cuando volvió a acostarse. Las dos habían tardado muy poco en cambiarse.

"Si" dijo Santana y esperó a sentir los brazos de la diva a su alrededor antes de cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Varios días después, las dos morenas caminaban juntas por el colegio, mientras pensaban que al día siguiente iba a ser viernes.<p>

"No puedo creer que nos pusieran esas extrañas leyes" dijo Santana y notaba como Rachel no decía nada. "¿No vas a decir nada?"

"Es que...estamos hablando de ese tema en el lugar en donde dijimos que no íbamos a hablarlo, San" dijo la diva.

A ella Sue no le había impuesto ninguna regla, al saber de su relación romántica/sexual con Santana, sino que la esperó para tener una charla al respecto de la seguridad en el sexo, mientras le ofrecía un vaso de whisky.

"Cierto" dijo Santana. "Pero es el único lugar en donde podemos hablar"

"Eso es porque cuando estás conmigo utilizamos la boca para otras cosas" dijo Rachel despacio, mirando a su alrededor.

"Cierto" dijo Santana dejándola seguir sola. Ya casi nadie se le acercaba a decirle algo, sobre todo porque parecía que de alguna forma, las porristas que la lastimaron el primer día de clases (no todas) la protegían desde lejos.

"Tendrías que ser más disimulada, es probable que alguien no se dé cuenta, todavía" dijo Brittany en el oído de la latina.

"Lo sé. Pero..." dijo Santana

"Debes dejar de preocuparte. Estás todo el tiempo a punto de cortarle la yugular a alguien con las navajas que tienes escondidas en tu cabello" dijo la rubia parándose a su lado. "No creo que eso sea bueno a tu edad."

"¿Qué aconsejas?" preguntó la latina.

Brittany sonrió y acercó sus dos manos al oído de Santana y le dijo algo, dejándola completamente colorada. Y tenía que ser algo grave para que Santana se quedara colorada en el medio del pasillo.

S&R

Esa misma tarde, la latina esperó a Rachel en la entrada de la mansión. No sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer después de entrenamiento, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Las tardes, desde que volvieron de las seccionales del coro, eran los únicos momentos en los que podían estar a solas. En la mansión de Sue. En la casa de Santana tenían que tener la puerta abierta todo el tiempo. Y ya no podían dormir todas las noches juntas.

"Hola" dijo la diva bajando de un enorme camión.

"Pensé que ya habías buscado el auto" dijo Santana mirando el cadillac que estaba en la parte trasera del vehículo más grande.

"No. Me distraje. Evité hacerlo en realidad" dijo la diva.

"Ahora ya lo trajiste." dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva y besándola profundamente. "Hola"

"Hola" dijo Rachel. "¿Quieres que entremos?"

"Por favor, debemos tener como media hora antes de que tu tía vuelva, y quiero aprovechar ese tiempo para estar con mis labios sobre los tuyos" dijo la latina.

"Bueno" dijo la diva entrando en la mansión y yendo hacia su habitación.

Apenas entraron en el cuarto, Santana llevó a Rachel hasta la cama y la acostó, sentándose ella encima de sus caderas.

Santana sabía que Rachel podía llegar a excitarse rápidamente, lo había notado en los últimos días. Cada vez que los besos eran demasiado, el miembro de su novia comenzaba a crecer. Pero, aunque Santana luchaba contra sus propias ganas de volver a sentirlo dentro de ella.

Pero la latina sabía muy bien que Rachel tenía que ganar confianza con la situación en la que se encontraban ya hacía una semana.

15 minutos de besos hicieron que las dos ya tuvieran bastante calor en sus cuerpos como para no demostrar que querían más, y Santana sonrió al notar que Rachel fue la primera en llevar las manos a la entrepierna de Santana.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó la latina mientras Rachel subía una de sus manos lentamente por la parte interior de sus muslos, mientras besaba su cuello.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" preguntó Rachel en una voz demasiado sexy como para que Santana se negara.

"¡RACHEL!" gritó Sue desde el pie de las escaleras. "¡Espero que Santana y tú estén en condiciones de ser interrumpidas porque estoy subiendo lentamente por las escaleras ya que necesitamos hablar"

"Por lo menos avisa" dijo Santana saliendo de arriba de la diva quien agarró una de sus almohadas para ponerlas sobre su cadera.

"Por lo menos están vestidas y con cara de que arruiné el momento" dijo Sue entrando al cuarto.

"Lo siento, tía" dijo Rachel mientras la entrenadora y Santana giraban sus ojos.

"Algún día espero que te comportes como una persona normal, por lo menos al frente mío y al frente de Santana." dijo Sue. "Mañana tengo que salir de viaje, estaría volviendo el domingo al mediodía. ¿Quieres quedarte sola, quieres quedarte con Santana o quieres pasar el fin de semana en la casa de los López?"

"¡Con Santana en la mansión!" dijo la latina rápidamente.

"Veo que está decidido" dijo Sue riendo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Después hablaremos. Santana, tu madre extrañamente me ha estado llamando. Dice que hoy quiere que vuelvas temprano. Sobre todo porque le consulté sobre la posibilidad de que te quedes aquí el fin de semana con Rachel." dijo Sue

"Sue..." se quejó Santana.

"Ey, uds. son las que están en una relación adolescente y hormonal" dijo Sue saliendo de la habitación.

"Mira el lado positivo" dijo Rachel. "Hoy te vas temprano, pero parece ser que pasaras el fin de semana conmigo. En esta enorme casa. Las dos solas"

"Si lo planteas así..." dijo la latina besando a Rachel una vez más y caminando junto a ella hacia la puerta de entrada.

"Creo que será muy necesario que pasen este fin de semanas solas" dijo Sue apareciendo detrás de su sobrina.

"¿Por qué? Ni siquiera escuchaste que opinaba yo" dijo Rachel

"Rachel...tienes erecciones constantes desde que volviste de esas seccionales y con ella. Entiendo perfectamente que no recuerdes que pasó la semana pasada cuando estaban borrachas, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo. Y tienes demasiado acumulado en tu miembro como para que yo pueda seguir soportando estas tardes en las que las descubro a punto de tener sexo en la habitación en la que estén" dijo Sue

"Nunca me hablaste así..." dijo la diva sorprendida.

"Mira, eres una adolescente, que tiene un equipamiento especial y que por fin está con la persona con la que quiere estar hace años. Los padres de Santana no se van a negar a que ella pase el fin de semana contigo, están demasiado contentos por la situación" dijo Sue

"Una pensaría que no, ya que ellos nos prohibieron dormir juntas." dijo Rachel

"Durante los días de semana, no creo que ellos quieran tener dos adolescentes teniendo sexo constantemente en esas habitaciones." dijo Sue. "Además me enteré que Sonia va a venir este fin de semana. Lo mejor es sacar a Santana de ese lugar también."

"¿Estás espiando a la hermana de Santana?" preguntó Rachel

"Espero que entiendas una sola cosa." dijo Sue mirándola a los ojos. "Nosotros queremos tu felicidad, tus padres querían tu felicidad, y por alguna razón que solo tú sabes esa latina te hace feliz. Los padres de Santana quieren verla feliz, y hace tres años que la vieron dejar de serlo por culpa de esa hermana que está en una universidad y que no va a poder seguir ahí al finalizar el año"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Porque ellos me pidieron que vigile lo que sucede. Y yo tengo contactos en esa universidad." dijo Sue caminando hacia la cocina.

"A veces me sorprende todo lo que sabes y todo lo que me puedes decir sonando enojada" dijo Rachel

"Pero por lo menos me respondes" dijo Sue sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Santana le había dicho que ya tenía todo listo para ese fin de semana. Kurt y Brittany estaban completamente excitados y a pesar de que iban a pasar el viernes a la noche junto a ellas, no sentían culpa alguna de arruinarles la noche. Porque ellas se lo habían pedido.<p>

"Hola Berry" dijo una porrista apareciendo de sorpresa al lado de la diva.

"Hola" dijo Rachel dudando un poco.

"Voy a hacer corto lo que quiero decir. Esta noche va a haber una fiesta sorpresa para festejar el cumpleaños de Santana, así que nos gustaría que fueras a la casa de Quinn, como a las 7 para preparar todo" dijo la porrista. "Y no le digas nada, porque es sorpresa"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel mirando como la joven se adelantaba y desaparecía.

"¿Qué quería Stacy?" preguntó Santana asustando a la diva.

"¿Mientes sobre tu fecha de cumpleaños?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Por qué lo haría?" preguntó Santana. Fue en ese momento en que Rachel notó a la persona que se estaba acercando, para escuchar la conversación.

"Después hablamos" dijo Rachel despacio.

Santana dio media vuelta y se encontró con Quinn quien la miraba atenta.

S&R

"¿Por qué tendríamos que ir?" preguntó Rachel.

"Porque seguramente Quinn está planeando algo" dijo Santana después de escuchar que había pasado ese día con Stacy.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ella" dijo Kurt

"¿Quieren que vayamos a la casa de Quinn Fabray?" preguntó Rachel

"Las porristas tenían una fiesta en la casa de una de ellas, así que seguro eso es cosa de Quinn" dijo Brittany.

"Estoy segura de que si" dijo Santana. "Por eso, insisto, tendríamos que caer los 4"

"No" dijo Rachel

"Si" dijeron los otros.

"Hagan lo que quieran" dijo Rachel. "Pero no cuenten conmigo. Lo que menos quiero es que Quinn me ponga de objetivo de nuevo. Han sido buenos meses estos sin que ella esté encima mío" dijo Rachel.

"¿Crees que no lo va a hacer?" preguntó Santana. "Si no vas, va a encontrar la forma de vengarse por tu decisión"

"Lo cual no va a ser una decisión. No voy a ir" dijo Rachel

"Está bien. Mejor nos quedemos aquí y después Britt y yo nos vamos a la fiesta esa de las porristas y uds. dos por fin van a estar solas" dijo Kurt

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana que tipeaba rápidamente en su celular.

"Le estoy enviando un mensaje a Puckerman, diciéndole que no hay nadie en la casa de Quinn, salvo ella y que dio el visto bueno para una fiesta" dijo Santana

"¿Y eso?" preguntó Rachel

"No le haremos nada, pero no me voy a quedar tranquila" dijo Santana.

Los otros dos se rieron, mientras Rachel intentaba pensar que era lo que su novia quería decir.

S&R

Kurt y Brittany se fueron una hora después, cuando recibieron la confirmación de que la fiesta se había trasladado a la casa de los Fabray, dejando a las dos morenas solas.

"¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que no tomaste nada de alcohol?" preguntó Santana.

Rachel suspiró y miró su vaso, todavía lleno supuestamente de la última vez que se lo llenó Brittany hacía unos 10 minutos.

"Es que no quería estar borracha de nuevo" dijo Rachel

"¿De nuevo?" preguntó Santana

"¿Crees que no me voy a dar cuenta que es lo que pretendes que hagamos gran parte de este fin de semana? Y no recuerdo demasiado lo que pasó la semana pasada y quiero recordarlo."

"Rachel, si no quieres que pase nada, no va a pasar. Te lo dije la otra noche. Puedo esperarte" dijo Santana pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la diva y pegándola a su cuerpo.

"No quiero que esperes. Y no es que no quiera que no pase nada." dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Y el otro día...?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"El otro día recién nos habíamos puesto de novias. No quería que esa primer noche, que para mi fue especial a pesar de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, sea opacada por nuestros deseos sexuales" dijo la diva

"Extrañaba cuando hablabas así" dijo Santana inclinando su rostro para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Rachel.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a mi cuarto?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose colorada. No era la primera vez que hacía esa pregunta durante la semana, pero sabía que esa noche no iban a ser interrumpidas y sabía que iba a pasar, finalmente, entre ellas.

"Vamos" dijo Santana levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta principal con Rachel, quien revisó que estuviera cerrada con llave y verificó que la alarma estuviera conectada.

"¿No tienen gente que haga eso?" preguntó Santana, recordaba que algunas de las noches en las que se había quedado alguien recorría la planta inferior de la mansión.

"Si, pero no hay que sobrecargarlos de trabajo. Además, ni siquiera los has visto" dijo Rachel. "Sue intenta que no sean sobrecargados, por ejemplo que no abran las puertas y lo que generalmente hacen los mayordomos de familias adineradas. O sea, todo. Nosotras no estamos acostumbradas a eso, y así los mantiene felices." agregó mientras subían las escaleras.

"¿Alguien es feliz trabajando bajo las órdenes de Sue Sylvester?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"No seas mala." dijo Rachel

"Fue un chiste" dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Lo sé" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando quedaron solas dentro de las paredes del cuarto de la diva, se quedaron completamente quietas mirando la cama.

Santana miraba de reojo a la diva, no le importaba esperar por Rachel. Todavía sentía dentro de si misma que tenía que trabajar y mucho por reparar el daño que le había causado.

Rachel mientras tanto pensaba que no sabía bien que hacer ahora.

"Si quieres, nos podemos besar un rato" dijo Santana rompiendo el hielo y la incomodidad que había comenzado a sentir en el ambiente.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel.

Pero ninguna de las dos se movió de la posición en la que estaban y Santana giró sus ojos cuando pasaron como dos minutos.

"Rachel, me voy a sentar en la cama" dijo Santana haciendo exactamente eso.

La diva, consideró sus opciones y decidió sentarse a su lado.

Santana no quería presionarla, además quería que Rachel diera los pasos. No sabía hasta donde podía llegar con su novia a pesar de que tenían el fin de semana por delante.

"Somos unas idiotas" dijo Santana acostándose y mirando el techo.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva mirando el cuerpo de su novia. El subir y bajar de su pecho cada vez que respiraba. Las piernas apareciendo por la pollera de las porristas y brillando ante la luz de la habitación. Sus pechos que siempre la tentaban.

"Cuando sabemos que vamos a ser interrumpidas, pasamos todo el tiempo besándonos." dijo Santana

"Tienes razón" dijo Rachel acostándose al costado de Santana y sosteniéndose con una mano, se inclinó para besar a la latina.

Santana sonrió en el beso. Era dulce como la diva solía serlo siempre. Pero en el momento en que su sonrisa fue sentida por la diva, el beso cambió de dirección y se convirtió en algo lujurioso. Porque Rachel metió su lengua dentro de la boca de Santana mientras se acomodaba encima de ella.

Santana abrió un poco sus piernas para que Rachel se acomodara un poco mejor sobre ella y abrazó a la diva.

Pasaron un tiempo largo besándose, jugando con sus lenguas, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo vestido de la otra.

Rachel palmeaba los pechos de la latina, mientras ésta pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda de la diva.

Pero el beso dejó de ser importante, cuando Santana se cansó y llevó sus manos al trasero de Rachel, pegándola a su cuerpo y sintiendo su erección tocar su propia entrepierna.

No sabía si Rachel iba a querer seguir vestida o no, pero si sabía muy bien que tenía que esperar que ella tomara la decisión la decisión.

Por eso emitió un gemido con mezcla de un suspiro aliviado cuando Rachel movió sus caderas produciendo fricción con ella y una de sus manos comenzó a sacar la parte superior del uniforme de las porristas de Santana.

Poco a poco la latina comenzó a quedar desnuda, mientras esperaba el momento justo para poder comenzar a desvestirla ella.

Sintió el aire frío golpear su cuerpo, al quedar completamente desnuda, pero sabía muy bien que sus pezones erectos no era a causa del frío. Ni siquiera estaba consciente del estado del ambiente dentro de la habitación. Ella estaba con calor y la única persona que ahora podía ayudarla estaba mirando sus pechos como hipnotizada y vestida encima de ella.

"¿Te gustan?" se atrevió a preguntar despacio, sin sonar demasiado sexy o desesperada. No sabía como podía llegar Rachel a tomarlo.

"Me encantan" dijo la diva comenzando a inclinarse nuevamente pero esta vez para poder rodear los pechos con su boca.

"No" dijo Santana agarrando la cabeza de Rachel en la mitad del camino. "¿Puedo desvestirte?" preguntó despacio.

Rachel asintió y se enderezó, para que Santana comenzara a sacar prenda por prenda de su ropa. Era fácil porque también era un uniforme de porrista.

Cuando Rachel quedó completamente desnuda al frente de ella, Santana sintió una necesidad casi imposible de detener y era la de agarrar el miembro de la diva con sus manos y estimularlo más, hasta verlo explotar cubriendo todo su rostro de semen. Pero sabía que no podía, por ahora.

El miembro de Rachel se mostraba erecto al frente de ella y esperando.

Subió la mirada para encontrar a la diva mirándola confundida..

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana

"Te quedaste mirándolo mucho tiempo" dijo Rachel colorada.

"Es que es fantástico Rachel." dijo Santana pasando un dedo por el costado del miembro. "Es como eres tú. No te define, simplemente, es una parte de tu persona. Y me gusta todo lo que tiene que ver con tu persona." agregó poniéndose de pie al frente de ella y besándola de nuevo.

Cayeron en la cama desnudas, y Rachel aprovechó el hecho de quedar encima de ella para poder atacar sus pechos con su boca.

"Después va a haber tiempo" dijo Santana sacándola nuevamente de ahí. "A no ser que solo quieras..."

"No, no" dijo Rachel. "Quiero todo, Santana. Si es contigo, quiero todo"

Santana sonrió y besó de nuevo a la diva, acomodándola mejor entre sus piernas y arqueando su espalda al sentir el miembro de Rachel recorrer sus labios inferiores.

"Dime si lo estoy haciendo bien" dijo Rachel y Santana sonrió. Se animó a meter la mano entre las dos y acomodó el miembro de la diva en su entrada.

"Estoy segura de que tu subconsciente lo recuerda" dijo Santana volviendo su mano a la espalda de Rachel y esperando que la diva comenzara a moverse.

Rachel movió entonces sus caderas despacio. Introduciendo su miembro en Santana y cerrando los ojos ante el placer que estaba sintiendo.

"Te sientes tan bien" dijo Rachel cuando estaba bien dentro de la latina.

"Tú también" dijo Santana abrazándola con fuerza.

Rachel entonces empezó a moverse, metiendo y sacando su miembro de la latina, despacio.

"¿Así está bien?" preguntó la diva minutos después

"Si pudieras ir un poquito más rápido" dijo Santana disfrutando lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sabía muy bien que no iba a llegar a un orgasmo a ese paso y estaba segura de que Rachel tampoco.

"Que suerte que lo dijiste" dijo Rachel aumentando un poco la velocidad de sus embestidas.

A Santana le llamaba mucho la resistencia que Rachel tenía. No solía sufrir eyaculaciones sorpresa, y podía aguantar mucho tiempo con su miembro erecto.

Y por eso la velocidad que tenía ahora le gustaba a las dos, que mezclaban sus gemidos con besos, con manos acariciando piel, con ojos mirando ojos.

Y fue por eso, que no se sorprendió al sentir a Rachel explotar de placer dentro de ella, en el mismo momento en que ella explotaba de placer alrededor del miembro de la diva.

Rachel apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Santana sonriendo.

"Ahora es como que han vuelto algunos recuerdos de la semana pasada" dijo Rachel haciendo que Santana se riera.

"Por suerte no estás borracha" dijo la latina. "La semana pasada terminaste y te quedaste dormida por el alcohol"

"Te dije que tenía mis razones para no beber ni una gota de alcohol a la noche" dijo Rachel.

"Me parece bien" dijo Santana girando su rostro para ver el de la diva. "¿Estás cansada?"preguntó cuando vio que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"No" dijo Rachel. "Estoy contenta"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana sacando un mechón de pelo de la diva que se había pegado a su rostro por la transpiración.

"Pensé...pensé que nunca más iba a poder estar contigo así. O de ninguna forma. Que íbamos a terminar la secundaria separadas."

Santana sintió ganas de llorar y supo que Rachel lo había notado acercando su rostro para besar sus párpados.

"Deja de sentirte mal, San" dijo saliendo definitivamente del interior de la latina y acostándose a su lado. "Todas las cosas que hiciste, tuvieron una razón. Y...realmente..."

"Pero te hice sentir mal, Rachel. Es lo que más me duele. No entiendo como puedes..."

"¿Perdonarte? Santana, ya lo hemos hablado" dijo Rachel llevando sus manos a su rostro. "Quiero dejar todo eso atrás. Quiero concentrarme en nosotras. Nunca sabes cuando todo puede terminar. Cuando la vida..."

Santana sabía que no podía dejar que Rachel siguiera hablando y se maldijo por haber sacado el tema.

"Lo siento. Trataré de dejarlo atrás sin que me afecte" dijo sentándose sobre la diva. "Ahora...podemos seguir" dijo sonriendo, tratando de aliviar el momento.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel e intentó moverse.

"No, déjame" dijo Santana moviendo sus caderas para estimular el miembro flácido de la diva, antes de agarrarlo y ubicarlo en su entrada, deslizándose sobre el mismo.

La duda del comienzo de la noche se había desvanecido para ese momento, ahora solo quedaban dos adolescentes calmando a sus hormonas en una habitación.

* * *

><p>"Berry" dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel el lunes al mediodía. La diva la miró y se preguntó que había cambiado para que Quinn se acercara a ella, después de meses de mantenerse apartada debido a la amenaza de Santana. "No apareciste el viernes"<p>

"Quinn" dijo Rachel. "Sé que el cumpleaños de Santana no era ni este fin de semana, ni siquiera este mes o el siguiente. Y sé que no fue el mes anterior. Así que creo que deberías haber utilizado algún otro truco para hacerme ir a tu casa y jugar una broma conmigo."

Quinn se quedó mirándola y Rachel dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.

"No era una broma, Berry" dijo Quinn haciendo que la diva se detuviera y se volviera a mirarla. "Quería preparar algo...para pedirte disculpas por todo..."

"Quinn..." dijo Rachel haciendo un paso hacia adelante. "Gracias pero...ya creo que es tarde ¿no te parece? Por un lado, porque estás perdonada, y por el otro porque ya ni siquiera me interesa ser tu amiga. Supongo que tuviste tus razones para hacer lo que hiciste conmigo, pero realmente...creo que tendrías que dejarlo fluir"

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando hacia Rachel que se marchaba.

"¿Qué quería Quinn?" preguntó Santana en la siguiente clase. Le había llegado el rumor de que Rachel y Quinn habían tenido una conversación a la hora del almuerzo, pero no había encontrado a su novia y sabía que era el único momento en que podía hablarlo. Evitando los celos que estaba sintiendo, por suerte.

"Me preguntó porque no había ido a su casa el viernes y cuando le dije que sabía que no se debía a tu cumpleaños y que no iba a caer en una de sus bromas, me dijo que en realidad había preparado algo para pedirme disculpas por todo lo que me hizo"

"No me gusta" dijo Santana mirando como entraba la profesora.

"A mi tampoco. No entiendo porque se volvió a acercar a mi. Estaba demasiado bien sin su presencia" dijo Rachel preparando todo para tomar notas.

* * *

><p>Quinn no volvió a acercarse a Rachel por un tiempo, mientras solo se dedicaba a observarla y observar a la latina desde lejos.<p>

Diciembre traía Hannukah, Navidad, y el cumpleaños de Rachel.

Mientras sus dos amigos, ahora fieles acompañantes, querían saber con detalles sobre la vida sexual de las morenas.

"Brittany, te dije que es bastante satisfactoria Rachel en la cama. Deberías dejar de insistir" solía decir Santana cada vez que estaba a solas con su mejor amiga.

"Pero no me das detalles" dijo la rubia.

"Porque no sé como se sentiría Rachel si algún día se te escapa que te conté" dijo Santana.

"No sé me va a escapar. A no ser que no quieras contarme porque no quieres que pida un trío" dijo Brittany

"Eso sería..."

"Interesante, lo sé" dijo Brittany dejando a la latina pensando.

"¡No sería interesante!" gritó Santana después de entender lo que había dicho.

S&R

Mientras tanto Rachel miraba horrorizada a Kurt cada vez que el joven divo hacía una pregunta.

"No entiendo para qué quieres saber" respondía Rachel. "Te gustan los hombres, así que sería algo completamente inservible para tu vida sexual. Además ¿no lo estás haciendo con Blaine?"

"Pensé que era lo único que podía hacerte hablar." dijo Kurt

"Estoy hablando bastante" dijo Rachel. "Solo quieres saber..."

"¿Cuánto duras antes de...de...?"

"¡Kurt!"

"Tengo una duda...simplemente"

Rachel se acercó al oído de su amigo y le dijo la respuesta.

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta mirándola partir.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué vamos a celebrar mi cumpleaños? Sin siquiera preguntarme" dijo Rachel mirando a su tía.<p>

"Porque no quieres celebrar Hannukah y lo entiendo, pero tu cumpleaños, por lo menos..." dijo Sue "tu cumpleaños si, Rachel"

"Está bien" dijo la diva.

"Además, ahora tienes una novia. Un poco loca, pero bueno" dijo Sue

"¿No va a venir su hermana?" preguntó Rachel un poco con miedo.

"Extrañamente la otra López ha mantenido su temperamento a raya" dijo Sue

"Eso quiere decir que solo está planeando alguna forma de vengarse" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de su tía.

"Los López me dijeron que quieren que pasemos la cena de Navidad con ellos. Les dije que iba a consultarte."

"Sabes que me gustan las cosas tranquilas, además si ella va a estar ahí, creo que lo mejor sería que lo pasemos nosotras dos." dijo Rachel.

"Si, es lo que pensé. A pesar de que ellos me prometieron que la iban a mantener callada. Dijeron que si era necesario le ponían hasta un bozal"

"Pero tía..."

"Si, lo sé" dijo Sue

S&R

"¿Es cierto que estás con esa cosa?" preguntó Sonia entrando en el cuarto de su hermana ese mismo día.

Santana solo se decidió a mirarla y a terminar de prepararse para ir a lo de Rachel. Como estaban en el receso de invierno, podía quedarse esa noche a pesar de ser día de semana con su novia.

"¿No vas a hablarme? Parece que es una práctica especial en esta casa no hacerlo" dijo Sonia.

Santana pasó a su lado directo a la puerta, sabía que su hermana solía revisar sus cosas y había guardado el pequeño cuaderno de hojas amarillentas en su bolso apenas se enteró de que ella iba a estar.

Sonia agarró el brazo de su hermana cuando estaba pasando a su lado.

"No te voy a dejar que salgas con esa cosa, que te acuestes con ella, a pesar de que no estoy en este pueblo." dijo mirando los ojos de su hermana.

"No eres nadie para decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer. Y esta vez no te voy a dejar que nos separes. Nunca fuiste nadie" dijo Santana soltando su brazo de su hermana y dejando la habitación.

Maribel había escuchado toda la conversación desde el pasillo y entró apenas Santana dejó la habitación. Sonia se quedó mirándola sorprendida.

"Me voy a mi habitación" dijo la joven pasando al lado de su madre.

"Sabes que si sigues en la universidad como estás, el año que viene estarás viviendo nuevamente bajo este techo, así que ten en cuenta algo" dijo Maribel. "No creo que quieras que tu padre y yo nos sigamos enojando por tu comportamiento"

Sonia asintió y se marchó a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Sus anteriores cumpleaños, posteriores a la separación con Santana durante los 3 años, solo lo había pasado junto a sus padres y Sue. Ahora estaba Sue, Santana, Kurt y su novio Blaine, y Brittany y su nuevo novio Artie Abrahams.<p>

"Eso no es nada raro" dijo Rachel despacio en el oído de Santana.

"Lamentablemente no voy a poder demostrar mi cariño hacia ti, ni hacer chistes sobre tu amigo" dijo Santana mirando a la entrepierna de la diva. "Con Blaine es una cosa, porque lo conocemos"

"¿Quién puede ser ahora?" preguntó Sue caminando hacia la puerta principal para abrirla.

"No entiendo todavía muy bien porque si tiene mayordomos no los manda a abrir la puerta" dijo Blaine

"Creo que es porque le gusta estar en movimiento" dijo Kurt.

"Cada vez que venimos hacen la misma observación" dijo Brittany. "Y realmente no entiendo nada"

"Berry" dijo Noah Puckerman caminando junto a Sue y entrando en el living.

"¿Qué hace acá?" preguntó Santana ignorando el saludo del chico.

"Mi madre me dijo que tenía que venir a esta dirección, que era el lugar en donde Rachel estaba, para traerle un regalo de cumpleaños. Realmente, este año me estás sorprendiendo, ¿qué haces en esta mansión?¿Sue Sylvester es tu mucama?" preguntó Puck mirando a la entrenadora.

"Noah, ¿tu madre dijo algo más?" preguntó Rachel.

"Espéranos un segundo Puckerman" dijo Santana agarrando a su novia y saliendo del living rumbo a la cocina, quería hablar con su novia. "Nunca me dijiste que Puckerman solía aparecer en tus cumpleaños" dijo cuando por fin estaban lejos de los oídos de los demás.

"No lo cuento demasiado, porque sus visitas generalmente duran unos cuantos minutos. 10 como mucho. Siempre me trae un regalo de su madre y se va" dijo Rachel. "Supuestamente es un regalo de los dos, pero siempre es algo que su madre me hace"

"O sea que no se va a quedar ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana

"Tengo la sensación de que si" dijo Rachel escuchando el timbre una vez más.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"¿Te puedo contar algo sin que grites ni salgas y se los cuentes a los que están allá afuera?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Tiene que ver con la extraña razón por la cuál Puckerman, Artie, y Sam se unieron a nuestro coro?" preguntó Santana. Era algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

"Si." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué puede ser?"

"Tiene que ver también con la persona que adoptó a Beth" dijo la diva hablando cada vez más despacio.

"¿Con Shelby?" preguntó Santana levantando un poco la voz.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" preguntó la mencionada entrando en la cocina.

"Nada, Shelby." dijo Rachel mirando enojada a Santana. "No puedo contarte nada" agregó solo para que su novia pudiera escucharla.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Rachel" dijo Shelby entregando un paquete envuelto en papel rojo, con un enorme moño blanco.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel aceptando el paquete y el beso que Shelby se había animado a darle.

"De nada. Voy a estar con todos los demás allá en el living, mientras uds. terminan de hablar" dijo Shelby.

"No, no, vamos contigo" dijo Rachel siguiendo a su madre biológica hacia la otra habitación.

Santana se quedó pensando que podía llegar a tener que ver Shelby con la aparición de Puckerman y los otros dos en el nuevo coro, pero no sabía bien que era.

Hasta que Santana comenzó a prestar atención, mientras la noche avanzaba una, y todos hablaban, y comían y tomaban.

"¡OH!" gritó Santana en un momento, después de cortar la torta. Se había dado cuenta o pensaba que se había dado cuenta de que era lo que Rachel había querido decirle.

"¿Te golpeaste?" preguntó Rachel preocupada.

"No." dijo Santana tratando de mostrar que no se había enterado de nada.

S&R

Cuando todos se fueron, menos Santana, la latina caminó hasta el cuarto de su novia y esperó que ésta saliera del baño para entrar.

Cuando salió del mismo, con una remera larga puesta encima y caminando hacia la cama, recordó que antes de pasar a otras actividades lo que había notado.

"Tu madre biológica y el padre de Beth están teniendo una relación" dijo Santana.

"Por lo menos te das cuenta de las cosas" dijo Rachel desde la cama.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" preguntó la latina.

"Los descubrí en una de esas cenas semanales" dijo la diva. A esas cenas se refería a que Shelby le había pedido a Sue una cena una vez por semana así conocía a su hija. "Llegué antes y se estaban despidiendo con un beso en la puerta del departamento. No fue muy agradable."

"Ajá" dijo Santana comenzando a sacarse la remera para mostrarle a su novia que estaba completamente desnuda debajo.

"¿Sabes que no puedes decir nada?" preguntó Rachel sacándose las colchas de encima.

"Lo sé" dijo Santana gateando sobre la cama hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la diva. Le guiñó el ojo y dijo feliz cumpleaños antes de bajar la ropa interior y envolver el miembro con su boca.

"Santana" dijo la diva casi en un grito. A pesar del tiempo que llegaban haciéndolo, Santana todavía no se había atrevido a hacer esto ya que no sabía cuando Rachel se sentiría. Pero era su cumpleaños y quería que fuera especial.

La latina estaba demasiado concentrada en intentar cubrir con toda su boca el miembro, pero era bastante grande para eso, así que la parte que no alcanzaba la cubría con sus manos.

La diva no podía creerlo. Demasiado era sentir y tener a alguien que la aceptara tal cual es, pero tener a esa persona, la persona que amaba (aunque no se lo había dicho todavía) con su boca alrededor de lo que más la había alejado del mundo, era una sensación inimaginable.

Fue por eso, que cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba, y Santana seguía con la boca alrededor de su miembro, no pudo aguantarse y le dijo: "Te amo, Santana"

La sorpresa de la latina fue tal, que se detuvo soltando el miembro y mirando a Rachel, quien en ese momento eyaculó llenando toda la cara de la latina con su semen.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel agarrando unos pañuelos de papel sobre su mesa de noche y acercándose a limpiar el rostro de la latina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana volviendo al mundo real cuando sintió que Rachel la estaba limpiando.

"Limpiándote" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué me dijiste?" preguntó Santana agarrando la mano de la diva que estaba limpiando su rostro.

Rachel se puso colorada y miró hacia otro lado.

"Rachel" dijo Santana suplicante. Ella en particular venía evitando decir esas dos palabras porque tenía miedo del rechazo, pero sabía que ella era la que las iba a decir primero. Nunca se imaginó que fuera la diva quien las diría primero.

"No fue muy romántico, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel. "Lo lamento, pero ya tenía que decirlo. Tenía ganas hace mucho tiempo de hacerlo. Te asuste ¿verdad?"

"No, no me asustaste. Al contrario" dijo Santana acostándose sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos. "Pensé que iba a tener que esperar más para escucharlo. Yo también te amo."

Rachel sonrió y levantó un poco la cabeza para poder besarla.

Esa noche pasaron el cumpleaños de la diva haciendo el amor. Pero esta vez a conciencia de que estaban haciendo el amo.

* * *

><p>Navidad y Año Nuevo lo pasaron separadas, hasta por lo menos terminar la cena con su familia.<p>

Rachel igualmente no quería dejar a Sue sola y viceversa, así que Santana terminaba de cenar con sus padres y corría hacia la mansión de Sue.

Finalmente terminaron volviendo a clases, con una sonrisa en el rostro mucho más amplia de lo que la tenían antes de entrar en el receso de invierno.

* * *

><p>Su último año de secundaria llegaba a pasos agigantados, casi sin que se dieran cuenta. Por alguna razón que ninguna de las dos supo, Shelby y Puckerman terminaron su relación como empezó, por lo cual a veces los momentos en los ensayos del coro eran un poco complicados.<p>

Sobre todo porque Shelby no consideraba que Noah Puckerman pudiera ser el cantante principal del coro y cada vez que comenzaban a discutir, terminaban con eso.

"Bueno, esto se parece un poco a New Directions" dijo un día Santana. Su intención era decírselo a la diva, pero en el momento en comenzó a hablar el lugar se había quedado en silencio.

Sin embargo a pesar de la tensión que se notaba en los ensayos, ganaron las regionales y un pase a las Nacionales.

Y mientras el tiempo seguía pasando, Rachel comenzaba a soltarse un poco más. Su carta de aceptación a NYADA había llegado y a pesar de las lágrimas de Sue, sabía que no iba a viajar sola a NY.

Santana también había recibido su carta de aceptación, pero todavía no había podido decirle a Rachel a donde iba a ir. Quería que fuera una sorpresa pero sabía que no iba a poder mantenerse en silencio mucho tiempo.

Y fue un día en que la miraba caminar por el pasillo, con la frente en alta como antes de lo que ocurriera con sus padres que no se aguantó, y cuando la diva pasó a su lado la siguió y la metió en uno de los baños.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel riendo cuando la latina comenzó a besar su cuello.

"No hay nadie" dijo la latina que había hecho una revisión rápida del lugar.

"Bueno, pero...es la escuela al fin y al cabo" dijo Rachel besando los labios de la latina y separándose de ella.

"Lo sé, pero te veías tan linda." dijo la latina besándola de nuevo. "Voy a NY"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Recibí mi carta de aceptación, voy a NYU, Rachel."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" dijo Santana abriendo los brazos al notar que la diva estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla y besarla.

"Tenemos que festejar." dijo Rachel

"Este fin de semana Sue tiene que viajar" dijo la latina.

"Es verdad. Así que tenemos dos noches y sus días para hacerlo" dijo Rachel besándola. "Me voy a clases, no vaya a ser que Sue se entere de que llego tarde"

Santana la vio marchar con una sonrisa en el rostro y se miró en el espejo para acomodarse el maquillaje.

Fue ahí cuando vio un pie apoyarse en el suelo en uno de los cubículos, y dos segundos después vio el otro.

Se dio media vuelta y cruzó sus brazos, esperando que la persona saliera del su escondite.

No se sorprendió cuando vio el rostro de Quinn Fabray, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando vio la sonrisa triunfante.

"Así que...¿Berry?" preguntó Quinn caminando hasta la canilla al lado de Santana. "Me estás haciendo las cosas fáciles."

"¿Fáciles?" preguntó Santana.

"Si" dijo Quinn. "Hace un tiempo, para las fiestas más o menos, recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido que me decía sobre esta...cosa que tienes con la rara"

"Fácil" dijo Santana. "Puedo decirte quien te envió el mensaje y el porque. También puedo decirte que esto no te hace nada fácil. Y además, puedo decirte otra cosa."

"¿Qué tanto puedes decirme? Santana, sin contar el secreto que Berry tiene entre las piernas, puedo salir a ese pasillo y contar que eres lesbiana" dijo Quinn

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan buena como para no contar todo?" preguntó Santana cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Rachel entró decidida.

"Sabía que esto había pasado" dijo cuando vio a Quinn que también le sonreía triunfante. "Ella no estaba en el aula, siempre está en el aula cuando yo llegó. Es como si me siguiera" continuó Rachel caminando hacia Santana y señalando a Quinn

"Si, pero parece que ahora es buena" dijo la latina mirando a la diva. "Quiere salir a contar que soy lesbiana, pero no lo tuyo"

"¿Por qué es eso?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia. Ignoraba la presencia de esa rubia al lado de ella.

"Justo entraste así que no tuvo tiempo de responderme" dijo Santana mirando ahora si a Quinn, agarrando la mano de la diva.

"No es que no lo iba a contar. Iba a utilizarlo para amenazar a Berry. Viendo que está acá ahora y tengo la atención de las dos, voy a hablar." dijo Quinn

Las dos morenas asintieron y esperaron.

"Si no quieren que cuente su secreto sucio ahí afuera, van a tener que terminar esta extraña relación y Berry va a tener que comenzar a tener una relación conmigo" dijo Quinn.

Santana tensó sus mandíbulas mientras Rachel miraba a Quinn.

"¿Tenemos que contestarte ahora?" preguntó Rachel y Quinn se quedó sorprendida.

"No, voy a ser algo buena y les voy a dar tiempo hasta el último recreo. Nos vamos a encontrar aquí y me darán su respuesta. Por lo menos les dejo unas cuantas horas para que se despidan." respondió la rubia.

"¿Despedirnos?" preguntó Santana sus mandíbulas le estaban doliendo, pero no podía hacer nada por ahora. Tenía que hablar con Rachel. Ahora.

"¿Crees que cuando yo esté con Rachel vas a poder seguir viéndola?" preguntó Quinn dejando el cuarto de baño.

Santana respiraba por la nariz, pareciendo un caballo enojado en ese momento.

"Santana." dijo Rachel agarrando con su mano el rostro de la latina y girándolo hacia ella.

"No puedo dejar que haga eso, Rachel. ¿Ahora te quiere?" dijo Santana "¿Su maldita obsesión hacia ti fue porque en realidad siente algo? No puedo dejar que te quiten de mi lado, pero la única solución que se me viene a la mente tiene una consecuencia. La cárcel" Cada palabra había sido dicha entre sus dientes, mientras su mano seguía agarrada a la de la diva.

"No es la única solución" dijo Rachel parándose en puntas de pie y dejando un beso.

"No puedo dejar que lo hagas." dijo Santana. Sabía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo la diva.

"Si puedes." dijo Rachel. "Falta un mes para que terminemos el secundario. No me pueden hacer nada, mis padres homosexuales lamentablemente ya no están y vivo con la mujer más poderosa de este pueblo"

"Pero va a ser un mes terrible para ti" dijo Santana

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Terrible por qué?¿Me van a tirar granizado?¿Van a decir cosas sobre mi? Sabes bien que eso ya lo pasé"

"Si pero..."

"Pero nada, Santana." dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo.

"Entonces voy a estar a tu lado, ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?" preguntó la latina.

"Tengo un par de opciones, pero creo que lo mejor sería a la hora del almuerzo."

Santana asintió y besó nuevamente a su novia, antes de que las dos salieran del baño rumbo a la oficina de Sue para hablar con ella.

S&R

Todos los alumnos de la escuela fueron convocados, sin excepción, al comedor en la hora del almuerzo.

Nadie se imaginaba el porque, ni siquiera Quinn quien portaba esa enorme sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro cuando se sentó cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Sue estaba hablando con Figgins en la oficina de éste. El director sabía desde hace mucho tiempo la condición de Rachel, pero tenía que saber bien que iba a suceder. Él fue quien convocó a todos los alumnos al comedor.

"¿Estás segura que es el mejor lugar? Hay comida que pueden arrojarle" dijo Figgins saliendo con Sue de su oficina.

"Creo que es lo mejor" dijo Sue.

"Si tu lo dices." dijo Figgins viendo como todos los profesores entraban el comedor. También habían sido convocados y por regla general eran los últimos en entrar, cuando ya todos los alumnos estaban adentro.

Todos hablaban entre ellos, pensando en cual podía llegar a ser la razón por la cual estaban convocados. Entre todos ellos y en una de las mesas más cercanas a la entrada, en línea recta a Quinn quien abrió los ojos al ver a la persona que se estaba subiendo a la mesa.

"Hola" dijo la voz de Rachel Berry atravesando el comedor. En su mano y adelante de su boca, tenía el megáfono que su tía tanto adoraba. "Soy Rachel Berry" agregó y pudo ver que la mayoría asentía. Todos sabían quien era. "Tengo un par de anuncios que hacerle."

"¡Eres gay!" gritó uno de los jugadores de football y todos rieron. Rachel miró a Santana mientras las risas se apagaban, y esperó.

"En cierta forma si" dijo Rachel cuando pudo volver a hablar y todos comenzaron a murmurar. "Además tengo una condición que me hace rara, como siempre han dicho que soy."

Ahora todos la miraban esperando y curiosos.

"Tengo un pene. Lo que me hace intersexual." los murmullos comenzaron a subir el volumen, no entendían demasiado.

Sue se paró al lado de su sobrina y le sacó el megáfono.

"¡Idiotas!" gritó haciendo que todos se queden en silencio. Santana y Rachel tenían la mirada clavada en Quinn quien estaba colorada de la bronca. Nunca se imaginó que iban a ser capaces de contar uno de los dos secretos a todos. "Es una condición. No es una enfermedad, no es contagioso, simplemente ella nació así. Y no tiene nada que ver con que sus padres sean homosexuales. ¿O acaso todos nacieron perfectos?"

Todos los alumnos miraban a la entrenador con la boca abierta. No, ninguno podía decir que habían nacido perfectos.

El que agarró ahora el megáfono fue el director.

"Cualquier ataque a la señorita Berry por su condición, que no puede evitar, sera castigada con la expulsión directa. Hoy todos se van a llevar una nota para explicarles a sus padres que realmente implica y que les expliquen. Porque seguramente uds. ni siquiera entienden sus nombres"

Esta vez todos se quedaron pestañeando mientras el director le devolvía el megáfono a Sue, quien no lo alcanzó a tener demasiado tiempo en sus manos, porque Santana se lo sacó y habló ella.

"Y Rachel Berry se está acostando conmigo hace meses y es mucho mejor que todos uds. por lo menos no tengo que fingir que me dio un orgasmo. Es más, somos novias." dijo la latina mirando fijamente a Quinn. "Y con los pocos que me acosté de esta escuela la pasé muy mal. Fingí siempre"

Esto también dejó a todos pensando, mientras Sue se inclinaba hacia su sobrina y le decía algo. Rachel asintió y agarró el micrófono de nuevo.

"La razón por la que les dijimos todo esto es porque Quinn Fabray nos amenazó con contar estas cosas si yo no dejaba a Santana y comenzaba una relación con Quinn."

Quinn se levantó con los ojos abiertos y no sabía bien que hacer. Como el lugar estaba tan lleno, se le hacía complicado escapar ahora y al levantarse, todos los ojos se habían ubicado en ella.

"Me acuesto con Artie Abrahams y aunque siempre está acostado, la paso muy bien" dijo Brittany y Rachel la miró pensando en que momento le había sacado el micrófono. "Aunque me gustaría estar en un trío con Santana y con Rachel" agregó.

Sue le sacó el megáfono a Brittany y miró a su sobrina, quien asintió y agarrando la mano de Santana caminaron hacia la entrada, mientras el resto de los alumnos y los profesores que no sabían de su condición ni todo lo otro, intentaban asimilarlo.

* * *

><p>Un día y medio fue lo que faltaron las morenas. Con el permiso de los padres de Santana y el de Sue. Pero fue porque Figgins, había organizado una presentación de urgencia sobre la condición de la diva.<p>

Eso Rachel no tenía porque verlo y realmente Santana tampoco. Además de que podían aprovechar el día para otras cosas.

Al auditorio no solo fueron los alumnos, sino también los padres, quienes fueron los que hicieron las preguntas a los médicos que habían aceptado ir y dar la charla.

Todos entendieron que no era nada producto de una brujería.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel y Santana volvieron a la escuela, fueron recibidas con naturalidad. Bueno, la naturalidad que podían otorgar los estudiantes de McKinley High.<p>

Quinn fue la primera en acercarse a ellas y se quedó mirándolas durante unos minutos, antes de partir sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Creo que le quitamos todas las ganas de hablar" dijo Santana riendo.

"Rachel, Santana" dijo Noah Puckerman acercándose a la pareja.

"Puckerman" dijo la latina.

"Santana, ¿podría hablar con Rachel de algo?" preguntó Puck.

"No" dijo la latina.

"Santana." dijo Rachel

"Por favor" dijo Puck

"Depende de lo que se trate. No porque sea una mujer puedes probar el placer de un pene, Puckerman" dijo Santana

"Tiene que ver con eso, pero más que nada es un consejo" dijo Puckerman poniéndose colorado.

"¿Consejo?" preguntó Rachel

"Si" dijo Noah.

Santana sacudió la cabeza pero sin embargo se alejó, diciendo que tenía que hablar con Brittany.

"Noah, espero que no hayas alejado a Santana de mi para que tus amigos vengan a tirarme granizados" dijo Rachel mirando como desde detrás de Puckerman se acercaban gran parte de los jugadores de football con enormes vasos.

"No, ellos quieren escuchar." dijo Puckerman

"¿Escuchar qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Necesitamos tu consejo" dijo Noah cuando ya todos estaban a su lado y algunos tomaron el líquido que tenía el vaso. Pero Rachel no podía relajarse.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó la diva temblando un poco.

"Necesitamos saber como haces para llevar a una mujer como Santana a un orgasmo." dijo Karofsky tirando su vaso en un tacho de basura que estaba cerca de la diva.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva

"Necesitamos saber como haces para durar sin eyacular el tiempo suficiente para que una mujer lo pase bien" dijo Finn Hudson.

"Oh, por Dios" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada. Detrás de ella una carcajada estalló en el pasillo y supo que Santana había escuchado todo.

"¡Ey, esto es un tema privado!" dijo Noah mirando a la latina.

"No se tendrían que haber acercado a mi novia con esos enormes vasos. Dense cuenta de que la diva está temblando" dijo Santana. "Además, chicos..."

"No digas nada." dijo Rachel despacio.

"Si lo voy a decir. Tienen que saber una cosa...mientras más duren uds. y la mujer pueda llegar a un orgasmo, mejor va a ser su propio orgasmo. Dejen de masturbarse tan seguido. Rachel no lo hacía nunca" dijo la latina.

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel en un grito agudo y completamente colorada.

"¿No te masturbabas?" preguntó Puckerman. "¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo y encima hacerlo bien cuando por fin tienes la oportunidad de metérselo a alguien?"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan asqueroso al hablar?" preguntó Rachel. "Por más que tuviera ganas no lo hacía, porque...nunca me sentí cómoda con eso." agregó despacio.

"Oh...no tienes que sentirte avergonzada, Rachel. Es bastante grande y lo sabe usar bien. También sabe donde está el clítoris y encuentra bastante fácil el punto G" dijo Santana.

Todos lo jóvenes que estaban esperando el consejo de la diva, se abalanzaron haciéndole preguntas, al mismo tiempo, sobre la diva.

"No tenías porque ayudarme" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia.

"Si lo tenía que hacer." dijo Santana besándola. "Ahora puedes tener conversaciones con ellos también"

"¿Por qué quiero conversar con ellos de ese tema?" preguntó la diva

"Después hablamos" dijo Santana dejándola sola. Era gracioso ver a Rachel rodeada de chicos que querían hablar con ella sobre lo que podía hacer con su miembro.

"Se siente bien ver que la aceptan, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sue apareciendo al lado de la latina. "Pero no puedes dejar de vigilarla, tienes miedo que le pase algo"

"Todo el tiempo. Pero ella, mírala Sue. Está completamente colorada." dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Bueno, mejor que la acepten ahora, cuando queda poco tiempo ¿no?" preguntó Sue

"Hubiera sido mucho más fácil que la hubieran aceptado antes y no porque me hace feliz" dijo Santana

"No creo que lo hagan porque te hace feliz. Creo que es porque sabe como usarlo" dijo Sue. "Es mi sobrina y es un asco lo que estoy diciendo"

Santana rió y vio a Sue marcharse hacia su oficina.

Si, faltaba un mes para que terminaran las clases, pero sabía que no iba a ser un mes difícil.

* * *

><p>Rachel nunca se imaginó que cuando terminara la secundaria y fuera al baile de graduación todos la saludaran con una sonrisa.<p>

Tampoco se imaginó que iba a poder bailar con Santana. No desde que la latina había cambiado por una hermana completamente malvada. Pero antes de eso se imaginaba muchas cosas.

Como una vida juntas.

Hijos en un futuro.

Broadway.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó Santana acercándose a su novia que estaba esperándola cerca de la puerta para marcharse. En el gimnasio ya casi no quedaba nadie. La noche había pasado muy rápido para el gusto de la diva.

"En nada" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de su novia y saliendo del lugar, en donde Brittany (soltera de nuevo) y Kurt (que había ido con la rubia) los esperaban saltando en la limousina (que Sue les había alquilado)

"¿Crees que tendremos un futuro juntas?" preguntó Santana

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva.

"Un futuro. Broadway. Hijos" dijo Santana

"¿Sabes leer la mente?" preguntó la diva sorprendida.

"No, solo que a veces, cuando te miro de lejos, pienso en eso. Siempre pensé en eso." dijo Santana.

"Espero que si" dijo la diva besando a su novia mientras le sostenía la puerta para que subiera a la limousina.

* * *

><p>Cuatro años después cuando se mudaron a un departamento en NY y Rachel volvió antes de tiempo de la universidad, se encontró con el libro que Santana siempre tenía con ella, y que habían escrito juntas cuando eran niñas.<p>

Sabía que le quedaban muchas hojas en blanco, pero no se acordaba que fueran tan pocas.

Así que empezó a hojear, despacio.

Pudo ver, redactado, acompañado con imágenes o dibujos, el último año de secundaria, su reencuentro con Santana y el comienzo de su relación.

Sonrió al ver sus primeros años en NY, cuando vivían con Kurt en un loft sin paredes aunque Sue y Shelby vivían en enormes departamentos a dos cuadras.

Pero la última página escrita le llamó la atención. Solo tenía dos palabras que formaban una pregunta, y un objeto pegado.

"¿Y?¿Cuál es la respuesta?" preguntó Santana mirándola al salir del baño, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

La pregunta escrita era "¿Cásate conmigo?" y el objeto un anillo.

"Digo que si" dijo Rachel dejando el libro sobre la mesa y caminando hacia su novia.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Santana sacando sus manos de la espalda y Rachel pudo ver una pequeña barra en su mano derecha.

"¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó Rachel señalando la barra.

"Si. Pero fue casualidad." dijo Santana asustándose. Era demasiado pronto.

"O sea...tenemos que organizar una boda" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Y anunciar que estamos embarazadas" agregó abrazando a su prometida.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana. "Mira que van a decir que nos casamos para ocultar esto"

"Creo que ya estoy cansada de pensar que van a decir" dijo Rachel agarrando el rostro de Santana entre sus manos. "Además, ¿cómo podría decirle a la mujer que está haciendo feliz hace muchos años?" agregó antes de besar a Santana.

**Fin****.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Lo terminé! _

_Casi que se me hace mucho más largo, porque quería acomodarlo. Si, sé que no tiene mucho M, pero al final no sé que hice. _

_Espero que haya quedado bien._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**lopz:** si, estuvo muy cargado el capítulo anterior. Espero que la continuación te haya gustado. Saludos y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**GleekStorm:** muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Mrs Michele:** jajaja, ¿por qué tan sorprendida? Hay que ver las cosas que esas dos cargaban en esa parte de la historia. Por eso la terminé así. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por la review y un abrazo!_

_Bueno Kitties, me fui._

_Espero que estén bien y un beso!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	84. Rosas Blancas

****Título: ******Rosas Blancas**

****Autora: ****Symbelmynne

****Capítulo: ********1/1****

****Palabras: ******7,884**

****Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López

****Summary:******Rachel no tenía que decir que sentía cosas por Santana. Pero lo dijo y le aclaró que iba a luchar para conquistarla. O algo así.**

****Rating: T por las dudas  
><strong>**

****IMPORTANTE:****** Es muy light. Es de esos que escribía hace mucho tiempo.  
><strong>

****Fecha de Publicación:******13/****12****/2013**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rosas Blancas<strong>

Había pasado uno de los veranos más divertidos de su vida. Desde que las clases terminaron y pudo pasar todo el día con Rachel Berry. Después de pasar meses ocultando su nueva amistad, las dos se habían vuelto inseparables.

Y la pasaron genial.

Piletas durante el día, clubes y películas durante la noche.

Pero eso fue hasta que dos días antes de que volvieran a clases. A su último año. En donde todo podía pasar y a la vez no demasiado.

Y estaban viendo una película en la casa de los Berry, las dos solas como siempre y ella decidió hablar.

"Me gustas Santana, más que como una amiga y lo sabes" dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

"No tendrías que haberlo dicho" dijo la latina levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

"No te voy a lastimar, Santana y no me voy a echar marcha atrás" gritó Rachel.

Y Santana caminó hacia el pequeño departamento en el que venía viviendo hacía seis meses, el que se encontraba a media cuadra de la casa de los Berry.

No es que no quisiera a la diva, la adoraba, incluso tal vez la amaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse meter en una relación que iba a terminar mal. Todas sus relaciones terminaban mal. Y si tenía que rechazar a Rachel, iba a hacerlo.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente lo pasó haciendo las compras para volver a la escuela, esperando no encontrarse a nadie (dígase Rachel Berry) en cada lugar. Pero Rachel ya las había comprado y Santana lo sabía.<p>

Volvió al departamento ya entrada la noche, y encendió la luz de su cuarto.

"Santana" dijo Rachel sentada en la única silla que tenía en su cuarto.

"Mañana te vas a encontrar con la vieja Santana, Berry. Vas a ver" dijo sonando enojada.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Aquí te dejo la llave de tu departamento"

"Te das por vencida fácil" dijo Santana mirándola confundida.

"Oh, no." dijo Rachel acercándose a Santana y poniéndose en puntas de pie para poder hablar en su oído. "La próxima vez que venga, va a ser porque estarás tan desesperada por querer pasar un momento a solas conmigo. Va a ser porque vas a suplicarme que lo haga"

"Estas bastante segura" dijo Santana sintiendo un poco de temblor en sus piernas.

"Solo voy a demostrarte que no voy a lastimarte. Creo que en el fondo, muy, muy, en el fondo me quieres un poquito"

"No voy a perder mi reputación por estar contigo" dijo Santana

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel. "Pero aún así, Santana, no voy a detenerme"

"Te ganaste un granizado el primer día. Nadie se lo gana" dijo la latina.

Rachel se alejó de Santana y la miró a los ojos.

"Entonces me aseguraré de no usar corpiño y usar una remera blanca, para que me veas" dijo Rachel.

"Te voy a lastimar" dijo Santana en voz baja. No quería hacerlo pero siempre lastimaba a las personas que quería.

Y Rachel no respondió, porque no la escuchó. Además porque no sabía en donde se estaba metiendo.

Pero era lindo que alguien intentara algo. Esperaba que no se diera por vencida fácil. A pesar del tiempo que demorara convencerla.

* * *

><p>Sus padres la habían escuchado una noche haciendo el amor con Brittany. Fue ruidoso, recordaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley con su uniforme de porrista. Y también la habían escuchado teniendo sexo con Puckerman. La misma noche.<p>

Y como su abuela se iba a mudar unos días después con ellos, le pidieron que se marchara. No, no estaban enojados con ella, simplemente querían evitar que la mujer mayor escuchara esas noches de placer de su nieta.

Así que sacando toda su generosidad, le alquilaron un departamento el cual pagaban puntualmente todos los meses.

Pero las cosas no iban tan bien.

Brittany no quería acostarse más con ella, y Puckerman, bueno, ese chico se acostaba con todo lo que se moviera mientras tuviera una raja entre sus piernas.

Vio la conmoción cerca de su casillero y se preguntó que estaría pasando, logrando olvidar lo que estaba pensado.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó en un grito haciendo que todos los que estaban ahí se movieran a un costado para dejarla pasar.

"Alguien te quiere" dijo Brittany apareciendo mágicamente a su lado.

"Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. No entiendo como haces eso" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"Estoy entrenando para ser ninja, ya te conté" dijo la rubia.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó mirando su casillero en donde una rosa blanca estaba pegada en la puerta, del lado de afuera, con una nota.

"Quisieron agarrar la nota y ver quien te había dejado eso. O quien se había ganado a un año en el infierno, aunque no sé bien que quisieron decir" dijo Brittany.

"Quisieron decir que hay que ser muy idiota para mostrar amor por Santana López así" dijo Quinn que estaba parada controlando que nadie toque la rosa ni la nota. "Así que estoy esperando tu orden"

Santana no pensaba que Rachel fuera a hacer eso, pero cerró los ojos cuando leyó la nota y pudo ver sus iniciales y su estrella característica al pie de palabras que solo para ella tenía sentido. Quinn sacó la nota de sus manos y sonrió, diciéndole algo a una de las babies cheerios que estaba a su lado.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?" le preguntó a Quinn con una ceja levantada.

"Hice que la mandaran a llamar. No vas a seguir recibiendo flores de la reina de los freaks." dijo Quinn.

"Pero..." comenzó a decir Brittany y vio el rostro de Santana. "¿En serio, San?"

"Brittany" dijo la latina tratando de detener a su amiga que estaba pasando por el mar de estudiantes que estaban esperando el siguiente paso.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Quinn

"No tengo idea" dijo Santana. Aunque si tenía idea. Brittany no podía soportar el corazón de hielo de la latina, y se lo dijo una vez, antes de que empezaran a acostarse juntas. Era su amiga, la quería, pero a Brittany le gustaba que hubiera un poco de sentimientos cuando ella estaba teniendo sexo con alguien. Santana le dijo que no podía ser así. Brittany le demostró lo contrario acostándose con ella. Pero Brittany aunque la quería y mucho, no podía estar con ella. Santana intentó una relación con Puckerman. Pero Puckerman la engañaba todos los días. Intentó una relación con alguien que no fuera a McKinley, pero cada vez que abría un poco su corazón, éste terminaba completamente destruido en cuestión de días.

Porque a pesar de que decían que su corazón era de hielo, con cada una de las personas con las que intentó algo siempre sufrió. Era falta de confianza. Eso es lo que pensaba Santana.

"Aquí esta" dijo una de las baby cheerios tirando a Rachel hacia Santana. La latina agarró a la diva del antebrazo y salió de la mirada del público.

"Guau, si que están desesperados por algo de acción" dijo Rachel cuando la latina la metió en una de las aulas vacías.

"Por supuesto que están desesperados por algo de acción. ¿Qué creías?¿Qué no les iba a importar que alguien dejara una rosa en mi casillero?" gritó Santana, mientras miraba de reojo hacia la puerta en donde podía ver a varias personas asomadas por la pequeña ventana. "Miralos, están esperando que te destroce, Rachel. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"¿Eso es lo qué quieres tú?" preguntó la diva.

"Quiero destrozarte. Tengo una reputación que mantener y lo sabes" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta en donde podía ver a Quinn mostrándole un vaso de granizado a través del vidrio.

"Lo sé. Parece que también quieres proteger tu corazón" dijo la diva antes de que Santana abriera la puerta y agarrara el granizado.

"Si, lo tengo que proteger" dijo Santana tirándole el granizado a la diva.

Rachel asintió y la miró unos segundos a los ojos, Santana supo que con Rachel a su lado, desde que eran amigas, su corazón estaba medianamente protegido.

"Sobre todo de ti, Rachel" dijo Santana antes de salir del aula, dejando a la diva temblando dentro de la misma y sola.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Brittany cuando Rachel se quedó sola, y apareciendo de debajo del escritorio. "¿Por qué se tiene que cuidar de tu corazón?"

"Porque me voy a NY" dijo Rachel.

"Siempre supimos que te ibas a NY" dijo Brittany. "Vamos, que te ayudo a limpiarte"

"Está bien, puedo sola" dijo Rachel.

"Pensé que su corazón..."

"Su corazón se rompió muchas veces." dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia. "Y una de esas veces le dolió más que otra."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Conoció una chica, antes de que termináramos el año anterior se volvió una relación seria. Se llevaban bastante bien y la chica parecía amarla. Y mucho. Primero habían empezado a ser amigas." contó Rachel despacio. "La descubrió con Noah y ella la dejó, ahí, sin darle una explicación. Creo que su corazón sufrió mucho. No creo que sea de hielo."

Brittany se quedó mirándola partir, pensando en que podía hacer por su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Rachel no iba a detenerse. Sentía cosas por Santana y no la iba a dejar escapar de sus manos porque solo tenía el corazón roto. Además, ella también estaba por tener un corazón roto si la latina no le prestaba atención.<p>

Habían sido un año entretenido desde que resolvieron sus problemas, bueno, Santana tenía problemas con la reputación demasiado baja de la diva, pero nada más. No le importó ser su amiga en secreto y fue feliz durante el verano.

Pero siempre estaba Santana en sus pensamientos. Y acompañaba a la latina a clubes donde podía encontrar una mujer para pasar la noche, simplemente porque quería asegurarse de que volviera a su casa sola.

Se sorprendió al saber que la habían echado de su casa, aunque no echado en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Porque la madre de Santana pasaba casi todos los días a ver como estaba su hija, y su padre la llamaba casi todos los días. Le habían alquilado el departamento únicamente para que su abuela no se quejara de la vida promiscua de su nieta.

Se sorprendió también al notar que Santana comenzaba a dejar de a poco la promiscuidad, hasta que esa chica cuyo nombre tenía prohibido hasta pensar (dijo Santana) la había engañado con su mejor amigo.

Y ahí volvió a decaer, pero solo por unos días. Fueron dos semanas en los que iban noche por medio y Santana se iba con una mujer desconocida a algún lugar. Después de dos semanas, la latina dejó de hacerlo y solo bailaba con alguna mujer para volver a sentarse con Rachel o bailar con la misma diva.

Y no podía negar, Rachel, que cada vez se sentía más y más atraída a la latina.

Y se lo dijo ese día, simplemente porque sabía que no iba a poder callarse más. Pero no iba a detenerse.

"¿Sabes que así no vas a conquistarla?" preguntó Noah Puckerman parándose en la puerta del baño de damas en donde Rachel estaba cambiándose y limpiándose del granizado.

"¿Crees que sea necesario?"

"No, la vi sonreír un poco cuando leyó tu nota" dijo Noah sonando sarcástico.

"Deja tus sarcasmos fuera de esto." dijo Rachel.

"Deja de buscar más suicidio social" dijo Noah. "Santana debe pensar que lo haces para levantar tu reputación"

"Mi reputación. Ja" dijo Rachel irónicamente empujando a Noah para salir del baño. "Mi reputación no es nada comparada con lo que quiero estar con ella. Nunca quise demasiado mi reputación."

"Lo sé. Pero ¿ella lo sabe?" dijo Noah pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y caminando. "Porque pueden haber pasado todo el verano juntas, pero tu y yo sabemos que hay temas que no se tocan con ella"

"Nunca hablamos de reputación, es cierto. Pero ella me conoce" dijo Rachel

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Noah mirando hacia todos lados antes de soltar a su amiga. "Además, sabe que a fin de año te vas a ir a NY. Logres o no entrar a Julliard, NYADA o NYU."

"Si, pequeño detalle. Además tú deberías dejar de acostarte con las mujeres que ella desea" dijo Rachel.

"¡Ey, yo no tengo la culpa si esas mujeres me buscan." dijo Noah. "La última se me ofreció solita, Rachel. Fue a mi casa solo con una enorme camisa"

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Me contaste la historia 50 veces, ya"

"Y a ella también. Ahora me voy, quizás alguna de las baby cheerios me esté esperando en el armario del conserje. Espero que sea más de una." dijo Noah guiñándole el ojo a la diva y desapareciendo por los pasillos.

* * *

><p>"Yo digo que no le demos cuartel. Un granizado tirado por tu mano no es suficiente" dijo Quinn siguiendo a su capitana hacia los vestuarios.<p>

"Ya el tema está resuelto y se va a quedar resuelto" dijo Santana. "Así que termina. ¿No tienes un quarterback al que ir a molestar? Escuché por ahí que está con ganas de tener un encuentro cercano del sin ropa con una de tus baby cheerios"

"Maldición" dijo Quinn dejando de caminar detrás de Santana que entró en los vestuarios y se encontró sola.

Se sentó a esperar algo. No sabía que, mientras pensaba en la diva.

"¿Te vas a hacer la difícil de conquistar?" preguntó Brittany apareciendo sobre una de las filas de casilleros. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Está mal que una chica quiere que la conquisten?" preguntó Santana

"Está mal que la hagas sufrir tanto." dijo Brittany bajando de un salto y parándose al frente de la latina. "Pero seguro que tienes tus razones"

"¿Cómo sé que no me va a lastimar?" preguntó Santana con una risa. "Es Rachel, no me va a lastimar. Pero la he visto con varias mujeres durante este verano, que han quedado super enamoradas del pequeño hobbit y realmente no sé como competir con eso."

"Y sin embargo el pequeño hobbit está intentando conquistarte. ¿No es como un paradigma o algo así?"

"No." dijo Santana.

"¿Se acostó con esas mujeres?"

"Por favor, esa chica solo se acuesta con personas con las que siente algo" dijo Santana levantándose, "es por eso que sigue siendo virgen. Es más, te puedo asegurar que tiene a veces el corazón más frío que el mío"

"Por ahí sus corazones puedan darse calor el uno al otro. Si la dejas entrar"

"Es mi amiga, ya la dejé entrar."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Brittany dejando el vestuario.

"¡Deja de faltar a clases o no vas a pasar el año!" gritó Santana. "Encima es el primer día" agregó en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Por tres semanas, la rosa no apareció más en su casillero, sin embargo aparecía en la puerta de su departamento.<p>

Y a pesar de eso, era el único movimiento que Rachel estaba haciendo. Y diablos si le dolía a Santana ver el rostro de la diva cada vez que Quinn se le acercaba con un granizado.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando la vio en una de las fiestas de la secundaria, hablando animadamente con Brittany y Puckerman.

Santana entrecerró sus ojos, no le gustaba ver a Puckerman cerca de la diva, pero nunca pudo hacer demasiado con la extraña amistad que esos dos tenían.

Rachel le sonrió cuando la vio, pero Santana miró hacia otro lado y se acercó a un jugador de football para coquetear con él.

Una hora después, Rachel se había ido, tenía a un idiota que no la quería dejar sola y la fiesta se había tornado aburrida, porque le había gustado sentir los ojos de Rachel sobre ella mientras intentaba conquistar al idiota.

Así que decidió irse a su departamento, mientras veía como Quinn dejaba a Finn que estaba completamente borracho contra la pared y caminaba buscando algo o a alguien.

"¿Va a ser así cada vez que me veas?" preguntó Rachel que en realidad todavía seguía esperando afuera.

"¿Estás esperando a alguno de tus padres?" preguntó la latina.

"Estaba esperando que salieras." dijo la diva.

"Puedes venir conmigo pero no menciones la otra cosa" dijo Santana.

"Supuestamente iba a dormir en la casa de Noah...y realmente para que me digas las cosas así, mejor me quedo acá" dijo Rachel

"No vas a dormir en la casa de Puckerman." dijo Santana. "Te acompaño hasta la tuya."

Rachel la siguió en silencio durante dos cuadras, hasta que la latina se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

"¿Cómo puedes dormir en la casa de Puckerman?" preguntó enojada.

"Dijiste que no íbamos a tocar otro tema." dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"Es que no puedo entender, según tú quieres conquistarme, sin embargo duermes con la persona que más odio en este mundo"

"Él no es la persona que más odias en este mundo" dijo Rachel. "Odias a otra persona que se acostó con él. ¿Crees que no sé que se juntan a beber una o dos veces por semana?"

"No tiene nada que ver, Rachel." dijo Santana

"Si tiene que ver, porque a pesar de que dije lo que dije, has vuelto a ser la maldita perra sarcástica que me odia en la escuela y ni siquiera me llamas por la tarde. Por lo menos cuando éramos amigas y me tratabas mal me llamabas. Y yo sigo acá, esperando como idiota por que te des cuenta de que a pesar de todo sigo siendo tu amiga" dijo la diva.

"¿Mi amiga?" preguntó Santana dando un paso hacia Rachel y enfrentándola. "Ahora eres mi amiga y dejas rosas blancas en la puerta de mi casa, con hermosas frases para conquistarme. ¿No es así? ¿Qué tipo de amiga eres que al día siguiente te paseas abrazada a Puckerman por los pasillos?"

"Santana, las rosas solo son el maldito comienzo. Mi intención no es lastimarte. Mi intención es estar contigo" dijo Rachel enojándose.

"¿El maldito comienzo? ¿Qué diría la gente que no conoce a Rachel Berry escucharla maldecir?" preguntó Santana. "¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar conmigo?¿Hasta que te vayas a NY?"

"Santana."

"No, Rachel." dijo la latina dando media vuelta. "Te vas a ir, y si logras tu cometido, me vas a dejar sola, completamente sola aquí. Sin un futuro"

"Tienes un futuro, Santana. Y tienes sueños, me lo contaste ¿o te olvidaste de eso también?" preguntó la diva caminando ahora a su lado. "Pero pareciera que en 3 semanas te olvidaste de eso. Pareciera que lo que te importa es gobernar esa escuela y nada más"

"¿Quieres que deje a Quinn gobernando la escuela el último año?" preguntó la latina. "Si recibes un solo granizado por día es gracias a mi."

"A que lo enviaste" dijo Rachel. "Lo sé. También sé que estás deteniendo a Quinn de que me envíe más granizados diarios. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es que porque una mala experiencia en el amor te sucedió, ahora ni siquiera tienes intención de tener otra. Prefieres tocar a jugadores idiotas para demostrarme que no te intereso, pero cuando no te estoy mirando te aburres y dejas la fiesta. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas?"

"¿Qué puedes saber de una mala experiencia en el amor?¿O esta es tu forma de echarme en cara el haberme acostado con Finn y que él te hubiera mentido?"

"¿Por qué rayos vuelves con ese tema? Creí que lo habíamos dejado atrás"

"Porque estoy buscando la manera de que entiendas que no me interesa tener nada contigo, Rachel"

"Mientes, Santana. Y mientes tan bien que si no te conociera puedo asegurarte que te creería. Pero sé que no es lo que quieres. Y sé que te gustaría ser conquistada, realmente conquistada. Pero tienes tanto miedo...¡Dios! Eres...eres una cobarde" dijo la diva apurando el paso y sin notar que la latina se había quedado completamente quieta.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó volviendo a la realidad y corriendo detrás de la diva. "¿Me estás llamando cobarde?"

"Creo que fue lo que dije" dijo Rachel siguiendo su camino.

"No soy una cobarde"

"Si lo eres, porque sabes que puedo hacerte feliz y que nunca te lastimaría. Pero tienes miedo. Tienes miedo de lo que dirá tu querida Quinn si se entera que entre nosotras pasa algo. Tienes tanto miedo de eso, que la única que sabe que somos amigas es Brittany y porque te conoce tan bien como yo. Tienes tanto miedo de lo que dirían tus baby cheerios que una rosa en tu casillero te mueve más el piso que cualquier otra cosa que te regalen esos idiotas. Incluso un maldito anillo de diamantes. Y sobre todo tienes miedo de ser feliz" dijo la diva que para esta altura había enfrentado a la latina y golpeaba su pecho con su dedo índice. "Porque sabes que te puedo hacer feliz. Porque sabes que incluso hasta tu abuela aceptaría tu homosexualidad si caes con alguien como yo y ven lo que te hago sentir."

"¿No crees que se te está subiendo el ego a la cabeza? No eres tan perfecta, Rachel" dijo Santana. Todo lo que había escuchado de la pequeña morena era cierto, pero no la iba a dejar ganar.

"Sigue repitiéndolo hasta que lo creas, Santana" dijo Rachel. "Pero sabes que yo puedo hacerte feliz, porque lo único que yo quiero es hacerte feliz. Y no me importa estas cosas, y si quieres que peleemos cada vez que nos veamos, vamos a pelear."

"¿Pelear? Rachel, esto no es pelear. Esto es uno de tus eternos monólogos que planeaste durante días en tu cabeza" dijo Santana

"¿Crees que quería esto?¿Decirte esto?" preguntó Rachel levantando sus brazos y volviendo a caminar. Santana por un instante pensó en no seguirla, pero lo hizo porque estaba sorprendida. "Quiero que sepas que voy a cuidarte, que voy a sorprenderte, que estoy pensando en ti cada momento del día. Pero no, la gran capitana de las Cheerios tiene tanto miedo de saber que alguien se preocupa por ella y lo hace sinceramente, sin creer que va a estar siendo usada para tener sexo, que no le interesa." continuó la diva.

"¿No me quieres para el sexo? Berry, me sorprende" dijo Santana

"Ah, la sorprende. Eres la persona más estúpida que conozco" dijo Rachel llegando a la esquina de su casa.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme estúpida?" preguntó Santana pero no era demasiado tenida en cuenta por que Rachel parecía poseída.

"Porque lo eres" dijo la diva volviendo a enfrentarla. "¿Sabes una cosa? Al diablo. Te amo Santana."

La latina sintió sus piernas temblar, sintió su corazón latir a pasos apresurados tratando de salir y encontrarse con el que tenía enfrente, pero también tenía ganas de correr y encerrarse en su departamento y no volver a ver a Rachel en su vida.

"Pasaron cinco minutos, todo un milagro que no hayas salido corriendo" dijo Rachel. "Si, sé que me vas a decir que no es cierto, que todo está en mi imaginación. ¡Novedad de último momento, López! La gente puede amarte. Puede amarte más que por tu cuerpo y por el placer que le puedes otorgar en una noche. Puede amarte más que por tu reputación. Puede amarte más que por que solo eres Santana López."

"¿Y por qué crees que me amas?" preguntó Santana desafiante.

"Eres una estúpida al pensar que solo _creo _que te amo, Santana." dijo Rachel bajando el tono de su voz. "Pero esa es una de las razones del porque lo hago. Porque cuando no te das cuenta, eres estúpida. Porque cuando quieres, eres sincera. Porque cuando lloras borracha dices más cosas de las que realmente quieres decir. Porque cuando estás conmigo, eres esa chica que en el fondo está triste porque no está viviendo con sus padres y que aceptó el trato porque pensó que no estar con ellos iba a ser divertido. Porque cuando me dejas abrazarte, te acurrucas en mi cuerpo solamente para poder sentir mi calor. Es lo que más te gusta, sentir que alguien por fin puede protegerte. Porque tienes distintas sonrisas y cuando estás conmigo solo me muestras la más honesta, porque te hago reír en serio. Porque cuando te sientes segura y halagada, tus ojos brillan y te pones colorada. Pero no importa, ¿verdad? Porque yo sigo siendo Rachel Berry, la única persona a la que no puedes dejar entrar del todo porque tienes miedo."

Santana la miraba en silencio y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Y ni siquiera tomaste alcohol." dijo la diva. "No me voy a detener, Santana. Voy a intentar conquistarte. Voy a esperar a que dejes de tener miedo" agregó antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia su casa.

Santana no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada en ahí, hasta que recordó que por lo menos, podía seguir pensando en su departamento.

* * *

><p>"Esa Berry" dijo Quinn el lunes al mediodía entrando en el vestuario en donde sus compañeras Cheerios la estaban esperando. "Mira Santana lo que me hizo"<p>

Santana la miró y sonrió mentalmente. Quinn Fabray estaba cubierta en granizado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Santana

"Escuché que estaba rondando nuevamente a Finn, y fui con granizado en mano a detenerla, pero ella escuchó lo que tenía que decir, y cuando levanté el vaso me lo tiró encima." dijo Quinn

"¿No te dijo nada?" preguntó Santana

"Dijo que dejara de escuchar a gente idiota. Que ella no es cobarde y que no le importa Finn. Que le importas tú, Santana." dijo Quinn mirando a su capitana a los ojos.

"Se nota que no es cobarde" dijo Santana. "Ya me encargaré de ella, Sue quiere que corramos"

"¿A la hora del almuerzo?" preguntó Quinn tratando de ir a las duchas.

"Si, y te aconsejo que corras así porque no cumpliste mis órdenes, Quinn" dijo Santana firmemente. "Dije bien en claro que cuando tuvieran ganas de tirarle un granizado a Berry, vengan y me lo digan, que yo me iba a hacer cargo. Pero fuiste sin mi permiso"

"Pero Santana..."

"Pero nada, Quinn. Vas a correr con ese granizado en tu cara y en tu ropa." dijo Santana. "Brittany, ve a conseguirme un granizado urgente. Tengo que encargarme de un hobbit"

La rubia salió del vestuario con un puchero mientras escuchaba que detrás de ella, Santana ordenaba que todas salieran a correr.

Brittany encontró a Santana en la puerta de uno de los baños, nerviosa.

"Lo de cobarde lo dijo por ti, ¿lo sabías?" preguntó mientras le daba el granizado.

"Lo sé." dijo la latina. "Pero..."

"¿Sigue dejando rosas en tu puerta?" preguntó Brittany

"No." dijo Santana sonando triste.

"Seguramente te va a cantar algo en glee" dijo la rubia cuando la puerta del baño se abría y salía Rachel.

"Así que Quinn ya fue a acusarme" dijo Rachel al ver el granizado. "Y no, no le voy a cantar en glee, sé que eso solo serviría para avergonzarla. Y no quiero eso."

"Pero me envías mensajes ocultos con Quinn Fabray" dijo Santana tirando el granizado en su cabeza.

"Si, pero te llegan y lo sabes." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo vas a conquistarme?" preguntó Santana "¿Enfrentándote a Quinn?¿Crees que me enamora ver como ganas más y más su enemistad?"

"No sé que te dijo Quinn, realmente. Pero ella se ganó ese granizado" dijo Rachel volviendo a entrar al baño y dejando a Santana quieta en el pasillo, mientras Brittany sonreía.

"Me parecía que Quinn había mentido" dijo la rubia.

"Entra ahí y averigua que es lo que quiere decir" dijo Santana

"No creo. Tú tienes que entrar ahí" dijo Brittany. "Además, ya es momento de que dejes de ponerte colorada cada vez que estás al frente de ella. Si te gusta lo que hace y te gusta ella."

"No, tú puedes hablar con ella. Ya te conté como fue nuestro último momento a solas" dijo Santana volviendo hacia el vestuario.

"¡Cobarde!" gritó Brittany y entró en el baño.

Salió junto a Rachel 15 minutos después y sabía que la diva no iba a mentirle.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Maribel, la madre de Santana uno de los días de esa semana.<p>

"Supongo que en su casa" dijo Santana levantando los brazos, estaban esperando a su padre, quería hablar con ellos. No podía negar que las palabras de la diva habían calado hondo, y que sus escapadas sexuales de a 3 habían comenzado a ser inexistentes desde el día que se fue de su casa. Y su vida sexual comenzó a ser un poco más estable, pero a la vez un desastre. Y si, era cobarde, porque no podía todavía dejar entrar a Rachel. Pero esa diva era la razón por la cual no pasó todo el verano acostándose con desconocidas. Solo dos semanas, para sacarse el dolor de la traición de una mujer a la que había podido amar, y después solo quiso pasar el tiempo con la diva. Bailar con la diva. Estar con la diva.

"¿Supones?" preguntó Maribel mirando a su hija.

"¿Crees que papá venga?" preguntó Santana.

Su madre se asomó y vio que el auto de su marido estaba en la calle, pero no lo vio.

"Ya llegó" agregó cuando escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

Después de tres horas de hablar, en las que Santana les contó que le gustaban las mujeres, que ya no era esa chica escandalosa que dejó su casa, que no quería vivir sola y que iba a cumplir todas las reglas que ellos impusieron, sus padres dijeron que lo mejor era que vuelva. La casa no era lo mismo sin ella, y ellos pensaron cuando dieron la solución de que viviera sola que Santana quería eso.

"Por un momento pensé que si, pero en realidad solo quería estar con uds." dijo Santana antes de que sus padres la abrazaran y programaran la mudanza para el fin de semana.

* * *

><p>Quinn no sabía bien que había hecho Rachel, pero seguía recibiendo un granizado diario, mientras parecía que Santana comenzaba a ablandarse alrededor de la diva. Ya los granizados no estaban tan fríos y no parecía que la diva tuviera miedo de recibirlos.<p>

Pero ahora caminaba hacia la oficina de Sue, una semana después de recibir el granizado y no ver los resultados esperados, a contarle a la entrenadora lo que se había enterado.

"No quiero saber nada" dijo Sue levantando la mano. "Si no tienes una forma de destruir al coro de niños cantores de Schuester, no me interesa"

"Tengo una forma de hacer que desconfíe de su capitán" dijo la rubia

"¿Diciéndome que Santana y Berry se reúnen fuera de este edificio y tienen una relación amistosa? Ya lo sé. Lo sé desde que empezó y como Schuester no sospecha que uds. han hecho algo para mi, no va a sospechar de que Rachel está trabajando con Santana. Deberías ser más inteligente" dijo Sue

"¿Y qué me dice de una mujer, conocida promiscua de esta escuela, que últimamente se ha acostado solo con mujeres?" preguntó Quinn "Incluso tuvo una relación seria con una. ¿No sería algo grave para su reputación?"

"La orientación sexual de mi capitana no es algo que me avergüence" dijo la entrenadora. "Ahora vete" agregó.

Quinn no llegó ni a la esquina del pasillo sin recibir granizados. Todos de Rachel Berry.

"¿Qué rayos haces?" preguntó con un grito cuando estaban todos acercándose a ver que estaba pasando.

"Estoy defendiendo a Santana" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

"No vas a defenderla más cuando se sepa..." comenzó a decir Quinn pero en cuestión de segundos Rachel estaba hablando en su oído.

"Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir, Quinn. ¿O te gusta esta nueva yo? Has estado abusando de tu poder conmigo desde que empezamos el secundario y nunca hice nada para vengarme. Pero esto no es venganza, y pensé que eras más inteligente. Cuando la semana pasada viniste a amenazarme, pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que respondo cuando dices lastimar a Santana. Así que piensa bien lo que vas a decir, porque si de tu boca sale algo que le traiga consecuencias a tu capitana, lo que yo sufrí en tres años lo vas a sufrir hasta el final de este y ten por seguro, que tengo mis formas aunque no lo creas. Vale más un simple rumor desde el fondo de la pirámide que uno desde arriba, Quinn"

La rubia la miró. No la asustaron las palabras, sino la forma firme y segura en que las había dicho. Asintió y se marchó mientras todos miraban sorprendidos a Rachel Berry, quien vio a Santana cerca de la conmoción y dio media vuelta antes de desaparecer por los pasillos de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Si había algo que volvía loca a Santana, eran unas pequeñas galletitas redondas, cubiertas en chocolate y rellenas de chocolate que Rachel solía hacer. Había pasado todo el verano pidiéndole y la diva se las había hecho todo el verano.<p>

Pero ya no tenía ni las rosas, ni las galletitas.

Dos semanas después de mudarse con sus padres y de saber la verdadera razón por la cual Rachel le había tirado el primer granizado a Quinn (la rubia de alguna forma se había enterado de la amistad que tenían las dos morenas, y quiso chantajear a Berry para que contara sucios secretos de su capitana. Pero cuando Rachel escuchó que Quinn sabía mucho más y que Santana no iba a estar contenta si lo hacía, tuvo que defender a la latina tirándole el granizado que era para ella a la persona que más la odiaba en el mundo. Por ahora) Santana encontró la rosa y una de las galletitas sobre su plato en el desayuno.

"Rachel pasó a dejarlas" dijo su madre sonriendo.

"Me imaginé. Es la única que sabe hacer estas galletitas" dijo Santana

"Si..." dijo su madre. "También dejó esto" agregó dándole un papel doblado a su hija.

Santana lo abrió y leyó lo que decía.

"_Espero que pueda entrar en tu corazón_

_a través de tu estómago._

_Recuerda lo que te dije._

_R.B" _

Santana sonrió y se puso colorada, pero no dijo nada más.

Ni siquiera cuando se cruzó a la diva en la escuela. O cuando le tiró su granizado diario.

Pero no dejó de sorprenderse cuando a distintas horas del día, encontraba una galletita y una rosa en su casillero, en su auto, o en su casa.

"¿Cómo sabes cuando las necesito?" preguntó un día que se había parado junto a Rachel mientras esperaban para salir del salón del coro.

"Se te nota en la cara" dijo Rachel. "¿Ves? Hasta sé cuando necesitas algo dulce" dijo la diva dejando el coro rumbo a su casa.

* * *

><p>Las fiestas no eran lo mismo, sobre todo porque Rachel solo había asistido a esa en la que habían terminado peleando y nunca más.<p>

Además que el idiota que había utilizado esa vez, en cada fiesta la seguía como un cachorrito perdido, a partir del momento en que estaba borracho.

Pero Rachel había decidido esa noche, tres meses después de el inicio de clases, un mes después de las rosas y las galletitas, aparecer en la fiesta.

Santana se quedó muda al verla caminar con un vestido negro super ajustado, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

"Ya son tres meses, tendrías que aflojar" dijo Brittany

"En cualquier momento" dijo Santana sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la diva.

"Creo que ya te está gustando el tema de las rosas blancas todos los días y por eso no alojas" dijo Brittany

"Y las galletitas" dijo Santana. "Y cada vez que me defiende con alguien en la escuela. O que a mis padres le caiga tan bien. O sus brazos alrededor mío"

"Idiota" dijo Brittany

Santana se quedó mirando a la diva saludar a Brittany y pensó. Desde el incidente de Quinn y los granizados, Rachel parecía saber quien iba a decir algo en contra de Santana y cuando y donde, y siempre esas personas terminaban bañadas en granizado y con una rosa blanca para que Santana se diera cuenta de con quien estaba tratando.

Rachel estuvo bailando un rato con Brittany, mientras Santana tomaba algo de alcohol para juntar coraje.

La diva no tomaba alcohol, pero en un momento desapareció en el patio trasero de la casa. Santana vio a Puckerman tomar esa dirección y se dijo que no iba a dejar que ese idiota borracho intentara lastimar a la diva.

Cuando vio que estaban hablando se quedó escuchando.

"¿Crees que tendría que darme por vencida?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Quieres darte por vencida?" preguntó Puck

"Son tres meses, Noah. Y mira lo que me tuve que poner, y aunque me miró, ni siquiera se acercó a mi. Por ahí si me doy por vencida recupero a mi amiga" dijo Rachel y Santana supo que estaba llorando. "Mi reputación cambió y todo porque me puse a defenderla. Quería mostrarle que podía estar segura conmigo que yo podía protegerla. Pero no me hace caso."

"Ese vestido te queda muy sexy, apenas te vi quería ir y arrancártelo" dijo Santana interrumpiendo la conversación de los amigos.

"Mejor me voy" dijo Puckerman dejando a las dos morenas solas.

"¿Te vas a dar por vencida?" preguntó Santana. "Porque me está gustando lo que estás haciendo. Me gusta pensar que en cualquier momento voy a encontrar una de tus rosas."

"Podrías habérmelo dicho antes" dijo la diva

"¿Antes de qué?" preguntó Santana

"No me doy por vencida fácilmente, Santana. Así que como tengo un par de planes en marcha, si estás segura, ¿podrías esperar hasta el viernes?"

"¿Qué va a suceder el viernes?" preguntó Santana

"¿Puedo buscar una respuesta? Si para el viernes te das cuenta de que realmente no te puedo dar lo que quiero darte, no lo intentaré mas. "

"¿Por qué el viernes?" preguntó Santana. "Te estoy dando una respuesta."

"Me estás diciendo que quieres tener sexo conmigo, que te gusta lo que hago. Sabes bien que no es lo que espero"

"¿Qué quieres?¿Una relación?"

"Sería algo bastante bueno. Sabes que quiero eso"

"Te vas a ir, Rachel. Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado."

"Y creí que ya habías recuperado tu sueño de salir de Lima" dijo la diva pasando a su lado. "A veces, tu olor me intoxica tanto que no sé como hacer para no besarte"

* * *

><p>Santana sabía bien de que sueño hablaba Rachel, lo estuvo recordando desde que dejó a la diva en su casa 3 meses atrás. Cuando todo parecía ir tan bien. Lo recordó el fin de semana y se lo planteó a sus padres el domingo a la noche después de la cena y cuando su abuela ya se había acostado.<p>

Sabía que era posible y los vio sonreír y decir que si. Ahora solo faltaba contarle a Rachel.

Pero el lunes se llevó la sorpresa cuando vio un enorme sobre, y una rosa blanca en la mesa.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó a su madre

"No me preguntes, las notas que te dejo las puedo leer, dijo que no me atreviera a abrir eso hasta que tu no lo hicieras. Así que dile que no lo abrí" dijo Maribel.

Santana quería ser doctora. Se lo había contado a Rachel, ni siquiera se lo había contado a Brittany. Pero ella quería ser doctora. Y aunque sabía que sus padres le podrían pagar la universidad, no sabía como decírselos. Las notas las tenía, pero no sabía a que tenía tanto miedo. Incluso quería ir a NY a estudiar, quería esa gran ciudad.

Y ahora tenía en sus manos, un montón de papeles sobre NYU y su facultad de medicina. Tenía opciones de dormitorios y departamentos cercanos al campus. Y tenía toda la lista de lo que iban a exigir para aceptarla.

"Esa chica es un buen partido. Si te gustaran las mujeres no me molestaría que estuvieras de novia con ella" dijo su abuela entrando en la cocina.

Ya hacía un par de semana que la mujer mayor venía diciendo eso y Santana siempre se quedaba muda, mirando a su madre para que dijera algo que no sea: tiene razón.

Pero su madre dijo: tiene razón. Y Santana giró sus ojos.

Estudió detenidamente la lista de lo que exigían y se dio cuenta que todo lo tenía en orden.

"Podemos pedir ya mismo la matriculación, así te vas a NY con Rachel" dijo Maribel haciendo que Santana soltara los papeles.

"Tengo que hablar con Rachel" dijo saliendo de la casa después de guardar bien los papeles en su habitación.

* * *

><p>Pero no pudo hablar con Rachel durante un par de días. Su teléfono parecía que no funcionaba, y en la escuela no la veía, a pesar de saber que estaba ahí.<p>

Y cuando por fin la vio, se dio cuenta de que ese día era su cumpleaños. Se había olvidado de su propio cumpleaños por tratar de hablar con la diva.

Sus padres le hicieron un gran regalo económico esa mañana. Su abuela le regaló su anillo de compromiso con su abuelo diciendo que algún día esperaba que se lo diera a una buena chica como Rachel.

Apenas llegó al colegio, Brittany la esperaba para darle un pato de peluche y una caja de chicles, como era tradición entre ellas.

La rosa blanca y la galletita estaban esperándola dentro de su casillero. Pero de la diva no había rastros.

Hasta que Quinn, con un poco de mal humor se acercó a la latina y le dio un vaso de granizado.

"Hoy estoy sin ganas de tirarlo en la cara de Rachel" dijo agarrándolo.

"Mira adentro" dijo la rubia antes de marcharse. Santana lo hizo y lo vio lleno de papeles dorados y brillantes. Pero el vaso tenía peso, así que se arriesgó a meter la mano dentro.

Le sorprendió lo que sacó y sonrió al recordar el día que lo habían encontrado. Había sido antes del verano, un domingo en que las dos se encontraron y manejaron lejos de Lima para pasar el día juntas.

Llegaron a un parque en donde en el centro había una hermosa cascada y estuvieron ahí durante horas, hasta que Rachel se levantó corriendo y volvió con una piedra verde en forma de corazón.

"Pero eso no es lo mejor" dijo la diva que se había quedado fascinada con el color de la piedra, Santana entendía el porque. Brillaba como una esmeralda a la luz del sol y cambiaba de tonalidades si la movían. Si la ponían en la sombra, la piedra era negra. "Mira" dijo la diva separando la piedra en dos.

Habían decidido que cada una tuviera una mitad. Aunque el corazón era algo mas del romanticismo, Rachel quiso darle el significado de su amistad. Y Santana lo aceptó.

Ahora Rachel le estaba regalando a Santana su mitad del corazón, y Santana sabía que seguía amándola.

Tenía que encontrar a Rachel sea como sea. Pero parecía que su cumpleaños no le iba a traer suerte.

* * *

><p>Durante cada clase del día, Santana tuvo sorpresas. Por un lado, sus compañeros le dejaban rosas blancas en su pupitre en cada clase. Siempre sonaba una canción por los parlantes dedicada a ella y que tenía relación con los días que había pasado con Rachel. Cada porrista le daba un vaso de granizado que contenía una de esas ricas galletitas que Rachel solía hacer en papel dorado brillante.<p>

Puckerman le dio uno con papel plateado y una rosa blanca hecha de papel que contenía las palabras "Te amo" en cada pétalo, escritas por Rachel.

Y mientras Santana salía de la escuela, después de ese día con una bolsa llena de regalos y un enorme ramo de rosas que durante los recreos los había ido dejando en el auto, se encontró con Rachel esperando.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo la diva dándole dos vasos de granizados. Santana caminó hacia su auto, diciéndole que vaya con ella. No podía agarrar los dos vasos.

Cuando dejó las cosas y los agarró, vio que uno tenía granizado de verdad y el otro pequeños papeles brillantes.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó mirando el que contenía el regalo.

"Es tu decisión saberlo" dijo la diva.

Santana miró a la diva y supo que tenía que elegir. Rachel no podía esperar hasta el viernes, sabía que iba a perderla si no decidía ahora. Así que miró el vaso de granizado y lo tiró a un costado.

"No vas a esperar hasta el viernes" dijo Santana. "¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"El quedarme sin ideas. No iba a poder sorprenderte hasta el viernes." dijo Rachel. "Además, es probable que pase hoy y mañana en detención y mis padres me vayan a prohibir salir el fin de semana, así que..."

"¿Detención?" preguntó Santana

"Si, por interrumpir la programación oficial de los parlantes de la escuela. Para la última clase Figgins me encontró" dijo Rachel

Santana sonrió y metió la mano en el otro vaso. Cuando vio lo que era miró sorprendida a la diva.

Era una cadena, con un corazón de rubí que habían visto en Columbus uno de los días que habían viajado hasta allí.

Rachel sonreía junto a ella.

"¿Sigues con tanto ego?" preguntó Santana. "Sabes bien que no puedes comprarme con cosas bonitas"

"¿Quién habló de comprarte?" preguntó Rachel moviéndose en sus talones. "Nunca pensaría comprarte. Solo te quiero toda y hacerte feliz"

"Berry..." dijo Santana dejando el regalo en su auto que todavía tenía la puerta abierta. "Si solo me hubieras besado..."

Pero Santana no terminó de hablar, porque Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó.

"¿Decías?" preguntó Rachel cuando se separaron, agitadas porque el beso había sido profundo.

"Esto hubiera durado menos" terminó de decir Santana.

"Como si no te hubiera gustado lo de las rosas y de saber que alguien se ponía al borde del precipicio social por defender tu nombre" dijo la diva.

"Tengo que decir que si me gustó que defendieras mi nombre" dijo Santana. "Ahora sube al maldito auto y vamos a algún lugar a pasar este día"

* * *

><p>Santana confesó que Rachel había tenido razón. Era una cobarde, tenía miedo de ser feliz. Por eso había salido corriendo la noche que Rachel le confesó lo que sentía.<p>

Y después le gustaba la atención que la diva le proporcionaba.

Pero si no hubiera sido por las rosas blancas de todos los días, por las palabras de Rachel esa noche, ella no hubiera nunca dejado de pensar en que tenía que mantener una reputación que ni siquiera le permitía pensar en el futuro fuera de McKinley.

También confesó que amaba a Rachel y eso que todavía no se habían acostado juntas.

Brittany reía el día que Santana le contó eso.

Pero Santana también confesó que había tenido miedo de que se acabaran las rosas y las galletitas una vez que comenzaran con su relación.

Pero nunca se acababan.

No eran todos los días porque la diva dijo que si lo hacía todos los días, Santana se iba a aburrir. Y no eran siempre rosas blancas, aunque seguían siendo las elegidas por la diva dos de cada cuatro veces.

Y Santana confesó que tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal, que algún día algo pasara con Rachel que la dejara completamente destrozada.

Pero sabía que había valido la pena cuando la diva despertaba desnuda a su lado en NY. O cuando caminaban juntas.

No estaba segura si alguna vez las dos terminarían separándose por un corazón roto, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de la idea de ser feliz junto a Rachel el tiempo que pudiera ser feliz junto a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_No se si recuerdan esas veces que me pasaba una idea por la cabeza y la escribía. Bueno en si mucho la idea no es mía, porque hay una review en las aventuras de uno de los últimos capítulos que me pedían algo así. Una Santana difícil de conquistar. _

_Pero no podía hacerla tan mala con Rachel. _

_Y pido disculpas si Quinn quedó como mala._

_Y sobre todo pido disculpas si es muy malo. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz: **muchas gracias por la review! Me han hecho muchas veces la misma pregunta. No me animo demasiado al Riverchele. No lo descarto. Pero no creo que sea por ahora. Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, me fui!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Perdón si es muy malo._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore._


	85. Detrás de su espalda

**Título: ****Detrás de su espalda**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****10,358**

**Parejas: **Rachel (Ryan) Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Élla estaba con su mejor amigo. Él había estado hasta hace un tiempo con su mejor amiga. Ahora ellos dos jugaban a sus espaldas y sin embargo, él no podía encontrar en sí mismo la fortaleza para vengarse. Sin embargo, el amor podía llevar a cabo esa venganza sin querer. Gender!Swap Rachel. **

**Rating: T por las dudas**

**IMPORTANTE: Es muy light. Es de esos que escribía hace mucho tiempo.**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****26****/12/2013**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Detrás de su espalda<strong>

Santana López miraba caminar a Noah Puckerman en dirección a su mejor amigo. Ya hacía 8 meses que eran oficialmente pareja y a pesar de que parecía que ambos se querían, Santana sabía muy bien que no era él a quien realmente quería. Sino al mejor amigo de su novio, Ryan Berry. Pero Ryan había estado de novio con su mejor amiga, Quinn Fabray hasta hace 4 meses atrás, cuando ella terminó con el para irse corriendo detrás de Finn Hudson. Aunque no sabía que le veía a Finn parecía que Quinn era feliz.

Por suerte estaban en el último año de secundaria y Santana rogaba que una vez fuera de la misma pudiera seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Porque Santana y Ryan estaban teniendo una relación secreta y después de grandes momentos de placer entre los dos siempre se quedaba deseando más y más del joven. Ella sabía que él adoraba a Noah, y a pesar de como amaba a Ryan, no podía hacer nada más. Pero no podía dejar de verlo y no podía decirle nada a Puck.

* * *

><p><em>Santana no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Noah Puckerman, su novio, no había defendido a la única persona que lo ayudó y lo defendió cuando él dejó embarazada a Quinn Fabray, se reía de la humillación pública que Ryan Berry (el mejor amigo de Noah) estaba sufriendo.<em>

_Sin anunciar o decirle nada al joven capitan de glee, Quinn Fabray, novia del mismo desde hacía unos 6 meses, entraba de la mano y sonriéndole a Finn Hudson quien parecía sentirse el rey del mundo. Y la sonrisa del quarterback creció, cuando Quinn al frente de todos le dijo a Ryan que hacía un tiempo que no sentía cosas por él y que se había vuelto a enamorar de Finn. Y algunos jugadores, aprovechando el momento, caminaron con granizados hacia Ryan, quien estaba todavía sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando y no los vio venir ni se defendió cuando se lo tiraron en la cara._

"_Puck, haz algo" dijo Santana tratando de incentivar a su novio._

"_¿Qué puedo hacer? Si lo defiendo me tiran un granizado a mi, San" dijo Noah._

"_Pero ve a ayudarlo aunque sea" dijo Santana_

"_Seguramente Kurt va a ir contento a hacerlo" dijo Noah caminado hacia Finn y Quinn y comenzando a hablar con ellos. _

_Santana sacudió la cabeza y fue detrás de Ryan. El joven nunca le había hecho nada malo y siempre la trataba bien y con respeto. Además de que a Santana le gustaba poder hablar con él de libros, musicales y otras cosas. A veces incluso él se sentaba junto a ella y le hacía compañía cuando Puck no quería ver una película romántica en la tele. También sabía por Quinn, que el joven era bastante sencillo y que solo se obsesionaba con glee porque decía que era su primer paso a su futuro. Que era romántico con ella y que estaba bien dotado. Era lo mejor que le podía haber sacado a Quinn, porque la rubia parecía una monja tratando de entender la reproducción humana. _

_Ryan era, después de todo, el joven con el que Santana perdió su virginidad tres años atrás. Una de esas noches de alcohol en los que muchos la veían como solo una latina enojada y sexy pero que no iba más allá. Y Ryan era el joven que todos creían homosexual (por sus dos madres) y no supo como terminaron en una cama. Pero las cosas después fueron demasiado extrañas e incómodas para ambos y cada uno siguió su camino. Quedó en sus propios recuerdos ese momento que no habían comentado con nadie. Y con el paso del tiempo volvieron a hablar, pero ya cuando ambos eran miembros del coro y Quinn comenzó a estar de novia con él._

_Sabía que hacía un tiempo sentía cosas por Ryan, pero nunca pensó en actuar con respecto a éstas, ya que era el mejor amigo de su novio y, desde hacía unos minutos, el ex novio de su mejor amiga. Pero lo que no sabía era cuanto tiempo iba a poder contenerse. Sobre todo cuando tenía sexo con Puck. Esos eran momentos en los que a veces imaginaba que el que estaba dentro de ella, encima de ella, era Ryan. Y se tenía que morder los labios para no gritar su nombre._

_Por lo tanto cuando entró en el vestuario de soccer y lo vio sacándose la ropa para darse una ducha, se dio media vuelta y quedó mirando a la pared._

_No podía hacerlo así, por más que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se desnudara y se metiera en la ducha con Ryan._

_Cuando el joven salió, se sorprendió al verla en uno de los bancos, esperándolo._

"_Santana" dijo y la latina levantó la mirada agradecida de que él ya estaba completamente vestido. "¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" agregó caminando y sentándose a su lado._

"_Te seguí para ver como estabas" dijo Santana _

"_Estoy bien" dijo Ryan levantando los hombros. "Pero si alguien te vio, estoy seguro de que Noah no va a estar muy contento" _

"_No creo que se preocupe demasiado. Últimamente..." dijo Santana también levantando sus hombros._

"_Lo siento, Santana" dijo Ryan. _

"_Está bien. Creo que es peor lo que te hicieron" _

"_No. Sabía que Quinn estaba con alguien más, pensando en alguien más. Últimamente solo le pedía que me dijera si quería terminar. No es que quisiera que estuviera conmigo solo por...ni sé porque estaba conmigo" dijo Ryan levantándose. "Pero parece ser que le cuesta hacer las cosas bien. Si ella me hubiera dicho...aunque sea...que ya no sentía cosas por mi o simplemente...que no me veía más como su novio, puedo asegurarte que la hubiera dejado ir" _

"_Creo que eres demasiado bueno como para estar pensando así momentos después de que te hubiera humillado de esa forma" _

"_Creo que solo...voy a dejar que todo pase." dijo Ryan suspirando. "Realmente ya se acaba este año y no quiero tanto drama. Después de todo, Finn sigue siendo el favorito de Schuester y el coro..." _

"_El coro va a tomar el lado de Finn..." _

"_Si..." dijo Ryan sentándose de vuelta al lado de Santana. "¿Tú como estás?" _

"_Ya te dije que bien, y creo que es más importante lo que te ha ocurrido" dijo Santana _

"_Bueno. Espero que todo salga bien" dijo Ryan agarrando la mano de la latina y apretando un poco. Solo para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella._

_Fue el viernes de esa semana que Santana se dio cuenta de que en la fiesta de Puckerman faltaba alguien._

"_¿Ryan no vino?" preguntó mirando a su novio quien tenía la vista clavada en la pareja que estaba bailando en el medio de la vista. Más precisamente en la mujer._

"_No quiso hacerlo" dijo Noah. "Intenté convencerlo pero no quiso." _

_Santana asintió y siguió la mirada de su novio. Sabía que había algo más que estaba ocultando y sabía muy bien que podía ser. _

_Fue por eso que no se sorprendió cuando Quinn desapareció escaleras arriba media hora después, y Noah la siguió unos 5 minutos._

"_Es un idiota" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta y comenzando a recorrer las calles de Lima. No le dolía saber que su novio la engañaba. No desde que parecía que solo estaban juntos porque el sexo entre ellos era bueno y porque se veían bien. Pero mientras pensaba en su relación se dio cuenta de que quizás, solo quizás, esto entre Quinn y Noah venía desde hacía más tiempo. Y ella que nunca había querido lastimar a Noah acostándose con Ryan una vez más, y no había querido lastimar a Quinn tampoco._

_Se dio cuenta que había sido una estúpida y que tendría que haber aprovechado la situación. No iba a ver a Ryan por mucho tiempo más y realmente le gustaba. Ya no era suficiente poder hablar con él de vez en cuando._

"_¡Si tienes pensado ir a la fiesta, avísame!" escuchó que alguien gritaba y se dio cuenta de que sus pies la habían llevado hasta la cuadra de Ryan y que Kurt Hummel lo saludaba antes de subirse al auto. Se escondió detrás de un árbol para no ser descubierta y esperó hasta que ellos desaparecieran. Hizo sonar el timbre de la casa y esperó._

"_Kurt te dije..." dijo Ryan vestido solo con un pantalón de gimnasia, dejando todo su torso descubierto. "Santana." _

"_Hola" dijo la latina._

"_¿Quieres pasar?" preguntó Ryan haciéndose a un costado y la latina asintió. Pasó demasiado cerca de él y su mano rozó la entrepierna del joven. Sonrió al escuchar como él tomó aire y camino hacia el living. Había estado unas cuantas veces en esta casa. "Espero que no hayas venido a convencerme para ir a la fiesta." _

"_No. Estaba ahí. Realmente creo que lo mejor fue que no vieras lo que realmente sucede." dijo Santana._

"_¿Noah?" preguntó Ryan levantando una ceja y sentándose en la otra punta del sillón en donde la latina se había sentado._

_Como respuesta Santana solo asintió y midió la distancia que los separaba. Se movió unos centímetros más hacia Ryan y esperó._

"_¿Y Quinn?" preguntó en un susurro._

"_Ryan..." _

"_Estoy bien. Te dije el otro día que venía pensando en que Quinn ya no me quería a su lado" dijo Ryan bajando la mirada. "Y venía sospechando que Noah tenía algo que ver, pero no...no me imaginé...¿por qué no pueden...?" _

_Ryan Berry solía ser uno de esos hombres que podían llorar y Santana se movió rápidamente para tratar de consolarlo, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros._

"_Ryan..." dijo Santana sorprendida cuando el divo inspiró y las lágrimas se detuvieron. _

"_Lo siento." dijo el joven. "Yo tendría que estar consolándote" _

"_Esta bien. No es que no me sorprendiera." dijo Santana quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero era por ver al joven llorando. _

"_¿Quieres tomar algo?" preguntó Ryan limpiándose los ojos y limpiando unas lágrimas que se habían escapado de los ojos de Santana. La latina sonrió ante la delicadeza que tenía con ella. "Sigues siendo hermosa" dijo Ryan sonriendo. _

"_Gracias." dijo Santana notando el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago al tener tan cerca a Ryan. Sus labios que constantemente aparecían en sus sueños y esos dos ojos marrones mirándola. "Siempre me miras como si fuera..." _

"_Eres lo único que puede alegrar mi día ¿sabes?" dijo Ryan besando la frente de Santana y levantándose del sillón. Pero se quedó parado y extendió una de sus manos para ayudar a la latina a levantarse. _

"_¿Cómo así?" preguntó Santana agarrando la mano que le estaba ofreciendo y quedando de pie junto a él._

"_Desde esa noche..." dijo Ryan guiando a la latina hacia la cocina, en donde abrió la heladera. Santana sabía muy bien a que noche se refería y aunque le hubiera gustado que él dijera algo más, sabía que no iba a hacerlo. "Cada vez que te veo, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros y a nuestro alrededor, me vienen ganas de sonreír. No sé por que, pero a veces cuando estoy muy mal te busco con la mirada simplemente para sonreír."_

"_Sabes como hablarle a una chica, Berry" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada, aunque no sabía muy bien porque._

"_Simplemente estoy diciendo la verdad." dijo Ryan sacando dos botellas de agua de la heladera y caminando hacia la puerta de entrada, siempre con la mano de Santana entre la suya. Activó la alarma y apagó las luces, mientras las palabras de Ryan entraban en Santana._

"_¿Ahora quieres meterme en tu cama?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que Ryan la llevaba hasta su cuarto._

"_Pensaba que podíamos llegar a ver una película" dijo Ryan. "Si no quieres..." _

"_Está bien, Ry. No hay problema" dijo Santana sonriendo._

"_Me gusta eso" dijo Ryan poniéndose colorado. _

"_¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana_

"_Que me digas Ry." dijo Ryan soltando la mano de Santana solo para que ella se acueste en la cama y el caminara para meter un dvd en el reproductor y volviera para acostarse a su lado. _

_Ryan Berry siempre supo que sentía algo por Santana López. Pero después de esa noche en la que estuvieron juntos y perdieron sus virginidades juntos, Santana parecía no querer darle ni la hora. Pero siempre que la veía sonreía recordaba a la tímida latina que en una fiesta se paró a su lado y hablaron hasta terminar haciendo el amor en una cama de una casa que ninguno de los dos recordaba. Ryan se enamoró, podría decirse, de Quinn cuando ella estaba embarazada de Noah y hacía lo posible para que la rubia se sintiera bien. Pero no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que se pusieron de novios. Pero al final, Ryan nunca pudo olvidar a Santana ni la sonrisa que ella le sacaba todos los días._

* * *

><p>"No puedo soportarlo más" dijo Ryan alejándose de Santana. Se habían encontrado en el salón del coro, como cada día que ella tenía entrenamiento. La latina lo había visto sentado junto al piano y cerró la puerta despacio, pasando el seguro y lo abrazo por atrás.<p>

"Ry..." dijo Santana mirándolo.

"Es que..."

"¿Puck?"

"No." dijo Ryan volviendo a sentarse. Santana sabía que él estaba teniendo ciertas dudas con esto. Desde hacia tres meses.

"¿No?" preguntó Santana.

"Es que.."

"Ry, si no me hablas no puedo...entender"

"Te amo, Santana" dijo Ryan. "Siempre lo hice y no puedo soportar la idea de que de vez en cuando estás con él. Te acuestas con él"

"No sé como va a reaccionar si lo dejo y..."

"Lo sé. Pero falta tan poco."

"Te vas a NY, Ryan" dijo Santana. "Yo me voy a Louisville. No creo que..."

"Debamos crear problemas el último mes" dijo Ryan asintiendo.

"Ahora..." dijo Santana sentándose sobre el joven y moviéndose hasta encontrar el prominente bulto que sabía que aparecía en el momento en que sus pieles hacían contacto. "¿Me amas?"

"Si" dijo Ryan acortando la distancia y besándola profundamente, antes de levantarla y acostarla sobre el piano.

"Entonces hazme el amor, Ry." dijo Santana acariciando su rostro mientras él se acostaba encima de ella. "Porque te amo"

Y el joven supo que era cierto, y esa vez no fue a las apuradas como muchas veces tenían que hacerlo. Simplemente se amaron arriba del piano.

* * *

><p><em>Desde esa noche de la fiesta, Santana y Ryan comenzaron a caer en una rutina de la que nadie sabía. Sobre todo después de despertar abrazados a la mañana siguiente. Ambos sabían que no había pasado nada, pero los dos se quedaron pensando en lo que habían sentido con la otra persona entre sus brazos. <em>

_Puckerman solo estaba con Santana en las fiestas o a veces durante las horas de clases, cuando sabía que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que estaban en el armario. Santana sin embargo, en esos momentos imaginaba que quien la estaba penetrando era Ryan, y sabía que ya no tenía vuelta atrás._

_Sin embargo fue un mes después de esa noche, que Santana y Ryan quedaron encerrados en uno de los armarios de la zona de gimnasia. _

"_Creo que no se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más" dijo cuando escucharon las risas de los jugadores de football desaparecer del armario y mirando a Santana que se había quedado quieta y muda cuando lo vio entrar. _

_Estaba vestido con uno de los pantalones cortos de fútbol de entrenamiento y su remera blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo debido a la transpiración. Ryan Berry tenía un cuerpo de modelo y Santana se preguntaba en ese momento que sería poder pasar su lengua por las abdominales marcadas del joven. _

"_¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana sacando su cabeza de ciertas cosas que se le habían ocurrido._

"_Estamos encerrados, Santana." dijo Ryan. "Creo que quisieron hacerme una broma." _

"_Oh...entonces esperemos. Seguro alguien se va a dar cuenta de que estamos aquí." dijo Santana sentándose sobre una de las colchonetas que había en el piso. _

_Ryan caminó y se sentó a su lado. _

"_¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperamos?" preguntó minutos después y los dos se pusieron a hablar. _

"_Creo que nadie nos va a venir a sacar esta noche" dijo Santana mirando por las pequeñas ventanas como ya solo se podían ver las estrellas. _

"_Tienes razón" dijo Ryan levantándose. "Ven" agregó estirando su mano para ayudar a que ella se levante. Caminó por la habitación juntando más de esas colchonetas y creó un pequeño colchón para los dos. _

"_¿Crees que puedes abrazarme?" preguntó Santana. Ya no sabían que hora era, pero estaba haciendo frío y a pesar de que Ryan había buscado, no tenían nada con que taparse. _

"_Si" dijo el joven moviéndose más hacia Santana y pasando sus manos por su cuerpo. Santana se movió para quedar de espaldas a el. Y sonrió al sentir que Ryan inhalaba profundamente cuando su trasero hizo contacto con la entrepierna del joven. Sintió el miembro de Ryan en su trasero pero no dijo nada. Se movió despacio para lograr la erección._

"_Santana" dijo Ryan quien en vez de alejarse, la abrazó más fuerte. Pero la latina no respondió, agarró una de las manos de Ryan y la metió en su entrepierna. Quería que el supiera lo excitada que ella estaba. "Oh..." dijo Ryan al sentir la humedad de Santana en sus dedos. _

_Ryan sacó rápidamente sus manos de Santana y la giró dejándola acostada de espaldas, mientras el se ubicaba encima de ella. _

"_Si paso algún límite, dímelo por favor" dijo Ryan acercando su rostro despacio hacia el de la latina, dándole tiempo de alejarse. Pero Santana solo clavó sus ojos en los de él, y esperó hasta que sus bocas por fin estuvieran en contacto para hacer un movimiento. Como abrazar a Ryan, mientras abría sus piernas y el se acomodaba entre ellas, y sacarle rápidamente la remera. _

_No dijeron nada más mientras se exploraban detenidamente con sus manos, y cuando finalmente estuvieron desnudos, Ryan intentó alejarse._

"_Podemos hacer otra cosa" dijo agitado tratando de que Santana no viera la clara erección que tenía. Ella mientras tanto pensaba que con Puck nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo desnudos y excitados._

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana levantándose sobre sus codos y mirándolo._

"_Porque no tengo protección." dijo Ryan_

"_Estoy tomando pastillas anticonceptivas" dijo Santana levantándose un poco más y pasando sus manos por el cuello del joven._

"_Noah dice que usa preservativo contigo" dijo Ryan confundido._

"_Es que no sé que enfermedad puede cargar tu amigo, Ryan" dijo Santana liberando una mano para agarrar el miembro del joven, quien gimió. "Yo estoy limpia, si estás preocupado por eso" _

"_Oh, para nada" dijo Ryan volviendo a acostar a Santana y él encima de ella. _

_Para ninguno de los dos fue como esa primera vez. Porque el tiempo había pasado y ambos habían crecido. Ademas esta vez ambos sabían lo que hacían y Ryan era tan dulce como aquella vez, mientras se preocupaba por Santana. Ryan quería a Santana y no iba a usar este momento para aprovecharse de ella. _

_A la mañana siguiente cuando Sue abrió la puerta de ese pequeño cuarto, los encontró dormidos y tapados con la ropa que habían estado usando. No dijo nada sobre lo que había visto, simplemente les gritó que ya podían salir de ahí._

_Desde entonces, se encontraban cada vez que podían. Santana incluso solía hacerle sexo oral, a pesar de que ni lo intentaría con Puck. Con Ryan era todo distinto._

* * *

><p>Solo faltaban dos semanas para dejar finalmente la secundaria y Santana miraba por la ventana de su casa como Puck bajaba de su camioneta. Lo había llamado hacía dos horas atrás, y le pidió que fuera lo más rápido posible para hablar.<p>

Estaba embarazada. Y a pesar de que estaba más que segura de que no era de Puck, sino de Ryan, no podía entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo con las pastillas. Y tampoco iba a decir que era de Ryan, porque sabía que el chico iba a ser lo suficientemente honesto como para dejar su futuro y quedarse con ella.

"Hey" dijo Puck cuando ella abrió la puerta, y ni siquiera intentó darle un beso. Últimamente venían peleando y pensaba que esta conversación era simplemente para terminar de una vez por todas la relación.

Santana caminó hasta el living y se sentó, esperando que su novio hiciera lo mismo.

Después de escuchar las novedades, Puck aceleró hacia la casa de Ryan, quien justo estaba cenando con sus madres.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué golpeas así la puerta?" preguntó Ryan cuando vio que era Noah quien estaba del otro lado.

"Santana está embarazada" dijo Puck abrazando a su amigo, quien se quedó completamente quieto analizando las palabras.

Ryan esperó hasta que Noah cayera dormido en su sillón y le hizo una seña a su madre, quería hablar con ella.

"Mamá, Santana estaba usando protección" dijo el joven mirando a la mujer afroamericana que tenía al frente de él.

"¿Solo usaba? Tú sabes tan bien como yo que un preservativo no evita el 100% de los embarazos." dijo Lyanne Berry. Era ginecóloga y sabía de la relación que su hijo tenía con Santana, incluso lo que sentía por ella.

"Estaba tomando pastillas" dijo Ryan. "Seguía tomando pastillas" agregó. Las calles ya estaban completamente vacías y las luces de la mayoría de las casas estaban apagadas.

"Ryan...¿me estás queriendo decir algo?" preguntó Lyanne.

"No creo que sea de Noah." dijo Ryan. "No esta vez"

"¿Por qué crees que le dijo que es de él?" preguntó su madre, agarrando la mano de su hijo. Era algo que podía calmarlo. Estaba a punto de llorar.

"Porque seguramente lo ama y sabe que Ryan no va a seguir su destino si sabe que ese niño es de él" dijo una tercera voz apareciendo de pronto. Hannah Berry, la otra madre de Ryan estaba detrás de ellos. Ella solía salir tarde de sus turnos en el hospital y le encantaba volver en bicicleta, la cual dejaba siempre detrás de la casa.

Lyanne miró a su esposa y luego a su hijo.

"¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?" preguntó preocupada.

"Mañana, cuando estemos en la escuela" dijo Ryan dando media vuelta y entrando en la casa, después de dejar un beso en sus madres.

"Sabes que no va a dormir en toda la noche, ¿verdad?" preguntó Hannah saludando con un beso en los labios a su esposa.

"Lo sé." dijo Lyanne.

"¿Y qué vamos a tener que estar atentas a todas las ideas que se le ocurran de ahora en más?" preguntó Hannah

"¿Crees que es capaz de dejar de lado su propio futuro para criar a un niño?" preguntó Lyanne

"Es nuestro hijo. Sabes que puede llegar a hacerlo" dijo Hannah.

"El problema va a ser cuando Noah se entere" dijo Lyanne.

"Creo que no le va a importar demasiado" dijo Hannah.

"Por suerte Sue nos hace mirar estos últimos entrenamientos" dijo Quinn a la mañana siguiente. Santana estaba concentrada en un punto del campo de juego, intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que le había dicho a Puck. Sabía que el joven había ido corriendo a hablar con Ryan, pero éste último no había intentado hablar con ella. No todavía. O debe haber creído que el bebé es de su mejor amigo. "Oh, por Dios" dijo Quinn excitada, sacando a Santana de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Brittany preocupada mirando hacia todos lados. Ella también estaba pensando en algo.

"Ryan viene para acá. Seguramente viene a invitarme para que vayamos juntos al baile de graduación" dijo Quinn comenzando a alisar su uniforme, mirando de reojo hacia las escaleras, en donde efectivamente Ryan iba caminando.

"¿No vas a ir con tu novio?" preguntó Santana. Sabía que había sonado un poco enojada, quizás incluso celosa, por la ceja levantada de Brittany.

"Si, pero me gustaría ir con Ryan. La verdad lo extraño. Ya casi está aquí" dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el divo quien solo asintió como forma de reconocer a la rubia y siguió caminando hacia la latina.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Ryan. Santana miró su rostro y supo que había pasado la noche sin dormir y por el temblor de sus manos estaba nervioso.

"Si" dijo Santana levantándose.

"¿No viniste a hablar conmigo?" preguntó Quinn cuando él se dio media vuelta para alejarse de ellas.

"No." dijo Ryan pasando a su lado sin más interés en la rubia y mirando hacia atrás para ver si Santana lo estaba siguiendo.

"Quiero saber de quien es el hijo que estás esperando." dijo Ryan sentándose en las gradas, lejos de las dos rubias que lo miraban.

"Es de Puck" respondió Santana, aunque sentía que por dentro se moría, porque amaba al joven que estaba a su lado, amaba a Ryan con todo su corazón, pero no podía hacer que quedara en Lima, con un niño, con ella.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que es de él, Santana" dijo Ryan enfrentando a la latina, quien juntando todo el coraje que podía juntar, miró a esos ojos marrones que tanto amaba y dijo lo que estaba tratando de creer.

"Es de Puckerman. El bebé que estoy esperando es de Puckerman" dijo Santana viendo como el dolor cruzaba por los ojos de Ryan, pero decidió mantenerse segura. Esperaba haber sonado segura.

"¿Cómo estás segura?" preguntó Ryan conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

"Lo estoy, Ryan." dijo Santana levantándose. "Pensé que confiabas un poco en mi"

"Quiero saber si es mi hijo o no, Santana." dijo Ryan agarrando la muñeca de la latina. "Quiero saber si..."

"¿Si qué?¿Crees que si es tu hijo voy a dejarte estar aquí, conmigo?¿Qué vas a enfrentarte a Puck y le vas a decir que tenemos una relación a sus espaldas?" dijo la latina enojada, mirando a Ryan. "No. Este hijo es de Puckerman. No es tuyo."

"Santana..."

"De Puckerman, Ryan. Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es ir a ver como rayos va a hacer tu amigo para ayudarme o que tome una maldita decisión. Y después de eso, cuando las clases terminen, subirás tu maldito y hermoso trasero a un tren, rumbo a la ciudad de tus sueños y te olvidarás que entre nosotros dos alguna vez pasó algo. Incluso, comienza a olvidarte a partir de ahora, Ryan, porque entre nosotros ya no hay nada" dijo la latina antes de dar media vuelta y subir las escaleras rumbo a algún lugar en donde llorar, dejando a Ryan sorprendido y con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

><p>Ryan no fue a la escuela esa semana y Santana quería preguntarle a Puck el porque. Su novio se preocupaba por ella, aunque no demasiado. Solo lo suficiente como para que no le pasara nada.<p>

"¿Quieres dejarme caminar?" preguntó Santana en voz baja mientras se dirigían a una de las otras clases.

"Espero que no se sepa, tengo miedo de que te tiren un granizado y les pase algo a ti y al bebé" dijo Puck.

"Veo que has tomado una decisión" dijo Santana

"No, todavía no. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejarte desprotegida." dijo Puck. "¿Has visitado a un médico?"

"No todavía" dijo Santana

"Ryan me dijo que su madre no tiene problemas en atenderte después de clases. Cuando quieras" dijo Puck. "Además, como es ginecóloga y obstetra nadie va a sospechar"

"¿Has hablado con él?"

"Si, no sé porque pero está deprimido. Creo que es peor que cuando Quinn lo dejó por Hudson" dijo Puck. "No creo que venga la semana que viene tampoco"

"Pero ¿no le va a afectar en la universidad?"

"No. Él tenía asistencia perfecta. Además ya tiene el título desde los últimos exámenes y como no tiene que rendir ningún recuperatorio no le hace falta venir"

Santana asintió y se preguntó que pensaría Puck si fuera a visitar a Ryan. Quería verlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Incluso ya no aguantaba las ganas de llamarlo a su celular y escuchar su voz, pero siempre lo atendía su contestador. Y ya no era un mensaje con la voz de Ryan, sino simplemente el común que la operadora les otorgaba.

"Creo que debe sentirse mal porque deja a sus madres. Esos tres han sido unidos toda su vida" dijo Puck. Santana se dio cuenta que él seguía hablando y que habían pasado muchos minutos y no había escuchado.

"Seguro" dijo la latina.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo momento, una rubia tocaba el timbre en la casa de los Berry.

"Hola señora ¿está Ryan?" preguntó cuando una mujer afroamericana le abrió la puerta.

"¿Tú quién eres?"

"Soy Brittany, soy amiga de Santana, la cual me va a asesinar si se entera de que estoy aquí. Pero quería hablar con Ryan." dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"Está en su cuarto, la segunda habitación a la derecha. Si te deja entrar, por favor, abre una de las ventanas para que eso se oree." dijo Lyanne. "Y dile que me gustaría hablar con él cuando se le ocurra salir"

"Gracias, señora" dijo Brittany entrando rápidamente y subiendo las escaleras.

"Mamá, te dije que no quería hablar con nadie" escuchó que Ryan decía cuando ella golpeó la puerta.

"Se te escucha triste" dijo Brittany y escuchó movimiento del otro lado.

"¿Brittany?" preguntó Ryan frotándose los ojos cuando abrió la puerta.

"Hola" dijo la rubia entrando en el cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Tenía que hablar con Ryan y quería hacerlo en privado. Aunque sabía que seguramente sus madres supieran todo. Santana se lo había contado alguna vez.

"Disculpa el desorden" dijo Ryan, haciendo que Brittany mirara a su alrededor. No había nada fuera de lugar en toda la habitación, salvo que Ryan tenía un boxer puesto y era lo único que lo cubría.

"Está bien" dijo la rubia levantando los hombros y miró hacia la ventana, la cual ya estaba abierta. "Ahora entiendo por que muchos decían que eras gay. Mira como tienes tu habitación. Ni la de Quinn que se cree lo mejor es tan limpia y ordenada" agregó caminando hacia la cama y sentándose.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Ryan caminando hacia uno de los armarios y poniéndose un pantalón.

"Venía a hablar contigo" dijo Brittany. "Y no, San no sabe que yo sé que está embarazada ni que uds. dos tenían una relación a espaldas de Puck"

"Siempre dijo que eras inteligente."

"¿Por qué no hablamos antes?"

"No lo sé."

"Te vi el otro día, cuando hablabas con San y vi que te dolió mucho lo que te dijo." dijo Brittany triste. "La verdad hasta ella está triste desde ese día. Pero pareciera que el resto de la gente no se da cuenta. Ni siquiera Puck"

"Brittany..."

"¿Le creíste? Porque hasta desde donde yo estaba podía notar que estaba mintiendo."

"Pareció bastante convincente" dijo Ryan mirándola confundido.

"Tienes que entender que San te ama. Creo que demasiado y por eso parecía que se estaba más convenciendo a si misma que a ti"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lord Tubbington me lo dijo"

"¿Tu gato?"

"Si, sabe todo. Mucho más que Jacob Ben Israel"

"Me gustaría conocerlo"

"Antes de que te vayas a NY puedes pasar por mi casa y hablas con San y lo conoces" dijo Brittany ilusionada.

"No creo que Santana quiera hablar conmigo" dijo Ryan agarrando una carpeta que había en el escritorio. "Pero ¿le podrías dar esto cuando la veas?"

"Si se la doy, se va a dar cuenta de que vine a hablar contigo"

"Tienes razón"

"¿Por qué no quieres hablar con ella?"

"No creo que ella quiera hablar conmigo. Dejó bien en claro que no quería saber nada de mi. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué..."

"¿Te dijo que el bebé es de Puck y a Puck lo mismo?"

"Si"

"¿No te das cuenta del porque? Hasta yo que soy tonta lo hago"

"No eres tonta, Brittany. Eres más inteligente de lo que cualquiera de nosotros puede entender"

"Gracias. Pero tengo que repetir el año, así que no lo creo" dijo Brittany.

"¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?" preguntó Ryan

"Porque sabe que te vas a quedar acá con ella" dijo Brittany levantándose y agarrando la carpeta que Ryan tenía en la mano. "Si le escribes algo hermoso se lo doy. Porque no tiene nada adentro"

"Entonces no te preocupes. Ya se la voy a hacer llegar " dijo Ryan

"Ahora te dejo, creo que tienes muchas cosas en que pensar, y tu mamá me dijo que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo" dijo Brittany saliendo de la habitación con la misma alegría con la que había entrado.

* * *

><p>El lunes de la última semana de clases Santana sintió necesario ir a ver a la madre de Ryan. Solo porque lo había visto de lejos y porque sabía que tenía que ver a un médico por su embarazo. No podía creer en las veinte pruebas de embarazo caseras que utilizó.<p>

"Santana" dijo Lyanne cuando la vio entrar en la oficina. Aunque su secretaria ya le había anunciado que la joven había dicho que ella la esperaba, la sorprendió. Santana estaba ojerosa, casi de la misma forma que su hijo. Pero parecía que era mucho más cabeza dura que él.

"Hola, señora Berry" dijo la latina sentándose al frente de ella.

Lyanne solo sonrió y procedió a hacerle los chequeos de rutina, y a sacarle sangre, para que el laboratorio la analice rápidamente, para confirmar el embarazo.

"Antes de que te vayas..." dijo Lyanne mirando como Santana caminaba despacio hacia la puerta "Quisiera hablar contigo"

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Santana volviendo a sentarse al frente de la mujer. Sospechaba cual era el tema de la conversación y, por lo menos, si esta mujer iba a ser su doctora por un tiempo, iba a complacerla. Además sabía de la relación entre ella y Ryan.

"Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte, antes que nada" dijo Lyanne.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"¿Recibiste alguna respuesta de universidades?" preguntó Lyanne.

"Esta mañana llegaron juntas. Dos becas totales. Una académica y otra deportiva." dijo la latina. "Pensé que no iba a escuchar nada. Si no no hubiera dicho nada"

"¿Cómo?"

"Todos habían recibido ya sus respuestas, pero yo no había recibido ninguna. Hasta hoy. Es por eso que decidí venir a verla."

"¿La beca académica?"

"Esa universidad tiene una parte para futuras madres y sus hijos, después."

"¿Cuál es?"

"No creo que deba saberlo..."

"Santana"

"NYU" dijo la latina muy despacio.

"Bien. Te felicito" dijo Lyanne tratando de tragar su enojo.

"Gracias" dijo Santana

"Ryan me dijo que estabas tomando las pastillas anticonceptivas. ¿Le mentiste?"

"No" dijo Santana. Fue segura su respuesta y la doctora sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

"¿Entonces?"

"Ni yo sé que pasó." dijo Santana.

"¿Tuviste sexo sin protección con mi hijo durante el periodo en que no debías tomarlas?"

"Es solo un mes, no creí que..."

"Oh...Santana...él está destrozado."

"¿Cómo cree que estoy yo?" preguntó la latina dejando de una vez por todas largar las lágrimas al frente de una persona.

Lyanne miró a la joven latina y corrió para intentar consolarla. Cuando lo logró, Santana volvió a levantar la vista.

"Pero no puedo decirle que es de él. No cuando él tiene la oportunidad de salir de aquí" dijo Santana.

"Tampoco puedes decirle a Noah que es suyo" dijo Lyanne y vio la sorpresa en la cara de Santana. Parecía que algo había pasado que su hijo todavía no sabía.

"Esta mañana le dije a Puck que no esperaba nada de él y le confesé que no es de él." dijo Santana. "Ahora está intentando saber con quien lo engañé."

Lyanne cerró sus ojos y pensó que su hijo, seguramente, tratando de defender a la joven que tenía enfrente podría haber abierto la boca.

"Cometí un error estúpido al decirle a Puck que era de él, pero si no me iba a la universidad, no quería que Ryan se quedara aquí conmigo. Sé que el lo hubiera hecho." dijo Santana.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Lyanne

"Ahora lo voy a dejar seguir con su vida." dijo la latina. "No sé por cuanto tiempo, porque esta semana sin él casi me vuelve loca"

"Lo amas" dijo Lyanne alejándose de la latina y sacando algo de un cajón. "El te ama. No duerme pensando en porque le dijiste que no era suyo. Y planeando." dijo dejando la carpeta al frente de Santana. "Cuando ayer Noah le dijo que todavía no habías venido a verme, él me pidió que te entregara esto."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Santana agarrando la carpeta.

"Tuve la delicadeza de espiar que podía ser, y son planes que él ha hecho. Para que el bebé y tu estén bien. Sobre todo desde que esa chica Brittany lo fue a ver el viernes"

"¿Brittany?"

"Si. Ahora ¿qué vas a hacer, Santana?"

"No lo sé." dijo la latina en un susurro, levantándose con la carpeta en la mano y saliendo del consultorio.

* * *

><p>"Estoy tan aliviado, Ry" dijo Noah cayendo sobre la cama de su amigo. Era ese mismo lunes a la tarde y recién había podido ir a verlo.<p>

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ryan

"El bebé que espera Santana no es mío" dijo Noah. "Te dije que sospechaba que estaba viendo a alguien más"

"¿Y sabes quién puede ser?" preguntó Ryan tratando de escuchar a su amigo, pero luchando con las ganas de salir corriendo a ver a Santana.

"Mira, la verdad, no me importa. Es un idiota que ahora tiene un hijo con Santana." dijo Noah

"Noah, ella no es tan mala"

"No lo es. Es cierto. Y puede hacer muchas cosas buenas en la cama." dijo su amigo levantándose. "Pero la verdad, no veía un futuro con ella."

"Todavía no entiendo porque empezaron esa relación cuando ninguno de los dos quería algo serio" dijo Ryan.

"Lo principal, por el sexo. Segundo, yo tenía que demostrarle a ma que podía tener una relación duradera y tercero, me servía para ocultar ciertas cosas."

"¿Y ella?" preguntó Ryan

"Creo que era porque quería estar cerca tuyo, además de que soy un buen partido para cualquier mujer"

"¿Cerca mío?"

"Es un chiste que le hacía siempre a Santana al comienzo de nuestra relación. Ella siempre preguntaba por vos. A veces le interesaba más hablar sobre ti, que estar teniendo sexo."

"Noah..."

"Está bien, Ry. Sé que tendrías tus motivos. Santana es una hermosa mujer, yo creo que si ella hubiera estado de novia con mi mejor amigo hubiera intentado algo. Dios, lo hice con Finn."

"Y conmigo" dijo Ryan sorprendiéndose y sobre todo sorprendiendo a Noah.

"¿Cómo...?"

"Por momentos fueron muy obvios."

"¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo mi amigo a pesar de eso?" preguntó Noah.

"Porque realmente...encontré algo mejor. Y con Quinn..."

"Espera..." dijo Noah poniéndose de pie y parándose al frente de su amigo. "¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que Santana me haya confesado que no soy el padre de su hijo?"

"Si."

Noah Puckerman no sabía si hervir en furia y pegarle a su amigo, o dejarlo ahí. Pero era Ryan, la única persona que a pesar de todo, e incluso de saber de su traición hacia él, estuvo siempre a su lado. Por lo tanto, resolvió pegarle y volver a la cama a sentarse. Sabía que Ryan iba a tener una explicación.

Estuvo cinco minutos esperando que su amigo volviera a sentarse, el golpe le había dado de lleno en el ojo, pero seguía un poco enojado y no se movió a ayudarlo.

"Gracias por no pegarme en la nariz" dijo Ryan mirándolo con miedo.

"Explícate" dijo Noah. Ryan lo miró y pudo ver como agarraba las sábanas y sus nudillos estaban blancos.

"Fue la semana en que Quinn terminó conmigo que comenzamos a hablar como amigos. En una fiesta en que ella vio como tú y Quinn desaparecían escaleras arriba" dijo Ryan tratando de tocarse el golpe en su ojo y frunciendo el rostro de dolor cuando lo hizo con solo la punta de sus dedos.

"No te lo toques, idiota" dijo Noah girando sus ojos.

"¿No le tendría que poner hielo?"

"Quiero que mañana camines por la escuela con ese ojo morado, por lo menos nadie me va a decir nada cuando todos se enteren"

"Lo siento, Noah." dijo Ryan y comenzó a llorar. A veces, pensaba Noah, ese chico era demasiado sensible. "Me enamoré al pasar tiempo hablando con ella. Primero pensé que podía vengarme de uds. dos, pero, me gustaba estar con ella, hablar con ella. Y no pasó nada ese primer mes. Comenzó a pasar ese día que tus compañeros de equipo me dejaron encerrado en el armario de gimnasia."

"Ahí habías desaparecido"

"Ellos no vieron a Santana entrar, unos minutos antes" dijo Ryan. "Y hacía frío, y..."

"No quiero detalles, no por ahora" dijo Noah levantando una mano. "Y encima me dejas pegarte. Eres un idiota."

"¿Sigues muy enojado conmigo?"

"No, más que nada estoy enojado conmigo. Dios, me tendrías que haber matado por lo que te hice con Quinn."

"¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?"

"Era tu novia y estaba conmigo"

"Por suerte usaron protección"

"Ryan..."

"No me importa, Noah." dijo el joven divo y se puso de pie. "Cuando...cuando...comencé ese tipo de amistad con Santana...me di cuenta que Quinn y tu van a estar mucho tiempo haciendo eso. No importa con quien esté. Es obvio que por Quinn sientes cosas fuertes, si eres capaz de traicionar a dos de tus amigos."

"¿Qué sientes por Santana?"

"La amo, Noah. No puedes imaginarte como la amo, cuanto la amo. Y cuando, cada vez pasaban cosas con ella, cuando podíamos estar juntos, solo pensaba en el momento en que te enteraras, y volvía a casa mal y lloraba. Y después me ponía a pensar que si fuiste capaz de estar con Quinn, es porque aunque no quieras admitirlo, sientes algo por esa rubia loca. Y yo ya sentía demasiado por ella. Lo siento tanto, Noah."

"No vuelvas a llorar. Siempre que lo haces siento que eres un poco gay."

"Noah..."

"Mira Ry. Yo soy una mierda de persona." dijo Noah levantándose. "Pero sé que no hubieras hecho esto si hubiera sido una simple atracción sexual. No está en ti. No está en tu naturaleza. Si lo hiciste, es porque realmente la amas. Así que, ya no estoy enojado."

"Eres un idiota, impulsivo y, de vez en cuando traidor. Pero no eres una mierda de persona"

"Tendrías que golpearme así quedamos igual"

"No voy a golpearte"

"De acuerdo. Ahora ¿qué piensas hacer con tu baby mama?" preguntó Noah volviendo a la cama de su amigo.

"No quiere saber nada de mi, Noah. Ni siquiera sé porque te confesó que no era tuyo. A mi me pidió que me olvide de lo nuestro la semana pasada."

"Por eso estuviste deprimido. Amigo, tienes que comenzar a decirme las cosas. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudarte si no me dices nada? Y me lo dijo porque recibió las cartas de la universidad. Así que...¿qué vas a hacer con ella?"

"Le di a mi madre una carpeta." dijo Ryan poniéndose colorado.

"¿Cuántos planes hiciste?"

"Muchos. Si iba a Louisville. A NYU. Le abrí una cuenta en un banco, así le deposito dinero para el bebé. Pero eso fue esta mañana, así que...todavía no sabe el número."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sé que quizás no quieras saber de mi, pero sé muy bien que es hijo mío. Y aunque no quieras que me haga cargo, hice muchos planes para ayudarte a decidir.<em>

_Seguramente no te interesa mi opinión, pero desde que Noah apareció y me contó que estabas embarazada, empecé a afirmarme a ese sueño que tenía en el que éramos una familia, con dos o tres niños corriendo a nuestro alrededor. Después me rompiste el corazón al decirme tan segura que era de él, pero no podía dejar de soñar._

_Sé que de ahora en más no tengo nada más para decir con respecto a ese bebé, a pesar de que es mío. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa, el lunes a la mañana, abriré una cuenta en el banco para poder depositarte dinero desde NY. No te voy a dejar criarlo a ti sola, Santana. Y por más que no forme parte de la vida de ese niño, ten por seguro que siempre tendrás dinero para él. Porque voy a hacer lo imposible para que no te suceda nada y no te falte nada._

_Te amo, Santana. _

_Recuerda eso._

_Ryan Berry" _

Santana lloraba abrazada a la carta que Ryan le había dejado dentro de la carpeta. Su madre golpeaba la puerta del otro lado, pensando que le estaba sucediendo a su hija.

La latina se levantó y caminó a su cuarto de baño, para lavarse la cara.

Tenía una misión que llevar a cabo, y era recuperar a Ryan Berry.

Misión que no pudo llevar a cabo, porque después de vestirse y bajar las escaleras, alguien estaba hablando con sus padres en el living. Al asomarse, pudo ver a las dos mujeres Berry y a Ryan parado al lado de Lyanne.

"Santana" dijo Ryan al verla, trató de caminar hacia ella, pero Lyanne lo detuvo.

"Hola" dijo la latina, consciente de que todos la estaban mirando. Pensó de que podían estar hablando los Berry con sus padres.

"Hija, estas mujeres y su hijo han venido a preguntarnos si estás de acuerdo en que él te lleve al baile de graduación" dijo María levantándose y caminando hacia Santana, para arrastrarla hasta el sofá y sentarla entre su padre y ella.

"¿Por qué tanta formalidad?" preguntó Santana.

"Es que, sabemos, que nuestro hijo no es muy...aceptado por los padres de algunas chicas" dijo Hannah Berry.

"La verdad, a mi no me molesta para nada" dijo Marcos López.

"Entonces, hija. ¿Quieres ir al baile de graduación con Ryan o tienes otros planes?" preguntó María mirando ansiosa a Santana.

"Me encantaría ir con él" dijo la joven latina mirando como Ryan sonreía y notando por primera vez el ojo morado.

"Bueno, ahora vayan afuera a hablar entre uds., siempre y cuando las señoras Berry quieran quedarse a cenar con nosotros" dijo Marcos

"Por supuesto que si" dijo Hannah y Lyanne se había levantando y le había dicho algo a Ryan en el oído.

"¿Qué te dijo tu madre?" preguntó Santana cuando estaban afuera. Quería agarrar a Ryan y besarlo, pero sentía que no era el momento, que antes tenían que hablar.

"Me dijo que vas a ir a ir a NYU" dijo Ryan acercándose a ella y agarrando su mano.

"Si, cuando ellos se enteren no se bien que va a pasar." dijo Santana apretando con fuerza la mano de Ryan.

"Podemos aprovechar y decírselos esta noche. Quizás no lo tomen tan bien al comienzo...pero no creo que..."

"Tenemos que arreglar las cosas nosotros antes" dijo Santana mirando el rostro del joven. "¿Puck te pegó?"

"Si" dijo riendo un poco. "Cuando se enteró que el bebé es mío. Pero después se calmó, cuando le dije que sabía de él y de Quinn. Pero no es de lo que quiero hablar, Santana"

"Lo sé. Solo que...no te queda bien ese golpe en el ojo."

"Santana..."

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó una voz que ninguno de los dos esperaba escuchar. "¿Qué estás haciendo con mi novio?"

"¿Su novio?" preguntó Santana mirando a Ryan quien negó con la cabeza y giraron para ver a Quinn mirándolos desde las escaleras.

"Santana...¿qué estás haciendo con Ryan?" preguntó nuevamente Quinn.

"Estamos a punto de cenar, con sus madres y mis padres" respondió la latina

"Pero...es mi novio, es ley uni..." comenzó a decir Quinn

"Quinn hace bastante que no soy tu novio" dijo Ryan parándose delante de Santana.

"Pero ella es la novia..." dijo Quinn.

"¿Venías a hablar conmigo de algo?" preguntó Santana tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Quería...si...no. Pero no se queda así" dijo Quinn dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su auto.

"Solo espero que alguna vez tengamos un poco de paz." dijo Ryan girando para agarrar la cintura de Santana.

"Bueno, entremos. Seguramente esos ya deben ser amigos y no creo que debamos dejarlos tanto tiempo solos" dijo Santana besando rápidamente a Ryan y saliendo del abrazo.

"¿Mañana podríamos salir a cenar? Así hablamos" dijo Ryan siguiendo a la latina.

"¿No le vas a preguntar a mis padres?" preguntó Santana sonriendo mientras se dirigían hacia el comedor.

"¿Lo vas a contar a toda la escuela, verdad?" preguntó Ryan poniéndose colorado.

"Tal vez no" dijo Santana besándolo antes de ir a ayudar con la mesa.

* * *

><p>Al mediodía siguiente, Santana estaba buscando a Ryan por toda la escuela, mientras Brittany la miraba sonriente, caminando a su lado.<p>

Supo que algo pasaba cuando vio a Puck correr en dirección al salón del coro y decidió seguirlo. Se preocupó mucho más al ver que muchos estaban queriendo ver que es lo que sucedía dentro del aula.

Haciendo caso a su poder de porrista, logró empujarlos hasta pasar y no sabía si gritar o reírse por lo que estaba viendo.

Ryan estaba rodeando el piano, para mantenerlo entre él y Quinn, quien tenía detrás de ella a Finn hablándole.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Puck que había logrado pasar el mar de gente y ahora se encontraba mirando a su amigo.

"No me quiere prestar atención" dijo Quinn moviéndose hacia Ryan que esperó unos segundos antes de salir corriendo y pararse detrás de su amigo.

"Dile que se aleje. Está loca" dijo Ryan. "Ahora me ama, se quiere casar conmigo y que hoy cene con sus padres"

"Tendrías que sentirte halagado" dijo Puck riendo por su amigo, quien con el dedo índice pinchaba su espalda. "Una de las mujeres más lindas de esta escuela te está persiguiendo"

"¿Te olvidas de que ese chico que está justo detrás de ella es su novio?" preguntó Ryan quien miró hacia la puerta y vio a la latina mirando lo que estaba pasando. Intentó sonreírle, pero en ese momento Quinn volvió a hablar.

"Ryan, perdóname"

"No hay nada que perdonar, Quinn. Ya te dije. Te gustó otra cosa que no era yo y te fuiste detrás de ella" dijo Ryan mirando a la rubia por debajo de la axila de Noah. "Eso no quiere decir que quiera volver a estar contigo"

"Pero Ryan..." dijo Quinn

"No entiendo porque estamos aquí. Quiero saber como tengo que ir vestido al baile" dijo Finn poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

"No me toques, Finn." dijo Quinn "Estoy tratando de que Ryan me lleve al baile"

"Pero si ya me dijiste que si a mi" dijo Finn parándose al frente de la rubia, por lo tanto tapando a Ryan quien aprovechó el momento para caminar despacio hacia atrás y salir por la puerta en donde todos estaban reunidos, agarrar la mano de Santana y caminar hacia algún aula vacía.

"Tengo hambre. ¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó mientras acomodaba unos asientos.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Santana

"Yo estaba sentado como siempre preparándome para almorzar, y de pronto Quinn entró exigiéndome que la bese, y que la lleve al baile de graduación. Logré levantarme rápidamente y dejar mi bolso junto a la puerta, mientras esquivaba a Quinn. Ahí entró Finn preguntándole sobre que ponerse para el baile así combinaban. Y yo, mientras tanto, me movía de un lado al otro del salón del coro, porque Finn se había quedado en la puerta y no podía escapar"

"Gracioso" dijo Santana. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mirando el tupperware que Ryan le había dicho.

"Le saqué unos libros de nutrición a mi mamá y cociné" dijo Ryan levantando los hombros.

"Si yo no te buscaba en el almuerzo, ¿qué ibas a hacer?"

"Lo iba a freezar y te lo iba a dar a la noche."

"Oh..."

"¿Quieres ser mi novia? Oficialmente, digo. Igualmente cuando le demos la noticia a tus padres, vamos a tener que hacer que nos pusimos de novios un poco más atrás en el tiempo. Pero ahora que podemos estar juntos, sin escondernos de Noah, quiero poder decir que eres mi novia."

"Si quiero ser tu novia" dijo Santana y el joven se levantó y le dio un beso en la boca. "Ahora puedes durar más" agregó la latina cuando se separaron.

"Es que, tengo miedo que esos dos vuelvan a aparecer" dijo Ryan sentándose y acomodando su silla para estar más cerca de Santana.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?"

"¿Cenar? Mis madres tienen guardia, así que pensaba preparar algo en mi casa. De paso podemos hablar tranquilos"

"Eso le quita todo el romanticismo. Tendrías que haberme dicho que era una sorpresa."

"Bueno, creo que es algo a lo que voy a tener que acostumbrarme" dijo Ryan cuando estaba por dar un mordisco a lo que tenía en su tenedor.

"De acuerdo, ahora Finn y Quinn se están peleando y todos preguntan donde estás" dijo Noah entrando en el aula y sentándose al lado de su amigo.

"Hola Puck" dijo Santana

"Hola" dijo el muchacho un poco fríamente. "No entiendo que le pasa a esa rubia"

"Necesita que alguien se acueste con ella y le de un buen orgasmo" dijo Santana y Ryan la miró sorprendido. "Lo siento, Puck"

"Está bien." dijo el joven. "Es probable. Últimamente solo me da placer, pero ella no quiere recibir nada"

"Por eso estás con algunas de las porristas" dijo Ryan

"Por lo menos puedo meter mi..." comenzó a decir Puck cuando vio la cara de Santana. "Me olvido de mujer embarazada"

"Ya se me pasaron las naúseas" dijo Santana. "Por hoy" agregó.

"Bueno, los dejó. Supongo que por hoy van a estar tranquilos ya que esos dos van a estar peleando por un tiempo" dijo Puck levantándose.

"Gracias Noah" dijo Ryan y el muchacho solo asintió.

* * *

><p>"¿Así que vas a ir a NYU?" preguntó Ryan.<p>

Estaban en la casa de él, sentados en la mesa.

"Si, por eso le confesé a Puck que no era su hijo. Lo siento Ry, por eso" dijo la latina mirando su plato.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó el joven. Por fin podían hablar y no iba a dejar de pasar la oportunidad de sacarse eso de encima.

"Ryan, quería que siguieras tu sueño. Te amo y no iba a decirte que éste era tu hijo para que te quedes conmigo, aquí. Quería que siguieras tu sueño."

"Pero mi sueño podía incluirte."

"Ry, yo no sabía si iba a ser aceptada en una universidad. No llegaron las respuestas hasta ayer. Y no quería que te sientas obligado a quedarte conmigo. Por eso dije que era de Puck. Lo lamento tanto, me encantaría poder volver el tiempo atrás."

"Oh...pero...no importaba, Santana. Quiero que entiendas eso. No importaba entonces, y no me importa ahora"

"¿Qué?"

"Si no entrabas en ninguna universidad, iba a encontrar la forma de mantenernos a los 3 en NY hasta que puedas empezar a estudiar allí"

"Lo sé, leí tu carpeta"

"¿En serio?"

"Tenías muchas opciones. ¿Cómo hiciste para reunirlas a todas?"

"Pasé tiempo investigando. Estaba deprimido, no manco"

"¿Por qué fueron anoche con tus madres a pedirle permiso a mis padres?"

"Cuando ellas llegaron, me vieron con una bolsa de verduras congeladas en el ojo y exigieron explicación, Noah se las dio y ellas nos abrazaron llorando porque van a ser abuelas. Entonces pensaron que lo mejor era que fuéramos los 3 a pedirle permiso a tus padres. Ellas saben que no hay muchas personas en Lima que nos acepten. O que me acepten a mi como yerno. Entonces querían tantear las aguas, acercarse con buena intención."

"Pero lo hicieron tan formal. Esta mañana en el desayuno mis padres no podían dejar de hablar de uds. dos. Estaban fascinados con la idea de que pudieran tener una nueva cena con ellas."

"Tienes que entender que a pesar de todo, ellas sufrieron mucho desde el momento en que llegaron a Lima. La gente aquí no ha sido muy buena con ellas, por lo tanto comenzaron a hacer lo posible para, aunque sea, respetar a los demás. No importa lo que les hagan o les digan, ellas hacen todo lo posible para demostrar que no son unos monstruos"

"Son mujeres, no son monstruos" dijo Santana.

"Los homófobos no piensan igual, además, para ellos somos distintos. Yo soy distinto. ¿Crees...crees que tus padres acepten nuestro bebé?"

"¿Crees que podamos sobrevivir sin su aceptación?"

"Santana..."

"Solo pregunto por las dudas."

Decidieron cambiar de tema, por unos momentos aunque sea. Terminaron abrazados mirando televisión, y Ryan decidió llevarla a su casa.

"¿No dijiste que tus madres tenían guardia hoy?" preguntó Santana cuando vieron que el auto de las madres de Ryan estaba en la entrada de su casa.

"Si." dijo el joven y después de estacionar se quedaron mirando la casa unos minutos.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a ver que está sucediendo?" preguntó Santana. Por dentro temblaba con la idea de que sus padres se hubieran enterado del embarazo.

Y no se equivocaba cuando entraron y vieron a los cuatro padres llorar abrazados.

Lyanne fue la primera en notarlos y se alejó del resto de los padres y los llevó hasta otra de las habitaciones.

"La cocina siempre parece ser un buen lugar para hablar" dijo Ryan.

"Tu madre se dio cuenta, Santana" dijo Lyanne. "Bueno, encontró una de las pruebas de embarazo"

"¿Van a matarme?" preguntó la latina agarrando fuerte la mano de su novio.

"No, no van a hacerlo. Por un lado por la beca, por el otro porque parece ser que mi hijo les cae bien" dijo Lyanne. "Al comienzo estaban medio enojados, por eso nos llamaron. Pero después de que les explicamos las cosas, más o menos. No la verdad"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana

"Tú y Noah estaban distanciados y comenzaste la relación con Ryan" dijo Lyanne poniendo una mano en el hombro de la latina. "Ahora, vayan a enfrentar la inquisición"

Ryan y Santana asintieron y volvieron a la habitación en donde los tres restantes padres estaban esperando.

Para sorpresa de ambos, los padres de la latina se levantaron y los abrazaron, felicitándolos por la noticia.

Cuando Ryan y Santana quedaron solos unos momentos, compartieron una mirada y un beso, antes de volver a escuchar a sus padres, hablando de los planes que ya estaban armando para ellos.

* * *

><p>Hannah y Lyanne gastaron una memoria de 4 GB en fotos de su hijo antes de que saliera a buscar a Santana para ir al baile de Graduación.<p>

Ryan iba con un traje negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata fina negra.

Santana lo esperaba ansiosa, escuchando como sus padres hablaban de a quien querían que se pareciera el bebé. Y sacándole fotos también.

"No pensé que fueran a estar tan felices" dijo sin pensarlo.

Sus padres se quedaron quietos un segundo y la miraron.

"Nunca pensamos que pasara tan rápido eso" dijo su padre. "Pero no nos molesta que sea con Ryan. Siempre escuchamos cosas sobre él y parece que te hace feliz."

"Lo hace" dijo Santana

"Entonces nosotros somos felices" dijo su madre.

Cuando Ryan llegó 15 minutos después, Santana estaba atrasada arreglándose el maquillaje porque habían llorado.

"Ryan, ahora que podemos hablar tranquilos." dijo Marcos.

"¿Señor?" preguntó Ryan

"¿Qué planes tienes con respecto a tu paternidad y la universidad?"

"En NYU a Santana le dan la posibilidad de un departamento cerca del campus para las mujeres embarazadas y con pareja. Pensábamos tomar uno de esos, total yo viajaría hasta NYADA. Mientras tanto trabajaría para poder pagarnos nuestra vida ahí. El departamento ese es un poco más caro que los dormitorios en la universidad, pero yo tengo bastante dinero ahorrado y mis madres dijeron que nos iban a ayudar, por lo menos hasta que podamos mantenernos solos. Mientras tanto Santana puede estudiar. Eso es lo que me interesa, que ella también pueda cumplir sus sueños."

"Por un momento pensé que era un discurso armado" dijo Marcos sonriendo. "Nosotros también vamos a ayudar, de eso no queda duda"

"Muchas gracias, señor" dijo Ryan poniéndose de pie para estrechar la mano de su suegro.

"Ahora vayan a pasar su última noche en la secundaria" dijo Marcos escuchando que Santana ya estaba en la cima de las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Salieron del baile contentos, portando sus coronas de rey y reina de la graduación, ante la atónita mirada de aquellos que habían votado por Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson.<p>

Salieron acompañados de Noah y Brittany, quienes reían cada vez que escuchaban a la latina decir que era una mujer embarazada y que no debía tratarla con brusquedad.

Ryan era incapaz de tratar mal a Santana, simplemente era una broma que la latina le hacía. Broma que siguió durante un tiempo, cuando ya los dos estaban en NY.

* * *

><p>Su primer hijo nació entre Navidad y Año Nuevo, en Lima, a pesar de todos los pronósticos. Ryan casi se fuma un paquete entero de cigarrillos, aunque los despreciaba completamente.<p>

Pero estaba nervioso y mucho más cuando Santana quiso que estuviera dentro de la sala de partos.

Le pusieron de nombre Eli López Berry y Santana lloraba al notar lo perfecto que era el hijo que tenía junto a Ryan.

También lloró cuando Ryan le dijo que la amaba, con esa suavidad que él solamente podía impregnarle a las cosas.

Y unos días antes del primer cumpleaños de Eli, durante la Navidad, Santana volvió a llorar al ver como su novio se arrodillaba al frente de ella y le preguntaba si quería ser su esposa.

Obviamente la latina dijo que si, y no se sorprendió cuando Puckerman se ofreció como padrino, después de todo podía acostarse con las damas de honor.

Ryan casi que llora también, pero Puck le dijo que dejara de ser tan sensible, que ahora era un hombre y que tenía un hijo.

Ryan nunca pudo sacarse la culpa de haber engañado a su amigo, pero era Noah, y Noah solía agarrar y bromear con ese momento. Porque después de todo, podía notar que su amigo amaba a Santana.

Y así lo dijo el día que contrajeron matrimonio los dos juntos, felices ante un altar lleno de conocidos. Y algunos que habían conocido el comienzo de su amor. Y también al frente de aquellos que los habían traicionado y a quienes ellos habían traicionado.

Pero ¿si la traición era por amor y al final se perdonaban, era traición?

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Antes que nada, tengo un enorme bloqueo, y no, no es que tengo un enorme bloqueo pero me escribí una historia de 10358 palabras (sin contar esta parte y la superior)._

_Este one shot esta en los que siempre empiezo cuando tengo bloqueos y lo terminé. Creo que solo quedaban unas 1000 palabras para arreglar._

_Así que perdón si está muy largo o al final es como que pierde el sentido, pero pasaron meses entre que lo escribí, lo dejé, lo seguí, y finalmente lo terminé._

_Kitties, espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad! Y que ahora comiencen de forma espectacular el nuevo año! _

_Yo tengo un montón de cambios ahora, así que por eso creo que ando bloqueada, pero no se preocupen, ya me voy a golpear la cabeza con algo y continuó con las otras historias._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**Lopz: **jajaja Rachel tuvo que insistir bastante. Nunca descarté el Riverchele, pero nunca tuve una idea que se me aparezca para llevarla a cabo del todo. Entonces es como que no me le animo todavía. Saludos y Feliz Año Nuevo y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Danielle:** muchas gracias por la review! Me cuesta el lado tierno de San, pero creo que este tiene un poco. Si no lo tiene, es porque se me mezcló con muchos one shots. Feliz Año Nuevo y Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** mi cabeza está en esos one shots e historias, obviamente no es normal, así que mil disculpas por lo que podés haber leído en todo un día! Jjajaja. Lo lamento tanto, no sé como aguantaste! Jajaja. Bueno, Andru, muchas gracias por las reviews y espero que tengas un buen inicio de año! ¿Cómo vas con los prepartivos que te tocan? Besos y gracias por leerme!_

_Kitties, reitero mi saludo de que su inicio de año sea muy bueno._

_Espero leerlas pronto!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	86. Infección

**Título: ****Detrás de su espalda**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****6,040**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, menciones de Faberry y Brittana.

**Summary: ****La infección fue sorpresiva, zombies en el mundo mientras el invierno se acercaba. Perder a la persona que amas, fue todavía peor. Pero por lo menos, se tenían la una a la otra mientras todo comenzaba a cambiar. **

**Rating: ****M**** por las dudas**

**IMPORTANTE: ****Se mueren personajes.  
><strong>

**N/A: Sabemos que no me gusta demasiado el drama, pero este tiene algo del mismo. Estoy saliendo del bloqueo, así que perdón si es muy malo. **

**Fecha de Publicación: ****10/01/2014**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Infección<strong>

No era un secreto.

Cuando el apocalipsis zombie atacó el país, es decir, el continente, ya nada era un secreto.

Uno a uno sus familiares y amigos fueron muriendo. Convirtiéndose en esas cosas que caminaban sin vida por las calles de Lima, mientras ella intentaba escapar junto a Brittany hacia algún lado donde pudieran pasar una noche más, vivir una noche más.

Y no era un secreto su relación, porque para ese día en que los zombies llegaron a Lima, ya todos sabían de ellas.

Pero no eran las únicas y lo sabían, quizás ella podía ayudar a la otra pareja que había sido descubierta el mismo día que ellas.

Sabía que Quinn iba a proteger a Rachel con su vida, y probablemente ya no estuvieran en ese pueblo.

Sabía bien que Brittany diciendo "Quinn" en voz baja y corriendo hacia dicha rubia en el medio de la calle, cuando el sol estaba cayendo no era algo bueno.

Pero Quinn no parecía tener los síntomas, no parecía un zombie. No lo pareció hasta que Brittany la arrastró hacia donde Santana seguía escondida, y rápidamente mordió a su novia.

No lo parecía.

No era un secreto que Quinn Fabray se había convertido en zombie, pensó Santana mientras miraba como alguien le clavaba una espada en la cabeza, entre lágrimas.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Rachel entre lágrimas, agarrando el cuerpo de Quinn y acostándolo despacio en el piso. "Me golpeó y se escapó mientras yo estaba en el piso. No quería que saliera. No quería que mordiera a nadie" agregó buscando una carretilla que la latina no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí y cargando a la rubia.

"Lo siento mucho" volvió a decir, desapareciendo por los lugares en donde menos zombies había.

No era un secreto que Rachel Berry iba a deshacerse de la mujer que amaba.

S&R

Quizás fue un milagro cuando habían pasado 24 horas y Brittany no tenía ningún síntoma de transformarse.

"No estaba del todo convertida" dijo Santana en voz alta, mirando como el pecho de su novia se levantaba y bajaba con cada respiración. Tratando de buscar una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado.

Pensó en Rachel y en el dolor que había visto cuando el cuerpo sin vida, definitivamente, de Quinn cayó al piso.

Deseó que el invierno no estuviera llegando, porque no sabía como iban a superarlo las dos solas, en el medio de la nada.

Quizás Rachel hubiera encontrado una forma de escapar de todo, estaría feliz con Quinn. Buscando refugio. Quizás, tendrían que haberse quedado con ella.

S&R

En dos semanas se habían alejado tan poco de Lima, que todavía podían ver la silueta del pueblo detrás de ellas.

"Es porque caminamos fuera del camino" dijo Brittany la mañana en que Santana le comentó eso.

"Si vamos por el camino, nos pueden atrapar esas cosas" dijo Santana.

"¿Crees que Rachel esté bien?" preguntó la rubia. No las habían nombrado desde ese día, no querían tal vez recordar lo que había sucedido. Ver a una amiga convertida en esas cosas, ver a otra matarla.

"Eso espero" dijo Santana y no volvieron a hablar sobre ellas. No durante unos cuantos días, por lo menos.

S&R

Ya en la tercer semana se habían convertido en expertas en ocultarse a la noche, pero Lima siempre seguía en sus miradas. No sabían porque, pero Santana ya creía que estaban caminando en círculos, alejándose despacio como en una espiral. Esperando algo.

Fue la noche en que ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, que estaban juntas y abrazadas dentro del tronco de un árbol, que escucharon voces cerca. Se pegaron mucho más la una a la otra, hasta que escucharon que los zombies estaban dejando Lima, mientras más cerca el invierno estaba.

Santana esperó que las voces pasaran de largo y miró en los ojos de la rubia. La sentía distante últimamente, pero quizás era por el hambre y el frío que solían pasar noche tras noche.

"Mañana volveremos" le dijo en el oído, sabía que era lo que quería y le iba a dar eso.

Se despertó temblando de frío y el cuerpo de Brittany ya no estaba a su lado. No la escuchaba tampoco en la cercanía.

Salió despacio y pudo ver que Brittany estaba sentada lejos de la entrada del tronco del árbol. Llorando.

"¿Britt?" preguntó despacio y la rubia levantó el rostro. Santana pudo ver, entonces, la piel casi morada de su rostro, sus manos azules y como la vida se estaba alejando de sus ojos.

"Vete San." dijo Brittany.

"¿Cuándo...?" preguntó Santana, no entendía en que momento la habían mordido. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Quinn la había mordido y ni siquiera estaba del todo convertida.

"Quinn" dijo Brittany y siguió llorando.

"Te amo" dijo Santana viendo como el cuerpo de la rubia caía al piso, sin escucharla.

Quiso correr hacia ella, pero pudo comenzar a escuchar los gruñidos. Brittany ya no estaba en ese cuerpo y ella no tenía nada para defenderse.

Juntó sus pocas cosas, y salió corriendo rumbo a Lima.

S&R

Llegó tres días después, y porque ni siquiera paró a dormir. O a comer. Estaba muerta de hambre, pero necesitaba parar a llorar, y no sabía donde.

Lo que habían escuchado era cierto, pocos zombies había en Lima, ya que los que había visto hasta ese momento, los había visto caminando hacia el sur.

No supo porque caminó hasta la casa de Rachel Berry, pensó que quizás podían pasar la pena las dos juntas, después de todo la diva había matado a Quinn.

Golpeó despacio la puerta trasera, cuando el sol comenzaba nuevamente a caer.

Escuchó movimiento dentro y supo que, a no ser que los zombies hubieran logrado abrir puertas, había alguien vivo ahí dentro.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó una voz de hombre, que Santana reconoció como la de Puckerman.

"Santana" respondió ella.

"¿Te mordieron?" preguntó él y la latina giró sus ojos.

"Si, soy un maldito zombie que sabe golpear puertas y hablar, Puckerman" dijo ella y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Entra rápido" dijo él agarrando su hombro y arrastrándola hacia adentro. Santana no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar ante el abrazo que ahora estaba recibiendo, pero no pudo dejar de llorar en cuanto sintió unos brazos a su alrededor.

"Estás a salvo" fue lo único que dijo Puckerman antes de soltarla. Santana asintió y se limpió con la manga sucia los ojos.

"¿Por qué no enciendes una maldita luz?" preguntó Santana notando que ya la noche había caído afuera y que estaban a oscuras.

"Solo subimos durante el día." dijo Puckerman. "Ven conmigo" agregó guiándola hacia una puerta. "Estamos viviendo en el sótano. No es lo más cómodo, pero es lo único que tenemos."

"¿Cuántos son?" preguntó Santana tragando saliva.

"Pocos." dijo Puck. "Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Lauren y yo...bueno, creería que si ahora te quedas, vamos a ser más"

"Eso espero" dijo Santana encontrando el enorme sótano iluminado y cuatro pares de ojos mirándola.

Rachel la miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dijo nada. Los demás la recibieron con simples holas, y Kurt y Blaine subieron las escaleras para hacer una guardia.

Santana se sentó y esperó, no sabía qué.

Alguien le puso un plato enfrente con comida, y un vaso con agua. Cuando giró vio que era Rachel, pero la diva no dijo nada.

"Rachel cambió" dijo Lauren despacio a su lado. "Desde el día que tuvo que matar a Quinn, cambió. Tenemos suerte si dice alguna palabra, pero de alguna forma se comunica con Puckerman y él la entiende."

"¿Por qué la mató?" preguntó Santana aunque sabía la respuesta.

"¿Por qué no?" fue la pregunta que hizo Puckerman sentándose a su lado. "Quinn había sido mordida, y Rachel no pudo evitar la infección. Según ella podía. Pero Quinn ya estaba casi transformada y se escapó. Creemos que para no lastimar a Rachel, la golpeó y salió a la calle."

"El resto lo sabes" dijo Lauren.

"Britt se convirtió hace 3 días" dijo Santana. "Por la mordida de Quinn"

"Tardó bastante" dijo Noah.

"Pensé que al no convertirse enseguida...que no le iba a..pasar." dijo Santana.

"Pensamos que ya estaría bien lejos de Lima" dijo Puckerman.

"Quisimos irnos, pero caminábamos en círculos sin perder de vista el pueblo. Nos alejábamos de a poco. Fue el único lugar en el que pensé cuando Britt comenzó a gruñir" dijo Santana sintiendo las lágrimas caer por su rostro.

"Lo siento tanto, Santana" dijo Rachel, había escuchado toda la conversación y había vuelto a llorar.

Santana asintió mirándola a los ojos. Ella no fue valiente, no mató a la mujer que amaba, huyó de ella, pero dejando su cuerpo en poder de esa infección. Rachel seguramente la había pasado mal desde el momento en que clavó esa espada en la cabeza de Quinn.

"¿Cómo llegaron a juntarse acá?" preguntó Santana cambiando de tema.

"Vimos ese día como Rachel...bueno, eso...y la vimos partir. Se suele mover bien entre las calles de Lima. La seguimos y vimos que se refugiaba aquí. En una de las expediciones por comida, encontramos a Blaine y a Kurt, y los trajimos. Durante el día estamos arriba, porque así mantenemos la luz aquí abajo. Pero a la noche, nos guardamos aquí. Es el lugar más seguro. " dijo Puckerman.

"Tenemos estas espectaculares espadas, así que a veces podemos salir y matar una de esas cosas." dijo Lauren.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Si los dejamos vivos se reproducen. Hemos matado a varios de ellos" dijo Noah.

"Muerden a alguien más y ya tienes un zombie más dando vueltas" dijo Lauren.

Santana asintió y miró la pequeña figura de Rachel caminar hacia un colchón en el suelo.

"Vas a tener que dormir con ella. Hasta que consigamos otro colchón" dijo Lauren.

Rachel giró y miró a Noah, quien asintió y miró a la latina. "Aunque si no quieres dormir con ella, dile y ella subirá a algunas de las habitaciones del piso superior"

"Está bien" dijo Santana. "No hay problema"

S&R

Y no había problema, porque al acostarse junto a Rachel a partir de esa noche y en las siguientes, las dos lloraban juntas hasta dormirse.

De a poco los llantos se hacían más cortos. Y Santana solía hablar demasiado las noches que hacían guardia.

Porque se ofreció a hacer las guardias con ella, y se convirtió en una persona silenciosa si la diva no estaba presente.

Su primer zombie murió en una de sus guardias. Rachel le estaba enseñando a usar la espada, y el zombie apareció de repente en el patio trasero de la casa.

Santana giró ante el rostro de la diva, cuyas facciones se habían endurecido. Pero Rachel hablaba poco y nada, así que Santana había tenido que aprender a leer su rostro, sus ojos.

Cuando vio el zombie acercándose hacia ellas, agarró la empuñadura con las dos manos y corrió hacia el zombie clavándole la espalda en la boca, y viendo como caía al piso. Ya sin vida.

Rachel puso una mano en su espalda, para calmarla, porque Santana siguió clavándole la espada con furia.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer esto y seguir en este lugar?" preguntó la latina arrodillándose en el piso lo más lejos posible del zombie muerto.

"Vamos adentro, si ese nos escuchó, pueden venir más" dijo Rachel tratando de levantarla del suelo.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana con dolor en la voz. "¿Qué fue lo que maté?". Pero no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Rachel estaba más concentrada en levantarla. "¿Por favor?"

La diva suspiro como cansada, pero se detuvo de sus intentos de levantar a Santana, pensando cual sería la mejor solución. Podía escuchar las pisadas arrastradas de algunos otros zombies cercas.

"Te prometo que si entramos enseguida, te lo cuento" dijo Rachel y Santana se levantó despacio y agarró los hombros de la diva.

"¿Me lo prometes?" preguntó Santana

"Te lo prometo" dijo Rachel antes de empujarla hacia un lado y clavar la espada en la cabeza de un zombie que había aparecido por detrás.

Casi corrieron hacia la puerta trasera y entraron cansadas a la cocina. Se quedaron escuchando los sonidos afuera, pero parecía que solo dos zombies las habían escuchado.

"Tienes algo que contarme" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva y llevándola hacia el living, en donde la sentó y puso una manta sobre ellas.

"Mataste un zombie" dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo sé, Rachel. Pero si yo me siento mal por haber matado a alguien que no conozco...no me quiero imaginar..." dijo Santana devolviendo la mirada.

La diva volvió a suspirar, sabía hacia donde quería ir la latina con esta conversación. Santana había llegado hacía casi un mes, y había hablado con ella y únicamente con ella.

"No son ellos. Ellos ya no están" dijo Rachel.

"Necesitas hablarlo, te estoy ofreciendo mi oído, porque no creo que puedas con cualquiera de las cuatro personas que están abajo, no creo que comprendan." dijo la latina en voz baja.

Rachel volvió a suspirar. Lo hacía mucho cada vez que Santana hacía una pregunta. Pero si hablaba era real.

"Sé que no crees que sea real. Que nos vamos a despertar y que vamos a estar con ellas. Pero lamentablemente es real, Rachel." dijo Santana y se sorprendió al ver una nueva emoción en los ojos de la diva. "No, no leo la mente, Rachel. Simplemente...todas las mañanas, cuando no hacemos guardia, me pregunto si todo esto es real. Sé que seguramente estás pasando por lo mismo"

La diva miró hacia la ventana. Estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad, dejando una sola línea para poder ver que ningún zombie se acercara a la casa. O si pasaban por la calle.

"No era ella." dijo Rachel de pronto. Rompiendo el silencio con una simple frase que Santana sabía que daba lugar para más. Por lo tanto, la latina esperó. Si le llevaba toda la noche esperar para escuchar a la diva hablar, lo iba a hacer. "Quería escapar, ir a ver a su madre. No pude detenerla cuando todavía era humana, no sé como se me ocurrió intentar detenerla después." Santana pudo ver a Rachel comenzar a jugar con sus manos. "Me prometió que iba a tener cuidado, le dije que iba a ir con ella." continuó la diva despacio. "No quiso. Judy no estaba muy de acuerdo con nuestra relación, pero lo estaba intentando. No quería que se sintiera presionada. Le dije entonces que la acompañaría hasta estar cerca de la casa y ahí aceptó. Me quedé esperando hasta que salió, media hora después, agarrándose el brazo derecho y con lágrimas en los ojos. Judy ya era un zombie en ese momento y aunque ella intentó razonar...Santana, intentó razonar con un muerto vivo..." la incredulidad en la voz de Rachel era igual a la que la latina estaba sintiendo. Sabía que por eso había huido de Brittany cuando la escuchó gruñir. Ya no quedaba más nada de ella en ese cuerpo. "Volvimos a la casa y ahí me contó que había pasado. Pude verla convertirse paso a paso, y la había atado en la cama. Pensé que cuando lograra atarla a una cama sería para algo de sexo, pero en realidad, tuve que atarla para esperar. No quería matarla cuando todavía quedaba algo de humanidad en ella. Me dijo que me amaba antes de soltarse de su amarre, y golpearme en la cabeza."

Santana se decidió agarrar una de las manos de Rachel, más que nada porque sabía que necesitaba hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando. Rachel suspiró otra vez, Santana se había vuelto demasiado buena en leer sus suspiros. Sabía que éste era de agradecimiento.

"Yo...no puedo saber si sentía que ya estaba cerca de abandonar su cuerpo o no, pero...me desperté del golpe al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Los habíamos visto y sabíamos que les costaba abrir la puerta. Igual...me asomé por la ventana y la vi caminar. No parecía zombie, no sabía...si ya estaba convertida o no...se giró y me miró a los ojos desde la calle. Pude ver...que ya casi no quedaba nada de ella en ese cuerpo. Pude ver que se estaba despidiendo de mi." Una gota caliente cayó sobre la mano de Santana que sostenía una de la diva. "Cuando la vi desaparecer rumbo al centro, bajé corriendo las escaleras y por un minuto pensé que debía dejarla ir. Pero no podía soportar que mordiera a alguien y pasara esa infección a otra persona, y alguien más tuviera que sufrir. Así que bajé al sótano y agarré una de las dos espadas de mis padres, ellos eran fanáticos de esas ferias del Renacimiento ¿sabes? Y se hicieron hacer esas dos espadas, son de acero. Diferentes tipos de acero. Casi como una katana. Bueno, no importa. Agarré la espada y salí por la puerta trasera en donde agarré la carretilla.

Alcancé a ver la figura de Quinn doblar en una calle antes de salir corriendo, no me importaba si me agarraba alguna de esas cosas, tenía que llegar a ella antes de que lastime a alguien. Cuando doblé la esquina vi que se dejaba agarrar por Brittany, y me dije que si se dejaba agarrar por un humano, sin morderlo, seguramente la transformación no se había completado.

Cuando volví a girar, por donde ellas habían desaparecido, la vi morder a Brittany. Supe que ya no había ninguna Quinn en ese cuerpo. Así que corrí y le clavé la espada en la cabeza, matándola definitivamente"

Santana se había movido durante los últimos minuto del monólogo de Rachel Berry, y la había abrazado.

"No me había dado cuenta que extrañaba tus monólogos hasta ahora" dijo la latina generando una pequeña risa en la diva. "Lo siento, pero sentía el momento bastante pesado."

"Está bien" dijo Rachel entre lágrimas y con una sonrisa. "Creo que me hacía falta"

"Rachel...¿qué hiciste con...ella?" preguntó Santana recordando ver a la diva cargar la carretilla con el cuerpo de Quinn Fabray, lejos de la zona en donde ellas se estaban escondiendo.

"Lo quemé. El olor de los zombies muertos atraen a más zombies. Así que lo quemé. Pero me lo llevé de donde estaban uds. para que no atrajera más de esas cosas" dijo la diva.

"Gracias" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel irónicamente.

"Me diste 3 semanas más con ella" dijo Santana abrazando con más fuerza a la diva.

S&R

La primer nevada, en los primeros días de diciembre, trajo bastantes sorpresas.

Por un lado, Santana se levantó una mañana para encontrar a Puckerman mirándola fijamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó notando que Rachel no estaba en el sótano.

"Gracias." dijo él mostrándole su puño. "Ahora es más fácil estar con ella."

"Solo tenías que hacerla hablar" dijo la latina levantando sus hombros.

"No quería hablar conmigo" dijo Noah.

Santana se quedó mirando sus manos, hasta que se levantó para desayunar.

S&R

Ese mismo día tuvo su primera misión para salir de la casa. Más allá del parque trasero.

"¿Comida?" preguntó la latina.

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Tenemos que salir a buscar comida."

"¿Y cómo hacemos eso?" preguntó Santana mirando la cara de Kurt y Blaine, que giraron sus ojos.

"No quedaba mucho en el supermercado la última vez." dijo Kurt

"Tendremos que entrar en alguna casa y ver si queda algo en sus alacenas." dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo. Pero no llevamos las espadas" dijo Santana

S&R

No habían hecho ni tres cuadras, cuando vieron el primer zombie. Estaba quieto, hundido en la nieve y parecía estar dormido.

Rachel se acercó despacio y lo mató. Ni siquiera la había olido.

"Supongo que la nieve oculta nuestro olor." dijo con un poco de tono de pregunta.

"Debe ser por eso que los zombies se estaban moviendo hacia el sur." dijo Santana y ante la mirada interrogante de la diva continuó. "Esa última noche, escuchamos a gente caminando entre el bosque, diciendo que los zombies estaban dejando Lima. Habíamos decidido volver al día siguiente."

"Oh." dijo Rachel acercándose y poniendo una mano en su antebrazo como forma de consuelo.

"Cuándo llegue Navidad, ¿cantarías para mi?" preguntó Santana con una triste sonrisa.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel antes de volver a caminar.

S&R

Pero ese día estaría lleno de sorpresas, además de los zombies congelados por el frío.

"Gente" dijo Santana en voz baja y Rachel asintió.

"Seguramente se dieron cuenta de que podemos ir caminando tranquilamente." dijo la diva.

"¿Sabías que había más gente?"

"Lo supuse." dijo la diva. "Siempre parecía acabarse rápido las cosas en el supermercado"

"Podríamos ir a alguna de las mansiones con todos estos, y comenzar a hacer algo todo juntos, para levantar el pueblo." dijo Santana

"Mira, Santana" dijo Rachel señalando una casa, y la latina pudo ver a Finn, Carole y Burt apareciendo en el umbral. "No creo que sigamos todos juntos mucho tiempo más"

"¿Por qué esta zona tiene casi todos sus habitantes?" preguntó la latina notando que en cada casa había por lo menos dos habitantes.

"Esta zona está al sur de Lima. Los primeros zombies aparecieron por el norte, ellos ya estaban avisados cuando ellos llegaron a esta parte. No sé si se defendieron o no, pero seguramente pudieron sobrevivir casi tres meses, así que algo habrán descubierto" dijo la diva.

"O ya estaban avisados" dijo Santana.

S&R

Volvían horas después, con un carrito lleno de latas de conserva, algo de leche que había quedado, algo de carne envasada cuando el ruido las sorprendió.

Rachel puso una mano en el cuerpo de Santana justo cuando estaban por cruzar una calle.

El camión militar que pasó al frente de ellas, se detuvo cuando uno de los soldados que estaba encima las vio y gritó.

"¿Tienen hambre, señoritas?" preguntó mirando el carrito.

"No, solo estamos preparando una cena con los zombies, para festejar la nevada" dijo Santana irónicamente.

"Santana..." dijo la diva.

"Lamento mi pregunta estúpida. Veo que han estado haciendo más que buscar comida" dijo el soldado señalando las espadas.

Un auto se detuvo detrás del camión militar, y un hombre con las señas de Sargento, se bajó del auto rumbo a ellas dos.

"¿Dónde están viviendo?" preguntó después de presentarse.

Cuando escuchó la respuesta, asintió y les dijo que buscaran a sus compañeros y fueran a la escuela.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Estamos reuniendo a todos los sobrevivientes, así nos organizamos. El norte es el lugar más seguro ahora ya que los zombies se han congelado con la nieve o huido al sur. Pudimos matar a muchos mientras iban llegando, pero la cuestión es que no vuelvan a aparecer." dijo el sargento.

"¿Saben si la escuela está libre de zombies?" preguntó Rachel.

"La vaciamos durante la noche. Aunque no sabemos que podemos hacer con los cuerpos" dijo el Sargento.

"Quemarlos." dijo Rachel y el hombre asintió. "Es buena idea, por lo menos vamos a tener una gran hoguera en la escuela para que todos la vean y sepan que es seguro."

S&R

Recibieron comida caliente y mantas, mientras los militares se aseguraban de que todo el pueblo sobreviviente estuviera en el auditorio.

Después de eso cada uno escuchó las tareas que les habían encomendado.

Santana y Rachel se sorprendieron al escuchar que estaban juntas en su nueva tarea.

"¿Sabes algo de plantar cosas?" preguntó la latina mientras salían de la escuela.

"No mucho." dijo Rachel. "Supongo que nos dirán como hacerlo"

"¿Cómo vamos a plantar cosas en pleno invierno?" preguntó Santana deteniéndose de golpe.

"Van a irse a vivir a otro lugar, con un invernadero" dijo el soldado que les había hablado a la tarde.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si es posible, si." dijo el soldado comenzando a caminar junto a ellas. "Estamos haciendo esto en todos los pueblos del norte, y vamos bajando. Se dejarán a algunos soldados para prevención, y algunas personas ayudarán en la vigilancia. Uds. también, ya que van a estar a cargo de algo muy importante, como la plantación de verduras."

"¿Cómo saben que podemos meternos en esa casa?¿Cómo saben que sus dueños no están vivos y escondidos?" preguntó Santana

"En el caso de que vuelvan, tendrán que adaptarse a que uds. van a estar viviendo ahí. Para muchos es lamentable de que ahora el gobierno se esté apropiando de las casas, pero el invierno es el mejor momento que tenemos para deshacernos de los zombies." djio el soldado. "Con el frío parece que hibernaran. Resulta que por eso suelen atacar más de noche, durante el día calientan su cuerpo con el sol."

"Si algunos van a ayudar en la vigilancia, ¿van a recibir entrenamiento?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Pero...por ejemplo, uds. dos van a recibir también entrenamiento en como hacer balas y todo eso. Hay cosas que faltan." dijo el soldado.

"Uh, genial, vamos a hacer volar una casa de desconocidos" dijo Santana

"Toda la gente del pueblo va a estar viviendo en la misma zona, supongo que uds. van a seguir viviendo con sus amigos" dijo el soldado deteniéndose justo en la entrada de la casa de Rachel. "Las espero aquí."

"¿Cómo sabe tantas cosas de quienes viven en este pueblo?" preguntó Santana.

"Vamos a buscar las cosas y después le sigues haciendo preguntas" dijo Rachel arrastrando a Santana hacia adentro.

S&R

Al final, se enteraron de que el gobierno se había encargado de revisar las vigilancias pre zombies y observar con drones el lugar. Los drones estaban equipado con cámaras infrarrojas. Después de ver en que lugar había gente viviendo en cual no, se dedicaron a observar las casas deshabitadas con pequeños robots perfeccionados por Homeland Security. Eran tan pequeños que podían entrar por un ducto de ventilación.

Así pudieron saber que casas eran las indicadas para que fueran habitadas y convertidas en lugares en donde se pudieran hacer cosas para ayudar al pueblo a sobrevivir durante el invierno.

La casa a la que las morenas fueron enviadas, era una mansión.

Fue un poco incómodo cuando se enteraron que, además de sus 4 compañeros de hasta entonces, Finn y sus padres habían sido establecidos ahí.

Rachel trataba de mantenerse lejos del joven, quien parecía una llorona a cada minuto.

Pero al invernadero, que ya había sido preparado como para que ellas pudieran empezar a cosechar y volver a sembrar, solo podían entrar ellas dos y la persona que recogía lo cosechado.

"Te estás escondiendo demasiado aquí adentro" dijo Santana un día. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que estaban en esa mansión.

"Estoy cansada de Finn" dijo Rachel. "Y como no sabe la contraseña para entrar, es el mejor lugar."

Santana se sentó en un banco y miró la fecha. Había ido por algo a ese lugar, esa mañana, antes de que los demás habitantes se despertaran.

"¿Cómo crees que prepararon todo tan bien?" preguntó la latina.

"No lo sé. Pero por lo menos tenemos algunas verduras listas para cosechar" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "Hoy podemos sacar algo de lechuga"

"Genial" dijo Santana acercándose a la diva. "Tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Feliz cumpleaños, Rachel" dijo Santana dejando un rápido beso en sus labios y sacando un papel doblado de su bolsillo.

Cuando Rachel lo abrió sonrió al ver que era una foto. Era una foto en las que estaban con las mujeres a las que habían amado y a las que ahora extrañaban.

"Gracias" dijo la diva devolviendo el beso, aunque sin pensarlo.

Ninguna de las dos pensó demasiado en el beso, en los besos, simplemente siguieron adelante. Como si no hubieran existido tal vez, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

S&R

Para el día anterior a esa Navidad, Santana se encontraba haciendo guardia junto a Puckerman. Les solían cambiar el compañero de guardia para que se conocieran entre todos los que habían quedado en Lima.

"Así que...¿Rachel eh?" preguntó Puckerman golpeándola despacio con su hombro, mientras vigilaban un perímetro del pueblo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina mirando al joven.

"Vamos...seguramente algo está pasando entre uds."

"No pasa nada."

"Santana, no creo que hayas pasado meses durmiendo solo con ella"

"Pasamos meses durmiendo"

"Santana...no me creas idiota"

"No lo creo. Lo eres"

"Pero creo que...podrían las dos tener una segunda oportunidad."

"¿No te parece que es muy pronto? Brittany..."

"Si ella vuelve a aparecer, seguramente no será ella. Será su cuerpo, pero ahí adentro ella no está" dijo Puckerman enojado. "Las dos se aferraron a un pasado que ya no va a volver. ¿Cómo crees que estoy yo, sin saber como está Beth, o Shelby? Si supiera que Shelby está bien, seguramente Beth también lo está."

"Noah..."

"No, tu me dices Puck. Solo ella puede decirme Noah y porque es insoportablemente insistente." dijo él. "Santana...hay algo más entre uds."

"Por favor" dijo la latina cerrando los ojos.

Pero si se lo ponía a pensar, a solas o después, cuando Puckerman cerró la boca, sabía que él tenía razón.

Entre ellas había algo más. Quizás se habían unido mientras sus novias estaban vivas, y las cuatro eran felices, pasando el tiempo juntas. Pero tal vez, después de eso, mientras se abrazaban a la noche en este nuevo mundo, mientras recordaban a las personas que amaban, ya sin llorar, las cosas podrían haber cambiado.

"Puede ser" dijo cuando estaban volviendo a la casa, después de que otra pareja los hubiera reemplazado en la guardia.

"Te lo dije" dijo Puckerman sonriendo.

S&R

El mismo día, encontró a Rachel revisando una de las casas no habitadas. Mientras más cercana estaba la Navidad, más actividades tenían todos para hacer. Además de cuidar el invernadero que les habían dado (y había otro más que había sido otorgado a otras personas, así producían otras cosas) tenían que salir durante el día a revisar las casas que no estaban habitadas y sacar lo que pudiera servir.

Pero no estaba sola, estaba con Kurt.

"¿Puedes hacer algo para que mi hermanastro se detenga?" preguntó el divo mirándola fijamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel mientras abría unos cajones. "Hay ropa, seguramente puede servirle a alguien" dijo sacando una bolsa de plástico y comenzando a meter la ropa en ella.

"No lo aguanto más. No habla contigo porque dice que lo evitas. Lo cual no te culpo. Pero cuando paso las noches con ellos, cenando y eso, se la pasa llorando" dijo Kurt. "Y realmente me tiene cansado. Carole me dijo que si no hubiera sido por mi padre no hubieran sobrevivido."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo.

"No sé. Algo. Acuéstate con él o algo" dijo Kurt. "Me está cansando"

"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?" preguntó Rachel ofendida. "Digamos...¿recuerdas con quien estaba antes de que todo esto comenzara?"

"Si, pero...aunque sea liberas tensión...no sé" dijo Kurt

"No, Kurt. No siento nada por tu hermano y no me voy a acostar con él por lastima. Además de que no tiene el equipamiento que me gusta" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces acuéstate con Santana, pero haz algo" dijo Kurt

"Como si Santana quisiera acostarse conmigo" dijo Rachel viendo un hermoso collar dorado, con una estrella con un rubí como dije.

"Espero que en alguna de estas casas encontremos algo que pueda regalarle a Blaine." dijo Kurt. "Total nos dieron permiso"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Para sacar algo para regalar" dijo Kurt.

"Ahh.." dijo Rachel mirando el collar y sonriendo inconscientemente. Se lo guardó y siguieron revisando.

Volvieron arrastrando un carro enorme, lleno de bolsas con ropa y comida enlatada que había quedado en esas casas.

S&R

La cena de Navidad cada uno la pasó con quien quería. Santana se sorprendió de que Rachel la esperaba en su habitación.

Santana se sorprendió de notar los cambios en la habitación.

Tenían una de las mas grandes de toda la casa, con baño en suite. Rachel había ido agregando pequeñas cosas.

Hasta que esa noche se encontró con que Rachel había agregado una mesa y un par de sillas.

"¿Algún día me vas a sorprender con carne?" preguntó la latina dejando un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo cerca de la ventana. En donde vio que había otro más pequeño.

"Quizás eso es lo que puedas cenar hoy" dijo Rachel. "Tengo entendido que los que han salido a cazar tienen unas buenas presas"

"Ojalá me sorprendas con carne" dijo Santana aplaudiendo al imaginar un pedazo bien suculento.

"¿Quieres comer ahora?" preguntó Rachel.

"Antes voy a bañarme" dijo la latina haciendo eso, no quería sentarse a cenar esa noche especial y sucia.

Rachel asintió y esperó, sentada en la cama, mirando algo en la televisión. Bueno, algo en el dvd. Porque algunas antenas todavía no habían sido restauradas.

Santana salió del baño una media hora después y esperó.

Para su sorpresa había carne en el menú esa noche, y no podía estar más feliz.

Cuando se acostaron esa noche, Santana acercó el cuerpo de Rachel al suyo y suspiró contenta.

"Me tienes que cantar algo." dijo despacio.

"¿Qué?"

"Te dije que me ibas a tener que cantar algo para Navidad. En pocos minutos va a ser Navidad. Quiero que cantes" dijo Santana

"¿Qué quieres escuchar?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"No sé. Lo que quieras" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva pensando unos segundos y comenzando a cantar.

"Un villancico" dijo Santana en voz baja, observando las facciones de la diva.

Y cuando Rachel terminó el estribillo, Santana unió sus labios en un beso mucho más largo que los que habían compartido hacía una semana atrás.

Rachel se sorprendió primero, pero respondió el beso dejando de lado el estupor.

"Feliz Navidad" dijo Santana mirando la hora, sabiendo que ya era 25 de diciembre.

"Feliz Navidad" dijo Rachel volviendo a juntar sus labios.

A pesar de que rodaron en la cama, besándose hasta bien entrada la madrugada, no pasó a mayores.

Por un lado, porque ambas pensaban que debían hablar, por el otro porque eso era lo que podían hacer hasta ahora.

S&R

Las noches habían cambiado desde el momento del beso, además de que ambas habían quedado fascinadas con sus regalos.

Santana usaba el collar que Rachel le había dado, casi todos los días y la diva solía usar el iPod que Santana le había regalado también todos los días.

"Veo que tu humor cambió" dijo Puckerman acercándose a la latina que estaba regando una tanda de verduras en el invernadero. "El de Rachel también"

"Puckerman..." dijo Santana en tono de advertencia.

"No, para mi mejor. Me das buenas imágenes." dijo el joven.

"No voy a darte detalles" dijo Santana

"Le voy a preguntar a ella" dijo Puck caminando hacia la otra punta en donde Rachel estaba revisando las semillas.

"No te voy a decir nada, Noah" dijo la diva apenas llegó.

"¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a pedir?" preguntó él.

"Se escucha todo en este lugar" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

S&R

No era un secreto que el mundo había cambiado.

No era un secreto que habían tenido que seguir adelante después de perder lo que más amaban.

Tampoco fue un secreto su relación, cuando las vieron besándose a las 12 en punto en el inicio del nuevo año.

Poco a poco, dejó de ser un secreto que los zombies estaban desapareciendo. Dejó de ser un secreto que el invierno ayudó a los militares a acabar con ellos, y que la gente aprendió como tenía que defenderse mientras podían matarlos.

Si era un secreto la infección que había atacado al mundo.

Pero años después, ya no importaba saber si la infección seguía o no. Porque si algún zombie aparecía, seguramente terminaría muerto y quemado.

A veces, Santana y Rachel hablaban de Brittany, se preguntaban si la rubia seguiría rondando la tierra.

Las extrañaban, ninguna de las dos podían negar eso.

Rachel solía decir que sería distinto si las cuatro estuvieran juntas, pero el mundo no lo había querido así.

Santana asentía junto a ella y la abrazaba antes de cambiar el tema y el humor.

Recordar a las dos rubias se había vuelto un momento que tenían todos los días. Más allá de todo, habían sido sus primeros amores y esa infección se las había arrebatado.

Quizás estar juntas, era una forma de recordarlas también.

Pero aunque el mundo había cambiado, las dos sabían que había algo que no había cambiado.

El amor seguía siendo una fuerza poderosa en el mundo.

Y ellas, aunque el tiempo avanzó rápido y su relación de forma lenta, pudieron encontrar un día las palabras para declarar su amor a la otra.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Yo saliendo del bloqueo con esto que no sé si salió tan bueno o no. Pero estaba como en trance apenas la idea apareció._

_Hay muchas cosas que no sabía como las iba escribiendo, hay muchas partes que solo mis dedos escribieron comunicándose con mi mente, de golpe. Sin pasar antes por mi._

_Así que si es muy malo, pido disculpas. _

_Es drama, así que no me manejo demasiado con el mismo._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Danielle02: **muchas gracias por la review! Espero que este haya sido un poco más satisfactorio que el de cambio de género. Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** fue bastante raro el summary, no? Pero bueno, a veces ni yo sé lo que quiero escribir o lo que quiero contar. El 21 fue genial, realmente. La pasamos muy bien. Ver a dos personas tan felices, es lindo. Que se yo. ¿Cómo estuvo la despedida?¿Cómo va la confección? Andru, espero que hayas empezado bien el año y pasado unas hermosas fiestas! Muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**Lopz:** Ryan me gustó como salió en ese one shot. Siempre en el cambio de género me gusta hacer más a Rachel quien cambie, porque Santana sería muy parecida a Puck. Espero que hayas empezado genial el año y logres todo lo que te propongas! Nos vemos pronto! Saludos! Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Guest:** muchas gracias por la review y por la idea. Realmente en este momento no estoy tomando pedidos. Cuando vuelva a hacerlo, tendré en cuenta tu idea. Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme Kitties._

_Besos enormes! _

_Lore!_


	87. Besos en Silencio

**Título: ****Besos en Silencio.**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,749**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López.

**Summary: ****Eran extraños los momentos en que estaban a solas. Y desde ese primer día, siempre había un beso en el medio. Pero siempre en silencio. Un silencio cómodo que a las dos le hacía sentir bien.**

**Rating: ****M**** por las dudas**

**IMPORTANTE: **por ahí son pequeñas cosas, pero estoy saliendo del bloqueo.

**Fecha de Publicación: ****12/01/2014**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Besos en silencio.<strong>

Rachel no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando. Acababan de bajar del colectivo que traía al Glee Club después de sus primeras seccionales y la mayoría de sus compañeros, se había ido rápidamente a su casa.

En la playa de estacionamiento de la escuela solo quedaban dos autos, uno reconoció claramente como el de Santana, y el otro del Sr. Schuester.

Pero no los veía a ninguno de los dos por ningún lado.

Sabía que era inútil llamar a sus padres, ya que no estaban en la ciudad, y Noah tenía el problema de Quinn y su embarazo.

Y estaba comenzando a llover.

Vio salir a la latina enojada de la escuela, quien se detuvo inmediatamente al verla todavía parada ahí. Vio sus ojos con lágrimas e inclinó la cabeza.

Santana miró hacia atrás, y Rachel entendió lo que había pasado.

Le dejó sus cosas a la latina y caminó enojada hacia adentro de la escuela hasta que encontró a la srta. Pillsbury y al sr. Schuester hablando.

"La próxima vez que hable con Santana al respecto de lo que pasó hoy, hágalo al frente del grupo" dijo Rachel. "Sabe bien que no fue ella"

"Rachel, esa no es..." dijo Schuester tratando de excusarse.

"No fue ella. Y lo salvamos. Y ud. no estaba ahí. Así que no creo que ud. sea la persona correcta como para andar castigando a inocentes sin hacer nada para merecerlo." dijo la diva y dio media vuelta.

Había pasado un límite y lo sabía.

Pero no le importaba.

Al darse vuelta casi choca con la latina que la había seguido preocupada.

Vio el agradecimiento en sus ojos, aún con las lágrimas en ellos y asintió.

Estiró sus manos para recoger sus cosas y Santana negó con la cabeza antes de volver a salir del edificio.

Rachel frunció sus labios en una clara incógnita pero siguió a la latina hasta el estacionamiento, en donde pudo ver como ella acomodaba todo en el asiento trasero de su auto y se apuraba para abrirle la puerta del acompañante.

Santana la siguió hasta su casa, y Rachel ni siquiera se preguntó porque era tan cómodo el silencio entre las dos.

Cuando llegaron y Rachel estaba por despedirse, Santana se bajó del auto y agarró sus cosas. Al entrar en la casa, la latina recorrió habitación por habitación, como controlando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera lastimar a Rachel y asintió cuando volvió a pararse al frente de la diva, que la miraba sorprendida.

Rachel dejó sus cosas al lado de la puerta y fue sorprendida una vez más. Esta vez fueron los brazos de la latina que la rodearon en un abrazo lleno de agradecimiento y Rachel sabía que era por lo de hacía unos minutos atrás, y por lo que pasó cuando descubrieron que alguien había entregado la lista.

Rachel no supo si fue un error o no, pero cuando se separaron del abrazo, Santana le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios, antes de abrazarla rápidamente y marcharse.

La diva no sabía muy bien que pensar, pero sabía que no iba a cambiar demasiado las cosas en la escuela.

* * *

><p>Extrañamente las cosas habían cambiado un poco en la escuela después de ese día. Y Rachel ahora estaba buscando a Santana por los pasillos de un hospital que no conocían, ya que Brittany le había anunciado que estaba con un ataque de pánico por miedo a que a Quinn le pasara algo.<p>

Ese era el día que habían dejado todo para ir al parto del hijo de Quinn y Noah, y Rachel había llegado un poco más tarde que los demás, porque había ido a hablar con Shelby.

La encontró en las escaleras, sentada y abrazada a sus piernas.

No sabía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía si debía hablarle. Pero Santana se preocupaba bastante por sus amigas, y Quinn era su amiga.

La latina levantó su mirada y vio a Rachel, antes de volver a bajar sus ojos.

La diva decidió que lo mejor era consolarla en silencio. A pesar de que habían pasado meses en buenos términos, hablando siempre en presencia de otras personas, cuando se encontraban a solas, siempre se mantenían en silencio.

Rachel se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, despacio, dándole el tiempo necesario para alejarse si así lo quería.

Pero así estuvieron durante unos pocos minutos, hasta que Santana apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la diva y suspiró.

Las lágrimas parecían haberse detenido, así que Santana agarró con sus manos, la mano libre de la diva y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

Por lo menos hasta que las dos recibieron el mensaje de que Beth había nacido y que tanto madre como hija estaban bien.

Santana miró a la diva con una sonrisa y se inclinó despacio. Rachel solo pensó que quería abrazarla, pero la latina volvió a unir sus labios antes de ponerse de pie y estirar una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

S&R

Horas después era Santana quien estaba buscando a Rachel, ya que se habían enterados todos juntos, que la madre biológica de la diva iba a adoptar a la hija de Quinn y Puck.

No supo porque se le ocurrió buscarla en el mismo lugar en donde ella se había escondido antes, como primera opción, pero ahí estaba.

Santana sabía que debía estar con Quinn, pero Judy estaba ahí, apoyando a su hija en cada paso. Pero por alguna razón, se sentía tan atraída a esta pequeña morena, que no podía dejar de buscarla con la mirada, que no podía dejar de desear que Brittany quisiera hablar con ella así la veía sonreír, que no podía dejar de soñar con la próxima oportunidad que tuviera de besarla.

Como ella había hecho antes, Santana se sentó a su lado, pero pasó su mano por la cintura. Y esperó. Rachel era mucho más sensible que sus mejores amigas, así que seguramente el mirar al vacío no era algo que hiciera seguido.

Y no se equivocó, ya que en el momento en que terminó de acomodar su brazo, Rachel giró y hundió su rostro en su cuello para llorar. Santana sentía todo su hombro mojado pero la diva no emitía ningún sonido. Empezó a acariciar su espalda, para transmitirle el mensaje de que estaba ahí con ella.

Esperó que se hubiera calmado del todo, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

Cuando Rachel se calmó, Santana sacó un pañuelo que le ofreció para que se limpie la cara, y la diva lo usó.

Cuando terminó con eso, Santana agarró su barbilla y le dio el beso más largo y más dulce que hasta entonces le había dado.

Se separaron y Santana apoyó su frente en la de la diva, mirándola a los ojos.

No sabía que decirle, nunca sabía que decirle. Cuando estaban solas, Santana se pasaba el tiempo tratando de hacerla sonreír, pero el tiempo pasaba sin más que silencio entre ellas, porque la latina buscaba en su mente que decir o que hacer. Por eso estos momentos eran especiales para ella, porque al final terminaba besándola.

No entendía porque, pero 3 besos y ya era adicta a los besos de Rachel Berry.

Se levantaron despacio y Santana asintió, para ella Rachel estaba hermosa, más allá de los ojos rojos.

* * *

><p>La próxima vez que estuvieron completamente solas (no contaban las veces que se habían vuelto a ver en el verano, en donde siempre estaban rodeadas de gente, o en la escuela, con el mismo problema) fue durante las regionales del nuevo año.<p>

Santana tenía un solo y Rachel sabía que iban a ganar gracias a ella. Estaba en un kiosco, dos horas antes de la competencia, tratando de comprar algo dulce, cuando Brittany se paró a su lado y le dijo que Santana necesitaba a alguien con talento para calmar sus nervios y que le gustaba el chocolate.

Rachel se quedó pestañeando unos segundos, hasta que la rubia añadió que estaba en el baño del primer piso.

La diva compró chocolate y caminó decidida hacia el baño del primer piso en donde pasó el seguro por la puerta al ver como la latina caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, sacudiendo las manos y hablando en español.

Santana levantó la vista cuando Rachel estiró una mano con la barra de chocolate hacia ella. Sonrió agarrando el dulce y con la otra mano la muñeca de la diva, atrayéndola hacia ella.

La abrazó mientras comía el chocolate y Rachel pensaba que estos momentos siempre eran en silencio. Se preguntaba en que instante de sus jóvenes vidas, el silencio había comenzado a ser importante entre ellas. Se preguntaba cuando sería el momento en que ellas comenzaran a ser importantes en vez del silencio.

Santana terminó el chocolate, y se paró adelante de Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

La diva leía en sus ojos que Santana quería decirle muchas cosas, pero sabía que no estaba lista para decir todo lo que leía en sus ojos.

Rachel levantó sus hombros, como diciéndole que no importaba que no pudiera hablar. Y Santana bajó la mirada.

Esta vez fue Rachel la que inició el beso, pegándose despacio a la latina y tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad para el momento en que tenía que salir a cantar al escenario.

Santana se atrevió a agarrar la cintura de la diva, pegando sus cuerpos un poco más de las veces anteriores, y se alejó del beso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rachel la ayudó a arreglarse el maquillaje después del beso, mientras Santana no dejaba de darle algunos pequeños. Y salieron juntas del baño, rumbo a la sala en donde tenían que encontrarse con sus demás compañeros.

* * *

><p>Esos besos eran algo que no sucedían muy a menudo, y si las miradas que Santana le estaba tirando desde el otro lado del salón del coro, mientras planeaban que iban a cantar en el baile de Promoción significaban algo, Rachel no entendía.<p>

Muchas veces habían tenido oportunidades para estar a solas, pero desde las regionales, todo el mundo parecía que se había complotado y las interrumpía.

Cada vez que encontraban un momento, y mientras se acercaban en silencio la una a la otra para un nuevo beso, alguien entraba en donde sea que ellas estuvieran.

En el baile de Promoción, mientras Santana salía enojada por perder la corona, pudo ver a Rachel entrar al baño detrás de Quinn.

Quiso seguirla, después de hablar con Brittany, pero solo esperó hasta ver a Quinn salir del baño, seguida por la diva unos dos minutos después.

Santana caminó en dirección a Rachel y agarró su brazo arrastrándola a la zona oscura de la escuela.

Apenas estaban fuera de la vista de cualquier mirada indeseada, Santana empujó a la diva en contra de la pared y comenzó a besarla.

Rachel pasó sus manos por el cuello de Santana, acariciando los cabellos de la nuca de la latina, quien emitió un pequeño gemido.

Santana agarró las caderas de la diva y las pegó a la suya.

Las dos terminaron de besarse, no solo en la boca, sino también en el cuello, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Rachel se sintió confundida cuando vio algo que no había visto antes en los ojos de la latina. Esperanza.

Quiso preguntarle que significaba, pero sabía que iba a romper esos momentos. No quería romper esos momentos.

Le gustaban esos momento con Santana en silencio, aunque ya estaba deseando muchos momentos más.

Santana le dio un beso más antes de separarse de ella y esperarla hasta que se acomode la ropa para volver a la zona iluminada y pasar a un cuarto de baño antes para volver al gimnasio de forma presentable.

La latina hizo algo más antes de salir sola hacia el gimnasio. Mientras Rachel se arreglaba el maquillaje, Santana mantuvo su mano en la espalda baja, como protegiéndola.

* * *

><p>El tiempo entre ese momento y el siguiente fue poco, ya que viajaron a NY a las Nacionales. No, no tenían una habitación en la cual esconderse, ya que el presupuesto era bastante chico.<p>

Como Finn había logrado escaparse solo, ya que Rachel lo rechazó para cenar, Santana la seguía con la mirada en cada uno de sus pasos.

Cuando la vio salir de la habitación, emitió una rápida excusa ante la pregunta de Quinn y salió detrás de ella.

La vio perderse por la escalera y corrió rápidamente.

Ésta vez, Rachel la esperaba para arrinconarla ella en contra de la pared, y así pasar más de media hora besándose.

Los ojos de Santana brillaban de alegría cuando se separaban, los de Rachel también.

Y a la diva le pareció que Santana estaba por decir algo, pero se arrepintió a último minuto.

Volvieron juntas a la habitación agarradas de la mano y casi entran así, cuando se dieron cuenta a último minuto.

Se soltaron las manos lentamente, y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos antes de volver a juntarse con los demás.

* * *

><p>Rachel se sorprendió de recibir la invitación a una fiesta de Noah Puckerman unos días después de regresar a NY. Cuando vio a Santana observando con detalle la interacción de los dos judíos, levantó una ceja interrogante para saber que estaba sucediendo. O aunque sea entender.<p>

Santana solo sonrió y asintió, como diciéndole que ella también lo haga.

Sabía que la alegría de Noah no era falsa cuando ella dijo que si, y que no era imaginación suya cuando le pareció que Santana sonreía mucho más.

Mientras se estaba preparando para ir a la fiesta ese viernes, después de enterarse de que en realidad era para festejar el segundo lugar en las Nacionales, se preguntó como se escaparían con Santana para algunos momentos juntas.

"¿Crees que si rompen el silencio se acabará la magia?" fue lo primero que preguntó Brittany cuando abrió la puerta de la casa de Noah. Parecía como que la estaban esperando. "Creo que las dos tendrían que vocalizar un poco más" agregó la rubia mientras la empujaba hacia el medio de la fiesta.

Rachel se relajó un poco al notar que solo eran los miembros del coro y comenzó a hablar con aquellos con los que mejor se llevaban.

Tomó algo de alcohol, no demasiado, hasta que comenzaron los juegos.

Los primeros solo eran para beber, así que pasó de largo bajo la atenta mirada de Santana, que solía acercarse y quedarse a su lado, rozando por unos momentos sus manos mientras miraban a los demás.

Después llegó el juego de la botella, Rachel no sabía que tanto había que hacer, así que se decidió a mirar las primeras rondas, hasta que la botella tuvo que ser girada por Santana. Extrañamente le tocó a ella y las dos se besaron durante unos 10 segundos hasta que todos aplaudieron.

Cuando Rachel tuvo que girar la botella, Brittany alegó que Rachel no sabía como hacerlo y que ella la giraría por la diva.

Rachel la miró sorprendida, pero sabía de antemano a quien iba a tener que besar. Sonrió pensando en que Brittany había ayudado en cada uno de los momentos que recordaba.

Esta vez les tocó besarse durante unos 30 segundos y tenían que mostrar lengua.

Noah y Brittany gritaban de alegría al ver las lenguas de las dos pasar de boca en boca, mientras algunos de los otros solo aplaudían y pedían que no les tocara girar de nuevo.

Sabían que Santana era una experta en hacer caer la botella en el lugar en el que ella quería y sabían que podían llegar a estar en ese ir y venir durante horas, ya que Brittany no iba a dejar que Rachel besara a cualquier otra persona.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, Rachel se levantó para ir a la cocina a tomar algo de agua, mientras Santana también salía de la ronda, pero para decirle algo a Brittany en el oído quien corrió detrás de la diva.

"Espera a que empecemos 7 minutos en el cielo" dijo Brittany asustando a la diva.

"¿No somos demasiado grandes para eso?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Importa?" preguntó Brittany "Quizás tengas más besos como ese que acaban de compartir con Santana"

"Brittany" dijo la diva tratando de entender que quería decir la rubia, tratando de saber que más iba a pasar.

"No, no. 7 minutos, con Santana, tú y ella, solas en un armario oscuro...Dios...como me gustaría poner una cámara ahí" dijo la rubia dejando la cocina y a Rachel sorprendida.

Cuando volvió al lugar en donde todos estaban reunidos, algunos jugando todavía con la botella, Rachel escuchó como Noah gritaba que era momento de 7 minutos en el cielo y todos gritaron contentos.

Se reunieron alrededor del armario y pusieron los nombres de todos en un sombrero. Rachel observó la dinámica del juego, después de todo, era la primera vez que iba a una de esas fiestas.

Los primeros en pasar fueron Noah y Brittany, quienes salieron con la ropa mal acomodada después de que Artie rodara para golpear la puerta cuando el tiempo había llegado a su fin.

Rachel perdió la concentración cuando miró hacia la latina, quien tenía los ojos clavados en ella y se lamía los labios cada dos segundos.

Se quedó sorprendida cuando alguien dijo su nombre y volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta que todos la estaban mirando.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó despacio y Kurt la agarró para meterla en el armario, diciendo que le tocaba con Santana.

Rachel esperó hasta que vio a la latina entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, después de clavar sus ojos en los de la diva.

Les costó unos dos segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a conectarse y las dos se abalanzaron en contra de la otra.

Sus labios ya se buscaban completamente sin necesidad de ver, y sus manos se rodeaban de memoria.

7 minutos después, Noah y Brittany golpeaban la puerta diciéndoles que el tiempo había terminado.

Salieron despeinadas, y Santana portaba una enorme sonrisa que no muchos le habían visto. Al único que no parecía gustarle lo que estaba pasando era a Finn, pero parecía que a los demás o no le importaba o les gustaba ver a las dos morenas sonrientes.

Rachel sabía que no debía tomar más, pero decidió que un par de cervezas no iban a causar más daño, así que se dirigió a la heladera a buscar una de esas y miraba como los demás continuaban con el juego.

Después de la segunda, y viendo que la latina se mantenía del otro lado de la habitación y vigilándola de reojo o a través de Brittany, Rachel se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en el piso superior.

Cuando salió, Santana la estaba esperando y agarró su mano, siempre en silencio.

Rachel solo sonreía mientras la seguía ciegamente hacia uno de los cuartos de la casa de Noah y se encerraban ahí.

Cayeron en la cama y Santana volvió a besarla hundiendo sus manos en el cabello de la diva, mientras ella hacía su parte.

Rachel no supo que la posesionó en ese momento, mientras Santana besaba su cuello, para llevar sus manos al cierre del vestido rojo que la latina estaba usando y comenzó a bajarlo. No supo como hizo para cambiar posiciones, mientras sacaba el vestido de Santana de su cuerpo, y

la latina solo se mordía sus labios mirándola actuar.

Rachel no pudo contener un pequeño gemido en el momento en que vio los pechos de Santana sin nada que los cubriera, pero sabía bien que todavía faltaban algunos pasos antes de poder tocarlos.

Santana aprovechó el momento de duda para sacarle el vestido a Rachel y sonrió al ver que la dejaba en el mismo estado que ella.

Ahora solo tenían los zapatos puestos y las bragas puestas, y Santana agarró la cintura de Rachel para acostarla sobre ella.

Los besos aumentaban la excitación entre las dos, y Rachel estaba segura de que también aumentaban la temperatura de la habitación.

Santana fue la que no pudo contener un gemido, mucho más fuerte que el que la diva había emitido unos minutos antes, cuando llevó una de sus manos al pecho de la diva.

No pudo contenerse demasiado y cambió la posición para poder envolver los pechos con su boca, mientras Rachel arqueaba su espalda de placer debajo de ella.

Fue la diva quien la detuvo de seguir descendiendo con su boca, y la llevó de nuevo hacia arriba, para besarla mientras ella dedicaba minutos de atención a los pechos de la latina.

Fue Rachel quien llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Santana, y gimió al sentir la humedad.

Y fue Santana quien se detuvo cuando estaba lista para penetrarla, y la miró a los ojos para saber si la diva estaba segura de lo que estaba por pasar. Más allá de que no habían cruzado palabras sobre lo que pasaba entre ellas, no podía seguir sin el consentimiento de Rachel.

La diva asintió despacio, y se preparó para hacer lo mismo que Santana estaba a punto de hacer con ella.

Imitó cada movimiento de Santana cuando estuvo por fin dentro de ella, y se sorprendió al comenzar a escuchar los gemidos de placer que la latina emitía.

Ella tampoco pudo contenerse, pero esos gemidos hicieron que aumentara sus embestidas y su velocidad, tratando de llevar a Santana al máximo placer.

Llegaron juntas en un solo grito y se besaron mientras bajaban del orgasmo. Sus dedos no querían salir de la otra, y volvieron a moverlos cuando el primer orgasmo había terminado.

Rachel se sintió querida cuando después de la cuarta ronda, Santana la besó una vez más y la abrazó cerrando los ojos para dormir.

Se preguntaba desde cuando sentía la necesidad de tener sexo con una persona con la que se había besado varias veces, sin decir ni una sola palabra en el medio, pero extrañamente no la preocupaba demasiado. Eso era lo extraño.

Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, por solo sentir los brazos de Santana a su alrededor.

S&R

Se despertó y vio que afuera todavía seguía oscuro. Miró la hora y notó que eran las 5 de la mañana y sus padres, nuevamente de viaje, habían llamado una vez.

Se levantó despacio, sin despertar a Santana, que con el correr del tiempo se había movido un centímetro y había aflojado su abrazo alrededor de ella.

Cuando había terminado de ponerse las bragas, Santana giró su rostro y la miró.

Rachel sonrió al verla despierta y se arrodilló al lado de la cama para besarla una vez más.

Se volvió a levantar y cuando agarró el vestido, lo que temía que fuera el momento que arruinaría todo, simplemente lo mejoró.

"Quédate a dormir conmigo" dijo Santana. "Quédate conmigo" agregó despacio.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

"Si" dijo Santana.

"¿Y cuándo nos despertemos?¿Cuándo tengamos que salir a la mañana y pasar por todos ellos?"

"Son las..."

"5 de la mañana"

"5 de la mañana para hablar de esto, pero si te sirve...Rachel, estoy cansada de buscar esos momentos en los que puedo estar a solas contigo para besarte. No me importa lo que ellos piensen de nosotras, supuestamente son nuestros amigos. Y tenemos 3 meses para disfrutar de nosotras sin la presión de la escuela" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama y corriendo la sábana para que Rachel volviera a acostarse junto a ella.

Rachel sonrió y caminó hacia la cama.

"Desnuda" dijo Santana señalando las bragas.

"No me cubre nada"

"Desnuda" dijo la latina agarrando uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, para tratar así de convencer a la diva.

"Eres tramposa" dijo Rachel acostándose junto a ella y recibiendo un nuevo beso en la boca por parte de la latina.

Solo durmieron y ésta vez, al despertar, Rachel se encontró siendo abrazada por Santana.

Le gustaba esto de despertar junto a la latina y no le molestaba.

S&R

Fue, para la diva, una nueva experiencia desayunar con todos sus compañeros del coro, quienes no hicieron ninguna observación con mala intención cuando las vieron bajar por las escaleras.

Noah fue el único que dijo algo y, obviamente fue una insinuación sexual a un trío.

Santana se reía de las cosas que los demás decían, pero en ningún momento dejó de tocar a la diva.

"¿En qué viniste?" preguntó cuando se estaban yendo.

"Caminando" dijo Rachel.

"Vamos" dijo Santana llevándola a su auto y abriendo la puerta del acompañante para permitirle a la diva subir y llevarla hasta la casa.

* * *

><p>La última semana de clases casi pasó desapercibida para la diva, quien tenía a una latina esperándola todos los días en su casillero, dispuesta a pasar tiempo con ella. Esta vez, no importaba si estaban solas en el pasillo o en un aula, hablaban de pequeñas cosas.<p>

"¿Quieres ir a cenar el viernes a mi casa?" preguntó Rachel mientras almorzaban unos de los días en el salón del coro.

"¡Atrevida!" dijo Santana fingiendo sorpresa. "¿Qué estás pensando en hacerme?"

"¿Hablar?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Entonces está bien" dijo Santana acercando su rostro al de la diva para besarla.

"Si te hubiera dicho que te quería atar, y ponerme un strap on y hacerte gritar mi nombre muchas veces durante una misma noche, ¿hubieras dicho que no?" preguntó Rachel mirando atenta la reacción de la latina.

"No hubiera dicho que no." dijo Santana tragando saliva. "Igualmente si quieres que después de hablar hagamos eso, no tengo ningún tipo de problema. Después de todo, somos novias"

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Rachel

"Quedó implícito la otra noche en la que dormimos juntas" dijo Santana segura.

"¿La de la fiesta o la siguiente?" preguntó Rachel. El sábado a la noche, Santana había pasado por la casa de la diva y habían visto un par de películas antes de quedarse dormidas en el sillón. Desde la fiesta, no habían vuelto a involucrarse sexualmente aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntas.

"La de la fiesta, Rachel" dijo Santana agarrando su mano.

"Bueno, por lo menos sé que fecha tenemos que celebrar nuestro aniversario" dijo la diva sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Quizás a partir de ese viernes no cambiarían demasiadas cosas entre las dos, pero tanto Rachel como Santana se habían sacado algunas dudas.<p>

"La primera vez te besé porque no sabía como agradecerte por creer en mi. Y mucho menos cuando me defendiste ante Schuester" dijo la latina. "Así que te abracé cuando te dejé aquí adentro y te besé, simplemente porque tenía ganas."

"¿Ganas de besarme?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, demasiadas." dijo Santana.

"¿Por eso revisaste mi casa de punta a punta ese día?"

"Sabía que tus padres no estaban, así que no quería que te encontrarás sola con algún idiota escondido" dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué Brittany me enviaba siempre a donde estabas?" preguntó la diva

"Brittany se puso feliz cuando le conté de ese día de las regionales, así que empezó a hacer todo lo posible para que nos pudiéramos encontrar a solas. Quería que hiciéramos hermosos bebés Pezberrys."

"No fue muy sútil." dijo Rachel. "Por lo menos yo también quería esos momentos a solas"

Santana solo sonreía cuando escuchaba esas cosas de parte de la diva.

* * *

><p>Su relación duró hasta el final de la secundaria e incluso unos cuantos meses en la universidad. Aunque las dos estaban en distintos estados.<p>

Fue por eso, que el día que estaban con Kurt en el nuevo loft y alguien golpeó su puerta, Rachel estaba pensando en su novia.

"Santana" dijo Kurt al ver quien estaba del otro de la puerta.

La latina solo hizo contacto visual con la diva, quien comenzó a sonreír antes de que ella dijera lo que más había deseado escuchar desde el momento de la graduación.

Y a pesar de que Kurt estaba un poco molesto porque tenía que compartir el departamento con una pareja de lesbianas que eran más que vocales en la cama, no le importaba mientras veía como las dos morenas eran más que felices.

Y a pesar de que cada vez que alguna de ellas traía visitas, Kurt ponía una grabación de las dos teniendo sexo para vengarse de sus gritos, los tres tenían una muy buena relación.

Y a veces, Kurt se sorprendía cuando las veía durante horas, una sentada junto a la otra en completo silencio.

* * *

><p>Quizás algunos no entendían ni siquiera como habían empezado esas dos a estar juntas, pero ellas se contentaban con recordar, en silencio, esos primeros besos.<p>

Pero su relación duró tanto, que nadie se sorprendió cuando llegaron las invitaciones al casamiento.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Como verán, dos aventuras en tan poco tiempo, significa que el bloqueo se está yendo. No puedo estar más feliz. Jajaja. Ahora solo falta que encuentre un trabajo y listo._

_Espero que les haya gustado este one shot. Sé que es cortito, pero necesitaba sacarlo del sistema, ya que me vino otra vez la inspiración. Y estuve viajando ayer cuando me nació la idea. _

_Y al final salió esto._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_**MacielSL:** muchas gracias por la review! Me alegro que te gusten mis historias, y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que estés bien, y que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos! _

_**Erieyla76: **trataré de responder todas las reviews. En "aquella primera vez" no es la mi primera en usar a Sue como tía de Rachel, pero es divertido. Me gusta la interacción que puede surgir de esas dos. No sé. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus palabras en el 84 y 85, en cuanto a infección, fue rara la idea, y los zombies son algo que me gustan (por eso tengo otras historias con el mismo tema) pero por alguna razón quería enfocarla desde ese otro ángulo. Me alegro que te hayan gustado. Muchas gracias por todas las reviews! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** si, ese ángulo fue distinto en la hisioria. Por esas razones no hago a Santana como chico, muy parecida a Noah, jajajaj. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Si todo va bien, seguro que hoy o el estoy publicando Marcadas y unos días después, No me estoy haciendo más joven._

_Lo digo para las personas que siguen las dos historias o algunas de las dos._

_Espero que estén bien._

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos Kitties! _

_Lore._


	88. Abriendo sus ojos

**Título: ****Abriendo sus ojos.**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****7,340**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, un poco de Dantana y menciones de JulyBerry

**Summary: ****Dani habla de Rachel todo el tiempo. Para Santana eso no está bien. Para Dani Santana tiene los ojos cerrados a lo que realmente está pasando. Para Rachel, Santana no está bien después de terminar con Dani. Para Dani, Rachel tiene que abrir los ojos. Y así...**

**Rating: ****M**** por las dudas**

****N/A: Espero poder haber cumplido, dentro de este, dos pedidos que tenía hace mucho (desde el año pasado) de KORE25 y laars15. Al final del capítulo están los pedidos que me hicieron. Como dije, espero haber cumplido al mezclarlos a los dos.****

****N/A2: Feliz Cumpleaños, Fera Heredia. (Espero que veas esto acá)****

**Fecha de Publicación: ****04/01/2014**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Abriendo sus ojos.<strong>

Santana no podía creerlo. Hacía dos semanas que notaba como Dani solo hablaba de Rachel. Rachel esto, Rachel aquello otro. Rachel. Rachel. Rachel.

No es que le molestara que su novia hable tanto de su mejor amiga, simplemente es como que ya Dani había tomado una obsesión sobre la pequeña morena que vivía con la latina.

Y preguntaba o hablaba de Rachel en los momentos más inoportunos.

Como por ejemplo cuando estaban haciendo el amor y Santana estaba profundamente con su lengua dentro de Dani y su novia preguntaba: _¿crees que a Rachel le puede llegar a molestar escucharnos hacer esto todos los días?_ O si no solía decir: _seguramente está espiando para ver como se hace._

Santana solía perder todo tipo de ganas en ese instante y realmente no quería que eso siguiera pasando. Hacía dos semanas que no recibía un orgasmo porque parecía que su novia andaba cargada con papel secante.

"¿Por qué tienes las cejas fruncidas?¿Debería preocuparme y salir corriendo antes de que consigas un granizado para tirarme?" preguntó Rachel esa misma mañana. Sabía bien que la diva iba a estar fuera del departamento todo el día. "¡Ya sé! ¿Estás planeando algo súper romántico para Dani?"

"Lo que estoy planeando no te va a gustar" dijo Santana con una voz que asustó a Rachel.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?¿Qué hizo?" preguntó la diva sirviéndose un café más y sentándose junto a Santana tratando de escuchar.

"¿Cómo sabes que yo no fui la que hizo algo?" preguntó Santana confundida. Eso fue lo que Quinn y Brittany le dijeron apenas quiso contarles por teléfono lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente Rachel tenía un poco más fe en ella.

"Porque vivo contigo. Seguramente si hubieras hecho algo ya me hubiera enterado y no tendríamos esta conversación" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "Después de todo, veo con estos dos hermosos ojos, y antes que digas algo, se que están medio tapados por mi enorme nariz. Bueno, veo como te esmeras en esa relación"

"Gracias" dijo Santana como queriendo mostrarle a Quinn y a Brittany que alguien la apoyaba. "Está todo el tiempo hablando de alguien más. Y por todo el tiempo me refiero a _todo_ el tiempo."

"Oh...¿y estás planeando hacerla quebrar con tu mirada de HBIC y que te diga el porque?" preguntó Rachel

"Estoy pensando en preguntarle el porque, y es lo que me da miedo" dijo Santana y Rachel asintió. Se levantó y la abrazó.

"Buena suerte y cualquier cosa llámame. Sabes que voy a estar aquí contigo en cuestión de minutos" dijo la diva mientras Santana asentía en su hombro y Rachel salía dejándole el paso a Dani.

* * *

><p>No supo muy bien que había pasado. Habían desayunado, hablando de muchas cosas (Rachel) y de pronto, cuando Santana planteó el problema, Dani solo la miró e inclinó la cabeza para preguntar:<p>

"¿Estás segura?"

Santana no lo esperaba, tampoco esperaba la reacción tranquila de su novia, en ese entonces, y de las palabras que estaban por venir.

"Santana, eres tú quien se la pasa hablando de Rachel, todo el tiempo. Pensé que eventualmente te ibas a dar cuenta, pero creo que ya estás teniendo conversaciones imaginarias conmigo y esa parte que habla de Rachel." dijo Dani poniendo una mano sobre la latina. "Pensé que con el tiempo se te iba a pasar, pero en realidad se agravó."

"Pero...el sexo..." dijo la latina

"No se que pasa en tu cabeza en esos momentos, pero a mi me estás dando bastantes orgasmos, de pronto es como que piensas en algo y me haces ver las estrellas. No creo que sea porque estás pensando en mi" dijo Dani un poco triste.

"Lo siento..." dijo Santana.

"Está bien." dijo Dani levantando los hombros. "Ahora solo tienes que darte cuenta"

"¿De qué?"

"De que en realidad estás enamorada de Rachel"

"¿Yo enamorada de Rachel Berry?"

"Exacto." dijo Dani sonriendo.

"¿Y nosotras?" preguntó Santana

"Nosotras pasaremos a ser amigas." dijo Dani. "Es una lástima. El sexo es muy bueno. Pero no creo que funcione solo para mi"

Santana asintió y se quedó pensando.

Durante dos semanas más, sin sexo, con Rachel preguntándole si estaba bien, estuvo pensando.

Hasta que caminó directamente hacia Dani en uno de sus turnos del trabajo, con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa por la revelación.

"Estoy enamorada de Rachel" dijo despacio

"Si, lo sé" dijo Dani como si no fuera algo de otro mundo. Para ella no lo era.

"Estoy enamorada de Rachel Berry. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?"

"¿Qué vives con ella y puedes conquistarla?" preguntó Dani

"No. Que van a volver a existir problemas" dijo Santana sentándose en la barra y corriendo en el momento en que su jefe la retó.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué tipo de problemas?" preguntó Dani acompañando a Santana. Había decidido hacerlo para que la latina se explayara en sus palabras y porque sabía que necesitaba una amiga. No podía confiar eso a la persona que consideraba su mejor amiga, ya que ahora las cosas cambiaban.<p>

"Vivo con ella. ¿no es suficiente? ¿Cómo voy a evitar ponerme celosa cuando ella tenga una cita?" preguntó Santana

"Tendrías que invitarla tu a una cita" dijo Dani

"¿Qué?"

"Tendrías que invitarla a una cita" dijo Dani.

Santana pensó que no sería fácil. No iba a ser fácil. Ni siquiera sabía si Rachel estaba inclinada a ir a una cita con ella.

* * *

><p>"Saliste de tu burbuja." dijo Rachel esa misma noche cuando volvió de los ensayos.<p>

"Si, eso parece" dijo Santana mirándola concentrada.

"¿Quieres ir conmigo a una cena mañana a la noche?" preguntó Rachel. "Solo si quieres. Realmente no quiero ir sola y no quiero conseguir una cita con alguien del trabajo. Y viendo que estás soltera de nuevo..."

"No entiendo realmente si te estás aprovechando de mi soltería o crees que voy a cometer locuras ahora que lo estoy" dijo Santana

"No es eso. Antes tenías a Dani, así que no podía pedirte que vengas conmigo. No quería crear problemas entre uds." dijo Rachel sinceramente

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle que no a Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Desde que salieron del departamento Santana no podía dejar de mirar a Rachel. El vestido negro que tenía le hacía imaginar todo lo que había debajo de esa tela.<p>

No es que no se hubiera agachado al frente de la puerta del baño mientras Rachel estaba bañándose e intentado verla a través del ojo de la cerradura.

Dani se reía a través de sus mensajes y le decía que dejara de ser tan idiota.

Santana no entendía a lo que se refería.

Tampoco entendía demasiado de lo que estaban hablando en la cena, ni de a quien se le ocurrió ir a NYU a visitar las fraternidades.

Solo entendía que tenía que tener un ojo sobre Rachel para que no le pasara absolutamente nada mientras un montón de idiotas borrachos se colgaban del ventilador de techo y otros se acercaban a mirarla.

"Es obvio que te gusta" dijo un muchacho a su lado y Santana giró para mirarlo mejor. "Soy Tommy, gay" agregó el joven extendiendo una mano.

"Santana, lesbiana" dijo ella devolviendo el apretón de manos.

"Es bonita. Y tienes oportunidad. No deja de mirar en ningún momento hacia aquí" dijo él.

"No tengo demasiada oportunidad. En realidad vivimos juntas." dijo ella suspirando.

"No creo que sea así. Pero allá tu. ¿Quieres un trago? Por supuesto, tendrías que venir conmigo, no podemos arriesgarnos que algunos de esos idiotas que no dejan de babear en aquella esquina aprovechen y te metan algo en la bebida. Además deberías llevarle algo ella. Se la ve acalorada y está rechazando todo lo que le dan." dijo Tommy agarrando su mano y arrastrándola hacia el mostrador en donde estaban las bebidas.

"Ella se llama Rachel" dijo Santana

"Bien, vamos a buscar algo para nosotros dos y para ella" dijo Tommy mirando toda la mesa.

Santana se acercó despacio a donde Rachel estaba con sus amigos. Eran compañeros de la obra que tenían amigos en NYU y que la convencieron de venir.

"Oh, por fin" dijo la diva aceptando el vaso de Santana.

"Estuviste rechazando un montón de tragos y a ella se lo aceptas. No digas por fin" dijo uno de los amigos de Rachel.

"San, cuando quieras, nos vamos, ¿si?" dijo la diva despacio.

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Hola, soy Tommy" dijo el joven y Rachel le sonrió.

"Un gusto." dijo la diva. "Por lo menos alguien se acercó a Santana y no para intentar conquistarla"

"Créeme que si fuera heterosexual lo hubiera intentado." dijo Tommy. "Además la señorita aquí tiene ojos para una sola persona."

"¿Quién?Dime" suplicó Rachel emocionada.

"Oh, nadie, nadie" dijo Tommy mirando hacia el resto de la gente.

Los amigos de la diva intentaron meterla nuevamente en la conversación, pero Santana sabía que ya quería irse. Así que habló con Tommy un poco más, contándole un poco su historia y mirando de reojo a la diva.

"Se nota que te quieres ir, y que ella se quiere ir. Así que ¿por qué no lo hacen?" dijo Tommy. "Anota mi número y mándame un mensaje"

Santana asintió y vio como Tommy se perdía en el mar de gente antes de acercarse a la diva y preguntarle si quería marcharse.

* * *

><p>Santana entró en esa nueva amistad con Tommy conociendo una nueva vida. Las fiestas en las fraternidades.<p>

Tommy pertenecía a una de las fraternidades más importantes de NYU y tenían fiestas casi todos los días.

A Santana le servía, porque así podía olvidar un par de horas a la diva que ahora acosaba su cabeza. Todo el tiempo.

El problema era que el alcohol no la ayudaba a olvidar a la diva y las fiestas se volvían cada vez más y más seguidas y desde la primera Tommy tenía que sacarle el celular a Santana y llamar a Rachel para que fuera a buscarla.

Por lo tanto, cada dos días, Rachel aparecía en el campus de NYU, buscando la fraternidad en la que la fiesta se estuviera haciendo y entrando a buscar a una muy borracha Santana que agarraba su cintura y la hacía bailar una media hora mientras repetía: "me haces acordar a Berry. Mi linda Berry"

Rachel entre tanto, cada vez estaba más preocupada y partió en dirección al restaurante en donde sabía que iba a encontrar a Dani.

"¿Y qué quieres saber?" preguntó Dani después de escuchar lo que Rachel le estaba contando.

"¿Por qué se está comportando así?" preguntó la diva

"Porque está tratando de escapar de algo que en su mente le está molestando." dijo Dani sin importancia. "Y no tiene que ver conmigo"

"¿Entonces con quién?" preguntó Rachel. "Discúlpame Dani, pero no entiendo porque está en esta nueva etapa. Por lo menos no se anda acostando con todo lo que se mueve"

"Rachel ¿qué es lo que te tiene preocupada?" preguntó Dani. "¿Tienes miedo que una noche se termine yendo con alguien que no eres tú?"

"No es eso..."

"¿No?"

"No...es...oh maldición" dijo la diva sentándose y llevándose ambas manos a su rostro.

"¿Ves? No es tan difícil" dijo Dani sentándose junto a ella, aprovechando que tenía sus 15 minutos de descanso.

"No, claro. Quinn va a poner el grito en el cielo, va a decir que solo quiero lo que ya pasó por sus manos. Otra vez" dijo Rachel

"Vamos, entre ellas solo fue una noche. Yo tendría que poner el grito en el cielo, pero por algo me aparté, Rachel" dijo Dani. "Tendrías que salir de ese...caparazón que está cuidando tanto a tu corazón"

"Es que lo de Finn..."

"También la lastimó a ella." dijo Dani y Rachel asintió.

* * *

><p>"Hoy no vamos a ninguna fiesta" dijo Tommy cerrando la puerta de su habitación.<p>

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana. Quería ir a una fiesta. Quería sacarse a Rachel caminando semi desnuda ese día por el departamento.

"Porque vamos a planear la manera de conquistar a Rachel" dijo Tommy

"Vamos Tommy,ni siquiera sé si le gustan las mujeres" dijo Santana levantándose enojada.

"Tu eres la que no la ve. Viene a buscarte cada vez que yo la llamo, siempre me dice que no te deje ir con nadie, y encima se queda bailando mientras tu le dices que es parecida a ella." dijo Tommy

"No creo que yo le guste" dijo Santana. "Además, ella tiene todo un futuro, no tiene porque atarse a alguien que trabaja de camarera y que encima hace unas cuantas clases por cuatrimestre de lo que sea que le agarre ese mes de ganas."

"No voy a andar explayándome en las distintas señales que uds. dos se envían cuando están juntas. Sobre todo, cuando estás ebria" dijo Tommy. "Pero si sigues estando ebria cada vez que la ves, no creo que le guste."

"Hoy no estaba ebria en el departamento y ella se andaba paseando por el mismo con esta pequeña tanga roja y un corpiño tres talles más chico. Creo que vi sus pezones" dijo Santana cruzando sus piernas porque sentía incomodidad de solo recordarlo.

"¿Lo hace seguido?" preguntó Tommy interesado.

"No, es la primera vez que lo hace" dijo Santana

"Dios, eres una idiota. Ella está tratando de conquistarte" dijo Tommy y Santana se quedó mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas.

* * *

><p>"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel encendiendo la luz del living cuando vio que quien estaba entrando al departamento era su compañera.<p>

"¡Berry, si así recibes un ladrón lo que menos van a robar van a ser cosas materiales!" dijo Santana caminando rápido hacia ella.

"Estaba durmiendo" dijo Rachel

"¿Duermes así?" preguntó Santana mirando sorprendida el pequeño pantalón corto negro y la pequeña remera que solo cubría los pechos de la diva.

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Maldición, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?" preguntó Santana

"Estas muy ocupada emborrachándote. ¿Qué haces tan temprano?" preguntó la diva volviendo a su cuarto.

"No fuimos a ninguna fiesta" dijo Santana concentrada en el trasero de la diva que dejaba ver sus glúteos.

"De acuerdo. O sea que hoy voy a poder dormir toda la noche" dijo la diva. "Mejor porque lo necesito."

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Santana apagando las luces.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar mañana a la noche? Tengo una de esas cenas con mis compañeros de trabajo, y además de que les has caído bien, realmente disfruto tu compañía." dijo Rachel y Santana sintió el rubor en su voz, a pesar de que ya no podía verla.

"De acuerdo. Solo si no me dejas sola y no vamos a ninguna de esas fiestas que ellos siempre inventan" dijo la latina.

"Hecho" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Santana también sonreía, pero en su cabeza comenzaba a formarse un plan.

* * *

><p>La cena fue como las otras, aburrida para las dos, pero por lo menos se tenían la una a la otra y podían conversar en voz baja. Cuando todos decidieron irse a otro lugar, a una fiesta o algo así, las dos morenas decidieron quedarse.<p>

"Ven conmigo" dijo Rachel cuando ya estaban solas, y caminaron saliendo del restaurante mirando las luces de la ciudad.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana. Sabía que con los tacos que se había puesto esa noche, no iban a poder caminar mucho.

"Acá cerca" dijo la diva señalando una cola.

"No quisiste ir a una fiesta, pero ¿quieres ir a un club?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Sé que te gustan esas fiestas de fraternidades, pero a mi no me gustan tanto. Y como siempre me haces bailar cada vez que te voy a buscar, pensé que lo mejor era que saliéramos a bailar." dijo la diva.

Por lo tanto, media hora después de entrar (y lo había hecho rápido porque de alguna forma Rachel conocía al hombre de la puerta) Santana veía todo su plan caer por la borda, mientras Rachel Berry bailaba pegada a ella en el medio de un montón de parejas homosexuales.

Y Santana estaba decidida a probar de una vez por todas los labios de Rachel, acomodando a su pareja de baile de frente a ella, agarrando su cintura, pegando su cuerpo, sus pechos rozándose a través de la ropa sus bocas a milímetros de distancia y cada vez más cerca y cuando...

"¡Rachel!¡Santana!" dijo una voz conocida que produjo que ambas morenas cerraran sus ojos y giraran despacio la cabeza.

"¡Kurt!¡Blaine!" respondió la diva aunque no sonaba tan excitada como ellos.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Kurt

"Creo que bailando, ladyface" dijo Santana enojada y alejándose de Rachel para ir a buscar algo para tomar.

"Mal momento ¿verdad?" preguntó Blaine

"Eso parece" dijo Kurt

Rachel había hinchado sus cachetes, tratando de contener un insulto, mientras miraba a sus amigos.

"Si sigues así tus ojos se van a salir de sus órbitas" dijo Kurt. "Nos vamos a alejar...y esperamos novedades mañana" agregó despidiéndose de la diva.

"¿Se fueron?" preguntó Santana regresando unos minutos después, en donde la diva se había quedado sola. "Te traje una gaseosa"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel agarrando el vaso y mirando a la latina de reojo.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" preguntó Santana que ya había perdido las ganas de seguir bailando.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel pensando en como hacer para que Santana volviera a sentirse un poco más libre al frente de ella.

* * *

><p>La próxima oportunidad la tuvo Santana cuando se decidió ir a buscar a Rachel al teatro, después de su ensayo. Mientras esperaba que la diva saliera, compró unas rosas a uno de esos vendedores ambulantes que giraban siempre cerca de Broadway.<p>

"¡San!" dijo la diva apenas la vio. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Como era mi día libre, pensé en venir a buscarte y cenar" dijo la latina levantando sus hombros.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel "Es una buena idea"

"Dani y Tommy también van a ir. Disculpa si no quieres verlos" dijo Santana

"¿Volviste con Dani?" preguntó la diva preguntándose si para ella eran las flores.

"No. Estamos intentando ser amigas" dijo Santana. "Ah, estas son para ti." agregó entregándole las flores poniéndose un poco colorada.

"Gracias, Santana" dijo la diva agarrando el ramo con las dos manos y hundiendo su rostro para sentir el olor. La latina aprovecho y se pegó a la diva, mirándola a ojos.

Las dos se perdieron unos segundos, mirándose atentamente y siguiendo cada movimiento y moviéndose inconscientemente hacia la otra.

Nuevamente sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia, y cada una podía sentir el latir del otro corazón por lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos.

"Hola" dijo Tommy apareciendo de pronto, haciendo que las morenas suspiraran y se alejaran despacio de la otra.

"Hola" dijo Santana entrando en el restaurante después de darse cuenta de que cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, alguien interrumpía.

* * *

><p>Y lo mismo pasó durante las siguientes veces que sus labios estuvieron cerca. Dani, Kurt, Blaine, incluso Quinn llamando por teléfono.<p>

Ninguna de las dos podía dar el paso sin esperar que la otra estuviera adelante suyo y ninguna de las dos quería hablarlo hasta sentir los otros labios.

Ninguna de las dos tenía demasiado tiempo, Rachel cada vez estaba más nerviosa, porque cada vez tenia más cerca la fecha de estreno. Santana cada vez estaba con más exámenes, mientras tomaba clases de administración.

Por lo tanto, mientras Santana pensaba que en realidad todos querían decirle algo, Rachel planeaba dejar de sentir el departamento como un lugar neutral y sin interrupciones.

"¿Vas a cambiar la cara o no?" preguntó Kurt mirando a su amiga.

"No." dijo Rachel mirando lo que como combinar las cosas que había comprado. "Lo peor de todo, es que ni siquiera me dejan masturbar tranquila"

"No tienes porque decirme esas cosas" dijo Kurt

"Eres uno de los causantes de mi mal humor" dijo Rachel. "Así que soportas lo que tenga que decirte. Desde que nos encontraron en ese boliche, no has dejado de llamar por cualquier cosa. Ni tu, ni nadie"

"¿No es más excitante así pensar el momento en cuando realmente suceda?" preguntó Kurt riendo.

"Sabía que tenías algo que ver. ¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Rachel enojada

"Bueno, hablé con Dani, con Quinn, y entre todos nos pusimos de acuerdo de llamar a cualquier hora." dijo Kurt. "Era para ver cuanto aguantaban. Y debo decirte que casi dos meses, es todo un récord"

"Te odio" dijo Rachel dejando a su amigo parado solo en el medio del centro comercial.

"Espera" dijo Kurt corriendo a la diva. "Fue muy graciosa la reacción de Santana esa primer noche. Se fue, Rachel. No nos insulto ni nada. Solo se fue."

"Pero son todos uds. los que llaman, y tienen la mala sincronización de que lo hacen en el momento en que justo nos estamos por besar" dijo Rachel

"Pero solo fue una pequeña broma" dijo Kurt

"Es Santana López, sabes bien que no es una broma para ella." dijo Rachel.

S&R

"¿Santana?" dijo Dani acercándose a la latina mientras esperaban las órdenes para llevar a la mesa.

"¿Si?" preguntó Santana mirándola sonriente.

"¿Tienes una cita con la rubia de la 3?" preguntó Dani sorprendida.

"Si." dijo Santana cargando su orden en la bandeja y caminando hacia las mesas.

Dani frunció el entrecejo y esperó el momento en que pudiera hablar de nuevo con ella.

"¿Qué hay de Rachel?" preguntó

"No soy un monje, y la verdad cada vez que estamos por besarnos, alguien llama por teléfono. Es como que tuvieran cámaras en donde sea que estamos. Y ella no quiere hablar de ese tema, y por favor, estamos hablando de Rachel Berry y que no quiera hablar de algo, me hace pensar que en realidad no quiere los besos ni nada más conmigo" dijo Santana

"No creo que..." dijo Dani quedándose sola nuevamente, porque Santana se dirigió a llevar más comida y bebidas a la mesa.

S&R

Rachel estaba bañándose cuando escuchó a Santana llegar al departamento y se vistió despacio. Se puso unas medias de nylon negras, casi hasta las rodillas, un pequeño pantalón corto y un corpiño negro. Y después, un sweater blanco de hilo con bordados, que mostraban muchos pedazos de piel y tapaban todo su torso hasta cubrir el pantalón corto.

Escuchó que Santana se metía rápidamente en el baño mientras ella dejaba sus cosas en la habitación y se sentó a esperarla en el sillón.

Cuando la escuchó salir del baño, esperó pero Santana no salía.

"¿Quieres que pidamos algo para comer?" preguntó cuando la escuchó caminar hacia el living

"No como en casa y no me esperes despierta. Tengo una cita" dijo Santana

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la diva poniéndose de pie y mirando a la latina, cubierta con un vestido negro muy corto.

"Tengo una cita" dijo Santana buscando sus cosas. "Y ya estoy llegando tarde"

"¿Tienes una cita?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Con quién?"

"Con una chica que conocí en el restaurante" dijo Santana agarrando el celular.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel deteniéndola "y ¿nosotras?"

"No hay nosotras, en el sentido de citas, Rachel" dijo la latina

"Pero y..."

"¿Y los casi besos? Han sido solo eso, casi. Obviamente por alguna razón todos nuestros amigos llaman para interrumpirnos." dijo Santana "Mira, nos vemos mañana"

"¡Santana López!" gritó Rachel haciendo que la latina se detuviera y la mirara sorprendida, además de que no podía pasar ya que estaba bloqueando la puerta.

"Rachel, entiendo que no quieras tener algo conmigo, pero podrías haberlo dicho" dijo Santana despacio. "No puedo seguir siendo parte de tu juego"

"Pero es que no es ningún juego, Santana" dijo la diva

"No lo parece" dijo Santana.

Rachel la miró y abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo. Pero se corrió de la puerta y la dejó salir.

Lo último que vio Santana fue el puchero de la diva aparecer en su rostro antes de cerrar la puerta.

S&R

Santana no llegó a tomar el subterráneo para su cita. Le envió un mensaje y volvió corriendo al departamento.

"**¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?" **decía el mensaje que Rachel le había enviado. Y obviamente eso la había hecho enojar, porque ella no era estúpida.

Entró corriendo a Bunshwick para decirle unas cuantas cosas a Rachel Berry.

Rachel Berry, la persona que estaba mirando televisión mientras lloraba y se secaba la nariz con pañuelos de papel.

"No tienes porque ser tan dramática" dijo Santana parándose al frente de la televisión y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

"Tienes una cita. Tendrías que ir antes de llegar mucho más tarde y que al final no te puedas acostar con ella" dijo Rachel tirándole un pañuelo usado.

"¡Ey, tú eres la que le pidió a los otros que llamaran cada vez que estábamos por fin a solas!" dijo Santana esquivando el pañuelo y señalando a Rachel.

"Yo me siento tan frustrada por ese tema tanto como tú, Santana." dijo Rachel. "Hasta que hoy descubrí que era una broma orquestada por Kurt. Quería hablar de eso contigo"

"Rachel, ni siquiera has querido hablar de lo que casi pasa entre nosotras, y ahora me dices estúpida en un mensaje y pretendes que siga hacia una cita" dijo Santana. "No Berry. No tienes el derecho de decirme estúpida"

"Santana, si he querido hablar" dijo Rachel despacio. "Solo que no sé como hacerlo, y cada vez que quería empezar a hacerlo, siempre llamaba alguien"

"Las mismas personas que lo hacen desde que Kurt y Blaine nos vieron en ese club" dijo Santana exasperada

"A Kurt, le pareció tan graciosa tu reacción al marcharte que les avisó a todos y por eso todos empezaron a llamar." dijo Rachel. "Además de que incluso le avisó a Dani. Por eso sabían cada vez que estaba a punto de pasar algo. Aunque creo que tuvieron la maldita de suerte de que cada vez que llamaban lo hacían cuando justo estábamos por besarnos. Y realmente, Santana, no sé como hablar contigo"

"Hablando, Rachel" dijo la latina sentándose a su lado.

"A ver si recuerdas, cada vez que he dicho: ¿Santana, podemos hablar? ¿Cuál ha sido tu respuesta? Y estoy hablando de las veces que no nos han interrumpido con llamadas idiotas" dijo la diva.

"Ahora no, Berry." dijo la latina y Rachel asintió.

El silencio las cubrió y Santana se sentó mirando a la diva. Descubriendo por primera vez su vestimenta.

"¿Qué es lo que te pusiste?" preguntó mirando con detalle la piel de la diva contrastando con el hilo blanco del sweater.

"Quería llamar tu atención. Nunca me imaginé que buscarías una cita en otro lado." dijo la diva

"Míralo desde mi punto de vista. Cada vez que por fin nuestros labios se están por tocar, uno de tus amigos llama por teléfono" dijo Santana. "Por supuesto que buscaría en otro lado si no puedo ni siquiera besarte"

"No eres un monje" dijo Rachel

"Es lo que le dije a Dani" dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Me envió un mensaje mientras te marchabas" dijo Rachel.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana mirando sus ojos, pero perdió el foco de la diva, porque ella se había inclinado hacia ella y la estaba besando.

Por fin besando. Sin interrupciones.

Santana tardó en responder el beso, tanto que Rachel se estaba alejando despacio por temor de que no fuera lo que realmente quería la latina. Pero cuando sintió las manos de ella en su cuello, deteniéndola para que no se aleje de ella, el beso se intensificó.

Santana se fue moviendo despacio, para terminar acostada sobre Rachel en el sillón y seguir besándola.

"Por fin" dijo la diva cuando se separaron después de 15 minutos, en el que sus labios se conocieron a profundidad y en el momento en que buscaban aire, solo lograron alejarse milímetros de los labios, intentando investigar un poco el cuello de la otra.

"Que raro que nadie llamó por teléfono" dijo Santana

"Según todos, fuiste a una cita con otra persona que no era yo" dijo Rachel.

"Hablando de eso, no vuelvas a decirme estúpida"

"Hice que volvieras ¿o no?"

"¿Lo hiciste con esa intención?"

"En realidad no" dijo Rachel sonriendo y sacando un mechón de pelo del rostro de la latina. "Lo hice con la intención de llamarte estúpida y que no me tiraras algo en la cara porque no ibas a estar. Creo que si hubiera planeado decirte estúpida y que volvieras no me salía tan bien"

"Seguro que si. Iba a volver" dijo Santana. "Ni siquiera tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a esa cita. Pero quería sacarte de mi cabeza por un par de horas"

"¿Tan mal te estoy teniendo?" preguntó Rachel

"Bastante. Tommy me hizo hacer doscientos planes, hace más de dos meses, Rachel. Y no pude llevar ni uno a cabo. Al fin y al cabo también me doy por vencida." dijo Santana. "Eres difícil"

"No soy difícil. Yo también estaba tratando de llevar adelante mis planes. No contaba con que a Kurt le pareciera divertida tu cara esa primer noche"

"Vamos a tener que hacer algo para vengarnos"

"Si, no contarles que no fuiste a esa cita, y que te quedaste conmigo y que por fin podemos hablar"

"¿Hablar?"

"¿Crees que me voy a acostar contigo sin hablar?" preguntó Rachel divertida.

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre acostarse?" preguntó Santana saliendo de encima de la diva. "Además, ninguna de las dos cenó, porque solo me fui 10 minutos, así que no creo que hayas comido"

"No lo hice" dijo Rachel

"Entonces, pidamos pizza y hablemos con esa cosa entre nosotras. Porque si no, no te voy a dejar hablar"

"Si pregunto que me vas a hacer, seguramente voy a meterme en un problema ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en el sillón.

"Si, porque no vamos a comer nada por unos cuantos días" dijo Santana guiñándole el ojo y buscando el número de la pizzería.

S&R

"Dani me dijo que yo estaba enamorada de ti" dijo Santana mientras miraba a la diva comer.

"A mi me hizo darme cuenta" dijo Rachel

"O sea que tenemos que agradecerle a ella."

"¿Por eso terminaste con ella?"

"Según yo ella no dejaba de hablar de ti. Y en realidad, era yo la que hablaba tanto de ti que pensaba que tenía conversaciones imaginarias con ella."

"¿De mi?"

"Si, después cuando me hizo darme cuenta de lo que sentía realmente primero entré en pánico, y segundo no sabía si yo te gustaba o te gustaban las mujeres"

"Yo no podía dejar de mirarte, pero al fin y al cabo, no pensaba que podía estar sintiendo cosas por ti. Así que un día, me fui a hablar con ella, cuando estabas en la etapa de las fiestas de las fraternidades y ella hablando me hizo notar que era lo que sentía"

"¿El día que apareciste con esa tanga roja chiquita?" preguntó Santana recordando ese momento.

"Ese mismo día" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Esa noche Tommy me sentó y me dijo que teníamos que empezar a planear. Que si seguía llamándote para que me busques borracha no me ibas a querer más. Y realmente, esa noche lo único que quería era emborracharme para ver si podía sacarme de la cabeza tu imagen. Tenía ganas de tocarme todo el tiempo"

"¿Vamos a ahondar en el aspecto sexual propio antes de decidir que somos?"

"¿Ahora quieres una definición?" preguntó Santana levantándose y caminando para sentarse sobre la diva.

"¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?" preguntó Rachel agarrando la cintura de la latina para que no se mueva de encima de ella.

"Si" dijo la latina besando a Rachel como respuesta y logrando que se levante.

Apenas Rachel estuvo de pie, Santana agarró su cintura y comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto más cercano, que era el de la diva.

Cayeron a la cama separando sus bocas finalmente, y comenzaron a mirarse a los ojos, profundamente. Tenían que estar seguras de si daban el siguiente paso o no.

Y esa noche, decidieron no darlo.

Se besaron hasta sentir sus labios tan hinchados que ya no tenían sensibilidad, y se acostaron juntas después de cambiarse por separado.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana?" preguntó Santana abrazando a la diva.

"Vamos a hacer como que fuiste a tu cita y vamos a hacer sentir mal a Kurt y a todos los demás" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Me gusta como piensas. ¿Qué vamos a decirles?"

Y Rachel empezó a hablar, Santana a sonreír y asentir mientras la escuchaba hasta que las dos se quedaron dormidas en los brazos de la otra.

* * *

><p>Dani miraba a Santana sonreír y se preguntaba que tan bien había sido la cita con la rubia del restaurante.<p>

"Veo que anoche te fue bien en esa cita" dijo Dani cuando la latina pasó cerca de ella.

"Genial" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿Y Rachel?" preguntó Dani siguiéndola entre las mesas.

"Ella...bueno...siempre quedará siendo un amor platónico" dijo Santana levantando los hombros y dejando a Dani completamente quieta.

"**Creo que algo salió mal" **escribió Dani en un mensaje de texto a Kurt y mirando a Santana preocupada.

S&R

"Hola Rachel" dijo Kurt apareciendo de sorpresa en el teatro cuando la diva salía esa misma noche.

"No sé si quedó bien en claro ayer, pero te odio" dijo Rachel pasando a su lado y sin prestarle más atención de la que debía.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kurt con miedo

"Santana fue a una cita anoche. A una cita. Con una rubia. Y yo no soy rubia. ¿Por qué fue a una cita Santana con una rubia? Porque verás, piensa que cada vez que uds. llamaron para interrumpirnos fue algo que yo pedí." dijo Rachel

"Oh, lo lamento Rachel" dijo Kurt. "Voy a hablar con ella"

"¿Para qué? ¿Sabes a que hora volvió? No volvió a dormir, eso tenlo por seguro. Y por lo que me dijo esta noche tiene otra cita con esa mujer" dijo Rachel. "Así que por ahora no quiero verte, ni quiero escuchar de ti, por unos días."

"Rach..." dijo Kurt poniéndose triste.

"**Lo arruinamos completamente" **escribió Kurt e inmediatamente comenzó a recibir mensajes de los otros involucrados en la broma para saber que hacían de ahora en más.

S&R

"¿Y?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel entró en el departamento.

"Kurt casi se muere del susto cuando vio mi cara de enojada. Creo que tengo futuro en Broadway" dijo la diva acercándose a la latina para besarla.

"De eso estoy segura" dijo Santana al separarse del beso y agarrar a la diva para llevarla hasta su cuarto.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Santana había puesto pétalos de rosa en la cama y había una cesta de picnic y una manta a un costado.

"Ya que tenemos que cenar, pensé que podíamos hacer un picnic." dijo Santana. "Lo otro es solo si quieres"

"Me encanta la idea" dijo Rachel sentándose en la manta.

Una hora después, ya con la cena terminada y hablando bastante, Santana se levantó para acomodar y Rachel anunció que iba a ir a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Obviamente, para la latina, cuando Rachel volvió con la ropa que usaba para dormir, Santana no pudo aguantarse demasiado y la tiró sobre la cama.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa. Sabía lo que esa ropa causaba en Santana.

"Tus piernas" dijo la latina arrodillándose entre las piernas de la diva y agarrando una de esas extremidades sensuales, para acariciarla hasta llegar al borde de los shorts y hacer lo mismo con la otra.

"¿Qué le pasa a mis piernas?" preguntó Rachel cerrando los ojos al sentir las caricias en sus piernas.

"Tendrían que estar alrededor mío" dijo Santana acomodándolas alrededor de su cintura. Después puso sus manos al lado de la cabeza de la diva y la besó profundamente.

Fue tan profundo el beso que en los pocos minutos en que estuvieron concentradas en el mismo, la ropa salió de sus cuerpos y se encontraron completamente desnudas.

"¿Quieres parar?" preguntó Santana sin muchas ganas, porque después de todo era Rachel Berry.

"Llegas a detenerte ahora, Santana y te prometo que me vas a escuchar masturbándome en mi cuarto, en mi cama" dijo Rachel y sonrió al sentir a Santana gemir de solo imaginarse esa situación.

En los siguientes 5 minutos, mientras se besaban, rodaban de un lado al otro de la cama, sin desear que ese momento termine. Porque sentían toda la piel de la otra, sentían el sudor de la otra y la humedad de la otra de la otra en sus muslos.

Rachel decidió tomar la delantera, y aprovechando el momento en que quedó arriba de Santana, comenzó a besar su cuello y bajar disfrutando unos minutos de cada uno de los pechos de la latina, antes de dar una larga lamida en los labios inferiores de la latina y quedarse ahí un rato. Con su boca pegada a su clítoris y sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ella.

Santana no podía creer que le estaba pasando esto, Rachel Berry tomando el control la primera vez que estaban haciendo el amor (eso era para su mente) como si fuera una experta haciéndolo con una mujer.

Llegó al orgasmo con un pensamiento en su cabeza, y gritó el nombre de la diva, repitiéndolo mientras ella la ayudaba a bajar del mismo.

"No es la primera vez que estas con una mujer" dijo Santana agarrando a la diva y llevándola hacia arriba.

Giró para quedar arriba de ella y la besó posesivamente.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó mordiendo el labio inferior de Rachel y metiendo una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la diva. "¿Tengo que preocuparme por esa mujer?"

Rachel abrió más sus piernas y arqueó su espalda al sentir los dedos de Santana rodear su entrada.

"Contéstame o me detengo" dijo Santana mordiendo uno de los pezones de Rachel.

"No tienes que preocuparte por ella." dijo Rachel

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó de nuevo la latina.

"Cassandra July" dijo Rachel y Santana se detuvo de la sorpresa.

"¿Te acostaste con una de tus profesoras?" preguntó Santana. "¿Cómo voy a competir con eso?"

"Creo que me hacía acordar un poco a ti. Tienen un carácter bastante fuerte las dos" dijo Rachel levantando su cabeza para besar a Santana. "Pero...no tienes que preocuparte por ella, ya que fue algo de dos noches"

"Entonces..." dijo Santana metiendo dos dedos dentro de la diva. "Es mejor que continuemos"

Santana intentó ser dulce, ser apasionada y ser sobre todo la mujer que llevara a Rachel Berry a un orgasmo que no olvidara jamás y que de paso sirviera para hacerle olvidar a la otra mujer que le había dado orgasmos.

Si no hubiera estado tan concentrada en llevarla hacia un orgasmo poderoso, hubiera notado la cara de placer de la diva debajo de ella, los gritos de placer que no podía disimular en gemidos, y el orgasmo poderoso que la golpeó.

Santana ayudó a que bajara del orgasmo, concentrada en su rostro y en sus propios pensamientos, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la diva, mientras dejaba un beso en el cuello.

"No me bañé cuando volví del teatro" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina.

"Sexo en la ducha, me gusta" dijo Santana.

"Supuse que iba a gustarte" dijo Rachel besando la frente de Santana.

* * *

><p>Si la broma de Kurt y compañía había durado dos meses, la venganza de Rachel y Santana duró un mes únicamente y en eso, los hicieron sentir tan mal que todos decidieron que lo mejor era enfrentar a las morenas y decirles la verdad. No podían ver a Rachel sufrir porque Santana parecía feliz con la nueva mujer de su vida.<p>

Así que todos entraron juntos en el departamento que compartían las morenas y se dispusieron a repasar el discurso preparado que tenían para pedir disculpas.

Eso fue hasta que las dos morenas entraron juntas en el departamento, casi sin ropa y con una mano en la ropa interior inferior de la otra.

"¡Eso no teníamos que verlo!" gritó Kurt

"No exageres. Es sexy" dijo Dani

"Supongo que nadie se dio cuenta de que nos engañaron durante un mes" dijo Quinn

"Creo que fue peor que lo que nosotros le hicimos a ellas" dijo Blaine.

"Si fuera heterosexual tendría que disfrutar eso" dijo Tommy

"¿Qué están haciendo acá?" preguntó Santana parándose delante de la diva, para que no la vieran semi desnuda.

"Vinimos a pedir disculpas por la broma" dijo Dani poniéndose de pie. "Pero vemos que uds. nos engañaron mejor y nos hicieron sentir muy mal durante un mes"

"Eso les pasa por interrumpirnos" dijo Rachel asomándose sobre el hombro de Santana. "Hola Quinn"

"Rachel, Santana. ¿Eso quiere que puedo quedarme este fin de semana en NY y con uds. durmiendo en una sola cama yo sola?" preguntó la rubia y Santana asintió.

"Si no te molesta que éstas dos sean ruidosas" dijo Kurt

"Creo que puedo soportarlo. Desde que conozco a Santana siempre cargo un juego de audífonos de silicona." dijo Quinn "Son bastante efectivos. Bloquean todos los sonidos"

"Bueno, viendo que no debemos pedir perdón, me marcho" dijo Tommy. "Felicitaciones por estar juntas"

"¿Cómo saben que fue un mes?" preguntó Santana repasando las palabras de Dani

"Supuse porque fue hace un mes que lo de tu cita con esa rubia." dijo Dani levantando los hombros.

"Bueno, ¿nadie va a pedir nada para comer?" preguntó Quinn y todos comenzaron a decir lo que querían.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel y Santana volvían ese domingo de la estación del tren, después de acompañar a Quinn a que tomara el que la llevaría de nuevo a New Heaven se dieron cuenta de que ese mismo día cumplirían un mes de noviazgo.<p>

"¿Tendríamos que hacer algo épico?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Rachel

"No sé. Primero que nada, tendríamos que enviarle algo de agradecimiento a Dani por habernos abierto los ojos" dijo Santana

"Tengo la solución perfecta para Dani. Mientras tanto, nosotras podemos seguir con nuestro noviazgo y ver a donde nos lleva" dijo Rachel

"¿Cuál es la solución?" preguntó Santana y Rachel se la dijo despacio en el oído.

"¿Y va a querer?" preguntó la latina cuando la diva terminó de contarle.

"Puede ser bastante convincente" dijo Rachel y Santana sonrió.

* * *

><p>"¿Espera, qué?" preguntó Dani deteniendo a Santana a la salida del trabajo.<p>

"Queremos agradecerte por lo que has hecho por nosotras, aunque lo de la broma tendría que habernos hecho enojar." dijo la latina

"¿Y me estás diciendo que vamos a tener una doble cita?¿Me están emparejando con una loca?" preguntó Dani

"¿Quieres una relación o quieres sexo?" preguntó Santana

"Ambas" dijo Dani

"Entonces quizás tengas ambas" dijo Santana. "Pero no te preocupes, te voy a avisar con tiempo"

S&R

"Me costó pero lo conseguí" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Santana en el restaurante que habían elegido para la doble cita.

"¿Es solo sexo o quiere una relación?" preguntó Santana "Porque Dani no se merece solo sexo"

"Quiere las dos cosas" dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo.

"Mucho mejor. ¿Crees que van a congeniar?"

"Que palabra rara. Pero si"

"No eres la única que sabe usar grandes palabras" dijo Santana besándola de nuevo.

"¿Para eso me hiciste venir, Schwimmer?" preguntó Cassandra July, parada al frente de ellas con una muy sonriente Dani a su lado.

"No, para que conozcas a Dani" dijo Rachel señalando a la joven

"Ya nos conocimos, vinimos hablando en el subterráneo" dijo Cassandra sentándose.

"Entonces va a ser mucho más fácil." dijo Santana mientras Dani se sentaba al frente de ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando cumplieron los 6 meses de novias, Santana seguía con una duda en su cabeza, mientras veía a Cassandra y a Dani bailar en el medio de la pista.<p>

"¿Cómo fue que terminamos festejando nuestros 6 meses con todos ellos?" preguntó Rachel mirando a todos sus amigos bailando y hablando entre ellos cerca de Cassandra y Dani

"No tengo ni idea." dijo Santana

Rachel la besó y al separarse llevó sus labios al oído de la latina.

"Deja de compararte con Cassandra. Después de 6 meses sigo contigo, con ella solo pude estar dos noches."

"Eso no me dice nada" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Si, dice que eres mucho mejor en la cama que ella. Al fin y al cabo, en dos noches, solo pude llegar una sola vez al orgasmo." dijo la diva

"¿Soy mejor?"

"Mucho mejor" dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo y volviendo a mirar a sus amigos.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Nuevo capítulo y la verdad no sé muy bien como quedó. Pero creo que conté lo que quise contar. _

_Hoy vi mi perfil y ya con la idea en la cabeza, me di cuenta de que podía hacer un par de cosas que había dejado pendiente en el mismo._

_Un pedido de KORE25 (Santana y Rachel después de irse a NY y viven juntas nace el amor) y de laars15 (fiesta de fraternidades). También creo que alguna vez me pidieron algo de Dantana, así que serían 3 pedidos en uno, espero. _

_Cualquier cosa, me avisan. No sé mucho de las fiestas en las fraternidades, por eso lo metí acá. _

_Bueno, Kitties..._

_Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**MacielSL: **espero que este te haya gustado también, si, los silencios hablan mucho más fuerte en algunos momentos, me gustó ese capítulo como quedó. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Harukichiru:** jajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que el dolor de las mejillas se haya ido rápidamente después de que tu madre te las apretara. Espero que este te haya gustado y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** fue un capítulo muy tierno. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Danielle02:** es muy cierto, nos olvidamos de lo que dice el silencio. A veces grita y no lo escuchamos. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! :D_

_**AndruSol: **te respondo las dos reviews. Creo que salió bien el de los zombies, porque me concentré más en el después que en la lucha contra ellos (que me encantan. Zombies por todos lados es como un bonito día. Veo mucho The Walking Dead y otras) entonces eso me dejó terminarlo sin dudas. Fue realmente tierno el 87, jajaja. No sé ni como salió. Muchas gracias por las dos reviews, Andru. Besos!_

_**Guest:** realmente no lo he pensado, aunque quizás lo tome en cuenta en algún futuro. Muchas gracias por la review._

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Besos!_

_Lore!_


	89. En el Set de Glee (Cont cap 30)

**Título: ****En el Set de Glee**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,991**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Lea Michele/Naya Rivera

**Summary: ****Esta vez, la luz multicolor no las llevó a viajar en la historia. Las llevó a otro mundo. Un mundo en donde ellas son actrices y actúan en una serie de televisión, representando a Santana López y Rachel Berry. Una serie llamada Glee. Continuación de "1945" (Cap. 30 de las aventuras)**

**Rating: ****T**

****N/A: ********Este es otro de esos pedidos viejos que está en mi perfil. Dedicado a Pao y a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez me pidieron un Riverchele. Espero que cumpla un poco con esas expectativas.****

**Fecha de Publicación: ****0****6/02****/2014**

* * *

><p><span><strong>En el Set de Glee<strong>

Cuando Santana entró nuevamente a la escuela, y vio que un otro ella estaba esperándola, supo que iba a pasar exactamente lo mismo que sucedió cuando viajaron a 1945 con Rachel.

Y esperaba, desde el fondo de su corazón que sucediera lo mismo y que la llevara a un beso de con la diva.

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde la primera y única vez que Rachel la había besado.

Se acercó a su doble y pudo ver nuevamente la explosión multicolor que la había llevado la primera vez y...

"¡Corten! Se imprime. Naya, Lea estuvieron geniales" gritó un hombre que Santana no conocía y miró hacia su lado, en donde por lo menos estaba Rachel Berry. La diva la miró sorprendida, pero se quedó mucho más sorprendida cuando todos sus compañeros de glee pasaron a su lado y les decían cosas en voz baja, o Naya y Lea y dos hombres con unos auriculares enormes se acercaron a ellas y comenzaron a tocarlas.

"¡Ey, déjame!" dijo Santana golpeando las manos del tipo que la miró asustado.

"Tengo que sacar el micrófono" respondió él y Santana miró de reojo a la diva que se estaba dejando tocar por el hombre ese.

Santana reconoció al hombre que le había gritado Corten acercándose a ellas y entregándoles unas hojas de papel.

"Mañana solo tienen una corta escena las dos juntas, así que apréndanse bien la letra. No quiero de nuevo que comiencen a reírse en el medio" dijo el hombre marchándose.

En cuestión de 5 minutos, ya no había cámaras (que Santana descubrió mientras le sacaban el micrófono) y quedaron las dos solas.

"Voy a preguntar y espero que respondas como quiero que respondas" dijo Santana en voz baja. "¿Dónde estuvimos hace tres días?"

"1945, Santana" dijo la morena y la latina se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con la fuerza.

"Rogaba que fueras tú." dijo Santana

"Y yo que fueras tú" dijo la diva separándose.

"Ahh, ya están con ganas de escaparse y de hacer cosas entre las sábanas sin que la gente se entere ¿verdad?" preguntó Quinn entrando en el salón del coro.

"¡Quinn!" dijo Santana sin separarse demasiado de Rachel

"Se terminó su grabación, Naya. No me digas Quinn. A veces me cansa ese papel. Ahora todas me gritan por la calle: ¿para cuando el faberry?" dijo la rubia sentándose en una de las sillas.

"¿Qué es el faberry?" preguntó Rachel

"Lea, lo sabes bien. A ti te pasa lo mismo. Sus maquilladoras las están esperando y las dos tienen una nota con un periodista de radio. Está comenzando a crecer el ship Pezberry" dijo Quinn levantándose de nuevo. "Lea, Cory quiere saber si van a ir cenar esta noche para publicidad o no"

"¿Quién es Lea, Cory, Naya?" preguntó Santana despacio en el oído de la diva. Rachel levantó los hombros, porque ella también ignoraba la respuesta.

"Dile que no" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana y saliendo del salón del coro.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" preguntó la latina notando que ahora estaban en la cafetería de la escuela.

"Santana" dijo la diva quitándola del camino. La falsa Quinn todavía estaba en el falso salón del coro. "Creo que estamos en un set de filmación"

"Dime que lo dices por las cámaras" dijo Santana señalando hacia sus espaldas, en donde habían varias cámaras en sus trípodes.

"Además. Mira, ahí está uno de los baños." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo salimos de acá?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia todos lados.

"Allá hay gente" dijo Rachel señalando una zona oscura y agarrando la mano de la latina.

Cuando estaban por pisar la zona oscura, Kurt apareció al frente de ellas.

"¡Kurt, nos asustaste!" dijo la diva llevándose la mano al pecho.

"Ya terminamos de filmar, mi querida Lea" dijo el falso Kurt.

"Otra vez con ese nombre" susurró Santana en el oído de la diva.

"Vine a decirles que es mejor que suelten sus manos, las vi pasar por el pasillo así, y hay un periodista que quiere hablar con uds. y no creo que sea bueno que sus fanáticas se enteren que Riverchele es de verdad" dijo falso Kurt

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana soltando la mano de la diva despacio.

"Ahora, sus maquilladoras están desesperadas. Ya saben por donde están" dijo el falso Kurt alejándose.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"No lo sé" dijo Rachel y entraron en la zona oscura para ser arrastradas por dos mujeres hacia lugares distintos, desde donde solo podían ver la cabeza de la otra.

Después de eso, el periodista las hizo sentar delante de una enorme foto de cada una de ellas y comenzó a hablar con la diva, quien parecía completamente perdida, pero intentó entrar en papel. Después de todo su futuro era Broadway.

R&S

Después de una hora de estar respondiendo preguntas al periodista, el mismo siguió hacia donde Santana lo estaba esperando y Rachel se paró detrás de él y le decía con la boca, sin sonido, sobre quien estaba hablando.

Santana se levantó cansada, preguntándose que era lo que acababa de hacer y caminó directamente hacia la diva.

"Berry, últimamente nos están sucediendo estas cosas y no sé como hacer para entenderlas" dijo Santana despacio.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Rachel. "Ni siquiera entiendo porque tenemos estos extraños viajes"

"Lea, tu auto te está esperando" dijo uno de los técnicos acercándose a las morenas.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel como si fuera natural para ella.

"¿Esto te parece natural?" preguntó Santana

"Cuando estemos a solas, lejos de la mirada de la gente, y de todos nuestros compañeros falsos de glee, puedo asegurarte que hablaremos" dijo Rachel caminando hacia algún lado para tratar de encontrar la puerta.

"Lea, Naya, se están olvidando sus carteras y sus guiones para mañana" dijo otro de los técnicos apareciendo con los ítems mencionados para entregárselos.

"Gracias" dijeron las morenas saliendo del edificio (después de pasar casi 15 minutos buscando la puerta) y encontrarse con un auto negro y un hombre sosteniendo la puerta.

"Srta. Michele" dijo haciéndole una seña para que suba. La diva lo hizo y Santana la siguió ante la mirada sorprendida del chófer y de la falsa Quinn y del falso Kurt que caminaban detrás de ellas.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó el hombre cuando comenzó a salir del estudio de televisión.

"Es un enorme estudio de televisión" dijo Rachel mirando hacia los costados.

"Rachel, el chófer te hizo una pregunta" dijo Santana

"A mi casa" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y la srta. Rivera?" preguntó el chófer

"¿Quién es esa?" preguntó Santana

"También" respondió Rachel al hombre y bajó la voz para responderle a Santana. "Esa eres tú"

"¿Quién?" preguntó la latina.

"Después hablaremos" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana y esperando hasta que el chófer las dejara en algún lado.

R&S

El chófer las hizo bajar en un edificio y cerró la puerta detrás de ella para marcharse rápidamente. Un hombre vestido de botones abrió la puerta del edificio y las saludó diciendo: "Srtas."

Después de eso se quedaron al frente del ascensor sin saber para donde ir de ahora en adelante.

"Mejor vayamos por las escaleras" dijo Rachel notando que el portero que estaba adentro las miraba intrigado. "Así hacemos algo de ejercicio."

"Srta. Michele, disculpe que las interrumpa o me meta en su conversación, pero ud. vive en el 22 C. Así que serían 22 pisos caminando" dijo el portero.

"Si, sé donde vivo. Por supuesto" dijo Rachel suspirando aliviada porque le había salido bien el plan.

"Estás loca que voy a subir 22 pisos por escalera" dijo Santana.

"Señoritas, disculpen que las interrumpa de nuevo." dijo el portero y las dos giraron para verlo cerca de ellas. "Mi hija menor es fanática de Glee y sé que no puedo decirle que una de uds. vive aquí pero si me firmaran un autógrafo sería algo que la pusiera muy contenta."

"¿Sabe que vamos a hacer?" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el hombre y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Le vamos a hacer una foto de nosotras dos y se la voy a bajar en un rato. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hija?"

"Jane. ¿Serían tan amables?" preguntó el portero.

"Por supuesto. Es más, si nos espera hasta mañana le traemos una foto firmada por todo el elenco de Glip" dijo Santana

"Glee" dijo el portero

"Claro" dijo Santana asintiendo.

"Gracias señoritas" dijo el portero alejándose justo cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor. Las dos morenas subieron y se apoyaron contra la pared del fondo y suspiraron.

"¿Ahora como vamos a entrar?" preguntó Santana.

"Seguro que tengo las llaves en esta cartera." dijo Rachel comenzando a hurgar dentro de la misma.

"Rachel, pero supuestamente somos actrices. Seguro que ese departamento tiene alarma" dijo Santana

"Lo se. Y si la hacemos sonar, seguramente van a llamar los de la empresa y a hacer preguntas personales, y no sé nada de mi misma en este extraño mundo. Santana tenemos que encontrar una solución"

"¿Qué harías en esta situación?" preguntó Santana viendo que estaban en el piso 20

"Veamos...aquí hay un celular." dijo Rachel sacando el dispositivo "El cual tiene clave de bloqueo" agregó tirándolo de nuevo en la cartera.

"Llegamos" dijo Santana cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió

Caminaron buscando el C mientras Rachel seguía hurgando en la cartera.

"¿Por qué tengo una cartera tan grande?" preguntó la diva. "Oh, una agenda" dijo sacando el pequeño libro y comenzando a hojearlo. "Se ve que no soy muy memoriosa en este mundo, porque aquí esta la clave de la alarma y del celular" agregó mirando una de las hojas.

"Genial." dijo Santana deteniéndose en la puerta del departamento C y esperando que su amiga metiera la llave.

"Ahora tenemos que probar" dijo la latina señalando la cerradura y las llaves que Rachel miraba con atención.

"Me siento como una ladrona" dijo la diva metiendo una de las llaves.

"Rachel, descubramos donde estamos y después hablamos de la forma extraña en que nos sentimos" dijo Santana suspirando aliviada al ver que la segunda llave funcionaba.

"Guau, no sabía que yo tenía tantas fotos mías y tan hermosas. ¿Puedes creerlo, Santana?" preguntó Rachel viendo enormes fotos de ella en lo que parecían distintas tapas de revista.

"Eres hermosa ahora, mira lo que serás cuando estés en Broadway" dijo Santana mirando una foto en la que la diva estaba demasiado sexy. Bueno, no ésta diva que estaba su lado, sino la que había reemplazado.

"Tengo un buen gusto" dijo Rachel mirando la decoración del departamento.

"Si. Ojalá pudiéramos ver mi departamento" dijo la latina.

"Oh, una computadora" dijo Rachel corriendo hacia la misma y encendiéndola. "Espero que no haya puesto clave, porque si no, no sé como vamos a poder entrar"

"Seguramente la tienes anotada en la agenda" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de la diva.

"Igual no tiene clave" dijo Rachel señalando la pantalla en donde Santana pudo ver el escritorio de Windows.

"Buenisimo. ¿Puedes entrar en internet y ver de que se trata esto de Glee?" preguntó Santana tratando de agarrar el mouse y moverlo hacia el icono del navegador. Pero Rachel era más rápida y ya estaba en el navegador escribiendo en la celda de búsqueda de Google.

"Una serie de televisión" dijo Rachel

"No me hubiera dado cuenta con todas las cámaras. Entra a ver quienes somos" dijo Santana y Rachel así lo hizo.

S&R

Tres horas después, sin nada en el estómago y después de aprender lo que eran, se dirigieron a la cocina del departamento a buscar algo para comer.

"O sea, tú eres Naya Rivera e interpretas a Santana López." dijo Rachel

"Si, Lea" respondió Santana recordando que hace unas cuantas horas quería volver a besar a Rachel.

"Lea Michele." dijo Rachel. "¿Y salgo con Finn?"

"Por lo que las fanáticas de algo llamado Faberry o Pezberry o Puckelberry o Samchel o Britchel o...algún otro ship más que parezca existir en esa serie dicen es por publicidad." dijo Santana

"Hoy la falsa Quinn..." dijo Rachel

"Dianna Agron"

"Si, Dianna dijo que Finn...

"Cory Monteith"

"Cory quería saber si yo iba a cenar con él para la publicidad o algo así" terminó de decir Rachel.

"Entonces realmente es publicidad esa relación" dijo Santana abriendo la heladera. "Lo que si, también eres vegana en este mundo. ¿Falso bacon?"

"Parece ser que por un tiempo viví con Dianna Agron"

"Quinn tiene una extraña fascinación por el bacon, de verdad" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres que pidamos algo?"

"No sé. Lo prefiero" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo. Busquemos algún número de una pizzería o algo así" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué me besaste?"

"¿Eso es una comida?"

"Rachel...no" dijo Santana corriendo detrás de la diva y deteniéndola. "Espera. Hagamos algo de comer con lo que hay acá. No puede ser tan feo ¿o si?"

"No." dijo la diva.

"Entonces, haz algo con eso y hablemos" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva caminando hacia la heladera y sacando ingredientes.

R&S

Casi estaban por terminar la comida en silencio cuando Santana volvió a preguntar.

"¿Por qué me besaste?"

"¿Lo dices del día que nos fuimos a 1945?" preguntó Rachel

"Las dos veces" dijo Santana

"Quería hacerlo, varias veces. Cuando esa luz multicolor me envolvió en el salón del coro, estaba pensando en ti. Y de pronto estábamos en 1945 y yo era un hombre y podía besarte sin que me dijeras lesbiana. En la escuela, me dijiste que lo haga en el 2012 y lo hice"

"Rachel..." dijo Santana. "Cuando esa luz multicolor me envolvió hoy, estaba pensando en ti"

La diva dejó sus cubiertos y suspiró tristemente. Santana se preocupó.

"¿Qué sucede, Rachel?"

"¿Crees que cuando volvamos podamos hablar así?" preguntó la diva. "Parece que solo salimos del mundo en el que vivimos y nos comportamos de manera civilizada."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Tan importante es tu reputación en McKinley?"

"Rachel..."

"Yo sé que no soy la mejor opción para que elijas entre todas las personas hermosas que hay en Lima, o más precisamente en nuestra escuela. Pero..."

"¡Rachel!" dijo Santana en un grito levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la diva, haciendo que se ponga de pie. "Cierra la boca" dijo Santana besándola de sorpresa y agarrando con fuerza su cintura.

La latina volvió a hablar cuando se separaron del beso.

"Cierra la boca. No vale la pena perderte por mi reputación en McKinley. Y si quiero estar con alguien, y ese alguien eres tú, no voy a permitir que esos idiotas me intimiden. Después de todo doy más miedo que todos ellos. El problema es que no sé cuanto tiempo va a llevar para que ellos se acostumbren" dijo mientras la diva trataba de entender.

"¿Santana?" preguntó la diva.

"¿No lo entiendes? Soy una maldita perra contigo porque me siento inexplicablemente atraída hacia ti. Lo único que quiero muchas veces es besarte al frente de todos y que Finn pierda todas sus neuronas, que tengamos en cuenta que son dos, tratando de entender que pasa." dijo la latina.

"¿Quieres besarme?" preguntó la diva "¿Al frente de todos?"

"Si, quiero besarte. Al frente de todos"

"O sea...déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Quieres una relación conmigo, al frente de todos?"

"Si." dijo Santana

"¿Conmigo?"

"Si, Berry" dijo Santana separándose de ella y caminando hacia el sofá. "Ahora, ¿podemos seguir besándonos? No entiendo bien el porque, pero en este mundo, en 1945 o en nuestro mundo, tus besos son adictivos"

Rachel caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó al lado de la latina para continuar con los besos.

* * *

><p>Despertaron en el sofá de Lea Michele, todavía.<p>

"Pensé que podríamos haber aparecido nuevamente en nuestro mundo" dijo Santana abriendo los ojos.

"Creo que nos van a venir a buscar" dijo Rachel mirando el celular de Lea Michele.

"¿Tiene fotos interesantes?¿Crees que si hay una foto tuya desnuda ahí y la enviamos a mi número me llegará en el otro mundo?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé. Pero no quiero arriesgarme. Mira si después aparecen por allá" dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, ¿te mandan el auto?" preguntó Santana poniéndose de pie

"Si, en unos 20 minutos. ¿No tendríamos que cambiarnos?" preguntó la diva notando que seguían vestidas como habían aparecido. Ella con un vestido rojo y Santana con su uniforme de porrista.

"Tendríamos que leer ese guión" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

S&R

"Mira esto. Según lo que dice, yo te digo que tenemos 42 días para hacernos amigas" dijo Rachel mientras el mismo chófer del día anterior las conducía hasta el estudio de grabación de la serie.

"Y yo agarro la foto carnet que me das y con una pequeña sonrisa me doy vuelta y la pego en la puerta de mi casillero" dijo Santana. "Para ser la novia de Brittany en esta serie, pego tu foto en la mitad del casillero. En un lugar especial"

"Esta serie está llena de dobles sentidos." dijo Rachel.

"Si, tienes más química con Quinn Fabray que con Finn" dijo Santana recordando lo que habían visto la noche anterior mientras investigaban.

"Y entre tu personaje y el mío hay un montón de química" dijo Rachel

"¿La gente se cree la idea de que amas a Finn? Increíble" dijo Santana. "Además de todo lo que hizo"

"Bastante parece ser." dijo Rachel viendo que se detenían frente al mismo estudio del que salieron el día anterior.

S&R

"Ryan está bastante enojado con uds. dos" dijo Dianna Agron apareciendo junto a las morenas que iban caminando hacia la zona de maquillaje.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana tratando de recordar quien era Ryan

"Salieron fotos de uds. entrando en el edificio de Lea ayer cuando se fueron de acá y hace un rato cuando salieron para venir" dijo Chris Cofler apareciendo por el otro lado.

"Además de que por alguna razón la prensa sabía que anoche Lea iba a estar con Cory en un restaurante y no apareció" dijo Dianna

"¿Y por qué está enojado?" preguntó Santana

"Naya, ¿cómo no va a estarlo? Está tratando de ocultar la relación que uds. dos tienen, y de pronto son demasiado descuidadas como para pasar la noche en un solo lugar, juntas y solas." dijo Chris.

"Bueno, pero seguramente algo se podrá hacer" dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a la latina.

"Si, correr. Porque conociendo a Ryan va a cambiar el guión del día y uds. dos van a terminar peleadas a muerte en la serie." dijo Dianna.

"Mucha suerte" dijo Chris viendo que un hombre pelado avanzaba hacia ellos y alejándose de ahí lo más rápido posible.

"Uds. dos, conmigo" dijo Ryan Murphy caminando hacia un pequeño cuarto alejado del resto de sus compañeros.

Rachel y Santana suspiraron aliviadas al ver las luces multicolores aparecer al frente de ellas y agarraron sus manos para atravesarla.

* * *

><p>Rachel apareció en el salón del coro, el día anterior. Miró la hora decepcionada sin saber que iba a pasar ahora con Santana.<p>

Estaban de vuelta en su mundo, el mismo día en que habían viajado a ese otro mundo y un día antes de toda la conversación que habían tenido sobre la reputación y popularidad y los besos.

Esos besos que compartieron sobre el sofá de una mujer igual a Rachel que en otro mundo era una actriz de televisión actuando de Rachel Berry.

Decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que se hiciera la hora para la primer clase.

S&R

Santana apareció caminando por el pasillo de McKinley, y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba nuevamente en su mundo.

"Parece que hubieras viajado a un mundo paralelo" dijo Brittany apareciendo a su lado.

"¿Heather Morris?" preguntó Santana por las dudas. Recordaba que el set de filmación era bastante real cuando estuvieron.

"¿Y esa quién es?"preguntó Brittany. "¿Viajaron en el tiempo con Rachel de nuevo?"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, esa foto del otro día fue genial" dijo Brittany

"¿Sabes donde podría estar?" preguntó Santana

"¿Quién?" preguntó la rubia confundida. "Si es esa tal Heather Morris, no tengo ni idea. ¿Es una porrista o la perdedora de la semana?"

"Rachel" dijo Santana

"Supongo que a esta hora estará en el salón del coro." dijo Brittany

"Voy a buscarla" dijo Santana

"No puedes, tenemos entrenamiento. Sue está un poco enojada."

"¿Qué diría si le pregunto sobre Jane Lynch?"

"¿Y esa quién es?" preguntó Brittany

"Nadie, Britt" dijo la latina. "Pero es bueno saber que estoy aquí"

"Si, porque estás conmigo" dijo la rubia sonriendo.

* * *

><p>"¿Y ahora que les pasa?" preguntó Ryan Murphy notando que las dos morenas a las que estaba retando parecían estar perdidas.<p>

"No entendemos bien porque nos estás retando" dijo Naya Rivera

"¿Cómo que no entienden?¿Acaso no recuerdan que ayer se fueron juntas?" preguntó Ryan

"No. Lo último que recuerdo ayer fue estar grabando con Lea la escena de "So Emotional" y nada más." dijo Naya

"Yo recuerdo lo mismo. Después de eso está todo perdido" dijo Lea llevándose una mano a la frente.

"¿Naya no recuerdas haber golpeado a uno de los técnicos que te fue a sacar el micrófono?" preguntó Ryan

"No. Ni recuerdo haberme sacado el micrófono." dijo Naya

"¿No recuerdan haberse ido juntas al departamento de Lea?" preguntó Ryan inclinándose hacia adelante.

"No" dijo Lea

"Bien, esperen aquí." dijo Ryan saliendo de la habitación y llamando a alguien.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Lea cuando Ryan volvió a entrar.

"Les voy a pedir una muestra de orina, porque estoy seguro que están usando drogas" dijo Ryan

"¿Cómo se te ocurre?" preguntaron las dos morenas poniéndose de pie y mirándolo enojadas.

"Lo siento chicas, pero perdieron casi un día y no recuerdan nada" dijo Ryan

"Yo recuerdo ver una luz multicolor mientras estábamos terminando la escena" dijo Lea

"Yo también " dijo Naya

"Entonces si no están usando drogas, por lo menos hagan orina en el frasquito. Es mejor que estemos seguros" dijo Ryan esperando que le trajeran lo que habían pedido.

* * *

><p>"Estuviste distraída toda la práctica, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Brittany mientras salían del vestuario de las Cheerios después de una ducha.<p>

"¿Sabes donde puede estar Rachel?" preguntó Santana mirando a la rubia.

"¿Rachel Berry?" preguntó Quinn caminando al lado de Santana

"¿Dianna Agron?" preguntó Santana

"Hoy estás con nombres raros. ¿Tuviste algún sueño extraño?" preguntó Brittany. "A mi me suele pasar eso, pero al final de todo, en realidad son nombres que se inventa Lord Tubbington"

"Tuve un sueño un poco extraño." dijo Santana

"¿Y por eso estás buscando a Rachel?" preguntó Quinn

"Estoy buscando a Rachel por otra cosa" dijo Santana

"Santana quiere besar a Rachel" dijo Brittany

"Ohh, esa no me la esperaba. ¿Puedes hacerlo cerca de Finn? Quiero ver el momento en que sus neuronas comienzan a morir cuando intente entender que está sucediendo" dijo Quinn

"Lo mismo dije yo" dijo Santana frenándose y mirando a Quinn.

"Rachel debe estar en su casillero. Siempre está ahí cinco minutos antes de empezar la clase." dijo Quinn. "Pero en este momento ese pasillo está lleno de gente"

"Lo sé. Y no me importa." dijo Santana cambiando la dirección y caminando hacia allí, mientras las dos rubias compartían una mirada divertida y la seguían tratando de alcanzarla.

"¿No te importa tu reputación?" preguntó Quinn sonriendo

"No" dijo Santana

"¿No te importa que ella pueda pensar que es toda una broma?" preguntó Brittany, también sonriendo.

"No" respondió Santana.

"Entonces ¿no te va a molestar si las defendemos?" preguntó Quinn guiñándole un ojo a Brittany

"¿Harían eso por mi?" preguntó Santana dando media vuelta y mirando a sus amigas.

"Por supuesto que lo haríamos. Quizás con Berry seas feliz" dijo Quinn

"¿Berry? No, no puedes decirle Berry" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Quinn tratando de ocultar que estaba divertida.

"Porque no" dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué así le quieres decir cuando estén teniendo sexo?" preguntó Brittany bajando la voz.

"Porque así le puedo decir yo y punto." dijo Santana.

"Igualmente vamos a protegerlas" dijo Quinn como si no le importara la forma de llamar a Rachel.

"Gracias" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada.

S&R

Rachel llegó a su casillero y lo abrió pensando todavía en los besos que habían compartido en el otro mundo con Santana.

Se preguntó si en algún momento del día iba a tener la oportunidad de volver a besarla.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y pensó que quizás fuera Finn, él siempre tenía ese radar para saber cuando Rachel estaba pensando en otra persona. Como el día en que viajaron a 1945 y besó a Santana dos veces. Cuando dejó el baño, Finn apareció preguntándole si quería ir a cenar con él.

Se giró despacio y se sorprendió al ver que era Santana quien estaba detrás de ella.

No sabía realmente si podía decir algo, pero la latina solo se acercó más.

"No sé como terminamos siempre en otros mundos" logró decir con algo de miedo, sobre todo al notar a Quinn y a Brittany dos pasos más atrás de Santana.

"Cierra la boca" dijo la latina agarrando la cintura de la diva y besándola apasionadamente mientras la empujaba en contra del casillero.

La diva sonrió en el beso mientras se animaba a pasar sus manos por el cuello de la latina para que no se separe de ella, aunque sea por unos minutos.

Se separaron justo cuando sonó el timbre y Santana dio un paso atrás.

"Vamos, agarra tus cosas, te acompaño a clases" dijo la latina.

"¿Con tus guardaespaldas?" preguntó la diva señalando a las dos rubias, que ahora estaban de espaldas a ellas, mirando hacia uno y otro lado del pasillo.

"Con mis guardaespaldas. Por lo menos hasta que este colegio entienda que eres mi novia y que no voy a permitir ningún ataque en tu contra." dijo Santana

Rachel se quedó mirándola un segundo hasta que agarró su mano.

"Santana..." dijo bajando la voz.

"No digas nada. No compliques las cosas" dijo la latina. "Lo hablamos, esta noche, en otro mundo."

"Lo sé, pero..."

"Pero ¿qué me vas a decir, Rachel? Pensé que querías esto"

"Y lo quiero, pero tu reputación"

"¿No te das cuenta que eres más importante?" preguntó Santana mirándola a los ojos y esperando.

Rachel sonrió, esa sonrisa de 1000 watts que a Santana le gustaba tanto y sabía que todo estaba más que bien.

"Vamos, no quiero que arruines tu asistencia perfecta." dijo Santana y esperó que Rachel agarrara sus libros y la acompañó a clases.

Seguidas por Brittany y Quinn quienes caminaban amenazando con la mirada a todo aquél que estuviera a punto de decirle algo a las morenas o mirándolas mal.

S&R

Ese día, tenían juntas Física.

Y a pesar de que se sentaban separadas, se miraron cuando la profesora presentó el tema.

"Mundos Paralelos" dijo la profesora y comenzó a intentar explicar las distintas teorías que muchos físicos habían desarrollados. Hasta que se dio vuelta y vio dos manos levantadas.

"Rachel, voy a dejarte preguntar segunda, porque es todo un acontecimiento que Santana López haya levantado su mano en esta clase" dijo la profesora haciéndole una seña a la latina para que hablara.

"Entonces, lo que está intentando decir es que probablemente en este momento...no sé...¿unas personas iguales a nosotras están viviendo una vida completamente distinta?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo la profesora

"O sea...no sé...¿quizás en realidad en este momento, en otro mundo, esto podría ser un programa de televisión?" preguntó Santana

"Es una forma de ver las cosas. Si. Probablemente en algún otro mundo, esto es un programa de televisión y cada uno de nosotros es representados por personas iguales a nosotros pero con otro nombre y otra vida" dijo la profesora.

"Ahora me queda más claro" dijo Santana sonriendo y mirando a Rachel.

"¿Rachel, cuál era tu pregunta?" dijo la profesora mirando a la diva.

"La misma que Santana, profesora. Exactamente la misma" dijo Rachel sonriendo y mirando a Rachel.

S&R

"Es una nueva experiencia escuchar lo que el coro tiene para decirnos" dijo Rachel cuando salían de glee junto a Santana, agarradas de la mano, con las dos rubias detrás.

"Creo que en el otro mundo eran un poco más comprensivos" dijo Santana

"Si aunque parecía que pasaban mucho tiempo ocultando las relaciones homosexuales de sus protagonistas de la prensa" dijo la diva.

"Bueno, por lo menos no tenemos que ocultarnos" dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué tanta valentía?" preguntó Rachel. Santana sabía que se estaba refiriendo al beso en contra del casillero y a los demás besos que se dieron al frente de todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

"Te lo dije anoche, tus besos son adictivos" dijo Santana

Rachel sonrió y siguió caminando para salir del colegio.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó la latina mientras se dirigían a su auto.

"¿Si?"

"¿Crees que cuando hagamos el amor nuestro orgasmo será de luces multicolores?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque cada vez que entramos en esos extraños viajes son luces multicolores" dijo la latina.

"¿De qué viajes están hablando?" preguntó Quinn

"Rach y San viajaron a 1945 hace tres días" dijo Brittany

"¿1945?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, salieron en los libros de historia. Aunque Rachel ahí era un hombre" dijo Brittany. "Y estoy segura que hoy viajaron a otro lado y por eso San estaba tan desesperada por ir a besar a Rachel al frente de todos, porque parece ser que se habían besado bastante en ese otro mundo"

Las dos morenas se miraban a los ojos, mientras escuchaban a Brittany hablar.

"Y siempre es en los días que tienen clases juntas, así que la próxima clase juntas que tienen es el lunes y es educación sexual." dijo la rubia.

"¿Educación Sexual?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, Rachel y Santana seguramente van a practicar eso todo el fin de semana" dijo Brittany subiéndose al auto de la latina, seguida por Quinn quien parecía tener varias preguntas para hacerle.

"¿Crees que viajaremos a algún lado antes de esa clase el lunes?" preguntó Rachel

"Espero que al mundo de los orgasmos" dijo Santana en voz tan baja que la diva no alcanzó a escucharla.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva

"Nada, que espero que podamos disfrutarnos antes de ese día" dijo Santana abriendo la puerta del acompañante de su auto para que la diva subiera.

**Fin**

**(Puede llegar a existir continuación)**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Bueno, como dice la nota de autor es un pedido. Espero que haya servido como pedido completado._

_Tendría que haber terminado un capítulo más del JulyBerry y empezado con el siguiente de Marcadas, pero mi mente parece que está tratando de cumplir con aquello que me fueron pidiendo cuando las aventuras llegaron a 50. ¿Recuerdan? _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, parece que el Faberry me llevó a escribir un poco menos, además que tuve mucho menos tiempo hoy. Este capítulo lo escribí en algo así como 3 horas._

_Espero que estén bien, y que sigan bien._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz:** muchas gracias por la review! Si tuvo buenos momentos, jaja. Saludos! _

_**MacielSL: **de alguna forma tenían que vengarse. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review, espero que estés bien, Saludos!_

_**Fera Heredia:** de nada! Me da gusto saber que leíste el mensaje en la aventura por lo menos! Saludos y muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Guest:** no tengo problemas con las ideas, muchas gracias por compartirlas conmigo. Espero que te haya gustado que Dani haya aparecido. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajaja no sé ni porque metí a Dani con Cassandra, creo que no quería que quedara ninguna de las dos solas (tengo un punto débil por Cassandra July) muchas gracias por la review, Andru! Besos!_

_**Lobita Reyes:** muchas gracias por la review! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Besos y hasta pronto! _

_**Eliz Q:** jajaja si, vi las reviews! Muchas gracias por las dos! No puedo, Rachel me encanta (Lea en particular) y me gusta demasiado, a veces la hago muy sensible, es cierto. Jajaja. Si, Santana reaccionó un poquito más tarde de lo que había planeado inicialmente, pero lo hizo. Muchas gracias por las reviews, en serio, Besos! _

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Espero que estén bien! _

_Besos!_

_Lore!_


	90. Marine al Rescate

**Título: ****Marine al Rescate**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,025**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Lea Michele/Naya Rivera

**Summary: ****Un regreso inesperado. Una situación de rehenes. Un recuerdo parecido. Y algo así. Muy mal summary (y probablemente mal one shot).**

**Rating: ****T**

****N/A: ********Hay una nota al final que me gustaría que fueran muy amables y leerla. :)****

**Fecha de Publicación: ****11****/02****/2014**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Marine al Rescate<strong>**

Cuando Rachel bajó del avión y se encontró con que nadie la estaba esperando, no se sorprendió. No le había dicho a nadie que iba a llegar ese día, ni a esa hora. Ni siquiera le había dicho a su novia dos días atrás cuando hablaron por última vez de que no iba a regresar nunca más a Irak. O a Afganistán. Ya ni siquiera sabía cual iba a ser su próximo destino.

Acomodó el cabestrillo de su brazo izquierdo mientras esperaba su maleta y uno de sus compañeros la acompañó hasta la parada de taxis.

"Así que es hora de volver con las señoritas" dijo Joseph mientras esperaban un vehículo. Rachel acomodó nuevamente el cabestrillo y miró su brazo ofendida.

"Son dos semanas con esta cosa" dijo Rachel mirando a Joseph. "Después tengo que ir al doctor a ver cuando me sacan esto, me revisa las placas que me pusieron en la pierna y en el hombro y me dice cuanto tiempo más tengo que seguir con esto."

"Si, lo sabemos. Lo bueno es que no tuviste que decirle a Santana que has sido herida. Porque si lo hubieras hecho creo que todos estaríamos muertos ahora por una loca latina enojada" dijo Joseph abriéndole la puerta. "Sargento"

"Gracias Sargento" dijo ella pasando al otro lado para dejarle lugar a Joseph, total los dos iban al mismo destino. El centro de NY.

"¿Crees que se pondrán locas?" preguntó Joseph observando como el chófer guardaba sus bolsos. No eran demasiadas pertenencias, pero ambos las tenían.

"Creo que si, espero que las dos hayan comprado algo para mantener nuestros estómagos durante días" dijo Rachel.

"Si, sé que Santana debe tener una reserva. Porque ese cuerpo, debe ser una bomba sexual" dijo Joseph.

"Si lo es, pero no me agrada que hables así de mi novia." dijo Rachel

"Futura esposa" dijo Joseph

"Futura esposa." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Conseguiste el anillo?" preguntó Joseph. "Sabemos que no nos van a pagar mucho ahora que hemos dejado la guerra."

"Si nos van a pagar. Vamos a poder dar clases en la escuela de Marines, en el puerto. Tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que cuesta entrar. Imáginate, somos los soldados más perfectos del ejército estadounidense." dijo Rachel

"Somos las únicas personas que pueden andar con un arma y sin permiso" dijo Joseph

"Podemos matar con las manos" dijo Rachel

"Podrían dejar de asustarme" dijo el chófer del taxi.

"Lo lamentamos" dijo Joseph. "Estamos muy excitados por volver a ver a nuestras novias"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron afuera?" preguntó el chófer.

"Cuatro años, con tres viajes en el medio. Es todo un milagro que nos hayan esperado tanto tiempo" dijo Joseph.

"Exacto." dijo Rachel

"¿Y cuándo vuelven?" preguntó el chófer.

"Nunca" dijeron los dos pasajeros al mismo tiempo. "Resulta que nuestro barco fue atacado después de una expedición, y se hundió. En el medio quedamos heridos y las heridas fueron lo suficientemente graves para incapacitarnos para la lucha." terminó Rachel

"Felicitaciones, entonces" dijo el chófer.

"Gracias. Aunque nuestros compañeros y amigos siguen luchando allá." dijo Joseph. "Pero ya estábamos un poco cansados además"

"Si, bastantes" dijo Rachel mirando pasar la ciudad por la ventana.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba saliendo de la Biblioteca de la universidad. Quería volver a su casa y llamar a Rachel por teléfono. O esperar que ella llamara. Hacía dos días que no sabía nada de ella y aunque no quiso preguntarle demasiado, sabía que tenía que preguntar sobre el cambio extraño de ubicación y los ruidos médicos del fondo.<p>

Solo quería tirarse en la cama y soñar con alguna otra perfecta noche del pasado entre ellas, esperando que volviera aunque sea por unos meses.

Se quedó junto a las puertas de las escaleras anotando en el celular que tenía que comprar pilas para el vibrador. Le había puesto Rachel de nombre porque extrañaba demasiado a su pequeña marine.

Por eso la sorprendió los disparos adelante de ella, en la entrada de la Biblioteca y vio venir a muchos otros estudiantes correr hacia donde estaba ella. Recordó un viejo plano que había visto de ese edificio y se metió en el hueco de las escaleras haciéndole señas a los que venían detrás de ella para que la siguieran.

"Sin ser vistos" escuchó que muchos repetían hacia atrás.

Santana escuchó muchos pasos detrás de ella y recordó 4 años atrás cuando conoció a Rachel. Sacudió la cabeza y pensó que su novia se dejaría matar en donde sea que estuviera ahora si a ella le disparaba un idiota en NY.

Llegaron hasta el subsuelo de la Biblioteca, en donde vieron que estaba la caldera y Santana se dio cuenta que había 6 personas más detrás de ella.

"Tendríamos que llamar a la policía" dijo uno de los chicos y Santana miró su celular que seguía en su mano. Era su agenda, nadie podía culparla.

"No tengo señal" dijo Santana

"Ni yo" dijeron todos los que estaban con ella.

"Bueno, sigamos. Lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí dentro hasta que venga la policía." dijo Santana caminando hacia el fondo de la sala de caldera. "Nos podemos esconder. Después de todo no creo que sepan que estamos aquí. Ahora ¿qué sucedió?"

"¿No lo sabes? Pensamos que si lo sabías porque nos metiste aquí dentro" dijo uno de los chicos.

"Ya estuve en una situación parecida. Reconocí el ruido del disparo" dijo Santana.

"Son tres chicos. Todos con armas. Entraron y dispararon al aire. Pudimos correr porque estábamos en el pasillo" dijo otro.

"De acuerdo. Vamos a tener que hacer bastante silencio mientras estamos aquí" dijo Santana.

"¿Cómo fue que estuviste en una situación así?" preguntó otro mientras Santana abría la puerta que daba detrás de la caldera. Daba hacia un pasillo oscuro y la latina no sabía si meterlos ahí o no.

"Creo que deberíamos entrar por ahí" dijo Santana señalando el pasillo.

"Bueno, pero mientras cuéntanos" dijo otro de los chicos.

"De acuerdo. Pero nos detendremos cuando lleguemos a la zona oscura. Así que agárrense de las manos así no perdemos a nadie. Por lo menos nos vamos a poder ocultar ahí" dijo Santana esperando que todos pasen delante de ella y cerrando bien la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo.

"Tú eres la que tiene una novia militar" dijo una de las chicas que había mirado a Santana todo el tiempo.

"Marine." dijo Santana mirando de nuevo hacia el pasillo. "Vamos."

"Habla" dijo otro y Santana suspiró pero comenzó a hablar.

* * *

><p><em>Nadie lo había sospechado. En el medio de Ohio, un par de adolescentes perturbados entraron a McKinley High con la intención de disparar hacia todo lo que se moviera, la segunda semana de clases.<em>

_Su primer error fue que dispararon mientras todos estaban fuera de las aulas, en el pasillo. Pero el miedo circuló rápidamente por todo el colegio y la histeria los alcanzó mientras algunos lograban escapar por otras puertas hasta que éstas fueron cerradas._

_Santana no supo hacia donde salir ya que cuando salió del baño y escuchó el primer disparo ya todas las puertas estaban cerradas. _

_Alguien pasó rápidamente al frente de ella y mirando hacia los costados, metió a Santana en una de las aulas._

"_¿Qué haces?" susurró Santana notando el nerviosismo en el aire, notando que era la primera vez que veía a esa pequeña morena._

"_Te estoy ayudando a salvar tu vida" dijo la pequeña en una voz que a Santana le gustó desde el primer momento._

"_¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Santana viendo que la pequeña morena la metía debajo del escritorio del profesor. El único lugar que sería lo suficientemente bueno para ocultarlas si las personas que estaban con armas miraban dentro del aula._

"_Dos jugadores de football entraron con armas y dispararon al aire. No sé cual es su intención. Muchos lograron escapar, quedamos nosotras y unos cuantos más del otro lado." dijo la pequeña morena. "Rachel Berry" agregó acomodándose debajo del escritorio con Santana._

"_Santana López" dijo la latina_

"_Si, sé quien eres. Capitán de las Cheerios." dijo Rachel_

"_¿Eres nueva?" preguntó Santana_

"_Oh, no. Creo que cursamos varias clases juntas, desde que empezamos la secundaria" dijo Rachel_

"_No recuerdo haberte visto antes" dijo Santana_

"_Nos movemos en distintos círculos" dijo Rachel llevando un dedo a la boca y pidiéndole a la latina que hiciera silencio. Escuchaba unos pasos en el pasillo._

_Santana tuvo que contener un grito cuando la puerta del aula en donde estaban, pero Rachel agarró una de sus manos. _

_Los pasos se alejaron y las dos notaron que no habían cerrado la puerta. _

_Santana suspiró aliviada, pero de pronto una mano apareció por el costado del escritorio y agarró a la latina quien gritó del miedo._

_Rachel no había sido descubierta y cuando Santana gritaba mientras era arrastrada hacia la puerta, alguien agarró al joven armado por detrás. Fue tal la sorpresa del atacante que soltó a Santana y giró para recibir una trompada en su rostro. Tenía un arma larga en sus manos, que apuntó hacia la pequeña morena. Pero Rachel la desvió con un movimiento de su mano y logró arrancársela de ella, para golpearlo varias veces con la culata en el rostro. Una, dos, tres veces, hasta que el atacante cayó inconsciente._

"_Ya está, Rachel" dijo Santana agarrando a la pequeña morena que veía al atacante desde arriba, agitada por su reacción._

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó la pequeña mirando a Santana, quien asintió y trató de sacar el arma de las manos de Rachel._

_Pero la pequeña morena se agachó al lado del atacante y dejó el arma lejos de su mano. Lo revisó sacando un par de cuchillos de sus piernas y lo desnudó._

"_¿Vas a tener sexo con él?" preguntó Santana mientras veía como le sacaba la ropa. _

"_Quiero asegurarme de que no tenga más armas" dijo Rachel. "Además puedo usar su ropa para atarlo" _

"_De acuerdo. Te ayudo" dijo Santana arrastrándose agachada hacia el joven que yacía en el piso. _

"_Cierra la puerta" dijo Rachel despacio y Santana lo hizo antes de ayudarla. Mientras Rachel lo dejaba en sus calzoncillos, Santana revisó la mochila. Encontró cargadores y más armas pequeñas dentro de ella._

"_¿Qué hacemos con esto?" preguntó Santana_

"_Vamos a tirarlo todo por la ventana. Nosotras no podemos pasar, pero no podemos dejar que él ponga sus manos de nuevo en las armas" dijo Rachel._

_Santana asintió y caminó hacia la ventana con las armas en las manos, para tirarlas por ahí._

"_¿Y ahora?" preguntó volviendo al lado de Rachel._

* * *

><p>Rachel supo que se quedó dormida cuando la línea fija de Santana comenzó a sonar. Miró la televisión y notaba que seguían con la noticia de última hora. Unos tres idiotas habían entrado en la Biblioteca de NYU armados y habían disparado hacia el aire. Se decía que solo tenían unos 10 rehenes.<p>

"_Te comunicaste con Santana López, en este momento no me encuentro. Por favor, deja tu mensaje después de la señal. Rachel, te extraño" _decía el mensaje del contestador y la pequeña morena sonrió caminando hacia la máquina.

"_San, por favor. Si escuchas esto llámame, envíame un mensaje, algo. Necesito saber que no estabas en la Biblioteca..." _

"¿Quinn?" preguntó Rachel levantando el tubo y hablando.

"_¿San?" _preguntó la persona que hablaba del otro lado.

"Rachel, Quinn. Soy Rachel" dijo la pequeña morena. "¿Biblioteca y Santana?"

"_¡Rachel! Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Ahora entiendo porque San no contesta mis llamadas" _dijo Quinn. _"Así que.."_

"Ni se te ocurra cortar Quinn. ¿Qué es eso de que Santana estaba en la Biblioteca de NYU?"

"_¿No tienes cosas que hacerle a tu novia?"_

"Todavía no vi a mi novia" dijo Rachel enojada.

"_Oh..."_

"¿Quinn?"

"_Lo siento. La dejé en la Biblioteca hoy a la tarde. Tenía que llegar a casa lo más rápido posible y ella estaba tratando de ver si encontraba algo que describiera la arquitectura de las Torres Petronas" _dijo Quinn

"Maldición" dijo Rachel cortando el teléfono y buscando en su bolso algo. Cuando estuvo lista, salió del departamento y pidió un taxi.

* * *

><p><em>Santana necesitaba ir al baño, estaban justo al frente. <em>

"_¿Cuánto ruido podemos hacer, Rachel?" preguntó Santana por cuarta vez._

"_Salías del baño cuando te encontré" dijo Rachel._

"_Eso fue hace tres malditas horas, y hay un idiota todavía armado y dejaste tan inconsciente a este que todavía no se despertó" dijo Santana señalando al atacante que estaba acostado en el piso._

"_Por lo menos respira." dijo Rachel tranquilamente. "Está bien, vamos al baño" _

"_Gracias" dijo Santana levantándose y siguiendo a la pequeña morena._

_Rachel se asomó por la puerta despacio. Tratando de escuchar atentamente a que el otro tirador no aparezca. _

"_Espera aquí" dijo y corrió hacia el otro lado, entrando al baño y revisando que no estuviera escondido ahí._

_Se asomó y manteniendo la puerta abierta le hizo una seña a Santana de que cruzara. Ella se quedó vigilando el pasillo. _

_Cuando Santana terminó, tiró la cadena que resonó como un ruido sordo por toda la escuela. Rachel cerró los ojos, mientras veía correr a la latina hacia donde ella estaba. _

_Pero el segundo tirador estaba cerca, y disparó justo cuando Santana entró en el aula._

_Rachel le hizo una seña de que se mantuviera en silencio, y esperaron._

_El tirador solo había visto a Santana entrar ahí, no sabía que Rachel también podía llegar a estar._

_Santana se fue a la esquina más alejada del aula y esperó. No supo qué, pero el tirador entró apenas la vio y caminó hacia ella._

_Fueron suficiente dos pasos, para que Rachel lo golpeara en la espalda y el tirador girara con ganas de disparar. _

_Rachel logró sacarle el arma, otra vez, y comenzó a pelear puño con puño con ese idiota. Santana no sabía bien que hacer, pero observaba con atención, acercándose despacio al arma que el joven había tirado al piso. _

_Rachel logró vencerlo solo con sus puños, que Santana notó que estaban sangrando para el momento en que ella llegó al arma y la agarró._

_El tirador hizo un paso hacia atrás por un nuevo golpe de Rachel y Santana le gritó que pusiera las manos en alto._

_El joven lo hizo despacio, pero Rachel no se confiaba demasiado y cuando vio la punta de un cuchillo aparecer por la manga del joven, y él comenzar a girar, saltó sobre él para detenerlo. No iba a dejar que las lastimara cuando solo quedaba él. _

_Y aunque terminó herida, logró desarmarlo del todo y hacer que se rindiera._

_Santana lo apuntó con el arma hasta que Rachel logró atarlo y encerrarlos en el aula. _

_Salieron las dos caminando por la puerta principal de McKinley y fueron recibidas por la policía, que ya estaba preparándose para entrar. _

_Se volvieron a ver en la comisaría cuando estaban declarando lo que había sucedido._

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó a la zona en donde la policía y el guardia del campus estaban esperando al equipo SWAT.<p>

Después de hablar con varios oficiales, pudo acercarse al encargado de la operación. Y después de explicarle tuvo que escuchar.

"Todavía falta como una hora para que llegue el equipo SWAT" dijo el policía. "Lo bueno es que podemos ver las imágenes en vivo de la Biblioteca" agregó señalando unas cuantas cámaras.

Rachel suspiró aliviada al ver que Santana no estaba entre los rehenes pero sabía que la latina debía seguir ahí adentro.

"¿No hay ninguna grabación anterior?" preguntó despacio.

"Si, hay un grupo de 7 personas que bajó por las escaleras, pero ahí adentro no pudimos seguirlas. Ninguno de los secuestradores los siguió. Ni se han dado cuenta" dijo el oficial Johnson, que era quien estaba a cargo.

"Necesito entrar a esa biblioteca." dijo Rachel

"Señorita..." dijo el oficial. "Eso es imposible."

"No lo es." dijo Rachel. "Hay túneles que conectan la rectoría con la biblioteca y con otros edificios del campus. Necesito entrar y buscar a la joven que guío a esas personas a la escalera."

"Mire..."

"Soy un Marine de los Estados Unidos" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el oficial. Aunque Rachel ya se lo había dicho varias veces recién le entraba en la cabeza. "¿Cómo sabe que una joven los guío hacia la escalera?"

"Porque es mi novia. Porque sé lo que haría en esta situación. Ya la vivimos" dijo Rachel suspirando.

"Espere un segundo" dijo el oficial caminando hacia otros que estaban mirando la conversación.

Volvió 5 minutos después, rascándose la nuca. "¿Tiene una forma de entrar?"

"Se lo dije, los túneles. Lo sé porque Santana hizo un trabajo práctico sobre ellos. No creo ni siquiera que estén iluminados." dijo Rachel

"¿Y ud. sabe como entrar?" preguntó el oficial.

"Por algún lugar de la rectoría" dijo Rachel. "Pero no voy a dejar que el equipo SWAT entre con mi novia ahí adentro"

"Está bien. No se preocupe." dijo el oficial. "Voy a mandar a un equipo normal con ud. cuando saque a su novia ellos entraran a salvar a los otros rehenes"

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel.

"Por suerte tenemos algunos lentes infrarrojos." dijo el oficial. "Tenemos gente preparada por SWAT pero no sabíamos como enviarlos sin que los secuestradores los vieran."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel otra vez, ya un poco cansada del hombre solo quería entrar y buscar a Santana.

* * *

><p>"Ya llevamos cinco horas" dijo uno de los chicos.<p>

"Yo quiero saber que pasó después de que salieron de la escuela" dijo una de las chicas. Santana no podía saber quienes estaban hablando, porque lo único que notaba era la cercanía de los cuerpos. El resto era oscuridad.

"Después de que salimos me di cuenta que era cierto que Rachel se movía en otros grupos, y cuando declaramos en la policía, pude ver que tenía sus manos vendadas, por los golpes que había dado. Así que aunque me costó, después de dos semanas me acerqué a ella y le pregunté si quería ir a una cita conmigo. Cuando recuperó el habla, 15 minutos después, me dijo que si." dijo Santana

"¿15 minutos?" preguntó otra de las chicas.

"Si, Rachel se encontraba fascinada por mi, supuestamente. Aunque fue casualidad que me encontrara cuando estaba saliendo del baño el día del tiroteo en la escuela. Pasamos tres meses de cita en cita, hasta que nos dimos el primer beso. Desde entonces, estamos juntas" dijo Santana. "Se suponía que hoy hablaría con ella."

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó uno de los chicos.

"Es Marine." dijo Santana. "Está peleando en Irak, o Afganistán. No lo sé. La cambiaron de ubicación hace unos cuantos días."

"¿Marine?" preguntó otro de los chicos. "Es genial. Pueden matar a una persona con sus manos. ¿Cómo terminó siendo Marine?"

"Sus padres eran Marines. Sus abuelos de ambos lados. Todos eran marines. Ella solo quiso seguir la tradición. El ingreso es mucho más difícil para una mujer, pero ella lo pasó con honores." dijo Santana y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Un ruido los sobresaltó y Santana sintió que el ruido no venía del lado desde donde ellos vinieron, sino desde el otro.

Poco a poco, pudieron escuchar pasos acercándose en la oscuridad.

"Quédense tranquilos. Este túnel comunica con otros edificios" dijo Santana y todos esperaron.

"¿San?" dijo una voz que Santana no pensaba que iba a escuchar debajo de esos edificios.

"¿Escucharon a alguien decir San?" preguntó la latina a sus compañeros y todos dijeron que si.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó entonces Santana poniéndose de pie. "¿Donde estás?"

En silencio, alguien se acercó despacio al grupo de jóvenes y acarició su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano.

"Sorpresa" dijo Rachel haciendo que la latina girara de golpe y la abrazara. "Auch" dijo la pequeña morena. Se había olvidado del cabestrillo.

"¿Qué te sucede?¿Estás bien?" preguntó Satnana agarrando ambos brazos de su novia y separándose de ella un poco.

"Vamos ahora, mejor" dijo Rachel con un poco de dolor en la voz. "Necesito sacarlos de aquí, así todos los que vienen detrás mío pueden entrar"

"¿Todos los que vienen detrás tuyo?"preguntó Santana.

"Si, si pueden pararse, ellos van a seguir. ¿Cómo llegan a la escalera?" preguntó Rachel.

"Al pasar la puerta, doblan a la derecha y pasan la caldera. Ahí están" dijo uno de los chicos.

"Sargento, gracias" dijo uno de los oficiales.

Cuando Rachel vio a través de los anteojos infrarrojos que todos los oficiales habían pasado, se los sacó y esperó que entraran a la luz.

"Bueno, ahora sigan la luz de la linterna" dijo Rachel agarrando la linterna con la mano en el cabestrillo mientras Santana le agarraba la otra.

* * *

><p>Volvieron al departamento a la mañana siguiente. Santana y el resto tuvieron que declarar, y todos se habían quedado mirando a Rachel sorprendidos. No podían creer la suerte que tuvieron de conocer a la joven de la que Santana había hablado.<p>

"¿Cómo llegaste?" preguntó la latina mientras entraban en el departamento.

"En avión" dijo Rachel. "Después tomé un taxi, me bajé en la puerta del edificio, usé mi llave y subí por el ascensor."

"Ja, ja" dijo Santana.

"Hiciste mal la pregunta" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?" preguntó Santana cambiando el rostro. Quería saber cuanto tiempo más le quedaba con su novia.

"Eso...bueno...verás..."

"¿Solo viniste porque sabías que estaba ahí?" preguntó Santana

"No, San."

"¿Entonces?"

"Vine para quedarme" dijo Rachel. "Ya no voy a tener que viajar más. Ya no soy necesaria en...donde sea que ataquemos de ahora en más."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la latina acercándose más a la pequeña morena.

"Verás, el cambio de locación de las últimas llamadas se debía a que estaba en el hospital. Hubo un ataque a nuestro barco cuando dejábamos el lugar de la última expedición. Fue destruido. Todos pudimos salvarnos, pero muchos en peor estado que otros. Tengo varias esquirlas en mi cuerpo, una placa de titanio en una de las piernas, y omóplato izquierdo destruido. Me tienen que poner otra placa ahí" dijo Rachel.

"Que rápido que te curaron" dijo Santana

"Estuve tres meses en recuperación. Mientras hablaba contigo por teléfono, ambientaron todo como si fuera la habitación del barco. Pero después, ya no tenía esa ventaja." dijo Rachel

"No importa, estás aquí" dijo Santana abrazándola y besándola como si fuera la última vez.

* * *

><p>Durante tres días no dejaron el departamento. Santana recorrió todo el tiempo el cuerpo de Rachel con sus manos, con sus labios, con toda su piel.<p>

Rachel hizo lo mismo, a pesar de que por momentos el hombro izquierdo le dolía. No le importaba. Volver a sentir a Santana era algo incomparable.

Cada cicatriz de la pequeña morena fue besada con cariño, y al final las dos terminaron con hambre porque se habían acabado todas las reservas.

Fueron al supermercado, hablaron con Quinn que preguntaba cuando podía ir a cenar y así ver a Rachel y volvieron a la cama.

A seguir haciendo el amor incansablemente.

Se levantaron a media mañana a cocinar algo para comer, y mientras Santana revisaba desnuda la heladera, Rachel buscó algo en su bolso.

"¿Rachel quieres que haga...?" comenzó a decir Santana mientras se daba vuelta para preguntarle. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" agregó al ver a la pequeña morena, en una rodilla y con un anillo en la palma de su mano.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó Rachel tímidamente. Después de todo, era siempre la más tímida de las dos.

"Si" dijo Santana comenzando a llorar.

Rachel se levantó y le puso el anillo antes de limpiar sus lágrimas. Quería calmarla antes de besarla.

"Siempre te dije que cuando volviera para quedarme iba a hacer algo sorprendente" dijo Rachel abrazando despacio a Santana.

"No sabía que esto era lo sorprendente" dijo la latina.

"Oh, lo es" dijo Rachel. "Aunque creo que lo sorprendente es que me digas que si"

"Sabes bien que siempre te voy a decir que si" dijo Santana besándola.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminaron de celebrar (sexualmente) su compromiso, las dos durmieron abrazadas y con una sonrisa.<p>

Mientras desayunaban, al día siguiente Rachel decidió hacer un comentario.

"San..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Podrías evitar quedar en situaciones de rehenes por un tiempo?" preguntó la pequeña morena sorprendiendo a su prometida.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Es que creo que si te llega a pasar una tercera vez, van a pensar que tienes algo que ver" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Haré lo imposible" dijo Santana riendo.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Lo sé, es malo. _

_Pero el otro día vi una película y me sugirió una parte de este one shot. No toda, porque si hubieran visto la película les puedo asegurar que era 3 veces más malo._

_Seguramente, siendo malo desde mi punto de vista, no tendría que haberlo subido. _

_Pero bueno, soy así. Que se yo. Pongo toda la carne en el asador, aunque se queme._

_Kitties, muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Fera heredia:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que estés bien y saludos! :)_

_**paofexr:** me alegro que te haya gustado! Me divertí escribiéndolo realmente. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**GleekStorm:** tanto tiempo! Probablemente haya una continuación, tengo que ver a donde las mando. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**MacielSL:** Brittany es como la que las empuja a aceptarse cuando están negadas, y siempre tiene esa aura de conocimiento a su alrededor. Muchas gracias por la review! Nos leemos pronto! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajaja si, estos saltos en el tiempo están geniales. Me encantan. Jajaja. Y la imaginación me está matando, creo que me está dando dolores de cabeza. Muchas gracias por la review! Besos Andru! _

_Bueno, ahora que recuerdo, ésta es la aventura número 90._

_Por lo tanto quedan 10 para la 100 y bueno, quiero hacer algo especial. _

_Y pensando, ya que había tomado pedidos cuando llegué a los 50 se me ocurrió, que salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas) me digan cuales quieren una segunda o tercera parte._

_Digamos, por si no se me entendió (yo no me entendí)._

_Salvo las Aventuras que están entre paréntesis. _

_¿Cuáles Aventuras quieren que tengan una continuación?¿O en todo caso precuela?_

_Eso nomás._

_Si les gusta, me lo pueden decir. Si no les gusta, también._

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme._

_Besos!_

_Lore!_


	91. El Zorro Blanco

**Título: ****El Zorro Blanco**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****8,851**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Cinco años buscando al ladrón más famoso del mundo y resulta que hacía 3 años dormía a su lado. ¿Cómo se arresta a la mujer a la que amas?¿Cómo la proteges?**

**Rating: ****M**

****N/A: ********Hay una nota al final que me gustaría que fueran muy amables y leerla. :)****

****Fecha de Publicación: ****12/02/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>El Zorro Blanco.<strong>**

**New York, en la actualidad.**

La siguió durante años.

Bueno, en realidad, siguió sus pistas durante 5 años. Desde el día fatídico en el que casi la echan del cuerpo de policía de Malibú.

Pero el hecho de que pudieran ver de que sexo era el tan famoso ladrón "Zorro Blanco" (dejaba su tarjeta de visita en cada uno de sus golpes) hizo que no la echaran. Sabían que a partir de entonces buscaban a una mujer.

No sabían que era la mujer que estaba durmiendo con la policía que había dedicado 5 años de su carrera a perseguirla.

Santana recién lo estaba confirmando ese mismo día y no sabía como iba a hacer para enfrentar a Rachel cuando regresara.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

5 años se dijo mientras se dirigía al departamento de su novia en su auto. Vio a los demás esperando el momento en que ella diera una señal, que ya habían convenido de antemano. Supo que ya iba a ser demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Además le dolía pensar que Rachel hubiera mentido todo este tiempo con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Hacía 3 años que estaban en esta relación. La había conocido en París. Pero en ese momento no quería pensar siquiera en eso.

Subió al décimo piso y metió la llave en la cerradura. Era un departamento tan lindo, que sabía que iba a quedar destrozado después de esa misma noche.

Rachel la esperaba con una sonrisa, sentada en el sillón.

"¿Alguna vez me amaste?" preguntó Santana sorprendiendo a la pequeña morena que se levantó enseguida y caminó hacia ella.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo lo hago." dijo Rachel

"¿Entonces por qué me mentiste todo este tiempo?" preguntó tratando de no mirar sus ojos. Sabía bien que si lo hacía, todo se iba a ir al carajo. Rachel sabría muy bien lo que estaba por pasar y huiría. Santana decidió caminar hacia la ventana y mirar hacia la calle.

"¿Mentirte?" preguntó Rachel. "No. En cuanto a mis sentimientos nunca te mentí. Si estás hablando...

"¡Estoy hablando de que eres el Zorro Blanco, Rachel!" gritó Santana dando media vuelta y pudo ver dolor en los ojos de su novia. Pero Rachel no dijo nada más, simplemente se arrodilló y puso las manos en la cabeza.

"Es momento de que hagas el arresto de tu vida" dijo tristemente y a pesar de que se había prometido no llorar, mientras caminaba sacando las esposas de su lugar en la parte trasera de su pantalón sintió unas lágrimas caer. "Tendrías que por lo menos sacar algo de la cocina antes de que los llames" dijo Rachel pero vio que Santana caminó primero hacia la ventana e hizo una señal y después caminó hacia la cocina.

Sobre la mesa para dos, en el medio, había un anillo en su caja de terciopelo.

"¿Cómo sé que no es robado?" dijo Santana lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rachel la escuchara.

"Porque nunca te regalaría algo robado" dijo Rachel mirando hacia la puerta que fue destrozada por miembros del equipo especial en el que Santana estaba. "¿Tenían que destrozarla?" preguntó Rachel haciendo un puchero y esperando que se la llevaran de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Había pasado 13 horas en una celda, mirando a las otras presas ir y venir. Se notaba que todavía no estaban listos para interrogarla. Si alguien estuviera listo para interrogarla ya lo hubieran hecho.<p>

Suspiró pensando en que distinto sería su día si Santana no se hubiera dado cuenta de quien era. ¿Hubiera aceptado casarse con ella?

"Berry, llegó el momento" dijo uno de los policías, abriendo la puerta de la celda para que ella saliera. Era para entonces la única que quedaba ahí adentro. "Debes ser muy mala además de muy ladrona, para que te interroguen cuatro personas"

"No, es que me les escapé mucho tiempo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Entonces eres muy buena" dijo el policía sonriendo. La metió en una de las salas de interrogaciones, en donde ya la estaban esperando.

Rachel reconoció a cada uno de los policías que estaban ahí, junto a Santana.

Noah Puckerman, quien había sido el encargado de buscar a Santana y pedirle que trabajaran juntos. Quinn Fabray, quien más que policía era agente de seguros, de la agencia que tenía asegurados todos los bienes que Rachel había robado durante años. Y Emma Pillsbury, la jefa del equipo, quien lo armó todo.

"Nunca creímos que iba a llegar este momento" dijo Emma. "5 años buscándote por el mundo y resulta que estuviste bajo nuestras narices todo el tiempo"

"Bajo otras cosas, diría yo" dijo Noah Puckerman guiñándole un ojo a Rachel.

"Esto no se trata de la relación entre Santana y ella, Puck" dijo Quinn Fabray. "Se trata de lo que ella hizo mientras NO estaba con Santana"

Rachel miró a su novia, ¿o ex novia? Y pudo ver que estaba sufriendo. Y mucho.

"¿Alguna vez utilizó el conocimiento de Santana para llevar a cabo alguno de sus crímenes?" preguntó Emma

"Crimen es una palabra muy fuerte. Si, yo robaba cosas pero nunca maté a nadie" dijo Rachel

"Por favor, señorita Berry. Responda la pregunta" dijo Emma

"No, jamás utilicé lo que Santana no me contaba para llevar a cabo mis robos. No es que quiera hacerlos sentir mal, pero todos uds. llegaban al lugar cuando yo ya no estaba" dijo Rachel. "Además, como dije Santana no me contaba sobre su trabajo."

"¿Nunca?" preguntó Quinn

"Nunca" dijo Rachel

"¿Ni siquiera París?" preguntó Noah

"¿París?¿Cuál de todas las veces que robé ahí?" preguntó Rachel. "Ni siquiera París"

"Hemos logrado encontrar su expediente..." dijo Emma abriendo una carpeta. "A los 20 estuvo presa durante dos. ¿Quiere decirnos algo de eso?"

"Si, que la vida después de la cárcel no es tan linda como la pintan. Me metieron ahí adentro por un crimen que no cometí y cuando salí nadie quiso darme un trabajo decente. Se rumoreaba entre mis ex compañeras de prisión que había alguien dispuesto a darle trabajo a las ex convictas." dijo Rachel. "Y eso fue lo que hice. Busqué a esa persona y tardé 6 meses en aceptar el primer trabajo. Porque no consideraba que fuera bueno robar."

"¿Cuál fue su primer trabajo?" preguntó Emma

"Malibú" dijo Rachel suspirando.

* * *

><p><strong>Malibú, California, 5 años atrás.<strong>

Rachel había logrado pasar el primer sistema de alarmas, pero o su jefe no sabía o se había olvidado de decirle sobre el segundo, porque casi se muere de un paro cardíaco cuando cerró la caja fuerte y vio venir el auto de la policía por la entrada principal.

Supuestamente los dueños de casa no estaban y ella no tenía mucho tiempo para escapar.

Tuvo que improvisar de inmediato.

"¿No se habían ido de vacaciones?" preguntó el compañero de Santana López mientras tocaban el timbre, y Rachel estaba buscando como distraerlos.

"Si, pero tenemos que verificar que no haya nadie." dijo Santana

La puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció una mujer, pequeña, con crema en la cara y el pelo en una bolsa plástica, pestañeando dormida.

"¿Oficiales?" preguntó la mujer, pero sonrió internamente al ver que los policías veían las curvas de su cuerpo a través del camisón casi transparente que tenía.

"Hemos recibido la llamada de la agencia de alarmas. La caja fuerte ha sido abierta. ¿Ud. quién es?" preguntó Santana.

"Soy Lyanne Mars, amiga personal de los dueños de casa. Abrí la caja fuerte recién para guardar unas cosas. Me dieron la combinación, pero se ve que se olvidaron de decirme algo. ¿Verdad?" preguntó moviéndose un poco.

"Se ve que si" dijeron los policías concentrados en los pechos de la mujer.

"Y me llamó la agencia de alarmas y ya solucioné ese problema" dijo Rachel sonriendo. Los dueños de casa no eran muy inteligentes y habían dejado todos los datos que pedía la agencia debajo del teléfono.

"Ah, de acuerdo, disculpe las molestias, sra. Mars" dijeron los oficiales.

"Srta." corrigió ella y cerró la puerta.

Después de eso, pudo huir tranquilamente y cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ya había pasado, ella estaba entregando el botín y cobrando una gran cantidad de dinero.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, en la actualidad.<strong>

"Ahí conoció a Santana" dijo Noah Puckerman. "Sabía quien era desde el principio."

"No, no lo sabía. ¿Cree que me iba a acordar del rostro de todos los policías con los que me encontré en el camino?" preguntó Rachel. "Si supe, después, que era policía. Cuando nos conocimos."

"¿Y sabía que estaba detrás suyo?" preguntó Quinn

"Abajo, arriba en todas las posiciones" dijo Noah Puckerman.

"No, no lo sabía" dijo Rachel. "Sabía que estaba en un equipo de investigación especial. Me di cuenta al año de estar con ella"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana. Abriendo la boca por primera vez, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Aparecías siempre en los lugares en los que yo había robado" dijo Rachel. "Las primeras veces pensé que era casualidad, pero ya cuando apareciste en Japón, supe que estabas persiguiéndome"

"¿Por qué no la dejó entonces?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque para entonces ya te amaba" dijo Rachel mirando a los ojos de Santana.

El silencio cubrió la sala de interrogaciones, y Emma Pillsbury notó que tres minutos habían sido suficiente.

"¿Quién es su jefe?" preguntó.

"Soy una ladrona, no una delatora. Además, si ya publicaron que estoy presa, y en el caso de que no lo hubieran hecho la gente que trabaja conmigo lo sabe, ellos ya están seguros" dijo Rachel mirando a la pelirroja.

"Cuéntanos de París" dijo Quinn Fabray.

"¿Cuál vez?" preguntó Rachel

"La última" dijo Quinn y Rachel se río a través de su nariz.

"¿La única vez que no robé? Tendrían que agradecerme, como lo hizo el gobierno de París al retirar todos los cargos en mi contra por lo que hice la última vez" dijo Rachel

"Si, queremos saber como lograste eso" dijo Quinn

"Entré al maldito Louvre. Dejé mi tarjeta en cada una de las salas de ese museo. Incluso en La Gioconda, a la cual saqué de su caja y se las dejé en el medio de la sala de Leonardo. No es tan difícil." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Quinn

"Me desafiaron. Dijeron que su nuevo sistema de seguridad era tan impresionante que ni siquiera el Zorro Blanco podría atravesarlo. Les demostré que si podía" dijo Rachel cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Después de todo, soy competitiva"

"Podría haber robado grandes obras de arte" dijo Emma

"¿Y qué hubiera hecho con eso?" preguntó Rachel "Son imposibles de vender"

Todos asintieron y pasaron a los robos que sucedieron entre esa primera vez y la vez en París. La vez en que conoció a Santana.

"Están muy obsesionados con París" dijo Rachel cuando volvió a escuchar el nombre de la ciudad.

"No lo estamos" dijo Noah Puckerman

"Es el lugar en donde comenzaste a engañarme" dijo Santana volviendo a hablar.

Rachel se llevó una mano a su frente, y acarició el puente de su nariz. Habían pasado 4 horas hablando de todos sus robos.

"Mejor pedimos algo para comer" dijo Quinn notando que tenía hambre y que a todos les vendría bien algo en el estómago.

Todos asintieron y se marcharon, dejando a las dos morenas solas en la sala de interrogaciones.

"No te engañé." dijo Rachel. "Nunca lo hice"

"Hace 5 años que estoy buscándote y todo este tiempo, estuviste durmiendo a mi lado. Mintiéndome" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? Ey, Santana, te amo, y además soy el Zorro Blanco" dijo Rachel. "Quedaba genial."

"Podrías haberte detenido" dijo Santana

"¿Detenido y hacer qué?" preguntó Rachel. "No me aceptan en ningún lado porque soy una ex convicta"

"¿De un crimen que no cometiste?" preguntó Santana

"Tienes el expediente, léelo Santana" dijo Rachel. "Si, te pude haber mentido sobre quien era, pero nunca me preguntaste directamente si era el Zorro Blanco. Solo lo oculté. Y lo oculté mejor cuando me di cuenta que trabajabas en este grupo especial. Pero si hay algo que no oculté, es de que te amo. Porque eso es cierto. Lo sigo haciendo."

"Yo no sé...Rachel" dijo Santana dudando.

"No te estoy pidiendo que me ames, Santana" dijo Rachel sonriendo tristemente. "O que lo sigas haciendo. Te estoy diciendo lo que yo siento."

Santana suspiró y sus compañeros volvieron a entrar, trayendo comida para todos.

"Mientras comemos, cuéntanos de esa primera vez en París" dijo Quinn

Rachel giró sus ojos, pero asintió. Dio un sorbo a la bebida y empezó a hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>París, Francia. 3 años atrás.<strong>

Había conseguido la invitación a la fiesta. Se sabía de memoria cada recodo de la casa y todo el sistema de alarmas.

Era una enorme fiesta, con cientos de invitados que eran guiados en grupo a ver la nueva colección de arte. Impresionantes obras genuinas de El Greco, Dalí, Caravaggio.

Pero a ella no le importaba.

"Demasiada fiesta, ¿verdad?" preguntó una sexy latina acercándose a Rachel. Se habían estado mirando las dos horas que llevaba esta fiesta.

"La verdad, no entiendo para que hace tanto acto para mostrar esas pinturas. Si, son hermosas, pero solo él las va a poder ver" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Santana López" dijo la latina estirando una mano para ser estrechada.

"Rachel Berry" dijo la pequeña morena estrechando la mano. Ninguna de las dos la soltó cuando la etiqueta así lo decía, acariciaron con un dedo la palma de la otra y se soltaron cuando vieron las pupilas dilatarse al máximo.

"¿Estadounidense?" preguntó Santana

"Si, de NY. ¿Tú?" preguntó Rachel escuchando como Santana se reía.

"Recientemente me mudé a NY, hace un año, más o menos. Es la primera vez que conozco alguien de la ciudad." dijo Santana. "Mi trabajo me lleva por todos lados"

"Si, el mío también" dijo Rachel. "Quizás algún día coincidamos en NY."

"Ojalá" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó Rachel mirando la pista y pensando en que esa noche tenía una nueva misión. Poner sus manos en esta hermosa latina.

Estuvieron bailando y hablando una hora más, hasta que Rachel dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Santana dijo que la esperaba y eso hizo, caminando hasta la barra para buscar algo para tomar. Si esa noche el Zorro Blanco no aparecía, podía tener algo de acción.

Rachel volvió 15 minutos después, sonriente y volvió a llevarla a la pista de baile.

Una hora después, se fueron juntas de la casa y camino al hotel en donde Rachel estaba alojada. No pasó nada esa noche entre ellas, solo hablaron de lo que cada una hacía. Rachel no preguntaba demasiado cuando Santana evitaba tocar su trabajo. Y ella misma le había contado que tenía una casa de perfumes importados en NY y viajaba por el mundo buscando nuevos perfumes.

Hablaron hasta que a Santana le sonó el celular. El Zorro Blanco había aparecido en la casa en donde ella había asistido a una fiesta.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, en la actualidad.<strong>

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Santana. No quería recordar esa noche, pero desde que el día anterior habían confirmado que su novia era el Zorro Blanco estaba intrigada. Muy dolida. Pero intrigada.

"Cuando fui al baño, sabiendo que el mismo quedaba al frente de la habitación principal, activé un pequeño sistema para congelar la imagen de las cámaras en ese piso. Crucé a la habitación de los dueños y abrí la caja fuerte, saqué las joyas y las tiré por la ventana del cuarto. Justo al lado de mi auto. Yo lo había estacionado, sabía a donde iban a caer. Cerré la caja fuerte, fui al baño y salí justo cuando alguien volvía a subir las escaleras. Desactivé el dispositivo y las cámaras siguieron funcionando normalmente. Bajé rápido y fui hasta el auto, en donde escondí las joyas debajo del asiento del conductor y volví a la fiesta." dijo Rachel. "Sabía bien que cuando la dueña de casa guardara las joyas que usó para la fiesta en la caja fuerte se iban a dar cuenta"

"Inteligente forma de hacerlo" dijo Emma

"Solo en 15 minutos. Eres impresionante abriendo cajas fuertes" dijo Santana

"Gracias" dijo Rachel tristemente.

"No quiero que pienses que estoy coqueteando contigo" dijo Santana

"Estaba pensando que estás haciendo esto porque quieres continuar con tu trabajo" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

"Todas tus veces en París han sido robos espectaculares. Solo dejando esa pequeña tarjeta" dijo Emma

"Gracias, no los consideraría espectaculares. Espectacular fue el día que entré al Louvre. El mejor sistema de alarmas que vi en mi vida, y yo estaba ahí adentro. Eso fue espectacular." dijo Rachel

"Por lo menos lo tomas con humor. ¿Sabes a cuántos años de cárcel te enfrentas?" preguntó Emma

"No, y he evitado mencionar la palabra con "A" que a uds. los pone tan nerviosos de solo pensarla. Sé lo que hice. Pero no le hice daño a nadie. Todas las personas a las que les robé, tenían una gran póliza de seguros, mucho más valiosa que lo que yo robé" dijo Rachel. "Sino pregúntenle a Quinn, que trabaja junto a uds. porque realmente le hice perder mucho dinero a su empresa"

"Sin embargo sigue de pie" dijo Quinn levantando los hombros al ver que todos la estaban mirando. "Los robos de Rachel sirvieron de buena publicidad, ya que pagamos las pólizas."

"¿Ven? No le hice daño a nadie" dijo Rachel

"Francia está..." comenzó a decir Emma

"Francia y París sobre todo están fuera de esto. Uds. lo saben y yo lo sé. Lo que uds. no saben es el porque todo un país, que fue asaltado por mi, durante años y que me ha hecho millonaria cabe aclarar, quitó esos cargos en contra del Zorro Blanco" dijo Rachel enojándose por primera vez. Esta gente no entendía las cosas. No las podía entender.

"Entonces cuéntanos porque uno de los países más poderosos que teníamos en tu contra quitó los cargos." dijo Emma

"Porque los ayudaste, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana

"Por lo menos tienen a alguien inteligente en este equipo" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntaron los 3 restantes.

"Ninguna de las víctimas francesas eran gente desconocida. Todos eran miembros del senado y diputados..." dijo Santana deteniéndose.

"Y gente que pagaba a policías, jueces y abogados para mantener ocultos sus crímenes. Sus verdaderos crímenes" dijo Rachel. "Cada robo en París, fue con una segunda misión. Fue robar los papeles que todos escondían en esas cajas fuertes. Las listas de las personas que han sido corrompidas. Los secretos. Francia sabía hace años quien era el Zorro Blanco. Cada vez que yo robaba, me quedaba con todo. Las joyas generalmente eran falsas, así que me pagaban el valor de las verdaderas. Y ellos se quedaban con los secretos de esas personas y con las pruebas necesarias para arrestarlas. Y antes de que sigan acusándome de cosas, les aclaró que apenas Japón, Inglaterra, España, Italia, Holanda, Suiza, Suecia, China, India y Canadá se enteren de que estoy presa, es probable que mis cargos en contra sean retirados. Ah, y también ayudé con el sistema de alarma en el Louvre. Por eso ellos me habían desafiado. Los ayudé a mejorarlo"

Los cuatro agentes suspiraron incrédulos. Sabían que si Rachel estaba diciendo la verdad, era probable que solo se quedaran con los cargos de Estados Unidos y era solo uno.

"Sé que esto está muy entretenido, pero ¿podría ir al baño?" preguntó Rachel. "Entre la comida y la bebida..."

"Santana, llévala al baño" dijo Emma y se encontró con las miradas sorprendidas de Quinn y Noah.

"Confío en que ella, a pesar de la relación de 3 años que han tenido, no la va a dejar escapar" dijo Emma. "Confío en ella"

"Vamos, Rachel" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta.

Rachel la siguió, aliviada de que podía estirar las piernas.

Mientras caminaban al baño que estaba al final del pasillo, todos los policías de ese precinto se asomaban a mirar a Rachel. Nadie podía creer que esta pequeña morena era la persona que había tenido a toda interpol persiguiéndola por el mundo.

"Tengo que entrar contigo" dijo Santana cuando Rachel estaba por cerrar la puerta.

"Me has visto desnuda, no me molesta que veas esto" dijo Rachel dejándola pasar.

"Al final no eras tan mala como parecías" dijo Santana mientras esperaba.

"En serio. ¿Robé? Si, lo hice. Pero no eran personas buenas a las que robaba." dijo Rachel. "No maté, no le pegué nunca a nadie..."

"No es el punto, Rachel. Has tenido a la policía de muchos países detrás tuyo. A Interpol persiguiéndote. Has robado y sobre todo, me mentiste" dijo Santana

"¿Esto es por qué te mentí?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Sabes lo que me dolía hacerlo?"

"¿Me lo ibas a decir algún día?" preguntó Santana

"Si nos casábamos, si" dijo Rachel. "Sé que me insultarías, pero ya estaríamos casadas. Resolveríamos el problema juntas"

"Casadas. Rachel. ¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera en eso?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva que ahora estaba a su lado lavándose las manos.

"Porque...Santana..." dijo Rachel suspirando. "¿Cuánto tiempo más puedo verte?"

"¿Crees que no iré a visitarte a prisión?" preguntó Santana. "Tenemos que resolver lo nuestro."

La sonrisa de Rachel fue triste. Fue como si algún pensamiento mucho más triste que el de ir a prisión se le cruzara por la cabeza.

Volvieron en silencio hasta la sala de interrogaciones y los tres agentes que seguían esperando sonreían como si hubieran descubierto algo.

"No tienes un robo en Estados Unidos" dijo Quinn Fabray.

"Por eso en ningún momento dije que tenía un solo robo en este país." dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba.

"¿Te crees alguien importante?" preguntó Noah Puckerman

"No. Uds. me dan la importancia que tengo." dijo Rachel. "Yo siempre me moví en mi propio mundo. No sé que es lo que está sucediendo"

"La Casa Blanca, el Pentágono, cuatro robos más en California, dos en Florida. Todos con tus sellos" dijo Emma

"No robé ni en la Casa Blanca ni en el Pentágono." dijo Rachel así que no pueden hacerme nada por eso.

"Hiciste lo mismo que en el Louvre. El problema es que nosotros somos más orgullosos que ellos." dijo Emma

Rachel bajó la cabeza y pensó.

"¿Presentaron cargos?" preguntó despacio.

"¿Quienes?" preguntó Emma

"La Casa Blanca, el Pentágono" dijo Rachel

"Si. Los presentaron apenas se enteraron que estabas detenida" dijo Emma

"¿Y uds. tienen todo lo que necesitan?" preguntó Rachel

"Si" dijo Emma

"Entonces quiero llamar a mi abogado" dijo Rachel. No se perdió el rostro de todos los agentes, asustados y vencidos. Porque eso no lo había pedido hasta ahora.

"Vamos a traerle el teléfono." dijo Emma poniéndose de pie, junto a Quinn y a Noah. Santana miró a Rachel unos segundos y siguió a los demás.

"¿Santana, puedo pedirte algo?" preguntó Rachel antes de que ella dejara la habitación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Cinco minutos de tu tiempo" dijo Rachel

Santana miró a Emma, y ésta asintió. Después de todo, ellos iban a estar escuchando mientras hablaban.

Caminó y se sentó al frente de Rachel y esperó.

"Es probable...que no sobreviva, Santana" dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a su novia con sus palabras.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la latina.

"Muchas cosas, simplemente y la más importante para mi, es que sepas que te amo." dijo Rachel. "Siempre lo hice, incluso cuando supe que algún día esto podía llegar a pasar."

"Rachel..."

"Eso era todo. Creo que pedirte cinco minutos era pedirte demasiado tiempo." dijo la pequeña morena.

"Rachel..no puedes decirme eso y pedirme que me vaya." dijo Santana

"No te pedí que te vayas." dijo Rachel. "Dije que eso era todo."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que es probable que no sobrevivas?" preguntó Santana agarrando una mano de la pequeña morena.

"Esos cargos...yo sé demasiado sobre muchas cosas. No es seguro que esté en una cárcel." dijo Rachel. "Esos cargos, no se suponía que fueran levantados. A no ser que yo ya no les sirviera más. Y ya no les sirvo más."

Santana tenía que luchar con las ganas de llorar, quería llorar. ¿Rachel estaba despidiéndose de ella? Si, lo estaba haciendo y ella no podía reaccionar demasiado porque su propia carrera estaba en juego.

"Debo esperar a mi abogado" dijo Rachel sacando su mano de la de la latina.

"Rachel, tenemos que hablar" dijo Santana. "No puedes decirme eso. ¿Quién puede querer...?"

"Elige, Santana. Hay una larga lista de secretos revelados por mi." dijo Rachel. "¿Qué hubieras respondido?"

"¿A qué?" preguntó Santana

"A lo que iba a preguntarte anoche en la cena" dijo Rachel

"Mañana te doy la respuesta, Rachel." dijo Santana

"¿Podrías besarme? Antes de irte." dijo la pequeña morena y Santana quería hacerlo. Pero no podía. "Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias igual por escucharme"

La puerta se abrió y Noah Puckerman entró para anunciar que el abogado de Rachel iba a llegar en 15 minutos. Santana decidió salir con él, sin antes mirar una vez más a los ojos de la pequeña morena a la que amaba.

* * *

><p>"No podemos dejarla sin un guardia." dijo Santana mientras esperaban que llegara el abogado de Rachel. La estaban mirando a través del vidrio espejado y la latina rompió el silencio con eso.<p>

"No nos van a dejar ponerle un guardia especial" dijo Emma.

"Entonces me quedo yo" dijo Santana.

"No te puedes quedar. Si pasa algo, vas a ser la culpable, Santana" dijo Emma poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarla.

"Voy a ser culpable igual. Si huye, voy a ser culpable. Pero no va a huir. Es el lugar más seguro que tiene." dijo Santana. "Y no podemos asegurarle su seguridad."

"Santana, tendrías que esperar." dijo Quinn. "Mañana hablaremos con ella"

"Eso es lo que me da más miedo. Ella no confirmó nada sobre mañana" dijo Santana.

* * *

><p>Rachel levantó la vista cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta de la sala de interrogaciones. Sue Sylvester, con un traje pantalón negro y camisa blanca apareció en toda su gloria. Rachel sonrió. Después de todo, ésta mujer era su abogada, su jefa, su amiga.<p>

"Así que, me vienes pagando por adelantado. Creo que eso está mal" dijo Sue sentándose al frente de Rachel. "Veo que tuviste muchos espectadores"

"Resulta que lo que hice parece ser interesante" dijo Rachel.

"Sobre todo porque tu novia fue la que te arrestó." dijo Sue poniendo el maletín sobre la mesa. "Tardaste en mandarme a llamar"

"No sé que tienen en mi contra" dijo Rachel. "Pero quería darles algo más que suposiciones."

"¿Soy tú último recurso? Sabes que eso no me gusta" dijo Sue

"Si seguía hablando iban a insistir que les dijera quien era mi jefe." dijo Rachel

"Y eso no es posible. ¿No se los dijiste ya?"

"¿Para qué? No quiero sumar a mi jefe a la lista." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué lista?" preguntó Sue

"Veamos, de repente la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono levantan cargos en mi contra" dijo Rachel haciendo que Sue se quedara muda. Varios minutos.

"Voy a exigir que te pongan más seguridad" dijo Sue

"¿Y crees que eso es posible?" preguntó Rachel. "Además, en el caso de que lo logres, sabes tan bien como yo que no estamos hablando de cualquier persona. Pueden entrar"

"De la misma forma que tú puedes salir" dijo Sue

"Estoy en una celda compartida"

"Voy a pedir que te pongan en una individual."

"No creo que tengan"

"Voy a pedir que te dejen la maldita noche aquí."

"No hay ni un inodoro."

"Deja de contradecirme" dijo Sue enojándose. "No puedo dejarte sin seguridad"

"Lo sé, pero no puedo arriesgar a nadie más en esto. Sabes que no iría bien conmigo" dijo Rachel suspirando cansada y apoyando la cabeza en la mesa. Sue acercó su mano y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la pequeña morena.

"Algo vamos a encontrar" dijo Sue.

"¿Me trajiste los caramelos?" preguntó Rachel cambiando el tema de la conversación.

"Si, tuve que hacer una cola de horas, en el kiosco de enfrente de la comisaría" dijo Sue. "Encima fui la última, porque apenas me di vuelta, bajaron persianas"

"Me imagino" dijo Rachel esperando ver el paquete y cuando lo hizo, agarró el paquete y sacó uno.

"Bueno, vas a tener que firmar cierto papeleo" dijo Sue sacando una carpeta.

"¿Cómo puede ser que es la primera vez que realmente me representas y te vivo firmando papeles?" preguntó Rachel

"No lo sé. Creo que es porque me quieres" dijo Sue

"Son como 6." dijo Rachel

"Son exactamente 6. Mañana ya los presento y espero que por lo menos te permitan arresto domiciliario hasta el juicio" dijo Sue

"Como si no fuera capaz de sacarme una de esas tobilleras." dijo la pequeña morena, firmando los papeles.

"Bueno, voy a tener que irme, Rachel" dijo Sue. "Sabes que siempre te quise"

"Me quisiste presa así podías justificar lo que te pago" dijo Rachel levantando la cabeza.

"También." dijo Sue. "Voy a ver si puedo convencer a alguien de que estés en una celda a solas."

"Gracias" dijo Rachel asintiendo y mirándola dejar la habitación suspiró. Por unos minutos, clavó la mirada en el vidrio espejado. Deseando que Santana pudiera leer lo que había en sus ojos, deseando que fuera ella quien estuviera únicamente del otro lado.

* * *

><p>Estaba de nuevo en la celda. Según uno de los oficiales, Sue había convencido al fiscal del caso de que no metieran a ningún preso más en la celda. Esperaban que no fuera una noche agitada.<p>

Se acostó en el catre y pensó en Santana. Era triste pensarlo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó la voz de la latina que estaba en su mente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Santana?" preguntó Rachel sentándose despacio en el catre y viendo que la latina estaba del otro lado de las rejas, con bolsas de comida.

"Te traje algo para comer. No creo que sea sano que pases la noche con caramelos" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres uno para ver que no sean unos caramelos al estilo James Bond que hagan explotar la cerradura de la puerta?" preguntó Rachel

"No, gracias. Nunca usaste explosivos. Igualmente te traje algo para comer" dijo Santana

"No tengo hambre" dijo Rachel

"Si tienes, vamos, te conozco" dijo Santana metiendo la mano con la bolsa de comida para ella entre las rejas y sacudiéndola.

"¿Qué más viniste a averiguar?" preguntó después de agarrar la bolsa y sentarse en el catre para sacar el contenido.

"Nada. Vine a pasar el tiempo contigo" dijo la latina sentándose en el piso afuera de la celda.

"Si, claro." dijo Rachel.

"Rachel. Dices lo que dices en la sala de interrogaciones y ¿crees que no voy a preocuparme?" preguntó Santana mirando a su novia con tristeza. "Después de todo, todavía tenemos una relación"

"¿La tenemos?" preguntó Rachel clavando su mirada en los otros ojos. Los ojos que tanto amaba. "Si la tuviéramos todavía, no estarías aquí sentada al frente mío, con un micrófono escondido, Santana."

"Tengo que tener el micrófono, Rachel. Después de todo, estuve contigo 3 años y ayer descubrimos quien eres en realidad" dijo Santana

"¿Quién soy en realidad?" preguntó Rachel. "Nada, sobre lo que te he contado de mi familia es mentira. Nada."

"Lo sé" dijo Santana.

"¿Dónde está el dinero, Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"¿En serio, Santana? Me tuvieron horas adentro de un cuartito, preguntándome idioteces, sobre como hice esto, como hice aquello otro y ¿te mandan a ti a preguntar sobre el dinero?" dijo Rachel. "No te voy a decir donde está el dinero. Y, como no estamos casadas, ni siquiera prometidas, no te van a avisar a ti sobre el mismo apenas me suceda algo. No estás en mi testamento"

"¿Tenías que responderme de esa forma?" preguntó Santana. "Podrías haberme dicho que no me lo ibas a decir. No refregarme en la cara todo lo otro."

"Vamos Santana. ¿Fuiste feliz conmigo?" preguntó Rachel triste

"Por supuesto que fui feliz contigo" dijo Santana. "¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?"

"Porque ni siquiera dudaste en ir a mi departamento ayer y detenerme" dijo Rachel.

"Rachel, la que tendría que estar enojada soy yo." dijo Santana. "Sin embargo, estoy aquí, cuidándote."

"Cuidándome y preguntándome cosas que no deberías." dijo Rachel. "Santana, te amo. Te amo tanto que ni siquiera me importa que hayas sido la persona que me arrestó, ni siquiera me importa. Pero por favor, no me trates como estúpida. No vengas aquí y te hagas la que te preocupas por mi y luego me preguntas donde está el dinero"

"Cambias de humor más rápido de lo que pensaba" dijo Santana.

"Santana, ¿sabes por qué te pregunté que hacías aquí apenas escuché tu voz?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina, quien negó con la cabeza como respuesta. "Porque mientras estés mucho más tiempo aquí, más peligro corre tu vida. Y lo que más me dolería es que tu también salgas lastimada en esto"

"Ya estoy lastimada, Rachel" dijo Santana. "¿Cómo puedes decirme que tu vida corre peligro y esperar que no me preocupe?¿Crees que quiero verte morir a pesar de que estoy tratando de atraparte, sin saber que eres tú, hace 5 años?¿Crees que quiero ver a la persona que amo morir?"

"Santana, vete por favor. Hablaremos mañana si quieres, pero...no te quedes esta noche aquí." dijo Rachel. "Déjame dormir en esta celda consciente de que yo traje esto solo sobre mi, y nadie más que yo, y sobre nadie más que a mi"

"Rachel, no puedo dejarte sola esta noche" dijo Santana

"Si puedes, y lo harás. Si quieres, ve a mi departamento. Revísalo de arriba abajo. Busca una prueba del lugar en donde puede estar el dinero. Protege tu carrera." dijo Rachel

"Por proteger mi carrera estás detrás de unas rejas, y yo tengo un micrófono" dijo Santana.

"Entonces sigue protegiéndola" dijo Rachel.

Santana se levantó y miró a Rachel a través de las rejas, antes de marcharse despacio. No entendía bien que era lo que estaba haciendo. No sabía porque no le había dicho a Rachel, de alguna forma, que huyera. ¿Por qué tenía que entregarla?¿Por qué no podía verla como un ladrón?

* * *

><p>Santana había dado vuelta todo el departamento de Rachel, sin encontrar nada. Absolutamente nada. Pensó que la oficina, sobre la tienda de perfumes tendría algo de información, pero ya su equipo la había revisado.<p>

Nada sobre el dinero. Nada sobre sus futuros planes, ni siquiera sobre los pasados. Todas las pruebas que tenían eran circunstanciales.

Sabía que la confesión de Rachel iba a servir, le habían leído los derechos y ella los había entendido bien.

Solo llamó a su abogada cuando nombraron los cargos de la Casa Blanca y del Pentágono.

Se quedó mirando unas fotos, de ellas dos, en unas vacaciones compartidas. Sonreía ante la risa de Rachel. Recordaba que se había reído casi todos los días. Parecía libre y feliz.

Libertad, algo que Santana había ayudado a quitarle.

Felicidad, también se la había quitado en un segundo, y de pasó, se quitó la felicidad de si misma.

Seguía con el micrófono, así que decidió no llorar. Aunque tenía demasiadas ganas.

* * *

><p>Rachel escuchó el cambio de guardia y se comió el último caramelo del paquete. Se giró en el catre y cerró los ojos.<p>

Era seguro que iban a dejar a otras presas usar esa celda. Los guardias nuevos no sabían de la orden que habían dado y tampoco les iban a importar mucho. No quedaba más espacio en la prisión como para que ella tuviera el lujo de una celda con cuatro catres.

La imagen de Santana fue lo último que recordó.

* * *

><p>Entró corriendo a la Comisaría. Después de la llamada no sabía bien que hacer.<p>

Supo que era cierto cuando vio a los médicos alrededor de la celda en la que ella estaba, y corrió empujando a todos del medio.

Sue Sylvester ni siquiera hizo el intento de detenerla. Aunque Emma si.

Pero Santana estaba en un mundo del que sabía que no iba a poder salir, mientras veían como subían el cuerpo de Rachel a una camilla.

Entró en la celda y corrió al médico del medio.

"Ya es tarde" dijo el doctor poniendo una mano sobre Santana, quien empezó a llorar. No iba a dejar que sus lágrimas no salieran cuando su novia había muerto, durante la noche en una cárcel. Entre gritos, sollozos y su mano golpeando el pecho de Rachel, no pudo ver que sus compañeros de equipo se habían acercado.

"Te iba a responder que si" fue lo último que dijo mientras Quinn la alejaba de la camilla y los médicos se la llevaban.

Mientras recordaba como era Rachel cuando su cuerpo estaba caliente. Porque ahora estaba frío. Demasiado frío para su gusto.

* * *

><p>Mientras Santana asistía al funeral de Rachel Berry, conocida mundialmente como el Zorro Blanco, sus compañeros de equipo se enteraban de que no tenían nada más que hacer. Todos los cargos en contra de esa famosa ladrona que había asustado al mundo de los ricos, poderosos y corruptos durante 5 años, fueron retirados en el momento de su muerte.<p>

¿Cómo iban a condenar a una persona que murió en una cárcel del Estado, cuando no se cumplió una orden?

Santana estaba sorprendida de que en el funeral había más gente de la que había imaginado. Cuando se fueron presentando, uno a uno, Santana recordaba las historias que Rachel alguna vez le había contado.

La prensa, cubrió el funeral halagando el trabajo de Rachel.

"Irónico" dijo Sue Sylvester cuando terminó de pasar entre los fotógrafos. "Una pensaría que la odiarían por todo el dinero que hizo. ¿No tendrías que estar con tu equipo de investigación?" preguntó mirando a Santana

"¿No tendría que estar cobrando por algo que no hizo?¿Cómo protegerla?" preguntó Santana sin mirarla a los ojos, o al rostro. Su mirada estaba fija en el ataúd cerrado. Ella misma se había asegurado que Rachel estuviera adentro. Tenía la esperanza de que la muerte fuera falsa. Por eso no podía dejar de llorar. Menos desde que la muerte fue confirmada cuando llevaron el ataúd al centro de la iglesia.

"Yo la protegí" dijo Sue. "Los que no lo hicieron fueron esos policías de cuarta de la comisaría en la que la dejaron."

Santana asintió, sabía que Sue tenía razón.

"Tendrías que haberle dicho esa misma noche la respuesta." agregó Sue. "No preguntarle sobre el dinero. Ah, tus compañeros de equipo me entregaron las grabaciones de tu micrófono para la investigación que estoy haciendo sobre su muerte"

Santana solo asintió y dejó que Sue Sylvester siguiera adelante, a presentarle sus respetos a Rachel.

Solo habían pasado, para ese momento 24 horas de la muerte del amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses después de la muerte de Rachel, Santana atravesaba las puertas de la misma comisaría en la que ella falleció.<p>

¿Causa? El forense no sabía la causa exacta ya que Rachel había firmado documentos legales en donde se les prohibía hacer una autopsia.

Pero todos sabían que alguien que había entrado en la celda, desde el cambio de guardia en adelante, había sido el culpable. La cuestión era quien.

Caminó por los pasillos sin saludar a nadie. Los odiaba demasiado como para hacerlo, hasta que encontró a su equipo de investigación con todas las pruebas del caso del Zorro Blanco.

"Santana" dijo Emma corriendo a abrazarla. Santana se dejó hacer, pero no dijo nada. Ellos solo llamaban para ver si había encontrado algo más, alguna pista del dinero, algo que los mantuviera juntos un tiempo más.

"Tenemos órdenes de devolverte todo esto" dijo Quinn entregándole una caja llena de cosas personales de Rachel. "Nada pertenece a la lista de cosas robadas por el Zorro Blanco, ni por nadie más."

Santana agarró la caja y la abrazó con fuerza. En el momento del arresto, Rachel solo tenía encima su celular. También estaba el anillo que esa noche iba a darle.

Solo dejó la caja por un segundo, para sacar un papel que tenía metido en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y dejarlo en la mesa.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Emma

"Mi renuncia." dijo Santana dando media vuelta y saliendo de esa comisaría.

Subió a su auto y alguien golpeó la ventana del acompañante. Vio a Noah Puckerman mirándola desde el otro lado. Bajó el vidrio y esperó.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó él.

"Si." dijo Santana segura.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Noah.

"Te acordaste tarde de preguntármelo" dijo Santana subiendo el vidrio y mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Dejó NY en el pasado, mientras aceleraba por la autopista.

Iba rumbo a cualquier lugar.

* * *

><p>Tres meses habían pasado desde que dejó NY y el cualquier lugar se había convertido en Lima, Ohio. Un pequeño pueblo, perdido, en el medio de la nada.<p>

Consiguió trabajo como profesora en una de las escuelas secundarias y ya llevaba una semana trabajando con los alumnos. No le disgustaba, pero tampoco cumplía sus expectativas.

En el inicio de la segunda semana de clases, el director anunció a todos los profesores que finalmente habían conseguido una profesora de matemáticas, y que además quería hacerse cargo del coro de la escuela.

Santana caminó hasta el salón de profesores a la hora del almuerzo, y se sentó sola en una mesa del fondo. Era una rutina que había aprendido a hacer muy bien.

Los murmullos de los otros profesores le llamaron la atención y levantó el rostro para ver al director hablar con una mujer que le estaba dando la espalda. Santana solo pudo notar el cuerpo y el cabello. Era morena hasta que en sus puntas tenía reflejos rubios.

Cuando la mujer se dio vuelta, Santana abrió los ojos. La mujer le guiñó un ojo, y esperó.

"Santana, ya que eres la nueva aquí, me gustaría que te hagas cargo de hacer sentir bienvenida a nuestra nueva profesora de matemáticas." dijo Figgins y Santana se preguntó en que momento los dos se habían acercado tanto. Santana asintió y esperó. "Se llama Rachel Barry. Ella es Santana López. Empezó este año"

"Un gusto" dijo Rachel Barry estirando una mano para estrechar la de Santana y sentándose al frente de ella.

"Sé que ninguna de las dos tiene clases durante la próxima ahora, así que pensé que podían hablar" dijo Figgins dejándolas solas.

Las dos se miraron durante el tiempo que pasó hasta que sonó el timbre y todos los profesores abandonaron el salón.

Rachel miró sin querer la mano izquierda de Santana y notó el anillo.

"Ahí van mis intenciones de conquistarte" dijo señalando el dedo anular ocupado.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres intentarlo?" dijo Santana como pudo. Sentía que su boca estaba seca, sentía su corazón latiendo a más de 6000 pulsaciones por minutos. Sentía ganas de gritar, saltar, festejar.

"No querría meterme en una pareja ya estable" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana bajando la voz. Necesitaba saber. "Vi tu cuerpo. Estabas fría. Te vi en el ataúd."

"Estuve muerta. Clínicamente no" dijo Rachel también bajando la voz. "Era catalepsia. ¿Sabes a cuántas personas enterraron por tener catalepsia en el pasado? Muchas"

"Por eso no querías la autopsia"

"Exacto" dijo Rachel. "Lo siento." agregó.

"7 meses" dijo Santana.

"Lo sé. Pero tenía que asegurarme de que nadie me recordara." dijo Rachel. "Tus compañeros de equipo no dejaron de mostrarme por semanas después de mi muerte. Era como que esperaban que volviera a robar. Incluso falsificaron un robo"

"Lo sé. Lo siento" dijo Santana.

"No fue tu culpa" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Santana

"Te estuve buscando. ¿Creías que me iba a morir sin despedirme?" dijo Rachel recostándose en la silla. "Te estuve mintiendo durante 3 años, no quería mentirte en esto. Pero el riesgo de ser asesinada era real."

"Lo sé. Descubrí esos papeles en tu departamento." dijo Santana

"Pensé que no habías descubierto nada" dijo Rachel levantando una ceja.

"No quería...no quería que te pasara nada. Pensé que si guardaba el secreto de esos papeles, no te iban a matar" dijo Santana. "Se los di a Sue después de tu entierro."

"Gracias" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora..." dijo Santana "¿Qué haces realmente aquí?"

"No sé si tu dejaste de amarme. Pero yo no puedo dejar de amarte" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. "Necesitaba verte y estar cerca tuyo."

"Rachel..." dijo Santana poniendo una mano sobre la mesa, para ver si ella la agarraba. Era su mano izquierda. "¿Crees que si hubiera dejado de amarte estaría usando este anillo?"

"Me quedó una duda..." dijo Rachel entrelazando sus dedos con los de Santana sobre la mesa. "¿Cómo me descubrieron?"

"Durante tiempo buscamos hacer una aplicación que nos dijera quienes eran las personas que entraban y salían del país y de la zona de los lugares en los que robabas. Una semana antes y otra después. Fuimos empezando a descartar a las personas. Muchas entraban y salían mucho tiempo después. La única constante fuiste tú." dijo Santana. "Ese día habías vuelto de Japón, donde habías cometido un robo. Y habías viajado un día antes. Eras la única persona que entraba y salía de cada país en esos días. Tendrías que haber usado alias"

"¿Para qué? Después de todo, mi pequeña empresa de venta de perfumes importados me sirvió durante 5 años" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Después, con tu confesión, nos diste todas las pruebas que necesitábamos" dijo Santana notando que estaba llorando. "Deseé tantas veces que estuvieras viva"

"Aquí estoy Santana. No es mentira" dijo Rachel llevando la mano de la latina a su boca y besándola.

"Cuando hablaste con Sue, ese día, sabías que no teníamos demasiadas pruebas. ¿Cuándo lo supiste?" preguntó Santana

"Apenas me encerraron. No tenían una acusación formal, tenían 72 horas para confirmar que yo era el Zorro Blanco. Supuse que lo mejor era confesar. Sabía que todos los países iban a quitar los cargos en mi contra. Cuando me dijeron que la Casa Blanca y el Pentágono no lo hicieron, supe que era lo que tenía que hacer después. Ellos no iban a acusarme, San. No les importaba. Yo fui necesaria para ellos y les hice notar varias aberturas en su sistema de seguridad de las que ellos no tenían ni idea." dijo Rachel.

"Entonces ¿por qué confesaste?" preguntó Santana

"Antes de saber lo de la Casa Blanca y lo del Pentágono, pensé que confesar era lo mejor. Cuando saliera después del robo de Malibú de la cárcel, quizás...quizás ibas a aceptar una explicación e íbamos a volver a intentarlo. Y ya no tendría nada que ocultarte" dijo Rachel.

Santana se largó a llorar inexplicablemente fuerte, y Rachel corrió hacia el otro lado de la mesa para abrazarla. Esperó hasta que ella se calmara y la miró a los ojos, brillosos por las lágrimas y acercó lentamente su rostro al de la latina.

La besó, la besó transmitiéndole todo lo que la había extrañado. Cuanto la amaba y como quería reparar el daño que había hecho.

Santana respondió el beso de forma hambrienta, pero también con ganas de pedirle perdón, con ganas de gritarle que la amaba.

"Vamos que te muestro la escuela" dijo Santana levantándose sin separar sus manos y llevando a Rachel hasta un cuarto de baño al lado del salón del profesores. "Este es el baño de los profesores" dijo enfrentando a la pequeña morena quien se había encargado de pasar el seguro por la puerta principal apenas la cruzaron.

Rachel no respondió, simplemente volvió a besar a Santana y empujarla hasta la pared que había detrás de ella.

Santana abrió sus piernas para estar a la altura de Rachel y movió sus manos hambrientas alrededor de la pequeña morena.

Parecía que las dos estaban hambrientas cuando finalmente sus manos se metieron en la ropa interior de la otra y encontraron la humedad que les decía que esto tenía que seguir. Tenía que seguir hasta que estuvieran mucho más húmedas. Tenían que seguir hasta sacarse esos 7 meses separadas.

Se penetraron en el mismo momento, sin olvidar que era lo que le gustaba a la otra. Y mientras Rachel acariciaba con el pulgar el clítoris de Santana, mientras dos dedos entraban y salían de ella, Santana usaba la palma de su mano para estimular el punto nervioso mientras, también, dos dedos entraban y salían de Rachel.

Se besaron, mirándose a los ojos cuando el orgasmo las alcanzó y así siguieron hasta que bajaron del mismo.

Se acomodaron la ropa y se limpiaron las manos, mientras se miraban en el reflejo del espejo, y salieron juntas del baño para continuar con el tour.

Santana mostró el aula que iba a utilizar Rachel, y el aula que ella misma estaba utilizando. Y donde decidieron seguir hablando.

"¿Tienes catalepsia?" preguntó Santana sin poder dejar de tocarla. Todo el tiempo agarraba su mano, y jugaba con ella.

"No. Me la induje" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Los caramelos" dijo Rachel. Y al ver la ceja levantada de Santana, pidiendo que le explique que quería decir, decidió seguir. "Cuando Sue habló de los caramelos, lo hizo en código. Por eso abrí el paquete ahí, en la sala de interrogación. Ella dijo que era el último cliente en el kiosco. Esa era la pista que me decía que era el último caramelo. Pero una nunca sabe por donde empezar a abrir esos paquetes, así que Sue había anotado un "1" al otro lado. Esa fue la razón por la que abrí el paquete"

"Eso quedó claro." dijo Santana. "¿Cómo sabías a que hora comerlo? Porque podía salir mal."

"Sue me hizo firmar 6 papeles. Eso quería decir que era a las 6 de la mañana. Y en realidad eran los cheques para pagarle a la gente que me iba a ayudar. Dos eran los médicos que entraron en la celda cuando me descubrieron, otro era para el falso funeral y el falso entierro, otro para el funebrero que debía prepararme y dejarte ver mi cuerpo dentro del ataúd, y otro para la persona que me sacó del ataúd cuando me llevaban en movimiento hacia la iglesia y reemplazó mi cuerpo con piedras."

"No se necesitaron muchas, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana

"Chistosa" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué no intentaste contactarme antes?" preguntó Santana. "Hubiera sido mejor. Hubiera esperado sin que doliera tanto."

"Sue te lo iba a decir en el velatorio. Pero notó que todavía tenías el micrófono." dijo Rachel. "En la muela."

"Si, me lo hice sacar el día de tu entierro. Ahí me acordé que estaba. Porque pensaba en esa última conversación nuestra y como Sue sabía y como todos se iban a enterar" dijo Santana. "Además en el fondo siempre tuve la esperanza de que estuvieras viva. Además, elegiste una esmeralda como anillo, eso recordaba. Dicen que las esmeraldas siempre vuelven, y esperaba que tú volvieras con ella."

Rachel sonrió antes de continuar hablando. "También te iba a dar una señal, o modular en silencio las palabras, pero no la miraste ni una sola vez."

"Estaba destrozada" dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Y lo siento por eso" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora estás aquí, conmigo" dijo Santana agarrando más fuerte la mano de la pequeña morena y tirándola hacia ella para abrazarla. "Dime que no vas a volver a robar"

"Tengo tanto dinero y ya estaba por dejarlo cuando me atraparon" dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana

"Siempre dije que llegaría a un límite y me detendría. Resulta que cada vez que pasé ese límite me pedían un nuevo trabajo. Entonces seguía. Porque cada trabajo resultaba más excitante que el anterior. Pero me dije que hacía ese trabajo en Japón y me detenía, porque al final, eras más importante para mi. Y si alguna vez me atrapaban, ibas a enojarte y a dejarme" dijo Rachel

"¿Era más importante que tu trabajo?" preguntó Santana

"Eres más importante que _ese _trabajo" dijo Rachel.

"Pero no me dijiste que no vas a robar más." dijo Santana

"No voy a robar más, ni como Rachel Barry, ni como Rachel Berry, ni como el Zorro Blanco" dijo Rachel mirando a los ojos de la latina.

"Eso me tranquiliza" dijo Santana.

Rachel sonrió y abrazó también a la latina.

"¿Dónde estás viviendo?" preguntó despacio.

"En un pequeño hotel. Estoy tratando de conseguir una casa." dijo Santana

"¿Quieres mudarte conmigo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Cierto, millonaria" dijo Santana sonriendo. "¿En serio? Es como un paso muy grande en nuestra relación"

"Estoy segura." dijo Rachel y recibió el nuevo beso en los labios con una sonrisa.

"Pero con ciertas condiciones" dijo Santana mirándola fijamente.

"¿Cuáles?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"No vuelvas a morir. No vuelvas a simular tu muerte"

"Eso puedo hacerlo"

"No vuelvas a ocultarme cosas. Siento que me estás mintiendo" dijo Santana. "Por lo menos cosas tan importantes como que eres una ladrona famosa"

"De acuerdo"

"Y debes mostrarme como rayos hiciste para entrar al Louvre y salir sin ser descubierta"

Esto causó que Rachel riera a carcajadas antes de besar a Santana y separarse cuando el timbre sonaba. Ya debían volver a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Santana se mudó esa misma noche y cuando terminó de acomodarse se acostó abrazando a una muy desnuda Rachel Barry.<p>

"Así que..." dijo Rachel acariciando el brazo de Santana

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Ibas a responder que si" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano izquierda de Santana y observando el anillo.

"Creo que respondí que si, Rachel" dijo Santana besando el cuello de su novia.

"Entonces tenemos que planear un casamiento" dijo Rachel besando a Santana y desnudándola para que quede en el mismo estado de desnudez que ella.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Yo con un ataque inspiracional que logró que escribiera esto en un solo día.¿Por qué? Verán, estaba acomodando el perfil de fanfiction y encontré el pedido de Cami11. Decía Rachel criminal, Santana policía._

_Y de repente vino a mi, un libro que amo desde que lo leí por primera vez: Si hubiera un mañana de Sidney Sheldon. Y mi mente relacionó ese libro con el pedido, y comencé a escribir. Y a escribir. Y a escribir. Hasta terminarlo._

_La catalepsia, por ejemplo existe. Pero eso de inducirla, también lo saqué de otro libro que amo, El Conde de Montecristo, de Alexandre Dumas. Una versión de como 1000 páginas. La versión original. Creo que es a Valentine a la que le pasa. No me acuerdo. _

_Y todo mezclado dio como resultado esto. _

_Así que espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**KORE25: **me alegro que te haya gustado. Te diría de que película se trata, pero no sé el nombre. Solo sé que la dieron el domingo, creo , en Studio Universal. Lo bueno de que apareciste es que puedo decirte que el capítulo 89 creo, o el 88 no me acuerdo, tiene algo de un pedido que me hiciste hace mucho. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mara de los ang:** muchas gracias por la review! No te puedo escribir un CAMREN porque no lo shipeo, lamentablemente no puedo escribir cosas que no me gustan. Muchas gracias por tu pedido, pero lamento no poder escribirlo. Y muchas gracias nuevamente por la review! Saludos!_

_**Ladea:** anotado tu pedido, espero poder hacerlo bien, pero entran seguro. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Paofexr:** jajaja, no es que no me gustan. Es que me siento incómoda con el one shot. No sé. Anotados también tus pedidos. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Gabu:** muchas gracias por atreverte a comentar ahora! La sombra se merece una continuación, así que ya están anotados los pedidos. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! (no importa si te gustan los g!p Santana, si por eso eres perver ¿qué soy yo que los escribí?)_

_**AndruSol:** sé que sos cero condescendiente, yo soy la que tiene problemas con ese capítulo y todavía no sé porque. Espero que te refresques con las aventuras para ver si querés alguna continuación. Muchas gracias por la review, Andru! Besos!_

_Kitties, entonces, reitero el pedido y les dejo los que hasta ahora van a tener continuación._

_El orden que les doy es solo eso, un orden "numérico" pero no sé en que orden los voy a publicar. Empezarán a partir del 92. Me voy a guardar el 100 ;) y terminará en el 112 o 122 todo depende. El final del pedido puede cambiar. Los capítulos que tienen una barra entre ambos, es porque ya son continuación del primero en el mismo renglón. _

_**2 – La Sombra**_

_**16 – Tana**_

_**19 – Te extrañé**_

_**35 – The L- Girl**_

_**43 – Resolución de Ecuaciones/79 – Pistas **_

_**58 – Jurassic Directions**_

_Entonces salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas) pueden pedirme alguna de las otras para hacer una continuación o precuela. _

_Kitties, terminando con esto, muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	92. Las dos sombras (Cont cap 2)

**Título: ****Las dos Sombras.**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****9,094**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Solo llevan una semana sabiendo del embarazo y nadie sabe de su relación. ¿Cómo va a reaccionar la familia de la latina?¿Cuál es la familia de Rachel?¿Por qué Quinn se enamoró de La Sombra? ****(Continuación del Cap. 2 de las Aventuras: La Sombra)**

**Rating: ****M**

****N/A: ********Hay una nota al final que me gustaría que fueran muy amables y leerla. :)****

****Fecha de Publicación: ****15/02/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Las Dos Sombras.<strong>**

Santana todavía no le había dicho a nadie que estaba embarazada. Por un lado, porque primero quería hablar con sus padres y decirle que era lesbiana. Pero cuando se enteraran de que estaba embaraza se iban a confundir un poco. No iba a poder decirle que su novia era un extraterrestre capaz de dejar embarazada a un humano.

Por el otro, porque Rachel parecía haber entrado en un modo proteccionista y no dejaba su lado. Ni un solo segundo.

Cuando Santana se acostaba a dormir en su cama, todas las noches, la figura de su novia aparecía por la ventana, para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Por lo tanto, su estatus de súper heroína estaba decayendo.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana cuando entró en uno de los baños de la escuela.

"Si, aquí estoy" dijo Rachel apareciendo entre los cerámicos. Camuflaje era algo que Rachel tenía como poder.

"¿Podrías dejar de seguirme por todos lados?" preguntó Santana. "Al comienzo fue muy lindo, pero ahora ni siquiera puedo pensar que estoy embarazada ni en la forma de decirle a mis padres porque estás todo el tiempo a mi lado."

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"Y además, pasó una semana desde que lo sabemos y realmente los criminales están aprovechando que has desaparecido" dijo Santana

"No quiero que te pase nada" dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero

"Me va a pasar estés camuflada en un baño o no" dijo Santana. "¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?"

"Un rato, no importa"

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Nada, simplemente vine al baño a pensar y cuando estaba por salir entro gente y me escondí. Cuando estaba por volver a salir, entraste tú." dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá?"

"Extrañamente por alguna razón que supongo que tiene que ver con tu hijo dentro mío, puedo saber donde estás. Hay momentos en que sé hasta donde estás camuflada y puedo ver tu cuerpo sobre la superficie"

"Extraño en serio. Voy a tener que investigar."

"No, tienes que dejar de seguirme por toda la escuela. Ya va a llegar el momento en que les digamos que estamos juntas. Pero sobre todo que estoy embarazada. Tengo que encontrar la manera de decirle a mis padres o lo uno o lo otro y cualquier cosa va a hacer que termine fuera de mi casa. Y contigo constantemente a mi alrededor, no puedo pensar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Sabes porque, Rachel" dijo Santana

"No tengo la culpa que tus hormonas estuvieran descontroladas antes de saber que estabas embarazada."

"No, pero tienes la culpa de ser sexy" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la extraterrestre y besándola. "Ahora..." agregó cuando terminó. "¿podrías volver a salvar a Lima de algunos idiotas?"

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Rachel soltando a Santana y dejando el baño, la latina la siguió y caminó junto a ella.

"Tendrías que saber que esto puede llamar la atención sobre nosotras" dijo la diva.

"Ya te lo dije, nos vamos a NY y además, eres mi novia" dijo Santana y la diva sonrió.

* * *

><p>Santana apareció esa noche con las maletas en la casa de la diva, y se acostó en su cama esperándola.<p>

La conversación con sus padres no había salido muy bien, y realmente no quería interrumpir con su presencia el proceso de aceptación de sus padres.

No fue tan difícil decirles que era lesbiana, si tener que explicar que estaba embarazada. A lo cual recurrió a lo único que habían hablado con Rachel la misma noche de confirmar el embarazo. En una fiesta la confundió con alguien y terminó acostándose con él.

La reacción de sus padres no fue inesperada. Todo al contrario. Lo único que faltaron fueron los gritos porque el _soy lesbiana y estoy embarazada_ los descolocó un poco.

Sabía que Rachel no iba a enojarse porque ella estuviera ahí, al contrario. Podría controlarla mejor.

A pesar de que le había pedido esa misma mañana que no la siguiera por todos lados, ahora la extrañaba.

Cuando escuchó las sirenas, supo que la diva iba a volver tarde y bajó a la cocina a preparar algo para comer. Por lo menos se iba a entretener con una receta que durara por lo menos una hora.

Pero cuando Rachel volvió, la cena no estaba todavía lista y la diva miraba incómoda hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Santana siguiéndola hasta el baño porque Rachel iba a bañarse.

"Dos cosas. Y espero que no te vuelvas loca por ninguna de las dos" dijo la alienígena sin encontrar sus ojos.

"¿Qué tan graves?" preguntó Santana sentándose en el inodoro, mientras Rachel comenzaba a desnudarse sacándose el pantalón.

"Más o menos" dijo Rachel

"Dime la menos grave primero" dijo Santana

"Rescaté a Quinn y se colgó de mi como si fuera su persona preferida. Incluso quiso besarme" dijo Rachel. "Pero la detuve y no sucedió nada. La dejé en su habitación. Apenas se dio vuelta me camuflé y me escapé por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado."

"¿Te quiso besar?" preguntó Santana con una ceja levantada. Tanto por lo de Quinn como intrigada por que su novia no se sacaba la parte de arriba.

"Si, sacó sus labios así" dijo Rachel haciendo un pico de pato "y decía que era su héroe y que me quería para ella sola."

"¿Sospechó que eres tú?" preguntó Santana

"No" dijo Rachel. "Hasta ahora solo fuiste capaz de darte cuenta y ya hay alguien que puede ayudarme en la lucha en contra del mal"

"¿Eso es lo otro?" preguntó Santana

"No." dijo Rachel.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana relamiéndose los labios al ver que la diva se empezaba a sacar la remera.

"Me hirieron" dijo Rachel despacio y Santana pudo ver un agujero de bala en el estómago de su novia.

"Oh, por Dios" dijo Santana "Y yo que estaba aquí para decirte que hablé con mis padres y que voy a quedarme contigo"

"No fue una buena conversación ¿Verdad?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a la latina.

"No, pero...como vas a hacer con eso" dijo Santana señalando el agujero.

"Oh, solo necesito una pinza" dijo Rachel. "¿Podrías acompañarme hasta la habitación de mis padres?"

"Padres que todavía me falta conocer" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. "¿Vas a ir así?"

"Si, necesito poder tener acceso a la herida. Pude mover todos mis órganos cuando entró la bala, pero no sé como acomodarlos si no la saco. ¿Quizás podrías ayudarme?"

"Estoy embarazada. Todavía tengo náuseas."

"Pero te amo" dijo Rachel

"No me vengas a decir por primera vez eso y así"

"Pero necesito que lo hagas"

"Está bien. Solo porque así voy a poder hacerte sufrir porque Quinn quiso besarte"

"Quinn quiso besarme. Yo no quise y no la besé"

"El problema es que si Quinn se obsesiona con La Sombra, seguramente va a hacer la conexión"

"Por eso te dije que ya hay alguien que puede ayudarme en esto"

"¿Quién?"

"Mi hermano"

"¿Tú qué?¿Y dónde rayos duermen tus padres?" preguntó Santana al ver la habitación que parecía más que nada una habitación de hospital.

"Mis padres no existen" dijo Rachel despacio. "Tengo alguien que me protege y que me ayudó a entender lo que me estaba pasando cuando me di cuenta de que no era un ser humano. Alguien que me contó la historia de mi planeta. Pero esa persona me mantiene y viajó con nosotros"

"¿Nosotros?"

"Mi hermano y yo"

"Otra vez mencionas esa palabra. Hermano" dijo Santana mirando como Rachel se acostaba sobre la camilla de acero, arrugando su cara de dolor y esperando que dijera algo.

"Hay una pinza larga ahí, ¿me la alcanzarías?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"¿En serio me vas a pedir que meta esta cosa en tu cuerpo?" preguntó Santana mirando la pinza y mirando el agujero que su novia tenía en el estómago.

"Por favor" suplicó Rachel.

"¿Qué hago?" preguntó Santana acercándose a ella.

"Mete esa cosa dentro mío, un poco abierta, hasta que encuentres la bala. Entonces la cierras y sacas la bala" dijo Rachel

"¿Te va a doler?"

"Un poco"

"Bien, por hacerme hacer esto" dijo Santana metiendo la pinza despacio dentro de su novia como le había dicho y hurgando en el agujero hasta tocar la bala. Cerró la pinza sobre la misma, escuchando como Rachel se quejaba y tiró despacio hacia atrás.

Cuando la bala estuvo afuera de su novia, Santana se quedó mirando como el agujero se cerraba solo y Rachel suspiraba.

"Gracias" dijo la diva despacio.

"De nada." dijo Santana agachándose a darle un beso. "¿Te vas a ir a bañar?"

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Así mientras cenamos me puedes contar bien como fue todo.

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana sonriendo. Por un momento pensó que si Mulder y Scully aparecieran ahí, las dos serían investigadas por una instalación militar secreta porque Santana tenía dentro de si un bebé alien.

* * *

><p>Rachel bajó y se sentaron a comer. Fue la pista para que Santana decidiera preguntar.<p>

"¿Hermano?"

"Te dije que íbamos a hablar de lo tuyo, primero" dijo Rachel.

"Cierto"

"¿Entonces?¿Cómo fue?"

"No gritaron. Eso es importante ¿no?" dijo Santana mirando su plato de comida. "No les gustó mucho saber que soy lesbiana, mucho menos cuando les dije que estaba en pareja. Contigo. Sus caras se habían puesto rojas, pero supe que no los tomaba por sorpresa. Así que les di un tiempo y me preguntaron porque les estaba diciendo esto ahora. Podría haber esperado irme a NY y después de eso volver y confesarlo, aduciendo que me había dado cuenta en la universidad, después de varios experimentos. Así que ahí les dije que estaba embarazada. Y a pesar que les gustó mucho menos que mi homosexualidad, siguieron sin gritarme."

"¿Entonces?"

"Les dije que una noche, en una fiesta me había emborrachado y pensé que eras tú pero me acosté con un hombre. Lo siento, no creo que hubiera sido bueno decirles que eres un extraterrestre también" dijo Santana al ver la ceja levantada de su novia.

"Es probable que si lo hubieras hecho no podríamos tener esta conversación" dijo Rachel.

"Primero mi padre empezó a preguntarme como no podía diferenciar una vagina de un pene, pero al final mi madre lo detuvo y me pidió que les diera tiempo. No me iban a quitar la palabra ni me iban a rechazar, pero me pidieron tiempo. Entonces les pregunté si les parecía mejor que me viniera a tu casa, y ellos podían pasar por ese proceso solos y dijeron que si"

"Lo siento, San." dijo Rachel agarrando una mano de la latina.

"Oh, pensé que iba a ser mucho peor, Rachel." dijo Santana sonriendo. "Por lo menos sigo teniendo padres"

"Es verdad" dijo la diva sonriente.

"Ahora...¿me explicas sobre tu hermano y esta persona que te trajo a este mundo?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Bueno, verás, una persona muy querida para mis padres, nos sacó de nuestro planeta. Ellos ya estaban muertos, y ella nos rescató" dijo Rachel

"Es una mujer" dijo Santana

"Si. Ella nos crió apenas llegamos a la tierra, pero una familia no podía tener hijos, así que adoptó a mi hermano. Ten en cuenta que saben de donde viene. Solo que no saben que es mi hermano. Él se crió como un humano, así que sus poderes tardaron mucho más en desarrollarse que los míos. Recién ahora está aceptando que es un alienígena y está comenzando a entrenarse con los poderes"

"¿Los conozco?" preguntó Santana

"¿No te das cuenta quien puede llegar a ser mi hermano?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa. "Es bastante obvio si uno lo piensa"

"Es Puckerman, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana con miedo.

"Si"

"¿Te das cuenta que también me acosté con él?"

"Bueno, no creo que le importe cuando se entere" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y qué pasa si realmente le importa?¿Y uds. se pelean?"

"Nada, no importa lo tan desarrollado que estén sus poderes, los míos siempre van a ser mucho más poderosos. Por eso él se fue con una familia humana. Las mujeres éramos muy poderosas en nuestro planeta"

"Ahora, ¿qué va a pasar con Quinn?" preguntó Rachel

"Espero que nada. Noah ya sabe que va a tener que hacerse cargo él de Lima en cuanto yo me vaya a NY, por lo tanto no van a existir problemas de que Quinn sospeche de que yo soy La Sombra"

"¿Puckerman va a tomar tu lugar?¿Estás segura?"

"Estoy segura. Él va a tener que hacerlo"

"Pero Quinn...sabes que Quinn se obsesiona con las cosas, Rachel" dijo Santana. "Y si Quinn se obsesiona contigo, por lo que pasó esta misma noche, no va a esperar hasta que lleguemos a NY para intentar descubrir quien es La Sombra"

"Hay dos sombras, ahora" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada. "Parte del entrenamiento de Noah consiste en ver que es lo que hago."

"No es tan difícil ver que es lo que haces" dijo Santana

"Pero Noah todavía no tiene una buena diferencia entre usar sus poderes para defenderse y usarlos para atacar" dijo Rachel. "¿Cuándo has escuchado que usé mis poderes para atacar?"

"Nunca"

"Exacto. Yo no suelo atacar con mis poderes, a no ser que sea un contraataque." dijo Rachel

"Tengo que decir que tu defensa te salió mal" dijo Santana recordando la bala que había sacado hacía un rato nomas de su novia.

"Oh...si" dijo Rachel. "Eso fue culpa de Quinn"

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Espera un segundo" dijo Rachel levantándose y levantando la mesa, lavando los platos y secándolos a la velocidad de la luz. "¿Quieres ir a la cama?"

"No tengo ganas de tener sexo" dijo Santana mirando a su novia que se había quedado quieta.

"No era para tener sexo, Santana" dijo Rachel.

"¿Entonces?"

"Para acostarnos. Si quieres vemos una película. Igualmente mañana tenemos clases"

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana.

"Bien, espérame aquí, voy a cerrar todo" dijo Rachel volviendo a moverse a velocidad de la luz, y cerrando toda la casa. Regresó a la cocina después de activar la alarma y cargó a Santana para llevarla hasta su habitación, mientras la latina reía.

Se cambiaron despacio y se acostaron antes de seguir hablando.

"Unos hombres entraron armados a la casa de los vecinos de Quinn." dijo Rachel acariciando la espalda de Santana. "Por alguna razón, Quinn se acercó a ver que estaba pasando mientras hablaba con la policía por el celular. Fue cuando yo llegué. Uno de los asaltantes creyó que Quinn era La Sombra cuando la vio moverse en el patio, así que salió por uno de los costados de la casa y le apuntó. Cuando disparó corrí y me puse en el medio. El tipo salió de su escondite disparando y yo estaba tratando de que a Quinn no le diera, cuando noté que estaba ahora con un ataque de pánico detrás mío. Me moví rápidamente para desarmar al hombre y entré en la casa, dejándolo inconsciente en el patio y desarmé a los otros dos y los até hasta que llegara la policía. Cuando salí al patio para huir, el hombre del patio estaba ahorcando a Quinn, así que volví a entrometerme. Ya para entonces ya estaba herida. Eran muchas balas y no quiero que crean que soy invencible. Así que dejé pasar la bala, moviendo mis órganos para que no sean lastimados en el proceso."

"¿Y Quinn?"

"Quinn empezó a llorar y me abrazó, diciéndome gracias, gracias." dijo Rachel. "Yo no hablé, pero la llevé hasta la casa y entré por la ventana para dejarla en su cuerpo. Ahí me di cuenta de que su remera se había manchado con mi sangre. No puedo dejar que la policía tenga algo de mi sangre. Así que esperé, mientras Quinn se cambiaba al frente mío como si fuéramos viejos conocidos. Igualmente piensa que es un hombre."

"Así que la viste semidesnuda" dijo Santana entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Nada interesante. Estaba más preocupada por agarrar la remera de Quinn." dijo Rachel sonriendo por los celos de su novia. "Quinn comenzó a hacer un strip tease, y me tiró la remera a la cara. Así que pensé que ese era el momento para huir, pero Quinn se había acercado a mi y quiso besarme. Me corrí hacia atrás y se largó a llorar, diciendo que seguía muy nerviosa por lo que había pasado. Traté de calmarla y cuando lo hizo me camuflé y me escapé."

"¿Nada interesante?" preguntó Santana agarrando la cintura de Rachel y tirándola hacia ella. "Eso solo me da a entender que miraste"

"Es Quinn. ¿Qué voy a mirar? Además, creo que de las porristas me quedé con la mejor" dijo Rachel.

"No me convence eso" dijo Santana bostezando.

"Entonces duerme, porque sabes que es verdad" dijo Rachel besándola y mirando como ella cerraba sus ojos.

* * *

><p>"Ajá, así que...¿estás con un horno lleno de humo?" preguntó Noah Puckerman acercándose a Santana al día siguiente.<p>

La había visto caminar por el pasillo, perdida en algún tipo de pensamiento y sintió el cambio. Notó el cambio en realidad.

Rachel mientras tanto, se había ido a hablar de algo con la persona que la había llevado hacia la Tierra.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Santana

"Santana...se dio cuenta" dijo Rachel apareciendo entre los casilleros.

"Dios, Rach. Hay una humana al frente nuestro" dijo Noah agarrando a la pequeña morena y en voz baja. Rachel venía por el pasillo, camuflada cuando vio que su hermano se acercaba a Santana. Corrió para escuchar y supo que cuando su novia miró hacia donde ella estaba, era porque se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

"Ya sé que hay una humana al frente nuestro." dijo Rachel. "Pero tendrías que saber un par de cosas, ahora que te diste cuenta"

"¿Qué?"preguntó Noah mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Qué hacían los dos fuera de clases?" preguntó Rachel

"No es momento para que nos hagas esa pregunta" dijo Santana

"Si lo es, porque estás fuera de clases" dijo Rachel

"Soy la capitana de las Cheerios" dijo Santana

"Hasta que Sue se de cuenta de que te llenaron con semen" dijo Noah

"¡Noah!" dijo Rachel pegándole a su hermano.

"¡Ey eso duele!" dijo Noah

"Y Sue ya lo sabe." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué tanto es lo que yo no sé?" preguntó Santana "Digo nomas"

"Vamos a hablar a otro lado" dijo Rachel agarrando a su hermano y a Santana.

"Trío en el armario del conserje. Esto me gusta" dijo Noah cuando entraron en ese lugar.

"Eres un asco. Soy tu hermana" dijo Rachel

"Si, pero pegas como un hombre. Le quita toda sensualidad al momento"

"¿Cómo que Sue ya lo sabe?" preguntó Santana

"¿Cómo es que Santana sabe qué te descamuflas al frente de Santana?" preguntó Noah

"Deja de inventar palabras." dijo Rachel.

"Entonces empieza a explicar. Porque pensé que nadie sabía nuestro secreto" dijo Noah

"Se enteró anoche de tú secreto. El mío ya lo sabía" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Noah mientras la latina los miraba interactuar. Era de idiotas no darse cuenta de que eres hermanos.

"Santana y yo estamos juntas. Desde el baile de promoción del año pasado, más o menos" dijo Rachel.

"Voy a ignorar el hecho de que no sabes la fecha exacta del comienzo de nuestro noviazgo" dijo Santana

"¿Están de novias?" dijo Noah. "Maldición. ¿Sabes que puedes...?" continuó su hermano. "Claro que lo sabes, si la dejaste embarazada"

"No lo sabía hasta que Santana me dijo que estaba embarazada." dijo Rachel suspirando y sentándose encima de una caja.

"¿No lo sabías?" preguntó Noah.

"No, no lo sabía." dijo Rachel. "Ella me lo dijo. Yo sabía que no me había engañado. Hablé con ella y me dijo que era posible. Que tengo que aprender de la historia de nuestro planeta. Dice que así podremos perdonarla"

"Insiste con eso" dijo Noah

"Después de todo, dijo, que ella adoptó a Beth" dijo Rachel

"¿Shelby es la persona que los trajo a este mundo?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva.

"No. Pero es nuestra madre" dijo Noah

"¿Su madre?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel.

"Si, larga historia que te contaré esta noche cuando volvamos a casa" dijo Rachel

"¿Está viviendo contigo?" preguntó Noah

"Si, sabe que soy La Sombra hace tiempo, también" dijo Rachel.

"Sabe todo" dijo Noah

"No todo, todavía no sé quien los trajo a este planeta" dijo Santana

"Esta noche vamos a hablar en la cena." dijo Rachel

"¿Entonces Beth es medio alien?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Noah. "Por eso la adoptó Shelby."

"De acuerdo. Yo estaba tan feliz con la idea de que Rachel era un alienígena luchando por la justicia en este pueblo aburrido y que podía acostarme con ella cada vez que quería que me olvidé que había una gran historia detrás. Me voy a ir, a clases. Extrañamente me dieron unas enormes ganas de estar ahí. Por lo menos hasta saber cual es la historia que viene detrás." dijo Santana pasando entre los hermanos y dejando el armario del conserje.

"¿Va a estar bien?" preguntó Noah

"Si, creo. Dime, ¿Quinn sabía donde estabas cuando estaba embarazada?"

"No, además yo no sabía manejar mis poderes." dijo Noah. "Así que no debería haberlo sospechado siquiera."

"Vas a tener que hacerte cargo de mi trabajo en Lima, así que seguro que vas a encontrarte con Quinn seguido"

"¿También te acostaste con Quinn?"

"¿Crees que estaría viva si lo hubiera hecho? No, resulta que anoche la salvé y quería que la bese"

"Bueno, si me das la opción cuando se marchen, me voy a hacer cargo de ese problemita"

"Me encanta que me hagas caso"

"Tengo que hacerlo, eres casi una hora mayor que yo y provenimos de un planeta muy distinto"

"Lo sé. ¿No te encanta?"

"No, la verdad que no, Rach"

"Nos vemos, Noah"

* * *

><p>Santana pasó el resto de la mañana preguntándose como había sido el planeta de Rachel. Parecía que ellos habían pasado un tiempo ahí. Parecía como si hubiera muchas cosas que su novia todavía no le había contado.<p>

Por ahora.

Por esa misma razón, cuando le tocó sentarse en la mesa de las Cheerios a la hora del almuerzo, estaba perdida hasta que escuchó el alter ego de su novia.

"Tendrías que haberla visto...o haberlo visto, Britt. La Sombra detuvo todas las balas y después me llevó a mi habitación y me vio desnudarme. Solo quería que me saltara ahí, en ese momento y me tomara. Pero no lo hizo. Seguro es tímido. Estoy segura de que es alguien esta escuela" dijo Quinn.

Santana miró con atención a la rubia.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Brittany. "Hasta ahora soy la única que no se ha encontrado con La Sombra cara a cara. San lo hizo dos veces"

"San, tienes que contarme" dijo Quinn mirando a la latina.

"Me salvó dos veces de un robo." dijo Santana. "No es demasiado importante"

"¿Crees que algún día sabremos quien es?" preguntó Brittany. "Sería genial saber quien es. ¿Se imaginan?¿Cuál será su historia?¿Sus superpoderes?¿De dónde es?"

"Me encantaría que me lo dijera en la cama." dijo Quinn

"Tanta prudencia y ahora andas desesperada por acostarte con alguien que no sabes quien es" dijo Santana "¿No te parece extraño?"

"No, la verdad. Parece ser que mi cuerpo está completamente desesperado por sexo" dijo Quinn. "Pero tengo que decir que es desde anoche que me pasa. Desde que La Sombra puso sus manos alrededor de mi, y me cargó como una princesa hacia mi cuarto. Y me miró mientras me desnudaba. Incluso, se llevó una de mis remeras." dijo Quinn

"¿Te miró mientras te desnudabas?" preguntó Santana pensando que Rachel le había mentido.

"Eso creo. Yo me puse de espaldas. Así que realmente no sé. Igual solo me saqué la remera" dijo Quinn levantando los hombros.

"¿Y si es una mujer?" preguntó Brittany

"Si es una mujer...entraré en el mundo del amor lésbico." dijo Quinn. "Sería espectacular, ¿se imaginan La Sombra y yo, juntas peleando en contra de los ladrones?"

"¿Por qué pelearías vos con ella?" preguntó Santana "¿Ó él?"

"Porque no dejaría que salga sola o solo a luchar en contra del crimen." dijo Quinn "Sería como un Robin para su Batman."

"Me imagino" dijo Santana mirando hacia la derecha. Estaban cerca de la pared y pudo notar que su novia estaba caminando camuflada en contra de la misma.

"¿A ti que te pasa últimamente?" preguntó Quinn. "Estuvimos hablando con Brittany y notamos que has cambiado bastante. Es como si alguien te hubiera...dominado."

"Conquistado" dijo Brittany sonriente

"¿Estás de novia con alguien?" preguntó Quinn ahora concentrada en la latina.

"Si" respondió la latina.

"¿Con quién?" preguntó Brittany sonriente.

"Después les digo" dijo Santana viendo como la figura de Rachel camuflada dejaba la cafetería.

"La que me llama la atención también es Berry. Desde el año pasado, en las Nacionales, que ni siquiera intenta cantar los duetos con Finn" dijo Quinn. "Tendríamos que averiguar que está sucediendo con nuestro coro"

"Debe haberse cansado. Tengamos en cuenta que todos le echamos la culpa a ella por lo del beso en el escenario pero en realidad le tendríamos que haber echado la culpa a Finn. Él fue quien la besó" dijo Santana

"En eso San tiene razón. No sé porque seguimos atacando a Rachel cuando ella solo hizo la mejor opción" dijo Brittany. "Si le pegaba, íbamos a quedar peor posicionados"

"Ahora no me importa demasiado, estoy enamorada de otra persona. Es más, ¿puedo decirles un secreto?" preguntó Quinn tratando de que ambas porristas se acercaran a ella, y así pudiera decirles. "Creo que La Sombra es Finn. Es tan alto como él"

"¿Finn un súper héroe?" preguntó Santana. "Si Finn tuviera super poderes, estoy segura de que no estaría salvando a las personas, sino demostrándolos por todo Lima para tratar de acostarse con cuantas mujeres pudiera" dijo Santana sintiendo que su estómago estaba por vaciarse, y por la boca. "Lo siento, debo irme" agregó levantando su bandeja y limpiándola en el camino hacia la puerta.

"Está rara, te digo" dijo Quinn

"Si, pero está contenta" dijo Brittany

"Yo creo que está embarazada" dijo Quinn

"A San le gustan las mujeres, no creo que esté embarazada" dijo Brittany

"Siempre se puede confiar en la persona equivocada" dijo Quinn.

* * *

><p>Santana entró en el baño y se dirigió a uno de sus cubículos. Allá iba el atún, algo que no iba a poder comer hasta que por lo menos terminara con las nauseas.<p>

Sintió unas manos acariciando su espalda y supo que Rachel la había visto a entrar.

"Si no supiera que estás embarazada creería que tienes un problema" dijo sonriendo.

"Sabes que esto es tu culpa, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana limpiándose la boca. "Con lo que me gusta el atún. Ahora ya no puedo comerlo, por lo menos hasta que se me pasen las nauseas. Ni mayonesa, ni cualquier tipo de legumbres"

"Tendríamos que ir a un médico" dijo Rachel. "Para controlar que todo este bien" agregó dejando salir a Santana del cubículo a limpiarse.

"Rachel, si Quinn tuvo a Beth y salió perfecta ¿qué puede estar mal con nuestro bebé?" preguntó Santana

"Cierto" dijo Rachel

"Dime que te habías olvidado por un momento de que ya hay un bebé mitad humano, mitad alienígena" dijo Santana

"Me olvidé. No es mi culpa. Resulta que cuando te veo, noto lo hermosa que eres y me vuelvo completamente idiota" dijo Rachel

"Quinn dice que la observaste desnudándose" dijo Santana

"Quinn estaba de espaldas a mi." dijo Rachel

"Y cree que La Sombra es Finn."

"Creo que esa chica tiene un gran problema mental si piensa que Finn es La Sombra"

"Dice que eras tan alta como él"

"Sabes que puedo cambiar mi tamaño. Y si, me hice más alta anoche cuando vi que Quinn estaba en esa casa. No quería que pensara que podría ser cualquiera. Nunca me imaginé que creería que fuera Finn. Será muy divertido todo esto" dijo Rachel mirando la puerta que se abría.

"Te llegas a camuflar, y no me tocas más" dijo Santana notando que su novia estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

"¿Estás bien? Saliste prácticamente corriendo del comedor" dijo Quinn entrando con Brittany al baño y deteniéndose en seco al ver lo cerca que Santana estaba de Rachel Berry. "¿Berry te hizo algo?"

"Berry es mi novia, Quinn" dijo Santana enfrentando a sus dos amigas y agarrando la mano de Rachel.

"¿Tú qué?" preguntó Quinn

"¡Felicidades!" dijo Brittany abrazando a las dos morenas. "¿No es hermoso, Quinn?"

"Y nosotras que veníamos a preguntar si Santana estaba embarazada" dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Estoy embarazada, también" dijo Santana

"Por Dios, deja de darnos tantas noticias al mismo tiempo. ¿Sabes lo que me va a costar aceptar que estás con Berry?" preguntó Quinn

"¿De quién es?" preguntó Brittany. "¿Rachel se enojó cuando le dijiste?"

"No sé bien de quién es, y fue un equivocación borracha" dijo Santana.

"No me enojé, Brittany "dijo Rachel.

"Nadie te dijo que hables" dijo Quinn

"¿Puedo irme? Esto no me gusta demasiado. Creo que en algún momento va a saltar sobre mi" dijo Rachel despacio mirando a su novia.

"Quinn, voy a pedirte que aceptes mi relación con Rachel "dijo Santana. "Después de todo, ese día de la fiesta de Promoción fue el mejor momento de mi vida, porque pude decirle lo que sentía"

"¿O sea que están juntas por qué yo le pegué?" preguntó Quinn. "¿No quieres que le pegué a Mercedes? Puedo aceptar que estés de novia con Mercedes"

"No quiero estar de novia con Mercedes, y no estamos juntas porque le pegaste. Estamos juntas porque nos queremos" dijo Santana

"Déjalas estar juntas. Me gusta como son juntas" dijo Brittany

"Tengo que procesar toda esta información" dijo Quinn.

"Antes de que le digas a Sue que estoy embarazada, ya lo sabe" dijo Santana.

"¿Ya lo sabe y no te quitó la capitanía?" preguntó Quinn "A donde ha ido a parar la verdadera Sue Sylvester." agregó saliendo del baño.

"Bueno, eso salió bien" dijo Rachel

"En unos 15 minutos toda la escuela va a saber que estamos juntas y encima, que estoy embarazada." dijo Santana

"Bueno, yo las voy a proteger" dijo Brittany sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Quinn, sin embargo, no dijo absolutamente nada.<p>

"No lo entiendo como pasó, no entiendo como explicarlo, así que no sirve de nada esparcir el rumor" dijo Quinn sentándose entre Santana y Brittany en el salón del coro, para la hora de glee. "Pero que no me hable. Estoy pensando en como hacer para llamar la atención de La Sombra otra vez. Espero que no le hayas contado" agregó lo último mirando a Rachel (quien estaba sentada del otro lado de Santana y a la latina)

"No hace falta que le cuente nada, resulta que estás hablando abiertamente tu solita" dijo Santana.

"Hoy vamos a ir a tu casa a hablar de esto contigo" dijo Quinn

"No estoy viviendo ahí. Me fui para dejarles a mis padres el espacio y el tiempo suficiente para aceptar que soy lesbiana y estoy embarazada" dijo Santana sin darse cuenta de que todo el coro ya había entrado en el aula y había escuchado sus palabras.

"¿Estás embarazada? Dime que no es mío" dijo Finn rápidamente, llamando la atención hacia él.

"No puedo entender como funciona tu cerebro" dijo Santana. "Me acosté contigo una sola vez, hace dos años. Y ni siquiera duró lo suficiente como para que alguno de esos nadadores estúpidos que tienes me toquen, así que es imposible que sea tuyo"

"Uff...eso es bueno. ¿No?" preguntó Finn contento mirando a sus compañeros.

"¿Cómo tuviste la capacidad de convertir algo que claramente no te afecta en algo que te tiene como el centro de atención?" preguntó Rachel confundida mirando a Finn. "¿Tienes tanta necesidad de ser el centro de atención?"

"Rachel, si llamo tu atención me es suficiente" dijo Finn

"¿Cómo puedes seguir insistiendo con eso?" preguntó Puck. "Es obvio que mi princesa no te quiere."

"Si, tan obvio como que está de novia con Santana desde el baile de Promoción del año pasado" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué?" fue la pregunta que todo el coro (menos quienes lo sabían por supuesto)

"Si, están juntas. Así que no creo que debes seguir insistiendo en Berry, Finn." dijo Quinn levantándose y caminando sensualmente hacia el gigante.

"Creo que va a tardar una semana en darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir" dijo Noah sentándose al otro lado de Rachel. "Igual no te preocupes, tienen mi bendición"

"Ni que la necesitáramos, Puckerman" dijo Santana.

"No lo trates mal, va a decirte cuñadita y ahí se van a enterar todos." dijo Rachel en su oído.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero. "Pero ¿me vas a explicar bien esta noche toda la historia? No puedo sacarme todas esas cosas de la cabeza"

"Si" dijo la diva

"¿Dónde estás viviendo si no estás en tu casa?" preguntó Brittany ocupando el lugar de Quinn, mientras todos los demás hablaban entre ellos y miraban a las morenas.

"Con Rachel" dijo Santana.

"Que lindo. Es como que ya están casadas" dijo Brittany sonriendo.

Santana y Rachel compartieron una mirada.

* * *

><p>Rachel volvió tarde como siempre, encontrándose a Quinn y a Brittany escuchando la historia detallada de su noviazgo con Santana. Por suerte se había dado cuenta de que eso ahora podía llegar a pasar y se cambió en el auto.<p>

"Hola" dijo entrando en la cocina, lugar que habían elegido las tres porristas para sentarse y escuchar la historia.

"Berry" dijo Quinn

"Hola Rachel" dijo Brittany

"Hola" dijo Santana mirándola de arriba a abajo y relajándose de que no apareció vestida como la sombra ni herida como la noche anterior. Todavía no entendía bien porque no quería que se dieran cuenta de que era invencible, pero tenía que entender otras cosas antes.

"Bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos" dijo Quinn. "Ya es de noche y es la hora en la que sale La Sombra a patrullar. Quiero ver si la veo de vuelta. Lo veo. Bueno, eso"

"¿Me vas a llevar a pasear por toda Lima?¿Yo soy la única de que se da cuenta de que le dicen La Sombra porque aparece de entre las sombras?" dijo Brittany levantándose.

"No me había dado cuenta de eso" dijo Quinn saludando a las morenas y dejando la casa junto con Brittany.

Rachel esperó y corrió a cerrar todas las puertas con llave y activar la alarma. No tenía pensado volver a salir esa noche, porque después de su reaparición la noche anterior, sabía que ningún criminal iba a salir.

"¿Me toca cocinar?" preguntó cuando se detuvo al lado de Santana.

"Si. Pero deberías dejar de hacer eso. No te veo cuando te mueves a esa velocidad." dijo la latina.

"Dame dos segundos, prometo no hablarte apenas me quede completamente quieta" dijo Rachel mientras se ponía a cocinar a su súper velocidad.

Cuando la comida quedó en preparación, se sentó al lado de la latina.

"Tienes mucho que explicar" dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Entonces empiezo" dijo Rachel suspirando. "Shelby es nuestra madre. Biológica. Y la persona que nos trajo era su pareja, en nuestro planeta. Es una mujer."

"¿O sea que tus dos padres están aquí?" preguntó Santana

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Verás, nuestro planeta era muy distinto a la tierra. Las mujeres podían tener hijos entre mujeres, los hombres solo eran usados para la reproducción cuando alguna mujer sentía la necesidad de tener un hijo y no tenía pareja, y los hombres solían ser pareja de otros hombres."

"O sea, como las Amazonas" dijo Santana.

"Algo así" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Como los hombres no podían tener hijos entre si, generalmente se les daba uno de los hijos varones que las mujeres tenían. Nuestras madres le dieron a Noah, que a todo esto somos mellizos."

"¿A Puck?" preguntó Santana.

"Si. Verás. Nuestro planeta era gobernado por mujeres, los hombres eran los considerados eran considerados el _sexo débil_. Pero a la vez, mientras las mujeres podían tener hijos entre ellas, y con hombres, ellos no podían tener hijos entre ellos." dijo Rachel. "Pero siempre nacía un hombre en las familias, y era ley entregarlo a una pareja de hombres." dijo Rachel.

"O sea, Puck es quien tiene unos padres." dijo Santana

"Si, igualmente no se perdía la conexión entre hermanos." dijo Rachel. "La familia que adoptaba al niño, tenía que dejar que su familia biológica lo pudiera ver y que pudiera interactuar con su hermana"

"De acuerdo, voy entendiendo" dijo Santana

"Shelby, viajó a la tierra mucho antes de que nuestro país explotara. Pero con el conocimiento de que eso iba a suceder. Nuestra otra madre preparó todo para el escape. La destrucción de nuestro planeta llegó cuando teníamos 2 años humanos. Allá el tiempo era mucho más lento." dijo Rachel. "Pero ya para ese entonces teníamos la capacidad de recordar. A veces sueño con nuestro planeta.

El día en que se anunció que el planeta estaba por explotar, yo estaba jugando con Noah cuando nuestra madre se acercó con los padres de él. La nave tenía lugar para tres personas y ellos ya lo sabían. Ellos estaban seguros de que iban a terminar junto a nuestro planeta y se despidieron de Noah cuando nos metían en la nave." dijo Rachel.

"El resto es historia ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana

"Cuando estábamos por entrar a una velocidad mucho más rápida que la luz, la cual nuestra raza había descubierto y estábamos por dirigirnos a este universo, vimos explotar nuestro planeta" dijo Rachel. "Ese no es un recuerdo tan lindo."

"Me imagino que no" dijo Santana. "Pero...¿es probable que haya más de uds en este mundo?"

"Es probable, no lo sabemos. Si es un hombre, no lo vamos a poder saber. Yo desarrollé mis poderes mucho más rápido que Noah ya que tenía a mi madre que me guiaba por el camino. Además, aquí nos da el poder el sol. Su sol es muy bueno."

"¿Y allí?" preguntó Santana

"Allí los hombres no tenían poderes." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué Shelby tardó tanto en aparecer?" preguntó Santana

"Shelby se había quedado en este mundo, sin enviarnos información, porque se había fascinado con el mismo. Se había enamorado del planeta Tierra. Y de alguien de aquí. Nosotros caímos en algún lugar de Canadá, y nuestra madre hizo todo lo posible para traernos hasta aquí." dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué Puck se crió con los Puckerman?" preguntó Santana frunciendo su rostro al notar lo que había dicho.

"Espera que se me quema la comida" dijo Rachel volviéndose a mover rápido y sirviendo la comida.

"Tenías una pregunta que responderme" dijo Santana cuando su novia estaba de nuevo sentada junto a ella.

"Porque esa familia no podía tener hijos, y no sabíamos que Noah iba a desarrollar poderes. Igualmente siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto. La madre de Noah aceptó que lo pudiéramos ver" dijo Rachel

"¿Y por qué vives sola?" preguntó Santana. Era la pregunta que más quería hacer.

"Vivo sola desde que estoy en la secundaria. O sea, casi nada de tiempo en realidad." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué? Son 3 años" dijo Santana

"Porque es mejor para el desarrollo de mis poderes. Igualmente no es que no vea a mi madre. La veo todos los días" dijo Rachel. "Incluso se enojo mucho por mis apariciones en NY, casi me castiga. Pero se enteró de que estaba contigo y no lo hizo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es especial"

"¿Qué pasó entonces cuando encontraste a Shelby?" preguntó Santana

"Lo primero que hice fue hablar con mi madre, no Shelby. Y después ellas hablaron un buen rato, discutieron y se insultaron y se gritaron y se hablaron y se contaron historias. Decidieron que lo mejor era hacer el teatro de que me rechazaba de nuevo, pero sin embargo también la veo seguido. Y cuando Noah dejó embarazada a Quinn, decidieron que lo mejor era que Shelby adoptara de casualidad al bebé y lo criara. No sabemos como va a salir después de que crezca. Parece ser que no recuerdan si alguno de nosotros tuvo hijos con algún humano" dijo Rachel.

"No le vamos a dar a nuestro hijo o hija a ninguna de tus madres. Las cuales tengo que conocer" dijo Santana

"Conoces a Shelby"

"Menos a Shelby"

"De acuerdo. Pero no nos van a quitar a nuestro hijo. Ni siquiera lo han considerado. Si se van a mudar a NY con nosotras. No podemos dejarlo con una niñera mientras esperamos que se desarrolle. Con Beth nacida antes, vamos a saber que poderes puede llegar a desarrollar. El problema es que como Noah los desarrolló tarde, nuestro hijo o hija, quizás los desarrolle antes"

"Solo a mi se me tenía que ocurrir enamorarme de la hija de E.T" dijo Santana sonriendo y besando a su novia.

"No soy tan fea"

"Por suerte."

* * *

><p>Cuando el viernes llegó, las dos morenas estaban cansadas. Completamente cansadas.<p>

Desde que todo el colegio se enteró de la relación entre las morenas y del embarazo de Santana, La Sombra tuvo mucho trabajo.

Porque eventualmente, Rachel se convirtió en una parte decorativa de la escuela, protegiendo a Santana una y otra vez, porque los idiotas de McKinley creían que lo mejor era tirarle un granizado a una mujer embarazada.

Pero nunca llegaron a hacerlo, porque siempre parecía que existía una mano que volcaba el brebaje en quien lo estaba cargando.

Santana sonreía e intentaba no decir nada, pero sabía que Rachel estaba corriendo mucho riesgo al pasar todo el tiempo camuflada dentro de la escuela.

Si en algún momento una gota de granizado caía sobre ella, seguramente se iban a dar cuenta en el momento de la persona que estaba detrás de eso.

Pero no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Ese mismo día, Santana le dijo que iba a ir a cenar con Brittany y Quinn, ver algunas películas y controlar la locura de Quinn. Sobre todo porque la rubia no dejaba de hablar de La Sombra.

Por eso la sorprendió cuando alguien tocó el timbre en su casa, y sobre todo quienes eran los que estaban del otro lado.

"Señores López" dijo Rachel quien los reconoció por una vez que los había visto en la escuela.

"Rachel" dijo el padre de Santana.

"Santana no está" dijo Rachel rápidamente.

"Mejor, así podemos hablar contigo" dijo la madre de Santana. Rachel asintió y se hizo a un costado para dejarlos pasar.

Se sentaron en el living y mientras la diva rogaba que a ningún criminal se le ocurriera aparecer en ese momento, los padres de Santana la observaban.

"Yo soy Lucas y ella es Maribel" dijo el padre de Santana.

"Un gusto en conocerlos" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo está Santana?" preguntó Maribel.

"Bien." dijo Rachel tratando de saber hacia donde iba a ir esta conversación.

"¿Bien?"preguntó Maribel.

"Lo mejor que puede estar después de que se marchó de su casa. Ella no me lo demuestra, pero realmente está un poco preocupada porque uds. dos no la acepten"

"Oh, eso vinimos a terminar de confirmar. Realmente no tenemos problema alguno ni con su lesbianismo ni con el embarazo" dijo Lucas. "Solo que nos sorprendió un poco. Sobre todo porque nos dijo ambas noticias al mismo tiempo."

"Exactamente. Solo queremos saber como es que aceptas a ese bebé" dijo Maribel. "Entre todas las cosas, nos dijo que están juntas hace meses y que ahora tiene como un mes de embarazo."

Rachel suspiró y miró a sus suegros.

"Miren, amo a Santana." dijo Rachel y suspiró mucho más fuerte al ver a la latina aparecer justo en ese momento en la puerta del living. "Y ahora ella lo sabe." continuó Rachel. "No me importa que me haya confundido con un hombre en una noche de alcohol, sé que ella me ama y un error lo puede cometer cualquiera. Lo importante ahora es que ella y el bebé estén bien"

"¿La amas?" preguntó Lucas que no se había dado cuenta de que su hija estaba ahí.

"¿Me amas?" preguntó Santana sorprendida. Si alguna que otra vez se lo habían dicho, pero nunca con la seriedad que Rachel estaba imprimiendo en ese momento. Nunca tan sinceramente.

"Si, la amo. Te amo" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Oh, el amor es hermoso" dijo Maribel. Sonriendo se levantó y abrazó a su hija.

"Me caes bien, Rachel" dijo Lucas

"Gracias señor" dijo la diva.

"¿Nos puedes dejar para que hablemos a solas?" preguntó Maribel y la diva asintió. Santana no quería hablar a solas con sus padres, quería hablar con su novia, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Una hora después, Santana despedía a sus padres y buscaba a Rachel que estaba sentada en la cocina.

"¿Por qué volviste tan temprano?" preguntó la diva cuando la vio entrar.

"Quinn dejó la casa de Brittany porque dijo que tenía una cita con La Sombra" dijo Santana sentándose a su lado.

"Oh...Noah" dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Por lo menos es él"

"Ey, estoy haciéndome cargo de un hijo que para el resto del mundo no es mío, no puedes ser tan celosa" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Así que me amas" dijo Santana.

"Ya lo sabías"

"No sabía que era tan cierto"

"Tus padres quieren que vuelvas a tu casa"

"Deja de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas."

"Dejé de escuchar ahí porque no quería oír tu respuesta."

"Mi respuesta fue que no. Que podíamos organizar cenas semanales, hasta el momento en que nos vayamos a NY, pero que prefiero vivir contigo. Que estás sola porque tus padres están constantemente de viaje"

"¿Sabes que algún día tantas mentiras van a volver en contra nuestra?"

"¿Le hubieras dicho que eras un extraterrestre?"

"No, jamás. Todavía no sé como te lo termine contando"

"Porque me amas."

"Si, debe ser por eso."

"Bueno, sacando un juego de suegros del camino. Tengo que conocer a mis suegras. Oficialmente"

"Primero vas a tener que conocer oficialmente a mi madre."

"Si"

"Y eso va a ser un poco difícil de organizar y además, difícil de que lo entiendas"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Estoy segura"

* * *

><p>Y Rachel no se equivocaba.<p>

El lunes, cuando ya estaban de nuevo en la escuela y nadie se había animado a tirarle algo a Santana, la latina fue convocada a la oficina de Sue Sylvester.

Preguntándose si por fin llegaría el momento en que tendría que dejar la capitanía de las Cheerios.

Se sentó mientras esperaba a Sue, que estaba hablando con Becky adelante, y se preguntó como podría convencer a la entrenadora de que no la quitara del equipo por el embarazo.

Empezó a hablar apenas la rubia se sentó al frente de ella, pero con solo una mano levantada, Sue la hizo callar.

"No te hice venir por eso. Te hice venir porque creo que las presentaciones deberían llevarse a cabo" dijo Sue

"¿Qué presentaciones?" preguntó Santana. No entendía absolutamente nada.

"No la hagas sufrir" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de la oficina y entrando rápidamente.

"No tendría que hacerlo si hubieras llegado a tiempo" dijo Sue

"Es que tengo que controlar a tu hijo" dijo la diva parándose al lado de Santana que no entendía nada.

"¿Ud. tiene un hijo?" preguntó la latina mirando a Sue.

"Dos" dijo Sue

"¿Dos hijos?" preguntó Santana. "No podría haberlo adivinado."

"Yo no los cargué, Shelby lo hizo. Creo que por eso quedó tan chiquita" dijo Sue

"¿Shelby?¿Cómo en Shelby Corcoran?" preguntó Santana

Rachel miró a Sue y se dio cuenta que todavía no había dicho nada.

"San, te presento a una de mis madres, Sue Sylvester" dijo la diva.

Santana la miró sorprendida y después a Sue y después a su novia.

"¡Ja!" dijo la latina. "Esto es muy gracioso, Rachel. Pero si no quieres presentarme a tu verdadera madre..."

"Santana, Sue es mi verdadera madre" dijo la diva.

"No tienes nada parecido a ella" dijo la latina.

"Lo sé. Noah sacó su altura." dijo Rachel. "Yo salí igual a Shelby"

"Por lo menos ella salió con mi sentido de la justicia y mis poderes" dijo Sue.

"Noah salió con la lujuria de Shelby. Es lo que Sue siempre dice" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia.

"¿Eres la hija de Sue Sylvester?" preguntó Santana. "¿Pero cómo?"

"De la misma manera en la que tú terminaste embarazada por mi hija" dijo Sue

"¿Pero por qué no la ayudó en la escuela?" preguntó Santana

"Porque necesita aprender como es el mundo de los humanos." dijo Sue. "Este mundo es muy distinto al nuestro. Y uds. tienen muchas cosas para lastimar a alguien."

"No me molesta eso" dijo Rachel.

"¿Eres la hija de Sue Sylvester?" preguntó Santana

"Las voy a dejar solas, hasta que ella deje de hacer esa pregunta" dijo Sue dejando la oficina.

"¿Vas a hacer de nuevo la misma pregunta?" preguntó la diva.

"No, no la voy a hacer. Pero...lo mantienen bien oculto. Si es que es verdad"

"Es verdad, San"

"O sea, que soy la nuera de Sue Sylvester"

"Si"

"Y ella se va a mudar con nosotras a NY"

"Si"

"Oh Dios. ¿No podrías haberme dicho todo esto antes de dejarme embarazada?"

"No sabía que podía dejarte embarazada"

"Eso quedó claro el día que te dije que estaba embarazada"

"Ella va a exigir también una cena semanal. Por eso decidió decirte hoy. Escuchó lo de la visita de tus padres y se puso celosa."

"Pero te odia"

"No, odia a Schuester. Es distinto."

"¿Cómo que es distinto?"

"Odia a Schuester."

"Si, distinto"

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después, dos cenas con los López y dos cenas con Sue, una visita al médico en la que todo estaba bien con el embarazo, Santana comenzó a sospechar de que su novia no le había dicho todo sobre sus poderes. Sobre todo después de ver a Quinn caminar con una enorme sonrisa y relajada por el colegio. Y menos después de escucharla decir que se había acostado con La Sombra y tratar a Rachel de buena manera cada vez que la veía.<p>

"¿Puedes crear un pene con eso de huesos que puedes hacer?" preguntó esa noche Santana mientras estaban acostadas mirando una película.

"No." fue la respuesta de la diva.

"¿No?"

"No. Puedo estirar y manejar mis huesos. No mis músculos. Ellos se adaptan a mis huesos"

"Digamos que si mueves algún hueso y lo pones como si fuera un pene, ¿se podría hacer?"

"No creo. No me serviría de nada"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no serviría de nada. No me daría placer."

"¿Entonces como es que Quinn se acostó con La Sombra y es un hombre?"

"¿No te acuerdas de que tengo un hermano que está tomando mi lugar?"

"Cierto, Puck"

"¿Se acostaron?"

"Si, hoy Quinn lo contó en el almuerzo"

"Voy a matarlo."

"No creo que debas hacerlo. No le va a gustar a Sue que deje embarazada de nuevo a Quinn"

"¿Está embarazada?"

"No dijo nada, pero Quinn no toma anticonceptivos y por lo que contó, con extremo detalle, de su encuentro no hubo ningún preservativo en el medio"

"Ese chico no aprende"

"Eso se nota" dijo Santana riendo.

* * *

><p>"Santana, ¿crees que Mulder y Scully realmente existan?" preguntó Quinn casi un mes después sentándose a su lado, en el salón del coro, donde Rachel estaba camuflada encima del piano porque iba a decirle algo a la latina cuando escuchó caminar a Quinn.<p>

"Si lo hacen, avísame con tiempo. No quiero quedarme en el medio de ninguno de esos dos. Hay mucha tensión sexual sin resolver entre ellos." dijo Santana.

"Creo que La Sombra es un extraterrestre. Y me dejó embarazada."

"¿Otra vez, Quinn?" preguntó Santana. "Tendrías que dejar de robar el momento de los demás."

"¿Qué hace Rachel en el piano?" preguntó Quinn

"Maldición, es cierto, te dejó embarazada"

"¿Crees que no sé mis síntomas?"

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Puedes pedirle a Rachel que vuelva a su forma normal?" preguntó Quinn con la mirada fija en la diva, que se descamufló y caminó a sentarse al lado de la latina.

"Hola Quinn" dijo la diva.

"Ahora entiendo porque mi Sombra me pedía que te trate mejor" dijo la rubia.

"¿Por eso la estabas tratando mejor?" preguntó Santana.

"Si, por supuesto. No me dejaba llegar al orgasmo si trataba mal a Rachel a pesar de que le había dicho que si lo iba a hacer" dijo Quinn. "¿Qué relación tienes con él?"

"Antes, ¿sabes quién es?" preguntó Santana

"No, no sé quien es. Siempre que lo hicimos, él nunca se sacó la capucha." dijo Quinn

"Entonces no puedo decirte nada hasta que hables con él" dijo Rachel

"Pero..." comenzó a decir Quinn.

"Pero nada. Y por favor, trata de mantener en secreto lo que sabes "dijo Rachel

"¿Quién me va a creer de todas formas?" preguntó Quinn dejando el salón del coro.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste?" preguntó Santana

"Porque quiere llamar a Mulder y Scully" dijo Rachel. "Esa serie ya lleva mucho tiempo fuera del aire como para que me quiera asustar con eso."

"Sabes que son personajes de ficción"

"Lo sé, pero al final, es Quinn. Y encima ahora puede verme cuando estoy camuflada. No sé si te diste cuenta"

"Si, me di cuenta. Por eso me di cuenta que está embarazada en serio. ¿Por qué no te veía cuando estuvo embarazada de Beth?"

"Porque Noah no tenía poderes entonces"

"Ahhh..."

"Sue va a matarlo"

"¿Eso crees?"

"Oh, si. Sobre todo porque sigue haciendo el amor con Quinn sin preservativo" dijo Rachel frunciendo sus labios. "No entiendo porque lo hace sin preservativo."

"Debe querer repetir lo de Beth. Salió tan perfecta. ¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Nada" dijo Rachel

"Me dijiste que viniera y tuve que escuchar a Quinn hablando de llamar al FBI porque por alguna razón parece que sabe que no son humanos y ahora no quieres decirme nada"

"Es que en realidad te quería hacer una pregunta"

"¿Una pregunta?"

"Si." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y arrodillándose al frente de la latina. "¿Cuándo lleguemos a NY te querrías casar conmigo?"

Santana no podía creerlo. Pensó que iban a pasar años hasta que alguna de las dos decidiera hacer esa pregunta.

"Si." dijo la latina estirando su mano izquierda para que Rachel pudiera poner el anillo que tenía entre sus manos en el dedo correspondiente.

Se besaron durante unos minutos, hasta que el aire les hizo falta.

"¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?" preguntó Rachel mientras se preparaban para volver a clases.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Cuando nos peleemos, y te enojes mucho conmigo, o sientas muchos celos ¿podrías no llamar al FBI?"

"¿Por qué no puedo llamarlo?"

"Porque sabes que una sola vez que lo hagas, no vas a verme más y no vamos a tener sexo de reconciliación"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque me van a llevar como conejitos de Indias."

"Esta bien. Con una condición."

"¿Cuál?"

"Que me lleves a andar en bicicleta en una noche de luna llena y me hagas volar por los aires, mientras pedaleo" dijo Santana haciendo que Rachel comenzara a reírse.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. El primero de la celebración de las 100 Aventuras y es este. Uds dirán ¿no tendría que llegar a los 100 antes de celebrar? Bueno, no, que se yo. ¿O si? _

_Elegí este porque ya tenía una continuación empezada, así que comencé a cambiarla y arreglarla y terminarla. Pero no sé como irán acomodándose el resto._

_Espero que estén bien, que les haya gustado. _

_Ah, algo que me olvidé de decir antes. También entran en la celebración los capítulos de las semanas Pezberry que tengo escritas. Por si alguna persona quiere la continuación de alguno de ellos._

_Las dejo. No sé cuando volveré ni con cuál. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**AndruSol:** jajaja no me digas que te recordó a esa película. Nada que ver, en serio. Ni siquiera se me había cruzado por la mente. Muchas gracias por la review y por leer el capítulo. Lo de la mentira era para darle un poco de ambiente a la historia. Besos Andru!_

_**Gabu:** muchas gracias por tus palabras y por la review! Espero que me salgan bien! Saludos!_

_**MacielSL: **muchas gracias por la review! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Saludos y espero que estés bien!_

_**Lopz:** todavía no sé como va a ser la número 100, pero me la voy a guardar hasta el momento en que la tenga lista, y llegue a ese número para poder publicarla. Anotada entonces la continuación de la que me pides. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno, para seguir._

_Recuerden que No es el orden en que voy a ir publicando, sino que lo pongo así para que se vaya viendo cuales son las que voy a publicar hasta ahora. _

_Y también pueden elegir de las semanas pezberrys._

_**16 – Tana**_

_**19 – Te extrañé**_

_**35 – The L- Girl**_

_**43 – Resolución de Ecuaciones/79 – Pistas **_

_**47 – Otra de Vampiros**_

_**58 – Jurassic Directions**_

_Entonces salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas) pueden pedirme alguna de las otras para hacer una continuación o precuela. _

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos Enormes!_

_Lore!_


	93. Camping Directions (Cont Cap 58)

**Título: ****Camping Directions  
><strong>

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****6,889**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Pasó un mes desde que volvieron de esa isla infectada de dinosaurios. Un mes en los que Schuester se convirtió en un ser repelente que ahora quiere crear un vínculo con los nuevos miembros del coro y sus alumnos. Continuación del capítulo 58 Jurassic Directions. G!p Santana.**

**Rating: ****M**

****N/A: ********Recuerden que Finn murió en la primer parte de esta historia. Así que espero que no se enojen demasiado porque sigue muerto.****

****Fecha de Publicación: ****18/02/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Camping Directions.<strong>**

Habían vuelto hacía un mes desde esa extraña isla con dinosaurios y no se habían podido ver todavía.

William Schuester había aprovechado los dinosaurios para convertirse en alguien famoso y detrás de cada una de sus declaraciones, Mercedes y Kurt aparecían para tirarla por la borda. La prensa ya le creía más a los dos jóvenes que a Schuester después de las 3 primeras veces en las que por confirmar la historia, le preguntaron a los otros miembros del coro y solo se encontraron con lo mismo que los dos divos decían.

Pero, la prensa quería meter su micrófono bien por delante del rostro de las 3 personas que no habían hecho ninguna declaración, salvo a la policía. Sue Sylvester, Santana López y Rachel Berry.

Cuando se les pidió que declaren legalmente, lo hicieron, pero en el momento en que la prensa quiso saber como habían sido los días en la isla y todo porque los demás dijeron que las dos morenas se habían perdido y la entrenadora de las Cheerios era quien daba la orden, las tres mujeres desaparecieron.

No podían ni siquiera acercarse a ellas cuando iban a la escuela y al final de todo, ni siquiera las veían llegar.

Santana y Rachel no pudieron estar solas en ese mes. Las dos estaban sufriendo de ganas de estar con la otra, pero tenían que aguantar.

Por alguna razón, apenas volvieron a la escuela, alguien comentó sobre su relación (Schuester) y las dos quedaron en el medio de todas las personas de la escuela.

Figgins las citó para saber si era verdad que estaban juntas y si tenían algo que ver con la muerte de Finn Hudson, ante la negativa respuesta de ambas preguntó como había pasado y las dos confirmaron que ellas no lo sabían con exactitud, ya que en el momento en que sucedió ellas habían caído por un barranco rodando para salvarse de un triceratops que estaba a punto de matarlas. El director después llamó a cada uno de los miembros del coro para confirmar si esto era o no era cierto, y al ver que si lo era, hizo la pregunta que Schuester había temido.

¿De quién había sido la culpa de la muerte de Finn Hudson?"

El profesor de español y director del coro se quedó con la boca abierta. Figgins había realizado esa pregunta en la primer reunión de glee en el término de un mes y todos lo señalaron a él. Incluso Sue, quien se había aparecido porque dijo que le correspondía estar ahí. Después de todo ella había también ido a ese viaje.

Schuester no sabia muy bien como escapar entonces de las miradas de todos los alumnos y profesores de la escuela, quienes ni siquiera sentían lástima por él en el momento en que recordaba a su favorito y se largaba a llorar.

Mientras tanto, ya que toda la escuela sabía que Rachel y Santana estaban en pareja, las dos morenas pudieron por lo menos, pasar algunos momentos juntas en ese edificio.

Santana esperaba a la diva todas las mañanas junto a su casillero y cuando ella la veía, corría a abrazarla. Y antes de que el casillero se abriera, Santana besaba a su novia. Al frente de todos.

No iba a negar que todavía tenía algo que discutir con la tía de esta pequeña morena que la hacía tan feliz, pero mientras más pudieran evitar ese momento, Santana iba a estar más feliz.

Fue durante ese primer mes de regreso, en el que la familia de Finn decidió hacer un funeral privado y simbólico por el joven.

Fueron todos los miembros del coro, incluida Sue Sylvester.

Schuester no fue invitado, ya que Kurt cada vez que lo veía le gritaba que era su culpa.

Muchos esperaban el momento en que la prensa se alejara definitivamente de Lima y pudieran volver a su vida un poco más normal.

"Está en todos lados" dijo Santana mientras llevaba a Rachel a su casa después del funeral. Sus padres estaban desesperados por saber a toda hora en donde estaban y esa era otra de las razones por las cuales no habían podido estar solas todavía.

"¿Quién?" preguntó la diva mirando a su novia. Extrañaba tanto sentir su piel, que por momentos había sentido convulsiones de abstinencia. Era raro, porque nunca había pensado en el sexo como algo tan importante.

"Tu tía, Rachel. Está en todos lados" dijo Santana señalando el espejo retrovisor. La diva se dio vuelta para mirar por la luneta trasera y notó que su tía estaba siguiéndolas.

"Lo siento" dijo la diva. "Dice que todavía tiene que hablar contigo de algo muy importante"

"Si, pero que lo haga y deje de acosarme" dijo la latina.

"Está bien, hablaré con ella" dijo Rachel

"No hace falta. Ya mañana en la escuela voy a ir a hablar con ella directamente."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Quieres ir a una cita? Mis padres se han calmado un poco ya que los periodistas se fueron."

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva ilusionada. Habían tenido citas antes del viaje. Siempre en secreto o en otros pueblos. No le molestaba porque a Rachel lo que realmente le importaba era la compañía.

"Si, quiero que podamos tener algún momento a solas. Poder hablar contigo algo más de lo que hablamos por mensajes desde que volvimos. Y después podemos ir a esa fiesta que va a tirar Puckerman para celebrar que la prensa se fue"

"¿Fiesta?" Rachel no quería ir a una fiesta después. Quería estar con su novia, después.

"Si. ¿O qué te gustaría hacer? Después de la cita, por supuesto" preguntó Santana

"Mis padres vuelven a su actividad normal" dijo Rachel mirándose las manos. "Así que vuelven a viajar. Después de todo, mi tía está siempre cerca"

"Acosando agregaría yo."

"Entonces, ¿te parece que volvamos a casa después?"

"Bueno, pero si no te molesta demasiado. ¿Te parece que por lo menos nos presentemos en la fiesta? Como máximo una hora, pero vamos aunque solo sea para mostrarnos"

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva. "¿Por qué tanta necesidad en mostrarnos?"

"Porque quiero que se mueran de envidia al ver a mi hermosa y sexy novia" dijo Santana deteniendo el auto al frente de la casa de los Berry.

Rachel se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y giró para mirar de frente a la latina, quien se inclinó para tocar sus labios. Primero fue lento y suave, hasta que Santana puso una mano en la cintura de Rachel y metió su lengua dentro de la boca de la diva.

La diva emitió un gemido y apoyó una de sus manos en el muslo de la latina, intensificando el beso.

Santana quería seguir y estaba segura de que Rachel también, pero una bocina empezó a sonar detrás de ellas.

"Recién ahora me doy cuenta de lo que significa que tu tía sea Sue Sylvester" dijo Santana dejando un beso rápido sobre los labios de su novia y observándola al bajar del auto.

Al mirar por el espejo retrovisor, vio que Sue Sylvester se señalaba los ojos con dos dedos y después la señalaba a ella.

Arrancó despacio después de asegurarse que Rachel estuviera dentro de la casa y trató de escapar de la locura de su entrenadora.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Santana tenía una hermosa sonrisa cuando vio entrar a su novia.<p>

Durante la noche, Rachel le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que sus padres aceptaban que fueran a una cita y después a la fiesta, pero siempre y cuando no estuvieran mucho más tiempo del necesario. Por más que sabían que todos los periodistas se habían ido, ellas eran dos tercios de las personas que no habían hablado con ellos.

Sabían que probablemente las iban a buscar si descubrían que estaban en una fiesta, por eso era mejor que estuvieran poco tiempo afuera.

Mientras hablaban de que iban a hacer en la fiesta (Santana le había aclarado a la diva que no le iba a contar nada de la cita, pero que no iba a ser demasiado impresionante) la latina miraba a su alrededor.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Tu tía, la siento en todos lados" dijo Santana

"Santana..." dijo Rachel agarrando su mano.

"Ve a clases, yo haré lo mismo." dijo la latina dejando un beso en su novia.

La diva la vio partir y entrar en su aula, y Rachel decidió tomar su camino hacia la oficina de Sue Sylvester.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sue cuando la vio entrar.

"Deberías estar firmando el pase libre aduciendo que me secuestraste para que te cuente oscuros secretos de Schuester y así no pierdo mi asistencia casi perfecta" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de ella y cruzando los brazos. Después de cerrar la puerta, por supuesto.

"¿Qué otro oscuro secreto sobre Schuester me puede servir? Ese hombre está cavando su propia tumba y yo estoy siendo feliz de solo mirarlo" dijo Sue imitando la posición de la diva.

"Deja de seguirnos" dijo Rachel

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te puede dejar embarazada"

"Estoy tomando pastillas"

"Puede hacerte una broma"

"Sabes que no"

"Quiero hablar con ella, y las veces que puedo hacerlo estás siempre pegada a su lado. Aunque es mejor ver que están pegadas de lado y no con esa cosa metida adentro tuyo"

"¡Tía!"

"Te dije que no me llames así en la escuela"

"Tienes esta habitación hecha a prueba de sonidos, sabes que es el único lugar en donde te llamaría así, porque sé que estamos seguras." dijo Rachel. Sue vio que pareció desinflarse un poco y suspiró.

"Voy a hablar con ella antes de la cita de esta noche" dijo Sue mirando hacia sus trofeos.

"¿No podrías haberlo hecho antes? Digamos, eres su entrenadora y después de todo si quieres sacarla de clases nadie te va a hacer problema por eso." dijo Rachel.

"Era más divertido seguirla por todos lados" dijo Sue

"Si, me imagino" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Quiero ir a esta cita esta noche, y quiero que después podamos volver a casa y pasar tiempo solas. Sabes bien que desde el barco no hemos podido."

"Mañana voy a cocinar a tu casa, y lo sabes." dijo Sue

"Sé que va a ser como cualquier fin de semana en que ellos se van de viaje. Salvo que esta noche no tendrás que dormir en casa"

"Hazme un favor" dijo Sue poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su sobrina. "Abran las ventanas."

"De acuerdo, tía" dijo Rachel poniéndose en puntas de pie para abrazar a Sue y darle un beso en la mejilla a su tía.

S&R

Santana planeaba mentalmente que camino tomar esa noche en el caso de que Sue fuera a seguirlas, cuando vio a Becky entrar en su aula y hablar con su profesora que luego la llamó y le dijo que fuera a hablar con Sue.

Sabía muy bien que ese era el momento que estaba temiendo desde que volvieron a poner un pie en tierra firme. Una charla con la tía loca de su novia.

Entró en la oficina de Sue y esperó que Becky se alejara para cerrar la puerta.

Se sentó y esperó que la entrenadora comenzara a hablar.

"Cuando Rachel me contó de su relación secreta, casi quise tirarme de un avión sin paracaídas y morir. Por un momento pensé que estabas a punto de hacer una extraña broma donde mi princesa iba a quedar completamente humillada. Pero el tiempo fue pasando y Rachel se enteró de tu secreto y siguió a tu lado y tú no parecías a punto de humillarla. Parecía que la querías, y eso fue lo que más me detuvo de esta conversación. Hasta que mi princesa vino a pedirme que la acompañe a un médico porque quería comenzar a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas. Debo decirte que me sentí un poco decepcionada porque no eras tú quien iba a proveer la protección necesaria para ese momento, pero ella me contó que no sabias nada. Y después hablé con sus padres, y ellos, a pesar de saber de su relación, no habían hablado contigo." dijo Sue

Santana había escuchado cada una de sus palabras, pero no sabía que decir. No muy bien. Esta mujer era todo un misterio.

"Así que...quiero saber cuales son tus intenciones con mi princesa" dijo Sue inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Hacerla feliz" respondió Santana rápidamente. "Eso es lo único que quiero"

"Bien, me gusta la respuesta." dijo Sue estudiándola unos segundos más antes de hablar. "Si llegas a lastimarla, Santana, puedo asegurarte que lo que tienes entre las piernas será removido de tal forma que lo sientas el resto de tu vida. Y cada paso que des, mientras dure el tiempo de la recuperación de mi princesa, me tendrás detrás tuyo haciéndote la vida imposible. Y tengo mis maneras"

Santana tragó saliva y asintió. No sabía muy bien que más decir. No sabía si tenía permitido hablar.

"Por ahora puedes irte, espero que solo sea con buenas noticias cada vez que nos volvamos a ver en esta oficina. No te voy a seguir más" dijo Sue y Santana salió prácticamente corriendo de la oficina de Sue, en dirección al baño, porque sentía que todo lo que había comido desde el día que se enteró que esa mujer era la tía de su novia estaba a punto de salir por su boca.

* * *

><p>Como una novia espectacular, Santana buscó a Rachel a las 6 en punto y la llevó hasta una zona desde donde podían ver toda la ciudad para cenar.<p>

Después levantaron sus cosas y fueron al cine, a ver una de esas películas románticas que le gustaban a Rachel y fueron a la fiesta.

Durante la cita, Rachel intentó tocar a su novia de la cintura para abajo, pero Santana le dio una muy buena razón para no hacerlo (incluso en el cine, en donde la latina tuvo que sacar la mano de la diva de su miembro). Iban a tener toda la noche.

Entraron en la fiesta de Puckerman, quien les guiñó el ojo y les agradeció haber aparecido, pero solo se quedaron mirando a sus compañeros del coro, ya demasiados borrachos como para registrarlas antes de partir hacia la casa de la diva.

Y a pesar de que entraron despacio, cerraron las puertas y activaron las alarmas (era en plural, porque Santana no dejó a Rachel sola en ningún momento) cuando entraron en el cuarto de la diva, todo explotó.

Las ropas volaron en cuestión de segundos y Rachel ubicó su boca alrededor del miembro de Santana cuando la latina cayó en la cama luego de un empujón.

Era la primera vez que Rachel hacía eso y Santana no podía saber si era por la falta de sexo o qué, pero estaba tan cerca de un mundo nuevo que no tuvo ni tiempo de avisarle a su novia de que estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

Rachel tragó todo como una campeona (a los ojos de Santana) y se sentó sobre ella sonriendo al sentir que el miembro de la latina seguía duro. Pero Santana seguía en otro mundo y la diva estaba demasiado necesitada de volver a sentirla dentro de ella, que lentamente lo agarró con su mano y lo ubico en su entrada mientras bajaba despacio sobre el mismo y comenzaba a mover sus caderas.

Santana volvió en si mientras veía los pechos de la diva moverse al frente de ella y no podía creer que estuviera ella misma tan pacífica mientras su pequeña novia hacía todo el trabajo. Así que juntó fuerza y levantó a la diva hasta llevarla en contra de la pared, mientras la besaba se arrodilló y dejándola un poco en el aire, de forma que la penetración fuera mucho más fácil, continuó entrando y saliendo de ella hasta que la llevó hasta el orgasmo y un poco más. Hasta encontrar su propio orgasmo y explotar dentro de ella mientras mordía sus labios.

Después se levantó, sin salir de la diva y sin sacarla de encima de ella, y caminó hasta la cama en donde continuó besándola y esta vez, haciéndole el amor despacio.

Hasta que cayeron dormidas, desnudas y abrazadas.

* * *

><p>Santana se despertó sin Rachel a su lado. Ya la mañana parecía avanzada y la ventana del cuarto de su novia estaba abierta.<p>

Buscó algo de ropa en el armario de la diva y bajó las escaleras. Tenía hambre, pero no sabía si de Rachel o de comida.

El hambre se le fue apenas vio con quien estaba hablando su novia.

"Buenos días" dijo Sue Sylvester sirviendo un plato con huevos revueltos y poniéndolo al lado de Rachel en un lugar vacío.

"Hola" dijo Santana quien sentía que se había puesto pálida.

"Tía ¿qué dijiste en tu charla con Santana ayer?"preguntó Rachel al ver el rostro de su novia, quien ahora caminaba despacio para sentarse junto a ella.

"Lo típico que se dicen en estas situaciones. Tus padres son unas personas muy románticas y viven en un mundo de flores y amores y todas esas cosas que no me interesan. Le expliqué a Santana lo que pasaría si llega a lastimarte" dijo Sue

"Lo siento, San" dijo la diva agarrando la mano de su novia. "Mi tía a veces no conoce los límites. Ten por seguro que todas sus amenazas no serán cumplidas"

"No te metas entre mis amenazas y mis amenazados" dijo Sue mirando a su sobrina con enojo.

"No tienes porque amenazarla" dijo Rachel

"Si tengo, tus padres son unos algodones de azúcar en el momento en que alguien aparece en esta casa reclamando tu amor. Si tuvieran un poco más de sentido común el idiota de Finn Hudson no hubiera puesto ni siquiera la punta de su pie" dijo Sue.

"En eso tengo que decirle que tiene razón" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"¿Ves? Me entiende" dijo Sue señalando a la latina.

"Tía." dijo Rachel

"No me digas tía." dijo Sue. "Menos cuando estamos al frente de otras personas. Me haces parecer una mujer buena"

"Si, tiene razón. Cada vez que le dices tía, me imagino una persona mucho más cariñosa que Sue Sylvester" dijo Santana

"Deja de intentar entrar en su lado bueno" dijo Rachel.

"Vamos a practicar con el arco y la flecha" dijo Sue chocando sus manos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Estamos practicando tiro con arco y flecha, para poder sobrevivir en el caso de que haya un apocalipsis zombie" dijo Rachel. "Incluso los hacemos nosotras con lo que podemos encontrar en un bosque"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana sin sorprenderse.

"Si." dijo Sue. "Siempre sirve. Ahora vamos. Tú también vienes, desde que estás sexualmente involucrada con Rachel tengo que enseñarte algunas cosas. No puede ser que las dos sean unas idiotas"

Sue salió hacia el patio trasero, y Rachel se levantó mirando a Santana.

"Tiene un carácter especial, pero si quiere que hagas esto con nosotras, lo mejor es que lo hagas" dijo Rachel

"Por supuesto que no me voy a poner en contra de la única persona de tu familia que tiene un carácter especial." dijo la latina terminando su desayuno.

* * *

><p>Pasaron todo el fin de semana practicando con el arco y el lunes entraron cansadas a la escuela. Si Sue Sylvester era una torturadora en el momento de los entrenamientos de las Cheerios, cuando preparaba a su sobrina para algo especial era mucho peor.<p>

"No entiendo porque nunca intentaste meterte en las Cheerios" dijo Santana

"Porque si lo hacía, imagina que tan difícil sería mantenerse de pie en un solo entrenamiento. Esa mujer me lleva hasta el límite" dijo Rachel.

"Te entiendo. ¿Tienes idea de que quiere hacer Schuester hoy en glee?" preguntó Santana. Habían recibido el mensaje esa misma mañana. Reunión urgente de glee al mediodía.

"No tengo idea. Sabes que solo se acerca a mi para decirme lo malo que es estar en una relación contigo y que tendría que haber elegido a Finn en esa isla" dijo Rachel.

"Que raro" dijo Santana. Ella había sido testigo de esas conversaciones, el profesor no tenía ningún tipo de filtro al momento de decir esas cosas. Por suerte Rachel simplemente contestaba con silencio y besando a Santana al frente de él.

"Nos vemos en glee" dijo Rachel despidiéndose con un beso en la puerta de su aula.

S&R

Entraron juntas, sin planearlo al salón del coro y miraron a sus compañeros. Todos tenían cara de aburridos y de no tener muchas ganas de estar ahí. Solo esperaban el momento en que volviera a ser como antes.

Pero supieron que el momento en que todo iba a ser igual o mejor que antes no iba a llegar cuando Schuester apareció acompañado de Karofsky y Azimio.

Después de escuchar las quejas del coro, decidió silbar para que todos se callaran la boca. Al lograrlo, les dijo que iban a ser los nuevos miembros y que no iba a existir ninguna otra queja por su parte.

Había perdido el respeto de esos jóvenes, pero con Karofsky y Azimio de su lado, iba a lograr que le tuvieran miedo.

"Además, este fin de semana nos vamos a ir de campamento, para fortalecer el vínculo" dijo Schuester.

Nuevamente el coro se levantó en quejas, menos Rachel que tenía su mano levantada.

"¿Qué quieres decir Rachel?" preguntó Schuester

"¿Ellos dos son sus nuevos favoritos?" preguntó la diva

"Si, creo que si" dijo Schuester

"¿Entonces ocupan el lugar de Finn?" preguntó la diva, teniendo la atención de todos sus compañeros del coro.

"Si. Por supuesto" dijo Schuester.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas Rachel?" preguntó el profesor.

"Porque si son sus favoritos y nos vamos de viaje a algún lado organizado por ud. seguramente para el lunes vamos a tener que estar buscando un nuevo miembro porque estoy segura de que van a morir este fin de semana. ¿A dónde vamos esta vez?¿A Mordor?" dijo Rachel logrando que todos sus compañeros se rieran, que Karofksky y Azimio se pusieran pálidos y que Schuester intentara calmarlos a todos.

S&R

Esa misma noche hubo una reunión de padres del coro, en la que todos pidieron automáticamente que Sue Sylvester fuera a ese campamento y que fuera quien diera las órdenes.

Las quejas de Schuester se hicieron escuchar, pero sin embargo Figgins le dijo que tenía que acatar a los padres, porque sino ninguno de sus alumnos viajarían a ese campamento.

Rachel suspiró al enterarse de la noticia y le contó Santana.

Todos pensaron que lo mejor era solo hacerle caso Sue.

* * *

><p>Partieron la madrugada del viernes rumbo al sur del país, a un bosque en el que existían varias cabañas desperdigadas por el mismo, en donde ellos se quedarían. No sería un campamento en si, sino simplemente vivir en el bosque, cazando en el bosque y comiendo de lo que la naturaleza le daba.<p>

Sue le dio a su sobrina un kit de supervivencia con el cual poder armar arcos y otras cosas. Por las dudas.

Santana no había dicho nada sobre eso, sino que le pidió uno para ella. Sue se lo dio porque sino Rachel iba a enojarse con ella.

Por supuesto que ese intercambio sucedió antes de viajar.

Llevaban como 8 horas viajando y nadie había hablado con Schuester. Salvo Azimio y Karfosky, pero fue durante las dos primeras horas y se aburrieron porque el profesor solo hablaba de lo maravilloso que había sido Finn Hudson.

Por lo tanto, cuando Schuester vio a un mochilero caminar al costado de la ruta, hizo detener el colectivo y se ofreció a llevarlo hasta lo más cerca de su destino.

Destino que coincidía con el de ellos.

Rachel compartió una extraña mirada con Sue cuando escucharon a Schuester contarle todo lo que llevaban y la forma en que iban a pasar los siguientes dos días. Incluso, cuando entraron en ese bosque que en realidad era un parque nacional, Schuester le señaló en un mapa donde se encontraban las cabañas que ellos ocuparían.

Después de llegar hasta cierto punto del parque, caminaron durante tres horas hasta encontrar las dos cabañas, con un baño en el medio y un asador techado en uno de sus lados.

Decidieron separarse entre hombres y mujeres, aunque menos los dos nuevos miembros del coro, el resto tenía ganas de trasladarse a dormir en la cabaña en donde estaba Sue Sylvester.

S&R

Fue pasada la medianoche el momento en que Rachel abrió los ojos y miró que casi todo el coro estaba durmiendo apretado en esa cabaña.

Quería ir al baño, así que caminó tratando de no pisar a nadie hasta que se detuvo al lado de la cama en donde estaba durmiendo Sue. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió a alguien detrás suyo, y al girar notó a su novia.

"Sue, vamos a ir al baño" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Lleva los kits" dijo Sue abriendo los ojos.

Rachel asintió y Santana ya los tenía en la mano, mostrándoselos a la entrenadora.

Las dos salieron de la cabaña y se metieron en el baño a hacer sus necesidades. Al salir, Santana llevó a la diva detrás del edificio de los baños para besarla y quizás, podrían hacer algo más, ya que todos parecían dormidos.

Sintieron el ruido provenir del lado del bosque que estaba detrás de ellas. Escucharon a alguien salir de la cabaña y caminaron rápidamente hacia allí.

Sue estaba parada en la puerta del baño, con ropa en las manos que pertenecía a los dos morenas. Cuando las vio aparecer, les hizo una seña para que se mantuvieran en silencio y las llevó hasta detrás de la cabaña ocupada por los hombres.

El ruido que habían escuchado estaba cada vez más cerca y Sue les dio la ropa para que se la pusieran. Fue en ese momento en que Rachel y Santana notaron que la entrenadora ya estaba completamente vestida.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, notaron que el campamento antes iluminado por faroles había quedado oscuro.

Sue empujó a las morenas hacia el bosque, tirándolas al suelo mientras las dos trataban de entender que estaba sucediendo.

El ruido de las puertas de las dos cabañas, abriéndose de golpe las sobresaltó y los gritos de sus compañeros también.

"Ese estúpido de Schuester" dijo Sue en voz baja, señalando a uno de los hombres que habían atacado el campamento. Era el mochilero que Schuester había levantado en el camino.

Sue les hizo señas a las dos morenas para que se metieran en el bosque, en silencio y arrastrándose. Los gritos de sus compañeros las acompañaron hasta lo profundo del bosque, mientras Sue marcaba los árboles para saber por donde volver.

"No van a tardar demasiado en darse cuenta de que nosotras no estamos" dijo Sue

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Santana

Sue no dijo nada y sacó varios recortes de periódicos que tenía en un pequeño bolso alrededor de su cintura. Se los tiró a las morenas y esperó. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos del campamento como para ponerse de pie.

Los recortes que Sue le habían dado hablaban de un grupo de personas que solía atacar los campamentos en ese parque nacional. Nadie sabía bien que campamento iba a ser atacado y por esa razón no podían atraparlos. Además de que se perdían por el bosque para atacar.

Nadie se enteraba de nada hasta que comenzaban a buscar a los grupos de personas que se suponía que hubieran regresado a sus hogares.

Ya habían matado a dos personas por golpes en la cabeza y sin ningún tipo de atención, porque solían dejarlos atados en el medio del campamento hasta que eran encontrados.

Cuando las dos morenas levantaron la vista, Sue les hizo señas de que se pusieran de pie y siguieron introduciéndose en el bosque.

Lograron encontrar una pared de árboles, después de haber caminado aproximadamente un kilómetro.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" preguntó Santana mirando a la entrenadora.

"Tengo una manía de investigar los lugares a los que Schuester va a llevar a mi sobrina. Recuerda que es muy importante para mi" dijo Sue

"¿Cómo lo sospechaste?" preguntó Rachel

"El mochilero. Logré meterme en los archivos de la policía y esa pista no había salido en el periódico. Un mochilero siempre viajó ese día con sus víctimas" dijo Sue. "Ahora...tenemos una desventaja"

"Ellos conocen este bosque mejor que nosotras" dijo Rachel

"Por esa razón nos diste estos kits" dijo Santana

"Si, Santana. Pero no podemos quedarnos quietas" dijo Sue sacando su celular. "Lo que me temía, el idiota de Schuester nos trajo al lugar con menos señal de todo este parque."

Rachel hurgó en su kit y sacó la brújula. Notando en que lugar estaba el campamento.

"Podríamos movernos en círculos, acercándonos despacio y atacarlos" dijo Rachel.

"¿Estás loca?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva. "En esos recortes dicen que son 5"

"Dos van a salir a buscarnos" dijo Rachel.

"Por supuesto que estas loca, eres la sobrina de Sue Sylvester" dijo Santana sentándose mientras miraba a su novia.

"Santana" dijo Sue y la latina levantó la mirada. "Mira el lado positivo de esto, cuando los rescatemos vamos a ser sus héroes. Y yo voy a tener una razón más para pedir el despido de William Schuester."

"Lo tendrían que haber despedido después del desastre del viaje a Hawaii, pero Figgins lo tiene en alta estima" dijo Rachel.

"No hay forma de que puedan decir que Schuester está involucrado en esto o que sabía lo que estaba pasando" dijo Santana volviendo a pararse.

"Si lo sabía. Schuester tenía su computadora lleno de los archivos del caso" dijo Sue. "Y además, todo un informe sobre como convertirse en el héroe y recuperar su confianza"

"Maldición ¿hay alguna computadora en la que ud. no ingrese?" preguntó Santana

"No me tientes. Todavía no entré en la tuya. No quiero encontrarme con fotos de Rachel desnuda" dijo Sue.

"No, está bien. No hace falta que se meta en mi computadora." dijo Santana.

"Bien, comencemos a movernos" dijo Sue.

S&R

En el campamento mientras tanto, Schuester miraba con miedo a sus asaltantes, que habían logrado juntar todas sus cosas de valor al frente de ellos y un par miraban con deseo sus alumnas. Mientras tanto, Karofsky y Azimio, a quienes había llevado a ese viaje con la sola intención de salvar a sus alumnos de este momento estaban inconscientes a su lado.

No sabía como se iba a zafar de sus ataduras, y evitar que esos cometieran un delito mucho más grave que el robo.

¿Y dónde estaba Sue Sylvester?

* * *

><p>Llegaron a una zona un poco elevada, desde donde podían ver el campamento.<p>

Ya tenían sus arcos armados y miraban como poder disparar.

"Están los cinco todavía ahí" dijo Santana. El sol había salido y las estaba ayudando a ver todo.

"Es porque no se han dado cuenta" dijo Sue

"No me gusta como esos dos rodean a Quinn" añadió Rachel y las dos se dieron cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

De pronto, uno de los asaltantes llamó al resto y les hizo notar algo. Todos miraron alrededor y dos se alejaron del grupo buscando pistas.

Volvieron y señalaron dos lados distintos. Detrás del baño y el lugar por donde se habían escapado. Se separaron y cada uno tomó un camino distinto.

"Se dieron cuenta" dijo Sue. "Vamos a hacer lo siguiente. Uds. dos vayan hacia el sur, por unos dos kilómetros. Encontrarán el camino. Después desvíense hacia el oeste y lleguen a la cabaña del guardabosques. Díganle que estamos en el campamento Esperanza."

"¿En serio se llama así?" preguntó la latina.

"En serio. Schuester es un idiota por sentimentalismos." dijo Sue

"¿Qué vas a hacer, tía?" preguntó Rachel

"Voy a ir atrapándolos de a uno. Hasta que todos salgan del campamento. Después volveré y desataré a todos menos a Schuester hasta el momento en que lleguen con la policía." dijo Sue.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel abrazando a su tía y agarrando a Santana.

S&R

El que era el cabecilla de la banda estaba nervioso. Dos de sus hombres habían seguido el rastro de tres personas y solo había vuelto uno. A ese lo mandó detrás del primero y ya habían pasado unas tres horas.

Escuchó el primer disparo y miró hacia todos lados. Este maldito campamento estaba en una zona profunda y todo retumbaba sin especificar el lugar. Miró hacia uno de sus hombres, que estaba con la mano sangrando.

Escuchó el segundo disparo seguido de otro grito y su otro hombre también tenía una de sus manos con sangre.

Debían irse en ese momento, pero la mujer rubia que había estado en el colectivo mientras ellos viajaban hacia el parque nacional aparecía con dos armas, apuntando directamente hacia él.

Y detrás, apareció la policía.

Se agachó con las manos en su cabeza, mirando a la mujer rubia y pensando en que le había salido mal.

S&R

Rachel y Santana llegaron corriendo a la cabaña del guardabosques que estaba con la policía. Desde que estaban los asaltos, siempre había un grupo esperando ahí.

Cuando escucharon lo que tenían que decir, juntaron sus cosas, y salieron en cuadriciclo hacia el campamento Esperanza. Rachel agarró uno para ir con Santana.

Llegaron justo cuando Sue salía del bosque con las armas y el cabecilla se arrodillaba.

Ayudaron a la policía desatando a sus amigos y a Karofsky y Azimio que seguían inconscientes.

Schuester, sin embargo, fue dejado de rodillas y con la boca y las manos atadas esperando que alguien se acordara de él.

La policía se llevó a los atacantes y les dijo a todos que debían ir a la comisaría del pueblo más cercano a declarar.

Volvieron hacia el camino principal, sin recordar que Schuester seguía atado en el campamento.

Sue se lo dijo a uno de los policías que volvió a buscarlo.

* * *

><p>Llegaron el domingo a la mañana a Lima, a un colegio que bullía de padres esperando una explicación desde el momento en que recibieron la llamada de sus hijos.<p>

Figgins también se encontraba ahí, porque estoy padres molestos (sus palabras) no lo habían dejado dormir. Tampoco a la junta directiva de McKinley que no había recibido bien la noticia de que Schuester había llevado a un viaje a los mismos jóvenes que bajó el mismo profesor terminaron en una isla llena de dinosaurios.

Schuester pensó que la noticia podría haber llegado distorsionada a Lima, pero los padres se abalanzaron sobre él con insultos apenas bajó sonriente del colectivo. Sue giró sus ojos ante la estupidez del hombre y lo vio querer huir hacia Figgins quien no sabía muy bien que hacer.

No dejaron que ninguno de los alumnos o sus padres se fuera de la escuela, mientras se intentaba entender lo que había sucedido.

Todos tuvieron el lunes libre, después de que pasaron horas y horas escuchando lo que la junta directiva tenía que decir sobre Figgins y Schuester.

Tal es así, que en la casa de los Berry hubo un enorme festejo en el momento en que pudieron llegar, invitando por primera vez a los López para conocerlos.

¿De qué se trataba el festejo?

No solo William Schuester fue destituido de su cargo como profesor sino que Figgins fue destituido de su cargo como director.

Por lo tanto, la mejor persona para ocupar el puesto de director, hasta que la junta la confirme o elijan a otro era Sue Sylvester.

S&R

Mientras estaban cenando, todos hablaban de las maravillas que la relación había causado en sus hijas.

Por lo menos todos estaban sonriendo y contentos, hasta que Maribel López dijo algo que solo unas pocas personas sabía.

"Agradecemos tanto que Santana haya podido encontrar a alguien que acepte su condición. Ser intersexual no debe ser fácil. Menos a su edad"

esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que la mesa se quedará muda. Mientras algunos cubiertos caían, Rachel, Santana y Sue con un pedazo de comida en el tenedor mirando a los padres de la diva, y Lucas López, el padre de Santana, mordiéndose el labio porque no sabía como iba a terminar todo.

"Bueno, hemos visto que nuestra hija salía con Finn Hudson, así que Santana en cualquier caso es una mejoría del 1000%" dijo Hiram Berry antes de seguir comiendo.

S&R

Las morenas avisaron que irían a su habitación, mientras los padres y Sue se quedaban hablando. A pesar de que habían dormido varias veces juntas, los padres les anunciaron que debían tener la puerta abierta.

"Bueno, eso salió bien" dijo Santana acostándose en la cama de la diva y abriendo sus brazos para que su novia se acostara sobre ella.

Rachel así lo hizo y besó la barbilla de Santana.

"Me llama la atención que estés tan tranquila con el hecho de que Sue ahora va a ser la directora interina de McKinley" dijo la latina acariciando la espalda de la diva.

"Siempre fue su objetivo" dijo Rachel tranquila. "Gobernar la escuela."

"Rachel, ya la gobernaba"

"Si, pero no de la forma en que ella quería gobernarla" dijo la diva. "Ella quería gobernarla desde que tengo memoria. Desde la dirección. Va a hacer hasta lo imposible para quedarse con ese puesto."

"¿Ese era el odio hacia Schuester?"

"El odio hacia Schuester viene desde que creó glee y creyó que podía pisar en el talento de los mejores."

"O sea, en el tuyo"

"Exacto. Según sus palabras..."

"Nunca conocí un hombre tan inútil como profesor. William Schuester es un patético ser humano" dijo Sue entrando en la habitación.

Santana hizo el intento de sacarse a Rachel de encima, pero terminó quedando arriba de la diva.

"¿Qué le dijiste en serio en esa reunión?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su tía.

"Ya te lo dije. Tendrías que escuchar cuando te hablo" dijo Sue. "Santana, puedes quedarte en esa posición. Mientras no hagan cosas sucias al frente mío, no hay problema."

Santana solo asintió y miró a su novia.

"Tenemos que hablar de lo que van a decir mañana cuando se reúnan con el coro de niños cantores de viena" dijo Sue

"¿Nos tienes que llamar así?" preguntó Rachel

"Cierto, por momento me olvido que eres parte de ellos" dijo Sue.

Las dos morenas se sentaron y escucharon lo que Sue tenía que decir.

* * *

><p>Habían decidido juntarse en Breadstix para almorzar con el coro que tenía varias preguntas para hacerle a las morenas que habían aparecido en el momento exacto con la policía para salvarlos.<p>

"¿Qué estaban haciendo afuera de la cabaña?" preguntó Kurt

"Fuimos al baño y nos escondimos para tener un poco de tiempo a solas" respondió Santana

"Eso es código para decir que tuvieron sexo" dijo Puck guiñándoles un ojo.

"¿Cómo terminaron encontrando el camino hacia el guardabosques?" preguntó Mercedes

"Sue salió de la cabaña al sentir ruidos y nos sacó a tiempo del campamento." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo encontraron el camino?" preguntó Brittany

"Sue nos llevó hasta el camino cuando el sol salió y nos hizo ir a la policía, mientras ella se encargaba de distraerlos el tiempo suficiente para poder rescatarlos a uds. sanos y salvos" dijo Santana

"¿Hay un momento en que el sexo no esté involucrado con sus aventuras?" preguntó Quinn

"Realmente no" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo Sue se encargó de dos de esos hombres sin un solo rasguño y después les disparó en las manos a dos de los tres que quedaban?" preguntó Sam

"Es Sue Sylvester, esa mujer está completamente loca" dijo Santana.

"No hay dudas de que eso es verdad" dijo Artie

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora con el coro?" preguntó Tina

"Sue lo va a destruir" dijo Mike

"No lo va a destruir" dijo Rachel muy segura. "Su problema era con Schuester, no con nosotros"

"Pero nos faltan miembros y un director" dijo Mercedes

"No se preocupen, estoy segura de que Sue va a encontrar la forma de salvar el coro mientras se mantiene en su papel de heroína." dijo Rachel.

"Eso es lo que más miedo nos da" dijo el coro. Todos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente mientras Santana estaba ocupada en llevar a Rachel hacia un orgasmo en uno de los armarios del conserje, su celular sonó avisando que tenían una reunión de emergencia del coro.<p>

Pero Santana no iba a moverse de adentro de su novia, no cuando sentía que estaban las dos tan cerca de ese momento.

Se besaron ocultando el grito de la otra cuando llegaron al orgasmo y salieron corriendo al salón del coro.

S&R

Santana miraba ahora como la nueva directora de New Directions dejaba el aula, y miraba a su novia que había clavado su mirada en los ojos de su tía.

Parecía desafiante.

"Tuve que buscar a la mejor. Ella es la mejor" dijo Sue Sylvester. La cuestión era que todos entendieran porque su nueva directora era Shelby Corcoran. "¿Qué pasa contigo Tinkerbell?" preguntó cuando vio que Rachel tenía una de sus manos levantadas.

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo la diva.

"Entonces hazla y déjame de hacer perder el tiempo."

"Es más que nada una petición" dijo Rachel

"Me sigues haciendo perder el tiempo." dijo Sue mientras el coro y Santana miraban la interacción con atención.

"¿Podría ser que este coro no realice ningún viaje fuera del estado o fuera de Lima por un tiempo?" preguntó Rachel. "Es que si no son dinosaurios, son ladrones armados."

"Lo pensaré, hobbit" dijo Sue dejando el salón del coro.

"Bueno, se nota que es tu tía si que sabe actuar" dijo Santana en el oído de su novia.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_No sé que tan bien puede estar este capítulo ya que en la mitad me dieron una noticia y para esta hora 00:25 lo único que quería era terminarlo a pesar de que estoy nerviosa._

_Para no tentar a la suerte, solo les pido que mañana me deseen suerte. _

_Es una buena noticia, pero estoy tomando mate con tilo así que estoy medio como entre excitada y tranquila. _

_Locura total, sigo adelante._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz:** jajaja probablemente pueda llegar a existir una continuación mucho más adelante. Veré que puedo hacer con ese capítulo de la pezberry week. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Monse:** muchas gracias por la review! Ya está en la lista de continuados más abajo. Saludos!_

_**Gabu:** jajaja me alegro que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**MacielSL:** muchas gracias por la review! Jajaja, hay un parecido entre Noah y Shelby, si uno lo lee bien! Saludos! Qué estés bien!_

_**AndruSol:** jajaja mi imaginación parece tener millas ilimitadas! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Besos Andru!_

_El orden que les doy es solo eso, un orden "numérico" pero no sé en que orden los voy a publicar. Empezarán a partir del 92. Me voy a guardar el 100 ;) y terminará en el 112 o 122 todo depende. El final del pedido puede cambiar. Los capítulos que tienen una barra entre ambos, es porque ya son continuación del primero en el mismo renglón. _

_**2 – La Sombra**_

_**16 – Tana**_

_**19 – Te extrañé**_

_**24 – Rachel Hood**_

_**35 – The L- Girl**_

_**43 – Resolución de Ecuaciones/79 – Pistas **_

_**Pezberry Week 1 - 2 Viviendo Juntas**_

_**Pezberry Week 2 – 3 Un campamento demasiado extraño**_

_Entonces salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas) pueden pedirme alguna de las otras para hacer una continuación o precuela. _

_Kitties, terminando con esto, muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	94. Luthor, Quinn Luthor (Cont Cap 35)

**Título: ****Luthor, Quinn Luthor**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,654**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Rachel está desaparecida, pero no se llevó el Pulitzer. Y unos cuantos días antes de su boda con Santana López, además. No es buena señal y L-Girl está dispuesta a encontrarla. Pero la hermana menor de Lex Luthor está involucrada. Continuación capítulo 35 – The L-Girl**

**Rating: ****T**

****N/A: ********Es gracioso. Dígase.****

****Fecha de Publicación: ****19/02/2014****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luthor, Quinn Luthor<strong>**

Nada. No había nada de Rachel en su departamento. No había nada que indicara que la periodista se fue por su propia voluntad o no.

Santana estaba completamente desesperada. En unos cuantos días sería finalmente su casamiento y su novia no estaba.

¿Habría huido?

Usó nuevamente su visión de rayos X y cuando estaba por darse por vencida lo notó. Debajo de la alfombra.

Caminó y levantó la alfombra para sacar un pedazo de una hoja de afeitar. Sabía bien que no era una hoja de afeitar común. Era una hoja de plomo con dos mitades. Rachel la había conseguido en una feria americana.

Se sentó tratando de saber que significaba que una de sus mitades estuviera en el piso del departamento.

"_Sabes que significa, tienes que buscarme"_ dijo Rachel una vez, mucho tiempo atrás. El mismo día que encontró esa hoja.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Santana poniéndose de pie. Por lo menos era obvio que no se había ido por voluntad propia. Sabía que Rachel usaba esa hoja de afeitar en el cuello cuando Santana no estaba, así si sucedía algo la heroína sabía que tenía que buscarla.

Además de que había dejado en el departamento algo que las acompañaba desde que vivían juntas. Su Pulitzer.

Se preguntó donde estaría antes de transformarse y salir volando buscando a su futura esposa.

* * *

><p>Rachel abrió los ojos y vio el verde brillante de kriptonita por todo el lugar. Sabía que Santana se iba a dar cuenta de que la habían secuestrado y que la iba a buscar, pero ese lugar podía matarla y no le gustaba la idea de que alguien pudiera matar a su futura esposa.<p>

Por lo menos, dejaron el Pulitzer en el departamento, eso le iba a demostrar a Santana que no se había ido por voluntad propia.

Y recordaba que estaba tan contenta. Había vuelto de la última prueba del vestido y había acomodado las cosas para la luna de miel y estos malditos...como tenía ganas de tener un poco del poder de su novia.

Encima la habían dejado sola en esta habitación llena de kriptonita. Atada, pero sola.

"Tú no eres L-Girl" dijo una voz que Rachel conocía bien.

"Quinn, tendrías que dejar de soñar despierta. Por supuesto que no soy L-Girl" dijo Rachel.

"Si lo fueras ya estarías muerta" dijo Quinn Luthor apareciendo en la línea de visión de Rachel. "Siempre pensé que con ese gran artículo tendría una pista. Mi pista ahora resultó ser falsa" dijo Quinn acercando una silla. "Pero estoy segura de que no podrías haber escrito ese artículo si no conocieras la verdadera identidad de L-Girl."

"Lamento decepcionarte Quinn. Pero no la conozco"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Quinn. "Creo que me estás mintiendo."

"¿Mintiéndote? Quinn, por favor. ¿Qué ganaría con mentirte a esta altura del partido? En unos cuantos días estaré casada con Santana y realmente si te miento mi estadía en este extraño cuarto verde será más largo" dijo Rachel.

"Santana López. Otra de las periodistas principales de El Planeta. Tímida a más no poder" dijo Quinn. "Por un momento también pensé que sería ella, pero cuando me la encontré frente a frente me di cuenta de que era imposible. Está completamente temblando al frente de extraños."

"Si, lo sé. Me costó años conquistarla a través de esa enorme pared de timidez que tiene" dijo Rachel. "Pero lo logré y ahora estamos por casarnos. Siempre y cuando me dejes salir de este lugar"

"Tengo la sensación de que L-Girl va a venir a rescatarte" dijo Quinn

"Que lo haga, siempre y cuando pueda llegar a mi casamiento a tiempo" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos. Iba a ser casi imposible que Santana se metiera en esa habitación. Menos descubrirla. La kriptonita después de todo era su punto débil.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Quinn "Hubo un tiempo en el que se rumoreaba que tenías algo así como una relación sexual con L-Girl"

"Si, pero no te pongas tan celosa, Quinn. Finalmente no es tan buena en la cama y siempre ocultaba cosas. Como quien es, de donde viene, y así" dijo Rachel.

"Me gusta que tomes tu secuestro con tanto humor" dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la morena. Acarició su rostro despacio y acercó su rostro. "Sabes bien que es lo que quiero en realidad"

"Quinn, ya pasamos por esto ¿cuántas veces?" preguntó Rachel girando su rostro para que no quede tan cerca del de la rubia. "Sabes bien que tu ambición por el poder de L-Girl o de cualquier otro súper héroe hizo que perdiera cualquier atracción hacia ti"

"Veremos después de tu casamiento que dices. No creo que Santana López, con toda su timidez, tome bien que la dejes plantada en el altar" dijo Quinn alejándose un poco. "Haré que te traigan un algo de comer y que te saquen esas ataduras. Después de todo, tienes una cama detrás, un baño. Lo único es que no podrás salir de aquí sin ayuda."

"Gracias Quinn, eres muy amable" dijo Rachel. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería decirle a Quinn que dejara de obsesionarse con las cosas.

Pero ni siquiera por eso pudieron iniciar una relación estable 12 años atrás. Y la rubia seguía obsesionada con una persona proveniente de Kryptón. En aquella época, cuando empezaron a verse, Quinn solo hablaba de Superman y del momento en que tuviera a su cargo la empresa de su padre para poder agarrarlo. Después de eso, Rachel decidió que era mejor no estar con ella y ni siquiera se habían besado.

Y ahora Santana se veía en el trabajo de buscarla, encontrarla y rescatarla de esta enorme habitación verde.

* * *

><p>Santana no sabía por donde empezar a buscar a Rachel. Por lo tanto voló hasta la estratósfera y pensó. Recordando.<p>

Por lo tanto, solo pensó en una persona que podía haberse llevado a su novia. Quinn Luthor, la hermana menor, por parte de madre, de Lex Luthor, el eterno enemigo de Superman.

Santana no sabía muy bien cual era el juego de Quinn. La última vez que la había encontrado cara a cara, Quinn se había reído de ella durante unos 10 minutos y solo por la timidez que mostraba cuando estaba disfrazada como humana. Además de que Rachel le había contado que Quinn era una de sus mejores amigas. Un poco locas, pero una de sus mejores amigas.

Supuso que lo mejor, si es que esto tenía que ver con L-Girl, sería esperar. Sea quien sea la persona que se llevó a su novia, iba a hacerse conocer.

Volvía volando a su departamento cuando, por las dudas, miró hacia el mismo con su visión de rayos x. Dentro del mismo había dos personas esperando.

Volvió hacia El Planeta y se cambió para interpretar a Santana López, antes de caminar a su departamento. El que compartía con Rachel.

Entró al departamento con lágrimas de los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Quinn Luthor con uno de sus guardaespaldas.

"Santana ¿verdad?" preguntó Quinn poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la latina quien se acomodó los lentes y bajó la mirada. "Seguro que estás llorando por Rachel, pero tengo que decirte que está bien"

Ante las últimas palabras, Santana levantó la mirada y Quinn notó que estaba desesperada por saber de la pequeña morena.

"¿Sabes donde está?" preguntó la latina entre sollozos. "¿Sabes si está bien?¿Me ha dejado?"

"Sé donde está y si quieres saber todas las otras respuestas, vas a tener que hablar con la amiga de ella" dijo Quinn. "L-Girl"

"Yo...no...no sé como comunicarme con ella" dijo Santana limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su remera.

"Encuentra la forma. Mañana a las 12, en esta dirección" dijo Quinn "Sino no sé que puede llegar a pasarle a Rachel."

"Gracias" dijo Santana bajando la mirada. Quinn sonrió, no entendía que le había visto Rachel a esta latina, pero entendía que la amaba.

Cuando Quinn y su guardaespaldas salieron del departamento, Santana escuchó que la rubia decía que no podía entender como alguna vez había pensado que esa mujer podía ser L-Girl.

Santana sabía que Quinn iba a estar controlando la forma en que ella se comunicara con la súper heroína de la ciudad. Por lo tanto, decidió llamar al director de El Planeta para que ponga en primera plana la noticia del secuestro de Rachel y que L-Girl se comunicara con ellos para obtener la dirección. Le dijo que hiciera hincapié en que era la única esperanza.

* * *

><p>"Me mentiste" dijo Quinn esa noche. Volvió al lugar en donde Rachel estaba y después de que les sirvieran algo para cenar y quedaran solas, habló.<p>

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sigues teniendo una relación con L-Girl. Incluso vas a casarte con ella." dijo Quinn agarrando su iPad y mostrándole una grabación del departamento después de su partida. Veía a su prometida esperar que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella y hablara con alguien por teléfono. Después de eso, se convirtió y salió volando por la ventana.

"Por Dios, Quinn" dijo Rachel sintiendo que las lágrimas estaban llenando sus ojos. "¿No puedes dejarla ser feliz?"

"Podría...pero ahora se vuelve más interesante" dijo la rubia.

"¿Cómo puede volverse más interesante?No sientes nada por mi, absolutamente nada. Y realmente estás obsesionada con L-Girl porque tu hermano está obsesionado con Superman y no quieres ser menos" dijo Rachel.

"Estoy obsesionada con ella por esa maldita nota que escribiste. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan perfecta? Increíble." dijo Quinn mirando su plato de comida. "Cuando me dejaste, pensé que nunca ibas a conocer a alguien que cumpliera tus expectativas, pero se ve que existía y tenía que venir de otro planeta para hacerlo"

"O sea que también estás obsesionada conmigo." dijo Rachel

"Por supuesto. Eres la única mujer que me dijo que no y encima siguió siendo mi amiga."

"Creo que necesitas un psicólogo, Quinn. Tener amigas es algo bueno"

"Yo quiero saber cuanto le importas a Santana. Si mis suposiciones son cierta, ella, mañana al mediodía, va a atravesar esta puerta para salvarte" dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel. "Después de todo, soy tu mejor amiga"

"Sabes bien lo que la kriptonita puede llegar a hacerle" dijo Rachel y para ese momento ya estaba llorando.

"Seguramente la debilitará bastante, como para llegar al casamiento como un humano. Pero Rachel...sabes bien que yo te quiero y que no puedo ver que estás con alguien que no te merece." dijo Quinn

"¿Estás haciendo esto porque quieres saber si Santana me merece?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Por supuesto que estoy haciendo esto por eso, Rachel" dijo Quinn. "Mi hermano está completamente loco y obsesionado por Superman. Creo que en el fondo es porque habían sido amigos cuando eran jóvenes y él sigue un poco enamorado."

"¿No hubiera sido mejor que prepararas una despedida de soltera para ver como Santana se comportaba borracha?"

"No, conociendo su alter ego humano, temblaría desde el momento en que la saque del departamento y tendría un ataque de pánico cuando viera a donde la llevo" dijo Quinn. "Ahora, ¿te podrías calmar? No todo es kriptonita."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, la mitad de las paredes es kriptonita, lo otro es una piedra común con luces de neón. No voy a permitir que le pase nada malo a Santana" dijo Quinn

"Esto es demasiado extraño" dijo Rachel llevándose una mano a la frente.

"Te voy a dejar dormir" dijo Quinn dejando la habitación en donde tenían a la pequeña morena.

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó con una edición especial de El Planeta en donde se señalaba que Rachel Berry, una de sus mejores periodistas, había sido secuestrada y se le solicitaba a L-Girl que la salvara. Era la única que podría hacerlo.<p>

No hubo ninguna comunicación de la súper heroína hasta 15 minutos antes de la hora límite en la que apareció por una de las ventanas del periódico y habló con el director.

Quinn para ese momento, dio la orden de que volvieran a atar a Rachel y que la amordazaran. Su amiga, por más que la adorara podía contarle la verdad a Santana apenas atravesara la puerta y no estaba dispuesta a soportar eso.

Su amiga tenía que soportar ver al supuesto amor de su vida intentar dar la suya por ella.

S&R

Santana sintió que la kriptonita estaba ahí, pero sabía que si Rachel estaba del otro lado de esa puerta, tenía que entrar y rescatarla.

Arrancó la puerta desde sus engranajes y pudo ver la figura de su novia al fondo de una enorme habitación.

"Kriptonita, genial" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos y corriendo rápidamente hacia su novia. Sintió que de a poco la fuerza se le estaba escapando de sus piernas. Las sintió convertirse en gelatina y su respiración comenzó a dificultarse. Estaba cerca de Rachel, tan cerca, que solo tenía que desatarla. Pudo levantar la vista y ver que ella estaba peleando por salir de sus ataduras. Quizás para hacer más fácil el escape.

No podía seguir, sus piernas la hicieron caer al piso. No podía ni siquiera levantar sus manos. Sus ojos estaban completamente negros y su respiración cada vez era menos efectiva. Su desesperación, sin embargo seguía tratando de acercarse a Rachel. Solo quería salvarla, quería sacarla de esas ataduras y que corriera fuera de este lugar. No se estaba dando cuenta de que por su nariz había comenzado a caer sangre, ni que sus ojos se estaban poniendo rojos o sus labios azules.

Rachel luchaba tratando de salir de sus ataduras, trataba de acercarse a Santana para sacarla de ahí, vio sus labios azules, vio la sangre saliendo de su nariz. Miró hacia todos lados, llamando a Quinn a pesar de que tenía la cinta en la boca.

Miraba hacia todos lados, pensando en que su amiga la pudiera ver y finalmente clavó sus ojos en la puerta.

Quinn entraba despacio, y frunció sus cejas al notar que Rachel se movía desesperada en la silla. Se quedó quieta un segundo mirando a L-Girl en el piso, luchando por llegar a Rachel, con una mano estirada hacia su amiga.

Santana vio que su novia miraba hacia la puerta y con toda la velocidad que su falta de fuerza le permitía giró despacio para mirar hacia el mismo lugar.

Quinn Luthor estaba parada ahí, mirando sorprendida a la súper heroína.

La rubia supo que todo estaba mal cuando vio a la latina en tal mal estado, pero no sabía bien que hacer.

Corrió hacia Rachel y la sacó de sus ataduras, para poder así arrastrar juntas a Santana hasta fuera de la habitación.

Para el momento en que estaban a un paso de la puerta, Santana entró en una inconsciencia de la que ninguna tenía forma de sacarla.

Rachel recordaba que el sol podía ayudar a Santana y la arrastró hasta algún lugar del callejón en el que estaba ese lugar en donde los rayos estaban justo iluminando.

"¡Te dije que no podías hacer esto!" dijo Rachel empujando a Quinn después de depositaran a Santana bajo los rayos del sol.

"¡Lo siento! No pensé que le haría tan mal" dijo Quinn mirando a la latina. "Por lo menos se que está dispuesta a morir por ti. Seguía intentándolo"

"¡Quinn!" gritó Rachel empujándola otra vez. "No me estás ayudando en nada. Y no puedo llevar a Santana a ningún hospital mientras esté vestida así. No sé siquiera si algún día se va a despertar. Nunca la vi sangrar."

Quinn no podía creer que había salido tan mal. Si su hermano supiera que la cantidad de kriptonita que ella tenía en ese lugar era capaz de dejar a un habitante de Kriptón inconsciente sería feliz. Pero sería un dato que no compartiría con él.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde Rachel estaba la última vez, la vio agachada y acariciando a Santana, mientras le decía algo en voz tan baja que no podía escuchar.

"Rachel" dijo Quinn haciendo un paso hacia la pareja de morenas pero la pequeña morena la miró de manera asesina.

"Esto es tu culpa. ¿Nunca podrías comportarte como una persona normal? No sé, amenazarla para que pueda saber que no le vas a permitir que me lastime. No, no puedes hacerlo. Tienes que usar las toneladas de dinero que te dejó tu padre y que tu hermano comparte contigo para hacer las cosas de forma extravagante" dijo Rachel.

"Lo siento, en serio, mil disculpas. No sabía que la podía lastimar tanto" dijo Quinn. "Solo quería asegurarme que fueras feliz el resto de tu vida. Sé hace tiempo que Santana es L-Girl"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Rachel, no podrías haber escrito ese artículo si solo entrevistaras a L-Girl de vez en cuando." dijo Quinn. "Es genial, es íntimo, es personal. No podía ser cualquier persona. Tendría que ser una persona capaz de estremecerte. Capaz de estremecer a ese habitante de Kriptón. Leí tantas veces ese artículo, que el día que me llamaste para contarme de su compromiso supe que tenía que ser Santana"

"Quinn, tendrías que cerrar la boca un poco. A veces me parece tétrica tu forma de actuar. Este momento me parece tétrico" dijo Rachel.

"Ey, primero me moví desapercibida, investigué su pasado, la hice seguir. Pero quiero que estés segura. Sabes que siempre me importó tu seguridad. Y como ya no hablabas de L-Girl, pensé que probablemente esta relación te llevaría a un camino inseguro de tu vida" dijo Quinn levantando sus hombros y arrodillándose al lado de Santana.

"Estás loca" dijo Santana sin abrir los ojos y muy despacio. Rachel pegó un grito y se pegó al cuerpo de la latina besando todo su rostro.

"Tanto escándalo por un poquito de kriptonita" dijo Quinn recibiendo un golpe por parte de Rachel. "Bueno. Un poco mucho"

"Estás tapándole el sol" dijo Rachel

"Tú estás tapándole el sol" dijo Quinn señalando ambas sombras.

"Cállense las dos y ayúdenme a levantar" dijo Santana pasando una mano alrededor del cuello de su novia.

"De acuerdo" dijeron las dos mujeres y ayudaron a L-Girl a ponerse de pie.

"Es irónico" dijo Quinn. "Dos seres humanos ayudando a un súper humano alienígena"

"Esto es tu culpa, Quinn. No creo que deberías decir esas cosas." dijo Rachel

"Pero es que es irónico" dijo la rubia. "Nunca pensé que vería éste día"

"Y no creo que lo vuelvas a ver. Porque Santana no te matará. Pero estoy cerca de hacerlo" dijo Rachel.

"Solo quise ayudarte. Me molestaría mucho ver a una persona a tu lado que no sea lo suficientemente buena para ti" dijo Quinn

"Creo que eso quedó claro con lo que hiciste. Mira, casi ni puede caminar" dijo Rachel.

"Eso es porque me están alejando del sol" dijo Santana. "Y me están metiendo de nuevo en la enorme habitación llena de kriptonita."

"Ups" dijo Quinn dando media vuelta.

"Gracias" dijo Santana viendo de nuevo los rayos de sol acercándose a ella. "Si pudiéramos subir a donde el sol me de un poco más directamente"

"No tienes ni fuerza para caminar y quieres subir escaleras" dijo Quinn

"Repito que es tu culpa, Quinn" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, si. Es mi culpa" dijo la rubia.

"Aquí está bien" dijo Santana llegando a un lugar desde donde podía ver el sol directamente.

S&R

Estuvieron a los rayos del sol una media hora hasta que Santana pudo ponerse de pie por si misma.

Después de escuchar la historia de como Quinn había secuestrado a Rachel para asegurarse de que ella era la persona correcta para su mejor amiga.

Santana pudo ver el miedo en Rachel y el enojo. No iba a existir mejor forma de cobrarle a la rubia el dolor que una habitación llena de kriptonita le había causado y que no iba a decir, pero que todavía seguía sintiendo.

Intentó levantar vuelo, pero no podía. Todavía no había recuperado del todo la fuerza.

"Está la ropa de Rachel en la habitación. Si quieres puedo buscarla y te pones eso" dijo Quinn

"¿Eres idiota?" preguntó Santana "¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?¿No sabes acaso que por tu pedido de ayer hay una multitud de gente afuera de las instalaciones de El Planeta, esperando que yo llegue cargando a Rachel.?"

"Es idiota, San. Mira lo que hizo" dijo Rachel

"¿Podrías ayudarme? Lo hice por ti" dijo Quinn

"Si, lo hiciste por mi. Pero siempre de una forma que no beneficia a nadie. Y si seguimos demorando, nadie va a creer que L-Girl me salvó y van a investigar, me van a interrogar y ¿qué voy a decir? No, no sé quien me secuestró durante dos días." dijo Rachel.

"Difícilmente fueron dos días" dijo Quinn. "Te secuestré ayer a la mañana."

"No es lo mismo. ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar que Santana demoró ya más de una hora en rescatarme?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque se van a ir caminando. Quinn va a decir que también la secuestraron a ella, como era una habitación llena de kriptonita yo salí lastimada y huí apenas pude rescatarlas" dijo Santana

"Eso no nos lo va a creer nadie. Quinn es la única que tiene el dinero suficiente para conseguir kriptonita." dijo Rachel

"Pero soy la hermana de Lex Luthor. Puede servir la idea de Santana. Podemos volar en pedazos esa habitación y decir que fue el efecto de la kriptonita junto a la intención que tenía Santana de rescatarnos" dijo la rubia.

"Hagan lo que quieran, pero lo mejor sería que hubieran preparado ese lugar para dos personas" dijo Santana.

"Una orden a mis hombres y está listo." dijo Quinn sacando su celular. "¿Por qué no empiezas a irte?" agregó mirando a Santana.

"Es buena idea" dijo Santana mirando a su novia.

Rachel se acercó despacio y poniéndose en puntas de pie, besó a la latina en los labios.

"Te veo en un rato ¿verdad?" preguntó al separarse.

"Más te vale. Tenemos que terminar de preparar el casamiento" dijo Santana caminando hacia una zona llena de pasto crecido. Parecía un baldío.

"¿Qué zona elegiste para esto?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amiga.

"La peor de la ciudad. Así nadie puede conectarme a esa habitación. Los muchachos ya están trabajando en eso" dijo Quinn

"Bien, que la hagan volar." dijo Rachel caminando hacia el lado contrario al que se había ido su novia.

"Nos van a dar el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la calle. Donde hay gente" dijo Quinn

"¿Me secuestraste cerca de una calle llena de gente?" preguntó Rachel

"Esta gente se mueve por dinero" dijo Quinn. "Te estoy diciendo que es la peor parte de la ciudad. Estamos casi fuera de la ciudad. Por dinero cualquiera de ellos se convierte en ciego"

"Esperemos que por dinero, cualquiera de ellos llame a la policía." dijo Rachel.

"No creo que necesitemos eso" dijo Quinn señalando algo en el cielo. La pequeña morena sonrió al ver que era su novia. "¿Me va a hacer vomitar?"

"Si te agarras fuertemente de ella no. Pero cuando lo hagas, intenta no tocar partes que no te corresponden" dijo Rachel sonriendo porque Santana descendió al frente de ellas y abrió sus brazos.

* * *

><p>L-Girl se convirtió en la heroína de la ciudad nuevamente. Y al hacerlo, Santana tuvo que observar como su novia no podía terminar con los últimos detalles de la boda porque todos querían un relato de lo que había sucedido.<p>

Igualmente Rachel, siendo periodista, dijo que todo lo había vivido junto a Quinn Luthor así la atención pasaba hacia ella.

Y vaya que Quinn lo disfrutó. Pasó los tres días que faltaban para el casamiento en programas de radio, en la primera plana de todos los periódicos, en programas de televisión. En todos contó la misma historia, repitiendo con extremos detalles el momento en que L-Girl apareció para rescatarlas, sufriendo en cada paso que hacía por la kriptonita.

Santana se probó su vestido de novia, eligieron la torta a último minuto, las flores y todo lo demás que había sido atrasado 24 horas por el secuestro.

* * *

><p>Durante la boda las dos morenas intentaron mantenerse alejadas de Quinn, quien seguía contándole la historia a cualquiera que quisiera escucharla.<p>

Santana solo giraba sus ojos cada vez que lograba oír una de sus palabras y agarraba con más fuerza la mano de su novia.

Y quizás, por un segundo, las dos pensaron que terminarían la fiesta sin escuchar a Quinn decir algo sobre el momento en que las habían engañado.

"Bueno, tengo que decir que para ser uds. dos, hacen una buena fiesta de casamiento" dijo la rubia acercándose a la pareja. "¿Podrías decirle a tu ahora esposa que termine con el acto tímido al frente mío?"

"No puedo decirle eso y sabes porque." dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, igualmente tengo que decirles que es muy de mal gusto una luna de miel con solo una cuota paga" dijo Quinn. "Por lo tanto, en modo de disculpas les pagué la mejor luna de miel del mundo"

"No. Gracias" dijo Santana tímidamente.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn. "Miren, no las voy a mandar a una isla llena de cierto material nocivo para la vida de una de uds. dos."

"Gracias Quinn" dijo Rachel.

"El destino es el mismo. En serio. Solo que les pagué el viaje en primera clase, un hotel de 5 estrellas y la suite de luna de miel. Además tienen dinero para cualquier excursión estúpida que quieran hacer." dijo la rubia. "Ahora, si me permiten, me voy a ir antes de que Santana empiece a tartamudear falsamente"

"¿Sabes que es lo que me tiene más confundida?" preguntó Santana agarrando a su esposa para bailar con ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva.

"Que al final de todo, sé que al casarme contigo arrastro a tu amiga conmigo" dijo Santana.

"¿O sea...?" preguntó Rachel.

"O sea que por el resto de nuestras vidas, Quinn va a estar haciendo cosas extrañas alrededor nuestro" dijo Santana.

"Es Quinn. Lo bueno es que no fue por motivo de ninguna obsesión que me secuestró" dijo la pequeña morena.

"Rachel, te amo, pero tu amiga casi me mata" dijo Santana antes de besarla y continuar con la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Viajar en primera clase no era lo mismo que viajar en clase económica. Las dos morenas se dieron cuenta apenas llegaron al aeropuerto.<p>

Primero pararon en una enorme sala, en donde las atendían las azafatas que las seguirían en el viaje.

Después fueron los mismos pilotos a presentarse antes de dejarlas pasar por un túnel especial hacia el avión.

Las butacas, en el avión, eran el doble de grandes, y hasta tenían una mesa en el medio.

Ya cuando llevaban dos horas de vuelo (Santana odiaba volar en avión ya que le gustaba más la idea de volar por si misma) una de las azafatas se acercó a ellas con un paquete.

"Es un regalo de bodas de Quinn Luthor" dijo dejando el paquete en la pequeña mesa.

"Tu amiga realmente está loca" dijo Santana despacio y Rachel supo que su esposa había usado su visión de rayos x.

La diva encontró una copia de su nota ganadora del Pulitzer: ¿Por qué L-Girl es necesaria en nuestra ciudad?

Y también encontró una caja de terciopelo, que al abrirla contenía un par de alianzas con una pequeña piedra que cuando acercó a su esposa para mostrársela se volvieron verdes.

"Unas alianzas de kriptonita. Te lo dije, está loca" dijo Santana

"No fue mi culpa." dijo Rachel cerrando la caja y agarrando una corta carta.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Santana.

"Dice que ha puesto a sus mejores hombres a salvar a la ciudad, como continuación de nuestro regalo de bodas, así nadie sospecha que L-Girl salió de vacaciones el mismo tiempo que nosotras nos vamos de luna de miel" dijo la pequeña morena en voz baja.

"Eso no lo había pensado" dijo Santana

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Rachel dejando la carta en la caja y sentándose sobre su esposa para cerrar sus ojos. "Gracias por ir a rescatarme"

"De nada. Aunque me gustaría que la próxima vez no sea una prueba de una de tus amigas." dijo la latina besando su frente.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Yo creo que me fue bien hoy, así que les agradezco su buena onda y todos sus deseos de buena suerte._

_Voy a ser cortita._

_Terminado el 94, no sé bien cuando voy a poder publicar. Tengo que esperar la inspiración para las demás continuaciones. Pero trataré de mañana o pasado. Después de eso, a partir del viernes (donde va existir por lo menos una capítulo más de Marcadas) estaré unos 10 días fuera de sistema. No voy a poder subir, pero por lo menos intentaré escribir así vuelvo con todas mis historias._

_Dejando eso de lado..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**paofexr:** de nada! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Yo no me imaginé que quedaría así tampoco. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**MacielSL:** jajaja Sue tenía que aparecer, después de todo es genial. Cuando quiere. Jajajaj. Muchas gracias por tus deseos de buena suerte y por la review! Espero que estés bien! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** jajajaj Sue fue muy especial en ese capítulo! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Amy:** muchas gracias por tus deseos! Creo que salió bien! Y muchas gracias por la review! Espero que estés bien! Saludos!_

_**Gabu:** los g!p Santana son interesantes! Jajaja. Ya vendrán los otros, estoy tratando de mezclar un poco los g!p con los demás. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos._

_Kitties, lo que queda entonces es..._

_El orden que les doy es solo eso, un orden "numérico" pero no sé en que orden los voy a publicar. Empezarán a partir del 92. Me voy a guardar el 100 ;) y terminará en el 112 o 122 todo depende. El final del pedido puede cambiar. Los capítulos que tienen una barra entre ambos, es porque ya son continuación del primero en el mismo renglón. _

_**16 – Tana**_

_**19 – Te extrañé**_

_**24 – Rachel Hood**_

_**43 – Resolución de Ecuaciones/79 – Pistas **_

_**Pezberry Week 1 – 2 Viviendo Juntas**_

_**Pezberry Week 2 – 3 Un campamento demasiado extraño**_

_Entonces salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas) pueden pedirme alguna de las otras para hacer una continuación o precuela. _


	95. Dany y Jon (Cont PW 1 - Cap 3)

**Título: ****Dany y Jon.**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,544**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Sabía que no iba a ser fácil estar de novia con Santana López. Después de todo era una nerd. Pero cuando estaban besándose y ser interrumpidas por el teléfono, bueno, eso no le gustaba mucho a ella. Continuación de Pezberry Week 1, Capítulo 3, Sin querer.**

**Rating: ****T**

****N/A: ********Es gracioso. Dígase.****

****IMPORTANTE: PUEDEN LLEGAR A EXISTIR SPOILERS DE LOS LIBROS FESTIN DE CUERVOS Y DANZA DE DRAGONES. SI VEN GAMES OF THRONES, NO SE ENOJEN PORQUE PARA ESOS LIBROS EN LA SERIE TODAVÍA FALTA. ****

****SPOILERS. GAME OF THRONES.****

****N/A 2: ******No considero que Jon Snow sea hijo de Rhaegal Targaryen y Lyanna Stark. Sé que mucha gente si, pero he leído tanto los libros y todavía no encuentro la parte en la que me lo dan a entender. Si, los 5 libros. Así que no sientan que quiero ofender con la discusión sobre este tema en particular. Cuando tenga una prueba más factible, probablemente la pueda entender.**

**Tampoco me parece que Daenerys y Jon terminen juntos. Tengo otra teoría con respecto a Jon y la verdad, después de leer los libros y hasta que no demuestre que sabe algo, no le voy a dar el título de héroe.**

**No se me enojen.**

**Game of Thrones y Glee no me pertenecen. **

**(La nota sobre los spoilers van a estar justo antes de la parte en que se toca el tema, por las dudas que hayan pasado de largo toda la parte anterior. Disculpen mi comportamiento molesto)**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****20/02/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Dany y Jon<strong>**

Tres meses. Ser la novia de Santana López no era fácil.

Primero tuvo que acostumbrarse a las miradas, acostumbrarse a salvarla desde que pusieron un pie dentro de la escuela para el nuevo año.

No le molestaba, al contrario, Santana solía limpiarla después de cada granizado, y le contaba como sería si Superchica hubiera aparecido para salvarla. Ya su imaginación había crecido a grandes tamaño, hasta acercarse a una tercera guerra mundial.

Pero el problema, no era tanto la fascinación de su novia por todas las cosas fantasiosas (no iba a contar que vio The Hobbit 3 veces en el cine, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la vio en dvd. Y solo la segunda parte). El problema era la falta de contacto que físico que las dos parecían no tener.

O Santana, más precisamente.

Los besos, bueno. Esos eran espectaculares, pero más allá de un poco de piel. No, no existía. La única vez que recordaba haber visto a su novia semi desnuda, había sido el día que empezaron su relación. La última clase de glee del año anterior.

"¿Vas a cambiar la cara?" preguntó Quinn sentándose a su lado en las gradas. Las demás porristas estaban corriendo en el campo de juego. "Pareciera que estás constipada"

"Estoy pensando, seriamente, en violar a mi novia. Creo que tendría que ir a visitar a mi psicólogo." dijo Rachel.

"¿Sigues sin poder pasar más allá de su ropa?" preguntó Quinn intentando no reírse. Ella no tenía ese problema, Brittany era más que satisfactoria y se amaban. Pero estas dos se amaban también, así que tenía que intentar ayudarlas. Aunque no entendiera como podía ser una pareja tan diferente.

"Anoche, estábamos en su cama. Solas, porque sus padres se habían ido a cenar, y logré llegar hasta el borde de sus pechos, debajo de su remera" dijo Rachel

"Eso es bueno ¿no?" preguntó Quinn

"No, no es bueno. Porque en ese momento sonó su celular. Era un mensaje. Estaban dando La Guerra de las Galaxias, El Imperio Contraataca en la televisión. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es distraer a un nerd de una película de George Lucas?" preguntó la diva mirando a Quinn.

"Me imagino que difícil. Aunque estoy mucho más sorprendida porque estás hablando casi como ella"

"Si no lo hago, puedo asegurarte que no me habla. Para nada. Tuve que aprenderme tantas cosas en este verano, que a pesar de que está loca y me hace feliz, a veces intento pensar el momento en que mis vacaciones se perdieron" dijo Rachel suspirando.

"Bueno...recién es la segunda semana de clases, y además están saliendo juntas hace 3 meses." dijo Quinn. "No creo que debas preocuparte tanto"

"No, por supuesto" dijo Rachel. "Siempre queda la masturbación"

"¡Ey, a veces es muy bueno un tiempo para estar a solas!" dijo Quinn

"¿Dónde está tu otra mitad?" preguntó Rachel notando por primera vez que Brittany no estaba con ellas.

"Vigilando a tu novia" dijo Quinn. "Todavía no podemos hacerle olvidar ciertas costumbres a los del equipo de football, y Santana suele quedarse en el salón del coro con sus extraños muñecos esperándote"

"Si, lo sé" dijo Rachel.

"Igual, no te preocupes." dijo Quinn chocando sus hombros. "¿Te olvidaste que pasa la semana que viene?"

"Además de tu cumpleaños, no creo que haya nada importante" dijo Rachel

"Exacto. Mi cumpleaños"

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Voy a hacer una fiesta."

"¿Una fiesta? Santana no quiere ir a las fiestas. Más que emborracharme en soledad, pensando en que no me va a hablar cuando se entere la cantidad de hombres que se acercaron a mi para conquistarme, no creo que sea muy divertida"

"Una fiesta de disfraces. Si. Eso tengo que hacer" dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie. "Vamos a hacer una fiesta de disfraces y te vamos a buscar el traje más sexy que una nerd pueda llegar a ver. Y vamos a lograr que esa noche puedas acostarte con ella."

"No es el...objetivo principal, Quinn. Solo quiero tener...una conexión un poco más profunda" dijo Rachel suspirando.

"Dios, esa latina te tiene tan mal que lo único que haces es suspirar. Por suerte, a Sue parece no importarle porque estás vengándote de cada granizado heroico que recibes" dijo Quinn estirando una mano para agarrar la de su amiga.

S&R

Santana estaba sentada en el banquillo del piano, al lado de Artie, discutiendo de algo que Brittany no entendió.

"Y te digo, ella va a volar hacia Westeros, en los lomos de Drogón y con Viseryon y Rhaegal a su lado y reclamará su lugar en el Trono de Hierro" decía Santana mostrando un pequeño muñeco cabezón rubio con un dragón rojo en su mano.

"Santana, cuando lo logre, ¿crees que los Lannister no buscarán pelear contra ella?" dijo Artie. "Ten por seguro que si lo harán. Que buscaran la manera de destrozarla y matarla. Después de todo ella revivió a los dragones."

"La Ciudadela estará destruida para ese entonces, ellos saben como matar a un dragón" dijo Santana mirando tristemente el muñeco.

"Pero no. Además, recuerda. El dragón tiene 3 cabezas" dijo Artie. "Dos personas más tendrían que ir en los lomos de los otros dragones"

"Si, pero..."

"No, nada de peros." dijo Artie

"¿De qué rayos hablan?" preguntó Brittany llamando la atención. "Y miren, que yo suelo hablar de cualquier cosa, pero de dragones y ciudades, no"

"Hola Brittany" dijo Artie sonriendo.

Santana como siempre solo asintió ante la rubia.

"¿Ahora puedo irme?" preguntó Artie, pero mirando siempre a Brittany quien asintió.

"Gracias por la compañía. ¿Nos vemos en el chat room esta noche?" preguntó Santana mientras el rodaba hacia la puerta.

"Pasa un poco de tiempo con tu novia. Nosotros no nos vamos a ir de ahí." dijo Artie deteniéndose en la puerta.

"Pero..." dijo Santana

"Pero nada. Recuerda que tienes algo que muchos nerds no tienen. Tienes una novia." dijo Artie. "Y no te está pidiendo que dejes tu vida de lado. Simplemente que pases un poco de tiempo con ella"

"Está bien" dijo Santana acomodándose los anteojos.

"Adiós" dijo Artie saliendo del salón del coro.

"¿Quién te rompió los anteojos?" preguntó Brittany sentándose cerca de la latina.

"No...no puedo decirlo" dijo Santana

"¿Sabías que a Rachel no le va a gustar?"

Santana solo asintió y deseaba haber llevado su par de repuesto. Era exactamente igual que el que tenía puesto, por lo tanto su novia no iba a darse cuenta.

"Tendrías que empezar a confiar un poco en mi. Yo soy la más buena de las tres y con Rachel te llevas bastante bien" dijo Brittany. "No quiero decir con eso que Rachel sea mala. Lo suele ser, con las personas que la hacen enojar. Contigo no, porque te ama y con nosotras tampoco, porque somos sus amigas. Pero deberías saber como se pone cada vez que algún jugador te tira un granizado. Parece que va a salir corriendo, derritiendo todo con el fuego que le sale del enojo."

"Emm" dijo Santana sin saber exactamente que decir.

"Igual, sigue siendo un misterio porque estás con Rachel. No me interpretes mal, pero vives siempre en ese mundo de fantasía. Y mira que yo vivo en mundos de fantasía. Pero tu me ganas." dijo Brittany poniéndose de pie. "Vamos, que tienes que encontrarte a tu novia. Anda tan frustrada sexualmente últimamente que no sé como hace para no estar con otras personas para calmar eso"

Santana juntó rápidamente sus cosas y llevó su mente a las palabras de la rubia que ahora la esperaba junto a la puerta.

S&R

"¿Quieres que me quede o no?" preguntó Rachel por quinta vez. Había llevado a Santana en su auto hacia su casa, y ahora seguían estacionadas al frente de la misma. La latina no había hablado desde que se quedaron solas en la playa de estacionamiento de la escuela.

Y como las otras 4 veces, Santana levantó los hombros y dejó su vista clavada adelante.

Rachel suspiró cansada de esto, y se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a su novia. Santana ni siquiera la miró al hacerlo y comenzó despacio el camino hacia su puerta de entrada. Extrañamente, se detuvo al ver que Rachel no estaba a su lado. Cuando dio media vuelta la vió mirándola desde el lado del conductor, con la puerta abierta.

"Cuando se te pase lo que sea que te pase, avísame. Ah, y también envíame un mensaje en algún momento si quieres que te venga a buscar mañana" dijo Rachel saludando con la mano, subiendo al auto y marchándose.

"Pero casi no pasamos nada de tiempo juntas" dijo Santana confundida y entrando en su casa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Rachel pasó a buscar a Santana a pesar de que no había recibido un mensaje y la latina siguió silenciosa hasta que el auto estacionó.<p>

La diva estaba juntando dudas en su cabeza, intentando saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana despacio haciendo que la capitana de las Cheerios la mirara porque no sabía si había escuchado bien.

"San." dijo Rachel con cuidado.

"¿Nuestra relación está bien?" preguntó la latina. Estaba jugando con sus manos y el borde de su remera de Iron Man. Sin siquiera levantar la vista.

"Si ¿por qué no lo estaría?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿No le falta algo?" preguntó Santana. Le habían quedado las palabras de Brittany dando vueltas por su mente desde el día anterior.

"Algún día llegaremos a cubrir todo lo que una relación tiene. Pero no creo que le falte algo" dijo Rachel, aunque su interior gritara que dijera la verdad. Pero era demasiado temprano.

"¿Ni siquiera sexo?" preguntó Santana esta vez mirando a su novia. Sabía que Rachel no le iba a poder mentir si la estaba mirando.

"¿Te sientes presionada?" preguntó Rachel y Santana negó con la cabeza. "¿Entonces?"

"No me respondiste la pregunta" dijo Santana

"No le falta sexo." dijo Rachel suspirando. "Pero es como que le falta intimidad. Santana, siempre...que estamos solas nos interrumpimos por algo. Y aunque me encante tu rostro cuando estás viendo lo que te gusta, me gustaría que de vez en cuando me prestaras un poquito más de atención"

"Oh..." dijo Santana "Tengo que pensar" agregó bajando rápidamente del auto y metiéndose en la escuela.

Rachel se recostó sobre el asiento del conductor y suspiró cansada.

Salir con Santana López no era fácil. Pero a ella no le importaba. Y como nadie le preguntaba, no podía decirlo.

S&R

"¿Dónde está tu novia?" preguntó Quinn que venía con Brittany desde el edificio del colegio. La habían ido a buscar como todos los días, para que Rachel la llevara hasta su casa.

"Tenía que pensar porque esta mañana hablamos de nuestro problema de intimidad" dijo Rachel agarrando su bolso.

"¿Tuvo que ver con que yo le haya dicho ayer que estás frustrada sexualmente?" preguntó Brittany y Rachel miró a la rubia más alta y luego a su novia.

"Lo habías resuelto bien dejándole los dos ojos morados a Karofsky por romperle los anteojos ayer a Santana" dijo Quinn poniéndose adelante de su novia.

"Me voy a ir a mi casa" dijo Rachel dejando a las dos rubias. Sanas y salvas.

"¿Por qué le dijiste eso?" preguntó Quinn cuando Rachel ya no estaba a la vista.

"Es que veo a Rachel tan mal..." dijo Brittany. "Quizás Santana no se da cuenta de que tienen que seguir avanzando en vez de estancarse en su relación. Es una nerd."

"Si, sé que es nerd. Pero Rachel la ama."

"Y no lo entiendo. Y tú tampoco. Pero es lindo verlas sonreír juntas. Quería que vuelvan a sonreír" dijo Brittany agarrando la mano de su novia.

S&R

Rachel decidió irse a bañar. Santana no se había comunicado con ella y aunque quería entrar como anónima en el chat room que la latina tenía, sabía que no podía. Porque Santana se había dado cuenta de la única vez que lo había hecho y no le había hablado durante tres días y tres noches.

Pasó junto a una foto de ellas en la Comic Con de San Diego de ese verano. Cuando ya estaban de novias. Accedió a ir porque era la única forma que los padres de Santana se lo permitirían y la latina había estado tan feliz. Sonrió al recordar todos los trajes que Santana usó durante una semana.

Cuando salió de debajo del agua, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la ropa sobre la cama. Así que caminó despacio con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se paró al lado de su cama. De espaldas a la puerta.

Se sacó la toalla y la tiró sobre la cama, mientras agarraba la ropa interior hasta que...

"¡Oh, Dios mío!" dijo la voz de su novia detrás de ella. Sabía que no debía girarse, Santana debería estar a punto de perder la razón y solo por ver su trasero, pero lo hizo por la sorpresa ¿quizás? Y definitivamente su novia se desmayó. Ahí. Al frente de ella. Con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"Y el premio a la mejor actriz es para Santana López" dijo Rachel vistiéndose rápidamente antes de ir a levantar a su novia y acomodarla en la cama. "¿Cómo hizo para romper sus anteojos otra vez?" preguntó en voz alta mientras se los sacaba y los dejaba en la mesita de luz.

Por lo menos una de las dos había visto desnuda a la otra, pensó mientras miraba a su novia tratar de recuperar su respiración, su consciencia y su mente.

"Puedo asegurarte que esto no me pasó nunca" dijo Santana despertando.

"Si, lo sé. ¿Cuántas veces has visto a tu novia desnuda?" preguntó Rachel.

"Tendrías que cerrar la puerta, es como demasiado para mi inocente mente"

"¿Demasiado?¿Es malo para ti verme desnuda?"

Santana sintió un poco el dolor en la voz de su novia y abrió los ojos. Rachel sin embargo, le puso los lentes de nuevo en su rostro.

"Ya llamé a mi tío, mientras estabas inconsciente. Te está preparando un par nuevo y los cristales para los dos juegos que se rompieron" dijo Rachel levantándose de la cama.

"No quise decir que fuera malo" dijo Santana sentándose despacio. "Al contrario...pero yo...yo no soy una persona que tenga la oportunidad de tener novia, siquiera. Y lo que imagino que podemos llegar a hacer ahora que somos novias, lo escribo y lo guardo en un diario. Sabes que como nerd tengo que seguir el camino de la soltería y la virginidad" dijo Santana mirando sus manos.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque no se suponía que yo consiguiera a la chica sexy y popular" dijo Santana despacio. "No se suponía que tú y yo estaríamos juntas. Eres mi chica sexy y popular. Eres mi porrista para salvar el mundo." dijo Santana

"¿Tu porrista para salvar el mundo?" preguntó Rachel

"Héroes, primera temporada" dijo Santana suspirando.

"Santana."

"Lo siento. Tú siempre estás haciendo cosas para entender mi mundo. Aún cuando éramos amigas. Aún ahora. Y yo nunca hago nada por nosotras" dijo la latina acercándose a Rachel despacio.

"Solo me gustaría que nuestro tiempo juntas no sea interrumpido por una película que has visto cientos de veces. O por una conexión a un chat room que está todos los días habilitados para que te conectes. Cuando por fin tenemos un minuto a solas, siempre tengo que escucharte hablar de a que nivel de Counter Strike llegaste. Y aunque me guste saberlo, Santana, cuando nos estamos besando, no es muy lindo" dijo Rachel

"Lo siento. Es que...tienes que entenderme." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva. "Siempre...siempre cuando estuvimos separadas veía algo y pensaba que eso te iba a gustar. Y nunca estabas a mi lado. Y ahora, cuando por fin estás conmigo, quiero mostrarte todo."

"¿Todo?" preguntó Rachel. "Sabes que tengo un límite con la ciencia ficción"

"Pero tengo un problema grave en no compartir contigo" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Está bien" dijo Rachel. "Pero comparte conmigo cuando no estemos besándonos, por favor"

"Bueno. ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti? Porque quiero hacer algo por ti" dijo Santana.

"Puedes ir conmigo a la fiesta de disfraces que Quinn va a hacer la semana que viene" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿De disfraces?" preguntó Santana. "Eso si me gusta"

"Aunque sé que la parte de fiesta no te convence" dijo Rachel

"Es que...pero por ti...si" dijo Santana

"Te estoy dando tiempo para que te hagas la idea"

"Lo sé" dijo Santana.

"Ahora, ¿puedo besarte? Ayer no te besé cuando te dejé en tu casa, y hoy a la mañana tampoco" dijo Rachel

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Santana bajando su rostro para encontrar los labios de la diva.

Fue en cuestión de segundos que terminaron cayendo en la cama, Rachel siempre en la posición superior y Santana agarrando con fuerza la ropa de la diva.

"Hubiera sido mejor que siguieras desnuda" dijo Santana cuando Rachel comenzó a besar su cuello.

"Santana solo me gustaría desnudarte" dijo Rachel mordiendo un poco de piel y saliendo de encima de la latina.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?" preguntó Santana sentándose sorprendida.

"Porque no te diste cuenta de la hora." dijo Rachel.

"¿La hora?"

"Si, la cena con tus padres"

"¿Con mis padres?"

"Santana, siempre cenas a la misma hora con tus padres y ellos especificaron que cada vez que estemos en mi casa, tendría que llevarte a la misma hora todas las noches. Menos los sábados y que una pijamada siempre tiene que ser anunciada con 24 horas de anticipación" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina y sacándola de la habitación.

"Adiós señores Berry" gritó Santana mientras pasaban por la cocina.

"Adiós Santana" respondieron los padres de Rachel mientras la arrastraba afuera de la casa.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rachel pasó a buscar a su novia por la casa, y tuvo que sentarse a escuchar una lectura de los padres de la latina sobre los peligros de andar en auto a gran velocidad.<p>

"¿Por qué no me dijeron antes que tenías un período de demora de unos 15 minutos?" preguntó la diva cuando subieron al auto.

"Querían ponerte a prueba" dijo Santana. "Además sabían que habíamos tenido problemas"

"¿Problemas? Santana fue una simple...ni siquiera llegó a discusión" dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, pero para mi son problemas grandes. Es como que a veces no puedo separar la vida real de la de fantasía. Y muchas veces quiero, porque en la vida real estás tú, y aunque me gusta meterte en la vida de fantasía, sé que no es posible." dijo Santana casi sin respirar.

"Estás hablando mucho últimamente" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Es que me gusta estar contigo"

"Eso creo que me ha quedado claro."

"Y sabes que cuando estoy nerviosa..."

"Cuando estás nerviosa empiezas a tartamudear" dijo Rachel estacionando el auto.

"Si, cierto que me conoces bien" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Bastante bien."

"Rachel ¿podemos almorzar en otro lado que no sea la mesa de las Cheerios ni la cafetería?" preguntó Santana

"Si, ¿dónde?"

"En el salón del coro. Si quieres puedes invitar a las rubias esas que te siguen todo el día."

"Se llaman Quinn y Brittany"

"Bueno, ellas" dijo Santana

"¿Estás dispuesta a pasar un almuerzo con ellas? Generalmente cuando estamos en la mesa de las Cheerios estás completamente callada" dijo Rachel preocupada.

"Bueno. Intento conectar con personas de carne y hueso" dijo Santana bajándose del auto.

S&R

Cuando Rachel entró junto a Quinn y a Brittany en el salón del coro, ese mediodía, Santana esperaba concentrada en algo.

"¿Por qué Karofsky tiene los dos ojos morados y todos evitaron acercarse a mi hoy con granizados?" preguntó Santana girando despacio su cabeza hacia su novia.

"Es a veces terrorífica" dijo Quinn en voz baja.

"Shh, Rachel la ama" dijo Brittany también en voz baja.

"¿Por qué los miembros de tu chat room me miran y se ponen colorados o sonríen como tontos?" preguntó Rachel manteniendo su mirada en la latina quien se puso colorada antes de respirar profundamente.

"Yo hice una pregunta primero y espero que me la respondas y que se sienten a comer, tengo hambre" dijo Santana

Las tres porristas acercaron unas sillas a la latina y se sentaron.

"Responde" dijo Santana

"Puedo o no, haberme enterado que te rompió los lentes antes de ayer cuando provocó un granizado y sin querer los pisó" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y?" preguntó Santana mientras Brittany y Quinn la miraban entretenidas.

"Y puedo o no haberme aparecido en las prácticas de football y haberle o no, pegado a Karofsky gritándole que era tiempo de que aprenda a que debía dejar de molestarte" dijo Rachel

"Dime que por lo menos tenías puesto un traje de Superchica..." dijo Santana con mirada soñadora.

"No. Solo mi súper traje de súper porrista" dijo Rachel.

"Sexy" dijeron Santana y Brittany al mismo tiempo y se miraron antes de sonreír.

"Ahora está divertida. Dime, ¿cómo haces para entenderla?" preguntó Brittany en el oído de su capitana.

"La amo. ¿No es por esa razón por la que entiendes a Brittany?" preguntó Rachel.

"Touché" dijo Quinn.

"Santana." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntó recordando la pregunta que Rachel le había hecho.

"Tú turno" dijo la capitana de las porristas esperando.

"Puede o no, que alguien haya entrado anoche en el Chat Room en el que yo estoy, y haya o no, descripto con detalles como es tu cuerpo desnudo" dijo Santana

"Uuhhh esto se va a poner bueno" dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel para esperar su respuesta. Pero Santana, se había puesto completamente colorada y la capitana no podía enojarse con su novia.

"Bueno, ¿ya pensaron de qué se van a disfrazar?" preguntó Brittany cambiando de tema.

"Por favor, sé que se quieren y son pareja, pero intenten no ir combinadas" dijo Quinn

"Santana puede llegar a tener muchas ideas para disfrazarnos" dijo Rachel. "Pero, te voy a pedir que solo elijas una de todas las cosas que ves"

"¿Una sola?" preguntó Santana triste.

"Una sola. Y no me vas a decir de que vas a ir disfrazada y no vas a saber de que voy a ir yo" dijo Rachel.

"Pero así nos podemos poner el mismo disfraz" dijo Santana

"No creo" dijo Rachel.

"Veamos...entonces...Game of Thrones" dijo Santana

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel. "Es solo una opción"

"Segurísima" dijo Santana

"Entonces Game of Thrones será" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>El día de la fiesta había llegado y Santana no sabía varias cosas.<p>

No sabía de que se iba a disfrazar Rachel.

No sabía como iba a soportar toda una fiesta con todos los idiotas del colegio a los cuales no soportaba demasiado.

Y no sabía porque Brittany, la amiga rubia y alta, había llegado a su casa una hora atrás para prepararse para la fiesta junto a ella.

"Deja de preocuparte. La fiesta va a ser genial." dijo Brittany juntando ropa de Santana en un bolso.

"¿Tienes carnet de conducir?" preguntó Santana

"Si, hace mucho. Solo vamos a ir a la fiesta, Quinn después me lleva a su casa." dijo Brittany "y tú te irás con Rachel quien pidió con tiempo que te quedes en su casa"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana acomodándose su disfraz y saliendo de su casa.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>IMPORTANTE: PUEDEN LLEGAR A EXISTIR SPOILERS DE LOS LIBROS FESTIN DE CUERVOS Y DANZA DE DRAGONES. SI VEN GAMES OF THRONES, NO SE ENOJEN PORQUE PARA ESOS LIBROS EN LA SERIE TODAVÍA FALTA. <strong>**

****SPOILERS. GAME OF THRONES.****

* * *

><p>Santana llegó junto a Brittany a la fiesta y empezó a buscar a su novia, que ya debería estar ahí, porque le había enviado un mensaje.<p>

Y cuando la vio, que la reconoció porque estaba de frente a ella se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta.

"Khaleesi" dijo Santana acercándose a su novia.

"Buenas noches, Jon Snow" dijo Rachel tratando de besar a su novia a través de la pequeña barba que tenía.

"Si sabía que venías así, podía vestirme como Jorah Mormont. Incluso tengo el traje en casa" dijo Santana.

"Te quedas como estás. Eres una ferviente admiradora de la supuesta teoría de que Jon Snow y Daenerys Thargaryen van a terminar juntos gobernando los 7 Reinos desde el Trono de Hierro." dijo Rachel.

"Si, pero...espera...¿cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Bueno, verás, no eres la única a la que le gusta Game of Thrones." dijo Rachel.

"Pero..." dijo Santana

"También he leído la Canción de Hielo y Fuego y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría..."

"Pero no vi los libros. En tu casa"

"No los viste porque se los presté a Quinn que se los lee a Brittany. Volviendo al tema..."

"¿Y tienes teorías?"

"Si, tengo mis teorías. Pero que Daenerys y Jon terminarán juntos, esa no la comparto"

"Claramente está en los libros que Lyanna le pidió a Ned que lo prometa. Es obvio que Jon es hijo de Lyanna y de Rhaegal." dijo Santana

"No lo es tan claro. ¿Por qué no le contaría a Catelyn que Jon es hijo de su hermana? Después de todo, si simplemente lo hubiera hecho, ella lo hubiera tratado de otra forma" dijo Rachel.

"La promesa abarcaba a todas las personas." dijo Santana.

"Más allá de eso. ¿Vas a dejar que tu hijo, que no es tu hijo, sea tratado de esa forma por tu esposa? No con la honestidad y la nobleza que tenía Ned Stark" dijo Rachel.

"Me gusta el dragón" dijo Santana viendo el animal en el hombro de su novia.

"Se suponía que sería tu regalo de aniversario" dijo Rachel.

"¿La peluca?"

"La compré en una tienda de cómics en Columbus"

"Igualmente Jon y Daenerys son sobrino y tía"

"No lo son"

"Si lo son"

"No, San. Jon es Azor Azai"

"No hay pruebas que lo sea"

"Hay más pruebas de que sea Azor Azai de que sea hijo de Rhaegal" dijo Rachel. "Melisandre siempre pide ver a Azor Azai en las llamas y ve a Jon Snow. Es demasiado claro"

"¿Claro?" preguntó Santana. "No, no es claro."

"Santana, es más claro que una teoría sobre los padres de un bastardo que no tiene una prueba fehaciente en todo el libro. Además, Daenerys es totalmente mucho mejor persona y reina que Jon Snow."

"Se acostó con Ygritte"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Dany se acostó con Daario Naharis"

"Pero no con Jorah"

"Jorah la traicionó, Santana."

"¿Pueden hablar de otra cosa? Me he vuelto loca tratando de entenderlas, pero claramente no he podido. Además de que me arruinaron parte de los libros" dijo Quinn interrumpiendo la conversación. "Vayan a disfrutar y después vayánse a seguir discutiendo sobre Game of Thrones a otro lado."

"Quinn serías claramente un Lannister. Hermosa, con poder, pero completamente loca" dijo Santana.

"¿Me acaba de decir loca?" preguntó Quinn mirando a su capitana.

"Cersei. Si te hubieras disfrazado de Cersei hubiera sido genial" continuó Santana

"San, mejor no sigas" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina.

"No sabes nada, Jon Snow" dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo.

S&R

Esa noche, Rachel pudo llegar un poco más lejos en cuanto a su relación física con Santana, quien parecía completamente interesada en sacarle la ropa a su novia.

Incluso, cuando llegó al orgasmo (Rachel había temido muchas veces que en ese momento, la primera vez que sucediera, Santana gritaría algo completamente relacionado con Star Trek) la latina gritó su nombre.

Rachel no pudo ser más feliz esa noche, Santana tampoco.

Y la capitana de las porristas lo supo cuando antes de dormirse, la latina preguntó: "¿Escuchaste mi rugido?"

Pero la diva trató de no reírse y solo abrazó mucho más fuerte a su novia.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien. _

_Bueno, un capítulo más y seguramente al final del día voy a estar subiendo otro._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Ladea:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación, la dejé ahí para que pudiera existir en un futuro lejano otra continuación. Espero que te haya gustado! Saludos! _

_**Yanet: **anotado el pedido. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz: **si, Quinn con sus obsesiones está loca. Fue gracioso escribirlo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**KORE25:** espero acordarme cuando termine con esta parte! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos y hasta la próxima._

_**MacielSL:** Quinn se pasó pero quedó genial! Jajaja. Si, Santana tierna y tímida en esa historia. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos y que estés bien!_

_**GleekStorm: **hola! anote el 60 porque es al que le puedo dar una continuación completamente Pezberry. No estoy haciendo de los one shots individuales, así que espero acordarme cuando esto termine. Espero que estés bien y muchas gracias por las reviews! (No tengo muchas ideas para el 59) saludos!_

_**Gabu:** jajaja el próximo será uno de los g!p, primero me tiene que venir las ideas, así que voy escribiendo de acuerdo a ideas que se me ocurran. Espero que estés bien y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajaja si yo también amo ver a esos dos en esas situaciones. Me había olvidado del T-Rex bebé y eso que leí el capítulo antes de empezar a escribir la continuación. Muchas gracias por la review, Andru! Besos!_

_El orden que les doy es solo eso, un orden "numérico" pero no sé en que orden los voy a publicar. Empezarán a partir del 92. Me voy a guardar el 100 ;) y terminará en el 112 o 122 todo depende. El final del pedido puede cambiar. Los capítulos que tienen una barra entre ambos, es porque ya son continuación del primero en el mismo renglón. _

_**16 – Tana**_

_**19 – Te extrañé**_

_**24 – Rachel Hood**_

_**41 – El secreto.**_

_**43 – Resolución de Ecuaciones/79 – Pistas **_

_**60 – El camino a la felicidad.**_

_**Pezberry Week 1 – 2 Viviendo Juntas**_

_**Pezberry Week 2 – 3 Un campamento demasiado extraño**_

_Entonces __salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas__) pueden pedirme alguna de las otras para hacer una continuación o precuela. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme, Kitties!_

_Espero verlas mañana con otra Aventura!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	96. Super Inteligente

**Título: ****Súper inteligente.**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,544**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Santana está de vuelta. Pero todavía tiene cosas dentro. Como contarle y explicarle a Rachel lo que sucedió. O como entender como Tana está en sus vidas, ya que eran tan cuidadosas. Mal Summary. Continuación Capítulo 16 de las Aventuras. Tana.**

**Rating: ****T**

**N/A: es un were!peen. O sea, un pene que aparece de vez en cuando.**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****21/02/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Súper Inteligente<strong>**

Tana era especial.

Santana lo notó el primer día que la conoció y sobre todo la primera noche.

Porque esa noche, cuando ella estaba lista para reencontrarse físicamente con Rachel, la niña entró corriendo en el cuarto de su madre y se acostó al lado de Santana.

No porque durmiera con Rachel, sino simplemente porque quería saber todo sobre el viaje largo de su mami.

Santana le contó lo que podía, evitando las partes sangrientas. Pero el recordar esos dos años allá afuera, no fue bueno para la latina, quien se encontró abrazando a Rachel hasta que ambas se durmieron.

Y despertando a Rachel con una pesadilla.

Pero ya no estaba allá. Estaba ahora en su casa. Y tenía una hija.

* * *

><p>Rachel se había puesto feliz cuando le avisaron que habían encontrado a Santana y que iba a volver para quedarse.<p>

Temió un poco por la reacción de la latina cuando se enterara de que era madre, pero sabía que cuando se hiciera la idea, iba a estar feliz.

Pero esa mujer que estaba en el escenario, contestando preguntas era mucho más flaca que su novia y sus ojos que reflejaban algo de tristeza y desesperación la hicieron volver a enamorarse.

Incluso mucho más de lo que estaba antes.

Después de festejar con todos sus amigos su regreso, volvieron a la casa en donde Santana se fue a dar un baño. Si fuera por Rachel se hubiera metido con ella debajo de la ducha, pero Tana debía acostarse.

Cuando entró a dejarle algo de ropa para dormir, pudo ver las cicatrices por todo el cuerpo de su novia, y le dijo que iría a la cocina a preparar algo más para comer. Santana parecía tener hambre todo el tiempo.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando volvió al cuarto y vio a Santana hablando con Tana.

Las dejó estar así un rato más, hasta que agarró a la niña y la llevo a su cuarto. Santana ya no iba a irse.

Pero desde esa noche, sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas pensando que al despertar Santana no estaría más a su lado y ya había pasado dos años temiendo que la llamaran y le dijeran que estaba muerta. Y desde esa noche, siempre sus propias pesadillas la despertaban antes de las de Santana.

Y ver sufrir a la latina le rompía el corazón.

Pero era mejor seguir adelante.

* * *

><p>Dos días después de volver a casa con su novia, Santana se dio cuenta de que toda su ropa había quedado en la base cercana a NY.<p>

"Rachel..." dijo acercándose despacio a la diva que estaba mirando a Tana jugar en el living.

"¿Si?" preguntó la diva mirando a su novia.

"¿Crees que podrías llevarme en algún momento del día a la base? Tengo que buscar mis cosas"

"Si, por supuesto" dijo la diva. "¿San?"

"Si"

"¿Qué te parece si le pido a Brittany que se lleve a Tana por todo el fin de semana y nosotras dos estamos solas?"

"¿Crees que será posible?"

"Si, a ella le gusta quedarse con Brittany."

"Pero ya no voy a tener mi..." dijo Santana señalando su entrepierna.

"¿Crees que solo te quiero por eso?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a ella y pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, pegando sus cuerpos.

"No lo sé. Seguramente también me quieres porque soy sexy" dijo Santana acercando su boca a la de la diva.

"¿Mamis?" preguntó Tana en el momento en que sus labios estaban por besarse. "¿Puedo ir con uds.?"

"No." dijo Rachel. "Te vamos a llevar con la tía Brittany"

"No me gusta" dijo la niña. Pareciéndose tanto a Santana, que la latina rió por lo bajo.

"Te dije que por eso le habíamos puesto el nombre" dijo Rachel riendo y separándose de su novia, porque la niña estaba tirando de ella.

S&R

Dejaron a la niña con Brittany y fueron hacia la base. Rachel esperó una hora en el auto hasta que Santana volvió cargando sus cosas.

"Tenía que hablar con mi jefe, ver si puedo ver a mi psicólogo en la ciudad." dijo Santana acomodándose en el asiento acompañante.

"¿Psicólogo?" preguntó Rachel

"Después de todo, dicen que son situaciones traumáticas. Aunque creo que lo más traumático es el regreso y enfrentar a todos los periodistas, cuando lo único que quería era abrazarte."

"Pero eso ya terminó ¿verdad?"

"Si, por suerte. Pero al final, lo único que quiero es poder pasar tiempo contigo. Además tenemos que planear una boda"

"¿Una boda?"

"Si, siempre y cuando esta hermosa mujer quiera casarse conmigo"

"Ya te dije que si el otro día, San."

"¿No estuviste con nadie?"

"Sabes que no. No pude dormir bien en desde que desapareciste."

"Vamos a hacer algo. Hablemos de todo ese tiempo cuando estemos solas. ¿Crees que podamos dejar a Tana un tiempo más con Brittany y aprovechar el momento a solas?" preguntó Santana levantando las cejas.

"¿Estás diciendo que quieres hablar de todo esto ahora cuando volvamos a casa o cuando Tana esté con Brittany todo el fin de semana?"

"Lo segundo. Definitivamente lo segundo. Después de todo, solo quiero estar un segundo contigo. Solo contigo."

"..."

"No me malentiendas. Me encanta la sorpresa que me diste. Saber que tenemos una hija. Es algo que siempre había soñado que pasaría contigo, pero... solo necesito un par de horas contigo"

"Está bien"

S&R

"¿Para esto querías un par de horas sin Tana?" preguntó Rachel sacándole la remera a Santana. Habían entrado y caminaron juntas hasta la habitación de la diva, antes de que la latina agarrara a Rachel y comenzara a besarla.

"No veo que te estés quejando" dijo Santana desabrochando sus pantalones y luchando por sacarle, también la remera a la diva.

"Podrías usar las dos manos en una sola tarea a la vez" dijo Rachel mirando el deseo en los ojos de Santana. Recordaba bien esos ojos que la buscaban y la deseaban todo el tiempo en la secundaria y antes de partir a esa guerra.

"Rachel, no puedes imaginarte las noches en las que soñaba volver a tocarte" dijo Santana dejando finalmente sin remera a su novia, y arrancando el corpiño.

Santana decidió no seguir hablando porque ocupó su boca en envolver los pechos de la diva, quien solo acariciaba su espalda tratando de memorizar la nueva forma que tenía la piel de la latina.

Cuando Santana terminó con los pechos, le dio el tiempo suficiente a Rachel para que se sacara su pantalón, mientras ella terminaba de desnudarse.

Habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que se vieron desnudas, y a pesar de que muchas cosas habían cambiado en sus cuerpos, las dos seguían siendo tan atractivas como antes para poder dejar de lado lo que había pasado.

Santana se acostó despacio sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la diva, y volvió a besarla. Tratando de decirse que era lo que habían sentido en dos años, todo lo que habían sufrido extrañándose.

Rachel fue quien dio el primer paso, llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la latina y pasando dos dedos por los labios inferiores de su novia, evitando tocar su clítoris.

Santana cerró más los ojos, si es que esto era posible, e hizo lo mismo con su mano, mientras volvía a bajar su boca hacia los pechos de la diva.

Sin embargo, Santana fue la primera en penetrar a la otra, deteniéndose un segundo para que Rachel se acostumbrara a la intrusión y aprovechara ese tiempo también para penetrarla.

Fue tierno, despacio, como si las dos estuvieran saboreando el reencuentro y sus corazones entendieran que al final de todo estarían desde entonces siempre juntas.

Cuando llegaron al orgasmo, Santana mantuvo la compostura hasta bajar del mismo. Pero en el momento en que sus dedos estuvieron fuera de Rachel, comenzó a llorar.

La diva inmediatamente sacó sus dedos del interior y abrazó a Santana, tratando de calmarla mientras repetía una y otra vez: "ya estás en casa, San"

Una hora después, Santana se quedaba completamente dormida mientras Rachel la acomodaba debajo de las sábanas.

Le escribió una nota antes de ir a buscar a la niña a casa de Brittany.

S&R

Cuando regresaron, con Tana enojada porque habían pasado demasiado tiempo solas y a ella eso no le gustaba, Rachel descubrió que Santana seguía durmiendo.

"¿Por qué no pude estar con uds.?" preguntó Tana haciendo un puchero y mirando a Rachel entrar en la cocina.

"Sabes bien que el puchero puede funcionar con muchas personas, menos conmigo" dijo Rachel. "Yo lo inventé"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mami y mamá tenían que pasar algo de tiempo juntas, a solas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque a pesar de que mami no llore, cuando está mal, pasó mucho tiempo lejos de casa y donde estuvo lo paso muy mal" dijo Rachel caminando hasta la niña y alzándola.

"¿Como Rick y Carl en The Walking Dead?" preguntó Tana

"No me sorprende que hables tan bien, para tener dos años, pero si me sorprende que veas esas cosas. ¿Quién te hace ver The Walking Dead?" preguntó Rachel mirando los ojos casi negros de su hija.

"Tía Britt y Tía Quinn." dijo Tana

"Voy a tener que hablar con ellas." dijo Rachel besando la frente de su hija.

"¿Crees que mami dejará de tener pesadillas?" preguntó Tana

"Creo que hay una niña que se escapa de su cama por las noches a ver que está pasando" dijo Rachel

"No. Solo..." la niña dudaba de decir lo que quería decir, y Rachel pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a una muy dormida Santana aparecer en la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Solo?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Solo quería saber si era cierto que estaba ahí" dijo Tana. "Siempre hablaste de ella, y no estaba. Ahora quiero...quiero conocer a mi mami. Como Tía Britt siempre me dice: loca pero apasionada. Aunque no sé bien a que se refiere con eso"

"Eso es porque tienes dos años y hablas como una persona de 20" dijo Santana envolviendo entre sus brazos a las dos personas.

"Es que mamá me hablaba mucho cuando era bebé, entonces aprendí a hablar rápido" dijo Tana

"No me sorprende" dijo Santana bajando la mano que tenía en la espalda de Rachel para agarrar su trasero.

"Santana" dijo Rachel advirtiéndole.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron madre e hija

"Estoy pensando que fue un error ponerte el mismo nombre que tu madre" dijo Rachel saliendo del abrazo. "Ahora, ¿qué quieren comer?"

S&R

Esa noche Santana durmió un poco mejor. Igual la despertaron las pesadillas, pero su cuerpo estaba consciente de que Rachel estaba a su lado, de que Rachel estaba con ella.

PEZBERRY

"¿Por qué no puedo ir a lo de los abuelos con uds.?" preguntó Tana cuando la estaban llevando de nuevo a la casa de Brittany y Quinn.

"¿Quién dijo que íbamos a ir a Lima?" preguntó Santana. "Además, tienes que contarme cuando sucedió lo de Quinn y Brittany. Mi regreso es sorpresa, tras sorpresa."

"¿Por qué no puedo ir a lo de los abuelos con uds.?" preguntó Tana esta vez levantando un poco la voz.

"Tana" dijo Rachel de manera firme. "No hagas puchero. Sabes que conmigo no funciona. Y con mami tampoco"

Santana giró en su asiento y pudo ver el puchero de su hija. Realmente era algo poderos. Estaba por decir que la niña fuera con ellas, pero al mirar a Rachel supo que no era lo correcto. Porque Rachel estaba haciendo el mismo puchero y Santana sabía que no iba a poder ganar en esta pelea.

No hasta que se acostumbrara a uno de los dos.

El silencio cubrió las dos cuadras que faltaban hasta la casa de Brittany y Tana se bajó ofendida del auto.

"Tendrías que haberme defendido" le dijo a Santana al despedirse.

"Adiós" dijo Brittany empujando a Santana fuera de la casa.

S&R

"Hay cosas que no entiendo" dijo Santana mientras dejaban la ciudad.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Por qué vamos a Lima?"

"Porque el viaje de cuatro o cinco horas nos va a dar el tiempo suficiente para hablar. Además estoy segura de que quieres ver a tus padres."

"¿Para hablar?"

"¿Recuerdas el día que me contaste sobre tu visitante mensual? Me estabas llevando a una cita a Columbus. Pensaste que manejando ibas a controlar mis ganas de escapar y explicarme claramente antes de que expresara mi desprecio."

"Y me equivoqué. Como siempre. Lo aceptaste, como aceptaste tantas cosas sobre mi"

"Exacto. Entonces pensé. ¿Qué mejor que hacer un viaje largo y que pudiéramos hablar?"

"Gracias" dijo Santana mirando a su novia.

"De nada." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo es que mantienes un auto en una ciudad tan cara como NY?" preguntó Santana

"El trabajo va bien" dijo Rachel.

"Pero no estás trabajando ahora"

"No lo estoy. Pero porque me avisaron que venías. Pedí todas las vacaciones que me debían. Tengo casi un mes"

"¿Tan importante soy?"

"Y mucho más."

"¿Cómo sucedió, Rach? Por lo que recuerdo, siempre fuimos bastante cuidadosas en ese momento del mes"

"Parece ser que se rompió un preservativo. Esos días."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste mientras pudimos hablar todos los días?"

"No quería que salieras a cada batalla pensando en que como estaría yo, no quería que te distrajeras cada día porque ibas a ser madre. Quería que volvieras sana y salva"

"Perdón por tardar en volver"

"No fue tu culpa. Además creo que tu general no hubiera aceptado una llamada más del presidente preguntándole que estaban haciendo para traerte a casa viva."

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, cuando desapareciste en acción, empecé a llamar al presidente. Gran fanático mío. Ante mi desesperación, le dio la orden a tu general de que o te trajeran viva o encontrara tu cuerpo, porque no iba a dejar que yo sufriera por no saber que había sucedido contigo."

"Rachel, a veces me sorprende tu insistencia"

"Ey, la mujer que amo estaba desaparecida en acción. ¿Acaso tú no hubieras movido cielo y tierra para encontrarme si hubiera sido al revés?"

"Si, es cierto."

"¿Ves?"

"Gracias"

"No hay porque. Solo levantaba el teléfono y hablaba con cualquiera que me quisiera escuchar. Ahora las esposas y madres de militares me adoran porque en tu ausencia tuvieron que implementar una nueva ley que no pueden declarar a nadie muerto hasta que encuentren por lo menos una mínima prueba de que lo está"

"¿Te das cuenta el problema que creaste?"

"Si, lo sé. Pero bueno, por lo menos se van a mantener la esperanza. Si yo no tenía esperanzas de que hubieras estado viva, San. No sabía como sobrevivir si me hubieran dado la noticia."

Santana asintió y siguieron camino.

S&R

Se detuvieron a comer algo. Rachel sabía que la latina estaba pensando detenidamente que era lo que iba a contar. Por eso había elegido el viaje en auto. Sabía que Santana iba a relajarse e iba a comenzar a hablar.

Volvieron a la carretera y unos 10 minutos después de eso, la latina decidió hablar.

"Era terrible." dijo despacio, mirando hacia afuera de su ventanilla. "Al comienzo solo quería volver contigo y muchas veces solo rezaba poder hablar contigo esa noche. Pero nunca sabíamos si esa noche íbamos a poder detenernos. Era desierto, o pequeños poblados u otra vez desierto. Hubo incluso una semana en la que pensamos que de alguna manera habíamos evitado todo tipo de fronteras y no solo cruzamos un país, sino un continente. Hicimos apuestas porque algunos pensaban que estábamos en el desierto de Sahara."

Rachel solo quería tocarla, pero conocía bastante a su novia y sabía que cualquier sonido iba a hacer que la interrumpiera.

"Las noches en que no hablábamos solo soñaba en que estaba contigo, en esos últimos días sobre todo. Y después, mientras más tiempo pasaba, soñaba recordando todas nuestras citas, nuestras veces desnudas." Santana, por alguna razón necesitaba saber que la diva todavía estaba ahí con ella, así que agarró su mano, la que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios. "Y cuando me secuestraron, cuando me lastimaban tratando de saber la ubicación de alguno de los pelotones, pensaba en que si les decía cualquiera iba a vivir un día más. Y un día más vivía, porque parecía que ellos llegaban tarde siempre a donde acampaban esos pelotones u algunos otros. Creo que solo tenía suerte"

El silencio volvió a cubrir el auto durante unos cuantos kilómetros, hasta que Rachel encontró un lugar para estacionar y se abalanzó sobre su novia, que lloraba silenciosamente.

* * *

><p>No fue fácil el reencuentro con sus padres, ni con sus suegros, pero finalmente volvieron un poco más relajadas ese fin de semana.<p>

Santana seguía con sus sesiones con el psicólogo de los militares y volvía cada día con una historia más. Incluso empezó a ser un poco más abierta cuando le preguntaban y Tana solía divertirse con las locas historias que su madre contaba.

Tana era difícil igual. Era la niña que solía gritar a medianoche, cuando se suponía que las dos morenas tuvieran un momento a solas porque ella estaría durmiendo.

Era la niña que se metía entre sus madres cada vez que iban a besarse.

"Entiendo perfectamente porque interrumpe cada uno de nuestros momentos" dijo Santana la primer noche en que Rachel tuvo que volver al teatro. Después de todo ella no había visto la obra y quiso hacerlo. Esperó a la diva en su camerino, con flores y cuando terminó de cambiarse volvieron caminando.

"¿Lo entiendes?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"Si. Claramente es mi hija. Porque es bastante celosa" dijo Santana. "El problema es que no tendría que ser celosa de mi. Yo ayudé a traerla al mundo"

"Si no no estaría en este mundo, en realidad."

"Nuestra hija es especial. Tiene ambas personalidades y eso que no te tuvo al comienzo. Pero ahora te tiene, así que supongo que con lo parecida que es a ti, sin haber absorbido parte de tu personalidad, ahora que te tiene disponible, seguramente será mucho más parecida."

"¿Eso es bueno o malo?"

"Creo que va a ser bueno. Después de todo, tiene dos años y habla más que yo y con palabras que a mi me costaron años aprender."

"Si ¿por qué es eso?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que no podía olvidar, sentirse observada todo el tiempo.

"Dicen algunos que es porque pasó mucho tiempo siendo criada por mi, Brittany y Quinn" dijo la diva.

"Estamos hablando de tres personas que en realidad no saben tantas palabras como tú, Rach." dijo Santana

"Bueno, la verdad es que le hablaba todo el tiempo. Siempre le contaba historias sobre nosotras, cosas sobre ti. Desde el momento en que la tuve en mis brazos, incluso en el auto cuando íbamos a esa conferencia de prensa" dijo Rachel.

"Eso es mas creíble" dijo Santana recibiendo un pequeño golpe en su brazo por parte de su novia.

* * *

><p>Uno de esos días, más precisamente el día que Santana cumplía un mes con su novia desde su regreso, esperó que Rachel acostara a Tana y, después de ella misma leerle un cuento a la niña, caminó despacio hasta la habitación que compartía con Rachel.<p>

La diva ya la estaba esperando, después de todo era uno de esos extraños días libres que ella tenía.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"¿Si?"

"Sé que hablamos de casarnos y todo eso, pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"Pero me gustaría hacerlo de una forma más tradicional"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel viendo como Santana caminaba hacia el armario y agarraba el pequeño bolso de viaje que como soldado tenía. No lo había tocado. No tenía ropa ahí adentro. Después de hurgar un minuto, dio media vuelta y arrodillándose en una de sus piernas, extendió un pequeño anillo.

"¿Querrías casarte conmigo?" preguntó Santana y Rachel saltó de la cama para correr a abrazarla y besarla y decirle que si varias veces.

"Creo que es correspondiente algo de sexo para celebrar" dijo la diva despacio en su oído.

"Si." dijo Santana soltando a su, ahora prometida, y caminando hacia la cama.

Rachel caminó hacia la puerta, dando una vuelta de llave para que Tana no entrara de golpe.

Al darse vuelta, encontró a Santana acostada sobre su espalda, ya desnuda y su miembro atento, esperando.

Se desnudó despacio mientras caminaba hacia la cama, y se sentó sobre la entrepierna de Santana.

"Es raro que quieras iniciar con esta posición" dijo pegando sus torsos y besando a Santana.

"Sabes bien que no importa en que posición iniciemos esto o lo terminemos" dijo la latina agarrando la cintura de la diva y moviéndola.

No, Rachel sabía muy bien que no importaba que posición tuvieran en estos momentos. Era, al fin y al cabo, la primera vez en más de dos años que volvían a tener sexo con el "juguete" mensual de Santana.

Rachel enderezó entonces su torso, y comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el miembro de Santana, mientras acariciaba su estómago.

Santana solo estaba feliz al verla moverse encima de ella, con toda la pasión que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo.

Sintió que Rachel ahorcaba su miembro y que estaba cerca del orgasmo. No la culpaba por el poco tiempo que había pasado, porque al final de todo, ella también estaba a punto de explotar.

Lo hicieron juntas y mientras bajaban del orgasmo, Santana seguía tan dura como al principio.

"¿Tanto así?" preguntó Rachel apretando el miembro con sus músculos interiores.

"Ey, no puedes culpar a una chica que te extraña, y a su miembro que te extrañó más" dijo Santana levantándose y acostando a la diva en donde ella estaba antes, para así seguir entrando y saliendo de ella hasta un nuevo orgasmo.

Mientras bajaban del mismo, un pequeño golpe en la puerta les hizo saber que de alguna forma habían despertado a Tana.

"¿Mamis, están bien?" preguntó la niña.

"Tienes que ponerle unas rejas así no se puede mover de su cama" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"Por lo menos no la acostumbré a dormir con nosotras" dijo Rachel.

Santana sonrió y salió de encima y de adentro de la diva. Tapándose con la sábana. Rachel agarró la bata y caminó despacio hacia la puerta, asegurándole a su hija que todo estaba bien.

"¿Qué estás haciendo despierta?" preguntó agachándose para levantar a su hija.

"Escuché ruidos raros, pensé que les estaba pasando algo. "dijo Tana mirando a Santana con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Ruidos raros?¿Qué te ha hecho ver tía Brittany últimamente?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia el cuarto de la niña.

"¿No puedo dormir con uds.?" preguntó Tana

"No" dijo Rachel. "Sabes que eso no está permitido."

"¿Van a volver a cerrar la puerta con llave?" preguntó la niña. "Porque no me gusta, prefiero saber que está pasando."

"No, no vamos a volver a cerrar la puerta con llave" dijo Rachel acostando a la niña en la cama.

"¿La pueden dejar abierta del todo? Así veo para adentro" dijo Tana

"Si, la puedo dejar. Pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" preguntó la diva. "Trata de ser un poco más niña, después de todo tienes poco más de dos años"

"No me importa. Tía Britt dice que soy como tú pero mucho más pequeña. Y tía Quinn dice que soy un maldito hobbit inteligente" dijo Tana

"Voy a hablar con tus tías. Ahora duerme" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la frente.

"Mama, tendrías que bañarte. Estás toda transpirada" dijo la niña cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué no puedo ir a la luna de miel?" preguntó Tana mirando a sus madres, recién casadas, preparar la valija.<p>

"Porque la luna de miel es para personas que recién se casan. No para niñas sabelotodos" dijo Santana golpeando la nariz de la niña con la punta de su dedo.

"No soy sabelotodo" dijo Tana

"Si lo eres. Además, deberías dejar que tus mamis tengan la luna de miel sin que estés presente." dijo Quinn entrando en la habitación, junto a Brittany.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Tana

"Porque así pueden encargar un hermanito, para ti." dijo Brittany.

"Pero yo quiero elegir. ¿Me pueden dejar el catálogo?" preguntó Tana

"No. Va a ser cuestión de las mamis preparar todo para ver como sale" dijo Brittany.

"Oh..." dijo Tana estirando las manos hacia Rachel que ya había terminado de armar su valija. Alzó a la niña y la hizo girar.

"Tendrías que olvidar algunas cuantas palabras cuando volvamos" dijo Rachel mirando a su hija.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Tana

"Porque sino vamos a ir y vamos a ver si eres super inteligente." dijo Rachel

"¿En serio? Eso sería genial" dijo Tana

"Pensar que el día que nos conocimos parecía una niña de dos años" dijo Santana.

"Eso es porque tía Britt me dijo que lo hiciera así. Porque dijo que sino me ibas a meter en una feria de curiosidades. Sea lo que sea que eso signifique" dijo Tana

"Hubiera sido posible." dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Bueno, el taxi está abajo. El auto ya está guardado y con llave, y sin gasolina así no gasta tanto." dijo Quinn

"Nos vemos en dos semanas" dijo Santana agarrando sus maletas y las de la diva, para dejar el departamento después de dejar un enorme beso en la frente de Tana y darle un enorme abrazo.

* * *

><p>No alcanzaron a llegar a su destino, sin tener novedades.<p>

En el avión, Rachel acercó su boca al oído de Santana y le dijo que estaba nuevamente embarazada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello Kitties!<strong>_

_**¿Cómo están? Pongo esta parte en negrita, para que vean que es mas importante en vez de todas las cosas que digo antes.**_

_**Esta es la última aventura en por lo menos unos 10 días. Quizás menos. **_

_**Mi mente está saturada y además como ya lo venía avisando, solo aviso que por estos días es la última.**_

_**Espero tener tiempo para ir escribiendo las aventuras que están programadas y empezar con la 100 que espero que me salga especial. **_

_**Bueno, me voy a ver si termino con Marcadas. Lamentablemente no pude terminar No me estoy haciendo más joven. (Hablo de terminar un nuevo capítulo)**_

_**Espero que estén bien, y nos vemos pronto! **_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**MacielSL: **jajajaja si, fue la mejor frase que podría haber terminado. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos y que estés bien! Nos vemos pronto!_

_**lopz:** jajaja si, eso es porque salió mi parte nerd. Cada cosa nombrada en ese capítulo la he visto. Y la adoro. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**ladea:** consejo: si solo ves la serie, lee los libros porque no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Si te gusta la serie, los libros son espectaculares. Mucho mejor. Y eso que es una de las mejores series. Ya dicho esto, sin ánimos de ofender, simplemente me gusta recomendar los libros, muchas gracias por la review! Y saludos!_

_**Gabu: **jajaja leelos! No sabes lo que están. Son geniales. Jajaja nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos y espero que te haya gustado!_

_Kitties, abajo dejo la lista de lo que va a ir hasta ahora..._

_El orden que les doy es solo eso, un orden "numérico" pero no sé en que orden los voy a publicar. Empezarán a partir del 92. Me voy a guardar el 100 ;) y terminará en el 112 o 122 todo depende. El final del pedido puede cambiar. Los capítulos que tienen una barra entre ambos, es porque ya son continuación del primero en el mismo renglón. _

_**19 – Te extrañé**_

_**24 – Rachel Hood**_

_**41 – El secreto.**_

_**43 – Resolución de Ecuaciones/79 – Pistas **_

_**60 – El camino a la felicidad.**_

_**Pezberry Week 1 – 2 Viviendo Juntas**_

_**Pezberry Week 2 – 3 Un campamento demasiado extraño**_

_Entonces __salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas__) pueden pedirme alguna de las otras para hacer una continuación o precuela. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	97. Pasos Felices

**Título: ****Pasos Felices.**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,677**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Sentir que no se merecía que Rachel la recibiera de vuelta, no era fácil. Más toda la culpa que ella misma sentía. Pero Rachel era tan especial que solo quería que su relación volviera a ser igual o mejor que antes. Continuación capítulo 60: El camino a la felicidad.**

**Rating: ****M**

****Fecha de Publicación: 04/03****/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Pasos Felices.<strong>**

Rachel era comprensible.

Solo en el punto de vista de Santana.

Porque Rachel no debería haberla aceptado de nuevo cuando regresó de L.A. Rachel debería haberle dicho que no.

Pero Santana estaba dispuesta a merecer su puesto de novia al lado de Rachel a pesar de que sintiera que no lo mereciera y que la mayoría de sus amigos en común pensaran que no debía estar ahí.

Kurt, a pesar de todo, fue quien más rápidamente la aceptó. Incluso se sentó con ella y escuchó toda la explicación de la historia antes de emitir alguna opinión. Lloraba al final y abrazó a la latina, mientras Rachel dormía en la cama.

Cama que Santana compartía solo en el sentido de que podía dormir con ella nuevamente, pero no se había animado a tocarla.

Aunque quería tocarla. No se animaba más allá de los besos.

Quinn, bueno, Quinn era otro tema. Porque la rubia había hecho algo bueno al dejarla volver con el amor de su vida.

Y para Santana ver a Rachel moverse dormida, acurrucándose en su cuerpo y susurrando su nombre, era más que suficiente, por ahora.

"¿Y hoy que vas a hacer?" preguntó Kurt esa mañana. Había vuelto a la ciudad hacía unos 3 días, y todavía no había hecho más que ir a buscar a Rachel al teatro todos los días.

"Voy a buscar trabajo" dijo Santana.

"¡Qué bueno!" dijo Kurt. "¿Qué hiciste en...bueno...allá?"

"Nada. Me convertí en la mucama de, bueno, ella" dijo Santana

"Pero todavía tienes tu título, y tu anterior experiencia. ¿Por qué no averiguas en tu antigua empresa?" preguntó Kurt

"Esa es una buena idea" dijo Santana levantándose. "Voy a despertar a Rachel. ¿Kurt, crees que debería haberme aceptado de nuevo?"

"Es la octava vez que me preguntas lo mismo en los tres días. Tendrías que aprovechar el momento y disfrutar que estás junto a ella." dijo Kurt poniendo una mano en el hombro de la latina.

"Mucha presión, mucha presión" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Ve a despertarla." dijo Kurt sonriendo también.

S&R

"¿Por qué viniste conmigo?" preguntó Santana.

"Pensé que además de estar dentro del departamento, hablando, podríamos seguir haciendo eso, en la ciudad." dijo la diva sonriendo.

"No creo que sea lugar para que sigamos hablando."

"Entendí cuando te fuiste. Estoy feliz de que regresaras. Tendrías que dejar de esforzarte tanto, San. Eres, después de todo, el amor de mi vida" dijo la diva. "Me alegra que hayas regresado, sobre todo."

"Pero...pero..."dijo Santana

"Pero nada, Santana. Ahora tenemos que volver a organizar nuestros días así podemos pasar tiempo juntas" dijo Rachel. "Ahora, ¿tienes currículums?"

"Sabía que algo me había olvidado en esto de buscar trabajos." dijo Santana.

"No creo que te hayas olvidado. Creo que lo has hecho a propósito, para ver si yo te hacía acordar."

"Puede ser." dijo Santana

Rachel sonrió y siguieron caminando hasta en encontrar un lugar en donde Santana podía sacarse la foto e imprimir el currículum con la misma.

S&R

"¿Cuándo voy a poder ver la obra?" preguntó Santana mientras acompañaba a Rachel al teatro.

"Cuando quieras. Simplemente como no dijiste nada en estos días, no quise presionarte" dijo la diva.

"¿Presionarme?" preguntó Santana.

"No quería que te metieras a ver algo que no tenías ganas" dijo Rachel

"Pero ¿no sabes las veces que me conformé con ver solo un corto video en youtube?" preguntó Santana.

"Basta" dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia adelante y girando para quedar al frente de la latina. "Basta"

"Rachel..."

"Sé, de cierta forma, porque yo viví el otro lado de esta separación, como te sentiste. Pero, San, ahora estamos juntas." dijo la diva agarrando el rostro de la latina entre sus manos. "¿Podríamos disfrutar ahora que volvimos a estar juntas?¿Olvidar lo que pasó y tratar de seguir adelante?"

"¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si lo único que siento es culpa? Nunca tendría que haberme ido y nunca tendrías que haberme aceptado de nuevo" dijo Santana en voz baja. No podía encontrar los ojos de Rachel porque sabía que iba a llorar.

"Santana, te fuiste pensando que estabas haciendo lo correcto para ayudar a una amiga. Sabes bien que si hubiera sido al revés yo también lo hubiera hecho. Y volviste a mi. ¿No entiendes? Le pediste a ella que buscara su felicidad. ¿Por qué no puedes encontrarla tú?¿Acaso yo no soy tu felicidad? Si volviste hasta aquí, si...paso todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba obrando erróneamente, ¿por qué sigues sintiendo culpa por lo que sucedió entre nosotras? Yo no dejé de amarte. Nunca dejé de hacerlo. Y era lo que más me costaba, porque todas las mañanas me levantaba pensando que quizás durante esa noche te acostaste con ella."

"Sabes que nunca lo hice." dijo Santana sintiendo lágrimas caer en su rostro. "Casi...casi sucede, pero somos tan iguales, Rach. Y cada vez, cada vez yo solo pensaba en ti. En que esos brazos que me estaban tocando eran los tuyos. En que solo quería que estuvieras a mi lado."

"Entonces ¿por qué no puedes aprovechar este momento?" dijo la diva soltando el rostro de Santana despacio, limpiando las lágrimas. "Estamos juntas de nuevo. Si, nos va a costar acostumbrarnos pero no hemos cambiado. Simplemente tenemos una nube encima nuestro que se va a ir de a poco. No debemos apresurarnos. Ahora solo tenemos que volver a conocernos. Igualmente no creo que hubiéramos cambiado mucho."

"Yo no cambié mucho. Solo puedo cocinar grandes comidas para treinta personas en solo un par de horas" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?" dijo Rachel. "Eso puede ser útil para cuando recibamos a nuestros amigos de Lima. Con Noah y Finn ya tenemos una cena para 25 personas"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Van a venir?" preguntó Santana asustándose.

"No en el tiempo futuro cercano" dijo Rachel saludando al guardia del teatro, entrando en el mismo, siempre seguida por Santana que no soltaba su mano.

"No me asustes así" dijo Santana. "Es muy cruel"

"¿Por qué?"

"Rachel, sabes bien todo lo que dijeron cuando se enteraron cuando me fui con ella. Imagina todo lo que van a decir cuando se enteren que solo volví y me paré al frente tuyo y tú me recibiste con los brazos abiertos"

"Santana, lo que ellos digan me tiene sin cuidado. Lo sabes" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de su camerino. Santana no se había dado cuenta, pero esa era la primera vez que ponía un pie ahí.

"Esto...¿tanto?" preguntó la latina viendo muchas fotos del tiempo que pasaron juntas antes de que ella se fuera.

"Te extrañaba. Era la única forma de saber que no podía irme con cientos de mujeres que me esperaban afuera"

"¿Tantas? Cuando salgamos me las señalas y van a conocer a Santana López" dijo la latina haciendo sonar sus dedos.

"No seas exagerada. No me fui con ninguna" dijo Rachel comenzando a desvestirse. Santana dio media vuelta para no ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de la diva. "Y con eso también deberías dejar de ser exagerada"

"¿Con qué?" preguntó Santana sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo.

"Con no mirarme cuando me estoy desnudando. ¿Cuántas veces nos vimos desnudas? Y no me salgas que es porque te sientes culpable por lo que sucedió o porque no crees que me mereces" dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, pero puedo ir paso a paso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana.

"Si, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras." dijo Rachel. "Mientras tanto, me voy a la obra. Mañana te pido un asiento en primera fila para que puedas ver la obra. No permiten gente al costado, por los cambios de vestuario y eso"

"De acuerdo. Igual si dejo la puerta abierta, ¿te puedo escuchar?"

"Si. Pero si vas al baño aunque sea, que es esa puerta de ahí, cierra la principal."

"De acuerdo"

"Nos vemos en un rato" dijo Rachel besando a la latina y partiendo hacia la obra.

S&R

"Si me devuelves la mano, esto se va a terminar más rápido" dijo Rachel. Tenía que firmar los autógrafos de todas las noches.

"No quiero devolverte la mano. Una de esas que te miran con estrellas en los ojos te va a robar" dijo Santana.

"Solo si eres tú me van a robar" dijo Rachel.

"¿Yo?"

"Si, solo me iría contigo. Ahora ¿me puedes devolver la mano así firmo los autógrafos?" preguntó Rachel y Santana asintió y la dejó ir despacio.

* * *

><p>"Hoy estás feliz." dijo Kurt mirando a Santana cuando se despertó al día siguiente. "Y no escuché ruidos extraños, así que supongo que solo te has comenzado a sacar algunas de las piedras que tienes en la espalda"<p>

"¿Has cambiado de profesión? Si quieres, ahora que estás despierto, voy y despierto a Rachel para hacer esos ruidos extraños" dijo la latina.

"No, gracias. Solo que tengo novedades y no quiero arruinarte el día" dijo Kurt

"¿Llamaron de mi antigua empresa para decirme que obtuve el mismo puesto?" preguntó Santana

"No, pensé que eso se hacía a tu celular. ¿Sabes que no tenemos línea fija en esta casa?" preguntó Kurt

"No es una casa, es un departamento, Kurt" dijo Santana

"Esa no es la noticia" dijo Kurt.

"¿Entonces?"

"Parece ser que llegó a Lima la noticia de que dejaste a...bueno, ya sabemos quien, y volviste con Rachel." dijo Kurt justo cuando la diva entraba en el espacio auditivo de sus palabras.

"Oh, Dios." dijo Santana

"No vas a huir. Te vas a quedar aquí. Y si alguno habla, yo voy a responder" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina desde atrás.

"¿Quién fue el primero en reaccionar?" preguntó Santana

"Brittany. Llamó gritando y no pude descifrar que es lo que dice. ¿Quieres que te ponga el mensaje?" preguntó Kurt

"No por ahora. ¿El segundo?" preguntó Rachel

"Puckerman" dijo Kurt

"¿Noah?¿Cómo sonaba?" preguntó Rachel.

"No sonaba a nada. Dijo que solo quería sentarse, hablar y entender, y que después le debían un tour por la ciudad de las chicas" dijo Kurt

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Estaba en la estación de ferrocarril" dijo Kurt

"El primero en venir es Puckerman. ¿Sabes lo que va a hacerme Puckerman?" preguntó Santana girando para agarrar los hombros de la diva. "Va a rostizarme a la parrilla."

"Eso no puede suceder. Soy vegana ¿recuerdas?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Una esta exagerando y la otra no entiende nada. Pueden ser mi propia comedia televisiva, todos los días, sin necesidad de televisión" dijo Kurt

"¿Tú tampoco entiendes?" preguntó Santana mirando a Kurt. "Va a matarme"

"Estás exagerando. Y mucho" dijo Rachel.

"Creo que si, a quien realmente le debes temer es a Cassandra July" dijo Kurt

"¿Tu ex profesora?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva.

"Nos hicimos buenas amigas durante tu ausencia" dijo Rachel. "Pero no tienes que tenerle miedo."

"¿No tengo que tenerle miedo? Rachel, sabes bien que esa mujer es como Sue Sylvester elevada a la enésima potencia" dijo Santana

"No, en realidad es mucho más buena. Parecía que era así durante las horas de clase. Pero fuera de las horas de clase, no era nada parecido." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuántas amenazas de muerte voy a recibir en la primer semana?" preguntó Santana

"En serio, Santana. Los dos fueron bastantes comprensivos." dijo Rachel.

"Si, solo quisieron matarte tres o cuatro veces, nada más" dijo Kurt

"No estás ayudando en nada, Kurt" dijo Rachel estirando la cabeza para ver a su amigo detrás de Santana.

"Lo siento. Es muy divertido." dijo Kurt. "Nunca creí que la piel de Santana podría volverse blanca"

"¿Por qué Noah te llamó?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque tenía miedo de que tú hicieras escapar a Santana. O algo así me dijo" dijo Kurt

"¿Ves? Viene a matarme" dijo Santana

"No viene a matarte" dijo Rachel.

"No me vas a dejar sola en todo el día. Vas a llamar al teatro y vas a decir que estás enferma." dijo Santana.

"Hoy es mi día libre" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Mejor así." dijo Santana

"Me voy a trabajar. Espero que uds. hagan algo un poco más productivo. Digo porque si una está exagerando en su mente como va a salir todo cuando vuelva a ver a todos nuestros amigos, y la otra está planeando como volver a tener sexo con la primera, no van a llegar a ninguna parte" dijo Kurt

"¡Kurt!" dijo Rachel.

"Es comprensible. Son dos años" dijo el joven dejando su taza sucia en la pileta y saliendo del departamento.

"Van a matarme" dijo Santana dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel y caminando hacia el baño.

"Por lo menos no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Kurt sobre sexo" dijo la diva resoplando y caminando a preparse el desayuno.

S&R

"No vengo a matarte" dijo Noah Puckerman a las 11 de la mañana, cuando Santana abrió la puerta del departamento después de escuchar dos golpes.

La latina solo hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mirando detenidamente al joven.

"En serio. No vengo a matarte" dijo Puck entrando en el departamento y dejando un pequeño bolso al lado de la puerta. "Solo quiero escuchar tu parte de la historia, insultarte un poco por lo que hiciste, insultar un poco a Quinn y después los tres podemos salir a dar vueltas por la ciudad."

"Pero ¿no vas a matarme?" preguntó Santana

"Nadie va a matar a nadie" dijo Rachel apareciendo con ropa limpia detrás de Puck.

"Puede ser que yo pueda matar a una mosca o dos" dijo Cassandra July apareciendo detrás de la diva.

"Oh...listo. Ya está. Rachel quiero que me cremen" dijo Santana

"Deja de exagerar" dijo Rachel empujando a Noah y metiéndose en el departamento.

"Santana López. Nunca creí que iba a conocerte en persona. Es más, por un momento pensé que eras producto de la imaginación de Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra entrando detrás de la diva.

"¿Está soltera?¿No quiere algo de acción?" preguntó Puck levantando sus cejas al ver a la rubia.

"Siéntate, Santana" dijo Cassandra ignorando a Puckerman. "Queremos escuchar tu parte de la historia."

"Yo ya se las conté." dijo Rachel volviendo a entrar al living y sentándose en el sillón al lado de Santana quien se había sentado ante la orden de Cassandra.

"Queremos saber ambas partes de la historia." dijo Puck.

"Está bien." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel y empezando a hablar.

S&R

"Bueno, estoy convencida." dijo Cassandra cuando la historia coincidía y además, Santana estaba tan asustada de ellos dos, que realmente no tenía lugar para mentir cuando empezaron a preguntar. "No me caes del todo bien, porque recién te conozco. Pero estoy segura de que si Schwimmer me cayó bien eventualmente, tú también lo harás"

"Gracias" dijo Santana

"Yo estoy decepcionado porque no hubo escenas sexuales entre tú y Quinn que podrías haber detallado para que nosotros entendiéramos que no sentías nada por ella" dijo Noah.

"No seas tan asqueroso, Puckerman" dijo Rachel sacándole la lengua a su amigo.

"Bueno, ahora, vamos a comer. Tengo hambre. Y si esos currículums en la mesa me están diciendo algo, una de las dos está buscando trabajo" dijo Cassandra. "Yo invito. Por el reencuentro"

"¿Los papeles esos sobre la mesa, hablan?" preguntó Noah

"Si, está buscando trabajo" dijo Rachel.

"No puedo vivir de...¿de qué estoy viviendo? No lo sé" dijo Santana levantándose y agarrando su bolso y el de Rachel.

S&R

"¿Voy a escuchar sonidos sexuales del reencuentro esta noche?" preguntó Puck mientras caminaban abrazados los tres de nuevo hacia el departamento. Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana y habían pasado todo el día y gran parte de la noche con Cassandra quien solo hacía preguntas a Santana.

"No" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque no lo vamos a hacer con éste en el departamento. Con Kurt es una cosa, porque mañana tenemos una histérica más en el mismo lugar donde vivimos que se va a quejar todo el día. Pero Puckerman, no. Puckerman va a querer entrometerse y que compartamos el sentimiento" dijo Santana

"Es cierto" dijo Noah

"¿Por qué de pronto estamos hablando de sexo?" preguntó Santana

"Yo solo pregunté porque no tendríamos sexo con Noah en el departamento. El resto lo hablaste tú" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora que recuerdo..." dijo Santana mirando a la diva.

"No recuerdes nada. Porque vas a exagerar" dijo Puck. "Hablando de recuerdos, Finn casi se afeita todo porque quería venir a conquistar a Rachel. Por suerte volviste justo a tiempo."

"¿Por qué iba a afeitarse?" preguntó Santana

"Porque como a Rachel le gustan las mujeres, y el cree que es una cuestión de piel suave, se iba a afeitar." dijo Noah. "Esperé hasta que se afeitara las piernas y la entrepierna antes de darle la noticia de que habías regresado."

"Eso va a ser divertido de ver" dijo Rachel. "Por suerte lo detuviste."

"Si por suerte" dijo Noah

"¿Cuándo te enteraste que volví?" preguntó Santana

"Ayer a la mañana." dijo Puck

"¿Cuándo le dijiste que volví?" preguntó Santana

"Le dejé un mensaje esta mañana" dijo Noah. "Por supuesto que ayer pasé todo el día convenciéndolo. Casi logro que se depile, pero no es tan valiente" dijo Puck.

"Eso hubiera pagado por ver" dijo Santana.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman se fue sin decir nada, dos días después. No dijo nada porque encontró a las dos morenas durmiendo abrazadas en la cama. Y no quiso despertarlas.<p>

A pesar de que no había logrado escucharlas tener sexo, no le importo. Vio a Rachel bien, y ese era su motivo para ir a hablar con Santana. Quería saber sobre su princesa. Quería ver como estaba.

Él había sido la primer persona en acercarse cuando Santana se fue. Él y Kurt. Extrañamente. Pudieron engañar a Finn, diciéndole que de alguna manera Santana se había marchado pero había dejado embarazada a Rachel.

Finn tardó casi un año en darse cuenta de que una mujer no podía dejar embarazada a otra mujer. Pero junto a Kurt pasaron casi un año riéndose cada vez que lo recordaban.

Rachel también reía, pero no llegaba a sus ojos. Fue algo normal durante el tiempo que las dos morenas estuvieron separadas.

Dejó un beso en la frente de Rachel, tratando de no despertarlas y una nota en la mesa de noche.

Kurt lo acompañó hasta la estación y volvió a Lima pensando en como hacer para calmar las aguas con el resto de sus amigos.

S&R

Santana despertó antes que la diva y vio la nota de Puckerman del lado de Rachel. La leyó sin moverse de la cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel quien había quedado con mitad del cuerpo debajo de la latina.

"Estoy leyendo la carta que Puck dejó" dijo Santana mirando hacia los ojos de Rachel. "Esta posición sería más interesante si estuviéramos desnudas"

Rachel solo sonrió y levantó un poco su pierna. La que estaba justo entre las de Santana. Besó a la latina en el momento en que su muslo hizo contacto con su entrepierna.

Santana se dio cuenta que seguir esperando era demasiado para las dos. Sus cuerpos parecían arder y solo estaban en contacto a través de ropa.

Por lo tanto, ésta vez no hizo ningún intento de detenerlo y después de todo, Rachel le había pedido que comience a dejar el pasado atrás.

Rachel metió sus manos debajo de la remera de Santana, y llevando sus manos a los pechos de ella, aprovechando que no usaba un corpiño para dormir.

Santana acomodó mejor su cuerpo, quedando entonces sobre las piernas abiertas de la diva y dejando que ésta le sacara la remera en el proceso.

Los besos se intensificaron, y los gemidos, a pesar de que todavía no habían tocado las partes más erógenas de la otra.

Santana no quería apresurar las cosas, por eso se sorprendió a si misma, cuando su cuerpo se arqueó hacia la diva, y emitió un pequeño grito al sentir los dedos de ella en sus labios inferiores.

Rachel volvió a besarla, simplemente porque necesitaba el sabor de la latina en su boca.

Santana había perdido todo sentido de la realidad, y solo podía razonar las caricias de Rachel en su propio cuerpo.

La diva se dio cuenta de esto, y empujó a la latina hasta cambiar posición, quedando ella arriba y con sus dedos entrando despacio en Santana.

Sabía que no iba a doler, a pesar del tiempo que ambas habían pasado sin tener sexo, simplemente porque sus dedos estaban completamente húmedos.

Y empezó a embestirla hasta llevarla a un orgasmo y prestando atención a todos los signos de la latina. Cuando sintió sus dedos ahogarse dentro de la latina, cuando supo que ya estaba cerca, dijo lo que tenía ganas de decir desde que ella había vuelto.

"Te amo, Santana"

Esas tres palabras llevaron a la latina hacia el orgasmo y mientras bajaba del mismo, solo repetía una y otra vez, que la amaba.

S&R

"Pero no puedo haber visto eso. Ante ni siquiera me enteraba" dijo Kurt saliendo del cuarto de las morenas refregándose los ojos.

"No sabía que ibas a entrar a nuestro cuarto apenas volvieras" dijo Rachel siguiéndolo, tapada con una de las sábanas.

"Por lo menos las vi desnudas, no teniendo sexo" dijo Kurt sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. "¿Y?¿Fue cómo antes?"

"¿En serio quieres saberlo?" preguntó Rachel sentándose también.

"Solo quiero saber si has sido tan feliz como eras antes" dijo Kurt. "Pero creo que sería una pregunta estúpida ahora que veo tu cara"

"Fue tal como lo recordaba y mejor" dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo. Muy lindo el detalle. Ahora...Puck se fue contento. Vio que era tal y como las tres han contado la historia."

"¿Las tres?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Cuando Quinn se enteró que en Lima ya sabían le escribió un correo electrónico larguísimo a Mercedes explicándole lo que había pasado. Ya tenían tu versión de los hechos, la cual coincidía con la de ella. Y ahora van a tener la de Puck."

"Eso va a ser un montón de historias en cuya reunión con Schuester semanal van a poder compartir" dijo Santana entrando en la cocina.

"Eso es verdad." dijo Kurt. "¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?"

"¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso a la mañana?" preguntó Santana

"Creo que es porque siempre te veo vestida" dijo Kurt. "Cuando tu novia aquí está con solo una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo."

"Me sacaste de la cama." dijo la diva.

"Pero te di tiempo como para que te pongas algo más que un poco de tela" dijo Kurt.

"De acuerdo. Uds. dos están completamente raros." dijo Santana

"Eso es porque Rachel aquí está todavía en el mundo orgásmico" dijo Kurt

"¡Kurt!" dijo la diva riendo.

"Bueno, antes de que empiecen con las bromas, tenía un mensaje en el celular. Mi antigua empresa me pidió que me aparezca hoy antes de las cinco. Así que voy a ir a ver que es lo que quieren. Ojalá sea darme un puesto." dijo Santana

"Recién me doy cuenta que tienes un traje de negocios puesto. Pero ¿ese no era de antes de que te marches?" preguntó Kurt

"Dejé mucha ropa acá. Tengo suerte de que todavía me entre" dijo Santana

"Te acompaño hasta la puerta." dijo Rachel.

"Vamos a tener que inventar un nombre para ese momento en el tiempo." dijo Kurt

"Solo vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a nombrarlo" dijo Rachel.

"Si. Eso" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva y arrastrándola hasta la puerta. "¿Me vas a desear suerte?"

"Suerte" dijo Rachel besando a la latina. "Avísame apenas termine la reunión"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana.

S&R

Santana esperó a Rachel a la salida del teatro. Su reunión había durado más de lo imaginado, mientras sus anteriores nuevos jefes preparaban toda la documentación para volver a emplearla. No era que se sorprendiera. Cuando Santana se presentó, además de aprender rápidamente los manejes de la empresa, hizo varios cursos administrativos, por lo tanto la aceptaron sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero no había podido ver a Rachel antes de irse al teatro y ahora quería hablar con ella. Además de llevarla a cenar.

Algo que no habían hecho todavía. Por lo menos solas y menos después del reencuentro sexual.

Rachel salió a firmar los autógrafos y fue a la primera que notó. Le guiñó el ojo e hizo todo lo que debía hacer antes de caminar hacia ella.

"Una flor para otra flor" dijo Santana después de darle un beso.

"Eso es muy cliché. Y si me hubieras intentado conquistar con ese tipo de frase, seguramente no estaríamos hoy aquí" dijo la diva.

"Es cierto." dijo Santana mirando la rosa que tenía en la mano. "Pero quería regalarte una rosa. Fue un impulso de último momento."

"¿Obtuviste el trabajo?" preguntó la diva

"Si, ya firmé. Empiezo el lunes." dijo Santana. "Aunque desde mañana tengo que ir a ver como se manejan las cosas así recupero la memoria."

"Que bueno. Eso es genial. ¿A dónde vamos a comer?" preguntó Cassandra July apareciendo detrás de las morenas. "Las vi salir del teatro juntas, así que me colé" agregó al ver las caras de sorpresa.

"No vas a seguir haciéndole preguntas a Santana. Creo que ya pasó tu prueba." dijo Rachel. "Con la cual, si recuerdas bien, yo no estaba de acuerdo porque te dije claramente que la iba a pasar"

"Tu fe ciega no es mi problema." dijo Cassandra. "Eres mi amiga, tengo que protegerte antes de que alguien pueda lastimarte."

"Cassie" dijo Rachel.

"Lo sé. Santana no puede lastimarte porque es el amor de tu vida así como tú eres el amor de su vida, bla, bla, bla." dijo Cassandra. "Y yo tengo hambre. Y necesito consejos amorosos. Es probable que pueda haber conocido a alguien la otra noche."

"Dime que no es Puckerman" dijo Santana

"No, por favor. A ese chico no lo toco ni con un chorro de soda." dijo Cassandra. "Ahora vayamos a hablar"

"Disculpa, San" dijo la diva agarrando a la rubia y alejándola de la latina.

"¿Qué sucede Schwimmer?" preguntó Cassandra cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de Santana para que no pudiera oír.

"¿Podrías dejar que esta noche estemos ella y yo? Mañana puedes venir con nosotras después del teatro al departamento y hablamos. Pero...esta noche..." dijo Rachel.

"¿Tuvieron sexo?¿Cuándo fue?" preguntó Cassandra

"Esta mañana." dijo Rachel. "¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? Nunca te pido nada"

"Es cierto que nunca me pides nada. Pero está bien. Puedo notar que estás bien. Nos vemos mañana" dijo Cassandra saludando a Santana desde lejos y marchándose hacia otro lado.

"¿Cómo lo lograste?" preguntó la latina.

"Se lo pedí" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Meses después, Rachel vio a Santana salir rumbo al aeropuerto a buscar a Quinn que venía de visita.<p>

Sabía que las dos tenían que hablar y realmente nunca había sentido tanta confianza.

Quinn y Santana tuvieron un reencuentro un poco frío, hasta que se sentaron en el taxi y hablaron hasta el hotel de la rubia. Decidió que lo mejor era quedarse ahí hasta poder sentarse a hablar con las dos morenas.

Igualmente a pesar de lo que había pasado antes, entre las tres, el reencuentro fue tranquilo.

Quinn estaba buscando su propia felicidad y podía notar claramente que las dos morenas eran felices sin que ella estuviera metiéndose en el medio.

Fue por eso que cuando Santana la acompañó al aeropuerto antes de volver a L.A. Le dio algo que la latina se había olvidado al otro lado del país.

"Espero que por lo menos me inviten" dijo cuando vio el rostro de Santana mirar el anillo. Lo había comprado antes de ir a L.A. Era el anillo con el que le iba a pedir a Rachel casamiento.

"Seguro que si. Espero que encuentres alguna forma de ser feliz" dijo la latina.

"Santana, es increíble, pero antes no notaba que al verlas juntas uds. dos se complementan. Espero algún día encontrar a alguien así. Que me complemente."

"Por favor, mantente alejada de Quarterbacks con bajo nivel intelectual."

"Santana, me alegra saber que estás dando pasos hacia tu felicidad." dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"A mi también" dijo la latina abrazando a su amiga, antes de verla subir al avión y volver al departamento con su diva. Pensando en donde iba a poder esconder ese anillo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties...<em>

_volviendo a esto, quizás publique el 98 pasado mañana. Ya está listo, solo quiero ver como continuó con el 99 o cual elijo antes de seguir publicando como loca. _

_El tiempo es poco pero no quiero atrasarme mucho._

_Espero que estén bien, gracias por esperarme. Solo quería tomarme unos días, aunque no dejé de escribir._

_Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**Lopz:** si, tana me salió demasiado inteligente, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**MacielSL: **muchas gracias por la review! Espero que estés bien! Saludos!_

_**Gabu:** el were!p es cuando el miembro aparece una vez cada tanto, generalmente se hace que aparezca en el lugar del periodo (o regla) y el g!p es cuando la mujer es intersexual o la idea que sea para que la misma tenga un miembro. Me alegro que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mari:** muchas gracias por la review! Ya está anotado en la lista abajo! Saludos!_

_El orden que les doy es solo eso, un orden "numérico" pero no sé en que orden los voy a publicar. Empezarán a partir del 92. Me voy a guardar el 100 ;) y terminará en el 112 o 122 todo depende. El final del pedido puede cambiar. Los capítulos que tienen una barra entre ambos, es porque ya son continuación del primero en el mismo renglón. _

_**19 – Te extrañé**_

_**24 – Rachel Hood**_

_**27 - Silencio**_

_**41 – El secreto. **_

_**43 – Resolución de Ecuaciones/79 – Pistas **_

_**Pezberry Week 1 – 2 Viviendo Juntas**_

_**Pezberry Week 2 – 3 Un campamento demasiado extraño**_

_Entonces __salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas__) pueden pedirme alguna de las otras para hacer una continuación o precuela. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos enormes!_


	98. El Rey, la doncella y los tontos

**Título: ****El Rey, las doncellas y los tontos**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,721**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López.

**Summary: ****Cuando por fin le sacan el cepo a Rachel, se comienza a planear la boda entre las herederas de las familias López y Berry. Pero los rumores de Rachel Hood, hicieron que el Rey Ricardo viajara hasta las tierras de Sherwood. Y todos se olvidaron de quienes hicieron ****que**** Rachel Hood apareciera la primera vez. G!P Rachel. ****Cont. Capítulo 24 Rachel Hood**

**Rating: ****M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****06/03/14****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>El Rey, las doncellas y los tontos<strong>**

Le sacaron el cepo un día antes de la boda y solo porque Santana insistió en que no iba a estar en condiciones de caminar siquiera hacia el altar y mucho menos estar parada esperando el momento en que pudiera sentarse y cenar y celebrar.

Al comienzo estaba por usar la excusa de que no iba a poder cumplir con su deber de esposa en la cama, pero cuando su padre empezó a hablar lo primero que le dijo que no iba a ser tan importante lo que pasara en su noche de bodas ya que estaba embarazada de casi dos meses. Así que Santana, logró convencer a su padre diciendo que quedaría muy mal ante el rey si una de las novias se cayera durante la boda.

Por lo tanto Marcos López se encerró con Hiram y Leroy a discutir el tema de sacar a Rachel del cepo antes de tiempo.

Rachel había gemido placenteramente cuando finalmente se vio sin el cepo y caminó tratando de no bajar su rostro (recordaba bien el peso del cepo) hacia un baño que Quinn le había preparado.

"Si tu futura esposa me ve acá me va a matar" dijo Quinn cuando Rachel comenzó a desnudarse.

"Mi futura esposa...logró que me sacaran ese cepo un día antes. O sea, Quinn, estuve casi 30 días con esa cosa puesta y a pesar de que no parecía gran cosa, fue algo bastante cansador." dijo Rachel metiéndose en la bañera. "¿En qué momento terminaron con esta parte del castillo?"

"Veo que realmente te ha hecho daño. Pero tengo que decirte que esto sigue siendo una carpa" dijo Quinn. "Para que no te des cuenta de que esto no era parte del castillo, debes estar muy mal."

"Tengo sed. Creo que estoy deshidratada" dijo Rachel acostándose en la bañera.

"Y eso que Santana estuvo alimentándote, dándote de beber. Tengo que darle el crédito, vino todos los días." dijo Quinn.

"¿Cómo están los caminos? Nadie me quiere decir nada" dijo Rachel

"Peligrosos, pero ella siempre tuvo protección." dijo Quinn. "Inclínate hacia adelante así te lavo la espalda."

"¿Peligrosos?" preguntó Rachel haciendo lo que la rubia le había dicho.

"Schuester y Finn siguen sueltos. ¿Creíste que se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados? Supuestamente querían demostrarle Ricardo que Rachel Hood seguía trabajando en los bosques. Resulta que no, por eso Ricardo vino a ver como iba la reconstrucción del castillo y a quedarse para la boda. ¿Crees que solo vino por qué te casabas?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Cuánto tiempo más se va a quedar Ricardo?"

"No se supone que te lo diga." dijo Quinn

"Vamos Quinn" suplicó Rachel.

"Si, vamos Quinn. Dale a Rachel Hood lo que quiere" dijo Santana entrando en la carpa. No había escuchado lo demás.

"Esta bien. Se va a quedar un mes más aquí. Quiere ver si es cierto lo que dicen de ti. Espera que cuando estés recuperada salgas a enfrentarte a Schuester como lo hacías antes de que tus padres vuelvan y te pusieran el cepo. Santana ¿te parece que puedo retirarme?" preguntó Quinn poniéndose de pie.

"Si, por supuesto. Pensé que..." dijo señalando a Rachel y a Quinn.

"Si, me imagino. Pero no." dijo Quinn saliendo rápidamente.

"Te dije que asustabas más que yo con mallas verdes y sombrero verde" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana. Enderezándose un poco en la bañera.

"Estoy embarazada, es por eso" dijo Santana sentándose en el borde de la bañera. "¿Estás bien?"

"Me duele el cuello y la espalda. ¿A qué hora nos casamos mañana?¿Crees que pueda dormir seguido?¿En una cama?¿Con colchón de plumas o de paja? Me da lo mismo, pero por lo menos sé que no voy a tener el cepo en mi cuello y espalda"

"De acuerdo. Veo que de alguna forma inexplicable estás hablando mucho sin el cepo" dijo Santana sacando un mechón de pelo del rostro de Rachel. "¿Qué vas a hacer después de esto?"

"Voy a dormir. Pensé que te lo había dicho."

"Si, lo dijiste. Tendríamos que empezar a comunicarnos mejor."

"Además, ahora que tengo la bendición de Ricardo, cuando nuestro casamiento termine, cuando podamos estar solas un par de días. Voy a entrenarme y voy a ir a detrás de esos idiotas." dijo Rachel. "Siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo"

"Si, estoy de acuerdo. Mientras antes de ir detrás de ellos te dediques un tiempo a mi. Después de todo, también podemos _entrenar_ haciendo cosas solo nosotras solas" dijo Santana metiendo una mano en el agua y acariciando el miembro de Rachel. "¿Por qué no...?"

"Porque por fin me sacaron el cepo y estoy cansada. Muy cansada" dijo Rachel. "Lo siento."

"Está bien." dijo Santana extrañada.

"En serio. Ponte esa cosa por un par de horas." dijo Rachel.

"Sin embargo el otro día, cuando lo tuve en mi boca funcionó bastante bien"

"Si, pero es que tenía el cepo puesto. Creo que me había acostumbrado a su peso, ¿sabes?"

"¿Mañana va a …?"

"Oh, no. Mañana va a estar bien. Puedo asegurarlo" dijo Rachel asintiendo.

"¿Sabes donde vamos a vivir?"

"No me han contado muchas cosas." dijo Rachel. Salió de la bañera despacio, quedado de pie y desnuda al frente de Santana.

"¿Quieres que intente con mi boca?" preguntó Santana

"No, quiero ir a dormir. Y poder girar en la cama sin sentir un cepo alrededor de mi cuerpo." dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo. Pero mira que mañana te quiero 100% despierta" dijo Santana. "Y ponte algo de ropa, así no me tiento"

"Ey, te amo" dijo Rachel sonriendo y Santana pudo notar que estaba más que cansada.

"Yo también te amo. Pero ve a dormir" dijo Santana dejando un beso en los labios de Rachel y saliendo de la carpa.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, ¿por qué me tengo que poner un vestido?" preguntó Rachel mirando el traje que su amigo y empleado le había dejado.<p>

"Porque es una boda entre dos mujeres. Generalmente usan eso" dijo Kurt señalando el vestido.

"Kurt, pero no soy una mujer común. Podríamos hacer algo distinto. ¿No te parece?" preguntó Rachel.

"Rogaba que me dijeras eso" dijo Kurt corriendo una cortina y mostrando un traje.

"Eso me gusta más." dijo Rachel justo cuando en la carpa entraba sus padres, el padre de Santana y Ricardo, el Rey.

"Su alteza" dijo Rachel haciendo una reverencia.

"Rachel, tenemos un problema" dijo Marcos López.

"¿Santana está bien?" preguntó Rachel presintiendo que no eran buenas noticias.

"No precisamente." dijo Hiram, uno de sus padres.

"Schuester la secuestró y la metió dentro de Sherwood. En donde él y alguno de sus hombres, tienen un pequeño refugio." dijo Leroy

"Kurt, averigua si ese refugio no son nuestras cuevas" dijo Rachel mirando al mayordomo.

"Esas cuevas eran ciertas" dijo Ricardo. "Cuando nos llegaban la noticia nunca entendimos como podían haber sobrevivido más de un año sin un techo sobre sus cabezas."

"Rachel, enviaste a Puck a verificar eso antes de ayer." dijo Kurt

"¿Y volvió?" preguntó Rachel

"Esta mañana. Dijo que las cuevas siguen tan vacías como antes. Nadie entró." dijo Kurt. "Fue por el pasadizo"

"Genial. ¿Tengo flechas listas?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Kurt.

"¿Rachel, qué estás pensando hacer?" preguntó Hiram

"Ir a salvar a mi novia, prometida y futura esposa. Y a mi hijo. Creo que eso quedó obvio" dijo Rachel.

"El Rey está aquí. En esta carpa. Todavía hay gente que piensa que lo que hiciste fue un delito tras otro" dijo Leroy.

"Yo no" dijo Ricardo. "Al contrario."

"Su Alteza" dijo Rachel arrodillándose al frente del Rey, metiéndose entre sus padres y el padre de Santana que la miraban sorprendidos. "Si en algún momento cometí un delito que no fuera en beneficio de su pueblo, le prometo que al regresar de esta misión me entregaré. Pero por favor, permítame ir detrás de las personas que se llevaron a mi novia"

Ricardo sacó su espada que siempre llevaba en su cinto y la apoyó sobre el hombro de Rachel.

"Sé que ningún delito que has cometido ha sido en contra de los beneficios del pueblo. Así que no te voy a pedir que te entregues. Solo quiero que vuelvas y te cases con Santana, que parece mucho más loca que tú. Además de que voy a nombrarte Caballero, porque te lo mereces, Rachel Hood" dijo el Rey.

"Gracias, Alteza" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "¿Padres?"

"Que Dios te acompañe, hija" dijo Hiram.

"Ve con cuidado" dijo Leroy

"¿Marcos?" preguntó Rachel.

"Trae a mi hija y a mi nieto a casa" dijo el padre de Santana.

"¿Kurt?" preguntó Rachel

"Estoy buscando tu traje de Rachel Hood. Te hice como tres nuevos" dijo Kurt hurgando en un baúl que había en un costado de la carpa y sacando dos bolsos.

"¿Y el otro bolso?" preguntó Rachel.

"Es mi ropa para volver a entrar en esas cuevas." dijo Kurt. "¿Crees que vas a ir sola?"

"No, sé que no" dijo Rachel saludando a los hombres que estaban dentro de la carpa y saliendo para encontrarse con todos sus amigos que la habían acompañado cuando era Rachel Hood.

Se metieron por el pasadizo, con unas antorchas y caminaron la distancia hasta las cuevas, antes de acomodarse.

Debían saber cuál era el plan.

Además de pensar en la comida.

"Bueno, había mucha comida preparada para la fiesta de casamiento. Pero lo que podemos hacer es que alguien vaya cada día hasta el castillo a buscar más. No creo que no nos quieran dar." dijo Kurt

"Es cierto. Igual ¿alguien trajo comida para hoy?" preguntó Rachel y todos levantaron su mano.

"A veces cuando me preguntan como sobrevivimos más de un año, me doy cuenta de que nunca nos vieron juntos. Muchas gracias" dijo Rachel y todos aplaudieron.

* * *

><p>Tardaron dos días en encontrar el escondite de Schuester y compañía. Estaban en el centro del Bosque de Sherwood.<p>

"¿Cuántos son?" preguntó Rachel. "Yo vi a tres por el sur."

"Y son tres en el norte" dijo Puck

"Tres en el este" dijo Quinn

"Y tres en el oeste" dijo Blaine.

"Entonces tenemos 12." dijo Rachel. "Y Schuester y Finn están en el medio de eso con Santana."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" preguntó Puck

"Porque no creo que haya juntado a tanta gente." dijo Rachel

"¿Entonces, cómo vamos a ocuparnos de 12 personas?" preguntó Kurt.

"Esa zona la usamos." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntó toda su banda.

"La zona en donde están patrullando. ¿Recuerdan ese tiempo que nos movimos de las cuevas porque Schuester se estaba acercando?"

"Si, lo recordamos" dijo Quinn

"¿Recuerdan que pusimos enormes redes ocultas en los árboles?" dijo Rachel y todos sus amigos asintieron. "Cuando vi a esos tres hoy, me fijé y todavía están ahí. Escondidas. Solo tenemos que escondernos y atacarlos por grupo."

"¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?" preguntó Puck.

"Vamos a implementar alguna trampa para que ellos se acerquen justo debajo de la red. Cuando estén donde queremos, dos de nosotros va a disparar al mismo tiempo a las sogas para soltar la red. Y cuando ésta caiga sobre ellos, tres de nosotros van a tirar una manta pesada sobre ellos para que tape los gritos y podamos sacarlos de ahí sin que los demás se den cuenta." dijo Rachel.

"Obviamente, como es Schuester, no se dio cuenta de que podía poner 4 hombres en los 4 puntos cardinales en distintos turnos. Pero no. Pone a todos a patrullar durante todo el día."

"Esa es un buen comentario. Pero...¿qué vamos a hacer con los de los dos puntos cardinales que están cerca de ellos.?" preguntó Puck. "El terreno que están vigilando no es muy grande"

"Somos más, y podemos generar una distracción para llevarlos hacia el otro lado." dijo Rachel. "Miren, si no quieren hacerlo, puedo hacerlo sola. Pero no voy a dejar que pase mucho más tiempo con Santana. No quiero ni saber que le hicieron esos dos."

"Nosotros tampoco" dijeron sus amigos.

* * *

><p>"¿Otra vez con esa pregunta?" dijo Santana cuando Schuester y Finn entraron bajo el pequeño techo de madera en donde solo dormía ella. Los había echado cada vez que lo hicieron, y Finn le tenía un poco de miedo después de que le dio tres patadas en la entrepierna.<p>

"Santana, solo necesitamos saber donde se escondían. Así le presentamos todas las pruebas a Ricardo Corazón de León" dijo Schuester.

"¿Y qué pruebas vas a presentarle?" preguntó Santana.

"Te vamos a llevar al escondite." dijo Schuester sonriendo. "Te voy a llevar al escondite y te vamos a dejar ahí. Y como Rachel debería estar casada, y parece que desapareció, vamos a poder culparla de tu secuestro"

"Es un buen plan" dijo Finn manteniéndose a distancia de Santana.

"Si..." dijo Santana pestañeando.

"Y cuando lleguemos a la Capital con todos los planes de Rachel y la forma en que siguió atacando a la gente durante este tiempo, la vamos a hacer meter presa" dijo Schuester.

"Si..." dijo Santana pensando en como podían haberla secuestrado estas dos personas.

"Jhonny, Pete y Frank no regresaron" dijo Finn

"Seguro se deben haber perdido" dijo Schuester. "Así que Santana ¿dónde se escondía Rachel con toda su banda?"

"No lo sé" dijo Santana. "Nunca estuve en ese escondite"

"¿Ni siquiera cuando te robó la virginidad?" preguntó Finn

"Cuando le di mi virginidad. Porque no la robó, yo se la di muy contenta. Fue en mi habitación, en el castillo de mi familia" dijo Santana.

"Maldición" dijo Schuester.

"Tengo una duda." dijo Santana "¿Cómo pretenden culpar a Rachel de esto?"

"Bueno, tú estabas yendo a casarte. Ella se estaba por casar. Le vamos a decir al Rey que en realidad ella no quería que te cases con otra persona y te secuestró" dijo Schuester.

"Eso funcionaría..." dijo Santana mirándolos incrédulamente.

"Por supuesto, es genial" dijo Schuester.

"Funcionaría siempre y cuando Rachel no fuera la persona con la que me iba a casar" dijo Santana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Schuester.

"Claro, porque los Berry y los López nunca hicieron un pacto de casamiento cuando nacimos" dijo Santana. "Además de que no estoy embarazada de su hijo."

"¿No estás embarazada de Rachel?" preguntó Finn. "Muchos cuentan que puede hacerlo, pero ¿la engañaste?¿No te podrías haber acostado conmigo?"

"Espera, Finn. Quiero saber hacia donde va Santana con esto" dijo Schuester

"Bueno, verán. Lo que quiero decir es que, como mi padre ya estaba en el castillo a medio terminar de los Berry y yo estaba yendo...cuidado con esto, porque es una sorpresa...al castillo a medio terminar de los Berry a casarme..." dijo Santana esperando que ellos terminaran lo que estaba queriendo decir.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Schuester.

"Si, veo que como recaudador de impuestos también eras muy malo." dijo Santana. "Yo iba hacia el castillo de los Berry a casarme, con..."

"¡Con Puckerman!" dijo Finn

"No precisamente. Creo que es más con la persona que me dejó embarazada" dijo Santana

"No entiendo" dijo Schuester.

"¡Idiotas!" gritó Santana haciendo que los dos den un salto hacia atrás. "¡Iba a casarme con Rachel Berry!"

"Oh..." dijo Schuester.

"Oh..." dijo Finn. "Tres días y recién nos damos cuenta"

"No se dieron cuenta estúpidos." dijo Santana. "Yo se los hice notar"

"Maldición, no le vamos a poder echar la culpa de tu secuestro" dijo Finn

"A no ser que digamos que la secuestró para no casarse con ella" dijo Schuester

"Eso se lo va a creer Ricardo" dijo Finn. "Si."

"Además de todos los robos que estuvimos haciendo en el último mes." dijo Schuester.

"¿Puedo hacerles una observación a ese respecto?" preguntó Santana.

"Si, espera un segundo. Nuestros guardias están volviendo" dijo Schuester saliendo junto con Finn.

"La observación es que son más estúpidos de lo que pensaba" dijo Santana en voz baja.

* * *

><p>"Bueno, nos falta este y oeste" dijo Rachel.<p>

"Esa gente es más tonta de lo que pensamos." dijo Puckerman. "Se los entregué a los guardias de Ricardo, que estaban esperando en el camino y apenas vieron la insignia real, dijeron que Schuester les había prometido algo de los impuestos que recaudara en el futuro."

"Es de Schuester del que estamos hablando." dijo Rachel. "Si no se dan cuenta, mañana temprano nos encargamos de los otros seis y atacamos directamente a los dos idiotas."

"De acuerdo" dijeron todos.

"Rachel, hay alguien que quiere hablarte" dijo Blaine que había ido por el pasadizo al castillo a buscar comida.

"¿Quién?" preguntó la pequeña morena en mallas verdes mirando hacia la luz. Detrás de Blaine venía el Rey caminando mirando fascinado hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

"Esto debo decir que es genial" dijo Ricardo mientras todos hacían una reverencia. "¿Cuál es el plan para mañana?"

* * *

><p>"Bueno, nuestros guardias se perdieron. Los 12" dijo Schuester entrando al mediodía siguiente al lugar en donde tenían a Santana. Con algo de comida. Después de todo era una mujer embarazada.<p>

"¿Cómo se les pueden haber perdido 12 personas?" preguntó Santana agarrando el plato de comida y mirando a sus captores.

"Es que nuestros guardias eran los tontos de 12 pueblos" dijo Finn

"¿Hay algo en lo que uds. piensan, realmente?" preguntó Santana

"Si, pensamos todo el tiempo" dijo Schuester

"No parece" dijo Santana

"Ayer nos estabas por decir más cosas" dijo Schuester. "Una observación"

"Si...cierto" dijo Santana

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Schuester.

"Veamos...¿uds. Estuvieron robándole a la gente en las últimas semanas?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Para poder culpar a Rachel Hood" dijo Finn

"Ajá." dijo Santana. "Y a todo esto ¿sabían qué estaba pasando con Rachel Hood?"

"No. Desapareció" dijo Schuester.

"¿Y qué saben del Rey?" preguntó Santana

"No mucho. Solo que volvió al país y se hizo cargo de su corona. Después nos enteramos que salió de viaje" dijo Schuester.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Santana

"No sabemos" dijo Schuester

"No saben" dijo Santana. "Yo puedo llegar a saber."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Schuester

"Que pasó con Rachel Hood, quien desapareció y a donde fue Ricardo" dijo Santana

"¿Qué pasó entonces con Rachel?" preguntó Finn sentándose a escuchar.

"Fue castigada por sus padres" dijo Santana. "Estuvo casi un mes con un cepo en el cuello"

"¿En serio? Debe haber sido terrible" dijo Schuester. "Igual podemos culparla."

"Si." dijo Finn

"Sobre todo porque tuvo un vigilante especial, así que..." dijo Santana

"¿Un vigilante especial?" preguntó Schuester

"Si, especial. Ricardo Corazón de León apareció hace dos semanas para quedarse en el castillo de los Berry para poder vigilar a Rachel." dijo Santana. "Hasta el casamiento"

"Oh...o sea que no vamos a poder culparla de los últimos robos" dijo Schuester. "Pero vamos a poder culparla de todo lo anterior"

"¿Y a quién estaba robando antes?" preguntó Santana

"Al recaudador de impuestos de la corona" dijo Schuester

"Uno que no seguía las órdenes, sino que se quería guardar el dinero para sí mismo" dijo Santana

"Igualmente fue a un recaudador de impuestos" dijo Schuester.

"Pero mi pregunta es ¿qué es mas grave? ¿Robarle a un hombre que robaba a la gente en nombre del rey para devolver el dinero o robarle a la gente en nombre del rey?" dijo Santana

"No puedo responder a esa pregunta, porque no la entiendo" dijo Schuester

"Escuche, los muchachos volvieron" dijo Finn poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la pequeña cabaña de madera.

"¿Tienen caballos?" preguntó Santana

"No. Quizás los tontos consiguieron algunos " dijo Schuester

"Me imagino" dijo Santana.

"¡Schuester!" gritó Finn "Podría salir un segundo"

"Si, ahí voy" dijo Schuester. "No te muevas" le dijo a Santana.

La joven lo miró y giró sus ojos. Tenía una cadena en la pierna y solo podía moverse en la pequeña cabaña.

"Esos no son nuestros tontos" escuchó Santana que Schuester dijo antes de que alguien entrara en la cabaña.

"Bueno, veo que estás bien" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Por fin. ¿Sabes lo que fue escuchar a esos dos?" preguntó Santana. "Antes de tocarme, sácame esta cadena y llévame a un lugar donde pueda darme un largo baño y cambiar mi vestido de novia."

"No puedo imaginarlo" dijo Rachel. "Les voy a pedir la llave."

"¿Quiénes están contigo?¿Tu banda de siempre?" preguntó Santana

"Además de algunos caballeros de Ricardo, y Ricardo mismo" dijo Rachel saliendo de la cabaña.

"¡Podrías haberme dado un beso!" gritó Santana recordando que algo había faltado.

Rachel volvió a los pocos segundos, trotando con la llave para liberar a Santana y al hacerlo caminó hasta la joven para abrazarla y besarla.

"Ahora veo que eso está mejor" dijo Santana cuando se separaron sintiendo la media erección del miembro de Rachel

"Es porque tú estás bien" dijo Rachel. "Vamos a casa. Así nos casamos."

"¿Ricardo no va a encerrarte en prisión?" preguntó Santana viendo como el rey y sus caballeros se llevaban a sus captores, mientras Rachel se subía a uno de los caballos y estiraba una mano para que se suba Santana.

"Soy una caballero del Rey. Por más complicado que eso suene. Dijo que mis robos nunca fueron ni en contra de la corona ni en contra del pueblo." dijo Rachel.

"Te liberas de las cosas muy fácilmente" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"De ti no, ¿por qué será?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque me amas" dijo Santana

"Si, por eso debe ser" dijo Rachel riendo y dejando un beso en la mejilla de Santana mientras volvían trotando al castillo de los Berry.

* * *

><p>Antes del casamiento, Ricardo quiso que primero se lleve a cabo el juicio en contra de Schuester y Finn, quienes se declararon culpables al ver una enorme cantidad de gente dispuesta a reunirse en el castillo de los Berry para declarar en su contra.<p>

Esto no sería nada nuevo, pero la gente se reunió en el término de un solo día. Incluso muchos que venían de las zonas más distantes de las tierras gobernadas por los Berry.

Por lo tanto, ante la declaración de culpabilidad de Schuester y Finn, Ricardo los envió directamente hacia Londres, rodeados de 4 de sus mejores caballeros, para que fueran puestos en lo más profundo de la Torre de Londres.

Así que la gente se quedó en el terreno de los Berry en pequeños refugios creados para que al día siguiente, el Rey oficiara la boda de las dos familias más ricas y queridas de la zona.

Pero algunos, fueron junto a los caballeros cuidando de que a nadie se le ocurriera intentar salvar a Schuester y a Finn.

* * *

><p>Cuando el día de la boda llegó, Santana estaba con ganas de matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en el medio de su camino hacia el altar.<p>

Porque Rachel se había empecinado en no estar con ella hasta la boda. Y aunque Santana creía que era porque no estaba funcionando del todo bien, en la parte que más necesitaba Satnana ahora, sabía que era para hacer más intensa la noche de bodas.

Así que cuando su padre apareció en el cuarto que los Berry, con su mejor traje y la insignia de los López bordada en su pecho supo que por fin había llegado el día.

"¿Lista?" preguntó su padre.

"¿A dónde nos vamos a ir después?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé. Ellos no saben nada, tampoco, Rachel parece que planeó todo" dijo Marcos.

"Bueno...por lo menos espero que sea algún lugar recluido" dijo Santana.

"Santana, soy tu padre. Y aunque estoy feliz por tu boda, y estoy feliz por mi nieto, y porque perdiste la virginidad con Rachel y no con cualquier otra persona, pero no me quiero enterar de lo que hacen con ella." dijo Marcos sonriendo.

"Llévame con mi esposa" dijo Santana, aunque ya estaban bajando las escaleras rumbo al salón principal del castillo. Que era otra de las cosas que ya estaban terminadas.

El salón estaba lleno de gente y Santana tuvo que hacer varias curvas hasta ver a Rachel en el altar. Casi se ríe al ver como estaba vestida su novia.

Mientras Santana tenía un vestido de novia tradicional, Rachel tenía puesto su traje de mallas, pero en vez de verde, blanco.

Después de decir sus votos, sus padres acercaron dos nuevas capas, en donde se habían unido los emblemas de ambas familias y todos procedieron a la fiesta.

Eso era el inicio de una fiesta de bodas que duró durante tres días con sus tres noches. Porque eso era lo bueno de que las familias que se estaban unidas fueran ricas y además bondadosas.

Igualmente las novias no se quedaron para toda la fiesta. Después de su primer baile y de recibir una charla de Ricardo Corazón de León, las dos se marcharon hacia la habitación que había estado ocupando Santana a buscar unos pequeños bolsos y Rachel la guió hacia su nuevo destino.

"Voy a conocer el gran secreto de Rachel Hood." dijo Santana mientras iban caminando por el pasadizo. Se había dado cuenta hacia donde iban y en el fondo esperaba que no fuera feo, pero su mano había tomado una decisión pronta y estaba pegada al miembro de Rachel mientras caminaban.

"¿Tienes miedo acaso?" preguntó Rachel.

"No" dijo Santana

"¿Entonces por qué no sueltas cierta parte de mi cuerpo?" preguntó Rachel mirando su entrepierna. Podía ver toda la forma de su miembro y sentía ganas de aprovecharse de Santana en ese momento.  
>"Quiero ver si ya funciona como debería hacerlo. Además, me haces caminar en nuestra noche de bodas. Tengo que vengarme" dijo Santana.<p>

"Ya casi llegamos." dijo Rachel sacando la mano de Santana de su entrepierna. "Después puedes seguir usándolo."

"Bueno" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Llegaron a la zona de las cavernas y Santana se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba todo iluminado con antorchas, y bajo ellas habían puesto ramos de rosas. Al medio de la gran sala de la caverna, estaba la cama matrimonial, con sábanas blancas.

"Esto es más lindo de lo que había imaginado." dijo Santana mientras Rachel dejaba los bolsos al costado de la cama.

Santana volvió su atención a su esposa y notó que todavía tenía una erección, por lo que decidió dedicarse a saciar ciertos antojos y después de eso, iba a pensar en la decoración del lugar.

Caminó hacia Rachel y la empujó hacia la cama.

"Bueno, te acordaste de esto" dijo Rachel mirándola desvestirse rápidamente.

"Soy una mujer embarazada, tengo antojos" dijo Santana sentándose sobre la entrepierna de Rachel y bajando un poco sus pantalones.

"Pensar que solo lo hicimos una vez" dijo Rachel sentándose y abrazando a Santana mientras sus caderas se movían rápidamente entrando y saliendo de su esposa.

"Ohhh si..." dijo Santana sintiendo que Rachel tocaba con su miembro algo dentro de ella que la estaba haciendo ver estrellas de colores.

"Por fin" dijo Rachel mordiendo uno de los pechos de Santana y cambiando la posición para quedar encima de ella. Siguió metiendo y sacando su miembro de su esposa hasta que sintió que ella alcanzaba un orgasmo.

Pero Rachel ni siquiera estaba lista para ese momento. A pesar de que tendría que estarlo, después de todo habían pasado muchos días ya desde la última vez que Santana había tomado su miembro con su boca por última vez.

"Oh..." dijo Santana al notar que Rachel seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, esperando el momento de explotar.

Cuando Rachel alcanzó su orgasmo, Santana llegó al segundo de esa noche y no sabía como iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntas sin superar esto.

* * *

><p>La mejor posición para Rachel, fue cuando Santana se agachó a buscar algo en el piso. Igualmente mientras Rachel se acercaba, pensaba que tanto podía estar buscando en el piso si llevaban unas tres horas y sin ropa.<p>

La cuestión, Santana se agachó y movía su trasero mientras de vez en cuando miraba a su esposa.

Rachel supo que no había sido una decisión equivocada cuando se agachó detrás de Santana y metió su miembro de ella.

Su esposa emitió un grito, pero era claramente de placer.

Rachel no podía creer la suerte que tenía, ya que Santana parecía una adicta a su miembro desde que estaban en esa cueva.

Luego de llevar a su esposa a un nuevo orgasmo y por lo tanto, a ella también ya que había llenado a Santana una vez más con su semen, la cargó despacio hasta la cama.

* * *

><p>"¿Cuántos días llevamos aquí adentro?" preguntó Santana<p>

"No creo que llevemos ni uno, San" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Nos estamos alimentando con comida que nos dejan mis amigos. Ya nos dejaron un desayuno y un almuerzo."

"Tienes razón" dijo Santana. "Entonces tenemos tiempo para seguir haciendo esto" agregó sentándose nuevamente sobre el miembro de Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties...<em>

_El 98 ya llegó. El 99 ya está listo, pero quiero terminar el 100 antes que nada. Y como es especial, me está quedando largo._

_Se que quizás no sean capítulos demasiados largos, pero lo intenté. _

_Espero que este les haya gustado!_

_Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**Lopz:** jajaja, si, lo que pasó con el anterior es que la primer parte fue muy angustiante para mi escribirla. Así que no podía pasar a una gran parte feliz sin esa angustia de la separación de las Pezberry. No sé, creo que quedó algún sentimiento dando vuelta. Espero que estés bien y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Gabu:** no hay ningún problema. Gracias por la review! Saludos y cuidate!_

_**Mari:** gracias por pedirlo y por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:**__ creo que se fueron volviendo un poco extrañas todas las aventuras. Pero creo que es por mi, jajaja. Dany y Jon me gustó y tuve que contenerme mucho en no hablar más sobre Juego de Tronos, creo que lo logré. Gracias por las reviews, las leí y por eso te respondo en este, que creo que lo verás cuando llegues a este. Bueno, no importa. Besos Andru! Muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_El orden que les doy es solo eso, un orden "numérico" pero no sé en que orden los voy a publicar. Empezarán a partir del 92. Me voy a guardar el 100 ;) y terminará en el 112 o 122 todo depende. El final del pedido puede cambiar. Los capítulos que tienen una barra entre ambos, es porque ya son continuación del primero en el mismo renglón. _

_**19 – Te extrañé**_

_**27 - Silencio**_

_**41 – El secreto.**_

_**43 – Resolución de Ecuaciones/79 – Pistas **_

_**Pezberry Week 1 – 2 Viviendo Juntas**_

_**Pezberry Week 2 – 3 Un campamento demasiado extraño**_

_Entonces __salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas__) pueden pedirme alguna de las otras para hacer una continuación o precuela. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	99. Aprendiendo sobre relaciones

**Título: ****Aprendiendo sobre Relaciones**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,683**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Primero tenía que decirle que iban a vivir juntas. Después, Rachel aprendió el significado de la palabra "Celos" y para continuar, una confesión que dejó a alguien catatónico y a alguien aprendiendo sobre relaciones. Continuación de 43 – Resolución de Ecuaciones y Anterior al 79 - Pistas**

**Rating: ****M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****09/03/2014****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Aprendiendo sobre Relaciones<span>.****

Santana contemplaba la idea de decirle a Rachel que cuando fueran a NY iban a tener que vivir juntas.

Por un lado, porque todas las universidades que la habían aceptado querían que se quedara en el campus, pero sus padres consideraban que no iba a ser algo bastante bueno que Rachel compartiera habitación con alguien que no conociera. Sobre todo por sus excentricidades y porque por su falta de conocimiento social iba a terminar siendo el blanco seguro de las bromas universitarias.

Santana no quería por la misma razón que sus padres, además de que ella no quería que Rachel se fijara en alguien más. Su relación era bastante reciente.

Bueno, casi un año, pero igual.

Santana no iba a dejar a Rachel viajar a sola NY y menos vivir en los dormitorios de la universidad.

Tenía algo a favor y era que sus cuatro padres estaban de acuerdo en que debían vivir juntas. A pesar de que su relación era joven, ellas eran jóvenes, etc.

Así que al final, después de que los cuatros se pusieron de acuerdo le dieron la noticia a Santana quien tenía que decirle a Rachel.

Por lo tanto, ahora caminaba junto a su novia y a Puckerman rumbo a glee pensando en como decirle.

Y a Puckerman también, porque estaba segura de él viajaría con ellas a NY.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó Puck cuando Rachel siguió de largo y se sentó, mirando algún punto del vacío.

"Como le voy a decir que vamos a vivir juntas en NY" dijo Santana.

Puckerman se quedó completamente quieto antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas, mientras caminaba hacia su silla al lado de la diva.

"Noah, sabes que estás exagerando y me preocupo si no has entrado en el mundo de las drogas alucinógenas." dijo Rachel mirándolo preocupada. "Si quieres puedes ir a casa cuando terminemos con esto y te hago una prueba de orina casera."

"Lo más preocupante de eso es que puedas hacer una prueba casera." dijo Noah tratando de dejar de reírse.

"No es preocupante. Un poco de inteligencia no te vendría mal." dijo Rachel

"Ey, mi inteligencia, ayudada por la tuya por supuesto, me va a llevar a lo más lejos que me pueda llevar" dijo Noah secándose una lágrima de risa.

"San, dile que no tiene que ser tan exagerado" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia.

"No es mi culpa" dijo Santana

"Eso claramente me quiere decir que si lo es" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia.

"¿Terminaron?" preguntó Schuester mirando al trío de morenos. Los había estado escuchando desde que entraron.

"¿Ya llegó sr. Schuester?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, estoy aquí parado" dijo el profesor. "Es como algo obvio."

"Como tan obvio es que nosotros terminamos de hablar porque no producíamos ningún sonido, sr. Schuester" dijo Rachel.

El profesor se mordió el labio inferior ante la respuesta y no dijo absolutamente nada. Todavía seguía en penitencia por lo de la vez que ella confesó que lo había visto a él y a Emma Pillsbury haciendo el amor en el piano. Y se lo había contado a Sue Sylvester, quien ahora era la directora y él no sabía como salir del lío.

"Bueno, empecemos con la clase." dijo Schuester

S&R

Santana salió junto a Rachel de la escuela y fueron hasta la casa de la diva.

Fue en ese momento, mientras entraba en el cuarto de Rachel que notó que si iba a querer vivir con ella iba a tener que acostumbrarse a los lápices y lapiceras perfectamente ordenados en el escritorio, todos de menor a mayor tamaño, y las marcas todas juntas ordenadas alfabéticamente.

Al mirar a la cama, recordó que Rachel tardaba casi 20 minutos en hacerla todas las mañanas porque todo tenía que caer simétricamente igual a los costados. Incluso una vez recordó que Rachel tenía una pequeña duda al respecto y midió con extremo detalle las caídas con una regla.

"¿Santana estás bien?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina quien tenía la mirada perdida.

"Si, si" dijo Santana. "¿Qué teníamos que hacer?"

"Absolutamente nada. Pero si quieres perder el tiempo no tengo problema, solo que me gustaría tener algún tiempo para poder leer un libro" dijo Rachel

"¿No te gustaría salir un poco de ese mundo para perder el tiempo conmigo?" preguntó Santana sensualmente.

"Quiero terminar el libro" dijo Rachel mirando su biblioteca.

"Está bien. Termina el libro." dijo la latina acostándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos. "Pero que quede claro que no me gusta sentirme celosa de un libro."

Rachel miró a Santana por unos segundos, mientras la latina le devolvía la mirada y se levantó en dirección a la biblioteca que tenía enfrente y agarró el diccionario.

Santana giró sus ojos, pero estaba intrigada de que estaba buscando su novia.

**celo.**

(Del lat. _zēlus_, ardor, celo, y este del gr. ζῆλος, der. de ζεῖν, hervir).

**1.** m. Cuidado, diligencia, esmero que alguien pone al hacer algo.

**2.** m. Interés extremado y activo que alguien siente por una causa o por una persona.

**3.** m. Recelo que alguien siente de que cualquier afecto o bien que disfrute o pretenda llegue a ser alcanzado por otro. U. m. en pl.

**4.** m. En los irracionales, apetito de la generación.

**5.** m. Época en que los animales sienten este apetito.

**6.** m. Período del ciclo menstrual de la mujer en que se produce la ovulación.

**7.** m. pl. Sospecha, inquietud y recelo de que la persona amada haya mudado o mude su cariño, poniéndolo en otra.

**dar ~s **alguien a otra persona.

**1.** loc. verb. Darle motivo para que los sienta.

**pedir ~s **a la persona amada.

**1.** loc. verb. Hacerle cargo de haber puesto su cariño en otra.

Mientras Rachel leía la definición de la palabra celo, Santana se levantó y se paró al lado de ella mientras leía.

"Sería la 7, Rachel" dijo antes de dejar un beso justo debajo de su oído y volver a la cama.

La pequeña morena se quedó leyendo tres veces más la definición y miró a Santana.

"Pero un libro no es una persona." dijo Rachel. "Así que no entiendo"

"También se puede atribuir a que la persona amada haya mudado su cariño hacia un objeto" dijo Santana poniendo sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

"Extraño" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la silla y volviendo a agarrar su libro.

Santana sonrió y volvió a pensar en la mejor manera de decirle a Rachel que iban a vivir juntas.

* * *

><p>Rachel al día siguiente seguía pensando en la definición de celos sin entenderla.<p>

"Oh, conozco esa cara" dijo Noah acercándose a la pequeña morena que estaba caminando como zombie en el pasillo. "Ayer aprendiste algo que no entiendes del todo"

"Si. Los celos" dijo Rachel

"¿Celos?" preguntó Noah. "Estoy seguro que lo aprendiste porque Santana dijo algo al respecto y no porque los sentiste"

"Si, dijo que no le gustaba sentirse celosa de un libro" dijo Rachel

"De un libro. Me ha pasado" dijo Noah pasando sus manos por los hombros de la pequeña diva. "Ahora, el problema es que no has sentido celos. Por lo tanto no entiendes que es lo que siente Santana cada vez que tienen tiempo para estar juntas y tú recuerdas que terminaste la noche anterior un libro y quieres empezar otro"

"Pero no es nada malo" dijo Rachel

"Oh, si lo es. Siempre tienes algo que hacer. No importa que recién tuviste un par de orgasmos, agarras un libro mientras Santana intenta dormir" dijo Noah

"¿Estuviste hablando con ella?" preguntó la diva mirándolo.

"Es probable. Realmente a veces eres muy mecánica." dijo Noah deteniéndose. "Ahora, dime lo que ves"

Rachel notó que ahora estaban en el pasillo en donde Santana tenía su casillero. Y al mirar hacia ese lugar, pudo ver a su novia con una de las baby cheerios. La chica tenía una de sus manos en la espalda de Santana, que estaba guardando sus cosas en el casillero.

"¿Quién es esa?" preguntó Rachel señalando sin ocultarlo a la porrista que estaba tocando a Santana.

"Esa es Jamie." dijo Noah. "Jamie es lesbiana. Y está enamorada de Santana. Es la única porrista con la que no me he acostado, después de tu novia, por supuesto"

"¿Y por qué la está tocando?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque quiere conquistarla" dijo Noah mirando a su amiga. Pudo notar que se ponía pensativa, colorada y daba media vuelta caminando hacia la biblioteca.

Esperó un par de minutos y caminó hasta Santana para decirle que Rachel había visto lo que había pasado, dejando a la latina asustada, mientras él seguía a la diva.

"¿Qué estás sintiendo?" preguntó sentándose al lado de Rachel. Había elegido la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca y no había agarrado ninguno de los libros que solía agarrar.

"Enojo, mucho enojo" dijo Rachel. "Creo que es el primer sentimiento que puedo aislar en este momento"

"¿Alguno más?"

"Sabes que si. ¿Por qué deja que esa chica la toque así?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Noah.

"Eso tendrías que hablarlo con ella. Pero tengo un par de ideas" dijo Noah

"¿Cuál?¿Qué se está acostando con ella?" preguntó Rachel. "¿A mis espaldas?"

Noah se quedó mirándola.

"¡Por Dios! ¿Qué rayos me está pasando?" preguntó Rachel.

"Estás celosa"

"No lo estoy"

"¿Quieres estrellar la cabeza de Jamie contra una pared?"

"Si, por supuesto. Esa chica estaba tocando a mi novia. Noah, estaba tocando a mi novia" dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo.

"Quizás a tu novia le gustaría que hablaras de este tema con ella" dijo Santana parada al frente de la mesa donde estaban hablando los dos amigos.

Noah se levantó rápidamente y dejó la biblioteca y la silla para que Santana se sentara.

"No creo que te sientas así cada vez que agarro un libro cuando estamos juntas" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué no quiero estrellar su tapa contra una pared?" preguntó Santana irónicamente. "Rachel, quiero tirar el libro por la ventana, pero sé que si lo hago, vas a salir detrás de él."

"Pero el libro no me toca como esa Jamie te estaba tocando" dijo Rachel

"No se detiene. No tienes ni idea de las veces que le he pedido que deje de tocarme, deje de intentar conquistarme" dijo Santana. "En eso no puedo hacer nada"

"Pero no hiciste nada para que dejara de hacerlo"

"Porque todos piensan que si lo sigue haciendo, y lo hace públicamente, no va a importar, Rachel."

"¿Cómo que no va a importar?¿Acaso no importa como me siento?" preguntó Rachel haciendo un puchero. "Aunque en estos momentos no entiendo como me siento. Mis sentimientos están todos entremezclados. Siento enojo, ganas de gritarte, ganas de gritarle a esa chica, ganas de reclamarte al frente de todos"

"¿Y por qué estamos aquí hablando y no haces lo último?" preguntó Santana intentando entender más a Rachel. A pesar del tiempo que habían pasado juntas, había cosas que todavía no le cerraban.

"Porque tengo más ganas de pegarle a esa chica." dijo Rachel

"Puedo ayudarte a pensar mejor las cosas" dijo Santana animándose a poner una de sus manos en el muslo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Vamos a vivir juntas en NY" dijo Santana aprovechando el momento. Aunque debería sentirse un poco mal porque Rachel pocas veces tenía muchos sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo.

La diva la miró y se levantó saliendo de la biblioteca.

"Eso salió mejor de lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?" preguntó Noah apareciendo detrás de una de las estanterías.

"Si..." dijo Santana.

"Aunque debería advertirte" dijo Noah.

"¿Advertirme?"

"Creo que para este momento de nuestras jóvenes vidas en la secundaria, y de tu joven relación con mi mejor amiga, súper genio, todavía no estás lista para lo que puede llegar a pasar cuando Rachel se sobrecarga de cosas que no entiende" dijo Noah.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana asustándose.

"Rachel no soporta demasiados sentimientos. Y tendríamos que estar atentos, porque los celos son algo nuevo para ella." dijo Noah

"¿Por qué la llevaste hacia mi casillero?" preguntó Santana

"Porque no sabía que Jamie iba a estar ahí. ¿Dónde quedaron Quinn y Brittany?" preguntó Noah. "Esas dos siempre te la están sacando de encima"

"Se perdieron en alguna parte del vestuario. Últimamente lo hacen mucho. Creo que tienen algo" dijo Santana

"Bueno, entonces o proteges a Jamie o quizás alguien te la vaya a sacar de encima para siempre. Porque si Rachel se cansa de pensar..." dijo Noah.

"¿Crees que se va a cansar hoy?"preguntó Santana poniéndose de pie despacio y comenzando a dejar la biblioteca.

"Yo creo que se cansó en el momento en que le dijiste que iban a vivir juntas" dijo Noah

"No puedo saber si su reacción fue buena o mala, ahora que la repito una y otra vez en mi cabeza"

"Creo que fue buena."

"¿Cómo Puckerman?"

"Mira, si hubiera sido mala, no estaría viendo a Jamie correr desesperada por el pasillo hacia nosotros" dijo Noah señalando hacia adelante.

La tal Jamie se detuvo al frente de Santana y le pidió perdón a los gritos por haberse atrevido a posar sus ojos sobre ella y sus manos sucias también, antes de seguir corriendo.

"Eso es bueno. No parecía lastimada" dijo Noah

"Tu novia, agarró a Jamie y la empujó en contra de los casilleros y le gritó que se aleje de ti, porque no iba a saber que la iba a golpear cuando se despertara una mañana pelada en su propia cama y toda su ropa rota" dijo Brittany apareciendo detrás de Jamie.

"¿Y por eso se asustó?" preguntó Noah. "Al final, no era tan interesante"

"Tendrían que haber visto la sonrisa maligna que Rachel tenía en el momento de decirle todo. Me dio miedo" dijo Brittany.

"Además, no es muy seguido que una persona ve al robot comportándose como un ser humano." dijo Quinn. "Tendrías que ir a verla, porque se encerró en uno de los armarios del conserje y creo que está organizando cada cosa que hay adentro. Incluso asustó al conserje"

"¿Cuál armario?" preguntó Santana

"Se está moviendo. No podría decirte en cual se encuentra ahora" dijo Quinn agarrando a Brittany.

"Seguramente ahora va a ser mucho más fácil. Tenemos que entrar a clases" dijo Noah.

Santana sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a buscar a Rachel.

S&R

No fue fácil para Santana encontrar a Rachel, recorrió gran parte de los armarios del conserje del primer piso antes de hacerlo.

"Ya le dije que se espere unos minutos conserje Chandler" dijo Rachel cuando abrió la puerta.

Santana se quedó mirando a su novia acomodar cada uno de los productos de limpieza alfabéticamente en los estantes. Extrañamente las escobas, escobillones, baldes y todo lo demás, estaba acomodado también alfabéticamente.

"Creo que el conserje Chandler está quejándose con Sue porque no le dejas hacer su trabajo como está acostumbrado hacerlo" dijo Santana

"Oh..." dijo Rachel. "Pero de esta forma tiene una manera mucho más rápida de encontrar las cosas que necesita"

"Rachel..." dijo Santana agarrando las dos manos de la diva y girándola para que quede frente a ella, antes de abrazarla.

"No tenía porque tocarte" dijo Rachel

"El conserje nunca me tocó." dijo Santana

"No estoy hablando del conserje. Estoy hablando de Jamie" dijo Rachel mirando el piso.

"Rachel..."

"No, me sentí muy mal. Encima es como que salí de mi propio cuerpo y fue muy feo ver como la traté. La asusté de por vida" dijo Rachel alejándose un poco de Santana.

"Si, creo que a Quinn y a Brittany también. Pero si realmente me la sacaste de encima, yo voy a estar muy contenta" dijo la latina acercándose hacia ella.

"No tiene porque tocarte. Digamos, no es ningún secreto de que estamos juntas" dijo Rachel

"Muchos no lo creen ya que no eres muy demostrativa en público."

"Me llaman robot"

"Exactamente, Rachel. Pero creo que ahora si van a entender que realmente estamos juntas." dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva y atrayéndola hacia si misma. "Tendrías que entender, que a mi no me importa demasiado lo que piensen los demás, pero que ahora me está gustando esto de saber que todos ya están enterados que nuestra relación es real"

"Vamos a vivir juntas, en NY, más real que eso no puedo ponerse, ¿o si?"

"¿Por qué eres tan extraña en cuanto a sentimientos y aceptas tan fácilmente el hecho de que vamos a vivir juntas?"

"Porque di por sentado de que íbamos a vivir juntas." dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "¿Quieres salir de aquí? Porque sigo tentada con acomodar todo"

"Si, vamos a algún lugar en donde podamos seguir hablando"

"No, vamos a clases." dijo Rachel. "Tú tienes que graduarte"

"¿Y tú no?"

"No, ya estoy graduada. Ni siquiera sé porque sigo viniendo a la escuela."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ah, si, vengo porque estás tú" dijo Rachel.

"Vamos al auditorio porque después vamos a ir a tu casa y te vas a perder en algún libro" dijo Santana arrastrando a la diva hasta el auditorio. "¿Me decías que sabías que íbamos a vivir juntas?"

"No lo sabía, pero lo daba por sentado" dijo Rachel sentándose en el piso del escenario. "Lo que no daba por sentado y no pensaba que fuera tan fuerte eran esas cosas de los celos. He leído sobre eso, pero no sabía que eran cierto"

"¿Leíste sobre algo y no lo creíste?"

"Es que no tenía porque tocarte"

"Rachel. Todo el tiempo le decía que no. Incluso Sue comenzó a hacerla correr después de las prácticas para que no me molestara. Pero ella no se detenía"

"Hoy te estaba acariciando la espalda"

"Quinn y Brittany me dejaron sola. Realmente me gasté todos los insultos en el camino hasta mi casillero."

"La dejaste tocarte"

"Si, porque quería terminar de sacar mis cosas y buscarte"

"Pero la dejaste tocarte"

"No puedo encontrar una excusa válida para eso. A veces...a veces me gustaría que fueras un poquito más demostrativa conmigo afuera de nuestras casas"

"Pero..."

"Rachel, te pierdes en tu mundo y a veces solo soy un accesorio."

"No eres un accesorio. En mi propio mundo siempre estás tu" dijo Rachel. "Desde que estamos juntas, siempre estás en mi mundo. Digamos, te amo, eres una constante en mi mundo."

"¿Podrías repetir lo último?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por favor?"

"Te amo, eres una constante en mi mundo"

"¿Me amas?"

"Si ¿tú no?"

"..."

"¿Santana?"

"..."

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel mirando preocupada a la latina que estaba con la vista fija sin pestañear al frente de ella. "¿San?" preguntó de nuevo, tocando con su índice la mejilla de la latina. "Santana, me está preocupando que no parpadees. Después de todo s una función esencial del ojo que ayuda a difundir a través de llas lágrimas y eliminar los irritantes de la superficie de la córnea y la conjuntiva"

Pero Santana seguía sin moverse. Rachel sacudió una de sus manos al frente de la latina. Y después agarró sus hombros y la sacudió un poco.

"No te preocupes. Voy a buscar ayuda. Espérame aquí si vuelves al mundo real" dijo la diva dejando un beso en la frente de Santana y saliendo del auditorio.

S&R

"Noah, urgente. Te necesito" dijo Rachel entrando en el aula en donde estaba su amigo quien la miró sorprendido y después al profesor.

"Vaya señor Puckerman, después de todo si se gradúa es por ella" dijo el profesor.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué pareciera que estás a punto de llorar?" preguntó Noah cuando estaban en el pasillo. "¿Desde cuándo lloras?"

"Creo que rompí a Santana, Noah" dijo Rachel agarrando su mano fuertemente y llevando a su amigo hacia el auditorio. "Estábamos hablando y de pronto se quedó catatónica"

"¿Catatónica?" preguntó Noah mirando como la desesperación cubría el rostro de su amiga.

"Si, le pinché la mejilla, la sacudí, y todo. Pero ella no responde" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta del auditorio.

"¿Y dónde está?" preguntó Noah

"Ahí, en el piso del escenario" dijo Rachel señalando al lugar en donde su novia estaba minutos atrás.

"Rachel, no hay nadie"

"Se fue" dijo la diva. "Reaccionó cuando yo no estaba. ¿Estará bien?"

"¿Qué le dijiste para que se quede catatónica?" preguntó Noah

"Le dije que la amaba" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo?"

"Eso"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Qué la amas?"

"Creo que es el único sentimiento del que estoy segura. Digamos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Es como que está todo el tiempo en mi cabeza. Y digamos, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza" dijo Rachel. "Así que para que ella ocupe todo el tiempo, y cuando digo todo el tiempo, es raro. Porque sabes que yo todo el tiempo tengo cosas en la cabeza"

"Cierto"

"Además, cada vez que se me acerca mi corazón me palpita como si tuviera taquicardia y tengo cosas en mi estómago que vuelan desesperadas. Sin explicación científica alguna." dijo Rachel. "Cuando nos separamos a la noche, siempre quiero volver a verla. A pesar de que fueron cinco minutos sin hacerlo."

"Rachel...no sabía que podías pensar así" dijo Noah

"No es pensar, es lo único que me permito sentir. Cosas por Santana. Los sentimientos por Santana me hacen feliz, verla feliz me hace feliz. Por eso estoy tan preocupada porque ella no se encuentre bien en estos momentos"

"Por lo menos no te lo tuve que hacer entender"

"Creo que es el tiempo que pasé mirando a Santana. Ahora me pregunto donde estará" dijo la diva sentándose de nuevo en el piso del auditorio.

"Ya que me sacaste de clases, te voy a hacer compañía" dijo Noah sentándose a su lado.

S&R

Santana cuando salió de su sorpresa se encontró sola en el auditorio. No sabía bien a donde podría haberse ido Rachel, pero seguramente se había asustado. Porque Santana notó que había pasado tiempo y que recordaba que la diva dijo que iba a buscar ayuda.

"¿Pero a dónde?" se preguntó Santana caminando hacia detrás del telón. Por lo tanto, cuando Rachel entró con Noah y se quedó mirando el piso del escenario, en el lugar en donde ella había estado, escuchó toda la conversación.

Hasta que se quedaron en silencio, después de decir que se iban a hacer compañía.

Quería salir y terminar de hablar con la diva. Con su novia. Pero sabía que Noah estaba ahí porque la había preocupado.

"¿Crees que la habré asustado?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Noah. "Digamos, no creo que se haya esperado que le dijera eso"

"Rachel, me estás asustando a mi con tus nuevos conocimientos sobre relaciones humanas" dijo Noah.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque nunca se te hubiera ocurrido que la hubieras asustado al decirle que la amabas. Simplemente hubieras esperado que volviera en si y volverías a ser tu robótico ser. No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo" dijo Noah

"No seas exagerado Noah" dijo Rachel. "Solo leí unas cuantas cosas sobre relaciones. Me gusta estar con Santana." dijo la diva

"¿Tanto así?" preguntó Noah

"Claro. Por eso la amo. No debe ser fácil para ella estar con alguien como yo. Hoy cuando me dijo que yo no demuestro afecto en público, con otras palabras por supuesto, me di cuenta que tiene razón. Y realmente no quiero perderla, si tengo que andar besándola al frente de todos los cabeza hueca de esta escuela lo voy a hacer." dijo Rachel.

"¿Crees que por eso la perderías?" preguntó Noah.

"Como te dije, no debe ser sencillo para ella estar de novia conmigo." dijo Rachel. "Soy especialmente insufrible. Acomodo todo en orden alfabético, cada cosa tiene que estar ordenada de acuerdo a un paradigma que solo existe en mi mente, no demuestro afecto en público, no conozco nada sobre relaciones humanas. Pero nada, Noah. Lo que aprendí lo se porque estás a mi lado y porque se trata de ella. Todos me llaman robot y puede ser cierto"

"Bueno, pero...es que eres especial" dijo Noah. "Tienes una inteligencia que ninguno de nosotros tiene. Y realmente, debe ser difícil vivir en este mundo con tu cabeza"

"No es difícil estar contigo" dijo Santana saliendo de atrás del telón.

"¿Por qué estabas escondida ahí atrás?" preguntó Rachel.

"Te fuiste y te estaba esperando, así que me fui ahí atrás" dijo Santana. "Sabía que ibas a venir con Noah."

"Bueno, es momento de que las deje solas" dijo Noah levantándose y saliendo del auditorio.

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó Santana sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al frente de Rachel y agarrando sus manos.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel

"Todo lo que le dijiste a Noah. ¿Es cierto?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Rachel

"¿Sabías que es exactamente lo que yo siento cuando estoy contigo?" preguntó Santana recibiendo como respuesta una negación. "¿Sabías que cada una de tus pequeñas obsesiones o tus trastornos obsesivos compulsivos me enamoran más y más?"

"No" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Rachel Berry, a pesar de que pareces un robot muchas veces, te amo" dijo Santana

"¿Me amas?" preguntó Rachel sonriente

"Te amo." dijo Santana

"Te amo" dijo Rachel abalanzándose encima de la latina para besarla.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman estaba feliz. Ese día se iba a graduar gracias a la pequeña molestia de Rachel Berry sobre su trasero durante el último año. A pesar de que estaba saliendo con Santana.<p>

Así que como ya había vaciado su casillero, decidió pasar una última vez por la biblioteca. El lugar donde había pasado grandes momentos viendo a Rachel tratando de entender el mundo.

Mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar, se encontró con que Quinn y Brittany estaban mirando a través de la puerta abierta.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntó Noah.

"SSShhhhhhh" dijo Quinn haciéndole una seña con la mano.

"Estamos viendo una película pornográfica muy sexy" dijo Brittany mirándolo sonriente.

"Es la biblioteca" dijo Noah en voz baja.

"Si, lo es. Y adivina quienes están ahí" dijo Brittany

"Oh, gracias al cielo. ¿Recién empiezan?" preguntó Noah asomándose por la puerta, sobre la cabeza de Brittany.

"Si, recién se sacan las túnicas." dijo Brittany

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que iban a ir sin nada abajo?" preguntó Quinn

Noah sonrió y se dedicó a mirar.

Sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, Santana tenía a Rachel sentada con las piernas abiertas, y ella en el medio de las piernas, con una de sus manos bien adentro de la diva, que gritaba de placer.

"Interesante el trasero de Santana desnudo" dijo Quinn

"Creo que tendríamos que disfrutar el momento" dijo Noah.

"Es cierto" dijo Brittany. "Y tú vas a vivir tan cerca de ellas. Vas a poder verlo todo el tiempo" agregó cuando Rachel bajó una de sus manos y Santana abrió un poco más sus piernas para permitirle meter sus dedos dentro de ella.

"O se callan o me masturbo mientras las escucho" dijo Noah tratando de no llevar su mano a su entrepierna.

"No gracias" dijeron las dos rubias.

Mientras tanto, Rachel y Santana estaban tan cerca del orgasmo, que si hubieran prestado un poco de atención los hubieran escuchado hablar.

Cuando las dos llegaron al orgasmo, gritaron de placer haciendo que sus tres observantes también lo hicieran.

Pero había sido un orgasmo tan bueno que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta.

"Oh, Dios. Son hermosas cuando hacen eso" dijo Noah enderezándose y caminando hacia el baño más cercano lo más rápido posible.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana el primer día que se mudaron al departamento.<p>

"Poniendo un cuadro" dijo Rachel

"¿De Einstein?"

"No sé de quien pensaste que podía poner un cuadro. Pero era obvio que iba a ser Albert"

"¿Albert?"

"Desde pequeña que creo que es mi mejor amigo. "

"¿Puedo poner alguna foto nuestra?"

"Si, dejé todas esas paredes para muchas fotos nuestras. Es más, las tengo en este tamaño también. Muchas. Para que elijas y después la ponemos en un marco y llenamos todo el departamento de nuestras fotos"

"¿En qué orden?"

"En orden de derecha a izquierda de la puerta y de la primera a la última que nos hemos tomado. Por supuesto que detrás tienen la fecha y el lugar. Si coinciden en algún mes, seguramente las ordenaré de acuerdo al lugar que esté primero en el alfabeto."

"Te amo"

"Te amo" dijo Rachel sonriendo antes de volver a acomodar el cuadro de Einstein y poniendo un nivelador para ver que estuviera correctamente ubicado.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties...<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien._

_¿Saben que significa que publique este capítulo hoy?_

_El 100 ya está listo!_

_Son 12 mil palabras, así que voy a dejar pasar unos días, tengo que escribir marcadas y además el 101, no quiero atrasarme. _

_O quizás suba el 100 y después deje pasar unos días. _

_Veremos como me encuentro mañana._

_Así que, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que empieza con una cosa, pero se desarrolla en otra, pero Rachel de Resolución de Ecuaciones es bastante especial. _

_Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**Lopz: **jajajaj, si, parecía que estaba desesperada pobre Santana. Sus captores, bueno...poco inteligentes. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**SoDamnBeatiful1:** jajaja, no hay problema. Yo las escribo, así que seguro debo tener algo de pervertida también. Espero que estés bien! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** resumiendo, creo que son tan distintas todas las continuaciones que cada una tiene un poco de drama, a pesar de que no lo uso demasiado. El tema es que uno venía de un Quinntana así que creo que fue uno de los que más me costó. Me olvidé de poner la advertencia en el último capítulo! Mil perdones! ¿No se te ocurre ninguna para que continué? Muchas gracias por todas las reviews, Andru! Besos!_

_El orden que les doy es solo eso, un orden "numérico" pero no sé en que orden los voy a publicar. Empezarán a partir del 92. Me voy a guardar el 100 ;) y terminará en el 112 o 122 todo depende. El final del pedido puede cambiar. Los capítulos que tienen una barra entre ambos, es porque ya son continuación del primero en el mismo renglón. _

_**19 – Te extrañé**_

_**27 - Silencio**_

_**41 – El secreto. **_

_**Pezberry Week 1 – 2 Viviendo Juntas**_

_**Pezberry Week 2 – 3 Un campamento demasiado extraño**_

_Entonces __salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas__) pueden pedirme alguna de las otras para hacer una continuación o precuela. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	100. The Black Queen

**Título: ****The Black Queen**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****12,116**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Se conocieron por casualidad. Comenzaron una relación porque la química entre las dos era más que fuerte. Pero Santana tenía una obsesión y Rachel tenía un secreto. **

**Rating: ****M**

****Fecha de Publicación:****11/03/2014****

****N/A: Hay Sexy Times, Femlash.****

****N/A 2: Termina donde termina porque queda abierta la posibilidad de una continuación. O no. Pero seguro si. ****

****N/A 3: Sin la parte anterior al título, y mi comentario posterior a la historia, este one shot tiene más de 12 mil palabras, así que es largo.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>The Black Queen<strong>**

Salía cansada. Lo único que esperaba era llegar a su habitación y caer de cara en su cama hasta el día siguiente. Pero recordó que su siesta debería ser más pequeña ya que cuando Kurt la vio caminar hacia la puerta esa mañana le dijo que la cita que le había conseguido era para esa misma noche.

Suspiró al doblar una esquina y sintió chocar contra algo. Pudo sentir que era algo vivo porque sintió que le transmitía calor, pero no pudo evitar su propia caída.

"Lo siento" escuchó que la otra persona, sexo femenino por su voz, decía.

"Yo lo siento." dijo ella mirando a su alrededor para ver sus papeles esparcidos por el piso. "Dos exámenes en el mismo día, seis en los últimos 3, ya no veo nada"

"Te ayudo" dijo la voz y Rachel pudo notar que sonreía.

"Está bien, gracias" dijo Rachel y se animó a levantar la mirada. Se quedó con la boca abierta mirando lo que tenía en frente. Era una joven, seguramente de uno o dos años más que ella, completamente hermosa. Cabello negro, ojos marrones, y un cuerpo para morirse que estaba cubierto por una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de vestir negros, ajustados.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la mujer agachándose a ayudarla.

"Si, aunque creo que mi cerebro ya hizo cortocircuito." dijo Rachel apurándose en levantar sus cosas.

"No sale nada de humo, así que creo que tu cerebro está bien" dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"Probablemente todavía no se encendió. Gracias por tu ayuda" dijo Rachel levantándose.

"No hay problema" dijo la mujer continuando su camino.

Rachel se quedó mirando a la mujer marcharse, el contoneo de sus caderas que parecía que hubieran estado llamando su atención. Y cuando la mujer miró hacia atrás, sonrió al notar que ella estaba mirando, le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino.

Bueno, si había algo en la vida de Rachel eran mujeres mirándola y ninguna quedándose con ella.

Decidió seguir antes de que Kurt le enviara un mensaje diciéndole que llegaría tarde a su cita a ciegas.

* * *

><p>Kurt se movía por todo su cuarto, sacando cosas de su armario y mirándolas antes de ponerla en una pila que según él eran las descartadas.<p>

"Vamos a tener que llevarte de compras en estos días" dijo su amigo agarrando un vestido rojo que a Rachel siempre le quedaba bien.

"No me dejas usar ni la mitad de las cosas que compramos porque no quieres que mezcle los atuendos." dijo Rachel. "En esa pila de descartados está la mitad de lo que compramos hace un mes"

"Está bien, lo entiendo" dijo Kurt sentándose en la cama y mirando la pila de ropa descartada.

"Ese vestido lo he usado en varias de esas citas a ciegas que me has elegido. ¿Si cambiamos? Es obvio que no trae suerte" dijo Rachel.

"Nunca fuiste tan supersticiosa" dijo Kurt. "Pero tienes razón" agregó levantándose y buscando en la pila de descartados.

"Gracias por escucharme alguna vez" dijo Rachel terminando de ponerse el maquillaje.

"Creo que es más que por fin puedas encontrar a alguien con quien estar, Rach. Es más, he realizado una promesa de que si esta noche todo sale bien, no voy a entrometerme en tu relación y tu vestuario hasta el día de su boda"

"Las otras veces también salieron bien, solo..."

"Terminaste teniendo sexo con ellas en la primer cita"

"No todas. La mayoría de ellas. Pero es porque realmente no veía futuro. Eran mujeres muy huecas, Kurt. Dime ¿quién se dice vegana y sin embargo come manteca por qué no sabe que viene de una vaca?"

"Eso es cierto."

"Además algunas de esas ni siquiera servían para sexo"

"Recuerda que soy homosexual y no me interesa demasiado saber que es lo que hacen dos mujeres en una cama"

"Lo sé. A lo que voy, con aquellas con las que duró más de una cita, generalmente estaban muy concentradas en sus propios problemas, y sabes que no sé bien como es eso, sobre todo con alguien a quien acabo de conocer"

"Es cierto" dijo Kurt. "Pero estoy tan cansado de que nadie pueda hablar contigo como si fueran pareja, de que nadie esté contigo cuando yo no estoy, de que no puedas dormir abrazada a alguien. Porque cuando todo esto funcione, puedo asegurarte que si vienen a este departamento solo será para dormir. Nada de cosas raras. Estoy triste porque no estás feliz. Quiero verte feliz, Rach."

"Lo sé. Yo también." dijo Rachel mirándose en el espejo.

"Bueno. Te dejo libre. Recuerda que será la mujer que tiene una rosa blanca en el pelo."

"¿Y si hay más de una?"

"La mesa está reservada bajo tu apellido y el de ella, así que pregunta directamente."

"¿Te conté del encuentro de hoy? Fue como mágico"

"Cuéntame mientras te acompaño hasta la vereda"

* * *

><p>O su cita no había llegado o se había ido al baño cuando ella se sentó en la mesa. Así que para esperar, se puso a recordar a la mujer que había visto ese mismo día y con la que había intercambiado un par de palabras.<p>

Fue por eso, que cuando bajó el menú, dijo en voz alta: "genial, ahora sufro de alucinaciones"

"No sabía que alucinabas conmigo. Pero es una buena señal de que esto no sea en vano" respondió la alucinación.

Y entonces al frente de Rachel Berry, la mujer con la que se había chocado ese mismo día, estaba mirándola con una rosa blanca en el pelo.

"¿Eres mi cita?" preguntó mirándola todavía sorprendida.

"¿Eres Berry?" preguntó la mujer

"Si. Rachel Berry" dijo la pequeña morena extendiendo su mano, mientras su mente dejaba de bailar por la suerte que tenía.

"Santana López" dijo la otra morena.

"Por suerte no eres una alucinación, sino sería muy vergonzoso" dijo Rachel mientras dejaba la mano estrechada un poco más tiempo del establecido socialmente.

"¿Eres amiga de Adam?" preguntó Santana acariciando con su dedo índice la palma de la mano de Rachel mientras rompían el contacto.

"¿Adam?" preguntó Rachel pensando en quien era. "Ahhh el novio de Kurt. Lo conocí un par de veces, pero realmente no hemos hablado mucho. Supongo que fue por Kurt."

"¿Por Kurt?"

"Que estamos en esta cita a ciegas" dijo Rachel.

"Por Kurt y Adam, supongo." dijo Santana inclinándose hacia adelante, y Rachel pudo ser testigo de algo que no habían visto bien horas atrás. El pecho de Santana. Ahora estaba encerrado y llamando su atención desde esa ajustada remera con gran escote. Intentó sacar sus pensamientos rápidamente, esta mujer era hermosa y no se había espantado todavía como para cometer errores.

"Supongo que si. Kurt me está organizando estas citas a ciegas siempre" dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Adam hace lo mismo conmigo. Supongo que por eso nos concertaron esta cita" dijo Santana sonriendo. "¿Por qué no funcionan las tuyas?"

"Oh...bueno..."

"No es necesario que me respondas." dijo Santana enderezándose al ver que la moza se dirigía a su mesa.

"Mejor, porque no sabría como hacerlo" dijo Rachel.

"Si a mi me hicieran esa pregunta me pasaría lo mismo" dijo Santana.

"¿Les puedo tomar el pedido? ¿Quieren algo para tomar?" preguntó la moza.

Esperaron que se marchara con los pedidos antes de continuar.

"¿Qué estás estudiando?" preguntó Santana.

"Ciencias económicas" dijo Rachel.

"Con razón tantas fórmulas había en tus hojas hoy"

"Son los exámenes finales del semestre, me estaba volviendo loca" dijo Rachel. "¿Tú qué estudias?"

"Acabo de recibirme de abogada" dijo Santana

"¿En serio? ¿Hace cuánto?"

"Hoy mismo" respondió Santana. "Cuando chocamos salía del último examen, el cual aprobé."

"Hay que celebrar. ¿Por qué estás en esta cita conmigo y no estás celebrando con tus amigos?"

"Adam me habló tan bien sobre ti, que no podía dejar de pasar la oportunidad. Nadie me había hablado tan bien de alguien que me iban a presentar, así que llamó mi atención. Además, siempre puedo festejar otro día"

"Debe haber exagerado" dijo Rachel.

"Por lo menos no exageró en que eres hermosa." respondió Santana haciendo que la pequeña morena se pusiera colorada. Y duró hasta que la moza regresó trayendo su comida y se marchara.

"Tu también eres hermosa" dijo Rachel. "Por eso estaba pensando en ti cuando te sentaste."

"Alucinando" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Alucinando" dijo Rachel devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Cuéntame sobre Rachel Berry" dijo Santana mientras comían.

"¿Estás segura? Mira que puedo hablar mucho" dijo Rachel.

"Segura. Pero ¿no quieres algo más específico?"

"Estaría mejor. Así no nos quedamos sin temas para la próxima cita"

El corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco cuando escucho estas palabras, y esperaba que no se le notara en el rostro.

"Entonces, dime...¿qué quieres que te cuente?"

"Empecemos por la razón por la que terminó tu última relación estable"

"Oh...pero cuando termine tu cuentas la tuya" dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo"

"Bueno, creo que fue porque nos fuimos distanciando de a poco. Más que nada porque ella se fue a New Heaven y yo me vine a NY a estudiar. Y con el tiempo, cada una fue ocupándose en cosas, y realmente cuando nos veíamos solo peleábamos. Llegó a un punto en que las dos sabíamos que o nos odiábamos al final de la relación, o terminábamos ahí. Por suerte las dos nos conocíamos lo suficiente, habíamos sido amigas en la secundaria antes de comenzar nuestra relación, por lo que nos dimos cuenta que era el momento de hablar. Así que nos sentamos, lo hablamos y cada una siguió con su camino."

"¿Y después?"

"¿Después? Es difícil poder explicar. Me concentré en los estudios, porque las dos habíamos decidido dejar que pase tiempo antes de poder volver a hablarnos. Con eso, me convertí en un poco más antisocial de lo normal, y Kurt preocupado por mi salud mental, comenzó a prepararme estas citas a ciegas. Es como que ya no me atraía nada de una mujer. Y cuando ya las empecé a ver atractivas, es como que no tenían más que físico para atraerme"

"Espero no ser solo físico" dijo Santana sonriendo sensualmente

"Oh, no. Para nada. Todo lo contrario. Creo que de todas las citas es la vez que más he hablado"

"Mejor así." dijo Santana volviendo a inclinarse sobre la mesa y volviendo a mostrar su pecho.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Rachel tratando de no mirar el escote de la latina.

"Extrañamente es algo parecido a lo que te sucedió. Ella tuvo que repetir el último año, y yo hacía todo lo posible para equilibrar la universidad con los viajes. Poco a poco, en cada visita, la fui notando cambiada. Hasta que al final, un día, me dijo que no podíamos seguir juntas, las dos estábamos aferrándonos, y debíamos seguir nuestro camino. La conocía tanto y pensaba igual, y ella lo sabía, así que nos separamos y cada una siguió su camino. Para el momento en que estaba lista para seguir mi camino, ella ya estaba en una nueva vida. Y realmente, siempre estuve con ella, por lo tanto, conseguir una pareja se me hizo difícil, además de que invertí mi mente en la universidad. Adam me vio tan sola, que comenzó con esto. Pero no entiendo ¿por qué ahora las mujeres son tan tontas?"

"Eso mismo le estaba diciendo a Kurt, con otras palabras, antes de venir a esta cita."

"Una vez me tocó una. Puedo asegurarte que además de su vestido amarillo fluorescente, que se veía a dos cuadras de distancia, no se acordaba su firma. Cuando le tocó pagar, sacó la tarjeta y trajeron el recibo. Pero no paraba de hablar, no me preguntes de que porque realmente no lo recuerdo, y se distraía, por lo que la moza estuvo parada ahí al lado de la mesa, como media hora hasta que se acordó."

"Eso no es nada. Una vez me tocó una que estaba tan decidida a hacerme reír, porque según Kurt las mujeres no me hacen reír, que cada vez que una de las otras personas del restaurante se levantaban de la mesa, ella iba, convencía a los demás que no le dijeran nada cuando vuelva esa persona, y aflojaba todos los saleros y pimenteros que había en la mesa. Para terminar, los controlaba con gran detenimiento, y cuando caían en su broma, estallaba a carcajadas que hasta la gente de la calle la escuchaba."

"¿Cómo hacía cuando ya todos sabían que era ella?"

"Esperaba hasta que entrara nueva gente y los de las otras mesas no decían nada" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

Rachel dijo que iba a ir al baño, antes de que le trajeran el postre. Santana mientras tanto se quedó pensando en la pequeña morena que ahora no estaba al frente.

Ella también recordaba el choque de ese día, y había estado pensando en esa pequeña morena el resto del día. Hasta que la vio en la mesa. Había entrado decidida a mirar a la persona que estuviera esperándola y salir si no le gustaba. Pero cuando vio que era ella, decidió quedarse. Quería conocer más sobre ella.

Y cuando dijo lo de las alucinaciones, porque no era cuestión de quedarse a escuchar a una cara bonita, se dio cuenta que era la mejor decisión que había tomado en los últimos meses.

Rachel volvió y le sonrió a Santana, justo cuando dejaban el postre en la mesa, y otro de los mozos traía las dos copas de champagne y el balde con la botella.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Santana señalando esos últimos objetos.

"Es para celebrar tu título" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Por lo menos, entre nosotras"

"Muchas gracias" dijo Santana y esperó que Rachel sirviera las dos copas y brindaron.

Salieron del restaurante hablando animadamente y caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad. Hablaron de muchos temas, sobre todos cosas que no podían tratar con las anteriores citas.

"Bueno, creo que para ser las 12 de la noche, en un día de semana, deberíamos separarnos por hoy" dijo Santana. Rachel había estado bostezando durante la última hora y a pesar de mantener una conversación entretenida sabía que estaba cansada.

"Pero la estamos pasando tan bien" dijo Rachel

"Estás cansada por tus exámenes, yo también. Las dos vinimos a esta cita porque nos insistieron a pesar de que preferiríamos estar durmiendo. Y al final, aunque fue espectacular y por lo menos yo no me arrepiento, creo que deberíamos descansar." dijo Santana atreviéndose de agarrar la mano de Rachel.

"¿Me darías tu teléfono así te escribo un mensaje o te llame?" preguntó Rachel. Caminaban las dos juntas hacia el mismo lugar, ya que durante la conversación habían aprendido que vivían cerca. En el mismo barrio.

"¿Y cuándo harías eso?" preguntó Santana

"En los próximos tres días. No te diría exactamente el momento en que lo haría. Simplemente lo haría, cuando menos te lo esperes"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" dijo Rachel.

"¿Crees que ellos van a estar esperando para saber cómo nos fue?"

"Seguramente. Pero si quieres tener más citas a ciegas te diría que les dijera que fue mal."

"No quiero tener más citas a ciegas, Rachel."

"Entonces, ¿si te escribo o te llamo para invitarte a una cita me dirías que si?" preguntó Rachel deteniéndose al frente de su edificio.

"Por supuesto." dijo Santana que no se esperaba lo que estaba por pasar a continuación. Primero, Rachel agarró su celular y se llamó a si misma para que el número quede grabado. Segundo, agarró la mano de Santana cuando le devolvió el dispositivo y se puso en puntas de pie para dejar un corto y dulce beso en sus labios.

Santana se quedó con una sonrisa estúpida en la boca mirando como Rachel entraba a su edificio.

"Más te conviene llamarme mañana" dijo antes de que Rachel cerrara la puerta del todo.

* * *

><p>"¿Y?¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Kurt casi al mediodía siguiente. Rachel había dormido toda la noche y cuando regresó él ya estaba durmiendo.<p>

"¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre una chica con la que choqué ayer?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al frente de su amigo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver? Yo estaba hablando de la cita" dijo Kurt

"Es que la chica con la que choqué ayer y Santana, mi cita, son la misma persona" dijo Rachel sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿En serio? ¡Genial!" dijo Kurt abrazándola. "¿Por qué no vas a bañarte?"

"¿Bañarme?" preguntó Rachel

"Por un lado, dentro de dos horas tienes que estar en la universidad. No me preguntes para que, pero llamó una de tus compañeras y dejó un mensaje. Y por el otro, tu cuarto debería ser aireado. Rachel cuando duermes tiendes a transpirar"

"¿Qué pasó que estás tan...extraño?" preguntó Rachel

"Nada. Estoy feliz. Es la primera vez en años que te veo después de una cita a ciegas tan contenta." dijo Kurt

"Kurt..."

"En serio, Rachel. Estás brillando. Por eso quiero que te bañes. No sé si es de emoción o solo el sudor" dijo Kurt

"Está bien, exagerado. Pero no voy a airear mi cuarto más de lo que lo hago todos los días. Además pensé que antes de que empezaras a darme órdenes íbamos a hablar" dijo Rachel.

S&R

No pudo contarle demasiados detalles a Kurt, ya que cuando salió definitivamente del baño, el teléfono volvió a sonar y era de nuevo la compañera de Rachel. Iban a dar las notas así que salió lo más rápido posible del departamento para no llegar tarde.

Se quedó pensando en Santana unos minutos, mientras el profesor daba las notas y salió del aula buscando un lugar en donde sentarse y pensar un buen mensaje de texto.

Hasta que chocó con alguien, pero esta vez no cayó al piso. La persona con la que chocó era Santana, que la miraba divertida mientras agarraba fuertemente su cintura.

"No me escribiste" dijo la latina mirando fijamente a los ojos de Rachel.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel mirando sus ojos y sus labios, en forma intermitente.

"Tendríamos que dejar de encontrarnos así" dijo Santana dejando un corto beso en los labios de Rachel y permitiendo que vuelva a pararse.

"Hola" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Estaba buscando un lugar para sentarme y pensar un mensaje antes de enviártelo"

"¿Pensar un mensaje? Rachel, me hubieras enviado un simple hola e iba a ser feliz" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿No te parece feliz una palabra demasiado grande para el día después de la primera cita? Después de todo, si no me gustaras tanto, hubiera salido corriendo" respondió Rachel.

"Sabía que no lo harías. Verás, anoche sentí que hubo algo así como química entre nosotras. Y realmente, no podía estar más en lo cierto. Mira, nos encontramos dos veces en dos días de la misma forma" dijo Santana señalando el pasillo. Nadie les prestaba atención, así que podían estar hablando tranquilamente.

"Buena decisión." dijo Rachel. "¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?"

"Solo si me acompañas al departamento de títulos antes" dijo Santana. "Tengo que presentar unos papeles."

"¿Celebraste algo más tu título?" preguntó Rachel caminando junto a ella.

"No, me fui directo a la cama. Me dormí y soñé toda la noche contigo" dijo Santana

"A mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo."

"¿En serio?Espero que tu sueño haya sido apto para menores, como el mío"

"Fue apto para menores. En realidad, me proporcionó de varios datos para algunas próximas citas"

"El mío también"

"Eso es bueno ¿no?" preguntó Santana deteniéndose ante una puerta. "Eso quiere decir que probablemente tengamos una oportunidad en el futuro. Ya vuelvo." dijo antes de cruzar la puerta.

Rachel se quedó en el pasillo, esperando. Pensando. Una sola cita y ya parecía que estuvieran de novias. Tendría que molestarle. Quizás estuvieran yendo demasiado rápido. No sabía. No había tenido una cita así con nadie. Ni siquiera con Quinn la habían pasado tan bien en la primer cita.

Decidió que lo mejor era ir al paso al que estaban yendo, aunque eso sonara raro en su cabeza. No iba a apurar las cosas, simplemente iba a esperar que paso sentaba Santana.

Aunque no se sorprendería si Santana seguía el mismo paso que ella.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Rachel cuando vio salir a la latina.

"Si, vamos a tomar un café. Sácame una duda el café ¿sería una segunda cita?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel y sonriendo.

S&R

Se sentaron en un pequeño café a las afueras del campus. La caminata había sido agradable, prácticamente en silencio.

"Rachel, creo que tendríamos que hablar de algo." dijo Santana mientras esperaban el café que ya habían pedido.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la pequeña morena.

"Si, mira...tuvimos una sola cita. Una espectacular y genial cita. Algo que no había tenido nunca. Ni siquiera de testigo" dijo Santana. "Y aunque me gustaría que...no sé...creo..."

"Que por momentos vamos muy rápido" dijo Rachel.

"Exacto. No me malinterpretes, solo quiero saber si estamos en la misma página. Después de todo, es como que siento demasiadas cosas desde que nos cruzamos ayer. Y quiero que esto se extienda pero no sé si vamos a poder..."

"Seguir así mucho tiempo más. Eso estaba pensando mientras estabas en esa oficina."

"Además, mira este momento. Sabes exactamente que es lo que voy a decir. Y nunca me pasó"

"A mi tampoco"

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"¿Ir despacio?"

"¿Qué tan despacio?"

"No sé. Pensaba que primero podríamos probar esto de las citas. Hasta que sepamos exactamente que esta pasando entre nosotras" dijo Rachel.

"¿Probar esto de las citas? Me gusta la idea. Así nos da la oportunidad de que nos conozcamos mejor"

"Entonces. Ya que estamos en la segunda..." dijo Rachel dejando que Santana cambiara de tema.

* * *

><p>Kurt quedó sorprendido. La siguiente semana y media, Rachel y Santana cenaron casi todas las noches, siempre afuera y las citas terminaban tarde.<p>

"Así que...¿cómo va todo con Santana?¿Cuándo va a ser la mañana en la que te vea entrar cabizbaja y tratando de ocultar que dormiste afuera?" preguntó una de las mañanas post cita mientras se sentaba a desayunar con su amiga.

"¿Alguna vez, conociste a alguien que de pronto con solo mirar a esa persona ya sentías como que tenían una vida juntos?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Kurt confundido.

"Eso es lo que me pasa con Santana. Desde el momento en que me la choqué ese primer día. Sentía que ya la conocía. Y desde entonces es como que estamos conociéndonos." dijo Rachel

"¿Pero no se besan?"

"Si, por supuesto. Hay muchos besos entre ella y yo. Besos con lengua. Besos sin lengua. Besos por el solo placer de besarnos. A veces incluso la he besado porque dijo algo tan lindo." dijo Rachel.

"Ok. Ahora siento envidia" dijo Kurt

"¿Envidia? Es hermoso. Yo también sentiría envidia. Pero es que ha sucedido de forma tan extraña." dijo Rachel. "Lo que no sé es si iría o no muy rápido si le pregunto en estos días si quiere ser mi novia. Creo que si me dice que si, bailaría de forma muy ridícula al frente de ella"

"¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar esta noche?" preguntó Kurt. "Estoy seguro de que si le cocinas algo rico, Santana va a decir que si antes de que termines de hacer la pregunta"

"Para eso tendría que tener un lugar para cocinar"

"Si me guardas algo de lo que hagas, y debo decirte que últimamente has dejado a mi estómago bastante abandonado últimamente, me voy del departamento y paso la noche con Adam." dijo Kurt

"¿En serio harías eso por mi?"

"Rachel, tienes una habilidad especial para la cocina. Deberías aprovechar. Con eso terminas de conquistarla para siempre" dijo Kurt levantándose.

"Es una buena idea además." dijo Rachel. "Yo tengo esta semana libre ya que la semana siguiente empiezo las pasantías de verano en la empresa en la que quiero trabajar cuando termine el año que viene"

"¿Conseguiste?¿Por qué no me dices esas cosas?" preguntó Kurt

"Lo siento. Casi no te veo."

"Está bien. Pero invítala a cenar esta noche al departamento. Cocínale algo rico. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Adam que es lo que le gusta? La verdad para vivir juntos y con todo el tiempo que llevo saliendo con él, la he visto pocas veces cada vez que estamos en su departamento"

"No tenía entendido que vivían juntos"

"Adam me dijo que suele encerrarse a estudiar. Y parece que tiene lo suficiente dentro de su habitación para sobrevivir."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel pensativa.

"¿De acuerdo qué?" preguntó Kurt

"De acuerdo. Voy a invitarla a cenar" dijo Rachel sonriente.

S&R

Santana subía por el ascensor nerviosa. A pesar de que le encantaba estar con Rachel, era la primera vez que estaban juntas en un lugar a solas. Siempre eran restaurantes.

Había preguntado, cuando recibió la invitación, que tan formal era la cena. Por lo tanto, cuando Rachel le dijo que vaya cómoda, porque después pensaba que podían ver una película, Santana se vistió con un par de jeans y una remera.

Cuando la pequeña morena le abrió, Santana respiró aliviada de que había ido bien vestida. Rachel también tenía un jean y una remera.

Se sentaron a comer haciendo pequeña charla, hasta que Santana dio un mordisco a la comida. Y lo saboreó.

"Oh, Dios. Rachel. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que cocinabas así?" preguntó Santana mirando a la pequeña morena.

"No salió el tema." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué temas no han salido entonces desde que nos conocemos?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"preguntó Rachel de repente.

"Extraño. Debería sentirme sorprendida. Pero quería que lo me preguntes hace tiempo" dijo Santana estirando una de sus manos y agarrando la de Rachel sobre la mesa.

"¿Entonces?"

"Me encantaría" dijo Santana entrelazando sus dedos y continuando con la cena.

S&R

Limpiaron juntas la mesa, y caminaron hacia el sillón del living, en donde Rachel dejó que Santana eligiera una película de la gran colección de dvds que tenía junto a Kurt. Después de sentarse, sin embargo, Rachel se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Santana mirándola fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Quedaría muy mal si en nuestra primera noche como novias oficiales solo quiero besarte? Ni siquiera sé que película elegí" dijo Santana acercando su cara a la de Rachel.

"Para nada. Creo que sería la confirmación" dijo Rachel poniendo igualmente play con el control remoto y dejándolo en la mesa ratona.

Santana la acostó en el sillón, mientras sus bocas estaban a milímetros de distancia.

"Mis sueños comenzaron a dejar de ser apto para menores" dijo Santana despacio mientras Rachel, en una extraña movida, pasaba su lengua por los labios de la latina. "No puedes hacerme eso" agregó antes de unir finalmente sus labios.

Después de tantos besos compartidos en la semana y media, parecía como que tenían hambre de más.

Sus lenguas entraron en el juego enseguida, enredándose e investigando la cavidad bucal de la otra.

Sus manos, siempre tan cuidadosas en público, inmediatamente buscaron la piel de la otra. Metiéndose despacio debajo de sus remeras.

Los minutos pasaron mientras se besaban y se investigaban, hasta que Santana se movió y puso uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de Rachel.

Rachel tiró su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la presión en su entrepierna, y aprovechó para hacer lo mismo, mientras la pierna que no quedó en la entrepierna de Santana rodeó a la latina.

"¿Cómo haces que todo sea tan intenso?" preguntó Santana mordiendo un poco el cuello de Rachel y sus caderas mientras la fricción correcta era aplicada en su entrepierna.

"Tú también eres culpable de esto" dijo agarrando el cabello de Santana y tirando su rostro hacia atrás para poder llevarlo nuevamente a su boca.

Santana sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo y así se mantuvieron hasta que sus caderas se movieron erráticamente y sus bocas parecían haber perdido el rumbo.

"Oh Dios" dijo Santana sintiendo los signos de su orgasmo, mientras la pierna que Rachel tenía a su alrededor hacía más presión uniendo sus cuerpos.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel gimiendo, también con el orgasmo cerca.

"Va a ser genial ser tu novia" dijo la latina mordiendo los labios de Rachel. Pero el orgasmo fue demasiado fuerte para las dos, y decidieron hundir su rostro en el cuello de la otra, mientras gritaban, gemían y bajaban del éxtasis.

Rachel llevó sus manos a la espalda de Santana y la acariciaba mientras las dos se calmaban.

"Oh...esto es genial." dijo Santana rompiendo el silencio.

Rachel rió un poco debajo de ella.

"Hubiera sido mejor que estuviéramos desnudas" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, eso podemos hacer después" dijo Santana levantando su cabeza y mirando a los ojos de Rachel. "Pensaba que lo mejor sería quedarme a dormir aquí. Kurt y Adam deben estar aprovechando el departamento ya que están solos y dejando salir toda su voz. Ha sido terrible cuando no se daban cuenta de que yo estaba ahí"

"Sería algo muy lindo que te quedes esta noche conmigo" dijo Rachel despacio.

Santana sonrió y volvió a besar a Rachel despacio. Esta vez no había apuro, no había una semana y media pensando como sería el rostro de la otra en un orgasmo.

Los besos hacían crecer el calor despacio y sus manos volvieron a vagar por el cuerpo de la otra.

Hasta que el timbre de la puerta las interrumpió, dejándolas quietas en el sillón.

"¿Esperas a alguien?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"No. ¿Y tú?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿A quién podría esperar?" preguntó Santana. El timbre volvió a sonar y la latina salió despacio de encima de Rachel. "¿No será Kurt?"

"Kurt tiene llave" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. Encendió la luz del living y caminó hasta la puerta para mirar por la mirilla.

"¿No tienes un portero eléctrico?" preguntó Santana acercándose a Rachel.

"No, pero ahora entiendo porque el portero humano la dejó pasar" dijo la pequeña morena sacando la llave de la puerta y abriéndola.

"¿La?" preguntó Santana

"¡Quinn!" dijo Rachel y la latina no sabía quien era la tal Quinn o porque parecía que ella no estaba muy alegre de verla.

"Sé que no debería estar aquí, Rachel. Pero...estoy desesperada. Necesito tu ayuda" dijo una hermosa rubia entrando en el departamento, con un par de bolsos.

"Pasa, por favor" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana.

"Oh...¿quién es ella?" preguntó Quinn notando por primera vez a la latina parada al lado de Rachel.

"Santana, mi novia" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina.

"Oh...novia. No sabía..." dijo Quinn mirando nerviosa a las dos morenas.

"Santana, te presento a Quinn Fabray." dijo Rachel. "Mi ex novia" agregó en voz baja.

"Oh..." dijo Santana completamente perdida.

"¿Qué sucede Quinn?" preguntó Rachel mirando los dos bolsos.

"Necesito un lugar donde quedarme" dijo Quinn. "Y realmente no sabía a donde ir, Rachel. Solo pensé en ti"

"¿En mi?" preguntó la pequeña morena.

"Rachel...¿podríamos hablar a solas?" preguntó Quinn

"No, ella puede escuchar" dijo Rachel

"Esta bien, Rachel" dijo Santana.

"No, no está bien" dijo Rachel. "Siéntate Quinn. Ya venimos" agregó agarrando la mano de Santana y llevándola hacia su cuarto.

"No pretendía que me trajeras ahora" dijo Santana. "Además, tu ex novia está ahí."

"Lo sé. Santana no sé que está haciendo. Pero quiero que te quedes" dijo Rachel.

"No parece gustarle mucho mi presencia." dijo Santana.

"No la veo hace tres años, nos hablamos por teléfono una vez cada seis meses. Ni siquiera sé que está haciendo acá" dijo Rachel. Estaba hablando en voz baja a pesar de que había cerrado la puerta de la habitación.

"Pero..." dijo Santana

"Mira. Sé que es demasiado en lo que va de oficial nuestra relación, pero...me gustaría que te quedes. Sé que su presencia arruinó el momento que teníamos, pero...me gustaría que te quedes" dijo Rachel.

"Está bien" dijo Santana. "Pero no me gusta como me mira"

"La viste tres minutos." dijo Rachel.

"Está bien" dijo Santana.

Rachel se puso en puntas de pie y besó a Santana antes de que salieran de la habitación.

Quinn estaba en la cocina, con una botella de vino en la mano y una copa llena en la otra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel mirándola.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Quinn y Santana corrió rápidamente para sacarle la copa de la mano.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Quinn

"Acabas de decir que estás embarazada y quieres emborracharte. Mira, sé que no es mi problema, pero no creo que si estás embarazada tendrías que estar tomando alcohol" dijo Santana

"¿Cuándo te pusiste de novia con ella?" preguntó Quinn. "Porque la última vez que hablamos no me contaste nada."

"Quinn, la última vez que hablamos fue como hace 5 meses. Y por favor, hazle caso a Santana y deja el vino." dijo Rachel. "Ahora vamos al sillón y cuéntanos que sucedió."

Las tres mujeres caminaron hacia el sillón, y Rachel se sentó junto a Santana, mientras Quinn se sentaba en la otra punta.

"Es de Mark." dijo Quinn

"¿Tu novio?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si." dijo Quinn. "No sé muy bien en que momento todo se nos desvirtuó, pero el viernes pasado fui al médico porque tenía dos semanas de atraso. Me confirmó el embarazo y el sábado apenas lo vi, se lo dije"

"¿Y qué pasó?" preguntó Rachel

"No lo volví a ver más, y mi madre está de viaje en un crucero por seis meses más" dijo Quinn

"¿Y pretendes quedarte aquí durante los siguientes 6 meses?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, no" dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel. Y conociendo tan bien a la pequeña morena, supo que aunque nunca ella hubiera hecho la pregunta, estaba agradecida de que su nueva novia la hiciera. "Solo quería quedarme un tiempo. Un par de días. Hasta ver si Mark se preocupa por mi"

"¿Un par de días?" preguntó Santana

"Mira, vine a hablar con Rachel" dijo Quinn mirando a la latina.

"Está bien, Quinn. No hay problema. ¿Mark sabe que estás aquí?" preguntó Rachel

"No, no lo sabe" dijo Quinn

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel

"Va a ir a mi habitación y mi compañera le va a decir que me fui y me va a llamar" dijo Quinn

"De acuerdo, puedes irte a dormir a la habitación de Kurt. Él no está" dijo Rachel.

Quinn asintió y se levantó agarrando sus bolsos y caminando hasta el cuarto de Kurt.

"Sigo sin entender porque quieres que me quede" dijo Santana

"Porque quiero estar contigo esta noche" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

S&R

Santana se despertó a las dos de la mañana, sintiendo la cama fría. Vio luz que entraba desde el living y escuchó voces. Recordó la visita inesperada de Quinn y se levantó despacio.

"Rachel, por favor" dijo Quinn

"No nos vemos hace años, y apareces para decirme que estás embarazada" dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?"

"No sé, siendo un poco más comprensiva" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sea, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel. "Es como si supieras que estoy con alguien que me está haciendo bien. Te apareces la primer noche que podemos estar juntas"

"No sabía que estabas con alguien nuevo. Así que no puedes culparme por interrumpirlas" dijo Quinn

"¿Cuál es el verdadero sentido de tu visita?" preguntó Rachel. Santana escuchó que sonaba realmente cansada.

"No sé, Rach. Necesitaba saber que todavía puedo contar contigo en alguna forma" dijo Quinn.

"Puedes contar conmigo" dijo Rachel. "Pero deberías avisarme con anticipación de tus visitas."

"Rachel...creo que va a ser un par de días. Nada más. Mark me había pedido casamiento y dije que si un mes antes" dijo Quinn

"Hasta mañana, Quinn" dijo Rachel sonando confundida.

Santana corrió a la cama y se acostó rápidamente. Rachel cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la cama para acostarse.

"Solo fui a buscar un vaso de agua y ella estaba ahí." dijo la pequeña morena despacio.

"Esta bien." dijo Santana. "Escuché gran parte del final de la conversación."

"Lo siento, Santana." dijo Rachel agarrando la cintura de la latina y atrayéndola hacia si.

"No es tu culpa" dijo Santana besándola y abrazándola.

S&R

Despertaron escuchando ruidos en el departamento y Rachel se levantó rápidamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?" preguntó al ver a Quinn arrastrar sus maletas y dejándolas al lado de la puerta.

"Mark me llamó. Dijo que lamenta su reacción pero que no pensó que yo también iba a salir corriendo. Así que va a venir a buscarme" dijo la rubia contenta.

"Ah, bien" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y chocando de nuevo con Santana apenas entró en el cuarto.

"¿Se va?" preguntó la latina despacio con las manos alrededor de la pequeña morena.

"Si." dijo Rachel "Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así"

"Esta vez no nos encontramos. Simplemente chocaste porque no mirabas hacia adelante" dijo Santana.

"No me había dado cuenta de que uds. eran tan lindas juntas" dijo Quinn entrando en la habitación. "Antes de que se separen por tres metros, escuché el ruido que hicieron al chocar y vine."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sin separarse de Santana

"Rachel...quería agradecerte por el lugar" dijo Quinn. "Hablamos en un tiempo" agregó dejando el departamento.

Santana se quedó mirando el lugar donde Quinn estaba parada antes de mirar a Rachel y volver a hablar.

"Tu ex novia es algo especial" dijo Santana

"Si, lo más probable es que no estemos invitadas a la boda" dijo Rachel.

"No creo que me moleste" dijo Santana. "Porque la verdad, conocer a tu ex novia que se aparece embarazada y con problemas con su novio, horas después de que nos convirtamos oficialmente en novias, no es como una gran perspectiva en nuestra relación."

"Hubiera sido mejor conocerla después" dijo Rachel separándose de Santana. "¿En qué afecta a la perspectiva de nuestra relación?"

Santana se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no habían sido las correctas. Ni siquiera cerca de lo que había querido decir.

"Oh, no. No es preocupante." dijo Santana agarrándola de nuevo. "Quería decir que la perspectiva de que nuestra relación sea divertida, excitante. Es como que...es distinta a lo que vemos en los demás."

"Oh. ¿Entonces no es malo?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, no es malo" dijo Santana besándola y caminando hacia la cama. Ya el día había llegado y sería inútil empezar algo sexual sabiendo que Kurt estaba por volver, así que solo se besaron antes de vestirse y lavarse y sentarse a desayunar.

S&R

Kurt llegó para encontrarse con Rachel sola y saliendo de su cuarto.

"Espero que no lo hayan hecho en mi cama, porque sería algo que me haría enojar y mucho" dijo Kurt parándose firmemente en el medio del living.

"Tuvimos un visitante inesperado" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y?" preguntó Kurt

"Y no pasó nada más que un poco de acción vestidas." dijo Rachel. "Pero si, oficialmente somos novias"

"¡Qué bueno!" dijo Kurt corriendo a abrazar a la pequeña morena. "Pero ¿quién vino?"

"Quinn. Está embarazada y su novio desapareció de su vista cuando ella se lo dijo. Y como no sabía a donde más ir para hacerlo sufrir por si él la buscaba, vino anoche a este lugar. Decidió que lo mejor era quedarse unos días. Por suerte, parece ser que Mark entró en razón mucho más rápido de lo que pensábamos y vino a buscarla. ¿Sabías que le había pedido casamiento hacía un mes atrás?"

"No, solo me entero de cosas de Quinn por ti." dijo Kurt sentándose en el sillón. "Así que dime...ahora que son oficialmente novias, ¿sigue todo tan excitante como antes?"

"Kurt, no llevamos ni un día como novias" dijo Rachel. "Pero si. Además de un orgasmo, en el que no voy a dar detalles, anoche la pasamos muy bien"

"Espera, me dijiste que hubo ropa involucrada" dijo Kurt

"Intenso. Increíblemente intenso." dijo Rachel. "Sin sacarnos la ropa. Uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida y solo puedo esperar que mejore. Cuando ya no haya ropa."

"Detalles, simples detalles" dijo Kurt riendo.

* * *

><p>El tiempo siguió pasando y las dos morenas no podían dejar de estar cada vez más y más felices.<p>

Santana había empezado a trabajar en un estudio de abogados la misma semana que Rachel empezó con sus pasantías.

El sexo no era algo que las dos pensaran demasiado, así que solían pasar las noches hablando y hablando antes de caer rendidas.

Hasta que Adam y Kurt decidieron hacer una fiesta.

Santana se movía nerviosa por el departamento, era la primera fiesta en la que estaría con su novia y sus amigos. Los cuales solo habían que Santana estaba saliendo con alguien. Algunos incluso pensaron que en realidad era imaginaria.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Santana se abalanzó sobre la puerta esperando que fuera su novia. Por suerte lo era y la arrastró hasta su cuarto para estar un segundo a solas.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel tratando de no reírse.

"Estoy nerviosa. Creo que voy a pedir alguna oportunidad para conocer al resto de tus amigos cuando esta fiesta termine así sabes que es lo que siento" dijo Santana

Rachel caminó hacia la latina y agarrando su mano la sentó en la cama. Mientras tanto, miraba a su alrededor. Después de todo era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto de Santana.

"Kurt...hablando con Adam que estaba preocupado por tus nervios, decidieron hacer en esta fiesta todo junto" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿A qué te refieres con todo junto?" preguntó Santana

"A que no solo van a estar tus amigos hoy en esta fiesta, sino también los míos. De paso matamos tanta imaginación de golpe" dijo Rachel

"Gracias al cielo" dijo Santana besando a Rachel hasta que las dos quedaron acostadas sobre la cama.

Pero el timbre anunció más invitados y las dos decidieron hacerse presentes.

S&R

Rachel no podía entender como entraba tanta gente en ese departamento. Esta bien, era de dos habitaciones, amplio y bonito. Pero había demasiada gente. Tanta, que perdió a Santana después de avisarle que iba al baño.

Así que mientras recorría por segunda vez el living del departamento chocó con alguien. Levantó la vista y sonrió al ver que era Santana.

La latina le hizo una seña para que se mantuviera en silencio, aunque la música estaba bastante alta, y la empujó dentro de habitación que había a su lado.

"Te estuve buscando la última hora" dijo Santana. "Una hora perdida en mi propio departamento"

"Yo también te estuve buscando" dijo Rachel. "Se me hacía difícil pasar entre todos por mi altura."

"Por suerte, estamos solas" dijo Santana poniendo llave a la puerta para no ser molestadas.

"Y de la misma forma en la que siempre nos encontramos" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Santana caminó hasta la pequeña morena y la empujó contra la cama, sentándose sobre ella.

"Sobrevivimos" dijo moviendo sus caderas contra las de Rachel.

"Si" dijo Rachel. "Aunque tus amigos me tocaron mucho."

"Creo que es porque siguen pensando que no eres real" dijo Santana acortando las distancias para besarla.

Rachel inmediatamente llevó sus manos debajo de la remera de Santana, acariciando su espalda.

"¿Crees que puedas quedarte esta noche?" preguntó la latina cuando separaron sus labios.

"No tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie. Solo a mi novia, que no creo que se ponga muy alegre al saber que estoy durmiendo en la casa de otra persona" dijo Rachel.

"Ja, ja. Muy chistosa" dijo Santana.

"Podrías quizás convencerme para que me quede"

"¿Convencerte?" dijo Santana enderezándose para sacarse la remera.

"Convencida" dijo Rachel sentándose para seguir besándola.

Santana sonrió en el beso, mientras intentaba sacarle la remera a su novia, hasta que recordó que Rachel tenía puesto un vestido.

"Tengo que acostumbrarme a recordar que es lo que llevas puesto" dijo Santana mientras le sacaba la ropa a la pequeña morena.

"Creo que eso no es importante en estos momentos" djio Rachel desabrochando el pantalón de Santana.

Quedaron solo con ropa interior, Santana se sentía demasiado vestida ya que Rachel no había tenido la decencia de ponerse un corpiño. Por lo cual la latina estaba mirando el pecho desnudo de su novia desde hacía unos 3 minutos y medio.

"Si quieres jugar a este juego, podrías mostrarme algo interesante" dijo Rachel llevando una de sus manos a uno de sus pechos y jugando con su pezón.

Santana no respondió absolutamente nada, simplemente se sacó su corpiño y la bombacha, levantándole una ceja desafiante a Rachel, quien se sacó lo último de ropa que tenía despacio, para tentar más a la latina.

Alrededor de ellas, el aire estaba prácticamente hirviendo, pero ellas no lo notaban porque era su cuerpo el que estaba emanando el calor.

Las dos observaron unos minutos más el cuerpo de la otra. Santana ahora entendía porque Rachel no dejaba nunca de ir al gimnasio, ya que no solo podía ver sus abdominales sino que al pasar sus manos podía sentir la dureza.

Rachel mientras tanto, estaba tratando de no tocar los pechos de Santana, redondos y firmes que la estaban tentando demasiado.

Por lo tanto, Rachel no se contuvo y con sus dos manos encerró ambos pechos de Santana y comenzó a acariciar sus pezones.

Santana no podía aguantarse demasiado, y volvió a acostarse sobre Rachel, mientras sus manos atacaban los muslos de la pequeña morena acariciándolos constantemente.

"No entiendo como pudimos demorar demasiado para estar desnudas" dijo Santana.

"Santana, basta" dijo Rachel cerrando sus piernas alrededor de la latina, "solo quiero que calmes todo el calor que has creado en mi desde el primer momento en que te vi"

"Con mucho gusto si haces exactamente lo mismo por mi" dijo la latina besándola de nuevo.

Sus manos, antes que nada, recorrieron cada milímetro de la piel de la otra, tratando de conocer cada espacio y cada punto que hacía a la otra vibrar de anticipación, de emoción, de excitación.

Santana decidió conocer la piel de Rachel con sus labios, con su lengua, saborearla.

Pero entre el recorrido de sus manos y el tiempo que llevaban juntando toda la excitación desde que se conocieron, las dos estaban algo impacientes.

Así que lo primero que intentaron hacer fue llevar sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la otra, tratando de encontrar quizás humedad que pudiera calmar sus propios dedos y el calor. El calor que no dejaba de crecer entre ellas y que por un momento, ambas pensaron que nunca iba a dejar de existir.

Pero ambas sabían que era muy temprano para siquiera pensarlo.

Sus dedos encontraron humedad, y sus bocas emitieron gemidos, cuando ambas comenzaron a tocar el clítoris de la otra.

Sus ojos también se encontraron en el momento en que ambas comenzaron a penetrar a la otra.

No supieron que fue lo que marcó el paso o no de sus dedos entrando y saliendo, ni la fuerza que sus manos imponían en cada embestida.

Llegaron al orgasmo mezclándolo con un grito y se acomodaron para seguir con eso mientras bajaban del mismo.

"Eso fue espectacular" dijo Santana mientras se acostaba al lado de ella.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Rachel acostándose encima de Santana y comenzando a bajar con su lengua hasta la entrepierna de la latina.

Sin quererlo o desearlo, en un momento, Rachel levantó demasiado la mirada y vio una foto en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Foto que no había visto antes.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" preguntó Santana mirándola.

"¿Quién es esa?¿Tu ex?" preguntó Rachel confundida. Aunque sabía bien la respuesta.

"Oh...algo que me olvidé de decirte" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada.

"¿Te olvidaste?" preguntó Rachel

"Si..." dijo Santana preparándose para contar la historia. Pero Rachel, no quería escucharla y volvió a concentrarse en la entrepierna de la latina. Por las dudas.

PEZBERRY

"Bueno, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Kurt dos días después de la fiesta. El domingo Rachel y Santana parecían muy cariñosas entre ellas, pero cada vez que Rachel salía de la habitación de la latina, su rostro tenía una duda.

Después de eso, Kurt fue testigo de que Rachel habló con su novia solo por teléfono el lunes, y el martes parecía evitarla.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿No fue bueno el sexo con Santana?" preguntó Kurt aunque prefería no hacerlo.

"Fue espectacular. Nunca me sentí así. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Quinn."

"¿Entonces?"

"Tiene una foto mía en su habitación"

"¿Y? Son novias, Rachel."

"No, no mía en si. Sino _Mía_" dijo Rachel sentándose en la mesada de la cocina, mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad.

"¿Tuya pero no _tuya?" _preguntó Kurt. "Si es tuya, pero a la vez no lo es...oh..."

"¿Oh?"

"¿No tocaron ese tema todavía?"

"Pensé que cuando terminara el verano podía decidir si volvía o no. Sabes bien que esta oportunidad en la empresa puede hacerme dejar definitivamente eso"

"Rachel, sabes bien que si no tienes la oportunidad del puesto fijo vas a volver."

"Lo estoy haciendo completamente bien. Creo que voy a quedar"

"Rachel, ¿contemplaste decirle en algún momento?"

"Si no me quedaba otra opción..."

"¿Cómo?"

"Cuando terminara el verano y tuviera que decidir si volvía o no. Kurt ¿puedo pensarlo en ese momento?"

"Rachel, por mi puedes pensarlo cuando quieras. Pero creo que aunque no volvieras tendrías que considerar contarle en algún momento a Santana que es lo que te ha mantenido en pie desde que llegamos a Nueva York"

"Lo sé. Solo que no sé como va a reaccionar cuando...lo sepa. Además, nuestra relación tiene tan poco tiempo, que tengo miedo de alejarla de mi por eso."

"Pero eventualmente alguien va a hacer la conexión" dijo Kurt. "Y va a ser peor cuando se entere por alguien que no eres tú"

"O puede ver los trajes en mi armario" dijo Rachel. "Todos los trajes"

"O puede ver los trajes en tu armario" dijo Kurt tocando la rodilla de la pequeña morena.

S&R

Santana no sabía bien que sucedía con Rachel, pero tuvo la sensación de que tenía que ver con la foto de su habitación.

"Por lo menos no vio el álbum que tienes escondido en el último cajón de la cómoda" dijo Adam después de escuchar lo que Santana le había dicho.

"Estoy un poco obsesionada con ella" dijo la latina.

"Por supuesto que estás obsesionada con ella." dijo Adam. "Pero tendrías que decirle a Rachel."

"Es demasiado pronto en nuestra relación para decirle que estoy obsesionada con otra mujer. Quizás cuando me comiencen los nervios de su regreso"

"¿De su regreso?" preguntó Adam. "Cierto que tienes anotada la posible fecha."

"¿Posible fecha?" preguntó Santana. "Tengo la fecha exacta"

"Bien. Igual tendrías que hablar con ella y explicarle."

"Si es que quiere volver a hablar conmigo" dijo Santana casi desesperada.

PEZBERRY

Cuando Santana recibió la llamada de su novia y la invitación a una cena las dos solas el viernes a la noche, estaba feliz.

Decidió que tendría que llevarle unas flores y hablar del tema. Sabía que lo extraño del comportamiento de Rachel se debía a esa foto.

Se sorprendió sin embargo cuando Rachel la recibió con una bata puesta, aunque pensó que probablemente era porque no era tan malo lo de la foto.

Pero a pesar de la perspectiva de volver a acostarse con su novia, sabía que iba a tener que hablar con ella del problema de la foto.

Cenaron hablando de otra cosa y cuando Rachel se agachó a levantar algo del piso supo que algo tenía que ver con la foto.

"¡Sabía que estabas obsesionada con ella!" gritó señalando a la pequeña morena.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Rachel que no se había dado cuenta de que Santana había visto lo que tenía puesto debajo de la bata.

"Estás obsesionada con The Black Queen. Lo sé porque debajo de la bata tienes uno de sus trajes. Si quieres podemos compartir fotos." dijo Santana

"¿Fotos?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, me he visto todas sus actuaciones desde que apareció en The Black Lagoon y tengo fotos" dijo Santana

"¿Fotos?"

"¿Puedes dejar de repetir la palabra fotos?" preguntó Santana enojándose.

"Santana..."

"Rachel ¿tan obsesionada con The Black Queen que te compraste los trajes? Esto es genial"

"Santana..."

"Cuando vuelva podríamos ir a verla juntas"

"Santana..."

"¿Qué?"

"No estoy obsesionada con The Black Queen"

"Pero tienes los trajes. Recuerdo especialmente ese. Fue el día que más cerca bailó cerca mío, ¿sabes? Siempre me quisieron regalar un lap dance de ella, pero no los hace. Y eso que le he ofrecido muchísima plata"

Rachel se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse.

"¿Sabes? Siempre me gustan sus actuaciones de inicio de año. Siempre me gustan. Hace algo distinto, como esa vez que bajó del techo y mientras lo hacía se quitaba la camisa para revelar un corset."

"Santana..."

"¿Qué?¿Me vas a contar cuál es tu actuación favorita?"

"No, Santana."

"¿Entonces?"

"Te voy a contar quien es The Black Queen"

"¿En serio?¿Sabes quién es?"

"Si, Santana. También sé que estos trajes los manda a hacer a mano"

"¿En serio? Debe ser genial. Además de chiquita. Siempre me pareció que sería lindo tenerla cerca."

"Santana..."

"Esta bien, te voy a dejar hablar"

"Yo soy The Black Queen"

El rostro de Santana demostraba absolutamente todo. Confusión, sorpresa, decepción.

"¿Eres...?"

"Si"

"¿Cómo?"

"Soy chiquita" dijo Rachel tristemente.

"No entiendo...¿cómo empezaste a trabajar en eso?" preguntó Santana tratando de no gritar. Quería gritar. Aunque por dentro estaba confundida sobre el porque del grito. Podía gritar de felicidad porque al final tenía a la persona que más quería conocer al frente de ella. O podía gritar de enojada porque no sabía eso desde el comienzo.

"Cuando llegué de Lima, necesitaba un trabajo y conozco al dueño de The Black Lagoon, porque también es de Lima y me prometió seguridad total, pero no desnudo total. Así que...comencé a hacerlo. Además de que al ocultar mi rostro generaba más ganancias. Tanto para el momento en que yo bailaba como para el bar" contó Rachel. "Necesitaba el dinero. Tenía que vivir de alguna forma. Mis padres no estaban en una buena posición económica."

"¿Necesitabas el dinero?¿Conoces al dueño?"

"Si"

"¿Alguna...?Sabes...me tengo que ir" dijo Santana levantándose de la mesa y dejando el departamento de la pequeña morena.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas habían pasado desde esa cena en la que Rachel confesó que era The Black Queen. Dos semanas en los que Santana solo respondía sus llamadas por mensajes de texto que solo decían "Estoy ocupada"<p>

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Kurt un sábado a la mañana

"A la biblioteca" dijo Rachel

"¿A la biblioteca?"

"O a la librería. Todavía no lo tengo decidido."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Genial. Si. Muy bien" dijo Rachel saliendo del departamento.

"Ni siquiera me dejó decirle que Santana no ha tirado sus fotos de The Black Queen, lo que puede ser buena señal."

S&R

Como a Rachel le pareció que una mujer muy parecida a Santana entraba en la biblioteca, se dirigió a una librería de segunda mano. Necesitaba algo que la pudiera hacer olvidar por un par de horas

Caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme librería cuando chocó con alguien. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de detener su caída. Estaba bastante deprimida como para levantarse.

"Hola" dijo la persona con la que había chocado. "Te estaba buscando."

Rachel levantó la mirada y se encontró con Santana. Sus ojeras le decían que estaba tan deprimida como ella.

"Si es para terminar conmigo, creo que el haberte ido la otra vez de mi departamento era una pista." dijo Rachel levantándose.

"Necesitamos hablar" dijo Santana ayudándola a levantarse.

"Si es para terminar conmigo, prefiero que no lo hagamos. Entiendo perfectamente" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y saliendo rápidamente de la librería.

Santana se quedó pensando pero decidió salir detrás de ella.

La agarró en el medio de la calle y pudo notar que estaba a punto de llorar. No es que nunca la hubiera visto llorar.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Santana

Rachel asintió y caminaron hasta un pequeño bar.

"Estuve hablando con Kurt" dijo Santana cuando se sentaron. "Me retó. Junto con Adam"

Rachel solo miraba la mesa.

"Rachel...sé que no tendría que haberme ido así. Sé que tendría que haber esperado toda la explicación" dijo Santana. "Pero...estaba sorprendida de que fueras la persona que estoy admirando hace 4 años, y después se me ocurrió que podías...acostarte...pero no sabía como soportar ese pensamiento."

"¿Acostarme con la gente que va a verme?" preguntó Rachel levantando la mirada.

"Rachel me fui de tu casa porque no podía soportar mi propio pensamiento. No podía soportar la idea de que solo se me ocurriera esa idea"

"Y no podías soportar pensar que probablemente me hubiera acostado con algunos de mis clientes. Di la verdad, ya que quieres esta conversación, Santana" dijo Rachel sonando enojada. "Tú misma dijiste que has intentado comprar lap dances de The Black Queen. No lo hago, nunca lo hice"

"Rachel, soy una idiota. Tienes que entender que muchas veces puedo llegar a serlo. Sobre todo cuando la persona de la cual me estoy enamorando me dice que es la persona que me tiene obsesionada hace años" dijo Santana. "¿Sabes las noches que pasé pensando en cómo iba a explicarte mi obsesión, cuando llegara el momento de que ella volviera a ese escenario?"

"No lo sé, pero tenía que decírtelo en el momento en que vi esa foto." dijo Rachel.

"Además, cuando empezaste siempre te ibas con una rubia. Recuerdo que una vez esperé detrás de The Black Lagoon después de un show." dijo Santana

"Era Quinn. Ella solía venir los fines de semana y me esperaba después de los shows."

"Oh...claro. Era tu novia en ese entonces" dijo Santana.

"¿Esta conversación tiene algún punto?"

"Estamos hablando después de dos semanas" dijo Santana.

"No porque yo no quisiera."

"Lo siento. Rachel. Tenía que ordenar todos mis pensamientos."

"Está bien" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Sigo sin saber cual es el punto de esta conversación" dijo Rachel

"Por favor"

Rachel volvió a sentarse ante la cara de súplica de Santana.

"Necesito decirte que no me molesta que seas The Black Queen. Necesito pedirte perdón por la forma en la me fui. Por no responder estas dos semanas. Por ser una verdadera idiota" dijo Santana. "¿Podrías perdonarme?"

"Santana. Es una reacción...pero...no me gusta que pienses que puedo estar acostándome con cualquiera" dijo Rachel

"No lo pensé...mucho" dijo Santana. "Es que...¿cómo pudiste no hacerlo? Esos bailes Rachel, no podía dejar de sentir calor en toda la semana"

"Por esa misma razón cuando hablé con el dueño, arreglé que no iban a existir lap dances privados. Nadie podía saber quien era yo realmente. Por eso me escabullo del Lagoon."

"Lo siento. Realmente lo siento."

"Está bien"

"Rachel, no, no está bien. Mereces culparme, gritarme. Algo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Porque si. Pero no quiero que lo nuestro termine."

"Yo tampoco quiero que lo nuestro termine. Por eso quise decirte quien era."

"Antes de que vuelvas a ser esa persona"

"No creo que vuelva a serlo, Santana. Esa fue una de las razones por las que además me decidí a decírtelo."

"¿No volverías al escenario?"

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Como te dije la otra noche. Cuando empecé con eso es porque necesitaba dinero. Es probable que cuando termine el verano quede efectiva en la empresa y no voy a necesitar más el dinero de The Black Queen."

"Tienes razón"

"Además nuestra relación estaba yendo tan bien, que pensé que podía sacarla de mi vida"

"¿Y cómo queda nuestra relación ahora?"

"¿Estás dispuesta a dejar de lado el hecho de que yo era The Black Queen?"

"Si."

"¿Estás segura? Porque no quiero que de aquí a un tiempo, vuelvas a pensar que me acostaba con mis clientes"

"Si hubiera tenido un solo lap dance de The Black Queen podría recurrir a eso. Pero sé que nunca nadie lo tuvo. Así que no creo que vuelva a salir el tema a colación. Así que ¿estás dispuesta a que nuestra relación vuelva a ser como antes? Porque te extraño demasiado como para que sea distinta después de esto"

"Yo también te extraño"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, no he podido dormir bien estas dos semanas. Por suerte existe el café, porque sino no hubiera podría desempeñarme bien en el trabajo."

"Entonces, hemos podido sobrevivir a nuestra primera discusión como pareja" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel sobre la mesa. Por las dudas que se escape.

"¿Hemos sobrevivido?" preguntó Rachel. "Ni siquiera hubo una discusión"

"No. Pero yo me fui y no te contesté por dos semanas. Así que consideremos que fue una discusión." dijo Santana

"De acuerdo"

"Entonces, ¿esta noche nos vamos a cenar, como aquella primera vez?"

"Si, mejor. Porque últimamente estuve cenando con tu alucinación. Otra vez."

* * *

><p>Mientras las morenas volvían a sus citas casi diarias, a sus encuentros sexuales, considerando esas dos semanas como solo una separación normal en una relación, el verano seguía adelante y Kurt y Adam eran felices sabiendo que tenían tiempo para verse y que sus mejores amigas y compañeras de departamento estaban felices juntas.<p>

Rachel mejoró mucho en el trabajo y dos semanas antes de que tuviera que volver a clase, recibió la noticia de que quedaría permanente.

Santana escuchó feliz lo que le contaba su novia y recordó que por eso The Black Queen no volvería a los escenarios.

"¿Cómo vas a hacer con la universidad?" preguntó Santana

"Tengo clases a la tarde. Y el trabajo es a la mañana" dijo Rachel.

"Ah...de acuerdo. Estoy muy contenta por ti" dijo Santana abrazando a la pequeña morena en el sillón. Donde estaban viendo una película.

"Kurt y Adam quieren que tengamos una doble cita" dijo Rachel

"¿Cuándo?"

"No sé. No me especificaron"

"Bueno, eso es raro" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Te diste cuenta de que están pasando mucho tiempo juntos?"

"Son novios"

"Si, pero están pasando mucho más tiempo juntos que antes de que nos conociéramos"

"Puede ser. Seguramente cuando tengamos esa doble cita nos enteraremos que es lo que realmente está pasando." dijo Rachel girando para besar a Santana.

* * *

><p>Cuando se acercaba la primer semana de clases para Rachel, Santana estaba extraña.<p>

Solía distraerse cuando estaban cenando, o cuando la pequeña morena le estaba contando algo que parecía emocionante.

Incluso tuvo que repetirle unas cinco veces, en una hora, que la doble cita iba a ser esa misma noche.

Se sentaron en un pequeño bar a esperar a sus amigos y Rachel observaba a Santana jugar con el salero.

"¿Qué te está pasando?" preguntó Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina y deteniendo el desparramo de sal sobre la mesa.

"Nada" dijo Santana

"¿Nada?" preguntó Rachel. "Estás nerviosa desde hace días, y cada vez estás mucho más nerviosa. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Nada, en serio"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel firmemente.

"Es que...¿en serio no vas a volver?" preguntó Santana mirando a la pequeña morena que se quedó con una ceja levantada de la sorpresa.

"¡Hola!" dijeron Kurt y Adam en ese mismo momento, y Santana insultó a sus amigos internamente y Rachel los miró todavía sorprendida.

S&R

Terminaron de cenar, y pidieron el postre, mientras las dos morenas escuchaban lo que sus amigos contaban.

Hasta que Kurt se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención.

"Esta doble cita tiene una razón" dijo el joven de ojos verdes. "Nos vamos a vivir juntos"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Felicidades" dijo Rachel

"Rachel, una de nosotras se va a tener que mudar" dijo Santana mirando a su novia.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel. "No veo el problema" agregó después.

"Una de nosotras dos se va a quedar sin lugar para vivir." dijo Santana

"Rachel no va a ser. Después de todo el departamento lo compró ella. Trabajando...bueno, en eso que no se nombra" dijo Kurt.

"¿Ganabas lo suficiente para comprar ese departamento?" preguntó Adam sorprendido.

"Si, ganaba bastante bien" dijo Rachel. "Puedes mudarte conmigo" agregó mirando a Santana.

"No llevamos ni tres meses juntas" dijo Santana

"Tengo dos habitaciones. No creo que..." dijo Rachel.

"Eso es lo que pensábamos" dijo Kurt

"¿Nos organizaste la cita a ciegas para esto?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo.

"No. No se nos había ocurrido hasta hace un par de semanas atrás. Además uds. están tan bien juntas." dijo Kurt

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel. "Saben que yo no tengo problemas. Pero creo que deberían hablar con Santana."

"Yo no tengo problemas. Pero sigo pensando que es demasiado pronto para nuestra relación" dijo Santana

"Las vamos a dejar." dijo Adam poniéndose de pie mientras Kurt sacaba unos cuantos dólares de su billetera y los dejaba en su mesa, antes de marcharse.

"¿Crees que está bien que en nuestra relación ya nos mudemos juntas?" preguntó Santana mirando a la pequeña morena, que todavía tenía en su cabeza la última pregunta de ella.

"Si no quieres hacerlo, por mi está bien, Santana" dijo Rachel

"No es que no quiera hacerlo. Es que no sé como quedaría nuestra relación" dijo Santana

"Si, eso es como que ha quedado bastante claro." dijo Rachel.

"¿Tú que opinas?"

"Opino que si no quieres vivir conmigo como mi novia, podrías mudarte hasta que consigas otra cosa a mi departamento, en donde va a quedar una habitación libre." dijo Rachel. "Y si no quieres, bueno, buscamos algún lugar para que puedas mudarte"

"Si quiero, pero..." dijo Santana. "¿Sabes qué? Mudémonos juntas."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, bastante segura" dijo Santana sonriendo.

S&R

Volvieron caminando al departamento de Rachel, hablando de los cambios que podían llegar a hacer en el departamento a pesar de que llevaban 3 meses juntas.

"La verdad, es una mala movida de Kurt" dijo Santana mientras entraban al departamento.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, este departamento queda justo cerca de nuestros trabajos. El tuyo, el mío y el de él" dijo Santana.

"Si." dijo Rachel.

"Rachel, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Santana. "¿Tienes dudas respecto a nuestra mudanza juntas?"

"¿Más allá de ser el cliché de toda pareja de lesbianas?" preguntó Rachel. "No"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana

"¿Es un problema que no vuelva?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Va a ser un problema entre nosotras que ella no vuelva a bailar en un escenario?"

"No. ¿Por qué lo sería?" preguntó Santana.

"Estás nerviosa hace días, y recién antes de que ellos llegaran preguntaste por ella." dijo Rachel

"Es que...siempre me pasa. Desde que avisaron que ella volvería el primer sábado del año siguiente. Lo siento. La semana que viene se me van a terminar todos los nervios" dijo Santana. "Puedo asegurártelo. Además ahora voy a tener en la cabeza la mudanza"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel quedándose pensativa.

* * *

><p>Santana se mudó en el transcurso de esa semana. Parecía que Adam y Kurt estaban desesperados por comenzar una nueva vida viviendo juntos.<p>

"No es tan raro como parecía cuando piensas bien las cosas" dijo Santana para el viernes.

"Tienes razón" dijo Rachel.

Se acostaron en el sillón y las dos quedaron completamente dormidas. Rachel estaba cansada el triple, ya que salía de trabajar e iba hacia la universidad, y al salir llegaba para ayudar a Santana a desempacar y a empacar las cosas de Kurt, que él había dejado.

El sábado, Santana parecía loca, mirando a Rachel cada dos minutos.

Hasta que Adam la llamó, cerca de las 7 de la tarde.

"Tienes que ir" dijo Rachel cuando la latina cortó el teléfono.

"¿Por qué? Es la primera noche en la que vamos a estar juntas" dijo Santana. "Oficialmente, como pareja que vive junta"

"Lo sé. Pero es ir a buscar una simple caja." dijo Rachel.

"Esta bien. ¿Me esperas para cenar?" preguntó Santana dejando un beso en la frente de la pequeña morena y escuchar la respuesta afirmativa.

S&R

Rachel aprovechó la ausencia de Santana para preparar una buena cena y dejar todo listo en la habitación.

Cuando Santana llegó, cenaron tranquilamente y se tiraron a ver una película.

Hasta que Rachel se levantó y estiró una de sus manos para que Santana la agarrara.

"No pasaron ni 5 minutos de la película" dijo Santana

"Tengo algo preparado para celebrar nuestra nueva vida juntas" dijo Rachel sensualmente.

"Oh, eso me gusta" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie rápidamente y caminando de la mano con Rachel hasta el cuarto.

"¿Podrías acostarte?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Desnuda o vestida?" preguntó Santana

"Desnuda" dijo Rachel. "O como quieras"

"Desnuda será." dijo Santana sacándose rápidamente la ropa. "¿Y tú?"

"Ya voy a desnudarme." dijo Rachel. "Antes, quiero que te acuestes"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana haciendo exactamente eso.

"Estira tus manos" agregó Rachel acercándose a la cama. Santana lo hizo y se sorprendió al ver dos pañuelos negros que la pequeña morena ató en sus muñecas.

"Sexy" dijo Santana

"Tira fuerte con tus manos, a ver si están bien atados" dijo Rachel. Santana hizo eso y Rachel sonrió. "Ahora, espérame un segundo"

"¿Me vas a dejar así atada?" preguntó Santana viendo como la pequeña morena se marchaba y volvía un segundo. Agarró los almohadones de la cama, y los acomodó detrás de la cabeza de Santana, antes de salir de la habitación.

Santana se quedó esperando unos minutos, hasta que música que conocía bien de otros sábados a la noche comenzó a sonar.

Puso sus ojos grandes como platos cuando el objeto de su obsesión apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

Tenía puesto el corset dorado, con piedras en los pezones, con una pequeña tanga del mismo color.

"Eso no estaba en el show hasta que te sacabas la pollera" dijo mirando la tanga y volviendo sus ojos al rostro de Rachel, en donde encontró la máscara negra.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana tratando de sacar sus manos del amarre, pero recordando que no podía.

"No, no." dijo Rachel haciendo un paso hacia la cama. "No se puede tocar."

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Santana sintiendo que ya se estaba poniendo húmeda.

"Porque esta mercancía no puede tocarse. Demasiado exclusiva."

"Si, bastante" dijo Santana notando por primera vez la pollera dorada en la mano de Rachel.

"Tienes dos opciones. Me puedo poner la pollera y empezar desde cero, o..."

"¿O...?"

"O comienzo con el show desde donde estoy"

"Desde donde estas, desde donde estás" dijo Santana tratando de saltar.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel acercándose más a la cama.

"Oh...¿podrías dejarte los zapatos? Porque si son los dorados, cuando pueda poner mis manos encima tuyo, quiero que estén en tus piernas"

"Si" dijo Rachel comenzando a moverse al compás de la música. Los movimientos eran sensuales, lentos, fantásticos para Santana. Aunque las dos notaron la ausencia del caño en el que Rachel solía agarrarse. Pero a Santana no le importaba. The Black Queen estaba al frente de ella, comenzando a sacarse las medias con brillos dorados, parándose al lado de la cama para que Santana pudiera verla bien.

Decidió entonces que Santana podía sentir algo y cumpliéndole algo de lo que la latina había dicho la primera vez que hablaron sobre The Black Queen, se sentó sobre su falda desnuda.

"Ohhhh" dijo Santana sintiendo que ahora no era humedad de lo que salia de su interior, sino todo un río.

"Lap dance. ¿No te da gusto saber que lo tienes para ti sola?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a desabrochar el corset.

"Mucho" dijo Santana mirando atentamente los dedos de la pequeña morena moviéndose en el corset.

Rachel no dijo nada más, simplemente decidió seguir desvistiéndose, mientras movía sensualmente sus caderas sobre las de Santana.

Santana tampoco podía hablar, porque aunque faltaba todo el ambiente que en The Black Lagoon solían preparar para Rachel, estaba cumpliendo uno de sus sueños al tener a The Black Queen sobre ella.

Rachel quedó completamente desnuda, después de cuatro canciones, mientras Santana prácticamente lloraba de la emoción al ver lo que pasaba al frente de ella.

Bueno, no quedó completamente desnuda, se dejó los zapatos, la máscara y sus pezoneras doradas.

Rachel decidió que Santana ya había sufrido demasiado y llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la latina.

No hizo falta demasiado esfuerzo para que la latina temblara en su orgasmo y quedara prácticamente inconsciente.

Rachel salió de encima de ella y desató sus manos, para acostarse a su lado, con su oído en su corazón.

"Gracias" dijo Santana volviendo en si, y abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña morena.

"Bienvenida" dijo Rachel

"¿Solo va a ser en las mudanzas? Porque siento que es bastante injusto" dijo Santana

"No, pero no te voy a decir en que momento la deje salir"

"Tendríamos que invertir en un caño."

"No" dijo Rachel.

"¿No?"

"No"

"Bueno. Pero...puedo preguntar ¿por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Santana mirando a los ojos de Rachel.

"Cuando estaba vaciando una de tus cajas ayer encontré tu álbum de fotos de The Black Queen" dijo Rachel

"Ahora tiene sentido que lo tenga" dijo Santana. "Porque vivo con The Black Queen"

"Sales hace casi tres mese con The Black Queen"

"Si...también tenía sentido entonces" dijo Santana besando a Rachel para terminar con el tema. Cuando se separaron del beso, Rachel la miró durante unos segundos.

"Sabes, tendrías que sacar nuevas fotos. Son de muy mala calidad" dijo despacio.

"Lo sé. Pero es que nunca podía encontrarla fuera del escenario" dijo Santana comenzando a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de la pequeña morena.

"Bueno, ahora vas a tener oportunidad de tener mejores fotos." dijo Rachel.

"Siempre y cuando me digas cada vez que lo hagas, porque sino me vas a dar un semi paro cardíaco" dijo Santana.

Rachel rió y se dejó tocar por Santana.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Si, lo sé, lo dejo ahí. _

_Pero la historia en si me venía dando vueltas hace mucho. Creo que por momentos recordé la pelea pezberry en glee y las dos terminaron acá, pero sin pelearse (te odio, Ryan Murphy) _

_En si, este one shot, me daba la oportunidad de contar sobre esos momentos en los que todo parece salir bien, pero que siempre terminan sorprendiendo. O algo así. Así que si le ven un sentido avisen. _

_Bueno, no se los hago más largo de lo que ya es. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**ladea:** muchas gracias por la review! y llegamos a las 100 aventuras! Saludos!_

_**lopz:**__ Rachel de resolución es muy linda, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

**_AndruSol:_**_ y acá está el 100. jajaja gracias por las reviews, Andru! y por leerme! Besos!_

_Las dejo._

_Este es el 100 así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Muchas gracias por leerme (100 veces o más)!_

_Lore!_


	101. Escuela Privada solo para mujeres P 1

**Título: ****Escuela Privada solo para mujeres**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****12,557**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce

**Summary: ****Era el último año de secundaria y la guardiana de su dormitorio se jubiló. Entra una nueva profesora, en una escuela completamente rara con su forma de enfrentar los problemas. Y algo así.**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****1****5****/03/2014**

****N/A: Hay Sexy Times, Femlash. Pero en la continuación.****

****N/A 2: Es más largo que el 100 y tiene continuación.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Escuela privada solo para mujeres.<strong>**

****Parte 1****

No era necesario saber que le iba a tocar a Quinn de compañera de habitación. Por consiguiente, también a Brittany, ya que las dos rubias solían pasar tanto tiempo juntas como fuera humanamente posible.

Era su último año de secundaria con la posibilidad de quedarse en el mismo campus si lograba las notas para entrar en la universidad. Después de todo, la universidad de Lima, colegio privado de mujeres en el medio de Ohio, era una de las mejores del país.

Por suerte, y Santana caminaba arrastrando sus maletas hacia su habitación con una enorme sonrisa, la malvada y anciana señora Green se había jubilado al finalizar el año anterior así que por lo menos iba a ser menos estricto el vivir en el edificio McKinley.

"Hola" dijo Quinn apareciendo por uno de los pasillos también arrastrando sus maletas.

"Quinnie" dijo Santana mirando sonriente a su amiga.

"¿Puedes creerlo? Por fin el último año en este lugar" dijo Quinn mientras caminaban hacia su habitación.

"Puedo creerlo. Y estoy tan feliz. Aunque sería todo un logro quedarme en la universidad después" dijo Santana

"Bueno, vamos por partes." dijo Quinn riendo. "¿Por qué no están nuestros nombres en la puerta?" agregó deteniéndose al frente de la puerta que siempre llevaba a su habitación. Siempre.

"Porque está la nueva profesora y guardiana de nuestro edificio esperando en el comedor" dijo Tina Cohen Chang. Tina era la compañera de Brittany, no era muy simpatizante de Santana, pero a veces comprendía que la latina se llevaba la peor parte, porque era la que siempre tenía que estar vagando por los pasillos cuando las rubias estaban involucrándose sexualmente en la cama de al lado.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Santana

"Para presentarse y darnos las nuevas llaves de las habitaciones" dijo Tina pasando de largo.

"No pienso seguir cargando estas cosas, así que pretendo dejarlas aquí." dijo Santana apoyando las maletas contra la puerta y esperando a Quinn

"Britt llega esta noche" dijo la rubia.

"O sea que ya desde el día uno tengo que estar vagando por los pasillos" dijo Santana.

"¿No habías encontrado escondites?" preguntó Quinn

"Lo hice. Pero la señora Green me siguió por todos lados y me los encontró a todos." dijo Santana tristemente.

"Bueno, veremos como es la nueva" dijo Quinn.

Fueron hasta el enorme comedor y se encontraron con todas sus compañeras esperando que les dijeran quien sería su nueva guardiana.

Sue Sylvester, la directora de la escuela entró acompañada por una pequeña morena, que miraba hacia todos lados.

"Bueno, como tengo que hacer otros anuncios, esto será rápido. Ella es Rachel Berry, la nueva profesora de literatura y la nueva guardiana de este dormitorio. Adiós" dijo Sue dando media vuelta y dejando a la pequeña morena sola entre todas las alumnas.

"Eso fue extraño" dijo la nueva profesora. "Soy Rachel Berry. Para aquellas que no escucharon a la señorita Sylvester. Voy a ir nombrándolas así les doy las nuevas llaves de las habitaciones, las que son tarjetas electrónicas en realidad"

Todas asintieron fascinadas, y esperaron que fuera su turno.

Cuando llamó a López – Fabray, las dos se acercaron despacio y extendieron sus manos. Santana miraba el piso cuando se acercó y fue por eso que lo primero que notó fueron las piernas.

Hermosas piernas de color canela que se perdían en una pequeña pollera y que parecían que no tuvieran fin.

Levantó su rostro cuando agarró la tarjeta, sorprendida todavía por las piernas, y notó por primera vez la belleza de su nueva profesora.

Sus ojos marrones la miraron unos segundos antes de volver a la lista que tenía en las manos.

Santana y Quinn volvieron a su habitación para poder guardar sus cosas, mientras hablaban de que no parecía una mujer tan mala como lo había sido la señora Green.

S&R

Cuando Santana salió del baño de la habitación, ya era tarde y tenía dos rubias desnudándose al frente de ella.

"¿En serio?" preguntó en voz baja agarrando su celular y su laptop antes de salir de la habitación.

"Gracias, San" dijo Quinn mientras envolvía uno de los pechos de Brittany en su boca.

"Hola San" dijo la otra rubia dejando a su novia por dos segundos y corriendo semi desnuda a abrazar a la latina.

"Vuelve con Quinn, Britt" dijo Santana soltando a la rubia y dejando la habitación.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a una de las salas de descanso, lo más lejos posible de su habitación porque sabía que iba a durar toda la noche. Sus amigas, además, eran muy ruidosas.

Se sentó lo más cerca posible de un enchufe y abrió su laptop para empezar a navegar por internet.

Pasó como una hora hasta que levantó la mirada y se encontró con una persona al frente de ella.

"¡AAAAaaaaaahhh!" gritó asustada. No la había escuchado llegar y después de todo, esta mujer podía castigarla.

"Santana López" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Lamento haberte asustado"

"Esta bien. Pero para la próxima podría ponerse un cascabel o algo así no sucede" dijo Santana con una mano en el pecho, tratando de calmarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las 12 de la noche, según las reglas deberías estar en tu habitación." dijo Rachel sentándose en otro de los sillones.

"Según las reglas no deberían estar pasando muchas cosas." dijo Santana en voz baja. "Ahora me voy." agregó juntando sus cosas.

"No te dije que lo hagas. Solo pregunté que estabas haciendo aquí." dijo Rachel.

Santana se quedó mirando a su nueva guardiana mientras su computadora se apagaba.

"¿Eh?" preguntó la latina.

"No soy la señora Green. Señorita en realidad" dijo Rachel. "Cuando yo viví en este dormitorio, ella ya estaba aquí"

"¿En serio? Guau" dijo Santana

"Y era tan vieja, fea y amargada como el día que se fue." dijo Rachel

"Si, estás hablando de ella." dijo Santana mirando su computadora.

"Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que puedas volver a tu habitación." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"¿No está prohibido?" preguntó Santana

"Está prohibido. Pero supongo que por alguna razón sales de tu cuarto todas las noches y buscas escondites." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"La señora Green dejó todo un archivo sobre ti. Interesante debo decir, pero realmente aburrido." dijo Rachel

"¿Además de eso?" preguntó Santana

"Si sales casi todas las noches y te escondes durante horas, es porque en tu habitación está pasando algo que está prohibido también, así que realmente no veo cual sería el problema en seguir poniéndote castigos. Y rayos, esa mujer te puso castigos." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana detenidamente.

"Pasé mucho tiempo en detención." dijo Santana. "Pero eso me sirvió para las notas. Estudiaba mucho ahí"

"Santana, dormías mucho también" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Tengo todos los reportes"

"Es que paso las noches escondiéndome" dijo Santana pensando que esta mujer era muy distinta a la señora Green.

"Haremos esto." dijo Rachel haciendo un paso hacia Santana. "Si no quieres pasar las noches escondiéndote, puedes venir a mi habitación"

"¿Eso no está prohibido también?" preguntó Santana.

"No hay ninguna regla que no te sepas ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel. "No hay, además, habitaciones vacías, y yo tengo una en la mía."

"¿Su habitación tiene dos habitaciones?" preguntó Santana

"Es más como un departamento" dijo Rachel. "Así que, si lo que hace que tengas que buscar escondites durante la noche sigue pasando y no tienes suficientes horas de sueño como para poder afrontar el día escolar siguiente, puedes usar la cama que está en la otra habitación de mi departamento"

"Gracias" dijo Santana confundida.

Rachel dejó la sala de descanso y caminó hacia su habitación.

S&R

"¿En serio le dijiste que venga a tu habitación?" preguntó una rubia mujer que esperaba en la cama a su pequeña novia.

"Cassie, tu tienes hace años uno de los dormitorios." dijo Rachel

"Y soy la perra de toda la escuela. Estas chicas tienen suerte de que yo no esté a cargo de este también" dijo Cassandra July

"Además, ¿qué haces aquí?¿No tendrías que estar cuidando a tus alumnas?" preguntó Rachel

"Mis alumnas están tan acostumbradas a mi, que no tienen problema alguno en que me desaparezca por una noche" dijo Cassandra sonriendo. "Ahora, ¿podrías meterte en mi cama?"

"¿Tu cama? Creo que te confundiste de dormitorio" dijo Rachel

"Es probable" dijo Cassandra corriendo las sábanas para mostrar que estaba completamente desnuda debajo de ellas.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué vuelves a esta hora?" pregunto Rachel parada en la puerta de los dormitorios.<p>

"Tenía entrenamiento" dijo Santana pasando a su lado.

"Cierto." dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta detrás de Santana.

"¿Soy la única que llega a esta hora a los dormitorios?" preguntó la latina mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

"Eres la única de todo el dormitorio que hace actividades extra curriculares." dijo Rachel.

"Es la única manera de mantenerme fuera de mi habitación durante horas" dijo Santana.

"Solo juegas hockey sobre césped, Santana" dijo Rachel riendo. "¿Vas a querer comer algo?"

"Pensé que si no estaba para la hora en que sirvieran la comida..." dijo Santana deteniéndose a mirar a su guardiana.

"Si, estuve leyendo las cuatrocientas páginas de reglas que la señora Green escribió, y estoy cambiando algunas. Así que, si quieres algo para comer puedes ir a la cocina y servirte" dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza porque estaba a punto de reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Cuatrocientas páginas?¿Esa mujer estaba bien?" preguntó Santana

"Dicen las otras guardianas que tuvo una muy hermosa historia de amor y terminó muy mal y por eso se volvió amarga" dijo Rachel.

"Si, pero ni siquiera en el dormitorio Soho tienen tantas reglas. "dijo Santana "Y dicen que esa tal Cassandra July es una perra"

"No lo es." dijo Rachel

"¿No lo es?" dijo Santana. "Creo que ud. y yo nos movemos en diferentes círculos entonces"

Rachel volvió a reírse.

"La cocina va a estar abierta un rato más, por si quieres cenar. La voy a cerrar como a las 10." dijo Rachel desviándose hacia su habitación.

S&R

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Quinn viendo que Santana salía del baño y estaba vestida con su pijama caminando hacia la puerta.

"A comer algo" djio Santana.

"Pensé que eso estaba prohibido" dijo la rubia

"Resulta que nuestra nueva guardiana es genial. Anoche me dejó quedarme en una de las salas de descanso. Y no me puso en detención." dijo Santana

"¿No? Yo pensé que por eso habías vuelto tan tarde" dijo Quinn

"Tenía entrenamiento, Quinn." dijo Santana

"Ohh...¿y te entretuviste con algunas de tus compañeras de equipo en el vestuario?" preguntó la rubia levantando las cejas.

"No." dijo Santana. "Beiste nos hizo entrenar durante horas."

"Cierto que están preparándose para una nueva prueba de las nuevas" dijo Quinn

"Me voy a comer algo antes de que me cierre la cocina." dijo Santana dejando la habitación.

S&R

Santana volvió a su habitación una hora después, comiendo gelatina y contenta. Hasta que abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Brittany y Quinn estaban desnudas, la primera con su rostro entre las piernas de la segunda que gritaba demasiado de placer.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana dejando la gelatina sobre uno de los escritorios y pasando hacia su lado de la habitación a buscar el bolso que había dejado preparado.

"Gracias San" gritó Quinn entre medio del placer mientras la latina dejaba la habitación.

"De nada" dijo Santana caminando nuevamente por los pasillos.

S&R

"¿Otra vez, Santana?" preguntó Rachel apareciendo en la misma sala de descanso que la noche anterior.

"Lo siento" dijo la latina mirando confundida a la profesora.

"Debe ser el beneficio de wifi gratis." dijo Rachel.

"Si. Seguro" dijo Santana

"Santana. ¿No prefieres acostarte en alguna cama a dormir?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Cómo sabe que estaba acá de nuevo?" preguntó la latina.

"De la misma forma en que la señora Green sabía donde te escondías." dijo Rachel. "Ven conmigo"

"No, está bien, me quedo acá" dijo Santana

"Vamos, Santana" dijo Rachel agarrando el bolso.

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina cerrando su computadora y siguiendo a Rachel.

Cuando doblaron hacia el pasillo que solo llevaba hasta las habitaciones de la guardiana, Santana se quedó sorprendida.

"Era cierto" dijo despacio la latina.

"¿Por qué no lo sería?" preguntó Rachel.

"Pensé que me iba a llevar a un calabozo." dijo Santana.

"¿Calabozo? Esa mujer se volvió más amargada después de que yo me fui" dijo Rachel riendo.

"¿No estudió en esta universidad?" preguntó Santana mientras la pequeña morena metía su tarjeta en la cerradura de su habitación.

"Si, pero no continué en este dormitorio. Te dan la opción, y ya había soportado seis años a la señora Green" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a la latina.

"Con razón sabe donde estoy" dijo Santana cuya mirada se posó en una de las paredes.

"Si, realmente no sé si eso estaba en mis épocas como alumna pero esa mujer estaba loca" dijo Rachel.

"Pero están todos prendidos" dijo Santana

"Esa es una regla de la escuela. Tienen que estar todos prendidos. Y las pantallas se van cambiando de acuerdo al movimiento." dijo Rachel

"¿Regla de la escuela?"

"Tengo entendido que en todos los dormitorios los tienen" dijo Rachel. "Por aquí" agregó señalando una puerta detrás de la pared de pantallas. "Puedes dormir aquí todas las veces que quieras"

"Gracias" dijo Santana entrando y notando que parecía una habitación de estudiante, como la de ella. "¿No podría mudarme aquí directamente?"

"No, es mejor que no" dijo Rachel. "Además de que tengo que avisar que vas a estar durmiendo en esta habitación por las dudas de que piensen cualquier otra cosa"

"Pero si avisa eso ¿no van a sospechar lo que pasa en mi habitación con mi compañera?"

"Santana, eso no está prohibido. Menos entre jóvenes del mismo edificio. Se complica un poco más entre jóvenes de distinto dormitorio" dijo Rachel

"Pero la señora Green" dijo Santana

"Te dije que tenía cuatrocientas reglas. Esa mujer creo que tenía orgasmos de solo verlas sufrir a uds." dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada y dejando el cuarto con un rápido hasta mañana.

Santana sonrió y se acostó para poder dormir en una cama y sin pensar que iba a levantarse con dolor de espaldas.

* * *

><p>Mientras Santana asistía a clases, junto a todas sus compañeras, Rachel hablaba con la directora explicándole la situación.<p>

"Rachel, sabes bien que no hay problemas." dijo Sue Sylvester.

"Lo sé, pero no quería que le llegara algún extraño rumor" dijo Rachel. "Después de todo, este colegio se llena de rumores"

"Lo sé. Lo único que deberías preocuparte es de las visitas sorpresas. Porque al decirme, pueden llegar a visitarte personas a cualquier hora de la noche para ver que solo sea una situación como me la planteaste." dijo Sue. "Por eso creo que la mayoría de las guardianas no dicen nada"

"¿No dicen nada?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Crees que con todas las jóvenes con las que se acuesta Cassandra me va a estar diciendo que van a pasar algunas noches en su habitación?" dijo Sue. "Ve a tus clases, tienes varias hoy. Incluso a las jóvenes de tu dormitorio"

"Si pero..." dijo Rachel tratando de entender lo último que la directora había dicho.

"Vamos, vamos. Seguramente es todo un rumor" dijo Sue señalando la puerta.

S&R

"Y es todo un rumor" dijo Cassandra cuando Rachel le contó en el almuerzo lo que Sue le había dicho en la reunión. "Siempre anuncio si alguna de mis alumnas se queda en mi dormitorio"

Rachel levantó los hombros y siguió con su comida.

"Lo que no entiendo es porque dejaste que esa chica se quedara en tu dormitorio" dijo Cassandra.

"Todavía no sé bien cual es la razón por la cual se escapa de su cuarto, pero supongo que tiene que ver con su compañera de habitación y la novia de esta." dijo Rachel.

"¿Te diste cuenta de que no voy a poder escabullirme por las noches a dormir contigo?" preguntó Cassandra bajando la voz.

"No seas exagerada, Cassie." dijo Rachel. "Siempre estás en mi habitación. Si ella llega ni siquiera te verá"

Cassandra sacudió su cabeza y siguió comiendo, mientras Rachel volvía a su libro.

"Ey, July" dijo Willhemina Schuester, la profesora de español y guardiana de otro de los dormitorios. "¿Por qué las chicas siguen dejando tu dormitorio?"

"No tengo ni idea. ¿Por qué usas tanto gel en tu cabeza?" preguntó Cassandra sin mirarla.

"No llevamos una semana de clases y ya se cambió una de tus alumnas. Me pregunto cuantas se cambiaran en el primer mes." dijo Willhemina alejándose de la mesa.

Rachel se quedó mirando a Cassandra durante unos minutos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la rubia.

"No, nada" dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Me voy a clases."

"Suerte. ¿Cenamos hoy?" preguntó Cassandra

"Después te confirmo" dijo Rachel dejando el salón de profesores.

S&R

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Santana entrando con Quinn en el comedor.

"La srta. Rachel cambió el sistema del comedor. Podemos comer lo que queramos, mientras nos hagamos la comida y anotemos lo que gastemos y consumimos y...¡podemos usar el comedor para juntarnos a estudiar!" dijo Tina pasando al lado de las dos chicas y caminando hacia una de las mesas.

"Nuestra nueva guardiana cada vez me cae mejor" dijo Quinn

"Y a mi" dijo Santana volviendo a caminar.

"Además, tenemos la cocina abierta toda la noche" dijo Brittany parándose al lado de Quinn.

"Eso me gusta" dijo Santana. "Si tengo hambre a medianoche y no estoy en mi habitación..."

"Bueno, lamentamos mucho tener sexo continuamente" dijo Quinn

"Ah, así que son uds. dos" dijo Rachel paradas detrás de las tres amigas que pegaron un enorme salto. "No se asusten tanto, no las voy a retar" agregó Rachel pasando al lado de Santana.

"Srta. Berry" dijo Brittany haciendo que Rachel se detuviera y diera media vuelta.

"¿Si?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Podemos ver la película en vez de leer el libro? Es como muy largo" dijo Brittany

"No." dijo Rachel. "Sé que es un libro largo, pero por esa misma razón les estoy pidiendo que lean un capítulo por semana y me entreguen un informe sobre ese capítulo"

"¿No va a decir nada sobre nosotras teniendo sexo en nuestra habitación?" preguntó Quinn

"Mientras sea en una habitación, no. Ya si se les ocurre salir de alguna habitación y hacerlo en lugares públicos del dormitorio, voy a tener que ponerme un poco mas estricta" dijo Rachel

"Ud. tiene alguien que le da muy buenos orgasmos, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana de repente, había estado observando detenidamente a su profesora/guardiana. Siempre parecía estar sonriente y Santana había notado que ella misma no podía dejar de mirarla.

Rachel contuvo un poco una carcajada, pero Santana sonrió al ver que la había hecho sonreír. Quinn y Brittany la miraron asustada por lo que había dicho.

"Santana...¿extrañas los castigos?" preguntó Rachel, pero no sonaba enojada.

"No. Lo siento mucho. Realmente" dijo Santana desesperándose un poco.

"Está bien" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cocina.

"Realmente esta mujer me cae genial" dijo Quinn.

"Es cierto" dijo Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana volvió para el jueves a la noche a la habitación de Rachel, quien se estaba preparando para ver una película.<p>

"¿No va a revisar la pantalla televisiva?" preguntó la latina cuando la dejaron entrar y vio lo que estaba por hacer su profesora.

"No." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque la única que suele dormir fuera de su dormitorio eres tú, y estás aquí" dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza. "Además si alguien se le ocurre salir de su cuarto, esas cosas tienen luces de colores para el movimiento. Luces de colores."

"Oh...¿de acuerdo?" dijo Santana.

"¿Tienes tareas?" preguntó Rachel

"Tengo que terminar el informe sobre el capítulo del libro que ud. nos dio" dijo Santana mirándola de reojo.

"Es para el martes" dijo Rachel

"Si, pero como ya terminé todas las tareas, y ya estoy en el medio del otro capítulo..." dijo Santana

"¿En qué momento lees?" preguntó Rachel

"Beiste nos da entrenamiento una hora y media por día, desde que ud. y las otras guardianas se quejaron de que nos hacen llegar tarde. Así que tengo como dos horas antes de que Brittany aparezca por nuestro dormitorio" dijo Santana.

"Si, pobre Beiste. No supo que la golpeó" dijo Rachel riendo.

"¿Cuántos años tiene ud.?" preguntó Santana

"¿Podrías comenzar a tutearme?" preguntó Rachel. "No soy tan mala."

"No lo es" dijo Santana dejando finalmente su bolso en el cuarto.

"¿Quieres ver una película? Tengo pop corn." dijo Rachel casi en un grito.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana.

S&R

En mitad de la película, que Santana no había visto porque estaba concentrada en las facciones de su profesora, se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó la latina abriendo los ojos porque tuteó a Rachel.

"Cumplo 30 en diciembre" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana.

"¿30?" preguntó Santana. "Pareces mucho más chica"

"Todavía lo soy. Tengo 29" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Tienes razón" dijo Santana.

"¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?" preguntó Rachel ya que estaban preguntando cosas.

"Seguramente ir hasta el pueblo y juntarme con mis amigos de ahí en una fiesta" dijo Santana

"¿Tienes muchos amigos ahí?" preguntó Rachel

"Bastantes. El pueblo es bastante chico. Así que..." dijo Santana levantando los hombros. "Seguramente vamos a terminar en algún bar a ver si conozco a alguien...para un poco de acción"

"¿Un poco de acción?"

"Sexo, si sabes a lo que me refiero" dijo Santana

"Ahhh..." dijo Rachel

"Además, encontrar a Quinn y Brittany teniendo sexo casi todos los días de la semana dan como ganas. Y nadie en esta enorme escuela llena de mujeres quiere hacerlo conmigo"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque he tenido muchas mujeres cuando salí del clóset." dijo Santana

"Ahhh," dijo Rachel

"¿Y tú, Rachel?¿No vas a salir a buscar un hombre?" preguntó Santana interesada. Quería saber porque esa mujer parecía muy cómoda entre mujeres.

"Estoy con alguien y un hombre no sería de mi tipo" dijo Rachel

"¿De tu tipo?"

"Del tipo que es hombre" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Ohhh..." dijo Santana asintiendo y volviendo su atención a la película.

* * *

><p>Hasta el lunes siguiente, Santana no volvió a aparecer por la habitación de su profesora. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en la mesa que tenía cerca de una pequeña cocina a terminar su informe sobre el libro.<p>

"¿No es que te faltaba la mitad?" preguntó Rachel mirando sobre el hombro de su alumna

"Oh, es que, pensé que ya me leí varios capítulos, podía hacer los de esos y listo" dijo Santana

"Buena idea" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el sillón, en donde agarró un libro y se sentó a leerlo.

* * *

><p>El escándalo en toda la escuela estalló el jueves de esa misma semana. La segunda semana de clases.<p>

Rachel cerraba las puertas del dormitorio a las 8 de la noche, como todas las demás guardianas, pero Santana no había vuelto todavía, así que se quedó esperando.

Cuando la latina apareció, parecía cansada y estaba siendo acompañada por la directora.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Rachel abriendo la puerta. "¿Se escapó del campus?"

"Ojalá" dijo Sue empujando a Santana dentro del dormitorio. "Espero que esta chica te explique todo. Hazle algo de comer"

"¿Beiste la dejó en el entrenamiento hasta tarde?" preguntó Rachel tratando de entender más rápido lo que había pasado.

"Tiene que ver con el entrenamiento, pero no." dijo Sue. "Me voy a buscar una nueva profesora y guardiana. Voy a tener que pasar toda la noche viendo currículums y empezar a llamar a entrevistas mañana a la mañana. Odio a las profesoras"

Rachel se quedó confundida y se dio vuelta para encontrar a Santana caminando despacio hacia la escalera.

"¿Puedo bañarme antes?" preguntó la latina sintiendo los ojos de su profesora en su espalda.

"Si. Ve" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cocina para prepararle algo a Santana.

S&R

Cuando Santana volvió, Rachel supo que iba a dormir en su habitación. Tenía el pijama puesto y traía el bolso con sus cosas.

"Gracias" dijo Santana sentándose en la mesa que Rachel ya le había preparado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó la profesora.

"Oh...hoy era el día en que los padres podían ver a sus hijas entrenar. Antes del gran partido del fin de semana." dijo Santana

"¿En serio?¿Tus padres vinieron?" preguntó Rachel

"No. Solo ven los partidos importantes."

"Oh, lo siento mucho" dijo Rachel viendo como Quinn y Brittany entraban en el comedor y caminaban para sentarse a su lado.

"Ella dijo que había pasado algo importante. Necesitamos saber antes de volver a lo nuestro" dijo Brittany mirando a la profesora.

"Bueno, salimos a correr y practicar un poco los pases." dijo Santana. "Y hay cinco jugadoras que son del edificio de July."

Rachel inclinó la cabeza y empezó a hacer conexiones en su cabeza sobre lo que Sue había dicho y cerró los ojos al hacer la conexión.

"Resulta que las cinco jugadoras, que se llevan muy bien entre ellas, comenzaron a hablar. Cerca de los padres. Y una dijo que anoche estuvo con July" dijo Santana

"¿Estuvo en que sentido?" preguntó Quinn

"En el sentido sexual, porque empezó a contar con detalles lo que habían hecho, y los padres escucharon porque digamos, además de que estaban cerca esa jugadora en particular habla a los gritos." dijo Santana

"Uhhhh..." dijo Quinn como si fuera algo a punto de estallar.

"Y después de eso, las otras comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y gritaban y resulta que todas se acostaron con July en estas dos semanas." dijo Santana.

"Oh, oh" dijo Brittany

"Y los padres, de los cuales 3 eran de ellas, escucharon todo. Y Beiste también. Y Schuester. Entonces todos los padres se abalanzaron sobre todas sus hijas, para preguntarles si se habían acostado con sus guardianas. Bueno, todos los padres que estaban ahí. Y de pronto todos estaban gritando y los padres de las chicas que se acostaron con July, llamaron a otros padres de chicas de ese dormitorio y vinieron todos los padres y vino Sue, y escuchó todas las historias y Schuester sonreía porque por fin sabía porque siempre se querían cambiar chicas del dormitorio de July. Y llegaron más padres y vino la policía, y al final de todo, no me dejaban salir porque querían que declarara si nuestra guardiana se había propasado sexualmente conmigo. Y al final, cuando Sue dijo que no, porque Rachel no hace esas cosas y además de que tiene una cámara en tu habitación..." dijo mirando a la profesora "la policía me dejó salir. Creo que ellos se quedaron más que tranquilos al saber que estoy durmiendo en la habitación de mi guardiana sin que haya involucrado sexo. ¿Cuál es el problema después de todo?"

"Creo que debe ser que Cassandra July ya estaba cerca de los 40 años" dijo Brittany

"O que es profesora y guardiana." dijo Quinn. "¿Hace cuánto que está?"

"Creo que por unos 10 años" dijo Santana.

"O sea que tenía unos 30" dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel quien parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

"El problema en realidad es que se supone que las guardianas o profesoras son personas capaces de cuidarlas y no abusar de uds." dijo Rachel volviendo a intervenir en la conversación.

"¿Y?" preguntaron sus tres alumnas.

"Ella es mayor de edad. Uds. no" dijo Rachel

"¿Y?" volvieron a preguntar las tres alumnas.

"¿Uds. no han vivido nada?" preguntó Rachel. "Es ilegal, en la mayoría de los estados de este país, y en muchos países del mundo, que un profesor o guardián también en este caso, tenga relaciones sexuales con personas menores de 18 años. O que vayan al secundario, si alguna me llega a decir que alguna de esas chicas tenían 18 años"

"O sea...¿si Santana y tú llegan a tener química no pueden hacer nada por qué es ilegal?" preguntó Brittany.

"Exacto" dijo Rachel

"A no ser que se escondan bien" dijo Brittany

"Si. Pero no parece ser el caso en este momento, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana confundida.

"¿Entonces que va a pasar con Cassandra July?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Santana.

"Bueno, va a ser investigada y enjuiciada si comprueban que se acostó con alguna alumna" dijo Santana y pudo ver de reojo como Rachel sacudía su cabeza. Parecía que tenía algún problema, pensó la joven latina. Y lo confirmó cuando escuchó decir "esa idiota" por parte de su profesora.

"¿Y va a seguir dando clases? Porque me gustaban sus clases de baile" dijo Brittany

"No. Le echaron del campus." dijo Santana. "Inmediatamente y ya están buscando reemplazo para sus clases de baile y matemática, que también daba, y sobre todo para guardiana del dormitorio."

"Y porque no tenemos actividades extra curriculares no nos enteramos" dijo Quinn levantando sus hombros. "¿Volvemos al cuarto?" agregó mirando a Brittany

"De acuerdo. Hasta mañana" dijo Brittany saludando a Rachel y a Santana.

"Gracias San" gritó Quinn cuando salían del comedor.

"¿Por qué idiota?" preguntó Santana cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas con Rachel.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Dijiste _esa idiota_ cuando empecé a contar que iba a pasar con ella." dijo Santana

"Es una idiota. Y yo soy el doble de idiota que ella. Pero mejor dejemos ese tema para otro día." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué eres el doble de idiota que ella?" preguntó Santana

"Otro día te lo cuento. Termina de comer" dijo Rachel, pero la joven latina pudo notar un poco de enojo en su profesora.

S&R

Santana se acostó en la habitación de sobra de su profesora, después de buscar donde estaba la cámara que Sue dijo que había ahí, pero no encontró en donde. Además de que Rachel parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando escuchó un teléfono sonar en pequeño living, cuando justo estaba por cerrar los ojos. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de escuchar por la puerta entreabierta.

"¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora?" preguntó Rachel.

Obviamente, Santana no podía escuchar que era lo que decían del otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Qué? Cassandra, no tiene ningún sentido lo que estás diciendo" dijo Rachel. "Además de que no te entiendo"

¿Cassandra July? Se preguntó Santana

"Espera que te pongo en el altavoz, porque realmente no me gusta que me grites en el oído" dijo Rachel y Santana sonreía porque iba a poder escuchar toda la conversación.

"_Rachel, no sé que te dijeron, pero no es cierto. Realmente esas chicas están mal de la cabeza" _dijo Cassandra desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Cassie,..."

"_En serio. Me echaron injustamente. ¿Podrías volver a dejarme entrar en el campus?" _

"No"

"_¡Rachel! Tengo que hablar contigo" _

"Cassandra..."

"_En serio." _

"Podrías hablar ahora"

"_Seguro que estás con esa López riéndote de mi" _

"¿Por qué haría eso? O mejor dicho ¿por qué me estaría riendo?"

"_Para vengarte"_

"¿Vengarme?"

"_Si, porque te engañé." _

"No creo que sea seguro que hables de lo que pasó entre tú y tus alumnas por teléfono. No sabes si te han puesto un micrófono"

"_Esas chicas se me tiraron encima. Cuando esa López lo haga contigo, vas a ver que no puedes decir que no" _

"Cassie..."

"_En serio. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de la forma en que hablas de ella?" _

"Cassandra, basta. ¿Dónde estás parando ahora?"

"_Estoy en la puerta de la escuela. No me dejan entrar" _

"Por supuesto que no te dejan entrar Cassandra. Sue te echó del campus"

"_Si llegas a venir...y decirle al guardia..." _

"Cassandra sabes que no puedo dejar el dormitorio."

"_¿Por qué está la chica López?" _

"No, porque son las reglas"

"_Me he escapado desde que llegaste, rompiendo las reglas"_

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"_Porque no tenía a ninguna de mis alumnas esa noche" _

"Te dije que pueden estar oyendo lo que hablas por teléfono y además no quiero saber, Cassandra."

"_No teníamos nada serio, Rachel" _

"Lo cual no implica que no me sienta en cierta forma enojada"

"_Estas chicas vienen a esta escuela a pasar toda su vida. Toda su vida, Rachel. Necesitan un poco de acción. Y hay algunas que son muy sexys. Y muchas lo buscan" _

"¿Buscan acostarse contigo?"

"_Si, por supuesto. Después de la primera, no puedes detenerte" _

"Me imagino"

"_Vamos, mira. La chica López, que está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. ¿Crees que es por qué no tiene un lugar cómodo para hacerlo?" _

"Santana pasa las noches vagando por los pasillos. No he recibido ni una nota de los profesores, porque no se duerme en clases"

"_No lo harías con cualquiera. Esa chica es sexo. Y lo sabes y lo quieres." _

"Cassandra...parece que eres una adicta sexual y espero que te lo comprueben porque realmente estoy enojada contigo."

"_¿Por qué? Sé que te dije que esto podía ser algo serio."_

"Cassie...en serio. Basta. Ve hasta el pueblo y consigue un lugar para quedarte. Me sorprende que estés libre"

"_Si, a mi también me sorprendió. Debe ser porque siempre me puse firme con la regla de los 18" _

"¿Regla de los 18?"

"_Si, siempre esperé hasta que cumplieran los 18. Hablamos pronto, Rachel" _

"Adiós"

Santana se quedó escuchando la respiración de la profesora antes de caminar hacia la cama y tratar de analizar lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

><p>"Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que no solo escuchaste a Cassandra July confesar que si se había acostado con alumnas, sino que también ella tenía una relación con Rachel?" preguntó Quinn en un susurro mientras estaban desayunando en una mesa para tres en una punta del comedor.<p>

"Por eso debe ser que tenía siempre tan buenos orgasmos" dijo Brittany.

"Si, esperemos que toda esta noticia no la haga sonar amarga" dijo Quinn volviendo a levantar su cabeza y encontrándose a Rachel parada detrás de Santana.

"Si, escuché todo. No, no estoy enojada. Vayan a clases" dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn quien miró a Santana que estaba completamente pálida al frente de ella.

"Vayan a clases. Ya están por llegar cinco minutos tarde" dijo Rachel señalando el comedor vacío.

"Uh, maldición" dijo Quinn agarrando sus cosas y lo que la profesora les estaba estirando. "¿Un permiso?"

"No soy tan mala. Pero ¡VAYAN A CLASES!" gritó Rachel tratando de hacer que reaccionaran, aunque Quinn siempre pudo ver una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Santana se levantó despacio y pasó al lado de su profesora casi sin mirarla y temblando.

"Deja de tener miedo" dijo Rachel moviendo el permiso para llegar tarde al frente de la latina. "Anoche puse el altavoz porque sabía que estabas ahí. Ahora ve a clases"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana levantando su mirada.

"Ve. A. Clases" dijo Rachel firmemente.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana mirando de forma rara a su profesora y corriendo hacia clases.

S&R

"Llegas tarde" dijo Sue

"Lo sé. Lo lamento. Tres de mis estudiantes se quedaron hablando dentro del comedor" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que no vengan a clases a tiempo?" preguntó Sue

"El tema de Cassandra" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y de su llamada anoche?" preguntó Sue. "¿Crees que no sabía que entre uds. dos había algo? Además el guardia de seguridad me avisó que Cassandra quería entrar y cuando llegué a la puerta la escuché hablando"

"Si, y de su llamada anoche, que Santana escuchó. Ambos lados de la conversación" dijo Rachel

"Dime por favor que no estaba contigo en la misma habitación" dijo Sue Sylvester. "Demasiados problemas tengo ahora con Cassandra como para enterarme que tú también estás en eso"

"Si mal no recuerdo ud. también está en eso" dijo Rachel

"Distinta situación" dijo Sue abriendo la puerta de su oficina y metiendo a Rachel adentro. "Porque Emma estaba enamorada de mi."

"¿La volvió a ver?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Por qué crees que vivo afuera del campus?" dijo Sue sonriendo.

"Eso es amor. Tantos años" dijo Rachel sentándose. "¿Por qué estoy acá?"

"¿Hay algo entre uds dos?" preguntó Sue

"Creo que lo que había confirmado." dijo Rachel

"Entre Santana y tú" dijo Sue

"Oh, no, no, no." dijo Rachel moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro. "Simplemente no encuentro una maldita habitación libre en todo ese edificio. La srta. Green se las arregló bastante bien para ocupar cada espacio de ese dormitorio. Así que la dejo dormir en la habitación extra que tengo. Y lo he intentado. Busqué desde la primer noche que la vi vagando por los pasillos, pero no hay forma de que pueda meterla en otra habitación. Incluso hablé con Tina Cohen Chang, quien es la compañera de la novia de Quinn, pero no quiere aflojar de ninguna manera. Parece que Santana no se lleva muy bien con todas las demás."

"De acuerdo. Que siga durmiendo en la habitación que tienes de más. Y por favor, si llega a pasar algo entre uds. que no se entere nadie" dijo Sue

"¿No tendrías que prohibirme que suceda algo?" preguntó Rachel

"Tendría, pero esta escuela es enorme. Tengo que hacerme cargo de todas las guardianas de los dormitorios. Y realmente, si quieres saber la verdad, pasa más seguido de lo que imaginamos. No puedo controlarlo muchas veces. Incluso las despido o cambio a las jóvenes de dormitorio, pero muchas veces ellas están tan enamoradas que es imposible detenerlo. No importa si terminan en el dormitorio de Green" dijo Sue

"Green no está más" dijo Rachel.

"Lo sé. Ahora no sé a que dormitorio enviar a las que se enamoran de sus guardianas" dijo Sue. "El problema es cuando el amor es correspondido"

"Está bien, Sue. Pero quiero que te quedes tranquila conmigo. Si quieres le digo a Santana que no puede dormir más en esa habitación" dijo Rachel

"¿Y dejarla dormir en algunas de las salas de descanso?¿Volver a escuchar a las profesoras quejándose porque Santana se duerme en el medio de las clases?" dijo Sue. "No. No es posible. Pero hazme un favor, si llega a pasar algo entre uds. Por un lado no me lo digas, por el bien de mi salud mental."

"Sue..." dijo Rachel

"No, no. Entiendo perfectamente el amor. Cuando me enamoré de Emma, ella era una joven de 16 años. No supe que había pasado hasta que apareció con 18 años ante mi puerta a pedir permiso para hacer una fiesta. Desde entonces no pude dejar de seguirla con la mirada. Y un día, ella entró y me besó. Tenía 18 años y yo tenía casi 30 y estaba completamente loca por esta pelirroja. Ella se fue a una universidad, de las de afuera del campus y yo me quedé pensando en que algún momento iba a volver a enamorarme. Y ella volvió después queriendo ser consejera de esta escuela, y ya no pude escapar" contó Sue.

"De acuerdo, Sue" dijo Rachel

"Ahora, ve a dar clases" dijo Sue

"No tengo clases a esta hora. Pensé que por eso me había encerrado en su oficina" dijo Rachel

"No, la verdad que no. Creo que tenía ganas de hablar y de saber que entre Santana López y tú no estaba sucediendo nada. Porque esa chica..." dijo Sue

"Esa chica ¿qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Sus padres son importantes" dijo Sue

"Lo sé"

"Entonces es mejor que no pase nada que se sepa"

"Sigo insistiendo que lo mejor sería que insistiera en que no sucedieran esas cosas. No en intentar convencer a las profesoras de que sucedieran esas cosas sin que los padres y los demás alumnos se enteraran." dijo Rachel.

"Como te dije, cuando hay amor involucrado hay cosas que no se pueden detener. Pero eso si, Rachel. Lujuria, sexo y a otra chica. Eso no me gusta" dijo Sue

"Me quedó claro" dijo Rachel. "Voy a ir al salón de profesores a ver si me entero de algo"

"Gracias" dijo Sue

S&R

Santana se sentó junto a Quinn y Brittany a la hora del almuerzo. Las dos rubias estaban esperando y le pidieron que volviera a contar con detalles la llamada.

"No tengo ganas. Voy a ir a preparar la valija para el fin de semana" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Oh, ya que vas, ¿tienes algo de ropa sucia? Ponla en la mía y mi mamá se encargará de que la laven en nuestra casa. Una de las mucamas." dijo Quin

"No. El domingo a la noche puedo usar el momento de su reencuentro para ir al lavadero. Después de todo para eso lo tenemos" dijo Santana.

"¿Quieres ver donde está Rachel para pedirle disculpas?" preguntó Quinn levantando sus cejas sensualmente.

"¿Por qué lo haces ver como algo completamente sexual?" preguntó la latina.

"No sé. Será porque ella no le negó a Cassandra July en ningún momento que te veía sexy" dijo Quinn.

"En ningún momento surgió esa pregunta, Quinn" dijo Santana

"Igualmente uds. dos tienen una relación un poco extraña. Es como que ella está siempre donde estás tú. Y se queda esperándote cuando vuelves tarde" dijo Brittany

"Vive en este dormitorio" dijo Santana extrañada.

"Vamos, te acabas de poner toda colorada mientras Britt decía esas cosas" dijo Quinn. "Siéntate de nuevo. No nos vamos a ver en todo el fin de semana. "

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Santana

"Te gusta" dijo Brittany.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Santana

"Rachel" dijo Quinn

"No. ¿Saben qué? Voy a ir a hacer una maleta." dijo Santana saliendo del comedor.

S&R

"Gracias a Dios se fueron" dijo Rachel sentándose con Mercedes Jones, otra de las guardianas en la sala de profesores de la parte de escuela. Tenían una reunión de último momento por el tema de Cassandra.

"Si, justo. Desde el domingo tienen casi 8 meses y muchas veces no se van a ir. Porque ya comienza la etapa en la que pueden quedarse los fines de semana" dijo Mercedes.

"Cierto..." dijo Rachel agarrando su taza de café.

"Es el peor momento. Tienes que quedarte en los dormitorios si alguna de las chicas se tiene que quedar. Tienes que estar siempre disponible" dijo Mercedes

"¿Durante la semana no?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Durante la semana tienen a todas sus otras compañeras" dijo Mercedes mirando a Sue cuando entraba en el salón.

"Bien, hay cambio de reglas. Sobre todo por el efecto July" dijo Sue deteniéndose cuando tenía la atención de todas las profesoras.

Wilhemina Schuester sonreía a su lado.

"A partir de mañana, todas van a tener que mantener las puertas de sus habitaciones las 24 horas" dijo Sue y se quedó quieta escuchando las quejas de la mayoría de los profesores.

"Miren, tienen que cambiar ciertas cosas" continuó Sue cuando volvieron a hacer silencio. "Cassandra nos puede haber arruinado. Así que por favor, cumplan con las reglas que le doy. Después de todo, casi ninguna de uds. recibe a sus alumnos a la noche, así que no veo cual es el problema"

Todas las profesoras y guardianas asintieron así que lo mejor fue seguir escuchando las reglas, que no cambiaban mucho más de lo que ya sabían.

* * *

><p>Santana volvió al dormitorio cerca de la hora de la cena, y después de dejar sus maletas, fue al comedor con unos papeles en la mano.<p>

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Quinn

"Mis padres, se van a un eterno crucero por el mundo que va a durar unos cuatro meses, así que tengo todos los permisos firmados para quedarme en la escuela los fines de semana." dijo Santana

"Eso va a ser aburrido" dijo Brittany

"No." dijo Quinn. "Va ser algo fructífero para Santana. Porque va a poder pasar más tiempo con Rachel"

Brittany asintió un poco mientras Santana la miraba sorprendida.

"¿Vieron la nota?" preguntó Tina acercándose a la mesa con las tres amigas.

"¿Qué nota?" preguntó Santana

Tina giró sus ojos y le entregó un papel.

"Se supone que tendrías una pegada en la puerta de tu cuarto" dijo alejándose de la mesa.

"¿Me pueden repetir que le hice de malo?" preguntó Santana.

"Nada, a mi no me quiere tampoco" dijo Brittany.

"Y eso que a ti te quiere todo el mundo" dijo Santana mirando la nota.

"Oh..., Cassandra July si que la hizo en grande" dijo Quinn que tenía en sus manos la nota que habían dejado en su puerta.

"¿Puertas abiertas las 24 horas?" preguntó Santana

"Si, por las dudas que algún profesor sospeche algo de otros" dijo Quinn. "Se están volviendo paranoicos"

"¿Uds. solo pasan tiempo juntas afuera de la habitación?" preguntó Brittany mirando a Quinn y a Santana. "Siempre me llama la atención."

"En la habitación se hace difícil porque cuando uds. dos están juntas, es sexo, sexo, sexo" dijo Santana levantándose.

S&R

Santana golpeó la puerta de Rachel durante unos 5 minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la profesora no estaba. Decidió sentarse al lado de la puerta y esperar que ella volviera antes de moverse hacia algún lugar.

"Si no leíste la nota, lo entiendo. Pero la puerta está abierta" dijo Rachel parándose al frente de Santana casi media hora después.

La latina levantó la mirada y vio que la profesora tenía una canasta de ropa en sus manos.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo Santana.

"Lo cual me vendría bien que te levantes y me abras la puerta." dijo Rachel sonriendo. "¿Quinn y Brittany no dejan de hacerlo?"

"Realmente no pueden hacerlo el fin de semana" dijo Santana levantándose y abriendo la puerta de la profesora. "Guau, en serio estaba abierta"

"¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo el fin de semana?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque no." dijo Rachel dejando la canasta de ropa al lado de la puerta de su habitación.

"¿Cómo vas a hacer con la seguridad? Digamos, todas tus cosas están aquí." dijo Santana pasando a la habitación que ella ocupaba y dejando su bolso.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel mirando la pantalla de televisiones.

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, si Brittany está caminando por los pasillos con un helado en la mano?" preguntó Rachel. "Y Quinn está escondida en el lavadero."

"Es todo un milagro que esté ahí" dijo Santana. "No tenía idea de que conociera la existencia de ese lugar"

"Si...¿por qué viniste antes?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque tengo los papeles para quedarme en la escuela los próximos 4 meses" dijo Santana. "Necesitaba entregárselos para que vea que estuvieran en orden. Mis padres se van el miércoles. Y como ellas lo iban a hacer de todas formas" dijo Santana

"Bueno, déjalos ahí en la mesa y los voy viendo mientras las vas a buscar y les dices que se encierren en la habitación." dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana volviendo a la habitación y sacando los papeles.

S&R

"Bueno, Rachel. Ya les dije" dijo Santana entrando en la habitación de la profesora y notando que no había nadie en el pequeño living. Vio la puerta de la habitación de su profesora entreabierta y decidió caminar hasta allí. Igual no había nadie, y escuchaba que alguien estaba tarareando una canción en el pequeño baño que había allí. Así que caminó hasta la puerta, y la abrió rápido. No se esperaba encontrarse a Rachel completamente desnuda con una mano en su cabello.

"¡Oh lo siento!" dijo Santana sin moverse y pasando sus ojos por el cuerpo de la profesora que había reaccionado y se estaba tapando con una toalla. "Lo siento" volvió a decir la latina esta vez sonando realmente arrepentida.

"Espérame en el living" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió.

Caminó hacia el living y se sentó en el sillón a esperar. Mientras su mente repasaba cada parte del cuerpo de su profesora que había logrado ver. Los músculos bien formados, los pechos redondos, las gotas de agua recorriendo hasta su entrepierna y perdiéndose ahí, y las piernas. Esas hermosas piernas.

"¿Así abres la puerta de todos los baños?" preguntó Rachel volviendo con un equipo de gimnasia y sentándose a su lado.

"Lo siento. No la encontré y la busqué." dijo Santana

"Está bien. ¿Les dijiste a tus amigas?"

"Si."

"De acuerdo"

"Se fueron inmediatamente hacia la habitación. ¿Vio los papeles?"

"No." dijo Rachel inclinándose hacia la pequeña mesa, haciendo que la remera que tenía puesta se levantara un poco en su espalda y Santana pudiera ver ahora un poco de la espalda baja de su profesora.

Rachel se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a ver los papeles.

"¿Tienes 19 años?" preguntó mirando a Santana después de leer una parte.

"Si" dijo Santana

"¿19 años?" preguntó Rachel volviendo a mirar los papeles.

"Si. Resulta que cuando finalmente me dieron el permiso para entrar en la escuela, no aceptaron lo que me habían dado en mi escuela anterior. El programa era muy distinto, y parece ser muy malo. Así que le dieron una opción a mis padres, o rendía un examen que iba a ser imposible que aprobara porque tenía poco tiempo, o entraba como si tuviera 6 años. Igualmente los cumplo unas dos o tres semanas antes de empezar cada año" dijo Santana

"Pero ¿no te sientes distinta? No quiero sonar mal, pero eres mas grande que todas ellas" dijo Rachel mirando a su alumna.

"No, siempre fui muy tímida. Por esa misma razón también la mejor opción fue que empezara desde primer grado con 7." dijo Santana

"Mhm" dijo Rache. "Todos los papeles están y están firmados. Así que si quieres mañana los presento en la dirección y listo"

"Gracias" dijo Santana.

"De nada. Ahora...ve a dormir" dijo Rachel

"Pero si no son ni las 8 de la noche, ni siquiera hemos cenado" dijo Santana

"¿No cenamos?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, pero sigo con hambre." dijo Santana

"Voy a hacer algo de pop corn y vemos una película" dijo Rachel dejando los papeles de vuelta en la mesita y levantándose.

* * *

><p>"¿O sea que por fin lograste verla desnuda?" preguntó Quinn mientras caminaban al edificio con las aulas.<p>

"Si, y realmente tengo que saber en donde entrena, porque quiero tener ese cuerpo" dijo Santana. "Aunque más que nada quiero que ese cuerpo esté encima mío, abajo mío, adentro mío" agregó sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No entiendo como lograste hacer que todos se enteraran de que July se acostaba con sus alumnas porque estabas celosa de que Rachel se acostara con ella." dijo Quinn

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo" dijo Santana. "No entiendo como funcionó. ¿Te das cuenta que funcionó bastante bien?"

"Funcionó de forma genial. Siempre y cuando no se entere ella" dijo Quinn

"Y ella debería dejar de caminar detrás nuestro" dijo Brittany

Quinn y Brittany se dieron media vuelta pero no estaba Rachel ahí. Y Brittany comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"Y eso es porque no prestan atención cuando van caminando de las cosas que hablan" dijo Brittany. "Éste es un tema que deberíamos siempre discutir en privado"

"Tu novia está diciendo cosas con sentido" dijo Santana

"Lo sé. ¿No es genial?" preguntó Quinn sonriente. "Pero en serio ¿cómo hiciste? Además no pareciera que estás tan enamorada de Rachel"

"Lo sé. Creo que debería dedicarme a la actuación." dijo Santana sonriendo también.

S&R

"Es extraño" dijo Mercedes sentándose al frente de Rachel que estaba tomando un café en la sala de profesores.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel

"Yo trabajo en esta escuela hace unos 5 años, más o menos. Desde que estoy, sé que Cassandra se acostaba con las estudiantes. Eso si, siempre la regla de los 18 años. Y las que estaban perdidamente enamorada de sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio, sus abdominales tan duras que lo único que quieres hacer es pasar tu lengua por ellas" dijo Mercedes

"¡Oh por Dios! Te acostaste con ella" dijo Rachel riendo

"Tú también. Todo el campus lo sabe" dijo Mercedes

"Si, pero bueno. Las cosas pasan por una razón" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

"Ciertamente lo tomaste mejor que yo" dijo Mercedes.

"No llevábamos tanto tiempo juntas." dijo Rachel "Además, yo sabía que una mujer así no podía ser totalmente fiel"

"Tú tampoco ¿verdad?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Si, nunca engañé a nadie" dijo Rachel

"Pero la chica López..." dijo Mercedes.

"La chica López solo duerme en la habitación extra que tengo dentro de mi habitación." dijo Rachel frunciendo las cejas ante tanta habitación.

"¿En serio? Yo hubiera aprovechado. Es la única opción segura de no tener problemas" dijo Mercedes.

"¿Este colegio es siempre tan pervertido?" preguntó Rachel

"Somos demasiadas mujeres" dijo Mercedes.

"Bien" dijo Rachel levantando sus cejas para no pensar demasiado. "Pero ¿por qué te parece extraño?"

"Es como que alguien haya hablado con las chicas involucradas para hacerles saber" dijo Mercedes mirando divertida a Rachel.

"¿Y en qué piensas?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Tú?" dijo Mercedes

"¿Yo?¿Por qué haría eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Para vengarte porque te estaba engañando" dijo Mercedes comenzando a dudar.

"Igualmente no sabía ni con quienes se estaba acostando y además, tengo que acomodar todo lo que dejó la sra. Green en mi dormitorio" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "Y sabía que estaba con algunas de las alumnas"

"¿Ni siquiera querías vengarte un poquito?"preguntó Mercedes

"No, Mercedes. Cuando empecé esa _relación_ con Cassandra, sabía en que me estaba metiendo. No tenía sentimientos involucrados. No demasiados igual." dijo Rachel levantándose a dejar la taza de café usada en el lavatorio.

"¿Averiguaste algo?" preguntó Kate Hummell. La mejor amiga de Mercedes Jones.

"Ella no fue" dijo Mercedes.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Kate

"En serio. Rachel no tiene la clase de personalidad que podría hacer eso. Además fue sincera cuando dijo que no sabía con quienes se estaba acostando" dijo Mercedes.

"Maldición." dijo Kate. "Nunca vamos a poder enterarnos quien fue."

S&R

Rachel siempre volvía a los dormitorios después de que terminaran las clases, y ese lunes se encontró con que todas sus alumnas la estaban esperando.

Primero se encontró con Tina en la puerta, quien le pidió que se dirigiera al comedor porque ellas tenían dudas.

Cuando entró al comedor, vio a todas sus estudiantes sentadas y esperando algo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó casi gritando así todas las escuchaban.

Tina se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

"¿Por qué todas tenemos que ir a hablar con la consejera escolar?" preguntó la joven asiática mientras las demás asentían.

"Es una nueva orden del Estado y del Ministerio de Educación. Tienen que saber quienes se acostaron con sus profesores." dijo Rachel

"¿Saben que nosotras vivíamos con la señorita Green?" preguntó una de las chicas en voz alta.

"Si, sé que vivían con ella. Pero además Sue quiere saber cuales son sus inclinaciones sexuales y todo eso, para no sorprenderse cuando alguna de uds. termine acostándose con una de sus profesoras. Además quieren saber cual es su madurez mental así tienen cubiertas esas cosas." dijo Rachel

"Espere, espere. ¿Este colegio funciona bien?" preguntó otra de las chicas poniéndose de pie. "Digamos, ¿no tendrían que decirnos que está prohibido?"

"Si. Lo está" dijo Rachel. "Pero yo me estoy llevando algunas sorpresas en cuanto a eso. Y realmente, si fuera por mi, les pondría todo tipos de miedos encimas para que eso no suceda."

"Pero siempre sucedió" dijo otra de las chicas.

"Exacto. Por lo que me he dedicado a buscar en las reglas de la escuela y del estado con respecto a esta escuela" dijo Rachel sacando unos papeles.

"¿Y qué encontró?" preguntó Santana

"Encontré que mientras todo suceda después de los 18, la pena es menor. Es un grave si es una de las guardianas. Pero después de los 18 no es probable que la profesora termine en la cárcel." dijo Rachel. "O algo así, no lo leí tanto."

"¿Entonces por qué tenemos que ir nosotras?" preguntó Quinn.

"Porque quieren saber que no haya pasado mientras hayan sido menores de 18 años. Y como hay de todas las edades aquí" dijo Rachel

Todas las alumnas asintieron y Rachel aprovechó para alejarse del comedor.

"Esta escuela no era tan rara cuando yo venía" dijo llevando sus cosas a su propio dormitorio.

S&R

"¿Y todavía no hablaron de que escuchaste la conversación con Cassandra?" preguntó Quinn

"No. Me olvidé de contarles" dijo Santana tirándose en su cama.

"Bueno, aprovecha ahora. No sé si Britt viene esta noche, pero por las dudas..." dijo Quinn

"Ella sabía que yo la estaba escuchando y anoche cuando estábamos en el sillón, yo me senté en el mismo lugar en el que ella estaba sentada cuando habló, y podía ver que se ve hacia la habitación. Entonces me vio" dijo Santana

"¿Y por qué dejó que escucharas esa conversación?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque no sé. Realmente no lo sé." dijo Santana confundida.

"Voy a bañarme" dijo Quinn

"Voy a lavar algo de ropa" dijo Santana.

"¿Cómo ensucias ropa tan rápido? Es lunes, Santana. Volvimos ayer y ya tienes un canasto lleno." dijo Quinn señalando el canasto.

"¿Recuerdas que yo no uso a los mayordomos de mis padres para lavar la ropa los fines de semana?" preguntó Santana

"Además de que ahora se van a ese crucero y sus mayordomos tienen como cuatro meses de vacaciones" dijo Quinn.

"¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Aprendo a vivir como se vive fuera de estas escuelas completamente pupilas. O sea, estamos en esta escuela desde los 6 años y realmente cuando salgamos vamos a encontrarnos con un mundo completamente nuevo" dijo Santana agarrando su canasto de ropa sucia.

"¿Y que en los próximos 4 meses vas a estar algún que otro fin de semana sola con nuestra guardiana los fines de semana?" preguntó Quinn

"También" dijo Santana dejando la habitación.

S&R

El lavadero de los dormitorios era una habitación en el sótano, completamente iluminada y con lavarropas a la derecha y los secadores a la izquierda. Todo industrial.

Cuando Santana entró, se sorprendió al ver a Rachel sacando ropa de una de las secadoras.

"Hola" dijo acercándose y abriendo los ojos al ver que la profesora entre sus manos tenía una tanga roja.

"Santana" dijo Rachel poniendo rápidamente la tanga en su canasto, debajo de más ropa.

"¿Día de lavado?" preguntó la latina.

"No, vine a cocinar algo para cenar" dijo Rachel sacando más ropa de la secadora.

"Extraño lugar para cocinar" dijo Santana caminando hacia una de las lavadoras.

"Si. Nos vemos después, Santana" dijo Rachel revisando que la secadora hubiera quedado vacía.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana mirándola partir. En ese momento Rachel tenía puesto un jean bastante ajustado y que resaltaba su trasero. "Ahí tengo otra fantasía"

S&R

Santana entró en su cuarto cantando "tanga, tanga, tanga" y caminó hacia al baño. No escuchaba el sonido de la ducha abierta, así que pensó que seguramente Quinn ya había terminado de bañarse.

Agarró ropa limpia y caminó hacia el baño, abriendo la puerta despreocupadamente y quedándose quieta al ver toda la entrepierna de una mujer con una mano entrando y saliendo de ella, justo adelante de ella.

"¿No es Quinn flexible?" preguntó Brittany mirando a la latina desde atrás de su novia, que tenía las piernas bastante abiertas.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana haciendo un paso hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

S&R

"¿Puedo bañarme aquí?" preguntó Santana entrando en la habitación de Rachel.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la profesora que estaba en la cocina con una copa de vino.

"Si puedo bañarme aquí. Tuve una experiencia traumática al entrar al baño de mi habitación" dijo Santana.

"Si, pasa a mi cuarto. El que está aquí no tiene ducha" dijo Rachel

"Gracias" dijo la latina caminando hacia el cuarto de su profesora y metiéndose en el baño.

PEZBERRY

Desde entonces, las cosas parecieron tranquilas en el colegio exclusivo para mujeres de Lima, durante un mes.

Rachel y Santana solían pasar los fines de semanas solas en el enorme dormitorio.

"¿Ud. no tiene vida?" preguntó Santana un viernes a la mañana, mientras se preparaba para ir a clases.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la profesora.

"Vida." dijo Santana. "Desde que me quedo los fines de semana ud. no sale ni nada"

"Tengo una obligación que es quedarme en los dormitorios si alguna de mis alumnas se tiene que quedar." dijo Rachel.

"Oh...o sea ¿yo le arruiné su vida?"

"Nunca dije eso"

"¿No?"

"No." dijo Rachel riendo.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene una sonrisa?" preguntó Santana que lo único que quería era que esa sonrisa estuviera pegada a su boca. Hacía bastante tiempo. Y un mes pasando demasiado tiempo con ella comenzó a ser algo doloroso.

"Santana. Ve a desayunar y ve a clases." dijo Rachel

"¿Cree que podríamos ir a pasear al pueblo mañana?" dijo Santana agarrando su bolso. "Digo, estamos todo el tiempo aquí adentro. Creo que ya no nos quedan más películas para ver"

"Déjame ver si tenemos permiso para hacerlo" dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana saliendo de la habitación rumbo al comedor a desayunar.

S&R

"¿Un mes? Un mes quedándote en el dormitorio solo con ella. Y no has podido hacer absolutamente nada. Incluso se nota en tu cuerpo la tensión porque no has tenido ningún tipo de orgasmo" dijo Quinn

"Y no ayuda que cada vez que entre en mi habitación uds. dos estén haciéndolo" dijo Santana

"Eso es porque quieres hacerlo con ella" dijo Brittany

"Si" dijo Santana. "Pero no sé bien que está pasando. Para este momento, ella tendría que estar conmigo. Después de todo saqué a mi peor obstáculo"

"Todavía no entiendo como lo hiciste" dio Quinn

"Sabía con quien se estaba acostado, y sabía que ellas no sabían que se estaban acostando con la misma mujer, solo les dije y ahí explotó todo" dijo Santana. "No es tan dificíl entenderlo"

"No, cuando lo planteas así, no lo es." dijo Quinn.

"Además, no entiendo que le veía" dijo Santana

"Sexo. Parece que Cassandra es muy buena en eso" dijo Brittany. "Una de mis compañeras de baile estuvo con ella. El año pasado."

"¿Tiene 18 años?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, por supuesto, ya está en la universidad." dijo Brittany

S&R

"¿Qué qué?" preguntó Sue Sylvester

"Estoy pidiendo permiso para salir del campus mañana con Santana" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y si se llega a quedar alguna otra alumna más?" preguntó Sue

"También me la llevaría. Pero sabes que ya es tarde para que alguna decida quedarse" dijo Rachel.

"Lo sé. Solo quería escuchar tu respuesta" dijo Sue. "Además, Emma fue la encargada de interrogar a Santana así que sabe que no pasa nada entre uds."

"Gracias por el voto de confianza" dijo Rachel

"Eh, siempre intento apoyar al amor." dijo Sue

S&R

"¿Crees que si me visto sexy durante todo el fin de semana me prestará atención?" preguntó Santana mirando como Quinn preparaba sus maletas.

"Santana pensé que ya lo habías intentado" dijo Quinn

"Si, pero es como si no reconociera que soy sexy" dijo la latina.

"Vamos, Rachel está constantemente pendiente de lo que haces o dejas de hacer." dijo Quinn. "Tendrías que darle un poco más de crédito"

"Están todas esas extrañas reglas sobre profesora y alumna" dijo Santana

"Que poco te aplican porque tienes 19 años y además, en el caso de que se pueda saber, van a darse cuenta de que Rachel nunca pudo abusar de tu inocencia porque llego este año"

"¿Te estuviste aprendiendo las reglas de la escuela?"

"En realidad, Cassandra July se quedó en el pueblo. El sábado pasado usamos identificaciones falsas y fuimos a un bar y ahí estaba. Borracha y hablando de que no había abusado de la inocencia de una niña, sino que se atenía a la regla de los 18." dijo Quinn

"Como extraño los bares" dijo Santana.

"Bueno, cuando Brittany pase nos vamos" dijo Quinn

"¿Algún día vas a decirle a tus padres?" preguntó Santana poniéndose de pie.

"No creo que sea necesario" dijo Quinn

"Si lo es. Y lo sabes" dijo Santana. "Te van a querer hacer casar con el hijo de alguien que tenga dinero y vas a terminar sufriendo tú y Britt"

"Pero si se los digo antes de finalizar este año, seguramente me van a sacar de la escuela." dijo Quinn

"No creo que lo hagan. Sabes bien que tus padres ante todo respetan el que dirán. No te van a sacar de aquí. Menos si es con Brittany con quien estás. Todos aman a los padres de Britt y una palabra de ellos vale más que una palabra de tu padre" dijo Santana

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó Quinn

"Piénsalo." dijo la latina agarrando su bolso y saliendo de su habitación.

S&R

"La ley dice que si tienes más de 10 alumnas puedes dejar el lugar sin problemas. Si tienes hasta 10 debes quedarte obligadamente. Y si tienes menos de 3 puedes hacer viajes con ellas." dijo Sue entrando en la habitación de Rachel sin golpear.

Santana estaba sentada en el sillón con un libro en la mano y se levantó de un salto asustada.

"López. ¿Dónde está Berry?" preguntó Sue mirando a la latina.

"No lo sé." dijo Santana. "Yo llegué hace un rato y ella todavía no volvió."

"¿Hace un rato?" preguntó Sue

"Si, como soy la única que se queda, prefiero quedarme en la otra habitación y no en la mía. El dormitorio es demasiado grande para que estemos en la otra punta cada una." dijo Santana.

"Bueno, tengo que hablar con ella" dijo Sue caminando hasta pararse al lado de la puerta del cuarto de Rachel.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana sabiendo que iba a ser muy incómodo esperar junto a la directora.

Suspiró aliviada cuando dos minutos después la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Rachel entraba cargando un canasto de ropa.

"Sue." dijo mirando a la directora.

"Berry" dijo la rubia caminando hacia ella y le repitió las reglas que había dicho apenas había entrado.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel

"Así que puedes irte. Siempre y cuando el domingo estén aquí y sobre todo, que me avises en que hotel van a quedarse y tomar habitaciones separadas. No sirve habitaciones dobles" dijo Sue

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel

"Me voy. Adiós. Tengo un aniversario al que asistir" dijo Sue dejando la habitación y el dormitorio de Rachel.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana

"Le pedí a Sue permiso para ver si podíamos salir del campus este fin de semana" dijo Rachel

"¿Podíamos?"

"Si. Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste esta mañana y pedí permiso."

"¿Pensaste en mi?" preguntó Santana ilusionada.

"Si. Ahora pensaba que podíamos ir a Columbus. Comprar algo de ropa en el centro comercial, pasear un poco, y después pensaba que podíamos ir a algún bar. Digo si estás de acuerdo con la idea." dijo Rachel.

"Me encanta la idea" dijo Santana

"Genial. Entonces prepara un pequeño bolso y mañana nos vamos de viaje" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana escuchó que iban a alquilar una habitación de hotel, se ilusionó con que fuera una sola. Pero Rachel pidió al recepcionista que aunque fuera estuvieran unidas, aunque debían ser dos.<p>

Después la escuchó hablar con Sue y sabía que esta mujer tenía una pasión por las reglas. Rachel. No Sue.

"Bueno, ve a bañarte y ponte algo para que podamos salir. Primero a cenar y después vamos a un bar." dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

Lo había planeado con detalle desde que Rachel le dijo la noche anterior que iban a ir a un bar.

Se bañó, y se puso el vestido con todo detalle. Sonrió al ver que todavía se sentía atraída hacia su propio reflejo en el espejo.

Estaba orgullosa de su vestido rojo que solo dejaba la imaginación a lo que podía, o no, existir debajo de él. Y en la parte inferior. Porque al ser strapless, era obvio que no dejaba a la imaginación un corpiño que alguien pudiera sacar.

Se maquilló poco. Solo para parecer un poco más grande. Y salió de su baño rumbo a la puerta que unía con el cuarto de su profesora.

Golpeó por las dudas que estuviera desnuda de nuevo, aunque no le molestara verla, y al escuchar que Rachel le decía que pase, lo hizo.

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que Rachel tenía un vestido parecido al de ella, pero negro. Y unos tacos que la hacían un poco más alta.

"Santana. ¿Estás lista?" preguntó Rachel después de unos minutos.

"Si." dijo la joven latina.

"Vamos a cenar" dijo Rachel.

S&R

Era peor cuando estaban sentadas.

Santana podía ver el escote de Rachel desde arriba. Aunque no sabía que Rachel estaba teniendo el mismo pensamiento.

"Bien, las reglas..." dijo Rachel mientras estaban cenando.

"¿Reglas?" preguntó Santana.

"Si. Reglas." dijo Rachel. "Primero que nada. No quiero que todo el dormitorio y por consiguiente toda la escuela se entere de que te llevo a un bar. Primero porque tienes menos de 21 años y realmente voy a tener que comprar todas las bebidas yo porque puedo y tengo la identificación. Segundo porque si Sue se entera nos va a quitar el privilegio de salir por una noche los fines de semana."

"Bien. Esa regla me gusta." dijo Santana

"Nada de irte con ninguna chica, Santana" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la joven latina.

"Porque no voy a poder cuidarte. Y parte del tema del viaje y de tus fines de semana en el dormitorio es que tengas a alguien que pueda cuidarte" dijo Rachel

"¿Y si la llevo a la habitación del hotel?" preguntó Santana

"No." dijo Rachel. "Estoy durmiendo al lado tuyo, no quiero escuchar ruidos sexuales"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana.

"_Aunque realmente los únicos ruidos sexuales que quiero que hagas sean conmigo"_ pensaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

S&R

"Este bar es genial. Mira que con nuestra identificación falsa solo podemos entrar al del pueblo y es muy aburrido" dijo Santana

"¿Identificación falsa?" preguntó Rachel mirando el centro del bar, donde gente estaba hablando y bailando.

"Si, no precisamente te lo tendría que haber dicho" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" preguntó Rachel

"Un jugo de naranja estaría bien" dijo Santana siguiendo a su profesora hasta la barra.

"Me acabas de decir que tienes una identificación falsa y ahora no quieres tomar alcohol" dijo Rachel. "Dos cervezas" le dijo al barma y Santana daba saltitos de felicidad detrás de ella.

S&R

"¿Bailamos?" preguntó Rachel una cerveza después. Se estaba aburriendo de estar parada y realmente Santana solo la miraba de arriba a abajo. Y si pasaba algo podía bien pasar fuera del campus la primera vez. Aunque no debería pasar nada. No tendría que pasar nada. Pero maldita sexy latina. Estaba siempre todas las noches durmiendo en su habitación y sus pijamas cada vez eran más chicos a pesar que cada vez hacía más frío. Y además sabía que ella era la que había hecho todo lo posible para sacar a Cassandra July del campus.

"Si" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de su profesora y llevándola al centro de la pista de baile.

Se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de la música, y mientras Santana pensaba en como acercar sus cuerpos, Rachel tomó la iniciativa.

Agarró la cintura de Santana y giró para quedar pegada a la espalda de ella.

Santana comenzó a sudar de la emoción y se maldecía por ser tan idiota.

Rachel sonrió al sentirla temblar un poco en sus brazos, pero pegó sus caderas y siguió bailando.

"¿Profesora?" preguntó Santana girando su rostro para mirar a Rachel.

"¿Ahora soy tu profesora?" preguntó la pequeña morena pegando más fuerte su cuerpo al de su alumna.

"Siempre lo fue" dijo Santana. "Pero ¿no le parece que estamos quebrando algunas de las reglas?"

"¿Te preocupas por eso ahora?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a deslizar a Santana lejos de la pista. "Vamos al hotel" agregó soltándola.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Es momento de que hablemos. No por nada esperé un mes para pedir permiso para sacarte del campus." dijo Rachel caminando hacia la puerta.

Santana estaba bastante confundida. Pero decidió que lo mejor era seguir a su profesora.

S&R

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Rachel se dio vuelta y agarró la mano de Santana para guiarla hasta la cama.

"Si empezáramos con un beso sería mucho mejor" dijo la joven latina sentándose.

"Antes vamos a hablar." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué esa necesidad?¿No pasamos un mes hablando ya? Es como que..."

"No llegamos a nada. Lo sé." dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado. "Pero primero quiero que sepas un par de cosas."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana comenzando a aburrirse.

"Sé que fuiste tú quien avisó que Cassandra se estaba acostando con más de una de sus alumnas." dijo Rachel. "Tengo una leve sospecha del porque lo hiciste y no quiero confirmarla. Pero quiero que sepas que no estoy enojada. Y por eso te dejé escuchar esa conversación."

"Con razón. Siempre me quedó la duda" dijo Santana olvidando su aburrimiento.

"También he notado que tu pijama parece achicarse en cada lavado." dijo Rachel.

"Es distinto" dijo Santana

"Lo sé, Santana." dijo Rachel girando sus ojos.

"Pensé que esto iba a ser distinto" dijo Santana. "Pensé que cuando estábamos bailando ahí en el bar, iba a surgir el fuego de la pasión contenida durante este tiempo"

"Soñadora" dijo Rachel besando de imprevisto a Santana y acostándola en la cama.

Santana respondió el beso con insistencia, después de todo ella buscaba este momento hace tiempo.

"¿Por qué nunca parecía que fuera a suceder?" preguntó la latina mirando los ojos negros de su profesora encima de ella.

"Trataba de no mostrarme interesada en ti." dijo Rachel dejando un corto beso y saliendo de encima de Santana para acostarse a su costado. Sabía que en algún momento iban a tener que hablar. Santana sabía que ese no era el momento pero también entendía que debían hacerlo.

"A partir de la primer noche que te quedaste en mi habitación, todas hacían alguna observación sobre el posible sexo que estaríamos teniendo en ese momento. Cuando pasó lo de Cassandra, todas creyeron que yo había sido quien les dijo a las alumnas para poder vengarme de lo que ella me había hecho a mi. Estuve más de un mes tratando de demostrar que nada pasaba entre nososotras."

"Nada pasaba entre nosotras"

"¿Nada?¿Tus intentos de conquistarme no eran nada?"

"Por supuesto que eran algo. Pero como solo eran intentos, y no había esta cercanía que acabamos de tener." dijo Santana.

"Exacto. Pero tus intentos eran sabidos. Sobre todo porque Tina y las demás chicas del dormitorio lo escuchaban todo y lo repetían afuera. Yo lo sabía y Sue Sylvester también. Creo que en cualquier momento esa mujer me va a dar un premio por resistencia." dijo Rachel.

"Hasta yo. Pero no parecía que te gustara" dijo Santana.

Rachel se puso de costado, con un codo para levantar su cabeza y mirando a Santana, llevó una mano a acariciar despacio el rostro de su alumna.

"Me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi. Pero soy actriz. Bueno, estudié, nunca ejercí. Y no podía demostrar que me gustabas. Cassandra puso sus objeciones la primer noche que te encontré vagando por la escuela cuando te invité a usar la otra habitación. Y yo sabía que era probable que ella dijera algo. No podía arriesgarme a que ella dijera algo y me mantuve alejada sexualmente hasta que estalló el escándalo de ella. Después, a la noche, te vi en la puerta de la habitación y quería que escucharas lo que ella iba a decir, sabía que seguramente iba a nombrarte. Todos creían que entre nosotras estaba pasando algo y con ese escándalo surgiendo y padres enterándose, lo mejor era volar bajo" dijo Rachel deteniéndose un poco en el cuello de su alumna con su mano. Dibujando pequeños círculos.

"Está bien. Pero hubiera sido bueno un aviso, porque realmente ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas." dijo Santana girando su rostro para mirar frente a frente a Rachel.

La profesora sonrió y acercó nuevamente su boca a la de su alumna.

"Pero antes, quiero saber si esto va a ser hasta que te aburras de mi. Porque no quiero enterarme que estás con otras alumnas" dijo Santana cuando los labios de Rachel estaban cerca de los de ella.

"No te preocupes. No hay ninguna otra alumna que me haya llamado la atención" dijo Rachel uniendo nuevamente sus labios.

Era el momento de comenzar una nueva historia.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Es un bonus track celebrativo. O algo así._

_Lo hago corto porque esto es muy largo y hasta yo quiero saber que pasa, así que el próximo capítulo es la continuación._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**MacielSL: **muchas gracias por la review! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Saludos! _

_**lopz:** muchas gracias! Seguro que va a haber continuación del anterior, aunque no sé cuando! Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Yanet:** muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** te lo dije! Odiemos a RM todas juntas! Jajaja entonces por ahí, espero llegar a las 200! Muchas gracias por la review! Besos Andru!_


	102. EPSPM Parte 2, Rachel y Santana

**Título: ****Escuela Privada solo para mujeres. ****Parte 2**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****2****/****3**

**Palabras: ****11,833**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce

**Summary: ****Era el último año de secundaria y la guardiana de su dormitorio se jubiló. Entra una nueva profesora, en una escuela completamente rara con su forma de enfrentar los problemas. Y algo así.**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****23****/03/2014**

****N/A: Hay Sexy Times, Femlash. Pero en la continuación.****

****N/A 2: Decidí hacerlo un three shot así cuento todo lo que tengo que contar.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Escuela Privada Solo Para Mujeres<strong>**

****Parte 2****

****Rachel y Santana****

Nada.

Eso fue lo que encontró Santana López debajo del vestido negro de su profesora.

"Oh..." dijo cuando sintió directamente los labios inferiores húmedos de Rachel.

"No te sorprendas tanto" dijo Rachel bajando el cierre del vestido de Santana.

"Ahora entiendo que ese día que te vi desnuda..." dijo Santana tratando de buscar la forma de sacarle también el vestido a ella.

"Eres inteligente" dijo Rachel bajando la parte superior del vestido de Santana y sentándose encima de ella.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Santana recordando el cierre y buscándolo con sus manos a pesar de que no quería salir de la entrepierna de su profesora.

"Sabía que ibas a volver rápido, así que hice como que me iba a bañar" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos y sacándose el vestido ella sola.

"Oh, si. Así es como lo recuerdo" dijo Santana mirando el cuerpo de su profesora.

Rachel sonrió y volvió a acostarse uniendo sus labios, mientras sus manos se dirigían a los pechos de Santana.

"¿Crees que Cassandra July haría un escándalo si esto hubiera pasado con ella en la escuela?" preguntó Santana mientras Rachel descendía hacia su cuello.

"¿Quieres que sigamos hablando?" preguntó Rachel mordiendo un poco de piel.

"No, no. Sigamos con esto" dijo Santana tratando de sacarse su propio vestido sin que Rachel saliera de encima de ella.

Rachel salió igualmente de encima de Santana para poder sacarle finalmente el vestido.

"Pensé que no te pondrías ropa interior" dijo al notar la pequeña tanga roja que Santana tenía puesta.

"Pensé que ud. si usaría" dijo Santana

"Creo que no estamos en el momento del ud." dijo Rachel volviendo a ubicarse encima de Santana.

"Gracias al cielo. Porque no sé como hubiera podido continuar con esto" dijo Santana besando a Rachel de imprevisto. Era el primer movimiento que hacía ella por voluntad propia.

Rachel sonrió en el beso y Santana emitió un gemido al sentirlo.

"¿Eso te excita?" preguntó Rachel cuando se separaron.

"Hace poco soñaba en lo que sería sentir tu sonrisa en uno de los besos" dijo Santana tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, porque Rachel ahora estaba besando cerca de sus pechos. Justo en el valle entre medio.

Rachel descendió un poco para quedar cara a cara con los pechos de Santana.

La joven latina pensó que ahí se detendría, pero se había olvidado que Rachel tenía dos manos y una de ellas estaba justo en su entrepierna.

Si Santana estuviera consciente de que al fin tenía encima de ella lo que quería, hubiera reaccionado para poder, finalmente, poner sus manos en la profesora.

Pero no estaba consciente, sobre todo porque Rachel estaba dibujando pequeños círculos en su clítoris.

A pesar de que Rachel sacó sus dedos del clítoris de Santana, rápidamente fueron reemplazados por su pulgar, mientras dos dedos entraban en ella.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel cuando sus dedos estaban bien dentro de Santana

"No es mi primera vez" alcanzó a responder la latina antes de que Rachel comenzara a moverse dentro de ella.

Rachel solo sonrió y volvió a ponerse a la altura del rostro de Santana.

La latina sentía absolutamente todo y no podía creerlo. Simplemente porque todavía no entendía que hacía tan diferente _este _sexo del que antes tuvo con personas sin importancia. Quizás, se preguntó mientras levantaba su cabeza para poder besar a Rachel, es porque esta vez si tenía importancia.

Mordió el labio inferior de su profesora cuando sintió los signos de su orgasmo. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Rachel porque no quería que se separara de ella. Y hundió su rostro en el cuello que tenía encima para camuflar un poco el grito de placer.

"Ahora tendrías que preguntar que tan bien estoy" dijo Santana abriendo despacio los ojos y encontrándose solo con el cabello de Rachel al frente de ella.

"Si, claro. Creo que estás bien" dijo Rachel saliendo de encima de Santana.

"¿Tú no necesitas mejorar?" preguntó Santana notando por primera vez algo húmedo en su muslo.

"Yo también me siento mejor" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Me imagino. Pero creo que es mejor con mis manos dentro tuyo." dijo la latina moviéndose para quedar encima de su profesora. "O mi boca. Todavía no me decido" agregó besando el cuello de su profesora y comenzando a descender.

"No creo que tengas la oportunidad" dijo Rachel cuando su celular empezó a sonar. "Es Sue"

"Esa es una manera de detener cualquier tipo de actividad sexual" dijo Santana acostándose a su lado.

Rachel sonrió e instintivamente dejó un beso en la mejilla de la latina mientras estiraba una de sus manos para agarrar el dispositivo.

"Hola Sue" dijo cuando respondió. "Si, Santana está en su cuarto. De acuerdo. Debe estar dormida. Espera que me levanto y voy a ver" dijo haciéndole señas a Santana de que corra hacia su habitación. Santana lo hizo, desnuda y Rachel se levantó para hacer que golpeaba la puerta. "Si, Sue. Apenas me abra la puerta le doy el teléfono." Golpeó con fuerza la puerta y Santana la abrió de golpe después de contar 15 segundos.

"Estoy durmiendo profesora. ¿Tiene que golpear la puerta así?" preguntó Santana sonando bastante dormida pero sin embargo jugando con uno de sus pezones.

"Teléfono y te agradecería que me devuelvas el aparato" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y volviendo a la cama.

Santana cerró la puerta que comunicaba con su habitación, pero quedándose en la habitación de Rachel.

"Si. Estoy sola srta. Sylvester. No. No quiero hablar con la srta...Buenas noches, srta. Pillsbury. ¿Qué hicimos con la profesora Berry?" preguntó Santana escuchando el teléfono y mirando a Rachel que estaba buscando algo en su maleta. "Apenas llegamos a Columbus fuimos al centro comercial. Pasamos ahí casi todo el día, hasta que como a las 5 vinimos al hotel y la srta. Berry pidió dos habitaciones en el mismo piso. La única que tenían disponible era una con una puerta que comunica las habitaciones. Así que cada una se fue a la suya y nos dimos un baño y fuimos a cenar. Después nos fuimos a un bar, y yo quería tomar alcohol pero la srta. Berry no me dejó y cuando empecé a bailar con una chica, nos fuimos. ¿Qué por qué nos fuimos? Porque la srta. Berry me dijo que no iba a dejar que me fuera con cualquiera. Si. No, no le molestó. Simplemente parecía que esa chica era muy mayor. ¿Si me dijo la edad? Si, como unos 35 años. Si, solo estábamos bailando y en el periodo de 5 minutos me pregunto 4 veces si no me quería ir. Se fue al baño y me acerqué a la profesora y le conté y ella me dijo que lo mejor era irnos. Yo dije que era lo mejor. La chica...o señora, tenía mucha cara de loca. Así que nos vinimos al hotel. Y yo me fui a dormir."

Rachel la miraba ahora desde la cama con una enorme remera encima, y con una sonrisa que indicaba que estaba intentando no reírse.

"No, srta. Pillsbury. Ojalá hubiera pasado algo con la srta. Berry. Sabe bien lo que me sucede con ella. Si srta. Pillsbury. Si algo pasa se lo voy a decir. No sé si por teléfono o cuando la vea el lunes a la tarde como quedamos. Si srta. Pillsbury. Gracias por preocuparse por mi. Si. Hasta luego. Voy a volver a dormir" dijo Santana cortando la comunicación.

"Se preocupan realmente porque no ponga mis manos encima tuyo" dijo Rachel mirando dichas manos.

"En realidad es al revés." dijo Santana sentándose a su lado. Rachel le entregó otra remera grande y la latina se la puso. "Esa Pillsbury es bastante convincente, y logró sacarme que me estaban pasando cosas contigo. Entonces tienen una doble vigilancia sobre mi."

"¿Es probable que la srta. Pillsbury te saque cuando la veas que sucedió algo entre nosotras?" preguntó Rachel. Santana la observó. No tenía miedo. Sino preocupación.

"No." dijo la joven latina firmemente. "Mire srta. Berry"

"Rachel, Santana" dijo la profesora.

"Rachel. Al comienzo solo me sentí un poco atraída hacia ti. Después eso creció y medio como que me obsesioné. Por esa razón saqué a Cassandra July del medio. Pero mientras no lograba lo que quería y la conocía más, me fui sintiendo de otra manera. Y no quiero que esto se acabe. Así que no importa que convincente sea ella. No voy a decir nunca que pasó o pasa algo entre nosotras." dijo Santana.

"Eso espero. Porque ahí se nos va a complicar después" dijo Rachel.

"¿Complicar?" preguntó Santana

"Si, igualmente con lo que he escuchado a Sue, no creo que sea tanto el problema si pasa algo entre nosotras, como que se sepa." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué se sepa?" preguntó Santana

"Mira, si Sue te puso a cargo de Emma Pillsbury es porque sospecha que en algún momento pueda llegar a pasar algo entre nosotras. Esas dos tienen mucha historia."

"¿Y?"

"Y seguro quiere que si alguna vez pasa algo entre nosotras, Emma pueda aconsejarte para que los padres no lo sepan"

"Espera...pensé que estarías preocupada por perder tu empleo." dijo Santana acomodándose debajo de las sábanas.

"No. Aprendí muchas cosas en este mes y medio en esa escuela. Siempre y cuando los padres no se enteren, es como que tienes vía libre. Ah, y que la estudiante sea mayor a 18 años" dijo Rachel imitando a Santana.

"De acuerdo. Hoy voy a poder dormir abrazándote. ¿Sabes las veces que soñé con eso?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé. Pero me gustaría que agarraras el celular de tu bolso y lo pongas a cargar en esa mesa de luz por las dudas de que aquellas dos se les ocurra volver a llamarte" dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana saliendo de la cama y agarrando el celular, para cruzar a su habitación y buscar el cargador. "¿Te das cuenta que pagaste por dos habitaciones y una no la vamos a usar?"

"Mejor así. Después de todo lo cargo a la cuenta de la escuela" dijo Rachel cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

><p>"Esa es una sonrisa que no esperaba ver" dijo Quinn entrando en la habitación y dejando sus maletas. Santana estaba tirada en su cama, con un libro en la mano. "No creo que ese libro lo merezca" agregó Quinn.<p>

"No lo merece" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"¿Por qué hablas en voz baja?" preguntó Quinn.

Santana dejó el libro y le hizo señas a su amiga para que se acerque.

"Tienes que jurar que no le vas a decir a nadie" dijo Santana. Todavía en voz baja.

"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo Quinn también en voz baja. "Lo lograste. Tengo que decirte que no entiendo como lo haces"

"Se llama seducción" dijo Santana. "Y la verdad, ya casi me estaba dando por vencida."

"Cuéntame todo" dijo Quinn.

"Hoy no. Además en cualquier momento llega tu rubia otra mitad"

"Respóndeme una sola pregunta. ¿Fue placentero para ambas?" preguntó Quinn

"No, a ella le falto un poco más de mi tacto" dijo Santana. "Así que espero poder hacerlo esta noche"

"Ohh...que romántico" dijo Quinn

"¿Romántico? Por un lado solo quería sexo, pero la verdad hace un tiempo que cada vez que recordaba que Cassandra July la había tocado me comenzaba a crecer un monstruo de odio hacia esa rubia" dijo Santana

"Celos" dijo Quinn

"Si, la srta. Pillsbury dijo que lo mío no es una obsesión hacia Rachel. Son sentimientos."

"Finalmente los conoces" dijo Quinn riendo.

"Supongo que si todas las mujeres con las que me acosté por solo una noche se enteran dirían lo mismo" dijo Santana volviendo a su libro, porque escuchaba a la novia de Quinn hablar animadamente por el pasillo.

"Bueno, pero vas a tener que contarme algo" dijo Quinn levantándose y dejando la habitación.

S&R

"De acuerdo. Ahora dime. ¿Santana López es tan buena actriz?" preguntó Sue Sylvester sentándose al frente de Rachel en su habitación. "Porque estás brillando y aunque no estés sonriendo, sé que algo pasó entre uds. Solo quiero saber si la escuela va a estar segura. Sabemos que gran parte de lo que siempre se pone en contra es la forma en que una profesora o guardiana puede guiar durante años el corazón de una de sus alumnas. Ganándose su confianza."

"Sue..." dijo Rachel tratando de interrumpir a la directora.

"Déjame terminar." dijo Sue levantando una mano. "Tú acabas de llegar a esta escuela y Santana no es la alumna normal. Por lo tanto, podemos jugar de ese lado. No hubo ningún abuso de confianza."

"¿Sue?"

"Rachel, sé que algo pasó entre tú y la chica López. Lo que vamos a hacer es continuar manteniéndolo en secreto. Emma conoce muy bien a esa chica y se dio cuenta que mintió anoche" dijo Sue

"Oh..." dijo Rachel

"Exacto. Oh..." dijo Sue. "Así que dime...por favor...¿tienes sentimientos involucrados en lo que tienes con López?"

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Genial. Nos vemos. Mantén la puerta principal abierta siempre, pero en todo caso yo me voy a encargar de las visitas sorpresivas. Mientras no llegue a los padres de nadie, menos a los López, estaremos bien" dijo Sue levantándose y dejando la habitación.

"Sigo insistiendo en que esta escuela tendría que ser mucho más estricta en sus reglas" dijo Rachel mirando partir a la directora.

S&R

Santana apareció en la habitación de Rachel para encontrarla vacía. Supuso que la profesora estaría en el salón del lavadero, así que caminó hasta la habitación que ella usaba y se acostó en la cama.

Cerró los ojos y esperó. Casi se queda dormida, pero decidió que lo mejor era entretenerse con algo porque no quería dormir esa noche. No hasta tener a Rachel entre sus brazos.

"Ese es un pensamiento extraño" dijo la latina.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Rachel entrando en la habitación.

"No, ninguno" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada. "¿No estabas en el lavadero?"

"No. Me llamaron del dormitorio de Mercedes Jones. Necesitaba consejo porque una de sus chicas llegó con papeles para quedarse el siguiente mes. Y parece que es la única para el fin de semana que viene" dijo Rachel. "Quiso pedirle a Sue permiso para que se quede conmigo"

"¿Y la convenciste de que no?" preguntó la latina.

"Si, por supuesto." dijo Rachel. "Pero no me va a hacer caso. Seguramente mañana va a ir a pedirle el permiso a Sue. Como es siempre en estos casos."

"O sea que vamos a tener a alguien en nuestros fines de semana en solitario" dijo Santana

"No." dijo Rachel. "Sue no la va a dejar. Por un lado porque está prohibido en las reglas. Por el otro porque ya sabe lo nuestro"

"¿Cómo que ya lo sabe?" preguntó Santana poniéndose de pie y mostrando que se había puesto nerviosa.

"Aparentemente no sabes actuar muy bien por teléfono y Emma se dio cuenta. No estamos en problemas" dijo Rachel tratando de calmarla poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"¿No estamos en problemas?" preguntó Santana "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? La directora lo sabe. Ahora te van a llevar lejos mío."

"No me van a llevar a ningún lado, Santana" dijo Rachel. "Sue tiene su historia. Y siempre me repite que mientras los padres no se enteren no hay problemas. Y es lo único que te voy a pedir. Que los padres no se enteren. Ningún padre, Santana. Porque eso si nos va a traer problemas"

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama y cubriendo sus rostros con sus manos. "Nos van a separar"

"Santana, no exageres" dijo Rachel arrodillándose al frente de ella y sacando sus manos de su rostro. "No nos van a separar. No mientras los padres sigan en la ignorancia de nuestra relación. Sobre todo tus padres"

"¿Relación?" preguntó Santana y Rachel estaba a punto de contestar. O eso creyó Santana, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" preguntó Rachel y por primera vez Santana notó que la profesora estaba un poco molesta con quien sea que interrumpiera su momento. El momento de explicarle a Santana que era realmente lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas.

"Quinn, Brittany. ¿Cómo están? Pensé que no las iba a ver hasta mañana" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta.

Santana salió de la habitación y se mostró ante sus amigas.

"¡Hola San!" dijo Brittany entrando en la habitación.

"Hola" dijo la latina.

"Necesitamos dejarle estos papeles" dijo Quinn entregándole una carpeta. "Son para ver que esté todo bien y así quedarnos durante los próximos tres fines de semana"

"¿Los próximos tres?"preguntó Rachel.

"Si. En realidad mis padres se van de viaje." dijo Quinn.

"Sus padres viajan demasiado" dijo Rachel mirando las hojas y a Santana rápidamente.

"Bueno, es la desventaja de tener padres millonarios" dijo Quinn

"¿Y tú Brittany?" preguntó Rachel

"También son millonarios" dijo la rubia de ojos celestes.

"¿Tú por qué te vas a quedar las próximas tres semanas aquí?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque no quiero dejar a Quinn sola y podemos aprovechar el tiempo a solas para poder estar juntas" dijo Brittany

"De acuerdo. Mañana los presento para así saber si esta todo bien" dijo Rachel dejándolos en la pequeña mesada que tenía.

"Gracias. Ahora nos volvemos a la habitación" dijo Quinn guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

"De nada" dijo Rachel

"Hasta mañana" dijo Brittany saludando a las dos morenas y caminando contenta hacia el pasillo de la mano con Quinn.

Rachel cerró la puerta despacio y miró en las pantallas.

"Tus amigas no están yendo hacia su habitación, Santana" dijo Rachel señalando la pantalla.

"Es que ahora pueden hacerlo en cualquier lado" dijo la latina.

"Voy a buscarlas" dijo Rachel.

"¿No vamos a hablar de nuestra relación?" preguntó Santana que seguía pensando en lo que había dicho su profesor.

"Si, cuando vuelva. Que yo no sea la srta. Green, no quiere decir que puedan hacerlo en donde quieran" dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación.

S&R

Cuando Rachel volvió al cuerto, Santana estaba ya bañada y sentada en el sillón esperando.

"Tus amigas son completamente extrovertidas. Quisieron convencerme de que las deje tener sexo en el comedor solo desnudándose adelante mío" dijo Rachel.

"¿Relación?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Sigues con eso?" preguntó Rachel sentándose a su lado.

"Es que...es como una gran palabra. Anoche no hablamos nada de lo que realmente sucede entre nosotras." dijo Santana.

"Lo sé. Creo que anoche las dos estabamos demasiado perdidas en lo que nos estaba pasando." dijo Rachel.

"Es cierto. Todavía no puedo creer que esto nos esté pasando" dijo la latina poniendo una de sus manos en el muslo de la profesora.

"Entonces. ¿Quieres discutir lo de nuestra relación?"

"Si. ¿Qué tipo de relación tenemos?" preguntó Santana llevando su mano un porque más arriba.

"No sé que tipo de relación quieres" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana que estaba en su muslo y entrelazando sus dedos.

"Quiero una relación contigo. No me importa que tipo de relación sea" dijo Santana pasando una de sus piernas sobre las de su profesora, quedando sentada encima de ella.

"¿No vas a poner reglas?" preguntó Rachel

"Tienes una obsesión con esas cosas" dijo Santana sacándose la remera y logrando que Rachel emitiera un gemido al ver solo sus pechos. "Oh, maldición" dijo Santana levantándose rápidamente y tapándose. "Me olvidé de la cámara"

"¿Qué cámara?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"La cámara que Sue puso en esta habitación para controlarnos" dijo Santana

"No existe esa cámara" dijo Rachel. "Y si quieres podemos ver a donde llegamos con esto."

"No quiero ver a donde llegamos con esto. Quiero que estemos en esto" dijo Santana acercándose a Rachel, que seguía sentada en la cama. "Quiero que seamos exclusivas. Y tienes que entender que yo nunca quise ser exclusiva con nadie. Odio lo exclusivo. A menos que tú estés involucrada."

"¿Odias lo exclusivo pero sin embargo quieres ser exclusiva conmigo?"

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Santana. "Además, se nota que eres bastante buena en conquistarme porque si no ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado"

"¿Y es cierto que tus padres se fueron a un crucero?" preguntó Rachel mirando como Santana volvía a sentarse encima de ella.

"Por supuesto. No mentiría con eso" dijo Santana

"Me gustaba más cuando estabas sin la remera" dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana sacándose la remera.

* * *

><p>Santana, durante esa primera semana de su relación con Rachel, se alegró de tener a sus dos mejores amigas con ellas.<p>

Pero parecía que Rachel no sentía lo mismo. En el momento en que veía a las rubias, Rachel ponía una sonrisa falsa (que Santana había aprendido a diferenciar) y se mantenía en silencio constantemente.

Pero sus amigas, parecía que no se daban cuenta de eso y de que había dos personas más con ellas en una habitación que no era la de Quinn (durante la semana) o Brittany (los fines de semana ya que Tina si se iba), comenzaban a tocarse sin pudor alguno e incluso un par de veces se comenzaron a desnudar al frente de ellas.

Por lo tanto, Santana se veía un poco complicada el sábado pensando en como decirle a las dos rubias que quería un momento a solas con su novia.

"Pero hoy dan una película que quiero ver" dijo Brittany cuando Santana les explicó que necesitaba que no se aparezcan por la habitación de la profesora ese día.

"Si, pero..." dijo Santana notando que Brittany hacía un puchero. Nunca nadie podía decirle que no a un puchero de Brittany. Era una regla universal. Así como la de que las alumnas no podían tener televisión en las habitaciones.

Quinn sonreía triunfante a pesar de que ella no había intervenido en la conversación.

Santana no sabía como iban a poder tener un minuto a solas con Rachel con las dos rubias en la habitación. O como iba a reaccionar Rachel. La sentía mucho más tensa últimamente, desde que las rubias comenzaron a aparecer en su habitación todos los días de la semana.

S&R

"Una pensaría que estarías de mejor humor al tener un cuerpo firme con el que jugar" dijo Sue

"Es ud. un asco. Lo digo oficialmente en voz alta" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Sue

"Las amigas" dijo Rachel

"¿Las amigas saben de lo de uds.?" preguntó Sue

"Si, pero ese no es el problema." dijo Rachel. "El problema surgió el lunes, cuando aparecieron después de cenar porque Brittany Pierce quería ver una película sobre el informe que tenían que presentar el martes, para mi. El martes, Quinn Fabray quería ver un documental sobre tiburones. El miércoles Brittany quería ver una película que pasaban en la televisión y que había leído por internet que era muy buena. Se pusieron una manta encima y comenzaron a tocarse. El jueves, Quinn quería ver una película, que había leído en internet que era buena. Ese mismo día, antes de que se empezaran a tocar, les recomendé que ya que leían tantas cosas de películas en internet que las descarguen. Pero no, ellas querían pasar el tiempo junto a Santana. Nunca pueden pasar tiempo junto a Santana. Y anoche, insertaron un pendrive en mi televisión y pusieron una película pornográfica. Se empezaron a tocar de nuevo y se comenzaron a desnudar al frente mío. Tuve que detenerlas. Porque está la regla de que no podemos irnos a dormir si ellas no están todas en su habitación." dijo Rachel.

"Complicado lo que te ha tocado. Esas dos son una cosa que no hemos podido detener. Generalmente son encontradas en algunos de los armarios o en algunas aulas teniendo sexo." dijo Sue

"Pero bueno" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Esas son las estadísticas que me pediste. Y voy a volver a mi dormitorio."

"Tendrías que dejar de atenerte tanto a las reglas." dijo Sue.

"Si, pero a pesar de que a veces lo quiero dejar no me es posible" dijo Rachel dejando la habitación.

S&R

"¿No quieres que nos encerremos en la habitación?" preguntó Santana en el oído de Rachel. La televisión estaba fuerte y Quinn y Brittany concentradas en lo que estaban dando.

"No "dijo Rachel.

Santana suspiró. Desde el miércoles que no se habían tocado. Sexualmente hablando. Y la latina sabía muy bien que tenía que ver con las dos rubias que estaban a su lado, tratando de tener sexo en su presencia.

Decidió que lo mejor era apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel, y la profesora aprovechó para pasar su mano por la cintura de Santana.

"¿Nos pueden dejar solas?" preguntó Quinn de repente mirando a Santana.

La latina miró a su mejor amiga y se levantó, llevándose con ella a Quinn hasta la habitación que usaba para dormir. Bueno, ya no la usaba.

"Tienen que irse. Las dos" dijo Santana

"No. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Quinn, no me puedo ir de esta habitación porque no es mía. Y uds. son las que esta vez deberían irse. Pasó más de un mes antes de que se dignaran a venir a la habitación de Rachel y ahora no se quieren ir. Entiendo que quieras tener sexo con tu novia, pero no es el lugar. Porque yo quiero tener sexo con mi novia. Y hace días que no lo tenemos, porque Rachel es demasiado amable para no echarlas a patadas de aquí. Además, no puedes venir a decirme que no les doy espacio, porque hace más de un año que me escapo para dormir donde puedo para que uds. dos puedan estar juntas" dijo Santana

"Tienes razón. Lo lamento" dijo Quinn. "No puedo saber como se debe sentir Rachel ante nuestra constante presencia. Realmente me gustaría poder decir que es una mujer un poco malhumorada"

"Si, lo es. Porque uds. están todo el día metida aquí con nosotras" dijo Santana

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn dejando la habitación y diciéndole algo a Brittany en el oído.

"Pero quiero quedarme con Sanny, nunca pasamos tiempo con Sanny" dijo Brittany y Quinn le dijo algo más.

"Tienes razón" dijo Brittany y las dos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación de la profesora.

"Hoy voy a romper las reglas y a poner llave en esa puerta "dijo Santana mientras Rachel se había quedado pensando en la interacción que había ocurrido minutos antes.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" preguntó la profesora poniéndose de pie mientras apagaba el televisor.

"Que se fueran, que no me podía decir que nunca les dejaba espacio para sus cosas por todo lo que hice el año que pasó por ellas" dijo Santana. "Ahora...¿querrías que traslademos nuestra noche a tu cama?"

"Me encantaría" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Quinn y Brittany volvieron a la habitación de Rachel para ver televisión, se encontraron conque el aparato había desaperecido.<p>

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Por la misma razón por la cual uds. tienen prohibido tenerla en su habitación" dijo Rachel. "Además, ¿cómo sobrevivieron todo este tiempo sin televisión?"

"Bajando cosas por internet" dijo Quinn

"Entonces ¡Vuelve a hacer eso!" dijo Rachel casi en un grito.

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Quinn. "Pero si llego a ver su televisión tirada por ahí, tenga por seguro que la pongo en mi cuarto"

"Y te la voy a quitar" dijo Rachel

"Maldición" dijo Quinn dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación de su profesora.

* * *

><p>Rachel podría decir que se acostaba con una alumna. Muchas veces se lo preguntaron y lo negó la misma cantidad de veces.<p>

Pero a veces, estar con Santana se convertía en eternas charlas sobre el presente de la relación.

Y el sexo. Si, Rachel a veces comparaba el sexo que tenía con la latina con el que había tenido con Cassandra. Pero se daba cuenta que con Santana tenía sentimientos. Mucho más fuertes que los que tenía con Cassandra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel entrando a su habitación y viendo a Santana mirar la cafetera concentrada.

"No nos dejan tener una de estas en la habitación tampoco" dijo Santana señalando el aparato.

"¿Y por qué la estás mirando como si fuera un robot al que quieres reparar?" preguntó Rachel

"Quería aprender a hacerte el café" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada y mirando a su profesora.

"Me imagino" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la latina y haciendo algo que las sorprendió a ambas. Dejó un solo beso rápido en sus labios. "Hola"

"Hola" dijo Santana tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué quieres hacer este fin de semana?" preguntó Rachel.

"Nada. Tenemos exámenes la semana que viene." dijo Santana.

"Cierto" dijo Rachel.

"¿Hay posibilidad de que pueda ver que nos vas a tomar?"

"No"

"¿De qué me sirve acostarme con una profesora?"

"De nada. Salvo del sexo" dijo Rachel riendo.

"El sexo es muy bueno" dijo Santana agarrando a Rachel y pegándola a su cuerpo.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel besando a la latina.

* * *

><p>Santana se había vuelto adicta a dos cosas mientras se acercaba a los exámenes.<p>

Uno era el café de la máquina de Rachel. La profesora le había enseñado a usarla y desde entonces no paró de hacerse café a toda hora del día. Incluso a la hora del almuerzo se escapaba para hacerse un café y volver a la escuela.

Lo otro, era sexo.

Cuando Rachel se acostaba, Santana saltaba sobre ella y comenzaba a tocarla hasta que la profesora entraba en ambiente y las dos terminaban agitadas y sudadas por los orgasmos.

"¿No tendrías que gastar energías en estudiar?" preguntó Rachel una de esas noches, en las que Santana estaba sentada encima de ella.

"Si y no" dijo Santana. "Estos momentos me dejan claridad mental"

"¿Claridad mental?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si" dijo Santana besando a la profesora y metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera de su pijama.

"¿Qué es lo que te da claridad mental?" preguntó Rachel arqueando su espalda.

"Un orgasmo" dijo Santana sacando la remera de la profesora y bajando su boca hasta sus pechos.

"¿Un orgasmo?¿Mío o tuyo?" preguntó Rachel

"No importa realmente." dijo Santana mientras la profesora la encerraba entre sus piernas.

"¿No importa? O sea que si yo obtengo mi orgasmo ¿te vas a dormir tranquilita para despertarte mañana y estudiar?" preguntó Rachel cambiando la posición. Quedando encima de la latina, con sus manos en la cintura.

"Quizás tenga que recurrir a una ayuda personal de mi propia mano, antes de dormir" dijo Santana riendo.

"Eso no puede suceder, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel bajando sus manos y comenzando a sacar la parte inferior del pijama de la latina.

"No, por supuesto." dijo Santana imitando a su profesora.

Solo quedaron desnudas de la cintura hacia abajo, y Rachel se sentó en la cama esperando que Santana también lo hiciera. Pasando una de las piernas de la latina, sobre una de las suyas, Rachel unió sus sexos. La joven latina sonrió al entender que era lo que estaba tratando de hacer y comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando fricción. Pero Rachel la sorprendió metiendo una mano entre sus sexos y penetrándola con tres dedos.

"¡Oh, Si!" gritó Santana al sentir que Rachel encontraba ese punto exacto que generaba corrientes eléctricas. Perdió la concentración por solo unos segundos hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería que las dos llegaran al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Penetró a su profesora, con la misma cantidad de dedos, y aunque el roce de sus caderas complicaba los movimientos de sus manos, las dos pudieron aumentar su velocidad y su fuerza, y entre besos y mordidas, las dos llegaron a un nuevo orgasmo.

Santana se acostó, aún con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de Rachel tratando de recuperarse del orgasmo.

"Eso fue algo genial. Potente. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? Hoy no, quizás mañana" dijo Santana de forma rápido.

"No. Ahora, hazme el favor de dormir, y mañana estudiarás." dijo Rachel acostándose sobre ella.

"De acuerdo. Pero siempre tenemos la noche" dijo Santana.

"No, tienes que estudiar. Así que te voy a dejar seguir abusando de mi café, pero no de mi" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en los labios de Santana.

"Oh..." dijo la latina.

"Nada de oes. ¿Sabes además cuantas chicas se van a quedar el fin de semana en este dormitorio?" preguntó la pequeña morena agarrando las sábanas para ponerlas encima de ellas.

"No." dijo Santana

"Todo el dormitorio. Y ya vinieron 10, durante el momento en que estabas en prácticas, para pedirme que las deje ver televisión." dijo Rachel. "Tus amigas estuvieron contando que yo las dejaba ver televisión. Así que si tengo a todo el dormitorio paseando por aquí el sábado y el domingo, puedo asegurarte que no vas a recibir nada después de que termines los exámenes."

"Es como que estoy entendiendo que no vamos a tener sexo en más de una semana. O sea, en casi dos" dijo Santana

"Lo cual lo va a hacer más entretenido" dijo Rachel. "Además, todavía tus amigas no saben donde quedó el televisor"

"Bueno" dijo Santana abrazando a su profesora y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

><p>"Y me contó mi padre, que los padres de ella son dos millonarios gays" dijo Tina cuando Santana se acercaba a la mesa en donde Quinn y Brittany estaban sentadas. Era viernes antes de la semana de exámenes.<p>

"Hola" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de Quinn

"Chau" dijo Tina levantándose.

"No le caigo muy bien, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana

"Yo creo que le caes demasiado bien" dijo Brittany. "Nunca deja de hablar de ti...pero siempre cosas malas"

"Bueno..." dijo Santana

"¿Sabías que Rachel vivió toda su vida en el pueblo?" preguntó Quinn

"¿No vivimos todas ahí?" preguntó Santana

"No toda su vida. Tina dijo que dejó la universidad para irse a NY en el segundo año. Y que terminó ahí" dijo Brittany.

"Eso." dijo Quinn. "Y sus padres son dos gays millonarios"

"¿Y por qué estamos hablando de cosas de Rachel hoy?" preguntó Santana

"Porque lo único que estamos haciendo fuera de horario escolar es estudiar, y realmente no tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, ahora que tu novia sacó la televisión de su cuarto" dijo Quinn

"Y Tina escuchó eso el fin de semana, con sus padres y su nuevo novio" dijo Brittany

"¿Otro novio más? Esa chica se está creando una reputación peor que la mía" dijo Santana.

"Nadie conoce tu reputación" dijo Quinn. "Todas las mujeres siempre tenían gay panics al día siguiente"

"También. Pero las hacía pasar una buena noche." dijo Santana.

"¿Puedes decirle a Rachel que compre otro televisor?" preguntó Quinn.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó la latina

"Mi cabeza necesita un lugar en donde olvidarse que puede pensar. Eso es un televisor. Una caja boba" dijo Quinn

"No, no puedo. Ya lo intenté y no me dejó tocarla durante dos semanas. Y ahora no puedo tocarla porque estoy estudiando y me hice adicta al sexo y al café" dijo Santana

"¿Crees que Tina en realidad siente cosas por ti y las oculta mostrando que te odia?" preguntó Brittany de repente.

"Es tu novia. Tú intenta entenderla." dijo Santana.

"¿A donde vas?" preguntó Quinn al ver que se levantaba.

"A buscar café." dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

* * *

><p>Tan rápido como pasaron los exámenes, llegaron las notas. Rachel miraba sorprendida. Sabía que Santana era inteligente, pero no tenía idea de que tan inteligente era.<p>

"¿Por qué sigues mirando las notas así?" preguntó la latina.

"Eres increíblemente inteligente" dijo Rachel

"No tanto." dijo Santana. "Solo pasé más tiempo estudiando del que siempre lo hacía"

"Con estas notas el resto del año y las anteriores, puedes pedir lugar en una universidad fuera de la de la escuela."

"Sería genial, ¿no crees? New York. O Los Ángeles" dijo Santana.

"¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?" preguntó Santana. No iba a negar que le dolía pensar que Santana podía irse, pero tampoco iba a detenerla.

"No sé. Nunca se me ocurrió que llegaría a este momento" dijo la latina.

"Pero en serio, ¿qué te gustaría estudiar?"

"Supongo que algo así como, no sé, arte dramático si resulta NY, o actuación en L.A."

"¿En serio? Sería muy interesante eso. ¿En qué te gustaría actuar?"

"No lo sé. Alguna de esa películas tontas románticas, hasta que me llegue a las manos el guión de una historia verídica que me lleve a ganar el Oscar"

"Jajaja. Ahora no sé si es cierto o no que quieres estudiar eso."

"No lo sé. Nunca lo pensé bien. Seguramente hasta que llegue el momento de aplicar a una universidad, voy a cambiar de idea doscientas veces. Además, si me quedo aquí, puedo decidir quedarme en este dormitorio y seguir durmiendo con la guardiana"

"Me imagino. Igualmente lo mejor siempre es decidir salir. Los dormitorios de la universidad no tienen tantas reglas."

"Pero si me quedo aquí, ¿no puedo acatar las reglas de la universidad?"

"No. Irías a la universidad, pero con las mismas reglas del dormitorio de la secundaria" dijo Rachel. "Ahora...antes de que pasemos al sexo..."

"¿Estás cambiando de tema?"

"Si, ¿te lo tendría que haber avisado?"

"No, no. Está bien"

"¿Cuál es el problema que Tina Cohen Chang tiene contigo?" preguntó Rachel mirándola, mientras guardaba los resultados de sus exámenes. Santana sabía que ella tenía que esperar a tener los de todas sus alumnas y enviárselos a sus padres. Una copia aunque sea. Aunque no sabía que iba a hacer en su caso, con sus padres todavía en un crucero.

"Que yo sepa, nunca le hice nada. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Presentó una queja en tu contra" dijo Rachel. "Directamente a Sue"

"¿En serio?¿Por qué?"

"Según ella porque la maltratas en los pasillos de este dormitorio." dijo Rachel. "Sue me dijo que de ser cierto, una de las dos debería mudarse."

"En el caso de que Tina sea quien se mude ¿yo debería utilizar su habitación las noches en las que Quinn y Britt están juntas?"

"No, porque sería injusto para la nueva joven que venga."

"¿Entonces?"

"Le he entregado a Sue todas las grabaciones en las que apareces. Sé porque las estuve revisando que es mentira. Por eso vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cuál es el problema que Tina Cohen Chang tiene contigo?"

"No tengo idea. Creo que no le caigo bien" dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

"¿Qué no le caes bien?" preguntó Rachel. "Hay muchas maneras de no caerle bien a alguien, pero no conocía una que fuera tan fuerte como para que presenten quejas con la intención de que una de las dos se mude de edificio. Además, es una acusación muy grave. El maltrato, dependiendo el nivel en el que se sea. Seguramente también puede llevar a una expulsión. Así que ¿no le caes bien?"

"Rachel, ¿qué quieres que diga? No entiendo nada. Primero estábamos hablando de mis notas, ahora de Tina y su queja hacia mi. Si quieres saber, nunca recuerdo haberle hecho nada para que me odie tanto. Ni siquiera intenté acostarme con ella. Y creo que fue una o dos veces únicamente que dormí en su habitación. Después empecé a buscar otro lugar." dijo Santana cansada.

"Bueno. Ve a tu habitación. Habla con Quinn. No le digas en detalle lo que implica la queja, simplemente pídele que se abstenga un par de días del sexo con Brittany. En el caso de que lo hagan, si pueden que lo hagan en la habitación de Brittany." dijo Rachel

"¿Sabes que eso implica que no voy a poder dormir contigo?" preguntó Santana triste.

"Es solo un par de días. Nada más." dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo, pero ¿puedo ir venir contigo a dormir igual?" preguntó Santana

"Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, por un lado porque se supone que no tendrías que saber de la queja que Tina puso en tu contra. Ella no se va a animar a venir a mi habitación, simplemente va a ir a la tuya. Así que apenas ella entre, tú vienes. No cierres la puerta, simplemente deja siempre un pequeño bolso armado y cuando ella golpee, la dejas entrar y tu te vas." dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina dejando un beso en los labios de la profesora y dejando la habitación.

S&R

"Espera. ¿No le puedo decir nada a Britt?" preguntó Quinn

"Sabes que vive con ella. Se supone que yo no sepa de la queja" dijo Santana acostada en su cama. "Solo quería pasar estos días con Rachel, y la señorita "Soy demasiado Asia, para esta joven América" dice mentiras sobre mi."

"¿Pero nunca le hiciste nada?" preguntó Quinn. "No es que crea que lo hayas hecho, pero algo debe haber pasado para que ahora haga estas cosas"

"Nunca le hice nada. Si recuerdas bien, después de la primer noche que pasé en la habitación de Britt, ella ya me saluda mal. Incluso antes de eso." dijo Santana. "Y después creo que pasé una o dos noches más, mientras uds. podían demostrarse físicamente su amor, en esa habitación y me fui. Ni siquiera le puedo hablar, me mira siempre mal. Incluso en esos días. Como si mi sola presencia le molestara."

"Pero no creo que quiera que nosotras usemos su habitación" dijo Quinn pensativa. "Pero bueno. Se lo voy a tener que explicar a Britt."

"Gracias" dijo Santana.

S&R

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel volviendo a su habitación y encontrando a Santana.

"Tina apareció hace 5 minutos. Ni siquiera golpeó la puerta, solo entró y se acostó en la cama de Quinn. Así que me levanté sin decir nada y salí del cuarto. Como me habías dicho. ¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué en el lavadero y no te encontré. Hace como dos horas que espero" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Había una reunión." dijo Rachel dejando unas cosas sobre la mesada. Papeles.

"¿Reunión?" preguntó la latina acercándose. Pudo ver su nombre en uno de las carpetas que había dejado Rachel.

"Quieren resolver lo más rápido posible el problema de la queja. Eres la que mejor notas tiene en la escuela." dijo Rachel. "Quinn y Brittany están cerca, pero eres la primera."

"¿En mi año?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Pero ¿quién está justo detrás tuyo?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia la latina y agarrando su mano.

"Tina" dijo Santana.

"Exacto. Por suerte no hubo favoritismo de mi parte, aunque tuve que entregar todos tus informes y mis correcciones personales, además que mi nota no fue de la más alta."

"Si, todavía no entiendo como me pusiste un 9" dijo Santana

"No es el punto. Si te hubiera puesto un 10, que no te merecías como dice la nota que puse en tu examen, seguramente tendríamos peores problemas. Otra de las cosas que están en nuestra ventaja es que yo no guardo los exámenes en mi habitación, y ninguna de las otras guardianas y profesoras lo guarda en su propia habitación." dijo Rachel guiando a la latina hasta el sillón.

"Eso es bueno" dijo Santana

"Es genial." dijo Rachel. "Pero ahora tienen que demostrar que eres inocente."

"Soy inocente" dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Si en algún momento creíste que no pensaba que lo eras, lamento mucho haberte dado esa impresión" dijo Rachel mirando preocupada a la latina.

"Nunca me diste la impresión. Pero no entiendo porque tienen que investigar" dijo Santana.

"Igualmente van a demorar" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuándo van a tener listo su veredicto?" preguntó Santana

"Después del receso de invierno" dijo Rachel

"Oh, cierto que todavía viene eso. ¿Te das cuenta que no nos vamos a ver durante casi un mes y después durante los fines de semana?"

"Alguna solución vamos a encontrar" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>Para el momento en que el receso de invierno las encontró separadas, Santana se enteró que durante el mismo iba a ser el cumpleaños de su profesora.<p>

Se preguntó como quedaría si le diera un regalo al regreso y porque después de una semana de no verla en lo único en que pensaba era en cuanto la extrañaba.

Por eso se sorprendió, cuando un día la encontró en el Centro Comercial.

"¡Rachel!" dijo parándose a su lado.

"Santana, hola" dijo la profesora girando para mirarla.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia atrás.

"Comprando cosas." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Santana" dijo una mujer acercándose a la joven latina y mirando a Rachel.

"Mamá, ella es Rachel Berry, la nueva guardiana del dormitorio y nueva profesora" dijo Santana señalando a la profesora. "Rachel, ella es mi mamá"

"Gusto en conocerla, señora López" dijo Rachel extendiendo una de sus manos.

"Gracias por enviarnos las calificaciones de Santana al viaje. Realmente estamos orgullosos de ella" dijo la madre de Santana

"Es una chica muy inteligente" dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a la latina.

"¿Le gustaría ir a cenar esta noche a nuestra casa? Tenemos que hablar de ciertos temas" dijo la madre de Santana. "Es importante"

"Si, de acuerdo" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana. Por su cara, era obvio que la joven no se esperaba la invitación de su madre.

"Santana, seguiré hacia la tienda de telefonía celular. Dile la dirección" dijo la madre de Santana estrechando nuevamente la mano de Rachel y alejándose.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo la latina. "Sé que fue ayer, pero no tenía tu celular para siquiera enviarte un mensaje. Ahí me di cuenta de que debería haberlo pedido antes de que saliéramos del campus para el receso de invierno"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel poniéndose un poco colorada. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Puede ser o no que haya encontrado tu página de facebook y te haya stalkeado un poco" dijo Santana también colorada.

"Está bien. Me encantaría abrazarte para agradecerte, pero tu madre está cerca" dijo Rachel

"Si, mi madre medio como que sabe muchas cosas. Aunque no sé bien porque te invitó a cenar" dijo Santana

"¿Qué tanto sabe tu madre?" preguntó Rachel

"Tanto como para saber porque me quedo en tu habitación"

"¿La verdadera razón?" preguntó Rachel preocupada.

"La de Quinn y Brittany, aunque no puedo asegurarte que no sospeche lo otro. Ellos saben después de todo que me gustan las mujeres" dijo Santana levantando los hombros.

"Bueno, dame la dirección. Me enteraré esta noche de que es lo que en realidad quiere hablar conmigo" dijo Rachel.

"Solo si me das tu número de celular" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo.

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel comenzando a dictar los números.

S&R

Rachel tocó el timbre de la casa de los López a las 7 en punto, felicitándose a si misma por la puntualidad. Tuvo tiempo para sonreír al mayordomo de la familia, cuando abrió la puerta, antes de que Santana apareciera prácticamente corriendo.

La misma joven la guió hacia el enorme comedor, en donde ya sus padres estaban parados junto a la puerta esperándola. En un momento, Santana le dijo que por un momento desearía poder escaparse de sus padres para meterle la lengua hasta la garganta.

A Rachel le gustaban estas pequeñas cosas de Santana, pero tenía que comenzar a hacerse a la idea de que pronto la misma joven iba a dejar el dormitorio para un camino a la universidad. Y ella no iba a poder acompañarla.

"Señorita Berry, le presento a mi marido, Lucas López. Yo hoy no le dije mi nombre, Maribel" dijo la madre de Santana.

"Muchas gracias por invitarme a su casa "dijo Rachel estrechando la mano de ambos. "Les traje un vino tinto, exquisito. Aunque no sé si vamos a comer carne. Es una cosecha del 52. 1952" aclaró viendo la cara de Santana.

"Si, conocemos a sus padres, de cuando vivían aquí. Sabemos que tienen una exquisita colección de vinos y muy pocas veces uno puede probarlos." dijo Lucas señalando la mesa.

Santana se alegró de que esa noche usarían solo una de las puntas de la mesa, lo que significaba que iba a poder comer al lado de Rachel. Aunque su madre, cuando vio que esperaba de uno de los lados, caminó para quedar en la silla más cercana a la punta. No, no podía cambiarse de lugar. La mesa estaba arreglada para dos personas de un lado, una en la punta, y otra en el otro lado. Obviamente su padre era quien ocupaba la punta de la mesa.

Después de que trajeron la comida, y su padre cató el vino, emitiendo casi un gemido placentero, la charla comenzó.

"Rachel, sabemos que Santana pasa gran parte de sus noches en su habitación. ¿Cómo se lo permiten en la escuela después del escándalo de Cassandra July?" preguntó Maribel.

Rachel era una gran actriz, pensó Santana ya que la profesora no pareció reaccionar ante lo que le habían dicho.

"No es molestia. Mi habitación tiene un cuarto de más. Es como un departamento." dijo Rachel. "Si eso les genera incomodidades, señores López, veré la forma en que pueda arreglar la situación. Aunque ya lo he intentado."

"Por favor, llámanos Lucas y Maribel" dijo el padre de la latina. "Señores López se nos hace demasiado confuso."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel. Se notaba en esa cena, que Rachel provenía de una familia adinerada. Sus modales eran impecables. Santana solía sonreír cuando la veía elegir cada cubierto sin siquiera mirarlos. Ella todavía no se acostumbraba y estaba segura de que nunca iba a hacerlo.

"Santana nos ha comentado del problema con la señorita Cohen Chang. ¿Nos podría iluminar un poco más en ese tema?" preguntó Maribel.

"No sé el porque de la queja." dijo Rachel sinceramente y antes de tomar un trago de agua. "Realmente nos sorprendió a todos. Sobre todo porque lo hizo el mismo día en que se entregaron las notas de los exámenes."

"Pero alguna razón tiene que tener" dijo Lucas. "No puede acusar a alguien así y pretender que no se va a investigar"

"He observado el comportamiento de todas las estudiantes en mi dormitorio" dijo Rachel. "Tina Cohen Chang tiene una actitud bastante complicada en el momento en que su hija aparece. No soporta ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación que ella, muchas veces. Hablé con Santana, con Quinn, con Brittany, con algunas otras de las estudiantes. Nadie recuerda que su hija le haya hecho algo a Tina. Incluso ella misma fue la que dejó de intentar dormir en la cama de Brittany cuando todo comenzó"

"¿Con alguien más?" preguntó Maribel entretenida.

"Con la señorita Green" dijo Rachel, sonriendo al ver que Santana abría sus ojos y gemía de sorpresa.

"¿La ex guardiana del dormitorio?" preguntó Lucas

"La misma" dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué dijo?" preguntó Lucas

"Que a pesar de que Santana desarrolló una costumbre de dormir en las salas de descanso y otros lugares como armarios, nunca cometió ningún tipo de agravio en contra de las demás estudiantes. En ese aspecto, la señorita Green dijo que seguramente tendría que haber un error de parte de la señorita Cohen Chang. Que además, no entendía el porque presentaba esta queja, a no ser que haya pasado algo en los últimos meses, pero que no entendía como la señorita Cohen Chang, siendo tan malhumorada y mal dispuesta en cuanto a Santana se refería podía hacer algo así." dijo Rachel

"¿Mal dispuesta y malhumorada?" preguntó Lucas

"La señorita Green me contó que cuando descubrió a Santana durmiendo en una de las salas de descanso, intentó saber que sucedía. Supo entonces de la relación entre Quinn y Brittany y habló más de una vez con Tina para que Santana durmiera en la habitación. Sin dar alguna explicación lógica, cada una de esas veces, Tina dijo que no iba a permitir que Santana durmiera ahí. Ante la orden estricta de la señorita Green de que dejara descansar a Santana en la habitación, Tina dijo que iba a contar que dejaba que dos alumnas tuvieran una relación en el mismo dormitorio. Exponiendo así que ella era incapaz de impartir orden en el dormitorio y una relación socialmente mal vista" dijo Rachel.

Los tres López asintieron y volvieron a sus platos de comida.

"Quizás la queja sea por la relación entre Rachel y Santana. Después de todo, si le molesta el noviazgo de Quinn y Brittany..." dijo Maribel logrando ahora si una reacción por parte de la profesora, que soltó los cubiertos, mientras su hija escupía la comida que tenía en la boca al escuchar eso.

"Si, lo sabemos. Por eso tu madre invitó tan rápido a Rachel para cenar" dijo Lucas riendo ante la cara de miedo de su hija y la profesora. "Uno de mis amigos las vio juntas en Columbus. En un bar. Bailando"

"¿Por qué...?" preguntó Rachel

"Sabemos que salvo el ser profesora, no ha incumplido ninguna ley. Y lo de Cassandra July solo fue porque se enteraron varios padres." dijo Maribel. "Además, sabemos que Rachel no se está acostando con más de una alumna."

"Señores López..." comenzó a decir Rachel.

"Vamos a hablar después, señorita Berry" dijo Lucas. "Cuando Santana no esté presente"

Rachel asintió y miró a Santana quien no sabía bien que hacer.

"Santana, por favor, ve a tu cuarto por un rato. Si ya terminaste, por supuesto" dijo Maribel mirando a su hija. Completamente asustada.

Santana se levantó, mirando a Rachel una última vez antes de retirarse.

El mayordomo retiró los platos de comida y volvió con café bien fuerte.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas, Maribel comenzó a hablar.

"Cuando nos enteramos, estábamos en el medio del océano Atlántico, así que no sabíamos bien como reaccionar. Por suerte, nuestras vacaciones nos sirvieron para pensar las cosas, y cuando llegamos a tierra firme, nos comunicamos con la persona que nos había contado y le suplicamos que no dijera nada más a nadie. Cuando él nos pidió una explicación, se la dimos." dijo Maribel mirando a Rachel.

"Sabíamos por Sue Sylvester que ud. era una buena persona. Y además, sabíamos que no estaba jugando con nuestra hija. Mucho menos cuando Sue nos confirmó que parecía que su relación era algo así como estable." dijo Lucas.

"Confirmamos nuestras sospechas cuando vimos las notas. Incluso Sue nos había enviado un mensaje diciendo que no había ninguna razón para pensar que la hubiera ayudado con las calificaciones. Era prácticamente imposible." dijo Maribel.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel. "Yo...yo no sé..."

"No sabe que decir. Lo entendemos" dijo Maribel.

"Solo tenemos una preocupación" dijo Lucas.

"El futuro de Santana." dijo Maribel.

Rachel miró por unos segundos los ojos de ambos padres de la latina. No quería decir algo que les molestara. A pesar de las advertencias de Sue, no sentía ningún tipo de enojo de esas dos personas hacia ella.

La profesora miró sus manos. Solo unos segundos antes de suspirar.

"Nunca hemos tocado demasiado el tema" dijo Rachel mirando a la madre de Santana antes de mirar al padre y continuar. "La única vez fue cuando le di las calificaciones. Le dije que podía pedir un lugar en universidades fuera del campus. Ella se ilusionó tal vez con NY o L. A. No me atreví a sacarle ese sueño. Y no lo haría tampoco. Si ella quiere ir al otro lado del mundo, yo no soy nadie para detenerla"

"¿No eres nadie para detenerla?" preguntó Maribel

"¿No sientes nada por ella?" preguntó Lucas.

"Oh...si. Sentir. Por Santana siento infinidad de cosas" dijo Rachel. "Pero no quiero que lo que yo sienta la detenga. Más allá de que tiene que saberlo. No he sido muy valiente a pesar de mi edad para decirle lo que siento. No quiero que eso influya en su decisión de a que universidad ir. "

"¿Es capaz de dejarla ir sin decirle lo que siente?" preguntó Maribel.

"No. No voy a ser de esas que dicen que no significó nada lo que pasó o lo que vivimos. Cuando Santana probablemente ya esté rumbo a su nuevo destino. O ya esté completamente acomodada." dijo Rachel

"Esperaremos que eso suceda" dijo Lucas López.

Rachel entendió entonces todo lo que se escondía detrás de esas cuatro palabras. Era simplemente: si eso no sucede, se te denunciará como se debe y te quedarás sin trabajo. Si eso no sucede, nos comportaremos como verdaderos padres.

Después de que los López compartieran una mirada y el mayordomo entrara a recoger los platos, Maribel volvió la mirada a la profesora.

"Señorita Berry, le agradecemos su visita. Nosotros vamos a irnos a dormir. Nuestro mayordomo, sin embargo, volverá a buscarla y la llevará a hablar con Santana" dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie.

"Gracias por invitarme" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie para despedir a los padres de Santana.

S&R

Santana esperaba en una sala cerca de la puerta, y casi corre hacia Rachel cuando la dejaron entrar. Al ver que solo la profesora había entrado, realmente corrió y abrazó a su profesora.

"¿Me van a sacar de la escuela?" preguntó mientras mantenía a su profesora entre sus brazos.

"No, solo querían hablar conmigo de esa situación." dijo Rachel devolviendo el abrazo. ¿Qué iba a hacer sin Santana cuando finalmente se fuera?

"Eso es bueno" dijo la latina separándose y arriesgándose a besar a Rachel.

"¿Por qué hay un bolso detrás de ese sillón?" preguntó Rachel.

"Era una opción por las dudas de que no me dejaran volver a la escuela" dijo Santana.

"No te preocupes. Está todo bien" dijo Rachel agarrando el rostro de Santana. "Ellos solo querían saber si estaba o no jugando contigo"

"Oh...¿y lo estás?"

"No, porque al final de todo, seguiremos juntas el próximo semestre" dijo Rachel

"Genial" dijo Santana besándola de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Rachel miraba a Santana hablar con Quinn y Brittany. Parecía una acosadora, se dijo mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia su habitación.<p>

Se acostó en la cama para pensar. Al comienzo, Santana le parecía atractiva. Hasta que la conoció y supo que se había enamorado de ella.

No, no iba a decirle que la dejaría ir para que ella entienda que la amaba. No era posible. Porque Santana querría quedarse o se iría odiándola.

Lo sabía por experiencia. Alguien la había dejado ir. Pero se había ido del campus de esa escuela cuando ella egresó y no volvió a verla. Quizás si lo hiciera sería todo muy distinto.

Recordaba el día que después de recibirse llegó a NY. Los rumores decían que ella estaba ahí. Pero nunca la encontró.

Tampoco podía decirle lo que sentía antes de que se fuera. Eso influiría en su decisión y no quería. Además le había dicho a los padres de Santana que no lo haría.

Pero no podía tampoco actuar de forma distinta, porque la latina se daría cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo.

Tenía que disfrutar, se dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama, tenía que disfrutar los últimos meses con Santana.

En algún momento, en el futuro, volverían a encontrarse.

S&R

Santana les había contado a sus amigas lo de la cena con sus padres y Rachel. Seguía sorprendida todavía por lo bien que tomaron ellos la relación entre ella y su profesora.

"¿Rachel te dijo todo lo que habían hablado después de que te fuiste?" preguntó Quinn

"No. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Creo que algo hablaron entre ellos, algo que aclaró algún punto que no sé cual puede llegar a ser" dijo la latina. "Mis padres me dijeron que les gusta mucho Rachel y que creen que puede llegar a ser una buena influencia en mi vida."

"Supongo que si. Con el sexo, cuando dejes esta escuela, serás un éxito ahí afuera" dijo Brittany.

"Cuando deje esta escuela..." dijo Santana mirando hacia una de las puertas. Pensó que Rachel estaba ahí, porque la había sentido mirarla. Pero quizás se hubiera equivocado. "No sé...como vamos a hacer cuando deje la escuela. Pero no sé tampoco porque es necesario pensarlo ahora."

"Tus notas seguramente te van a llevar a la universidad. A una universidad de esas comunes que hay afuera en la que puedas especializarte en lo que quieras." dijo Quinn

"Si, pero..." dijo Santana suspirando. "No quiero que me alejen de ella."

"Quizás lo tendrías que hablar con ella" dijo Quinn

"Tampoco quiero. Quiero disfrutar este tiempo que me queda con ella. Sé que si me quedo en esta universidad, puedo pedir quedarme en este dormitorio, pero tendría que cumplir las mismas reglas que estamos cumpliendo ahora. Y quiero conocer que hay ahí afuera. ¿Suena demasiado egoísta pensar que si me voy a NY o a L.A ella vendrá conmigo?" dijo Santana mirando los ojos de Quinn. Un movimiento detrás de su amiga hizo que Santana hablara antes que ella. "Viene Tina, así que me voy a ir"

S&R

Rachel no alcanzó a salir de su cuarto cuando Santana entró con su pequeño bolso pensativa.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó la profesora cerrando la puerta antes de acercarse a la latina.

"Nada, simplemente estaba hablando con mis amigas y Tina se acercó como si nada." dijo Santana abrazando a Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la profesora sorprendida por el abrazo.

"¿Me dijiste todo lo que hablaste con mis padres?" preguntó Santana despacio. Rachel se dedicó a abrazar la espalda de la joven, durante unos segundos (muchos para el gusto de Santana), antes de responder.

"No" dijo Rachel. La latina pensó que por un momento había escuchado mal, y levantó su rostro para poder mirar los ojos de la profesora. Ahí supo que no había escuchado mal y que no iba a saber, hasta que Rachel o alguno de sus padres consideren necesario, que fue lo que realmente se dijeron.

"¿Por qué no lo puedo saber?" preguntó Santana

"Porque está en riesgo tu estadía en este dormitorio y en esta escuela. Y mi trabajo" dijo Rachel. "Así que...¿no te gustaría que mejor nos olvidemos de eso y aprovechemos que tus padres saben que estás conmigo y que no van a poner ningún tipo de denuncia?"

"¿Hay posibilidad de que lo hagan?"

"No." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba en clase, precisamente matemática y mirando de reojo a Tina que no dejaba de hablar con su compañera de banco y señalarla, cuando Rachel entró en el aula y pidió por la joven latina.<p>

Santana se levantó y juntó sus cosas antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Pudo ver una sonrisa triunfante en Tina y supo de que se trataba ese extraño llamado.

Caminaron hacia la dirección, casi en silencio hasta que la latina no aguantó más.

"¿Es malo?" preguntó despacio.

"No lo sé. Me han mantenido en la oscuridad desde la última reunión. Solo sé que se reunieron ayer casi todo el día y llegaron a una decisión." dijo Rachel

"Oh..." dijo Santana.

"Es en la sala de reuniones" dijo Becky la secretaria de la dirección.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel doblando hacia la derecha hasta una nueva puerta. Se detuvo ante la misma y se dio media vuelta. "Tengo que estar a tu lado, porque soy la guardiana del dormitorio en donde vives y en donde vive Tina. Me voy a meter solamente cuando note una clara injusticia"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana tratando de entender que es lo que estaba diciendo.

Sue Sylvester estaba con dos personas desconocidas, esperando por Santana en una enorme mesa cuya mayoría de asientos estaba vacío.

"Santana, Rachel. Tomen asiento" dijo Sue señalando dos lugares al frente de las personas desconocidas, y a la derecha de Sue. "Ellos son dos abogadas. Una representa a Tina, la señorita Patricia Stuart." agregó Sue señalando a una de las mujeres, una pelirroja. "La otra mujer, es Natasha Cornwell, representa a Santana." agregó ahora señalando a la morena que estaba al lado de la anterior. "Se las convocó, en realidad se contactó a ambas familias para que mandaran representantes. No queremos que las familias se encuentren y a pesar de que lo pidieron, tuvimos que negarles la entrada al campus. Y seguramente están esperando en las afueras de esta escuela. Además, no vamos a andar con rodeos, porque estoy segura de que Santana debe saber de la queja que se presentó en contra de ella"

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Según las reglas de esta escuela, esa queja debería mantenerse oculta de la persona culpada hasta que sea resuelto" dijo Patricia Stuart mirando a la directora y después a la latina.

"Santana ¿podrías responderle?" preguntó Sue mirando a la estudiante.

"Si, por supuesto." dijo la latina evitando mirar a Rachel. "Tina es compañera de habitación de una de mis mejores amigas. Y se lo comentó. Y en el caso de que no lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera enterado igual porque Tina lo comentó y eso corrió como pólvora. O sea, a esta altura ya lo sabe todo el dormitorio"

La abogada de Tina estuvo por decir algo pero cerró la boca. Sabía que eso era probable, ya que ella también había sido alguna vez alumna en ese lugar.

"Bueno, ya que aclaramos los puntos..." dijo Sue antes de ser interrumpida nuevamente por la abogada de Tina.

"¿Dónde está mi representada?" preguntó la señorita Stuart. "Ella tendría que estar presente"

"Si, sobre eso. Me gustaría antes que nada decir los resultados de la investigación que llevamos a cabo y después ud. me dice si es necesario o no traerla" dijo Sue.

La abogada de Tina supo entonces que no era algo bueno para su representada, porque en el caso de que lo fuera, ella ya tendría que estar presente.

"Para resumir las cosas porque me molesta mucho que me interrumpan." dijo Sue mirando a Patricia una vez más "La investigación llevó a un solo resultado. Santana López es inocente de todos los cargos. Y no podemos saber porque Tina hizo esa queja, a no ser que tenga problemas psicológicos o ganas de planear una broma que no va a hacer reír a nadie."

"¿Qué?" preguntaron las dos abogadas y Santana al mismo tiempo.

"Hemos revisado casi dos años de grabaciones. ¿Saben lo aburrido que es eso? Horas y horas viendo a gente pasar o a nadie. Horas en las que teníamos que ver que Santana y Tina estuvieran en el mismo pasillo y anotarlo para que alguien que estuviera en mejores condiciones que la persona que encontró ese extraño momento no estuviera tan cansada.

Fueron semanas, casi meses, en los que estuvimos estudiando cada encuentro con ojos de halcón, para no equivocarnos, porque Tina, la pobre, dulce e inocente Tina, estaba tan perturbada en el momento de presentar la queja que no podíamos pensar siquiera en que estuviera jugando con nosotras y nuestro tiempo.

Incluso perdimos un par de ojos porque no podíamos involucrar a la guardiana de ese dormitorio ya que las dos involucradas pertenecían al mismo dormitorio y con la misma guardiana y no queríamos que cuando se diera el veredicto, sea éste cual sea, se dijera que ella estuvo involucrada en la decisión y que impulsó o convenció a algunas de las otras involucradas en la decisión de juzgar la queja a favor o en contra de cualquiera de las alumnas.

Diciendo entonces todo esto, y después de explicar todo el proceso que será entregado en un archivo en papel y otro digitalizado cuando dejen esta sala, Santana en ningún momento de los últimos dos años y sin contar los meses que quedan por delante, maltrató de alguna forma a Tina.

Por un momento pensamos que el ataque era verbal. Así que incluso contratamos a una persona capaz de leer los labios y lo único que solía decir Santana en cada encuentro era un simple "Hola" antes de que Tina se alejara de ella como si fuera contagiosa.

Así que, señorita López, señorita Cornwell, pueden retirarse" dijo Sue

"No." dijo la abogada de Santana. "Ahora queremos saber que es lo que realmente va a pasar con la joven Cohen Chang y aclarar que a causa de sus injustas acusaciones seguramente nosotras presentaremos una queja"

"No creo que valga la pena" dijo Santana. "Si la escuela quiere castigar a Tina por lo que hizo, bueno, me parece bien. Pero nosotros no vamos a presentar ninguna queja. Estamos a meses de graduarnos, no voy a pagarle con algo que seguramente está esperando. Venganza de mi parte no va a tener"

Rachel miró sorprendida a la latina y su abogada también. Pero esta última asintió y miró a Sue.

"Entonces me quedo para ver que es lo que decidió la escuela en cuanto a este tema y a firmar los papeles que sean necesarios para hacer que los deseos de mi clienta se cumplan" dijo Cornwell.

La abogada de Tina, mientras tanto, temblaba de enojo. Tenía unas órdenes bastante simples por parte de sus jefes. Hacer lo que sea para que Santana López quede mal parada. Y la joven latina había sacado, ahora, la única oportunidad que tenían.

"Creo que es necesario que Santana exija una retribución al daño que le causó la queja de mi representada" dijo Patricia.

"Eso no va a suceder" dijo Natasha. "Mi clienta dejó en claro cuales son sus deseos y yo no voy a ir en contra de ellos"

"Ella tiene razón, señorita Stuart" dijo Sue. "Ahora, como escuela, nos vamos a atener al deseo de Santana, lo único que vamos a hacer para prevenir que a su clienta se le ocurra hacer algo parecido es enviarla a sesiones diarias con la psicóloga de la escuela para tratar de entender cual fue su problema"

"¿Dónde tenemos que firmar?" preguntó la abogada de Santana.

S&R

"No lo puedo creer. ¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?"preguntó Quinn después de escuchar lo que Santana le estaba contando.

"¿No puedes creer que soy inocente?" preguntó Santana

"Eso lo sé, no tengo que creerlo. Lo que no puedo creer es que la abogada de Tina se levantara de la mesa en la que estaban reunidas y golpeara y rompiera los papeles que le habían dado para firmar." dijo Quinn

"Tuvieron que llamar a otro abogado del mismo estudio para que lo hiciera. El tipo firmó sin siquiera presentar pelea. Después los escuchamos discutir a los gritos." dijo Santana

"¿Por qué no estás preparando las valijas? Tendrías que irte antes de finalizar el día" preguntó Tina apareciendo nuevamente en la mesa en donde estaban las tres amigas.

"Disculpen" dijo Santana levantándose y alejándose de la mesa.

"¡Santana, te echaron!" gritó Tina

"Señorita Cohen Chang, lo mejor sería que cerrara la boca y se presente en dirección. Sabe muy bien que eso no sucedió" dijo Rachel apareciendo detrás de Tina. "Tendría que haber sido convocada mucho antes, pero la directora estaba muy ocupada tratando de hacerle entender a sus padres porque les hizo perder el tiempo en una falsa acusación"

Tina se había puesto colorada, ya que el comedor estaba completo.

"Si, lo sé. Pero me dieron permiso de hacer esto, ya que puedo asegurarle que ninguna profesora o guardiana está demasiado contenta con ud. después de que pasaron un montón de horas estudiando y estudiando los videos para ver si era cierto lo que ud. había dicho." dijo Rachel. "Así que vaya a dirección. Ahora"

Tina corrió dejando el comedor y el edificio.

"Chicas, seguramente se van a enterar de todo en un rato. Así que lo mejor es que esperen" dijo Rachel dejando también el comedor.

Santana la siguió hasta la puerta de su habitación y entró detrás de ella. Cerrando la puerta.

"Santana, vuelve al comedor" dijo Rachel.

"Pero eso..." dijo Santana agarrando a la profesora.

"Eso nada. Vamos a tener tiempo para que hablemos de esto. Tiempo que no es ahora" dijo la profesora.

"De acuerdo. Después nos vemos" dijo Santana dejando un beso en los labios de su profesora y saliendo de la habitación.

S&R

Tina volvió con la cabeza gacha al dormitorio y sus amigas esperaban que ella dijera lo que había pasado. "Tengo entendido que todas las profesoras lo dirán mañana" dijo Tina pasando de largo rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Como están? como habrán visto más arriba, convertí esto en un three shot. Lo sé, lo sé, tendría que hacerlo más largo. Tal vez. _

_Pero estoy en celebración por los 100 todavía y además, no pude terminar de contar la segunda mitad del año, sin llegar a las 30 mil palabras._

_Entonces lo dividí._

_Queda para el capítulo que viene ¿qué es lo que pasa con Tina? Y el final. _

_Espero que estén bien!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**MacielSL:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que te haya gustado la segunda parte, y que te guste el que viene! Saludos!_

_**Danielle02:** jajajaja si, pero solo se va a quedar en 3. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** jajajaja no lo quiero demasiado, así que se me ocurrió el whilemina, jajaja espero pronto estar de vuelta con la tercer parte. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties!_

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos enormes, gracias por leerme y perdón por la demora!_

_Lore!_


	103. EPSP 3: El amor de su vida

**Título: ****Escuela Privada solo para mujeres. ****Parte ****3**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****3****/****3**

**Palabras: ****11,833**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce

**Summary: ****Era el último año de secundaria y la guardiana de su dormitorio se jubiló. Entra una nueva profesora, en una escuela completamente rara con su forma de enfrentar los problemas. Y algo así.**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****23****/03/2014**

****N/A: Hay Sexy Times, Femlash. Pero en la continuación.****

****N/A 2: Decidí hacerlo un three shot así cuento todo lo que tengo que contar.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Escuela Privada Solo Para Mujeres<strong>**

****Parte 3****

****El amor de su vida.****

A pesar de que Santana no podía sacarse la sensación de que algo estaba pasando con Rachel, su primer fin de semana fuera de la escuela se lo pasó escuchando a sus padres halagar a su profesora. Solo en su presencia y cuando no había más gente alrededor.

No sabía demasiado bien que sucedería cuando ella no estuviera en su casa. Pero si sabía que en el momento en que volviera a tener a Rachel entre sus brazos, volvería a sentirse bien.

Llegó a la escuela buscando algún rastro de su profesora, pero ni siquiera estaba en su dormitorio. Así que volvió al suyo, a esperar a Quinn y por consiguiente a Brittany.

"Volviste tarde" dijo Quinn entrando en la habitación y notando a su amiga en el escritorio que solía usar.

"Mis padres quisieron recuperar el tiempo perdido." dijo Santana girando en su silla para mirarla.

"Eso es bueno" dijo Quinn. "¿Y eso?" agregó viendo los papeles sobre la cama de la latina.

"Decidieron que lo mejor sería que pasara un fin de semana aquí y otro con ellos." dijo Santana.

Quinn sabía bien que su amiga solía evitar hablar mucho de su relación. Sobre todo desde que la semana anterior, cuando estuvieron a solas y pudieron hablar del tema de Tina, Quinn dejó entrever que Brittany le había contado a su compañera de habitación algo.

No sabían muy bien qué. Quinn intentó hacer control de daños, pero Tina parecía que buscaba una oportunidad de preguntar sobre Santana y con quien estaba.

"Santana..." dijo Quinn sentándose en su cama y mirando a su amiga. Tina había hecho más daño del que cualquiera de las dos se hubiera pensado. Porque Quinn casi defiende a la asiática, ¿por qué? No lo supo demasiado bien. "Quería pedirte perdón por lo que dije"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por decir que si lo hubiera intentado quizás Tina se sentiría mejor en mi presencia?" preguntó Santana. "Quinn, la cuestión no es si yo lo intenté o no. Creo que eso es algo que dos personas pueden tener, afinidad o no. La cuestión en si, es que si tú no tuvieras tanto miedo de que Brittany se enoje contigo por unos dos minutos y medio, no dirías cosas. Cosas que sabes bien que no son ciertas. Y cosas que solo dices para agradar."

"Santana..." dijo Quinn

"Es así y sabes que lo es. Así que, dame un tiempo hasta que yo también me calme. Y por favor, evita decirle cosas a tu novia sobre mi vida. Así Tina no tiene nada en contra mía." dijo Santana.

"Está bien. Quiero demostrarte que no es verdad todo lo que dije y que lo lamento. Así que voy a esperar a que me perdones. Y mientras tanto digo esto, Tina va a comenzar a aparecerse en la habitación de Rachel durante la noche. Quiere agarrarlas en el acto" dijo Quinn

"Gracias" dijo Santana mirando hacia la puerta que se estaba abriendo.

Brittany entró sonriente, mirando a su novia.

"Hola" dijo saludando a Santana y sentándose al lado de su novia.

"Hola" dijo la latina buscando con una mirada su bolso.

"¿Ya estás queriendo escaparte? Ya no pasas tiempo con nosotras" dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero.

"Eso es porque uds. se la pasan teniendo sexo" dijo Santana

"Eso es verdad. Pero puedes ver. No sé porque nunca te quedaste a ver" dijo Brittany

"Porque es muy incómodo" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. "Nos vemos mañana en clases."

S&R

Otra vez se quedó esperando a Rachel en su habitación, aprovechó esta vez el momento para terminar unas tareas para esa semana.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y Santana primero miró la hora. Había pasado casi dos horas concentrada en las tareas y no se había dado cuenta de que se le había pasado la hora de la cena.

"Te traje algo para comer" dijo Rachel dejando una caja de pizza, entera al frente de ella.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Santana

"Estuve en el pueblo. Con mis padres" dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina abriendo la caja y agarrando una porción. "¿Estaba todo bien?"

"Si, solo tenía que hablar con ellos sobre...nosotras" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de ella.

"Tina va a aparecer en cualquier momento." dijo Santana

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Rachel que sabía muy bien que si la latina lo decía ahora, interrumpiéndole lo que estaba diciendo, sería porque era importante.

"Porque está enojada por el resultado de su queja. Y porque Brittany abrió la boca" dijo Santana masticando.

"No hables con la boca llena" dijo Rachel.

"¿No quieres comer algo?" preguntó la latina.

"En un segundo" dijo Rachel dándose cuenta de que no había ni vasos ni servilletas en la mesa. "¿Por qué no sacas tus cosas de ahí? Se van a ensuciar" agregó mientras se levantaba y buscaba lo que estaba faltando.

Mientras tanto, Santana agarraba otra porción de pizza.

La puerta principal volvió a abrirse, esta vez dejando entrar a Tina.

"¿No puedes golpear?" preguntó Rachel con los vasos en la mano.

"Lo siento. ¿No se supone que la puerta estaría abierta para nosotras?" preguntó Tina mirando a Santana.

"Si, debería estar abierta. Pero siempre que alguien golpee con anterioridad" dijo Rachel. "¿O no te enseñaron modales en esta escuela?"

"Pensé que como ella siempre está aquí..." dijo Tina dejando que el resto de las palabras cualquiera de las dos la entendiera.

"Si, pero ella suele golpear a pesar de su repetitiva estadía en esta habitación" dijo Rachel dejando los vasos en la mesa. "¿Necesitabas algo?"

"No, la verdad, estaba aburrida.." dijo Tina

"¿Aburrida?" preguntó Rachel

"Si. Así que vine hacia aquí. Todos dicen que hay un televisor" dijo Tina.

"¿Y ves alguno?" preguntó Rachel señalando hacia atrás.

"Veo muchos" dijo Tina.

"Si, pero alguno que pase televisión, no los pasillos de este dormitorio" dijo la profesora.

"No." dijo Tina. A Rachel, le molestaba un poco que la joven asiática no la estuviera mirando. Sino que miraba a Santana que estaba concentrada en la pizza. "Se supone que una alumna no puede pedir comida fuera del campus."

"¿Y?" preguntó Rachel

"Están comiendo pizza" dijo Tina

"¿Y somos las dos alumnas?" preguntó Rachel. Ahora entendía claramente lo que había llevado a Tina a presentar esa queja en contra de Santana. Y eso le estaba molestando. Sabía como se llamaba lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de ella en ese mismo momento. Celos.

"No pero..." dijo Tina sin saber como responder, además sentía que no le estaba cayendo bien a la profesora.

"¿Me viste antes en el dormitorio?" preguntó Rachel

"No" respondió Tina segura

"Eso es porque acabo de llegar. Y al acabar de llegar, quiero decir que vine desde el pueblo y traje esta pizza conmigo." dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo. Lamento mucho la interrupción" dijo Tina dejando la habitación y volviendo a la suya.

Rachel y Santana no volvieron a hablar hasta que vieron en las pantallas que Tina se había vuelto a encerrar en su habitación.

"Esa chica está enamorada de ti" dijo Rachel sin mirar los ojos de Santana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana escupiendo un poco de pizza ya que casi se atraganta.

"Modales, Santana" dijo Rachel mirando la suciedad que había sobre la mesa.

"Disculpa, pero me acabas de decir eso de forma tan segura, no puedes pretender que no me sorprenda." dijo la latina. "¿Por qué estás enojada?"

"No lo estoy" dijo Rachel. "No miró ni una sola vez hacia otro lado de la habitación en donde no estuvieras."

"No entiendo. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo?"

"Ninguna." dijo Rachel casi en un suspiro.

"¿Estás celosa?" preguntó Santana. Estaba intentando entender que era lo que le pasaba a la profesora y fue la única solución lógica que se le ocurrió.

"No." dijo Rachel sonando más enojada que antes.

"Estás celosa" dijo Santana ocultando una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes que una mujer celosa es irracional? Por un momento pensaron que yo había sido quien sacó a la luz el escándalo de Cassandra."

"Me estás diciendo entonces que te vas a volver irracional. ¿Te das cuenta?"

"No. Te estoy diciendo que sea lo que sea que Tina siente por ti, si no logra nada, de la forma en que ella quiera, va a terminar sacando a la luz nuestra relación" dijo Rachel, ahora si girando su rostro y mirando a la latina.

"Pero ¿entonces por qué estás celosa?" preguntó Santana sin entender demasiado esa parte.

"Porque tengo el derecho a sentirme celosa." dijo Rachel.

"¿Sabes que no hay forma de que te deje por Tina?" preguntó Santana mirando las pantallas para levantarse y caminar hacia la profesora.

"Santana..."

"Se nota que estás celosa por eso." dijo la latina arrodillándose al lado de la profesora y mirando sus ojos. "Y quiero que sepas, que no hay nadie en esta escuela que me pueda hacer separarme de ti."

"Santana..." dijo Rachel de nuevo. No era el ahora que le preocupaba ¿o si?. "Lo siento. Es que...realmente me preocupa que alguien te atraiga más que yo."

Santana se sorprendió. Rachel también. Por un lado y el más importante era que ese momento fue el primero en que tuvieron unas palabras de acuerdo a su relación, por más abstracto que suene en sus oídos.

"A veces..." decidió continuar Rachel pasando sus dedos por el rostro de Santana, "me da la sensación de que voy a perderte, ante una de esas otras alumnas. Con cuerpos más firmes, mente más joven. A veces, tampoco sé porque estamos juntas y no quiero saberlo."

"¿Crees que no pienso en eso?" preguntó Santana. "Muchas veces creo que vas a salir de esta escuela un fin de semana y volver a acostarte con Cassandra, porque sé que no soy lo suficientemente buena para estar contigo"

"Creo que hay cosas que no hemos hablado" dijo Rachel después de que su mente procesó lo que Santana había dicho. Pero una luz hizo que girara la mirada. "Cuando Tina vuelva a su habitación"

S&R

Una hora después, Tina se marchaba. Esta vez había aparecido con ciertas dudas sobre el libro que Rachel les había dado para leer y sobre algunas otras materias que sabía que la profesora podía responder.

Santana y Rachel observaron con atención las pantallas hasta que Tina volvió a perderse en su habitación.

"No vamos a poder hablar hasta que Tina deje de venir cada cierto tiempo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana

"Tengo la sensación de que por esta noche no lo va a volver a hacer" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces a la cama" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Cuando las dos ya estaban listas, se sentaron frente a frente en la cama para hablar. No lo habían ni siquiera planeado, pero cuando Rachel vio a Santana esperando por ella, decidió que era lo mejor continuar con la conversación.

"Dijiste que había muchas cosas que no habíamos hablado" dijo Santana.

"Hay muchas cosas que no hemos hablado. Por ejemplo, la naturaleza de nuestra relación" dijo Rachel.

"¿Naturaleza?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Que somos. No podemos decir que tienes novia. No puedes andas por los pasillos diciendo que tienes novia. Seguramente alguna va a empezar a investigar. Y nos va a pasar lo que esta pasando con Tina"

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, seamos novias dentro de las paredes de esta habitación, y ahí afuera sigamos siendo alumna y profesora. Como venimos haciendo." dijo Rachel. "Lo que sería bueno también..."

"Es que les haga creer a mis amigas que nosotras terminamos" dijo Santana

"¿Tanto así?"

"Si, sería bueno. Las quiero, pero las dos no pueden mantener ningún secreto. Y estoy segura de que Brittany, si supiera más, le habría contado a Tina. Así que podemos mantener esa mentira fuera de esta habitación y dentro de esta habitación seguimos siendo novias"

"Me gusta y no me gusta la idea" dijo Rachel. "Porque si Tina se entera de que no somos más que profesora y alumna, seguramente va a ir detrás tuyo"

"Y se va a encontrar con que no quiero saber nada con ella." dijo Santana. "Por que es la verdad. No me interesa nada con ella. Solo quiero que nos deje en paz."

"Bueno" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué mas teníamos que hablar?"

"Es muy distinta nuestra relación a la que yo tenía con Cassandra." dijo Rachel notando que Santana se enderezaba un poco. "Con ella, yo no tenía...sentimientos fuertes involucrados."

"¿No?" preguntó Santana. "¿Y conmigo?"

"Santana, sabes que contigo si tengo sentimientos fuertes involucrados" dijo Rachel

"Los cuales no me vas a decir." dijo la latina. "Así como tampoco te voy a decir los míos."

"Gracias, por entenderme" dijo Rachel acercando su boca a la de Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana alcanzó a contarle a Quinn el cambio en su relación para el mediodía del día siguiente.<p>

La noticia ya se sabía en todos los dormitorios para el final de clases.

Tina sonreía como loca, aunque Santana solo la había visto una vez. Rachel tenía razón, se dijo mientras caminaba hacia su dormitorio.

Encontró a Rachel mirando el comedor cuando estaba intentando entrar al mismo, y quiso explicarle algo, no sabía que qué.

Pero solo le salió "¿Puedo ir a la habitación esta noche?"

"Si, Santana. Sabes que puedes usar esa habitación cuando quieras" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa alejándose de la puerta del comedor.

Tina venía caminando justo detrás de Santana y escuchó el intercambio.

"Puedes ir a mi habitación, si es necesario" dijo la joven mirando a Santana.

"No gracias" dijo Santana. "Creo que es mejor para mi soportar lo incómodo que puede ser estar con Rachel, a estar en tu habitación"

La profesora escuchó esta parte a pesar de que ya se estaba alejando.

"No quiero que pongas otra queja en mi contra. El año y la secundaria ya termina. Y quiero irme lejos" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su cuarto.

S&R

Salió del baño cantando despacio, y preguntándose si Rachel esa noche cantaría para ella. Se preguntó si podría convencerla de que lo hiciera en el momento en que llegara al orgasmo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Quinn acercándose a Santana y abrazándola.

"Si" dijo la latina.

"Me enteré de lo que pasó en la puerta del comedor. Realmente ¿estás segura que es el mejor lugar para ir a dormir?" preguntó la rubia sin soltarla.

"Realmente lo es, Quinn. Después de todo Rachel y yo no teníamos una relación perfecta y tampoco seria. Eramos más que nada dos personas buscando un poco de calor sexual en los brazos de la otra" dijo Santana.

"Pero aún así, no tienes porque ir a dormir a la habitación de ella" dijo Quinn sentándose en su cama. "Puedes ir a la de Britt."

"No gracias. Recuerda que ahí mismo duerme la persona que puso una queja en mi contra" dijo la latina. "Además, con Rachel siempre puedo hacer los deberes y ella me está ayudando en los temas que no entiendo." dijo la latina. "La primera vez que quise quedarme en la habitación de Tina y Brittany, me senté en el escritorio de tu novia y su compañera de habitación me gritó que había demasiada para su propio estudio"

"Bueno, pero puede haber cambiado" dijo Quinn

"¿Quién cambia tanto y pone una queja en mi contra? Además ¿cuál es tu punto en este tema? Siempre me voy y las dejo hacer todo lo que quieren hacer en todas las superficies de esta habitación, que espero que limpien después"

"No...no tengo ningún punto en este tema" dijo Quinn mirando nerviosa hacia la puerta.

"Quinn..."

"Está bien, Britt me ha pedido que intente hacer que seas más simpática hacia Tina"

"Y eso ¿por qué?"

"Porque quiere aprovechar ahora que estás soltera para ver si entre uds. dos sucede algo" dijo Quinn.

"Quiero que entiendas una cosa, Quinn. Nunca me interesó Tina, no me interesa Tina. Y no creo que llegue a interesarme Tina. Y si dices algo al respecto de que el año pasado hable de ella durante...¿qué?¿dos semanas? Fue porque la mejor amiga de tu novia, dejó a tu mejor amiga dormir en armarios porque no podía soportar verla en la cama de su mejor amiga. Mi punto es Quinn, ¿no tendrías que estar del lado de _tu_ mejor amiga, en vez de estar del lado de la mejor amiga de tu novia, por una maldita vez?"

"Lo siento, Santana. Tienes razón. Me comporto como una verdadera idiota"

"Gracias por admitirlo"

"Igualmente Britt va a venir en unos minutos"

"Lo sé. Pero tengo unas dudas con matemáticas, así que Rachel va a ayudarme. Por más que ya no tengamos ninguna relación sexual."

"De acuerdo. Hasta mañana" dijo Quinn.

S&R

"Rachel..." dijo Santana cargando unos cuadernos cuando entró en la habitación de su profesora. La misma mujer, le hizo una seña para que haga silencio, de pie al lado del sillón. Después le señaló la pantalla y Santana pudo ver a Tina caminando por el pasillo de su cuarto.

"Creo que te está buscando" dijo Rachel. "Y tratando de decidirse si golpea la puerta o no"

"¿Y para eso me haces callar?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la profesora y abrazándola por detrás.

"Quiero ver cual de tus amigas es la que le dice que estás aquí" dijo Rachel girando en los brazos de su alumna.

"¿No prefieres ver quien es la que te hace gritar hoy?" preguntó Santana besando a Rachel.

Cayeron sobre el sillón, mientras la latina comenzaba a meter sus manos debajo de la camisa de su profesora cuando las luces de las pantallas volvieron a llamar la atención de las dos morenas.

"Maldición, está viniendo hacia aquí" dijo Rachel.

Santana salió de encima de su profesora y puso los cuadernos rápidamente en la mesa, mientras Rachel intentaba acomodarse la ropa.

Tina esta vez golpeó y se sorprendió al ver que Santana estaba estudiando y Rachel estaba en el sillón, lejos de la latina.

"Tina" dijo Rachel. "¿Qué necesitas?" ante los oídos de Santana, la profesora se escuchó falsa.

Ante los oídos de Tina, se escuchó como un pregunta sincera.

"Nada, venía a ver si Santana no quería dormir en la habitación de Brittany. Y mía" dijo Tina poniéndose colorada. "Al final de todo, no creemos como sus amigas que deba dormir aquí"

Santana dejó de golpe uno de los libros en la mesa y se levantó mirando a Rachel.

"Voy a irme a dormir" dijo metiéndose en la habitación que antes usaba.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Tina.

"¿Qué estás tratando de hacer con ella?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"Es obvio que no puede quedarse con ud. en esta habitación, después de que su relación terminó" dijo Tina.

"Eso lo sabemos las dos. Pero somos lo bastante conscientes de poder entender que ella necesita un lugar para dormir cuando Quinn y Brittany están juntas y no puede ser contigo, Tina." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó la joven asiática.

"Porque ahora quieres que vaya a tu cuarto, y estuvo más de un año durmiendo en armarios, en las salas de descanso, en el lavadero y en otros escondites porque no podía ir a tu cuarto en ese entonces. Yo no voy a analizar a ninguna de las dos y no me interesa. Pero creo que es mejor que se quede aquí, a pesar de que nosotras no tenemos una relación, a que se quede en tu cuarto bajo el riesgo de que le pongas una nueva queja en su contra" dijo Rachel.

"Tiene razón" dijo Tina. "Pero esa relación que uds. tenían...no tendría que haber pasado"

"Pero pasó y ninguna de las dos salió lastimada. Y podemos tener una buena relación a pesar de todo. Como profesora y alumna" dijo Rachel

"Está bien, lo siento. Creo que estoy exagerando." dijo Tina. "Hasta mañana"

Rachel giró su rostro hacia las pantallas para seguir a Tina hasta su habitación.

"Eso fue...rápido" dijo Santana saliendo del cuarto. "Y extrañamente maduro. No creo que lo entienda"

"Si lo va a entender. Porque a pesar de que el rumor dice que nosotras estamos separadas románticamente tu no pareces mal. Y yo tampoco." dijo Rachel agarrando esta vez a la latina y empujándola en contra de la pared.

"Es cierto" dijo Santana mirando los ojos oscuros de Rachel.

La profesora sin dudarlo llevó una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de la latina.

"Podrías llevarme hasta la cama" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la pequeña morena.

"No" dijo Rachel mordiendo el cuello de la latina, justo antes de penetrarla con dos dedos.

Santana comenzó a gemir, mientras más fuerte eran las embestidas de la profesora.

"Tendrías que bajar el volumen, si alguien llega a pasar y te escucha, adiós tu brillante plan" dijo mordiendo uno de los pechos de Santana encima de la ropa.

"¿Cómo...oh...si...pretendes...?" quiso preguntar Santana. Pero no pudo terminar con la pregunta, porque el pulgar de Rachel estaba ahora en su clítoris, acariciándolo, mientras sus dedos habían encontrado finalmente el punto G de la latina.

Santana cerró sus ojos, mientras gritaba, en el momento del orgasmo. Clavó sus uñas en la cintura de la profesora, mientras las convulsiones de su orgasmo se extendían en el tiempo.

"¿Decías?" preguntó Rachel, con sus dedos dentro de la latina todavía, completamente húmedos y moviéndolos despacio.

"¿Cómo pretendes que baje el volumen?" preguntó Santana acercando su boca a la de Rachel. "Me estás haciendo subirlo a propósito"

"Probablemente quería probar tu control" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora ¿podemos ir a la cama?" preguntó Santana sintiendo como Rachel sacaba de su interior sus dedos.

"Si, vamos" dijo la profesora.

* * *

><p>Durante dos semanas, el único tema en toda la escuela era la separación de Rachel y Santana, Tina no volvió intentar acercarse a la latina ya que sabía que con la queja había arruinado todo, y Quinn mantenía siempre un ojo sobre su mejor amiga.<p>

Le llamaba la atención que a pesar de lo que había hecho para poder conquistar a la profesora, parecía como si no le importara demasiado el rompimiento de esa relación ilícita.

Pero debía investigar, porque si no, Brittany se acordaría del tema que habían discutido justo antes de que Tina le pidiera que la ayude a conquistar a Santana.

Por lo tanto, después de un fin de semana con sus padres, y llegando al mismo tiempo que Santana a la escuela, le pidió que esa noche pudieran hablar.

"Va a empezar la tercer semana de tu rompimiento con Rachel, sin embargo, sigo sin notar ningún tipo de depresión o enojo con respecto a eso" dijo después de dejar sus cosas en la habitación.

"Están llegando los exámenes finales, necesito estar concentrada en eso. Quiero ir a una buena universidad" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué siento que hay algo que me estás escondiendo?" preguntó Quinn. "¿Cuándo fue el momento en que dejaste de confiar en mi?"

"Quinn, el momento fue ese, en el que empezaste a querer unirme románticamente con la persona que puso una queja para expulsarme del colegio, Quinn. Por supuesto que te estoy ocultando cosas, cuentas todo lo que me sucede. Todo el colegio está consciente de cada cosa que hago, porque no puedes mantenerte en silencio. Entiendo que lo haces para evitar hablar con Brittany del tema de salir del closet"

"¿Cómo te das cuenta?"

"Te conozco, Quinn. Lo que me duele es que no has podido confiar en mi para decirme la verdad sobre tus intenciones."

"No sé bien como decirle a Brittany lo que realmente sucede y siempre saca el tema de que les presente a mis padres. No como amiga, sino como su novia. Y cuando empezó a insistir, me dijiste que tu relación con Rachel había terminado. Así que ella fue corriendo a contarle a Tina, apenas yo le dije y me pidió que hiciera eso. ¿Podrías perdonarme?"

"No tengo nada que perdonar. Entiendo de donde vienes, pero no me pidas que es lo que te estoy ocultando, porque realmente no quiero volver a quedar en el medio de tus artimañas para no decirle a Britt la verdad."

"¿Algún día vas a volver a contarme las cosas?" preguntó Quinn despacio.

"Si, seguro. Algún día" dijo Santana con tristeza. "Pero, y ahora voy a entrar en el plano amistoso, creo que ya tendrías que empezar a pensar seriamente el hecho de salir del closet. Porque no sé cuanto tiempo puede llegar a aguantarte Brittany en ese estado, y te estás haciendo daño a ti misma."

"Ahora vendrá la universidad. Si todo va bien, Britt y yo iremos a la misma, en L.A. y mientras el tiempo pase, y mis padres se acostumbren a que vivimos juntas, va a llegar el momento." dijo Quinn

"¿En serio crees que Britt quiera dar ese paso, estando siempre en la oscuridad.?" preguntó Santana. "Cuando mis padres dijeron que sabían de mi relación con Rachel, casi me muero ahí en esa mesa. Pensé que se venía el infierno encima mío. Que me sacarían de la escuela, expulsarían a Rachel, y yo me quedaría sola. Pero mis padres nos sorprendieron al seguir permitiendo la relación."

"Dijiste que no sabías bien que habían hablado después" dijo Quinn

"Y no lo sé. Todavía no lo sé. Pero al final de todo, no importa. Porque puedo estar con ella" dijo Santana

"¿Puedo? ¡Eso es lo que no me has querido contar!" dijo Quinn saltando de emoción. "Pero...¿por qué?"

"Yo y mi gran bocota" dijo Santana. "Quinn, te puedo asegurar que le llegas a decir a Brittany y yo misma voy a hablar con tus padres para explicarles de tu relación con ella. Eso si, después de dejarte la cara morada de todos los golpes que te voy a dar."

Quinn se quedó mirándola casi 5 minutos hasta que asintió.

"Prometo no decir absolutamente nada. Te lo prometo por todos nuestros años de amistad" dijo Quinn corriendo a abrazar a la latina. "Pero vas a tener que explicarme"

"En otro momento" dijo Santana cuando vio que la puerta de la habitación se abría y Brittany entraba sonriente.

"¿Vas a ir a mi habitación?" preguntó cuando vio a Santana agarrar su bolso de noche. Lo había dicho inocentemente, mirando a Quinn como pidiéndole que ayude por si la latina decía que no.

"Voy a ir a la habitación de Rachel, en donde hay una cama para mi, y en donde la paso mejor que con tu compañera de habitación" dijo Santana

Brittany volvió a mirar a Quinn, quien levantó los hombros antes de decir:

"En eso tiene razón. Tendríamos que dejar de meternos entre Santana y Tina, obviamente Santana no quiere saber nada con Tina."

Santana supo en ese momento que su amiga había sido sincera al decirle las razones del porque había intentado emparejarla con Tina, cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Brittany y la indiferencia de Quinn.

"Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme" dijo Brittany

"Britt, puso una queja en su contra" dijo Quinn.

"¿Entonces por qué...?" preguntó Brittany antes de que Santana apareciera nuevamente en el rango de visión de las dos rubias.

"Antes de que se peleen al frente mío o empiecen a tener sexo, que con uds. dos es lo más probable, voy a hablar yo." dijo Santana. "Britt, entiendo que estés haciendo esto para ayudar a tu mejor amiga, pero realmente a mi Tina no me gusta. No importa si estoy soltera. Sé que te das cuenta de que prefería dormir en armarios antes de pasar la noche en la misma habitación con tu mejor amiga por la forma en la que esta me trataba. Así que por favor, entiendo que quieras cumplir tu rol de mejor amiga, pero no creo que le debas nada a Tina, porque ella no ha tenido que pasar noches fuera de su habitación por uds. dos como yo lo he hecho."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Brittany

"Quiero decir, que en este tema, después de todo lo que yo he hecho por su relación, me parece que en esto me tendrías ayudar a mi. No quiero saber nada con Tina." dijo Santana. "Ahora las dejo. Espero que no se peleen. Pero realmente, eliminen mi presencia de sus planes."

Cuando Santana se estaba alejando del pasillo, escuchó uno de los gritos de Brittany y decidió apurarse. No quería estar ahí cuando todo estallara.

S&R

Santana entró en la habitación de Rachel para encontrarla sentada en el sillón mirando las pantallas.

"¿Sabes por qué todas las chicas de tu pasillo están asomándose por la puerta como tratando de escuchar algo?" preguntó Rachel sin mirarla.

"Si." dijo Santana dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

"Estoy esperando una explicación un poco más larga que un monosílabo" dijo Rachel después de que la latina se sentara a su lado y mirara unos minutos la pantalla.

La latina contó lo que había pasado y esperó que Rachel dijera algo cuando escuchó que Quinn sabía que seguían juntas.

"Se ve que es un tema bastante delicado" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. Una de las chicas del pasillo corría ahora por el pasillo que daba la habitación de la guardiana. "Voy a ver como puedo calmar los ánimos"

S&R

Rachel estuvo parada exactamente 30 segundos fuera de la habitación de Quinn antes de entrar. Por un lado porque las voces parecían aumentar más y más en volumen, y por el otro porque al escuchar el nombre de Santana, decidió que lo mejor era que no continuaran.

"Bueno, basta" dijo firmemente entrando en la habitación. Las dos rubias estaban separadas por unos tres metros mientras se gritaban. Se quedaron mirándola un segundo. "Creo que no es bueno que sigan discutiendo"

"Esto no es un problema que incumba a la escuela" dijo Quinn mirando enojada a la guardiana.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel. "Pero está todo el pasillo asomado por las puertas, incluso algunas de las chicas están cerca de esta puerta tratando de escuchar que es lo que están gritando con más claridad que la que tienen para decirse"

Las dos rubias caminaron hasta la puerta y vieron a todas sus compañeras esperando más gritos. Incluso Tina, que tenía pochoclo y estaba sentada mirando hacia la puerta con toda su atención puesta en intentar escuchar.

"¿Dónde está Santana?" preguntó Quinn cerrando la puerta y mirando a la profesora.

"Es notable que sea la única que está faltando en todas las espectadoras sea ella ¿verdad?" dijo Rachel. "Chicas, discutan pero en voz baja lo que tengan que discutir. Me voy a quedar afuera cuidando de que nadie venga a poner su oído en la puerta." agregó antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Las rubias escucharon que les decía a todas las alumnas que el show había terminado y que se volvieran a meter en sus cuartos.

Media hora después, cuando Brittany salió llorando de la habitación, Rachel se encontraba sentada al frente de la puerta de la habitación dibujando cosas imaginarias en el piso.

Quinn se asomó y miró a la profesora. Se notaba que estaba aburrida.

"¿Podría decirle a Santana que venga? No quiero estar sola" dijo entre sollozos.

Rachel asintió y se levantó caminando rápido hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>Santana apareció a la noche siguiente. Solo por un rato, dijo.<p>

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Rachel mientras se acostaban en la cama abrazadas, solo para hablar. La latina le había dicho que tenía que volver, Quinn estaba muy deprimida.

"Cansada. Quinn lloró toda la noche. Brittany le dijo que hasta que no se decida, no iban a volver a estar juntas" dijo la latina.

"¿Decidir?" preguntó Rachel. Solían nunca tocar el tema de las amistades. Era una decisión que cada una de las dos había tomado por si misma, y no habían compartido con la otra. Santana quería que su relación fuera únicamente algo de ellas dos. Rachel pensaba que era la mejor forma de aprovechar su tiempo con la latina.

"Quinn viene de una familia muy católica. Sobre todo por su padre. Antes de que empezara su relación con Britt, luchó muchas veces contra sus sentimientos. A veces era casi destructivo verla luchar contra de eso. La encontré muchas veces casi en un coma alcohólico. No sé como hacía para meterlo en la escuela o tomarlo sin que la señora Green se diera cuenta. Pero bastaron unos cuantos insultos seguidos durante 4 meses hasta que se animó a preguntarle a Brittany si quería salir con ella" dijo Santana. "Después de eso, pasamos la mitad de ese verano separadas, esto fue antes del comienzo del año pasado. Quinn me llamó una noche, como a las 3 de la mañana en medio del verano. Su padre había huido con una chica de 19 años. Ese año fue cuando empezaron con su relación sexual."

"Y sigo sin saber que tiene que decidir" dijo Rachel

"Tiene que decidir si le dice a su madre o no que está de novia con Brittany." dijo Santana haciendo girar a Rachel y sentándose sobre su falda. "No cree que Judy lo tome bien, aunque yo estoy segura de que si. Pero a pesar de que logró superar el miedo religioso, no superó la idea de contarle a su madre. Para Judy, Brittany es su mejor amiga. En el último receso de invierno, Judy le contó que a pesar de que su padre las abandonó, ella había vuelto a entablar comunicación con el padre de Quinn para arreglar el tema del divorcio. Creo que eso fue lo que la hizo dar marcha atrás. Sé que estaba llegando al momento de decirle a Judy." dijo Santana

Rachel no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se sentó a pesar de tener el cuerpo de Santana encima suyo y besó los labios de la latina.

"Si, lo sé. Tengo que volver a irme a pasar tiempo con mi deprimida compañera de habitación" dijo Santana

"Y tu mejor amiga" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Esa noche Santana se la pasó intentando consolar a Quinn, quien solo lloraba y lloraba. Por lo menos hasta las 5 de la mañana, en que la rubia dejó de llorar y se levantó decidida a algo.<p>

La latina no sabía a que, y eso fue lo que no la dejó dormir por una hora más.

Pero igualmente, Quinn salió del baño a los 5 minutos y comenzó a enviar un mensaje.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana

"No voy a perder a Brittany por esta estupidez" dijo la rubia.

"No me responde la pregunta"

"Voy a irme a mi casa, voy a sentarme con mi madre y le voy a decir que tengo una relación romántica y sexual con Brittany"

"O sea que le vas a decir que eres lesbiana"

"Si"

"Eso es amor"

"Y decisión. No quiero perder a Brittany. No quiero perderla ahora que tenemos tantos planes para un futuro juntas"

"Me alegro."

"¿Tienes planes con Rachel?" preguntó Quinn haciendo que a Santana se le olvidara el sueño que tenía. "¿Qué va a pasar con uds. cuando te vayas a la universidad?"

Quinn recibió un mensaje y agarrando su bolso de mano, salió de la habitación sin esperar que la latina le respondiera.

S&R

Esa noche, Santana se fue antes de cenar a dejar sus cosas en la habitación de Rachel. La conversación entre Judy y Quinn no había sido tan mala como la joven rubia siempre había imaginado.

Pero a todo esto, esa misma mañana, había dejado plantadas dudas en Santana. Dudas que la latina tenía pensado hablar con su profesora.

"¿Hoy no tienes que volver a tu habitación?" preguntó Rachel cuando salió del baño después de darse una ducha y se encontró a Santana.

"Esas dos se arreglaron. Quinn estaba decidida a que eso sucediera. Por eso te pidió permiso para salir del colegio hoy. Habló con su madre. Judy no está feliz de la vida, pero tampoco le gritó ni la echó de su casa." dijo Santana.

"Me alegro que todo haya salido bien." dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama.

"Lo hizo porque tenían planes futuros juntas. Planes después de la secundaria" dijo Santana despacio. Estaba parada en el marco de la puerta. "Cosa que nosotras no tenemos" agregó sin sacar su vista de la profesora.

Rachel suspiró, no se imaginaba que esa conversación viniera tan rápido. Esperaba que Santana ya estuviera lejos, en una universidad antes de decirle algo al respecto de sus sentimientos y su futuro juntas.

Quizás también de su pasado.

"Rachel...yo sé que no puedes o no quieres dejar este trabajo. No te voy a pedir eso. Pero quiero saber...si hay un futuro para nosotras o solo va a ser una cuestión de un año." dijo Santana.

La profesora se puso de pie y agarró la mano de Santana para guiarla hasta la cama.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó despacio. La joven latina entendió su pregunta, sabía que no la hacía como un reproche.

"No quiero enamorarme más si mi corazón se va a romper en el momento en que deje esta escuela." dijo Santana mirando sus manos. Las manos que seguían unidas, con los dedos entrelazados, demostrando que todavía estaban juntas.

"El mío también" dijo Rachel

El silencio cayó sobre las dos como una piedra. De esas que te mantienen bajo el agua, mientras intentas llegar a la superficie antes de respirar. Fue tan pesado que las dos se acostaron porque sentían que sus pechos podían estallar. O estallaban de dolor por la realización que estaban teniendo, o estallaban de amor aunque la otra todavía no lo supiera.

"No puedo pedirte que te quedes en esta universidad. No cuando tienes un futuro, o un sueño. ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que querías ir a L.A o a NY?" preguntó Rachel.

Las dos hablaban en murmullos, no sabían si era porque tenían miedo de que al hablar en voz alta, porque podían romper el hechizo que las estaba manteniendo sin llorar. Sin gritar. Sin abrazarse y confesarse de una vez lo que sentían.

"No eres la única que no quiere seguir enamorándose, Santana." agregó Rachel. Atreviéndose a girar su rostro y mirar a su estudiante. Era once años menor que ella. No podía arruinarle el futuro.

"Dime que solo lo haces porque quieres que salga de esta escuela. Porque quieres que conozca el mundo. Dime algo para saber que mis cartas de aceptación, sirven para algo más que dolor" dijo Santana devolviendo la mirada, mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su ojo derecho.

"Por supuesto que es por eso. ¿Crees que lo haría por otra razón? Solo quiero que seas feliz, y no creo que lo seas si te quedas en esta universidad. Has vivido en este campus desde que eres pequeña, tienes todo un mundo por delante para conocer. Ciudades en las que vivir. Departamentos en los que valerte por ti misma" dijo Rachel. "Gente a la que conocer"

"Pero ¿y si lo único que quiero al final de todo eso es seguir estando contigo?" preguntó Santana.

"Entonces vuelve." dijo Rachel despacio. "Vuelve que yo voy a seguir aquí."

"No puedo pedirte que me esperes" dijo Santana. "Sería injusto."

"No creo que lo haga. Pero sé que no me voy a quedar hasta jubilarme cuidando este dormitorio. Quizás, tu partida solo me apure a decidir que es el momento de volver a ocupar la casa en el pueblo, de hacer una vida de profesora. Solo de eso. Nada de guardiana ni de soportar más historias de chicas. Ni escándalos de otras profesoras." dijo Rachel.

"¿Hace cuánto que estás pensando en eso?"

"Hace mucho. Esa fue mi idea principal."

"¿Cómo?"

"Volví buscando a alguien. Alguien que ya no estaba aquí. Alguien que me dejó ir. Pensé que lo nuestro, años atrás era amor verdadero. Obviamente estaba equivocada."

"¿Cassandra?" la pregunta fue hecha despacio. Como si la respuesta diera miedo.

"Si." dijo Rachel. "La diferencia es de 15 años. Ella llegó a este colegio cuando yo tenía 15, tendrías que haberla visto en esa época. Era hermosa y una perra. No estuvo con ninguna chica hasta que yo llegué a los 18 años. En ese tiempo, hubo un problema en el dormitorio y nos mandaron a todas a otros. Me tocó en el que estaba Cassandra. Al pasar una semana con ella, ya me sentía más que atraída. Al poco tiempo, terminamos acostándonos hasta el final de ese año. Mi graduación. Como yo había decidido quedarme en la universidad, y ella parecía que había encontrado un nuevo sueño, según sus propias palabras _un sueño que mi juventud le había otorgado_, se fue."

"¿Se fue?"

"Se fue a NY, a perseguir su sueño. Me escribió una sola carta, ese primer mes. Me decía que me amaba, y que ese amor que sentía por mi la había hecho partir. Por un lado porque quería que yo tuviera un futuro, lejos de ella. Por el otro porque quería cumplir sus sueños." dijo Rachel sentándose de nuevo en la cama. "Cuando me obtuve mi título en la universidad. Después de un par de relaciones que terminaron de forma abrupta y problemática, y con el recuerdo del amor que tenía por ella, me fui a NY. Me habían dicho que estaba ahí, pero además quería dejar este pueblo. Este campus. Llegué a NY con 24 años, conseguí trabajo en una escuela secundaria y me dedique a conocer la ciudad. A buscar algo nuevo. Pero cada cosa era nueva para mi. Vivir sola en un departamento. Salir a bares solo de homosexuales y caminar con tu pareja de la mano."

"¿Por qué volviste?"

"Porque NY no era lo mío. Mi idea no era tampoco venir de guardiana a la escuela. Era solo de profesora. Vivir en el pueblo. Pero a comienzos del verano, mientras hacía compras, me encontré a Cassandra. Por un momento pensé que los sentimientos seguían ahí, así que nuestra relación comenzó como si nunca hubiera terminado. Pero esa ya no era la mujer de la que según yo me había enamorado a los 18 años. Era alguien completamente diferente"

Santana sabía como terminaba la historia. Ella misma las había logrado separar, haciendo que la promiscuidad de Cassandra se supiera. Que todos los padres se enteraran de que una de las guardianas se acostaba con sus amigas.

"¿Eso nos pasará a nosotras?" la pregunta Santana la hizo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

"Si estamos destinadas a estar juntas, Santana, seguramente que no."

"¿Crees que estamos destinadas a estar juntas?" preguntó la latina.

"Me gusta pensar que si. Me gusta imaginar que de acá a unos años vas a volver y el amor va a seguir ahí" dijo Rachel.

"Nuestra diferencia de edad no es tan grande"

"No lo es."

"Quizás yo me canse antes de la gran ciudad, y de la vida distinta a la de este pueblo que gira en torno a esta escuela."

"Quizás"

"Y estoy segura de que no te volverás una adicta al sexo como Cassandra"

Lo último hizo reír a Rachel. Santana sonrió al escucharla hacerlo. Sabía que en el fondo, la risa de Rachel, ésta risa, sincera, sin ningún tipo de límites, no se le iba a olvidar nunca. Mientras reía, la profesora se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, mirando al techo. La latina solo tenía ojos para ella. Hasta que la pregunta cruzó por su cabeza y esperó que Rachel terminara de reírse.

"¿De esto hablaste con mis padres?" preguntó Santana.

Rachel giró despacio, pensando en que quizás no debería decirle. Pensando en que tal vez, todo lo que había hablado sea como un soplo de aire en Santana y le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Pero sabía que Santana tenía una madurez que nunca había visto en una joven de 19 años. Quizás porque estaba profundamente enamorada de ella.

"A tus padres le dije que te iba a dejar ir. Que no iba a romper tu corazón. Les dije que no te iba a decir que lo nuestro no significaba nada y que no te amaba." dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Preferirías que te dijera eso? ¿Qué no te amo?"

"No. Porque no sé realmente si lo haces."

"Si te dijera que no te amo, para que te vayas a la universidad lejos de aquí, sería lo mismo que sacarte el corazón y aplastarlo. Porque te irías deprimida, y no querrías hacer nada. Pensarías que todo esto fue solo una aventura. Y no es así para mi. Eso le dije a tus padres. Les dije que no iba a usar mis sentimientos de ninguna forma para hacerte quedar. Quiero que salgas de aquí, Santana. Así sea que me quede sola y triste, esperando por volverte a ver."

"¿Harías eso por mi?"

"Si. Porque te amo, Santana."

Esta vez, Santana no pudo contenerse. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente por su rostro y se acurrucó sobre la profesora, escuchando su corazón y abrazándola fuerte. Estuvieron así durante una hora. Las dos contentas, por que por fin una se había sacado eso del corazón, y la otra lo había escuchado.

"No pensé que me iba enamorar hasta este punto en el momento en que pasamos esa noche en Columbus. Y mientras nosotras avanzábamos en esto, más me iba enamorando. En el receso de invierno, esos días que pasamos separadas antes de la cena con tus padres, me di cuenta que era casi imposible. Vivía con ganas de verte, querer hablarte. Estaba desesperada por querer estar contigo. Cuando volvimos y después de esa charla con tus padres, me di cuenta que ya era tarde. Para mi ya no había vuelta a atrás. Ya no podía ser la profesora y guardiana de todas uds. sin que mis sentimientos se comenzaran a involucrar en mis decisiones." dijo Rachel mientras acariciaba el cabello de Santana. "Mientras todos pensaban que nosotras habíamos terminado, hablé con Sue y le dije que el año que viene quiero dar clases pero vivir afuera del campus. Aceptó sin pedirme explicaciones"

"¿Y eso por qué lo harías?" preguntó Santana

"Porque no quiero que a pesar de todo, cuando estés lejos y pensando que estaría haciendo Rachel, pienses que seguramente estoy con otra alumna. Demasiado voy a sufrir con el momento de nuestra separación como para que encima tener que soportar mensajes tuyos preguntando si me estoy acostando con alguien." dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Eso si podría hacerlo. No vas a ser la única que va a sufrir con esta separación, ¿sabes?" preguntó Santana.

"Lo sé" dijo Rachel.

"También te amo" dijo Santana. Sonrió al sentir como el corazón de la profesora latía más fuerte al escuchar sus palabras.

Los minutos siguieron pasando mientras las dos seguían en ese silencio post confesionario y sonriendo como tontas.

"Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es disfrutar, como nunca, los pocos meses de clases que nos quedan" dijo Santana sentándose encima de la profesora. "Tú y yo. Y también los momentos que podamos aprovechar cuando estemos en el verano antes de que yo me vaya."

"Eso también puede ser bueno. Pero vas a tener que hablar con tus padres." dijo Rachel

"Mis padres van a estar felices de que siga adelante con mis estudios, en una universidad fuera de este campus y encima que tú no hiciste nada para detenerme. Últimamente de lo único que hablan es de lo buena que eres conmigo" dijo Santana sonriendo. "Y de como me ayudas"

"Eso es bueno. Si en el camino volvemos a encontrarnos y a crear una relación, estoy segura de que les voy a caer bien a mis suegros" dijo Rachel.

"¿Crees que tendrás hijos para el momento en que nos volvamos a encontrar?" preguntó Santana. "Sería algo muy interesante"

"Me encantaría la idea de tener hijos, así que puedo decirte desde ahora, que debido a nuestra diferencia de edad, si nos encontramos de aquí a 10 años, y tengo un hijo o dos, antes de que saques conclusiones te pido que me preguntes como fue"

"Solicito lo mismo"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel al ver que Santana se sacaba la remera.

"Aprovecho la noche"

"Tendrías que dormir. Hace un par de noches que duermes mal."

"Por culpa de mi mejor amiga." dijo Santana.

"Además, acabamos de tener una conversación emocionalmente exhaustiva, así que deberías dormir." dijo Rachel.

"Pero no quiero dormir" dijo Santana mientras bostezaba.

"No, claro" dijo Rachel acostando a la latina al lado de ella y comenzando a cantar.

"Siempre quise escucharte cantar" dijo Santana con los ojos cerrados.

"Ahora tienes la oportunidad" dijo Rachel antes de volver a cantar hasta que la latina cayera completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Quedando menos de un mes para la graduación, Santana apareció en la habitación de Rachel un viernes a la noche con varios sobres que eran claramente respuestas de universidades. Igualmente la sorpresa se la llevó ella al encontrar toda la habitación cubierta con velas, menos aquello que iban a usar.<p>

Se quedó muda al frente de la mesa, buscando con la mirada a la profesora.

"¿Qué vamos a celebrar?" preguntó Santana cuando la encontró en la puerta de la habitación que antes usaba para dormir.

"A que universidades entraste." dijo Rachel apareciendo con un vestido de seda casi transparente. Pero que en realidad era un camisón.

"¿Eso merece celabración?" preguntó Santana

"Eso la merece" dijo Rachel. "O lo que quieras celebrar, en realidad no pensé bien que era lo que podíamos celebrar. Dije lo de la universidad cuando vi los sobres"

"¿Por lo menos va a haber comida?" preguntó Santana

"Va a haber comida" dijo Rachel. "Pero tendrías que ponerte algo mucho más cómodo"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana corriendo hacia el cuarto de Rachel para sacar un camisón igual pero rojo.

Cuando volvió a donde la profesora estaba, ya se encontraba la mesa servida y Rachel decidió que esa noche la iba a dejar tomar vino.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Santana

"Siempre y cuando no me acuses con tus amigas. Sería muy malo que aparecieran esas dos a cualquier hora buscando alcohol" dijo Rachel llenando la copa de la latina.

"Entonces cierro mi boca" dijo Santana. Rachel sabía que era cierto, porque con Quinn las cosas no parecían mejorar. Las dos rubias ahora pasaban cada segundo del día juntas, no hacía falta que estuvieran haciendo el amor y en el momento en que Santana volvía a su habitación, recibía un eterno monólogo del porque era mejor que intentara algo con Tina, quien parecía haberse calmado y se mantenía a la distancia de la latina, generaban discusiones.

"¿Cómo están las cosas con Quinn?" preguntó Rachel.

"No sé. Ya entro en la habitación con los auriculares." dijo Santana agarrando los sobres y poniéndolos en la mesa.

"¿Cuál quieres que abramos primero?" preguntó la profesora.

"NY o L.A, los otros no me interesan" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo. ¿Quieres abrirlos tu?"

"No, no. Tú y dime si es bueno o malo"

"Bueno" dijo la profesora buscando entre todos los sobres los dos que Santana había pedido y abriéndolos rápidamente.

"Podría haber sido un poco más de ceremonia" dijo Santana. "Algo más lento, con más suspenso"

"No, es mejor así. Como si abrieras un regalo. Trae suerte" dijo Rachel leyendo rápidamente las dos cartas. "Te lo dije" agregó entregándole las cartas a Santana.

"¿Entré en las dos?" preguntó Santana

"En las dos" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Ahora si, celebremos" dijo Santana sacándose el camisón y dejando a Rachel con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>El domingo Quinn esperaba a Santana en la habitación. Preocupada por su amiga que parecía feliz. Completamente feliz sin recordar que en poco tiempo se separaría de Rachel.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá sola?" preguntó Santana al ver a Quinn en la habitación. "Además es temprano para que alguien vuelva un domingo"

"¿Y tú que estás haciendo en la habitación ahora?" preguntó Quinn

"Te vi entrar, Quinn. Vine a ver que había pasado" dijo Santana sentándose en su cama.

"Quería hablar contigo. Obviamente con Tina y mi novia dando vueltas por la escuela es algo casi imposible." dijo Quinn

"No me vengas con lo de la amistad ahora, Quinn" dijo Santana.

"Si, podía imaginar que ibas a responder así" dijo Quinn al darse cuenta de que Santana estaba enojado. "Pero, en poco tiempo nos vamos a separar. Después de todos los años que hemos estado viviendo juntas, compartiendo habitación y secretos."

"Vamos a seguir en contacto." dijo Santana. "De la misma manera en que estuvimos en contacto estos meses."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una mala amiga." dijo Quinn. "Y reincido en mis errores, dígase volver a insistir contigo y con Tina para darle algún tipo de alegría a mi novia. Pero también quiero verte feliz, San."

"¿Acaso no lo soy?"

"Te vas a separar de Rachel cuando terminen las clases" dijo Quinn firmemente dejando sus palabras en el aire. Esperando una reacción de Santana.

"Lo sé" dijo la latina.

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué?"

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien. El tema en cuestión que estás planteando ya fue discutido." dijo Santana. "No deberías preocuparte por mi. Salvo por dejar de intentar emparejarme con Tina"

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn.

"Si, lo sé."

* * *

><p>La noche antes de la graduación, Rachel y Santana no durmieron. Pasaron toda la noche despidiéndose de sus cuerpos. De sus besos. Y repitiéndose que se amaban.<p>

Hasta que Santana se levantó para ponerse la túnica de graduación y con una lágrima le dijo adiós a su profesora.

Sabían que se verían la semana siguiente en el pueblo, pero igual toda su historia había sido creada y vivida dentro de las paredes de ese dormitorio.

Rachel esperó que la latina dejara su habitación antes de largarse a llorar. Estuvo dos horas abrazada a su almohada, donde todavía tenía el olor de Santana.

Se levantó y se bañó, rogando que no se notaran sus ojos rojos cuando tuviera que dar los diplomas.

Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Su mudanza iba a ser rápida, ya había ido guardando en cajas todo lo que iba a llevarse y en el último fin de semana lo llevó a la mansión de sus padres.

Solo quedaba la ropa, que salvo lo que había usado el día anterior y lo que usaría ese día, estaba en una valija.

Incluía también una remera que le había sacado alguna vez a Santana.

S&R

Cuando mencionaron el nombre de Santana, fue Rachel quien estaba designada a entregarle el diploma. Las dos se miraron a los ojos y supieron lo difícil que iba a ser separarse en un tiempo socialmente aceptable en el momento del abrazo.

Rachel vio a los López sonreír y aplaudir mientras ellas se abrazaban y se separó de Santana tratando de ocultar más lágrimas que aparecieron en sus ojos.

De repente toda la ceremonia había terminado y cada una de las alumnas se fue con sus padres, a vaya saber que fiesta.

Rachel cargó sus maletas en el auto, y caminó hacia la dirección.

"Es extraño. Casi como ella, pero no como ella. Espero que no termines acostándote con todas tus futuras alumnas" dijo Sue recibiendo la llave del dormitorio.

"Por esa razón me voy. No quiero terminar como ella. ¿Sabe donde está?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿La vas a ir a buscar?" preguntó Sue

"No. Pude darme cuenta de que sería inútil" dijo Rachel. "Solo...no sé."

"Querías saber si en algún punto tú y ella eran parecidas. Pero no. Creo que son más parecidas a Emma y a mi"

"¿Por qué lo dice?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Yo también dejé el campus cuando ella se fue, Rachel. Ahora retírate, seguramente en tu mansión podrás divertirte más que en este lugar."

Rachel asintió y dejó el campus.

Por lo menos, tenía unos cuantos días para acomodarse en la mansión antes de hacer más cosas.

* * *

><p>El mensaje le llegó el lunes a la mañana.<p>

La invitaban de nuevo a cenar a lo de los López, y esta vez se le pedía que se quedara a dormir.

Rachel sabía que esa noche iba a ser la última que vería a Santana y decidió que lo mejor era llorar durante toda esa mañana, y parte de la tarde.

El mensaje lo había enviado la joven latina, quien solo puso la invitación. Pero Rachel se dio cuenta de que ella también sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que estuvieran juntas, porque cuando estaba por entrar a bañarse para la cena, recibió un mensaje diciendo: **No puedo dejar de llorar.**

Rachel no quería ir, pero no era porque no quisiera ver a Santana. Quería atrasar el momento lo más posible.

Igualmente tenía que ir. Se merecían despedirse.

S&R

Llegó a la mansión de los López, y la recibió el mismo mayordomo. El hombre la guío hacia el comedor en donde los padres de Santana estaban ahí esperándola.

"Rachel, que gusto verte" dijo Maribel acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Lucas.

"Las vamos a dejar solas, esta noche. Tienen tiempo hasta mañana a la tarde. Partimos a Puerto Rico por el resto del verano y volveremos directamente para acomodar a Santana en NY." dijo Maribel.

"Sigue al mayordomo" le dijo Lucas y Rachel hizo exactamente eso.

Fue guiada esta vez hasta un cuarto en la zona más lejana de la casa. Y el mayordomo abrió una puerta dejándola pasar.

Santana esperaba en el medio de la habitación, ansiosa, y vestida solo con un jean y una remera negra. Al ver a la profesora, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

"No nos vamos a poder ver en todo el verano" dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la profesora.

"Me lo acaban de decir." dijo Rachel acariciando la espalda de Santana.

"Dicen que es lo mejor para que empecemos a olvidarnos. ¿Crees que es lo mejor?" preguntó Santana mirando a los ojos de la profesora.

"¿Y tú que opinas?" preguntó Rachel

"Creo que si. Si te llego a ver durante todo el verano, me voy a encadenar en esta casa para no tener que ir NY."

"Tienes que ir" dijo Rachel.

"Dime una razón por la que me dejas ir. Dame una razón por la que no me tengo que quedar."

Rachel miró a Santana y después a su alrededor. Vio un pequeño sofá y guío la mano de la latina hasta sentarse, haciendo que Santana se sentara sobre ella.

"Si te quedas, por mi, ¿qué vas a hacer? Nada. Y de aquí a un tiempo te amargarás, porque escucharás historias de tus amigas en su universidad, y las fiestas, y muchas cosas más. Y la culpa recaería sobre mi, y yo te respondería diciéndote que yo no te pedí quedarte y pelearíamos hasta cansarnos." dijo Rachel

"¿Te pasó?"

"Algo parecido, si"

"¿Y si me voy?"

"Si te vas, puedes llegar a conocer el amor de tu vida, o puedes darte cuenta que yo lo era."

"Si conozco al amor de mi vida, ¿qué pasaría contigo?"

"Siempre seré tu primer amor."

"Pero no el último" dijo Santana tristemente.

"No lo sabes, quizás no conozcas a tu verdadero amor, porque ya lo conociste" dijo Rachel.

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Santana.

"Si." dijo Rachel.

"¿Crees que es lo mejor que pasemos esta noche juntas, como despedida?"

"Creo que si." dijo Rachel. "Lo que podemos hacer es pasar esta noche juntas."

Y lo hicieron juntas. Se amaron, cada vez, como si fuera la última vez. Hablaron y rieron, y jugaron (aunque esos juegos eran para dentro de una alcoba, las dos lo disfrutaron). Era como un fin de semana, mucho más corto, y con la alegría con tiempo de acabado.

* * *

><p>El mayordomo golpeó la puerta cerca de las 7 de la tarde del día siguiente. Santana que sabía que esa iba a ser la hora límite, había llorado una vez más y se había aferrado a Rachel, quien también lloraba.<p>

Cuando el mayordomo vio la puerta abrirse, se sorprendió al no ver a la latina en la habitación.

"Espero que haya terminado todo bien" dijo el mayordomo guiando a Rachel hacia la puerta de entrada. "Es raro que no haya salido a despedirla"

"No creo que pudiéramos haber llorado más" dijo Rachel despacio. El mayordomo asintió y miró a Rachel mientras caminaban. De reojo solo pudo ver el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sabía que Santana estaría en peor estado que ella.

Vio a la profesora subirse al auto y partir.

"Hasta pronto" dijo el mayordomo. Sabía que no iba a ser la última vez que vería a Rachel Berry en esa mansión. Y no sería la última vez que vería a esa mujer amando a la niña.

* * *

><p><strong>1 año después<strong>

Santana seguía en NY. Rachel seguía en sus recuerdos, pero ahora amaba a alguien más. Ella se llamaba Dani. Era camarera en uno de los restaurantes a los que Santana le gustaba frecuentar.

Y la relación parecía ir muy bien, y sus estudios todavía eran mejores. Así que a veces recordaba a Rachel, y en silencio le agradecía la oportunidad de conocer el mundo.

S&R

Rachel mientras tanto, recordaba a Santana pero sabía que el tiempo debía seguir su curso. Sobre todo ahora que estaba escuchando lo que su mejor amigo le estaba pidiendo.

Cuando ella aceptó, Kurt lloró de alegría y salió corriendo a contarle a su pareja.

Rachel iba a llevar en su vientre al hijo o hija de Kurt.

Sonrió al recordar que una vez le dijo a Santana que quizás cuando volviera a verla ella sería madre.

* * *

><p><strong>4 años después<strong>

Se volvieron a ver en la fiesta de graduación de los 5 años.

Santana entró con un vestido púrpura acentuando sus curvas y una pequeña morena colgada de su brazo izquierdo, con un vestido negro.

Rachel estaba con un vestido rojo, un poco suelto, cuidando la entrada. Las alumnas solían querer colarse, y mientras las guardianas intentaban controlar la puerta de acceso de sus dormitorios, las profesoras debían controlar el salón de fiestas.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, las dos se quedaron mirándose durante una eternidad aunque fueron unos minutos. La mujer que estaba al lado de Santana se aburrió y caminó hacia la barra.

Rachel esperó durante una hora antes de salir rumbo al baño. No supo bien que era lo que estaba esperando, pero necesitaba salir.

Santana la siguió con la mirada, esperando el momento que ahora estaba sucediendo. Sabía que Rachel no iba a detenerse en los baños. Algo dentro de si misma le decía eso.

El salón de fiestas se comunicaba con las aulas, y hacia allí se dirigió Santana.

La encontró en la primer aula a la derecha, sentada en el escritorio principal, mirando los pupitres. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la puerta se abrió y Santana pasó el seguro.

Si volvió a encontrar sus ojos cuando la latina se paró delante de ella.

"Pareciera que la edad no te hubiera alcanzado. Estás igual a ese día" dijo Rachel tratando de no recordar en voz alta la última vez que se vieron.

"Te siento diferente" dijo Santana haciendo un paso hacia adelante y poniendo sus manos en las rodillas de la profesora.

Rachel no dijo nada, en ese momento, pero sus piernas se abrieron haciendo que Santana entrara entre ellas.

"¿Tu novia...?" preguntó cuando vio el rostro de la latina acercarse al suyo.

"Ya veníamos medio mal. Y cuando le presente a mis padres, surgió algo que yo no me había dado cuenta." dijo Santana moviendo su nariz con la de Rachel.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel sintiendo como las manos de Santana levantaban la parte inferior de su vestido.

"Que físicamente se parece a ti. Quizás inconscientemente la elegí por eso." dijo Santana decidiendo que lo mejor era terminar la conversación con un beso.

Un beso que hizo que las dos terminaran acostadas sobre el escritorio, buscando rápidamente la entrepierna de la otra, y penetrándose con urgencia.

Habían pasado 5 años sin que se tocaran, sin que se besaran y las dos sabían que después de esa noche, iban a pasar más años sin hacerlo.

Sus labios no se separaron ni una sola vez, ni siquiera cuando sus caderas aumentaron de velocidad o cuando fueron golpeadas por el orgasmo.

Eran una sola persona demostrando que se habían extrañado.

A pesar de que en el momento de separarse ninguna de las dos dijera lo que realmente sentían. Seguían sintiendo.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras bajaban del orgasmo. Y se separaron despacio, antes de quedarse frente a frente, de pie, acomodándose la ropa.

"Soy madre" dijo Rachel enderezándose.

"Felicitaciones" dijo Santana sonriendo. "Pero ¿cómo?"

"Un amigo mío, que estaba en pareja, me pidió cargar a su hijo. Cuando el tratamiento funcionó, ellos se separaron. Pero decidí quedarme con ella, y mi amigo es el padre. No vive en el pueblo, pero viene seguido."

"Me alegro por ti." dijo Santana atreviéndose a abrazarla. No solo por felicitarla, sino por sentirla entre sus brazos una vez más.

"Deberías ir primero. Seguro tu novia te debe estar buscando" dijo Rachel.

"Se la veía muy amigable con Tina" dijo Santana dejando un beso en su frente. "Tenías razón. Tenía que salir a conocer el mundo."

"Tardaste 5 años para darme la razón." dijo Rachel tratando de ocultar la tristeza.

"Puede ser que tarde todavía un poco más en darme cuenta de la verdad" dijo Santana caminando hasta la puerta del aula. "Pero te sigo extrañando, si eso significa algo. Y creo que ya viví demasiado también"

"Yo también" dijo Rachel y la latina dejó el aula sabiendo que lo decía porque la seguía extrañando.

* * *

><p><strong>2 años después<strong>

Rachel estaba con su hija en el parque, mirándola jugar con unas cuantas amigas. Era el fin del verano, y esa misma tarde debía enviarla de nuevo a la escuela.

A pesar de que no había querido enviarla a la escuela, sabía que era la mejor opción. Solo que no le gustaba no tener a su hija durante la semana.

Aunque la podía ver en clases.

Kurt estuvo de acuerdo en que la enviaran a esa escuela.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando le pareció ver pasar a Santana, hablando con su madre cerca de la calle.

No se levantó, porque su hija corrió hacia ella, diciendo que era tiempo para un helado.

S&R

Cuando Rachel volvió a su mansión esa noche, se encontró con que alguien la esperaba en el living. Entró y no vio a nadie, hasta que una voz la hizo girar rápidamente.

"7 años y sin embargo, volví" dijo Santana

"¿Volviste?" preguntó Rachel

"Volví. No encontré al amor de mi vida y eso que lo intenté Rachel. Y además, es como dijiste. El camino nos iba a volver a juntar"

"Viniste hasta mi casa, por supuesto que nos iba a juntar"

"No lo digo por eso, Rachel. Lo digo porque todavía te sigo amando, y sé que tú sigues amándome"

"Estás muy segura de eso"

"¿Me vas a decir que no? Sin mediar palabras, nos volvimos a acostar después de cinco años."

"Tendríamos que empezar despacio. Volver a conocernos."

"Por mi no hay problema" dijo Santana acercándose a besar a su profesora.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Lo terminé! Tengan en cuenta que me costó e hice lo mejor que pude. Casi lo imposible. Pero es un subibaja de emociones, creo._

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Quiero hacerlo cortito, pero sepan que en mayo va a existir una nueva Semana Pezberry :D felicidad para mi!_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y followers!_

_**Lopz:** igual lo saqué, jajaja en este se sabe bien lo que pasa con Tina. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**MacielSL:** jajaja puros celos! jajaja se fue Tina, nomas! Saludos! Muchas gracias por la review!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja no te dejé tan así, acá está. Si, Rachel ni la siguió. Desde mi punto de vista, fue maduro de parte de las dos. Seguir adelante esperando el momento para volver a estar juntas si en realidad así era su destino. Andru, muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Kitties, las dejo!_

_Voy a seguir con el especial de las aventuras ahora que terminé con esto._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	104. Sucesos con Secreto Cont cap 41

**Título: ****Sucesos con Secreto**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****7,513**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Santana y Rachel siguen juntas, y finalmente están en la última semana de clases de la secundaria. Se irán juntas. Pero ¿cómo van a soportar los pequeños y extraños sucesos que comienzan a su alrededor? O algo así, porque es casi cualquier cosa. Continuación capítulo 41 – El Secreto. G!P Rachel.**

**Rating: ****M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****05/04/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Sucesos con Secreto.<strong>**

Era un gran problema que Brittany supiera que Rachel tenía un (enorme) pene entre sus piernas. La rubia, obviamente, se lo había contado a su novio, quien rodó rápidamente hasta la pequeña morena la última semana de clases.

"Rachel" dijo Artie con una sonrisa.

"Hola Artie" dijo Rachel mirándolo confundida. No sabía si el joven iba a seguir rodando hacia algún lado o iba a quedarse en el medio del pasillo, mirándola. "¿Nos vamos a quedar en el pasillo o vamos a seguir hacia algún lugar de esta escuela en donde no nos estén mirando como unos idiotas.? Más de lo normal"

"Tendríamos que hablar, sobre un tema..." dijo Artie bajando su mirada hacia la entrepierna de Rachel, mientras se preguntaba como hacía para ocultarlo.

"Voy a esconderme en un pozo muy profundo" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada. La sola mirada de Artie le hizo darse cuenta de que era de lo que quería hablar, y no sabía hacia donde podía huir.

"No, por favor..." dijo Artie volviendo a mirar a los ojos de Rachel y descubriendo que ya la pequeña morena no estaba más ahí.

"¿Cómo hiciste para lograr eso?" preguntó Quinn quien había observado la interacción y se había quedado sorprendida por la velocidad con la que Rachel Berry había desaparecido.

"Solo metí la pata" dijo Artie comenzando a rodar lejos de Quinn Fabray. Lo más lejos posible, antes de que el rumor llegue a su novia y de su novia a la novia de Rachel.

S&R

"¡Hola San!" dijo Brittany sentándose en la mesa en donde estaba su amiga mirando su comida confundida. Pensaba que podía haber sucedido con Rachel, ya que había huido antes del primer periodo y no respondía los mensajes.

"¿Crees que si llamo a mi madre para saber de Rachel quedará como si estuviera muy loca?" preguntó Santana

"¿Por qué llamarías a tu madre para saber de tu novia?" preguntó Artie rodando al lado de su novia. "Aunque tendrías que llamar a tu novia para saber de ella."

"Mi novia no está contestando mensajes" dijo Santana. "¿Y desde cuándo hablamos tan abiertamente de mi relación con Rachel? No sé si recuerdan que les habíamos comentado que queríamos mantener en secreto, hasta la fiesta de graduación, que somos pareja"

"Tendrías que intentar hablar con tu novia" dijo Artie asintiendo. Había pasado toda una mañana y no habían existido consecuencias de lo que había sucedido y pretendía que no hubieran consecuencias hasta finalizar el día. Era más fácil esconderse de Santana fuera de la escuela que dentro de la misma.

"¿Por qué tanta insistencia?" preguntó Santana mirando a Artie que comenzó a rodar despacio hacia atrás.

"Por nada" dijo Artie quedándose quieta porque en ese momento vio la figura de Quinn caminar hacia ellos.

"Brittany, ¿qué está tratando de ocultar robocop?" preguntó Santana.

"No tengo idea" dijo la rubia.

"Tendrías que ver como Artie hizo correr a Rachel esta mañana." dijo Quinn deteniéndose al lado de la mesa, ignorante a lo que estaban hablando. "No sé que le dijo y Berry corrió rápidamente. Como si fuera parte del viento" agregó antes de seguir su camino hasta otra mesa en donde estaban el resto de los chicos del coro.

Santana clavó su mirada en Artie, quien prefirió esta vez rodar lo más rápido posible gritando que todo era culpa de Brittany.

"No sé de que está hablando" dijo la rubia.

"Britt...¿le contaste a Artie sobre eso que no tenías que contar?" preguntó Santana

"Probablemente si, porque no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando" dijo Brittany.

La latina giró sus ojos y levantó sus cosas, dejando la bandeja de comida al lado del tacho de basura y abandonando el comedor.

"¿Se fue?" preguntó Artie apareciendo por otro lado.

"Si. Aunque va a estar enojada un rato largo hasta que encuentre a Rachel. ¿Qué le dijiste?" preguntó Brittany

"En realidad quería preguntarle algunas posiciones sexuales" dijo el joven.

"Si, es muy aburrido que siempre estés ahí tirado" dijo Brittany

"Si, pero...mi padre preparó la habitación para que pudiéramos probar otras cosas." dijo Artie.

"Entonces tendrías que hablar con Rachel." dijo Brittany

"Para eso fui" dijo Artie.

S&R

Santana encontró a Rachel en el único lugar en el que podía llegar a esconderse sin tener que ir a su casa y decirles a su padre lo que podría haber sucedido.

Su auto.

No el auto de Rachel en si. El auto de Santana.

"¿Estás ahí desde que saliste corriendo como el viento en el pasillo?" preguntó Santana después de entrar en su auto y sentarse al lado de Rachel. Como podía porque la diva estaba acostada en el asiento trasero.

"Si" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó la latina tratando de acostarse encima o al lado de ella.

"Nada. Solo dijo que teníamos que hablar y miró mi entrepierna y ahí me di cuenta" dijo Rachel acomodándose para que Santana quedara acostada directamente sobre ella.

"Ya reté a Britt. Pero ella seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención. Creo que siente envidia" dijo Santana cuando quedó encima de ella. "Igualmente no tienes que sentirte avergonzada. Conociendo un poco a Artie estoy segura de que se acercó para pedirte consejos. Después de todo, Brittany suele decir en voz alta que su vida sexual es satisfactoria pero que él siempre está ahí tirado"

"¿Crees que fue solo por eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Estoy segura. Pero eso es porque no debe saber el tamaño real, y como lo usas. Porque puedo asegurarte que ahí serías lo único de lo que hablaría." dijo Santana moviéndose para estimular lo que sabía que a su novia le gustaba.

Pero Rachel no volvió a hablar, simplemente agarró el rostro de Santana entre sus manos y estrelló sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Santana respondió el beso mientras lograba la fricción para poder sentir el bulto que estaba buscando.

Pero igualmente, primero tenía que calmar a Rachel. Sabía que su novia estaba un poco traumatizada porque una persona más sabía de su secreto.

Y cuando su mano comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Rachel, buscando el destino que estaba en el medio de las piernas.

Pero una luz brillante las distrajo, haciendo que abrieran los ojos y miraran hacia la ventanilla que tenían sobre sus cabezas.

Quinn Fabray las saludaba con una mano, mientras en la otra tenía un celular, que obviamente había funcionado como cámara de fotos.

"Genial. No vamos a llegar a la fiesta de promoción como una sorpresa" dijo Santana dejando un beso en los labios de Rachel. "Además de que nos arruinó el momento."

"Por lo menos no vio el..." dijo Rachel haciendo una seña hacia abajo.

"Lástima. Se va a sentir tan celosa el día que se entere." dijo Santana levantándose y quedando arrodillada encima de la diva. Sabía que su novia debía calmarse. "¿La próxima vez que pase algo así, durante estos días, podrías avisarme que estás aquí?"

"¿Pensaste que me había ido a algún otro lado?" preguntó Rachel sentándose mientras pensaba en Finn para quitarse las ganas que tenía de hacer el amor con Santana.

"dajkfdajñ" dijo Santana despacio.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia.

"Pensé que habías ido con mi madre" dijo la latina. "Como es tu doctora y todo eso."

"Sabes que no iría con tu madre a solas sin avisarte. Sé como te pones de solo pensarlo. Sé que te molesta solo pensarlo" dijo Rachel

"Todavía es un tema sensible" dijo la latina mirando hacia la entrepierna de la diva y notando que ya todo estaba en calma.

"Si, lo sé. Por eso no iría nunca sola a ver a tu madre" dijo Rachel.

"¿Volverías a clase? Sé que ya tienes todo listo y que no te hace falta siquiera venir a la escuela esta semana, pero me gusta saber que voy a verte en los pasillos" dijo Santana abriendo la puerta trasera para salir del auto.

"Lo haré. Pero además porque no voy a dejarte enfrentar a todos esos sola" dijo la diva.

"Ni yo" dijo Puckerman apareciendo de repente, por detrás del auto de Santana. "Vi a Quinn corriendo alegre después de tomar una foto, así que supongo que las vio teniendo sexo y que ahora sale a contar lo que vio con pruebas. Por si nadie le cree."

"No nos vio teniendo sexo" dijo Rachel bajando del auto.

"Qué lástima. Aunque no tanto. Prefiero ser el primero que vea eso." dijo Noah pasando sus dos brazos por los hombros de las dos morenas. "Ahora, ¿qué tiene la foto?"

"A nosotras besándonos" dijo Santana

"Bueno, es momento de enfrentar a las masas. Para este momento, seguramente Quinn le envió la foto a Jacob, y Finn está gritando que todo tiene que ver con él" dijo Noah mirando a las morenas. "Así que, deja que Rachel se quede conmigo, por si tienen que separarse. Va a estar más segura"

"¿Segura de qué?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Me van a matar, Noah? No quiero morir tan joven" dijo la diva comenzando a temblar.

"¿Por qué no cierras la boca, Puckerman?" dijo Santana saliendo del abrazo del joven y caminando para detenerse al frente de la diva. "Respira, no te van a hacer nada."

"En..." comenzó a decir Puck, pero al ver la cara de enojo de Santana, decidió que lo mejor era cerrar la boca.

"Respira" dijo Santana.

S&R

Rachel demoró 10 minutos y cuando volvieron a entrar en la escuela, el timbre para un nuevo periodo ya había sonado.

"Si Quinn no nos hubiera interrumpido con su nueva obsesión por el periodismo gráfico, en estos momentos estaría entrando con una gran sonrisa demostrando mi orgasmo" dijo Santana con la mano pegada a la de la diva. No la iba a dejar sola, menos cuando tenían la siguiente clase juntas.

"Y yo también" dijo Noah.

"Creo que no es eso lindo" dijo Rachel.

Algunos estudiantes todavía estaban en el pasillo, corriendo para intentar llegar a tiempo o no muy tarde. Pero en cuanto veían a las morenas, se detenían un segundo a observarlas detenidamente antes de seguir su camino.

"Creo que ya lo saben" dijo Santana

"No te equivocas" dijo Noah atrayendo la atención hacia él, que estaba mirando su celular. "Quinn efectivamente envió la foto a Jacob y ya está en la red"

"No pierde el tiempo. ¿Quieres decirme que es lo que le pasa a esa rubia?" preguntó Santana a nadie en particular.

"No lo sé. Hasta aquí las puedo acompañar." dijo Noah deteniéndose en la puerta del aula en donde las morenas tenían clases. "Las veo a la salida."

S&R

Cuando el día terminó, Rachel estaba completamente cansada de intentar no mirar a todos los que la miraban a ella. Santana, mientras tanto, estaba completamente cansada de evitar no reaccionar ante las miradas de todos los demás alumnos.

Noah estaba orgulloso de ser el guardaespaldas de las morenas, mientras Artie estaba avergonzado porque se sentía culpable porque ahora todos lo sabían.

Entraron los cuatro a Glee, juntos, y todos las miraron. Incluso Schuester.

Kurt sonrió y empezó a aplaudir, mientras algunos miraban sorprendidos.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Schuester. Ya estaba en el aula como algún tipo de milagro, y no entendía que estaba pasando.

"¿No se enteró? Rachel y Santana estaban besándose en uno de los autos en el recreo. Y le sacaron una foto y la subieron al blog de Jacob." dijo Tina

"¿Besándose?¿Cómo en la boca?" preguntó Schuester.

"No, besos de esquimal" dijo Noah Puckerman

"Oh, eso es bueno" dijo Schuester

"¡Se estaban besando en la boca, hay lenguas en la maldita foto!" gritó Finn sacudiendo su celular al frente del profesor. "Eso no puede suceder, sr. Schuester. Rachel está haciendo esto para que yo la invite al baile de graduación"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn poniéndose de pie. "¡No está haciendo esto para que llamar tu atención! Esta haciendo esto para llamar mi atención"

"Quinn, acabas de tener un momento Hudson" dijo Santana lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rubia la escuchara.

"Por Dios, Santana tiene razón. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema de que ellas dos estén compartiendo fluidos corporales?" preguntó Quinn señalando a las morenas.

"Tú deberías saberlo, fuiste la que sacó la foto y se la envió a Jacob" dijo Santana

"Si, es cierto. A veces no entiendo que tiene tu...¿qué es?¿Es tu novia?" preguntó Quinn acercándose a la latina.

"Si, es mi novia" dijo Santana

"Mejor. A veces no entiendo que tiene tu novia que me irrita tanto" dijo Quinn

"No te irrita. Es que estás arrepentida de no haber aceptado su amistad las veces que te la ofreció" dijo Santana

"¿No van a terminar en algún momento con esta conversación inútil?"preguntó Schuester. "Finn está planteando un problema bastante serio"

"¿Qué problema?" preguntó Quinn

"Rachel está saliendo con Santana para ir al baile de graduación con él. En este caso, creo que tiene razón" dijo Schuester.

"¿Apoyar su estupidez es su forma de confortarlo por qué repitió el año?" preguntó Noah

"¡Ey!" dijo Finn. "Brittany también repitió el año"

"No lo repitió. Aprobé los últimos exámenes y logré la nota suficiente para pasar de año. Así que yo me gradúo el viernes" dijo la rubia.

"¡Ja!" dijo Kurt señalando a su hermanastro.

"Eres su hermano, Kurt" dijo Mercedes.

"Cierto. Igual, ¡Ja!" repitió Kurt.

"Esperen, ¿esto es algo para atacar a Finn? Me podrían haber avisado y traía una gran lista de cosas que decirle." dijo Sam

"No creo que esto sea para atacar a Finn" dijo Schuester. "Esto es porque Rachel está haciendo cosas para llamar la atención de Finn"

"Señor Schuester, creo que es conveniente para todos nosotros que a esta altura del año deje de mostrar favoritismo hacia Finn. Después de todo ya se nos acaba la secundaria." dijo Mike

"¿Desde cuándo hablas tanto?" preguntó Mercedes

"Siempre puedo hablar, simplemente muchas veces elijo no hacerlo" dijo Mike.

"Esto está completamente desvirtuado" dijo Rachel en voz baja, solo para que Santana lo escuche.

"Rachel, yo te llevo al baile de graduación, por favor" dijo Finn

"Ya tengo quien me invitó" dijo la diva. "Igualmente de no tenerlo no iría contigo Finn. ¿Cómo quedaría mi popularidad si voy con alguien que repite?"

"Berry, no entiendo porque no fuimos amigas antes. Pero ahora que estás con Santana, te vas a convertir en mi mejor amiga." dijo Quinn

"Esto es demasiado extraño hasta para mi" dijo Artie.

"Yo ya no sé si estamos en glee o en un extraño mundo parelelo en donde están grabando una comedia" dijo Tina

"No te preocupes que yo tampoco" dijo Sam

"Miren, Rachel, irás con Finn al baile de graduación" dijo Schuester.

"No puede ordenarme eso. A no ser que sea uno de mis tres padres, cosa que agradezco que no es, no puede ordenarme nada" dijo la diva.

"Pero soy tu profesor" dijo Schuester

"Igual no puede ordenarme nada. Yo voy a ir con Santana, mi novia, al baile de graduación. Le guste a ud. y a Finn, o no les guste." dijo Rachel

"Estás sexy, eso me gusta" dijo Santana

"Yo creo que es momento de irnos." dijo Noah poniéndose de pie. "¿Quieren que hagamos una fiesta?" preguntó mirando a todos menos a Finn y a Schuester.

"Esa idea me gusta" dijo Mike imitando al jugador de football.

"Pero es la última clase de glee" dijo Schuester.

"La cual ud. puede tener con su favorito" dijo Quinn siguiendo a las morenas que ya habían dejado el aula.

S&R

Rachel y Santana habían visto como sus compañeros del coro habían tomado todo el alcohol que podían y se habían puesto a cantar, antes de escabullirse escaleras arriba de la casa de Noah Puckerman y encerrarse en una de las habitaciones.

Santana, por las dudas, decidió revisar los armarios y el cuarto de baño, antes de darse vuelta y encontrarse con Rachel mirándola.

"¿Te gusta algo?" preguntó sensualmente. Aunque estaba con el uniforme de las porristas, sabía que Rachel todavía seguía excitada de lo que había sucedido hace ya muchas horas atrás en el auto.

"¿Crees que ya que nosotras estamos fuera del closet en toda la escuela, podrán enterarse de mi secreto?" preguntó la diva caminando hacia Santana y metiendo sus manos debajo de la pollera del uniforme.

"No vamos a lograr que ellos sepan de tu secreto. Brittany dice tantas cosas borracha, que nadie lo va a recordar mañana, si es que lo llega a decir" dijo Santana mirando la cama. Después de todo, estaban justo al lado.

"Eso espero" dijo Rachel comenzando a bajar la pequeña calza y la ropa interior de Santana, sin tocar el uniforme.

"¿No me vas a sacar el uniforme?" preguntó Santana recordando levemente auqella vez en el baño en la que Rachel perdió la razón.

"Hoy quiero...si, mejor saquemos el uniforme" dijo Rachel

"No, está bien. Déjalo puesto. Parece que te excita de solo pensar..." pero Santana no terminó de hablar porque Rachel la estaba besando y tirándolas a las dos en la cama.

Estaban en la casa de un amigo que no sabía el secreto que Rachel escondía, así que la latina sabía que por esa razón ambas estaban completamente alertas, en cierta forma. Sabía que no iban a terminar completamente desnudas, y que iba a ser algo sin demasiado juego previo.

Santana gimió al sentir la cabeza del miembro de Rachel pasar por sus labios inferiores, y volvió a hacerlo, mucho más fuerte al sentir como la diva la penetraba despacio.

Rachel mientras tanto, solo miraba los gestos de Santana. Pensando en que tenía que ser rápida y satisfactoria si no querían que alguien las comenzara a buscar.

Pero no podía ser rápida cuando estaba dentro de Santana. Le gustaba sentir su miembro entrando y saliendo, a la latina gemir por como la llenaba y escucharla decir una y otra vez lo grande que era. Pero solo porque era Santana, realmente cualquier otra persona le pondría los pelos de punta.

"No puedo entender como haces para no partirme al medio" dijo Santana agarrando en dos puños cabello de la diva y mirándola a los ojos. "Así que si quieres que esto sea rápido, empieza a embestirme con más fuerza, Berry, porque te necesito sentir bien adentro mío"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel

"No lo sé. Solo quiero sentirte bien adentro mío desde que salimos de glee" dijo Santana moviendo sus caderas con fuerza.

Rachel solo se dedicó a mover sus caderas e intentar llevar a Santana hasta el orgasmo. Eran muy pocas las veces en que necesitaba llevar su mano para estimular su clítoris. Y la diva agradeció que esa no era una de las situaciones. Porque sentía como Santana encerraba su miembro, haciendo casi imposible que pudiera moverse dentro de ella.

Mientras llegaban al orgasmo, las dos concentradas en los ojos de la otra, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Noah Puckerman y Quinn Fabray las estaban mirando.

Salieron despacio y cerraron la puerta completamente confundidos al respecto de lo que acababan de ver.

"Ya veremos como salimos de esta. No vieron nada, Rachel" dijo Santana al notar a la diva temblar encima de ella.

* * *

><p>"De acuerdo. Necesitamos una explicación lógica a lo que recordamos haber visto anoche" dijo Quinn sentándose junto a Noah al lado de Santana y de Rachel.<p>

Las dos morenas estaban en un pequeño patio almorzando y los dos jóvenes las habían buscado toda la mañana. Debido a que ya habían terminado con la mayoría de las materias, podían faltar a clases y además, tenían muchas horas libres. Siempre y cuando estuvieran presentes en el momento en que debían confirmar la asistencia. Y mantenerse dentro del edificio escolar.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo juntos abriendo la puerta de una habitación?" preguntó Santana. Iba a tratar de desviar la atención a lo que podrían o no haber visto.

"Hicimos una pregunta primero" dijo Quinn

"No, dijeron que necesitaban una explicación lógica a lo que podrían haber visto." dijo Santana

"Pero hablé primero, así que respóndame y les explico que estábamos haciendo." dijo Quinn.

"¿Cuál es tu duda, Quinn?" preguntó Santana. Trataba de mantenerse calmada, sobre todo por Rachel, que si llegaba a abrir la boca, iba a arruinar todo.

"Anoche me pareció ver las cuatro manos a la vista y las dos disfrutando enormemente. No sé si eso es normal en lesbianas, pero Rachel tenía el pantalón un poco abajo. Díganme que estaba muy borracha y que no estoy imaginando cosas" dijo Quinn

"No estás imaginando cosas. Rachel recibió un strap on ayer a la mañana. Cuando nos sacaste la foto en el auto, estábamos a punto de probarlo, ella lo tuvo puesto todo el día. Nos pudimos escapar un minuto durante la fiesta y lo probamos. Rápido. Porque estábamos en la casa de Puck" dijo la latina.

"¿Un strap on?" preguntó Quinn. "Además de que pensé que Rachel iba a llegar a los 25 años virgen, nunca me la imaginé usando un strap on"

"Completamente terrorífico imaginándote pensar en mi novia teniendo sexo" dijo Santana

"No me malentiendas." dijo Quinn

"Desde que estamos juntas, Rachel y yo hemos explorado el mundo de las relaciones sexuales. Y puede ser que porque no le gustaban los hombres, haya dicho que iba a llegar virgen a los 25. Y en nuestra exploración, descubrimos que nos gusta usar juguetes. A Rachel, más precisamente, le gusta usar juguetes, como un strap on, en mi. Por lo tanto, compró este que es un poco más grande que lo que veníamos usando y lo usó todo el día, hasta que pudo meterlo profundamente en mi" dijo Santana moviéndose incómoda al recordar el miembro de la diva dentro de ella.

"No tenías que ser tan descriptiva, tampoco." dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie y dejando a las morenas solas.

"¿Un strap on?'¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel en voz baja.

"Si querías le decía la verdad" dijo Santana. "Pero ahora le va a ir a decir a Puck. Y la muy maldita no nos explció que estaban haciendo juntos anoche"

"Un strap on" dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Estabas a punto de tener un ataque de pánico porque pensaste que se habían dado cuenta de eso." dijo Santana agarrando el miembro de la diva sobre la ropa.

"¿En serio lo tenías que agarrar?" preguntó Rachel tratando de sacar la mano de Santana de su miembro.

"Si. No voy a estar contando tu secreto. Es demasiado importante para mi." dijo la latina besando a su novia. "Además, deberías calmarte un poco."

"Casi nos descubren" dijo Rachel

"Pero no lo hicieron. Así que quédate tranquila" dijo Santana. "Y en el caso de que nos hayan descubierto, hemos visto que Quinn por alguna extraña razón, ahora nos defiende. Aprovechemos el momento. En tres días más estaremos lejos de este lugar."

"Hablando de eso..." dijo Rachel

"Ya discutimos el tema de la vivienda en NY." dijo Santana.

"No es eso. Iba a preguntarte de que color ibas a ir al baile. No quiero caer con un traje azul, cuando te pongas un vestido no sé, naranja" dijo la diva.

"No vas a ir con traje. Si te gustan los vestidos y has estado viendo algunos" dijo Santana. "¿Por qué ahora vas a ir con traje?"

"No sé si voy a poder mantener oculto mi...strap on...si voy con vestido." dijo Rachel

"Vamos, has usado esas polleras durante años. Quiero que vayas al baile como tu quieres ir. No como debes ir porque tienes miedo de que eso se note" dijo Santana volviendo a besar a su novia. Sabía que si la dejaba hablar iba a buscar cientos de excusas para no ir de vestido.

* * *

><p>Aunque parecía que Quinn y Noah habían aceptado la historia del strap on, Santana y Rachel pudieron verlos cerca de ellas durante los días previos a la fiesta.<p>

"Me llama la atención que estén dando vueltas." dijo Santana parándose al lado de Puck.

"Recuerda que yo las estoy protegiendo. ¿Qué está haciendo Quinn? Esa sería la pregunta correcta" dijo Noah.

"Si, pero...¿por qué de golpe cambió por el ahora quiero ser su amiga?" preguntó Santana

"¿Por qué ahora que está contigo no va a ir detrás de Finn?" preguntó Noah

"Ella no quiere a Finn." dijo Santana

"No. Es cierto. ¿No querrá probar el strap on con Rachel? Seguramente algo quiere, porque desde esa noche no quiere estar más cerca mío" dijo Noah.

"¿Iban a tener sexo?" preguntó Santana

"Por fin la pude convencer después de más de dos años y nos encontramos con uds. haciéndolo con un strap on en la cama de mi madre. Le quito las ganas" dijo Noah dejando a la latina.

"Quinn Fabray, ¿a qué estás jugando?" preguntó Santana en voz alta.

"Creo que quiere ver que tan cierto es esto de uds." dijo Artie rodando para quedar al lado de Santana. "En realidad eso escuché que le decía a Brittany. Como nadie sabe realmente como empezaron a estar juntas, o siquiera porque se hicieron amigas, todos tienen la duda."

"Eres más importante en esto de lo que te puedan llegar a decir" dijo Santana. "Tienes buena información."

"Oh, lo sé. Ruedo alejándome ahora" dijo Artie haciendo exactamente eso.

"Santana" dijo la diva acercándose a su novia. "¿Podrías decirle a Quinn que ya tengo lo que me voy a poner en la fiesta y que no tengo que salir a comprar nada más?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina mirando con una sonrisa a Rachel.

"Solo le dije que la ayudaría a vestirse" dijo Quinn "Conociendo el gusto que tiene por la ropa"

"No es malo su gusto por la ropa y sé que va a ir bien, después de todo tiene que ir cómoda así que déjala y espérame" dijo Santana acercando su boca al oído de la diva. "Voy a tratar de ver que quiere"

Rachel asintió y las vio caminar juntas hacia una de las aulas.

S&R

Mientras se acercaban al aula, menos gente había, así que Santana aprovechó y empujó a Quinn dentro de uno de los armarios del conserje y empezó a preguntar.

"¿Qué estás trayéndote entre manos?¿Por qué de repente eres tan amable con Rachel?¿Qué le vas a hacer?¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión el otro cuando publicaste la foto?" preguntó Santana señalando con una mano a Quinn, quien la miraba un poco como loca y otro poco confundida.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia.

"El otro día cambiaste de opinión, pero ya habías lanzado nuestra foto a la web. Estabas en glee en contra nuestra y de repente eres nuestra otra mejor amiga. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tuve un pequeño momento de iluminación mental y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía que seguir peleando con Rachel. Después de todo, ella no esta persiguiendo nada mío."

"No te creo"

"¿Qué?"

"No te creo."

"Santana, somos amigas hace muchos años"

"Por esa misma razón, no te creo."

"Pensé que iba a causar más escándalo con la foto. Cuando tú y ella se quedaron tranquilas y admitiste que eran novias, me di cuenta que por más escándalo que causara las clases terminarían el viernes, y realmente no iba a ser tan entretenido. Aunque dejar a Finn pensar que todo es por causa de él si es entretenido." dijo Quinn.

"¿En serio?¿Por qué no causaste tanto escándalo...ARRRRGGHH...podría matarte" dijo Santana.

"Igual sé que lo del strap on es mentira. Lo sé hace mucho, igual que Puck. Brittany nos dijo una vez. Antes de que le dijera a Artie, así que la otra noche estábamos tratando de saber si era cierto que era tan grande, porque Artie que sabía que nosotros sabíamos se acercó a contarnos que eso le había dicho Britt." dijo Quinn

"¿Sabes lo del miembro de Rachel?" preguntó Santana sentándose en el piso. "Por Dios, va a matarme"

"¿Qué?¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn confundida. "Lo sé hace mucho y no hice nada con esa información para atacarla."

"Es muy sensible con ese tema." dijo Santana levantando la mirada y encontrando los ojos de su amiga.

"¿Por qué es tan grande es sensible?" preguntó Quinn "no entiendo"

"Ella podría haberse operado, porque no era funcional. Pero una mañana se despertó y lo era" dijo Santana. "Después fue que comenzamos"

"¿Después de que se volvió funcional?" preguntó Quinn confundida "Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres. ¿No es estar con un hombre?"

"No lo es. Fue un comienzo complicado, Quinn. Hace poco menos de un mes que estamos saliendo oficialmente juntas aunque estamos en cierto tipo de relación en la que yo sé de eso hace más de 6 meses" dijo Santana. "Pero se va a poner tan mal cuando se entere que hay tantas personas que lo sepan"

"Por eso dejo de usar las polleras ¿verdad?¿Por qué se volvió funcional?" preguntó Quinn

"Si." dijo Santana.

"Ey, solo queremos ver el tamaño. Nada más. No creo que haga falta que le digas que lo sabemos" dijo Quinn arrodillándose al lado de su amiga para intentar calmarla. "Después de todo, ya estamos dejando esta escuela y cada uno se va a ir a algún lado de este país y nos vamos a olvidar. Hasta que te deje embarazada. ¿Te puede dejar embarazada o solo estoy haciendo suposiciones?"

"Si me puede dejar embarazada" dijo Santana.

"De acuerdo." dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué publicaste la foto?" preguntó Santana confundida por las palabras de su amiga.

"Estaban diciendo que me había vuelto una persona habladora, sin ningún tipo de acción. No podía usar el pene de Rachel, porque se lo había prometido a Britt, así que te seguí y saqué esa foto. Sabía que siendo la última semana de clases no sería tan escandalosa por más que Jacob la adornara con palabras bonitas." dijo Quinn estirando una mano para que Santana se ponga de pie.

"Igualmente, deja de estar rondando a Rachel. Se siente incómoda" dijo Santana.

"Pero eso es parte de la diversión" dijo Quinn sonriendo. "¿Le vas a decir que lo sé?"

"No. Por lo menos hasta que estemos en NY. Le va a agarrar un ataque de pánico si se lo digo ahora, no va a querer salir de la casa." dijo Santana. "Y quiero ir a la fiesta de graduación."

* * *

><p>Fue por esa razón, que mientras empujaba a Rachel afuera de su casa, porque solo su madre estaba presente y no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, su mente seguía en otra cosa.<p>

"Viniste con vestido" dijo Santana subiendo a la limusina que la diva había alquilado para esa noche.

"Si, así que te voy a pedir que por favor evites excitarme. Por lo menos hasta que estemos rumbo no sé, a mi casa" dijo Rachel

"¿Y no reservaste una habitación de hotel como lo amerita la tradición?" preguntó Santana dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Estas muy linda."

"Tú también" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Entraron al salón de la fiesta, en donde todos ya estaban esperando y bailando, mientras otros miraban desesperados.

"¿Quién logró traer a Finn como acompañante?" preguntó Santana mientras se paraban al lado de Puck y Brittany

"Eso estamos tratando de ver. O es muy pequeña o es invisible" dijo Puck.

"Bueno, es momento de que nosotros comencemos a divertirnos" dijo Brittany comenzando a bailar.

S&R

Horas después, todos los graduados fueron hacia la casa de Noah Puckerman, en donde intentaron festejar, pero como la mayoría tenía planes con sus parejas, se separaron.

Rachel y Santana fueron en la limusina hacia el hotel más grande y caro de Lima (para sorpresa de la latina) y subieron directamente hasta su habitación.

Santana decidió sacar un par de fotos antes de comenzar a desnudarse y aprovechar esa habitación de hotel.

Rachel se despertó a las 4 de la mañana y decidió que lo mejor sería darse un baño. A veces su novia parecía tener infinitas energías y era casi imposible detenerla.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando unas manos la abrazaron por detrás y fueron directamente a su miembro.

"¿Desde cuando te bañas cuando estas conmigo?" preguntó Santana agarrando el miembro y comenzando a mover su mano para excitarlo.

"Supuse que tendría que hacer algo nuevo ya que estamos en un lugar nuevo" dijo Rachel

"Ajá" dijo Santana soltando el miembro y girando a su novia, para que quede al frente de ella.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer?" preguntó Rachel viendo como la latina se agachaba al frente de ella, y abría la boca para meter la cabeza y una pequeña parte del miembro en la misma antes de sentir que tocaba su garganta. Ayudaba con una de sus manos que estimulaba lo que no estaba dentro de la boca.

Santana sacó el miembro de su boca y miró a la diva. "Aprovecho la habitación de hotel que alquilaste por una noche" dijo antes de volver a dedicar su atención al miembro de su novia.

Rachel, mientras tanto, sabía muy bien que su miembro era bastante grande y grueso para estar en la boca de Santana y llevó sus manos a su cabello para sacarlo. "Te va a lastimar" dijo mientras tiraba la cabeza de su novia hacia atrás.

"No creo que sea tu intención. Mi intención es tenerlo en mi boca. ¿Puedes dejar que eso suceda?" preguntó Santana sin sacar su mano del miembro de la diva.

"Santana" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo? Tú me haces sexo oral" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Porque no puedo lastimarte cuando te hago sexo oral" dijo Rachel acercando sus cuerpos y agarrando la cintura de Santana. "Sabes que me cuesta sentirme bien con eso y que es demasiado grande para que lo pongas en tu boca"

"Algún día vas a sentirte bien con eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana caminando hasta chocar la pared de la ducha que tenía detrás de ella, arrastrando consigo a Rachel.

"Sería mejor que estés en la otra pared. Así de paso nos cae el agua caliente" dijo Rachel girando a la latina con cuidado y llevándola hacia el otro lugar. "Solo me siento bien con eso cuando estás conmigo. Sino no me siento bien. Intento no ser tan consciente de que lo tengo, pero sé que está ahí. Y me cuesta pensar que esta todavía. ¿Recuerdas? " Recuerdo" dijo Santana mirando los ojos de Rachel con ternura y acercando sus bocas despacio. Después de todo, amaba a esta pequeña morena.

Cuando se besaron, sin embargo, el deseo estalló entre las dos, como cada vez que estaban juntas y solas, y Santana puso sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Rachel, mientras ésta la penetraba en un solo movimiento.

"Tendrías que sentirte bien" dijo Santana mientras cerraba los ojos. "Puedes darme todo el placer del mundo, puedes estar conmigo, en el futuro puedes...oh, puedes llegar a mis pulmones desde ese lugar en el futuro"

"Esa no es muy linda imagen" dijo Rachel quien seguía penetrando a la latina.

"En el futuro puedes hacernos muy feliz cuando decidamos tener hijos" dijo Santana gritando en su orgasmo, porque Rachel había llevado su mano al clítoris de la latina para estimularlo.

Rachel también llegó a su orgasmo y besó a Santana mientras las dos bajaban del mismo.

"¿Hijos?" preguntó Rachel saliendo desde el interior de la latina. "¿Quieres tener hijos con algo como yo?"

"Rachel, en el futuro dije" dijo Santana. No se arriesgaba a soltar a diva. "Además, eres perfecta"

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Rachel. "No me siento perfecta con esto"

"¿Por qué después de un tiempo en el que estamos bien siempre te vuelven las dudas?¿Es por qué Artie sabe de eso?"

"Gracias al cielo ya terminamos la secundaria" dijo la diva.

"Eres una idiota. ¿No te das cuenta que lo tuvieras o no, nosotras estaríamos juntas igual por qué lo que me importa es que te amo como un todo y no en partes?" preguntó Santana soltando ahora si a la diva y saliendo de la ducha. "Cualquier persona que tuviera problemas con eso es porque no te ama. Y si alguna vez..." la latina se detuvo ahí, porque nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que alguna vez ella y Rachel podían terminar. Pero se puso la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y esperó a su novia.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel confundida.

"Voy a intentar plantearlo de otra manera, porque no me gusta como estaba planteado eso en mi cabeza" dijo Santana.

Rachel asintió y esperó. Santana era realmente paciente con ella. Solía pasar, no muy seguido, esto de hacer el amor y terminar en una extraña conversación por los complejos que el pene generaban en Rachel. Santana no solía hacer alusión a su pene y no parecía estar con ella solo por eso. Lo sabía en el fondo, pero desde que se había vuelto funcional Rachel estaba muy acomplejada.

"Si nosotras no estuviéramos juntas y eso se hubiera vuelto funcional, sufrirías bastante por el simple hecho de que habría mujeres que te querrían solo porque eres una mujer pero en el momento en que ven eso se asustarían o sentirían asco y te dejarían. O habría mujeres que te querrían solo por eso. O por lo que puedes llegar a hacer cuando usas eso." dijo Santana.

"Como tu madre" dijo la diva.

"Mal ejemplo, mal ejemplo" dijo Santana moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado. Santana seguía con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y Rachel estaba desnuda a su lado.

"Pero es un ejemplo." dijo Santana. "Tardarías mucho en encontrar una persona que te quiera por lo que eres, Rachel. Porque estarías acomplejada todo el tiempo. Y tendrías que superar muchas cosas antes de poder querer realmente a la persona que te quiere"

"Pero tu me quieres por lo que soy" dijo Rachel.

"Yo te amo, Rachel. No lo escuchaste recién, o lo ignoraste demasiado bien, pero te amo" dijo Santana. "Por eso me pone muy mal cada vez que tenemos estas conversaciones. Sé que debe ser demasiado difícil para ti saber que eso está funcionando como si fueras un hombre. Pero eres mujer, Rachel. Tienes un equipamiento especial, pero sin embargo eres mujer. Puedes seguir siendo una mujer y estar conmigo. ¿No ves que hay oportunidades para nosotras?¿Qué no hace falta que te ocultes conmigo?"

"Yo también te amo" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Entonces?¿Por qué crees que para mi es feo?¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación en la que siempre hay algo que te hace acomplejarte?"

"Porque no soy algo normal. No soy natural"

"Si lo eres. ¿Piensas que es natural sacar algo que la misma naturaleza te dio cuando viniste a este mundo?" preguntó la latina despacio. "Sabes cuál es la respuesta a eso"

Rachel se acostó en la cama y Santana, aunque tenía ganas de acostarse sobre ella y volver a estimular su miembro sabía que no podía. No podía porque aunque estas conversaciones no eran muy seguido, sabía que Rachel todavía se sentía mal por su miembro.

Se acostó a su lado, sin embargo, pasando una de sus piernas sobre las de ella.

"Sé que me amas" dijo Rachel comenzando a acariciar despacio la espalda de la latina. "Si no lo harías, no soportarías estas conversaciones cada vez que se me cruza el complejo por la cabeza"

"Eso es porque sé que es importante para ti. Por más que siempre rondemos en lo mismo."

"Es que siempre rondamos en lo mismo" dijo Rachel. "Sé que puedo no tenerlas, pero no tengo a nadie con quien hablar del tema. ¿Cómo puedo decirle a Kurt lo que me pasa?"

"Creo que tendrías que aprender a confiar en las personas" dijo Santana. "Sobre todo en aquellas que están contigo y dicen que son tus amigos o en aquellos que crees que pueden llegar a ser amigos."

"¿Cómo quién Santana?" preguntó Rachel

"Como Quinn."

"¿Quinn?¿Crees que contarle a Quinn sería una buena opción?"

"Quinn ya lo sabe"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel asustándose. Para ella que la rubia supiera sobre su condición era una sentencia a la humillación social.

"Quinn ya lo sabe. Me lo dijo el otro día. Por eso publicó la foto nuestra besándonos"

"Es una lógica que no entiendo" dijo Rachel y la latina pudo sentir el miedo en ella.

"Brittany se lo dijo. Hace bastante. Yo no me sentía tranquila con ese cambio de parecer que Quinn tuvo el lunes en glee, así que me acerqué y le pregunté que realmente estaba intentando hacer" dijo Santana tratando de mirar a los ojos de su novia. "Me dijo que algunos estaban diciendo que se había vuelto buena y blanda con respecto a ti, entonces buscó lo de la foto para demostrar que no, ya que sabía que no iba a generar tanto escándalo porque era la última semana de clases. Pero que a pesar de que sabía de tu condición no la iba a usar para humillarte. Y en realidad quiere saber si es tan grande como Britt dice"

"Creo que al final que Brittany lo haya visto no me causó ningún bien" dijo Rachel

"Podría saberlo toda la escuela ahora. Sin embargo lo saben pocas personas." dijo Santana

"¿Alguien más que lo sepa?"

"Puck"

"¿Noah?"

"Si"

"Con razón hace un par de meses que no quiere verme desnuda. Simplemente quiere ver como actúo durante el sexo."

"Debe querer aprender algunos trucos" dijo Santana ahora si acomodándose encima de Rachel.

"¿Qué trucos puede aprender de mi?" preguntó confundida.

"¿No lo sabes? No necesito fingir nunca un orgasmo contigo."

"No quiero..."

"¿Sabes todas las que escuché que han fingido orgasmos con Noah Puckerman?" preguntó Santana atreviéndose a besar a la diva.

* * *

><p>Iban a pasar casi un mes más en Lima antes de partir a NY. Un mes que se llenó de reuniones con Brittany, Artie, Noah y Quinn, quienes aparecían todo el tiempo por donde las morenas estuvieran.<p>

Por eso ellas comenzaron a usar cada minuto libre para poder tener relaciones.

"¿Sabes si van a venir hoy?" preguntó Santana entrando en el cuarto de la diva un viernes a la tarde. Precisamente diez minutos después de que las dos habían terminado de almorzar.

"No sé" dijo Rachel levantando su mirada de un libro y observando como su novia solo tenía puesta una bikini chica (había ido con la intención de utilizar la pileta después) y se la estaba quitando.

"Lo bueno es que todavía funciona cuando me quedo desnuda" dijo Santana saltando en la cama y viendo el bulto del miembro de Rachel.

La diva sonrió y se dejó hacer por Santana durante un rato. Bueno, en realidad mientras Santana cabalgaba sobre su miembro como si estuviera desesperada y ambas llegaban a un orgasmo.

Pero Rachel parecía que quería más, y logró quedar arrodillada detrás de la latina y penetrándola con la fuerza, comenzó a gritar junto a ella cada vez que llegaba a grandes profundidades.

"¿Te gusta esto verdad?" preguntó Santana sintiendo como las manos de Rachel enderezaban su torso y agarraban sus pechos. "Te gusta saber que puedes llegar bien adentro mío y puedes lograr partirme en dos algún día"

"Me encanta" dijo Rachel aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas. Sabían que estaban solas, porque los padres de la diva se habían ido de viaje el día anterior.

Por eso mientras sus gemidos aumentaban y Rachel llegaba al orgasmo junto a Santana y se quedaba quieta sintiendo como su pene era cubierto no solo por su semen, sino por el orgasmo de la latina una figura les llamó la atención en la puerta.

Y ahí estaba Quinn Fabray, mirando con detenimiento las caderas unidas de las morenas y esperando el momento para poder hablar.

"Es enorme" dijo Quinn casi en un gemido.

"No sabes lo bien que se siente cuando está dentro tuyo" dijo Santana volviendo a mover sus caderas despacio, tratando de volver a excitar a la diva.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn haciendo un pequeño paso hacia la cama.

"Santana" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Es tan grande y tan gordo, que te llena tan bien, Quinn, que sabes que es lo único que puede hacerte sentir satisfecha. Por el resto de tu vida" dijo la latina moviendo más rápido las caderas.

Quinn observó con detenimiento el rostro de Santana y se atrevió a hacer un paso más hacia adentro.

"Puedo contarte la cantidad de veces que me puede llevar a un orgasmo, o la forma en que cada una de mis neuronas explota cada vez que su enorme cabeza toca mi punto G, pero no te voy a permitir que des un paso más hacia esta cama, Quinn. Verás..." dijo moviendo sus músculos internos de forma tal que apretaran el miembro de la diva todavía dentro de ella. "Es mío. Todo mío"

Quinn asintió e hizo un paso hacia atrás.

"Cuando quieran un tercero en esa cama...Santana...puedo asegurarte que con una sola llamada estaré dispuesta" dijo Quinn corriendo escaleras abajo.

"No tenías porque decirle todo eso" dijo Rachel que seguía el ritmo de las caderas de Santana, tratando de llegar a otro orgasmo.

"¿Por qué no? Ella se lo estaba buscando. ¿Viste que estaba babeando?"

"Santana"

"¿Ves que causas deseo?" preguntó la latina girando su rostro para besar a la diva, a pesar de que no habían tenido ninguna conversación sobre el complejo de la pequeña morena desde la noche del baile de graduación.

Rachel solo respondió el beso y llevó a su novia a otro orgasmo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties...<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Terminado el 101,102 y 103 vuelvo con los pedidos. Como verán es un poco...extraño este one shot, pero por alguna razón me gusto. _

_Si, termina ahí porque realmente la primer parte también termina así. ¿Raro no?_

_Kitties. No sé que más decir. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido. Yo por lo menos me divertí escribiéndolo. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**AndruSol:** jajaja si a mi también me sacaron un poco de quicio Quinn y Britt, como ya te expliqué lo del final, no voy a ahondar demasiado en eso. Si! Pezberry Week, que lindo! Quiero ver si puedo ir escribiendo los shots de a poco. Muchas gracias por la review, Andru! Besos!_

_**lopz:** jajaja si, obvio que quizás terminarían juntas. Después de todo, siempre busco que terminen juntas! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! y nos vemos pronto! _

_El orden que les doy es solo eso, un orden "numérico" pero no sé en que orden los voy a publicar. Empezarán a partir del 92. Me voy a guardar el 100 ;) y terminará en el 112 o 122 todo depende. El final del pedido puede cambiar. Los capítulos que tienen una barra entre ambos, es porque ya son continuación del primero en el mismo renglón. _

_**19 – Te extrañé**_

_**27 - Silencio**_

_**Pezberry Week 1 – 2 Viviendo Juntas**_

_**Pezberry Week 2 – 3 Un campamento demasiado extraño**_

_Entonces __salvo aquellas aventuras que son multichapters (10 – Rachel el mundo se fue al carajo 65 y 66 - Reunión 77 – Extraño Corazón y 81 – Marcadas__) pueden pedirme alguna de las otras para hacer una continuación o precuela. _

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos enormes!_

Lore!


	105. Viviendo Juntas Pt 2 Cont PW 1 Cap 2

**Título: ****Viviendo Juntas parte 2**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****7,919**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Es despertar junto a Rachel Berry todas las mañanas, después de noches de sexo y darte cuenta que todavía no hablaron de la relación y que comienza las dudas sobre como lo tomaran en Lima. Entra Quinn, Puck y Cassandra July y sale esto. Continuación Semana Pezberry 1, capítulo 2.**

**Rating: ****M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****09/04/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Viviendo Juntas <strong>**

****Parte 2****

La primera vez que hablaron de lo que había pasado fue una semana después de que el hecho hubiera sucedido. No una, sino varias veces por día en el transcurso de los 7 días.

Por lo tanto, mientras Santana pensaba que esa noche podía hacer algo completamente especial para celebrar su semana juntas (en su mente solía pensar que estaban juntas. Como novia y novia a pesar de que no lo habían hablado) mientras Rachel estaba en una práctica de baile especial que una de sus profesoras decidió dar.

Se preguntó que pensaría la diva mientras entraba en el enorme edificio de NYADA y buscaba el aula en el que estaría practicando.

"¡Schwimmer no te hice venir un maldito sábado para que estés ahí dando pequeños saltos como si fueras un maldito conejo!" escuchó Santana mientras se acercaba al aula de baile. Sabía que era esa por una vez que había buscado a Rachel después de que se olvidara su celular en el departamento.

"Señorita July, a pesar de que no entiendo sus razones para hacerme venir un sábado a practicar estoy aquí, tratando de hacer todo lo mejor posible para no parecer que perdí mi tiempo" dijo Rachel justo cuando la latina entraba en el aula.

"¿Y esta quién es?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la latina que se había quedado al lado de la puerta.

"Santana" respondió la diva sonriendo y Cassandra observó a su alumna unos minutos.

"Así que esta es la persona que te ha hecho liberar las tensiones esta semana" dijo la profesora acercándose a la latina.

"Srta. July, ¿puedo retirarme?" preguntó Rachel caminando lentamente hacia la profesora que miraba de arriba a abajo a Santana.

"Si, por favor" dijo Cassandra July dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su oficina.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" preguntó Santana en voz baja.

"No lo sé" dijo Rachel. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" agregó mientras agarraba sus cosas.

"Vine a buscarte" dijo Santana. "Pensé que sería un lindo gesto"

"Es un lindo gesto." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Espero que no tengas nada planeado para hoy" dijo Santana

"La semana pasada establecimos que somos personas poco sociables en esta gran ciudad" dijo Rachel mirando hacia sus manos que estaban juntas.

Santana decidió que lo mejor sería agarrar esa mano que estaba ahí con la de ella. No habían hablado de lo que pasaba con ellas sexualmente pero sería mejor hablarlo y demostrarle a Rachel que simplemente no era solo sexo.

Rachel se puso colorada ante el contacto, pero no hizo ningún intento de sacar su mano de la latina.

"Pensaba que podíamos hablar de esto, que nos está pasando" dijo Santana mientras volvían a la calle. Rachel se había envuelto en una enorme campera. El frío todavía estaba en la ciudad.

"¿En medio de la calle?¿Vas a terminar conmigo?" preguntó Rachel y la latina pudo sentir la broma a través de la bufanda que ahora se estaba acomodando.

"No, hoy" dijo Santana. "A la noche. En la cena. O después"

"Conseguí otra botella de vodka" dijo Rachel agarrando nuevamente la mano de Santana.

"¿Eso quiere decir algo?"

"Quiere decir que me gusta esto que está pasando entre nosotras. No tengo que esforzarme por gustarte. No tienes que esforzarte por gustarte. Es como que estamos juntas sin siquiera hablarlo." dijo la diva mirando de reojo a Santana quien se quedó pensando. "Es lo que yo pienso, igual."

"Me gusta. Tienes razón" dijo Santana mirando a la diva con una sonrisa. "Es como que caímos en esta relación sin ningún tipo de preocupación, ni miedo, ni nada"

"Entonces tendríamos que aprovechar y seguir sin hablar de esto"

"No." dijo Santana deteniendo la caminata y parándose al frente de la diva. "No quiero que sigamos sin hablarlo. Porque no puedo pensar que quizás estés ahí afuera y puedas estar con alguien más. Quiero exclusividad contigo. Quiero una relación con título contigo. No quiero pensar que puedes irte con cualquier persona, hombre o mujer, porque lo nuestro no tiene título."

"De acuerdo. ¿Qué hiciste con Santana López?"

"Creció y quiere tener una relación contigo" dijo Santana asintiendo.

"Entonces está de suerte. Porque yo también quiero tener una relación con ella" dijo Rachel acercando sus bocas y besando a la latina.

Era un beso diferente, porque todos los que se habían dado hasta ese momento eran simplemente besos que llevaban a sexo. Este beso, sin embargo, era en medio de la vereda, en la ciudad de NY.

"Además, no sé porque estabas tan nerviosa si para mi ya estábamos de novias. Después de todo, sigo siendo Rachel Berry" dijo la diva cuando se separaron.

"No estaba nerviosa" dijo Santana volviendo a pararse al lado de Rachel para continuar caminando. "Simplemente...estaba decidida a que tuviéramos una relación con título."

"¿Estabas decidida?" preguntó Rachel divertida.

"Si. Tendrías que sentirte bien, no siempre quiero tener una relación con título con cualquier persona." dijo Santana. "Ahora, cambiando de tema..."

"¿Cambiando de tema?" preguntó Rachel. "Me gusta el tema en el que estábamos. Quería ver hasta donde ibas a llegar"

"A ningún lado." dijo Santana. "¿Qué le pasa a tu profesora?¿Por qué quiso ensayar un sábado?"

"No lo sé. Aunque estoy segura de que fueron sus palabras las que hicieron que ahora toda la universidad sepa que estoy con alguien" dijo Rachel. "Porque eso que te dijo ahí lo está diciendo desde el lunes. Aunque con otras palabras"

"¿Quieres que le caiga con Snixx?" preguntó Santana

"No." dijo Rachel. "¿Tú no tenías ninguna fiesta con tus amigos futuros abogados?"

"No, que va. Esos últimamente están completamente idiotas." dijo Santana. "Y sufriendo porque les está yendo mal en los exámenes"

"¿Y por qué?"

"Porque parece ser que vivir en el campus genera que haya muchas fiestas. Tantas que están perdiendo la concentración. No es que se dediquen a estudiar." dijo Santana.

S&R

Llegaron al departamento y se sentaron en el piso a ver algo de televisión mientras cenaban.

"Brittany ya sabe que entre nosotras pasa algo" dijo la latina de repente.

"¿Por eso querías confirmar que fuera algo serio?" preguntó Rachel

"No, quería confirmar que fuera algo serio porque realmente quiero que sea algo serio. Al fin y al cabo, si no hubiera pasado nada la semana pasada, no creo que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo más sin que pasara algo entre nosotras. Eres como un imán que me atrae irremediablemente" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel

"En serio. Es raro cuando uno lo piensa como si estuviera afuera de esto. Pero al estar dentro, me doy cuenta de que no es nada raro."

"Eso quiere decir que todos van a empezar a decir que es raro que nosotras estemos juntas" dijo Rachel. "Lo cual va a generar que demos muchas explicaciones y seguramente alguna que otra palabra hiriente"

"Él único que puede llegar a decir algo hiriente es tu ex novio, Finn" dijo Santana.

"Lo sé. Seguramente va a decir que terminé con él porque entre nosotras ya existía algo." dijo Rachel.

"Va a ser un escándalo en cuanto alguien más en Lima lo sepa" dijo Santana

"Un terrible escándalo. Aunque seguramente vamos a tener que ir por partes" dijo Rachel. "Evitar primero que los más chismosos lo sepan. Contarle a una sola persona"

"Rachel, ya le dije a Brittany que entre nosotras pasaba algo. O se olvida o lo dice en una de sus distracciones." dijo Santana decidiendo que lo mejor sería agarrar a la diva y ponerla entre sus brazos. Y haciendo eso no falló en notar la cara de sorpresa de Rachel. "Tengo frío."

"Quinn quería venir a pasar unos días" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y?" preguntó Santana

"Le podemos decir primero a ella" dijo Rachel acomodándose mejor, de forma que quedara frente a frente a la latina. "Vemos como va a reaccionar"

"¿No le podemos decir por teléfono? Estamos hablando de Quinn, en ese caso prefiero mantenerme fuera de su alcance." dijo la latina.

"Es el mejor ejemplo que tenemos. Viendo como reacciona Quinn vamos a saber como enfrentar a los demás"

"Es un muy mal ejemplo" dijo Santana pasando las piernas de la diva alrededor de su cintura. "Quinn es la que nos va a decir toda la verdad. Pero nos va a apoyar"

"¿Y por eso le tienes miedo?" preguntó Rachel

"Es que si es cierto que tiene sentimientos reprimidos hacia ti, se va a enojar y mucho" dijo Santana metiendo ahora sus manos debajo de la remera de Rachel y acariciando despacio su espalda.

"¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?" preguntó Rachel también metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera y acariciando sus abdominales.

"Es conocimiento público que Quinn debe tener algo reprimido dentro de ella que te involucra" dijo Santana acortando la distancia y besando a la diva.

Pocos segundos después, ambas estaban en el piso, tratando de no separar sus bocas y al mismo tiempo desnudarse.

"Podríamos pasar esto..." dijo Santana mientras mordía el lóbulo del oído de la diva, "A uno de los cuartos"

"Podríamos" dijo Rachel agarrando en sus manos los pechos de Santana.

* * *

><p>Quinn bajó del tren y se encontró con Rachel enviando mensajes por su celular.<p>

"¿Vine a que me ignores por ese celular?" preguntó deteniéndose al frente de la diva.

"¡Quinn!" dijo Rachel dejando caer sus brazos y envolviendo a la rubia en un abrazo.

"No me esperaba un recibimiento tan cambiante" dijo Quinn mientras se separaban. "¿Donde está Santana?"

"Tenía un grupo de estudio. En un rato va a volver al departamento." dijo Rachel mientras las dos caminaban hacia la parada de taxis.

Fueron hablando de distintas cosas hasta que entraron en el departamento y Quinn dejó sus bolsos en una de las habitaciones.

"Te noto más feliz, incluso como más relajada" dijo Quinn

"Si, puede llegar a pasar eso" dijo Rachel

"¿Estás con alguien?" preguntó Quinn agarrando a la diva y sentándola en el sillón, a su lado. "Cuéntame"

"No. esperemos mejor..." dijo Rachel tratando de mostrarse un poco seria, pero ¿quién podía culparla? Estar con Santana y pensar que estaba de novia con Santana la estaba volviendo una mujer completamente feliz.

"No. Quiero saber todo. ¿Cuándo empezó?" preguntó Quinn. "¿Ya tuvieron sexo?¿Qué tal es? ¿Te dio algún tipo de orgasmo? Porque estoy segura de que Finn no te debe haber dado ninguno"

"Quinn, esas son muchas preguntas" dijo Rachel

"Empieza a responderlas." dijo la rubia asintiendo.

"¿Cuál fue la primera?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Cuándo empezó?"

"Hace como dos semanas, mañana."

"Mañana dos semanas. ¿Y tan feliz?"

"No estaba en la lista"

"Lo siento. ¿Ya tuvieron sexo?"

"Si, desde la primer noche"

"Entonces esa es la causa de tu sonrisa. Porque seguramente es muy bueno en el sexo. ¿Santana que dice? ¿Te soporta estando con alguien con quién eres sexualmente activa en el mismo departamento que ella? Oh...seguramente es por eso que ahora está estudiando con un grupo de compañeros. Debe estar furiosa"

"No lo está" dijo Rachel confundida.

Quinn se quedó pensando, y miró a su alrededor. Fue ahí que notó que había dejado sus bolsos en la habitación de Santana.

"Me dijiste que dejara los bolsos ahí. ¿Santana también está con alguien y por eso no está molesta con que tú estés con alguien?" preguntó con una mano apuntando a la habitación de Santana y su rostro girando lentamente hacia la diva.

"Si, Santana también está con alguien" dijo Rachel.

"Santana es una persona muy sexual" dijo Quinn. "Brittany siempre me decía que era muy buena en el sexo"

"..."

"¿Sabes con quién está? Esto de venir a pasar unos días es algo intenso. Me encuentro con muchas noticias."

"Si sé con quien está" dijo Rachel mirándola divertida. Quinn estaba haciendo las conexiones despacio en su cabeza y ella podía verlo.

"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo después de tres minutos de silencio con los ojos abiertos y señalando con una mano a Rachel y con la otra la habitación de Santana.

En los siguientes 20 minutos Quinn se quedó en la misma posición mientras Rachel se levantaba y comenzaba a preparar algo para cenar y la puerta del departamento se abría de par en par dejando pasar a una muy agitada Santana diciendo que había corrido porque era mucho más rápido que tomar el subterráneo.

"Por su extraña posición de shock supongo que ya lo sabe" dijo la latina mirando a Quinn.

"Está así hace unos 15 minutos. Estoy esperando que vuelva en si." dijo la diva acercándose y dejando un beso en los labios de Santana.

"Y estás preparando algo para comer. Me gusta cuando me cocinas. Aunque no sé como debería sentirme ahora que también estás cocinando para ella." dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva.

"Estoy cocinando para las dos" dijo Rachel. "Así que nada de celos"

"¡USTEDES DOS ESTÁN JUNTAS!" preguntó Quinn poniéndose de pie y mirando a las morenas. "Podrían haberme dado algún tipo de mensaje en código para que no entrara en un shock catatónico. No por mi, porque no me importa demasiado lo que suceda entre uds. pero sino porque no sabía que Rachel era lesbiana. Para empezar. Y después, porque cuando esto se sepa en Lima vamos a tener una reunión extraordinaria del coro porque el sr. Schuester va a estar muy mal porque su favorito está sufriendo. ¿Creen que no vengo con noticias? Nadie, y cuando digo nadie, en un radio de 50 kilómetros alrededor de Lima quiere acostarse con Finn Hudson. O tener algo que ver con él nadie sabe bien que es lo que está pasando, pero los que me han contado dicen que las mujeres le huyen cada vez que abre la boca. Tal es así, que están diciendo que tiene un grave problema de halitosis. Por si no lo saben, eso es mal aliento. Y si yo me estoy enterando ahora, en dos semanas, debe ser que Brittany ya lo sabe. Y ¿saben con quién se está juntando Brittany? Con Blaine. Y sé que saben que Blaine es el novio de Kurt, y que cuando se entere éste último va a contarle a todo el pueblo que uds. dos están juntas. Y le van a hacer pensar a Britt que la dejaste, Santana, para estar con Rachel."

"Te juro que ni cuando me insultabas hablaste tanto" dijo Rachel mirando ahora sorprendida a Quinn. "Es increíble"

"¿Nadie en un radio de 50 km quiere estar con Finn?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Te concentraste en eso?" preguntó Quinn.

"No suele prestar atención a los párrafos largos" dijo Rachel.

"Por eso estás hablando menos" dijo Quinn

"Estuvimos menos de una hora juntas, Quinn. O una hora, no sé" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

"Rachel no suele hablar mucho en párrafos largos desde que estamos viviendo juntas." dijo Santana

"Encima están viviendo juntas." dijo Quinn volviendo a sentarse.

"Disculpa que pregunte, pero...¿estás de acuerdo con nuestra relación? Porque realmente con todo eso que dijiste no me quedó verdaderamente claro" dijo Rachel.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo. No me molesta. Además, siempre pensé que si hubieran estado juntas en la secundaria, la una podría calmar a la otra" dijo Quinn. "Incluso con Britt solíamos inventarnos historias los días en que Santana te trataba mal y no podía dejar de hablar de ti"

"Eso era lo que las mantenía horas y horas riendo mientras yo quería romper todo lo que había alrededor" dijo Santana

"Querías romper todo a tu alrededor porque en el fondo Rachel te caía bien" dijo Quinn. "Ahora, explíquenme como sucedió esto y como vamos a hacer el control de daños cuando la noticia llegue a Lima"

"¿Por qué tanto control de daños tenemos que hacer?" preguntó Santana. "Después de todo, hemos sido fieles a Finn y a Brittany. No es que nos pusimos de novias minutos después de que termináramos con ellos."

"Pero al final de cuentas..." dijo Quinn mirando a la diva.

La más pequeña de las morenas se había quedado en silencio, concentrada en algo que parecía importante y que Santana no parecía darse cuenta ya que intentaba conversar con Quinn.

"¿Por qué les debemos algo?" preguntó Rachel de repente. "Digo, Brittany si. A ella le debemos el conocimiento sobre nuestra relación. Pero a los demás...todos tomaron el lado de Finn cuando terminamos. No creo que sea importante que escuchen de nuestra boca que estamos juntas. Y a Noah."

"Puck va a ser feliz al enterarse. Así que prepárense para pedidos de fotos y vídeos sexuales." dijo Quinn. "Pero en lo demás tienes razón. Aunque Kurt..."

"¿Kurt?" preguntó Rachel.

"El divo que dijo que nosotras dos somos amigas con Rachel por conveniencia, claro. El no se merece nada." dijo Santana

"¿Qué dijo qué?" preguntó Quinn poniéndose nuevamente de pie. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que dijo eso?¿Quién se cree que es? Voy a matarlo. No, mejor que eso. Voy a pedirle a Sue que me preste a sus porristas así le tiran granizados cuando va por la calle."

"Por eso no te lo conté" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Por qué me lo contaste a mi?" preguntó Santana

"Porque sabía que ibas a quedarte conmigo antes de ir a vengarte. Aunque nunca lo hiciste" dijo Rachel.

"Todavía no volví a pasar tiempo sin hacer nada. Las veces que fui estuve con mi familia. Pero no creas que me olvidé" dijo la latina.

"Bueno, entonces Brittany seguramente lo va a decir, sin intención de hacerlo. Así que supongo que tendrán que esperar las respuestas en cuanto lo sepan allá" dijo Quinn.

"¿Por qué dijiste que teníamos que recibirla?" preguntó Santana.

"Porque cuando se pone toda loca así, me hace dar cuenta de las cosas. ¿A ti no?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, para nada" dijo la latina sonriendo "Cuando se pone así de loca la veo como lo que es, una rubia loca con ganas de pegarle a todo lo que encuentra en el camino."

"Disculpen" dijo Rachel después de darle un beso más a Santana, y sacando su celular del bolsillo que había comenzado a sonar.

La latina pudo leer el nombre de la persona que llamaba y su rostro cambio. Rachel se metió en una de las habitaciones, sin cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Quinn

"Nazi profesora de baile está llamándola a todas horas." dijo Santana caminando para sentarse al lado de Quinn. "Desde la semana pasada que me aparecí por una de sus extraños ensayos en NYADA un sábado a la tarde y dijo que yo soy la que ayudó a Rachel a relajarse. Y desde el domingo que llama a todas horas y le dice a Rachel que tiene ensayos a distintas horas si quiere aprobar"

"¿Y antes no la llamaba?" preguntó Quinn

"No, y tendrías que verla. Es una muy hermosa mujer y tiene unas increíbles abdominales." dijo Santana

"¿Y te sientes amenazada?" preguntó Quinn

"Apenas la veas una sola vez, te vas a dar cuenta que esa mujer muere por ganas de ponerle sus manos encima a Rachel." dijo Santana. "Sobre todo tocar ese lugar entre sus piernas"

"Demasiada información" dijo Quinn. "Pero veamos que quiere ahora."

"Según Cassandra me falta ensayar mis pasos. Quiere que vaya mañana temprano. Si es necesario, voy a tener que estar todo el día en NYADA." dijo Rachel mirando a las dos ex porristas.

"¿Un sábado?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, últimamente está muy exigente" dijo Rachel. "No puedo saber que le pasa. Me grita en las clases pero insiste en que tengo que tener más ensayos."

"Y mañana a la mañana tienes uno" dijo Quinn

"Si" dijo la diva "la comida" agregó caminando hacia la cocina.

"Mañana vamos a ir a esa clase y vamos a agarrar a esa mujer y le vamos a hacer entender que Rachel está ocupada" dijo Quinn en voz baja.

"Es su profesora. No podemos hacer nada hasta que termine el semestre. Rachel va a matarnos" dijo Santana también en voz baja.

"Rachel no va a matarnos" dijo Quinn "Y de última, lo que podemos hacer es caer de sorpresa por NYADA y quedarnos hasta que la deje ir, porque queremos pasar el día con ella "

"¿Por qué están hablando en voz baja en vez de poner la mesa?" preguntó la diva gritando desde la cocina.

S&R

"Schwimmer, ¿puedo saber que hace Sofía Vergara y la imitación de Charlize Theron fallada están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Cassandra.

Llevaban media hora practicando, cuando dos dormidas Santana López y Quinn Fabray entraron en el aula y alejándose lo más posible del piso, para no interrumpir, se acomodaron para pasar toda la mañana ahí.

"Pregúntele ud. porque yo lo hice y me dijeron que siga ensayando." dijo Rachel comenzando de nuevo la rutina.

Cassandra July miró a las ex porristas y se acercó despacio hacia ellas, que estaban tratando de mantenerse despiertas.

"¿Por qué vinieron si lo único que hacen es intentar no dormirse?" preguntó Cassandra cerca de las dos jóvenes. Lo suficientemente cerca para no hablar a los gritos y hablar lo suficientemente bajo para que Rachel no escuche.

"Ud. me está quitando tiempo con mi novia porque le tiene ganas." dijo Santana en el mismo tono de voz. "Y lo hace porque sabe que es posible que ahora la haya perdido, no es que nunca la tuviera. Así que vengo a proteger a lo que quiero"

"¿Tu novia? Es solo sexo" dijo Cassandra

"No, somos novias" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Santana tiene razón, señorita July. Somos novias" dijo Rachel pasando justo detrás de ellas.

"¿No podías decírmelo antes?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Por qué le tienes que dar explicaciones?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la profesora pero mirando a Rachel.

"No tengo ni idea de que están hablando. Solo confirmé que estamos de novias" dijo Rachel dejando de bailar y acercándose a Santana.

"Mire, profesora rubia" dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie y comenzando a golpear con su dedo índice los abdominales de Cassandra. "Santana, toca esto. Es duro"

"No vas a tocar nada" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina, mientras veía como Quinn ahora pasaba toda su palma por el estómago de la profesora de la diva.

"Schwimmer tu amiga está abusando de mi" dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de Quinn y alejándola de su cuerpo.

"Espero que no lo hayas tocado" dijo Santana mirando a su novia.

"No, no los toqué. ¿Quieres que lo haga?" preguntó Rachel.

"Ni se te ocurra." dijo Santana.

"Profesora de nombre desconocido porque no me importa" dijo Quinn ubicando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Ohh...HBIC" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió.

"Me parece muy mal de su parte que intente conquistar a una de sus alumnas. ¿Qué pensaría la directora de este fino establecimiento si se entera que ud. está intentando tener relaciones con una de sus alumnas? Me parece muy mal. Esa es una actitud que no debería tener ningún profesor. O profesora. Además de que ud. ha incrementado sus intentos de poder acostarse con ella ahora que sabe que está con alguien más. ¿Por qué no lo intentó antes, cuando a sus ojos claramente esta chica necesitaba un buen orgasmo?" preguntó Quinn

"Por favor, no me defiendas" dijo Rachel

"Schwimmer, tu novia y su amiga están completamente locas. Has mejorado bastante, así que voy a suspender estos ensayos extras" dijo Cassandra caminando hacia su oficina.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Rachel cuando se quedaron solas.

"Vamos, ¿me vas a decir que esa rubia no te tiene ganas?" preguntó Quinn. "No te voy a permitir que lastimes a mi amiga. Y a ti Santana, no te voy a permitir que lastimes a Rachel."

"Bien...pero ¿ganas de qué?" preguntó Rachel

"De acostarse contigo" dijo Santana. "¿Acaso no lo viste?"

"No veo demasiado. Estoy aquí para cumplir mi sueño de llegar a Broadway" dijo Rachel caminando para agarrar sus cosas y salir con sus amigas (y novia).

S&R

"Que bueno que ahora estamos almorzando, que Rachel no tiene que volver a sus ensayos y que Santana está más tranquila, tenemos que hablar" dijo Quinn

"¿Hablar?" preguntó la diva

"Si, sobre el hecho de que uds. dos no han definido una habitación en la cual dormir. Encontré dos juegos distintos de ropa interior en la cama de Santana anoche y cambié las sábanas por las dudas" dijo Quinn. "Además, no tienen una habitación a prueba de sonidos, y escuché absolutamente todo. Siempre imaginé que Rachel sería vocal en la cama, pero las dos juntas, son explosivas"

Las dos morenas estaban ahora completamente coloradas mientras Quinn sonreía triunfante del otro de la mesa.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, cuando el tren se llevaba a Quinn rumbo a New Heaven, las dos morenas caminaron con la cabeza gacha y ganas de acostarse a dormir.<p>

"Pensé que no se iba a ir más" dijo Rachel cayendo en la cama.

"Yo tampoco. No te miento, me gusta ver a Quinn de vez en cuando, pero no tan seguido" dijo Santana. "Demasiados días"

"Tengo demasiado sueño." dijo Rachel moviéndose para abrazar a la latina.

"Yo también" dijo Santana cerrando sus ojos.

S&R

Cuando despertaron, la noche ya había caído y Santana se quedó mirando a la diva. Rachel le sonrió y decidió moverse sentándose sobre sus abdominales.

"Tienes un fetiche por esos" dijo Santana cuando sintió las caderas de la diva moviéndose sobre sus abdominales y las manos de ella debajo de sus pechos.

"Solo los tuyos" dijo la diva inclinándose para besar a Santana.

La latina llevó sus manos a la espalda de la diva y comenzó a acercar sus cuerpos mientras movía su estómago para excitar más a la diva, antes de cambiar de posiciones y dejarla debajo de ella.

"Es momento de que saquemos la ropa" dijo Santana sacándose la remera y dirigiéndose después directamente a los pantalones de la diva.

"Creo que estás haciendo injustas las cosas" dijo Rachel arqueándose hacia la latina.

"Ya termino de sacar todo lo demás" dijo Santana saliendo de encima de la diva así las dos podían desnudarse completamente. Cuando estuvieron 100% desnudas, Rachel dejó la habitación sin decirle nada a la latina.

"Creo que te equivocaste. Estábamos haciendo algo" gritó Santana.

Pero Rachel no respondió y la latina escuchó los pasos desnudos sobre los cerámicos del piso acercándose nuevamente hacia la habitación.

Cuando la vio, Santana sonrió porque tenía en su mano un tubo de crema en aerosol.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Santana acomodándose mejor sobre la cama.

"Cumplir parte de mi fetiche" dijo Rachel volviendo a sentarse sobre la latina y llenando de crema el valle entre sus pechos, y sus abdominales hasta casi la entrepierna de Santana. "Además de que me desperté con hambre" agregó guiñándole el un ojo y comenzando a lamer despacio toda la crema de Santana.

La latina podía llegar a decirle a Rachel que ella también se estaba llenando de crema, que en algún momento se ubicaría sobre las sábanas y que se ensuciarían, pero la lengua de la diva recorriendo ahora sus abdominales, la estaban cegando. Y perdió todo tipo de consciencia y razón cuando la diva mordió su clítoris mientras insertaba dos dedos dentro de Santana.

Todo momento de ese día (y de los últimos) se borró de ambas mentes, porque una estaba perdida en el mundo de entregar placer y la otra estaba intentando no explotar antes de tiempo. Y por antes de tiempo, a los tres minutos de estimulación por parte de la diva.

Santana no entendía como podía sentir cada movimiento de los dedos de la diva dentro de ella, cada vez que entraban y salían, golpeando el nudo nervioso dentro de ella, como sus uñas acariciaban sus interiores. Como su lengua y su boca se dedicaban completamente al clítoris, chupando hasta prácticamente secarlo, lamiéndolo para volver a lubricarlo, mordiéndolo (despacio por supuesto) para emitir pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían todo el cuerpo de la latina.

Rachel logró controlar las caderas de Santana y sus piernas, para no quedar asfixiada mientras la latina explotaba de placer en su rostro y en sus dedos. Hizo todo lo posible para limpiar esa parte de su novia y se levantó despacio ante la sonrisa satisfecha de Santana y un poco de fascinación.

"Me estás enseñando bien" dijo Rachel subiendo nuevamente por el cuerpo de Santana hasta quedar frente a frente.

"No recuerdo haberte enseñado eso, ni siquiera recuerdo haber escuchado que querías llenarme de crema" dijo Santana poniendo sus manos alrededor de la diva.

"Entonces creo que abriste una puerta que ahora va a ser difícil de cerrar" dijo Rachel. "Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en las cosas que quiero aprender, o quiero hacer que solo nos involucre a nosotras dos. ¿Está bien que después de dos semanas piense en esto?"

"Creo que en realidad siempre fuiste lesbiana, solo necesitabas un buen incentivo" dijo Santana girando a la diva para poder llevarla ella a un orgasmo ahora.

* * *

><p>"Y voy a estar llegando el viernes al mediodía" leyó Rachel tres semanas después.<p>

"¿Este viernes?" preguntó Santana

"Este viernes. Lo bueno es que no vino el fin de semana pasado, sino no hubiéramos podido celebrar un mes de aniversario sin problemas" dijo la diva girando en su silla.

"Lo extraño es que nadie lo sepa todavía en Lima" dijo Santana. "Pero tengo una duda. ¿No era este fin de semana el casamiento entre Schuester y Bambi?"

"Si" dijo Rachel tipeando un rápido mensaje de texto.

Esperó la respuesta mirando a Santana vestirse y lamiéndose los labios.

"¿Te gusta algo?" preguntó la latina.

"No." dijo Rachel volviendo la mirada a su celular. "Dice que se canceló el casamiento. Que nos va a poner al día apenas llegue porque quiere que lo llevemos a algún bar así tú y él consiguen unas chicas muy hermosas"

"Creo que es difícil que él haya usado la palabra hermosa. Además de que yo ya tengo una chica hermosa" dijo Santana sentándose sobre la diva.

"Mejor que _una chica rápida de fácil acercamiento que pueda cambiar en cuestión de minutos_, seguro." dijo Rachel.

"Eso seguro" dijo Santana. "Lo mejor va a ser que lo esperemos juntas"

"Nunca estás a esa hora fuera de clases." dijo Rachel.

"Maldición. Va a estar sobre ti todo el tiempo" dijo Santana besando a la diva.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde está Satán?" preguntó Noah entrando en el departamento.<p>

"En clase, seguro." dijo Rachel. "O eso espero"

"¿O eso esperas?¿Dónde dejo mis cosas?" preguntó Noah

"En esa habitación" dijo Rachel

"¿No es la de Santana?" preguntó Noah mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"Si, pero después vemos cuando ella llegue." dijo Rachel.

"Te noto tensa" dijo Noah caminando hacia ella.

"Estoy bien, gracias" dijo Rachel

"Ven aquí" dijo el joven agarrando a la diva por los hombros.

"No, estoy bien, Noah" dijo Rachel

"Te voy a hacer unos masajes, nada más" dijo Noah.

"No, Noah"

"Vamos, Rach."

"¡Suelta a mi novia maldito maníaco sexual incontinente" gritó Santana entrando en el departamento corriendo.

"No se le puede hacer masajes a nadie" dijo Noah soltando a Rachel y haciendo tres pasos hacia atrás. "Perdón ¿tu novia?"

"Si, mi novia" dijo Santana parándose entre Rachel y Noah.

"¡Sabía que te mojabas por Berry!" gritó el muchacho. "Me gustaría abrazarlas pero sé que me vas a pegar en mi entrepierna"

"Seguro que te voy a pegar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerle una mano encima?" preguntó Santana.

"Le estaba haciendo masajes. La noté tensa" dijo Puck

"No está tensa. Tenemos muy buen sexo" dijo Santana

"Como me gusta cuando empiezas a contar cosas" dijo Noah sentándose.

"No vamos a contar nada" dijo Santana. "Tú, por otro lado"

"Si, ¿cómo es eso de que se canceló la boda?" preguntó Rachel asomándose detrás de Santana.

"No voy a tocar a tu novia, Satán." dijo Noah. "Siéntense o algo, porque aunque sea gracioso ver a Rachel tratar de ver sobre tu hombro, me da como cosa"

Las dos morenas se sentaron en una de las sillas, Santana dejó que Rachel se sentara encima de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

"Resulta que la cosa viene de hace tiempo" dijo Noah. "Así que no puedo contar el porque se suspendió la boda sin resumir ciertas cosas sobre la vida del ex novio de Rachel."

"Siempre giramos a su alrededor" dijo Santana. "Es como que todo el esfuerzo que él y Schuester hicieron en el pasado para que todo gire a su alrededor haya dado frutos"

"Creo que en realidad últimamente lo traen a colación las personas que vienen a esta casa" dijo Rachel

"Antes de que se pierdan en una conversación uds. solas, lamento traerlo a la conversación, pero todo tiene que ver con todo." dijo Noah

"Siempre y cuando cuentes porque todas las mujeres a 50 km a la redonda de Lima le escapan a Finn" dijo Santana

"Si, voy a llegar a eso. Resulta que después de que uds. se pelearon, y por uds. me refiero a Rachel y a Finn, le dije a mi amigo que viajara a Columbus y tomara algunas clases en la universidad. Así que lo hizo y lo pusieron en mi habitación. Duró unos tres meses, hasta que como siempre, Finn se obsesionó con una mujer. La chica le prestó atención rápidamente, pero él no nos escuchó cuando nosotros le decíamos que no era seguro que estuviera con ella. Es la blogger del campus. Un Jacob Ben Israel elevada a la decimonovena potencia, como mucho más alcance y un verdadero uso de la ironía.

Parece ser que la primer noche que pasaron sexualmente juntos, no fue lo mejor para ella, ni el mejor momento de Finn, ya que apenas terminó, la tipa esa subió toda una descripción de su noche de sexo con Finn Hudson. Lo destrozó. Comenzando por el tamaño, continuando con su problema de eyaculación precoz y una extraña descripción del aliento de Finn apenas se terminaba de lavar los dientes" dijo Noah.

"¿Qué tan grande es el alcance del blog de esa chica?" preguntó Rachel, mirando de reojo a Santana que había hundido su rostro en el cuello de la diva y se reía, manteniendo sus carcajadas en espasmos.

"Bastante grande, ha recibido comentarios desde cualquier lugar del país que se te ocurra, incluso desde aquellos lugares que no se te ocurren. Incluso lo publicó con una foto de él." dijo Noah.

"¿Entonces, como llegamos a la boda? Y ¿podrías dejar de reírte?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo primero y a Santana después.

"Finn se escondió en el único lugar del mundo en el que no lo miraban mal y no se reían de él. Lima. Más precisamente, McKinley High" dijo Noah. "No muchos sabían de la existencia de ese blog. Salvo Jacob, pero de repente le entró un virus en todas sus máquinas. Así que voló bajo por un tiempo. Hasta que la semana pasada, William Schuester entró en el salón del coro para encontrar a su favorito y a su futura esposa en una situación bastante comprometedora."

Definitivamente en ese momento, Santana no pudo contener su carcajada.

"¿Qué tan comprometedora?" preguntó Rachel después de 5 minutos, en los que ella también se reía pero no a carcajadas.

"En buenas palabras, buscando una forma de procrear" dijo Noah

Las carcajadas ahora vinieron por el lado de las dos.

"Entonces" dijo Noah poniéndose de pie y chocando sus manos. "¿Tengo permitido traer a alguien esta noche? Pregunto por si la chica con la que me acueste no tiene lugar"

"Siempre y cuando uses protección" dijo Santana ante la cara horrorizada de la diva.

S&R

Fueron a un bar, cercano a NYADA y Noah Puckerman se dedicó a buscar una mujer para poder escaparse a algún lugar.

Rachel y Santana se quedaron cerca de la barra, tratando de controlar a su amigo desde lejos.

"¿Por qué estamos controlándolo?" preguntó Rachel después de 15 minutos de revisar la pista y ver a Noah saltar de chica en chica.

"Porque con quien se vaya a pasar la noche, va a terminar dentro de nuestro departamento. Hay que controlar las cosas" dijo Santana pegando la cadera de la diva a la suya.

"Podríamos ir a bailar" dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

"Esa es buena idea" dijo Santana dejando los vasos vacíos sobre la barra y agarrando la mano de la diva. Pero no alcanzaron a hacer un solo paso cuando Noah volvió hacia ellas.

"¿Uds. dos están juntas por qué en esta ciudad todas las mujeres son unas perras?" preguntó el joven pidiendo tres cervezas y sentándose en la única butaca que quería.

"No" dijo Santana.

"No" dijo Rachel

"Pensé que si. Me rechazaron como 15 en cuestión de 15 minutos. Saquen la cuenta. Una por minuto" dijo Noah.

"Quizás tu juego no sirve para NY" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué no escuché historias sobre ti y cualquier mujer lesbiana de esta ciudad desde que terminaste con Brittany hasta ahora?" preguntó Noah

"Porque me concentré en el estudio y estaba caliente por mi compañera de departamento" dijo Santana. "La cual resulta ser Rachel Berry y no podía caer con cualquier mujer o acostarme con cualquier mujer si sabía que tenía la mínima posibilidad de estar con ella. Ya demasiado pasado tengo"

"¿Fue por eso?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina con admiración.

"Obviamente que si. ¿Creías que me iba a ir de una fiesta contigo cuando había muchas estudiantes de abogacía que estaban buenísimas por qué solo me estaba aburriendo? No Berry, me fui contigo porque prefiero pasar tiempo contigo y no con tantos estudiantes de abogacía" dijo Santana mirando a la diva.

"¿Por qué no hemos hablado de estas cosas?" preguntó Rachel.

"Porque parece que no hablamos de cosas que están implícitas en nuestra relación" dijo Santana

"¿Quién es esa rubia?" preguntó Noah poniéndose de pie y alejándose de las morenas.

"Así que, ya sentías cosas por mi durante un tiempo" dijo Rachel

"¿Me vas a negar que no tenías planeado seducirme esa noche del vodka?" preguntó Santana

"Sé que te diste cuenta de que si tenía planeado seducirte. No sabía bien cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar sin poner algún plan en práctica" dijo Rachel. "Además, podía ver que te gustaba lo que veías cuando me mirabas"

"Eso es cierto. Me gusta lo que veo cuando te miro" dijo Santana "Pero ¿cuántos planes tenías armados?"

"Unos diez por las dudas que no pudiera llevar a cabo alguno" dijo Rachel. "Y funcionó el que menos posibilidades en mi mente tenía de funcionar"

"Hubiera sido mucho mejor si me hubieras dicho antes de esa noche que en realidad nunca habías tenido un solo orgasmo" dijo Santana agarrando con sus dos manos el trasero de la diva y pegando sus cuerpos.

"Cada vez que te acuerdas de eso tenemos varios orgasmos, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de la latina.

"¿Crees que puede ser seguro dejar a Puckerman solo en este lugar?" preguntó Santana

"¿No crees que podamos seguir hablando de lo que nos pasaba antes de estar juntas?" preguntó Rachel

"No, porque me gustaría demostrarte lo que me pasa ahora que estamos juntas" dijo Santana masajeando el trasero de la diva.

"Sexualmente. Recién le dijiste a Noah que sabías que se trataba de mi y por eso no te acostabas con mujeres mientras sabías que tenías una oportunidad conmigo" dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo sabías que tenías una oportunidad conmigo?"

"Lo sentía. Cuando tus ojos se posaban en mi, el ambiente comenzaba a calentarse. Pero realmente, nunca fui muy buena tratando de acercarme a una persona por la que sentía algo. El ir y venir con Brittany tendría que haberme enseñado, pero así como pasó con Britt, tú y yo nos fuimos haciendo amigas" dijo Santana. "Y eso se me hacía más fácil. Igualmente si no hubiera tenido una oportunidad contigo, nunca me hubiera arriesgado a hacer incómoda nuestra amistad" dijo la latina. "¿Qué está haciendo Noah Puckerman tocando las abdominales de Cassandra July?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel girando rápidamente su rostro. "Auch"

"Te voy a tener que hacer masajes" dijo Santana subiendo sus manos a la espalda baja de la diva. "Eso..."

"Oh, Dios. Hay unión de bocas" dijo Rachel. "¿Por qué hay unión de bocas?¿Por qué ninguna mujer le prestó atención menos mi profesora de baile?¿Y por qué una de las manos de Noah desapareció...? Asco, Santana. Asco"

"Tiene mis llaves, Rachel." dijo la latina. "No puede tener mis llaves"

"Seguramente si ella se siente tan bien, lo va a llevar a su departamento. Roguemos que lo lleve a su departamento."

"¿Por qué llevarías a un tipo que nunca viste a tu departamento?" preguntó Santana. "Por más vieja que sea esa mujer, sabe bien que es peligroso. ¿Por qué nos está señalando con la mano que no está dentro del pantalón de Cassandra?"

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que detenerlo." dijo Rachel. "Esa mujer no puede ir a nuestro departamento. No puede hacerlo, San"

"Lo sé. Pero están caminando hacia la entrada, y él con la mano...ah, no, sacó la mano. Igualmente no quiero pensar más en donde estuvo su mano y no quiero que vayan a nuestro departamento" dijo Santana.

"Vamos a detenerlo" dijo Rachel soltándose de la latina.

"Salieron, salieron" dijo Santana corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Malditos taxis de NY!" gritó Rachel cuando vio desaparecer uno en la esquina sin ver a Noah o a su profesora en ningún lugar.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Santana.

S&R

"Dios, no quería escuchar eso" dijo Santana moviéndose en la cama para abrazar a la diva. "Es como que fue demasiado fingido"

"Creo que tendríamos que hablar en voz baja. Todavía pienso en que subieron el volumen cuando nos escucharon entrar" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Estoy segura de que lo hicieron" dijo Santana. "Y aunque me gustaría que me ayudes a olvidar este mal momento, prefiero que no hagamos nada porque seguramente van a entrar en esta habitación"

"No creo que pueda dormir sin tener pesadillas" dijo Rachel. "No esta noche"

"Escucha, alguien está caminando" dijo Santana

"Es una decepción" dijo Cassandra July enojada entrando en el cuarto de las morenas. "Pensé que podía lograr un orgasmo pero no"

"¿Qué está haciendo en nuestro cuarto?" preguntó Santana tapándose lo mejor posible y tapando a Rachel.

"Venía a ver que tal la estaban pasando uds. porque su amigo, no hace pasar un buen momento" dijo Cassandra. "Pero veo que no la están pasando de ninguna forma"

"Eso es porque acabamos de escuchar momentos traumáticos que nos marcaran para siempre" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Noah entrando en la habitación.

"Un pantalón, un bóxer, algo hubiera sido bueno. Pero no, tiene que salir detrás de tu profesora loca desnudo" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel.

"¿Por qué estás vestida? Falta la ronda dos" dijo Noah

"¿Ronda dos?" preguntó Cassandra alejándose del joven. "Ninguna ronda más. ¿Sabes lo que es fingir un orgasmo?"

"Nadie nos presta atención y sin embargo están en nuestra habitación" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué no pueden tener amigos que sean buenos en el sexo?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a las morenas.

"¿Por qué se acuesta con jóvenes 15 años menores que ud. pretendiendo que sean expertos en la cama?" preguntó Rachel. "Es cómo inútil el esfuerzo. Por ahí se acuesta con alguien de su edad seguramente obtiene un orgasmo"

"Tu novia te da buenos orgasmos" dijo Cassandra. "Y tienen la misma edad"

"¿Cómo puede saberlo?" preguntó Rachel

"Y le das buenos orgasmos. Sino no hubiera ido a defender su relación a clases" dijo Cassandra. "Así que uds. dos están mejorando su experiencia juntas"

"Ud. lo dijo, estamos mejorando nuestra experiencia" dijo Rachel. "Pero eso no quiere decir que pueda entrar en nuestra habitación."

"Hicimos todo lo posible. Todo lo posible y llegó este momento. El momento en el que estoy viendo a un hombre desnudo después de salir del closet. Y no quiero ver a un hombre desnudo" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel.

"Noah, por favor. Ponte algo encima" dijo Rachel.

"¿No te gusta? Estoy circuncidado, soy más lindo que Finn" dijo Noah

"Y por eso estoy con Santana. Ahora que lo veo me siento más asqueada de los hombres." dijo Rachel.

"Incluso yo" dijo la latina.

"Y yo" dijo Cassandra.

"Acabas de tener eso adentro" dijo Rachel. "No creo que sea bueno que digas eso ahora. Vas a traumar a Noah. Y aunque no fue una buena experiencia para nosotras escucharlos, él siente pasión cada vez que lo hace con alguien."

"Lo que no entiendo..." dijo Santana "es esa capacidad que tiene Puck de acostarse con personas que son perras en algún momento de su vida. Quinn, Cassandra, yo"

"¿Por qué me haces recordar eso?" preguntó Rachel.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana.

"¿Siguen en esta habitación?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su profesora y a Noah. "Y sigues desnudo"

"No entiendo porque ella vino a esta habitación, pero puedo asegurarles que yo solo la estaba buscando." dijo Noah.

"Por favor, ¿podrían dejar esta habitación?" preguntó Rachel

"Está bien" dijo Cassandra dando media vuelta y saliendo del cuarto. Noah la siguió contento, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Santana miró a su novia y vio su puchero.

"Eso fue genial" dijo Santana.

"¿San?" preguntó la diva acariciando el estómago de la latina.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana cerrando sus ojos.

"¿Podemos ir al motel de la esquina? No quiero seguir escuchando lo que esos dos hagan" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo sabes que van a seguir?" preguntó Santana

"¡Oh, vodka!" gritó Cassandra.

"Ven a tomarla a mi cuarto" dijo Noah y escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

"Escapemos" dijo Santana sacandose las sábanas de encima y comenzando a vestirse.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde estaban?" preguntó Noah al día siguiente. Ya era el mediodía cuando ellas decidieron regresar.<p>

"¿Qué hace ella todavía aquí?" preguntó Santana señalando a Cassandra.

"Estoy desayunando. No pueden enviar a una mujer mayor sola a la calle sin una comida en el estómago" dijo Cassandra

"Estuvimos haciéndolo hasta hace media hora" dijo Noah orgulloso

"Voy a vomitar" dijo Santana caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

"Hazme lugar al lado de tuyo en el inodoro" dijo Rachel siguiéndola.

* * *

><p>"Bueno, espero volver pronto" dijo Noah caminando hacia la puerta del edificio.<p>

"Nosotras no" dijo Santana

"¿Cuál es el problema con la tal Cassandra?" preguntó mientras llamaba a un taxi.

"Es una profesora loca y obsesionada con Rachel" dijo Santana. La diva a su lado giró sus ojos y esperó.

"Es como Schuester con Finn" dijo Noah.

"No lo es. Porque Schuester no quería acostarse con Finn" dijo Santana.

"Eso crees." dijo Puckerman. "Dicen que cuando los encontró teniendo sexo, él gritaba _¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? _Y nadie sabía si se lo preguntaba a ella o a él"

"El taxi" dijo Rachel. "Espero bla bla bla bla" agregó abrazando a Noah y empujándolo dentro del taxi.

"Nos vemos" dijo Noah saludando a través de la ventanilla.

"Pensé que no se iba a ir más" dijo Santana

"Yo tampoco" dijo Rachel

"Deberíamos poner reglas sobre las visitas" dijo Santana

"Estoy de acuerdo. Porque ahora que Quinn y Noah vinieron, otros se enteraron y Mercedes y Kurt quieren venir a pasar unos días a NY. Y no pagar hotel" dijo Rachel metiéndose en el edificio de nuevo.

"No, no. ¿Sabes que tendríamos que hacer? Mudarnos a un departamento de una habitación para que no pase lo de la otra noche con Puck."

"Pero es que es tan lindo nuestro departamento" dijo Rachel."¿No podemos meter a alguien más a vivir?"

"Creo que eso sería contraproducente. Tu profesora además ahora sabe donde vivimos y ayer tiraba indirectas sobre la habitación de más que tenemos"

"Es cierto. Sigamos viviendo como estamos y si alguien quiere venir a vivir con nosotras o quiere venir a pasar unos días con nosotras siempre podemos hacer que no estamos"

"Esa es una mejor idea todavía" dijo Santana besando a la diva mientras subían en el ascensor.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties! <em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Si, rápido un nuevo capítulo. Es porque la semana que viene no sé como voy a hacer para publicar, pero a la vez voy a poder escribir así adelanto, tanto esto como la Pezberry Week como Marcadas._

_Dejando de lado mis planes (que siempre toman otro camino cuando quieren tomar otro camino) éste one shot me hizo acordar a Ceremonia. _

_Realmente a Ceremonia, me reí mucho mientras lo escribía y me reía mientras iba imaginando por la calle lo que podía llegar a pasar. _

_Así que espero que les guste. _

_Sé que termina ahí nomas, pero es que siempre me gusta, a estos que me hacen reír, terminarlos dejando la oportunidad de más. Como su primer parte. _

_Bueno, muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**AndruSol: **jajaja creo que debí haber puesto una alerta en el capítulo anterior. En eso tenés razón. También lo de Quinn. Muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**Yanet:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que esta también te haya gustado! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** jajaja si, Quinn fue especial. Me alegro que te haya gustado! Saludos!_

_Kitties! Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Besos enormes!_

_Espero publicar en estos días!_

_Saludos!_


	106. Te extrañé, parte 2 Cont cap 19

**Título: ****Te extrañé**** parte 2**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****5,872**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Rachel se muda finalmente a Los Ángeles, y la cuestión es conocer de nuevo a Santana, y que ésta conozca a su hija. Una nueva serie y un nuevo mundo público al que no está tan acostumbrada. O algo así, ando medio bloqueada. Continuación capítulo 19 "Te extrañé" **

**Rating: ****M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****19/04/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Te extrañé<strong>**

****Parte 2****

Llegó al aeropuerto justo cuando las puertas se abrían y dejaban pasar a los pasajeros desde NY.

Sabía que Rachel no iba a decir nada al enterarse de que había llegado justo a tiempo, pero había pasado por la casa que ella había alquilado para ver si todo ya había llegado.

No se quejó en voz alta que no quisiera ir a vivir con ella, las dos tenían mucho que conocer de la otra todavía, pero le hubiera gustado hacerlo bajo el mismo techo.

Suspiró cuando la vio salir del avión, como si fueran las últimas pasajeras y saludó con la mano llamando su atención. No se sorprendió del par de fotógrafos que la miraron cuando Rachel lo hizo ni de los flashes. Que tampoco le hubieran gustado pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

"Hola" dijo cuando se acercaron a ella y estiró su mano para agarrar el bolso de Rachel. No quería acercarse demasiado.

La diva, sin embargo la abrazó y Ana sonrió al mirarla. Por suerte había sacado la sonrisa de Rachel.

"¿Hace mucho que esperas?" preguntó Rachel mientras decidía darle la mano de Ana y ella llevaría sus bolsos. Por suerte eran dos bolsos de mano, todo lo otro tendría que estar ya en la casa.

"No, acabo de llegar. Fui a ver su casa y el tráfico hasta aquí fue terrible" dijo Santana. Rachel escuchó el cambio de voz al nombrar el nuevo hogar que tenía, pero sabía que no iba a poder hablar con ella hasta que la niña estuviera dormida.

"¿Podemos ir al mar?" preguntó Ana mientras Santana las guiaba hacia el estacionamiento.

"Si, pero hoy no" dijo Santana. "Mañana. Es sábado y vamos a poder pasar todo el día si quieres ahí"

"Bueno" dijo Ana agarrando con más fuerza la mano de la latina y mirando a su madre. "¿El tío Noah va a venir?" agregó después de unos minutos de silencio.

"No sé" dijo Rachel acariciando la cabeza de su hija y mirando de reojo a Santana.

A pesar de que Noah se había alejado de ellas para que las dos morenas pudieran reiniciar su relación, a ninguna de las Berry le gustaba la idea. Lo extrañaban. Él era una persona constante en la vida de Ana y Rachel siempre podía contar con él.

Pero a Santana parecía molestarle la sola mención de su nombre.

S&R

El viaje en auto fue en silencio, interrumpido solamente por las preguntas de Ana y las respuestas de Santana, mientras Rachel observaba el paisaje.

Llegaron a una zona cercana al mar, donde las casas no eran demasiado lujosas, pero lo suficientemente lujosas para alguien como Rachel.

"¿Nuestra casa va al mar?" preguntó Ana y Rachel negó con la cabeza. No quería que su hija estuviera demasiado cerca del pacífico. Y menos que la separara una puerta de la playa. Quizás en Los Ángeles no la conocieran tanto, pero siempre había algún fanático de Broadway o de su música cerca.

"No." dijo Santana. "Aunque creo que es lo mejor. Así podemos hacer picnics en la playa y no tener que volver enseguida a la casa" agregó al ver la desilusión de la niña en el espejo retrovisor.

Una de las ventajas de la casa, era que tenía lugar para uno o más autos y que el portón era manejado por control remoto. Así que al cambiar la frecuencia del portón, encargó un control más para ella que ahora mismo estaba usando.

"Patio. ¿Puedo tener un perrito?" preguntó Ana al ver el enorme parque que tenía la casa.

"Vamos a ver" dijo Rachel despacio.

"El tío Noah me dijo que cuando viniéramos a L.A podía tener una mascota." dijo Ana haciendo que Santana dejara sus labios formando una línea recta. Rachel intentó calmarla agarrando su mano, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

S&R

Acomodaron todo lo que pudieron, y Ana se fue a directamente a la cama después de comer.

Rachel se quedó levantando los platos, mientras Santana acostaba a la niña y le leía un cuento. Por lo menos, el cuarto de Ana era el único hasta ahora que habían logrado acomodar en su totalidad.

Media hora después la latina bajó y se encontró con Rachel mirando el parque trasero a través de la ventana.

"¿Todo el tiempo habla de Puckerman?" preguntó acercándose despacio.

"Lo siento. En 5 años él ha estado con ella siempre." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta.

"Está bien" dijo Santana.

"No lo vemos desde la otra noche, Santana. Ella lo extraña."

"Tú también"

"Por supuesto que lo extraño. No te puedo decir que no lo hago. No te voy a mentir en eso. Pero él siempre estuvo conmigo y con ella."

"Está bien. Supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme a eso. Y pasar a ser una persona más visible. Aunque se va a hacer difícil al no vivir en la misma casa"

"Me dijiste que vives en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad."

"Tiene dos habitaciones y encima alquilo."

Rachel se quedó mirando a la latina. Era y no era la persona de la que todavía estaba enamorada.

"¿Por qué no te mudas a esta casa?" dijo Rachel.

"Rachel, no me lo pediste antes. No me lo pidas ahora por lástima." dijo Santana dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta de entrada.

Pero no alcanzó a llegar, porque la diva corrió detrás de ella y la empujó contra la pared.

"Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa. Quiero que estés aquí. Quiero que formes una relación con tu hija. Es la primera que vamos a pasar una noche en una nueva ciudad y no quiero que te vayas. Pero sobre todo, Santana, si me hubieras dicho por teléfono todos estos días que estuvimos hablando que no te gustaba la idea de que viviéramos separadas, hubiera sido distinta mi forma de pedírtelo."

"Dijiste que debemos conocernos de nuevo"

"¿No crees que iríamos más rápido si lo hacemos bajo el mismo techo?" preguntó Rachel alejándose de ella. "¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?"

"La semana que viene tengo que renovar mi contrato de alquiler."

"Santana. Deja de buscar excusas. ¿Quieres vivir con nosotras o no?"

"Si, quiero pero..."

"La casa es lo suficientemente grande para que no tengamos que compartir una cama, si eso es lo que te preocupa." dijo Rachel suspirando. "Pero creo que ya pasamos demasiado tiempo separadas"

"Lo siento" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva. "Desde que te vi en esa habitación de motel, vivo con miedo de volver a hacer algo y perderte. Y esta vez, Rachel, sé que sería para siempre"

"Yo no quiero perderte, Santana. Así que vamos a vivir con miedo las dos, pero si no afrontamos esto desde otro punto de vista..."

"Está bien. Voy a mudarme con uds." dijo la latina rápidamente. "Además que era algo que quería hacer desde que me dijiste que vendrías a L.A."

"Gracias" dijo Rachel. "Pero intenta no hacerte rogar. Odio eso" dijo la diva sacándole la lengua.

"No puedes pedirme que te vea mudarte a L.A y estar tan cerca mío y no vivir juntas" dijo Santana besando la nariz de Rachel. "Así que solo esperaba un momento en el que encontraría la forma de venir a vivir con uds. o de hacer que se muden conmigo. Pero mi departamento es pequeño. Solo es suficientemente grande para mi. De mis dos habitaciones una es una oficina. No podía pedirte que te mudaras ahí"

"Bien. Entonces ya las dos establecimos que vas a venir a esta casa a vivir. ¿Quieres que te prepare el cuarto de invitados?" preguntó la diva sonriendo.

"Ni se te ocurra. Ya dormimos juntas en Lima" dijo Santana. "No creas que va a ser demasiado fácil calmarme. Fueron cinco años mujer en los que no dejé que nadie me tocara"

"Ni yo" dijo Rachel poniéndose en puntas de pie y besando definitivamente a Santana.

Besándose llegaron, chocando contra las paredes y no tratando de caerse en las escaleras, a la habitación principal en donde cayeron en la cama y comenzaron a desnudarse.

Después de llegar hasta el final de su ropa, Ana gritó llamando a su madre.

"Es una nueva ciudad y una nueva casa" dijo Rachel poniéndose una bata rápidamente. "Ya vuelvo" agregó dejando un nuevo beso en los labios de Santana.

S&R

"¿El tío Puck?" preguntó Ana mientras Rachel se acostaba a su lado con el mismo libro que Santana le había leído hace un rato.

"Por unos días no lo vamos a ver" dijo Rachel. "Sé que lo extrañas" agregó abrazando a su hija y mirándola.

"¿Por qué no te casaste con él?" preguntó Ana.

"Mañana te explicaré bien" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?" preguntó la niña ilusionada.

"En serio" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la frente de Ana y comenzando a cantar en voz baja una canción para que la niña se duerma.

Cuando lo logró, la tapó y dejó la habitación rumbo a Santana.

La latina estaba vestida. No con la misma ropa que tenía antes, sino que había sacado unos pijamas de una de las maletas de la diva y mirando el techo.

"Escuchaste" dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama.

"Quería ver de que mágica forma ibas a hacerla dormir" dijo Santana.

"Bueno, por lo menos puedes pensar en la forma en que le explicaré a Ana porque no me case con Noah." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuántas veces hizo esa pregunta en esta semana?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Es la primera vez que la hace. Lo cual para mi es mejor saber que la hace cuando llegamos a L.A y estás conmigo" dijo la diva. "Va a ser difícil explicarle el porque de ciertas cosas."

"Como el porque es hija de dos mujeres y como puede ser que una de las dos te dejo embarazada" dijo Santana

"No. Como el porque estuvimos separadas cinco años." dijo Rachel. "Sabes que todo lo otro no me molesta"

"Pero ella va a aprender." dijo Santana.

"Y cuando llegue el momento le vamos a explicar" dijo la diva.

"¿Podrías venir a mis brazos y dormir conmigo?" preguntó Santana

"Si" dijo Rachel haciendo exactamente eso.

* * *

><p>Santana se despertó antes que Rachel y su hija, así que decidió preparar el desayuno para las dos.<p>

La niña fue la primera en aparecer por la cocina, refregándose los ojos y caminando tímidamente al ver que no era Rachel quien estaba preparando el desayuno.

"Hola" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Hola" dijo Ana.

"¿Qué quieres para desayunar? Hice de todo" dijo Santana nerviosa. Era la primera vez que cocinaba para su hija y no sabía bien que le gustaba.

"Huevos revueltos están bien" dijo Ana "y jugo de naranja"

"De acuerdo. Tengo eso" dijo Santana sirviendo lo que ella había pedido.

"¿Por qué no te vimos antes de la boda?" preguntó Ana mirando con detenimiento a Santana.

"He estado...ocupada. No pude ir antes a verlas a NY" dijo Santana sentándose al frente de la niña. "Lo siento. Me hubiera gustado ir antes a conocerte"

"Está bien. A veces el tío Puck decía tu nombre. Y me contaba las cosas que solías hacer con él cuando eran jóvenes" dijo Ana.

"¿Jóvenes?" preguntó riendo Santana

"Si. Así le decía el tío Puck" dijo Ana

"Buen día" dijo Rachel entrando en la cocina. La diva no parecía que se había levantado de la cama. Estaba vestida, bien peinada.

"¡Ma!" gritó Ana corriendo hacia la diva, casi cayéndose en el proceso de bajarse de la silla.

"Hola Ana. ¿Está rico el desayuno de Santana?" preguntó Rachel abrazando a su hija.

"Si." dijo Ana con una sonrisa y volviendo a la mesa.

"Hola" dijo Rachel animándose a hacer algo que no se le hubiera ocurrido en el caso de que estuviera del todo consciente. Le dio un beso en la boca a Santana y al darse cuenta, ambas morenas miraron a Ana. La niña las estaba mirando fijamente y después de mirar entre su madre y Santana, volvió a su desayuno.

Las dos morenas casi se desinflaron, notando que ambas habían contenido el aliento y decidieron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

S&R

"Voy a ir a buscar mis cosas. Algo de ropa" dijo Santana entrando en la habitación de la diva que después de desayunar había subido a terminar de sacar sus cosas.

"¿Cuánto crees que vas a demorarte?" preguntó Rachel

"No lo sé." dijo Santana

"Me vas a dejar respondiendo preguntas. ¿Sabías?" dijo Rachel acercándose a ella.

"Lo sé. Ojalá espere que vuelva para hacerlo" dijo Santana besando a la diva.

"Oh" dijo la voz sorprendida de Ana desde la puerta. Miraba a su madre y a la latina concentrada en algo.

"Creo que lo mejor va a ser que esperemos que ella haga las preguntas ahora y se las respondamos. Tienes el resto del día para ir a tu departamento" dijo la diva en voz baja.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Santana en el mismo tono de voz.

"Si" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana y sentándose en la cama. "Igualmente tenemos que esperar a que las elabore"

Ana no dejó ni un solo segundo de mirar a las dos morenas. Sus pequeños ojos marrones se movían de una morena a la otra. Una y otra vez.

"Se dieron un beso como el tío Puck suele darle a esas chicas que solían ir a casa" dijo Ana. "¿Eso quiere decir que Santana va a desaparecer dentro de poco, como esas chicas?"

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó la latina en voz baja.

"Noah solía llevar a sus novias a casa" dijo Rachel. Santana entendió entonces que era lo que quería decir. "No. Santana no va a desaparecer dentro de poco"

"Pero duermen juntas" dijo la niña.

"Si." dijo Rachel

"¿No tendrías que endulzar un poco las respuestas?" preguntó la latina en voz baja.

"Está bien. Prefiero que empiece a entenderlo ahora que después alguien se lo haga entender" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué se dan besos en la boca?" preguntó Ana

"Porque nos queremos" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la niña

"Nos queremos como Noah quería a esas novias." dijo Rachel. "Pero de forma más profunda"

"¿Como se quieren los abuelos?" preguntó Ana

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Pero...¿por qué Santana recién aparece?" preguntó Ana

"Había ciertas razones para que ella lo hiciera, la más importante es que ella estaba aquí y nosotras en NY." dijo Rachel.

"¿Te vas a casar alguna vez con el tío Puck?" preguntó la niña.

"No." dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la niña

"Porque no siento que estemos destinados a estar juntos toda la vida" dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a Santana. "Él lo hacía para que te sintieras bien. Siempre fue su intención que te sintieras bien. Feliz."

"Pero no está conmigo" dijo Ana dando media vuelta y dejando la habitación.

"Eso no fue tan malo. Le respondiste bien" dijo Santana

"Noah siempre odió responder preguntas." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina. "Fue por eso que cuando ya no le servía responder: _pregúntale a tu madre_, me pidió casamiento para no tener que explicar porque no estabas junto a nosotras. Todavía va a ser medio difícil para ella entender todo lo que pasó entre nosotras. Pero vamos a llegar a ese día."

"Espero que para ese entonces lo tome bien. Y entiendo a Puck, quise salir corriendo y las preguntas no eran dirigidas hacia mi" dijo Santana riendo.

"Si. Suele juntar varias para hacerlas toda una tarde" dijo Rachel. "¿Por qué no vas después del mediodía a buscar las cosas?"

"Es buena idea." dijo Santana

S&R

Mientras esperaba el regreso de Santana, Rachel intentó terminar con la mudanza, sacando las distintas cajas. Incluso saludó de lejos a unos fotógrafos que estaban esperando algo en su casa o quizás o en otra. Habló con su representante para acordar hacia donde tenía que ir y vigiló que Ana estuviera durmiendo la siesta. Siempre pasaba el día después de los viajes, Ana debía dormir todo el día.

La latina estaba tardando demasiado pensó mientras se preparaba un te y se sentaba en las pequeñas escaleras que daban al patio trasero.

El celular le anunció una llamada telefónica y sonrió al ver que era Noah.

"Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo" dijo en forma de saludo.

"_Hola Rach" _dijo Noah tranquilo. _"¿Cómo estás?" _

"En L.A, ¿tú?"

"_Estoy viajando hacia allí"_

"¿Vienes a vivir...?"

"_No. No voy con uds. Voy a vivir con Quinn."_

"¿Quinn?"

"_Esta semana me la encontré y fuimos a tomar algo, y a los dos nos gustó que es lo que vimos en el otro. Así que vamos a intentarlo. Tengo ganas de una relación duradera."_

"Me alegro por ti, Noah."

"_¿Qué haces con tanta anticipación ahí? Te llamaba para ver si necesitabas ayuda con el alquiler de la casa y todo eso" _

"Vine por Santana. Además recién hablé con Pat, y me dijo que logró adelantar las reuniones. Los de la producción están contentos, porque pueden adelantar las grabaciones y así poder enviarla al aire antes. Noah, lo lamento."

"_No tienes porque. Sabía que si ella volvía a aparecer, no iba a tenerte más a mi lado. Prefiero que sea así, antes que ya estando casados. Yo tendría que pedirte disculpas por haber propuesto esa locura. No íbamos a funcionar." _

"Te extraña, Noah"

"_Yo también la extraño. Por esa razón cuando Quinn me propuso irnos a L.A. le dije que si, así puedo verla. No viviré con uds. pero voy a estar todos los días. Aunque a su otra madre le moleste" _

"Yo te extraño, Noah" dijo Rachel. Fue ese momento en que Santana entró y empezó a escuchar. Fue ese momento en que sintió como dentro de ella comenzaba un reloj a funcionar.

"_Yo también Rach. Pero ahora te mereces ser feliz" _

"¿Cuándo llegas?"

"_Quinn ya está allí, buscando departamento. Creo que mañana" _dijo Noah

"Puede ser que tenga una idea con respecto a la vivienda. Hablaré con Santana. Pero Noah, contestáme si te llamo"

"_Lo sé, Rach. Soy un idiota. ¿Podría hablar con ella?" _

"Está durmiendo. Pero si quieres le puedo decir que llamaste y haré que te llame cuando se despierte."

"_Sería genial, Rach. Envíale un beso y hablamos más tarde. Adiós" _

"Nos vemos, Noah" dijo la diva cortando el teléfono. Pudo ver en la pantalla el reflejo de Santana caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. "¿A dónde vas, Santana?"

La latina no respondió. Había bolsos en el piso y su cabeza estaba gacha, pero decidió darse vuelta y enfrentar a la diva.

"Lo extrañas" dijo Santana levantando la mirada y Rachel recordó esos ojos. Eran los ojos fríos que Santana siempre ponía cuando se sentía celosa.

"Si, pero como mi amigo, mi hermano, la persona que hace reír a Ana. La persona que me ayudó durante 5 años con la crianza de Ana. Nada más"

"No sonó como nada más"

"Está con Quinn." dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia adelante. "Y empieza a escuchar lo que digo. Porque creo que ya anduvimos bastante camino desde la secundaria hasta hoy. No quiero que cada vez que sientas celos comiences a gritar. Recuerda que no escuchaste toda la conversación"

"¿Con Quinn?¿Qué tiene que ver que esté con ella?" preguntó Santana enojada, tratando de controlar su voz.

"En pareja con Quinn. Está viniendo a L.A para vivir con ella. Y extraña a Ana" dijo Rachel.

"No quiero..." dijo Santana

"No puedes decirle nada. Noah es muy importante para ella. Es su tío" dijo Rachel animándose a caminar hacia Santana. "Tienes que entender que él estuvo con nosotros todos estos años."

"Lo sé. Pero..." dijo Santana. "No quiero que siga pensando que es su padre"

"Solo nos íbamos a casar para que ella pudiera decirle papá. Sabe que no es su padre. ¿Recuerdas lo que le dije el día que la conociste? Esta la es la mujer que hizo posible que esté conmigo" dijo la diva. "Simplemente no puedo sacarle a Noah para siempre."

"¿Cómo...cómo puedo sentirme segura? Son 5 años"

"Pero es tu hija" dijo Rachel. "Eso no cambia."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Espera un segundo aquí. O ven conmigo a la habitación, así comienzas a acomodar eso" dijo Rachel.

En el cuarto, Santana esperó cerca de la cama. No se atrevía a comenzar a acomodar sus cosas.

"Ten" dijo Rachel entregando una carpeta.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó la latina.

"Mira la primer hoja" dijo Rachel esperando.

Santana abrió la carpeta y vio que era el acta de nacimiento de Ana.

"No tiene tu apellido, pero si estás anotada como su otra madre, Santana." dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Porque sabía que si un día te enterabas ibas a querer conocerla. Porque siempre pensé y soñé y me imaginé nuestro reencuentro" dijo la diva. "Además, no sabía como pero algún día le iba a contar la verdad. Lo que sucedió entre nosotras y como es posible que sea también tu hija"

"Gracias" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama. Mirando su nombre en el casillero en el que debía ir el nombre del otro padre.

"Santana, quiero que estés segura de que nunca fue nuestra intención hacer pasar a Noah como su padre. Solo queríamos darle un padre." dijo Rachel caminando hacia la latina.

"Siempre sabes como sacarme de mis enojos" dijo Santana. "Incluso tanto tiempo después"

"¿Va a ser problemático que Noah la vea todos los días? El quiere hacerlo" dijo Rachel

"No." dijo Santana. "No creo. ¿De qué tenías que hablar conmigo?"

"Quinn está buscando departamento. Pensé que podía alquilar en el que estás tu. Noah llega mañana y quieren comenzar a vivir juntos"

"¿Cómo es que esos dos están juntos de nuevo?"

"Dice que se encontraron y quieren intentarlo" dijo Rachel escuchando que Ana estaba despertándose.

Santana solo asintió y volvió a mirar la partida de nacimiento de Ana antes de cerrar la carpeta.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ana a la mañana siguiente.<p>

"Es una cesta para picnic" dijo Santana. "¿Tu madre nunca te llevaba a picnic?"

"Si la he llevado" dijo Rachel mirando a la niña. "También tenemos una cesta. ¿Recuerdas Ana?¿Cuándo íbamos a Central Park?"

"Ah, si." dijo la niña. "¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?"

"Bueno, yo diría que primero tienes que responderme si tienes un traje de baño" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel. Sabía que la diva iba a darse cuenta de que la iba a llevar al mar.

"Si." dijo Ana

"Entonces, ve a buscarlo y a ponértelo, porque nos vamos al mar" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¡Bien!" gritó la niña corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Rachel dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se levantó despacio.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana

"Voy a ayudarla. En dos minutos va a gritar pidiendo por mi" dijo la diva caminando hasta Santana y dejando un beso en su boca.

S&R

Ana no se atrevía a entrar sola al mar. Rachel la acompañaba de vez en cuando, pero la niña decidió que lo mejor era estar cerca de su madre y hacer cosas en la arena. Santana le había puesto un regalo dentro de la cesta para que pudiera jugar con la arena.

Si Rachel no la miraba, Santana lo hacía por ella. Las dos cuidaban a la niña todo el tiempo.

"¿Qué tal es el guión?" preguntó la latina.

"Si quieres leerlo esta noche, está en casa. Es bastante interesante" dijo Rachel mirando a Ana.

"Esa no es la respuesta que espera" dijo Santana. "Pensé que estabas bastante ilusionada con este tema. Después de todo dejaste NY por una serie."

"Estoy emocionada. Es un cambio muy grande" dijo Rachel mirando rápidamente a Santana. "Pero creo que es momento de que nos vayamos"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Por un lado, se está nublando. Y por el otro estamos aquí hace horas. Además de los cuatro paparazzis que ya vi."

"Está bien" dijo Santana. La diva tenía razón, así que decidió hacerle caso.

S&R

Después de la cena y de acostar a Ana, Santana caminó hacia la habitación principal, para encontrar a Rachel sentada con un cuaderno en la mano.

"El guión" dijo la diva mientras Santana se desvestía.

"No tengo ganas de leerlo" dijo la latina guiñándole un ojo.

"Mañana..." dijo Rachel

"Mañana me quedaré yo con ella, si quieres" dijo la latina. "Después de todo, ya pedí el día en el trabajo. Así que, puedes ir a reunirte tranquila."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Segurísima. Podemos ir a pasear por la ciudad. Le va a gustar" dijo la latina.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel

"Es mi hija también, necesito crear un vínculo" dijo Santana

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" preguntó Rachel. La latina lo había dicho como reprochándole las cosas.

"Lo siento" dijo la latina acostándose al lado de la diva. "Lo siento. Esta semana sin verte y sin verla, desde que dejé Lima, me di cuenta de que era una estúpida. Yo te alejé de mi...¿qué haces?"

"Te estoy escuchando" dijo Rachel que había metido una de sus manos entre la ropa de la latina y ahora estaba acariciando los labios inferiores de la misma.

"No lo estás haciendo, quieres distraerme" dijo Santana dejándose tocar.

"Exacto" dijo Rachel notando que ya tenía demasiada humedad y podía meter dos dedos dentro de Santana. La latina abrió un poco las piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas para mejorar la situación.

Rachel sonrió y comenzó a besar el cuello de Santana mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mano y lograba tocar el nudo nervioso dentro de la latina.

Santana se mordió los labios al sentir su orgasmo, y su cuerpo quedó intentando bajar del mismo con pequeños espasmos.

"Te extrañé" dijo la latina.

Rachel solo besó los labios de Santana y se acurrucó a su lado.

"¿No quieres...?" preguntó Santana intentando devolver el favor.

"No, porque lo necesitabas." dijo Rachel. "Estabas volviendo a acumular culpa por lo que hiciste. Te dejé bien en claro que me costó pero me di cuenta de lo que habías hecho. Así que ahora tenemos la oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo"

Santana besó a Rachel y con tanta pasión que terminó devolviendo el favor que la diva había rechazado.

* * *

><p>Desde entonces, las cosas comenzaron a avanzar y aunque por momentos era lentamente, por otros parecía avanzar a pasos agigantados.<p>

Santana había recorrido la ciudad con la niña como le había dicho a Rachel y encontró una escuela que enamoró a Ana.

Noah y Quinn se mudaron al antiguo departamento de Santana, sin necesidad de comprar absolutamente nada, mientras la rubia buscaba su camino al estrellato con ayuda de Rachel y su mánager.

Pero cuando la prensa de Hollywood obtuvo una foto de Puckerman en la ciudad, saliendo de la casa de Rachel, todo volvió a estallar.

¿Habían cancelado la boda por otras razones que no eran románticas?

¿Quién era la misteriosa mujer que vivía con Rachel y su hija?

¿Quién era la rubia que vivía con Noah Puckerman?

Santana a veces quería demandar a todos, pero sabía que Rachel nunca la dejaría. Pero tres meses después de la llegada de Rachel a la ciudad y con unos cuantos capítulos ya filmados, con Ana feliz por su nueva vida y con un lazo un poco más fuerte hacia Santana, Quinn audicionando y recibiendo algunas ofertas y Noah siempre en algún trabajo que lo hacía sentirse bien, las cosas seguían como al principio.

La prensa seguía acosando a Rachel, tratando de sacar algún tipo de información que a ellos sacara de las dudas.

"¿Por qué están tan obsesionados contigo?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé. Supongo que en Broadway hice más ruido del que imaginaba." dijo Rachel

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Lo que me llama la atención es la cantidad de paparazzis que están siguiéndote." dijo Santana

"Si, a mi también." dijo la diva.

"Además de la enorme cantidad de historias y preguntas que hacen. Puedo asegurarte que ya vi tu discurso del primer Tony unas 30 veces" dijo Santana.

"Lo sé, Santana. Pero yo no tengo forma de controlar todo lo que dicen."

"No me molesta. Simplemente...mis jefes quieren saber que tipo de relación tenemos. Porque los rumores son algo constante en un estudio de abogados. Todo el tiempo buscan rumores y rumores. Y todos creen que estás con Puckerman, y yo no sé si puedo andar diciendo que somos novias. "

"Esto no es Broadway" dijo Rachel despacio. "En Broadway no importa si eres homosexual. Aquí pueden destruirte. Y no quiero que te pase nada y mucho menos que Ana reciba algún tipo de maltrato por eso"

"Rachel..." dijo Santana. "Yo puedo defenderme sola. Pero si salimos del closet aquí, y no te gusta el trato que te dan, puedo asegurarte que me mudo con uds. dos al fin del mundo"

"¿Podrías esperar que estrenen la serie?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si." dijo Santana

* * *

><p>La semana del estreno del estreno, todos estaban nerviosos.<p>

Santana por lo tanto no se percató en el hecho que estaba sucediendo al frente de ella. Por los nervios, le dijo Puckerman, Rachel solía vomitar.

Por supuesto, eso fue hasta que Santana fue al baño, en sus días del mes y mientras orinaba vio algo en el tacho de basura.

Salió buscando a su novia, que estaba con Quinn, Puck y Ana al frente de la televisión esperando el estreno.

"Rachel, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó la latina despacio y la diva asintió. Santana la llevó hasta el cuarto y sin rodeos hizo la pregunta.

"¿Estás embarazada de nuevo?" preguntó Santana y la diva se sentó en la cama.

"¿Por qué lo sospechas?" preguntó Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

"Por las tres pruebas de embarazo que hay en el cuarto de baño" dijo Santana. "Si no tuviera esta cosa, no las habría visto. Pero como tengo que orinar parada..." aclaró la latina sentándose a su lado.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Rachel mirándose las manos. "Lo confirmé hoy con el médico. Pensé que la señora que limpia habría sacado la bolsa de basura esta mañana"

"No nos vamos a concentrar en los lugares que a Susana le cuesta limpiar" dijo Santana

"Te lo iba a decir. No esta noche, porque estaba el gran estreno. Pero mañana." dijo Rachel.

"Raro que tu mejor amigo no se haya dado cuenta "dijo Santana.

"Quinn creo que si." dijo Rachel

"No sabía que podías hacerme tan feliz en tan poco tiempo" dijo Santana sonriendo y abrazando a la diva. Comenzó a besarla mientras la acostaba en la cama y se ubicaba encima de ella.

"No tenemos tiempo, San" dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos de placer y sonriendo por la felicidad de la latina.

"Lo sé. Solo quería llenarte de besos porque me vas a hacer mamá. De nuevo" dijo Santana besando a la diva una vez más.

* * *

><p>Un mes después, manteniendo en secreto el embarazo de Rachel, la serie de la diva era un éxito.<p>

Pat, su manager, no tenía problema en que saliera del closet, simplemente le decía que lo hiciera de una forma en que no sea escandalosa.

Cuando Santana le preguntó a que se refería, Rachel le explicó que quería decir que no saliera en una foto besando a Santana en el medio de una fiesta llena de alcohol y de drogas.

Por lo tanto, cuando Rachel recibió la propuesta para ser invitada en el show de Ellen DeGeneres, le avisó a la latina que ese sería el momento en que confesara la verdad. No sabía como iba a hacerlo. Pero estaba segura de que sería el mejor momento.

S&R

"Ahora, antes de empezar las grabaciones de la serie, estuviste a punto de casarte. Cancelaste todo la noche anterior a la boda. ¿Se puede saber el por qué?" preguntó Ellen DeGeneres

"Había encontrado algo que pensaba perdido para siempre. A alguien en realidad. Y esta persona, me prometió el cielo y sabía que lo iba a bajar para mi. Ya había dejado todo por mi." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo puede ser eso?" preguntó Ellen "¿Por qué aceptaste entonces el casamiento? Se sabe que Noah Puckerman suele pasar mucho tiempo en tu casa aquí en Los Ángeles pero el rumor es que está saliendo con una rubia."

"Esta persona tomo una decisión que nos afectaba hace mucho tiempo atrás." explicó Rachel. "Realmente me costó mucho tiempo poder entender que era lo mejor. No quería que perdiera mi sueño. Así que nos separamos para que yo pudiera seguirlos. Acepté el casamiento porque esta persona no estaba a mi lado y Noah si. Él fue un gran apoyo, firme y luchador desde el momento en que dejé el secundario y la verdad sigue siendolo. Es mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano. Mi hija lo ama, es su tío. Y en cuanto a la rubia, si, está saliendo con ella. Nos conocemos todos desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Si, la prensa del corazón y de los chismes en esta ciudad indagó todo el pasado. En ese pasado, salió a la luz que antes de dejar Lima, tú estabas de novia con alguien." dijo Ellen. "El tema es que todos no hablan cosas malas sobre ti, simplemente dicen pocas palabras."

"Es cierto, estaba de novia con alguien" dijo Rachel

"Bien. Pero se rumorea que es una mujer. Y que es la misma mujer que está viviendo contigo y con tu hija." dijo Ellen atenta. Si Rachel confirmaba, todo cambiaría, ella lo sabía.

"Si. Ella es la persona que había perdido. Por suerte la encontré a tiempo" dijo Rachel. "La misma mujer"

"Santana López, según la prensa."

"Santana López" dijo Rachel.

La gente empezó a aplaudir desde el momento en que Rachel había dicho que era la persona que había perdido. Ellen y sus productores decidieron ir a una pausa.

"Estás bastante tranquila para haber salido del closet hace un minuto" dijo la conductora.

"Lo sé. Pero hay cosas que no pueden ocultarse. Menos cuando se es un personaje público." dijo Rachel tranquila.

S&R

Esa noche, Santana esperó a Rachel con una sorpresa. Sabía que las cosas en el set de filmación habían salido bien, debido a que la diva le iba contando.

Igualmente las consecuencias todavía no habían aparecido.

Y si aparecían ella quería tener un plan de respaldo.

Por eso cuando la diva entró en la casa, se encontró con Santana esperando en el medio de un corazón formado por pétalos de rosas, apoyada en una rodilla, con un anillo extendido hacia ella.

Rachel ni siquiera esperó a que hiciera la pregunta, solo dijo que si y se acercó a la latina para que ésta pusiera el anillo en su dedo.

* * *

><p>No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando el personaje de Rachel en la serie (el principal) tuvo un mal final. La diva no solo sospechaba que eso iba a pasar, sino que sospechaba que con su personaje sacado de escena la serie no tendría futuro. Y a pesar de que sus amigos y Santana se rieron diciéndole que era una exagerada, la diva no se equivocó.<p>

Tampoco fue sorpresa que los medios hicieran un informe tras otro sobre los dos misteriosos embarazos de Rachel Berry, cuando supieron del segundo.

Y Santana tenía todo listo para trasladarse a NY, y así poder seguir con la diva y su hija.

"Extrañé esta ciudad" dijo Rachel cuando volvieron a pisar NY.

Santana se sentía feliz, porque ella misma estaba feliz. Tenía una futura esposa, que en Broadway no sufriría discriminación, tenía una hija de 6 años que se había acostumbrado a ella, y otro bebé en camino.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Primero que nada, perdón por la demora. No pude escribir antes._

_Segundo, perdón si es muy malo. Son unos días raro, ando con bloqueo pero me nace escribir y salen cosas como estas._

_Tercero, no sé. Espero que estén bien. Sé que los títulos no están siendo muy originales, pero no se me ocurren otras cosas._

_Kitties, hago esto cortito. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows._

_**Lopz:** jajaja, si es una de las semanas pezberry esa historia que decís. Jajaja si. Muchas aventuras están quedado con un final casi abierto, porque la idea es que alguna vez pueda tener una continuación. A veces me quedo sin ideas, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja tendría que haber puesto una advertencia, ¿no? Jajajaja por los fetiches de Rachel, digo. Andru, muchas gracias por la review! Te mando un beso! _

_Kitties, me fui._

_Besos enormes!_

_muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	107. Una Posada Demasiado Extraña C: PW 23

**Título: ****Una Posada demasiada extraña**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: 1/1**

**Palabras: ****5,946**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Schuester logra regresar a McKinley y quiere celebrarlo con un viaje a una posada en el medio de la nada. Figgins los acompaña por una cuestión de seguridad. Pero no parece ser una posada común, ni siquiera los dueños los están esperando. Cont. Semana Pezberry 2, Cap. 3 "Un campamento demasiado extraño" **

**Rating: ****M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****26/04/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Una Posada Demasiado Extraña<strong>**

"¿Por qué Figgins le da tantas oportunidades?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia la parte delantera del colectivo, en donde el director estaba sentado junto a William Schuester.

"No tengo ni idea" respondió Santana mirando por la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Encima estos viajes..." dijo Rachel sin alcanzar de terminar la frase, porque su novia se giró y enojada la interrumpió.

"Nunca haces nada en estos viajes, siempre estás quejándote."

Rachel miró a Santana y se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia el fondo del colectivo en donde cruzó sus brazos y se sentó mirando el camino hacia el lado contrario que su novia.

"Bien hecho, López" dijo Quinn sentándose al lado de la latina.

"No me molestes" dijo Santana mirando como Sue Sylvester pasaba a su lado y las miraba con reproche antes de seguir caminando hacia donde estaba Rachel.

"¿Por qué te la agarraste con tu novia, ahora?" preguntó Quinn. "Cada vez que sucede uno de estos estúpidos viajes, ella es la culpable para tu extraña mente"

"¿No has notado que no pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas? Además, Schuester vuelve a la escuela y se le ocurre organizar un viaje a una posada en el medio de la nada, cuando está terminando el invierno" dijo Santana

"Te recuerdo que tu novia esta vez cayó hasta con abogados para detener este viaje. Y no, no he notado que no pasan tiempo juntas. Yo también tengo mis problemas, ¿sabes?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Brittany. "Y ahora está dormida, creo que fue la única que no escuchó tu ataque verbal a Rachel. El problema hubiera sido si lo hubiera escuchado"

"Si, eso también" dijo Santana. "Esas dos están pasando mucho tiempo juntas"

"Si, jugando con juegos de mesa, Santana. Las seguí los últimos días. Me aburrí demasiado, pero Rachel la entretiene bastante" dijo Quinn

"¿Voy a tener que levantarme y pedir disculpas?" preguntó Santana. "No entiendo como sigue conmigo, si cada vez que tengo oportunidad, le hecho la culpa de lo que pasa en el mundo"

"Sabes la respuesta a eso. Y yo diría que reclames tu lugar al lado de tu novia, porque cierto gigante esta viendo cada dos segundos si deja o no de hablar con Sue" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué puede estar hablando con Sue?" preguntó Santana girando para ver a su entrenadora y a su novia hablando en voz muy baja con Sue Sylvester.

S&R

Rachel vio de reojo caminar a Sue Sylvester hacia ella y esperó. La entrenadora se sentó a su lado y en voz baja decidió hablar.

"Dime que has traído la piel de lobo"

Rachel miró a la entrenadora y después hacia la parte delantera del autobús. Santana estaba ahora hablando con Quinn.

"No la traje. No puedo encontrar una excusa para que el mismo lobo aparezca en una posada a cientos de kilómetros de distancia del campamento" dijo Rachel

Sue frunció sus labios. Esperaba que la pequeña morena hubiera planeado algo.

"Pero si planeé algo, Sue. No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando nuestro querido profesor tiene estas ideas" dijo Rachel. "Además, no entiendo porque Figgins sigue dándole oportunidades"

"Ni yo, si quieres saber la verdad. Pero bueno, mientras puedas dejarlo mal parado no me molesta" dijo Sue

"Nunca pensé que se acercaría a mi"

"Vine hasta este asiento porque tu latina esta cada vez más loca. Necesito saber ¿la estás engañando?"

"¿Se preocupa por Santana?"

"Me preocupo por mis porristas. Es imposible en un entrenamiento. Está constantemente mirando de reojo a Brittany, a veces tengo miedo de que la lastime."

"Santana tiene celos muy fuertes. Está en su naturaleza. No, no la estoy engañando" dijo Rachel suspirando.

"Entonces tengo razón en suponer que eres la que la está ayudando con las notas, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sue

"Si." dijo Rachel. "No solo a ella, a Noah también. Por eso paso menos tiempo con Santana."

"Bueno, explícaselo. Porque si no va a ser un viaje medio incómodo"

"Ella ya se va a empezar a sentir culpable por el simple hecho de gritarme. No sé porque lo hace siempre en estos viajes organizados por Schuester."

"No sé como haces para aguantar su caracter" dijo Sue poniéndose de pie. Podía ver a Santana observándolas con detenimiento.

S&R

Santana vio a Sue levantarse del asiento y se acercó al pasillo para salir hacia su novia apenas ella pasara por ahí. Pudo ver a Finn sonreír de reojo en cuanto Sue comenzó a caminar, pero no le iba a dar la oportunidad.

Caminó rápidamente y se dejó caer al lado de su novia, sonriéndole victoriosamente a Finn Hudson que todavía no se había podido levantar.

Rachel ni siquiera la miró, siguió con la vista clavada en el paisaje.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana en voz baja. No tenía porque todo el colectivo escuchar como pedía disculpas.

"¿Por reaccionar siempre mal en todos los viajes?" preguntó Rachel

"Por gritarte y tratarte mal en todos los viajes" dijo Santana. "Pero es que este tipo ya me tiene al borde del ataque de nervios. No se da cuenta que hace frío todavía. No entiendo ni siquiera porque volvió"

"¿Y la culpa es mía?"

"No es tuya. Solo reacciono ante ti y no tendría que hacerlo" dijo Santana. "Lo lamento"

"Esta bien. Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a tus ataques injustos"

"No deberías acostumbrarte. Yo no debería tratarte así"

"Está bien"

"¿Qué es lo que nos está manteniendo separadas?"

"No puedo decírtelo ahora"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque se va a escuchar y no quieren que se escuche. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no es nada malo."

"Entonces no te estás acostando con Brittany y Puckerman"

"¿De dónde sacas eso?"

"Lo escuché esta mañana antes de salir en el vestuario. Dicen que los ven salir de tu casa, juntos. La coincidencia es que son los días que no nos vemos"

"Santana, pensé que a esta altura confiarías en mi" dijo Rachel en voz todavía más baja. "Pero puedo asegurarte que no me estoy acostando con ellos."

"Lo sé, porque al final de todo, no seguirías acostándote conmigo" dijo Santana bajando la voz. "Y si confío en ti, sino hubiera estallado mucho peor antes de poner un pie en este maldito autobús"

Rachel giró sus ojos y acercó su boca al oído de Santana.

"Los estoy ayudando con los estudios. Ninguno de los dos va a graduarse si no termina el año. Noah no quiere que se sepa, porque va a arruinar su reputación. Brittany no quiere que Quinn se entere. Prefiero que digan esos rumores, que otra cosa" dijo Rachel.

"¿Tengo que disculparme de nuevo?"

"Sabes que no. Siempre terminas disculpándote en estos viajes y medio como que me canso."

S&R

Rachel se quedó junto al autobús mientras miraba la figura oscura de la posada en la que iban a pasar los próximos días.

Si todo iba a bien, iban a pasar solo una noche. Eso pensó mientras agarraba su bolso.

Volvió a mirar la posada y se dio cuenta de que Santana estaba a su derecha y Sue Sylvester a su izquierda.

"Más te vale que hayas planeado algo bueno, porque estoy teniendo visiones de nuestra muerte por aburrimiento" dijo Sue antes de seguir al resto del grupo.

"¿De qué está hablando?No usaste drogas, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana

"No. No tenía idea de como ponérselas a Figgins." dijo Rachel caminando detrás de Sue.

S&R

"¿No hay ni siquiera un recepcionista?" preguntó Figgins mirando a todos lados. Schuester había abierto la puerta principal con una llave y se quedaron todos juntos en la recepción.

"El lugar esta cerrado en esta época del año" dijo Schuester. "Sus dueños son conocidos míos así que les pedí el lugar"

"¿Y no has pensado en comida y eso?" preguntó Sue

"Oh...sabía que algo me había olvidado. Pero seguramente vamos a encontrar algún número para que nos traigan algo" dijo Schuester

"Yo elijo pizza." dijo Finn

"Pizza será" dijo Schuester y todos se quejaron.

"También digo que sería muy injusto que las parejas duerman juntas" dijo Finn

"En eso no estoy de acuerdo, señor Hudson." dijo Figgins. "Además ud. está solo. No lo vamos a poner con una de las jóvenes solteras para que se aproveche de ellas."

"No me voy a aprovechar de ellas." dijo Finn quejándose y mirando a Schuester.

"Aprovecha tu mano, Finn." dijo Puckerman. "El que peor la va a pasar soy yo que voy a tener que escucharte eyacular rápidamente"

"Yo creo que las mujeres y los hombres deben dormir en pisos separados" dijo Sue

"Hay parejas entre las mujeres" dijo Finn

"Ignorando al alumno, digo que Sue tiene razón" dijo Figgins.

Nadie notó la mirada que Artie y Rachel compartieron mientras Schuester comenzaba a dar las llaves de las distintas habitaciones.

S&R

"Schuester, ¿por qué no responde?" preguntó Figgins. Estaban todos los alumnos, él y Sue golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

"Lo siento, Figgins, no pensé que ud. estaba aquí" dijo Schuester.

"No queda muy bien que no responda porque piensa que son sus alumnos. Haga algo con el agua, está fría. Y hace frío, queremos agua caliente" dijo Figgins.

"Voy a llamar a mis amigos para ver como puedo activar el agua caliente." dijo Schuester cerrando la puerta de su habitación y demorando unos 15 minutos.

S&R

Las luces del lugar funcionaban a la perfección. Era muy difícil que existiera sombra alguna en la posada. Así que cinco minutos después, William Schuester y Finn Hudson encontraron la puerta del sótano y comenzaron a bajar por unas escaleras que iban encendiendo luces a cada paso.

Ambos hablaban y reían mientras se acercaban al lugar en donde existía una enorme caldera a gas natural, que se asemejaba más a que nada a un gigante termotanque.

Después de leer las instrucciones de como encenderla, Schuester lo hizo y se quedó mirando que todo estuviera bien. Comenzaron a sentir el aire caliente llenar todo su alrededor, hasta que Finn puso una mano en el hombro de su profesor.

"¿No siente frío?" preguntó Finn mientras Schuester lo miraba. El vapor salió por la boca del favorito y los dos comenzaron a mirar a todos lados.

Era un maldito sótano, completamente lleno de cosas, pero tan iluminado que no asustaba. No era como si fuera parte de una película de terror.

"Volvamos con los demás" dijo Schuester. Se podía ver en sus ojos el miedo de que algo estaba sucediendo. El silencio se había apoderado de ellos y no querían abrir la boca por temor a ver más vapor saliendo de ellos mismos. Supuestamente no debería suceder eso.

"_Williaaaaammmmm...Fiiiiiinnnnnn" _dijo una voz, sacada de ultratumba. Haciendo que los dos se quedaran quietos, intentando buscar la fuente del sonido, sintiendo los pelos de su nuca erizarse del miedo.

La voz volvió a repetir sus nombres y los dos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, tratando de dejar ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

Llegaron hasta el primer piso y esperaron, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Bajaron los dos solos hasta el sótano, tardaron como media hora y aparecen los dos agitados. Schuester, me parece que tus elecciones se están desviando de camino. ¿Confirmaste si Hudson tiene más de 18 años?" preguntó Sue parada junto a Figgins mirándolos.

"Había alguien ahí abajo" dijo Finn. "Alguien nos habló"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Sue

"No lo sabemos. No pudimos ver a la persona" dijo Finn

"¿Está experimentando con drogas, joven Hudson?" preguntó Figgins. "Eso no sería algo bueno para el equipo"

"No estoy experimentando con drogas" dijo Finn.

"Entonces es mejor que vaya a su cuarto" dijo Figgins.

Finn asintió, tratando de pensar algo que decir pero decidió marcharse rápidamente.

"Schuester, ud. sabe que no puede ausentarse con un alumno o dos por más de 10 minutos." dijo Figgins.

"Lo siento" dijo Schuester. "Realmente sucedió eso que él dijo"

"Ud. también vaya a su cuarto." dijo Figgins.

S&R

"¿Qué es todo esto?" preguntó Santana. Estaban esperando que Schuester y Finn volvieran anunciando que ya podían bañarse y se puso a sacar las cosas de las valijas. Rachel le había dicho que no sacara todo de las suyas, porque no pensaba que duraran mucho en esa posada. Pero ella decidió que igual iba a sacarla.

Cuando la diva escuchó la pregunta, concentrada en su celular, levantó la vista y vio a Santana sostener en sus manos un par de cosas que todavía no habían entrado en juego.

"No te preocupes. Mientras menos sepas, mejor" dijo Rachel. "Vuelve a guardarlas en donde estaban, y por favor, no saques mis cosas de las maletas. Si todo sale bien, mañana volveremos a Lima"

"¿Por qué esta vez me dejaste afuera?" preguntó Santana

"Porque es mejor que Schuester no sospeche que también tienes algo que ver. Si le hace caso a Finn, yo no voy a ser sospechosa" dijo Rachel dejando el celular en la mesa de luz. "¿No prefieres hurgar otras cosas?" agregó abriendo sus piernas y dejando a la vista sus bragas. Santana dejó las cosas en las maletas de Rachel y se levantó directamente hacia ella, para poder agacharse al lado de la cama y meter sus manos para retirar la ropa interior que estaba viendo. Después de hacerlo, puso su lengua a probar esos otros labios y se olvidó de lo que habían estado hablando, hasta que llevó a Rachel a un orgasmo y hasta que golpearon su puerta para anunciar que ya podían bañarse.

Santana se quedó mirando el techo, mientras Rachel se levantaba a bañarse. Cuando sintió el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en el celular de la diva, supo que no tenía que leer. Pero saber que hacer y hacerlo eran dos cosas diferentes, así que lo agarró y leyó.

Se levantó caminando directamente hacia el cuarto de baño, abrió la puerta y se metió desnuda junto a la diva para bañarse.

"¿Por qué Artie te envía un mensaje diciendo que la fase dos está en marcha?" preguntó Santana agarrando la cintura de su novia que prefirió distraer a la latina con algo más de sexo, antes que responder.

S&R

Figgins se estaba dando una ducha, alegre por poder ver todo el vapor que el agua caliente generaba a su alrededor. Solo se puso una toalla a su alrededor y salió rumbo al cuarto.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a una persona parada al frente de él. Notó la palidez de su piel, el negro de su ropa, la extraña capa y los dos chorros de sangre cayendo por su boca. Miró hacia el espejo que estaba a su derecha, y pudo ver que no estaba su reflejo.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando un grito atravesó las paredes. Un grito que provenía, en realidad, del piso de abajo. Miró hacia la puerta, preocupado y cuando quiso mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente, éste ya no se encontraba ahí.

Salió corriendo, después de ponerse aunque sea un pantalón (no podía aparecer solo con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo) y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Tres de las alumnas de Schuester, estaban histéricas, gritando una y otra vez que habían sido mordidas. Figgins empujó a los que estaban mirando y pudo ver los dos pequeños círculos en su cuello. Se dio vuelta y agarró a Schuester, y sin decir una sola palabra lo arrastró hasta su cuarto.

Sue Sylvester fue la única que notó que Rachel aparecía rápidamente por las escaleras, como viniendo de la planta baja. Cuando cruzó al lado del director y su profesor dijo algo así como "vi a alguien en la recepción"

La entrenadora le sonrió a la diva en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron e intentó calmar a las tres alumnas.

S&R

Santana agarró a su novia y fueron caminando hacia su habitación. Quinn empujaba a Artie, quien al pasar al lado de la diva, dijo "Fase 3"

"Esta bien, explíquense" dijo Santana empujando a Rachel, a Quinn y a Artie hacia adentro de su propia habitación.

"Es bastante peligroso que hagan eso aquí" dijo Sue Sylvester quien estaba sentada en la cama.

"¿Lo está disfrutando?" preguntó Santana

"Por supuesto. Si planearon esto para que mañana estemos nuevamente en nuestras casas, mejor" dijo Sue.

"La fase 3 nos debería ayudar en eso." dijo Rachel.

"Está bien. Traten de tener sus bolsos armados, así nos podemos ir rápidamente. Yo que tú, Robocop, pido que me bajen antes a la planta baja." dijo Sue dejando la habitación.

"¿Ves? No podemos explicarnos" dijo Rachel

"Está bien" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama. "Pero estos viajes son cada vez más extraños. ¿Cómo está Britt?" preguntó mirando a Quinn.

"Se comió todo el dulce que tenía en el cuello" dijo la rubia empujando a Artie hacia afuera del cuarto y dejando a las morenas.

"No sé como se te ocurrieron todas estas cosas, pero ¿estás segura de que no vas a sufrir consecuencias?" preguntó la latina.

"¿Con Sue Sylvester de mi lado?" preguntó Rachel. "Por supuesto que no voy a sufrir consecuencias"

"Eso espero." dijo Santana

S&R

"William, no me gusta este lugar" dijo Figgins cuando entraron en su cuarto. "Esas tres chicas fueron atacadas por un vampiro. Lo sé porque lo vi. Estuvo aquí parado"

"Los vampiros no existen, Figgins" dijo Schuester.

"Si existen. Pero no era su alumna, Cohen Chang" dijo el director.

"¿Qué pretende?" preguntó Schuester.

"Le dije que si notaba cosas raras en este viaje nos volveríamos enseguida. No podemos quedarnos aquí cuando hay peligro"

"No existen los vampiros." dijo Schuester una vez más.

"Yo doy las órdenes, William" dijo Figgins. "Un solo evento más de estos sobrenaturales, y puedo asegurarte que todo lo que has evitado que te ocurra desde ese campamento, va a ocurrirte."

Schuester salió de la habitación del director, sin decir ni una sola palabra y fue directamente a la de Finn.

S&R

"¿Por qué tienes que bajar ahora?" preguntó Noah mientras empujaba a Artie hasta las escaleras.

"Porque si" dijo Artie mirando su celular. Noah vio desde arriba que insertaba un código en el aparato.

"¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?" preguntó bajando su rostro y hablando despacio.

"¿Quieres volver a Lima o no?" preguntó Artie en el mismo tono

"Te bajo en dos minutos" dijo Noah levantando a Artie y mirando a Quinn, quien venía junto a Brittany unos pasos más atrás y le dijo la silla de ruedas.

S&R

"Sr. Schue, sabe bien que no puede estar en una habitación cuando estoy semidesnudo" dijo Finn. "Me costó mucho entenderlo, pero ahora lo hago."

"Lo sé. Pero algo está pasando" dijo Schuester sentándose en la cama.

"Ah, no. No voy a soportar de nuevo esto" dijo Puck entrando en la habitación. "Yo no sé que entiende ud. por las reglas que le pusieron, pero mejor me voy"

"¿Por qué lo gritas tanto?" preguntó Finn, mientras la puerta de la habitación del frente se abría y Figgins se asomaba en donde todos estaban.

"¿Otra vez, William?" preguntó Figgins viendo que Finn estaba desnudo y Schuester en la misma cama.

"¡No es lo que parece!" gritó el profesor poniéndose de pie.

Noah alcanzó a sacar sus cosas de la habitación antes de que la luz en toda la posada se apagara.

En el piso de las mujeres, todas empezaron a gritar.

En el piso de los hombres, finalmente apareció el conductor del colectivo.

"¿Ya llegó la comida?" preguntó.

S&R

"¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos gritando?" preguntó Quinn

"Esperen unos minutos más" dijo Rachel

"No sé que está pasando. Pero es divertido" dijo Brittany volviendo a gritar.

S&R

"Yo me voy de aquí" dijo Noah cuando vio que entre todos ellos, después de que habían escuchado que los miembros que faltaban aparecieron en la habitación donde ellos estaban.

"Yo también." dijo el chófer del colectivo encendiendo una linterna que tenía con él y metiéndose en su cuarto a buscar sus bolsos.

"No se va a mover nadie." dijo Schuester.

"Si el chófer se va, yo me voy con él "dijo Figgins. "No pretendo quedarme en esta posada del infierno a la que nos has traído. No puedo saber que clase de amigos tienes, pero no me voy a quedar."

El director esperó que el chófer volviera y lo convenció de que lo espere, mientras se metía en su propio cuarto y sacaba sus maletas.

"Vamos a pasar por el piso de abajo" dijo Figgins.

Cuando comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la escalera, una extraña figura blanca comenzó a formarse antes de la misma. Una persona, con la cara destruida y casi transparente apareció delante de ellos.

Desde la habitación que los tres habían dejado, un grito casi femenino surgió haciendo que todos se dieran vuelta. Cuando caminaron apurados hacia allí, la misma figura que les había cortado el paso hacia las escaleras, estaba ahora en la puerta.

Quisieron atravesarla, pero la figura se desvaneció y los tres se quedaron quietos.

De pronto, todos los que se habían quedado en la habitación con Finn y Schuester salieron corriendo hacia las suyas, pidiéndole ayuda al director y a sus alumnos, para alumbrar sus habitaciones.

Mientras todos bajaron las escaleras, las figuras comenzaron a aparecer, adelante de ellos, detrás, en todos lados. El piso de las mujeres estaba lleno de esos fantasmas, y Figgins había comenzado a llorar del miedo.

Al llegar a la planta baja, vieron a Artie rodeado de todas las chicas, que habían logrado sacar sus cosas. Y a Sue Sylvester con una enorme linterna alumbrando todo a su alrededor.

"¿Están todas?" preguntó Figgins

"Si." dijo Sue. "Pero ud. no los tiene a todos"

"Schuester se quedó con Finn, mientras guardaban todas sus cosas." dijo Figgins.

"A mi no me importa que tiene que hacer ese profesor pervertido con ese alumno, que claramente no estaban hablando quiero agregar, pero no sé como les hará llegar la noticia de que los espero 10 minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos" dijo el chófer del autobús alumbrando la puerta principal y dejando la posada rumbo a su vehículo. Detrás de todos ellos, en las escaleras, las figuras fantasmales los miraban sonrientes.

Schuester casi pierde todas sus maletas cuando el chófer lo vio acercarse al autobús. A nadie le importaba, todos querían irse rápidamente de ese lugar.

Mientras se alejaban de la posada, podían ver como los fantasmas aparecían en las ventanas y llamas imaginarias comenzaron a surgir en el interior de la posada, dando la sensación de que alguna vez se había quemado.

S&R

"Me hacen salir a las corridas por unos cuantos fantasmas, pero aceptan parar a comer" dijo Schuester mientras el autobús se detenía al frente de un restaurante. El profesor dio un salto ante la respuesta de todos los demás pasajeros del colectivo: "¡Cállese Schuester!"

Menos Finn por supuesto.

"Si ud. no tiene hambre, ni se baje" dijo Figgins siguiendo al conductor que se bajó rápidamente del vehículo y esperó que todos bajaran para cerrar la puerta.

Como Schuester se quedó solo (porque su favorito fue el segundo en bajarse) decidió bajar a comer con todos ellos.

El profesor intentó hablar con el director sobre lo que había sucedido, pero Figgins solo le respondía que "ésto arruinaba su nuevo viaje"

"No fue mi culpa" decía Schuester.

"Tendría que haber sabido, William, que esa posada estaba embrujada. Después de todo, son conocidos suyos los dueños. ¿Cómo pretende ahora que explique lo que sucedió? Además he visto con mis propios ojos que no tiene problemas de observar a un joven semidesnudo. De esta no lo puedo salvar. Y no quiero salvarlo." dijo Figgins cuando se cansó la octava vez.

Schuester realizó todo el viaje de vuelta con la cabeza gacha.

Sue Sylvester con una sonrisa.

Y Rachel y Santana acurrucadas juntas al fondo del autobús.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminó el escándalo en McKinley, que se alejaba finalmente a William Schuester de la enseñanza, Sue Sylvester se hizo cargo del coro.<p>

Pensaron que sería un solo camino de ida hacia la destrucción, pero resultó que esa mujer tenía algo de inteligencia. Después de todo, había llevado a las Cheerios a 7 Campeonatos Nacionales.

Pero la mujer, solo quería llamar a Rachel Berry, Artie Abrahams, Santana López y Quinn Fabray a su oficina para saber como habían planeado todo.

* * *

><p>"Yo no tengo nada que ver" dijo Quinn ante la primer pregunta de la entrenadora. "Absolutamente nada que ver. Solo recibía mensajes de Rachel diciendo, ahora grita, ahora has esto, ahora has aquello, mueve a Artie, quédate con Artie."<p>

"¿Pero viste algún fantasma?" preguntó Sue

"¿Por qué la pregunta? Ud. también los vio" dijo Quinn

"En tu habitación, en nuestro piso" dijo Sue

"No, no vi ningún fantasma ahí." dijo Quinn. "Pero había recibido un mensaje de Rachel diciéndome que no eran verdaderos, incluso antes de que viéramos al primero de esos fantasmas"

"¿No sabías nada de lo que iba a pasar?" preguntó Sue. Para Quinn la entrenadora parecía un detective, tomando nota de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

"No sabía nada. Sabía que iba a pasar algo, no sabía exactamente qué. Pero, salvo Finn, todos sabíamos. Realmente ninguno quería hacer ese viaje" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sue

"Porque no. Primero nos lleva en otoño a un campamento. Tuvimos frío, el señor Schuester se metió en un espacio reducido, desnudo, con dos alumnos. Ahora él quería ir a una posada que solo él conoce, a finales del invierno, cuando todos sabemos que solo lo está haciendo para demostrar que es un buen profesor. Logra hacerse quedar mal, metiéndose en la habitación de Finn cuando éste esta semidesnudo. Si Rachel nos pedía que hagamos algo en ese momento, porque sabía que todos nos queríamos ir de ese lugar más rápido de lo que llegamos, todos lo hacíamos. Creo que fue la única vez que le hicimos tanto caso."

"Brittany fue mordida por el supuesto vampiro" dijo Sue

"Eso hablelo con Britt. Esas csoas no las entiendo, demasiado." dijo Quinn

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo fue que te mordió el vampiro?" preguntó Sue mirando a Brittany.<p>

"No lo sé. Me desperté con unos gritos y sentía que algo se deslizaba por mi cuello. Cuando todos dijeron que me había mordido, esperé. Pensé que sería genial que me convirtiera en vampiro. Cuando pude tocar lo que me salía por el cuello, noté que era dulce. Supe quien había sido en el mismo momento en que probé ese dulce." dijo Brittany

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Sue

"Rachel es la única que sabe hacer un dulce de frutilla de ese rojo sangre y sin una semilla" dijo Brittany.

"¿Rachel te pedía que hicieras cosas?" preguntó Sue

"Oh, no. Sabía que podía hablar. Por suerte esa noche no hablé demasiado. Porque sino se iba a caer por la banquina todo nuestro regreso. Y yo quería volver, ¿sabe? Sé que Rachel lo sabía." dijo Brittany. "En el campamento hizo lo mismo para que todos pudiéramos volver antes y no pasar tiempo en el frío. Rachel es buena. Me escucha cuando mezclo las historias "

"Si, sé que es buena" dijo Sue.

* * *

><p>"No voy a hablar sin que Rachel esté presente" dijo Santana cruzando sus brazos.<p>

"Todavía no estoy lista para preguntarle a tu novia" dijo Sue

"¿Por qué está haciendo esto?" preguntó la latina.

"Porque quiero saber como planeó todo la persona que en dos viajes logró lo que yo había intentado. Sacar a Schuester del medio" dijo Sue Sylvester.

"La cuestión es que del viaje a la posada yo no sé nada." dijo Santana. "Ella me dijo que no quería que yo supiera por si alguien se daba cuenta de que ella estaba involucrada"

"Pero sabías lo del campamento" dijo Sue

"Si, pero no quería que yo me involucrara más." dijo Santana

"Cuando me toque entrevistarla, te aviso." dijo Sue

* * *

><p>"¿Voy a ser acusado de algo?" preguntó Artie después de rodar hasta el escritorio de Sue. "Sé que está haciendo preguntas sobre lo que pasó en la posada."<p>

"No vas a ser acusado de nada" dijo Sue. "Solo quiero saber que pasó."

"Está bien" dijo Artie.

"Estoy segura que jugó mucho el tema de la tecnología. ¿Cómo se pudo montar todo eso?" preguntó Sue

"Schuester no era el único que conocía a los dueños de la posada. Él no lo sabe, pero son mis tíos. Cuando los llamé y les pedí un poco de ayuda, ellos me la dieron gustosos. Ya estaba todo presentado en cuanto llegamos a la posada. Ellos me enviaron los códigos de activación ese mismo día, mientras viajábamos, yo solo tenía que introducirlos en una aplicación que había creado para ese momento. Rachel tenía mucha confianza en mi, y la verdad puedo decir que no la decepcioné" dijo Artie.

"No decepcionaste a nadie. Pero ¿cómo lo lograste?" preguntó Sue

"Hologramas. Mi padre trabaja en una empresa que los está desarrollando en el estado." dijo Artie. "Cuando le conté lo que Rachel quería hacer, me dijo que él podía ayudarme. De paso, probaban los hologramas frente al público. Si eran tan reales como fueron, podían avanzar muchísimo."

"Fueron bastante reales, incluso los del incendio al final." dijo Sue

"Esos fueron los mejores" dijo Artie. "Pero Rachel planeó absolutamente todo. Yo solo programé una aplicación para poder encenderlos y apagarlos de acuerdo al código que mi padre me había dado, mis tíos pusieron todo de acuerdo a un plano de la posada que ellos nos habían enviado y que Rachel marcó con los lugares en donde todo tendría que estar."

"Entonces es momento que hable con la señorita Berry." dijo Sue. "Pero tengo una pregunta antes de que te vayas. ¿Por qué pediste que te llevaran a la planta baja antes de que aparecieran los últimos hologramas?"

"Porque sabía que si funcionaba iban a salir todos corriendo, por mi silla de ruedas, se iban a olvidar de mi" dijo Artie sonriendo.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?" agregó señalando a Santana.<p>

"Quiero que me contestes como hiciste lo de la posada. No van a existir consecuencias sobre eso. Y ella está aquí porque me lo pidió cuando la quise interrogar" respondió Sue

"¿Esto es una interrogación?" preguntó Rachel

"No." dijo Sue. "Quiero saber como hiciste para sacarte a Schuester tan rápido"

"Haga las preguntas correctas" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"No deberías tratarla así" dijo Santana. "Después de todo, es Sue"

"No importa, Santana. Esta chica tiene mi respeto desde el campamento." dijo Sue. "¿Cómo lo planeaste todo?"

"Tengo una obsesión por saber a los lugares a donde nos van a llevar. Sobre todo a donde nos va a llevar Schuester. Desde el campamento que tenía miedo si lo dejaban volver, así que le pedí a Artie ayuda y planté unos micrófonos en la dirección" respondió Rachel. "Me enteré de la posada una semana antes de que nos comunicaran el nuevo viaje."

"¿En mi oficina también plantaste micrófonos?" preguntó Sue

"No. No me atrevería" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo supiste que pertenecía a los tíos de Artie?" preguntó Sue

"Investigué. Me metí en internet cuando escuché el nombre de la posada, encontré los nombres de los dueños e hice una pregunta. Cuando Artie me respondió que eran sus parientes, le pregunté si podía ayudarme a que volviéramos rápido de ese viaje. Obviamente, Artie no sabía todavía del viaje, pero me dijo que en el caso de que yo tuviera razón, y sabía que la tenía porque él sabía de los micrófonos, iba a ayudarme" dijo Rachel.

"¿Los hologramas?" preguntó Sue

"Sabía que el padre de Artie trabaja en la empresa que los está desarrollando en el estado. Por eso también le pregunté. No me quiso decir, pero sé que el padre se puso muy feliz cuando se enteró lo que queríamos hacer, por más que pareciera algún acto de rebeldía. Habló con sus jefes y les enviaron a los tíos de Artie todos los dispositivos y a Artie los códigos para programar una aplicación. También enviaron cámaras. Estuvimos siendo vigilados todo el tiempo, así iban a saber si funcionaban bien o no" explicó la diva.

"¿Cómo hicieron lo del sótano?" preguntó Sue

"Eso fue lo más fácil" dijo Rachel. "Una grabación que se activaba con un código. Todo está en la aplicación que Artie hizo."

"¿Lo del vampiro que vio Figgins?" preguntó Sue

"Primero tuve que convencer a Tina, a Mercedes y a Brittany de que se pusieran a gritar cuando recibieran un mensaje mío." dijo Rachel. "Después, con el holograma."

"Pero Figgins insiste en que no vio el reflejo" dijo Sue

"Porque no se fijó antes en el espejo" respondió Rachel. "Y nadie se dio cuenta, estaba en todos los espejos. Una foto de lo que reflejaba el espejo. Por eso ud. me vio en las escaleras cuando terminó el escándalo"

"Pero te vi venir desde abajo" dijo Sue

"Si, porque mientras todos se concentraron en los gritos, yo subí hasta la habitación de Figgins y saqué la foto que estaba pegada en el espejo. Si el volvía y quería mostrar que el espejo reflejaba, iba a poder hacerlo." dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros. "Así que me escondí la enorme foto debajo de la ropa, y bajé las escaleras. Para que nadie sospechara, bajé más y volví a subir"

"Inteligente." dijo Sue

"Gracias" dijo Rachel.

"¿Los fantasmas?" preguntó Sue

"Hologramas. Igualmente había convencido a todas las chicas que gritaran, incluida a ud. que parecía estar lista para todo" dijo Rachel.

"Genial" dijo Sue. "Impresionante. ¿Sabías que se iba a meter en la habitación de Hudson cuando estaba semidesnudo?"

"Sabía que el tema del vampiro iba a poner nervioso a Figgins. Después de todo así es como Tina lo convenció de que la dejara usar la ropa que quería." dijo Rachel. "Cuando se le ocurrió lo del código de vestimenta. Sabía también que iba a estar con un ojo encima de Schuester. Lo del campamento todavía repercutía en Figgins. Durante la semana previa a la posada, muchos padres se acercaron a hablar con él. Incluso amenazaron con hablar con la junta directiva si las cosas salían tan mal como en el campamento. No sabía que se iba a meter en el cuarto de Finn como lo hizo, pero si sabía que iba a ir a hablar con la única persona que lo apoyaba."

"Quiero conexión a esos micrófonos" dijo Sue

"Será toda suya cuando terminemos con esto" dijo Rachel

"No queda mucho." dijo Sue. "¿Sabías que el chófer iba a querer irse?"

"Si, era una persona muy creyente. Sabía que ante el primer corte de luz, y además, el tema del hambre, cuando viera uno de los hologramas se querría ir. A comer y de ese lugar" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué no recurriste a drogas como la primera vez?" preguntó Sue

"Porque sería muy obvio." dijo Rachel. "Que solo Schuester alucinara y se metiera en problemas, iban a investigar eso. Pero si ya _todos _lo hacíamos, era otra cosa"

"¿Qué pasó con el traje de lobo?" preguntó Sue

"¿Quiere que se lo regale? Se lo traigo. Lo tengo bien escondido. No vaya a ser que al final de todo, alguien lo descubra." dijo Rachel.

"Tengo que agradecerte. Entre lo del campamento y la posada, has demostrado que eres muy inteligente. He sufrido parte de esos ataques, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Muchas gracias" dijo Sue estirando una mano para estrechar la de la diva.

"De nada" dijo Rachel estrechando su mano y dejando la oficina, seguida por una muy silenciosa Santana.

S&R

Santana apareció en la casa de la diva justo cuando Noah y Brittany se estaban marchando.

Subió para encontrar a su novia acomodando las cosas en su cuarto.

"¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos hacer que Schuester vuelva, así tenemos un viaje de esos extraños antes de que terminemos la secundaria." dijo la latina acercando su cuerpo al de la diva.

"No gracias. Prefiero que se mantenga bien lejos de nosotras" dijo Rachel relajándose en el abrazo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. Yo siento que todo está volviendo a mi. Mejoré con este, ¿no?_

_Disculpen los anteriores, ando muy bloqueada, e intento salir de la única forma que sé, escribiendo. El problema es que me cuesta cerrarlos._

_Bueno, qué más...nada más._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_**Danielle02: **Lo sé, es el problema del bloqueo. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por la review! Siempre pueden existir continuacione! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** jajaja, muchas gracias. El problema no es el bloqueo de ideas, es el bloque en escribirlas o en cerrar una historia. Como me pasó con alguna de las últimas. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por la review! Saludos!_

_**PsychoHeart:** muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me hace sentir bien que te alegre un solo capítulo de las aventuras toda la semana. Espero que este te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**AndruSol:** lo sé. Lo sé. Supuse que iba a pasar eso. Pero no podía encontrarle otro final que no sea ese. perdón! Muchas gracias por leerlo y por dejarme la review! Besos Andru!_

_Bueno, ¿qué más? Si, lo recordé._

_Es probable que hasta después de la Semana Pezberry, cuyas fechas van desde el 12/05 al 18/05 no vaya a publicar aventuras, simplemente por el hecho de que voy a tratar de volver al JulyBerry, continuar Marcadas y escribir los one shots de la semana pezberry, así que no se me enojen. Si los tengo listo para esa semana, piensen que van a tener 7 en 7 días._

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia!_

_Besos enormes, Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Lore!_


	108. Corazón en Suspensión

**Título: ****Escuela Privada solo para mujeres. ****Parte ****4**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****11,013**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce

**Summary: ****Rachel y Santana están frente a frente después de 7 años. Rachel y Santana siguen amándose después de 7 años. ¿Rachel y Santana estarán juntas despues de 7 años? Muy mal summary. Parte final de los capítulos 101, 102 y 103. **

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****31/05/2014**

****N/A: Es la cuarta parte, y final, de los capítulos 101, 102 y 103. Quería darle un cierre porque lo releí y me di cuenta de que lo había dejado demasiado abierto.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Escuela Privada Solo Para Mujeres<strong>**

****Parte 4****

_****Corazón en Suspensión.****_

_Cuando Rachel volvió a su mansión esa noche, se encontró con que alguien la esperaba en el living. Entró y no vio a nadie, hasta que una voz la hizo girar rápidamente._

"_7 años y sin embargo, volví" dijo Santana _

"_¿Volviste?" preguntó Rachel _

"_Volví. No encontré al amor de mi vida y eso que lo intenté Rachel. Y además, es como dijiste. El camino nos iba a volver a juntar" _

"_Viniste hasta mi casa, por supuesto que nos iba a juntar"_

"_No lo digo por eso, Rachel. Lo digo porque todavía te sigo amando, y sé que tú sigues amándome" _

"_Estás muy segura de eso"_

"_¿Me vas a decir que no? Sin mediar palabras, nos volvimos a acostar después de cinco años."_

"_Tendríamos que empezar despacio. Volver a conocernos." _

"_Por mi no hay problema" dijo Santana acercándose a besar a su profesora._

"Empezamos mal" dijo sonriendo mientras ponía una mano en el medio de las bocas, para que el beso no se llevara a cabo. Santana sonrió a través de sus ojos y se enderezó.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina, aunque no hizo ningún intento de volver a acercarse.

"Porque por un lado no sabes si estoy o no estoy con alguien. Y por otro lado, porque..."

"¿Por qué...?"

"No sé porque." dijo Rachel. "Tengo hambre...¿esa es una buena excusa?"

"Pensé que no ibas a nombrar nada de eso." dijo Santana. "Tengo una duda...¿no me dijiste que habías sido madre? Incluso veo fotos de un pequeño clon tuyo en esta casa, con ojos celestes, pero no la escucho ni la veo a tu lado."

"Tiene 6 años. Mañana empieza las clases." dijo Rachel.

"No me responde nada" dijo Santana

"Ven conmigo" dijo Rachel saliendo del living y comenzando a navegar por la mansión hasta que llegaron a un pequeño comedor.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor.

"Es el comedor" dijo Rachel

"Es pequeño, Rachel." dijo la latina.

"Es el comedor pequeño" dijo Rachel. "No me gusta comer en el grande. Ni sola, ni con Verónica, ni con otra compañía que sea solo una persona"

"¿Quién es Verónica?" preguntó Santana

"Es el nombre de mi hija" dijo Rachel asomando la cabeza por una puerta, que por el ruido daba a la cocina. Escucharon lo que la dueña de casa decía en silencio y volvieron a hacer ruido mientras la cabeza de Rachel volvía al comedor.

"Verónica. Extraño nombre" dijo Santana.

"El padre, por suerte está comprobado que es de Kurt, tenía una fascinación por ese nombre. Así que al final del embarazo, ya me gustó." dijo Rachel sentándose.

"Espera...¿así que es el primer año que tu hija se queda en la escuela?" preguntó Santana

"No precisamente" dijo Rachel levantando su mirada del rostro de la latina al ver que la puerta de la cocina se abría y su mayordomo entraba en la habitación para poner la mesa. Dejó también una botella de vino abierta y una de agua mineral, antes de marcharse. "La escuela ha cambiado un poco sus sistemas. Sobre todo con los menores de 12 años."

"¿Sigue siendo Sue la directora?" preguntó Santana

"Por supuesto. Pero como ella también ha sido madre, unos meses antes que yo diera a luz a Verónica, cambió las reglas." dijo Rachel cerrando la boca de nuevo al ver que el mayordomo entraba con la comida y la servía. "Ahora incluye un jardín de infantes, en el que las niñas comienzan a quedarse tres días cada dos semanas en un dormitorio."

"¿Y eso te parece bien?" preguntó Santana.

"No me gustó mucho separarme de Verónica, pero al final, creo que sirve. Ahora puedo verla en la escuela todos los días y los viernes se vuelve conmigo, pero por lo menos ya estoy acostumbrada a que no pasa las noches aquí." dijo Rachel.

"No pensé que la dejarías ir a esa escuela."

"Yo tampoco. Pero al final, después de una extensa charla con Kurt, decidimos que es lo mejor. Además mi propio trabajo como profesora en esa escuela me va a ayudar a estar cerca de ella. Es una de las mejores escuelas del país."

"¿Te das cuenta de que en el futuro puede llegar a sucederle una historia como la nuestra?" preguntó Santana sonriendo.

"Santana, déjame disfrutar a mi niña paso a paso. No quiero adelantarme en su crecimiento."

"Lo siento"

"¿Qué estás haciendo de vuelta aquí, Santana? Pensé que el mundo ahí afuera..."

"Esa pequeña morena con la que me viste la última vez..."

"¿La que según todos era parecida a mi?"

"Si, me hizo notar una pequeña sucesión de mujeres con las que estaba antes de ella. Todas en cierta forma me hacían recordar a ti." dijo Santana. "Así que después de un tiempo más, comencé a darme cuenta que ese parecido era porque te extrañaba demasiado. Pensé que podía venir a hacer a Lima. No quería seguir conociendo un mundo en el que no estabas conmigo. Así que después de hablar con mis padres, y recibir la propuesta de que comenzara a hacerme cargo de su empresa, volví."

"¿Hacerte cargo de la empresa?" preguntó Rachel

"Si. Mis padres la fundaron en NY, pero hicieron una sucursal aquí cuando yo empecé a ir a la escuela. Y se mudaron aquí, por lo tanto. Ahora la sucursal es mucho mejor, ya que está internet en uno de sus mejores momentos"

"Entonces no me pareció verte con tu madre hoy, te vi con tu madre hoy en el parque"

"¿Estabas en el parque?"

"Lo estaba. Llevé a Verónica para que jugara con unas amiguitas. No todas van a la escuela, así que era el último día que podía verlas hasta el fin de semana que viene."

Santana asintió y terminó con la comida.

"¿Crees que tenemos una oportunidad?" preguntó sorprendiendo a la profesora que la miró con los ojos abiertos.

"Estás aquí, ¿no?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Nos darías una oportunidad?" preguntó Santana.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta porque el mayordomo volvió a entrar a retirar los platos y a preguntar si querían postre.

Rachel pidió un café y Santana también.

"Como te dije, tenemos que volver a conocernos" dijo Rachel cuando el mayordomo abandonó la habitación.

"No tuvimos tanto preámbulo la última vez que nos vimos" dijo Santana

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces?"

"La última vez que nos vimos no sabía si iba a volver a verte o no." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Ahora, sin embargo, me estás diciendo que vas a quedarte. ¿No crees que podemos volver a empezar?"

"No quise ni que terminara la primera vez" dijo Santana también poniéndose de pie.

"Ven vamos al living" dijo Rachel estirando su mano para que la latina, confundida, la agarre. Cuando lo hizo volvieron a la habitación en la que habían estado la primera vez.

"¿Por qué no me dices las cosas como son?¿Estás con alguien?" preguntó Santana.

"No." dijo Rachel sentándose. "Solo..."

"¿Solo?"

"Cuando me enamoré de ti, tenías solo 19 años y yo tenía 30. Casi. No habías salido de esa escuela, no habías conocido nada del mundo. Solo buscabas a mujeres en un bar de este pueblo de tan pocos habitantes para acostarte y seguir adelante." dijo Rachel

"Cuando llegué a NY, me preguntaba como podía haber sido que nunca me acostara dos veces con la misma mujer hasta que te conocí" dijo Santana.

"Cuando te fuiste, ya casi tenías 20 y yo 30. Era la persona mas amargada que podía conocer. No estabas a mi lado. No era lo mismo irme a dormir sabiendo que al día siguiente, o cuando empezaran las clases. Tenía el corazón en un estado de suspensión. Sonreía cuando daba clases, porque eran los únicos momentos en los que no pensaba en ti. Salvo cuando me tocaba dar clases a tu dormitorio. O cuando me encontraba con alguna de tus ex compañeras, las que se habían quedado en la universidad de la escuela. Demoré casi un año en poder pensar en otra persona que no fueras tú. Y fue porque me propusieron lo del embarazo. Pero cuando te vi en esa reunión, Santana. Dios, estabas tan hermosa y a la vez tan inalcanzable. Eras perfecta cuando eras mi alumna, seguías siendo perfecta a mis ojos esa noche, y sigues siendo perfecta hoy aquí. Al frente mío." dijo Rachel

Santana no pudo responder nada, lo único que todas esas palabras le estaban diciendo era que si quería una relación con ella, y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla.

Esta vez Rachel no la detuvo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo, pero no quería detenerla. No cuando la lengua de la latina acarició su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar. Rachel abrió su boca y dejó entrar la lengua de Santana, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para quedar medio acostadas las dos.

"Disculpe, señora" dijo el mayordomo asustando a las dos morenas. No lo habían ni siquiera escuchado entrar. "Tiene teléfono"

"Gracias, Travis" dijo Rachel agarrando el tubo del teléfono que el le estaba entregando con una mano mientras en la otra tenía la bandeja con los cafés que dejó en una mesa ratona redonda al frente de ellas.

S&R

Santana esperó durante unos 10 minutos que Rachel terminara de hablar por teléfono. Se había levantado del sillón y hablaba en voz baja, caminando por la habitación. Después cortó la comunicación y Travis entró dos segundos después a buscar el teléfono.

"¿Estaba esperando afuera el mayordomo, _señora_?" preguntó Santana que se sentía sorprendida por la forma en que su mayordomo se dirigía a Rachel.

"Generalmente lo hace, a menos que le diga que no. Tiene una obsesión con que el tubo del teléfono tiene que estar en el lugar al que corresponde" dijo la profesora.

"Señora" volvió a decir Santana, más enojada todavía.

"Ahhh. "dijo Rachel sentándose nuevamente al lado de la latina.

"¿Ahhh?" preguntó Santana

"Travis, quien fue criado en una de esas grandes academias de mayordomos en Inglaterra, no considera que deba llamarme señorita. No desde que nació Verónica por lo menos" dijo Rachel. "Si estás enojada, es por eso en realidad que me llama señora."

"Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad." dijo Santana mirando a la profesora.

"No te miento, por lo menos. Es más, si quieres saber, estuve hablando con mis padres."

"¿Siguen vivos?" preguntó Santana.

"Pasaron 7 años, Santana. No 60." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Dónde están ahora?"

"Están viviendo en Suiza. Se mudaron a un pequeño chalet que compraron allá" dijo Rachel. "¿Desde cuándo te interesan?"

"Volví con toda la intención de conquistarte, otra vez." dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿Dónde estás viviendo?"

"En casa, con mis padres. Tengo toda un ala para mi sola."

Rachel inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado.

"Suena más sexy si no me conocieras" dijo Santana sonriendo. "Pero, parece que ya es tarde. Mañana empiezo temprano en mi primer día y tú también tienes el primer día"

* * *

><p>"Te convoqué a mi oficina porque me llegó un rumor" dijo Sue Sylvester en una de las horas en que Rachel no tenía clases. La llamó justo cuando estaba por escaparse a la zona de la primaria para ver a su hija.<p>

"¿Y por eso me haces venir a tu oficina?" preguntó Rachel

"Después las vamos a ir a ver juntas, exagerada" dijo Sue

"¿Qué rumor?"

"Hay dos mujeres nuevas en el pueblo"

"¿Dos?"

"Si, una rubia y una morena" dijo Sue

"¿Estás segura que la morena es nueva?" preguntó Rachel

"Si ya sabes que estoy hablando de Santana, seguramente sabes quien es la rubia." dijo Sue

"No tengo ni idea de quien puede llegar a ser la rubia"

"Pensar que también te acostaste con ella." dijo Sue. "Estoy hablando de Cassandra July"

"¿Cassandra?¿En el pueblo?"

"En serio no sabías nada." dijo Sue sorprendida. "Pensé que a la primera que iría a buscar sería a ti."

"No tiene porque buscarme. No tengo nada que darle ni nada que decirle, Sue. Hace 7 años que no hablo con ella." respondió Rachel.

"Voy a tener que averiguar" dijo Sue poniéndose de pie. "Vamos a ver a nuestras hijas"

S&R

"Señora, la misma señorita de anoche llamó tres veces por teléfono. Me estuvo pidiendo su número de celular" dijo Travis cuando Rachel entró en la casa.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel caminando hasta su oficina, en donde dejaría sus cosas.

"Si, señora." dijo Travis

"¿Le diste mi número de celular?" preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta y mirando a su mayordomo.

"No, señora."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no tengo el permiso para darle a nadie ese número" dijo Travis. "Sin embargo, la señorita López se cansó en la tercera vez y dejó su número de celular. Dijo que si era posible la llame apenas regresara."

Rachel vio el papel que su mayordomo le extendía, y lo agarró. Travis la dejó sola en la oficina y sentándose en su silla para llamar.

"_Santana López" _respondió la latina.

"Santana..."

"_¡Hola Rachel!" _dijo la latina interrumpiendo después de reconocer su voz.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"_Bien. Que bueno que llamaste. Estaba por terminar de hacer cosas aquí en la oficina e iba a pasar por tu casa para ver si habías vuelto." _

"Parece urgente"

"_No lo es. No sé en realidad. ¿Puedo pasar?" _

"Si, ¿quieres cenar?"

"_Si" _

"Entonces te espero."

"_Nos vemos en una hora" _dijo Santana acabando con la comunicación.

Rachel dejó el celular y supo que no iba a poder prepara nada para el día siguiente. Así que decidió darse un baño mientras esperaba que Santana apareciera.

S&R

"Tu mayordomo no tiene el mejor de los humores" dijo Santana entrando en la oficina de Rachel, a donde Travis la había enviado y acercándose a la profesora para darle un corto beso en los labios. "Hola"

"Hola" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Santana mirando los papeles que Rachel tenía sobre el escritorio.

"Viendo que puedo dar este año. Todavía me falta decidir un libro" dijo la profesora.

"Ah...¿Sabías que Cassandra July está en el pueblo?" preguntó Santana sin alejarse de Rachel y mirándola fijamente.

"Si, me lo dijo Sue esta mañana. Antes de que pienses otra cosa" dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"Fue a pedir trabajo en la empresa. Yo no resuelvo eso, pero justo pasaba por Recursos Humanos"

"¿Cassandra trabajo en una empresa?"

"Si, cuando se fue, porque me quedé esperando, llamé al de Recursos Humanos y lo hice verme con el currículum de ella."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy curiosa" dijo Santana.

Rachel miró la mesa y se quedó pensando.

"Hay una nueva profesora" dijo después.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Hay una nueva profesora. Tiene algo así como uno años menos que yo. Por lo que le escuché decir es una antigua alumna."

"¿Qué tiene qué ver?"

"Quizás se haya acostado con Cassandra y se reencontraron y están juntas, en pareja" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "¿No te parece?"

"Eres, creo yo, la única persona que puede llegar a pensar que Cassandra July pueda tener una relación monógama con alguien."

"No puedes quedarte con lo que pasó hace 7 años atrás." dijo Rachel.

"Si no me quedo con lo que pasó hace 7 años atrás..."

"No estoy hablando de nosotras, Santana." dijo Rachel firmemente. "Estoy hablando de Cassandra."

"¿Por qué estamos hablando de ella?"

"¿Te has vuelto irracional ahora? Viniste y fue lo primero que me preguntaste. ¿Acaso creías que vino por mi?"

"Si, por supuesto. Hasta yo volví por ti."

"Santana, lo nuestro es distinto de lo que yo tuve con Cassandra."

"¿Qué puede ser de distinto, Rachel?"

"Yo realmente te amo, Santana. Cuando volví a ver a Cassandra, se muy bien que ella ya no sentía nada por mi. Y yo no sentía nada por ella."

La confesión de la profesora dejó a la latina de piedra. Se habían vuelto a ver el día anterior, si, ella seguía amando a Rachel con todo su corazón, pero no esperaba que ella lo dijera enseguida.

"Yo también te amo" dijo Santana. "Pasé 7 malditos años esperando el momento de poder decírtelo, dando vueltas por el mundo y buscando algo que solo tuve la oportunidad de tener en mis brazos casi un año. No puedes pedirme que te vuelva a ver y no me comporte como esa joven enamorada de hace 7 años atrás."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te extrañé, maldita sea" dijo Santana llevando sus manos al cielo. "Y no puedes decirme que no lo intenté, porque me enamoraba de otras personas. Pero no había forma de que dejara de sentir amor por ti, o que soñara contigo o que pensara en ti. Entiendo que lo que hiciste por mi fue noble, creo que si lo hubieras hecho de otra manera, no estaría aquí, ahora. Por más que lo hubiera entendido con el tiempo.

Pero, me encantaría que por una vez me escuches. Ya no tengo 19 años."

"Se nota" dijo Rachel acercándose despacio. "Yo también te extrañé. También lo intenté. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti, Santana."

"Entonces...¿qué me dices si continuamos esto desde donde lo dejamos?" preguntó Santana

"Pero tendríamos que ir despacio"

"No me digas eso. No me puedes decir eso" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la profesora. "Tu sientes la atracción que nuestros cuerpos sienten cuando estamos cerca, nuestros corazones latiendo a gran velocidad porque nuestro olfato descubrió a la otra."

"Si quieres convencerme de tener sexo, creo que ahora no va a ser posible, Santana"

"Quiero convencerte de que esto no es normal, Rachel. De que si podemos volver a empezar desde donde lo dejamos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nunca dejamos de amarnos." dijo Santana besando a la profesora unos cuantos minutos antes de separarse.

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel despacio, acariciando el rostro de Santana, mirando profundamente a sus ojos.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana. "¿Podemos continuar desde donde lo dejamos?"

"Podemos intentarlo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Eso me gusta más." dijo Santana volviendo a besar a la profesora, sin ganas de detenerse.

S&R

Después de cenar se ubicaron en el living en donde lo que menos hicieron fue ver la televisión o hablar. Simplemente se besaron hasta quedar acostadas en el sillón mientras ignoraban lo que pasaba a su alrededor, durante casi una hora.

"'¿Podrías contestar el teléfono?" preguntó Rachel saliendo de encima de la latina.

"No quiero. Es más importante esto" dijo Santana siguiendo con su rostro el de la profesora, tratando de volver a unir sus labios.

"Está sonando sin parar hace 15 minutos" dijo Rachel

"Seguro que será algo de trabajo" dijo Santana hurgando en su chaqueta que quedó en el piso cuando comenzó a sentir calor. Ni siquiera miró la pantalla, solo deslizó su dedo y se llevó el aparato al oído. "Santana López. ¿Quinn? No tienes porque gritarme, estúpida. Si, volví. No, no es momento para que hablemos extensamente. ¿Mañana?¿Te parece al mediodía? Si, después del trabajo tengo cosas que hacer. Adiós, Quinn"

"Supongo que era Quinn" dijo Rachel sacando un mechón de pelo del rostro de Santana.

"Si. Se enteró que volví al pueblo"

"¿Quinn está en el pueblo?"

"Se quedó después de la reunión" dijo Santana mirando la hora. "Voy a tener que irme"

"Quédate conmigo esta noche." dijo Rachel despacio.

"Pensé que no me lo pedirías nunca" dijo Santana. "Pero tendría que ir a mi casa, aunque sea a buscar ropa para mañana"

"Está bien. Toca el timbre cuando regreses y Travis te va a guiar hasta mi habitación" dijo Rachel levantándose.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana haciendo lo mismo para ir y volver rápido.

"Ah, Santana." dijo Rachel cuando la latina estaba por cruzar la puerta.

"¿Si?"

"Nada, hablaremos cuando vuelvas." dijo Rachel.

S&R

Como en el pueblo casi no había nadie dando vueltas de noche, Santana solo demoró una media hora en ir y volver. Travis la guió en silencio hasta el piso superior, mientras Santana se preguntaba si algún día iba a escucharlo a hablar un poco más.

La hizo pasar a una enorme habitación de paredes blancas y todos sus muebles negros, con algún que otro adorno rosa o violeta dando vueltas en la habitación.

"La señora ya viene" dijo Travis dando media vuelta y agarrando las cosas que Santana tenía en sus manos se movió por la habitación acomodando todo.

"Gracias" dijo Santana caminando y sentándose en la cama.

"¿Te dijo que ya venía?" preguntó Rachel apareciendo en una de las puertas que había a la derecha de la habitación.

"Si" dijo Santana mirándola sorprendida. Rachel ya tenía puesto un pijama, mientras que ella seguía vestida completamente. "Pensé que ibas a sorprenderme con tu desnudez. Veo que no"

"Pensé que ya ibas a estar lista para dormir" dijo Rachel caminando hasta la cama.

"No quiero dormir"

"Por lo menos ponte el pijama"

"¿Y si después me lo sacas?"

"Santana..."

"De acuerdo" dijo girando para besar a Rachel. "¿Dónde está el baño?"

"La puerta por la que aparecí" dijo Rachel sonriendo y acomodándose debajo de las sábanas.

S&R

Santana demoró en salir unos 15 minutos, y también tenía un pijama.

"Eso me hace acordar a uno de esos pijamas que usaste cuando intentabas conquistarme" dijo Rachel sacando su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

"Era la idea" dijo Santana acostándose a su lado.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel dejando el libro en la mesa de noche. "Tenemos que hablar"

"¿Podemos tener sexo antes?" preguntó Santana moviéndose hacia la profesora y agarrando su cintura.

"No." dijo Rachel

"Bueno" dijo Santana

"No quiero más escenas como las de hoy." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo cuál?"

"Como la que hiciste porque te enteraste que Cassandra está en el pueblo."

"Sigo sin entender que hace en el pueblo." dijo Santana

"No lo sé. Si lo supiera te lo diría. Solo hice la conexión con esa profesora nueva." dijo Rachel girando para quedar mirando de frente a Santana. "Es lo único que se me ocurre. Es lo único que pensé después que me planteaste el tema."

"Fue demasiada casualidad, por eso me molestó tanto" dijo Santana. "Yo vuelvo y veo a Cassandra pidiendo empleo en mi empresa"

"Bueno, pero quiero que confíes en mi. No estoy con nadie, no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú." dijo Rachel despacio.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"¿De acuerdo?"

"Si. Creo que exageré un poco."

"Un poco bastante"

"Bueno, mucho exageré."

"Cuéntame de Quinn"

"¿Cuándo estuvimos juntas secretamente estabas enamorada de ella?" preguntó Santana agarrando más fuerte a Rachel y acercándola más hasta su cuerpo.

"No. Me llama la atención de que esté viviendo acá, y que se haya quedado acá." dijo Rachel

"Bueno...Quinn y Brittany se mudaron juntas después de la secundaria. Parecían felices por un tiempo, hasta que las realidad las golpeó bastante. Había más cosas para conocer, más personas. Las dos pronto se encontraron deseando estar con alguien más y rompieron. Creo que duraron menos de un año juntas después de la secundaria. Cada una tomó un camino distinto, a Quinn le habían hecho una propuesta bastante buena así que la aceptó.

Volvieron a verse en la reunión, creo que tuvieron un reencuentro como el nuestro, nunca lo supe bien. Quinn entonces se enteró de una noticia que la hizo quedarse aquí. Así que comenzó a administrar la fortuna de su madre y se hizo cargo de la empresa de ella, mientras cuida de ella."

"Oh...¿Y Brittany?"

"No te podría confirmar si se han vuelto a ver o no" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos ante la mano de Rachel que dibuja círculos en su espalda baja.

"¿Estás cansada?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"No" dijo Santana abriendo los ojos y mirando a la profesora.

Rachel sonrió y acercó sus labios, besando a la latina con suavidad y moviéndola para ubicarse encima de ella. Siempre con suavidad en cada uno de sus movimientos, Rachel le sacó la remera a Santana, sabiendo que no iba a existir nada debajo de la misma. Y se sacó también la remera de su pijama.

Volvió a besar a Santana mientras sus cuerpos se unían y sus pechos se tocaban, rozando sus pezones.

Las manos de las dos morenas buscaban más, más piel, más sensación, más placer solo en la otra.

Santana abrió sus piernas, doblándolas para que Rachel no pudiera caer hacia los costados. Rachel llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la latina, con desesperación sin demostrarla.

Extrañaba sentir esa parte de Santana, desde la reunión que a veces soñaba con la última vez que sus dedos habían entrado dentro de su alumna.

Alumna. El pensamiento de que Santana ya no era más su alumna de 19 años, sino una mujer de 27 años que había vuelto por ella. Había vuelto a buscarla para estar con ella.

Ese pensamiento llenó a Rachel de calor y necesidad y sus dedos entraron en Santana con un nuevo placer y una nueva misión. Necesitaba agradecerle por volver a ella.

La latina abrió los ojos al sentir los dedos de Rachel entrar en ella de improviso, no porque no estuviera humeda, sino porque espera más juego previo.

Miró hacia los ojos de la profesora y notó algo que extrañaba, mucho más que la lujuria del último encuentro. Había amor en esos ojos marrones. El mismo amor que la había dejado marchar 7 años atrás.

Santana movió sus caderas lentamente, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Rachel, mientras sentía que el orgasmo se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados a pesar del movimiento lento de las dos.

Pero como aquella primera vez en Columbus, Rachel era quien dictaba las reglas y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo y por el placer de volver a estar con su profesora.

Santana gritó al llegar al orgasmo, gritó tanto que Rachel temió que quedara afónica.

"Oh, Dios" dijo la latina mientras seguía bajando del orgasmo, con los dedos de la profesora dentro suyo ayudándola. Rachel mientras tanto dejaba pequeños besos en su rostro, saboreando el sudor de Santana.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel cuando sintió que los espasmos en Santana habían terminado y sacando sus dedos de su interior.

"Mejor imposible. Pero ahora tengo sueño." dijo Santana.

"Entonces duerme"

"Pero quiero..."

"No hace falta" dijo Rachel besando su barbilla. "Duerme"

"Voy a dormir abrazándote" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel acomodándose para quedar de costado y mirando a Santana.

* * *

><p>"¿Ojeras, Berry?" preguntó Sue al día siguiente. "Supongo que tendrá que ver con cierta latina dejando tu casa hoy a la mañana."<p>

"Sue, a veces no sé si te interesas por mi o por mi vida privada." dijo Rachel mirando a la directora.

"¿Averiguaste algo sobre esa rubia?"

"No. Solo que pidió trabajo en la empresa de Santana. Pero me pregunto si no tendrá que ver con la nueva profesora"

"¿Crees que está con ella?"

"No lo sé." dijo Rachel mirando el reloj. "Voy a ver a mi hija."

"No puedes, tienes que dar clase"

"En esta hora no tengo que dar clase"

"Pero ella tiene clases."

"En 15 minutos tendrá que salir al recreo. Quiero ver como está" dijo Rachel dejando el salón de profesores.

S&R

Los edificios en donde se daban las clases de la escuela primaria estaban a 5 minutos del edificio de la secundaria. Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que había sentido la noche anterior mientras le hacía el amor a Santana. Extrañaba a la joven latina a su lado. Quería tenerla a su lado el resto de su vida.

Nunca creyó que Santana volviera porque la amaba.

Nunca creyó que ella misma seguiría sintiendo lo mismo cuando volviera a verla. Pero eran 7 años y su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente cada vez que pensaba en ella. Eran 7 años y su hija era la persona que la hacía feliz. Y quería tener a alguien más a su lado, pero siempre guardó la esperanza de que Santana regresara.

Sonrió pensando que Sue tuvo razón tantos años atrás, cuando le decía que lo de Santana y ella era distinto.

Quizás era amor verdadero, pero ¿se podría permitir soñar tanto?

Verónica la vio apenas salió al patio en el recreo y corrió hacia ella contenta. Después de abrazarse, la niña se quedó mirando a su madre fijamente.

"Estás distinta" dijo despacio.

"¿Y eso es bueno o es malo?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en el pasto.

"No sé." dijo la niña.

"¿Te estás peinando?" preguntó Rachel acomodándole el pelo.

"No me acuerdo" dijo Verónica. "Nos dan muchas tareas"

"No te creo. Es el segundo día de clases" dijo Rachel

"Tenemos televisión" dijo Verónica mirando al piso, tratando de que su madre creyera su inocencia.

"¿Televisión?"

"Si." dijo Verónica

"¿Con quién compartes habitación?" preguntó Rachel, quien se dio cuenta en ese momento que el día anterior no se lo había preguntado.

"Con Annie" dijo la niña

"¿Pillsbury Sylvester?"

"Si"

"Con razón." dijo Rachel

"¿Vas a hacer que nos la saquen? Por favor no"

"No voy a hacer que te la saquen. No podría si quisiera"

"¿Eh?"

"No voy a hacer que te la saquen. ¿Son las únicas que tienen televisión?"

"No. Este año todas tenemos tele en las piezas."

"¿Todas?"

"Si"

"Bueno" dijo Rachel agarrando a la niña y abrazándola con fuerza.

"¿Vas a venir a la hora del almuerzo?" preguntó Verónica al ver que su maestra salía al patio. Eso siempre quería decir que faltaba poco para que el timbre volviera a sonar.

"Si, como todos los días" dijo Rachel besando la frente de su hija.

* * *

><p>El jueves a la noche, después de toda esa semana durmiendo juntas en la casa de Rachel, Santana apareció directamente con su bolso para el día siguiente y ya ni siquiera esperaba que Travis la guiara por la casa. Solo preguntaba donde estaba Rachel.<p>

"¿Qué vamos a hacer el fin de semana?" preguntó entrando en la oficina de la profesora después de dejar sus cosas en la habitación.

"Nada" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?"

"Mañana vuelvo con Verónica."

"Oh...cierto" dijo Santana asintiendo. No le molestaba mucho la idea de la niña, sino que se había olvidado después de poder pasar tiempo con Rachel. "¿Crees que pueda venir y conocerla?"

Eso hizo que la profesora se quedara quieta, levantara la vista y la mirara profundamente.

"¿Quieres conocerla?" preguntó sorprendida.

"Si. Después de todo es tu hija. Creo que debería conocerla. Pretendo estar rondando en esta mansión, o por donde tú estés durante un tiempo." dijo Santana

"¿En serio, Santana?" preguntó Rachel. La latina podía notar que en sus ojos había un brillo de alegría. Tenía la sensación que podía guardarse por las dudas de salir lastimada.

"En serio, Rachel"

"Gracias" dijo la profesora levantándose y sentándose sobre Santana. "No te puedo llegar a explicar lo feliz que me hace saber que estás dispuesta a conocerla."

"Te lo dije. Te amo."

"Lo sé, pero...no sabía si...¿sabes que si nuestra relación sigue bien, ella en algún momento pasará a ser tu hija?"

"Si, lo sé. Hace dos años que lo sé, desde esa noche en la escuela. Tuve tiempo de asimilar esas cosas, tuve tiempo de pensar. No fue una decisión apresurada la de volver contigo."

"Lo sé."

Santana sonrió y bajó la mirada, por primera vez notó que Rachel tenía una pollera.

"Pero primero, ¿te va a molestar que te presente como sola una amiga? Ella va a tener que acostumbrarse." dijo Rachel.

"No hay problema" dijo Santana poniendo una mano en el muslo de Rachel y comenzando a subir, metiéndola debajo de la pollera.

"¿En serio Santana?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la pollera.

"Eres aburrida." dijo la latina haciendo un puchero.

Rachel se agachó al frente de Santana y puso sus manos en su rodilla, mirándola a los ojos.

"Cuando está mi hija involucrada en una conversación entro en modo madre." dijo Rachel

"Nadie te culpa por eso" dijo Santana poniendo sus manos sobre las de la profesora.

"Lo sé. Pero voy a necesitar que entiendas algo. Cuando se trate de nosotras dos, puedo llegar a ponerte primero. Pero cuando ella esté involucrada..."

"Yo no estaré en primer lugar"

"Exacto."

"Rachel, como te dije, no fue una decisión tomada a las apuradas el venir para estar contigo. Desde que me fui de esa reunión, sabiendo que habías sido madre, pensaba en como volver. Tenía que organizar un montón de cosas fuera de este pueblo. Tenía que pensar bien, Rachel. ¿Qué pasaría si volvía y no nos iba bien?¿O si estabas con alguien?¿O si no soy la persona que quieres presentarle a tu hija? Cada cosa fui pensando. Detalladamente."

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Lo que más terror me daba fuera que me dijeras que no me ibas a presentar a tu hija la primera vez que lo pidiera. O lo preguntara. No sé que tipo de relación tienes con ella. Como es la interacción entre uds. ¿Duerme en tu cama a la noche?¿Cómo le explicarías si algún día nos ve besándonos?" preguntó Santana con los ojos clavados en la profesora.

"Realmente la incluiste" dijo Rachel sorprendida y con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos.

"Por supuesto" dijo Santana. "Si, recuerdo bien que tan bueno era el sexo entre nosotras, pero también recuerdo como me gustaba estar contigo, más allá del sexo"

"Lo bueno es que ahora no están tus amigas dispuestas a interrumpir en mi habitación" dijo Rachel. "Hablando de tus amigas, al final, ¿cuándo vas a hablar con Quinn?"

"Creo que mañana o pasado. No sé. Yo no trabajo demasiado fuera de la empresa porque quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Y ella está medio complicada. "

"Bueno, latina, vamos a comer" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la frente de Santana.

"¿Si en estos días salimos a una cita, ¿puedes ponerte esa pollera?"

"Lo pensaré" dijo Rachel riendo.

Desde el domingo que habían vuelto a verse, no había pasado un día sin que lo hicieran, pero la latina tenía razón, tenían que ir a una cita.

* * *

><p>El viernes Santana pasó el día en su empresa y le anunció a Rachel que iba a estar cenando con Quinn en la casa. La profesora mientras tanto volvía con una muy excitada Verónica a su propia casa.<p>

"Y todas podemos juntarnos a la noche en el comedor del dormitorio y hacer las tareas. Las que van terminando antes, pueden hacer lo que quieran y nos dejan tener pijamadas una vez por semana." dijo Verónica abriendo la puerta del auto de su madre para bajar.

"¿Pijamadas?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, nos dejan movernos a la habitación de otras chicas y ahí pasar la noche hablando y haciendo juegos" dijo Verónica saltando al lado de su madre mientras esta agarraba los bolsos. "¿Es cierto que vamos a tener que usar uniformes?"

"Creo que estás más informada que yo" dijo Rachel

"Es lo que dice Annie que escuchó a sus mamás hablar. Dice que escuchó que la primaria y la secundaria tendrían uniformes así la gente no nos mira mal cuando salimos al pueblo y no nos confunde con gente del pueblo." dijo la niña agarrando su mochila como para ayudar.

"No me sorprende que una de las madres de Annie piense eso" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Va mucho más seguido que tu a visitarnos" dijo la niña

"Si, porque ella tiene excusa para poder entrar y salir del campus. Yo tengo que cumplir un horario, y aunque pueda entrar y salir más que el resto de las madres no puedo estar todo el día contigo. Aunque me gustaría." dijo Rachel entregándole a Travis los bolsos de la niña y caminando hacia la habitación de la niña que quedaba en frente de la de ella.

"Estás rara" dijo la niña mirando a su madre.

"Rara ¿cómo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Como si me quisieras decir algo. Lucy dijo que sus padres estuvieron raros muchos días, y un día le dijeron que se iban a divorciar. Pero tú no puedes divorciarte ¿no?"

"No, no puedo divorciarme"

"¿Entonces?"

"Quiero que conozcas a alguien."

"¿A quién?"

"Es una amiga mía."

"¿Y?"

"Es probable que la veas mucho por aquí"

"¿Cómo cuando papá consigue un nuevo novio?"

"Si, tendría que hablar con tu padre de eso. Pero algo así"

"¿Es tu novio?"

"No." dijo Rachel sonriendo y viendo entrar a Travis con el teléfono en la mano. Sabía que era Kurt quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono, queriendo hablar con su hija al finalizar su primera semana de clases.

Rachel agarró el teléfono y habló un segundo con Kurt antes de darle el teléfono a su hija y dejar la habitación junto a Travis.

"No creo que a la señorita López le guste saber que le negó el noviazgo a la niña" dijo Travis mientras caminaba al lado de su señora. Las palabras del mayordomo hicieron que la profesora lo mirara y él se detuviera.

"¿Le agarraste cariño a Santana en menos de una semana?" preguntó Rachel divertida.

"Oh, no. Ud. sabe bien señora que yo no le agarro cariño a las personas fácilmente. Sino que escucho cosas." dijo Travis. "Y me parece que después de todo, la señorita López está haciendo cosas que merecen que a la niña se la presente como su novia"

"¿Cuál fue la pregunta de Vero?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si es su novio"

"Entonces, Travis, ¿respondí mal?"

"Tiene razón, señora. Disculpe por haberme entrometido."

"No me molesta, Travis. Aunque me gustaría que me cuentes que es lo que has oído." dijo Rachel

"¿Puedo contarle esta noche cuando la niña ya esté acostada?"

"Si. Puedes" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la oficina. Después de todo, Verónica dijo que iba a hacer sus deberes..

S&R

"Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que has vuelto por Rachel y estás con ella?" preguntó Quinn mirando a su alrededor. Desde que había vuelto no había salido demasiado y habían quedado encontrarse con Santana en un bar después del trabajo.

"Si." dijo la latina.

"¿Es por eso que todas estas mujeres te miran babeando y tú ni siquiera las has mirado?"preguntó Quinn. "Extraño"

"No seas exagerada. No me mira ni una" dijo Santana mirando ahora si a su alrededor. Pero era cierto, todas las mujeres estaban mirándola.

"Este pueblo se volvió más gay a través de los años. Eso lo descubrí cuando volví. Si estuvieras soltera e hicieras lo que hacías antes de conocer a Rachel, te puedo asegurar que tendrías mucho más que problemas del gay panic." dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo estás tú?" preguntó Santana volviendo la concentración a la rubia.

"Bien. Extraño a Brittany. Viene de vez en cuando y nos vemos. Estamos en algo así como en una relación, pero no muy firme." dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó la latina haciendo una seña para que le traigan dos cervezas más.

"Yo no estoy con nadie más, ella no está con nadie más, pero solo estamos juntas cada vez que el tour en el que esté trabajando le permita venir." dijo Quinn. "Es cansador"

"¿No has conocido a alguien más?"

"No. Lamentablemente entre el trabajo y mi madre, tengo muy poco tiempo libre. Por suerte ella me pidió una enfermera, así el tiempo que paso dentro de casa es menor y no estoy tan malhumorada los fines de semana. Cuadno le conté que habías vuelto, me dijo que te avise que quieres que pases a visitarla."

"Voy a hacerlo" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Ahora, cuéntame. Estabas tan bien en NY. Parecías feliz. Y de repente apareces aquí, y sin muchas vueltas vuelves con Rachel." dijo Quinn

"En realidad no sería tan sorpresivo si hubiera contado algo." dijo Santana. "Pero desde que me fui por la reunión de los 5 años, después de estar con ella en la escuela..."

"Ni siquiera sabía que habías estado con ella."

"¿Recuerdas mi novia de ese entonces?"

"Si, se parecía a Rachel"

"Eso dijeron mis padres apenas llegamos para esa fiesta. Me quedé observándola todo el día hasta que vi a Rachel. Me di cuenta que era cierto, y cuando tuve la oportunidad estuve con ella. Ahí me contó que había sido madre, aunque más que hablar solo pasamos a lo que más nos atraía. El sexo entre nosotras." dijo Santana recordando ese día. "Cuando me fui, no solo terminé mi relación con esa chica, sino que me puse a pensar. Seguí intentándolo, no me di por vencida. Sabía que Rachel no me había dejado ir por nada. Pero mientras más intentaba vivir lejos de ella, más pensaba en ella. Así que me cansé, y mi padre quería que me comenzara a hacer cargo de la empresa, así que pensé "¿qué más da? Rachel está ahí, quiero estar con Rachel" y me vine."

"Cuando Brittany y yo volvimos a estar juntas, pasamos horas hablando antes de tomar una decisión. ¿Uds.?"

"Un poco nomas" dijo Santana. "El domingo fui a verla y pensé que parecía que no había pasado nada de tiempo. Que era el sábado el último día que la había visto. Ahí hablamos y nos besamos. El lunes volvimos al sexo, después de discutir sobre Cassandra"

"¿July?"

"Si, está en el pueblo. La vi el lunes, pensé que había vuelto por Rachel. Ella me dijo que no, que se había enterado por Sue. Así que intenté aceptar esa respuesta para poder seguir con ella. Me di cuenta, también esa noche mientras dormías, que me vuelvo una patética enamorada cuando ella está cerca mío. Y no lo cambiaría por nada."

"¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?" preguntó Quinn mirando a su amiga.

S&R

Ya era casi medianoche cuando Travis entró en la oficina de su jefa y se quedó parado al lado del escritorio.

"Siéntate" dijo Rachel mirándolo enojada. A veces ese hombre se excedía en sus servicios.

"Gracias señora" dijo Travis

"Cuéntame"

"No se demasiado. Solo se dice que ud. y la señorita López tuvieron una relación mientras ella era alumna. El único año que ud. fue guardiana. Y que la dejó ir. Y que ella volvió para estar aquí" dijo Travis seriamente

"¿Cómo te enteras esas cosas?"

"Se lo dije señora, son cosas que se escuchan en el pueblo"

"No están tan equivocados" dijo Rachel

"No se preocupe, yo no voy a estar repitiendo lo que ud. me diga"

"No es eso, Travis. No estoy preocupada por eso."

"Si está preocupada por lo de acostarse con una alumna..."

"No me acuesto con alumnas. Solo me acosté con una, y si, fue Santana. Después de que ella se recibió, yo renuncié a mi trabajo como guardiana y me vine a vivir al pueblo. Sobre todo porque estaba dejando ir a Santana y la amaba, y no quería que ella creyera que yo iba a engañarla."

"Como le pasó con Cassandra July"

"No, nada que ver con lo que sucedió con Cassandra. Yo imaginaba que ella se acostaba con sus alumnas. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando me acosté con ella al volver"

"Bueno, señora, es todo lo que tenía para decir" dijo Travis poniéndose de pie. El timbre de la mansión interrumpió todo el silencio y el mayordomo miró a su jefa.

"No espero a Santana esta noche"

"Es la única persona que puede haber atravesado la reja principal." dijo Travis dando media vuelta. Rachel salió detrás de él por las dudas.

Era la latina, dijo Travis tranquilo abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar.

Santana se tambaleó cayendo hacia adelante, al ver a Rachel, quien tuvo que agarrarla.

"Dios, estás borracha" dijo Rachel tratando de sostenerla.

"Parece que muy borracha, señora" dijo Travis.

"¿Me ayudas a subirla al cuarto?" preguntó Rachel

"Por supuesto señora." dijo Travis cerrando la puerta.

Entre los dos, caminaron despacio por las escaleras, con la latina en el medio, hablando en algún idioma que no tenía traducción alguna ni para Rachel ni su mayordomo. A no ser que estuvieran borrachos.

La profesora miró la puerta de su hija entreabierta y sabía bien que la niña estaba espiando, y realmente no quería que ella conociera a Santana así.

Iba a matar a la latina en cuanto recupere algo de sobriedad. Se dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos marrones en el ojo azul que podía ver.

Acostaron a Santana en la cama de Rachel y Travis preguntó si ayudaba a desvestirla.

"Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina. "Ve a dormir, Travis"

"Antes voy a ver si dejó sus cosas en el auto. Seguramente mañana va a querer utilizar su celular y a la vista no tiene nada" dijo el mayordomo.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>"¿Esa es la amiga que ibas a presentarme?" preguntó Verónica a la mañana siguiente, mientras veía a su mamá salir de su habitación.<p>

"Si" dijo Rachel caminando hacia su hija. "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?"

"¿Podemos ir al parque de diversiones?"

"Podemos." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué no podía caminar?" preguntó Verónica mientras bajaban a desayunar.

"Porque como es una mujer adulta, y está dispuesta a cometer errores. Igualmente voy a matarla" dijo Rachel

"Durmió en tu cuarto" dijo Verónica deteniéndose y mirando a su madre. "Eso es lo que hace papá con sus novios."

"Es mi novia, Vero" dijo Rachel agachándose al frente de su hija.

"¿Y te gusta estar con ella?"

"Si"

"¿La vas a cambiar seguido?"

"No. Espero que no."

Verónica miró a su madre unos minutos, antes de bajar las escaleras sin agregar nada más.

"Voy a matar a Kurt. Y a Santana." dijo Rachel bajando detrás de su hija.

S&R

Santana se revolvía entre las caras y suaves sábanas de la cama de Rachel. Le dolía la cabeza y después de hablar de Rachel y su nuevo noviazgo, no recordaba nada más.

Algo de Quinn hablando de Brittany. Algo de muchas mujeres dando vueltas a su alrededor.

"¿Tantos números de teléfono?" preguntó la voz de la profesora. "Me pregunto si al final no hubiera sido mejor que te hubieras ido con alguna de estas mujeres."

"¿Por qué hablas despacio?" preguntó Santana girando en la dirección de la voz y buscando la persona que emite el sonido.

"Porque estás con resaca. ¿Tengo que preocuparme que al juntarte con Quinn tengas estos problemas?"

"No." dijo Santana sentándose. "Hay mucho sol"

"Es casi el mediodía"

"Maldición"

"Tus padres ya están avisados de que estás aquí. Me dejaron sorda cuando escucharon mi nombre"

"Por alguna razón te extrañan"

"Mi hija te vio llegar anoche." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Ya sabe que eres mi novia. No es fácil pensar que le diste una terriblemente mala primera impresión. Pero tengo una ventaja, ya que parece que su padre le presenta varios novios."

"¿Me odia?"

"No te odia, ni te conoce. Pero estaría bueno que te conociera y que no hicieras tanto ruido si vuelve a suceder."

"No sé que tomé."

"Está bien. ¿Tienes algo de ropa limpia? La que traías puesta tiene olor a tabaco y alcohol. No quiero que conozcas a Verónica frente a frente con olor a tabaco y alcohol."

"De acuerdo"

"¿Qué tienes que hacer a la tarde?"

"Nada"

"Entonces nos vamos al parque de diversiones" dijo Rachel caminando hacia su armario. La diferencia de altura no era tanta como para que Santana no pudiera usar su ropa.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana sentándose en la cama y mirando a la profesora.

"¿Si?"

"No me importa cuantos números me dieron anoche, solo quería volver a dormir contigo"

"Ya no tienes que conquistarme, San" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cama. "Ya me conquistaste hace mucho tiempo atrás."

"Lo sé. Pero es la verdad." dijo Santana

"No te voy a besar, porque seguramente tendrás todavía alcohol en tu boca, y no quiero sentir el gusto un sábado a la mañana. Te vamos a esperar para almorzar, así mi hija te conoce. ¿Podrías levantarte?"

"Si" dijo Santana mirando a la profesora partir.

S&R

Verónica hizo preguntas desde el momento en que conoció a Santana. Pero no era de hacer preguntas todas seguidas, sino que mientras hablaban de otras cosas, o estaban entretenidas en algo, largaba la pregunta de sorpresa.

"¿Qué hiciste anoche que no podías caminar bien?" preguntó mientras almorzaban (el desayuno de Santana) antes de salir al parque de diversiones. Rachel tuvo que golpear la espalda de la latina para que no se atragantara y miró a la mujer con una ceja levantada esperando la respuesta.

"Tomé algo que no debía tomar" dijo Santana

Verónica asentía mientras las miraba interactuar.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

"26" dijo Santana

"Eres más joven que mamá. Mucho más joven" dijo Verónica.

"Gracias por llamarme vieja" dijo Rachel riendo.

Ya en el viaje al parque de diversiones, Verónica miraba como su madre manejaba y Santana hablaba de vez en cuando, girando para preguntarle cosas como si le gustaba la escuela, con quién le había tocado dormir y eso.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta que te gustaba mamá?" preguntó Verónica causando que Rachel casi frene de golpe y Santana la mirara con los ojos abiertos.

La profesora miró a la latina de reojo, mientras la veía luchar con la respuesta.

"Vero, no deberías preguntarle cosas así a una persona que acabas de conocer" dijo Rachel

"Está bien, Rach." dijo Santana mirando a la profesora. "Quiero responderle, solo estoy buscando las palabras correctas"

La profesora sabía exactamente que quería hacer Santana. Durante la semana una vez había preguntado si había tenido contacto (seguido) con niños. Santana respondió que no, pero sabía que la latina quería estar con ella y estaba buscando la forma de hacerlo. Aún si tendría que aprender a manejarse alrededor de la niña.

Rachel se preguntó porque estaba dejando que Santana hiciera todo, y se dio cuenta el porque. Se prometió hablar con la latina esa misma noche.

"Me di cuenta cuando no podía dejar de pensar en ella y quería estar con ella todo el tiempo" dijo Santana.

Verónica asintió y miró hacia afuera, mientras más cerca del parque de diversiones estaban.

"Los novios de papá siempre se ponen colorados y tartamudean cuando esa pregunta." dijo sin pensar que su madre iba a escucharla.

Santana miró a la profesora y pudo ver que estaba enojada, pero no quiso preguntar nada.

Mientras Rachel iba a comprar algo para comer, Santana se quedó cuidando a Verónica.

"¿Vas a irte algún día?" preguntó la niña mirando a Santana

"Espero que no" dijo Santana

"Mamá dijo lo mismo." dijo Verónica. Y esa fue la última pregunta que decidió hacer por el resto del día.

S&R

Santana decidió esperar que Rachel acostara a la niña en la habitación de la profesora, y se acostó mirando atentamente el control remoto de la televisión que no veía en ningún lado.

"¿Podrías venir Santana?" preguntó Rachel asomando su cabeza por la puerta y mirando a la latina.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó poniéndose de pie.

"Quiere que le contemos juntas la historia de como nos conocimos" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué propones? Porque no le puedes decir que nos conocimos siendo mi profesora y yo tu alumna de 19 años." dijo Santana bajando la voz mientras se acercaba a la profesora.

"Propongo decirle exactamente eso, pero haciendo énfasis en los 19 años y en que yo recién llegaba." dijo Rachel caminando hacia el cuarto de la niña seguida por Santana.

S&R

Volvieron casi una hora después al cuarto de Rachel cansadas pero agarradas de la mano.

"¿Crees que le caigo bien?" preguntó despacio la latina mientras se desnudaba para acostarse.

"Creo que si" dijo Rachel haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Cómo estás segura? Me comparó todo el día con los novios de Kurt"

"Por esa razón."

"¿Qué?"

"Eres la primer persona a la que le presento como novia. Ni siquiera le he presentado amigas que se quedan a dormir en mi cuarto, Santana."

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó la latina despacio. "Noté que hubo algo que te hizo cambiar y estás más relajada."

Rachel sonrió y la miró mientras se acostaba. Pero decidió cambiar de posición y se sentó en la cama, de frente a Santana. La latina entendió lo que Rachel quería hacer y se sentó como ella. Recordaba esas noches en las que hablaban cuando era una estudiante.

"Cuando, antes de la reunión, soñaba en volver a verte, siempre pensaba que sería un momento apasionante y emotivo, en el que nos miraríamos a los ojos y correríamos hacia la otra gritando lo mucho que te amaba. En realidad, eso fue antes de que naciera Vero." dijo Rachel mirando sus manos unidas. "Después de su nacimiento, nuestro reencuentro cambió. Primero era que me veías en la calle con la niña, o en el parque, y hacías una escena pensando en que me había acostado con un hombre.

Siempre me olvidé que para tus 19 años eras más madura que cualquier otra joven que haya conocido antes o después de tu aparición en mi vida, eras más madura.

Debería haberme dado cuenta de que nuestros reencuentros no iban a ser de película o de telenovela. Tendría que haberlo sabido mientras volvíamos a hacer el amor en ese escritorio hace dos años atrás.

Esta semana para mi fue irreal. No quería creer que estuvieras aquí conmigo, por el simple hecho de que tenía miedo de que desaparecieras.

El domingo cuando apareciste, Santana, quería correr a tus brazos en el mismo momento en que te vi en el living. Quería besarte y hacerte el amor sin dejarte hablar. Pero no podía. Porque ahora no solo estaba en juego mi corazón, sino también el de ella.

Sé que un día no es mucho para saber como serás con ella, pero me fue suficiente ver como intentabas responder sus preguntas.

Si no te interesara, sé que no lo hubieras intentado siquiera, tenía miedo, San. Tanto miedo de que no quisieras conocerla, de que no intentaras siquiera hacerlo que por eso me sorprendí tanto la otra noche cuando lo preguntaste.

Pero me olvidaba, me olvidaba todo el tiempo de todas las veces que dijiste que me amabas en el pasado o en desde que volviste. Me olvidaba de lo mucho que te amaba porque tenía que cuidarme, San. Tenía miedo de que te vuelvas a ir."

Santana sonreía al frente de Rachel, agarrando sus manos. Entendía bien lo que quería decir y no quería interrumpirla demasiado.

"Hoy..." dijo Rachel continuando con lo que estaba diciendo "Cuando te vi esforzarte por poder responderle, me di cuenta de que fui una estúpida al cuidar mi corazón esta semana. Nunca tendría que haberlo hecho. Tendría que haber liberado mis miedos y disfrutarte. Que era lo que quería.

Me di cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que has debido hacer para volver a este lugar, solo porque querías estar conmigo. Me di cuenta de que no tengo forma de agradecerte ese esfuerzo."

"No tienes que agradecerme Rachel." dijo Santana. "No, sé que quieres decir más, pero déjame decir algo. Cuando me dejaste ir en el secundario, diciéndome que me amabas, me di cuenta de que estabas sufriendo más que yo. Conocía gente en el camino, a veces algunas personas tenían una historia parecida o con su novio de la secundaria, pero en todas siempre era el extraño drama de que la otra persona les decía que nunca la habían amado o se lo decían cuando ya estaban lejos.

A veces yo pensaba en como hubiera sido mi reacción si me hubieras dicho que no me amabas, cuando estaba a punto de venir a NY.

Yo estaba ahí, viviendo, conociendo gente, tratando de no compararlas contigo porque sabía muy bien que nadie podría compararse contigo.

Guardándote en el fondo de mi memoria para hacer lo que me habías pedido. Conocer el mundo. Buscar el amor de mi vida.

¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Hace dos años, cuando pensé que realmente quería a la mujer con la que entraba en esa escuela, encontré al amor de mi vida.

Lo encontré pero no estaba en mi brazo, Rachel. Estaba cuidando la fiesta. Era esa profesora que me dejó ir."

"Lloré un año." dijo Rachel despacio. "Lloré casi todos los días de mi embarazo también, hasta que ella nació. Muchas veces quería agarrar el teléfono y enviarte un mensaje. Contarte que estaba haciendo. Decirte que te extrañaba. Cuanto te extrañaba.

Y de repente, solo quería olvidarte para siempre, porque en lo único que pensaba era en ti.

Pero no podía olvidarte. Ni siquiera después del nacimiento de Verónica, aunque ya habías pasado a un segundo plano, porque tenía algo en lo que ocupar mi tiempo. Tenía una niña.

A veces, me despertaba con sus llantos y pensaba que estabas durmiendo al lado mío.

Te seguía amando tanto, que no podía dejar de pensar en ti en el mínimo detalle diario. Y con el nacimiento de Verónica, me hubiera encantado que estuvieras aquí conmigo."

"Bueno, ya lo estoy, Rachel."

"Te amo, Santana." dijo la profesora, llevando una de sus manos rápidamente a los labios de la latina para que no hable. "El domingo y el lunes cuando hablábamos pensé que estaba en otro mundo. Todo el tiempo pensé que estaba en un mundo paralelo. Porque estaba feliz, pero al final, mientras el día viernes se acercaba, sabía que toda esa ilusión que tenía porque estabas conmigo iba a desaparecer. Sobre todo porque pensaba que íbamos muy rápido.

¿Volver a empezar desde donde lo dejamos? Era hermoso el sueño, pero pensaba que no era real. Que iba a durar a muy poco.

Hoy me hiciste notar que en realidad puede durar mucho más."

"Es lo que voy a intentar hacer, Rachel. Que esta semana dure el resto de nuestra vida." dijo Santana. "Podemos hablar cientos de cosas, podemos discutir, incluso podemos enojarnos. Pero...¿qué dice de lo que siento por ti el hecho de que anoche en un bar recibí decenas de números de mujeres y solo quería volver a esta casa?"

"¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?" preguntó Rachel. "No me digas que vamos muy rápido, porque estamos en esta relación después de 7 años, sin volver a conocernos."

"Me encantaría" dijo Santana. "Ahora, ¿puedes besarme y dormimos para pasar el día de mañana con tu hija?" preguntó acercando su boca a la de la profesora.

* * *

><p>Esa conversación cambió el punto de vista de las dos en lo que a esa relación se refería.<p>

Ambas solo querían volver a su casa, la casa en donde vivían con la otra, para poder pasar tiempo juntas.

Rachel amplió su oficina y la arregló para que Santana tuviera una oficina en la casa.

Santana se mudó enseguida a la casa de la profesora y sus padres exigieron una cena semanal para poder pasar tiempo con su hija, su nuera y conocer a la hija de Rachel.

El tiempo pasaba mientras su relación seguía firme, a pesar de que nadie creyera que eso podía llegar a suceder.

Incluso la niña estaba feliz de que Santana estaba todos los fines de semana y que hacían todo juntas.

Nunca había visto a su madre tan contenta con otra persona que no fuera ella misma.

* * *

><p>Uno de los momentos más divertidos para Santana fue el día que vio por primera vez al padre de Verónica. Kurt Hummel.<p>

Era un hombre de la misma edad de Rachel, de cabello castaño y unos ojos celestes que obviamente la niña había sacado.

Kurt expresó su opinión de que Rachel tuviera una novia (de la cual no conocían mucho más que la historia del pasado) viviendo con ella como si fuera algo malo.

La profesora no aceptó tranquilamente el planteo, pero esperó que terminara de hablar.

"¿En serio me planteas eso?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Kurt. Tuvo que enviar a Verónica a su cuarto para que no escuchara esta parte. "¿Tú?¿La persona que le ha presentado a todos sus novios a nuestra hija?"

"Bueno, pero no vivían conmigo" dijo Kurt

"No, pero eran siempre distintos. Yo en casi 7 años es la primera vez que traigo una novia a la casa y no pretendo cambiarla" dijo Rachel sonriendo al sentir la mano de Santana sobre la suya en su pierna como apoyo. "Yo entiendo que creas que es una locura. Nunca escuchaste que estuviera a punto de encontrarme con Santana de nuevo, ni siquiera escuchaste que ella había vuelto al pueblo y vienes a ver a Vero y te encuentras con que ella está viviendo conmigo desde casi el comienzo del año escolar. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero, no puedes criticarme. Por más que sea raro que Santana y yo estemos viviendo juntas, y que no te parece correcto, creo que es más correcto que conozca a un novio distinto cada vez que viene."

"Yo sabía que por alguna me había hecho gay" dijo Kurt yendo al cuarto de huéspedes.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Esa fui yo ganando la discusión" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el primer grado en la escuela primaria terminó para Verónica, su madre la esperaba ansiosa al lado de la puerta, para llevarla directamente a su casa. La niña se iría durante el verano a pasar tiempo con Kurt (quien convenientemente no había vuelto a pasar demasiado tiempo con ellas en el pueblo).<p>

Santana mientras tanto, terminaba de hacer algunas cosas en la empresa para irse de vacaciones junto a Rachel y a Verónica.

Ninguna de las dos estaba demasiado consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor de ellas.

Pero no era porque no le importara su alrededor, era porque se habían extrañado tanto durante 7 años que ahora solo querían estar juntas.

Quinn, por ejemplo, las envidiaba demasiado y se los había dicho más de una vez, cuando empezó a visitar la casa de las morenas.

Travis, sin embargo, era el único que solía decir que realmente le gustaba la presencia de Santana en la casa Berry porque su señora era feliz. Y la niña era feliz.

* * *

><p>Había llegado el día en que Verónica tendría que regresar a la escuela. Era domingo y Rachel había bajado a ver si las cocineras le habían preparado algo a la niña para esa noche.<p>

Era una tradición en la primaria que el domingo a la noche antes del primer día de clases, cuando todos los dormitorios estuvieran completos, cada alumna compartía con las demás en el comedor.

Obviamente las alumnas de primaria no cocinaban, así que tenían que llevar las cosas de su casa.

Mientras Rachel estaba buscando eso, Santana terminaba de acomodar una de las valijas de la niña, quien la miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana cuando terminó y notó la mirada de Verónica.

"¿Por qué no tienes un anillo junto a mamá?" preguntó la niña. "Papá tiene un anillo con su nuevo novio"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana. "Sabes bien que a tu mamá no le va a gustar eso."

"Eso dijo papá, aunque no entiendo porque."

"¿No entiendes por qué?" preguntó Santana divertida.

"No."

"Porque a tu mamá no le gusta que tu papá tenga siempre novios nuevos." dijo Santana.

"No me contestaste la pregunta. ¿Por qué no tienen anillos con mamá?"

"Porque no...solo somos novias."

"Pero papá solo es novio de Louis."

"Ellos toman las cosas de otra manera. Creo" dijo Santana.

"¿Y qué tendrían que hacer para tener un anillo?"

"Casarnos" dijo Santana

"¿Y yo que pasaría a ser tuyo?" preguntó Verónica

"No lo sé. Si quieres puedes pasar a ser hija mía, también"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la niña ilusionándose.

"Por supuesto. Vine a quedarme." dijo Santana recibiendo un abrazo de Verónica sorpresa, mientras Rachel entraba en la habitación mirándolas sonriente.

S&R

"¿Kurt se casó?" preguntó Santana después de que dejaran a la niña en la escuela.

"Que yo sepa, no" dijo Rachel. "¿Por?"

"Verónica me contó que tiene un anillo igual al de su nuevo novio" dijo Santana

"Por suerte no tengo que darle ningún tipo de manutención a Kurt, porque sino sería muy difícil para mi mantener todos los gastos que tiene con su nuevo novio." dijo Rachel. "Cada vez que tiene un nuevo novio."

"Me imagino" dijo Santana

"¿Podrías ir a la oficina?" preguntó Rachel cuando entraron en la mansión.

"¿A qué?" preguntó Santana

"Necesito unos papeles que están sobre mi escritorio" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana caminando hacia la oficina de la profesora. Las dos tenían una oficina al lado de la otra, unida por una puerta.

Al principio iba a ser solo una oficina dividida en dos, pero decidieron que lo mejor era trabajar por separado. Aunque en este momento no importaba.

Santana caminó hasta la oficina y se quedó quieta al ver las velas por toda la habitación.

"Travis y Verónica prepararon todo. Más que nada Travis, porque Verónica quería poner las velas encima de los libros" dijo Racheñ apareciendo por detrás de Santana y abrazándola.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Santana

"Ven conmigo" dijo Rachel liberando a la latina del abrazo y caminando hacia el interior de la habitación.

"¿Rachel?"

"Hace casi un año que volviste, y me completaste" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el escritorio y agarrando algo de encima del mismo. "Quiero intentar hacerte feliz, el resto de nuestras vidas." agregó arrodillándose sobre una de sus rodillas y mostrándole una caja a Santana. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Santana solo la miraba con la boca abierta, no se imaginaba nunca que eso fuera a suceder. Siempre pensó que sería ella quien le pediría casamiento a la profesora.

"¿En serio?" preguntó logrando hablar un poco.

"En serio" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "No me quedan muchas palabras para decirte o para explicar cuanto te amo. Pero me queda este acto."

"Si quiero" dijo Santana

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si. Por supuesto." dijo Santana besando a su profesora.

"¿No te importa casarte con una mujer que dentro de un par de años cumple los 40?" preguntó Rachel

"Al contrario. Es lo que más me atrae de ti. Tu experiencia" dijo Santana poniendo la mano para que Rachel le pusiera el anillo.

"Santana..."

"¿Mmm?"

"Hay otra cosa sobre el escritorio" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es lo que conlleva hoy un casamiento conmigo"

Santana dio media vuelta y vio unos papeles, que al acercarse notó bien que eran.

"¿Estás segura? No creo que Kurt acepte esto" dijo Santana. Eran los papeles de adopción de Verónica.

"Kurt firmó ciertos papeles cuando yo decidí quedarme con ella. Así que es 100% mía, pero yo no soy tan mala como para que él no pueda ser llamado papá, o tomar las decisiones sola. Pero...quiero que esas decisiones también te afecten. Te amo, Santana." dijo Rachel abrazando de vuelta a la latina.

"¿Los puedo firmar ya mismo? Es lo único que quiero, además de casarme contigo" dijo Santana

"Si." dijo Rachel

"Te amo, Rachel" dijo Santana firmando los papeles ante la sonrisa de la profesora.

"Te amo, San" dijo Rachel besándola cuando terminó de firmarlos.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Bueno, después del 103, viene esto. Quería cerrar la historia de cierta parte, espero haberlo hecho bien. O mejor que la primera vez. _

_Bueno, también como es largo, voy a hacer esto cortito. Siempre voy a tener una aventura para hacer, aunque me lleve tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz:** Schuester es un completo idiota, jajaja. Si es verdad. Rachel quería irse a toda costa, y era obvio que no era la única. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**El: **__parece que bastante, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! _

**_AndruSol:_**_ Estoy completamente de acuerdo con que Wil es un imbécil. Jajaja es que si, dan ganas de pegarles a los dos. Yo lo hago por acá. Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación. :D Muchas gracias por las reviews y por leerme! Besos!_

_Kitties, me voy así puedo publicar rápido._

_Besos enormes!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	109. Inentendible

**Título: ****Inentendible**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****8,195**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce

**Summary: ****Así como empieza de raro, continúa de raro y termina raro. Es un one shot de esos que suelen aparecer en mi cabeza, quien toma todas las decisiones. Tiene de todo, poderes y g!p. Extraño, lo sé. Adentro lo es más.**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****1****1/05/2014**

****N/A: No esperen una lógica en esto, porque realmente no existe.****

****IMPORTANTE: peligro! Alta tensión sexual! o acto sexual...no sé.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Inentendible<strong>**

"Esto va a ser feo" dijo mientras estiraba sus manos hacia los cables de luz que había en la parte trasera de su cuarto y enviaba sin parar rayos de electricidad de la punta de sus dedos.

Estaba cansada después de media, hasta que unas manos agarraron su cintura y la tiraron hacia atrás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó una dulce voz acariciando su cabello.

"Solo quiero cansarme y no tener nada para generar estática mientras viajamos" dijo Rachel despacio. "Estoy cansada de la estática."

"Sabes que si hubieras generado estática en alguna persona estarías muerta" dijo Quinn Fabray intentando levantarla del piso. "Vamos a la cama"

"No tengo sueño, Quinn" dijo Rachel. "No todavía. Siento todavía toda la electricidad corriendo en mi cuerpo"

"Y la vas a tener el resto de tu vida. Igual que yo" dijo Quinn. "No por eso estoy sobrecargando las líneas de electricidad del pueblo"

"No quiero que haya errores." dijo Rachel

"No los va a haber. Estamos hace años viajando con todos ellos y no hay errores" dijo Quinn

"No quiero que..."

"No vas a lastimarla" dijo Quinn. "Siempre sales con lo mismo. Pero nunca encuentras la valentía de acercarte a ella para decirle lo que sientes"

"Tú tampoco"

"Yo tampoco. Pero por lo menos sé que no voy a lastimarla"

"¿Detuviste a mini Thor?" preguntó Sue Sylvester entrando en la habitación.

"Si" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué estaba sobrecargando la corriente? Tendríamos que tener a alguien en la empresa de electricidad para pagar por los daños que las dos causan." dijo Sue

"Yo no causo daños" dijo Quinn

"¿Sabes cuántas luces has roto en la escuela?" preguntó Sue.

"Me hacen enojar" dijo la rubia levantando sus hombros.

"Tu hermana, aquí, guarda todo en su interior. Está bien que explote así." dijo Sue. "Además de todo lo que le haces en la escuela."

"¡Ey!" dijo Quinn. "Tengo que protegerla"

"Si, claro. Protégela de tu mejor amiga" dijo Sue dejando a las dos jóvenes solas.

"Vamos, Rachel" dijo Quinn tratando de llevarla hasta su cuarto.

"¿Cómo fue que terminamos siendo hermanas?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Quinn. La rubia giró sus ojos. Rachel terminaba haciendo la misma pregunta cada vez que quería estar sola. Y últimamente era casi todas las noches. Y al día siguiente saldrían de viaje con sus compañeros de escuela, y no podía demostrar su enojo cada vez que sus ojos se posaran sobre la persona a la que _amaba_ y no podía acercarse y tenía que verla con otro.

"Vamos a dormir y yo voy a dormir contigo" dijo Quinn

"No, esta vez la pregunta real." dijo Rachel.

"Vamos a dormir, Rachel. "

"¿Sabes que dicen que no somos hermanas y que esto de dormir juntas es solo una forma de decir que tenemos relaciones sexuales?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que a algunos de ellos se les incendió su mochila?"

"Bueno, por lo menos no tuviste que incendiar un auto" dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama. Obviamente, Quinn no estaba enterada de esto y miró a su hermana con los ojos gélidos. Rachel sabía que estaba a punto de recibir algún tipo de castigo, aunque la corriente eléctrica de Quinn no era nada comparada con el momento en que le congelaba las articulaciones.

"¿El auto de quién?" preguntó la rubia acostándose despacio.

"Con razón te llaman la Reina de Hielo" dijo Rachel acostándose a su lado.

"No te voy a hacer nada. Sabes que nunca lo hago." dijo Quinn. "Pero si ella se entera de que incendiaste un auto..."

"Estaban diciendo cosas...que usamos el dinero de nuestros padres para crear una ilusión de que somos hermanas y que en realidad todas las noches me sometes de maneras indescriptibles. Por eso soy tan rara."

"¿Qué manera indescriptible podría hacerte decir en este momento quién fue?" preguntó Quinn.

"No importa ahora, ya que su auto voló en pedazos dos minutos después de que lo dijo."

"Creo que yo tendría que tenerte miedo."

"¿Por qué?"

"El frío es bueno, pero tú controlas demasiado bien la electricidad. Ahora duerme, que mañana tenemos ese viaje entre las porristas y el coro."

"¿Cómo se le ocurrió a Sue esto?" preguntó Rachel cerrando los ojos.

"No lo sé. Solo espero que haya logrado meternos en la misma habitación." dijo Quinn poniendo una mano en el estómago de su hermana. Como todas las noches, Rachel comenzaba a dormirse sin notar que estaba levitando.

"Lo siento" dijo la pequeña morena.

"No hay problema" dijo Quinn sonriendo. Le podrían haber dado 200 personas en el mundo para elegir como hermana y ella iba a volver a elegir a Rachel.

"Quinn..." dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia.

"¿mmm?"

"¿Qué sabes de los análisis?" preguntó Rachel.

"Todavía nada" dijo Quinn sonriendo. Aunque estaba mintiendo. A veces se preguntaba en que momento comenzó a mentirle, pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Los análisis de los que hablaba eran los de ADN. Rachel había comenzado a sospechar que en algún momento alguien les había mentido y no eran realmente hermanas. Igualmente las dos seguirían sintiendo que eran hermanas si los análisis daban negativo. Aunque Quinn no sabía porque seguía diciéndole que no sabía nada de los análisis, cuando era el resultado que siempre habían esperado.

* * *

><p>No era el colectivo de siempre en el que viajarían, sino uno más grande que llevaría a todas las porristas y a los miembros del coro.<p>

Rachel no era muy querida por los miembros del coro y las porristas la toleraban porque era la hermana menor de su capitana. Así que caminó hacia el lugar que Quinn había elegido en el medio del colectivo mientras la esperaba mirando por la ventana.

Sue las miró de manera sospechosa desde su lugar adelante y sobre todo a la pareja que ahora atravesaba el pasillo, eligiendo justo el lugar al lado de las hermanas, separadas solo por el pasillo.

Santana miró a Rachel ignorarla mientras sacaba su libro y Brittany miró a Quinn tratando de ayudar a Rachel.

"No funcionó. ¿Cómo es que no funcionó?" preguntó Santana en voz baja.

"No lo sé. Tus planes siempre funcionan" dijo Brittany soltando rápidamente la mano de su mejor amiga. Su noviazgo era simplemente una fachada para que las dos hermanas les prestaran atención. No a las dos al mismo tiempo, ni las dos al mismo tiempo, sino simplemente una a cada una.

"Parece que este no" dijo Santana dejando de mirar a Rachel.

"Entonces...¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Brittany

"Vamos a ver...pero a partir de este momento terminamos" dijo Santana

"Mejor, porque te transpiran mucho las manos" dijo Brittany sonriendo.

S&R

"Disculpe, sr. Schuester" dijo uno de los miembros del coro. "¿Podría levantar la calefacción? Hace frío"

Todos miraron a ese miembro del coro que estaba hablando y después al director del mismo.

"¿Qué dije al respecto de que hablen a través de sus capitanes?" preguntó el sr. Schuester.

"No lo sé. Pero si pretende que hablemos a través de Finn, vamos a tener que hacerle una traqueotomía a Mercedes" dijo Noah Puckerman.

"¿Y Rachel?" preguntó el director caminando hacia la parte del colectivo en donde se encontraba su capitana.

"Duerme. Y no se nos va a ocurrir molestarla" dijo Kurt Hummel

"Oh" dijo el profesor al ver a su capitana dormida junto a la capitana de las porristas. Como sus alumnos y gran parte de la escuela, no entendía muy bien como esas dos podían ser hermanas. No solo por las diferencias en la personalidad, sino por la diferencia física. No se parecían en nada.

"Parece que alguien tuviera un aire acondicionado personal" dijo Sue Sylvester pasando por al lado de Schuester y empujando sin querer a la capitana de las Cheerios que comenzó a pestañear mientras se despertaba. Al sentir todos los ojos sobre ellas, despertó a Rachel relajándose de que no había comenzado a volar, y esperó.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel refregándose los puños en los ojos para despertarse.

"No sé" dijo Quinn. "¿Llegamos?"

"No creo que hayamos llegado, Quinn" dijo Rachel mirando sonriente a su hermana.

"Bueno, por alguna razón extraña el extraño pervertido que tienes por director del coro nos está mirando." dijo la rubia en voz alta. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuche todo el colectivo. Schuester se puso colorado y estaba por decirle algo cuando Sue Sylvester apareció felicitándola.

"¿En serio le permites que diga estas cosas, Sue?" preguntó el director del coro.

"Creo que estabas arreglando el problema del frío que hacía en el colectivo y no mirar a mi capitana y a su hermana fijamente porque eres, como ella dijo, un pervertido" dijo la entrenadora de las Cheerios.

"¿Frío?" preguntó Quinn mirando a su entrenadora.

"Si, ya está solucionado. Apagué el aire acondicionado manualmente desde el fondo del colectivo. Por eso me viste pasar hacia allá" dijo Sue caminando hacia adelante.

"¿Frío?" preguntó Rachel despacio a su hermana.

"Si, parece que finalmente estás logrando llegar a eso." dijo Quinn mirándola con una sonrisa. Desde que las dos habían entrado en los 16 años, los poderes habían ido desarrollándose. En cada una se desarrollaban de manera muy distinta. Y Rachel parecía no querer que el frío se muestre en ella.

"¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" preguntó la diva casi arrodillándose en su asiento, mirando a Quinn contenta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn, las dos ignoraban las miradas de todos los que estaban a su alrededor, sobre todo de las dos porristas que estaban cruzando el pasillo.

"Que ahora voy a poder hacer tu mirada de hielo. Y nadie va a poder decir que no somos hermanas" dijo Rachel.

Quinn intentó no reírse, aunque no pareció intentarlo demasiado. Porque empezó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras todos las miraban cada vez más y más atentos.

"No hacía falta" dijo Quinn secándose un par de lágrimas cuando dejó de reírse.

"¿Qué era lo que no hacía falta?" preguntó Rachel

"Que tengamos la misma mirada. Llegaron los resultados" dijo Quinn.

Rachel la miró atenta unos segundos, tratando de entender que estaba diciendo.

"Somos 100% hermanas, Rachel" dijo Quinn despacio.

Rachel gritó de alegría y abrazó a la rubia.

"¿Le dijiste que si se portaba bien le ibas a dar un orgasmo fraternal?" preguntó Noah Puckerman observando atento la interacción. Ambas hermanas giraron y lo miraron fijamente. "Confirmado. Son hermanas, gente. Dejen de hacer suposiciones" dijo el joven después de cinco minutos de un par de ojos marrones y el otro almendras clavados en él, casi sin pestañear y tan fríos como el hielo.

S&R

Llegando al destino, Sue Sylvester y William Schuester se levantaron y se miraron.

"Les vamos a dar un número de habitación." dijo Sue Sylvester.

"¿Por qué habla ella, sr. Schuester?" preguntó Kurt

"Para que no interrumpan, pero no hay nada que hacer contigo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sue mirándolo enojada.

"Lo siento" dijo Kurt

"Van a compartir esa habitación todos estos días con una persona. No es quien uds. eligieron inmediatamente, sino alguien que quizás ni siquiera conozcan. O no hayan hablado nunca" dijo Sue. Sus porristas estaban por comenzar el escándalo, pero ella sabía que eran mejor que eso, y al ver su cara se callaron. Después de todo los que más riesgos corrían eran los miembros del coro. "Cada actividad que se haga en estos días, solo se va a hacer con la pareja que les toque como compañera o compañero de habitación. ¿Quedó claro?" preguntó Sue y todos dijeron unos débiles "Si"

Ella misma fue la encargada de darles los sobres a las hermanas, quienes supieron que no iban a dormir juntas porque la entrenadora les dijo que lo sentía.

S&R

Santana parecía sonreír en el momento en que entró en su habitación, igual que Brittany. Las dos habían logrado, sin intentarlo pero deseándolo, estar con la persona con la que querían estar.

En el fondo las hermanas también tendrían que estar contentas, pero ambas tenían sus razones para ni siquiera querer pasar tiempo separadas.

La cuestión, Santana tenía que dormir con Rachel y Quinn con Brittany, separadas por un piso.

"Quinn..." dijo Rachel deteniendo a su hermana después de bajarse del ascensor.

"No pude convencerla" dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Está bien" dijo Rachel caminando cabizbaja hacia la habitación. Habían demorado más que los demás porque habían intetado convencer a Sue de que las pusiera juntas. Pero al final de todo la entrenadora no pudo cambiar la designación de las habitaciones.

"Tenemos un problema, Rachel" dijo Santana cuando la pequeña morena entró en el cuarto.

"No te preocupes. Mantendré mi boca cerrada" dijo Rachel sin mirar a la latina y caminando hacia la zona en donde deberían existir dos camas. "¿Qué hiciste con mi cama?"

"No hice nada con tu cama. Hay una sola cama. Ese es el problema, Rachel." dijo Santana. La latina amaba profundamente a la hermana de su mejor amiga. Pero no sabía como acercarse sin que Quinn sintiera ganas de asesinarla. Quinn era muy protectora si se trataba de Rachel. Pero Brittany estaba muy enamorada de Quinn, y habían comenzado a decir que estaban juntas para ver si lograban hacer que las hermanas sintieran celos y mostraran su interés hacia ellas.

"Oh...hay que hablar con Sue" dijo la pequeña morena.

"No creo que sea necesario. Parece que a todos les pasó lo mismo." dijo Santana

"Puedo dormir en el sofá" dijo Rachel señalando ese mueble. "Así no te molesto."

"No, está bien"dijo Santana. "Puedo hacerlo yo"

"Yo estoy acostumbrada a dormir con alguien en una cama" dijo Rachel. "No sé si tú te sentirías bien durmiendo conmigo en una cama."

"Si, no hay problema" dijo Santana tratando de entender que quería decir con estar acostumbrada a dormir con alguien en una cama. "¿Quién es tu novio?"

"¿Novio?" preguntó Rachel tomada por sorpresa. "No tengo novio. Si te dijeron eso es mentira"

"Extraño, acabas de decir...ohhh, ya me acuerdo" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama matrimonial que tenía su habitación. Muchas veces, cuando tenían pijamadas en la enorme casa de los Berry Fabray, la rubia dejaba a sus amigas dormir y marchaba hacia el cuarto de su hermana pequeña. Una vez Santana había preguntado porque hacía eso y Quinn le había dicho que Rachel era muy complicada para dormir. Que a veces tenía bastantes pesadillas.

Rachel miró hacia afuera, pensando en que su hermana estaría con alguien en una habitación que no sería ella, pero ella esa misma noche podría revelar alguno de sus poderes. Por lo menos no había pensado en la electricidad. Hasta ahora.

"¿Te molesta si me baño primero?" preguntó Rachel y recibió una negación con la cabeza, así que caminó con su bolso hasta el baño.

S&R

No solo era difícil intentar acercarse a Rachel, sino que cuando ya era tarde y las dos estaban acostadas, Santana se dio cuenta de que aunque podía ser fácilmente amiga de Quinn, no sabía como entablar conversación con la hermana de ella.

El día ya no era día y Santana se daba cuenta de que si no fuera tan idiota podría haber aprovechado la primer noche de cinco que iba a dormir junto a Rachel.

Hasta que se puso de costado y vio el cuerpo de la hermana de su capitana flotando a su lado.

"Rachel" dijo despacio, tratando de no asustarla, no sabía si la iba a asustar demasiado al sacudirla mucho. "Rachel." no sería cuestión de que saliera volando por la ventana. Quinn la mataría.

"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo Rachel al notar que no era su hermana la que la estaba tocando, sino Santana López y la estaba viendo mientras flotaba. Se dejó caer en la cama y se levantó rápidamente caminando hacia una de las esquinas, mirando siempre a Santana. "Lo siento. No tenías que ver...lo siento" comenzó a decir.

Santana no entendía muy bien que había pasado y ahora no sabía como acercarse a Rachel. Pero decidió intentarlo.

"Está bien, no tengas miedo. No voy a decir nada" dijo haciendo pasos despacio, siempre tratando de no mostrarse amenazante.

Pero parecía que para Rachel todo era amenazante, porque en esos momentos unos pequeños rayos comenzaron a rodearla y Santana sintió un poco de corriente cuando quiso tocarla.

"Maldición. No te muevas, voy a ir por ayuda" dijo Santana mirando una vez más a la pequeña morena, que había comenzado a temblar dentro de ese caparazón de rayos cargados de electricidad que la estaban rodeando.

S&R

Quinn Fabray tampoco entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero no iba a dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para detenerse a pensarlo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, Brittany la había abrazado y la había comenzado a besar y desde entonces solo estaban haciendo eso, acostadas en la cama.

Quinn era consciente de las manos debajo de su remera, y de sus propias manos, quietas en el trasero de la otra rubia.

Hasta que la puerta de su habitación comenzó a ser golpeada con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza.

"Espera...Britt" dijo Quinn

"No" dijo Brittany

"La puerta" dijo Quinn. "Tengo que abrir la puerta "

"Pero..." dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero.

"Puede estar pasándole algo a Rachel" dijo Quinn, recordando que tenía una hermana.

"Está bien" dijo Brittany saliendo de encima de la capitana.

"Oh, por fin" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Quinn y tirando de ella.

"Santana ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Quinn descubriendo que estaba descalza y que no quería ir a no ser que fuera realmente importante.

"Tu hermana" dijo Santana volviendo a tirar.

"¿Qué pasa con Rachel?" preguntó Quinn

La latina miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y después a Quinn. Quiso sonreír al ver sus labios hinchados, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Tu hermana estaba flotando y ahora tiene un capullo hecho de rayos eléctricos" dijo Santana acercándose al oído de Quinn.

"Voy contigo" dijo Quinn enderezándose. "Lo siento, Britt"

"Voy con uds." dijo Brittany aunque nadie la escuchó.

"Quiero que sepas que ella empezó" dijo Quinn mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras rápidamente. No iban a perder tiempo esperando un ascensor y menos por un piso.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana. No había notado los labios hinchados de las rubias. No le importaba demasiado. Solo quería que Rachel dejara de generar un campo eléctrico a su alrededor y poder tocarla. Calmarla. Asegurarle que no iba a decir nada, calmarla entre sus brazos. Más que nada. Tenerla entre sus brazos.

"Quinn, entre Britt y yo no pasa nada" dijo Santana mirando por primera vez a su amiga. Sabía que si la tenía preocupada por algo más que no fuera lo que le estaba pasando a Rachel, seguramente no iba a ayudarla.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn justo al frente de la peurta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Rachel.

"Quinn." dijo Santana poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la rubia. "Tu hermana te necesita. Yo necesito que tu hermana esté bien. No me importa si tú y Britt se acostaron. Cuando veas lo que pasa ahí adentro, vas a entender que por que estoy enamorada de tu hermana menor no salí gritando"

Quinn miró a la latina y entró en la habitación, dejando pasar a Santana pero diciéndole a Brittany que venía detrás de ellas dos que no entrara.

"Eso es nuevo" dijo Quinn viendo el capullo que su hermana había hecho y caminando hacia ella.

S&R

Media hora después, Quinn había logrado calmar a Rachel que ahora se encontraba sobre la cama mirando a Santana con miedo.

La única rubia en la habitación sabía muy bien que el miedo era porque Santana ahora sabía de los poderes de Rachel (por ende en cualquier momento sabría también de los suyos propios, pero no le importaba demasiado) y sobre todo porque era Santana. Rachel estaba enamorada de la latina

"Dijiste que era nuevo" dijo Santana mirando a Quinn.

"Si, lo era" dijo Quinn. "Rachel tiene..."

"Me lo va a decir ella. Solo quiero que le digas que no voy a hacerle daño y quiero hablar con ella." dijo Santana

"¿En serio?¿Sabes que si la llegas a lastimar o a contar esto me voy a encargar de que no puedas hacer nada más?" preguntó Quinn

"Lo sé. Igualmente lo que te dije en la puerta es cierto. Pero quiero hablar con ella" dijo Santana.

"Y ni se te ocurra usar eso con ella en este viaje" dijo Quinn señalando la entrepierna de Santana.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Rachel

"Eso te lo va a tener que decir ella." dijo Quinn. "Confía en mi y por lo tanto confía en ella. No te va a lastimar"

Pero realmente, ¿a qué se estaba refiriendo Quinn? Bueno, Santana y Brittany no eran dos mujeres comunes. Tenían miembros viriles masculinos entre sus piernas, así les había llamado Brittany. Por eso a Quinn le había llamado mucho la atención cuando las dos anunciaron que estaban en pareja.

"Ve a besarte con Brittany y déjame hablar con tu hermana" dijo Santana

"Te lo advierto, Santana" dijo Quinn mirándola fríamente.

"Advertida estoy, Quinnie." dijo la latina.

"Cualquier cosa tira un rayo hacia afuera, vengo de inmediato." dijo Quinn dejando la habitación.

S&R

Santana se sentó mirando a la pequeña morena.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel después de soportar durante 15 minutos la mirada fija de la latina.

"¿Por qué? Lo único que pido es que la próxima vez, me des un manual para entenderte porque no sabía como reaccionar ante el momento en que estabas flotando en la cama y después en que te encerraste en ese capullo eléctrico." dijo Santana

Rachel solo la miró sorprendida y asintió.

"¿Cómo puede ser esto nuevo?" preguntó Santana

"Se estaba refiriendo al capullo" dijo Rachel. "Es la primera vez que hago un capullo."

"Rachel..." dijo Santana recordando que sus piernas le estaban doliendo porque hacía casi una hora que estaba parada al costado de la cama. "Solo voy a sentarme" agregó cuando vio que la pequeña morena abrió los ojos grandes al verla acercarse. "Me gustaría saber que es lo que está pasando."

"¿Podrías elaborar? Porque es muy amplia la respuesta" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Estoy hablando de que me encantaría que pudieras hablar conmigo como si fuéramos amigas." dijo Santana

"Sabes bien que siento más que eso por ti." dijo Rachel y Santana asintió.

"Lamento mucho que algunas porristas hayan robado tu diario íntimo. Y si no lo estás notando, estoy en la misma habitación que tú y no presente ninguna queja." dijo Santana. "Así que, por favor. Confía en mi."

Rachel miró a la latina unos minutos. Tenía razón en lo que decía. Las porristas no respetaban a la pequeña morena a no ser que Quinn estuviera cerca, por lo tanto, un día en el que su hermana no pudo ir a la escuela porque se había despertado congelada, las porristas abrieron el casillero de Rachel y sacaron su diario íntimo, obligando a Jacob Ben Israel a publicar las páginas en donde escribía que estaba enamorada de Santana. Y a pesar de eso, la latina seguía intentando hablar con ella.

"¿No estás de novia con Brittany?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

Fue el momento de que Santana observara un rato a Rachel, y si decía la verdad podría llegar a aprender más de la persona con la que quería estar que esperar a tener un golpe de suerte.

"En realidad nunca lo estuvimos. Cuando lo anunciamos, lo hicimos pensando en que dos personas reaccionarían de cierta manera y se acercarían a nosotras" dijo Santana. "Pero esas dos personas solo siguieron encerradas en su mundo privado. Ignorándonos."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Rachel triste

"¿No te das cuenta? Brittany está con ella ahora, seguramente con sus labios nuevamente unidos como las encontré cuando fui a buscar a tu hermana. Y yo estoy hablando contigo. Terminamos nuestra relación falsa hoy en el colectivo. Obviamente no les generamos celos."

"Ohhhh"

"Si, ohhh..." dijo Santana divertida. "Ahora...¿cómo pasó esto de los poderes?"

"¿Cómo...oh...emmm..? No sabemos" dijo Rachel jugando con sus manos. Santana podía ver pequeñas chispas cruzar entre los dedos.

"¿Cómo que no saben?"

"No, no sabemos." dijo Rachel mirando hacia afuera. La noche era cada vez más profunda. "Una mañana Quinn se levantó y estaba hecha hielo. Fue graciosa, porque le dije que ahora tenía algo con lo que combinar su mirada fría. Casi me mata. Unos días después yo me desperté echando chispas por todo el cuerpo. Todo mi cuarto ahora tiene marcas de quemadura, porque tardé en aprender a controlarlo."

"¿Pero qué lo causa?"

"No lo sabemos. Nos despertamos así"

"¿Nada?"

"Tenemos una teoría, pero cada vez que se lo planteamos a nuestra tutora se tiene que ir por algo importante"

"¿Tutora? Cierto..." dijo Santana. Nadie sabía sobre los padres de estas dos chicas, solo que vivían con una tutora que nadie conocía. Y que tenían un montón de dinero. Aunque a Santana eso no le importara.

"Pero..."

"No insistas, porque realmente no sabemos nada más. Solo que parece que nos siguen apareciendo poderes y eso. Y que tenemos que mantenerlo completamente en silencio. Es importante." dijo Rachel

"¿Son realmente hermanas?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Quinn y yo nos hicimos un análisis de ADN para comprobarlo, porque también nos llaman la atención nuestras diferencias y somos realmente hermanas. Me lo confirmó esta mañana"

"¿Por qué físicamente son tan diferentes?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que la genética. Eres amiga de Quinn, sabes que realmente no sabemos nada sobre nuestros padres."

"¿Viste que no era tan difícil volver a hablar conmigo?" preguntó Santana. Había logrado acercarse un poco más a Rachel. "¿Qué pasó que te alejaste de golpe de mi? Fue incluso antes de lo del diario."

"Empezamos con estos poderes" dijo Rachel. "Además de que todos empezaron a decir que entre Quinn y yo existía una relación muy distinta de una fraternal"

"Si, lo sé." dijo Santana. Ella por momentos había creído esos rumores.

"Sé que tú también los creíste"

"Tienes que entender que no son hermanas comunes"

"Lo sé. Pero siempre fuimos nosotras dos y nuestra tutora"

"Pensé que te habías alejado por mi miembro" dijo Santana despacio.

"Sabes que no lo haría por eso"

Las dos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que un golpe en la puerta las hizo saltar del susto.

"¡Rachel necesito hablar contigo!" anunció la voz de Sue Sylvester del otro lado de la puerta.

"Ya vengo" dijo la pequeña morena poniéndose de pie. Santana notó que ya no emitía rayos por sus manos.

S&R

Rachel siguió a Sue hasta el final del pasillo, observada atentamente por Santana quien se paró en la puerta para ver que sucedía y se metió con ella.

"¿Capullo de rayos?" preguntó Sue en voz baja cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "Fue lo único que pude sacarle a tu hermana. En realidad fue lo único que me dijo. Un solo mensaje: Rachel formó un capullo de rayos"

"No sé como pasó" dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama. Sue se sentó a su lado. "Estaba durmiéndome y me despertó Santana, estaba flotando. Me asusté, pero no quería lastimarla y cuando me di cuenta, Quinn estaba terminando de calmarme y los rayos pasaban al frente mío antes de apagarse y ser pequeñas chispas cruzando de un dedo al otro."

"Capullo de rayos" dijo Sue sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tu hermana mayor no domina el frío pero tú dominas inconscientemente los rayos."

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel confundida.

"Por Dios, si pudiera mostrarlas al mundo o crear una pareja de súper héroes con uds. dos lo haría." dijo Sue despacio. "Pero no puedo, así que lo mejor es que se contenten conmigo y listo."

"Somos realmente hermanas, ¿verdad?"

"Si, lamentablemente encontré las dos bolas hermanas más distintas del planeta" dijo Sue.

"En serio, no puedes demostrarnos ni un poquito de cariño."

"No cuando nos puede descubrir alguien. Ve a dormir" dijo Sue dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel. "Y por favor, sabes lo de Santana, así que usa preservativo"

Rachel giró sus ojos y salió de la habitación.

S&R

Santana esperó a Rachel para acostarse, y cuando lo hicieron recordó que le había surgido una pregunta más.

"¿Esto de flotar...?" preguntó Santana pegada al cuerpo de Rachel.

"Es por eso que Quinn suele dormir conmigo." dijo la pequeña morena. "Y siempre me sostiene para que no vuele más alto."

"Pero en el colectivo..."

"En el colectivo estaba semi consciente de que había público."

"Y aquí en el cuarto estoy yo"

"Si, pero me pongo horizontal y ya me olvidé de todo."

"Claro" dijo Santana. "¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"

"¿Podrías poner tu mano en mi estómago para detenerme? Es solo por un rato, después si quieres moverte no hay problema."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana poniéndose de costado y poniendo una mano en la cintura de Rachel para que no flote durante la noche.

* * *

><p>Santana López nunca tuvo demasiados <em>accidentes <em>con su miembro. No hasta esa semana en la que tenía que compartir cama con Rachel y sostenerla para que no flote. Compartir habitación también generaba accidentes, porque durante todo el tiempo que duró el viaje, Santana se encontraba con la pequeña morena a medio vestir. Igualmente Rachel parecía ignorarlo, después de las primeras veces.

Santana creyó que un par de veces, la había descubierto mirando su miembro erecto (en el momento de los accidentes) y sus labios habían sido humedecidos por su lengua.

Tampoco ayudaba que tenían que ser compañeras en cada actividad que realizaran, aunque parecía que Schuester estaba feliz porque ellas se llevaban bien.

Por eso cuando se preparaban para subir al colectivo, Rachel no se movía de su lado.

"No entiendo porque si viajamos de día, a la vuelta lo hacemos de noche." dijo Santana.

"¿Quieres ser mi compañera de asiento en este viaje también?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su hermana y Brittany jugando con sus manos.

"Pensé que no iba a ser necesario que lo definiéramos. Esas dos no se han separado desde el primer día de este viaje" dijo Santana

"Uds. dos tampoco. Aunque pareciera que vas mucho más lento" dijo Noah Puckerman metiendo la cabeza entre las morenas.

"¿En serio te estás arriesgando a esto?" preguntó Santana mirándolo a los ojos.

"Puedo arriesgarme a cualquier cosa, soy así de especial" dijo Noah volviendo a enderezarse.

"¿Cómo quién?¿Sabías que a pesar de que ella viaje junto a mi, su hermana va a matarte si le haces algo?" preguntó Santana.

"Ahí no está implícito nada" dijo Noah

"Está implícito que ella te va a matar, y que yo voy a ayudarla a enterrar tu cuerpo." dijo Santana firmemente cuando ya solo quedaban las rubias para subir adelante de ellas.

"Lo siento" dijo Noah enderezándose, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

S&R

"Rachel, ¿no tienes frío?" preguntó Santana tres horas después. La pequeña morena y ella se habían concentrado hablando en voz baja.

"No." respondió la pequeña morena en el mismo tono de voz.

Santana giró sus ojos después de ponerse en pie y mirar dos filas más adelante, en donde Quinn y Brittany parecían un poco perdidas entre ellas. Sabía que algo estaba pasando entre las dos rubias y se alegraba de haber convencido a Rachel de ocupar el último asiento disponible doble.

Se puso de pie y sacó una manta que había arriba y la puso sobre las piernas de las dos. A pesar de que sabía que el frío era causado por Quinn y que Rachel no sufría efectos.

Se sorprendió cuando debajo de la manta, Rachel agarró una de sus manos con las dos suyas. Pero no dijo nada.

"¿No puedes enviarle un mensaje ultrasónico para que se controle?" preguntó Santana en voz baja.

"No creo que sea por demasiado tiempo más" dijo Rachel despreocupada. "Pero si tienes frío..." agregó levantando el apoyabrazos que había en el medio y acercándose mucho más a la latina.

"No sé...tendríamos que ver si tu cuerpo no baja a la misma temperatura que el de tu hermana" dijo Santana levantando un brazo para pasarlo sobre los hombros de la pequeña morena.

Sabía que también tenía que comenzar a moverse para no perder a Rachel, pero esto de ir despacio le gustaba.

Rachel ahora tenía sus dos manos apoyadas en la cintura de Santana y sonreía.

"Tu hermana ¿se congela cuando se excita?" preguntó Santana

"Santana" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Cada vez está más frío. Seguramente están haciendo algo prohibido."

"No puedes ver."

"Maldición."

Durante el intercambio, una de las manos de Rachel había logrado desabrochar el jean de la latina y ahora se encontraba peleando por meter su mano dentro de la ropa interior.

Santana descubrió en ese momento que estaba pasando y miró sorprendida a Rachel. Notó un brillo extraño en los ojos que estaban clavados en los suyos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó despacio, moviendo un poco sus caderas, sin darse cuenta de que en realidad estaba dejándole un mejor acceso a la mano de Rachel.

"Dijiste que tenías frío. Solo voy a calentar un poco el ambiente" dijo Rachel en su oído mientras su mano lograba encontrar el miembro de Santana. "Si tienes esta zona caliente...¿puedes calentar el resto?" preguntó Rachel ante la sorprendida mirada de la latina que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la mano salió del contacto con su miembro, entraba en contacto con la lengua de Rachel y volvía a su miembro, generando una nueva sensación al estar lubricada.

Santana no necesitó demasiado contacto para que su miembro se pusiera erecto debajo de las administraciones de la mano de Rachel. Tampoco necesitó decirle a la pequeña morena que hacer, ya que parecía que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Anotó mentalmente, mientras todo el puño de Rachel se movía por toda la longitud de su miembro, pasando el pulgar por la punta para juntar líquido pre seminal y volviendo a bajar, preguntarle a la pequeña morena donde había aprendido eso.

Santana no entendía realmente como estaba haciendo para poder mantener sus gemidos en silencio pero sabía que cuando finalmente explotara en la mano de Rachel, no iba a poder contenerse.

Así que mientras su mente luchaba por que su cuerpo no se adelantara y quedara en ridículo, juntó un poco de fuerza motriz y llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Rachel para guiarlo hacia el suyo. Lo único que quería, se dijo mientras sentía como su miembro parecía agrandarse de placer y preparar el lanzamiento de todo lo que tuviera para ofrecer en ese momento, era tener su boca sobre la otra morena.

Y eso hizo, mientras sentía como salía de adentro de ella el semen, mientras sentía como la mano de Rachel parecía querer bañarse en ese líquido blanco y su lengua explorando finalmente el lugar que había estado esperando explorar.

Cuando Santana terminó de bajar del orgasmo y se arriesgó a abrir sus ojos, pudo notar una sonrisa satisfecha en Rachel, mientras sentía la mano de ella todavía alrededor de su miembro y sin moverse, para no volver a estimularlo.

"Yo tendría que tener esa sonrisa" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"Finalmente pude tocarte " dijo Rachel dejando un nuevo beso en los labios de la latina. "Schuester está viniendo hacia atrás." agregó sacando rápidamente su mano del interior de la ropa de Santana pero dejándola cerca.

"Sue dijo que por aquí atrás estaba el coso para apagar el aire acondicionado" dijo Schuester pasando con una mirada de disculpa al lado de las morenas. Eran las únicas despiertas, además de las dos rubias que estaban dos filas más adelante y de Sue.

La mencionada entrenadora de las Cheerios, estaba justo al lado de Quinn diciéndole algo en el oído, mientras Schuester revisaba detrás de las dos morenas.

El frío comenzó a disiparse, como si el aire acondicionado se hubiera apagado y finalmente Schuester volvió a pasar al lado de ellas con gesto triunfante diciendo que todo estaba arreglado.

"¿Ahora estás mejor?" preguntó Rachel cuando finalmente estaban fuera del alcance de los oídos del profesor.

"Ahora tengo calor" dijo Santana

"Si quieres puedo darte algo de frío" dijo la pequeña morena sonriendo a su lado.

"No. Por favor. No quiero. Me gusta cuando me das calor" dijo Santana abrazando a Rachel y cerrando los ojos. No sabía si iba a poder dormirse lo que quedaba de viaje, pero ahora parecía estar un poco más relajada.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Quinn parecía aceptar la relación entre las morenas, Santana se encontró siendo perseguida por dicha rubia durante los momentos en que ambas rubias no estaban convirtiendo sus bocas en sopapas. Juntas.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana al quinto día de persecución.

"Estoy siguiéndote." dijo Quinn

"¿Y por qué no estás pegada a la bailarina rubia que tienes por novia?"

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Quinnie"

"No me digas Quinnie. Ni Rachel me dice así"

"Brittany si. Ayer. Cuando estaban encerradas en ese armario de conserje y tu boca alrededor de su pene." dijo Santana sonriendo victoriosamente.

Quinn solo entrecerró sus ojos.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Iba hacia el baño y escuché _¡Oh, Quinnie, como me gusta cuando tienes tu boca en mi pequeña cabeza. Prepárate para un río!_" dijo Santana levantando los hombros. "Tendrían que ser un poco más precavidas. Sobre todo vocalmente."

"¿No nos habrás estado siguiendo?"

"Quinn, creo que en ese momento no teníamos clases juntas. Ni con Brittany." dijo Santana. "Ahora, ¿por qué me estás siguiendo?"

"¿Estás haciendo a mi hermana faltar a clases?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Bromeas? Nada puede hacer que Rachel falte a una clase. Lo intenté el otro día, la logré hacer salir, cuando se dio cuenta de que quería pasar el tiempo besándola, dio media vuelta y me dejó en un baño sola. No me habló el resto del día. ¿Eso es lo que querías saber?"

"¿Sexualmente como están las cosas? Sin detalle. Sino que ella no me habla mucho."

"Es porque tienes la boca pegada a Brittany, Quinn. Literalmente."

"Bueno..."

"Por lo menos tienes la dignidad de ponerte colorada. No pasó nada importante."

"¿Me dices que no hubo acción de la cintura para abajo?"

"No demasiada"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que deberías dejar de preguntarle a otras personas y preguntarme a mi. Si es que ahora tienes tiempo libre" dijo Rachel apareciendo detrás de su hermana.

"¿Cuánto escuchaste?" preguntó Quinn girando rápidamente.

"Lo suficiente. No, todavía no nos incursionamos en el mundo de las relaciones sexuales con Santana. Al contrario de lo que he escuchado que ha pasado entre Brittany y tú" dijo Rachel pasando al lado de Quinn y agarrando la mano de la latina.

"¿Qué escuchaste?" preguntó Quinn. Para Santana, parecía que su capitana se había puesto completamente pálida. Más de lo que generalmente era.

"Por tu reacción sé que lo sabes" dijo Rachel.

"Maldición" dijo Quinn dando media vuelta y alejándose de las dos morenas.

"Me tendrías que enseñar eso" dijo Santana. "Hacer huir así a tu hermana, es algo que nadie logra hacer."

"Ya va a encontrar la manera de vengarse. Aunque no demasiado. Me quiere mucho" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Santana y Rachel se encontraban en la habitación de ésta última sentadas juntas mientras hacían sus deberes (aunque si le preguntaban a la latina prefería estar haciendo otras cosas) cuando la puerta se abrió de la habitación se abrió de golpe.<p>

"¡Saca tus sucias manos de Rachel enseguida!" gritó Sue Sylvester asustando a la latina.

"¿Qué está pasando, Sue?" preguntó la pequeña morena girando y mirando a su tutora.

"Quinn me dijo que uds. dos estaban hace horas teniendo sexo salvaje" dijo Sue

"Ojalá" dijo Santana recibiendo como respuesta una ceja levantada tanto de su entrenadora como de Rachel.

"Es su venganza" dijo Rachel

"¿Venganza?" preguntó Sue confundida

"Si, le di a entender que sabía lo que ella estaba haciendo con Brittany. Todo lo sexual" dijo Rachel volviendo a sus hojas.

"Maldición" dijo Sue cerrando la puerta y volviendo a la parte inferior de la casa para encontrar a la rubia.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana todavía con la boca abierta y mirando la puerta.

"¿Si?"

"¿No te olvidaste de decirme algo en estas dos semanas en las que estamos en esta especie de noviazgo?"

"En todo caso tendrías que preguntarte si Quinn no se olvidó de decirte algo en todo el tiempo que llevan como amigas. Que creo que es mayor al tiempo que llevamos en esta especie de noviazgo."

"Igualmente...aunque tu planteo es válido" dijo Santana girando sus ojos, Rachel cuando estaba concentrada en los estudios parecía ignorarla "creo que es más peligroso para mi en estos momentos."

Rachel sonrió y cerró sus cuadernos y libros, girando para mirar a Santana.

"No es más peligroso" dijo la más pequeña de las morenas levantándose y caminando hacia la cama, en donde le hizo una seña a Santana para que se sentara a su lado.

"Creo que mejor me quedo aquí" dijo Santana.

"Y yo que pensé en comenzar a sacarme la ropa, despacio"

"¡Rachel!" dijo Santana. "Si quieres que lleguemos a algún lado más que tus manos en mi miembro sexual puedo decirte que no va a suceder nada sin que me digas ¿qué rayos hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa controlándote como si fueras su hija?"

Rachel giró sus ojos y miró a Santana.

"Es nuestra tutora" respondió despacio.

"¿La tutora que sabe qué poderes tienen pero que no pueden contarlo a nadie?"

"Si"

"¿Y no las quiere hacer súper héroes?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"No puede"

"¿Por qué?"

"Nuestra madre, o quien ella supone que era nuestra madre, se apareció cuando solo teníamos dos años de edad, una noche de lluvia en la puerta de su casa en Washington. Le pidió quedarse esa noche, con nosotras y Sue se lo permitió. A la mañana siguiente, se encontró con que esa mujer había huido, y con que nos había dejado ahí junto a una carta en la que le explicaba que era peligroso para nosotras estar junto a ella. Y también que cayéramos en manos del gobierno."

"¿Por qué?"

"Nunca lo supo ni nosotras. Solo tenía un par de opciones. Porque si nos metía en un orfanato, era ponernos en manos del gobierno. Y por alguna razón, dijo que raspamos la superficie de su corazón."

"¿Sue Sylvester tiene corazón?"

"Si. Así que renunció a su trabajo, habló con un amigo que falsificó unas actas de nacimiento de dos niñas en Lima, Ohio y vinimos a esta casa."

"Pero..."

"Por eso no se puede saber de nuestros poderes. No sabemos como es que somos así, o el porque. Así que Sue nos cuida. Por esa razón también sospechábamos que no fuéramos hermanas de verdad. Pero el ADN coincide."

"¿Pero saben sus fechas de nacimiento?"

"¿Puedes creer que somos mellizas?"

"No"

"Entonces si, sabemos nuestras fechas de nacimiento. Que no es el mismo día del año, aunque pareciera."

"Todo esto para mi no tiene sentido"

"¿No tiene entonces sentido hacer algo con mi cuerpo?" preguntó Rachel sensualmente.

"Hoy no" dijo Santana acercándose a la diva y dejando un beso en su boca. "Tengo que irme. Mis padres me esperan, recuerdas?"

"Cierto." dijo Rachel devolviendo el beso.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente pasaron a la acción de la cintura para abajo, para envidia de Quinn quien pensaba que lo pasaba mejor que su hermana y la latina.<p>

"Simplemente es porque no lo puede ver" dijo Santana mientras Rachel abandonaba su miembro, con su boca llena de semen y se dirigía hacia su rostro. "Oh, Dios. Eres tan sexy que siento que desde que estamos en este mundo, no puedo dejar que mi miembro se ponga flácido"

Rachel sonrió y se sentó sobre el miembro de la latina en un solo movimiento.

"Sexy" dijo Santana sentándose y abrazando a su novia. "¿Sabes? Me gusta esto de que te vuelvas toda loca cuando estamos en la cama."

"Solo me vuelvo loca por ti, Santana" dijo Rachel

"Lo sé" dijo la latina cambiando de posiciones y comenzando a entrar y salir de la diva a toda velocidad, llegando hasta cierta profundidad. Su idea en ese momento fue usarla y Rachel lo sabía. Lo habían hablado varias veces, aunque nunca habían decidido cuando hacerlo.

Pero Santana no podía vivir sin llevar a su novia a un orgasmo todos los días.

Ya sea con sus dedos, como en el auditorio mientras veían los ensayos para una obra escolar. Con su miembro, en muchos lugares, incluida la parte trasera del auto de Quinn, entrando por atrás, y ensuciando todo el asiento con su semen. O con su boca, como por ejemplo en el baño de la escuela, sentada en los lavabos.

Rachel tampoco podía vivir sin llevar a Santana a un orgasmo, y no tenía preferencia alguna sobre sus manos, su vagina o su boca.

Cada momento era único. Para las dos.

Como por ejemplo, el más memorable, fue la vez que asistieron al cine. Sentándose en la última fila, de una sala medio vacía en donde todos ocupaban el medio.

Nadie se había dado cuenta realmente de que ellas estaban ahí atrás, así que Santana pensó que lo mejor sería llevar sus dedos hacia el interior de su novia, que no tenía ropa interior puesta.

Pero parecía que Rachel tenía la misma idea, porque metió su mano en la ropa interior de Santana y agarró su miembro.

La latina se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrar ropa interior en el mismo momento en que Rachel liberaba su miembro.

"¿Qué pensabas hacer?" preguntó en voz baja mientras los títulos de la película que habían ido a ver llenaba la sala.

"Esto" dijo Rachel sentándose rápidamente sobre la falda de Santana, con su miembro encerrado entre sus muslos, llenándose de la humedad creciente de la diva.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana sin sonar a queja y abrazando la cintura de la diva, mientras su rostro se ubicaba en el hombro derecho y su mirada hacia adelante.

"¿Por qué crees que me puse esta pollera?" preguntó Rachel moviendo lentamente sus caderas hasta sentir la dureza del miembro de Santana recorrer sus labios inferiores y rozar su entrada, estimulando su clítoris en cada embestieda.

"Así no vamos a llegar a nada ¿lo sabes?" preguntó Santana agarrando más fuerte la cintura de la diva, y mordiendo su cuello.

"Entra" dijo Rachel levantando un poco sus caderas para que el miembro de Santana ingrese en su interior.

Las dos gimieron, casi demasiado fuerte para llamar la atención de los que estaban filas adelante de ellas.

"No sé como se te ocurren estas cosas, pero me gusta" dijo Santana llevando su mano hacia el clítoris de la diva, sobre la pollera y estimulándolo para llevarla al orgasmo.

Sintió su propio orgasmo estallar dentro de Rachel, pintando cada pared y mezclándose con el de la diva, sabía muy bien que sería un enchastre cuando saliera de adentro de su novia.

Pero Rachel no dejó que el miembro de la latina se ablandara dentro de ella y estirando sus manos hacia adelante, e inclinando su torso, se agarró de la butaca que tenía en frente y comenzó a saltar, prácticamente, sobre el miembro (nuevamente erecto) de su novia.

Santana gimió al sentir la fuerza con que Rachel movía sus caderas en forma de fricción pero no pudo detenerla, y comenzó a moverse junto a ella.

Esta vez decidió llevar sus manos a los pechos de Rachel, y apretándolos con fuerza, y escuchando que el asiento en el que estaban probablemente se rompería enseguida, Santana fue consciente del nuevo orgasmo de su novia, alrededor de su miembro, que explotó por el solo placer de pensar en llenar a Rachel con su semen.

Se quedaron recuperando el aliento, hasta casi el final de la película. Con Santana todavía hundida en el interior de Rachel, con el producto de su orgasmo corriendo por los muslos de la más pequeña de las dos.

* * *

><p>Muchos decían que alguna vez se iba a aburrir definitivamente del sexo con Rachel. Todos se equivocaban porque no era solo sexo lo que la unía a la hermana de su mejor amiga.<p>

Era amor, y ahora ambas lo habían declarado.

Quizás por ahí, Santana debería haberse asustado cuando en una cena con la tutora de ambas hermanas, Quinn dijo, con sus cubiertos demostrando que estaba temblando, que estaba embarazada.

Solo habían pasado cuatro meses del viaje que había unido a Rachel y a Santana.

"¿Te llenaron la cocina de humo?" preguntó Sue y ante la respuesta positiva de la rubia (otra vez), Sue miró a Rachel que seguía comiendo despacio.

"¿Por qué me miras?" preguntó la más pequeña de las morenas. "¿Es por qué sabes que Santana también tiene un miembro reproductor masculino entre sus piernas y piensas que he sido inconsciente como mi querida hermana?"

"Si" dijo Sue

"¡Ey!" dijo Quinn

"Me abandonaste." estatizó Rachel mirando los ojos de Quinn. "No he sido inconsciente. Estoy tomando pastillas anticonceptivas y Santana está limpia. Te robé los análisis de sangre que le hiciste hacer a tus Cheerios."

"¿Por qué no aprendes?" preguntó Sue mirando a Quinn.

* * *

><p>Era casi imposible de entender porque Rachel Berry (Fabray) y Quinn (Berry) Fabray eran hermanas, que tenían los mismos apellidos pero que usaban el que a ellas les gustaba más. A pesar de que el ADN confirmara el parentesco.<p>

También era casi imposible entender porque Sue Sylvester era su tutora.

O porque tenían poderes.

O porque Santana López y Brittany Pierce tenían miembros sexuales masculinos.

O de que se trató esta historia.

Pero se necesitaba contarla.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Lo sé! Volví con uno de esos raros... aunque creo que es el más raro de todos. _

_No puedo dar una explicación del porque lo escribí, o porque terminó así, pero acá está. Me gustaría poder explicarlo, pero se ve que mi cabeza necesitaba hacerlo. Así que acepto todo tipo de insultos por lo raro que quedó._

_Disculpen por eso._

_Muchas gracias por atraverse a leerlo_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz: **jajaja muchas gracias por la review! A mi también me gustó esa Rachel. Saludos y nos vemos pronto!_

_**El: **tu nombre...¿puede ser que a veces no aparezca? Ya no sé, ahora quedó, como verás, El, así que bueno, sé que eres tú. Si, es cierto, es lindo ver cuando superan el tiempo con su amor. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja si, es cierto. Me gustó escribirle un buen cierre. Aunque en realidad solo quería escribir el cierre, no me di cuenta de que había quedado bien. Pobre Santana, pensas que le molestaba Verónica. Jajaja Muchas gracias a vos por leerlo y la review (este one shot me dejó la cabeza quemada...si, más de lo normal) besotes Andru!_

_Bueno, Kitties!_

_Voy a ver si mi cabeza se arregla..._

_Besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_R&R_

_Lore!_


	110. Venganza

**Título: ****Venganza**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****13,060**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce

**Summary: ****Rachel y Brittany están muertas. Quinn y Santana tienen que casarse con personas con las que no quieren casarse mientras lloran a sus ex novias acusadas de una traición y asesinadas en el medio. Mueren algunos caracteres.**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****19/06****/2014**

****N/A: ES LARGO. MUY. PERO CREO QUE VALE LA PENA. CREO, PERO PARA MI ES COMO UN HIJO MÁS (UNO DE 110 Y +)****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Venganza<strong>**

Santana lloraba hacía tres años. Aunque había aprendido a hacerlo en secreto, ya que después de la primera vez que la vieron llorar en público y escuchar los insultos, sabía que no podía volver a hacerlo.

Caminó despacio hasta la puerta principal y suspiró sabiendo que esa noche tenía otra nueva cena para ver si llegaban a concertar su casamiento con Noah Puckerman.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Se preguntó mirando hacia la calle que llevaba hasta el centro de Lima. Pudo ver las terribles nubes desde el norte dirigirse hacia ellos y supo que no iban a cenar esa noche.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se acostó unos minutos.

Recordaba el día como si fuera ayer, y todos los días como si fuera el momento en que las habían enterrado.

Quinn subió a decirle que se había cancelado la cena y que iban a ver de arreglar todo para esa gran fiesta que el viernes se iba a hacer en la casa del Alcalde. Santana solo asintió.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la rubia sentándose en la cama y mirando a su amiga. Desde ese día vivían las dos juntas en esa enorme mansión, sin mayores. Si no fuera que se tenían la una a la otra, ambas ya estarían casadas con las dos personas con las que no querían casarse. Además de que Puckerman se las había arreglado para seguir atrasando las dos bodas. Él también las extrañaba. Sobre todo a la misma persona que ella extrañaba.

"Genial" dijo Santana sonando sarcástica. "¿Quién es el nuevo Alcalde?" preguntó.

"Nadie lo sabe. Solo que la nombraron directamente desde la Casa Blanca." dijo Quinn levantándose.

"¿Una mujer?" preguntó la latina sorprendida.

"Una mujer y por ahí dicen que lesbiana." dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo la aceptaron en este pueblo?" preguntó la latina mirando hacia la ventana en donde las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer.

"Por eso la nombró la Casa Blanca." dijo Quinn levantándose. "Son 3 malditos años y sigo sintiendo que están aquí"

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Santana

"Es una fiesta de antifaces" dijo Quinn y Santana asintió.

"Tendríamos que ir como esa última fiesta que fuimos con ellas" dijo Santana volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

"Lindos recuerdos" dijo Quinn sacándose una lágrima rebelde de sus ojos y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando se supo que había un grupo que quería derrocar al gobierno, nadie admitió pertenecer a él. Y cuando surgió en las noticias nacionales que el grupo se reunía en Lima, lugar donde lo habían fundado, todos lo negaron abiertamente.<em>

_Ellas cuatro, como estudiantes universitarias, solo volvían de vez en cuando a su hogar, para visitar a sus padres y nada más._

_Pero cuando Rachel, novia de Santana en ese entonces y hacía poco más de un año, comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña, la latina se preocupó._

_Quinn casi no le presta demasiada atención a su mejor amiga, pero su novia, Brittany Pierce también había comenzado a comportarse de forma extraña._

_No se dieron cuenta cuán equivocadas estuvieron hasta que tuvieron que recoger las cosas de sus novias, después de muertas._

_McKinley High las había acompañado en su secundaria, en donde primero formaron su amistad, y después las parejas se formaron lejos de Lima, pero eso no impedía que todos comenzaran a ver y a sospechar de Rachel y Brittany._

_Fue por eso que después de la última fiesta a la que asistieron en Lima, y mientras cenaban con sus familias a la noche siguiente, la policía entró directamente a buscarlas en el restaurante en donde todos estaban cenando._

_Rachel le juró que era una equivocación, pero el pedido de arresto parecía tan real que Santana no sabía bien que hacer._

_Brittany no entendía nada, y Quinn se había largado a llorar._

_Sus padres habían comenzado a perderse a partir de ese momento y los perdieron del todo cuando la noticia les llegó._

_Mientras las trasladaban a una prisión estatal, acusadas de alta traición, meses después de su arresto y con sus familias en la ruina por haber intentado liberarlas, el camión se estrelló cayendo por un acantilado y sus cuerpos fueron encontrados días después de una extensa búsqueda. Estaban irreconocibles pero el ADN dijo que eran ellas._

_Dijeron que tenían que asegurarse que estuvieran muertas, porque no podían arriesgarse a que dos traidoras estuvieran vivas. Se decía que eran quienes habían fundado esa organización capaz de destruir al gobierno._

_Pero en Lima, todos sabían que habían sido culpadas equivocadamente y que los verdaderos miembros de esa asociación estaban alegres de que la mira había pasado hacia otros lugares del país._

_Santana y Quinn lloraron durante meses a escondidas y cuando recogieron las cosas de sus novias supieron que era lo que las estaba haciendo actuar de forma extraña._

_Les iban a pedir casamiento._

* * *

><p>Se presentaron en la limusina blanca propiedad de los Fabray y Quinn se acercó a sus padres a saludarlos.<p>

Ella sabía que su padre había tenido algo que ver con el arresto de Brittany, pero sin embargo, los seguía tratando con respeto. Una sola vez había dicho que lo haría hasta poder encontrar la forma de vengarse.

Santana miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a Puckerman reconocerla a través de su antifaz negro.

"Cuantos recuerdos verte con eso" dijo acercándose a Santana.

"De vez en cuando tenemos que mostrar que las recordamos" dijo la latina.

"Lo sé. Lo que no sé es cuánto tiempo más voy a poder seguir atrasando el casamiento" dijo Noah bajando la voz.

"No creo que sea el momento para hablarlo." dijo Santana.

"Es el único lugar en donde podemos hacerlos. En tu mansión, en la nuestra, hay micrófonos por todos lados." dijo Puckerman acercándose demasiado, haciendo el intento de bailar con ella. Santana entendió y puso sus brazos alrededor de él y comenzaron a dejarse llevar por la música. "Finn está desesperado. No quiere casarse pero de alguna forma Burt y Carole lo están obligando. Y tus padres, Santana, ellos están en esa organización." agregó su amigo.

"Lo supe esa noche, cuando no hicieron nada para detener el arresto de mi novia" dijo la latina mirando de reojo a Quinn.

"Es por eso que los Fabray y los López permitieron que uds. vivan en esa enorme mansión solas, porque cualquiera de uds. dos podía llegar a darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ahora, tres años después, nos están permitiendo entrar en esa organización porque creen que ya pasó el tiempo suficiente." dijo Noah

"¿Suficiente?" preguntó Santana mirando la figura de una mujer en un vestido dorado, junto a una mujer rubia de pelo bien corto en una de las esquinas, hablando. No podía ver sus facciones porque su antifaz cubría casi todo su rostro.

"Si, creen que ya nos olvidamos de ese tema. Tu padre va todos los días a nuestra mansión a hablar conmigo para que te apure para el casamiento" dijo Noah. "Le dije que vamos a hacerlo, pero que todavía no es momento. Pero no creo que esté muy contento con mi respuesta"

"Gracias, Noah" dijo Santana

"Yo también la extraño" dijo él haciéndola girar y descubriendo a esa mujer que Santana miraba segundos atrás. "Los últimos días me ha parecido verla caminar por Lima, pero si no supe nada de tu parte es porque son imaginaciones mías."

"Seguramente, pero yo no salgo mucho" dijo Santana

"Tengo novedades sobre su muerte" dijo él pegándola mucho más a su cuerpo y hablando despacio en su oído. "Se cerró la investigación del accidente apenas dijeron que los cuerpos habían sido encontrados"

"Eso ya lo sabíamos" dijo Santana en voz tan baja como la que el estaba utilizando.

"Pero no hay cuerpo, Santana" dijo él soltándola.

La latina se quedó mirándolo caminar hacia su amigo y volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Quinn, ahora hablando con Finn.

Buscó a la mujer del vestido dorado y la vio en el mismo lugar en que la descubrió por primera vez. Se quedó observándola unos minutos, y contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto. Conocía esos ojos, lo sabía.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Quinn sacándola de la conexión que tenia con esa mujer. "Parecía que habías visto un fantasma"

"Estoy segura de que vi un fantasma, Quinn" dijo la latina mirando a su amiga. "La mujer de vestido dorado"

Quinn la buscó durante unos minutos, hasta que la encontró.

"Es parecida, pero está muerta" dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Crees que podemos marcharnos?" preguntó Santana temblando un poco. Esos ojos eran muy parecidos a los de Rachel y sentía miedo.

"Tenemos que esperar que hagan las presentaciones" dijo Quinn. "Mis padres ya están organizando la boda con Finn ¿crees que no quiero irme? Si fuera por mi huiría definitivamente de este lugar, pero tengo que..."

"Lo sé, yo también quiero hacer eso. Ojalá Finn fuera como Noah." dijo Santana poniendo una mano en forma de consuelo sobre el hombro de la rubia.

"Espero que algún día Finn entre en razón" dijo Quinn

"Están siendo vigilados"

"Igual que nosotras" dijo Quinn cuando la música se detuvo de repente.

Una voz a través de los parlantes presentó a Sue Sylvester, la nueva alcaldesa de la ciudad, y la luz la iluminó solo a ella durante unos segundos. Decía que había nacido y vivido en Lima hasta su mayoría de edad. Aunque nadie parecía recordarla.

Era la mujer rubia de pelo corto que estaba hablando con la del vestido dorado.

"Cuando nos presentemos ante ella, la trataremos con respeto. Puede llegar a ser una aliada" dijo Quinn en su oído y Santana asintió, buscando nuevamente a la mujer de vestido dorado.

La voz anunció que la alcaldesa iba a recibirlos en su oficina y todos comenzaron a amontonarse para anotarse y así estar primeros.

"Esto va a tardar demasiado" dijo Santana. "Quiero irme"

"Nos inscribí después de hablar con mis padres. Sabía que iban a hacer eso" dijo Quinn. "Así que vamos a terminar con esto de forma rápida. Tendrías que aprovechar ahora y hablar con los tuyos, así nos marchamos después de conocer a la alcaldesa."

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" preguntó Santana

"Recuerda que ellos no sospechan que nosotras sabemos" dijo Quinn caminando nuevamente hacia sus padres.

Santana decidió que su amiga tenía razón y se dirigió hacia sus padres. Para ser una fiesta de antifaces, todos eran fácilmente reconocibles. Salvo la mujer del vestido dorado y una nueva acompañante, alta como la alcaldesa, y también con un antifaz que cubría sus facciones.

Como suponía, la conversación con sus padres fue demasiado aburrida, salvo por los saludos. Su madre quería siempre intentar entablar una conversación pero era casi imposible. Santana sufría al pensar que sus padres tenían algo que ver con la muerte de Rachel.

Quinn se acercó para decirle que las siguientes eran ellas, y saludó a los López rápidamente, antes de caminar hacia el pasillo en donde todos estaban esperando.

Mientras esperaban escuchaban que la alcaldesa recibía a todos en presencia de sus hijas y que parecía bastante correcta al hablar.

Santana se preguntaba que tendría que ver la Casa Blanca, enviando al medio de la nada a una mujer a gobernar un lugar como Lima.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel fue la primera en despertar y notó que había militares a su alrededor. Tuvo miedo, ya que ellos eran los que la habían encerrado. <em>

_Pero la mujer que la vio abrir los ojos sonrió y les presentó uno por uno a los soldados y capitanes que estaban en esa habitación. Brittany dormía en la cama de al lado, y ellos le dijeron que recién había vuelto a hacerlo._

_Le llevaron comida y le explicaron lo que había sucedido._

"_Tenían miedo de que uds. dos expusieran la organización" dijo la mujer._

"_Ni siquiera sabíamos de esa organización" dijo Rachel comiendo algo, sentía su estómago vacío._

"_Los López y los Fabray son miembros fundadores de esa organización. Ellos prepararon todo para poder acusarlas a uds. Pensaron que acusándolas de traición iban a liberarse de los espías que el gobierno tiene en Lima. De paso se libraban de las novias de sus hijas y podían organizarles unos nuevos casamientos. Con hombres" dijo la mujer. "Te lastimaste en la caída" _

_Rachel llevó una mano a su rostro y sintió las vendas. De a poco recorrió el largo de las mismas y notó que le cubrían toda la cara. _

"_¿Qué tan grave es el daño?" preguntó _

"_Bastante como para que tengas un nuevo rostro." dijo Sue. "Pero no es lo que queremos. Hemos reparado la mayoría, lamentablemente algunas heridas fueron demasiado profundas y va a quedar cicatriz. Las podrás ocultar con maquillaje. Pero creo que nos va a servir." _

_Rachel sonrió irónicamente mientras escuchaba los planes que ellos habían trazado para derrotar a esa organización que cada vez ganaba más adeptos._

_La pregunta le nació de pronto y supo que la respuesta no iba gustarle ante la cara de Sue Sylvester._

"_¿Mis padres?" fue lo que dejó la habitación en silencio y pudo sentir a Brittany moverse detrás de ella, la rubia se había levantado hacía unos cuantos minutos y estaba comiendo de pie, porque no quería sentarse._

"_¿Y los míos?" preguntó Brittany._

_Eso fue lo que ambas recordarían al día siguiente cuando despertaron de vuelta, después de gritos y llantos porque sabían que la falta de respuesta significaba solo una cosa._

* * *

><p>Las llamó un mayordomo y pasaron a una enorme oficina, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de libros, desde el techo hasta el piso.<p>

"Santana López, y Quinn Fabray" dijo el mayordomo dejando la habitación.

"Buenas noche, soy Sue Sylvester" dijo la mujer sin el antifaz. Tenía facciones duras y unos ojos azules penetrantes, sus hijas estaban a su lado, y miraban a las dos personas que habían entrado. "Les presento a mis hijas, Heather y Lea" dijo señalando a cada una. Heather era una joven rubia, de ojos celestes, sus facciones eran parecidas a las de su madre. Mientras Lea era una pequeña morena, con unos grandes pómulos y cara cuadrada. Era la mujer del vestido dorado que Santana había observado durante la fiesta.

Sue Sylvester las hizo sentar y comenzaron a hablar de como era la vida en Lima.

Ni Santana ni Quinn podían contestar mucho ya que ambas dijeron que no solían salir mucho de la mansión.

"Uds. conocían a las dos jóvenes a las que acusaron de traición ¿verdad?" preguntó Sue Sylvester sin dejar de notar que la latina tenía sus ojos puestos en Lea.

"Si" dijo Quinn

"Me parece que no es momento ni lugar de hablar de eso, madre" dijo Heather y Sue asintió.

La voz les trajo recuerdos a las dos amigas, pero no pudieron encontrar el lugar en el que la habían escuchado. En realidad, no creyeron que realmente era la voz que escucharon.

"Dentro de poco nos estaremos reuniendo" dijo Sue levantándose y estirando su mano para ser estrechada.

Notó que Santana no quitó los ojos de Lea y notó que Quinn se había estremecido al oír a hablar a Heather.

Las dos mujeres salieron de su oficina despacio, dedicando una última mirada hacia atrás.

S&R

"¿Por qué no hablaste?" preguntó Sue mirando a Lea.

"Podrían reconocerme" respondió ella.

"Creo que igual lo hicieron. Les dije que usen lentes de contacto" dijo Sue preparándose para recibir a más gente. "Por lo menos mantener las apariencias nos está saliendo bien. Aunque después de estos vamos a descansar unos 15 minutos. Creo que ninguna de las tres vamos a soportarlos. Son demasiados falsos para ser tan falsas nosotras."

S&R

"¿A dónde vas, Santana?" preguntó Quinn deteniendo a la latina que estaba rodeando la casa en vez de caminar hacia el vehículo.

"¿Crees que me voy a ir sin hablar con ella?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor.

"No es ella, Santana" dijo Quinn. "No son ellas"

"No me voy a quedar con la duda. Esos ojos..." dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor y comenzando a subir por una escalera escondida entre los arbustos.

Quinn suspiró y decidió esperarla en el auto. Pero la voz que había escuchado le hizo dar media vuelta y seguir a su amiga.

"¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál es su habitación?¿Cómo vamos a..." comenzó a preguntar Quinn en voz baja, cuando ya estaban en un enorme balcón que daba a la parte posterior de la casa.

"Shh." dijo Santana señalando que las dos ventanas que tenían adelante se iluminaron desde el interior.

Se asomaron en la primera y notaron que la joven rubia estaba ahí.

"Buena suerte" dijo la latina caminando hacia la otra ventana en un momento en que la rubia dio la espalda a la ventana.

Vio a Quinn esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista y las dos probaron si estaba abierta la puerta ventana en ese momento.

Entró despacio, al notar que la mujer del vestido dorado no estaba a la vista en la habitación, ya que la había visto desaparecer.

"Hola Santana" dijo la voz que había pensado muerta hacía tres años.

Sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que arrodillarse en el piso para no desmayarse. Sus manos la ayudaron de soporte pero sus piernas se doblaron.

"Eres una inconsciente al venir a esta habitación con toda la casa llena. Y más todavía porque no podemos hablar." dijo la mujer del vestido dorado agachándose al frente de ella y levantando su rostro con una mano.

"Estás viva" logró decir Santana cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"No es momento para hablar, Santana. En Lima hay oídos y ojos por todas partes." dijo Rachel.

"Pero..."

"Santana, por favor."

"Tu rostro." dijo notando los cambios. No las reconocerían así, ella la reconoció por sus ojos. Y su cuerpo.

"Santana. Debes irte. Tengo que volver a la oficina con Sue."

"¿Cuándo?"

"Dentro de poco" dijo Rachel acariciando rápidamente el rostro de la latina y dejando la habitación, apagando la luz en el camino.

Santana salió minutos después cuando logró recuperar su cuerpo, su mente y ocultar las lágrimas. Ahora podía llorar esa noche. Pero de felicidad.

* * *

><p>Desde esa noche en adelante, Santana salía al parque trasero de la mansión en la que vivía y pensaba en las maneras en que Rachel se acercaría a ella.<p>

Quizás la pequeña morena que una vez juró que la amaba ahora había perdido esos sentimientos.

Pero sabía que no, si hubiera sido así, Rachel hubiera hecho algo en el momento de verla en su habitación en la noche de la fiesta.

Si Rachel se enteraba...

"De la boda" dijo Quinn apareciendo a su lado. "Seguramente no van a estar demasiado contentas. Y como son casamientos arreglados, el Alcalde tiene que dar su consentimiento. Supuestamente es el Alcalde quien tiene que poner la fecha y casarnos."

"¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar de eso aquí?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia atrás, notando por primera vez que estaba en el medio del parque trasero. Donde nadie podía esconderse. Y si hablaban despacio, nadie podía escucharlas.

"¿Te diste cuenta?" preguntó Quinn. "Es el único lugar donde podemos hablar bien. Tampoco podemos hablar demasiado tiempo"

"Está bien. Ahora vete como si no hubiera sido algo importante" dijo Santana.

"Se van a comunicar con nosotras, Santana" dijo Quinn dejando a la latina sola en el parque.

* * *

><p>"Lo bueno de no salir demasiado es que no tengo que andar poniéndome esas cosas en la cara" dijo Brittany acostándose junto a Rachel.<p>

"Y que tenemos micrófonos que conocemos en nuestras habitaciones" dijo la pequeña morena.

"Sue está preparando algo" dijo Brittany más alto de lo normal.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy haciendo" dijo Sue Sylvester apareciendo a través de una puerta de la pared. "Vengan conmigo" agregó y pasó a sus habitaciones seguidas por las dos jóvenes. "¿Se han contactado con ellas?"

"No" respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Bien. Hasta el primer movimiento no van a poder hacerlo." dijo Sue. "No puedo entender como se están conteniendo"

"Mucho autocontrol" dijo Brittany. "Si fuera por mi, ya estaría envuelta en las mismas sábanas que Quinn, haciéndole gritar mi nombre y que todos supieran que estamos vivas"

"Rachel tiene más autocontrol que tú" dijo Sue.

"Eso es porque habló con Santana. Mientras que yo solo besé a Quinn apenas entró en mi habitación" dijo Brittany levantando los hombros.

"Aunque cada vez que me lo recuerdas, me dan ganas de pegarte" dijo Sue Sylvester. "Ya tenemos los nombres de quienes las acusaron injustamente" agregó mostrando un papel que la más pequeña de las tres agarró y leyó.

"Son los que les dijimos" dijo Rachel dejándole el papel a Brittany.

"Oh, lo sé. Solo quería ver si se olvidaron de su venganza." dijo Sue. "Después de todo, destruiste todos los blancos del lugar en donde entrenaste, Rachel."

"No tendrías que haberme dado la noticia de mis padres" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros, indiferente.

"Está bien, deberás estar presente en el primer movimiento." dijo Sue. "Después de todo es tu jugada."

"Ya tengo el lugar elegido, después de que nuestros hombres nos pasaron los resultados de las investigaciones" dijo Rachel.

"Brittany te acompañará." dijo Sue.

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel.

"Después de todo, parece que la investigación dio como resultado que esas personas también estuvieron involucrados en lo que pasó con los padres de ella." continuó Sue.

"Sería demasiado obvio que tus dos hijas desaparecieran en el mismo día" dijo Brittany.

"Por eso una de uds. se va a quedar aquí, enferma" dijo Sue.

"De acuerdo" respondieron las dos haciendo una venia y dejando las habitaciones de Sue.

* * *

><p>La noticia llegó como un balde de agua fría para Quinn y, sobre todo, para Finn. Los padres de la rubia habían sido asesinados camino a una extraña reunión que se iba a realizar a medianoche.<p>

Quizás la investigación hubiera sido un poco más profunda si cada miembro de la policía local no hubiera sido arrestado con cargos de contrabando de narcóticos con las pruebas incriminatorias encima el mismo día.

La organización llamó a una reunión de emergencia y se notaba la desesperación en esos miembros, ya que se dejaron ver la mayoría de ellos.

El más nervioso era aquél que estaba mucho más cerca del Presidente, en Washington. Sus intentos de comunicarse con los miembros de la organización que quedaban en Lima habían sido tan llamativos, que el hombre terminó suicidándose al verse acorralado por miembros del Servicio Secreto y el FBI.

Los rumores corrieron rápidamente, mientras Quinn velaba a sus padres a cajón cerrado ya que las balas que los habían atravesado les habían destrozado la cabeza.

Finn lloraba porque el casamiento no iba a llevarse a cabo, de acuerdo a lo que la Alcaldesa había comunicado cuando se comenzó a saber que los Hudson-Hummel tenían que ver con la organización que quería matar al Presidente.

"Lo lamento mucho" dijo Sue Sylvester apareciendo en la iglesia en donde los Fabray estaban siendo velados. La única asistente era Quinn, ya que todos prefirieron mantenerse ocultos. Pensaban que mostrándose iban a revelar sobre quien yacía su lealtad.

Quinn solo la miró y se levantó saliendo del edificio, la alcaldesa entendió perfectamente y la siguió.

"Ellas tienen que ver en esto ¿verdad?" preguntó en voz baja. No podían saber quien podía estar escuchando.

"¿Quieres que tengan que ver en esto?" preguntó Sue.

"Ellos las mataron la primera vez, no creo que se hubieran equivocado una segunda" dijo Quinn. "Dile que la espero"

"No se preocupe, en cuanto se mejore haré que se comunique con uds." dijo Sue

"Con los padres de Santana vivos..."

"La casa todavía siendo vigilada por ellos. Pero el ejército ya está en la casa de tu familia. Ellas aparecerán en la habitación que sea segura" dijo Sue dejando a Quinn mirándola partir.

* * *

><p>Durante una semana las dos dormían de día y se quedaban esperando de noche. Pero no había comunicación por parte de las personas que más querían que se comunicaran.<p>

Noah Puckerman las invitó a una cena en su casa, mientras intentaba sacar a Finn de su pena.

Volvieron a paso de hombre por una gran cantidad de personas en las calles, para ser una noche de semana, y se encontraron con sus habitaciones revueltas.

Sobre las camas, habían unas bolsas negras con notas pegadas.

Se deshicieron de las bolsas, escondiéndolas en otras habitaciones y se sentaron a esperar con la luz apagada.

Santana creyó que se había quedado dormida, porque abrió los ojos al sentir un pequeño movimiento en el colchón.

Una figura estaba sentada a su costado, mirándola y sus facciones se reflejaban ante la luz de la luna.

"No se notaron esas cicatrices en la fiesta. Si las vi en tu habitación." dijo Santana agarrando rápidamente una de las manos. "Pero ahora..."

"Había ido a cubrirlas con maquillaje" dijo la pequeña morena. "El calor y ver a ciertas personas me hizo transpirar bastante"

"Rachel..." dijo la latina moviéndose para abrazarla.

"Voy a tener que hacer cosas..." dijo Rachel acostándose sobre ella. Manteniendo el abrazo.

"¿Vamos a poder estar juntas?" preguntó Santana levantando la mirada para encontrar los ojos de la latina. "¿Cuándo todo termine?"

"Si todavía me quieres..." dijo Rachel acercando un poco más su rostro al de la latina.

"Tendría que estar enojada porque te hiciste pasar por muerta." dijo Santana. "Pero estoy más que feliz desde que sé que estas viva."

"Lo siento. Yo pensé que ese día moriría" dijo Rachel. "Pero el ejército había planeado todo con extremo detalle. ¿Vas a casarte con Noah?"

"Ese chico está atrasando las reuniones del casamiento tanto como yo. Tendrías que hacerle una visita. Él fue investigando cosas." dijo Santana cansándose del juego e finalmente uniendo sus labios con los de Rachel.

El beso fue lento al comienzo, hasta que Santana pasó su lengua por los labios de la diva, pidiendo permiso para entrar en esa boca que tanto le había gustado y que ahora añoraba. Cuando Rachel le dio el permiso, Santana aprovechó para cambiar las posiciones mientras su lengua exploraba la boca de la pequeña morena.

"Estuviste trabajando tu cuerpo" dijo cuando bajó sus manos a los brazos de Rachel y sintió los músculos que antes no estaban.

"Tenía que hacerlo. Ahora soy miembro del ejército. En realidad de una sección especial" dijo Rachel acariciando el rostro de Santana.

"¿Qué tan especial?" preguntó Santana

"La organización..."

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hablar de eso?" preguntó Santana recordando la bolsa.

"No hay ni un solo micrófono de ellos aquí, y los nuestros van a estar activados a partir de mañana, cuando sepamos que los de ellos ya están de nuevo colocados" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué tan feo va a ser lo de mis padres?"

Rachel suspiró y agarró la cintura de la latina para que no se mueva.

"¿Qué sabes de ellos?"

"Que son miembros de esa asociación"

"¿Nada más?"

"Que en realidad nunca aceptaron mi lesbianismo y que por eso te acusaron de alta traición. En realidad ellos hicieron la denuncia en tu contra"

"¿Solo eso?"

"Me fui de esa casa apenas uds. fueron dadas por muertas. No podía quedarme con ellos ni un minuto más. Cada vez que veo sus caras tengo ganas de matarlos."

"Ellos son los fundadores, junto con los Fabray, de esa organización." dijo Rachel sorprendiendo a la latina. "Pensé...pensé que lo sabías" dijo al ver el rostro de Santana

"No lo sabía. Pero...no me sorprende" dijo Santana besando de nuevo a la pequeña morena.

Se rieron cuando empezaron a escuchar un mueble golpear la pared seguido que venía desde la otra habitación.

"Veo que están utilizando el tiempo en algo un poco más..."

"¿Productivo?" preguntó Santana

"¿Crees que...?"

"No creo que sería más productivo en este momento. Porque la noche va a ser muy corta" dijo Santana besándola de nuevo. "Además, una de las dos tenemos que saber que está sucediendo"

"Santana...no se va a terminar solo con..."

"Mis padres, lo sé. Lo sospecho. ¿La organización creció?"

"Bastante, hay muchas más sedes en el resto del país. El problema es que se están volviendo paramilitares. Están comprando armas que las hacen entrar desde México o Canadá. Lima es un buen lugar para que pasen, sean probadas, se pague el envío y la compra y sigan su camino hacia las otras sedes. La organización se ha movido desde el fondo. Primero fueron unas cuantas familias en Lima, quejándose sobre el desempeño presidencial..."

"Entre ellas mis padres"

"Y los Fabray."

"Y los Fabray."

"¿Entonces?"

"De a poco, convencieron a más y más gente. Tengo que decirte, no tienen una buena base para convencer a todo el país de que el gobierno actual es malo. Ni siquiera pudieron en las últimas elecciones de sacarle más votos de los que pensaban. Él sigue en el puesto."

"¿Y como los convencen? A sus aliados, a la gente que es leal a ellos."

"Como se convence a todos aquellos que no creen en nada. Salvo en un solo Dios. El Dios del dinero" dijo Rachel. "Les pagan para mantener la lealtad."

"Pero no fue nadie al funeral de los padres de Quinn"

"Eso es porque la lealtad pasó a otra de las familias que han fundado la organización y si se los veía ahí, seguramente esa familia iba a pensar que ellos no querían estar aliados con los que quedaban. Que se iban a ir de la organización."

"Mis padres"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, y dejando a la latina sobre ella, con las piernas a cada uno de sus costados. "La organización fue creada en un principio para simplemente inventar cosas sobre el gobierno y derrocarlo a través de mentiras. En algún momento, la idea se comenzó a desvirtuar y a pesar de tener dentro del Congreso a un par de infiltrados, uno de ellos se suicidó cuando se desesperó después de la muerte de los Fabray."

"¿Se desvirtuó?"

"Ahora su meta es matar al presidente. Tiene 4 años más" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿La policía?"

"La policía estaba comprada. Por eso se cambió a todos los policías de Lima en el momento en que mataron a los Fabray. Sabían que iban a buscar profundamente, después de todo, los Fabray eran una de las partes que estaba manteniendo sus vicios. Los cargos de narcotráfico no eran falsos. Era todo verdadero. La policía era una buena tapadera para poder esconder más droga, consumir la droga y sobretodo, venderla."

"Y cambiarla era mucho más fácil que dejarlos investigar"

"Por supuesto. No son policías comunes y corrientes. Estuvieron preparándose para el momento en que tendrían que hacerse de la comisaría de Lima. Saben a quien tienen que hacerle caso. El Alcalde, en este caso la Alcalde. Saben que tienen que reportar cada una de las coimas, siempre y cuando tengan pruebas. Están bien entrenados, y creen en Sue y en el presidente"

"O sea, les lavaron el cerebro" dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ellos...ellos nos salvaron." dijo Rachel despacio, mientras metía sus manos debajo de la remera de Santana, comenzando a acariciar su espalda. "Ellos habían planeado absolutamente todo. El colectivo, cuando cayó, como debía caer. El ADN, esos supuestos cuerpos irreconocibles."

"Que al final nadie vio"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" dijo Santana. "Es lo que me dijo Noah en la fiesta. Que no había cuerpos."

"Voy a tener que hablar con ese chico. ¿Podrías ponerlo en sobre aviso?"

"Siempre."

El celular que Rachel tenía comenzó a sonar, asustando un poco a Santana, quien saltó sobre la pequeña morena, pero no se movió demasiado ya que estaba atrapada por los brazos fuertes de su...

"¿Qué somos?" preguntó Santana mientras Rachel miraba el celular.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel. "Tengo que irme"

"¿Cuándo vamos a poder hablar de nosotras?"

"Cuando todo termine" dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo.

"De acuerdo. Pero...mientras tanto...¿voy a verte?" preguntó Santana

"Seguramente en una próxima reunión con la Alcadesa." dijo Rachel.

Escucharon un nuevo grito y notaron que era más de quejido.

"No recuerdo que fueran tan ruidosas" dijo Rachel mirando la pared que las separaba de las dos rubias.

"Imagina cuando nosotras podamos encontrarnos de esa forma" dijo Santana besándola nuevamente y saliendo despacio de encima de ella.

"Eso espero" dijo Rachel acomodándose la ropa ya de pie. Se inclinó de nuevo y besó a Santana una vez más. Esta vez disfrutando un poco más de los labios de la latina. "Hasta pronto" dijo saliendo hacia el balcón y esperando una señal. Brittany salió unos segundos después, sonriendo y a medio vestir.

Vieron la señal y salieron por el patio trasero corriendo, con la cara cubierta por un pasamontaña que se pusieron antes de saltar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana y Quinn recibieron la invitación para una nueva fiesta en la casa de la Alcaldesa se miraron sonrientes y salieron a comprar los vestidos. Completamente felices de que podrían volver a verlas.<p>

Se prepararon despacio y subieron a la limusina sonrientes.

"Tendríamos que disimular un poco" dijo Santana

"No entiendo como mantuviste el control" dijo Quinn

"Una de las dos tenía que saber" dijo Santana. "Además, sabes bien que nosotras nunca fuimos tan..."

"Oh, por Dios" dijo Quinn bajando la voz, acercándose a ella. "Sabes tan bien como yo..." dijo en voz baja "que tu vida sexual con ella era bastante ruidosa y pasional."

"Sabes tan bien como yo lo que me costó sacarla de ese capullo en donde se había metido." dijo Santana "Y que nuestra vida sexual era tan buena porque siempre tuvimos la forma de comunicarnos"

"Idiota." dijo Quinn sonriendo y alejándose un poco de ella.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, les volvieron a entregar antifaces y las dos sonrieron. No se podía negar que todos en esa casa estaban haciendo lo posible para proteger la identidad de las dos jóvenes hijas de la Alcaldesa.

"Tengo una pequeña obsesión" dijo Sue Sylvester cuando se acercó a Santana y a Quinn. "Me gustan los antifaces"

Santana y Quinn se rieron y siguieron hasta el interior del salón en donde sus parejas de NO ensueño la estaban esperando.

Noah caminó rápidamente hacia la latina y la hizo bailar, Santana no tuvo ninguna objeción.

"Dime...¿sabes algo sobre los Fabray?" preguntó el joven mientras la mirada de la latina giraba por todo el salón.

"Yo no tengo que decírtelo. Si te hago bailar con alguien y esa persona te sorprende ¿mantendrías tu compostura para no llamar la atención?"

"¿Santana?" preguntó Noah viendo que una de las hijas de la Alcaldesa se acercaba a ellos.

"Confía en mi y mantén tu compostura" dijo la latina deteniendo el baile y permitiéndole a la hija morena de Sue Sylvester bailar con Noah Puckerman.

El joven empezó a bailar, mirando a la morena quien observaba a su alrededor. Más precisamente a Santana, hasta que miró al joven que tenía en frente.

"Hola Noah" dijo haciéndolo frenar. Sus brazos empezaron a temblar y él no sabía como contener las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Contrólate Noah, no quiero llamar la atención todavía."

Noah Puckerman inspiró profundamente y comenzó a moverse de nuevo con la música mientras las lágrimas intentaban no salir de sus ojos.

"Sabía que no habías muerto" dijo él después de unos minutos, en los que se calmó bastante.

"Me lo dijeron" respondió la pequeña morena sonriendo.

"¿Cómo...?¿Cuánto...?¿Quién...?"

"Noah no son preguntas que pueda responder bailando."

"Sé que tampoco me las vas a responder por un tiempo" dijo él.

"Bueno, parece ser que menos del que esperábamos" dijo Rachel

"¿Podrías explicarte?" preguntó Noah girando una vez más, mientras veía a los padres de Santana observándolo con atención. "Y rápido"

"Ah, tus futuros suegros" dijo Rachel. "En este momento todas las sedes de esa organización están comenzando a ser destruidas."

"¿En qué sentido?"

"En el sentido de que cada uno de los miembros de esa organización, menos en Lima, están siendo arrestados. Incluso sus infiltrados en el Congreso. Ahora, te dejo así sigo cumpliendo mis obligaciones de hija"

"Es bueno verte viva" dijo él soltándola y caminando hacia Santana que no les había quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento.

* * *

><p>Los López recibieron la noticia apenas volvieron a su casa. Miles de personas pertenecientes a su organización habían sido arrestadas. La nota brillaba en la mano de ambos padres, preguntándose en qué momento todo había comenzado a salir mal.<p>

Se miraron el uno al otro y acordaron que lo mejor sería que el casamiento de su hija se llevara a cabo con urgencia.

Si todo salía bien, las pruebas de la organización que se encontraban en su casa, pasarían a formar parte de la casa de su hija con su yerno. Joven que prometía y mucho en el futuro de la organización.

"Señores López, es una extraña hora ésta en la que me han convocado" dijo Noah Puckerman, todavía tenía el traje de la fiesta. No había alcanzado a llegar a su casa.

"¿Cuándo es posible que uds. dos se casen?" preguntó el padre de Santana

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó Noah sorprendido.

"Fantástico" dijo la madre de Santana. "Necesitamos que pongas una fecha. Ahora"

Puckerman salió de la casa de los López pensando en como poder comunicarle a Rachel la noticia.

* * *

><p>Rachel recibió en persona un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, que le había enviado un misterioso admirador.<p>

Caminó con el ramo hacia la oficina de Sue, haciéndole una seña a Brittany para que vaya con ella.

Sue la vio entrar y vio la cara de confusión de la pequeña morena, apretando un botón debajo de su escritorio.

Rachel vio el movimiento y suspiró aliviada. El botón emitía un campo electromagnético capaz de bloquear la señal de cualquier micrófono.

La pequeña morena comenzó a revisar el ramo de rosas, hasta que encontró un papel enrollado en uno de los tallos del medio.

Al sacarlo abrió los ojos y se lo entregó a Sue, después de leerlo unas 3 veces.

"Entonces...¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Brittany preocupada.

"Ese día podemos terminar todo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Brittany

"Rachel tiene razón" dijo Sue.

"Ella..." dijo Brittany

"Ella va a ser libre, Britt" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y dejando la habitación.

"Esas dos siguen siendo tan tercas como cuando estuvieron juntas" dijo Brittany

"¿Cómo te recibió Quinn después de darse cuenta de que probablemente uds. dos tenían algo que ver con la muerte de sus padres?" preguntó Sue

"No le importó demasiado" dijo Brittany

"Entonces no creo que a Santana tampoco le importe." dijo Sue suspirando.

* * *

><p>Puckerman fue el encargado de darle la noticia a Santana, quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos y casi le tira un jarrón en su cara.<p>

"La ironía de esto es que envié una docena de rosas blancas a la casa de la Alcaldesa, para agradecerle el baile a la hija del otro día de la fiesta" dijo Noah mientras veía a Santana dejar el jarrón en la mesa.

Santana sabía que de alguna forma él se había comunicado con Rachel y asintió en silencio.

"Estoy celosa" dijo la latina alejándose de la mesa.

"Lo sé, no tendría que haberle enviado flores a otra joven atractiva. Pero ¿puedes culparme?" preguntó Noah guiñándole el ojo.

"Espero que ahora no te envíe algo de agradecimiento por las flores. Sería muy feo que a dos días de tu boda comiences a cortejar a otra persona" dijo Santana abrazándolo de sorpresa.

"Espero que no. Sería muy feo que esa chica terminara con el corazón roto ese día" dijo él devolviendo el abrazo.

"Espero que ese día termine" dijo Santana en el oído del joven.

"Yo también" dijo Noah terminando el abrazo y saliendo de la mansión.

"¿La Alcaldesa no tiene que dar el visto bueno?" preguntó Santana

"Y lo dio. Tus padres fueron con toneladas de dinero por si no lo hacía. Iban a sobornarla. Pero al final de todo, ella aceptó enseguida. Incluso dijeron que se ofreció a oficiar la ceremonia. Y obviamente aceptaron. Sería todo un honor"

"Todo un honor" dijo Santana.

* * *

><p>Santana se había sorprendido por la velocidad en que sus padres organizaron toda la boda, incluso el vestido que le quedaba perfecto. Pero por alguna razón, la misma mañana de la boda, una paloma entró en su habitación.<p>

Odiaba a esos animales, y ante su grito la primera que entró a ver que pasaba fue Quinn. Pero la rubia vio a algo más, y calmándose intentó calmar a la latina.

"Es solo una paloma. La agarro y la saco" dijo Quinn guiñándole el ojo a su amiga quien quedó confundida. Quinn señaló la paloma y Santana hizo una cara de asco pero vio lo que ella había visto.

Quinn se acercó al animal, que levantó su pata izquierda y sacó el papel que tenía anotado.

Santana extendió la mano, esperando el papel y leyó rápidamente para entregárselo a Quinn y caminar a buscar el vestido de novia.

La rubia no entendía demasiado el significado de las palabras, pero sabía que algo debían significar para la latina, porque ya se estaba preparando para la boda.

La paloma esperaba todavía ahí, y Quinn volvió a poner el papel en su pata, antes de dejarla volar de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Santana había rechazado viajar con sus padres. Quinn no intentó preguntarle el porque, ya que sabía que seguían siendo vigiladas. Además, Santana los había mirado con un poco de cariño, a pesar de que seguía frunciendo su rostro en su presencia.<p>

Un semáforo atrasó la limusina en la que ellas viajaban, por eso cuando llegaron a la Iglesia, vieron como estacionaban la limusina en la que estaban los López.

Santana miraba por la ventanilla mientras el vehículo comenzaba a entrar en la playa de estacionamiento y vio una pequeña figura escondida detrás de un árbol, que clavó sus ojos en los de ella. La figura hizo que no con la cabeza y señaló hacia adelante. Santana notó que la figura tenía algo agarrado en su otra mano y le dijo al chófer que se detuviera un minuto. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Quinn, dijo que tenía que recomponer un poco su estado nervioso. Ya que estaba temblando de emoción de solo imaginarse caminando al altar.

El chófer se había detenido apenas Santana le dijo, por lo tanto estaban a un poco más de 10 metros del auto de los padres de la latina. Y el único lugar que quedaba libre era justo a su lado.

Santana miró hacia la figura que le hizo una seña con la mano como para que acueste.

La latina no entendía absolutamente nada, pero comenzó a decir que estaba hiperventilando de la emoción y puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Cuando Quinn se inclinó para ver que sucedía, una enorme explosión movió el auto y rompió los vidrios de la limusina. Santana había logrado agarrar la cabeza de la rubia para que se quede abajo.

"¡Oh por Dios!" gritó Quinn asustada.

"Quinn" dijo Santana

"Por lo menos demuestra algo" dijo Quinn en su oído y Santana asintió. La figura ya no estaba más detrás del árbol cuando ella se bajó de la limusina y miró el vehículo que transportaba a sus padres. Todavía estaba en llamas y escuchaba las sirenas acercarse a gran velocidad.

Pero Santana no podía demostrar que esas personas habían sido sus padres. Después de enterarse que ellos habían denunciado a Rachel, investigó un poco más y supo que habían sido las personas encargadas de ejecutar a los padres de la pequeña morena. Pero eso era para el momento en que todo terminara.

Miró hacia la puerta de la Iglesia, y solo vio a tres personas asomarse, Noah, Brittany y Sue Sylvester.

Se preguntaba donde estaban los aliados de sus padres, pero cuando vio a unos cuantos oficiales dentro de la Iglesia supo que todo había terminado.

Una persona se acercó a su lado y agarró su mano alejándola de la explosión, por un momento pensó que era Quinn, pero la vio abrazar a Brittany en la puerta de la Iglesia.

Cuando miró quien era la persona que la estaba alejando, aferró con más fuerza su mano y sonrió.

"No sonrías. Acabas de perder a tus padres" dijo Rachel deteniéndose al lado de la entrada de la playa de estacionamiento. La limusina que la había llevado no estaba más ahí, y Santana supo que el chófer había huido rápidamente.

Pasaron los bomberos y más móviles policiales, a toda velocidad.

"¿Estás segura de que estaban ahí?" preguntó Santana

"Había trabado las puertas. Ellos no pudieron salir." dijo Rachel.

"¿Se terminó?" preguntó Santana pegándose más al cuerpo de la pequeña morena.

"Si" dijo Rachel y giró justo para agarrar a la latina que se estaba cayendo mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Eso es mejor" dijo Rachel abrazándola fuerte, y esperando que las lágrimas terminen.

* * *

><p>Despertó en su habitación, notando que no tenía puesto el vestido de novia. A su lado, un pequeño cuerpo la abrazaba, y se hundió en él.<p>

"¿Ya estás mejor?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Cómo te das cuenta?" dijo Santana abriendo los ojos, y mirando a los de Rachel.

"¿Por qué tan poca emoción ayer?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Ahora quieres que lo explique?"

"No hay más micrófonos en esta habitación, ni en ninguna de la casa. Tampoco hay en la mía. Todo fue revisado. Tus padres no eran las personas más cautas del mundo y parece ser que la muerte de los Fabray y los arrestos por toda la nación los asustaron más."

"Rachel...ellos..."

"Tuvieron que ver con la muerte de mis padres y con la muerte de los padres de Brittany" dijo la pequeña morena. "Lo sé."

"Ellos los mataron directamente, Rachel" dijo Santana girando sobre si misma y acostándose sobre la pequeña morena.

"¿Perdón?"

"Estaban tan felices, tan alegres de que te estuvieran alejando de mi, que los dejaron llegar muy lejos. Demasiado lejos. Tus padres y los padres de Britt, habían descubierto la verdad. Cuando las estaban trasladando hacia esa prisión estatal, ellos iban detrás del colectivo. Lo vieron caer y bajaron del mismo. Solo querían hablar con el fiscal, aunque no sabían que él también estaba ahí arriba y que había sido condenado a muerte. Cuando ellos se bajaron del auto, los cuatro, otro auto frenó detrás de ellos. Y a los cuatro, los mataron de un tiro en la nuca."

"¿Estás diciéndome...?"

"Estoy diciendo que los ejecutaron, Rachel"

"Tus padres y los padres de Quinn"

"Uds. fueron las personas que ellos eligieron para sacarse de encima. No aceptaban nuestra relación. Los padres de Quinn no aceptaban la relación de ellas. Y querían que todo termine. Además, ¿qué mejor que culpar a las personas que estaban con sus hijas? Y sobre todo a un par de jóvenes a las que no podían probarle nada. Tenían comprado a todo el sistema judicial y por supuesto a la policía. Todas las pruebas en contra de uds. estaban plantadas. Pero no sé que error cometió ese fiscal"

"¿Te das cuenta que me estás dando un montón de información y la estás mezclando?"

"Rachel..."

"Santana..."

"Esa organización..."

"Tenías que matarlos" dijo la latina inclinándose a besarla.

"Santana..."

"¿Qué?"

"No están muertos. Ni siquiera los padres de Quinn" dijo Rachel haciendo que la latina se aleje de ella inmediatamente.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"No podía matarlos. No podía mirarte a los ojos si hacía eso. Además, mi venganza no se trata de la muerte" dijo Rachel y Santana la miró a los ojos, para ver lágrimas en ellos. "Sé que ellos mataron a mis padres. Está todo filmado."

"¿No podrías haber hecho el amor conmigo y después decirme esto?¿No te das cuenta de que ellos no van a detenerse hasta que estés realmente muerta?"

"Están presos, en una prisión de máxima seguridad, sin más guardia que el Servicio Secreto. No tienen acceso a sus cuentas, y van a ser juzgados con un abogado de oficio, quien no va a preparar ninguna defensa. Su única ayuda va a provenir de uds. dos, si es que quieren ayudarlos."

"¿Cuándo sería ese gran juicio?¿Acaso eres una cobarde?" Santana había hecho la última pregunta con mucho enojo. No podía creer que sus padres estuvieran vivos. No podía creerlo. Ella quería ser feliz junto a Rachel. No quería saber que esas dos personas, las que no querían su relación con la pequeña morena.

"¿Cobarde?¿Por qué?¿Por qué no los hice volar por los aires?¿Por qué no metí dos balas en sus dos cabezas?" preguntó Rachel levantándose de la cama. "¿Por qué crees?¿Crees que matarlos me va a hacer sentir bien?¿Qué me va a devolver los últimos tres años?¿Qué me va a devolver a mis padres?"

"Solo quiero que esta maldita conspiración termine. Solo quiero que podamos estar juntas" dijo Santana arrodillándose y comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Rachel se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó.

"Yo también quiero eso, Santana. Pero en mi caso...estoy huérfana. Quiero vengarme pero no quiero matar gente. Quiero que ellos sufran lo que yo sufrí. Quiero que pierdan todo, Santana."

"¿Por qué me pediste entonces perdón?¿Por qué entonces me diste a entender que los habías matado?"

"Porque no puedo mantener ningún secreto, menos cuando estás involucrada. Si recuerdas, el último secreto que te mantuve, dio la oportunidad para que tus padres me elijan como culpable de algo que no tenía nada que ver"

Santana la miró unos segundos, concentrada en algo. En su último secreto. El compromiso.

"Santana...el juicio va a ser rápido e indoloro, para ti. Las pruebas no te involucran y Noah, es considerado un aliado. En la casa de tus padres se encontraron demasiadas pruebas incriminatorias, se encontraron las armas del mismo calibre de las balas que estaban en la cabeza de mis padres. Se encontraron las actas de la organización, los planes para matar al presidente. Se encontraron los comprobantes de las compras de armas y la venta. Hay grabaciones de tu padre hablando con el padre de Quinn sobre como matar al presidente y seguir echándonos la culpa. Hay tantas cosas que no hay forma de que queden en libertad. Además de que van a ser juzgados directamente por todos los jueces de la Corte Suprema de Justicia. El juicio va a ser de acá a dos semanas, y va a ser todo seguido. Solo van a parar a almorzar y a cenar, y nada más. No les van a dar la oportunidad de hablar y el mismo presidente va a dictar sentencia"

"¿Y nosotras?"

"¿Nosotras?"

"¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras?"

"Lo qué quieras que pase con nosotras. Si quieres que me aleje de tu vida, lo voy a hacer. Si quieres que lo volvamos a intentar..."

"Rachel, si te alejas de mi vida, voy a matarte con mis propias manos" dijo Santana cuando un nuevo golpe se sintió en su pared.

"Están así hace horas" dijo la pequeña morena sonriendo.

"Por lo menos algunas personas disfrutan el reencuentro" dijo Santana irónicamente, levantándose del piso y sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

"¿Sabes que esas dos algún día van a tener que hablar? Y no va a ser lindo estar cerca de eso en ese momento"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque cuando Quinn se entere de lo de sus padres...Santana, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por eso te estoy confesando todo lo que sé sobre tus padres. No quiero que de acá a dos semanas, enciendas la televisión y veas a tus padres en un juicio. Va a ser un escándalo nacional."

"Rachel..." dijo Santana mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. Había extrañado esos ojos.

La pequeña morena ya la estaba mirando y realmente no se aguantó más. Unió sus labios en un beso desesperado sentándose a horcajadas sobre la latina.

Santana solo sonrió en el beso, aprovechando el momento para meter sus manos debajo de la remera de su novia. Sintió que la piel no era suave, pero no le iba a mostrar la sorpresa, decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a desnudar a Rachel.

"No." dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo y saliendo de encima de ella. "Antes prefiero que comas algo, y yo también"

"¿Antes?"

"Al ritmo que esto iba..."

"Si, entiendo perfectamente, Rachel."

"Estás dormida desde ayer a la mañana. ¿No crees que es mejor que recuperes fuerzas y después seguimos con esto?"

"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?" preguntó Santana

"Prefiero que lo hablemos mientras comes algo" dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación.

S&R

Volvieron con la comida media hora después, y se sentaron en el piso de la habitación para consumirla.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana dando un mordisco al sandwich que se había hecho.

"Cuando nos arrestaron..." dijo Rachel dejando la comida. "No va a ser demasiado lindo."

"Rachel..." dijo Santana con un tono que le decía a la diva que ya no le importaba que tan malo fuera, solo quería saber todo.

"Nos torturaron una gran cantidad de veces" dijo Rachel de una sola vez. Santana intentó absorber las palabras una a una, hasta que formaron su lugar en su mente. "Ni siquiera nos preguntaban cosas. Solo nos daban latigazos en la espalda, y nos querían meter información. Nos decían que teníamos que confesar. Una y otra vez. Y nos decían que teníamos que decir. Parecía que lo hacían por placer, porque ninguna de nosotras era culpable de esas cosas."

"Brittany"

"Ohhh" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada "Traté de que se enojaran conmigo todo el tiempo, no quería que ella sufriera tanto. Logré hacerlo después de todo" agregó mirando hacia la pared en donde sabía que del otro lado estaba su amiga. "No podía dejar que ellos destruyeran su inocencia, y esos policías cuando vieron que cada vez que iban a golpearla, y no importándome el estado en el que me encontraba, me ponía en el medio, lo disfrutaron. Mucho.."

"Rachel..."

"Pero ya estamos las dos bien" dijo la pequeña morena asintiendo y volviendo a agarrar la comida.

Santana descubrió por un momento que eso había cambiado en Rachel. Antes, ese dolor de recordar las cosas, hubiera hecho que la pequeña morena se acercara a ella para abrazarla y tratara de no llorar. Esta vez, fue Santana quien se arrastró hasta Rachel y la abrazó. Quizás era solo para sentir el cuerpo de ella cerca suyo.

Terminaron de comer y bajaron a dejar las cosas en la cocina, encontrándose con unas rubias en ropa interior y riendo.

"¿No hicieron nada todavía?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida del control que sus dos amigas tenían. Rachel compartió una mirada con Brittany y volvió a la habitación despacio, agarrando la mano de la latina.

"Que ellas lo hagan todo el tiempo..." dijo Santana despacio. "Es como que es una obsesión"

Rachel sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

"Ahora..." dijo la pequeña morena. "Creo que ya dijimos suficiente por hoy"

Santana dio media vuelta y caminó hasta pegar su cuerpo contra el de Rachel. Se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos, antes de que sus bocas se unieran.

Esta vez el beso fue desesperado y ninguna de las dos pudo mantener el control al margen. Porque sus manos buscaron su piel en una rápida cantidad de segundos, mientras sus pies las llevaban hasta la cama.

Porque su ropa desapareció en el camino y quedaron solamente con la ropa interior, mientras caían en la cama.

Porque sus bocas no dejaban de buscarse, mientras sus manos seguían investigándose. No era como una primera vez, pero el cuerpo de Rachel había cambiado y Santana quería volver a conocerlo.

El corpiño de las dos voló rápidamente, mientras giraban sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarse. Las bragas, salieron rotas del cuerpo de la otra, mientras finalmente dejaron sus bocas y se miraron a los ojos.

No hacían faltas palabras mientras sus manos bajaban hacia la entrepierna de la otra, y parecía que el tiempo finalmente se había detenido, porque ahora solo sus ojos se comunicaban.

Primero tantearon la humedad en la otra, largando un gemido cuando la sintieron, cuando otros recuerdos fluyeron a su mente.

Se volvieron a besar mientras metían dos dedos dentro de la otra, y a pesar de que sus movimientos eran lentos, sus embestidas eran fuertes. Querían saborear el momento en el que volvían a estar adentro de la otra.

Cuando Rachel envolvió la cintura de Santana con sus piernas, ninguna de las dos aguantó más y comenzó a embestir a la otra de forma desesperada. Entrando y saliendo de la otra, mientras sus bocas esta vez, se buscaban con más desesperación que antes. Tratando de encontrar ese alivio que venía juntándose hacía tres años en la base de su estómago.

Cuando sintieron que el momento estaba cerca, se miraron a los ojos y explotaron ahogando los dedos que estaban dentro de ellas, mojando la mano de la otra, queriendo entrar todavía más adentro a pesar de que estaban bajando del clímax.

* * *

><p>Santana despertó cerca de las 3 de la mañana, ni siquiera habían parado para cenar porque una vez que dejaron abierta las puertas de la pasión, la misma se desató unas 5 veces más, hasta que cansadas se durmieron.<p>

Rachel estaba durmiendo boca abajo, y Santana sacó la sábana que la cubría, hasta dejar solamente su espalda descubierta.

"Da miedo, ¿verdad?" preguntó una voz asustando a Santana. Al lado de la cama, Brittany estaba sentada en el piso y estiró una mano para acariciar una de las cicatrices que surcaban toda la espalda de Rachel. En el camino se chocó con la mano de la latina, que estaba haciendo lo mismo. "Todas las noches me meto en su cuarto, cuando sé que está dormida, y veo su espalda. No duerme de otra forma. Lo hizo para mantenerme sana. Eso repetía cada vez que yo la retaba por meterse en el medio de mis castigos."

Santana agarró la mano de Brittany y sonrió.

"Todas las noches, ella sueña contigo" dijo Brittany.

"Todas las noches soñé con ella." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo crees que Quinn va a tomar la verdad?"preguntó Brittany sonriendo. Santana recordó a su amiga.

"Creo que vas a tener que decirle antes de que se entere por otro lado" dijo Santana.

"No los mató para preservar mi inocencia" dijo Brittany. "Y para no perderte. Ella...solo pensó en ti y en mi todo este tiempo. Y la pasó muy mal en los entrenamientos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque esas cicatrices no estaban del todo curadas. Sue y sus hombres la curaron bastante, pero ella no se podía quedar quieta, así que cada vez que entrenaba se sacaba los puntos. Así que mientras la espalda le sangraba, y le dolía y se acostaba boca abajo mientras Sue la retaba porque no se había quedado descansando, repetía que tenía que protegerme, protegerme. Salvarme. Las únicas cicatrices, que por suerte no se volvieron a abrir, son las de la cara."

"¿Cómo se las hizo?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Cuando el colectivo cayó" dijo Brittany. "Saltó sobre mi para protegerme, una de las rejas se aflojó, después nos enteramos que los del ejército estaban esperando ahí abajo. En el agua. Rompieron las rejas para sacarnos, no contaron con que Rachel fuera a intentar salvarme. La reja la lastimó y ella perdió el conocimiento, porque se había golpeado la cabeza."

"Pasaron por muchas cosas ¿verdad?"

"Bastantes" dijo Rachel abriendo sus ojos. "Esto se estaba poniendo emocional, y Brittany ya me asusta todas las noches, así que también se estaba volviendo terrorífico"

Santana sonrió y miró a Brittany quien giró sus ojos y se levantó. Antes de caminar hacia la puerta, dejó un beso en la frente de Rachel.

"Tendría que ponerme celosa" dijo Santana cuando la rubia dejó la habitación. Su mano seguía acariciando las cicatrices de la espalda de la pequeña morena.

"Yo tendría que haberlo hecho. ¿Tres años viviendo con Quinn?¿Casarte con Noah?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina. "¿Por qué no duermes?"

"Me desperté con miedo de que no estuvieras" dijo Santana bajando su mirada.

"Ahora...estoy. No voy a irme. Así que lo mejor es que duermas. Así yo también puedo hacerlo." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Despertaron casi al mediodía y bajaron para hacer un almuerzo desayuno cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.<p>

"¿Dónde están mis supuestas hijas?" preguntó Sue Sylvester entrando en la mansión.

"Una en la cocina, la otra arriba" dijo Santana guiándola a la cocina.

"Supongo que la que está arriba no puede ser molestada" dijo Sue entrando en la cocina y viendo a Rachel preparando algo para comer.

"Hola Sue" dijo al ver a la mujer.

"Hija mía" dijo Sue Sylvester sentándose mientras Santana observaba que estaba preparando Rachel.

"Supongo que tienes novedades" dijo Rachel. "Tu visita es por eso, no porque nos extrañes en la casa."

"Por supuesto que no las extraño. Por lo menos ya no tengo que escucharlas llorar." dijo Sue

"No seas tan exagerada" dijo Rachel. "¿Qué sucede?"

"En Washington están trabajando a todo pulmón. Tal es así que el juicio empieza pasado mañana" dijo Sue.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Todas las pruebas ya fueron catalogadas y ordenadas. Todos los abogados ya están listos. Los culpables también." dijo Sue. "El Presidente no quiere que esto se alargue, así que puso la fecha. Así que, ¿tu novia ya lo sabe?"

"Si, la que no lo sabe es Quinn" dijo Rachel.

Y como los otros días, un ruido provino de la habitación de Quinn. Pero esta vez no eran ruidos de placer, sino gritos.

Las dos rubias aparecieron unos 5 minutos después, Quinn gritando y deteniéndose al frente de Santana.

"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó mirando a su amiga.

"Rachel me lo dijo ayer" dijo la latina.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque nosotras hablamos antes de dejarnos llevar por la desesperación del sexo." dijo Santana.

"Son 3 años" dijo Quinn

"Más de tres años. Pero nosotras pudimos hablar." dijo Santana. "Además..."

"Cierra la boca" dijo Quinn enojada. "Me voy a mi cuarto"

"Ve con ella, Britt" dijo Rachel empujando a su amiga.

"No quiere estar conmigo" dijo la rubia.

"Si quiere. Ve" dijo Rachel.

"Voy a mudarme a esta casa. Parece divertida" dijo Sue

"¿Cuándo vamos a tener que ir a declarar?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si el Presidente puede evitarlo, va a hacerlo" dijo Sue.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel

"Vas a seguir trabajando para mi. Así que no tienes nada que agradecerme" dijo Sue dejando la cocina y la casa.

"¿Qué trabajo harías para ella?" preguntó Santana.

"Soy su secretaria privada. Aunque parezca toda una mujer capaz, a veces no puede arreglar un maldito papel" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Eres su bufón personal, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana abrazándola.

"Tendrías que ir a ver como está Quinn" dijo Rachel en su cuello. "Yo tendría que ir a buscar más ropa. Para mi y para Brittany."

"Está bien. Ve. Voy a ir a bañarme, ni loca me metería en el cuarto donde hay dos rubias. Lo que si me gustaría es compañía debajo del agua." dijo Santana dando media vuelta y alejándose de la pequeña morena.

"Eso sería...mucho mejor que ir a buscar ropa que Sue me puede mandar" dijo Rachel siguiendo con una sonrisa a Santana.

* * *

><p>Cuando inició el juicio a los Fabray y los López, Rachel y Brittany volvieron a la mansión de Sue. Simplemente para no levantar más sospechas todavía ya que tenían tantas pruebas en contra de ellos que no era necesario que declararan.<p>

Pero no había pasado ni una sola noche con el juicio siendo transmitido en vivo, que Quinn y Santana se presentaron en la mansión de la alcaldesa.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Sue cuando las vio entrar en el comedor

"Necesitamos saber porque están transmitiendo eso a nivel nacional" dijo Quinn enojada.

Santana solo pasó de largo y se sentó al lado de Rachel.

"¿Quieres cenar?" preguntó Sue señalando el espacio vacío al lado de Brittany con su tenedor.

"Yo si" dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn mientras se sentaba al lado de Brittany. Extrañaba el cabello largo de la rubia, pero quería saber muchas cosas.

"El gobierno nacional necesitaba mostrar realmente lo que estaba pasando" dijo Sue haciendo una seña a uno de sus mayordomos que estaba detrás de ella para que les sirviera a las nuevas integrantes de la mesa. "Entre eso, también necesita enviar un mensaje."

"Esto es lo que va a pasar si uds. siguen intentando cometer traición" dijo Rachel.

"Exactamente" dijo Sue señalando a la pequeña morena con su tenedor. "No solo eso. Sino que sus padres han aceptado tratos."

"¿Tratos?¿Mis padres?¿Qué le prometieron?" preguntó Santana "¿Casarnos con hombres?"

"No. Aunque intentaron hacer eso" dijo Sue sonriendo. "El trato consiste en que hablen. Cuando lo lograron, se les adelantó la fecha del juicio para que todo se lleve a cabo. Mientras todos están pendientes de lo que puede pasar con sus padres, todos los jefes de la célula terrorista que fundaron, están siendo arrestados."

"Hoy hubo arrestos en todo el país." dijo Brittany.

"¿Célula terrorista? Pensé que era solo un grupo" dijo Santana.

"Se descubrieron varios planes para asesinar al presidente. Muchos de esos planes, involucraban ataques a gran escala en lugares públicos, donde mucha más gente moriría." dijo Rachel

"Entonces sus padres dijeron los lugares en donde se reunían, los planes, los nombres de las personas, absolutamente todo lo que se les pedía y más." dijo Sue

"¿Los torturaron?" preguntó Quinn

"Oh, no. El gobierno y el equipo especial que formó para llevar a cabo esta misión y los arrestos, se puso como objetivo lograr las confesiones sin tortura, física." dijo Sue

"¿Sin tortura física?" preguntó Santana

"Si, obviamente no íbamos a caer en lo mismo que ellos hicieron con, por ejemplo, Rachel y Brittany. Teníamos que evitar eso. " dijo Sue. "Así que se buscó una forma de tortura psicológica."

"¿Cómo cuál?" preguntó Santana

"No dejarlos dormir." dijo Sue. "Aunque no lo crean puede ser algo bastante molesto. Cada vez que estás cerrando los ojos, los guardias te golpean las rejas, se ponen a escuchar música justo al lado de tu celda, a ver televisión, a hacer ruidos de todo tipo. Justo en ese momento en que estás por dormir. O la canilla de la celda gotea todo el día, toda la noche. Los Fabray fueron los primeros en hablar, después de todo, vivir en una celda sucia también era algo que tu madre, Quinn, no pudo soportar demasiado tiempo. Y cada vez que se la llevaban a interrogatorio, la celda se ensuciaba mucho más."

"De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿cuál será la sentencia?" preguntó Santana. "Porque si hablaron e hicieron un trato, seguramente no será tan mala"

"Tendrán prisión perpetua de por vida, no podrán verse nunca más. Y todos sus bienes pasan a sus hijas." dijo Sue

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana ilusionada.

"Después de todo ya nos estábamos haciendo cargo de eso" dijo Quinn. "No entiendo demasiado en que cambia"

"Cambia en que uds. no están casadas, por lo tanto ellos saben que no va a existir forma alguna de que uds. intenten liberarlos. No cuando también se los va a juzgar por la muerte de los padres de sus novias." dijo Sue.

"De acuerdo" dijo Quinn pensando seriamente.

"Te dije que tendrían que haber hablado bien de todo antes de ponerse a tener sexo" dijo Santana sonriendo a la rubia.

* * *

><p>Después de una semana de juicio, los padres de Quinn y Santana fueron declarados culpables con una sentencia que ellas ya sabían, porque Sue se los había dicho.<p>

También comenzó a existir un pequeño problema en Quinn al notar que Brittany solía abandonarla durante las noches para volver de la habitación en donde estaban las dos morenas.

Así que después de enfrentar a Santana, decidió preguntarle a Brittany para ver si la respuesta coincidía.

Y cuando se enteró, se dio cuenta de que habían pasado malos momentos en su tiempo detenidas.

"¿Por qué tiene tantas cicatrices entonces?" se preguntó en voz alta, al frente de su novia y con la puerta de la habitación abierta.

"Muchas veces me golpeaban con ramas de árboles, las cuales me dejaban astillas, o me lastimaba su cuerpo irregular. Otras veces los látigos tenían tres puntas. " dijo Rachel entrando en la habitación.

"Mientras más me defendía, más le pegaban" dijo Brittany.

"Ella pasaba las noches tratando de curar mi espalda." dijo Rachel

"Aunque nunca se la pude curar bien hasta que nos salvó Sue." dijo Brittany.

* * *

><p>Otra semana pasó cuando Santana había llegado a cansarse de notar que Rachel se maquillaba constantemente para estar al frente de ella.<p>

"¿Quieres cortarla con eso?" preguntó un día en que la pequeña morena llevaba casi media hora en el baño maquillándose. Santana preguntó entrando y sacándole las cosas de la mano. "No me importa tu rostro, Rachel. Solo me importa que estés conmigo. Viva."

Rachel bajó su mirada, tratando de ver donde realmente estaba el maquillaje.

"En serio. Basta. Por lo menos conmigo, no te pongas kilos de esta cosa encima." dijo Santana.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel asintiendo.

* * *

><p>Cuando pasó un mes de la sentencia, un abogado se presentó en la casa FabrayLópez, para traspasar todos los bienes de sus padres a las dos jóvenes, quienes aceptaron todo sin quejarse. Aunque realmente no tenían muchas ganas, sabían que iba a ser necesario para vivir, ya que solo tenían eso para hacerlo. Además de que tendrían que hacerse cargo de las empresas que sus padres tenían.

Por eso sabían que esa _luna de miel_ que tenían con sus novias estaba a punto de terminar.

Además de que Rachel, por ejemplo, era realmente necesaria para la alcaldía y había comenzado a trabajar diariamente.

Lo cual complicaba un poco la conversación que la latina quería tener con la pequeña morena.

Conversación que involucraba el anillo que todavía guardaba, y la idea de vivir juntas hasta estar listas para dar ese paso.

"No" dijo Noah Puckerman cuando escuchó la idea que tenía Santana.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Por que no, regresó hace poco tiempo. No quieres arruinar algo tan lindo con algo tan apurado" dijo Noah. "Además de que sabes que no puedo prestarte nuestra casa para eso."

"¿Sigue pululando por la mansión con una botella de whisky?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, no" dijo Noah. "Lo tuve que echar. Me tenía cansado. Realmente cansado."

"¿Tan así?"

"Si, ahora su hermanastro, un tal Kurt, me llama para ver si lo acepto de nuevo. La cuestión es que lo único que les queda es la casa de Hummel. Y realmente está a nombre de su hermanastro, quien no quiere venderla, porque en realidad pertenecía a su madre."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"El padrastro de Finn, perdió a su primera esposa. A esa esposa le pertenecía la casa. Cuando ella falleció, dejó en su testamento que sería de su hijo cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Obviamente eso no lo sabía Carole, ni Finn. Y Kurt se marchó al terminar el secundario. Ahora con su padre y su madrastra encarcelados y en espera de juicio, no sabe muy bien que hacer. Pero la casa no la puede vender."

"¿Y el dinero de los Hummel?" preguntó Santana

"Bueno, se va todo para el hijo inocente" dijo Noah mirando hacia afuera. "Finn no lo sabe todavía, pero apenas comience el juicio él va a ser detenido"

"¿Es culpable?"

"Probablemente algo tenga que ver."

"¿Cómo te salvaste?"

"Mi ayuda a las fuerzas del orden nacionales." dijo Noah. "Atrasar la boda, sobre todo. Parece que Rachel es todo un gran personaje en la alcaldía, con la alcaldesa y con la facción del ejército que está en Lima"

"Me imagino. Aunque no entiendo porque no quieres ayudarme"

"Te voy a ayudar, cuando pase más tiempo. ¿Un año?¿Dos?"

"¿Tanto? Ya estuvimos separadas demasiado tiempo" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. "Si espero más no voy a hacer absolutamente nada y tengo miedo de volver a perderla."

"Sabes tan bien como yo que no vas a volver a perderla" dijo Noah mirándola a los ojos. "Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a que quizás no sea la misma de siempre."

"Lo sé. Tú no duermes con ella todas las noches." dijo Santana dejando el bar.

S&R

"¿Puedes creerlo? Brittany no quiere que nos vayamos a vivir solas." dijo Quinn cuando Santana llegó a su casa esa misma noche.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Santana sacándose el abrigo.

"Hace un rato me junté con Brittany, estuvimos hablando de nuestro futuro. Le propuse mudarnos juntas, vivir juntas. Pero no quiere"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque no puede asegurar que Rachel esté segura."

"¿Segura?"

"Tiene miedo de que Rachel crea que ella misma está en peligro y salga a protegerla. Dejándola de forma insegura."

"¿Entonces?"

"Entonces, creo que es tiempo de que proveas la seguridad de tu novia, así yo puedo tener un futuro con mi novia." dijo Quinn dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina. "No pretendas que cocine, voy a pedir algo, estoy demasiado enojada como para cocinar"

"Nunca lo hiciste." dijo Santana caminando hacia su habitación para darse un baño.

S&R

Cuando salió de su propio cuarto de baño, se encontró con Rachel sentada en su cama, mirando el anillo que una vez iba a usar para pedirle casamiento. Parecía que lo mirara enojada, como si todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 4 años fuera culpa de eso.

"Tus padres me vieron comprando esto, una vez" dijo Rachel. "Sabía que...tendría que haber hablado antes. Pero solo estaba intentando encontrar un momento que sea perfecto. Especial. Cuando me detuvieron y me di cuenta de que tus padres tenían que ver con eso, hice la conexión.

Alta traición, dijeron. ¿Cómo podía explicarles que en realidad tus padres no querían que te pidiera casamiento?"

"¿Cómo lo encontraste?" preguntó Santana. Lo tenía bien escondido, en su caja fuerte.

"Estaba aquí arriba de la cama." dijo Rachel.

"No recuerdo haberlo sacado de la caja fuerte" dijo Santana caminando para sentarse al lado de Rachel. "Pero, hubiera dicho que si ¿sabes? No te puedes imaginar como lloré cuando lo encontré. No estaban tus padres, no había nadie para acomodar tus cosas."

"Estaba Noah." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el escritorio de Santana.

"Si, pero los dos teníamos la pena por la cual luchar. Me costó entender sus miradas hasta que me di cuenta de que él iba a hacer todo lo posible para no casarnos hasta saber que realmente había pasado contigo. Mientras espiaba para el ejército, seguía intentando averiguar sobre lo que realmente había pasado con uds." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Rachel.

"Lo sé. Nos lo dijo una vez Sue, tuvieron que dejarlo llegar hasta que descubriera que no hubiera cuerpos." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta. Santana vio que el anillo ya no estaba más en sus manos, sino que ahora descansaba sobre el escritorio. "¿Sabías que comencé a pensar que ese anillo traía mala suerte?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana agarrando la mano de la pequeña morena.

"Porque al final, cuando lo compré, solo pensaba en como hacer para dártelo y no solo nunca lo hice, sino que el secretismo con el que Britt y yo rodeamos nuestros planes de pedirles casamiento, hicieron que ciertas personas pudieran utilizar eso para atraparnos"

"Todo eso quedó atrás." dijo Santana

"Entonces ese anillo también tendría que quedar atrás, Santana."

"¿Sabes que es lo único que me ayudaba a no huir de este lugar mientras uds. no estaban? Además de que no podíamos alejarnos, de que habían planeado todo nuestro futuro como si fuera la Edad Media, Rachel. Lo único que podía hacer era ver la forma de poder vengarme, de encontrarte o huía olvidándome de todo."

"Entiendo eso, pero necesitamos seguir adelante. Yo necesito seguir adelante, Santana."

"¿Cómo?"

"Animándome esta vez a pedirte que te cases conmigo." dijo Rachel sacando otro anillo. Demasiado diferente al que había comprado la primera vez, y arrodillándose rápidamente al frente de ella. "Así que, ¿quieres que sigamos adelante o quieres seguir con ese anillo?"

"¿Pero Brittany y Quinn van a tener que vivir con nosotras?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Podrías responderme antes la pregunta? Porque no creo que soporte mucho tiempo más sin saberla."

"Oh, si, claro" dijo Santana agarrando el anillo de diamantes que ahora Rachel le estaba ofreciendo. A comparación del que había comprado primero, éste era un diamante de muchos kilates, que la latina dijo que le iba a preguntar, rodeado por cuatro anillos más pequeños."Mi respuesta es si, quiero casarme contigo"

"Supuse cuando agarraste el anillo." dijo Rachel riendo.

Santana solo se dedicó a besarla y caer las dos juntas al piso.

"¿Qué es eso que me dijiste de Brittany y Quinn?"

"No importa eso ahora" dijo Santana besando nuevamente a su, ahora, prometida.

S&R

Esa noche, Quinn tuvo a Brittany a su lado, simplemente porque parecía que de la habitación de al lado no iban a terminar nunca de hacer el amor.

No entendía muy bien como no se habían cansado.

Y ni siquiera quiso acercarse a la habitación.

En el caso de que lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto a ambas morenas pasar el tiempo desnudas, reverenciando oralmente el cuerpo de la otra.

* * *

><p>"¿Podrías pedirle que deje de hacer esa cara?"preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel y señalando a su novia.<p>

Brittany no quería que las dos morenas se mudaran solas, pero sabía que Sue como Santana harían lo posible para protegerla. Así que ahora las despedía con un puchero.

"Es tu novia, no la mía" dijo Rachel saludando a las dos rubias con un abrazo y agarrando los últimos bolsos que tenía Santana.

* * *

><p>Un par de meses después, Rachel vio que Santana guardaba copias de las fotos de su boda dentro de dos cajas distintas.<p>

No quiso preguntarle realmente para quienes eran, porque no quería oír la respuesta. Hacía mucho que no quería escuchar la existencia de esas personas, así que dejó que la latina terminara de hacer eso.

* * *

><p>Los López, separados por kilómetros y guardias entre medio, sin siquiera poder hablar el uno con el otro y sin visitas que los pudieran hacer hablar de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, recibieron una caja el mismo día.<p>

Ambos la abrieron ansiosos, sobre todo al ver que era de su hija.

Pensaban que finalmente se había casado con el chico Puckerman cuando vieron una nota diciendo que eran fotos de la boda.

Dejaron caer la caja, con todo su contenido al ver quien estaba en la foto con Santana.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, en Lima, Ohio, la pareja de morenas celebraba finalmente la novedad de un embarazo.<p>

Rachel estaba embarazada después de dos intentos y Santana estaba felicitándola con su lengua muy dentro de ella.

Finalmente habían logrado tirar el viejo anillo de compromiso, antes de que dieran el si. Solo porque Santana no podía escuchar más a Rachel pedirle eso. O las miradas asesinas que la más pequeña de las dos le tiraba al anillo cada vez que lo veía.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Voy a hacer cortito esto, porque es largo el capítulo. Es un one shot, más que nada. De esos que siempre tengo empezados, y comienzo a terminar después de leer y ver qué ánimo tengo. _

_Realmente no tengo idea porque escribí este, pero bueno. _

_Espero que estén bien, y que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_**Lopz: **muchas gracias por la review! Si, tenía poderes, pero era demasiado extraño. He mandado a analizar mi yerba mate porque no sé bien que estaba tomando, jajaja. Saludos!_

_**erieyla76:**jajaja En realidad considero todo lo mío raro, pero alguno es más raro que lo otro, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**El:** jajajaja si, eso no sé de donde salió (mentira, si sé. Tuve un pequeño momento donde comencé a escribir eso e iba a terminar completamente distinto, siendo un faberry. Pero obviamente apareció Santana y se derivó en un Pezberry porque me tira) mi mente tiene demasiadas ideas, que creo que ya cansé. Jajajaja. Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Disculpen que haya sido tan largo, no quería dividirlo en dos._

_Besos enormes, Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	111. Kind of Magic

**Título: ****Kind of Magic **

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****3,289**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce

**Summary: ****Santana es la famosa mujeriega de NY. Incluso cree que es magia lo que hace para conquistar a una mujer. Hasta que conoce a Rachel, que parece tener un poder más fuerte que el de ella. **

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****20****/06****/2014**

****N/A: ES CORTO. Comparado con el anterior.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Kind of Magic<strong>**

Magia. Eso era lo que hacía Santana López cada vez conocía a una mujer en un boliche.

Magia. Simplemente unas dulces palabras, un poco de cuerpo tocando a cuerpo, otro poco de caderas y traseros agarrados con suavidad pero sensualmente y de repente...

Magia. Salían de ahí para terminar en un hotel, desnudas.

Magia. Era salir de ese cuarto de hotel sin ser oída, y desaparecer de la vida de esa mujer tratando de recordar su cara y su nombre para no volver a caer en sus brazos.

Magia que tuvo hasta el día en que entró a ese boliche y se acercó a esa pequeña morena de ojos marrones que la había observado dos minutos y había girado su rostro pareciendo que no se había sentido interesada por ella.

Pero toda mujer se interesaba por Santana López.

Y esa pequeña morena iba a terminar diciendo que si, en una cama, junto a ella y sus dedos bien adentro. Eso fue lo que le dijo a Quinn, la barman del lugar que se rió a carcajadas.

Pero la morena, casi ni le prestó atención esa noche.

Ni la siguiente.

A la tercera pudo conocer su nombre.

A la cuarta pudo acercar sus cuerpos.

A la quinta se dio cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando. Hacía 4 noches, sin contar esa, que no se acostaba con ninguna otra mujer. Generalmente solo daría media vuelta y cambiaría su objetivo. Pero esa noche, mientras buscaba otro objetivo, encontró a Rachel hablando con sus amigas, las que la acompañaban cada noche, y decidió volver a intentarlo.

A la sexta noche, Rachel metió sus manos debajo de la remera de Santana, diciendo en su oído, de forma muy sexy que le gustaría probar la entrepierna de la latina. Pero no pasó nada más.

La séptima noche, Rachel no apareció, pero había dejado una nota con Quinn para Santana.

La octava noche, tampoco apareció, pero esta vez la nota tenía la llave de una habitación de hotel.

Por primera vez, la magia de Santana no había funcionado y estaba caminando nerviosa por un pasillo hacia una habitación en donde por fin haría lo que venía deseando hacía una semana.

Rachel la esperaba con un camisón blanco, tan trasparente, que Santana se quedó parada en la puerta mirando con la boca abierta el cuerpo de la pequeña morena.

"¿Vas a hacer algo conmigo o voy a tener que tocarme?" preguntó Rachel subiendo una mano por su muslo, levantando el camisón para acercarse a su entrepierna y dejar ahí sus dedos.

Santana cerró la puerta de un golpe y caminó hacia Rachel queriéndola besar.

Rachel evitó el beso toda la noche.

Aunque las bocas se unieron en la entrepierna de la otra, o en los pechos de la otra.

Cuando Rachel tenía tres dedos metidos profundamente en Santana, la latina pensaba que no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había llegado a una quinta ronda con alguna de estas amantes ocasionales.

El primer beso vino con el sol, Rachel se encontraba mirando la salida del mismo en la ventana de la habitación cuando Santana se levantó y la abrazó desde atrás. Era un acto demasiado íntimo para su sentimiento de una noche, pero quería hacerlo.

Porque después de eso, llevó las manos de Rachel hasta la ventana y las apoyó ahí, y mientras una de sus manos se ocupaba de estimular el clítoris de Rachel por adelante, la otra bajó por la espalda de la pequeña morena y cuando sintió que la humedad era más que suficiente la penetró desde atrás.

"¿Te gusta pensar que alguien puede estar mirándonos hacer esto mientras desayuna?" preguntó Santana mordiendo la piel que tenía en frente. "¿Te gustó imaginar todo lo que podías hacerme y que yo te hiciera durante una semana?" agregó aumentando sus embestidas. Se había acostumbrado a lo estrecho que era el interior de Rachel. Pero le gustaba que fuera así de estrecho, porque cada vez que Rachel explotaba alrededor de sus dedos (esa sola noche), hasta su muñeca llegaba quedar mojada por los líquidos de la pequeña morena.

Rachel gritó como si el orgasmo hubiera sido el más fuerte de la noche. Santana sabía que no era así, habían tenido muy buenos orgasmos las dos.

Santana esperó que Rachel bajara de su orgasmo, y sacó su mano lentamente de su interior, antes de limpiarla con su boca y su lengua, bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña morena.

Cuando terminó, Rachel agarró el rostro de Santana entre sus manos y estrelló sus labios en un beso profundo. Saboreando todo el interior de la boca de la latina.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron.

Santana asintió.

"¿Vuelves a la cama?" preguntó despacio.

"Tengo que irme" dijo Rachel

"¿Voy a volver a verte?" preguntó Santana. Nunca le importaba si veía o no a sus amantes ocasionales. No sabía porque ahora preguntaba eso.  
>"Ojalá que si" dijo Rachel agarrando su ropa.<p>

Santana en su interior también pensó que si. Que ojalá la vida volviera a cruzarlas.

* * *

><p>La invitación a la sorpresiva cena de compromiso y ensayo de boda de su hermano llegó una semana después de esa noche con Rachel.<p>

Lo llamó por teléfono, por las dudas que estuviera leyendo mal el mensaje. Después de todo, no tenía ganas de ir hasta Brooklyn, a pesar de estar en Manhattan.

"_Hermanita, espero que llames para confirmar tu asistencia esta noche" _dijo su hermano Sandro cuando respondió.

"No. En realidad estoy llamando para preguntar si es cierta esta estupidez de querer ensayar una boda y anunciar tu compromiso el mismo día. Además de preguntarte que carajo has estado fumando" dijo Santana

"_Ambición, hermanita. Ella tiene dinero, es famosa y va a serlo cada vez más, mientras tanto en mi oficina están un poco asustados porque no me caso. Es lo único que los está deteniendo de darme un aumento de sueldo y una mejor posición." _dijo Sandro riendo

"_¿Y ella lo sabe?" _preguntó Santana

"_Estoy seguro de que sabe que algo me traigo entre manos." _dijo Sandro.

"_¿Ni siquiera le has pedido casamiento todavía?" _preguntó Santana.

"_No. Si le pido casamiento sin presentarle a mi hermosa familia de la cual no vio ni una sola foto, te advierto, sabe que me estoy trayendo algo entre manos. O que es para tapar alguno de mis engaños" _dijo Sandro. _"Aunque estoy seguro de que ella no es tan santa tampoco." _

"Está bien, nos vemos esta noche" dijo Santana

"_Hermanita, te pido un favor. No te vistas como para matar a cualquier mujer en un radio de 5 kilómetros, porque ella trabaja en Broadway, y tú y yo sabemos que no son las personas más heterosexuales del mundo." _dijo su hermano antes de cortar el teléfono.

"El idiota ni siquiera me dijo su nombre" dijo Santana mirando el aparato.

S&R

No le hizo falta cambiarse de ropa. Su traje de abogada era demasiado aburrido y además había salido justo sobre la hora de su trabajo.

Entró en el restaurante, pensando en que la novia de su hermano sería bastante vulgar en algunos aspectos o su hermano era más idiota de lo que había pensado porque se había esmerado en elegir el restaurante más feo de todo Brookly.

"Llegaste" dijo Sandro López, acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola.

"¿No tenías un lugar más feo para organizar esta cena?" preguntó Santana

"Mira...la verdad...Rachel se va a sorprender realmente cuando vea el anillo" dijo su hermano. "Además, siento que la pierdo y no puedo presentar las mujeres con la que la engañó a mi empresa."

Santana sacudió la cabeza mientras escuchaba lo que su hermano decía, trataba de no pensar en su propia Rachel y saludaba con un beso a sus padres.

"La misteriosa mujer que hace que tu hermano quiera crear un matrimonio falso todavía no ha llegado" dijo Maribel corriendo la silla que tenía a su lado para que se siente su hija.

"Extraño" dijo Santana

"Ahí viene, compórtense" dijo Sandro que no había terminado de sentarse antes de ponerse nuevamente de pie. Santana siguió la mirada de su hermano y se encontró con su Rachel. La pequeña morena que le había hecho llegar hasta el placer tantas veces una semana atrás, que no podía buscar a ninguna otra mujer.

Rachel miró a los padres de Sandro primero, antes de clavar los ojos en Santana y abrirlos como si se los hubieran pegado con cinta adhesiva.

Las dos entendieron sin siquiera intentar comunicarlo que iban a hacer como que no se conocían. Y así comenzó una hora y media de cena incómoda para dos de las cincos personas que estaban en la misma mesa.

"Discúlpenme un momento." dijo Rachel levantándose una hora y media después.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Sandro desesperado agarrando su mano. "Es momento del postre."

"Voy al tocador" dijo Rachel

"Oh" dijo Sandro soltando a su novia y mirándola partir. "Ojalá tuviéramos sexo como antes, pero me evita hace meses. Casi un año"

Santana se quedó pensando y se levantó. "También voy al tocador" agregó rápidamente.

Rachel salió del cubículo y se encontró con la latina mirándola.

"No me dijiste que estabas de novia." dijo Santana dando un paso hacia ella.

"No lo estoy" dijo Rachel.

"Mi hermano no dice lo mismo" dijo Santana dando otro paso más.

"¿Vas a dejar que me lave las manos?"

"Probablemente"

"Tu hermano trabaja para la empresa de contaduría con la que trabajo. Hubo un concurso ya que soy la clienta más famosa y era una cena conmigo, que arregló mi representante, y terminé cenando hoy aquí." dijo Rachel pasando al lado de Santana y abriendo el agua del grifo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Si. Además de que ganó, el último mes y medio estuve pasando una o dos horas con él en su oficina, y otras personas involucradas, porque estuvo a cargo de mis impuestos" dijo Rachel secándose las manos. "Así que...además...¿no te parece que para ser la gran jugadora neoyorkina no tendrías que estar planteándome estas cosas?"

"¿La gran jugadora?" preguntó Santana

"Es lo que se dice por ahí" dijo Rachel acercándose a Santana, interrumpiendo su espacio personal y pegando sus cuerpos. "También me habían dicho que no eras tan buena en la cama, pero veo que se equivocaron en eso. Aunque espero..."

"Solo fui tan buena contigo..." dijo Santana agarrando las caderas de la diva. "Quería esmerarme y que no me olvidaras."

"¿Funcionó?"

"Funcionó al revés, yo no pude olvidarte" dijo Santana acercando sus labios.

En cuanto se tocaron, la puerta del baño se abrió.

"Santana, tu hermano va a estar destrozado." dijo Maribel al ver a su hija besar a su nuera.

"No lo creo" dijo Santana soltando a Rachel. "Sandro mintió"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Maribel.

"Esto es un premio que le dieron en la empresa. No está de novio con Rachel." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo dijo?" preguntó Maribel. "¿Y le crees?"

"Mamá, sabes que le estás creyendo a pesar de que no lo escuchaste de su boca" dijo Santana

"Lamentablemente tu hermano no puede mantener una relación. Ojalá fuera por la misma razón que tú, pero no." dijo Maribel. "Entonces ¿por qué la estabas besando?"

"Hay historia entre nosotras" dijo Santana

"O sea que te acostaste con ella." dijo Maribel

"Si. Por supuesto" dijo Santana. "Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo de Sandro. No supe que su supesta novia era ella hasta que la vi entrar"

"O sea que no volviste a hablar con ella." dijo Maribel. "¿Y por qué ella no habla?"

"Debe ser porque se fue" dijo Santana señalando a su lado, al frente de su madre, en donde Rachel ya no estaba.

Rachel también se había marchado del restaurante cuando salieron madre e hija del baño. Ahí fue que Santana enfrentó a su hermano, que se puso colorado y salió corriendo del restaurante dejando que los demás pagaran su cuenta.

Santana se fue directamente al bar esa noche deseando encontrar a Rachel, pero ella no apareció.

"¿Sabías que todos se acercaron y le dijeron lo que eras?" preguntó Quinn mientras limpiaba un vaso y veía a Santana deprimida. "Pero tengo que decir, nunca te vi tan mal después de acostarte con alguien de una sola noche"

"No sabes lo que fue acostarme con ella una sola noche." dijo Santana

"Te hizo sufrir 7 noches seguidas." dijo Quinn "Por supuesto que debe haber sido genial. No te dejó hacer tu magia." dijo Quinn riendo.

"Es cierto" dijo Santana. "No me dejó hacer mi magia."

* * *

><p>Santana demoró 3 días más en darse cuenta de un par de cosas. Por un lado, sabía donde trabaja Rachel. Por el otro, parecía que la pequeña morena no la rechazaba a pesar de que sabía que solía acostarse con algunas mujeres. Muchas mujeres.<p>

Pero la misma Santana se juró que quería que Rachel fuera la única mujer con la que acostarse durante un tiempo.

Aunque no sabía de donde le venía ese pensamiento, supo que era magia.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa más.

Santana no era la única persona que sabía hacer magia.

Rachel también sabía hacer magia. Y era mucho más poderosa que la que había mantenido a Santana durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>No se había dado cuenta de cuantas personas se llamaban Rachel en la guía y probablemente si era tan famosa como había dicho su hermano (que ahora no le quería dar ni siquiera el apellido) tenía que estar en Broadway.<p>

No sabía cuantos teatros había en Broadway.

Así que se decidió por hacer una sola cosa. Recorrer toda la calle Broadway y esperar encontrar a Rachel en la marquesina de alguna de esas obras.

Por suerte su hermano no había mentido en todo, y Rachel si era famosa. La encontró en uno de los teatros más grandes y liderando la marquesina.

Así que caminó hasta la parte trasera a esperar, simplemente porque el guardia de seguridad no la quiso dejar pasar.

"Si hubieras revisado tu cartera, hubieras encontrado mi número de teléfono en una tarjeta." dijo Rachel apareciendo dos horas después.

"Es más divertido hacerlo así." dijo Santana.

"¿En serio?¿Y venir un lunes para ver a la estrella de una obra que no se presenta los lunes?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Si, los lunes descansamos" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?" preguntó Santana

"Tommy, el guardia, me llamó por teléfono. Cuando le dije que no me molestara por fans que no se dan cuenta de las cosas, me dijo que era una latina muy hermosa la que me estaba esperando, así que le pedí que me envíe una foto y resultó que eras tú." dijo Rachel

"No has ido al bar últimamente" dijo Santana

"No te has acostado con nadie últimamente" dijo Rachel

"No desde que me acosté contigo."

"¿Quieres un café?"

"Por favor" dijo Santana siguiendo a Rachel hasta un bar cercano.

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos, hasta que el café estuvo servido al frente de ellas.

"Creo que tenemos que intentarlo" dijo Santana de pronto, tomando un sorbo de café y mirando fijamente a la diva.

"¿Es tu forma de invitarme a salir?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Qué pensarían todas tus ex si te escuchan?"

"No pensarían nada. Ellas sabían muy bien que mis intenciones eran por una sola noche. En cambio, tú. Eres mala. Envuelves a una mujer hasta que logras que no deje de pensar en ti." dijo Santana

"No." dijo Rachel. "Es mi forma de conquista. Como tú tienes esa forma de conquistar."

"¿Cuál?"

"Le sonríes a la mujer del otro lado de la pista. Pasas delante de ella una y otra vez, moviendo tus caderas, hasta que logras sacarla a bailar. Agarras su cintura, pegas tu cuerpo con el de ella, levantas la temperatura y te la llevas al hotel. Desapareces antes de que el sol intente asomarse para no volver a verla. Incluso, recuerdas su nombre y su rostro."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No eres la única que observa, Santana"

"¿Por qué tardé tanto en notarte?"

"Porque esa noche fue la primera que bajé a la pista central. Generalmente estoy en el V.I.P."

"Eres importante. ¿la noche antes del hotel, estabas ahí arriba?"

"No, esa noche estaba ocupada. Mis padres habían llegado a la ciudad."

"¿La noche que estuvimos juntas también estaban tus padres en la ciudad?" preguntó Santana

"Si, pero al final podía dedicar mi noche entera a ti" dijo Rachel

"¿Quieres intentarlo o no? Porque al final no sé porque seguimos hablando de esto."

"¿Quieres hacer la pregunta correcta o no? Porque al final nadie va a creerme"

Santana sonrió. "Me gustaría que quedara entre nosotras igual. Creo que todavía es demasiado prematuro para que lo estemos contando por ahí"

"Sigo esperando" dijo Rachel.

"Rachel Berry, ¿quieres intentar salir conmigo para ver si así comenzamos algún tipo de relación?"

"¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?" preguntó Rachel

"¿En serio me vas a responder con una pregunta? Si no quieres, es mejor que me lo digas y listo."

"Santana..." dijo Rachel firmemente.

"Bueno, en realidad también estás formulando mal la pregunta."

"¿Hace cuanto que no tienes sexo sin sentido?"

"7 noches antes de que nosotras dos tuviéramos sexo. Para mi tuvo mucho sentido."

Rachel fue la que sonrió esta vez. "Para mi también, y la respuesta es si. Me gustaría intentarlo."

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos años desde esa mañana.<p>

A pesar de todos los pronósticos, la magia de Rachel era tan fuerte que Santana nunca la engañó. Ni siquiera miró el trasero de alguna mujer.

Y Rachel sabía que era cierto porque desde que se hizo pública su relación, la prensa también comenzó a seguir a Santana. Sobre todo después de que se enteraron del pasado de la latina.

Después de eso hubo que enfrentar nuevamente a las familias de las dos. Sobre todo a los López que ya conocían a Rachel y seguían riéndose de su hijo mayor.

Finalmente, corriendo una mañana junto a Rachel por Central Park, Santana se detuvo agarrando a la diva y sacándola del camino.

Después de todo no quería que chocaran a su novia los demás corredores matutinos.

"¿Qué sucede? Estoy siguiendo tan buen ritmo" dijo Rachel sacándose los auriculares de sus oídos.

"No era magia" dijo Santana mirando fijamente a su novia.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Cuando yo estaba en esa etapa a la que llamo "Pre Rachel" siempre creí que mi forma de conquistar era magia. Hasta que te conocí, y creía que la forma en la que me habías conquistado era magia." dijo Santana

"Ojalá pudiera hacer magia. ¿Te imaginas? Seríamos millonarias sin trabajar" dijo Rachel

"No era magia" dijo Santana

"Lo sé, Santana. No sé hacer magia. Cuando era chica una vez lo intenté, pero le tengo miedo a las palomas." dijo Rachel.

"Es amor" dijo Santana

"¿Qué?"

"Amor. Esa magia que me atrajo hacia ti, ese poder que hizo que dejara de buscar acostarme con cualquier mujer que me encontrara, era en realidad amor." dijo Santana

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel divertida.

"En serio" dijo Santana

"¿Y para eso me sacaste del camino?" preguntó Rachel.

"Tenía que entenderlo" dijo Santana.

"¿Entender qué? Me dijiste que me amas hace más de un año."

"Si, pero siempre creí que nos atraía la magia."

"¿Magia?"

"Magia."

"Santana."

"¿Qué?"

"En el caso de que hubieras tenido magia, la perdiste. Cuando me conociste. La perdiste" dijo Rachel.

"De eso estoy segura. Ya casi ni quiero mirar a otras mujeres. Me hiciste perder el deseo. Eso es magia" dijo Santana

"Eso es amor" dijo Rachel riendo y besando a la latina. "¿Puedo seguir corriendo?"

"No. Nos vamos a casa a hacer el amor" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel y arrastrando a la diva hacia el lugar por el que volvieron.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Cortito y al pie, viene este capítulo después del de ayer._

_Dirán ¿por qué dos seguidos? _

_La respuesta es que no sé cuando podré volver a subir una aventura. _

_Bueno, muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**lopz: **jajaja si, estoy dudando de mi. En realidad. Jajaja, si, al comienzo los estaba por dejar muertos, pero me cuesta poner a Rachel como asesina, así que los dejé vivos. Jajaja el mate está siendo peligroso me parece. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	112. Riverchele Sin Título

**Título: ****Riverchele**** sin título.**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****5,200**

**Parejas: ****Lea Michele/Naya Rivera**

**Summary: ****Ella había dejado a Sean y la buscó porque la extrañaba. Ella tenía sus propios secretos. La cuestión, es un Riverchel entre el momento en que Naya es "dejada" por Big S, y la "actualidad" .**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****2****2****/06****/2014**

****N/A: ES CORTO. NO ME PERTENECEN Y SOBRE TODO, NO SUELO SEGUIR DEMASIADO LOS CHISMES, SALVO DE VEZ EN CUANDO Y DESPUÉS ME OLVIDO. ASÍ QUE PUEDEN EXISTIR MUCHOS ERRORES EN CUANTO A LO QUE SE SABE DE LA VIDA DE AMBAS****

****N/A 2: No considero "Monchel" real, tampoco voy a hablar mal de Cory. Simplemente en esta historia, fue solo una muy buena amistad.****

****N/A 3: NO TIENE UN FINAL DEFINIDO PORQUE COMO TERMINA EN LA ACTUALIDAD, LA ACTUALIDAD NO TERMINÓ, TODAVÍA. EL TIEMPO ES FLUIDO...DEJO DE DECIR CUALQUIER COSA.****

****En la historia, lo que está en negrita es mensaje de texto, en _itálica _son pensamientos.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Riverchele Sin Título<strong>**

Lo dejó.

Ahora tenía que conquistarla.

Demostrarle que la extrañaba y que quería estar junto a ella.

Sean nunca la había amado, como ella no lo había amado a él. Pero eventualmente la prensa iba a descubrir sus cientos de engaños. De él, porque ella lo intentó.

Pero ¿cómo podía pasar horas del día, de la semana incluso, trabajando con la única persona que consumía sus pensamientos?

No lo sabía. No sabía como luchar contra los sentimientos. Contra las ganas de tocarla.

Así que decidió, al ver a su ex novio con dos mujeres en la cama, que debía dejarlo.

Ahora no tenía a donde ir.

Bueno, si lo tenía, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo ella iba a querer que se quedara ahí.

Caminó pensando en que tenía que enviarle un mensaje a Sean para avisarle a donde mandar sus cosas.

También pensaba como enfrentar el problema en cuanto alguien le preguntara.

Y por último, se miró en las vidrieras y se preguntó si el rubio le gustaría.

* * *

><p>Lea Michele estaba en su departamento, en NY. La semana era joven todavía, no tenía que ir a grabar y se preguntaba si algún día Naya le confesaría lo que siente.<p>

Era obvio, se dijo mientras se sentaba a enviar un tweet y tomaba un café. Los constantes roces en las grabaciones, la gran cantidad de veces que la descubrió observándola.

Si ella tuviera en si la fuerza para decirle, y no ganara el miedo de ser rechazada, seguramente ya le hubiera confesado lo que realmente sentía por la latina.

Estaba cansada de ver las fotos de ella con su _novio_ en instagram, en twitter. Y más que nada, cansada de la extraña indiferencia.

Todos sabían que su relación con Cory era solo amistad. Algo más que eso al frente de la prensa, pero era para publicitar la serie. Había caído un poco durante el nuevo ingreso de jóvenes y el viaje a la universidad de los originales.

Por lo menos, NY era algo conocido para ella.

La muerte de Cory la había destruido, después de todo era su mejor amigo. Conocía absolutamente todo sobre ella. Sus sueños, sus sentimientos. Pero él había caído en esa adicción. Y ella conocía todo sobre él.

Después tenía que recoger los pedazos de esa amistad perdida y Naya había comenzado una nueva vida.

Y se había quedado con pocos amigos. Aquellos que los habían querido a los dos, se alejaron cuando esa relación fuera de cámara se convirtió en algo más que lo que todos podían manejar. Incluso ella.

Y Naya...Naya había creído que era cierta. Tan cierta que se alejó de ella.

Agarró su agenda y observó que era lo que tenía que hacer ese día, como no tenía grabaciones, decidió no hacer absolutamente nada.

Hasta que el timbre de su departamento sonó y caminó sorprendida hasta la puerta.

Y quedó mucho más sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Naya del otro lado.

"Hola" dijo la latina tratando de no mostrarse ansiosa por estar ahí, por querer que Lea la invitara a entrar, y a quedarse con ella hasta que resolviera que hacer. Como presentar las cosas ante la prensa sobre su separación.

"¿Naya?" preguntó Lea. _Claramente es Naya Rivera quien está al frente tuyo, Lea_. Eso dijo su mente, y tuvo que contenerse de girar sus ojos hacia su propia idiotez. "Pasa, por favor"

"Gracias" dijo Naya notando que Lea solo tenía puesto un pantalón de gimnasia y una remera un poco suelta, pero bastante corta. Solo tapaba sus pechos, y las abdominales de Lea quedaban a la vista. Naya tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de tocar inmediatamente esa parte de su cuerpo, pero no demasiado. Porque en el momento en que pasó a su lado, _sin querer_, rozó su estómago.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" preguntó Lea cerrando la puerta despacio. _¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?¿Se acabó la indiferencia?" _

"¿Café?" preguntó Naya notando que todo había cambiado desde la última vez que había ido a ese departamento.

"De acuerdo. Ya te lo traigo" dijo Lea caminando hacia la cocina. Naya decidió seguirla.

"Terminé con Sean" dijo la latina sentándose y notando como la pequeña morena se quedaba completamente quieta, con la cafetera en la mano.

"_¿Y me lo dice por qué...?" _se preguntó Lea tratando de volver a darle las órdenes a su cuerpo para que se moviera.

"Lo lamento" dijo sin sonar realmente sincera.

"Es extraño que no te hayas enterado." dijo Naya sacando su celular. "Al fin de cuentas, ya está por todos lados."

"No lo sabía." dijo Lea concentrándose en preparar el café. _Por las dudas voy a prepararme uno más, porque realmente no sé si voy a necesitar energías o hacer como que todo es un sueño._

"Según él, por lo que leí mientras venía para acá, soy una loca celosa y obsesiva. Y se cansó. Aunque primero admitió su engaño, que después negó." dijo Naya mirando con detenimiento todos los movimientos de Lea. Se había dado cuenta de varias cosas. Su sorpresa en el momento en que le dijo que había terminado con Sean, su poca sincera disculpa.

"¿Vas a dejar que haga eso?" preguntó Lea dejando el café al frente de Naya. "¿Quieres comer algo?"

"No, está bien." dijo Naya.

"¿Está bien dejarlo hacer eso o está bien, no vas a comer nada?" preguntó Lea confundida.

"Está bien, no voy a comer nada" dijo Naya. "Realmente no me importa demasiado lo que diga."

"¿No?" preguntó Lea sentándose finalmente al frente de ella.

"No. Creo que es algo bueno." dijo Naya sorprendiendo una vez más a la pequeña morena que tenía adelante de ella.

"_¿Cómo le pregunto que está haciendo aquí?" _se preguntó Lea mientras pensaba en toda la información que la latina le estaba dando.

"Fuiste la única persona en la que pensé apenas él dejo mi casa" dijo Naya despacio. Pero igualmente las palabras llegaron a la mente de Lea.

"Naya..." dijo Lea estirando una mano y agarrando la de la latina, la que no estaba ocupada con la taza de café.

El contacto fue rápido. Fue suave. Pero rápido. Naya tuvo que contener un gemido de queja cuando Lea retiró la mano.

"Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras" dijo Lea mirando su café. _No debería haber dicho eso. Va a ser peor para mi._

"Gracias. Solo estoy esperando que vayan a sacar sus cosas de mi departamento." dijo Naya mirando detenidamente.

Lea asintió y siguió mirando su café.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naya de repente. Lea levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos de Naya. Preguntándose a que se refería la pregunta. Cuanto abarcaba.

"Si. Muy bien" dijo Lea.

"¿Hoy debías hacer algo?" preguntó Naya. Sabía que la pequeña morena no tenía grabación ese día. Coincidía que ella tampoco pero quizás tendría que hacer algo relacionado al disco y su promoción.

"Hoy por suerte no tengo nada para hacer." dijo Lea

Fue el turno de Naya asentir esta vez.

"¿Te molesta si enciendo la tv.?" preguntó la latina señalando el aparato.

"No." dijo Lea. "Voy a ir a cambiarme" agregó levantándose y abandonando la cocina.

L&N

Cuando Lea regresó a la cocina, pudo ver la noticia de la separación en la tv. Y a Naya sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"¿Por qué no lo apagas?" preguntó Lea agarrando el control remoto.

"No lo sé. Creo que soy masoquista. En cualquier momento va a exagerar más sobre mis celos" dijo Naya.

Lea cambió de canal, poniendo uno de música.

"¿Estás esperando que pasen alguna de tus canciones?" preguntó Naya sonriendo.

"Realmente no." dijo Lea. "Solo que no quería que te quedes viendo como hablan de tu relación. ¿Trajiste algo aunque sea?"

"No. No traje nada" dijo Naya.

"Tendrías que ver si te pueden enviar algo de ropa o algo así" dijo Lea

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" preguntó la latina cerrando los ojos por la forma en que la pregunta le había salido. Sonaba entre herida y enojada.

"No dije eso" dijo Lea.

"Lo siento. Creo que estoy susceptible" dijo Naya

"Eso parece" dijo Lea dejando la cocina.

Naya apoyó la frente contra la mesa, intentado no golpearla una y otra vez por su estupidez. _¿Cómo se me ocurrió venir aquí? No puedo ser más idiota de venir a a contarle mis problemas cuando ni siquiera estuve cerca de ella en la muerte de Cory. Tendría que ser un poco más inteligente en ciertas cosas. Además, sé que ella se dio cuenta de que me alejé cuando su relación dejó de ser amistosa para ser algo __más. Todavía me duele cuando lo recuerdo. Me duele pensar en que los abandoné a los dos. _

La latina salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un teléfono sonar. Se levantó y caminó hacia el living en donde la diva se había acomodado con un libro en la mano.

"¿No vas a atender?" preguntó mientras buscaba con la mirada la fuente del sonido. Claramente no era el celular que estaba al frente de Lea, sin iluminarse, en la mesa ratona.

"Tengo un día libre, raro en mi vida, así que voy a dejar que lo haga el contestador" dijo Lea levantando los hombros.

Naya la miró intrigada y se sentó cerca de ella. Siempre estudiándola de reojo o a veces sin pudor alguno de frente.

"**Lea, Kate. Te llamaba para ver como estabas. Sé que hablamos ayer, y sé que estás pensando que hablamos ayer y para que me llama hoy, pero siempre me quedo pensando en ti. Espero que estés bien. Envíame un mensaje cuando escuches esto" **

Naya pudo ver como la diva se estiraba y tipeaba algo en el celular. Supuso que era el mensaje que Kate le había pedido que le envíe. _¿Kate Hudson llamándola a la casa?_

"¿Kate Hudson?" preguntó Naya cuando vio que Lea dejaba el teléfono.

"Si" dijo la diva despacio. Arriesgándose a mirar a Naya.

"No sabía..." dijo Naya

"Nos hicimos buenas amigas en las grabaciones el año pasado. Y cuando sucedió lo de Cory estuve en la casa de ella los primeros días" dijo Lea despacio.

Naya asintió. _¿Qué podía decirle? Lo siento mucho se lo dije entonces, pero realmente ahora...ahora me estoy sintiendo como una mierda de amiga._

"Deberíamos hablar" dijo Naya después de varios minutos de silencio, notando que Lea estaba a punto de volver a agarrar el libro.

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Lea

"Relaciones" dijo Naya

"¿Relaciones?"

"Si, ¿qué es lo que no funcionaba en tu relación con Cory?" preguntó Naya. No podía dejar de sentir que cada vez que nombraba a su amigo se sentía mal por dentro. Mal por los sentimientos que sentía por Lea, mal porque ya no estaba junto a ellas.

"Nada. Pero es simplemente porque no teníamos una relación. Nuestra amistad tomó otros aspectos en cuanto a las relaciones públicas, pero éramos grandes amigos." dijo Lea.

Naya se quedó mirándola y por un instante estuvo por decir que parecían más que amigos.

"Si, parecía que fuéramos más que amigos, lo sé. Pero así es como nos llevábamos" dijo Lea ante el silencio de la latina. "Él era una persona muy táctil y siempre me agarraba de la mano cuando estábamos juntos en la calle. Y Ryan vio la oportunidad de atraer a más público si una de las historias de amor en la serie eran ciertas. Pude haber dicho que no. Él y yo pudimos negarlo cuando nos preguntaban. Pero al final, siempre dijimos que si para que no hubiera problemas. Si debíamos seguir con eso, bueno, en algún momento se iba a decir que uno de los dos conoció a alguien y que terminamos nuestra relación"

"Todo por publicidad" dijo Naya en voz baja.

"Si, lo sé. Todos uds. pensaron que era cierto. Que realmente teníamos una relación. Todas se alejaron de mi." dijo Lea.

"Lo siento por eso" dijo Naya poniéndose colorada. Fue en ese momento, mientras miraba a los ojos de Lea Michele, que se dio cuenta de que iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba conquistar a esta mujer. Porque al fin y al cabo, la había dejado sola cuando más la necesitaba.

Su propio teléfono la saco esta vez de sus pensamientos y vio el nombre de la persona que la estaba llamando.

Se retiró a la cocina a hablar en voz baja y le anunció a Lea que debía irse.

La pequeña morena la acompañó hasta la planta baja y después volvió a su departamento.

Cada una debía pensar.

Y una de ellas debía resolver las cuestiones de su reciente relación fallida.

* * *

><p>Naya decidió acercarse nuevamente a Lea en la siguiente grabación juntas que tuvieran. La diva estaba hablando con Chris mientras repasaba el guión y vio venir a Naya directamente hacia ellos.<p>

"¿Puedo?" preguntó la latina mostrando su propio guión y señalando una silla que estaba junto a la de ellos.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Lea y Chris la miró con una cara como diciéndole:_ sé lo que estás tratando de hacer._

Ensayaron el guión durante casi una hora, incluso actuando hasta que fueron llamados al set porque estaba todo listo.

Grabaron rápidamente, como nunca, y se rieron por algunos chistes que recordaron del momento del ensayo.

Naya decidió seguir a Lea cuando les dijeron que podían retirarse.

"No dejan de hablar de la cachetada que me diste y de nuestra pelea" dijo entrando detrás de la diva al camerino de maquillaje.

"Parece ser que ofendimos a un gran sector de nuestro fandom. Sobretodo porque habías prometido que si ganábamos el People's Choice nos besaríamos" dijo Lea sentándose y notando que faltaban las maquilladoras.

"No es mi culpa que Ryan tenga animosidad en contra de nuestra amistad" dijo Naya. "O de cualquier pareja lesbiana en glee"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Lea mirando a su alrededor. "Voy a ir a mi tráiler a cambiarme"

"De acuerdo" dijo Naya mirándola partir.

Sabía muy bien que si seguía esperando, Lea iba a conocer a alguien más. Y ese alguien podría definitivamente ganar su corazón. _No seas idiota._ Pensó Naya levantándose y caminando hacia su tráiler. Cuando vio que todo el camino estaba vacío, miró hacia sus costados y vio que el tráiler de Lea estaba a unos tres de él de ella.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir rápidamente hacia ese lugar.

L&N

Golpeó la puerta del tráiler después de intentar recuperar el control de sus nervios mirando a su alrededor y rogando que ningún paparazzi estuviera cerca y sacara la foto.

Cuando Lea abrió la puerta, la miró confundida y Naya se llevó un dedo a su boca pidiéndole que hiciera silencio mientras con su mirada le suplicaba entrar.

Lea se hizo a un costado dejándola pasar y Naya entró sacudiendo sus manos que ahora estaban al costado de su cuerpo.

Lea cerró la puerta y se paró adelante de la latina, esperando que dijera algo.

Naya levantó su rostro e intentó no pensar en lo que Lea tenía puesto. Después no iba a recordarlo, seguramente.

Porque apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto, Naya se abalanzó sobre Lea, quien hizo un paso hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared del tráiler y agarrando el rostro de la diva entre sus manos, la besó sin importarle nada más.

Ni siquiera dudó en que quizás Lea no sentiría lo mismo, porque el beso fue respondido de inmediato y un par de manos la abrazaron.

_Nunca debí haber perdido tanto tiempo_. Pensaron las dos mientras las manos de Naya se metían rápidamente dentro de la ropa de Lea, intentando saciar su propia sed. Su propia ansiedad.

Lea recordó que Naya todavía no se había sacado la ropa que había usado en la grabación, y separó las bocas para pedirle con urgencia que se desvista. Que recuerde que debían devolver eso.

"¿Qué vas a hacer mientras tanto?" preguntó Naya agitada, entre el beso y el apuro por desvestirse, su respiración estaba casi al nivel de un maratonista.

"Lo mismo" dijo Lea caminando hacia atrás, a la zona de la habitación, sacándose lentamente la ropa. Fue en ese momento en que Naya se dio cuenta de que también tenía la ropa de la grabación puesta.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, Naya se encontró con Lea acostada sobre unas sábanas blancas, esperando por ella. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que ser más lenta porque la imagen de la pequeña morena completamente desnuda sobre las sábanas blancas era una escena que nunca se borraría de su mente.

Desde el otro lado, Lea tenía la visón más hermosa que podría haberse imaginado. Naya Rivera estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de su tráiler, desnuda, mirándola con hambre.

La latina no esperó más, los minutos parecían desaparecer y sabía que tarde o temprano alguien buscaría la ropa o a ellas.

Naya decidió hacer los siguientes movimientos despacio. Y trataba de mirar los ojos de Lea porque no podía quitar los suyos propios de los pechos de la diva. Así que despacio, se acostó sobre Lea y volvió a unir sus bocas, mientras las manos de la pequeña morena recorría su espalda, y acariciaba sus costados.

"Eres hermosa" dijo Lea cuando sus bocas volvieron a separarse y sus manos agarró los pechos de Naya.

"Supongo que si no son hermosos en este tamaño..." dijo la latina sintiendo las caricias de Lea, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle mas espacio a su boca.

"Eras hermosa igual antes" dijo Lea bajando su boca y mordiendo en el valle entre los pechos de la latina. Igualmente Naya seguía encima de Lea, pero parecía que la pequeña morena podía moverse a pesar de tener a alguien encima.

No es que a Naya le importara, pero quizás podrían tener este momento de disfrutar el cuerpo de la otra en una oportunidad con mayor amplitud temporal.

Así que la latina volvió su rostro hacia abajo, y su mano viajó directamente a la entrepierna de Lea, para que mientras con su palma comenzaba a sentir los labios inferiores, intentaba hacerle entender que subiera un poco más.

Lea entendió y volvió a la altura en la que sus bocas podían unirse, llevando también una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Naya.

"Nay" dijo Lea que sintió la humedad de la latina y la penetró con dos dedos rápidamente. Era un placer con el que hace mucho soñaba.

Naya decidió hacer lo mismo, sabía que el tiempo se les estaba acabando. Como también sabía que las dos necesitaban esto antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Gimió de placer al meter sus dedos dentro de Lea. No podía creer el tiempo que había estado esperando ese momento, como tampoco pudo contenerse y los sacó para llevarlos a su boca. Quería probarla. Sabía que no podía en ese mismo momento, pero necesitaba probarla.

Lea mientras tanto aumentaba y aumentaba sus movimientos entrando y saliendo de Naya, mirando fijamente sus ojos, buscando de vez en cuando sus labios, agarrando la cintura de la latina para que no se aleje demasiado de ella.

Mientras más rápido se movía Lea dentro de ella, menos concentración para volver a llevar sus dedos dentro de la pequeña morena Naya tenía. Así que para intentar acercarla aunque sea hacia el placer, Naya metió su muslo y comenzó a moverlo en contra de la entrepierna de Lea.

Naya sintió su orgasmo acercarse rápidamente, su muslo temblaba mientras sentía los labios inferiores de Lea contraerse, y su boca buscó la de la otra morena, mordiendo lo que podía, lamiendo lo que podía.

Cuando el orgasmo golpeó a la latina, Lea casi no pudo mover sus dedos en su interior, mientras la veía arquearse hacia arriba del placer. Su propio cuerpo la siguió como un imán, porque la sola visión hizo que el muslo en su entrepierna fuera más que suficiente para llevarla hacia un orgasmo.

Así que las dos movieron sus cuerpos juntas, bajando del orgasmo, lea con sus dedos dentro de la latina ayudándola a terminar con las convulsiones y las oleadas de placer.

Naya seguía besando su rostro, cubriendo con su boca todo lo que podía de Lea.

"Por fin" dijo Lea debajo de ella, cuando por fin pudo liberar su boca.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo Naya

"¿Ya vas a dejarme?" preguntó Lea sacando lentamente sus dedos del interior de la latina.

"No. Pero..." comenzó a decir Naya cayendo al costado de Lea después de que la diva sacó sus dedos del todo.

"Nada de peros. Si quieres que sea de una sola vez...bueno...acaba de suceder" dijo Lea agarrando las sábanas y cubriéndose.

Naya agarró la sábana y la sacó de encima de la pequeña morena.

"No quiero que sea algo de una sola vez. Quiero que...pensemos juntas como vamos a hacer." dijo Naya. "Sabes que a Ryan no le va a gustar. Vamos a tener que vivir en el secreto hasta que terminemos con Glee. Y más."

"Tienes razón" dijo Lea animándose a besar a Naya rápidamente. "Y no es que te quiera echar..."

"Si, lo sé. Van a buscar el vestuario." dijo Naya levantándose. Buscó rápidamente la ropa, mientras Lea seguía en la cama y se acercó a despedirse con un beso, antes de marcharse.

No supo que alguien la vio salir rápidamente del tráiler.

Y que al día siguiente todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Lea preparó su café como todas las mañanas, antes de salir a correr, y leyó con una estúpida sonrisa el mensaje que Naya le había enviado. <strong>"¡Buenos días! Me hubiera gustado ver tu rostro como primer cosa de la mañana, pero lamentablemente no pudimos. También hubiera querido tener mis dedos dentro tuyo." N<strong>

Casi se atraganta con la última parte, porque en el fondo a ella también le hubiera querido que los dedos de Naya estuvieran en su interior.

_No entiendo que es lo que tiene que me hace pensar pura y exclusivamente en sexo._ Pensó Lea mientras se preparaba para su ejercicio diario.

L&N

En la grabación, intentaron mantener su distancia, mirándose rápidamente. Rozándose al pasar, y rogando poder escaparse a estar solas.

Hasta que Lea vio que Ryan llamaba a Naya y la llevaba a la oficina.

Y vio a Naya salir enojada de la misma.

Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por donde la latina desaparecía, y vio que todos sus compañeros la observaban y miraban hacia Ryan.

"Parece que hay algo que no le está gustando a Ryan" dijo Chris acercándose a Lea.

"¿Qué puede llegar a ser?" preguntó Lea

"La echaron de la discográfica, y la pelea con Sean." dijo Chris. "Seguramente cree que lo mejor es darle un tiempo."

"Pero se va a perder el final de temporada" dijo Lea despacio.

"Quizás quiera que las cosas se calmen alrededor de Naya" dijo Chris volviendo al set.

L&N

Lo primero que hizo cuando logró salir de las grabaciones y de su tráiler, fue enviarle un mensaje a Naya avisándole que iba a pasar por su departamento, así sea que tenga que dar 30 vueltas para sacarse a la prensa de encima.

Pero sabía bien que algo estaba pasando, porque algunas personas le habían dicho que la prensa estaba preguntando si ella y Naya habían discutido.

Solo logró enviar un mensaje a todos diciéndole que negaran todo.

L&N

El edificio de Naya tenía un estacionamiento subterráneo, donde esperó a Lea cubierta, y la pequeña morena hizo descender al taxi para poder bajarse. Tenían que evitar lo mejor posible ser vistas.

Lea bajó rápidamente del auto, y caminó hacia Naya que la esperaba en el ascensor.

"Dicen que peleamos" dijo Naya mientras subían. Estaban separadas por una gran capa de aire, tratando de no tocarse hasta estar en la seguridad del departamento de la latina.

"Creo que Ryan sabe lo que pasó entre nosotras" dijo Lea despacio sacando su celular y mostrando un mensaje.

"**No quiero que se sepa que entre uds. puede llegar a existir más que amistad" R**

"¿Crees, Lea?" preguntó Naya sonriendo.

"Lo siento. Tengo la cabeza en todos lados. ¿Por qué te sacó del final de temporada?"preguntó Lea mirando a Naya mientras las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abrían en el piso de la latina.

"Dice que tengo que tomarme un tiempo para aceptar mi rompimiento con Sean. Que probablemente mi carácter celoso podría llevarme a hacer o decir tonterías" dijo Naya

"¿Cómo que yo me acosté con tu ex prometido y novio?" preguntó Lea

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naya abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

"Es lo que se está diciendo en páginas de espectáculos. Más que nada prensa amarillista" dijo Lea. "Que discutiste con Ryan porque supuestamente llegué tarde a las grabaciones, y que después discutimos porque crees que yo me acosté con Sean"

Naya suspiró cansada, dejándose caer en el sillón.

Lea miró a su alrededor y vio que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y miró a Naya. Cansada y sentada, esperando que algo bueno llegara a pesar de la noticia del día.

Caminó despacio hasta el sillón, y se detuvo al frente de la latina, quien no quería mirar hacia arriba.

_Nunca podremos estar juntas._ Pensó Naya mientras las piernas de Lea (convenientemente usando una pollera para mostrar lo que mejor tenía).

Cada una de las piernas de Lea se acomodó a los costados de las suyas propias, y una de las manos de la pequeña morena fue hacia la barbilla de la latina haciendo subir su rostro.

Nuevamente el hambre las invadió en el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto y Lea atacó con su boca la de latina.

Quería demostrarle que no importaba lo que dijeran. Que no importaba lo que la prensa inventara. Ella estaba ahí y quería estar con ella.

Naya sabía bien que esta vez tenía que meter sus dedos dentro de Lea. No quería que la pequeña morena no llegara a un orgasmo sin nada en su interior. No quería llegar ella a un orgasmo.

Corrió con sus manos la ropa interior de Lea, y por el costado metió sus dedos, sintiendo la humedad de la diva y metiendo sus dedos dentro de ella, despacio.

"Oh, Dios...eres tan estrecha ahí adentro." dijo Naya abriendo sus dedos cuando llegó hasta lo más profundo que podía. "Y estás tan húmeda, va a ser fácil ésto."

"Fácil y rápido" dijo Lea moviendo sus caderas alrededor de los dedos de Naya.

Naya solo sonrió y comenzó a besar a Lea mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos de su interior, abriéndolos cada vez que llegaba hasta el fondo, buscando el punto nervioso que sabía que iba a hacer estallar de placer a la diva.

"No tengo las paredes a prueba de sonido" dijo Naya despacio, mordiendo el lóbulo del oído de Lea.

"No importa. Puedo controlarme" respondió la pequeña morena entre gemidos y con la respiración agitación.

"Espero que no" dijo Naya aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos y la fuerza, que cada vez era mayor porque Lea estaba cabalgando sobre su mano.

La palma de la mano de la latina se apoyó contra el clítoris de Lea y generaba más corrientes de placer en la pequeña.

Cuando finalmente Naya sintió que sus dedos no podían moverse tan fácilmente dentro de la diva, llevó su mano libre hacia la nuca de Lea y la atrajo hacia su boca. Fue ahí que el orgasmo golpeó a Lea y gritó en el beso que estaba compartiendo con Naya.

Lea cabalgó unos minutos más sobre la mano de Naya, bajando del orgasmo y mirando siempre a los ojos de Naya.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Naya sin sacar los dedos del interior de Lea.

"¿Con qué?" fue la respuesta de la pequeña morena.

"Con nosotras. La serie. La prensa" enumeró Naya, mientras veía como Lea se levantaba despacio y con el movimiento sacaba los dedos de la latina de su interior.

"Estuve pensando en eso." dijo Lea.

"¿En qué momento?" preguntó Naya.

"En cada momento que pude." dijo Lea.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?" preguntó Naya. "Porque sabes que ahora hasta que no confirmen o nieguen la supuesta discusión que tuvimos, no nos van a dejar en paz."

"Lo mejor es volar bajo" dijo Lea

"Exacto" dijo Naya

"Y eso vamos a hacer."

"¿Cómo?"

"Tú, no sé que es lo que harás, yo seguiré con mis cosas, grabando el videoclip, pensando en que momento podemos vernos." dijo Lea

"Entonces yo pensaré de que manera y en donde podemos vernos" dijo Naya.

"Mientras tanto dejaremos pasar el tiempo y negaremos la pelea cuando llegue el momento." dijo Lea

"¿Cómo vamos a saber cuándo es el momento?"

"Lo vamos a saber" dijo Lea besando a Naya.

* * *

><p>Mientras todo el fandom y la prensa creían que ellas estaban peleadas, Lea Michele asistía a las últimas grabaciones de la temporada, Naya se pasaba el tiempo en su casa, o escapando de la misma para obtener noches con Lea.<p>

Quizás no pudieran mostrar al mundo lo que sucedía entre ellas, pero por lo menos podían mostrarse a si mismas que estaban más que interesadas en la otra.

El día que Naya recibió la llamada de Ryan para hablar sobre la continuación de su personaje en la serie para la última y sexta temporada, la latina preparó toda una gran cena para Lea cuando ésta anunció que iba a ir a su casa esa noche.

Lea dijo que lo mejor sería que firmaran las dos para la sexta temporada y que como el anuncio sería con casi un día de diferencia, todos entenderían que la discusión nunca había sucedido.

Naya parecía a veces una persona insaciable sexualmente, pensaba más de una vez Lea. Pero si supiera, la latina pensaba exactamente lo mismo de la pequeña morena.

"Puse una exigencia en mi nuevo contrato" dijo Lea entrando en su departamento, seguida por Naya, quien la había esperado dentro del edificio. Aunque ya tenía una llave del departamento de Lea, le gustaba subir en el ascensor con la diva.

"Ryan te debe haber adorado" dijo Naya

"Si, no le gustó escucharlo." dijo Lea.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Que mi tráiler esté justo al lado del tuyo"

"¿Cómo reaccionó?"

"Mal, porque hice la exigencia cuando él no estaba. Así que se enteró hoy cuando estaban leyendo el contrato"

"¿Y?"

"Me llevó a su oficina y estuvimos hablando del tema, me dijo que mientras estemos en las vacaciones, no podemos mostrarnos juntas. A no ser que _nos _encontremos tomando un café y justo nos saquen la foto. Lo cual va a hacer que todos piensen que nuestros papeles se van a llevar mejor"

"Eso espero. Porque no quiero que peleemos más." dijo Naya agarrando la cintura de Lea desde atrás en el departamento.

"Esperas muchas cosas" dijo Lea

"La más importante, es esperar que podamos salir a la calle y demostrar que nos amamos sin tener problemas con el creador de la serie en la que estemos trabajando." dijo Naya. "¿Por qué me estás mirando así?"

"¿Amamos?" preguntó Lea tragando saliva.

"¿Es muy pronto? Puede ser muy pronto. Ni siquiera le pusimos un título oficial a esta relación secreta. Así que supongo que..."

"Naya..."

"Entiendo que he tenido problemas últimamente..."

"Te amo, Naya"

"Pero al final...¿qué?"

"Desde hace bastante tiempo" dijo Lea

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" dijo Lea besando a la latina.

Por mucho tiempo sería una relación en secreto.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Como andaba con poco tiempo y tenía que ordenar mi cabeza de hombres lobos y mujeres lobos y problemas y poderes, dije...voy a ver que one shot tengo sin terminar...oh...el Riverchele...(Alguien que sabía que lo estaba escribiendo me preguntó hace un par de semanas, creo) como ya había terminado Venganza (110) que también estaba empezado. Y Magia fue empezado y terminado el mismo día, me dije ¿de qué tengo ganas? Porque tengo varios empezados. Y bueno...terminé este._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Fue mi primera incursión en el mundo real de Rachel y Santana. Esas dos son más fáciles. La realidad se me complica un poco más._

_Pero bueno, dejo de decir todo esto..._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**KORE25:** muchas gracias por la review! creo que es divertido, ¿verdad? Intentarlo hasta dejarse vencer finalmente por el amor. Jajaja. Hasta la próxima!_

_**Lopz:** te puedo asegurar que si te lo mando, termino presa por contrabando. Realmente. No sé como todavía no me encontraron. Jajaja. No, mentira. No pienses mal. Mi cabeza parece que está medio mal, sumándole el mate, jajaja. Jajaja yo también le tengo miedo a las palomas. Terriblemente. Por eso creo que lo puse. No me había dado cuenta que lo había puesto en el anterior, no me acordaba. No importa, si aparece mucho es porque traslado mi miedo a lo que escribo, jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por la review! Saludos! (fue más cercano que lo que imaginé)_

_**Alex:** jajaja le costó a Santana entender que era amor y no magia como 2 años, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! y por tus palabras. Estas aventuras no sé si serán tan geniales, pero me alegro que te gusten! Saludos!_

_**El:** jajajaja si, comencé un faberry que terminó siendo pezberry. Porque en realidad, la historia era que Quinn hacía el análisis de ADN y sabía que no eran hermanas, entonces podían estar juntas, y Santana quería a Rachel y se armaba. Pero ante la posibilidad del pezberry, mi corazoncito tomó la delantera y dejó siendo a Quinn y a Rachel hermanas. Jajaja. No sé si mi mente es lo máximo, pero sé que estoy loca. Muchas gracias por la review y por tus palabras! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajaja si, no sé todavía como se me ocurrió bien, pero lo hice, jajaja es entretenido que se lleven bien, ¿verdad? Gracias Andru! Besos enormes! Gracias por la review!_

_Bueno Kitties, me voy..._

_espero que les haya gustado_

_espero que estén bien..._

_besos enormes!_

_Lore!_

_R&R_


	113. Berry, Rachel Berry

**Título: ****Berry, Rachel Berry**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****8,602**

**Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce**

**Summary: **Según dicen ella es la sucesora (en reputación y en acción) del famoso James Bond. Santana es la nueva secretaria de S, la jefa del MI – 6 y creo que esa es la excusa perfecta para hacer un G!P Rachel con algo de todo un poco y sin sentido.****

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****2****6****/06****/2014**

****N/A: No me pertence Bond. Le pertenece a Sir Ian Fleming. Pero se lo robé de nombre nomás.****

****¡IMPORTANTE!: PELIGRO! ALTA TENSIÓN!****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Berry, Rachel Berry<strong>**

"Señorita López, por favor, hoy compórtese" dijo la jefa de Santana apenas la vio entrar en su oficina.

"Ud. sabe tan bien como yo que siempre me comporto, Ms. S" dijo Santana sacando su chaqueta y guárdandola en el pequeño armario, antes de caminar hasta su escritorio.

"Eso vamos a verlo." dijo Ms. S entrando en su oficina, cuya puerta se encontraba ubicada detrás del escritorio de la latina de 26 años que todavía no podía creer que había logrado un trabajo como secretaria en el MI – 6.

"Buenos días, López." dijo 006, conocida como Quinn Fabray, entrando en la oficina. "¿Está la jefa?"

"Buenos días, 006, ¿cómo está su esposa hoy?" preguntó Santana apretando un botón sobre su escritorio, para comunicarse con Ms. S.

"Todavía no me habla desde que sabe que soy un 00. Dice que no cree que lo nuestro deba funcionar, siendo ella una simple agente de los números 10 en adelante." dijo Quinn

"¿Está preocupada porque ud. sea herida en alguna misión?"

"Ojalá. Está enojada porque trabajo con 007. ¿Ya la conociste?" preguntó Quinn deteniéndose al lado de Santana antes de entrar.

"Todavía no tuve el placer, sra." dijo Santana. "Puede pasar."

"Lo sé. Sino me hubieras dicho que no se encontraba disponible." dijo Quinn entrando en la oficina de Sue Sylvester, conocida como Ms. S para todo el resto del mundo, solo tres personas en la agencia sabían su verdadero nombre. Santana porque como era su secretaria personal necesitaba saberlo, Quinn y 007 quien todavía ni siquiera había aparecido por la oficina central. A pesar de que parecía haber estado en varias misiones desde que Santana había ganado el puesto 6 meses atrás.

S&R

Dos horas después, Santana estaba pasando unos informes a la computadora. Mientras Ms. S estaba terminando con unas reuniones teléfonicas, con la orden de no ser molestada hasta que ella lo dijera, cuando una pequeña morena, de ojos marrones entró en la oficina donde se encontraba Santana.

"Buenos días" dijo la morena mirando a Santana de arriba a abajo.

Santana también hizo lo mismo, notando que el pantalón del traje negro que tenía puesto era un poco ajustado. Se preguntaba que existiría debajo de ese pantalón, mientras miraba la camisa y el saco, pegados al cuerpo, marcando su cintura y sus pechos.

"Buenos días" dijo Santana

"¿Está disponible S?" preguntó la morena.

"En estos momentos está realizando una reunión telefónica. ¿Tiene una cita?" preguntó Santana mirando como la mujer decidía sentarse en uno de los sillones disponibles para esperar.

"No tengo, pero tampoco tengo apuro. Si cuando termine la reunión le puedes avisar que hay alguien esperando, sería genial." dijo la morena.

"¿No me quiere decir algún nombre?" dijo Santana

"Descríbeme. Parece que recién me estudiaste bastante bien" dijo la pequeña morena guiñándole un ojo a Santana y agarrando una revista de la pequeña mesa que había al frente de ella, dejándole a la secretaria una gran vista de su escote.

Santana se quedó mirando a la mujer hasta que sus ojos volvieron a unirse.

"¿Eres nueva?" preguntó la morena lamiéndose los labios muy explícitamente.

"No sé a que considera nuevo. Hace 6 meses que estoy en este puesto." dijo Santana.

"6 meses." dijo la pequeña morena como perdiéndose en algún recuerdo. "Entonces ha pasado demasiado tiempo." agregó acomodándose y Santana notó algo que no había notado mientras ella estaba de pie hacía unos minutos atrás. Había un bulto en su entrepierna, como si tuviera ahí algo que no debería tener de ser mujer.

"Santana, ya puedes pasarme..." dijo S saliendo de su oficina y quedándose callada al ver a la mujer esperándola.

"La señora..." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Señorita" corrigieron S y la visitante.

"La señorita la está esperando." dijo Santana.

"Por fin. No sabía si te habías perdido o no" dijo S caminando hacia la pequeña morena quien sonrió.

"Yo sé que me extrañas, pero te he dicho cientos de veces que no lo demuestres en público. Los demás podrían ponerse celosos" dijo la pequeña morena.

"¿Cómo lograste escapar?" preguntó S

"Uf...mucho tiempo esperando el momento exacto." dijo la pequeña morena levantando sus hombros.

"Santana, te presento a Rachel Berry. Quizás la conozcas más como 007" dijo S caminando con la agente hacia su oficina.

"Tenía nombre la hermosa latina que tienes en tu escritorio" dijo Rachel guiñándole otra vez el ojo a Santana y siguiendo a S.

"Santana, necesito que agarres papel y lápiz y anotes nuestra reunión" dijo S antes de meterse en su oficina. "Y pon el contestador, no necesitamos que nos moleste nadie"

S&R

"¿Cómo escapaste?" preguntó nuevamente S cuando ya las tres estaban sentadas en la oficina. Bueno, dos estaban sentadas, mientras Rachel caminaba mirando a su alrededor. "Deja de tocar mis cosas. No puedo seguir encontrando excusas para explicar porque no están las cosas que me regalas."

"Me estás haciendo quedar como una persona torpe al frente de tu nueva secretaria." dijo Rachel caminando y sentándose al lado de Santana. "Deberías añadir sexualmente atractiva."

"Rachel." dijo S mirando a su agente.

"¿Cómo escapé? Primero tendrías que saber donde estaba. Y es tu culpa porque le dijiste que anote todo lo que decimos. Está anotando todo" dijo la agente estirándose sobre Santana, quien tuvo que contenerse porque la otra mujer tenía un olor a rosas indescriptible que la estaba volviendo loca.

"¿Puedes seducirla después?" preguntó S.

"Estaba marcando lo que está haciendo, Sue" dijo Rachel señalando el papel.

"Bien, ¿entonces?" preguntó S. "Si está escribiendo todo es porque se lo pedí. Contigo no se sabe que puede llegar a suceder. Nadie me sabía confirmar si eras tú o no quien había sido visto utilizando uno de tus alias."

"Porque no hice explotar nada." dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero. "Ya si hubiera escapado haciendo explotar media prisión, seguramente no hubieran tenido problema alguno en rescatarme antes. No es muy lindo estar caminando por Malasia sin saber en quien confiar."

"Explícate." dijo S

"No lo sé. Solo sé que estaba por salir del país, sin haber levantado sospecha alguna y cuando me subí al taxi en el hotel me detiene la policía y me dice que una de mis maletas, que no era mía, tenía droga. Obviamente la maleta en cuestión no estaba en el baúl del taxi, y mis credenciales del MI – 6 que me podrían haber sacado del apuro, fueron destruidas en el proceso de revisión de mis pertenencias. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, me meten en una celda con 30 mujeres más." explicó Rachel

"Lo cual me imagino que te debe haber molestado mucho." dijo S

"¿Sabes que mi condición no atrae?" dijo Rachel. "Solo se mantenían lo más lejos posible de mi. Además una se podía agarrar cualquier infección."

"¿Ahí estuviste los 6 meses?" preguntó S

"No." dijo Rachel. "Estuve 4. Después de eso, me escapé. Robé un auto y me fui rumbo a Tailandia. Por las dudas. Hasta encontrar el lugar seguro en donde 006 había escondido mi pasaporte y dinero falso cuando fue conmigo."

"¿En Tailandia?" preguntó S

"Si, habíamos quedado que ella escondía eso ahí, y me envió un mensaje con las coordenadas después de esconderlo. Obviamente mi celular también fue destruido de casualidad." dijo Rachel. "Pasé casi un mes y medio buscando el pasaporte y el dinero, no le voy a pedir nunca más que me esconda las cosas, hasta que pude comprar un pasaje y tomar un avión que me trajera. El resto del tiempo lo pasé en mi casa."

"No me dijiste como escapaste" dijo S

"Ahh...hubo una infección, muchas mujeres que estaban presas se desmayaron. Aproveché que estaban desmayadas e hice lo mismo. Como no podían tratarlas en esa prisión las llevaban a un hospital. En el camino, golpeé a la médica y a la guardia que viajaba conmigo. Las dejé al borde del camino y escapé con la ambulancia hasta la ciudad, en donde dejé la ambulancia, robé algo de ropa y me escondí hasta poder robar el auto." explicó Rachel.

"Dime...¿cómo hiciste para no hacer explotar nada a tu paso?" preguntó S

"Bueno, es que me sacaron todos los juguetes, S. Cuando me arrestaron" dijo Rachel.

"¿La droga que origen tenía?" preguntó S

"¿Cómo pretendes que lo sepa? No pude hacer absolutamente nada. Y me pusieron un abogado de oficio que lo primero que hizo fue declararme culpable." dijo Rachel. "Hay que averiguar si no hay algún otro organismo de seguridad involucrado. El juez sabía con quien estaba tratando. Igual dijo MI – 6 durante la declaración de la sentencia. Y no estoy segura, pero vi a William Schuester en el juzgado durante el día de mi juicio"

"Es probable. Y si es así, coincide con la declaración de Quinn" dijo S "Pero me gustaría que la próxima vez no tardes tanto en venir a verme."

"Lo siento." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana con una sonrisa pícara. "Ahora ¿puedo retirarme?"

"No. Ve a ver a A que te va a dar de nuevo los _juguetes_" dijo S. "¿Qué pasó con tu arma?"

"La tienen ellos" dijo Rachel levantándose. En su movimiento, se le ocurrió tocar el brazo de Santana, quien parecía no querer mirarla demasiado tiempo. "¿Qué parte de qué me quitaron todo no se entendió?"

"¿Hay posibilidad de que la rastreen hasta aquí?" preguntó S

"No. Si quisieron usarla para esta altura ya hubiera explotado" dijo Rachel. "A había puesto un dispositivo de detección de huellas digitales en el mango y en el gatillo. Si después de dos semanas sin que yo la tocara, alguien lo hacía, el dispositivo se ejecutaba, liberando ácido desde el interior del arma hasta tocar las balas. En el caso de que estuviera vacía, la misma tenía un pequeño escondite cargado de pólvora. En el momento en que entraba en contacto con el ácido, el arma explotaba."

"S eso quiere decir..." dijo Santana mirando a su jefa y señalando a Rachel.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Rachel

"Un mes y medio después de que nos enteráramos que te habían detenido, hubo una explosión en la sala de pruebas de la policía en Malasia. Dijeron que fue un error interno, y se perdieron muchas pruebas importantes." dijo S.

"¿Incluidas las que fuimos a buscar?" preguntó Rachel

"No te preocupes, la misión fue llevada a cabo. Quinn logró sacar todo en el momento justo" dijo S

"O sea que la enviaste a Malasia mientras yo estaba presa." dijo Rachel

"No. Fue de luna de miel a Malasia y aprovechó una tarde para entrar a robar eso" dijo S

"¿Y no pensaste en alguna forma de sacarme de prisión?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo?" preguntó S. "No sabíamos en cuál estabas, solo sabíamos que te habían enjuiciado y habían destruido todos tus papeles, como dijiste"

"Malditos" dijo Rachel dejando la oficina.

Santana se quedó mirando a la agente partir, compenetrada en su parte trasera, bajo la atenta mirada de S.

"Espero que hayas anotado todo" dijo S mirando a su secretaria.

"¿Ella es 007?" preguntó Santana volviendo despacio su rostro hacia su jefa.

"Y eso fue un día en el que no está bien" dijo S

"Genera una..."

"Tremenda atracción. Lo sé" dijo S.

* * *

><p>"Miren quien volvió" dijo Quinn a la mañana siguiente, al ver a Rachel entrar en la oficina de S con un café en la mano.<p>

"Miren quien me abandonó" dijo Rachel abrazando a la rubia. "¿Cómo está Britt?"

"Bien." dijo Quinn

"¿Enojada por qué eres un 00?" preguntó Rachel soltando a Quinn. "Buenos días, Santana"

"Buenos días" dijo la latina quien no le había quitado la vista de encima a la pequeña morena desde que había entrado en la oficina.

"Así que...me enteré que te las arreglaste para hacer explotar algo mientras estabas en prisión" dijo Quinn sentándose en el mismo sillón que Rachel se había sentado el día anterior. La pequeña morena, se subió al escritorio de Santana mirando a la rubia.

"Tengo esa capacidad, parece." dijo Rachel.

"Si, por eso no estábamos seguros si eras tú quien había agarrado lo que yo había dejado escondido en Tailandia." dijo Quinn

"Gracias por no haber ido a buscarlos" dijo Rachel

"Con la boda y todo me olvidé las coordenadas. Además, siempre supe que ibas a encontrar el momento para volver." dijo Quinn. "Aunque es mucho mejor cuando haces explotar cosas. S se enoja y no hay forma de que hable sin gritar. Todos se asustan y saltan"

"A dijo que estuvo bastante mal por mi arresto" dijo Rachel.

"Si." dijo Quinn

"Dejen de hablar idioteces y entren. Santana, ven a tomar nota" dijo S abriendo la puerta de su oficina y metiéndose rápidamente.

Las tres mujeres la siguieron y Santana estaba por quedarse de pie cuando Rachel le ofreció su lugar, acariciando su brazo mientras se sentaba.

"Estuve averiguando" dijo S después de observar a su secretaria y mirar a 007 enojada. "Y Rachel, no viste mal. William Schuester está involucrado con el gobierno malayo."

"¿Armas?" preguntó la pequeña morena.

"Armas." dijo S. "Ahora tenemos que investigar mucho más profundamente lo que uds. trajeron en esa misión. Y lo que Quinn logró traer después. Por alguna razón estaban cerca. Aunque sospecho que más cerca estaba Rachel que Quinn, ya que fue quien sufrió las consecuencias."

"¿Sabes que si Schuester estaba ahí, quiere decir que Hudson también lo estaba?" preguntó Rachel. "No hace falta que me haya acercado a nada, si él estaba en Malasia y me vio"

"Eso es cierto." dijo Quinn. "En todo caso podemos decir que yo tuve suerte porque Hudson no me vio"

"Si, sino Quinn también hubiera terminado en prisión conmigo" dijo Rachel

"Yo no tengo la culpa si se te ocurrió hacer volar la mansión Hudson en Hamburgo, Rachel." dijo S.

"No se me ocurrió hacerla volar. Estaba escapando, disparé y le di a tanques de gasolina que usaban para los generadores de energía." dijo Rachel. "Estaban llenos, una sola bala y bum" agregó mirando a Santana.

"En eso estoy con Rachel. Yo estuve también ahí, y realmente fue una casualidad" dijo Quinn

"Porque tu también disparaste a los tanques de gasolina, Quinn" dijo S

"¿Cuál va a ser el siguiente paso?" preguntó Rachel

"Ninguno para ti" dijo S mirando a 007. "Por ahora te vas a tomar unas vacaciones. Tenemos que investigar bien cual será el siguiente paso de eso y las pruebas que tú misma enviaste con Quinn antes de tu arresto. Además tenemos que buscar la transcripción del juicio al que te sometieron y hacer..."

"No, nada de eso. Dejen el juicio de lado. Imagina cuando realmente se den cuenta a quien tuvieron encerrada. Se van a querer morir." dijo Rachel.

"Exactamente por eso" dijo S

"No, porque si Schuester estuvo involucrado ellos van a decir exactamente que les pagaron pero va a ser imposible rastrear los fondos. Porque Schuester se va a enterar. Y si se entera va a hacer desaparecer todas las pruebas" dijo Rachel. "Necesitamos vincularlo finalmente con algo"

"En eso Rachel tiene razón" dijo Quinn

"Te acabas de casar, dime que no se están acostando de nuevo" pidió S

"No. Por supuesto. Sabes que yo no me acuesto con mujeres casadas" dijo Rachel. Había sonado tan inocente que hizo a Santana reír.

"Vayan, por favor." dijo S haciendo que sus dos agentes dejaran la oficina.

* * *

><p>Desde ese día y por tres semanas, Rachel Berry aparecía todas las mañanas en la oficina de Santana. A veces lo hacía con flores, otras veces con masas, otras con café o té, pero siempre con algo para la latina, mientras pasaba a hablar con S.<p>

Otras veces se quedaban hablando de la vida personal de Santana, quien intentaba no contar mucho pero la agente tenía una forma de tratarla que a Santana le gustaba demasiado.

* * *

><p>Cuando la cuarta semana comenzó, S esperaba a Quinn y a Rachel al lado del escritorio de Santana, mirando a su secretaria de vez en cuando.<p>

"¿A qué hora te dijeron?" preguntó S mirando la puerta del ascensor.

"Me hizo citarlas a las 9 de la mañana, S." dijo Santana.

"¿Rachel respondió el teléfono?" preguntó su jefa.

"No" dijo Santana. "Una vez me dijo que hasta que no le de mi número no iba a responder los llamados de la oficina."

"Esa idiota. Seguramente escuchó el mensaje un segundo después de que llamaste. Nunca te va a responder el teléfono." dijo S dando media vuelta cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y las dos agentes entraron en la oficina.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada babeando o vas a entrar?" preguntó S con un grito, después de que Rachel y Quinn ya estaban sentadas dentro de la oficina de Schuester.

"¿Qué averiguaron?" preguntó Quinn mirando como Rachel una vez más le ofrecía su asiento a Santana.

"Schuester y Hudson están de nuevo en el país. Mañana a la noche van a hacer una fiesta en la mansión de Schuester. Necesito que vayan" dijo S

"¿Cómo vamos a ir?" preguntó Rachel

"Tú irás con alguien a quien no conozcan" dijo S.

"¿Yo?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, Quinn irá con su esposa, después de todo también es una agente" dijo S. "Además, de esa manera controla sus celos"

"¿Celos?" preguntó Santana interrumpiendo por primera vez una conversación entre S y sus 00

"Rachel tiene la costumbre de seducir a todas las mujeres que ve en una de estas fiestas, y me deja haciendo todo el trabajo." dijo Quinn

"Eso es mentira. Recuerda Rusia" dijo Rachel

"No vamos a hablar de Rusia." dijo Quinn enojándose.

"El problema es que ningún agente está disponible. Más que la esposa de Quinn" dijo S cambiando de tema. Sabía que iba a pasar si seguían discutiendo Rusia.

"¿Entonces a quién podemos poner con Rachel?" preguntó Quinn y vio como su jefa miraba a su secretaria.

"No creo que sea necesario" dijo Rachel. "Puedo ir sola"

"Si vas sola, es obvio que van a sospechar que has ido a espiar." dijo S

"Como si no fueran a sospecharlo en el momento en que me vean entrar. Con o sin alguien del brazo. Igual cuando vean a Quinn entrar con su esposa" dijo Rachel. "Seamos sinceros, van a sospechar de una u otra manera."

"Incluso si ponemos a Santana como si fuera la duquesa de Chester" dijo Quinn. "En esto tengo que volver a apoyar a Rachel."

"Es porque quieres que Rachel te vuelva a apoyar, Quinn." dijo S

"Soy una mujer casada" dijo la rubia mirando ofendida a su jefa.

"Una de uds. dos tiene que ir mañana. Y yo necesito meter a alguien ahí adentro." dijo S

"Me parece que es demasiado obvio que si cualquiera de nosotras aparecemos, va a ser para espiar." dijo Rachel

"No si uno de los invitados es el mismo Príncipe Heredero" dijo S haciendo callar a sus agentes.

"Lo cual solo nos da una hora, para buscar las pruebas necesarias, Sue" dijo Rachel.

Santana miró a la agente sorprendida. Era la primera vez que alguien decía el nombre entero de la jefa de sección y no parecía que muchos lo hicieran.

"Pero les da el tiempo suficiente para que busquen alguna filtración en el sistema de seguridad de la mansión y poder entrar cuando él vuelva a viajar" dijo S

"Has lo que quieras, pero ella no puede ir" dijo Rachel señalando a Santana. "Sabes muy bien que si entra en el radar de Hudson..."

"¿Crees que te voy a quitar tu próxima conquista?" preguntó S

"No...solo quiero..." dijo Rachel mirando a la jefa a los ojos. S entendió que era algo serio lo que la pequeña morena quería decir.

"Déjennos solas" dijo S mirando a Quinn y a Santana.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto?" preguntó S cuando quedó sola con Rachel.

"¿Estás segura de que observaste toda la información que te enviamos de Malasia?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en el lugar en donde antes estaba sentada Santana.

S no pudo afirmar lo que su agente le estaba preguntando. Era obvio que todos habían pasado algo por alto y ese algo que habían pasado por alto era importante.

"¿No estás haciendo esto para terminar con esta misión mañana?" preguntó S

"Más allá de que mañana sea o no mi último día en esta misión, por lo tanto mi último día como un agente 00 no puedes exponer así a Santana." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y abandonando la oficina.

"¡Quinn!" gritó S haciendo que la rubia entrara mientras escuchaba que Rachel tomaba las escaleras.

S&R

Para el mediodía, Santana recibió la orden de buscar a Rachel. Cuando estaba por preguntar en donde, escuchó claramente que no había dejado el edificio, que le pregunte a A en donde podía llegar a estar.

"En su oficina" fue la respuesta de A, el jefe de ingeniería de la sección.

"Gracias" dijo Santana tratando de no perder la comunicación y saber en que piso estaba la oficina de Rachel.

"221" dijo A antes de cortar.

Santana caminó hacia el ascensor pensando en que piso podía llegar a estar la oficina 221 y vio a Quinn caminar hacia ella.

"Es en el tercer piso, cuarta puerta a la izquierda" dijo deteniendo la puerta del ascensor. "Dile que se apure"

Santana fue al tercer piso y golpeó la cuarta puerta, hasta que Rachel abrió y la latina pudo ver que adentro solo había un sofá y un escritorio. Y estaba todo oscuro.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel

"S y Quinn te están buscando urgente" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel agarrando su chaqueta y poniéndosela mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor y después de cerrar la puerta.

"No sabía que los 00 tenían oficinas." dijo Santana

"No me gusta llevar el trabajo a casa. Puede explotar" dijo Rachel llamando al ascensor.

"¿Qué pasó en Rusia?" preguntó la latina. Sabía que algo había pasado porque no había escuchado por primera vez el país y los dos 00.

"Hice explotar algo" dijo Rachel subiendo al ascensor. "Y todos lo vieron. Porque teníamos unas pequeñas cámaras ubicadas en nuestros lentes de contacto"

"¿Qué cosa hiciste explotar?" preguntó Santana temblando al sentir la mano de la agente en su cintura, mientras la empujaba dentro del ascensor.

"A Quinn" dijo Rachel parándose contra el fondo del ascensor y esperando.

S&R

Fue el viaje más largo en ascensor para Santana. El habitáculo bajó hasta la planta baja en donde se llenó de gente, dejándola de espaldas a Rachel y empujándola contra ella.

No podía entender muy bien el magnetismo que la pequeña agente tenía hacia ella, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba menos podía contenerse.

Por lo tanto, cuando un poco más de gente entró en el ascensor, Santana sintió el cuerpo de Rachel pegarse al suyo. Y el bulto chocar contra su propio trasero.

Rachel solo se enderezó, tratando de no tocarla, mientras una de las personas hablaba con ella.

Santana decidió mover despacio y sin que nadie lo note sus caderas, pegándolas más a Rachel.

Había escuchado, después de que la agente había reaparecido, que tenía un pene en lugar de vagina. Rachel Berry era intersexual y por eso muchas mujeres la rechazaban como la buscaban.

Según algunas personas que habían hablado con Quinn Fabray, Rachel era bastante buena en la cama y con ese miembro. Aún si no lo utilizaba.

Pero era la primera vez que lo sentía, porque Rachel solía mantener la distancia con ella, y siempre había un escritorio o S estaba cerca como para comprobarlo.

Pero desde que sabía que era lo que tenía entre las piernas, solo quería sentirlo junto a la morena.

Sin embargo, mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose y buscando sentir un poco más, el ascensor se fue vaciando, pero el miembro no iba creciendo.

Hasta que llegaron al piso de la oficina de S y Rachel pasó a su lado caminando con paso firme.

Santana casi se olvida de seguirla, y corrió para alcanzarla y mirar. Solo se había formado un bulto, pero Rachel no parecía excitada.

"No suelo dejar que se demuestre al frente de personas. No te decepciones" dijo Rachel despacio mirando a Santana. Sabía que ella estaba viendo su entrepierna. "Hiciste un buen trabajo en el ascensor" agregó la pequeña morena golpeando la puerta abierta de S y entrando.

"Espera afuera, Santana." dijo S cuando vio que su secretaria estaba agarrando el cuaderno para tomar notas.

S&R

S miró durante unos minutos a su 007 y suspiró. Quinn esperaba también que dijera algo.

"¿Cuándo lo descubriste?" preguntó S

"Mientras Quinn estaba buscando las pruebas sobre las armas" dijo Rachel. "Metí toda la información junto a la que ella había acumulado. Pensé que lo hubieran visto en estas semanas."

"¿Qué tanto descubriste?¿Qué hace con ellas?" preguntó S

"No lo sé. Solo sé que había varias trabajando." dijo Rachel

"¿También está metido en trata de blancas?" preguntó Quinn

"Igualmente, Santana es la única persona viable para acompañarte mañana a la noche, Rachel." dijo S

"Es exactamente el tipo de mujer que él busca" dijo Rachel. "No podemos meterla en la boca del lobo"

"Es porque todavía no se acostó con ella" dijo Quinn

"¿En serio?" dijo Rachel mirando a la rubia. "Después de las pruebas que he traído, ¿crees que es por eso?"

"Lo mismo dijiste en mi primer misión contigo" dijo Quinn

"Está bien. Llevaré a Santana." dijo Rachel

"Era todo lo que quería oír." dijo S.

* * *

><p>"¿Limusina?" preguntó la latina cuando el vehículo estacionó al frente de su casa y Rachel Berry bajó con un vestido negro, que mostraba todas sus curvas a buscarla.<p>

"Sube" dijo Rachel mirando hacia todos lados. No parecía ser la mujer sonriente y seductora que había estado en la oficina casi todo el mes.

"¿No me vas a decir nada?" preguntó Santana mientras se acomodaba en el asiento al lado de Rachel.

"Estás muy hermosa." dijo Rachel agarrando algo en de su bolso y mirando a Santana de arriba a abajo. "Pero no me sirve de nada" agregó suspirando.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Santana. "Ayer en el ascensor parecías..."

"No parecía nada, Santana."

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que S me haya puesto en este trabajo. Si te molestaba...podrías haber dicho algo"

"Como si pasara un mes intentando conquistar a alguien..." terminó de decir Rachel

"¿Sabes que no tienes ningún tipo de juego? Pensé que solo querías acostarte conmigo" dijo Santana.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"..."

"Está bien." dijo Rachel levantando sus manos. "No quiero solo acostarme contigo. Te estaba intentando conquistar porque me pareces una linda mujer. Y pensé que quizás podríamos intentar lo de una relación."

"Oh..." dijo Santana.

"Viendo que eso es solo lo que quieres, lamento decirte que no soy ese tipo de persona. Lo que sucedió en Rusia, con Quinn, tenía que ver con una relación que tuvo sus años. Hasta que conoció a Brittany. Cuando ya no estábamos juntas."

"Ah..."

"Si, viendo que tu locuacidad acaba de terminarse, voy a explicarte un par de cosas sobre lo que va a suceder esta noche en la fiesta. ¿Estás de acuerdo?¿Vas a poder prestarme atención?"

"Si" dijo Santana

"Pase lo que pase no te separes de mi. Finn Hudson es reconocible por su cara de idiota y porque es alto y siempre está pegado a Schuester" dijo Rachel sacando su dispositivo inteligente para mostrarle la foto de las dos personas que estaba mencionando. "Generalmente todos sus _empleados_ están vestidos de negro con una banda color blanca en su brazo izquierdo. Si en algún momento te quedas sola, cosa que intentaré que no suceda, ya que Brittany tiene órdenes de no dejarte sola si yo me tengo que ir a hacer algún tipo de investigación, y una de estas personas se te acerca, da media vuelta y enciérrate en la limusina. Este es nuestro chofer." agregó Rachel mostrando otra foto. "Solo le dices que te di la orden de cierre y él va a entender."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"Dime que te acabo de decir." dijo Rachel

Santana repitió lo que la agente le había dicho, demostrándole así que había entendido, y esperó. Estaba muy avergonzada por haber asumido que la pequeña morena solo quería acostarse con ella.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Santana.

"No es importante" dijo Rachel mirando hacia afuera y sacando un pequeño estuche. "Ponte esto en el oído. Y el broche en el vestido"

"¿No me lo quieres poner?" preguntó Santana tratando de sonar sexy, pero había molestado a la pequeña morena.

"No." dijo Rachel. "Todo lo que digan va a quedar grabado."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"Comienza el show" dijo Rachel cuando la limusina se detuvo en la entrada de una enorme mansión.

S&R

"Tenemos media hora, ¿podrías hacer que intentas seducirme?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Quinn y a Brittany que estaban en el otro lado de la habitación.

"Podrías demostrar que quieres ser seducida por mi" dijo Santana que casi no había hablado salvo para presentarse a otros invitados.

Rachel la miró a los ojos, y agarró su cintura, pegándola a su frente.

"Si quieres una noche de placer, Santana, puedo dártela." dijo sensualmente mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y empujándola fuera del salón.

"Eso te gustaría. Creo que no tienes lo que hace falta para eso" dijo Santana

"Eso crees" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de una habitación que tenían detrás. Empujando a Santana con su cadera, ante la mirada atenta de dos hombres de Schuester y Hudson.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, Rachel se dio cuenta que habían entrado en donde querían.

"Comienza a hacer ruido, como si estuviéramos teniendo sexo" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor.

"¿No te parece que podría haber cámaras?" preguntó Santana sin soltar a la agente.

Rachel miró su reloj y apretó un pequeño botón a su derecha.

"Listo, las cámaras se interrumpieron. Tenemos aproximadamente 1 minuto para buscar alguna prueba." dijo Rachel comenzando a recorrer el lugar, buscando rápidamente debajo de los cuadros, abriendo los cajones mientras Santana miraba enojada haciendo ruidos, gemidos, y golpeando los almohadones de un enorme sillón.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que ya había recorrido todo y con tiempo de sobra volvió hacia Santana para besar su cuello y esperar que las cámaras volvieran a funcionar, mientras alguien abría la puerta y las descubría en esa posición.

* * *

><p>"Santana, a mi oficina, ahora" dijo S unas dos semanas después.<p>

Rachel y Quinn habían entrado en la mansión de Schuester y habían encontrado todas las pruebas necesarias para que lo atraparan, junto con Hudson, en cualquier lugar del mundo. Obviamente, Santana sabía que no se trataba del tema de Schuester y Hudson por lo que la estaba convocando a su oficina.

"¿Qué sucedió con Rachel?" preguntó S sin dar demasiadas vueltas a la cuestión.

"Pensé que estaba intentando seducirme por una sola noche" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada. Sabía que no serviría dar vueltas al explicarse.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó S

"Porque todos me dijeron que tenía una reputación de jugadora, y que era muy buena en la cama." dijo Santana. "Por lo tanto, pensé que podía acostarme con ella."

"¿Solo por sexo?" preguntó S

"Solo por sexo" dijo Santana. "Realmente estoy arrepentida. Ella me dijo que no me estaba intentando seducir por eso...y yo..."

"¿Quiénes te dijeron todas esas cosas?" preguntó S

Santana dijo los nombres.

"¿Por qué no le preguntaste a la única persona qué podría decirte la verdad?" preguntó S

"¿Quién puede ser?" preguntó la latina

"Yo" dijo Quinn apareciendo por la puerta. "Soy la única persona que realmente sabe como es Rachel."

"Por esa razón Quinn y Rachel siempre trabajaron juntas." dijo S

"Sé que fue muy feo de mi parte decir eso. Pero como también todos decían que tiene esa relación con...Bond" dijo Santana. "Y no me van a decir ahora que Bond tenía esa reputación pero era un santo"

"No, por supuesto. Nadie puede decir eso" dijo S riendo. "¿Sabes algo de Rachel?" agregó mirando a Quinn

"Está de vacaciones, disfrutando de una playa. Sola" dijo Quinn entrando y dejando un sobre.

"¿Tú también?" preguntó S

"No es mi renuncia, si es lo que crees" dijo Quinn

"Entonces ¿qué es?" preguntó S

"Es la solicitud de Brittany para ser considerada como el nuevo 007" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué va a pasar con Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Rachel va a ser mi nueva ayudante. Así que vas a tener que trabajar todos los días con ella. Nos vamos a mudar de piso. Vamos a tener una oficina mucho más grande. Seguirás siendo mi secretaria, pero Rachel va a estar en la oficina de al lado." dijo S mirando a Santana. "Necesito saber si vas a estar segura de querer hacerlo"

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Santana

"¿Sabes que si la lastimas te vas a tener que enfrentar con un 00?" preguntó Quinn

"Probablemente con dos, si su esposa logra entrar" dijo S señalando a Quinn.

"Rachel es más sensible de lo que crees." dijo Quinn. "La lastimó mucho lo que dijiste en la limusina ese día. Así que vas a tener que remar y mucho si quieres algo con ella. Si no lo quieres, por favor, ni te gastes. Porque al final, solo vas a lastimarla."

Santana asintió y se preparó para el nuevo cambio de oficina.

* * *

><p>"Srta. Berry, voy a buscar un café ¿quiere algo?" preguntó Santana asomando su rostro por la puerta de Rachel, que estaba concentrada en unos mapas.<p>

"No gracias" dijo Rachel sin siquiera mirarla.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Rachel había regresado y se habían mudado a otro piso. Tres meses en los que Santana esperaba a Rachel con café todas las mañanas, le dejaba una flor de forma anónima en el escritorio, pequeñas notas pidiéndole perdón, a veces algún que otro chocolate. Pero no parecía hacer nada del lado de la ex agente.

A veces, había sentido que Rachel parecía querer decirle algo, o que había sonreído, pero la noción pasaba demasiado rápido como para que Santana sintiera que era cierto.

Decepcionada se marchó hasta el starbucks más cercano a buscar un café y sentarse a pensar. Parecía que debería comenzar a pensar un ataque más frontal, ya que no estaba funcionando nada.

Cuando su turno terminó ese día, Santana se marchó a su casa cabizbaja y planeando como hacer para conquistar a Rachel Berry.

S&R

Recibió la llamada de S cerca de las 10 de la noche. Su jefa nunca era de llamarla tan tarde, así que la sorprendió. Cuando escuchó lo que ella le pedía, dijo que si e inmediatamente volvió a la oficina.

S&R

"Dijo S que te obligue a marcharte" dijo Santana entrando en la oficina de Rachel. La pequeña morena estaba sentada en su silla, leyendo unos papeles.

"¿Para qué querría marcharme?" preguntó levantando la mirada. Santana tuvo que contenerse, ya que Rachel tenía puestos unos anteojos que la hacían mucho más sexy, el pelo en una cola atada a su costado, y la camisa blanca abierta hasta casi sus pechos.

"No lo sé, pero son órdenes. Después de todo sigue siendo tu jefa" dijo Santana caminando para pararse al lado de Rachel, que solo giró su silla.

"¿Y te mandó a ti para qué?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia arriba. Santana se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había notado lo que ella tenía puesto.

"Para convencerte."

"No hace falta" dijo Rachel

"Y pedirte perdón. Una vez más" dijo Santana

"Pasaron más de... ni siquiera sé de cuanto tiempo" dijo Rachel

"No me importa. Necesito pedirte perdón. Fue un error de mi parte creer que porque todos me dijeron que eras igual a Bond, tenías la misma reputación. Y fue una equivocación de mi parte creer que podíamos tener sexo por una sola noche."

"¿Acaso sabes quién es Bond en mi vida?" preguntó Rachel tratando de levantarse. Pero Santana puso sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña morena.

"No. Porque ni siquiera me dejas preguntarte cosas que no tengan que ver con la oficina" dijo la latina, sentándose encima de la ex agente. Sintió el calor del miembro de Rachel a través de la ropa, pero tenía una misión y era conquistar a esa morena. Para siempre.

"Eso es porque es obvio que no te interesa saber de mi, Santana." dijo Rachel tratando de moverse. Al intentar sacarse a la latina de encima, lo único que hacía era lograr unir sus caderas, encontrando fricción. Por lo tanto decidió quedarse quieta.

"No entiendes nada. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"No sé que quieres que entienda" dijo Rachel

"Cuando entraste ese día en la oficina de S, no podía creer que existiera una mujer tan hermosa. Y después me quedé embobada, pensando en que regresarías. Pero les conté a mis compañeras de almuerzo y ellas me contaron todo eso. Obviamente lo creí, ya que no tenía como hacer para no creerlo. Así que me encerré para no sentir cosas más fuertes por ti. Gran error, porque realmente me gustas." dijo Santana moviendo sus propias caderas, buscando sentir el miembro de Rachel endurecerse.

"Santana...te dije que no soy el tipo de mujer de una sola noche."

"Lo sé. Pero si hubieras estado prestando atención los últimos meses, te hubieras dado cuenta que estaba tratando de llamar tu atención, y no por una sola noche" dijo la latina sacándose la parte superior del vestido negro que tenía puesto. Rachel abrió los ojos ante el corpiño de seda roja que apareció ante ella.

"¿Eso es...seda...roja?" preguntó la agente tragando saliva y moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba.

"Si" dijo Santana saliendo de encima de Rachel y acomodándose el vestido.

"¿Y tienes la parte inferior haciendo juego?" preguntó Rachel

"Si." dijo Santana mirando con una sonrisa a la pequeña morena.

"¿Y no te quieres quedar así descubro que tanto juego hacen?¿Quizás te hayas equivocado?" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y mostrándole a Santana una clara erección.

"Tienes 3 opciones, Rachel." dijo Santana caminando despacio hacia la puerta. "Te puedes quedar aquí trabajando, te puedes ir a tu casa..."

"¿Cuál es la última?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana de forma desesperada.

"La última opción es venir a mi casa, ver que hay debajo de este conjunto de ropa interior de seda roja, y saber que otro tipo de conjuntos de seda hay en mi casa" dijo Santana dejando la oficina y caminando hacia el ascensor.

Mientras lo esperaba, escuchó como Rachel apagaba las luces detrás de ella y se paraba a su lado.

"Me gustó la tercera opción, siempre y cuando haya muchas terceras opciones" dijo Rachel mirándola.

"Muchas terceras opciones." dijo Santana besando a Rachel de improviso y metiéndola en el ascensor apenas abrió la puerta.

S&R

Viajaron en un solo auto, mientras las dos trataban de calmar sus nervios.

"Es mi padre" dijo Rachel de repente, mirando hacia adelante, mientras Santana manejaba.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Santana mirando rápidamente a la ex agente.

"James Bond" dijo Rachel.

"¡Ja!" dijo Santana

"¿Te burlas de mi pero quieres meterme en tu cama?" preguntó Rachel

"Y tu quieres meterme eso" dijo Santana agarrando el miembro de Rachel haciéndola saltar.

"¡Santana! Podrías concentrarte en conducir. Si tanto lo quieres ya me convenciste en la oficina" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es que James Bond es tu padre?" preguntó la latina soltando el miembro de la agente.

"Metió su cosa parecida a la mía en mi madre" dijo Rachel.

"¡Rachel!"

"Lo siento, no entiendo como pretendes que te explique algo tan básico como la reproducción humana y que vamos a realizar en poco tiempo. ¿Tu casa queda cerca?"

"Pero ¿cómo fue que terminaste trabajando para el mismo lugar que él?"

"Por mi pequeña costumbre de hacer volar cosas. Igualmente solo me presente para un puesto de ingeniería, pero papá me recomendó para 00. Junto a Quinn somos las únicas que no pasamos por todos los otros números."

"¿Cómo es que no tienes su apellido?"

"Se lo cambió cuando...renunció."

"Se supone que murió en servicio"

"Si, eso"

"¿Está vivo?"

"Trata de no repetirlo"

"Pero siendo tu padre, tendrías que tener ese tipo de interés sexual. Por lo que dijeron lo digo."

"Mi padre...no...no era como todos decían que era. Además, se acostaba con mujeres que siempre le pudieran servir para los casos y esas cosas. Conmigo...no muchas mujeres se quieren acostar voluntariamente si estoy en una investigación"

"No entiendo porque" dijo la latina. "Aunque yo sabía que tenías esa condición realmente me siento atraída hacia ti. Si, sé que encaré mal la situación cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad, pero fue porque no quería sentirme usada cuando me desecharas."

"Entiendo"

"¿En serio? Porque hace meses que me vengo sintiendo mal por lo de esa noche"

"Creo que fui muy dura estos meses y tus intentos de conquistarme"

"Por lo menos parece que funcionó"

S&R

Las dos pensaron que al entrar se perdería todo tipo de comodidad, pero en el momento en que Santana se puso de frente a Rachel y se sacó el vestido, las dos continuaron con lo que había empezado la latina en la oficina.

Rachel besó a Santana, agarrando su cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo, mientras intentaba caminar hacia el cuarto.

"¿Dónde está el cuarto?" preguntó Rachel besando el cuello de Santana, sintiendo la piel de su cintura en sus dedos.

Santana decidió separarse de la pequeña morena, caminando sensualmente mientras se sacaba el corpiño, sin darse cuenta de que Rachel la seguía, desnudándose también.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Santana se encontró con Rachel semi desnuda. Solo tenía un bóxer negro, que no ocultaba nada de lo que había abajo. Sobre todo porque parecía que era bastante grande.

Santana se acostó despacio en la cama, y Rachel caminó hacia ella, acostándose sobre su cuerpo y siguiendo con los besos.

La latina fue quien decidió que lo que quedaba de ropa interior en ellas era demasiado y mientras Rachel la besaba, y tocaba sus pechos, sacó su bóxer y sus bragas.

Cuando sintió el calor del miembro de Rachel en su entrepierna, gimió intentando pedirle con sus cadera que dirigiera ese pedazo de carne a su interior.

"¿Tienes protección?" preguntó Rachel mordiendo uno de los pezones de Santana.

"Mesa de luz" dijo Santana. "De todos los tamaños"

"¿Tengo que preocuparme que haya de muchos tamaños?" preguntó Rachel deteniéndose de pronto.

Santana la miró a los ojos, y bajó la vista para ver el miembro de la ex agente. No era muy largo, era más largo que el promedio y era bastante ancho, lo cual hizo que tuviera que contener la saliva que quería salir de su boca. Agarró el miembro de Rachel en un de sus manos, pasando la palma y el pulgar por la cabeza, tratando de encontrar lubricación.

"Compro una caja de diferente tamaño todos los días, desde que volviste de tus últimas vacaciones. Nunca supe, hasta ahora el verdadero tamaño, así que no sabía cual podrías llegar a necesitar." dijo Santana mirando como el miembro comenzaba a largar un poco de líquido pre seminal por las administraciones que ella le estaba dando con su mano.

Rachel asintió y como pudo se estiró hasta el cajón de la mesa de luz y comenzó a sacar las cajas de preservativos, tirando varias hasta encontrar una de su tamaño.

Santana vio que le temblaba la mano, así que la hizo acostar en la cama, y abriendo el paquete de un preservativo, lo puso en su boca y con la misma y ayuda de su mano, cubrió el miembro de Rachel. Cuando el preservativo estuvo bien puesto, Santana se acostó sobre la agente y volvió a besarla, mientras la más pequeña de las morenas tomaba el control de nuevo y cambiaba las posiciones.

Rachel llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Santana comenzando a pasar sus dedos por sus labios inferiores, sintiendo que tan húmeda estaba. Supo que no era suficiente y bajó con su boca para estimular el clítoris y su entrada y así lubricar todo lo posible a la latina.

Cuando todo estaba listo, volvió a su lugar y mirando a los profundos ojos marrones de Santana, comenzó a penetrarla con miembro bien despacio.

Gimiendo al sentir cada pared del interior de Santana cerrarse alrededor de su miembro y su calor unirse al de ella, en uno solo que parecía hacer hervir el aire a su alrededor. Si es que pudieran hacerlo hervir.

Cuando Rachel llegó hasta el final de su propio miembro, sintió que más adentro de Santana no podía estar y esperó. Por un lado porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba sexualmente con nadie, y por el otro porque la latina que ahora estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a su intrusión, era producto de muchos de sus sueños eróticos de los últimos meses.

"No creo que dure mucho, Santana" dijo Rachel mientras esperaba la orden de la latina para moverse.

"No te preocupes, nunca..nunca sentí algo así." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo?"

"Algo tocando cada punto de mi interior. Por lo tanto no creo que dure demasiado."

Rachel asintió y siguió esperando, moviéndose despacio, casi imperceptible.

"Puedes moverte más rápido" dijo Santana que en realidad si estaba sintiendo los pequeños movimientos de Rachel.

La pequeña morena asintió y besó a la latina, mientras intentaba controlar a sus caderas.

Santana llevó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Rachel, pero supo que era casi imposible aguantar más tiempo sin explotar a su alrededor, debido a que el orgasmo estaba llegando más rápido de lo que pensaba. La pequeña morena ni siquiera había tenido que estimular su clítoris, porque el miembro incluso era capaz de acariciar el punto nervioso dentro de Santana.

Las uñas de la latina se clavaron en la espalda de Rachel, mientras las dos explotaban (literalmente) a causa del orgasmo.

"Oh, Dios." dijo Santana mientras Rachel salía de su interior.

"¿Dónde está el baño?" preguntó la pequeña morena.

Santana se lo señaló, sabiendo que iba a ir a desechar el preservativo usado.

Cuando Rachel volvió, se sentó en la cama, esperando saber que hacer.

"¿Podrías meterte debajo de las sábanas? Quiero que por lo menos durmamos juntas. Y mañana, hazme recordar de visitar médico y comenzar a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas porque quiero sentir cuando tu semen salga y pinte todo mi interior"

"Esas cosas me las tienes que decir cuando estamos teniendo sexo, no cuando quieres dormir" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina quien las tapó y se quedó mirando el rostro de la agente. Notando por primera vez una cicatriz en el hombro derecho.

"¿Cómo te hiciste eso?"

"¿No recuerdas que era un 00?"

"Eso me recuerda que nunca me respondiste una pregunta..." dijo Santana

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Oh, 31"

"¿31 y ya renunciaste a los 00?"

"Si quieres vuelvo, pero es probable que no vuelva de la siguiente misión. La vida promedio de un 00 está en los 30 años, salvo los de la época de la guerra fría. Más allá de eso, logré pasar en un año la edad promedio, así que puedo sentirme afortunada. Hoy por hoy nos odian más y tienen mejores armas. Con miras mucho más precisas." dijo Rachel

"Bueno, duerme así mañana seguimos hablando." dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la agente y besándola antes de dormirse.

* * *

><p>"Por fin, la tensión sexual entre uds. dos me estaba matando" dijo S entrando en la oficina al día siguiente. Como Santana no estaba en su puesto como todas las mañanas, caminó hacia la oficina de Rachel y las vio besándose.<p>

"Lo siento, S" dijo Rachel

"Na, ni te disculpes. Solo espero que no tengan sexo en las horas de oficina, aunque parezca muy estimulante" dijo S. "Santana, necesito el informe sobre Petra."

"Oh, si. Ya se lo llevo, S" dijo la latina dejando un beso rápido en la agente y corriendo detrás de la gente.

* * *

><p>A pesar del pedido de S las dos morenas solían tener sexo en la oficina.<p>

Como el día en que Santana se cansó y a la hora del almuerzo entró en la oficina de la pequeña morena (su novia oficial después de esa primer noche, porque no se iba a acostar sin un título y se lo dijo cuando se levantaron), cerró la puerta con llave y caminó sensualmente hasta su novia.

Ese día, Santana tenía puesto un traje con pollera, así que se sentó en el escritorio, al frente de Rachel quien la miraba desde su silla, y puso sus pies en los apoyabrazos de la misma.

Rachel solo sonrió y hundió su rostro dentro de la pollera de Santana, sacando previamente su bombacha, y comenzando a lamer y morder los labios inferiores.

Pero Santana no quería que eso pasara, ya que llevaba ya dos semanas con las pastillas anticonceptivas y quería sentir el semen de Rachel en su interior. Aunque le dijera que estaba completamente loca.

Así que metió su mano debajo de la pollera, y agarró con fuerza el cabello de Rachel y tiró hacia atrás haciendo parar a su novia.

Abrió rápidamente el pantalón de Rachel y sacó su miembro ya semi erecto, antes de guiarlo hacia su entrada.

"No quiero que seas suave. Quiero que me des con todo" dijo Rachel dejando el miembro justo en su entrada y pasando sus manos por los hombros de su novia.

Rachel la besó antes de meter su miembro dentro de Santana con un solo movimiento, agarrando a la latina desde las caderas.

Llevó entonces una de sus manos a la nuca de Santana, y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia adentro y hacia afuera de Santana con fuerza. Sentía el escritorio moverse debajo de la latina, sentía la humedad de Santana cubrir su miembro. Sentía esa humedad mezclarse con su líquido pre seminal y sobre todo sentía cada pared de la latina alrededor de su miembro.

Santana besaba a Rachel y gemía casi en un pequeño grito con cada embestida, Rachel sabía que le gustaba que fuera fuerte de vez en cuando, pero su miembro podía llegar a lastimarla. Aunque la latina parecía no importarle.

Con la mano libre, Rachel comenzó a pellizcar el clítoris de Santana y a estimularlo, para finalmente llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Santana besó a Rachel para gritar en su boca cuando el orgasmo la golpeó, cuando sintió cada gota de semen de Rachel pintar su interior y mezclarse con su propio orgasmo, deslizándose por sus paredes interiores hasta poder salir de ahí adentro.

Rachel salió agitada del interior de Santana y sentándose en su silla de nuevo, limpió con su boca toda la entrepierna de su novia, llevándola un nuevo orgasmo, y limpiando de nuevo para que no estuviera incómoda el resto del día.

* * *

><p>El día que S entró en la oficina de Rachel para hablar de un tema de seguridad nacional, y vio a la agente colorada, se dio cuenta de que la oficina necesitaba un cambio.<p>

Aunque no lo vio, sospechó que debajo del escritorio estaba Santana con el miembro de la agente en su boca.

S no era la jefa del MI – 6 por casualidad, ya que había sospechado bastante bien.

Cuando S entró, Santana tenía en su boca la cabeza del miembro de Rachel y estaba estimulando la cabeza con la lengua, mientras disfrutaba el líquido pre seminal, y sus manos estimulaban el resto de la longitud y ancho del miembro hasta hacerla explotar, chupando como si fuera un sorbete y tragando cada gota de semen de su novia.

* * *

><p>Desde ese día en adelante, S envió a Rachel a ocupar su antigua oficina, con Santana como su secretaria y buscó una nueva para si misma.<p>

Después de todo, Rachel era una pieza fundamental para la preparación y planificación de misiones. Convirtiéndose en una pieza fundamental de la agencia, siempre que Santana estuviera a su lado.

Porque desde esa primer noche fueron un equipo invencible.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Estoy aprovechando el momento de inspiración, así que...espero que les esté gustando. _

_Voy a ser cortita, así me voy a dormir porque me quedan dos días más de trabajo...si, el sábado también. O me pongo a jugar con el celu, quien sabe._

_Ah! No, no se me va a hacer costumbre el Faberry, solo lo escribí porque no me podía sacar la idea de la cabeza. Pero si se me va a hacer costumbre el Pezberry, jajaja :P_

_Ahhh...realmente no me importó demasiado lo que hacían Schuester y Finn, solo eran una parte para la trama y además quería meterlos presos. Jajaja_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**lopz:** jajaja, si, no puedo ir a prisión. Sería muy feo para mi. Jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado el riverchele. Realmente fue bastante difícil cerrarlo y hacía mucho que me lo venían pidiendo, además de que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Así que salió eso. Igual son cosas a las que tengo que acostumbrarme. El mate es mate común, aunque dicen que la yerba aumentó, así que veremos que se hace de ahora en más. En realidad creo que lo peligroso es mi mente, jajaja. Demasiado loca está. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! Espero verte pronto!_

_**AndruSol: **voy a tratar de contestar todas. El plato volador no lo puse, porque al final tenía que inventarme nombre para extraterrestres y no quería, jajaja. No, Will no es tan inteligente, por eso es el malo en este one shot, jajaja. También amo la amistad Britchel. Si, sorprende Rachel con sus comentarios en Magia, jajaja creo que Sandro era uno de esos fans que dejan volar mucho la imaginación. En el riverchele tuve que cambiar muchas veces el nombre de Santana y poner Naya. Por suerte anda el buscar en el editor de texto, porque además ponía Rachel en vez de Lea. Así que entiendo si por ahí fueron muy parecidas a mis Racheles y Santanas. Muchas gracias a vos por ponerte al día! Y por leerme y muchas gracias por todas las reviews! Besos Andru!_

_**El: **muchas gracias. Por lo menos quería que el riverchele quedara pasable parece que gusto. Se me complicó, si, pero al terminarlo estaba segura de una cosa...por un tiempo no pienso hacer más riverchele. Jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerme! Saludos!_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Espero que estén bien!_

_Besos, Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	114. 5to Regimiento

**Título: ****Berry, Rachel Berry**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****7,259**

**Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, Quinn Fabray/Brittany Pierce**

**Summary: ****Fue designada al 5to Regimiento de Infantería Femenina para empezar la transición y volver al mundo después de los horrores de la guerra. ¿Cómo enfrenta el hecho de poder tener a todas las mujeres que quiere y a un Capitán que parece no interesarse en ella? G!P Rachel**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****2****8****/06****/2014**

****¡IMPORTANTE!: PELIGRO! ALTA TENSIÓN!****

* * *

><p><span><strong>5to Regimiento<strong>

Cuando la habían enviado a Afganistán a hacerse cargo del 5to regimiento de infantería femenina, Santana sonrió satisfecha.

Las mujeres solían buscar a sus compañeras e incluso a sus superiores cuando estaban muy necesitadas. Y a Santana no le gustaba otra cosa que satisfacer a sus soldados.

Obviamente, había que intentar mantener el orden en el regimiento y a la vez cumplir con las órdenes que le enviaban desde Estados Unidos.

Pero el 5to regimiento de infantería femenina ni siquiera estaba en Afganistán cuando llegó al supuesto lugar de encuentro con el Capitán del regimiento.

Una pequeña morena con el pelo recogido debajo del sombrero, esperaba haciendo la venia. Al acercarse a ella, mientras el avión se movía hacia el hangar pudo ver que era el Capitán del 5to Regimiento.

"Rachel Berry, Capitán, Señor" dijo la morena cuando vio que se trataba de su nuevo Coronel.

Santana devolvió la venia, y le dio la orden de que descanse.

"Santana López. Teniente" agregó mirando a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está el vehículo para el transporte?"

"Teniente, lamento decirle que la enviaron a este lugar como forma de distracción" dijo Rachel con las manos en la espalda, mirando fijamente a su superior.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó mirando nuevamente a su Capitán.

"Verá, como nuestro regimiento está 100% compuesto por mujeres, ni siquiera nos enviaron al campo de batalla" dijo Rachel. "Además de que nuestra instrucción se realizó apuntando a otras cosas"

Santana se acercó más a su Capitán, mirándola con atención, hasta que vio una cicatriz que desaparecía por el cuello del uniforme.

"¿Ud. estuvo en el campo de batalla?" preguntó la latina.

"Si señora" dijo Rachel firmemente.

"Antes de que me cuente la conmovedora historia de su vida, dígame...¿qué seguimos haciendo aquí?" preguntó Santana

"Esperando eso, Coronel" dijo Rachel señalando el cielo, en donde un Black Hawk se acercaba a la pista de aterrizaje para recogerlas.

S&R

Santana sabía que recordaría ese día en el futuro como uno que no tendría una definición exacta. Después de volar dos horas más en el Black Hawk, las dejaron en una pista de aterrizaje en donde un nuevo avión las buscó y las llevó directametne a Suiza.

¿Cómo es que terminarían en Suiza? Se preguntó mirando detenidamente a su Capitán que no parecía distraerse demasiado, salvo para responder algunos mensajes en su celular, o mirar algo durante los viajes.

Cuando bajaron el aeropuerto en Suiza, un auto las estaba esperando y las llevó hasta las afueras de Ginebra a una pequeña casa.

Santana observó atentamente a la mujer que conducía el auto, que se había presentado como Quinn Fabray hablando animadamente con Rachel que iba en el asiento delantero.

"¿Esto que es?" preguntó Santana cuando vio la pequeña construcción.

"Nuestro escondite" dijo Rachel. "Teniente" agregó pidiéndole que pase.

Después de un hall de entrada, Rachel guió a Santana hasta la puerta de lo que parecía un armario. Al abrirlo, era simplemente eso, un armario. Pero el Capitán agarró el saco más feo que Santana había visto en su vida y puso una mano en el bolsillo. Después de unos minutos, la pared trasera del armario se hundió y dejó paso a unas escaleras iluminadas.

"Después de ud. Teniente" dijo Rachel señalando las escaleras.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" preguntó Santana bajando despacio.

"Es una instalación secreta del Ejército de los Estados Unidos. Conocido como el 5to Regimiento de Infantería Femenina, en realidad es una sección dedicada a interceptar todas las comunicaciones de personas de interés" dijo Rachel bajando detrás de ella, admirando el trasero de su nueva Teniente.

"Me dijeron..." dijo Santana

"Le dijeron que somos un regimiento que ayuda a salvar muchas vidas y es cierto. Solemos anunciar de los ataques a nuestros pelotones antes de que sucedan, por lo cual muy pocas veces los han agarrado por sorpresa. También revisamos imágenes satelitales. Tenía que decir eso en realidad" dijo Rachel.

Habían llegado a una puerta que no parecía tener ni cerraduras ni pasaporte.

"Disculpe, Teniente" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en su hombro para entrar en ese espacio entre la latina y la pared. "Esto tiene un pequeño truco, en cuanto establezcamos sus datos, va a poder usarlo." agregó metiendo la mano de lleno en la pared. Era un espacio que había llamado la atención de Santana porque parecía mal pintado, pero en realidad era un lector de huellas digitales disfrazado.

La puerta se abrió corriéndose a un costado, y Rachel le hizo una nueva seña para que camine.

"Esta es la zona de descanso, generalmente" dijo Rachel mostrando un gran salón en donde dos mujeres con sus uniformes de soldado estaban jugando a la play station, y otras dos estaban discutiendo en un juego de sillones. Santana se dio cuenta que solo este lugar parecía tan grande como la casa en la superficie.

"Quiero conocer al regimiento" dijo Santana

"Seguramente las conocerá al pasar el día, Teniente. No va a haber problema con eso. Todas en este momento están durmiendo, salvo quienes tienen guardias" dijo Rachel

"Además, que están haciendo otras cosas" dijo Quinn apareciendo al lado de ambas morenas.

"Fabray, ¿qué le dije de decir cosas que nos hagan quedar mal al frente de nuestra nueva Teniente en las primeras 24 horas?" dijo Rachel y Santana pensó que la estaba retando. Pero Quinn solo sacudió su cabeza y siguió de largo.

"Si me necesita, Coronel, sabe donde encontrarme" dijo Quinn desapareciendo en otra puerta.

"Por esa puerta se va a la zona de las habitaciones, después la voy a guiar a la suya, Teniente" dijo Rachel. "Sus pertenencias ya se encuentran ahí."

"No es que tuviera demasiado" dijo Santana

"¿Estuvo en batalla?" preguntó Rachel

"Si." dijo Santana y su Capitán solo asintió.

"Esta es la zona de trabajo." dijo Rachel pasando por unos enormes laboratorios vidriados. "Igualmente en cada zona de trabajo hay acceso a las habitaciones. Esos enormes paneles blancos es en donde cada una anota sus turnos y sus días de guardia, incluso sus días libres." agregó señalando mientras Santana asentía. "En esta zona tratamos el tema de urgencias." dijo ya mostrando dos pequeñas salas de reuniones, también con pantallas de televisión y computadoras. "Generalmente se comunica lo que parece sospechoso a nuestros superiores en la CIA"

"¿En dónde?" preguntó Santana deteniendo a su Capitán.

"Escuchó bien, Teniente." dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Pero no sabía nada." dijo Santana

"Supongo que le comunicarán todo a su debido tiempo. Después de todo, desde el momento en que puso un pie en estas instalaciones se convirtió en nuestro superior, Teniente" dijo Rachel

Santana asintió y siguió a su Capitán quien seguía mostrándole el lugar hasta llegar a su oficina.

"Como yo soy su segunda al mando, esta es mi oficina." dijo Rachel señalando una pequeña oficina, con una vista hermosa. "Es una gran pantalla, no se preocupe." agregó al ver el rostro de la Teniente. " Y al fondo del pasillo está la suya" agregó señalando. "Igualmente no vamos a poder entrar hasta que ud. guarde sus huellas digitales y nos envíen desde Washington sus códigos de seguridad."

"Que raro que no los tienen todavía" dijo Santana

"Seguramente ya llegaron, pero hay una sola persona en guardia con Washington y debe haber introducido todos los datos en nuestra computadora." dijo Rachel. "Solo faltaría poder obtener sus huellas digitales y un poco de sangre, y listo."

"¿Podríamos hacer eso así me voy a descansar?" preguntó Santana con tono ofendido.

Rachel asintió y la guió hacia la única parte de las instalaciones que todavía no le había mostrado y era la parte de enfermería, en donde Quinn Fabray ya estaba esperando con un lector de huellas manual.

Cuando Santana terminó, notó que Fabray miraba a Rachel de forma interrogativa y siguió a su Capitán con muchas preguntas en su mente.

"¿Qué tan peligroso es este trabajo?" preguntó Santana mientras Rachel la llevaba a su cuarto.

"No demasiado. A través del tiempo el Regimiento se convirtió en una sección super secreta con agentes capaces de hacer tareas de campo. Hay muchas de nosotras sueltas en el mundo y si se las necesita, se les envía los códigos necesarios." dijo Rachel

"Para ser Capitán, es muy poco halagador que ud. siga aquí" dijo Santana

"Eso es porque es el único lugar al que me podían enviar después de mi última visita al campo de batalla" dijo Rachel sonriendo tristemente. "Esta es su habitación. Buenas noches"

Y dando media vuelta se alejó rumbo a la punta del pasillo en donde Fabray la estaba esperando.

* * *

><p>Por eso cuatro meses después, cuando Santana tenía las piernas abiertas de una de sus nuevas soldados en su escritorio y su lengua entraba y salía de ella mientras la hacía gemir de placer al estimular su clítoris, se sorprendió cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando paso a una muy apurada Rachel Berry.<p>

"Disculpe Teniente" dijo Rachel haciendo la venia, ignorando a la mujer desnuda sobre el escritorio y a su Teniente semi desnuda en su silla. "Hay una urgencia."

"Ya voy" dijo Santana. "Puede retirarse" agregó mientras volvía a concentrarse en el soldado.

Pero su ya voy, se convirtió en una hora y cuando apareció por la sala de reuniones para las urgencias, pudo notar que todos se estaban marchando.

"Berry" dijo entrando y haciendo que su Capitán se pusiera firme esperando sus palabras. "¿Dónde está la urgencia?"

"Ya fue resuelta, Teniente. Disculpe ud. si utilicé su código de seguridad para las órdenes, pero era cuestión de vida o muerte." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana y Rachel señaló la carpeta que había en el escritorio. Tenía un par de fotos impresas y una tarjeta de memoria.

"Lo siento, Teniente. Pero si ud. demoraba dos minutos más nos iban a comunicar con el presidente. Y no quería crearle a ud. problemas. Así que abandoné la sala y volví haciendo como que volvía de su oficina y dije que me había dado el código y que estaba al tanto de todo." dijo Rachel

"Puede retirarse" dijo Santana escuchando las palabras de su Capitán y agarrando la tarjeta de memoria para introducirla en la televisión y ver de que se trataba todo.

* * *

><p>No solo fue perderse esa urgencia militar, sino que ya se le habían acabado casi todas las mujeres del regimiento, que hicieron que Santana no quisiera acostarse con ninguna más, y empezara a sufrir algo de abstinencia.<p>

Igualmente parecía que Rachel Berry, su Capitán, no tenía ningún interés en ella.

O que Quinn Fabray parecía muy satisfecha siempre rondando cerca de Rachel.

Lo cual hacía que Santana se diera cuenta que eran dos de las cuatro personas con las que no se había acostado en todo el regimiento.

Igualmente se dijo que necesitaba ver bien los informes de cada una de las soldados del regimiento. Generalmente los había leído para aprenderse su nombre antes de acostarse con ellas.

Y como no podía acostarse con más de sus soldados, por las dudas que una nueva urgencia aparezca, tan importante como la anterior, se dedicó a leer los expedientes de las personas que tenía a cargo.

S&R

Como siempre, Rachel golpeó la puerta y esperó la orden de su Teniente para entrar. Desde el día de la urgencia y casi la aparición del presidente, Santana estaba como enojada.

Incluso muchas de sus compañeras en el regimiento estaban como consternadas porque habían dicho que el sexo con la Teniente era muy bueno.

Rachel, mientras tanto, solo tenía una compañera para acostarse y era su mano. Desde que Quinn había conocido a un hombre en Ginebra en sus días libres, y habían comenzado una relación.

Amaba a Quinn, de muchas formas, pero sabía que ese hombre la estaba haciendo feliz. Demasiado feliz como para querer poner en peligro su nueva relación.

Por lo tanto, no insistió demasiado. Quinn era la única que se acostaba con ella a pesar de que no era 100% mujer, así que no podía pedirle demasiado a la rubia.

Cuando la Teniente le dijo que pase, Rachel suspiró. No había sido su culpa lo de la urgencia. Incluso cuando le preguntaron desde Washington, Rachel dijo que la Teniente se encontraba indispuesta físicamente para levantarse de la cama. Santana fue puesta al tanto de esta respuesta y Quinn, también dio la misma versión que la Capitán. Pero parecía que a pesar de que desde Washington no habían dicho nada malo con respecto a Santana, la latina se había enojado con su segunda al mando.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Santana cuando vio entrar a Rachel.

La pequeña morena hizo la venia y miró la pantalla.

"Eso es un camión de suministros." dijo Rachel

"¿Y hacia donde está yendo?" preguntó la Teniente

"No sabría decirle. Ya que no sé en que país nos encontramos" dijo Rachel mirando la pantalla.

"No eres tan inteligente, después de todo" dijo Santana

"Teniente, hay maneras más fáciles de sacarme de este lugar en vez de querer hacerme la situación complicada" dijo Rachel de repente. Esa era otra forma que tenía Santana de demostrar que estaba enojada por lo de la urgencia o estaba frustrada sexualmente. Desde que todo había pasado Santana parecía querer demostrar que Rachel no eran tan inteligente como se había planteado desde el comienzo. Diciendo cosas al frente del regimiento para hacerla quedar mal, como la que ahora estaba haciendo en privado.

"No es eso" dijo Santana mirando a su Capitán sorprendida. Rachel no solía reaccionar como un soldado que ha sido acusada injustamente.

"No entiendo su punto de vista, Teniente. Pero tiene varias formas de decir que he hecho las cosas mal. Viendo que sus quejas hacia mi aumentan día a día, mi recomendación sería que ud. hiciera las quejas en forma escrita..." comenzó a decir Rachel pero fue silenciada por una boca sobre la suya.

"Cierre la boca, Capitán" dijo Santana al separarse de ella.

"Si, señor" dijo Rachel siempre firme contra la puerta.

"¿Quiere decirme por qué un soldado con todas las condecoraciones que ud. tiene termina en este lugar?" preguntó Santana volviendo a su lugar en el escritorio.

En ese momento Rachel se dio cuenta cual era el verdadero problema que su Teniente tenía con ella. Atracción. Pura y simple atracción. Rachel se dio cuenta en ese momento que su Teniente no había leído bien su expediente.

"No puedo volver al campo de batalla. No quería volver al mundo real después de mi última incursión al campo de batalla. Así que el gobierno me ofreció este puesto." dijo Rachel. "Acepté sin dudarlo, después de todo para el momento en que yo vine estaba lleno de soldados que también buscaban una forma de volver al mundo sin ganas de hacerlo de golpe."

"¿Podrías sentarte?" preguntó Santana

"Teniente, no sé realmente que es lo que ud. está esperando de mi" dijo Rachel.

"Siempre me llamó la atención esa extraña relación que tienes con Quinn. Ahora me entero que en cada viaje luchaste junto a ella." dijo Santana

"Teniente. Voy a retirarme. Tengo una guardia que cumplir y no puedo estar aquí, escuchando cosas sin sentido de su parte" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y dejando la oficina.

"¿Qué hice mal?" se preguntó Santana mirando partir a su Capitán.

Recordando todo el mes que había pasado, asintió al darse cuenta de que había enfrentado toda la situación mal. Porque primero, la falta de sexo le hizo notar que fue cada vez que la Capitán la hizo enojar o le dijo algo que su mente transmitió erróneamente que terminó acostándose con los otros soldados.

Y cuando sucedió lo de la urgencia, fue la falta de reacción de su Capitán lo que hizo que no se apurara en terminar.

* * *

><p>Santana se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando cuando vio a Quinn Fabray caminar distraída por los pasillos. Se acercó despacio a ella pero se detuvo cuando la vio entrar en el cuarto de Rachel. Sobre todo porque quería escuchar.<p>

"¿Estás segura?" preguntaba Rachel de repente.

"No quiero que nazca en este lugar. Y no quiero que él piense que algún día me van a enviar de nuevo al campo de batalla." dijo Quinn.

"¿Cómo fue que...? Siempre fuiste tan cuidadosa..." dijo Rachel

"Me dejaba llevar por la pasión con él. Realmente...muchas veces...bueno..." dijo Quinn

"Si. No quiero escucharlo demasiado." dijo Rachel aunque no parecía enojada.

"Quiero que lo conozcas." dijo Quinn "Después de todo serás la madrina de la boda, y del bebé"

"¿Estás loca?¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso al pequeño qué viene en camino?" preguntó Rachel.

En ese momento, Santana que no entendía demasiado todavía la relación entre su Capitán y Quinn Fabray se asomó y las vio abrazándose.

"Vas a tener que encontrar a alguien que te ayude con eso" dijo Quinn

"Mi mano está haciendo un buen trabajo." dijo Rachel

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Quinn

"Hasta que encuentre a alguien que te reemplace."

"Eso puede suceder ¿cuándo? Recuerda que Brittany está dispuesta a reemplazarme después de que lo vio." dijo Quinn

"No quiero que sea algo así para sacar la molestia, Quinn" dijo Rachel

Santana se preguntaba que habría visto Brittany y decidió ver a que hora tenía descanso mencionada rubia.

S&R

"¿Vamos a tener sexo?" preguntó Brittany apenas entró en la oficina de la Teniente. "Todas dicen que cuando ud. nos llama a este lugar es para tener sexo"

"No." dijo Santana que todavía no le encontraba la vuelta a la alegre rubia.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Brittany. "Porque igualmente, aunque ud. quisiera tener sexo, debo decirle que no soy de ese tipo. Lo intenté. Quinn es muy buena. Pero...solo fue para experimentar."

"Entonces si no eres de ese tipo, como dijiste, ¿cuál es tu interés en Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Ud. debería saberlo. Está todo escrito en el expediente" dijo Brittany

"Pensé que era más rápido preguntarte"

"No."

"¿No?"

"No es más rápido preguntarme"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Rachel es mi superior, y ella me pidió que no dijera nada. Y cuando supo que al pedirme no serviría de nada, me dio la orden."

"¿Sabe que yo puedo revocar cualquier orden que dé Rachel?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi rango es superior"

"Oh..."

"Entonces le ordeno que me diga que es lo que sabe de Rachel Berry y que es distinta de las demás"

"Rachel tiene un pene."

"No es posible"

"Si lo es. Yo lo vi. Cuando se lo estaba metiendo a Quinn."

"Puede irse" dijo Santana confundida, buscando nuevamente el expediente de Rachel. "Le doy la orden de que no diga ni una palabra de lo que me acaba de decir"

"De acuerdo" dijo Brittany dejando alegremente la oficina. "Pero tampoco voy a decir que tuvimos sexo."

* * *

><p>"Teniente" dijo Rachel esperando que Santana le dijera que pase al día siguiente.<p>

"Capitán" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie, olvidándose de cerrar el expediente de la pequeña morena que tenía al frente.

"Le van a traer el desayuno. Dicen que pasó toda la noche aquí adentro" dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia adelante y dejando una hoja impresa.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Santana

"Es una copia dura de una renuncia que salió rumbo a Washington por medios electrónicos hace aproximadamente 5 minutos"

"¿No tendría que haberla traído antes?"

"No sabía que ud. todavía estaba aquí Teniente. Además, es mandatorio primero enviar la renuncia a nuestros altos mandos, y en el periodo de tiempo inmediato presentarle la renuncia a nuestro oficial superior. En el caso del soldado que presenta dicha renuncia, su oficial inmediato superior soy yo. Y por lo tanto, a pesar de que yo puedo aprobarla o no, se la traigo a ud. porque en este aspecto tengo involucrados deseos personales para darle una salida afirmativa." dijo Rachel siempre firme.

Santana pudo ver que la Capitán se había dado cuenta de que era lo que la había mantenido despierta toda la noche intentando descubrir.

"De acuerdo. Puede retirarse" dijo Santana agarrando la renuncia.

"¿Puedo decirle algo antes?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Si" dijo Santana

"Lo que busca, está en el informe médico. La próxima vez, además, que interrogue a Brittany dígale el significado de la orden. Porque si no es algo de naturaleza militar, Brittany no lo considera una orden a no ser que se trate de una amiga." dijo Rachel haciendo la venia y dejando la oficina de la Teniente.

Santana esperó que Rachel estuviera afuera de su oficina, y buscó el expediente médico. Ahí pudo leer que Rachel Berry era intersexual, teniendo bastante más desarrollado el sistema reproductor masculino que el femenino.

* * *

><p>A partir de ese día comenzó lo que la Teniente López llamaría en su cabeza el mes de la vergüenza.<p>

Primero pasó una semana tratando de no mirar (sin tener éxito) la entrepierna de su Capitán y terminaba hablándole a esa parte del cuerpo y no a los ojos. Al octavo día, Rachel solo intentaba comunicarse con Santana a través del sistema de intercomunicación que había en la instalación.

Después de ese día, Santana pasó a intentar tocar "accidentalmente" el miembro de la Capitán. Pero parecía que no encontraba una forma no obvia de hacerlo. Y cada vez que logró hacer contacto, era por una caída y directamente con el total de su mano en el miembro de Rachel.

Cuando esa semana terminó, Rachel evitaba acercarse a menos de cinco metros de su Teniente por las dudas que algún nuevo accidente terminara mostrando su miembro a todo el regimiento, lo cual haría mucho más complicada su estadía dentro del mismo.

La tercer semana comenzó un poco más tranquila, ya que fue el día que Quinn Fabray se despedía definitivamente de todas sus compañeras, prometiéndoles a la mayoría una invitación para la boda, a sabiendas de que no todas podrían salir el mismo día.

Santana entró en una etapa que llamó a si misma de "celos" ya que no podía ir caminando por la zona de las habitaciones y no abrir las puertas (que estaban obligadas a mantener sin llave) al escuchar sonidos sexuales. Por lo tanto, interrumpió en varias habitaciones, pensando que estaban acostándose con su Capitán, quien al final de todo siempre se encontraba lejos de los actos sexuales entre sus soldados.

Por último, durante una semana intentó poner su propio día libre en el mismo que Rachel tenía. Obviamente era casi imposible, ya que su Capitán y con el sentido del deber que tenía, cambiaba su día libre al ver el de la Teniente para que el regimiento no quede sin un superior a cargo.

Santana sabía bien que la mejor semana que tuvo fue la última. Rachel la había visto tan cansada y deprimida por su actitud que comenzó a acercarse despacio y le preguntaba varias veces como estaba.

* * *

><p>El día que Quinn Fabray fue a las instalaciones a visitar, Santana tuvo un ojo especial sobre ella. No podía dejar que apareciera por la habitación de su Capitán a recordar ciertos momentos. Sobre todo porque parecía completamente insatisfecha. No es que Santana hubiera tenido algún tipo de satisfacción en los últimos cuatro meses, o cinco, ya estaba perdida.<p>

Así que cuando en un momento escuchó a Quinn Fabray decir: oh, si, ahí me gusta. Si. Me encanta, Rachel. Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de su Capitán para encontrar una sesión de masajes.

"El embarazo me está haciendo contracturar mucho" explicó Quinn poniéndose de pie.

"Mantengan la maldita puerta abierta" dijo Santana dando media vuelta.

Alcanzó escuchar entonces a la visitante preguntar que era lo que pasaba con la Teniente. Y la respuesta de Rachel Berry le molestó: "No sé si está necesitando un orgasmo. Hace bastante que no escucho a las soldados contar sus experiencias sexuales con ella"

Santana decidió que no importaba como, su próximo orgasmo sería otorgado por su Capitán.

* * *

><p>"Disculpe, Teniente" dijo Rachel entrando en su oficina, después de golpear la puerta y esperar la orden de adelante.<p>

"¿Qué necesita, Capitán?" preguntó Santana reclinándose en su asiento y mostrando que su camisa reglamentaria estaba desabrochada en dos botones más de lo normal. Dejando a la vista gran parte de su corpiño.

"Necesitamos hablar de los turnos...para las fiestas" dijo Rachel mirando el escote de su Teniente y sacando la vista rápidamente. Aunque no tan rápido como para que Santana no sonría al ver que había llamado su atención.

"¿Fiestas?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Navidad y Año Nuevo. Más de la mitad del Regimiento ha pedido esa semana libre." dijo Rachel

"¿Tú qué opinas?" preguntó Santana.

"No lo sé. No es normal que la actividad terrorista o militar descienda." dijo Rachel

"¿Podrías sentarte?"preguntó Santana que le molestaba que su Capitán estuviera siempre de pie en su oficina. Al ver que estaba dudando, agregó. "Es una orden"

Rachel se sentó, dejando la tablet que tenía en sus manos en el escritorio adelante de ella.

"¿Qué necesitas que haga?" preguntó Santana jugando con el cuello de su camisa abriendo a veces más su escote, ante la mirada fija de su Capitán, en ese exacto lugar.

"Necesito que autorice, si considera pertinente, la mayoría de estos días libres." dijo Rachel utilizando la tablet y mostrándole a su Teniente.

Santana agarró la tablet y comenzó a pasar por todos los expedientes, en donde se detallaban los días libres que habían solicitado en diciembre.

"Se pueden llegar a organizar los turnos con las que quedaríamos" dijo Rachel

"¿Tú te quedas?" preguntó Santana interesada, mientras estiraba una de sus piernas y la lograba ubicar entre las piernas de su Capitán.

"Si." dijo Rachel.

"Igualmente pediste el día de Año Nuevo libre" dijo Santana deteniéndose justo en la imagen de su Capitán, cuando su pie logró hacer contacto con uno de los muslos de ella.

"Teniente..." dijo Rachel poniendo una mano sobre el pie de Santana.

"Es una orden que te quedes donde estás y que no interfieras en mis asuntos" dijo la latina mirándola fijamente.

Rachel se enderezó, soltando el pie de Santana y esperando. Sabía hacia donde quería llegar su Teniente.

"¿Y por qué no irías a tu casa para Navidad?" preguntó Santana logrando llegar en ese momento con su pie al lugar al que quería llegar. Sonrió al sentir el bulto comenzar a endurecerse mientras hacía un poco de presión con su pie y lo movía de arriba a abajo.

Rachel aclaró su garganta al sentir en si misma comenzar a sentir el placer y el calor comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo hasta ubicarse en su miembro.

"Contéstame la pregunta" dijo Santana haciendo más presión en el miembro de la pequeña morena.

"No tengo a nadie con quien pasar esas fiestas, Teniente" dijo Rachel y sintió de inmediato como por alguna razón, Santana detenía sus administraciones en su miembro.

"¿Y en año nuevo, entonces?" preguntó la Teniente

"Quinn vive ahora en la ciudad, así que me invitó a pasar esa noche con ella y su futuro marido" dijo Rachel.

"Quinn Fabray" repitió Santana pasando de nuevo las imágenes que tenía en la tablet, y volviendo a presionar el miembro de su Capitán. "¿Hay que organizar todas esas maniobras de distracción como hicieron conmigo?"

"No, señora" dijo Rachel tratando de contener un gemido, porque a causa de todo el tiempo que hacía que no se acostaba con Quinn, Santana sabía manejar muy bien su pie, y sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría a causa de sus suministros.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque viajarían a su casa como civiles, sin ningún tipo de conexión con el Ejército." dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué mas tengo que hacer?" preguntó Santana observando detenidamente ahora a su Capitán. Deseaba volver a besar esos labios rojos que ahora estaban siendo mordidos y mojados por su propia dueña, tratando de contenerse de gemir. Sabía que ese rubor, casi rojo que cubría su rostro era a causa del placer y que no quería demostrarle que estaba siendo agradable.

"Coordinar los turnos con aquellas que se queden. Igualmente todavía falta tiempo para que muchas más se anoten." dijo Rachel

"¿Cuánta gente hace falta para que todo esto...funcione sin necesidad de prohibirle a todas que viajen?" preguntó Santana

"Aproximadamente unas 10 personas dispuestas a dormir lo mínimo, Teniente" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo. Veremos con el paso de la semana. ¿Has terminado?" preguntó Santana y su Capitán sabía bien que no se refería a lo que habían hablado, sino a lo que estaba pasando debajo del escritorio.

"No" dijo Rachel. "Pero necesito marcharme, si a ud. no le molesta, Señora"

Santana se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta, y sacó despacio su pie de la entrepierna de Rachel.

"Puedes retirarte" dijo mirando como su Capitán asentía y se ponía de pie, con la erección descubierta y se detenía en la puerta. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Estoy...intentando calmarme, Señora" dijo Rachel. "No conocen esto, ahí afuera"

Santana sabía que era su oportunidad, y se levantó rápidamente parándose al frente de su Capitán. Mirándola a los ojos, volvió a repetir ese beso, sonriendo porque está vez Rachel respondía.

"¿Vas a poder calmarte?" preguntó Santana separándose despacio y acariciando el rostro de Rachel con una mano.

"No creo" dijo Rachel viendo como la latina se arrodillaba rápidamente al frente de ella al escuchar su respuesta, y comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón. "Teniente, no" agregó al ver esto, tratando de que su superior se levante.

"Soy la culpable, tengo que resolver esta situación" dijo Santana sacando finalmente el miembro de su Capitán de su confinamiento. Miró a Rachel y le guiño el ojo antes de meter parte del miembro en su boca y la otra parte la agarró con una mano.

"Teniente, deme su mano" dijo Rachel sintiendo que la mano que estaba agarrando su miembro no estaba lo suficientemente lubricada y le estaba haciendo doler. Santana así lo hizo y miró atenta, aún con el pene de la pequeña morena en su boca, como Rachel agarraba la mano y pasaba su lengua repetidas veces por la palma. Después devolvió la mano a su lugar alrededor de su pene, y esperó. "Así está mejor" agregó cuando su Teniente siguió con lo que había empezado.

Rachel no iba a durar mucho y lo sabía. Después del pie excitándola en el escritorio, había pedido retirarse simplemente para poder terminar.

"Teniente, es mejor que se corra" dijo Rachel sintiéndo claramente los signos de su orgasmo acercarse. Y Santana solo agarró el trasero de su Capitán con su mano libre para que no se alejara y terminara en su boca.

Rachel, para sorpresa de su Teniente, no emitió ningún gemido demasiado ruidoso cuando terminó, simplemente dijo que ya llegaba y su líquido entró en la boca y garganta de Santana, llenando a la latina de calor.

Cuando la Teniente sacó de su boca el miembro, ahora flácido de su Capitán, comenzó a arreglar la parte inferior de su uniforme, notando una nueva cicatriz.

"Déjeme, yo puedo hacerlo, Señor" dijo Rachel.

"Estuviste llamándome señora hace un rato" dijo Santana poniéndose nuevamente de pie y volviendo a besar a su Capitán.

"Me confunde. Señor. Señora" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada cada vez que sus ojos hacían contacto.

"A mi me confundes desde que llegué a este lugar." dijo Santana besándola una vez más y haciéndose a un costado.

"A mi también" dijo Rachel confesando por primera vez en voz alta y tanto para ella misma como para su Teniente que la latina había entrado en su cabeza. "¿Cuándo hablaremos...?"

"Esta noche. Cuando pueda voy a ir a su habitación, Capitán" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Rachel asintió y sonrió, girando su rostro para besar una vez más a Santana antes de marcharse.

S&R

Cuando ya todos los miembros del 5to Regimiento estaban acostados, menos aquellos que tenían guardias, Santana atravesó la poca distancia que la separaba de la habitación de su Capitán y entró prácticamente sin golpear.

Rachel esperaba firmemente.

Santana sonrió y se acostó en el catre de su Capitán, esperando que ella hiciera el movimiento esta vez.

"Tengo...tengo un problema con...la intimidad" dijo Rachel despacio, acercándose a su Teniente y comenzando a desabrochar, primero la chaqueta del uniforme y después la camisa.

"Si es por cicatrices, yo también" dijo Santana agarrando las manos de Rachel y terminando ella misma de desabrochar su camisa. Dejó todo su estómago expuesto y Rachel pudo ver varias heridas en el mismo.

"Una bomba estalló cuando estábamos en movimiento. Bajé del camión y comencé a arrastrarme a un sitió seguro. Giré para ver quien más había sobrevivido y estalló otra bomba más a pocos metros. Se me clavaron esquirlas y pedazos del terreno. Me alcanzaron las llamas." agregó mirando su estómago.

Rachel decidió sacarse ella misma su ropa. Y mostrarle a Santana, despacio, sus propias heridas.

"Las de quemadura fueron de un incendio, en el que me metí a una casa en llamas al salvar a un niño. Era una trampa, el niño era una grabación. Salí atravesando una ventana. La otra, fue por un iraquí que logró meterse en nuestro campamento. Nosotros regresábamos de una inspección y nos atacó a disparos. No se dio cuenta de que también debería haberse llevado un par de cargadores, así que cuando se le acabaron las balas, algunos de los nuestros intentaron detenerlo. Un compañero y yo, nos habíamos acercado a él por detrás, sin armas para no hacer ruido, y él comenzó a blandir un sable de un lado al otro. Cuando yo ataqué, logró derribarme y me hizo todo este tajo. Incluso penetró en mi pulmón. Por esa razón no puedo volver al campo de batalla" dijo Rachel quedando completamente desnuda al frente de ella.

"Mi Capitán" dijo Santana. No sonó condescendiente, ni reconfortante. Santana lo dijo de la única forma que podía decirlo y no podía demostrar que no sentía tremenda atracción por la persona que tenía en frente.

Se levantó del catre sacándose el pantalón de su uniforme en el proceso, y caminó hacia Rachel cuando finalmente estuvo desnuda.

"Mi Teniente" dijo Rachel cuando sintió a Santana unir los dos cuerpos agarrando el suyo desde la cintura.

Se besaron de inmediato, dejando que las manos de la otra recorrieran cada pedazo de su cuerpo y acariciaran esas heridas. Ambas sabían que salir al mundo fuera de una trinchera no era solo una cuestión difícil por las heridas físicas, había muchas cosas que habían presenciado que era lo que las mantenía en unas instalaciones militares escondidas en Suiza.

Santana giró a Rachel y la empujó hacia el catre, cuando consideró que su tiempo de pie había sido demasiado. Las dos cayeron con un ruido que si alguien había escuchado seguramente les llamaría la atención.

La latina quedó sentada sobre la cintura de su Capitán, atacando su boca de inmediato y recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

Quizás, necesitaría mucho más tiempo para este momento, pero Santana estaba todavía demasiado húmeda, por no decir que estaba muy mojada, desde el momento en su oficina de la tarde. Así que cuando finalmente sintió que el miembro de su Capitán estaba listo, lo agarró con su mano y ubicó en su entrada, casi sin lubricarlo.

"Espere...Teniente...soy fértil" dijo Rachel cerrando sus ojos al sentir el primer tramo del interior de Santana rodear la cabeza de su miembro.

"No puedo perder tiempo esperando que te protejas" dijo Santana clavándose con un solo movimiento todo el miembro de Rachel dentro de ella.

La más pequeña de las morenas quedó un poco confundida, hasta que perdió todo tipo de pensamiento racional cuando sintió lo más profundo del interior de la Teniente.

Los pechos de Santana rebotaban cada vez que subía y bajaba sobre el miembro de Rachel, así como la respiración de las dos aumentaba mientras el placer se acercaba más y más a su final.

Rachel se sentó mientras con su boca rodeaba uno de los pechos de Santana y sus manos se ubicaban en la cintura de su Teniente para aumentar la velocidad de su embestida.

Santana no parecía ser una mujer silenciosa, y Rachel lo descubrió cuando sintió que el tono de los gritos de su Teniente podían llegar a despertar a alguien. Así que llevó una de sus manos a la nuca y la besó mientras Santana explotaba alrededor de su miembro y ella rogaba aguantar hasta poder salir.

Sabía que no terminar dentro de su Teniente no era una medida anticonceptiva segura, pero no quería que Santana sintiera que no le importaba ese momento.

Cuando Rachel acostó a Santana y comenzó a salir de ella, aguantando con pocas fuerzas su propio orgasmo, Santana rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y la obligó a terminar dentro de ella.

* * *

><p>Después de esa noche, Santana y Rachel comenzaron a tener una relación un poco más normal mientras se encontraban de puertas adentro.<p>

Rachel había dejado un uniforme en la habitación de Santana y la latina uno en la de su Capitán, ya que solían intercambiar noches en las habitaciones.

La de Santana tenía un escritorio de madera maciza, no como el de Rachel que parecía querer quebrarse cada vez que uno lo mirara demasiado fuerte. Por lo tanto comenzaron a tener sexo en cada uno de los lugares en los que no podían ser descubiertas durante más de dos meses. Pasando así las fiestas juntas, y una escena de celos de Santana cuando Rachel volvió de su día libre de Año Nuevo.

Mientras tanto, lograron hablar de sus cosas. Como por ejemplo, la forma en que Santana se dio cuenta de que sentía atracción por Rachel y que casi había puesto en juego su carrera cuando no fue a esa urgencia por querer hacer enojar a la pequeña morena.

O las veces que Rachel ignoró demasiadas cosas, como por ejemplo, ver a su Teniente con su cara entre las piernas de una de los soldados haciéndola disfrutar.

Lo que no se hablaba demasiado era de sentimientos. O de tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando se acercaban los 6 meses de su relación, Santana había salido en licencia por dos semanas, para volver seria a las instalaciones.<p>

Esa noche, se acercó a la habitación de su Capitán, y golpeó despacio antes de entrar y encontrarla desnuda.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel demostrando genuino interés en saber.

"Estuve con mi familia" dijo Santana desnudándose al frente de ella y acostándose a su lado. Lo que debía decir, debía decirlo teniendo a la pequeña morena dentro de ella.

Cuando Rachel la penetró, las dos se perdieron en ese mundo de placer que solía envolverlas cuando estaban juntas y Santana solo podía pensar en estar con ella una vez más.

Cuando las dos terminaron, Santana se quedó acariciando la cicatriz de Rachel.

"¿Estás bien?" volvió a preguntar Rachel.

"Tengo que irme" dijo Santana.

Solo obtuvo como respuesta la fuerza de Rachel llevándola hacia ella. Sabía que significaba salir de visita. En algún momento tendrían una sesión psiquiátrica para descubrir si el soldado estaba o no listo para salir al mundo. Sabía muy bien que eso, además del embarazo, era lo que había hecho a Quinn salir de las instalaciones y quedarse con la persona que había amado.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Rachel

"En dos semanas" dijo Santana y Rachel asintió. Sabía muy bien que las dos semanas siguientes, pasarían tiempo tratando de disfrutarse a si mismas.

* * *

><p>Rachel se ofreció a acompañar a Santana hasta el aeropuerto. Ninguna de las dos con ganas de alejarse de la otra, pero sabiendo que era lo que tenían que hacer.<p>

Cuando Santana escuchó la última orden de abordar, abrazó a Rachel y la besó. Sin importarle que hubiera gente a su alrededor.

"Un día me dijiste que no había nadie esperándote afuera." dijo Santana cuando se alejaba de la pequeña morena. "Ahora sabes que no es cierto. Te estaré esperando, Rachel."

Rachel asintió, no sabía bien porque Santana le decía eso, ya que su Capitán nunca había pedido una evaluación psiquiátrica en los tres años que llevaba en el 5to Regimiento.

S&R

Cuando Rachel volvió esa noche a su habitación, encontró un sobre que tenía escrito _"Para mi Capitán..." _con la letra de Santana.

Se sentó a leer la carta que la latina le había escrito y se levantó rápidamente al terminar de leerla. Caminó hacia la zona de guardias y habló en voz baja con quien estaba a cargo antes de volver a su cuarto.

"_Rachel, estoy embarazada. Esa es una de las razones por las que debo dejar el servicio. Además de que quiero volver a la vida en ese mundo que nos dicen real. Te dejo mi dirección en Lima, Ohio._

_Mi Capitán, la estaré esperando. _

_Con amor, su Teniente" _

* * *

><p>El pedido de evaluación psiquiátrica de Rachel causó un revuelo en la instalación militar. Fue de tal nivel, que llegó a los oídos de Quinn, quien apareció con su bebé recién nacido a <em>presentarlo<em>, aunque en realidad apareció a hablar con su amiga.

"La odiabas. Y ahora ¿la amas?" preguntó Quinn en voz baja. Sabía que afuera de la habitación del Capitán estaban todas intentando escuchar, a pesar de que ese mismo día había llegado el nuevo Teniente.

"Quinn" dijo Rachel

"Si, ya sé que del amor al odio hay un solo paso y toda la bola esa. Así que no me vengas con _Quinn_. Pero...¿la dejaste embarazada? Nunca estuviste tan desesperada por mi como para hacerlo sin protección." dijo la rubia.

"Nunca tuve nada ahí afuera como para querer salir, Quinn. Cuando tú te fuiste, fue porque tienes a tu marido y a tu hijo. Yo no tenía nada. No podía irme contigo." dijo Rachel. "Ahora voy a tener un hijo o hija, por más que las cosas con Santana no funcionen ahí afuera."

Quinn entendió en ese entonces, que era lo que motivaba a su amiga. Una familia. Algo que le faltaba hacía muchos años.

"Te voy a extrañar" dijo la rubia abrazando a su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después de esa conversación, Santana López estaba luchando con las empleadas del supermercado de su familia.<p>

En Lima, Ohio, solo existían tres supermercados. Todos pertenecían a los López. Y Santana, siendo la única hija de la pareja algún día heredaría todos esos.

Su padre, que escuchaba como retaba a su empleada quien había cometido un error digno de un despido, pero que su hija, quien había llegado a Teniente en el ejército, sabía que decir y como decirlo, no le iba a ser necesario, se sintió orgulloso.

Cuando salían del supermercado, su padre recordó el embarazo.

"¿Me puedes decir como en un regimiento 100% femenino y siendo lesbiana, terminas embarazada?" preguntó mientras su hija se subía al auto.

"No te interesa saberlo" dijo Santana

"¿No te interesaba ninguna de esas mujeres?" preguntó su padre logrando silencio como respuesta por los 5 minutos siguientes del viaje. "¿Cómo lo estás llevando?"

"Bien" dijo Santana doblando en su casa para estacionar en la entrada de autos. Lo llevaba lo mejor posible, quizás si le hubiera dicho a Rachel antes de irse su Capitán estaría con ella.

Santana se quedó en el auto mientras su padre se bajaba, hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

Al bajarse rápidamente, se encontró con una escena que no se imaginaba, por lo menos en un par de meses más.

Rachel Berry, con su traje de soldado, una mochila pequeña y otra más grande le preguntaba a su padre si en esa casa vivía Santana López.

* * *

><p>Quizás no fuera tan fácil volver al mundo sin conocer a alguien que generara en uno las ganas de hacerlo.<p>

Pero para Rachel Berry y Santana López, fue encontrarse la una a la otra y a pesar de que no parece que tuvieran una historia épica de amor, las dos pudieron volver al mundo después de una guerra y seguir juntas. Por lo menos hasta mucho después del nacimiento de su hijo. Su primer hijo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Voy a ser cortita porque estoy cansada._

_Primero, este me lo pidieron en una de las reviews del faberry que publiqué el otro día. Como la idea me gustó, escribí este one shot, después del de Bond. Igualmente voy a tratar de contactar a la persona que lo pidió para decirle. O sea a **raquesofi**_

_Espero que les haya gustado...aunque el cierre me pareció medio flojo. Pero igual me siento tranquila. Si no les gusta, ya saben que me lo pueden decir. No me voy a enojar por eso._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_Muchas gracias a **Lopz, erieyla76 **y **AndruSol **por sus reviews.! Disculpen que no responda como siempre, pero ya se me cierran los párpados._

_Besos enormes Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	115. Pruebe Nuestra Cajera

**Título: ****Pruebe nuestra cajera**

**Autora: Symbelmynne**

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****3,030**

**Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, **

**Summary: ****Santana es la dueña de un bar. Rachel es la actriz de Broadway que siempre actúa en el teatro de enfrente. **

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****22/07****/2014**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pruebe Nuestra Cajera<strong>

Era Rachel Berry. Ella la conocía porque tenía su bar justo enfrente del teatro en el que trabajaba. Y cuando sus empleados se dignaban a aparecer a tiempo y cumplir con todo su turno, ella podía escaparse a verla actuar y cantar.

Recordaba bien la primera vez que la vio entrar en el bar. Se sorprendió de lo pequeña que era. Era uno de esos días lluviosos y con dos horas para la siguiente función.

No se animó a más que tomarle el pedido y mirarla desde su lugar detrás de la caja. Parecía como que no estaba muy bien.

Pero parecía que algo de su pequeño y antiguo bar familiar había atraído a la estrella que comenzó a aparecer antes de cada obra y después.

El segundo día había aparecido también sola y cambió su ubicación, quedando casi de frente a la posición que Santana tenía detrás de la caja.

Esta vez Santana se animó a preguntarle si estaba todo bien.

Rachel solo asintió con una sonrisa triste, y Santana volvió a su lugar detrás de la caja para intentar golpearse la cabeza contra el mostrador sin que la viera.

Santana estaba prácticamente enamorada de Rachel. No podía negarlo. Primero por cruzar siempre la calle para poder verla actuar. Después para intentar estar siempre en el bar presente cuando ella llegara.

Le gustó cuando Rachel comenzó a notar que algunas tardes el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío y la invitó a sentarse junto a ella.

"¿Es familiar este lugar?" preguntó la diva mirando fijamente a Santana. Le gustaba la latina, siempre sonriente cuando la veía entrar y le gustaba el ambiente del bar.

"Si." dijo Santana tratando de controlar su voz y no comenzar a tartamudear ante la presencia de Rachel. Conocía demasiado sobre ella como para no hacerlo.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Oh, no." dijo Santana. "Simplemente me pongo nerviosa en tu presencia, siempre te veo actuar y eres realmente espectacular"

"No es para tanto. Soy normal" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros. "A veces me gustaría tener algo tranquilo y familiar como esto"

"¿Por qué? Simplemente es algo en lo que tienes que trabajar constantemente, todos los días y saber que tienes buenos empleados a los cuales dejar a cargo si te vas de vacaciones. Realmente conseguir buenos empleados es prácticamente la peor parte del trabajo. Todos tienen exigencias, pero muchas veces no quieren ni siquiera trabajar."

"¿Ves? No soy tan intimidante ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel después de escucharla."Lamentablemente, tengo que irme. Espero que podamos charlar alguna otra vez"

Y así comenzó, se sentaban todos los días que podían a hablar antes de que Rachel entrara al teatro.

Así Santana se enteró de que la diva había terminado una relación. Rachel se enteró que Santana heredó el bar al frente del teatro y unos 10 más desperdigados alrededor de la ciudad. Pero a ella le gustaba estar en ese en particular, porque simplemente le quedaba en Broadway. Santana se enteró que la última relación de Rachel había sido con una mujer. Rachel se enteró de que Santana era lesbiana.

Sin embargo, mientras el tiempo pasaba, ninguna de las dos intentaba algo más. No hacía falta decir que las dos sentían algo dentro de si mismas por la otra morena, pero parecía que la estrella no era lo suficientemente valiente, y la dueña de bares tampoco lo era.

* * *

><p>"¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado ya hablando con ella?" preguntó Kurt Hummel, amigo personal de Rachel Berry, mientras veía a su amiga probarse un nuevo conjunto de ropa para esa semana. "¿Y me dices que no has intentado nada?"<p>

"Y ella tampoco" dijo Rachel. "Pero...es que pareciera como que intenta acercarse a mi y al final es como que algo la detiene."

"Será tu fama" dijo Kurt

"No lo creo. Intenta acercarse, cada vez habla más y más conmigo, pero no hace ningún movimiento" dijo Rachel.

"A esta altura, los dos sabemos que quieres que ella haga un movimiento sexual directamente" dijo Kurt poniendo cara de asco.

"No quiero que sea un movimiento sexual. Quiero que sea un movimiento en la dirección correcta." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo cuál?¿Una cita? Han tenido ¿cuántas? ¿60?" preguntó Kurt. "Digamos, creo que lo cortés no quita lo valiente, pero en este caso ni uno ni lo otro. Las dos son cobardes. ¿Por qué no intentas tú invitarla?"

"Nunca lo pensé del todo. Pero tiene que ser algo sorpresivo" dijo la diva dando media vuelta.

"¿Por qué no intentas que sea algo común y corriente? Después de todo, pareciera que se conocen bien" dijo Kurt

"Pero quiero que sea sorpresivo." dijo Rachel

"No tiene porque ser sorpresivo. En el caso de que tú quieras que sea sorpresivo, ella es la que tiene que sorprenderte, Rachel. No tú a ella. Lo único que falta es que aparezcas en ese bar, a media tarde, semidesnuda para preguntarle si tiene una tacita de azúcar." dijo Kurt tirándole un sweatter para que se lo ponga. "Tendrías que comenzar a intentar a hacer las cosas que les guste a las otras personas, no las que te gusten a vos"

"Lo sé. Por eso quiero que sea una sorpresa. No creo que se espere que yo la invite. ¿No te parece?" preguntó Rachel.

"No me parece. Nadie se esperaría que la invites" dijo Kurt.

* * *

><p>Santana no había recibido ninguna invitación por parte de Rachel y sus propias amigas eran más que ignorantes en el momento en invitar a alguien a salir ya que ellas solo habían sido invitadas. Y se casaron con el primero que lo hizo.<p>

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se puso a limpiar el mostrador cuando la puerta anunció un nuevo cliente. No se esperaba a Rachel tan temprano, pero la diva sonrió y caminó en dirección a ella. Eventualmente, tampoco esperaba que Rachel estuviera vestida con una camisa blanca, sin corpiño y que se hubiera permitido mojarse con la lluvia.

"Rachel" dijo Santana agarrando rápidamente una toalla que tenía cerca y dándosela a la diva para que se seque.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel comenzando a secarse el cuello, el escote mostrando más de lo que la camisa blanca mostraba. Santana intentó no demostrar que sus ojos estaban desesperados por moverse nuevamente hacia el pecho de la diva, pero era casi imposible.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel sacando de la desesperación a la latina.

"¿Si, Rachel?" fue la respuesta que encontró la diva.

"Recuerdo que un día me dijiste que si te dan tiempo sueles preparar algo de comida" dijo Rachel

"Si, para fiestas y esas cosas, ¿por qué?" preguntó la latina mirando hacia afuera, donde era más seguro no comenzar a tartamudear. Y donde los pechos de Rachel Berry no se veían a través de una camisa blanca mojada.

"El viernes la obra va a parar por unas dos semanas, y quería saber si podrías organizar una pequeña comida. No gran cosa porque no creo que venga la mayoría de los actores. Después dicen que yo soy una diva." dijo Rachel intentando encontrar la mirada de la latina. "Obviamente te pagaría"

"No es ese problema. Necesitaría saber únicamente la cantidad de gente que va a venir y especificaciones sobre la comida. Sé que tú eres vegana." dijo Santana. "Así que tendría que ver que puedo llegar a hacer con eso."

"Igual no sería gran cosa. Más que nada algunos sandwiches y cosas de comida rápida, y de pie, así nos movemos antes de separarnos por el tiempo que el teatro esté cerrado" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana. "Pero dime todo lo concerniente al tema"

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Vendríamos como una hora después de la obra, estaríamos como mucho dos horas antes de irnos."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana.

"Esta noche te traigo la lista de los asistentes" dijo Rachel sonriendo y dando media vuelta para cruzar la calle.

* * *

><p>Para el momento de la fiesta, las dos morenas tenían su plan de ataque preparado. Todos entraron junto a Rachel y por unos minutos estuvieron alabando la comida de Santana, mientras atacaban el alcohol.<p>

Rachel, sin embargo, solo comía un poco y se acercaba a la zona en donde Santana estaba.

"Está todo muy rico" dijo Rachel.

"Gracias" dijo Santana

"Pensé que te ibas a lucir con algo extravagante" dijo Rachel. "Pero creo que me gusta más así"

"Hay un plato especial" dijo Santana entregándole a Rachel una nota.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel leyendo la nota y mirando a Santana. La latina solo asintió y siguió sirviendo las cosas que los amigos de la diva necesitaban.

"Siempre pensé que una fiesta con gente de Broadway sería algo un poco más alocado. Lo que me había olvidado era que ésta fiesta la organizaste" dijo Kurt.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel sacando su mirada de la nota que todavía estaba entre sus manos.

"Me dijiste de la fiesta. Vine a ver que pasaba." dijo Kurt sonriendo.

"Fiesta que se está terminando" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kurt

"Porque necesito quedarme sola con Santana. Ahora"

"¿Esa hermosa latina es la famosa Santana? Con razón estás desesperada" dijo Kurt. "Igual parece que todos comienzan a irse sin necesidad de que se los digas"

"Si, ahora se van a boliches" dijo Rachel siguiendo con su mirada a la latina que estaba en el otro lado del bar.

S&R

Pasó una hora hasta que todos, menos Rachel y Santana, dejaron el bar.

La latina sabía que la diva estaba ahí. Con ella. Las dos solas, con pocas luces.

Intentó no mirarla, pero cuando levantó la vista se encontró cara a cara con la pequeña morena.

"¿Pruebe nuestra cajera?" preguntó Rachel divertida. "¿En serio, Santana?"

La latina se puso completamente colorada y miró hacia el piso.

"No hacía falta que me lo dijeras. En realidad mi intención era conquistarte." dijo Rachel acercándose más a la latina. "Sigue siendo. Pero la verdad...esta proposición...suena interesante. Demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar"

Santana levantó la vista sorprendida y se encontró de frente con los ojos de Rachel.

La diva se abalanzó sobre Santana rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y estrellando sus labios. La latina cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza de la diva chocando con la mesa, antes de reaccionar abrazando la cintura de Rachel.

"Estamos a la vista de todos los que pasen por las calle" dijo Santana mientras besaba el cuello de la diva.

"¿Tu casa o la mía?" preguntó Rachel metiendo sus manos por la parte trasera del pantalón de la latina y acariciando sus glúteos, intentando volver a conectar sus labios con alguna parte del cuerpo de Santana.

"Mi casa" dijo Santana volviendo a unir sus labios antes de separarse y salir del bar.

S&R

Desde que entraron en el ascensor no se separaron, volvieron a unir sus labios mientras subían los 8 pisos.

"¿No se van a enojar tus empleados cuando vean que le dejaste todo sucio?" preguntó Rachel empujando a Santana hacia afuera del ascensor cuando escuchó las puertas abrirse.

"Soy la jefa. Mejor que no digan nada" dijo Santana separándose un poco de Rachel para ver hacia donde tenían que ir. "Vamos" agregó agarrando la cintura de la diva con una sola mano y llevándola hacia la puerta de su departamento.

No sería ese día, ni esa noche, ni ese momento cuando Rachel deparara en la decoración del departamento de Santana. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el camino para el cuarto. O el piso o el número del lugar.

Simplemente cuando las dos se encontraron dentro del departamento, sus bocas volvieron a unirse de forma desesperada y sus manos comenzaron a buscar la piel de la otra sacando la ropa del medio. Ninguna de las dos recordaba caer en la cama pero no era importante.

Santana no podía creer la suerte de tener finalmente a Rachel entre sus brazos, pero estaba desesperada. Completamente desesperada. Hacía meses que venía deseando el momento de poder tocarla, besarla, acariciarla. Tenerla entre sus brazos y ser definitivamente feliz. Aunque sea momentáneo.

Rachel tampoco podía creer en su suerte. No iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo sin poder acercarse a ella. Tocarla. Penetrarla. Sus dedos dentro de Santana, sin saber en que momento llegaron ahí, estaban otorgando al rostro de la latina más hermosura. Mientras más rápido los movía, Rachel podía ver a Santana encima de ella agitada, tratando de no dejarse ganar por el placer. No quería dejar que Santana la toque, no quería perderse el momento de llevarla al placer. Esperaba poder lograr llevarla al orgasmo. No sabía si estaba haciendo las cosas. Pero al momento parecía que Santana estaba llegando a su orgasmo. Rachel cambió la velocidad y el ángulo de su mano y comenzó a escuchar los gemidos mucho más fuertes y el rostro de Santana se convirtió en una imagen que daba placer. Eso fue hasta que Santana gritó encima de Rachel, dejándose caer encima de la diva, sin poder moverse.

Rachel sonreía mientras la ayudaba a bajar del orgasmo y con su mano libre acariciaba su espalda.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la diva mientras sentía el aliento de Santana en su cuello.

"Si." dijo latina despacio. "Lista para más"

"¿Para más?" preguntó Rachel.

"No todo terminó ahí" dijo Santana volviendo a unir sus labios y continuar con lo que quedaba de luna.

* * *

><p>Su teléfono sonaba y sonaba. Santana estiró una mano para agarrarlo y contestó con un muy afónico "Hola"<p>

"Rachel, ¿dónde rayos estás? Quedaste en venir a almorzar con Blaine y conmigo" dijo una voz que Santana no conocía.

"No soy Rachel" dijo la latina.

"Con razón. Dile a mi amiga, la supuesta diva, que no me llame en las próximas 48 horas, porque estoy muy enojado con ella" dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono y la línea se quedo muda.

Santana observó entonces el teléfono que había agarrado y se dio cuenta que aunque era el mismo modelo que el suyo no lo era, si una foto de un pequeño gato siamés estaba de fondo de pantalla.

"¿Quién era?" preguntó Rachel despacio tratando de no asustar a Santana.

"No lo sé. Alguien que dijo que habías quedado en almorzar y que no lo llames en las próximas 48 horas porque va a estar muy enojado." dijo Santana girando para mirar a la diva y sintiendo una nueva oleada de excitación entre sus piernas al verla completamente desnuda.

Rachel se sentó en la cama mirando a Santana. "Es Kurt. Un exagerado por naturaleza. Ni siquiera son las 7 de la mañana"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana recordando que tenía el celular de Rachel en su mano y mirando la hora. "En serio. Entonces, vamos a desayunar"

Santana intentó levantarse de la cama, pero en ese momento una mano se ubicó en su estómago volviéndola a tirar hacia abajo, para dejarla finalmente acostada.

"Tengo que irme. Reunión con mi representante y un par de notas. ¿Hay posibilidades de que nos veamos esta noche?" preguntó la diva hablando rápidamente.

Santana pestañeaba, aún tratando de despertarse.

"Si, no hay problema" dijo mientras cargaba su número en el celular de Rachel. "¿Me llamas?"

"Si." dijo la diva animándose a dejar un nuevo beso en la boca de Santana.

"Entonces nos vemos esta noche" dijo Santana sonriendo.

S&R

"¿Desde cuándo llamas a las 7 de la mañana para preguntar por un almuerzo que no estaba programado?" preguntó Rachel en el oído de Kurt que estaba en la cafetería de siempre, comprando su café a la misma hora de siempre.

"¡Maldición Rachel!" dijo Kurt dando un salto del susto y volcándose el café. "Uno pensaría que después de que te quitaste la tensión que tenías por no poder acostarte con la latina estarías de mejor humor"

"Estoy de mejor humor" dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado. "Simplemente te asustaste porque llamaste a propósito esta mañana para ver si había pasado lo que creías que había pasado."

"Y con ella respondiendo tu teléfono, era más que obvio que sucedió"

"Porque no podías esperar a que te llamara y te contara toda la noche"

"Es que tú das muchos detalles. Yo odio los detalles de vagina con vagina"

"La voy a llamar esta noche"

"Ahhh, más sexo"

"Quiero más que eso"

"Espero que esté en tu misma página."

S&R

Rachel pasó esa misma noche por el bar de Santana. La latina esperaba ansiosa volver a verla. Cuando la vio acercarse a la puerta, tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo a buscarla y besarla.

Ninguna de las dos se imaginaba que desde ese día entrarían en una rutina. O siquiera en una relación. Pero sin embargo, las dos cosas comenzaron a pasar.

Y ninguna de las dos podía dejar de estar feliz.

Rachel solía aparecer los domingos a la tarde con un grupo del teatro, lo cual comenzó a hacer más famoso el bar de Santana entre todas las obras de la zona.

Las dos estaban contentas porque por lo menos se podían ver.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado más de cinco meses desde esa primera noche cuando una mujer se acercó a la barra del bar. Rachel estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes, leyendo un libro mientras esperaba que Santana terminara su turno.<p>

"Disculpa, pero ¿te interesaría salir a tomar algo una de estas noches?" preguntó la mujer mirando a Santana.

"No, gracias. Tengo novia" dijo Santana casi sin mirar a la mujer que estaba hablando mientras limpiaba el mostrador.

"Ni siquiera me miraste. ¿Cómo puedes saber si soy o no mejor que tú novia?" preguntó la mujer.

Santana levantó la vista y miró a la mujer. Era rubia platinada, se notaba el estiramiento en su cara, y los obvios trasplantes de senos.

Después miró a la diva, que miraba a la mujer tratando de entender...

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Rachel de repente.

"25" dijo la mujer.

"Estás hecha mierda" dijo la diva mirando a Santana.

"Te presento a mi novia." dijo la latina señalando a Rachel.

La rubia dio media vuelta y se fue.

"¿Novia?" preguntó Rachel mirando con una sonrisa a la latina.

"Es lo que somos desde el momento en que nos acostamos por primera vez" dijo Santana.

"Creí que esa noche solo era una prueba"

"Pues creíste mal" dijo Santana estirándose sobre la barra para dejarle un beso en la boca a la diva.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien. Verán, esta historia surgió de la nada y es como la nada. Por eso es cortita. Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Bueno, voy a seguir..._

_Si no les gustó ya saben que pueden decírmelo._

_Y si les gustó también._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_Ando medio boleada por ciertas cosas, así que voy a agradecer rápido a las personas que me han dejado un review: **lopz, erieyla76, AndruSol, El, FlaviaUchihaHyuuga.**_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me gustaría responderlas una por una como hago siempre pero hoy mi cabeza no me da demasiado._

_Besos enormes Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	116. La Secretaria

**Título: ****La Secretaria**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,573**

**Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López,**

**Summary: ****Ella trabaja con su padre, comparten la secretaria. Y el interés por la secretaria también. Hasta que la secretaria demuestra con quien quiere estar. MUY MAL SUMMARY**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****2****6/08****/2014**

****N/A: Siempre que estoy con algo de bloqueo, trato de escribir. Es probable que sea muy flojo, sobre todo al final, pero...necesito escribir esto para poder seguir.****

****N/A 2: Hay bastante sexo. Creo que no muy explícito****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>La Secretaria<strong>**

Cuando sus padres se separaron, Santana se quedó completamente sorprendida. Aunque al final vio que era mejor. Ya no discutían para nada.

Pero cuando su madre, 2 años después de la separación, anunció un nuevo casamiento, la joven latina pensó que el mundo se les venía abajo. Iba a intentar no entrometerse demasiado y a cuidar a su padre.

Cuando se recibió finalmente de doctora, especializada en cardiología y su padre le dijo que abrieran su consultorio juntos en Lima, Santana fue convencida. No pasaba gran cosa para una lesbiana en ese pequeño pueblo, pero no eran muchos los cardiólogos que se acercaban al lugar.

El hospital general, necesitado de médicos, les ofreció dos consultorios con una secretaria compartida prácticamente gratis, siempre que hicieran turnos y estuviera alguno de los dos dispuestos a hacer consultas sin demasiada anticipación.

El problema, iba a venir por el lado de la secretaria, ni más ni menos.

Rachel Berry era una joven de la misma edad de Santana quien se había casado muy joven y se había separado hacía muy poco tiempo.

"Por suerte no hay hijos en el medio" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Por qué se casó tan joven?" preguntó Lucas López. La entrevista decidieron hacerla entre los dos.

"Estupidez adolescente." dijo Rachel. "Por suerte me di cuenta antes de que sea después de los 30 años."

"Pero, sus padres tienen un muy buen pasar económico, ¿es necesario que ud. trabaje?" preguntó Lucas mirando a su hija para ver si ésta le hacía alguna pregunta.

"En realidad no, pero realmente no me gusta depender de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, cuando el momento llegue, que espero que sea dentro de mucho tiempo, me haré cargo de su negocio." respondió Rachel sonriendo. A Santana le gustaba la sonrisa de la pequeña morena de ojos marrones adictivos.

"¿Qué planes tiene para el futuro?" preguntó Santana

"Esa es una pregunta difícil, pero estoy estudiando en una universidad a distancia." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué está estudiando?" preguntó Lucas inclinándose hacia adelante. Santana lo miró de reojo, recordaba que así escuchaba a su madre cuando ella era mucho más joven.

"Ciencias Económicas y Administración de Negocios" dijo Rachel casi sonando orgullosa. Santana sonrió tiernamente y pudo ver la mirada de la joven en ella antes de desviarla hacia su padre.

Cuando Rachel se retiró de la oficina, Lucas decidió hablar.

"La elijamos a ella." dijo sin dudarlo demasiado.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana observando una vez más el currículum. La dirección le parecía conocida. "No tiene nada de experiencia"

"Exactamente, Santana. Tenemos que darle la oportunidad" dijo Lucas

Santana miró la foto carnet que había en el currículum vitae de Rachel y se dijo que sería lindo ver esa sonrisa todos los días.

"Está bien" dijo Santana.

No fue hasta esa tarde, cuando pasó por la oficina de su padre a buscar un archivo que vio que él había recortado la foto de Rachel de su currículum y se dio cuenta de que iba a ser algo medio complicado.

* * *

><p>"Buenos días, señorita López" dijo Rachel al verla entrar en la oficina. "¿Durmió bien?"<p>

"Ojalá Rachel" dijo Santana sonriéndole tímidamente. La pequeña morena trabajaba hacía ya 5 meses con ellos y realmente había sido una gran ayuda. Pero además, hacía un mes aproximadamente que Rachel aparecía las noches en que Santana tenía guardia con comida y las dos se quedaban en el consultorio juntas casi toda la noche.

Santana quería dar un paso más en dirección a alguna relación con su secretaria, pero se encontraba en el lado receptor de los comentarios de su padre. Y su padre, parecía volverse cada vez más lascivo. Uno días atrás, dijo que le gustaría poder hacerle el amor a Rachel en su escritorio a la vista de todos, largando todo su semen sobre el pequeño cuerpo y que ella estuviera sin limpiarse. Santana se levantó y no le respondió, dejando a su padre completamente sorprendido.

"¿Estuvo de guardia?" preguntó Rachel sirviéndole una humeante taza de café que dejó en su escritorio.

"No." dijo Santana dejándose caer cansada en la silla. Rachel pudo ver que tenía el ambo celeste de cirugía.

"¿Necesita ropa?" preguntó la secretaria despacio.

"Voy a ver si al mediodía puedo ir a mi casa a buscarla. ¿Tengo mucha gente hoy?" preguntó Santana levantando la mirada y encontrándose directamente con el escote de su secretaria. Cruzó las piernas por las dudas, sentía la excitación inmediata. Le estaba pasando bastante seguido, últimamente.

"Bastante. No creo que pueda tener libre más de 15 minutos al mediodía." dijo Rachel.

"Maldición." dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué no se da una ducha en el baño?" preguntó Rachel señalando la puerta que conducía al baño privado de los consultorios. Que por suerte no compartía con su padre.

"No quiero volver a ponerme el ambo. Fue una cirugía muy extensa" dijo Santana

"Pensé que su padre estaba de guardia anoche" dijo Rachel

"Lo estaba. Yo tuve que venir por otra." dijo Santana tomando café.

"Vaya a darse un baño, señorita." dijo Rachel. "Ya le resolveré el problema de su ropa."

"Gracias Rachel." dijo Santana despacio. La secretaria sonrió y dejó su oficina.

S&R

"Rachel, te necesito en mi oficina." dijo Lucas López cuando ella regresaba con una percha en la mano, metiéndose en la misma inmediatamente.

La secretaria suspiró, dejando la percha detrás de su escritorio.

"¿Cuál te parece mejor?" preguntó Lucas López levantando dos conjuntos de ropa interior. Uno negro y uno rojo.

"¿Disculpe?" preguntó Rachel haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Cuál usarías?"preguntó Lucas mirando los dos conjuntos.

"Doctor, no creo..."

"Vamos, déjame hacer un regalo" dijo Lucas tratando de dar una vuelta alrededor de su escritorio y acercarse a la secretaria.

La puerta principal de los consultorios anunció que alguien entraba y Rachel aprovechó el momento para escaparse.

Lucas se quedó confundido mirando los dos conjuntos y se dijo que le iba a preguntar a Santana.

S&R

"¿Estás loco?" fue la pregunta que Santana hizo cuando se enteró de lo que su padre había hecho.

"Solo quería regalarle un conjunto de ropa interior" dijo Lucas

"¿Nunca escuchaste del acoso sexual?" preguntó Santana. "¿Cómo se te ocurre?"

"No creo que se considere acoso sexual" dijo Lucas. "Solo quiero conquistarla. Pero ¿son tan difíciles las mujeres ahora?"

"¿Te diste cuenta de que puede ser tu hija?" preguntó Santana "y no, no son tan difíciles, solo aquellas que no están interesadas"

"¿Quieres decir que no está interesada en mi?" preguntó Lucas sorprendido.

"Si, papá" dijo Santana despacio.

"¿Qué edad tiene?" preguntó Lucas

"Mi misma edad, padre. 26 años" dijo Santana

"¿Sabes lo bien que quedaría con mis amigos si consigo una chica de 26 años?" preguntó Lucas poniéndose de pie. "¿Te gusta?" agregó antes de marcharse.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana despacio.

Su padre sonrió y se marchó de la oficina de la latina.

Santana no sabía que podía significar eso, podía ser bueno o malo. 5 meses ocultándole a su padre que le gustaba Rachel, y ahora todo estaba en la mesa.

* * *

><p>"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel sonriendo a la mañana siguiente.<p>

"Tendría que enojarme contigo" dijo Santana mirando alegremente la forma en que la pequeña morena estaba vestida. Una pollera bien ajustada negra y una camisa blanca.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel asustándose. A ella le encantaba el trabajo. Sobre todo porque pasaba tiempo con Santana. Le gustaba Santana. Le gustaba estar con su jefa. Y pasar las noches de guardia junto a ella, que la acomodaba siempre en la cama del doctor cuando se quedaba dormida y le acariciaba el cabello pensando que estaba dormida.

"No viniste anoche a mi guardia. Me sentí sola" dijo Santana observando con atención a su secretaria.

"Santana, tenemos un problema" dijo Lucas entrando en ese momento en su consultorio y mirando la cercanía entre su hija y la secretaria, antes de caminar apurado hacia el ascensor.

S&R

El problema se convirtió en una cirugía a corazón abierto que duró más de 10 horas. Santana estaba realmente cansada después de la guardia de la noche anterior y las urgencias del día anterior. Se deprimió al recordar que el día laboral de Rachel había terminado y mientras se cambiaba pensaba en que distinto sería si supiera que en un futuro cercano la secretaria la esperaría en su casa.

"Santana" dijo Lucas entrando en su oficina y mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina mientras terminaba de ponerse el tapado para volver a su casa.

"Tiene tu edad, hija. No puedo comportarme como un viejo verde." dijo Lucas asintiendo. "Lo pensé mucho anoche, y realmente me he comportado estos meses de esa manera. No creo que nunca esa chica me prestara atención."

"¿Atención?" preguntó Santana confundida. Tenía sueño, estaba muy cansada, y solo quería volver a su casa, ponerse las pantuflas, calentar algo en el microondas y acostarse. Tenía dos días sin consultorio, y volvió el dolor de no volver a ver a Rachel hasta el lunes.

"Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de como te mira. Así que...quiero que sea mi nuera" dijo Lucas dando media vuelta y dejando el consultorio de su hija con una sonrisa. Después de todo, era un cirujano cardíaco muy importante, y no podía comportarse como un idiota.

S&R

Cuando había leído la dirección de Rachel, se dio cuenta que quedaba cerca de su casa. Así que decidió pasar por allí para ver si había alguna luz prendida y quizás la secretaria la invitaría a pasar. Pero estaba todo oscuro.

Como en su propia casa, pensó cuando entró en su patio y vio todo cerrado y apagado.

Caminó hacia la cocina para arrepentirse. No tenía hambre.

Eso le gustaba de esas noches en las que Rachel se aparecía por la guardia con algo de comida. Poder sentarse con ella.

Sabía que no iba a tener esas noches para siempre.

A través de la ventana abierta podía ver un bulto sobre su cama, primero se asustó pensando que alguien había entrado, y prendió la luz para sorprenderse aún más.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó todavía con el susto corriendo entre sus venas.

La pequeña morena comenzó a pestañear ante el ataque de luz y abrió los ojos para clavarlos en los de su jefa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Santana intentando entender como había entrado.

"Le vine a traer algo de comida." dijo Rachel sentándose despacio en la cama. "Pero no quería que se la tuviera que recalentarla"

Santana sonrió. Sinceramente. Esta chica le alegraba los días con pequeñas cosas como esas.

"¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó despacio, caminando para sentarse en la cama. Por lo menos esta vez no tenían un escritorio en el medio. Lo cual Santana deseó tener en el momento en que se sentó porque esta vez podía ver el escote de Rachel, y se dio cuenta que necesitaba una ducha fría.

"Con su llave" dijo Rachel. "La copia que deja en la oficina si me tiene que enviar a buscar algo"

"Oh...cierto" dijo Santana "¿La alarma?"

"Le tuve que venir a buscar ropa hace unas semanas" dijo Rachel. "Por suerte era la misma porque si no..."

Santana asintió, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la remera de Rachel se había levantado en la cintura y podía ver sus abdominales.

"Voy a ir a darme una ducha" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

La secretaria se le quedó mirando y se levantó despacio.

"Voy a prepararle la cena doctora." dijo Rachel "Así cuando sale de la ducha puede cenar tranquila y yo puedo marcharme"

"¡No!" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y mirando desesperada a la secretaria.

"Esta bien...pero ¿no qué?" preguntó Rachel

"No te vayas..." dijo Santana despacio y pudo ver la sonrisa de Rachel. Una sonrisa que nunca le había visto. Una sonrisa tan real que tuvo que contenerse de no acercarse a ella y besarla, porque esa sonrisa le pedía que hiciera eso.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel pasando al lado de su jefa y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Santana sonrió como idiota y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño pensando en la pequeña morena.

S&R

"¿No vas a comer nada?" preguntó Santana sentándose en la mesa al frente de Rachel.

"Ya comí." dijo la pequeña morena.

"¿Estabas en tu casa y decidiste venir a prepararme la comida?" preguntó Santana

"No. Llamé hace unas horas para ver si había terminado la cirugía y me dijeron que faltaba mucho y decidí venir." explicó la pequeña morena.

"Gracias." dijo Santana. "Realmente esperaba cenar contigo"

Y otra vez, la misma sonrisa. Pero esta vez, parecía que simplemente le había entregado la luna. Santana cruzó las piernas debajo de las sillas.

"Voy a dejarla descansar, doctora" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"Por favor...no estamos en el consultorio, dime Santana" respondió la latina.

"Está bien, Santana" dijo Rachel.

A pesar de que no quería que se vaya, Santana se puso de pie y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

"¿En qué momento se largó a llover tan fuerte?" preguntó la latina mirando como caía el agua al frente de ellas. "¿Dónde está tu auto?"

"En mi casa, estoy a dos cuadras" dijo Rachel

"No vas a salir a enfermarte. Quédate aquí" dijo Santana mirando a la pequeña morena que la estaba mirando a los ojos.

"No puedo" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana buscando el contacto de la mirada. Y cuando lo encontró, todo cambió, porque Rachel se puso en puntas de pie y unió sus labios. Fue solo un segundo, un segundo en el que Santana quiso hacer más presión con sus labios, y Rachel se separó rápidamente.

La latina siguió con la mirada a la pequeña morena quien se metió debajo del agua que caía y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia la entrada.

Fue también una cuestión de segundos en los que Santana se decidió correr detrás de ella y detenerla bajo la lluvia.

Parecía que la lluvia había borrado la sonrisa de Rachel y Santana no podía permitir eso. Sin hablarle le agarró la mano y la llevó de nuevo hacia la casa. No sabía si Rachel estaba o no quejándose. No importaba.

Ya había probado los labios de su secretaria, ahora se había vuelto adicta.

Cuando volvieron a entrar en la casa, Santana cerró la puerta con llave y se enfrentó a su secretaria.

Se miraron a los ojos, a veces empañados por las gotas de agua que se escapan de sus cabellos.

Pero Santana sentía la necesidad de volver a besarla y se acercó despacio hacia ella.

Rachel hizo un solo paso hacia atrás, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era un acercamiento agresivo.

Santana la intrigaba con esa mirada hambrienta que poseía mientras se acercaba hacia ella y sin embargo, sabía que una sola vez que esa latina la besara, sucumbiría ante sus brazos. Sin importar nada más.

Y eso fue lo que buscaba Santana, besar esos labios. Por mucho tiempo.

Y cuando se volvieron a unir no supo si fue su imaginación o un trueno en el exterior lo que explotó, pero no le importó, porque después de ese momento sus manos se ubicaron en la cintura de Rachel quien le abrió la boca para dejar pasar su lengua.

El gemido fue el único sonido que salió de las dos, en el momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a batallar.

Y de pronto, las dos perdieron la noción de la realidad, mientras se sacaban la ropa empapada y sus manos agarraban toda la piel que tenían a mano, acariciando más que nada, buscando generar más que nada otros gemidos.

La escalera se convirtió en el lugar en donde sus cuerpos se apoyaron, para que sus manos siguieran buscando más lugares para explorar en la otra mujer.

Santana sabía que estaba excitada de más cuando sintió los dedos de Rachel recorrer sus labios inferiores, buscando su entrada, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba, que sintió con extrema precisión los dos dedos de su secretaria entrando en ella.

Supo que iba a ser una experiencia mucho más placentera cuando sintió que el interior de Rachel era estrecho. Tan estrecho que lo único que quería era llevarla rápido a un orgasmo para que sus dedos se ahogaran mucho más.

Los besos eran torpes, pero simplemente porque las dos se habían concentrada en llevar a la otra a un orgasmo.

Y el orgasmo llegó como todo en esa noche. Sorpresivo. Simultáneo.

Y en silencio se miraron a los ojos para levantarse y subir las escaleras hasta caer en la cama. Vencidas quizás por el cansancio. Quizás por la sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Cuando la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, Santana se despertó mirando directamente el rostro dormido de Rachel a su lado. Sus manos agarrando la cintura de la otra, y el olor a sexo que parecía haber sido poco, pero que había sido demasiado.<p>

Era el problema de involucrarse sentimentalmente, se dijo Santana mirando ahora el pecho desnudo de su secretaria y llevando ambas manos a sus pezones, para comenzar a acariciarlos. Sonrió al ver que respondían a sus suministros en poco tiempo y comenzó a empujar a Rachel para que quede acostada sobre su espalda.

Con cuidado se subió encima de ella, y con suavidad se acostó sobre ella, quedando frente a frente con los pezones. No quería todavía despertarla.

Se pasó mucho tiempo lamiendo y mordiendo los pezones de su secretaria, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por los costados excitando la piel debajo de sus dedos.

Cuando consideró que ya era suficiente, lamió todo el estómago de Rachel. Sabía a sudor y a agua de lluvia y estaba consciente de que se había convertido en su sabor favorito.

Cuando llegó a la entrepierna de su secretaria, se lamió los labios al sentir el olor de excitación emanar de ese lugar. Sabía que sus manos no habían fallado en estimular las neuronas de placer de la pequeña morena, mientras se dedicaba a otras partes. Se preguntaba que era lo que estaba soñando Rachel, mientras su lengua recorría todo a lo largo de los labios inferiores de su secretaria.

Pero Santana sabía que quería más, y su lengua se dirigió a la entrada de la pequeña morena, introduciéndose despacio, tratando de disfrutar el momento que estaba viviendo y comenzando a moverse rápidamente mientras llevaba una de sus manos al clítoris de Rachel y estimulaba ese punto nervioso.

Sintió su cara mojarse mucho más mientras su lengua se hundía más en el estrecho canal y a su vez le costaba más.

Sonrió al sentir el orgasmo de Rachel alrededor de su lengua y a la pequeña morena decir su nombre a pesar de que en una rápida mirada seguía dormida.

Cuando salió de entre las piernas de su secretaria, después de ayudarla a bajar de su orgasmo, volvió a acostarse a su lado y se dedicó a mirar su rostro. A resguardar en su recuerdo ese momento antes de volver a caer dormida.

S&R

Lo bueno de no tener que ir al consultorio los fines de semana era que solo llamaban si había una urgencia. Aunque primero, ese día en particular, tenían que llamar a su padre.

Santana despertó con la sensación de que había pasado una noche maravillosa, aunque la cama vacía a su lado podía indicarle algo distinto.

Igualmente el olor a comida en el aire le indicaba que no había sido todo un sueño y agarrando una vieja remera de la universidad, decidió bajar a la cocina.

Rachel estaba en la cocina. Rachel no había huido después de prepararle algo para desayunar a pesar de que Santana recordaba que había intentado hacerlo después del beso.

"Buenos días" dijo Santana entrando en la cocina y mirando a la diva que estaba de espaldas a ella, usando otra de las remeras viejas de la universidad de la latina.

"Buenos días, doctora" dijo Rachel poniéndose completamente colorada.

Santana sonrió y se acercó a la pequeña morena, apoyando su cuerpo en el de ella y metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera. Una de sus manos fue hacia uno de los pechos de Rachel y la otra se quedó en la entrepierna.

"¿Te parece decirme doctora..." comenzó a preguntar Santana mientras pellizcaba el clítoris de su secretaria "...después de lo que hicimos anoche?" agregó besando el cuello de la más pequeña de las dos.

"Lo siento..." dijo Rachel apoyando todo su cuerpo en el de la latina "Santana" agregó suspirando.

"Así me gusta más" dijo Santana sacando sus manos de donde estaban y girando a Rachel para besar su boca.

La secretaria agarró su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo antes de que el beso se rompiera.

"Santana..." volvió a decir Rachel y la latina volvió a atacar sus labios con un beso.

"Ahora si, buenos días" dijo Santana cuando volvieron a separarse.

"Buenos días" dijo Rachel sonriendo ampliamente.

S&R

Fue antes de que esa noche terminara, llena de sexo y desnudos en la casa de Santana, que Rachel hizo una pregunta que ninguna de las dos esperaba. O si, pero en ese momento estaban recuperando el aliento de un nuevo orgasmo.

"¿Qué va a pasar el lunes?" preguntó Rachel mirando los ojos de Santana.

"No lo sé. ¿Quieres que demostremos que no pasó nada?" preguntó Santana.

"No me gusta la idea." dijo Rachel. "Me gustaría..."

"¿Quieres ser mi novia? No hace falta que le digamos a nadie por ahora, pero yo me voy a sentir más tranquila."

"¿Tranquila?"

"A mi padre tenemos que decirle"

"Si..."

"Entonces eso haremos" dijo Santana antes de sentarse arriba de su secretaria y continuar con la maratón sexual que estaban teniendo.

* * *

><p>Santana salía cansada de cirugía. La habían llamado la tarde anterior y no había podido ni siquiera hablar con Rachel debido a que el único momento en que tuvo libre para cenar, la vio y agarró la comida antes de que fuera llamada de nuevo para una consulta y una cirugía urgente.<p>

Por lo tanto, ese lunes a la mañana, cuando ya su guardia llegaba a su fin, caminó rápidamente hacia su consultorio y mirando de reojo a las 4 personas que estaban esperando para ser atendidas y el reloj, llamó a Rachel para tener una "reunión sobre su trabajo"

En el momento en que la secretaria cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó hacia el escritorio con la taza de café de todas las mañanas.

Pero Santana se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dejando un beso en su boca, antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Rachel. Eso lo había aprendido justo antes de que su secretaria se marchara el día anterior. Puso sus manos en el trasero de la pequeña morena y giró para quedar sentada en el escritorio y Rachel con una de sus piernas en el medio.

"Buenos días, Rachel" dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo.

"Buenos días. Santana" dijo la pequeña morena arriesgándose a darle un rápido beso en la boca.

La latina no respondió y comenzó a mover el cuerpo de Rachel, todavía atrapado por sus manos, sobre su pierna y supo que ella había entendido cuando sintió la presión en su entrepierna.

"¿No deberíamos trabajar?" fue lo último que dijo Rachel, entre gemidos, antes de concentrarse ante la sensación.

Y fue en el momento en que el orgasmo las estaba por golpear que la puerta del consultorio de Santana se abrió sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

"Hija, me alegro mucho por uds. pero necesito que Rachel retire unas historias clínicas antes de que lleguen los pacientes y tienes que empezar a trabajar" dijo Lucas López antes de cerrar la puerta avergonzado por interrumpir en lo que parecía un momento intenso.

Dentro, las dos morenas se habían quedado completamente quietas y Rachel había hundido su rostro en el cuello de Santana, pero cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su padre, la latina volvió a mover a la pequeña morena.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel.

"Terminando" dijo Santana besando a la diva para volver a llevarla al mundo en el que estaban antes de la interrupción.

S&R

"Felicidades hija" dijo Lucas cuando almorzaron ese mismo día. "Y gracias por no encontrar una excusa para almorzar otra cosa"

"¿Qué otra cosa podría almorzar?" preguntó Santana

"Rachel" dijo Lucas guiñándole un ojo y logrando que su hija se ponga completamente colorada.

"No me des ideas" dijo Santana mirando la puerta del consultorio de su padre.

"Voy a tener que buscar otra secretaria, quizás la nueva me preste atención."

"No vas a despedir a Rachel, ¿verdad?"

"Sabes que no. Simplemente dejaré que sea tu secretaria exclusiva. Sabes bien que las voy a encontrar teniendo sexo constantemente"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Lucas

"Ya terminamos, padre" dijo Santana señalando la comida, "En 5 minutos volvemos a recibir gente"

"Tienes razón."

* * *

><p>Lucas López se puso en campaña para una nueva secretaria dos días después, y resultó que era una campaña con urgencia. Ya había descubierto a su hija y Rachel teniendo sexo casi todos los días, y realmente no era una gran escena para él. Después de todo una de las personas involucradas era su hija.<p>

Santana no sabía bien que había pasado un par de días después cuando se encontró manejando directamente a la casa de Rachel después del trabajo, esperando ver a la pequeña morena, y quedándose a cenar y dormir sin que involucrara sexo. No es que se hubiera molestado. Al contrario. Esa noche se dio cuenta de que con Rachel entre sus brazos podía descansar mucho mejor de lo que venía haciendo.

Rachel en cambio, perdía su mirada mucho tiempo en Santana, desde que había empezado a trabajar con ellos. Y estaba feliz por simplemente estar con ella.

* * *

><p>Santana esperó que Rachel terminara con sus estudios a distancia antes de despedirla del trabajo. Era un arma de doble filo, realmente, porque Rachel no quería mudarse con ella mientras siguieran trabajando simplemente porque no iba a aceptar que fuera el dinero de Santana el que pagara hasta su sueldo.<p>

Santana la solía mirar de manera incrédula, ya que la pequeña morena mientras más llegaba al final de su carrera, más trabajo por parte de los negocios de sus padres comenzaba a tener y ganaba bastante bien.

Por lo tanto, mientras Santana disfrutaba de la mano de Rachel en su interior y sus labios en su clítoris, pensaba que finalmente iba a poder volver a las noches a su casa y encontrarse con Rachel, para levantarse a la mañana siguiente y seguir con Rachel e irse a la guardia y volver a Rachel.

Eso quería transmitir cuando miró hacia su novia entre sus piernas y ella tenía la vista fija en ella, y de repente, Santana se dio cuenta de la mano en su estómago y de lo brillante que estaba la punta de un dedo.

Pero Rachel no dejó su tarea y llevó a Santana a un nuevo orgasmo.

Al terminar de bajar del mismo, la pequeña morena se ubicó en la cintura de la latina, y moviéndose despacio, buscando la fricción entre su entrepierna y el estómago de la doctora, sacó lo brillante que tenía en su dedo, ante la atenta mirada de Santana y agarró una de las manos de la latina.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" fue la pregunta mientras Santana agarraba la cintura de ella con la mano libre para poder apresurar el paso de sus caderas.

"Si" dijo Santana sin ponerse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado antes.

Solo querían, las dos, dedicarse a la otra en el presente.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. _

_Como pudieron leer al inicio de esta historia ando con bloqueo, me di cuenta después de publicar el último capítulo de R&S:IdS y realmente sabía que necesitaba escribir una aventura. Así que tenía una pedida que había empezado pero no le encontraba la vuelta. Y comenzó a rondar esta historia, que en mi cabeza era completamente distinta hasta que me senté a escribir. Muy distinta, pero los dedos me fueron llevando a este final. _

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz: **mi cabeza suele no dar demasiado últimamente, por eso le estoy pidiendo más. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**erieyla76:** muchas gracias por la review! siempre intento poner un poquito de humor. Jajaja Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** si supieras que mi cabeza nunca está bien y que el día para mi tendría que ser de por lo menos 30 horas. Jajaja. Es sencillo y le falta bastante al anterior, y creo que a este también. Tu idea está es la que estoy escribiendo, pero mi cabeza se bloquea. Quizás te la envíe para que me digas que tal voy. Muchas gracias por la review!. Besos Andru!_

_**Al: **muchas gracias por la review! intentaré escribir un genderswap Santana, no hice ninguno y fue bastante interesante tu idea. Muchas gracias! Saludos!_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	117. Santiago López y Rachel Berry

**Título: ****Santiago López y Rachel Berry**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****9,609**

**Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López,**

**Summary: ****Ninguno de los dos supo que fue lo que pasó cuando se conocieron. Pero fue toda una aventura desde que sus pieles se conectaron. MAL SUMMARY y no sé que tan buen one shot. Gender Swap Santana (Hombre: Santiago) **

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****01/09****/2014**

****N/A: Siempre que estoy con algo de bloqueo, trato de escribir. Es probable que sea muy flojo, sobre todo al final, pero...necesito escribir esto para poder seguir. ****

****N/A 2: Hay bastante sexo. Explícito. Por lo tanto: PELIGRO! ALTA TENSIÓN!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Santiago López y Rachel Berry<strong>**

****(o como a mi me gustaría llamarlo: las aventuras sexuales de Santiago y Rachel)****

Mientras el avión descendía en JFK, Santiago López suspiraba finalmente de haber vuelto a casa.

Sabía que por una semana sus padres estarían prácticamente sin dirigirle la palabra. Solo deseaba que su castigo incluya comenzar lo más pronto posible en la empresa.

Todo había sido culpa de Quinn y Brett, e incluso hasta la policía de París le comunicó al abogado de la familia que Santiago partiría sin ningún cargo en su contra porque él no se encontraba en París cuando sus amigos fueron encontrados con marihuana en sus valijas.

"Idiotas" suspiró mientras caminaba atravesando el pasillo para finalmente poner un pie en su ciudad.

"Hijo" dijo su padre cuando el finalmente logró agarrar su valija y acomodándose mejor la mochila dio media vuelta para salir del aeropuerto.

"Hola, Padre" dijo Santiago. Sabía que por algún lado iba a venir el castigo. No se imaginaba nunca que vendría en forma de un abrazo del hombre que parecía tan duro con él cuando estaban en público.

"Michael nos contó todo. Realmente yo sabía que si terminabas preso en otro país era porque no ibas a saber las leyes de la prostitución, cuando me avisaron.." dijo Marcos López, empresario, señalando hacia la entrada del aeropuerto para que se dirigieran hacia allí. "Como te decía, cuando me avisaron, envié a Mike y le dije que hiciera lo posible para que ver si era cierto o no. Mike me dijo: Marcos es un cargo serio, aunque no era mucha cantidad. Y yo le dije: Mike, si está involucrado en algo policial, tiene que ver con una mujer, no con marihuana. Cuando Mike me llamó y me dijo que él vendría después para tratar de sacar de prisión a tus amigos, y que tú llegarías hoy, me dijo: Marcos, tenías razón"

"Gracias por la confianza" dijo Santiago entregándole la valija a Sam, el rubio chofer de su padre y la mochila, antes de sentarse en la parte trasera del vehículo familiar.

"Eres hombre, eres joven, y tienes bastantes impulsos sexuales que tú y nosotros sabemos son difíciles de que contengas. Pero sabía que no tenías que ver con drogas." dijo Marcos. "No pensé que Brett y Quinn tuvieran algo que ver con eso, aunque ahora entiendo mucho mejor a tu mejor amigo"

Santiago se rió, sabía que Brett solía parecer drogado constantemente, pero él no pudo hablar con ellos en ningún momento, así que no sabía si era cierto o no.

"Dijo Mike que es probable que alguien les haya puesto eso en las valijas. Están investigando" agregó Marcos mirando a su hijo.

"Es raro que ellos tengan algo que ver con drogas, papá" dijo Santiago relajándose porque sabía bien que su padre no iba a retarlo. 24 años y todavía le tenía miedo.

"El lunes si quieres empezar, puedes hacerlo" dijo Marcos como si nada hubiera pasado. "Realmente eres necesario"

"Gracias, el lunes quiero empezar" dijo Santiago.

No sabía bien porqué había aceptado viajar a Europa durante casi un año con sus amigos. Perdieron a Puckerman en Holanda, porque según él se había enamorado profundamente de una joven local. Y todavía no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde que empezaron el viaje. Quinn y Brett estaban enfrascados constantemente en su mundo y no salían ni siquiera a tomar algo. Dejando constantemente a Santiago solo.

Hasta que pasaron por España, y el joven decidió dejar Madrid que era su destino y viajar hasta Barcelona a visitar a unos parientes que se habían establecido en la ciudad unos años atrás.

Quedó en encontrarse con sus amigos en París, pero cuando lo hizo, ya habían sido arrestados y la policía lo esperaba en su habitación de hotel.

El viaje en total no duró 3 meses y Santiago sentía que solo había sido una forma para no decir que se irían de viaje por un verano.

Su madre tampoco estaba enojada con él, lo cual también le llamó la atención, pero estaba contento porque no habían asumido las cosas.

Caminó hacia su cuarto, todavía igual y dejó su equipaje antes de bajar a cenar con sus padres. Con su primer sueldo tenía decidido alquilarse un departamento, y no quería decirle nada a sus padres.

Por eso se sorprendió, cuando esa misma noche le dijeron que habían comprado un departamento para él en la ciudad y que esperaban que su vida fuera mejor.

* * *

><p>Un mes y medio después Santiago brillaba de alegría al entrar en la empresa de su padre. Su sonrisa atraía a todas las secretarias a su paso y su poder las excitaba.<p>

Pero a Santiago le gustaba el poder, lo excitaba. Sinceramente, había terminado más de una vez en el baño de su pequeña oficina masturbándose por algún contrato cerrado ese día, o porque había dado una orden que había sido cumplida en cuestión de minutos.

"Señor López, su padre lo espera en su oficina." dijo Margareth, su secretaria, cuando él llegó a su oficina.

"Gracias" dijo Santiago dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el ascensor.

Su padre había creado esta empresa productora desde la nada. Siendo un joven de 16 años en su Puerto Rico natal, Marcos López había emigrado con una novia embarazada rumbo a Estados Unidos. Esa novia era la madre de Santiago quien dio a luz a una hermosa joven casada ahora con un actor de Hollywood y 10 años más grande que Santiago.

Marcos López había trabajado en todo lo que podía trabajar mientras intentaba llevar la comida a la mesa y un buen futuro al bebé por nacer.

Y después de mucho luchar, una persona lo escuchó tocar la guitarra. Su padre solía decir que fue suerte y que en realidad de haber visto a la persona a quien le estaba cantando, nunca se hubiera acercado. Porque su padre había compuesto una canción para su hermana y ese día se la estaba cantando en la escalera del edificio en donde vivían.

Marcos López editó un disco. Solo uno. Y solo tuvo un hit.

Pero eso fue suficiente. Marcos conocía más de música y le gustaba tanto la música como para solo dedicarse a escribirla y a cantarla.

Por lo tanto abrió una pequeñisima productora con un estudio de grabación bastante simple y con el paso del tiempo y cuando finalmente todo estaba por ir mal, una persona llamó la atención del mundo y todo cambió.

Marcos López se convirtió en un gran productor musical, con una gran discográfica a su cargo y esperaba que algún día su hijo siguiera sus pasos.

Santiago entró directamente en la oficina de su padre y se sentó a esperar. Verlo hablar por teléfono quería decir eso.

"Es momento de que empieces a lo grande" dijo Marcos cortando la comunicación y mirando a su hijo. "Broadway"

"Odias Broadway" dijo Santiago.

"Odio trabajar con algunas personas de Broadway, no Broadway en si." dijo Marcos. "Está a punto de estrenarse una nueva versión de Funny Girl"

"¿Se supone que el nombre me diga algo?"

"Supongo que no. Pero no es lo importante. La obra todavía no tiene discográfica y además la actriz principal es una gran estrella, por lo que me han contado." dijo Marcos.

"Tiene que tener algún problema. No creo que me envíes porque simplemente no quieres ir tú. Esto se lo dejarías a alguien con más experiencia"

"Tienes razón. Pero sé que si no haces las cosas difíciles cuando empiezas, no sabrás que hacer cuando realmente sucedan. No puedes ser un gran productor y no enfrentarte con dificultades que no sabes manejar."

"¿Te das cuenta de que terminé con mis estudios y con el mejor promedio?"

"Lo sé, Santiago." dijo Marcos suspirando. "La actriz protagónica es una desconocida. Es nueva, recién cursó un año en NYADA. Me gustaría arriesgarme, generalmente con Broadway nos va bien, pero tengo miedo en este caso."

"¿Crees que puede ser un mal acierto?"

"Ni siquiera están compitiendo las demás discográficas, eso es lo que más miedo me da."

"¿Por qué es desconocida?"

"Y porque es una obra que tiene solo una persona en su haber que ha traspasado las fronteras"

"No sé de qué me estás hablando"

"Barbra Streisand"

"Eso si me dice mucho"

"Necesito que vayas, que ofrezcas la discográfica si ves que la joven es lo suficientemente talentosa. No te puedo pedir que vayas buscando una Streisand, pero me basta que vuelvas con la novedad de que esa joven puede hacernos vender uno o dos discos."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santiago poniéndose de pie y agarrando el papel con el nombre del teatro al que tenía que ir. "Voy a incursionar en Broadway"

Marcos López sonrió al ver marchar a su hijo. Rachel Berry tenía mucho talento. Pero él no podía presentarse por el teatro porque también era productor, silencioso, en la obra. Su empresa en esto no tenía nada que ver, pero si su hijo lograba hacer un éxito de esos discos, sabía que dejaba la empresa en buenas manos. Y después de todo lo que conversaron con Maribel, era momento de que su hijo comenzara a dejar su vida de soltero y sin apuros, después de todo habían pasado dos años desde que terminó una relación que venía desde el secundario.

Quizás, pensó Marcos, podía ser bueno para él y para esa joven de Ohio.

S&R

Rachel Berry terminó con el ensayo y se dirigió a su camerino. Estaba feliz, faltaba menos de un mes para el estreno y solo quería finalmente hacer la prueba de vestuario.

Aunque sabía que el director y los productores estaban preocupados por el tema de la discográfica.

Una de las extras entró corriendo a su camerino a decirle que un muy hermoso representante de López Records estaba llegando por el pasillo a verla.

Rachel se quedó pensando en que no había visto a nadie raro entre el público, aunque sabía que gran parte estaba a oscuras.

"¿Srta. Berry?" dijo una hermosa voz masculina desde la puerta y Rachel solo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros mirándola. "Soy Santiago López, quería decirle que me ha dejado sorprendido. Tiene una voz magnífica." agregó arriesgándose a dar un paso hacia adentro del camerino.

"_Es hermosa" _pensó Santiago mirando el largo cabello castaño caer sobre sus hombros, y la piel oliva y esos ojos marrones que estaban clavados en él.

"Muchas gracias" logró responder Rachel poniéndose de pie y estirando una mano para presentarse, de paso podía estudiarlo mejor. Sin mucho preámbulo se dio cuenta que debajo de ese traje, Santiago López ocultaba un cuerpo firme, su boca la estaba llamando y Rachel no quería caer en la tentación de saltar encima de él en ese momento.

Santiago estrechó su mano y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Rogó para sus adentros no volver a sufrir una erección como la que había sufrido cuando la escuchó cantar.

Rachel sintió humedecerse al sentir la corriente, y sacudió levemente su cabeza.

"La dejo con lo que estaba haciendo. Solo quería pasar a decirle eso, realmente ha sido una experiencia maravillosa escucharla por primera vez" dijo Santiago haciendo un paso hacia atrás, aún cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a inclinarse hacia adelante.

"Espero que no sea la última" dijo Rachel sin darse cuenta que quería seguirlo. O desnudarse y que la tome en ese mismo momento. No sabía.

"Yo también" dijo Santiago dejando el camerino y suspirando.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, Rachel entraba en el teatro para ser recibida por el director y los productores abrazándola casi sin dejarla respirar.<p>

"No sé como hiciste, pero ese joven quedó tan impresionado que ya tenemos la discográfica contratada." dijo el director dejando a Rachel caminar hacia el camerino.

Sobre el neceser, un ramo de rosas esperaba por ella y Rachel se acercó temblando de excitación, pensando en quien podía ser. Después de todo, era su primer ramo de rosas.

Solo una "S" adornaba la tarjeta, y Rachel se quedó soñando despierta con Santiago López durante todo el ensayo.

Santiago mientras tanto había pasado 3 días soñando con Rachel Berry y no le había dicho nada a su padre porque no quería que lo sacaran de esa obra. La cual sinceramente no le importaba pero así a primera vista le importaba Rachel.

"Srta. Berry ¿molesto?" preguntó Santiago mientras golpeaba la puerta abierta del camerino de la diva y esperaba volver a mirar los ojos marrones de ella.

"Sr. López, gracias por las hermosas flores" dijo Rachel levantándose rápidamente y caminando para detenerse al frente de él. Le pareció ver un poco de rubor en sus mejillas pero no quería decir nada.

"Creo que ud. opaca su belleza." dijo Santiago tratando de sonar confiado.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Y no me diga Sr., en realidad el sr. López es mi padre" dijo Santiago.

"Solo mientras ud. no me diga señorita. Dígame Rachel" dijo la diva.

"Entonces dime Santiago" dijo el joven sonriendo. "Necesitaba hablar con ud."

"¿Sobre qué puede ser?" preguntó Rachel notando que había personas asomándose detrás de Santiago.

"Sobre el contrato con la discográfica." dijo Santiago.

"¿Quiere que lo hablemos ahora?" preguntó Rachel confundida. Pensaba que quizás una cena sería un mejor lugar para discutir el tema.

"En realidad, quería invitarla a tomar un café y hablar del tema." dijo Santiago en voz baja. "Y después quería invitarla a cenar, pero sin involucrar los negocios"

Rachel no supo porque se puso colorada de nuevo, pero sonrió ampliamente y aceptó a las dos invitaciones.

S&R

Salieron del teatro e hicieron dos cuadras hasta encontrar un pequeño café en el cual pudiera sentar a Rachel. Ninguno parecía combinar con la belleza de la joven actriz.

Y sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerle un contrato personal con la discográfica, que no tuviera que ver con la obra, y que se tomara el tiempo para pensarlo y dejarle su tarjeta.

Después, la conversación cambió de rumbo cuando el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar y la diva pidió disculpas ya que tenía que atender.

Santiago se sintió celoso al pensar que alguien podía estar con ella antes que él, aunque seguramente él sería el último en descubrir a esta mujer.

"Disculpa, era Kurt. Mi compañero de departamento. Tiene una crisis porque en el lavadero mezcló una media roja con la ropa blanca" dijo Rachel sentándose de nuevo. "Le he dicho que deje de hacerse tanto problema por las cosas, además el rosa le queda bien, pero no quiere."

"Vives con un hombre" dijo Santiago un poco enojado consigo mismo por no haber preguntado antes.

"Un hombre gay" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Santiago volvió a ponerse colorado. Internamente estaba planeando maneras de sacar de en medio a ese compañero de departamento.

"Ya pensaba yo que había cometido un gran error al invitar a una mujer en pareja con alguien a tomar un café" dijo sorprendiendo a Rachel por la honestidad, y rascándose la nuca.

"Espero que tú no estés en pareja con alguien" dijo la diva.

"Oh, no." dijo Santiago negando con su cabeza efusivamente. "Hace un tiempo ya. Una historia para otro día" agregó deseando así que se pudiera repetir una salida.

"Hoy tengo tiempo" dijo Rachel mirando el reloj.

Santiago la observó unos segundos. A veces Rachel parecía tímida y otras veces parecía demostrar que quería que ese café fuera una cita. Y a él le pasaba lo mismo. Así que decidió arriesgarse un poco.

"Solo si consideras esto como nuestra primer cita" dijo estirándose hacia adelante. Tratando de no mostrarse desesperado.

"Esperaba que dijeras eso" dijo Rachel sonriendo, estirando una de sus manos sobre la mesa para jugar con los dedos de Santiago.

Santiago sonrió y se dio cuenta de que con esta joven podía terminar en la cama esa misma noche y llamarla para repetir a la noche siguiente. Sacando su cabeza de la cama, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba esta idea de pasar horas junto a una persona y hablar. Aunque todavía no habían hablado mucho, realmente.

"¿Cómo decidiste entrar en Broadway?" preguntó Santiago.

"Es mi sueño. Desde que era pequeña." dijo Rachel sintiéndose por primera vez nerviosa contando su historia. "Así que hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para poder lograrlo."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Santiago.

"Casi 21"

"Guau. Y tienes esa voz. Si te hubieras dedicado a la música, puedo asegurarte que yo sería un fan" dijo Santiago. "No solo por la voz, sino también por tu belleza"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel mirándolo a los ojos. "Tu también eres hermoso"

"Gracias" dijo Santiago sonriendo.

S&R

Para el momento en que decidió acompañar a Rachel a su departamento compartido, Santiago estaba seguro de una cosa. Ese día se había comportado como todo un caballero y no había hecho ninguna insinuación sexual con la pequeña morena porque quería más.

"Extraño" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Rachel deteniéndose en la puerta de su departamento de Bunswick.

"No, nada. El viernes tengo una fiesta, en una disco, ¿quieres venir?"

"Me encantaría." dijo Rachel

"Bien, te llamo para arreglar la hora en que paso a buscarte" dijo Santiago

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel poniéndose en puntas de pie y dejando un beso corto en los labios de Santiago que se quedó mirándola partir como un idiota.

* * *

><p>"Hijo, ¿no vienes a cenar esta noche?" preguntó Marcos entrando en la oficina de Santiago el viernes a la hora de salida.<p>

"No, padre" dijo el joven

"La única excusa que puedes darnos es que tienes una cita con alguien que va a durar más de una noche" dijo Marcos sentándose al frente de su hijo. "Estamos cansados de los sustos por que casi dejas a alguien embarazada y ni siquiera recuerdas el nombre."

"Fue solo una vez." dijo Santiago. "Y realmente me comporté muy bien en Europa, si quieres saberlo. Pero si, tengo una cita. Una segunda cita"

"Ese es mi muchacho. Mucha suerte entonces, espero que algún día la lleves a cenar a la casa" dijo Marcos levantándose y dejando la oficina de su hijo rápidamente.

S&R

Se había puesto un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca, con un saco también negro. Practicamente parecía que había salido de trabajar y se había sacado solo la corbata, pero no. Ese pantalón le acentuaba ciertas partes que lograba hacer que algunas mujeres se arrodillaran al frente de él. Después de todo, iba sin ropa interior.

Pero, un par de días sin ver a Rachel y se había olvidado lo hermosa que la joven era, y realmente, había descubierto dos atributos en los últimos dos minutos que habían causado que su miembro se endureciera parcialmente.

Rachel se había puesto un jean, bastante ajustado que mostraba claramente su parte trasera (tocada por equivocación cuando la quiso guiar dentro del boliche) y su parte delantera que parecía un profundo valle entre dos montañas que lo llamaban a morderlas.

Santiago le presentó a algunas personas, pero generalmente se habían quedado en un costado de la pista, hablando casi a los gritos.

Era una muy mala idea llevarla a un lugar así como segunda cita, pensó Santiago. Así que medio deprimido, miró una vez más el trasero de la diva que ahora estaba de espaldas a él y se imaginó lo que sería unir sus cinturas y además, Rachel lo estaba moviendo al compás de la música.

Cuando tomó la decisión se dio cuenta de que habían pasado casi 7 meses sin acostarse con nadie, pero no estaba deprimido por eso. Seguramente cuando pudiera llevarse a Rachel a la cama, iba a ser más placentero.

Acercó sus manos a la cintura de Rachel y en su oído le preguntó si quería bailar, Rachel asintió y agarrando sus manos en su estómago, caminó hasta el medio de la pista.

Santiago pensó que ahí iban a cambiar de posición, pero cerró los ojos de placer al sentir más fuerza por la cintura de Rachel, moviéndose junto a él y a la música.

Santiago sentía su miembro crecer más y más por la fricción que sentía ante el trasero de la diva, pero no le importaba. No iba a explotar ahí, no ahora. Rachel giró su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, soltando una de sus manos para llevarla a la nuca de Santiago, antes de unir sus labios.

Santiago dejó de bailar, porque sus caderas comenzaron a moverse tratando de llevarlo a un orgasmo mientras la lengua de Rachel entraba y salía de su boca haciendo cosas indescriptibles.

Rachel giró despacio en sus brazos, sin separar los cuerpos y sonrió al sentir, ahora, la erección de Santana golpeando la parte delantera de su entrepierna.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?" preguntó Rachel y Santiago asintió antes de besarla de nuevo.

S&R

Pararon un taxi apenas llegaron a la calle y Santiago le dio la dirección de su departamento al taxista. No quería perturbar a un joven gay con lo que pretendía hacerle a Rachel en unos minutos.

Rachel mientras tanto había decidido besar su cuello mientras su mano acariciaba sobre la ropa el miembro de Santiago.

Cuando el taxi estaba estacionando, la diva decidió decir algo en el oído del joven latino.

"Nunca tuve algo tan grande como esto adentro mío. Podrías romperme y moriría feliz" dijo Rachel antes de lamer el oído de Santiago que sintió su miembro crecer más todavía.

Llegaron al departamento casi sin separar sus bocas en el ascensor y Santiago guío todo el camino hasta su cuarto.

Cuando se sacó la camisa, mientras Rachel lo miraba atenta desde la cama, sintió un par de manos en sus abdominales.

"El primer día que te vi, pensé que esto encontraría abajo de ese traje." dijo Rachel levantándose y acostando a Santiago. La diva se ubicó encima de él y después de besar sus labios una vez más, descendió por su estómago, con su lengua. Deteniéndose en las marcas de la abdominales, mientras sus manos desabrochaban el pantalón y comenzaban a sacarlo del medio.

No terminó de hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que el miembro de Santiago estaba erecto al frente de ella.

"No" dijo Santiago cuando Rachel había lamido su miembro. "Ya tendremos otro día para eso" agregó llevando a la diva a la cama y comenzando a desnudarla.

Rachel se había quedado completamente sorprendida y fuera de si. Estaba demasiado húmeda para hablar pero este hombre no quería algo de una sola noche como Kurt le había dicho.

Santiago la desnudó en silencio, secando con su lengua a veces, su propia saliva al ver el cuerpo que ahora se hallaba completamente desnudo debajo de él.

Quiso prepararla, mientras sentía que diez minutos más en ese estado y su miembro explotaría por el simple hecho de aguantar tanto tiempo, pero no le importó.

Se sorprendió al notar toda la humedad que estaba esperándolo y volvió a ubicarse quedando justo encima de Rachel, para besarla una vez más.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Rachel al sentir que él salía de encima suyo.

"Protección" dijo Santiago abriendo un cajón y sacando una caja de preservativos, para dejarla en la mesa de luz, y abrir uno de los mismos.

Rachel lo esperaba, era hermosa la visión para Santiago, porque allí estaba esta joven morena con su pelo revuelto y esparcido en su cama, con sus pechos turgentes esperando nuevamente algo de él, y sus piernas abiertas, con la humedad brillando y llamándolo a entrar en ella.

Despacio se ubicó sobre ella y por un momento se preguntó a donde había ido toda la lujuria que tenían hasta que comenzó a desvestirla.

No le importó, realmente, solo quería estar dentro de ella, y si la primera vez era así, seguramente habría muchas oportunidades más de seguir con esto.

Santiago pasó su miembro por los labios inferiores de Rachel, simplemente esperando lubricar el preservativo y con ganas de calmarse. Sabía que una vez dentro de ella iba a comenzar a desesperarse.

La penetró despacio y hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella, al sentir cómo las paredes se cerraban alrededor de su miembro, hasta sentir que finalmente no tenía más para meter.

Rachel gimió de placer y sonrió al ver que él levantaba su rostro y la besaba antes de comenzar a embestirla.

Al comienzo fue algo suave, pero cuando la diva abrió más sus piernas y llevó sus manos a los glúteos de él pidiéndole que fuera más rápido, que sea más fuerte, Santiago perdió todo el control.

"¿Te gusta así?" preguntó apoyando sus manos al lado de la cabeza de Rachel y dejando que su miembro entrara y saliera de Rachel sin control, mientras los dos comenzaban prácticamente a gritar. "Tócate. Toca tu clítoris. Quiero verte terminar y quiero verte chorrear" dijo Santiago acercando su boca para besarla.

Los dos fijaron su mirada en el lugar en donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos, pero Rachel no se tocó.

"No hace falta" dijo imitando la fuerza de las embestidas del joven, que la miró con los ojos completamente negros y sin anunciarle, explotó dentro de ella y cayó sobre el pequeño cuerpo, rogando para sus adentros que ella también hubiera recibido placer. Sin embargo, fue el cuerpo de Rachel el que reaccionó con una embestida más, y Santiago sintió el calor de su orgasmo rodear su miembro.

Cuando las convulsiones de los dos terminaron, Santiago salió despacio del interior de Rachel y fue hacia el baño a tirar el condón usado.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó al volver a la habitación y ver que Rachel estaba moviéndose muy lentamente hacia su propia ropa. "Acuéstate. Duerme conmigo"

La sonrisa de la diva valió la pena, se dijo Santiago cuando la acomodó entre sus brazos y después de un nuevo beso ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

><p>Santiago despertó sonriendo. Sabía bien que no había soñado haber estado con Rachel, y el solo recuerdo hizo que su miembro volviera a pararse.<p>

Pero Rachel no estaba a su lado en la cama.

Y su espacio estaba todavía caliente.

Así que él no iba a permitir que se fuera, por más que quedara como un hombre necesitado de cariño.

Pero la diva no había hecho el ademán de irse. Estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

"Buenos días" dijo Santiago sonriendo aún más al verla y acercándose a dejar un beso en su mejilla.

"No estás vestido" dijo Rachel riendo y evitando mirar su miembro.

"Lo siento. Pensé que estabas huyendo" dijo Santiago sentándose a su lado.

"Casi que lo hago" dijo Rachel sinceramente. "Pero estabas ahí cuando desperté"

Santiago se quedó confundido y miró a Rachel.

"No iba a irme. Además de que es mi departamento" dijo él despacio. "No quería que te fueras, tampoco."

Rachel sonrió y le dio una taza de café.

"Kurt había oído tu nombre. Él trabaja para Vogue." dijo Rachel despacio mientras Santiago tomaba su café escuchando atentamente lo que ella dijera. "Me dijo que eras algo así como un jugador y que no siguiera viéndote si no quería terminar con el corazón roto"

Santiago pensaba en que ahora si tendría que deshacerse del compañero de departamento de Rachel, pero la iba a dejar hablar. Hasta que su plan estuviera bien formado en su cabeza.

"Pero me gustas tanto…" dijo Rachel. "Que me dije que si me levantaba y no estabas, o me echabas de la habitación, hubiera valido la pena."

"Nunca fue mi intención" dijo Santiago. "Me levanté corriendo porque sentí caliente todavía el lugar en donde habías estado durmiendo y quería detenerte. No quería que te fueras. No quiero que lo nuestro, sea lo que sea, exista en una sola noche. Me gustas demasiado para eso."

Rachel sonrió y agarró entre sus manos el rostro de Santiago para dejar un beso en su boca.

"Ahora, me gustaría conocer a ese tal Kurt" dijo él cuando terminaron de besarse.

"No creo que le disgustes. Más si lo conoces desnudo" dijo Rachel riendo mientras Santiago metía sus manos debajo de la ropa de la diva.

* * *

><p>El lunes a la mañana todas las secretarias de López Records hablaban de la gran sonrisa del hijo de su jefe.<p>

Tal fue la escala de la conversación que Marcos decidió ir a comprobar si era cierto y efectivamente lo era.

"Veo que la cita fue buena" dijo sentándose al frente de su hijo.

"Más que buena" dijo Santiago sonriendo.

"¿Cuándo vamos a conocerla?" preguntó Marcos y su hijo lo miró confundido.

"No lo sé" dijo comenzando a trabajar en la computadora pensando.

S&R

Rachel terminaba el ensayo con una enorme sonrisa al descubrir a Santiago al fondo del teatro y dirigirse hacia la zona de camerinos.

La esperaba en el suyo con una sonrisa y una rosa blanca en sus manos.

"Hola" dijo Rachel deteniéndose justo al frente de él.

"Hola" dijo Santiago poniéndose rápidamente de pie para dejar un beso en la boca de la diva. "Vamos a tener que organizar cuando nos vamos a ver, a veces tengo que quedarme…"

"¡Rachel!" dijo el director entrando en el camerino. "Realmente lo tuyo va mejorando cada noche."

"Gracias" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada.

"Señor López." dijo el director notando a Santiago. "¿Cuándo empezamos con las grabaciones?"

"Eso venía a decirle a la señorita Berry. La verdad tenemos muy cerca la noche de estreno así que tendríamos que empezar si quieren tenerlo para esa misma noche" dijo Santiago. "La verdad creo que ya todos tienen que empezar a presentarse"

"Si, pero a los demás les avisaron las fechas de grabación por teléfono." dijo el director.

"¿Y?" preguntó Santiago.

"No, nada" dijo el director dejando el camerino.

"¿Sabes que en los próximos 5 minutos ya todos van a suponer que nos estamos acostando?" preguntó Rachel

"Nos estamos acostando" dijo Santiago.

"Es verdad" dijo Rachel.

"Bien, señorita. No voy a poder venir todas las tardes" dijo Santiago volviendo a sentarse mientras Rachel comenzaba a hacer toda la preparación que él había visto los días anteriores. "Parece que mi padre finalmente ha visto que puedo hacer más que sentarme en un escritorio y leer sobre lo que hicieron los otros."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo.

"Oh...mi padre es el dueño de la empresa." dijo Santiago.

"Hasta ahí sabía" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, yo estudié negocios y me recibí y quería trabajar en la empresa. También estudié música, después de todo, no sería bueno para el negocio de mi padre no saber absolutamente nada de música" dijo Santiago riendo. "Así que…bueno, él siempre quiso que uno de sus hijos se hiciera cargo del negocio, pero no lo iba a dejar ser gerente desde el primer día. Cuando vine la semana pasada, era porque tenía que conseguir el contrato de grabación de la obra para la discográfica. No solo lo logré, sino que también te conocí. Así que fue un gran día"

Rachel se había puesto colorada por las últimas palabras. No entendía muy bien que era lo que este joven la hacía sentir en cuestión de minutos.

"Ya estoy lista" logró decir y agarrando su bolso.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó Santiago poniéndose de pie y tratando de agarrar su bolso.

"Quiero seguir escuchándote" dijo Rachel

Santiago solo sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios antes de dejar el camerino.

S&R

"Paredes de tela...impresionante" dijo Santiago mirando a su alrededor. Rachel había decidido que podían ir a su departamento, Kurt ese día llegaría muy tarde. De paso quería que Santiago estuviera ahí cuando su amigo llegara para presentarlo.

"Si. Pero funciona cuando uno de los dos es gay." dijo Rachel sonriendo. "¿Qué quieres tomar?"

"Café está bien" dijo Santiago mirando una foto de Rachel con dos hombres.

"Son mis padres" dijo Rachel abrazándolo por detrás, con las manos ubicadas justo sobre el cinturón del traje.

"¿Tienes dos padres?" preguntó Santiago asustándose.

"Si." dijo Rachel besando el cuello del joven y comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón de Santiago. Nunca sentía la necesidad de tener sexo con alguien tan seguido. Pero este joven la excitaba apenas lo veía. Su mirada constantemente divertida, su distancia y sus acercamientos constantes, la estaban volviendo loca y había pasado ya demasiado tiempo sin sentirlo.

"Rachel…" dijo Santiago dejando la foto en su lugar y mirando las manos de la diva introducirse en su pantalón y comenzar a acariciar su miembro.

"Siéntate" dijo Rachel guiandolo hacia una silla y terminando de bajar el pantalón del joven.

Santiago la observaba atentamente y notó por primera vez que ella solo tenía una pollera puesta.

"No tengo protección, Rachel" dijo él cuando vio que la diva se sacaba la bombacha y caminaba sin mostrar lo que había debajo de la pollera hacia él.

"Estoy con pastillas. Un susto es suficiente. Estoy limpia" dijo Rachel y con esas palabras, el miembro de Santiago creció hasta su máximo nivel.

Era simplemente la idea de poder eyacular dentro de Rachel, de dejarla completamente llena de él, que su excitación creció desmesuradamente.

"Yo también estoy limpio" dijo cerrando un poco sus piernas mientras Rachel se acomodaba sobre él.

Rachel solo sonrió y se inclinó a besarlo mientras con una mano guiaba su miembro a su entrada.

"Por Dios...estoy tan húmeda. Cada vez que te veo me desespero y quiero tenerte adentro mío, bien duro" dijo Rachel mientras Santiago entraba más y más.

"¿Ya eras adicta a un pene?" preguntó Santiago con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos acariciando los muslos de la diva. "Porque…"

"Oh...no…" dijo Rachel quedándose quieta cuando vio que Santiago ya estaba completamente dentro de ella. "Me volví adicta cuando lo metiste en mi" agregó antes de empezar a bajar y subir por toda la longitud del miembro del joven. Santiago llevó sus manos a los glúteos de Rachel, y empezó a acariciar el valle en el medio con un dedo, mientras sentía como Rachel lo llevaba peligrosamente hacia una eyaculación precoz. Estaba cabalgando sin pudor sobre su miembro, y Santiago quería hacer de todo al mismo tiempo con el cuerpo que tenía encima de él, alrededor de su miembro que ya estaba lanzando líquido pre seminal dentro de un muy estrecho canal caliente.

Lo primero que decidió hacer mientras sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento, fue llevar una de sus manos a su boca, y mojar lo más posible uno de sus dedos antes de volver a llevarlo a ese espacio entre los glúteos de Rachel que lo estaba llamando a gritos. Para distraer a la diva que parecía mojar más y más su miembro mientras su dedo rodeaba su ano. Igualmente no se animaba todavía a hacerlo, pero decidió meter despacio solo la punta de su dedo, causando un movimiento de caderas de la diva sobre su miembro que agravó el estado de éxtasis de ambos. Sintiendo tan cerca el orgasmo de los dos, Santiago llevó su boca a uno de los pechos cubiertos de ropa de Rachel y comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo del trasero de la diva, mientras su miembro aumentaba su tamaño y el interior de Rachel lo encerraba hasta explotar.

No podía ser cierto se dijo sacando su dedo del trasero de Rachel, mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose para terminar con el orgasmo. Su miembro seguía eyaculando dentro de la diva y la diva seguía mojando todo a su alrededor mientras bajaba de su propio orgasmo.

"Me estás volviendo loco" dijo él cuando logró recuperar su voz y un poco de control en su cuerpo, logrando levantarse y sin salir de la diva, acostarla sobre la mesa y comenzando a embestir de nuevo dentro de ella.

Después de todo, su miembro no se había vuelto fláccido a pesar de que parecía haber quedado sin semen para pintar todo el interior de la diva.

"Tan loco que no puedo dejar de querer estar dentro tuyo desde que estuve la primera vez. Tan loco que la primer noche en que dormí sin ti, me la pasé soñando lo que tu boca podía llegar a hacer alrededor de mi pene. Tan loco que lo único que quiero es meterlo asi como está ahora…"

"Bien duro…" dijo Rachel rodeando la cintura de Santiago con sus piernas y haciendo fuerza con sus talones para que el no se separe de ella.

"Si, bien duro adentro de tu garganta y hacerte tragar todo" dijo Santiago sintiendo el orgasmo de Rachel alrededor de su miembro y dejándose llevar por la sensación para volver a explotar dentro de ella.

Quedaron acostados sobre la mesa, recuperando la respiración y deseando que la temperatura de sus cuerpos descienda, porque los dos sabían que si seguían así no iban a hablar nunca.

Y extrañamente, Santiago no quería solo sexo con Rachel, aunque realmente no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

No todavía.

Tardaron 10 minutos en separarse y Rachel desapareció en el cuarto de baño, el único que tenía puerta de madera para limpiarse, antes de dejarlo pasar a él.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con una taza de café en la mesa que acababan de usar y sus recuerdos hicieron que su miembro comenzara a endurecerse, pero quería seguir hablando de Rachel y con Rachel, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era sentarse y esperar.

"Estábamos hablando de tus padres." dijo Santiago haciendo que la diva se pusiera colorada al recordar como de esa conversación pasaron a lo otro.

"Si, mis padres son homosexuales." dijo Rachel despacio. "Alquilaron un vientre y bueno, aquí estoy. Pero tú estabas hablando antes."

"Cierto." dijo Santiago mirando el café. Y Santiago contó la historia de la empresa de su padre, y como luchó para lograr ponerla en pie, y la decepción cuando su hermana mayor decidió casarse y no dedicarse al negocio familiar. "Por suerte, ya había nacido yo, así que él solo esperó que algún día me interese solo. Y la verdad, me gusta la idea. Siempre me gustó la música desde pequeño, y aunque no pueda tocarla, o no pueda hacerla, me gusta la idea de estar rodeado de música."

"¿Y entonces por eso apareciste por el teatro?" preguntó Rachel

"Si. Hace un mes y medio, más o menos, que estoy trabajando en la empresa. Realmente mi trabajo solo constaba de pasar en limpio las notas de los buscadores de talento, de los productores sobre alguna grabación, los gastos de algunos artistas. Hasta que me pidió, mi padre, que vaya al teatro a conseguir ese contrato de grabación."

"Era difícil que consiguieran un acuerdo" dijo Rachel mirándose las manos. "Realmente no muchos quieren apostar a una joven desconocida. No para una obra de estas características y con el pasado que tiene"

"Si quieres que te sea sincero, no sé mucho de Broadway. Pero mi padre me dijo que en esa obra se descubrió a Barbra Streisand."

"Entonces tendrías que comenzar a aprender" dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando paso a un joven de ojos celestes, cabello castaño y bien vestido, que miraba a Santiago sorprendido.

"¿Por qué baby face me mira así?" preguntó Santiago en voz baja a la diva, sin darse cuenta del apodo que había usado.

"Porque no sabía que ibas a estar acá, y porque pensó que nunca más ibas a llamarme" dijo Rachel

"Voy a tener que hacer muchas cosas para que eso no nos moleste en el futuro" dijo Santiago poniéndose de pie y estirando una mano para presentarse ante el joven. "Hola, soy Santiago López"

"Kurt Hummel" dijo el otro joven devolviendo el apretón y mirando a Rachel que parecía pálida. "¿Por qué Rachel está a punto de desmayarse?" agregó señalando a la diva.

"No lo sé" dijo Santiago sentándose a su lado nuevamente y agarrando su rostro entre sus manos preguntando si estaba bien.

"Si, si" dijo Rachel volviendo a la realidad.

"Esto de andar rompiendo personas en el medio de un departamento sin darse cuenta ¿es algo típico en ti o es casualidad?" preguntó Kurt quien no ocultaba que este chico no le caía bien.

"Creo que es hora de irme" dijo Santiago mirando a Rachel. "¿Puedo llamarte mañana?"

"Si." dijo Rachel levantándose con él y acompañándolo hasta la puerta para despedirse con un profundo beso. "¿Tenías que ser así?" preguntó la diva mirando a su amigo

"Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de él" respondió Kurt

"Lo cual no quiere decir que seas así. Además, él fue a esperarme al terminar el ensayo y quiso venir así te conocía. Sabe lo que dices de él, y me quedé pálida porque dijo que iba a tener que hacer muchas cosas para que su reputación no nos moleste en el futuro." dijo Rachel dejando a Kurt shockeado.

"¿En serio dijo eso?"

"En serio" dijo Rachel sonriendo y caminando hacia su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Para el jueves, se habían visto todos los días, y no precisamente habían tenido sexo todos los días. Parecía que los dos querían ver si congeniaban además de lo bien que lo pasaban en una cama.<p>

Y había temas que no habían tocado, pero que ambos querían tocarlo. Sobre todo, antes de ponerle un título a la relación que solo parecía mejorar a cada minuto.

Habían quedado en cenar juntos, y Santiago pensó que llegaba tarde porque estuvo todo el día ocupado con la grabación del disco de la obra.

Pero Rachel llegó dos minutos después.

"Lo siento." dijo sonriendo. "En ese estudio de grabación nos tuvieron hasta después de hora"

Santiago agarró su mano sobre la mesa y la besó antes de soltarla.

"Está saliendo todo bastante bien. Van a estar listos para la semana después del estreno" dijo él.

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Rachel

"Por supuesto. Es poco común que se grabe todo rápido. Pero uds. lo están logrando."

"Y a ti se te puede notar el orgullo y un nuevo puesto de trabajo" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Si, es verdad. Pero creo que el más orgulloso es mi que al final puede demostrar que no seré el gerente en el futuro solo por el apellido"

Rachel sonrió y decidieron esperar que la moza le tomara el pedido antes de continuar hablando.

"¿Cómo es que tienes esa reputación? Si se puede saber. No quiero que pienses que la creo, porque hasta ahora conmigo no la has demostrado." dijo Rachel

"Oh, bueno…" dijo Santiago sin saber si estaban o no en el momento correcto para hablar de sus pasados románticos. "Salí de una relación de muchos años, y quedé destrozado. Y fue la solución que encontré. Pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie. Hasta que te conocí."

"¿Esa es toda la historia?"

"¿Quieres que te cuente de mi relación?"

"Por favor"

"Bueno…" dijo Santiago respirando aliviado cuando vio que la comida estaba por ser servida y pensando como explicarse. "Esa relación comenzó en el anteúltimo año de secundaria y siguió hasta hace dos años atrás. Un total de 6 años. Y tengo 26 años, antes que preguntes.

Bueno, parecía que todo iba bien, nos conocíamos muy bien, nos gustaba estar juntos, hasta que mi mejor amigo la vio con otro y todo estalló. Terminamos y yo quedé muy lastimado. Porque realmente la quería. Así que, queriendo sacar esos 6 años de su piel junto a la mía, me comencé a acostar con muchas mujeres."

"Oh…"dijo Rachel pensando que era lo que realmente podía decir.

"Pero hace más de 7 meses que no hago eso,Rachel. Realmente me sentía vacío."

"Está bien." dijo la diva. "No iba a decir nada al respecto."

"Gracias" dijo Santiago. "¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Quieres que te cuente de mis relaciones?"

"Si, ya que yo tuve que hacerlo. Y para mi es más difícil, porque soy hombre y todo eso" dijo Santiago sonriendo.

"Bueno...solo tuve un novio estable. Finn. Es hermanastro de Kurt, pero terminó todo el primer año aquí. Él realmente no tiene sueños, ni ganas de hacer nada, así que simplemente nos fuimos distanciando y cuando lo volví a ver, ya no sentía nada por él. Más que cariño. Así que terminamos. Él se volvió a Lima, y no parece haber tomado bien la ruptura, pero yo no quiero volver con él. Así que seguí adelante."

"Bueno...eso quedó en la mesa" dijo Santiago aliviado y volviendo a agarrar la mano de Rachel.

"Va a ser medio difícil comer así" dijo la diva riendo

"Sé que tu amigo, Kurt, no va a cambiar de opinión a mi respecto por mucho tiempo, pero…¿crees que haga algo para que me dejes y vuelvas con tu ex?" preguntó de repente Santiago. Fue muy fugaz el pensamiento, y fue tan fugaz que simplemente lo expresó verbalmente.

"No creo" dijo Rachel. "Kurt me ve bien, con esto que tenemos."

"Me alegro" dijo Santiago relajándose.

S&R

Decidieron ir al cine después de cenar, después de todo, eso no lo habían hecho en las citas anteriores.

Rachel eligió unas butacas casi al fondo, y Santiago solo quería ver la película sintiendo el calor de ella entre sus brazos.

Eso fue hasta mitad de la película, en que una de las manos de Rachel se metió debajo de su camisa y comenzó a acariciar con la yema de sus dedos el estómago de Santiago, quien miró hacia abajo notando el bulto que se comenzó a formar en sus pantalones.

Santiago levantó con una mano el rostro de Rachel y la besó, antes de volver a concentrarse en la pantalla.

Cuando sintió una mano en el cierre de su pantalón, supo que no iba a saber que sucedía en la película, porque ahora tenía que controlar que nadie los mirara. Por suerte, no había nadie en las filas detrás de ellos y no había nadie en la de ellos o en la de adelante.

Él volvió a mirar a Rachel que lo observaba con los ojos brillosos y lamiéndose los labios, mientras su mano liberaba finalmente su miembro. Santiago besó a Rachel una vez más, quien cortó el beso para dirigir su rostro hacia la entrepierna del latino quien deseó en ese momento no emitir gemidos con sonido.

Si la vagina de Rachel era un lugar cálido y húmedo cada vez que él entraba, la boca de la diva era un lugar mucho mejor que en ese mismo momento estaba envolviendo despacio la punta de su miembro y chupando para poder sacar un poco de líquido pre seminal.

Santiago sabía que no había muchas mujeres dispuestas a hacer eso en público, pero miró como Rachel estaba prácticamente agachada a su lado, mientras comenzaba a meterse toda la longitud del miembro en su boca.

El gemido que emitió fue casi un grito que por suerte nadie escuchó cuando sintió la pared de la garganta de Rachel tocar la punta de su miembro.

Y el olor a excitación que de ella emanaba lo llevó a buscar una entrada para meter una de sus manos en la entrepierna de la diva.

Rachel hacía todo a paso lento y tortuoso, subiendo por su miembro, mientras lamía con su lengua, bajando y tarareando una canción para estimularlo mejor.

Santiago no supo ni como ni cuando logró encontrar la humedad de Rachel y su clítoris, haciendo pequeños círculos para llevarla también a un orgasmo, y todo con una sola mano.

Con la que tenía libre, agarró el cabello de Rachel y mantuvo la cabeza de ella en el lugar en el que estaba.

"¿Vas a tragarlo?" preguntó cuando sentía que el orgasmo en él.

Rachel solo asintió, generando una nueva corriente de placer en Santiago, quien sin aviso insertó dos dedos en Rachel y comenzaba a meterlos y sacarlos con velocidad, tratando de llevarla al orgamos antes que él.

¿La vas a tragar toda?" preguntó moviendo sus caderas y gimiendo cada vez que su pene golpeaba contra la garganta de Rachel.

La diva solo decidió seguir con la tarea entre su boca, sin darse cuenta, quizás, de que estaba sintiendo un orgasmo y mojando los dedos de Santiago dentro de ella.

Cuando sintió el semen de Santiago comenzar a salir, la presión en su cabeza se aflojó, y llevó su boca hasta la punta en donde quedó juntando todo lo que él estaba largando.

Lentamente, Santiago sacó sus dedos mojados de Rachel y esperó que ella levantara su rostro y abriera su boca.

Cuando lo hizo, metió sus dedos en la boca de la diva, y vio con placer como ella mezclaba los líquidos de los dos orgamos.

"Traga ahora" dijo Santiago sintiendo una nueva erección entre sus piernas, y deseando poder entrar en Rachel en ese mismo momento. "Nos vamos" dijo cuando la diva terminó de tragar y cerrando su pantalón salieron rápidamente de la sala de cine, rumbo al departamento del joven, que lo único que quería era entrar en ella una y otra vez, toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Dos días antes del estreno de la obra, Santiago escuchó como Rachel le contaba que Kurt quería una cita doble.<p>

El joven aceptó simplemente porque pretendía que esa misma noche, la de la cita, marcara el comienzo de su relación con Rachel.

Solo quería hacerla su novia y que nadie intentara acercarse a ella para conquistarla.

El restaurante que Kurt y su novio, Blaine, habían elegido, poseía varios cubículos que les permitió sentarse una pareja al frente de la otra.

Santiago sonrió al ver que Rachel había agarrado su mano debajo de la mesa y que era imposible ver lo que pasaba del otro lado.

Mientras Kurt y Blaine le hacían preguntas, y hablaban contando historias de Rachel, Santiago apoyó su mano en el muslo de Rachel, agradeciendo internamente la idea de la diva de ponerse una pollera esa misma noche.

Rachel sonrió y siguió escuchando a sus amigos, mientras Santiago acariciaba su muslo desnudo y llevaba su mano entre las piernas para anunciarle que quería que dejara de cruzarlas.

La diva lo miró unos segundos, y se acercó más a él, haciendo exactamente eso.

"Vamos al baño" dijo Kurt y la pareja de morenos asintió mientras los veía a los dos partir.

"¿Es normal eso?" preguntó Santiago mientras su mano se acercaba a la entrepierna de Rachel.

"Bastante" dijo Rachel mirándolo a los ojos, esperando que él girara su rostro, para poder besarlo.

Cuando Santiago se encontró con que Rachel no tenía ropa interior, giró y no pudo decir nada hasta que el beso terminó.

"¿Tenías planeado que te haga esto?" preguntó Santiago, acariciando sus labios inferiores, evitando tocar su clítoris.

"No." dijo Rachel tratando de mantener la compostura.

"No te creo" dijo Santiago metiendo dos dedos dentro de la diva y dejando su mano quieta cuando vio que Kurt y su novio volvían.

"No vas a hacerme esto" suplicó Rachel, pero Santiago solo sonrió y dejó un beso en la diva antes de volver a prestar atención a lo que los otros chicos decían.

Rachel mientras tanto tenía que intentar no demostrar que era lo que estaba pasando en sus partes bajas, y mucho menos que estaba disfrutando con la mano de Santiago debajo de la mesa. Kurt no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Cuando Rachel estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Kurt dio a entender que quería saber que estaba pasando entre ellos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Santiago sonriendo al sentir el punto G en la punta de sus dedos.

"¿Qué son? Porque generalmente me sorprendo cuando ella me cuenta que no estuvieron envueltos y desnudos en una sábana." dijo Kurt cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"En realidad…" dijo Santiago mirando de reojo a la diva, quien parecía a punto de gritar, "Quería esta noche establecer una relación formal y exclusiva con tu amiga."

Y esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Rachel llegara a su orgasmo, mirando a Santiago y haciendo un pequeño "oh" con sus labios.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Kurt ignorante de lo que pasaba debajo de la mesa y con su amiga.

"En serio" dijo Santiago sonriendo.

"Aceptaría gustosa" dijo Rachel logrando hablar después del orgasmo.

"Mejor, sino hubiera sido algo bastante vergonzoso." dijo Santiago besando la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

><p>La noche del estreno, Santiago esperaba nervioso cerca de la salida de los actores. Rachel había estado espectacular y el sonreía orgulloso al pensar que esa joven, era su novia.<p>

"Hijo" dijo Maribel López apareciendo junto a su marido. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con ese enorme ramo de rosas?"

"¿Qué hacen uds. acá?" preguntó Santiago.

"Soy uno de los productores ejecutivos de esta obra." dijo Marcos dando un paso hacia adelante.

"No respondiste mi pregunta" dijo Maribel.

"Vine a ver a mi novia" dijo Santiago colorado. Sabía que ahora su madre iba a saltar y lo iba a abrazar, después de reprimirlo porque no había contado. Solo deseaba que no aplastara las rosas.

"Se llama Rachel Berry" dijo Santiago mientras su madre seguía haciendo preguntas.

"La actriz protagónica, Maribel" dijo Marcos

"Que hermosa voz que tiene" dijo Maribel todavía sonriendo.

Cinco minutos después de responder preguntas de su madre, Rachel apareció con ropa de calle y una enorme sonrisa.

"Hola" le dijo a Santiago, sin reparar en las dos personas que estaban a su lado.

"Hola." dijo Santiago. "Estuviste espectacular."

"Gracias" dijo Rachel

"Quise dejarte las flores en el camerino, pero vi que había demasiadas" dijo Santiago entregándole el ramo.

"Son hermosas" dijo Rachel sintiendo deseos de estar a solas con el joven.

"Ejem" dijo Maribel llamando la atención de la diva.

"Oh, si" dijo Santiago girando sus ojos ante la actitud de su madre. "Rachel, estos son mis padres, Marcos y Maribel. Padres, ella es Rachel Berry, mi novia"

"Un gusto" dijeron los dos latinos sonriendo.

"Mi padre, además y recién me entero, es uno de los productores ejecutivos de tu obra." dijo Santiago.

"Realmente ha estado fantástica." dijo Marcos estirando una mano. "¿Quieren que vayamos a cenar?"

Rachel miró a Santiago quien asintió levemente para que dijera que si y la diva los siguió fuera del teatro.

"No creo que pueda dormir" dijo Rachel despacio esperando que su novio la escuche.

"Cuando salgan esas críticas vas a ver que fuiste la mejor encima de ese escenario esta noche" dijo Santiago aprovechando que sus padres caminaban delante de ellos para pasar una mano por la cintura de la diva. "Pero si quieres, puedo hacer cosas para relajarte" agregó sensualmente en su oído.

Rachel se puso completamente colorada, simplemente por la presencia de los padres de Santiago delante de ellos.

Mientras cenaban, Rachel escuchaba atenta las cosas que contaban los padres de Santiago mientras rogaba que terminara rápido. No estaba lista para conocerlos, pero esa noche poco le importaba.

"Brett y Quinn volvieron" dijo Marcos después de que habían pedido el postre.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Santiago

"Hoy" dijo Marcos "Mike tuvo que quedarse con ellos hasta estar seguros de que los iban a dejar salir. Dijo que los acompañaron hasta el embarque."

"Tendría que llamarlos" dijo Santiago

"Eran inocentes. El problema se hizo dentro de la cárcel porque Mike no permitió traslado y ellos querían estar juntos" explicó Marcos

"Oh, Dios. Pobres los policías franceses" dijo Santiago sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Por suerte saliste tan centrado" dijo Maribel riendo.

S&R

Santiago le contó la historia a Rachel mientras iban a su departamento. Después de todo, en cualquier momento ella iba a conocerlos.

"¿Y cómo terminaron casi tres meses detenidos si son inocentes?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"La policía parisina los dejó más tiempo por exhibición de la desnudez y por mostrarse en público" dijo Santiago. "Teniendo relaciones sexuales" agregó despacio.

"Ajá" dijo Rachel

"Lo malo es que voy a tener que presentarte" dijo Santiago

"¿Y por qué es malo?"

"Porque Brett solo va a abrazarte y a decir que eres bonita y chiquita. Es bastante especial" dijo Santiago agarrando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. "Quinn te va a mirar tirando dagas por sus ojos hasta que te vayas, para decirme que le agradas. Y Puck, si algún día decide volver, va a hacer varias insinuaciones sexuales."

Rachel sonrió sin decir nada. No era la única que en ese momento tenía amigos extraños.

* * *

><p>El día en que Rachel conoció a los amigos de Santiago, se dio cuenta de que su novio no se había equivocado.<p>

Brett, un rubio alto y bailarín (bailaba constantemente) la abrazó y la miraba con inocentes ojos celestes, mientras decía que era bonita y que entraría en su bolsillo.

Quinn la miraba constantemente con sus ojos color avellana y de vez en cuando hacía una pregunta, esperando atenta la respuesta, antes de seguir.

Al tal Puck, no lo había conocido todavía. Sabía que en algún momento volvería y seguramente sería como dijo Santiago.

"¿Crees que algún día le caeré bien a Quinn?" preguntó Rachel mientras Santiago besaba sus pechos y seguía descendiendo.

"Seguro que ya le caes bien, salvo que ella quiere presentarse como una perra ante todo aquel que conoce" dijo Santiago continuando con su descenso hacia la entrepierna de la diva.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva.

"Por qué si. Ahora déjame seguir con mi trabajo" dijo Santiago dando un pequeño mordisco en el clítoris de Rachel antes de llevar su lengua a la entrada de la diva.

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses después del inicio de su relación, ninguno de los dos podía estar seguro si sería duradera o no, pero por lo menos sabían claramente que el sexo entre ellos era explosivo. Verdaderamente explosivo.<p>

También los dos sabían que había algún tipo de sentimiento, pero estaban completamente seguros de que debido al inicio sexual de su relación y lo bien que lo pasaban en la cama, no querían decirlo en voz alta.

Por lo tanto, solo estaban juntos, exclusivamente, viéndose casi los 7 días de la semana, cenando con los padres de Santana y con los de Rachel cuando aparecían por NY.

Por lo tanto, solo podrían haber sido dos extraños en un noviazgo entretenido por el simple hecho de que el sexo era bueno.

Pero para ellos, era el noviazgo perfecto, que solo podría mejorar y mejorar mientras más se conocían.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Estoy volviendo a la narrativa poco interesante, no, mentira. _

_Este one shot es pedido, y además, tengan en cuenta que lo empecé y lo terminé con fiebre. Literalmente. Nada que tenga que ver con todo lo que sucede en el capítulo. Incluso en estos momentos mi temperatura corporal está fuera del rango normal y no voy a decir cosas demasiados coherentes. _

_Por eso quizás la historia en sí sea mucha pornografía y poca trama. Aunque lo intenté bastante._

_Es probable que a muchas/os no les guste una Santana hombre. Para mi es Pezberry, pero creo que lo pensé mucho como Puck._

_¿Qué más?_

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Me iré a acostar a ver el US Open mientras mi cabeza sigue hirviendo._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_Sobre todo a **Al** quien pidió el genderswap Santana, a **AndruSol, **a **lopz **y a **erieyla76.**_

_Kitties, besos enormes!_

_PROMETO VOLVER CON LOS FICS EN CUANTO MEJORE!_

_Saludos!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	118. Capitanía Romántica

**Título: ****Capitanía Romántica**

**Autora: Symbelmynne**

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****8,603**

**Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López, **

**Summary:****Sue necesita una nueva capitana. ¿Se va a decidir por la latina que atormenta a sus compañeros con miedo?¿O se va a decidir por la porrista que sonrié con bondad pero que tiene ciertas habilidades para que los otros hagan lo que ella quiera? **

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****11/09****/2014**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitanía Romántica<strong>

Cuando Sue Sylvester se enteró de que su capitana estaba embarazada, se quedó pensando en las dos opciones que tenía mientras las veía correr una carrera en el entrenamiento.

Quinn Fabray, su capitana, y a quien Sue había apostado en el momento en que la puso en ese puesto tenía una forma de gobernar que dos de sus co capitanas habían perfeccionado de otra forma.

Santana López. Había ganado su popularidad a través de infundir temor y de una reputación promiscua. Los demás alumnos salían de su camino apenas la veían o trataban de no mirarla de una forma que pudiera entenderse equivocadamente. Pero Santana era directa, y si alguien le caía mal o la miraba mal, sufría días de terror en los pasillos con ella siempre observando.

Distinta era Rachel Berry. Autoproclamada virgen, Sue Sylvester sabía bien que la pequeña morena de eternas piernas tenía ambiciones. Ambiciones que acostarse con idiotas que no sabían usar un preservativo podían perderse. Rachel era la voz cantante de su escuadrón de porristas que le había dado un puesto en la final de las Nacionales directamente sin necesidad de hacer las eliminatorias regionales. Conquistaba a cada persona con una voz hermosa y los mantenía bajo su pulgar con una enorme sonrisa, un poco de toqueteo y promesas que, obviamente, nunca cumplía. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Sue de Rachel, era su forma de vengarse. Aquél que había dirigido algún agravio en dirección a la pequeña morena, había sufrido la peor de sus venganzas, y nadie podía culpar a Rachel.

Sue sonrió mirándolas sonreír. Sabía que entre esas dos idiotas había más que competencia.

Aunque lo ocultaban y ahora parecían peleadas.

Quinn se acercó hacia ella, la vio de reojo, por un momento se había olvidado de su embarazo.

"No puedo hacer nada, entrenadora. Ellas dos siguen peleando" dijo Quinn señalando, efectivamente, a sus co capitanas. Sue sabía que algo había pasado en una fiesta el fin de semana.

"¿Por quién esta vez?" preguntó Sue

"Si yo supiera. Brittany me dijo que Rachel estuvo bailando con varios el sábado, hasta que quedó con ese perdedor de Puckerman..." dijo Quinn logrando comunicarle así quien era el padre de su hijo. "Y después se fue sola a su casa"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Sue

"También me dijo que Santana estuvo toda la noche bailando al lado de ella, diciéndole cosas y que cada vez que uno de los chicos estaba por tocar a Rachel en lugares inapropiados, ella sacaba las manos del joven de Rachel y el chico se iba. Entonces discutía con Rachel unos minutos y después se olvidaban de la otra." explicó Quinn

"Esas dos me van a sacar canas verdes" dijo Sue volviendo a mirarlas. Pudo ver claramente a Rachel tomando agua y una gota cayendo por su cuello, rumbo al valle entre sus pechos (correctamente tapado por el uniforme) y pudo ver a Santana lamiéndose los labios al seguir con su mirada esa gota.

"Te espero en mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo" agregó mirando a su capitana y dando media vuelta.

Sue Sylvester tuvo un problema, que resolvió mirando a las posibles soluciones, pero antes iba a divertirse un poco.

S&R

Quinn lo negó. Fue lo primero que hizo apenas el tema estuvo abierto, pero Sue sabía cuando mentía.

"¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?" preguntó al darse cuenta de que su entrenadora no estaba creyendo una palabra.

"¿Qué crees? No puedo tenerte en el escuadrón si estás embarazada" dijo Sue. "No puedo arriesgarme a que te pase algo o al bebé."

"No fue buscado...no..."

"No te diste cuenta de que él no tenía protección. Es la historia más vieja del mundo, sobre todo cuando se trata de Puckerman" dijo Sue

"¿Cómo se dio cuenta?" preguntó Quinn asustada.

"El énfasis que usaste esta mañana en los entrenamientos." dijo Sue. "¿Cuál de las dos lo sabe?"

"Rachel." dijo Quinn. "Santana ya lo podría haber esparcido por toda la escuela."

"¿Rachel no?" preguntó Sue

"Rachel sabe ciertas cosas más que es preferible que no se entere nadie, menos mis padres, y además es amiga de Puckerman" dijo Quinn. "Así que lo está manteniendo al margen, tratando de que no esté gritando por ahí que dejó embarazada a la presidente del Club de Castidad"

"Estás muy calmada" dijo Sue

"Es que mis padres todavía no lo saben" dijo Quinn. "Así que puedo mantener la calma hasta despertar de esta pesadilla. Por ahí fue un error, por ahí no"

"Eso espero, porque me dejas en una posición complicada" dijo Sue.

"¿Por qué? Solo tiene que elegir al reinado del terror o al reinado de la simpatía" dijo Quinn

"Y las dos sabemos cual es la más difícil de manejar si le das un poco de poder" dijo Sue

S&R

"Hey Berry, deberías dejar de operarte las piernas" dijo Santana entrando en el vestuario de las Cheerios.

"Santana, no hay nadie más que yo aquí adentro, así que intenta dejar de llamar la atención" dijo la diva.

"O sea que estamos solas" dijo la latina mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañera.

"Exacto. Y seguirás sola."

"¿Me puedes decir por qué esas piernas todavía no han terminado alrededor de mi cabeza? Me estás trayendo sueños completamente impropios." dijo la latina acercándose a ella.

"Santana...ya te lo expliqué..." dijo Rachel mirándola tristemente antes de darse vuelta y agarrar un uniforme limpio de su armario.

"Maldición, Berry." dijo la latina acercándose más a la diva cuando la puerta se abrió y Quinn entró con sus manos en las caderas.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo la rubia

"No voy a dejar que Finn Hudson vuelva a ser popular, Quinn. Te lo dije doscientas cincuenta veces a esta altura del año. El idiota se pensó que a mi me gustaba y estaba saliendo contigo" dijo Rachel

"Me alegra que seas una amiga tan leal, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar." dijo Quinn

"¿Ah no? Tampoco voy a tirarle granizados al nuevo quarterback si eso quieres." dijo Rachel. "Lo tengo envuelto en mi dedo..."

"Yo ya me acosté con él, así que no vas a tenerlo más envuelto en tu dedo." dijo Santana

"Bueno por lo menos no volvió Hudson a serlo" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros aunque sonó lastimada..

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Quinn levantando la voz.

Santana la miró con los ojos abiertos y Rachel la miró confusa.

"Sue me sacó de la capitanía" dijo Quinn despacio. "Ahora...tengo que buscar la forma de sobrevivir aquí adentro"

"Sabes que nosotras vamos a apoyarte" dijo Rachel.

"Si, eso" dijo Santana mirando a la diva y dejando el vestuario.

"¿Cuánto tiempo le das para que lo sepa toda la escuela?" preguntó Quinn sentándose cansada en uno de los bancos.

"Al final de la tarde" dijo Rachel

"Tendrías que ir a hablar con Sue, para que te ponga ya como capitana" dijo Quinn

"Sabes que tienes una amiga conmigo ¿verdad?"

"Sabes que ella no va a estar contenta ¿verdad?"

"Sé muchas cosas. Pero cuando se trata de Santana López, sé bastante pocas" dijo Rachel.

"Y sabes demasiado" dijo Quinn. "Una de las dos va a tener que dejar de ser tan orgullosa."

"Yo ya le dije las cosas. Ella sigue en el juego de que quiere dominar a la escuela a través del sexo." dijo Rachel terminando de acomodarse el uniforme y comenzando a peinarse. Era obligatorio la cola de caballo bien tirante. "Ni siquiera le pido que lo hagamos oficial. Solo le pido que deje de acostarse con la mayoría de la gente en esta escuela."

Quinn giró sus ojos y sabía que iba a ser difícil que las dos llegaran a un acuerdo.

S&R

Con Quinn fuera de las porristas, Santana sabía que tenía la posibilidad de ser la nueva capitana.

Y quizás así, Rachel volvería a prestarle más atención, y podrían llegar al punto en donde habían dejado. Casi el momento de finalmente hacer el amor con su novia secreta que ahora parecía no querer acercarse a ella.

Pero Quinn se acostó vaya a saber con quien y quedó embarazada. Y la sacaron de la capitanía. Y ella podía ser capitana y obligar a Rachel a prestarle atención. Solo quería volver a tener a Rachel entre sus brazos, a esta altura no importaba demasiado como.

Por lo tanto, decidió dejar que Karofsky golpeara a Kurt Hummel cuando lo vio del otro lado del pasillo. Lo que no se dio cuenta, es que Rachel también estaba viendo lo mismo y gritó antes de que el jugador se alejara de su víctima.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel acercándose enojada a Karofsky y agachándose a ayudar a Hummel.

"Es homosexual" dijo Karofsky.

Rachel lo observó unos minutos hasta que soltó a Hummel y se acercó a David. Santana decidió acercarse más para intentar escuchar. Pero la diva le hizo una seña al jugador quien se agachó para permitirle hablar en su oído.

Karofsky se enderezó inmediatamente y miró a Rachel quien para entonces había levantado una de sus cejas y esperaba desafiante que tomara una decisión.

"Lo siento, Hummel. No va a volver a suceder nada así ni de mi parte ni de ningún otro jugador por tu sexualidad." gritó Karofsky para que todos los que estaban en el pasillo escucharan.

Después miró a Rachel una vez más y se alejó rápidamente.

"Gracias, Rachel" dijo Hummel despacio.

"De nada" dijo la diva. "Cualquier cosa que vuelva a suceder al respecto me avisas"

"¿No quieres ir a una de las reuniones del coro?" preguntó Kurt cuando la diva estaba dando media vuelta.

"No tientes a tu suerte, Hummel." dijo Rachel caminando directamente hacia Santana.

"¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?" preguntó la latina.

"Soy pequeña. La gente no se da cuenta de que vengo caminando por detrás. ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?" preguntó Rachel

"No tengo explicación"

"Como siempre" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana con tristeza y alejándose de ella.

Si, Santana tenía que ser la capitana para que Rachel no la mirara más así. Y pudieran volver a estar juntas. Porque esas eternas piernas alejándose, la tentaban más de lo que hubiera creído.

S&R

Rachel por su parte no tenía intención de ser capitana. Bueno, eso sería lo que respondería si alguien le preguntaba directamente. Después de todo, gobernaba esta escuela desde algún lado dejándole el terror a Santana.

Si las dos pudieran gobernar la escuela juntas, sería tan distinto. Eso pensó muchas veces y muchas veces se lo dijo en voz alta a la latina. Ni Quinn podría

haberlas detenido si gobernaban juntas.

Santana y ella planeaban muy bien las cosas. Como la caída de Hudson y la desaparición del todavía no fundado Glee Club.

No es que hubiera sido una mala idea la de crear un coro. Simplemente fue una idea proveniente de un mal profesor que se tomó la osadía de intentar chantajear a Rachel con una droga inexistente en su armario.

Sue Sylvester había estallado en gritos cuando se enteró por la diva lo que Schuester había dicho y la forma en que quería sacarla de las porristas (porque había organizado los horarios del coro para sacarle a una de las mejores porristas que tenía). Santana había reaccionado casi violentamente. Pero Rachel se había quedado callada y poco a poco un plan fue formándose en su mente. Un plan que involucró a la latina. A Quinn también, que definitivamente había dejado de interesarse por la popularidad de Hudson y había decidido que la soltería y el celibato era lo mejor.

Hasta ahora.

"¿Vas a decirme cómo se te ocurrió acostarte con Noah?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al lado de las rubia en las gradas. Quinn la había citado ahí después de dejar el vestuario, le había pedido que vigile a Santana. Las dos sabían como podía reaccionar la latina cuando se llenaba de poder.

"Estaba borracha" dijo Quinn mirándola de arriba a abajo. "Siempre pensé que ese uniforme te quedaba mejor a ti. Nunca me equivoqué con ese pensamiento"

"¿Vamos a entrar en el rubro de la alabanza? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

"Sue va a hacer una competencia, secreta por supuesto, para ver con cual de las dos se queda como capitana." dijo Quinn

"Cuando dices a cual de las dos..."

"No me vengas con que no te das cuenta de que me refiero a ti y a Santana. Sabes bien lo que puede pasar si ella es elegida capitana"

"Quinn, sé que me fuiste a buscar porque ya sabes a quién va a elegir Sue"

"Lo cual no la detiene un poco de divertirse."

"Quinn..."

"Planeaste la caída de un profesor y de un alumno. Finn Hudson quedó reducido a solo un nombre de un pasado sin gloria y William Schuester ni siquiera quiere dar más clases porqueno entiende que pasó. Sin embargo...aquí estás haciéndote la que no entiendes que quiero decir."

"Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir, pero lo de Hudson y Schuester...bueno, eso fue un trabajo en equipo"

"Rachel..."

"Lo entiendo. Pero hay una cosa que sé hacer mejor que cualquier otra."

"¿Qué?"

"Mantener a raya a Santana López"

"¿Cómo vas a hacerlo? No la pudiste convencer de que saliera del clóset..."

"Nunca quise que saliera del clóset. Solo quise que se quedara conmigo y en una relación seria sin deambular por otras camas. Es muy distinto."

"Puede volverse loca y lo sabes. Esto va a ser muy difícil con Santana embriagada de poder. Y sobre todo si no puede acercarse a ti."

"¿Crees que se va a aprovechar de la situación de capitanía?"

"Por favor, son co capitanas. ¿Sabes las veces que las encontré besándose en el vestuario por qué Santana te hacía quedar después de hora para decirte algo al respecto de la coreografía? No soy idiota, Rachel."

"Lo sé, Quinn. Pero...realmente lo único que quiere..."

"No vengas a decirme que lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo, porque sabes que no es así. Te ama. De una forma bastante obsesiva, pero lo hace."

Rachel solo miró a la rubia y después volvió su mirada al campo de football.

"¿Qué puedo hacer, Quinn? Sé que Sue quiere divertirse, pero voy a tener que estar detrás de Santana todo el tiempo para que no cometa errores. Para que no aterrorice a la gente."

"Sé que detuviste a Karofsky e hiciste que le pidiera perdón a Hummel."

"Hablando de Hummel, ¿qué sabes del coro?"

"Finalmente te enteraste"

"¿De qué?"

"Sue les permitió reunirse informalmente. No pueden competir ni nada, porque no tienen director, pero pueden usar el auditorio y si quieren hacer presentaciones. Igualmente no parece que sean gran cosa. Está el que anda en sillas de ruedas, la asiática gótica, la que tiene nombre de auto y Hummel."

"Santana debe tener otros nombres para ellos."

"¿En serio?¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera puedes dejar de pensar en ella?" dijo Quinn riendo.

S&R

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Brittany mirando la cara de frustración de Santana. Era la cuarta vez que hacía la pregunta.

"Quiero que Rachel me preste atención" dijo la latina.

"Si, porque no dejar que nadie se le acerque quiere decir otra cosa" dijo Brittany girando sus ojos.

"Britt, no me estás ayudando"

"Por supuesto que no te estoy ayudando. La única que sigue cometiendo errores eres tú."

"Tengo que hacer una reputación"

"¿Acostándote con media escuela cuando solo quieres acostarte con ella?"

"Britt..."

"No te quejes, San. Sabes muy bien que ella lo único que te pide es que no te acuestes con todos los de la escuela. Y es lo único que haces. ¿Cuándo te acostaste con el nuevo quarterback?"

"Una fea experiencia"

"Sin embargo lo hiciste ¿cuándo?"

"Ayer, Rachel no me prestaba atención."

"¿Crees qué te va a querer más porque te acuestas con todos los que ella está tratando de controlar?"

Santana sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Y tanta razón tenía que se levantó y dejó a Brittany sola.

"Siempre tiene la excusa del silencio." dijo Brittany sacudiendo su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Para el segundo día, Sue Sylvester, comenzó a pensar que se había equivocado en no nombrar rápidamente a su capitana.<p>

En el mismo momento en que comenzó a atravesar el pasillo de la secundaria, se dio cuenta que había un enorme problema.

Santana se había subido en un pedestal, cerca de la entrada principal de la escuela, con una máquina de granizados y le tiraba a todo estudiante que le pareciera blanco fácil.

Sue suspiró cansada, mirando la cara de sorpresa de los demás profesores y la cara de decepción de Rachel. Mientras tanto, miraba caminar a Quinn Fabray, quien venía ya sin su uniforme.

Fueron bastante rápidos los reflejos de Santana, sorprendiendo a todos. La latina se dio cuenta de quien era la rubia desconocida y escuchó que alguien le decía que le tirara el granizado a Quinn. Santana dijo que no le iba a tirar a ella y uno de los jugadores de football sacó un enorme balde que tenía cerca de la máquina de granizados y comenzó a llenarlo, diciéndole a la latina que era demasiado cobarde.

Santana miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que Rachel caminaba apurada hacia la puerta de entrada, dándose cuenta de que era lo que iban a hacer.

Sue sonrió porque sabía que las dos estaban trabajando juntas.

En cuanto el jugador terminó de llenar el balde, Santana esperó unos segundos hasta que pudo dar una patada a la cubeta llena de hielo saborizado y que cayera sobre el jugador.

"¡Qué rayos López!" grito el joven, y Sue en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era Azimio Adams.

"¿Qué rayos? No puedes ser tan estúpido para hacerme esa pregunta, Adams" dijo Santana bajando del pedestal y ubicando sus manos en su cintura. Detrás de ella, Rachel había cubierto a Quinn y ahora caminaba con las misma posición en sus manos hacia Santana.

"Ha caído en desgracia" dijo Azimio frotándose los ojos ante la sonrisa malvada de las dos morenas.

"Tú has caído en desgracia." dijo Santana. "¿Cómo se te ocurre querer tirar algo a una joven embarazada?"

"¡Pero...DIOS ESTO ARDE!" gritó Azimio frotándose más y más los ojos.

"Por supuesto que arde. Si a Quinn Fabray y a su bebé les pasa algo, cualquier cosa..." gritó Santana mirando rápidamente a Rachel quien asintió. "Van a sufrir serias consecuencias."

Sue sonrió ante la demostración de las morenas. Quizás no fuera tan malo que las dos trabajaran juntas. El problema es que las dos deberían trabajar juntas.

Miró a Quinn quien sonreía después del susto y la sorpresa por las acciones de Santana y sus ojos se encontraron.

No por nada había sido su capitana más joven.

S&R

"Gracias por ayudarme hoy" dijo Santana sentándose en uno de los bancos en el vestuario de las porristas mirando a Rachel.

La pequeña morena era siempre la última en abandonar el vestuario y aún así llegaba a cada clase a tiempo.

"Fue bastante valiente lo que hiciste hoy" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Crees que me puedas recompensar de alguna forma?" preguntó Santana guiñándole un ojo a la diva.

"Creo que no" dijo Rachel despacio.

Santana asintió y siguió mirando a Rachel fijamente.

"¿Por qué siempre piensas qué lo que quiero es salir del clóset contigo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana.

"Porque es lo que quieres" dijo Santana muy segura.

"¿Alguna vez me escuchaste realmente?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia ella. "No es lo que quiero. Sé que no puedo obligarte a salir del clóset y no quiero obligarte a hacerlo."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Quiero que simplemente dejes de acostarte con otras personas" dijo Rachel. "Fue impresionante lo que hiciste hoy, San" agregó dejando un beso en la frente de la latina antes de dejar el vestuario.

S&R

"¿Estás de acuerdo?" preguntó en ese mismo momento Sue Sylvester.

"De acuerdo." fue la respuesta que recibió.

"Por que no creo que pueda seguir manteniendo esta competencia" dijo Sue

"Es el primer día en serio" dijo la otra persona poniéndose de pie.

S&R

Rachel caminó lentamente por el pasillo rumbo a los vestuarios. Había recibido ese extraño mensaje de Quinn y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en uno de los pasillos. Su curiosidad hizo que se detuviera y se asomó.

Sonrió al ver que Finn Hudson estaba hablando con Azimio y Karofsky, rogándoles que lo ayuden ese mismo día a bañar en granizado a varios estudiantes, que estaban incluidos en las listas de las porristas.

Cuando Azimio le preguntó que ganaban ellos, Finn respondió seguro que iban a ganar un puesto titular en el equipo de football y que además, seguramente Rachel o Santana los iban a felicitar y se acostarían con ellos.

Karofsky descubrió a Rachel escuchando y le hizo una seña. Rachel sabía demasiado de él como para no contarle esto. Menos si estaba escuchando. La pequeña morena asintió y caminó rápido hacia el vestuario.

"**Quiere además, bañar en granizado a los del coro porque dice que es una reunión de homosexuales, y que va a poner una balanza mañana a la mañana en la puerta de la escuela y todo aquel estudiante subido de peso va a ser dejado al desnudo al frente de todos" **

El mensaje llegó cuando Rachel abría la puerta del vestuario y Quinn la esperaba paseándose nerviosa.

"Es cierto" dijo la rubia sin especificar que, apenas la vio.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel

"Santana se acostó con el nuevo quarterback, el tal Sam..." dijo Quinn

"Lo sé. Ella lo dijo."

"Pero solo se acostó" dijo Quinn..."No tuvieron sexo"

"Eso es algo..."

"Es verdad, Rachel."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"**Sam Evans, es gay. Está con Hummel" **fue el mensaje que le llegó en ese momento a Rachel. Era la misma persona que antes le había escrito.

"Es gay." dijo Quinn

"Lo sé. ¿Para esto me llamaste?"

"Quería que sepas que Santana no es tan promiscua como dicen" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué?"

"No es la primera vez que me llega el rumor de que ella solo se acuesta. Además, tendrías que preguntarle a ver que realmente hace. Va a las habitaciones con ellos cuando ya no pueden ni mantenerse en pie"

"¿Qué ganas tú con esto?"

"Nada. Solo quiero que te sientas bien de alguna manera." dijo Quinn

"Disculpa si no puedo pensar en eso ahora, tengo que organizar algo para mañana." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta.

"¿Ahora quién?"

"¿Puedes creer que el idiota de Hudson no aprende sus lecciones?" preguntó Rachel dejando los vestuarios. "Voy a necesitar al padre de tu hijo hoy, así que no te ofendas" agregó metiendo la cabeza en la enorme habitación.

S&R

"Me hace recordar al día que me llamaste para planear todo en contra de Schuester." dijo Noah Puckerman deteniéndose al lado de Rachel que estaba observando como Santana le acariciaba el brazo a un jugador de hockey de nombre desconocido. "¿Estás bien princesa?"

"Estoy bien, Noah" dijo Rachel mirando a su amigo con un poco de tristeza. "Tenemos que hablar"

"¿Sabes que cada vez que me dices eso me excito? Sé que va a ser algo épico" dijo Puckerman pasando un brazo por los hombros de la diva.

S&R

Lo de Schuester había sido un trabajo planeado en detalle. Tan en detalle, que nadie era capaz de decir realmente que había sucedido con ese hombre.

Porque Rachel solo esperó tranquila, mientras detrás todo comenzaba a llevarse a cabo. Fotos de la traición de la mujer del profesor, eso era un juego de niños para la diva, mientras que había que encontrar el momento justo en el cual involucrar de cierta manera a Hudson y a Schuester en algún tipo de actividad ilegal.

Y cuando la denuncia llegó a la dirección, y la policía llegó a investigar, Schuester no tenía escapatoria porque una gran cadena de correos lo implicaban.

Mientras tanto, Hudson pasó a ser parte de la historia por querer hacerse el narcotraficante, cuya idea en realidad se la dio Noah Puckerman.

Y sólo traficaba con azúcar impalpable, y la policía misma se le había reído en la cara. No saber distinguir azúcar impalpable de lo que realmente quería vender, había hecho que muchos lo quisieran asesinar, además de que su visita a la comisaría había hecho que perdiera su puesto en el equipo.

Pero esas eran cosas del pasado, se dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba a Azimio que estaba intentando guardar sus cosas en su casillero antes de ir a hablar con Hudson.

"Azimio, unas palabras por favor" dijo Rachel sonriendo ampliamente, mientras sus ojos observaban al gigante jugador que abría los ojos asustados.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo Azimio dejando sus cosas en el piso y acercándose a Rachel quien le hizo señas de que descendiera para poder decirle algo en el oído.

Azimio, que conocía de oído esta extraña táctica tragó saliva y se inclinó, dispuesto a escuchar lo que Rachel Berry quería decirle. Cuando terminó se enderezó y bajó su cabeza arrepentido.

"¿Está claro?" preguntó Rachel

"Muy. Gracias. Me había olvidado" dijo Azimio

"De nada." dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y notando a Santana en la otra punta del pasillo.

Cuando pasó a su lado, la latina preguntó que había sido eso y Rachel se detuvo a mirarla.

"Podemos cambiar las cosas aquí adentro, si alguna de las dos somos capitanas." dijo Rachel bajando la voz, solo para que ella la escuche. "Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer y no soy capitana."

"Rachel, asustas a jóvenes que son dos veces más grandes de lo que eres tú" dijo Santana.

"Tú también" dijo la diva

"Pero yo los asusto porque me hago la mala. Tú en cambio...si uno de esos no está en sus cabales...si se enoja...te puede llegar a lastimar"

Rachel miró a la latina y se acercó a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal y poniéndose en puntas de pie para hablar en su oído.

"Son solo palabras, Santana. Yo tengo cosas que ellos no quieren que nadie se entere, y saben que me van a creer si hablo y lo cuento." dijo Rachel.

Santana se quedó temblando por la cercanía y la voz de la diva en su cabeza, por su olor a rosas y su piel justo en su mirada.

"Maldición Berry, no puedes dejarme así" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"Mira como me marcho, Santana. Ya estoy cansada de hablar de ese tema" dijo la diva alejándose de la latina.

Santana la siguió con la mirada concentrada en su trasero y recordó la conversación de esa misma mañana.

Se dijo que tendría que pensar las cosas un poco mejor.

S&R

Finn Hudson se encontró con que nadie lo quería ayudar ese día. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la pequeña morena que estaba oculta al final del pasillo esperando a ver que podía llegar a pasar.

Cuando Finn se marchó, Karofsky y Azimio se acercaron a Rachel y vieron su sonrisa. A veces daba escalofríos lo sincera que parecía.

"¿A qué hora?" preguntó Azimio

"A la hora en que quedaron con él es perfecto" dijo Rachel

"Mañana yo les aviso lo que tienen que hacer" dijo Noah Puckerman apareciendo detrás de los jugadores.

"Hecho" dijo Karofsky marchándose rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Santana decidió esperar al día siguiente a Rachel en la playa de estacionamiento. Contuvo el aliento cuando la vio llegar, porque incluso manejando su auto la veía hermosa.<p>

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó la latina abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

"Buenos días, Santana" dijo Rachel. "¿Qué te pasó qué tienes tantas ojeras?"

"Estuve pensando toda la noche. Necesito hablar contigo" dijo la latina

"¿Puede ser en otro momento? Tengo algo muy importante que hacer esta mañana"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Comenzar a cambiar las reglas en esta escuela"

"De eso quería hablarte" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva y soltándola rápidamente. "Podemos cambiarlas juntas"

"¿Juntas?"

"Juntas. Podemos poner orden en este maldito lugar y que los alumnos que sientan difeeretes puedan ser ellos tranquilamente aquí"

"No entiendo prácticamente mucho lo que me quieres decir" dijo Rachel

"Necesito explicarte bien, por favor" dijo Santana bajando la mirada.

"¿Me permites hacer algo antes y después podemos encontrarnos a hablar en algún lugar?"

"Tenemos clases después, no faltas nunca a clases"

"Puede ser que lo haga por primera vez"

"Rachel, ya sabes que quiero hacer por primera vez contigo" agregó la latina levantando las cejas.

"Santana..."

"Lo siento. Está bien. Envíame un mensaje."

S&R

Finn Hudson sonrió cuando esa mañana Azimio y Karofsky se acercaron y le dijeron que ese día iban a ayudarlo.

Finn no había estado presente la mañana anterior cuando Santana dio la orden de que no se podía tocar a Quinn Fabray. Por lo tanto, su plan máximo era ese, aunque todavía no lo había comentado.

Así que no sospechó nada de lo que estaba por pasar.

S&R

"Tendrías que dejar ese odio irracional hacia Finn Hudson" dijo Quinn parándose al lado de Rachel que vibraba excitada por lo que estaba por pasar.

"No es un odio irracional a Finn Hudson. ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que quiero hacer?" preguntó Rachel mirando la rubia.

"No." dijo Quinn

"Finn Hudson no tiene nada distinto, o diferente. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Rachel.

"No." respondió la rubia, las dos con la mirada clavada en el ex quarterback, sin darse cuenta que Santana y Brittany se acercaban a ellas y comenzaban a escuchar.

"Esta escuela siempre siguió los pasos de aquella persona que los dirigiera. Como los jugadores de football son patéticos, siguen a la verdadera demostración de poder que existe. La capitana de las porristas. Y si la capitana de las porristas ataca a alguien porque se viste diferente, porque tiene sobrepeso, porque su nariz es demasiado grande, eventualmente los otros la van a copiar." dijo Rachel

"¿Te das cuenta que...?" comenzó a preguntar Quinn

"¿Qué qué?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Qué no va a quedar nadie para atacar?¿Crees que son tan inteligentes para hacer eso? Pero seguramente solo quedará el mismo abuso que se le dará a aquellos que son del club de audiovisuales, nerds, lectores de libros. No quedará sobre todo lo que dije antes"

"Es como querer cambiar el mundo" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"No, es solo querer que se un poco mejor los próximos años en esta escuela" dijo Rachel mirando rápidamente a la latina.

Al frente de ellas, las cosas parecían demorarse por el simple hecho de que Finn estaba hablando con alguien.

Karofsky y Azimio miraron hacia donde estaba Rachel y buscaron a alguien con la mirada, antes de agarrar a Finn.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el ex quarterback mientras Azimio sostenía sus manos y Karofsky lo desnudaba.

"Ya no tienes poder para dar órdenes, eso pasa" dijo Azimio. "Ya ni siquiera eres jugador de football. Además, llegó a nuestros oídos, que tu madre se está ofreciendo sexualmente a todos los profesores porque es probable que no termines el año"

"Es que me cuesta mucho leer." gritó Finn

"Creo que tendrías que cerrar la boca, mejor" dijo Karofsky. "Y comenzar a estudiar. Así tu madre mantiene su dignidad" agregó mientras Noah Puckerman se acercaba con un enorme balde y otro jugador.

"Finn Hudson, por tus malas notas y dejar que tu madre se haga cargo de tus fracasos, a partir de ahora entras en la lista de granizados." dijo Noah ubicando el enorme balde en la cabeza de Finn.

"Además, con el nuevo quarterback por lo menos ganamos partidos" dijo Karofsky corriéndose del medio.

El líquido que cayó sobre Hudson no era granizado, era una mezcla helada de aceite y pegamento líquido.

Detrás de Noah, Kurt Hummel apareció cargando otro balde que tiró hacia Finn. Éste contenía plumas que cayeron sobre Finn y quedaron pegadas a él.

Rachel hizo su aparición entonces, y con una voz bastante fuerte, comenzó a hablar.

"Finn Hudson quiso aprovecharse del nuevo cambio de capitanía en las porristas, además cree que está en él el poder de volver a dar órdenes. Todos sabemos que Finn Hudson tenía su puesto de quarterback porque tenía una relación poco común con William Schuester. Todos sabemos, que en esa relación poco común, había un buen negocio de venta de marihuana. Caíste en desgracia, Finn, al tratar de convencer a todos los de ese coro a que fumen tu producto que no era puro. Por lo tanto, dejando de lado el recordatorio de lo que en realidad eres, quiero decir que no voy a aceptar más ataques de tu parte o de parte de nadie a personas que sean diferentes. O que todos uds. creen que sean diferentes." dijo Rachel firmemente.

"Y yo apoyo esta orden. Así que más les conviene a todos uds. hacernos caso" dijo Santana parándose al lado de la diva.

Todos los alumnos que estaban observando lo que estaba sucediendo dijeron que si, casi en un grito, mientras sacaban sus celulares y comenzaban a avisarle a los demás. A aquellos que no estaban presentes.

Sue había presenciado también esta situación, y pudo ver la mirada que compartieron sus dos porristas antes de que todos siguieran con sus actividades.

"Espero que no intentes limpiarte eso, Finn" gritó Santana cuando lo vio caminar hacia el baño. "Es una lección para todo el día" agregó Rachel

S&R

"Tuvo una buena idea" dijo Sue mirando a su interlocutora.

"¿Podemos dejar esto del suspenso?" preguntó Quinn

"Eres una aguafiestas." dijo Sue

"Esas dos tienen una pelea juntas. Creo que lo de Rachel no es simplemente querer cambiar las reglas y demostrar que puede seguir avergonzando a Finn" dijo Quinn

"Creo que ya tiene a ese chico en su mira y cada cosa que quiera demostrar lo va a utilizar. Pero me gusta que haya intentado cambiar las reglas." dijo Sue

"¿Crees que puede llegar a lograrlo?"

"Ella tiene razón, Quinn. ¿Me vas a decir que no?"

"Por supuesto que tiene razón"

"Si la capitana de las porristas pone las reglas, el abuso será de acuerdo a estas reglas."

"No va a cambiar el mundo por eso."

"Creo que no es lo que está queriendo cambiar. ¿Tú qué opinas?"

"No, por supuesto. Creo que si logra cambiar el _porque _probablemente Santana se sienta mucho mejor en el momento en que acepte finalmente que es lo que Rachel propone" dijo Quinn

"¿Y qué es lo que propone?"

"Que Santana deje la promiscuidad."

"¿Es lo único que propone?"

"Es lo único que pide" dijo Quinn. "Santana reacciona como si le hubiera pedido salir del clóset pero no sé si se está dando cuenta de que en realidad tiene más miedo de perderla que otra cosa"

"Y eso que no se acostó con ella todavía" dijo Sue

"Es fuerte lo que sienten por la otra. Por eso creo que..."

"Si, yo también" dijo Sue. "Voy a hacer el anuncio mañana a la mañana. Es probable que si no nombro a alguien pronto esto se convierta en algo más difícil de controlar. Ahora, me voy a establecer el problema con Figgins, ya que llegó a sus oídos lo que dijeron de la madre de Finn y lo que hicieron. No puede decidir que es lo más grave"

"¿Es cierto lo de Carole Hudson?"

"No lo creo, en realidad, parece ser que la madre de Finn se está ofreciendo para trabajos hogareños a cambio de que su hijo apruebe con la nota mínima. Esa fue una de las condiciones que el juez puso cuando lo dejó en libertad. Si no quiere entrar en la juvenil, tiene que mantener un promedio específico y mínimo. Finn no lo está manteniendo porque intenta volver a ser popular."

"¿Por qué esta escuela no puede ser como todas las otras? El grupo de los nerds, los populares, los cerebritos, etc."

"Porque esta escuela parece ser bastante especial."

S&R

Santana esperaba apoyada contra la pared, en un espacio poco utilizado de las gradas del campo de football. Había logrado que Rachel accediera a encontrarse con ella a la hora del almuerzo y esperaba ansiosa.

"Hola" dijo la diva entrando en el espacio semi oscuro.

"Hola" dijo Santana dejando la pared y acercándose a ella. "Gracias por venir"

"¿En serio vas a agradecerme?" preguntó Rachel. "Yo tendría que agradecerte por apoyarme esta mañana"

"Creo que es una buena idea lo que demostraste." dijo la latina. Ahora solo las separaban 30 cm. Pero ninguna de las dos iba a moverse más de eso.

"Dijiste esta mañana que querías hablar conmigo." dijo la diva.

"Estuve pensando y ..." comenzó a decir Santana suspirando profundamente "tienes razón en cuanto al tema"

"¿A cuál?" preguntó la diva confundida.

"Al de nosotras, Rachel. Me costó demasiado tiempo sin verte darme cuenta de que estaba exagerando con lo que me pedías." dijo Santana. "Inconscientemente entendía que lo único que querías era que dejara mi promiscuidad de lado, los últimos con los que supuestamente me he acostado simplemente estaban demasiado borrachos como para recordar que nada pasó entre nosotros."

"Me enteré" dijo la diva.

"Entonces...no me abandones." dijo Santana. "Te necesito demasiado conmigo como para pensar que puedo perderte. Solo me pides algo que estoy dispuesta a darte."

"¿Estás dispuesta?"

"Si, Rachel. Estoy dispuesta a darte mi exclusividad y a abandonar mi promiscuidad."

La diva no dijo nada, solo se acercó a Santana y pasó sus manos por los hombros de la latina.

"¿Era tan difícil?" preguntó la diva

"Era difícil dejar de lado mi orgullo" respondió Santana mirando los labios y los ojos de Rachel.

"Eso se nota" dijo Rachel acercando su boca a la de la latina.

"Esto es demasiado romántico y realmente si continúan con esto, probablemente se contagien con algo, este lugar está lleno de germenes. Incluso creo que algunos me están saludando." dijo Sue Sylvester parándose en el único lugar que hacía de entrada.

"¡Entrenadora!" dijo Santana alejándose de Rachel rápidamente.

"A mi no me molesta su expresión amorosa homosexual" dijo Sue dando un paso hacia adelante. "Me molesta este lugar. Quiero que agarren los dos bolsos que están ahí afuera. Cada uno tiene su nombre."

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Rachel

"Son sus nuevos uniformes. No quiero que sigan con esos que tienen puestos ahora, porque estuvieron aquí abajo. Incluso voy a quemar lo que tengo puesto." dijo Sue

"¿Por qué nuevos uniformes?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Ves, Santana? Esta chica está más preocupada por lo que estoy diciendo, que por intentar ocultar que entre uds. no te estás dando cuenta de lo que quiero decir o de lo que estoy diciendo." dijo Sue

"Perdón" dijo Santana

"En serio, Santana. Sé que entre uds. dos pasa algo hace mucho tiempo." dijo Sue "Y no las expulsé del escuadrón y cuando alguna de sus compañeras con mala intención vino a contarme, ellas sufrieron un castigo. Así que no debes preocuparte porque yo lo sé, Santana. No me importa"

"¿Por qué nuevos uniformes?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque a partir de mañana, uds. dos van a ser las capitanas. No quiero que nadie se entere hoy, ¿quedó claro?" preguntó Sue

"Nadie se va a enterar" dijo Rachel

"Nadie" repitió Santana

"Bien. Van a compartir la capitanía, van a dar las órdenes entre las dos, van a trabajar conjuntamente a gobernar esta escuela y a manejar mi escuadrón. Uds. dos van a hacer todo lo posible para que esta escuela quede bajo su mando y a su vez, van a poder seguir con su relación sin que nadie pueda decirles absolutamente nada" dijo Sue dando media vuelta y dejando el espacio bajo las gradas.

"Vamos a ser capitanas San" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina, quien sin pensarlo y sin perder demasiado tiempo se acercó rápidamente a la diva y fundió sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión.

Rachel volvió a pasar sus manos por los hombros de la latina y unió sus cuerpos mientras sus bocas seguían unidas, con hambre.

Santana llevó sus manos a la cintura de la diva y la empujó hacia la pared más cercana en donde estuvieron besándose hasta que les faltó el aire.

"Estos besos tienen sentido" dijo Santana apoyando su frente en la de Rachel.

"¿Ahora estás poeta?" preguntó Rachel acariciando el cabello de la latina.

"Creo que es una cualidad que me haces florecer" dijo Santana con una sonrisa. "Además es la verdad. Todo tiene sentido cuando estás conmigo...y me gustaría que continuáramos con esto hoy, después de clases, en algún lugar solas..." agregó pegando sus caderas.

"Creo que tienes ideas un poco apresuradas sobre nosotros, vas a tener que trabajar bastante para que volvamos a estar en el punto en el que lo dejamos"

"Solo quiero tu boca sobre la mía, tu cuerpo con el mío y nada más." dijo Santana dejando un nuevo beso en la boca de la diva.

"Hoy no puedo, cena con mis padres." dijo Rachel

"Pero hasta esa hora..." suplicó Santana

"¿Quién crees que tiene que cocinar?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"Entonces déjame besar tus labios hasta que toque el timbre" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva volviendo a unir sus labios.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente comenzó una revolución en McKinley High. Cuando Sue Sylvester hizo el anuncio de quien reemplazaría a Quinn Fabray todas las demás se quedaron mudas. Muchas sabían que una de las dos morenas tomaría el puesto, nunca se imaginaron que las dos juntas lo harían.<p>

Quienes tenían en mente quitarle el puesto de a la nueva capitana se desilusionaron en el momento de saber que eran dos en vez de una.

Quienes lo supieron después, en el momento en que llegaron a la escuela, se asustaron porque no sabían que podía llegar a pasar con las dos manejando el poder.

Aquellos que las vieron caminar por el pasillo, con un uniforme reluciente y nuevo, con una C dorada en el centro de su pecho, temieron por lo que podía llegar a suceder.

Pero nadie se esperó el cambio de atmósfera que siguió a los primeros ataques realizados por los jugadores de football, que pensando en que Santana López estaba al mando de las porristas, podían volver a atacar a aquellos que eran diferentes.

Obviamente a las dos capitanas esto no les gustó, y aquellos que incumplieron esa orden dada el día antes de su nombramiento oficial, sufrieron serias consecuencias.

Poco después, no había nadie que no temiera a las dos morenas. A pesar del temperamento de Santana y su manera de reaccionar, enojada ante todo era más temible otra cosa. La sonrisa de Rachel Berry, mantenida hasta el último momento en que junto a la latina llevaban a cabo su venganza.

Llevó un mes el nuevo cambio y ya nadie se atrevía a abusar de Kurt porque era homosexual, como ejemplo principal.

Finn Hudson, era otro buen ejemplo de que lo que ellas estaban planteando era un buen camino a seguir, ya que había logrado las notas mínimas necesarias para aprobar, por el simple hecho de que no soportaba que todos se le rieran por sus malas notas.

Pero un mes después todo había cambiado completamente, y aunque no era un cambio completamente estructural, por lo menos era más agradable para aquellos que antes sufrían todos los días por los jugadores y porristas.

Fue un mes en el que la relación de Rachel y Santana seguía siendo secreta pero se había acercado hasta el lugar en donde había quedado antes de los problemas.

Solo habían tenido ese mes, antes del receso de invierno, antes de finalmente descansar un mes.

* * *

><p>"Sanny" dijo Brittany el primer día de clases sentándose al lado de la latina en la hora del almuerzo. "Me preocupa tu tranquilidad. Hoy no le gritaste a nadie"<p>

"Hasta yo me preocupé por eso." dijo Quinn sentándose al frente.

"Y yo" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de la última rubia.

"Tuve ciertas conversaciones durante el receso que me ayudaron a liberar el enojo que poseía en mi" dijo la latina.

"¿Te pudiste acostar con Rachel?" preguntó Brittany contenta

"Casi ni nos vimos" dijo la diva un poco triste.

"Pasé mucho tiempo con mi familia." dijo Santana mirando a Rachel y acariciando su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

"O sea que no se pudieron acostar" dijo Brittany triste.

"No." dijo Santana "Pero hablé con mis padres sobre ese tema"

"¿Cuál?¿El no poder acostarte con Rachel? Realmente Santana, tendrías que sacar el sexo de tu cabeza" dijo Quinn malhumorada.

"¿Y a tí que te pasa?" preguntó Brittany.

"A mi me pasan las hormonas de un embarazo." dijo Quinn

"¿No es muy temprano para eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Te cambio el lugar, si quieres" dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie, "Vamos, Brittany"

"Me encanta cuando da órdenes" dijo la rubia más alta siguiéndola.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel con la vista fija en Santana

"Si." dijo Santana devolviendo la mirada.

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?" preguntó Santana

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó la diva

"Mis padres ya lo saben, Rachel." dijo la latina poniéndose de pie y dejando el comedor.

* * *

><p>Fue otro mes en que Rachel tenía que acostumbrarse a esta nueva Santana, que ahora buscaba agarrar su mano en público.<p>

No es que le molestara, al contrario. Simplemente desde ese primer día tenía que acostumbrarse.

Como ese momento en que agarró su mano en la casa de los López y la presentó como su novia.

"Mamá, Papá, ella es Rachel, mi novia." dijo esa primer noche, que no fue la única, pero fue la más sorpresiva.

También fue el momento de las citas, en las cuales Santana pasaba a buscarla y si alguien le hacía alguna insinuación sexual en las fiestas, la latina solo agarraba a Rachel y se movían a otra parte del lugar.

Así que la diva estaba cada vez más enamorada de la latina que seguía buscando su forma de llevarla a la cama, pero ya no importaba, porque obviamente Santana sentía cosas por ella.

El colegio seguía siendo ese lugar en donde ellas tenían el poder, mientras Quinn se acercaba a sus 6 meses de embarazo, lo cual no tenía nada que ver con ellas dos.

Por eso Rachel esperaba en ese momento que todas sus demás compañeras de las Cheerios dejaran el vestuario, mientras Santana se sacaba el uniforme al frente de ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la latina deteniéndose al frente de ella en ropa interior.

"Nada" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie para no quedarse viendo el estómago de Santana.

"Voy a bañarme, ya salieron todas de las duchas." dijo la latina dejando un beso en la frente de la diva.

Rachel asintió y esperó a que todas dejaran el vestuario. Como siempre lo hacían. Dejándolas siempre solas.

La diva suspiró profundamente mientras se sacaba la ropa y caminaba por las duchas hasta su destino.

Sabía que iba a sorprenderla.

Corrió la cortina y se acercó al cuerpo de Santana después de cerrarla de nuevo.

"San" dijo despacio a la latina que estaba de espaldas a ella, pero que en cuanto escuchó a la diva se dio vuelta para encontrarla perfectamente desnuda.

"¿Qué haces? Creo que hay muchas duchas vacías" dijo Santana acercándose a la diva.

"No pareciera molestarte" dijo Rachel atacando los labios de la latina de improviso.

"Para nada" dijo Santana cuando sus labios se separaron y sus manos agarraron la cintura de la diva, pegándola a ella y empujándola contra la pared.

"No creo que tengamos tiempo para hacer muchas cosas " dijo Santana en su oído, mientras sus manos recorrían el estómago de la diva y se detenían para envolver en círculos los pezones de Rachel.

"Somos las capitanas, San" dijo Rachel haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero en dirección contraria.

"¿No vas demasiado rápido?" preguntó Santana rozando con sus labios los de la diva.

"¿No crees que vamos a tener tiempo en otro momento?" preguntó Rachel

"Rachel..." dijo Santana llevando sus manos a las piernas de la diva y levantándolas para que las envuelva en su cintura. "No creo que quieras que tu primera vez sea en una ducha"

"Pero puedo hacerte sentir bien" dijo Rachel bajando sus piernas y dejando a Santana en contra de la pared.

"¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso, Rach?" preguntó Santana tirando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la diva besaba su cuello.

"No lo sé" respondió la diva pasando sus dedos por los labios inferiores de la latina, acariciando su clítoris con su pulgar. "¿Crees que voy bien?"

"Si" logró decir Santana antes de buscar los labios de Rachel mientras se entregaba a lo que la pequeña morena estaba por hacer.

Rachel respondió el beso sonriendo mientras metía dos de sus dedos dentro de la latina, despacio, tratando de memorizar la sensación de tener a Santana alrededor de ellos.

Su mano parecía moverse a voluntad propia, su pulgar no dejaba de tocar el clítoris de la latina, mientras sus dedos parecían entrar más y más en la latina. Santana clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la diva mientras se acercaba rápidamente al orgasmo.

"Oh Dios" gritó Santana cuando el orgasmo la golpeó y Rachel había abandonado su boca para dedicarse a su cuello.

Rachel solo sonreía mientras Santana bajaba del orgasmo mirando su rostro.

"No sé si estás transpirando o es el agua" dijo la diva dejando un beso en la comisura de los labios de Santana.

"Creo que el agua está fría" dijo Santana.

"Lo bueno es que no ensuciamos demasiado" dijo Rachel.

"Todavía" dijo Santana agarrando su boca entre la suya de nuevo.

"Termina de bañarte" dijo Rachel separándose.

"Báñate conmigo." dijo Santana "No voy a cruzar los límites."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

S&R

"Pareciera que tuviste un orgasmo" dijo Quinn deteniéndose al lado de Santana, mientras todos comenzaban a salir de su última clase del día.

"Pareciera que nunca tuviste uno por la cara que tienes" dijo Santana

"Eso es verdad." dijo Quinn "¿Qué se siente?¿En cuánto tiempo vas a estar contando lo que es Rachel Berry en la cama?"

"¿Crees que esta sonrisa es por eso? Además ¿no te diste cuenta en ningún momento que cambié?" preguntó Santana

"Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo." dijo Quinn "Igualmente, cuando las veo juntas, solo pienso en que eres el hombre en esta relación."

"Eso es un comentario machista, Quinn. Por lo que creo que debes estar esperando un varón" dijo Santana mirando como Rachel aparecía del otro lado del pasillo.

"Entonces..." comenzó a decir Quinn antes de ver a Santana caminar directamente hacia la diva, que sonrió apenas la vio.

Si, todos comenzaron a sospechar durante el primer mes, que entre esas dos había algo más. Nadie pudo confirmarlo.

Nadie hasta ese mismo momento.

Porque Santana caminó hacia Rachel y unió sus labios en el medio del pasillo.

Todos aplaudieron porque para muchos (la mayoría de sexo masculino) era un espectáculo muy sexy ver a las dos capitanas besándose.

* * *

><p>"Te lo dije, esas dos juntas son imparables" dijo Sue Sylvester casi un año después.<p>

"Imparables. No, eso no me lo dijo. Pensé que después de dar a luz volvería a la capitanía. Es obvio, que esas dos son más que capaces para el puesto." dijo Quinn

"Tendrías que ver si pueden ser 3" dijo Sue

"¿Eso no lo tendría que ver ud.?" preguntó la rubia.

"Yo tengo que ver muchas cosas. A veces me aburro, por eso pongo un poco de diversión cuando se trata de decidir cosas. ¿No quieres competir con ellas por el puesto?"

"No puedo competir. Esas dos se desnudan y se besan y ganan todos los votos." dijo Quinn alejándose de la entrenadora de las porristas.

S&R

"Sue quería volver a hacer una competencia por la capitanía" dijo Santana esperando por Rachel en la cama.

"Que raro." dijo la diva terminando de desnudarse y metiéndose debajo de las sábanas.

"¿Crees que tus padres nos dejen una hora a solas?" preguntó Santana acostándose sobre la diva.

"Probablemente no." dijo Rachel besándola profundamente.

"Entonces tenemos que ser rápidas." dijo Santana riendo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Falta un capítulo más de R&S:IdS y cumplí esta semana, creo, espero. Ruego._

_Mil disculpas por las demoras que estoy teniendo. _

_Este es un pedido que me han hecho en una de las reviews, tardé, lo sé. Pero acá está. Espero que les guste. _

_**KORE25:** jajajaja pero no es lo mismo que saber que es lo que estoy escribiendo, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! hasta la próxima!_

_**Erieyla76: **muchas gracias por la review! Intenté mantener la esencia mía al escribir. Se me hace más fácil escribir a Rachel como hombre, pero no me salió demasiado mal. Creo. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja no fue tan malo, jajaja pensá que yo la escribí con fiebre a la aventura, jajaja. Si, estoy peleando con los finales. Muchas gracias a vos por la review y por leerme! Espero que esta te guste! Besos!_

_**Amelia:** muchas gracias por la review! Parece que la fiebre era alergia, tuvo que llover para que se me vaya. Muchas gracias por leerlo aunque no es tu estilo. Saludos! _

_Kitties, nos vemos pronto!_

_espero!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	119. Noche de Película

**Título: ****Noche de Película**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****2,981**

**Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López,**

**Summary: ****Continuación de mi one shot, Tarde de Película. Rachel y Santana están juntas hace 6 meses. Solo se dijeron una vez "Te amo" y todo quedó ahí. ¿Cómo van a volver a decírselo esta vez?¿Cómo va a avanzar su relación?**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:**** 24/09/2014**

**N/A: Es Rating M porque hay sexy times.**

**N/A 2: Pueden leer el one shot Tarde de Película en fanfiction en s/7604512/1/Tarde-de-película**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Noche de Película<strong>**

Santana caminaba nerviosa hacia la casa de Rachel Berry. Hacía 6 meses que estaban juntas, y, sin embargo, nunca habían visto una película juntas. Y fue una película que las unió. A pesar que después se tuvo que disfrazar de hobbit.

Sonrió mientras recordaba la promesa que se hizo a si misma mientras Rachel y ella se besaron por primera vez. No arruinar esta relación por nada del mundo.

Después de todo, Rachel era la persona que parecía amarla a pesar de todos sus defectos. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho.

Fue Brittany quien se acercó unos días atrás y le dijo que se vaya preparando para no huir si Rachel le decía que la amaba. Ella misma siempre creyó que en el momento de escuchar esas palabras saldría corriendo para esconderse debajo del más viejo árbol del mundo. Pero cuando su amiga dijo eso y Brittany era una de las pocas personas que sabían de su relación, aunque estaba segura de que muchos lo sospechaban, no sintió miedo.

Sabía bien que cuando Rachel le dijo que la amaba fue porque realmente lo dijo en serio, pero solo había sido una vez. Poco tiempo después de que se pusieran de novias. Y extrañamente esa vez no le dio miedo y ahora esperaba volver a escucharlo.

"Hola" dijo la diva cuando abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a la latina un poco abrigada para Marzo, pero la primavera parecía no querer acercarse.

"Hola" dijo Santana dejando un beso en la mejilla de la diva, mientras entraba en la casa y comenzaba a sacarse algo de abrigo y sus botas. "¿Los Berry?"

"De viaje" dijo Rachel despacio, mientras la miraba.

"Bien, ¿Qué vamos a ver?" preguntó Santana ahora más suelta para moverse y agarrar la cintura de su novia mientras esta comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

"Tenía ganas de ver una película de terror" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Me gusta esa idea." dijo Santana dejando un beso en la nuca de la diva y alejándose.

Rachel solo sonrió y agarró la mano de su novia llevándola directamente al living.

S&R

Cuando terminó la primer película, la noche ya había caído y Rachel estaba prácticamente encima de la latina del miedo.

Santana no tenía problema alguno, porque el cuerpo de su novia sobre el suyo encajaba perfectamente y los pequeños saltos de la diva, le daban fricción en cierto lugar que la sacaba de la imagen de la película. Además, mientras la abrazaba había podido colar una de sus manos debajo de la remera de Rachel y se había quedado jugando con la piel, cerca de los pechos.

"Tengo hambre" dijo Santana tratando de pensar en algo que no sea lo que estaba sucediendo en sus partes bajas.

"Hice pizza. La masa y todo" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. Ella sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo en el cuerpo de su novia. Pero todavía quedaba toda la noche y el día siguiente.

"Comida" dijo Santana levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina sin esperar a la diva. Rachel sonrió y siguió a su novia para comenzar a cenar.

S&R

Una hora después, las dos morenas volvían al living a seguir viendo películas. Rachel sacó el dvd de su caja y lo ubicó en el reproductor sin siquiera ver la caja.

"¿Ese lo alquilaste?" preguntó Santana notando que no era de ninguna de las casas de alquiler que conocía.

"Me lo prestó Noah. Le estaba contando que hoy íbamos a ver una película de terror, y me dijo que esa película era muy buena" dijo Rachel caminando para sentarse junto a la latina, que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

5 minutos dentro de una película y Santana trataba de no reírse por la cara de su novia.

"Nunca más le pido una película a Noah" dijo la diva ofendida y levantándose para detenerla.

Santana solo sonreía imaginando lo que su amigo podría haber estado pensando en el momento en que le dio la película.

"Es denigrante" continuó Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana volviendo a la realidad.

"Todas esas mujeres prestándose para mostrar todo su cuerpo sin pudor alguno ante una cámara de video. Además, digamos, es como que introducen en la mente de los hombres que todas las mujeres tienen que ser tetonas, culonas y abrir las piernas inmediatamente si te encuentras con un hombre desconocido al lado de una fotocopiadora."

"Rachel es una película pornográfica. Todos saben que no es la realidad"

"No importa. Ahora entiendo porque Finn suele quedarse al lado del bebedero. Debe haber alguna en la que una mujer abre sus piernas al lado del bebedero" dijo la diva sentándose de nuevo encima de la latina, pero esta vez mirándola de frente.

"La pantalla está para el otro lado, Rach." dijo Santana sonriendo y agarrando la cintura de la diva para ubicarla a su lado. Su novia hizo un puchero, pero Santana sabía bien que si la tenía encima no iba a poder contenerse.

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia confundida.

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina sacando su mente de las imágenes de la película que su novia había apagado y mirando a la diva.

"¿Por qué parece que no quieres llevar esta relación a otro nivel?" preguntó la diva.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la latina confundida.

"Sexo, San" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada sin encontrar los ojos de su novia.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"Pareciera que no...siento que como que...te excitas...pero no haces...ejem...nada como para que yo te ayude a descargarte"

"Oh...estoy esperando que estés lista"

"¿Por qué lo dices así tan segura y como si fuera sin importancia?"

"Porque yo estoy feliz simplemente de estar juntas. Y sé que es un tema importante para ti, y por ende es un tema importante para mi. Por eso no quiero apurarte."

"Pero..." dijo Rachel señalando la pantalla.

"Ohhhh..." dijo Santana poniéndose completamente colorada.

"¿Oh?"

"Eres lo suficientemente sexy como para excitarme completamente vestida, Rachel."

"Eso puedo notarlo, pero...¿no quieres que te ayude a calmar esa excitación? Siendo sinceras yo ya no quiero seguir tocándome porque tú no lo haces."

"¿Rachel?"

"Oh...es que...ya me excitas demasiado. Cuando estábamos viendo la otra película, me estabas excitando con tus manos cerca de mis pechos, pero ni siquiera subiste un poco más."

Santana ahora se puso pálida, cuando realmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando, cuando su mente se concentró en lo que su pequeña novia estaba diciendo. Realmente, antes de eso, estaba tratando de calmarse porque realmente la película la había afectado, pero ahora.

"¿Te...cof...cof...masturbas pensando en mi?" preguntó Santana con los ojos abiertos y notando que su novia asentía colorada. "Pero..."

"No quiero esperar más, San. Te amo demasiado como para seguir esperando."

"¿Me amas?" preguntó Santana acercando su cuerpo al de la diva, despacio y con un poco de color que regresaba lentamente.

"Ya te lo había dicho. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Si, pero nunca más lo dijimos, sé muy bien que aquella vez fue demasiado rápido"

"Demasiado serio"

"Te amo" dijo Santana

Rachel sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de la latina, logrando acomodarse nuevamente encima de ella.

"¿Esto tenía una razón?" preguntó Santana cuando se separaron, mirando los ojos negros de la diva mientras sus manos se metían rápidamente debajo de la remera.

"Si, quería ver si finalmente hacías algo más que acariciarme la espalda" dijo Rachel antes de volver a unir sus labios. Santana no sabía si realmente seguir o no, pero era más que obvio para cualquiera de las dos, que no iba a poder detenerse de ahora más, menos cuando finalmente decidió llevar sus manos a los pechos de la diva y sintió sus pezones erectos debajo de sus dedos.

"Vamos a tu cuarto" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie con la diva encima de ella, llevando sus manos a su trasero para sostenerla.

Rachel volvió a besar a la latina antes de bajar de ella y correr prácticamente escaleras arriba.

Santana intentó tomar con calma lo que iba a pasar, pero como a Rachel, a ella tampoco le seguía funcionando la masturbación.

Apenas la latina puso un pie en el cuarto de la diva, fue atacada nuevamente por los labios de su novia, quien comenzó a sacarle la remera.

Santana no se dio cuenta de que la diva ya se había sacado la suya hasta que cayeron en la cama y sintió los pechos de ella sobre los suyos. El calor que la piel de la diva emitía era demasiado para parar y Santana volvió a llevar sus manos al trasero de la diva, agarrando los dos glúteos y apretando llevándolos en contra de sus caderas.

Cuando sintió las manos de Rachel en su pantalón, se dio cuenta de que la diva estaba dirigiendo la situación.

No le importaba realmente, pero sabía que si no hacía algo, iba a quedar muy mal porque estaba realmente desesperada.

Juntando algo de fuerza, mientras Rachel intentaba bajar su pantalón, Santana giró a la diva, quedando encima de ella y sacándose esa prenda de ropa y las restantes, para que no estuvieran molestando más tiempo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y volviendo a poner sus labios sobre los de la diva, Santana fue sacando la ropa de ella que quedaba.

Cuando las dos estuvieron 100% desnudas, fue el segundo de mirarse a los ojos antes de pasar a mirar el resto del cuerpo en el que más nerviosas estuvieron.

Antes de volver a besarse, ambas memorizaron el otro cuerpo visualmente, aunque rápidamente. Las dos sabían que iban a tener muchas más oportunidades.

Santana decidió hacer las cosas despacio, llevando sus manos a la cintura de la diva, moviéndolas despacio para que Rachel no se asuste.

Pero parecía que las dos tenían ganas de que esta vez, no fuera despacio, ni tentativo a pesar de que era la primera vez de la diva.

"No demores demasiado" suplicó Rachel cuando finalmente sintió una mano recorriendo sus labios inferiores, y ella misma llevó una mano a la entrepierna de la latina.

Pero a pesar de sentir la mano de la diva dentro de si misma, Santana decidió llevar la siguiente parte despacio, para no asustarla.

Llevó dos dedos a jugar con el clítoris de la diva mientras dirigía su boca a su cuello, mientras sonreía al oír los gemidos de la diva debajo de ella y sentir sus caderas moviéndose hacia las suyas, buscando más fricción.

Cuando los dedos de la latina bajaron hasta su entrada, Santana volvió a llevar su boca a la diva, mientras comenzaba a penetrarla despacio.

Rachel se olvidó de que podía hacer algo por lo que estaba sintiendo, y se dejó llevar por lo que la latina estaba haciendo.

Por eso abrió los ojos al sentir el placer correr por sus venas, hacia sus partes bajas, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de su novia, y perdía la mirada en una nube blanca.

Santana ayudó a que la diva bajara del orgasmo, con su mano dentro de su novia todavía, con pequeños besos en el cuello.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la latina sacando despacio su mano del interior de la diva y mirando directamente a sus ojos.

"Guau..." dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana sonriendo.

"En serio."

Santana volvió a besarla y se sorprendió mientras lo hacía, porque volvió a sentir los dedos de Rachel en su entrepierna.

"Pensé que estabas cansada" dijo Santana cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Aunque no demasiado, porque ver a Rachel llegar a un orgasmo, era algo bastante excitante y sabía que si no se concentraba en otra cosa iba a durar demasiado poco. Aunque podía encontrar la excusa de que había esperado demasiado para este momento.

"Ohhh" gimió la latina cuando dos dedos de Rachel entraron en ella.

Rachel se dedicaba a observarla y a recordar que era lo que había sentido cuando Santana estuvo dentro de ella minutos antes, y repetirlo. Movió su pulgar para poder tocar el clítoris de la latina, metía y sacaba sus dedos del interior de la latina, sintiendo que cada vez estaba más adentro.

Santana comenzó a sentarse encima de Rachel, para poder cabalgar por sus dedos, y la diva la siguió sentándose para poder envolver sus pechos con su boca, pensando solo en llevar a la latina a un orgasmo.

Cuando sintió, que las paredes que rodeaban sus dedos comenzaron a encerrarlos, cuando su boca notaba claramente que la respiración de su novia se aceleraba cada vez más.

No se sorprendió entonces, cuando las manos de Santana fueron a su cabeza, sosteniéndola en contra de su pecho, gritó su nombre y su cuerpo parecía convulsionarse alrededor de su mano.

"Eres cada vez más hermosa" dijo Rachel mientras acompañaba el movimiento de las caderas de la latina bajando del orgasmo. "Impresionante"

"Te amo" dijo Santana mirando los ojos de la diva y volviendo a besarla.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel con una enorme sonrisa mientras volvía a acostarse llevando con ella a Santana.

"Tengo hambre" dijo la latina mirando los ojos de la diva. "Pero no precisamente de comida" agregó Santana comenzando a besar el cuerpo de la diva, en dirección a su entrepierna, dejando pequeños besos y agarrando los pechos de Rachel con sus manos.

Rachel no entendía bien que iba a hacer Santana, no porque no supiera que era lo que iba a pasar, ya que lo había googleado, sino simplemente porque no sabía que otros efectos podía otorgarle a su cuerpo.

Por eso fue que al sentir la lengua de Santana recorrer sus labios inferiores el placer se intensificó en su cuerpo y se arqueó esperando que su novia hiciera más cosas.

S&R

3 horas y varios orgasmos después, las dos morenas habían caído completamente dormidas debido al cansancio.

Por eso Santana se sorprendió cuando abrió sus ojos y había pasado solo media hora de que se durmieran y su novia no estaba a su lado.

Preocupada, ya que era bastante raro que la diva se levante a la mitad de la noche, Santana bajó las escaleras buscándola.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó cuando la encontró en el living.

"Aprendiendo" dijo Rachel sin siquiera mirarla.

Santana dio vuelta el sillón y se encontró con que la diva estaba sentada, con un anotador en la mano y concentrada en la pantalla.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana divertida y mirando la pantalla.

"Y si, creo que exageré antes cuando dije que la película era denigrante para las mujeres. Después de todo, en nuestra relación puede servirnos aprender ciertas cosas."

"Rachel, es una película pornográfica heterosexual, con algunos momentos homosexuales como el del comienzo."

"Si, pero no te voy a hacer el amor encima de una fotocopiadora. Me parece un lugar muy sucio."

"En ningún momento se me hubiera ocurrido pedirte que lo hagamos en una fotocopiadora" dijo Santana caminando a sentarse al lado de su novia.

"Podríamos usar un strap on"

"Rachel, llevas horas en el mundo del sexo. ¿No te parece como que estás imaginando demasiado?"

"Pero quiero estar preparada para cualquier situación. Aunque parece que esas mujeres tienen demasiados puntos erógenos en su cuerpo."

"Rachel, les pagan por gemir cuando se golpean con una mesa."

"¿Es eso? Yo pensé que era porque la mesa les golpeó justo en el lugar indicado."

"Si quieres te golpeo ahí para ver si te da placer. Duele un montón."

"¿Quién te golpeó?"

"Nadie, caí una vez mal de una pirámide de Sue y con las piernas abiertas."

"Sue tendría que ser un poco más cuidadosa con las cosas que les hace hacer."

"No fue una gran caída, solo que caí justo con esa parte. Estuve adolorida durante días. Así que eso no puede dar placer."

"Está bien, entonces voy a tener que tachar eso"

"¿Cómo puedes haber escrito eso?"

"Porque soy demasiado nueva en esto"

"No lo haces mal para ser demasiado nueva en esto."

"Eso es porque copio todo lo que tú haces."

"Bueno, pero vas a saber hacerlo después. Bastante bien por cierto, porque no tengo ninguna queja para hacer" dijo Santana notando por primera vez que mientras ella seguía desnuda, su novia tenía puesto un pequeño pantalón corto y una remera que parecía tan vieja que le quedaba chica, tapando justo sus pechos. "Igualmente, tendría que quejarme que estás tan concentrada en lo que pasa en la pantalla que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que estaba desnuda."

"Oh, si me di cuenta, pero justo el tipo estaba tocando a la mujer que me puse a anotar como lo hacía."

"Rachel..." dijo Santana llevando una mano al muslo derecho de la diva y comenzando a acariciar su entrepierna con..."Dios, estás mojada."

"Creo que es la película" dijo la diva mirando rápidamente a su novia.

"No te puede estar excitando así una película, cuando yo estoy justo al lado tuyo."

"Entonces creo que eres tú, desnuda" dijo Rachel tirando el anotador y girando para enfrentar a su novia.

"No quiero que dejes de ver la película, quiero que sigas viendo la película, y así poder aprovecharme de lo que está pasando ahí abajo."

"Pero yo quiero prestar atención."

"¿A mi o a la película?" preguntó Santana logrando meter su mano dentro del pantalón.

"A ti" dijo Rachel.

"Entonces, préstame atención y apaga esa película." dijo la latina sonriendo.

* * *

><p>"¿Y Santana?¿Funcionó?" preguntó Noah Puckerman el lunes en la escuela.<p>

"Oh, si" dijo la latina.

"¿Funcionó qué?" preguntó Rachel apareciendo detrás de Noah.

"Me fui" dijo el joven alejándose rápidamente.

"Nada." dijo Santana

"¿Acaso le dijiste a Noah que me diera _por error_ una película pornográfica para ver si lograbas acostarte conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Oh, no." dijo Santana notando que había sido descubierta.

"Noah es bastante idiota, porque al final hizo lo mismo para las dos." dijo Rachel despacio, mirando a su alredor, antes de sonreír y alejarse.

"Esta diva me tiene loca con las películas" dijo Santana sacudiendo su cabeza y caminando despacio detrás de su novia rumbo a su clase.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Como verán, una continuación. _

_Hace poco había leído Tarde de Película y me quedé con ganas de más. Y el otro día estaba leyendo algo y surgió esta idea. Así que la puse en práctica._

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_**Erieyla76:** muchas gracias por la review! Si, bastante rara Rachel mafiosa de sonrisas jajaja. Gracias por leerla! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** jajaja, empezó con fiebre el anterior pero no terminó. Santiago, en cambio, me costó bastante porque tenía que separar a Santana de Puck, pero que siguiera siendo Santana. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja es verdad! Una Rachel buena pero sexy manejando todo con una sonrisa, fue divertido hacerlo. Una vez que subis una sola foto, ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber de instagram, y vas probando los filtros y todo. Yo tenía otro que se llama textagram que estaba bueno para subir textos a instagram, buenisimo. Muchas gracias por la review, y por leerme, Andru! Besos!_

_**Betsa:** muchas gracias por la review! Y muchas gracias por adentrarte en el mundo de Pezberry y sobre todo por leerme! Anotada la sugerencia, pero espero no llevar demasiado tiempo en hacerlo. Gracias por leerme y por la review! Saludos!_

_**Somebody:** nunca se me ocurrió, realmente. Lo intentaré, pero no puedo asegurar nada. Es un mundo bastante inexplorado por mi el ambas siendo intersex. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me siento honrada de ser una de tus autoras favoritas. Estoy haciendo lo posible para escribir lo más seguido, así que seguramente pronto habrá una nueva actualización. Muchas gracias por la review y por tus palabras! Saludos._

_Kitties, muchas gracias por la paciencia y por leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	120. Complemento del Amor

**Título: ****Complemento del amor**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****5,262**

**Parejas: ****Rachel Berry/Santana López,**

**Summary: ****Las dos son intersexuales, primero se conocen por tener el mismo doctor a pesar de que nunca hablaron, hasta que se desarrolla una amistad entre ellas, algo más y ¿cómo terminará? **

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****05/10/2014**

**N/A: Es Rating M porque hay sexy times.**

**N/A 2: Pedido por somebody, siendo las dos intersexuales. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Complemento del amor<strong>

Se conocían desde muy pequeñas. Quizás el recuerdo de ver a la otra sentada al frente en la sala de espera del único doctor del estado que trataba su condición hiciera que ese primer día de secundaria ambas se miraran sorprendidas.

¿Cómo no sabían que vivían en el mismo pueblo? se preguntaron mientras las dos comenzaban a tomar caminos muy distintos.

Nacer con esa condición hizo que ambas enfrentaran las cosas de una forma distinta a la de cualquier adolescente.

Pero al ver a la otra en la misma escuela, todos los días, implicaba saber que había alguien que seguramente estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Por eso, cuando Rachel estaba a punto de ser marcada como perdedora para siempre, Santana hizo que tanto Karofsky como Azimio disfrutaron del placer sexual que la latina les estaba dando oralmente.

Se sintió asquerosa un rato, pero recordó claramente que lo hacía por Rachel. No podía dejar de que cayera en el fondo de la pirámide, por más que ni siquiera se hablaran.

Cuando Quinn propuso unirse al coro, Santana asintió y decidió hacer lo que su capitana decía. Por esa razón, comenzó a hablar un poco más con la diva, que la había maravillado con su voz desde esa primera vez que la escuchó cantar.

Y si ninguna de las dos pensaría demasiado en lo que podía unirlas, ninguna de las dos recordaba entonces a esa niña que siempre, los mismos días del mes, durante casi 16 años estuvo sentada al frente de ella en la sala de espera de un médico especialista.

* * *

><p>Ya entrados en sus 16 años, la popularidad de Santana estaba simplemente colgando de las porristas. Por suerte, Quinn había quedado embarazada y ella había sido capitana durante un tiempo.<p>

El nuevo año no traería demasiadas sorpresas y ambas lo sabían. Pero Finn Hudson parecía dispuesto a acosar a Rachel Berry.

La latina, pensando intensamente, decidió que si volvía a ver a la diva en la consulta del doctor iba a hablar con ella.

* * *

><p>El día llegó en que una nueva consulta las unió y mientras sus padres se habían puesto a hablar, porque ahora se reconocían por las competencias del coro, ellas dos tenían que asistir a las distintas pruebas antes de pasar a hablar con el doctor.<p>

Primero le tocó el turno a Santana, quien escuchó lo mismo de siempre y salió tratando de entender realmente cuánto tiempo más iban a pasar con eso.

Por alguna razón, sus padres decidieron esperar a los Berry para ir a comer algo después, y mientras esperaban, la pequeña morena salió corriendo del consultorio rumbo a las escaleras.

"Esperemos aquí, Hiram" dijo el Berry afroamericano mientras se sentaban al frente de los López.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó la mamá de Santana preocupada.

"Malas noticias" dijo el más pequeño de los Berry.

"Voy a buscarla" dijo Santana sorprendiendo a todos. "Quizás pueda ayudarla de alguna forma"

"No sabemos a donde se pudo haber ido" dijo Berry afroamericano, como Santana había comenzado a llamarlo en su cabeza.

"Solo voy a buscarla." dijo la latina entrando en las escaleras y decidiendo si se fijaba arriba primero.

La encontró llorando en el techo del hospital, con sus rodillas en contra de su pecho, y su cara hundida entre sus brazos.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana despacio, para no asustarla. Se sentó a su lado y esperó ser reconocida.

"Está funcionando" dijo la diva. "No me voy a poder operar por más que quiera. No voy a poder tener hijos si lo hago."

Santana sabía que era el miedo más grande desde que había aprendido y comprendido lo que la condición que tenían implicaba. Así que se decidió simplemente a abrazarla y consolarla.

"Tengo más desarrollado el masculino" dijo Santana casi una media hora después, cuando Rachel dejó de llorar. "Así que vivo con miedo de que algún día eso funcione. Y se vea."

"El mío no es muy desarrollado. Es pequeño. Ni se ve." dijo Rachel secándose la cara con la manga de su camisa.

"¿Qué posibilidades había de que terminarámos en el mismo estado, en el mismo pueblo y con el mismo médico?"

"Creo que ninguna" dijo Rachel. "Vamos, creo que tus padres y mis padres finalmente decidieron dejar de mirarse y comenzar a hablarse."

"Como nosotras" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la diva. "¿Estás bien?"

"Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a la noción de que eso está ahí y que puede aparecer excitado en cualquier momento, pero si. Gracias Santana." dijo Rachel mirando el piso.

"De nada." dijo la latina.

"Gracias en serio. No era tu obligación venir a verme. Ni siquiera sacarme del fondo de la pirámide antes de que entrara" dijo Rachel

"No podía dejarlos que hagan eso." dijo Santana recordando vagamente lo que había hecho para que ella no fuera el blanco de todas las bromas.

"Gracias." dijo Rachel una vez y Santana asintió.

* * *

><p>Extrañamente ese día marcó un nuevo comienzo en la vida de las dos. Sabían que tenían a alguien con quien hablar de lo que estaba pasando. Y de lo que les estaba pasando.<p>

Para sus padres también, que podían contar con algunos otros padres que no se horrorizarían al escuchar la condición de sus hijas.

Demasiado difícil era para los Berry siendo la única pareja homosexual de Lima.

Por eso las conversaciones entre las dos, al comienzo fueron tentativas, hasta que llegaron a hablar continuamente.

"Mi madre biológica adoptó a la bebé de Quinn y Noah" dijo Rachel un día, mientras estaban en el parque. Brittany corría detrás de unos patos. La rubia era la única que sabía de la amistad de las morenas y parecía demasiado feliz con ellas dos.

"Con razón veo a Quinn intentando a veces acercarse a ti. Pero es como que algo la detiene" dijo Santana despacio.

"¿La quieres?" preguntó Rachel señalando a Brittany. Sabía que había muchas cosas entre las dos porristas y no quería meterse en el medio.

"Si. Es mi mejor amiga." dijo Santana. "Aunque no sabe de la condición, sé que no le importaría. Pero sé que se le puede escapar. No estoy lista todavía para que Lima lo sepa."

"Pero no es la forma en la que estaba preguntando." dijo Rachel

"Ah...me gustan las mujeres." dijo Santana bajando la voz demasiado. La diva así supo que no era algo que supiera todo el mundo. "Brittany lo sabe. Pero...no me gusta ella en particular. Además, como sabes, tengo más desarrollado el masculino y...es bastante llamativo."

Rachel agarró la mano de Santana que más cerca tenía. Era su forma de decir que la entendía. Que algún día iban a encontrar a alguien que las quisiera tal como son. Que algún día eso sería solo una historia del pasado.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana entrando en el baño en el momento en que Quinn Fabray le pegaba una cachetada a Rachel Berry.<p>

"Esto no es asunto tuyo, San" dijo la rubia.

"Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Por qué rayos le estás pegando?" dijo Santana caminando hacia la diva que tenía una mano en el lugar en donde la palma de Quinn había hecho contacto con su mejilla.

"¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó Quinn esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

"Eso no te interesa" dijo Santana. "Sal de aquí, Quinn"

"Santana, está bien" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en la espalda de la latina.

"No está bien. Qué esta se haya vuelto a poner de novio con Finn porque quería ser la reina de la promoción es su problema. Y haber perdido la coronación no le da derecho de venir a pegarte, cuando ni siquiera has hecho algo para que te pegue." dijo Santana

"Ya se fue. Creo que te tiene miedo" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Por supuesto que me tiene miedo. La voy a dejar pelada si sigue haciendo estupideces." dijo Santana mirando a la diva. "¿Por qué mierda hizo eso?"

"Dice que vine con Jesse al baile para darle celos a Finn y que perdió los votos porque Finn y Jesse fueron echados del salón." dijo Rachel

"Si no viniste con Jesse" dijo Santana pensando. Ella lo sabía porque habían ido juntas, con Brittany y Artie.

"Pero él estaba acá, cuando entramos. Tú fuiste con David y yo me quedé sola. Jesse se me acercó y me invitó a bailar. Le dije que si, total nadie parecía querer hacerlo. Y de repente, Finn y Jesse estaban peleando y los sacaban del salón y Quinn me miraba con odio y dieron los ganadores de Rey y Reina y vi mal a Quinn y me sentí mal..."

"Respira." dijo Santana divertida.

"Y la seguí y me dijo que todo es mi culpa y me pegó y tu entraste." dijo Rachel.

"Es una idiota. Cree que todo gira alrededor de ella." dijo Santana agarrando con sus dos manos el rostro de Rachel para observar bien. "¿Quieres que nos vayamos?"

La diva solo asintió y Santana no dejó de notar que se había puesto colorada. Tampoco dejó de notar la cercanía entre las dos.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba nerviosa. Corría de madrugada hacia la casa de la única persona que podía entenderla. Sabía que sus padres cuando se dieran cuenta estarían preocupados. Pero no podía hablar con ellos. No podía hablar más que solo con ella.<p>

Tocó el timbre y esperó, durante minutos antes de empezar a golpear la puerta.

"Santana" dijo Leroy Berry abriendo la puerta. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Está Rachel?" preguntó la latina.

"Sabes que si, son las dos de la mañana, Santana." dijo Leroy. "Estás en pijama."

"Tengo que hablar con ella." dijo la latina esperando que el hombre le dijera algo. Ahí fue que notó que la latina tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sube" dijo Leroy y la miró correr escaleras arriba mientras agarraba el teléfono para llamar a los López.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel que estaba con su pijama en la puerta de la habitación esperando que su padre volviera.

La latina la agarró y cerró la puerta antes de sentarse en el piso a llorar. Rachel la miró sorprendida pero reaccionó rápidamente y la obligó a levantarse para llevarla a la cama. Por lo menos así podía llorar más cómoda.

Cuando la acostó, notó el bulto en la parte inferior de la latina, y sabía porqué estaba Santana esa noche ahí.

La abrazó y esperó que dejara de llorar.

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente, con los ojos hinchados. Rachel había comenzado a llorar con ella.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana. "No sabía a quién más recurrir"

"Oh, San" dijo Rachel acariciando el cabello de la latina. "No te preocupes."

"Estoy en la misma situación, Rachel." dijo la latina. "No tendré hijos si me opero."

"Lo lamento" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo hiciste para aceptarlo?" preguntó Santana.

"Espera, les diré que hoy no iremos al colegio. Seguro están tus padres preocupados además." dijo Rachel señalando la puerta.

Cuando volvió traía una bandeja con el desayuno y se sentaron enfrentadas en la cama para comer.

"No lo acepté" dijo Rachel. "No todavía"

"¿Cómo...?"

"El mío es pequeño. Pero...no quiero estar tomando hormonas el resto de mi vida para que se haga más pequeño aún y así lo operan, con el riesgo de quedarme sin poder tener un hijo. Así...aunque cueste, sé que voy a tener una posibilidad." dijo la diva despacio.

"Yo estaba feliz," dijo Santana. "Pero parece que no tenemos demasiado esa oportunidad."

"Seguramente vamos a encontrar a alguna mujer que nos ame como somos, San."

"¿Mujer, Rachel?" preguntò la latina.

"Seguro." dijo la diva como si no fuera importante. Para ella, la única mujer que existía era Santana.

"¿En quién estás pensando?" preguntó Santana. No podía negar que ella también había desarrollado sentimientos hacia la diva, pero tampoco podía estar segura de que los sentimientos de Rachel fueran hacia ella.

"En ti, Santana." dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada. "Hace mucho tiempo que pienso en ti. Como mi futuro."

Santana sonrió y se acercó para poder besarla. Aún tirando todo lo que había en el medio de las dos, y reírse al ver toda la suciedad que habían hecho.

* * *

><p>El día que tenían que salir a escena para ver si pasaban a la final de las nacionales, Rachel estaba temblando en el baño.<p>

Santana fue la designada de ir a hablar con ella, simplemente porque todos habían visto que la latina y la diva se llevaban bastante bien.

"Tengo miedo, San" dijo Rachel cuando la vio a través del espejo.

"¿Miedo? Eres Rachel Berry. Los vas a dejar completamente mudos" dijo la latina.

"No es eso" dijo Rachel mostrándole el celular. "Finn."

"¿Finn?" preguntó Santana. "Es un idiota."

"Lo sé. Pero dice que si no le presto atención va a hacer algo para obligarme" dijo Rachel. "En el escenario. Y la primera canción es con él."

"Mantente siempre lejos." dijo Santana acercándose a la diva y abrazándola. "Y nunca lo mires a los ojos."

"Tengo que mostrar que cierta parte de mi está enamorada de él." dijo la diva.

"Piensa que soy yo." dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Si pienso que eres tú, quizás él crea que estoy pensando en él. Ponerme a cantar con Finn es un arma de doble filo." dijo la diva suspirando.

"Ey" dijo Santana apoyando una mano en la mejilla de la diva para guiarla hacia ella. "Está todo bien, sé que va a salir todo bien."

Rachel solo sonrió y la latina inclinó más su cabeza para unir sus labios. El beso fue dulce, como todos los que habían compartido en las últimas semanas. Hasta que Santana pidió permiso para entrar con su lengua en la boca de la diva, quien llevó sus manos a la cintura de la latina pegando sus cuerpos.

"Mejor vamos" dijo Santana separándose agitada de la diva. "Sino Schuester va a perder sus rulos perfectos por tu demora y nosotras vamos a ser descubiertas haciendo cosas que nadie debería ver."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

S&R

Si Rachel no se hubiera girado justo a tiempo, Finn no hubiera caído detrás de ella por querer besarla.

Si Brittany no hubiera estado prestando atención, no hubiera empujado a Santana para que cante la última parte de la canción con la diva, mientras ella improvisaba una coreografía en el piso para que lo de Finn pareciera "accidental"

Cuando dieron los resultados, todos aplaudieron la velocidad de las dos porristas para solucionar un problema que no los hubiera llevado a la final.

Si Schuester no hubiera visto como Finn intentaba cambiar la coreografía para besar a Rachel, no lo hubiera retado ni le hubiera prohibido cantar en la final.

Y si todos los demás no hubieran estado pendientes del idiota del quarterback, todos quizás le hubieran echado la culpa a la diva. Ganas no les faltaban, pero era más que obvio que la culpa no era de ella.

Por eso, a la noche, cuando estaban componiendo las nuevas canciones para las finales, Brittany salió de la habitación a buscar a Santana.

"Entre uds. debería estar prohibido ser tan lindas juntas." dijo al encontrarlas en las escaleras, con la diva sentada en la falda de la latina, hablando en voz baja. "Aunque no voy a decir nada" agregó al ver el miedo en las dos morenas. "Las vine a buscar para que sigamos componiendo, antes de que salga cualquier otro a hacerlo"

"Gracias, Britt" dijo Santana esperando que la diva se ponga de pie.

"De nada." dijo Brittany sonriendo y esperándolas.

Antes de volver a entrar en la habitación, metió la mano en sus bolsillos sacando dos barras de chocolate sin abrir y las empujó adentro gritando: "las encontré comprando golosinas"

* * *

><p>No ganaron las nacionales, pero quedaron entre los 5 primeros. Igualmente, ya terminaba el año escolar, dejando paso al verano.<p>

"La peor estación del año" dijo Santana despacio, mientras estaban acostadas mirando televisión en la cama de la diva.

"Tenemos piscina aquí, si quieres venir" dijo Rachel.

"También tengo piscina en mi casa." dijo Santana. "Así que podemos turnarnos."

"¿Quieres eso?" preguntó la diva.

"Por supuesto. Ya estamos casi un mes en esta relación, así que creo que lo más seguro sería que lo sepan nuestros padres, y después de eso, creo que lo mejor sería alternar casas así ambos se quedan tranquilos." dijo la latina.

"¿Quieres decirle a tus padres de nosotras?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Si." dijo Santana.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva nerviosa. No sabía bien por que, pero desde ese momento comenzó a sentir nervios constantemente.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que los padres de ambas fueron bastante receptivos con la relación, Rachel seguía sintiéndose nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa como para comportarse de forma normal mientras pasaban tiempo en la casa de la latina, nadando en la piscina.<p>

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Santana dos semanas después de que anunciaran su relación. "Ultimamente estás como nerviosa."

"No lo sé." dijo Rachel suspirando.

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy nerviosa desde el día que dijiste que querías decirle a nuestros padres. A pesar de que los 4 aceptaron nuestra relación, no entiendo porque sigo nerviosa" dijo la diva.

Santana se sintió confundida, pero sabía que cuando Rachel encontrara la razón de sus nervios iba a comentarle.

* * *

><p>Brittany nunca solía pasar los veranos en Lima. Era muy raro que su familia se quedara los 3 meses de vacaciones en el país. Solían visitar a familiares en Europa y volvían uno o dos días antes de las clases.<p>

Por eso, uno de esos días en que las dos morenas estaban nadando en la pileta, juntas, y besándose, Brittany apareció sin avisarse.

Cuando las vio salir del agua, pudo notar el bulto formado en la parte baja del traje de baño de Santana, mientras las dos se dirigían a una de las reposeras a seguir besándose y buscando fricción.

La rubia decidió dejar la casa y hablar con la latina unos días después.

Fue tal la sorpresa de Santana al enterarse de que Brittany sabía su más profundo secreto, que se largó a llorar al frente de ella, mientras dicha rubia intentaba calmarla.

Al no lograrlo, Brittany llamó a Rachel y esperó que la diva llegara a la casa de la latina.

Faltaban dos semanas para el inicio de clases, y ese mismo día los nervios de la diva habían crecido demasiado.

Mientras Rachel calmaba a la latina, Brittany decidió volver a su casa a esperar que su amiga la llamara para explicar que estaba sucediendo.

"La quieres" dijo Rachel esa noche. Santana ya estaba mucho más calmada.

"Es mi..." comenzó a decir la latina.

"Tu primer amor" dijo Rachel mirando sus manos.

"No quiere decir..."

"Que no sientas cosas por mi, ¿verdad?"

"Exacto" dijo Santana. "Te quiero, muchísimo, Rach."

"Pero todavía sientes cosas muy fuerte por ella." dijo la diva. Sabía que los sentimientos de la latina hacia ella eran verdaderos. Sabía que Santana siempre había tenido un lugar muy especial en su corazón ocupado por Brittany. Y sabía que si ella tuviera a un primer amor, que la aceptara tal como es, sería feliz y dejaría a quien sea que esté en ese momento.

Santana volvió a llorar porque sabía bien que era lo que quería decir la diva. Sabía que no iba a ser justo para ella, que nunca había sido justo para ella. Sabía que Rachel siempre había invertido en esta relación con el conocimiento de que Brittany era demasiado importante para ella.

Rachel dejó un beso en la frente de Santana y dejó la casa de los López llorando. Quizás, algún día, algún nuevo amor aceptara su condición y fuera feliz. Como estaba segura de que sería Santana.

* * *

><p>El nuevo año trajo la novedad de que Santana López y Brittany Pierce eran pareja. Rachel solía mirarlas desde lejos, disfrutando de la sonrisa de Santana.<p>

A decir verdad, ya habían pasado 3 semanas sin hablarse. No porque no quisiera, o porque estuviera enojada con la latina. Quería calmar el dolor que sentía y prepararse para el momento en que las viera juntas.

Siempre supo que en el fondo esas dos iban a terminar juntas en algún momento.

Decidió que ese año se concentraría en la escuela, buscando la forma de llegar a NY y comenzar a hablar con sus padres sobre su futura operación.

También sabía que la amistad entre ellas no sería en vano.

Y por esa razón, no se sorprendió cuando Santana apareció en su casa, unas semanas después buscando consejo.

"Quiere verlo" dijo sentándose al frente de la diva, como el día que se besaron por primera vez.

"¿A quién?" preguntó Rachel quien había estado estudiando hasta que fue interrumpida por la latina.

"A mi..." dijo Santana señalando su entrepierna.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel.

"Y tenía que hablar contigo. ¿Por qué tus nervios nunca se equivocan?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Rachel más confundida todavía.

"El día de las nacionales estabas temerosa por Finn, y durante todo el verano no dejaste de sentir nervios." dijo Santana. "¿Tienes como un sexto sentido o algo así?"

"No lo creo." dijo la diva.

"¿Vas a decir algo más?" preguntó Santana. No hablaban hace semanas y Rachel no parecía querer seguir la conversación.

"Lo siento. Estaba concentrada en los estudios." dijo la diva.

"Esa es otra cosa. No llevamos ni un mes de clases y ya eres lo más inteligente ahí adentro." dijo Santana.

"Quiero salir de Lima, San." dijo la diva.

"Te estás alejando de mi. No quiero que te alejes de mi. Quiero a mi amiga." dijo Santana.

Rachel sonrió tristemente. Sabía que por mucho que Brittany entendiera de la condición de Santana siempre iba a existir una amistad entre ellas dos.

"Lo siento. No fue mi intención." dijo Rachel.

"Claro, no fue tu intención terminar nuestra relación y no hablarme durante semanas." dijo Santana enojada. "Y además, ni siquiera me prestas atención, o respondes mis mensajes."

"¿Qué mensajes?" preguntó la diva agarrando su celular y dándoselo a Santana. "No me llego nada, San."

"¿Podrías reaccionar? Deberías odiarme. Aunque yo debería hacerlo. Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de elegir. Ni siquiera sabías si yo quería dejarte." dijo Santana.

Rachel se cansó del enojo de la latina y se tiró encima de ella, para abrazarla.

"Lo siento. No estoy enojada ni nada. Al comienzo solo estuve dolida pero ya pasó, San. Solo quiero salir de Lima." dijo Rachel.

"Está bien." dijo Santana tratando de sacar a la diva de encima. Su miembro se estaba excitando, debido a que recordaba los últimos días con ella. "Pero ¿qué hago con Britt?"

"¿Por qué...no intentas llegar al siguiente paso?" preguntó Rachel acomodándose.

"¿Sexo?" preguntó Santana.

"Vamos, San. Se quieren. Está contigo y sabe de tu condición, no creo que no le guste. Además quiere verlo." dijo Rachel. "Yo creo que deberías aprovechar."

"Sexo..." dijo Santana pensando antes de marcharse a su casa.

* * *

><p>Santana tardó un mes en correr a contarle a Rachel su nueva experiencia sexual. Por un lado, porque quería disfrutarla, por el otro porque estaba volviendo a tener la misma relación de amistad con la diva y no quería arruinarla.<p>

Extrañamente, se veían siempre en la escuela o en la casa de la latina, o salían a caminar mientras Brittany estaba con los patos.

Pero, cuando ya había pasado un mes y sentía que le faltaba la diva, y sentía que quería contarle como había sido, decidió correr un fin de semana hacia la casa de ella a contarle.

"Hola Santana." dijo Hiram al verla en la puerta. "Rach está arriba. Sube" agregó y la latina subió contenta hasta la habitación de su amiga.

Sin embargo, Rachel no estaba en la habitación y Santana se dio cuenta que se estaba bañando. Así que decidió esperarla hasta que saliera.

Mientras se sentaba en la cama, descubrió una gran cantidad de frascos de medicina en el escritorio de la diva y se acercó a leer las etiquetas. Rachel nunca había tomado tantos remedios.

Leyó las etiquetas dos veces, sin notar que el agua había terminado de correr.

Giró enojada después de entender que es lo que eran y se encontró con Rachel completamente desnuda. Era la primera vez que la veía completamente desnuda. Pudo ver el pequeño pene entre sus piernas, sus pechos desarrollados y concentro su enojo en su rostro.

"¿Hormonas?" preguntó señalando los frascos con medicinas. "¿Vas a operarte?"

"Santana yo..." dijo la diva sorprendida por el enojo en la voz de la latina.

"¿Dónde quedaron los sueños de ser madre, Rach?" preguntó la latina casi en un grito. Leroy y Hiram corrieron escaleras arriba para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Santana dio media vuelta y se marchó de la casa de su amiga, sin siquiera concentrarse en el hecho de que no la había dejado hablar.

* * *

><p>Sin creerlo demasiado, Santana estaba escuchando de Brittany que iba a ser madre. Sus ojos parecían no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ella, mientras sus oídos recibían cada palabra en chino mandarín y su mente comenzaba a viajar por muchas opciones.<p>

Necesitaba a su amiga, confiar en alguien, pero no hablaba con Rachel desde el día que dejó la casa de la diva por las hormonas.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a la latina que estaba sentada en un banco en el exterior de la escuela, con nieve a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué estas tomando las hormonas?" preguntó la latina mirando a su amiga. "Pensé que..."

"No las estoy tomando. Nunca las tomé. Mi psiquiatra me las recetó por si tenía la necesidad de ...no importa. Pero nunca las tomé." dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado. "¿Quieres ir adentro?"

"¿Qué necesidad, Rach?" preguntó Santana

"La necesidad de tomarlas." dijo la diva. "Él cree que si yo estoy convencida de que nunca conoceré a alguien que me acepte como soy, debería tomarlas y operarme. Por eso las tengo, pero nunca las tomé."

"Brittany está embarazada" dijo Santana cuando aceptó en su cabeza que lo que su amiga decía era verdad.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel. "¿Y por eso estás aquí en el frío? Te vas a enfermar."

"Si." dijo Santana. "¿Crees que estoy lista para ser madre? Tengo 18 años, solo me acosté con una persona, y..."

"San...¿cuándo te enteraste?"

"Esta mañana, antes de entrar a clases."

"¿Y estás aquí afuera desde entonces?"

"Si."

"Vamos a tu casa. Y ahí hablaremos y pensaremos las cosas."

"¿Quieres hacer eso conmigo? No te hablé en meses porque pensé que te habías decidido por la operación."

"Supongo que yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera si hubiera estado en tu situación."

"¿Cómo reaccionarías si alguien te dice que está embarazada de ti?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Me asustaría, de la misma manera que tú lo estás. Vamos que Sue no va a estar muy contenta si su mejor porrista se enferma" dijo la diva levantándola de su banco y acompañándola hasta la casa.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Brittany apareció diciendo que había sido falsa alarma, mientras Santana salía de a poco del ataque de pánico que le había agarrado.<p>

Sin embargo, las dudas comenzaron a surgir sobre a quien quería realmente, mientras miraba de lejos a la diva.

Pero la graduación se acercaba a pasos agigantados, la decisión de una universidad y finalmente, el momento de dejar el nido.

Con ésto último, ninguno de los 4 padres se sentía seguro. Principalmente por la condición de sus hijas y el mundo que había ahí afuera.

Cuando las universidades enviaron sus respuestas, los López y los Berry se reunían para abrir todos los sobres rogando que fueran elegidas en la misma ciudad, por lo menos.

Pero la suerte no estaba del lado de ninguna de las dos, aunque Rachel suspiró un poco aliviada al saber que no iban a vivir juntas.

No podía negar que todavía tenía sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga, y por eso prefería vivir en otra ciudad, porque sabía que no iba a ser fácil para ella olvidarlos.

Además de que la relación entre Santana y Brittany no parecía terminar nunca.

Santana, no sabía como sentirse realmente con ese tema, pero decidió seguir adelante. Además, mientras la distancia fuera lo que estuviera en el medio de las dos, sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Brittany volverían a ser los mismos de antes.

A pesar de que sabía que olvidar a Rachel sería difícil.

* * *

><p>Louisville no era lo que se esperaba. Constantemente en entrenamiento, demasiado cansada para dormir y cada vez que volvía a Lima a ver a Brittany, la sentía cada vez más y más distante.<p>

Rachel solía escribirle un mensaje cada dos o tres días, contándole las novedades de su nueva vida en NY.

Y si Santana extrañaba algo, demasiado. Era a Rachel. Era soñar junto a Rachel con un futuro juntas, a pesar de que no estuvieran.

Ese era el sueño recurrente de Santana.

Rachel entre sus brazos, el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>Rachel, extrañamente, terminó viviendo con Kurt Hummel. Se habían hecho amigos el último año del secundario, y cuando él decidió irse a NY, terminaron alquilando algo juntos.<p>

Era un gran riesgo vivir con alguien más, pero Rachel sabía que era más riesgoso vivir con su condición en los dormitorios de NYADA.

No era lo mismo un joven gay tratando de entender las cosas después de descubrirla de casualidad, que pensar en intentar explicarle a toda la universidad.

Por suerte lo segundo nunca había pasado.

Lo primero, sin embargo, si y Kurt fue lo suficientemente comprensivo para no contarle a nadie. Cosa que llamó la atención de la diva, pero que agradeció.

Sin embargo, Rachel, se acostaba todas las noches pensando en Santana, y despertaba pensando en Santana.

Extrañamente la distancia no había hecho nada para aplacar sus sentimientos hacia la latina. Al contrario, en la soledad de NY, cuando Kurt se iba a trabajar y cuando ella no tenía que ir a clases, sus sentimientos eran mucho mayores.

Crecían día a día.

Y sin embargo, le solía escribir cada dos o tres días, contándole pocas cosas, para no tener que explayarse mucho y no darle la oportunidad de decir algo.

Y el futuro con Santana. Ese futuro que siempre había soñado, estaba plasmado en su diario y a veces, lo veía pasar adelante de ella como si fuera una película.

Esperaba que en algún momento esa película fuera realmente parte de su vida.

Sabía que en algún momento, podría volver a ver a Santana.

Quizás llegaría el día que no doliera nada.

* * *

><p>Santana no era feliz en Louisville, tampoco lo era en Lima. Brittany y ella se habían separado, por el simple hecho que la distancia no funcionaba.<p>

Quizás debería haberse enojado. O tal vez, peleado un poco más.

Pero quizás, ahora, tendría una nueva oportunidad.

Mientras viajaba rumbo a NY, pensaba en que quizás ella misma se había equivocado, confundiendo así a Rachel en el camino.

Brittany podría haber sido siempre su mejor amiga.

Pero mientras más alejada de Rachel estaba, más notaba que ella fue siempre su primer amor.

Y a pesar de todo, la había dejado ir. Y ella lo había aceptado.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt abrió la puerta y ella dijo que iba a mudarse con ellos, Santana sabía que era una nueva vida.<p>

Sobre todo por la mirada que compartió con Rachel.

Y por esa primera noche que estuvieron juntas, la misma noche de su mudanza al loft en Bunshwick, Santana supo que esta vez había tomado una buena decisión

Rachel supo que desde ahora en más podía comenzar a vivir esa película que tantas veces había visto pasar por sus ojos.

Y cuando llegara el momento, las dos discutirían como avanzar.

Porque la condición con la que habían nacido, no era un impedimento para amar. Simplemente era un complemento de su amor.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que les haya gustado este one shot. Fue bastante fácil y difícil escribirlo, ya que no me animé a relatar una relación sexual entre las dos. Realmente no sé por que._

_Espero que a quien me lo pidió, le haya gustado._

_Los otros pedidos que tengo, los estoy escribiendo de a poco. _

_El problema es que mi mente siempre está por muchos lados, y además, el poco tiempo con el trabajo._

_Y encima esta semana, en mi nuevo trabajo, es un poco complicada._

_Pero no desesperen, estoy haciendo todo lo posible._

_A quienes siguen Marcadas, quiero pedirles que esperen, porque es más que probable que el próximo capítulo sea el último._

_A quienes siguen Rachel y Santana investigadoras de secretos, también quiero pedirles que me esperen, porque si termino Marcadas, puedo dedicarme solo a ese multific y seguir tranquila con las aventuras._

_Lo sé, pido mucho y hablo mucho, así que termino acá._

_Kitties, muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz:** Santiago fue bastante especial. Jajaja, ni Rachel ni Santana pensaban que la otra también lo había hablado. Pero creo que en realidad, desde mi cabeza por supuesto, Santana habló con Puck por la película para un poco más de acción, no todo el camino. Eso quiero creer yo. Saludos y muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Somebody: **gracias a vos por la sugerencia, espero que te haya gustado el resultado final. Espero que haya sido lo que esperabas, aunque sea un mínimo. Así que...espero que, si quieres por supuesto, puedas decirme realmente que te pareció. Saludos! Espero que esté todo bien! Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Erieyla76: **jajajaja, creo que a esa historia le debía la segunda parte. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**Stela: **__muchas gracias por la review! Me alegro que te hayan gustado todas. Es un reflejo de lo perturbada que está mi cabeza. Jajaja. Saludos! Muchas gracias!_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	121. Casanova

**Título: ****Casanova**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,932**

**Parejas: ****R****yan**** Berry/Santana López,**

**Summary: ****Genderswap! Rachel. Él tiene la misma reputación que Noah Puckerman, Santana, tiene la misma reputación que él. Pero mientras el tiempo avanza y después de una primera vez juntos hay palabras que se cruzan ****hay sentimientos que no se encuentran.**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****22/10****/2014**

**N/A: Es Rating M porque hay sexy times.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Casanova<strong>

Había muchos rumores en McKinley.

Otros eran simples confirmaciones de rumores.

* * *

><p>Como por ejemplo, cuando a los 16 años Noah Puckerman se convirtió en el joven que más porristas habían buscado para tener sexo y su primera vez.<p>

La mayoría lo había confirmado al cien por ciento. La mayoría, no todas.

Había algunas que no habían pasado por la cama de Noah Puckerman, sin embargo habían pasado por la de su mejor amigo, Ryan Berry.

Ryan era el joven más tranquilo de la escuela, solía ser la única persona capaz de calmar a quien era la segunda al mando en el escuadrón de las porristas. Santana López.

El rumor entre esos dos, decía que Santana había elegido directamente a Ryan para perder su virginidad.

La realidad era esa, aunque no era un rumor confirmado, ellos dos si lo sabían.

Y Noah Puckerman.

* * *

><p>Aunque eso no detuvo a que Santana y Noah comenzaran una relación, que rápidamente se convirtió en popular dentro de los pasillos de la secundaria mientras Ryan comenzaba una vida libre de presiones y desentendimientos, acostándose sin culpa con cualquier porrista de McKinley y alumnas que atraían su atención.<p>

Aunque ésto también era un rumor.

Porque no eran tantas las mujeres con las que Ryan se acostaba. Simplemente muchas exageraban más de lo que realmente había pasado.

Y a pesar de ésto, Ryan Berry estaba cercano a destronar a Noah Puckerman como el casanova más joven de Lima.

* * *

><p>Hasta que un nuevo rumor recorrió la escuela y llegó hasta el único lugar en donde todos parecían llevarse medianamente bien.<p>

Quinn Fabray, capitana de las porristas, presidenta del club de celibato estaba embarazada.

"Finn Hudson es un idiota" dijo Santana sentada al lado de Ryan mientras todos esperaban que el drama al frete de ellos terminara y pudieran seguir con las clases. "El muy idiota no sabe distinguir sexo de un beso en el jacuzzi."

"¿Quieres decirme...?" preguntó Ryan bajando la voz mientras miraba a Karen y a Mercedes cuchichear entre ellos, mirándolo atentamente.

"Quiero decir que es obvio que él no es el padre." dijo Santana sonriendo. "A veces creo que jugar en el mismo equipo con Finn Hudson es contagioso."

"Pregúntale a tu novio, está cerca de llegar a ese nivel de idiotez" dijo Ryan

"¡Auch, Berry!" dijo Noah escuchando y sonriendo del otro lado de la latina.

* * *

><p>Eventualmente, todos comenzaron a darse cuenta que la única persona que creía que era el papá del bebé era Finn Hudson, que casi se convierte al catolicismo porque creía en el espíritu santo.<p>

"Es más fácil que tratar de entender como se reproducen las personas" dijo Finn caminando junto a Noah por el pasillo, logrando que Ryan, quien venía detrás de él se pusiera colorado intentando no reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo lo haces?" fue la pregunta que un día Finn le hizo a Ryan una noche, en una fiesta, mirando como el joven se acomodaba la ropa después de salir de una de las habitaciones.<p>

"¿Cómo hago qué?" preguntó Ryan mirándolo confundido.

"¿Cómo haces para no dejarlas embarazadas cada vez que te acuestas con ellas? Digamos, te acuestas con muchas. No entiendo, yo solo eyaculé en un jacuzzi..." comenzó a decir para ser detenido por el puño de Ryan en sus ojos.

"No quiero saber como te desempeñas en la cama. Es un asco. Si puedes durar más que un solo beso, solo un beso, ven a hablar conmigo." dijo Ryan alejándose y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Ey, Ry. ¿Por qué esa cara?" preguntó Noah deteniéndolo en la puerta de la cocina.

"Tu mejor amigo me anda contando cosas sobre su eyaculación, cosas que realmente no me interesan. Vivo mi vida muy bien sin hablar con él. Que no me hable de sus fluidos corporales." dijo Ryan soltándose de su amigo y saliendo por la puerta de atrás de la cocina.

"Nadie quiere oír hablar de los fluidos corporales de Finn" dijo Santana apareciendo detrás de Ryan.

"¿Qué haces aquí?¿Por qué estás escuchando las conversaciones que tengo con tu novio?" preguntó Rachel mirándola de reojo.

"Ex novio. Resulta que además de engañarme durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, es el padre del hijo de Quinn." dijo Santana parándose a su lado. "Sin embargo, no te sorprendes."

"Es Noah. Por supuesto que no me sorprende." dijo Ryan

"¿Por qué no puede ser más como tú? Digamos, te acuestas con todas pero no lastimas a nadie." dijo Santana

"Dile eso a mi club de fans." dijo Ryan.

"¿Club de fans?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Club de antifans." dijo Ryan. "Hay una gran parte de las chicas de la escuela que me odian. Porque no llamé al día siguiente, porque me olvidé que me acosté con ellas. Creo que de todas eres la única que todavía me habla"

"Por que yo sé como eres, Ryan. No eres gran cosa en la cama" dijo Santana

"Sin embargo, sé que te gustaría volver a probarme." dijo el joven deteniéndose al frente de Santana, quien levantó una ceja interrogante. "Sé que te mueres por saber..." dijo Ryan dando un paso hacia adelante, casí pegándose a la latina. "Qué es lo que he aprendido todo este tiempo en el que me acosté con otras después que tú."

"Creo yo..." dijo Santana decidiendo unir finalmente sus cuerpos "qué tú estás interesado en volver a acostarte conmigo." agregó en voz baja, pasando su boca casi sobre la de Ryan.

"Entonces, ¿por qué negar esta atracción, Santana?" preguntó Ryan sonriendo de manera pícara.

"Porque no pretendo acostarme contigo después de que te acostaste con una de las porristas. ¿Cuántas más vas a tener esta noche?" preguntó Santana

"En eso puedo decir seguro que solo una mujer por noche tiene toda mi atención." dijo Ryan

"No será ésta" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y dejando a Ryan riendo.

* * *

><p>Ryan fue el receptor de muchos gritos días después, cuando todo el colegio se enteró de que Finn no era el padre del bebé.<p>

Muchas de sus conquistas, pensaron que el joven era el padre.

No valía la respuesta de Ryan de "Quinn Fabray no me tocaría ni con un palo con un cuchillo en la punta."

Santana no había dicho absolutamente nada, solo lo miraba desde lejos, esperando algún momento.

Fue cuando en un lugar de la escuela se resolvía por fin la duda del verdadero padre que Santana encontró finalmente solo a Ryan sentado en las gradas.

"No quiero saber que me has estado mirando toda esta semana pensando en que también podría haberte dejado embarazada." dijo Ryan apenas la vio a sentarse a su lado.

"Sé bien que eres bastante cuidadoso cuando te acuestas con alguien. Aunque debo admitir que tus madres son bastantes permisivas para comprarte tantos preservativos." dijo Santana mirando lo que él estaba mirando. Que era el campo de football vacío.

"Mis madres me recomiendan una o dos mujeres por mes. Y es todo lo que hago. Y lo sabes." dijo Ryan mirándola a la cara. "¿Por qué estás aquí, Santana?"

"¿Por qué estás tú aquí?" preguntó la latina.

"Bueno, como sabía que en cualquier momento alguien iba a abrir la boca al respecto de quien era el verdadero padre del bebé, huí para que Finn no dijera que Noah se está echando la culpa para defenderme" dijo Ryan volviendo a mirar al terreno de juego.

"Y yo te estuve buscando, simplemente porque necesitaba hablar contigo." dijo Santana

"¿De qué?" preguntó Ryan

"He estado averiguando..." dijo Santana poniendo una mano en el muslo del joven, mirando con atención la entrepierna. "Y realmente alguien ha multiplicado por 3 la cantidad de mujeres con las que te acostaste. Además, que sueles repetir."

"¿Y?" preguntó Ryan sintiendo como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse. Era una cuestión simplemente física con Santana.

"Y quería saber que tienes que decir sobre eso." dijo Santana subiendo su mano un poco más por el muslo del joven.

"No tengo nada para decir, Santana." dijo Ryan poniéndose de pie y mirándola. "Me acuesto con muchas mujeres, si, no tantas como se dice, pero sin embargo seguiré haciéndolo. Aunque espero que en algún momento, logre estar finalmente con la persona con la que quiero estar. Porque esas chicas con las que me acosté y parece que seguiré acostándome, son solo un reemplazo para la verdadera mujer con la que quiero estar."

Terminó de decir eso sin mirar a los ojos de la latina, quien confundida lo vio partir mientras pensaba que era lo que había querido decir.

* * *

><p>Pasó mucho tiempo sin mucha interacción entre ellos. Santana comenzó el año siguiente siendo degradada por una mentira de Quinn Fabray. El fondo de la pirámide no era lugar para ella, sin embargo seguía siendo una de las mujeres más temidas de la escuela.<p>

Ryan, mientras tanto, seguía siendo el capitán del coro más aburrido de la historia, mientras veía un nuevo intento de que Finn lograra dar unos cinco pasos correctamente, y pensando que tenía que salir de ese salón para ir a practicar con el equipo de fútbol soccer, que ya había salido campeón nacional el año pasado, pero como siempre, pasó desapercibido.

Las demás mujeres de la escuela, seguían tirándose delante de Noah Puckerman, quien ahora parecía distanciado de Ryan.

Y nadie sabía muy bien porque.

Y Ryan seguía acostándose con otras mujeres, mientras esperaba a la mujer que esperaba.

* * *

><p>"Creo que alguien me contagió algo" dijo Quinn entrando en el vestuario, ya estaban casi a finales de año. El coro iba a pasar a las Nacionales, y la capitana de las porristas había aprendido que métodos anticonceptivos usar.<p>

Por lo tanto, mientras el tiempo pasaba, Quinn había aprendido a manejar a Finn con una mano, mientras se acostaba con alguien más en la otra.

"¿Cómo qué alguien?" preguntó Santana. "Tendría que ser o tu novio, o tu amante"

"Finn no aguanta tanto conmigo menos va a aguantar con alguien más. Aunque mi amante..." dijo Quinn pensando.

"Por Dios, te has vuelto más promiscua que yo." dijo Santana mirándola sorprendida.

"No te acuestas con nadie hace meses, San" dijo Brittany

"Por eso. Ella ni siquiera sabe cual de sus amantes puede ser." dijo Santana.

"Eso es verdad" dijo Quinn. "No sé cual será."

"Pensé que estaba haciendo una broma. No sabía que te acostabas con más de dos personas" dijo Santana sorprendida.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso al frente nuestro?" preguntó Brittany mirando como Quinn se rascaba la entrepierna.

"Por eso digo, alguien me contagió algo" dijo Quinn

"¿Con quiénes te has estado acostando?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Con varios. Menos con Ryan, ese idiota no quiere ni verme. No sé porque." dijo Quinn. "Además, estoy segura que lo que me contagié seguramente vino de él."

"¿Ryan no? Eso es una sorpresa." dijo Brittany mirando de reojo a la latina que estaba tratando de no sonreír al escuchar que Ryan no se había acostado con la rubia. "Igualmente, Ryan es el que más se cuida."

"El problema es que Puckerman se puede acostar con cualquiera." dijo Quinn. "Con cualquiera que se haya acostado con Ryan, incluso."

"Tu problema es que te volviste muy fácil" dijo Santana dejando el vestuario.

* * *

><p>Cuando el coro llegó a New York, había un nuevo rumor corriendo entre ellos. Parecía que alguien había dicho que Ryan se había contagiado algo bastante serio y por esa razón su cantidad de mujeres por mes había pasado a ser nula en los últimos 2 meses.<p>

Nadie entendía bien porque Schuester había decidido elegir como pareja principal para las Nacionales a Ryan y a Santana, pero todos estaban emocionados.

Pero como siempre que estaba involucrado Schuester iba a haber algún problema y el problema era que Finn parecía dispuesto a arruinarles unas grandes oportunidades de ganar, y en el medio que la culpa recayera sobre otros.

Por lo tanto, en la segunda canción de su presentación, Finn Hudson agarró a Quinn Fabray descolocando la coreografía y la besó.

Cuando salieron del escenario, todos se fueron encima del quarterback, menos Ryan quien se quedó esperando.

Sabía que no iba a pasar demasiado tiempo sin que Schuester apareciera para justificar a su favorito y él no quería que le echaran la culpa de haberlo lastimado.

Santana lo vio detrás, y se acercó despacio para pararse a su lado mientras miraba como muchos intentaban golpearlo, defendido únicamente por Quinn Fabray.

"¿Qué hay de cierto de que te contagiaste de algo bastante serio?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia adelante.

"Nada" respondió Ryan sin quitar los ojos del coro, atacando a insultos al quarterback.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana. "¿Encontraste finalmente a la mujer que estabas esperando? Porque tu promiscuidad bajó mucho."

"No la encontré. Ya lo hice hace mucho. Pero simplemente no me presta atención. Absolutamente ninguna." respondió Ryan

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde quedó el Ryan Berry promiscuo?"

"En el pasado, Santana." dijo Ryan mirándola de reojo. "Es obvio que esa chica, en realidad, no se interesa realmente por mi"

"¿Y qué? ¿cambiaste para que ella te preste atención?" preguntó la latina tratando de hacer que él la mire.

Mientras Schuester llegaba a defender a su favorito, a pesar de que todos ya sabían que no iban a entrar en los finalistas, Ryan giró despacio su rostro para mirar a Santana.

"Santana, la chica que me interesa, desde hace mucho tiempo, eres tú. Y no cambié para que me prestes atención" dijo Ryan volviendo a mirar a sus compañeros y al director del coro.

* * *

><p>Como no pudo hablar con Ryan desde el momento en que él confesó que era ella quien le interesaba, Santana se pasó el tiempo tratando de encontrar el momento justo para hablar con él.<p>

Y además, intentaba saber que era lo que solían hacer los jugadores de football que últimamente parecían reunirse todo el tiempo y hablar en voz baja.

"Están haciendo algo y no sé que es" dijo Brittany. "Cada vez que estoy cerca de descubrirlo, se separan rápidamente y nadie muestra nada."

"Si, yo tampoco sé lo que hacen. Y las clases ya terminan esta semana, y no puedo hablar con Ryan" dijo Santana sentándose pesadamente en uno de los bancos del comedor.

"Lo único que se..." dijo Quinn bajando la voz "Es que se reúnen todos los días, a la una menos diez, debajo de las gradas del lado norte"

Santana miró a Brittany, y vio que Ryan seguía sentado escuchando algo que decía Noah. Hasta que Noah se levantó de la mesa, y la latina vio que faltaban 5 minutos para la hora que Quinn dijo.

Ryan sin embargo no se levantó y Santana se debatió entre ir a hablar con él o seguir a Puckerman.

Se decidió por lo último, y salió rápidamente del comedor, subiendo a las gradas por el lado de las Cheerios, y acercándose despacio al lado norte, hasta comenzar a escuchar las voces.

"Es increíble que Berry no esté en esto. Seguramente estaría empatado contigo, Puckerman"

"¿Sabes ahora por qué no quiso entrar?"

"Tengo entendido que le agarró algo de moral" dijo la única voz que Santana reconoció, y era la de Puckerman.

"Estaría bueno que participara. Después de todo, parece que esto está hecho para que ganes tú, Puck"

"Chicos, si uds. no saben conquistar a estas chicas, que con un par de frases tontas ya te están mostrando sus pechos, no es mi culpa." dijo Puckerman. "Yo solo sé, que estoy camino a ganarme los 1000 dólares más fáciles de mi vida."

"Haciendo algo que disfrutas" dijo uno y todos comenzaron a reírse.

Santana volvió pensando en lo que había escuchado y había sacado sus conclusiones, que para la fiesta de final de año que organizaba Puckerman no estaba tan equivocada.

* * *

><p>La fiesta no había llegado ni a su comienzo cuando Ryan llegó. Tarde. Y sorprendiéndose de que ninguno de sus compañeros estaba revoloteando alrededor de alguna de las chicas.<p>

Caminó hacia la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada de Santana, para buscar una cerveza.

"¿Puedes decirnos que rayos pasa?" preguntó Noah mirando a su amigo abrir la botella de cerveza.

"Era lo que estaba por preguntar" dijo Ryan confundido.

"Las únicas que nos prestaron atención hoy, nos preguntaron cuantos puntos valían." dijo Noah agarrando a su amigo y sacándolo de la cocina. "Están sospechando de ti. Eres la única persona que sabe de ese juego y no participa."

"Ninguna de ellas se acuesta conmigo, Noah." dijo Ryan todavía confundido. "Dejé de acostarme con ellas para que uds. pudieran jugar a eso. Yo les dije que no quería saber nada y además, que no iba a decir nada. Y sabes bien que mantengo mi palabra" agregó acercándose al oído de su amigo.

"Lo sé. Pero ellos no te conocen como yo" dijo Noah.

Ryan asintió y volvió a pasar por el aburrido lugar de la fiesta para irse.

Salió sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro. Sabía bien que esa iba a ser la reacción cuando las chicas se enteraran de la apuesta, por eso no quiso participar. Pero los idiotas se creían tan inteligentes que la hicieron igual. Y ahora él, a pesar de no participar, iba a pagar con los platos rotos porque de alguna manera, todas se enteraron.

"Ryan" dijo Santana siguiéndolo afuera de la casa. "¿Podrías llevarme?"

El joven solo se giró a mirarla y asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Su auto, después de todo, era el que mejor estacionado estaba para salir.

Le abrió la puerta del acompañante a Santana, antes de subirse al lado del conductor.

"Yo los descubrí hablando debajo de las gradas." dijo Santana.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Ryan después de poner el auto en marcha.

"De la apuesta. Lo descubrí hablando y les conté a Quinn y a Brittany, quienes obviamente se encargaron de esparcir el rumor." dijo Santana.

"Y ahora creen que el que lo dijo fui yo."

"Supuse que por eso entraste y saliste" dijo la latina. "No me lleves a casa ¿podemos hablar?"

"Está bien. Después de todo no hay nada más que hacer. Esa fiesta estaba aburrida. ¿Para qué fueron si se iban a comportar así?" preguntó Ryan. "Para eso no hubieran ido"

"Yo fui porque quiero hablar contigo" dijo Santana mirando con detenimiento el perfil del joven.

"De acuerdo" dijo Ryan mirándola de reojo.

"¿Podrías parar en algún lado? Se me hace bastante complicado hablar contigo mientras manejas"

"¿Quieres ir al mirador?"

"Está bien, mientras te detengas y me prestes atención." dijo Santana.

Minutos después, con el viaje en silencio, Ryan estacionó en el mirador de Lima, entre dos autos a los que no quisieron mirar porque sabían que pertenecían a algunos profesores de McKinley.

"¿Por qué dejaste de acostarte tanto?" preguntó Santana cuando el motor había sido completamente apagado.

"Porque no quería participar en esa apuesta. No puedo decir que lo que yo he hecho no sea denigrante para algunas mujeres, pero no a esa altura. ¿Ponerle puntajes a las mujeres con las que se acuestan?¿Puntajes por como son en la cama? No. No soy un santo, pero tampoco soy tan malo. Además, sabía que alguien tarde o temprano iba a descubrir la apuesta. Y eso no me iba a acercar a ti" dijo Ryan, bajando un poco la voz al final.

"Ryan..." dijo Santana tratando de tocar al joven que sabía que estaba por seguir hablando.

"Sé que no he sido el joven castidad, pero no soy malo, Santana. No engañé a nadie, porque en realidad con ninguna tuve una relación seria. Era acostarme y listo. Un par de meses antes de que me vinieran con el tema de la apuesta, estuve con una chica. No es de McKinley, y la pasé bien, pero no había temas en común. Así que lo terminamos. O sea, estuve dos meses con alguien y no me acosté con nadie más. Sé que es no es..."

"Cierra la boca, por favor. Nunca me dejas hablar." dijo Santana poniendo un dedo en los labios del joven. "Yo también he estado esperando por ti. Parecía que después de aquella vez, nunca quisiste volver a tocarme. Pero la química estaba ahí, la chispa. La sentía Ry, y quería sentirla siempre."

Debajo del dedo de Santana, Ryan sonrió.

"Y además, sé que por más que te acostaste con muchas, nunca las lastimaste. Muchas me han contado que siempre les decías que era por un momento, porque simplemente tenías el corazón ocupado." continuó Santana, sacando el dedo para poder verlo sonreír. "Siempre pensé que en algún momento podríamos tener una nueva oportunidad. Pero siempre era o demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde. Por lo menos era lo que me parecía eso."

Ryan aprovechó el momento para agarrar la mano de Santana, acariciar su palma mientras la escuchaba.

"¿Crees que ahora es el momento?" preguntó Ryan mirándola a los ojos. "Tenemos todo un verano para ver si funcionamos."

"El mejor momento" dijo Santana inclinándose un poco hacia el joven, que todavía sonriendo se inclinó para besarla.

Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, Santana abrió inmediatamente su boca, mientras una de las manos de Ryan se ubicó en su nuca haciendo presión para no separarse.

* * *

><p>El rumor de su relación no iba a empezar a correr durante un tiempo, pero mientras tanto ellos dos se tomaban las cosas con calma.<p>

Primero pequeñas citas en las cuales, sobre todo Santana, realizaba las preguntas que necesitaba aclaración.

"¿Por qué con Quinn nunca lo intentaste?¿O Brittany?" preguntó mientras estaban en un picnic en el bosque, al lado de una cristalina corriente de agua.

"Quinn me desprecia demasiado como para intentarlo. Creo que es por mis madres." dijo Ryan levantando los hombros. "No es que me moleste, realmente nunca me sentí atraído en lo más mínimo hacia ella."

"Pero...¿qué tal cuando empezó con sus amantes?" preguntó Santana

"Mucho menos." dijo Ryan agarrando la mano de la latina en una de las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos. "Quinn parecía ahora interesada en mi, pero como dije, no me atraía y no lo hace. Además, parecía que había liberado una gran parte de su lívido y no se conformaba con nadie. Por eso sus amantes eran varios."

"¿Y Brittany?"

"Es tu mejor amiga. Como siempre quería acercarme a ti de alguna forma, sabía que acostarme con tu mejor amiga no sería algo correcto." dijo Ryan.

O por ejemplo, una duda que tenía desde casi comienzos de año.

"¿Por qué tu cantidad de mujeres comenzó a decrecer?" preguntó. Esta vez estaban en la casa de Ryan, mirando unas películas.

"Porque había algo dando vueltas. Noah tuvo como 3 visitas al médico para el invierno, porque a todos les agarraba una picazón. Además, sabía que nunca me ibas a prestar atención si seguía con tantas."

"Eso es lo que se contagió Quinn"

"Si, muchos estuvieron contagiados de eso. Me puse contento cuando me di cuenta que tú también habías comenzado a acostarte con menos gente." dijo Ryan. "Después de todo, somos demasiado adolescentes."

"Eso es verdad." dijo Santana. "Pero no quería acostarme con nadie más que contigo, no quería seguir marcando una reputación de promiscuidad, cuando obviamente ya estaba alguien ganándome de mano."

* * *

><p>Para su primer mes, Ryan organizó una cena con sus madres, para que la conocieran. Lyanne y Hannah Berry parecían tan alegres como el mismo Ryan que parecía completamente diferente al casanova que había visto McKinley High.<p>

Después de la cena, Ryan llevó a Santana hasta su casa, animándose a pasar a conocer a los padres de ella, quienes ya sabían de la relación.

Simplemente el joven quería hacer las cosas bien, sabía que los rumores corrían en Lima mucho más rápido que las verdaderas noticias. Y sabía que los padres de Santana quizás conocieran su reputación.

La frialdad que sintió provenir del padre de Santana, era claramente porque el hombre no solo sabía quien era él, sino también había escuchado de su reputación, aunque parecía conocer a sus madres y hablaba maravillas de ella.

Ryan sabía que tendría que demostrar que no era el chico malo que Marcos López parecía creer que era.

* * *

><p>Durante el segundo mes del verano, Ryan y Santana solían pasar bastante tiempo juntos en la pileta del joven.<p>

Fue por eso, que una noche de extremo calor los dos seguían disfrutando el agua de la pileta, mientras hablaban, que Santana decidió que ya habían esperado demasiado tiempo.

Igualmente, no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

Ryan salió de la piscina y agarrando una toalla, comenzó a secarse mientras Santana salía detrás de él.

El joven, pasó una toalla seca sobre el cuerpo de la latina, quien pensaba como actuar de ahora en más para poder hacer lo que venía deseando desde que vio el cuerpo de Ryan la primera vez que estuvieron en la piscina.

"Gracias" dijo Santana mirándolo a los ojos.

"De nada" dijo Ryan sonriendo.

La latina esperó que los brazos de Ryan acomoden la toalla alrededor de sus hombros, y se acercó al cuerpo del joven pasando sus manos por la cintura, y besándolo.

Ryan la acercó más hacia si, mientras Santana lo empujaba hacia la reposera que tenía detrás.

Ryan se acostó sobre la misma, siempre manteniendo su boca en la de Santana.

La latina se acostó sobre él, con cada una de sus piernas a sus costados. Sabía que no iba a ser como la primera vez, simplemente sería algo mejor porque ambos habían crecido y aprendido mucho en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Santana movió sus caderas buscando fricción, mientras abandonaba la boca de Ryan para llevarla a sus oídos.

"¿A qué hora vuelven tus madres?" preguntó lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído antes de descender por su cuello.

"Hoy tienen guardia toda la noche" dijo Ryan agarrando las caderas de Santana para que sigan haciendo fricción en su entrepierna.

"Mejor" dijo la latina acariciando el pecho de Ryan y llevando una mano hacia el pantalón corto de baño que tenía puesto, para bajarlo y dejar así desnudo a su novio.

Ryan miró la acción de la latina, mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir la mano de ella rodear su miembro.

Cuando no aguantó más, llevó sus manos a la parte inferior del traje de baño de Santana para intentar sacarla del medio.

La entrepierna de la latina brillaba de humedad, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus labios inferiores y la otra buscaba su algo cerca de la reposera.

"Podrías concentrarte en mi mejor" dijo Santana pasando la punta del miembro de Ryan cerca de su entrepierna.

"Protección" dijo Ryan agarrando finalmente su billetera y logrando sacar el preservativo con una sola mano.

"Precavido. ¿Qué hace tu billetera acá?" preguntó Santana mientras Ryan abría el sobre cuadrado y acomodaba el preservativo en su miembro.

"La dejé acá cuando fui a pagar la comida." dijo Ryan. "Y no está hace mucho tiempo ahí, puse uno nuevo ayer a la mañana."

Santana sonrió al ver el preservativo ya ubicado y agarró nuevamente el miembro para guiarlo a su entrada.

Ryan esperaba que Santana se acomodara, él sabía que ella tenía que tener el control en esta situación, por lo tanto evitaba tomar el control él mismo.

Santana descendió por el miembro de Ryan, hasta sentir toda su longitud dentro de si misma, y comenzar a moverse despacio en el mismo momento en que lo hizo.

Ryan, agarró la cintura de la latina, esperando algún movimiento que lo incite a seguir. Extrañaba estar dentro de alguna mujer, pero el sentimiento era diferente, ésta era la mujer de sus sueños, la que extrañaba cada vez que estaba con alguien más. La que imaginaba llegando al orgasmo. Y el nombre que se repetía mentalmente.

"Muévete" dijo Santana aumentando la velocidad de sus caderas. Ryan sonrió y asintió, haciendo exactamente eso.

Sin embargo, Ryan sabía que estaba faltando algo, y mientras movía sus caderas levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo para correr con su boca la parte superior del traje de baño de Santana, tratando de envolver alguno de los dos pezones.

Santana comenzó a moverse mucho más rápido al sentir la boca de Ryan estimulando sus pechos.

Ryan sabía que la latina estaba cerca, y quería llevarla hasta el orgasmo antes que él. Así que soltando una de sus manos de la cadera de la latina, la llevo hasta el clítoris y comenzó a mover sus dedos en forma circular.

Su miembro comenzó a ahogarse dentro de Santana, y a pesar de todo, ella seguía moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Santana agarró la cabeza de Ryan con fuerza mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba, rogando que él también hubiera llegado.

Y a pesar de que lo tomó por sorpresa, al sentir el calor que el orgasmo de Santana causó en su miembro, Ryan explotó dentro de ella.

Bajaron juntos mirándose a los ojos, tratando de hablarse entre ellos.

"Vamos adentro Ry" dijo Santana saliendo de encima de su novio.

* * *

><p>En Lima existían muchos rumores.<p>

Algunos eran ciertos, como que Santana López y Ryan Berry habían dejado la promiscuidad para estar juntos.

Otros no podían comprobarse.

Como que muchos intentaron acostarse con algunos de los dos y recibieron una fea y vergonzosa negativa.

O por ejemplo, que Santana no se quedaba tranquila después de que una mujer, cualquier mujer, se acercara a su novio e intentar conquistarlo. Por lo tanto, esa chica no pasaba una semana sin recibir algún tipo de castigo.

En algún momento, quizás, Ryan pensaría que era todo muy extraño. De acostarse con chicas seguidos, terminó simplemente con una mujer a la cual nunca había dejado de querer.

Por lo menos sabía, mientras recibía su diploma, que por mucho tiempo Santana estaría en su mente y en su corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien. Y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. _

_Antes que nada, **se que estoy demorandome en actualizar Rachel y Santana investigadoras de secretos. **Pido perdón por eso, tengo que acomodarme sobre todo ahora que terminé Marcadas, y hubo un fin de semana largo y trabajo en turismo así que bueno, un poco complicado el mes de Octubre siempre lo es._

_Bien, este capítulo fue un pedido de Betsa que me pidió lo siguiente: "...Y me encantaría que escribieras un Pezberry con Rachel como Ryan, así como todo un badass que coquetea con todas, pero que sólo Santana logra conquistar..." _

_Espero haber cumplido las expectativas._

_En el caso de la historia anterior, Complemento del amor, creo que es, sé que quedó abierto el final y que pareciera que hay más posibilidades. Y las hay. Así que seguramente va a haber una continuación, no se preocupen por eso._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows._

_**Somebody:** muchas gracias por la idea. Siempre queda un poco de espacio abierto para una continuación. Generalmente. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, fue realmente todo un desafío escribirlo y realmente me gustó mucho. Muchas gracias por la review, y espero que te vaya bien en todo lo que hagas. Saludos! _

_**erieyla76: **jajaja nunca hay que desesperar porque los dejo medio abiertos, siempre queda lugar para una continuación. Seguramente va a venir una continuación, como decía, pero quiero hacer algunos pedidos antes. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Alex:** muchas gracias por la review! Intenté llevar la historia basada en esa condición que las dos tenían. Me da mucho gusto saber que te ha gustado. Saludos! _

_**AndruSol: **jajajaja seguro que va a haber continuación! Tengo unos pedidos muy interesantes que quiero terminar! Jajaja muchas gracias por las reviews, Andru! Besos!_

_**Lopz: **tenía que terminarla, era cuestión de amor propio, no la quería arruinar. Fue bastante especial la aventura anterior, realmente. Espero volver cada vez más seguido. Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Guest 1:** muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Guest 2:** muchas gracias por la review! Intentaré hacerlo aunque no prometo que sea pronto. _

_**Betsa:** muchas gracias por la review! Y por la idea para este one shot. Espero que te haya gustado! Saludos enormes! Y espero que te guste Marcadas.! _

_Kitties, muchas gracias por todo y por esperarme. _

_Puedo asegurarles que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para escribir bien y hacerlo rápido._

_Saludos enormes._

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	122. El Demonio en mis Sueños

**Título: ****El demonio de mis sueños.**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****11,602**

**Parejas: ****Rachel Berry, Santana López**

**Summary: ****Rachel quiere escapar de unas pesadillas. Santana esta en el inframundo hace siglos. Los sueños se cruzan ¿qué es la realidad?¿qué es la imaginación?¿hasta donde se puede llegar el amor por un sueño? G!P Santana**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****2****7****/10****/2014**

**N/A: Es Rating M porque hay sexy times. Muchos así que ¡PELIGRO ALTA TENSIÓN!**

**IMPORTANTE: Lo qué está en itálica son sueños.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Demonio de mis Sueños<strong>

El inframundo era un amplio espacio que contenía las almas. Almas vagando después de eternas guerras en las que el mundo, la Tierra, fue cambiando.

Cuando los dioses pelearon la última gran guerra antes de ser olvidados, desterraron a grandes familias de demonios al inframundo.

Pero tantos siglos después, era aburrido, y cada familia había comenzado a perdonar los agravios que las otras les habían causado para no caer en el aburrimiento.

Entre estos demonios, había una familia cuyas hijas habían nacido con un pene entre sus piernas, y habían sido uno de las primeras familias en ser desterradas porque decían que engañaban a los humanos, aprovechándose de su forma femenina.

Pero solo una de las jóvenes había sobrevivido, la única que podía decir que era inocente. Y había llegado al inframundo en soledad, para llorar a su familia durante siglos. Sin entablar conversación con nadie de los que allí ahora habitaban.

Santana era su nombre, y solía vagar por el inframundo buscando comida. Siendo solamente una persona, era mucho más fácil que para las demás familias.

La cueva la encontró vacía, vagando por una zona llena de árboles con espinas. Hizo pequeñas pilas de madera con las ramas que se habían caído. Nunca sabía con que clima amanecería. O si es que esa luz que atravesaba la niebla constante del inframundo era el sol.

* * *

><p><em>Corría por calles completamente desiertas, seguidas por esas personas con máscaras. Por formas humanas sin rostro que la perseguían con fuego y armas en las manos.<em>

_Corría huyendo hasta que el camino se cerraba, y ellos la alcanzaban. Y su cuerpo comenzaba a ser herido, a sangrar y ver como cada uno de sus miembros era separado de su cuerpo, antes de ser entregados al fuego, como si de un sacrificio se tratara._

_Observaba detenidamente como ellos se reían, si es que ese sonido era risa._

_El dolor atravesaba su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, hasta que la realidad y la seguridad volvían a ella._

Se despertó sobresaltada, agitada, con una mano en su pecho y mirando a su alrededor. Esa pesadilla la acosaba hacía meses, y no sabía ni por donde había venido.

Con cautela, se tocó sus hombros, quería sentir que sus brazos estuvieran unidos a su cuerpo. Quería olvidar el fuego que los había consumido en sueños.

Miró la hora y suspiró, siempre despertaba mucho tiempo antes de que sonara el despertador. Siempre tardaba en volver a dormirse.

Era demasiado ir a la empresa los días después de esa pesadilla. Cada uno de sus empleados le hacían acordar a las personas que la acosaban en sueños.

Suspiró tratando de volver a dormirse, mientras se acostaba en el medio de la cama, rogando que esta vez el sueño fuera bueno. Deseando que alguien la salvara de esas pesadillas.

* * *

><p>El fuego había sido consumido, mientras más entrada la noche se encontraba. La niebla cubría el inframundo y ella sabía que el frío volvería. Quizás por un largo período de tiempo.<p>

Juntó mucha más madera, y caminó a la cueva.

No muchos se atrevían a cruzar la maraña de arbustos espinosos que había cerca de esa montaña, en donde había encontrado la cueva. Tampoco buscaban esos pájaros casi sin carne, porque no solían alimentar a nadie.

Santana estaba acostumbrada y para ella, uno de esos pájaros era un manjar. Y después del manjar, siempre podía dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Corría por calles completamente desiertas, seguidas por esas personas con máscaras. Por formas humanas sin rostro que la perseguían con fuego y armas en las manos.<em>

_Corría huyendo hasta que el camino se cerraba, y ellos la alcanzaban. Y mientras se acurrucaba contra esa pared, esperando que ellos se acerquen a descuartizarla, una figura en un vestido blanco se interpuso. Y con solo robarle el cuchillo y el fuego al que más cerca tenía, luchó contra los otros, que solo se desvanecieron dentro de sus capas._

_Esta vez el sueño había cambiado, esta vez ella había sido rescatada por una hermosa mujer en un vestido blanco. Una hermosa mujer con ojos rojos y anaranjados como el fuego, que ahora le estaba extendiendo una mano._

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó la mujer mientras ella se ponía de pie con su ayuda. "Extraño lugar es este"_

"_Es un sueño." respondió mirando con atención a la mujer. El vestido blanco era casi transparente y podía ver que entre sus piernas había algo que no debería estar de ser una mujer de verdad. No le importaba porque esta mujer, probablemente producto de su imaginación, la había salvado de esos hombres. Esas figuras._

"_Me parecieron bastante reales." dijo la mujer. "Soy Santana, por cierto"_

"_Rachel" respondió despacio, sin poder quitar los ojos de esa belleza que tenía al frente._

"_Rachel...lindo nombre." dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor. "Dime, Rachel, ¿qué lugar es este?"_

"_New York. Bastante vacía, pero es New York" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana._

"_¿Te gustaría que paseemos por este lugar? Realmente es muy extraño. Las casas son muy altas. ¿La gente vive en esas cosas?¿Cómo no se caen?¿Qué planeta es este?" preguntó Santana, caminando hacia el lugar por el cual Rachel había corrido._

"_¿Planeta?" preguntó Rachel siguiéndola despacio. "Es el planeta Tierra."_

"_El planeta Tierra. Pero ¿qué año? Hace mucho que no piso este planeta, me desterraron" dijo Santana mirando a la pequeña morena. La había salvado simplemente porque le había gustado lo que había visto. La había salvado porque le producía ciertas cosas dentro. Sabía que era un sueño que ella estaba teniendo, y quizás, podría ver como transcurría el presente._

"_¿Estás muerta?" preguntó Rachel de pronto, deteniéndose asustada. Su mente había conjurado una persona hermosa, y parecía que su mente había inventado a alguien que estaba muerto._

"_No lo estoy. Estoy junto a ti, en este momento ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana divertida. Se acercó despacio a Rachel y la tocó. "¿Ves? No te atravieso si te toco con mi dedo."_

"_Bueno, es mejor. Después de todo, sería muy feo que mi mente conjure a un fantasma" dijo Rachel antes de seguir caminando._

"_Tu mente." dijo Santana en voz baja. "No me respondiste. ¿Qué año es este?"_

"_2014" dijo Rachel_

"_¿2014?¿Cuándo empezaron a contarlos?" preguntó Santana_

"_Hace mucho, por lo que parece." dijo Rachel._

"_Si, no creo que sea interesante saber cuando empezaron a hacerlo." dijo Santana_

"_Pero seguramente lo sospechabas. Preguntaste que año era este" dijo Rachel_

"_Supongo que fue tu imaginación la que me hizo preguntarlo" dijo Santana mirando de reojo a Rachel. Le gustaba la voz y la presencia que tenía la pequeña morena. Incluso cuando estaba acurrucada, intentando evitar que esas sombras la agarraran, Santana pudo notar que tenía un poder que no había visto nunca._

_Rachel solo sonrió ante su respuesta y miró a sus costados. Estaban en una calle vacía, salvo por un auto estacionado que parecía estar ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo._

"_¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana caminando hacia el vehículo._

"_Un automóvil." dijo Rachel siguiéndola._

"_¿Y qué hace?"_

"_Es un medio de transporte" respondió Rachel sorprendida por la ignorancia de la mujer, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban sabiduría._

"_¿Un medio de transporte?"_

"_Si, te lleva de un lugar a otro."_

"_¿Cómo un caballo?"_

"_Exacto. Como un caballo."_

"_¿Y cómo se alimenta?"_

"_Con gasolina"_

"_¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Un producto que se le mete adentro, y hace funcionar un motor, que es una cosa que también está adentro."_

"_¿Pero es un animal?"_

"_No lo es." dijo Rachel sonriendo. "Incluso, parece que está sin uso. Mira.." dijo Rachel escribiendo su nombre en la tierra del capot del auto._

"_¿Puedo hacerlo?" preguntó Santana emocionada._

"_Si, por supuesto" dijo Rachel._

_Santana escribió su nombre, con extraños símbolos que Rachel reconoció como griegos._

"_¿Eres griega?" preguntó Rachel mirando la escritura de Santana._

"_Puede ser." dijo Santana. "No había muchos nombres de tierras. Teníamos cerca un lugar llamado Atenas, también otro llamado Esparta. Nuestros dioses se reunían en el Monte Olimpo."_

"_Entonces eres de Grecia. ¿Cómo puedes entenderme y hablar perfectamente mi idioma?" preguntó Rachel._

"_¿No es que esto es un sueño?" preguntó Santana sonriendo._

_Estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos._

_Un ruido, casi como una sirena, comenzó a sonar en la ciudad._

"_Qué extraño pájaro" dijo Santana mirando hacia todos lados._

"_No es un pájaro. Es mi reloj despertador. Debo despertar" dijo Rachel entristeciéndose._

"_Espero verte pronto" dijo Santana_

"_Santana, muchas gracias" dijo Rachel acercándose a la mujer y dejando un beso. Su intención era dejar el beso en la mejilla. Pero Santana giró su rostro y los labios de Rachel se unieron a los de ella._

_El beso fue suave, simplemente labios sobre labios, pero sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, mientras sus bocas comenzaban a abrirse. Y mientras una lengua buscaba entrar en la boca de Rachel, los ojos de ella se abrieron._

* * *

><p>Esta vez no quería despertar. Seguía sintiendo el beso en sus labios mientras se levantaba y se vestía para ir a la empresa.<p>

Seguía sintiendo el calor que Santana le había dado con sus labios, mientras caminaba con un café en la mano.

Ya en la cuadra de su empresa, preguntándose como olvidarse del sueño mientras vendía y compraba empresas e industrias, vio un auto que le pareció familiar.

Era el auto de sus sueños.

Se dijo que era imposible, ya que solo estaba lleno de tierra ahí. Igualmente, no perdía nada deteniéndose a mirarlo. No importaba si ella llegaba tarde. Después de todo era la dueña.

Lo miró de lejos, como si tuviera miedo de que se desvaneciera hasta que algo sobre el capot llamó su atención.

Se acercó despacio, como si el miedo fuera cada vez más real. Y se quedó mirando el capot con los ojos abiertos al ver su nombre y los símbolos que Santana había dibujado en sus sueños.

¿Cómo iba a poder sacarse ahora ese extraño sueño de la cabeza?

* * *

><p>Santana miraba desde la punta de un árbol, el único sin espinas, el inframundo. ¿Cómo podría volver a encontrarse con esa joven, Rachel?¿Cómo podría volver a besarla?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Corría por calles completamente desiertas, seguidas por esas personas con máscaras. Por formas humanas sin rostro que la perseguían con fuego y armas en las manos.<em>

_Cuando debía encontrar el camino cerrado, se encontró con Santana esperando. Las sombras se desvanecieron detrás de ella y el miedo desapareció inmediatamente._

"_Gracias de nuevo" dijo Rachel sonriendo, deteniéndose justo al frente de Santana mientras recuperaba su aliento._

"_No es nada. Espero que esas cosas comiencen a desaparecer de tus sueños." dijo Santana. "¿Qué voy a conocer hoy?"_

_Lo preguntó mirando hacia sus costados, donde el auto estaba todavía ahí, cubierto de polvo._

"_¿Cómo pude ver lo que anoche escribimos en ese auto, Santana?¿Cómo lo pude ver en la realidad?" preguntó Rachel clavando sus ojos en los rojos de la mujer._

"_Deberías saberlo. Después de todo, es tu sueño." dijo Santana sonriendo._

"_¿Quién eres?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Oh...¿quieres saber mi historia?" preguntó Santana mirando a la pequeña morena quien solo asintió. "Pero caminemos. Quiero conocer este año del mundo"_

"_De acuerdo" dijo Rachel mirando hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, tratando de decidir hacia donde ir._

"_No pienses tanto" dijo Santana agarrando su mano y caminando hacia el auto. Pasando de largo, la calle comenzaba a abrirse y un enorme campo verde apareció al frente de ellas._

"_No recuerdo un lugar así" dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor._

"_Quizás querías algún lugar más lindo, en estos sueños. ¿Hace cuánto que suceden?" preguntó Santana._

"_¿Meses? No llevo la cuenta. Solo sé que me asustan a más no poder. ¿Qué eres, Santana?¿Quién eres?" preguntó Rachel._

"_Soy un demonio" dijo Santana. "Demasiado antiguo para que seguro conozcas mi nombre. Creíamos en dioses en esas épocas"_

"_¿En esa época?" preguntó Rachel mirando como Santana decidía sentarse en un pequeño círculo sin pastos altos y sin soltar su mano._

"_Si, creíamos que la lluvia nos la traían sacrificios a dioses, creíamos que el sol nos lo daban los dioses." dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos._

"_¿Y cómo terminaste en mi mente?"_

"_Me dormí. Vivo en el inframundo ahora"_

_Rachel la miró con atención. El vestido blanco que tenía la noche anterior, estaba todavía blanco. Casi inmaculado._

"_¿En el inframundo?"_

"_Si. Cuando nosotros vivíamos en la Tierra, los demonios y las personas convivíamos. No se daban cuenta de que éramos demonio. Pero mi familia...bueno, mis padres tuvieron todas hijas mujeres ¿sabes? Y nacimos con...el equipamiento de un hombre en nuestra parte inferior" dijo Santana mirando su entrepierna._

_Rachel recordó momentáneamente lo que había visto la noche anterior, a través de la luz, y recordaba que era bastante grande._

"_En la aldea en donde estábamos, comenzaron a decir que mi familia nos utilizaba para engañar a las jóvenes y vírgenes mujeres a acostarse con nosotras, para procrear. Realmente era una mentira, pero estaban todos alertas. Se veía venir una guerra. Así que a través de ciertos ritos y otras cosas nos comenzaron a desterrar. Una por una. Yo fui la segunda, pero sé que mi hermana, la mayor, no llegó viva porque vi como le cortaban la garganta antes del portal que habían abierto. Después me encontré con su cuerpo en el inframundo._

_Esperé durante horas y creo que días, no se cuenta demasiado el tiempo ahí abajo, pero cada miembro de mi familia aparecía muerto. Me alejé de ese lugar cuando llegaron mis padres, sabía que ya no quedaba nadie más."_

"_¿Cómo te salvaste?"_

"_Salté, mientras ellos hacían el ritual. Salté dentro del portal. Ellos querían cortarme la garganta, pero no lo lograron"_

"_¿Y era cierto?"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_Eso de lo que los acusaban"_

"_Yo era la más chica, así que no sabría decirte."_

"_Dijiste que eras las segunda."_

"_Fui la segunda en saltar."_

"_Ahhhh."_

"_Mis padres y mis hermanas, todas mayores, se reunían todas las noches a hablar, en voz alta. Yo pasaba las noches durmiendo sola, en una habitación, mientras mis padres ocupaban la otra. Nunca supe si era verdad o no."_

"_¿Y después que pasó?"_

"_Después, comenzaron a llegar otros demonios. Otras familias. Uno de ellos me contó que los habían empezado a exiliar a todos al inframundo. Que había una guerra, que la gente ya no creía en dioses. Yo seguí caminando, recorriendo todo el ampli espacio del inframundo hasta que encontré la cueva, que es donde me quedé dormida."_

"_Guau." dijo Rachel._

"_Si." dijo Santana mirando a la pequeña morena, notando por primera vez que también tenía puesto un vestido. Un vestido negro ajustado, que ella no se hubiera permitido usar nunca._"_Que vestimenta extraña"_

"_¿Te parece?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie._

"_¿Abajo estás desnuda?¿Cómo yo?" preguntó Santana tratando de mirar debajo de la pollera. Si, era porque quería ver que había ahí, notar a Rachel en ese vestido le estaba produciendo una erección._

"_Ropa interior" dijo Rachel sentándose de nuevo. Esta vez más cerca de Santana._

"_¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana mirando las piernas de Rachel, notando que estaban tonificadas. Sintiendo deseos de poder ubicarse entre ellas. Sintiendo su miembro crecer un poco más._

_Rachel vio de reojo como el miembro de Santana aumentaba. Se preguntaba cómo sería tocarlo. Mientras tanto llevó una de sus manos debajo de la pollera del vestido y sacó su ropa interior, completamente._

"_Es para cubrir las partes íntimas." dijo Rachel "Seguro que lo llamaban así."_

"_Oh..." dijo Santana agarrando las bragas y observándolas detenidamente. "Rachel... " dijo levantando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos de la pequeña morena clavados en ella. Dejó las bragas a un costado y acercó su rostro, dándole tiempo para alejarse y sonriendo al notar que Rachel también quería besarla._

_Cuando sus labios se unieron, sus manos buscaron agarrar el cuerpo de la otra, dejando las bragas olvidadas a un costado, sobre el pasto._

_Santana empujó a Rachel hasta que ésta quedara acostada, acostándose ella en parte del cuerpo de la pequeña morena. Una de sus manos fue hacia una de las piernas de Rachel. Mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a batallar, por sentir más de la boca de la otra, la mano de Santana ya estaba cerca de la entrepierna de Rachel y sentía calor emanando de ese lugar._

_Rachel llevó una de sus manos al miembro de Santana, sobre el vestido y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente._

_El sonido del despertador les hizo abrir los ojos y mirarse._

"_La próxima vez" dijo Santana dejando un beso rápido en los labios de Rachel, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse._

* * *

><p>Rachel no tuvo tiempo de decirle lo mismo. Ella sabía que no iba a poder contenerse la próxima vez. Se quedó en la cama unos cinco minutos, mirando el techo el antes de levantarse.<p>

Comenzó a sacarse el pijama para poder vestirse cuando notó que sus bragas no estaban puestas.

"Estoy loca" dijo después de pensar que habían quedado en el sueño. Quizás se había olvidado de que la noche anterior no se las había puesto.

* * *

><p>Santana despertó en la cueva, con una erección de la cual tenía que hacerse cargo. El fuego seguía iluminando tenuemente y llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, mientras la otra se metía entre sus ropas buscando su miembro.<p>

Una tela extraña tocó su rostro, mientras lubricaba con sus propios líquidos su miembro. Se dio cuenta de que antes de que Rachel desapareciera agarró su ropa interior.

La olió, intentando recordar el sabor de Rachel en su boca, o imaginar como sería el sabor cuando pudiera encontrar ese fruto entre sus piernas.

Se sacó el vestido para no que no se manche cuando sintió los signos de un orgasmo, y suspiró diciendo el nombre de Rachel, mientras sus líquidos cubrían sus manos y el placer la abandonaba.

Cuando se recuperó subió a la pequeña colina de la cueva, buscando ese gran hueco en la puerta. Se dio cuenta, gracias a eso, que había llovido durante la noche, y tomó un poco de agua con sus manos.

No le gustaba estar en ese lugar, quedaba muy a la vista, pero el agua tenía que tomarla. Miró a su alrededor y pensó por un momento que la niebla se estaba desvaneciendo. Quizás algún día vería el sol.

A lo lejos, muchas almas caminaban buscando un lugar donde descansar y llamar temporalmente hogar.

Era más difícil para las familias numerosas. No se atrevían a separarse y el inframundo solo otorgaba pequeños lugares en donde muchos no entraban.

El sol, incluso, parecía querer brillar más.

Se preguntó que haría Rachel en esa extraña ciudad durante el día.

Se preguntó si esa noche podría finalmente tocarla.

* * *

><p><em>Esa noche ni siquiera entró en las calles, las sombras ni siquiera parecían ocupar un lugar en su mente. Estaba en una enorme casa blanca de adobe, donde una cama con dosel era el único mueble.<em>

_Suspiró sabiendo que su mente la había llevado a ese lugar por el simple hecho de que quería continuar lo de la noche anterior con Santana._

_Por más que durante el día y en la realidad, sucedieran cosas extrañas._

"_Este es un gran cambio" dijo Santana apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta, con el vestido blanco, brillando más que antes._

"_Hola" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada._

"_Estaría lindo poder ver el cielo. El inframundo está completamente sumido en neblinas. Nunca sé si el sol está brillando o no" dijo Santana caminando hacia Rachel._

"_Para la próxima vez espero acordarme."_

"_Gracias" dijo Santana antes de agarrar la cintura de Rachel en un solo movimiento y pegarla a su cuerpo. Antes de unir sus bocas, metiendo su lengua de repente solo para poder tomar el control, y empujarla hacia la cama haciéndole sentir la erección que había aparecido prácticamente en el momento en que sus cuerpos se unieron._

_Santana ni siquiera reparó que Rachel tenía otro vestido, ni parecía importarle a la pequeña morena. Solo parecían dos personas desesperadas por un poco de placer, mientras las ropas salían de sus cuerpos._

"_No tienes esas cosas" dijo Santana separándose un poco para admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel._

"_Me generan confusión en la realidad" dijo Rachel mirando el gran miembro de Santana, que ya estaba largando líquido preseminal._

"_Puedo dejarte embarazada" dijo Santana pasando su miembro por los labios inferiores de Rachel, temblando de excitación por lo que estaba por hacer, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la pequeña morena._

"_¿Cómo explico que quedé embarazada de un sueño?" preguntó Rachel besando a Santana, mientras su mano agarraba el miembro del demonio y lo ponía en su entrada. "¿Cómo puedo explicar lo que me haces sentir?" preguntó en el oído de Santana mientras ella metía su miembro en un solo movimiento, mirando el pecho de Rachel acercarse a ella, porque su cintura se había arqueado de placer._

"_No lo sé, Rachel. Y no me importa" dijo Santana sacando su miembro hasta dejar solo la cabeza dentro. "Pero no puedo comenzar a explicarte lo viva que me haces sentir" agregó empujando con fuerza sus caderas y volviendo a meterse hasta lo profundo de la pequeña morena, mientras sus manos se ubicaban al lado de su cabeza y sus ojos se miraban._

_Rachel clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Santana, mientras ésta llevaba una de las piernas de la pequeña morena a uno de sus hombros, para llegar más profundamente y aumentar la velocidad de sus caderas._

"_OH DIOS" gritó Rachel cuando su orgasmo llegó sin avisar, cubriendo todo el miembro de Santana, quien esperó que las convulsiones terminen para salir de adentro de ella, y poder observar la mezcla de sus líquidos sobre su pene._

"_Mírame" dijo Santana moviendo una de sus manos rápidamente sobre su pene, para poder explotar cubriendo todo el estómago de Rachel con su semen._

_El demonio cayó sobre Rachel agotado, mojándose ella también con lo que había hecho y dejando besos en el cuello de Rachel._

_La pequeña morena la sacó de encima de ella, acostándola, antes de ubicarse a horcajadas sobre el demonio._

_Pasó sus manos por todo el líquido que cubría su propio estómago, ante los atentos ojos de Santana, y cubrió sus pechos con eso, mientras sentía el miembro de Santana en su trasero._

_Sabía bien que era la posición, pero lo sentía crecer bajo el movimiento de sus caderas, antes de levantarse un poco más y agarrarlo para ubicarlo en su entrada._

_Santana se dejaba hacer, mientras veía los mojados pechos y pensaba que iba a tener que limpiarlos._

_Cuando sintió nuevamente su miembro dentro del estrechó canal de Rachel, se levantó para envolver sus pezones entre su boca, y comandar a sus caderas a moverse sin piedad, para llevar a Rachel a un nuevo orgasmo._

_Rachel agarró una de las manos de Santana, y la llevó a su entrepierna. "Toca eso" suplicó. "Estimúlalo"_

_Santana así lo hizo, sintiendo el punto nervioso entre sus dedos._

"_Esto no era tan divertido cuando lo contaban mis hermanas" dijo Santana moviendo fuerte sus caderas. "Ellas lo hacían solo para procreación. Decían que era aburrido"_

_Sus palabras entre gemidos, hicieron a Rachel moverse más rápido y gritar el nombre del demonio mientras agarraba su cabeza y la mantenía en sus pechos._

"_¡Rachel!" gritó Santana cuando el orgasmo la golpeó, pintando todo el interior de la pequeña morena._

"_Deja de hacer eso" suplicó Rachel sintiendo un nuevo orgasmo, mezclarse con el de Santana._

"_Nunca estuve con hombre o mujer" dijo Santana sintiendo su miembro hacerse flácido dentro de la pequeña morena y observando como ella se enderezaba para sacarlo de su interior. "Pero puedo asegurarte que nunca nada de lo que oí parecía tan...placentero"_

"_El mundo ha ido cambiando" dijo Rachel acostándose al lado de Santana y mirando su rostro. "Supongo"_

"_Supones bien." dijo Santana llevando una de sus manos a la pierna de Rachel y acariciando hasta finalmente hundirla en la entrepierna de la pequeña morena._

_Rachel cerró sus ojos, pensando en lo extraño que era hablar de un tiempo pasado en el que no había vivido con alguien que era producto de su imaginación._

"_¿Qué haces en el mundo en el que vives?" preguntó Santana sacando sus dedos mojados y llevándolos a su boca, para lamerlos._

"_¿En la realidad?" preguntó Rachel en voz alta. Santana la miró de reojo, pero no quiso corregirla. "Soy la gerente de una empresa, que compra y vende empresas."_

"_¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana_

"_Son..."_

"_No importa" interrumpió Santana mirando hacia la única ventana de la habitación. "¿Por qué crees que esto es un sueño?"_

"_Porque lo es." dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama. "Apareciste en mi pesadilla, me salvaste. Esa mañana había pedido conocer a alguien que me salvara de esas pesadillas."_

"_No es un sueño, Rachel." dijo Santana imitando a la pequeña morena y agarrando una de sus manos. "En todo caso son dos sueños, que tienen mucho de real"_

"_Estás en un plano completamente distinto al mío, Santana." dijo Rachel mirando sus manos unidas. Se dio cuenta del color de sus pieles, se dio cuenta del tostado del sol que tenía el demonio. "Ahí afuera, cuando me despierto y camino por las calles de la ciudad, tú no estás"_

_Santana bajó la mirada triste. Rachel tampoco estaba en el inframundo con ella. Ella seguía sola en un mundo cubierto de neblinas._

_El despertador comenzó a sonar y Santana levantó rápido su rostro, para besar a Rachel antes de que desapareciera._

"_Hasta mañana" alcanzó a decirle con tristeza. Esperaba que hubiera un mañana._

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó, como siempre, mirando el techo de su departamento. No entendía esos sueños pero tampoco quería dejar de tenerlos.<p>

Se sentó en la cama y se encontró completamente desnuda, con alguna sustancia en su cuerpo. Sentía su entrepierna húmeda y se preguntaba cómo podía tener 30 años y volver a los sueños húmedos de la adolescencia.

No iba a ahondar en las cosas que desaparecían, o en como su pijama y su ropa interior terminaron en el piso, lejos de la cama, como si alguien los hubiera arrojado.

Caminó hacia el baño dispuesta a darse una ducha, sentía sus piernas todavía débiles por los orgasmos, sabía que pocas veces había tenido un orgasmo así.

* * *

><p>Santana se animó a subir a la pequeña colina, mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Siempre se quedaba mucho tiempo sola, en el lugar en donde Rachel desaparecía. ¿Por qué ahora pasaba ésto?¿Qué era lo que la llevaba a unir su mente y la de la pequeña morena de esa extraña ciudad?<p>

"¡Rachel!" gritó al viento cargado de tierra del inframundo de ese día. "¡Soy real!"

Y gritaba al viento esas tres palabras, tratando de que alguien la escuche. Sabía que las demás almas la iban a ignorar.

Sabía que Rachel no podría escucharla.

* * *

><p>La reunión duró más de lo pensado, y Rachel subió al techo de su edificio, pensando. Quería irse a su departamento, dormir por más de una noche. Sacó un cigarillo que le costó encender por el viento que asolaba esa mañana a New York.<p>

Y se quedó quieta escuchando en el viento la voz, que parecía ser la de Santana, decirle que era real.

"Alguien quiere comunicarse contigo." dijo Quinn Fabray. Su abogada y mejor amiga.

"¿Escuchaste?" preguntó Rachel

"Por supuesto. Algo extraño, debo decir. Generalmente en esta ciudad no se escucha el viento. ¿A qué mujer conquistate?"

"A ninguna de este mundo" dijo Rachel mirando los demás edificios y la ciudad. ¿Sería posible que no solo fuera un sueño?

"Estás hecha una poeta" dijo Quinn. "Pero parece que has dormido un poco más últimamente."

"Eso parece. " dijo Rachel.

"Supongo que irse a dormir con millones dólares en la cuenta, los últimos días, ha ayudado" dijo Quinn

"Supongo que si." dijo Rachel tirando el cigarrillo al piso y pisándolo, antes de volver a alzarlo para tirarlo en el tacho de basura junto a la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Esa noche, apareció en una playa. Una cama la esperaba, rodeada de antorchas y con sábanas perfectamente blancas brillando ante el sol.<em>

_Se sentó en la arena, mirando el azul del mar, esperando. Sabía que ella llegaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, su subconsciente solo traía la cama, como único lugar para sentarse o acostarse._

"_Esto me hace acordar a las playas de mi tierra" dijo Santana sentándose justo a su lado, tocando su brazo, mirando el mar._

"_¿Qué puedes contarme?" preguntó Rachel mirando que Santana tenía de nuevo el vestido blanco. "¿Del inframundo?¿De tu tiempo en la tierra?"_

"_Del inframundo no mucho." dijo Santana observando que Rachel solo tenía puesta encima una remera gris, que cubría todo su pequeño cuerpo. "Es un espacio grande, donde parece que es todo tierra, donde no parece existir final. Está cubierto por neblina, todo el tiempo. Nunca sabes si es de día o es de noche. Hay pocos animales para comer, que conocen el lugar mejor que uno mismo. Y de repente, aparecen estos lugares, con árboles de todo tipo. Yo ahora estoy en una cueva, debajo de una pequeña colina, los árboles están llenos de espinas, menos uno. La colina está a la vista de todo, puedo ver leguas de espacio vacío. De vez en cuando, pasa alguna familia migrando. Nunca sé a donde, yo siempre me muevo hacia el lado contrario."_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Santana._

"_Porque ellos tienen su familia, yo no. No hay nada que me una a ellos, y es mucho más fácil conseguir comida para una sola persona que para una familia. Incluso conseguir reparo cuando llueve. El agua de lluvia puede tomarse, pero no sé por que, arde cuando te cae encima." dijo Santana_

"_¿Cómo era tu vida antes de ir a ese lugar?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Mi padre era herrero y mi madre cuidaba la casa, y una pequeña huerta. Aprendíamos las cosas en la plaza del pueblo, cuando los ancianos querían enseñarnos, y volvíamos a ayudar. Éramos humanos, todo el tiempo. Mis ojos se pusieron rojo frente al portal, pero antes eran marrones. Quiero creer. Los de toda mi familia eran de ese color. Mis hermanas, frecuentaban muchas casas de jóvenes de su misma edad, supongo que por eso comenzaron a sospechar._

_Pero como te decía la otra noche, ellas solo lo hacían para procrear. Decían que era aburrido intentar copular con una mujer, que solo se quedaba acostada debajo. Después de eso, cuando lanzaban su semilla dentro de la mujer, esperaban para volver a la casa._

_Supongo que tendré entonces sobrinos dando vuelta por el inframundo, no lo sé."_

"_¿Qué ganaban con procrear?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie despacio y estirando una mano para que Santana la agarre._

"_No lo sé, realmente" dijo Santana siguiéndola hasta la cama._

_Rachel sentó al demonio al borde de la cama, y se arrodilló al frente de ella._

"_Pero ellas parecían bastante conformes, mis padres bastante orgullosos, y me miraban esperando lo mismo. ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Santana cuando vio que Rachel comenzó a levantar su vestido._

"_Demostrándote que no sirve solo para procrear" dijo Rachel agarrando el miembro con sus dos manos, y poniendo su boca en la cabeza del pene._

_Santana, la observaba sorprendida cuando vio que Rachel empezó a tragar parte de su miembro, pero el placer hizo que olvidara ese detalle. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando una de las manos de Rachel jugó con sus testículos, y llevó una mano a la cabellera de la pequeña morena._

"_Ohhhh..." gimió cuando sintió que su miembro comenzaba a chocar contra la garganta de Rachel, y la lengua de ella, acariciaba la parte inferior del miembro._

_Santana no sabía como reaccionar a esto, pero su cuerpo le pedía que agarrara la cabeza de Rachel y no la dejara ir._

_Y eso fue lo que hizo, comenzando a mover sus caderas cuando finalmente detuvo el movimiento de la cabeza de Rachel._

_Largó todo su semen en lo profundo de la garganta de la pequeña morena, y abrió los ojos para ver algo caer por las comisuras de sus labios._

"_Ahora se usas para placer." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie, con una sonrisa triste. Ya su cuerpo le decía cuando iba a despertar._

"_¿Puedes mostrarme el mundo ahora, la próxima vez?" preguntó Santana cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar._

"_Haré lo posible." dijo Rachel antes de desvanecerse._

* * *

><p>Rachel se dio cuenta, que en 4 días, lo único que quería era volver a sus sueños. A pasar tiempo con Santana. A disfrutar de ella.<p>

El viento seguía trayéndole la voz de Santana mientras caminaba por la ciudad. Se preguntaba a veces como podía escucharla entre el ruido de las bocinas de los autos.

Suspiró cansada, a pesar de que ahora dormía mejor que antes, ¿cómo podía dejar de pensar en Santana?

* * *

><p>Santana se volvió a animar y trepó despacio la colina. A su alrededor, el inframundo traía nerviosismo. Muchas familias caminaban siguiendo el sol. Había pasado horas mirándolas desde ahí arriba. Horas en las que no había dejado de pensar en Rachel y en las ganas de volver a verla.<p>

Quería pasar más tiempo con ella, no solo teniendo relaciones, aprendiendo que escondía ese pequeño cuerpo. Como sería el mundo a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p><em>No supo como, pero desde esa noche, las reuniones se hacían en su departamento.<em>

_Santana primero miró maravillada el sillón, preguntándose de que estaba hecho, y haciendo la pregunta en voz alta._

_Rachel la miraba con admiración, mientras respondía las preguntas._

"_¿Por qué nunca nos encontramos en tus sueños?" preguntó Rachel besando a Santana._

"_No lo sé" dijo el demonio respondiendo el beso. "Esto es incómodo" agregó al separarse. Rachel estaba sentada encima, con su espalda en el torso de Santana._

"_No lo creo. Creo que te va a gustar." dijo Rachel apoyando sus manos en la mesa ratona que tenía adelante y empujándola hacia adelante, quedando casi como una mesa._

"_¿Crees?" preguntó Santana descubriendo el trasero de Rachel y sacándose el vestido. Con cuidado, acercó su erección a la entrada de Rachel, y la penetró despacio, deteniéndose en el momento en que toda su longitud estaba dentro._

_Suspiró sintiendo las sensaciones del cuerpo de Rachel alrededor de su miembro, sus manos en sus caderas, y las ganas de quedarse con ella para siempre. No solamente en sueños._

_La idea de que podrían hacer esto en la realidad, incitó a Santana a mover mucho más rápido sus caderas._

"_Me gustaría vivir contigo en tu realidad" dijo el demonio mientras explotaba dentro de Rachel y dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel sentó a Santana en el sofá y le señaló el televisor.<em>

"_¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana_

"_Ahora verás" dijo Rachel agarrando el control remoto que Santana arrancó de sus manos para observarlo._

"_¿Tienen alguna función?" preguntó viendo como Rachel se lo sacaba de las manos._

"_¿Recuerdas lo de la electricidad que te expliqué?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana, quien asintió._

"_Bien, esto funciona con eso" dijo Rachel apretando el botón rojo._

"_¿Cómo hacen esas personas para estar ahí?" preguntó Santana corriendo hacia la pantalla y mirando hacia atrás._

"_Electricidad." dijo Rachel_

"_¿Y qué hacen?" preguntó el demonio mirando a la joven_

"_Cuentan historias, dan noticias..."_

"_¿Noticias?"_

"_Si, sucesos que suceden en el mundo. Hoy el mundo es un lugar muy amplio."_

"_¿Y qué cuentan esas...noticias?"_

"_Cuentan sobre accidentes, guerras, y esas cosas"_

* * *

><p>Ya pasaba un mes en los que Rachel mostraba su mundo a un demonio que parecía vivir en el inframundo. Un mes en el que le enseñaba las cosas que sucedían, como era la ciudad.<p>

Y no podía dejar de pensar en Santana. Lo único que hacía era pensar en ella mientras no dormía, y estar con ella mientras lo hacía.

Sabía que ya aera demasiado tarde, que y estaba enamorada. Lo más difícil era aceptar, que solo se reunía con ella en sueños.

* * *

><p>Santana sentía un cambio cada vez más cercano en el inframundo. Más familias se alejaban de donde ella estaba, y a veces pasaban encapuchados en dirección contraria.<p>

Su tiempo se dividía en dormir para estar con Rachel y observar que pasaba en el inframundo. Porque estaba segura que algo estaba pasando.

Gritó una vez más para decirle que era real y se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con una sombra en bajo una túnica color bordeaux.

"¿Eres real?" preguntó la sombra dando media vuelta y bajando de la colina. "¿Qué tan real puedes ser?¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar perdida aquí cuando ya todo terminó?"

"¿Todo terminó?" preguntó Santana casi en un grito.

"Tienes que ir hacia donde se pone el sol" dijo la sombra desapareciendo en cierta dirección.

"¿Cómo sé cual es el lugar por donde se pone el sol?" preguntó Santana frunciendo sus labios, pero recordó que todo estaba cambiando y miró hacia el cielo. Hacía días que una pequeña grietra se había abierto en la neblina. No era grande, y ya hacía muchas semanas que estaba ahí, pero podía ver el sol cuando pasaba.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Me estás diciendo que por un tiempo no voy a verte?" preguntó Rachel esa noche sorprendida. Santana le había hecho sexo oral, antes de penetrarla salvajemente mientras mordía, literalmente, sus pechos. Quizás así Rachel tendría una marca, pensó Santana mientras llegaba al orgasmo dentro de ella.<em>

"_He aprendido mucho contigo" dijo Santana sacando su miembro semi erecto de la pequeña morena, quien esperó que se sentara a su lado en el sofá (estaban en su departamento nuevamente) y se agachó delante de ella, para pasar su lengua por el pene._

"_¿Y por eso te vas?" preguntó Rachel antes de limpiar todos los líquidos del miembro y agarrarlo con sus manos, para subirlas y bajarlas, mientras observaba las facciones de Santana._

"_No, me voy porque...quiero ver si algo es cierto. Necesito verlo." dijo el demonio tirando su cabeza hacia atrás._

"_¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel llevando su boca hacia la cabeza del miembro y succionando mientras sus manos seguían trabajando._

"_No quiero cargarme de ilusiones, si no te lo digo y no funciona, solo voy a sufrir un tiempo hasta que pueda reunirme de nuevo contigo. Ahí, voy a contarte...ohhh..." dijo mientras sentía que un nuevo orgasmo la golpeaba y Rachel comenzaba a tragar su semen._

_Santana no dejó que la pequeña morena se sentara a su lado, la sentó encima de ella, mientras Rachel encendía el televisor._

"_Es extraño, ¿sabes?" dijo Rachel cambiando canales, mientras una mano de Santana se aferraba a su cintura y la otra acariciaba sus piernas._

_Rachel, sintió volver la excitación a si misma, mientras la mano del demonio estaba más cerca de su entrepierna. Supo que Santana también se había excitado, porque el miembro de ella comenzó a crecer entre sus glúteos._

"_¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santana levantado un poco a Rachel para que su miembro quede acariciando los labios inferiores de la pequeña morena, y su mano comenzara a jugar con su clítoris._

"_La televisión, aquí, es como la recuerdo en mi mundo" dijo Rachel mirando como Santana volvía a penetrarla despacio. _

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Santana, sacando la mano de la cintura y empujando a Rachel un poco hacia adelante, mientras movía sus caderas despacio, y su mano seguía estimulando su clítoris._

"_Si, cada programa de tv. Cada noticiero. Es como si lo estuviera viendo en serio" dijo Rachel enderezándose un poco y comenzando a saltar con más velocidad en el miembro del demonio._

"_Ajá" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos y moviendo sus caderas a la misma velocidad que Rachel._

_El silencio cubrió el departamento, mientras las dos comenzaron a gemir más y más, y Santana comenzaba a acariciar sus pechos y su boca se dirigía a un hombro de la pequeña morena para marcarlo._

"_Te voy a extrañar" dijo Rachel cuando sintió el orgasmo de Santana en su interior y ella también lo alcanzó._

"_Yo también" dijo Santana comenzando a llorar porque el despertador empezó a anunciarse en ese momento._

* * *

><p>santana se despertó llorando, en la cueva y ya sin fuego que la mantuviera despierta. No sabía como sobrevivir en el camino, pero tenía que intentar llegar a ese lugar. No sabía por que, pero sabía que podía ser una solución. Algo dentro le decía que era una solución. Que si llegaba, seguramente no se encontraría más en sueños con Rachel. Sino que sería algo mucho mejor.<p>

Le decía todo muy dentro de ella, que sería mucho mejor.

Trepó a la colina unos minutos, mirando la grieta en la neblina. Vio que llegaba del lugar delante de ella los primeros rayos de luz, y giró para ver el camino que tenía que atravesar.

Vio solo tierra yerma, y algunos remolinos de viento, y suspiró.

Bajó de la colina para buscar algún recuerdo de Rachel, lo único que tenía era su ropa interior, que decidió ponérsela antes de comenzar a caminar.

Atravesó el cerco de árboles espinosos, y cuando salió de su refugio suspiró con miedo. Demasiado tiempo había pasado ahí y buenos momentos.

Se despidió de ese lugar, miró una vez más la grieta en la neblina y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

><p>rachel despertó llorando también, y mirando la pantalla encendida del televisor. Eso le sucedía desde que le empezó a mostrar a Santana su mundo.<p>

çSe levantó despacio de la cama, y caminó desnuda hasta el cuarto de baño. Sentía la parte inferior de su cuerpo mojado y pegajoso. Otra cosa que sucedía en esos sueños con Santana.

Incluso, en ese mes, había decidido visitar a un psicólogo, que la escuchó durante 3 sesiones, antes de decirle que todo era producto de su imaginación y que lo que había desaparecido no significaba que había quedado en sueños.

Para tener un título era un hombre bastante ignorante, había sido su respuesta antes de levantarse del diván y abandonar el lugar.

Ya no estaba segura de que fueran solo sueños. No podía estar segura de nada. No había encontrado algún momento de su vida en el que hubiera pensando en el inframundo, ni en demonios, como para conjurar la imagen de Santana y todo lo que habían vivido.

çQuinn le dijo que seguramente estaba soñando con alguien a quien había conocido o visto alguna vez, cuando le describió a Santana.

Ella misma aceptó que seguramente eso era cierto.

Pero no recordaba tampoco haber visto a nadie como Santana.

Se vistió para las reuniones de ese día, y suspiró mientras el ascensor descendía.

Sabía que se había enamorado de la mujer que se le aparecía en sueños, y no podía soportarlo.

No podía soportar tampoco la idea de que no vería a Santana por un tiempo.

* * *

><p>Casi un mes había pasado desde que Santana se despidió de ella en sueños, y Rachel dormía mal todas las noches porque no la encontraba.<p>

¿Donde estaría? se preguntaba llorando cada mañana. Extrañaba más sus sueños que lo que extrañó alguna vez a una persona real. Extrañaba a Santana y no solo sexualmente.

Sabía que no podía seguir así, y mientras una nueva reunión terminaba, se dio cuenta de que había vivido demasiado tiempo en sus fantasías y que si no lograba dejar esos sueños de lado, seguramente se iba a terminar de volver loca.

Además de que Quinn ahora tenía un ojo encima de ella, como si estuviera esperando el quiebre definitivo de sus nervios.

Caminó a su oficina, y ni siquiera reconoció a su secretaria que la miró preocupada pero no dijo nada.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó en su silla, para llevar sus manos a su rostro y pensar, pensar en no llorar porque extrañaba al demonio de sus sueños.

"¿Qué rayos te pasa?" preguntó Quinn entrando cinco minutos después. "Estás distraída todo el tiempo, casi me haces firmar un contrato en donde perdíamos más de lo que íbamos a ganar. Por suerte una parte de tu cabeza está todavía en este mundo."

"Lo siento." dijo Rachel levantando su rostro. "No fue mi intención."

Quinn la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio.

"Necesitas salir a tomar algo y divertirte. Como antes." dijo la rubia. No sabía bien antes de que, pero sabía que su amiga había conocido a alguien, aunque no sabía como ni porque no le había dicho nada. Incluso, un par de noches la había vigilado, pero en el departamento de Rachel, las cosas se veían como si ella solo se hubiera ido a dormir.

Rachel miró a Quinn unos minutos, de forma pensativa, y asintió.

"Tienes razón" dijo después de pensarlo. Quizás eso le hacía falta. Salir a la noche, tomar algo, conocer a alguien y acostarse con algún hombre para sacarse de encima esa sensación de que sólo había tenido sexo con un demonio que aparecía en sus sueños.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn sonriente.

"En serio." dijo Rachel tratando de sonreír.

S&R

Se puso lo más sexy que tenía en su armario y caminó directamente hacia la puertadel departamento antes de girar y mirarlo una vez más.

En sueños, había compartido tantas cosas con Santana, que ese departamento era más especial de lo que se había dado cuenta antes.

Quinn la esperaba en un taxi en la puerta del edificio, junto a su novia, Brittany. Subió sonriendo y deseando que se notaran sus ganas de salir, cuando solo pensaba en Santana.

Llegaron a un abarrotado bar de moda, y encontraron una mesa libre en donde pidieron los tragos y comenzaron a beber mientras hablaban.

Dos horas después, Quinn y Brittany bailban en el centro del lugar, y Rachel caminó sola hacia la barra.

Un joven de piel tostada y ojos avellanas, que la había estado mirando desde hacía un rato, se acercó a ella por detrás, y pidió algo al barman con mitad de su cuerpo apoyado en el de la pequeña morena.

"Lo siento, no hay mucho lugar" dijo mientras esperaba señalando toda la barra.

"No hay problema." dijo Rachel haciendo una jugada que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer, y fue mover su cuerpo para que el joven quedara completamente detrás de ella. Al ser más alto, podía esperar su bebida sin problema. "¿Así está mejor?" preguntó girando su rostro para ver la sorpresa en el rostro del joven.

"Mucho mejor" dijo él sacando una mano de la barra y poniéndola en la cintura de Rachel, para pegarse más a su cuerpo. "Mi nombre es Noah Puckerman, pero puedes decirme Puck."

"Rachel" dijo ella tirando su cadera hacia atrás.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que llegó el trago de Puck, y siguieron hablando en esa posición un tiempo más, hasta que él hizo una pregunta que Rachel se esperaba.

"¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?" preguntó moviendo sus caderas, sabía que con eso estaba logrando lo que quería.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel esperando que él tomara la delantera. Sabía que no podría encontrar a Quinn y a Brittany porque esas dos ya habrían desaparecido sin decirle.

Puck se alejó de ella y estiró una mano para entrelazarla con la suya. Rachel la aceptó y lo siguió rumbo a la puerta de entrada del bar.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, se dio media vuelta y miró los rostros de todos los clientes, mientras su acompañante hablaba con alguien de algo.

Sentía los ojos de Santana encima de ella, sentía que el demonio estaba cerca. Pero no había nadie remotamente parecido a ella, así que salió pensando en que se estaba volviendo loca.

Puck la llevó a su departamento, y comenzaron a besarse en el sofá de él, mientras bebían unas cervezas.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido y Rachel se encontró semidesnuda, mirando el miembro de su acompañante mientras éste ponía un preservativo encima.

Él se acostó encima de ella, y Rachel tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos abiertos mientras esperaba sentir como la penetraba.

"¿Vives con alguien?" preguntó al notar una figura en la puerta del living mirándolos. No podía distinguir su rostro.

"No" dijo Puck besando su cuello, y apretando su erección en la entrepierna de Rachel.

"Entonces ¿Quién está mirándonos?" preguntó Rachel haciendo que el joven levantara la vista y pudiera ver a la figura.

"No lo sé" dijo saliendo de encima de ella y caminando hacia la persona que estaba ahí, quien dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

Rachel se sentó y miró su ropa en el piso, pensando en que estaba haciendo todo mal, y comenzó a levantarla.

"No había nadie, es raro" dijo Puckerman volviendo, Rachel notó que su erección se había ido.

"Lo siento. Debo irme" dijo Rachel comenzando a vestirse

"Entiendo. Alguien se metió aquí, cuando nunca pasó" dijo él agarrando su pantalón.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel antes de terminar de vestirse y caminar hasta la puerta.

"Espera, toma mi número, llámame un día de estos" dijo Puck entregándole un papel.

"Si." dijo Rachel dejando rápidamente ese lugar.

S&R

Se acercó a Central Park y entró un poco hasta el primer banco. Sabía que era peligroso hacerlo. Pero necesitaba sentir algo más que un sueño. Necesitaba palpar la realidad. El miedo real.

Sentada, se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Había estado a punto de engañar a Santana, con un desconocido.

No entendía porque el solo pensamiento de acostarse con alguien más que no fuera Santana había acosado su mente. Incluso sabía que no la iba a abandonar rápidamente.

Comenzó a llorar sin entender porque se había enamorado tanto de un sueño, porque no veía a Santana hacía un mes, porque no podía dejar de pensar que podría ser real.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había amanecido y decidió volver despacio a su departamento, comprando algo para desayunar en el camino.

Mientras subía el ascensor, revisó su celular y lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro cuando leía que Quinn la felicitaba por el hombre con el que se había ido.

Dejó la bolsa con las cosas para desayunar en la cocina y caminó hasta el sofá para encender el televisor. Se le había desaparecido hambre.

S&R

_Estaba nuevamente en el bar, parada en la barra esperando un trago que le hiciera olvidar a Santana. Sabía que un joven de ojos avellanas la había estado mirando y seguramente la siguió hasta la barra._

_Pero las manos que agarraron su cintura no eran las del joven, eran unas manos que conocía bastante bien._

_Quiso darse vuelta, pero la voz apareció en su oído. _

"_¿Así qué esto es lo que haces en tu mundo para tener sexo con alguien?" preguntó Santana. Sonaba enojada. Sintió que la abrazó con más fuerza contra ella, y sintió la excitación recorrer su cuerpo cuando el demonio dijo sexo. "Sácanos de aquí, ahora. Tenemos que hablar." agregó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, pero no había nada de sexy en eso._

_Rachel cerró los ojos, pensando en su departamento, y aparecieron ahí._

_Santana la soltó inmediatamente y caminó para ubicarse al frente de Rachel. La pequeña morena nunca había visto los ojos del demonio de un rojo tan furioso._

"_Lo dejaste tocarte, estuviste desnuda al frente de él." dijo Santana sacándose el vestido blanco y quedando desnuda al frente de Rachel. "Dejaste que te toque como te toco yo." _

_Rachel solo la observó mientras comenzó a desnudarse. Sabía que debía una explicación y no sabía por donde empezar. Además, podía ver lágrimas caer por los ojos de Santana a pesar del enojo que transmitía._

"_Dejaste que..." comenzó a decir Santana, pero se quedó en silencio cuando vio que Rachel se acostaba en el sillón, llevaba una mano a su entrepierna y comenzaba a acariciarla._

"_No dejé que me penetrara. Había una sombra, algo, te tenía en mi maldita cabeza." dijo Rachel mirando siempre los ojos de Santana. _

_Santana caminó hacia ella y sacó su mano, antes de agarrar su cintura y penetrarla. No podía escucharla todavía, le dolía demasiado lo que había pasado, lo que había visto._

_La penetró una y otra vez, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas mientras más cerca estaba del orgasmo._

_Cuando llegó, salió inmediatamente de Rachel, sin esperar a que su semilla dejara de salir de su miembro._

_Miró como manchó el sillón, pero no le importó. Se puso de pie y agarró su vestido._

"_Lo sé. Era yo" dijo Santana_

"_¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel preocupada._

"_Era yo. La sombra" dijo Santana. _

"_Él te vio"_

"_Lo sé" _

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_No lo sé." _

"_Santana. Dame una respuesta, porque estoy hace un mes desesperada. No puedo saber si esto es un sueño o realidad." _

"_¿Qué crees que es, Rachel?¿Soy un producto de tu imaginación?" preguntó Santana sentándose derrotada en el suelo. "No lo soy. No entiendo como llegué a tus sueños. Pero soy real" _

"_Santana..." dijo Rachel tratando de acercarse a ella, pero sus piernas comenzaron a desvanecerse, Rachel sabía que el sueño terminaría, Santana era quien estaba despertando._

"_Estoy buscando una solución, Rachel." dijo Santana antes de desaparecer._

* * *

><p>Despertó siguiendo la corriente de un arroyo bastante sucio. Había tardado días en sacar un pez, y lo había comido con un poco de fuego que había logrado hacer. Sus pies estaban ya sangrando de todo el tiempo que había caminado.<p>

Había pasado caminando dos semanas, cuando la figura encapuchada apareció. Esta vez podía ver su boca, y parecía sonreír.

"Estás yendo por buen camino" dijo la sombra

"Que bueno." dijo Santana mirando hacia todos lados. "¿Cómo puedo saberlo?" agregó mirando la zona en donde estaba.

"Vas a empezar a sentir cosas...cosas a ver cosas..." dijo la figura encapuchada.

"¿Cómo? Seguramente si eso me pasa es porque estoy muerta de hambre" dijo Santana "y de sed"

"Pero ¿sientes que estás necesitando esas cosas? Tu cuerpo ya tendría que haberte avisado, has pasado mucho sin consumir algo." dijo la figura.

"¿Y entonces qué hago?" preguntó Santana. No tenía respuestas, y sentía que tenía que llegar, si o si, al final del camino.

"Sigue" dijo la figura encapuchada y dio media vuelta para alejarse rápidamente de la mirada de Santana.

Y eso hizo Santana, siguió caminando durante días, sintiendo cada vez más calor en su cuerpo. Sentía incluso algo que no había sentido antes, sentía que estaba transpirando.

Hasta que encontró el arroyo de aguas sucias, aunque podía tomarse. Poseía constantemente un color marrón, y en el fondo había mucha tierra, por eso le costaba tanto poder pescar.

Sin embargo, después de mucho intentarlo lo logró y siguió el curso del arroyo, que iba hacia su mismo destino.

Y un día, caminando en plena tarde, comenzó a ver a Rachel. Podía verla y escuchar todo lo que pasaba en su mundo. Estar presentes en las reuniones en las cuales no entendía nada, pero le gustaba verla.

De vez en cuando, descubría que Rachel decía su nombre. A veces durmiendo, otras veces despierta mirando por la ventana.

Mientras más caminaba, más tiempo pasaba mirando a Rachel. Sobre todo cuando se tiraba a descansar.

Cuando ya casi llegaba a un mes caminando (aunque no supiera cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que observara a Rachel levantarse todas las mañanas y tachar los días en el calendario) sus músculos comenzaron a dolerle. Era extraño, en el inframundo nunca le había dolido el cuerpo. No desde que llegara a través de ese portal.

Pero no fue esa la razón por la que se detuvo a descansar cuando vio que Rachel se había puesto un vestido rojo bastante ajustado. Tampoco fue la razón por la que cayó dormida mientras la veía entrar en ese lugar (que escuchando a las personas que estaban ahí, descubrió que era un bar). No supo por que siguió a Rachel hasta el departamento de ese hombre. Ni mucho menos porque él la había visto.

Pero despertó dolida por lo que había visto y caminó enojada muchos más kilómetros mientras veía a Rachel llorar en un banco en un parque.

Cuando vio que se quedó dormida en el sofá, decidió intentar dormir para estar con ella.

Y lo había hecho. Y ahora tenía una duda.

¿Seguía avanzando o volvía a su refugio de siglos?

Decidió mirar hacia adelante una vez más. El sol parecía cada vez más anaranjado y le llamaba la atención.

Pero sabía bien que si volvía hacia atrás, no podría ver a Rachel nunca más.

A pesar de que seguía doliendo lo que había pasado, había podido hablar con Rachel y ahora solo estaba más interesada en volver a verla.

Quería ser real, aunque no sabía como hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Rachel lloró desde que se despertó hasta el día siguiente, pensando en como poder hacer para volver a ver a Santana. Quería volver a ver a Santana.<p>

Quería explicarle.

Pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no podía ser un producto de su imaginación o ya debía meterse definitivamente en un manicomio.

No podía conjurar a Santana a sus sueños cuando ella quería. Si podía conjurar los lugares, pero no a la persona.

Quizás, debería dejar de intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Santana caminó durante casi un mes más, cada vez parecía como que podía estar mucho más presente en la vida de Rachel, pero había aprendido a observarla y seguir. Solo quería llegar al final.<p>

El paisaje cambió de repente, convirtiéndose en un valle entre montañas de piedra. No debería sorprenderse de eso.

Cuando entró en el valle, el agua del arroyo cambió de repente a limpia, y la figura encapuchada estaba sentada en una piedra.

"Llegaste." dijo cuando Santana se detuvo a su lado. "Pensé que iba a llevarte mucho más tiempo."

"¿Lo hice?" preguntó Santana mirando a la figura que se ponía en pie.

"Tu destino está justo del otro lado de esa curva." dijo la figura caminando hacia esa curva.

Santana la siguió pensando en que ahora la voz le estaba pareciendo familiar, pero no podía ubicarla.

Al doblar la curva, se encontró con varias figuras resguardando algo.

La figura que la había acompañado giró y se comenzó a sacar la capucha.

Santana dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio quien estaba debajo.

* * *

><p>Rachel salió de la oficina a comprar un café. Le dolía la cabeza y sabía que era por la falta de sueño. Cuando Santana no aparecía, ella se despertaba enseguida.<p>

Agarró el café y salió de la tienda directamente hacia el parque.

Afuera el sol brillaba alto y radiante, el día estaba lindo, y ella seguía buscando respuestas.

Se sentó en una de las mesas, y encendió su tablet, sin notar que alguien se sentaba casi a su lado.

Después de cinco minutos de revisar sus correos, escuchó una voz.

"Eso no me lo mostraste" dijo una voz que hizo que Rachel levantara su rostro de inmediato y abriera los ojos.

Santana la miraba sonriendo, sin ojos rojos ahora. Sus ojos marrones brillaban de alegría.

"Creo que está equivocada" dijo Rachel

"No es así," dijo Santana levantando los hombros.

"Rachel, ¿no nos vas a presentar?" preguntó Quinn quien había visto a su amiga sola cuando entró al café cuando entró y salió para sentarse con ella y vio a una mujer sorprendiendo a su amiga. Se acercó despacio y escuchó la conversación.

"Soy Santana López, dicen que ese es mi nombre y mi apellido" agregó añadiendo lo último en voz baja, mientras Quinn se sentaba en otra silla de la mesa.

Rachel la miraba sorprendido.

"Quinn Fabray. Soy amiga de Rachel" dijo la rubia sonriendo. Santana parecía que no pertenecía a este mundo, porque se quedaba perdida en la tablet de Rachel, en los celulares que sonaban a su alrededor. "¿La encontraste en el pasado?" preguntó Quinn a su amiga en voz baja, que todavía seguía mirando a Santana. Ya no con tanta sorpresa, sino con admiración.

"Algo así." dijo Rachel estirándose para ver que estaba usando Santana. Además del vestido blanco con el que siempre la había visto, Santana tenía una pequeña cartera que Rachel se preguntaba que habría adentro.

"Voy a volver a la oficina" dijo Quinn terminando rápido su café.

"Me tomo el resto del día" dijo Rachel sin sacar la vista de Santana. "¿Podrías hacerte cargo de las próximas reuniones?"

"Por suerte no son nada importante" dijo Quinn conflictuada porque nunca había visto a su amiga en un estado de desesperación tal que no entendía bien que estaba pasando.

"Gracias Quinn" dijo Rachel observando que Santana sonreía mientras volvía a poner su mirada en el rostro de la pequeña morena.

"Adiós Santana, gusto en conocerte" dijo Quinn y vio que la mujer asentía.

"¿Eres real?" preguntó Rachel estirando una mano para tocar a Santana, y sonriendo porque era real.

"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó Santana notando las lágrimas.

"Eres real" dijo Rachel

"¿Podemos ir a algún lado a hablar?" preguntó Santana despacio, no quería dejar ese lugar, podía ver los vehículos en la calle, la gente caminar con aparatos en sus oídos, pero quería hablar con Rachel.

"Si." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y estirando su mano.

"¿Tienes eso para tomar?¿Puedo probarlo?" preguntó Santana temerosa de que Rachel dijera que no.

"Si, por supuesto" dijo entregándole su café. "Es un café, con azúcar."

La observó tomarlo despacio, primero dando pequeños sorbos hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron y tomó el resto.

"Es rico" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. Rachel notó la ropa interior negra debajo del vestido. "Tengo todavía eso" agregó Santana mirando a la pequeña morena.

* * *

><p>La persona debajo de la capucha era ella misma.<p>

"¿Por qué...?" preguntó Santana asustada mientras los demás encapuchados se abrían dejando paso a un portal.

"Hace demasiado tiempo que estás aquí, Santana." dijo la otra Santana

"Tú también" dijo Santana.

"Si, pero yo no tengo lugar en ese mundo, ¿sabes? Ese mundo donde tú has conocido a una mujer, donde eres feliz."

"¿Y qué importa? Ella solo cree que soy un producto de su imaginación."

"Sabes que no lo eres. Y en el fondo de todo, ella también lo sabe."

"¿Y qué hace ese portal?"

"Si estás segura de verla, cara a cara, el portal te llevará a su mundo."

"¿Cómo voy a vivir ahí?"

"Eso pueden decidirlo juntas. Igualmente, dependiendo la época, el portal te va a dar lo necesario para que no seas alguien sin documentos."

"¿Y eso que es?"

"No importa, Santana. ¿Quieres saltar o no?"

"Pero...¿mi demonio?"

"Yo soy tu demonio Santana."

"Y mi..."

"Eso puede ir contigo."

"Gracias..." dijo caminando hacia el portal. "¿Cómo voy a encontrarla?"

"Vas a encontrarla."

Santana no lo pensó dos veces, saltó hacia el portal pensando simplemente en Rachel.

Cayó durante horas, mirando otras vidas a sus costados, viendo todo lo que había pasado desde que fue lanzada al inframundo.

Cerró los ojos cuando vio que todas las imágenes se estaban terminando, cerró los ojos pensando en Rachel y apareció en un pequeño banco, al frente de un lugar que Santana no conocía.

Sintió que tenía algo colgando de su hombro, y vio un pequeño cuadrado de tela. Le costó abrirlo porque tenía algo que se deslizaba, y adentro había una tarjeta que decía su nombre y tenía algo como apellido.

Se preguntó que sería mientras lo guardaba de nuevo en ese pedazo de tela y levantó la vista para ver a Rachel sentarse en una mesa de ese lugar que estaba en frente.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al departamento de Rachel, haciendo las cuadras caminando y explicándole a Santana que eran las cosas.<p>

Pero eran demasiadas preguntas, y Rachel necesitaba saber que era realmente lo que estaba pasando, y si Santana se quedaría con ella.

"Es real. Es igual que en tus sueños" dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel solo mirando a la mujer.

"Cuando desaparecí de los sueños, de tus sueños, alguien se me había acercado y me había dicho que podía encontrar el final. Seguí el camino indicado, durante todo este tiempo. Parecía que mientras más me acercaba más podía verte, por eso pude estar en ese departamento esa noche. Ya al final, solo podía verte, todo el tiempo. Pero sabía que no podías verme. Me encontré de nuevo con esa persona, y se mostró ante mi. Era mi parte demonio. Me dijo que podía saltar al portal y estar contigo. Que ya había pasado todo.

Así que ahí solo decidí saltar para estar contigo.

Espero que eso no te moleste" dijo Santana mirando a la pequeña morena.

Rachel no respondió, solo se acercó a ella y la besó. Agarró su cabello con sus manos y no dejó que Santana se alejara de ella hasta que el aire hiciera falta.

"No me molestó para nada" dijo Rachel empujando a la mujer hacia el sillón y levantando el vestido rápidamente. "¿Cómo conseguiste eso?"

"Me lo llevé la vez que te la sacaste en sueños" dijo Santana notando que ya esa ropa interior no iba a servir, porque su miembro seguía creciendo y estaba por romperla.

Rachel se desvistió y se sentó encima del miembro de Santana desesperada por sentirla. Desesperada por saber que no era un sueño, que esta vez era real.

Y era real, porque sentir el miembro de Santana en su interior, a plena luz del día, sin estar dormida, y que Quinn la haya visto, le decía que era real.

No dejó de besar la piel de Santana mientras cabalgaba sobre su miembro, mientras rezaba internamente que no desapareciera cuando sonara el despertador.

No dejó de decir su nombre una y otra vez mientras bajaba del orgasmo, mientras la abrazaba y le decía que la amaba.

Algo que no se había dado cuenta de que había dicho, pero cuando lo hizo, no le importó. Porque era la verdad.

* * *

><p>"Quinn..." dijo Rachel cuando vio entrar a su amiga rubia en la oficina unas dos semanas después.<p>

"Esa tal López...¿quién es?" preguntó Quinn sentándose. Sabía que esa mujer vivía con su amiga, sabía que Rachel estaba más feliz desde que apareció.

"Mi novia." dijo Rachel sin levantar la vista de unos papeles.

"Si...pero..." dijo Quinn mirándola, y así llamando su atención. "No existe, Rachel. No existe hasta el día que apareció en esa confitería."

"Lo sé" dijo Rachel tranquila. "Es muy difícil explicarte el como la conocí, o de donde viene. Pero por ahora...por ahora me gustaría disfrutar de que es real y que está conmigo. Y me gustaría que pienses que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad."

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Quinn

"Es bastante complicado." dijo Rachel

"Está bien. Porque confío en ti, y porque sé que me lo explicarás, no haré más preguntas." dijo Quinn

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Rachel señalando el papel que tenía encima del escritorio.

"Esa es la granja que estuvo de remate, la que está afuera de la ciudad y que estuvimos viendo. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Si, pero no le invertimos nada." dijo Rachel confundida.

"Lo sé. Quería hablar contigo de eso. No me parece que la tengamos que vender. La podemos reformar, y usar de vivienda. Bueno, tú. Siempre me pareces un pájaro encerrado en ese enorme departamento."

"Serían 20 minutos de viaje todos los días." dijo Rachel

"Solamente eso. Y puedes dormir en esa enorme granja, con Santana..." dijo Quinn.

"Quinn...sería genial" dijo Rachel sonriendo y sorprendiendo a su amiga. "Santana no sabe hacer muchas cosas, y una granja puede trabajarla."

"De acuerdo, no digas tantas cosas que me entran más dudas." dijo Quinn

"Bueno, entonces me mudaré a esa granja. Aunque tendría que ir a verla, así empezamos con las remodelaciones" dijo Rachel poniéndose rápidamente de pie y corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Quinn la siguió y la observó detenidamente.

"Estás embarazada" dijo despacio. "Estás brillando como una mujer embarazada. ¿Por qué...con quién...?"

Rachel se levantó del piso y limpió su boca, antes de enjuagarse con agua. Pensando.

"Si mantienes la mente abierta, puedo explicarte todo." dijo mirando a su mejor amiga.

"De acuerdo" dijo Quinn completamente intrigada.

* * *

><p>"¿Y qué haremos aquí?" preguntó Santana mirando la enorme casa, rodeada de un campo mal cuidado. Lejos de la ciudad.<p>

"Vivir, San." dijo Rachel. "Puedes hacer crecer algo en este suelo, puedes...hacer lo que quieras. Viviremos aquí de ahora en más."

"¿En serio? Pensé que te gustaba ese departamento en esa jungla de cemento" dijo Santana.

"Me gusta. Pero me gusta más la idea de saber que puedes estar al aire libre." dijo Rachel "Y yo también."

"Pero...¿no estás lejos de tu trabajo?"

"Si, pero eso no importa. Aquí podemos estar las dos bien, tranquilas. Yo viajaré todos los días, y vendré todas las noches."

"Está bien."

"Además...Santana..."

"¿Si?"

"Es un buen lugar para criar un hijo."

"Suponiendo que...¿estás embarazada?"

"Si, Santana." dijo Rachel.

Santana sonrió y agarró a la pequeña morena de la cintura. La hizo girar en el aire mientras la besaba.

* * *

><p>Quinn miró confundida a Santana la primera noche que se juntaron a cenar en la granja, constantemente mirando su entrepierna y a Rachel.<p>

Rachel era feliz, era su amiga, estaba embarazada de una persona que había conocido en sueños. De una persona que venía del inframundo.

Brittany había comprendido mejor todo, y sin embargo Quinn tenía sus reservas. Pero no podía decirle absolutamente nada. No quería decirle nada. No quería arruinar lo que Rachel tenía.

Santana, igualmente, se sentía completamente ignorante. Rachel decía cosas y ella no entendía y tenía que pedirle que le explicara.

Sabía que podría cansarse algún día, y buscó cerca de la granja algo llamado escuela, en donde sabía que enseñaban a gente que no lo había hecho de pequeños.

Con el tiempo, Santana comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor en este nuevo mundo, y comenzó a ver frutos en su granja y a aprender a manejarla como lo hacían en esa época. También aprendió muchas cosas del mundo y miraba crecer la panza de Rachel constantemente, y siempre con una sonrisa.

Hasta que un niño llegó a alegrarles la vida, cuando Quinn finalmente ya había aceptado que era una persona que venía de otro tiempo y otro mundo.

Un niño que no tuvo nombre por un tiempo, porque ninguna de las dos parecía ponerse de acuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Estoy volviendo de a poco y terminando las aventuras, y quiero volver a R&S: IdS. Pero acá dejé un pedido que me hizo **raquesofi: **_

_**hey quiero comentarte una idea un G!p Santana, siendo Santana una sexy demonio que vive en los confines del inframundo condenada ella y su cuantiosa familia. Al ser su familia la única sobreviviente de su raza de demonios después de una guerra milenaria entre los dioses antiguos, Santana descubre una especie de cueva y ahí se duerme en su sueño ve a una mujer(Rachel) con pesadillas horribles y las espanta ella y Rachel se conocen y bueno pasan muchas cosas pero lo que pasa es que Rachel se enamora de algo que cree producto de su mente y ella es una gran magnate y Santana le envía su voz a través del viento diciendo ''soy real''(Y que hermoso esto inspirada) entonces Rachel para Sacársela de la mente decide ir a un bar a buscar un rápido o acostarse con algún socio algo por el estilo y Santana solo ve eso estonces Rachel no puede porque siente que la traiciona. Extrañamente cuando llega a casa se queda dormida en el sofá y sueña con una Santana que le reclama "¿tambien le has entregado tu cuerpo?, dejaste que te tocara como yo lo hago?" Y después por cosas del inframundo Santana consigue venir al mundo de los vivos y ufffff mucho sexytimes también de por medio...por fis regalame una gran historia de esas de las largas con esa idea si no puedes lo entenderé y me avisasr para pedirla a otro no me voy a enojar tranquis se que lo que pido no es fácil pero lo intento de todas formas. Bay bay espero tu respuesta**_

_Así que esta gran idea pertenece a ella, yo solo la rellené._

_Espero que les haya gustado, tanto a la creadora de la idea como a todos uds._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz: ** fue una historia bastante promiscua, si, jajaja todos fueron casanovas. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Erieyla76: **es raro escribir a cualquiera de las dos como hombre, te lo puedo asegurar, pero finalmente siempre logro hacerlo. Quizás para entretenerme un poco. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Martinagk: ** muchas gracias por tus palabras. Estoy tratando de volver a actualizar seguido. Espero poder encontrar más historias con Ryan. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Somebody:** no lo sé que es lo que pasa ahí, jajaja, gracias,. Si, seguramente lo podré escribir, pero el tiempo está siendo tirano. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Guest: **sé que fue una idea, solo quiero terminar otras ideas, y unnuevo capítulo de la historia, pero seguramente si puedo hacerlo, lo haré. Gracias por la review, saludos.!_

_Bueno, esta historia realmente daba para más. Sé que por ahí queden ganas de continuación y realmente a mi me quedaban ganas de continuación. _

_Pero queda abierto para una, así que no se desesperen. _

_Quiero agradecer a raquesofi porque me dio esta idea genial. Realmente fue muy buena. Espero que te haya gustado como quedó._

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos kitties!_

_Saludos!_


	123. El futuro, Juntas - Cont 120

**Título: ****El futuro, juntas**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****6,025**

**Parejas: ****R****yan**** Berry/Santana López,**

**Summary: ****Continuación de la aventura 120. Santana apareció en NY y piensa que las cosas van a ser fáciles en el momento de volver a estar con Rachel. ¿Lo van a ser?¿Rachel está sola?Santana puede cometer errores, lo mismo que la diva. ¿Qué va a suceder?**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****03/11****/2014**

**N/A: Es Rating M pero no hay sexy times. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>El futuro, juntas.<strong>

Santana volvía al loft en Bunshwick pensando.

Desde que había llegado a New York un mes atrás, simplemente había dormido junto a Rachel. Se sentía feliz por estar junto a su amiga, quizás cambiarían las cosas con el tiempo. Quizás podrían retomar la relación que terminó para que ella pudiera estar con Brittany.

Llegó al loft para encontrarlo vacío, y caminó hasta la cama que compartía con Rachel, pensando en la diva.

Se sorprendía a veces de que su miembro comenzaba a excitarse en segundos cuando Rachel aparecía en su mente, y no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía para poder calmarse.

Decidió ponerse a hacer otra cosa, mientras esperaba.

Pero como desde el día siguiente a su llegada, el primero en llegar fue Kurt.

"Hola Santana" dijo pasando a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas.

"¿Por qué Rachel nunca llega temprano?" fue la pregunta de la latina mientras respondía un mensaje de Brittany

"Ah, esa chica me parece que anda en algo. Aunque no me cuenta nada." dijo Kurt sentándose a su lado. "Seguramente, te va a contar, y cuando lo haga, por favor, cuéntame."

"¿En algo?" preguntó Santana sintiendo su garganta seca.

"Eso me parece. Hace un par de meses que está sonriente." dijo Kurt. "Bueno, voy a ver si preparo algo para cenar."

Santana se quedó mirando hacia adelante. No se le hubiera ocurrido que quizás Rachel conociera a alguien, mucho menos que estuviera en una relación. Después de todo, la diva era bastante tímida en ese aspecto a causa de la condición. Era hermosa, Santana lo sabía, demasiado hermosa. Era distraída y siempre estaba gobernando su mundo para lograr su sueño. Cualquier persona se enamoraría de Rachel, pero Santana pensaba que quizás, tal vez, Rachel debería haberla esperado.

Se enojó con ganas de romper todo lo que tenía al frente. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? se preguntó mientras se levantaba del sillón despacio y caminaba hacia la cama.

S&R

Rachel dejó NYADA con una sonrisa y pensando en el día siguiente, deteniéndose de repente al recordar que Santana estaba viviendo con ella.

Miró a su alrededor y bajó su rostro, quizás tendría que decirle finalmente que había conocido a alguien. Alguien que la aceptaba como era.

No sabía cómo tomaría la latina la noticia. Después de todo, parecía que quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella.

Mientras se subía al subterráneo se preguntó cómo había llegado el día en que dejó de levantarse pensando en Santana, y los nervios que había tenido el día que se dio cuenta que esa mujer sabía de su condición.

Sacó las llaves del departamento cuando ya le quedaban pocos metros para entrar, pensando en la forma en que se lo podía llegar a decir a la latina.

Después de todo, no tendría porque enojarse, se dijo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. Después de todo, yo la dejé ir.

S&R

"Hola" dijo Kurt gritando desde la cocina.

"Hola" respondió la diva.

"Santana está en la cama. Pensé que estaría dormida pero está viendo el techo como si hubiera visto a alguien que odiara." dijo Kurt

"Que raro" dijo Rachel caminando hacia su cuarto, en donde efectivamente Santana estaba mirando el techo enojada. "Hola" agregó al entrar.

Santana giró despacio su rostro y clavó sus ojos furiosos en Rachel, asustando a la diva. Después de eso, giró su rostro hacia el otro lado.

La diva la vio inspirar y suspirar profundamente, antes de volver a mirarla.

"Hola" dijo falsificando una sonrisa. "¿Cuándo llegarás temprano?"

"Tengo muchos ensayos" dijo Rachel y Santana asintió. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Si, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" contestó de mala manera la latina.

"Solo preguntaba, lo siento" dijo Rachel saliendo de la habitación y caminando a ayudar a Kurt

S&R

Santana se dedicó a observar a la diva mientras cenaban y cuando estaban por acostarse a dormir, Rachel parecía contenta, pero en su interior se decía que lo estaba porque finalmente estaban juntas.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Rachel apagando la luz de su velador y girando para quedar boca abajo.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Santana todavía pensando en lo que Kurt le había dicho.

* * *

><p>Pasar la noche sin dormir no era nada raro para Santana, pero, pasar la noche sin dormir pensando en que Rachel podría estar ocultando algo no era agradable.<p>

Para nada agradable.

No soportó siquiera desayunar con ella, y cuando se marchó a la universidad, decidió pensar que iba a hacer.

Hasta que después de revisar todo el departamento, se dio cuenta de que Rachel llegaba tarde cuando en realidad sus clases terminaban muchas horas antes.

S&R

Caminó por los pasillos de NYADA pensando en donde podría estar. Sabía que tenía que averiguar en donde ensayaban danza y baile, así que eso hizo frenando a un perdido alumno de NYADA que salía con el rostro cansado.

Caminó hacia el piso que le dijeron y puso en alerta sus oídos, para ver si escuchaba a Rachel. Igualmente, uno solo salón tenía las luces encendidas y Santana sonrió al escuchar la música.

Pero en el salón no había nadie, y una puerta al fondo estaba abierta.

Mientras se acercaba podía escuchar voces y reconoció en una la de la diva.

Cuando se asomó, quedándose solo debajo del marco de la puerta, encontró a Rachel enfrascada en un profundo beso con una mujer rubia que tenía una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de la diva.

"Rachel" dijo Santana en voz alta, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que giraron para mirar a la persona que las había interrumpido.

"Santana" fue la respuesta de la diva, mirando rápidamente a la rubia que sacó su mano de donde la tenía.

La latina se dio media vuelta y salió prácticamente corriendo del salón de clases y rumbo al departamento.

"Voy a hablar con ella" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en los labios de la mujer rubia y acomodándose la ropa.

"Esa es Santana" dijo la mujer.

"Si, lo siento" dijo Rachel

"Está bien. Espero que arreglen esto" dijo la mujer acercándose a darle un beso a Rachel antes de verla partir.

S&R

Santana llegó al departamento rogando que Kurt no estuviera ahí, y suspiró relajada cuando lo descubrió.

Quería gritar, quería golpear a alguien, quería saltar y caer para despertar en otra realidad.

"Santana" dijo Rachel unos 5 minutos después.

"¿Estás con alguien?" preguntó casi en un grito la latina. "Estás con alguien" agregó después. "Alguien que claramente sabe tu condición"

"Si" dijo Rachel dejando sus cosas.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?¿Por qué me engañaste así?" preguntó Santana

"¿Engañarte?" preguntó Rachel notando que finalmente el enojo estaba llegando a su cuerpo. "¿En qué momento te engañé, Santana?"

"No me lo dijiste, para empezar..." dijo Santana. "No me dijiste a mi, a tu mejor amiga, que estabas con alguien" la última parte la gritó, haciendo que Rachel hiciera un paso hacia atrás.

"¡No me preguntaste, Santana!" respondió con un grito la diva. "No me lo preguntaste, y cuando llegaste, tenía que darme cuenta de que realmente estabas aquí"

"No me lo preguntaste. Es la respuesta más idiota que he escuchado alguna vez salir de tu boca." dijo Santana sin siquiera mirarla. "Me engañaste desde el comienzo."

"¿¡Cómo!?" preguntó Rachel en un grito que sorprendió a las dos. Era desesperado, era un grito de furia.

"¡Por qué vine aquí a volver a estar contigo!" dijo Santana sin levantar tanto la voz. "Vine a esta ciudad, pensando que finalmente íbamos a poder estar juntas. Qué me ibas a esperar."

"Santana, yo no me enteré que habías terminado con Brittany si no fuera por Kurt. ¿Cómo se suponía que te iba a esperar? ¿Qué?¿Toda mi vida? Tú no me dijiste que habías terminado con Brittany, ni siquiera les has dicho a tus padres que estás en NY, menos viviendo conmigo. Estuve meses pensando en ti. Esperando que quizás te dieras cuenta que me gustaría un mensaje de tu parte, porque si vamos al maldito caso, únicamente respondías cuando yo te escribía. Nunca empezaste la comunicación. Y me cansé, Santana, me cansé de esperar que algún día te decidas. Me cansé de ver que eras feliz y no estabas conmigo." dijo Rachel bajando la voz mientras hablaba.

"¿Decidirme a qué, Rachel?¿Acaso venir a NY no fue una maldita forma de decirte que me decidí?" preguntó Santana

"No" dijo Rachel señalándola con un dedo y diciéndole a través de su rostro que no tendría que haber hecho eso. "No."

Santana miró los ojos de su amiga, pudo ver furia en ellos, pudo notar que había cometido un error. Pero no se iba a detener. Rachel la había aceptado en su departamento, dormía en su cama, pero no le había dicho que estaba con alguien.

"¿No qué?¿Acaso no puedo decir las cosas como son?" preguntó Santana

"¿Cómo son?¿En que extraña realidad viviste este año tiempo?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué tiempo?¿Desde que me dejaste?" preguntó Santana. Sabía que eso iba a doler, sabía bien que eso iba a doler y por eso lo decía así.

Rachel la miró, si podía más enojada que antes. Ella lo sabía, sabía que no tenía que tocar ese tema.

"¿Ahora me vienes a reprochar eso?" preguntó Rachel antes de que la puerta del departamento se abriera para dejar paso a Kurt.

El joven pudo notar el enojo fluyendo en las corrientes de aire, y decidió caminar rápido hacia su cuarto, armar un pequeño bolso y salir con la misma velocidad.

Esperaron unos minutos, quizás tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos, después de que Kurt se marchara.

"No luchaste por mi, Santana." dijo Rachel despacio. "Me dejaste ir. Me lo reprochaste después, cuando no hablamos. Me dejaste de hablar porque no me preguntaste las cosas y asumiste que estaba tomando hormonas. Y sin embargo, seguí a tu maldito lado. Seguías siendo la única persona en la que podía pensar para mi futuro. Y podía incluso hasta ver la lucha que tenías a finales del año pasado por decidirte entre ella y yo, pero no me iba a entrometer. Si nunca te atreviste siquiera a decirme que estabas sintiendo cosas fuertes mientras estabas con ella, ¿cómo me iba a yo dar cuenta que realmente era una lucha sin piedad dentro de ti?¿Crees que podía acercarme para preguntarte si seguías sintiendo algo por mi cuando no quería interferir en tu relación con Brittany?¿Crees que soy tan mala como para dejarte ir y después involucrarme?" preguntó Rachel tratando de no gritar.

"Sé que no eres así, pero no estabas en mi lugar Rachel. Yo era la que estaba sufriendo por querer estar con mis dos mejores amigas al mismo tiempo de forma romántica. Yo era la que pasaba noches sin dormir al lado de mi novia, pensando en ti." dijo Santana. "Después de todo, decidí venir a NY para que lo nuestro vuelva a ser como era antes de Brittany"

Rachel se sentó cansada, y se tapó la cara.

"Vine por ti, Rachel" repitió Santana haciendo un paso hacia ella.

"Deja de mentirme, por favor" dijo la diva despacio, pero Santana la escuchó.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana, sintiendo que había dicho algo mal.

"Tienes la osadía de hacernos llegar a este estado, de hacernos enojar y de gritarnos. Tienes la osadía de hacer esta escena de celos."

"¿Osadía? Rachel...vine porque quiero estar contigo, porque eres mi futuro."

"¿Y mientras tanto qué?" preguntó Rachel volviendo a poner sus ojos en los de la latina.

"No entiendo de que me estás hablando" dijo Santana haciendo tres pasos hacia atrás. Sabía que Rachel tenía ese sexto sentido y podía descubrir todo.

"Te lo voy a decir" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. Sin quitar los ojos de Santana, quien pudo ver el dolor. "Mientras tanto, comienzas a buscar algún reemplazo, alguien que te acepte como eres, sin siquiera preguntar. Mientras tanto, pretendes conquistarme. ¿Quién es Dani?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Santana, hizo otro paso más atrás, comenzando a llorar. Sin sonido, porque tenía que escuchar. Sabía que Rachel iba a explicarse.

"No fue a causa de mi sexto sentido, como sabes llamarlo, San." dijo Rachel despacio. "Te fui a buscar el segundo día de trabajo en el restaurante. Quería que habláramos, quizás te iba a contar de mi relación. Pero me había enterado que tus padres no sabían que estabas aquí. Pensaban que estabas todavía en Louisville. Y hablas todos los días con ellos. Tu jefe, me dijo que estabas con Dani en el callejón tomando sus 15 minutos de descanso, seguramente acompañado por el cigarrillo. ¿Quieres saber lo que vi cuando llegué a ese callejón, San?"

La latina negó con su cabeza, pero a Rachel no le importó.

"Te vi, besando a esa chica en contra de la pared, moviendo tus caderas con las de ella. Te vi haciéndolo con ropa puesta." dijo Rachel. "Y sé que ella sabe de tu condición."

"La descubrió..."

"En este momento no me importa, Santana. Yo no te estoy recriminando las cosas. Yo no interrumpí tu momento con Dani para que me sigas hasta el departamento y peleemos. No lo hice Santana, me fui en silencio tanto como entré."

"Vine..."

"No vuelvas a decir que viniste por mi, San. Quizás al comienzo si, pero se ve que tu cuerpo no aguanta demasiado el hecho de no tener sexo." dijo Rachel.

Santana bajó su rostro.

"Me voy a ir un par de días a lo de Ca...mi novia. Cuando te calmes, envíame un mensaje y volveré y hablaremos." dijo Rachel acercándose lo suficiente para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

Santana la vio partir y se tiró en la cama a llorar.

Tendría que haberlo sabido, Rachel iba a descubrirla tarde o temprano. Lo peor de todo, es que sabía que tenía razón. Llevaba una semana trabajando en el restaurante, y ya había hecho un gran escándalo por descubrir a Rachel con alguien, mientras ella no solo le había ocultado cosas, sino que parecía arruinarlo más y más.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué Rachel qué?" preguntó Kurt al día siguiente cuando volvió y solo vio a Santana desayunando.<p>

"Se fue a la casa de su novia." dijo Santana

"¿Desde ayer?" preguntó Kurt.

"Si" dijo Santana terminando de desayunar y levantándose para ir a trabajar.

"¿Cómo pasaste tu primer día libre?" preguntó Kurt antes de que cerrara la puerta de un golpe.

S&R

"_Pero eres tonta" _dijo Brittany cuando terminó de escuchar lo que la latina le contaba sobre la pelea que tuvo con Rachel.

"No lo soy. ¿O si?" preguntó Santana

"_La amas, pero no dejas de cometer errores. Cuando ella te dijo que es cierto que no luchaste cuando estuviste conmigo, es verdad. Te quedabas pensando una y otra vez, una y otra vez." _

"¿Lo sabías?"

"_Por supuesto. Siempre me sorprendió como Rachel te dejó ir, pero eso es porque te amaba, de eso estoy segura, San." _

"¿Por qué no me puede amar ahora?"

"_Pensabas que te iba a esperar para siempre."_

"¿Por qué no lo hizo?"

"_Porque nadie puede esperar a otra persona para siempre, San. Ella también tiene derecho a ser amada." _

"Después hablamos, Britt"

S&R

Rachel despertó casi al mediodía siguiente, había llorado en los brazos de su novia y caído en un sueño lleno de pesadillas.

Por suerte no se acordaba de las pesadillas, se dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Estás mejor?" preguntó su novia.

"Si, gracias" dijo con la voz un poco ronca por el llanto y el sueño.

"Voy a prepararte algo." dijo su novia caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

"Cassie..." dijo Rachel despacio.

"No digas nada, después me explicas" dijo Cassandra July saliendo de la habitación.

Rachel decidió darse una ducha antes de ir a la cocina a comer algo y tratar de no pensar en Santana.

S&R

"Así que la latina andaba enojada con el mundo y contigo" dijo Cassandra mientras almorzaban. Por suerte era sábado y no había que ir a la universidad.

"Si, a veces no la entiendo" dijo Rachel prestando atención a su novia. 15 años mayor, si alguien preguntaba.

"¿Por qué te dijo que vino para estar contigo y el otro día estaba queriendo meter su...en otra?" preguntó Cassandra. "¿Por qué se lo dijiste? "

"Porque ella me hizo una escena de celos, prácticamente, por nosotras dos. Y yo el otro día me fui sin necesidad de hacerla. Si te tengo a ti." dijo Rachel sonriendo. Cassandra primero la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero la diva podía notar la ternura en sus ojos.

"Pero ¿por qué vino para estar contigo?" preguntó Cassandra. Nunca habían tocado el tema de Santana, sabía quien era, por supuesto. Pero no lo que significaba.

"No lo sé" dijo Rachel en un suspiro. "Pensé...pensé que vino a estar conmigo, a seguir el camino juntas, después de todo somos las únicas que conocemos con esta condición. Si tenía otras intenciones, realmente...no lo sé. No lo supe hasta ayer, en realidad."

"¿Y tú?"

Rachel levantó rápidamente la mirada en la pregunta de Cassandra, sabía que podía estar pensando su profesora, no quería que piense en eso demasiado.

"Yo no...si hubiera sido meses atrás, cuando solo me gritabas y me humillabas en el medio de la clase, si ahí Santana hubiera aparecido, quizás...quizás si. Pero ahora no." dijo Rachel muy segura.

Cassandra asintió y agarró una de las manos de la diva sobre la mesa.

"Lo siento, tenía que hacer esa pregunta" dijo la rubia.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel

"Eres demasiado madura para tu edad, Schwimmer." dijo Cassandra poniéndose de pie. "Voy a ir a comprar bastante para comer, alquilar unas cuantas películas y volver a estar aquí contigo."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel despacio.

S&R

Kurt volvió a su departamento para encontrar a Santana lista para irse a trabajar, casi no pronunció palabra hasta dirigirse a la puerta.

"Rachel va a estar con su novia unos días." dijo la latina dejando al joven confundido y sacando rápidamente su celular.

S&R

"Si, novia, Kurt" dijo Rachel cuando Cassandra estaba volviendo a entrar en su departamento. "No le conté a nadie, así que no te enojes, por favor. Gracias. Discutimos con Santana. Supuse que era lo mejor, ella no conoce a demasiada gente en la ciudad. No solo a nosotros dos. Si, conoce a alguien más. Si, tendría que haberle dado la opción de que se vaya a dormir a la casa de la persona que conoce. Si, tienes razón. De acuerdo, Kurt. Cuando vuelva te aviso. Adiós."

"Tendrías que decirle quien es tu novia." dijo Cassandra mientras guardaba los víveres.

"Si quieres" dijo Rachel levantándose a ayudarla.

"No me gustaría, está en riesgo mi carrera, pero...no quiero que él se enoje porque no puedes decirle" dijo Cassandra. "Así que, si quiero que le digas que estamos juntas."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriente. Cassandra la miró sorprendida, la llegada de Santana había cambiado un poco la interacción entre ellas dos, aunque no a simple vista. Quizás Rachel no se había dado cuenta, pero Cassandra si.

Era quizás la diferencia de edad, tal vez la madurez mental que las dos compartían, y sobre todo la experiencia en relaciones.

Rachel tenía muy poca experiencia en relaciones, solo había estado con Santana y hasta ahí sabía la profesora. Después de eso, estuvo mucho tiempo sin estar con nadie hasta que empezó esta relación con ella.

"Cassie..." dijo Rachel despacio. Podía notar como su mente pensaba.

"¿Si?" preguntó la rubia mirando finalmente a la diva.

"¿Por qué estás...callada...calmada?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Porque peleaste con tu mejor amiga y necesito transmitirte tranquilidad." dijo Cassandra.

"Es algo más." dijo Rachel mirándola seriamente.

"Nada que preocuparte" dijo Cassandra aprovechando la cercanía para besarla.

* * *

><p>Rachel sabía que Santana no había vuelto a dormir el sábado al loft, pero el domingo volvió y se acostó en la cama, como deprimida.<p>

Por lo menos, eso es lo que le contó Kurt a través de un mensaje de texto.

Por lo tanto, esperaba que dentro de poco, Santana se pusiera en contacto esa semana.

Cassandra miraba a Rachel pensar. La había descubierto con la mirada perdida un par de veces durante el fin de semana, mientras no estaban ocupadas entre ellas, mientras no hablaban o se distraía.

Incluso ahora, mientras ensayaba unos pasos, Rachel estaba concentrada en algo.

Y la profesora, aunque quería acercarse y preguntarle que sucedía, sabía que tenía que ver con Santana.

Esa latina que ahora estaba atravesando la puerta de su salón de baile, mirándola sorprendida cuando alguien dijo "profesora"

"¿A alguien se le perdió una persona latina?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Rachel y después señalando a la puerta.

"Lo siento profesora" dijo Rachel caminando rápidamente para sacar a Santana del salón, juntando sus cosas.

"La clase no terminó Schwimmer "dijo Cassandra

"Lo siento" gritó Rachel mirando una vez más a su novia, suplicándole con la mirada que la dejara ir esa vez.

Cassandra decidió que lo mejor era seguir con su clase. Y se enojó porque sabía que a pesar de que Rachel volviera con ella, hablara con ella, confiara en ella, no iba a poder seguir con esto. No porque no la quisiera, o solo fuera una aventura. Sino porque no iba a poder soportar saber que Santana había entrado de nuevo en su vida.

Esa gran diferencia de madurez mental era lo que más la asustaba, sabía que aunque con Rachel podría ser algo duradero, pero con Santana en el panorama no.

S&R

"¿Es tu profesora?" preguntó Santana en voz baja mientras se alejaban del salón del coro.

"Santana, no es lugar para hablar de eso" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina. Sabía que podía estar mal por su discusión, pero no tanto. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Soy una estúpida." dijo la latina y continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un bar.

"Mi compañera de habitación en Louisville..." comenzó a contar Santana, mientras Rachel se preguntaba que tenía que ver con su problema. "Nos hicimos muy amigas y después de que terminé con Brittany, mi condición. Ella era la Quinn Fabray de su escuela, y me rechazó enseguida. Lo único en lo que pensaba era que quería estar contigo, antes de que me rechazara y después."

"No entiendo..." dijo Rachel sin insistir demasiado.

"Siempre dijiste que algunas personas nos iban a rechazar. Era la primera vez que me rechazaban, Rachel." dijo Santana. "Y solo quería estar contigo. Fue el detonante para que viniera a NY a buscarte. Pensé...pensaba que me estarías esperando. Creo que tomé demasiado por contado que siempre ibas a estar para mi."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva sorprendiendo a Santana. "¿Por qué lo diste por contado?¿Por qué tendría que esperarte siempre?"

"Porque siento que en el fondo estamos destinadas a estar juntas. Por eso quizás no luché cuando me dejaste para que esté con Brittany. Porque mi futuro solo tiene una persona, y esa persona siempre serás tú."

"Santana..." dijo Rachel tratando de entender.

"Cuando la semana pasada empecé a trabajar, Dani se acercó a mi y me dijo que sentía que yo era lesbiana. Realmente lo único que tenía en la cabeza era como conquistarte, así que no presté mucha atención cuando me estaba cambiando. Dani entró y lo vio. No pareció afectarle y dijo que pondría un poco de entretenimiento a la relación. Me dejé llevar, después del rechazo de esa amiga y no saber que podía pasar contigo. Y realmente, a veces...y no sabía cuando podía llegar volver a estar contigo de la forma que quería hacerlo."

"Santana...sigo sin entender..."

"Déjame terminar. Por favor" suplicó la latina y Rachel asintió.

"Igualmente no dejaba de pensar en como hacer para conquistarte y Kurt me dijo que creía que estabas con alguien y no me di cuenta que había pasado el tiempo. No me di cuenta que me habías dejado tener una relación con Brittany, porque sigo pensando en que eres mía. Y que no deberías estar con nadie más.

Idiota de mi parte pensar así, porque ciertamente tengo que dejarte ir, pero no puedo.

El sábado lo pasé junto a Dani, a la noche. Estaba enojada por nuestra discusión, estaba enojada conmigo porque me había vuelto celosa e incontrolable. Me había vuelto estúpida porque te vi con esa rubia. Así que nuestra relación, con Dani, pasó a ser sexual. Y mientras estaba con ella, me di cuenta que no sé manejar el estar contigo. Porque me haces demasiado feliz y no implica estar acostándome constantemente para poder satisfacerme. Después de todo, fui feliz contigo sin necesidad de sexo, no entiendo porque ahora me comporto así cuando nunca lo hicimos. Así que, mientras estaba con Dani, me di cuenta el porque ella había aceptado tan bien mi condición. No quería más que una noche conmigo, incluso se rehusó a que usara un preservativo. Igualmente no le hice caso, demasiado ese susto con Brittany. Así que cuando escuché bien lo que me dijo, me di cuenta que solo quería una noche. Era en cierta forma un rechazo, simplemente porque soy una mujer con un pene que una lesbiana como ella puede usar. Y eso es lo que ella quería, simplemente.

Y sin embargo, no podía sacarte de mi mente, y de darme cuenta todos los errores que cometí porque no puedo imaginar la idea de un futuro sin que estés conmigo.

Pero además, Rachel, no puedo soportar la idea de que estés con otra persona. Pero tengo que acostumbrarme, tengo que pensar que en el futuro, nosotras, vamos a estar juntas.

Y sobre todo esto, Rachel, quiero pedirte perdón por lo que dije el otro día."

Rachel miraba a Santana tratando de analizar todo lo que había escuchado. Tenía ganas de ir a decirle un par de cosas a esa tal Dani. Quería decir varias cosas más, sobre todo porque había escuchado bien cuando Santana dijo que seguía pensando en que era de ella.

"Y no les dije a mis padres que me vine a NY porque no quiero que sepan que se enteraron de que mi condición. A ellos les va a hacer mal saberlo." dijo Santana despacio. "Siempre intentaron que no se sepa, salvo lo absolutamente necesario."

Rachel siguió en silencio, durante unos minutos. Santana esperaba que ella empezara a hablar.

"Yo también tengo ese sueño" dijo Rachel haciendo que Santana mantuviera su respiración."Pero no podía seguir esperando. No te podía seguir esperando por mucho que quisiera. No sabía si algún día ibas a tomar la decisión de dejar finalmente a Brittany, si ibas a decidir que me amabas más que a ella. Por eso decidí seguir adelante, no podía siquiera tener la valentía de acercarme a ti o escribirte siquiera y pedirte que me elijas. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, porque realmente pienso que eso sería demasiado feo para alguien. ¿No crees?" dijo Rachel mirando su taza de café. "Así que decidí seguir adelante, San. Y aunque siempre tuviera el miedo, y creeme que hasta el día de hoy lo tengo, de acercarme a alguien por ser rechazada, pero no podía seguir viendo que tú tenías una relación y yo me acurrucaba en mis sentimientos de vergüenza."

"Lo entiendo" dijo Santana. No quería escuchar como comenzó esa relación, no quería saber que quizás había perdido a Rachel para siempre.

"Cassandra...es mi profesora, y eso lo viste hoy." continuó Rachel a pesar de que Santana esperaba que no lo hiciera. "No fue bueno el comienzo, además de que yo seguía pasando mucho tiempo del día pensando en ti, Cassandra parecía odiarme y yo no me sentía especial. Parecía que era la menos especial de todas las personas en esa universidad.

Me quedaba todos los días ensayando hasta 5 minutos antes de que cerraran la universidad. Volvía a veces con los pies lastimados de tanto bailar, sabía que ella estaba viendo cada uno de mis ensayos después de que le dijeron.

Hasta que un día entró directamente en el salón de baile, me dijo que dejara de exigirme tanto, que era tan perra conmigo porque sabía que tenía talento y me besó, ahí, empujándome en contra de los espejos.

Obviamente no esperaba que mi _condición_ apareciera en ese momento, y ella lo sintió. Solo tenía unas calzas, así que lo hubiera visto.

Escuchó mi desesperada explicación y me besó una vez más antes de dejarme ir al departamento.

Temía que al día siguiente todos se enterarían en NYADA, pero cuando no pasó, fui a ensayar como todos los días, y ella volvió a aparecer, y volvió a besarme.

No le importa mi condición. Debe ser por la diferencia de edad."

"¿Y te hace feliz?" preguntó Santana tratando de no mostrar que no se sentía feliz por el tema. Que no quería saber de la relación entre Rachel y esa mujer.

"Me hace en cierta forma feliz. No podemos salir a la calle, porque a ella la conocen y yo soy una futura estrella en ascenso. O eso dicen. Saben que es profesora. por lo tanto si descubren que estamos juntas, pueden despedirla."

"¿Me perdonas?" preguntó Santana despacio.

"Solo si tu me perdonas" dijo Rachel

"Por supuesto" dijo Santana sonriendo, arriesgándose a agarrar una de las manos de la diva.

* * *

><p>Un mes después, Cassandra estaba cada vez con más ganas de matar a Santana López, mientras Rachel parecía no darse cuenta de nada.<p>

Y Santana, se había olvidado completamente de la rápida relación que había tenido con su compañera de trabajo, que parecía haber seguido adelante. Y a la latina no parecía importarle.

Rachel mientras tanto, estaba intentando practicar todo lo posible para una audición porque iban a reponer Funny Girl.

Kurt había logrado mantener en silencio la relación profesora alumna de su mejor amiga a pesar de que había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró.

Y aunque Rachel creyera que su relación con Cassandra seguía bien, Santana podía notar en las cosas que contaba que no parecía estar tan bien.

Por lo tanto, el sábado que Rachel se marchó hacia el departamento de Cassandra diciéndole a la latina que estaba nerviosa, Santana decidió no abandonar en ningún momento el celular.

S&R

"¿Qué me quieres decir?" preguntó Rachel por tercera vez.

"Que me voy, Rachel. Me ofrecieron un muy buen trabajo en L. A. De inmediato." dijo Cassandra.

"Pero...no me dijiste nada." dijo Rachel.

"Lo siento, realmente fue sorpresivo y si quiero cobrar por mes en 5 cifras, me tengo que ir enseguida." dijo Cassandra ubicando a la diva encima de ella. Después de todo no se habían movido del sillón.

"¿Es más importante eso que lo nuestro?" preguntó Rachel haciendo caer las manos de Cassandra de su alrededor.

"Rachel..." dijo tratando de que la mirara, cuando lo logró, la diva clavó sus ojos tristes en ella. "No es más importante que lo nuestro, pero no te puedo dar todo lo que quiero darte. Porque seguiría siendo tu profesora."

"Pero si te vas...tampoco me lo podrás dar"

"Porque quiero que seas feliz, Rachel. Y sé que conmigo no lo eres. Sé que es una decisión que te afecta y mucho, pero tienes que entender que a mi edad y con mi pasado no es fácil que me ofrezcan un trabajo tan bueno."

"Pero..."

Cassandra no la dejó hablar, simplemente la besó.

"Sé que no es lo ideal, Rachel. Pero no te puedes quedar atada a mi" dijo la profesora separándose.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel. "Aunque me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes."

"Lo lamento. Pero si lo hacía, seguramente ibas a convencerme de que me quede"

"¿Podría haber hecho eso?"

"Seguramente con algunas lágrimas y algo más." dijo Cassandra sonriendo. "Podrías haberlo hecho."

"Tienes razón." dijo Rachel levantándose.

Cassandra la miró divertida, iba a extrañar a esta pequeña morena, seguro que si.

"¿En qué?" preguntó.

"En que es una oportunidad única. No tienes que dejarla pasar. Son 5 cifras por mes." dijo Rachel

"¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Creo que no." dijo Rachel bajando la mirada y la rubia se levantó, sabía bien que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel volvió ese lunes al loft, Santana ya sabía por Kurt que Cassandra July había dejado NYADA por un muy buen trabajo al otro lado del país.<p>

La diva entró cabizbaja, y caminó hasta la cama para acostarse y llorar.

Kurt no sabía bien que decirle, por lo tanto la latina caminó y se acostó adelante de la diva para abrazarla.

Y así Rachel lloró porque Cassandra se había ido, terminando su relación. Su segunda relación que solo había durado meses pero que había calado hondo.

Santana decidió que lo mejor era esperar que todo pasara, después de todo, Rachel parecía estar enamorada de Cassandra.

* * *

><p>A Santana le había llamado la atención lo mucho que le había costado a Rachel olvidar a Cassandra, casi un mes había pasado hasta que la diva volvió a ser la que era, olvidándose de esa relación.<p>

Sin embargo, cuando viajaban a Lima para el casamiento de Schuester, Santana se prometió hacer todo lo posible para finalmente estar con la diva.

Para siempre.

Durante la fiesta de un casamiento que no se realizó, Santana no sacó su mirada de encima de Rachel, e incluso se animó a sacarla a bailar.

Ninguna de las dos supo como terminaron en una de las habitaciones de hotel, ni como pasaron la noche envueltas entre las sábanas.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana agarrando entre sus manos las de la diva antes de abandonar la habitación de hotel. "No quiero que esto sea de una sola noche."

"Lo sé" dijo la diva mirando sus manos unidas.

"¿Entonces...quieres...quieres que volvamos a intentarlo?" preguntó Santana. "Sabes que yo tengo ganas de volver a intentarlo."

"Está bien, San." dijo Rachel sonriendo y dejando un beso en los labios de la latina. "Volvamos a intentarlo."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó la latina.

"Segura" dijo Rachel.

* * *

><p>El primer paso de su relación fue enfrentar a los padres de Santana y explicarles porque había dejado la universidad.<p>

Rachel sostuvo la mano de la latina todo el tiempo mientras les explicaba. No fue de su agrado, pero tampoco se enojaron demasiado. Decidieron intentar lograr que Santana entrara en NYU el próximo semestre y que mientras tanto, se dedicara a trabajar.

Santana no se sentía para nada cómoda trabajando en el restaurante, simplemente porque parecía que Dani había contado su condición a ciertas amigas lesbianas que buscaban a la latina para una noche de placer.

Rachel no quería decir nada sobre ese tema, pero Santana sabía que verla aparecer casi todos los días por el restaurante tenía algo que ver.

Cuando se sentaron a hablar del tema, simplemente porque Santana necesitaba saber si la diva iba a estar más tranquila con un nuevo trabajo.

Para finalizar, todo el camino hasta que hicieron una pequeña cena de compromiso no estaba en sus planes.

No estaba en los planes de nadie una pareja intersexual, no estaba en los planes de nadie que ellas dos se encontraran.

Pero de a poco, el futuro que ambas habían soñado, comenzó a ser palpado, a ser realizado para poder seguir soñando y crear un nuevo futuro.

Las dos podrían decir que su relación (Con Brittany una y con Cassandra la otra) había servido para aprender. Aunque vale decir que los padres de la diva no estuvieron muy contentos cuando se enteraron que en realidad Cassandra había sido profesora de su hija.

El miedo, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentían por la otra, comenzó el día que su médico personal les confirmó que una de las dos podía dejar embarazada a la otra. Había menos posibilidades, dijo, pero podía suceder. Y el miedo vino porque pensaban que sus hijos o hijas nacerían con su misma condición.

Y a pesar de que el médico no logró calmarlas hasta que la primer niña de la pareja nació, ellas lloraron cuando se dieron de que iban a ser madres, cuando vieron la primer ecografía escuchando el latido del corazón, cuando dio su primer patada y cuando comenzaron las contracciones. Lloraron hasta que tuvieron a su hija en brazos, sin sentir vergüenza alguna cuando el obstetra preguntó si Rachel era intersexual mientras esperaba que naciera.

Y sin lugar dudas, a pesar de las piedras en el camino, ambas fueron, finalmente, logrando hacer el futuro que siempre soñaron.

Juntas.

Para siempre.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que les haya gustado la continuación. Cuando terminé Complemento del Amor, sé que se quedaron esperando esto. _

_Venía. Pero no en ese momento._

_Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para escribir, sé que siempre digo eso y realmente ando medio conflictuada con R&S:IdS porque no encuentro donde guardé la idea para el capítulo que viene._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_**Erieyla76: **__fue una historia bastante especial, realmente me gustó escribirla. Imaginar todo, fue bastante bueno. Saludos! Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**AndruSol:**__ jajaja fueron interesantes los sexy times. Gracias por la review, Andru! muchas gracias por leerme! Besos!_

_**Elisee Faberry:**__ la de la idea merece la ovación. Muchas gracias por escribir una review y por ser fiel seguidora. Realmente, la persona que tuvo la idea se merece todos los aplausos. Muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**Flowersberry:**__ hay bastantes en la serie de aventuras! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz: **__tenía que poner esa parte con Puck, podría haber puesto a cualquier otro, pero para mi tenía que ser Puck. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Somebody:**__ muchas gracias por la review! Me alegro que te haya gustado. La idea de esa historia era muy buena.! Saludos!_

_Kitties, realmente espero que les haya gustado esto, como yo lo disfruté escribiendo._

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	124. El Destino en Este Mundo (Cont 50)

**Título: ****El Destino en Este Mundo**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Capítulo: ****1/1**

**Palabras: ****4,****146**

**Parejas: ****R****yan**** Berry/Santana López,**

**Summary: ****Continuación capítulo 50 de las Aventuras. Se prepararon para la cita. ¿Qué va a pasar desde ese momento en adelante? **

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación:****2****9/11****/2014**

**N/A: Es Rating M porque hay sexy times.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Destino en Este Mundo<strong>

Santana estaba nerviosa.

Después de meses de pelear con Rachel, finalmente estaba a punto de tener una cita con la diva. Se había vestido y se había sentado en la cama, mirando el espejo y recordando los eventos de ese día, conociendo todos los mundos en los que habían estado, repitiendo en su mente cada una de las distintas parejas. Cada una de las opciones que tenía para ser feliz.

"¿Vas a seguir mucho tiempo más así?" preguntó Brittany parada a su lado.

"No me asustes" dijo Santana mirándola así, asustada. "¿Hace cuánto que llegaste?"

"Hace como unos 15 minutos, y te veía soñar mirando tu imagen en el reflejo. Vine porque sabía que ibas a estar nerviosa por la cita con Rachel" dijo Brittany. "Me gusta como estás vestida y te queda poco tiempo, así que ve"

"¿Cómo que me queda poco tiempo? Establecí el celular para que suene unos 10 minutos antes de la hora. Lo que es el tiempo que me lleva ir hasta la casa de Rachel si hay mucho tráfico" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué pasó hoy? Se las llevaron y no las vimos por un rato largo, y después parecía que habían arreglado todo lo que había pasado" dijo Brittany

"Tuvimos cierta experiencia extraña creada por Schuester y Sue" dijo Santana. "Eso nos hizo notar que las dos nos estábamos comportando estúpidamente por el simple hecho de que no podíamos decir las cosas"

"¿Podíamos?" preguntó Brittany

"No podía" dijo Santana girando sus ojos. "Y aceptó ir a una cita conmigo, después de pedirle perdón."

"Entonces ve a la maldita cita y deja de preocuparte. Y trata de ser tu misma. Y olvídate de Finn." dijo Brittany. "Sobre todo de lo último, porque si lo tienes en la mente todo el tiempo, no vas a poder disfrutar tu tiempo con Rachel."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana asintiendo y dejando su habitación se dirigió hacia la casa de Rachel Berry.

S&R

"Santana..." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina. No había hablado prácticamente desde que se habían sentado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, lo siento. Estoy algo nerviosa" respondió levantando rápidamente la mirada.

"Puedes mirarme a los ojos, no...¿querías esto?"

"Quiero esos finales"

"Pero estamos aquí, estás sin hablar, y no sé si quieres esto de citas o no." dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor. El lugar era bastante lindo por lo menos.

De repente, la mano de Rachel que estaba sobre la mesa fue cubierta por la de latina que clavó sus ojos en los de la diva.

"Estoy nerviosa porque hace mucho que quiero ésto. Y quiero esos finales, te lo dije. Todos esos finales. Pero no sé bien como hacer esto. Porque nunca estuve en una cita con alguien que realmente me importara."

"Solo me gustaría que no estés tan nerviosa. Creo que hoy hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar."

Santana inspiró y exhaló y asintió.

"Espero que te guste el lugar que elegí." dijo después de unos minutos. Rachel sonrió y asintió.

"No pensé que me ibas a traer a un lugar donde hubiera gente" dijo la diva. "Además, es un lugar muy lindo. Mucho mejor que Breadstix."

"No creo que te hubiera gustado Breadstix, no hay menú vegano. En realidad, supuestamente hay una cantidad de platos vegetarianos, pero tienen carne. Así que nunca intentes comer uno de esos ahí."

Rachel sonrió y miró sus manos que seguían unidas sobre la mesa.

"¿Sabes que la voy a necesitar para comer?" preguntó señalando las manos.

"Si." dijo Santana levantando los hombros. "Mientras tanto, si no te molesta, me gustaría que siguieran estando juntas."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

S&R

Después de la cena, Santana decidió que lo mejor era pasear por el parque, hablando. Cosa que no podían hacer si iban a al cine.

"¿Crees que de alguna forma hubiéramos terminado así, por más que no hubiéramos viajado por otros mundos?" preguntó Santana.

"Si hubiéramos seguido peleando, hubiéramos tomado caminos distintos, pero creo que en algún momento nos hubiéramos vuelto a encontrar." dijo Rachel

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Santana.

"Si. Aunque creo que en algún momento, alguna de las dos iba a explotar." dijo Rachel.

"Podría haber sido una sexy explosión" dijo Santana poniéndose rápidamente colorada.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿Crees que era lindo verte responderme? Me volvías loca. Lo único que quería era besarte al frente de todos."

"Hubiera sido interesante. Podríamos haber visto la reacción de todos." dijo Rachel.

"Me hubiera encantado" dijo Santana deteniéndose al frente de Rachel, debajo de un farol.

"¿Qué cosa? No creo que hubieran reaccionado bien" dijo la diva mirándola con una sonrisa.

"Besarte" dijo Santana

Rachel no respondió nada, simplemente se acercó más a la latina y levantó un poco sus pies para quedar a su altura.

Santana había comenzado a temblar interiormente, porque no se esperaba que ese momento fuera tan real. Había soñado demasiado tiempo con besar a la diva, y ahora estaba a punto de suceder.

"Santana, deja de pensar, por favor" dijo Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de la latina y esperando.

Santana volvió a concentrarse en la mujer que tenía en frente, y comenzó a acercar su rostro. Lamía sus labios, con deseo, pero sin dejar de quitar la vista de los ojos de Rachel.

Igualmente, en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron, ninguna de las dos pudo mantenerse en control.

Santana decidió llevar sus manos a la cintura de la diva, mientras pedía entrar en su boca con su lengua.

Rachel hizo más fuerza con las manos en la nuca de la latina para que sus labios no se separen, mientras los abría para dejar pasar a la lengua de la latina.

Los cuerpos estaban quietos pero parecía que sus labios y sus rostros no querían quedarse quietos.

El momento era perfecto para las dos. A la noche, bajo el cielo estrellado, debajo de la luz de un farol, y finalmente sus labios unidos.

"¿Mejor que los sueños?" preguntó Rachel en un suspiro agitado, cuando se separaron del beso por falta de aire y todavía con los ojos cerrados.

"Mucho mejor" dijo Santana también con los ojos cerrados. "¿Quieres ser mi novia? Porque no creo que pueda aguantar besarte constantemente sin que seas mi novia."

"Solo quieres una excusa para poder quejarte por si alguien se me acerca" dijo Rachel jugando con los cabellos de la nuca de la latina.

"Eso no me responde nada" dijo Santana abriendo finalmente sus ojos.

"Si, me encantaría ser tu novia." dijo la diva.

"¿Entiendes en lo que te estás metiendo?" preguntó la latina sintiendo miedo de nuevo. Ella no le podía dar a la diva lo que estaba acostumbrada a oír que necesitaba.

"¿Por qué lo dices?¿Por qué no vas a salir del clóset? Creo que hoy dije que no te iba a pedir eso, San. Y no te lo voy a pedir."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Además, desde ahora esto es un proceso que vamos a pasar juntas" dijo Rachel.

"Gracias."

"De nada"

"¿Seguimos? Tus padres me pusieron una hora para llevarte a casa y nos queda media hora más para seguir caminando."

"¿Solo quieres caminar?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"En realidad, quiero caminar hacia mi auto, sentarnos en el asiento trasero y seguir con estos besos hasta que tenga 5 minutos antes de la hora de llegada." dijo Santana

"¿Sabías que si vamos ahora y estacionas al frente de mi casa, mis padres no se enojaran si entro más tarde?"

"Esa es una idea que me gusta." dijo Santana antes de volver a besar a la diva.

* * *

><p>"Hoy tengo que decir algo, porque no sé como Sue lo logró, pero deberían todos uds. agradecerles ya que pudimos pasar un ensayo sin que dos de nuestros miembros se comiencen a pelear" dijo Schuester al día siguiente al finalizar con la clase del coro.<p>

"Bien" gritaron algunos, mientras las dos morenas se miraban de reojo y trataban de no sonreír para que no se dieran cuenta lo que había pasado entre ellas.

"Bueno pueden retirarse" dijo Schuester dejando el aula rápidamente.

"Berry, necesitamos hablar" dijo la latina seriamente y algunos dijeron "uhhhhh" y se sentaron a observar. "A solas idiotas"

"No me pierdo esto por nada del mundo" dijo Kurt emocionado.

Santana giró sus ojos y miró a la diva quien asintió haciendo una seña hacia la puerta.

"No vale la pena discutir con estos presentes" dijo Santana agarrando sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta.

"¡Oh, vamos Santana. No te importa discutir con nosotros presentes. Nunca te importó!" dijo Mercedes casi en una súplica.

"Tenemos órdenes de dejar nuestros problemas en privado" dijo Rachel interviniendo antes de salir detrás de Santana.

"Nos quitan toda la diversión" dijo Kurt siguiendo a las morenas.

S&R

"**¿Crees que podríamos vernos?" S**

"_**Estoy en casa. Si quieres venir" R**_

"**Genial, estoy afuera" S**

"¿Afuera?" preguntó Rachel abriendo la puerta.

"No sabía a que hora terminabas todas tus actividades extracurriculares." dijo Santana entrando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta para atacar los labios de la diva.

"Ejem" dijo una voz de hombre, detrás de Rachel, mientras las dos estaban fundidas en el beso.

Santana se separó inmediatamente de su novia y vio a un hombre afroamericano mirándolas con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Esas cosas deberían hacerlas en privado y después de que nos presentaras" dijo el hombre.

"Lo siento. Papi, ésta es Santana López." dijo Rachel. "San, éste es mi papi, Leroy"

"Buenas tardes señor" dijo la latina estirando una de sus manos.

"Demasiado buena para haberte encontrado besando a Rachel en la puerta." dijo Leroy estrechando su mano. "Vayan a tu cuarto, Rachel. Siempre y cuando se quede a cenar."

"Si papi" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de la latina y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

"¿Papi?" preguntó Santana cuando entraron en el cuarto. "Es enorme. No me quiero imaginar lo que es...bueno...ahora lo sé" agregó mirando alrededor del cuarto de la diva y encontrando una foto en que se veía a la familia de tres en cuerpo entero.

"No me dejaste ni decir que él estaba." dijo Rachel riendo.

"Es que claramente olvidé por un momento que tenías dos padres." dijo Santana sentándose en la cama. "¿Crees que Sue puede haber arreglado esa extraña máquina y así poder viajar a esos mundos a ver como es mi relación con ellos?"

"Santana...no creo que tengamos que volver a viajar a esos mundos." dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si volvemos a viajar, me ilusiono demasiado y quiero tener eso ya."

"Tenemos hijos lindos en otros mundos."

"Si, pero aunque me ilusione demasiado no quiero adelantarme tanto."

"Tenemos que ir paso a paso si queremos que esto funcione" dijo Santana asintiendo.

Rachel caminó hasta sentarse a su lado agarrando una de sus manos.

"¿Qué tenías que decirme hoy después del coro?" preguntó la diva mirando el rostro de Santana.

"Oh...esta noche hay un festival de cine de los 50 y 60. Es un autocine y quería preguntarte que ya que es viernes si quieres que vayamos."

"Me encantaría." dijo Rachel besando rápidamente a Santana y saliendo del cuarto.

"No entiendo que acaba de pasar" dijo Santana quedándose en la cama confundida.

S&R

Lo que había pasado era Rachel corriendo a pedirle permiso a sus padres. No iba a ser necesario, lo sabía, pero Santana no era Finn y quería que no existieran problemas como existieron durante el tiempo en que el joven frecuentaba esa casa.

Quería que Santana les cayera bien a sus padres, no quería que ella dejara de frecuentar esa casa.

Cuando volvía hacia el cuarto, encontró a la latina mirando las fotos en las escaleras.

"No sabía a donde habías ido" dijo Santana cuando ella apareció a su lado.

"Fui a pedirles permiso a mis padres." dijo Rachel "Además de decirle a donde íbamos."

"¿Por qué eso?"

"Porque quiero que le caigas bien." dijo la diva sonriendo.

"¿Y qué tiene que ver? Tu padre me conoció después de haber metido mi lengua hasta tu garganta." dijo Santana.

"Vayamos a ese lugar, preparemos todo para ver todas las películas, y si quieres te cuento" dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana.

S&R

"Esta camioneta es de mi padre. Me encanta. Lo mejor de todo es que podemos estacionar de culata a la pantalla y nos tiramos en la parte de atrás." dijo Santana mientras conducían hacia el pueblo donde se realizaría el festival.

"Cuando pusimos las compras me di cuenta que habías preparado todo" dijo Rachel

"Es más cómodo que ver películas sentadas. Nada más."

"Santana...¿crees que vamos muy rápido?" preguntó Rachel de repente.

"¿Lo dices porqué hasta ayer a la mañana estábamos discutiendo y después de ver esos mundos tuvimos una cita y pareciera que no hubiera sucedido nada antes de eso?" preguntó Santana mirándola de reojo.

"Si, por eso"

"No lo creo. Pienso que en todo caso yo estoy tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido mientras discutíamos" dijo la latina.

"¿En serio piensas eso?"

"En serio. No lo pienso. Lo creo." dijo Santana entrando en el autocine.

Rachel sonrió sin decir nada más y esperaba que se detuvieran.

S&R

Santana descendió de la camioneta y comenzó a preparar la caja de la misma.

Rachel pudo ver como la latina acomodaba mantas y almohadones antes de estirar una mano para ayudarla a subir.

"Tenemos ubicación privilegiada y comodidad" dijo la latina sonriendo. "Esto no va a empezar hasta que caiga el sol así que...¿qué quieres hacer?" agregó mientras se sentaba sobre las mantas, llevando a la diva con ella.

Rachel no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente acercó sus labios a los de la latina, para responder su pregunta.

Santana no dudó en responder el beso, y pensaba que ella también quería pasar el tiempo junto a la diva, besándose.

Poco a poco las dos fueron inclinándose hasta quedarse acostadas sobre las mantas, con medio cuerpo de la latina sobre el de la diva.

"Este es un cambio bastante interesante." dijo Noah Puckerman en el momento en que Santana estaba besando el cuello de la diva.

"¡Noah!" dijo la diva mirándolo desde su lugar debajo de Santana, quien ésta vez no se alejó.

"Era raro no verlas discutir hoy, pero tengo que decir que fueron muchos sueños en que una de sus discusiones terminaran de esta forma. Aunque con mucha menos ropa." dijo el joven.

Rachel sonrió mientras Santana se reía encima de ella, con el rostro oculto en el cuello de la diva.

"Santana, no voy a estar contando esto en la escuela. Porque la verdad, me gusta que ésta fantasía sea simplemente real y solo para mi." dijo Noah. "Lo que si, por suerte yo solo conozco la camioneta de tu padre, porque Kurt y Mercedes están tres filas hacia atrás, en un Volvo gris. Y Quinn vino con Finn y están en un auto nuevo, supongo que de ella, un citroen c3 rojo cereza, aunque no lo creas."

"Gracias Noah" dijo Rachel

"De nada. Por suerte las vi cuando se estaban acostando, lo cual insisto, deberían tener mucha menos ropa" dijo Noah saludando y alejándose.

"No te alejaste como cuando apareció mi padre" dijo Rachel levantando con sus dos manos el rostro de Santana.

"Es que Puck ya se había dado cuenta de que no solo eran simples discusiones. Ese chico me conoce mejor que nadie." dijo Santana mirando los ojos de la diva antes de acostarse a su lado. "Ahora que mencionas a tu padre...¿por qué quieres que les caiga bien?" preguntó Santana.

"Involucra a Finn la historia..." dijo Rachel precavida.

"De acuerdo. Estoy dispuesta a escucharla" dijo Santana asintiendo.

"Finn ni siquiera se presentó a mis padres, cayó un día a buscarme, se sentó con ellos a ver un partido de football, los trataba sin respeto y ni les decía que me iba a llevar a algún lado. Incluso un par de veces entró sin siquiera golpear. Mis padres no lo quieren ni ver en figuritas, y a veces escuchan su nombre y empiezan a gritar como tú lo hacías. Y no quiero que eso pase contigo, aunque ya le caíste bien cuando estrechaste su mano." dijo la diva.

"¿En serio crees que le caí bien tan rápido?" preguntó Santana atrayendo a la diva hacia sí misma.

"Por supuesto. Ellos solo quieren gente que sepa respetar a mi lado." dijo Rachel

"Y eso que me vio besándote como primera cosa" dijo la latina.

"Pero fuiste respetuosa con él" dijo la diva.

"Eso espero" dijo Santana.

S&R

"Dice Noah que no se fueron todavía." dijo Rachel mirando su celular. Las 3 películas ya habían terminado y ellas no podían moverse porque Finn y Quinn no se habían movido de su lugar.

"¿Crees que Quinn sabe que en algún otro mundo en estos momentos está haciendo el amor con Brittany?" preguntó Santana jugando con las manos de la diva.

"¿Tú sabías qué en algún otro mundo estabas haciendo el amor conmigo.?" preguntó Rachel.

"No. Pero puedo asegurarte que mi imaginación es muy poderosa. Así que quizás lo sabía." dijo Santana viendo como la diva salía de su abrazo.

La sorpresa fue inmediata, ya que Rachel se movió para quedar encima de la latina.

"Nos pueden ver" dijo Santana mirando los ojos de la diva, sin pensar en que tenía todo el cuerpo de ella encima, sin pensar en que sus pechos se estaban tocando.

"No creo. La caja de esta camioneta es alta. No somos tan obvias, además." dijo Rachel.

"¿Crees que podré llevarte de vuelta a tu casa esta noche? Digamos, esos dos, pueden tardar horas." dijo Santana animándose a poner sus manos en la espalda de la diva, presionando más hacia su cuerpo.

"Estoy segura de que sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, Finn no va a durar mucho" dijo Rachel haciendo a Santana reír. Casi se ríe a carcajadas, pero la diva tuvo que contener el sonido con su boca.

Esperaron veinte minutos más, tiempo en el que Rachel llamó a sus padres, porque se les estaba acabando el tiempo de gracia permitido por su padre, antes de retirarse.

Noah les había enviado un mensaje diciéndole que ya podían marcharse.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que debían esconderse, se les hacía fácil a las dos encontrar un lugar para verse. Ya sea la casa de la diva, o algún lugar dentro de la escuela, o algún lugar fuera de Lima.<p>

Santana temía constantemente por el día en que Rachel le dijera que no podía seguir así, pero la diva ni siquiera planteaba el tema de salir del clóset.

Aunque parecía que era solo una de las dos la que realmente comenzaba a perder los estribos por no poder estar públicamente demostrando todo lo que sentía por la diva.

Así que una tarde, mientras Rachel asistía a clases de canto, Santana se acercó por la casa de los Berry a hablar con Leroy y Hiram.

Ellos escucharon atentos y varias veces preguntaron si Rachel estaba presionando a la latina para salir del clóset.

Sin embargo, la presión de Santana era interna, y eso es de lo que hablaron los dos padres de la diva cuando la joven subió con Rachel al cuarto de su hija.

* * *

><p>Acercándose finalmente las vacaciones de verano, Santana parecía estar a punto de explotar por alguna razón que Rachel no entendía.<p>

Pensó que en realidad era por la falta de sexo, ya que la diva no se sentía lista todavía para dar ese paso, pero era increíble como Santana ni siquiera hacía intentos de pasar los límites. Si a veces se pasaban, en el calor del momento, quedaban desmarcados como límites, y seguían adelante.

Pero la latina, parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo ser que era antes de que finalmente arreglaran sus problemas, y Rachel no sabía que hacer. Por lo menos, Santana no era agresiva ni buscaba pelear con la diva. Pero continuamente parecía estar a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que la mirara bien.

Hasta que ya la última semana de clases, después de un fin de semana en el que Santana no había podido encontrar tiempo para visitarla (sus palabras, no las de la diva).

Santana la saludó tímidamente desde el otro lado del pasillo y Rachel saludó tratando de contener una enorme sonrisa de su estilo.

El problema fue que no pudieron encontrar tiempo para verse durante toda la mañana, y Santana no dejaba de mirar a la diva. Constantemente.

Tan notorio fue el acoso visual de Santana que un par de alumnos se acercaron "preocupados por la seguridad de Rachel Berry" a hablar con Schuester.

Rachel justo estaba caminando en dirección a Santana y a Puckerman que estaban hablando en una esquina del pasillo cuando vio que Schuester se acercaba a ellos.

"Santana..." escuchó Rachel decir al profesor. "Me han venido a decir que estás acosando a Rachel." Esto último hizo que la diva se detuviera y escuchara.

"Berry, López, a mi oficina, ahora" dijo Sue apareciendo por otro lado mirando a las dos morenas.

"¿Qué sucede Sue?" preguntó Schuester

"El pequeño truco de unión entre estas dos, está fallando. Ese que hicimos meses atrás. Así que voy a intentar lo que te dije esa vez." dijo Sue mirando al director del coro.

"Está bien" dijo Schuester mirando una vez más a Rachel y a Santana y alejándose.

"¿En serio tenemos que ir?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Si" dijo Sue pasando entre las dos y marcando el camino.

S&R

"Bien. No sé que pasa con uds. pero si tengo que recurrir a las esposas de nuevo. Pensé que lo habían solucionado, pero Santana hoy estás mirando a Rachel como si quisieras comerla. Y esa mirada de caníbal hacen que todos tiemblen." dijo Sue

"En realidad..." comenzó a decir Santana.

"No me importa." dijo Sue abriendo un cajón de donde sacó una llave.

"Pero tengo una explicación" dijo la latina.

"Sigue sin importarme" dijo Sue caminando hacia un pequeño cuadro, al que movió para dejar al descubierto una caja fuerte, la cual abrió con la primer llave, y sacó otra volviendo al escritorio.

Corrió su computadora para dejar a la luz una nueva cerradura, y metió la llave que sacó de la caja fuerte.

Cuando una placa de madera descendió y se movió, las dos pudieron ver un hueco.

"Sue, Santana y yo..." comenzó a decir Rachel para cerrar la boca cuando vio lo que Sue sacó de su escritorio.

"Les doy una oportunidad. Pueden seguir paseando por distintos mundos, en los que en todos van a ver lo mismo que ya vieron o pueden decidir en este si van a continuar el camino que se ve que el destino les tiene preparado o si van a evitarlo" dijo Sue poniéndose de pie. "Tienen 10 minutos"

S&R

Rachel miró a Santana y a la tostadora máquina de viaje entre mundos paralelos.

"Este fin de semana..." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva que tenía mucho más cerca "le dije a mis padres que soy lesbiana. Y les dije de nosotras. Fue estresante pero a la vez liberador. No me rechazaron como pensé que lo harían. Distinto fue mi abuela, pero ya tenía el apoyo de mis padres."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel girando para mirar a su novia.

"Porque no quería tenerte más en secreto. Me estaba carcomiendo la idea de que te iba a poder perder por el solo hecho de que no podemos estar juntas en público."

"Yo nunca te pedí eso, San."

"Lo sé. Y creo que eso lo hizo más complicado. Porque no podía enojarme contigo. Tú estabas haciendo todo lo posible para poder apoyarme en el camino a pesar de que eras un secreto."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel.

"Entonces, mis padres quieren conocerte." dijo Santana

Rachel sonrió y besó despacio a la latina.

Quizás se perdieron en el tiempo, pero cuando Sue abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta de que decisión habían tomado.

"Sabia decisión" dijo interrumpiendo el beso. "¿Qué ha pasado que hoy la mirabas con ganas de comerla?" agregó sentándose de nuevo al frente de ellas.

"Mi familia ya sabe que soy lesbiana" dijo Santana

"¿No lo sabían todavía?" preguntó Sue sorprendida. "Bueno, estamos en la última semana de clases, así que si sales del clóset en esta escuela, ahora, vas a tener mi protección. Después todos tienen 3 meses para olvidarse antes de que el próximo escándalo surja."

Las dos morenas asintieron y dejaron la oficina de Sue.

* * *

><p>Santana esperó dos días antes de acercarse a la diva en el medio del pasillo más concurrido de la escuela, para besarla al frente de todos y establecer que estaban juntas.<p>

Fue demasiado corto pero bastante efectivo, ya que el rumor corrió rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Ese verano, mientras nadaban juntas en la pileta, las dos pensaban en una sola cosa.<p>

Quizás en este mundo, pudieran encontrar el mismo destino que pudieron ver en otros.

El mismo destino que parecía solo estar reservado a Rachel y a Santana, aunque con distintas historias.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Volví con las aventuras. La había comenzado a escribir hace un par de semanas atrás, después de una review que me hizo darme cuenta que no tenía continuación este capítulo en especial._

_Pero después me distraje._

_Espero que les guste._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Erieyla76: **es la única persona con la que se me ocurrió unirla. Realmente. Además la historia tenía que tener todo, creo yo. ¿No? Me alegro que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz: **jajaja si, Puck es un buscón, pero bueno. Lo necesitaba. Si, por lo menos terminaron juntas. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** Puede ser eso que decis, del amor, pero quizás yo no haya podido traducir bien con mis palabras que Santana estaba profundamente enamorada de Rachel. Desde mi punto de vista, dio por sentado que volverían a encontrarse y volverían a estar juntas. No importara el tiempo que pasara entre ellas o lo que pasara con otras personas. Creo, también, que Santana parecía disfrutar mucho de ser atractiva sexualmente para otras personas que no fueran Rachel. Y creo que tampoco lo pude escribir a ese sentimiento. Digamos, las dos tienen una condición que las hace diferentes a las demás. Ella cree que Rachel no está con nadie, y que la está esperando, y en esa creencia, por mucho que la ame, sabe que en el fondo la tiene a su lado. Sin embargo, esa diferencia con el resto de las personas, esa adolescencia y esas cosas que pasan, las hacen cometer errores. Bueno, así lo veo yo, y sé que no lo pude plasmar. _

_En cuanto a Error, aprovecho este espacio para agradecerte la review. Si, el proceso de creación fue demasiado duro. A pesar de que la historia me gustaba. Pero me costó mucho tiempo escribirla porque era muy difícil. ¿Cómo transportas esas cosas en una historia, sin caer en el drama extremo o en la felicidad para volver al drama? Eso me dije. Por eso cuando la historia termina, termina. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, Andru! Besos!_

_**Hazefields: **muchas gracias por la review. Espero que te haya gustado ver lo que sucedió después del capítulo 50. Saludos!_

_**Somebody:** estoy haciendo todo lo posible para poder escribir las aventuras. Muchas gracias por ser mi fan número 1. espero que ésta te haya gustado. Saludos! Y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**RiverLópez: **Sé que la review es del capítulo 20, pero aprovecho este lugar para responderte. Me gusta la idea, espero poder escribirla pronto. Saludos y muchas gracias por la review!_

_Kitties, estoy muy cansada, pero hago todo lo posible. _

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	125. Celos y Algo Más

****Título:****** El Destino en Este Mundo**

****Autora:******Celos y algo más**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:****** 4,****209**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:****** Todo empieza como una amistad. Debería haberse dado cuenta que no era normal su reacción. ¿Cómo terminaría cuando todo fuera más que amistad y sus celos serían mayores?**

****Rating:****** M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ******03****/1****2****/2014**

****N/A:****** Es Rating M porque hay sexy times.**

* * *

><p><strong>Celos y algo más<strong>

Rachel Berry era algo extraño para Santana López.

No extraño en el mal sentido de la palabra, si es que tenía un mal sentido esa palabra.

Extraño en el sentido en que no se esperaba nunca estar en la situación en la que estaban ahora.

Pero, ¿cómo había comenzado?

Santana y Rachel se habían acercado durante el escándalo del embarazo de Quinn y la esa vez que la diva había creído en Santana.

No era muy seguido que alguien creyera en la latina, y por esa misma razón, se prometió a si misma hacerse amiga de la diva.

Y como amigas, eran algo completamente innovador y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Santana protegiendo a Rachel en los pasillos de McKinley, una vez iniciado un nuevo año en esa secundaria, era algo que ninguno podía haber previsto. Sobre todo porque a pesar de que Sue sacó a Santana de la capitanía de las Cheerios, todos temblaban ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Y Rachel controlando cada paso de la latina, era algo que todos también asustaba. Rachel era capaz de actuar, y lo hacía tan bien, que Santana perdía muchas veces los estribos.

La primer muestra de lo que podía llegar a pasar cuando Rachel Berry explotaba, sin muchos saber bien el porqué, fue cuando Finn Hudson, cansado del rechazo de la diva hacia él (no había podido conquistarla ni cuando le dijo que la amaba en las seccionales del año anterior, ni mucho después, mientras hacía todo lo posible para llamar su atención. Era como que la diva había perdido todo tipo de atracción hacia él) anunció en el coro que su virginidad había sido perdida una noche con Santana López.

Rachel se levantó de su silla, lo golpeó en el estómago con su bolso, y salió llorando del salón del coro. Detrás de ella, caminaba Santana mirando el piso, tratando de entender la reacción de su amiga.

No hablaron hasta estar a salvo en la casa de la diva, y eso fue una media hora después, y Santana ya se sentía albina porque había palidecido demasiado a causa del silencio de la diva.

"¿Es verdad?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en su cama, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, mirando a Santana.

"Quería ser capitana. Lo siento" dijo Santana quedándose de pie, con la mirada clavada en el piso y sus manos unidas.

"¿Te trató bien?" preguntó la diva sorprendiendo a Santana. No sabía mucho de lo que le pasaba a la diva con Finn. Era un acuerdo bastante silencioso el no hablar de él.

"No entiendo" dijo Santana

"La pregunta es simple, San. ¿Te trató bien o no?¿Fue una buena noche, te hizo sentir especial?" respondió la diva.

Santana se relajó, quizás porque en el fondo todavía tenía miedo de que Rachel sintiera cosas por Finn y ella no se sentía bien con ese pensamiento siempre en su cabeza. Incluso lo solían hablar con Quinn y Brittany, y las dos rubias se habían dado cuenta de los crecientes sentimientos de la latina por la diva. Ya no podía negarlo, pero quería por lo menos entender si era o no cierto que Rachel podía llegar a sentir lo mismo por ella.

Caminó entonces hasta sentarse al lado de la diva y agarró su mano logrando descruzar sus brazos.

"Es Finn." dijo Santana como dando una explicación. "No fue muy agradable."

"¿Es por eso que desde el año pasado no te acuestas ni con Noah?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Si. No fue una gran experiencia y realmente...acostarme con gente para ganar un puesto...caí demasiado bajo." dijo Santana. "Así que entré en un momento de pensamiento profundo, además de que me había hecho amiga de esta diva que busca encontrar la profunda solución a todos los problemas"

"Bueno, debe ser una persona fascinante" dijo Rachel.

"Lo es." dijo la latina chocando sus hombros. "Lo siento. Sé que te lo tendría que haber dicho"

"Está bien. Aunque tendría que hacerle algo a Finn por la forma en que te trató" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"Todo tuyo. Me gusta cuando me defiendes" dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Finn la había pasado muy mal unos días después de que Rachel se enterara. No solo tuvo el efecto contrario a lo que él quería, sino que recibió una gran cantidad de laxantes durante una semana. No podía ni siquiera comer cosas que trajera desde su casa, porque la persona culpable de poner este laxante, se las arreglaba para ponerlo en esa comida también.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana consiguió convencer a la diva de que asistiera a alguna fiesta no se imaginó que finalmente iba a conseguir lo que quería.<p>

Tampoco de la forma en que lo consiguió, y simplemente porque estaba demasiado borracha como para entender algo. Hasta dos días después de la fiesta.

Durante la fiesta, Santana había tomado más de la cuenta, y había aceptado bailar sensualmente con Puckerman.

Hasta que Rachel la alejó de él, y se puso a bailar con ella.

Desde ese momento, los recuerdos de Santana se volvían medio difusos, pero podía recordar el sabor de la boca de la diva sobre la suya.

No se sorprendió cuando despertó con ella, solían quedarse a dormir en la casa de la otra bastante seguido.

Tampoco se sorprendió cuando Rachel comenzó con una nueva timidez, ya que antes de esa noche, podía desnudarse al frente de Santana. Eso fue en realidad lo que le dijo que no había soñado con lo que había pasado. Si se había sorprendido porque nada se dijo ese día, ni gran parte del día siguiente.

Fue cuando Santana volvía de una extenuante práctica de las Cheerios, que comenzó a tener flashes de lo que verdaderamente había pasado en la fiesta.

Se bañó con agua caliente, y se vistió con la ropa más ajustada que tenía antes de correr hacia la casa de los Berry.

Sus padres, parecían ya sospechar que Santana prefería la compañía femenina a la masculina, y estaban completamente de acuerdo con que sea Rachel Berry. No iban a generar ningún tipo de problema o discusión por eso, y la joven latina lo sabía.

Entró en la casa de los Berry como si fuera la suya propia, saludando a los padres de la diva al pasar y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras para la habitación de su amiga.

"¡Santana!" dijo la diva sonriente y poniéndose de pie cuando la vio entrar.

La latina no respondió y agarró entre sus manos el rostro de Rachel y la besó, apurándose para meter su lengua dentro de la otra boca, acercando sus cuerpos pero dejarle notar que estaba desesperada.

Se separaron por falta de aire y Santana se alejó un paso de la diva.

"¿Tienes el trabajo práctico de Literatura?" preguntó acercándose al escritorio de Rachel para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la diva caminando para agarrar la mano de Santana y hacerla girar. "¿No vamos a hablar de eso?"

"Es lo que hiciste después de besarme el otro día en la fiesta. No hablaste del tema" dijo Santana tranquila. Aunque realmente quería hablar del tema con la diva.

"Por qué pensé que no querías hablar del tema. Como despertaste y no dijiste nada" dijo la diva.

"Tenía medio borrosa la noche, pero sabía que algo había pasado" dijo Santana acercándose a la diva. "No quiero que sea algo que ocurre de vez en cuando Rachel. Quiero que estemos juntas."

"¿Juntas?" preguntó la diva dando un paso hacia la latina.

"Si. No estoy lista para salir del clóset, aunque creo que mis padres ya están bastante seguros de que entre nosotras pasa algo, desde mucho antes de que empiece a pasar. Igualmente, tampoco quiero esconderme. Si nos descubren, bueno."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio, Berry" dijo Santana sonriendo y agarrando la cintura de Rachel para empezar a empujarla hacia la cama, y caer las dos juntas en la misma, besándose.

* * *

><p>Ese fue el comienzo de una hermosa relación, diría Santana, si no fueran las dos celosas. Aunque los celos de Rachel no empezaron a aparecer hasta que comenzó a acercarse el baile de promoción.<p>

Fue cuando estalló la historia del pasado de Quinn, que Santana y Brittany se encerraron con la rubia para hablar del tema y calmarla, que la puerta del armario del conserje se abrió despacio, dejando entrar a una Rachel Berry completamente colorada y con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Esta no es una conversación en la que deberías entrometerte, Berry. Estoy segura de que algo tienes que ver con esos posters." dijo Quinn mirando a la diva con ganas de asesinarla.

"No me gusta que entren en un lugar tan oscuro, como si estuvieran a punto de hacer un _menage a trois." _dijo la diva parándose adelante de Santana y mirando a la rubia.

"Santana, controla a tu maldita novia, que no estoy de humor para soportar una escena de celos" dijo Quinn mirando a la latina.

"No es una escena de celos" dijo Santana mirando a su novia.

"Es claramente una escena de celos. Se puso adelante tuyo como forma de proteger su propiedad." dijo Quinn

"Santana no es mi propiedad, pero tendría que marcarla, Quinnie. Por la forma en que la miras, estoy segura de que quieres que pase algo entre uds. dos." dijo la diva.

"No quiero..." dijo Quinn mirando a Santana que parecía sorprendida tratando de entender que estaba pasando con su novia. "¿En serio vas a hacer escenas de celos cada vez que nosotras tres estemos hablando? Rachel, sabemos que está contigo. ¿Por qué no hiciste estas cosas cuando estabas con Finn?"

"Porque obviamente Finn no valía la pena. Santana en cambio si." dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia adelante y poniendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha en el pecho de la rubia. "Así qué, quiero advertirte, que le vayas enviando un mensaje a tu parte lésbica inconsciente de que Santana López está fuera de sus deseos. ¿Me entiendes, Quinnie?"

"No me vuelvas a decir Quinnie, Berry, porque juro que todo lo que hice antes no va a ser nada comparado con lo que te puedo llegar a hacer ahora" dijo Quinn mirando desafiante a la diva.

"No te tengo miedo, Quinnie" dijo la diva poniéndose en puntas de pie para que sus ojos queden a la altura de los de la rubia.

"Bueno, bueno, ya que estamos todas aquí adentro, tendríamos que felicitar a Rachel y a San por su noviazgo, Quinn" dijo Brittany metiéndose entre medio de las dos, mientras la latina agarraba la cintura de la diva y la tiraba hacia ella.

"Me las vas a pagar, Berry" dijo Quinn dejando rápidamente el armario.

Brittany la siguió inmediatamente dejando a las morenas solas, mientras Santana apoyaba todo su cuerpo en el de su novia.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" preguntó Santana

"No quiero que te encierres en espacios reducidos con ellas dos. Quinn te tiene ganas" dijo Rachel tratando de moverse entre sus brazos.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana tratando de no sonreír.

"En serio" dijo la diva, seguía enojada y Santana podía notarlo.

Rachel giró entonces rápidamente en sus brazos, empujando a Santana contra la pared, antes de unir sus labios en un beso brusco y ansioso. Mordió el labio inferior de la latina, hasta que ésta sintió el sabor de la sangre y la diva se alejó.

"Mía" dijo Rachel antes de dejar el armario del conserje en alguna dirección.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" se preguntó Santana mientras se tocaba el labio inferior.

* * *

><p>Desde entonces, se convirtió en algo regular ver a Rachel entrar en los lugares en donde Santana entraba con alguien. Brittany era la mayor observadora de los besos celosos de la diva hacia la latina, quien parecía buscar una manera de hacerle entender a su novia que no iba a dejarla, pero con muy poco esfuerzo.<p>

"Deberías intentar con más énfasis en detener esas escenas de celos, Santana." dijo Quinn. Estaban almorzando a la vista de todos en la cafetería y Rachel todavía no había llegado.

"Sanny sabe que cuando pasen a lo sexual, seguramente va a ser tan explosivo como son los besos" dijo Brittany. "Estoy segura de que cada vez que esas escenas pasan, Sanny tiene orgasmos con solo los besos."

"Me gustaría saber que es un orgasmo" dijo Quinn

"Pues ve y pídele a tu novio que te de uno, ¿o demora tan poco en conseguir el suyo que por eso estás con él?" preguntó Rachel desde atrás de la rubia.

"Fue solo una opinión, Berry" dijo Quinn mirando a Santana. Rachel no era la misma cuando estaba celosa, y a ella ya comenzaba a darle miedo. Sobre todo porque después de cada vez que sentía celos de la presencia de Quinn cerca de la de su novia, la rubia veía a la diva durante días en cada lugar al que iba.

"Guárdate las opiniones para cuando mi novia no esté presente" dijo Rachel caminando para sentarse al lado de Santana.

"No entiendo como pueden mantener esta relación en secreto" dijo Quinn.

"Se mantiene" dijo Santana levantando los hombros.

* * *

><p>Para el momento en que viajaron a NY a las Nacionales, Rachel se había convertido en una experta en celos y en esquivar a Finn Hudson.<p>

Sobre todo después de un escándalo que el quarterback había organizado en medio del baile de promoción. Escándalo que Rachel se perdió porque estaba encerrada en uno de los baños besando a Santana, y que todos quisieron contarle después pero que no escuchó.

Santana no podía entender como Quinn seguía echándole la culpa de la locura de Finn a su novia, y a pesar de que había intentado hablar con la rubia, ésta seguía pensando que Rachel quería algo con el, ahora, su ex novio.

Cuando Quinn juró y perjuró que se vengaría de la diva en NY, Santana buscó la ayuda de Brittany en cuanto llegaron, y fueron a intentar convencerla de que detuviera esa locura.

Obviamente, que Quinn se corte el pelo no estaba en el plano de una venganza, y las dos amigas quedaron medio confundidas.

Menos Rachel, quien esperó a Santana en el ascensor, para hacer un viaje hasta el último piso del hotel, besándola sin piedad.

"Vamos a tener que hablar del tema celos cuando volvamos a Lima" dijo Santana tocándose los labios.

"No tendrías porque haberte encerrado en la habitación con Quinn y Brittany. " dijo Rachel.

"Son mis amigas. No quieren nada conmigo." dijo Santana. "Solo son mis amigas. Como Kurt. Y yo no me siento celosa de Kurt."

"Porque es gay" dijo Rachel

"Igualmente, tienes la capacidad de enamorar a cualquier persona, así que creo que Kurt se volvería heterosexual si sigue juntándose tanto contigo." dijo Santana. "Y a Finn lo has vuelto loco."

"Hablando de eso, ¿puedes creer que me estuvo buscando porque quiere que salgamos a cenar?" preguntó Rachel

"Voy a matarlo" dijo Santana

"No vas a hacer nada." dijo la diva mirándola.

* * *

><p>Igualmente, Santana era tan celosa como Rachel, pero un poco más...sútil.<p>

El día de las finales, cuando se levantaron todos para cantar, Finn se encontró sin garganta a causa de un agua que había tomado la noche anterior, que se lo dio Santana y completamente pelado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Schuester mirando a su favorito desesperado.

Pero el único que podía contestar era Finn que sacudía su botella de agua y señalaba a Santana.

"¿Le pusiste algo en el agua?" preguntó Schuester mirando a la latina.

"¿En qué momento?" preguntó Santana. "Es una de esas botellas del pack que ud. compró para que no tuviéramos que salir de la habitación. Y la saqué cerrada y todo el pack. Al frente de él. Y se la di en la mano"

"¿Esto es cierto?" preguntó Schuester mirando a Finn quién asintió. El profesor se llevó la mano a la frente y se sentó en la cama. "¿Sabes la canción, Puck?"

"Si, sr. Schuester." dijo el joven.

"Tienes una hora para ensayar con Rachel. Espero que les salga todo bien. Finn, empieza a ensayar la coreografía con los demás. Tenemos que ganar esto y necesito que estés en el escenario. Haz mímica, y muévete como te dicen. Un solo error y quedamos afuera." dijo Schuester dejando la habitación.

"Te lo dije, no eres la única que puede demostrar sus celos" dijo Santana en el oído de la diva, antes de que se fuera a la otra habitación con Puckerman.

* * *

><p>Terminar terceros en las Nacionales, fue bastante bueno y las dos morenas pudieron pasar una semana de relativa tranquilidad hasta que empezaran las vacaciones.<p>

Y las vacaciones, y su relación, avanzaron a paso lento, disfrutables.

Fue durante una noche acampando cerca de un lago, que Rachel se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar por el placer. Perdiendo así su virginidad a los 17 años y haciendo el amor con Santana.

El sexo era algo demasiado bueno para las dos, ya que podían demostrarse lo que sentían.

Pero era algo precavido y no se decían en voz alta lo que en realidad sentían por la otra.

* * *

><p>Fue Rachel la primera en utilizar el sexo como arma, después de ver a una porrista hablar muy cerca de Santana.<p>

Por sus celos, obviamente, no podía ver los intentos de Santana de rechazar a la porrista, mucho más notorios cuando descubrió cerca a su novia.

Esa noche, cuando se quedaron solas en la casa de los Berry, Santana pensaba en que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su novia porque no había hecho ninguna escena.

Cuando se acostaron, las dos comenzaron a besarse, buscando la forma de encontrar placer en la otra, hasta que Rachel quedó encima de la latina.

Santana adoraba los momentos en los que Rachel tomaba el control, y se dejó manejar.

Hasta que la diva la desnudó, no sospechó nada.

En realidad, no sospechó nada hasta que sintió unas esposas cerrarse en su muñeca y miró a la diva.

"¿Quién era esa porrista?" preguntó Rachel desnudándose despacio al frente de Santana.

"No lo sé. Solo se me acercó a hablar." dijo la latina luchando con sus ganas de salir de las esposas y tocar el firme cuerpo de su novia.

"¿Qué te dije de qué eras mía?" preguntó Rachel sentándose completamente desnuda encima de la latina, y comenzando a jugar con sus pechos. "No me gusta que la gente se acerque pensando que estás disponible. Sé muy bien lo que hablamos..." dijo mientras encerraba los pezones de Santana entre sus dedos índices y pulgar. Santana sentía que se estaba excitando rápidamente, pero no sabía que era lo que pretendía su novia.

Y sabía muy bien que tenía que esperar.

"No quiero volver a verla cerca tuyo, tratando de marcarte, para que te intereses en ella" dijo Rachel sentándose sobre las rodillas de Santana.

"Es porrista, no puedo ..."

"Si puedes." dijo Rachel pellizcando el clítoris de Santana.

"Está bien, si puedo. "dijo Santana esperando que la diva haga algo más.

Rachel la penetró despacio con dos dedos, y comenzó a entrar y salir a la misma pausada velocidad.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana quien trataba de mover sus caderas para aumentar la velocidad.

"Shhh...no me gusta sentirme así. Cada vez que te veo con una de esas tratando de conquistarte, la mente se me va a cualquier lado, tengo ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra los casilleros, golpear a Quinn para dejarle uno de esos ojos morados cada vez que te mira" dijo la diva mirando los ojos de su novia. "Estoy harta de no poder sentirme segura, porque no sé en que momento de nuestra relación estamos"

Santana estaba escuchando cada una de sus palabras y podía ver que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sabía que quizás podía llegar a ser por el tema de que no habían dicho lo que sentían. O por las inseguridades que sabía que la diva tenía.

"Así que...como te he prometido..." agregó embistiendo con un poco más de fuerza y velocidad "que no puedo hacer ningún tipo de escena..." agregó sonriendo cuando sintió que la latina estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, más allá del lento paso que tenía "esta es mi forma de advertirte", agregó sacando sus dedos del interior de Santana.

"¡Rachel!" gimió la latina porque había sido vaciada en el momento en que su orgasmo estaba por llegar.

"¿Entendiste?" preguntó Rachel mirándola cariñosamente.

"Si. Voy a ser más cuidadosa. No debo dejar que intenten conquistarme." dijo Santana

"Gracias, es todo lo que pido" dijo Rachel sacando rápidamente las esposas de la latina, quien la envolvió en sus brazos rápidamente.

"Ahora, me vas a dejar llegar al orgasmo." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva y volviéndola a poner en su entrepierna. "¿Verdad?"

"Si." dijo Rachel recibiendo un beso en la boca como respuesta, mientras volvía a introducir sus dedos en el interior de su novia. Metiéndolos y sacándolos a gran velocidad, llevando en segundos a Santana al orgasmo.

"Tendríamos que hablar de este tema de los celos, Rach." dijo Santana.

"Algún día" dijo la diva volviendo a quedar encima de Santana y besando sus pechos, mientras con sus manos volvía a estimular la entrepierna de su novia. "Ahora...voy a seguir sin hacerte sufrir."

"Más te vale" dijo Santana viendo como el rostro de su novia desaparecía en su entrepierna.

El cuerpo de la latina se arqueó en el momento en que Rachel comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, mientras dos dedos volvían a entrar en ella. Como estaba bastante húmeda a causa del orgasmo que había tenido solo minutos antes, Rachel tuvo que meter un dedo más.

Santana pensó que había pasado mucho más tiempo que antes, con Rachel estimulándola desde dos lados al mismo tiempo.

El orgasmo ésta vez fue mucho más poderoso que el anterior, y Rachel lo supo por la cantidad de líquido que cubrió su mano.

Hizo todo lo posible por limpiar la entrepierna de Santana, antes de volver a ubicarse cara a cara con la latina.

"Eres mía." dijo mirando los ojos negros de Santana.

"Lo sé." dijo la latina abrazándola.

* * *

><p>Pero en el tema de los celos, Santana fue la que dejó cualquier tipo de escena o tortura sexual de lado.<p>

Fue un mes después de ese día con Rachel reclamando su propiedad en la cama con unas esposas.

Santana iba caminando por el pasillo, metros detrás de Rachel, cuando vio a Finn Hudson aparecer de frente y comenzar a hablar con la diva.

Ella podía escuchar claramente como Rachel lo rechazaba, pero parecía que el joven no le hacía caso.

Y de repente, Finn detuvo a Rachel y quiso besarla, sin contar que la diva corriera su rostro rápidamente ya que Finn la tenía agarrada de los brazos.

Santana apuró su paso dejando caer sus cosas al suelo y sacó a Rachel de los brazos de Finn.

"¡No te metas, Santana!" gritó el joven llamando la atención de todos aquellos que no habían visto lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Te está diciendo que no y la quieres obligar a que te bese!" gritó Santana mirando a lo lejos a varios profesores.

"¡Pero ella me ama!" gritó Finn

"¡No te ama! No te presta atención casi dos años, Finn. Él único que sigue imaginando cosas eres tú." gritó Santana

"No es verdad." dijo Finn

"Si lo es" dijo Rachel. "No te amo, Finn" agregó gritando para que todos la escucharan.

Finn se quedó mirándola y después miró a Santana.

"Solo lo dices porque ella está en el medio" dijo Finn

"Lo digo por que es la verdad. No te amo. Nunca lo hice" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué se tiene que meter ella?" preguntó Finn que no quería escuchar lo que la diva estaba diciendo.

"Por que yo si la amo, pedazo de Neanderthal" dijo Santana empujándolo con sus dos manos y dando vuelta rápidamente para sacar a Rachel de ese lugar.

Fue demasiado fácil, pensó después mientras entraban en un baño alejado para escaparse de los mirones.

"¿Me amas?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina con los ojos abiertos.

"Si" dijo Santana. "Te amo" agregó mirando los ojos de la diva.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel abalanzándose sobre ella para besarla.

* * *

><p>Las escenas de celos, comenzaron a descender mientras más seguridad las dos sentían en esa relación.<p>

Hubo un pico causado por la separación a causa de la universidad, pero cuando Santana apareció en NY, de a poco todo volvió a ser normal.

Aunque había veces que los celos regresaban, las dos seguían felices la una con la otra.

Igualmente, en el caso de regresar los celos de Rachel, sobre todo, Santana sabía como calmarla. Aunque era siempre un día o dos después de que la diva haya explotado.

Eran celos raros, pensaba Santana cuando notaba que muy pocas veces les pasaba algo a las personas con la cual la celaba.

Y todos sus amigos decían que no entendían como siendo las dos celosas, la cosa funcionaba.

Ellas tampoco.

Sin embargo se amaban, y lo hacían funcionar.

Incluso, se casaron en Las Vegas en secreto porque Rachel no quería que nadie pudiera ver a Santana con su vestido de novia.

Algo extraño, en verdad.

Pero Santana amaba a Rachel con todo su corazón.

Y con la diva pasaba lo mismo. Realmente amaba a Santana, por esa razón, esos celos comenzaron a salir solo con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien._

_Terminada otra aventura que espero que les guste, a mi me gustó. Está bien, yo soy la que la escribo, pero a veces quedo muy conflictuada con alguna parte...no importa...me voy a ir a ver Sinsajo así que ando medio desesperada._

_Esta idea me la dio RiverLopez, con Rachel super super celosa. Quizás no sea igual, pero intenté hacerla super celosa de una manera un poco más...de dirigir un poco más los celos._

_Espero que haya salido bien para uds. tanto como para mi._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

**_AndruSol:_**_ ¿no querías quedar como qué? En este tenés un poquito de sexy times, jajajaja. Me mataste con lo de "no hay un desarrollo" jajajaja. No sabía bien por donde tirar la trama, y creo que algo así no había hecho nunca en las 122 aventuras anteriores o todos los multi chapter que tengo. O no tan desde el punto de vista de Santana. Muchas gracias a vos por leerme y por la review! Besos!_

**_RiverLopez:_**_ espero que te haya gustado como quedó! Saludos y muchas gracias por la review!_

**_Lopz:_**_ jajaja, la habían pedido. Pero esta bueno de repente pequeñas continuaciones, quedaron muchas con ganas de una parte más. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, termino esto..._

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	126. Libertad

****Título:******Libertad**

****Autora:******Symbelmynne**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:******3,270**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:******No eran las primeras en escapar del Capitolio, tampoco serían las últimas. Basada en la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre y Panem. Obviamente, eso no me pertenece. **

****Rating:****** M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ******0****9****/1****2****/2014**

****Tanto Glee, como Los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio, Panem y todo lo que esto lleva no me pertenecen.****

****Lo que está en _itálica_ es pasado, recuerdos.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Libertad<strong>**

"_Santana, quiero huir" _

Esa había sido la frase que Rachel le dijo una noche, escondidas en una cueva, amándose mientras pensaban como sobrevivir una noche más.

El Capitolio finalmente había sido destruido. Y obviamente, nadie iba a ir a buscarlas en el medio de la nada, sin siquiera saber que estaban del otra lado de unas enormes colinas de Panem. Rachel no podía saberlo, porque trataba de no prestars. atención a lo que pasaba del otro lado.

Menos cuando el embarazo de Santana estaba llegando a su término.

_No habían tenido forma de saber como enfrentarse a los otros 22 tributos en la arena. Habían dejado sus habitaciones privadas para dormir con la otra, porque simplemente así lo hacían en casa. _

_Venían del distrito 11, y habían sido cosechadas en unos rápidos y olvidados Juegos que el Capitolio intentó sacar de la cuenta oficial organizando rápidamente unos nuevos. Igualmente no se habían televisado todos, no había familias esperándolas en casa. _

_Por eso había sido especial, habían cosechado únicamente niños huérfanos y las dos habían entrado en la misma cosecha. No habían existido distinción de sexo en las parejas. No había nadie que las fuera a despedir. Salvo ellas mismas, que se conocían bastante y ya se amaban desde entonces._

_No hubo tanta celebración cuando llegaron los tributos y como la sociedad estaba un poco ofendida porque el Capitolio había elegido huérfanos, pasaron directamente a los Juegos. Total, la gente quería ver acción, ¿o no?_

_Tuvieron un mentor que rápidamente perdió el interés en ellas, pero habían sacado una cantidad de puntos interesante para sobrevivir. _

_El problema era que no podían separarse, e inmediatamente querían destruir a una de las dos. Pero Santana había encontrado una cueva, donde ni siquiera las cámaras podían enfocarla y que había quedado fuera del lugar de control del Capitolio._

_Salían de su escondite a buscar comida, y las dos mataron a un tributo cada una, cuando casi pierden ellas mismas la vida. _

_No era fácil ser parte de Los Juegos del Hambre, se decían durante la noche._

_Pero mientras más tributos morían, menos oportunidades de sobrevivir ellas tendrían._

_Hasta que Rachel dijo esa frase. _

_Santana lo recordaba constantemente. Iba a ser mucho más difícil sobrevivir a un escape, que sobrevivir a los Juegos. Las dos lo sabían._

_Sin embargo, Rachel había encontrado algo en las cuevas, que podría sacarlas del Capitolio, que podría llevarlas a un lugar seguro._

_La Arena seguía siendo para los 24 tributos en ese entonces, y Santana sabía que podía llegar a ser la última noche para ellas._

_Con cuidado, había vuelto a besar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Rachel, dedicando tiempo a ese lugar entre sus piernas, mientras sus dedos buscaban en el interior de ella._

_Se dejó llevar por las manos de Rachel después de que ella alcanzara el clímax, mientras comenzaban a escuchar voces en la superficie._

_Y fue entonces, que Rachel repitió la frase, mirando sus ojos. _

_Y Santana asintió. _

_Se vistieron despacio, total hasta el mediodía el sol no pondría demasiado a la vista la entrada de la cueva, y Rachel agarró las dos mochilas con cosas de supervivencia que habían rescatado de la Cornucopia._

"_¿Hacia donde vamos?" preguntó Santana acomodándose la mochila en su espalda._

"_Hacia abajo" dijo Rachel señalando una zona oscura, casi nunca investigada por ellas. _

_Santana la miró como si estuviera loca, y la más pequeña de las dos, agarró dos antorchas que había logrado hacer, y le dio una a Santana._

"_¿Qué hay allí abajo?" preguntó Santana mirando su brazo, quería hacerle recordar que tenían todavía el rastreador._

"_Oh..." dijo Rachel sacando un cuchillo rápido de su bolsillo y levantando su manga. "Me había olvidado." _

_Santana seguía sorprendida, parecía que Rachel había encontrado la forma de no sentir dolor y había cambiado tanto desde que había matado a ese tributo, que al final, solo extendió su mano y esperó._

"_Te va a doler un tiempo" dijo Rachel mientras cortaba la piel del brazo de Santana y sacaba el rastreador rápidamente. Para un poco más de seguridad, dejó un beso en los labios de Santana antes de cubrir la herida con algunas hierbas antes de agarrar su mano._

_Santana siguió a Rachel por la oscuridad, solamente quebrada a causa de la antorcha, durante horas, siempre hacia abajo hasta que llegaron a una puerta._

"_¿Sabías que ésto estaba acá?" preguntó Santana mientras Rachel buscaba la forma de de abrir esa enorme puerta de hierro forjado, que no parecía en nada a algo construido en este tiempo._

"_No." dijo Rachel_

"_¿Podemos descansar un poco?" preguntó Santana sentándose._

"_La cueva, el camino por el que vinimos, se está desmoronando detrás de nosotras, San" dijo Rachel. Y Santana asintió. _

_Observó como Rachel miraba la puerta, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa gran rueda de metal en el medio podía servirle. Le costó girarla, bastante, porque parecía oxidada con el tiempo y que hacía siglos que no la usaban. _

_Logró abrirla con ayuda de Santana, que tiró junto con ella hacia atrás, para dejar paso a un tremendo olor que casi las hace vomitar._

"_¿Qué rayos es este lugar?" preguntó Santana tratando de no mirar hacia adentro. _

"_Deben ser la cloacas del Capitolio" dijo Rachel tratando de respirar por los ojos, Santana estaba haciendo lo mismo por eso se daba cuenta._

"_Espero que no tengamos que caminar por todo eso" dijo Santana suspirando._

"_Mira, hay una pequeña vereda" dijo Rachel sonriendo._

"_No entiendo como puedes sonreír en este momento." dijo Santana mirando a la pequeña morena que volvió a agarrar su mano y comenzó a caminar por la pequeña vereda en la misma dirección que corría el líquido cloacal. _

"_¿Vamos a ir al 13?" preguntó Santana._

Rachel volvió en ese momento, cargando un siervo. Detrás de ella, ayudándola, venía Quinn escuchando a Brittany hablar.

Santana miró a Rachel y puso una mano en su estómago. Hacía días que no estaban solas, porque las dos rubias habían llegado para quedarse junto a ellas.

Quería estar a solas con Rachel, y no podían hasta que el refugio de sus nuevas acompañantes haya sido terminado.

Y era a causa de estas rubias, que Santana estaba recordando. Ellas traían las noticias desde el Capitolio, de un Sinsajo que los desafió en Los Juegos del Hambre hasta que llegó una nueva revolución. Traían la noticia de que el distrito 13 había sobrevivido y que estaban a punto de atacar el Capitolio para matar atrapar al Presidente Snow.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel acercándose hasta ella, poniendo una mano también en la panza de Santana mientras se agachaba un poco para besar sus labios.

"Aburrida" dijo Santana señalando el aparato de televisión. "Cortaron todas las transmisiones después de que dijeron que Snow había caído."

Rachel la miró unos segundos a los ojos. Santana notó que se habían vueltos negros.

"Eso es bueno ¿no?" preguntó Rachel en voz baja. Las dos rubias que se estaban acomodando en la otra cama de su refugio comenzaron a abrazarse y a celebrar desde que escucharon decir a Santana que Snow había caído.

"Eso creo. Hay que ver quien viene después" dijo Santana. "¿Quieres acostarte un rato?"

"Tú lo necesitas más que yo." dijo Rachel volviendo a dejar un beso en su boca y cerrando la cortina de la cocina para que Santana no viera cuando comenzara a trabajar con el ciervo.

"_¿Quieres ir al 13?" preguntó Rachel después de escuchar la pregunta de Santana. "Estoy segura de que si ya se dieron cuenta de que escapamos, nos están buscando para ese lado." _

"_¿Crees que se dieron cuenta?" preguntó Santana_

"_Deben pensar que nos quedamos bajo tierra, hundidas bajo el túnel que usamos para escapar." dijo Rachel. "Pero seguro que en algún momento se darán cuenta." _

"_¿Y tenemos algún otro lugar a donde ir?" preguntó Santana mirando siempre la figura de Rachel._

"_No lo sé, San." dijo Rachel agarrando la mano con más fuerza._

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" preguntó Brittany mientras cenaban. Rachel había preparado un guiso con la carne del ciervo y el resto lo había hundido en sal. Ahora vivían en una comunidad libre, que traficaba con Panem y otros lugares del mundo.

Estaban en el medio de un bosque, cercano al mar y con una salina al norte. Tenían todo lo necesario y más, mientras compartieran con los demás y cumplieran las pocas leyes que existían. Una de esas leyes, era la que había llevado a las dos rubias a vivir con ellas. Tenían que acoger a los nuevos, hasta que su refugio estuviera listo, porque eran las últimas en haber llegado.

Simple como eso, su pequeño refugio ahora estaba demasiado lleno y con el calor del verano, Santana estaba con ganas de matar a alguien, simplemente porque estaba embarazada.

"Éramos del mismo distrito" respondió Rachel rápidamente. Resumiendo toda la historia.

"Pero eres más chica que Santana" dijo Quinn ya que al comienzo habían preguntado su edad.

"Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 12 años, así que me dediqué a buscar una forma de sobrevivir. En ese entonces, comencé a trabajar pescando y le llevaba a todas las casas que querían comer algo más que lo que nos dejaba comprar el Capitolio" dijo Rachel

"Mis padres le compraron a Rachel durante unos dos años, para que pudiera mantener su hogar, hasta que ellos también murieron." dijo Santana.

"En ese momento, me habían echado de mi hogar y no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir. " dijo Rachel

"Y yo me había quedado sola, en mi casa, y con casi 18 años. Rachel fue una de las primeras en acercarse a mi, y no me pidió nada, simplemente me ayudó a pasar ese mal momento. Cuando la vi unas semanas después, vendiendo su pescado, la invité a vivir conmigo." dijo Santana.

"Que romántico" dijo Brittany sonriendo y mirando a Quinn, quien estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, pero algo la detuvo.

_Caminaron durante días por esas cloacas, incluso habían acostumbrado sus olfatos al olor. _

_Se les estaba acabando el poco alimento que tenían, y no veían ningún camino por delante que las sacaría de ese lugar._

_Se acostaron en un hueco en la roca, abrazadas como siempre y las despertaron tres agentes de paz._

_Sabían que habían __sido descubiertas, y se dejaron llevar por los tres agentes._

_Y a pesar de que esperaban ver a Snow, los agentes de Paz las llevaron a un lugar completamente diferente._

"_No las vamos a entregar al Presidente" dijo un doctor acercándose a ella. "Queremos investigarlas" _

"_¿Investigarnos?" preguntó Santana _

"_Sabemos que son más que amigas." dijo el mismo doctor. "Solo queremos ver como se desarrollan. No serán molestadas."_

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Santana_

"_Por el tiempo que sea necesario." dijo el doctor. "Haremos también estudios y probaremos cosas" _

"_¿Y no nos entregaran a Snow?" preguntó Santana_

"_No, no lo haremos" dijo el doctor._

_Las habían ubicado en un pequeño departamento, tenían comida, ropa, televisión, y una vez por semana se presentaban fuera del departamento, que estaba dentro de una instalación médica para que les hicieran estudios y les inyectaran cosas._

_De las cosas que le inyectaban, a veces les hacían mal. Orinaban con colores azules, verdes. Vomitaban por días. _

_Pero nunca estuvieron bajo el poder de Snow._

_Nunca lo vieron._

_Sabían que si el Presidente se enteraba de que estaban en ese lugar, estarían muertas en cuestión de horas._

_Uno de esos días de estudios, Rachel se enteró que estaba embarazada. Santana no podía creerlo, sin embargo sabía que eran los conejitos de indias de esos médicos._

_Pero el embarazo casi se lleva a Rachel cuando llegaron los 6 meses. El bebé no sobrevivió y la pequeña morena luchó durante casi un mes, siendo cuidada por una enfermera y por Santana __que lloraba cuando no podía hablar con su novia._

_Pero Rachel salió de ese momento, sabiendo que no podría ser nunca madre, y quedándose deprimida durante meses._

_Sin darse cuenta habían pasado casi 4 años en ese lugar._

_Cuando una vez salieron del departamento para nuevos estudios, sus custodios no estaban y había caos en el lugar._

_Rachel y Santana se miraron, y la pequeña morena volvió al departamento._

"_Santana, quiero huir" dijo despacio mirando los ojos de su novia. _

_Santana asintió y comenzó junto a Rachel a preparar unas mochilas. Mucho más grande que las que habían usado cuando escaparon de la Arena. Guardaron comida y salieron del departamento, con capuchas tapando parcialmente su rostro._

_Nadie las detuvo, nadie las persiguió. _

_Ese lugar donde estuvieron por 4 años, estaba justo en la frontera del Capitolio. _

_Subieron una pequeña colina, y podían ver carteles diciendo la dirección de los distintos distritos. _

_Decidieron seguir esas colinas, a veces eran mucho más altas, pero alejándose siempre del Capitolio. _

_Hasta que ya no lo vieron más detrás de ellas, hasta que comenzaron a usar otras __formas para sobrevivir._

_Soportaron lluvias, fríos, calores extremos, pero sabían que no estaban en Panem, sabían que estaban cada vez más lejos de Panem._

_No escuchaban cercas electrificadas, no veían __aerodeslizadores. _

_Solo escucharon el sonido del mar. Y olieron la sal cuando estaban en una colina, hasta que lo vieron a lo lejos. A través de un bosque._

_Y mirando mejor el bosque, pudieron ver pequeñas casas apartadas, pero que conformaban una pequeña villa._

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que están aquí?" preguntó Quinn después de cenar.

"Unos dos años o tres" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel

"Tres" confirmó Rachel.

Quinn asintió y miró a Brittany que se estaba durmiendo en la mesa.

"Vayan a dormir" dijo Santana mirando de nuevo a su novia y agarrando su mano debajo de la mesa.

Santana se quedó mirando a las rubias, que corrieron su cortina antes de acostarse, y volvió a mirar a Rachel que había comenzado a levantar todo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó esperando que ella le responda.

"Si." dijo Rachel apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su novia y comenzando a masajearlos.

_Llegaron a la villa y una mujer rubia de pelo corto las esperaba en una pequeña plaza en el medio. Las invitó a pasar a su refugio y empezó a hacer preguntas, después de decir sus nombres._

_Sabía quienes eran, ella había visto parte de esos Juegos en los que participaron. _

_Les explicó las pocas reglas que había y les dijo que cada una tendría que aprender a hacer algo. _

_Mientras esperaban su refugio, Rachel aprendió a cazar y Santana descubrió que era buena para las cosas eléctricas, logrando hacer andar una pequeña antena que encontraba los canales de Panem y de otro país, que por lo que decían en esa villa estaba más al sur._

_Rachel solía volver con presas para todos en la villa cuando ya salía a cazar sola, llevándose una pequeña carretilla para empujar cuando venía muy cargada. _

_Santana se dedicó a crear pequeñas conexiones entre los refugios, para no tener que salir de ellos si había alguna tormenta, y también aprendió un poco de construcción, logrando hacer unas canaletas de desagüe con madera, para que no se inunden los refugios._

_Todo era trabajar para uno mismo y para los demás, y pronto su refugio estuvo terminado._

_La primera noche, sus camas se unieron, y las dos buscaron la forma de satisfacer sus cuerpos junto a la otra. _

_Santana gemía tan fuerte, que agradecía que todos los refugios generalmente estaban bastante separados. _

_Y dos años después de su llegada, una de las mujeres notó que Santana estaba extraña, vomitando constantemente. Tenían un médico entre ellos, que había huido del Capitolio ya que no aceptaba sus métodos y confirmó que Santana estaba embarazada._

_Las dos morenas comenzaron un proceso de miedos e insomnio que se calmó cuando las dos rubias llegaron a la villa. Porque por suerte, el embarazo de Santana estaba llegando a término._

"Ir hacia el 13 era lo mismo que quedarse bajo las órdenes de Snow y el Capitolio" dijo Quinn mientras miraban al médico revisar a Santana que se había despertado con dolores y había preguntado porque huyeron hacia otro país, y no hacia el 13 como la mayoría. "Los del 13 estuvieron escondiéndose durante años, y necesitaron que alguien desafiara sin saber al Capitolio, para encontrar la forma de salir de su escondite. Eso si, siempre con la imagen de Katniss Everdeen al frente. El 13 solo no tiene la fuerza de convicción que esa chica posee. Y no se da cuenta. Entonces decidimos huir hacia el lado contrario. Nunca lo están vigilando, para ellos no es posible que alguien decida tomar ese camino."

El médico se levantó y se acercó a Rachel que estaba mirando nerviosa, comiéndose las uñas, cerca de la cama para decirle algo en el oído y después camino hacia las rubias.

"Voy a necesitar espacio, Santana está a punto de dar a luz" dijo el médico mirándolas. "Necesito que salgan"

Las dos asintieron y vieron que Rachel se había arrodillado al lado de la cama, acariciando a Santana y hablándole despacio.

"Ni se te ocurra dejarme" dijo la pequeña morena mirando los ojos de su novia. "Porque si lo haces, tendría que seguirte porque no puedo seguir en este mundo sin ti"

Santana lloraba sin saber si era del dolor o por las palabras.

"Te amo, San. Nunca podría haber huido si no te tenía conmigo. Nunca podría haberte dejado sola" dijo Rachel una vez más, antes de besar los labios de la otra morena.

"Te amo" dijo Santana entre una contracción, antes de que el médico le dijera que también tendría que abandonar el refugio.

Los gritos se escuchaban por kilómetros, todos sabían que si había alguien más huyendo, los descubrirían. Algunos miembros de la villa no estaban, porque se habían ido a otro lugar a comerciar con mercancías.

Rachel caminaba en círculos al frente de la puerta, y todos podían verla llorar con cada grito de Santana.

Duró todo unas cuatro horas, hasta que escucharon el llanto de un pequeño bebé, y Sue, la mujer que las había recibido apenas llegaron a la villa, entró al refugio a pedido del médico.

Sue salió cargando en brazos al bebé, entregándoselo a Rachel que estaba nerviosa, tratando de ver como estaría Santana.

"Es una niña" dijo Sue y Rachel asintió mientras la agarraba y la miraba.

_Cuando todos se enteraron en la villa del embarazo de Santana, se quedaron sorprendidos. Eran una pareja del mismo sexo, y sin embargo estaban esperando un bebé._

_Se reunieron todos en la plaza una noche, y bajo la luz de las estrellas, Rachel y Santana contaron su experiencia en el centro médico que las había tenido cautivas._

_Cuando terminaron, el médico que estaba en la villa, explicó que probablemente había sido la misma droga que había permitido a Rachel quedar embarazada años atrás, la que permitió que Santana quedara ahora embarazada. _

_No sabía si podía volver a hacerlo, o si Rachel quedaría en algún momento embarazada. Pero quizás, con la tranquilidad de estar lejos y con ninguna droga más entrando en su cuerpo, esa había podido madurar._

Dos horas después y con su hija en brazos, Rachel entró en el refugio con permiso del médico. Santana estaría bien, le había dicho.

Se sentó en una de las sillas mirando a su novia, mientras su hija dormía en sus brazos.

Vio que Santana se movía en sueños, hasta que despertó.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó despacio queriendo avalanzarse sobre ella.

"Si." dijo Santana despacio. "¿Ella?"

"¿Cómo sabes que es ella?"

"Escuché antes de desmayarme que el médico me decía que era una niña" dijo Santana

"Está bien" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué nombre le pondremos?" preguntó Santana mirando a la pequeña morena que tenía a su hija en brazos.

"Libertad" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien._

_Me desperté con esta historia en la cabeza, después de una calurosa siesta. Es rara, lo sé, está basada en Los Juegos del Hambre._

_Pero la había soñado y tenía que escribirla._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**RiverLpez:** de nada! Muchas gracias a vos por la idea! No creo que pueda hacer la nueva dentro de poco, pero bueno, lo intentaré. Muchas gracias de nuevo por la idea y por las reviews! Saludos!_

_**Erieyla76: **jajaja esa parte con Q fue bastante graciosa, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz: **jajajaja fue una buena historia. Fue bueno hacer a Rachel celosa. Me alegro que te haya gustado! Saludos y muchas gracias por la review! _

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja es que a veces me bloqueo, y lo sabes. Es como que no puedo encontrar algunos finales. Como en esta. Jajaja mejor que borres ese print de pantalla! Voy a tratar de estar más atenta en el momento en que hago las cabeceras. Jajaja muchas gracias por la review, Andru! Besos!_

_Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias!_

_Nos estamos viendo pronto!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


	127. Amor

****Título:******Amor **

****Autora:******Symbelmynn**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:******5,049**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:******¿Cómo nació el amor que logró escapar de la Arena del Capitolio en plenos Juegos? O algo así, precuela del capítulo 126.**

****Rating:****** M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ******18****/1****2****/2014**

****Tanto Glee, como Los Juegos del Hambre, el Capitolio, Panem y todo lo que esto lleva no me pertenecen.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Amor<strong>**

Rachel despertó con dolor de cabeza. Finalmente todos habían dejado de pasar por su casa a dejarle sus condolencias y platos de comida con lo poco que tenían y que podían dar.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, y sabía que ahora tenía que ver como sobrevivir.

Sus padres ya no estaban, y ella solo tenía 12 años. No importaba si salía en alguna cosecha, pero por ahora tenía un año más pensar.

No quería entrar en los Juegos. Solo tenía que ver como juntar algo de dinero, que obviamente en el distrito 11 no abundaba, o algo para intercambiar por las cosas que necesitara. Después de todo, por obligación tenía que seguir yendo a la escuela hasta los 18. Sabía bien que había pasado con aquellos que habían abandonado por estar en su misma situación. En realidad no sabía muy bien que había pasado con ellos, porque desaparecieron para siempre del distrito. Ni siquiera los propios padres se atrevían a preguntar.

Padres. Se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo, la cabeza volvía a dolerle con solo la idea de pensar en llorar.

Sus padres ya no estaban para protegerla, y no sabía bien como hacer para sobrevivir.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina, de la ahora enorme casa para ella, Rachel encontró una nota proveniente del Alcalde del distrito, diciéndole que por los siguientes años no tendría que pagar la casa.

Sonrió irónicamente, sabía bien cuanto duraría eso, y sabía que tendría que conseguir algo para comenzar a ahorrar.

Se sentó a desayunar, de lo que habían dejado sus vecinos y amigos, más que nada de sus padres, mientras miraba una foto de ellos.

Por ese día, y dos o tres más, no tendría que preocuparse por comida, pero eventualmente tendría que hacerlo. El Capitolio, siendo huérfana y todo, no le iba a dar mucho dinero por mes. Pero le gustaba a Snow parecer compasivo. Sobre todo teniendo la oportunidad de tener a alguien en los Juegos con una historia como la de ella.

* * *

><p>Volvió a la escuela una semana después, y mientras caminaba vio la corriente de agua a la cual su madre la llevaba a bañarse en verano cuando era pequeña. O en invierno, cuando no había agua. Los inviernos eran fríos en el distrito, pero no nevaba y el agua no solía congelarse.<p>

Y ahí se dio cuenta que su madre le había enseñado a pescar, saliendo del distrito por el río, cruzando la cerca electrificada por debajo.

* * *

><p>Sabía bien que no iba a hacer demasiado con ese pescado si lo mantenía en su casa. Y había sido una buena pesca, y eso que solo había ido una vez, un sábado que no tenía clases.<p>

No tenía en que envolver el pescado, pero con una bolsa le bastó para caminar hasta la casa de la lavandera, que hacía también de mercado negro.

Dany, se llamaba la mujer, que le compró toda la bolsa que tenía en sus manos (10 pescados) por un precio bastante bajo al del capitolio, pero que a Rachel le servía. No iba a pelear por el aumento, no cuando ni siquiera recibía esa cantidad del Capitolio.

Caminó a su casa temiendo que alguien estuviera en peores condiciones que ella, y escondió el dinero cavando un poco debajo de las rocas que sostenían su cama.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos meses hasta que Dany le dijo que si tenía bastante pescado podría venderlos casa por casa. O cambiarlos por algún tipo de comida.<p>

Sonrió escuchando las direcciones que ella le daba, y como tenía que ofrecerlo, e incluso a que hora tenía que ir. Para que los agentes de paz no se dieran cuenta.

Su barrio era uno de los más pobres del distrito, pero Dany le dijo que fuera al lado. No era tan pobre como el de ella.

* * *

><p>Así empezó una ruta que todos los domingos, la llevaban por distintas casas, en donde conseguía dinero o algo de pan, o alguna presa de gallina o pollo. Algo que era distinto a comer pescado todos los días.<p>

Así conoció a Marcos y Maribel López, que la empezaron a esperar todos los domingos al mediodía, mientras detrás veía a una joven latina, muy hermosa, que le parecía conocida.

Hasta que un domingo la invitaron a almorzar con ella, y ella aceptó. Ahí conoció que su nombre era Santana, tenía casi 16 años, e iba a la escuela todavía. De ahí la conocía.

Pero la interacción familiar, hacía doler el pecho de Rachel, y solo aceptó almorzar con ellos una vez por mes.

Pero todos los domingos ellos la esperaban para comprarle pescado y pagarle con dinero y a veces algún dulce que conseguían no sabía Rachel en donde.

* * *

><p>Santana López, la hija de Marcos y Maribel López, esperaba todos los domingos cerca de la puerta, ya que sabía que sus padres le comprarían pescado a la pequeña morena. Cuando escuchó su edad en una de las conversaciones, se dio cuenta que era pequeña en serio.<p>

En esa escuela todos los rumores corrían rápido, y en el momento en que preguntó si alguien la conocía, a sus amigas sobre todo, todas comenzaron a contarle lo que había sucedido con los padres de ella. Quienes murieron de forma extraña mientras Rachel estaba en la escuela. Algunos decían que fallecieron ahogados en el río, otros que alguien los mató, ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta que había sucedido.

Sus padres tampoco sabían que había pasado exactamente con los Berry. Pero solo querían ofrecerle a la niña un poco de seguridad. Todos sabían que solo tenía 12 años cuando ellos fallecieron.

* * *

><p>Santana se obsesionó con Rachel, día a día la seguía con la mirada en la escuela, tratando de no llamar su atención. Aunque si llamaba la atención de sus amigas, quienes no podían dejar de preguntarle porque miraba tanto a esa pequeña morena.<p>

Había pasado más de un año observando a Rachel, y descubriendo que los sábados salía a pescar, cuando decidió seguirla.

Se levantó demasiado temprano un sábado a la mañana, y caminó hacia donde sabía que vivía la pequeña morena.

Esperó solo 10 minutos, hasta que la vio salir con una pequeña mochila rumbo a la cerca electrificada, siguiendo el curso del arroyo.

Justo antes de la cerca, Rachel abrió una tapa en el suelo y se metió por ella. Santana no sabía bien que hacer, hasta que vio que la pequeña morena aparecía del otro lado de la cerca.

Decidió seguirla una vez más y se metió rápidamente por la misma tapa para salir antes de perderla de vista del otro lado.

La siguió durante lo que parecieron kilómetros, hasta que la vio sentarse al costado del río, sacando una caña escondida debajo de las ramas de un árbol que estaba caído.

Se acercó demasiado, y llamó la atención de la pequeña morena pisando una rama.

"Eres la hija de los López, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel al girar a verla.

Santana solo asintió.

"¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? Solo estoy esperando que piquen." dijo Rachel señalando el agua. Santana se preguntaba si así pescaba tanto los sábados.

La joven latina se sentó a su lado, mirando las calmas aguas del río que corrían despacio hacia el sur.

No hablaron nada durante horas, Santana solo se sentía tranquila porque finalmente estaba mirándola sin necesidad de esconderse.

Rachel solo parecía esperar, pensando en otras cosas.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Rachel mirando de repente a Santana, quien se dio cuenta de que ya era pasado el mediodía. El reloj, que había recibido cuando cumplió los 15 años, estaba viejo en su muñeca y era quien le había informado la hora.

"Si." respondió Santana en un susurro.

Rachel sonrió y abrió su mochila, sacando un sandwich partido en dos, le entregó una mitad a Santana.

"No es mucho, pero..." dijo levantando sus hombros.

"Es suficiente" dijo Santana sin poder sacarle la mirada de encima a la pequeña morena.

Comieron en silencio, mientras Rachel miraba las calmas aguas del río, sin pensar siquiera en que hacía la hija de los López a su lado.

Cada uno de los almuerzos que tuvo con ellos, ella se mantenía en silencio, siempre observándola como si estuviera tratando de saber algo. Descubrir algo.

Rachel se levantó y se limpió las manos en el agua, antes de recoger sus cosas. Santana descubrió que había pescado bastante más de lo que imaginaba.

"Me falta revisar algo, ¿quieres venir?" preguntó Rachel. A ella no le molestaba la presencia de la morena. Le gustaría que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, ya que no tenía muchas oportunidades de hablar con alguien.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie, decidiendo seguir a la pequeña morena.

Caminaron durante varios minutos, mientras Santana miraba a su alrededor, con una mano siempre tratando de que rozara aunque sea la ropa de Rachel.

"¿Cómo descubriste este lugar?" se animó a preguntar cuando descubrió lo que parecía un lago, rodeado de árboles y montañas.

"Mi madre me solía traer cuando ella pescaba. Hay lugares por los que se puede salir." dijo Rachel despacio.

Santana asintió. No solía hablar de sus padres cuando almorzaba en su casa. No sabía como reaccionaría si preguntaba mucho. Los rumores decían que Rachel no había estado cerca del lugar de su muerte. Que no había testigos.

"¿Y puedes mantenerte con esto?" preguntó Santana viendo que Rachel se había detenido cerca de la orilla y tiraba de una soga.

"Puedo mantenerme lo justo y necesario, por ahora no tengo que preocuparme por la casa, ya que mientras asista a la escuela, el Alcalde decidió dejar que me quede ahí." dijo Rachel. "Además que creo que es algo político. No creo que quiera sacarme de ahí mientras se acerquen las elecciones."

Cuando terminó de hablar, Santana notó que Rachel sacaba una red llena de peces del agua.

"¿Creíste que los pescaba con la caña a todos?" preguntó la pequeña morena con una sonrisa.

"Supuse que tendrías que tener un método efectivo para poder hacerlo. Eran muchos para solo pescarlo con la caña." dijo Santana

"Mientras más tengo, más beneficios obtengo" dijo Rachel casi rimando.

Santana sonrió. Era demasiado niña para estar haciendo esto. Le gustaría poder hacer algo para que los sábados no ingresara en el bosque a pescar como forma de supervivencia.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Rachel después de pasar todos los pescados a un bolso que sacó doblado de su mochila.

Santana asintió y la siguió hasta salir de nuevo del otro lado de la reja.

* * *

><p>Cuando los padres de Santana no dijeron nada que su hija la había acompañado, Rachel supo que la joven latina no lo había hecho. Por lo tanto, decidió no decir nada, mientras seguía vendiendo su pescado, recibiendo algo de comida y dinero a cambio.<p>

Pero por alguna razón, Santana se aparecía todos los sábados en la puerta de su casa, y la acompañaba hasta el bosque, en donde se sentaba siempre a su lado, en donde compartían comida, y en donde hablaba. Poco pero hablaba.

A Rachel le llamaba la atención. Santana era un poco más grande que ella. Dentro de la escuela, o en el pueblo, no parecía prestarle mucha atención. Pero sentía su mirada constantemente.

Pero todos los sábados, estaba con ella, pasaba el día con ella, llevaba comida.

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó a suceder de una forma que nadie lo vio venir.<p>

Primero, las elecciones para un nuevo Alcalde parecían ser algo que nadie quería aceptar. Sobre todo porque después de más de 20 años con una misma persona en ese puesto, alguien nuevo ocuparía su lugar.

Todos estaban confundidos, cuando se enteraron de las noticias, después de salir de una nueva cosecha.

El nuevo Alcalde no era como el anterior. Simplemente parecía despreciar a todos aquellos que no habían pagado su alquiler con dinero. Inmediatamente dio una fecha límite para que todos pagaran sus deudas, y Rachel se quedó durante todo un día mirando el papel y el monto.

No tenía forma de conseguir ese dinero en tan poco tiempo, y comenzó a idear una forma de vivir sin un techo sobre su cabeza.

Suspiró pensando en que no podía cobrarle a toda la gente a la que vendía pescado, simplemente porque muchos no tenían con que pagar, por eso intercambiaba su dinero.

Volvió a la escuela ese lunes triste, pensando en que toda su vida había vivido en esa casa.

Y en un recreo, mientras miraba a sus compañeros de clase jugar entre ellos, escuchó que algo había pasado con los López.

Miró hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar a Santana pero no la veía.

Mientras el día seguía pasando, fue descubriendo que habían muerto, en circunstancias extrañas.

Al salir de la escuela, se dirigió a la casa de ellos, y vio a gente entrar y salir constantemente.

Ella sabía que los López trabajaban en el campo, como habían trabajado sus padres.

Volvió a su casa cabizbaja, con ganas de luchar contra las lágrimas. No quería llorar más, no tenía demasiado para llorar. Pero los López eran buenas personas, y eventualmente se dejó ganar por las lágrimas.

S&R

Cuando dejó de llorar, se limpió el rostro con agua fría y se fijó que podía hacer para llevarle a Santana.

Sabía bien que toda la gente que los conocía, le llevaría algo para comer, generalmente era la costumbre en el distrito. Pasar un tiempo con la familia directa, mientras dejaban algo de comida.

Preparó algo pequeño, con lo poco que tenía y se puso lo mejor de su ropa. Dos días después tendría que encontrar la forma de sacar todo de esa casa, por lo menos todo lo que tuviera un valor sentimental. Pero no quería pensar en eso todavía.

Caminó despacio hasta la casa de los López y se dio cuenta, a través de una ventana abierta que daba a la calle, que todavía había gente adentro.

Esperó hasta que se fuera la última persona, viendo como Santana cerraba la ventana antes de acercarse a la puerta y golpear.

Santana abrió la puerta con fuerza, como si estuviera cansada de hacerlo. Rachel sabía que podía estar sintiendo enojo porque todas las personas no la dejaban hacer su duelo tranquila. Pero ella quería solo dejar lo que tenía en sus manos y marcharse.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

"Disculpa la hora. No quería acercarme cuando había tanta gente" dijo extendiendo el pequeño plato hacia la joven. "Lo siento mucho, Santana." agregó despacio, bajando su mirada.

Santana estiró sus manos y agarró lo que la pequeña morena le estaba ofreciendo, antes de meterse dentro de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta.

Rachel no sabía bien que hacer, si esperar o no, y cuando ya estaba por dar media vuelta y marcharse, Santana agarró su brazo y la metió en la casa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación que hacía de living y comedor, en donde Santana la obligó a sentarse en el viejo sillón sin apoyabrazos y ella se sentó a su lado.

Rachel la miró, sin saber bien que decir, y Santana se abalanzó sobre ella abrazándola, mientras lloraba desesperada por la muerte de sus padres.

* * *

><p>Rachel apareció ojerosa y cansada en la escuela al día siguiente, llamando la atención de su profesora que no recibió ninguna respuesta cuando preguntó por la razón.<p>

La pequeña morena caminó hacia su casa, pensando en Santana, quien había llorado toda la noche abrazada a ella, recordando que por momentos sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca., intentando en no pensar en las ganas que tenía de besarla para consolarla.

Descansó hasta que la noche cayó y terminó de juntar las pocas cosas que había decidido llevarse.

Caminó hacia la reja, ayudada por la luz de la luna, y rápidamente para que los agentes de Paz, que habían comenzado a dar rondas todas las noches, no la descubrieran.

Cruzó la cerca electrificada como siempre y se internó un poco en el bosque hasta encontrar lo que había buscado durante el día.

Cuatro árboles muy robustos, creaban un seguro refugio incluso contra la lluvia.

No sabía bien como iba a hacer en el invierno, pero por ahora eso bastaría.

* * *

><p>De lunes a viernes, Santana vigilaba a Rachel en la escuela. Sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella, pero ella no podía ni sabía explicar que era lo que la atraía de la pequeña morena.<p>

Sin embargo, Rachel sentía los ojos de Santana sobre ella, y se preocupaba porque no sabía que podían significar.

Pasaron dos semanas hasta que Santana apareció en el bosque. No había visto a Rachel salir de su casa y se preguntó si había salido más temprano que de costumbre.

Se sentó en donde siempre la pequeña morena se sentaba a pescar, hasta que la vio aparecer medio dormida en el bosque.

Esto le llamó la atención pero no dijo nada, mientras veía como Rachel se sentaba a su lado y tiraba la caña.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Rachel despacio. Santana pensó que era para no ahuyentar a los peces, pero sintió que había algo más detrás del tono de voz.

"Bien." respondió volviendo a concentrar su mirada en la pequeña morena.

"Me alegro" dijo Rachel sinceramente y sonriendo a Santana.

Sentía nuevamente su mirada sobre ella, cuando volvió a concentrarla en el agua.

"Mi abuela va a venir temprano" dijo Santana una hora después.

"Oh, de acuerdo" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana haciendo que la pequeña morena girara su rostro, cuando lo hizo, Santana se inclinó hacia ella y unió sus labios.

Fue solo un roce, un poco de presión y ya no estaba nada más que el aire apoyados sobre los labios de la pequeña morena.

Rachel pestañeó mientras veía a Santana alejarse del río, camino a la cerca.

* * *

><p>Pasó casi una semana hasta que volvieron a hablar.<p>

Rachel pensó que Santana le iba a decir algo del beso cuando la vio acercarse a ella en un recreo.

Pero Santana se detuvo al frente de ella enojada, sacudiendo un papel con su mano.

"¿Dónde estás viviendo?" preguntó en voz baja "Porque no lo estás haciendo en tu casa. He ido todos estos días, y ayer me animé a entrar al notar que no había nadie ahí. Encontré la nota del Alcalde, sé que no pudiste pagar todo porque uno de tus vecinos me lo dijo"

Rachel se puso colorada, no sabía bien que contestar. Desde que sus padres murieron, los únicos que le habían preguntado algo demostrando preocupación habían sido los padres de Santana, y ellos tampoco estaban. Pero Santana parecía realmente preocupada ahora.

"Mejor ni me contestes. Quiero que estés esta noche, con todas tus cosas, en mi casa." dijo Santana. "Si no lo haces, mañana iré a buscarte a donde pescas y te arrastraré a vivir conmigo"

Ese fue otro momento en que Santana la había dejado pestañeando, sin entender demasiado lo que había sucedido.

S&R

Esa noche, Rachel apareció con sus cosas en la casa de Santana, quien abrió la puerta antes de que ella pusiera un pie en el primer escalón.

No era una casa muy grande, pero Rachel no la conocía, y se sorpendió cuando Santana le dio la habitación que había pertenecido a sus padres.

La pequeña morena dejó sus cosas, y salió de la habitación buscando a la joven latina.

La encontró en la cocina, preparando algo para cenar.

"Ellos dejaron esta casa pagada por un año más." dijo Santana. "Parece que sabían que algo iba a pasar, porque en un año puedo empezar a trabajar."

"Gracias" dijo Rachel acercándose a ella y agarrando su mano.

"No tendrías porque haberte ido a vivir ahí" dijo Santana. "Sé que estabas viviendo en el bosque." agregó mirándola a los ojos.

"No tenía otro lugar" dijo Rachel

"Tenías un lugar conmigo" dijo Santana dejando lo que estaba y deteniéndose justo en frente de la pequeña morena.

Rachel asintió sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Santana y la joven latina se animó a abrazarla.

El efecto fue inmediato, después de casi dos años de mantenerse fuerte para sobrevivir, Rachel Berry comenzó a desmoronarse en los brazos de una joven que había sufrido la misma perdida que ella.

Esta vez, fue Rachel quien mantuvo despierta a Santana toda la noche, llorando.

* * *

><p>Santana no la dejó ir a pescar al día siguiente. No porque no hiciera falta que tuvieran algún tipo de ingreso en la casa, sino simplemente porque quería mirar a la pequeña morena todo el día, y si era posible, tenerla entre sus brazos.<p>

Pero parecía, que el instinto de supervivencia de Rachel era más fuerte, y en un momento en que Santana fue al baño, ella escapó hacia el bosque.

Llegó a la tarde, cuando la noche comenzaba a anunciarse y Santana no estaba demasiado contenta.

"Podrías haber ido conmigo" dijo Rachel cuando la latina le sacó de las manos el bolso lleno de pescados y los puso en una caja que podría mantenerlos fríos.

"Allí no puedo tenerte entre mis brazos." dijo Santana volviendo a abrazarla.

Rachel no entendía demasiado bien que era lo que sentía cerca de Santana. O cuando esta la tocaba o la abrazaba. Pero de cierta forma se sentía contenta.

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón, no podían dormir las dos solas. No podían hacerlo cuando la otra estaba en la casa.<p>

Santana no podía mantenerse lejos de Rachel mientras estaban en la casa. Se sentaba junto a ella, mientras hacían los deberes, se pegaba a ella mientras cocinaban. Incluso aprendió a pescar, para poder hacer algo más que mirarla los días sábados. Logrando así ampliar el mercado al que le vendían, y además, que Santana se concentrara en otra cosa. Porque solía poner muy nerviosa a Rachel, siempre mirándola.

Los besos, sin embargo, en la boca. No dejaron de suceder, y aunque a Rachel le gustaba porque desde que llevaba más de un mes viviendo en la casa de Santana, cada vez que sus pieles o sus bocas se tocaban, todo un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>"Espera, estás hace años obsesionada con ella, ahora estás viviendo con ella y no está pasando absolutamente nada. ¿En serio?" preguntó una de las amigas de Santana un día en su casa. Rachel estaba llegando de la escuela tarde.<p>

"Tiene 14 años, siento que me estoy propasando con ella" dijo Santana despacio. "Pero ya no aguanto solo mirarla, o dormir abrazada a ella" La desesperación era clara en la voz de Santana y Rachel sintió que estaba espiando, por lo que decidió dejar la casa y esperar que las amigas de Santana se marcharan.

S&R

Rachel volvió a la casa después de que vio pasar a las amigas de Santana por la plaza, en donde se había quedado esperando.

La latina se movía nerviosa por todas las habitaciones, preguntándose donde estaba la pequeña morena.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó corriendo hacia ella y envolviéndola entre sus brazos. "Me había preocupado"

"Estaba dando vueltas" dijo Rachel con su rostro hundido en el hombro de Santana.

Y pensando, omitió decir. Sabia que con Santana le pasaban cosas, pero no sabía si era solo amistad o era algo más.

Había crecido tan rápido mentalmente en su soledad, que tenía constantemente miedo de equivocarse.

"¿Por qué no volviste antes?" preguntó Santana enderezando su rostro y mirando a los ojos de la pequeña morena.

Pero Rachel no respondió, casi poniéndose en puntas de pie, unió sus labios en un beso que nunca habían compartido antes.

Santana recibió el beso como algo que no se esperaba pero tampoco como si lo desechara. Siempre era ella quien iniciaba los besos y siempre eran tentativos, porque notaba la confusión que se generaba en la pequeña morena. Pero este beso, este beso que había iniciado Rachel, no venía de la confusión, parecía venir de la seguridad de que algo había pasado en ella.

Solo se separaron porque hacía falta el aire, y Santana supo que ya no podía estar sin probar los labios de Rachel de esta manera.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Santana tratando de controlarse. Después de todo, parecía que su cuerpo era el que estaba a punto de descontrolarse si seguía tan pegada a Rachel.

La pequeña morena solo asintió y se separó para comenzar a preparar algo para comer.

S&R

Esa noche, cuando se acostaron, Santana decidió volver a probar su suerte, y pasaron varias horas besándose en la cama.

Solo besándose a pesar que las manos de la más grande de las morenas se movían incesantemente en el cuerpo de Rachel, pero solían retirarse con más velocidad.

* * *

><p>Pocas semanas después, Rachel se había dado cuenta de que estar de esa forma con Santana la hacía feliz. Quizás tardó demasiado en darse cuenta, pero no era feliz hace tanto tiempo que no reconocía el sentimiento.<p>

Podía sonreír más, y aunque no hacía amigos en la escuela, por lo menos hablaba un poco más.

Lo de Santana era mucho más obvio, ya que cada vez que la miraba dentro de la escuela, sonreía abiertamente, mientras sus amigas le hacían algún tipo de broma a su lado.

* * *

><p>Una nueva cosecha se acercaba a pasos agigantados, y el Capitolio todavía no había dicho nada sobre la misma.<p>

Santana pensaba que era la última cosecha a la que entraría y se dio cuenta de que en el futuro tendría que sufrir cada una de ellas por que Rachel todavía seguiría un tiempo más participando de las mismas.

Fue una de esas noche, en que acostadas en la cama, con sus bocas unidas y sus manos moviéndose en el cuerpo de la otra, las dos se dieron cuenta de que estaban desnudas.

No recordaban haberse desvestido y Santana sabía bien que tenían que detenerse.

Pero por alguna razón, Rachel no dijo nada y siguió besando a la latina apasionadamente.

Santana ya no podía detenerse, hacía bastante tiempo que sentía ganas de que esto pasara, y cada noche, mientras más calientes se volvían sus besos, sus cuerpos, menos fuerza tenía para detenerse.

Despacio, la latina llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Rachel, quien mordió el labio inferior de Santana, al sentir un par de dedos recorrer sus labios inferiores.

"Si quieres que me detenga, este es el momento" logró decir Santana entre gemidos rogando que Rachel no quisiera detenerse.

"Continúa." dijo Rachel volviendo a unir sus labios y también llevando una mano a la entrepierna de Santana.

La latina asintió nerviosa, también era su primera vez en esto pero Rachel era más chica que ella. ¿Qué sucedería si algo saliera mal? Se preguntó mientras despacio penetraba a la pequeña morena con solo un dedo.

Rachel estaba tan nerviosa como Santana, y aunque no sabía bien que tenía que hacer, decidió seguir los movimientos de la latina, penetrándola también con un solo dedo.

Las dos gimieron cuando rompieron una obstrucción con su dedo y el dolor las detuvo un segundo. Solo un segundo, que ocuparon mirándose a los ojos, antes de continuar.

Santana sacó el dedo del interior de Rachel y decidió aumentar el placer con dos, volviendo rápidamente a introducirlos en la pequeña morena.

Rachel, imitó sus movimientos, mientras buscaba la forma de volver a unir sus labios.

Entre besos y marcas en la piel, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse a paso lento dentro de la otra, mientras sus cuerpos suplicaban que se movieran mucho más rápido.

Rachel fue, quien esta vez, aumentó la velocidad de su mano, y Santana fue quien cerró los ojos de placer al sentirlo antes de imitar, también, la velocidad.

No supieron que fue cuando perdieron todo el sentido de la realidad que las estaba rodeando, pero sus gritos se escucharon en sus oídos como gritos de placer.

Esa noche, durmieron las dos abrazadas, algo común, pero durmieron también desnudas.

* * *

><p>Cuando surgió la noticia de la nueva cosecha, todos se quedaron durante horas quietos al frente del televisor.<p>

Ese año, el Capitolio, anunció que la cosecha solo se realizaría entre todos los jóvenes que estuvieran entre las edades de 12 a 18 años, que fueran huérfanos. No solo eso, sino que no importaba el sexo de la pareja que el Capitolio eligiera.

Santana miró a Rachel, quien había terminado de escuchar las nuevas reglas, y se levantó a hacer algo en la cocina, pensando para si misma que no iba a dejar que Rachel fuera sola, si es que salía elegida.

Rachel pensaba en que no podía dejar que Santana saliera elegida para ir a esos Juegos, que solo traerían la muerte.

* * *

><p>Había muchos más huérfanos que lo que se habían imaginado ese día. Solo dejaban pasar al lugar de la cosecha a aquellos que fueran huérfanos. Muchas familias habían demostrado su felicidad durante días, mientras las amigas de Santana habían llorado porque su amiga tenía muchas chances.<p>

Santana y Rachel se prepararon en silencio y salieron de la casa casi sin pronunciar palabra.

La abuela de Santana las había despedido la noche anterior, diciéndoles que todo saldría bien.

La persona enviada por el Capitolio ni fue prestada atención, mientras las dos jóvenes se miraban a través de las demás personas que estaban esperando su destino.

El primer nombre que sacaron de la urna tardó en ser asimilado, ya que muchos estaban como en un estado de shock.

"Santana López." repitió la mujer sobre el escenario y la latina miró rápidamente a Rachel quien estaba por dar un paso hacia adelante.

Le negó con la cabeza, sabía bien que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Todos se corrieron para dejar pasar a Santana hacia el escenario quien fue parada justo al lado de la mujer.

Rachel había comenzado a llorar mientras la miraba esperando que saliera el otro nombre.

"Rachel Berry" dijo la mujer y la pequeña morena caminó rápidamente hacia el escenario.

Nadie iba a ofrecerse como voluntario de ellas. Lo sabían.

Santana esperó hasta estar a solas con Rachel, cuyo único momento fue el tren, para abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla.

Rachel esperó hasta poder respirar un poco, antes de hablar.

"Te amo" dijo la pequeña morena de repente.

Santana se quedó mirándola, antes de poder responder con las dos mismas palabras.

Por lo menos, ninguna de las dos, moriría sola pensaron mientras se acostaban esa noche en una cama del tren que las llevaría al Capitolio.

Por lo menos morirían junto a la persona que amaban.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_El capítulo anterior de estas aventuras me gustó mucho, y por esa razón, decidí dar la precuela de la misma. _

_No, no me pertenece nada de los Juegos del Hambre ni de Suzanne Collins. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y que estén bien._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows.!_

_**erieyla76: **muchas gracias! nunca imaginé escribir un pezberry en el universo de los Juegos del Hambre, pero bueno...a falta de uno, salieron dos! Espero que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**ANNYAMII:** muchas gracias por la review! espero que este también te guste! Gracias por leerlo!_

_Saludos!_

_**Lopz: **fue muy lindo lo que le dijo al final. Realmente yo quedé chocha. Jajaja muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** más que la continuación, la precuela te traje. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! (Y miralas todas, que son muy buenas) muchas gracias por la review y por leerlo Andru! Besos!_

_**Guest:** me la complicas bastante con el tema de Santiago López y Ryan Berry. Si puedo, lo escribiré. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


	128. En Hogwarts (Cont 30 y 89)

****Título:******En Hogwarts**

****Autora:******Symbelmynn****e**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:******2,856**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:******Una de las dos está segura de realizar el siguiente paso en la relación, pero obviamente, antes tenían que viajar a algún lugar porque así se desarrolla todo entre ellas. Continuación capítulo 30 y 89 de las Aventuras**

****Rating:****** M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ********24/12/2014****

****Tanto Glee, como ********Harry Potter y sus 7 libros y 8 Películas no me pertenecen.****

****Hay Sexy times****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>En Hogwarts<strong>**

Había pasado un mes. Un mes desde que Santana y ella se habían besado en el pasillo, siendo custodiadas por Quinn y Brittany.

Un mes en el que habían comenzado a explorar esto de una relación entre ellas. Santana parecía tan inexperta como ella.

"Es que nunca tuve una relación en serio." dijo un día mientras se dirigían al cuarto de Rachel a ver unas películas. "Siempre fue...algo rápido por así decirlo. No había romance, no había demasiado de nada."

Rachel sabía que Santana no quería hablar demasiado de esa época, así que no insistía cuando salía el tema.

"Sanny tiene problemas para hablar" dijo Brittany un día en el que se habían juntado a tomar un café y dejó a Rachel sin palabras en la boca, mientras su novia y Quinn buscaban los cafés en el mostrador. "De sus sentimientos." aclaró la rubia haciendo que la diva finalmente entendiera de lo que estaba hablando.

Rachel no tenía problemas de hablar de sus sentimientos, y parecía que Santana la escuchaba. Y de parecer a demostrarlo había un gran trecho y cuando la latina lo demostró, Rachel quedó completamente sorprendida.

Pero a eso no iba la mente de Rachel, la mente de Rachel iba hacia los momentos en los que estaban solas, las dos, besándose en una cama, ya sea la de la latina o la de la diva.

Esos momentos en que los cuerpos de las dos se calentaban hasta un punto en que no podían evitar darse una ducha fría al terminar.

Rachel quería que esos momentos fueran más, pero Santana parecía respetarla demasiado. Y no se animaba a decirle que ya estaba lista.

Esperaba que ese fin de semana cambie la situación.

* * *

><p>"¿Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte parte 2?" preguntó Rachel cuando Santana le mostraba la caja del dvd.<p>

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo la latina caminando hacia la reproductora de dvd para insertar el disco y volver rápidamente a la cama.

"¿En qué?" preguntó la diva confundida. Solía tener razón en muchas cosas.

"Harry y Hermione deberían terminar juntos" dijo la latina acostándose a su lado y acomodándose para poder tener a la diva entre sus brazos de la forma más cómoda.

S&R

Santana se despertó a medianoche con ganas de ir al baño, Rachel se movió un poco en sueños antes de rodar para el otro lado, liberando a la latina que se apresuró a ir al baño porque su vejiga estaba a punto de explotar.

Mientras estaba terminando, escuchó que Rachel la llamaba desde el cuarto, y ella respondió en donde se encontraba.

Pero cuando terminó de lavarse las manos, y abrió la puerta, se encontró cara a cara consigo misma, que le sonreía como diciéndole que ya sabía lo que estaba por pasar.

Y la explosión multicolor volvió a pasar, en el camino pudo ver que Rachel estaba viajando.

"Eso es nuevo" dijo en voz alta mientras comenzaba a aterrizar.

* * *

><p>Rachel notaba que había estado llorando al lado de un cuerpo, mientras trataba de consolar a alguien. Notó que estaba vestida con un jean y una remera y que a su alrededor todo parecía haberse desmoronado. Notó que tenía algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón que le molestaba y lo sacó para notar que era una varita mágica.<p>

Levantó la vista prestando más atención a su alrededor y notó que estaba rodeada de pelirrojos. Decidió buscar a Santana, sabía que si ella había viajado, la latina también. El problema era encontrarla en la forma que hubiera tomado en este extraño viaje.

De repente, entró Harry Potter al gran salón, y Rachel recordó los libros y la película, y se dio cuenta de que estaban en el salón comedor. Recuperándose después de que él hubiera vencido a Voldermont.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse a él, pero parecía que constantemente buscaba a alguien. Y por la cercanía que tenía con Ron y Ginny, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el libro.

Quizás podría hablar con él. Sería como un sueño hecho realidad.

Hasta el momento en que los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en ella, y reconoció a la persona que estaba dentro.

"Santana" dijo Rachel levantándose rápidamente.

"¿Dijiste algo querida?" preguntó Molly Weasley tratando de controlarse.

"Lo siento, nada" dijo Rachel corriendo en dirección a Santana, a quien abrazó rápidamente.

"Hermione" dijo Santana, con la voz de Harry Potter aunque eventualmente se había dado cuenta de que era Rachel en el cuerpo de la fantástica bruja. "¿Podrías acompañarme?" agregó mientras se alejaba de Rachel y señalaban algún lugar fuera del gran salón.

Salieron en silencio del gran salón, y caminaron en alguna dirección cercana al Bosque Prohibido, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

"Rachel" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva en el mismo momento en que quedaron, luego de comprobar, lejos del alcance de los ojos y oídos de todos.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, San?" preguntó Rachel

"Me lo preguntas a mi." dijo Santana pegando más su cintura. Santana sentía que Harry tenía ciertos pensamientos con respecto a la joven bruja que era su mejor amiga.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel sintiendo que el niño que sobrevivió (no tan niño si le preguntaban a ella, por lo que estaba pasando en las partes bajas del cuerpo del joven) estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

"Shhh" dijo la latina inclinándose para besarla. Rachel respondió el beso de forma inmediata, mientras sus manos se acomodaban en el cuello de la latina Potter y pegaba más sus cuerpos. "Este disfraz tendrías que usar para Halloween."

"Eso lo dices porque te gusta Emma Watson" dijo Rachel antes de recibir un nuevo beso por parte de su novia.

"En realidad me gustas tú" dijo Santana logrando acostar a Rachel en el pasto.

"¡Harry!" se escuchó una voz proveniente de algún lado. "¡Hermione!" dijo la misma voz como si no lo pudiera.

"¡Ron!" dijo Rachel estirando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al pelirrojo que formaba parte del trío.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Harry levantándose rápidamente.

"Y bueno..." dijo Ron levantando sus hombros. "Si no queda más remedio" agregó dando media vuelta y alejándose. "Le haré entender a Ginny que hay fuerzas más fuertes que las de atracción"

"Creo que esta guerra le hizo bien" dijo Rachel volviendo a besar a Santana.

La luz multicolor las volvió a cegar en el momento en que las caderas de Harry (Santana) Potter comenzaban a buscar fricción entre las piernas de Hermione (Rachel) Granger.

* * *

><p>Santana apareció nuevamente en la puerta del baño, mirando a la cama en donde Rachel la miraba con los ojos abiertos.<p>

"¿Ahora esta cosa extraña nos lleva a películas?" preguntó Santana mirando la sorpresa de su novia, y deseando que no tuviera puesta esa ropa. No podían culparla, se dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Quería en algún momento poder pensar en dar ese paso de más, pero Rachel tendría que dominar la situación. No quería presionarla y no quería asustarla.

"Creo que tendríamos que ver la película" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia y señalando la pantalla.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana sin entender.

"No estábamos en la película. Estábamos en el libro." dijo la diva agarrando el control remoto para poder

S&R

"Cambiamos la historia de ese libro." dijo Santana mirando la pantalla con la boca abierta.

"Eso es bueno. No soportaba ver a Hermione Granger con Ron. Lo siento." dijo la diva sacudiendo su cabeza disgustada.

"Está bien." dijo Santana. "Aunque Harry y Hermione tienen como 5 hijos, no muestran ni una escena de sexo"

"Eso es porque quieres ver a Emma Watson semi desnuda, y recuerda que son películas para chicos." dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué hacemos viéndolas?" preguntó la latina.

"Y adolescentes" dijo la diva causando que Santana riera a carcajadas.

"Tienes una gran manera de buscar tener la razón" dijo Santana empujando hacia abajo a la diva y acostándose encima de ella.

"Puede ser" dijo Rachel mirando fijamente los ojos de Santana.

La latina sonrió y comenzó a besarla, a sabiendas de que tendría que bañarse con agua fría en una hora más o menos.

En mitad de un nuevo beso, Santana sintió unas manos rodeando la piel desnuda de sus pechos y se separó bruscamente. No habían llegado ni siquiera a ese punto, porque lo más lejos era sobre el corpiño.

Rachel estaba colorada, no solo por los besos y la falta de aire, sino también porque se había atrevido a tomar esa decisión.

Santana la miró a los ojos, confundida. No sabía bien que hacer, y eso que ella era la experimentada en esta situación. O por lo menos eso creía, porque nunca había imaginado tan vívidamente el momento en que por fin pasaran más allá de la tela de sus ropas.

Igualmente, la latina no quería tomar demasiado coraje, porque sabía que podría quedar frustrada, y esperó, mientras la otra mano de Rachel comenzaba a recorrer su espalda desnuda.

Santana comenzó a levantarse, tratando de alejarse de la diva. No porque no quisiera seguir, sino simplemente no quería presionarla.

"San...no te alejes" dijo Rachel haciendo presión en la espalda de la latina para que vuelva a estar encima de ella, pegada a su cuerpo.

"Pero..." dijo Santana antes de sentir de nuevo los labios de la diva sobre los suyos.

"No pienses." dijo Rachel cuando se separaron mirando los ojos marrones de la latina. "Si piensas, me vas a hacer pensar a mi, y estoy queriendo esto desde que volvimos de ese mundo televisivo."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana despacio, dejando relajar a su cuerpo encima del de Rachel, sin notar que estaba temblando.

"¿Por qué estás temblando?" preguntó la diva que si lo había sentido. "¿No quieres esto?"

"Ohhh" dijo Santana asintiendo. "Créeme que quiero esto..." dijo la latina mirando los ojos casi negros de la diva. "Pero quiero tanto que sea especial para ti, que temo cometer bastantes errores"

"¿Errores?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Qué error podrías cometer?"

"Lastimarte. Ese sería un gran error. No quiero verte sufrir de ninguna forma, mucho menos por mi culpa" dijo Santana

"¿Duele?" preguntó la diva recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento. "¿Y después?"

"Después es placentero. Enormemente placentero si lo hago bien" dijo Santana.

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"¿Por qué no seguimos?"

"Porque no estoy segura de no lastimarte"

"Si sigues insistiendo en que vas a lastimarme, seguramente voy a acobardarme y estuve mucho tiempo juntando coraje para esto" dijo la diva poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la latina a pesar de la ropa. "Así que...o lo hacemos ahora, a pesar de todos los miedos que tengas o no creo que tengamos oportunidad en el futuro cercano."

"¿Me estás amenazando?" preguntó Santana moviendo sus caderas para encontrar fricción en el cuerpo de su novia. No podía tomar el control pero si Rachel realmente quería lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ella tenía que manejarlo.

"Gracias" dijo la diva sonriendo y volviendo a besarla. Después de todo, tenía que volver al minuto en que lo habían dejado.

De a poco los besos comenzaron a volver a subir la temperatura, con Santana relajándose porque ya tenía el permiso de seguir adelante.

Las manos de la latina volvieron a moverse inmediatamente por el cuerpo de la diva, quien intentó hacer lo mismo.

De a poco, de forma descuidada y a las apuradas, las dos fueron desvistiendo a la otra hasta quedar completamente desnudas.

Santana decidió abandonar la boca de la diva, y comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, ya que una idea había surgido en su mente mientras pensaba como evitar tanto dolor en su novia.

Sus manos recorrían constantemente cada centímetro del cuerpo de la otra.

"¿San?" preguntó Rachel cuando vio a la latina en su entrepierna.

"¿Confías en mi?" preguntó Santana levantando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos.

Rachel asintió.

"Sabes bien que si te lastimo va a ser solo por un momento, ¿verdad?" preguntó esperando la respuesta.

"Si." dijo Rachel.

"Sabes que aunque esto sea rápido, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana sorprendiendo a la diva quien se quedó mirando el lugar en donde estaba su novia.

La latina aprovechó ese momento para meter uno de sus dedos en su novia, mientras encerraba su clítoris con su boca. Sabía bien que la distracción iba a ser algo rápida, y solo quería hacer lo posible para que el dolor pase rápido.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Rachel volviendo en si.

"No puedo hablar." dijo Santana mordiendo el clítoris de la diva, sabiendo que el dolor estaba terminando de pasar.

Rachel se sentó prácticamente en la cama y agarró la cabeza sacándola de su entrepierna, y notando por primera vez la intrusión que estaba en su interior.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó enojándose y mirando a los profundos ojos negros de Santana.

"Que te amo" dijo la latina quien comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo del interior de Rachel, esperando tres embestidas, hasta que logró meter un segundo.

La diva, no parecía poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Santana sabía bien que no podía responder a lo que ella le había dicho pero ya que estaba en el ese lugar y Rachel había confiado en ella para lo que estaba pasando, sabía bien que tenía que decírselo.

"Te amo" dijo la diva con los ojos clavados en los de la otra morena, esperando que la sorpresa ahora se diluya de ella.

Santana sonrió y llevó de vuelta su boca a la diva.

"¿Quieres probar qué tan rico sabes?" preguntó Santana antes de besarla y acostarla nuevamente en la cama.

Sus dedos dentro de la diva, la llevaron rápidamente a un orgasmo que dejó la espalda de Santana completamente lastimada.

Aunque la latina no podía quejarse, ya que ella recibió su recompensa minutos después.

* * *

><p>Santana se estaba vestiendo de mal humor.<p>

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Rachel apareciendo detrás de ella y abrazándola.

"No quiero ir a ese almuerzo con esas dos locas, quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Además, las vemos todos los días en el colegio." dijo Santana

"Y vamos a poder encontrar momentos todos los días para hacer lo que quieres hacer quedándote conmigo en este lugar" dijo Rachel. "Pero ya habíamos quedado en ir con ellas."

"Lamentablemente" dijo Santana girando para besar a la diva y sonreír. "Vamos a almorzar con las locas de mis amigas."

S&R

Habían pasado cinco minutos hablando de cosas con Brittany, mientras Quinn las miraba concentrada.

"De acuerdo" dijo Quinn golpeando la mesa, asustando a sus amigas y con los ojos en las dos morenas. "¿Cómo lo hacen?"

"¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Rachel mientras Santana estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cosa que hizo.

"No te voy a explicar el sexo" dijo la latina.

"Anoche, estaba viendo Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte parte 2, cuando de repente, en las escenas finales, Harry entró al gran salón comedor y clavó sus ojos en Hermione. Harry, a pesar de sus ojos verdes, sin embargo, me hizo acordar a cierta latina que tengo en frente mío, y Hermione tenía un aire a Rachel. Así que...escuchando la loca historia de un viaje a un set de televisión, la del beso de 1945 que Britt me muestra para hacerme creer y tengo que admitir que viendo esa foto y a pesar de las diferencias son uds, y ahora cambiar el final de un libro, quiero saber como lo hacen."

Santana y Rachel suspiraron, y se miraron.

"No sabemos" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Solo tenemos como esta...explosión multicolor a nuestro alrededor..." dijo Santana

"Mientras vemos como un reflejo de nosotras mismas esperándonos..." dijo Rachel

"Y viajamos a estos lados...reconociéndonos inmediatamente cuando nuestros ojos hacen contacto" dijo Santana

"Lo cual nos unió" dijo la diva.

"Es la peor explicación que escuché, pero entiendo que no deben saberlo" dijo Quinn demostrando así que les creía. "Lo que me sorprende, sin embargo, es que cambiaron todo un libro y el final de una película"

"No fue nuestra intención" dijo Santana mientras Rachel se ponía colorada, haciendo que la latina girara sus ojos al notarlo. "Parece que si fue la intención de Rachel."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn

"No soporto pensar en que Hermione, tan linda e inteligente, se conforme el resto de su vida con Ron." dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

"Seguramente alguien va a decir algo." dijo Quinn

"Espero que comiencen a olvidarse de que había un final que realmente escribió la autora" dijo Rachel

"Eso espero también" dijo Santana

"¿Se dan cuenta de que cada vez que viajan a algún lado algo nuevo pasa en su relación?" preguntó Brittany interrumpiendo la conversación entre las demás. "Digo...ya tuvieron sexo"

"¿Cómo se da cuenta?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"¡Eso era mucho más importante!" dijo Quinn tirándole una servilleta a Santana.

S&R

"Ahora que viajamos a libros y otros lugares, seguramente podremos cambiar muchos finales" dijo Rachel emocionada acostándose en la cama.

"No, ¿podemos quedarnos un tiempo en este mundo?" preguntó Santana agarrando a la diva y llevándola hacia ella.

"Sabes bien que yo no manejo eso" dijo Rachel besando la nariz de Santana.

"Podemos comenzar a manejar otras cosas" dijo Santana metiendo su mano en la entrepierna de Rachel.

"Esa idea me gusta más" dijo la diva sonriendo y comenzando a dejarse llevar.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Feliz Navidad!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Ando media complicada en la escritura, pero también ando bastante obsesionada con Harry Potter en estos días y salió esto._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**erieyla76: **es muy lindo el desarrollo! Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**ANNYAMII: **espero que nunca pase eso. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** creo que con los padres se hubiera dado, aunque no en libertad. Me parece. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos""_

_**AndruSol:** muchas gracias por la review! Es rara la precuela, pero me gustó escribirla! Espero que me cuentes que te parecieron las películas! Besos Andru! _

_Bueno, espero volver antes de que finalice el año._

_Les deseo a todos y a todas una muy feliz Navidad!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	129. La Misión de Santana

****Título:******La Misión de Santana**

****Autora:******Symbelmynn****e**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:******3,904**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:******De esos raros que se me suelen ocurrir. Comienza con una misión, después sexy times, y desvaría un poco con mi cabeza. **

****Rating:****** M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ********12/01********/2015****

****Hay Sexy times****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>La Misión de Santana<strong>**

Santana empezó su último año de secundaria con una misión.

"Averiguar que esconde Rachel Berry debajo de esas horrendas polleras" dijo sentándose, en uno de los bancos del vestuario de las Cheerios, pensando obsesivamente.

Como le costaba acercarse a la diva para crear una amistad, lo cual sabía en un pedazo de su mente que era la mejor idea, planeó averiguar que escondía debajo de esas polleras.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser normal?" preguntó Brittany confundida.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo con Britt" dijo Quinn Fabray. "Sé normal, acércate a ella e intenta hablarle."

"No puedo." dijo Santana. "Antes tengo que averiguarlo"

Quinn y Brittany se miraron, sacudiendo las cabezas. Santana podía obsesionarse con algo, ese algo siendo Rachel Berry su nuevo objeto de obsesión. En realidad, no Rachel Berry, quien era parte corriente de toda conversación con Santana, sino lo que había debajo de sus polleras.

"Considero esencial, para perseguir mi objetivo de una relación con Berry..." dijo Santana

"Dejar de llamarla Berry sería algo bueno." dijo Quinn

"Voy a continuar..." dijo Santana mirando a Quinn enojada. "Considero esencial saber que hay ahí abajo. ¿Qué clase de ropa interior utiliza? Porque viendo eso, puedo imaginarme el resto del cuerpo"

"Solo estas buscando un material más para esas noches en las que no te aguantas, comienzas a pensar en ella y te masturbas." dijo Quinn levantando sus hombros. "Te he dicho cientos de veces, que solo tendrías que intentar hablar con ella. Pero no"

"¿Cuánto tiempo te diste?" preguntó Brittany ignorando a la otra rubia.

"Si logro descubrirlo hoy, seguramente ya mañana juntaré coraje para intentar acercarme a ella" dijo la latina

S&R

Rachel empezó su último año de secundaria con una misión.

"Voy a lograr que me hable como una persona normal." dijo la diva deteniéndose al lado de Noah.

"Santana no puede hablarle a nadie con normalidad" dijo Noah recibiendo como respuesta un golpe en su brazo.

"No arruines mis planes, Noah" dijo Rachel. "No tienes que decir en voz alta su nombre"

"Rachel..." dijo Noah mirando a su amiga.

"¿Vas a ayudarme?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te diste?"

"Un día."

"¿Por qué tan poco?"

"Porque así puedo disfrutar el resto del año con ella."

"Excelente" dijo Noah. "Eso no lo había pensado."

"Bien" dijo Rachel. "Entonces...¡Ey!" gritó la diva cuando miró hacia abajo. Uno de los jugadores de football había tirado granizado en toda su pollera.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Noah agarrando al joven y empujándolo en contra del casillero.

"Fue sin querer" gritó el jugador.

"Está bien, Noah, tengo una de repuesto" dijo la diva caminando hacia su casillero.

Noah se quedó mirando a su amiga, y le llamó la atención que Santana la seguía a unos cuantos metros por detrás, esperando un tiempo antes de entrar en el primer cuarto de baño.

S&R

Santana entró mostrando toda su actitud en el cuarto de baño, quería descubrir a Rachel cambiándose la pollera.

"¿Dónde rayos está?" preguntó al entrar al cuarto de baño y no ver a la diva.

"¿Santana?" recibió como respuesta

"¿Donde estás?" preguntó la latina

"En uno de los cubículos" respondió la diva

Santana giró los ojos por su propia idiotez ¿cómo no podía acordarse que era un baño con cubículos? Caminó hacia el único que estaba cerrado y entró en el de al lado, subiéndose al inodoro, para mirar por encima.

"Sexy" dijo decepcionándose al final, ya que Rachel se había logrado cambiado.

"Santana, hablamos de esto" dijo la diva saliendo del cubículo. La latina la siguió inmediatamente después.

"Hablamos de muchas cosas, sin embargo, sigues sin dejarme ver en...¿qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Santana al ver a Quinn y Brittany paradas dentro del baño.

"¿Desde cuándo son civiles uds. dos?" preguntó Quinn señalando a las dos morenas. Rachel bajó la mirada, y se lavó las manos.

"Desde el verano" dijo Santana. No tenía porque negarlo.

"¿Entonces...?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Lo qué nos pediste esta mañana?" preguntó Quinn

"¡No me deja ni siquiera abrir el cajón de su ropa interior en su casa!" dijo Santana señalando a la diva.

"Salió recién." dijo Brittany.

"Explícate" dijo Quinn mirando a la latina con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Estamos siendo amigas desde que volvimos de las nacionales." dijo Santana

"¿Y?" preguntó Quinn

"Pero no me quiere dejar avanzar..." dijo Santana

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Quinn

"Tengo que...avanzar...sé que le gusto...y ella me encanta..." dijo Santana

Quinn giró sus ojos y dejó el cuarto de baño sin decir una palabra más.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" preguntó la latina

"Que nunca haces las cosas de manera común y corriente" dijo Brittany

S&R

"Escuché de una interacción interesante en el baño." dijo Noah sentándose al lado de la diva. "Así que ahora me debes una explicación"

"Ninguna explicación te debo. Ella y yo estamos hablando fuera de este lugar." dijo Rachel

"Eso sonó como una explicación, sin los detalles." dijo Noah mirando al frente. "¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella, si ya hablas con ella?"

"Pero no en público" dijo la diva.

"Ohhhh...entonces la cuestión es que Santana López, sea civilizada contigo en público." dijo Noah.

"Algo así." dijo Rachel

S&R

"¿Por qué tienes eso encima?" preguntó Quinn

"Voy a avanzar kilómetros en mi plan" dijo Santana

"¿Con la máquina que usan para barrer las hojas?" preguntó Quinn

"Exacto" dijo Santana viendo pasar a la diva por otro pasillo y siguiéndola. Quinn, obviamente curiosa, caminó detrás de ella.

"Pero si ya hablas con ella..." dijo Quinn parándose a algún lado.

"¡Es perfecta!" dijo Santana deteniéndose de nuevo. "Necesito un defecto, un defecto que no la deje tan perfecta como la veo. Ni siquiera cuando habla en enormes párrafos sin respirar, o cuando quiere destrozar a cualquiera que se meta en el medio de su camino a un solo la veo defectuosas. Son características que no buscaría en ninguna mujer, es más, en cualquier mujer huiría si veo eso. Pero después de estos años, cada vez que hace alguna de esas cosas, lo único que quiero es hacerle el amor."

Quinn se quedó pestañeando y siguió a la latina que continuó con su camino detrás de Rachel Berry.

Llegó justo cuando Santana puso en marcha la máquina, dejando sordas a todas las personas que estaban ahí, y logrando su cometido de levantar la pollera de la diva.

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel sobre el ruido de la máquina quien cuando vio lo que había abajo giró sus ojos, apagó la máquina y se marchó.

"Te lo dije, perfecta" dijo Santana. "Usa tangas." agregó al pasar al lado de la rubia.

Dos segundos después, Rachel pasaba rápido detrás de la latina.

S&R

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel después de seguirla hasta el armario de los que mantenían el campo de juego.

"Guardando esto" dijo Santana acomodando la máquina en el lugar de donde la había sacado.

"¿El granizado en mi pollera esta mañana lo organizaste?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Santana acercándose a la diva. "Te dije que iba a encontrar algo debajo de eso." agregó agarrando el borde la pollera.

"¿Y cuál era el sentido?" preguntó la diva mirando la mano de la latina todavía en su pollera.

"Encontrar un defecto."

"¿Y?"

"Y no lo encontré, porque no importa como te mire, para mi eres perfecta" dijo la mirando ahora los labios de la diva.

"Santana...¿por qué no puedes hacer las cosas de forma normal?" preguntó Rachel antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios de la latina.

"Porque...no soy normal" dijo la latina entre besos antes de tomar el control.

Agarró la cintura de la diva, para empujarla hacia la pared más cercana.

"¿Quién hubiera dicho que usabas tanga?" preguntó Santana levantando la pollera de la diva. "Esa fue una sorpresa" agregó ubicando su muslo entre las piernas de Rachel y volviendo a agarrar la cintura.

"No creo que debamos hacerlo" dijo Rachel

"Sin embargo lo que estoy sintiendo en mi muslo dice otra cosa" dijo la latina atacando el cuello de la diva.

"Que sería mucho más interesante en otro lugar" dijo Rachel agarrando el rostro de Santana.

"¿Así qué tu plan era hacerme hablar contigo?" preguntó Santana antes de besar una vez más los labios de la diva, y alejarse.

"Y en público" dijo Rachel

"Pero no funcionó" dijo la latina mirando detenidamente a la diva.

"Santana, apareciste detrás mío, con esa máquina que tira viento, y levantaste mi pollera. Terminaste después de ver que es lo que había abajo, que parece que te dejó bastante..."

"Di, la palabra Rachel, caliente"

"Bastante caliente, y le gritaste a Quinn, por segunda vez en cuestión de minutos, que soy perfecta ante tus ojos."

"No se lo grité" dijo Santana asustándose

"Se lo gritaste." dijo la diva acercándose de vuelta a ella. "¿Cómo quieres que evite pensar que le gritaste exactamente lo que yo pienso de ti?"

"No piensas eso de mi"

"Si lo hago. Lo hago por esta Santana que se acercó a mi este verano, que se aparecía en mi casa a extrañas horas de la mañana para convencerme de que me ponga el bikini, o a extrañas horas de la noche para llevarme al parque, a las mejores citas que he tenido por cierto, a ver las estrellas, o te apareces al mediodía, a cocinar extrañas comidas veganas para mi, aún cuando mis padres te han dicho que el médico me ha obligado a comer carne. O le gritas a la televisión cuando ves algo en una serie que no te gusta, y para mi, todo eso, es perfección porque es tuyo."

Santana bajó la mirada, no sabía bien que decirle, porque además estaba completamente colorada.

"¿Qué tan importante es para ti que a esta altura ya todos sepan lo que piensas de mi?" preguntó Rachel. Santana estaba por abrir la boca, cuando un ruido en la puerta les llamó la atención y las dos caminaron rápidamente.

Distinguieron claramente el peinado de Jewfro adentrándose en la escuela.

"¿Qué tan importante, ahora, es para ti que toda la escuela, incluso tus padres, sepan esto en unas cuantas horas?" preguntó Santana

"Tarde o temprano se iba a saber" dijo Rachel con los ojos abiertos. "¿Tus padres?" preguntó abrazando a la latina por detrás.

"Los viejos ya lo saben. No hay que preocuparse." dijo Santana. "Me preocupan los tuyos, que si llegan a ver parte de ese video, van a pensar que soy la mala mujer cuyo único fin es robarle la pureza a su hermosa hija."

"¿De qué forma me robarías la pureza?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"Se me ocurren muchas ideas, Berry...muchas sexys ideas." dijo Santana dando media vuelta.

Rachel volvió a besarla y las dos se perdieron un rato en la boca de la otra, hasta que decidieron volver al colegio.

S&R

Quinn descubrió a la latina en el almuerzo, sentada sola en una mesa, mirando la pantalla de su celular.

"¿Descubriste que si filmabas el momento de levantar la pollera de Rachel te duraba más?" preguntó la rubia sentándose al frente de ella, Santana levantó la mirada y recorrió rápidamente el comedor antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en los avellanas de su amiga.

"Todos me dijeron que me fijara en el blog de Jewfro" dijo Santana

"¿Y estás buscando a Rachel con la mirada para decirle que no fuiste tú?" preguntó Quinn "¿O estás esperando que alguien venga a felicitarte por los gemidos que le lograste sacar a Rachel Berry solo con tu muslo entre sus piernas?"

"¿Qué rayos te pasa hoy?" preguntó Santana mirando confundida a la rubia.

"Llega a ser una broma y puede pasarte algo malo, Santana."

"¿Broma? ¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo tuyo con Rachel. Sé hace tiempo de tu obsesión con ella, pero de repente en un solo día todo escala hasta tenerla acorralada en la pared de un cuarto de herramientas. No lo entiendo" dijo Quinn mirando como Brittany se acercaba a ella.

"El año pasado, cuando volvimos de las Nacionales, todos le estábamos echando la culpa por lo del beso en el escenario y yo me di cuenta de que solo le estábamos echando la culpa a ella. La busqué un día por la escuela y ella estaba escondida en la librería. Me tiró 3 libros hasta que pude acercarme. Me senté a su lado. Después de un rato comenzamos a hablar. Ella no tuvo la culpa de ese beso, sin embargo nosotros nos descargamos en ella. En mi caso, fue por los celos. Realmente creía que finalmente podía acercarme a ella y el idiota va y la besa en el escenario." dijo Santana despacio. "Después, comencé a aparecerme a todas horas por su casa, y nos poníamos a hablar, o nadábamos en la pileta, solo...pasábamos tiempo juntas"

"¿Y lo de hoy?" preguntó Quinn

"El sábado a la noche estábamos en su casa, acostadas en el sillón y no me aguanté más, así que le confesé lo que sentía y le dije que le daba tiempo de pensar." dijo Santana. "Hasta hoy."

"¿Por eso querías ver que había abajo de su pollera?" preguntó Quinn

"Ella me dijo que no tenía porque darle tiempo para pensar, y yo le dije que si tenía que hacerlo. Entonces me dijo que iba a llevar a cabo un plan, que no era gran cosa, sino que yo sabía que tenía que ganarle. Por eso quería levantar su pollera." dijo Santana

"¿Te diste cuenta de que nos engañaste?" preguntó Quinn "Aunque tengo que decir que fue bastante gracioso."

"No fue ningún engaño. Tenía que ver realmente lo que había ahí abajo. Descubrí las tangas de casualidad, un día en su casa. Pero tenía que ver, realmente ver, como le quedaban." dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

"Eres idiota. No entiendo como Rachel te quiere tanto" dijo Quinn

"Porque soy así" dijo la latina. "Sexy."

S&R

"Interesante el momento en que Santana te tiene en contra de una pared con su pierna entre las tuyas, obviamente se puede escuchar que estás bastante excitada, sin embargo se detienen" dijo Noah sentándose con Rachel en el auditorio.

"¿Nos estuviste siguiendo?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida de que él supiera hecho.

"Rachel, Jewfro publicó todo lo que pasó en ese cuarto en su web. Para esta altura tus padres estarán orgullosos de que no tuviste sexo con Santana en un lugar en donde guardan las máquinas de esta escuela." dijo Noah.

"O sea que filmó casi todo" dijo la diva. "Bueno..."

"Ojalá hubieran seguido adelante, tendría el todo filmado" dijo Noah. "Supongo que tu plan no funcionó."

"Gritó que soy perfecta ante sus ojos. Lo escuchó la mitad de la escuela. No está siquiera arrepentida. Mi plan era que me hable al frente de alguien que no sean mis padres o sus padres."

"Entonces no funcionó porque ella lo tiró por la borda" dijo Noah.

"Exacto" dijo la diva sonriendo.

S&R

Durante el resto del día, todo estuvo tranquilo. Aunque muchos señalaban a las morenas, y hablaban en voz baja, Santana no se alejó demasiado de la diva mientras podía.

Caminaron juntas rumbo a Glee, ya que Rachel se había demorado hablando con su último profesor.

Antes de entrar al salón, se miraron. Sabía que iban a generar algún tipo de escándalo, sobre todo de la persona que besó en Rachel en las Nacionales el año anterior.

Pero entraron y a pesar que las miraban casi la mayoría del coro, Finn parecía estar en otro mundo completamente distinto.

S&R

"Eso fue extraño" dijo Santana mientras acompañaba a Rachel a su casa. Llevaba, más precisamente.

"Déjalo así" dijo la diva.

"Además, ¿por qué no viniste en tu auto?" preguntó la latina poniendo una mano directamente en el muslo de la diva.

Rachel miró la mano antes de contestar.

"Porque iba a hacer todo lo posible para que me traigas a casa. Después de todo, estamos solas. Mis padres salieron en su viaje anual..." dijo la diva agarrando la mano de la latina y poniéndola más arriba, debajo de la pollera.

"¿Vas a hacer algo para dejar de jugar conmigo de la forma en que lo hiciste todo el verano?" preguntó Santana pasando un dedo sobre la ropa interior de la diva y sacando la mano rápidamente para usarla en el volante.

"La que estuvo jugando con alguien, has sido tú. Jugaste conmigo todo el verano. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta que te aparecías con ropa prácticamente transparente y sin un corpiño puesto, justo los días que llovía?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo al ver su casa.

Se detuvieron y se bajaron rápidamente.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana deteniendo a la diva en la puerta, mirándola seriamente. "No quiero que te sientas presionada. No quiero hacer nada que no quieras o para lo que no te sientas lista."

La diva sonrió, y besó a Santana rápidamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Fue el tiempo suficiente que alguien necesitó para escapar por una ventana de la parte trasera de la casa.

S&R

Al comienzo, ya dentro de la casa, su comportamiento comenzó a calmarse.

Se prepararon algo de cenar, después de hacer las tareas, y subieron a la habitación de la diva, a ver una película.

"Voy a bañarme rápido" dijo Rachel mientras Santana asentía y se acomodaba como siempre en la cama para esperarla.

Diez minutos después, Santana levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse y su boca se quedó en el piso.

Rachel salía del cuarto de baño con un conjunto rojo de ropa interior, y encima un pequeño baby doll transparente.

La diva, caminó despacio y confiada por la cara de la latina, y quedó justo al frente de ella.

Santana se sentó en la cama, con la diva entre sus piernas abiertas, y consciente de que ella todavía tenía el uniforme de las porristas puesto.

"Rachel..." dijo entre un gemido y un suspiro, mirando el cuerpo de la diva a través de la tela transparente, sintiendo que su entrepierna era un río incontrolable. "No quiero...no quiero presionarte...oh...Dios...y me lo haces tan difícil..." agregó metiendo sus manos debajo del baby doll y acariciando el trasero de la diva.

"No me estas presionando..." dijo Rachel moviéndose para quedar sentada sobre Santana. "Quiero hacerlo hace tanto tiempo contigo...quiero...quiero sentir que eres mía y sentirte en cada rincón de mi piel."

"¿No vamos muy rápido?" preguntó Santana acariciando ahora la espalda de la diva. "¿No crees que..."

"Deja de hacer preguntas, y por lo menos, bésame, Santana." dijo Rachel acercando su rostro al de la latina, quien no dudó en obedecer la orden.

Intentando calmar su excitación casi explosiva, Santana logró acostar a Rachel en la cama, quedando encima ella.

"No puedes imaginarte lo húmeda que estoy ahora...que estuve todo el verano cada vez que pasaba tiempo contigo" dijo mientras se desnudaba, casi sin darse cuenta que lo hacía, sin notar que las manos de la diva se volvían cada vez más y más osadas en su cuerpo.

No fue ni siquiera pensado el momento en que finalmente los dedos de la latina recorrieron los labios inferiores de la diva, o cuando los dedos de Rachel se deslizaron lenta y suavemente en el interior de Santana.

Ninguna de las dos se concentró en otra cosa que en llevar a la otra al placer, y cuando ésto sucedió, ninguna de las dos se detuvo. Solo quería que sucediera una y otra vez, hasta que sus cuerpos quedaran exhaustos y empapados de sudor.

* * *

><p>Afuera el sol todavía no mostraba ni un solo rayo, cuando las dos se movieron en sueños, despertando en los brazos de una morena que sonreía.<p>

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana recordando que no se había puesto a pensar con detenimiento en que había sido la primera vez de la diva.

"Mejor imposible" dijo Rachel levantándose para correr al baño.

Santana sonrió y se acostó a mirar el techo y mientras la luz se acomodaba a sus ojos, éstos recorrieron la habitación.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación, un punto negro le llamó la atención, siguió mirando el escritorio con la computadora cerrada, pero su mirada volvió al punto negro.

Se levantó de la cama, sin pudor alguno a pesar de que estaba desnuda, y se acercó al punto negro en la esquina.

No había nada sujetándolo y Santana se acercó mucho más curiosa que antes.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era una cámara inalámbrica.

Sonrió al pensar que Rachel quiso filmar su primera vez, y abrió la computadora, tratando de buscar la imagen.

"¿Algo importante?" preguntó la diva regresando del baño y parándose al lado de Santana

"Quiero ver lo que filmaste anoche" dijo Santana buscando entre las distintas carpetas del escritorio de la diva.

"Yo no filmé nada" dijo la diva.

"Rach, ahí está la cámara" dijo Santana señalando la misma en la esquina.

"¡Maldito Noah!" dijo Rachel casi en un grito, arrancando la cámara de la pared y tirándola al tacho de basura.

"¿Cómo sabes que fue él?"

"Porque sabe entrar en mi casa, y yo compré esa cámara con él." dijo Rachel

"Maldición" dijo Santana.

"En cualquier momento..."

"Tendremos el video más viral de Lima..."

S&R

Al llegar a la secundaria, las dos se miraron un segundo antes de bajar del auto.

Era extraño que nadie las mirara, por lo que comenzaron a relajarse.

Eso fue hasta que apareció Noah sonriendo y las abrazó.

"Gracias, me hicieron muy...¡Auch!¡Asesinato!" gritó agachándose del dolor, porque dos rodillas golpearon su entrepierna. "¿Qué les pasa?"

"¿A quién le diste la filmación?" preguntó Santana volviendo a patear en ese lugar.

"A algunos jugadores de football, nada más." dijo Noah.

"¿Cómo podemos estar segura de que no se propague?" preguntó la latina, pateando una vez más a la entrepierna de Noah. A pesar que se estaba cubriendo con las manos, no le servía mucho.

"Encripté solo una parte, con contraseña. Son contraseñas distintas y solo puede abrirse una vez. Cuando se abre una segunda vez, propaga un virus que lo borra dentro de la computadora o teléfono del destinatario." dijo Noah.

"¿De dónde aprendes esas cosas?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"De tu novia. La pequeña diva de Broadway es un hacker" dijo Noah tratando de enderezarse.

"Sabía esa habilidad." dijo Santana

"Noah ¿de casualidad le enviaste el video a Finn?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia el pasillo.

"¿Qué?¿No podía?" preguntó Noah

"No, no podías" dijo Rachel.

"¿Te estás acostando con Santana y a mi me ibas a hacer esperar a los 25?" preguntó Finn parándose al lado de Noah.

"Eso es porque seguramente Santana la excita más que tu" dijo Noah

"Quiero que me responda ella" dijo Finn

"Noah tiene razón." dijo la diva.

"¿Yo no te excito?" preguntó Finn mirando a Rachel

"Para nada" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana

"¿Cómo puede excitarte Santana?" preguntó Finn

"Porque de solo pensar que sus pechos pueden estar rozando los míos, o sus dedos en mi interior, o mi boca en su clítoris, me comienzo a calentar tanto que ni una sola ducha fría puede calmarme." dijo Rachel

"Oh Dios..." dijo Noah mientras Santana comenzaba a transpirar de las ganas que tenía que meter a Rachel en un armario y sus dedos dentro de ella.

S&R

Mientras las dos llegaban a un nuevo orgasmo en el cuarto de baño, se besaron pensando en lo mismo.

Cuando separaron sus cuerpos, se miraron pensando lo mismo.

Solo Santana fue capaz de decir en voz alta lo que estaban pensando.

"Este no solo va a ser el mejor año de secundaria, sino que va a ser la mejor relación que podemos tener"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Rachel besando a la latina.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Volví con una aventura! Espero que les guste. Sé que es rarísima, pero fue divertida._

_Voy a ser cortita porque no tengo mucho tiempo._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz:** si, yo también prefiero a Harry con Hermione. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajaja se te mandó la review! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la misma! Besos Andru!_

_Kitties, besos!_

_Espero que hayan empezado bien el año!_

_Saludos,_

_Lore!_


	130. El Sueño de Santana

****Título:******El Sueño de Santana**

****Autora:******Symbelmynn****e**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:******3,904**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:******Es bastante M. Santana tiene un sueño y es un g!p. Y será cuestión de que la realidad, sea parecida a sus sueños. O la Rachel real es mucho mejor que la Rachel de sus sueños. **

****Rating:****** M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ********1********9********/01********/2015****

****IMPORTANTE: Es girl!peen, o sea, Santana tiene un pene.****

****Creo que me pasé un poco, por lo que puede ser de rating M. Muy M.****

****Espero que les guste, si no es así...bueno...no soy perfecta.****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>El Sueño<strong>****** de Santana****

_Ella estaba sentada en el salón del coro, pensando como siempre como acercarse. Digamos, era muy confiada en muchas cosas, pero no en acercarse a alguien que le gustaba._

_Y siempre, Rachel entraba y sonreía al verla. Ella se ponía completamente nerviosa y colorada. Pero la diva se quedaba junto al piano, ponía un tema lento y movía sus caderas, sin mirarla._

_Santana finalmente juntaba coraje, y se levantaba despacio, acomodándose las arrugas imaginarias del uniforme de porristas, se acercaba a la diva por detrás, y apoyaba su cuerpo junto al otro mientras la abrazaba. _

_Sin decir nada, sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la música, mientras Santana comenzaba a sentir la erección entre sus piernas a causa de la fricción con el trasero de la diva._

_Cuando Rachel se hacía consciente de la erección, giraba en sus brazos y la miraba a los ojos fijamente, mientras sus manos se ubicaban en su nuca._

_Santana la movía hasta ubicarla encima del piano, mientras ella se ubicaba entre sus piernas, y finalmente la besaba._

"Santana, Santana" dijo Rachel sacudiendo el hombro de la latina. Glee había terminado hacía 10 minutos, y la diva no podía despertarla. La dejaron sola para que la despierte, diciéndole que era la co capitana. Pero Rachel no pudo, porque cuando la tocó por primera vez, Santana había murmurado su nombre. Y por lo que parecía, era un sueño sexual ya que la diva podía notar la erección de la latina.

"Santana" dijo la diva nuevamente, viendo esta vez que la latina abría los ojos.

"Oh..." dijo Santana moviéndose rápido para ocultar su erección. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó con un bolso sobre sus piernas.

"Porque es el salón del coro y te quedaste dormida" dijo la diva.

"¿Dormida?"

"Dormida. Por lo que se ve era un sueño bastante interesante." dijo Rachel señalando su entrepierna.

"No te imaginas cuanto." dijo Santana en voz baja.

"Muéstrame..." dijo Rachel sacando el bolso de encima de Santana.

"No" dijo la latina poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, que fue cerrada justo cuando ella estaba por llegar.

"No" dijo Rachel mirando fijamente a Santana.

"¿No?¿Quién te crees que eres?" preguntó la latina enojándose.

"Soy la persona con la que estabas soñando, Santana. Soy la persona que logró esto" dijo Rachel bajando rápidamente una de sus manos y palmeando el miembro de la latina.

"Entonces...¿yo quién soy?" preguntó Santana dejándose llevar por el placer pero conteniendo un gemido.

"Tú eres la persona que me deja tan húmeda en sueños, que tengo que masturbarme para poder encontrar algo con lo que calmarme" dijo la diva mirándola fijamente.

Santana definitivamente perdió todo tipo de control.

Finalmente se movió, agarró la cintura de la diva y la besó con fuerza. Rachel respondió inmediatamente sin sacar su mano del miembro de la latina y sin dejar de moverla.

Empujándola hacia el piano, Santana comenzó a perder todo tipo de conciencia, recordando cada cosa que había soñado.

Cuando llegaron al piano, Santana metió sus manos debajo de la pollera de la diva, memorizando cada parte de piel del trasero de la diva.

"¿Por qué...no tienes ropa interior?" preguntó al encontrarse con los labios inferiores de la diva sin un pedazo de tela encima.

"Porque anoche soñé contigo y aunque me aguanté, cuando te vi esta mañana, no pude contenerme y la arruiné" dijo la diva sonriendo.

Santana se quedó mirándola un rato más, sin notar que su miembro ya estaba fuera de su ropa interior y solo cubierto por su pollera de las porristas.

Subió a la diva encima del piano, siguiéndola hasta quedarse encima de ella, mirándola a la ojos mientras su miembro acariciaba sus labios inferiores.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel sintiendo cerca de su entrada la cabeza del miembro de la latina. "Estoy con pastillas. Si no estás limpia..."

"Estoy limpia." dijo Santana antes de volver a besarla. En su sueño, Santana la besaba una y otra vez. Mientras la penetraba despacio, por primera vez. Y eso hizo en la realidad, porque sabía que era la primera vez de Rachel y sabía que su miembro no era lo mismo que sus dedos.

Pero sabía bien que si se detenía, las dos comenzarían a pensar que era realmente lo que estaba pasando, y a pesar de que Santana se detuvo un segundo para que ella se acomode, Rachel movió sus caderas para que no lo haga.

Eventualmente los besos se volvieron inconexos, mientras sus cuerpos se volvieron rítmicos uno con el otro, su placer comenzó a aumentar, mientras Santana embestía con fuerza pero sin intención de lastimarla.

No importaba, parecía, ya que Rachel estalló alrededor de su miembro, cubriéndolo todo con su orgasmo, y esperando que Santana terminara dentro de ella.

Pero Santana salió del interior de la diva, y con su miembro erecto y brilloso por los líquidos de Rachel, la bajó del piano y la giró.

"¿Te molesta?" preguntó como si no importara la respuesta. Y realmente no importaba la respuesta, porque entró fácilmente en Rachel mientras una de sus manos se ubicaba en el hombro de la diva para buscar equilibrio.

Rachel apoyó sus dos manos sobre el piano, para no caerse, mientras Santana no dejaba de penetrarla desde atrás. Sentía cuando el miembro de la latina salía casi completamente de su interior, y volvía a entrar, haciéndola gritar.

¿En qué momento empezó a gritar de placer?¿En qué momento se había dejado llevar completamente por el placer? Se preguntó mientras un nuevo orgasmo comenzaba a golpearla. Esta vez, sin embargo, Santana terminó dentro de ella, abrazando su cintura y cayendo sentada al piso con la diva encima de ella.

No aflojó el agarre que tenía en Rachel hasta que finalmente dejó de largar su semen dentro de ella.

Rachel se levantó despacio de encima de ella y giró para mirar el rostro satisfecho de Santana, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados. Su mirada bajó a su miembro y estiró una mano, preguntándose como eso tan grande había entrado en ella, la primera vez.

Santana apoyó sus manos detrás de ella, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sin embargo, los abrió al sentir algo envolver su miembro.

Al abrir los ojos, encontró la boca que Rachel había tragado casi la mitad de su miembro, mientras una de sus manos estaba moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó mientras sacaba con una de sus manos el rostro de Rachel de su miembro.

"Te estoy limpiando. Esto es un enchastre, seguramente mañana a la mañana, cuando estemos en Glee todos se van a dar cuenta de que algo espectacular pasó en esta aula." dijo Rachel sacando la lengua en la última parte de su frase, y lamiendo todo el pene de Santana, con sus ojos clavados en los de la otra morena.

Poco a poco, su lengua limpió todo el miembro de Santana, y al estar bien erecto, Rachel gateó hasta quedar cara a cara con la latina.

"Ahora...voy a cabalgarte" dijo Rachel volviendo a agarrar el miembro de Santana y sentándose justo encima del mismo.

Santana no podía creerlo, esto se estaba volviendo mucho mejor que su sueño y realmente no quería que terminara nunca.

Agarró la cintura de la diva y comenzó a moverse al compás de las caderas de ella, hasta que plantó sus pies y levantó la parte inferior de su cuerpo, logrando que Rachel prácticamente comenzara a saltar sobre su miembro.

Poco a poco, las dos comenzaron a sentir nuevamente los signos de un nuevo orgasmo y Santana decidió volver a tomar el control, girando a la diva para que quede con su espalda en el suelo.

"¿Sabías las veces que soñé con esto?" preguntó Santana agarrando las piernas de la diva y pasándolas sobre sus hombros. "Demasiadas" agregó perdiendo finalmente el control de sus caderas, que comenzaron a moverse rápida y erráticamente en contra de las caderas de la diva.

Las manos de la latina se ubicaron al costado de la cabeza de la diva, mientras los ojos de las dos estaban cerrados y a Rachel la golpeaba un nuevo orgasmo, y otro, hasta que Santana volvió a estallar dentro de ella.

"Oh, Dios" dijo Santana cayendo pesadamente sobre la diva, quien ya había sacado sus piernas de los hombros de la latina.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Rachel acariciando la espalda de la otra morena.

Santana salió despacio del interior de la diva, pero quedó acostada encima de ella. Comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el rostro de la diva, hasta que la miró a los ojos.

"Me hubiera gustado otro...tipo de acercamiento" dijo despacio.

"A mi no me molestó este tipo de acercamiento" respondió la diva besando a Santana, introduciendo rápidamente su lengua en la otra boca.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana en un gemido al sentir que su miembro estaba volviendo a la vida.

"¿Qué otros sueños tienes, Santana?" preguntó la diva con una sonrisa pícara y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

"Vas a ser mi muerte" dijo la latina antes de acercarse a su oído y contarle sus otros sueños.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Me fui al carajo y un poco más, creo._

_Espero que no tanto._

_Espero que les guste. Estas son cosas que se me ocurren cuando finalmente me encuentro con un bloqueo en alguna historia. Como siempre, escribo muchas cosas y no las termino. Pero bueno...me dije ¿por qué no hacer algo subido de tono? Y acá está._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_**AndruSol:** era raro, ni siquiera entendí porque me salió así. Pero bueno. Gracias por leerlo y por la review! Besos!_

_**Lopz:** jajajaja Noah está obsesionado en grabarlas o estar con ellas, es verdad! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Hazelfields:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que te sigan gustando! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, _

_muchos gracias por leerme!_

_Besos!_

_Lore!_


	131. La Cita de Santana

****Título:******La Cita de Rachel**

****Autora:******Symbelmynn****e**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:******3,9****33**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:******No sé si es tan M, pero...A Rachel le organizan una cita, porque necesita una mujer que la acompañe a la premiere de su primer película. Y resulta que es un reencuentro...**

****Rating:****** M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ********28********/01********/2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>La Cita de Rachel<strong>**

Finalmente tendría su alfombra roja en Hollywood. Sería algo majestuoso, impresionante, y ella sería parte del centro de atención ya que ella estaba en la película.

El problema, es que desde su salida pública del closet, no conseguía una cita para esa noche. Y todavía le faltaban dos días.

Por eso, al entrar esa tarde en su departamento, vio una nota de Kurt sobre su mesa.

"_Esta noche tienes una potencial cita para que te acompañe el jueves" K_

Rachel se sentó cansada, no podía creer que a los 26 años y ya siendo famosa en todo el país, su mejor amigo (y gay) le estuviera organizando citas.

Eventualmente, siempre terminaba con alguna loca, pero iba a hacer el intento de ser tolerante esa noche.

Mientras decidía comenzar a prepararse, o aunque sea darse un baño, decidió escribirle para más detalles, ya que eso no le decía nada.

"**¿A qué hora y en dónde?" R**

Caminó descalza hasta su cuarto, y eligió algún conjunto de ropa interior que combinaría con el vestido que ya había decidido usar. Después de todo, lo compró dos días atrás, pensando en usarlo en alguna cita.

"**¿Ninguna queja o advertencia?" K**

Sonrió al ver el mensaje y se desnudó al lado de su cama. Después de todo sabía que lo acomodaría antes de marcharse. Sabía también que Kurt respondería a su pregunta en cuanto viera que ella no contestaba su mensaje.

"**En el Òpalo Azul, a las 8." K**

"**¿Cómo voy a reconocerla?" R**

¿Importaba realmente cómo iba a reconocerla? Seguramente no.

"**La reserva está hecha a tu nombre de fantasía. Ella lo sabe" K**

"Mi nombre de fantasía "dijo en voz alta mientras veía como se llenaba su bañera.

* * *

><p>Acomodado su departamento, maquillada y vestida, sonrió al pensar en lo que dirían Quinn Fabray y Santana López en el momento de verla.<p>

Ya no era más esa niña sin ningún sentido de la moda. Se preguntó qué sería últimamente de la vida de ellas dos, aunque sabía bien que estaban las tres en Lima.

Los Ángeles era una ciudad completamente nueva para ella, aunque se moviera como si fuera su casa, ya que se parecía tanto a NY en algunas cosas que se sentía segura.

Tomó un taxi en la puerta del edificio y sonrió al ver que hombres y mujeres se detenían a mirarla. Era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba, pero le gustaba la sensación. Después de todo, a pesar de seguir entrenando en su máquina elíptica todas las mañanas, comenzó a hacer otro tipo de rutinas y su cuerpo mejoró muchísimo. Incluso si se ponía algo como lo el vestido rojo bien entallado que tenía puesto en ese momento, resaltando su pecho, podían ver sus abdominales.

Llegó al restaurante y dio su nombre de fantasía para que la llevaran a su mesa.

Se sentó agarrando rápidamente el menú, ya que todos se habían quedado mirándola, para esperar a su cita.

Por estar tapada con el menú, no se dio cuenta de que la moza se había acercado hasta que escuchó que decía: Esta es la mesa de la .

Bajó el menú, y abrió la boca al ver a la persona que tenía delante de ella, sonriendo pícaramente como la recordaba.

"Berry...tengo que hacer milagros para conseguir una cita contigo" dijo Santana López sentándose al frente de ella.

"Santana." fue lo único que Rachel logró decir.

"En carne y hueso." dijo Santana agarrando el menú. "Aunque debo decirte que todavía recuerdo tus manos sobre mi carne" agregó guiñándole un ojo y leyendo el menú.

Rachel suspiró sin quitar los ojos de la latina. Ella también recordaba lo que era sentir esa carne entre sus manos. Aunque el recuerdo estaba un poco difuso por el alcohol.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel bajando el menú de la vista de Santana con su mano, estirándose un poco más de lo debido sobre la mesa. Por esa razón, se quedó sorprendida al ver como Santana se relamía sus labios, y siguió la línea de su mirada hasta su pecho. "Santana..."

"No puedo creerlo..." dijo la latina sin quitar los ojos de los pechos de Rachel. "Están mucho más hermosos de lo que los recordaba. ¿Crees que tendré la oportunidad esta noche de envolverlos con mis labios?"

Rachel se acomodó rápidamente sobre su asiento, completamente colorada y excitada. Lo sabía, Santana siempre le causaba esa sensación.

"No respondiste mi pregunta." dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Eso tampoco ayuda" dijo Santana

"Lo siento" dijo la diva girando sus ojos y descruzando sus brazos.

"Lima...no es para mi. Así que viendo que Britt era feliz con alguien más, decidí comenzar a buscar mi vida sola. Terminé en Los Ángeles, casi al mismo tiempo en que tú llegaste a filmar esa película. Desde entonces estoy buscando la forma de hacerte saber que estoy aquí." dijo Santana mirando de vez en cuando los pechos de la diva. "Extraño que hayas salido del clóset y yo no estuviera a tu lado para reafirmar ese tema. Hubiera sido muy entretenido"

"¿No puedes dejar de lado un poco el flirteo o el sexo?" preguntó Rachel

"Oh, por Dios. Sabes que no quieres que lo deje de lado. Puedo ver todos tus signos. El rubor en tu cara, la forma de acomodarte en esa silla porque estás completamente húmeda con cada palabra que voy diciendo." dijo la latina agarrando una de las manos de la diva sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué les puedo traer?" preguntó la moza interrumpiendo en ese momento. Aunque Rachel no sabía bien que podía llegar a interrumpir, ya que la cita parecía no haber empezado nunca.

Las dos hicieron su pedido, y la moza respondió que volvería rápidamente con las bebidas. Todos parecían sentir el ambiente sexual de esa mesa, porque las parejas cercanas comenzaron a tocarse más seguido.

"¿Ves, Rachel? Somos muy sexies juntas. ¿Qué tienes que pensar?" preguntó Santana acariciando con sus dedos la palma de la mano de la diva que seguía entre la suya.

"Realmente no estoy pensando en nada, Santana" dijo la diva perdida en las sensaciones.

"Seguramente estás pensando en que mereces una explicación de todo esto. Y a lo cual, voy a hacer una declaración. Necesitas contestar las cartas de tus fans, y no cambiar tu teléfono cada cierto tiempo. " dijo la latina estirándose sobre la mesa para besar la mano de la diva y finalmente soltarla.

"Contesto todas las cartas de mis fans." dijo Rachel despacio. "Me llevan un tiempo, pero solo estoy atrasada como un mes, no más. Estoy en L.A hace casi un año."

"Ese maldito Kurt" dijo la latina entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando hacia todos lados.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva sin entender, la conversación de todas maneras era bastante...adormecedora de sentidos.

"Porque el maldito me dijo que dejaba mis notas en la pila de cartas de fans, para que sea la primera que vieras."

"Nunca vi una nota tuya. Incluso hoy estaba preguntándome que sería de tu vida y de la de Quinn."

"¿En qué otros momentos piensas en mi, Rachel?" preguntó sensualmente la latina y la diva se vio nuevamente en problemas.

"¿Podríamos pasar la cena sin insinuaciones sexuales?" preguntó la diva.

"Si después me quieres llevar a tu departamento o vienes al mío y las insinuaciones pasan a ser acciones, estoy segura de que no va a haber problema." dijo Santana, sonriendo al ver que la diva asentía, aunque la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aceptó simplemente para no seguir en el estado en que estaban. Si, estaban. Porque Santana necesitaba sacar a Rachel de la vista de público desde el momento en que la vio sentada esperando. Y cuando vio lo que ese vestido hacía con sus pechos, Santana decidió que esa noche esos pechos estarían en su boca. Y las siguientes, por supuesto. Pero Rachel no debería saberlo, no todavía.

"¿Cómo fue que dejaste Lima?" preguntó la diva cambiando de tema.

"No la dejé así como así, fue algo continuado. De a poco mi relación con Britt fue terminando y mis ganas de salir de ahí crecieron, mientras veía como Britt era más feliz con alguien más. Y yo quería esa felicidad, y la había tenido, así que junté dinero y me fui detrás de esa felicidad." dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿Quién te puede haber dado más felicidad que Britt, San?" preguntó la diva.

Santana miró fijo los ojos de la diva, sabía que podía decir muchas cosas o no decir ninguna, sabía que quizás sería demasiado rápido decirlo, pero había esperado casi un año que Kurt finalmente se dignara a crear esta noche. Quería matarlo, por supuesto, en este mismo momento lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero finalmente la tenía al frente de ella, y finalmente podía decirlo. Además, ella sabía que con Rachel Berry las palabras eran tan importantes como los actos.

"¿No te das cuenta, Rachel?" preguntó tan despacio que la diva tuvo que esforzarse por oírla. "¿No te das cuenta que..." agregó con voz un poco más alta "esperé casi un año por estar hoy aquí sentada al frente tuyo?¿Qué le escribía a Kurt todos los días para que te dijera que simplemente estaba en NY, pero que por alguna razón que no entiendo él no lo hizo?¿Qué busqué constantemente la forma de llegar a ti, pero ni siquiera los mensajes de facebook o twitter te llegaban?¿Qué estoy aquí, hoy, esperando mucho más que acompañarte a tu primer alfombra roja?"

Rachel sintió que el aire había sido extraído de sus pulmones. Así no era la Santana que ella recordaba. Ella recordaba una Santana mucho más física que oral, aunque si pensaba en forma oral, podía recordar lo que la latina supo hacer esa noche entre sus piernas con su boca...no...se dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza, no debía pensar en sexo.

"¿Por qué...?" preguntó la diva pero el resto de la pregunta se le atoró. ¿Qué podía preguntarle después de todo?¿Por qué ahora?¿Por qué no pudo buscarla de otra manera?¿Acercarse a ella en este año?

"Me confié en Kurt." dijo Santana viendo todas las dudas pasando por sus ojos. "Quinn habló con Mercedes, quien habló con Kurt y supuestamente yo iba a encontrarte. Al comienzo de todo, para acompañarte en todo. Era lo que más quería. Pero Kurt..."

"Kurt organizó esta cita" dijo Rachel

"Si, porque ya me había cansado, Rachel." dijo Santana mirando hacia atrás porque finalmente la comida estaba llegando a su mesa.

Cuando la moza se retiró, las dos comenzaron a comer.

"¿Te habías cansado?" preguntó Rachel después de un par de minutos.

"Oh, por Dios, si. No solo de la abstinencia, sino también de tus rechazos. Aunque tengo que decirte que darme cuenta de que en realidad es un alivio saber que no fuiste tú quien me rechazaba."

"Kurt nunca me dijo nada" dijo la diva mirando su plato.

"Me doy cuenta. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si hubieras sabido que estaba en la ciudad?" preguntó Santana tomando un sorbo de vino.

"Sabes bien que hubiera hecho" dijo Rachel "Te hubiera buscado"

"Me lo imaginé" dijo Santana. "¿Por qué Kurt se puso en contra de que nos reencontremos?"

"Porque es un idiota."

"¿Por qué vino contigo a L.A.? Pensé que le estaba yendo bien en NY."

"Le estaba yendo bien, nunca supe porque quiso convertirse en mi estilista."

"Eso es obvio, porque sabía que tú serías famosa"

"Gracias, Santana." dijo la diva volviéndose a poner colorada.

"Ahora...Berry...saliendo del clóset cuando todas dejamos NY ¿cómo es eso?" preguntó Santana acariciando la pierna de la diva debajo de la mesa con su pie.

"Bueno..." dijo Rachel inspirando y expirando, después de todo, Santana estaba siendo honesta. Lo mismo podía hacer ella. "Esa noche que estuvimos juntas...cambió mucho mi forma de ver las cosas, y realmente...no quería llegar a la fama ocultando quien soy ni teniendo una pareja falsa"

"Esa noche cambió mucho para las dos" dijo Santana sonriendo.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, robándose miradas, sonrisas, cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

"Me tienes sorprendida con algo" dijo Santana de pronto.

"¿Con qué?" preguntó la diva mirándola curiosamente.

"No me preguntaste con quién está Brittany" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué tengo que preguntarlo?"

"Porque es una sorpresa"

Rachel suspiró, eventualmente su curiosidad iba a ganarle la partida y sabía que iba a preguntar.

"¿Con quién está Brittany?" preguntó la diva.

"Con Quinn Fabray" dijo Santana haciendo que Rachel se atragante con el aire. "Todavía tienes esa costumbre" dijo la latina sonriendo, mientras la miraba tratar de recuperar su aliento.

"¿Qué costumbre?" preguntò la diva.

"La de atragantarte con el aire, porque sabes que cuando alguien puede llegar a decir algo sorprendente, intentas no comer o tomar para no pasar verguenza escupiendo todo lo que tienes en la boca."

"Santana, sigues teniendo una gran manera de distraerme para cambiar el tema." dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Sabes bien donde me gustaría estar distrayéndote para cambiar el tema. "dijo la latina guiñando su ojo.

"**¿Cómo va la cita hasta ahora? Tengo que decirte que estoy sorprendido de que dos horas después y no he recibido ningún mensaje amenazante" K**

"Berry, ¿por qué te distraes mirando el celular?" preguntó Santana sacando el dispositivo de su mano. "Kurtsie..." agregó tecleando una respuesta.

"Santana, no aprecio que respondas mis mensajes" dijo Rachel estirándose nuevamente por encima de la mesa para sacarle el celular de las manos.

"Berry...¿prefieres que mis dedos estén en otra parte?" preguntó Santana dejando que la diva recuperara su dispositivo.

"Si, adentro mío" dijo Rachel sin registrar precisamente lo que su boca había dicho, mientras leía lo que Santana le había respondido. **"Vas a pagar caro que Rachel no recibiera mis mensajes. Ten cuidado." S**

"Es una amenaza bastante suave" dijo la diva levantando la mirada y encontrándose con una sonrisa tierna de Santana. Eran muy pocas veces que había visto esa sonrisa. Una de esas pocas veces, fue la noche que pasaron juntas. En el loft en Bunshwick, antes de hacer el amor una y otra vez. Nunca iba a pensar en que fue solo una noche de sexo para ella.

"Deberíamos irnos" dijo Santana llamando a la moza para que trajera la cuenta.

"Ni siquiera sé en qué estás trabajando" dijo la diva.

"No importa ahora." dijo Santana

"Santana..."

"Pasaron años, años Rachel. Años en los que de vez en cuando soñaba con esa noche. Pasé casi un año viviendo en un pequeño departamento primero, para mudarme a uno más grande después, pensando en esa noche. Acabas de decir que de cierta forma también quieres lo mismo, y realmente Rachel...te extraño gimiendo debajo de mi."

Rachel se quedó pensando mientras la moza traía la cuenta y Santana pagaba por la misma con su tarjeta de débito.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" dijo Rachel dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Eso no quiere decir que me quiera ir sin el postre"

"Tienes un postre mucho mejor" dijo la latina levantándose y estirando su mano para que la diva la agarre.

Fue solo por un segundo que Rachel pensó que esta reconexión iba muy rápido, y cuando volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor, estaban en la calle, con la latina esperando una respuesta.

Rachel supo enseguida cual era la pregunta, y frenó un taxi.

* * *

><p>Olvidadas completamente del exterior, las dos comenzaron a besarse apenas recorrieron el pasillo de entrada del departamento de la diva.<p>

Hacía demasiado calor, y ninguna estaba segura en que estación se encontraban, solo sabían que tenían que sacarse la ropa.

"Oh...Dios...trabajaste tu cuerpo..." dijo Santana al sentir las abdominales de la diva.

"Puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo" dijo Rachel agarrando el trasero de la latina entre las manos.

"No recordaba que te gustara tanto esa parte" dijo la latina agarrando un pecho de la diva entre una de sus manos y comenzando a jugar con su pezón.

"Esto se está haciendo difícil de pie" dijo la diva.

"Es verdad" dijo Santana mirando a su alrededor.

"Todavía no estamos en la habitación" dijo la diva empujando a Santana hacia atrás mientras la besaba.

No volvieron a hablar hasta caer sobre la cama, con sus piernas entrelazadas.

"Tus piernas..." dijo la latina gimiendo..."Están duras" agregó sintiendo el muslo de la diva chocando en su entrepierna.

"Trabajé todo, Santana" dijo la diva quien estaba en la posición dominante, con su boca alrededor de uno de los pechos de la latina. Su mano descendió acariciando el estómago y camino a la entrepierna. No iba a perder tiempo con juegos preliminares, por lo menos no esa noche.

Santana parecía pensar lo mismo, ya que su mano empezó a jugar con los labios inferiores de la diva antes de que ésta llegara al mismo lugar.

Los besos, la mano libre, solo servían de acompañamiento a lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

En cuanto comenzaron a penetrar a la otra, solo se acomodaron para que sus bocas estuvieran juntas, entrar y salir solo se había convertido en un medio para un fin.

El fin era llevar a la otra al orgasmo.

Recordar.

Santana abrazó a la diva en cuanto sintió los signos de su orgasmo acercarse, rogaba por dentro que no fuera demasiado rápido para la otra, por lo que aumentó sus embestidas, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Rachel.

No se contuvieron ninguna de las dos en gritar, no importaba si las escuchaban, y al finalizar sus bocas volvieron a buscarse.

Santana no dejó de besarla mientras sacaba lentamente su mano del interior de la diva, llevándola hacia su boca, pero solo para limpiarla, porque finalmente tenía a la persona que quería entre sus brazos.

Rachel sonrió ante la acción de la latina y esperó que terminara de limpiar su mano para saborearse en su boca.

Cayeron dormidas enseguida, moviéndose durante la noche, sin que sus cuerpos se alejen demasiado.

* * *

><p>"Finalmente. Si, voy a matarlo apenas lo vea. No, Britt, solo...fue una sola vez anoche. Espero tener mucho tiempo más para volver a hacerlo. ¿Por qué una? Porque creo que las dos teníamos demasiado encima y cuando finalmente lo hicimos, el orgasmo Britt, fue espectacular. No, no creo que me haya estado esperando. Ni siquiera sabía que nosotras...Eso...Si. Saludos a Quinn." dijo Santana quedándose con la vista en el teléfono.<p>

"Hay una hora a la mañana, en la que Santana López deja de ser esta mujer gobernando el mundo y pasa a ser esta hermosa mujer con sentimientos que tiene que llamar a su mejor amiga para contarle lo que pasó anoche." dijo Rachel caminando desnuda hacia el sillón de su living, en donde encontró a Santana hablando por teléfono y se había puesto colorada.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana

"No me molesta."

"En un rato tengo que salir al trabajo"

"¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?"

"Si me lo haces desnuda va a ser un problema porque voy a querer seguir con lo de anoche."

"¿Hasta que hora trabajas?"

"¿Por?"

"Tenemos que ir de compras, Santana"

"¿Compras?"

"¿Crees que puedes alejarte ahora de mi?" preguntó la diva sonriendo. "Tenemos que ir de compras, para que me acompañes mañana a la alfombra roja"

"¿A la alfombra roja?"

"¿Qué hablaste con Kurt?"

"Nada. Kurt me dijo que fuera a ese restaurante y dijera tu nombre de fantasía. Que si tanto insistía en verte, no perdiera la oportunidad. Incluso me envió un mensaje, pero nada más"

Rachel suspiró, ¿a qué estaba jugando su amigo?

"Mañana tengo la alfombra roja de la premiere de la película. Según Kurt la cita era para ver si congeniaba con alguien para que me acompañe. ¿Quisieras acompañarme?"

"¿Y qué me saquen fotos toda la noche porque entro junto a la persona más linda de mañana? Por supuesto" dijo Santana que se había acercado a la diva.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva sonriendo.

"En serio" dijo la latina agachándose un poco y envolviendo uno de los pechos de la diva entre su Santana, mientras que jugaba con el otro con una de sus manos.

"Ohhh...San..." dijo Rachel tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Pero así como empezó, así terminó porque la latina se enderezó.

"Salgo a las 4, creo. Depende de como vaya todo." dijo agarrando la cintura de la diva. "¿Me podrías dar tu teléfono?"

"Solo cuando me digas en que estás trabajando...y ahora voy a tener que ocuparme yo sola de lo que acabas de hacer en mi."

"Espera hasta que nos veamos. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

"Puedo" dijo la diva.

"Estoy grabando un disco. Finalmente creo que hoy a poder grabar sin pensar en como hacer para que te llegue la noticia."

Rachel sonrió y besó los labios de la latina, quien desapareció cinco minutos después con el número de teléfono de la diva, y a quien le escribió mientras bajaba por el ascensor.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, después de comprar todo para la premiere para las dos, volvieron al departamento de la diva, ya que casi las descubren a punto de tener sexo en el cambiador y se habían quedado con las ganas.<p>

Como la noche anterior, llegaron al living completamente desnudas y cayeron sobre el sillón, dejando un rastro de ropa y bolsas de compra en el camino.

"Por fin llegaste..." dijo Kurt apareciendo en el living "¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" agregó al ver que estaba pasando en el sillón.

"¡Kurt!" gruñó la diva enojada por la interrupción.

"Veo que la cita salió bien" dijo con la espalda a ellas.

"No gracias a ti" dijo la diva, mientras Santana se dedicaba a buscar la ropa de las dos. Aunque con una mirada las dos se comunicaron que no tenían problema en seguir desnudas.

"Por supuesto que es gracias a mi, después de todo yo la organicé." dijo Kurt ofendido.

"Pero ¿por qué tardaste casi un año en organizar una cita entre nosotros cuando te vengo pidiendo durante esa misma cantidad de tiempo que le digas que estoy aquí?" preguntó Santana quien se había acercado al joven y ahora estaba parada detrás de él.

Kurt no respondió, pero no importaba.

"Mañana a las 4 de la tarde vamos a venir a prepararlas para la premiere" dijo antes de salir prácticamente corriendo del departamento.

"¿En qué estábamos?" preguntó Rachel abrazando a la latina por detrás, y agarrando sus pechos.

"Cierto..." dijo Santana dejando que la diva la tirara de nuevo sobre el sillón.

* * *

><p>La prensa se volvió completamente loca cuando Rachel y Santana aparecieron en la alfombra, y por ende, comenzaron a bucear tratando de averiguar completamente todo sobre la latina que acompañaba a la nueva actriz favorita de Hollywood.<p>

Lo primero que comenzaron a decir es que era un show publicitario por parte del productor de Santana (ya que estaba a punto de salir el primer disco de la latina) y además de que se verificó quién era el novio del productor.

Lo cual generó una estrepitosa pelea en el departamento de la diva cuando Kurt apareció pensando en que Rachel no había leído las notas.

Y la diva no lo había hecho. Nunca lo hacía. Por eso generalmente la agarraba de sorpresa cuando alguien le hacía una pregunta relativa a un tema en existente en alguna nota.

Pero no contó con la latina, quien ahora parecía estar constantemente junto a Rachel y que ésta si había leído las notas.

* * *

><p>Mientras el tiempo iba pasando, la prensa comenzó a prestar más atención a las dos morenas. Y mientras mas hurgaban, más veían una historia entre ellas, que no era solo parte la publicidad.<p>

Y entre las morenas había mucho más contacto, no solo físico, sino también sentimental.

Y eventualmente les prohibieron entrar a ciertas tiendas de ropa porque las descubrieron teniendo sexo en los cambiadores.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Nueva aventura y van...bastantes ya. No sé como todavía tengo ideas...jajaja_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y followers! Lo hago cortito porque es tarde._

_Ah, con respecto al capítulo anterior, si tienen algún "sueño" que quieran que ellas realicen, pueden comentarme. Y yo lo escribí, así que también soy un poco pervertida._

_**AndruSol: **jajajaja...me alegro de no haberme ido al carajo. Por un lado, porque trato de no irme hacia la vulgaridad, arruinaría la historia. Soy así, jajaja. Muchas gracias a vos por la review y por leerlo! Besos Andru!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati:** jajajaaj me alegro que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Alex: **muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Guest:** ¿Sue?¿Entre estas dos? Jajaja. Veremos! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Erieyla76:** jajajaja me alegro que hayas pasado una buena tarde leyendo mis historias, eso me pone contenta. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**MrsMichele:** ¡Cuanto tiempo! Muchas gracias por la review! Y espero que te gusten las aventuras y las historias! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** jajaja, Santana quedó fascinada me parece con ese sueño hecho realidad. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties! Besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Lore!_


	132. La Gira de Santana

****Título:******La Gira de Santana**

****Autora:******Symbelmynn****e**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:******5,928**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:******Santana regresa después de 6 meses de gira en el país, para encontrarse con su novia finalmente. Todavía tiene que vengarse de Kurt por el año de abstinencia, y realmente quiere cumplir algunas fantasías con Rachel. ****Continuación Aventura 131**

****Rating:****** M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ********14/02********/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Gira de Santana<strong>

Ya el avión estaba iniciando su descenso, y Santana suspiró aliviada. Hacía 3 meses que no veía a la diva, después de una gira de 6. Y no la hubiera visto los 6 meses, si Rachel no se hubiera cansada y hubiera volado a Kansas para estar con ella durante una semana.

Miró una vez más el último mensaje que había recibido por parte de la diva, y sonrió.

"**No veo la hora de que estés de nuevo entre mis brazos." R**

Dejénle a Rachel Berry responder un mensaje de texto diciendo **"Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando te tenga en un lugar recluido, va a ser meter mi mano lo más profundo dentro tuyo y hacerte gritar tanto que te van a dar el Oscar por mejor actriz protagónica en una película pornográfica" **con algo más romántico.

Después de todo, Rachel siempre tiraba hacia el lado romántico de la pareja. Calmándola un poco. No mucho, porque Santana sabía que cuando las dos estaban desnudas, todo podía pasar con la diva.

Moviéndose incómoda se aseguró el cinturón de seguridad y rogó que Rachel hubiera ido en limusina a buscarla.

S&R

No pudo contenerse cuando Rachel comenzó un suave beso de recibimiento y metió la lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta, haciendo gemir a la diva, que las demás personas que estaban cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto las miraran y que las cámaras de los paparazzis comenzaran desesperadas a mostrar los flashes.

"Bienvenida" dijo la diva sonriendo cuando se separaron.

"Gracias. Ahora, vayamos a casa, te sacas la ropa, y comenzamos una maratón sexual que no vamos a terminar hasta el fin de semana que viene" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de su novia, su bolso y su valija y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Me hace sentir bien saber que decidiste no viajar con tu equipo solo porque querías acostarte conmigo" dijo Rachel con un toque de diversión en la voz.

"Comer contigo, dormir contigo, caminar contigo, esas son todas las cosas, además de sexo, que tengo pensado hacer." dijo Santana mirándola y guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser romántica todo el tiempo?" preguntó la diva tirando de la mano de Santana para señalar una limusina.

"Porque tu cuerpo solo me lleva a decir lo primero que tengo en mente. Y generalmente es sexo, contigo, en la parte trasera de esa limusina." dijo la latina prácticamente corriendo hacia el vehículo.

El chófer ya estaba esperándolas y agarró los bolsos de Santana para guardarlos en el baúl.

La latina empujó a Rachel al interior de la limusina, sin ver si estaba levantado el separador con el asiento del chófer, y rápidamente metió una mano debajo de la pollera de la diva, que parecía querer decir algo que nunca pronunció porque la boca de Santana tapó la suya.

"Ejem" dijo una voz sobresaltando a la latina. El chófer era hombre y claramente esa no era su voz.

"Hola San" dijo la alegre voz de Brittany, sacando definitivamente la atención de Santana de su novia.

La latina, miró el otro asiento de la limusina y pudo ver a dos rubias conocidas sonriéndole.

"¿Qué hacen ellas acá?" preguntó mirando a la diva con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Vinimos a visitarte..." respondió Quinn quien solo recibió una mano levantada como respuesta mientras Santana seguía mirando a su novia.

"A mi no me mires así " dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "Volví anoche de la filmación y se me tiraron, literalmente, sobre el auto."

"Fue muy divertido, la cara de miedo de Rach, porque pensó que nos había atropellado" dijo Brittany riendo al recordar el momento.

"Sabíamos que hoy volvías de la gira y quisimos venir a pasar unos días contigo en tu super departamento. Pero resulta que nos contaste que estabas comiéndote a Rachel Berry pero no que se habían ido a vivir juntas a una casa enorme" dijo Quinn

"Nunca pensé que Quinn diría que me estabas comiendo" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Suena mejor cuando lo digo yo. Después de todo, yo lo digo con el sentido de comerte en serio" dijo Santana recordando donde estaba su mano y sacándola despacio.

"No tienes que preocuparte, la casa es demasiado grande como para que escuchemos" dijo Quinn mirando de manera pícara a su novia.

"Eso es lo que ellas creen. Anoche pude escuchar cada cosa proveniente de su habitación. Incluso la parte en la que Quinn le gritó a Britt que se fije si había un pepino en la cocina, que quería mete...mejor no sigo" dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza.

Las dos rubias se pusieron coloradas, completamente coloradas y miraron hacia otro lado,menos a las dos morenas.

"Con las ganas que tenía yo de hacerte gritar hasta la semana que viene" dijo Santana abatida.

"Si sabíamos que nos ibas a recibir así, seguramente no veníamos esta semana" dijo Quinn enojada, pero Rachel estaba aguantando su risa porque la latina estaba haciendo un puchero.

"¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre visitar a sus amigas cuando una de las dos acaba de llegar de una gira de 6 meses?" preguntó Santana con el puchero todavía. "¿Por qué no fueron directamente con Kurt?"

"¿Después de que te tuvo un año esperando que estés con Rachel?" preguntó Quinn "Ni locas. Le robé la dirección a tu madre después de una hermosa visita."

Santana giró sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos mirando hacia afuera, mientras esperaba que llegaran a la casa.

S&R

"Nos vamos a la playa" dijo Brittany sonriente, cargando una enorme pelota de plástico y saliendo de la casa.

"Gracias al cielo" murmuró Santana mirando a Quinn caminar rápidamente detrás de su novia, tratando de dejar un momento a solas a las morenas.

Se levantó rápido y observó con ansiedad hasta que las dos rubias estaban fuera de su alcance visual y de la propiedad.

"Nunca pensé que vivir juntas sería demasiado complicado cuando volviera de una gira." dijo Santana comenzando a buscar a su novia.

Rachel estaba en la cocina, preparando algo para cenar y Santana sonrió abrazándola desde atrás.

"¿No estás preparando la cena demasiado temprano?" preguntó uniendo sus caderas mientras miraba lo que la diva hacía.

"Es obvio que estabas tan enojada que no viste la hora." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Santana

"Fueron a la playa solo para estar 10 minutos, no solo está a punto de oscurecer, sino que van a venir a comer. Tus amigas son tan graciosas como Kurt." dijo Rachel girando en los brazos de la latina.

"¿Podemos dormirlas?¿Hay somníferos en esta casa?" preguntó Santana enojada.

"Lo que ellas no saben, es que nosotras podemos gritar mucho más que ellas." dijo Rachel besando a la latina.

"Y qué no necesitamos un pepino, porque compré un enorme strap on que no veo la hora de probar contigo" dijo Santana cuando se separaron del beso.

S&R

Como Rachel había dicho, las dos rubias volvieron 10 minutos después desilusionadas por la falta de sol.

Se sentaron a comer, mientras la latina abría una botella de vino para soportar unas horas más sin estar en contacto directo con toda la piel de la diva.

"¿Cómo mierda fue que empezó lo de uds.?" preguntó Quinn, quien sin que las morenas se dieran cuenta, se había tomado una botella de vino ella sola.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Rachel mirando rápidamente a Brittany quien asentía por la pregunta de su novia, pero no se había percatado del nivel de alcohol que la otra rubia tenía en su sangre.

"Como comenzó. Cómo mierda fue que Santana voló desde Lima y estuvo un año sin tener sexo porque solo quería estar contigo. Y tuvieron una sola cita y a los meses se mudan juntas." dijo Quinn sin preguntar. Explicando lo que había preguntado.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel mirando rápidamente a Santana quien asintió.

"¿Te vas a bancar todos y cada uno de los detalles?" preguntó la latina inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Por supuesto" dijo Quinn mientras Brittany aplaudía.

Santana miró a su novia y comenzó a hablar.

"Una noche, nos quedamos solas en Bunshwick..." dijo Santana recordando con una sonrisa."Ya veníamos jugando demasiado. Muchas miradas más de las normales entre amigas, a veces roces. Rachel me tocó el trasero com veces _sin darse cuenta_."

"Santana solía meterse en el baño, forzando la cerradura, cada vez que yo terminaba de bañarme, _sin darse cuenta" _dijo Rachel

"Una noche, Kurt se fue a Lima a pasar un fin de semana." dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel por debajo de la mesa. "Yo ya no estaba bien con Dany, casi ni nos veíamos, y Rachel estaba cada día más sexy."

"Pero estaba cansada con el tema de la obra, y de NYADA, y de una profesora mía que no dejaba de acosarme." dijo Rachel. "Así que sin saber que Kurt no estaba, compré mucho alcohol para una sola persona y entré al departamento para ver a Santana sentada en el sillón, cambiando de canales porque estaba aburrida."

"Rachel me preguntó si quería tomar alcohol, y acepté gustosa. Cerré la puerta con llave, porque después de todo, era una noche borrachas dentro del departamento. No había planes de salir y nunca sabías quién podía equivocarse de piso y abrir la puerta." dijo la latina. "Una hora después, habíamos tomado casi dos botellas de vodka, hablando de cualquier cosa, mezclada con jugo de frutas."

"Comenzamos a bailar con la música, moviéndonos por todo el departamento ya que Kurt no estaba" dijo Rachel

"Kurt solía gritarnos de que no nos moviéramos como locas por todo el departamento." dijo Santana.

"Hasta que pasó como una hora y las dos caímos al piso, juntas." dijo Rachel

"Yo terminé encima de la diva, con una mano _sin querer_ en su entrepierna y la otra en uno de sus pechos." dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Yo terminé abajo, con mi muslo en la entrepierna de Santana" dijo la diva sonriendo y sacando su mano de la de la latina, para comenzar a acariciar el muslo de la misma

"Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos. Como hipnotizadas. Y de repente, Rachel inclinó su rostro hacia mi y nos comenzamos a besar." dijo Santana mirando a la diva sonriente.

"Fue algo incómodo por la posición en la que estábamos, pero mi pierna comenzó a moverse sola, y Santana comenzó a tocarme." dijo Rachel llevando su mano mucho más arriba.

"El primer orgasmo fue con la ropa puesta, pero no quedamos mucho tiempo así." dijo Santana. "Cuando las dos bajamos del orgasmo, me levanté rápidamente y comencé a desnudarme justo al frente de Rachel, sensualmente"

"Fue el mejor strip tease de mi vida." dijo la diva.

"Cuando quedé completamente desnuda, la ayude a levantarse y lentamente fui sacando su ropa. Hasta dejarla en el mismo estado de desnudez que yo. Era algo erótico sentir el olor de nuestros orgasmos llenar el departamento. Y finalmente, caminamos hacia el cuarto besándonos." dijo Santana sintiendo que la mano de Rachel en su muslo estaba más cerca de su destino.

"Caímos en la cama así, besándonos." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina. "E inmediatamente todo se convirtió en una espiral sexual que no podíamos detener. Por lo menos, no esa noche."

"Le hice sexo oral y cuando fue su turno, oh Dios, esa boca hizo maravillas en mi." dijo Santana viendo como las rubias estaban coloradas. Sabía lo que causaba esa historia en otras personas, porque cada vez que recordaba esa noche, se sentía igual. Excitada y deseosa de tener la boca de Rachel en su clítoris. "Después pasamos a probar ciertas posiciones, desesperadas por sentir todo el cuerpo de la otra."

"Los pechos de Santana se convirtieron en mi lugar favorito para chupar. Recuerdo todo el tiempo que estuve con mi lengua jugando con ellos, succionándolos como si fueran a alimentarme." dijo Rachel. "Y la noche parecía avanzar a pasos agigantados mientras llegábamos a uno y otro y otro orgasmo"

Quinn y Brittany se movieron incómodas mientras miraban a las morenas que se comían con los ojos. No les importaba realmente saber eso pero no estaban arrepentidas para nada.

"No pudimos hablar de lo que paso porque Kurt llegó justo después de que saliéramos de la ducha." Dijo Rachel

"Y un día después salimos para Lima y yo volví a tener una oportunidad con Britt." dijo Santana.

Las dos rubias asintieron, nadie iba a decir nada, nadie podía decir nada. Lo de Santana y Brittany era algo que estaba destinado. Sabían todos que iban a volver a intentarlo. No funcionó pero por lo menos lo intentaron.

"Bueno, es hora de ir a dormir." dijo Quinn agarrando la mano de Brittany, mientras las dos morenas las miraban intrigadas.

"¿Quieres decirme por qué le contamos con esa especificación nuestra noche juntas?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque arruinaron mi semana contigo." dijo Santana

"Santana.."

"Berry, Berry, Berry" dijo la latina sonriendo y acercando su rostro al oído de la diva. "¿No te parece que seguiste fácilmente el juego? Sabes tan bien como yo que esa noche no sucedió así. ¿Cómo se sentirían tus amigas, tu pueblo, tus fans, al saber que me empezaste a tocar en una mesa en el restaurante donde trabajaba?"

"Creo que se sentirían completamente excitadas, aunque esta conversación deberíamos pasarla a la habitación" dijo Rachel acariciando la entrepierna de Santana sobre la ropa.

"Me gusta como piensas." dijo la latina mordiendo el lóbulo de de la oreja de la diva.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Berry la tenía loca. Completamente loca. <em>

_Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había cambiado de forma completa. Jugaba con Santana debajo de la mesa, acariciando sus piernas, aunque Kurt o Dani (quien había desaparecido) estuvieran cerca._

_Se paseaba por el departamento en ropa interior, y lo peor de todo es que lo hacía solo cuando Santana estaba cerca pero siempre era un conjunto que tenía una tanga._

_Y la latina ya no sabía como masturbarse en silencio, porque cada vez era peor. Antes de salir a su turno, ese mismo día, chocó con Rachel Berry mostrándole todo su trasero. Por lo tanto había llegado a su límite._

_Su turno casi terminaba y tenía hambre. Vio entrar a Rachel quien le hizo una seña para esperarla en una de las mesas._

_Sonrió, aunque no sabía bien porque, ya que estaba segura que Rachel la mataría esa misma noche._

_Cuando terminó su turno y se sacó su uniforme y caminó hacia la mesa. Se sorprendió al ver que Rachel se levantaba rápidamente y la dejaba pasar para que se sentara del lado de la pared._

"_¿Esperamos a alguien?" preguntó mirando todo el espacio vacío al frente, al ver que Rachel se sentaba a su lado._

"_No" dijo Rachel sin ampliar su respuesta. "Solo la comida" agregó mirando rápido a Santana y sonriendo._

_La latina esperó, tratando de entablar una corta conversación, pero fueron rápidamente interrumpidas por la comida._

_Mientras comían, Santana intentaba controlar sus impulsos de saltarle encima a la diva, pero contuvo el aliento cuando sintió una mano en su muslo._

"_¿Rachel?" preguntó despacio, viendo como la mano se acercaba más y más a su entrepierna._

"_Es un buen día para que te hayas puesto vestido" dijo la diva corriendo rápidamente la ropa interior de Santana y pasando sus dedos por sus labios inferiores._

"_Basta" dijo la latina agarrando la mano que estaba entre sus piernas. "Vamos al baño" _

_Rachel solo sonrió y se dejó guiar, aunque conocía el lugar._

_Apenas entraron en el baño, Santana empujó a la diva dentro de uno de los cubículos y comenzó a besarla. Sintió el sabor del alcohol, pero sus manos parecían tener vida propia, viajaron hasta el trasero de la diva, y de nuevo a la parte de adelante, arrancando la ropa interior._

"_Me tienes loca hace días" dijo Santana penetrándola sin esperar que Rachel respondiera y clavando sus dientes en el hombro de la diva cuando ésta la penetró. _

_Solo se comunicaron por gemidos, mientras los dedos entraban y salían de la otra, mientras sus bocas se clavaban en piel o ropa, y sus cuerpos comenzaban a hervir completamente por el orgasmo._

_Santana sabía que Rachel iba a gritar cuando alcanzara el clímax, por lo tanto la besó, sintiendo el sabor de su propia sangre porque la diva había mordido su labio._

"_Nos vamos de aquí" dijo Santana cuando sacó sus dedos del interior de Rachel. _

_Pagaron la cuenta pasando rápidamente por la mesa que estaban ocupando, tirando unos cuantos billetes y se dirigieron al loft._

_Kurt no estaba, por lo que aprovecharon cada centímetro del loft, desnudas._

_Una de las mejores partes de la noche, fue cuando Santana giró a Rachel y la penetró con dos dedos desde atrás sobre la mesa._

_No sabía que podía excitarla más, si el trasero de Rachel en su mirada o la idea de que Kurt estaría comiendo unos días después sin saber lo que había pasado._

_Rachel, sin embargo, demostró que algo sabía de lo que estaba haciendo, porque cuando estaban en la ducha, decidió agacharse al frente de Santana, levantar una de sus piernas poniéndola en su hombro, y volver a hacerle sexo oral. Esa era una buena ocupación extra para la boca de la diva._

_Casi no durmieron porque definitivamente, toda la noche teniendo sexo, era una buena actividad para suplantar el sueño._

* * *

><p>"¿No crees que sería mucho más sexy para mis seguidores si se enteraran de esa noche?" preguntó Rachel acostada sobre el estómago de Santana. La latina logró mirarla desde su posición, a través de sus ojos brillosos por un nuevo orgasmo.<p>

"Oh, si" dijo Santana acariciando el cabello de Rachel. "Extrañaba tu boca ahí"

"Eso no me responde la pregunta."

"No quiero que tus fans se enteren de esa noche, porque eso haría que tuvieras muchos más siguiéndote. Y realmente, solo te quiero para mi" dijo la latina.

Rachel sonrió besando el estómago de Santana y subiendo despacio hasta envolver con su boca su pecho derecho. La latina llevó una mano a la nuca de la de la diva, mientras su cuello se iba hacia atrás.

"Espero que cuando esté embarazada puedas sacar leche de ellos" dijo Santana escuchando inmediatamente un pop porque la diva abandonó su pecho y viendo en su línea visual los dos ojos marrones e interrogantes de la diva. "Fue solo una idea" agregó Santana asustada de que Rachel se aleje de ella.

"¿Una idea que has estado pensado?¿Una idea que se te ocurrió recién?" preguntó Rachel llevando una de sus manos a uno de los pezones de Santana.

"Solo fue un comentario" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva.

"¿Qué tipo de comentario?¿Futuro?" preguntó Rachel pellizcando el pezón entre sus dedos.

"¿Quisieras que fuera futuro?" preguntó Santana perdida en los ojos de la diva.

* * *

><p><em>La presencia de Kurt hacía bastante complicado el hablar entre las morenas. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, menos tiempo de hablarlo iban a tener porque pronto volverían a Lima. <em>

_Volver a Lima complicaba a Santana porque la emocionaba la idea de volver a ver a Brittany. Y fue durante el viaje de regreso, mientras Rachel miraba hacia afuera del tren, que se dio cuenta de que todavía en el fondo tenía sentimientos hacia la rubia._

_Quizás, pensó, podrían volver a intentarlo._

_Rachel mientras tanto, podía notar que mientras más se acercaba el día de regreso a Lima,más conflictuada parecía Santana. ¿Acaso esa noche entre las dos significó algo más para la latina? Rachel no podía estar segura. Sabía que varias veces Santana había intentado hablar con ella, algo raro per sé, pero quizás no había solo sacado sus ganas. _

_Aunque sabía bien que cuando Santana llegara a Lima, viera a Brittany todo volvería a ser como antes._

_Rachel suspiró mirando por la ventanilla. Sabía bien que esta vez no podría entrometerse. Y no lo iba a hacer. Iba a dejar que la latina pensara que había sido algo de una sola noche. Aunque realmente calmó demasiado sus propias dudas. _

_Pero ahora entendía bien que era enamorarse de su mejor amiga, y a pesar de que pasara el tiempo, sabía que en algún momento todo pasaría. Alguien más aparecería en su vida._

* * *

><p>Rachel solo asintió despacio. No sabía porque tenía tanto miedo. Después de todo, Santana era quien habló de que estaba pensando a futuro.<p>

"No quería asustarte" dijo la latina despacio. "Por favor, no te asustes."

"No estoy asustada" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la boca de la latina y saliendo de encima de ella. "Solo sorprendida"

"Si, puede ser sorpresivo que yo hable de estas cosas" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada y mirando el techo.

"Y el momento" dijo la diva.

"Y el momento. Pero estaba imaginando lo sexy que sería..." dijo Santana siendo detenida por un dedo en sus labios.

"No vuelvas a mencionarlo. Arruinó todo el momento. Ahora estoy más interesada en eso del futuro que piensas conmigo"

"Tú mencionaste el futuro"

"Nunca lo negaste."

"Creo que en ningún momento se te cruzó por la cabeza que iba a venir simplemente a L.A para tener un noviazgo que dure unos cuantos años. ¿O si se te cruzó eso?"

"Sabes que no"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana girando rápidamente y cubriendo todo el cuerpo de la diva para poder mirarla a los ojos. "¿En qué momento me vas a negar que Rachel Berry no está pensando en un futuro juntas?"

"Nunca, San" dijo la diva despacio. "Por eso te propuse lo de esta casa. Y aceptaste sin poner objeciones."

"Salvo que tuviera un acceso privado a la playa."

"Salvo eso" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos.

"Casi no tuvimos tiempo de disfrutarla juntas."

"Ya tendremos tiempo. Tu gira terminó, a mi me queda una semana más de grabaciones y hasta que salga el nuevo disco, podremos estar juntas aquí. Disfrutando nuestra casa. Además, necesito tu calor latino para poder darle órdenes a los albañiles que están trabajando en el otro lado. Por eso todavía no empecé con las reformas."

"Quieres decir que necesitas de mi honestidad brutal para que los albañiles hagan lo que tu quieras." dijo Santana comenzando a acariciar los costados de la diva.

"Incluso, tengo la forma perfecta para vengarte de Kurt" dijo Rachel abriendo sus piernas y doblándolas, logrando que la latina quedara justo en el medio.

"Casi un año después" dijo Santana levantando su ceja.

"Casi un año después. Cuando nunca se lo esperaría." dijo la diva envolviendo a la latina entre sus piernas.

"Me gusta tu idea." dijo Santana besándola.

* * *

><p>"Casi 11 meses con ella, San. ¿No estás feliz?" preguntó Brittany mientras ambas estaban tiradas en la playa tomando sol, y Quinn nadaba en la pileta.<p>

Finalmente había llegado el último día de las rubias en L.A, a tiempo para que la diva terminara con las grabaciones.

"Muy feliz" dijo Santana. "Tendrías que haber presenciado esa primer cita."

"No la pude ver, más que por video" dijo Brittany

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, Frannie la hermana de Quinn, estaba justo de vacaciones aquí cuando nos contaste que finalmente tendrías la cita con Rachel. Y entonces, cuando supimos donde, ellos fueron a cenar a ese lugar. Y filmaron todo. " dijo Brittany. "Bastante sexo en el aire."

"Britt..."

"No fue mi idea, fue de Quinn. Incluso les pagó la cena y todo, dicen que fue una cena muy cara." dijo Brittany

"Eso es genial." dijo Santana mirando hacia la casa, aunque sabía que Rachel le escribiría.

"**Solo una noche más, y mañana, cuando ellas ya estén encima del avión, préparate porque me voy a poner el strap on más grande y verás lo que puedo llegar a hacer." S**

"Déjale de enviar mensajes. Siento que no quieres pasar éstas últimas horas con nosotras" dijo Brittany

"Tenía planeadas muchas cosas para el regreso de la gira, Britt" dijo Santana mirando a su amiga. "Demasiadas cosas"

"Y nuestra llegada arruinó esos planes" dijo la rubia.

"Si" dijo Santana."Aunque no me molesta para nada"

"¿En serio?"

"Pudimos hacer unas cosas simples en el cuarto estas noches" dijo Santana levantando los hombros. "Y tengo pensado hacer muchas cosas más en el futuro."

* * *

><p>"Me llama la atención que tengas puestos unos jeans tan sueltos" dijo Quinn por quinta vez en el aeropuerto.<p>

Santana giró sus ojos, y miró hacia abajo.

Brittany se inclinó sobre su novia y le dijo algo al oído.

"¿En serio Santana? ¿No podrías haberte puesto esa cosa cuando nosotras ya estuviéramos lejos de aquí?" preguntó Quinn mirando horrorizada a su amiga.

"Que uses un pepino cuando existen cosas de silicona que cumplen la misma función y una puede desinfectar para usarlo muchas veces." dijo Santana.

Rachel a su lado estaba aguantándose las carcajadas.

S&R

"Es bueno que hayas alquilado nuevamente la limusina" dijo Santana levantando el vidrio que las separaba del chófer y sentándose más cómodamente en el asiento. "Ahora, Berry...¿qué tal si usas tu boca para algo durante el viaje?"

"Santana, no voy a chupar esa cosa mientras estamos de viaje a nuestra casa." dijo Rachel seriamente a su lado.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Santana haciendo un puchero.

Rachel la miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y se sentó a horcajadas de la latina.

"Porque cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa..." dijo haciendo énfasis con sus caderas moviéndolas en contra del apéndice que la latina tenía atado a su cintura. "Voy a hacer que me tomes de la manera que prefieras"

"Eso me gusta" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva y presionando hacia ella.

"Seguramente el strap on que elegiste tiene un vibrador de tu lado, ¿no?" preguntó Rachel moviéndose mucho más rápido.

"Oh, si" dijo Santana.

"Entonces...no la vas a pasar mal." dijo la diva besándola.

"Mmmm...sigue moviéndote así." dijo Santana mirando como sus caderas se unían y se separaban generando sensaciones en ambos cuerpos. "¿Por qué el auto se está deteniendo?¿Rachel?" agregó quejándose al notar que la velocidad disminuía.

"Porque ya estamos en nuestra casa" dijo la diva levantándose de la latina.

S&R

Media hora después, Santana tenía a Rachel acorralada en contra de la mesada de la cocina, mirando hacia afuera, con sus manos alrededor de sus pechos, mordiendo sus hombros, y penetrándola una y otra vez con el strap on.

"Esto era lo que estaba planeando." dijo Santana sacando las manos de los pechos de la diva, y agarrando sus manos para apoyarlas en la mesada, lo más alejadas de su cuerpo posible.

"Planeaste demasiadas cos...oh..." dijo Rachel decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar de pensar.

Santana movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido y mucho más erráticamente. Ambas estaban llegando al orgasmo y ya casi no aguantaba más.

Giró a Rachel, sin salir de ella, y la apoyó en el piso.

"Solo quería tenerte en cuatro" dijo Santana arrodillada detrás de ella agarrando la cintura de Rachel y continuando con sus embestidas.

La diva no podía hablar, demasiado calor corriendo por su cuerpo. Demasiadas sensaciones corriendo por su cuerpo. Demasiadas ganas de llegar al orgasmo, y Santana que parecía por momentos permitírselo y por momentos parecía detener su velocidad para que no llegara nunca a ese momento.

Por lo tanto, cuando finalmente el momento del clímax llegó, Santana volvió a hacer algo inesperado.

"Te amo" dijo mientras finalmente se dejaba llevar y dejaba que la diva llegara al orgasmo.

S&R

Dos horas después, Rachel caminó directamente hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa, en donde sabía que su novia estaría, porque había ido a responder el timbre.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba la persona menos favorita de la latina sonriéndole.

Kurt había pasado a dejar varios vestidos para Rachel y Santana, ya que quería que la latina lo considere alguna vez como su estilista para las alfombras rojas de las dos.

"Santana" dijo Rachel agarrando a la latina y alejándola de la puerta. "Me dijiste que me amabas en el medio de un orgasmo y no me dices nada cuando despertamos después de un par de rondas sexuales más. No me parece que estés haciendo las cosas bien"

"Hola." dijo Kurt tratando de interrumpirlas.

"Ahora no, Kurt" dijo Rachel mirándolo rápidamente.

"Fue un momento especial, como cualquier otro. Pero si te molesta que te lo haya dicho en el medio de un orgasmo, si quieres te lo digo ahora." dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva y atrayéndola hacia sí misma.

"Creo que estás sacando de ambiente todo esto." dijo la diva bajando la voz.

"Creo que se olvidaron que estoy presente" dijo Kurt

"Interrumpiendo como siempre. ¿No estás viendo que tenemos una conversación?" preguntó Santana dedicándole solo dos segundos de mirada a Kurt.

"Mejor voy a dejar esto por acá" dijo Kurt dejando los vestidos en una mesa cercana y abandonando la casa.

"Estás perdiendo tu toque, latina. No le hiciste nada" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Todavía." dijo Santana. "Pero volviendo a nuestra conversación, no creo que haya sido tan malo el momento en que te dije que te amo."

"¿Por qué no lo puedes decir en algún momento en que no estemos con la mente en otra parte?"

"Porque en el mundo de los orgasmo pienso mucho más claramente."

"¿Piensas claramente que me amas solo cuando estás teniendo un orgasmo?"

"No tergiverses mis palabras, Rachel."

"Solo quería estar segura" dijo la diva. "Por cierto...yo también te amo"

S&R

El día que una gran cantidad de lluvia asoló la ciudad de Los Ángeles, Kurt Hummel no parecía para nada mal afortunado.

Eso fue hasta que esa mañana salió corriendo hacia su auto, y en el medio de la playa de estacionamiento subterránea de su edificio, pisó un enorme pedazo de estiércol de perro, correctamente ubicado cerca de la puerta de su auto.

No quería el olor dentro de su vehículo, pero sabía que si llegaba tarde a esa reunión con Rachel y su equipo, seguramente la diva se enojaría, así que decidió soportar sus zapatos sucios y apurarse en dirección al estudio de grabación. No eran muchas las veces que Rachel le permitía entablar conversación con el equipo de diseñadores, maquilladores y peluqueros de la empresa cinematográfica de turno.

Cuando llegó al estudio, no estaba en la lista, y Rachel logró responder casi 10 minutos después, haciendo que Kurt recibiera varios insultos de la gente que esperaba para entrar detrás de él.

Logró entrar para encontrarse a la diva golpeando su zapato fuera del estudio, en donde le dijo claramente que no podía permitirle llegar tarde a una reunión que él mismo estuvo rogando por meses para que se realizara. Después de todo, ella no estaba involucrada en la post producción de la película.

No hicieron ni dos metros dentro del estudio, cuando Rachel se giró y lo miró de arriba a abajo.

"Insistes en esta reunión y te apareces, no solo tarde, sino oliendo a mierda, Kurt" dijo la diva cada vez más enojada.

"No tenía tiempo de volver a cambiarme" dijo Kurt. "Quería hacerlo, pero no pude. Lo siento. Estaba justo en la puerta de mi auto. No pude evitarlo."

Rachel giró sus ojos y caminó hacia adentro. Kurt quería ser quien vistiera a todo el elenco de la película cuando estrenaran y traía sus propios diseños para mostrarlos.

Por eso, cuando 10 minutos después, Rachel salió enojadísima de la sala de reuniones, después de pedir perdón por haber cedido ante el pedido de su amigo, Kurt la siguió completamente avergonzado.

"¿Esas cosas?¿Desde cuando dibujas tan mal?" preguntó Rachel empujándolo hacia su auto. No quería ni verlo. "Agradece que la película ya está terminada, porque si no me hubieras costado el papel. Estúpido"

"¡No sé que pasó!" dijo Kurt

"Yo sé que no tengo el mejor sentido de la moda, pero Kurt, ni en mis peores días me pondría esas cosas" gritó Rachel dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su propio vehículo. Al costado, el equipo de producción miraba sorprendido la escena.

Kurt miraba sorprendido a la diva, hasta que vio que alguien estaba esperándola dentro del auto, y la besó apenas entró.

Sabía que había pasado, aunque no sabía como.

S&R

"Finalmente." dijo Santana abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de la diva.

"¿Finalmente qué?" preguntó Rachel hundiendo su rostro en su cuerpo.

"Nada" dijo la latina.

"¿Sabes que tarde o temprano lo voy a averiguar?" preguntó la diva despacio.

"Lo sé"

* * *

><p>Rachel tardó una semana en descubrir que era lo que había dejado a Santana tan relajada.<p>

Mientras buscaba unos papeles para escribir el número de teléfono de un masajista encontró unos diseños firmados por Kurt para todos los miembros de su elenco.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia, con los diseños en la mano.

"Si vas a decirme algo por lo que le pasó a Lady Face, tengo que decirte que él tenía la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza por un año. Solo tenía que lograr que se calme." dijo la latina levantando sus hombros.

"Es impresionante lo fácil que confiesas, aunque no sé como lo hiciste" dijo Rachel

"Él vino a este lugar a mostrarte esos diseños, y yo planeé todo. Incluso le atrasé el despertador del celular para ese día. Puse mucha caca de perro en su cochera, y cambié las carpetas. No sé porque te deja una llave en este lugar." dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

"¿Te das cuenta que no lo negaste?" preguntó la diva sentándose encima de la latina.

"Era mi venganza" dijo Santana. "Esperé que se sienta lo más seguro posible, y ¡pum!"

"Ahora le va a costar conseguir otros clientes, además de mi" dijo Rachel

"Si, creo que tenemos que hablar sobre tu estilista."

"No vamos a hablar sobre mi estilista."

"Tu estilista, está acostándose de nuevo con mi productor."

"Lo cual no es nada nuevo"

"Tu estilista, evitó nuestro reencuentro por casi un año. Creo que nunca le voy a perdonar tener tanto tiempo de abstinencia sexual."

"En realidad, creo que eso..."

"Puede haber sido bueno, y haber valido la pena. Porque realmente valió la pena cuando finalmente estuvimos juntas, pero un año pensando en que no querías verme."

"Eres como muy dulce cuando quieres."

"Solo contigo." dijo Santana besándola.

S&R

"¡SANTANA LOPEZ!" gritó Kurt entrando en la casa media hora después. "¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO?" agregó deteniéndose al lado de las dos morenas completamente desnudas.

"¿Recibirte desnuda mientras hago el amor con mi novia?" preguntó Santana mirándolo confundida. Después de todo no debía mostrar que sabía de que él estaba hablando.

"Estuve pensando toda la semana, hasta que me di cuenta que después de todo este tiempo que pasaste junto a Rachel, encontraste la forma de vengarte de mi." dijo Kurt

"Nunca nos diste una razón para evitar que nos reencontremos, ni siquiera intentaste jugar la carta de que pensabas que podía llegar a lastimarla" dijo Santana mirándolo fijamente.

"¡NNNNNgggghhhh!" dijo Kurt mientras apretaba sus dientes y pateaba el piso, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

"Gané" dijo Santana sonriente mirando a la diva.

"¿Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo?" preguntó Rachel, tratando de que la latina no siguiera pensando en su triunfo.

* * *

><p>"¿Me quieres decir por qué estamos en un avión privado?" preguntó Santana mirando confundida a la diva.<p>

Habían salido de la premiere de la nueva película de Rachel y subieron a la limusina para ir directamente a un alejado aeropuerto privado.

"Nos estamos yendo de vacaciones, a un lugar en donde solo estemos tú y yo" dijo la diva.

"Genial, porque tengo un nuevo vibrador que quiero probar"

"¿Podrías ser un poco más romántica en este viaje?"

"Podría intentarlo."

"Es todo lo que pido" dijo la diva apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Santana.

"Aunque estoy segura de que quieres hacerlo en el avión" dijo Santana apoyando su mano en el trasero de Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Como verán, es de esos raros, pero es la continuación del anterior. Y Santana sigue siendo Santana. No sé si me vengué bien de Kurt o no. Pero tiene sus momentos._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Erieyla76: **jajaja espero que te haya gustado el "accidente" de Kurt. Después de todo, Santana se tomó mucho tiempo para poder vengarse. Hay algo de como llegaron a esa primer noche, y realmente sube bastante el M, digamos. Muchas gracias por la review, espero que te haya gustado, saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** creo que ya en esta parte Santana esta fuera de control, más que directa. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me vas a hacer inflar el ego, aunque lo puedo pinchar enseguida. Saludos! Muchas gracias por la review!_

_**AndruSol:** seguimos sin saber porque Kurt lo hizo, pero bueno, creo que este es más M que el anterior. Era así, estaba con el productor de Santana por eso parece algo preparado. Pero bueno, ellas no son así. Espero que no se me acaben las ideas! Besos Andru! Muchas gracias por la review y por leerme!_

_**Meel:** Hola Melanie, me alegro que te hayas enganchado con mis aventuras, aunque puedo decirte que mi cabeza no funciona del todo bien, así que hay que leerlas con precaución. En cuanto a esa adaptación, puedo decirte una cosa, realmente no me enganchó el libro nunca y ni siquiera me atrevería a ver la película. No le encontré una trama (y eso que yo suelo escribir sin tramas). Un g!p es más probable, pero no creo que adaptado a 50 sombras. Te pido disculpas por eso. Y muchas gracias por la review! Y sobre todo por decir lo de Marcadas, esa es mi nena mimada. Muchas gracias! _

_**Lopz:** jajaja yo tampoco entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo. Pero bueno, siguieron entendiéndose. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**RiverLopez:** Hola! Yo bien, espero que tú tambien. Por ahora no tengo en mente un Riverchele, pero veremos como se desarrolla el tiempo y mi mente, que no es normal. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**PassionPezberry:** Hola! Intento no parecer tan pervertida! Intentaré hacerlo bien M. Aunque si quieres, tienes varias partes M en un g!p santana profesora y Rachel alumna que es Si Tu Me Dices Ven lo dejo todo (insertando el chivo por algún lado) Besos y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos desde Córdoba, Argentina! _

_Kitties, _

_Acá termino, ya que finalmente lo logré._

_Espero verlas y verlos pronto, sobre todo porque espero volver antes de lo que _

_pronto significa en mi últimamente._

_Besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_¡Feliz San Valentín! _

_Lore!_


	133. La Profesora de Rachel

****Título:******La ****Profesora de Rachel**

****Autora:******Symbelmynn****e**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:******3,9****16**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:******No demasiado M. Pero Santana López (G!P) es profesora en McKinley High y Rachel Berry es la capitana de las porristas y el objeto de su obsesión. No muy desarrollado. **

****Rating:****** M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ********20********/0********2********/2014****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>La Profesora de Rachel<strong>**

Santana López, profesora de Lengua y Literatura de McKinley High caminaba furiosa hacia la oficina de la directora de dicha institución.

"Yo no sé a quién se le ocurrió ponerte como directora de esta escuela, pero no puedes hacerme esto" dijo entrando en dicha oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella dejando a la secretaria afuera sin decir una sola palabra.

"Después me comunicó con ud." dijo la directora mirando a Santana y dejando el teléfono en la mesa. "¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿En serio me lo preguntas?" preguntó la latina sentándose enojada al frente de la directora.

"En serio te lo pregunto porque no sé que estás haciendo en mi oficina, con esa cara, como si te hubiera desnudado al frente de toda la escuela." dijo la directora.

"Quinn ¿en serio te comportas así?" preguntó Santana tirando una carta sobre el escritorio.

"Ohhh...eso..." dijo la rubia.

"¿Me recuerdas quien te puso en la dirección? Sue Sylvester haría un mejor trabajo" dijo Santana.

"Sé que no es de tu agrado lo que está pasando.."

"Obviamente no es de mi agrado."

"Pero ella necesita mantener esa nota en tu materia, y últimamente todos saben que le estás haciendo el camino un poco complicado."

"¡Por supuesto! Cada vez que se acerca, tengo erecciones por días, y lo sabes, porque fue lo mismo que te pasó con mi mejor amiga"

"Santana...puedes ser profesional cuando quieres"

"No puedo ser profesional con ella y punto" dijo Santana levantando un poco la voz. "Hace más de dos años que me vengo aguantando las ganas de agarrar a esa chica y hacerle lo indecible, y tú te las arreglas para ponerla bajo mi tutoría los últimos meses de su último año"

"NYADA le exige una buena nota en Lengua y Literatura"

"Sabes que si ella me habla, seguramente lo que menos tenga es intención de que su lengua esté rodeando mi..."

"¡Santana!" gritó la rubia. "Puedo aceptar el tema de que estés obsesionada con una alumna hace años, puedo llegar a aceptar que pase algo con ella porque ya tiene los 18 años, pero intenta que yo no sepa que rayos le vas a hacer, por lo menos hasta que deje el colegio."

"Encima NYADA queda cerca de mi casa."

"Es la maldición de que esta escuela quede en NY." dijo Quinn. "Ahora vete, encuentra una forma de que eso no se pare cuando tengas las clases con ella."

"Te odio, Quinn." dijo Santana dejando la oficina de la directora.

S&R

"¿Y vas a intentar algo con la profesora López?" preguntó Kurt. Era el mejor amigo de Rachel Berry, capitana de las porristas y del coro de la escuela.

"Si me deja acercarme más, seguro. Sabes que le tengo ganas desde hace tiempo." dijo Rachel mirando a la profesora en la mesa que compartía con sus colegas. Parecía enojada.

"Seguramente si intentas..." dijo Kurt siguiendo la mirada de su amiga.

"¿Intentar qué? No puedo intentar nada si no me deja acercarme."

"Seguramente hoy te va a decir algo." dijo Kurt.

S&

Era la última clase del día, y para Santana el uniforme de Rachel era cada vez más pequeño. Y desde que llegó al aula hacía 5 minutos no dejaba de mirarla.

"Hoy vamos a hacer una rápida clase." dijo Santana

"Espero que no sea rápida en otras cosas." dijo Noah Puckerman, uno de los defensores del equipo de football y acompañante casi permanente de Rachel Berry.

"Van a escribir una pequeña historia..." dijo Santana cuando las risas se detuvieron. "Sobre lo que uds. quieran, me la van a entregar y se van a poder ir antes."

Todos sonrieron y Santana volvió a concentrarse en los exámenes. "Ah, Puckerman" dijo la latina llamando la atención de su clase. "El que debería preocuparse por ser lento eres tú, ya que he escuchado que no dejas muy satisfechas a las mujeres."

Las risas volvieron a escucharse en el aula, mientras Santana miraba a Puckerman triunfante. Antes de volver a concentrarse en los exámenes que tenía para corregir, miró a Rachel quien sonreía.

S&R

"Berry, necesito hablar contigo cuando la clase termine" dijo Santana cuando Rachel le entregó su historia.

"De acuerdo, profesora" dijo la pequeña morena con una sonrisa pícara.

Santana esperó que Rachel saliera del aula, y se puso a leer la historia que Rachel había escrito.

_Mi profesora y yo._

_Mi profesora tiene un secreto, bastante grande cuando puede verse. Pareciera que a veces, cuando ella me mira, eso comienza a vivir entre sus piernas, lo cual me deja muy húmeda de solo pensarlo._

_Pensar que algún día puede llegar a tocarme, a besarme, y hacerme todo lo que quiera con su secreto._

_Seguramente puede ser muy buena, dura mucho tiempo excitada y debe ser muy buena en la cama._

_A veces, me despierto mojada porque soñé que lo tenía en mi boca, toda la noche, mientras ella aguantaba antes de largar toda su semilla en mi garganta._

_Me gustaría que algún día, pudiera mirarme con deseo (más que el que actualmente puedo notar en sus ojos) y saber que ese día, esa noche voy a estar a su servicio._

_¿Le gustará pensar que yo estoy a su servicio?_

_¿Jugar a un empleador o su mucama?_

_¿Qué fantasías atraviesan su mente cuando está mirándome?_

_Podría ponerme a merced de sus fantasías, sé que serían tan satisfactorias para mi como para ella._

Santana inspiró profundamente, tratando de no cruzar las piernas porque tenía una erección. No es que Rachel hubiera escrito cosas demasiado provocadoras, simplemente la idea de que ella supiera su secreto y aún así quisiera estar con ella.

Tenía que esperar ahora a calmarse, y soportar los minutos posteriores de la clase, hablando con Rachel para organizar las tutorías. Aunque le daría un 10 simplemente por el hecho de que había logrado excitarla sin estar presente en la misma habitación.

Miró hacia la puerta y pudo ver, a través del pequeño espacio vidriado a Rachel sonriendo. Santana negó con la cabeza, simplemente porque no podía estar haciéndole eso, y la pequeña morena le guiñó el ojo, antes de desaparecer.

S&R

Santana estaba en su casa esperando. La conversación con Rachel y la organización del horario de tutorías había sido rápido, sin ningún tipo de inuendo sexual. Santana sabía que Rachel ya había mostrado su juego, y ella tenía que evitar mostrar el suyo. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de salir del colegio, había pasado por la casa de Quinn y Brittany, quienes escucharon atentas lo que la latina contó y la alentaron para que siga adelante. Después de todo, Quinn siendo directora podía hacer la vista gorda.

"Dijiste que no querías saber nada" dijo Santana mirándola confundida.

"Como directora. Como amiga, si puedes meter eso finalmente en alguien, seguramente voy a estar feliz" dijo Quinn

Santana sabía que su amiga lo decía por algo más, así que caminó hacia su departamento rápidamente, absorviendo el ruido de la ciudad, tratando de calmarse.

Igualmente, cuando el timbre sonó media hora después, Santana supo que no iba a poder calmarse.

S&R

Una hora después, Santana agradecía haberse puesto el pantalón más amplio que tenía.

Rachel, mientras tanto, había comenzado su plan. Y su pierna, se acercó a las de la latina despacio, mientras la mantenía bajo su mirada.

Cuando finalmente su pie entró en contacto con la pierna de su profesora, Rachel sonrió al sentirla tensarse.

Santana mientras tanto, no sabía bien que hacer, porque realmente había perdido todo control de su cuerpo. Le estaba dando la orden de que se moviera, pero el mismo no quería hacerlo. Ni un milímetro.

Rachel subió más arriba su pie, llegando hasta el muslo, cuando finalmente el cuerpo de Santana decidió moverse.

Lamentablemente para la latina, su cuerpo solo decidió que su muslo estaba en el medio del camino de ese pie, y solo movió su pierna para deslizarse más hacia abajo.

Rachel levantó su mirada y pudo ver como su profesora estaba simplemente concentrada en ella, mientras su pie finalmente hacía contacto con la dureza de su entrepierna.

"Me pregunto...si será..." dijo Rachel sacando su pie rápidamente de la entrepierna y poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia su profesora. "Me pregunto si será tan grande como lo estoy imaginando." agregó hasta quedar al frente de Santana, que había girado mientras la veía caminar hacia ella.

Y definitivamente, Santana sintió perder el control. Sabía que no iba a haber vuelta atrás cuando sus manos fueron a la cintura de Rachel. "Tendrías que probarlo para ver exactamente cuál es el tamaño" dijo la latina sentando a la pequeña morena sobre su falda.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel sintiendo el tamaño del miembro de su profesora con su entrepierna. Después de todo, era la ventaja de haberse puesto una pollera.

"Tengo una pregunta...o varias." dijo Santana moviendo sus caderas, y manteniendo un gemido en su garganta cuando vio que Rachel cerraba sus ojos y acompañaba su movimiento con sus caderas.

"¿Eso me va a dar puntos?" preguntó Rachel abriendo los ojos y mirando desde arriba a Santana.

"Eso lo veremos" dijo la latina al sentir que una mano envolvía uno de sus pechos.

"Haga la pregunta profesora" dijo Rachel.

"¿No te están esperando tus padres o tus amigos?" preguntó Santana bajando sus manos de la cintura de la capitana de las porristas y ubicándolas en su trasero.

"No" dijo Rachel. "Mis padres creen que estoy con mis amigos, o que estoy yendo." agregó comenzando a sacarse la remera que tenía puesta.

"¿Hace cuánto que quieres esto?" preguntó Santana poniéndose de pie. Después de todo, no pretendía quedarse en esa silla el resto de la noche.

"Desde que posé mis hermosos e inocentes ojos sobre ud." dijo Rachel agarrándose con fuerza a la latina.

"¿Por qué me has estado tentando desde hoy?"

"¿La tentó mi pequeña historia?" preguntó Rachel moviendo sus caderas. "Porque no fue nada malo, solo quería avisarle que sabía de esto. Que no me molestaba."

"¿Qué estabas dispuesta a servirme?"

"Que estaba dispuesta a servirla."

"¿No te parece demasiado osado?"

"No entendió mis sutilezas, así que me di cuenta de que debía ser más directa."

"Entendí claramente tus sutilezas, pero esto está mal en muchas formas" dijo Santana tirando a su alumna en la cama.

"No pareciera que la mayoría de su cuerpo esté de acuerdo con eso." dijo Rachel abriendo sus piernas.

La latina se acostó sobre el cuerpo de su alumna, y se concentró en unir sus caderas y mirar a sus ojos.

Rachel movió sus caderas nuevamente, esperando algo más que eso, cuando Santana acercó su rostro y comenzó a besarla.

No esperaba, por supuesto, que eso pasara, pero no puso objeción alguna. Menos cuando sintió más que lujuria en el beso. Aunque no iba a decir nada.

Después de todo, Rachel, en el fondo, seguía siendo una joven de 18 años enamorada de su profesora.

Santana estaba intentando concentrarse en no dejarse llevar por su pasión rápidamente. Y por su lujuria. Y sus 4 años sin tener sexo. Salvo con su mano y no era algo muy agradable.

Pero, tenía a Rachel Berry, la alumna que hacía que su miembro doliera gran parte del día, de los últimos dos años, debajo suyo, con solo una pollera, y un corpiño rojo.

Santana llevó una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de la pequeña morena, jugando con su pezón, mientras la otra la llevó dentro de la pollera y la ropa interior.

Gimió al sentir la humedad en su alumna, y sacó toda la ropa de la parte inferior del cuerpo de Rachel antes de comenzar a desabrocharse el pantalón.

"Profesora..." dijo Rachel gimiendo al ver el miembro de Santana aparecer libre de su confinamiento y erecto. Era más grande de lo que había imaginado.

Santana juntó un poco de concentración no sexual, y se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Quieres que siga, Rachel?" despacio. Sabía bien que si ella decía que no, iba a detenerse. No estaba tan fuera de si como para no detenerse.

"Por supuesto. Pero creo que lo mejor, sería desnudarnos del todo, profesora" dijo Rachel sin poder quitar la vista del miembro de la latina.

"Comienza a decirme Santana. Quiero que grites Santana, cuando te de un orgasmo." dijo la profesora poniéndose de pie y desnudándose rápidamente.

Quizás, si la primer parte la hacían rápido (no en el sentido del acto sexual en si, sino de comenzar el acto sexual, podría estar el resto de la noche dentro de la pequeña morena)

Ya desnudas, Santana volvió a acostarse sobre su alumna, y a besarla.

Sabía que su miembro era grande, pero si ella estaba dispuesta, la latina no iba a decir que no.

La humedad de la entrepierna de Rachel y el líquido pre seminal saliendo del miembro de Santana, comenzaban a preparar el camino para lo que estaba por venir.

Entrar en Rachel fue algo que Santana no se imaginaba nunca (no realmente, porque su imaginación había sido bastante amplia en este aspecto pero no que fuera tan estrecho) y pudo ver como hubo molestia en la pequeña morena.

Pero cuando Rachel sacó sus manos de su espalda, Santana pensó que iba a detenerla, pero las manos se ubicaron en su trasero, empujando más hacia su interior.

Cuando la latina estaba con todo su miembro dentro de la pequeña morena, se quedó quieta esperando que Rachel se acostumbre a la intrusión.

"Santana..." dijo su alumna pero no esperó nada más. No agregó nada más.

Y Santana no pensaba que viniera algo más.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, hasta que sintió que el interior de su alumna estaba listo para más. Más velocidad y más fuerza.

Y eso hizo Santana, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rachel, mirando sus ojos fijamente, moviendo sus caderas rápidamente.

No demoró mucho tiempo en sentir que las paredes interiores de su alumna comenzaron a cerrarse alrededor de su miembro, y siguió moviéndose hasta sentir que su miembro era cubierto por más líquido que el que ella estaba largando por el mismo.

Pero Santana no se detuvo, y siguió entrando y saliendo de la pequeña morena, hasta que sintió que un nuevo orgasmo la golpeaba, y ella misma llegó a un orgasmo.

Cayó agotada sobre Rachel, con los ojos cerrados. Y juntó fuerzas para salir de su interior.

Rachel parecía tres veces más agotada que ella, y decidió cubrir los dos cuerpos con una manta antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

S&R

Cuando Rachel abrió los ojos, notó que todas las luces estaban prendidas, y que solo había pasado una hora y media desde que todo comenzó.

Se movió quedando de costado, mirando el rostro de su profesora. Despacio, pasó uno de sus dedos por la mejilla y acercó sus labios a los de ella para dejar un beso. Finalmente, Santana había caído bajo su conquista.

La mano siguió descendiendo por el cuerpo de Santana hasta sacar por completo la manta que las cubría. Sabía que la noche no había terminado y necesitaba toda la atención de su profesora. O por lo menos de su cuerpo.

Agarró el miembro de Santana con su mano y llevó su boca a uno de sus pechos, mientras acostaba a Santana sobre su espalda.

Por un momento, se dio cuenta, hubiera hecho muchas cosas, pero el pene de Santana era enorme y no sabía si podía meterlo en su boca. No todavía. Sabía que cuando dejara el departamento de su profesora, estaría dolorosa por todo el fin de semana. Después de todo, acababa de perder su virginidad.

Recordar lo que había pasado ayudó para humedecer su entrepierna y Rachel decidió abandonar el pecho de Santana, observando para ver si se había despertado.

Acomodó su cuerpo y su entrada sobre el miembro de su profesora y descendió despacio sobre el mismo. Agradecía que parecía que su cuerpo comenzaba a humedecerse en el momento en que veía a su profesora, o pensaba en su profesora.

Comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo del miembro de Santana, mientras se tocaba sus pechos. Sería mejor si su profesora estuviera despierta, pero a la vez era una buena forma de despertarla.

Por eso mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos al sentir unas manos en su cintura y la respiración de Santana en su garganta.

"Vaya forma de despertar" dijo Santana mirando los pechos desnudos de Rachel, quien había sacado sus manos de ellos y estaba esperando.

Santana llevó sus manos a la espalda de la diva y su boca a uno de sus pechos mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas.

Sabía bien que no le faltaba mucho, ya que cuando despertó sentía los signos de un orgasmo.

Eventualmente no pudo controlarse, y explotó dentro de Rachel con un grito. Eso fue suficiente para que Rachel explote alrededor de ella.

Santana volvió a acostarse, sin salir del interior de la pequeña morena y llevándola con ella.

Se quedó mirando el techo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su alumna.

Por lo menos durante unos 10 minutos, hasta que Rachel sintió que Santana se tensó debajo de ella, y que comenzó a moverla para que salga de encima de ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel

"No usé protección." dijo Santana levantándose de la cama y buscando su ropa. "Vamos a necesitar solucionar esto..."

"Estoy tomando pastillas anticonceptivas. Por un problema hormonal." dijo Rachel. "Y estoy limpia" agregó poniéndose de pie para pararse al frente de su profesora, que pareció relajarse de golpe.

Santana no pudo responder nada más, simplemente volvió a perderse en los ojos marrones de su alumna y comenzó a besarla.

Rachel respondió el beso con una sonrisa. Después de todo, más allá de sus años de obsesión con su profesora, estas pequeñas muestras de _algo más que sexo_ derretían el corazón de la joven de 18 años.

* * *

><p>Santana despertó sintiendo frío, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Rachel se había ido, dejando un pequeño papel en la cama con su número de teléfono.<p>

O por lo menos eso pensó Santana que era, mientras miraba el papel con una sonrisa estúpida.

Sonrisa que se mantuvo gran parte de las siguientes dos horas hasta que se puso a cambiar las sábanas de su cama.

Vio de casualidad la mancha de sangre y se dio cuenta de que ese era el lugar en donde había estado con Rachel la primera vez. Supo entonces que la pequeña morena había sufrido más dolor que el de solo entrar en ella.

Tenía que hablar con Rachel enseguida, pero no podía llamarla.

"**¿Estás bien?" S**

"_**¿Extraña estar adentro mío, profesora?" R **_ fue la respuesta que Santana recibió y supo que por mensaje de texto tampoco iba a poder hablar del tema.

Decepcionándose un poco, por que no podía hablar con ella, la latina decidió que sería mejor esperar.

S&R

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Santana cuando esa noche se encontró con Rachel en la puerta de su departamento.

"Depende a quien uno le pregunte, puedo estar en una fiesta o puedo estar en mi casa aburrida en una cena con mis padres "dijo Rachel

Santana abrió más la puerta de su departamento dejando pasar a la pequeña morena, mirándola fijamente.

"La noto tensa, profesora. ¿Quiere que me ocupe de algo para relajarla con mi boca?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a Santana.

"Quiero que me expliques porque no me dijiste que hasta anoche eras virgen" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de Rachel, cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar hacia el living.

"Porque quería que pasara lo que pasó" dijo Rachel despacio. "Pero sabía que ud. no iba a querer hacerlo con una virgen"

"No puedes saber eso" dijo Santana tratando de quedar al frente de Rachel a pesar de estar las dos sentadas en el sillón grande. "Pero debería haber sido diferente."

"¿Cómo qué, profesora?¿No debería haber sido algo llevado directamente por la pasión?¿Tendría que haber sido mucho más romántico?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Debería haberte...ejem...quitado tu virginidad de otra forma, no con mi...miembro."

"Enorme..."

"¿Cómo puedes saber que es enorme si no has visto otros?"

"¿Quién dijo que no los vi? Que sea virgen no significa que no lo haya visto." dijo Rachel llevando su mano directamente a la entrepierna de su profesora. Sabía que éste movimiento iba a hacer olvidar de lo que estaban hablando y claramente, cuando la mirada de Santana fue hacia su entrepierna, la pequeña morena sabía que había ganado.

"Rachel..." fue la súplica débil de Santana antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el movimiento de su mano contra su pene. "Maldición" logró decir la profesora antes de perder toda batalla.

* * *

><p>El lunes, Santana caminaba cansada hacia su oficina, cuando por los parlantes de la escuela la directora la convocó.<p>

Entró cansada en la oficina de Quinn y se sentó esperando que su amiga levante su mirada.

"Sue Sylvester está completamente enojada porque su capitana hoy está sin ganas de hacer nada. Extrañamente la deja no hacer nada, porque en todos los años que está bajo su mando, es su primera vez." dijo la rubia levantando la mirada de sus papeles. "¿Qué tienes para decirme de esto? Ah...además me dijo que parece tener un pequeño problema en sus partes bajas. ¿Tengo que llamar a sus padres?¿Tengo que llamarla a ella y preguntarle?"

"No." dijo Santana

"Te dije que no me importaba saber lo que pasa en tu mundo con tu alumna" dijo Quinn bajando la voz. "Pero todos sabemos que eres bastante grande en ese aspecto, y ella siendo virgen...tendrías que haber tenido un poco más de consideración"

"¿Sabías que era virgen?¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Santana inclinándose hacia adelante. "¿Sabes como me di cuenta? Porque había sangre en mis sábanas."

"Santana"

"Es una maldita zorra, si quieres saberlo. El sábado a la noche se apareció por mi casa, y cuando toqué el tema de su virginidad, comenzó a distraerme."

"¿Cómo?"

"Me comenzó a tocar...terminó haciéndome sexo oral y aunque no lo creas, ella no tiene reflejos nauseosos y por más grande que sea puede usar bien su boca."

"¿Tengo que suspenderte por venir a mi oficina a decirme cosas que no quiero saber?"

"Es lo mismo que te lo diga esta noche en tu casa"

"Trata de esperar que Rachel se recupere, por favor." dijo Quinn "Y pásale mi mensaje a ella, porque no quiero tenerla aquí sabiendo que no tiene reflejo nauseoso porque puedo distraerme."

"Ya tienes a Brittany, deja a Rachel en paz" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Santana?" dijo Quinn antes de que se marche. "La próxima vez que aparezcas así cansada y ojerosa te voy a suspender por estúpida"

Santana giró sus ojos y caminó hacia su clase.

S&R

Cuando ese día le tocó dar clases al curso de Rachel, Santana supo que el resto del año iba a ser bastante complicado.

Porque en el primer asiento (algo que no era normal), Rachel Berry estaba con su uniforme de porrista sentada mirándola con una pícara sonrisa.

Santana volvió a girar sus ojos, al notar que la pequeña morena tenía las piernas cruzadas.

Pero en el momento en que volvió a sentarse, pudo notar que la capitana de las porristas no estaba jugando limpio.

Rachel Berry descruzó sus piernas, mostrándole a su profesora que no tenía nada debajo de su uniforme antes de cruzarlas para el otro lado.

Santana López supo que tenía muy pocos meses para soportar lo que iba a tener que soportar a causa de su obsesión con Rachel Berry.

Y algo más.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Volví con una aventura, y espero que les haya gustado. Yo la sentía medio **meeeh ** pero bueno. Soy muy crítica de mis creaciones._

_Les quiero agradecer los favorites, follows y reviews!_

_Como tengo poco tiempo quiero agradecerles a **eriyla76, Mrs Michele, lopz, AndruSol **y **Meel **por sus reviews! _

_Besos Kitties!_


	134. El Trabajo de Santana

****Título: ******El Trabajo de Santana**

****Autora:******Symbelmynn****e**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:******3,216**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:******Rachel va manejando por un camino provincial cercano a Lima, rumbo a su casa. Una policía la detiene y descubre que tiene la licencia vencida. ¿Qué hará Rachel para salvarse de la multa? G!P Santana.**

****Rating:****** M ******definitivamente me estoy yendo al carajo.****

****Fecha de Publicación: ********08/03/2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>El Trabajo de Santana<strong>**

Rachel volvía tarde a Lima.

Seguramente, otra noche más sola en la enorme casa. ¿Cuándo terminarían esos extraños turnos?

Por eso se sorprendió cuando, en el último kilómetro del camino provincial hacia su casa, las luces de un móvil policial le anunciaron que debería detenerse.

Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a buscar rápidamente su licencia, mientras el policía se acercaba.

Un golpe en la ventanilla hizo que la diva bajara el vidrio.

"Señora, ¿sabe a qué velocidad estaba manejando en un camino provincial cuya máxima es de 60 km por hora?" preguntó LA oficial.

"Señorita." corrigió la diva. "Y lo siento oficial. Solo quiero llegar a mi casa después de un extraño y largo día en el trabajo."

"Señorita..." dijo la oficial estirando una mano. "Su licencia de conducir, por favor."

Rachel se la entregó y esperaba estirando su cuello mientras la oficial apuntaba con la linterna hacia ella y a la licencia.

Hasta que Rachel notó, que en algunos momentos, la linterna era ubicada debajo de su rostro.

Siguiendo el haz de luz, miró que tenía puesta una remera que le quedaba por lo menos dos talles más chicos. Durante el trabajo, su camisa se había manchado con café, y como no podía quedarse así el resto del día, se puso lo único que encontró.

"¿Podría bajar del auto, señorita?" preguntó la oficial haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

Rachel sorprendida, así lo hizo, y se quedó mirando a la oficial. Miró rápidamente su chapa con el nombre de la oficial.

"¿Oficial López?" preguntó la diva confundida.

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué me hizo bajar del vehículo?" preguntó Rachel

"Su licencia de conducir venció hace más de seis meses" dijo la oficial. "Tengo que hacerle una multa."

"¡No puede hacerme eso!" gritó Rachel sorprendiendo a la oficial, quien la miró asustada.

"Señorita, es la ley" dijo la oficial haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

Rachel siguió atenta su mirada y pudo ver como sus ojos volvieron a sus pechos.

"Disculpe mi exabrupto, oficial López." dijo Rachel

"Santana" dijo la mujer bajando una vez más la mirada a sus pechos.

Rachel evitó enojarse. Obviamente, esta mujer sentía una atracción por sus pechos. Quizás...aunque no era de hacer estas cosas realmente, podría convencerla con algo.

"¿No podemos arreglar de alguna forma este problema?" preguntó Rachel

Santana la miró un segundo y todavía con la licencia de la diva en su mano, caminó hacia el móvil. Rachel la vio agarrar la radio y rápidamente tomó una decisión, corriendo hacia la oficial y sacándole el dispositivo de sus manos.

"¿Podemos hablar de esto?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Señorita, por favor, de media vuelta con las manos en la espalda." dijo la oficial.

"No." dijo Rachel tirando la radio sobre el asiento del conductor del móvil y sacando el carnet de las manos de la oficial antes de dar media vuelta y volver hacia su auto.

Por supuesto, se había olvidado que era un oficial de policía con quien estaba hablando y al hacer dos pasos sintió que la empujaron sobre el capó del móvil policial y dos manos agarraron las suyas.

"Le dije que se de media vuelta con las manos en la espalda" dijo la oficial en el oído de la diva.

"Y yo le dije que no" dijo Rachel moviéndose hasta sentir que ambas caderas chocaron. Fue en ese momento, en que sintió un bulto en donde no debería estar, ya que giró un poco su cabeza y vio que el arma estaba más a la izquierda.

"Lo siento señorita." dijo la oficial.

"Rachel" dijo la diva. "Me llamo Rachel. Me está sacando los nervios con tanto _señorita" _

"Lo siento, Rachel" dijo la oficial. "Pero era solo un chequeo de rutina y ud. lo está haciendo más complicado. Ahora la voy a tener que llevar a la central para que la procesen por resistencia" dijo la oficial

"¿Resistencia?" preguntó Rachel volviendo a moverse en contra de las caderas de la oficial.

"Si."

"¿En serio no se puede hacer nada?" preguntó la diva moviendo una vez más sus caderas. Podía sentir el bulto crecer con cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Señorita..." dijo la oficial aflojándole un poco el agarre a la diva, quien lo aprovechó para soltarse y dar media vuelta. No hizo ningún intento de huir, simplemente se unió mucho más a la oficial.

"¿Está segura? Porque estoy sintiendo algo que está creciendo desmedidamente y estoy segura de que necesitara ayuda con eso. Además, le dije que me diga Rachel." dijo la diva acariciando los hombros y el estómago de la oficial sobre el uniforme.

Santana seguía el movimiento de sus manos que se detuvo cuando llegó a su cinturón.

"Rachel..." dijo la oficial.

"Santana..." respondió la diva bajando despacio el cierre del uniforme.

"¿Qué...qué es lo qué podría llegar a solucionar ésta situación?" preguntó Santana. Rachel levantó sus cejas y comenzó a descender siempre mirando los ojos de la oficial.

Sacó el miembro de la oficial a través del cierre y extrañamente sintió un escalofrío de excitación recorrerla al verlo. Sabía que estaba perdida desde ese momento, y cualquier duda que tenía desapareció cuando su boca hizo contacto con la cabeza del pene de la oficial.

Santana tiró su cabeza para atrás, mientras una de sus manos se ubicaba en la cabeza de la diva. Fue rápidamente consciente de que era de noche, estaban en una calle de tierra de Lima, iluminadas por las luces de los faroles de su móvil policial.

La boca de Rachel cubría todo el miembro y no pudo contener un gemido de placer en el momento en que sintió que chocaba con la pared de la garganta de la diva.

La lengua de Rachel lamía su miembro hasta llegar a la punta, y jugaba con su cabeza, chupando el líquido pre seminal.

Santana tenía a esta hermosa mujer arrodillada al frente de ella, con su boca en su propio miembro, y podía ver sus pechos desde arriba. Mucho más atractivos que cuando estaba mirándolos de frente.

Agarró con sus dos manos la cabeza de Rachel

"No la muevas." dijo sacando una de sus manos y agarrando su miembro, erecto y cubierto de saliva, para meter solo la punta entre los pechos de la diva. "No pensé que ud. sería tan...¿promiscua?"

"No soy promiscua." dijo Rachel sintiendo el miembro de Santana entre sus pechos, la humedad que él mismo despedía recorrer su cuello. "Simplemente no puedo darme el lujo de pagar una multa por un carnet vencido. No tengo dinero. El trabajo está lento" dijo antes de que Santana volviera a pasar su miembro por sus labios.

"De pie. Pongáse de espaldas, que tengo que revisar que no tenga armas. Y por favor, con las manos sobre el capó." dijo Santana haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

Rachel asintió e hizo lo que le pedía la oficial, temblando ante lo que podía volver a pasar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta excitación correr por su entrepierna.

Santana se ubicó justo detrás de la diva, y comenzó a palmear sus costados, mientras descubría que, gracias a que su _infractora_ tenía solo una pollera, podía meter su miembro entre los glúteos de Rachel, y seguir moviendo sus caderas, despacio, antes de perder el control.

Cuando comenzó a _revisar _los pechos de Rachel, envolviéndolos en sus manos, acariciándolos desde cada costado, agarrando los pezones entre sus dedos índices y pulgar, sintió como la cadera de la diva, comenzó a moverse en contra de la suya, hundiendo cada vez más adentro el miembro de la oficial.

Santana podía notar que la prenda de vestir que estaba debajo de la pollera era demasiado pequeña. Tan pequeña, que la oficial pensó que era inexistente. Abandonando los pechos, bajó despacio por el estómago de la diva, hasta llegar al borde inferior de la pollera y comenzar a acariciar los muslos hacia arriba.

Al llegar a la ropa interior, la arrancó de un solo tirón, y se encontró con que su miembro ahora estaba entre los dos glúteos de la diva.

Agarrando la cintura de Rachel y haciendo un paso hacia atrás, Santana comenzó a rodear el ano de la diva con su miembro.

"Entonces...no es promiscua..." dijo la oficial mirando atentamente las reacciones de la diva. Viendo como mordía su labio inferior, y alguna que otra gota de sudor cayendo por su rostro.

Haciendo un poco de presión con su miembro en el ano de la diva...Santana agarró con más fuerza la cintura y continuó. "Pero es ud. una mujer muy fácil"

"¿Fácil?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia la oficial. Sentía el miembro en un lugar en donde nadie se había atrevido nunca a intentarlo siquiera. Pero lo único que hacía era excitarla más y más.

"Si, puedo sentir el olor de su excitación. Puedo también saber que está deseando que esto vaya más rápido. Que la deje llegar a su orgasmo. Es ud. fácil, Rachel. Está volviéndose loca, chorreando de excitación por una desconocida." dijo Santana metiendo un poco más su miembro en el ano de la diva. No era su intención continuar demasiado tiempo en ese lugar.

"¿No tendría ud. que estar revisando si no porto armas? En ese lugar no puedo esconder un arma" dijo Rachel empujando sus caderas y metiendo más el miembro de Santana dentro de ella. Le faltaba lubricación, y dolía. Pero eventualmente el dolor subsistía porque la oficial le daba el tiempo suficiente para acomodarse a la intrusión a pesar del tamaño.

"En estos momentos, estoy controlando de que ud. no oculte drogas." dijo Santana. "Y obviamente esto es tan estrecho, que nunca ha entrado un arma en este lugar."

"Menos un arma tan grande" dijo Rachel moviendo nuevamente sus caderas.

Santana gimió al sentir su miembro entrar mucho más difícilmente en el trasero de la diva, pero sabía que no podía seguir en ese lugar sin tanta lubricación, además, no era todos los días que una señorita se le tiraba encima como hizo esta.

"Aquí adentro no hay nada, Rachel. Está pasando todas las pruebas." dijo Santana sacando despacio su miembro del ano de la diva.

"Ohhh.." fue la queja que salió de la pequeña morena al sentir que estaba siendo vaciada.

Santana sonrió pero sabía que no podía lastimarla.

Llevándose con ella la cadera de Rachel, cuyas manos seguían sobre el capó, Santana se agachó detrás de ella.

"Ahora tengo que ver que no me esté ocultando nada." dijo la oficial abriendo un poco más las piernas de la diva. "Aunque aquí abajo está bastante complicado por la humedad que puedo ver."

"¿Y qué va a hacer?" preguntó Rachel tratando de adivinar el próximo movimiento de la oficial.

Santana no respondió, y sonrió al sentir el fuerte gemido de placer cuando pasó su lengua por los labios inferiores de la diva.

"Tengo que limpiar" dijo Santana metiendo rápidamente su lengua en el interior de Rachel. Metiéndola y sacándola a gran velocidad, saboreando sus líquidos por todo su rostro.

"Ohhh...Santana..." gimió Rachel al sentir el signo de un orgasmo acercarse, pero en ese momento, la oficial sacó su lengua de su interior y volvió a pararse detrás de ella. Con su miembro recorrió toda la longitud de los labios inferiores de la diva, mientras prestaba atención a sus movimientos.

"¿No estamos tardando demasiado?¿Qué tal si pasa alguien?" preguntó Rachel tratando de decirle así que quería que la oficial metiera su miembro bien dentro de ella y lo más rápido posible.

"Entonces verán un buen espectáculo" dijo Santana apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el de la diva y metiendo despacio el miembro en el estrecho canal. "Aquí tampoco parece que han usado un arma tan grande"

"Jamás tan grande...ni tan...ohhhh..." respondió Rachel mientras Santana metía toda la longitud de su miembro en un solo movimiento, logrando tocar su nudo nervioso interno.

"¿Ni tan...?" preguntó Santana llevando una de sus manos por la parte delantera de la pequeña morena hacia el clítoris.

"Ni tan habilidoso" dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas al compás de la oficial. Gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, sobre todo cuando el miembro de Santana tocaba su punto nervioso o sus dedos pellizcaban su clítoris.

La presión de placer se estaba formando en la parte baja de las dos, y Santana llevó la mano que tenía en la cintura de Rachel a uno de sus pechos. Masajéandolo con fuerza mientras gemía y mordía el cuello de la diva.

"Oh...si eres fácil" dijo Santana aumentando la velocidad de sus caderas al sentir su orgasmo acercarse.

Rachel gritaba cada vez más fuerte, y sus piernas parecieron perder el control cuando el orgasmo la golpeó.

Santana no dejó, sin embargo, de jugar con su clítoris hasta que su propio orgasmo la golpeó, vaciándose por completo en el interior de la pequeña morena.

La oficial cayó sobre la diva, mientras subsistía el orgasmo y agotada.

Parecía que el tiempo pasaba bastante despacio hasta que salió de su interior.

Santana se quedó mirando su miembro, ahora fláccido, colgando por el cierre de sus pantalones.

Rachel se dio vuelta despacio y se acomodó la ropa, mirando a la oficial.

"¿Sigo corriendo el riesgo de la multa?" preguntó despacio.

"No." dijo Santana.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel acercándose hacia ella. "Espero que algún día podamos repetir esto" agregó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Santana asintió, sin quitar la vista de su miembro, pero algo hizo que su cuerpo volviera a excitarse. Su miembro volvió a enderezarse y la oficial dio media vuelta caminando hacia el auto de la diva, quien ya había abierto la puerta del conductor.

Santana llegó en ese momento, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, y girando a Rachel para que quede frente a ella.

Rápidamente levantó su pollera, y sus piernas ubicándolas alrededor de su cintura, para penetrarla de nuevo.

La diva se prendió de su espalda, gritando de placer, mientras Santana la penetraba, usando de apoyo el vehículo de ella.

Gracias a esto, pudo usar sus manos para romper la remera de Rachel y llevar su boca hacia sus pechos. Sus manos volvieron a los glúteos de la diva, apretándolos con fuerza, mientras no dejaba de entrar y salir de ella, con una fuerza que no creía que tendría después del primer orgasmo.

Rachel lo único que decía entre gemidos era el nombre de la oficial quien había vuelto a recurrir a sus dientes. Esta vez en sus pechos, mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba al mismo tiempo que la diva.

"¿Y esto oficial?" preguntó Rachel con sus manos en la nuca de Santana

Pero ésta no contestó, solo se dedicó a soltar el pecho que estaba en su boca, y a volver a salir del interior de la diva.

"Santana, esto claramente no estaba en la fantasía" dijo Rachel. "Me rompiste la bombacha y la remera."

"¡Ey! A eso difícilmente se le puede decir bombacha, Rachel. ¿De qué estaba hecha?¿Hilo dental?" preguntó Santana guardando su miembro dentro del pantalón y cerrando el cierre.

"Te recuerdo que la compraste tú." dijo Rachel

"Con la intención de romperla en una situación así" dijo la latina.

Rachel se acercó a la misma y dejó un rápido beso en su boca, antes de abrir la puerta trasera del auto.

"Por suerte traje ropa de repuesto. ¿Quieres cambiarte?" preguntó la diva.

"Nop." dijo Santana. "¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?"

"Si, no sé para que querías agua con lavandina, pero aquí traje en esta botella." dijo la diva.

"¿Un trapo?" preguntó la latina.

"Usa la maldita remera que me rompiste" dijo la diva tirándole el trapo y sacando una remera de un pequeño bolso.

Siguió a Santana hasta el móvil policial y vio como empezaba a limpiar todo el asiento del conductor, el volante, la radio y el interior de la puerta del mismo lado.

Luego, siempre con el trapo en la mano, cerró la puerta y limpió todo el exterior, poniéndole enfásis en la manija para abrirla antes de caminar hacia el capó y hacer lo mismo.

Rachel la miraba confundida y, a pesar de que quería preguntarle que estaba haciendo, no se atrevió.

Cuando terminó de limpiar el capó, caminó hacia el vehículo de la diva y se sentó del lado del acompañante a esperarla.

Rachel agarró la tanga que la latina había roto y su licencia de conducir y se dirigió hacia el vehículo, para arrancar y salir de esa calle.

"¿Qué acabas de hacer?" preguntó la diva.

"Limpié mis huellas y las tuyas" dijo Santana

"Pero ¿por qué?" preguntó la diva

"Porque así no nos descubren"

"¿Por qué nos tendrían que descubrir? Está bien que es un delito tener sexo en la vía pública pero no pasó nadie por esta calle"

"Nunca viene nadie por este lugar, Rach."

"¿Entonces?"

"Bueno...para cumplir tu fantasía tuve que hacer algo de lo que no estarías orgullosa" dijo Santana señalando a la derecha, por donde podían volver a la ruta que las llevaría de nuevo a Lima.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó la diva mirándola de reojo.

"Robé ese móvil policial" dijo Santana..."Bueno, no robar, robar, porque los dejan en la puerta de la comisaría con la llave puesta, pero se los pedí prestado. Obviamente, puedo decirte que todavía no se dieron cuenta porque pasaron casi tres horas y no aparecieron, esas cosas tienen un gps."

"¡Santana!" dijo la diva.

"¡Ey! El otro día lo hicimos en el salón del coro. Cumpliste mi sueño. Obviamente quería cumplir la fantasía que leí en tu diario íntimo. Aunque tengo que decirte que es un diario sexual íntimo" dijo la latina agarrando la mano de Rachel que estaba en la palanca de cambios.

La diva giró sus ojos y dobló, finalmente, en la calle de su casa.

Al estacionar al frente de la casa de los Berry, las dos se bajaron.

"¿Vienen a almorzar mañana con tus padres?" preguntó la diva deteniéndose al frente de ella.

"Si, están emocionados de conocer a sus consuegros." dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de su novia.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de la latina.

"Porque no pensaron que alguien me aceptaría con esta cosa. Y escucharon cuando le conté a Brittany que nos _habíamos acercado _en el salón del coro. Obviamente a ella no le conté que te hice el amor encima del piano, o te puse en cuatro, pero..."

"Santana, deberías dejar de decir esas cosas cuando parece que no existiera nadie" dijo Rachel

La latina giró sus ojos y se dedicó a besar a la diva.

"¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?" preguntó Rachel cuando se separaron.

"¿En qué sentido?" preguntó la latina.

"Solo hemos tenido sexo producido a por tus sueños o por mis fantasías." dijo Rachel

"Y una cita en la que no nos fue tan mal, cena y cine incluidos" dijo Santana

"Tendría que retarte porque fueron más de dos citas" dijo la diva.

"Si, ¿verdad? Ya pasó más de una semana desde que pasó eso en el salón del coro" dijo Santana

"Y todavía nadie entiende que está pasando con nosotras" dijo la diva besando a la latina.

"Hasta mañana, diva" dijo Santana caminando hacia el lado del conductor.

"Hasta mañana, ama" dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo a su novia. "Tendrías que sacarte el uniforme antes de entrar a tu casa."

"Seguro" dijo Santana sintiendo que ya estaba teniendo una nueva erección, mientras en su mente veía su próxima fantasía.

Rachel sería su esclava...

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien._

_Esta historia es una continuación de la 130 **El Sueño de Santana**. No lo quise poner antes para darle más suspenso al one shot._

_Aunque creo que me estoy yendo al carajo, como digo más arriba._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**AndruSol: **fue una trama muy fluida el capítulo anterior, creo que eso suavizó un poco el tema. Espero que este te haya gustado ;) muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** hay muchas razones para amar a las dos! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** jajajaja si, no muy cuerdas igual. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Meel:** Hola! Ese algo más dejó intriga...aunque creo que era un "algo más" con respecto a sentimientos. Espero poder hacer alguna continuación también de esa historia. La agradecida tendría que ser yo, ya que te atreviste a leer mis historias. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerme! Espero que estés bien y que esta historia te haya gustado! Saludos!_

_**RiverLopez:** muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Guest:** puede ser que venga la continuación de **El Demonio de mis Sueños **o de **Santiago López y Rachel Berry.** Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties, como saben, es unisex._

_Pero hoy me tomo un minuto para desearles un Feliz Día de la Mujer a todas uds. espero que lo hayan pasado disfrutando ser **el sexo débil**, aunque sabemos que eso solo lo dicen porque a veces, somos más fuertes que ellos._

_Besos enormes! _

_Feliz Día de la Mujer!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore!_


	135. La Vulgaridad de Santana

****Título: ******La Vulgaridad de Santana**

****Autora:******Symbelmynn****e**

****Capítulo:****** 1/1**

****Palabras:******6,842**

****Parejas******: R****achel**** Berry/Santana López,**

****Summary:******Santana es la nueva alumna y porrista de McKinley, en cierta forma obsesionada con Rachel quien la ve vulgar. O algo así. No es muy M. **

****Rating:****** M **

****Fecha de Publicación: ********15********/03/2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>La Vulgaridad de Santana.<strong>**

"Santana tienes que dejar de hacer eso." dijo Quinn Fabray empujando a su segunda al mando hacia los vestuarios. "No entiendo porque Sue te eligió para ser mi co capitana, pero solo tienes unos tres meses en este lugar y no te comportas según el puesto que te han dado."

"¿Qué hizo esta vez?" preguntó Sue Sylvester apareciendo de sorpresa en ese pasillo.

"Lo que hace todos los días." dijo Quinn soltando a la latina. "Buscar a Rachel Berry, la reina de los freaks de esta escuela, para intentar conquistarla"

"Deja que Santana hable conmigo, Quinn. Tú sigue tu día tranquilamente. Deja de preocuparte por Rachel Berry" dijo Sue dando media y haciéndole una seña a Santana quien seguía a la entrenadora con la cabeza gacha. "Y tú, López" dijo al abrir la puerta de su oficina, haciéndola pasar. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?¿Qué intenciones tienes con Berry?"

"Como ud. sabe entrenadora, soy lesbiana. Y esa chica me vuelve loca, aunque mis intenciones son muy simples. Quiero estar con ella en una relación tanto sexual como sentimental." dijo la latina.

"¿Y por qué razón no puedes conquistarla?" preguntó Sue. "Además, me sorprende tus ganas de una relación sentimental con ella, ya que tengo entendido por tu entrenadora del anterior colegio, que eres bastante jugadora."

"Bueno, una se cansa. Además, mientras más veces me dice que no, más ganas tengo de estar con ella." dijo Santana. "Pero no sé porque no puedo conquistarla."

Sue sonrió y sabía bien porque no podía conquistarla.

"¿Qué sabes de Rachel Berry?" preguntó la entrenadora.

"Que se viste sin ningún sentido de la moda. Que está obsesionada con ese estúpido coro pero que puede cantar de forma impresionante. Sé que no está realmente interesada en Finn Hudson. Que le gusta la atención. Que quiere ser famosa. Que se muerde el labio inferior cuando está pensando. Que todas las mañanas, antes de que salga el sol, corre unos diez kilómetros de ida, y de vuelta. Que no entiendo porque ud. no la convence para ser porrista, porque definitivamente sería un gran aporte. Que no es vegana como todos creen que sea, que los sábados suele irse al bosque con un libro y un par de sandwiches y después de una larga caminata, se sienta bajo un árbol a leer. Que los domingos es el único día que está con sus padres. O puede estar sola mucho tiempo, sin decir una palabra. Y que a veces, me deja sentarme a su lado, y pasamos el tiempo haciendo otras cosas. Pero siempre lo arruino diciéndole algo que no debo" dijo Santana mirando sus manos que estaban en su falda.

"¿Cosas cómo qué?" preguntó Sue

"Bueno...la primera vez me le acerqué con una flor..." dijo Santana sonriendo un poco. "Le dije que era hermosa, como ella. Casi la derrito con eso, pero enseguida agregué, que sería todo más hermoso si ella estuviera desnuda en una cama llena de rosas y esperando húmeda por mi."

"Creo que estás encarando las cosas de una manera un poco...agresiva." dijo Sue sonriendo.

"Es que quiero ser dulce y a la vez quiero tomarla al frente de todos." dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

S&R

"No entiendo como puedes pasar horas junto a ella, y después echarla. Es obvio que te gusta, Rach." dijo Noah Puckerman mirando a su mejor amiga.

"Es que siempre se manda una frase que arruina todo. O sea, digamos, sé que quiere estar conmigo porque lo intenta. Pero siempre termina arruinándolo." dijo la diva guardando sus libros en el casillero.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Noah

"El otro día, se me acercó con un helado. Estaba en el centro de Lima. De alguna manera sabe mis gustos favoritos. Estuvimos sentadas un rato juntas y de repente, el helado se me estaba derritiendo, así que lamí una gota que se estaba cayendo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Tengo un lugar bastante húmedo para que continúes lamiendo." explicó la diva.

"Esa chica está loca..." dijo Noah mirando venir a la latina por el pasillo. "Por ti." aclaró antes de alejarse. Últimamente, la latina lo fusilaba con la mirada cada vez que lo veía cerca de su amiga y siempre terminaba con algún problema. Aunque era recurrente, lo dejaban desnudo en uno de los baños químicos más sucios del colegio.

No entendía como la latina había llegado a ser tan poderosa en el colegio en tan pocos meses, pero le temía.

S&R

"Rachel." dijo Santana deteniéndose al lado de la diva.

"Santana" fue la respuesta de la pequeña morena girando para mirarla.

"¿Podría acompañarte hasta la próxima clase?" preguntó Santana con el mayor de los respetos. Trataba de no arruinarlo.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva sonriendo, le gustaba cuando la latina solo se comportaba como parecía que era ella.

"¿Cuál es el problema con Quinn?" preguntó Santana mientras caminaban juntas. Era algo raro ver a Rachel Berry caminando junto a alguien popular que no sea Noah Puckerman, pero, como él joven había pensado, Santana quien había llegado a comienzos de ese año a Lima, ya era temida por gran parte del cuerpo estudiantil.

"Cree que quiero robarme a su novio" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿A Frankestein?" preguntó la latina sorprendida.

"Si. Está bien que no sea popular, pero no tengo mal gusto" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros.

"Por supuesto que no tienes mal gusto, sino me hubieras dejado de dirigir la palabra en el primer momento en que me fui de boca."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Santana?"

"Quiere decir que algo estoy haciendo bien" dijo la latina notando que la diva se había detenido en la puerta de un aula. "Algo que está haciendo que te pongas nerviosa cuando estamos solas" agregó acercándose a ella. "Que mueve cosas en tu estómago y más abajo ¿Verdad?"

"Tengo...tengo que entrar a clases" dijo Rachel metiéndose rápidamente en el aula.

Santana sonrió y se fue caminando para detenerse de golpe.

"Puedo usar palabras para excitarla, seducirla, pero si digo algo fuera de lugar o muy explícito, seguramente me pide que me marche. Rachel Berry...vas a ser mía" dijo sonriendo mucho más.

S&R

El día empeoró, en el sentido climático, y Rachel se encontró sin vehículo para volver a su casa ni Noah que la llevara.

Eso hasta que apareció un Mustang rojo al frente de la puerta de la escuela y Santana gritó desde el asiento del conductor para decirle que la llevaba.

Rachel corrió los metros que la separaban del vehículo, tapándose con su bolso.

"Extraño no ver tu auto, pero te vi justo" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Gracias" dijo la diva dejando su bolso mojado en el piso del asiento del acompañante.

Santana arrancó en dirección a la casa de los Berry, mientras de reojo miraba a la diva frotar sus manos. Cuando notó que Rachel soltó su mano izquierda, extendió la derecha suya y entrelazó sus manos.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la diva mirándola a la cara.

"Estoy dándote calor." dijo Santana

"Está mojada, por eso tengo frío" dijo Rachel

"Sin embargo no estás haciendo ningún intento de sacar la mano de la mía." dijo la latina dando por terminada así la conversación.

"¿Por qué eres tan ciclotímica?" preguntó Rachel después de varios minutos.

"Simplemente porque no sé como hacerte entender que me gustas" dijo Santana.

"Yo no soy..." comenzó a decir la diva

"Si, sé que no eres una chica de un romance de dos o tres semanas. Y no es lo que estoy buscando. Si, soy bastante directa al decir las cosas que quiero hacerte, pero realmente quiero hacerte esas cosas." interrumpió la latina.

"¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo?" preguntó la diva, tratando de sacar ahora si, su mano de la de la latina.

"No es arruinarlo, Rachel. Quiero ser real contigo. Quiero que sepas verdaderamente lo que voy a hacerte una vez que estemos juntas, quiero que sepas que no oculto lo que pienso. Porque realmente me provocas muchas cosas." dijo Santana agarrando con más fuerza la mano de la diva para que no se le escape. "Desde esa primera vez"

* * *

><p><strong>Tres meses atrás.<strong>

Para ser su primer día de clases era algo bueno. Recién era el horario del almuerzo y ya la habían elegido porrista y había empujado a un jugador de football que quería tirarle un líquido helado a una joven en peligro.

Ahora caminaba rumbo al salón del almuerzo, sin su uniforme todavía, pero con la capitana de las porristas y Brittany, una rubia que le había caído mejor que la mayoría de los idiotas de este colegio.

Hasta que la vio. La joven en peligro de esa misma mañana, acompañanda de un muchacho que miraba a todos lados.

Brittany parecía saber todo y siguió su mirada con una sonrisa.

"¿Quién es esa?" preguntó Santana al detenerse junto a las dos rubias.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Quinn mirando para todos lados.

"La que está con el chico ese que si fuera algo heterosexual vería lindo" dijo Santana. Decir que era lesbiana al frente de Quinn se había convertido en su cosa favorita desde el momento en que la entrenadora se lo dijo.

"¿Tienes que decirlo..." comenzó a decir Quinn hasta que la otra rubia la interrumpió.

"Es Rachel Berry, es la capitana del coro" dijo Brittany

"La reina de los..." comenzó a decir Quinn, pero ya Santana no estaba a su lado. Ya tenía el nombre que quería, y quizás, podía conseguir a alguien que le saque el picor.

"Oh, oh, la nueva viene hacia acá" dijo Noah mirando a su amiga. Había visto como esa latina la había salvado en el único momento en que él la había dejado sola. Por suerte Rachel lo dejaba defenderla.

"¿Quién?" preguntó la diva dando media vuelta y encontrándose cara a cara con Santana quien llevó una de sus manos a su cintura.

"Santana López." dijo la latina con los ojos clavados en los de la diva.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel sin poder hablar.

"Ya sé que eres Rachel Berry..." continuó la latina mirando de reojo al joven que estaba con la pequeña morena. "Sé que te gustaría llevar esto a uno de los baños, en donde podrías recompensarme por salvarte de un granizado esta mañana" agregó mucho más cerca.

Rachel que comenzó a salir de ese estado hipnótico

"Noah nunca me pide que lo recompense" dijo al sentir que la mano en su cintura comenzaba a bajar hacia su trasero.

"¿Quién es Noah?" preguntó Santana recibiendo como respuesta una mirada al joven que estaba parado al lado de la pequeña morena.

"Santana, por favor, deja esa cosa" dijo Quinn Fabray apareciendo con Brittany a su lado.

"¿Cósa?" preguntó la latina sin soltar a la diva.

"¡Manhands!" gritó Quinn señalando a Rachel

"Sus manos no son masculinas. Al contrario, son del tamaño justo para entrar en mi y hacerme gritar de placer. Obviamente devolviendo el favor" dijo Santana agarrando ahora si uno de los glúteos de la diva pero sin dejar de mirar a su capitana.

"¡No quiero saber que te acercas a esa cosa!" gritó Quinn golpeando uno de los pies en el suelo con sus brazos cruzados.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel. "En otro momento tendremos la oportunidad de seguir con esto." agregó dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios y soltando a la diva.

"¿Con qué?" preguntó la diva mirando fijamente a la latina.

"Quinn..." dijo Santana ignorando la pregunta de la diva. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Mi problema es que estás poniendo en juego tu reputación por estar cerca de esa cosa" dijo la rubia señalando a la diva.

"Pero...¿es mi reputación o tu reputación?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la rubia.

"Tu reputación, la cual va a afectar la mía" dijo Quinn

"Quinn..." dijo Santana . "No me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy intentando conquistar a alguien. Ni que supongan que todo lo que hago afecta a los demás, porque con quien yo me acueste o no, no es problema de nadie salvo mío."

Quinn se quedó muda, completamente muda ya que nunca le habían hablado así. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que todos los que estaban en el pasillo estaban prestando atención a lo que sucedía. Igualmente, al no haberse encontrado nunca con nadie que le hablara o la desafiara de esa manera, Quinn Fabray se marchó sin decir nada más.

"Rachel, nos vemos pronto" dijo Santana dirigiéndole una vez más la mirada a la diva y guiñándole el ojo.

Al día siguiente, Santana recibió no solo su uniforme sino también la co capitanía. Sue había visto lo que había pasado en el pasillo el día anterior y supuso que era la mejor forma de calmar a Quinn Fabray.

También, ese fue el día en que pisó por primera vez el salón del coro. Después de quejarse, por supuesto.

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerme miembro de ese coro?" preguntó Santana mientras caminaba con las dos rubias hacia el salón.

"Porque Quinn nos metió el año pasado para vigilar a su novio y a Rachel, porque ella piensa que Rachel se lo quiere robar" dijo Brittany

"¿Quinn tiene novio?" preguntó Santana justo cuando llegaban a la puerta.

Igualmente, Santana se olvidó de su pregunta sin respuesta al ver que en la primer fila estaba sentada Rachel Berry.

Casi al final de esa clase, en la que Santana tuvo que cantar para poder ingresar al coro, escuchó como varios se quejaban porque el profesor había dicho que cantaría Rachel.

"Y ahora tenemos unos minutos para dormir" escuchó que Quinn decía a su lado.

Santana se inclinó hacia adelante, atenta.

Obviamente, las quejas eran infundadas, porque a la mayoría no le caía bien Rachel, pero en el momento en que empezó a cantar, todos cayeron en un hechizo que solo podía romper el silencio de esa voz.

"Por Dios, si cantas así, las cosas que puede hacer tu boca en mi vagina serían impresionantes" dijo Santana cuando la diva terminó de cantar.

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel mirándola enojada pero la latina notó algo que nadie parecía haber notado, mientras la miraba y el tal Schuester la retaba por la vulgaridad de sus palabras.

Pero pudo acercarse a ella el día siguiente, en un momento en que estaba sola.

"Te divierto" dijo parándose al lado de la diva, mientras veía como su amigo, el tal Noah, se acercaba a ellas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Te divierto. Eres buena actriz, todos creen que estás enojada conmigo por lo que dije ayer, pero sin embargo pude ver que te divierte. Vi brillar tus ojos."

"Me prestas demasiada atención, Santana. Solo para ser...¿tú próxima conquista?"

"No, no. Parece que no serás solo mi próxima conquista." dijo Santana alejándose.

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo en la actualidad.<strong>

Ya habían llegado a la casa de la diva, quien apenas la latina detuvo el auto, se bajó sin pronunciar palabra.

Santana, confundida por ese acto, se bajó detrás de ella, ingresando en la casa por la puerta que había dejado abierta. Si no la quisiera ahí seguramente hubiera cerrado la puerta, ¿verdad?

"No entiendo porque no puedes dejarme en paz" dijo Rachel sentada en el sillón del living.

"Porque se que no quieres que te deje en paz." dijo Santana sentándose a su lado.

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque pasaron tres malditos y es la primera vez que dices algo como que yo te deje en paz. Por eso estoy segura. Y mira que es la primera vez que insisto tanto con alguien. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, seguramente ya me hubiera aburrido y hubiera seguido hacia otra chica en solo una semana." dijo Santana. "Pero tienes como un maldito imán del que no puedo y no quiero alejarme"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel sorprendida por la suavidad con la que había dicho cada una de las palabras.

"Es verdad. Me gustas." dijo la latina.

"¡Y ese es el maldito problema!" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Eres la única que suele decir cosas lindas, inapropiadas, pero lindas sobre mi. Y Noah, pero Noah es amigo."

"Obviamente que te voy a decir cosas lindas. Pero es porque me gustas, Rachel." dijo Santana

"Inapropiadas" dijo la diva. "Pero siempre he sido la fea, la paria en esa escuela, afuera. Para todos soy fea, mi nariz es demasiado grande, irrito a la gente con mi forma de hablar..."

"Para mi no, Rachel. Por eso te he dicho todo lo que te he dicho" dijo la latina.

* * *

><p><strong>Durante los tres meses anteriores<strong>

"Rachel deberías visitar a un cirujano plástico, si lo haces, te prometo que encuentro la forma de hacer una campaña para juntar dinero y así te pagamos toda la transformación" dijo Quinn pasando al lado de la diva.

"¿Por qué debería cambiar?" preguntó Santana que pasaba en dirección contraria a la rubia. "Realmente me gusta como es. Esa nariz, podría ayudar muchas veces en mi entrepierna, seguramente debe besar como los dioses, y esas piernas...oh...eso es lo que más me gusta porque solo las imagino alrededor de mi cabeza y ya me vuelvo completamente húmeda"

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba nerviosa. Tendría que salir a cantar con Finn las seccionales y no quería.<p>

Simplemente no quería pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana acercándose a la diva detrás del telón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Schuester se entera y te mata" dijo Rachel caminando hacia ella.

"Vine a desearte suerte, pero parece que estás hecha una bola de nervios" dijo Santana invadiendo el espacio personal.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en que voy a cometer algún e..." dijo la diva siendo interrumpida por un par de labios sobre los suyos. Solo fue eso y fue bastante rápido.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso, Santana?" preguntó la diva, pero la latina ya estaba lejos de ella y le dieron la orden de que se prepare para salir al escenario.

Cuando New Directions terminó su presentación, Rachel agarró a la latina y alejándola del grupo volvió a preguntarle sobre lo que había sido el beso.

"Bueno, tenías que distraerte." dijo Santana

"¿Otra vez persiguiéndola?" preguntó Quinn acercándose a las morenas.

Santana giró sus ojos, igual que Rachel.

"Que lo único que te esté persiguiendo a ti sea una lombriz que aprendió a pararse en dos patas, no quiere decir que evites que el resto del mundo pueda estar persiguiendo cosas bellas. Yo no tengo la culpa del novio estúpido que te ha tocado" dijo Santana viendo como la diva se alejaba de ella.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel al ver a la latina con vasos vacíos de granizado y a Karofsky y Azimio cubiertos en un líquido rojo.<p>

"Tuve que dejar de lado una de mis fantasías." dijo la latina tirando los vasos sobre los jugadores. "Porque venía pensando claramente en esparcir todo esto sobre tu cuerpo desnudo y lamerlo. Aunque realmente tu cuerpo desnudo debería estar a la vista de mis ojos cuando yo quiera."

"Santana..." dijo Rachel

"Ey, fue bonito. Mi idea de palabras tenía algo más que ver con el lado de lamer, comer y todo lo que termine con er que involucre tu cuerpo, mi boca y una cama" dijo la latina levantando los hombros.

* * *

><p>"¿Quién dejó que Santana agarrara el micrófono?" preguntó Quinn corriendo hacia la latina que estaba a punto de hablar. Era el momento de una asamblea escolar, patrocinada por las Cheerios.<p>

"Yo" dijo Sue interrumpiendo el camino de la rubia.

"¿Por qué?¿Sabe lo que va a hacer?" preguntó Quinn

"Es la adrenalina de no saberlo lo que me hizo decirle que si." djio Sue

"Hola..." dijo Santana en el micrófono. "Soy Santana López. Soy nueva. Soy co capitana de las porristas. Y soy lesbiana"

El murmullo de sorpresa recorrió el auditorio, aunque no fue tanto como pensaban, ya que gran parte lo sabía.

"Y quiero decirle a alguien. Ella sabe quien es, por supuesto. Quiero decirle que si me da la oportunidad voy a hacerla la mujer más feliz de esta escuela, no solo por los orgasmos porque sexualmente soy una persona muy experimentada, sino porque a personas como ella hay que darles lo mejor. Son personas que vale la pena tener al lado, no solo por la belleza exterior sino por la interior." dijo Santana al micrófono.

"¿Ves? Sabe hablar" dijo Sue

"Y además, quiero hacerla gritar mi nombre mientras meto mis dedos en ella. Gracias" concluyó Santana devolviendo el micrófono a un muy tieso director.

* * *

><p>Un día en que todos estaban mirando el entrenamiento de las porristas, porque el director pensó que eso ayudaría a todos los demás equipos que competían en la escuela a ver como se creaban a unos ganadores, Santana volvió a agarrar el micrófono.<p>

"Rachel, querría llenarte por adelante y por detrás, mientras chupo tus pechos cubiertos de chocolate" anunció la latina, siendo empujada y despojada del micrófono segundos después por Figgins quien ya estaba llegando al límite de su tolerancia. Parecía.

Porque Santana nunca recibía ningún tipo de castigo a pesar de que hacía públicos todos sus deseos.

* * *

><p>Y eso que en esa semana tenía por costumbre pararse distraída al lado de la diva, y de repente, poner una de sus manos en el cuerpo de las más pequeña de las dos, antes de decir cosas como...<p>

"Debo decirte, que los ángeles que te hicieron, lo hicieron seguramente con mucho amor, porque eres perfecta ante mis ojos" decía acariciando la espalda baja de Rachel, quien la miraba con una enorme sonrisa "pero puedo asegurarte que también te hicieron con ganas de torturar al planeta, porque partes como esta..." agregaba agarrando el trasero de la diva "son una tortura para los ojos y las manos que no pueden acercarse a ellas"

Ó...

"Quisiera convertirme en las sábanas que te cubren de noche, para abrigarte y acariciarte cuando no puedes dormir...y desnudarte y tocarte cada vez que tenga ganas, metiéndome en lo más profundo de tu cuerpo y hacerte gritar mientras sueñas conmigo."

Esas eran las veces en que Rachel comenzaba a mirarla con una enorme sonrisa, hasta que terminaba marchándose supuestamente _enojada._

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez en la actualidad.<strong>

"Deja que te muestre lo hermosa que eres para mi, Rachel." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. "Puedo ser un poco vulgar al decir las cosas, o todas las cosas. Pero es porque te veo hermosa. Eres algo que nunca encontré en el camino, y que no quiero seguir buscando"

"¿Cómo sé que esto no es una enorme broma en mi contra, Santana?¿Cómo sé que no quieres conquistarme para humillarme de la peor manera dejándome el corazón roto?" preguntó la diva alejándose un poco de la latina. Porque a pesar de todo, ya estaba sintiendo cosas por ella.

"No lo sabes" dijo Santana. "Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a hacerlo. Sabes que empecé con esto antes siquiera de estar en porristas. No hubiera salvado a nadie ese día sino me hubiera sentido atraída hacia ti, Rachel."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tan grande es el daño que te hicieron en ese colegio para que ni siquiera pienses en que alguien puede estar interesado en ti?"

"No es eso, Santana. Mi psicólogo dice que estoy mucho mejor. Mi problema es que cuando parece que cuando por fin vas a decirme algo lindo, terminas con algo vulgar y a los 3 minutos estás siguiendo a Quinn Fabray por todo el colegio. Ese es mi problema. ¿Sabes todo lo que ha hecho Quinn solo porqué piensa que quiero a su novio?"

"No lo sé. Porque todos me advierten, me dicen, pero nadie es capaz de decirme absolutamente nada y tú, que es quien realmente quiero que me diga las cosas, no hablas conmigo de eso."

"¿Cómo puedo hablarlo contigo si cada tres palabras me tiras cuatro sexuales?" preguntó Rachel sentándose cansada.

"Me cansé." dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta. "Obviamente estás jugando conmigo. Porque puedes estar lo más bien conmigo y de repente me hechas del lugar enseguida. Sé que puedo ser vulgar, pero me dejas acercarme y me alejas enseguida. A partir de ahora voy a jugar yo."

"¿A qué vas a jugar?¿Por qué te vas?" preguntó la diva parándose rápidamente y saliendo detrás de la latina.

"Voy a jugar a demostrarte que no estoy mintiendo cuando digo que realmente estoy interesada en ti." dijo Santana apurándose en dejar la casa, dejando a Rachel completamente quieta...y preocupada.

* * *

><p>A partir del día siguiente, las cosas eventualmente cambiaron.<p>

Para comenzar, Santana esperó a la diva en la entrada del colegio al día siguiente.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel cuando llegó a su lado.

"¿Te gustaría que llevara tus cosas hasta tu casillero y te acompañe hasta tu clase?" preguntó Santana.

"Puedes acompañarme, si quieres" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

S&R

Ese mismo día, Quinn Fabray estaba completamente loca. Santana no parecía querer dejar el lado de la diva y ella quería ordenar una lluvia de granizados simplemente porque Finn había estado rondando cerca de ella.

Eso fue hasta que vio la oportunidad justo antes de la hora del almuerzo y envió el mensaje de texto ordenándoles a las personas que se habían comprometido con ella que era el momento.

Cuando Rachel dejó su clase, que compartía con Quinn, se encontró con tres jugadores de football desnudos y a Santana con dos vasos de granizados, caminando hacia ella. Por un momento se asustó pero vio que la mirada de Santana estaba clavada en la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Igualmente no se atrevió a mirar detrás de ella.

"La próxima vez, ten más cuidado a quien eliges de blanco" dijo Santana tirando los dos vasos de granizado a la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Rachel supo que era alguien importante por el silencio que se hizo en el pasillo en el momento en que el granizado llegó a su objetivo.

Despacio, y sin querer llamar la atención, Rachel comenzó a darse vuelta y abrió la boca, emitiendo un gemido de sorpresa, al ver quien estaba debajo del líquido frío. "Te he dicho cientos de veces que dejes de molestar a Rachel." agregó la latina dando media vuelta y agarrando la mano de la diva, para alejarse de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a un baño, bastante alejado de la zona, Rachel empujó a la latina dentro del mismo y comprobando que no hubiera nadie enfrentó a la latina.

"¿Le tiraste dos granizados a Quinn Fabray?" preguntó Rachel deteniéndose al frente de Santana, con un dedo en su pecho. "¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarle granizados a Quinn Fabray?¿La capitana de las porristas?¿La persona más poderosa en este colegio?"

"No es la más poderosa, Rachel. La más poderosa es Sue Sylvester y tengo su visto bueno. Estoy cansada de la forma en que te trata." dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

"¿En qué mundo Sue Sylvester te dio el visto bueno para hacer esto? Es su favorita" dijo Rachel.

"En este, Rachel. Ella me dijo que Quinn planeaba un ataque de granizados y que si realmente estaba interesada en ti, tenía que detenerla. A cualquier costo" dijo Santana

"¿Y por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Rachel

"Te dije que iba a jugar. Y esta es mi forma de jugar. Demostrarte que no me interesa Quinn Fabray ni ser su amiga si lo único que hace es humillarte. Voy a humillarla el doble." dijo Santana. "Demostrarte que me interesas tú."

Rachel giró sus ojos y dio media vuelta, para ser detenida por la mano de Santana en la suya.

"No me interesa ser amiga de Quinn Fabray si eso lleva a que no me prestes atención, Rachel" dijo la latina despacio, tirando a la diva hacia ella, y abrazándola rápidamente. "Esto es en serio. No estoy haciendo ninguna broma" dijo con la mirada clavada en la de la diva, y comenzando a acercar su rostro al de ella.

No hubo más palabras en ese momento y mientras más cerca estaba de la boca de Rachel, más se cerraban los ojos de ella.

Santana sonrió, finalmente iba a poder besar a la diva.

Y fue justo en el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto, suave pero contacto al fin, cuando alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta del baño.

"¿Rachel, estás ahí?" preguntó Noah mientras las dos morenas se miraban nuevamente, con sus labios separados pero sus cuerpos no.

Santana decidió alejarse, antes de que lo haga la diva, por la simple razón de que no quería obligarla a nada, y casi un beso era mejor que nada.

"Lo siento" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola.

"¡Fantástico!" dijo Noah abrazando a la latina y separándose rápidamente y asustado. "No sabía si podía hacer esto o no, pero Quinn, paseando por ahí, toda llena de granizados porque en vez de irse a limpiar fue a quejarse a Sue, fue lo que hace que tu llegada a este feo pueblo y a este colegio sea para bien"

"Gracias" dijo Santana pasando rápidamente al lado del joven que se quedó esperando a la diva.

* * *

><p>"Es como tu caballero blanco. Con la diferencia de que es mujer, es latina, y no anda a caballo sino en un auto que me gustaría probar algún día" dijo Noah al día siguiente, llevándola hacia la escuela.<p>

"Noah..." dijo la diva. Desde el día anterior, de lo único que hablaba era Santana y lo que había hecho.

"Te gusta que esté haciendo esto, me lo confesaste antes siquiera de esa extraña charla que tuvieron en tu casa el otro día."

"No entendía en ese entonces porque lo hacía."

"Rachel, no querías entender. Santana ha dicho cosas vulgares, como tú lo dices, desde que te vio. Incluso siendo porrista. No le importa lo que los demás digan y realmente ayer demostró claramente que tus pensamientos de que ella quiere hacerte una broma son erróneos. Digamos, por más amiga que se haya hecho de Quinn Fabray en estos tres meses, no creo que la rubia loca se hubiera prestado"

"Estás queriendo que me deje llevar por lo que siento por Santana desde que empezó con todo esto. Ahora más que nunca"

"Y ahora más que nunca, se que esa sexy latina a la que le gustan las vaginas..."

"¡Noah!"

"Es la verdad" dijo su amigo levantando los hombros y abriendo la puerta de su auto. Después de todo, habían llegado a la escuela.

S&R

"Dicen por ahí...que Quinn Fabray está demasiada asustada de mi...porque hay un secreto del año pasado que no quieren que me entere" dijo Santana en el oído de la diva, parándose justo detrás de ella y suavemente.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel

"No gires" dijo la latina pegando su cuerpo al de la diva, y abrazando la cintura de ella con una mano. "Cuéntame lo que todos saben pero de lo que nadie habla."

"Santana, me estás desconcentrando" dijo la diva.

"Seguramente pasaste la noche pensando en lo que casi pasa ayer en el baño, ¿verdad?" preguntó la latina pasando su nariz por la mejilla de la diva.

"Creo que no es el lugar para tratar ese tema" dijo Rachel tratando de hacerle notar que estaban en el medio del pasillo.

"Cuéntame el secreto..." dijo Santana acariciando la pierna de la diva con la mano que tenía libre. "Y me separaré de ti."

"Pasemos a un lugar más...privado" dijo Rachel señalando con su cara el armario de conserje que tenían a unos metros.

"¿Qué estás pensando hacerme?" preguntó Santana con una sonrisa.

"Contarte un secreto." dijo Rachel

Santana la dejó caminar hacia el armario del conserje, sin soltarle la mano. Rachel tampoco hizo un intento de soltarse.

Cuando entraron, Rachel encendió la luz y sin alejarse demasiado de la latina empezó a hablar.

"Quinn quedó embarazada el año pasado, todos pensaron que era de Finn, pero resultó que el padre era otra persona. Tuvo ciertos problemas en su casa debido al embarazo, y gran parte de su personalidad me echaba la culpa de eso. Aunque no tuve casi nada que ver." dijo Rachel. "Dio a la niña, Beth, en adopción. Resulta que la persona que la adoptó es mi madre biológica."

Santana asintió y se acercó de nuevo a la diva, esta vez de frente.

"¿Cómo es que no tuviste casi nada que ver?" preguntó Santana

"El día que Quinn se acostó con quien sería el padre de Beth, me había besado. Se sentía culpable porque había besado a una mujer, sobre todo por su crianza en una casa cristiana que odia a los homosexuales." dijo Rachel

"¿Te besó?" preguntó Santana acercándose todavía más.

"No te concentres en eso. Te acabo de contar el secreto" dijo Rachel

"Me concentro en eso." dijo Santana agarrando de nuevo la cintura de la diva.

"Ella me besó. Yo estaba esperando que Noah viniera a buscarme. El año pasado no tenía ni el auto ni el carnet de conducir, y ella se acercó hacia mi. Pensé que venía a insultarme, pero solo se acercaba hacia mi, despacio. Cuando me di cuenta, había agarrado mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Segundos después, ya no estaban más, me insultó y se fue, justo cuando Noah llegaba y se subió a su auto y se marcharon." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo besa?" preguntó Santana inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

"Yo qué sé como besa, Santana. Creo que fue el día que más terror tuve, hasta que Noah me contó que se había acostado con ella." dijo Rachel mirando fijamente los ojos de la latina.

"¿No lo sabes?" preguntó Santana

"¡Por Dios!" dijo Rachel cansada del juego y agarrando el rostro de Santana entre sus manos y besándola. Pero no fue solo unos labios sobre labios, ni lo que había pasado el día anterior. Porque Santana estaba deseando y esperando el beso hace mucho tiempo y respondió enseguida, agarrando la cintura de la diva y empujando hacia la puerta, en donde la diva se apoyó mientras sus manos abandonaban el rostro de Santana y se ubicaban en su cuello.

* * *

><p>"Fue un juego bastante extraño" dijo Rachel un tiempo después mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Santana desde arriba, mientras sus manos acariciaban la parte inferior de sus pechos.<p>

"Fue bastante interesante. Realmente, me gustó que haya sido así." dijo la latina.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel rodeando los pezones.

"Porque en todo el camino, me enteré que Quinn Fabray fue madre." dijo Santana

"¿Y eso incentivó al juego?" preguntó Rachel

"No. Pero es un buen dato."

"Un buen dato." repitió Rachel.

"Aprendí que te gusta la vulgaridad" dijo Santana sentándose y abrazando a la diva, mirando sus pechos. "Por lo menos, en la cama, eres bastante vulgar."

* * *

><p><strong>Horas antes<strong>

"Rachel, ¿qué haces desnuda?" preguntó Santana entrando en la habitación (a prueba de sonido) de su novia.

"Te estaba esperando" dijo la sentándose al borde de la cama.

"¿Esperando?" preguntó Santana

"Si, quiero que esta noche...como regalo de cumpleaños, o de Hannukah o de Navidad, me hagas el amor, Santana." dijo la diva acariciando con una de sus manos su estómago.

"¿En serio?"

"¿Cuándo te he mentido?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose de pie, cerrando la puerta (sus padres estaban abajo, después de todo) y parándose detrás de Santana para comenzar a desnudarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Una hora después (no la actualidad)<strong>

"Lo único que quiero ahora, es meter mi maldita lengua adentro tuyo, y bañarme en tu orgasmo, Santana. Así que quiero que te acomodes y dejes que me meta adentro tuyo." dijo Rachel besando la barbilla de la latina, mientras agarraba sus piernas y las doblaba en la cama.

"Haz lo que quieras conmigo" dijo Santana con los ojos cerrados.

"Después de eso, quiero que me tomes por detrás, metiendo tres dedos dentro mío y te comportes dominante, tirando de mi cabello" dijo Rachel.

Santana gimió porque escucharla hablar así a la diva, le produjo un orgasmo.

* * *

><p><strong>En la actualidad, otra vez.<strong>

"Estás equivocada, Santana." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Yo no usé vulgaridades."

"Si lo hiciste, Rachel."

"No, no lo hice. Usé erotismo, lo que es muy distinto."

"Rachel..."

"Y en realidad, tú no fuiste tan vulgar"

"¿Tan?"

"A veces decías las cosas con tanta crudeza que si parecían vulgares. Pero si no, eran bastante sexies."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Después de todo, me conquistaste, ¿o no?"

Santana sonrió y besó a la diva, antes de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

* * *

><p>Santana caminaba, como siempre, junto a Brittany y a Quinn. Era el primer día de clases después del receso escolar, y ella estaba buscando con su mirada a Rachel, quien no había aparecido todavía en las dos horas que ya habían pasado.<p>

"Miren quién está ahí" dijo Quinn haciéndolas mirar hacia la derecha, en donde la diva estaba hablando con uno de los miembros del coro. "Parece que algo la hizo cambiar durante el receso, esta como...diferente"

"Parece que hubiera tenido sexo...mucho sexo" dijo Brittany, haciendo que la otra rubia la mirara sorprendida y volviera a mirar a Rachel. "Y del bueno."

"Por supuesto que tuvo sexo y del bueno" dijo Santana sacudiendo la cabeza. Brittany era muy inteligente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Quinn

"Que estuvimos casi todo el receso de invierno en una cama, desnudas, haciéndolo una y otra vez. Ella gritando mi nombre cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo. Tendrías que haber visto como gemía alrededor de mis dedos, su cuerpo temblando de placer que duraba minutos eternos mientras mojaba toda mi mano, las sábanas, incluso el colchón. Tendrías que haber oído sus gritos de placer o los míos, cuando su boca estaba alrededor de mi clítroris y ella metía y sacaba sus dedos de mi interior" dijo la latina mientras se iba acercando a la diva y por lo tanto levantaba la voz.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel detrás de ella.

"Lo siento, bebé. Pero ella tiene que saber. Todos tienen que saber que tu boca solo tiene mi nombre en el momento del placer." dijo Santana girando rápidamente y besando a la diva al frente de todos.

Quinn, se había quedado con la boca abierta hasta que su cara se transformó en enojo.

"Voy a hacer que Sue la eche del escuadrón. No podemos tener a alguien así en el mismo." dijo la rubia entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Y yo te voy a decir que no pienso hacerlo" dijo Sue apareciendo al lado de Quinn, mientras miraban a la pareja de morenas que había comenzado a besarse de forma mucho más pasional. "Realmente, estoy contenta por esas dos. Santana puede demostrar lo que siente, Rachel está como más tranquila y realmente me hace bien tener una lesbiana en el escuadrón. Sobre todo porque estaba apoyando esta relación desde el comienzo. Por eso la puse como co capitana. Porque Santana representa lo que yo no puedo ser en público."

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Quinn

"Una mujer buena enamorada de alguien del mismo sexo." dijo Sue alejándose de Quinn rumbo a su oficina.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Me desconcentré de los otros, porque esta historia me la habían pedido. Lo que no sé es si quedó o no lo que me habían pedido porque realmente mi cabeza comenzó a tomar posesión de las cosas y terminó raro. Como muchas cosas de las que escribo._

_Así que espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y followers!_

_**Mrs Michele: **en cualquier momento va a estar la continuación del anterior. Todo depende de como vaya mi cabeza! Muchas graacias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja esa era la idea, que no pareciera que fuera una continuación. En realidad, empezó como si no se conocieran, en mi cabeza. Pero no puedo hacerlas a las dos tan...así. No me gusta que no se conozcan. Me gusta que todo tenga una razón de ser detrás de la historia y por más sexual que parezca, al ser parte de una continuación, cambia todo el contexto porque no es solo una historia con mucho índole sexual, casi de película porno de esas sin trama, sino que tiene una trama detrás. Aunque no sea demasiada. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerme Andru! Besos!_

_**RiverLpez:** espero que te haya gustado como quedó tu pedido. Obviamente mi cabeza tomó el mando, pero bueno. Tengo todo conectado. Muchas gracias por el pedido y por la review! Saludos! Espero que te haya gustado!_

_**Erieyla76: **jajaja se nota que intento que no sea tan vulga, muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Guest:** muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Meel:** no sé si serán fantasías más pervertidas que las de Santana, porque la primera fue de Santana, la segunda de Rachel y probablemente la tercera sea de nuevo de la latina. Así que veremos...mi cabeza tiene muchas ideas. Buena idea la de Santiago López y Rachel Berry, al revés en lo que es popularidad. No puedo decirte una fecha de publicación pero en cualquier momento seguro que está subida. Espero que este te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Kitties, me fui._

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos!_

_Lore!_


	136. Escurridiza

**Título: ****Escurridiza**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,127**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Rachel se está escapando de Santana. Encuentra lugares insólitos, logra verla antes de que se acerque...y Santana solo quiere atraparla para hablar del beso en los vestuarios. ****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****T**

**IMPORTANTE:****No es M porque realmente estoy bloqueadisima. Así que intentaba escribir para poder salir de ese lugar. Espero que les guste. Es muy light.**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****30/03/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Escurridiza<strong>

Rachel Berry estaba escondida en el baño màs lejano de la escuela.

Ya habìa perdido una de las horas de clase y tenía miedo de perder otra debido a que no podía escapar.

Sabía que ella habìa cometido el error, pero no pensò que la latina reaccionara tarde.

Era demasiado tarde para Rachel, pero no iba a dejarse atrapar.

No le iba a dar el gusto a Santana.

"No tendría que haberla besado" suspiró saliendo del último cubículo y acercándose a la puerta.

Sentía los pasos de Santana acercarse, sabía que había buscado en todo el colegio y que solo faltaba esa parte.

Se dio vuelta desesperada y vio la forma de huir al notar la silla.

"Siempre me pregunto porque están estas cosas acá, pero no hacerlo hoy." dijo subiéndose a la silla y sacando la tapa de la entrada al conducto de aire acondicionado.

S&R

"¿Por qué haces esas cosas y te escapas?" gritó Santana en el pasillo. Sabía que Rachel estaría en ese último lugar, después de que la buscara por todo el colegio.

No sabía porque había huido después de besarla. Simplemente la sorprendió porque no podía creerlo cuando sucedió y ahora había escapado más rápido de lo que podía hacer.

No de la escuela, lo cual fue bueno que no tuviera la costumbre de hacerlo, porque intentar hablar con ella sería mucho más difícil. Pero había escapado de ella. Y cada vez que pasaba por un pasillo en donde la diva había estado, escuchaba los rumores y veía las miradas de algunas personas. Sabía que estaban hablando de ella y su persecución hacia la diva.

Cansada de la búsqueda, sin siquiera entrar en el último baño, ya que tenía la sensación de que ahí no iba a encontrarla, dio media vuelta hasta escuchar el ruido.

"Rachel, por favor" dijo Santana nuevamente. "No estoy enojada" Y se relajó al sentir que los ruidos habían cesado. "Aunque tendría que sorprenderme que elegiste el conducto del aire acondicionado para escapar"

"No hice eso" dijo Rachel volviendo a moverse rápidamente por el conducto de ventilación.

"¡Vas a tener que hablar conmigo algún día!" gritó Santana rogando que la escuche.

* * *

><p>Rachel se alegraba que ese día era sábado. No había forma alguna de que Santana pudiera encontrarla, ya que sabía que las porristas tenían entrenamiento.<p>

Preparó una pequeña mochila, un libro y su tablet y salió rumbo al parque de Lima. Era grande y podía esconderse entre algunos de los árboles a tirarse a leer.

El problema era que no sabía que ella solo sabía de su costumbre.

S&R

"¿La vas a buscar?" preguntó Brittany mientras salían del entrenamiento.

"Si. Ella cree que nadie conoce donde se esconde en el parque. Pero voy a atraparla y hablar con ella." dijo Santana. "Desde que me besó, lo único que hace es escaparse. Escuché que algunos decían que era porque tenía miedo de que esta vez la mate, literalmente. Pero en realidad, hace meses que no le estoy haciendo nada"

"Y nadie vio el beso" dijo Brittany

"Exacto. ¿Cómo sabían todos que quería hablar con ella?" preguntó Santana abriendo su auto.

"No lo sabían. Sabían que la estabas buscando y por lo tanto todos supusieron que querías matarla, ya que has sido buena con ella demasiado tiempo." dijo Brittany.

"Tienes razón." dijo Santana

S&R

Rachel había comido una fruta y estaba descansando un rato cuando lo vio. El uniforme rojo y blanco de las porristas caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba. Al principio solo pensó que lo había imaginado pero lo vio aparecer del otro lado de un árbol y comenzó a temblar. Mientras miraba hacia sus costados buscando una salida, se arrepentía del día en que le contó a Santana de lo que hacía los sábados.

Levantándose rápidamente, salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de la latina y trepó a un árbol lo más arriba que pudo, quejándose porque había olvidado su tablet junto al árbol en el que había estado sentada.

S&R

Santana estaba segura de que en ese árbol había estado hasta hacía dos minutos Rachel Berry. No la vio correr, por supuesto. Porque esa pequeña morena sabía bien como escaparse de su vista, pero sin embargo sabía que se había olvidado algo importante.

Se agachó a levantar la tablet y escuchó el gemido de queja de la diva. Por lo tanto, descubrió que estaba cerca y miró hacia todos lados. Sabía que podía esconderse en cualquier lugar así que se guardo la tablet en su bolso y decidió hablar.

"Si la quieres, vas a tener que estar dispuesta a hablar conmigo. A solas. Fuera de la escuela." dijo Santana.

"Vas a matarme sin testigos, no gracias" dijo Rachel

Santana giró los ojos, sabía que no había amenazado a la diva desde hacía tiempo. Menos desde que empezaron a hablar. Pero tampoco podía decir que iba a matarla.

"Ya puse mis condiciones." dijo Santana

"Total no es importante" respondió Rachel

"Veremos si cuando la empiece a revisar no hay cosas importantes" dijo Santana. "Tienes hasta el lunes, Rachel. Si no hablas conmigo antes de ese día, te puedo asegurar que empezaré a mandarle a Jacob las cosas vergonzosas que encuentre en esta tablet" agregó sacudiendo el dispositivo y dando media vuelta para marcharse.

"¡Maldición Santana!" gritó la diva desde su escondite.

"Piensa en lo que realmente pasó ayer en la escuela, y ve a buscar la tablet. Porque estoy pensando en que pueden llegar a ser muy interesantes las cosas que encuentre en esta cosa" gritó Santana alejándose definitivamente del lugar.

S&R

Rachel conocía la casa de Santana, había estado muchas veces. Como muchas veces la latina había estado en la suya.

Pero aún así, sabía que los padres de Santana no iban a dejarla pasar a la habitación de ésta si su hija no estaba.

Y Noah hacía una fiesta esa noche.

Y Santana iba a ir.

Así que su plan era asegurarse de que Santana se fuera a la fiesta, volver a su casa y esperar a que los padres de la latina se acuesten.

Volver a la casa y meterse por la ventana para poder recuperar su tablet.

Después de todo, la alarma no era activada completamente hasta que pasaran las 3 de la mañana.

S&R

"¿Te vas tan temprano?" preguntó Quinn acercándose a Santana que había agarrado sus cosas para marcharse. "Llegaste hace una hora y media y estás distraída"

"Tengo un hobbit que atrapar" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn sobre la música mientras veía a Puckerman seguir a la latina.

"¿Escuché bien?" preguntó Puck deteniendo a Santana lejos de los oídos chismosos de sus compañeros de clase. "¿Vas a atrapar a Rachel?"

"En realidad no atraparla, per sé" dijo Santana girando sus ojos. Se había olvidado del proteccionismo de Noah Puckerman. "Tu amiga, está jugando conmigo desde hace más de tres meses y el otro día me besó en el vestuario y salió corriendo. Escondiéndose en algún lugar de la escuela y escapándose por los conductos del aire acondicionado"

"Tiene miedo" dijo Noah. "Miedo de la lastimes"

"Si, precisamente tiene miedo de que la asesine" dijo Santana. "Es bastante claro"

"Es bastante especial. Digamos, eres popular. Sabemos como le fue con la última persona popular que estuvo" dijo Noah.

"Finn Hudson no es una persona popular. Estar con ella lo hizo popular, porque todos quieren esas piernas. Por favor. Somos una banda de hipócritas cuando la tenemos en frente, pero en el fondo la adoramos." dijo Santana señalando a la casa, en donde gran parte del coro estaba bailando.

"No, Santana. No todos la adoramos. Tú, sientes mucho más por ella que eso. Y es recíproco" dijo Noah. "Finn solo quiere usarla."

"Y Quinn la odia" agregó Santana

"Eso es debatible" dijo Noah

"Esta charla es muy linda, pero tengo que atraparla porque si no se me va a escarpar. Y es muy escurridiza" dijo Santana

"Ve, rápidamente." dijo Puck palmeando su espalda.

S&R

Había vuelto a la casa de los López cuando la última luz se apagó. Por haber estado vigilando antes, sabía que no era la habitación de Santana.

Decidió esperar una hora más, antes de acercarse al patio. Por suerte el perro de Santana se acercó despacio a ella y moviendo la cola. Algo bueno de su personalidad, era que los perros la querían.

Observó con detenimiento la ventana de Santana y la pared, antes de comenzar a trepar por el caño de la canaleta desde donde pudo abrirla solo empujando una de las hojas.

Después de pensar como hacer, cruzó una pierna sobre el marco de la ventana y en segundos se encontró dentro de la habitación, sin hacer un solo ruido. Mientras recuperaba la tranquilidad de su corazón, se felicitó por tan buena entrada silenciosa y se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa que había tocado el suelo.

Necesitaba encontrar esa tablet lo más rápido posible, antes de que se despierten los López, porque Santana no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por lo tanto, sacó una pequeña linterna que había llevado con ella, y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio.

En cuanto puso una mano en el mismo, una luz la alumbró desde atrás.

"Querido diario: besé a Santana en el vestuario. Salí corriendo porque sé que va a matarme, a pesar del tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos un poco mejor. Me estuvo buscando y sabía que solo quería matarme. ¿Cuál será su plan?" la voz de la latina penetró en la noche silenciosa haciendo que Rachel se quedara completamente quieta. "Matarte realmente no estaba en mi plan. Realmente te estaba buscando para que hablemos del tema" agregó la voz de Santana cada vez más cerca.

"Seguro, Santana" dijo Rachel mirando hacia sus costados. "¿No tenías una fiesta a la cual asistir?"

"Este ni siquiera es mi cuarto, Rachel." dijo la latina agarrando la mano de la diva y haciéndola girar. "Así que ya que te estás escurriendo como agua entre las manos para evitar esta conversación y hoy trepaste rápidamente a un árbol para evitarme. Así que...yo no podré esconderme tan rápido como tú, pero puedo planear cosas. ¿Vas a hablar conmigo?"

"No tengo forma de escapar, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel levantando los hombros.

"En realidad, no. Porque mientras tú caminabas hacia el escritorio, yo cerré esa ventana y activé la alarma." dijo Santana. "No voy a matarte."

"Tu mirada cuando te besé decía esa otra cosa" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó Santana girando sus ojos. "Me besaste con los ojos cerrados y saliste corriendo. Tendrías que haber visto que estaba sonriendo, estúpida"

"¡Ey! No me insultes" dijo la diva haciendo un puchero.

"Te insulto porque no quieres escucharme."

"¿Por qué en la escuela decían que estaban buscando para matarme?"

"Porque esos idiotas no tienen nada mejor que hacer con su vida, y supusieron que cuando dije que te estaba buscando, era para lastimarte ya que hace mucho que no lo hago." dijo Santana soltando la mano de Rachel y haciendo un paso hacia atrás. "Si quieres saber la verdad, si no me besabas tú ese día, iba a encontrar la forma de besarte"

Rachel solo la observó.

"Me conoces, Rachel. Todas esas cosas que escribiste en tu diario en esa tablet, todas las cosas que pensabas que estaba haciendo para conquistarte. Son verdad. Simplemente hay algo que no te deja acercarte del todo a mi. Y yo estoy dispuesta." dijo la latina abriendo sus brazos.

La diva no lo pensó, como el día que la besó en el vestuario, y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla.

Santana respondió el beso rápidamente y envolvió a la diva entre sus brazos.

Ninguna de las dos, recordó como llegaron a la cama o como comenzaron a desnudarse.

Pero la piel de la otra, no iban a olvidarlo.

O los gritos de placer mientras llegaban al orgasmo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Santana se despertó al día siguiente, se encontró con la cama vacía, la ventana abierta y una nota en la misma.<p>

"_¿Puedes tocarme?" _

Obviamente, la elección de palabras confundió a Santana hasta que dio la vuelta a la hoja.

"_Y dejaré de huir" _

O sea, solo tenía que tocarla.

* * *

><p>Para el segundo recreo del lunes, Santana descubrió que no era tan fácil. Parecía que todos estaban complotados en no dejarla acercarse a la diva.<p>

Primero, la vio entrar a uno de los baños y cuando ella entró, la diva no estaba. Y eso que había controlado la puerta para no verla salir.

Después, la hizo girar por gritarle en el medio del pasillo, pero cuando caminó hacia ella, todos parecieron olvidar que ella era Santana López y se metieron en el medio del camino.

Así que para el tercer recreo y había logrado que Brittany la ayude.

Pero parecía que algo le había dicho, porque la rubia gritó que iba a seguir a Rachel y volvió diciéndole que no podía hacer trampa.

Para la hora del almuerzo se dió por vencida, simplemente parecía que el resto del planeta estaba complotado a que ella no toque a la diva.

Así que decidiendo esconderse para tomar la decisión, se acostó sobre las butacas del auditorio y se puso a mirar el techo.

Durante media hora pensaba en como poder tocar a Rachel, sabía que durante Glee no iba a contar, aunque la regla no estuviera escrita.

"No, Noah. No apareció en la única clase que teníamos juntas. No, no se lo estoy haciendo tan complicado." la voz de Rachel cubrió todo el espacio del auditorio. "Una chica, además de sexo, tiene ganas de que la seduzcan. No, no quiero que me seduzca tocándome. No sé como quiero que me seduzca...no, no te voy a contar con detalles lo que sucedió la otra noche. No, Noah. Ni siquiera los juegos preliminares"

Santana, mientras la conversación sucedía, comenzó a moverse agachada hasta la segunda fila, para tocar a Rachel desde atrás.

"Eres un idiota, Noah" dijo la diva cortando el teléfono y mirando la pantalla.

"Yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor" dijo Santana poniendo una mano en el hombro de la diva. "Tocada, Berry"

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar acá?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"No lo sabía. Vine a esconderme y pensar como podía hacer para agarrar a esta diva escurridiza y a luchar contra todo lo que me decía que me diera por vencida."

"No quería que te dieras por vencida" dijo Rachel bajando la mirada.

"No me dejas acercarme a ti" dijo Santana levantando el rostro de la diva con su dedo índice. "Me encantaría que me dejaras acercarme y que no te alejes nunca, Rachel."

La diva la miró a los ojos, pero Santana negó con la cabeza.

"No quiero seguir intentando tocarte, ni que le digas a Brittany que no tengo que hacerlo. Quiero que podamos caminar por los pasillos hablando. Quiero que salgamos a la calle juntas, nos sentemos en algún bar o restaurante, estemos hablando. Pero esto de que tenga que estar persiguiéndote...al comienzo fue entretenido, pero después...hoy...después de que hicimos el amor, en la habitación de huéspedes de mi casa...no me sirve. Por eso estaba luchando contra las ganas de darme por vencida. Porque en el fondo, yo no sé si quieres que entre nosotras haya una relación o solo quieres que sea algo de una sola noche." dijo Santana alejándose un poco de la diva. "Y debes volver a clases"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel tratando de agarrarla.

"Cuando el día escolar termine, si quieres que sigamos con esta charla, te espero en mi auto." dijo Santana dejando el auditorio.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Rachel mirando hacia todos lados.

S&R

Cuando la diva le contó a Noah Puckerman lo que Santana le había dicho en el auditorio, su amigo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Rachel esperó con los brazos cruzados, los labios fruncidos y mirando enojada a su mejor amigo hasta que terminó.

"Te convertiste en la reina del escape, tratando de probar que Santana quiere algo más contigo que solo sexo. Y encima la mina te lo dijo en la cara" dijo Noah. "Se convirtió en la reina de las sorpresas contigo"

"Todavía no entiendo como supo que iba a ir esa noche a buscar la tablet" dijo Rachel

"Porque seguramente revisarla fue lo primero que hizo cuando llegó a su casa y supo que era importante para ti. Es lo que yo haría si alguien se escapara de mi como tú te escapaste de ella." dijo Noah. "Así que...te quedan unas dos horas para decidir"

"Se nota que no me escuchas nada de lo que digo. En ningún momento te di a entender que no tomé una decisión." dijo Rachel sacándole la lengua.

S&R

Rachel se había olvidado que ese día no habría ninguna actividad extra escolar. Por eso, mientras caminaba hacia el estacionamiento de las porristas, se imaginó que Santana la esperaría dentro del auto, debido a la gran cantidad de gente que había hablando de todo. Organizando reuniones. Fiestas. Cualquier cosa.

Pero, como Noah dijo ese mismo día, Santana se había convertido en la reina de las sorpresas y la esperaba sentada en el capó de su auto.

"Nos van a ver todos" dijo Rachel confundida.

"En realidad, no van a ver nada que no hayan visto durante todos estos meses, Rachel." dijo Santana bajándose rápidamente del capó y caminando hacia ella.

La diva seguía sorprendiéndose porque Santana caminaba directamente hacia ella y pudo ver algunas cabezas girarse para ver que estaba pasando entre las dos morenas.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Rachel cuando la latina justo estaba delante de ella, interrumpiendo su espacio personal.

"A dar un espectáculo" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva, uniendo sus labios y haciéndola girar para empujarla hasta el capó de su auto, en donde la acostó, todavía con su boca sobre la de la otra morena.

"¿Santana?" preguntó la diva, disfrutando claramente el beso pero todavía sorprendida.

"¿Creías que yo iba a esconderte?" preguntó Santana en el oído de la diva. "¿Creíste que no planeé como conquistarte?" agregó saliendo finalmente de encima de la diva y agarrando una de sus manos para ayudarla a bajar del capó. "Serás escurridiza, Rachel. Pero no eres la única en esta relación que espero que haya comenzado, que piensa."

"¿Podemos irnos de aquí?" preguntó la diva intimidada por la cantidad de gente que las estaba mirando.

"Por supuesto" dijo Santana guiándola hasta el lado del acompañante y abriendo su puerta.

S&R

Mientras iban en dirección a la casa de Santana, Rachel solo la miraba concentrada.

"Tendrías que enseñarme como escapas" dijo la latina rompiendo la concentración de Rachel.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Para escapar de tus padres cuando nos descubran teniendo sexo" dijo Santana logrando hacer reír a la diva.

Algo que se proponía hacer durante mucho tiempo más.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? _

_Espero que bien._

_Verán que este capítulo es algo raro. Pero tiene una razón._

_Tengo mucho bloqueo de escritora._

_Va junto con demasiado cansancio, pero estoy escribiendo lo más que pueda. Por lo que hay varias historias empezadas, ésta es la primera que terminé en dos semanas o más y estoy bastante confundida de como quedó._

_Quiero agradecer la espera. A quienes siguen "Rachel y Santana: Dos idiotas en NY" no desesperen._

_Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora._

_Y quiero agradecer los followers, favorites y las reviews!_

_**Alison: **muchas gracias por la review! Espero poder cumplir con los pedidos de todos.! Saludos._

_**Eriyla76:** jajaja, creo que si. Quinn está enfadada porque quiere ser Santana. Sobre todo tener el coraje de la latina. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** No me sale tanto lo de ser vulgar. Lo intento, pero siempre termina con ese sentido en el que las dos se demuestran, de cierta forma, lo que sienten. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Meel:** Hola Meel! ¿Cómo estás? Jajaja aunque Santana se dio cuenta de que realmente Rachel se divertía con lo que estaba haciendo la latina. A pesar de sus reacciones! Espero que dentro de poco tenga tu historia! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** pero es Santana, jajaja hace público todo. Creo que en este también. Pobre Quinn, si vieras algunos de los que estuve escribiendo durante el bloqueo...te moris. Jajaja. Gracias por leerme, Andru! Tengo una duda ahora con respecto a como seguir sin glee...aunque seguro que me veo todos los caps de vuelta. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**RiverLOpez: **me alegro que te haya gustado! Intenté hacer lo mejor. No soy psíquica lamentablemente, porque si lo fuera, sería millonaria jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Ojala siga teniendo ideas! Besos!_

_**Guest:** muchas gracias por tu review! Espero poder hacer más! Saludos!_

_**Vansang: **Espero que estés bien, no sé si es tan sano leer mis historias seguidas en dos días. Jajaja. En cuanto a "Extraño Corazón" es una historia por si sola, se puede encontrar en mi perfil. Igual que un one shot llamado "Reunion" que es la continuación de los dos que aparecen en las aventuras. Muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos!_

_** :** intentaré hacerlo! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Alex:** muchas gracias por tus palabras! Y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz: **por un lado, no soy normal. Y por el otro, no hago a estas dos normales, jajaja. Por eso roban un auto para una fantasía, y una Santana vulgar incluso públicamente. Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Saludos!_

_**wbpezberry:** muchas gracias por dejarme el review, antes que nada. Jajaja, me gusta la idea! Voy a tratar de hacerla! No sos la única desde Argentina, ya que estas historias están saliendo desde el centro mismo de la República. De nuevo, muchas gracias por la review! Besos!_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por esperarme!_

_Espero volver al ruedo con las historias que me están pidiendo. Voy a dejar una lista por acá para ir borrando de acuerdo las vaya haciendo._

_No van en orden de publicación._

_**- Santana g!p jueza, Rachel prisionera, acusada por error.**_

_**- Rachel g!p nerd y Santana popular.**_

_**- Santana genderswap Santiago López marginado social y Rachel Berry popular.**_

_**- Continuación de "El demonio de mis sueños" o de "Santiago López y Rachel Berry"**_

_Creo que esas han sido las que me han ido pidiendo. Voy a ir tratando de escribirlas, de acuerdo a como vayan saliendo, voy a ir borrándolas en cada capítulo._

_Kitties, besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	137. La Verdadera Razón del Secreto

**Título: ****La Verdadera Razón del Secreto**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,727**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Rachel es la capitana de las porristas. Santiago (Santana) es el capitán del club de ajedrez, nerd y paria en la escuela. Los dos tienen un secreto. Pero...¿la popularidad de una impide que no se sepa? ****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****T**

**IMPORTANTE:****No es M porque realmente estoy bloqueadisima. Así que intentaba escribir para poder salir de ese lugar. Espero que les guste. Es muy light. Y sigo bloqueada.**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****04/04/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Verdadera Razón del Secreto.<strong>

Rachel Berry miraba al capitán del club de ajedrez hablar con sus compañeros, acomodándose esos horribles lentes de marco negro ancho.

"Deberías dejar de mirarlo, después de todo, no vas a cambiar nada" dijo Quinn Fabray a su lado.

"Si se sacara esos lentes, y esas horribles camisas a cuadros...me pregunto que ocupa debajo. Noah me comentó que suele verlo durante horas en el gimnasio." dijo Rachel girando a su casillero.

"No sé porque estando con Noah Puckerman no dejas de preguntarte como sería Santiago López en la cama" dijo Quinn

"Nadie puede ser tan tranquilo durante las 24 horas de su día, Quinn. Ese chico, debe tener un secreto que nosotras no conocemos." dijo Rachel sacando la mirada del nerd. "¿Y quién dijo que yo estaba con Noah?"

S&R

Las clases ya habían terminado y pocos quedaban en la escuela, cuando Rachel escuchó las teclas del piano del coro entonar una canción.

Caminando despacio, se encontró con Santiago tocando una canción. Camino despacio hasta él, consciente de que no la notaría hasta terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Se detuvo justo detrás de Santiago y esperó a que la canción terminara.

Cuando lo hizo, abrazó al joven por detrás y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

"Es hermoso" dijo Rachel poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Santiago. "¿Qué estás haciendo tan tarde todavía aquí?"

"No pude practicar nada porque estaban esos jugadores que se burlan, muchas veces, apenas me ven. Y esperé que se marcharan todos" dijo Santiago sin mirarla. Rachel mientras tanto se sentó al lado de él, sin dejar de tocarlo. "¿Crees que este fin de semana que no tienes compromisos con las Cheerios podemos ir a algún lado?"

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" preguntó la diva uniendo sus manos.

"No sé. No podemos hacer muchas cosas al respecto de mis alergias." dijo Santiago levantando sus hombros.

"Si podemos...no recuerdo que me hayas dicho que tenías alergias a las grandes ciudades" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry era no solo la capitana de las porristas, sino la mujer más hermosa y popular de la escuela.<p>

Realmente el ser popular y capitana de las porristas, no venían juntos. Pero en Rachel si.

Ella había tenido que soportar que durante la escuela primaria y la media a muchos burlándose y haciéndole pasar malos momentos porque sus padres son homosexuales.

Pero en cuanto pisaron la secundaria, Rachel Berry no solo se convirtió en la capitana de las porristas, sino que también comenzó a dar órdenes y a hacer que todos los que antes se reían de ella e intentaban lastimarla, ahora la siguieran como perritos con la cola entre las patas.

Y Santiago, él no era nadie a los ojos de toda la escuela. Si no lo molestaban tanto últimamente, fue porque Rachel había puesto un ultimátum sobre molestar a los perdedores, nerds y todos aquellos que no sean populares.

Y cuando la capitana daba una orden, todos la cumplían.

Santiago nunca entendió como fue de pasar horas mirando a Rachel, en la escuela, en internet, a estar con ella entre sus brazos y su boca sobre la suya.

Pero mientras esa relación seguía, Rachel se empecinaba en mantener el secreto. Y él...él ya no podía seguir con el secreto. Simplemente la quería demasiado. Pero parecía que Rachel valoraba más su popularidad.

* * *

><p>Chicago no era Columbus, se dijo Santiago mientras miraba la ciudad por la ventana del hotel que Rachel había alquilado.<p>

Rachel era la mujer perfecta para él. Lo sabía. Tenía suerte de que alguien como ella se fijara en alguien como él. Pero sabía que no era la relación perfecta.

Rachel parecía quererlo. No se metía en las bromas que le hacían en la escuela, y ella misma era quien había comenzado a buscarlo para llegar a esta relación. El problema, era que Rachel no permitía que en público parecieran pareja.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó la diva volviendo a abrazarlo desde atrás.

"Nada" dijo Santiago.

"Ese nada me hace pensar en que es realmente serio lo que estabas pensando." dijo Rachel soltándolo y caminando a la cama. Por lo menos, su novio estaba pensando en algo que no era lo que podía llegar pasar en esa habitación de hotel durante el fin de semana.

"¿Por qué dicen que estás con Noah Puckerman?" preguntó Santiago dando media vuelta para mirarla. Pudo notar que estaba sorprendida.

"Quinn me dijo lo mismo. Realmente no sé porque dicen eso" dijo Rachel. "Aunque..."

"¿Aunque...?" preguntó Santiago haciendo un paso hacia adelante.

"Aunque es probable que Noah esté diciendo eso para ocultar algo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué puede ocultar el chico más popular de la escuela?"

"¿No te lo imaginas?"

"No hay nadie que sea más perdedor que yo, ahí adentro." dijo Santiago.

Rachel no contestó enseguida. Observaba a su novio y sabía exactamente hacia donde quería ir con lo que estaba diciendo. Por lo tanto solo asintió. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que el no esperaba que ella contestara.

"¿Cuándo vamos a decir que estamos juntos? Ya hace un tiempo que estoy cansado de ver como Puckerman se acerca a conquistarte" dijo Santiago acercándose a ella. "Porque realmente solo estoy siendo tu secreto y ahora dicen por ahí que tú y él están juntos."

"Sabes que no es así, Santiago" dijo Rachel levantándose y caminando hacia el joven para agarrar sus manos, pero el joven las retiró.

"Siento que soy tu sucio secreto, Rachel. Siento que no tienes ganas de que todos se enteren que estamos juntos. ¿Cómo puede ser que la gran capitana de las porristas sea la novia del capitán del club de ajedrez?" dijo Santiago alejándose un paso hacia atrás. "Es obvio que no quieres que se sepa eso."

"No es esa la razón por la cual no quiero que se sepa nuestra relación, Santiago." dijo Rachel. "Sabes que no..."

"No me vuelvas a decir esa estúpida razón de los celos, Rachel. No puedes creerla ni siquiera tú. Me enamoré de ti no solo porque eres una cara bonita, sino porque tienes inteligencia. Y me siento insultado cuando crees que voy a creerte porque tienes miedo de que todas comiencen a acercarse a mi porque me ven lindo por estar contigo" dijo Santiago agarrando su bolso. "¿Podemos volver a Lima?"

"¿No vamos a hablar?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, no vamos a hablar. Quiero volver a casa. Quiero no verte hasta que tomes una decisión." dijo Santiago.

"Santiago..."

"No, no intentes convencerme" dijo el joven.

Rachel lo miró con dolor en sus ojos, no sabía realmente que estaba pasando con su novio. Habían hablado varias veces del tema, pero nunca él había reaccionado así.

Después de varios minutos, en los que el joven se había acercado a la puerta de la habitación, Rachel habló.

"Vinimos en tu auto. Puedes irte si quieres." dijo la diva acercándose a la ventana.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Santiago. Obviamente quería viajar con ella. Después de todo la amaba y no iba a dejarla sola en la gran ciudad.

"No te preocupes por mi. Sé volver sola a Lima. Ve" dijo Rachel despacio.

Santiago miró el reflejo de su novia en la ventana, y pudo ver que estaba llorando. Nunca había visto a Rachel llorar y realmente no sabía que hacer.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Santiago se enteró en el parque, mientras corría que Rachel había regresado a su casa. No sabía como ya que él no le había escrito y la diva no iba a escribirle.<p>

Pero también se enteró que esa noche Noah Puckerman iba a hacer una fiesta, y sabía que iba a tener que ir para poder ver con sus ojos si era verdad.

Él tenía la clara sospecha de que su novia lo estaba engañando con Puckerman. Por eso también había reaccionado así el día anterior. Él estaba seguro que el rumor era cierto. Y le dolía pensar que Rachel estaba con Puckerman, o siquiera que lo utilizara para que nadie se de cuenta de su verdadera relación.

Pero sabía que si entraba con sus lentes, con la ropa que siempre usaba, no iba a durar ni 10 minutos.

Usando los lentes de contacto que su médico le recetó que se pusiera, y una camisa nueva que había comprado para usar ese fin de semana con Rachel.

Por lo que casi nadie se había dado cuenta que era él quien estaba dentro de la casa de Puckerman.

Así que vigilando al judío dueño de casa, no se dio cuenta que su novia había entrado en la fiesta y que lo vio apenas puso un ojo sobre él. Pensó que quizás la engañaría, ya que Santiago estaba seguro de que ella solo lo veía como el perdedor que en la escuela decían que era.

Cuando Noah desapareció por la puerta trasera, Santiago lo siguió sin darse cuenta de que Rachel estaba casi a su lado y se quedó confundida al verlo marcharse.

"Qué parecido que es ese chico a tu novio secreto" dijo Quinn abrazando a la diva desde atrás.

"No sé si sigue siendo mi novio secreto" dijo Rachel mirándolo partir.

Quinn sacó sus brazos de su cuerpo y se paró a su lado.

"Tendrías que hacer algo para poder sacar de su cabeza eso del secreto" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo qué?¿Aceptar un viaje que él propone por un fin de semana en el que parece que finalmente vamos a tener nuestra primera vez y ser parte de una discusión apenas ponemos un pie en el hotel?" preguntó la diva

"¿Hizo eso?" preguntó Quinn

"Si" dijo Rachel. "Volví durante la noche en tren. Entretenidisimo. Sobre todo cuando estaba pensando en que en ese momento podría estar desnuda durmiendo a su lado." dijo Rachel caminando hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido su novio.

"Bueno...vamos a tener que demostrarle a ese chico que cuando dice que es porque es celosa no lo dice mintiendo" dijo Quinn hablando sola.

S&R

Santiago salió al patio trasero, pero no veía a Noah Puckerman por ningún lado. Así que caminó hacia el lado derecho de la casa pero lo encontró vacío. Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencido y caminó hacia el lado izquierdo, en donde pudo ver un pequeño armario de herramientas con la puerta abierta.

Caminando despacio pudo escuchar ruidos provenientes del armario y no eran precisamente de herramientas.

Cuando se asomó por la puerta, abrió la boca al notar que Noah Puckerman estaba besando a un hombre. Más precisamente a Kurt Hummel.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba por emitir sonido, una mano cubrió su boca y lo empezó a empujar hacia la luz.

Él vio que era Rachel quien estaba alejándolo y esperó.

"Ese es el secreto de Noah. Por eso no niego que estoy con él. Tiene miedo de que lo saquen del equipo." dijo la diva cuando sacó su mano de la boca de su novio.

Santiago asintió y caminó hacia el interior de la casa sin decir nada más. Rachel suspiró cansada y lo siguió para ver como se marchaba.

"Yo si fuera tú lo seguiría y le haría el amor hasta mañana a la mañana" dijo Quinn arrastrando las palabras ya que estaba completamente borracha. Pero la diva supo que tenía razón y se alejó de la rubia rumbo a la puerta.

No había atravesado todo el salón cuando Santiago volvió y Rachel pudo notar que parecía enojado.

"¿A dónde ibas?" preguntó Santiago mirando a su novia.

"A buscarte. ¿Tú?" preguntó la diva acercándose hacia él.

"A hacer lo mismo" dijo Santiago.

Rachel se abalanzó sobre su novio, besándolo de improviso y abrazando su cuello. Santiago respondió el beso sorprendido, aunque no notó el detalle de que todavía estaban en el medio de la casa de una de las personas más populares de la escuela y que todos estaban viendo el beso que se estaban dando.

"Vamos a mi casa" dijo Rachel en su oído cuando se separaron del beso y miró rápidamente a su alrededor.

Santiago asintió y la siguió ciegamente.

"Bueno, López debe tener algo para que Rachel lo bese así" dijo Puckerman parándose al lado de Quinn.

"Igual que Hummel." dijo la rubia señalando la comisura de los labios de Noah quien se puso colorado y caminó hacia alguna mujer de la fiesta.

S&R

Sin decir nada, y como Santiago evitaba manejar su auto de noche y la diva a ésto lo sabía, fueron directamente a la casa de los Berry y ahí subieron a la habitación de Rachel.

Ambos sabían que la habitación los iba a proteger porque era a prueba de sonidos y por alguna razón no iban a involucrar las palabras. No hasta que se sacaran las ganas de 6 meses de noviazgo oficial.

Santiago se desnudó inmediatamente y comenzó a desnudar a su novia antes de que ambos cayeran a la cama.

Sabía que Rachel estaba con pastillas anticonceptivas y realmente, las erecciones que tenía cada vez que la besaba eran cada vez más dolorosas.

Por eso llevó rápidamente una de sus manos a los labios inferiores de la diva para sentir su humedad. Al notar que todavía no estaba lista, llevó su boca a los pechos de Rachel mientras jugaba con su clítoris.

"Santi..." dijo Rachel minutos después sintiendo que ya estaba lista y arqueando su espalda.

Santiago volvió a llevar su boca sobre la de Rachel mientras dirigía su miembro a la entrada de la diva.

Despacio, olvidándose por completo el enojo que tenía porque era un secreto, Santiago penetró en su novia sin quitar el contacto visual.

No podía creer que su novia estrechara tanto su miembro, ni que no hubieran hecho antes. Pero supo que ahora sería mucho más difícil si terminaba quedando solo.

Volviendo a besar a Rachel y tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, decidió borrar todo pensamiento de su cabeza.

Poniendo sus manos sobre la cama, arriba de los hombros de la diva, comenzó a moverse más veloz y erráticamente. Sabía que Rachel estaba cerca del orgasmo ya que su miembro encontraba más dificultad para entrar y los gemidos de la diva eran cada vez más fuertes.

No iban a existir palabras en el momento en que sus cuerpos explotaron de placer juntos, sus ojos se pusieron casi blancos y los dos quedaron agotados.

Santiago cayó agotado sobre su novia y esperó recuperar su aliento para salir de ella, mientras besaba de nuevo sus labios y se acostaba a su lado.

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó moviéndose hacia el lado en donde Santiago quedó dormido. Sonreía como estúpida porque finalmente habían hecho el amor.<p>

Pero la cama estaba vacía y fría.

Enojada se levantó y se vistió con un equipo de gimnasia para bajar casi corriendo las escaleras.

"Tu novio se fue como 2 horas atrás." dijo su padre Leroy mientras la veía pasar.

Rachel asintió y salió corriendo de la casa. Antes de hablar con Santiago necesitaba descargar su furia.

S&R

Santiago estaba cortando el césped en su casa cuando Rachel entró en el patio y caminó directamente hacia él, apagando la máquina.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó el joven confundido mirando a su novia. "Estaba usando esto" agregó señalando la máquina de cortar césped.

"¿Desde cuándo eres la clase de chico que se acuesta con alguien y se va?" preguntó Rachel. "Ni siquiera dejaste una maldita nota en toda mi habitación"

"Sigo enojado. Lo de anoche no tendría que haber pasado."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel empujándola. "Hacer el amor por primera vez con tu novia, perder tu virginidad y que tu novia pierda la suya ¿no tendría que haber pasado?"

"Sigo siendo tu maldito secreto, Rachel. Me desperté y estabas durmiendo a mi lado y yo solo podía pensar que mañana a la mañana, en la escuela, seguirás sin prestarme atención hasta que estés segura que nadie nos ve" dijo Santiago enojado. "Eso me molesta. Tenemos 18 años y para ti es mucho más importante la popularidad"

"¿Cuándo dije eso?" preguntó Rachel casi en un grito.

"No quieres sacarme del secreto." respondió Santiago cruzando sus brazos.

"Eres un estúpido" dijo la diva. "Sobre todo después de lo que pasó anoche y no estoy hablando de lo que pasó en mi maldito cuarto" agregó la diva antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la casa del joven.

Santiago se quedó pensando en lo que su novia había dicho y a sus padres, cuando le preguntaron que había pasado, les dijo que no entendía muy bien.

* * *

><p>El lunes fue un extraño día para Santiago y bastante molesto para Rachel.<p>

Para comenzar, parecía que todas las mujeres de McKinley, tanto las populares como las no populares conocían su nombre y se habían levantado con ganas de saludarlo.

"Hola Santiago" habían sido las palabras que más había escuchado.

Para continuar, su novia parecía estar al acecho de cualquier problema y siempre estaba dentro de su rango de visión aunque no se acercara.

Y por último, en el único momento en que Rachel no se encontraba en el pasillo, una de las chicas de reputación conocida por todos en el colegio, se acercó a Santiago moviendo sensualmente sus caderas y llamando así la atención de todos los que estaban cerca.

"Hola Santiago" dijo pegándose a su cuerpo, haciendo que el joven quisiera alejarse de ella pero encontrándose únicamente con los casilleros detrás. "Me dijeron por ahí..." dijo la joven poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Santiago y comenzando a acariciarlo. "Qué estás disponible y que quieres algo de acción. ¿Te gustaría..." continuó diciendo mientras sus manos se ponían a jugar con el botón de su pantalón " un poco de acción?"

"No, no le gustaría" dijo Rachel apareciendo de improviso y sacando a la chica de encima de su novio.

"¡Ey! No tienes que meterte" dijo la joven caminando de nuevo hacia el nerd.

"Si tengo, porque estás tocando a mi novio y no me gusta." dijo Rachel parándose firmemente con las manos en la cintura y mirando enojada a la chica quien se asustó. Pocas veces se había visto tan enojada a la capitana de las porristas y daba realmente miedo.

"¿Tú novio?" preguntó Quinn entre la gente.

Rachel le levantó una ceja y la miró.

"Si, mi novio. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Fabray?" preguntó la diva mirando a su amiga.

"No, ninguno." dijo Quinn sonriendo. Rachel se dio cuenta en ese momento que a pesar de todo estaba ayudándola. "¿Alguna orden, capitana?"

"Santiago López queda afuera de todas las listas, si alguien se llega a equivocar y el sufre algún tipo de abuso, se la van a tener que ver conmigo." dijo Rachel y todos asintieron. "Ahora salgan de aquí y traten de seguir con su vida sin entrometerse en la mía."

Incluida la joven que había puesto sus manos en Santiago, todos se marcharon dejando a la pareja sola.

"Rachel..." dijo Santiago girando a su novia. "Dijiste que somos novios, al frente de todos."

"Eres un idiota. La otra noche te besé en el medio de la casa de Noah Puckerman y todos nos vieron. Siempre pensaste que esto tiene que ver con mi popularidad"

"Es cierto" dijo Santiago.

"¿No te das cuenta que nunca fue por mi maldita popularidad?" preguntó Rachel claramente cansada con el tema. "Cuando te dije que era por celos, era por cosas como estas."

"No entiendo porque puedes sentirte celosa"

"¿Cómo qué no?" preguntó Rachel. "Nos vieron besándonos la otra noche y ahora todas te saludan y la más fácil de la escuela se te tira encima. Por supuesto que son celos. Porque a pesar de que eres hermoso, nadie te prestaba atención porque pasabas desapercibido, entonces no podían ver tus malditos abdominales marcados porque estaban concentrados en burlarse de tus lentes. Ni tu hermoso rostro porque te pones ese terrible gel en la cabeza. Ni tu hermosa personalidad porque están todos ignorándote porque eres el capitán del club de ajedrez.

Todo eso me gusta. Y me gusta también saber que soy la única que lo sabe.

Pero desde que vieron nuestro beso el sábado a la noche, todas están curiosas. Quieren saber ¿que fue lo que enamoró a la capitana de las porristas?. ¿Qué es lo que ocultas debajo de esos lentes?¿De esas camisas a cuadros?

Por eso nunca fue de la popularidad, si realmente eso me hubiera importado, Santiago, nunca me hubiera acercado a ti, ni siquiera para saludarte.

Siempre te dije que fue por los celos, porque no me gusta ni siquiera pensar en la idea de que todas esas mujeres están pensando en maneras de conquistarte.

Así que, me voy a ir y si vas a seguir con el maldito tema de la popularidad yo voy a empezar a decir que estás conmigo porque quieres ser más popular y de lo único que voy a hablar va a ser de eso." dijo Rachel dejando a su novio completamente mudo y sorprendido en el medio del pasillo.

S&R

Rachel caminaba hacia su auto cuando pudo ver a su novio esperándola con una rosa en la mano.

Se detuvo al frente de él y esperó.

Santiago estaba completamente colorado y después de varios minutos, habló.

"Tenías razón, lo siento." dijo entregando la rosa a la dueña.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel ocultando su diversión.

"Si" dijo Santiago despacio.

"¿En qué tenía razón?" preguntó Rachel

"En que en realidad era por los celos por los que me ocultabas. Realmente no me siento cómodo con todas esas chicas persiguiéndome" dijo Santiago. "Me gusta que tu lo hagas, porque tú me conoces. Sabes como soy y todas las alergias que tengo."

"Las cuales son mentales" dijo Rachel

"Vas a tener que aceptar que hoy solo te pueda dar la razón por lo del secreto, los celos y quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento en los últimos días." dijo Santiago.

"Ahora, si yo te pido que el próximo fin de semana que vayamos a algún lugar. ¿Vamos a ir a disfrutarlo?"

"Por supuesto" dijo Santiago.

Rachel giró sus ojos y besó a su novio, que se puso nuevamente colorado.

"¡Por fin!" gritó Quinn quien con varias porristas y jugadores habían estado viendo la interacción.

"Esa es otra de las cosas por las que quería que siguiera siendo un secreto." dijo Rachel cuando se separaron del beso.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Santiago sin entender.

"Eres muy tímido para las demostraciones de afecto en público." dijo Rachel.

Santiago sonrió y besó a su novia, sin dejar de ponerse colorado.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien._

_Sigo con el bloqueo pero espero que haya quedado bien._

_Espero que la persona que me pidió esta historia le haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_Voy a deber el agradecimiento individual a **AndruSol, , Guest1, Guest2, erieyla76, MrsMichele, RiverLpez y Lopz.**_

_No recuerdo bien quien me pidió el transgender. Le voy a pedir disculpas por no poder hacerlo, ya que mis conocimientos y mi zona de seguriadad solo llegan hasta el genderswap y el g!p. Y no es un género que me atraiga para poder escribirlo._

_No ando muy bien, ando bastante cansada en realidad, por eso lo hago corto._

_Muchas gracias por todo. Disculpen realmente que no pueda explayarme más._

_Las siguientes son las historias que me pidieron. No van en orden de publicación._

_**- Santana g!p jueza, Rachel prisionera, acusada por error.**_

_**- Rachel g!p nerd y Santana popular.**_

_**Listo - Santana genderswap Santiago López marginado social y Rachel Berry popular.**_

_**- Continuación de "El demonio de mis sueños" o de "Santiago López y Rachel Berry"**_

_**- Algo así como "Cuál es el Granizado Favorito de Rachel Berry" y que la última piense que es una broma o algo así.**_

_Kitties, besos enormes!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	138. Inocencia

**Título: ****Inocencia**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****11,060**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Rachel es acusada de un crimen que no cometió. Pero cae justo en las manos de una jueza que encuentra así la forma de resolver finalmente un caso que la persigue. Santana G!P Jueza. Rachel acusada.****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****M**

**IMPORTANTE: ****Si la parte M es muy mala, pido disculpas.**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****0****7****/04/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Inocencia.<strong>

"Tenemos que demostrar que eres inocente"

Esas eran las palabras que Rachel Berry repetía en su cabeza. Eso le había dicho su abogada dos días atrás, cuando le presentó todas las pruebas en su contra.

Quinn era buena abogada. Lo sabía. Pero no podía encontrar una forma de romper el buen caso que había hecho la fiscalía. Había pruebas más que suficientes para culpar a Rachel de la muerte de su ex marido.

Solo mirando el techo de la celda, todavía en la prisión en el centro de la ciudad, intentaba entender quien la había culpado.

Incluso, ese mismo día había escuchado que le negaban la fianza.

"Berry..." dijo el guardia golpeando las rejas de su celda, llamando su atención. "Alguien quiere verte"

"¿Aquí?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en el catre.

"No, te vamos a trasladar al juzgado." dijo el guardia sacudiendo las esposas.

Rachel cada vez estaba más confundida que antes.

"¿Mi abogada lo sabe?" preguntó Rachel acercándose con cautela a las rejas.

"Si, la está esperando en la comisaría" dijo el guardia.

Rachel asintió y extendió las manos para que le pusieran las esposas.

S&R

"No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando. La Jueza López mandó a llamarte a esta hora. Me llamó a mi. Realmente...lo único que puedo hacer es demostrar que estás dispuesta a escucharla. Por favor, trata de estar dispuesta a escucharla" dijo Quinn mientras la acompañaba hacia el móvil policial.

"De acuerdo. Pero ¿tú no vas a entrar conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"No puedo. Ella solo quiere hablar contigo." dijo Quinn. "Voy a estar esperando novedades"

Rachel asintió, más confundida que antes.

Recordaba a la Jueza. Era una latina joven, que no parecía haber quitado sus ojos de encima de ella durante toda la audiencia. Era atractiva, y Rachel lo había sentido. Ya que el rostro de la Jueza se le había aparecido ese día varias veces en su mente mientras recordaba cada cosa.

S&R

A esa hora de la noche en los tribunales sólo había jueces de emergencia. Cuando la dejaron en la oficina de la Jueza López, supo que ella era una de esos jueces de emergencia.

Estuvo esperando casi media hora cuando la Jueza finalmente apareció, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y sonriéndole.

"Srta. Berry, muchas gracias por venir" dijo la Jueza sentándose en su sillón. Rachel no contestó, porque era obvio que iba a ir ya que la policía era su chófer últimamente. "Tengo ciertas dudas con su caso."

"¿En qué la puedo ayudar?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Necesito saber la historia previa a todo esto. ¿Por qué creen que ud. mató a su ex marido?" preguntó la Jueza poniéndose de pie, mientras Rachel la miraba atentamente, se sacó la toga. Notó un buen par de pechos y un cuerpo privilegiado envuelto en una camisa ajustada y un pantalón de vestir. Con un bulto en su entrepierna. Había escuchado de esa condición pero nunca sabía si se podía decir o no.

"Si quiere saber la verdad, su señoría, mi abogada dice que tienen pruebas en mi contra" dijo Rachel.

"Pero ¿por qué la familia de él cree que ud. lo mató?" preguntó la Jueza sentándose. "Y por favor, si no le molesta, dejemos el tuteo de lado. Mi nombre es Santana."

"De acuerdo, su...Santana" dijo Rachel. Esto era cada vez más extraño. "No puedo decir porque creen que lo mate. Mi relación con Finn se terminó en el divorcio. Él se llevó una buena cantidad de millones de dólares que no le correspondían debido a mi trabajo. Así que no quise saber nada más con él"

"En el expediente dice que uds. estuvieron casados solo 4 meses. ¿Por qué?" preguntó la Jueza agarrando la carpeta que tenía sobre el escritorio y comenzando a hojearla.

"Estuvimos saliendo solo dos meses cuando quedé embarazada. Mis padres y los suyos insistieron en que nos casaramos. Podía arruinar a mi carrera no tener el anillo en mi dedo." explicó Rachel.

"¿Por esa razón no habla más con su familia?" preguntó la Jueza pasando otra página del expediente.

"Ellos dejaron de hablarme cuando se enteraron del divorcio. A pesar del dolor que sentí por la pérdida del bebé, apenas puse un pie afuera del hospital, fui a mi abogado para iniciar los trámites. Las cantidades que Finn pedía eran irrisorias, ya que para ese momento todavía no había ganado ni siquiera medio millón. Mis padres, como lo adoraban, le pagaron lo que pedía."

Santana, a pesar de mirar el expediente tenía sus ojos siempre clavados en la pequeña morena que tenía en frente.

"¿Su Señoría?" preguntó Rachel llamando su atención.

"Te he dicho que me llames Santana." dijo inclinándose sobre el escritorio y agarrando otro expediente.

"Santana...¿qué hago aquí?¿sin mi abogada?" preguntó Rachel poniéndose colorada porque la mirada de la Jueza era bastante penetrante.

Como respuesta, un expediente cayó sobre el escritorio. Era bastante más grande que el suyo propio.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Rachel.

"No te lo vas a poder llevar a la celda, pero te lo voy a resumir. Finn Hudson es el quinto hijo de una familia cuyo apellido desconozco. No eres la primera que viene con el mismo predicamento." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y caminando para apoyarse en el escritorio al frente de Rachel. "En esa carpeta existen por lo menos unas 20 mujeres, que están presas por matar a alguno de los 4 hermanos de Finn. Aunque seguramente no los conociste."

"Conocí solo a uno. Me dijeron que era el único. Richard" dijo Rachel hojeando el expediente.

"Richard es el más grande de los 5. Está muerto hace unos 3 años." dijo Santana.

"¿Cuándo ud. me dicen que están muertos...?"

"Cuando digo que están muertos es que en realidad no lo están. Los hijos de esa familia se especializan en estar con mujeres que probablemente serían famosas o hijas de millonarios. Después de 2 años exactos de matrimonio, ella era culpada de asesinato a sangre fría,a todas las pruebas eran contundentes en su contra, y ellas están, hoy por hoy, en prisiones federales con una condena que probablemente nunca les den libertad condicional."

"¿Y por qué me cuenta todo esto a mi?" preguntó Rachel dejando la carpeta en la mesa.

"Cuando hoy estaba escuchando a tu abogada, te miraba. Y necesitaba saber exactamente qué era lo que había cambiado. Estabas divorciada, no encajaba con el patrón de esa familia. Entonces me llamó la atención cuando la srta. Fabray dijo que a pesar de todas las pruebas en tu contra, como las huellas en el arma homicida, sangre en tu ropa en tu casa, tus huellas en la alarma de él. Hay algo que nadie puede probar y es tu presencia en su casa. Ni siquiera en la tuya."

"Esa noche nos quedamos en el teatro por una función más. Especial. Nuestros productores llevaron a ciertas personas a vernos. Cuando suelo salir a las 8 de la noche, ese día salí cerca de las 11. No alcancé a volver a casa, porque cuando paré en una tienda a comprar algo para comer, la policía me detuvo" dijo Rachel.

"Exacto. Tienes una coartada que no coordina con sus pruebas. ¿Cómo puede ser que durante el momento del asesinato estabas cantando sobre el escenario?" preguntó Santana siempre mirándola a los ojos. "Supongo que en el teatro tienen un doble, pero no creo que cante tan bien como lo haces tú." agregó caminando hacia un armario y al abrir las puertas una pantalla apareción. "Tu abogada está recibiendo este video en este mismo instante. No toda la gente esa noche salió. Alguien se enteró de la función especial y se escondió y pudo verla. No solo verla, sino también filmarla. Las dos funciones, con la fecha y la hora, están aquí. Esta es tu verdadera defensa. Y es algo que mañana te sacará de prisión, sin fianza."

"¿A cambio de qué?" preguntó Rachel que no podía entender claramente lo que la Jueza estaba diciendo.

"A que me ayudes a mostrar la cara de esa familia a nivel nacional. Y descubrir en donde Finn y, nuevamente, sus 4 hermanos se están escondiendo."

"¿Cómo puedo saberlo?"

"Eres lo que salió mal, Rachel. Te divorciaste porque no querías casarte con él. Fue solo un embarazo. No le dijiste del divorcio y cuando finalmente estuvo listo, ya era tarde para llevar a cabo su plan. Y sobre todo, él debe haber dicho muchas cosas en tu presencia mientras estabas embarazada confiado de que en el momento en que dieras a luz, todo lo que escucharas sería para siempre un secreto entre los dos. Para Finn la primer estafa fue la tuya, y quiero que sea la última, para toda la familia" dijo Santana poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿A cambio de qué?" preguntó la diva mirando la mano en su hombro, de reojo parecía que el bulto en la entrepierna de la Jueza llamaba su atención.

"Suponía que tu libertad, Rachel. Un expediente limpio. Pero si quieres..." dijo la Jueza señalando su entrepierna, ella había notado como la pequeña morena la miraba. Pero no iba a hacer que lo toque la primera noche, no cuando podía darle muchas más noches en el futuro, porque no pretendía que Rachel Berry se alejara mucho de ella si salía en libertad a la mañana siguiente.

Rachel se puso de pie inmediatamente y, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de la Jueza la miro, sentía el calor irradiando desde la entrepierna de las dos. Sentía la atracción que la tiraba hacia esta Jueza.

"¿Seguiremos en contacto?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Por supuesto" dijo Santana poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la diva y presionándola más hacia si misma. "Yo tengo tus datos personales, y voy a ponerme en contacto mañana mismo. Después de que salga de aquí a las 7 de la tarde, Rachel."

"Y tenemos que destruirlos." dijo la diva

"Lo mejor sería detenerlos, enjuiciarlos y encerrarlos en una celda tirando la llave a lo más profundo del océano" dijo Santana

"Está bien. Acepto" dijo Rachel sellando el pacto con un beso en la comisura de los labios de la Jueza, una jugada bastante osada, y alejándose de ella.

"Hasta mañana, Rachel. Intenta hacer que no hablamos de esto. Si el fiscal me pregunta algo sobre tu presencia aquí esta noche, voy a inventar una excusa que espero que no delates."

"De acuerdo, Su Señoría" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina.

Santana se llevó una mano a su entrepierna pero no hizo contacto alguno. Sabía que si lo tocaba iba a ser peor.

"Pronto" se dijo mientras agarraba la carpeta que le había dado a Rachel y buscaba la foto de una mujer muy parecida a ella.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba sonriente al día siguiente cuando la esperaba en tribunales antes de la nueva audiencia.<p>

"¿No es que no tengo fianza ni nada?" preguntó Rachel cuando la pusieron en una pequeña oficina junto a su abogada y después de que le sacaran las esposas.

"Vas a tener que contarme que hablaste con la Jueza. Y anoche, mientras estaba comiendome las uñas porque tú tenías esta reunión me llegó nueva evidencia. Evidencia que es imposible de refutar, te muestra inocente, y realmente no sé como van a hacer para desestimarla." dijo Quinn

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"En serio" dijo Quinn abrazando a su amiga.

S&R

Durante la audiencia, Rachel y Santana hicieron lo posible para no mirarse, pero mientras el fiscal intentaba entender que sucedía, Quinn cada vez estaba más segura de que podía sacar a su amiga por medio de una fianza.

Poco a poco el fiscal se dio vuelta mirando a la familia de su cliente y después a Rachel Berry, y dijo que podía existir una duda razonable y que como la señorita tenía un trabajo fijo en la ciudad, seguramente no iba a huir.

No hubo ni siquiera precio para la fianza, que asustó más al fiscal por el rostro de los padres de Finn y la Jueza le otorgó la libertad a Rachel Berry hasta que comenzara el juicio.

Rachel fue a una oficina, mientras Quinn llenaba sus papeles y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

"¿Por qué los mira tan asustados?" preguntó una voz que había estado en su cabeza toda la noche.

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y agradeciendo que nadie estaba con la Jueza.

"El fiscal con cada cosa en su contra, se asustaba más" dijo Santana

"Ellos seguramente deben tener algo en contra de él" dijo Rachel despacio.

"Seguramente." dijo la latina tratando de acercarse a ella.

"Santana...estuve pensando y...puedo hacer hipnosis. Mis meses de casada con Finn no fueron los más alegres de mi vida, no solo por la pérdida del bebé sino también porque realmente yo no quería estar con él. Y sé que tengo todo bloqueado" dijo Rachel acercándose también a la Jueza.

"Supuse...entonces ¿quién haría el tratamiento? Me gustaría estar presente" dijo Santana despacio.

"Es mi psicólogo de hace años, y es bastante bueno en eso. Me gustaría que estuvieras presente." dijo Rachel. "Así tu también escuchas y no se pierde nada y puedes hacer las preguntas que te gusten"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana. "Tu abogada está por volver, así que me voy a ir. Hoy me voy a poner en contacto contigo, recuerda."

"Si" dijo Rachel asintiendo.

"Adiós" dijo la Jueza agarrando rápidamente la mano de Rachel antes de alejarse.

Quinn entró justo cuando la mujer salía de la habitación y miró a su cliente.

"Es extraño. Anoche..." comenzó a decir cerrando la puerta. " me llega este video en donde se puede demostrar claramente que no estabas cerca de tu departamento o la casa de Finn para poder darte hoy lo que ayer ella había negado. Mientras tanto, tú estabas reunida con ella en su oficina aquí. Ahora la veo salir de esta habitación y cada vez estoy más intrigada."

"En cuanto pueda contarte voy a hacerlo." dijo Rachel

"Volvamos a casa, Rachel" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"¿Está muy destruida?" preguntó la diva con miedo.

"No. La limpiamos y acomodamos entre todos" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

S&R

Sus amigos se marcharon cerca de las 8 de la noche. Todos querían saber como estaba, querían hacerle compañía porque había estado casi un mes en una celda en la prisión de la comisaría.

Miró a su alrededor y quería saber algo sobre Santana. La Jueza se le había metido en la cabeza y desde que volvió a la calle como una persona libre bajo fianza a la espera de un juicio, estaba pensando en como más hacer para descubrir la estafa. Y sobre todo, la forma de agradecerle.

Se humedecía de solo pensar en las ideas que había tenido durante una ducha que había tomado apenas volvió a su casa.

Un golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de Rachel quien caminó precavida y se asomó en la mirilla para sonreír y abrir enseguida.

"Santana" dijo sonriendo.

"Hola" dijo la Jueza un poco incómoda, con una botella de vino en la mano. "Estuve esperando que se vayan tus amigos"

"Por favor, pase" dijo Rachel abriendo más la puerta y esperando que lo haga.

Santana entró y sacudió la botella.

"Pensé que vendría bien para celebrar esta nueva asociación" dijo Santana

"Muy buena idea." dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta. "Siéntese por favor, voy a buscar unas copas"

Santana se sentó en el sofá y esperó.

"¿Cómo han sido tus primeras horas en libertad?" preguntó Santana

"Extrañas todavía. No puedo saber si tengo sueño o solo quiero tirarme en mi colchón para poder sentir otra cosa que no sea el esqueleto del catre" dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado.

Santana sonrió.

"¿Volverás al trabajo?" preguntó Santana

"No creo que todavía quieran que lo haga. Después de todo, estoy a la espera del juicio." dijo Rachel mirando la entrepierna de la jueza, mientras servía el vino.

"Tenemos que planear qué vamos a hacer. Cómo lo vamos a hacer" dijo Santana tomando el vino.

"Antes...me gustaría saber un par de cosas" dijo Rachel. "¿Por qué está dispuesta a ayudarme?"

"Porque no quiero ver a más personas ser encarceladas inocentemente." dijo Santana. "Estos casos caían en mi escritorio desde que era una joven abogada."

"¿Cuántos años tiene? Porque sigue siendo joven" dijo Rachel

"32" dijo Santana. "Soy la Jueza más joven del estado de New York"

"Impresionante" dijo Rachel

Santana solo levantó sus hombros y casi salta del sofá cuando una mano se ubicó en su entrepierna.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó mirando a la diva.

"Necesito agradecerle. No puedo pensar en nada más hasta no agradecerle lo que hizo por mi. Estuve todo el día pensando en eso" dijo Rachel acariciando el miembro de la latina y observándola.

"No tienes que hacerlo" dijo Santana ubicando una mano sobre la de la diva.

"Si tengo" dijo Rachel sacando la mano de Santana y comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón.

"En serio, no es...oh..." dijo Santana cuando Rachel ya había sacado su miembro de su confinamiento y había pasado su mano por la punta para juntar lubricación.

"Si lo es" dijo Rachel levantándose, sin soltar el miembro y agachándose entre las piernas de la jueza, mientras miraba el miembro crecer cada vez más debajo de sus administraciones.

"No lo es." dijo tratando de sacar el rostro de Rachel de donde estaba.

Rachel no se dejó alejar, y simplemente acercó su rostro al miembro de la latina, antes de envolverlo con su boca.

Santana perdió toda las batallas que tenía cuando eso pasó y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones de la boca de Rachel en su cuerpo.

Sus labios encerraban al miembro de forma casi segura, mientras la lengua acariciaba la parte inferior.

Pero lo que más le gustó, fue cuando su miembro llegó a tocar la pared de la garganta de Rachel, y la pequeña morena no parecía sentir nada. Una y otra vez, aumentando la velocidad de su rostro, Rachel logró que el miembro de la latina golpeara su garganta.

Y de repente, Santana sintió venir un orgasmo tan poderoso que no tuvo tiempo de avisarle a la persona que tenía su miembro en la boca.

Cuando el orgasmo de Santana terminó, Rachel limpió el miembro lamiéndolo y demostrando que no había desperdiciado una sola gota.

"Lo siento" logró decir Santana mientras recuperaba la concentración. "No logré avisarte."

"No hay problema" dijo Rachel guardando el miembro dentro del pantalón.

"Si lo hay...no tendrías...tendría que haberte dado la oportunidad de alejarte" dijo Santana.

"Está bien." dijo Rachel levantándose.

"No lo está." dijo Santana agarrando a la diva, quien cayó encima de ella.

"Era mi forma de agradecerte. No sé porque diste lo que yo necesitaba para poder estar libre. Si, sé que me vas a decir que es para que ayude a atrapar a esta gente, pero no tenías porque hacerlo, igualmente." dijo Rachel saliendo de encima de la latina, porque ahora ella quería ser aliviada pero no podía quedarse sintiendo el miembro de Santana en su trasero.

"Traje el expediente que no te pudiste llevar anoche." dijo Santana estirándose para agarrar su maletín. A ella le hubiera gustado que la cosa hubiera seguido un poco más. "Una de las víctimas es mi hermana. Está en California cumpliendo cadena perpetua por un crimen que no cometió, Rachel. Cuando ese video con tu coartada perfecta llegó a mi poder, cuando vi como las pruebas parecían más fabricadas que otra y que ellos por primera habían cometido un error solo porque tú te divorciaste de él sin siquiera avisarle. Todo eso me dijo que podría, por fin, encontrar una aliada para poder destruir a esta familia"

"Entiendo" dijo Rachel despacio. "Pero yo sola no puedo investigar todo esto"

"Lo sé. Tu idea del hipnotismo es buena, podemos buscar en esos meses que estuviste con ellos." dijo Santana.

"Tengo un amigo, estuvo aquí con los demás. Es gerente de un banco. Nos conocemos desde hace años. Estoy segura de que si le pido, él va a investigar sobre las finanzas de Finn. Y Quinn..."

"¿Tu abogada?"

"Si, ella, ella puede investigar en otros lugares."

Santana observaba a la pequeña morena. Era algo importante para ella. Sacarla de la cárcel había sido el primer paso para poder hacer caer a esta familia de estafadores. Santana necesitaba hacer caer a esta familia de estafadores.

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Santana

"Necesito saber exactamente porqué me eligió a mi." dijo Rachel despacio. "Anoche, cuando me explicaba, estaba más sorprendida por lo que me estaba diciendo que por otra cosa."

"Cuando llegué a la audiencia, no tenía nada. Hay veces que muchos fiscales solo entregan el expediente del caso después de la audiencia preliminar. Muchos lo hacen para evitar una parcialidad del Juez. Muchos creen que soy bastante parcial en casos de asesinatos perpetrados por mujeres. Por un lado, soy muy joven y por el otro se rumorea que soy lesbiana." dijo Santana bajando la mirada a su entrepierna como para explicarle el por qué. "Entonces, me encontré con el expediente en el estrado, y cuando te vi, pensé que no habías podido cometer ese crimen. Pero nunca se sabe. Cuando dijeron el nombre, no me llamó la atención, simplemente porque no me sonaba. Esa familia solo cambia el apellido, tiene mucho respeto por los nombres que le otorgan a sus hijos. Pero cuando vi la foto de tu ex marido mi atención se puso en ti. Es muy parecido al hombre que hizo que mi hermana terminara presa. Entonces comencé a prestar atención. Negué la fianza ayer porque necesitaba tener esa reunión contigo."

"Ud dijo que soy el error que no quisieron cometer, ¿cómo es eso?" preguntó Rachel.

"Es que tú te divorciaste. Nunca, en todos los casos de esta familia que yo tengo documentados alguien se divorció de uno de sus hijos. Entonces cambiaste todos los planes. Porque cada una de las anteriores estafas, al vivir con las víctimas, no había forma alguna de que pudieran equivocarse en cosas como la coartada. En tu caso, la coartada es lo más fuerte de todo. Porque hay muchos testigos que te vieron esa noche en el escenario. Y ellos, al no tener un control sobre ti, no podían saberlo. Si, sabemos que pusieron manchas de sangre en tu ropa, que escenificaron toda la casa de Finn como si hubieras sido tú quien lo mató, pero ellos no pueden ahora justificar cómo fue que en el momento en que él moría tú no estabas ni cerca de ese lugar."

"Santana..." dijo Rachel cuando alguien más golpeó la puerta y la diva miró sorprendida a la Jueza.

"¿Esperabas a alguien?" preguntó Santana recibiendo como respuesta una negación mientras Rachel iba a mirar por la mirilla y abría nuevamente la puerta.

"¡Me alegro que te hayan dejado salir!" dijo un joven judío que abrazó a la diva apenas la vio, sin notar tal vez a la mujer en el sillón. "No sé como pueden creer que tu mataste a ese idiota. Si ni siquiera existe un cuerpo" agregó dejando la diva en el piso y dándole un corto beso en la boca.

En ese momento, Santana se levantó y caminó hacia los dos enojada.

"Santana, él es Noah Puckerman" dijo Rachel rápidamente.

"El casi hermano de Rachel" dijo el joven extendiendo la mano. "Eres muy hermosa"

"Gracias" dijo Santana confundida.

"Santana es la jueza de mi caso" dijo Rachel y sorprendió a los dos morenos que la miraron. Noah porque no entendía que hacía la jueza en el departamento y Santana porque no podía entender como la presentaba así tan livianamente.

"Me voy a retirar"dijo Santana despacio.

"No hace falta." dijo Rachel agarrando rápidamente su mano. "Te estaba por hablar de Noah." agregó cerrando la puerta. "¿Nos das un minuto?" preguntó mirando a su amigo, quien asintió y señaló el vino.

Rachel llevó a Santana hasta su cuarto aunque la latina claramente demostraba que no quería estar en ese departamento.

"Noah es agente del FBI." dijo Rachel despacio. "Él nos puede ayudar a buscarlo. A buscar de donde vienen. Quienes son."

"Y el caso sería sacado de mis manos, Rachel. Cuando vean que estuvieron por todo Estados Unidos" dijo Santana enojada. "Llevo demasiado tiempo con esto como para que me lo saquen."

"No te lo va a sacar. Si vamos a atraparlos...si quieres irte, Santana, vete. Pero necesitamos ayuda. Disculpa, pero yo la necesito." dijo Rachel

"¿Y qué obtengo a cambio,Rachel, con toda esta ayuda?" preguntó Santana.

Rachel se pegó al cuerpo de Santana.

"¿Quizás algo más que una mujer agradecida por su libertad?" preguntó Rachel mirándola a los ojos. "Puedo notarlo, Santana. Puedo notar la soledad en tus ojos, y el dolor cada vez que hablas de este caso. Puedo notarlo porque yo estoy sola hace mucho tiempo. Mis amigos, son una cosa. Pero ellos no entienden lo que yo siento al perder a mi familia."

"Me conoces hace 48 horas." dijo Santana

"Sin embargo no me lo estás negando." dijo Rachel

Santana la agarró de los codos, y la tiró sobre la cama. Acostándose rápidamente encima de ella, y comenzando a mover sus caderas rápidamente.

Rachel estaba sorprendida, pero no iba a detenerla. Después de todo, seguía necesitando liberar lo que estaba pasando en su cuerpo desde que le hizo sexo oral. Ni siquiera hablar de Finn y su familia la había enfriado.

Santana estaba demasiado excitada como para pensar en otra cosa, esta morena le había hecho tocarse unas cuantas veces la noche anterior después de que abandonó su oficina.

A pesar de estar vestidas, las dos sintieron el claro signo de un orgasmo y Santana besó a Rachel mientras explotaba en su ropa.

Noah estaba incómodo sentado en el sofá con una copa de vino, y las miró sorprendido cuando regresaron. No les iba a decir que se había acercado a escuchar de que hablaban y las había visto.

"Noah...Santana te va a explicar porqué está aquí hoy." dijo Rachel y su amigo asintió.

S&R

Media hora después, Noah terminaba de escuchar la historia y la copa que tenía en su mano estaba agradeciendo que era de buena calidad. Porque Noah no era gran fanático de Finn Hudson y a partir de toda la historia, lo era mucho menos.

"¿En qué puedo ayudar?" preguntó mirando a su amiga.

"¿Puedes usar tus recursos en el FBI para encontrarlos?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Sabes que yo tengo la obligación de que si llega a ser un caso federal, como me parece que es, tengo que reportarlo?" preguntó Noah mirando a Santana quien asintió.

"Mientras esa gente salga de la calle y de estafar, y las mujeres que están en prisión sean liberadas no tengo problema." dijo Santana

Rachel la miró sorprendida, y se preguntó que había cambiado desde que entraron al cuarto a este momento, ya que Santana había dicho que no querían que le quitaran el caso.

"Pero sería bueno que lo reportaras cuando estemos seguros de donde están" agregó Santana.

Noah asintió y se puso de pie.

"Me voy a ir, estoy muerto. Vine tarde porque estaba trabajando. Me alegro que estés fuera de ese lugar, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte." dijo Noah mirando a la diva.

"Gracias, Noah" dijo Rachel sonriendo y levantándose para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

Al girarse después de despedir a su amigo, se encontró con que Santana también estaba de pie.

"También debo irme. Dejo en ese papel mi número de teléfono. Así nos mantenemos en contacto" dijo Santana sin encontrar los ojos de la diva. "Tenías razón." agregó despacio. "Hace mucho tiempo que estoy sola y mucho se lo debo a este caso. Nunca...nunca me pasó tampoco esto que está pasando entre nosotras, sea lo que se. Agradecimiento, o lo que usé el sexo para callar a alguien y no creo que tú lo hayas usado para agradecer a alguien."

"No, nunca lo hice" dijo Rachel

"Mi familia me abandonó cuando no pude ayudar a probar la inocencia de mi hermana. Dijeron que no entendían para qué estaban pagando mi educación de abogada cuando no podía ayudar a la familia. Ni siquiera me había recibido. Cuando la condenaron, volé a Harvard, encontré trabajo y me recibí. Ellos no pagaron ni un solo año más, y me quedaban dos. Mi hermana hace 10 años que está presa" dijo Santana.

"Quédate a dormir" dijo Rachel

"No puedo. No esta noche." dijo Santana acercándose a la diva.

Rachel besó a la latina sin siquiera avisar y se alejó de ella tan rápidamente como había iniciado el beso.

"Escríbeme mañana." dijo Santana pasando a su lado y dejando el departamento. "Puedes meter a tus amigos en esto" agregó mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

><p>Rachel se sentó con Quinn, Noah y Mike al día siguiente a contarle el porqué la Jueza dio otra audiencia y porque la fianza.<p>

"Pensé que te había llamado para ver si te acostabas con ella y así te dejaba libre" dijo Quinn

"Eso pasó después de que quedara libre" dijo Noah y todos miraron a Rachel expectantes hasta que la diva contó lo que había pasado y la miraron sorprendida.

"Dejemos el tema de lado." dijo Rachel cuando solo respondía preguntas sobre sus dos encuentros sexuales con Santana.

"Pongamos manos a la obra para liberar a Rachel de toda culpa y cargo" dijo Noah poniéndose de pie. "Después de todo, lo que pase entre ellas, nos puede traer a una Rachel más alegre"

"Con un orgasmo cualquiera es más alegre" dijo Mike haciendo reír al grupo. Menos a Rachel.

S&R

Rachel le envió un mensaje de texto a Santana diciéndole que sus amigos iban a ayudarlas. La Jueza no respondió y cuando Rachel se estaba por dar por vencida de esperar, un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

Se encontró nuevamente con Santana del otro lado.

"Hola" dijo esperando que Rachel la hiciera pasar, y lo hizo devolviendo el saludo.

"Leí tu mensaje" dijo Santana y Rachel notó que no traía una botella de vino sino una bolsa con comida. "Recién salgo del juzgado y tengo hambre" agregó

"Bueno. ¿Quieres que cocine?" preguntó Rachel

"Está bien, puedo hacerlo yo" dijo Santana mirando hacia todos lados sin saber hacia donde quedaba la cocina.

S&R

Mientras cenaron hablaron de los amigos de Rachel y como estaban dispuestos a ayudar.

"Se nota que no eran grandes fanáticos de Finn Hudson" dijo Santana después de escuchar.

Rachel supo que no había explicado bien ciertas cosas, y decidió que era el momento de hacerlo.

"Me gustan las mujeres" dijo la diva despacio. "Finn fue el último hombre con el que estuve. Realmente venía pasando un mal momento en mi aceptación porque sabía que mis padres habían sufrido mucho durante su aceptación a la homosexualidad. Por lo que fue un romance rápido y quedé embarazada porque no me di cuenta de que él no utilizó preservativo cuando yo estaba descansando de las pastillas anticonceptivas. Me casé con él porque mis padres me insistieron, pero yo estaba cada vez más atraída a las mujeres y no quería una relación con alguien como él. Fue por eso que cuando perdí el bebé y pude salir sola de esa casa, caminé directo a lo de Quinn y le pedí que hiciera el divorcio lo más rápido posible."

"Pero...¿por qué aceptaste el casamiento?" preguntó Santana. Sus momentos libres los pasaba leyendo los expedientes de todas las víctimas, y más desde que había encontrado la forma de atrapar a la familia que había arruinado la suya y muchas más.

"Era demasiado joven, todavía dependía de mis padres y ellos insistieron en que acepte el casamiento. Después de todo, dijeron que arruiné mi vida quedando embarazada de forma tan estúpida. Así que para seguir en NYADA y no perder a mis padres, me casé a las apuradas porque estaba embarazada"

"¿Y qué cambió? Me comentaste que tus padres tomaron el lado de Finn en el divorcio." dijo Santana

"Perder a mi bebé fue demasiado doloroso. Mientras estaba en esa cama de hospital me daba cuenta de que yo podía mantenerme sola y que mis padres no estaban a mi lado, porque estaban consolando a Finn. Me di cuenta que podía alejarme de ellos y eso hice. Ya no importaba." dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros. "Mis padres no estuvieron contentos con el divorcio y le pagaron cerca de 10 millones a Finn, quien solo lloraba porque decía que me amaba. "

"¿Y era verdad?"

"No lo sé. No lo creo. Finn dependía mucho de su madre, y si ella decía algo, él lo cumplía." dijo Rachel. "Y su madre me odiaba, aunque durante el tiempo que estuve embarazada me quería. Después de perder al bebé, ya no me quería más."

"Lo siento." dijo Santana

"Yo no." dijo Rachel. "Lo único que lamento es este lío en el que estoy metida y que puede hacerme perder mi carrera"

"Vamos a evitar que alguien pierda más cosas." dijo Santana

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres semanas y tres sesiones de hipnosis para poder llegar a algo. Y mucha investigación de Noah y Quinn.<p>

"Kansas" fue lo único que logró recordar Rachel sobre las conversaciones de los Hudson.

Con eso, Noah acortó la búsqueda, mientras Santana seguía atrasando la fecha del juicio.

Y para Quinn también fue bastante más fácil.

Mike, sin embargo, seguía ampliando y ampliando su búsqueda.

En cuanto al plano sexual, entre las dos morenas no había sucedido nada más.

Por lo menos hasta el día en que entraban en la cuarta semana desde la liberación de Rachel y fue la pequeña morena quien habló mientras estaban en una reunión sobre los pasos a seguir.

"Santana...me dijiste que ellos tenían un gran respeto por los nombres que le ponían a sus hijos" dijo Rachel "Y que generalmente no cambiaban el nombre."

"Si" dijo Santana mirando a la diva junto a sus amigos, quienes se estaban dando cuenta que a Rachel se le había ocurrido una idea.

"Entonces ¿qué tal si no es lo único que respetan?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Claro, si respetan el nombre de pila, es porque es algo familiar, seguramente. Por lo tanto, la fecha de nacimiento y el lugar de nacimiento, también debe ser el real." dijo Rachel

"Pero ¿cómo vamos a conseguirlo?" preguntó Santana. "Solo tenemos el verdadero nombre de pila."

"¡El divorcio!" dijo Quinn de repente, llamando la atención de todos. "Esos datos están en el expediente del divorcio. Si lo que Rachel dice es cierto..."

"Entonces podemos acortar mucho más la búsqueda" dijo Noah contento.

"Eso espero porque lo de las cuentas me está costando bastante." dijo Mike.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el grupo que habían armado en Whatsapp comenzó anunciando la fecha de nacimiento y el lugar, que Noah dijo que iba a investigar enseguida.<p>

Cuando Santana llegó a la casa de la diva a las 8 de la noche, no había ninguna novedad, y las dos morenas solo se sentaron juntas.

Era una costumbre que habían comenzado a tener un par de semanas detrás. Mientras Santana revisaba los expedientes del juzgado, Rachel buscaba noticias sobre Finn y sus hermanos. Viejas. Todas que tenían que ver con los otros casos. Había gastado cientos de dólares de en tinta para la impresora, ampliando más el expediente, aunque Santana y Noah le habían dicho que no era necesario.

Mientras Santana leía acostada en el sillón, con Rachel entre sus piernas buscando en su notebook, el celular comenzó a sonar anunciando algo.

"Son tus amigos" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Rachel que durante la anterior media hora había estado mirando la misma parte de una sola página de internet porque sentía el miembro de la latina en su cintura.

"Es el único grupo que tengo en whatsapp. Y le puse ese sonido" dijo Santana sin quitar la vista del expediente.

Pero Rachel no llegó a agarrar su celular, porque comenzaron a golpear la puerta de forma desesperada.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era abrir la puerta, la diva se levantó con una pequeña queja que llegó a oídos de la latina (quien inmediatamente miró su entrepierna y pudo ver la reacción que tenía su miembro ante la cercanía de Rachel) y caminó hacia la placa de madera.

"¡Qué bueno que Santana está acá!" dijo Noah entrando en el departamento apenas Rachel abrió un poco la puerta, junto a Quinn y Mike.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó la diva después de recuperar el equilibrio.

"Sabemos su apellido verdadero, sabemos donde nació y sobre todo sabemos que tienen una casa ahí." dijo Noah sacudiendo unos papeles al frente de Santana.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó la latina poniéndose de pie y sacando los papeles de la mano del agente para comenzar a hojearlos.

"Rachel tenía razón. Mantienen el nombre y la fecha de nacimiento. Con los datos que me dio Quinn pude buscar a todo niño nacido en ese lugar llamado Finn. Encontré solo uno ese día, Finn Smith. Así que saqué su licencia actualizada de conducir, con fecha de hace dos semanas atrás, y es Finn Hudson. Mira la foto" agregó señalando la hoja que tenía en la mano.

Santana miró la foto y miró a Rachel, quien se acercó para confirmar.

"Además, conseguí la foto de toda su familia, mira" dijo Noah cambiando la página y mostrando la foto del carnet de conducir de todos los miembros.

Santana se sentó pálida en el sillón, mientras todos esperaban que dijera algo.

Después de estar con las fotos siglo, aunque fueron minutos, Santana miró a Rachel y dejando las hojas de lado, se levantó y la besó al frente de todos.

Era el primer contacto físico que tenían además de sentarse juntas.

Y era la primera vez que los amigos de la diva veían lo que pasaba entre ellas.

"Sexy" dijo Noah despacio para no interrumpir el momento.

"Gracias" dijo Santana cuando se separaron del beso, dejando a Rachel con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción por volver a sentir los labios de la latina.

Todos esperaban moviéndose incómodos alguna palabra hacia ellos.

"Gracias a uds. también." agregó mirando a los amigos de la diva.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Mike emocionado, aunque realmente no tenía demasiado más para hacer.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¡Oh!" dijo Mike. "Noah me avisó el nombre de esta familia, y tienen millones de dólares a nombre de cada uno."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Millones. Finn solamente tiene como 25 en una cuenta. No son tan inteligentes como para sacarlo del país, sin embargo." dijo Mike. "Apenas puse su nombre, su verdadero nombre en el sistema, ¡pum!, saltó toda la familia."

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Quinn

"Entonces es momento de dar un paso más. Puckerman..." dijo Santana mirando al mejor amigo de Rachel.

"Mi jefe está esperando que me comunique con él. Me vio demasiado excitado durante el día, así que me preguntó que estaba pasando. Le dije que podía llegar a tener algo grande, muy grande. Nacional grande. Me preguntó enseguida que era y le dije que antes de que termine el día tendría toda la información, para poder hacer lo que sea necesario." dijo Noah

Rachel miró a Santana preocupada. No sabía como iba a reaccionar ahora. Santana parecía muchas veces perdida en el mundo de esos casos.

Rachel sabía que no iba a recuperar a su familia de la noche a la mañana.

Y, aunque no la conociera demasiado, podía sentir que Santana también lo sabía.

"Ve, Noah. Lleva el expediente y todo lo que ha juntado Rachel, más lo que tiene Mike. Y lo encontraste." dijo Santana. "En cuanto tengas una respuesta, me avisas."

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Quinn

"Tú puedes ir preparando lo que vas a decir cuando la prensa aparezca a preguntar sobre Rachel. Porque esto va a ser nacional" dijo Santana.

"De acuerdo. Las dejamos solas" dijo Noah empujando a sus amigos fuera del departamento.

Rachel caminó detrás de ellos confundida. Confundida porque realmente todo había sido una trampa para enviarla a la cárcel durante el resto de su vida, porque iban a mostrar al mundo como una familia podía ser cruel con personas inocentes y sabía que iban a liberar a todas esas mujeres, y además, Santana había demostrado algo más que lujuria en el beso que le había dado.

Cuando Rachel giró, para hablar con Santana, los labios de la latina volvieron a atacarla mientras sus manos se ubicaban en su pantalón para comenzar a desabrocharlo.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel cuando la latina besaba su cuello.

"Agradeciéndote" dijo Santana terminando con el pantalón de Rachel y haciendo lo posible para sacárselo, aunque eso significara sacar sus labios de la piel de la diva.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel cuando Santana volvía a ponerse de pie, y su miembro comenzaba a ser liberado.

"No es el momento" dijo Santana pasando sus dedos por los labios inferiores de la diva.

"Protección, Santana" dijo la diva señalando el cuarto.

"No hace falta" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y corriendo a su maletín, volviendo con un preservativo en la mano.

Rachel miró el miembro de la latina para ver si ya estaba listo, pero Santana estaba lista, poniendo el látex para cubrir su miembro.

Santana volvió a ubicarse al frente de Rachel, pegando sus cuerpos, mientras sus manos buscaban las piernas de la diva, y trataban de ponerlas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Rachel, mientras tanto, buscaba los labios de Santana, y agarrarse de todo su cuerpo, para no dejarse caer.

Santana lubricó su miembro con la humedad que salía de la pequeña morena, antes de llevar una de sus manos para guiarlo hacia la entrada de la diva.

"¡Oh!" gritó Rachel cuando Santana la hizo descender sobre toda la longitud de su miembro y comenzó a mover sus caderas, logrando que Rachel subiera y bajara sobre su pene, entrando y saliendo de ella.

No sabía como podía aguantar, ya que nunca lo había hecho de esta manera (las pocas veces que lo hizo con su miembro), pero no solo parecía que iba a aguantar bastante tiempo sino que iba a poder aumentar su velocidad.

A Rachel no le importó cuando su cabeza se golpeó una, dos o tres veces contra la pared y fue antes de que Santana agarrara sus glúteos con fuerza y comenzara a chupar su cuello, y su miembro parecía haber logrado una profundidad que Rachel nunca había sentido, mientras tocaba su punto G y su cuerpo parecía deshidratarse por la humedad que estaba uniéndose al pene de Santana.

Rachel fue quien primero sintió su orgasmo, mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de la latina, quien no parecía a punto de terminar.

Santana salió rápidamente de Rachel y la dio vuelta, para apoyarla contra la puerta y penetrarla desde atrás. No supo como ni porque, volvió a levantar las piernas de Rachel, quedando la diva arrodillada en el aire, sujetada por las manos Santana, mientras sus caderas se movían al compás, y Rachel sentía un nuevo orgasmo y esta vez era al mismo tiempo que Santana.

La diva bajó sus piernas mientras las dos recuperaban el aliento, y Santana salió de ella despacio, abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Cuando se separaron un poco de la puerta, Rachel giró rápidamente y besó de nuevo a Santana, comenzando a caminar hacia el cuarto. Una movida que les dejaría moretones a las dos que aparecerían un par de días después, porque no podían ver hacia donde iban.

La ropa iba cayendo en el camino y cuando finalmente llegaron al cuarto, ambas estaban desnudas, y Rachel, olvidándose por completo de la protección, se sentó sobre el miembro de Santana sin esperar siquiera que volviera a endurecerse.

La latina, mientras tanto, se sentó agarrando la espalda de la diva, y envolvió uno de sus pechos con su boca, mientras intentaba no mover sus caderas, para dejar que Rachel tomara el control.

Pero eventualmente no podía dejar que tomara el control y dejó que sus caderas se movieran desesperadas, buscando nuevamente un orgasmo. Hasta que recordó que el preservativo había quedado descartado en el camino y salió rápidamente de la diva para meter sus dedos.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Rachel sintiéndose vacía. Los dedos de Santana eran mágicos pero no se comparaban al tamaño y a la sensación del miembro de la latina dentro de ella.

"Protección" dijo Santana como dando una explicación mientras con su mano libre llevaba una de las de la diva a su miembro. "Tócame" agregó la latina cuando ya no podía aguantar más.

Rachel así lo hizo y las dos llegaron nuevamente al orgasmo. Esta vez, el cuerpo de Rachel se encerró sobre los dedos de Santana.

* * *

><p>Rachel despertó desnuda y sola en la cama, cuando el sol estaba comenzando a asomarse por NY.<p>

Envolviéndose en la manta que tenía sobre su cuerpo, salió del cuarto buscando a Santana.

"Te quedaste" dijo cuando la vio sentada en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano y una camisa de la diva que le quedaba chica.

"Te dije que algún día iba a hacerlo" dijo Santana mirándola.

Rachel sonrió y acercó una silla al lado de la latina, antes de irse a servir café.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó al notar algo que nunca había visto.

"Le estoy escribiendo a mi hermana." dijo Santana dejando la lapicera sobre la mesa y uniendo sus manos nerviosamente. "Ella fue la única que no … que no dejó de hablarme. Entendía mi situación, yo no podía hacer nada. Al año de su encierro empecé a escribirle y desde entonces no pasan dos semanas sin que lo hagamos. Incluso sabe que te conocí. Aunque no el como"

"¿Y qué le estás escribiendo?" preguntó Rachel caminando para sentarse a su lado.

"Que va a ser libre" dijo Santana

"¿Y por qué no la llamas por teléfono?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que sería una mejor noticia si se lo dices por teléfono."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Es mejor que reciba una carta después de recibir la noticia, Santana"

"¿Por qué recibiría la noticia antes?"

"Estamos hablando del FBI." dijo la diva comenzando a acariciar el miembro de Santana.

"Puedo dejarte embarazada" dijo Santana agarrando la muñeca de la diva para que no siga con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel

"Y anoche lo hicimos sin protección" agregó Santana

"También lo sé."

"No te voy a pedir casamiento si quedas embarazada" dijo Santana y Rachel sintio que la latina estaba queriendo jugar con ella.

"¿No te harías cargo de tu retoño?" preguntó Rachel

"De él si, de ti...no sabría decirlo" dijo Santana mirando finalmente el rostro de Rachel. "Gracias, de nuevo."

"Todavía no entiendo el porque."

"Cuando fuiste esa noche a mi oficina, sabía que podía cambiar el juego. Podía dejar a todas esas mujeres libres, podía atrapar a esa familia. Pero no pensé que pudiera hacerlo tan rápido. No después de todos los años que estoy buscando este final. Atraparlos. He soñado con verlos detrás de las rejas tantas veces, que cuando sueño algo distinto me siento demasiado rara. Pero, Rachel...quizás te suene un poco raro, pero desde esa noche, sé que no puedo no tenerte en mi vida. No quiero que salgas de mi vida. Parte de lo que sucedió anoche es porque no quiero que te vayas de mi vida."

Rachel sonrió y la besó despacio.

"Gracias a ti." dijo la diva antes de dejar un nuevo beso en los labios de la jueza.

S&R

A media mañana recibieron el mensaje que esperaban y mientras observaban la noticia en televisión, pasando imágenes de Rachel y su arresto, las dos simplemente se agarraban de las manos.

El FBI de Kansas se encargó del arresto de todos los hermanos Smith mientras que en NY, Noah fue quien se encargó de arrestar a los padres.

Mientras lo enfocaban arrastrando al padre de Finn fuera del departamento en donde se suponía que había muerto su hijo, Noah Puckerman sonreía. Después de todo, él había ayudado a resolver el caso de su mejor amiga, quien seguramente recibiría el perdón de la justicia y de la sociedad.

* * *

><p>Durante casi un mes no se dejó de hablar de la familia de estafadores que se había convertido en el único tema en las noticias.<p>

Uno a uno, todos los abogados de las víctimas comenzaron a pedir audiencias para liberarlas.

En California, sin embargo, recibieron el pedido directo de una Jueza de NY.

Rachel había renunciado a la obra en la que estaba actuando antes de ser arrestada y consiguió un nuevo papel protagónico en otra, aunque iba a aceptar cuando todo estuviera finalmente resuelto. O sea, recibir de un juez de NY el pedido de disculpas.

* * *

><p>Camila López recibió la noticia de su libertad una mañana lluviosa. No entendía muy bien que había pasado porque en la prisión habían sacado la televisión y las noticias.<p>

Pero mientras recibía sus pertenencias, se dio cuenta de que era algo grande. No solo porque estaba recibiendo su libertad 5 años antes de su primer audiencia por libertad condicional, sino porque todos los guardias le pedían perdón una y otra vez.

Cuando atravesó la última reja de la prisión, Santana la estaba esperando.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó después de abrazar a su hermana menor que no dejaba de sonreír.

"Mientras vamos al hotel te explico" dijo Santana sacándola finalmente de la prisión.

Camila se quedó debajo del agua, mientras la otra latina se apuraba para llegar al auto que las estaba esperando.

"Por lo menos esto es alquilado." dijo Santana cuando su hermana se metió en el vehículo toda mojada.

"Lo siento" dijo Camila

"Está bien. Te lo mereces." dijo Santana

S&R

Santana había alquilado una suite presidencial para su hermana.

"¿Cómo...?" preguntó su hermana mirando a su alrededor.

"Soy Jueza" dijo la más joven de las latinas.

"¿Dónde están nuestros padres?" preguntó Camila mirando a Santana. Sabía bien lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero quizás entenderían ahora que fue Santana quien la dejó libre.

"Supongo que te dirán cuando llegan, ahí te compré un teléfono. Yo tengo que volver mañana a la mañana." dijo Santana y su hermana le levantó una ceja. "Tengo que volver al trabajo."

"Te hace bien esa tal Rachel." dijo Camila. "Puedo notarlo. Ahí adentro...podemos notar muchas cosas."

"Espero que algún la conozcas." dijo Santana

"Ojalá que si. ¿Cuándo crees que podré viajar a NY pronto?" preguntó Camila

"Tendrás que quedarte en la ciudad, así que puedes volver a la casa familiar. Sé que hubieras preferido estar ahí ahora, pero..."

"¿Bromeas? Quiero estar con la persona que finalmente logró atrapar a ese imbécil estúpido que se hizo pasar por muerto" dijo Camila abrazando a su hermana.

"Gracias" dijo la joven latina sonriendo.

"¿Por qué tengo que quedarme en la ciudad?" preguntó Camila caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, donde Santana había hecho preparar la bañera para que su hermana disfrutara.

"Tienes que esperar el perdón de la justicia de California y del FBI" dijo Santana

"¿Y cuánto puede tardar? ¿Y qué va a implicar?"

"Dinero" dijo Santana.

"Entonces espero feliz" dijo Camila

* * *

><p>Como Santana se había retirado del juicio de Rachel porque el caso tocaba demasiado cerca de su vida personal, la diva estaba nerviosa esperando el momento en que el nuevo juez de la causa dictaminara su inocencia.<p>

La sala del juzgado estaba llena de gente. Rachel los reconoció eran varios periodistas. Y nada se concretaría en su vida laboral hasta que el juez golpee el mazo sobre la madera.

Cuando Finn había entrado en el juzgado, Rachel pudo notar a sus padres detrás del lado de la familia Smith. Eran los únicos ya que toda la familia estaba tras las rejas.

Pero en el momento en que Rachel los observó pudo notar el dolor. Esta vez no era dolor porque su hija había matado a ese joven. Esta vez era por las mentiras de ese joven. Rachel los conocía lo suficiente como para leer sus rostros.

En cuanto el juez pronunció sus palabras, la sala estalló en gritos de alegría y los periodistas sacaron sus cámaras y micrófonos apuntando a una muy sonriente Rachel Berry que comenzó su salida en el momento en que el Juez se lo permitió.

Ahora solo faltaba volver a ver a su latina, pero aunque sabía que volvía ese día, tenía que esperar hasta la noche siguiente porque tenía que hacer guardias en el juzgado.

S&R

"Estás completamente enamorada de esa latina" dijo Noah acostado en el piso, mientras esperaba que le hicieran efecto las tres cervezas que se había tomado hacía dos minutos.

"Yo pensé..." dijo Quinn sacando la copa de vino de la mano de la diva y tomándoselo todo de un trago "Cuando se la llevó a la oficina casi de madrugada, por lo menos tengo que decir que tuvo la decencia de avisarle a su abogada."

"¿Pensaste qué, Quinn?" preguntó Mike que se había estirado en todo el sofá y miraba a sus amigos.

"Pensé que la iba a llevar a su semi oscura oficina, en donde le hablaría dulcemente, tratando de convencerla de que quería demostrar su inocencia y hacerlo toda la noche en el escritorio, hasta que las dos se cansaran" dijo Quinn

"Podrías haber desarrollado eso mejor "dijo Noah. "Me estás dejando con la fantasía incompleta."

"¿No se dieron cuenta de que Santana tiene un mejor paquete que nosotros dos juntos?" preguntó Mike mirando a Rachel quien se mantenía en silencio con la copa vacía en su mano y sin notar de lo que estaban hablando.

"Con razón esa sesión con ropa que pude ver fue tan excitante" dijo Noah

"Su oficina" dijo Rachel sonriendo y levantándose para dejar un beso en la frente de Quinn para correr a su cuarto.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Noah

"Acaba de darse cuenta de lo que puede hacer para agradecerle a Santana, una vez más" dijo Mike

"Dios, esa chica está completamente enamorada de esa latina." dijo Quinn

"Es lo que yo dije" dijo Noah sentándose de golpe. "¡Maldición! No puedo meterme en ese juzgado."

"¡Quinn, tienes que meterme en el juzgado esta noche!" gritó Rachel desde su cuarto.

"¡De acuerdo!" respondió la rubia.

S&R

Eran las dos de la mañana y Santana caminó exhausta hasta su oficina. Malditos ladrones de tiendas de abarrotes, pensó mientras comenzaba a sacarse los zapatos.

Se tiró en su sillón, poniendo sus pies en el escritorio y cerró los ojos.

"¿Me mandó a llamar, su Señoría?" preguntó una voz asustando a la latina que se levantó rápidamente.

"¡Rachel!" gritó "Ya estaba por llamar a los guardias.¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?"

"Quinn hizo una nota diciendo que necesitabas verme" dijo la diva.

"Necesitaba verte, realmente. Estaba pensando en ti, en realidad. Pero...no necesitaba que me asustes" dijo Santana. "Creo que estoy teniendo un paro cardíaco"

"Y yo que pensaba que podía parar otras cosas, además de que arruinaste todo lo que tenía planeado." dijo Rachel caminando para quedarse frente a la latina, que en ese momento descubrió que, a pesar de estar a finales de mayo, la pequeña morena tenía puesto un sobretodo blanco.

"¿No tienes calor?" preguntó Santana sentándose nuevamente en su sillón. "¿Y qué tenías planeado?"

"¿Estar de guardia te pone de mal humor?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la latina.

"Estuve con mi hermana, pasé la noche hablando con ella, y quería que nos viéramos, así te contaba como fue todo." dijo Santana

Rachel no agregó ni una sola palabra, solo se acomodó encima de la latina, con sus rodillas a sus costados, mirándola a los ojos.

"No me dijiste que tenías planeado" dijo Santana apoyando sus manos en la cintura de la diva.

"Tenía planeado empezar como si fuera la dulce e inocente rea que es llamada por esta sexy jueza para ver si podían llegar a un arreglo del tipo sexual para que en el juicio falle a su favor" dijo Rachel sacando el miembro de la latina de su pantalón. "¿Por qué está así?" agregó al ver que no estaba excitado.

"Estoy cansada. Tú sabes, y no entiendo como no te has dado cuenta, que las últimas semanas, desde que descubrimos el apellido y la ubicación de esos idiotas, que casi no nos hemos detenido...ohhhhh" dijo Santana. Mientras hablaba, Rachel había abandonado su miembro y había comenzado a sacarse el tapado. "Espero que los guardias no te hayan palpado cuando pasaste por seguridad" dijo la latina notando su miembro ya erecto y levantándose con la diva encima de ella.

"No hice sonar la alarma" dijo Rachel. "No tengo ninguna parte de metal en mi cuerpo."

Santana sonrió e inclinó a la diva sobre su escritorio, tirando con una mano las cosas que estaban encima. "Tendrás que agacharte después a acomodar todo."

"Con mucho gusto, mientras no saques eso de mi" dijo Rachel "Y empecé hace dos semanas tratamiento con pastillas anticonceptivas" agregó por las dudas de que a la latina se le ocurra dejar de pasar su miembro por sus labios inferiores para buscar protección.

Santana sintió que eso significaba que no iba a terminar. Pero no era el momento de hablar.

Agarrando las piernas de Rachel y ubicándolas de a una en sus hombros.

Notaba que la diva no quería algo tranquilo y romántico, que ésto era un tipo de celebración y a su vez de liberación.

Cuando penetró a Rachel, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en que ella necesitaría acomodarse a la intrusión. Simplemente porque miraba sus ojos, brillando de excitación, lujuria y ganas de que esto finalmente comenzara a moverse, de cierta forma.

Y Santana comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo de la diva, agarrando los pechos con sus manos, y sintiendo que en esa posición entraba mucho más profundamente en su novia.

Cuando la palabra novia entró en su mente, Santana se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo completamente loca. Sus caderas se dispararon, sus manos comenzaron a abusar de los pechos de Rachel y su boca, su boca solo buscaba estar pegada a la de la diva.

Terminaron al mismo tiempo, besándose con los ojos abiertos, mirándose fijamente.

Santana sacó su miembro del interior de la diva, cayendo nuevamente cansada sobre el sillón y mirando a Rachel.

"Mi escritorio va a oler a sexo, a ti y a mi durante meses. Los empleados de limpieza no van a saber de donde sacarlo." dijo Santana mirando cansada a Rachel, quien solo sonrió.

Santana se inclinó buscando algo y sacó su cartera.

Buscando entre varias llaves, le dio una a la diva.

"Es la llave de mi casa, la alarma ya la sabes. Espérame mañana, ¿por favor?" dijo la latina despacio.

Rachel asintió. Solo había estado en la casa de la latina una sola vez, y le pareció un lugar fabuloso. Toda la madera brillaba como si fuera de metal, y el olor...

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva.

"Si, de paso hablamos y no están tus amigos" dijo Santana

Rachel sonrió y la besó antes de marcharse, en el momento en que llamaron para anunciar que Santana debía estar en otra audiencia.

* * *

><p>Rachel había preparado una cena ligera mientras esperaba a Santana y las dos caminaron escaleras arriba para acomodarse en la bañera.<p>

La latina tenía a la diva entre sus piernas y acariciaba su estómago.

"Mi hermana estaba feliz. Tendrías que haberla visto. Pero nadie de mi familia se comunicó conmigo." dijo la latina despacio.

"Ya lo van a hacer. Cuando se den cuenta de que ellos, al final, nunca hicieron nada para ayudarla. No podían, si vamos al caso." dijo Rachel

"Lo sé." dijo Santana "Pero podrían, no sé, haber enviado un mensaje diciendo aunque sea gracias."

"Por lo menos no te reemplazaron" dijo Rachel sonando triste.

Santana abrazó más fuerte a la pequeña morena, y esperó que continuara.

"Ellos quieren verme." dijo despacio. "Quieren verme para hablar conmigo, para ver que ha sido de mi vida. No solo tomaron el lado de mi ex marido en el divorcio hace años, no solo no me llamaron durante años, sino que cuando me acusan de matar a mi ex marido, ellos lloran su muerte acusándome de asesina mientras esperan que me encierren durante años en una prisión y así olvidarse para siempre que tienen una hija. Tendrías que haber visto la cara de sorpresa, indignación y traición que tenían cuando lo vieron a Finn entrar en la sala del juzgado, cuando lo escucharon hablar porque él quería decirles que todo era mentira. Pero, sin embargo, lo seguían escuchando. A mi ni siquiera me dieron esa opción en el divorcio." dijo Rachel acariciando los muslos de Santana.

"¿Crees que debería perdonarlos cuando me pidan perdón?" preguntó Santana

"Eso depende de lo sinceros que sean contigo" dijo Rachel. "Y depende de lo que tú quieras."

"Veremos, entonces." dijo Santana moviendo sus caderas para que Rachel sintiera que tenía una nueva erección.

"¿Cómo puede ser con el tema tan deprimente que teníamos en la conversación?" preguntó la diva mirando encima de su hombro.

"Es que mi pene se ubicó justo entre tus glúteos, y sentía ganas de estar dentro tuyo" dijo Santana agarrando los pezones de la diva.

"¿De qué forma?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Sabes que te hubiera tomado en esa oficina esa primer noche en la que entraste en mi oficina?" preguntó Santana

"¿De qué forma?"

"Agarra el borde de la bañera, arrodíllate y abre las piernas." dijo Santana despacio.

Rachel asintió y así lo hizo.

"Inclínate un poco hacia adelante" dijo la latina arrodillada justo entre medio de las piernas de la diva, y abrazando su cintura.

Rachel esperaba algo, cualquier cosa, no importaba. Santana ahora acariciaba sus muslos, sus pechos, besaba su espalda.

Hasta que de repente sintió que entraba despacio en ella, y se quedaba ahí, sin mover sus caderas.

Las manos de Santana, mientras tanto, buscaron ubicarse en la cintura de la diva, y fue en un solo segundo que se hundieron en su piel y el miembro de la latina comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Fue algo completamente primitivo, Rachel con los nudillos blancos agarrando con fuerza y como podía los bordes de la bañera, Santana entrando y saliendo con fuerza, mordiendo su cuello cada vez que sus caderas se unían, sacando todo su miembro hasta dejar la cabeza cada vez que sus caderas se separaban.

Sintiéndose animal, Santana ignoró el orgasmo de Rachel y siguió entrando y saliendo con fuerza hasta que estuvo a punto de explotar. En ese momento, salió del interior de la diva y comenzó a masturbarse hasta pintar todo el trasero de Rachel con su semen.

Mientras Rachel recuperaba su aliento, Santana caía arrodillada apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

"Tendríamos que dejar de hacer esto estando tan cansadas" dijo la latina tirando agua sobre el trasero de Rachel para limpiarlo.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo" dijo Rachel girando despacio para besarla.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 6 meses con cambios significantes, sobre todo en la vida de la latina, quien se reencontró con su familia y a pesar de que era incómodo asistir a las reuniones, Rachel estaba con ella y por lo menos la ayudaba a superarlas.<p>

Dos meses después, Santana le pedía a Rachel que se mude con ella y la diva aceptaba gustosa.

Una de las primeras noches juntas, después de que Rachel regresara del teatro, acostadas juntas mirando la televisión, Santana decidió hablar:

"Tenías razón." dijo la latina despacio.

"¿En qué?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"En que estaba sola. En que necesitaba alguien para vencer esa soledad. Alguien que entendiera que era lo que estaba pasando. Lo que estaba sintiendo." dijo Santana mirando a su novia.

"Como te dije esa vez, yo también estaba sola" dijo Rachel sonriendo cuando Santana agarró su mano izquierda y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

"Rachel, no quiero que tú sientas esa soledad." dijo Santana mirándola a los ojos. "Yo recuperé a mi familia...a mis padres..."

"Yo no los recuperé porque esta vez fui yo quien no quería, San. Tengo a mis amigos, que son como mi familia. Y te tengo a ti." dijo la diva besando rápidamente sus labios.

Santana seguía jugando con su mano, mientras la miraba.

"¿Algún día querrías una familia?" preguntó Santana. "¿Conmigo?"

"Me encantaría. ¿Sabes? Les daría todo el amor que puedo dar. Todo el amor que me sobre"

"¿Qué te sobre?"

"Si, por supuesto. Todo el amor que me sobre. Te amo, Santana." dijo Rachel despacio. "¿No te diste cuenta? Así que me va a tener que sobrar amor si algún día llegamos a tener hijos."

Santana sonrió. Era la primera vez que Rachel le decía que la amaba. Y ella tenía que responder.

"Te amo, Rachel" dijo la latina sacando su mano de la mano izquierda de la diva mientras la besaba.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Santana volvió a acomodarse y volvió a agarrar la mano de izquierda de la diva, pero esta vez desde la muñeca.

Rachel siguió su mirada porque la latina sonreía mientras veía sus manos unidas. Cuando vio algo que no había sentido deslizarse abrió la boca y miró a los ojos de su novia.

"Te amo, Rachel Berry. ¿Te casarías conmigo?" preguntó Santana sonriendo mientras miraba sus ojos.

Rachel sonrió junto a ella mientras asentía.

"Eres la mejor forma de vencer la soledad, Rachel." dijo Santana antes de besarla.

* * *

><p>Cuando solo faltaban dos meses para la boda, Rachel apareció nuevamente con un tapado blanco en la oficina de Santana, quien solo la miró por encima del expediente.<p>

"No vienes a agradecerme nada, no tengo que ir a elegir ninguna torta, ya me probé el traje tres veces y faltan dos meses, y además sabes bien que no voy a elegir por ti a tu padrino o madrina." dijo la latina. "Y son las 11 de la mañana, y en 10 minutos salgo para audiencia de fianza. Así que, si puedes ser rápida en lo que tienes que decir..."

Rachel sonrió y se acercó despacio a la latina.

"9 minutos, Rachel." dijo Santana advirtiendo la hora.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Rachel deteniéndose justo en frente de su prometida.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana bajando finalmente el expediente.

"Bueno, si uno se lo pone a pensar, es bastante irónica la forma en que quedé embarazada, porque..." dijo Rachel levantando su dedo índice "parece ser que, por las cuentas, sucedió durante el descanso de las pastillas anticonceptivas"

"Resulta que no aprendiste nada." dijo Santana comenzando a reírse, mientras agarraba la cintura de la diva y la llevaba hacia sí misma. Para besar el vientre, sin forma todavía, de su futura esposa y comenzar a subir hasta encontrar su boca.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Siendo que es largo, voy a hacer esto corto. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a quien me lo pidió_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! Tampoco voy a contestar hoy, pero voy a agradecer y voy a dejar un mensaje._

_Al Guest que me pregunta cuando actualizo, le voy a comentar que soy una persona, que trabaja 8 horas por día, que tiene una familia, y que solo tengo dos manos y una cabeza para poder sentarme a escribir y a veces necesito dormir y comer. Supongo que es porque soy un ser humano, y generalmente esas son funciones elementales de un ser humano. Y que en muchas de las aventuras sale la fecha de publicación y que la pregunta me la hizo el mismo día que actualicé o al siguiente. _

_A todas y todos los demás que siempre están leyéndome y esperándome, les digo gracias por hacerlo. Y gracias por las reviews a **RiverLpez y AndruSol. **Agradezco la paciencia que tienen por mi y por mis tiempos._

_Como sigo cansada y esta fue una historia larga, me despido._

_Ah, antes lo que puede llegar a venir._

_Las siguientes son las historias que me pidieron. No van en orden de publicación._

_**Aventuras 138 - Santana g!p jueza, Rachel prisionera, acusada por error.**_

_**- Rachel g!p nerd y Santana popular.**_

_**Aventuras 137 - Santana genderswap Santiago López marginado social y Rachel Berry popular.**_

_**- Continuación de "El demonio de mis sueños" o de "Santiago López y Rachel Berry"**_

_**- Algo así como "Cuál es el Granizado Favorito de Rachel Berry" y que la última piense que es una broma o algo así.**_

_Kitties, besos enormes._

_Nos vemos pronto._

_Lore!_


	139. Stripper

**Título: ****Stripper**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****2,564**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Santana es stripper y nadie lo sabe. Hasta que se encuentra realizando un lap dance para una despedida de soltera, en donde la novia es...o no...Rachel Berry. ****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****M**

**Es M.**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****08/04/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stripper<strong>

Santana López se había convertido en lo que nunca creyó que iba a convertirse. Era una stripper en un buen lugar, de calidad, en NY.

Cada vez que recibía un mensaje de Rachel Berry, recordaba con una sonrisa la vez que ella le había gritado que solo tenía talento para bailar en un poste. Y aunque Santana no quisiera creerlo, Rachel tenia razón.

Bueno, aunque sabía que ahora la mataría si se enteraba algún día que en realidad durante los últimos años le había mentido en cada llamada, en cada mensaje.

Acomodándose la remera ajustada, sacudió su cabeza y se preparó a esperar.

"Santana, tienes una despedida y contrataron un lap dance" dijo Junior.

"No hago despedidas, lo sabes." dijo Santana mirándolo. No entendía como un joven tan inteligente se dedicaba a administrar este bar.

"Es una despedida de soltera" dijo Junior sentándose a su lado. "Y aumenté el precio del lap dance para que no tengas, y cito: que bailar con tipos borrachos que tienen una erección apenas escuchan la palabra mujer y quieren tocarme"

"¿Es un casamiento lésbico?" preguntó Santana

"No, heterosexual. Pero la novia quiere un baile tuyo, exclusivamente, después de tu espectáculo. Están en el salón vip y son todas mujeres. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?" preguntó Junior

"Te odio. No voy a hacer nada por ti" dijo Santana sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Hazlo por los 5 mil limpios que te van a quedar." dijo Junior.

"Ahí dejo de odiarte tanto" dijo Santana sonriendo.

S&R

Ya había quedado en su ropa interior. Era dorada, completamente dorada. Acostarse con personas para ganar dinero no le servía. No quería hacer eso. Por eso, cuando surgió la oportunidad de poner sus propias reglas, lo hizo. Junior era un idiota, pero era honesto. Y ninguna de las otras strippers tenía que acostarse con los clientes. Salvo que lo hicieran de forma particular.

Con su pierna alrededor del poste y girando, la vio. Arriba en el salón vip Rachel Berry abrió la boca sorprendida cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto.

Debería haberlo sospechado. Rachel era la única persona que haría una despedida de soltera y pediría un lap dance de una mujer.

Terminó su rutina, sin mostrar sus atributos y juntando la propina, antes de comenzar el camino hacia los vestidores. Iba a cambiarse la ropa, para tranquilizarse. Rachel iba a matarla en cuanto se quedaran a solas.

Cambió su ropa interior por una que siempre había tenido ganas de usar. Roja con pequeñas estrellas blancas.

Guardadas especialmente para Rachel Berry.

Suspiró para calmar el miedo.

Había vuelto a NY, cuando terminó con Brittany para estar con Rachel. Pero no tenía un sueño, más que el de ser famosa. No tenía un trabajo. No tenía nada.

Hasta que vio el maldito aviso en el periódico y conoció a Junior. Ella podía manejar a Junior. Le ponía su cara de HIBC y el joven temblaba de miedo.

"Tienes que estar en otro lugar" dijo Junior apareciendo en los vestidores. Era tan honesto, que golpeaba la puerta.

"Lo sé." dijo Santana poniéndose un pequeño vestido negro encima.

"¿Y qué esperas?" preguntó Junior al verla caminar hacia la puerta.

"Cambiarme. ¿No dijiste que era una novia especial?" preguntó Santana

"No, no dije eso" dijo Junior confundido.

"Pues lo es" dijo Santana en voz baja caminando hacia las escaleras que la llevarían al primer piso, en donde estaba el salón vip.

Rachel siempre había dicho que cuando cumpliera sus 25 años estaría casada y faltaban meses para ese día. Santana los había cumplido hacía casi dos semanas, y había recibido un regalo de esa diva, enviado a Lima y reenviado a NY.

Por eso apenas entró en el salón vip, ni siquiera miró al resto de las mujeres. Caminó directamente hacia Rachel, mientras escuchaba aplausos a su alrededor.

La música de la rutina de Jenny ayudó a quitarse las ganas de salir corriendo, ante la mirada de terror y sorpresa de la diva.

Sentándose en su falda, Rachel hizo un intento de hablar, pero un dedo de Santana entre sus labios y una negación con la cabeza la hicieron callar.

Trataba de unir sus caderas, después de todo esta sería la única vez que podía acercarse a Rachel Berry con algún avance sexual. Ahí moría su enamoramiento más antiguo y más profundo, esa noche en un lap dance.

Siempre encima de Rachel, Santana se sacó el vestido, sonriendo al notar la sorpresa y la excitación de la diva al ver su ropa interior.

Salió de encima de Rachel para darse vuelta, mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de las otras mujeres que estaban ahí.

Sentándose de espaldas ahora, agarró las manos de Rachel y las puso en sus muslos.

"Santana" dijo la diva en su oído, aprovechando que no podía ver el rostro de la latina y recuperando así su habla. "Yo no soy la novia." agregó rápidamente por que no quería que la latina sintiera la humedad que estaba produciendo entre sus piernas con solo sus movimientos.

Santana giró rápidamente sorprendida.

"La novia es ella" dijo rápidamente señalando a una rubia platinada que tenía el velo en la cabeza. "Se llama Sussie."

"Maldición" dijo Santana enojada saliendo de encima de la diva y caminando hacia la novia. Por lo menos, ya no tendría que sentirse que la perdía ya que había sentido el calor emanar de la pequeña morena. Sabía bien que la había excitado.

S&R

Tuvo que inventar una rutina distinta sobre la falda de la tal Sussie para no aburrirla, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de buscar a Rachel quien terminó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

El resto de las mujeres en la despedida, la aplaudieron efusivamente cuando terminó, algunas incluso se tiraban aire en la cara para demostrar que estaban excitadas.

La novia, incluso estaba toda colorada.

Pero Santana sabía hacia donde había ido la diva, y corrió rápidamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

S&R

"Casi 4 años de mentiras, Santana." dijo Rachel apenas la vio entrar. "4 años en los que me contabas del clima en L.A. en los que me enviabas fotos desde la vista de un departamento que hace meses busqué pero que no existía. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que me estabas mintiendo, pero te creí cuando me dijiste que te habías mudado."

Santana solo caminó hasta quedarse en frente de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

"Maldición Santana" dijo Rachel agarrando la cabeza de la latina entre sus manos y acercándola a su rostro. "No puedes imaginarte lo que causas en mi" agregó antes de besarla, metiendo rápidamente su lengua.

Santana no pudo decir mucho. Por un lado por la lengua que tenía dentro de su boca, y por el otro porque quería hacer esto. Realmente besar a Rachel, antes de que la diva continuara con su enojo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel cuando decidió sacar la lengua de la boca de Santana.

"Si pero..."

"¿Sabes lo que me costó convencer a Sussie de que necesitaba hacer un lap dance y venir a este lugar?" preguntó Rachel golpeando, no muy fuerte, la espalda de Santana

"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó la latina confundida.

"Hace como un mes y medio. Noah te descubrió. Antes de decirme, envió como a 4 de sus amigos a ofrecerte miles de dólares para ver si te acostabas con ellos o si hacías lap dances a hombres. Resulta que el idiota del dueño tuvo que decir que a veces le hacías alguno a una mujer y Noah me comentó. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto a NY?"

"Rachel..." dijo Santana sintiendo ganas de seguir con la lengua de la diva en su boca. "Cierra la maldita boca" agregó antes de reclamar sus labios.

Después de besarse como por cinco minutos, Rachel la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana

"Me dejaste completamente frustrada con ese lap dance y ahora estoy completamente excitada de vuelta porque besas muy bien" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Tú no besas tan mal. ¿Te gustó mi lap dance?" preguntó la latina bajando varios tonos a su voz, sabía que Rachel iba a sentir un escalofrío de placer. Sabía lo que le pasaba cuando hablaba así. Lo recordaba de ese tiempo viviendo con ella y Kurt. Aunque le hubiera gustado usarlo más en una situación así. "¿Por qué no salimos de un lugar tan público?" agregó.

Rachel no dijo nada, empujó a Santana hasta meterla en un cubículo en donde la latina tomó el control. Primero cerrando la puerta y después, sentando a Rachel sobre el inodoro cerrado, para sentarse nuevamente encima de ella.

"Creo que estás muy acostumbrada a estar sentada en la falda de alguien" dijo Rachel

"Estúpida." respondió Santana. "Ahora que lo pienso, solo te hiciste la sorprendida cuando te diste cuenta que te vi, ¿verdad?" preguntó mientras abría la camisa de la diva. Porque solo Rachel Berry podía ponerse una pollera bastante corta, y una camisa blanca y llevarla con sensualidad.

"Se podría decir que si." dijo Rachel jugando con el broche del corpiño de la latina.

"No me dijiste nada del conjunto" dijo Santana notando que la diva tenía su mirada fija en sus pechos.

"Es muy lindo, aunque el dorado...sobre tu piel. Me puse húmeda por quinta vez en ese momento desde que saliste al escenario."

Santana solo sonrió antes de volver a besarla.

"Si hubiera sabido que besabas así, Berry." dijo en su oído, cuando sintió las manos de Rachel en su trasero, tratando de sacar su bombacha.

Pero Rachel ya no quería hablar más.

Con una fuerza que Santana no sabía que la diva poseía, la levantó y la empujó hacia la puerta.

Santana sabía que a pesar de la fuerza, no iba a aguantar lo que estaba haciendo, y decidió bajar sus piernas.

Rachel sacó con sus dientes el corpiño de Santana, y siguió descendiendo hasta poder sacar la bombacha.

Quedándose agachada al frente de su entrepierna, mirando alucinada como brillaba por la excitación.

Santana no pudo evitar gritar cuando Rachel lamió sus labios inferiores. La diva, sintiendo que la posición era incómoda, levantó una de las piernas de la latina sobre su hombro.

Santana, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarla y gemir con cada nuevo paseo de la lengua de la diva entre sus labios inferiores, o como sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con su entrada.

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Rachel Berry me estaría comiendo en un baño público?" preguntó de repente. Recibiendo como respuesta una mordida en el clítoris, que en vez de dolor, envió sensaciones de placer a cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Santana solo pudo poner una de sus manos en la cabeza de Rachel mientras que la otra le servía para agarrarse de la puerta y no dejar que el temblor en la única pierna que evitaba que su destino sea el piso, le privara de ese momento.

Cuando dos dedos de Rachel entraron en ella, Santana se mordió los labios para no gritar porque escuchaba que había alguien en el baño.

Aunque podía ser el ruido que las dos estaban haciendo.

Rachel sintió que los músculos internos de Santana ahogaban sus dedos y mientras su boca se dedicaba al clítoris de la latina, decidió intentar cantar.

No solo fueron los dedos de Rachel en su interior, tocando una y otra vez su punto g, sino que la canción que la diva estaba intentando cantar en su clítoris aumentaba el placer.

No pudo contener un fuerte grito de placer, cuando finalmente sintió el orgasmo más poderoso de su vida.

Los dedos de Rachel no dejaron de entrar y salir de ella mientras bajaba del éxtasis, pero su rostro comenzó a abandonar su entrepierna mientras subía despacio, hasta enfrentar el rostro de la latina.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana antes de besar a la diva, agarrando su cintura y gimiendo al sentir su sabor mezclado con la saliva de Rachel.

Mientras el beso se profundizaba alguien afuera del cubículo golpeó la puerta, y aclaró su garganta.

"Rachel...nos vamos. ¿Te esperamos?" preguntó una de las otras jóvenes que estaba en la despedida de soltera.

Rachel miró a los ojos de la latina, y casi imperceptible el dolor pero ella pudo verlo.

"No. Tengo otras cosas que hacer" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Mientras incluya un lugar mucho más limpio para tener sexo, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras" dijo la otra joven dejando el baño y a las morenas riéndose a carcajadas.

"Conozco un departamento mucho más limpio que esto" dijo Santana abrazando a Rachel.

Rachel asintió y siguió a la latina fuera del baño, y la esperó en los vestuarios, mientras se ponía ropa para salir a la calle.

S&R

"Vives a pocas cuadras de nosotros y no nos cruzamos nunca" dijo Rachel cuando llegaron al departamento de Santana.

La latina giró sus ojos, porque lo único que había escuchado en el camino eran quejas sobre su ausencia.

Por lo tanto, agarró la mano de Rachel y la tiró en el sillón.

"Si vas a quejarte, yo también voy a hacerlo" dijo Santana metiendo rápidamente una mano en la entrepierna de la diva, y uno de sus muslos. "Porque en los vestuarios, no dejaste de mirar a las otras strippers, y quiero decirte que lo que pasó en el baño..." agregó sacando la bombacha de la diva del medio y juntando rápidamente humedad para penetrarla con dos dedos "va a costarme el trabajo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, al sentirse llena por los dedos de la latina.

"Porque a Junior no le gusta que nos acostemos con nuestros clientes. Y tú eres un cliente" dijo Santana moviendo en círculos los dedos dentro de Rachel, sin mover todavía su mano. Apoyó entonces la palma de su mano en contra de su clítoris y apoyó su muslo para hacer presión a su muñeca. "¿Por qué estás tan estrecha?" preguntó antes de comenzar a meter y a sacar sus dedos del interior de la diva. "¿Te han tocado hombres con el pene demasiado chico?"

"Me han tocado mujeres sin ninguna cualidad para hacerme llegar a un orgasmo. A no ser que sean mis propios dedos" dijo Rachel tratando de mirar a la latina, pero cerrando sus ojos debido al placer.

"Oh, Berry...ir hoy a ese club...te metiste en la guarida del lobo" dijo Santana abriendo sus dedos dentro de la diva, mientras su muslo hacía más presión en contra de su mano.

"¿Me estás comparando con qué?" preguntó Rachel mientras su espalda se arqueaba, mientras comenzaba a sentir el orgasmo fabricarse lentamente.

"Me gustaría compararte con caperucita roja, y saber que eventualmente, voy a comerte, una y otra vez." dijo Santana aumentando la fuerza de su mano y mordiendo el cuello de la diva, mientras sentía que sus dedos solo querían quedarse ahí enterrados.

Rachel explotó tratando de agarrarse de algo y lográndolo solamente con la ropa de Santana, que se rompió bajo la fuerza de sus manos.

Santana volvió a lo que más le gustaba y era besar los labios de la diva, mientras la ayudaba a bajar de su orgasmo.

Rachel devolvió el beso y sentía sus músculos relajarse. Santana no había salido de su interior y seguía moviéndose despacio dentro de ella.

"Es hora de dormir, Santana" dijo la diva besándola despacio.

Santana solo sonrió devolviendo el beso y decidió salir de la diva por una última vez. Por lo menos esa noche, pensó para si misma.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Inspirada bajo el agua de la ducha, salió esto._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Alison: **realmente te voy a pedir disculpas, pero no me interesa una relación gay entre Ryan Berry y Santiago López. No me gusta ni leer relaciones entre hombres, ni siquiera leo Klaine. Por esa razón te pido disculpas, no puedo escribir algo que no me gusta ni me interesa. Un g!p, un genderswap, para mi es una cosa. Porque está una de las dos. O está Rachel o está Santana. Pero siendo los dos hombres, no sería ninguna de las dos para mi. Lo lamento. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Amanda: **creo que entre la lista de pedidos hay uno de g!p Rachel. No lo sé. Todo depende de como se generen las cosas en mi cabeza. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol: **muchas gracias por esta y por todas las reviews en los capítulos anteriores. Descansar es algo tan efímero que estoy esperando el momento para poder hacerlo y puedo asegurarte que te aviso. Lo bueno es que ya estoy teniendo ideas cuando estoy pensando en otras cosas y eso quiere decir que parte de mi mente comienza a relajarse. Muchas gracias de nuevo por las reviews! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Besos!_

_**RiverLpez:** muchas gracias por esta y por todas las reviews! Cuídate! Besos!_

_**Guest: **muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Kitties, me fui._

_Es cortito pero creo que potente._

_Besos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	140. Chapter 140

Hola

Esto no es una actualización.

Es solo un pedido.

Un pedido para aquella o aquél o aquellos Guest que únicamente me dejan review, casi todos los días, pidiéndome una actualización.

DE FORMA ANÓNIMA.

Primero que nada, gracias a lo que la mayoría de uds. me dice en las reviews, puedo creer que soy una buena escritora.

Pero por favor...TENGO UNA VIDA ADEMÁS DE SENTARME A ESCRIBIR.

No soy un robot, tengo sentimientos.

Tengo una familia, que como la de muchos (o todos) es un mundo.

Tengo un trabajo que me ayuda a vivir porque hay que comprar cosas y esas cosas.

Tengo un estudio al que tengo que prestarle horas de mi tiempo.

Y sobre todas las cosas, me encanta escribir.

Incluso hoy deberían haber tenido una actualización de las aventuras, pero me gustaría que le agradezcan a la persona o personas que hace 3 días o 2 me ha dejado reviews pidiéndome que actualice.

No van a tener la actualización hoy.

Ni siquiera sé cuando la van a tener.

Me molesta que solo piensen que puedo agarrar, y voy a pedir perdón de antemano por el lenguaje, y sentar el culo todo el día en la silla para escribir.

Me molesta mucho más el anonimato.

Por un momento estuve a punto de bloquear las reviews anónimas, pero sé que no tod s tienen cuenta y sé que muchas personas me dejan reviews porque quieren.

Además, es como que me exigen y realmente, me gustaría que pensaran que soy una persona.

Una persona como uds.

Se que seguramente la o las personas que escriben eso, no van a ni siquiera leer esto y van a pasar a poner de nuevo lo buena escritora que soy y que actualice rápido y algo que él/la/las quieren que escriba.

No voy a tomar más pedidos, salvo los que yo quiera.

Y los que yo quiero son de las personas que encuentran la forma de pasar el anonimato y arriesgarse a dejar un nombre, ya sea de fantasía o su nombre real, e intentan tener conmigo una conversación, aunque sea a través de una review.

Para mi el feedback (el hablar con uds. y responderles) es muy importante.

De esa manera (con el feedback) sé lo que estoy haciendo bien y lo que estoy haciendo mal.

Que solo me pongan que quieren tal o cual cosa, y que actualice, no es feedback.

Como muchas veces pongo, hago lo que puedo.

Y creo que a todos nos toca un día de 24 horas.

Lamentablemente el tiempo no es flexible.

Lamentablemente soy un humano con problemas y otras cosas para hacer.

Espero no haberlas desilusionado.

Voy a aprovechar esta nota de autor para agradecer las reviews del último capítulo, los favorites y follows.

**Muchas gracias a AndruSol, Erieyla76, Mrs Michele, RiverLpez y Lopz.**

Espero que el próximo capítulo sea una aventura.

Les pido perdón a aquellos que pensaron que esto era una actualización y a aquellas personas que no tienen nada que ver con esto.

Muchas gracias por leerme!

Saludos!

Lore.


	141. 141 - The Beauty and The Nerd

**Título: ****The Beauty and The Nerd**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****7,159**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Santana es la hermosa joven popular y porrista. Rachel es la nerd, que inventó un club de arquería y que todos los sábados va a una tienda de cómics. Y las dos sienten cosas por la otra. Y algo así. ****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****M**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****27/04/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Beauty and The Nerd<strong>

**ó**

**Esa regla no se aplica a los hombres**

_Rachel Berry es en todo sentido una nerd. Noah Puckerman lo sabía, sobre todo porque él mismo era su mejor amigo._

_Sabía, también, como había llegado a ser de esa forma en un pueblo donde ni siquiera tenían un local en donde pudiera comprar sus cómics._

_Desde que tenía el carnet de conducir, Noah llevaba a Columbus, a un pequeño local perdido en uno de esos feos callejones a comprar decenas de cómics._

_Ella lo había usado para escapar, era tímida, hasta cuando le hablaban de temas que dominaba. Cómics, libros y películas basadas en esos libros. Series basadas en cómics. Películas basadas en cómics. Y música._

_Rachel incluso había fundado en la escuela un club que nadie creyó posible y ahora tenía casi 20 miembros, la mayoría mujeres, que competían nacionalmente y traían más premios que el coro. Eral el "Club de Arquería Katniss Queen". Si, todos sabían que Queen no era el apellido de Katniss, pero en realidad el nombre homenajeaba a dos de sus personajes favoritos. Katniss Everdeen y Oliver Queen._

_Noah había casi llorado cuando Rachel consiguió su carnet de conducir en el primer examen. En un lugar como Lima eso era casi imposible._

"_Todos nuestros compañeros están demasiado distraídos en ver con quien se pueden acostar, o como vencer el aburrimiento como para prestar atención a las clases de conducir." dijo Rachel cuando el la miró con la boca abierta. "Incluido tú. Manejas desde los 12 años esa desvencijada camioneta y tuviste que rendir el examen 3 veces antes de conseguir el carnet."_

_Pero Noah no dijo nada, ni por sus casi lágrimas. En el fondo a él le gustaba llevar a Rachel hasta Columbus, pero la pequeña morena siempre creía que lo estaba molestando. No es que él fuera la persona más sutil del mundo. Muchas veces pasaba todo el día quejándose del sueño que tenía, de como lo había dejado tal o cual porrista después de unas extrañas posiciones sexuales que hacían que la nerd pusiera cara de asco, o preguntando porque tenían que ir de vuelta ya que habían comprado muchos la semana anterior._

_Pero Rachel tenía una maldición, como la de los todos los nerds y era que tenía algo que la hacía diferente (muy diferente a cualquier mujer, pero que daría envidia a cualquier hombre) y estaba enamorada de una chica popular._

_No era la más popular del colegio, pero era una de las 3 más populares._

"_Quinn Fabray es la chica que todos quieren. Populares, no populares. Es una belleza común. Siempre verás en algún lugar de este planeta una rubia dominante con ojos de un color especial dejando a todos babeando por ella. Pero Santana, Noah...Santana es esa belleza exótica que una vez que descubres que cada parte de su belleza está formada por la casi perfección...ya no hay otra mujer bella para tus ojos." dijo una vez Rachel. Llorando. Borracha. "Santana tiene en su cuerpo esa sangre caliente latina, esos rasgos en su rostro que hacen que sus ojos te llamen aunque todos digan que su color es común. Esa mujer que mirarías 3 veces antes de notar que es bella."_

_Noah solo la había abrazado, pensando en que San Diego, y su Comic Con eran el mejor lugar para que su amiga se liberara._

_Y él también, mientras estaba teniendo sexo con una de las pocas nerds heterosexuales que Rachel conocía de su tienda de comics._

* * *

><p>Rachel caminaba por el pasillo contenta. Tenía la tela para una nueva tanda de remeras. Ella misma se había inscripto en un curso de corte y confección. También de bordado sobre tela para poder hacer todas las remeras que quería.<p>

Sabía que si cualquiera de las empresas dueñas del copyright de cada uno de los intereses tenía se enteraban, iría presa. Pero no le importaba.

No podía usar polleras, porque no podía ocultar demasiado bien lo que tenía entre las piernas. Sus pantalones siempre tenían que ser un poco sueltos.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, y alentaban mucho sus intereses.

Si era nerd, era porque mientras crecía, siendo la hija de dos homosexuales en un pueblo homofóbico, tenía que escapar. Escapar de las bromas, las burlas, e ignorarlos. Ignorar cuando la llamaban porque sabía que saldría lastimada.

Entonces encontró un comic en la biblioteca. Y se lo leyó tantas veces, que tuvo que comprar uno nuevo porque casi lo rompe.

Y cuando encontró, junto a sus padres, el lugar donde comprarlos, salió no solo con el comic nuevo para la biblioteca, sino con decenas de otros comic más.

Rachel aprendió a los 10 años como viajar sola a Columbus los sábados y como llegar a la tienda de comics, porque sus padres a veces tenían guardias juntos.

No le importaba. Llegaba a su destino y salía horas después con lo que necesitaba.

Santana López era una obsesión, que como toda nerd quedaría siempre en su recuerdo. Simplemente porque para Rachel,Santana era inalcanzable.

* * *

><p>S<em>antana López era una joven hermosa. Popular. Y Brittany S. Pierce, su mejor amiga, sabía por experiencia que era una joven que tenía un secreto. Un secreto que todavía no sabía. No se había dado cuenta siquiera.<em>

_Santana amaba a Rachel Berry._

_Santana no era de las que se unía a las bromas sobre la pequeña nerd. Era quien las detenía si algo de eso estaba pasando al frente de sus ojos. Era quien se quedaba mirándola con la boca abierta, los ojos abiertos y el corazón latiéndole a velocidades increíbles cuando Rachel cantaba en el coro. Era quien a veces, en voz baja y sin Quinn Fabray presente, solía decir que le había gustado como Rachel quedaba con esa remera puesta._

_Brittany sabía lo del corazón de Santana porque a veces se apoyaba sobre ella. A Brittany también le gustaba como cantaba Rachel._

_Brittany también sabía que Santana tenía en su celular varias canciones grabadas de Rachel._

"_A veces siento que me está cantando una serenata" decía antes de golpear en la puerta de la casa de Quinn para una reunión de las tres mujeres más populares de la escuela._

_Brittany también sabía que Santana quería estar con Rachel. Únicamente con ella. Cuando se unieron al coro porque Quinn tenía no recordaba que miedo con respecto a un chico que, según decían todos, era popular Santana dejó de acostarse con todos. Y eso era porque conoció a Rachel._

_A veces, incluso se quedaba escuchando como hablaba con Noah Puckerman, que aunque parecía siempre aburrido, le prestaba atención a la pequeña morena. Era el único que solía prestarle atención a Rachel en público._

_A él no le importaba. No desde ese día que alguien le gritó que era un nerd, igual que ella. Y Rachel, poniéndose toda colorada, dijo: "Ojalá lo fuera, así tendría alguien que me respondiera las cosas. Pero por lo menos tiene la decencia de hacer que me escucha"_

_Brittany sonreía cada vez que recordaba eso, porque Santana había dicho muy despacio: "¿no te dan ganas de abrazarla y quedarte con ella entre tus brazos? A mi si"_

_Quinn, quien estaba del otro lado de Brittany, escuchó que Santana dijo algo y preguntó qué había dicho._

_Santana miró con miedo a Brittany y ésta salvó el problema._

"_Sanny preguntó si tenía hambre, porque quiere escaparse en el almuerzo al Lima Bean a pedir ese sandwich de ternera con esa salsa espectacular." dijo Brittany mirando a Quinn con toda su inocencia._

"_Según Sue hoy no podemos comer carne" dijo Quinn enojada._

* * *

><p>Santana López sonrió internamente cuando vio pasar a Rachel por el pasillo, con unos pantalones negros sueltos, una remera también negra con Iron Man en el medio.<p>

Se preguntaba como se haría para hablar con alguien como ella. Quizás necesitaría amigas, más que Noah Puckerman quien constantemente estaba acostándose con cualquiera.

Pero, a veces se enojaba cuando los veía juntos. Noah podía ser un mujeriego, pero siempre cuidaba a Rachel.

Siempre.

Y Santana a veces pensaba que quería ser ella quien cuidara a Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Y a todo esto, Noah y Brittany tenían una relación. Una relación en secreto porque los dos se dieron cuenta de que cuando estaban hablando de sus mejores amigas, todo cambiaba. Terminaban planeando la forma de que las dos estuvieran juntas.<em>

_Y no querían anunciarles su relación hasta no estar seguros de que podían juntarse los 4 ya que para los dos, sus amigas eran importantes._

* * *

><p>"Rachel" dijo Noah ese mismo día. Habían cenado con los padres de la pequeña morena, y ahora estaban comenzando a ver una película en la habitación de la nerd. "Este viernes es mi cumpleaños"<p>

"Lo sé. No te voy a regalar nada porque nunca te gustan mis regalos" dijo la pequeña morena.

"Si me gustan. Los tengo a todos en mi habitación." dijo Noah. "Pero nunca te pido nada."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo ahora con atención.

"Nunca te pido nada" repitió Noah

"Esa es una afirmación bastante cierta. Pero no entiendo porque la estás diciendo. ¿Por qué la estás diciendo?" preguntó la diva confundida.

"Quiero que esta vez, como regalo de cumpleaños, vayas a mi fiesta" dijo Noah

"No" dijo la diva

"Es lo único que te voy a pedir." dijo Noah. "Tienes que decirme que si."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque es lo único que te he pedido alguna vez, Rachel. Y además, estamos a meses de terminar el secundario, por lo menos ve a una sola. ¿Qué mejor que ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, en mi casa, donde puedes esconderte cuando sea demasiado? Además, sabes que te voy a cuidar."

"¿Por qué?" volvió a preguntar Rachel despacio.

"Porque quiero tener a mi mejor amiga en al menos una fiesta de cumpleaños" dijo Noah.

"No puedes usar ese argumento conmigo" dijo Rachel

"Si lo puedo usar, si no me haces caso con el primer argumento que es que nunca te pido nada." dijo Noah

"Maldición" dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"Gracias. Prometo cuidarte toda la noche." dijo Noah. Conocía tanto a su amiga, que sabía que esa era su forma de decir que si.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo la convenció?" preguntó Santana mirando de lejos a la pequeña morena y a Puckerman.<p>

"Son amigos" dijo Brittany mirando de lejos a su novio, sabía que hasta que no llevaran a cabo su plan, no podían estar juntos.

"Si, pero igual. No hay forma de convencerla a venir a una fiesta." dijo Santana.

"Estás preocupada. ¿Por qué estás preocupada?" preguntó Brittany

"Es una fiesta. Ella va a estar toda la noche pegada a Puckerman. No me puedo acercar a ella ni en la escuela ni en una fiesta. No me puedo acercar nunca a ella." dijo Santana bajando la mirada al vaso que tenía en sus manos.

Brittany sonrió y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la latina.

"¿Qué le harías si podrías hablar con ella?" preguntó Brittany

"De todo, menos dejarla dormir" dijo Santana con mirada soñadora.

S&R

Una hora y media después, Rachel volvía chocándose con la pared y Noah se dio cuenta que alguien le había metido algo en la gaseosa.

"Noah, tengo miedo" dijo mirando a su alrededor.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" preguntó su amigo mirándola preocupado, antes de buscar a su novia con la mirada.

"Al baño y después pasé por la cocina, me serví un vaso de gaseosa y vine" dijo Rachel

"¿Te lo serviste o te lo sirvieron?" preguntó Noah

"Me lo dieron, justo terminaban de servirle gaseosa." dijo la diva.

Noah agarró el vaso que tenía su amiga en sus manos y tomó un sorbo.

"Rachel, esto tiene alcohol." dijo Noah agarrándola. "Por suerte no tomaste mucho."

"Pero me siento mareada." dijo la diva

"Por supuesto que te sientes mareada. En tus 18 años es la primera vez que tomas alcohol, y encima es vodka."

"¿Qué hago, Noah?" preguntó la diva.

"Vamos, ve a mi cuarto y quédate ahí encerrada el resto de la noche." dijo su amigo haciéndole una seña a Brittany para decirle que la iba a llevar a su cuarto.

S&R

"Lo mato si se acuesta con ella" dijo Santana caminando escaleras arriba.

"¿De quién estás hablando?" preguntó Puckerman bajando las mismas escaleras.

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Santana mirándolo enojada.

"En mi cuarto. Tomó un poco de vodka y se sentía mal." dijo Noah.

"¿Cómo puedes dejarla sola ahí, estúpido?"

"Ey, cerré con llave." dijo el joven mostrando dicho objeto.

Santana se lo sacó de las manos y corrió hacia la habitación de Noah Puckerman con una sola idea en mente (que si hubiera estado más atenta se hubiera dado cuenta que era el alcohol en su sangre lo que le hacía pensar eso).

S&R

"Noah, te acabas de ir. No creo que sea necesario que me estés vigilando cada dos minutos. " dijo Rachel saliendo del cuarto de baño para encontrarse no con su amigo, sino con el objeto de su afecto (u obsesión), Santana López.

"Lo siento. Me enteré que no te sentías bien y decidí venir a verte" dijo Santana

Rachel asintió y se sentó en la cama, lo más lejos posible de Santana.

"Estoy bien." dijo Rachel

Santana se levantó y se detuvo delante de la diva, extendiendo una mano.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel confundida. En la realidad, no podría nunca hablar con Santana. Quizás era el poco alcohol que había consumido que le daba coraje.

Santana, que había consumido bastante, y por fin tenía una oportunidad con Rachel Berry aunque no hubieran hablado mucho, estaba completamente loca por ella.

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie, por favor?" preguntó Santana comenzando a sentirse nerviosa y mirando a su alrededor.

Rachel así lo hizo y se quedó parada al frente de la latina.

Santana comenzó a dejar de pensar, porque estar tan cerca de Rachel, la había comenzado distraer y decidió hacer lo que mejor podía hacer en ese momento.

Besarla.

Y Rachel aceptó el beso gustosa. Después de todo, ¿cuándo iba a ser el día en que esto pasara en realidad?

Santana sonrió al ver que la pequeña morena no la rechazaba, y abrazándola cayeron sobre la cama.

El contacto físico con otra persona, el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Santana y los 18 años en los que nunca le había pasado esto, hicieron que inmediatamente su miembro comenzara a endurecerse.

Santana sintió esto pero ya estaba más allá de toda racionalización, y comenzó a moverse friccionando su cuerpo con el miembro de la pequeña morena.

Pasaron mucho tiempo besándose sobre la cama, hasta que Rachel soltó los labios de la latina y gimió.

Santana se dedicó solo a observarla mientras alcanzaba su orgasmo, pensando en que tenía demasiada suerte de poder finalmente estar con Rachel Berry.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel moviéndose debajo de Santana.

"Tienes razón, es mejor sin ropa" dijo Santana pensando que eso era lo que quería la pequeña morena.

Rachel se quedó completamente quieta mirando como la latina se sacaba la ropa encima de ella, procesando lo que estaba pasando.

"Santana...Santana...espera" dijo Rachel cuando la latina ya estaba a punto de sacarse el corpiño. "No quise decir eso."

"¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?" preguntó la latina. "Porque realmente creo que es el siguiente paso."

"Yo no sé cuál sería el siguiente paso, Santana. Me acabas de dar mi primer beso y es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien ha estado tan cerca mío." dijo Rachel.

Sus palabras hicieron que la latina entendiera lo que estaba pasando y saliera de encima de la pequeña morena.

"Lo siento" dijo sentándose a su lado. "No me di cuenta...hace tanto que quería hacer esto...estar contigo de esta forma...que no me di cuenta..."

"¿Has tomado alcohol?" preguntó Rachel. "No creo que nadie quiera estar conmigo de esta forma." agregó mientras se acostaba. No podía salir porque esta morena tenía la llave y Noah pondría el grito en el cielo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana mirándola rápidamente. "¿Estás loca?" agregó acostándose junto a ella, mirando a sus ojos. "No sé que tienes, pero me encantas. Si tomé algo hoy para poder subir esas escaleras y comenzar todo esto, porque ya no me aguantaba. A veces...muchas veces...me hace falta coraje cuando me quiero acercar a ti."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel. Nunca, aparte de Noah, ningún chico o chica de su edad se quería acercar a ella.

"Porque me siento atraída hacia ti. ¿Eso no es suficiente?" preguntó Santana mirando como Rachel negaba con su cabeza. "Bien...cada vez que hablamos, que son pocas...generas que mi estómago se vuelva completamente loco." dijo Santana acariciando dicha parte del cuerpo de la pequeña morena. "Sé que vives en tu mundo, pero me he escapado cientos de veces para poder verte entrenar con ese arco y esa flecha. En uno de esos entrenamientos te seguí y pude ver...bueno...tu condición. Deberías saber que eso no me importa. Y cuando logro escucharte hablar, ya sea que estés retando a Noah por confundir un capítulo de los dibujos animados de la mujer maravilla con cualquier otra cosa, o intentando hablar contigo misma porque crees que nadie lo quiere hacer, siempre quiero abrazarte y decirte que yo si quiero escucharte hablar. Que yo quiero hacerte compañía. Pero nunca junto el coraje. Solo me contento con verte. Pero ya terminamos el secundario y no quería irme de este lugar, sin por lo menos, haberme hecho tu amiga."

Rachel no había roto el contacto con la mirada de Santana y ella sabía que también le gustaría eso. Y otras cosas, pero ahora sabía que era su cuerpo el que estaba hablando porque parecía vivo.

"A mi también me gustaría, Santana." dijo Rachel sonriendo y la latina la abrazó, quedándose las dos en esa posición, comenzando a hablar para conocerse y finalmente caer dormidas.

* * *

><p>Santana despertó con una manta sobre si misma y una luz en el baño le hacían notar que no estaba sola.<p>

Rachel salió despacio del mismo, mirando a todos lados para ver que hacía, pensando que Santana seguía dormida.

"Buen día" dijo Santana haciendo que la diva diera un pequeño salto del susto.

"Pensé que seguirías dormida." dijo Rachel caminando para sentarse a su lado.

"Pensé que ya no estarías aquí." dijo Santana

"Lo pensé." dijo Rachel mirando sus manos. "Sobre todo cuando desperté y vi que la llave está en la puerta. Pero..."

"¿Pero...?" preguntó Santana despacio y acercándose un poco más a ella.

"Pero por alguna razón quieres ser mi amiga y a pesar de que todo mi instinto me dice que corra, porque eres una chica popular y cuando todos se enteren que pasaste la noche conmigo van a causar que ni siquiera Iron Man pueda salvarme el lunes...quieres ser mi amiga" dijo Rachel.

"No entiendo." dijo Santana.

"Noah te dio la llave de este cuarto...Noah confía en que puedes cuidarme cuando él tiene una fiesta que organizar."

"Rachel...explícate."

La diva la miró pensando, mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras.

"Noah confía en ti, conmigo. Eso es más que suficiente para saber que estás diciendo la verdad. Eso es más que suficiente para mi." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Recibió como respuesta un abrazo en su cintura, y comenzó a rogar que su miembro no se excitara porque al menor contacto físico con Santana tenía que ocultar su erección. Durante la noche se había despertado varias veces por ese problema.

"¿Quieres salir de aquí?" preguntó Santana mirándola a los ojos. Solo recibió como respuesta un asentimiento y la latina no era tonta. Sabía lo que estaba causando en la pequeña morena. Sonrió porque le encantaba este lado de Rachel Berry. Un lado tímido que nunca habían visto a pesar de la timidez que portaba en la escuela.

"Pero...Santana...tendremos que...porque sé quedan muchos ¿no?" preguntó Rachel de repente.

"Aquellos que no consiguen a nadie para dormir, si." dijo Santana. "Son más de los que crees. Resulta que el nivel medio de hombres de nuestra escuela o es muy estúpido o no son nada lindos"

Rachel se mordió los labios, no era eso por lo que preguntaba.

"Ohhhh...tienes miedo de que nos vean juntas ¿verdad?" preguntó Santana, pero al no recibir respuesta. "¿Crees que no quiero que nos vean juntas?¿Que puedo llegar a avergonzarme de estar contigo? No creo que eso sea problema de ellos, y si lo llegase a ser, bueno, tendrán que vérselas conmigo."

"¿Por qué...?" tanto cambio, quería preguntar Rachel, pero Santana solo la besó.

"Solo necesitaba poder estar a solas contigo y poder hacerte entender que me pasan cosas contigo, cosas románticas contigo, después, cuando pudiera acercarme a ti, mi plan era no dejarte escapar nunca más."

"¿Tanto así?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Tanto así." dijo Santana. "¿Vamos?"

* * *

><p>La siguiente semana escolar fue raro, porque Rachel no solo se movía con Noah por la escuela sino que comenzó a aparecer acompañada por Santana.<p>

El viernes, Santana caminaba para encontrarse con la diva, después de haber discutido una vez más con Quinn sobre su reciente relación con Berry, para encontrarla haciendo un puchero.

"¿Qué pasó?¿A quién tengo que golpear?¿Es Quinn? Porque si me dices que si, me haces muy feliz al tener que golpearla" dijo la latina acercándose preocupada y tocando a la pequeña morena.

"Noah no me va a poder llevar a Columbus este fin de semana" dijo Rachel. "Ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Cuando saqué el carnet de conducir él no quiso que fuera sola. Pero ahora tiene novia y me deja sola."

Santana se quedó pensando en lo que Rachel dijo.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" preguntó después de unos segundos.

"No creo que sea muy interesante." dijo Rachel.

"Puede que si no lo hago, no lo sabré" dijo Santana. "Además, seguro que Puck debe encontrar algo interesante para hacer."

"Creo que tú pusiste el título en esta relación." dijo Rachel sacando el puchero y entornando sus ojos. "Por lo que no me va a gustar que hagas lo que Noah suele hacer, aunque no hace un tiempo, mientras espera que yo elija los comics de esta semana."

Santana se quedó con la boca abierta, formando una "o".

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Rachel. "Estás como catatónica"

"Es la primera vez que te refieres a una relación entre nosotras." dijo Santana.

"Es que suelo usar esas cosas a mi favor." dijo Rachel.

"No, durante toda la semana estuviste contradiciendome cada vez que decía algo de una relación entre las dos. Así que quiero saber que cambió." dijo la latina agarrando la mano de la diva.

"No creo que sea el momento en que lo discutamos" dijo Rachel mirando nerviosa a su alrededor.

"Te dije que no me importa lo que digan, Rachel. Quiero estar contigo."

"No es eso..." dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada. "Es que..."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana poniéndose nerviosa. No podía entender por momentos a Rachel y éste era uno de esos momentos.

"No eres la única que quería estar a solas con la otra persona. No pensé que llegaría a suceder de la forma que sucedió, ya que mi mente suele estar metida en algún comic para el momento en que me hablan. Pero...cuando finalmente pasó el shock de lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Noah, me di cuenta de que realmente no podía estar seguir negando que me siento atraída hacia ti. No solo por lo que pasó esa noche, sino también porque fue algo que siempre quise." dijo Rachel rápidamente y casi sin respirar.

Santana la miraba pestañeando rápidamente mientras racionalizaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Estoy entendiendo bien?" preguntó después de largos segundos para Rachel.

"No sé que estás entendiendo" dijo la diva.

"¿Tienes sentimientos hacia mi?" preguntó Santana mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Rachel que seguía completamente colorada, solo asintió.

Y eso fue suficiente para Santana quien sonrió y se animó a algo que solo había hecho pocas veces desde la fiesta (Rachel solía evitarla en esos momentos) y fue besar a la diva.

Se separaron sintiendo las miradas de las demás personas en el pasillo y la sonrisa de Santana seguía en su lugar.

"Mañana te llevo yo a Columbus" dijo Santana alejándose rumbo a algún lugar que no recordaba porque seguía en un mundo de nubes de algodón rosa en forma de corazón.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry era una persona completamente distinta dentro de esa extraña tienda de comics en un extraño callejón.<p>

Primero, el extraño callejón fue lo que hizo a Santana entender porque Noah Puckerman no quería dejar de llevar a la diva a ese lugar.

Mientras Rachel observaba la sección de Marvel, Santana observaba a su alrededor. El lugar parecía llenarse los días sábados, y Rachel hablaba con toda persona que se le acercaba. Lo cual era de por si extraño, ya que solía evitar hablar con personas salvo que sea Noah.

Había muchos jóvenes con granos y lentes.

"Esto debe ser algún tipo de plaga, no pueden tener todos la misma cantidad de granos ni el mismo tipo de lentes" dijo Santana en voz baja, viendo un grupo acercarse a Rachel.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a ella al mismo tiempo. "Vi mover tus labios."

"Estaba hablando sola" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿Te gusta Iron Man?" preguntó Rachel mirando la pared al frente de Santana, quien en ese momento descubrió que se trataba de la pared en donde estaban todas las figuras de dicho superhéroe. Y demás.

"Hola Rachel. No te trajo hoy el grandote amenazante que siempre tienes alrededor." dijo uno de los chicos con granos acercándose a la pareja de morenas.

"Hola" dijo la diva mirando rápidamente a Santana

"¿Quién es esta belleza?" preguntó otro de los jóvenes mirando a la diva.

"Soy su novia" dijo Santana estirando la mano para entrometerse, notaba que a Rachel la ponía incómoda ese grupo. Decir, sin embargo, que era la novia de la diva en ese momento, no fue una buena opción para Santana quien se quedó dura de la sorpresa al ver que los chicos empezaban a gritar aplaudiendo. "Y uds. son gays" agregó la latina en voz baja.

"Están locos por Noah." dijo Rachel mirando a la latina y bajando la voz. "No les puedo hacer entender que Noah es heterosexual."

"No te creo" dijo uno de los chicos con granos y Santana sacó la concentración de su novia. "¿Cómo podemos saber que es cierto que alguien tan...sexy, por así decirlo, es novia de alguien tan...nerd?" preguntó uno de los de los granos.

"Yo no sé. Pregúntenle a ella" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros. Santana giró sus ojos y se acercó más despacio a su novia.

"Rachel, sabes que por más nerds que seamos, no podemos hablar con ella. Y no sirve que te bese, porque a las prostitutas también se les paga por eso." dijo otro de los granos.

"Si, y cobran más caro" agregó otro.

"¿Eso lo sabes por qué has tenido que contratarlas para una cena familiar?¿Sigues en Narnia?" preguntó Santana poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de la diva. Obviamente Santana no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que ahora el grupo de los granos la miraba pero temblaba. "En su caso no importa si son gays o no, no verían ni sabrían decir si alguien es sexy por más que estuviera al frente de uds. Y por como estaban hablando con el grupo "lentes de marco super grueso y pelo graso" de allá de la esquina, que no dejaban de mirar a _mi_ novia, decidieron venir. Tengo una duda, ¿si uds. están todos juntos en una habitación y justo todos están con un grano a punto de reventar, generan una erupción?"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel despacio.

"No tengo porque demostrarles a uds. que soy la novia de Rachel, ya que estoy segura de que hasta los 50 años no van a saber que es una erección. Y por otro lado, si como uds. dicen Rachel es muy nerd, y yo soy muy sexo, veánlo como si fuera, finalmente la profecía cumplida." dijo la latina. Como su voz se había levantado, muchos se habían acercado a la latina que seguía con su mano en la espalda de Rachel Berry.

"¿Qué profecía?" preguntó alguien de la multitud, mientras Rachel se lo preguntaba a si misma.

"La profecía de que probablemente no terminen todos uds. solos." dijo Santana

"Santana, no terminé de elegir cosas y quiero quedarme. No creo que sea seguro para las dos que sigas diciéndoles cosas" dijo Rachel en el oído de su novia.

"Ellos no me van a hacer nada, vas a ver" dijo Santana atrayendo su cintura mucho más hacia ella. "Además..." agregó despacio en el oído "estoy segura que si nos ven besándonos todos tiene una eyaculación en este momento. Tanto hombres como mujeres"

Rachel, quien generalmente tenía gran contención de sus instintos, no se contuvo al sentir la voz de la latina en su oído ni su piel tan cerca. Besándola de repente (y por primera vez iniciando el beso ella) logrando sorprender a Santana.

El grupo de los granos, comenzó a moverse incómodo sin sacar la mirada de las dos morenas. Cuando se separaron, Rachel sonriendo y Santana sonriendo mucho más ampliamente, todos corrieron hacia el final de la tienda.

"¿Qué hay ahí atrás?¿Alguna oferta?" preguntó Santana sin separarse de su novia.

"No, los baños" dijo Rachel. "¿Puedo elegir algo más y nos vamos?"

"Si" dijo Santana soltando a la diva definitivamente.

S&R

Dos horas después, volvían a Lima bajo un torrencial chaparrón sorpresivo. Rachel se había puesto en lugar de copiloto, mirando el camino, hasta que sintieron la explosión.

Santana, notando que algo había pasado, tiró el auto hacia el costado del camino y bajando la ventana se asomó a ver las ruedas.

"Pinchamos" dijo la latina con la cabeza mojada por la lluvia. "No tengo rueda de repuesto"

"Siempre debes tener una rueda de repuesto" dijo Rachel

"Siempre que no se te haya pinchado hace dos días" dijo la latina.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel viendo que Santana sacaba el teléfono.

"Voy a llamar al auxilio" agregó al ver la cara de su novia.

La conversación no fue nada agradable. Debido a la lluvia, el servicio de auxilio mecánico estaba colapsado.

"Tres horas" dijo Santana cortando la comunicación.

Rachel solo asintió y se sacó el cinturón de seguridad, pasando al asiento de atrás.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la latina confundida.

"Si vamos a esperar 3 horas, lo vamos a hacer cómodas" dijo Rachel.

Santana, notando que podían hacer otras cosas además de hablar (algo que a Rachel le gustaba mucho) hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado.

S&R

Una hora después, los besos habían pasado a gobernar el momento y de alguna forma Santana había logrado acostar a la diva debajo de ella. Podía sentir la erección y sabía que era probable que se detuviera en cualquier momento. Que la detuviera.

Pero Rachel, en otra acción extraña del día, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Santana mientras la besaba.

Santana dejó de besarla para preguntar qué estaba pasando, mientras veía como la cabeza de Rachel la seguía para continuar.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó mirando como finalmente su pantalón se estaba saliendo de sus piernas.

Pero Rachel no contestó y llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Santana.

La latina entendió, extrañamente, que la diva quería eso tanto como ella, y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Rachel, para así poder dejar esa otra parte libre. No lo iba a intentar ver, se dijo. Toda la semana, cuando estaba en la casa de la diva, hizo lo posible para verlo. Se enteró por los padres, que Rachel nació así, pero como ella quería a toda la diva, no le importa.

Parecía que Rachel no quería separarse demasiado, porque cuando finalmente su miembro estuvo libre, Santana levantó un poco sus caderas para poder acomodarlo bien.

Rachel volvió a los besos en cuanto sintió los labios inferiores de Santana humedecer su miembro y sabía bien que en ese momento todo podía pasar.

Pero la duda volvió a atacar a la latina, quien de repente se detuvo.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana mientras besaba su .rostro. "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

La diva dejó todo movimiento debajo de ella, lo único que seguía moviéndose era su miembro porque seguía entre las piernas de la latina y sus ojos, que estuvieron cerrados se abrieron para clavarse en Santana.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" volvió a preguntar Santana al ver el miedo recorrer los ojos de la diva.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, buscó su pantalón y se lo puso, notando todavía el miembro erecto de la diva, quien seguía acostada sin responder. Sabía que debía ser doloroso para ella, así que tirando saliva en su mano, comenzó a estimularlo hasta que Rachel llegó a un orgasmo.

Solamente esperaba que Rachel hablara y sabía que concentrada en una erección no iba a poder.

"¿Por qué te detuviste?" preguntó Rachel después de bajar de su orgasmo y acomodarse la ropa.

"Porque quiero saber qué está pasando. Hasta antes de ayer no me dejabas siquiera besarte y si me dejabas besarte mis caderas tenían que estar bastante lejos de las tuyas. Controlabas cada movimiento y estabas temiendo todo el tiempo que yo apareciera para verlo. Y ahora, estamos en un auto, en el medio de la nada, y estás desesperada por hacerlo." dijo Santana mirando a la pequeña morena que bajó su rostro. "Rachel yo te quiero, no quiero hacer esto a las apuradas sin saber el porque."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel despacio. "Hace más de una semana atrás no hablábamos, Santana. De repente, estás todos los días conmigo"

"¿Rachel?"

"Ayer escuché, antes de que tuviéramos esa conversación, que estás jugando conmigo. Que esto es una apuesta. Quería hacerte ganar esa apuesta." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué esto es una apuesta?" preguntó Santana confundida "¿Qué cosa es una apuesta? No entiendo"

"Nosotros, Santana" dijo Rachel.

"Yo no tengo ninguna apuesta en esto, como tú lo dices,Rachel. ¿Por qué estás abriéndote hacia mí, contándome cosas que parece que nadie sabe?"

"No lo sé. Creo que aunque me duele saber que una vez que te acuestes conmigo te vas a ir, es lindo saber que tuve a alguien además de Noah."

Santana que ya venía entendiendo lo que Rachel estaba implicando, agarró el rostro de la diva con una de sus manos y, aunque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, decidió hablar mirando siempre los otros ojos marrones que estaban llenos de miedo y decepción.

"Esto no es una apuesta. No sé por qué tu amigo me dio la llave de la habitación en donde estabas en su fiesta, pero para mi no es una apuesta. Sé que no vas a creerme, así que solo esperaré a ver si puedes entenderlo por ti misma. Pero poder estar contigo a solas, y poder, besarte y hablarte, me hizo feliz. Porque pude acercarme a ti, y así pude acercarme después es en el colegio. Yo estoy aterrorizada de lo que me hacías sentir incluso antes de pasar días contigo y sigo aterrorizada porque cada vez siento más por ti. Pero si tu piensas que yo puedo ser capaz de hacer eso, solo voy a esperar. Esperaré a que te des cuenta que no todos quieren lastimarte." dijo casi llorando. Dejó un nuevo beso en la boca de Rachel, y pasó hacia el asiento del conductor a esperar, mientras comenzaba a llorar sin control.

La diva, quien la miraba desde el asiento de atrás, sintió que había lastimado realmente a Santana, pero no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, o cómo actuar, porque nunca nadie había querido estar con ella.

* * *

><p>Noah Puckerman, vio que Rachel llegaba sola el lunes a la mañana al colegio y que Santana no estaba con ella. Brittany, quien en ese momento debería estar en entrenamientos le envió un mensaje de texto diciéndole que algo había pasado entre las dos morenas. Que ni siquiera Santana era la misma y que estaba buscando a alguien a quien quería matar.<p>

Noah caminó hacia su amiga y se quedó a su lado, sabía que eventualmente iba a hablar con él.

S&R

"¿Qué pasó?¿Te peleaste con la nerd?" preguntó Quinn Fabray en el recreo, mientras Santana miraba a Rachel caminar junto a Noah, quien parecía preocupado por algo.

"No empieces, Quinn" dijo Santana tratando de ignorar a la rubia y seguir su camino. Rachel hizo contacto visual con ella en ese momento y Santana solo miró para otro lado. Le dolía que la pequeña morena pensara que ella era capaz de eso.

S&R

"Bueno, me cansaste" dijo Noah agarrando a Rachel y colgándola en su hombro. Ya era el horario del almuerzo y Rachel no había hablado en todo el día. Ni siquiera en clases. Y Noah sabía que había errores en algunas clases, y Rachel no los había corregido.

"¿Qué estás haciéndo?¡Bájame!" dijo Rachel golpeando la espalda de su amigo.

"Ahora quieres hablar. Pues yo quise hacerlo toda la mañana" dijo Noah bajándola y Rachel notó que estaban en el salón del coro y que su amigo bloqueaba la puerta. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Tú sabes bien que está pasando. Seguramente estas en esa apuesta con ella." dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos. "¿Por qué otra razón le darías la llave de tu habitación cuando yo estoy ahí adentro, sola?"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Noah sorprendido y haciendo un paso atrás. "¿Qué apuesta?"

"Esa apuesta que está dando vueltas a ver quien se acuesta conmigo" dijo Rachel seriamente.

"Rach, no sé de qué apuesta me estás hablando. Y que le haya dado la llave de mi cuarto a Santana esa noche, tiene una explicación." dijo su amigo triste. "Lo único que quería era que tuvieras tu oportunidad para hablar con ella. Y ella contigo. Sé que le gustas. Pero siempre terminas haciéndole casos a esos amigos en la web que cuando te ven en la tienda, te tratan peor de lo que te tratan en esta escuela." agregó antes de dar media vuelta y dejar el salón del coro.

S&R

"¿Qué hace Berry aquí?" preguntó Sue Sylvester a sus porristas. La pequeña morena estaba dentro del terreno de juego en una práctica.

Santana miró hacia el lugar en el que su entrenadora había visto a la diva confundida.

"Seguramente está por López, entrenadora" dijo Quinn Fabray "Ellas dos tienen como esta cosa...fluyendo"

"Santana, sabes que no me gusta que observen nuestros entrenamientos." dijo Sue

"Es la capitana del club de arquería, Sue" dijo la latina. "¿De qué le puede servir saber como damos vuelta en el aire?"

"Pero también es parte del coro y no quiero que Schuester los envíe a espiar. Vé a ver que es lo que quiere." agregó Sue y la latina asintió.

Santana al acercarse,notó que Rachel estaba nerviosa y jugando con sus manos.

"Sue no permite que vean los entrenamientos" dijo suavemente.

"¿Podríamos hablar?" preguntó Rachel rascándose un ojo, otro claro signo de que estaba nerviosa.

"Si quieres, mientras no me acuses de estupideces, puedes ir a mi casa esta noche." dijo Santana.

"¿No puede ser...?"

"A mi casa, Rachel. Van a estar mis padres. No voy a violarte para una apuesta estúpida de la cual no tengo conocimiento" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y volviendo con el escuadrón.

S&R

"Voy a hablar y vas a escucharme" dijo Noah entrando en la habitación de su amiga. "A pesar de que me culpes de cosas que no soy capaz de hacer y mucho menos contigo involucrada." agregó al verla sentada en la cama esperando. "Estoy en una relación. Es seria. Más seria de lo que puedes imaginarte. Esta relación incluye a una persona que es muy cercana a Santana y por ella sé que esa latina está loca por ti. En la fiesta, en mi fiesta, quería que finalmente estuvieran juntas. En una relación. Porque sé que tú estás loca por ella. Y quiero que finalmente estés con alguien que te guste, y que sé que te quiere. Pero no tengo nada que ver con una apuesta."

"Lo sé" dijo Rachel. "Y quiero pedirte perdón por haber dicho lo que dije. Es que...es demasiado linda y popular para que esté conmigo y escuché eso y..."

"Sacaste conclusiones estúpidas debido a esos estúpidos de la tienda de comics." dijo Noah. "¿Podrías darme un abrazo y contarme como te fue el fin de semana con Santana?" agregó abriendo los brazos.

S&R

Rachel estaba nerviosa. Nunca había ido a la casa de nadie más que de Noah, y Santana le había dicho que vaya a su casa.

No sabía bien como comportarse con gente que no fuera su familia o la de Noah, aprendió algo con Santana, pero no prestó demasiada atención pensando en que era lo que hacía la latina en su casa.

Golpeó la puerta, antes de notar el timbre y sacudiendo la cabeza lo tocó.

Una mujer abrió la puerta y miró a la diva.

"Tú eres Rachel" dijo la mujer. "Maribel López. Soy la madre de Santana. Pasa por favor."

La pequeña morena asintió y caminó detrás de la madre de Santana.

"Mi hija te está esperando en su cuarto, parece que es serio lo que tienen que discutir" dijo la mujer llevándola escaleras arriba. "Pero por lo que me dijo, está dispuesta a arreglarlo. Y eso espero" agregó deteniéndose al frente de una puerta y abriéndola.

Rachel entró con la cabeza gacha, y seguía jugando con sus manos mientras intentaba descubrir a Santana en la habitación y la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella.

"Así no vamos a hablar" dijo la latina acercándose a Rachel y llevándola a la cama, aunque notó cierta resistencia de la diva.

"La última vez que estuvimos en una cama..." dijo Rachel.

"Fue una sola vez, después de eso, siempre nos besamos en otros lados, de pie, menos la vez en mi auto." dijo Santana soltando a Rachel. "¿Para eso viniste?"

"Vine a pedirte perdón" dijo Rachel rápidamente. "Sé que fue muy estúpido de mi parte haber dicho lo que dije el otro día, aunque realmente no sé porque me dejaste llegar al orgasmo en el auto, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar y así hacerte entender porque fue que pensé mal. No solo de ti, sino también de Noah. Y realmente no sé como hacer para pedirte perdón, porque nunca lo hice mucho ni nunca tuve a nadie a quien pedirle perdón. Y realmente me gusta mucho estar contigo, más allá de las pocas cosas sexuales que hemos hecho."

Al final de su monólogo, Rachel respiraba agitada.

"Podrías haberlo dicho mirándome" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama al frente de la diva y encontrando sus ojos. "Pero sé que es difícil."

"Lo siento, en serio" dijo Rachel

"¿Podrías sentarte?" preguntó Santana y Rachel así lo hizo, ahora si mirando a la latina. "¿Quieres estar conmigo?" agregó la latina despacio.

Rachel no respondió, simplemente se inclinó a besar a Santana, suavemente.

Santana respondió el beso inmediatamente y así se quedaron las dos un rato.

"Santana...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Si."

"¿Por qué me dejaste...terminar...llegar al orgasmo?" preguntó la diva colorada.

"Generalmente las personas piensan mejor después de un orgasmo. Y a pesar de que esa regla no se aplica a los hombres, tú eres una mujer, Rachel." dijo la latina sonriendo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Termina ahí porque...me gustó que terminara ahí, es como el comienzo de la relación. Obviamente esto deja lugar a una continuación._

_Quería agradecer el apoyo recibido por la nota anterior. No era mi intención realmente, simplemente quería explicarme. _

_Así que muchas gracias y mil disculpas por haber molestado con eso._

_Además, quería recordar (y si no lo dije en la nota) no voy a responder ninguna review que sea de Guest y anónima. Salvo aquellas que tengan el nombre o un nombre ficticio. _

_Ahora, antes de responder todas las reviews, si pueden leer hasta después de las mismas, se los agradecería. (Ya sé que pido mucho, pero quiero que esto sea entre uds. y yo.)_

_**VanDekki:** muchas gracias por la review! No era mi intención hacerte dejar un comentario. No creo que sea gran escritora, solo hago lo que puedo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos. Lore._

_**Luceroluna191:** muchas gracias por la review! Realmente no sé como hago para escribir así, creo que viene alguien y me posee. Jajaja. En cuanto a esa gente que pide actualizaciones, realmente hay momentos en que uno está pasando un mal momento (perdón por repetir la palabra) o un momento complicado y te llega un correo anunciándote la rw. Cuando ingreso, pensando en que me pueden hacer tanto una crítica buena como una mala, porque aprendo de las dos, me encuentro con un "por favor, actualiza pronto" y realmente me pone mal. Porque a veces es el mismo día que publico, y la primera rw o si no actualizo en 24 horas vuelven a ponerla. Muchas gracias por enviarme el rw ahora, no hay problema que no lo hayas hecho antes o que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Te agradezco el apoyo, sinceramente. Saludos! Lore._

_**RiverLpez: **muchas gracias por la review! Primero te pido disculpas porque sé que entraste pensando en que era una aventura. Después, sé que es gente que necesita una vida pero es molesto cuando ingresan y dejan un rw anónimo solo para exigir. Como puse en la respuesta anterior a ésta, hay momentos en que una rw sea buena o mal, me cambia el momento, pero que me estén exigiendo que actualice, constantemente, me puso loca en un momento en el que no estaba bien. Muchas gracias de nuevo por la review! Saludos! _

_**SamyAgronSarfati:** muchas gracias por la review! Nunca fuiste una de esas personas. Muchas gracias por tu amor psicológico. Gracias por siempre dejarme un comentario en mis historias. Y por tu pd 4, muchas gracias también por eso. Creo que es un tipo de terapia para mi poder escribir. Cuando me siento mal, por escribir presionada o por no querer recibir una de esas rw que me exigen, es cuando tardo demasiado a pesar de que hago el esfuerzo. Muchas gracias por todo! Saludos! Lore!_

_**Natsukiyshizuru:** muchas gracias por la review! Y por tus palabras, muchas gracias. No sé realmente si tenía razón o no, pero necesitaba hacerle entender a esa persona que me estaba molestando. Creo que en realidad era la intención de esa persona molestarme. O eso llegué a pensar. Bueno, muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! Lore!_

_**Vasquezthen-alondraalondra:** muchas gracias por la review! En mi caso no son muchas personas. La mayoría de todas las personas que me leen son muy comprensivas. Eso fue por una sola persona que me había sacado completamente fuera de quicio. Espero que estés bien! Muchas gracias de nuevo! Saludos! Lore!_

_**Erieyla76:** muchas gracias por la review! Realmente, esa persona me había hecho perdido la diversión de todo esto, más otros problemas, llegué a un punto en que no podía seguir sin decir nada. Espero que no haya sido demasiado molesto para todos uds. muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! Lore!_

_**AndruSol: **muchas gracias por la review! Realmente, como se puede leer en todas las otras respuestas, ese día había llegado a un punto en que necesitaba decirlo (me está pasando mucho últimamente, es terrible) y esa persona me había cansado. Me hace sentir muy bien todo el apoyo que tanto vos como muchas y muchos que siempre están para mi y otros que solo aparecieron después de esa nota para darme su apoyo. Realmente muy bien. Muchas gracias por esperarme y espero que te haya gustado. Besos Andru! Lore!_

_**AndyBicha33:** muchas gracias por la review! Y bienvenida a Fanfiction. No sé si seré tan buena escritora, hago lo mejor que puedo. Pero muchas gracias por tus palabras. Saludos! Lore!_

_**Lopz:** muchas gracias por la review! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Pero llega un momento en que las exigencias cansan, realmente. Sobre todo cuando pasaron 48 horas de que subí 3 capítulos casi seguidos, es como demasiado, no?. Bueno, trataré de terminar con el tema. Muchas gracias de nuevo por la review! Saludos! Lore!_

_**Hamichi:** muchas gracias por la review! Me has dado las gracias. No me molesta que me pidan continuación, o me pidan una historia, cuando sé que me dejan el nombre. O a veces me dejan un: muy buena historia. No me quiero repetir mucho, pero en el caso particular de esa nota, es por alguien que lo único que ha hecho es poner rw anónimas (que me molesta el anónimato) y diciendo: por favor actualiza. Cuando vas a actualizar. Y no me ponen nada más. Ni que opinan de la trama, ni nada. No es porque me pidan cosas. Me encanta que lo hagan, porque yo así tengo una relación de ida y vuelta con uds. muchas gracias por la rw! Saludos! Lore!_

_Antes de pasar a lo que iba a decir, quería agradecerles de nuevo a todas o todos quienes me dejaron una review._

_Esa nota no tenía que ver con los pedidos. Porque me encanta hacerlos. A veces me lleva tiempo, pero sería muy triste ser una escritora que escribe lo que ella quiere y no lo que uds. quizás quieren leer. _

_Me gusta esto de poder hablar con uds. _

_Así que, hablando de pedidos. Estoy cerca de los 150, pero no creo que haga algo especial._

_En realidad, la idea es la siguiente...que empezará después de los dos o tres capítulos que me quedan por terminar._

_Me gustaría que me dieran una frase. Una frase cualquiera de no más de 10 palabras. Y que me dieran un límite de palabras para escribir._

_Digamos que quieren una historia en donde aparezca la frase: Santana, realmente no podemos seguir haciéndolo de esta forma._

_Tiene 9 palabras la frase. Y que me digan: que la historia tenga no más de 3000 palabras._

_Por favor, pongan el nombre o un apodo o nick si no tienen cuenta, porque si no no prestaré atención._

_A ver que sale._

_Bueno Kitties (recuerden que es unisex), dejo de hartarlas con esta nota al pie casi tan larga como la historia._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	142. Esclava

**Título: ****Esclava**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****1,795**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Rachel "perdió una apuesta" y es la esclava de Santana por un día. Pero sus fantasías nunca terminan llevándose a cabo. Continuación de 130 y 134. ****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****M**

**Es M.**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****27/04/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Esclava<strong>**

Santana caminaba con sus brazos en la cintura por el colegio, con alguien detrás de ella cargando sus cosas.

"¿Por qué Berry está cargando tus cosas?" preguntó Quinn Fabray esperando a la latina en una esquina.

"Rachel perdió una apuesta conmigo, y tiene que servirme todo el día" dijo Santana

"¿Qué? ¿Es como tu esclava?" preguntó Quinn sin reparar en el gemido que lanzó la diva o la rápida mirada hacia abajo de Santana.

"Algo así." respondió Santana.

"¿Puede ser mi esclava algún día de estos?" preguntó Quinn y la mirada que Santana le dio, pensativa y enojada, no fue tampoco registrada.

"Búscate tu propia esclava" dijo Santana girando hacia otro lado, siempre seguida por Rachel que iba en silencio.

S&R

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Rachel confundida. Había seguido a la latina hasta el auto y se había sentado a su lado.

"Vamos a ir a un lugar" dijo Santana

"Eso me queda claro, pero estamos yendo hacia tu barrio, tus padres están en tu casa, y nos estamos salteando las clases." dijo la diva.

"No te di permiso para hablar" dijo Santana sacando la mano de la palanca de cambios y agarrando la mano de la diva.

"Lo siento, ama" dijo Rachel mirando como su mano era apoyada sobre el miembro de Santana.

"Acarícialo para que esté listo" dijo Santana volviendo a poner la mano en la palanca de cambios.

Cinco minutos después, con una notable erección a través de la pollera de las porristas, Santana estacionaba.

"Es la casa de Quinn" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué te dije de hablar?" preguntó Santana bajándose del auto.

"Lo siento, ama" dijo Rachel siguiéndola rápidamente.

"Judy no está en estos días." dijo Santana como explicándole las cosas. Abrió la puerta trasera de la casa y sacó la alarma antes de hacer pasar a Rachel.

S&R

"¿Ama?" preguntó Rachel cuando entraron claramente en la que era la habitación de Quinn.

"Prepárame un baño" dijo Santana señalando una puerta. "Con las mejores sales que encuentres."

"Si, ama" dijo Rachel caminando hacia dicho lugar. Santana se tiró en la cama de Quinn y pensó en la forma en que su amiga había dicho que quería que Rachel fuera su esclava. Siempre había sospechado que la rubia reprimía sus sentimientos hacia la diva y fue en ese momento, minutos antes en la escuela, en que se le ocurrió llevar esto a la casa Fabray.

"Ama, ya está listo su baño" dijo Rachel apareciendo al lado de la cama.

"Desvísteme" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

Despacio, la diva fue sacando el uniforme de encima de Santana y muchas veces su mano o su cuerpo rozaban la erección todavía presente.

"Desvístete y ven conmigo" dijo Santana caminando hacia el baño.

Rachel así lo hizo, y sacudió la cabeza al ver que sus panties estaban completamente arruinadas. Desde que Santana la había pasado a buscar ese día por su casa, que estaba húmeda. Necesitaba que la latina hiciera algo para ayudar a calmarla.

Rachel caminó desnuda hasta quedarse al lado de la bañera, en la que Santana ya estaba sentada, esperando.

"Límpiame" dijo Santana y Rachel asintió agarrando una esponja, poniendo jabón en lal misma. "Empieza por la espalda" dijo la latina inclinándose hacia adelante.

Rachel así lo hizo y cuando Santana volvió a acomodarse apoyando su espalda en la bañera, supo que tenía que limpiarla adelante.

Rachel miró una vez más la erección de Santana y pasó su mano por la misma.

"¿Ama?" preguntó despacio.

"¿Mmm?" fue la respuesta de Santana que estaba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las manos de Rachel en su casa.

"Esa cosa está interrumpiendo mi proceso de limpieza. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que se vaya? Porque en el baño de ayer no estaba" preguntó suavemente, siempre acariciando la erección.

"Resulta que tiene que estar dentro de algo para que se vaya." dijo Santana abriendo un ojo para ver a la diva.

"¿Qué puede ser?" preguntó Rachel acariciando los testículos de la latina, mientras miraba como su mano seguía en el miembro de Santana o alrededores.

Santana suspiró y abrió sus dos ojos.

"Siéntate encima de eso" dijo la latina dando la orden firmemente y Rachel asintió.

Cuando se paró encima de su novia, de frente a ella, Santana la detuvo.

"Esto tiene que estar listo, también" dijo Santana pasando dos dedos por los labios inferiores de la diva, y llevándolos a su boca. "Estás lista. ¿Te excita tu ama?" preguntó Santana agarrando la cintura de Rachel y empujando hacia abajo.

"Solo me excita la idea de poder servirle correctamente" dijo Rachel agarrando el miembro con una mano y comenzando a clavarse despacio en el mismo.

"Tendrías que ir un poco más rápido" dijo Santana empujando con sus manos las caderas de la diva.

"¿Está segura, ama?" preguntó Rachel pero solo recibió como respuesta los labios de Santana sobre los suyos y las caderas que comenzaron a moverse rápidamente.

"Segurísima" dijo Santana. Sabía que las dos estaban al límite desde hacía tiempo y sabía que ninguna de las dos iba a aguantar mucho más.

Diez minutos después, las dos llegaban finalmente al orgasmo y sus besos eran erráticos mientras bajaban del mismo.

"¿San?" preguntó la diva cuando había bajado de su orgasmo. "¿Podemos salir del agua? Me estoy arrugando toda"

"Si" dijo Santana riéndose mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de la diva. "Pero no toques nada. Vé directamente a la cama"

"¿La cama?¿Toda mojada?" preguntó Rachel mientras se levantaba de la latina.

"Oh, si" dijo Santana siguiéndola rápidamente y con una nueva erección.

Se acostó encima de la diva, en la cama de Quinn, y comenzó a besarla despacio, descendiendo por su pecho y llegando a su entrepierna.

"¿Por qué nunca podemos completar las fantasías?" preguntó la diva, justo cuando Santana comenzaba a chupar su clítoris.

Como Santana no respondió, Rachel decidió dejarse llevar por el placer, mientras la latina metía dos dedos dentro de ella.

"No importa" dijo la diva llevando sus manos a sus ojos, olvidándose completamente de todo mientras sentía como la lengua de Santana jugaba con su clítoris, como sus dedos entraban y salían de ella, abriéndose, tocando el nudo dentro de ella que la dejaba ciega de placer.

Santana se concentró en llevar a su novia al orgasmo, simplemente porque tenía una idea en mente.

Cuando Rachel explotó, Santana se alejó rápidamente de su entrepierna y se dirigió a su boca.

"No, no..." dijo la latina al ver los ojos cerrados de la diva. "No cierres los ojos que tenemos que irnos."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel abriendo sus ojos y con un puchero en su boca.

S&R

Para la hora del almuerzo, Rachel y Santana ya estaban de nuevo en la escuela. Cada una por su lado.

"¿Dónde está tu esclava?" preguntó Quinn mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a la latina.

"¿Qué tienes con mi esclava?" preguntó Santana. "¿Tienes ganas de hacerla tu esclava sexual?"

La latina sonrió cuando vio como a Quinn se le comenzaba a subir el rubor por el rostro.

"No me quites el apetito" dijo la rubia haciéndose la ofendida.

"El apetito sexual por Rachel Berry parece que no tiene final." dijo Santana levantándose.

S&R

"Por lo menos tus padres y los míos nos dejan estar a solas cuando ellos cenan" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina en el sillón de la casa de los López, donde esa semana tenia lugar la cena de la familia.

"Si, en el living de la casa, sin cerrar la puerta ni encender televisión porque los ruidos pueden tapar otros ruidos. Y ni siquiera podemos bajar la luz." dijo Santana

"¿Quieres sacarme de una duda?" preguntó Rachel mirando los ojos de su novia. "¿Por qué fuimos a la casa de Quinn hoy?"

"Ahhh...la rubia te tiene ganas" dijo Santana. "Y eso, no me gusta."

"Entonces...fuimos a su casa a tener sexo porque ella me tiene ganas" dijo Rachel claramente confundida.

"Exactamente." dijo Santana

"Quedó todo mi...olor en su cama, San"

"Era la idea."

"¿Qué?"

"En estos momentos, Quinn Fabray está dando vueltas por su habitación, porque sabe que eso te pertenece, y quiere tenerlo para ella sola. Obviamente, nunca se va a imaginar que estuvimos esta mañana en su casa."

"Dejamos todo mojado"

"Se seca todo rápido."

Rachel giró sus ojos.

"No quiero que te miré de esa forma. Que te tenga ganas. Eres mía, Rachel" dijo Santana agarrando sus manos.

"Igualmente no creo que hayas encarado bien las cosas. Haciendo que yo tenga un orgasmo sobre su cama, no va a hacer que deje de pensar en mi" dijo Rachel.

"Va a hacer que vuelva corriendo a los brazos de Finn, porque va a tener un gran caso de gay panic"

"¿Y eso en que nos beneficia?"

"Me beneficia porque va a sacar de encima a Finn y a Quinn en una sola movida"

"Pero...Quinn sin un orgasmo, va a ser poderoso."

"Rachel, cierra la boca, dime que me amas, y sigamos con nuestros besos aptos para menores" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos y sacando sus labios para poder responder el beso.

"¿Quieres que te diga que te amo?" preguntó la diva despacio, sorprendida por las palabras de su novia.

"Más allá de las fantasías sexuales que nunca podemos completar, es lo que yo siento" dijo Santana abriendo sus ojos y levantando sus hombros.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva acercando su rostro al de la latina.

"En serio" dijo Santana

"Te amo, San" dijo Rachel cada vez más cerca.

"Te amo, Rachel" dijo la latina besando rápidamente a la diva, para que no interrumpa con nada de vuelta.

* * *

><p>"Te lo juro, Santana" dijo Quinn en el vestuario. "Parece que estuvo ahí, no sé si masturbándose en mi baño, después en mi cama. Pero todo mi cuarto está lleno de su olor"<p>

"Quinn, estás obsesionada" dijo Santana tratando de no reírse.

"No estoy obsesionada. Alguien me está haciendo una broma demasiado cruel" dijo la rubia comenzando a marcharse.

"¡Ey Quinn!" dijo Santana logrando que la rubia se detuviera. "¿Por qué no ves si Finn tiene algo que ver? No creo que haga que sienta tanto placer, pero escuché por ahí que está rondándole de nuevo"

"Tienes razón" dijo Quinn apurándose por salir.

S&R

"Bueno, tus planes espontáneos son extraños, pero no puedo negar que son buenos." dijo Rachel viendo como Quinn y Finn se besaban en el medio del pasillo. "Aunque tampoco puedo decir que eso sea agradable de ver"

"Es que no lo es" dijo Santana.

"Bueno..." dijo Rachel

"Tienes la próxima fantasía. Así que solo tienes que decirme" dijo Santana

"¿Podemos ser novias comunes y corrientes por un tiempo?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Podemos" dijo Santana olvidándose que nadie sabía nada en la escuela sobre ellas dos, salvo que habían mejorado y mucho su relación, para besarla.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_Sé que es cortito al respecto de los que suelo escribir, pero a veces tengo que escribir para relajar la mente._

_Así que volviendo a la normalidad, hago cortita esta parte también._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows._

_**VanDekki:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero seguir mereciéndolo. Saludos!_

_**Luceroluna191:** muchas gracias por la review! Tendré en cuenta tu ofrecimiento, muchas gracias. Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** tengo que admitir que fue medio raro el proceso de creación del one shot anterior, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Incluso iba a terminar mucho antes. Muchas gracias por leerme y por la review! Besos Andru!_

_**MrsMichele:** jajaja creo que en ese capítulo es casi perfecto Noah. Realmente no lo asocié con Maldito Edward. Pero si te hace acordar a esa historia dichosa de mi o mejor, avísame así no empiezo a repetirme. Muchas gracias por la frase, ahora la meto en una lista. Eres la primera que me da una frase, así que muchas gracias por la frase y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Acercándose el capítulo 150 vamos a hacer los siguientes:_

_Me gustaría que me dieran una frase. Una frase cualquiera de no más de 10 palabras. Y que me dieran un límite de palabras para escribir. _

_Ya teniendo una frase, voy a empezar con la lista._

_**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_Por favor, pongan el nombre o un apodo o nick si no tienen cuenta, porque si no no prestaré atención._

_A ver que sale._

_Bueno Kitties (recuerden que es unisex), los y las dejo._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	143. Reunión de Ex Alumnos

**Título: ****Reunión de Ex Alumnos**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****2,554**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****No me pude aguantar y acá va el resultado de la primer frase. Pedido por ****_**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" **_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****T**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****29/04/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunión de Ex Alumnos<strong>

**ó**

**El Escape de Santana **

"Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" dijo Rachel mientras se tiraba en el pasto recién cortado del parque de Lima.

"Vamos Berry, un poco más. ¿Dónde quedó esa máquina elíptica?" preguntó Santana trotando al lado de la diva.

"Sabes bien donde quedó, en el depósito del sótano de nuestro departamento en NY." dijo Rachel. "Además, hice dos horas en el gimnasio del mismo edificio ayer antes de salir para Lima. ¿Qué se te dio por hacer tanto ejercicio?"

"Vamos a enfrentar a Sue Sylvester en 3 días, 18 horas y 40 minutos" dijo Santana comenzando a estirar sus piernas.

"Santana, haces tantas horas de gimnasio como yo. Deberías saber que Sue te va a decir que estás bien." dijo Rachel. "¿Esas han sido las pesadillas?"

"Hago esas horas de gimnasio porque siempre las haces antes de que yo me vaya a trabajar y quiero pasar tiempo contigo" dijo Santana estirando la otra pierna y poniéndose colorada.

"Lo sé" dijo Rachel moviéndose sobre el pasto para tocar uno de los pies de la latina. "Pero debemos detenernos, Santana. Me estoy quedando sin proteínas...y realmente no quiero estar con cara de cansada cuando entremos en ese gimnasio."

"Vamos Berry...te gusta el dolor." dijo Santana enderezándose después de que Rachel acariciara su tobillo izquierdo (era lo más cerca que podía tocar sin tener que estirarse un poco)

"Ve a correr, te esperaré durmiendo en este lugar" dijo Rachel

"¿Crees que dejaré a mi famosa novia en este lugar sola?" preguntó Santana. "Vamos, levántate" agregó agarrando una mano de la diva.

"No" dijo Rachel

"Vamos..." dijo la latina sentándose sobre el estómago de su novia.

"Santana, en otro momento esa posición sería sexy, pero en este momento, me estás dando calor, más del que ya tengo porque se te ocurrió salir a correr a media mañana en el verano." dijo Rachel girando para sacarse a la latina de encima.

"¿Dónde rayos quedó esa pasión que caracterizó nuestra relación desde un comienzo?" preguntó Santana acostándose a su lado, mirando el techo. Mientras agarraba la mano de Rachel.

"Santana, te recuerdo que nuestra relación comenzó porque te excitaste cuando te pegué esa cachetada" dijo la diva mirando el perfil de la latina.

"Fue el mejor inicio de relación que conozco. En esa época te gustaba el sadomasoquismo" dijo la latina también girando a mirar los ojos de la diva.

"Nunca me interesó el sadomasoquismo, Santana." dijo Rachel.

"Eso es porque solo me pegaste esa cachetada. Si hubiéramos investigado más de nuestra relación en ese mundo..." dijo la latina levantando sus ojos.

"¡Santana!" dijo la diva sonriendo y sentándose. "¿Podemos volver a casa?"

"Eso es algo completamente fuera de contexto. Porque en realidad nuestra casa está en NY" dijo Santana imitando a la diva.

"No me quieras hacer creer que esto es todo un error de sintaxis" dijo Rachel.

"¡Oh por Dios! Pasaron 5 años y sigues hablando igual" dijo Quinn Fabray detrás de las morenas.

"Sabías que estaba caminando hacia nosotras, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia.

"Si, es genial siempre su reacción. No sabe igual que esas reacciones casi son inexistentes" dijo Santana levantándose y estirando una mano para ayudar a levantar a su novia.

"Eso es porque intentas que las tenga solo en los límites de nuestra habitación." dijo Rachel

"Y si es desnuda, mejor" dijo Santana

"Tengo un deja vú" dijo Quinn. "¿Te sacó a correr?" preguntó mirando a Rachel sin siquiera hacer el intento de abrazarla.

"Yo tampoco me abrazaría. ¿Dónde está mi amigo judío?" preguntó la diva sonriendo a Quinn

"Lo llamaron a la base de Columbus. Algo sobre enseñarle a alguien algo sobre el avión. No sé." dijo Quinn

"Estás incómoda ¿verdad?¿Para qué viniste a hablar con nosotras si en el primer momento en que te imaginas al idiota de tu novio quieres masturbarte?" preguntó Santana

"No le voy a hacer caso" dijo Quinn mirando a la diva. "Quiero avisarte. ¿Por qué te está haciendo correr?"

"Está hace días soñando con Sue Sylvester y que la reta porque se dejó estar" dijo Rachel comenzando a caminar. "Por lo que en realidad, llevamos una semana sin tener sexo"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn mientras Santana comenzaba a trotar de nuevo. Ésta vez alrededor de las dos.

"En serio." dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a su novia.

"Imagino que una de las dos está completamente desesperada" dijo Quinn

"Si, ella. Yo siempre puedo recurrir a mis _maravillosos dedos" _dijo Rachel

"Oh, maldición. ¡Rachel!" dijo Santana cayéndose de cara al piso.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó la diva corriendo hacia su novia.

"Me doblé el pie" dijo Santana. "Me duele" agregó con cara de dolor.

Quinn detrás de Rachel comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"Eso podría haberte funcionado si yo no hubiera estado presente" dijo la rubia entre carcajadas. "Está mintiéndote Rachel. Cómo estábamos hablando de sexo quería distraerte." dijo Quinn volviendo a reírse. "Me voy a ver a mi madre, las dejo solas. Nos vemos en estos días"

"Hiciste que Quinn se fuera riendo. Se va a chocar con algo" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia con las manos en la cintura.

"¿Vas a ir a la reunión con una de esas polleras que usabas en la secundaria?" preguntó Santana

"Santana, te lo voy a decir por última vez, llegas a aparecerte en esa reunión con el uniforme de las porristas para demostrarle a Sue Sylvester que todavía entrás en él y te prometo que cuando vuelvas a NY te vas a encontrar viviendo sola" dijo Rachel y ésta vez parecía realmente enojada.

"¿Por qué estás hablando como si estuviéramos durmiendo una en una casa y la otra en la otra?" preguntó la latina poniéndose de pie y comenzando a asustarse.

"La amenaza también se va a cumplir si estamos las dos bajo el mismo techo." dijo Rachel. "¿Podemos volver a casa?"

"Si, volvamos a casa. Ya los últimos kilos van a ser difíciles de bajar" dijo Santana haciendo que la diva gire sus ojos.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, ésto no me va a ayudar en nada" dijo Santana mirando a la diva cocinar carne rellena con jamón y queso y papas a la crema.<p>

"Si no quieres comer es tu problema" dijo Rachel

"Sabes que tengo que comer si cocinas carne"

"¿Tienes que comer?"

"Tengo que comer" dijo Santana

"¿Podrías traer la botella de vino tinto que me olvidé en el living?" preguntó la diva.

"Tus padres no están, y tú estás cocinando" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el living. "¿Podrías decirme por qué no estamos desnudas en tu cama haciendo el amor?"

Rachel no contestó y Santana volvió mirando la botella de vino.

"Rachel, ¿por qué hay un anillo en el corcho de este vino que claramente ya fue abierto?" preguntó Santana poniendo la botella delante de la diva.

"Porque te iba a pedir casamiento" dijo Rachel

"¿Ibas?" preguntó Santana

"Claro, pero pensé que una imagen sería suficiente para poder hacerte entender que era lo que quería preguntar" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta con el anillo en la mano.

"¿Poniéndolo en el corcho de la botella?" preguntó Santana acercándose a la diva.

"Es que el vino es lo único que no has rechazado desde que empezaste con tus pesadillas."

Santana sonrió y besó a Rachel, mientras la empujaba para acorrarla en contra de la mesada.

"En mi caso, una acción vale más que las palabras. Pero si no lo entendiste, eso es un si" dijo Santana besando nuevamente a Rachel. "Y con razón me estabas cocinando carne"

"San, nos estaba cocinando carne. Me hiciste dejar la dieta vegana hace unos años cuando me engañaste diciendo que era tofu y era en realidad carne picada. Ya no pude volver al veganismo. Era demasiado rico para ser verdad."

* * *

><p>"No" dijo Rachel saliendo de la tienda de ropa.<p>

"Pero es que...¡RACH!" gritó Santana al ver a su prometida alejarse, mientras ella no podía salir porque tenía la alarma en la ropa que se había probado.

"Solo tú, Sanny irías a una reunión de ex alumnos con la ropa que hizo temblar a tu prometida durante toda la secundaria" dijo Brittany.

"¡Britt!" dijo Santana. "Pero esto me quedaba sexy."

"Te quedaba, cuando no sentías nada por ella" dijo la rubia empujando a Santana dentro de la tienda. "No ahora. Cuando ella claramente no se enamoró de ese uniforme. Si estuvieras comprometida conmigo, no me molestaría, pero Rachel no vivió buenos momentos cuando usabas eso."

"Odio que te hayas vuelto tan inteligente" dijo Santana entrando en el probador.

"¡Lo sé!" dijo Brittany. "Además de que estaba con Quinn y Puck cuando Rachel le pidió por teléfono que no se le ocurriera ponerse nuevamente ese uniforme mañana a la noche, porque ella no soportaría verla ahí adentro. Y Puck le dijo que estaba de acuerdo con Rach, porque cuando era capitana de las porristas, era una perra."

"Que raro que no lo dejó en ese momento" dijo Santana.

"Oh, por Dios. Fue la noche más incómoda de mi vida. No puedes imaginarte como Puck la hace gritar. Terrorífico" dijo la rubia.

"¿Qué propones que me ponga?" preguntó Santana saliendo del probador.

"Por un lado, algo que haga resaltar esa hermosa piedra que tienes en tu mano izquierda. Realmente debe quererte para pedirte casamiento con algo tan caro. Estoy segura de que si te lo hubiera pedido con una piedra común y corriente te hubiera dicho que si." dijo Brittany. "Pero...podemos engañarla"

"¿Engañarla?Britt, te adoro, pero solo te quiero como una amiga" dijo Santana poniendo una mano en el hombre de la rubia.

"No, idiota...escucha" dijo Brittany hablando en voz baja.

* * *

><p>"Santana, estás hermosa" dijo Rachel bajando las escaleras de la habitación y encontrándose con su prometida en un vestido negro entallado, zapatos haciendo juego y su pelo cayendo sobre sus hombros.<p>

"Gracias. Tú estás más hermosa todavía. Y antes de que empiece esta reunión a la que ninguna de las dos tiene ganas de ir, te quiero decir que te amo" dijo Santana mirando a la diva en un vestido rojo, también entallado, que llegaba hasta las rodillas, y no tenía hombros.

"Te amo, San" dijo la diva besándola.

"Bueno, por favor. Vayánse. Ya tuvimos que dejar la casa la otra noche para el pedido de casamiento. Ahora podrían irse" dijo Leroy empujando a las morenas fuera de la casa hacia la limusina.

S&R

"Todavía no puedo creer que tú y Santana estén juntas" dijo Mercedes. Ya había pasado más de dos horas en la reunión.

"Tendrías que decir: _no puedo creer que tú y Santana vayan a casarse_. " dijo Tina

"No, no. Realmente todavía estoy sorprendida que estén juntas" dijo Mercedes.

"El amor trabaja de formas misteriosas" dijo Rachel mirando a todos lados.

"¡OH...POR...DIOS!" gritó Kurt señalando hacia la puerta del gimnasio. "Eso es algo que nunca hubiera imaginado."

"¿Qué?" dijo Rachel mirando hacia estaba señalando su amigo. "OH...POR...DIOS...¡Santana!¿Para eso desacomodaste mi armario?" preguntó la diva en voz alta. Igualmente cualquier cosa parecía voz alta, porque todos se habían quedado callados al ver a la Unholy Trinity.

"¿En serio tienes que exagerar así, Rachel?" preguntó la latina caminando en el medio de las dos rubias.

Rachel se puso de pie y caminó hacia su prometida.

"No puedo creer que te vea sexy en eso." dijo la diva caminando hacia su novia.

"¿Te gusta?" preguntó Santana dando una vuelta al frente de ella.

"Me encanta." dijo Rachel. "Pero...¿qué hay del uniforme?"

"Me hicieron notar que realmente no sería algo bueno. Así que quise hacer algo para homenajear a esa Rachel Berry del secundario. La que me dio la oportunidad de ser su amiga, y por suerte algo más después." dijo Santana.

"¿Vistiéndote como yo?" preguntó Rachel

"Ey, ahora que tengo esto puesto, tengo que decirte que es realmente cómodo. Aunque tus piernas se veían mejor en estas polleras cortas" dijo Santana

"Santana, ella pollera tiene más de 5 años. Te puede llegar a quedar chica. A mi me queda chica" dijo Rachel. "Pero...¿por qué Brittany y Quinn también están vestidas así?¿Y de dónde sacaron un sweater que les entrara? No es por nada, pero siempre fueron más altas que yo"

"Yo tenía uno guardado esperando ser usado. Me encantan estos sweaters. En el secundario te envidiaba porque podías ponértelos" dijo Brittany mirando su sweater azul marino con una paloma verde en el pecho.

"Yo quería homenajear a la que más éxito ha tenido en esta escuela a pesar de que se vestía así. Y esa eras tú. Y el sweater extrañamente me lo regaló Puck" dijo Quinn mirando su sweater verde manzana con un avión azul en el pecho.

"Al final, no hacía falta tanto esfuerzo para ponerme ese uniforme" dijo Santana

"¿Cuándo planeaste todo esto, San?" preguntó la diva.

"Britt lo planeó todo, ayer." dijo Santana. "Cuando me dejaste sola en el centro comercial."

"Entonces...si lo planeó ayer...¿cómo rayos encontraste ese sweater?" preguntó Rachel.

"Lo tenía listo desde que San me dijo que estaban juntas. Siempre supe que ella tenía que vestirse así para demostrarte algo. ¿No es genial?" preguntó Brittany parándose al lado de Santana.

"Lo genial es que retraste a Rachel bastante bien" dijo Kurt que se había acercado a todas y miraba el sweater de Santana.

"¡Gracias!" dijo la rubia. "Lo tejí yo solita"

"¡López!" gritó Sue Sylvester acercándose a la Unholy Trinity, Rachel y Kurt. (No dejemos de olvidar que todos eran estrictamente observados por todos los presentes) "No sé de donde sacaste ese sweater, pero la verdad, es la única forma de honrar a esta escuela. ¡Aprendan perdedores!" añadió Sue.

"Brittany, realmente es un muy buen trabajo." dijo Rachel.

"Lo sé" dijo dijo la rubia.

S&R

"Rachel..." dijo Santana cuando estaban volviendo en la limusina a la casa de los padres de la diva.

"¿Si?" preguntó la diva.

"Realmente te amo." dijo Santana. "Y probablemente nuestra relación es un poco extraña, pero es lo que la hace especial."

"También te amo, San. Tanto que es por eso que quiero pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntas." dijo Rachel.

"Pero...¿puedo decirte algo sin que te enojes?"

"Si"

"No me voy a poner este sweater en nuestra boda."

"Está bien" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Y creo que finalmente llegué al peso que quería, porque me estoy muriendo de calor dentro de esta cosa."

"Santana, no tienes que darme excusas para sacártelo"

"Oh...gracias a Dios."

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde está mi sweater?" preguntó Santana bajando las escaleras y encontrándose con la diva con los ojos abiertos mirando algo en el living. "¿Qué está pasando?"<p>

"Mis padres" dijo Rachel señalando a Hiram y a Leroy, peleando por algo que colgaba en el medio de los dos.

"¡Ey, ese es mi sweater!" gritó Santana

"Pero el rojo me queda tan bien" dijo Leroy

"Y yo quiero tener el rostro de mi hija encima" dijo Hiram.

"San...no querías volver a usarlo" dijo Rachel tratando de calmar a su prometida.

"Eso no significa que ellos puedan romperlo." dijo Santana. "¡Mira, lo están rompiendo!"

"Santana, nunca pensé que te pondrías tan mal por un sweater de lana." dijo Rachel.

"Pero es que...es rojo y tiene blanco" dijo Santana. "Es como el uniforme de las porristas, con lo mejor de la vida."

"¿Eh?"

"Si, Rach. Tiene tu rostro en blanco. Y es todo rojo" dijo la latina corriendo hacia el sweater para sacárselo de las manos a sus suegros y escapar de la casa con él.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Estaba yo estudiando y de repente, me vino la frase de MrsMichele a la cabeza y escribí esto. _

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Voy a ser cortita._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**RiverLopez:** Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por las dos reviews! Imaginé que te habías confundido por un instante. Jajaja. Me alegro que te hayan gustado las dos historias, a pesar de que no eran la continuación de una y de otra. Bueno, muchas gracias por la review y por la frase! Saludos!_

_**Luceroluna191: **ando inspirada, jajaja. A veces me ataca, a veces no. muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jaja fue cruel Santana. Bastante. Muchas gracias a vos por leerme y por la review! Si, estoy siendo cortita con las historias. Jajaja. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Besos Andru! _

_**Eriyla76: **son dos capítulos completamente diferentes, ¿no? Pero la verdad, me gustó escribir a Rachel tan nerd y tan tímida. Mi otra Rachel Nerd no es tan tímida. Simplemente no entiende la sociedad (hablo de la de resolución de ecuaciones). Muchas gracias por las reviews! Saludos!_

_**MrsMichele:** jajaja si te soy sincera, este que estoy publicando me hace acordar a Ceremonia, por la dinámica. Rarísima. Me alegro que te haya hecho reír, y espero que este también. Después de todo, es tu frase la que logró esto. Así que gracias por la frase y por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndyBicha33: **Hola! Si me podes decir Lore. Muchas gracias por tus palabras por los capítulos y por la frase (ya está añadida abajo). No sé si tan buena escritora, pero muchas gracias! y muchas gracias por la review! Abrazo!_

_Acercándose el capítulo 150 vamos a hacer los siguientes:_

_Me gustaría que me dieran una frase. Una frase cualquiera de no más de 10 palabras. Y que me dieran un límite de palabras para escribir. _

_Ya teniendo una frase, voy a empezar con la lista._

_**143 - MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_Por favor, pongan el nombre o un apodo o nick si no tienen cuenta , porque si no no prestaré atención._

_A ver que sale._

_Bueno Kitties (recuerden que es unisex), los y las dejo._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	144. Decisión

**Título: ****Decisión**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,460**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Segunda frase. Pedido por ****_**RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****M o algo así**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****01****/0****5****/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Decisión<strong>

"Harta me tiene" dijo Santana caminando hacia Rachel Berry que estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero.

La agarró desde uno de sus hombros y la giró, empujándola hasta quedar entre ella y la fila de casilleros.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel asustada.

"Berry...te dije que dejes de usar esas polleras tan cortas. No puedes comprender la locura de lo que me estás haciendo sentir" dijo la latina respirando profundamente antes de alejarse.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Noah que había estado caminando hacia Rachel cuando todo sucedió.

"La verdad no lo sé" dijo la diva tratando de no mostrar que estaba completamente excitada.

S&R

Pasear por Lima de noche no era algo seguro, aunque pocas veces pasaba algo de extrema gravedad. Pero Rachel tenía que volver a su casa esa noche sin que la pudieran llevar, porque la hermana menor de Noah se había enfermado y habían terminado yendo hacia el hospital.

En una esquina, de esas esquinas oscuras que hay en todas las ciudades del mundo, Rachel vio una figura. Era un animal, más grande que un perro. Temió un poco por las dudas que fuera peligroso, pero cuando el animal sintió su olor, se sentó y comenzó a mover la cola.

"Hola amiguito. ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Rachel animándose a acariciarlo, y el animal bajó su cabeza. "Bueno, tengo que seguir." agregó acariciando el hocico y volviendo a caminar.

El animal la miró marcharse y cuando ya estaba bastante lejos, corrió hacia ella, para levantar su pollera con su hocico y hacer que la diva diera un salto y tratara de mantener con sus manos la pollera en su lugar.

"Eres un perro pícaro" dijo Rachel mirándolo un poco ofendida, pero el perro negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué?¿No eres pícaro?" preguntó Rachel obteniendo como respuesta una afirmación y mirando al perro confundida. "Por supuesto que eres pícaro. ¿Qué es eso de andar levantando la pollera de las señoritas que andan por esta calle?"

Pero esta vez el perro estaba concentrado en otra cosa, y miraba hacia un lado y al otro hasta que se levantó y empezó a empujar a la diva con su hocico, para indicarle que siguiera su camino.

"Esto es completamente extraño. ¿Quieres que me vaya? Yo pensé que estábamos pasando un buen momento" dijo Rachel caminando y mirando al perro, que ahora tenía medio cuerpo delante de ella. El perro asintió y la diva decidió hacer otra pregunta. "¿Estás sintiendo peligro?" Y el perro volvió a asentir. "Es mejor que nos apuremos entonces"

Los dos comenzaron a caminar mucho más rápido rumbo a la casa de Rachel y cuando llegaron, el perro volvió a levantar su pollera y ladró antes de correr hacia la dirección por la que habían llegado.

"Extraño lo bien que entiende ese perro" dijo Rachel entrando en su casa.

* * *

><p>"Te dije que basta con las polleras" dijo Santana al día siguiente entrando en el baño, en donde la diva se estaba retocando el maquillaje. De todas formas, habló después de pararse a su lado y levantar dicha pollera con su mano.<p>

"Santana, creo que deberías hacerte ver, porque estás últimamente un poco obsesionada con mis polleras. Y además, no tienes porque estar levantandola."

"Anoche no dijiste lo mismo." dijo Santana guiñándole el ojo. "Además, puedo sentir como te excitas cada vez que estoy cerca tuyo." agregó antes de dejar el baño.

S&R

"¿Qué quieres decir con qué anoche no dije lo mismo?¿Por qué no te asustas cuando me acerco?¿Ese perro eras tú?" preguntó Rachel acercándose dos horas después a Santana, que estaba en una punta del pasillo sola, mirando pasar a la gente.

"Eres bastante rápida mentalmente." dijo Santana.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Mira...el tema de tus polleras...puedo sentir cada olor tuyo. Por eso sé que te excitas"

"Sabes que por más que me ponga una pollera más larga vas a sentir todos los olores, ¿Verdad?" preguntó la diva.

"Por supuesto. Pero si te pones unos jeans, no sólo atenuarán los olores sino que también podría ver tu trasero bien ajustado" dijo Santana. "Ahora...¿Para eso te acercaste?"

"Me acerqué para sacarme la duda de que eras ese perro que vi anoche." dijo Rachel

En otro movimiento sorpresivo, la latina empujó a Rachel en contra de la pared y acercó sus cuerpos.

"Era el animal que viste anoche. Pero vuelves a decirme perro, y puedo llegar a morderte." dijo Santana. "Soy un lobo, Rachel. Un lobo." agregó despacio en su oído.

"¿Y qué estabas haciendo en el medio del pueblo?" preguntó Rachel. No le molestaba para nada esta cercanía con Santana.

"Sentí tu olor. Tu maldito olor. Y sabía que estabas pensando en mi, porque es el mismo olor que estoy sintiendo ahora. Ese olor a que quieres que llevemos esto a algún lugar privado, en donde pueda finalmente sacarte esa presión." dijo Santana.

"Por Dios, Santana. Si puedes olerlo, puedes entender que realmente necesito que me saques todo este calor." dijo Rachel poniendo su muslo entre las piernas de Santana.

"Ahora no va a poder ser" dijo Santana. "Pero esta noche...espero que estés dispuesta" agregó mirando a los ojos de la diva y alejándose. "Pero esta noche, es en serio, Rachel. Nada de este juego"

La diva se quedó intentando volver a respirar y suspiró "Nada de este juego". En ese momento, Santana ya estaba bastante lejos pero la miró y le guiñó el ojo.

S&R

Esa noche, Rachel se asomó por la ventana del living de su casa y pudo ver al lobo negro sentado bajo uno de los faroles.

Abrió la puerta y se acercó al animal que nuevamente movió la cola al verla acercarse a ella.

"Santana, ¿quieres entrar? Mis padres no están" dijo Rachel y el lobo rápidamente pasó corriendo a su lado y entrando en su casa.

"Supongo que eso es un si." dijo la diva caminando detrás de Santana.

Al cerrar la puerta, se puso a buscar a la latina a quien encontró, completamente desnuda sobre el sillón.

"Santana" dijo Rachel mirando el cuerpo completamente desnudo que tenía al frente.

"Dijimos que basta de juegos, Rachel. Y puedo sentir que estás queriendo que esto no sea un juego." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la diva, para comenzar a desvestirla. "Buen timing que tus padres se hayan ido hoy a la noche"

"Pueden o no haber ganado un viaje en L.A falso, que recién se darán cuenta mañana" dijo Rachel viendo como a esa altura estaba completamente desnuda y mirando a la latina sorprendida.

"Soy rápida con las manos, también" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva y besándola. Ya no quería jugar más a ese extraño juego en el que estaban metidas. Todos los días diciéndole que deje de usar esas polleras cortas y Rachel no haciéndole caso y mientras sus 18 años se acercaban era cada vez peor. Cada uno de los olores de Rachel se acentuaba más y más en su piel y cuando se excitaba.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó la diva mirándola desde abajo en el sillón, a donde se habían movido mientras se besaban.

"En que cuando termine contigo, voy a tener que explicar muchas cosas" dijo Santana volviendo a besarla.

Pero ahora ya no importaba si era su boca, su cuello, sus pechos, su ombligo, su estómago, su entrepierna.

Su olor, ese olor que ahora estaba penetrando en sus papilas gustativas, mientras Rachel Berry gemía debajo de ella, mientras Santana buscaba la forma de que haya más y más de ese líquido y de ese sabor en su boca.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntó Rachel recuperando el aliento de un poderoso orgasmo que parecía que Santana lo había disfrutado mucho más que ella.

"Eso se llama sexo oral, Rachel" dijo Santana mientras recorría con sus labios la dirección contraria a la inicial.

"Santana..."

"Berry...Berry...Berry..." dijo la latina ya la altura del rostro de la diva. "Dijimos que terminaríamos con este juego. Y este juego no termina hasta que las dos estemos completamente cansadas de tanto sexo."

"Este juego es extrañamente inexplicable. No sé ni como empezó...pero me está gustando esta idea de como va a terminar." dijo Rachel besando a Santana y dejándose llevar.

Por eso cuando ambas se penetraron al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos parecieron amoldarse a la otra, sus gemidos estaban sincronizados y sus orgasmos parecían comunicarse mentalmente (esta historia está bastante fumada así que supongo que todo esto también forma parte de la historia ¿no?)

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde tienes ropa?" preguntó Rachel abrazando a la latina, quien seguía dormida encima de ella.<p>

"Durmiendo" dijo Santana

"Tienes la ropa durmiendo ¿cómo eso?" preguntó Rachel

"No, estoy durmiendo" dijo Santana

"No estás durmiendo. Te vi jugando con mis pechos hace dos minutos y con los ojos abiertos."

"Maldición. Tengo el auto en la otra cuadra"

"No te dije que te levantes."

"Tengo que levantarme" dijo Santana saliendo definitivamente de encima de la diva. "Pero...¿Tienes ropa para prestarme?"

"Si" dijo Rachel. "¿Te quieres quedar a desayunar?"

"No creo que te guste lo que desayuno" dijo Santana mirando hacia todos lados. "Tengo que comer carne, si o si."

"No hay problema" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cocina.

"¿Podrías ponerte ropa? Realmente verte desnuda me dan ganas de tener más sexo" dijo Santana. "Y por tu reacción, sé que no te importaría, pero tengo que ir a aclarar ciertas cosas a mi casa."

"¿Qué cosas?" preguntó Rachel.

"Nada" dijo Santana. "¿Dónde tienes ropa?"

"Arriba, en mi cuarto" dijo Rachel mirando fijo a la latina.

"Voy a sacarte algo" dijo Santana y miró una vez más a Rachel y agregó "Voy a traerte algo."

S&R

"¿Qué tienes que hacer esta noche?" preguntó Santana cuando se estaba marchando.

"No mucho." dijo la diva.

"¿Puedo pasarte a buscar más o menos a la misma hora de anoche? Además, voy a venir en forma human" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel agarrando su mano y tirando a Santana hacia ella. "¿Vas a despedirte?"

"Espero poder contenerme" dijo la latina besando a Rachel. Inmediatamente su lengua entró en la boca de la diva, buscando demostrar superioridad. Sus manos se metieron rápidamente debajo de la remera de la diva y buscaron sus pechos, pinchando sus pezones mientras el beso se hacía más profundo.

"Oh...Santana..." gimió Rachel cuando se separaron y la latina se enderezó alejándose de la diva y mirando hacia afuera.

"Nos vemos esta noche" dijo Santana dejando un nuevo beso en su mejilla y saliendo rápido de la casa.

S&R

Santana golpeó la puerta a la hora indicada (aunque Rachel no podía decir mucho ya que no había visto la hora el día anterior) y la diva salió caminando junto a ella hacia el auto.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó cuando ya estaban bastante lejos de su casa.

"A mi casa" dijo Santana

"¿A tu casa?"

"Si, vas a conocer a mis padres"

"¿A tus padres?"

"Ajá"

"¿Y por qué?" preguntó la diva cuando llegaron a unos enormes portones de hierro con la letra L en el medio que se abrieron al acercarse al video.

"Entenderás todo a su debido tiempo." dijo Santana. "Y espero que no hayas cenado. Además no te ofendas si hay mucha carne, porque no podemos ser veganos o vegetarianos"

"¿Son todos lobos?"

"Si." dijo Santana.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel

"Entonces...¿podrías esperar?" preguntó Santana

"Si, de acuerdo" dijo Rachel. No sabía si tener sexo con alguien una sola noche involucraría conocer a la familia la noche siguiente.

S&R

Marcos y Maribel López eran dos personas mucho más extrañas que Santana en el momento de conocerlos. Ellos sonrieron, la abrazaron y la llevaron por toda la enorme casa mientras le contaban cosas completamente extrañas.

Santana esperó siempre cerca de ellos tres, hasta que su padre se acercó a ella y diciéndole algo en el oído se marchó, junto a su madre.

Después, agarró la mano de la diva y la llevó a su cuarto. El único lugar de toda la mansión que no habían conocido.

"Este lugar es hermoso, Santana, pero, ¿puedes explicarme las cosas?" preguntó la diva sentándose en la cama.

"Te estás acercando a los 18 años." dijo Santana.

"Si, lo sé." dijo la diva.

"Cuando yo cumplí los 18 años, me convertí en lobo. El problema, era que dentro de la escuela, estabas tú." dijo Santana.

"No entiendo."

"Lo mío es natural. No soy un Alfa, porque mi hermano mayor lo es. Pero soy un hombre lobo y puedo llegar a encontrar a mi otra mitad. Y mi otra mitad...quedó claro...que eres tú"

"¿Eh?"

"Cuando cumplas 18 años, no sé si te convertirás en lobo o no, porque esa será tu decisión, pero mientras más cerca estamos de tu cumpleaños, más feromonas lanzas. Por eso me ponía loca por tus polleras. Tanta piel, por más que solo era de las piernas, me estaba volviendo loca. Me vuelve loca. Tú no puedes saberlo, pero en este momento, estás enviando esas feromonas." dijo Santana. "Cuando me acerqué la primera vez a pedirte que no uses más esas polleras, fue porque había logrado controlar mis instintos de, violarte"

"¡Santana!" dijo la diva

"Ofendida o no, es la verdad. Mis instintos primitivos me llevaban a pensar en hacer esas cosas. Pero no las hice...y eso que tenía ganas de marcarte. Muchas ganas de marcarte."

"Anoche...¿me marcaste?"

"No, anoche no te marqué. Puedo controlarme y el sexo fue casi lo mismo que marcarte."

"¿Por qué no me marcaste?"

"Porque eso tienes que decidirlo tú"

"Es la segunda vez que nombras una decisión que tengo que hacer, Santana."

"Siempre vas a ser mi otra mitad."

"Santana, explícate"

"Después de que cumplas tus 18 años, en la primer luna llena, podrás elegir si quieres convertirte en lobo o no. Si decides que si, te morderé, te acompañaré durante la transición y te acompañaré a donde sea que decidas ir. Si decides que no, igual te acompañaré, porque estar lejos tuyo podría matarme"

"No seas exagerada"

"No lo soy. Es verdad"

"Me estás diciendo esto a dos semanas de mi cumpleaños." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "¿Podrías llevarme a casa?"

"Si" dijo Santana tristemente y levantándose.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Rachel prácticamente no le hablaba en el colegio, Santana no podía dejar de estar cerca de la diva.<p>

Para la segunda semana, el receso de invierno había comenzado y la diva podía ver el lobo negro siempre cerca de su casa.

Tres noches antes de su cumpleaños, alguien tocó el timbre cuando la diva se encontraba sola.

El lobo no estaba afuera y Rachel, pensando que era Santana, se asomó por la mirilla.

Abrió despacio la puerta y haciéndose a un costado, dejó pasar a Maribel.

"Envié a mi hija a descansar. Quería hablar contigo" dijo la mujer mirando a su alrededor.

Rachel asintió, la mujer era intimidante, mucho más sin su marido.

Se sentaron frente a frente en el living y Maribel se inclinó hacia adelante.

"Sé que debes estar pensando. Es injusto" dijo la mujer.

Rachel asintió.

"Solo tuviste una noche y no sabes si lo que sientes es verdad o no. No sabes que tan profundos son esos sentimientos o si es que son sentimientos. Piensas que caíste en la seducción de mi hija." continuó Maribel, recibió otro asentimiento. "Lamentablemente, eso es algo que tú sola tienes que resolver. Y seguramente lo harás de la forma correcta. Pero ten en cuenta algo. ¿Con las otras personas que estuviste sentiste lo que estás sintiendo en las cercanías de mi hija? Puedo olerlo. Pude olerlo esa noche en mi casa. Puedo darte la respuesta, aunque no sería justo que la sepas antes de tomar la decisión.

Lo que no puedo hacer es darte ventajas y desventajas de este mundo.

Pero, presiento que no estás entendiendo. Y no podrás entenderlo desde el punto de vista de un lobo."

Cuando terminó de decir eso, el timbre volvió a sonar y alguien abrió la puerta delantera para pasar el seguro.

"Marcos estuvo en tu situación. Me dirás que no es lo mismo, porque él es un hombre, pero si lo es." dijo Maribel mirando a su marido caminar hacia ella y sentarse a su lado.

"Hola, Rachel" dijo Marcos López sonriendo. "Entiendo que estés conflictuada por esta decisión, que evites a mi hija. Pero no puedes tomar esa decisión sin saber realmente que sientes por ella. Sé también, que una noche de sexo no resuelve esa cuestión. Y que todavía te preguntas como fue que terminaste conociendo a los padres de esa chica con la que te acostaste al día siguiente de hacerlo.

Pero en ese mundo es así. A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando estaba por cumplir los 18 años. Maribel es unos meses más grande que yo, y sintió sus hormonas. Mi sueño era ir a Harvard, convertirme en un excelente abogado, trabajar en una importante firma y darle a mi familia lo mejor.

Una noche con Maribel cambió todo eso, porque al día siguiente sus padres aparecieron en mi casa junto a ella y me explicaron.

Yo solo quería salir de este pueblo. Antes era mucho más aburrido de lo que es ahora.

No quiero decir con esto que uds. se quedarán. Yo no me quedé. Nos fuimos juntos a Harvard, me convertí en un excelente abogado, trabajé en una firma importante hasta que mi hijo mayor cumplió los 5 años. Antes de saber siquiera que Santana venía en camino, había tomado la decisión de venir a Lima, establecer mi propia firma y triunfar aquí. Junto a mi familia.

Pero nada de esto sirve, Rachel, si tú no estás segura de tus sentimientos." concluyó Marcos agarrando la mano de su esposa.

"En la primera noche de luna llena, te esperaremos en nuestra casa. Si apareces esa noche, es porque te convertirás en lobo, serás la pareja de Santana y seguirás tu sueño y el de ella, hasta que las dos tomen una decisión juntas." dijo Maribel

"Si no apareces, sabremos que no quieres convertirte en lobo, pero Santana te seguirá a donde sea que vayas." dijo Marcos poniéndose de pie.

Los padres de la latina dejaron la casa sin escuchar ninguna respuesta de la diva, sabían que ella sola tenía que tomar la decisión.

* * *

><p>Rachel pasó su cumpleaños dentro de su casa. Cada paso que daba lo hacía pensando. En lo que sentía en Santana, en la decisión a tomar, en las ganas de volver a estar con Santana.<p>

Pero sabía que si hacía lo último, todo sería mucho más complicado. Caería en una decisión tomada a las apuradas por buen sexo.

El sol todavía no había caído cuando uno de sus padres le dijo que había una joven caminando hacia la puerta y volviendo hacia la calle, claramente indecisa.

Rachel se asomó y pudo ver a Santana caminar hasta acercarse a la puerta y volver hacia la calle, hablando sola.

Decidió salir.

"¿Santana?" preguntó con cuidado, aunque al ver a la latina quedarse quieta a pesar de que estaba de espalda.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo la latina dando media vuelta y acercándose con una sola roja en la mano. "No sabía si podía acercarme o no. Por eso estaba dando vueltas."

"Esta bien, puedes acercarte." dijo Rachel

"¿Ya no voy a tener más el tratamiento de silencio?"

"No." dijo Rachel. "Pero necesito que hagas algo por mi"

"Lo que quieras" dijo Santana

"Podemos pasar el resto del día juntas, pero cuando termine, ¿podrías dejar de vigilarme? Necesito pensar y si estás todas las noches aquí afuera, con la nieve, me preocupo." dijo la diva.

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana sonriendo. "¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?"

S&R

Cenar con Santana, hablar con Santana, caminar junto a la latina por el parque. Estar simplemente con ella, había presentado otra perspectiva.

Y Rachel volvió a su casa mucho más confundida que antes.

* * *

><p>En la casa de los López, todos los miembros de la familia estaban parados en la puerta de entrada, mirando hacia el enorme portón, esperando ver a la diva.<p>

Habían pasado ya dos horas y media desde que la luna llena había aparecido y no sabían nada de Rachel.

Santana estaba sentada en la escalera, con su cabeza en sus manos, y decidió marcharse a su cuarto.

Ya estaba en el piso superior cuando su padre la llamó con un grito y Santana sintió el olor de Rachel Berry en su territorio.

Bajó corriendo y esperó que la diva detuviera el auto para abrir la puerta.

"¿Llegué tarde?" preguntó cuando vio la alegría en el rostro de Santana. "No sabía que ponerme. ¿Qué se pone una para transformarse en lobo? Tendrías que haberme dicho eso, Santana."

"Te dije que dejes de usar esas polleras" dijo Santana. "Sin embargo, es lo que te pusiste."

"Es que es lo único que se me ocurrió" dijo la diva recibiendo un beso como respuesta.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Ahora me pregunto si esta fue una buena idea o no. Porque como verán, mi imaginación va hacia todos lados._

_Para que sea mas sorpresivo, solo voy a poner en el summary (resumen) la frase que me piden._

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Voy a ser cortita._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Wbpezberry:** muchas gracias por la review! No sé si seré la diosa de la escritura o no. creo que no. El sistema es, me das la frase y escribo algo que la acompañe. Ahora anoto la frase, pero no sé si es parecido o no a 50SDG (tardé en darme cuenta que era) porque realmente no pude terminar el libro y la película no quiero verla. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! La frase ya está anotada! Me faltaría el límite de palabras. Saludos!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati: **me alegro que te hayan gustado mis nuevas aventuras! Muchas gracias por la review! Anotada la frase! Saludos! _

_**Vazquezthen-alondraalondra: **Muchas gracias por la review! Lamentablemente ese tipo de historias, la diferencia económica no me llama mucho la atención. Por un lado, porque las telenovelas argentinas lo gastaron hasta el cansancio, y por otro lado, porque es un tema que da para mucho drama. Y no soy muy fanática del drama (Además que hay mucha gente que lo usa constantemente en sus fics) Lo suelo usar, como en este capítulo que hay un tipo de drama, pero es mi **recurso narrativo** para poder plantear el problema. ¿No quieres que escriba alguna frase y que salga lo que Dios y mi mente quieran? Muchas gracias de nuevo por la review! Saludos!_

_**RiverLopez:** Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por las dos reviews! Imaginé que te habías confundido por un instante. Jajaja. Me alegro que te hayan gustado las dos historias, a pesar de que no eran la continuación de una y de otra. Bueno, muchas gracias por la review y por la frase! Saludos!_

_**AndyBicha33: **Hola! Muchas gracias! No sé si es una habilidad o es dejar que mi imaginación me gane el control del cuerpo, jajaja. Por ejemplo, en mis bloqueos, escribo. Me salen cosas muy malas, escribo muchos one shots, que nunca termino o no me terminan gustando. Pero trato de salir del bloqueo con aquello que me está bloqueando. Es algo raro. Para mi, escribir, es una forma de descargar cosas. Mi cabeza está muy llena de cosas. Bueno, espero que te sirva mi consejo, que es este: si tienes bloqueos tan largos, lo mejor es encontrar una forma de vencerlo. Probando en escribir, o no pensar en nada relacionado con la escritura. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! Un abrazo!_

_**Erieyla76:** sjajaja, todavía me río de esa parte en que la imagen apareció en mi cabeza. Y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba plasmada en la historia. No sé realmente como se me ocurrió, pero me gusta a veces cuando comienzo a desvariar (en esta también desvarío y mucho) Muchas gracias por las reviews! Agregada la frase! Saludos!_

_**MrsMichele:** me alegro que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por darme la frase también! Espero que poder seguir cumpliendo las expectativas! Saludos! Muchas gracias por la review!_

_**De Scha:** muchas gracias por la review y por tus palabras! La frase está agregada! Saludos!_

_**Carmen: **muchas gracias por la review! Agregada la frase! Extrañamente creo que hay una de mis aventuras en los que esa frase, textual, textual, está utilizada, así que trataré de hacer lo posible para que me salga algo completamente distinto. Saludos!_

_**Ange: **muchas gracias por la review! Agregada la frase! Creo que hay que balancear mucho para hacer esto, pero es un buen escape para mi. Muchas gracias! Me faltaría el límite de palabras. Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja, cuando lo estaba escribiendo, estaba por poner a Brittany con Quinn, pero quería que se mantuviera un poco en la realidad...casi la pongo con Sam, y me acordé de esa vez que no te había gustado el Quam. Así que hice el ¿Puick? Para darle un poco de realidad. Creo. Me alegro que te haya gustado! Espero tu frase (sé que me la vas a hacer difícil), jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la review, Andru! Besos!_

_**Lopz:** jajajaja me alegro que te hayan gustado! espero que este también te guste! muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**RiverLpez:** ¡Hola! ¿Todo bien? Muchas gracias por tus palabras! y espero que te haya gustado el shot! muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Acercándose el capítulo 150 vamos a hacer los siguientes:_

_Me gustaría que me dieran una frase. Una frase cualquiera de no más de 10 palabras. Y que me dieran un límite de palabras para escribir. _

_Ya teniendo una frase, voy a empezar con la lista._

_**143 - MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_Por favor, pongan el nombre o un apodo o nick si no tienen cuenta , porque si no no prestaré atención._

_A ver que sale._

_Bueno Kitties (recuerden que es unisex), los y las dejo._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	145. Barbra

**Título: ****Barbra**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****1,945**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Tercera frase. Pedido por **_**AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_**Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****M o algo así**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****01****/0****5****/2015**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Barbra<span>**

"Santana, necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" dijo la diva ensayando para el momento en que su novia de 6 meses regresara al loft en Bunshwick.

Cuando Kurt se mudó, solo, después de pelearse con Blaine, las dos se quedaron en Bunshwick y comenzaron a experimentar algo más que besos escondidas.

Y ahora, mientras había pasado por el restaurante en donde antes trabajaba tanto ella como la latina, había escuchado ese rumor.

¿Era probable que la latina la hubiera engañado?

Aunque no debería pensarlo bien, ya que saltaría directamente a la conclusión a la que ya había saltado.

S&R

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana cuando su ex jefe se le había acercado a felicitarla y preguntó quien era el padre.

"Están todos diciendo que tú y Rachel van a tener un bebé. Queremos saber quien es el padre, porque como todos recordamos cuando ambas trabajaban aquí, ninguna tenía un pene" dijo su jefe marchándose.

"Espera...¿le dijeron a Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Si, por supuesto" dijo el hombre y volvió a alejarse.

Santana se sentó en la mesa donde estaba esperando a su novia, y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza pensando. Con razón la diva no estaba esperándola ni había ningún mensaje de su celular de que iba a llegar tarde.

Conociendo a Rachel, en ese momento estaría buscando entre su ropa para saber si era cierto o no, y con quién la había engañado. Conocía a su novia. Bastante bien.

S&R

Santana llegó media hora después que ella al loft y vio que Rachel estaba sentada en el sillón.

Se sentó a su lado y decidió hablar.

"No te engañé. No estoy embarazada." dijo Santana agarrando la mano. "Fue todo un malentendido. Aunque no sé como ellos se enteraron."

"¿Un malentendido?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Incluso el estado de facebook de Brittany en el que te felicita por el bebé?"

"¿No te das cuenta de dónde viene el malentendido?" preguntó Santana sonriendo. "Para Britt el bebé pueden ser muchas cosas, y en este caso es una sorpresa."

"¿Una sorpresa?" preguntó Rachel.

"Una sorpresa, para ti y para mi. Pero no te puedo dar más explicaciones, ni darte a entender cómo fue que se me ocurrió esa sorpresa, simplemente, me gustaría que confiaras en mi."

"Sabes que lo hago."

"Es comprensible que hayas pensado en que te engañé" dijo Santana. "Yo lo hubiera pensado también si me felicitaban por el bebé. Casi lo pienso, hasta que me di cuenta de que ellos también habían leído el estado de Britt. Por esa razón, en cuanto entendí, me di cuenta en lo que estarías pensando."

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel bajando su rostro.

"Como te dije, es comprensible" dijo Santana aprovechando el momento para buscar sus labios y besarla.

* * *

><p>"<em>Espera...¿y no le dijiste a Rachel de que se trata la sorpresa?" <em>preguntó Quinn Fabray a través de Skype. La rubia se había enterado al día siguiente de la casi crisis que las morenas evitaron y se comunicó con la latina.

"No, ¿por qué?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"_Porque eso es peor que hacerle pensar que la engañaste."_ dijo Quinn riendo.

"¿De qué se ríe Quinn?" preguntó Rachel entrando en la habitación y mirando hacia todos lados.

"Dice que no decirte de que se trata la sorpresa es peor que hacerte pensar que te estoy engañando." dijo Santana

"Es una exagerada" dijo la diva pasando hacia la cocina y comenzando a abrir los cajones.

"_Prepárate Santana, porque va a ser divertido" _dijo Quinn antes de terminar la conversación.

"Odio a esa rubia." dijo la latina cerrando su notebook y poniéndose de pie.

S&R

Santana estaba a punto de salir del trabajo, cuando vio a su novia entrar en la oficina. Había conseguido un buen puesto de secretaria en una revista de modas, que le permitía cursar algunas materias en la universidad, mientras buscaba la forma de llegar a la fama.

"Hola." dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, mientras Rachel se acercaba a su escritorio.

"Vine a buscarte" dijo la diva mirando sobre la superficie de madera y dando media vuelta para saludar a Santana.

"¡Genial!" dijo la latina realmente contenta. "Espérame que voy a buscar mis cosas"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sentándose en su lugar apenas Santana se puso de pie.

Cuando Santana volvió minutos después, pudo notar como su escritorio parecía haber cambiado y Rachel estaba parada en la puerta.

No pensó en nada hasta que llegaron al departamento y pudo notar como todo estaba desacomodado.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó mirando hacia todos lados. "¿Nos entraron a robar?"

"No, ¿Cómo dices eso? Sabes bien que me sugestiono" dijo la diva despacio.

"¿Y qué es todo esto?" preguntó señalando el lugar

"Estaba buscando algo esta mañana, y llegaba tarde a los ensayos y no tuve tiempo de acomodar" dijo la diva. "Ahora mientras te duchas acomodo"

"De acuerdo" dijo la latina caminando hacia el cuarto a buscar la ropa y metiéndose al baño.

Al salir, tenía un mensaje de texto de Quinn preguntando: **¿ya empezó?**

Se quedó pensando en lo que significaba, pero se relajó un poco al ver que el departamento ya estaba volviendo a estar acomodado.

"¿Quieres que pidamos algo?" preguntó Rachel mientras terminaba de acomodar.

"¿Qué tan importante es que sepas de la sorpresa?" preguntó Santana que ya había atado mentalmente todos los cabos sobre lo que estaba pasando.

"Te dije que Quinn es una exagerada." dijo Rachel. "No es tan importante. Quieres darme una sorpresa, voy a esperar que me des la sorpresa"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Santana

"Estoy segura" dijo la diva sonriendo.

El problema era que Santana no estaba segura de que se lo estuviera tomando tan bien.

* * *

><p>Aunque el día siguiente todo estaba acomodado, Rachel no dejaba de "confundir" su teléfono con el de Santana, dándose cuenta más de media hora después de estar revisando todo el dispositivo.<p>

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina la tercera vez que sucedió.

"Si, si, perdón, no me di cuenta" dijo Rachel

"Tu celular tiene una funda toda brillante, el mío tiene una funda negra." dijo Santana

"Todos podemos cometer errores" dijo la diva.

* * *

><p>O por ejemplo, esos momentos en los que veía a Rachel aparecerse por los reflejos de las vidrieras, cuando se suponía que la diva estaba ensayando. O escuchaba su voz cuando entraba en alguna tienda.<p>

Santana sabía que no estaba tomando muy bien el tema de la sorpresa y no decía nada, para no tener que escuchar la risa de Quinn Fabray desde New Heaven.

Así que decidió esperar.

Y la noche en que se cumplía finalmente una semana desde que Santana le dijo lo de la sorpresa, había sido la noche en que se cansó.

Pero no quería decirle la sorpresa, quería que fuera realmente una sorpresa, y solo faltaban horas para que finalmente pudiera dársela.

Pero Rachel ya ni siquiera perdía tiempo escondiéndose cuando la seguía, su celular ya casi no estaba en sus manos y su tiempo juntas se la pasaban respondiendo preguntas sobre la sorpresa, aunque ya ni siquiera intentaba disimularlas.

"Basta, Rachel." dijo Santana esa noche. Mientras ya estaban acostadas. Quería leer un libro porque la psicosis de su novia le había quitado las ganas de sexo cuando en el medio de un orgasmo le preguntó cuál era la sorpresa.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva haciendo un puchero

"Porque mañana terminara el tema de la sorpresa, así que trata de acabar con esto."

"Pero no me gustan las sorpresas"

"¿Preferirías que te hubiera engañado?"

"No sé si no lo estás haciendo ahora, ya que no tenemos sexo hace días"

"¿En serio, Rachel?"

"Lo siento." dijo la diva realmente arrepentida. "Es que...no me aguanto la excitación pre sorpresas. No deberías haberme dicho."

"Te lo dije para que no pensaras que te estaba engañando." dijo Santana.

"De acuerdo"

"Mañana, yo te llamaré e iremos juntas a buscar la sorpresa."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio" dijo Santana. "Ahora...¿Me puedes dejar leer?"

"¿No quieres tener sexo?"

"No hasta que esta locura termine."

* * *

><p>Santana recibió la llamada al mediodía e inmediatamente llamó a la diva para quedar en encontrarse en la esquina del lugar.<p>

Si iba a llevar la sorpresa hasta el final, no iba a hacer que se reúnan en la puerta.

S&R

"¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó Rachel cuando ella se paró a su lado.

"Del trabajo." dijo Santana. "¿Revisaste todos los locales?"

"Casi" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana.

"Vamos." dijo la latina comenzando a caminar.

Rachel no dejaba de mirar para todos lados.

"¿Vas a contenerte?" preguntó Santana mirando a su novia.

"Si." dijo Rachel y abrió la boca al ver que entraban en una tienda de mascotas.

Santana soltó a la diva en el medio de todos los animales y caminó hacia el mostrador.

"¿Un gato?" preguntó la diva dando pequeños saltitos.

"Mucho mejor" dijo Santana extendiendo las manos cuando la joven que la había atendido volvía de la parte trasera. "Un perro"

"¡AAAahhhhhh!" gritó la diva agarrándose el rostro entre sus manos y dando saltos más grandes. "Nunca pude tener un perro, Leroy es alérgico"

Santana giró sus ojos y esperó. Había estado con ella cuando Leroy, borracho, confesó que un perro sería tan difícil de cuidar como la diva.

"¿Qué raza es?¿Puedo cargarlo?¿Puedo sacarlo a pasear?" preguntó la diva acercándose a Santana que seguía esperando algo de la chica que atendía.

"Es un Beagle" dijo la latina

"¿Por qué un Beagle?" preguntó Rachel acariciando la barbilla del perro.

"Porque me gustan y no quería un caniche que son ruidosos e histéricos" dijo Santana. "Y son buenos perros y sé que te va a gustar. "

"¿Es macho o hembra?" preguntó Rachel tratando de sacarlo de los brazos de la latina.

"Hembra." dijo Santana "Y antes de marcharnos tienes que ponerle el nombre"

"¡Barbra!" dijo Rachel besando a Santana mientras lograba finalmente sacar el perro de sus brazos.

"¿Viste que era un malentendido? Britt sabía que ya la había reservado, solo teníamos que esperar los 45 días. Pero para ella es un bebé. En realidad es un bebé, es un cachorro." dijo Santana dando media vuelta y agarrando una caja.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si quieres vamos a casa, y la acomodamos." dijo la latina. "Aquí tenemos el veterinario, hay que venir a vacunarla, desparasitarla y todo"

"¡De acuerdo!" dijo la diva saludando a la joven que las había atendido.

"Gracias" dijo Santana siguiendo a Rachel rápidamente.

S&R

Una hora después, Barbra ya había ensuciado el piso tres veces, y ahora estaba durmiendo en un almohadón rosa que Santana sacó de la caja.

"Gracias San." dijo la diva apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la diva. "Es la mejor sorpresa que podrías haberme dado."

"Es la única sorpresa que alguien te dio" dijo la latina sonriendo. "No puedo entender como no lo descubriste"

"Es que ni siquiera vi una conversación telefónica con esa tienda." dijo la diva.

"Fui bastante precavida."

"Gracias, San" dijo la diva besando la mejilla de Santana. "Te amo"

Santana se quedó dura como una piedra, porque aunque ella quería decirlo, no esperaba que la diva lo dijera tan rápido. 6 meses era bastante rápido para ella.

"¿San?" preguntó la diva notando que estaba quieta.

"Te amo, Rachel Berry" dijo la latina girando para besarla.

"Ahora podemos tener sexo" dijo la diva sentándose a horcajadas de la latina.

"Oh, si..." dijo Santana

"Pero no al frente de Barbra, porque le podemos generar un trauma." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el cuarto.

Santana pensó por un momento que no sabía si había sido una buena conseguir el perro. Pero por ahora, no iba a pensar demasiado. Después de todo, podía volver a tener sexo con Rachel sin ser detenida.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Es cortito, lo sé. Pero no me pedían límite de palabras y lo fui escribiendo en el trabajo. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Para que sea mas sorpresivo, solo voy a poner en el summary (resumen) la frase que me piden._

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Voy a ser cortita._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**luceroluna191:** no hay problema. Muchas gracias por la review. Trato mucho de evitar las muertes (a no ser que no sean realmente muertes) y el drama, así que espero que te gusten. Saludos! Lore!_

_**RiverLopez:** Hola! Supuse que eras tú por lo de psíquica. No me cansa oír eso, simplemente no creo que sea tan así. No creo ser una diosa, jajaja. Agrego la frase pero va a pasar al fondo, ya que voy a dar prioridad a los primeros pedidos. Muchas gracias por la frase! Y muchas gracias por la review! Lo que te voy a pedir que lo hagas frase, porque esas serían dos frases, ya que es un diálogo! Saludos!_

_**Ange: ** agregado que es sin límite de palabras. Marcadas es mi niño mimado, mi favorito, no me importa lo que digan todos los demás hijos míos. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**De Scha:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que este te haya gustado! Saludos!_

_**Carmen: **muchas gracias por la review! Si, cuando Sue es la tía de Rachel me salieron cosas realmente extrañas. Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele: **si, jajaja parecía largo, pero intento que sean cortos, muchas veces escribo en el trabajo y puedo perder el ritmo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Alex:** ajaja muchas gracias! Mi imaginación tiene vida propia en realidad. Puedo llegar a tomar en cuenta la frase, pero tendría que ser una frase. En ese caso son dos y como un diálogo. Si la quieres acomodar como si fuera una frase, seguramente la pongo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Erieyla76: **jajajaja no sé si para tanto. Me alegro que te haya gustado, realmente no puedo saber como se va a desarrollar mi cabeza. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos._

_**Meel:** hola Meel! ¿Cómo estás? No hay ningún problema, si tienes que estudiar y trabajar, apareces cuando puedas. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los shots! agregada la frase! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Acercándose el capítulo 150 vamos a hacer los siguientes:_

_Me gustaría que me dieran una frase. Una frase cualquiera de no más de 10 palabras. Y que me dieran un límite de palabras para escribir._

_Ya teniendo una frase, voy a empezar con la lista._

_Tengo que rechazar los diálogos o mini diálogos por una razón. Con una frase, puede terminar siendo cualquier cosa. Como éste, como el anterior, como el primero._

_Con un diálogo ya tengo un contexto con el que trabajar y quiero que todo esto sea sorpresa. No quiero un contexto en el que trabajar._

_Me gusta la idea de crear cualquier cosa, para gusto de uds. pero un diálogo me da a crear y me da todo. _

_Pedí la frase para que uds. también puedan disfrutar de la locura de mi imaginación._

_Muchas gracias (lo sé, estoy super exigente últimamente, pido disculpas)._

_**143 - MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Meel: "Rachel no puedo ser tu amiga porque te amo!" sin límite de palabras.**_

_Por favor, pongan el nombre o un apodo o nick si no tienen cuenta , porque si no no prestaré atención._

_A ver que sale._

_Bueno Kitties (recuerden que es unisex), los y las dejo._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	146. Acorralada

**Título: ****Acorralada**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****2,222**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: Cuarta**** frase. Pedido por Wbpezberry****_**: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío" y **_******sin límite de palabras******_**.**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****T**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****0****3****/0****5****/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Acorralada<strong>

"Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío" dijo Santana cuando había encerrado a Rachel en el baño del restaurante.

"No empieces ahora con estas cosas que me da miedo. Y no estaba mordiéndome los labios, Santana." dijo la diva tratando de empujar a la latina fuera del cubículo.

"Estas queriendo tener sexo conmigo." dijo la latina. "Sé que me guiñaste el ojo ahí afuera"

"Santana, vine al baño a hacer pis. Si quieres saber la verdad" dijo Rachel logrando sacarla del cubículo y cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

"Berry, últimamente estás algo extraña. Siempre me haces señas que rechazas en cuanto me acerco." dijo la latina. "Entiendo..."

"Santana..." dijo Rachel saliendo del cubículo y caminando a lavarse las manos. "No estoy haciendo ninguna señal, no te estoy dando ninguna señal. Ni a ti, ni a nadie antes de que digas algo."

"Por esa razón son solo para mí" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva y acercándola a sí misma cuando terminó de lavarse las manos.

"Santana deberías dejar de fumar esas cosas tan extrañas" dijo la diva saliendo del abrazo de la latina y dejando el baño. "No me estaba mordiendo los labios" agregó.

La latina se quedó pestañeando en el baño. Ella estaba segura de que la diva se había mordido los labios.

S&R

"Te juro, se estaba mordiendo los labios toda sensual del otro lado de la mesa, y me miraba de reojo" dijo Santana mientras caminaba junto a Quinn y a Brittany hacia el cuarto de hotel.

"Santana, Rachel se está manteniendo alejada de todos nosotros ya que la culpamos de que anoche Finn tenía permiso para salir a cenar con ella cuando Schuester nos prohibió a todos hacerlo" dijo Quinn

"No sé porque nos enojamos con Rachel" dijo Brittany

"En eso tiene razón. Despuès de todo, fue Schuester el que dio el permiso para que Finn salga del hotel. Hay que culpar a Schuester y a Finn" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué cree que se mantiene separada todos nosotros?" preguntó Santana

"Porque es más inteligente y debe estar sospechando algo" dijo Brittany

"¡Tiene razón!" dijo Quinn empujando a sus amigas dentro del pasillo de las escaleras. "Tenemos que controlar que no pasen cosas, cosas raras, como...algo durante la presentación."

"Pero ¿Cómo vamos a controlar eso si al final Schuester va a hacer lo que quiere?" preguntó Santana. "Además, ¿qué puede llegar a pasar?"

"Conociendo a Schuester, es capaz de dejar que su favorito nos arruine la posibilidad en estas nacionales con tal de que esté contento. Conociendo a Finn como lo conozco va a atacar a Rachel en el momento más vulnerable. Y ese momento es cuando ella está arriba de un escenario cantando. Sea lo que sea que haga, Rachel no va a poder hacer marcha atrás, porque el plan está tan bien organizado que todas las opciones que ella tenga, van a tener el mismo resultado." dijo la rubia.

"Guau, estamos bien" dijo Santana mirando a Brittany, y señalando a Quinn

"¿No lo entiendes? Es mi oportunidad de vengarme. Vengarme de estos idiotas. Vengarme, sobre todo, de Schuester y Finn" dijo Quinn

"En el proceso nos llamaste idiotas." dijo Santana cruzando sus brazos.

"No a uds. Y tengo que decir que ni siquiera la incluí a Berry en ese idiotas." dijo Quinn sorprendida. "Pero Schuester y su favorito necesitan una lección. Una lección de que no pueden manejar este coro como si fuera el lugar en donde Finn Hudson puede jugar con quien el quiera. El coro no es su parque de juegos"

"¿Te das cuenta de que hace 24 horas eres la novia de Brittany?" preguntó Santana. "Aunque no me molesta la fuerza que pones en tus palabras."

"¿No te das cuenta Santana? Si Schuester sigue permitiéndole todo a Finn, Rachel nunca va a fijarse en ti. Y creo que lo estabas logrando" dijo Quinn

"Yo también" dijo Brittany

"Pero si volvemos a presenciar esa estúpida relación que no tiene sentido para absolutamente nadie y en la que Rachel Berry entra solo porque siente que todos la odiamos..." dijo Quinn

"Le hicimos creer durante años que la odiamos" dijo Santana

"Más allá de eso. Rachel no puede creer que únicamente Finn Hudson la quiere. ¿Cómo vas a demostrárselo?¿Cuándo el idiota le pida casamiento el año que viene así no se va a NY?¿Le prohibirías sus sueños?" preguntó Quinn poniendo un dedo en el pecho de la latina y empujándola hacia la pared.

"Está bien. Está bien. Entiendo" dijo Santana levantando sus brazos en señal de rendición.

"Pero...¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? Salimos a cantar en dos horas, ni siquiera tenemos la canción" dijo Brittany

"Tenemos que proponer algo distinto" dijo Quinn

"Pero no va a funcionar si no le decimos a Rachel" dijo Brittany

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Como Sanny claramente dijo hace unos minutos, le hicimos creer durante años que la odiábamos. Si la sacamos o hacemos algo que la afecte cuando salgamos a cantar, seguramente va a pensar que es por nuestro odio hacia ella" dijo Brittany.

"Adoro lo inteligente que eres" dijo Quinn

"Esperen, antes de que empiecen a besarse..." dijo Santana poniéndose en el medio de las dos rubias. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Dile a Rachel nuestras dudas" dijo Quinn empujándola hacia la puerta de las escaleras y comenzando a besar a la otra rubia.

S&R

Santana tuvo su oportunidad cuando la diva se metió en el baño de la habitación unos minutos después de que ella volviera, metiéndose detrás de ella.

"¿Otra vez estuviste alucinando sobre que quise conquistarte?" preguntó la diva.

"No, no. Quería discutir contigo de algo. Aunque si te subieras los pantalones sería mejor" dijo Santana dando media vuelta.

"¿Qué sucede, Santana?"

"Escucha, con Quinn y Britt llegamos a una decisión sobre algo y queríamos compartirlo contigo para que no sientas que es en tu contra." dijo la latina.

"¿Y tenías que acorralarme nuevamente en el baño?" preguntó Rachel

"Bueno..." dijo Santana rascándose la nuca. "Verás..." agregó dudando. "Sé que si te mando un mensaje para poder hablar contigo, seguramente me ibas a decir que no."

"En eso tienes un punto, pero..." comenzó a decir la diva cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

"¿San?" dijo Brittany entrando junto a Quinn

"Están todos sospechando de que acá está pasando algo importante..." dijo Quinn mirando a las dos morenas. "Kurt ya estaba con el oído en la puerta, cuando nosotras entramos en la habitación."

"Ahora no van a sospechar tanto que entraron uds. dos ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel irónicamente sorprendiendo a la Unholy Trinity que sonrió satisfecha.

"Berry..." dijo Quinn entregándole un papel.

Rachel lo leyó y asintió.

Quinn agarró a Santana y la sacó del baño junto a Brittany.

La diva salió segundos después y pudo ver como todos la miraban sospechosamente.

"No me hizo nada, simplemente no podía aguantarse" respondió a la mirada interrogante de Kurt.

"Menos mal" dijo su amigo, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

De a una, sin que nadie lo notara, Quinn, Brittany y Santana salieron de la habitación.

Rachel puso la excusa de que iba al pasillo a pensar en soledad las próximas letras.

Caminó hasta las escaleras y se encontró con dos rubias y una morena esperándola. Las cuales empezaron a hablar.

S&R

"¿Y querían contármelo para que no piense que es algo en contra mía?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida, mirando a Santana más de una vez.

"Si. Queremos decirte que no es en tu contra. Estamos hartas de Schuester y Finn" dijo Quinn quien en presencia de Rachel no había tenido vergüenza en agarrar la mano de Brittany más de una vez.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel sorprendida.

Las tres sonrieron y asintieron. No era seguido que alguien les agradeciera algo y no de la forma tan sincera en que Rachel lo acababa de hacer.

"Entonces ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Noah apareciendo en las escaleras, como bajando del piso superior.

"¿Escuchaste todo?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, la verdad, las malvadas de nuestra escuela están tratando de hacer algo bueno contigo. No lo hubiera pensando nunca y si me lo hubieras contado, puedo asegurarte que no te hubiera creído, pero creo que deberías participar. Siempre y cuando yo también pueda participar. ¿Qué dices, Rach?" preguntó Noah sonriendo.

"¿En serio crees que debemos participar?" preguntó la diva.

"Por supuesto. ¿Cuántas veces me has contado que estás cansada de que Schuester te quiera poner a cantar con Finn?" preguntó Noah. "Además, tengo la canción perfecta solo para nosotros dos, y faltan...45 minutos"

"¿Qué tan perfecta?" preguntó Santana sonando claramente celosa, pero Quinn puso una mano en su hombro para calmarla.

"Creo que es la mejor opción" dijo Quinn. "De esa forma podemos mantener a Rachel segura en el escenario."

"Obviamente, alguna ganancia hay para uds. ¿verdad?" preguntó Noah

"Esta vez, además de finalmente vengarnos de esos dos..." dijo Quinn "solo queremos ganar sin que le terminen echando la culpa a Rachel. Y todos sabemos que pase lo que pase en ese escenario si ellos dos cantan juntos, todos vamos a terminar culpándola y Hudson se va a salir con la suya. Porque siempre pone esa cara de pobrecito"

"Quedó claro que lo odias, Quinn" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Gracias al cielo ahora sé que sientes lo mismo" dijo Quinn

"Nosotros vamos a volver a la habitación, voy a presentar la canción y la idea de que la cantemos juntos" dijo Noah

"Vamos en un ratito." dijo Santana mirándolos partir. "¿Tenías que ser tan cariñosa con ella?" preguntó mirando a Quinn.

"No seas celosa. Te acabamos de dar la manera de acercarte a ella. Quizás, en el verano, puedas juntarte con ella, y con nosotras" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana

"Ahora puedes acercarte a ella, sin tener que acorralarla en el baño diciéndole que se estaba insinuando sexualmente a ti" dijo Quinn

"¡Pero lo hizo!" dijo Santana golpeando el piso con su pie.

S&R

Ensayar una canción en quince minutos después de pasar media hora discutiendo del porque Finn no tenía que cantar y salir a presentarla...fue algo bastante más complicado de lo que habían pensado.

Pero cuando los jueces dieron el resultado y pasaron a la final, todos los que se habían opuesto a la pareja Berry Puckerman tuvieron que cerrar la boca. La química de los dos judíos en el escenario era lo que más puntos les había dado.

Ahora tenían 24 horas para preparar otra canción, y menos Schuester y Finn, todos apoyaban que la pareja principal fueran Noah y Rachel.

Menos Santana, que parecía estar llena de furia ante todo el mundo, incluso con sus mejores amigas.

Rachel observó a la latina durante la cena y cada vez que sus ojos hacían contacto le hacía señas de que fueran al baño.

Santana la miraba unos segundos antes de mirar hacia otro lado y Rachel giraba sus ojos por la ignorancia de la latina.

Igualmente, la diva necesitaba levantarse para ir al baño (realmente) y así lo hizo.

S&R

"¿Entendiste que quería verte?" preguntó Rachel cuando salió del cubículo y se encontró con la latina sentada en la mesada y con los brazos cruzados.

"Entendí claramente la tercera vez" dijo Santana. "Simplemente no sabía si _estaba fumando cosas" _

"Debes verlo desde mi punto de vista, Santana." dijo Rachel

"¿Desde tu punto de vista?" preguntó la latina esperando que la diva se lave las manos.

"Si" dijo Rachel parándose adelante de Santana

"Tu punto de vista nos metió en este...genial plan...¡no puedo creerlo! Quinn y Britt están juntas." dijo Santana. "Pudimos sacarte a Finn de encima" agregó bajando de un salto de la mesada. "Y Schuester aprendió una lección en el medio. No puedo creer el buen plan que lograste idear" dijo besando a la diva durante minutos hasta que logró encerrarla en uno de los cubículos. "No te vuelvas a morder los labios como ayer...solo quería que todos supieran...pero teníamos..."

"¿Tenían qué?" preguntó Quinn apareciendo de repente, abriendo la puerta del cubículo. "¿Nos engañaron para poder vengarse de esos dos idiotas?"

"¿Desde cuándo están juntas?¿Por qué no me dijiste San?" preguntó Brittany corriendo a Quinn del medio y abrazando a las dos morenas.

"¡Britt!" dijo Quinn ofendida.

"Lo sentimos" dijo Rachel sin soltar a la latina.

"Es que...no sabíamos como iban a reaccionar todos...uds." dijo Santana

"Bueno...no reaccionamos mal." dijo Quinn

"¿Recibiste el mensaje de Sue? Quiere vernos en su oficina apenas regresemos. Seguramente va a querer que volvamos a las porristas" dijo Brittany

"El problema es que seguramente va a preguntar quien planeó todo, y no fuimos nosotras, Britt" dijo Quinn "¿Verdad?" preguntó mirando a Rachel.

"Rachel planeó todo. Sabía que si ella se acercaba a nosotras, a ti, precisamente, no ibas a querer ayudarla." dijo Santana

"¿Lo de la graduación?" preguntó Quinn

"También fríamente calculado por ella" dijo Santana

"Guau, Berry era mucho más calculadora que yo al final de cuentas." dijo Quinn dando media vuelta.

"Por lo menos ahora no tienes que pasar todo el verano tratando de conquistarla" dijo Brittany siguiendo a su novia.

"No, voy a pasar todo el verano besándola." dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Y más" dijo la diva en su oído.

"Eso me gusta. Podrías decirme que tanto." dijo la latina

"Tendrás que esperar a probarlo." dijo Rachel dejando un rápido beso en sus labios y guiñándole el ojo antes de pasar por al lado de su novia y volver a la mesa.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que este les haya gustado. Sé que estoy manteniéndome lejos del M, pero ya volverá...jajaja_

_Para que sea mas sorpresivo, solo voy a poner en el summary (resumen) la frase que me piden._

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Voy a ser cortita._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**VanDekki:** jajaja si! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Luceroluna191: **no soy perfecta, jajaja. Para nada. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** a veces me aburro en el trabajo, y como son cortitos, puedo escribirlos aún cuando me interrumpen. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Erieyla76: **jajaja seguro que si, jajaja. Muchas gracias! La intención era sorprender! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**Claudia: **hago lo que puedo._

_**AndyBicha33**: me alegro! Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**MrsMichele:** jajaja era una sorpresa tras otra, jajajaja. Gracias por leerme! Y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**RiverLopz:** Hola! Agregada la frase! Te voy a contestar aquí la review de Casualidad. No sé si la terminaré o no. Hace un tiempo ya que no le veo el camino. Probablemente cuando vuelva a aparecer en mi cabeza, la seguiré. Con respecto a la segunda frase, fíjate si la puse bien. No creo que sea lo máximo con las letras, simplemente me gusta escribir. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**BichGlee:** Hola Annie! Muchas gracias por la review! Agregada la frase, saludos!_

_**Alex:** Tachel exageró un poco, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review, agregada la frase! Saludos!_

_**Kasrocketz: **muchas gracias por las reviews, te conteste por privado! Saludos!_

_**143 - MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_Por favor, pongan el nombre o un apodo o nick si no tienen cuenta , porque si no no prestaré atención._

_A ver que sale._

_Bueno Kitties (recuerden que es unisex), los y las dejo._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	147. La Cosa

**Título: ****La Cosa**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****1,745**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Quinta**** frase. Pedido por ****_**SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****T**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****0****4****/0****5****/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Cosa<strong>

Santana no salía de su asombro. No podía dejar de mirarla. Habían pasado 5 días desde que empezó a usar esa cosa y ella estaba completamente loca. No podía ver más esa cosa. No cerca de ella.

"¡Rachel Berry!" gritó entrando en el salón del coro (y mirando que no estuviera la cosa esa girando a su alredor. La que hacía juego con la otra cosa) "¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?"

"¿De qué hablas, Santana?¿Desde cuándo me hablas...perdón, me gritas estando sola?" preguntó la diva casi asustada.

"Hace 5 días que estoy soportando esa cosa, 5 días. Y no creas que te queda bien. Al contrario" dijo la latina.

"Sigo sin saber de que estás hablando, Santana" dijo la diva

"¡Esa cosa!¡Esa maldita cosa!" gritó Santana señalando a la diva.

"¿Qué cosa? No puedo saber de que cosa estás hablando, Santana. No sé a cual cosa puedes referirte" dijo Rachel dándose cuenta de que no iba a ser una conversación que hubiera querido tener a pesar de que no sabía cuál era la cosa. "Hay infinitas cosas en el mundo, y una cantidad finita de cosas en esta habitación"

Santana estaba frustrada. Muy frustrada. Tan frustrada que estaba completamente roja de la furia y de la ignorancia de la diva, que se acercó a ella, agarró su mano izquierda y poniendo la palma hacia afuera.

"¡Esta cosa!" dijo Santana señalando con su dedo índice el dedo anular de la diva.

"Es mi anillo de compromiso, Santana" dijo Rachel sacando rápidamente su mano y mirándolo una vez más.

"¿En serio? Es una cosa horrenda, sobre todo por quién lo está acompañando" dijo Santana alejándose de la diva, todavía furiosa.

"¡Ey! Es mi prometido" dijo Rachel comenzando a enojarse.

"¿Si?¿Tu prometido? ¿Qué excusa tendrás la semana que viene cuando diga que quiere casarse lo más rápido posible contigo?¿Qué excusa tendrás cuando finalmente decidas quedarte en este pueblo de porquería porque _tu maridito _no quiere vivir en NY porque tiene miedo de las cosas que son más altas y firmes que tú?"

"¿Qué...qué estás diciendo?"

"Puede ser que yo no haya sido la persona más buena del mundo contigo, Berry. Pero ni una sola vez se me hubiera ocurrido por la cabeza arruinarte el futuro. Futuro, que seamos sinceras, Berry, fue lo único que te mantuvo en pie durante la secundaria de mierda que tuviste. Saber que ahí afuera tenías un futuro. Que serías famosa, que nos dejarías a todos con la boca cerrada y sintiéndonos mal porque no lo vimos y ni siquiera recordarías nuestros nombres."

"No entiendo..."

"Entenderías si realmente estuvieras enamorada de Finn. Porque te hicimos tanto daño que crees que nadie más puede amarte. Pero, sin embargo, nosotras, sobre todo las dos personas que más daño te hicimos, no permitiríamos nunca que abandones tus sueños." dijo Santana. "Pero, Rachel, te has aferrado a él como si fuera la única oportunidad que tienes en tu vida. La única oportunidad de salir, la única oportunidad de amar, la única oportunidad de vivir. Y no es así. A Finn solo le importa él mismo y no quedarse solo. Y sabe bien que si te vas a NY, se va a quedar solo. Eres la única persona que soporta todos sus defectos, incluso el secreto de que él debe ser lo único importante en tu vida.

La madurez de Finn va a tardar tanto en llegar, que tu vida será arruinada en el proceso." dijo Santana dejando el salón del coro cabizbaja y a la diva confundida.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Rachel Berry caminó hacia su Finn Hudson, quien estaba hablando de algo con algunos jugadores de football y cerca de ellos, estaban las porristas.<p>

La diva traía algo en la mano, y no pudo dejar de escuchar que todos se quejaban porque comenzaría una sesión de besos.

Aunque todos sabían, y esperaban, porque el rumor de que Finn quería casarse el siguiente fin de semana porque _la amaba con todo su corazón_ ya era sabido por todos y cada uno de los alumnos de McKinley.

Por eso todos prestaban especial atención a lo que estaba por pasar.

Y se quedaron mudos, cuando Rachel dejó algo en su mano y dio media vuelta sin siquiera hablar con él. Y todos abrieron la boca cuando Finn abrió su mano, ya sin Rachel presente, y estrelló su puño contra el casillero.

Rachel Berry había terminado su compromiso y su relación con Finn Hudson en ese pequeño acto.

* * *

><p>"Santana ¿podría hablar contigo?" preguntó Rachel el día de la graduación. La latina había salido del clóset, estaba en una relación con Brittany, pero la diva tenía que hablar con ella.<p>

Brittany le sonrió y se alejó unos metros esperando.

"Quería agradecerte, por tus extrañas pero sabias palabras ese día." dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor.

"Ve a ganar Broadway, Berry." dijo Santana animándose y dándole un abrazo. "Espero que recuerdes mi nombre"

"Por supuesto, estarás en mis memorias cuando las escriba. Aunque quizás cambie tu nombre. Te llamarías Satán" dijo la diva devolviendo el abrazo. "Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo." agregó antes de separarse. "Gracias Brittany" dijo pasando al lado de la rubia, quien sonreía.

* * *

><p>Meses después, Kurt abrió la puerta del loft en Bunshwick y Santana López se mudaba con ellos. A pesar de sus ciertas cualidades, como hurgar en las cosas de los demás, Santana solía soportar dormir en ese sofá destartalado mientras pensaba que hacer.<p>

Hasta una noche, en que Rachel se levantó y la despertó. No había pasado ni un mes viviendo ahí, y las primeras semanas la latina lloraba por Brittany.

"Santana, ven a dormir conmigo" dijo la diva cuando vio los ojos abiertos de la latina. Pero su respuesta fue solamente asentir.

Aunque a partir de esa noche, Santana solo dormía en la cama de Rachel.

* * *

><p>Fue la diva quien sin quererlo besó a la latina el día en que salía de su primer ensayo de Funny Girl.<p>

Santana la estaba esperando nerviosa, ya que se había contagiado de la más pequeña de las dos morenas.

Y cuando Rachel salió del teatro con una enorme sonrisa (no iba a negar que la hacía mucho más hermosa) se acercó corriendo a ella.

"Gracias" dijo antes de ponerse en puntas de pie y besar a la latina, quien no se retiró. Solo demoró en devolver el beso.

Beso que pasó a ser un recuerdo fugaz porque llegaron al departamento y se encontraron con Kurt tratando de decirles algo sobre la moda.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Kurt se fue temprano asustado de la sonrisa de la latina.<p>

No había pasado nada entre ellas desde el beso, habían hablado normal, pero parecía que algo la hacía sonreír cada vez más.

Cuando el divo dejó el departamento, Rachel caminó a la habitación.

"¿Santana?" preguntó y recibió un beso como respuesta. Beso que las llevó a caer sobre la cama, mientras sus cuerpos se unían. "Pensé que estarías enojada por eso." dijo la diva cuando se separaron (del beso, no físicamente).

"¿Por qué me enojaría? Al contrario, me hiciste feliz. Creo que es por eso que Kurt se asustó. Solo me han visto feliz con Brittany." dijo la latina.

"¡Brittany!" dijo Rachel sentándose rápidamente. "¿Ella...?"

"Ella está feliz. Ya sabe lo del beso" dijo Santana sentándose junto a ella. "Sabe que siento cosas por ti."

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva.

"En el secundario, siempre sentía cosas por ti. No me malinterpretes, amé a Britt, y fuimos felices juntas, simplemente...la distancia y otras cosas nos separaron. Pero somos las mejores amigas." dijo la latina.

"¿O sea...?"

"¿Ese día en el salón del coro?" preguntó Santana interrumpiendo a la diva. Rachel la miró sorprendida.

"Si. ¿Cómo sabías que iba a preguntar sobre ese día?" preguntó la diva.

"Supuse" dijo Santana levantando sus hombros. "Pero ese día...en realidad el primer día que te vi con ese anillo, me puse loca. No por lo que sentía por ti, sino porque conocía a Finn. Y no quería que él arruinara esto. Mira, estás ensayando para una obra en Broadway. Estás logrando las cosas que dijiste que ibas a lograr mucho antes del tiempo que te pusiste de límite"

"Santana...nunca conocí este lado tuyo tan..." dijo Rachel

"¿Sexy?" preguntó la latina levantando las cejas, logrando hacer que la diva sonriera.

"En realidad si lo conocía. Fue ese día en el salón del coro, cuando esa parte tuya que realmente se preocupaba por mi, se asomó para hacerme entender las cosas." dijo Rachel acariciando la mejilla de la diva.

"Y sigue preocupándose por ti. De un modo mucho más profundo y más..."

"¿Sexual?" preguntó la diva sonriendo.

"Rachel Berry...te pediría de nuevo que te saques esa horrenda cosa de encima, pero estás hermosa." dijo Santana sentándose encima de la diva.

"Santana... "

"Berry...cierra la boca...bésame y vete al ensayo" dijo Santana tratando de agarrar la boca de la diva con la suya.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel triunfó no solo en una, sino en tres obras teatrales. Cuando ya vivían solas en un departamento con paredes de verdad. Cuando ya Santana era una famosa abogada. Solo faltaba una pequeña cosa en su relación.<p>

Pero era Rachel quien quería planearlo, y era Santana quien ya lo había planeado todo.

"¡Vacaciones!" gritó la diva un domingo a la noche entrando en el departamento. Ese año habían planeado salir juntas y Santana ya había comenzado el viernes.

"Por fin" dijo la latina. "Solo falta que termines tu valija y mañana temprano nos vamos a Europa...más precisamente...la ciudad del Amor...París" agregó abrazando a su novia.

"Ahora mismo. Así tengo tiempo de acostarme en el sillón contigo a pretender ver una película mientras intentas excitarme para tener sexo"

"Pero ya sabes que es lo que en realidad quiero cuando te digo que veamos una película." dijo Santana besándola y dejándola seguir su camino.

* * *

><p>París era hermoso, y se volvió mucho más hermoso la tarde en la que las dos morenas estaban al sol, mirando la torre Eiffel sentadas en el pasto, y Santana agarró la mano de la diva.<p>

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Rachel mirándola sonriente

"Verás...tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ahora que eres toda exitosa y por suerte, no olvidaste mi nombre" dijo la latina

"Eso es porque te amo, San"

"Lo sé. Entonces la respuesta será la que espero." dijo Santana levantándose y parándose al frente de la diva para arrodillarse inmediatamente. "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que este les haya gustado._

_Tuve un día largo y lo escribí en poco tiempo, pero la idea de hacerlo así no me dejó desde anoche que leí la siguiente frase. _

_Así que es bastante distinto a lo que venía haciendo, pero...personalmente me gustó como quedó._

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Voy a ser cortita._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Lopz:** jajaja si, jajaja mantuve todo hasta el final! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati: **jajaja es una versión interesante, jajaja. Estaba pensando en ese capítulo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Luceroluna191: **muchas gracias, en serio. Pero no te hagas problema. Quizás en un futuro. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**RiverLpez:** ¿Cómo estás? Jajaja. No creo ser un Gabo o un Neruda. Estoy muy lejos de eso. Realmente es una exageración. Espero que estés bien! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** muchas gracias a vos por leerme! Y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**AndruSol:** jajaja te leíste todo en un ratito. Por suerte no son largos, sino pobre de tu cabeza con mis ideas locas. Ahora mismo agrego la frase, y voy a tratar más de Quitt. Y trataré de hacerla sentimental. Pero viste como está saliendo esto...¿no? Jajajaja. Andru muchas gracias por las reviews! Besos!_

_**Shadow-Book: **muchas gracias! ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo sin saber nada de vos. Agregué la frase, espero que te guste cuando finalmente esté. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos.!_

_**AndyBicha33: ** muchas gracias! la idea es que todos se diviertan, además de mi que lo hago escribiendo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**143 - MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_Por favor, pongan el nombre o un apodo o nick si no tienen cuenta , porque si no no prestaré atención._

_A ver que sale._

_Bueno Kitties (recuerden que es unisex), los y las dejo._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	148. Rastreador

**Título: ****Rastreador**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****1,****845**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Sexta**** frase. Pedido por ****_**Erieyla76: "Santana **_****_**¿**_****_**se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama?" y sin límite de palabras.**_****_**.**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****T ****casi M**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****0****6****/0****5****/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Rastreador.<strong>**

"Santana ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo en mi cama?" preguntó Rachel el día que volvió del centro comercial, donde había estado con Shelby pasando el día como todos los domingos.

"¿Este es tu cuarto? ¡Mentira!" dijo la latina sentándose en la cama. "Siempre pensé que sería todo rosa y cuando me dijeron que mi cuarto estaba arriba..." agregó levantando los hombros y corriendo detrás de la diva que dio media vuelta.

"¿Padres?" preguntó la diva entrando en la cocina donde Leroy, Hiram y Shelby estaban hablando.

"¡Oh mierda! No me dijiste que estaba Shelby" dijo Santana que en vez de huir, se pegó al cuerpo de Rachel. "Recuerda que eres mi escudo."

"¿Qué hacía Santana en mi cuarto?" preguntó Rachel señalando a la latina.

"¿Recuerdas nuestro viaje?" preguntó Hiram

"¿Con ella me tengo que quedar las siguientes dos semanas?" preguntó Rachel. Santana prestó extrema atención a la forma en la que dijo sus palabras. No fue del todo enojada, no fue tampoco decepcionada...parecía que había algo como...¿esperanza?. Quiso sonreír, pero al levantar la mirada pudo encontrar a Shelby mirándola fijamente.

"Creo que Rachel tiene razón" dijo Shelby

"Si no dijo nada" dijo Santana

"Si no dije nada" repitió la diva mirando a de reojo a la latina que ahora estaba a su lado pero una de sus manos estaba abrazando su cintura.

"No entiendo" dijo Hiram.

"Solo pregunté." dijo Rachel "La voy a llevar de vuelta, pero esta vez a su cuarto"

"¿Sabes que se va a quedar Shelby, de vez en cuando?" gritó Leroy

"Si, lo sabemos" dijo Rachel al ver como un escalofrío recorría a Santana.

S&R

"Lo sabías" dijo la diva cerrando la puerta de su habitación, mirando a Santana expectante. "Sabías que ibas a quedarte conmigo dos semanas"

"Cuando me enteré..." dijo Santana acercándose despacio a Rachel, dándole la oportunidad de escapar "no dije nada porque pensé que podíamos seguir con esta cosa de...atracción que estábamos teniendo"

"¿Atracción? Santana...nos estamos..."

"Besando en cada oportunidad que tenemos, lo sé. Pero...puede ser más o puede quedar en la nada. Eso no depende solo de ti. Depende de las dos." dijo la latina finalmente acortando la distancia y agarrando la cintura de la diva. "Es una atracción Rachel...tú lo sabes...yo lo sé. Es una atracción oral"

"¿Atracción oral?" preguntó la diva tratando de no encerrar a Santana en sus brazos, sus padres la llamarían para despedirse dentro de poco y sabía que podía perderse con los besos de la latina.

"Claro, sabes que no puedes dejar de pensar en el momento en que vuelvas a tener mis labios con los tuyos. Tanto como yo no dejo de pensar en el momento en que pueda volver a besarte" dijo Santana acercando sus labios a los de la diva.

"Ellos me van a llamar para despedirse." dijo Rachel despacio.

"Entonces...esperaremos" dijo Santana alejándose. "Total tenemos dos semanas para hacerlo cada vez que queramos."

"¿Qué más me vas a hacer?" preguntó Rachel extrañando el cuerpo de Santana junto al suyo.

"Nada que tú no quieras" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama justo cuando los padres de la diva la llamaban desde la planta baja.

S&R

"¿Vas a estar bien con ella acá?" preguntó Shelby mirando a su hija. Sabía lo que venía pasando hace un tiempo y no sabía bien si era o no bueno que estuvieran las dos solas durante dos semanas.

"Eso espero" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, por favor, sabes que puedes llamarme enseguida. Y además, sabes que me tiene miedo" dijo Shelby

"Lo tendré en cuenta" dijo la diva abrazando a su madre.

"Voy a ir a buscar a Beth. Vendré cada vez que pueda y sin avisar" dijo Shelby

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva saludando a su madre y cerrando la puerta de la casa. Dos semanas con Santana López, solas. Ya había pasado más de un mes, con Santana López, besándose a escondidas desde un juego de la botella en una fiesta. Un mes que la llevó a terminar con Finn porque no podía dejar de sentir que en realidad estaba engañando a la latina. Un mes que la incertidumbre de saber que iba a pasar con ellas, entre ellas, aumentaban las ganas de besarla.

S&R

"Bien, tenemos que organizarnos" dijo Santana apenas Rachel volvió a su cuarto.

"¿Organizarnos?¿Dónde vas a dormir?"

"Contigo. Si va a ser lo mismo. Durante la noche, me acercaré a tu cama y me acostaré junto a ti para besarte, hasta que nos quedemos dormidas." dijo la latina pensando. "Y si tu rutina es como siempre la has contado, nos estaremos despertando las dos al mismo tiempo porque yo tengo que ir a los entrenamientos."

"Entonces ¿qué vamos a organizar?"

"La comida y eso. Porque..."

"Sé que no eres vegana y yo dejé de serlo, ya que no podía seguir comiendo esas cosas tan caras cuando el año que viene seré una estudiante universitaria."

"¿Ves? La atracción entre nosotras sigue creciendo" dijo Santana sonriendo y haciéndole señas de que se siente en la cama.

"Voy a ir a bañarme" dijo la diva.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana levantando sus hombros. "Viendo que no eres más vegana, ordenaré una pizza para las dos así celebramos nuestras siguientes semanas viviendo solas" agregó guiñándole el ojo al final.

S&R

Santana había tardado bastante en encontrar los platos y vasos, en el medio llegó la pizza y se dedicó a buscar una película, que esperaba no tener que ver.

Sonrió al escuchar los pasos de la diva por la escalera y se levantó dando media vuelta para esperarla.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la diva al notar la boca y los ojos de Santana abiertos clavados en ella.

La latina sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar a la diva.

"¿Así duermes?" preguntó Santana sin quitar su mirada de la diva. Tenía puesto un baby doll blanco transparente y debajo un conjunto de ropa interior de seda roja.

"En realidad no." dijo la caminando hacia la latina. "Cuando pasaron 3 semanas de nuestros _encuentros_ pensé que en alguno de ellos podía llegar a usar esto."

"Oh mierda" dijo Santana haciendo un paso hacia atrás. "No puedes...no puedes hacerme esto"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva sonriendo.

"Porque me he estado controlando, detenidamente he tenido que hacer cosas que no quería hacer para no tocarte. Tenía muchas ganas de tocarte, de formas muy inapropiadas para los lugares en los que estábamos."

"Ahora tenemos toda esta casa, nosotras solas, por dos semanas." dijo Rachel. "¿Quieres aprovecharla o simplemente quieres comer pizza y ver una película?"

Santana inspiró y exhaló, porque realmente en cualquier otra oportunidad hubiera saltado a sus brazos enseguida.

"Berry, me vas a hacer pasar directamente al postre" dijo Santana agarrando a la diva y comenzando a besarla. Como siempre.

Pero esta vez cayeron sobre el sillón, y Santana y la diva se olvidaron de todo lo demás.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel mientras la latina estaba besando "Dime que esto no termina después de lo que estamos por hacer"

La latina dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a la diva a los ojos.

"¿Me están cargando? Esto recién empieza" dijo Santana antes de volver a besarla, mientras sus manos se metían debajo del baby doll de la diva, quien ante la respuesta comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de Santana, tratando de sacar su ropa.

No alcanzó a desnudarla del todo, porque Santana comenzó a pasar sus dedos por los labios inferiores de la diva.

"No, no" dijo Rachel agarrando la muñeca de Santana que estaba entre sus piernas. "Espera que termine de desnudarte. Tú ya lo hiciste conmigo"

"Difícilmente a eso que tenías puesto se le puede llamar ropa" dijo Santana sentándose derecha. "Pero lo que podemos hacer es que yo me desnude" agregó sacándose rápidamente la ropa.

Santana volvió a posicionarse en el mismo lugar que antes, y llevó sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la diva de nuevo.

"¿Vas a detenerme?" preguntó Santana volviendo a concentrarse en el cuello de la diva.

"No" dijo Rachel arqueándose un poco al sentir los dedos de la latina entrar en ella.

"Así me gusta" dijo Santana volviendo a los labios de la diva antes de comenzar a buscar hacerla explotar de placer.

Igualmente tuvo que morder los labios de la diva en el momento en que Rachel la penetró con dos dedos.

Y siguieron besando lo que encontraban hasta que llegaron al orgasmo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, mientras Santana trataba de no distraerse en el entrenamiento, Rachel se escondía de su ex novio por toda la escuela.<p>

Finn había agarrado la mala costumbre de aparecer temprano por la escuela, algo que no hacía ni cuando había entrenamiento de football y buscaba a la diva.

"Ahí está de nuevo" dijo Quinn mientras caminaba con Santana y Brittany hacia sus casilleros. "Finn buscando a Berry para tratar de convencerla de que vuelva con él"

"Ese chico tiene ciertos problemas" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo es eso de que estás jugando a la mamá y al papá con Rachel?" preguntó Quinn mirando de reojo a la latina

"No estamos jugando. Nuestros padres se fueron juntos de vacaciones y nos dejaron juntas" dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué en la casa de ella?" preguntó Brittany. "Porque podía ser en cualquiera de las dos."

"Si, pero su casa está mucho más cerca del colegio que la mía." dijo Santana

"Lo que es extraño es que no te hayas quedado con ella en la casa." dijo Quinn

"¿Sabes donde puede estar escondiéndose?" preguntó Brittany

"Por supuesto" dijo Santana sacando su celular.

"¿Por qué sacas eso para responder una pregunta?" dijo Quinn mirando a Santana preocupada.

"Hace un tiempo atrás logré insertar un chip rastreador en su teléfono." dijo la latina. "Aunque parezca que no le presta atención durante las horas de clases, no puede separarse de ese aparato por mucho tiempo, así que lo tiene siempre encima"

"Estás loca" dijo Quinn

"En eso estoy de acuerdo con Quinn" dijo Brittany.

S&R

"Es extraño que vuelvas a esconderte en el mismo lugar " dijo Santana entrando en la sala de espera de la oficina de Sue Sylvester.

"Es el único lugar al que no entra" dijo Rachel. "Pero lo extraño es que sepas que vuelvo a estar aquí"

"Es porque Sue me avisa" dijo Santana

"¿No será por el chip de rastreo que encontré en mi celular la semana pasada?"

"¡Maldición!"

"Santana..."

"Es que tengo que saber en donde te escondes cada vez que esa cosa te busca"

"De acuerdo. No lo saqué entonces, no lo voy a sacar ahora."

"Gracias."

* * *

><p>"¿Hija?" preguntó Leroy entrando en la habitación de dicha persona y viendo a dos morenas en la cama, no precisamente durmiendo. "¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Leroy mientras cerraba los ojos, daba media vuelta y corría escaleras abajo. "¡Solo quería decirles que habíamos llegado!¡Y están ahí arriba, haciendo cosas sexuales!"<p>

"¿No podría haberle dicho sexo?" preguntó Santana agarrando rápidamente su ropa y comenzando a vestirse mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo.

"¡SOLO QUERÍA SALUDAR A MI HIJA!" gritó Leroy una vez más.

"Bueno, se nos acabó la tranquilidad" dijo Rachel besando a Santana antes de salir de su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Espero que este les haya gustado._

_Este capítulo es tan raro como los que vengo escribiendo y va y viene. Podemos echarle la culpa a un terrible dolor de cabeza._

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Voy a ser cortita._

_**No me gusta 50 Sombras de Grey. Como libro me pareció patético, porque no pude pasar cierta frase. Mal escrito, nada de trama.**_

_**Acepto que a muchas personas les haya gustado, pero no me torturen con eso, porque nunca voy a escribir algo remotamente parecido a un libro o película cuya frase principal sin ningún contexto en realidad es: "yo no hago el amor, me gusta el sexo duro".**_

_**Y si, sé esa frase porque fue lo que me hizo cerrar esa cosa que le dicen libro.**_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**AndyBicha33: **muchas gracias por la review! Dicen que la risa es salud! Saludos!_

_**Luceroluna191: **en cuanto digas algo fuera de lugar te aviso. No sé si ando inspirada o no. solo cuando puedo sentarme y tengo una idea, jajaja muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajaja fue una sorpresa! Jajaja si, intenté que fuera sorpresa, sorpresa, aunque como la frase va al comienzo de todo, jajaja. Muchas gracias por leerme y por la review, Andru! Besos!_

_**Wbpezberry: **hola! Me parece que no estás entendiendo la consigna. Es solo la frase lo que hace el resto de la historia. Como la segunda frase que me estas pidiendo es exactamente igual a la que me pidió erieyla76 no la puedo hacer. Y si quieres un pedido, con personajes marcados como los que me estás pidiendo, yo te diría que esperes hasta que terminemos con esto de las frases. No puedo cambiar las cosas, porque sería injusto para todas las demás personas que me dieron sus frases para hacer las historias. Y si no estás disfrutando de esta consigna, no sé que decirte. Solo que no voy a ser injusta con las demás personas y NO voy a escribir lo que quieras en este momento. Tampoco obligo a nadie a quedarse leyendo mis historias si no les gustan mis te agradece la review. Saludos._

_**RiverLopez:** jajaja la idea era divertirse. Divertirse uds. y divertirme yo, jajaja a veces lo logro, jajaja. No mentira, siempre. No tengo ningún don de telequinesis. No sé si tendrá continuación o no, porque creo que me están faltando muchas frases. Muchas gracias por la review !saludos!_

_**143 - MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_Por favor, pongan el nombre o un apodo o nick si no tienen cuenta , porque si no no prestaré atención._

_A ver que sale._

_Bueno Kitties (recuerden que es unisex), los y las dejo._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	149. La Tutora

**Título: ****La Tutora**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,664**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****S****éptima**** frase. Pedido por****_**De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_****_**.**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****T ****casi M**

**Fecha de Publicación: 18****/0****5****/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Tutora<strong>

Santana se había quedado completamente muda. Sue Sylvester la había citado a una reunión privada para discutir sobre la nueva capitanía y no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera a Quinn la había invitado a una reunión privada cuando la puso como capitana.

Nerviosa caminó los últimos metros desde su auto hasta la puerta de la casa en la que la habían citado y extrañamente, después de esperar, se dio cuenta que no era la casa de Sue Sylvester.

Porque cuando la persona la llevó hasta una oficina, mientras Santana se comía los nervios, no pudo contenerse y agarró la mano de la persona que la había llevado hasta la oficina.

"Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" preguntó mirando a la diva a los ojos. Como le encantaban esos ojos.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era mi casa?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo. Santana era una de las pocas que no solían maltratarla en el colegio y cuando solían estar lejos de los oídos de los demás la llamaba por su nombre.

"Es obvio por la cantidad enorme de fotos tuyas que hay en este lugar" dijo Santana.

La diva soltó la mano de Santana y comenzó a rascarse el brazo izquierdo.

"Verás..."

"¡López!" dijo Sue con autoridad en la oficina. "Deja de molestar a Rachel y siéntate"

"Si, entrenadora" dijo la latina mirando de reojo a la diva y sentándose al frente de Sue.

Rachel dejó despacio la oficina y fue a la cocina.

"Bien...se viene la decisión de ver si sigues de capitana o no" dijo Sue pero se interrumpió al ver la mano levantada de la latina. "¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué está en la casa de Rachel?" preguntó Santana

"Llegaremos a ese punto cuando yo quiera que lleguemos a ese punto. A lo que me trae la siguiente pregunta ¿no te das cuenta quien puede llegar a quedar de capitana?" preguntó Sue

"Supongo que yo, porque puedo usar esta extraña información para chantajearla, ¿verdad?" preguntó la latina.

"Santana...no seas idiota" dijo Sue "Voy a responder cada una de tus dudas de acuerdo a cierto orden cronológico o no"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la latina.

"Cuando tú, Quinn y Brittany entraron en mis porristas, estaba por meter a mi ahijada ya que estaba contenta, porque había jóvenes de su edad. Pero una de éstas jóvenes comenzó a odiarla desde el primer día y decidimos que no formara parte del escuadrón" dijo Sue

"¿Está hablando de Rachel y Quinn?"

"Rachel dice que eres más inteligente que esto, Santana." dijo Sue cruzando sus brazos.

"Lo siento. Tengo que acostumbrarme a que ud. tiene relación con Rachel." dijo Santana bajando su mirada.

"Rachel no quiere formar parte del escuadrón y por supuesto que no la obligaré a hacerlo. Creo que tiene ciertos traumas con los colores de las porristas." dijo Sue

"Eso quiere decir que Rachel no es Super Chica " dijo Santana comenzando a reírse.

"Dejando de lado ese extraño súper héroe que apareció en Lima, cuando tú te hiciste cargo de la capitanía después del EmbarazoGate, la seguridad de Rachel mejoró bastante, ya incluso no le tiraron granizados. No puedo dejar que Quinn vuelva a ganar la capitanía, así que necesito todos los secretos."

Santana pensó bastante en la respuesta, tenía un gran secreto. Pero al mirar una foto de la diva, supo que tenía que hablar.

"Estoy enamorada de Rachel" dijo la latina.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sue. "Yo pensé que era algo un poco más..." agregó haciendo señas de los pechos.

"Oh...ohhh" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie rápidamente y metiendo la mano en su remera y dentro de su corpiño. "Me ofrecieron la cirugía pero no pude llevarla a cabo. Está bien que no me sienta segura conmigo misma pero en realidad, no soy tan idiota" agregó tirando dos implantes falsos de silicona en el escritorio.

"Supuse que algo así se estaba rumoreando en ese colegio" dijo Sue tirándose hacia atrás en su asiento y juntando la punta de sus dedos. "¿Algún otro secreto que si sale a la luz puede complicar al escuadrón?"

Santana se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, pensó un segundo en la persona que había estado con ella hasta segundos antes de su reunión con Sue y pensó que ya que había contado la verdad de la silicona...

"Me gustan las mujeres" dijo Santana despacio.

"Tengo un oído super entrenado, desde que Rachel empezó a cantar he tenido que estar controlando que no desafine porque si no me retaba. JA!" dijo Sue pensando más que nada en el recuerdo.

Santana estaba un poco más que confundida, pero esperando.

"Bien" dijo Sue volviendo a concentrarse en la latina. "Hay ciertas cosas que deberás saber en el momento en que sea necesario. Pero quiero decirte que te quedarás como capitana, no importa lo que diga Quinn, quien tiene una manía por exponer secretos."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Ahora, haz la maldita pregunta y retírate, por favor" dijo Sue

Santana abrió la boca y la cerró. Sabía que tenía una sola oportunidad. Así que tenía una sola pregunta que hacer, hasta ganarse la confianza de Sue del todo, ésta vez con Quinn en el escuadrón.

"¿Por qué Rachel Berry y ud. comparten vivienda?" preguntó la latina después de varios minutos internos de deliberación.

"Soy su tutora legal desde que tiene 3 años" dijo Sue.

Y la respuesta no iba a calmar las dudas de Santana, pero por la mirada de la entrenadora, sabía que tenía que salir en ese mismo momento de la oficina.

* * *

><p>Santana, caminó hacia Rachel en el pasillo apenas la vio unos días después. Para más detalles, era un lunes.<p>

La diva, caminaba en su dirección distraída, cuando ella la detuvo.

"Rachel...¿podemos hablar?" preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

"Santana, si sigues mirando así, quienes nos observen se van a dar cuenta que estás ocultando algo y van a querer hablar conmigo sobre lo que estás ocultando, porque entre las dos soy el eslabón más débil" dijo la diva sonriendo.

Santana se estaba volviendo loca cada vez que le sonreía.

"Lo siento. Pero..." dijo la latina corriéndola del medio del pasillo. "Quiero preguntar ¿por qué..."

"¡La fotografiaron!¡La fotografiaron!" gritó Noah Puckerman sacudiendo un periódico en su mano y corriendo por todo el pasillo.

"¿A quién?" preguntó alguien entre la gente.

"¡Al súper héroe y es una mujer!" gritó Noah y Santana se quedó mirando como todos agarraban sus celulares y buscaban el Lima Herald. Era sabido que ninguna noticia estaría en la web hasta que estuviera el papel a la venta.

"Rachel Berry, ven conmigo" dijo Sue apareciendo de la nada, asustando a la latina que dio un salto y mirando enojada a la diva.

"Si, entrenadora" dijo Rachel. "Lo siento, Santana. Otra vez discutiremos ese tema" agregó antes de caminar detrás de Sue

"Pero Rachel..." dijo Santana quedándose más confundida que antes y quiso seguirla. Pero para maldición de la latina, el lugar hacia donde quedaba la oficina de Sue era el mismo lugar hacia donde todos estaban caminando.

"Entrenadora yo le pediría que recapacite sobre esto de la capitanía" dijo Quinn Fabray cuando Santana finalmente llegó cerca de Sue. "Fue solo un error" agregó la rubia.

"Un error de 9 meses" dijo Santana

"La joven Carmen Miranda tiene razón." dijo Sue. "Y en estos momentos nada me importa menos que tu capitanía, Quinn. Cometiste un error, Santana se probó como capitana y fue bastante exitosa, no hay razón para que me interese cambiar de capitán. Tengo una reunión importante con esta joven aquí." agregó señalando a Rachel.

"¿Con Berry?" preguntó Quinn y Santana miró a la diva quien giró los ojos ante la mención de su apellido.

"Si. ¿Algún problema?" preguntó Sue enojada.

"No, ninguno" dijo Quinn

"¿Podría...?" preguntó Santana señalando a Rachel.

"Ahora no. Esto es importante" dijo Sue abriendo la puerta de su oficina y cerrando la misma detrás de Rachel.

Santana decidió esperar que Rachel saliera de la oficina, mirando la foto del súper héroe. Y era cierto, era una mujer porque se podían ver sus pechos dentro de un traje de cuero negro que cubría todo su cuerpo y dejaba solo abierta una pequeña línea en el lugar de los ojos. Los análisis y comentarios estaban llegando rápidamente y la latina se dedicó a leerlos. Después de todo, la foto le había salido bien. Ella misma la había sacado y estaba orgullosa. Había gastado casi una memoria de 32 Gb y terminó eligiendo solo una.

S&R

Dentro de la oficina, Sue y Rachel se miraban, hasta que la entrenadora decidió hablar.

"¿Te fotografiaron?" preguntó Sue.

"Pensé que no le había salido ninguna. Después de todo, echaba chispas todo el tiempo, siempre rodeando el lente de la cámara. No sé cuantas fotos gatilló, y solo me quería escapar de ahí. Se había armado un lío con policías, civiles..." dijo Rachel

"¿Sabes quién es?" preguntó Sue

"¿Por qué no lees quien la sacó? Debe haber ganado bien." dijo Rachel

"Por supuesto que si alguien te saca una maldita foto huyendo de donde te metiste a salvar a alguien van a ganar bien." dijo Sue mientras miraba la nota en su computadora. De repente, la mano de la entrenadora cayó plana sobre el escritorio. "¿SANTANA LÓPEZ SACÓ TU FOTO?"

Rachel se estremeció. Sabía que la oficina era a prueba de sonido, pero si alguien había pasado por la puerta en ese mismo momento...hubiera escuchado...aunque sea una parte de ese grito.

Cuando la puerta se abrió sin embargo, Rachel cerró sus ojos y Sue los tenía rojos de furia.

"¿Yo saqué tu foto?" preguntó Santana entrando en la oficina y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. "¿Tú eres el súper héroe?" agregó mirando a la diva que no la estaba mirando.

"Genial" dijo Rachel por lo bajo.

"Esto es tu culpa, por andar dejando que López te saque fotos" dijo Sue señalando a Santana que se estaba sentando al lado de la diva.

"Yo no dejé que ella me sacara fotos, no puedo estar metiéndome en un maldito edificio en llamas, preocupándome por salvar la mayor cantidad de gente posible como siempre me insistes a pesar de que ya he salvado hasta el gato, para salir y tratar de evitar que la policía me enfoque con esos enormes reflectores, que me pidan que me entregue para hacer algo en mi honor y también evitar los celulares de los civiles mientras lanzo las bolitas de luz que generan campos electromagnéticos para borrar toda la memoria. Pero no sé porque no se le borró a ella" dijo Rachel

"¿Esas bolitas de luz generan campos electromagnéticos? Yo pensé que era tu sello personal. Aunque no se me daba llamarte bichito de luz." dijo Santana emocionada.

"¿Cómo pudiste evitar que los campos electromagnéticos no quemen la memoria de tu máquina fotográfica?" preguntó Sue

"La última vez que apareció, quise sacarle una foto, pero no pude porque se me habían quemado muchas, entonces envolví la cámara en aluminio para probar. Gatillé muchas veces, pero solo quedó una, y es esa" dijo Santana señalando la computadora. "Sé que no tendría que haberla vendido, pero cuando llegué a mi casa estaban mis padres preocupados por mis ausencias nocturnas, tanto, que por un momento pensaron que yo era el súper héroe, pero al final, cuando les dije que no, que solo le sacaba fotos, se tranquilizaron."

"No entendí porque vendiste la foto" dijo Rachel

"Es que me castigaron..." dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

"¿Y?" preguntó Sue

"Quería invitar a alguien a una cita esta semana" dijo Santana. "Y no iba a tener dinero...no demasiado porque iba a gastar parte de lo que tengo en efectivo en algún conjunto sexy de ropa, pero no me iba a quedar dinero para mucho más."

"Sigo esperando una explicación" dijo Sue

"Quería invitar a Rachel a una maldita cita y no me iba a quedar dinero, porque quería estar sexy para la cita. Entonces vendí la foto, por una cantidad mucho más grande de lo que me imaginé" dijo la latina.

Sue giró sus ojos mientras Rachel sonreía pero no iba a dejar de ganar esta partida.

"No vas a poder salir en los próximos días" dijo Sue mirando a la diva.

"Pero..." dijo Rachel quejándose.

"¿Sabes la cantidad de locos, como Santana, que van a estar los próximos días tratando de sacar fotos?" preguntó Sue. "Aunque tengo que decirte que por suerte fue Santana, aunque no sé como no hizo todavía para salir a contar que sabe quien es la mujer vestida con cuero"

"¿Me está cargando?" preguntó Santana. "¿Sabe las veces que imaginé que fuera ella?" agregó señalando a Rachel.

"Extraña forma de confesar tus sentimientos" dijo Sue

"Esto es extraño" dijo Santana.

"Vuelvan a clase. No interactúen más de lo normal. Rachel te veo en la casa así hablamos de este tema" dijo Sue

La diva se levantó y dejó la oficina, mientras Santana abría la boca.

"Ve, Santana. Esta noche podrás saber todo lo que quieras saber, siempre y cuando sepas mantener el secreto" dijo Sue y Santana asintió, dejando la oficina.

S&R

Rachel volvió a abrir la puerta de la casa, y Santana sonrió siguiéndola, esta vez hacia la cocina.

"Sue considera que como van a hablar de mi, porque seguramente tienes preguntas, va a ser necesario que yo esté presente." dijo Rachel

"¿En serio no te va a dejar salir esta noche?" preguntó Santana

"Es verdad lo que dijo. Seguramente van a salir todos a buscar una foto mía. Y no creo que estés loca, Santana." dijo Rachel. "Sue a veces exagera."

"Veo que estás hablando más que hoy en la oficina." dijo la latina.

"Sue todavía no llegó" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo es que la llamas por su nombre?" preguntó Santana sentándose. "Me dijo que es tu tutora desde los 3 años."

"Sue es un poco más que eso, pero...siempre la llamé por su nombre, así que no va a cambiar. Y no voy a cambiar de llamarla Sue. No le gustaría."

"¿Cómo terminó siendo tu tutora?" preguntó Santana. "¿Qué hay de los padres homosexuales?"

"Empiezas por las cosas menos interesantes" dijo Sue entrando en la cocina. Rachel fue la única que no se sobresaltó, mientras que la latina se quedó intentando recuperar el aliento. "Los padres de Rachel no pudieron..."

"No quisieron" dijo la diva.

"No pudieron hacerse cargo de la pequeña niña con poderes que tenían en su casa, por lo que yo, siendo su madrina de bautismo, decidí llevármela y pedí todo legalmente." dijo Sue. "No soy una secuestradora de niños, y ellos estaban más tranquilos. Resulta que Rachel solía querer jugar a las escondidas y era muy rápida, y solía perderse durante horas, o días por esa capacidad de camuflarse"

"¿Cómo es que nació con poderes?" preguntó Santana aprovechando que Sue parecía relajarse con historias sobre Rachel.

"No lo sabemos, nunca creo que podremos saberlo. Quizás fue algo que sucedió durante la fertilización in vitro, pero realmente no estamos seguros." dijo Sue

Rachel, mientras tanto, se movía por la habitación.

"¿Por qué...?" comenzó a preguntar Santana, pero mirando de reojo a la diva.

"Ella...ella sabe tanto como yo. Hemos buscado la respuesta durante años, mientras entrenábamos. Por eso quise en el comienzo que sea porrista, podía mantener mi mirada sobre ella. El problema fue que Quinn de repente la odiaba, fue espontáneo. Por lo que decidí que no entrara en las porristas y mantuviéramos nuestras coartadas." dijo Sue

"¿Por qué no me está haciendo algo para lavarme el cerebro por saber lo que sé? Seguramente que yo entrara en ese momento, debe haber sido improvisto" dijo Santana mirando a Sue atentamente.

Sue sonrió, y señaló la pared blanca, donde en ese momento empezaron a pasar imágenes. Era de ese día a la mañana, cuando Santana se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta.

"Sabía todo el tiempo que estabas ahí. También sé cual es el nivel que tengo que usar para que solo escuche la persona que tiene el oído pegado en la puerta." dijo Sue señalando la pantalla. "Sabía que habías sacado la foto. A veces solo me gusta hacer enojar a Rachel. Se toma las cosas con demasiado en serio en cuanto a su traje, a sus poderes. Creo que le infundí demasiado miedo."

"¿Y por qué yo puedo saberlo?" preguntó Santana. "Este secreto"

"Sabíamos que tanto tú como otros fotógrafos aficionados estaban recorriendo la noche para sacarle una foto. Y necesitábamos una salida." dijo Sue poniéndose de pie. "A partir de este momento, es Rachel quien te va a contar y contestar el resto de las preguntas que necesites responder."

Santana se quedó mirando a Sue retirarse, mientras pensaba las palabras.

"¿Una salida?" preguntó mirando a la diva.

"Verás..." dijo Rachel sentándose en el lugar de Sue. "Llevo haciendo esto, de salir por la noche, más tiempo del que se cree. Son casi como unos dos años."

"¿Y?"

"Quiero un futuro, un futuro que no esté ligado con salir todas las noches a detener delitos. Quizás en ese futuro pueda lograr unir las dos cosas, pero por ahora necesito volar bajo." dijo Rachel.

"¿Bajo?"

"Que no me recuerden de aquí a dos años. Obviamente si aparezco en otro lado del país, no voy a usar el mismo traje. Es uno de los tantos que diseñé" dijo Rachel.

"Pero..." dijo Santana levantando la silla y acercándose con la misma a la diva. "Pero recién empiezas. Por más que sean dos años."

"¿Y qué excusa voy a dar cuando me pregunten por qué el súper héroe, mujer más precisamente, de Lima, Ohio aparece en NY?" preguntó Rachel mirando sonriente a Santana, que había logrado agarrar una de sus manos.

"Tienes razón" dijo la latina. "Pero...ese traje es tan sexy..."

"¿Tanto que fantaseaste que era yo?" preguntó la diva.

"Bueno..." dijo Santana poniéndose colorada...

"Está bien, Santana. Es verdad que no me di cuenta que anoche pudiste sacar la fotografía, pero me encantaría ir a una cita contigo." dijo Rachel

"Uds. son muy raras" dijo la latina. "Esperaba un poco más de drama"

"Sue y yo llevamos una vida muy extraña." dijo la diva, soltando la mano de Santana y poniéndose de pie. "Por eso nos llevamos bastante bien"

"Bueno, entonces...¿quieres ir a una cita mañana a la noche?" preguntó la latina.

"Tú no te quedas atrás con lo raro." dijo Rachel.

"Lo sé" dijo Santana sonriendo.

* * *

><p>"¿Y puedes volar?" preguntó Santana mientras estaban mirando una película. Ya habían pasado meses desde su cita y la latina no solía dejar pasar un día sin estar junto a la diva.<p>

"No" dijo Rachel mirándola extrañada. Santana no solía hablar del tema de sus poderes. No habían tocado el tema desde que se había aclarado que ella iba a dejar de hacerlo, por lo menos hasta NY.

"¿Entonces...cómo es que desapareces tan rápido?" preguntó Santana. "El día de la foto, por lo menos, estabas prácticamente volando"

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva todavía confundida.

"Si..."

"Entendí, Santana. No, no vuelo. Suelo correr muy rápido, por lo que puedo tener un buen envión para un muy buen salto" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana. "Es que estaba pensando que sería demasiado bueno poder hacerlo en el aire"

Rachel giró sus ojos y atrajo a Santana hacia si misma.

"¿No te gustaría?" preguntó la latina metiendo rápidamente sus manos debajo de la remera de la diva "Volar y tener un orgasmo al mismo tiempo"

Rachel solo sonrió y besó a Santana, antes de continuar con lo que la latina estaba comenzando.

* * *

><p>NY tenía mucho más crimen que Lima. NY era demasiado grande para que Santana pudiera seguir a ese súper héroe que había aparecido meses atrás y poder sacarle una foto.<p>

Pero su novia, esperaba que su novia se acordara de revisar los mensajes mientras escapaba de una policía que no soportaba ser humillada por una mujer en un traje rojo de cuero, que detenía a todos los ladrones, violadores e incluso posibles asesinatos.

La mujer roja, como solía llamarla la prensa, pasó cerca de donde se encontraba Santana quien logró sacar una buena foto antes de juntar sus cosas y marcharse al departamento.

Rachel Berry entraba cansada al ascensor, apoyando todo su cuerpo en la pared del mismo, deseando acostarse y dormir por 24 horas.

Agradecía que los próximos 3 días no tendría que asistir al teatro, porque realmente quería descansar un poco.

"Lo bueno de tu entrenamiento es que sabes actuar" dijo Sue esperándola en un subsuelo lleno de pantallas y parlantes.

"Tienes que admitir que nunca me enseñaste a actuar" dijo la diva.

"Es cierto." dijo Sue. "Pero creo que seguramente eso vendrá de tu madre."

"La cual es tétricamente es igual a mi novia" dijo Santana apareciendo por una puerta roja.

"¿Pudiste sacar la foto?" preguntó Sue

"Si." dijo Santana. "Mañana a esta hora estará en el periódico que me dé la mejor oferta monetaria. Voy a ser más viva"

"Igualmente tienes que dejar que otros fotógrafos..." comenzó a decir Sue

"Tengan la oportunidad de sacar una foto así no vinculan al súper héroe conmigo" dijo Santana acercándose a Rachel y agarrando su cintura. "¿Tienes el traje abajo de tu ropa?"

"Santana, no quiero saber que estás fantaseando con tener sexo con Rachel con su traje puesto. Además necesita sacárselo así puedo seguir averiguando si estamos bien en lo que es protección." dijo Sue

"Me dispararon hoy" dijo Rachel. "Pero fue realmente un sedante. La aguja se dobló toda" dijo la diva metiendo una mano en su cartera y tirando un pequeño dardo con sedante hacia una mesa en el medio de la habitación. "Los cuchillos están bien. " agregó sacando dos cuchillos grandes, dos más chicos.

"Bien." dijo Sue. "Ahora sácate el traje y vete a hacer algo con tu estúpida latina."

"¡Ey!" dijo Santana tratando de sonar enojada. "¿Tienes que desnudarte al frente mío?"

"Podrías haberte quejado de que te había llamado estúpida" dijo Sue sacudiendo la cabeza y esperando el traje rojo de Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Pido disculpas por las demoras, pero realmente no han sido unas buenas semanas familiarmente. Por esa razón esto también estará completamente extraño. _

_Hice lo mejor que pude, espero que haya salido bien._

_Como tengo la mente en 2905473763920 lugares al mismo tiempo, hoy no voy a responder una por una las reviews. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_Especialmente a luceroluna191, SamyAgronSarfati, .35, lopz, BelleBerryD, wbpezberry, RiverLopez, AndruSol, erieyla76, Scha, Ange, MiMila, BichGlee, AndyBicha (en mi cabeza apareció Batika)_

_**143 - MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación"**_

_**Wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel. Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?"**_

_**MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_Kitties, disculpen que no esté en este lugar hoy por hoy, en cuanto pueda vuelvo._

_Besos enormes,_

_Lore._

_Muchas gracias por leerme._


	150. Desaparición

**Título: ****Desaparición**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,087**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Octava**** frase. Pedido por ****_**Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras**_****_**.**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****T ****casi M**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****21****/0****5****/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Desaparición<strong>**

No quería hacer esto, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era extraño, últimamente todos estaban arrastrándola a esa oficina a pesar de que había logrado pasar casi toda la secundaria sin poner un solo pie dentro de ese lugar.

"Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" dijo en voz baja sentándose justo en frente de la entrenadora de las porristas que se relajó al ver que era su sobrina y pudo mostrar preocupación. "¿Dónde rayos están los trofeos?"

"Por esa razón estoy siguiendo a ...¿ya es tu novia?" preguntó y Rachel solo negó con la cabeza. "Desaparecieron la única noche que ella NO estuvo contigo"

"Me tendrías que haber dicho." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los estantes vacíos.  
>"Estoy segura de que es una broma." dijo Sue entregándole un papel.<p>

"¿Eres capaz de pagar esta cantidad por los trofeos?" preguntó Rachel devolviendo el papel.

"Solo por ti." dijo Sue en voz todavía más baja, mientras Rachel la abrazaba.

"Deja de seguirla." dijo la diva todavía entre sus brazos.

"No..."

"Yo buscaré tus trofeos" dijo Rachel. "Te lo prometo"

"Bueno, dejaré de seguirla" dijo Sue notando como Rachel miraba extrañada el reloj que su tía tenía en el escritorio y se acercaba a él, para agarrarlo y sacar de su parte una cámara digital.

Sue miró a Rachel y suspiró, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que su preocupación cambie de sus trofeos a su sobrina.

S&R

Santana no había visto a Sue en todo el día y estaba contenta, tan contenta que se fue a la casa de Rachel mucho antes de lo normal.

Al no ser atendida rápidamente como siempre, decidió esperarla adentro y sacó la llave de repuesto para entrar.

Podría haberse quedado sentada en el sofá, sola, esperando, pero escuchó un ruido y decidió bajar al sótano.

Otra cosa más que era nueva. Ni ese horario era común visitar a Rachel, ni bajar al sótano.

Para generalmente ser el lugar más tétrico de toda casa, el sótano de Rachel parecía bien iluminado y los sonidos, agitados, venía de un poco más al fondo.

Santana atravesó el pasillo que seguramente Sue Sylvester no hubiera querido nunca que nadie viera, porque estaba lleno de fotos de ella con Rachel, hasta que llegó a la puerta de donde provenía el sonido.

Se dijo que lo mejor era asomarse, después de todo, no pasaba todavía nada entre ella y la diva y realmente era mejor dejar de intentarlo antes, que después.

Pero Rachel solo estaba en un enorme gimnasio, golpeando una bolsa grande de arena, con extrema precisión y concentración.

Santana sabía que ya tenía un momento más para agregar a sus fantasías mientras se masturbaba, porque Rachel tenía puesto un pantalón corto y un top mientras golpeaba una y otra vez esa bolsa de arena.

La latina se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de un par de cosas, por un lado de su erección al ver a Rachel sudar y por el otro que la diva se había detenido y ahora sostenía con sus manos la bolsa mientras la miraba atentamente.

Santana intentó volver a la realidad, a pesar de que Rachel sabía de su condición no creía que todavía sin una relación definida, ella soportara su erección.

Contuvo el aliento al ver que Rachel la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

"Viniste temprano" dijo la diva soltando la bolsa de arena y caminando hacia un costado de la habitación para agarrar una toalla completamente blanca.

"¿Esta es tu forma de entrenamiento?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor. Había muchas más cosas que en un gimnasio común.

"Sabes bien quien es mi tía. Además, como ella dice: ningún entrenamiento es lo suficientemente necesario si no se está alerta todo el tiempo." dijo la diva.

"Rachel, bajé hasta el sótano y tardaste en darte cuenta de que yo estaba parada en la puerta de este gimnasio." dijo Santana dando un paso hacia adelante, cuando Rachel comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"Eso es porque aquí abajo me siento segura" dijo la diva. "Además...bueno, no importa. ¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano?"

"Estaba aburrida en mi casa, y decidí venir" dijo Santana

"¿Volviste a guardar la llave de repuesto?" preguntó Rachel deteniéndose ante otra puerta del sótano y mirando una pantalla. "¿Cerraste con llave? "

"No guardé la llave de repuesto y si, cerré con llave. La única vez que me olvidé de hacerlo, tu tía casi me mata" dijo Santana.

"Bien, entonces prepárate para correr y toma esto" dijo Rachel agarrando dos auriculares de silicona. "Se va a poner ruidoso" agregó la diva cuando una sirena comenzó a sonar por todo el sótano y Santana comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados. "Están entrando en esta casa gente que no tiene permiso" dijo la diva tirando hacia el lado contrario a la escalera a Santana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina en un grito, tratando de hacerse escuchar sobre la sirena.

Pero Rachel podía notar que estaba nerviosa y sabía que si quería escapar, tendría que hacerlo con el mejor apoyo del lado de la latina. Porque si no se convertiría en algo que cargar, y que demoraría su escape. Y Santana, comenzaba a tener un mal timing en toda esta situación.

Al llegar a la pared con la que acababa el pasillo, la diva se dio media vuelta y besó a Santana, metiendo su mano directamente en su pantalón y agarrando su miembro. Cuando Rachel terminó con el beso, sacó su mano del pantalón de Santana y se dio media vuelta para apoyarla en la pared.

La pared se movió, dejando ver un pasillo oscuro.

"Entra" dijo Rachel empujando a la latina y metiéndose detrás de ella hasta que la pared volvió a su lugar. Sabía que era casi imposible que descubrieran esa puerta secreta. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con las luces del pasillo encendiéndose y los labios de Santana sobre los suyos.

"Santana...no podemos...tenemos que escapar" dijo la diva sintiendo la erección de la latina en su entrepierna.

"¿Quienes son?" preguntó Santana separándose rápidamente por las dudas de que finalmente las cosas continuaran mientras alguien las estaba buscando.

"No lo sé." dijo Rachel comenzando a caminar por el pasillo. Sabía bien que ese mismo pasillo la guiaría hasta la casa de su tía.

S&R

En el momento en que atravesaron la puerta que daba a la parte superior de la casa de Sue Sylvester, Santana fue arrancada del costado de Rachel, sentada en una silla y atada a la misma para que no se moviera.

"Tía" dijo Rachel tratando de que Sue no se volviera completamente loca. No le gustaba esto que estaba pasando.

"Pediré disculpas después, si esta chica me dice la verdad. Mientras tanto, hay dos coincidencias que no dejan de darme vuelta en la cabeza" dijo Sue caminando de un lado al otro de la cocina.

"Tía" dijo Rachel de nuevo.

"No estamos en mi casa. Estamos en mi otra casa" dijo Sue enfrentando a su sobrina.

"Supuse, no reconocía los hermosos mosaicos dorados" dijo Rachel sentándose ahora al frente de Santana que miraba todo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. "Santana..."

"No sé que está pasando" dijo la latina rápidamente.

"Santana, a mi tía le desaparecieron los trofeos de su oficina." dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a Sue. "Necesito saber si tienes algo que ver con eso. Como ella dice, hay dos coincidencias que apuntan a que algo tienes que ver."

"Rachel..." dijo Santana mirando a Sue que estaba completamente enojada detrás de la diva. "Hazme las preguntas que quieras, prometo responderte con la verdad."

Rachel miró a su tía y volvió la mirada a la latina.

"La otra noche, en la que no apareciste por mi casa, ¿dónde estabas?" preguntó Rachel

"Cena familiar. No son muy seguidas pero llegaron todos mis parientes del sur del país y se estaban por ir, por lo que me obligaron a quedarme con ellos. Puedes notar las fotos en las que me etiquetaron en facebook" dijo la latina

Sue, agarró una tablet que estaba en la cocina y segundos después, ante la mirada interrogativa de su sobrina, asintió.

"¿Por qué fuiste hoy más temprano de lo normal a mi casa?" preguntó la diva después.

"Sue nos dejó salir antes, en mi casa no hay nadie y decidí que era mejor pasar el tiempo contigo" dijo Santana.

Rachel miró a su tía y se acercó a la latina para desatar las sogas.

"¿Tienes algo que ver con la gente que entró en mi casa?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"No." dijo Santana.

"¿Quién podrá tener que ver? Además, el mismo día..." dijo Sue mirando hacia todos lados.

"¿Sabes cómo quedó mi casa?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Sue.

"Salieron en el momento en que no te encontraron. Parece que la cosa realmente es en mi contra" dijo Sue.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Me robaron todos los trofeos. Los de mi oficina. Hicieron un gran pedido de rescate por ellos, pero no iba a pagarlo. Solo pagaría ese monto por Rachel. Y cuando terminé de decir eso, Rachel se dio cuenta de que había cámaras escondidas en mi oficina. Así que seguramente fueron por Rachel para que yo pagara ese rescate" dijo Sue. "Es claramente lo que yo haría si hubiera escuchado lo que dije en esa oficina."

"¿Por qué no vas a pensar?" preguntó Rachel.

"Buena idea. Volveré a mi casa, y pensaré sola allí." dijo Sue dejando esa cocina.

"Creo que tu tía está completamente loca" dijo Santana acariciando sus muñecas.

"Si, lo suele estar. Pero no hay dudas de que entró gente en mi casa como si fueran un equipo especial de S.W.A.T, Santana" dijo Rachel. "Y no, no pensé ni por un momento de que fueras culpable de algo, por eso el interrogatorio lo hice yo. Mi tía puede ponerse un poco más..."

"¿Violenta?" preguntó Santana

"Violenta" dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina.

"Ahora...¿Qué fue eso antes de que entráramos en ese pasadizo secreto?" preguntó Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva y acercándola a su cuerpo. "Porque tengo que decirte, en el momento en que tu tía volvió a cruzar esa puerta para marcharse, volvió mi excitación."

"Necesitaba que pienses en otra cosa que lo que estaba pasando en el piso superior de mi casa." dijo Rachel

"¿Y tocar mi pene te pareció una buena opción?" preguntó llevando sus manos al trasero de la diva.

"Necesitabas distraerte con otra cosa que no sea lo que estaba pasando en el piso superior." dijo Rachel. "Por lo que recurrí a preocuparte con lo que podía estar pasando en tu parte inferior."

"Buena idea...que podría seguir desarrollándose..." dijo Santana besando a la diva y levantándola para sentarla en la mesada. El beso se intensificó y Rachel sabía que por alguna razón deberían detenerse.

"Deja a Rachel, Santana. Te están esperando en tu auto, que quedó en la casa de mi sobrina" dijo la voz de Sue Sylvester atravesando la habitación. "Tengo càmaras en todos lados, y no me gusta la idea de que pudieran haber hecho cosas sexuales en la mesada de la cocina de mi casa segura"

"¿Quién la está esperando?" preguntó Rachel tratando de no reírse porque Santana cuando escuchó la voz de Sue se alejó tres metros.

"Quinn y Brittany" dijo Sue.

"¿Tiene cámaras?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva y en voz baja.

"Y micrófonos" respondió Rachel bajando de la mesada.

"Bueno, me voy a ir." dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta. "Aunque..."

"No sabes ni siquiera donde estás. Ven" dijo la diva caminando hacia el garage, en donde se subio a un mustang completamente negro y con vidrios polarizados.

"Dios, verte conducir esta cosa me hace sentir completamente excitada." dijo Santana

"Aquí adentro también hay camáras y micrófonos." dijo Rachel poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se encontró con que sentía un par de ojos, o más, encima de ella mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio.<p>

Sabía que no eran los de Santana, ya que los ojos marrones de la latina cuando se clavaban en ella parecían quemarla.

Le envió un mensaje rápido a su tía, y caminó hacia uno de los baños.

Segundos después, cuando se metió en el baño, supo que algo estaba por suceder.

Por eso cuando salió del baño, sintió los pelos de su nuca parándose, y salió mirando a su alrededor.

Hizo unos pasos, mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros y vio venir a David Karofsky en su dirección.

"Rachel, ayer pasé por tu casa" dijo el joven deteniéndose al frente de ella, impidiendo su paso. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como dos jugadores aparecían por sus costados, y estaba segura de que tenía por lo menos uno detrás.

"¿Necesitas 6 personas para secuestrar a alguien como yo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Karofsky

"¿Cómo sabes...?" comenzó a preguntar Karofsky cuando de un solo movimiento, el puño de Rachel se estrellaba con su nariz. Los demás jugadores reaccionaron tarde, ya que no lo podían entender, y comenzaron a recibir golpes. Patadas en el rostro, puños en el estómago, y por lo menos 3 de esos jugadores terminaron agachados y tapándose la entrepierna porque la diva les había pegado.

Lo que nadie se había dado cuenta o detenido a pensar fue que todo el colegio había presenciado el acto "ninja", como comenzaron a llamarlo a partir de ese momento, de Rachel Berry.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la diva parada en el medio de seis jugadores de football tirados en el piso y llorando de dolor, mientras Rachel se acomodaba la ropa.

"¡Berry, conmigo!" gritó Sue Sylvester y todos vieron pasar a la diva sobre los jugadores heridos y caminar con la cabeza alta hacia la entrenadora.

Santana corrió hacia el baño para tirarse agua fría porque no quería tener ningún tipo de erección visible para nadie.

* * *

><p>"Dejaste fuera de servicio a 6 jugadores de football" dijo Sue sentada en su escritorio.<p>

"¿Te diste cuenta que nunca estuve tanto tiempo en esta oficina como éste año? Es mi último año." dijo Rachel

"Rachel..." dijo Sue

"Karofsky se me acercó amenzante, cuando me di cuenta, estaba rodeada por todos, mientras David me decía que ayer fue a mi casa." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo?"

"Ellos fueron los que irrumpieron en mi casa"

"¿Entonces?¿Ellos son lo que estuvieron espiando en mi oficina?" preguntó Sue. "Era demasiada tecnología para que ellos siquiera supieran como manejarla."

"Lo sé. Dejando de lado sus bajas notas. ¿Cuál es la única manera en la que ellos pueden lograr entrar en una universidad?"

"Sobornando a los profesores que menos..." comenzó a decir Sue cuando la puerta se abrió y Santana entró para sentarse.

"¿Qué me perdí?" preguntó la latina mirando a Sue y a Rachel intermitentemente.

"Me estabas diciendo, Rachel, que crees que ese grupo de estudiantes robó mis trofeos para juntar dinero y sobornar a los profesores para poder graduarse. ¿Entendí bien?" preguntó Sue

"Si." dijo Rachel.

"Pero no logro entender del todo como pudieron infiltrarse en esta oficina." dijo Sue pensativa.

"Eso tendríamos que adjudicárselo a Artie" dijo Santana interrumpiendo la conversación entre Rachel y su tía.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Sue

"Cuando ud. se trajo a Rachel a la oficina, yo tuve que ir al baño y cuando salí, escuché a Artie hablando con un muy poco entendible David Karofsky diciéndole que no quería seguir con esto. Sea lo que sea que fuera esto. Pero que no iba a involucrarse más. Después de todo, Rachel los había noqueado a los 6" dijo Santana

"Tus problemas físicos con mi sobrina tienen sus frutos" dijo Sue haciéndole señas de que se marcharan.

S&R

Santana no dejó que Rachel llegara muy lejos y la metió adentro de uno de los baños, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente detrás de ellas.

"Tengo que decirte que tengo una semi erección desde hace un rato. Ver como los destruiste a los 6" dijo la latina.

"Santana, nuestra primera vez juntas no va a ser en un baño" dijo la diva.

"Lo sé...pero...¿no podrías ayudarme...no te gustaría un orgasmo entre las dos...vestidas?" preguntó Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva.

"Santana..." dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Aunque...¿tu tía no tiene cámaras en los baños?" preguntó Santana.

"No, no tiene" dijo Rachel abrazando a la latina y besándola.

Santana sonrió a través del beso, y agarró con fuerza la cintura de la diva empujándola hacia la pared y uniendo sus caderas.

Eventualmente las dos pudieron sentir la excitación de la otra, después de todo, Santana tenía su uniforme de porristas y Rachel tenía su clásica pollera.

La latina dejó olvidados los labios de la diva, Rachel se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Santana, mientras su rostro se hundía en el cuello de la latina.

Pasaron los minutos y la latina apretó su cuerpo con mucha más fuerza contra la diva, sintiendo su orgasmo. Rachel ya había perdido todo tipo de racionalidad mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones del miembro de la diva estimulando su clítoris a través de muy finos pedazos de tela.

Al llegar al orgasmo, mientras sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose, Santana buscó los labios de Rachel hasta fundirse en un beso que terminó en el momento en que sus cuerpos se detuvieron.

"Gracias" dijo Santana apoyando su frente contra la de la diva.

"De nada. Yo también estaba esperando que algo así pasara. Aunque sea mínimo" dijo Rachel.

"Bien, sigamos con este día que si tu tía se pone en campaña, próximamente todo esto será un caos" dijo Santana besando rápidamente a la diva y alejándose. "Aunque antes tendría que pasar a cambiarme la parte inferior del uniforme"

S&R

Para el mediodía, todos vieron como uno a uno, los jugadores del equipo de football traían todos los trofeos robados a Sue Sylvester.

Acompañados, por supuesto por un policía que próximamente los llevaría a la prisión.

"¿Tu tía hizo la denuncia formal?" preguntó Santana parándose al lado de la diva.

"Si, apenas descubrió la falta hizo la denuncia." dijo Rachel. "Pero obviamente no puede dejar de hacer su investigación por su propia cuenta. Sobre todo desde que se dio cuenta que tenía cámaras y micrófonos ocultos en su oficina"

"Extraño." dijo la latina. "Ahora...tengo una duda. ¿Ella fue la que te enseñó a pelear así?"

"¿Qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que fue ella" dijo Rachel

"Entonces tengo que agradecerle que alimentara con más fantasías mis noches." dijo la latina sonriendo.

"No todo el mundo piensa las 24 horas en sexo, López" dijo Sue pasando por al lado de las morenas.

* * *

><p><em>Hola Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Finalmente llegamos al 150 y, tuve si ven un parecido con el 149 en ciertas partes, es porque los pedidos fueron bastantes parecidos. Por eso este lo hice G!P Santana, como para variar un poco más. _

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Scha: **muchas gracias por la review! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Saludos!_

_**Vanzinha:** muchas gracias por la review! Hacía bastante que no sabía de ti, espero que estés bien. Muchas gracias por ser mi fan! Y por la review! Saludos!_

_**Erieyla76:** jajaja, si son buenas cuando Sue es pariente de Rachel. Espero que esta también te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Ange: **trato de hacer lo que puedo para publicar seguido. Muchas gracias por la review._

_**Mrs Michele: ** no sé si es una especie de Marvel o no, pero ando con un momento Skimmons (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) así que probablemente salió de alguna parte de ahí. De mi inconsciente. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**143 - MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por acompañarme en todo este camino de aventuras, historias y todo. _

_Espero volver pronto._

_Besos enormes,_

_Lore.!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme.!_


	151. Rivalidad

**Título: ****Rivalidad**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,****255**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Novena**** frase. Pedido por ****_**Ange:**_****_**"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****T ****casi M**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****2****6****/0****5****/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rivalidad<strong>

El ensayo se había detenido en el momento en que el grito que venía de la platea atravesó el espacio.

"¡A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero!" fueron las 9 palabras que dejaron a todas las personas que estaban sobre el escenario completamente quietas, mirando hacia la platea.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la diva mirando a Santana López, que se había metido en el teatro vaya a saber como. Después de todo, Santana era la actriz de la competencia y nunca se habían visto con buenos ojos. Menos en NYADA donde ambas estuvieron estudiando hasta que las dos lograron esos papeles.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la rubia que estaba justo al lado de Rachel, quien sabía la historia de esas dos. Historia de rivalidades que a veces parecía el punto de llegar al odio, sobre todo por parte de la latina.

"Cassie" dijo Rachel despacio tratando de que la rubia no saltara del escenario y fuera a golpear a Santana.

"Srta. López, este es un ensayo completamente cerrado. No sé como logró entrar, pero voy a pedirle que nos acompañe hasta la puerta." dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad, que se habían puesto de pie desde la última fila de butacas y se acercaban a ella.

Santana miraba fijamente a Rachel pero asintió y dio media vuelta.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Jesse St. James, el mejor amigo de la diva y coprotagonista de la obra miraba sorprendido a su amiga.

"No tengo ni idea" dijo Rachel y miró al director para ver si seguían con el ensayo.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba corriendo por Central Park cuando la vio. Estirándose a un costado de la vereda, pensativa y con los auriculares puestos.<p>

Se acercó trotando y esperó que la notara.

Cuando lo hizo, parecería que todo era en cámara lenta, porque sin quitar sus ojos de Rachel se sacó los auriculares y se puso de pie.

"Rachel." dijo la latina despacio.

"¿Qué fue eso del otro día?" preguntó la diva sin responder ese extraño saludo.

"La verdad. Entiendo que tengas una relación con esa rubia loca, pero ¿ya permitir que te toque el trasero en público, interrumpiendo tus ensayos?" preguntó Santana. "Es cierto. No me gustó"

"¿Y qué solo tú me tocas el trasero?"

"Bueno, había tenido un sueño bastante extraño esa noche, por eso me aparecí por el ensayo para discutirlo contigo. Obviamente cuando vi eso, me di cuenta que el sueño me había afectado demasiado y salté en el momento en que vi como te tocaba." dijo Santana levantando los hombros.

"Celos" dijo Rachel

"Celos" dijo Santana. "Lo siento. No debería haber reaccionado así."

"Está bien. ¿De qué se trataba el sueño?" preguntó Rachel realmente interesada.

"¿En serio quieres saberlo?" preguntó la latina

"En serio, quiero saberlo. No estoy enojada por lo que pasó. Quisiera saber, ahora, que pasó en ese sueño." dijo la diva.

"Resulta que en ese sueño, todos nuestros años de rivalidad solo se resumían en un profundo amor por la otra, explotando cuando estábamos peleando o discutiendo una vez más. Y una de las dos, no estaba claro cuál de las dos fue la que dio el primer paso, pero de repente se convirtió en el sueño sexual más intenso que he tenido hasta ahora." dijo Santana poniéndose colorada para el final. "Pero parecía demasiado real. Era demasiado real."

Rachel se quedó mirando a la latina. Pocas veces, desde que se conocían, había sido tan sincera. Aunque realmente a veces podía ver algo más que rivalidad.

Incluso cuando se conocieron, en ese bar al que iban todos los estudiantes de NYADA, Rachel recordaba una Santana López sonriente que era más amigable que otra cosa.

El problema había surgido cuando durante el segundo año, Rachel ganó por muy poco el papel principal para la obra de NYADA y al poco tiempo Santana comenzó a buscar la forma de hacer enojar a Rachel, mientras solía decir cosas hirientes.

Y fue peor cuando Rachel dejó NYADA para empezar a actuar.

Y empeoró cuando Santana recibió la oferta para su primer papel.

Y todo fue peor cuando salió a la luz la relación entre Rachel y Cassandra, que logró hacer que la latina dijera que cuando le ganó en la escuela fue porque se acostaba con una de las profesoras.

Rachel miró una vez más a Santana y sonrió.

"Interesante sueño" dijo la diva.

"¿Algo más que quieras agregar?" preguntó la latina temiendo que sea un rechazo o que próximamente ese sueño aparezca en las revistas especializadas del teatro, que llenaban páginas con la discusión sin fin de las dos morenas.

"Por ahora nada más" dijo Rachel. "Hasta luego, Santana" agregó dando media vuelta y continuando con su ejercicio. Después de todo, ella venía soñando lo mismo desde el mismo día.

* * *

><p>Santana dejó de sentir que todo había sido un gran rechazo y comenzó a tener algo de esperanza cuando casi un mes después de su conversación en el parque con Rachel, cuando agarró el New York Times una mañana de jueves.<p>

**A una semana del estreno de Funny Girl, Rachel Berry y Cassandra July anuncian su separación.**

_**Fuentes cercanas a la pareja dicen que fue una separación amigable.**_

_Rachel Berry y Cassandra July, una estrella de Broadway, la otra ex estrella (y estrellada) anunciaron ayer, a través de sus representantes que su relación de casi 3 años llegó a su fin._

_Fuentes cercanas nos dijeron que la separación fue amigable, y la persona que decidió dejar el departamento que compartían hace casi dos años fue la srta. Berry._

_Pero ¿se puede creer lo que las fuentes cercanas a Cassandra July dicen? Después de todo, la srta. July, 15 años más grande que Rachel Berry, tiene un historial de problemas de furia._

_Lo que si está claro, es que Rachel Berry abandonó el departamento (en el Upper East Side) y se alojó en un hotel de 5 estrellas a la espera de conseguir un departamento. Pero mientras muchos todavía comentan el suceso acontecido hace más de un mes en los ensayos de Funny Girl y con Santana López, la pareja todavía mantiene el silencio._

_¿Podemos esperar, entonces, una nueva relación entre las dos actrices de Broadway más importantes o simplemente esperamos algún nuevo desarrollo en la vida personal de cada una de ellas?_

Santana sonrió con la noticia aunque sabía que no podía acercarse todavía a Rachel. Era obvio que tenía que esperar.

Si esos sueños significaban algo (últimamente se habían intensificado) seguramente en algún momento terminarían juntas.

Por lo menos eso esperaba.

* * *

><p>Buscar departamento mientras se estaba por estrenar una obra era un trabajo bastante pesado. Pero con la ayuda de Jesse, pasó una sola semana hasta que encontró un hermoso lugar, cuya vista era hacia el Central Park.<p>

"La verdad, solemos tener muchos actores y actrices de Broadway aquí" dijo la agente inmobiliaria mientras Rachel firmaba finalmente el contrato, sin decir nada más. Después de todo, tenía que mudarse de su departamento por separarse de Cassandra. Por lo menos, no tenían cuentas compartidas, pensó mientras salía con Jesse de la oficina.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó su amigo mientras subían a un taxi.

"Estoy bien. Tendría que aprovechar el día e ir a comprar las cosas para el departamento. Empezando por una cama." dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor.

"Algún día tendrás que contarme sobre porque terminaste con ella." dijo Jesse

"Porque pasó el amor, Jesse."

"Eso me ha pasado muchas veces, pero veníamos notando que hacía un tiempo estabas durmiendo mal. Incluso ahora estás durmiendo mal, pero como que te has quitado un peso de encima."

"Basta. Ya te he dicho que pasó. Estás buscando una pista más, estás queriendo saber porque no seguí luchando" dijo Rachel parándose en el medio de la calle y mirando a su amigo. "Ya no tenía ganas de seguir luchando. Sabes que nuestra relación venía cuesta abajo debido a sus problemas con el alcohol y sus celos extremos, Jesse. Sabes bien que yo luché muchas veces en contra de todo eso, tratando de que no bebiera tanto y en ningún momento le di razones para ser celosa. Pero ella no podía detenerse, por lo que llegué a un punto en que me encontré deseando algo mejor. Por eso no dormía bien, no duermo bien, estoy soñando con algo mejor. Alguien sin rostro que me puede hacer sentir mucho mejor de lo que estaba sintiendo al lado de Cassie en los últimos tiempos. Sabes bien que la amé, y no lo voy a negar nunca. Pero ella no luchaba por esta relación, Jesse."

Su amigo se quedó parado viéndola partir. Él estaba en una situación difícil, ya que era amigo de las dos. Cassandra estaba en la etapa de enojo y negación, pero sabía que le costaría darse cuenta de que había perdido a Rachel para siempre. Sobre todo cuando se permita volver a estar sobria.

* * *

><p>Rachel volvía un mes después de su obra de teatro, esa noche podría descansar ya que todos sus amigos habían terminados demasiado cansados después del fin de semana.<p>

Ya caminando hacia el pasillo de su departamento, vio que finalmente conocería a su vecina o vecino, ya que estaba la puerta abierta.

Se detuvo en su propia puerta y se dio vuelta a mirar hacia el interior del otro departamento al escuchar unos ruidos.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana López saliendo del departamento con dinero en la mano. "Estaba por bajar a buscar la comida y me olvidé el dinero." agregó la latina.

"¿Vives ahí?" preguntó la diva tratando de contener su propia sonrisa.

"Si. Espérame" dijo Santana corriendo hacia el ascensor, dejando la puerta abierta. Rachel no pretendía moverse. Era una sorpresa agradable saber que Santana no solo vivía en el mismo edificio que ella sino en el mismo piso.

Cinco minutos después, Santana volvía con comida china casi corriendo para detenerse al frente de la diva.

"¿Tienes hambre? Siempre pido de más para que no piensen que estoy sola. De paso me queda para unos cuantos días." dijo la latina. "Pero si quieres, podrías venir a comer conmigo."

"Es buena idea" dijo Rachel. "¿Me esperas unos minutos?"

"Si, está bien" dijo Santana sonriendo.

S&R

Rachel entró en su departamento y dejó finalmente salir su sonrisa. Ahora tenía que aprovechar, aunque no tanto, esta oportunidad.

Después de todo, a pesar de terminar con Cassandra hacía más de un mes, seguía soñando con la latina que estaba del otro lado del pasillo.

S&R

Santana abrió la puerta apenas Rachel golpeó y la invitó a pasar.

"¿Hace cuánto que estás viviendo aquí?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en la mesa, mientras Santana servía la comida.

"Años" dijo Santana. "Pero bueno...nuestros horarios son complicados. Ni siquiera sabía que finalmente habían alquilado el departamento del frente"

"¿En serio?"

"Si. Igualmente me pregunto como es que no te vi antes. Digamos, tenemos los mismos horarios."

"Salgo mucho a correr, pero..."

"Si, eso se nota. Pero la única vez que nos cruzamos..."

"Fue porque sabía que salías a correr a esa hora, Santana." dijo Rachel. "Necesitaba acercarme a ti para saber qué había pasado ese día en el teatro. No entendía tu grito. Así que averigüé un poco y salí a correr ese día. Si alguien veía la situación hubieran pensado que era una casualidad. Lo siento"

"No, está bien. Si a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo." dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Bueno...¿Te gustaría dejar en el pasado todas nuestras diferencias?" preguntó Rachel devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Me encantaría" dijo Santana

* * *

><p>Durante la siguiente semana, Rachel y Santana se la pasaron hablando mientras cenaban juntas, ocultas del público y los paparazzis gracias al lugar donde vivían.<p>

Por eso, después de 7 noches de lo mismo, ninguna de las dos podía controlar demasiado las ganas de que esto dejara de ser un momento de _conocimiento_ para pasar a ser algo más.

Y fue Rachel quien perdió la paciencia primero, mientras acompañaba a Santana hacia la puerta, y la imagen de uno de los tantos sueños cubrió su mirada.

Agarrando a Santana sin pensarlo, la empujó contra la puerta y comenzó a besarla. Ni siquiera se le cruzó la idea de que la latina no quisiera lo mismo, ya que en el momento en que los labios se unieron, Santana comenzó a responder con el mismo fervor que la más pequeña de las dos estaba imprimiendo en el momento.

Las manos de Rachel buscaron inmediatamente la entrada, evitando la ropa, hacia la entrepierna de la latina.

Las manos de Santana se ubicaron en el trasero de la diva, mientras intentaba no gritar de alegría.

"Dios, siempre sueño que estás tan húmeda, pero esto es mucho mejor" dijo Rachel cuando finalmente pasó sus dedos por los labios inferiores de la latina. Santana tiró el cuello hacia atrás (lo mejor que podía debido a la puerta) y gimió al escuchar que la diva también soñaba con ella.

Igualmente no pudo contener su grito de placer, cuando Rachel la penetró con dos dedos, y comenzó a moverlos en su interior. Ni tampoco pudo volver a traer a su cuerpo a este mundo, porque el todo estaba viviendo un momento que solo disfrutaba en sus sueños.

Santana decidió buscar con sus manos el rostro de Rachel y atraerlo hacia el suyo, para que sus bocas volvieran a unirse.

Y cuando finalmente el orgasmo la golpeó, Rachel pudo escuchar una frase de la latina: "si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar."

* * *

><p>Cuando Rachel despertó no recordaba haber soñado en nada. Ni siquiera recordaba si era cierto que la noche anterior, Santana y ella habían hecho el amor hasta que el sol había asomado en la ciudad.<p>

Y cuando giró su rostro hacia la izquierda, pudo sonreír al ver a Santana con la mirada fija en ella.

"Buen día" dijo la latina sonriendo a su vez.

"Buen día." respondió la diva.

"En meses..." dijo Santana llevando una mano al estómago de Rachel, y comenzando a acariciarlo, "es la primera vez que no sueño contigo"

"Lo mismo me está pasando" dijo la diva acomodándose de costado y mirando a Santana. "Cuando gritaste en el teatro aquella vez, me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Pero no solo contigo, sino también conmigo. Había pasado noches enteras soñando contigo, haciendo el amor contigo y no podía soportar que Cassandra muchas veces me tocara. Ese día expusiste en voz alta mi más profundo pensamiento. ¿Cómo podía ser que no soportaba que mi novia me esté tocando?¿Cómo podía ser que cada roce que tenía con ella en realidad deseaba que fueras tú?"

"Aguantaste como un mes más con ella." dijo Santana. "Aunque no me molesta. Después de todo, ahora estás aquí, conmigo"

"No es una persona fácil" dijo Rachel acercando su rostro para besar a Santana. "Y no quiero seguir hablando de ella cuando por fin estoy contigo"

* * *

><p>El cambio podía ser notorio. Rachel se daba cuenta mientras se miraba al espejo dos semanas después de esa noche con Santana. No podían salir juntas de la mano, porque no querían todavía que su relación fuera pública. Pero agradeció el hecho de que Jesse había conocido a alguien. Porque si él realmente la hubiera mirado, seguramente habría notado el cambio. Ahora se notaban sus ojeras por no poder dormir, pero no era un no dormir por los sueños, era un no dormir por el sexo que tenía con Santana.<p>

Aunque a veces ni siquiera era sexo, se quedaban acostadas en uno de los dos departamentos hablando de todo, conociéndose más de lo que ya se conocían.

* * *

><p>Cuando terminó la temporada empezaban los nervios por los Tony. Ambas estaban nerviosas.<p>

Pero por lo menos Rachel ya no sentía la presión de contestar preguntas sobre su pasado con Cassandra.

Y Santana parecía una persona mucho más sonriente.

"¿Irás con ella a la entrega de los Tony?" preguntó Brittany Pierce, la mejor amiga de Santana y la única persona que conocía de la relación entre las dos morenas.

"Me gustaría que si. El problema es que todos van a poner el grito en el cielo porque somos de obras que compiten a diario. Y además todos saben nuestra historia. Enemigas, nos odiábamos desde NYADA"

"Pero dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. Y también dicen que Cassandra July no va a estar" dijo Brittany

"El problema..."

"El problema, Jesse, que por más que hayan pasado 8 meses de nuestra separación, si Cassandra se entera que yo estoy con alguien más, seguramente va a aparecer en la alfombra roja de los Tony a hacer un escándalo." dijo Rachel

"¿Estás con alguien más?" preguntó Jesse

"No idiota, el problema es que no puedo llevar a nadie para que me acompañe y tú vas a llevar a tu novio" dijo Rachel.

"Tienes razón" dijo Jesse..." Los Tony"

"Creo que no debería..."

"Creo que no deberíamos ir juntas a los Tony. Me encanta esto que tenemos, y sobre todo la privacidad que tenemos, pero tengo miedo que tu ex novia se aparezca por ahí en cuanto nos vea entrar juntas." dijo Santana esa noche mientras se acostaba al lado de la diva.

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué no le dices todavía a Jesse que estás conmigo? Después de todo es tu mejor amigo"

"Y a la vez el mejor amigo de Cassandra y seguramente va a llorar y gritar y venir a este edificio a tirar la puerta abajo para que le dé una explicación y que la convenza de que no estaba contigo cuando gritaste que solo tú podías tocarme el trasero." dijo Rachel recordando con una sonrisa ese día.

"¿En serio?¿Tan loca?" preguntó Santana

"No loca. Pero seguramente a esa hora ya tendrá unas cuantas copas de más encima y no...no lo va a tomar bien" dijo Rachel. Santana asintió y la besó, sabía que además había otra cosa que podía llegar a molestarlas a las dos. Y eran las candidaturas.

* * *

><p>Cuando las candidaturas llegaron, todos contuvieron el aliento, porque como siempre podrían existir problemas entre dos de las 5 nominadas a mejor actriz.<p>

Santana y Rachel se miraron tratando de entender lo que eso podía llegar a significar para su relación a pesar de que estaban juntas desde hacía 8 meses.

* * *

><p>El día de la entrega de premios, las dos se desearon suerte y se dejaron de besar cuando el ascensor llegó a buscar a Santana (era la primera en ser pasada a buscar de las dos).<p>

En el momento en que dieron la ganadora del Premio a Mejor Actriz, solo se miraron, antes de que Rachel subiera al escenario a buscar su estatuilla.

Después de los agradecimientos de rutina, Rachel dijo lo siguiente: "le agradezco también a la persona que hoy en día está conmigo. No pudo venir junto a mi esta noche, pero sé que me está mirando y quería decirle que la amo"

Rachel bajó del escenario, rumbo a la zona de prensa y se paró al frente de los micrófonos. Todo hubiera terminado ahí, quizás.

Hubiera sido una declaración de amor para alguien que se convertiría en la nueva búsqueda favorita de los paparazzis de la ciudad.

Hubiera...si no fuera que Santana atravesaba en ese momento el escenario de la zona de prensa, agarraba a Rachel Berry, la besaba al frente de todas las cámaras y confesaba que la amaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara a través de los micrófonos.

A partir de ese momento, la historia cambiaba. Porque ahora todos querían saber como y cuando dejaron de ser rivales, para ser amantes.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que estén bien_

_Un nuevo capítulo y ya tenemos 151...espero que les guste. _

_Siendo cortita y paso a lo siguiente..._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**BellyBerryD: **jajaja no te sorprendas de mi imaginación, le produce un aumento de egocentrismo y después no puedo distinguir la realidad de la imaginación. (si, yo también pensaba en la sombra cuando escribí ese) Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Carmen:** muchas gracias por la review! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Saludos!_

_**Scha:** me alegra que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz: **jajaja si, pobre Santana. Si Sue es pariente de Rachel siempre tiene momentos incómodos! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Erieyla76:** jajajaja el momento ninja de Rachel, no sé dibujar pero estaría genial que alguien lo dibujara, no? Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndyBicha:** no me fui mucho tiempo, sino que a veces...bueno, otras cosas, me alegro que te hayan gustado! Nos vemos pronto! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** jajajaja no sé si es malo para la salud o demasiado bueno, jajaja. Me alegro que te estén gustando! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** uno onda Santana? Creo que también escribí, pero entiendo lo que me decis. Cuando hago a Rachel superhéroe es como más...sutil ...si si, así. Ahora entiendo. Voy a tratar de hacer alguno así. Me quedan frases todavía. Me parece que Rachel Ninja se volvió un poco peligroso para la salud de varias personas en este lugar, jajaja. (Te cuento un secreto de esa forma de escribir y darme cuenta al final del porque...me suelo olvidar las cosas...me distraigo pensando en otra historia. Me distraigo muy fácil.) muchas gracias por las reviews! Muchas gracias Andru! Besos!_

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Kitties! nos vemos pronto!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos!_

_Lore!_


	152. Misterio

**Título: ****Misterio**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,****874**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Décima**** frase. Pedido por ****_**Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****T ****casi M. ****Tiene una parte bastante oscura...o fuerte. Precaución.**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****2****7****/0****5****/2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Misterio<strong>

Era un día normal en McKinley. Demasiado normal a veces dirían algunos.

Pero en realidad, no parecía que fuera un día normal. Rachel Berry caminaba hacia Quinn Fabray y no pareciera que fueran a pelear.

"Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" preguntó Rachel señalando con su mirada a la latina que hacía días que estaba en el colegio.

"¿Por qué me estás hablando?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque si. Es importante que terminemos este nuevo año y último año de la mejor manera" dijo Rachel

"Es la nueva" dijo Quinn

"Si, eso creo que me quedó claro. ¿Cómo se llama?"

"¿Satán?¿Sotana? Britt ¿cómo se llama la nueva?"

"Santana" dijo la otra rubia que estaba pasando justo por ahí.

"Santana López" dijo Quinn

"¿Y qué hace?" preguntó la diva

"¿Estudia?" dijo Quinn mirándola sorprendida. "Es una pregunta un poco idiota, ¿no?"

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel

"Lo que si, notó que como que está muy hecha mierda para nuestra edad" dijo Quinn

"¡Quinn!"

"Si, mira Rachel. Tiene como 15 capas de maquillaje, y nada más base. Creo que debe querer parecer mucho más grande"

"No parece que tuviera maquillaje. Parece que tuviera más años, pero..."

"Rachel, realmente me llama la atención que estés interesada en saber sobre la nueva." dijo Quinn parándose al frente de la diva. "¿Quiere decir que vas a dejar de perseguir a mi novio?"

"Por favor, Quinn. Me voy a dedicar a la nueva, ya que no hay forma ni idioma en que yo pueda hacerte entender que _no_ estoy interesada en Finn." dijo Rachel alejándose de la rubia.

S&R

Santana López sabía quien era quien en todo McKinley High y por ésta razón, desde que había recibido las fotos de cada alumno le había gustado Rachel Berry. Lamentablemente no podía hacer demasiado, pero no impedía que se acercara a ella.

Igualmente la sorprendió cuando en realidad fue Rachel quien se acercó a ella.

Estaba en la biblioteca revisando los anuarios anteriores, con especial atención en el del año anterior cuando una sombra se interpuso con la luz.

"¿Sabes? Si tienes alguna alguna idea, yo estoy en la comisión del anuario de este año" dijo Rachel Berry.

"Que bueno. Gracias por decirme. No escuché tu nombre "dijo Santana poniendo su mejor cara de sorprendida.

"No lo dije. Soy Rachel Berry" dijo la diva estirando una mano.

"Santana López" respondió la latina, casi cerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel, estrechando su mano. "Siéntate si quieres"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel haciendo exactamente eso. "Estamos en algunas clases juntas."

"¿En serio? Todavía no me acostumbro a la cantidad de gente que hay en esta escuela." dijo Santana

"¿De dónde vienes?" preguntó Rachel.

"NY." dijo Santana y pudo notar un cambio, muy grande, en la diva. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, el rubor comenzó a cubrir su rostro, y una sonrisa comenzó a iluminar la biblioteca. "Guau" dijo la latina en voz baja.

"Amo NY, mi sueño es poder estar en Broadway en el futuro" dijo Rachel despacio. " Me gusta cantar"

"Espero poder escucharte."

"¡Puedes ir a un ensayo del coro!" dijo Rachel todavía más ilusionada.

"Intentaré hacerlo en estos días" dijo Santana sorprendida.

* * *

><p>Porque le gustaba ver a Rachel sonreír e ilusionarse, Santana asistió a su primer ensayo del coro. Obviamente no iba a ayudar a su cuerpo y a su mente (sobre todo) a estar concentrada y lista para lo que tenía que hacer si se distraía con la pequeña diva.<p>

Pero desde que la escuchó cantar, sabía que no iba a poder dejar de hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Las noches en Lima traían sorpresa. Cuando una familia salía a cenar, a una fiesta, o simplemente a un paseo, alguien atravesaba las sombras y entraba en la casa y salía con una mochila vacía.<p>

Nadie se iba a dar cuenta, nunca.

Pero la policía se enteró.

Aquellos ancianos que pasan su tiempo mirando por su ventana. Buscando una excusa para poder llamar a la policía.

Ellos avisaron sobre la sombra. La policía llegó pero nunca pudieron atraparla. No después de haber sido testigos de una persona corriendo por la oscuridad para perderse entre casas y árboles.

* * *

><p>Santana no solía aparecer en las fiestas, así que Rachel decidió preguntar por eso cuando la encontró un nuevo lunes.<p>

Parecía que el año escolar avanzaba bastante rápido, y Santana parecía que se sentía contenta de poder hablar con ella.

"¿Por qué no vas a las fiestas?" preguntó Rachel sentándose junto a ella en el horario del almuerzo.

"No me gustan" dijo Santana

"Sin embargo, cada lunes pareces mucho más cansada que el anterior."

"Hago muchas cosas durante el día, sobre todo durante el fin de semana." dijo Santana.

"¿Cosas como qué?"

"Estudiar" dijo Santana. Después de todo no estaba mintiendo. Estudiaba mucho aunque no precisamente lo que enseñaban en la escuela.

"¿Quieres que nos juntemos a hacerlo? Personalmente comencé a ir a esas fiestas porque pensé que irías. Te has convertido rápidamente en alguien popular aquí." dijo Rachel hablando rápido casi sin respirar.

"Me encantaría" dijo Santana. Rachel sonrió mucho más en el momento en que la latina respondió, por lo que se perdió de ver la tristeza que cruzaba por los ojos de Santana.

* * *

><p>El receso de invierno ya se acercaba, y Quinn Fabray se acercaba a Rachel Berry.<p>

"¿Ya la conquistaste?" preguntó parándose al lado de la diva, mirando con autoridad y enojo a todo aquél que se atrevía a mirarlas.

"No. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntas, estudiamos juntas, incluso a veces siento las chispas, y la electricidad corriendo entre nosotras cuando nos tocamos. Pero no va más allá de que las dos quisimos agarrar la misma birome, o la misma hoja." dijo Rachel.

"No creo que no le gustes. Siempre te esta mirando." dijo Quinn

"¿Ahora por qué me hablas?"

"Extraño nuestras peleas. Después de todo, ya no tenemos nada por lo que pelear."

"Siempre puedes acercarte a mi y podemos ser amigas"

"Cuando conquistes a la latina." dijo Quinn sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Pero todo explotó el último día de clases antes del receso de invierno.<p>

Mientras afuera la nieve azotaba Lima, adentro los alumnos no estaban conscientes de lo que estaba por pasar.

Cuando el director los reunió a todos en el gimnasio, Rachel miraba hacia todos lados.

"No la he visto en todo el día" dijo Quinn notando la tristeza de la diva y poniendo una mano sobre una de las de ella. Después de todo, no era tan mala.

Figgins se detuvo en el centro del gimnasio, alumbrado solo con una luz, y estaba a punto de hablar cuando cayó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando lo que había pasado, hasta que alguien dijo: "fue un disparo" y el caos comenzó. Todos corrieron hacia las salidas más cercanas, incluso las de emergencia, sin notar que en la cancha, personas seguían cayendo.

Pero cuando un grupo lograba salir del gimnasio, chocaba con los primeros que habían salido porque se habían detenido. Cada salida tenía un grupo de 5 hombres (o mujeres) vestidos completamente de negro, cuyos ojos también estaban tapados debajo de unos pasamontañas, con una fina tela de tul.

Y cuando algunos se metían al interior del gimnasio, pensando que estaría a salvo, se encontraban con dos hombres más.

Todos cargaban ametralladoras y eran atemorizantes.

"Silencio" recorrió por toda la escuela a través de los parlantes, y todos se quedaron quietos esperando. "Los van a guiar a unas aulas." anunció la voz.

Y todos siguieron a los hombres armados, que decían "caminen", "caminen".

S&R

Habían pasado cinco horas encerrados en un aula, vigilados por tres hombres armados. Rachel miraba cada cierto tiempo tratando de reconocer a alguien, algo que le dijera que no era por lo que temía en lo más profundo de su mente que estaban ahí.

Afuera de las aulas, provenir de los alrededores del colegio, habían podido escuchar las sirenas de la policía, a veces podían escuchar algún padre llorando. Rachel solo deseaba que sus padres no hubieran ido. Sería peligroso.

Lo que más terror le daba a Rachel, era que cada media hora, se escuchaban gritos de algunos compañeros. Rachel sabía lo que eran, porque ella misma veía como cada una hora, alguien se acercaba a la puerta, golpeaban, entregaban un papel y esperaban. Después no volvían a ver a ese compañero. No por las siguientes 5 horas (y Rachel se dio cuenta de eso cuando esa cantidad de tiempo pasó). Habían organizado bien las aulas, se dijo cuando alguien necesitó hacer pis. Una pared de tela en una esquina y todos tenían un lugar para ir al baño.

S&R

Rachel no podía dormir, tenía que consolar a una muy perturbada Quinn Fabray que lloraba a su lado y cayó dormida abrazándola.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana, Rachel vio que uno de los hombres se acercaba a la puerta y hacía el mismo protocolo de siempre. Entregaba el papel, y esperaba.

Cuando el hombre armado dijo su nombre, Quinn se despertó sobresaltada y la miró con miedo. Rachel se levantó despacio y camino hacia la puerta. Sabía que no hacía falta gritar. Algunos podrían dormir sin escuchar gritos en sueños y probablemente, si ella era lo que estaban buscando, y estaba segura de que así era, todo se acabaría.

Al salir del aula, decidió no mirar hacia atrás. Todos los que habían pasado antes miraban hacia atrás rogando que alguien lo ayudara. Ella no miró hacia atrás.

Gritar era algo malo. Se dio cuenta cuando vio salir a alguien de otra aula, y comenzó a gritar. Entre dos de los armados lo agarraron de ambos lados y golpearon su cabeza hasta que cayera inconsciente.

Rachel seguía caminando con más temor, sintiendo a sus costados, adelante y atrás las voces distorsionadas de estos hombres que solo buscaban algo.

"¿Te enviaron de la dirección?" preguntó uno de los que la acompañaba, cuando entraron a un aula del piso superior y encontraron a alguien esperando al lado de una silla de madera. La persona asintió y esperó, mientras Rachel miraba el aula. Todos los pupitres habían sido corridos hacia una esquina y apilados. La silla estaba encima de agua que Rachel siguió hasta un balde cuyo contenido no era cristalino.

La persona que estaba parada al lado de la silla, se quedó esperando una orden o algo, pero al final, cuando solo quedaron tres hombres armados, Rachel y la otra persona, le dieron la orden de atarla.

Rachel se sentó en la silla, sintiendo como el mundo se le venía abajo. Y cuando uno de los hombres armados se acercó a ella, con un cuchillo en su mano, la diva sabía que debajo de ese pasamontañas estaba sonriendo.

Del terror, Rachel cerró los ojos al ver la hoja del cuchillo pasar por su rostro. Pero los abrió enseguida, al ver que la persona que había estado parada al lado de la silla, ahora estaba golpeando al hombre con el cuchillo y los otros dos hombres armados estaban en el piso.

"Vayámonos de aquí, Princesa" dijo la persona que tenía también la voz distorsionada mientras la desataba.

"No sé..." dijo Rachel mientras la persona se ponía de pie y agarraba su mano para caminar hacia el escritorio.

"No es bueno el lugar por donde la voy a sacar, pero es el único que tengo. Por suerte te trajeron a esta aula. Hubiera hecho demasiado ruido si tenía que buscarte en las otras." dijo la persona guiándola hasta el escritorio del profesor y haciéndola agachar hasta que la diva vio una puerta trampa debajo.

"Estas cosas están hechas desde la segunda guerra" dijo la persona. "Extraño que los hayan hecho. En vez de hacer un refugio, hicieron un pasadizo para entrar y salir de McKinley."

Rachel no contestaba, estaba más entretenida en tratar de bajar las extrañas escaleras para salir de ahí.

Llegaron hasta el mencionado pasadizo y Rachel esperó. Podía ver que iba hacia los dos lados y no sabía hacia donde tenía que ir.

La persona llegó a su lado y comenzó a sacarse el pasamontañas.

"Santana" dijo la diva al ver el rostro de quien la había salvado.

"Vamos, Rachel." dijo la latina con tristeza en su mirada, agarrando su mano y caminando hacia la derecha.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva despacio.

"Trabajo con tus padres. Tus verdaderos padres." dijo Santana

"Están presos, Santana. Igual que todos mis hermanos mayores." dijo Rachel

"En realidad no, ellos pudieron salir, mucho tiempo después que tú, pero los dejaron libres. Por la simple cuestión de que el pueblo seguía exigiendo su libertad."

"¿El mismo pueblo que los condenó?¿Qué los derrocó?"

"El mismo pueblo. Esa revolución comenzó porque decían que ellos se habían hecho millonarios durante el gobierno"

"Un gobierno que solo llevaba 2 años, Santana."

"A mi no me culpes" dijo la latina dando media vuelta y enfrentando a la diva. "Yo no tuve nada que ver. Soy una maldita ciudadana estadounidense que se entrenó en cosas específicas y el mismo presidente de esta nación me dio la orden de ponerme bajo las órdenes de tus padres. Ellos no están más involucrados en política, pero tienen millones. Tantos millones, que todos esos hombres que están arriba están queriendo reclamar para si mismo. Hombres que nacieron en el mismo país que yo y que estuvieron años rastreando a la heredera de un imperio tan impresionante que podría ser una nación en si misma y en solo el terreno de la mansión en donde viven tus padres. Porque ellos siguen siendo muy poderosos, aunque no les importe y cada día son más millonarios que el día anterior"

"Me enamoré de ti" dijo Rachel golpeando el pecho de la latina con la palma de su mano.

"Y yo de ti. Pero tengo que sacarte viva de aquí, tengo que sacarte antes de que esos hombres ahí arriba se den cuenta de que de una de las aulas no salen gritos y comiencen a buscar a la persona que se suponía sus compañeros, ahora inconscientes en el piso, estarían torturando. Y cuando se den cuenta de que esa persona escapó, sin siquiera detenerse a intentar salvar a los demás, se darán cuenta de que tuvieron el pasaje directo a la riqueza atado en una silla de torturas. Y se pondrán locos." dijo Santana agarrando nuevamente la mano de Rachel y comenzando a caminar.

"¿Los demás?" preguntó Rachel

"Los demás estarán bien. Ellos no pueden saber por donde te saqué, no pueden saber tampoco por donde entré. Son demasiados, siempre uno puede haberse quedado dormido. Se pelearán entre ellos hasta que queden pocos. Igualmente en el momento en que envíe la señal de que estabas en la misma habitación conmigo un grupo de S.W.A.T estaba entrando en la escuela. Todos tus compañeros van a estar bien" dijo Santana

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Rachel

"Tú irás con todos tus padres a pasar el receso de invierno, después de declarar que fue lo que sucedió a solo un miembro selecto del gobierno, en el que me encontraré yo. Te llevaré directamente a la mansión para que puedas reencontrarte con toda tu familia. La original y la que te protegió todos estos años. Después de eso, uds. decidirán" dijo Santana.

Rachel asintió, aunque sabía que la latina no podía verla, ya que iba caminando delante de ella.

S&R

Como dijo Santana, cuando llegaron a una zona en donde agentes militares de Estados Unidos las esperaban, hicieron que Rachel creyera cada palabra de la latina. Declaró ante varios agentes, siempre con Santana a su lado y cuando terminó, pudo ver como cada uno de sus compañeros de clase y los demás alumnos, más algunos profesores que no habían sido asesinados, salían de la escuela.

Pero Rachel volvió al interrogatorio en el momento en que escuchó una pregunta que sabía que no estaba dirigida a ella.

"¿Por qué abandonó su puesto?" preguntó el oficial encargado de hacer las preguntas y Rachel miró a la latina.

"Mis oficiales al mando habían recibido una pista en Columbus, yo era la agente al mando. En cuanto llegué a la ciudad, me di cuenta que la pista era falsa, ya que todo Lima está cubierto de cámaras.

Era demasiado tarde para entrar sola, tenía que esperar el momento justo, y encontrar la puerta exacta que me dejaría lo más cerca de Rachel sin necesidad de pelearme con muchos insurgentes" dijo Santana

"Sabe bien que serán tratados como traidores" dijo el oficial.

"Estuvieron 12 años esperando el momento de encontrar a Rachel, no me parece que deberían ser tratados como menos que traidores." dijo Santana.

"Mientras empezamos con las demás entrevistas, ¿por qué no comienzan el viaje?" dijo el oficial.

"Si." dijo Santana mirando a Rachel y esperando que se levantara.

S&R

California.

Ese era el destino que tenían.

"¿Se escondieron en California para poder evitar ser vistos?" preguntó la diva en voz alta.

"Tienen un viñedo en Napa. Buenos vinos. Aunque yo no sé tanto sobre vinos." dijo Santana

"No se porque no me sorprende."

"Rachel, en el asiento trasero de este auto hay una tablet. Me gustaría que la enciendas y que veas todo lo que hay en ella. Es todo lo que sucedió con tus padres después de que lograron sacarte de ese país. Es todo lo que tienes que saber sobre ellos. Después te responderé las preguntas que quieras" dijo Santana.

Rachel miró a la latina un segundo. Recordaba bien la conversación en ese pasadizo. Recordaba que había admitido estar enamorada de ella. Así que tendría después la oportunidad de hacerle preguntas. Muchas preguntas. Agarró la tablet, se puso los auriculares y comenzó a prestar atención.

S&R

Dos horas y media después, Rachel dejó la tablet en el asiento de atrás y se quedó mirando el camino.

"¿Mis hermanos?" preguntó despacio.

"Tus hermanos renunciaron a todo. Fueron puestos en libertad cuando se convencieron de que era verdad lo que decían de tus padres. Renunciaron al apellido familiar y se fueron del país." dijo Santana. "No sé porque, no sé como."

"¿Realmente eran inocentes?" preguntó la diva.

"Por supuesto. El problema era que en un país que siempre fue tan corrupto, un presidente y una primera dama millonarios, que hacían cosas para el pueblo no cayó bien en la oligarquía que había crecido y triunfado gracias a la corrupción de los gobiernos anteriores." dijo Santana. "Eso fue comprobado tiempo después por la ONU que dedicó su tiempo en investigar lo que realmente había pasado. Cuando amenazaron, por debajo del escritorio, al gobierno y a sus secuaces de una guerra encabezada por Estados Unidos, liberaron finalmente a tus padres. Además del pueblo, que como dije antes, comenzó a levantarse para que los liberen. Pero con la libertad de tus padres y su exilio, las empresas de ellos se fueron detrás, y el país quedó completamente confundido y volvió a caer en los gobiernos corruptos." explicó Santana. "Tus hermanos, realmente no sé si han vuelto a hablar con tus padres. Tanto ellos como tus padres se cambiaron el apellido."

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" preguntó la diva.

"En realidad había toda una sección de la CIA, el FBI y la NSA trabajando en conjunto mientras te buscaban. Nadie sabía que había sido de ti desde esa noche. Tus padres lograron contarle al presidente que te habían dejado con los dos agentes del servicio secreto presidencial que más confianza tenían y que lo último que habían visto de ti, había sido mientras te sacaban de la casa presidencial por un pasadizo secreto."

"Irónico" dijo la diva recordando el momento horas atrás.

"La cuestión, dejando de lado la ironía del pasadizo, es que ellos buscaron hasta encontrar que una pareja de hombres homosexuales con una niña aparecieron en Lima hace 14 años atrás" dijo Santana

"Eso es muy específico" dijo Rachel

"Si, lo bueno es que quienes te estaban buscando no sabían realmente a quien estaban buscando. Ni siquiera sabían que era una niña." dijo Santana.

"¿Y por qué atacaron McKinley?"

"Porque sabían que la persona heredera de toda la fortuna estaba ahí. Pero nada más." dijo Santana. "Solo yo sabía que era una niña"

"¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta que era yo?" preguntó Rachel

"Cuando comenzamos a pasar esas noches en tu casa, estudiando. Tus fotos solo comenzaban cuando tenías 6 años. Tus padres eran dos homosexuales con una postura demasiado correcta." dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué no vinieron a rescatarme antes?"

"Teníamos el miedo del soplón dentro del grupo especial. Y yo había recibido una llamada del presidente diciéndome que no dejara registro alguno del nombre de la persona heredera ni siquiera cuando la encuentre. Que ni siquiera dijera que la había encontrado. Realmente solo tenía que cuidarte. Lamento no haber estado ahí hoy."

"Murieron personas"

"Lo sé. Lamentablemente ese grupo que atacó la escuela no estaba en sus cabales."

"¿Estás enamorada de mi?"

Santana miró rápidamente a la diva y volvió a mirar el camino. Rachel supo que la latina puso el guiño por el ruido y se tiró al costado de la ruta. (Por suerte no iban por autopistas)

Santana se sacó el cinturón y miró a la diva a los ojos. Profundamente.

"Estos meses, antes y después de saber que eras tú la persona a la que debía proteger, fui la persona más feliz del mundo. ¿Me hubiera gustado besarte todo este tiempo? Si pero no podía. Si me lo permites, si me dejas, te besaré ahora. Tengo órdenes de llevarte directamente con tus padres, casi sin detenernos más que para lo justo y necesario."

Rachel la miró a los ojos y sabía, que a pesar que le había mentido sobre lo que estaba haciendo en lima todo este tiempo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Hasta que me den la orden" dijo Santana despacio, tratando de no mirar los labios de la diva sin necesidad, porque si lo hacía, estaría perdida.

* * *

><p>Cuando la orden llegó, Santana ya estaba acostumbrada al extraño ambiente familiar en la casa de Rachel.<p>

Todos se habían dado cuenta que la misión de Santana había dejado de serlo cuando se enamoró de la diva, y nadie decía nada.

Ni siquiera cuando las encontraban besándose en el patio de la enorme mansión.

Santana esperaba a Rachel en la puerta de su habitación, después de haber pasado el día más extraño del mundo con una nueva propuesta laboral.

"Hola" dijo la diva apenas la vio.

"Ey" dijo Santana dejando la escalera cuando escuchó su voz. "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Si" dijo la diva entrando en su habitación seguida por Santana.

"Tengo mis órdenes" dijo la latina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Oh..." dijo Rachel esperando que no sean malas noticias.

"No trabajo más para el presidente" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva desde atrás y apoyando su rostro en su hombro. "Ahora trabajo para tu padre..." agregó dejando un beso en el cuello de Rachel. "Y sus órdenes, aunque extrañas, no me molestan"

"¿Cuáles son?" preguntó Rachel girando para quedarse frente a frente de Santana, pasando sus manos por el cuello de la latina.

"Que me quede contigo" dijo Santana empujando a Rachel hacia la cama. "Que me quede contigo hasta que lo nuestro termine"

"Espero que no termine nunca" dijo Rachel besando a Santana.

* * *

><p><em>Hlello Kitties!<em>

_Lo sé. Termina ahí y es todo medio raro...pero si lo seguía iba a ser mucho más raro, creo. En realidad. O sea...tenía la frase y salió todo esto...vamos mal jajaja. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**RiverLopez:** jajaja, bastante discutible. ¿Iba a dejar de escribir? Jajajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Espero que este también te guste. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Ange:** muchas gracias por la frase! Viral tenía un humor que no he podido recrear muy bien, ajajja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Erieyla76:** muchas gracias! Realmente me gustó el capítulo anterior, pero ya tengo tantos que a veces me pierdo. Jajaja espero llegar o a los 200 o a las 1000 reviews. Lo que venga primero. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** No había notado que era demasiado Santana, pero después de leer tu review, me di cuenta que si, era verdad. Y no me molesta para nada, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**152 - Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Nos vemos pronto, Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Besos! _

_Lore!_


	153. Embarazo Misterioso

**Título: ****Misterio**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****2,975**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Und****écima**** frase. Pedido por ****_**BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****Un poco M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****2****9****/0****5****/2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Embarazo Misterioso<strong>**

Era muy simple todo, Ryan Berry era el capitán del coro y estaba completamente enamorado de Santana López. Capitana de las porristas. O Co capitana, todavía no estaba del todo claro.

Lo que si estaba claro, es que los dos eran miembros del coro. Sus voces sonaban bien y Schuester los dejaba cantar juntos porque amaba a la pareja de oro, Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson.

Ryan no se llevaba bien con ninguno de los dos, pero evitaba meterse en sus caminos.

Después de todo, Ryan también era el equipo de fútbol soccer de la escuela y Finn los odiaba. Todos los jugadores de football americano los odiaban. Eran demasiado buenos y demasiado ganadores, comparados con el equipo que capitaneaba Finn.

Por lo que Ryan solía siempre intentar hablar con Santana. Además de lo que sentía por ella.

Por eso, ese día en medio del ensayo para las seccionales (las primeras) el rumor del embarazo de Quinn Fabray corría como pólvora en toda la escuela.

Santana estaba sentada cerca de Ryan, el tema era que sabía que Quinn se había acostado con un judío. El problema es que para ella, Ryan era el más sexy de los judíos que conocía. Y al que más quería consigo. Dentro de ella. Bueno, en varias posiciones.

Por eso todos se quedaron mudos al ver a Quinn Fabray entrar en el salón del coro y buscando a alguien.

"¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" gritó Quinn

"¿Qué?" preguntó Finn que entraba detrás de ella.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Noah Puckerman poniéndose de pie. Después de todo, era amigo de Ryan y de Finn

"¿De dónde?" preguntó Ryan tratando de volver al lugar en el coro. "¿Perdón?¿Qué?¿Cómo?" preguntó de nuevo el joven tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Cómo va a ser, idiota?" preguntó Quinn

Ryan se rascó la cabeza tratando de entender que había pasado. Como había pasado.

"Creo que te estás confundiendo, Quinn. Nosotros nunca hicimos nada que pudiera derivar en un embarazo." dijo Ryan poniéndose de pie. "Me voy a retirar, a causa de tu confusión."

Santana no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando y Puck intentaba controlar con su mirada a Finn, que parecía a punto de saltar sobre Ryan para matarlo.

S&R

"No entiendo que pasó, Noah" dijo Ryan. "Ni siquiera me acosté con Quinn."

"Ryan..." dijo su amigo

"En serio, Noah. No me acosté con Quinn." insistió su amigo caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Fui yo!" gritó Noah haciendo que su amigo le prestara atención. Había llegado a la casa de Ryan una hora atrás y no lo había dejado hablar.

"¿Entonces por qué cree que fui yo?" preguntó Ryan

"No se debe acordar. Estaba bastante borracha" dijo Noah.

"¿Y qué?¿Acusa al primero que se le ocurra de acostarse con ella?¿Al primero que se le ocurra ella acusa de ser el padre de su bebé?" preguntó Ryan enojado.

"¡Está loca por ti!" dijo Noah agarrando a su amigo y dejándolo quieto. "Cuando estábamos teniendo sexo, solo decía tu nombre. Por eso debe pensar que eres tú"

"Pero yo no soy el padre de ese bebé, Noah" dijo Ryan

"Lo sé. Pero con tus logros académicos, tus logros deportivos, la cantidad de dinero de tus madres, y eres sexy en tu manera de ser para algunas mujeres, Quinn debe haber pensado que si realmente se acostó contigo, es la mejor opción. A cualquier padre de Lima le gustaría saber que si su hija quedó embarazada con 16 años, mejor sea del chico Berry. No del chico Puckerman." dijo Noah.

"No es verdad." dijo Ryan. "Sabes bien que los Fabray no aprobarían esto"

"Menos a mi, Ry" dijo Noah.

"No, a ti, te aprobarían. Después de todo tienes la misma cantidad de dinero que nosotros, Noah. A mi no me aprobarían por el simple hecho de que soy hijo de homosexuales y lo sabes. Así que, sabiendo esto y por tu forma de decir las cosas..." dijo Ryan señalando a su amigo. "De la misma forma en que planeaste que Quinn diga que es hijo mío, vas a planear en que diga que es tuyo."

"¡No quiere que sea el padre!" dijo Noah cansado. No quería contarle eso a su amigo.

"No entiendo porque. Si planean bien las cosas juntos." dijo Ryan. "Me vas a sacar de esto mañana mismo, Noah Puckerman, o te prometo que mañana voy a dejar mal parada a tu amante."

"Ry..."

"Mañana mismo, Puckerman" dijo Ryan.

"Lo intentaré"

"Intentarlo no me interesa. Resuelves este problema mañana, Puckerman" dijo Ryan dejando su propia habitación para no matar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>"Ryan..." dijo Santana acercándose al joven que había terminado de correr alrededor de la cancha de fútbol.<p>

"No me acosté con Quinn Fabray" dijo el joven sin mirar a la latina.

"Lo sé." dijo Santana

"¿Eh?" dijo Ryan.

"Estuve hablando con Quinn. Hablar con Quinn de un fin de semana en el que tú no estuviste y que indica que es más que imposible que seas el padre de ese bebé" dijo Santana

"No puedo entender como tienes tanta fe en mi o tan poca en tu mejor amiga" dijo Ryan mirándola fijamente.

Santana sonrió y se acercó al joven, pegando su cuerpo a Ryan y pasando sus manos por sus hombros.

"Se, de primera persona, que ese fin de semana estaban al sur del estado, jugando un torneo interestatal de unos 6 equipos. Lo sé, porque Sue eligió unas cuantas porristas para viajar, y no era obligatorio y yo fui, entonces te vi. Todo el fin de semana. Y recuerdo que esa noche, uds. jugaron un partido que duró hasta tarde, porque se habían quemado las luces y tuvieron que esperar que las repararan." dijo Santana. "Ese fue el fin de semana que Quinn se acostó con el verdadero padre de su hijo"

"Oh..." dijo Ryan mirando detrás de la latina. "Creo que lo mejor va a ser que te separes de mi, porque tu entrenadora está en la puerta de los vestuarios, haciéndome señas de que terminemos con esto."

"Esa mujer tiene una mala costumbre. Pero sus intenciones son buenas." dijo Santana sonriendo dejando un beso en la mejilla de Ryan. "Ayer me sorprendí y por un momento pensé que eras el padre, pero sabía que no podías serlo, porque no eres de asistir a esas fiestas. Por eso hablé con Quinn." agregó antes de alejarse.

S&R

Ryan no pudo poner su plan en marcha a la hora del almuerzo, porque cuando entró en el comedor, Quinn Fabray se acercó corriendo hacia él, ante la atenta mirada de todo el lugar, y agarró su brazo.

Con la voz más alta que podía, dijo: "Ryan, mis padres quieren que esta noche vayas a cenar a mi casa, para discutir como seguiremos de ahora en adelante."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ryan mirando como Santana giraba los ojos, algunas porristas los miraban ilusionadas y algunos jugadores de football con odio. "¿No tienes un novio para eso?"

"Pero tu eres el padre de mi bebé" dijo Quinn

"Quinn, entiendo que estés medio alterada por las hormonas..." dijo Ryan sacando el brazo de las manos de la rubia y hablando lo más fuerte posible, si ella iba a jugar así, él iba a jugar así. "Pero no voy a discutir una paternidad imaginaria en esta escuela. Esta noche, cuando vaya con mis madres a cenar a tu casa, discutiremos el tema de tus problemas mentales"

Santana sonrió al escuchar eso y trató de no correr hacia él.

S&R

"¡Sras. Berry!" dijo Russel Fabray al abrir la puerta esa noche. "Y aquí está ese joven fantástico. Hemos escuchado tantas cosas sobre ti por parte de Quinn" agregó agarrando a Ryan.

"Este señor nos maltrató desde que llegamos a Lima y ahora nos quiere como consuegros" dijo Leanna Berry en voz baja a su esposa, Hannah.

"Cuando sepan lo que sabemos nosotras" dijo Hannah.

"Pasen, pasen. Soy Judy Fabray" dijo una mujer rubia sonriéndole a la pareja.

"Aquí vamos" dijo Leanna agarrando la mano de su esposa y siguiendo a Judy.

S&R

En mitad de la cena, mientras Ryan intentaba no mirar a Quinn quien le sonreía extrañamente desde el frente de su mesa, Russel se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno, deberíamos hablar del gran elefante en la habitación que saldrá en 8 meses" dijo Russel. "Después de todo, estamos en esta hermosa cena por ese motivo."

"Tiene razón, señor Fabray." dijo Leanna. "Me gustaría saber cual ha sido la fecha estimada de fecundación." agregó mientras su esposa sacaba una agenda de la cartera.

"¿Quinn? Dijimos que esta noche seríamos todos sinceros, así que lo mejor es que digas bien la fecha. Tienes un mes de embarazo." dijo Judy. "¿Qué fecha fue entonces?"

"El 19. Fue la única noche en que pasó." dijo Quinn.

"El 19" repitieron Judy, Russel, y Hannah.

"Bien, el 19" dijo Leanna. "Voy a pedir entonces un análisis de ADN para confirmar la paternidad de mi hijo sobre ese bebé. Sé que va a ser invasivo, pero como el feto recién tiene un mes de gestación, no será como si lo hiciéramos más adelante"

"¡Esto es increíble!¡Insultante!" gritó Russel golpeando la mesa. "No puede hacernos creer que mi hija nos mintió con respecto a la paternidad de ese hijo. No se va a salvar de esta."

"Tengo pruebas, fehacientes, y contundentes de que mi hijo el fin de semana del 19 no se encontraba en Lima. No solo estábamos nosotras junto a él, antes de que diga algo, sino que estaba una parte del escuadrón de las porristas, Sue Sylvester, el entrenador del equipo de fútbol de la escuela, y otros 5 equipos más del resto del estado." dijo Hannah. "No podemos permitir que porque uds. crean que su hija es la joven perfecta, le crean que es nuestro hijo el padre de ese bebé."

Russel y Judy miraron a Quinn sorprendidos y esperaron que la joven que ahora estaba colorada y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro dijera algo.

"Como esto es un problema que ahora solo los envuelve a uds. como familia, vamos a retirarnos." dijo Leanna poniéndose de pie, seguida por su esposa y su hijo que se había mantenido en silencio.

"Como abogada, espero que mañana su hija confiese la verdad a toda la escuela y a toda aquella persona a la que le ha dicho que mi hijo es el padre de ese bebé. Porque si no, señor Fabray, recibirá una carta documento. Sabe ud. que ganas no nos faltan para poner finalmente una denuncia en su contra después de las decenas que ud. puso en contra nuestra." dijo Hannah, mientras su hijo y Leanna dejaban la casa.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué pasó con tus madres y los Fabray?¿Por qué Quinn apareció por mi casa, con su padre, a reclamar que me haga cargo de un bebé?" preguntó Noah deteniendo a Ryan en el medio del pasillo. Y obviamente todos estaban escuchando.<p>

"Por lo menos fue capaz de decir la verdad" dijo Ryan

"El problema es que no le creyeron cuando dijo que era Finn" dijo Noah.

"¿Quién le creería?" dijo Ryan. "Puedo asegurarte que ese chico no debe ni saber donde queda la vagina."

"¡Ey!" gritó Finn Hudson en ese mismo momento. "¿Eres el padre del bebé de Quinn?¿Me engañaste?¡Eres mi mejor amigo!"

"Yo no soy tu amigo Hudson. Todo lo contrario" dijo Ryan

"¡Lo sé!" dijo Finn. "Venía dispuesto a dejarte la cara hecha papilla, hasta que me enteré en la puerta de la escuela que en realidad no eres tampoco el padre del bebé."

"¡Oh!" dijo Ryan "Bueno, entonces me voy"

"No. No te vayas..." dijo Noah...

"Dejaste que me metieran en este lío. Estoy ofendido" dijo Ryan continuando su camino.

S&R

Ryan caminaba hacia la puerta de la escuela. Finalmente su día se había acabado y aunque parecía que no todos estaban convencidos de la paternidad del hijo de Quinn, él estaba tranquilo porque no lo era.

Una mano salió de uno de los armarios del conserje y metió a Ryan dentro del mismo.

"Es hora de que terminemos lo que empezamos el otro día" dijo Santana pegada al cuerpo de Ryan.

"El otro día solo te quedaste en esta posición. No pasó absolutamente nada" dijo Ryan. "Te recuerdo que en el mismo momento que éste, apareció tu entrenadora."

"No estoy segura que recuerdes lo que sucedió durante el lunes pasado, mientras me estabas ayudando a aprobar. ¿Recuerdas?¿Por tus logros académicos?" dijo Santana desabrochando el pantalón de Ryan.

"¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?" preguntó Ryan

"Besos...besos...y más besos" dijo Santana. "Eso es lo que ha estado pasando con nosotros cada vez que nos encontramos a solas. Y palabras bonitas, que me llevaron a enamorarme cada vez más de ti"

"Las palabras sirvieron para algo, porque acabas de decirme que estás aquí, enamorada de mi" dijo Ryan.

"Ry...podrías callarte" dijo Santana agarrando el miembro ya erecto del joven.

"No." dijo Ryan.

"¿Por qué?¿Por qué no puedes callarte?"

"Porque voy a callarme cuando pueda decirte que te amo" dijo Ryan haciendo que Santana se detuviera.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina.

"Te amo." dijo Ryan mirando los ojos de Santana. Y como ésta no seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, el joven agregó: "Ahora puedes seguir"

"¡Berry!" dijo la latina sacando la mano del interior de su pantalón.

"¿Qué?"

"No me puedes largar esa bomba y esperar que siga queriendo meterte adentro mío."

"No me molestaría estar adentro tuyo"

"¡Ryan!"

"Tú me diste la erección, Santana. Yo solo me iba a casa, a cenar con mis madres"

"Deberías presentármelas, ¿sabes?"

"Está bien. Después de todo arruinaste el momento."

"El momento lo arruinaste tú al tener que ser tan...perfecto y decirme que me amas"

"Vamos Santana."

"Por cierto, Ry. Yo también te amo."

* * *

><p>"No, señor López. No soy el padre del bebé de Quinn Fabray." dijo Ryan una semana después. Después de haber cenado con sus madres, Santana y él fueron a una cita (en la que no pasó nada más que besos y palabras bonitas) y la latina insistió en que después fueran a cenar con sus padres.<p>

"Papi, ya te dije que el padre es el chico Puckerman" dijo Santana

"Cierto, pero...¿por qué Quinn primero dijo que era Ryan? Sé igual que no eres tú, porque estabas en ese torneo de fútbol..." dijo Marcos López.

"Señor, la psiquis de Quinn Fabray no es algo con lo que yo esté familiarizado." dijo Ryan. "Al contrario, intento no familiarizarme con esa chica."

"Me alegro, Ryan" dijo Marcos y se levantó. "Nos iremos a dormir, traten de no quedarse despiertos hasta tan tarde" .

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, en el asiento trasero del auto de Ryan, lo que había comenzado una semana atrás siguió en cuanto Santana volvió a desprender el pantalón del jugador de fútbol y agarró su miembro.<p>

"No se te ocurra detenerme. Pastillas y todo eso" dijo Santana antes de besarlo y sentir que las manos de él se acomodaban debajo de la pollera del uniforme de porrista y comenzaba a sacar la ropa interior de la latina.

"¿Estás segura de que estás con las pastillas? Porque no quiero tener otro bebé en camino" dijo Ryan sonriendo en la parte de otro bebé, mientras pasaba sus dedos por los labios inferiores de Santana para tenerla lista.

"Si, estoy segura" dijo Santana.

"Mejor" dijo Ryan sacando su mano de la entrepierna de la latina y esperando que ella dejara su miembro para continuar.

Santana volvió a besar a Ryan, mientras éste agarraba sus pechos sobre la ropa y los acariciaba, para acomodarse sobre él.

Ryan prácticamente se sentó, abrazando a la latina, mientras su miembro entraba en ella y comenzaban sus caderas a moverse.

Santana tiró hacia atrás su cuello, mientras que Ryan buscaba con su boca y sus manos la forma de seguir tocándola, de estar cada vez más en su interior.

Ninguno de los dos quería que el orgasmo llegara tan rápido y después de tantos juegos previos sus cuerpos demostraron que tampoco querían terminar rápido.

De a poco, sintieron el signo del orgasmo, mientras Ryan había puesto sus manos en el trasero de la latina y siguieron moviéndose cada vez más con desesperación e incoordinación hasta que éste los golpeó.

Ryan intentó salir despacio de Santana, mientras ésta había vuelto a besarlo.

"Bien, es hora de que volvamos a ese horrendo lugar" dijo Ryan limpiando un poco a la latina que todavía estaba agitada a su lado.

"Estúpido" dijo Santana besándolo antes de abrir la puerta del auto y volver a la escuela. "Después de todo soy la nueva capitana de las porristas, deberías darme más que eso" dijo Santana esperando a su novio.

"La desesperada porque eso pase eras tú, sabes que podía darte más que eso...mucho más..." dijo Ryan agarrando su mano y atrayendo a Santana hacia si mismo..."en una cama."

"¿No podrías haber agregado algo más?"

"No." dijo Ryan besándola.

* * *

><p>Muchos años después, muchas cosas después, Santana ingresó al teatro en donde su esposo trabajaba y parándose en la puerta gritó:<p>

"¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!"

El joven la miró desde encima del escenario, mientras todos sus compañeros lo observaban atentos.

"Mas te vale que sea mi bebé, porque si no creo que sería problemático el divorcio" dijo Ryan minutos después sonrió.

"Eres un estúpido" dijo Santana caminando hacia el escenario, en el mismo momento en que Ryan comenzaba a bajar para abrazarla.

"No creo que sea ni el momento ni el lugar de tener sexo" dijo Santana en voz baja cuando dejaron de besarse, al sentir la erección de su esposo.

"No, pero puedo pedir el día. Después de todo, voy a ser papá" dijo Ryan agarrando la mano de su esposa y dejando el teatro.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En este capítulo dejé volar demasiado la imaginación, aunque no tanto. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_**AndyBicha33:** muchas gracias por la review! Espero que este también te guste! Saludo!_

_**LiliAnne5: **hola Liliane, bienvenida a este mundo pezberry. Con respecto a la frase, ahora la agrego, pero la acomodé, cualquier cosa si no te gusta me avisas. Es que se repetía mucho el no puedes dejarme. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**SamyAgronSarfati: **no hay problema porque no puedan dejar review realmente. Me gusta porque así puedo saber que es lo que les gusta a uds. y sabemos que mientras no sea demasiado drama...jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Espero que la universidad te comience a dar tiempo para que no la maldigas! Saludos!_

_**RiverLopez:** no puedo saber de donde salió que iba a dejar de escribir. Realmente hay cosas que me quitan las ganas, pero...no creo que lo haga. Quizás no lo publique. Sigo insitiendo que no soy psíquica, ajjaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Luceroluna191: **como dije más arriba, no hay problema que no me puedan dejar review, o que no quieran. Si me gusta, pero porque así puedo saber que es lo que les gusta a uds. Muchas gracias, sin embargo, por esta review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz: **jajaja creo que Santana dice en un momento y cito: "..._Por suerte te trajeron a esta aula. Hubiera hecho demasiado ruido si tenía que buscarte en las otras." dijo la persona guiándola hasta el escritorio del profesor y haciéndola agachar hasta que la diva vio una puerta trampa debajo." _fue una casualidad, Santana iba a buscarla en las demás aulas. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Erieyla76: **jajaja si, nunca permitiría que Rachel fuera torturada a no ser que sea por el bien de la historia y lo único que tendría que hacer, ni que Santana estuviera con los malos. Jajaja. Después de todo, es Pezberry jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Alex:** en este capítulo Quinn si es odiosa, jajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Wbpezberry:** muchas gracias a vos por tus palabras. Olvidarse del mundo un ratito es muy bueno! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** el JulyBerry es mi placer culposo. Fue una aventura medio rara, pero como podes ver, si tengo oportunidad de meter JulyBerry, meto JulyBerry. Jajajaja. En cuanto al 152, en realidad, me costó mucho escribirlo por esa razón no profundicé en su relación. Quizás fuera porque le había puesto más drama del que me gusta, y eso me bloqueó un poco, que en realidad quería terminarlo rápido. En este casi me pasa lo mismo, pero lo pude manejar un poco mejor. Como es mi cabeza la que decide las cosas, tengo que pelear mucho con ella. Muchas gracias a vos Andru!_

_Besos!_

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**152 - Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**153 - BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**LiliAnne5: "Santana no puedes dejarme con la bebé, sé cambiar un pañal" 7000 o más palabras.**_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Nos vemos pronto, Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Besos! _

_Lore!_


	154. Miedos

**Título: ****Misterio**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****2,975**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Duodécima****. Pedido por ****_**AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****Un poco M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****01/06****/2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Miedos<strong>

"_Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana" dijo Rachel dejando la habitación, mientras la latina comenzaba a llorar desnuda sobre la cama._

Santana despertó transpirada después de sentarse en la cama. Su lado estaba vacío y frío, como siempre.

Esto de soñar con Rachel no era sano para ella. No se concentraba en salvar a las personas por la noche, porque solo soñaba con algo que pasó o no pasó, no lo podía saber con seguridad.

"Volviste a soñar con ella" dijo Brittany. Compartían departamento en NY y sabía todo.

"El día que me dejaba." dijo Santana.

"Tendrías que haber corrido detrás de ella esa noche" dijo Brittany

"Tendría que haber hecho tantas cosas esa noche." dijo Santana.

"Nunca supe porque nunca le dijiste la verdad. Y sabemos que no estoy hablando de salir del clóset, que es algo que también afectó en ese momento." dijo Brittany.

"Tu has guardado el secreto durante años, Britt. No puedo traerla a esta vida." dijo Santana

"¿Por qué no? Ya han pasado años. Nadie sabe que eres tú. No creo que la pongas en peligro. Además viven en la misma ciudad." dijo Brittany levantándose. "Y sabes que yo me voy a ir dentro de poco."

"¿Cómo puedo volver a acercarme a ella?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Casi una semana después, una noche antes de que Brittany se subiera al avión rumbo a L.A. y fuera de su vida, Santana se encontró nuevamente en el techo del edificio de enfrente al de la diva.<p>

Mirándola a través del vidrio de la ventana. Sabía que estaba con alguien, en pareja, hacía varios meses o años, no lo recordaba. Solo sabía que era alguien rubio. Alguien que le producía celos.

Pero esa noche, Rachel estaba sola. A Santana le gustaba ver a Rachel vagar por su enorme departamento sola. Como si estuviera posando para alguien. Como si supiera que estaba ahí. Muchas veces, Rachel se acercaba al enorme ventanal y se quedaba mirando la noche. Santana solía imaginarse que estaba pensando en ella.

Sabía que no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que se dio cuenta de que era la productora de su obra.

* * *

><p><strong>Meses atrás<strong>

"Bien, vamos a conocerlos" dijo Kurt agarrando la mano de la diva y caminando hacia el escenario. Los productores querían conocerlos ya que la obra era un éxito y después de recorrer el teatro, esperaban a los actores en el medio del lugar.

Rachel era una de las últimas y solo iba a ir acompañada con Kurt debido a que era la protagonista.

Pero Kurt se frenó justo cuando estaban por entrar en el escenario, y ella pasó a su lado mirándolo enojada.

Hasta que se acercó a Diego, el director y a Santana López.

"Rachel, ella es..." dijo Diego pero vio el reconocimiento en el rostro de la diva.

"Santana López" dijo Rachel sin siquiera estirar su mano.

"Sabía que ibas a llegar lejos" dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Disculpa, Diego..." dijo la diva mirando a su director. "Iré a mi camerino."

"Pero Rachel..." dijo el director nervioso. Después de todo esa otra mujer era quien pagaba sus sueldos.

"Está bien. Déjela." dijo Santana mirando hacia Kurt.

"¡Cómo se atreve!" dijo Kurt cuando llegaron al camerino de la diva. "Después de todo lo que nos mintió...encima de lo que te hizo..."

"Kurt, por favor. Quisiera estar sola" dijo Rachel sentada al frente del espejo. Mirando a su amigo. Si conocía algo de Santana, seguramente la latina estaba esperando para hablar con ella.

Y eso sucedió en cuanto Kurt dejó el camerino.

"¿Qué excusa tienes ahora?" preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta. "Nos mentiste durante dos años, vivías con nosotros, ¿recuerdas?"

"Rachel..." dijo Santana cerrando la puerta del camerino. "No sé..."

"¿No sabes?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Qué?¿Cómo explicar que nos hiciste creer que no tenías un solo centavo?¿Qué te mudaste a NY buscando trabajo y una oportunidad aquí y que no tenías dinero?¿Y el tiempo en la secundaria y cuando viniste a NY mientras estábamos juntas donde nadie podía saber de lo nuestro? Y de repente, nos mentiste en Lima, nos mentiste aquí, en NY, y eres toda esta gran millonaria que se acuesta con modelos y aparece en todos los diarios y revistas del país"

"No es verdad." dijo Santana haciendo un paso hacia la diva.

"¿No lo es?" preguntó Rachel. "Santana, no me querías ni tocar en nuestro departamento porque tenías miedo que Kurt se enterara de que te gustaban las mujeres"

"Rachel..." dijo Santana. "No podía tocar ese dinero hasta los 22 años. Tenía por obligación no decir una palabra."

"¿De qué?¿Del dinero o de tu lesbianismo?"

"Rachel..."

"Santana...me rompiste el corazón. Completamente. Y desapareciste para volver siendo esta gran empresaria super ultra multimillonaria lesbiana y pública" dijo Rachel pasando por al lado de Santana y dejando el camerino.

* * *

><p><strong>En la Actualidad.<strong>

Santana demoró en darse cuenta de las llamas, porque estaba perdida en Rachel. Pero sabía que iba a ser imposible para la diva salir de ahí, primero revisó con su vista que atravesaba todo los demás pisos, y se alegró de que no tuviera que sacar a más de veinte personas.

Saltó hacia los pisos inferiores, sacó a la gente y dejó a cada uno a salvo en la vereda. Luego de un solo salto, llegó hasta el penthouse y rompió la ventana para entrar y encontrarse con que las llamas ya habían llegado hasta el lugar y Rachel estaba en contra de una esquina asustada.

Corrió para agarrarla y estiró una mano, esperando que ella la agarrara. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, Rachel agarró su mano y Santana la levantó lo más rápido posible. Sin dejar de mirar de sus ojos, la latina se dirigió a la ventana rota y saltando nuevamente cayó en la vereda. Le costó soltar a Rachel, no quería dejarla pero se la dio a un paramédico y se marchó.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba tratando de prestarle atención a Quinn, que estaba hablando de lo que se decía del incendio en el periódico. Pero no podía, conocía bien esos ojos que la salvaron la noche anterior.<p>

"Tendrías que dar una declaración. Para que la policía deje de buscar a esa mujer enmascarada." dijo Quinn mientras volvía despacio a la realidad.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Kurt.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Santana con un enorme ramo de flores en la puerta de la habitación y mirando a todos lados menos a la diva.

"¿Tienes el valor de aparecerte por aquí?" preguntó Kurt poniéndose de pie.

"No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí." dijo Quinn

"Basta" dijo Rachel llamando la atención de la rubia y de su amigo. "No la ataquen. Tiene todo el derecho ya que es la productora de la obra"

Quinn miró a la diva y volvió a sentarse a su lado, mientras esperaba.

"Espero que te mejores" dijo Santana dejando las flores sobre una mesa y quedándose quieta como esperando algo.

"¿Nos dejarían a solas, por favor?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana y volviendo la mirada a Quinn.

"¿Después de todo...?" preguntó la rubia, pero sabía que era mejor callar.

"Te queda bien ese corte de pelo, Quinn." dijo Santana

Quinn la miró con odio y luego miró a Kurt y los dos dejaron la habitación.

"¿Podrías cerrar la puerta, Santana?" preguntó Rachel y cuando la latina lo hizo, la diva le señaló la silla que había usado Quinn minutos antes.

Se miraron unos eternos minutos hasta que Rachel se cansó, pero pareció que Santana le ganó de mano.

"Es tu novia, ¿no?" preguntó despacio. "Quinn"

"Ex. Terminamos hace un par de meses atrás. Bastante amigable por suerte." dijo Rachel. "Santana..."

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina esperando algo. Cada vez que Rachel parecía hablarle sin ganas de atacarla, era una gran ventaja.

"Eras tú, ¿verdad? Anoche. Quien me salvó. Reconozco tus ojos en todos lados."

"Rachel" dijo la latina poniéndose de pie.

"Sé que no me lo vas a confirmar. Pero recuerda, si no estamos juntas es porque siempre tienes esos malditos secretos que no quieres contarme. Puedes retirarte" dijo Rachel con conocimiento de causa que la latina iba a hacer eso.

Pero Santana, por primera vez, no tomó la decisión en ese segundo. Se quedó mirando a la diva durante unos minutos.

"Siempre te voy a amar, Rachel" dijo Santana bajando su cabeza y dejando finalmente la habitación.

S&R

"Eres una estúpida" dijo Brittany. Estaban esperando el avión que llevaría a la rubia al otro lado del país. "No puedes negarle las cosas."

"¡Britt!" dijo la latina.

"Ya la perdiste una vez por todos tus secretos, no la pierdas de nuevo. ¿Crees que te lo dijo para que te vayas? Te lo dijo porque está dispuesta a volver a intentarlo" dijo Brittany

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No eres la única con la que habló, San. Después de todo, ella sabe que tú y yo seguimos siendo amigas a pesar de lo que había pasado entre uds. Y tienes que entender que tiene muchos puntos a favor. No querías salir del clóset, ni siquiera dentro de ese departamento en el que vivías con ella y Kurt, simplemente porque sabías que ese estilo de vida no te permitiría cobrar toda la herencia. Y encima, cuando finalmente tienes el poder de la herencia y de las empresas, empiezas a salir con todas esas modelos en público. ¿Cómo crees que se debe haber sentido? Ni siquiera intentaste decirle la verdad sobre la herencia. La diste por sentada"

"Britt."

"¿Por qué crees que Quinn aceptó romper con ella pero seguir siendo su amiga? Quinn está esperando el día en que finalmente Rachel deje de amarte y poder ser ella quien ocupe tu lugar." dijo Brittany poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué?"

"No la pierdas para siempre, San. Yo ya no voy a estar para curarte cuando te caes, o cuando estás cansada o deprimida porque no pudiste salvar a todas las personas. Eres muy valiente para meterte en un edificio en llamas, pero muy cobarde para lograr lo que únicamente quieres." dijo la rubia abrazándola.

* * *

><p>Rachel había salido del hospital una semana atrás, y cada vez que volvía a la habitación de hotel en la que estaba viviendo hasta que encontrara un nuevo departamento ya que el suyo ya se había quemado, apagaba su celular y miraba por la ventana. Esperando ver a la mujer enmascarada vigilarla, como lo hacía en su departamento. Esperando saber algo más de Santana, que parecía que ni siquiera trabajaba de forma nocturna.<p>

Quinn había estado rondando alrededor del teatro y a pesar de que quería a la rubia, sabía que mientras no pudiera sacar de su interior el amor por Santana no podría amar a nadie más.

Necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba saber que todo había sido mucho más que sexo o un enamoramiento.

Necesitaba entender qué es lo que veía en esas modelos que no tenía ella.

Esa noche no iba a poder dormir, lo sabía, así que agarró su cartera y salió de la habitación.

S&R

Santana estaba dando vueltas por su casa. No quería salir a la ciudad, a veces le agarraban esas depresiones. Igual lo hacía para salvar a las personas, pero no sabía ni siquiera en donde se estaba quedando Rachel y la abstinencia la estaba matando. Tampoco Brittany estaba como para hablar y no quería hablar con su mejor amiga porque sus palabras todavía estaban en su mente dando vueltas.

La sorprendió el timbre de su puerta, y se sorprendió más al abrirla. Sin decir palabra alguna se hizo a un costado y dejó pasar a la persona.

"Ya no me vigilas" dijo Rachel despacio. "Durante años, te has puesto todas las noches en el techo del edificio de enfrente del mío, mirando por la ventana lo que ocurría en mi vida. Durante años, solo me has tenido en tus manos y no he podido olvidarte porque siempre me parecía raro, demasiado raro, que esa mujer enmascarada que salvaba a la ciudad todas las noches estuviera en ese edificio, mirando hacia el mío. Hasta la otra noche, en que pude ver que esa mujer enmascarada no es otra que la mujer a la que siempre he amado."

Santana caminó y se sentó en un sillón mirando siempre a la diva.

"Dame una razón para olvidar lo nuestro Santana. Si me amas, dame una maldita razón para dejarme libre." pidió Rachel sin moverse del medio de la habitación.

"No puedo" dijo la latina. "No puedo dejarte ir, porque siento que todavía no vivimos nada de lo que estábamos destinadas a vivir. Y no puedo dejarte ir porque te amo."

"Eso es incomprensible" dijo Rachel sentándose al frente de ella. "Toda nuestra relación estaba basada en secretos y mentiras, Santana. Mentiras que inventaste para que nadie supiera esos secretos."

La latina se levantó y caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación.

"Incluso en tu propio departamento encuentras la forma de huir de mi" dijo Rachel

"No estoy huyendo, no esta vez." dijo Santana. "Estoy yendo a buscar algo para tomar. ¿Quieres tomar algo?"

"Cerveza" dijo Rachel

"Cerveza será, pero voy a advertirte algo. Cuando regrese, voy a contarte toda la verdad." dijo Santana despacio.

S&R

Después de una cerveza, solo en silencio y mirándose a los ojos Santana suspiró, dejando la botella sobre la mesa. Sabía que Rachel solo tomaba de la botella cuando estaba nerviosa, igual que ella.

"Mi familia, mis padres y yo, vivíamos en L.A, en una hermosa y enorme mansión en las colinas de Beverly Hills cuando la tragedia golpeó a nuestra puertas. Para ese entonces, yo solo tenía 8 años, y ya había demostrado ciertas características especiales para mi edad. Podía golpearme, tener moretones, pero las lastimaduras o cortes desaparecían inmediatamente. Incluso esa noche, a mi me dispararon, y me hice la muerta para que el delincuente huyera. Y así lo hizo, pero mis padres no eran como yo, y murieron en la habitación de esa casa.

Mi madrina, de mucha confianza para mis padres, me tomó bajo su ala y fue quien me explicó y me entrenó para poder ser hoy esa mujer enmascarada.

Pero, también me explicó durante el resto de mi vida, lo de la herencia.

La fortuna de mis padres seguiría creciendo, porque las empresas seguirían produciendo. De las empresas se harían cargo los consejos directivos pero no podrían tomar decisiones importantes, como venderlas, salir a la bolsa, o unificarse con otras empresas.

Nada de eso podría suceder hasta el momento en que yo cumpliera los 22 años. Así que mientras vivía una vida normal, sin lujos, seguía preparándome. Preparándome para ser quien soy durante la noche y el día.

Estudié en muy buenas universidades, incluso cuando estaba viviendo con uds.

Pero no podía salir al mundo y decir que estaba contigo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Cualquier tipo de conducta mal vista por un solo miembro de cualquiera de los consejos directivos me dejarían sin nada. Pusieron esa cláusula después de la lectura del testamento.

Pensaba que en el momento de mi cumpleaños, después de que finalmente tuviera lo que me correspondía por derecho conmigo, tendría lo que realmente quería junto a mi. Porque hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible, para que estés conmigo."

"¿Alguna vez, quisiste decir basta y solo estar conmigo?" preguntó Rachel despacio.

"Por supuesto, y la vez que me enfrenté a mi madrina, ella me hizo darme cuenta que no podía dejarlo, Rachel. No pude con los razonamientos que ella estaba planteando, sobre todo porque ella era tan cercana a mis padres, que sabía que de alguno de esos consejos vino el verdadero asesino. Por esa razón matarían a la niña de 8 años." dijo Santana. "Pero perdí, Rachel. Si, soy millonaria pero no tengo lo que más quiero y necesito a mi lado, y eso eres tú."

"¿Por qué no volviste a buscarme después?"

"Rachel, me habías rechazado la misma noche que te dije que te amaba. Seguías pensando que yo solo quería sexo. Te rompí el corazón al mantenerte ocultar, mentirte para que no descubras todos mis secretos. Pero en todo caso, nunca fue un secreto" dijo Santana

"¿Las modelos?"

"Las modelos solo eran para mostrar que no estaba sola. Mi madrina dijo que la mejor forma de demostrarte que quería volver contigo era haciéndote sentir celosa, y que además de esa forma haríamos enojar a los consejos directivos. Obviamente no me imaginé que pasarías más de 3 años enojada conmigo. Con razón."

"Por supuesto que tenía razón, creo que incluso ahora la tengo."

"Es probable. Pero nunca mentí al respecto de lo que sentía por ti. Y lo que si hice, fue manejar muy mal la situación, porque tendría que haberte dicho la verdad. Para no perderte ni un segundo. Es la estupidez más grande que me permití hacer. Perderte para siempre."

"No ha sido para siempre, seguramente alguna razón tengo para estar aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel

"Te diste cuenta lo que hago por las noches"

"¿Te acostaste con ellas?"

"¿Con quiénes?"

"Con las modelos"

"Oh, no" dijo Santana sonriendo por primera vez en la noche. "Pero no podía, Rachel. En realidad no sentía absolutamente nada por nadie desde que me dejaste esa noche"

La diva se puso de pie mirando a Santana fijamente.

"Yo lo intenté, con Quinn, pero a pesar de que la quiero, no puedo sentir más por ella que amistad." dijo Rachel. "Muchas veces terminé todo antes de empezar a sentirme culpable, solo quiero que ella sea feliz."

"Rachel..." dijo Santana levantándose y caminando hacia ella. "Dime que te diste cuenta. Dime que lo notaste"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó la diva, temiendo por la cercanía, quería estar con Santana, pero ahora tenía que pensar. Pensar en todo lo que había escuchado ese día.

"Tu sabes de que estoy hablando."

"De las modelos con las que no sales desde que te vi en el teatro" afirmó la diva.

"Exacto "dijo Santana.

"Me voy, Santana" dijo Rachel y cuando la latina estaba por responderle, o preguntar algo, la diva se acercó y dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Rachel dejó el departamento lo más rápido posible sin notar que Santana estaba sonriendo. Después de todo, las dos sabían que significaba ese beso.

* * *

><p>"Siempre supe que estabas enamorada de ella, pero pensé...que en algún momento ibas a darte cuenta de que...no valía la pena." dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel con tristeza.<p>

"Quinn...no sé ni qué decirte. Cuando empezamos, ten por seguro que puse todo de mi en esta relación." dijo Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo sé. Lo peor de todo, es que sabía que en el fondo, siempre tenía la mínima posibilidad de perderte. Y esa mínima posibilidad era máxima. Cada vez" dijo Quinn. "Espero que esta vez sea para siempre"

"No sé si va a existir una nueva posibilidad entre ella y yo, Quinn" dijo la diva.

"Vamos, Rachel. Ya la dejaste ir una vez, sé que no la vas a dejar ir de nuevo. ¿Qué hizo para que ahora no dejes de pensar en ella, otra vez? No lo sé. Tendría que preguntarle"

"Lo estás tomando, extrañamente bien"

"Sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Siempre estuve preparada. Mi psicólogo me decía que debía estar preparada. Además, conocí a alguien."

"¿En serio? Me alegro mucho. Por lo menos me quitas un poco del peso del dolor que sentía por dejarte..."

"Otra vez" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Rachel también se quedó sonriendo y miró a Quinn.

"Rachel..." dijo Quinn agarrando las manos de la diva. "Podríamos haber sido una gran pareja. Cada vez que lo intentamos lo fuimos. Por suerte, nuestra amistad es mucho más fuerte que eso"

"Gracias Quinn" dijo Rachel abrazando a la rubia

* * *

><p>Casi una semana después de esa noche en su departamento con Rachel, el timbre volvió a sonar.<p>

Santana recién volvía de salvar a algunas personas, y utilizó su mirada de rayos x para poder saber quien estaba del otro.

Se sorprendió realmente, porque esta reunión la esperaba mucho más adelante.

Se sacó el traje lo más rápido que pudo, mientras gritaba que ya iba y se puso una bata encima.

Abrió la puerta y esperó, pero su visita solo pasó a su lado y se dio vuelta mirándola enojado.

"No vas a volver a lastimarla, sea cual sea la decisión que esa idiota tome" dijo Kurt.

"No es mi idea, Kurt. Si recuerdas..." dijo Santana despacio.

"Si, ella te dejó. Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que todas sus razones fueron completamente..."

"¿Razonables?" preguntó Santana caminando hacia la cocina. Seguida por el divo.

"Me enteré porque ya no aguantaba escucharla llorar. No desde que te fuiste de ese departamento, desde que salió en todas las noticias que eras la heredera de trillones y que te hacías cargo de todas las empresas, que empezaste a salir con esas modelos..."

"Entiendo tu punto, Kurt"

"No, no lo entiendes. Porque tú te fuiste y te convertiste en millonaria, y le mentiste a ella, nos mentiste a todos. Supongo que tendrás tus razones y que son bastantes obvias para que Rachel ya que está dispuesta, en cualquier momento, a darte otra oportunidad. Pero le mentiste, para guardar no sé qué secreto. Y no voy a preguntar por respeto, pero ella se merece que desde ahora en adelante, no le mientas, Santana. Ya no debes mentirle."

"Ya no tengo secretos con Rachel. No pretendo volver a tener secretos con ella."

"Más te vale que el prenupcial no sea demasiado malo para ella" dijo Kurt dando media vuelta y dejando el departamento y a Santana completamente sorprendida.

"No es lo más raro del mundo" dijo la latina caminando a cerrar la puerta con llave.

* * *

><p>Pasó nuevamente una semana y Santana ya estaba confundida de lo que había pasado esa noche con Rachel.<p>

Pero en ese momento, estaba más concentrada en todos los papeles que su madrina le había dejado en el escritorio y que estaba esperando a su lado que los terminara de leer.

"_Pero señorita, no puede pasar" _escucharon las dos y levantaron la mirada hacia la puerta de la oficina de Santana que se abría dejando entrar a Rachel Berry.

"¡Rachel!" dijo la latina sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que la diva fuera a buscarla a la oficina.

"Disculpe, señorita López. No pude detenerla" dijo la secretaria y Santana asintió.

"Está bien, Susan. No hay problema" dijo Santana caminando hacia la puerta. "Rachel puede pasar" agregó cerrando la puerta detrás de la diva que se había quedado dura y esperando.

"Tu madrina es Sue Sylvester" dijo Rachel y la ex entrenadora de las Cheerios se acercó a las dos morenas.

"Impresionante que te hayas dado cuenta quien es Santana, pero no que yo era su madrina antes." dijo Sue. "Después de todo..."

"Desapareció al mismo tiempo que ella se fue a Louisville" dijo Rachel

"Exacto. Pero..." dijo Sue

"Entrenadora, discúlpeme, pero realmente estaba ocupada con otras cosas en esa época." dijo Rachel

"Esta bien. Las dejo solas" dijo Sue saliendo por una puerta del costado de la oficina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Santana sonriendo, pero no dejando demostrar que estaba completamente feliz de verla.

Rachel no respondió, se dejó llevar por la latina, sin siquiera sacar los ojos de ella.

"¿Rachel?"

"Te extraño" dijo la diva conectando sus ojos con los de la latina.

"Yo también" dijo Santana, siempre con la sonrisa en sus labios. "Pero sé que te lastimé en el medio de todo, sé que...no debería haberte mentido tantas veces, para mantener tantos secretos. Y sé que ahora tengo todos mis secretos puestos entre nosotros. Y que ya no debo mentirte, y no quiero mentirte que creo que es lo más importante"

Rachel no dejaba de mirarla, por lo que solo se acercó a Santana y acarició su rostro con su mano derecha, mientras no dejaba de mirar los ojos de la latina.

"¿Estás segura que no tienes más secretos?" preguntó Rachel

"En el caso de que los tenga, prometo ir diciéndote cuales son" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de la diva. "Pero que sean tan importantes como los que te oculté antes, no"

"Ajá" dijo Rachel.

"Estoy todo el tiempo buscándote, porque, eres como mi imán, Rachel. Solo tengo que estar cerca tuyo. Y a veces pienso que solamente es algo sexual, pero sé que mi corazón cada vez que late, lo hace por ti. Y sé que cuando pienso en ti, soy mucho más fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo porque estoy constantemente concentrada en ti. Solo quiero estar contigo, de la forma en que me dejes estar, Rachel. Te amo" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos ante el contacto de la mano de la diva que ahora estaba acariciando sus labios.

Rachel quería decirle que la amaba, porque realmente lo hacía, pero no quería que fuera tan pronto. Siempre había puesto su corazón en la mesa al respecto de Santana, y había salido muy lastimada.

Pero sabía que la latina estaba siendo sincera y sabía que ella no iba a poder detenerse de decirle lo que sentía.

"Te amo, San" dijo acercando su rostro al de la latina y besándola.

Como siempre, cada beso de ellas se intensificaba en segundos, mientras sus cuerpos se unían instintivamente y sus lenguas se buscaban para no salir por un rato de la boca de la otra.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche?" preguntó Santana. "Después de la obra, por supuesto"

"¿Tú irás a salvar a NY City?" preguntó la diva despacio.

"Obviamente iré mientras estés en la obra, así no llego tarde a nuestra cena." dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel volviendo a besar a Santana, tratando de controlar su excitado cuerpo.

S&R

Rachel estaba preparándose para la obra, con las noticias encendidas en la televisión de su camerino, cuando vio la noticia.

La mujer enmascarada había caído, no la pudieron atrapar, por suerte, pero la caída estaba registrada en vídeo.

Rachel caminó directamente hacia la oficina del director y segundos después estaba afuera del teatro.

S&R

"Intenta no acostarte de espaldas" dijo Sue mirando a Santana sufriendo sobre el sillón. Después de todo, por mucho poder que tuviera, le dolían las cosas. "Y avísale a Rachel que no vas a poder ir esa cena"

"Pero..." dijo la latina sentándose despacio.

"Nada de peros" dijo Sue caminando hacia la puerta porque el timbre había sonado.

"¿Ella está bien?" escuchó Santana que la diva preguntaba desde la puerta.

"Bueno, ahora seguro va a estar mejor. Resulta que la idiota puede golpearse." dijo Sue caminando con Rachel hacia el living. "Viendo que llegó Rachel, me voy. No dejes que se acueste de espaldas"

Rachel se había quedado mirando a la latina que solo tenía una remera blanca y una bombacha negra.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Santana haciendo que la diva volviera a la realidad.

"Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo." dijo Rachel arrodillándose al costado del sillón y sacando el cabello del rostro de Santana.

"Mañana estaré genial. Pero no podré ir a cenar esta noche" dijo Santana causando que Rachel se riera.

"Lo supuse." dijo Rachel.

"¿Quieres acostarte conmigo a ver televisión?" preguntó la latina.

"Me encantaría." dijo Rachel. "Pero no te puedes acostar de espaldas."

"Por eso voy a estar arriba" dijo Santana levantando las cejas.

"¿Cómo fue que te caíste?" preguntó Rachel dejando la cartera y su tapado sobre el sillón.

"¿Podrías poner llave a la puerta antes?" preguntó Santana. "Así nadie nos molesta."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel haciendo rápidamente eso y volviendo hacia el sillón.

Santana se levantó en una mano esperando que la diva se acostara debajo de ella y volvió a acostarse.

"Para ser un súper héroe realmente eres liviana" dijo la diva.

"Gracias." dijo Santana.

"Ahora ¿cómo te caíste?"

"Había un asalto, lleno de armas. Así que me metí, desarmé a los ladrones, salvé a los rehenes, tiré las armas y salí volando para dejar que la policía siguiera con lo que siempre tiene que hacer. Pero cuando me encontré encima de los edificios, tenía 3 helicópteros de noticias a mi alrededor y uno de la policía que venía de frente y me encandiló. Con ese enorme reflector que tienen y me golpeé con una antena. Ahí caí y me desperté cuando estaba rodeada de gente, con toda la espalda adolorida y me fui."

"Ohhh." dijo Rachel.

"Hay algunos policías a los que no les caigo bien" dijo Santana acariciando la cintura de la diva.

Rachel decidió que podía encontrar la forma de hacerla sentirse bien besándola y eso hizo. Santana respondió el beso metiendo rápidamente su mano debajo de la remera de la diva y separándose sorprendida al notar que no había ningún corpiño.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó besando el rostro de Rachel mientras jugaban con uno de los pezones. "¿Por qué no tienes corpiño?"

"Salí apurada del teatro en cuanto vi la noticia" dijo Rachel con las manos en la espalda de Santana.

"Ajá" dijo la latina volviendo a la boca de la diva, mientras sus manos intentaban desnudarla.

Fue entre besos, extrañas posiciones para sacar la ropa y transpiración, que Santana logró que la diva solo quedara con su bombacha, rosa y de encaje.

Después de mirar el cuerpo por minutos, simplemente porque lo extrañaba, llevó su boca de nuevo hacia la boca de la diva, y una de sus manos se dirigió a la entrepierna de la diva y la otra a su cabeza. Quería sostenerla, besarla, contenerla, pedirle perdón en la forma de un orgasmo.

Rachel gimió entre el beso y los dedos de Santana entrando en ella y comenzando a moverse. La diva se aferraba a la latina por su espalda, su cuello no dejaba de estirarse debido al placer, y no podía dejar de sentir. Sentía todo, sus dedos deslizándose dentro de ella, su propia humedad creciendo a pasos agigantandos, su cuerpo frotándose con el de Santana.

La latina aumentó la velocidad de su mano y sintió los claros signos de un orgasmo alrededor de la misma. Mientras seguía llenando de pequeños besos el rostro de Rachel (cuando no podía agarrar su boca), se acercó a su oído y dijo lo que tenía ganas de decir desde que la había visto ese día en el teatro. Antes y después. Pero esta vez, sabía que sería diferente, ya que Rachel ahora sabía absolutamente todo sobre ella. Y esta vez, ya sabía que llevaría a la diva a un orgasmo mucho más poderoso si lo decía en ese mismo momento.

"Te amo" dijo besando el cuello de la diva, mientras sentía el orgasmo golpear a la diva y una sonrisa iluminaba su propio rostro.

Rachel solo se quedó recuperando el aliento, recuperando su cuerpo y mirando fijamente a la latina.

"Te amo, San. Nunca dejé de hacerlo" dijo Rachel.

"Hoy en la oficina me lo dijiste" dijo Santana, "Como yo te lo dije. Pero esta vez Rachel...puedo ser libre contigo. Siempre quise estar contigo y ser libre. Quiero que esta vez te quedes conmigo."

"Me voy a quedar contigo, San. Ya no me voy a poder ir. Nunca más." dijo la diva besando una vez más a Santana.

* * *

><p>Fue mucho tiempo después, en el que una mañana Santana se levantó a prepararle el desayuno a la diva.<p>

Ese día tenía algo que decir, importante por igual que lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la entrega de los Tony, cuando le pidió casamiento en el momento en que la diva estaba por subir al escenario a recibir su premio.

"Hola futura esposa" dijo Rachel abrazando a Santana desde atrás. No le importaba el momento en que la latina se arrodilló al frente de ella y como se perdió aceptando el compromiso, solo pudo recibir su premio y salir del escenario. No le importaba no tener un discurso. "¿Por qué estás preparando el desayuno?¿Ya tengo que firmar el contrato pre nupcial?"

"No" dijo Santana.

"Bueno, avísame cuando Sue lo tenga listo." dijo Rachel

Santana sonrió. Sue sabía bien que no estaban juntas por su dinero, pero le gustaba saber cuando Rachel hacía cosas como éstas.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel esperando.

"Quiero que tengamos un hijo. O hija." dijo Santana sorprendiendo a Rachel.

"Recién estamos comprometidas hace 12 horas." dijo Rachel. "Pero realmente no me molesta la idea."

"El problema..." dijo Santana

"Son tus poderes. ¿Cómo haremos eso?"

"Bueno...tendrán que ser tus óvulos. Por lo que Sue me dijo yo los puedo cargar. No puedo con mis óvulos todavía." dijo Santana

"Entonces tendremos un hijo." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Sue entró cargando a Liam, el bebé de tres meses de Rachel y Santana, quienes estaban dormidas en la cama matrimonial.<p>

"Estas dos siempre tienen una excusa para tener sexo" dijo Sue mirando al niño.

"¿Sue?" preguntó Santana abriendo los ojos y mirando a su madrina.

"Tenemos un problema con Liam" dijo Sue sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras harían que se despertara la más pequeña de las morenas y mirara asustada hacia todos lados.

"¿Qué pasó con Liam?" preguntó Rachel levantándose inmediatamente mirando hacia todos lados.

"Bueno...creo que para el próximo van a tener que pensar bien quien lo va a cargar" dijo Sue soltando al bebé hacia el suelo.

"¡Sue!" gritaron las dos morenas corriendo hacia la entrenadora.

"Liam sacó los poderes de su madre" dijo Sue dando media vuelta sin preocuparse por el bebé.

"¿Qué...?" comenzó a decir la diva, levantando al bebé.

"Estaba flotando." dijo Santana

"¿Qué?"

"Nuestro hijo tiene mis poderes" dijo Santana

"Genial, ahora en el momento en que llegue a la adolescencia no solo me voy a tener que preocupar por su madre saliendo de noche a salvar el mundo, sino que voy a tener que preocuparme por él." dijo Rachel acostándose en la cama con el bebé.

"Lo bueno es que cuando pregunte como terminamos juntas, tenemos una maravillosa historia para contarles." dijo Santana acostándose junto a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. Este es un capítulo largo, y además, voy a parar un poco porque tengo varias cosas que hacer._

_Así que esperénme un poquito._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Alondra: **agregada la frase, muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Luceroluna191: **muchas gracias por la review y por el consejo! Voy a tomar un poco del mismo, pero porque tengo parciales y esas cosas. Muchas gracias! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele:**__ y si lo vamos a hacer lo vamos a hacer bien, jajajaja. Por eso le salió a Ryan algo típico Rachel. Muchas gracias por la review! Gracias por leer! Saludos!_

**_Kari:_**_ jajaja no lo era. Estaba todo fríamente calculado. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_AndruSol:_**_ jajaja no creo...pero le estuve dando mucho a Quinn en los últimos, no? Jajaja espero que este te haya gustado! Muchas gracias a vos! Besos Andru!_

**_CarlitaLorena96:_**_ bienvenida al mundo Pezberry, Carla. Muchas gracias por la review! Y ya la frase está agregada! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Saludos!_

**_Lopz:_**_ jajaja pobre Quinn...si, la puse como loca loca, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_LiliAnne5:_**_ listo, ahora trataré de acomodarla de nuevo. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_RL:_**_ ¿o RiverLopez? Ajajaja, muchas gracias por la review, pero me harías sentir mejor si dejaras de compararme con esos grandes. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**152 - Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**153 - BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**154 - AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**LiliAnne5: "Santana no puedes dejarme con la bebé, no sé cambiar un pañal" 7000 o más palabras.**_

_**Alondra: "Estoy enamorada de Ryan Berry, Quinn"**_

_**CarlitaLorena96: ** **"Yo, Rachel Berry, me casaré con Santana López, y tendré muchos hijos, pero antes...tengo que conquistarla" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	155. La Muñeca

**Título: ****La Muñeca**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,782**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Trigés****ima**** frase. Pedido por ****_**Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación"**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****Un poco M**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****05/06/****2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Muñeca<strong>

"Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" dijo Rachel apareciendo detrás de la latina arrodillada mirando a través de un arbusto.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Santana girando mientras agarraba algo que colgaba de su cuello. "¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, en realidad venía a ver si querías tomar el té conmigo, visto y considerando que estás todos los días hasta bien entrada la noche en este mismo lugar" dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y notando la mirada de la latina, que agarró lo que colgaba de su cuello (una muy buena cámara fotográfica) y jugaba con el lente.

"No creo que eso sea..." dijo Santana sin terminar la frase porque necesitaba..."¿puedo sacarte una foto?"

"No. ¿Cuántas tienes ahí?" preguntó Rachel señalando la cámara.

"Bastantes" dijo la latina poniéndose colorada, pero sin sacar la vista del pecho de la diva.

"Genial, ¿cuántas le **vendiste** a Jacob Ben Israel?"

"Ninguna, estás loca? Nunca haría eso" dijo Santana medio triste.

"Entonces ¿quieres venir conmigo hacia el interior de mi hogar? Porque sabes bien que las últimas lluvias has terminado hecha un perro mojado y hoy muchos escuchamos a Sue gritarte porque tosiste en la práctica" dijo Rachel todavía con los brazos cruzados. "¿O ya tienes lo que necesitabas, Santana?"

"¿Qué?"

"Hace 10 minutos me desnudé en la ventana que estás constantemente vigilando, pensando en que tu práctica había sido hasta tarde, como siempre. Supongo que en tu cámara ahora están las fotos que necesitabas, para lo que sea que las estés utilizando." dijo Rachel.

Santana la miró confundida.

"Eres hermosa" dijo antes de caminar hacia la esquina, en donde estaba su auto y marcharse.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué te está pasando, Sanny?" preguntó Brittany sentándose al lado de su amiga, quien estaba en una grada del campo de juego, mirando sola hacia la nada. "Ya no sales corriendo rápidamente a hacer algo que importante. Incluso Sue te felicitó porque ya no pareces enferma."<p>

"Estoy sufriendo abstinencia" dijo la latina.

"¿Hace mucho que no tienes un orgasmo?" preguntó la rubia.

"Además..." dijo Santana en voz baja. "Pero no es ese tipo de abstinencia. Rachel me descubrió espiándola, y...no puedo volver a ir. Porque sabe bien que lugar es el mejor para poder verla en toda su habitación."

"¿Y qué hacías espiándola?" preguntó Brittany

"No la estaba espiando." dijo Santana

"¿Qué?"

"No la estaba espiando."

"¿Entonces qué era?" preguntó Brittany. "A mi me parece que si pasas días agachada detrás de un arbusto, sacando fotos a alguien, es que la estás espiando."

"¡Lo sabes!" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y señalando a su amiga. "Te lo contó."

"Sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho."

"Si, pero no sabía que se seguían hablando"

"¿Qué vas a hacer con las fotos?"

"Dile al hobbit, que voy a masturbarme con ellas, y le voy a enviar en papel todas y cada una de ellas con las marcas de mi orgasmo"

"Eso no sería bueno si quieres conquistarla."

"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo sabes todo?"preguntó Santana alejándose lo más rápido posible de su mejor amiga.

S&R

"Creo que haberla enfrentado ha simplemente afectado su razonamiento" dijo Quinn sentándose en la cama al lado de la diva. "Después de todo, ahora está completamente perdida. Aunque se concentra en los entrenamientos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Y si no estaba haciendo nada malo?" preguntó Quinn mirando de reojo a su amiga.

"No entiendo" dijo Rachel mirando su celular.

"¿Puedes dejar eso?" preguntó Quinn sacando el aparato de las manos de la diva. "Estas todo el día buscando las fotos que Santana te sacó, y sabes bien que ya pasó más de una semana y no compartió ni una. Además del mensaje que le dio hoy a Brittany."

"¿Por qué en vez de enviarme un mensaje diciéndome que se va a masturbar con mis fotos, no me habla?" preguntó Rachel. "Además, es demasiado tonta."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Sabes cuántas veces me paré en esa ventana y me saqué toda la ropa despacio para ver si venía? Muchas veces. Y ella solo se quedó ahí sacando fotos."

"Rachel...somos amigas...somos lesbianas...estoy con alguien, pero no puedes venir a decirme que te desnudabas en la ventana, porque seguramente voy a venir a espiarte." dijo Quinn moviéndose en la cama para alejarse de su amiga.

"Bueno...tendremos que pasar al plan B" dijo Rachel mirando hacia afuera.

"Por Dios" dijo Quinn ofendida y levantándose. "Están tan loca como ella. Ni siquiera te estás dando cuenta que alguien te está diciendo que eres sexy"

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva mirando hacia la puerta del baño que estaba cerrándose detrás de Quinn. "Ahora...tendría que empezar a planear...porque llevar a cabo el plan B no me sirve de nada si no tengo plan B."

* * *

><p>Santana miraba a Rachel desde lejos. Eso es lo único que podía hacer desde que la diva salió a buscarla a su escondiste.<p>

Bajó la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia la izquierda, en donde podía ver a Quinn y a Brittany hablando entre ellas, sonriendo.

"Santana." dijo Rachel llamando la atención de la latina, quien pegó un pequeño salto y la miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia todos lados, temiendo alguna venganza por las fotos.

"Me dijeron que eres buena en matemáticas" dijo Rachel

"Tienes mejor nota que yo." dijo Santana. "¡Ajá!" dijo la latina señalando a la pequeña diva. "No te voy a llevar a mi casa y no te voy a devolver las fotos, Rachel"

Santana no se dio cuenta de que se acercó demasiado a la diva quien, obviamente, iba a tomar ventaja de esta situación.

Rachel agarró el rostro de Santana y la besó, olvidándose de que estaba dentro de la escuela y que todos estaban mirándolas. Un par de rubias, sin embargos, agarraron su mano aprovechando la distracción y las miraban con una sonrisa.

Santana logró separarse del beso y miró a Rachel asustada, antes de salir corriendo.

Brittany pasó segundos después y Quinn se quedó a su lado.

"Creo que fue muy agresivo" dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga que se había quedado tocándose los labios. "Además eso lo tendría que hacer ella."

"Respondió el beso antes de que empezara" dijo Rachel empezando a caminar hacia el vestuario, con Quinn siempre a su lado.

"Lo que no quiere decir que..." dijo Quinn. "Es obvio, así que claramente quiere decir que está loca por ti."

"¿Entonces? Siempre que me acerco sale huyendo" dijo Rachel. "Por si no la acabas de ver"

"Se nota que es bastante especial" dijo Quinn.

"No entiendo que es lo que realmente quiere Santana. ¿Mis fotos para masturbarse?" preguntó Rachel cuando ya entraron en el vestuario. "¿Nada? No lo entiendo."

"Yo tampoco" dijo Quinn. "Una pensaría que siente algo por mi..."

"O que está obsesionada" dijo Quinn

"O que está obsesionada. Pero...la beso en público y no hace nada. Nada Quinn. Sale corriendo" dijo la diva sentándose cansada.

S&R

"No me explico como casi somos novias, ya que es obvio que no puedes conquistar a nadie" dijo Brittany sentándose al lado de la latina, nuevamente en las gradas. "Eres muy idiota"

"¿Crees que me besó sólo porque siente algo por mi?" preguntó Santana. "Es su venganza, su venganza de la investigación y de las fotos."

"¿Qué investigación?" preguntó Brittany

"Ninguna" dijo Santana mirando asustada a todos lados.

"Sanny..." dijo Brittany

"Mira, yo sé que no estuvo bien tirarme en un arbusto a sacarle foto." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie. "Pero realmente, es muy cruel de su parte besarme solo para que se las dé a todas. Y dile, ya que eres también su amiga, que tengo cientas."

"Sanny, Rachel no te besó por lo de las fotos" dijo Brittany

"Si, claro. No la podré conquistar, pero si vamos haciendo las cosas bien, por un lado no entiendo que es lo que me vio, y por el otro...¡no me puede ver nada porque no estoy haciendo nada para conquistarla!" gritó la latina alejándose otra vez de su amiga.

"Se le está haciendo costumbre eso de huir." dijo Brittany sacudiendo su cabeza. "Y eso de ser súper idiota, también"

* * *

><p>Pasados más de 7 días de esa discusión, Quinn junto a Brittany fueron a la única tienda de videos de Lima para encontrarse con la diva buscando una película.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Rachel?" preguntó Quinn mirando a su amiga.

"Alquilando una película de manera legal, ¿por?" preguntó Rachel notando que Brittany había entornado los ojos.

"Recién pasamos a buscar a Santana, y nos dijo que no podía venir a ver una película con nosotras porque estaba en una cita contigo" dijo Quinn.

"¡Esa idiota!" dijo Brittany dando media vuelta y dejando la tienda de videos.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" preguntó Quinn

"Tu novia insultó a su mejor amiga y se fue" dijo Rachel

"Vamos" dijo la rubia agarrando la mano de la diva.

"No sabemos donde está y no elegí mi película" dijo Rachel

"Si sabemos, y no vas a elegir otra película deprimente porque Santana no te está prestando atención. Y es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que Brittany se canse de esperarme y crea que es seguro manejar" dijo Quinn agarrando la mano de la diva .

S&R

"Estoy asustada Quinn, no habla, está realmente enojada" dijo Rachel susurrando en el oído de su amiga que iba manejando el auto y en el asiento del acompañante una Brittany Pierce muy enojada.

Quinn no dijo nada, solo miró a su novia de reojo y esperó. Estaban cerca de la casa de Santana y sabía que iba a tener que hablar bastante rápido para explicarle a la diva lo que estaba por pasar.

Apenas estacionó el auto, Brittany se bajó y fue seguida por Quinn y Rachel dos pasos más atrás.

"La única vez que la vi enojada, además de hoy..." susurró Quinn "fue hace unas semanas atrás cuando se enteró que Santana te estaba espiando. Le gritó varias cosas, pero parece que a Santana no le entran las cosas en la cabeza. Rachel, lo que también vi es que Santana puede decir muchas cosas en el momento en que Brittany la ataca. Así que...no creo que debas hablar por las dudas. Estas dos peleando es algo que no cualquiera puede presenciar. Menos cuando Britt se enoja así"

Cuando terminó de hablar, Brittany se había cansado de tocar el timbre de la casa de Santana y entró directamente.

"¡Santana!" gritó comenzando a subir las escaleras y la latina apareció en la punta de las mismas a los 10 segundos.

"¿Britt?¿Qué estás haciendo?¿No tenías una cita con Quinn? Yo estoy en mi cita con Rachel y está genial" dijo la latina nerviosa. Había visto la cara de su mejor amiga, no había visto quienes venían detrás de ella.

"¿Te crees que soy estúpida?" preguntó Brittany deteniéndose en el último escalón. "Me dijiste que la amabas, pero no haces nada para conquistarla. ¿Donde está?"

"En mi cuarto, estamos a punto.." dijo Santana

"No creas que no sé que no tienes a Rachel en ese cuarto" dijo Brittany empujando a Santana y caminando en dirección al cuarto de la latina. "Porque viene detrás mío."

Santana se quedó mirando a Brittany y después miró hacia las escaleras, por donde Quinn y Rachel venía subiendo.

"¡No!¡No, no, no, no, no, no, Britt!" dijo Santana corriendo detrás de su mejor amiga tratando de detenerla, pero la rubia ya estaba dentro de la habitación y Rachel y Quinn se habían apurado para llegar más rápido.

"¿En serio, Santana?" preguntó la rubia dando media vuelta y señalando la cama.

"¡Ey! Es mi problema" dijo la latina corriendo hacia la cama.

"Estás mal. Rachel te besó el otro día en el pasillo de la escuela. ¿Cuántas veces soñaste con ese momento? Y desde entonces estás simplemente obsesionada con ella, hasta tal punto que tu estupidez no te deja ver que ella corresponde tu obsesión. Pero, para lidiar con esa obsesión, la sigues durante semanas, le sacas miles de fotos, y vas y haces una muñeca tamaño real de Rachel Berry" gritó Brittany.

Quinn y la diva, decidieron entrar en ese momento y miraron a su alrededor.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" susurró Rachel acercándose a una de las paredes. Todas estaban completas de ella. Sus fotos, las que Santana había sacado durante las semanas detrás de un arbusto. Eran sus fotos, las que la mostraban en distintas posiciones dentro de su casa, en diversos estados de desnudez, en diversas habitaciones.

"¡Ves a la real!¡Todos los malditos días ves a la real! Y no te acercas para nada porque crees que no es la real. No te entiendo. No entiendo que mierda se te ha metido en la cabeza para hacer estas cosas" gritó de nuevo Brittany.

"¿Esa es mi ropa?" preguntó Rachel caminando hacia la cama en donde una muñeca de tela, con su ropa y sus facciones estaban bien realizada. Era una copia en tela de Rachel Berry.

"¿Qué tiene una muñeca de tela que no tenga LA Rachel Berry?" preguntó Brittany, casi gritando esta vez, y acercándose a la latina.

"¿Qué no tiene?" repreguntó la latina mirando a las dos Rachel, pero parecía que su mirada pasaba directamente a la que estaba en la cama. "No me juzga, porque no habla. Solo está ahí, escuchándome, aceptando todas y cada una de las disculpas que le doy por todo lo que le hice. Entiende porque me tuve que acostar con Finn en ese primer año de glee. Y me perdona, Britt. Me perdona" dijo Santana.

Rachel miró a Quinn confundida, y la rubia le hizo una seña como que esperara. Rachel iba a hablar, ya la conocía.

"¿No te perdona? Disculpa, pero ¿no te diste cuenta de quién es la mejor amiga del objeto de tu obsesión?" preguntó Brittany. "¿En qué país vives? Quinn ha sido más abusadora de Rachel que tú y hoy son tan buenas amigas como nosotras dos."

"Pero..."

"Pero nada, Santana." dijo Brittany firmemente, asustando más a todas las personas de esa habitación. "Estuve contigo mientras debatías tu sexualidad, estuve a tu lado mientras debatías tu sexualidad y tu atracción hacia Rachel, pero no puedo estar a tu lado mientras te comportas como una maldita estúpida y completamente loca, creando muñecas de tela porque no tienes el coraje suficiente para acercarte a Rachel. Porque crees que todo lo que hiciste va a hacer que ella se aleje de ti."

Santana pestañeó y miró hacia la muñeca, fue en ese momento en que levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que la verdadera Rachel Berry estaba al lado de la cama.

"¿Por qué la trajiste?" preguntó casi en un susurro, pero el silencio en la habitación era tan profundo que se escuchó.

"No la traje" dijo Brittany. "La encontramos en la tienda de videos, y ahí me di cuenta de todas tus estupideces. Sumé uno más uno, Santana. No es la primera vez que contigo sumo uno más uno. Paso con Finn, ¿lo recuerdas? Sabías bien que tenías que acostarte con él por pedido de Sue, pero lo dijiste al frente de todos para que ella se diera cuenta la clase de idiota que es"

"¿Por qué la trajiste?" volvió a preguntar Santana.

"Porque ella está interesada en ti, Santana. Yo lo sé, Quinn lo sabe y ella lo sabe. Por eso te besó en la escuela, por eso se desnudó al frente de una ventana que sabía que estabas vigilando, por eso..."

"¿Por eso se hizo amiga de Quinn y tuya?" preguntó la latina, comenzando a enojarse. "¿Por eso la trajiste?¿Para burlarte de lo loca que estoy?No merezco que ella esté interesada en mi, Britt"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina, "Santana..." volvió a decir poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la latina. "Despierta, Santana"

* * *

><p>"Maldición" dijo Santana abriendo los ojos en una habitación completamente blanca. "Me encerraron en un manicomio."<p>

"No creo que un hospital se considere un manicomio" dijo una voz a la derecha de la latina, haciendo girar su cabeza.

"¿Un hospital?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva.

"Te escapaste de mi casa, después de que te enfrenté y te invité a entrar, y chocaste contra un auto, tu auto dio tres vueltas completas, para terminar chocando contra un árbol. Por lo menos. En tu caso, nadie puede entender el milagro que ha sido que salgas viva. Por un lado, deberías agradecerle a las bolsas de aire y al cinturón de seguridad de tu auto, por el otro a una deidad que seguramente rezas demasiado." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie.

"Rachel..." dijo Santana

"Así que finalmente se despertó, srta. López" dijo un doctor entrando en la habitación.

Rachel saludó a la latina con un movimiento de mano y salió de la habitación.

"¿Por qué rayos la hizo salir?" preguntó Santana queriendo sentarse.

"Para haber estado en coma más de un mes, está hablando bastante bien." dijo el doctor. "Tengo que revisarla"

"Pero no tenía porque salir" dijo Santana ."¿Y dijo más de un mes?"

"Mas de un mes" repitió el doctor comenzando con las revisiones.

S&R

Los padres de Santana entraron después del médico, escucharon las noticias de que Santana estaba bien. Ya se había curado de algunas fracturas debido al tiempo en coma, y solo tendría que hacer un poco de rehabilitación.

Rachel entró detrás de Quinn y Brittany cuando los padres de la latina se marcharon.

"¡Sanny!" dijo Brittany acostándose encima de Santana mientras la abrazaba.

"Que se siente ser la bella durmiente más peluda del planeta. Santana deberías tapar tus piernas porque tengo miedo de que eso me pinche un ojo" dijo Quinn

"¿Es solo un sueño las tres en una habitación, juntas, sin insultarse?" preguntó la latina.

"Estoy insultándote. Así que no es un sueño." dijo Quinn.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana.

"Entonces Quinn y Rachie se hicieron amigas mientras vos estabas en coma. Espero que con el tiempo vayas recordando algo, porque los primeros días fueron geniales, se tiraban todo el tiempo palabras punzantes." dijo Brittany.

"Es una historia para otra ocasión" dijo Quinn.

"¡Cierto!" dijo Brittany metiendo la mano debajo de la almohada. "Te trajimos la muñeca hace unos días, después de que me acordé de esto." agregó mostrando la muñeca vudú que había hecho Santana de Rachel el año anterior.

"No quiero saber nada de muñecas, no por un tiempo, Britt" dijo Santana.

"Pero estabas diciendo _muñeca, muñeca_" dijo Brittany triste.

"Gracias, Britt. Pero tuve un sueño rarísimo en este tiempo y...antes de contarlo me gustaría hablar con Rachel, a solas" dijo Santana

"No creo que estés en condiciones de hablar seriamente con Rachel, de lo que sabemos que vas a hablar con Rachel." dijo Quinn

"Deberías esperar a estar fuera del hospital." dijo Rachel

"No quiero." dijo Santana enderezando la cama con su control remoto. "No quiero terminar siendo una loca obsesionada, con paredes llenas de fotos de ella, con una muñeca tamaño real extrañamente igual a la que tienes en tus manos, Britt."

"¿Qué quieres decir, Santana?" preguntó Rachel, obviamente interesada.

"Quiero pedirte disculpas por haber estado espiándote durante el tiempo que lo hice." dijo Santana. "En realidad, estoy enamorada de ti. Pero siento que no soy lo suficientemente digna de tenerte conmigo. Siento que no soy suficientemente buena para que me perdones por lo que hice."

"Santana..."

"Te amo, Rachel. Extrañamente, sin tenerte, sin una cita, sin nada. Te amo." dijo la latina.

Quinn y Brittany miraron a la diva, esperando una respuesta, y Santana volvió a acostar la cama. Ella ya estaba liberada. "No voy a terminar con una muñeca tamaño real de Rachel Berry"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn.

"Santana...hablaremos cuando estés mejor." dijo Rachel que parecía brillar por la confesión.

* * *

><p>Santana fue dada de alta tres semanas después y estuvo encerrada en su casa una semana más antes de volver a la escuela.<p>

Pero antes de eso, decidió que lo mejor sería pasar por la casa de la diva.

Para terminar, o empezar a hablar finalmente de sus sentimientos.

Tocó el timbre y esperó, moviéndose nerviosa alrededor de su sorpresa.

"¿Qué es eso, Santana?" preguntó Rachel cuando abrió la puerta. "Dijiste algo sobre eso en el hospital."

"Es en realidad...una muestra de lo que haría si no me das la oportunidad, aunque sea de ser tu amiga." dijo Santana mirando la muñeca tamaño real de Rachel Berry.

"Esa no es la ropa que uso" dijo la diva.

"Por suerte. Tu ropa me gusta, aunque hay dicho lo contrario en el pasado. Te queda bastante bien" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada.

"Guau, Santana. Es impresionante lo bien que recuerdas mis facciones" dijo la diva mirando con atención la muñeca.

"Eso también sería gracias a las cientos de fotos que te saqué" dijo Santana entregándole un pen drive. "Ahí están todas las originales. Espero que me perdones que me haya quedado con algunas"

"Te perdono, Santana." dijo Rachel

"En algunas estás desnuda. Pero..."

"¡Santana!"

"Pero esto es parte de mi manera de conquistarte. A partir de este momento y cada vez que esté frente a ti, voy a decirte la verdad. Y la verdad es que tienes un cuerpo impresionante."

"Gracias, Santana."

"De nada." dijo la latina.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel acercándose a la latina. "No hace falta que me conquistes, lo hiciste hace mucho. Solo...me gustaría que seas normal conmigo."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, hubiéramos ahorrado mucho tiempo si no hubieras huido ese día para estar un mes en coma." dijo Rachel

"Lamentablemente, no podemos cambiar el pasado...¿o si?"

"No, pero...podrías apurar el futuro." dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo?"

"Besándome, Santana. Te estás volviendo muy lenta en esto."

"Oh..." dijo Santana agarrando a la diva y besándola. Las manos de Santana también se apuraron y se metieron rápidamente debajo de la ropa de la diva.

"¡Santana!" dijo la diva separándose del beso.

"Solo estoy adelantando el futuro, como dijiste" dijo la latina con su sonrisa pícara característica.

"Bueno, pero no en la puerta de mi casa, con los vecinos y mis padres mirando" dijo la diva.

Santana abrió los ojos e hizo un paso hacia atrás.

"Oh, por favor, continúen. No nos molesta" dijo Leroy

"Después de todo, esta muñeca de Rachel nos va a acompañar cuando uds. dos se encierren a tener sexo o se vayan a citas" dijo Hiram

"Que es el código para más sexo fuera de la casa" dijo Leroy

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Nos quedamos con la muñeca. Uds. pueden hacer lo que quieran" dijo Leroy agarrando la muñeca y metiéndose en la casa.

"Bueno, por lo menos alguien va a disfrutar esa muñeca" dijo Santana

"¿Qué hacías en tus sueños con esa muñeca?" preguntó Rachel. "Ahora estoy intrigada."

"Créeme, no quieres saberlo. Imagina que Brittany estaba enojada. Realmente enojada" dijo Santana

"Mejor sigamos besándonos." dijo Rachel haciendo exactamente eso.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_154 y contando. _

_Voy a ser cortita, pasando directamente a las reviews. Espero que les guste! _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Erieyla76: **muchas gracias por tus palabras! Los de súper héroes son divertidos! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**RiverLopez:** Hola! Sue es lo más, jajaja. Muchas gracias por aceptar mi pedido! Quedaré como psíquica, entonces. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Ange:** me alegro que te haya gustado! Saludos! Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Luceroluna191:** jajaja no me suelo bloquear por estres, al contrario. Pero generalmente cuando estoy muy cansada me bloqueo, así que muchas gracias por enviarme a descansar. Escribir para mi es una forma de sacar cosas de la cabeza, así la libero. Espero que te haya ido bien en lo laboral (te envié un pm) mucha suerte! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Scha:**__ muchas gracias a vos por la review y por elegirme como tu favorita! Y por confiar en mi para darme una frase! Saludos!_

**_SamyAgronSarfati:_**_ jajaja yo también me la imaginé con ese disfraz mientras la estaba escribiendo. Pero no, no soñé con eso. Jajaja. No hay ningún problema, espero que todo haya mejorado con la universidad. Y que te sientas mejor! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_AndruSol:_**_ espero que en este Quinn haya mejorado. Jajaja. Como te dije, estoy muy agradecida con vos, así que quería hacer lo mejor posible para que saliera de lo mejor posible metiendo todo lo que sé que te gusta. Me alegro que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por la review! Besos Andru!_

**_BelleBerryD:_**_ jajaja no sé si querrían editar un libro con las aventuras de San y Rach. ¿Te imaginas lo que deberé pagar de permisos para usar los personajes? Jajaja muchas gracias por todas las reviews en una! Saludos!_

**_Lopz:_**_ hubo un toque de drama, se me hacía difícil esa parte. Jajaja si, adoro el pezberry, pero a veces también les tengo que dar algo a quienes les gusta el Faberry, y el Julyberry es un placer mío. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**152 - Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**153 - BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**154 - AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**155 - Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**LiliAnne5: "Santana no puedes dejarme con la bebé, no sé cambiar un pañal" 7000 o más palabras.**_

_**Alondra: "Estoy enamorada de Ryan Berry, Quinn"**_

_**CarlitaLorena96: ** **"Yo, Rachel Berry, me casaré con Santana López, y tendré muchos hijos, pero antes...tengo que conquistarla" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	156. Pequeño Error en el Plan

**Título: ****Pequeño Error en el Plan**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,****484**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Decimocuarta**** frase. Pedido por ****_**MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****0****6****/06/****2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Pequeño Error en el Plan<strong>**

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo, pero veo que tú no" dijo Rachel parándose al frente de la latina.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Santana mirándola entre asustada y triste.

"¿No es lo que te dijo Dani?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al lado de Santana.

"¿Escuchaste?"

"No, te lo pregunto porque estaba imaginando cosas, Santana." dijo Rachel sonriendo y golpeando su hombro con el de la latina.

"¿Puedes creerlo?" preguntó Santana. "Empiezo a salir con alguien, después de Britt, y realmente me toca una loca que después de unas cuantas noches de sexo, ya quiere tener una familia"

"¿Por qué no podemos encontrar a nadie normal?"

"Creo que es porque no lo somos. Pero...¿en serio?¿Una familia al mes de estar saliendo con alguien? No es más grande que yo"

"Pero es lesbiana, por lo que puede estar decepcionada de muchas otras que pasaron por su vida."

"Rachel, tiene nuestra misma edad. ¿Cuántas decepciones amorosas puede una tener? Sin contar las tuyas que la mayoría ha sido con Finn"

"Estaba esperando el momento en que saques eso a colación" dijo la diva girando sus ojos.

"Ey, hay que mantener los pies sobre la tierra." dijo Santana.

"¿Duermes conmigo hoy?"

"¿Me quieres conquistar, Berry?" preguntó Santana levantando las cejas.

"Acabas de terminar con tu nueva conquista, sería una estúpida si me acuesto contigo simplemente porque quiero conquistarte. Además, si quisiera conquistarte, puedo asegurarte que no te darías cuenta." dijo la diva guiñándole un ojo y poniéndose de pie.

"Solo me acostaré contigo porque tu cama es más cómoda que este sillón y estoy deprimida. Necesito un orgasmo o dos."

"En serio, Santana. No estoy hablando de sexo"

"Eso es porque no has probado el sexo conmigo" dijo la latina levantando sus cejas.

"Eres una idiota." dijo la diva tirándole una almohada. Santana se quedó sonriendo, mientras olía dicha almohada antes de ir hacia el cuarto de la diva. Estar con otras mujeres para olvidar a la que estaba por pasar la noche a su lado, no parecía una buena idea.

* * *

><p>"Santana, si quieres puedo donarte mi esperma, y tu cargas al bebé. De esa forma, le das a Dani lo que quiere" dijo Kurt riéndose, hasta que vio pasar una masa extraña directamente a su cara y la esquivo, por suerte. "Estas loca"<p>

"Tú empezaste" dijo Santana

"Más loca está esa novia que te encontraste. ¿De dónde la sacaste?"

"No lo sé."

"Además, no era que tomes tan literal las cosas"

"¿Cómo no voy a tomar literal: Santana, debes salir y conocer otras mujeres, acostarte con otras mujeres, para olvidar a Rachel?" preguntó la latina confundida.

"Quise decir que deberías intentar conquistar otras per..." dijo Kurt, pero vio como la latina lo estaba mirando. "¿Desde cuándo me haces caso?"

"Desde que se supone que eres un especialista en Rachel Berry y pensé, pobre idiota de mi, que podrías ayudarme" dijo Santana en un casi susurro. Después de todo, Rachel estaba en el baño.

"¿No viste un pequeño error en el plan?" preguntó Kurt también en un susurro.

"¿Qué eres el hermanastro de su ex novio?" preguntó Santana. "Tendría que haberme imaginado que eres capaz de arruinar la vida de tu mejor amiga para hacer todo lo posible para que vuelva con el estúpido de Finn."

"Santana, no voy a dignarme a negar toda esa estupidez que acabas de decir." dijo Kurt sonando dolido y enojado. "Tu pequeño error en el plan es que no sé como conquistar mujeres."

"¿Sabes, además, qué es lo peor de todo? Que si ella me hubiera pedido una familia al mes de estar saliendo conmigo, se la hubiera dado" dijo Santana triste.

"Está bien. Tendremos que ver como la conquistas. No te preocupes, veré si algún conocido heterosexual me ayuda." dijo Kurt.

"¿Sigues sin saber nada?" preguntó Santana

"Ojalá supiera algo. Desde que golpeaste a Brody, y ella sigue sin saberlo, no me cuenta nada de su vida amorosa." dijo Kurt

"Maldición. Así no puedo saber si le intereso en lo más mínimo o no" dijo Santana tomando un café.

"Ya vamos a encontrar la forma en que de saberlo" dijo Kurt.

S&R

"¿Qué quieres hacer después de nuestro turno?" preguntó Rachel acercándose rápido a Santana, que estaba esperando uno de los pedidos para una de las mesas.

"No lo sé. ¿Dormir?" preguntó la latina.

"No puedes quejarte. No debes quejarte. Dani se fue porque terminó contigo, sin dar tiempo de aviso así acomodábamos los turnos" dijo Rachel.

"Tuve dos minutos y medio de descanso en 7 horas." dijo Santana

"Un minuto más que yo." dijo Rachel

"¿Cervezas y tv?" preguntó Santana

"Cervezas y tv. ¿Ves? Cansada y todo, tienes buenas ideas" dijo Rachel dejando su bandeja y acomodando el cabello de la latina. "Así estarás mucho más cómoda y más linda"

Santana se quedó colorada mirando como la diva volvía a las mesas a tomar pedidos, y le gritaron porque estaba demorando demasiado.

S&R

Volvieron al departamento y Rachel fue corriendo a meterse debajo del agua, mientras Santana preparaba algo para comer mientras veían la tv.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la diva abrazando a Santana por detrás, al salir del agua. La latina estaba quieta, mirando la comida.

"Si por bien me estás diciendo que me ha pasado una manada de elefantes por encima, si" dijo la latina. Ahora comenzaba a estar nerviosa por los brazos de la diva a su alrededor.

"Ve a bañarte, el agua caliente te va a relajar los músculos." dijo Rachel soltándola.

"Unos buenos masajes me va a relajar los músculos" dijo Santana caminando hacia el baño.

Rachel sonrió y comenzó a prepararse para el resto de la noche.

S&R

Los ruidos que salían del cuarto de baño mientras Santana se estaba bañando hicieron a Rachel ponerse colorada.

Cuando la latina salió y se sentó a sus pies, Rachel aclaró su garganta

"Supongo que ese baño fue relajante" dijo la diva.

"Por Dios, Rachel. Esas gotas de agua caliente eran por momentos como acupuntura." dijo Santana agarrando un sándwich.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel.

Santana se quedó pensando, realmente...

"¡Oh...!" dijo cuando se dio cuenta. "¿Piensas qué...? Oh, no..."

"¿No qué?" preguntó Rachel

"No me estuve masturbando." dijo Santana. "Realmente fue relajante el agua caliente"

"Quiero dejar asentado que lo dijiste tú" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"No abuses de mi simpatía, Rachel" dijo Santana.

Rachel se inclinó sobre ella y susurró en su oído.

"Si realmente estaría abusando de tu simpatía, Santana, me hubieras llamado Berry" dijo la diva, sonriendo al notar como la latina no podía evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

S&R

Ya sin comida, y tres cervezas cada una, Santana sintió que las manos de la diva se apoyaban en sus hombros y comenzaban a masajearlos.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó despacio.

"Un masaje. Para relajarte la espalda, nada más" dijo Rachel

"De acuerdo." dijo Santana que cinco minutos después pensó que ya estaban en cierto nivel de intimidad, decidió aprovechar para averiguar lo que Kurt no podía averiguar. "¿Qué hay de tu vida amorosa, Rachel?"

"¿Mi vida amorosa? Creo que es peor que la tuya, Santana" dijo la diva.

"¿En qué sentido?" preguntó la latina.

"Si empezamos con mis primeros fracasos, digamos...Finn...una pensaría que no podría llegar más bajo. Entre nosotras, nunca le digas a Kurt eso, porque él piensa que realmente puede haber sido amor para siempre." dijo Rachel concentrándose en un nudo en la espalda de Santana. "Después empecé a estar en una relación bastante corta pero bastante salvaje con una profesora, pero realmente...no era quien yo quería y además era como bastante...potente. Así que duró poco."

La espalda de Santana se endureció debajo de los dedos de Rachel en el momento en que escuchó la palabra profesora.

Cuando Rachel terminó de hablar, Santana se levantó y se dio vuelta.

"¿Tuviste una relación con una mujer?" preguntó la latina.

"Si" dijo Rachel. "Sé que es sorpresivo..."

"¿Sorpresivo?" preguntó Santana en un grito agudo. "Sorpresivo es que hayas elegido a otra mujer para experimentar. No a mi"

"¿Quién..." quiso preguntar Rachel

"Eso es sorpresivo" dijo Santana saliendo del departamento y dejando a la diva completamente quieta.

Rachel solo atinó a agarrar una nueva cerveza, mientras intentaba pensar que decir después.

S&R

Pasada la media hora, Rachel no estaba segura de que Santana volvería pronto, y una nueva cerveza le había dado el coraje suficiente para buscarla.

Así que solo intentó buscarla en el único lugar en donde sabía que iba a estar. En el techo del edificio.

Santana giró cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y volvió a mirar a la ciudad.

"De todas las mujeres de este mundo, de esta ciudad, te acuestas con la que más te hace recordar a Quinn Fabray." dijo Santana

"¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn en esto?" preguntó Rachel caminando para detenerse al lado de la latina.

"¿Qué tiene que ver?" preguntó Santana mirándola sorprendida. "Todo"

"No me acosté con Cassandra porque me hacía acordar a Quinn. En cierta forma, me hacía acordar más a ti. No por lo de rubia, sino por el carácter. Tenía un carácter mucho más parecido al tuyo que al de Quinn. En el fondo era mucho más amable, y tiene miedo del mundo, de lo que digan de ella."

"¿Entonces?"

"Me acosté con Cassandra cuando empezaste a estar con Dani. Por un lado, necesitaba saber si era cierto que me gustaban las mujeres y por el otro, necesitaba una forma de no confundirte o confundirme"

"¿Qué?"

"No podía usarte para saber si era cierto o no que me gustan las mujeres. ¿Qué hubiera pasado con nosotras si al final decidía que no me gustaban? Te lastimaría y lastimaría nuestra amistad."

"Pero..."

"No podía tenerte tampoco, cuando mi relación con Cassandra terminó, porque estabas con Dani y no iba a entrometerme. No, por supuesto, hasta que salió con todo el tema de la familia." dijo Rachel apoyando su costado contra Santana.

"No entiendo." dijo la latina.

"El alcohol realmente te hace tonta, Santana" dijo Rachel mirándola. "Voy a volver al loft"

Y eso hizo la diva, dándole tiempo a Santana para pensar y tiempo a ella para preparar las cosas. Ya no tenía que ser disimulada para conquistarla.

S&R

Fueron 15 minutos en los que Santana tardó en darse cuenta lo que había dicho Rachel, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras corriendo al recordar que esa noche Kurt no estaría.

No recordaba por qué, pero no le importaba principalmente.

Rachel no estaba en el living o en la cocina, así que Santana caminó hacia el cuarto de la diva.

"Oh...mierda" dijo en cuanto vio a Rachel acostada.

Estaba completamente desnuda, tapando sus pechos y su entrepierna con crema chantilly, y en el lugar donde estarían sus pezones un par de frutillas.

"Me di cuenta que faltaba el postre" dijo la diva

"¿Nada de hablar?" preguntó Santana confundida, aunque su cuerpo ya estaba desnudándola para que formara parte de las actividades que proponía la diva.

"No esta noche" dijo Rachel y Santana ya estaba completamente desnuda, parada a su lado, esperando.

"¿Qué diablos estoy esperando?" preguntó Santana en voz alta y agarrando su pelo se agachó al costado de la diva, y mordió una de las frutillas, sintiendo el cuerpo de la diva estremecerse. "¿Quieres frutillas?"

"Me encantaría" dijo la diva esperando sentir los labios de Santana pronto sobre los suyos.

Santana decidió que lo mejor sería ubicarse encima de Rachel, no le importaba llenarse de crema, porque quería que Rachel también disfrutara de todo.

Mirando los ojos de la diva, bajó su rostro acercándose peligrosamente a los labios que la estaban esperando abiertos.

Pero la frutilla, realmente, solo interrumpiría su beso (y lo que iba a hacer después) y la escupió rápidamente y finalmente unió sus labios.

Santana no podía concentrarse, todavía tenía gusto a frutillas en su boca, y sentía demasiadas ganas de estar adentro de Rachel, de cualquier forma que sea, lo más rápido posible.

Rachel buscó las manos de Santana con las suyas, y entrelazó sus dedos, moviéndolas en el aire, hasta que encontró el punto exacto en donde hacer fuerza mientras su lengua bailaba con la de Santana.

Cambió las posiciones quedando encima de la latina, y comenzó a besar el cuello descendiendo. No ignoró sus pechos, porque tenía que admitir (en cuanto tuviera el momento lo admitiría en voz alta) que la operación había hecho esa parte del cuerpo de la latina perfecto.

Por lo que limpió la crema que había de cuando sus cuerpos se habían unido, y lamió cada uno de sus pezones, jugando con su lengua, alrededor de ellos, succionando cuando sentía que los gemidos de Santana comenzaban a ser más y más fuertes.

Cuando esa parte estuvo completamente limpia, siguió descendiendo, limpiando con su boca cada centímetro del estómago de Santana, hasta llegar a su premio.

"Mi postre" dijo hundiendo su rostro en la entrepierna de Santana mientras sus manos se ubicaban debajo de los muslos de la latina, y ubicaba esas piernas sobre sus hombros.

Miró a Santana una última vez, y lamió cada uno de sus labios inferiores, mientras rodeaba el clítoris y la entrada de la latina. Mientras jugaba con ella. Mientras la preparaba para lo que estaba por venir.

Hundió su lengua despacio, tratando de cubrir cada una de las paredes, tratando de hacerle sentir cada sensación. Aunque sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Sentía sus caderas tratar de moverse, sus piernas tratar de cerrarse alrededor de su cuello.

La lengua de Rachel comenzó a entrar y a salir de Santana, despacio, rápido, despacio, hasta encontrar el punto justo, en que la velocidad y la fuerza comenzaron a chocar contra el punto G de la latina.

Santana gemía, temblaba, necesitaba tocar más del cuerpo de Rachel, aunque sabía que esa posición pasiva no la estaba ayudando para nada. No podía esperar y a la vez necesitaba llegar finalmente a ese orgasmo. Ese orgasmo que le daría Rachel Barbra Berry, la persona que en ese momento amaba más que a Brittany y que sabía, que sería muy difícil amar a alguien así.

Rachel la llevó a un orgasmo tan rápido, tan fuerte, tan espectacular que Santana gritó y las dos sintieron como se estremecieron hasta las paredes.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" preguntó Santana toda transpirada, bajando del orgasmo más fuerte que recordaba haber tenido en toda su vida. "¿Cón la lengua?"

"¿En serio quieres que te responda ahora?" preguntó Rachel acomodándose encima de la latina, y rodeando con su boca los labios de la latina. "¿O prefieres probar el sabor que acaba de dejar tu orgasmo?"

"Quiero probar el sabor..." dijo Santana acercando su rostro al de Rachel, mientras ésta lo alejaba a la misma velocidad. "Quiero probar el sabor, probar el tuyo...y no me tocaste el clítoris"

Rachel sonrió y la besó, llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Santana, comenzando a tocar el clítoris de Santana.

La latina, imitó el movimiento pero solo por unos momentos, porque sus dedos buscaron rápidamente la humedad de Rachel, solo para juntarla y llevarse los dedos a su boca, interrumpiendo los labios de la diva, gimiendo al sentir el líquido deslizarse en sus labios.

Rachel buscó la boca de nuevo, pero la latina se la negó hasta que logró estar encima de la diva.

Su mano fue de nuevo hacia la entrepierna de Rachel y no dudó, ni un segundo, ni siquiera se detuvo a jugar, simplemente la penetró con dos dedos y comenzó a moverlos dentro de ella.

"Quisiera saber...si tu interior es tan profundo y eterno como tus piernas" dijo Santana cambiando el ángulo de su mano y moviéndose mucho más rápidamente dentro de ella.

Rachel no podía agarrarse de las sábanas, se le resbalaban porque necesitaba algo más, necesitaba piel y las llevó rápidamente al cuerpo de Santana. No importaba lo cortas que estaban sus uñas, no importaba que se resbalaran en el sudor de la espalda de Santana o se encerraran alrededor de los pechos de Santana, palmeándolos.

Ya no importaba nada, estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que solo quería pegarse para siempre al cuerpo de Santana.

Y cuando la latina curvó sus dedos en su interior, Rachel gritó explotando y bañando la mano de Santana, prácticamente sin aliento y tratando de volver a tierra.

* * *

><p>"Santana, Santana, despierta" dijo Rachel despacio, besando uno de los pezones de la latina, acariciando. "Vamos, despierta. Kurt va a estar aquí en cualquier momento" agregó la diva dejando más besos en el cuello de la latina que abrió los ojos ante la mención de su compañero de vivienda.<p>

"¿Quieres decirme..." dijo Santana agarrando el rostro de Rachel y ubicándolo sobre el suyo "que solo vamos a poder hacer el amor cada vez que él no esté en esta casa?"

"O podríamos encontrar otro lugar para vivir, después de todo, va a venir Blaine en cualquier momento" dijo Rachel.

"Una noche conmigo y ya quieres vivir junto a mi por el resto de tu vida" dijo Santana sonriendo y dejando un beso en los labios de la diva.

"No dije nada del resto de mi vida" dijo Rachel. "Pero...si no nos levantamos rápido, sacamos toda la ropa de cama que no solo está manchada con crema chantilly y con una frutilla que terminó completamente destruida. Por lo que manchó todo..."

"Entendí, entendí. Lady Hummel va a tener un ataque de pánico en cuanto se entere de todo esto" dijo Santana

"Además...¿sabes lo que va a hacer a su psiquis saber que anoche tuvimos varios orgasmos entre nosotras?¿Dos mujeres?"

"No entiendo como tardó tanto en darse cuenta que era gay." dijo Santana mirando como la diva se levantaba. "Lastima, eres tan linda desnuda. Gimiendo debajo mío."

"Tú también" dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo.

Santana sonrió y sabía que la charla no sería tan seria como se había imaginado y que ahora ya no tendría que dar tantas explicaciones.

* * *

><p>Santana no preveía las cosas, pero el día que Kurt las vio teniendo sexo sobre la mesa de la cocina, fue demasiado traumático para todos. Por lo que si el joven divo estaba en el departamento, las morenas buscaban la forma de hacerlo en algún otro lugar.<p>

Y un día, Santana agarró a Rachel en una de las aulas de NYADA, la desnudó completamente y con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, la empujó contra uno de los enormes espejos y la penetró con un nuevo y reluciente strap on que había comprado unos días atrás.

"¿Te gusta esto?" preguntó Santana moviendo sus caderas rápidamente, y aunque Rachel asintiera, solo quería tener los dedos de la latina dentro de ella. Un strap on, era interesante, pero en ese momento, solo quería a Santana dentro de ella. La verdadera Santana.

Así que, en el momento en que Santana la hizo girar, apoyando sus manos en contra del espejo y a punto estaba de penetrarla con el strap on, Rachel emitió sus pensamientos.

"Te quiero a ti, Santana" dijo mirando a través del espejo, a los ojos de Santana que entendió perfectamente lo que quería la diva y, desde atrás, Santana metió tres dedos dentro de la diva. Llevando su mano libre hacia el clítoris.

Santana clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Rachel, mientras veía a través del espejo los claros signos del orgasmo de su novia (era su novia, no podía negarlo) y cuando finalmente la diva llegó, la puerta del aula se abrió y Cassandra July se quedó mirando a las dos morenas, escuchando el grito de placer de la diva.

"Así que...ejem...así es Rachel Berry cuando tiene un orgasmo" dijo Cassandra dando media vuelta, cerrando la puerta del aula detrás de ella, y dejando a las dos morenas nuevamente solas.

Rachel logró recuperarse del orgasmo, y mientras Santana salía de ella, Rachel la miró.

"Viniste a NYADA y sabías que ella viene a esta aula todos los viernes a esta hora" dijo Rachel mientras la latina levantaba la ropa.

"Por si no lo sabes, tengo que demostrar que ahora estás con alguien y por lo que ella acaba de decir..." dijo Santana señalando la puerta.

"Cassandra July nunca me dio un orgasmo, Brody...casi me da un orgasmo. Solo uno. Finn...las dos sabemos que Finn no es un gran pensador en el placer de la mujer en el momento del sexo." dijo Rachel comenzando a vestirse.

"¿No dijiste que tuviste una relación corta y salvaje con Cassandra?" preguntó Santana tratando de no demostrar que estaba orgullosa de saber que era la única que le había dado orgasmos a Rachel Berry.

"Dije corta y salvaje, en ningún momento dije que había sido placentera, por lo menos para mi." dijo Rachel

"O sea...¿eso de la lengua...?"

"Internet, porno y páginas de lesbianas..." dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

"Mierda que aprendes rápido." dijo Santana agarrando a la diva y besándola.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. _

_Tengo que decir, muchas personas se han acercado a estas historias últimamente. Se ve que lo de las frases es una buena idea. _

_Espero que no se molesten mucho por lo siguiente, sé que me pongo pesada cuando hablo._

_Como muchas personas que me leen saben, **no me gusta el drama.** La historia más dramática que tengo es **Error** y me costó muchísimo escribirla._

_**Uso el drama** porque no soy hipócrita, es un recurso narrativo que no siempre tiene que estar en una historia. ¿Por qué? Porque las historias pueden tener como "problema" también humor._

_Como pueden ver en la lista de frases, que está en todos los capítulos aumentando desde que empecé con esto, hay frases armadas directamente para dramas. _

_Quiero pedir **disculpas por adelantado **a las personas que me han pedido esas frases esperando un drama. **No hago dramas. No me gusta escribir todo un capítulo con dramas. **Por lo que no voy a ahondar en el drama. _

_En cada capítulo, cuando siento que está cargado de drama, trato de buscar la salida para alivianar la situación, metiendo a algún personaje o alguna frase que seguramente dirán: **esta chica está mal.**_

_Es probable que lo esté. Pero todo tiene una razón de ser. Cuando me levanto de la silla en donde está mi computadora. Cuando dejo de escribir, **me encuentro con la realidad. **Y mi realidad, como la de muchos, está llena de **drama.** El drama no es bueno, jamás lo es. Y escribirlo menos. _

_Ni siquiera leo las historias dramáticas de fanfiction, porque cuando se vuelven pesadas, realmente dejo de seguirlas. _

_**Pesado** para mi, es cuando tiene mucho drama._

_Lo que tampoco suelo hacer, es la **típica historia ** del chico/chica pobre trabajando para el rico/rica y enamorándose._

_Hoy agrego una frase sobre ese tema. Pero ya les voy avisando, con **mucha** anticipación, que no va a ser drama. Incluso la historia ya tiene forma y para no perder la idea, ya está anotada como tiene que ser. _

_**No me gusta tampoco** el típico drama argentino pobre/rico de telenovela o latinoamericano. Se ha utilizado mucho y no veo telenovelas. Me aburre el mismo drama una y otra vez, más cuando la mala se cae las escaleras, pierde el bebé, a la semana la vista y a la otra la memoria todo falso para que los protagonistas de la historia estén 200 capítulos separados._

_Bueno, **espero no haberlas y haberlos aburrido **con todo esto. Solo es que voy a escribir lo que a mi me gusta. Y el drama no me gusta. _

_Por ejemplo, en el capítulo anterior, parece que todo va a ser un drama y Santana solo se había accidentado y después lo resolvió haciendo la muñeca para conquistar a Rachel. Soy sincera, el drama me funcionó como recurso narrativo, no como forma de escribir. El drama me desgasta, porque escribo drama y salgo de acá y hay más drama._

_Toda familia es un mundo._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Erieyla76**: jajaja, Santana y la muñeca fue muy divertido. Britt fue muy buena en este capítulo y la amistad Faberry fue para no pegarle tanto a Quinn como en los capítulos anteriores. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Paula:** hola Paula, bienvenida. Agrego la frase pero me gustaría que leyeras lo que escribí arriba, porque si estás esperando un drama, no va a ser un drama. Gracias por la frase. Saludos._

_**Alex:** jajaja si...todo eso...la idea estaba desde el vamos, y realmente, lo que más tarde fue en despertar a la latina. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Luceroluna191:** muchas gracias por la review! ¿Pensamientos subidos de tono? Puede ser, ¿cómo hago? Mi forma de escribir es algo especial. Cuando se me ocurre la idea de la historia llego hasta el final. Cuando me siento a escribirla ya tengo todo el boceto en mente. Veo las imágenes. Veo las situaciones que me parecen divertidas y las plasmo como son. Un secreto, el vocabulario, mientras más amplio sea el vocabulario, más ideas vas a poder unir. Otro secreto que uso mucho, evitar la vulgaridad. La vulgaridad no es lo mismo que el erotismo. O una escena de sexo. Digamos, usando un ejemplo de este capítulo, cuando Santana pregunta ¿Te gusta esto? A mi me viene la idea de que puede ser el sexo en un lugar en donde las pueden descubrir, el usar el strap on (que es en lo que basa la pregunta Rachel) o simplemente el sexo entre ellas dos. Si yo a esa frase la cambio por algo más vulgar como ¿Te gusta coger? Me caga toda la historia. No me gusta esa frase. No me atrae. No tiene erotismo, no tiene imaginación. Le está preguntando directamente si le gusta algo de lo que están haciendo pero no te permite ampliar. Eso es lo que intento hacer. Espero que te haya servido. Muchas gracias por la review! (Ahora respondo el pm) Saludos!_

_**RiverLopez:** jajaja si no fuera de locos no sería de mis aventuras! Jajajaja fue perfectamente planeado todo, desde que se me puso la idea de no mostrar el accidente al comienzo, después de todo si escribía el accidente perdía todo el sentido y se iban a dar cuenta que Santana o estaba en coma o estaba soñando. Y la cuestión era el secreto. Acepto ser tu psíquica. Saludos! Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**152 - Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**153 - BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**154 - AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**155 - Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**156 - MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**LiliAnne5: "Santana no puedes dejarme con la bebé, no sé cambiar un pañal" 7000 o más palabras.**_

_**Alondra: "Estoy enamorada de Ryan Berry, Quinn"**_

_**CarlitaLorena96: ** **"Yo, Rachel Berry, me casaré con Santana López, y tendré muchos hijos, pero antes...tengo que conquistarla" **_

_Paula: **"Ryan, amigo, eres pobre y trabajas en su casa y ella es multimillonaria" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Les pido disculpas por coparme y pedirles cosas y decirles lo que voy o no voy a hacer. Pero...bueno. _

_El drama me agota. Me hace muy mal, realmente. Por eso no me gusta._

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	157. La Ceja Levantada

**Título: ****La Ceja Levantada**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****7,251**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Decimoquinta**** frase. ****_**LiliAnne5: "Santana no puedes dejarme con la bebé, no sé cambiar un pañal" 7000 o **_****_**más palabras.**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****Un poco M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****10****/06/****2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>La Ceja Levantada<strong>**

Santana corría por el loft y Rachel solo la miraba sorprendida, mientras la latina tiraba cosas en su cartera.

"Santana, no puedes dejarme con la bebé, no sé cambiar un pañal" dijo la diva en un momento en que la latina se quedó quieta.

"Rachel, prometo volver en máximo 3 horas. Es una entrevista. Sabes bien lo que estuve esperando este momento" dijo la latina agarrando lo que estaba buscando y caminando hacia la diva. "Llámame cuando necesites algo, si no contesto es porque estoy en ese momento crucial" agregó dejando un beso en los labios de la diva, y dejando el loft.

"Extraño...ese beso" dijo Rachel mirando a la criatura durmiendo en el cochecito. "Bueno, espero que no tengas demasiados requerimientos complicados cuando despiertes" agregó agarrando su notebook y comenzando a buscar cosas sobre bebés.

No era un mundo en el que Rachel se adentrara, no podía pensar en los bebés. No estaba lista todavía.

En un futuro, quizás si.

Cuando finalmente encontrara a alguien con quien compartir el resto de su vida.

Aunque en estos momentos tendría que hablar con Santana de varias cosas.

S&R

Una hora después, la niña comenzó a llorar y Rachel rogó para sus adentros que no tuviera que cambiarla.

¿Existiría en youtube un video de como cambiar un pañal?

Lo único que sabía de bebés era como levantarla, ya que Santana le había enseñado eso.

"No sé porque se pone a trabajar como niñera si va a tirar al bebé por acá." dijo Rachel levantando a la niña y teniendo mucho cuidado con su cuello.

Mientras entonaba una canción de cuna, hamacaba a la niña que dejó de llorar, varios minutos después.

Pero, tanto hamacarla no parecía servir porque unos cuantos minutos de silencio volvió a llorar.

"Seguramente tendrás hambre" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cocina, en donde Santana tenía anotado en un papel pegado a la heladera la cantidad de fórmula que debía usar.

Después de calentarle la mamadera, Rachel se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y se preparó para dárselo. Era algo completamente nuevo también para ella, pero solo rogaba no tener que cambiarle el pañal.

Había leído, que después de darle de comer, tenía que hacer que la bebé eructara, por lo que "Gracias a la internet" fue lo que hizo.

No se esperó que la niña vomitara en todo su hombro.

"Maldición, Santana" insultó por lo bajo mientras la niña finalmente eructaba y ella rogaba tener unos minutos para cambiarse.

Pero, en el momento de volver a acostar a la bebé en el cochecito lo sintió. El olor que le indicaba que iba a tener que hacer lo que no quería hacer.

"¿Sacas las cosas por los dos lados al mismo tiempo?" preguntó mientras trataba de recordar todo lo que internet había dicho de ese momento. "Es un asco" dijo la diva mirando a su alrededor.

"Definitivamente voy a tener que cambiar tu pañal, porque tu niñera se fue, vaya a saber una a donde, y me dejó contigo." dijo Rachel agarrando el bolso que Santana siempre llevaba a todos lados.

Recordaba haberla visto cambiar los pañales, recordaba lo que vio en internet, y necesitaba hacer algún tipo de truco para no tener que oler nada.

Nada de nada.

Caminó hacia el cuarto y acostó a la niña en la cama, con mucho cuidado comenzó a sacar la ropa necesaria para llegar al lugar del crimen.

"Si, esto es un crimen" dijo Rachel. "Un crimen dejar a una bebé durante horas con una persona que no esta calificada para este trabajo. Pero tengo que decirte, que le diré a Santana varias cosas." La niña, extrañamente, sonrió. "Bueno, dicen que a los 6 meses ya sonríen porque ven graciosas las cosas...según internet" agregó Rachel mientras miraba como debía sacarse el pañal. "Se supone que estas cosas deben ser fáciles para los adultos, pero no me parece que sea tan fácil" dijo la diva mientras seguía buscando como abrir el pañal hasta que encontró las tiras adhesivas. "Bueno...finalmente lo logré..." dijo la diva mirando a la niña. "Ahora...vamos a tratar de que esto no sea peor para ninguna de las dos. Y puedo decirte que hay cosas que me dan asco muy fácilmente."

Rachel sacó el pañal, con la cara distorsionada del asco del dolor, y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, en donde estaba el tacho de basura.

"¡Eso es muy feo!" gritaba una y otra vez, mientras volvía a la habitación, sacudiendo las manos. La niña reía ahora en la cama, mirándola. "Si, te parece muy gracioso ahora, pero cuando crezcas y tengas que cuidar al bebé que alguien más debería cuidar, me llamas y me dices si te parece gracioso, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo la diva, tratando de limpiar el trasero de la bebé con una toalla húmeda. "Bien...deberemos hacer que Santana duerma en mi cama esta noche, sobre este lado del acolchado, para que se impregne de tu olor, ¿quieres? Y no estoy hablando del rico olor que tienen todos los bebés. ¿Ves? Algo de bebés sé. A veces es rico ese olor, una vez traté de imitarlo pero es algo natural. Seguramente la piel o algo así." dijo Rachel cambiando finalmente el pañal, y peleando por saber cual era el lado de adelante o el de atrás.

Cuando finalmente tenía a la niña completamente vestida, la levantó e inmediatamente la bebé cayó dormida.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" se preguntó Rachel caminando nuevamente hacia el living, en donde estaba el cochecito.

S&R

Había besado a Rachel. Cuando se despidió de ella.

Si, no iba a negar que era algo con lo que soñaba constantemente, pero no podía negar que había hecho una mala jugada.

Probablemente la diva estaría mucho más enojada por el beso que por haberla dejado con la niña.

Si, sabía bien que ella era la niñera, pero era una oportunidad en un millón. Realmente.

"¿Santana, nos estás escuchando?" preguntó Richard Maxon, el productor que la había llamado.

"Disculpen..." dijo la latina.

"Estamos interesados en tu voz, pero en el demo había algo realmente bueno. Algo que podemos explotar mucho más que una cantante latina con buena voz." dijo Richard.

"¿En el demo había algo más?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Por supuesto que había algo más. Peter ¿podrías pasar lo que nos llamó la atención?" preguntó mirando a su asistente.

Santana se inclinó para adelante, y empezó a escuchar. No podía creer que esa canción estaba ahí, en ese demo. Obviamente se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error al enviar ese demo cuando escuchó la canción que venía después.

"Eso queremos. Sabemos quien es, porque buscamos las fotos de su graduación. Así que Santana...nuestra idea es..." dijo Richard y la latina no sabía si festejar o tirarse por la ventana del cuadragésimo octavo piso en donde estaban.

Ahora tendría que pensar más en las cosas.

Volvió caminando tranquila al departamento. Después de todo, tenía que pensar como encarar el problema y rogar que todo saliera bien.

Entró sin hacer ruido, había muchas posibilidades de que la niña estuviera dormida y no quería despertarla.

Pero fue necesario sacar el celular para fotografiar lo que estaba mirando.

Rachel y la bebé estaban dormidas en la cama, la segunda en brazos de la primera.

Quizás la ira de la diva no sea tan fuerte después.

* * *

><p>No había podido hablar con Rachel, ni lo de la bebé, ni del beso ni nada porque no la había visto. Había desaparecido el día anterior en el momento en que se despertó después de la siesta con la niña y no la había vuelto a ver.<p>

"¿Qué estas esperando?" preguntó Kurt

"Rachel" dijo Santana

"Tu amiga, se fue a un spa a pasar la noche porque estaba estresada por cuidar el bebé." dijo Kurt. "Además de que no quería hablar contigo porque dijo, y cito: Santana no tiene consideración de esa niña. No puede dejarla con alguien que no está capacitada, Kurt. Yo no estoy capacitada para cuidar un bebé. No lo estoy."

"Rayos...¿no te dijo nada más?" preguntó la latina

"Menciono al pasar el beso, pero no creo que haya sido lo que más la preocupó, simplemente lo de cuidar a la niña la descolocó. Después de todo, es la primera vez que estaba sola con un bebé. O demasiado cerca del bebé." dijo Kurt

"La traigo hace dos meses al loft"

"La traes hace dos meses, nadie te lo va a negar. Pero ¿acaso no te diste que en estos dos meses, Rachel siempre se mantuvo lo más alejada posible?"

"No me había dado cuenta de eso. ¿Beth?"

"Shelby nunca permitió que la levante. Resulta que el instinto maternal de Rachel todavía no se ha desarrollado. Aunque puedo decirte que probablemente si se haya desarrollado." dijo Kurt.

"¿Crees que estará muy enojada por lo del beso?"

"No, y trata de no acobardarte ahora. Que no esté enojada es una señal" dijo Kurt saludando a la latina con una mano y dejando el loft.

"Si fuera tan fácil." dijo Santana mirando la hora. Los fines de semana no tenía que cuidar a la niña y estaba sola en NY.

Por lo menos podría aprovechar el tiempo para pensar.

S&R

"Es una gran oportunidad" repitió Santana por octava vez. Había planeado todo el discurso en su cabeza, y estaba segura de que así serviría.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel asomando su cabeza por encima de su hombro.

"¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!" gritó Santana poniéndose de pie y corriendo a esconderse detrás de una de las cortinas, mientras intentaba recuperarse del susto. "¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel confundida.

"Asustarme. Nadie me asusta Rachel, ¿no tienes tacos acaso?" preguntó Santana

"No. Tengo zapatillas"

"No sabía que tenías zapatillas." dijo Santana viendo que la diva sacaba una hoja de su cartera y la dejaba sobre la mesa, mientras colgaba la cartera en el nuevo gancho detrás de la puerta. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel sentándose en la mesa, esperando que la latina se siente, ya que le estaba haciendo señas para que lo hiciera.

"No voy a sentarme. Si estás enojada voy a esperar que te calmes." dijo la latina.

"¿Sabes acaso lo que hiciste ayer?" preguntó Rachel entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Rachel, sabes bien que si te besé..."

"No estoy hablando del beso, Santana. No todavía." dijo Rachel calmada. "Estoy hablando que dejaste la vida de un bebé en manos de una persona que no estaba capacitada. Si tus empleadores actuales se enteran ¿cómo vas a conseguir un nuevo trabajo como niñera?"

"Rachel la dejé en tus manos. Sé que no sabes mucho, pero sé que no hubieras dejado que le pase nada. No dejé la vida de un bebé en tus manos, te confié la vida de esa niña" dijo Santana sorprendiéndose de lo bien que le había salido esa respuesta sin necesidad de haberla estado ensayando por horas y horas, como al discurso.

"Podrías haber usado unas palabras un poco más..."

"¿Qué no te convenzan tan rápido?" preguntó Santana sonriendo. Había ganado, una sola vez en toda su vida. Se comenzó a sentir con suerte.

"Te odio." dijo Rachel cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

"No lo haces. Si me odiaras, no estarías aquí esperando que toquemos el último tema de la lista." dijo Santana señalando la hoja.

"No deberías saltarte el tema." dijo Rachel

"No me di cuenta." dijo Santana haciendo que la diva se quedara escuchando de nuevo. Pero la latina aunque se sentía confiada, no podía mirar a la diva a los ojos. "No me di cuenta porque muchas noches sueño con que estamos juntas. Y hay veces que soñé en que teníamos una familia, por lo que cuando ayer me preguntabas por el bebé y por dejarte sola, y estabas tan linda ahí, que solo atiné a besarte. Te pido perdón si te molestó."

"Me estás ocultando algo" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana mirándola sorprendida. "Te acabo de confesar lo que siento y dices eso. ¿Estás bien?"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel apoyando su rostro en sus manos. "Estoy esperando que confieses lo que sientes por mi, hace meses. Desde que me di cuenta que tienes sentimientos hacia mi. Y siempre encuentras la formas de evitar esta conversación. Por lo que estoy segura que me estás ocultando algo."

"¡Rachel!" dijo Santana mirándola asustada.

"¿Es algo que tiene que ver con esa gran oportunidad?" preguntó la diva.

Santana no respondió.

"¡Santana!" dijo la diva golpeando la mesa con una mano.

"Ayer tenía una reunión con Richard Maxon. No me llamó él, por supuesto, me llamó su secretaria" dijo Santana

"¿Richard Maxon?" preguntó Rachel. "¿El productor musical que se arriesga a todo y siempre sale ganando?¿El productor musical que ha creado a los últimos tres cantantes de moda y que no han sido de un solo hit?"

"Si" dijo Santana

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Entiendes por qué no podía llevar a la niña? Era mi oportunidad. Llevé mi demo a muchas productoras y en la de Richard Maxon me escucharon" dijo Santana

"¿Y qué te dijo?¿Grabarás con él?¿Te producirá un albúm?" preguntó la diva ahora interesada y comenzando a sonreír por la latina. En un momento, se detuvo su sonrisa y comenzó a caminar por todo el loft.

"Kurt no está" dijo Santana.

"Mejor, cuéntame entonces" dijo la diva volviendo a sentarse al frente de Santana.

"Equivoqué mi demo." dijo Santana

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"A la productora de Maxon no envié un demo nuevo. Envié uno viejo, de la secundaria." dijo Santana

"¿En serio? Pero eso no importa, porque conseguiste una reunión con él." dijo Rachel agarrando las manos de la latina.

"En esas grabaciones, había un dueto." dijo Santana. "Y quieren que consiga a esa persona para poder formar un dúo. Dicen que sería impresionante. Más si hay como un odio atracción entre nosotras"

"¿Brittany?"

"La canción que estaba en esas grabaciones era So Emotional" dijo Santana y esperó.

Rachel se quedó mirándola, abrió los ojos, soltó sus manos y se puso de pie. "Antes de que digas algo, no sé como ese demo exacto fue a parar a ese lugar." dijo la latina tratando de que la diva no se enoje.

"¿Y se nota nuestro odio atracción?" preguntó Rachel "¿Por qué no puedes decirles que es Brittany?"

"Por la voz, Rachel." dijo Santana. "Mira...si tú no quieres no lo voy a hacer. Me voy a dar por vencida."

"¿Qué grandes posibilidades hay?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Hay realmente una gran posibilidad de que triunfemos?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Es una gran oportunidad para dejar lo que quiero hacer desde que nací?"

"Rachel..." dijo Santana. "No sé."

"¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?"

"Es que no lo sé. Me dijo que su idea es ver algunas canciones, si tenemos originales mejor..."

"¿Cómo?"

"Te buscó, Rachel. Escucharon So Emotional y buscaron en internet. Se dieron cuenta de que no eran grabaciones actuales. Buscaron en Lima Ohio, vieron nuestras actuaciones en las competencias. Se dieron cuenta que eres tú. Mandaron a alguien a averiguar de nuestro pasado." dijo Santana. "Dicen que tenemos mucha química."

"¿Entonces sería subirnos al escenario y qué?¿Qué vuelvas a maltratarme y ahora públicamente?"

"Lo único que me dijo, Rachel...y es lo que más miedo me daba...es que quiere que si nuestro primer single es exitoso comencemos a mostrar algo más que una amistad. Que de a poco se vaya desarrollando." dijo Santana poniéndose colorada. Porque pensaba en el beso del día anterior.

Rachel se sentó y miró a Santana.

"No podemos ir solas." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Santana confundida.

"Quiero decir que si realmente Richard Maxon cree que tenemos una posibilidad de triunfar..." dijo Rachel. "Tendríamos que ir, pero no podemos ir solas"

"¿En serio quieres ir?¿No te importa que se desarrolle una relación entre nosotras que para el público va a ser real y para nosotras no?"

Rachel no contestó, solo miró a la latina y se levantó.

"¿Tendrías miedo que se desarrolle una relación también real?"

"Solo si tu no estás de acuerdo, Rachel." dijo Santana.

"Acabas de decirme que hace mucho tiempo que estabas esperando esto" dijo Rachel. "El beso. No todo lo demás"

"Sería muy injusto para ti y tu sueño."

"No sé si cantar me llevará a Broadway...pero si es fama..."

"Rachel, no lo he pensado mucho a todo esto. Pero yo quería fama, desde que llegué a NY, solo para poder...obviamente después de que empecé a desarrollar estos sentimientos hacia ti...poder estar a tu lado cuando seas famosa. Y ahora me pregunto...desde ayer obviamente...¿no sería bueno que seríamos famosas juntas?"

"No lo estoy negando. Estoy recordando ese dueto y me doy cuenta que realmente podemos ser famosas juntas."

"¿Entonces?¿Qué dices?"

"Digo que no podemos ir solas."

"Sigo sin entender eso" dijo Santana confundida.

"Tenemos solo 20 años, en una productora tan grande como Richard Maxon tiene su nombre, nos van a pasar por encima. Necesitamos ir con alguien que sepa de este mundo."

"Si llamo en este momento, tendremos una reunión lo más rápido posible. ¿Crees que necesitemos contratar a alguien?"

"No hace falta. Puedo conseguir a alguien"

"¿Es Sue?"

"No es Sue. Además Sue no viajaría tan rápido si yo la llamo, Santana."

"¿Entonces?"

"Llama a la productora, yo me encargaré de conseguirla" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"No me gusta tu sonrisa" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Al final solo hablamos de tus sentimientos y una posible relación ficticia para el público, Santana. Nunca hablamos de nuestros sentimientos" dijo Rachel mientras la latina buscaba su celular.

"Obtenemos la cita, consigues a esa persona, y hablamos de nuestra relación, Rachel" dijo Santana. Porque ahora, no solo estaba segura de que iba a conseguir tener una relación al frente de todo el mundo, sino que iba a tener una relación eterna con Rachel Berry.

S&R

"¿Cómo sabía que tenía que venir a cenar esta noche?" preguntó Santana. "Conseguí la reunión para el lunes, y tardaron en devolverme el llamado más de una hora" agregó mirando a la puerta. Rachel estaba demasiado tranquila como para preocuparse.

"Por un lado, como te dije, necesitamos de alguien que conozca de lo que estamos hablando. Y cuando le dije que estabas tratando de conseguir la reunión, me dijo que seguramente iba a ser para mañana y que iba a venir a cenar."

"¿Por el otro?"

"Por el otro, estoy bastante enojada porque no entiendo como demoraste más de tres horas ocupada y bañarte y evitando hablar de lo que quedamos que íbamos a hablar."

"Porque no quería que empecemos con una charla que nos podía llevar a otras cosas y ser interrumpidas por esta mujer" dijo Santana

"Eso sería muy feo." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana mirando la puerta en donde se escucharon dos golpes.

"Ahora te vas a dar cuenta" dijo la diva dejando un beso como el que Santana le había dejado el día anterior en la boca de la latina, y caminando a abrir.

"¡Maldición!" dijo la latina al ver a la mujer que aparecía. "¿Quieres que sea asesinada?" agregó mirando a la diva.

"Santana, me parece que estás exagerando" dijo Rachel

"¿Exagerando?¡Esta mujer va a poner el grito en el cielo cuando se entere lo que quiere Maxon, Rachel!" dijo Santana "¡Es mi posible futura suegra tanto ficcional como real!"

"Eso es complicado, Santana. Creo que simplemente sería real, porque si tu relación con Rachel realmente funciona, y no estoy hablando de la pública, simplemente sería tu suegra real. Y tu manáger. Y cuando menos lo esperes te haré sufrir, simplemente porque si una lágrima cae de los ojos de mi hija en algún momento por tu culpa, te las haré pagar" dijo Shelby sonriendo.

"¡Rachel!" se quejó la latina caminando hacia la cocina.

"Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a ese grito ¿verdad? Sobre todo cuando tengan sexo ¿verdad?" preguntó Shelby siguiendo a la latina

"¡Shelby!" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

S&R

"Antes de que empecemos a hablar de lo que tenemos que hablar..." dijo Shelby mirando a su hija y a Santana. "¿No tienen un compañero de departamento?"

"¡Uh, nos olvidamos de Kurt!" dijo Rachel agarrando su celular.

"Seguramente hoy no venga. Es sábado." dijo Santana levantando sus hombros.

"Bueno, entonces, Santana...cuéntame como empezó todo." dijo Shelby

"Cuando vine de Lima, me traje conmigo la notebook, y tenía muchas grabaciones. Incluso de vez en cuando sigo grabando como canto, cuando estoy sola. Grabé varios cds. Con la música que quería enviar que mejor mostraba mi voz. Después de un tiempo junté coraje y envié todos los cds a las productoras y firmas grabadoras que conocía. Ayer recibí mi única llamada, porque todos los demás han sido correos de rechazos. No podía creerlo cuando me dijo que era la secretaria de Richard Maxon y que tenía que presentarme lo más rápido posible.

Tampoco podía creerlo cuando me dijeron, en la reunión, con él ahí al frente mío. Y de pronto, me pusieron el dueto que hice con Rachel, y me dijeron que querían que la consiguiera." explicó la latina.

"¿Investigaron?" preguntó Shelby

"Si, investigaron nuestro pasado, incluso. Sabían que Rachel y yo no teníamos una buena relación en la secundaria, sabían que ahora estamos viviendo juntas." dijo Santana levantando los hombros. "Entre muchas de las cosas que me dijeron, una fue que la música está llena de cantantes solistas a las que se les puede notar una conducta sexual un poco confusa. De esto salieron a decirme que sería bueno volver a tener un dúo de mujeres que mostraran más de lo que se supone en cuanto a relación homosexual. Y que la idea que tenían era que si el primer single era un éxito, comenzaríamos a mostrar una cierta relación amorosa...o pistas en público y después confirmarla."

"De ese modo atrapan a hombres y mujeres. Mujeres que quieren cantar, hombres obsesionados con ver a dos mujeres durmiendo juntas." dijo Shelby asintiendo. "Y las dos son muy buenas, y debo decir que cualquier productor se va a querer morir si escuchan ese dueto y uds. ya están comprometidas con otro. Sobre todo si es Richard Maxon."

"¿En serio? " preguntó Rachel.

"Por supuesto" dijo Shelby. "Cuando escuché esa grabación que me enviaste..." agregó mirando a Rachel "pensé que sería genial que cantaran así, ante miles de personas. El problema es que su relación en ese entonces era muy inestable."

"¿Y ahora?"

"Ahora van a tener que convivir como lo están haciendo." dijo Shelby. "Si triunfan, van a estar haciendo giras, probablemente durmiendo juntas."

"Lo cual no cambiaría en nada" dijo Rachel.

"¿Están durmiendo juntas? Rachel me contaste solamente que se habían dado 2 besos. Uno ayer y otro hoy" dijo Shelby.

"Dormimos bajo el mismo techo." dijo Rachel.

"Eso espero. Sería muy rápido dormir juntas sexualmente después de dos besos" dijo Shelby.

"¿Vas a ayudarnos?" preguntó Santana.

"Por supuesto. No puedo dejar que mi hija se adentre a ese mundo sin ayuda. Y después de todo, Santana, si tú no tienes a alguien que te controle, sueles descontrolarte." dijo Shelby.

"El lunes, entonces, iremos a esa entrevista con tu madre como nuestra representante" dijo Santana mirando a la diva.

"Y yo iré a las siguientes como su estilista y asistente personal" dijo Kurt abrazando a las morenas.

* * *

><p>El lunes a la mañana Shelby se presentó en el loft en Bunshwick y pudo notar que todo era un lío de nervios.<p>

Kurt pasaba de un lado al otro con prendas de ropa, decidiendo que era lo mejor para la reunión y que para una cena, tenía que preparar todo.

Rachel estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, desayunando, mientras Santana gritaba desde el cuarto de la diva.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Shelby sentándose al lado de su hija.

"Kurt convenció a Santana de que tenía que ir lo más producida posible a la reunión. Mi opinión es que la producción debe ser media para que no note que estamos desesperadas" dijo Rachel.

"Tú no estás desesperada." dijo Shelby sentándose al lado de la diva y bajando la voz continuó. "Tú sabes que tienes un futuro si esto no funciona. Tú sabes que puedes volver a NYADA en donde te van a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Pero Santana, Santana está perdida hace tiempo. Su única constante desde que llegó a NY ha sido que está contigo y con Kurt. Estuvo trabajando en ese bar, pasó a trabajar de niñera, tuvo la oportunidad de acostarse con Quinn Fabray en esa fiesta de casamiento y no lo hizo."

"No le voy a contar nada más a tu hija" dijo Santana metiendo la cabeza en el medio de madre e hija.

"Lo siento, Santana" dijo Rachel

"Está bien, no debes preocuparte. Tenías razón, no debo producirme tanto. Si notan que estoy desesperada pueden cambiar de opinión." dijo Santana

"¿Tienen un gato?" preguntó Shelby.

"No, ese es Kurt llorando porque no quiero que me siga produciendo" dijo Santana sentándose junto a madre e hija. "¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?"

"Me vas a dejar hablar y hacer todas las preguntas pertinentes" dijo Shelby

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"En serio, todas las preguntas" dijo Shelby

S&R

Tres horas después, dos jóvenes morenas salían con una enorme sonrisa mientras Shelby buscaba algo en su celular.

"O sea..." dijo Rachel cuando se cansó. Quería festejar.

"O sea, tenemos que buscar a alguien más. Para que sea nuestro representante legal. Yo puedo hacer ciertas cosas, pero no todas." dijo Shelby

"Bueno." dijo Santana

"Y uds. tienen que empezar a componer. Algo completamente no sexual pero a la vez si. De acá a un mes, tendrán la primer sesión de grabación, con las canciones que ellos elijan, así que hagan algo bueno. No quiero que les pongan a alguien completamente estúpido para escribir." dijo Shelby.

* * *

><p>Un mes después, Rachel y Santana estaban completamente juntando moscas, mientras Shelby las miraba del otro lado del vidrio.<p>

La cabina de grabación era grande, un micrófono para las dos en el medio de la habitación, con dos pequeños bancos a sus costados.

"Cierren la boca y empiecen" dijo Shelby hablando por el intercomunicador.

Y ese día, comenzaron a grabar sus canciones, mientras se miraban de reojo. Sus letras eran explícitas, era una relación que tenía que florecer, era un camino que tenían que avanzar las dos solas.

Pero, en ese mes en el que se habían dedicado a componer, en el que enviaban una canción a su productor y éste les enviaba un correo con los pequeños cambios, las dos no habían avanzado en nada.

En nada referente a su relación. Esa que en el futuro deberían mostrar al mundo, pero que en el interior del loft de Bunshwick no se demostraban.

Pero los sentimientos estaban, ahora plasmados en papel junto a notas musicales que muchos iban a oír, antes y después de que esté a la venta al público.

Y las dos sabían, en ese momento en que estaban poniendo sus voces en una balada, que iban a tener que hablar del tema antes de que todo estuviera expuesto. Que iban a tener que dejar de comunicar lo que sentían, y que parecía también, haber crecido en esos 30 días, y llevar la relación hacia alguna dirección.

Estaban las dos en una nebulosa, y sabían que si seguían ahí su posible relación real terminaría siendo arruinada por sus miedos.

* * *

><p>Era domingo.<p>

Ese día no grababan.

Kurt se había ido a pasar el día con unos amigos. Enojado porque había tenido que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad tan estricto que no podía ni siquiera decir que sus amigas estaban grabando un disco.

Rachel se había levantando temprano y había observado a Santana dormir, y sabiendo de antemano que Shelby se enojaría, canceló el almuerzo que tenía con ella.

Ante la pregunta del porque, su respuesta había sido simplemente: tengo que conquistar a una latina.

Mientras Santana seguía durmiendo en ese desvencijado sillón a media mañana, Rachel decidió partir a hacer algunas compras.

Después de todo, si hablar no le servía iba a intentar conquistar a Santana con comida.

S&R

Santana no estaba en el sillón cuando Rachel regresó del mercado. Parecía que no estaba en ningún lado.

La diva caminó hacia la cocina y dos minutos después un par de brazos la hicieron girar y un par de labios se unió a los suyos.

No era como esos besos que habían compartido hacía más de un mes atrás. Un bebé en el medio, una discusión completamente extraña en el medio del otro.

No era un beso pasional, que erizaba la piel mientras el calor aumentaba alrededor de cualquiera de las dos. Era un beso que logró unir los dos cuerpos, cuando la lengua de una entró en la boca de la otra.

Y era un beso que terminó estremeciéndolas, cuando comenzó a terminar.

Santana sonreía cuando la diva abrió los ojos, pero prefirió no decir nada y volver a besar a la diva.

Después hablarían.

Rachel también quería seguir besando a Santana, por lo que no le importaba demasiado todo lo demás.

Pero las dos sabían que más allá no podían pasar sin hablarlo.

Por lo que unos 15 minutos después de lo que ambas llamarían besos épicos, se separaron físicamente sin siquiera notarlo.

"Es obvio que debemos tener un tipo de relación que va a hacer feliz a nuestro productor" dijo Santana

"¿Podrías dejar de pensar en Maxon por unos minutos?" preguntó Rachel. "Digamos...estuviste hablando de él cada vez que terminamos una canción"

"Espero que no pienses que es el tercero en discordia en esta relación." dijo Santana

"Deja de traerlo a esta conversación, San." dijo Rachel. "Ahí si lo pondrás como el tercero en discordia en esta conversación."

"Lo lamento" dijo Santana volviendo a acercar sus labios a los de la diva. "¿Crees que va a cambiar en algo? Nuestra dinámica digo. Acá adentro, ahí afuera"

"Esperemos saber si vamos a triunfar" dijo Rachel terminando de acortar la distancia de sus labios y volviendo a besar a la latina.

Santana aprovechó el momento en que tenía nuevamente la cercanía física para llevar sus manos a la cintura de la diva, y como los besos no bajaban la intensidad de sus cuerpos, Santana necesitaba levantar a la diva y sentir más de su cuerpo.

"Por favor, no sigan" dijo Kurt. "Entiendo que ahora tienen muchas cosas por las que besarse, pero no en la cocina."

"¿No ibas a pasar el día con unos amigos?" preguntó Rachel todavía en mitad del aire, siendo sostenida por Santana que en ese momento lo recordó y la bajó despacio.

"Si, estaba yo con ellos. Habíamos armado un súper picnic gay en el medio de Central Park cuando recordé que había dos personas, también gays, que deberían estar conmigo. Así que vine a buscarlas" dijo Kurt mirando a las morenas y sentándose.

"Creo que es bastante apresurado decir que recordaste que nosotras somos gays, cuando finalmente estábamos llevando nuestra relación a ser completamente gay" dijo Santana dando media vuelta.

"Lo que no es esencial porque todos nosotros, los gays, somos personas que nos sentimos atraídos por personas de nuestro mismo sexo, Santana" dijo Kurt. "Pero...veo que no es necesario que vayan, ya que supongo que lo que está pasando aquí es mucho más importante que eso" agregó poniéndose de pie.

"Vino solo para arruinar el momento" dijo Santana en voz baja.

"Exactamente" dijo Rachel mirándolo partir.

S&R

Esa semana un cambio se produjo en el estudio de grabación haciendo que Maxon y su equipo salieran cada día con una sonrisa.

El viernes, mientras Shelby esperaba que su hija y Santana salieran del cuarto de grabación, Maxon se acercó a ella.

Habló un segundo y siguió su camino, justo cuando las morenas salían del estudio.

"Bueno, si seguimos así, la semana que viene ya van a poder tener una copia de lo que sería el disco, sin tanta producción. Después van a buscar los miembros de la banda" dijo Shelby sonriendo ante la sonrisa de Santana y de su hija.

"¿Hay que hacer algún cambio más?" preguntó Rachel mientras dejaban el edificio.

"Vamos a ver. Seguramente no. Maxon está bastante conforme con sus personalidades, así que lo que es seguro es que van a intentar mostrar ambas personalidades de forma más marcada." dijo Shelby.

"¿Y qué sigue? Después de que terminemos el disco." preguntó Santana.

"Ver cual será el primer single y organizar la publicidad" dijo Shelby.

"Lo bueno es que ahora podemos descansar el fin de semana. Yo tendría que estudiar para algunos exámenes" dijo Rachel.

"Podrías empezar a examinar otras cosas" dijo Santana en un murmullo.

* * *

><p>Santana estaba siendo completamente dominada en este juego, Rachel se había quedado lamiendo sus pechos y no podía entender si todavía estaban en un juego previo o no. Y además no estaba segura pero creía que podía estar a punto de llegar a un orgasmo.<p>

Por lo que se cansó y agarró el cuerpo de la diva, tratando de volver a unir sus bocas y cambiar la posición, quedando arriba.

"¿Te estabas aburriendo?" preguntó Rachel sintiendo las manos de la latina en sus pechos, y su muslo en su entrepierna.

"Me estabas haciendo llegar al orgasmo, Berry" dijo Santana ubicando su entrepierna sobre el muslo de la diva y comenzando a moverse.

Rachel no se imaginaba nunca que la primera vez tendrían su orgasmo sin penetración, pero conocía su cuerpo y sabía que estaba cerca, igual que Santana estaba cerca.

Cuando las dos llegaron a su orgasmo, parecieron quedarse completamente quietas durante un segundo, antes de caer rendidas y abrazadas.

Obviamente las dos sabían que no terminaría ahí, porque Santana llevó una de sus manos a su muslo, y recogió los líquidos de la diva para probarlos.

Sabía que dos dedos en su boca, succionandolos y gimiendo, harían que Rachel volviera a sentirse lista. Ella lo sabía porque el sabor de la diva era más que rico y sintió que podía seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Por lo que su mano volvió hacia la unión de sus cuerpos y esta vez no se detuvo con juegos previos.

Penetró inmediatamente a la diva mordiendo la unión de su hombro y su cuello al sentir como se ahogaban dentro. Su pulgar comenzó a moverse estimulando el clítoris, y sabía que probablemente moriría al ver a Rachel llegar a ese orgasmo. De todas formas, lo haría feliz.

Rachel había cerrado sus ojos y sus gemidos aumentaban mientras aumentaban las embestidas de la mano de la latina.

Santana seguía sin darse moviendo su cuerpo sobre el muslo de la diva, también sintiendo los claros signos de placer a los que se estaban acercando.

Rachel clavó sus uñas en la espalda de la latina en el momento en que el nuevo orgasmo la golpeó y Santana siguió moviéndose encima de ella y dentro de ella hasta llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Las dos quedaron agitadas, abrazadas sobre la cama, recuperándose mientras se besaban.

"¡Es bonito que se expresen lo que sienten, pero la próxima vez traten de recordar que tienen un compañero de departamento!" gritó Kurt.

Santana y Rachel comenzaron a reírse despacio, hasta que estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

><p>Grabaron 16 canciones definitivas para el álbum y mientras comenzaba la post producción, Maxon y su equipo decidieron comenzar a desarrollar la publicidad.<p>

Por eso, cuando había pasado una semana desde que se reunían a diario, Richard Maxon entró, nadie sabía como, al loft en Bunshwick enojado con todo su equipo.

"¿Tienes un video sexual?" preguntó mirando a la latina que estaba acostada en el sillón junto a Rachel.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo confundida.

"No tú. Tú tienes ese extraño video de Run Joey Run." dijo Maxon. "Estoy hablando de Santana."

"Ohhh...pero..." dijo Santana viendo como la diva se levantaba rápidamente. "Es viejisimo, seguramente ya nadie lo ve"

"Tiene un maldito gatito lavando los platos al final. La gente lo ve." dijo Maxon

"Ohh, ese video" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo rayos fue que apareció en la red?" preguntó Maxon

"Mi novia de ese entonces pensó que como yo quería ser famosa, lo mejor era un video sexual." dijo Santana

"¿Tú no lo subiste?" preguntó Maxon

"No" dijo Santana.´

"Bueno, ya tenemos con que trabajar" dijo Maxon y dando media vuelta su equipo comenzó a salir.

"Próximamente, muy próximamente, las mudaremos a un departamento que tenga paredes." dijo Richard antes de abandonar el departamento.

"Por favor" dijo Kurt apareciendo por las cortinas de su cuarto.

* * *

><p>No sabían como de repente terminaron de mudarse y Quinn decidía pasar unos días con ella.<p>

"Tenemos que buscarla. Dime, ¿es nuestra amiga o la Princesa de Gales?" preguntó Santana agarrando la mano de la diva mientras esperaban en el andén. "¿Acaso no puede tomar un taxi?"

"Santana es tu amiga, tú decidiste contarle que nos habíamos mudado porque teníamos una súper sorpresa. Así que no te quejes si lo primero que te dijo es que iba a venir a conocer el nuevo lugar." dijo Rachel

"Es tu amiga." dijo Santana.

"Sabías que no podíamos adelantar nada. No sé que truco de publicidad están tratando de usar para sacar lo del video sexual." dijo Rachel

"Si, pero no podemos usar a Britt para las coreografías." dijo Santana. Era cierto, lo habían propuesto las dos y les habían negado la petición. Porque si no podían controlar el video sexual de Santana, si es que se volvían famosas, no podían tener a la persona que estaba con la latina en ese video trabajando con ellas. No si querían que la relación perdure. La ficcional. No la real.

"Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que no nos hayan dejado usar a Britt. Pero sabes que no le podemos contar nada a Quinn." dijo Rachel. "Tuvimos que firmar ese contrato, hasta que el single no esté lanzado y el video tampoco."

"No es la idea que yo hubiera usado en ese video. Y no entiendo como lo aceptaste" dijo Santana

"Yo tampoco, pero ya está hecho." dijo Rachel.

"Ahí viene." dijo Santana cuando el tren estaba en el andén.

S&R

"¿Qué es lo que no me están contando?" preguntó Quinn esa noche. El departamento no era lujoso pero era grande. Kurt tenía su propia habitación, Rachel y Santana...no estaba segura.

"Rachel y yo tenemos una relación sexual" dijo la latina.

"Solo tú la llamarías solamente sexual" dijo Rachel pasando hacia la cocina.

"Bueno..." dijo Santana girando sus ojos ante la sonrisa de Quinn. "No solo sexual, sino también romántica y todo eso."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn inclinándose hacia adelante.

"En serio. No sé que es lo que hacía en la cama con Finn, pero puedo asegurarte que no entiendo porque ese tipo la dejó ir. Es buenísima. Muchos orgasmos" agregó la latina en voz baja.

"Santana, no cuentes el dinero adelante de los pobres. Mira si pienso las cosas y quiero conquistarla" dijo Quinn

"Como si pudieras, este cuerpo y lo que se le da debajo de las sábanas es incomparable" dijo Santana.

"Pero me están ocultando algo más." dijo Quinn. "Eso no sería algo nuevo, tampoco. Después de todo siempre le tuviste ganas a Rachel, y siempre dijiste que ella era, por lo menos bisexual."

"Es cierto. Finn es muy femenino." dijo la latina mirando hacia la cocina, ya que no quería que la diva la escuchara.

"¿Le tienes miedo?" preguntó Quinn

"No es un tema que mucho hemos discutido...Finn" dijo Santana en voz baja. "Es como el gran elefante en la habitación"

"Tienes miedo en realidad que ella escuche su nombre y vuelva corriendo a sus brazos." dijo Quinn sorprendida. "Tienes miedo que no te elija."

"Exacto" dijo la latina

"En el casamiento de Schuester y Emma lo vio, incluso recuerdo que bailó un par de temas con él." dijo Quinn en voz baja. "Pero al final, ella lo miró como si no lo conociera y se fue. Sola."

"Es que le dije que realmente no quería saber nada más de él, y dijo que no le importaba que solo quería un lugar para meterla" dijo Rachel asustando a las ex porristas, parada atrás de Rachel. "Por lo que me venía contando, y recuerden que con Finn es todo él, él y él, parece que ninguna mujer le estaba prestando atención. Ni las que quedaban en Lima, ni en la Universidad en Columbus, ninguna. Todas parecían huir cuando él comenzaba a hablar." agregó caminando hasta sentarse al lado de la latina. "Y mientras bailábamos, me di cuenta de que no era posible fijarme en él. Después de todo, Brody era lindo e inteligente, pero Finn...si que era idiota en el secundario"

"Amén" dijo Santana

"Bueno, sacado del camino ese obstáculo. ¿Qué me están escondiendo?" preguntó Quinn

"Nada, Quinn" dijo Rachel

"¿Ves?" dijo la rubia señalando a la diva. "A Rachel puedo creerle pero a ti. Yo sé que me están escondiendo algo."

"¿Podrías esperar?" preguntó Santana

"Pero...¿por qué están en este departamento? Después de todo, sé que no hubo ningún cambio significativo en sus vidas" dijo Quinn

"No estamos escondiendo nada" dijo Rachel. "Shelby conoce al dueño de este departamento y nos dejó quedarnos, gratis"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn

"En serio" dijo la diva y Santana asentía a su lado.

"Entonces no va haber problema que me quede a vivir, ¿verdad? Me cansé de New Heaven" dijo Quinn sonriendo.

"Me parecía que habías traído demasiadas valijas" dijo Santana caminando hasta el cuarto que compartía con su novia y encerrándose.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Quinn.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel. "Es que ella pensaba en..."

"Poder hacerlo todo el tiempo." dijo Quinn

"Si, eso..." dijo Rachel pensando que era la mejor opción.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después, Quinn abrió la puerta de la habitación de las morenas a las 3 y media de la mañana. Sabía que no estaban durmiendo porque podía escuchar el ruido de la cama.<p>

"¡Quinn!" dijo la diva tapándose con las sábanas, mientras Santana la miraba con odio. "Tápate idiota."

"No me estaban ocultando nada, ¿verdad?" preguntó Quinn caminando con una ceja levantada hacia la mesa de luz, y agarrando el control remoto.

"Podemos apelar a la quinta enmienda" dijo Santana subiendo una man por el muslo de la diva, quien giró sus ojos pero no se le ocurrió sacar la mano de la latina.

Quinn, sin quitar los ojos de las morenas, encendió el televisor y puso el número de un canal de televisón.

"¿Nada?" volvió a preguntar con la ceja levantada y Rachel y Santana miraron hacia la televisión.

"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo la acercándose a la televisión, la sábana tapada olvidada en la cama.

"Estamos en un ranking y somos el quinto puesto" dijo Santana haciendo lo mismo. "¡Kurt!"

"¡Estoy viéndolas en mi televisión!" dijo el divo.

"Rachel...que buen cuerpo" dijo Quinn. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, porque Santana giró su rostro y la miró, con la ceja levantada. "Más les vale que comiencen a buscarme un puesto, porque si todas las canciones son tan sexualmente ambiguas y van a terminar demostrando su relación sobre el escenario, quiero tener trabajo." agregó la rubia dejando la habitación.

"Cuando te pida casamiento en el escenario, estableceré que Quinn no esté presente en la ceremonia" dijo Santana agarrando el glúteo izquierdo de la diva.

"¿Cuándo me pidas casamiento?" preguntó Rachel

"Ya sea de verdad o de mentira" dijo Santana sonriendo. "Ahora, un puesto 5 merece la misma cantidad de orgasmos, ¿no?"

"Que deberías darme ya que yo escribí la letra de la canción" dijo la diva caminando hacia la cama.

"Con todo el placer del mundo" dijo Santana siguiéndola para acostarse sobre ella.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Estaba leyendo los one shots de la frase y noté que se me saltó una perdida entre los capítulos. Así que la voy a agregar. Y pido disculpas a Meel._

_Lo hago cortito, la historia es larga._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y followers!_

_**BelleBerryD: **jajajaj ni yo sé de que van a veces, pero dejo que todo fluya así para evitar el drama. Jajaja. Me encata lo loco! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Luceroluna191: **no hay ningún problema, en cuanto pueda ayudo. No entiendo mucho cuando dices que tienes novia y eres fiel. Yo no te voy a hacer engañarla! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**SanbitchLopez: **Muchas gracias por la review! Agregada la frase! Saludos_

_**SamyAgronSarfati:** jajaja en un momento la iba a hacer de silicona a la muñeca, pero ya iba a quedar muy de a poco a lo M, por eso creo que sentiste así, creo que yo también. Pero es porque ya lo había explotado mucho también, jajaja. Gracias por no gustarte el drama! Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Erieyla76:**_ _no la exploto mucho a la historia post instituto porque a pesar de que me dieron grandes momentos pezberry lo arruinaron después con la pelea y la cachetada así que me arruinaron uno de los mejores ships. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Alex:_**_ pobre Kurt. En cuanto a Dani necesitaba que alguien sea loca y para no meter a Quinn y arruinarla, la metí a Dani. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Una Lectora Más: _**_no sé si es que escriba bien el pezberry o no, es que me gusta más el pezberry...creo que tiene muchos más matices que un faberry. En mi mente, no? Por esa razón me encanta escribirlo. Aunque en realidad siempre que tenga un berry me gusta (esto quiere decir que dejo de lado el chel...no me gusta finchel, ni samchel...) muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_RiverLopez:_**_ no me gusta que pierda lo loco. Después de todo son aventuras, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos.!_

**_AndyBicha33:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

**_AndruSol:_**_ jajaja estoy leyendo tu mente entonces, con lo de las aventuras, no le pego a Quinn para no ser tan mala con vos. Muchas gracias Andru, por la review! Besos!_

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**152 - Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**153 - BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**154 - AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**155 - Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**156 - MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**157 - LiliAnne5: "Santana no puedes dejarme con la bebé, no sé cambiar un pañal" 7000 o más palabras.**_

_**Meel: "Rachel no puedo ser tu amiga porque te amo!" sin límite de palabras**_

_**Alondra: "Estoy enamorada de Ryan Berry, Quinn"**_

_**CarlitaLorena96: ** **"Yo, Rachel Berry, me casaré con Santana López, y tendré muchos hijos, pero antes...tengo que conquistarla" **_

_Paula: **"Ryan, amigo, eres pobre y trabajas en su casa y ella es multimillonaria" **_

_**SanbitchLopez: "Santana soy un lobo, no puedes sorprenderme" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	158. Habitación Nº 12

**Título: ****Habitación Nº 12**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,100**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Decimo****sexta**** frase. ****_**Meel: "Rachel no puedo ser tu amiga porque te amo!" sin límite de palabras**_****_**.**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****Un poco M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****1****2****/06/****2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Habitación Nº 12<strong>**

"¡Rachel, no puedo ser tu amiga porque te amo!" dijo la latina dejando a la diva con su foto carnet entre sus manos, mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

A su alrededor todo era silencio hasta que la Rachel comenzó a reírse, a carcajadas, seguida por Santana...

"¡Corten!" gritó alguien desde uno de los costados, pero ninguna de las dos dejaron de reírse y para los siguientes 5 minutos tenían a todas las personas, sus compañeros de elenco, los miembros del equipo técnico, camarógrafos, incluso los productores estaban riendo junto a ellas.

"No sé para que no hace decir esas cosas si al final, la va a cortar" dijo Naya Rivera quien personificaba a Santana López en la serie Glee.

"Te juro, mañana va a venir con que agarras la foto y la pegas en tu casillero, que es casi lo mismo." dijo Lea Michele, quien personificaba a Rachel Berry, en la misma serie.

Lea se secó unas lágrimas, a veces le hacía tan bien reír, pero sin dejar de mirar a Naya, adoraba esos ojos marrones.

Lo mismo le pasaba a la latina y simplemente tenía que decirlo.

"Te adoro" dijo despacio. La risa de Lea se detuvo, pero no la sonrisa. No sonrisa no se borró de su rostro y uno de sus ojos se cerró para decirle que la había escuchado. No eran cosas que Ryan quisiera escuchar.

O alguno de sus compañeros, ya que todos estaban intentando ocultar su homosexualidad, claramente obvia.

"Bueno, vamos a hacer esta escena mañana" dijo el director después de escuchar que Ryan le decía algo y cuando todas las risas comenzaron a apagarse.

S&R/N&L

"Entonces...¿lo hago yo?" preguntó Dianna en el trailer de Lea. La había seguido después de la toma, ya que el día había terminado.

"Quieres hacerlo tú, incluso desde antes de que me lo propusieran" dijo Lea

"¿Y qué te dijo Naya hoy?" preguntó Dianna sonriendo. "Sé que te dijo algo, dejaste de reír y le guiñaste el ojo."

"Tienes que dejar de lado esa extraña manía de vigilar todas mis escenas." dijo Lea agarrando un par de jeans bien ajustados.

"Tengo que cuidarte. Eres mi mejor amiga, después de todo" dijo la rubia mirando como se desvestía su amiga.

"Deja de mirarme lascivamente." dijo Lea

"Dios, como odio cuando usas esas palabras." dijo Dianna. "Aunque estoy segura de que Naya no."

"¿Quieres cortarla con ese tema? Porque todo bien, pero solo me dice dos palabras y tú ya nos estás casando" dijo la pequeña morena sacándose la parte superior de su ropa para agarrar una remera, también ajustada.

"¿Qué te dijo? Voy a cortarla con el tema cuando sepa que te dijo" dijo Dianna

"Me dijo que me adora" dijo Lea y la rubia se llevó las manos a su rostro y empezó a saltar.

"Y si yo empiezo esa relación falsa con Cory, seguramente tú vas a poder avanzar en eso con Naya." dijo Dianna

"Sexo, tienes que empezar a decir las palabras" dijo Lea

"Sexo...tú no quieres solo sexo. Lo nuestro no fue solo sexo. Ni siquiera podíamos engañarnos porque ninguna de las dos cree en el solo sexo." dijo Dianna sentándose.

"¿Por qué estás sacando nuestra relación a colación? Cuando haces eso es porque quieres decirme algo que sabes que probablemente no me guste o me dejas pensando." dijo Lea mirando a su amiga seriamente.

"Tienes que tener cuidado. Con Naya. Es latina, son puro sexo en el cuerpo por fuera y por dentro" dijo Dianna. "No quiero que salgas lastimada, nada más."

"En cuanto sienta algo raro, prometo decírtelo " dijo Lea.

"De acuerdo" dijo Dianna. "Mañana a la noche es la fiesta en la casa de Mark así que podrías intentar algo ahí."

* * *

><p>"¡Corten!" gritó el director al día siguiente. "Lea y Naya están libres por el resto del día. Les agradezco que no hubieran comenzado a reírse nuevamente"<p>

"Te dije que iban a cambiar el guión." dijo Lea sacándose el micrófono y esperando que uno de los técnicos de sonido viniera a buscarlo.

"¿Por qué siempre te lo sacas y no esperas que ellos lo saquen?" preguntó Naya mirando los cables que tenía debajo de su uniforme de porrista tratando de entender como hacía la pequeña morena.

"No me gusta que me estén tocando desconocidos" dijo Lea guiñándole otra vez el ojo a la latina.

Naya se quedó mirándola partir.

La volvió a encontrar unos metros más allá, en donde estaban sus cosas mientras todos se preparaban para una nueva escena.

"¿Vas a la fiesta hoy?" preguntó Naya sentándose al lado de la silla de Lea y mirándola.

"Si, ¿tú?" preguntó Lea

"Ahora si" dijo Naya esperando la reacción. La sonrisa de Lea cubrió su rostro mientras se terminaba de acomodar.

"Entonces nos vemos en un rato." dijo Lea.

S&R/N&L

Debería ser fácil, se dijo mientras Heather rechazaba un nuevo vestido. Habían pasado dos horas desde que empezó a probarse ropa y todavía no habían decidido que ponerse.

En realidad, Naya no podía decidir que ponerse porque su mejor amiga no admitía ninguna de las cientas de opciones.

"Basta, Heather" dijo la latina con un vestido negro entallado (se lo había probado ya 3 veces en las últimas dos horas).

"Si, ese te va a quedar bien." dijo Heather acercándose a su amiga. "Vamos a hacer un peinado, algo que no parezca que te quisiste producir tanto."

"No claro." dijo Naya

"En el momento en que puedas acercarte a solas a ella, le dices que la quieres encontrar en algún lugar de la casa, en donde sabes que nadie va a ir. Así que tendrías que recorrer la casa antes." dijo Heather

"Mark nos da una llave a todos" dijo Naya. "De sus habitaciones."

"Eso es por esa maldita enorme casa que se compró." dijo Heather. "Parece un hotel"

"Yo creo que es un hotel" dijo Naya convencida de eso. "Dijo que cada uno tendría un número de habitación"

"Bien, te la llevas a la habitación. Hacen lo que tienen ganas de hacer pero no te escapas mañana." dijo Heather. "Nada de escaparse."

"Nada de escaparse" repitió Naya

"Y trata de ir a revisar la habitación primero, conociendo a Mark puso cámaras por ahí."

"Tienes razón."

"Y además de eso, el mejor momento para que puedan escaparse es cuando lleguen esos amigos desconocidos de Mark. Siempre hacen mucho escándalo cuando llegan a esas fiestas."

"Es verdad"

"Listo, estás hermosa. Ve a conquistarla" dijo Heather sonriendo.

S&R/N&L

Naya se había olvidado de todo en el momento en que vio a Lea entrar sola en la casa de Mark (definitivamente un hotel).

La pequeña morena tenía un vestido rojo entallado que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos y sus pechos estaban prácticamente pidiendo a gritos que sean liberados.

"Deja eso y ve a revisar la habitación" dijo Heather media hora después. "Además, te estás babeando literalmente."

Naya asintió y desapareció por los pasillos, buscando la habitación número 12, que era la que le había tocado.

Estuvo media hora revisando y sacó todas las cámaras. Mark era de preparar fiestas, y fiestas con habitaciones para grabar los momentos íntimos de sus amigos.

S&R/N&L

"Se fue" dijo Lea parándose al lado de Dianna.

"Seguramente fue a recuperarse. Estaba babeando" dijo la rubia casi riendo.

"Era mi intención" dijo Lea mirándose y metiendo una mano entre sus pechos.

"¿Qué rayos haces?" preguntó Dianna tapándola.

"Me está sonando el celular" dijo Lea

"¿Y lo metiste ahí?" preguntó Dianna. "¿Aún tienen la cartera?" agregó señalando dicho objeto.

"Acá lo siento." dijo Lea leyendo el mensaje.

"¿Habitación 12? Eso es bueno" dijo Dianna leyendo también el mensaje. "Pero ¿Por qué quiere que esperes que lleguen los amigos de Mark?"

"¿Distracción?" preguntó Lea volviendo a guardar el celular entre sus pechos.

"Es la forma en que yo lo haría."

S&R/N&L

Apenas los amigos de Mark entraron en la casa, Lea se escabulló hacia los pasillos, buscando la habitación 12.

No había vuelto a ver a Naya entre los presentes de la fiesta desde que recibió el mensaje, por lo que sabía que debía estar esperándola.

La puerta estaba sin llave, así que entró para ver todas las luces disminuidas. Sintió movimiento detrás suyo, así que solo giró un poco su cabeza para ver la silueta de la latina cerrar la puerta y acercarse despacio.

Inspiró profundamente al sentir el cuerpo de Naya pegarse al suyo, y volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

Naya puso sus manos en la cintura de la pequeña morena y unió sus caderas.

"¿Ni siquiera un baile?" preguntó Lea y la latina empezó a mover sus caderas, junto a las de la diva, pero sus manos comenzaron a subir por el cuerpo de Lea y llegaron a sus hombros, en donde se metieron debajo de la ropa.

"¿Tenía que tener un cierre?" preguntó Naya dejando un beso en el cuello de la diva y comenzando a bajar el cierre del vestido.

"Me parece..."

"A mi me parece...que me estás volviendo loca...tus sonrisas cuando crees que nadie te ve, tus manos y mi cuerpo cuando nos movemos en grupo..." dijo Naya logrando bajar el vestido y besando cada parte del cuerpo de Lea que comenzaba ser solo piel. "Tramposa" dijo cuando se encontró que por lo menos si tenía unas bragas.

El vestido rojo de la diva quedó haciendo una piscina de tela, rodeando los pies de la pequeña morena quien decidió hacer un paso hacia adelante.

"Oh, Dios...siempre tenías que desnudarte al frente mío aunque no te hiciera falta cambiarte de ropa" dijo Naya volviendo a acercarse a la diva. Volviendo a poner sus manos en su cintura. "Me estás volviendo loca"

"¿Crees que podré dejar de hacerlo?" preguntó Lea mientras, ahora, ella comenzaba a desnudar a la latina.

"Espero que no" dijo Naya besando a la diva mientras sentía que el vestido comenzaba a descender de su cuerpo.

Sus cuerpos bailaron por ellas, mientras caminaban hacia la cama, en donde cayeron sin separar sus bocas.

"¿Revisaste la habitación?" preguntó Lea mientras Naya besaba el valle entre sus pechos y sus manos agarraban sus glúteos, llevando las entrepierna a chocar con la suya.

"Si." dijo Naya continuando su camino descendente, hasta encontrarse con la entrepierna de la diva, sintiendo el olor a humedad y el calor emanando de ese lugar.

"Deberías pasar a la acción y dejar de mirar las cosas..." dijo Lea que se había quedado esperando sentir algo más.

"¿Quieres que sea Santana?" preguntó Naya llevando despacio dos dedos a sus labios inferiores.

"No, quiero simplemente estar con Naya." dijo Lea firmemente.

La latina sonrió, y llevó una de sus manos al estómago de la diva, mientras finalmente se metía en ese lugar al que quería ir desde ya hacía mucho tiempo.

Lea llevó una mano para unirse con la de Naya en su estómago, mientras sentía la lengua de la latina comenzar a jugar con su clítoris.

"Rico" dijo Naya llevando su mano libre a la entrepierna y metiendo dos dedos dentro de la diva.

Siguió jugando con el clítoris de Lea, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de la diva porque por su posición no podía ver más allá. Y ella quería ver.

Ella quería ver el momento exacto en que Lea llegara a su orgasmo, en que su cara se contrajera de placer, y su cuerpo se relajara alrededor de sus dedos. Ella quería ver.

Por lo que cuando sintió que la diva estaba cerca, su lengua abandonó su clítoris y lo reemplazó con el dedo pulgar, y su cuerpo, gran parte de su cuerpo, subió inmediatamente por todo el torso de la diva y unió sus labios.

El beso se terminó cuando Naya sintió que el cuerpo de Lea comenzaba a detenerse, que el golpe de placer comenzaba a producirse, y abrió los ojos mirando siempre a la pequeña morena.

Lea no pudo aguantar con los ojos abiertos durante su orgasmo, pero sentía la mirada de Naya clavada en ella.

Minutos después, cuando Lea volvió a la realidad, pudo ver la sonrisa de Naya en su rostro.

"Te sientes satisfecha ¿Verdad?" preguntó Lea sacando el cabello del rostro de la latina.

"¿Darte un orgasmo? Eso sería satisfacción suficiente." dijo Naya. "Pero..."

"Te sentirías mucho más satisfecha si yo te diera uno" dijo Lea

"Además..." dijo Naya acostándose finalmente a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?" preguntó Lea acomodándose encima de Naya, dejando caer su cabello que comenzó a excitar la piel de la latina.

"Creo que una buena satisfacción sería que no hicieras lo que te están pidiendo que hagas" dijo Naya despacio.

Lea solo sonrió y se sentó sobre el estómago de la latina, pasando sus dedos lentamente por alrededor de los pechos, haciendo espirales que se iban achicando mientras más cerca de los pezones se encontraban.

"¿Lea?" preguntó Naya concentrada en el placer pero a la vez, esperando una respuesta.

"Ya me encargué de eso." dijo Lea acercando su rostro al de la latina y besándola mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre ella.

Las manos de Lea fueron hacia las piernas de Naya, en donde estuvieron acariciando un poco, generando más sensaciones que sabía que se iban a acumular en un solo lugar.

"Ya estoy más que lista" dijo Naya esperando, mirándola, tratando de saber que quería decir con que ya se encargó de eso.

Lea solo cambió un poco su posición, dejando un muslo entre las piernas de la latina, y llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la latina esperó.

"Sé que estás lista" dijo Lea despacio "pero quería prepararte más."

"¿Con qué?" preguntó Naya levantándose en sus codos para mirar a la diva a los ojos.

"Dianna se va a hacer cargo de eso" dijo Lea y como sus dedos ya estaban en la entrepierna de la latina pudo sentir la oleada de placer.

Lentamente fue metiendo dos dedos dentro de la latina y esperó. No sabía que estaba esperando, pero lo supo en cuanto Naya se comenzó a mover debajo de ella, como si estuviera desesperada.

Lea comenzó a mover su mano, pero ubicando su muslo justo en la la salida, de tal forma que hacía más presión y aumentaba el placer en la latina. Con la palma de su mano estimulaba el clítoris y con su boca jugaba por todo el rostro de Naya.

Debajo de ella, la latina se movía gimiendo cada vez que los dedos de la diva tocaban su punto g, y sus piernas se estiraron en el momento en que el orgasmo la golpeó.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lea de observar a alguien llegando al orgasmo y se sentía complacida.

Bajó su rostro hacia la entrepierna de la latina, mientras ésta bajaba del orgasmo, con sus dedos todavía dentro de ella, y comenzó a limpiar todo con su lengua. Después de todo, no quería quedarse sin probarla.

Cuando volvió a quedar cara a cara con la latina, ésta la besó. No era un beso que comenzaría sexo, era un beso que cerraba todo el juego previo hasta esa noche.

* * *

><p>"¡Ey! Despierten!" gritó alguien golpeando la puerta de la habitación en donde las dos morenas eran un nudo de extremidades. "Mark se enteró que no estaban las cámaras"<p>

Naya estaba mirando los ojos abiertos de Lea. "Quiere saber quien tuvo cada habitación"

"Eso jamás" dijo Naya.

"Puede saber que estuvimos aquí" dijo Lea tratando de sacar alguna de sus extremidades del extraño abrazo en el que la tenía la latina. "¿Cómo rayos terminamos así?"

"Bueno...varias rondas de sexo en varias posiciones extrañas" dijo Naya comenzando también a intentar desenredarse.

"El problema es...¿cómo vamos a explicarle para que sacamos las cámaras?" preguntó Lea

"No vamos a ser las únicas, Lea. Todos los que se deben haber acostado con alguien anoche deben haber sacado las cámaras de las habitaciones que les tocaron. Después de todo, nadie quiere volver a pasar lo que sucedió en la última fiesta de Mark."

"¿A tí te sucedió algo?" preguntó Lea interesada mientras buscaba sus bragas.

"No. No me acosté con nadie. ¿A tí?" preguntó Naya esperando escuchar la misma respuesta porque no quería saber que tenía más competencia ahí afuera además de Dianna Agron. La ex.

"No." dijo Lea. "En esa fiesta empezó nuestro coqueteo, Nay, no quería arruinarlo acostándome con alguien que claramente no me interesaría."

"¿Sabes que ahora voy a tener que controlar mis celos? No me gusta que la gente se te acerque."

"No podías controlarlos ni siquiera cuando empezamos con esto" dijo Lea

"Bueno, entonces..." dijo Naya poniéndose colorada.

"Sé que Mark pidió hasta casi cien mil dólares por no mostrar lo que estaba pasando dentro de esa habitación." dijo Lea poniéndose el vestido y buscando los zapatos. No recordaba claramente en que lugar los había dejado.

"Sé que muchos pagaron" dijo Naya. "¿Ahora no te sientes intrigada?" preguntó poniéndose el vestido.

"La verdad...no" dijo Lea caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>"¿Crees que la prensa se dará cuenta que es publicidad?" preguntó Naya sentándose al lado de Lea la semana siguiente mientras grababan otro capítulo más.<p>

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Lea mirándola cariñosamente. Habían pasado todos los días juntas, y tenían que hacer como que no había pasado nada durante las horas en el set.

"Veo que estás distraída últimamente" dijo Naya mostrándole su celular a la diva.

"Me tienen bastante ocupada con sexo" dijo Lea

"Wanky" dijo Naya guiñándole un ojo y mientras la diva agarraba su celular, ella acariciaba sus dedos.

"Eso es algo que diría tu personaje." dijo Lea mirando la pantalla.

"Te gusta mi personaje"

"Me gustas tú, Naya." dijo Lea devolviendo el celular.

"¿Entonces?¿Esta noche tu casa o la mía?"

"La mía" dijo Lea. "Pero me habías hecho una pregunta antes"

"Si, ¿crees que se darán cuenta de que es publicidad?" preguntó Naya mirando la escena que estaban grabando Chris y Darren.

"Seguramente. Además deberías leer los comentarios también. No solo la nota. Los fans lo saben" dijo Lea

"Lo bueno es que no eres tú. ¿Sabes?"

"Yo también opino lo mismo." dijo Lea sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Aunque muchos sospechaban de la relación entre las morenas, nadie podía confirmarlo.<p>

Muchos habían estado presentes esa noche de la fiesta, pero entre el alcohol y la resaca posterior no podían asegurarse de que las hubieran visto juntas salir de las habitaciones.

Por eso, cuando todo el equipo de producción entró una mañana en el set del loft de Bunshwick y las encontraron durmiendo desnudas en la cama.

"Bueno, ya lo confirmamos" dijo Dianna que ese día estaba de visita en el set.

"Si, alguien debería despertarlas y decirles que se vistan" dijo Chris.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? __Arreglando la frase que me había saltado, acá publico ese one shot._

_Una sola palabra Riverchele._

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

**_Luceroluna191: _**_más que inspirada he estado con mucho tiempo en el trabajo. El one shot que me dices el "El demonio de mis sueños" aunque no me acuerdo que número de aventura es. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_RiverLopez:_**_ jajajaja Shelby es como toda suegra muchas veces, por eso la hace sufrir, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Scha:_**_ muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Erieyla76: _**_ yo también me quedé muchas ganas con más dúos pezberrys. Es divertida la parte del bebé, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_AndruSol:_**_ no soy tan mala con Quinn, jajajaja. Es lo que intento, sobre todo, dejo que mi mente fluya así no agarra el drama y estaba por poner a Cassandra de manager, pero iba a ser mucho julyberry pezberry, (no me suelo contener en esas situaciones) muchas gracias por la review, Andru! Besos!_

**_Meel:_**_ te pido disculpas por haberme saltado la frase, lo bueno es que me di cuenta y acá está. Espero que te haya gustado y que todo se mejore y mucha suerte con la facultad! muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**152 - Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**153 - BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**154 - AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**155 - Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**156 - MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**157 - LiliAnne5: "Santana no puedes dejarme con la bebé, no sé cambiar un pañal" 7000 o más palabras.**_

_**158 - Meel: "Rachel no puedo ser tu amiga porque te amo!" sin límite de palabras**_

_**Alondra: "Estoy enamorada de Ryan Berry, Quinn"**_

_**CarlitaLorena96: ** **"Yo, Rachel Berry, me casaré con Santana López, y tendré muchos hijos, pero antes...tengo que conquistarla" **_

_Paula: **"Ryan, amigo, eres pobre y trabajas en su casa y ella es multimillonaria" **_

_**SanbitchLopez: "Santana soy un lobo, no puedes sorprenderme" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	159. Mi Jefe

**Título: ****Mi Jef****e**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****3,****677**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Decimo****s****éptima**** frase. ****_**Alondra: "Estoy enamorada de Ryan Berry, Quinn"**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****Un poco M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****1****9****/06/****2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Mi Jefe<strong>**

"Estoy enamorada de Ryan Berry, Quinn "dijo Santana mirando la tapa de la revista Time y tirándola sobre la mesa.

"No podrías haberte enamorado de una persona más alcanzable ¿verdad?" preguntó Quinn.

Ambas trabajaban como secretaria de dos de los miembros de la junta directiva de Berry Inc. y pocas veces habían visto al CEO.

"¿Escuchaste el rumor?" preguntó Santana.

"¿La fiesta de Navidad?" preguntó Quinn confundida.

"Además de la fiesta de Navidad, Quinn." dijo Santana. "Las dos secretarias de Ryan Berry están a punto de jubilarse."

"¿Y?"

"Y por lo que escuché que el sr. Puckerman le dijo al sr. Chang es mucho más fácil que personas con más tiempo en la empresa tomen ese puesto y conseguir unas para reemplazar."

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" preguntó Quinn

"Que probablemente busquen entre las secretarias de la junta..." dijo Santana

"Si sigues escuchando lo que tu jefe le dice al mío, seguramente no vamos a tener esa oportunidad." dijo Quinn

"Te odio. Podemos tener la oportunidad de nuestras vidas. Nuestro sueldo mucho más grande, viajar por el mundo." dijo Santana

"¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu enamoramiento por Ryan Berry?"

"¿Crees que podré conquistarlo?"

"Hablaste una sola vez con él en una fiesta de Navidad porque le tiraste el ponche encima, Santana." dijo Quinn.

"Pero le toqué el cuerpo...oh por Dios, que cuerpo." dijo Santana

"Terminó mi almuerzo" dijo Quinn poniéndose de pie.

"¿Ya?" preguntó Santana. Ella no llevaba ni 15 minutos en el comedor.

"Chang está apurado por presentarle unos informes. Resulta que hoy viene Ryan" dijo Quinn guiñándole el ojo.

"¿Cómo es que no lo sabía?" preguntó Santana mientras su amiga se alejaba.

S&R

Santana estaba aburrida. Su jefe estaba de nuevo en _una entrevista de trabajo _ con una rubia de prominentes tetas y parecía que iba para largo porque todavía no la había escuchado gritar de placer.

"Ejem" dijo alguien haciendo que Santana levantara la vista de su revista, volviera a mirar la revista, y a la persona.

"Señor Berry" dijo Santana poniéndose rápidamente de pie, al notar que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

"Buenas tardes señora..." dijo Ryan buscando el nombre de la secretaria que él mismo había obligado a cada uno de sus empleados tener en el escritorio de la misma.

"López, Santana López" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos para calmarse un poco y no parecer tan desesperada.

"Señora López..." dijo Ryan

"Señorita, señor" dijo Santana

"Señorita" dijo Ryan mirándola sonriente. "¿Está Noah?"

"El señor Puckerman...espere por favor." dijo Santana apretando el botón del intercomunicador.

"Santana, si no es el presidente te dije que no me molestes...es una entrevista muy importante" dijo Noah respondiendo la señal de intercomunicador.

"Señor..." dijo Santana queriendo responder quien era, pero una mano le sacó la suya del intercomunicador.

"Deja, Santana. Supongo que su entrevista de trabajo es rubia y con tetas enormes, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ryan

Santana no sabía bien como responder tampoco a eso.

"Ahora me encargo yo. Muchas gracias." dijo Ryan caminando hacia la oficina. "Puedes avisarle que voy en camino."

"El señor Berry va en camino señor Puckerman" dijo Santana y escuchó claramente los ruidos de gente chocándose contra los muebles dentro de la oficina.

La rubia salió corriendo con la ropa a medio poner unos dos minutos después, y la puerta de la oficina de su jefe se cerró.

S&R

"¿Santana tienes el informe sobre la empresa esa que te dije hace unos días?" preguntó Puckerman por el intercomunicador y la latina giró sus ojos. Ni siquiera sabía que empresa era la que le estaba pidiendo.

Cuando la latina estaba a punto de responder, Ryan Berry dejó la oficina y se detuvo al frente de su escritorio.

"Es Axxon S.A." dijo Ryan y Santana agarró uno de los informes sobre su escritorio y se lo entregó. "Muchas gracias" agregó Ryan y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Santana no dejaba de ver su trasero en ese traje, y notó claramente que lo que volvía no era el trasero.

"Srta. López" dijo Ryan. "Eso...lo que acabo de ver...y sé que ha pasado muchas veces...¿pasó con ud.?"

"No señor" dijo Santana.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ryan

"Porque la muy mala siempre me ha rechazado, nunca se ha quedado conmigo en la oficina a puertas cerradas..." dijo Puckerman parado en la puerta de su oficina.

"Y mis tetas no son prominentes" dijo Santana

"De acuerdo" dijo Ryan mirando enojado a su amigo y volviendo hacia el ascensor.

"Tengo que decirte que acabas de ganarte un ascenso." dijo Noah mirando a su secretaria.

* * *

><p>Dos días habían pasado desde que Ryan pisó la oficina de Puckerman y Santana no sabía si le habían tomado el pelo.<p>

"Cambia esa cara. Con tu jefe y Ryan Berry no se sabe nunca si están diciendo la verdad" dijo Quinn, quien sabía que si estaban diciendo la verdad pero no podía dejar que Santana se deprimiera tanto. Podía perder el trabajo que todavía le quedaba.

"Tienes razón. Además parecía que Puckerman había sido bastante vapuleado por las palabras." dijo Santana

"Lo que significa, lo que te dijeron quiero decir, es que seguramente te van a tener en cuenta si se jubilan sus secretarias" dijo Quinn

"¿Tenemos que esperar tanto?" preguntó Santana volviendo su vista a su comida.

"¿Santana López?" preguntó una mujer rubia, de pelo corto, parada justo al frente de la mesa de las dos secretarias.

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina.

"¿Podría venir conmigo, por favor?" preguntó la mujer

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana mirando a Quinn

"Es Sue Sylvester" susurró su amiga. "La jefa de Recursos Humanos"

"Oh.." dijo Santana siguiéndola con un poco más de ganas.

S&R

"Este es un contrato confidencial." dijo Sue Sylvester sentada detrás de su escritorio y poniendo los papeles sobre el mismo.

"Ya firmé un contrato confidencial" dijo Santana

"No es el mismo contrato que firmaste cuando entraste a trabajar con Puckerman" dijo Sue. "Es un contrato mucho más estricto"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"A partir del lunes, tendrás un nuevo puesto de trabajo, un sueldo mucho más alto y espero que tu pasaporte esté al día." dijo Sue

Santana asintió, se dio cuenta por el tono que tendría que esperar y se puso a leer el contrato de confidencialidad.

Después de unos minutos, agarró una birome y firmó.

"Bien, este es su nuevo contrato laboral a partir del lunes." dijo Sue

"¿Asistente?" preguntó la latina mientras lo leía.

"Asistente Personal del señor Berry." dijo Sue. "La verdad andaba necesitando una de esas hace tiempo, el problema es que con el sr. Puckerman buscando una asistente hace años no podía encontrarla."

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Santana

"¿Por qué no? Realmente estuvimos buscando y cuando fue a hablar sobre Axxon S.A con Puckerman y vio porque no podía tener una asistente, se enojó bastante. Pero le preguntó a ud., al frente de él si había sucedido algo así, para saberlo. Necesitaban saber si Puckerman había pasado la línea del acoso." dijo Sylvester.

Santana firmó el contrato y se lo devolvió.

"Antes de que termine esta semana llegará la copia del contrato a su casa." dijo Sue Sylvester. "La felicito y muchas gracias"

"Gracias a ud." dijo Santana corriendo a reencontrarse con Quinn quien se quedó completamente muda al escuchar el nuevo puesto de su amiga.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana había sido algo completamente nervioso para la latina. Había comprado un par de trajes, pero también había soñado bastantes cosas con Ryan que no debería haber soñado para su nuevo trabajo.<p>

En cuanto entró al edificio con su tarjeta de identificación, Schuester el guardia de la mañana la llamó.

"Se le cambió el nivel, srta. López. Felicitaciones" dijo Schuester mientras le daba la nueva identificación. "Tiene que dejarme la vieja"

"Gracias" dijo Santana agarrando la nueva y dejando la vieja, para caminar hacia el ascensor.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta, mientras miraba la botonera, que nunca había visto el número de la oficina de Ryan.

"Tienes que pasar la tarjeta por el escáner" dijo una vez a su espalda. Santana se dio vuelta y se encontró con su jefe, su nuevo jefe, mirándola.

"¿Esta?" preguntó mirando la nueva identificación.

"Esa." dijo Ryan y Santana lo pasó por el escáner como había visto que muchos lo hacían y ahora entendía el por qué. "El piso donde trabajabas antes debería haber estado con este sistema, pero no podía poner a Noah en esta seguridad. Después de todo...¿cada cuánto se llevaba una de esas mujeres?"

"¿En serio quiere que le conteste?" preguntó Santana sin poder sacar su mirada de su jefe, que hoy tenía un traje negro con camisa negra que le quedaba muy bien.

"No importa." dijo Ryan. "Tendrás que saber que muchas veces me gusta hablar de mis amigos. Y seguramente te preguntaré sobre el tema de Noah muchas veces porque ha tratado de que no me enteré de varias demandas por acoso sexual que estaban pendientes"

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"Buena elección de vestimenta. Me gusta como te queda. Me gustaría que puedas vestirte así. Vas a ser mi asistente así que siempre deberás estar bien vestida" dijo Ryan mirando sin pudor el cuerpo de la latina en ese traje, también negro, pero con una camisa blanca.

"Gracias" dijo Santana sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su jefe sobre ella.

Cuando llegaron al piso 40, Santana se quedó sorprendida. Una de las secretarias estaba justo al lado de la entrada del ascensor esperando a Ryan, y caminó hacia su escritorio, también en esa zona pero rodeado de sofás, minutos después.

Pasaron por un pasillo en donde podían ver dos enormes salas de reuniones, vidriadas a sus lados. Una vez terminadas las salas de reuniones, una nueva zona de espera estaba disponible, con la otra secretaria que los saludó a los dos.

En esta los sillones eran tan cómodos como la anterior.

Santana esperó que Ryan le dijera dónde estaba su oficina, pero él siguió entrando hacia su oficina.

"Ve con él." dijo la mujer y Santana lo siguió hacia el interior de su oficina.

Ryan tenía una enorme oficina (Santana no se daba cuenta pero todo sobre él parecía que iba a ser enorme con el paso del tiempo) . A la derecha, el escritorio de Ryan también era grande y a la izquierda, Santana podía ver otro escritorio, más pequeño con una puerta detrás.

"A veces voy a necesitar que te retires de la oficina. Esa es como tu sala de descanso." dijo Ryan señalando la puerta detrás de su escritorio. "Yo tengo la mía." agregó señalando detras de su propio escritorio. "Nunca suelo quedarme solo con mujeres."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana

"Dentro de la sala de descanso tienes archiveros, y la impresora, que es con wi fi así no hace ruido dentro de esta oficina. Según tu currículum estudiaste negocios ¿verdad?" preguntó Ryan haciendo que Santana asintiera. "Bien, cuando te sientas más segura en el puesto mejor vas a trabajar. Necesito, por ahora, por hoy que tomes notas de todas mis reuniones, y que hagas todas las preguntas que necesites hacer. No me va a molestar." dijo Ryan caminando hacia su escritorio.

Santana se quedó parada en el medio de la oficina, esperando.

"Oh..." dijo Ryan agarrando un iPad de su escritorio. "Aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber, está mi agenda y sobre todo, pregúntame si quiero o no tener una reunión con alguien."

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana caminando hacia su escritorio.

* * *

><p>Pasado un mes en su nuevo puesto, Santana estaba como en el cielo. No solo era quien rechazaba algunas reuniones, sino también quien grababa las reuniones en los salones de conferencias para después escucharlas junto a Ryan.<p>

Y después de una complicada reunión sobre una de las nuevas empresas que había comprado y las posibles opciones que tenían, Ryan estaba bastante enojado.

"Quiero todas las posibles opciones en mi escritorio para las 4" dijo Ryan entrando en su salón de descanso.

"Pero..." dijo Santana quedándose confundida. Esas cosas eran las que solamente él solía hacer.

Después de recordar lo que había aprendido en la universidad, Santana comenzó a redactar lo que ella creía que su jefe requería.

Para las 4 dejó el informe impreso sobre la mesa de su jefe y se marchó.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué es esto, Santana?" preguntó Ryan a la mañana siguiente. La latina siempre llegaba temprano.<p>

"Lo que me pediste ayer" dijo la latina. No parecía enojado, sino...¿complacido?

"Genial, Santana." dijo Ryan. "Es una mejor opción que la que propuso Chang o Noah"

"Pero es porque no piensan en la gente." dijo la latina. "Si a esa empresa le mejoran las máquinas, y la venden inmediatamente, no van a ganar para cubrir ese gasto. Tendrían que darle un año, por lo menos, de trabajo para ver si la empresa funciona o no, y se puede vender al doble de lo que la compraron más las mejoras."

"Y no hace falta despedir a todos" dijo Ryan

"Exacto" dijo Santana

"Bien. Vamos a hacer eso"

"¿No tienen que votarlo?"

"Santana, podemos votarlo si así quieres, pero al final de todo se hace lo que yo diga." dijo Ryan.

* * *

><p>No fue hasta el segundo mes de trabajo como asistente de Ryan (el enamoramiento de Santana no había terminado sino que se había acrecentado) que empezó lo que quizás la latina no se hubiera esperado.<p>

El tema era viajar. Viajar con Ryan Berry no era viajar con Noah Puckerman, lo que por suerte solo le ocurrió una vez.

El jet privado de Ryan era cómodo, y mientras ella estaba sentada al frente de su jefe, éste la miraba.

"Eres muy hermosa. No entiendo como Noah se contuvo contigo" dijo Ryan de repente.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Santana levantando la vista de los papeles.

"Lo siento. Es que...además de capaz e inteligente, eres muy hermosa. Y Noah no deja mujer sin que pase por su cama"

"Oh..." dijo Santana "Es que la única vez que se propasó conmigo, lo amenacé con cortarle sus genitales"

Ryan la miró asustado y sorprendido a la vez.

"Es bueno saberlo" dijo aclarándose la garganta.

"Oh, no me malentienda, señor." dijo Santana. "Es porque es el señor Puckerman, nada más. No se imagina la cantidad de veces que estaba haciendo _entrevistas de trabajo_ y yo tenía que escuchar absolutamente todo."

"Lo imagino. Conozco bien a Noah." dijo Ryan de una manera tan misteriosa que a Santana le llamó la atención.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" preguntó Santana

"¿No te has dado cuenta de que he solicitado tu opinión en muchos de los temas que afectan a esta empresa? Opinión que no se la solicitaría a una asistente común, Santana" dijo Ryan inclinándose hacia adelante. "Incluso sé que el resto de la junta está teniendo reuniones apartadas de tu ex jefe ya que su desempeño en el trabajo decayó"

"Me he dado cuenta señor, pero sigo sin entender."

"Hace mucho tiempo tenía puestos mis ojos en ti, Santana. Sabí aque Noah Puckerman no era capaz de esos geniales informes. A pesar que lo quiero y es casi como mi hermano, igual que Mike Chang" dijo Ryan. "Sue solía decirme que la mejor opción para mi asistente fueras tú. Había que superar muchas cosas, sobre todo la atracción que siento por ti."

Santana prestó atención a cada palabra, pero cuando escuchó la última frase se enderezó.

La conversación murió ahí, porque el capitán anunciaba que estaban a punto de aterrizar.

S&R

"Santana" dijo Ryan ese mismo. No habían tenido más que reuniones de trabajo y la latina quería o algo de sexo o dormir. "Me gustaría que me acompañes"

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Santana lista para caminar hacia su cuarto.

"Necesito que te compres ropa, un buen vestido. Sexy. Para la cena de esta noche" dijo Ryan

"Me olvidé de la cena de esta noche." dijo Santana.

Ryan sonrió y la esperó que se decida.

Santana no se iba a imaginar que su jefe no iba a negar nada cuando una de las empleadas de la casa de ropa dijo que hacían una hermosa pareja.

Tampoco lo negó cuando las personas que lo invitaron a cenar al recibirlos la presentaron como su novia.

No iba a negar ella misma que estaba completamente enamorada de Ryan Berry y que conocerlo más en esos dos meses había aumentado esa fascinación.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó Ryan poniéndose de pie y acomodando el saco de su traje. Las otras mujeres en la mesa, hicieron un "awww" ante la pregunta.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana levantándose y agarrando la mano que su jefe le ofrecía.

En cuanto estuvieron en la pista de baile, Santana comenzó a derretirse. Ryan comenzó a liderar el baile mirándola siempre a los ojos, y la latina no sabía como todavía tenía los pies en la tierra.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ryan mientras seguían girando sobre la pista de baile.

"Solo demasiado necesitada de una ducha de agua fría" dijo Santana sin pensarlo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Ryan riendo.

"Oh, mierda, lo siento" dijo Santana casi separándose. Pero Ryan no la dejó.

"Siempre eres la más hermosa en las fiestas de Navidad. Suelo observarte de lejos. Siempre creí que había algo entre tú y Noah. Él siempre contaba sus experiencias pero hasta hace poco no me di cuenta de que eran en sus búsquedas de trabajo. Aún cuando lo encontré ese día _entrevistando _a mi novia."

"¿Esa era tu novia?" preguntó Santana completamente tentada de seguir esta conversación con menos ropa y en un lugar más privado.

"Casi." dijo Ryan. "Esa misma noche teníamos una, centésima cita en donde estábamos por oficializarlo. Supuestamente ella venía de una rica familia. Sue me avisó que estaba ahí por una entrevista de trabajo."

"¿Por eso preguntó...oh..." dijo Santana sintiendo el miembro de Ryan contra su muslo.

"Lo siento" dijo su jefe. "Como te dije, siempre te estuve mirando"

Santana obviamente no podía contenerse más, y besó a su jefe, quien no la rechazó, simplemente puso más su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Cuando se separaron, Ryan sonreía.

"Tenemos que terminar esta cena, para cerrar el trato. Después seguiremos con esto." dijo Ryan.

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana. "Pero...¿no se va a notar?"

"¿No te diste cuenta que hablé de negocios y ya no lo sientes?" preguntó Ryan dejando un nuevo beso en su boca.

S&R

Volvieron a sus habitaciones y Ryan agarró su mano para arrastrarla hasta la suya, Santana se había quedado pensando.

Todo era un juego de doble filo.

Porque podía seguir trabajando lado a lado con Ryan o podían terminar lo que sea que tenían y quedarse sin trabajo.

"Deja de pensar" dijo Ryan sentándose en el sillón que había en su habitación. "No pasará nada si no quieres y no cambiará nada en nuestra relación cuando volvamos al trabajo."

"¿Siempre te acuestas con tus secretarias?" preguntó Santana sentándose a su lado, y sonriendo al sentir el brazo de Ryan sobre sus hombros.

"Santana ¿viste bien a mis secretarias?" preguntó Ryan. "Pueden ser mis madres, en realidad, son mis madres."

"¿Qué?"

"Si, no se sienten muy seguras teniéndome demasiado lejos." dijo Ryan.

"Tienes dos madres"

"Espectaculares. Además dejaron sus trabajos para trabajar conmigo cuando empecé a ganar dinero. Todo para no tener a su hijo lejos"

"¿En serio son tus madres? Con razón las encontré un par de veces encerradas en uno de los baños" dijo Santana apoyándose más en contra del cuerpo de su jefe.

"Si." dijo Ryan

Santana decidió dejar todas las dudas fuera de la mesa, y se animó a besarlo de nuevo.

Ryan respondió enseguida el beso, quedando encima de la latina al pasar su mano por la cintura de la misma.

Poco a poco, y con más besos,ambos fueron acostándose en el sillón y las manos de Ryan comenzaron a levantar el vestido de Santana, hasta sacarlo del todo.

Ryan se quedó observando el cuerpo de la latina mientras ésta lo desvestía.

Cuando Santana estaba por tirar lejos el pantalón de su jefe éste la detuvo y sacó un preservativo de su bolsillo.

No hacía falta prepararlo, desde el baile que estaba bastante excitado y el contacto sobre el sillón lo había excitado más.

Volvieron a los besos mientras Ryan lubricaba el preservativo en los labios inferiores de la latina, y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, y con mucho cuidado, Ryan la penetró despacio.

Santana pasó sus piernas alrededor de Ryan, mientras este comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella.

Santana estaba completamente desesperada, no solo porque amaba a Ryan (no lo iba a confesar todavía en voz alta).

Y Ryan no podía creer que finalmente estaba con Santana.

* * *

><p>"Viajar contigo me trae suerte" dijo Ryan. Estaban acostados en un asiento del avión privado, desnudos.<p>

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana mirando la puerta de la cabina.

"No van a venir, nunca lo hacen. Deja de mirar hacia allá." dijo Ryan sonriendo. "Y lo digo porque cerré todos los negocios"

"¿No lo haces siempre?"

"No tanto" dijo Ryan.

* * *

><p>Santana no había recibido ningún beneficio a partir de su relación con Ryan. Seguía trabajando como su asistente, pero ahora agregaron sexo a la ecuación.<p>

Ambos estaban bastante concentrados en ese aspecto de su relación, sobre todo, mientras Santana estaba de espaldas a Ryan, agarrada de su escritorio y su jefe, manteniendo las piernas de la latina en alto, la penetraba con pasión.

* * *

><p>"Estoy embarazada de Ryan Berry, Quinn" dijo Santana despacio en el comedor.<p>

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Quinn tratando de no atragantarse con la comida que jugaba en su boca.

"Eres un asco." dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"¿Se lo dijiste?" preguntó Quinn.

"A eso voy." dijo Santana cabizbaja.

S&R

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ryan tres horas después. "Estás ahí sentada como triste. Incluso estos informes que me envías tienen caritas tristes por todos lados."

"Lo siento" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta detenerse al frente de su jefe.

Ryan giró su silla para mirar a la latina.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Santana.

Ryan la miró durante varios minutos, mientras se ponía lentamente de pie antes de abrazarla.

Santana primero estuvo sorprendida y después sonrió aceptando el abrazo de su novio. Y de su jefe.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._

_Espero que les haya gustado aunque creo que...mmm...no sé...no le puse mucho porque me parece que no sé...no suelo escribir mucho gender swap por el simple hecho de que pezberry es pezberry, g!p o no, pero son ellas dos._

_Que se yo, por ahí estoy sé._

_Pido disculpas por si salió muy malo, también mi mente estaba en muchas otras partes en un solo momento, como siempre, vieron._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Luceroluna191:** no hay ningún problema. Muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Erieyla76: **jajaja es la sorpresa, en realidad, la frase daba para algo más dramático y realmente me dije: como puedo reírme de esto...y pum! Salió eso, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**RiverLopez:** Hola, como estas? Jajaja no tanto, no tanto, muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Meel:**jajaja es una costumbre siempre me falta alo, siempre es porque una está a mil,. Muchas gracias a vos por la frase y por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele: **jajajaja perdón, pero...es que pezberry = riverchele jajajagracias a vos por leerme y por la review! Saludos!_

_**Lopz:** jajajaj muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:**_ _es el segundo riverchele que escribo exactamente. Muchas gracias a vos por leerme! Muchas gracias por la review! Besos Andru!_

**_Alex:_**_ solo 2 riverchele. El capítulo anterior y creo que hay uno que se llama en el set de Glee que es pezberry/riverchele y hay un riverchele riverchele más pero no me acuerdo cual es. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

**_Laura: _**_muchas gracias por leerme y por animarte al Pezberry! saludos y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**152 - Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**153 - BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**154 - AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**155 - Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**156 - MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**157 - LiliAnne5: "Santana no puedes dejarme con la bebé, no sé cambiar un pañal" 7000 o más palabras.**_

_**158 - Meel: "Rachel no puedo ser tu amiga porque te amo!" sin límite de palabras**_

_**159 - Alondra: "Estoy enamorada de Ryan Berry, Quinn"**_

_**CarlitaLorena96: ** **"Yo, Rachel Berry, me casaré con Santana López, y tendré muchos hijos, pero antes...tengo que conquistarla" **_

_Paula: **"Ryan, amigo, eres pobre y trabajas en su casa y ella es multimillonaria" **_

_**SanbitchLopez: "Santana soy un lobo, no puedes sorprenderme" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore!_


	160. Historia

**Título: ****Historia**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****5,383**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Decimo****séptima**** frase. ****_**CarlitaLorena96: **_****_**"Yo, Rachel Berry, me casaré con Santana López, y tendré muchos hijos, pero antes...tengo que conquistarla" **_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****Un poco M**

****Fecha de Publicación: ****23/****06/****2015****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Historia<strong>**

"Yo, Rachel Berry, me casaré con Santana López, y tendré muchos hijos, pero antes...tengo que conquistarla" dijo Micah seriamente mirando a las morenas antes de bajarse de la silla y caminar hacia su habitación.

Santana miró a Rachel con la cara contorsionada por ocultar su risa mientras la diva se mordía el labio pensativamente.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel girando su rostro despacio hacia la latina. "¿Micah entró en mi oficina hoy?"

"Se me puede haber perdido por un momento o dos" dijo la latina

"¿A qué te refieres con un momento o dos?¿Cuál es el rango del período de tiempo que estamos manejando?" preguntó Rachel

"Una media hora. Más o menos." dijo la latina

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel

"Me quedé dormida en el sillón"

"Con razón. 6 años y el maldito ya sabe leer como un profesional. Una pensaría que en la escuela recién le están enseñando las vocales"

"Rachel, aprendió a leer a los 4 años porque se aburría de vernos leer a nosotras" dijo Santana. "Pero ¿cómo sabes que leyó algo?"

"Esa frase está en uno de mis diarios, que mantengo en mi oficina" dijo Rachel

"¿A qué edad la escribiste?"

"A los 8, no deberías reírte de mi. Porque si yo llego a encontrar _ese_ diario que estás escondiendo en la caja fuerte de tu oficina en el centro...vas a ver." dijo la diva.

"Tenías 8 años" dijo Santana acercando su silla a la de la diva. "Eras muy hermosa a los 8 años."

Rachel giró sus ojos y se puso de pie caminando hacia su oficina.

"Eso lo escribí el día que te conocí" dijo al notar que Santana la estaba siguiendo.

"El día que te salvé" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Difícilmente, caerse en el arenero y que me ayudes a levantarme se podría decir salvar mi vida" dijo la diva.

"Bueno, pero salvé tu día extremadamente aburrido con Kurt" dijo Santana

"Eso es cierto." dijo la diva dando media vuelta al llegar a su escritorio.

"¿Crees que nuestra historia hubiera sido distinta?" preguntó Santana acercándose a su esposa.

"¿Distinta?"

"Odiaste mis agallas por unos 3 años"

"Eso fue tu culpa, porque me empujaste en ese partido de fútbol."

"Y sin embargo, los 3 últimos años de la secundaria terminamos durmiendo juntas en la misma habitación, y te enamoraste de mi."

"Creo que eso es porque nos tocó el mismo edificio en la escuela pupila a la que íbamos. Y vale decir, que tú también me odiabas."

"Simplemente porque me ignoraste después de que te empujé en ese partido"

"Me fracturé la muñeca" dijo Rachel. "¿No tendríamos que ir a ver a Micah?" preguntó porque Santana estaba metiendo sus manos debajo de su ropa.

"Cierto, el pequeño monstruo" dijo Santana dejando un beso en su mejilla y alejándose.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana entrando en la habitación que le habían asignado. Empezaba sus últimos tres años de secundaria, por lo que sabía que la cambiarían de edificio y de habitación.<em>

"_¿Santana?" preguntó la diva mirándola sorprendida. "Maldición"_

"_¡Ey!" _

"_No por ti, idiota" dijo la diva tirándole una almohada._

"_Eres bastante menos agresiva que en los partidos de fútbol" dijo Santana agarrando la almohada y caminando hacia la cama de la izquierda._

"_¿Te das cuenta que viviendo en el mismo edificio y durmiendo en la misma habitación no vamos a jugar en equipos contrarios?" preguntó la diva._

"_Mejor. Por un lado, ya no soportaba no poder lucirme en los partidos de fútbol porque no dejábamos de marcarnos la una a la otra. Y por el otro, quizás ahora gane algo" agregó arrastrando su valija y tirando un bolso sobre la cama que le correspondía. "Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó."_

"_De acuerdo, Santana" dijo Rachel. "Yo también voy a pedirte perdón. Después de todo, fue enojo por el simple hecho de jugar en equipos rivales, en la misma escuela.."_

"_Y fuimos tan buenas amigas antes de empezar con esto."_

"_Cierto..." dijo Rachel._

"_¿Por qué gritaste maldición cuando entré?" preguntó la latina mirando a la diva que estaba tratando de acomodarse en la cama._

"_Porque me asustaste, y me golpée el dedito chiquito del pie con el pie de la cama." dijo la diva._

"_Ahora...que estamos en mejores términos...¿cómo es vivir en el edificio más exclusivo del campus durante 3 años y encima nunca perder el puesto?" preguntó Santana. "Porque yo pude entrar porque no sé cuantas perdieron su lugar."_

"_Este edificio se basa en ciertas cosas." dijo Rachel._

"_¿Cómo cuales?" preguntó Santana acostándose en la cama. "¡Dios! Esto tiene sábanas" dijo la latina._

"_Disculpa, te tendí la cama porque no me gusta verla sin tender." dijo Rachel_

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Esa es una norma. Nos dan las sábanas, por habitación tenemos 3 juegos." dijo Rachel volviendo a levantarse y caminar hacia un armario que había al lado de la puerta de entrada a la habitación. "Tenemos también los toallones y toallas, 3 cada uno. Tendremos que elegir el color." _

"_Ajá" dijo Santana_

"_Cada vez que una quiera, reserva lavandería y lava su propia ropa. Las sábanas sin embargo, las pasan a buscar todos los domingos a la mañana y las devuelven el lunes" _

"_Realmente es exclusivo esto" dijo Santana levantando la colcha y mirando que Rachel había puesto unas sábanas carmesí._

"_La norma más importante, sin embargo, Santana, son las notas" dijo Rachel. "Si entraste en este edificio es porque en la escuela media sacaste las notas necesarias." _

"_Bien." _

"_No puedes bajarlas. Tienes que hacer todo lo posible para no bajar esas notas." _

"_¿Y si no?" _

"_El año que viene estarás en otro edificio." _

"_¿Cómo rayos haces para mantener las notas más el entrenamiento? Rachel, entraron en la liga nacional de fútbol de secundarias" dijo Santana sorprendida._

"_Has establecido muchas veces que soy una aburrida" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros._

"_Nunca pensé que fuera cierto" dijo Santana sonriendo._

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas después, Santana entró corriendo a la habitación, en donde Rachel estaba sentada en su escritorio (cada cama tenía un escritorio en los pies de sus camas, en contra de la pared).<em>

_Dejando sus cosas en su escritorio, miró la espalda de la diva durante unos largos minutos._

"_Puedo sentir que me estás mirando" dijo Rachel sin detener lo que estaba escribiendo._

"_¿Cómo lo haces? "preguntó Santana caminando hasta el escritorio de la diva. Ella no era desordenada, pero al lado de Rachel, se sentía así. Además la diva tenía una extrema capacidad para cumplir al pie de la letra todos sus horarios, lo cual muchas veces la volvía loca._

"_¿Hacer qué?" preguntó Rachel concentrada todavía en su cuaderno._

"_Me enteré que además de ser la capitana de tu equipo de fútbol, eres la capitana del coro y..." _

"_Co capitana del coro, y lo fui un año, no puedo ser capitana de las dos cosas, porque la señora Whilemina Schuester no le gusta el equipo de fútbol." dijo Rachel interrumpiendo a la latina._

"_No importa, pero también compites en el coro si puedes y mantienes tus notas siempre por encima del 8. Todas tus notas" dijo Santana. "Necesito saber como lo haces, además de que este edificio es súper aburrido." _

"_Llevas dos semanas en este edificio" dijo Rachel dejando la lapicera sobre la mesa y mirando a la latina con concentración. "No puedes saber si es aburrido este edificio" _

"_En mi antiguo edificio teníamos fiestas todas las semanas." dijo Santana_

"_¿Crees que podremos tener fiestas con nuestra gran guardiana?" preguntó Rachel confundida. _

"_La guardiana de este edificio...Bambi Pillsbury, no está nunca controlando" dijo Santana_

"_¿A dónde crees que desaparezco los sábados y viernes a la noche?" preguntó la diva._

"_Aún así no puedes decirme que hay fiestas y mantienes tus notas y todo lo que haces." dijo Santana. _

"_Mañana son las pruebas del equipo de fútbol" dijo Rachel._

"_¿Tengo que hacerlas? Pensé que por ser goleadora en mi anterior equipo..."_

"_Tienes que hacerlas. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con las materias, cada profesora tiene un truco. Y para las pruebas mañana, solo tienes que hacer lo que hacías en tu otro equipo. Sue siempre se quejó de que no estuvieras aquí." dijo Rachel_

"_¿Y las fiestas?" _

"_Solo si entras al equipo, Santana." dijo Rachel. "Por las dudas podrías probarte en el coro también" _

* * *

><p><em>Las fiestas eran una cosa subterránea. Así las había calificado Santana desde la primera a la que asistió ya que eran el sótano de la escuela. <em>

_Rachel la ayudó con todas las materias, e incluso se inscribió el coro (después de enterarse de que ayudaba con las notas, lo cual la había salvado más de una vez)._

_El segundo año, también lo compartió con la diva._

_Y cuando finalmente llegaron al tercer año, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar._

_Sobre todo porque pasó todo el verano pensando en su compañera de habitación después de enterarse que parecía que tenía novia._

_No novio. Novia._

_Santana se consumió en el pensamiento del porque Rachel buscaba calor en otras mujeres, cuando la tenía a ella a su lado._

_Aunque cuando estaba con una de sus **novias** casuales, Santana se dio cuenta de que Rachel quizás, si sentía algo por ella, no podría nunca tener a alguien como la diva a su lado._

* * *

><p><em>Era la mitad del año, tanto escolar como de la liga de fútbol y todo pasó de repente. <em>

_Fue sin querer, que mientras festajaban estar a 15 puntos por delante en la liga nacional y cada partido era mucho mejor que el anterior, Santana estaba al lado de Rachel cantando cuando la diva se tiró a abrazarla y sus labios hicieron contacto sin que las dos se separara rápidamente._

_La latina quedó con una sonrisa el resto del día, mientras volvían a la escuela festejando su ventaja._

_Rachel tardó en volver a la habitación porque Sue había quedado a hablar con ella y en el momento en que atravesó la puerta, Santana atacó sus labios, cayendo con la diva en la cama más cercana._

"_¡Santana!" dijo Rachel sorprendida en el momento en que se separaron, y la latina se alejó un poco, quedando acostada a su lado temiendo un rechazo. "No te dije que te alejes" dijo la diva mirando a su compañera de habitación. _

"_¿En serio?" preguntó sorprendida._

"_Simplemente yo estaba sorprendida. Primero por lo que pasó en el vestuario y ahora por este recibimiento. Pensé que...no era de tu agrado en este aspecto." dijo la diva sin quitar los ojos del rostro de la latina._

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Porque siempre te he visto con rubias." _

"_Siempre trato de que no se note con quien estoy." dijo Santana confundida._

"_Recuerdas que vivimos en el mismo pueblo, ¿no? Durante las vacaciones puedo verte con muchas rubias. Siempre distintas" dijo Rachel. "Vamos al mismo club" _

"_Nunca te vi" dijo Santana. _

"_Lo mío si es más sutil." dijo Rachel._

_Santana sonrió y volvió a acostarse encima de la diva, para seguir besándola. _

_Mientras el beso se hacía mucho más profundo, y las dos trataban de no poner las manos en lugares que indicarían algo más que besarse por primera vez, Rachel empezó a empujar a la latina tratando de romper el beso._

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana preocupada de que la diva hubiera cambiado de opinión. _

"_Esto no tiene que afectar ninguna dinámica en el equipo" dijo Rachel. "Porque si llegamos a perder la liga este año, Sue va a matarme cuando finalmente nos graduemos."_

"_¿Por qué solo a ti?" _

"_Porque soy su capitana. Además, los dos últimos años estuvimos bastante cerca del título y Sue necesita saber que puede hacerlo con este equipo. Porque mientras más triunfos tenemos, más chicas vienen desde la escuela media practicando y queriendo jugar para ella." _

"_Esa mujer te tiene dominada."_

"_Quiero ser libre, Santana. Cuando salga de aquí, seré libre de Sue, aunque voy a extrañarla, Schuester y Pillsbury"_

"_Pensé que querías jugar en las grandes ligas. Fútbol profesional"_

"_No por nada estoy en el coro, Santana."_

"_Pensé..."_

"_En 10 minutos es la hora de la cena, así que podemos seguir hablando o besarnos..."_

"_Besarnos es mejor" dijo Santana volviendo a hacer exactamente eso con la diva._

* * *

><p><em>Fue una relación sin golpes ni problemas. <em>

_Llevaban viviendo dos años y medio juntas, en la misma habitación, jugando en el mismo equipo._

_Por lo que la transición de amigas a algo fue fácil._

_Incluso, esa primera noche en que los besos fueron más que solo besos, mientras sus manos se buscaban de una forma más urgente. _

_Rachel estaba debajo de la latina, estirando su cuello cada vez que las manos de Santana rozaban la piel en donde se unían sus muslos con su cadera. _

_Santana no supo como Rachel había sacado su remera, no recordaba haber detenido ni sus manos, ni su boca, para dejar pasar el cuello._

_Pero sintió claramente las manos de la diva en sus pechos desnudos, y tuvo que agarrar con más fuerza la piel de la diva que tenía en sus manos._

_Rachel sonrió al sentir los dientes de Santana en su cuello, y se estremeció al sentir unos dedos recorrer sus labios inferiores._

_Por eso fue fácil, porque no tuvo que detener a la latina, no tuvo que decirle que esperara, que aprendieran juntas. Con Santana fue fácil. Con Santana podía seguir, avanzar sin necesidad de conocerse, porque ya lo hacían._

_Cuando la latina la penetró con dos dedos, las piernas de la diva se abrieron más, sus manos se clavaron en su espalda y esperó. Esperó que lento entrar y salir de su interior, que su pulgar estimulando su clítoris la llevara al orgasmo. Esperando poder dejar de sentir el placer corriendo por sus venas, para que se convierta en una explosión cubriendo cada célula de su cuerpo._

_Santana cayó sobre ella, después de su propio orgasmo, completamente agotada y despacio, la diva logró quedar encima de la latina._

_Besando todo un camino imaginario, llegó hasta la entrepierna de Santana, sacando la ropa interior para no ser molestada._

_Mirando a Santana, lamió los labios inferiores de ésta, antes de levantar un poco su cadera y meter su lengua en el estrecho canal de ésta. _

_Santana no sabía bien que hacer con sus manos por lo cual se llevó una a su cabello y la otra la hundió en el cabello de la diva. _

_Rachel sonrió al sentir que el orgasmo de la latina estaba cerca. Y aumentando la velocidad de su lengua, llevó una de sus manos al clítoris para que sea mucho más placentero, mucho más fuerte._

* * *

><p><em>El futuro de ambas no volvió a tocarse hasta que estaban a poco tiempo de terminar las clases. Terminar las clases ese año no significaba lo mismo que los anteriores, terminar las clases significaba más. <em>

_Universidades._

_Becas o no._

_¿El mismo estado?_

_No lo sabían y cada una de las morenas mantenía cada pensamiento en su interior. _

_Santana sabía que en el último partido de la liga habían reclutadores. Como en todos los anteriores 5. Los mismos reclutadores estaban analizando las jugadoras. _

_La liga universitaria de fútbol femenino convocaba mucha más gente que el fútbol masculino universitario. Casi tanta gente como el básquetbol universitario o el football americano._

_Sabía que muchos tenían sus ojos puestos en Rachel. Como mediocampista, la diva era impresionante, podía armar jugadas encerrada en tres jugadores contrarios._

_Santana sabía que también la miraban a ella, era una buena goleadora. Se estaba convirtiendo en la tercera vez que ganaría el premio a goleadora de la liga. _

_Por eso mismo, mientras festejaban su campeonato ante la mirada orgullosa y complacida de Sue Sylvester, las dos se dieron cuenta de ciertas cosas._

_Una de esas cosas era que terminando la liga, se terminaba también su época como jugadora de fútbol en la secundaria._

_Y terminando la secundaria ¿qué?_

* * *

><p>"<em>¿New York?" preguntó Santana dos semanas antes de la graduación. Había llegado antes a la habitación y el correo estaba en sus escritorios.<em>

"_¿Qué pasa con NY?" preguntó Rachel dejando su bolso sobre su cama._

"_Recibiste una carta...varias...una de NYU y otra de algo llamado NYADA" dijo Santana. "Ninguno de los reclutadores era de NY"_

"_Santana..." dijo la diva mirando a la latina, que tenía los sobres en las manos. Uno en cada una._

"_Fuiste elegida dos años seguidos la mejor jugadora de la liga. Tendría que haber sido tres, pero..."_

"_No sueño ser jugadora profesional de fútbol. No apliqué a ninguna de esas dos universidades por eso. Sueño con cantar en Broadway." _

"_¿Esa tal NYADA?" _

"_Si. NYU es por las dudas de que no entre a NYADA. Voy a intentarlo hasta que lo logre" dijo Rachel sacando los sobres de las manos de la latina. _

"_También tienes una de UCLA" dijo la latina. "UCLA mandó sus reclutador estrella a los partidos. Seguramente es la oferta" agregó saliendo de la habitación._

_La diva se quedó sorprendida hasta que vio el sobre roto y la carta sobre el escritorio de Santana. _

_Se acercó y vio el membrete de UCLA y pudo ver que le ofrecían una beca completa deportiva._

_Rachel se sentó en su cama y abrió sus sobres, sonriendo al ver la respuesta que esperaba. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida al recordar a su novia._

* * *

><p><em>Estuvieron 3 días sin hablarse, hasta que Santana se cansó. Rachel igualmente hacía el intento pero ella...<em>

"_Creía que ibas a aceptar a cualquiera de los reclutadores. Sabía que la mejor opción era UCLA pero no...no pensé...no quise pensar que tenías otras opciones. Otros sueños. Siempre creí con lo bien que juegas y lo mucho que te compenetras en cada partido de fútbol, que querrías dedicarte profesionalmente a eso." dijo Santana sentada en su cama, mirando a la diva._

"_Nunca dije en voz alta que éste era mi sueño, San" dijo Rachel sentándose en su cama para quedar frente a la latina. "Me gusta jugar, me divierto haciéndolo, pero mi sueño siempre fue cantar. Broadway. La enorme marquesina con mi nombre en ella, anunciando una hermosa obra musical."_

"_Eso me da a entender que nunca hablamos de lo nuestro. Nunca hablamos más de lo justo y necesario." dijo Santana. _

"_Y eso que antes de todo esto éramos amigas" dijo Rachel sonriendo._

"_Lamento haberme ido el otro día. Pensé que nos iríamos juntas a UCLA para jugar en el mismo equipo hasta que las ligas nos contraten." _

"_¿Y entonces? Tarde o temprano ésto iba a pasar" dijo Rachel. "No importa los sentimientos que tengamos. Quizás dos equipos de dos costas diferentes nos quisieran contratar." _

"_tienes razón" dijo Santana_

_Rachel se levantó y se arrodilló al frente de la latina, poniendo sus manos en sus muslos. _

"_San, te amo" dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos. _

"_Pero no puedes seguirme" dijo Santana poniendo sus manos sobre las diva._

"_No puedo seguirte" _

"_Y yo no quiero que me sigas" _

_Rachel se levantó un poco y besó a la latina._

* * *

><p>"¿Este domingo se puede quedar contigo?" preguntó Santana acostándose al lado de la diva.<p>

"No hay partido este domingo. ¿Me estás engañando?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana de reojo.

"Con alguna de mis compañeras que no saben sumar, si" dijo Santana.

"Se puede quedar conmigo. Pido día libre en el teatro." dijo Rachel

"El club le va a hacer un partido de despedida a Sally." dijo Santana acomodándose de costado. "Así que sería barbacoa al mediodía, el partido a la tarde y a la noche la cena."

"No se te ocurra volver con olor a sexo, porque me divorcio" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana de reojo.

"Estúpida" dijo la latina dejando un beso en su mejilla.

"Puede ser"

"¿Crees que 36 años ya es vieja?" preguntó Santana. "Esa es la edad de Sally"

"Ahora buscan cada vez más jóvenes para jugar."

"No tan jóvenes."

"San, Los Ángeles te contrató cuando no tenías ni 20 años. Y NY compró tu pase por millones a los 23" dijo Rachel. "Ahora se está hablando de un pase de alguien mucho más joven que lo que tú eras."

"Saqué campeón a L.A dos años seguidos." dijo Santana.

"Y NY varios años años más." dijo Rachel

"Exacto, recién tengo 28 años" dijo Santana.

"¿Ves?" dijo Rachel besando a la latina y apagando la luz. "No sé para que mantienes una oficina en el centro"

"Es para guardar mis contratos enmarcados" dijo Santana riendo.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando llegó a NY se imaginó reencontrarse con Rachel. Quería reencontrarse con la diva. <em>

_Sabía que había tenido varios problemas, pero también sabía que era toda una sensación en Broadway._

_Habían mantenido el contacto hasta unos cuatro meses atrás, en que los diarios (que leía por internet) comenzaron a contar que la diva había desaparecido un tiempo de las tablas._

_Por lo tanto, hablando con su representante, una rubia de Ohio que conoció en L.A. llamada Quinn, consiguió la dirección de la diva y se concentró en ir a buscarla en los primeros días. Después de acomodarse y comenzar a entrenar._

_Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando la vio parada al frente del vestuario de su nuevo club._

"_Pagan lo que pagaron por ti y ¿crees que no me voy a enterar a través de los diarios que ya estás en NY?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo._

_Santana sin embargo, concentró su mirada en el objeto que había al lado de ella._

_Rachel pareció presentir su desconcierto y siguió su mirada._

"_Creo que tendríamos que sentarnos a hablar" dijo la diva._

"_Tengo tiempo ahora" dijo Santana sacando todo su desconcierto de lado y acercándose a abrazar a Rachel quien seguía sonriendo._

_Las dos rieron cuando algunas de las compañeras de equipo de la latina gritaron cosas pero no les importó._

"_¿Cómo se siente ser comprada por millones de dólares?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana cuando ya estaban sentadas en un bar._

"_Dímelo tú, seguramente manejaras la misma cantidad. No podía ver tus obras en L.A. pero si podía ver todas tus publicidades." dijo Santana. "Es el mismo cuerpo que recuerdo durante todos estos años." agregó bajando el tono de su voz. Pero recordó lo que había al lado de la diva y su sexualidad decayó._

"_Es Micah" dijo Rachel notando el cambio en el ambiente mientras les servían. _

"_¿Por eso desapareciste de las tablas? Tiene más de 4 meses si quieres que te diga "dijo Santana que había pensado en eso desde que pudo ver bien al bebé._

"_Es hijo de una pareja amiga mía. Esta pareja buscó un hijo durante mucho tiempo, pero a los dos meses de nacer ella desapareció. Era demasiado para ella. Y Noah, mi amigo, es militar. Fue llamado a servicio a Afganistán y no podía negarse. La Policía Militar fue a buscarlo. Así que él firmó los papeles para que yo me quedara como su tutora legal" dijo Rachel mirando al bebé de reojo. "Solo me fui hasta que me acostumbre. Conociendo a Noah va a estar mucho tiempo afuera, porque ahora piensa que está matando a su ex. La madre de Micah."_

"_Oh...gracias al cielo. Pensé que..." dijo Santana señalando a la diva y al bebé. "No sé como competir con un hombre cuando da uno de esos." _

"_No es una gran competencia cuando se trata de ti." dijo Rachel._

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Santana inclinándose hacia la diva._

"_Sabes bien que quiero decir con eso, Santana." dijo la diva._

* * *

><p><em>Y Santana sabía bien que era lo que Rachel quería decir cuando comenzaron a verse a diario, incluso cuando finalmente pudo jugar en el equipo, la diva la esperaba para festejar.<em>

_Y a pesar de que habían comenzado de a poco a reencontrarse más que amigablemente, Santana parecía pensar en algo constantemente._

"_¿La madre volvió a aparecer?" preguntó una noche, cuando estaban en el departamento de la diva y una de las dos estaba convencida de que esa noche irían mucho más avanzadas en su relación._

"_No. Igualmente no creo que lo haga." dijo Rachel _

"_¿Y eso?" preguntó la latina._

"_Noah denunció abandono de hogar apenas ella se marchó. Como es militar, sabe bastantes trucos. Al denunciar el abandono de hogar, ella puede aparecer cuando quiera, pero no puede reclamar su maternidad hasta que pasen muchos años de juicios, pruebas psiquiátricas, etc." dijo la diva._

"_Oh..." dijo Santana._

"_¿Te molesta?" preguntó Rachel. "Siento que algo te molesta. Que...hay algo que frena que nuestra relación avance. Sé que no va a ser la misma. Sé que..."_

"_Ninguna de las dos somos las mismas, Rach." dijo Santana. "Y a pesar de todos nuestros años separadas, siempre pensé que volveríamos a estar juntas. Pero nunca me imaginé que volveríamos a estar juntas y con un hijo."_

"_No es nuestro hijo. Ni siquiera es mi hijo. Soy como su madrina, si en el judaísmo eso existiera" dijo Rachel._

"_Lo lamento" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie y dejando el departamento._

* * *

><p><em>Rachel sabía que era demasiado. Incluso sabía que habían avanzado demasiado en poco más de dos meses, tratando de reconstruir una relación que había terminado años atrás por la distancia.<em>

_También sabía que era su parte de niña enamorada que pensaba que el reencuentro con Santana llevaría directamente a la boda._

_Pero había algo que las dos habían cometido como error y fue el hecho de querer crear una relación alrededor del niño. Como si fueran una familia que se separó un tiempo y volvió a estar junta después de un tiempo. _

_Y eso se lo dijo a la latina en un correo electrónico. _

_No quería perder ni la amistad, ni lo que siempre había sentido por Santana._

_Y sabía que estando las dos en la misma ciudad, sería algo completamente extraño, y a la vez exhilarante y feliz._

* * *

><p><em>Tres meses después las dos seguían solteras y viéndose cinco o seis veces por semana, incluso en citas declaradas en voz alta.<em>

_Pero no pasaban más de eso, y no lo hacían porque el niño las frenaba. No intentaban salir a cenar con él._

_Comenzaron incluso a verse en el departamento de la latina, cuando Rachel consiguió una rubia que le cuidaba a Micah._

"_¿Vas a volver al teatro?" preguntó Santana una noche. Había leído la nota rápidamente cuando estaban entrenando y una de sus compañeras tenía el periódico sobre el banco._

"_Si, ahora que conseguí una buena niñera para Micah, puedo volver. Ella me dijo que puede quedarse hasta cualquier hora. ¿Sabías qué podemos presentársela a Quinn?" _

"_¿Es como ella?"_

"_Todo lo contrario." dijo Rachel. "Es tan pura e inocente que creo que calmaría el carácter de mierda de tu representante" _

"_Quinn es un poco volátil."_

"_Creo que es un tanque de gasolina a punto de estallar" dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo haces para controlarla?" _

"_Bueno...tuve muchas ofertas antes de NY." dijo Santana._

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida._

"_Hubo una que fue casi el doble de lo que pagó NY. Nunca había visto a Quinn tan enojada. Casi me destrozó el departamento. No le importaba que yo quería venir a NY."_

"_¿Por qué estabas tan desesperada por NY?" _

"_¿Además de que era por ti?" preguntó Santana haciendo que la diva se pusiera colorada. "NY me iba a dar una vida más cómoda, y un poco más de estabilidad. L.A. es un gran equipo, pero enseguida te venden si eres bueno. Por suerte la oferta de NY vino a los días de la otra, porque sino me hubieran dejado con el pase libre." _

_Rachel sonrió pero su rostro cambió enseguida, porque su celular comenzó a sonar._

_Ante la cara de confusión de Santana, Rachel contestó con un simple hola y escuchó._

"_Tengo que irme" dijo la diva cuando terminó la conversación. "Noah llegó y va a buscar a Micah"_

"_¿Llegó?" _

"_Si, su ronda en Afganistán terminó por un tiempo."_

"_¿No se queda contigo?" _

"_No. Soy la tutora. Noah tiene un lindo departamento a donde se va a llevar a su hijo durante varios meses hasta que tenga que viajar de nuevo" dijo Rachel. "¿Nos vemos mañana?" _

"_Si, eso sería genial" dijo Santana._

* * *

><p><em>Sin Rachel preocupándose por Micah, Santana sintió que podían estar las dos en la misma página y su relación tomó el rumbo que ambas querían. <em>

_No era la misma relación que tenían antes, parecía que era mucho mejor. _

_Casi cambia todo cuando Santana finalmente conoció a Noah Puckerman y escuchó, mientras buscaba algo para tomar. Pero al volver al living, vio que Noah sonreía y la diva también, lo cual le llamó un poco más la atención._

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó sentándose al lado de la diva._

"_Noah no tiene que viajar más a Afganistán" dijo Rachel._

"_Por lo que me mudo de nuevo a Ohio." agregó el joven judío. "Le pedí a Rachel si de vez en cuando puedo mandar a Micah a pasar unos días con uds."_

"_Le dije que si" dijo la diva._

_Santana sabía bien que no podía meterse, ya que en realidad no vivía con la diva y la misma sentía mucho cariño por el bebé._

_Cuando el amigo de la diva cruzó la puerta, Santana la miró y le propuso vivir juntas._

* * *

><p>Santana volvió el domingo a la noche para encontrar al niño rodeado de valijas sentado en la escalera.<p>

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la latina colgando su saco en el placard.

"Te va a dejar" dijo Micah. "Papi siempre dice que las mujeres, después de ser madres, son las perras más malvadas del mundo y abandonan todo"

"Tu padre debería hablar sin decir tantas malas palabras, además, se nota que Rachel no está cerca porque si no, no estarías diciendo malas palabras" dijo Santana sentándose a su lado.

"No entiendo más de la mitad de todas esas palabras" dijo Micah. "Rachel está en el baño, estuvo vomitando mucho. Llegó mi papá y le dijo que él no quería estar cerca de ella los siguientes 9 meses"

Santana miró al niño y subió corriendo las escaleras.

"Ya llegó la latina, así que me voy. Te compadezco" dijo Noah parado en la puerta del baño. "Felicidades" agregó.

* * *

><p><em>Santana había viajado a Italia para el mundial de fútbol femenino y la selección de Estados Unidos no solo había llegado a la final, sino que había ganado .<em>

_La noche se hacía muy aburrida sin la diva, pero tenía que comprar algo antes de volver al hotel._

_Mientras sus compañeras de equipo festejaban en alguna habitación, Santana se encontró con que había un problema en su habitación y la habían cambiado a una de las suites._

_Sin importarle mucho, se dirigió a esa habitación y entró cansada._

_Solo quería dormir después de lograr comunicarse con Rachel._

_Dos años viviendo con ella, y estaba acostumbrada a dormir después de hablar._

_Incluso el mes y medio que pasó en Italia, cada noche llamaba para hablar con su novia y ella le contestaba a pesar de la diferencia horaria._

_Pero ese día, Rachel todavía no había contestado._

_Se tiró en la cama vestida, mirando lo que había comprado y haciendo miles de preguntas en su mente, mientras marcaba el número de la diva._

"_Creo que si alguien no te contesta las primeras 10 veces, seguramente está ocupada" dijo la voz de Rachel detrás de ella._

_Santana se dio vuelta y miró a su novia, y al regalo._

"_Creo que acabas de sorprenderme" dijo Rachel mirando lo que la latina tenía en la mano._

_Pero Santana no podía hablar demasiado, por lo que también miró el anillo._

"_Si la respuesta es si, creo que no voy a ponerme tan mal por este momento" dijo Santana cuando recuperó el habla._

"_Por supuesto que la respuesta es si, San" dijo la diva sentándose en la cama y poniendo la mano izquierda al frente de la latina. "Yo solo venía a celebrar el campeonato mundial. Jugaste espectacular."_

"_¿Lo viste?" _

"_Todo" dijo Rachel besando a Santana y cayendo en la cama._

* * *

><p>"1 mes de embarazo y me parece que ya te están afectando las hormonas" gritó Santana cuando un cenicero pasó volando cerca de ella.<p>

"¿San?" preguntó la diva saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó la latina agarrando la cintura de su esposa.

"Bueno, es que encontré un cenicero y no me parece bien que lo tengamos en la casa. Eso le va a dar a la gente que fuma la idea de que permitimos que lo hagan dentro mientras esté mi embarazo y después"

"¿Y por eso lo sacaste volando de la habitación?"

"Por supuesto" dijo la diva besando a la latina.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties, ¿cómo están?<em>

_Espero que este les haya gustado, ando medio perdida en mi cabeza, pero me parece que salió más o menos._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y followers!_

_**AndruSol:** ando medio perdida, como digo, así que mi mente está en otros lados. Pero intento darle una profundidad que no me está saliendo. Muchas gracias por la review, Andru! Besos!_

_**Riverlopez:** jajaja es linda parte esa. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele:** si, le faltó mucho creo. Pero bueno. No estoy muy acostumbrada cuando no es algo que obviamente no me sale de adentro. No sé como explicarlo. Probablemente, por alguna idea lo escriba. Pero soy más desarrollativa con el g!peen o las dos. Aunque quizás si la historia es interesante, lo haga. Y me salga bien (como en un par de aventuras que hay ahí) pero no siento que sea el fan pezberry el que lo solicite y por eso piden el gender swap, no se si me explico. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Vanzinha:** muchas gracias! espero que estés bien! Intento todo el tiempo el pezberry, lo amo! Jajaja muchas gracias!_

_**Gachyyiyus:** hola. Muchas gracias por leerme. Muchas gracias también a tu amiga por recomendarme. La frase ya está agregada. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndyBicha33:** muchas gracias Andy! Saludos!_

_**Neyza:**_ _hola Neyza, muchas gracias por leerme. La frase ya está agregada, lamentablemente ésto es solo de las frases, así que la sugerencia será para otro momento. Es solo la frase. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**152 - Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**153 - BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**154 - AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**155 - Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**156 - MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**157 - LiliAnne5: "Santana no puedes dejarme con la bebé, no sé cambiar un pañal" 7000 o más palabras.**_

_**158 - Meel: "Rachel no puedo ser tu amiga porque te amo!" sin límite de palabras**_

_**159 - Alondra: "Estoy enamorada de Ryan Berry, Quinn"**_

_**160 - CarlitaLorena96: ** **"Yo, Rachel Berry, me casaré con Santana López, y tendré muchos hijos, pero antes...tengo que conquistarla" **_

_Paula: **"Ryan, amigo, eres pobre y trabajas en su casa y ella es multimillonaria" **_

_**SanbitchLopez: "Santana soy un lobo, no puedes sorprenderme" **_

_**Gachyyiyus: "Santana López, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"**_

_**Neyza: "Puck, que linda y sexy que es Santana López, necesito que sea mía" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore! _


	161. No Hago Genderswap

**Título: ****No Hago Genderswap**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****2,306**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Decimoctava y decimonovena**** frase****s****. ****_Paula: _****_**"Ryan, amigo, eres pobre y trabajas en su casa y ella es multimillonaria" **_****_**y **_****_**KatyBich: "Santana y Ryan Berry son la perfecta familia feliz" **_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****Un poco M**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****2****4/06/2015**

* * *

><p><span><strong>No Hago Genderswap<strong>

"Ryan, amigo, eres pobre y trabajas en su casa y ella es multimillonaria" dijo Puck mirando a su oyente de reojo.

"¿Qué mierda es esto, Noah?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo y de vuelta los papeles.

"Y el final es: Santana y Ryan Berry son la perfecta familia feliz" dijo Puckerman.

"En serio, ¿qué es esto?" preguntó Rachel.

"Es la tarea que dio Holly Hollyday antes del receso" dijo Noah. "Y vamos a hacer esta obra"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Lo sé..." dijo Puck conociendo que la diva estaba a punto de enojarse. Y sabía que el coro no la conocía enojada.

"¿Quién escribió esto?" preguntó Rachel buscando el autor. "Tenía que imaginármelo. Quinn y Santana"

"Lo vamos a discutir ahora en Glee" dijo Puck acomodándose. Sabía que iba a ser algo interesante.

S&R

"¿Todos tuvieron oportunidad de leer la obra?" preguntó Schuester encontrándose con la mano levantada de la diva. "¿Si, Rachel?"

"Es ud. un hipócrita" dijo la diva.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Schuester sorprendido.

"Antes del receso de invierno ud. dijo que era una estupidez lo que proponía la srta. Hollyday, pero como seguramente la srta. Pillsbury no quiere acostarse todavía con ud. ahora aceptó esto." dijo Rachel. "Además, de que me doy cuenta claramente de la intención que tiene al aceptar la obra que puede humillarme."

"¿No puedes estar feliz de que eres uno de los dos personajes principales?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la diva.

"¡Soy la única a la que le cambian el sexo!" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Y uds. saben que va a hacer si aparezco vestida de hombre, pongo voz de hombre y canto como mujer. Y solo me quedan seis meses en este infierno que, debo aclarar, las dos personas que escribieron esa _obra, _convirtieron para mi y no voy a hacerlo."

"Eres parte del coro, Rachel. Harás lo que yo digo" dijo Schuester

"Entonces renuncio" dijo Rachel haciendo que todos dijeran "oooohhhh" y esperaran. "Renuncio, porque hasta Finn mantiene su sexo y su nombre. Y no me pueden venir con la estúpida excusa de que en realidad esto es porque hacen falta hombres cuando es una maldita escuela mixta."

"Pero...las seccionales" dijo Schuester

"Cuando terminen con esta estupidez, si quiere me llama" dijo Rachel saliendo del coro, dejando el guión de la obra en el suelo, a Noah sonriendo, a sus compañeros confundidos y a Santana López triste.

Aunque dos segundos después, Rachel se asomó solo para decir tres palabras: "No hago genderswap"

S&R

Rachel entró al baño en el recreo a acomodarse el cabello. Ya no pensaba en el coro ni en esa estúpida obra.

"Hola, Rachel" dijo Brittany entrando en el cuarto de baño.

"Hola, Britt" dijo la diva sonriendo.

"Sanny solo quería poder besarte en público" dijo Brittany parándose al lado de la diva, mirando el espejo.

"Britt, estoy cansada de las humillaciones públicas de Quinn Fabray y Santana López. He pasado el primer semestre de este último año escolar feliz. Nadie me prestó atención. Pero se ve que esas dos no pueden verme tranquila, ni siquiera las molesto." dijo Rachel.

"Entiendo tu punto de vista, pero voy a repetirme "dijo Brittany asintiendo. "Sanny solo quería besarte en público."

"Eso lo escuché, pero Santana no puede ni siquiera escudarse en su gay panic, Britt." dijo la diva girando para no seguir mirando el espejo. "Es claramente la forma que tiene de no sentirse avergonzada porque siente cosas por mi"

"Oh...no lo había visto así" dijo Brittany.

"Lo siento, Britt. No voy a actuar en una obra en la que la única persona a la que le cambian el sexo es a mi simplemente porque le da hasta vergüenza besarme por el bien del arte" dijo Rachel.

"¿Vas a volver a Glee?" preguntó la rubia para que no se vaya tan rápidamente del cuarto de baño.

"Quien sabe." dijo Rachel dejando el cuarto de baño.

Brittany esperó hasta que vio salir a Santana de uno de los cubículos.

"Tiene un buen punto" dijo Brittany levantando sus hombros.

"Tiene razón." dijo Santana cabizbaja.

"No creo que puedas dejar de sentir el miedo cada vez que te imaginas estando con ella. Pero deberías dejarla ser libre. O por lo menos, ser Rachel Berry en esa estúpida obra, San." dijo Brittany.

"Quinn ha tomado la dirección creativa de la obra y no va a cambiar el sexo de Rachel." dijo Santana

"Entonces dejemos que esto fluya" dijo Brittany abrazando a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Dos días después, Kurt se acercó a Rachel.<p>

"Schuester ya cambió de opinión. El coro no va a presentar la obra" dijo Kurt parándose a su lado. "Aunque mi consejo es que no te acerques al coro, espera que el coro venga a ti. Y mucho menos antes del otro viernes"

"Entonces tenía razón, solo aceptó hacerlo porque me humillaba" dijo Rachel.

"Es un idiota. No puede superar el beso que no le diste en el escenario a Finn. Y como adora a Finn." dijo Kurt

"Es un idiota él y Finn. Aunque sea tu hermanastro." dijo Rachel

"Lo sé."

"Entré a NYADA" dijo la diva

"Entonces ya no necesitas al coro."

"No, pero es lindo pensar que dentro de poco, van a estar necesitándome" dijo Rachel.

"Es lindo. Finalmente te van a ver por lo que realmente vales." dijo Kurt abrazando a su amiga. "Aunque Santana...está bastante deprimida."

"Eso es porque escribió esa obra para poder besarme al frente de todos porque le avergüenza que se den cuenta de que quiere estar conmigo." dijo la diva enojada y triste a la vez.

"Esa chica no aprende" dijo Kurt

* * *

><p>Un mes después, todos buscaban a Rachel para volver a suplicarle que vuelva al coro. En realidad, la idea era que el primero que la encontrara se lo pidiera, pero ese día parecía que nadie podía encontrarla.<p>

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Santana?" preguntó Rachel abriendo la puerta de su casa. Su nariz estaba roja, podía notar que debajo de un enorme tapado el pijama y estaba despeinado.

"Te estaban buscando todos en el colegio" dijo la latina.

"Pasa" dijo Rachel. "No puedo estar mucho parada en la puerta, estoy hace tres días en cama. Extraño que no se hayan dado cuenta"

Santana pasó con la cabeza baja y esperó que la diva la guiara hasta el sillón.

"¿Ya me necesitan en el coro?" preguntó la diva sentándose en el sofá en una esquina. Santana ahora la miraba concentrada ya que se había sacado el tapado. "¿Santana?"

Pero la latina no podía contestar, porque estaba acercándose a la diva.

"Oh, por Dios" dijo Rachel cansada del suspenso. Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y encontró los labios de la latina en el medio.

Y todo parecía irse de contexto en ese momento.

Porque Santana continuó besando a la diva hasta acostarla sobre el sillón, y Rachel parecía perder la paciencia bastante rápido ya que metió sus manos rápidamente debajo del uniforme de la latina, agarrando sus pechos.

Santana no podía creerlo, y realmente no iba a ver los dientes del caballo regalado, por lo que empezó a desnudarse (sin separar sus labios de los de la diva) hasta que logró solo con la ropa interior. Rachel no sacó sus manos de los pechos de Santana, en donde sus pezones ya estaban completamente erectos y su piel parecía estar lista, sensible en todos lados, esperando por más.

Santana empezó a desnudar a la diva, cuando ésta decidió llevar una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la latina, penetrándola rápidamente. No hacía falta juntar humedad, porque Santana parecía estar muy excitada en ese momento.

Por lo tanto, Santana se olvidó de seguir desnudando a la diva, y llevó su boca a los pechos redondos y expectantes de Rachel, para morderlos en el momento en que los dedos de la diva comenzaron a moverse en su interior.

Fue algo que ninguna de las dos esperaba, llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, pero parecía que sus cuerpos estaban amoldándose al de la otra.

Santana gritó en el momento del orgasmo, cayendo sobre la diva agotada.

Rachel salió despacio de su interior y esperó que Santana se recuperara.

Y la latina lo hizo de una manera tan rápida, que mientras terminaba de desnudar a la diva, la miró a los ojos, evitando nuevos besos y habló: "Lo siento"

Después de eso, volvió a besar a Rachel, mientras trataba de hacerla girar.

La diva entendió lo que quería, y giró quedando de espaldas a la latina, mientras giraba su cuello para seguir besándola.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de besos en esa posición y una mano de Santana estimulando sus labios inferiores por delante, Santana se separó un poco del cuerpo de Rachel y puso una mano en su espalda.

Agarrándose del apoyabrazos, Rachel quedó agachada sobre el sillón y esperó.

Santana abrió un poco más sus piernas (lo que podía abrirlas por el ancho del sillón) y fue descendiendo con su boca por la espalda de la diva, hasta lograr llegar a su entrepierna.

No supo como, pero las piernas de Rachel terminaron en sus hombros y su ángulo fue mucho mejor para penetrarla con su lengua.

Era demasiado rico, se dijo mientras entraba y salía de ella, sintiendo como su rostro se llenaba de los líquidos que salían del interior de la diva, sintiendo como los músculos de ella se cerraban alrededor de su lengua. Supo que el orgasmo de la diva la había golpeado por la cantidad de líquido en su rostro y el temblor posterior que siguió a la rigidez del placer.

La giró nuevamente, besando cada parte de piel que podía mientras se acercaba a sus labios y se unieron nuevamente en un beso profundo.

Así estuvieron un tiempo más, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse de nuevo.

"Van a llegar mis padres, Santana" dijo la diva despacio, mientras la latina besaba su cuello.

"Oh..." dijo besando nuevamente sus labios y saliendo de encima de ella.

"Y te puedo haber contagiado" dijo Rachel sentándose para buscar su ropa.

"Valió la pena" dijo la latina.

Las dos se vistieron en silencio y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

"Realmente lo siento." dijo la latina. "Me dejé llevar por los consejos idiotas de Quinn y el porque no podía estar contigo a la vista de todos. Claramente fue una mala idea, que resultó de los miedos de Quinn por querer estar con Brittany."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Si hubiera sido por mi te ponía en esa obra como lo que tú eres, Rachel Berry. No como un hombre. No estamos en una escuela privada de solo mujeres, esa es otra historia"

"¿otra historia?"

"Si, no es precisamente esta"

"Santana..."

"Lo lamento en serio, me dejé contagiar por los miedos de Quinn y su gay panic"

"Está bien." dijo Rachel.

"¿Vas a volver al coro? No podemos ganar nada sin ti."

"Creo que Schuester se merece no ganar nada" dijo Rachel. "Después de todo, mientras más humillada pueda dejarme, mejor para él."

"Schuester es un estúpido que es apoyado por otro estúpido, y ese es Finn." dijo Santana.

"Me sorprendió que no pusieras a Finn como mujer en esa obra, después de todo vives llamándolo Lady Nipples" dijo Rachel.

"Ganas no me faltaban, pero Quinn le guarda algo de respeto por haberle mentido por la paternidad de ver."

"Tu amiga de vez en cuando es medio estúpida también."

"Creo que se contagió de él." dijo Santana animándose a agarrar su mano.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Rachel fue llamada a la oficina de Sue Sylvester. Había decidido volver al coro, pero parecía que cada vez que Schuester decía algo, ella respondía con otra cosa.<p>

Por lo que en poco más de dos días, Rachel solo contrariaba a Schuester y todos apoyaban, extrañamente, a la diva.

Pero ahora no sabía porque la entrenadora de las Cheerios la estaba convocando.

"Berry...tengo dos conflictos" dijo Sue apenas la diva entró en su oficina. "Uno de ellos es que mi capitana..." dijo señalando una silla en donde Santana estaba con la nariz roja como un payaso, los ojos llorosos y tratando de contener sus fluidos nasales dentro de su nariz. "Está enferma. Y cuando le pregunté, me dijo que tendría que discutirlo contigo."

Rachel se quedó a medio sentar con la boca abierta pensando que responder.

"Eso me dice todo. No quiero detalles, quiero que intenten no tener relaciones sexuales hasta que Santana esté 100% mejor porque no voy a andar dándole días libres cada una semana. " dijo Sue.

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel volviéndose a parar.

"No terminé." dijo Sue haciendo que la diva se sentara de nuevo. "Quiero saber como rayos le contestas a Schuester dejándolo todos los días entre la depresión y las ganas de renunciar."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Eres tan idiota como mi capitana latina." dijo Sue. "¿Qué le respondiste cuando te dijo que estabas desafinando?"

"Qué el no reconocería a nadie desafinando si supiera lo que es la música, porque para él el talento es invisible a no ser que se llame Hudson" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuándo te dijo que tenías que moverte junto a Finn?" preguntó Sue

"Que si queríamos ir a las seccionales de conjuntos de palotes bailarines no tendría problema, pero si queríamos ir a las seccionales corales, íbamos a perder por su estupidez innata" dijo Rachel

"¿Cuándo te dijo que el pelo tenía que cortarse?" preguntó Sue

"Le dije que no todos teníamos la contextura física para rulos de pelo de caballo" dijo Rachel

"Me encanta. Ahora vayan a tener sexo por ahí" dijo Sue echándolas de la habitación.

"¿No dijo que no podíamos tener sexo mientras Santana no esté 100%?" preguntó Rachel antes de ser empujada por la latina fuera de la oficina.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Kitties,<em>

_**Disculpen que sea rompebola muchas veces, intento no serlo. Pero estoy cansada y siento que hay mucha gente que no se toma el tiempo de leer todo lo que viene después de cada historia a no ser que les convenga. **_

_**Como siempre les dije esto es un ida y vuelta pero si me cansan, no va a haber ni ida ni vuelta, solo la nada y estoy cansada de repetirme. Lo que viene después, lo di a entender capítulos antes, creo que dos.**_

_es cortito este one shot y es un expresión. _

_**No voy a aceptar más frases que digan Ryan Berry ni Santiago López. **Por eso pongo estas dos juntas._

_Vamos por partes, yo escribo PezBerry (Santana López + Rachel Berry), ocasionalmente Faberry (Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry), PieBerry o Brittchel (Brittany Pierce + Rachel Berry), JulyBerry (Cassandra July + Rachel Berry) y pueden leer en mis historias Quitt (Quinn Fabray + Brittany Pierce)_

_¿Por qué? Porque no hubo nunca un personaje llamado Ryan Berry._

_Supongo que algunos fandoms han ido achicándose, pero mis frases son para que disfrutemos del pezberry y realmente escribir genderswap me cansa. Por ahí, uds. me dirán, che pero escribiste algunos. Si, es cierto, escribí algunos, son como para descomprimir. Son muchas historias a veces hay que meterles algo para descomprimir un poco y volver. Trato constantemente de no repetirme._

_**Esto de las frases es para disfrutar el PEZBERRY porque eventualmente todo va cambiando y probablemente encuentre otro ship que siga al aire. **_

_**Disfrutemos el Pezberry y el G!p si vuelvo a escribir alguno. Pero no voy a hacer más gender swap.**_

_**Dicho esto, agradezco las reviews, favorites y alerts.**_

_**Y agradezco que sean tan pacientes conmigo. Otra cosa, recuerden que no hago caso a las reviews que sean guest.**_

_**RiverLopez: **Hola, ¿como estás? Jajaja no te preocupes. El fútbol para nosotros es importante, pero no por eso dejamos de hablar con la gente. Yo soy de River Plate (El más grande) y una de mis mejores amigas es de Boca Juniors, enemigos eternos. Y seguimos siendo amigas, ganen o pierdan. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Scha:** muchas gracias por la review! _

_**KatyBich:** la frase está agregada y ya está escrita. No hago más genderswap. Muchas gracias por la review, Saludos._

_**Mrs Michele:**__ muchas gracias! Me gustó como quedó. Yo también me imagino que es Rachel cuando hago Ryan pero medio como que hay gente equivocada de fandom, creo. Muchas gracias por la review y por entenderme! Saludos!_

_**Erieyla76: **__ muchas gracias por tus palabras! Intenté buscar todo eso durante el tiempo que lo fui escribiendo. __Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**143 - **__**MrsMichele: "Santana, realmente ya no podemos seguir con esto" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**144 - RiverLopez: "Berry te dije que dejaras de usar esas polleras" y unas 2700 o 3000 palabras.**_

_**145 - AndyBicha33: "Santana necesito saber si es cierto el rumor de que tendremos un bebé" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**146 - Wbpezberry: "Oh, Berry, te he dicho miles de veces que no te muerdas los labios de esa manera, no adelante mío."**_

_**147 - SamyAgronSarfati: "¡Rachel Berry!¿Qué demonios es eso que estás usando?" sin límites de palabras.**_

_**148 - Erieyla76: "Santana se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi cama" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**149 - De Scha: "Rachel ¿qué hace Sue Sylvester en tu casa?" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**150 - Carmen: "Tía Sue, deja de seguir a Santana" y sin límite de palabras.**_

_**151 - Ange:** **"A Rachel Berry solo yo le toco el trasero" **_

_**152 - Alex: "Oye Quinn, ¿tú sabes quién es esa chica misteriosa?" **_

_**153 - BichGlee: "¡Ryan Berry estoy embarazada y es tú bebé!" **_

_**154 - AndruSol: "Tus miedos impiden que esto sea algo más que sexo y ya no puedo más así, Santana"**_

_**155 - Shadow-Book: "Santana, espiar a las personas es de mala educación" **_

_**156 - MiMila: "¿Porqué siempre tienes que mentirme? Yo si quiero una familia contigo pero veo que tu no" sin limite de palabras**_

_**157 - LiliAnne5: "Santana no puedes dejarme con la bebé, no sé cambiar un pañal" 7000 o más palabras.**_

_**158 - Meel: "Rachel no puedo ser tu amiga porque te amo!" sin límite de palabras**_

_**159 - Alondra: "Estoy enamorada de Ryan Berry, Quinn"**_

_**160 - CarlitaLorena96: ** **"Yo, Rachel Berry, me casaré con Santana López, y tendré muchos hijos, pero antes...tengo que conquistarla" **_

_**161 - ****Paula:** **"Ryan, amigo, eres pobre y trabajas en su casa y ella es multimillonaria" **_

_****KatyBich: "Santana y Ryan Berry son la perfecta familia feliz"****_

_**SanbitchLopez: "Santana soy un lobo, no puedes sorprenderme" **_

_**Gachyyiyus: "Santana López, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"**_

_**Neyza: "Puck, que linda y sexy que es Santana López, necesito que sea mía" **_

_**RiverLopz: "¡Berry! Suéltame, no soy tuya y tú no eres mía."**_

_**wbpezberry: "Hey Rachel! Quieres ir a una aventura conmigo?" **_

_Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos enormes!_

_Lore! _


	162. Love Wins

**Título: ****Love Wins**

**Autora: **Symbelmynne

**Palabras: ****2,****105**

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

**Summary: ****Vigésima Frase: ****_**SanbitchLopez: "Santana soy un lobo, no puedes sorprenderme"**_****Créditos de imagen de portada: VickyAgron**

**Rating: ****Un poco M**

**Fecha de Publicación: ****2****6****/06/2015**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTOR: PIDO DISCULPAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME SIGUEN POR UNA NUEVA NOTA DEBAJO DEL CAPÍTULO. LAS PIDO POR ADELANTADO, PORQUE SÉ QUE POR AHÍ NO QUIEREN LEER ALGO CASI TAN LARGO COMO EL CAPÍTULO MISMO.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Love Wins<strong>

"¿Puedes cambiar la cara?" preguntó Rachel esperando que su novia la mirara.

"No" dijo la latina cayendo sobre el sillón feo de Bunshwick.

"Santana, soy un lobo, no puedes sorprenderme." dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado.

"Pero ni siquiera puedo sorprenderte entrando en la ducha a tener sexo contigo." dijo la latina.

"No es algo que yo quiero escuchar" dijo Kurt pasando al lado de las morenas y dejando el departamento.

"Si puedes sorprenderme debajo de la ducha porque no huelo cuando hay agua involucrada. No huelo bien" dijo Rachel

"Es verdad que no hueles bien" dijo la latina.

"No comiences a insultarme porque no pudiste poner esa cosa en nuestra habitación" dijo Rachel.

"No hueles bien en serio, Rach. No te lo estoy diciendo de mala." dijo Santana. "Volviste anoche con un hedor..."

"¿Hedor?" dijo la diva. "Me agarró la lluvia en el camino"

"Y sin embargo te bañaste y no se fue" dijo Santana mirando a su novia ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el baño.

La latina la siguió y se asomó mientras su novia se desnudaba y se olía constantemente en todo el cuerpo.

"No siento nada" dijo la diva.

"Eso es porque tu nariz ya se acostumbró a ese feo olor. Pero sabes bien que yo no te rechazo el sexo por nada y menos cuando vuelves toda excitada de tus paseos nocturnos, pero anoche te dije que no, hoy te dije que no..." dijo Santana

"Ahí realmente me sorprendiste"

"Por lo menos te sorprendí en algo. ¿No hay un doctor lobuno o algo así?"

"Me sorprende la gran cantidad de tiempo que llevamos juntas y sin embargo sigues burlándote de mi herencia" dijo Rachel

"Seamos sinceras, no me explicaste nada de tu herencia." dijo Santana. "Solo entré en este departamento y Kurt me dijo..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Tengo que decirte, Rachel es un lobo" dijo Kurt mirando a la latina. Ya tenía un mes viviendo en Bunshwick y la diva desaparecía todas las noches, para volver como si hubiera tenido un buen sexo y, obviamente, Santana expresaba sus celos de la forma que mejor lo sabía. Insultándola.<em>

"_¿Desde cuando?" dijo Santana divertida. "Rachel Berry un lobo." _

"_No digas que no te lo advertí" dijo Kurt. "Se viene la luna llena y no se controla." _

* * *

><p>"Eras un cachorrito en vez de un lobo esa vez que te transformaste al frente mío" dijo Santana comenzando a desnudarse.<p>

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó la diva.

"Me voy a meter contigo ahí adentro y te voy a frotar con el cepillo más fuerte que tengamos para ver si se te va ese olor" dijo la latina

"Mejor refriégame un limón" dijo Rachel. "Ahora entiendo porque esa loca de July estaba diciéndome que olía a perro mojado"

"El olor a perro mojado en ti es rico." dijo Santana levantando los hombros.

"Santana, ahora entiendo porque me miraban tan mal en el teatro" dijo la diva

"Te miraban mal porque eres la más talentosa lejos, y si te hacen enojar después vas y te lo comes en su hermosa forma de lobo sexy."

"No me voy a convertir en lobo"

"Ya sé que no te vas a convertir en lobo, pero lo mejor de todo sería que llenemos la bañera con sales y así éstas penetran por tus poros"

"Yo creo que te estás divirtiendo mucho"

"Yo creo que estás imaginando. No es que no me divierta verte desnuda y no pueda hacer esto" dijo Santana agarrando el pezón de la diva y dejando el baño.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" gritó Santana saliendo del cuarto.<em>

"_¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Kurt saliendo del baño asustado, con una máscara en su rostro de color marrón._

"_Después vamos a hablar de eso "dijo Santana señalando el rostro de Kurt_

"_Mantiene a Rachel lejos" dijo el joven levantando sus hombros._

"_Hablando de Rachel, ahí adentro hay un lobo" dijo Santana señalando el cuarto._

"_¿Y te encontraste con un animal salvaje y saliste corriendo gritando?" preguntó Kurt "Si esto te pasaría en un bosque, sobrevivirías 10 minutos. Espero que te acuerdes de llevar una cámara" _

"_ES UN LOBO, KURT" dijo Santana_

"_TE LO DIJE" dijo Kurt_

"_¿Se lo dijiste?" preguntó Rachel saliendo completamente desnuda de su cuarto._

"_Obvio, pero no me creyó." dijo Kurt. "No me imaginé que después iban a empezar con esto de tener sexo a escondidas, que claramente no es a escondidas porque las escucho." _

"_Lamento que nos hayas escuchado" dijo Rachel_

"_Yo no" dijo Santana_

"_Pasando nuevamente a lo importante" dijo Kurt ignorando la latina. "Cuando se lo dije no me creyó y ¿qué haces de nuevo como humana?" _

"_Te dije que estaba entrenando para que la conversión sea voluntaria" dijo Rachel levantando sus hombros._

"_¿Y fue casualidad?" preguntó Kurt señalando a la latina._

"_Ella entró en mi cuarto justo cuando me estaba convirtiendo, cuando registré que era lo que había pasado, volví a convertirme y vine." dijo Rachel _

"_Bien, me voy a ir a poner audífonos de silicona en el oído y vengo." dijo Kurt caminando hacia su cuarto._

"_Tener sexo con paredes de tela no es una seguridad de contención de sonidos." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana._

"_Eres un lobo" dijo la latina._

"_Si." respondió Rachel_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana_

"_No lo sé. Nunca...nunca nadie pudo explicarme, y recién ahora estoy teniendo más relación con Shelby, que parece que es la que me transmitió esto y por eso estoy entrenando la transformación"_

"_Pero no tienes un pene en tu forma lobo" _

"_Soy una loba. Por lo que eso del pene...creo que estaba en otra parte."_

"_¿Otra parte?"_

"_Si, Marcadas" _

"_¿Marcadas?"_

"_Sigue con tus dudas, Santana."_

"_Oh...no tengo dudas...¿Finn lo sabe?" _

"_¿Te imaginas si ese idiota lo sabe? Estaría encerrada en una base militar secreta del FBI mientras me estudian, Santana."_

"_Buena respuesta" _

"_Es la verdad"_

"_¿Alguien además de Kurt y de mi, que no sea familiar tuyo, lo sabe?" _

"_Noah"_

"_¿Puck?¿Por qué Puck está metido en todos lados?"_

"_Es un buen chico. Pero no lo va a andar diciendo por ahí, no desde que amenacé que con solo una mordida lo puedo dejar eunuco." _

"_Sería interesante" _

"_¿Quieres que te transplanten su pene?" _

"_¿De dónde rayos sacas esa estupidez, Rachel?" _

"_No lo sé. No sé ni siquiera que tipo de reacción estás teniendo al enterarte que tu compañera sexual actual es una loba" _

"_Mi novia."_

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Eres mi novia, estúpida" _

"_No recuerdo que me lo hayas preguntado."_

"_¡Rachel! Soy Santana López, si digo que eres mi novia, eres mi novia"_

"_Eso podría haber funcionado en la secundaria, pero estamos en NY, en Bunshwick..."_

"_Por eso no suelen asaltarnos, ¿verdad? Digamos, no es el peor barrio, pero a veces se escuchan que asaltaron el edificio de al lado, del frente..."_

"_Tuvieron la mala suerte de entrar cuando yo estaba volviendo. Obviamente el que hacía de campana no se imaginó que el gran lobo marrón era la dueña de casa y salió corriendo asustado. Cuando entré en el departamento, los tipos tenían bolsas y bolsas de nuestras cosas. Y Kurt entró atrás, cuando yo ya los tenía en contra de una pared, mostrándole los dientes. Kurt les dijo que si volvíamos a verlos, me iba a dar la orden de que les cortara la yugular. Uno hizo una sonrisa malvada, y mis dientes fueron a su cuello, deteniéndome justo cuando se empezó a hacer pis. Salieron corriendo de aquí. Desde entonces, cada vez que huelo que están cerca, y me puedo transformar bien, espero y me meto, por eso está bajando también el crimen en esta cuadra" _

"_Eso es sexy"_

"_¿En serio, Santana?" _

* * *

><p>"En serio, también tienes poros ahí" dijo la latina mientras palmeaba los pechos de su novia y jugaba con sus pezones, bajo la excusa de que estaba refregando. "Además, no puedes negarme que no te da placer"<p>

"Tengo un hedor, dijiste. Un hedor" dijo Rachel

"Y yo tengo la suerte de poder ayudarte a sacar ese hedor la noche en que Kurt no va a estar."

"¿Qué?"

"Kurt no está y podemos hacer lo que queramos, en donde queramos sin necesidad de tener que escucharlo mañana quejándose por su audición."

"Quiero sacarme este hedor"

"Dos años y sigues cayendo en estas cosas" dijo Santana en voz baja, pero Rachel tenía un súper oído, y se dio vuelta despacio y miró a su novia.

"¿Qué?"

* * *

><p>"<em>No entiendo porque van y vienen con esta estupidez" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva. Estaban en la boda de Schuester y Pillsbury.<em>

"_Santana, ¿por qué Quinn huele excitada cada vez que te mira?" preguntó Rachel con la vista fija en esa rubia. _

"_Yo que sé, me debe tener ganas" dijo la latina recibiendo una mirada enojada de su novia que hizo el intento de sacar su mano de la de la latina. "No, no, no, no, no, no te vas a ir" _

"_Si"_

"_Yo no digo nada de que Finn Hudson te está mirando con cara de cachorrito desnutrido desde el otro lado de la habitación en la que te encuentres. Incluso intentó entrar al baño."_

"_Creo que quedó bien en claro que Finn no es competencia para ti."_

"_¿Y crees que Quinn lo es? Tenemos la bendición de Brittany S. Pierce en nuestra relación que es lo único que me importa, no me importa Quinn. Quizás en un maldito mundo paralelo algo pasaría esta noche que dejaría a todos nuestros fans y los fans faberry ofendidos y a los Quinntana felices, pero no es en este mundo Rachel."_

"_¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Santana?" _

"_Yo qué sé, idiotas en el guión o algo así."_

"_¿Puedo dejar la habitación? Necesito algo de aire puro si no quiero convertirme en el medio de todos éstos."_

"_Pero voy contigo" dijo Santana siguiendo a su novia, siempre tratando de no soltar su mano._

"_¿Por qué te ofende tanto que Quinn me esté mirando?" preguntó Santana cuando estaban solas afuera del salón._

"_Quinn es muy hermosa, puedes dejarme por ella si tienes la oportunidad de una sola noche. Yo no tomo muy bien el engaño." _

"_Sería interesante si no estaría contigo, Rachel."_

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Porque te amo. Por lo que puede ser que veas muy hermosa a Quinn y que puedas creer que pueda interesarme. Pero no puedo mirarla ni interesarme por ella cuando tengo esta hermosa mujer que se convierte en lobo todas las noches y que duerme conmigo." _

"_¿Perdón?" _

"_Te amo, Rachel."_

* * *

><p>"Te amo, Rachel" dijo Santana notando como su novia estaba enojándose. Por lo que decidió usar su mejor arma para distraerla.<p>

Llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la diva y comenzó a acariciar sus labios inferiores.

Por lo menos, hasta que la mano de Rachel se cerró sobre su muñeca y la sacó de ahí.

"Explícate" dijo Rachel

"No. Agarra el jabón" dijo Santana ofendida porque le habían sacado la mano del lugar donde le gustaba tenerla.

"No me vas a refregar todo el cuerpo con un jabón porque no sé si es cierto o no que tengo un hedor" dijo la diva.

"Tienes que agarrar el maldito jabón." dijo Santana

Rachel giró sus ojos y agarró el jabón.

"Tenemos que comprar uno nuevo, ya que este se está acabando" dijo Rachel con el jabón en la mano. Pero dejó de hablar cuando sintió algo dentro del jabón.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Rachel después de destrozar el jabón hasta sacar lo que había adentro.

"Algún día iba a encontrar la forma de sorprenderte" dijo la latina sonriendo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maldito lobo" dijo Santana quedándose sola en el departamento. "Si no puedo sorprenderla, nunca voy a poder hacerlo" <em>

_Mientras se estaba dando una ducha, se le ocurrió el plan._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué dices, Rachel?" preguntó la latina sacando el objeto de las manos de la diva y mojándolo en el agua. "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"<p>

"¿Cómo...?" preguntó la diva.

"Sé muy bien que solo el agua cubre los olores." dijo Santana agarrando la mano izquierda de Rachel y poniendo el anillo en el dedo anular.

"Sabes bien que si me casaría contigo, Santana. Te amo" dijo Rachel acercando su boca a la de la latina.

Santana respondió el beso sonriendo y volvió a llevar su mano a la entrepierna de la diva, quien se la volvió a sacar.

"Eso si, no me voy a casar contigo como lobo alrededor de tu manada." dijo Santana llevando su mano a la nuca de la diva en cambio.

"Santana, en serio, no tengo una maldita manada. Ni siquiera es mi familia." dijo Rachel.

"¿Tomarás la forma del amor verdadero en cuanto nos casemos?"

"Esto no es Shrek, San." dijo la diva riendo.

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Es cortito, lo sé. Pero me gustó como quedó. _

_Además, hay que celebrar un poco, ¿no? Después de todo, hoy en todo el territorio norteamericano declararon legal el matrimonio igualitario._

_Dejando de lado eso, _

_**ENTIENDO MUY BIEN QUE HAYA GENTE QUE APARECIÓ HACE POCO, NO SÉ PORQUE Y TENGO MIS CONJETURAS PERO NO ES MOMENTO DE COMPARTIRLAS, SIMPLEMENTE...**_

_**ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO PORQUE ME GUSTA. AMO EL PEZBERRY.**_

_**ESTOY REPITIÉNDOME PORQUE PARECE QUE HAY GENTE QUE VIO EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD DE LAS FRASES METERSE EN UN FANDOM QUE NO LES GUSTA Y QUERER CAMBIAR TODO.**_

_**YO TENGO QUE AGRADECER A MUCHAS PERSONAS, SON AQUELLAS QUE ESTÁN CONMIGO HACE AÑOS, QUIZÁS DEJÁNDOME UNA REVIEW O UN FAVORITO.**_

_**PERO YO SIENTO QUE TODO ESTO, DECIR TODO ESTO, CADA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN NUEVO APARECE Y CREE QUE POR DEFENDER A ALGUIEN NUEVO PORQUE SIENTEN QUE TIENEN EL DERECHO DE HACERLO, ESTOY MOLESTANDO A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ESTÁN CONMIGO DESDE EL COMIENZO.**_

_**LO DE LAS FRASES ES PARA CELEBRAR, ES PARA INTERCAMBIAR IDEAS, ES PORQUE QUIENES ME SIGUEN DESDE EL COMIENZO O DESDE LA MITAD, DISFRUTEN DE ALGO QUE ELLAS EMPEZARON.**_

_**PORQUE ES UNA FRASE Y YO CREO ALGO QUE POR AHÍ NO LES GUSTE A TODOS. **_

_**CUANDO EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIR PEZBERRY, ME DABA MIEDO PUBLICARLO. PEZBERRY NO ERA UN FANDOM MUY CONCURRIDO, PERO NO PODÍA DEJAR DE HACERLO. DE PENSAR EN PEZBERRY. **_

_**HASTA EL DÍA QUE ME ANIMÉ A PUBLICAR EL PRIMERO. MUCHAS DEBEN RECORDAR BIEN EL PRIMERO. Y DE A POCO COMENCÉ A RECIBIR REVIEWS, Y ME DI CUENTA DE LA IMPORTANCIA DE PODER INTERCAMBIAR PALABRAS CON AQUELLOS QUE ME LEÍAN.**_

_**COMETÍ ERRORES, Y DE A POCO Y APRENDIENDO EN EL CAMINO FUI TRATANDO DE REPARARLOS. **_

_**COMENCÉ A ARRIESGARME UN POCO MÁS, A DEJAR EL DRAMA ATRÁS Y SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE, ME DIJE QUE NO IBA A USAR LAS SITUACIONES ECONÓMICAS PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA. EL MUNDO SE MUEVE POR DINERO, PERO CUANDO UNA PERSONA PONE EL DINERO COMO EJEMPLO PARA NO TENER UNA RELACIÓN, ME DA ASCO. **_

_**EL DRAMA NO LO ESCRIBO PORQUE TENGO DEMASIADO DRAMA EN MI VIDA. **_

"_**MALDITO EDWARD" POR EJEMPLO, LO ESCRIBÍ EN UNO DE LOS MOMENTOS MÁS DRAMÁTICOS DE MI VIDA Y NO VOY A ANDAR CONTÁNDOLOS PARA DARLES LÁSTIMA. SIMPLEMENTE ES PARA QUE ME ENTIENDAN.**_

_**PERDÍ A 4 PERSONAS IMPORTANTES EN 5 AÑOS. UNA DE ELLAS MI MAMÁ. **_

_**PERO NO PUEDO ESTAR ENOJÁNDOME CADA VEZ QUE ALGUIEN PONE UNA REVIEW PORQUE NO LE GUSTA QUE NO HICE LO QUE QUERÍAN. PERO ME ENOJA, PORQUE CONSIDERO A MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS REVIEWS IMPORTANTES. **_

_**AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE RECIÉN EMPIEZAN A DEJAR REVIEW, LO LAMENTO, PERO NO LEO ANÓNIMOS, NO HAGO DRAMA Y MUCHO MENOS LA TELENOVELA LATINOAMERICANA, NO ME GUSTA 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY Y SI PUEDO EVITAR EL GENDER SWAP MEJOR.**_

_**NO LAS OBLIGO A QUE ME LEAN, SÉ QUE LO HACEN PORQUE QUIEREN. NO LAS OBLIGO A DEJARME UN REVIEW, SÉ QUE LO HACEN PORQUE QUIEREN.**_

_**PERO SI TENGO QUE ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO ESTO, HACIÉNDOLE PERDER TIEMPO A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE SI LES GUSTA EL PEZBERRY Y SABEN PORQUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO ESTO DE LAS FRASES, ME ROMPEN LAS PELOTAS.**_

_**DISCULPEN POR ESTO. REALMENTE. LES PIDO DISCULPAS A TODAS AQUELLAS QUE HAN TENIDO QUE LEER ESTO UNA Y OTRA VEZ.**_

_muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**erieyla76: **muchas gracias por atreverte a leerlo. Muchas gracias por la review, también. Espero que éste te haya gustado. Muchas gracias! Saludos!_

_**Mrs Michele: ** muchas gracias! Pensé que me había salido muy distinta a ella. Igualmente no se acaban, se ve que las indirectas no son muy entendibles. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Sandra26: **1) NO RESPONDO MENSAJES ANÓNIMOS, COMO TÚ PUSISTE UN NOMBRE LO RESPONDO._

_2) NO SÉ DE QUE FORMA EXPLICAR LAS COSAS, REALMENTE._

_3) NO SÉ DE QUE FANDOM VIENEN PERO NOSOTRAS AQUÍ EN PEZBERRY TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO DISFRUTANDO._

_4) ¿LAS FRASES ESTÁN EN EL SUMMARY? SI, ESTÁN POR LO QUE LAS HISTORIAS ESTÁN ESCRITAS._

_5) ESTE JUEGO DE LAS FRASES LO HICE PORQUE QUIENES HAN LEÍDO MIS HISTORIAS SABEN PERFECTAMENTE COMO ESCRIBO_

_6) NO ESCRIBO LO QUE NO ME GUSTA._

_7) NO ESCRIBO DRAMA Y NO ESCRIBO LAS HISTORIAS DE TELENOVELA NIÑO/A RICO/A NIÑA/O POBRE_

_8) SI NO TE GUSTA NADA DE ESTO, NADIE TE ESTÁ OBLIGANDO A LEERME._

_9) PUEDES LEER, SI QUIERES LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, EN DONDE ACLARO TODO ESTO QUE ESTOY DICIÉNDOTE._

_10) PUEDES LEER TAMBIÉN TODAS LAS REVIEWS, PARA VER SI A ELLAS TAMBIÉN LES DISGUSTÓ O DECEPCIONÓ QUE NO HAYA HECHO GENDER SWAP O LO DEL DRAMA._

_**11) ODIO REPETIRME Y TODO ESTO YA LO HE DICHO EN MIS HISTORIAS O EN MIS ONE SHOTS.**_

_**12) SALUDOS Y ESCRIBO PORQUE ME DIVIERTE ESCRIBIR, PERO COMO ME DIVIERTE Y ME GUSTA, ESCRIBO LO QUE ME GUSTA.**_

_**SamyAgronSarfati: **hice un riverchele, jajajaja, si...evitando el drama surgió eso. Si, el Achele es algo lindo también, jajajaja. Hay gente que me parece que se quedó sin escritor en fandom y vino para acá. Encima no solo me piden gender swap, sino que también me piden que haga drama. ODIO EL DRAMA. Y si, esto es PEZBERRY entre chicas. Igualmente creo que las piernas de Rachel como jugadora profesional...serían...wow! Jajaja. Entiendo perfectamente lo que me dices, parece que hay gente que no, nada más. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Scha:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente las reviews siempre me ayudan cuando me pasa algo. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Ange:** muchas gracias por tu review! Saludos! Pezberry es lo mejor!_

_**RiverLopez:** Hola! Como estás? Me alegro que te guste River. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Saludos!_


End file.
